Cris Potter's Life
by Nichole Monroe
Summary: Cristal Potter, femHarry, has gone through a lot of stuff, this is just one of them. Can her friends and family change the past in order to get a better future?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Cristal Potter was in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place with her godfather Sirius Black and Professor Snape. Sirius and Snape were staring at each other with their wands raised when all of a sudden there was a bright light and they were in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. Cris pulled out her wand as well and they looked around the room. More people were showing up, she noticed the Weasley's, Hermione, Remus, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Luna, Neville, order members and some very familiar faces that Cris only seen in pictures.

"Cris get behind me." Sirius said as he stared at the familiar people.

"Where are we and why have you brought us here?" asked the messy haired man as he pointed his own wand at Sirius.

"We haven't brought you here, but I want to know how it is you're alive, and if you are who you truly say you are then how are you here." Sirius said. Cris looked up at her godfather and smiled.

"Siri, I didn't know you can be so threatening." Cris said with a smile.

"Cris, he's can be very threatening, don't you remember the Shrieking Shack?" Ron asked.

"Of course, but he was partially insane then, now he's just plain overprotective." Cris said. Cris turned back to watch the standoff between Sirius, Remus (now that he saw the people as well) and the familiar people on the other side of the room.

There were four of them, three boys and a girl. Now that Cris was looking at them she could tell that they were her parents and a younger Sirius and Remus.

"But how, Siri, Remus, how is this possible?" she asked as she looked at her younger versions of her parents.

"If I may interrupt, I just received a letter that will explain what is going on." Dumbledore said.

"Go on Professor," Remus said still glaring at the younger counterparts.

_Dear Occupants,_

_I know this may come as a shock but I am from the future. Cristal Potter is my mother and we felt that if we were able to change some of the events that will happen or have happen that mom would be a lot more happier than she is. If you look around you may have noticed that there are people from the past with you. They are form the past. I have gathered you here with the help of my god brother to read books about mom's years at Hogwarts. There are in her point of view, oh, by the way please refrain from cursing each other. And you can't give out detentions and take points away for past or future deeds. Hope this plan works for the better_

_Yours truly_

_James II_

"So, I name my son after my dad." Cris said quietly.

"Well, we should probably start my introducing ourselves. I'll go first, I'm Albus Dumbledore,"

"Minerva McGonagall"

"Nymphadora Tonks, just call me Tonks."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt"

"Sirius Black"

"Remus Lupin"

"Cristal Potter"

"Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody"

"Hermione Granger"

"Ron Weasley"

"Ginny Weasley"

"Fred Weasley,"

"George Weasley"

"Percy Weasley"

"Charlie Weasley"

"Bill Weasley"

"Molly Weasley"

"Arthur Weasley"

"Luna Lovegood"

"Neville Longbottom"

"James Potter"

"Lily Evans,"

"Remus Lupin"

"Sirius Black."

"Now that we have introduced ourselves lets go ahead and get ourselves settled we will begin. I will start first and we will go around the circle." Dumbledore said.

"**Cristal Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Chapter One: The Girl Who Lived"**


	2. Chapter 1: Girl Who Lived

"**Chapter One: Girl Who Lived" **Dumbledore read.

Cris groaned from between Sirius and Remus (older Sirius and Remus will be there names and the younger ones will be there nicknames.). Sirius smiled fondly and Remus just shook his head.

"Who is that?" Padfoot and James asked.

"Maybe if you are quiet then you will find out, Prongs and Padfoot." Moony said. They nodded and the twins looked up at the nicknames and dropped their mouths in shock.

"You knew who the Marauders were and you didn't tell us?" they asked shocked.

"Sorry, we didn't think about it." Ron said sheepishly.

"But that means that Cris is the sole heir of the Marauders!" Fred said.

"She is?" James, Padfoot and Moony asked.

"Uh yeah." Cris said.

"I've always wondered what a girl James would look like, now we do." Padfoot said.

"You know, I've never really thought of that, but she is." Sirius said with a smile.

"Can we get back to the book now?" Mad-Eye asked. Everyone nodded and Dumbledore continued.

"**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much."**

"You're not welcome." The twins said.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Lily asked. They didn't notice that Cris looked down and shuddered.

"**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense."**

Cris held back a snort but it came out and everyone looked at her. "You'll find out later." she said. The past looked at her while everyone else snorted with her.

"**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache."**

"Too bad he's married otherwise I would totally go for that." Ginny said with a smirk.

"Sorry Gin, I might be able to get you a date with my cousin." Cris said. Then Ginny, Hermione and Cris busted out laughing leaving all the guys looking at them weird.

"They've gone mad." Ron whispered to Remus. He nodded his head and Dumbledore went back to reading.

"**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors."**

Typical, Cris thought but at the same so did Snape.

"**The Dursley's had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere."**

"You're kidding right?" Ron asked.

"No, they think he's perfect." Cris spat out the last word bitterly. Snape then thought why Potter thought this way.

"**The Dursley's had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters."**

"What about the Potter's?" James, Sirius, Remus, Padfoot and Moony asked.

"Cris?" Sirius asked.

"You'll find out." Cris said sadly. She looked down and sighed thinking about what they think when they found out.

"**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,"**

"That's awful." Mrs. Weasley said.

"You have no idea." Cris muttered under her breath. Nobody even heard her.

"**because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish"**

"James/Dad wasn't good for nothing!" Remus, Sirius and Cris yelled. James was smiling happy that his best friends and his future daughter stood up for him.

"UnDursleyish isn't a word." Hermione and Moony said.

"**as it was possible to be. The Dursley's shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursley's knew that the Potters had a small daughter, too, but they had never even seen her. This girl was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that."**

"I don't want my daughter mixing with you son anyway." James said. Cris sent a smile in his direction and James smiled back at his daughter.

"**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,"**

"Why would he pick his most boring tie?" Padfoot asked.

"Because that's the way they are." Cris said.

"Why do you know that?" James and Lily asked.

"It'll come soon." Sirius said sadly.

"**and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair."**

"That's nothing new." Cris said.

"Except now he doesn't need a high chair." Hermione said.

"Exactly," Cris said. They shared a smile and Dumbledore continued reading.

"**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window."**

"It's that day." Sirius said. Cris looked down and wrapped her arms around her legs and leaned into Sirius. Sirius pulled her in for a hug as Dumbledore continued reading.

"**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum"**

"Man, he hasn't changed at all, has he." Cris said. Ron and Hermione smiled over at Cris.

"**and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley"**

Molly shook her head, "That isn't good parenting."

"**as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. **

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat reading a map."**

"What were you doing there Professor?" Cris asked the transfiguration Professor.

"You shall see Miss Potter." McGonagall said.

"**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs."**

"Unless it's an animagus." James, Padfoot and Moony said. They smiled at McGonagall and she smiled back at them.

"**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day."**

"Does he always think of drills Cris?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much." Cris replied.

"**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks."**

"**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together."**

"What is with everyone? We will be discovered by this rate." Lily said.

"We almost were." McGonagall said.

"**Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt —these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be it." **

"The things muggles do to convince themselves that magic doesn't exist." Mr. Weasley said. He shook his head fondly and went back to listening.

"**The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills."**

"He really does have a one track mind, doesn't he." Sirius said.

"You have no idea." Cris said.

"**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead."**

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Muggles aren't used to seeing owls. Owls are usually nocturnal and even then some muggles don't see them." Hermione and Lily said. They smiled at each other while the others chuckled.

"**Most of them had never seen an owl even at night time. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more."**

"Sounds like a fun guy." Bill said.

"You have no idea. This is his idea of fun." Cris said.

"I feel sorry for you to have to live with these people." Sirius whispered to her. Cris looked up at him and hugged him.

"He could rival Mad-Eye with the whole yelling thing, huh Kings?" Tonks said. Kingsley laughed a little as Dumbledore went back to the book.

"**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk"**

"Wait, did he literally go for a walk?" Cris asked.

"The world is ending!" the twins and Ron yelled.

"Sensitive hearing here guys." Remus said.

"Sorry Lupin." They said again. Moony looked over at his older self in a questioning look asking if they knew and when he nodded Moony's eyes went wide. Cris saw and looked over at Remus.

"Don't worry Moony, we know and we don't care." Cris said.

"Really?" he asked. Everyone in the room agreed with Cris and Moony sighed in relief.

"Wait what is everyone talking about?" Lily asked.

"Um," Moony started and Remus took over.

"I'm a werewolf, Lily." Remus said.

"I knew it, it makes sense now." Lily said.

"And you don't care?" Moony asked.

"Nope, you didn't choose to be a werewolf, so why should I hate you for something you didn't do." Lily said. Moony smiled at her and they hugged and Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"**across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery."**

"And now it makes sense. Wait, just one?" Cris said. Everyone else laughed.

"**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy." **

"**This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag,"**

"That makes more sense." Cris said and laughed along with everyone else.

"**that he caught a few words of what they were saying. **

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —" **

**" — yes, their daughter, Cris —""**

Cris looked ready to cry but hide it in her godfather's side. Sirius looked on the verge of tears as well but wrapped his arm around her again and pulled her closer.

"**Mr. Dursley stopped dead."**

"Yes!" the twins shouted.

"It's just a saying." Hermione said while everyone else chuckled.

"Way to ruin the fun Mione." Cris said. Hermione stuck her tongue out at Cris and Cris laughed.

"**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. **

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, and seized his telephone,"**

"How about you make a list of all the Muggle things that we come across and I will explain it to you." Hermione said. Mr. Weasley looked excited and thought up a quill, ink and parchment and started writing.

"**and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking… no, he was being stupid."**

"Wow, he's actually admitting it?" Cris asked.

"That is the first step to recovery." Fred said.

"And I have the treatment, a week of pranks." George said. Cris smiled at them and curled up again, next to Sirius and Remus.

"Boys, you will do no such thing." Mrs. Weasley said. But as she looked closely at Cris she saw that she was paler, as if she was scared. Mrs. Weasley had a suspicion that Cristal wasn't treated right at home, almost abused.

"**Potter wasn't such an unusual name."**

"Yes it is." James said.

"It isn't in the Muggle world. It is actually quite common along with Black." Cris said.

"Really?" Padfoot and Sirius asked.

"Man, my mother would be rolling in her grave." Sirius said.

"I have another one, but it'll have to wait for the second book." Cris said. Sirius pouted but Cris smiled innocently up at him.

"**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a daughter called Cris. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his niece was called Cris."**

"Does he know it now?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I honestly don't know." Cris mumbled. Remus heard and frowned down at her.

"**He'd never even seen the girl. It might have been Cierra. Or Carina."**

"Those aren't bad, but they don't have the same ring as Cristal Potter." Ron said.

"I have always liked the name Cristal for a girl." Lily said. James smiled; he had a feeling that Lily, the girl of his dreams is the mother of his child.

"What are you smiling at Potter?" Lily asked.

"Nothing Evans, nothing." James said.

"**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if he'd had a sister like that…" **

"It's your sister that you should be ashamed of." Cris said. Everyone was glaring at the book that they didn't notice what Cris had said.

"**but all the same, those people in cloaks…"**

"**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. **

**"Sorry," he grunted,"**

"Since when does he know how to apologize?" Cris asked.

"It's a miracle!" the twins shouted.

"**as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!""**

"What!" Lily, James, Padfoot, Moony shouted. The four from the past started hugging each other while everyone looked down, tears threatening to spill from many eyes.

"Why aren't you happy?" Moony asked.

"It had a heavy price with it." McGonagall said.

"Oh, but is he gone for good?" James asked.

"No, he came back at the end of last year." Cris said quietly.

"No he is not!" Percy said for the first time.

"Just wait and see Perce." Cris said.

"**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off."**

"His arm fit around?" Cris asked. Everyone laughed until Dumbledore continued.

"**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination."**

"How can you not approve of imagination?" Ginny asked.

"I'm so sorry Cris." Sirius whispered.

"It's not your fault Siri." Cris whispered back. The twins were mock crying until Bill and Charlie slapped them to shut them up.

"**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning."**

"It's Minnie!" James, Padfoot, Moony, Sirius and Remus shouted. McGonagall glared at them.

"Minnie!" the Twins shouted. McGonagall groaned and Dumbledore eyes twinkled before he continued.

"**It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. "**

"Minnie!" the twins shouted. Everyone ignored them.

"**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look."**

"If that's not you I'll give Potter fifty points." Snape said. Cris stared at him; everyone was now hoping it wasn't their professor and even betting on it. McGonagall gave him the look and he shut up immediately.

"**Was this normal cat behavior?"**

"Well no, but it is normal for McGonagall." Bill said.

"We get it," Lily said.

"**Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife."**

"He takes orders from his wife? I guess she is the one who wears the pants." Hermione said.

"I agree. That isn't how a marriage is supposed to work." Lily and Molly said.

"**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Shan't!")."**

"They'll regret that later." Mrs. Weasley said.

"No kidding, he uses it almost every day." Cris said.

"**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: **

_**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?" **_

_**"Well, Ted,""**_

"That's my dad; he works as a newscaster and was working that day." Tonks said.

"I've always liked your parents." Sirius said.

"I can't believe that you're the little girl that used to follow me around." Padfoot said. Tonks blushed while the others laughed.

"_**said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**_

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…"**

"I don't like where this is going." Lily said.

"If he can figure it out, anyone could." Ron said.

"It caused the Ministry a lot of pain that day." Mr. Weasley said.

"Well technically he already knew about the Wizarding world." Cris said.

"Point taken." Ron said.

"**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?""**

"No, no. I refuse." Lily said.

"Why, what's going on?" James asked.

"Petunia is my sister's name, at the moment she is dating some guy named Dursley." Lily said.

"YES! I marry Lily Evans!" James said. Cris smiled at her parents and both Lily and James looked over at Cris and they stood up.

"Prongs, Lily, you might want to wait until the end of the chapter." Remus said. They nodded and sat back down.

"**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister."**

"Thanks, Tunney, love you too." Lily said. James wrapped his arm around her to give her some comfort, which she accepted.

"**"No," she said sharply. "Why?" **

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…" **

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley. **

**"Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… her crowd.""**

"Her crowd, what does he mean by that?" Bill asked.

"Us, witches and wizards. They hate anything do with magic." Lily said. A lot of people growled and Cris looked down to the ground.

"**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their daughter — she'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't she?" **

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. **

**"What's her name again? Cierra, isn't it?" **

**"Cristal;"**

"Cristal, such a pretty name." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thanks Molly, what's your daughter's name?" Lily asked.

"Ginevra, she goes by Ginny, like your daughter goes by Cris." Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny and Cris blushed and looked to the floor.

"**or Cris, as they call her. Nasty, common name, if you ask me.""**

"Cristal isn't a nasty name, I think it's pretty. Better than Dudley anyway." Lily said. Cris smiled at her mom and Lily smiled back.

"**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." **

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something."**

"Who are you waiting for Professor?" James asked. McGonagall smiled sadly at her deceased student.

"You'll see Mr. Potter." She said.

"**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it. **

**The Dursley's got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them…"**

"And he jinxed it." Hermione said.

"What? I thought they were Muggles." Ron asked.

"It's a Muggle saying." Cris said. She wanted to get this chapter over with.

"**How very wrong he was."**

Cris sighed and Sirius and Remus along with Ron and Hermione gave her a hug. James and Lily smiled at the support they got from their older friends and their daughters friends. Padfoot and Moony looked at their older selves wondering where this was going. Wherever it was going they knew they weren't going to like it.

"**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all."**

"Man, I can't even do that." Tonks said.

"Patience is something you need when teaching students especially trouble makers." McGonagall said. She eyed both set of Marauders, the twins, Bill, Charlie, Tonks and the trio.

"**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. **

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice."**

"Dumbledore!" the twins and the younger marauders said.

"What were you doing there sir?" Lily asked.

"You will find out Miss Evans." Dumbledore said.

"**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore."**

The kids cheered for their headmaster and he chuckled.

"**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome."**

"Oh, I did realize, I just didn't care." Dumbledore said. Cris smiled a little but then buried herself in Sirius' side, she knew what was coming.

"**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." **

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop."**

"I want one." The twins said.

"NO!" the teachers and their parents shouted. Everyone laughed until Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"**He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. **

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."" **

"I knew it." The pranksters yelled.

"No one disagreed with you." Remus said. He was happy that Sirius was getting back to normal.

"**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." **

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall."**

"No one asked you too." Snape said.

"I understand that, but I didn't like the rumors and I knew Dumbledore would be there sooner or later and I wanted to hear it from him." McGonagall said. The people from the past looked confused.

"**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." **

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. **

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news.""**

"That caused us so many problems." Mr. Weasley said.

"I can understand that." Padfoot said.

"**She jerked her head back at the Dursley's' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.""**

"I like him; he is a very fun guy." James said.

"He's funny," Cris said. James and Cris smiled. Sirius could now tell for sure that they had the same exact smile. Moony and Padfoot could see it too.

"Your daughter has your smile mate." Padfoot whispered.

"I know it's uncanny." James said. Lily smiled, she always liked that smile, and to see it on her daughter made her happy.

"**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.""**

"Eleven years, but that's five years away." Lily said.

"So we're a year away from my parents being together?" Cris whispered to Sirius.

"It seems so, but it looks like we have kicked started their relationship." Sirius said. Cris smiled slightly thinking maybe they can change the past and the future as well.

"**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors.""**

Cris, Sirius and Remus shuddered; they knew that the most terrible news would be coming to the people of the past.

"**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?" **

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore."**

"Not for long, anyway." mumbled Cris. Sirius rubbed her back as she rubbed her forearm.

"**"We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"**

**"A what?" **

**"A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of.""**

"That's Dumbledore for you." Everyone said. Then they laughed.

"**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemon. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone —" **

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: **_**Voldemort.**_**""**

A number of people in the room shuddered.

"Good grief people, it isn't even his real name." Cris said.

"You know his real name?" Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Padfoot, Moony said.

"Of course, it'll tell you at the end of the second book." Cris said with a smirk.

"Your mean." Sirius said.

"**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name." "I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort,"**

People flinched and Cris groaned mostly to herself. Sirius smiled as Remus shook his head.

"**was frightened of." **

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have.""**

"Only because you are too noble to use them." James, Cris, and Lily said.

"**"Only because you're too — well —noble to use them.""**

People laughed but Padfoot looked shocked.

"Prongs don't think like a teacher. You'll go over to the dark side!" Padfoot said. Cris looked at the younger version of her godfather and then back to the older.

"Siri, don't take this the wrong way but I think Azkaban made you sane." Cris whispered.

Sirius chuckled, "I think you're right." Sirius said.

"She is right, you're more mature now." Remus said.

"**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs.""**

"That's too much information." The twins said.

"**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. **

**The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead.""**

"NO!" Padfoot and Remus shouted. James and Lily had tears in their eyes and they looked at each other. Cris had tears falling down her face but Sirius held her close and hugged her.

James looked over and got up to go to his daughter.

"Padfoot let me." James said quietly. Sirius looked at his younger friend and nodded. Cris launched herself at her dad and he held her tight.

"It's okay baby girl, I'm so sorry." James said. Lily walked and hugged her daughter as well and Dumbledore continued reading.

"**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. **

**"Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…""**

"I didn't know you cared Professor." James said, he still held Cris tightly to him.

"I do, you are very talented, and something Cristal picked up from you. As well as Defense Against the Dark Arts." McGonagall said.

"I'm good at it." Cris whispered.

"Good, Cris, you're brilliant. How many other thirteen year olds could produce and corporal patronus?" Remus asked. James and Lily looked proud and James kissed the top of her head.

"**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's daughter, Cristal."**

"No! He didn't do anything did he?" Lily asked. She proceeded to check Cris for any injuries.

"Where did you get this scar?" Lily asked as she looked at her forehead.

"The book will tell you." Cris whispered. The couch that Cris was sitting on extended and the people from the past came and sat with Sirius, Remus and Cris.

"**But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Cris Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone.""**

"You are officially my favorite goddaughter." Padfoot said with a slight smile.

"I'm your only goddaughter Padfoot." Cris said.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly. **

"**"It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Cristal survive?""**

"I think we all want to know that." Bill said.

"I'm sure this information will come out in the books sometime." Dumbledore said.

"**"We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know.""**

"I bet he knows." Sirius whispered.

"**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?""**

Everyone who likes Hagrid smiled fondly at the mention of him.

"**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?" **

**"I've come to bring Cris to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now.""**

"No! Don't leave my baby girl with them. They won't love her or treat her right." Lily said.

"**"You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall,"**

"Yes, listen to her Professor." Lily said.

"Mom, this already happened." Cris said quietly. Lily nodded but held Cris tightly and Cris sighed happily. Cris never thought that she would be ever be able to cuddle or to just be held by her parents, parents that are only a year older than she is but still it counts.

"**jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Cristal Potter come and live here!""**

"Yes, please listen to her sir, Crisy can't live there." Lily said. Cris looked up at her mother.

"Crisy?" she asked.

"I thought it was cute." Lily said with a blush.

"It's what you used to call her when she was a baby, Lily." Sirius said. Cris blushed and buried her head in Sirius' chest. Sirius chuckled and held her close.

"**"It's the best place for her," said Dumbledore firmly. "Her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she's older. I've written them a letter.""**

"They didn't tell me, Hagrid did." Cris mumbled.

"**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her! She'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Cristal Potter day in the future"**

Cris' head jerked up. "It's not is it?" she asked.

"No my dear, the paper got lost a week later in a fire." Dumbledore said.

"Who set the fire?" she asked. The twins and Charlie whistled quietly.

"I love you guys." Cris said with a smile. Sirius chuckled.

"Thank god, she's more like me than her father." Lily said.

"I'm sure she got other things from me. Like flying right?" James asked.

"I suck at it." Cris said with a small smile. James' heart looked broken and looked down to the floor. Cris sent a wink to everyone in the room and a grin while Padfoot was getting over the shock as well.

"— **there will be books written about Cris — every child in our world will know her name!""**

"Unfortunately." Cris grumbled. Snape snapped his head at her and was thinking to himself that maybe she isn't like her father after all.

"**"Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember!"**

"I wish I didn't remember." Cris grumbled.

"You remember?" James asked shocked.

"Bits and pieces, especially being around the dementors." Cris said. James hugged her close and kissed her head.

"**Can you see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all that until she's ready to take it?""**

"I can see where he's coming from. Especially seeing who her father is." Moony said.

"Hey!" James protested while Cris giggled.

"**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Cris underneath it."**

"She better not be." Lily and James said growling. The other teens made faces at the images in their heads.

"**"Hagrid's bringing her." **

**"You think it —wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?""**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." Cris said.

"**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore."**

"I would too sweetheart." James said as the other people chuckled.

"**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?" **

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them."**

"It wasn't a dream!" Cris said excitedly.

"You remember that?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, for years I either dreamt of the bike or bright green light, a high pitched laugh and pain in my forehead." Cris said. Percy looked at her, 'Could she possibly be telling the truth?' Percy shook his head and focused on the headmaster.

"The bike is mine; I think Hagrid might still have it." Sirius whispered. Cris smiled up at her godfather.

"**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms"**

"He sounds scary but he's a big teddy bear unless he gets angry." Cris said.

"Have you seen Hagrid angry?" James asked.

"Yes," Cris said.

"When?" Sirius asked.

"In a few chapters I'm sure that you will see for yourself." Cris said.

"**he was holding a bundle of blankets."**

"It's baby Cris," Ron said.

"**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?" **

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got her, sir.""**

"Cool, I get a flying bike. But why can't I take her?" Padfoot asked.

"You'll find out in the third book." Sirius said.

"**"No problems, were there?" **

**"No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. She fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol.""**

"Awww!" the girls cooed. Cris hid in Sirius' side and her wrapped an arm around her again.

"**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep."**

"I bet she was a cute baby." Lily said.

"I have pictures. But I doubt that I could go and get them." Sirius said.

"Trust us; she had every single one of us wrapped around her finger." Remus said. Cris blushed and everyone chuckled at the faces of Padfoot and Moony.

"**Under a tuft of jet-black hair over her forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning."**

"There, now you know." Cris said.

"I don't know, I still want to see." Ron said.

"There are some at the Burrow with you and Cristal in the bath." Mrs. Weasley said.

"EWWW!" Cris and Ron said at the same time. Everyone laughed until Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

"**"Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall. **

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "She'll have that scar forever.""**

"So you got it from Voldemort?" Lily asked. Cris nodded her head and Lily hugged her close.

"**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" **

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground."**

"Really?" the twins, Padfoot, and James asked. Dumbledore chuckled and nodded and went back to reading.

"**Well — give her here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with." **

**Dumbledore took Cristal in his arms and turned toward the Dursley's' house. **

**"Could I — could I say good-bye to her sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Cris and gave her what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog."**

Sirius and Padfoot huffed while everyone chuckled well except Snape.

"**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Cris off ter live with Muggles —"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Cris gently on the doorstep,"**

"YOU LEFT HER ON A DOORSTEP!" Everyone yelled except Percy who was read from anger. 'You don't just leave infants on a doorstep!' he thought.

"**took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Cris' blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out."**

"That's never good." James, Padfoot, and Moony said. Everyone nodded with them in agreement.

"**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." **

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir." **

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. **

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. **

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Cristal," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone."**

"I'm going to need it." Cris whispered into Sirius' chest. Sirius rubbed circles on her back.

"**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Cristal Potter rolled over inside her blankets without waking up."**

"Even as a baby you do that." Ron said.

"How do you know?" James asked.

"I sleep in the boys' dorm." Cris said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"She wanted to be away from Lavender and Pavarti but another reason is that she gave her bed up to another girl who needed it. Don't you worry Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans, no boy can even get in her bed." McGonagall said. They relaxed and let Dumbledore continued reading.

"**One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by her cousin Dudley… "**

People growled at that.

"**She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Cristal Potter — the girl who lived!""**

"That's the end. Minerva if you would." Dumbledore said. McGonagall nodded and took the book.


	3. Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass

"**Chapter Two: The Vanishing Glass"** McGonagall said.

Cris groaned, Sirius wrapped his arm around her. The people from the past moved back to where they were seated before. Mrs. Weasley was really hoping that her suspicion were wrong.

"**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursley's had woken up to find their niece on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursley's' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls."**

"They're boring, how could you survive there Cris?" Charlie asked.

"Very carefully." Cris answered.

"**Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets"**

The kids snickered and McGonagall glared at them so she could read.

"— **but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another child lived in the house, too."**

"You're still there, right?" Lily asked worried.

"Yeah," Cris said.

"Then where are you?" James asked.

"You'll see." Cris said.

"**Yet Cristal Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. Her Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day."**

"I'm sorry, her voice isn't very pleasant." Lily said. Snape nodded as he still looked at Lily.

"I know, it's not your fault." Cris said. Lily smiled at her daughter as McGonagall continued.

"**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

**Cris woke with a start. Her aunt rapped on the door again."**

"Good grief, give her chance." Ginny said.

"**"Up!" she screeched. **

**Cris heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. She rolled onto her back and tried to remember the dream she had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. She had a funny feeling she'd had the same dream before."**

"I see what you mean by remembering the bike." Percy said. Cris gave him a slight smile before tensing. Sirius sensed it and held her in his lap. He was wondering what will happen that made his goddaughter act like this.

"**Her aunt was back outside the door.**

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded."**

"Give her a minute!" Sirius growled.

"**"Nearly," said Cris.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday.""**

"They made you cook?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Um, yes." Cris said.

"Since when?" Lily asked.

"Since I was five or six." Cris said.

"You could have seriously gotten hurt!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"I actually like to cook." Cris mumbled. Sirius shook his head and Remus smirked a little.

"**Cris groaned.**

**"What did you say?" her aunt snapped through the door."**

"She didn't say anything, you horse!" Sirius snapped.

"Siri, its fine." Cris said.

"No it's not pup, did you feel loved at all?" Sirius asked. Cris looked down in her lap and Sirius held her closer. Lily and James felt heartbroken for their little girl.

"**"Nothing, nothing…"**

**Dudley's birthday — how could she have forgotten?"**

"Because you didn't want to remember." Hermione said. Cris smiled at her best friend and Hermione smiled back.

"**Cris got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. Wincing as she moved her bruised ribs."**

"Cris, why were your ribs bruised?" Mr. Weasley asked fearing the worst.

"Um, can we continue please?" Cris asked. Lily got up and kneeled down in front of her daughter.

"Cristal, why were your ribs bruised?" Lily asked. Cris looked into her eyes, the exact shade as hers and they were filled with tears.

"Did they ever hit you?" James asked he didn't move because he didn't trust himself. Cris kept quiet and looked in her lap. Lily grabbed her and hugged her whispering into her ear while everyone else was fuming. After a few minutes later McGonagall continued reading.

"**She found a pair under her bed and, after pulling a spider"**

Ron shuddered and the twins looked down in guilt. Cris, knowing what was coming next decided to cling to Sirius.

"**off one of them, put them on. Bella was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where she slept."**

"You slept in a cupboard?" Sirius asked in a quiet voice. Cris nodded and the whole room exploded. Lily was crying and James was holding her looking pissed himself.

"But, second year you had a bedroom." Ron said confused.

"After my first letter they gave me the bedroom." Cris said quietly.

"Cristal, I'm so sorry, I thought that maybe Petunia would feel bad about the loss of her sister and take the best care of you." Dumbledore said.

"I told you to let Lupin raise her, or the Weasley's. I'm sure they would have gladly taken her in." Snape said.

"We would have gladly taken her." Molly and Arthur said.

Can we continue please?" Cris asked. McGonagall went back to the book to read.

"**When she was dressed she went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike."**

"What a brat." Lily said.

**"Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Cris, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise — unless of course it involved punching somebody."**

"That better not be you." Sirius growled.

"**Dudley's favorite punching bag was Cris,"**

Everyone looked murderous except for Snape who kept his face blank but he felt bad Potter had the same childhood as he did.

"**but he couldn't often catch her. Cris didn't look it, but she was very fast."**

"Tell me about it." Hermione and Ron said.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"She's a very fast runner." Ron said. Cris grinned sheepishly and McGonagall went back to the book.

"**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Cris had always been small and skinny for her age."**

"Nope, Potter curse." James, Sirius, Moony, Padfoot and Remus said.

"What?" Cris asked.

"Children born to the Potter line will have untamable hair," Sirius said. He ruffled Cris' hair at that and she attempted to pull it out of her face and try to flatten it.

"Bad eyesight." James said.

"Not anymore!" Cris said.

"No fair." James said and stuck his tongue out at his daughter.

"Are scrawny until they are about sixteen." Remus said.

"And they usually fall in love with red heads." Padfoot said.

"Usually?" Cris asked.

"Well, your grandmother isn't a red head." Moony said.

"Oh," Cris said.

"**She looked even smaller and skinnier than she really was because all she had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than she was. Cris had a thin face, knobby knees, long black hair,"**

"There's the James in you." Sirius said. James looked at his daughter, it was kind of like looking in a mirror but she had more of her mother's facial features.

"**and bright green eyes."**

"Your eyes." James said looking at Lily. Lily and Cris blushed as Cris hid her face in Sirius' side again.

"You get that a lot, don't you?" James asked.

"You have no idea." Cris said with a smile.

"**She wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched her on the nose."**

"That is why I got rid of the glasses." Cris said.

"**The only thing Cris liked the most about her own appearance was a very thin scar on her forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning."**

"You liked it?" Ron, Hermione, Neville asked.

"Give it a minute." Cris said.

"**She had had it as long as she could remember, and the first question she could ever remember asking her Aunt Petunia was how she had gotten it.**

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said."**

"They lied to you?" Lily asked. Cris nodded her head. Sirius grabbed her again and she curled up in his lap.

"I'm so sorry pup. You didn't deserve this." Sirius whispered.

"Did you even know that you were a witch?" Moody asked.

"No, not until I got my letter." Cris said.

"**"And don't ask questions."**

**Don't ask questions — that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursley's."**

"Is that why you don't often ask for help in class?" McGonagall asked. Cris looked down and Sirius held her closer.

"I'm trying to break it. I'm getting better." Cris said.

"**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Cris was turning over the bacon. **

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting."**

"Can we use that?" the twins asked. Cris just looked at them as if to say that they are crazy. They got the message and they shut up.

"**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Cris needed a haircut. Cris must have had more haircuts than the rest of the children in her class put together, but it made no difference, her hair simply grew that way — all over the place."**

"Potter hair!" the twins and the young marauders shouted. Cris glared at her father who quailed under it.

"You have your mother's glare." Moony said. Then Cris and Lily glared at Moony.

"**Cris was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head."**

"Is he single?" Ginny asked.

"I'll put in a good word; though don't get your hopes up." Cris said.

"Oh darn, I was so hoping to get him." Ginny said in a fake pout.

"**Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel — Cris often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig."**

"Oh dear god, you have my wit." Lily said.

"You get a lot of detentions, don't you?" James asked.

"I have a far few." Cris said with a smile.

"**Cris put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell."**

"What now?" Padfoot whined. He hated that his future goddaughter was treated this way.

"**"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year.""**

"Brat!" everyone shouted.

"**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy.""**

"Is she serious?" Ron asked.

"No, I am." Padfoot said.

"Man, I haven't used that joke in years." Sirius said.

"Really, that's not like you." James said.

"No one to tell it to. And the people I was with weren't very good listeners." Sirius said. Cris snorted but then motioned McGonagall to get back to reading.

"**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Cris, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down her bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over."**

"Does that happen often?" Lily asked.

"You have no idea." Cris mumbled.

"**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?""**

"That is not how you handle the situation. I'm sorry Lily but your sister has no parenting skills." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I know, how she became a mother is beyond me." Lily said.

"**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty… thirty…""**

"Are you kidding me? He can't even count?" Hermione asked. Cris shook her head.

"How did pass every year?" Lily asked.

"You had to do the work, didn't you?" Hermione asked. Cris nodded and looked down again.

"They threatened you didn't they?" James asked. Cris nodded and tears threatened to fall again. Lily started crying and buried her face in James' shoulder.

"You are never going back there! I promise." Sirius said. Cris nodded into his chest as McGonagall went back to the book.

"**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled.**

**"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair."**

"He is just making it worse by encouraging it." Molly said.

"**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Cris and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR."**

Cris looked over and she saw Mr. Weasley scribbling away on the parchment again. She smiled fondly, she always liked her best friend's family, they made her feel welcome.

"**He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take her."**

**She jerked her head in Cris' direction.**

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Cris' heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Cris was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away."**

"They didn't take you anywhere?" Lily asked.

"No, they didn't want me to have any fun." Cris said. Everyone looked at her sadly but she didn't want it.

"**Cris hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made her look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned."**

"I feel your pain." Padfoot said.

"Not all cats are bad. Crookshanks is a good cat." Sirius said.

"Have I gone insane or something in the future?" Padfoot asked. Cris giggled at her younger godfather.

"Actually I think you are saner." Cris said. Padfoot looked hurt but laughed along with Cris.

"**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Cris as though she'd planned this. Cris knew she ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when she reminded herself it would be a whole year before she had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again. **

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested."**

"Isn't she the one you…?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Cris said. "Later," she said looking at the curious looks.

"**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the girl.""**

"The feeling is mutual." Cris said.

"**The Dursley's often spoke about Cris like this, as though she wasn't there — or rather, as though she was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug."**

James shuddered and Cris noticed. "James never did like slugs." Sirius said with a smile.

"Was it the same story with the boggart you said in class?" Cris asked Remus.

"Yep, it was your mother who was scared of the headless corpse." Remus said.

"That hasn't happened yet." Lily and James said.

"I know, but it will and I won't tell you when and where." Remus said.

"You're so mean Moony." James said. Remus smiled and motioned for McGonagall to continue.

"**"What about what's-her-name, your friend — Yvonne?""**

"They're still friends?" Lily asked.

"Unfortunately." Cris said.

"**"On holiday in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Cris put in hopefully (she'd be able to watch what she wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer)."**

"But then you would have fun and we can't have that." Bill said with a snarl.

"**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon."**

"So, she always looks like that then?" George asked.

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"I'm not Fred, he is." George said.

"Don't you try that with me." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Actually they're not kidding this time." Cris said.

"How can you tell?" Bill asked.

"Well Fred has a freckle under his left eye and George has a slight dimple on the right side." Cris said.

"Really?" the twins asked. Cris nodded and McGonagall continued reading wondering how in the world did she notice that.

"**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

**"I won't blow up the house," said Cris, but they weren't listening."**

"We took care of that three years later." Fred said. Cris smiled at the memory while Ron and George laughed and Mr. Weasley looked sheepish.

"You didn't tell us you blew up the house." Bill and Charlie said.

"It wasn't the house, just the living room." Cris said.

"I really need to know this story." Sirius and Padfoot said.

"Fourth book." Cris, Ron, Fred and George said.

"You guys are mean." Sirius and Padfoot said.

"**"I suppose we could take her to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "… and leave her in the car…""**

"What is she, a dog?" Neville asked.

"That isn't funny." Sirius and Padfoot said.

"Yes it is." Cris said.

"I wonder if you're as ticklish as your mom." Sirius said.

"You do that and I will bind you." Cris said.

"You are evil Cristal Potter." Sirius said wide eyed. Cris grinned and went back to listening.

"**"That car's new; she's not sitting in it alone…""**

"Sure worry about the car, not your niece sitting in the hot car that could die of heat stroke." Hermione snapped.

"**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying — it had been years since he'd really cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted."**

"And Petunia falls for that?" Lily asked.

"Every single time, it's so bloody annoying." Cris said.

"**"Dinky Duddydums,"**

"Oh Merlin, her nicknames are worse than ever." Lily said. Everyone else was laughing.

"**don't cry, Mummy won't let her spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

**"I… don't… want… her… t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "She always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Cris a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms."**

"Sweet Merlin this kid is a brat." Tonks said.

"**Just then, the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother.**

**Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once."**

"Of course, you can't cry in front of him. That means he isn't your real friend." James and Cris said. They looked at each other and James felt proud that his daughter has such great and supportive friends.

"**Half an hour later, Cris, who couldn't believe her luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursley's car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in her life. Her aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with her, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Cris aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Cris', "I'm warning you now, girl"**

"She has a name, use it." Everyone said besides Snape, Dumbledore, and Moody.

"— **any funny business, anything at all —"**

McGonagall stopped her eyes wide and her lips were as thin as ever. "What is it?" Mrs. Weasley and Lily asked.

"**and you'll not have any meals for a week"**

Everyone fell quiet. "How often did they not feed you Cris?" Sirius asked as he cradled her.

"Not too often. Otherwise I would pass out while doing the house work." Cris said.

"God Cris, you don't deserve this." Sirius said.

"She is not going back there Albus." Mrs. Weasley said.

I quite agree, once we clear Sirius' name she can stay with him or with you if we can't." Dumbledore said.

"Why does my name need to be clear?" Padfoot asked. Sirius cleared his throat and decided to tell his younger self.

"I spent twelve years in Azkaban for a murder I didn't comment. I was framed for thirteen murders with one spell. One of the thirteen was Peter." Sirius said.

"Peter framed you?" James and Moony asked.

"When did this happen?" Padfoot asked.

"Soon after James and Lily were killed, I went after Peter because he was the secret keeper. More of the story is in the third book." Sirius said. McGonagall took this and began reading again.

"**and then in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Cris, "honestly…"**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe her. No one ever did.**

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Cris and it was just no good telling the Dursley's she didn't make them happen."**

"We get to hear about some of your accidental magic?" Tonks asked.

"Yep," Cris said. "some of it was actually really good."

"**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Cris coming back from the barbers looking as though she hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut her hair into a very badly shaped bob though she left her fringe, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Cris, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where she was already laughed at for her baggy clothes and taped glasses."**

More people growled.

"**Next morning, however, she had gotten up to find her hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off, three quarters of the way down her back."**

"Do you have metamorphmagus powers?" Tonks asked.

"Kind of." Cris said.

"She can only change her hair color." Hermione said. Cris then turned it to a teal color.

"Cool." James said.

"**She hadn't been given food for three days"**

Sirius held her closer as if to try and protect her from the events in the book, in truth she didn't mind. She kind of liked it, she liked it when her mom and dad each held her and whispered comforting words in her ear.

"**and a week in her cupboard for this, even though she had tried to explain that she couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force her into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls)."**

"Gross," all the girls said.

"**The harder she tried to pull it over her head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Cris.**

**Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to her great relief, Cris wasn't punished."**

"Thank God," Sirius sighed.

"**On the other hand, she'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing her as usual when, as much to Cris' surprise as anyone else's, there she was sitting on the chimney."**

"You apparated?" the present asked.

"I think she flew." Snape and Lily said.

"How do you know?" Cris asked.

"I did the same thing just off a swing." Lily said. Cris smiled that she did the same thing as her mom.

"**The Dursley's had received a very angry letter from Cris' headmistress telling them Cris had been climbing school buildings. But all she'd tried to do (as she shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of her cupboard, after being told she wasn't having any food for a week.) was jump behind the big trashcans outside the kitchen doors. Cris supposed that the wind must have caught her in mid-jump."**

"You need to learn how to lie." Sirius said.

"Sorry, I'll try harder next time." Cris said with a smile.

"**But today, nothing was going to go wrong."**

Ron, Hermione, and Neville groaned. "It wasn't that bad." Cris said.

"You still jinxed it." Hermione said. Cris smiled a little and put her head on Sirius' shoulder.

"**It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, her cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room. While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Cris, the council, Cris, the bank, and Cris were just a few of his favorite subjects."**

"I think he likes to complain about you Cris." The twins said.

"You think?" Cris asked with a grin. Sirius smiled, he was happy that she had good friends that she can count on.

"**This morning, it was motorcycles.**

**"…roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

**"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Cris, remembering suddenly. "It was flying.""**

"Did you really do that?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I was excited. I was going to the zoo for the first time." Cris said. Sirius' heart broke, 'I shouldn't have gone after the rat.' He looked down when he felt arms wrap around him to see his goddaughter hugging him. He smiled slightly and hugged her back.

"**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Cris, his face like a gigantic beet with a moustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

**"I know they don't," said Cris. "It was only a dream.""**

"No it wasn't, it was a memory." The twins said. Cris smiled over at them and nodded.

"**But she wished she hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursley's hated even more than her asking questions, it was her talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon — they seemed to think she might get dangerous ideas."**

"I think we should watch these cartoons." the twins said.

"They did give us some really good ideas." Remus said. The twins perked up and went to ask Cris and Hermione to about it but their mom stopped them.

"**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursley's bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Cris what she wanted before they could hurry her away, they bought her a cheap lemon ice pop."**

They frowned. "It wasn't bad though." Cris said.

"Only you." Ron said.

"**It wasn't bad, either, Cris thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blonde."**

"So, your mother's wit plus father's insults equals Cris. Got it." Sirius said. Cris blushed as James smiled, he was happy that his daughter got something from him other than his looks.

"**Cris had the best morning she'd had in a long time. She was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursley's so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting her."**

"Good idea," Sirius said. He hated the life that his little girl had to live like this. James and Lily were really mad about all of this so far.

"**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Cris was allowed to finish the first."**

"Sure, let Cris finish it off and buy your spoiled brat of a son a new one. Great parenting, Petunia." Lily said.

"**Cris felt, afterward, that she should have known it was all too good to last."**

"Great, what happened now?" Remus asked rubbing his eyes.

"It wasn't so bad." Cris said with a smile.

"**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge." **

"Is this what you were talking about in second year?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Cris said with a blush. She was worried about how her parents were going to take this.

"**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Cris moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. She wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least she got to visit the rest of the house."**

"Why are you comparing yourself to a snake?" James asked.

"It was just how I felt at the time." Cris said. Sirius held her closer while James sent his older version of his best friend a grateful look.

"**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Cris'.**

**It winked."**

"What? Snakes can't wink." Lily said.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"You'll find out." Cris said.

"**Cris stared. Then she looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. She looked back at the snake and winked, too."**

"Cris, are you a parseltongue?" Padfoot asked.

"No, she can't be." James and Lily said.

"I am," Cris said.

"How? It doesn't run in my family." James said.

"It will explain in the second book." Dumbledore said. Lily and James nodded and McGonagall continued.

"**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Cris a look that said quite plainly:**

**"I get that all the time."**

**"I know," Cris murmured through the glass, though she wasn't sure the snake could hear her. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Cris asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Cris peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**"Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Cris read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?""**

"So, you're talking to a snake and you don't think that this is weird at all?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Cris said sheepishly. Sirius and Remus chuckled while their younger counterparts laughed along with everyone else.

"**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Cris made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Cris in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Cris fell hard on the concrete floor gasping. It was the same spot where two nights before she had been hit by her uncle."**

"Next time I see your uncle, I'm hitting him." Fred said. Cris looked at the twins, both of them were fuming. Cris caught Fred's eye and gave him a warm smile. Meanwhile Sirius and Remus were planning something as well as everyone else. They were cut off by McGonagall reading again.

"**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror." **

"What did you do?" people asked. Cris smiled and Sirius groaned, he knew that she won't tell them anything.

"**Cris sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished."**

"That is some really advanced magic." McGonagall said. Cris blushed and hid her face in Sirius' shoulder again. Everyone else chuckled.

"**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits."**

Now everyone was laughing, well except for the obvious (Snape) the teachers and Moody were trying not to laugh but had smiles on their faces.

"**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Cris could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amiga.""**

"Well at least it's a nice snake." Luna said.

"Yep, I wonder if ever made it to Brazil." Cris said with a thoughtful look. The kids chuckled while the adults shook their heads with smiles on their faces.

"**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?""**

"It magically disappeared." Hermione said with a straight face.

"Nice Mione." Cris said. They smiled at each other then went back to the book.

"**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Cris had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death."**

"Overdramatic much?" Lily asked.

"Of course, they have to otherwise they wouldn't get the attention." Cris said. Everyone growled.

"**But worst of all, for Cris at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Cris was talking to it, weren't you, Cris?""**

"Of course he did." Ron said.

"It wasn't too bad was it?" Remus and Mrs. Weasley asked. Cris kept quiet, she wasn't able to move for days after this incident.

"**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Cris. He was so angry he grabbed her by her hair." **

"Let her go!" the adults snarled. The kids were planning something to do to Cris' relatives.

"**Uncle Vernon then threw Cris into the cupboard after taking his belt to her. He locked the door and Cris could see his moustache through the little golden shutters in the door.**

**"No meals for a week." He growled and closed the little shutters; leaving Cris in the pitch black."**

Sirius growled and brought Cris closer. He could feel tears filling in his eyes. Cris looked up at him and hugged him.

"I'm okay now; they haven't hit me since summer after third year." Cris said.

"Why did they stop?" Tonks asked.

"I kind of forgot to mention that Sirius is innocent, so they think he is an insane mass murderer and will come and turn them into bats if I'm unhappy." Cris said.

"I'll do more than that if I ever see them." Sirius growled. Everyone nodded in agreement and McGonagall continued.

"**Cris lay in her dark cupboard much later, wishing she had a watch. She didn't know what time it was and she couldn't be sure the Dursley's were asleep yet. Until they were, she couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food."**

"That's why you're so sneaky; you've had plenty of practice." Ron said.

"Do I smell a little marauder in the room?" Padfoot asked.

"No! No you don't." Sirius said. The past looked at him as if they've never seen him before.

"Why not?" James asked.

"She gets into enough trouble without pulling pranks as well." Remus said. The people from the past now understand why, they looked at Cris who was blushing and looked to the floor.

"**She'd lived with the Dursley's almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as she could remember, ever since she'd been a baby and her parents had died in that car crash. She couldn't remember being in the car when her parents had died. Sometimes, when she strained her memory during long hours in her cupboard, she came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on her forehead."**

"I still can't believe you can remember that." Remus said.

"Wait till the third book with the dementors and you'll see what I hear." Cris mumbled. Sirius held her closer but missing the looks from Fred, Charlie and George.

"**This, she supposed, was the crash, though she couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. She couldn't remember her parents at all. Her aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course she was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house."**

"You didn't know what we looked like?" Lily asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Not until Christmas in my first year." Cris said. Cris stood and walked over to her parents and hugged them. James held her tightly to him, they were going to change the future, and he has to.

"**When she had been younger, Cris had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take her away,"**

"I'm so sorry pup; I shouldn't have gone after the rat." Sirius said.

"Siri, it's okay, everything will change after this." Cris said. Sirius nodded and gave her a smile, he was happy to see her with his younger best friends.

"**but it had never happened; the Dursley's were her only family. Yet sometimes she thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know her. Very strange strangers they were, too."**

"Nobody should have been able to find you." Dumbledore said. Cris shrugged but smiled, she was happy to be in the arms of her parents.

"**A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed"**

"That was Diggle, wasn't it?" Kingsley asked.

"Yep," Cris answered with another smile.

"**to her once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Cris furiously if she knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at her once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken her hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Cris tried to get a closer look."**

"They should have known better." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I didn't mind, although I did think that I was crazy a couple of times." Cris said.

"You are crazy Cris. Just in a different way." Ron said. Cris threw a pillow at him, which hit him in the face.

"**At school, Cris had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Cristal Potter in her baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang." **

"You didn't have any friends?" Lily asked.

"Ron was my first friend." Cris said. Cris smiled at Ron who smiled back. Lily got up and hugged Ron.

"Thank you for being there for my daughter." Lily said. Ron's face turned bright red and his brothers snickered. McGonagall then handed the book over to Snape who opened it to chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 3: Letter's From No One

"**Letter's From No One"** Snape read.

"You're going to be getting your Hogwarts letter." Lily said with a smile. Cris nodded from her place between Sirius and Remus.

"But why is it more than one?" Padfoot and Ron asked. "

You'll see." Cris said.

"**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Cris her longest-ever punishment."**

People growled.

"**By the time she was allowed out of her cupboard again, the summer holidays had started"**

"But that's a month!" Remus yelled. Everyone was fuming.

"What about school?" Hermione and Lily asked.

"I went, but I had to go right back in after I got home." Cris said.

"At least there's that." McGonagall said.

"**and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches."**

"What a wonderful boy." Mrs. Weasley said.

"**Cris was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader."**

"Well that makes perfect sense." Lily said.

"I know it's like Malfoy and his gang except with Goyle as the leader." Cris said.

"That would be a sight to see." Ron said with a snort.

"**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Cris Hunting."**

"How about we hunt Dudley and his gang." Sirius growled. He brought Cris closer as if protecting her.

"**This was why Cris spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where she could see a tiny ray of hope."**

"Yes, because you wouldn't be going to the same school as Dudley." Hermione said.

"Exactly," Cris said.

"**When September came she would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in her life, she wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Cris, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny." **

"Why?" James asked.

"You'll see dad." Cris said with a smile.

"**"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Cris. "Want to come upstairs and practice?""**

"He better not have." Everyone growled. Snape looked at the next line and then looked up at Cris. Cris smiled innocently at him much to the amusement of everyone in the room.

"**"No, thanks," said Cris. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it — it might be sick."" **

Everyone laughed or chuckled at that, even Snape had a small smile on his face.

"Mother's wit, dad's insult equals a very bad combo. I feel so sorry for the teachers." Moony said with a smile.

"I'm not that bad in class, am I Remus?" Cris asked looking at the older to her right.

"No, you're not; you only use it when people insult you." Remus said.

"It makes it very entertaining." Ron and the twins said. The past people smiled at the smile in between the older selves/older best friends.

"**Then she ran, before Dudley could work out what she'd said."**

"I doubt you needed to run sweetheart." Sirius said placing a kiss to her head.

"I'm still waiting on that." Cris said with a smile while the others laughed.

"**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Cris at Mrs. Figg's.**

**Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual."**

"That's a plus at least." Lily said.

"**It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Cris watch television and gave her a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years." **

"The poor, poor chocolate." Remus and Moony said. The kids chuckled along with Sirius, Padfoot and James.

"**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters."**

"I've never been so happy that Hogwarts uniforms are black." James and Padfoot said who were still wearing them. People chuckled at that thinking the same thing.

"**They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life."**

"How is that good training?" Lily asked.

"I have no idea. But we kind of do the same thing. We throw hexes at each in the corridors." Cris said.

"True," Lily said.

"**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins,"**

People laughed.

"**he looked so handsome and grown-up. Cris didn't trust herself to speak. She thought two of her ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh."**

Now Cris didn't have problems, she laughed with everyone else.

"**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Cris went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. She went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water.**

**"What's this?" she asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if she dared to ask a question.**

**"Your new school uniform," she said.**

**Cris looked in the bowl again.**

**"Oh," she said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet.""**

"Sarcasm doesn't work on my sister, sweetie." Lily said.

"I know now, mom." Cris said with a smile.

"**"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dying some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

**Cris seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue."**

"Now that's a first." Hermione said.

"Hey!" Cris said.

"It's true Cris, don't try to deny it." Ron said.

"Thanks I love you too." Cris said but she had a small smile on her face.

"**She sat down at the table and tried not to think about how she was going to look on her first day at Stonewall High — like she was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably."**

"Cris, have I ever told you that I love your imagination?" Fred asked.

"No, but thanks, I think." Cris said. Everyone else laughed at the exchange.

"**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Cris' new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

**They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**

**"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper." **

"He made him get the mail?" Sirius asked.

"The world is ending!" the twins shouted.

"Just wait for it." Cris said with a smile at the twins antics.

"**"Make Cris get it."**

**"Get the mail, girl.""**

"Does he ever say your name?" Lily asked.

"Sometimes, when I'm in trouble or something." Cris said quietly. Everyone frowned, what else could have happened to Cris at that house.

"**"Make Dudley get it."**

**"Poke her with your Smelting stick, Dudley."**

**Cris dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and — a letter for Cris.**

**Cris picked it up and stared at it, her heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in her whole life, had written to her."**

"You didn't get any of the letters we sent you?" Ginny asked.

"What letters?" Cris asked.

"All of us and I'm sure other kids as well wrote letters to you when we were younger." Charlie said.

"I didn't get any of those." Cris said.

"That would be because they are being held in a room in the Ministry until you want to receive them. Although I would have some of them checked for curses and things like that." Dumbledore said. Cris nodded and curled into Sirius' side again thinking things over.

"**Who would? She had no friends, no other relatives — she didn't belong to the library, so she'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

**Miss. C. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs 4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey"**

"We should probably have someone watching the outgoing letters and make sure that something like this doesn't happen again." McGonagall said.

"Agreed Minerva." Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes went out.

"**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink.**

**There was no stamp."**

Mrs. Weasley smiled sheepishly as Cris chuckled thinking about the letter inviting her to the world cup.

"**Turning the envelope over, her hand trembling, Cris saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.**

**"Hurry up, girl!""**

"The girl has a name, it's not that hard." George and Padfoot said.

"It's one syllable, Cris, C-R-I-S." Fred and James said. They smiled at each other while Cris blushed.

"**shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke."**

"That was a joke?" the twins asked.

"It was so funny I forgot how to laugh." James and Padfoot said. Sirius chuckled at his younger self, Cris could tell that he was coming back to his old self.

"**Cris went back to the kitchen, still staring at her letter. She handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope." **

"You should have opened it in the hall." Sirius and Lily said. Lily looked over at Sirius confused while Sirius just had a smile on his face.

"They used to do that a lot, believe or not." Remus said.

"Really?" James, Padfoot, Moony and Lily asked.

"Yeah, you found it quite funny James." Sirius said.

"I can imagine. Padfoot, close your mouth or you'll catch flies." James said.

"Prongs!" Padfoot said. Everyone chuckled while Snape went back to reading.

"**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**

**"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk…""**

"And I'm not sorry one bit." Cris said.

"I agree with you. I've only met Marge once and she hated me since she laid her eyes on me." Lily said.

"Then you'll enjoy the third book. It was my safest year." Cris said.

"You are going to give me grey hairs," Sirius complained. Padfoot looked horrified.

"**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Cris' got something!"**

**Cris was on the point of unfolding her letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of her hand by Uncle Vernon. **

**"That's mine!" said Cris, trying to snatch it back.**

**"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon,"**

"A lot of people, apparently." Cris said.

"Of course we would, now we do just to see how you are doing." Hermione said. Cris smiled at her friends who smiled back at her.

"**shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the greyish white of old porridge."**

Tonks mimicked the face and everyone laughed. "I don't think I am going to eat porridge every again." Ron said with a look of disgust on his face.

"**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

**"Vernon! Oh my goodness — Vernon!""**

"Wow, their calling out to each without even doing the deed." Charlie said. Everyone looked green as Mrs. Weasley yelled at her second oldest.

"Wait a second, these are the two we babysat over the summer?" James asked looking at Bill and Charlie.

"I think so Prongs." Padfoot and Moony said.

"Mom, why didn't you tell us that Mr. Potter and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin babysat us?" Bill and Charlie asked.

"You never asked." Molly said.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that." Sirius said.

"Me too," Remus said.

"How could you forget, these two drove the three of us up the wall more times than we can count." James said. They looked sheepish as Bill and Charlie blushed while their siblings snickered.

"**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Cris and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.**

**"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.**

**"I want to read it," said Cris furiously, "as it's mine."**

**"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

**Cris didn't move.**

**"I WANT MY LETTER!" she shouted."**

"Oh dear, you have my temper." Lily said.

"Don't we know it." Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins said. Cris grinned sheepishly as her dad eyed her.

"Thankfully she hasn't yelled at us," Sirius said before he was cut off by Cris' glare.

"And she has Lily's glare." Remus said.

"I feel so sorry for you two." James said watching his older versions the two beside him.

"I am so not looking forward to that." Padfoot said. Moony nodded and motioned for Snape to continue.

"**"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**

**"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Cris and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Cris and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole;"**

"You can do it Cris!" the twins yelled.

"**Dudley won,"**

"What do you expect; he's four times bigger than I am." Cris said.

"Yet, you tend to beat us every time." Ron said.

"Ah, but I fight dirty when we wrestle." Cris said.

"I'm so proud." James said wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"You wouldn't say that if you were me." Ron said.

"Why?" Padfoot asked.

"You don't want to know." Ron and Neville said. Cris smiled sweetly as Snape went back to the book.

"**so Cris, her glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on her stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.**

**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address — how could they possibly know where she sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"**

**"Watching — spying — might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly." **

"We have better things to do than follow you, although we should have had a witch or wizard family planted there and not a squib." Mad-Eye said.

"I agree Mad-Eye." Sirius said with a glare to Dumbledore.

"**"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want —"**

**Cris could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

**"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer… Yes, that's best… we won't do anything…"**

**"But —"**

**"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took her in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?""**

"I still can't believe that they did that." Sirius said.

"It's dangerous; it's a miracle your magic didn't explode out of you at different intervals." McGonagall said. Sirius picked her up and held Cris close.

"**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Cris in her cupboard." **

"He didn't touch you that way did he?" Remus asked somewhat tensely. Sirius whimpered and held her tighter.

"No, he didn't, he just beat me." Cris said. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"We are definitely changing the past when we get back." Moony said. The others nodded in agreement as Snape went on.

"**"Where's my letter?" said Cris, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"**

**"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly.**

**"I have burned it."**

**"It was not a mistake," said Cris angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."**

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling.**

**He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

**"Er — yes, Cristal — about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking… you're really getting a bit big for it… we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."**

"Second bedroom? You slept in a cupboard for almost ten years while their pig of a son had two bedrooms." Mrs. Weasley said. Cris nodded and buried her head again in Sirius' side, who looked furious but wrapped his arm around her, holding her close.

"**"Why?" said Cris."**

"Why question it?" Ron asked.

"Because I wasn't used to him being nice to me." Cris mumbled.

"Good, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Mad-Eye yelled, making everyone jump.

"**"Don't ask questions!" snapped her uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

**The Dursley's house had four bedrooms:"**

Growling could be heard throughout the room.

"**one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. It only took Cris one trip upstairs to move everything she owned from the cupboard to this room. She sat down on the bed and stared around her. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been cancelled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched."**

"They have been now." Cris said.

"Traitor!" the twins and Ron said.

"What? I had to have something to do when I was locked in my room." Cris said. Everyone sombered up at that.

"**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't want her in there… I need that room… make her get out…""**

"Tough luck, big baby." Bill said.

"**Cris sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday she'd have given anything to be up here. Today she'd rather be back in her cupboard with that letter than up here without it."**

"I can understand that." Hermione said.

"Plus, I was curious, you know how I can be." Cris said.

"Oh, I know, trust me I know." Hermione and Ron said. Cris smiled sheepishly, thinking of the last four years. Sirius groaned into her hair, 'I'm going to have so many grey hairs by the end of this.' Sirius thought.

"**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Cris was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing she'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

**When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Cris, made Dudley go and get it."**

"Great, you still don't get your letter." Lily said.

"Not yet." Cris said with a smile.

"Do you at least get it this chapter?" Sirius asked.

"Nope," Cris said with another smile.

"Can you at least tell us when?" he asked.

"Next chapter I think," Cris said with a grin.

"**They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Miss. C. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive —'"**

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Cris right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Cris had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind."**

Cris, Ron and Hermione started laughing. "Are you getting some practice there Cris?" Ron said through the laugh.

"Maybe," Cris said with a smirk.

"Did you stick anything up his nose?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, nothing was small enough." Cris said and they laughed again until Snape continued reading, while everyone was wondering what in the world they were laughing about.

"**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Cris' letter clutched in his hand.**

**"Go to your cupboard — I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Cris. "Dudley — go — just go."**

**Cris walked round and round her new room. Someone knew she had moved out of her cupboard and they seemed to know she hadn't received her first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time she'd make sure they didn't fail. She had a plan."**

Sirius, Remus, Padfoot, Moony, Ron and Hermione groaned. "There isn't anything wrong with my plans." Cris huffed.

"Unless there anything like your father's than there is." Sirius said.

"Hey!" James said and stuck his tongue out at his adult best friend.

"There is nothing wrong with my plans, we're still alive right?" Cris asked.

"Yes, but you had to make stuff up on the spot that contributed to us still being alive" Hermione said.

Cris huffed as Sirius pulled her closer. James was huffing too but stopped when Lily kissed him. They pulled apart and everyone was either smiling or cheering. Cris smiled and looked between Sirius and Remus, both of them hugged her between them as Snape, looking bitter, continued reading.

"**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Cris turned it off quickly and dressed silently. She mustn't wake the Dursley's. She stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

**She was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. Her heart hammered as she crept across the dark hall toward the front door —**

**"AAAAARRRGH!"**

**Cris leapt into the air; she'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat — something alive!"**

"Is it your uncle?" the twins asked.

"**Lights clicked on upstairs and to her horror Cris realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face."**

"That's awesome Prongslet." Padfoot said.

"Prongslet?" Cris asked.

"James is Prongs, you are Prongs daughter, and therefore you are Prongslet." Padfoot said.

"Oh, I have too many nicknames." Cris grumbled.

"It's okay cub." Remus said rubbing circles on her back.

"**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Cris didn't do exactly what she'd been trying to do. He tea. Cris shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time she got back, the mail had arrived,"**

"You really do have bad luck." Moony said.

"You have no idea." Cris grumbled.

"**right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Cris could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

**"I want —" she began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before her eyes."**

"That bastard." Bill said.

"**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day."**

"Someone's paranoid." Tonks said with a light laugh.

"**He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.**

**"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."**

**"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon.""**

"He should grow a brain and listen to his wife. She obvious knows what she is talking about." James said.

"Petunia knows, listen to her." Lily said.

"**"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him."**

"That is why I mostly cooked." Cris said.

"You inherited Lily's cooking ability then." Sirius said.

"She did?" Lily and James asked.

"Seems like it, Cristal's first birthday you baked this glorious chocolate cake that was to die for." Remus said.

"I think I'm in heaven just by thinking about it." Moony said. Everyone chuckled and Snape continued with the chapter.

"**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Cris. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom. **

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises."**

"I think your uncle can give Mad-Eye a run for his money when it comes to paranoia." Tonks said. Mad-Eye glared at the girl while Snape continued.

"**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Cris found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two-dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**

**"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Cris in amazement."**

"A lot of people." Ron said.

"Not at the moment." Cris grumbled so only Sirius and Remus could hear. Sirius growled so low that nobody but both Remus' could hear.

"**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

**"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today —"**

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursley's ducked, but Cris leapt into the air trying to catch one —"**

"Why didn't you just pick one up off the floor?" Lily asked.

"Practicing." Cris said with a smile while everyone else tried to hide a smile.

"**"Out! OUT!"**

**Uncle Vernon seized Cris around the waist and threw her into the hall."**

"Hands off," all the guys under twenty growled as well as Remus and Sirius.

"**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

**"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his moustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"" **

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Lily asked. Cris just smiled secretly.

"**He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag."**

"At least he is getting some discipline." Mrs. Weasley said.

"**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while.**

**"Shake 'em off… shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this."**

"He's lost it." Mad-Eye said.

"When Mad-Eye says that than you really know that he's gone." Tonks said with a smile while Mad-Eye glared at her.

"**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer." **

"Welcome to Cris' world." Everyone said.

"**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Cris shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Cris stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering…"**

"Wondering what?" Lily asked.

"I don't remember, probably what the letter said and what had Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia spooked." Cris said.

"**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day."**

"That's not healthy; no wonder you're so skinny." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley." Cris said.

"I won't have that Cristal Rose Potter, when it's time for dinner I will personally make sure you eat at least three helpings." Mrs. Weasley said. Cris nodded sheepishly and looked at her parents.

"Thank you Molly," Lily said.

"It's no problem dear." Molly said.

"Your whole name is really pretty sweetie." Lily said.

"It was actually James' idea for the middle name." Sirius said. James blushed while Lily kissed his cheek.

"We kept to the tradition even though it is her middle name." Lily said.

"**They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

**"'Scuse me, but is one of you Miss. C. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."**

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Miss. C. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

**Cris made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked her hand out of the way. The woman stared.**

**"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.**

**"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her.**

**Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.**

**"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon."**

"Merlin, he's so far gone even the kid knows." Bill said.

"**Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.**

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley snivelled.**

**"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television."**

**Monday. This reminded Cris of something. If it was Monday — and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television — then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Cris' eleventh birthday."**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the pranksters yelled.

"Thanks but my birthday was months ago." Cris said.

"When is your birthday?" Lily and James asked.

"July," Cris said.

"July what?" they asked.

"You'll find out." Cris said.

"**Of course, her birthdays were never exactly fun — last year; the Dursley's had given her a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks."**

Sirius and Remus shared a look, next year they were going to spoil her rotten.

"**Still, you weren't eleven every day."**

"Hermione, before you go on a tangent, what I meant was you don't turn eleven every day." Cris said. Hermione blushed while the others snickered.

"**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling."**

"That can't be good." Charlie muttered looking worriedly at the girl between Sirius and Remus.

"**He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

**"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain; there was no television in there."**

"Poor Dudley, he doesn't get what he wants." Charlie said. Hermione and Cris shared a look and broke out into song. Everyone looked at them weird except for Lily.

"The Rolling Stones are still popular then?" Lily asked.

"Definitely," Cris said.

"It's a Muggle band. A lot like the Weird Sisters but not as crazy looking." Hermione said. Everyone nodded and Snape continued.

"**"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.**

**"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house."**

"I hope you didn't get sick." Mrs. Weasley and Lily said. Cris smiled and shook her head.

"**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas."**

"Did you get any?" Sirius asked. "

Yes, a bag of chips and a banana." Cris said. Sirius relaxed somewhat but was still worried.

"**He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up.**

**"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail.**

**Cris privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer her up at all."**

"You are such a pessimist." Hermione said.

"I am not." Cris huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever helps you sleep better." Ron said.

"**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Cris was left to find the softest bit of floor she could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket." **

"She will not be going back Albus." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I fully agree with Molly." McGonagall said.

"She can stay with me, you are the secret keeper, she will be safe." Sirius said.

"Please Professor, let Padfoot take her. I don't want her to step foot in that house ever again." James said. Dumbledore looked in thought so Snape continued reading.

"**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Cris couldn't sleep. She shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, her stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores"**

"That's the only thing she doesn't do in her sleep." Ron said with Neville nodding his head.

"Nah, I'll leave that to you too." Cris said. They blushed while Snape went on.

"**were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Cris she'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. She lay and watched her birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursley's would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.**

**Five minutes to go. Cris heard something creak outside. She hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although she might be warmer if it did.**

**Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?"**

"Someone is coming, right?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe," Cris said with a smile.

"**One minute to go and she'd be eleven. Thirty seconds… twenty… ten… nine — maybe she'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him"**

"Do it!" the pranksters yelled.

"— **three… two… one…**

**BOOM.**

**The whole shack shivered and Cris sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in."**

"Is it someone friendly?" Mrs. Weasley and Lily asked.

"Read and find out." Cris said. Snape passed the book to Tonks who smiled at the title.


	5. Chapter 4: Keeper of Keys

"**Chapter 4: Keeper of Keys"** Tonks said.

"You meet Hagrid first?" Sirius asked.

"Yep," Cris said popping the 'p'.

"This should be a good chapter." Remus said.

"**BOOM.**

**They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.**

**"Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly."**

"So, no change." George said with a smile.

"**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands – now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them."**

"HE BROUGHT A GUN!" Lily yelled.

"Those are dangerous." Remus said quietly, his face pale.

"Don't worry, it'll be gone soon." Cris said. Lily and Remus nodded slightly but still worried about the gun.

"**"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you — I'm armed!"**

**There was a pause. Then —**

**SMASH!"**

"Tonks, could you please yell quieter?" Remus asked.

"Sure thing, wolf boy." Tonks said with a flirty smile. Remus blushed and Cris had the idea that they liked each other.

"**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.**

**A giant of a man"**

"Half-giant, actually." Remus said.

"I know that now, thanks to that Skeeter woman." Cris said. Remus smiled and kissed her head.

"**was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair."**

"That makes him sound scary, Cris." Charlie said.

"I didn't write this." Cris said.

"I know I'm just giving you a hard time." Charlie said with a smile to the girl.

"**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.**

**"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…""**

"Typical Hagrid." Everyone under thirty-five said shaking their heads. Well those except Percy and Snape of course.

"**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.**

**"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger. **

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.**

**"An' here's Cris!" said the giant.**

**Cris looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.**

**"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes.""**

"That was the first time I heard that." Cris said.

"And definitely not the last." Remus and Sirius said.

"It certainly is true; you look like a girl version of me." James said. Cris blushed while Tonks chuckled and went back to the books.

"**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.**

**"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"**

**"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room."**

"Thank god, I'll have to thank Hagrid for that." Remus said.

"Make sure you thank him from me as well Remus." Lily said. Remus nodded and Tonks continued.

"**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

**"Anyway — Cris," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursley's, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here — I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."**

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Cris opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Cris written on it in green icing." **

"You didn't eat it did you?" Ron asked.

"You know, I don't think I did. The next few was very informative that I forgot about the cake." Cris said with a smile.

"**Cris looked up at the giant. She meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to her mouth, and what she said instead was, "Who are you?"" **

"Well at least you meant to say thank you." Mrs. Weasley said.

"How would you feel if some giant man, who knew your name and gave you a birthday cake while telling you that you look like your dad but have your mom's eyes?" Cris asked.

"I see your point Cris." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

"**The giant chuckled.**

**"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."**

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Cris' whole arm.**

**"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind.""**

"Hagrid, you will not drink in front of my daughter." Lily snapped.

"Don't worry mom, I think he only drank butterbeer." Cris said.

"**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shrivelled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Cris felt the warmth wash over her as though she'd sunk into a hot bath." **

"He's not supposed do magic, since he was expelled." Percy said.

"I think he had permission Perce." Bill said with a scowl at his little brother. Cris was seriously hoping that Percy will see the light at the end of the fourth book.

"**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea." **

"That was the butterbeer." Cris said with a smile.

"Have you had any yet?" James asked.

"Of course, I'm fifteen." Cris said. James smiled and leaned back and wrapped his arm around Lily again.

"**Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."**

**The giant chuckled darkly.**

**"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry." He passed the sausages to Cris, who was so hungry" **

"You actually ate Hagrid's cooking willingly?" Charlie asked.

"It was edible and it tasted so good." Cris said. Charlie shook his head and motioned for Tonks to continue reading.

"**she had never tasted anything so wonderful, but she still couldn't take her eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, she said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."" **

"Where did you learn your manners from anyway?" Lily asked.

"I have no idea." Cris said. Lily shook her head as Tonks continued.

"**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.**

**"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts — yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course.**

**"Er — no," said Cris.**

**Hagrid looked shocked.**

**"Sorry," Cris said quickly."**

"You didn't need to apologize Cris," Sirius said.

"I was used to it being always my fault." Cris said.

"It wasn't your fault sweetie; it was my sister and her husband." Lily said.

"Please don't apologize for something that isn't your fault." James said. Cris nodded and leaned into Sirius' side again.

"**"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursley's, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"**

**"All what?" asked Cris."**

"Hagrid isn't going to like that." Padfoot said.

"Trust me; it was worth it, but still kind of scary at the same time." Cris said.

"**"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered.**

**"Now wait jus' one second!"**

**He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursley's were cowering against the wall."**

"You're right, that would have been funny to watch, a complete stranger putting your family in line." Charlie said.

"It was funny, watching their reaction." Cris said.

"**"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursley's, "that this girl — this girl! — knows nothin' abou' — about ANYTHING?"**

**Cris thought this was going a bit far. She had been to school, after all, true her marks were bad, but that was only because she wasn't aloud to do better than Dudley."**

"Before any of you say anything, Hermione thank you for talking some sense into me." Cris said.

"You're welcome Cris. And all it took was me berating you for two and a half years." Hermione said. Cris grinned at her friend as well as everyone else.

"Oi, Ron, I think these two are good influences on you." George said. Ron glared at his brother and George shrank away.

"I think he has been hanging around Cris too long." Fred said. George nodded and Tonks continued reading.

"**"I know some things," she said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."**

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."**

**"What world?"**

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.**

**"DURSLEY!" he boomed.**

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Cris. "But yeh must know about yer mum and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."**

**"What? My — my mum and dad weren't famous, were they?""**

"That's what I hate about it. I'm famous for something that took my parents away; I would rather have them then be famous." Cris said.

"Me too pup, me too." Sirius said. Snape was now rethinking his whole respective on Cris.

"**"Yeh don' know… yeh don' know…" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Cris with a bewildered stare.**

**"Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally.**

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.**

**"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the girl anything!"**

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.**

**"You never told her? Never told her what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer her? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from her all these years?"**

**"Kept what from me?" said Cris eagerly.**

**"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.**

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.**

**"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Cris — yer a witch."**

**"You shouldn't say that to people, it's not very nice." Cris said." **

"I said the same thing when Severus told me." Lily said. Cris looked bewildered and kept looking between her mom and her potions teacher.

"Why isn't that not very nice to say to someone?" Fred asked.

"It's another way of cursing someone out. And I don't mean magic, I just mean cussing." Hermione said.

"Oh," the twins muttered.

"**"No" chuckled Hagrid. "Yeh magical like a girl wizard yer know." Cris looked at him shocked.**

**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

**"I'm a witch?" gasped Cris. "Like magic?""**

"Of course, what did you think you were a fairy?" Charlie asked.

"Ah, I was hoping to sprout wings and fly around and grant wishes." Cris said with a pout.

"That is something I would have said." Lily said with a wide smile. Cris smiled back while Sirius chuckled.

"**"O' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good 'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."**

**Cris stretched out her hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Miss. C. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. She pulled out the letter and read:**

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Miss. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

**"But that means that magic does exist." she said.**

**"Course it does who told yer that?" said Hagrid, Cris looked at Uncle Vernon who was looking very nervous. **

**"So not only did you not tell her but yer lied an' all?" Hagrid growled. **

**Uncle Vernon shrank further. **

**Questions exploded inside Cris' head like fireworks and she couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes she stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?""**

"That was your first question? Of all the questions to ask that was your first one?" Ron asked.

"Well yeah, it was a bit of a time crunch. July 31st is my birthday." Cris said. The people from the past smiled, now they knew when Cris' birthday is.

"**"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl — a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl"**

"That poor owl." Luna said. Everyone jumped, they forgot that she was here.

"— **a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Cris could read upside down:**

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**_

_**Given Cris her letter.**_

_**Taking her to buy her things tomorrow.**_

_**Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.**_

_**Hagrid"**_

"You can read it upside down? I can barely read it right side up." Ron said.

"**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone." **

"That's because it is. I know, I know." Cris said with a smile.

"I think we are beginning to get predictable." Fred whispered to George.

"I agree, we need to figure something out." George whispered back.

"**Cris realized her mouth was open and closed it quickly.**

**"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.**

**"She's not going," he said.**

**Hagrid grunted.**

**"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop her," he said.**

**"A what?" asked Cris, interested.**

**"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call non magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on.""**

"Agreed," Ron, Fred, George and Mr. Weasley said.

"When did you guys meet them?" Sirius asked.

"Before the World Cup, they came to pick me up using the floo system." Cris said. Sirius nodded, he understood it but the people from the past didn't.

"**"We swore when we took her in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of her! Witch indeed!"**

**"You knew?" said Cris. "You knew I'm a — a witch?""**

"You kept your temper?" Hermione asked with complete shock.

"I was a shocked, I mean who wouldn't be?" Cris said.

"True." Hermione said.

"**"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that — that school — and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats."**

"Who knew you had it in you, Lils." James said with a smiled.

"It's just to show our parents how much we are learning." Hermione said.

"That isn't fair." Padfoot muttered.

"Tough luck mini me." Sirius said. Padfoot looked at his older self with shock.

"I've always wanted to say that." Sirius said with a bark like laugh. Tonks shook her head and continued reading.

"**I was the only one who saw her for what she was — a freak!"**

"I hate it when she calls me that." Lily mumbled. James wrapped his arm tighter around her as she leaned into him. Sirius and Remus looked furious.

"**But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"**

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.**

**"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as — as —abnormal — and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!""**

"That's how you found out?" Sirius asked his voice shaking.

"Yeah," Cris mumbled. Sirius brought her closer as Lily and James both had tears in their eyes.

"I can't wait to see what Hagrid does to these muggles." Bill and Charlie snarled.

"**Cris had gone very white. As soon as she found his voice she said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!""**

"I still can't believe that you didn't know." Moody said.

"This should be good." Sirius said.

"**"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursley's scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Cristal Potter not knowin' her own story when every kid in our world knows her name!"**

**"But why? What happened?" Cris asked urgently.**

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious."**

"I wouldn't want to be Hagrid; it would be difficult to explain to an eleven year old that everything she knew about her parents was a lie." Mr. Weasley said.

"Hagrid did a pretty good job of it Mr. Weasley." Cris said.

"**"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Cris, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."" **

"That would have been bad." Cris said.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Either you, the twins or some other person would have had to tell me." Cris said.

"I think I'm glad that Hagrid told her, right Gred." George said.

"Right Forge." Fred said.

"**He threw a dirty look at the Dursley's.**

**"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…"**

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows —"**

**"Who?"**

**"Well — I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Gulpin' gargoyles, Cris, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…""**

"He won't tell you." Charlie said.

"**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.**

**"Could you write it down?" Cris suggested.**

**"Nah — can't spell it. All right —**_**Voldemort**_**.""**

"She got him to say it." Charlie said astonished.

"What can I say, Cris does the impossible." Ron said.

"Thanks Ronnie, I love you too." Cris said.

"Don't call me Ronnie." Ron said with a glare towards her. Cris grinned as Tonks went on.

"**Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Cris. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.**

**"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day!" **

"How did that happen?" James, Padfoot, and Moony asked.

"I have no idea and it's been eighteen years." Sirius said.

"Ew, I'm old." Padfoot said.

"I'm still young at heart even though I spent twelve years in Azkaban and the last two years on the run." Sirius said.

"You know you're older self is right. You should be glad to still be alive after spending some time with Dementors." Moony said. Padfoot nodded and Tonks went back to the book.

"**Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore" **

"Oh he tried," Remus said. James and Lily paled.

"He did?" they asked.

"Yeah, we said no way in hell and then we joined the Order of the Phoenix." Sirius said.

"He even asked me even though I'm a muggleborn?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, he said he'd look past it." Remus said. The people from the past paled even more so Tonks took that and continued.

"**ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.**

**"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' — an' —" **

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.**

**"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — I knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anywa…" **

"Hagrid is so sweet." Lily said.

"Yeah," James said with a sad smile.

"**"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it."**

"Why couldn't he?" Lily asked.

"It was because of you mom, you saved me and I lived because of your sacrifice." Cris said. Lily ran to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Of course I would, you are my baby girl and I would do anything for you. Even though at the moment I'm not your mother I will be and we will change all of this and possibly get rid of Voldemort sooner." Lily said. Cris smiled and sat back down between Sirius and Remus who had silent tears running down their faces. Cris hugged them both while Tonks continued.

"**Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even — but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Cris. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age — the McKinnon's,"**

"Not Marlene!" Lily cried. Sirius had more tears running down his face.

"I was planning on asking Marley to marry me." Sirius said.

"Oh Sirius," Lily said as she hugged him as well. Cris curled up next to him and hugged him tightly.

" **the Bones,"**

"All of them?" Moony asked, his face pale. "No, Amelia is still alive as well as her niece Susan." Hermione said.

"**the Prewett's" **

"Not Gideon and Fabian?" Padfoot and James asked. Molly nodded and their faces paled even more.

"I'm so sorry Molly." Moony said. Molly smiled a watery smile while Mr. Weasley comforted her.

"— **an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."**

**Something very painful was going on in Cris' mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, she saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than she had ever remembered it before — and she remembered something else, for the first time in her life: a high, cold, cruel laugh." **

Everyone's faces paled. "You weren't lying." Percy said.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Cris asked.

"How do you remember that?" James asked.

"Sometimes, young children can remember the most tragic events clearer than some adults." Lily said. Sirius hugged Cris tighter to him.

"**Hagrid was watching her sadly.**

**"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot…."**

**"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Cris jumped; she had almost forgotten that the Dursley's were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.**

**"Now, you listen here, girl," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured" **

Cris flinched and Sirius growled. "He won't be able to touch from now on, Crisy, I promise." Sirius said. Many of the people in the room growled at that as well and both Remus' looked ready to kill.

"— **and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdoes, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion" **

"No it's not!" Padfoot, Sirius, Moony and Remus yelled. James and Lily smiled appreciated to their protective friends.

"— **asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types — just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end -"**

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat.**

**Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley — I'm warning you — one more word…"" **

"Get him Hagrid!" the twins and Charlie yelled. Cris smiled, they are going to love what Hagrid does to Dudley.

"**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

**"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.**

**Cris, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.**

**"But what happened to Vol-, sorry — I mean, You-Know-Who?""**

"I forgot that you didn't always say the name." Ron said with a smile.

"And how long did that last?" Cris asked.

"Not very long." Ron sighed. Cris smiled as Tonks shook her with a smile and continued with the chapter.

"**"Good question, Cris. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see… he was gettin' more an' more powerful — why'd he go?**

**"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion."**

"I wonder if Hagrid is a seer." Ron said.

"No, but we have some." Mr. Weasley said.

"That makes so much sense." Cris said.

"Why?" the Weasley's asked.

"Just some of the things that Ron had said came true." Cris and Hermione said. Ron blushed while everyone looked thoughtful.

"He isn't back." Percy hissed.

"Why would I lie about something like that, Perce?" Cris asked.

"Don't call me that." Percy hissed while his parents looked at him sadly. They hoped he'll come around at the end of the fourth book.

"**Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die."**

"He surely didn't look human." Cris said.

"What do you mean?" James, Lily and Padfoot asked.

"He kind of looked like he was part snake. He didn't have a nose but slits instead and his eyes were blood red and he was white as a sheet." Cris said. Everyone cringed at the description.

"**Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back. **

**"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Cris. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on — I dunno what it was, no one does — but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."**

**Hagrid looked at Cris with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Cris, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake."**

"Oh pup, you need to stop thinking like this." Sirius said.

"I'll try not to." Cris said with a sheepish smile.

"**A witch? Her? How could she possibly be? She'd spent her life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if she was really a witch, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock her in her cupboard?"**

"Because it doesn't work like that." Everyone said.

"I know that now," Cris said with a blush.

"**If she'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick her around like a football?**

**"Hagrid," she said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a witch."**

**To her surprise, Hagrid chuckled.**

**"Not a witch, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"" **

"YES!" the twins shouted making Moony and Remus cover their ears.

"**Cris looked into the fire. Now she came to think about it… every odd thing that had ever made her aunt and uncle furious with her had happened when she, Cris, had been upset or angry… chased by Dudley's gang, she had somehow found herself out of their reach… dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, she'd managed to make it grow back… and the very last time Dudley had hit her, hadn't she got her revenge, without even realizing she was doing it? Hadn't she set a boa constrictor on him?"**

"Which was brilliant. You earned some Marauder points." James said. Cris grinned, happy that she made her dad proud.

"**Cris looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at her.**

**"See?" said Hagrid. "Cristal Potter, not a witch — you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts.""**

"Wish I wasn't." Cris mumbled into Sirius' side. Sirius rubbed her back while Tonks went on.

"**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.**

**"Haven't I told you she's not going?" he hissed. "She's going to Stonewall High and she'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and she needs all sorts of rubbish — spell books and wands and —"**

**"If she wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop her," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's daughter goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. Her name's been down ever since she was born." **

"Everyone with a magical core in the UK has their name down." McGonagall said.

"**She's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and she won't know herself. She'll be with youngsters of her own sort, fer a change, an' she'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled—" **

**"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HER MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER —" he thundered, "— INSULT — ALBUS — DUMBLEDORE — IN — FRONT — OF — ME!" He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley — there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Cris saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers." **

Everyone was laughing; the twins and the young marauders were rolling on the floor.

"**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.**

**"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do.""**

More laughter proceeded.

"**He cast a sideways look at Cris under his bushy eyebrows.**

**"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm — er — not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff — one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job." **

**"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Cris.**

**"Oh, well — I was at Hogwarts meself but I — er — got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore." **

**"Why were you expelled?"'**

"He won't tell you." Bill, Charlie, the twins and both sets of the marauders said. Ron, Hermione and Cris shared a smirk.

"How did you find out?" Bill asked.

"Second year." Cris said.

"Why?" the twins and the marauders asked.

"Not telling." The trio said.

"You are too nosy for your own good." Sirius said.

"I blame her parents." Remus said. James and Lily blushed while everyone laughed.

"**"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town; get all yer books an' that."**

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Cris.**

**"You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' doormice in one o' the pockets.""**

"That's that, Kings it's your turn." Tonks said. Kingsley took the book and opened it to the fifth chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

"**Chapter 5: Diagon Alley," **Kingsley said.

"Yea, it's your first trip." Hermione said.

"It should have us taking her the first time." Lily whispered, tears in her eyes.

"I know, at least she's alive." James said. Lily nodded and Kingsley continued.

"**Cris woke early the next morning. Although she could tell it was daylight, she kept her eyes shut tight.**

_**It was a dream, **_**she told herself firmly**_**. I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard."**_

"You are such a pessimist." Hermione said.

"Someone has to be in our group." Cris said.

"True," Hermione said while Ron nodded.

"**There was suddenly a loud tapping noise.**

_**And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door**_**, Cris thought, her heart sinking."**

"That should have been your first clue, Petunia doesn't tap on anything." Lily said. Cris smiled sheepishly at her mom. With a chuckle Kingsley continued.

"**But she still didn't open her eyes. It had been such a good dream."**

"It wasn't a dream, Prongslet." Padfoot said. Cris grinned at the younger version of her godfather.

"**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

**"All right," Cris mumbled, "I'm getting up."**

**She sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off her. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.**

**Cris scrambled to her feet, so happy she felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside her."**

"A balloon? That's a good idea." Fred said. George smiled and wrote it down on another piece of paper. Cris glared and Fred's smile faded.

"**She went straight to the window and jerked it open.**

**The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.**

**"Don't do that."" **

"It wants paying sweetie." Lily said.

"I know that now mom," Cris said. Lily blushed that almost matched her hair color.

"**Cris tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at her and carried on savaging the coat.**

**"Hagrid!" said Cris loudly. "There's an owl —"**

**"Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa.**

**"What?"**

**"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets.""**

"Don't get lost," Charlie said.

"Yeah, Hagrid has hundreds of pockets in his coat." Padfoot said.

"I didn't get lost, I'm here." Cris said. They grinned sheepishly and Kingsley started reading again.

"**Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets — bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags… finally, Cris pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins.**

**"Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily." **

"Oh Hagrid, she won't know." James said.

"We know James, we know." Lily said patting his hand.

"**"Knuts?"**

**"The little bronze ones."**

**Cris counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Cris could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window.**

**Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched." **

"Then why did he…." Ron started.

"It was to get her used to our currency Ronald." Percy said. Ron blushed but glared at his traitor brother.

"**"Best be off, Cris, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."**

**Cris was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. She had just thought of something that made her feel as though the happy balloon inside her had got a puncture." **

"Not the balloon!" the twins and the past marauders yelled.

"Shut up." Cris glared at the five of them. The instantly shut up.

"Your daughter is scary." Padfoot whispered.

"I know she gets it from her mother." James whispered back.

"I see James in her as well, especially her smirk and the glint in her eyes." Moony whispered.

"Geez, just what we need." Padfoot said.

"I feel sorry for your future selves." James said.

"**"Um — Hagrid?"**

**"Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.**

**"I haven't got any money — and you heard Uncle Vernon last night… he won't pay for me to go and learn magic."" **

"No, you have money. The Potter family is one of the richest families in the wizarding world." James said. Cris looked uncomfortable, she didn't realize that she was that rich.

"You'll have even more when I die; I named you as my heir soon after you were born." Sirius said.

"But that would only happen if I'm the only Black left." Padfoot said.

"I am, Reggie died a year after graduating from school." Sirius said.

"No, how?" Padfoot asked his face was pale.

"He joined the death eaters when he was sixteen, I'm not entirely sure how he died, there was never a body recovered. We're not sure if Voldemort killed him for trying to get out or some other DE." Sirius said.

"I can change this right?" Padfoot asked. Sirius nodded and Kingsley went back to reading to lift the heavy mood while James and Moony were comforting Padfoot.

"**"Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"**

**"But if their house was destroyed —"**

**"They didn' keep their gold in the house, Cris! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold — an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither.""**

"Did you actually eat it?" Ron asked.

"I had some of the sausages. Which was pretty good cold." Cris said.

"**"Wizards have banks?"**

**"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."**

**Cris dropped the bit of sausage she was holding." **

"It is a bit shocking but not as shocking as actually seeing them." Hermione said.

"No kidding." Lily said. Cris smiled and leaned into Sirius again. It was nice to spend time with everyone.

"**"**_**Goblins**_**?"**

**"Yeah — so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Cris.**

**Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe — 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you — gettin' things from Gringotts — knows he can trust me, see.""**

"Hagrid is a trust worthy guy, as long as you don't get him drunk." Moony said.

"Or Flatter him." Cris and Hermione said. The adults groaned while the past marauders looked proud at Cris.

"**"Got everythin'? Come on, then." Cris followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.**

**"How did you get here?" Cris asked, looking around for another boat.**

**"Flew," said Hagrid."**

"Flew?" many people asked.

"I still can't figure out how, unless he took a thestral or a hippogriff. Although, I think it is more thestral." Cris said.

"Indeed Miss Potter." Dumbledore said with a small smile in her direction but not directly at her. Cris was kind of upset at that, wondering why the headmaster was ignoring her, maybe it was the incident with the dementors.

"**"**_**Flew**_**?"**

**"Yeah — but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh."**

**They settled down in the boat, Cris still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying." **

"Still can't," Cris said. Then Lily's and Hermione's faces lit up.

"What?" Cris and James asked.

"Mary Poppins." Lily and Hermione said. Cris laughed along with Sirius, Remus, Moony and Tonks.

"Who's Mary Poppins?" Ron asked.

"She's a nanny, she has this umbrella and she flies with it." Hermione said. Now everyone was laughing, picturing Hagrid and his pink umbrella flying. When everyone was calm again Kingsley continued to read.

"**"Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Cris another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter — er — speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"" **

"Oops," Cris said blushing.

"Technically you didn't say anything a book did." Hermione said. Cris grinned as Sirius chuckled.

"**"Of course not," said Cris, eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land.**

**"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Cris asked.**

**"Spells — enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons' guardin' the high security vaults."**

"There better not be." Charlie said glaring at Bill.

"I'm not a liberty say whether or not there is a dragon down there." Bill said. Charlie was still glaring at Bill when Kingsley went back to the book.

"**And then yeh gotta find yer way — Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat.""**

"Why do I get the feeling that Cris, Ron and Hermione will be trying to rob Gringotts sooner or later?" Sirius asked.

"Because they probably will." The twins said. Sirius groaned while Cris hugged her godfather to try and comfort him.

"**Cris sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the Daily Prophet. Cris had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, she'd never had so many questions in her life."**

"That hasn't changed." Hermione said.

"Hey!" Cris cried. Hermione grinned while Cris chucked a pillow at her.

"**"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual,""**

"Well that hasn't changed." Cris said.

"No kidding," Sirius said.

"I'll have you know that we do the best we can from the lies you've been spewing." Percy said.

"Sure, while they're at that they'll chuck people into Azkaban with no trial whatsoever." Cris said.

"They threw Padfoot into Azkaban with no trial?" James asked pale.

"No, they didn't give him a trial, they should have but they didn't." Mr. Weasley said. James nodded but had no words.

"**Hagrid muttered, turning the page.**

**"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Bella asked, before she could stop himself.**

**"'Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice.""**

"The Minister did not do that." Percy snarled.

"I assure you, he did for the first few years." Dumbledore said. Percy's ears turned red as Kingsley continued.

"**"But what does a Ministry of Magic do?""**

"Nothing!" Cris and the younger Weasley's and Hermione yelled.

"Why do you hate them?" Lily asked.

"Other than the fact I was almost expelled for protecting myself and Dudley from dementors and throwing Sirius into Azkaban for something he didn't do." Cris said. Lily's face grew from curious to furious at that, if the minister was there heaven help him.

"**"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."**

**"Why?"**

**"Why? Blimey, Cris, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone." **

**At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street.**

**Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Cris couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Cris? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?""**

"Oh Hagrid, I hope no one grew suspicious." Lily said.

"I'm not sure." Mr. Weasley said.

"No one was called to obliviate anybody so I don't think so." Tonks said.

"**"Hagrid," said Cris, panting a bit as she ran to keep up, "did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?"**

**"Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."**

**"You'd like one?"**

**"Wanted one ever since I was a kid — here we go."" **

Cris, Ron and Hermione smirked a bit.

"**They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the notes to Cris so she could buy their tickets." **

"Muggle money is still a bit easier." Lily said.

"Yeah, at least they have numbers on them. While we have to remember a certain amount of sickles to a galleon and another amount of knuts to a sickle. It can get confusing." Hermione said.

"**People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent." **

"What was that for?" Ron asked.

"A bed for Fang I think." Cris said. Some of the kids chuckled.

"**"Still got yer letter, Cris?" he asked as he counted stitches.**

**Cris took the parchment envelope out of her pocket.**

**"Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."**

**Cris unfolded a second piece of paper she hadn't noticed the night before, and read:**

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**UNIFORM**_

_**First-year students will require:**_

_**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**_

_**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

_**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**_

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_**1 wand**_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 set of glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope set**_

_**1 brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"**_

"I've always hated that rule." James grumbled. Cris shared a secret smile with McGonagall who smiled at her.

"**"Can we buy all this in London?" Cris wondered aloud.**

**"If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.**

**Cris had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow." **

"Hagrid," Bill chuckled.

"**"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops. **

**Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Cris had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursley's had cooked up?" **

"Your forgetting one thing, they don't approve of imagination." Fred said. Fred grinned at Cris which made her blush,

"I know that Fred." Cris said.

"**If Cris hadn't known that the Dursley's had no sense of humor, she might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told her so far was unbelievable, Cris couldn't help trusting him." **

"That's why I asked him to go and get you." Dumbledore said. Cris smiled at him, thankful because Hagrid became her first friend.

"**"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."**

**It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Cris wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Cris had the most peculiar feeling that only she and Hagrid could see it." **

"You are, it has the same charms that Hogwarts has on it." Hermione said. Cris rolled her eyes at her friend, she knew that now.

"**Before she could mention this, Hagrid had steered her inside.**

**For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut." **

"He's still there?" James and Padfoot asked.

"Yeah, he seems very friendly as ever." Remus said. Everyone chuckled at that.

"**The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"**

**"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Cris' shoulder and making Cris' knees buckle."**

"He doesn't know his own strength some times." James said chuckling over at Padfoot and Sirius. Padfoot was rubbing his chest while Sirius was shaking his head at the memory of being hugged by Hagrid.

"**"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Cris, "is this — can this be —?"**

**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent." **

"That's got to be a first." James said.

"And I hate it." Cris said. Sirius hugged her close giving the little comfort that he can.

"**"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Cristal Potter… what an honor."**

**He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Cris and seized her hand, tears in his eyes.**

**"Welcome back, Miss. Potter, welcome back." **

**Cris didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at her. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.**

**Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Cris found herself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron."**

"That was completely awkward, I know Hagrid explained it to me, but I guess I was hoping that I wasn't that famous." Cris said.

"I can understand that." Sirius said.

"**"Doris Crockford, Miss. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."**

**"So proud, Miss. Potter, I'm just so proud."**

**"Always wanted to shake your hand — I'm all of a flutter."**

**"Delighted, Miss. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."**

**"I've seen you before!" said Cris, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop!"**

**"She remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? She remembers me!""**

"You just made his day." Tonks said with a smile.

"I know," Cris said.

"**Cris shook hands again and again — Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.**

**A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching." **

"I really should have suspecting him." Cris mumbled too low for anyone to hear.

"**"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Cris, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."**

**"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Cris' hand,**

"I forgot he touched me there, that means it was after this that Voldemort attached himself to him." Cris said.

"It makes sense; he doesn't have the turban on." Hermione said.

"How do you know he doesn't have it on?" Ron asked.

"It didn't say anything about it." Bill said, he was wondering what in the world they were talking about.

"**"c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."" **

"Sure you were," Cris growled.

"**"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"**

**"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it.**

**"N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought. **

**But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Cris to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.**

**"Must get on — lots ter buy. Come on, Cris."**

**Doris Crockford shook Cris' hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.**

**Hagrid grinned at Cris.**

**"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh — mind you, he's usually tremblin'.""**

"I still can't believe that he was faking it." Hermione said.

"I know it was so bloody annoying." Cris said.

"Wait, that stutter was fake?" Fred asked.

"You'll see." Cris said. The twins huffed while Cris grinned mischievously.

"**"Is he always that nervous?"**

**"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience… They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag — never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject — now, where's me umbrella?" **

**Vampires? Hags? Cris' head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.**

**"Three up… two across…" he muttered. "Right, stand back, Cris."**

**He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.**

**The brick he had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.**

**"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."**

**He grinned at Cris' amazement. They stepped through the archway. Cris looked quickly over her shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.**

**The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them."**

"Don't get the collapsible." Remus and Moony shouted.

"Bad experience Remus?" Cris asked. The both of them blushed as James, Padfoot, Sirius and Lily laughed.

"**"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."**

**Cris wished she had about eight more eyes."**

Ron shuddered; Cris gave him a warm smile.

"**She turned her head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…""**

"Was that you, mom?" Ginny asked.

"I think it might have been." Mrs. Weasley said.

"**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Cris' age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Cris heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —""**

"Stop and get a look at it!" James and Padfoot shouted. The both of them were practically drooling. Cris laughed and her father and her younger godfather while they threw her a look.

"**There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Cris had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon…**

**"Gringotts," said Hagrid.**

**They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was —**

**"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Cris. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Cris noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:**

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

_**For those who take, but do not earn,**_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_

_**So if you seek beneath our floors**_

_**A treasure that was never yours,**_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

_**Of finding more than treasure there.**_

**"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid."**

"I still think that at some point these three will try and rob the place." George said.

"They are crazy enough to do it." Fred said.

"**A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Cris made for the counter.**

**"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Miss. Cristal Potter's safe."**

**"You have her key, sir?"**

**"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. **

**Cris watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.**

**"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.**

**The goblin looked at it closely.**

**"That seems to be in order."**

**"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen.""**

"Hagrid!" said the adults and teachers.

"Why is that such a bad thing?" James asked.

"Cristal has both of your curiosities combined; it makes her very nosy for her own good." Remus said. Cris blushed and hid her face while Sirius chuckled.

"I feel so sorry for you." Padfoot said.

"**The goblin read the letter carefully.**

**"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"**

**Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Cris followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.**

**"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Cris asked.**

**"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."" **

"Hagrid," groaned Remus and Sirius. Cris grinned sheepishly again.

"It's not your fault; it's your parents fault." Sirius said.

"Hey!" Lily and James shouted. They pouted while everyone else chuckled.

"**Griphook held the door open for them. Cris, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in — Hagrid with some difficulty — and were off.**

**At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Cris tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible." **

"That's the point, but it's impressive that you remembered that much." Bill said. Cris grinned and a flush of embarrassment spread across her face.

"**The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.**

**Cris' eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but she kept them wide open. Once, she thought she saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late" **

"They're better not be." Charlie growled.

"— **they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.**

**"I never know," Cris called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?""**

Lily and Hermione opened their mouths but Ron and James covered their mouths. "I'm sure that Hagrid explained it fine Lily-flower." James said.

"Don't call me that James." Lily said.

"**"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it,""**

"See, Hagrid explained it fine mom." Cris said.

"That isn't what I was going to say." Lily and Hermione said.

"**said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."**

**He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.**

**Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Cris gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts." **

"Please, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, I would be more than happy to help you out. I wouldn't mind." Cris said.

"No Cris, we couldn't take it." Mr. Weasley said.

"Please Arthur, Molly, she has more than enough." James said.

"We'll think about it James, we consider Cris a part of family." Mrs. Weasley said. Lily and James smiled, happy that their daughter found a family that loved her.

"**"All yours," smiled Hagrid.**

**All Cris' — it was incredible. The Dursley's couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from her faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Cris cost them to keep?"**

Everyone growled again.

"**And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to her, buried deep under London. Hagrid helped Cris pile some of it into a bag.**

**"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms; we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"**

**"One speed only," said Griphook.**

**They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Cris leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom,"**

"You don't have any fear, do you?" Lily asked looking at her daughter.

"Maybe," Cris said.

"Oh, dear god." James said.

"Her boggart isn't even Voldemort." Remus said.

"You really aren't scared of him?" James asked he was secretly proud of his daughter. Cris shook her head and Kingsley kept reading.

"**but Hagrid groaned and pulled her back by the scruff of her neck.**

**Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.**

**"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.**

**"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.**

**"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Cris asked.**

**"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.**

**Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Cris was sure, and she leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least — but at first she thought it was empty. Then she noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor." **

"The Philosopher's Stone." Remus said.

"What?" Cris asked.

"The Philosopher's Stone, that's what the package is." Moony said.

"No fair," Ron grumbled.

"It took us months to figure it out." Cris grumbled.

"We had help; it's the title of the book." Remus said.

"At least he had help." Hermione murmured. Remus laughed at their faces as they scowled at both he and his younger self.

"**Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Cris longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.**

**"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid. **

**One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Cris didn't know where to run first now that she had a bag full of money. She didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that she was holding more money than she'd had in her whole life — more money than even Dudley had ever had.**

**"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Cris, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Cris entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous."**

"Why did he leave you alone?" Lily asked.

"I didn't get into any trouble; I can tell you that I didn't make a friend though." Cris said. Lily looked confused but contented with finding out from the book.

"**Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.**

**"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Cris started to speak. "Got the lot here — a young man being fitted up just now, in fact."**

**In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face" **

"Malfoy," the twins and the trio scowled at the book.

"That idiot reproduced?" James asked.

"You knew him?" Cris asked.

"Barely, he was in his seventh year when we started at Hogwarts." Moony said.

"Padfoot knew him a bit better though." James said.

"I wish I didn't. I can't believe he married Cissa." Sirius said.

"As much as I love talking about our family can we please continue?" Tonks asked. Kingsley continued without arguing.

"**was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Cris on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over her head, and began to pin it to the right length.**

**"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"**

**"Yes," said Cris.**

**"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy."**

"What's the point in that if the wand chooses the wizard?" Lily asked.

"I have no idea; this is Malfoy we are talking about." Cris said.

"You really hate him don't you?" James asked.

"Hate him, no, I think he's cute. Yes I hate him." Cris said with a slight smirk. Her father looked shocked when she said he was cute.

"Well, he is pretty good looking, but I don't go with guys who run to their father whenever we defend ourselves." Cris said.

"I'm with you there." Ginny and Hermione said.

"**He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."**

**Cris was strongly reminded of Dudley."**

"We should totally tell him that, I'd pay to see the look on his face from being compared to a 'filthy Muggles'. " Ron said. Cris got a mischievous glint in her eyes again, she was planning something.

"**"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.**

**"No," said Cris."**

James looked ready to faint

"**"Play Quidditch at all?"**

**"No," Cris said again."**

James fell out of his chair, pretending to cry in anguish. "My own blood, not knowing what Quidditch is!" he cried. Cris looked mischievous again and looked up at Sirius. He got the hint and nodded his head in understanding. The silent message was passed around the pranksters while Kingsley went back to reading.

"**wondering what on earth Quidditch could be."**

"Do you at least like it? Even though you can't fly, do you like the game?" James asked his eyes pleading. Cris frowned and shook her head.

"I hate the game, this git talks nothing but that idiotic game." Cris said pointing at Ron. Ron huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, determined to keep a straight face to keep from laughing. James' face fell again in horror; his own daughter didn't like Quidditch.

"I blame you being raised by Muggles." James mumbled heartbrokenly.

"**"I do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"**

**"No," said Cris, feeling more stupid by the minute.**

**"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been — imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?""**

"There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuffs." Tonks said.

"So you went in Hufflepuff like your dad?" Padfoot asked.

"Yep, and I'm proud of it." Tonks said glaring at her cousin to get her point across. Padfoot cowered and motioned for Kingsley to continue.

"**"Mmm," said Cris, wishing she could say something a bit more interesting.**

**"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Cris and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in."**

"That was nice of him." Lily and Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

"**"That's Hagrid," said Cris, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."**

**"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"**

**"He's the gamekeeper," said Cris. She was liking the boy less and less every second."**

"Don't worry, we are too." Sirius said putting an arm around her again.

"**"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage — lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."**

**"I think he's brilliant," said Cris coldly.**

**"Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"**

**"They're dead," said Cris shortly. She didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.**

**"Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all."**

"That little ferret!" Sirius shouted. The trio started laughing along with the twins.

"Fourth book," Cris gasped out.

"**"But they were our kind, weren't they?"**

**"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean.""**

"Good answer," Remus said with a light smile on his lips.

"**"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you?"**

More people scowled at the book.

"**They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"**

**But before Cris could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's it you're done, my dear," and Cris, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.**

**"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.**

**Cris was rather quiet as she ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought her (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts)."**

"My favorite." James and Lily said. They smiled along with Cris, she was happy to find out the more things she had in common with her parents.

"**"What's up?" said Hagrid.**

**"Nothing," Cris lied.**

**They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Cris cheered up a bit when she found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When they had left the shop, she said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"**

**"Blimey, Cris, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know — not knowin' about Quidditch!"**

**"Don't make me feel worse," said Cris. She told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's.**

**"— and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in —"**

**"Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were — he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles — look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"**

**"So what is Quidditch?"**

**"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like — like soccer in the Muggle world — everyone follows Quidditch — played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls — sorta hard ter explain the rules.""**

"No it's not!" James and Padfoot yelled. James still looked sad that his daughter didn't like his favorite sport.

"**"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"**

**"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but —"**

**"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Cris gloomily.**

**"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin."**

"I can name one." Cris, Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus said with a dark look towards the book.

"Who?" Padfoot and James asked.

"You'll find out," Sirius said with a sigh, they will not like this one bit.

"**You-Know-Who was one."**

**"Vol-, sorry —You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"**

**"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.**

**They bought Cris' school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag Cris away from **_**Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.**_

**"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley.""**

"I approve," both sets of the marauders said earning a glare from McGonagall. They smiled innocently and she just shook her head.

"**"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."**

**Hagrid wouldn't let Cris buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Cris, Cris herself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).**

**Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Cris' list again.**

**"Just yer wand left — A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."**

**"You don't have to —"**

**"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at"**

"Yeah Neville," Cris said with a grin.

"Hey, I happen to like Trevor. Even though he does get away from me." Neville said with a grin back at her.

"— **an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls; they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."**

**Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Cris now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. Cris couldn't stop stammering her thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell." **

"So that's how you got Hedwig," Hermione said with a smile. Cris nodded with a grin, she loves her owl.

"**"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursley's. Just Ollivander's left now — only place fer wands, Ollivander's, and yeh gotta have the best wand."**

**A magic wand… this was what Cris had been really looking forward to." **

"I think everyone does." Lily said with a smile. Cris smiled back but she was worried, what would they think when they find out about her wand?

"**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.**

**A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Cris felt strangely as though she had entered a very strict library; she swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to her and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of her neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic."**

"You could feel that?" Moody asked.

"Um, yeah. I thought everyone could." Cris said.

"Not everyone my dear, few people can and the ones who can have a lot of power." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"**"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Cris jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair. **

**An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.**

**"Hello," said Cris awkwardly.**

**"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Cristal Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work.""**

"How does he remember this?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sure. I think he might use a memory charm or he has a very good memory." Dumbledore said.

"**Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Cris. Cris wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**

**"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course.""**

"Do you think he knows?" James whispered to Padfoot and Moony.

"I don't know maybe," Padfoot whispered.

"But how could he, unless you guys registered in the future." Moony whispered.

"I don't think so; I think that is what I did to break out of Azkaban." Padfoot whispered. Moony nodded in thought while Kingsley continued to read.

"**Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Cris were almost nose to nose. Cris could see herself reflected in those misty eyes."**

"Creepy," Neville said with a shudder.

"No kidding," Cris muttered.

"**"And that's where…"**

**Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Cris' forehead with a long, white finger."**

"Why did he touch it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I have no idea." Cris said.

"Can we?" the twins asked.

"Absolutely not!" Cris snarled, glaring at them. They shut up immediately under the glare much to the amusement of their siblings and parents.

"**"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…""**

"Nobody could have known, no one is born evil, they choose to be." Cris said.

"Well said Cristal." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"**He shook his head and then, to Cris' relief, spotted Hagrid.**

**"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again… Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"**

**"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.**

**"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.**

**"Er — yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.**

**"But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.**

**"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Cris noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke."**

"Of course not, he would never." Fred said.

"It's not like we've seen him use it three times so far." George said with a smile.

"**"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now — Miss. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"**

**"Er — well, I'm right-handed," said Cris.**

**"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Cris from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."**

**Cris suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.**

**"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Miss. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."**

**Cris took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost at once.**

**"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —"**

**Cris tried — but she had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.**

**"No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."**

**Cris tried. And tried. She had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.**

**"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."**

**Cris took the wand. She felt a sudden warmth in her fingers.**

**She raised the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks"**

"Gryffindor colors!" the past marauders yelled. Cris grinned but still felt very worried.

"**shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.**

**Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…"**

**He put Cris' wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…"**

**"Sorry," said Cris, "but what's curious?"**

**Mr. Ollivander fixed Cris with his pale stare.**

**"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."" **

"Holy shit!" was heard throughout the room and nobody reprimanded them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked looking at her friend, whose hair went back to black.

"I didn't know how to tell anybody." Cris said.

"True, that would have been a very awkward conversation." Ron said.

"On the plus, it saved my life back in June, without it I'd probably be dead." Cris said. Lily and James paled, what on earth happened last June to almost kill their baby girl?

"Now that that's out of the way can we continue, there is very little left of this chapter?" Kingsley asked. Everyone nodded and he continued.

"**Cris swallowed.**

**"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Miss. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."**

**Cris shivered. She wasn't sure she liked Mr. Ollivander too much. She paid seven gold Galleons for her wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.**

**The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Cris and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Cris didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; she didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Cris' lap.**

**Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Cris only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped her on the shoulder.**

**"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said.**

**He bought Cris a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Cris kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow."**

"I think all muggleborns and raised feel the same way." Hermione said.

"**"You all right, Cris? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid.**

**Cris wasn't sure she could explain. She'd just had the best birthday of her life — and yet — she chewed her hamburger, trying to find the words.**

**"Everyone thinks I'm special," she said at last. **

**"All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander… but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry — I mean, the night my parents died."**

**Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile. **

**"Don' you worry, Cris. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts — I did — still do, 'smatter of fact.""**

"That's pretty good advice." James said, Cris smiled at her dad and curled into her godfather's side once again.

"**Hagrid helped Cris on to the train that would take her back to the Dursley's, then handed her an envelope.**

**"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September — King's Cross — it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursley's, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me…. See yeh soon, Cris."**

**The train pulled out of the station. Cris wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; she rose in her seat and pressed her nose against the window, but she blinked and Hagrid had gone." **

"That's it." Kingsley said.

"Hagrid forgot to tell her how to get onto the platform!" Lily said in a panicked voice.

"Don't worry mom, I get on okay." Cris said. Lily sighed in relief as Kingsley passed the book to Moody.


	7. Chapter 6: Journey From Platform 9 34

"**Chapter 6: Journey From Platform 9 3/4" **Moody read.

"Thank god, you get out of there." James said.

"Yep, met some pretty nice people as well." Cris said. She grinned over at the Weasley's who grinned back at her, well not Percy.

"**Cris' last month with the Dursley's wasn't fun. True, Dudley was now so scared of Cris, he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Cris in her cupboard, force her to do anything, or shout at her — in fact, they didn't speak to her at all."**

"Well there's that at least." James said.

"I got a bit lonely after a while." Cris said with a shrug.

"I imagine it would." Lily said.

"**Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Cris in it were empty."**

"Yeah, I guess it would be lonely," Ron said with a frown.

"Don't worry, I don't feel like that now." Cris said with a smile.

"I would hope not, we follow you around all the time at Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I appreciate it." Cris said. They smiled and nodded at her.

"**Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while. Cris kept to her room, with her new owl for company. She had decided to call her Hedwig, a name she had found in A History of Magic. Her school books were very interesting." **

"Traitor!" the twins and Ron shouted.

"What, I was bored and excited to learn more about the wizarding world." Cris said.

"Me too." Lily and Hermione said. The three of them smiled at each other.

"**She lay on her bed reading late into the night, Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice. Every night before she went to sleep, Cris ticked off another day on the piece of paper she had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first." **

"I think everyone did that." Remus chuckled. Cris smiled, relieved that she wasn't the only one.

"**On the last day of August he thought she'd better speak to her aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day,"**

"Smart, give them less of a chance to say no." Moody said. Cris blushed while Sirius hugged her tighter.

"**so she went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. She cleared her throat to let them know she was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room."**

Everyone laughed, "Just think, if that's all it takes then we should have a lot of fun." Fred said.

"Right you are Gred." George said.

"**"Er — Uncle Vernon?"**

**Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.**

**"Er — I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to — to go to Hogwarts."**

**Uncle Vernon grunted again.**

**"Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?"**

**Grunt. Cris supposed that meant yes."**

"Geez Cris, you're talented. I didn't know you knew three languages." Fred said.

"Well troll is easy to speak and understand, remember?" Cris asked.

"Yep, so does that mean your uncle is part troll?" George asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Lily and Cris said.

"**"Thank you."**

**She was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.**

**"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"" **

"Nope, they are illegal." Lily said.

"Which is no fun; they would be so much fun to ride on." James whined.

"**Cris didn't say anything.**

**"Where is this school, anyway?"**

**"I don't know," said Cris, realizing this for the first time. She pulled the ticket Hagrid had given her out of her pocket.**

**"I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," she read.**

**Her aunt and uncle stared."**

"Petunia knows how to get on," Lily said. Cris smiled reassuringly at her mom who smiled back at her.

"**"Platform what?"**

**"Nine and three-quarters."**

**"Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."**

**"It's on my ticket."**

**"Barking," said Uncle Vernon," **

"That's offensive." Sirius and Padfoot said. Everyone who knew tried to stifle a snicker.

"**"howling mad,"**

"That's offensive," Remus and Moony said. Everyone laughed at that.

"**the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."**

**"Why are you going to London?" Cris asked, trying to keep things friendly."**

"I shouldn't have even bothered." Cris mumbled. Sirius and Remus rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"**"Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings.""**

"Ah, he should keep it." James said.

"Yeah, it gives him more personality." Padfoot said. People laughed while Moody grunted, he wanted to finish this chapter.

"**Cris woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep."**

"I did too." Lily said. Cris smiled, she was learning more and more about how her and parents had in common.

"**She got up and pulled on her jeans because she didn't want to walk into the station in her wizard's robes —"**

"Smart," Lily said.

"**she'd change on the train. She checked her Hogwarts list yet again to make sure she had everything she needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room; waiting for the Dursley's to get up.**

**Two hours later, Cris' huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursley's' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Cris, and they had set off.**

**They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Cris' trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for her." **

"That's oddly nice of him," Lily said.

"What's he planning?" James asked. The both of them were dreading finding out what Vernon did to their daughter.

"**Cris thought this was strangely kind Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.**

**"Well, there you are, girl. Platform nine — platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"" **

"That bastard, please tell me he didn't leave you there." Lily said.

"Sorry mom, but then I would be lying." Cris said. Lily snuggled up to James, trying to calm herself down.

"**He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.**

**"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Cris turned and saw the Dursley's drive away. All three of them were laughing."**

"That son of a bitch, Petunia knows she knows how to get onto the platform." Lily cried. James soothed her while Moody continued.

"**Cris' mouth went rather dry. What on earth was she going to do? She was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. She'd have to ask someone. She stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters.**

**The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Cris couldn't even tell her what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Cris was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Cris asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one.**

**In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. Cris was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, she had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and she had no idea how to do it; she was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk she could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl." **

"Please tell me that you don't do something stupid." Lily begged.

"Not this year." Cris said.

Lily groaned, "I blame you." She said to James.

"It's not my fault." James said.

"Yes it is." Lily and Moony said.

"What is this, pick on James day?" he asked.

"Nah, that's next week, we're just practicing." Moony said. James huffed and crossed his arms, Moody continued reading.

"**Hagrid must have forgotten to tell her something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. She wondered if she should get out her wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten." **

"Don't do that!" Percy cried.

"Hey, Perce, I know this. This happened four years ago. So take a chill pill, you can't change anything that happened. That goes for you as well." Cris said to Sirius and Remus said. They nodded although they didn't promise anything.

"**At that moment a group of people passed just behind her and she caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"— packed with Muggles, of course —""**

"Thank god, they can help you. Maybe," Lily said. Cris smiled and but didn't say anything.

"**Cris swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair." **

"Thank god, it's the Weasley's." Lily said.

"So this is how you and Ron became friends." Sirius mused. Cris and Ron blushed but before anyone could say anything Moody continued reading.

"**Each of them was pushing a trunk like Cris' in front of him — and they had an owl.**

**Heart hammering, Cris pushed her cart after them. They stopped and so did she, just near enough to hear what they were saying.**

**"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother." **

"How can you forget? It's the same every year." Padfoot asked.

"I like to make sure that they don't forget." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Makes sense," Lily said.

"**"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl,"**

Ginny blushed the same shade as her hair. "It's okay Gin-Gin; you'll get to go next year." Sirius said.

"Shut it you mutt." Ginny said. Sirius pouted and Padfoot wondered if everyone knew about them being animagi to help Moony during the transformations.

"**also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mum, can't I go…"**

**"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."**

**What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten.**

**Cris watched, careful not to blink in case she missed it — but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of her and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished."**

"Bad luck, sweetie" Lily said.

"**"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.**

**"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?""**

"I still don't get how you can tell them apart, Cris." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I pay attention to the littlest things." Cris said.

"That is amazing, our own mother can't tell us apart but little Cris can." Fred said. Cris stuck her tongue out at Fred who grinned back at her.

"**"Sorry, George, dear."**

**"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone — but how had he done it? Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there — and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.**

**There was nothing else for it.**

**"Excuse me," Cris said to the plump woman."**

"You were so polite; you should be proud Lily, James. The both of you made one pretty special girl." Mrs. Weasley said. Cris blushed and hid her face in Sirius' chest. Sirius chuckled and kissed her head.

"**"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."**

**She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose." **

"Thanks Cris, and here I thought we were friends." Ron said. The twins were laughing while his other brothers were trying hard not to laugh.

"It's an accurate description." Hermione said with a smile.

"Just you wait until your description." Ron said. Hermione shut up with that and looked at Cris.

"**"Yes," said Cris. "The thing is — the thing is, I don't know how to —"**

**"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Cris nodded.**

**"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."**

**"Er — okay," said Cris.**

**She pushed her trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid."**

"That's the point." Sirius said.

"We know," Cris and Ron said grimacing slightly at the memory of crashing into the barrier.

"**She started to walk toward it. People jostled her on their way to platforms nine and ten. Cris walked more quickly. She was going to smash right into that barrier and then she'd be in trouble — leaning forward on her cart, she broke into a heavy run — the barrier was coming nearer and nearer — she wouldn't be able to stop — the cart was out of control — she was a foot away — she closed her eyes ready for the crash — It didn't come… she kept on running… she opened her eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said **_**Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock**_**. Cris looked behind her and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words **_**Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**_** on it, she had done it."**

"Yea!" her parents and Padfoot and Moony cheered.

"**Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.**

**The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Cris pushed her cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. **

**She passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again.""**

"Neville!" the trio and Luna said. Neville blushed beet red.

"**"Oh, **_**Neville**_**," she heard the old woman sigh.**

**A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd."**

"That's Lee." The twins said.

"**"Give us a look, Lee, go on."**

**The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.**

**Cris pressed on through the crowd until she found an empty compartment near the end of the train. She put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave her trunk toward the train door. She tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice she dropped it painfully on her foot."**

"Ouch," Tonks said.

"I had help after this," Cris said grinning at the twins who grinned back at her.

"**"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins she'd followed through the barrier. **

**"Yes, please," Cris panted.**

**"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!""**

"Wait, they're being helpful?" Charlie asked.

"We can be helpful when we want to." George said.

"Ye of little faith." Fred said.

"**With the twins' help, Cris' trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.**

**"Thanks," said Cris, pushing her sweaty hair out of her eyes.**

**"What's that?" said one of the twins" **

"Hey," they cried.

"I didn't know your names yet, so give me a break." Cris said. They nodded smiling at her.

"**suddenly, pointing at Cris' lightning scar.**

**"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you —?"**

**"She is," said the first twin. **

**"Aren't you?" he added to Cris.**

**"What?" asked Cris.**

**"Cristal Potter." chorused the twins.**

**"Oh, her," said Cris."**

"Really, that's what you said?" Sirius asked.

"Hey I wasn't used to anyone recognizing me on sight." Cris said. Sirius calmed down and hugged her again.

"**"I mean, yes, I am. But call me Cris."**

**The two boys gawked at her, and Cris felt herself turning red."**

"Didn't mean to embarrass you Cris." The twin said under their mom's glare.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean too." Cris said smiling at them, she thought it was kind of cute now.

"**Then, to her relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.**

**"Fred? George? Are you there?" **

**"Coming, Mum."**

**With a last look at Cris, the twins hopped off the train.**

**Cris sat down next to the window where, half hidden, she could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying." **

"You eavesdropped on us?" Ron asked. Cris blushed and hid her face.

"That's what you get for being a kid of a marauder." Sirius said.

"You need to come pranking with us!" the twins shouted.

"Nah, I'm good thanks." Cris said.

"I think I'd rather you be pranking then what you do end up doing." Remus said rubbing a hand over his face and through his hair.

"Sorry," Cris mumbled. Remus and Sirius chuckled and hugged her saying that they didn't blame her.

"**Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.**

**"Ron, you've got something on your nose."**

**The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.**

**"Mum — geroff" He wriggled free.**

**"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins."**

The marauders chuckled.

"**"Shut up," said Ron.**

**"Where's Percy?" said their mother."**

"Who cares," the siblings beside Percy said. Percy felt himself going red. They didn't understand that he was doing this for them, protecting them from the dangerous Potter girl from her lies. Mrs. Weasley looked sadly at her third oldest son; she hoped that he will come back before it's too late.

"**"He's coming now."**

**The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Cris noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter P on it.**

**"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front; the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —"**

**"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."**

**"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once —"**

**"Or twice —"**

**"A minute —"**

**"All summer —""**

"I love these guys." James and Padfoot said. The twins bowed and as everyone laughed.

"**"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.**

**"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.**

**"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there."**

**She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.**

**"Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've blown up a toilet or —""**

"Never give a prankster ideas, Molly." Remus and Moony said.

"I know, I shouldn't have said anything, I don't even know if they did or not." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh they did." McGonagall said with pursed lips.

"**"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."**

**"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."**

**"It's not funny. And look after Ron."**

**"Don't worry; ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."**

**"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.**

**"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"**

**Cris leaned back quickly so they couldn't see her looking."**

"You really should go pranking with us sometime." George said.

"I'll think about it." Cris said with a smirk.

"Thank god she doesn't." McGonagall mumbled to no one in particular.

"**"You know that black-haired girl who was near us in the station? Know who she is?"**

**"Who?"**

**"Cristal Potter! But she goes by Cris"**

**Cris heard the little girl's voice.**

**"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see her, Mum, eh please…"" **

"Aww," Lily cooed. The guys chuckled while Cris and Ginny blushed, they were actually good friends now.

"**"You've already seen her, Ginny, and the poor girl isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is she really, Fred? How do you know?"**

**"Asked her. Saw her scar. It's really there — like lightning."**

**"Poor dear — no wonder she was alone, I wondered. She was ever so polite when she asked how to get onto the platform."**

**"Never mind that, do you think she remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?""**

"You didn't ask, did you?" Lily asked glaring at the twins.

"We didn't, we promise." The twins said they were cowering under Lily's glare.

"**Their mother suddenly became very stern.**

**"I forbid you to ask her, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though she needs reminding of that on her first day at school.""**

"Thank you Molly." Lily and James said.

"Don't mention it." Mrs. Weasley said.

"**"All right, keep your hair on."**

**A whistle sounded.**

**"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.**

**"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."**

**"We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat."" **

"I never got that." Ginny said.

"It went to someone else who needed it more." George said.

"Dear lord, what am I going to do with you two?" Mrs. Weasley asked shaking her head.

"Love us for who we are?" Fred asked. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and smiled, they reminded her of her brothers.

"**"George!"**

**"Only joking, Mum."**

**The train began to move. Cris saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.**

**Cris watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Cris felt a great leap of excitement. She didn't know where she was going to — but it had to be better than what she was leaving behind. **

**The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in.**

**"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Cris. "Everywhere else is full."" **

"Was it really or just the emptiest you could find?" Cris asked.

"The emptiest I could find." Ron said. Cris smiled at him who smiled back at her.

"**Cris shook her head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Cris and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Cris saw he still had a black mark on his nose."**

"And you didn't tell me?" Ron asked.

"Sorry," Cris grinned sheepishly.

"It's okay; I don't even remember how it came off." Ron said.

"Boys," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hey!" Cris, Ginny and Hermione said.

"I didn't mean you three just these six." Mrs. Weasley said gesturing towards her sons.

"**"Hey, Ron."**

**The twins were back.**

**"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."**

**"Right," mumbled Ron.**

**"Cris," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then." **

**"Bye," said Cris and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.**

**"Are you really Cristal Potter?" Ron blurted out.**

**Cris nodded, "Call me Cris." **

**"Oh — well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron."**

"It's always a good thing to be cautious with these two." Charlie said.

"No kidding," Neville mumbled remembering the canary crèmes.

"**"And have you really got — you know…" He pointed at Cris' forehead. "Scar," he said in a hushed voice.**

**Cris pulled back her fringe to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.**

**"Wicked," he said. "So that's where You-Know-Who —?"**

**"Yes," said Cris, "but I can't remember it."**

**"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly."**

"RON!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "I told you not to ask."

"Technically you told the twins not to ask." Ron said. Mrs. Weasley huffed and crossed her arms over her chest while the twins high fived Ron.

"**"Well — I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."**

**"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Cris for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.**

**"Are all your family wizards?" asked Cris, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found her."**

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I had no idea what kind of world I was walking into and I wanted to collect all the information I could with memorizing my books," Cris said. Hermione blushed while Cris and Ron chuckled.

"**"Er — Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him.""**

"That's sad," Lily said.

"**"So you must know loads of magic already."**

**The Weasley's were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about." **

"Before you protest, I was just thinking that because both of you are from wizarding families." Cris said. "

I can see the logic in that." Remus said. "Thanks, Remus." Cris said with a smile.

"**"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"**

**"Horrible — well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."**

**"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy."**

"Damn books." Ron muttered.

"How do you think I feel?" Cris asked. They shared a look before Moody continued reading.

"**"I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts.**

**You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left — Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first."**

"Oh Ron," Mrs. Weasley cried. She wrapped her arms around Ron.

"I don't feel that way now guys." Ron said.

"You shouldn't have felt this way to begin with, son." Mr. Weasley said. Ron got out of his mother's embrace and sat back next Hermione.

"**You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat.""**

The trio, Sirius and Remus growled at the mention of the rat.

"**Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep."**

"That sounds familiar." James whispered to the other too.

"Yeah, I wonder why Pete isn't here." Moony whispered.

"I have a feeling that we will find out sooner or later." Padfoot whispered.

"**"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up.**

**Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff — I mean, I got Scabbers instead."**

**Ron's ears went pink.**

**He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.**

**Cris didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, she'd never had any money in her life until a month ago, and she told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up."**

"It didn't really, I was just surprised, I always heard that we were spoiled and got everything you wanted." Ron said. Cris blushed and smiled at Ron.

"She would have been, if Voldemort didn't go after her." Sirius mumbled.

"**"… and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a witch or about my parents or Voldemort —"**

**Ron gasped.**

**"What?" said Cris.**

**"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed" **

"It's just a name; it's kind of silly to be scared of a name. It's like being scared of the sun." Cris said.

"True, and like you said, it even isn't his real name." Hermione said. That gave people something to think about.

"**"I'd have thought you, of all people —"**

**"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Cris, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn… I bet," she added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying her a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."" **

"You're not Miss Potter; you're in the top ten of your year." McGonagall said. Cris blushed while Lily and James looked proud at their blushing daughter while Sirius hugged her close.

"**"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."**

**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.**

**Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?""**

"Some of everything," Ron said. Cris smiled sheepishly over at Ron who smiled back at her.

"**Cris, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to her feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Cris went out into the corridor.**

**She had never had any money for sweets with the Dursley's, and now that she had pockets rattling with gold and silver she was ready to buy as many Mars Bars" **

"Those are good." Remus said.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me that you know that." Sirius said. Remus pouted while Sirius grinned at his friend.

"**as she could carry — but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Cris had never seen in her life. Not wanting to miss anything, she got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts." **

"You're making me hungry." Ron, Sirius, and Padfoot groaned.

"We'll eat soon." Mrs. Weasley said. They nodded and Moody went back to the book.

"**Ron stared as Cris brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.**

**"Hungry, are you?"**

**"Starving," said Cris, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.**

**Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef…"" **

"I thought you did." Mrs. Weasley said frowning.

"No, that's me." Percy said his ears red.

"Alright, I'll try and remember that Ron." Mrs. Weasley said. Ron's face burned bright red.

"**"Swap you for one of these," said Cris, holding up a pasty. "Go on —"**

**"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."**

**"Go on, have a pasty," said Cris, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with."**

"Aw, your first friend." Lily cooed.

"Aren't they so cute?" James snickered. Ron and Cris blushed as Cris stuck a tongue out at her parents.

"**It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Cris' pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).**

**"What are these?" Cris asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. **

**"They're not really frogs, are they?" She was starting to feel that nothing would surprise her. **

**"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."" **

"I have him." Remus said.

"I'll swap you later?" Ron asked.

"Alright," Remus said.

"**"What?"**

**"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know — Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect — famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy.""**

"I have Ptolemy." Bill said.

"Can I swap you?" Ron asked.

"Maybe," Bill said with a smirk. Before Ron could start begging Moody started reading again.

"**Cris unwrapped her Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and moustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore. **

**"So **_**this**_** is Dumbledore!"** **said Cris.**

**"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa — thanks —"**

**Cris turned over her card and read:**

_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS**_

_**Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel." **_

"It was there the whole time." Cris whined.

"So annoying, all those books." Ron whined.

"What are you talking about?" everyone asked.

"You'll find out." The trio said. "I hate that answer." Padfoot complained.

"Then don't ask." Cris said.

"_**Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling. **_

**Cris turned the card back over and saw, to her astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.**

**"He's gone!"**

**"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron.**

**"He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her… do you want it? You can start collecting."**

**Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped. "Help yourself," said Cris. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos.""**

"They don't, really?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"**"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "Weird!""**

"I think Ron is more like dad then we thought." Bill whispered to Charlie.

"No kidding," Charlie whispered back.

"**Cris stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on her card and gave her a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Cris couldn't keep her eyes off them. Soon she had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. She finally tore her eyes away from the Druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.**

**"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Cris. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor — you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once.""**

"I did, it was disgusting." George said making a face.

"And how did you know what one tasted like?" Hermione asked.

"It was a dare!" George exclaimed while the others laughed.

"**Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.**

**"Bleaaargh — see? Sprouts."**

**They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Cris got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end of a funny grey one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper."**

"That's where your good luck goes." Fred said with a smile.

"That's not a bad selection." James said.

"I was luckier than some of the other people I know." Cris said. Neville blushed but before anyone could comment Moody continued reading.

"**The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. **

**There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Cris had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful."**

Neville groaned while the trio and the twins snickered.

"**"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"**

**When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"**

**"He'll turn up," said Cris.**

**"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him…"**

**He left.**

**"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."" **

"Damn rat," Ron mumbled.

"**The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.**

**"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…"**

**He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.**

**"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway —"**

**He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.**

**"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth." **

"Hey!" Hermione said.

"I didn't write this Mione." Cris said raising her hands in surrender.

"I don't blame you, I'll blame the author." Hermione said. Cris grinned and Moody continued reading.

"**"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.**

**"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."**

**She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.**

**"Er — all right."**

**He cleared his throat.**

**"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."" **

"I can't believe you fell for that!" George laughed out.

"That was pretty good," James said.

"We give you marauder points." Padfoot said. The twins broke into wide grins.

"**He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.**

**"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it?**

**I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is,"**

Moody took a deep breath, "Do you ever breathe?" he asked.

"Sorry Mad-Eye." Hermione said shyly, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"**I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" **

**She said all this very fast.**

**Cris looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.**

**"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.**

**"Cris Potter," said Cris. **

**"Are you really?" said Hermione.**

**"I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."**

**"Am I?" said Cris, feeling dazed."**

"Sorry Cris, I was just excited." Hermione said.

"I understand that." Cris said with a smile towards her friend.

"**"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." **

**And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.**

**"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron."**

"How in the world did you three become friends?" Lily asked.

"It took a few months." Cris said.

"And in the meantime, some very rude comments from Ron and few from Cris." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Cristal!" Lily shouted.

"We apologized profusely after that, didn't we Ron?" Cris said cringing from getting told off from her mom. Ron nodded while Cris snuggled closer to Sirius, she was happy to get told off from her mom, she wondered if she would have gotten a few howlers over the years from the stuff she and Ron and Hermione have down.

"**He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell — George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."**

**"What house are your brothers in?" asked Cris.**

**"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."**

**"That's the house Vol-, I mean; You-Know-Who was in?"" **

"I still find it funny that you didn't use to say it." Ron said.

"Well, I stupid for listening to the fear of the silly made up name rather than listen to what my gut was telling me." Cris said.

"You gut told you to say the name?" Fred asked.

"I guess in a way, it felt wrong to call him You-Know-Who." Cris said. They quieted down and Moody continued reading.

"**"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.**

**"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Cris, trying to take Ron's mind off houses."**

"You definitely get that from your mother." James said with a smile.

"Which is a good thing; if she was like you she would be teasing Ron like no tomorrow for that." Lily said.

"True," James conceded. Ron turned to Cris.

"Hey mate, I'm glad you're like your mom, I don't think I could take getting teased by someone at a higher level than Fred and George." Ron said.

"You're welcome, I think." Cris said. Ron grinned at her while Moody, in a gruff voice, continued reading.

"**"So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"**

**Cris was wondering what wizards and witches did once they'd finished school.**

**"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron.**

**"Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles — someone tried to rob a high security vault.""**

"We never did catch whoever did it." Bill said.

"That's because he died at Hogwarts at the end of the year." Cris said.

"How in the world do you know that?" Sirius asked.

"He told me before he died." Cris said.

"I'm not getting anything else am I?" Sirius asked.

"Nope, but you'll find out soon." The trio said.

"**Cris stared.**

**"Really? What happened to them?"**

**"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."" **

"We really need to start paying attention to the stuff he says." Cris said wide eyed.

"I know we need to write these down." Hermione said.

"So You-Know-Who was behind it?" Bill asked.

"In a way," Ron said.

"**Cris turned this news over in her mind. She was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. She supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying. **

**"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.**

**"Er — I don't know any." Cris confessed."**

"My heart can't take much more of this!" James cried out. Everyone was trying really hard to keep a straight face, so far the trick was working.

"**"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world —" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just talking Cris through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time.**

**Three boys entered, and Cris recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop.**

**He was looking at Cris with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.**

**"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Cristal Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?""**

"No, I'm just a random witch who happens the have the same name." Cris said. Everyone laughed.

"Why aren't you this funny at school?" George asked recovering from laughing.

"Not sure," Cris said shrugging.

"**"Yes," said Cris. She was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.**

**"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Cris was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**

**Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.**

**"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford.""**

"Oi!" the Weasley kids shouted.

"Why that little ferret, the Weasley's a lot better than your family, that's for damn sure." Tonks said.

"Thank you Tonks." Mrs. Weasley said. Tonks nodded giving Mrs. Weasley a smile while Moody continued.

"**He turned back to Cris. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."**

**He held out his hand to shake Cris', but Cris didn't take it.**

**"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," she said coolly.**

**Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.**

**"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents."**

"He did not just say that!" Lily snarled.

"I will be having a talk with him after this." Snape muttered. He didn't like the fact that Draco rubbed this in someone's face.

"**They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasley's and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."**

**Both Cris and Ron stood up.**

**"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.**

**"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.**

**"Unless you get out now," said Cris, more bravely than she felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than her or Ron."**

"You are definitely a Gryffindor." Sirius smiled hugging her close. Cris blushed again, what were they going to say when they find out she almost went to Slytherin? Will they hate me?

"**"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."**

**Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron — Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.**

**Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle"**

"Wow, he actually did something useful." Sirius said wide eyed.

"I know." Cris and Ron mumbled.

"— **Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.**

**"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.**

**"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Cris. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No — I don't believe it — he's gone back to sleep.""**

"That really sounds familiar." Moony whispered to the other two.

"No kidding, but it can't be Pete, can it?" James whispered.

"Who knows, all we know is that you're dead, I'm in prison for a murder I didn't commit and Moony is doing who knows what." Padfoot whispered. James and Moony fell quiet, thinking that over.

"**And so he had.**

**"You've met Malfoy before?"**

**Cris explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.**

**"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"**

**"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" **

**"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"" **

"You realize that Cris is there as well, right?" Bill asked.

"Shut up," Ron said with a blush.

"I changed in the bathroom." Cris said. Sirius let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and held her close.

"**"All right — I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" **

**Ron glared at her as she left. Cris peered out of the window. It was getting dark. She could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.**

**She and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him; you could see his sneakers underneath them." **

"Why do you have to be so observant?" Ron asked.

"I'll try not to, but you do realize I usually keep these to myself right." Cris said. Ron blushed again while everyone laughed.

"**A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."**

**Cris' stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, she saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.**

**The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Cris shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Cris heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Cris?"**

**Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.**

**"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"**

**Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Cris thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. **

**Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.**

**"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."**

**There was a loud "Oooooh!"**

**The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers."**

"It's the same every year." McGonagall said with a smile.

"**"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Cris and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.**

**"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"**

**And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.**

**"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.**

**"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.**

**"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.**

**They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.**

**"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"**

**Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door."**

"That's it." Moody said in a gruff voice. He handed it to Sirius but before they did that Mrs. Weasley asked the room to provide a fully stocked kitchen and got set to making some snacks.

"You can continue, I can hear from here." Mrs. Weasley said. Sirius chuckled and started the seventh chapter.


	8. Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat

"**Chapter Seven: The Sorting Hat," **Sirius read.

"Oooooh, we get to hear what the hat said to you." Hermione said with a wide smile.

"You did take forever on the stool." Fred said. Cris sighed; they were going to find out. What were they going to think? Cris began to slightly panic and Remus sensing this gave her a comforting smile and wrapped his arm around her.

**The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Cris' first thought was that this was not someone to cross. **

"And yet you still did it." McGonagall said.

"I'm so proud!" James cried.

"All those times I did were for a good cause." Cris said.

"And we wish you didn't have to do that." Sirius and Remus said.

"If I have any grey hairs, they're from you." Sirius huffed. Cris smiled innocently at him and he continued reading.

**"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.**

**"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."**

**She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursley's' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.**

**They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Cris could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.**

"Aw, are the ickle firsties scawed?" Fred asked. George snickered next to him.

"I seem to recall you two to be pretty scared as well." Charlie said with a snicker. Cris and Ron were laughing at them while Sirius, with a smile on his face, continued reading.

**"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.**

**You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.**

"Or in the hospital wing." Ron, Hermione, the twins, Ginny, Neville and Luna said.

"Hey!" Cris whined.

"It's true Cris, and you know it. Your just danger prone." Fred said. Cris huffed while her parents and Remus and Sirius sighed.

**"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. **

"Which is something you tend to forget." McGonagall sighed.

"We get it back in the end." Cris said.

"We don't," James sighed. His daughter beat him at something.

"All we do is play harmless pranks to get a few laughs out of people." Padfoot said.

"Laughter is a good remedy to times of great peril, which is why we do it." Moony said. McGonagall stared wide eyed, that was actually a smart idea.

**At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.**

**"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."**

**Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, **

"How did that get there?" Lily asked.

"I have no idea." Neville blushed.

**and on Ron's smudged nose.**

"Thanks Cris," Ron said rubbing his nose self-consciously.

"I live to serve." Cris said bowing slightly. The twins grinned at her, Fred loved how her eyes lit up and George loved her smile. They looked at each other; they were both falling for her. They told each other silently that they would be talking about this later.

**Cris nervously took a bobble from her wrist and tied her hair up in a ponytail. **

"Maybe I should grow my hair out. Then I could control it better." James mused.

"Don't," Lily, Padfoot and Moony said.

"I like it like this." Lily said. James blushed while Lily ran a hand through his hair. Sirius smiled at the display, hoping that if they do change it they will see this every day.

**"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."**

**She left the chamber. Cris swallowed.**

**"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" she asked Ron.**

**"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." **

"You really shouldn't listen to the twins Ron; they're more than likely pulling your leg." Charlie said.

"I know that now," Ron said. The twins smiled again and Sirius began reading again.

**Cris' heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But she didn't know any magic yet — well she knew the words to some of them but she had never tried any. What on earth would she have to do? She hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived.**

**She looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need.**

**Cris tried hard not to listen to her. She'd never been more nervous, never, not even when she'd had to take a school report home to the Dursley's saying that she'd somehow turned her teacher's wig blue.**

The twins and both sets of marauders laughed. "How did that happen?" Fred managed to ask.

"Magic, silly, don't you know that." Cris said with a wink towards Fred. Fred blushed while Sirius continued reading.

**She kept her eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead her to her doom. **

"Pessimist," Ron and Hermione coughed. Cris huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Sirius chuckled and continued reading.

**Then something happened that made her jump about a foot in the air — several people behind her screamed. **

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"It's okay Lils; I bet it's just the ghosts." James said. Lily just nodded; she was worried about her little girl. What will be going on that made the trio so worried?

**"What the —?"**

**She gasped. So did the people around her. About twenty ghosts**

"See Lily, nothing to worry about." James said kissing her cheek. Lily nodded and snuggled closer to James. Cris smiled at her parents and then looked over at the twins, they were too cute. Cris' eyes widened again but kept them to herself as Sirius started reading again.

**had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.**

**What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"**

**"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"**

**A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years**

"It's the same every year." James said.

"Huh, one would think that the same conversation would get boring." Cris said.

"One would think," Lily agreed.

**"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"**

**A few people nodded mutely.**

**"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."**

**"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."**

**Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.**

**"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."**

**Feeling oddly as though her legs had turned to lead, Cris got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind her, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.**

**Cris had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place.**

Everyone sighed, it certainly was splendid, and home to those who don't feel at home with their families.

**It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Cris looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. She heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." **

"I'm still shocked that you could remember that." Ron said.

"Have you ever read it?" Hermione asked.

"No, but that's what I have you and Cris for." Ron said.

"Is that all we are to you?" Cris asked mock hurt.

"No, it's not, I promise." Ron said suddenly to help his friend out. Cris smiled over at him and he glared at her, she tricked him. Sirius messed her hair up and she glared at him and tried to get it to flatten itself. James then proceeded to mess his up which made Cris smile.

**It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.**

**Cris quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house. **

"Professor, can we…?" George asked.

"Absolutely not, Mr. Weasley. The sorting hat does not leave the school." McGonagall said sternly. The twins then started to come up with something to stick in the Dursley's house.

_**Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it**_**; Cris thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing **

"It's a Muggle magic trick." Hermione said.

"How," Mr. Weasley asked.

"It's not really magic, it's just an illusion, and it makes people think that it's real." Lily said.

"Oh, fascinating." Mr. Weasley said. Cris shook her head fondly at him.

— **noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, she stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:' **

"Sing Sirius, sing!" the twins yelled.

"No, don't sing." James, Remus, Cris and Moony shouted. Sirius was just about to open his mouth when Cris took it.

_**"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_

_**A smarter hat than me.**_

The twins and the younger marauders now made it their mission to find a smarter hat.

_**You can keep your bowlers black,**_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

_**And I can cap them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see,**_

_**So try me on and I will tell you**_

_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

All the Gryffindors cheered.

_**Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**_

_**Set Gryffindors apart;**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

Tonks and Moody cheered.

_**Where they are just and loyal,**_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_

_**And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_

Kingsley and Luna cheered.

_**if you've a ready mind,**_

_**Where those of wit and learning,**_

_**Will always find their kind;**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

Snape smirked; being the only Slytherin in the room he did nothing else.

_**You'll make your real friends,**_

_**Those cunning folk use any means**_

_**To achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

_**And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**_

**The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.**

**"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Cris. "I'll kill Fred; he was going on about wrestling a troll."**

The trio smiled while the teachers looked pale, remembering the incident.

**Cris smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but she did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching.**

**The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Cris didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment.**

**If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for her.**

"Then everyone would go there." McGonagall said with a small smile towards Cris. Cris blushed as the twins snickered, when she glared at them they shut up.

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.**

**"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"**

**A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause —**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. **

**The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Bella saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at Hannah.**

**"Bones, Susan!"**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

"There's no Gryffindor's yet." James pouted.

"I hate it when that happens." Padfoot said.

**shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.**

**"Boot, Terry!"**

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

**The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.**

**"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Cris could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.**

"Finally," James and Padfoot said. Mrs. Weasley glared at the twins but they smiled innocently up at her.

**"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Cris' imagination, after all she'd heard about Slytherin, but she thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. **

"That's because they are honey." James said.

"We know," the trio said. Cris though kept looking at her dad. They smiled at each other while Sirius continued.

**She was starting to feel definitely sick now. She remembered being picked for teams during gym at her old school. She had always been last to be chosen, not because she was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked her.**

**"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!" **

**Sometimes, Cris noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Cris in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.**

**"Granger, Hermione!"**

**Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.**

**"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.**

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley chided.

"You might want to get used to it, Mrs. Weasley. After we became friends the both of them apologized." Hermione said.

"Alright dear, I'll try not. But no promises." Mrs. Weasley said. Ron sent Hermione a thank you smile which Hermione nodded in return.

**A horrible thought struck Cris, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if she wasn't chosen at all?**

**What if she just sat there with the hat over her eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off her head and said there had obviously been a mistake and she'd better get back on the train?**

"That will never happen." McGonagall said. Cris smiled but didn't say anything.

**When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool.**

"Alice did the same thing, don't worry." Remus said.

"Really?" Neville asked. Remus nodded but Lily looked over at Neville.

"Your Alice and Frank's son?" Lily asked. He nodded but Lily still looked confused.

"But where were they in the beginning? They're not dead are they?" Lily asked in hysterics.

"Mom, if Nev doesn't want to explain it will explain in the fourth book." Cris said. Neville looked thankful over at Cris who gave him a warm smile.

"Alright, but I don't like this one bit." Lily huffed.

**The hat took a long time to decide with Neville.**

**When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."**

**Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"**

**Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.**

**There weren't many people left now. "Moon"…, "Nott"… , "Parkinson"… , then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"… , then "Perks, Sally-Anne"… , and then, at last —**

**"Potter, Cristal!"**

**As Cris stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.**

**"Potter, did she say?"**

**"The Cris Potter?"**

**Cris felt her face burn and tripped on the stairs before catching herself before she fell and climbed on the stool. **

Lily smiled at her; she almost did the same thing.

**The last thing Cris saw before the hat dropped over her eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at her. Next second she was looking at the black inside of the hat. She waited.**

**"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. **

"No it's not; she'll be in Gryffindor like her parents." James said.

**Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?" **

"You could have gone into any house?" Lily asked. Cris nodded, her face burning again.

"I can see that." Remus said. Cris hugged him as Sirius continued reading.

**"Ah yes you have had a difficult life, Miss Potter, try to break that habit your relatives have you doing. Ravenclaw will be too much of a jump I think. Shame you would have been fantastic there now where to put you. Hufflepuff I can see already you are very loyal to your first friends Ron Weasley and Rubeus Hagrid of course. But perhaps again too much of a jump hmm."**

**Cris gripped the edges of the stool and thought, **_**Not Slytherin, not Slytherin**_**.**

**"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head,**

"You were almost in Slytherin?" Ron asked. Cris nodded but Sirius hugged her.

"So was I Cris, that's why it took so long for me to be sorted as well." Sirius said. Cris smiled up at her godfather and hugged him.

"No one cares honey; you would have been great in any house." James said.

"That's very mature James," Lily said. James blushed while Ron and the twins gave her a reassuring smile.

**and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no?**

**Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!"**

Everyone cheered at that. James Padfoot and Moony ran over to her and picked her up hugging her.

"I can't breathe." Cris said. They put her down but James still hugged her. Cris sighed into the hug, he felt safe and she loved it. James let his daughter go and the both of them sat back down.

**Cris heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. She took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. She was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin; she hardly noticed that she was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook her hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" **

They did so again but when Cris smiled at them the both of them blushed. 'I really need to talk at Sirius and Remus about this, is it possible to be in love with two people at the same time?' Sirius continued reading not seeing the look of confusion on Cris' face.

**Cris sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff she'd seen earlier. The ghost patted her arm, giving Cris the sudden, horrible feeling she'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water. **

"I hate that feeling," everyone said.

**She could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest her sat Hagrid, who caught her eye and gave her the thumbs up. Cris grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. **

**Cris recognized him at once from the card she'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Cris spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban. **

Cris forced herself to remain calm; she should have known something was off about that turban.

**And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Cris at the Gryffindor table.**

**"Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now.**

**Cris crossed her fingers under the table**

"Thanks Cris," Ron said.

"That's what friends are for." Cris said with a smile.

**and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"**

**Cris clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to her.**

**"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Cris as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. **

**Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.**

**Cris looked down at her empty gold plate. She had only just realized how hungry she was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.**

**Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.**

**"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!**

**"Thank you!" **

"Great speech, sir." James said.

"Thank you Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said the twinkle in his eye growing brighter.

**He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Cris didn't know whether to laugh or not.**

**"Is he — a bit mad?" she asked Percy uncertainly.**

"All the best people are, Miss Potter." Dumbledore said with a smile. Cris blushed while everyone chuckled.

**"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Cristal?" **

Cris glared at Percy, she told him to call her Cris countless times but he still called her Cristal.

**Cris' mouth fell open.**

**The dishes in front of her were now piled with food. She had never seen so many things she liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.**

**The Dursley's favorite punishment was to starve Cris other than beat her of course, but even when she wasn't starved she'd never been allowed to eat as much as she liked. Dudley had always taken anything that Cris really wanted, even if it made him sick. **

Everyone growled at that while Remus pulled her close since Sirius was reading.

**'Er, just Cris." she said nervously to Percy. **

"I like my name, but everyone needs a good nickname." Cris said before her parents got upset.

"I understand." Lily said with a smile. Sirius chuckled and continued reading.

**Then Cris piled her plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious.**

"You're making me hungry." Ron and Padfoot moaned.

**"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Cris cut up her steak.**

**"Can't you —?"**

**"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. **

"That is why these two will never become ghosts." Cris said pointing at Ron and Sirius. They mocked huffed but both of them had smiles on their faces.

**I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."**

**"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you — you're Nearly Headless Nick!"**

**"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy —" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.**

**"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"**

**Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted. **

"Yes it is, for some reason ghosts love to talk about death." James said. Cris smiled at her dad, wondering how he would take that she found some places the marauders haven't found yet.

**"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So — new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! **

"No!" the young marauders shouted.

"Don't worry its back where it belongs." McGonagall said. The marauders cheered whereas the trio blushed.

**The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable — he's the Slytherin ghost." **

**Cris looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood.**

**He was right next to Malfoy who, Cris was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements. **

**"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.**

**"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately. **

"We have," the twins and both sets of marauders said.

"He won't tell us and when we do he'll chase us around the castle." Fred and Padfoot said.

"That was a sight to see." Lily said giggling.

"I have a feeling that these three will find out before they leave school." Sirius said.

"Of course they will, they proved that the Chamber exists, found out how Moaning Myrtle died who knows what else they'll do." George said.

"The Chamber exists!" the past marauders and Lily shouted.

"Second book." The trio said with a grin.

**When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…**

**As Cris helped herself to a treacle tart,**

"My favorite," Cris, Lily and James said, their mouths watering.

"I'll make some for dessert later." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. Cris smiled a thanks to Mrs. Weasley who smiled back at her.

**the talk turned to their families.**

**"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mum didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."**

**The others laughed.**

"That could have gone badly," Remus said. Snape nodded thinking of his own father who was a Muggle as well.

**"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.**

**"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me — he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned — but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced — all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy.**

"Where's Alice, she wouldn't allow this to happen." Lily said with tears in her eyes.

"You'll find out mom, I promise." Cris said. Her mom would be heartbroken to find out that her friend and her husband were tortured into insanity.

**And you should have seen their faces when I got in here — they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."**

**On Cris' other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons**

**("I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult —"; **

**"You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing —.**

**Cris, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. **

Everyone laughed. "POTTER!" Snape shouted.

"Sorry Professor, I can't control my own thoughts." Cris said with an innocent smile.

"Leave my daughter alone, Severus, she didn't know that every single thought she had would be published in a book." Lily said with a glare.

Sirius looked at Cris and smiled, "That's a pretty accurate description." Sirius said with a chuckle. Cris smiled up at her godfather who gave her a comforting hug before reading again.

**It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Cris' eyes — and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Cris' forehead.**

"What did you do to my daughter?!" James snarled. He stood up brandishing his wand at Snape's direction.

"I didn't do anything." Snape snapped though he didn't pull out his wand.

"Dad, put your wand away. Throughout this book there will be times that you will be mad at Snape but look past it because he didn't do it." Cris said.

"So he didn't cause your scar to hurt?" Padfoot asked.

"No, it was someone else." Cris said to her younger godfather. James and Padfoot nodded still looking wearily over at Snape.

**"Ouch!" Cris clapped a hand to her head.**

**"What is it?" asked Percy.**

**"N-nothing."**

**The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Cris had gotten from the teacher's look — a feeling that he didn't like Cris at all.**

"You haven't even met her yet and you hate her? What has she done to you?" Lily asked with tears in her eyes.

"She looks exactly like her father; I thought that she would act just like him, and she does." Snape snapped his eye fuming at his old childhood friend.

"Cris has more of her mother's personality than her father's, Snape. She hates her fame, who would want to be famous for living whereas her parents were killed. She will be haunted with that for the rest of her life. Who would want that?" Sirius snapped his eyes filled with a blazing fury. Snape shut up and kept quiet when Sirius continued reading.

**"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" she asked Percy.**

**"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to — everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape." **

**Cris watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at her again.**

"It was her eyes," Snape muttered too low for anyone to hear.

**At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.**

**"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."**

**Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.**

"He does that to us," the marauders said.

"He does it to us now too." The trio said. Mrs. Weasley groaned, what was she going to do with them.

**"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.**

**"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.**

Cris shared a secret smile with McGonagall, the Weasley's, Hermione, Sirius and Remus while James looked sad again.

**"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." **

"You three went in there didn't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked fearing the answer.

"Not on purpose," the trio and Neville said. Mrs. Weasley groaned as well as Remus and Sirius.

"You're going to give me even more grey hairs than I have already." Remus groaned. Cris grinned sheepishly at her godfather and her honorary uncle.

**Cris laughed, but she was one of the few who did.**

**"He's not serious?" she muttered to Percy.**

**"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore.**

**"It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere — the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least." **

"We don't have to give you any details about why someplace is off limits, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said with a chuckle. Percy went red with embarrassment; maybe he could prove his family wrong about Dumbledore and the Potter girl with these books. Too bad the Minister and Madame Umbridge weren't here to prove the stories they were spewing were lies.

**"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.**

**Cris noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.**

"You don't like the song?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, that's not it Albus, we were all rather tired, that's all." McGonagall said. Dumbledore smiled and motioned for Sirius to continue.

**Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.**

**"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" **

**And the school bellowed: **

Everybody in the room joined in as well.

_**"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**_

_**Teach us something please,**_

_**Whether we be old and bald**_

_**Or young with scabby knees,**_

_**Our heads could do with filling**_

_**With some interesting stuff,**_

_**For now they're bare and full of air,**_

_**Dead flies and bits of fluff,**_

_**So teach us things worth knowing,**_

_**Bring back what we've forgot,**_

_**just do your best, we'll do the rest,**_

_**And learn until our brains all rot."**_

**Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. **

**"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" **

"Are we horses all of a sudden?" Bill asked. Dumbledore chuckled as Sirius continued reading.

**The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Cris' legs were like lead again, but only because she was so tired and full of food. She was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. **

**They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Cris was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.**

**A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.**

**"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself."**

**A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.**

**"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"**

"You can't use the Bloody Baron card too early or he won't listen." Remus said. Percy blushed again, he didn't know that.

**There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.**

The pranksters in the room grinned, they loved Peeves.

**"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"**

**He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.**

**"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.**

**Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.**

**"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."**

**At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.**

**"Password?" she said.**

**"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it — Neville needed a leg up —**

"Would you stop with that, we all know I'm clumsy." Neville said.

"Sorry Nev," Cris grinned.

"Alice was clumsy as well when we were younger, don't worry you'll grow out of it." Lily said. Neville smiled, thankful that he will grow out of it.

**and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.**

**Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another.**

**"See you" she called to Ron as she headed for her dorm. **

**At the top of a spiral staircase — they were obviously in one of the towers — they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas' and fell into bed. Quickly Cris repaired the cello tape of the middle of her glasses. Before anyone really noticed it, like a teacher. **

"You could have told us about the abuse, Cris." Hermione said.

"I didn't want to cause any more problems. I didn't want anyone to confront them about it and then I would be in even more trouble when I got back there." Cris said.

"Oh Cris, you didn't think nobody care?" Sirius asked. Cris blushed and Sirius hugged her close and continued reading.

**"That was fascinating wasn't it?" Hermione muttered to Cris through the hangings. **

**Cris was going to ask Hermione if she'd had any of the treacle tart, but she fell asleep almost at once. **

"I was wondering you fell asleep or just ignored me." Hermione said.

"Sorry Hermione." Cris said with a blush.

**Perhaps Cris had eaten a bit too much, because she had a very strange dream. She was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to her, telling her she must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was her destiny. Cris told the turban she didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; she tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully — and there was Malfoy, laughing at her as she struggled with it — then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold — there was a burst of green light and Cris woke, sweating and shaking. **

"I don't remember this dream at all." Cris said.

"Some people don't remember some of their dreams, so don't worry about it." Hermione said.

"Thanks Mione." Cris said with a smile.

**She rolled over and fell asleep again, and when she woke next day, she didn't remember the dream at all. **

"That's the chapter, think you can read Cris?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I can do it Sirius, I'll be fine." Cris said taking the book. She looked at the chapter title and groaned.


	9. Chapter 8: The Potion's Master

"**Chapter Eight: The Potion's Master," **Cris read with a groan.

"Great, we get to hear how Snape treat my daughter, who did nothing to him, like she is an idiot who doesn't deserve his time." James said scowling over at the potions professor.

"Dad, it's okay, I honestly don't care anymore." Cris said.

"Alright, Cris but I don't have to like it." James said frowning a little. Cris shook her head but continued reading.

**"There, look."**

**"Where?" **

**"Next to the tall boy with the red hair." **

"Which one, there's four at the moment?" Hermione asked.

"Ha-ha very funny," Ron mused while the twins snickered as Bill and Charlie tried to hide their laughter through a cough and Percy just scowled.

**"Really tiny and wearing the glasses?"**

Everyone laughed. "I wasn't that short was I?" Cris asked.

"Yes," Ron, Hermione, the twins and Ginny said. Cris pouted but James gave her a comforting smile.

"I was short too, up until the end of fifth beginning of sixth, so you'll grow out of it." James said. Cris smiled and beamed at her father, she won't be a midget forever!

**"Did you see her face?"**

**"Did you see her scar?"**

"Does this always happen?" Lily asked.

"Yes, and I absolutely hate it, especially that first day." Cris said.

"I can see that," Remus said.

**Whispers followed Cris from the moment she left her dormitory the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at her,** **or doubled back to pass her in the corridors again, staring. **

**Cris wished they wouldn't, because she was trying to concentrate on finding her way to classes. **

**There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. **

**The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Cris was sure the coats of armor could walk. **

"They can," everyone chorused.

"I know that now guys," Cris said.

"Sorry," they chorused again. Cris smiled and continued reading.

**The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class.**

**He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"**

Sirius and Padfoot looked sheepish.

"That was you!" Hermione asked.

"Sorry," Sirius said.

"You better be," Hermione said. Sirius looked wearily at her before Cris continued reading with a smile.

**Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Cris and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning. **

"We are so proud," James, Sirius, Padfoot and the twins said wiping the fake tears from his eyes.

"James, you're not supposed to encourage her." Lily said.

"Sorry Lils," James said. He looked back at Cris and gave her a wide smile that Lily didn't catch.

**Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. **

"Sure you were." Fred said with a grin. Cris' breath caught at both the twins' grins. Remus nudged her and she continued reading. Remus shared a look with Sirius who nodded while Cris was reading.

**He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing. **

**Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. **

"He still has that bloody thing?" Bill asked.

"He had it when you were there?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I think she got a few years before I got there." Bill said thoughtful.

"Wait, isn't that the name of the kitten Filch has now?" Padfoot asked.

"Why yes it is, wow, that cat is old." James said. Everyone chuckled and Cris continued.

**Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick. **

"I think everyone does." Sirius chuckled.

**And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Cris quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words. **

"It is," everyone besides the muggleborns and Cris said.

"That's just what I thought, because that's how it is for Muggles, well the story books anyway." Cris said.

"Oh, alright." Sirius said. Cris chuckled and continued reading.

**They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. **

"I love Astronomy, looking up at the stars is just so peaceful." Cris said. The twins looked at each other and nodded. They were planning on something for her.

**Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.**

**Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk.**

**At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Cris' name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. **

McGonagall shook her head while Lily smiled. Lily always liked Flitwick; he was a good teacher as well.

**Professor McGonagall was again different. Cris had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.**

**"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."**

"Yet you let us back in all the time." James said with a smile.

"That is because even though you four drove me crazy you were talented." McGonagall said. The marauders smirked and Cris continued reading.

**Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. **

**After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile. **

"After you started to break out of your shell you were good as well." McGonagall said. Cris grinned as James looked proud; he wondered if Cris and her friends tried to be animagi yet.

**The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.**

"I think this guy might be a bit off, most DADA teachers love to talk about their achievements." Lily said.

"So far we've only had one good teacher and that was in our third year." Cris said with a grin towards Remus who smiled back.

"Let me get this straight, you, Neville, Ron and Hermione are in you OWL year and the twins are in the NEWT year and you don't have a capable teacher?" Lily asked.

"Not in the slightest." Hermione said.

"Tell me you are taking things in your own hands then." Moony begged.

"We might be." Ron said.

"You aren't going to tell us are you?" James asked.

"Nope," the kids said with a smile.

**Cris was very relieved to find out that she wasn't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like her, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start.**

**Friday was an important day for Cris and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once. **

"Congratulations!" the twins shouted.

"That didn't take you too long then." James said.

"Granted it took us just a couple days because this one has black hole for a stomach." Moony said. Padfoot huffed while Cris continued reading.

**"What have we got today?" Cris asked Ron as she poured sugar on her porridge.**

**"Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them — we'll be able to see if it's true."**

"True!" the twins, the trio, Ginny, Neville and Luna shouted.

"I don't think I want to hear this." James said. Lily placed her hand on James' shoulder and he calmed down.

**"Wish McGonagall favored us," said Cris.**

**Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.**

**Just then, the mail arrived. Cris had gotten used to this by now, but it had given her a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.**

**Hedwig hadn't brought Cris anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble her ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls.**

"You have such a sweet owl." Lily said.

"I know, I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. She was my very first friend." Cris said. Lily smiled at her daughter sadly; she should have had friends sooner than the first ride on the Hogwarts Express.

**This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Cris' plate.**

**Cris tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl:**

_**Dear Cris,**_

_**I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?**_

_**I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.**_

_**Hagrid**_

**Cris borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled **_**Yes please, see you later**_** on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.**

**It was lucky that Cris had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to her so far. **

"I don't want to know," Sirius mumbled giving Cris what little comfort he could give. Cris smiled at the warmth and continued reading.

**At the start-of-term banquet, Cris had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked her. By the end of the first Potions lesson, she knew she'd been wrong. Snape didn't dislike Cris**

"Wait, what?" Fred asked confused at that.

"Just wait and see then." Cris said.

— **he hated her.**

"Now that makes more sense." George said. Cris grinned over at the twins and they both blushed.

Remus noticed and looked over at Sirius who noticed as well. They nodded at each other; they will be talking with Cris later.

**Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. **

"That's really disturbing." Tonks and Lily said. The kids nodded as Cris continued reading.

**Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Cris' name.**

**"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Cristal Potter. Our new — celebrity."**

"Does that mean that there was another celebrity there before me?" Cris asked. The twins snickered while Lily and James smiled.

"That sounds like something I would say." Lily said. Cris smiled at her mother who smiled back at her.

**Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels. **

"Very observant Potter." Moody said. "You should consider going into the Aurors." he said.

"I've thought about it and I'm still thinking about it." Cris said. Moody nodded as Cris continued with the chapter.

**"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. **

"That's because the students respect McGonagall, Snape just scares them." Fred said.

"That's very true, Gred." George said. Cris smiled, she loved when the did stuff like that.

**"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stop death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." **

"Good speech Severus, until you added the dunderheads part." McGonagall said. Snape looked at her until Dumbledore gave him a look that said they were going to talk later.

**More silence followed this little speech. Cris and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.**

**"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"**

"That's a sixth year potion!" Bill shouted.

"How is she supposed to know that, any first year for that matter?" Lily asked staring at her old friend. Snape said nothing so Cris continued reading.

_**Powdered root of what to an infusion of what?**_** Cris glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as she was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air. **

"When in doubt turn to Hermione." Cris said with a smile.

"Okay, so Hermione is like your Moony and Ron is like your Padfoot, so is there a Wormtail or is it just you three?" James asked.

"It's just us, we don't need a Wormtail. Though we do have Neville but he isn't a Wormtail, thank god." Cris said. The three past marauders looked confused as well as the people in the room who didn't know the story. So Cris continued reading where the rest of them tried to figure out what they said.

**"I don't know, sir," said Cris.**

**Snape's lips curled into a sneer.**

**"Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything."**

"No one ever said it was." Lily said. Tears filled her eyes and James took her hand.

"I grew up not knowing anything about this world and I can't remember every little thing I read, so how is it a bad thing? At least I tried to gather as much as I could about the wizarding world before going to school." Cris said. Sirius wrapped an arm around Cris bringing her close as she read.

**He ignored Hermione's hand.**

**"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"**

"Severus, why are you doing this? Is it because of her father? If it is than that is totally unfair. You don't judge people based on their parentage, look at Sirius for example." Lily said. Snape looked down, he should have known better but all he saw was the daughter of his enemy and not the daughter of his friend.

**Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Cris knew the answer, the lining of a goat's stomach, **

"So, you lied to me?" Snape asked.

"I had to fail on purpose growing up. I had to make it so Dudley got the better grades so I had to literally fail everything because Dudley only got C's and that was when I had to do his homework for him." Cris said.

"Oh honey, you're not like that now, are you?" Lily asked. Cris shook her head and continued reading, happy that her mom worried about her.

**but she pretended she didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. She tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.**

**"I don't know, sir." She said.**

**"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"**

"I now you did," Snape muttered. Remus heard him and looked over at him while Cris read.

**Cris forced herself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. She had looked through her books at the Dursley's', but did Snape expect her to remember everything in **_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_**? **

"Yes, he expects you to recite of word you read in it." George said glaring at the potion's master. Cris looked at George and shook her head, he calmed down and she continued.

**She had remembered a fair bit but still. Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.**

**"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"**

"How do you expect a group of first years to know that, we didn't know that until fifth year." Remus said. Snape still didn't say anything so Cris continued.

**At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.**

**"I don't know," said Cris quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"**

"Oh dear lord, that's not a good time to let my wit come out in you." Lily said with a smile at her daughter.

"Oh I know, I was just frustrated." Cris said. Remus rolled his eyes but smiled, he was glad that she only got sarcastic when she's mad otherwise she would get into more trouble than she already did.

**A few people laughed; Cris caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked.**

Cris looked up at the twins and they looked jealous, she gave them a warm smile and went back to the book.

**Snape, however, was not pleased.**

**"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"**

"You didn't tell them too, Severus." McGonagall said glaring at the man.

**There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." **

"Hmm, usually it would be more." Charlie said. McGonagall looked at her colleague; she knew that he was reminded of Lily and that it why he only took a point.

**Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. **

**He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs. **

Neville groaned this is where he began hating and scared of Snape.

**"Idiot boy!"**

"You did not just call a student an idiot." McGonagall snarled. When Snape didn't deny it she began to get really angry. She let it go for now, she knew that Dumbledore would be talking with him later.

**snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"**

**Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.**

**"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Cris and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.**

**"You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills?**

"Maybe because she was working on her own potion." Lily snapped at him. Severus was now scared for his life, you never get Lily Evans pissed off without paying the price later on.

**Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."**

**This was so unfair that Cris opened her mouth to argue, but Ron kicked her behind their cauldron.**

**"Don't push it," he muttered, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."**

"Good advice," James muttered trying to quell his anger.

**As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Cris' mind was racing and her spirits were low. She'd lost two points for Gryffindor in her very first week **

"That's nothing, we lost, what was it, 50 points that first day." Padfoot said.

"Yeah, and it was all your and Prongs' fault, I stayed out of it." Moony said. James and Padfoot looked hurt as Cris continued reading.

—**why did Snape hate her so much?**

**"Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?"**

**At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.**

**When Cris knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang —back."**

"Good, the dog is friendly," James said.

"Yeah, it's the ones with the cute names that you need to worry about." Fred said.

"We know," the Trio said. They were thinking of Fluffy and Norbert as well as Aragog.

**Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.**

**"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."**

**He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.**

"I love Fang, he's such a sweet dog," Cris said. Sirius huffed and Cris smiled at him. "Snuffles, doesn't count silly." She said with a smile. Ron and Hermione laughed while Sirius was red from embarrassment.

**There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling; a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.**

**"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked. **

**"This is Ron," Cris told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.**

**"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles.**

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked upset, was this why Ron felt insecure at the time?

**"I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."**

**The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Cris and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons.**

**Fang rested his head on Cris' knee and drooled all over her robes.**

**Cris and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git."**

**"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her — Filch puts her up to it."**

**Cris told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Cris not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.**

**"But he seemed to really hate me."**

**"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"**

**Yet Cris couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet her eyes when he said that.**

"Hagrid would know," James muttered while Padfoot and Moony nodded.

**"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot — great with animals." **

"Nice topic change," the twins snickered.

**Cris wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Cris picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:**

_**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**_

_**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.**_

_**"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon.**_

**Cris remembered Ron telling her on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date.**

**"Hagrid!" said Cris, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"**

**There was no doubt about it; Hagrid definitely didn't meet Cris' eyes this time. He grunted and offered her another rock cake. Cris read the story again. **_**The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day**_**. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?**

"Yes," the trio said. Everyone (besides the teachers) was now worried, who was after it.

**As Cris and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Cris thought that none of the lessons she'd had so far had given her as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Cris?**

"I am so sorry, your father's plus my curiosity combined is a very bad combination." Lily said sighing.

"Hey, I'm still alive so my curiosity hasn't killed me yet, though it did come close." Cris said muttering the last part so no one could hear her. She handed the book to Remus, who opened it to chapter nine.

**Author's Note:**

**Voting Complete:**

**Cris/Sirius (9)**

**Cris/Fred (10)**

**Cris/Charlie (7)**

**Cris/George (1)**

**Fred/Cris/George (23) **

**I will make this work somehow, but I hope you all will be pleased. Please keep reading and sorry if there is any misspells or the name is wrong, I try and get it all.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Midnight Duel

"**Chapter Nine: The Midnight Duel," **Remus read.

"You three better not be dueling." Mrs. Weasley said.

"We didn't," the trio said. Cris smiled, she couldn't wait until she sees her dad's face when she makes the house team in her first year.

**Cris had never believed she would meet a boy she hated more than Dudley, but that was before she met Draco Malfoy. **

"Really? Dudley used to hit you and you hate Malfoy more?" Ron asked.

"Yes, all Dudley did was hit me, he never made fun of my friends or rub it in my face about my dead parents." Cris said.

"What are we going to do with you?" Sirius asked with a sigh rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know; maybe squeeze me to death when I am in life threatening situations." Cris suggested.

"We might just do that." Remus, Sirius and her parents said. Cris groaned, she can't believe she gave them an idea.

**Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. **

"Give it a few years," the trio said.

**Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday — and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.**

**"Typical," said Cris darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy." **

James' face lit up but then fell again; his daughter didn't inherit his flying ability but her mother's. Cris however couldn't wait until after the flying lessons.

**She had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else.**

**"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."**

"It's not really, he's pretty good but the Gryffindor Seeker is better." Ron said. Cris grinned at her friend while James looked over at Ron hoping to get some information. Ron didn't say anything else so Remus kept reading.

**Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams **

"That does suck; I always hated that rule, that and the one that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks." Padfoot said. James nodded but everyone in the present smiled and the people from the past tried to figure out what they were smiling about.

**and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters.**

**He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. **

"You did what now?" Charlie asked. Mrs. Weasley was glaring at her youngest son who was now hiding behind Hermione.

"I may have over exaggerated a bit." Ron said. Charlie and Mrs. Weasley were still glaring so Remus continued reading.

**Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared the dormitory with Ron, about football. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Neville told Cris he had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham football team, trying to make the players move. **

Lily, Hermione, Cris and both Remus' started laughing.

**Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Cris felt she'd had good reason, **

"Hey," Neville said with a huff crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry Nev," Cris said with a smile. Neville smiled back and waved it off.

**because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground. Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was.**

**This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book — not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called **_**Quidditch Through the Ages**_**. **

"You can't learn how to fly through a book, its hands on experience that helps you learn." James said.

"I know that now, and I still don't like flying." Hermione said.

**Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail. **

"I was a little over the top, sorry." Hermione said.

"It's fine Mione, you were just nervous." Cris said. They smiled and Remus continued reading.

**Cris hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table.**

**A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.**

**"It's a Remembrall!" he explained.**

"Those things are completely useless." Lily said.

"How do you know?" James asked.

"Alice had one, seems like you have her memory as well. She was always forgetting things." Lily said to Neville. Neville smiled shyly at Lily, it made for a nice change to learn things about his parents that weren't about them being Aurors or their success in school.

**"Gran knows I forget things — this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red — oh…" His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "… you've forgotten something…"**

**Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.**

**Cris and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash. **

"Of course I can, I taught those three and it has helped me spot trouble." McGonagall said.

"Glad we can help," James said with a grin.

"And yet people still cause me trouble now." McGonagall said. The twins and the trio smirked they still got into trouble and yet none of the teachers have noticed the DA as of yet, although Umbridge was suspecting.

**"What's going on?"**

**"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."**

**Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.**

**"Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.**

**At three-thirty that afternoon, Cris, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.**

**The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Cris had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.**

**Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. **

"Why do you always use animals?" Neville asked.

"You'll find out later," Cris said with a smile over at the younger marauders. Their eyes widened and looked at their older counterparts. When Sirius nodded they smiled in relief, they weren't in trouble at the moment anyway.

**"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."**

**Cris glanced down at her broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.**

"They've gotten worse." James mumbled.

**"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"**

**"UP" everyone shouted.**

**Cris' broom jumped into her hand at once, but it was one of the few that did.**

"You're a natural!" Padfoot shouted.

"Then how come you said you sucked?" James asked staring at his daughter. Cris smiled at him and now he was mentally berating himself for falling for something like that.

"But she still hates Quidditch," Lily pointed out. James looked down but missed the looks around the room.

**Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Cris;**

"Interesting theory," Dumbledore said.

**there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.**

**"Up!" said Ron again only to have it whack him in the face, **

Everyone laughed.

**Cris couldn't help but laugh. **

**"Shut up Cris," he said as Cris giggled behind her hand. **

**Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Cris and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years. **

**"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —"**

**But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.**

**"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle — twelve feet — twenty feet. Cris saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and —WHAM —**

"Were you alright?" Mrs. Weasley and Lily asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Madame Pomfrey healed me in a second." Neville said. They nodded happy that he wasn't too badly hurt and Remus continued reading.

**a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap.**

**His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.**

**Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.**

**"Broken wrist," Cris heard her mutter. "Come on, boy — it's all right, up you get."**

**She turned to the rest of the class.**

**"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."**

**Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.**

**No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.**

**"Did you see his face, the great lump?"**

**The other Slytherins joined in.**

**"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.**

**"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."**

"She was just looking out for him, that doesn't mean that she likes him." Lily said. James held her closer and Lily calmed down.

**"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."**

**The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.**

**"Give that here, Malfoy," said Cris quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.**

**Malfoy smiled nastily.**

**"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?"**

**"Give it here!" Cris yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well.**

"You can out fly him, honey. Potter's are natural fliers." James said. Cris smiled at her dad who still looked sad.

**Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"**

**Cris grabbed her broom.**

**"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move — you'll get us all into trouble."**

"You really lightened up Hermione." Fred said.

"Yeah, what happened?" George asked.

"I became friends with these two." Hermione said pointing to Cris and Ron. They smiled; she really did lighten up since the Troll incident.

"We bow to your greatness, oh daughter of a marauder." The twins said. Cris blushed as everyone laughed and Remus continued reading.

**Cris ignored Hermione. Blood was pounding in her ears. She mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up she soared; air rushed through her hair, and her robes whipped out behind her — and in a rush of fierce joy she realized she'd found something she could do without being taught — this was easy, this was wonderful.**

James, Sirius, Padfoot, Moony, Remus and McGonagall smiled proudly at her.

**She pulled her broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron.**

**She turned her broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.**

**"Give it here," Cris called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"**

**"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.**

"Of course he did, you were raised by muggles and you looked like you have been flying for years." Ron said. Cris smiled at her friend who smiled back at her. The twins looked jealous but they knew that Ron only felt like she was just a sister.

**Cris knew, somehow, what to do. She leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Cris made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.**

**"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Cris called.**

**The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.**

**"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.**

**Cris saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. She leaned forward and pointed her broom handle down — next second she was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball — wind whistled in her ears, mingled with the screams of people watching — she stretched out her hand — a foot from the ground she caught it, just in time to pull her broom straight, and she toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in her fist. **

"Sweet Merlin, you caught that on a school broom?" James asked staring at his daughter wide eyed.

"Yes," Cris said blushing a little.

"I couldn't do that on a school broom in first year." Charlie said.

"That's what McGonagall said later." Cris said. James and Padfoot were now trying to figure out what McGonagall had to do with this, Cris didn't get into too much trouble for this did she?

**"CRISTAL POTTER!" **

"It's McGonagall," the past marauders groaned.

"Don't worry; you'll just get a detention, nothing more." Moony said. Cris smiled at them and they really started to hate it now.

**Her heart sank faster than she'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them.**

**She got to her feet, trembling.**

**"Never — in all my time at Hogwarts —" **

"What were you going to say?" James asked. McGonagall looked at James with a small smile.

"Never had I seen anyone dive like that." McGonagall said. James looked at her and she gave him a smile that he rarely seen before. What was going on?

**Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "— how dare you — might have broken your neck —"**

**"It wasn't her fault, Professor —"**

**"Be quiet, Miss Patil —"**

**"But Malfoy —"**

**"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."**

**Cris caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as she left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. She was going to be expelled, she just knew it.**

**She wanted to say something to defend herself, but there seemed to be something wrong with her voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at her; she had to jog to keep up. Now she'd done it. She hadn't even lasted two weeks. She'd be packing her bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursley's say when she turned up on the doorstep?**

**Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to her. **

"My apologies, Miss Potter, I didn't mean to worry you." McGonagall said. Cris just gave her a smile that told her that it was alright.

**She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Cris trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking her to Dumbledore. She thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps she could be Hagrid's assistant. Her stomach twisted as she imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards, while she stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag. **

People laughed while Cris glared at them.

**Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.**

**"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"**

**Wood? thought Cris, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on her?**

"No, I would never do that." McGonagall said. She looked at the young girl curled into her godfather's side.

"I know I was just used to getting punished like that for every little thing I did wrong." Cris mumbled. McGonagall turned to the headmaster and glared at him.

"She is never going back there Albus, you should have listened to me that night." McGonagall said.

"What's past is past, we can't change it but we can change the future." Dumbledore said. "Although, with these four here we may have a chance to change it." Cris looked happily at this as Sirius kissed the top of her head, hoping that their younger selves will change the future.

**But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.**

**"Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Cris.**

**"In here."**

**Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.**

**"Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two students.**

**"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood — I've found you a Seeker."**

"What!" James, Padfoot and Moony shouted.

"You made the team in first year?" Padfoot asked. Cris nodded and everyone began laughing.

"You tricked us, this whole time. Pretending to suck at flying, not like Quidditch." Moony said. Cris nodded and James came over and grabbed her in a big hug.

"I'm so proud!" James said.

"It was very good, not many people could pull one on us. But then again you are the daughter of Prongs and Lily so I shouldn't be surprised." Sirius said.

"You earned yourself a marauder point for that one." Padfoot said. Cris smiled as she was still be hugged by her father.

"Um dad, can you let me go?" Cris asked. James let her go with a kiss to her temple and sat back next to Lily who kissed him. He was still beaming, his daughter, the youngest seeker in a century, he was so proud.

**Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.**

**"Are you serious, Professor?"**

**"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The girl's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"**

**Cris nodded silently. She didn't have a clue what was going on, but she didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to her legs.**

**"She caught that thing in her hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch herself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."**

"True, it would have taken me a few years." Charlie said. Cris hid in her hair as it turned a fusia color which told her friends that she was embarrassed.

**Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.**

**"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.**

**"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.**

**"She's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Bella and staring at her. "Light —speedy — we'll have to get her a decent broom, Professor — a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."**

"I miss my Nimbus," Cris said.

"What happened to it?" James asked.

"Third book," Sirius, the trio and the twins said.

**"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks…"**

**Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Cris.**

**"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you."**

**Then she suddenly smiled.**

**"Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."**

"Proud isn't the word, more like ecstatic." James said. Cris looked happily at her dad who was smiling back at her.

**"You're joking." **

**It was dinnertime. Cris had just finished telling Ron what had happened when she'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.**

"Now that's impressive. You made a Weasley forget about food." Remus said.

"What would be more impressive is if I can get Sirius to forget about food." Cris said.

"Good luck with that," everyone said. Sirius groaned as Cris got a mysterious glint in her eyes.

**"Seeker?" he said. "But first years never — you must be the youngest house player in about —"**

**" — a century," said Cris, shoveling pie into her mouth. She felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me."**

**Ron was so amazed, so impressed; he just sat and gaped at Cris.**

"He does that more to Hermione." Cris whispered to Sirius.

"They'll probably end up together by seventh year, if not sooner." Sirius whispered back.

"I hope, I can't deal with the sexual tension between the two of them for two more years." Cris whispered looking at her two friends.

**"I start training next week," said Cris. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret." Then Cris thought of something, she had never really thanked McGonagall for letting her on the team. **

**"Ron, I'm just going to go and see her quickly alright?" she said "I won't be long. Don't eat everything."**

**She rose from her seat as Ron said 'Oy!' and speed out of the hall. Running she was almost to the office when she heard voices coming from inside. **

**"The Gryffindor girls dorm is full," she heard McGonagall say. "If Miss Midgeon really wishes to come to Hogwarts, I'm afraid the only thing I can offer her is the boys' dorm. We would put up charms to ensure both her and her dorm mates privacy."**

**"No, Eloise, I'm sorry but you are not." said another women's voice.**

**"Mum please!" wailed a little girl who must be Eloise. Cris was struck with a sudden idea. She knocked on the door. **

**"Come in," she heard McGonagall say, she opened the door and came inside towards the desk where three people were sat. McGonagall was sat behind hands together on the desk. While two chairs opposite her had a women who was fairly short thought very thin, moose colored her and dull brown eyes she reminded Cris of a Hyena. Beside her was a girl around Cris' age who resembled her mother greatly though had several spots across her nose. **

"This is how you ended up in the boys' dorm." Sirius said.

"Yeah, and they know that they don't stand a chance with me, right Ron and Neville." Cris said looking at her dorm mates.

"Right," the said immediately covering themselves up.

"So that's how you can control the Gryffindor boys in your year, very clever." Ginny said.

"It's cruel, but very effective." Lily said. Cris smiled sheepishly while Sirius looked over at Remus with a look that said 'remind me to never piss her off.' Remus chuckled and continued reading.

**"Potter, what can I help you with?" said McGonagall. Both mother and daughter's eyes bulged. **

**"Potter?" said the women "As in Cristal Potter!"**

**"The very same," said McGonagall stiffly.**

"I could tell that you hated it." McGonagall said smiling at Cris.

"Thank you Professor," Cris said giving her teacher a smile.

**"Oh, mummy please! I really want to come now; I'll be with Cris Potter!"**

**"Professor?" said Cris timidly, trying to ignore the two awed stares. "If you don't mind, I overheard about the dorms. If you could maybe... Eloise could take my bed and I'll move?"**

**The girl jumped up and hugged Cris fiercely. Cris went stiff and Eloise let go of her and Cris backed away a little bit. **

"I wasn't used to being hugged." Cris muttered.

"Are you used to it now?" Lily asked sadly at her daughter.

"Yeah, it takes a while at the start of every school year but I get used to it until I go back to the Dursley's again." Cris said. Sirius and Remus growled as Cris' hair went back to her black but tints of red in it. Sirius held her closer as Lily and James were silently cryin and holding each other.

**"Thank you Cris Potter thank you!" she cried. **

**"The Dursley's won't reply to an owl, professor." She added. "Even if they did I don't think they'd care."**

**"Only if you're sure, Potter, this is a very big thing?" Cris nodded. McGonagall took a deep breath. **

**"Well arrangements shall be made," she said "and as for you Miss Midgeon I shall see you next term in Transfiguration." Midgeon looked ready to hug Cris again but seeing her discomfort her mother got up to go, **

**"Come on, Eloise" said her mother "We'll go and buy you books" Eloise jumped up and headed for the door excitedly. Her mother looked at Cris. **

**"Thank you" she said warmly. "You look a lot like your dad, except the eyes, Lily's eyes" **

"You are going to be hearing that a lot aren't you?" James asked.

"Yeah, but I like it even though it gets annoying. I like hearing about you guys." Cris said. Her parents smiled at her and she smiled back at them.

**Cris was about to ask if she had known her parents well when McGonagall spoke.**

"I'm sorry Miss Potter; I didn't realize that you wanted to ask that." McGonagall said looking at her embarrassed student.

"It's alright Professor, I found out more about them since third year." Cris said smiling at her godfather and her uncle, they smiled back at her.

**"Potter, what did you wish to see me for? Surely you wanted something?" Cris looked at her confused, then she remembered the whole reason she was there in the first place. **

**"Oh yeah, I wanted to thank you, you know for letting me on the team." She finished timidly. **

**McGonagall smiled, "I'm sure you'll do most admirably. You may go" Cris left the room and ran once again to tell Ron what had just happened.**

**"Really!" he said in and exited voice Cris nodded. "Wicked! I'll tell them later!" nodding at Seamus, Dean and Neville. **

**Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Cris, and hurried over.**

**"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too — Beaters." Cris looked at them and grinned. In the excitement of being in a dorm with Ron, she had forgotten even that she had made the team. **

"She looked cute when she was confused," George whispered to Fred.

"Yeah she does, even more so when she's embarrassed." Fred whispered. They nodded; the both of them were hopelessly in love with Cristal Potter.

**"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Cris, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."**

"He really was skipping; it was kinda creepy to watch." George said with a grimace. Cris was trying to picture it but just couldn't.

**"Anyway, we've got to go; Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."**

**"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you." **

"I forgot to ask but was it?" Cris asked.

"It was," the twins said laughing a little bit.

"They are good," James whispered to Padfoot and Moony.

"I wonder if they got it." Padfoot whispered.

"Probably, but how?" James whispered.

"We'll find out more than likely." Moony whispered.

**Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.**

**"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" **

"That little git," James snarled.

**"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Cris coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl. **

**"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only — no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"**

**"Of course she has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm her second, who's yours?"**

"RONALD!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"I had too; I didn't want her to look stupid." Ron said.

"Next time, please don't accept a duel for my daughter." Lily said.

"Sorry," Ron said, his ears bright red.

**Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.**

**"Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."**

**When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Cris looked at each other.**

**"What is a wizard's duel?" said Cris. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"**

**"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Cris' face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards.**

"So we're not real witches and wizards?" Fred asked feeling hurt.

"All we know is lie!" George yelled. The twins were mock crying so Remus continued reading.

**The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."**

**"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"**

**"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested.**

"That's actually good advice, Ron." Sirius said

**"Excuse me."**

**They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger.**

**"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.**

**Hermione ignored him and spoke to Cris.**

"Nothing has changed much." Ginny said with a smile.

**"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying —"**

**"Bet you could," Ron muttered.**

**"— and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."**

**"And it's really none of your business," said Cris shyly.**

**"Good-bye," said Ron.**

**All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, **

"I kind of was." Cris said.

"I can see that, but the end wasn't so good." Lily said.

**Cris thought, as she lay awake much later listening to Hermione, Lavender and Parvati sleeping. Ron had spent all evening giving her advice such as "If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them." She was concentrating on that now. **

**There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, and Cris felt she was pushing her luck, breaking another school rule today. On the other hand, Malfoy's sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness — this was her big chance to beat Malfoy face-to-face. She couldn't miss it.**

"And there's your father's genes coming out in you." Lily said rubbing her face.

"Hey," James said pouting. Lily giggled and kissed his cheek.

**At half-past eleven she snuck out ready to meet Ron. She pulled on her bathrobes, picked up her wand, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. **

**"Alright?" said Ron when he saw her. **

**She nodded "Let's do this."**

**They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from behind them, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Cris."**

**A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.**

**"You!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"**

**"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy — he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."**

"Ouch, the family card." Sirius said.

"Now I can see why you were so annoyed with me. I was unbearable." Hermione said.

"You got better after Halloween. So don't worry about anything." Cris said.

**Cris couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering.**

**Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose.**

**"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."**

**"Go away."**

**"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so —"**

**But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.**

**"Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.**

"That really sucks; too bad you guys don't have the right things." James said.

"Christmas," Cris said with a grin. James' face lit up and Remus continued with a smile.

**"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go; we're going to be late."**

**They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.**

**"I'm coming with you," she said.**

**"You are not."**

**"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."**

"That's really brave of you, although Filch hates the students. He won't listen to you." Bill said.

"True, I didn't think about it." Hermione said with a slight blush.

**"You've got some nerve —" said Ron loudly.**

**"Shut up, both of you!" said Cris sharply. "I heard something."**

**It was a sort of snuffling.**

**"Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark.**

**It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville.**

"What were you doing out there?" Lily asked. Neville didn't say anything just mumbled and blushed.

**He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.**

**"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours; I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed." **

"Alice had the same problem; it's one of the many reasons why she kept me around." Lily said with a smile.

**"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."**

**"How's your arm?" said Cris.**

**"Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute." **

"So where did you go?" Lily asked.

"Professor Sprout, I'm really good at Herbology." Neville said.

"Same as you mom." Lily said. Neville smiled and Remus continued reading.

**"Good — well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later —"**

**"Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."**

**Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville.**

**"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you." **

"I'm really good at that spell." Ginny said.

"We know," the twins and Ron said. Ginny grinned mischievously at her brothers and the four girls laughed.

**Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Cris hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward.**

**They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Cris expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.**

**Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet.**

**The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Cris took out her wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once.**

**The minutes crept by.**

**"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.**

**Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Cris had only just raised her wand when they heard someone speak — and it wasn't Malfoy.**

**"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."**

**It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Cris waved madly at the other three to follow her as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.**

**"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."**

"Malfoy snitched on you!" Sirius shouted.

"Don't worry, we got away." Cris said.

"And find something more terrifying." Ron muttered too low for anyone, even the werewolves to hear.

**"This way!" Cris mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run he tripped, grabbed Cris around the waist,**

"Hey, get your hands off of my daughter/goddaughter." Sirius, Padfoot and James said.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." Neville said with a light laugh.

"Alright," they huffed. Cris giggled and the twins caught their breath again.

**and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor. **

**The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.**

**"RUN!" Cris yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following — they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Cris in the lead,**

"She's fast, it's crazy. No one can keep up with her." Ron said.

"What can I say, I had loads of practice." Cris said. Everyone's faces fell, she shouldn't have had to run to get out of a beating, she should have never been beaten in the first place.

**without any idea where they were or where they were going — they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room. **

**"I think we've lost him," Cris panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping her forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.**

**"I —told — you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I — told — you."**

"Now isn't the time," Moony said.

**"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."**

**"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Cris. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you — Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."**

**Cris thought she was probably right, but she wasn't going to tell her that. **

Hermione glared at her and Cris grinned at her.

**"Let's go."**

**It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.**

**It was Peeves.**

**He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.**

**"Shut up, Peeves — please — you'll get us thrown out."**

**Peeves cackled.**

**"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty." **

The pranksters grinned, Peeves was a good friend and yet an enemy as well.

**"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."**

**"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."**

**"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves**

"Bad idea, very bad idea." Padfoot said. Ron grinned sheepishly and Remus continued shaking his head.

**this was a big mistake.**

**"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"**

**Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door — and it was locked.**

**"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"**

"And Cris is the pessimist? You're as much of one as well." Hermione said. Ron blushed while his siblings laughed.

**They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves' shouts.**

**"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled.**

**She grabbed Cris' wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "Alohomora!"**

**The lock clicked and the door swung open — they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.**

**"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."**

**"Say 'please.'"**

**"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"**

**"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves**

"Good, he won't say anything." James said.

"How do you know?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Prankster always knows," James said.

"He used a double negative," Remus said. Mrs. Weasley nodded her head and Remus went back to the book.

**in his annoying singsong voice.**

**"All right —please."**

**"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!"**

"See?" Sirius laughed.

**And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.**

**"He thinks this door is locked," Cris whispered. "I think we'll be okay — get off, Neville!"**

Cris' father and both versions of her godfathers growled. Neville grinned sheepishly but Cris glared at the three of them.

**For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Cris' bathrobe for the last minute. "What?"**

**Cris turned around — and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, she was sure she'd walked into a nightmare — this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.**

**They weren't in a room, as she had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.**

**They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.**

"Get the bloody hell out of there!" Mrs. Weasley and Lily yelled. Sirius grabbed Cris and Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ron. James sent an appreciative look over at Sirius while Cris was muttering under her breath.

**It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Cris knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.**

**Cris groped for the doorknob — between Filch and death, she'd take Filch.**

"You better," Mrs. Weasley and Lily muttered.

**They fell backward — Cris slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared — all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.**

**"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.**

**"Never mind that — pig snout, pig snout," panted Cris, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.**

**It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.**

**"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does." **

"That's what you said?" Sirius asked laughing. Ron blushed and the twins laughed.

**Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?" **

"The floor?" Tonks asked. Remus laughed and everyone looked at him.

**"The floor?" Cris suggested.**

Everyone was now laughing.

**"I wasn't looking at its feet; I was too busy with its heads."**

**"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."**

**She stood up, glaring at them.**

**"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed — or worse, expelled.**

"I do hope you got you priorities straight, Mione." Ginny begged.

"Of course," Hermione said with a smile

**Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."**

**Ron stared after her, his mouth open.**

**"No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you." **

"Well they didn't, you just got locked out of the Tower." Tonks pointed out. Hermione blushed and Cris and Ron chuckled.

**But Hermione had given Cris something else to think about as she climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something… What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide — except perhaps Hogwarts. **

"Oh great, thanks Mione, you're the one that started it." Ron said. Hermione blushed and began muttering. Cris got out of Sirius' lap but had a feeling that she will be passed around between him, Remus and her parents.

**It looked as though Cris had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.**

"Great now that Cris is fixed on this, I think it is time for bed." Mrs. Weasley said. The kids got up but Cris was held back by Sirius and Remus.

"We need to talk with you." Sirius said. Cris nodded wondering what in the world she had done wrong this time. Hermione and Ron gave her a smile as rooms appeared and they went into separate rooms.

"Can we talk as well?" Lily and James asked.

"Of course, come on Cris." Sirius said. The five of them then disappeared into another room opposite of where the bedrooms appeared.


	11. Break 1

Cris followed her parents and Sirius and Remus into the room where they stood awkwardly until Cris broke the tension.

"Is it possible to love two people at once?" Cris asked. James and Lily looked startled and Sirius and Remus sighed.

"It can happen; especially the two people are twins." Sirius said.

"Am I thinking that the two people are the twins?" Remus asked. Cris blushed and Lily brought her into a hug.

"Oh honey, nobody can help who they fall in love with." Lily said. James pulled his daughter into a hug.

"As long as they make you happy and treat you right then I don't have a problem with it." James said. Cris held on tighter and sighed happily.

"That's dad, I just thought I was going insane, I always thought that you could only love one person. But with Fred and George, every time they both grin my breath catches and my heart pounds so fast. I just don't know if they like me as well." Cris said.

"Oh, I think they do. Sirius and I have noticed slight things that the both of them have done." Remus said. Cris looked over at her honorary uncle with wide eyes.

"Really, you think they like me too?" Cris asked her eyes wide. Remus smiled and nodded his head.

"Why don't you talk to them in the morning, I think they may either be talking to Molly and Arthur or to Bill and Charlie." Remus said. Cris smiled and hugged all of them again.

"Go to sleep sweet heart, we'll see you in the morning." Lily said kissing Cris' head. Cris nodded her head and hugged her mom and dad tighter before heading into the bedroom Hermione, Ginny and Luna disappeared into.

Fred and George went into the boys room feeling extremely confused. How could the both of them be in love with the same girl? They sat in opposite beds staring at each other trying to figure out the right words to say.

"What's up with you two?" Ron asked.

"You're not planning a way to wake everyone up in the morning are you?" Neville asked. The twins shook their heads and their oldest brothers came over and sat next to one of the twins.

"Fred, George what's wrong, your never this quiet?" Bill asked. Fred nodded to his twin and the told them simultaneously.

"We're in love with Cris." The twins said. Ron and Neville's jaws dropped.

"Is that even possible?" Ron asked.

"Actually yes, it's rare but it can happen and it seems it has happened." Bill said.

"So we're not going to have to fight each other for her?" George asked.

"No, in fact I think she likes the both of you as well." Charlie said.

"Really, how do you know?" they asked.

"Are kidding, I'm her best friend and I've seen her do some pretty wild stuff, and I for one have never seen her this quiet around the both of you." Ron said. Neville nodded beside him still not trusting himself to speak. There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"What are you boys still doing up?" she asked.

"The twins were just talking to us about something really personal." Charlie said. Percy was already in bed, fast asleep and ignoring everything that was going on around him.

"And what might that be?" Mrs. Weasley asked putting her hands on her hips.

"We're in love with the same person." The twins said again.

"Oh, is it Cris, every time she has been looking at you she looks away with a blush and tries to hide in her hair." Mrs. Weasley said.

"You're not mad at us?" Fred asked. The twins looked up at their mom with wide open eyes.

"Not at all, it's rare but it does happen. Usually with identical twins like yourselves, but it happens." Mrs. Weasley said hugging all the boys. "Now go to sleep, talk with her in the morning." She said addressing the twins. Mrs. Weasley walked out of the room. Fred and George shared a smile; they knew they would do anything to protect Cris.

The next morning when everyone was up and waiting for breakfast to get done Cris looked over at the Twins, she smiled and walked over to them.

"Can I talk to you privately?" she asked. They nodded and followed her into a room.

"We have something to say to you as well." Fred said. George nodded next to his twin.

"I'm just going to come out and say it, I think I may in love with the both of you." Cris said with a blush.

"We are too, so don't worry we are not going to force you to pick. Mum told us that one person being in love with two people is possible just rare." George said.

"That's exactly what Sirius and Remus said." Cris said. She looked up into their blue eyes and her breath caught again. She quickly looked down. Fred gently made her look at them again.

"You don't have to be afraid, we won't hurt you." Fred said.

"We'd die before we even considered hurting you." George said. Then George bent down and gently kissed her. The kiss was short and sweet but filled with so much passion but when he let her go she looked put out when Fred kissed her as well. They broke apart when someone knocked on the door and Tonks walked in the room.

"Before any progresses further Molly sent me to fetch you for breakfast." Tonks said with a smile. Cris blushed as the twins chuckled, they each took a hand and walked out of the room for breakfast. When everyone saw them in walk in holding hands they smiled and Hermione and Ginny squealed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ginny asked as she hugged Cris.

"I didn't want to get hopes up." Cris said with a blush. Everyone laughed again and James and Sirius looked over at the twins.

"You hurt her and we will hurt you." Sirius, James and Padfoot said. The twins gulped and nodded their heads very fast.

"Dad, Siri, that's not very nice. They wouldn't hurt me." Cris said kissing each of the twins' cheek. They blushed as their brothers snickered.

When breakfast was done they went and sat down but they switched spots around. Sirius sat next to Remus who next to Fred, Cris and then George. Fred picked up the book and opened it to the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 10: Halloween

"**Chapter 10: Halloween," **Fred read.

Cris, Ron and Hermione grinned where the teachers groaned and paled.

**Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Cris and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. Indeed, by the next morning Cris and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure, and they were quite keen to have another one. **

"Are you trying to give me grey hairs?" Sirius asked. Cris looked sheepish and leaned into George and rested her feet in Fred's lap. Everyone smiled at them as Fred continued reading

**In the meantime, Cris filled Ron in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection.**

**"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron.**

"Or both," Moody said.

**"Or both," said Cris.**

"I don't know whether or not that you think like Moody." Fred said. Cris slapped him as his twin chuckled behind her holding her close so she could let Fred read.

"Cris is going to have her hands full with those two." Hermione whispered to Ron. Ron nodded as he watched the three.

"It would be good for them, Cris can handle them." Ron whispered back.

**But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues. **

Cris glared at her uncle, he had gotten it so fast while it took them forever to figure it out.

**Neither Neville nor Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor.**

**All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again. **

"And I didn't," Neville said smirking at the trio.

"Shut Nev," the trio said. The adults groaned and George held her tighter and kissed her head. This caused Cris to turn red and her hair to turn a teal color.

"She really loves them," Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Yeah, if she wants to hide her emotions she should gain more control over her metamorphmagus ability." Hermione whispered. Ron nodded and Fred continued reading.

**Hermione was now refusing to speak to Cris and Ron, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus.**

"How in the world did you three become friends?" Tonks asked.

"You'll find out in this chapter." Cris said.

"Will we like it?" Sirius asked.

"Probably not," Ron said. The adults groaned and Fred continued.

**All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy, and to their great delight, just such a thing arrived in the mail about a week later.**

**As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. **

"That probably wasn't the most subtly way for her to get the broom, Professor." George said.

"I know, now that I think about it I could have sent it to her privately." McGonagall said.

**Cris was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of her, knocking her bacon to the floor.**

**They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.**

**Cris ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said:**

_**DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.**_

_**It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.**_

_**Professor McGonagall **_

James was jumping up and down in his seat looking very excited and Lily had to place a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"I know dad loved Quidditch but I didn't think he was this much of a fanatic." Cris whispered to the twins.

"He could rival Oliver, and that's saying something." George said.

"Can you imagine if the two got together?" Fred asked. Suddenly the three of them looked off at something to try and imagine the chaos.

"What are you three doing?" Sirius asked.

"Trying to imagine the chaos that would happen if dad and Oliver Wood were in a room together." Cris said.

"Now that is a terrifying thought." Ron said. All the kids shivered while James was trying to figure out who this Oliver Wood is.

"Can we get back to reading?" Snape asked.

**Cris had difficulty hiding her glee so her hair turned yellow as she handed the note to Ron to read.**

**"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even touched one." **

"And now I have flown on one and on a Firebolt." Ron said. Cris grinned at her friend and Fred continued.

**They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Cris and felt it. **

The kids snickered and the adults groaned.

"Can you get your minds out of the gutter?" Hermione asked.

"Not likely to happen anytime soon Mione." Ron said. Hermione sighed and shook her head while Cris giggled because George had lightly touched a ticklish spot on her side.

**"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Cris with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."**

**Ron couldn't resist it.**

**"It's not any old broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?"**

**Ron grinned at Cris. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus." **

"Even when Malfoy got the next model Cris still beat him." George said while Cris blushed. Before Fred could continue another note floated into Cris' hands.

_Everyone,_

_I know this may come as a shock, but my siblings and I have discussed this and we have decided to bring someone to you. Please no cursing him and we might be sending someone back later on. Professor Dumbledore if you find it best then take their wands away and try to prevent any fighting. This person is Draco Malfoy. I'm sorry and mom, please don't kill me._

_James II_

Before anyone could protest there was a flash of light and Draco was standing there. He looked shocked but soon recovered and glared at everyone in the room.

"What the bloody hell am I doing here?" Draco asked. Snape stood and approached his student.

"We have all been gathered here to try and prevent some future events from happening. In doing so we were sent a series of seven books about Potter's life. While we are in this room nobody can get punished and no points will be taken or given. Now take your seat Draco so we can continue." Snape said.

"So now that two of the people I hate are in this very room can we please continue?" Cris asked still glaring at Draco. Fred obliged to his girl and continued.

**"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig." **

Draco now knew what was happening glared at Cris who was still glaring at him.

"You ever say that again and we will make sure that you will never be able to have children." Bill said snarling at the blonde Slytherin. Draco shrank back to try and hide himself but couldn't from the glares around the room.

**Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.**

**"Not arguing, I hope?" he squeaked.**

"Oh no, not at all." Tonks said.

"Nope, it's just the usual thing." Cris said. George chuckled and pulled Cris closer to him, holding her until it was his turn to read.

**"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.**

**"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Cris. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"**

Cris and Ron started laughing, remembering Malfoy's face.

**"A Nimbus Two Thousand, it is," said Cris, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," she added. **

"Brilliant!" the twins and both sets of marauders yelled.

"Well, it's true. If Malfoy hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall then I wouldn't be on the team." Cris said. Draco blushed and James beamed.

"So really I should be thanking Malfoy for getting my daughter noticed to get onto the team." James said. Draco looked bewildered; it was his fault that the Gryffindors got an unbeatable seeker.

**Cris and Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion.**

**"Well, it's true," Cris chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team…" **

"You really don't need to repeat yourself Bambi." George said.

"That is actually one nickname we didn't think of." Sirius said.

"Really?" the past marauders and the twins said.

"Yeah, we called her fawn, Prongslet, pup or cub." Remus said. Cris blushed and the twins chuckled.

"That is our new nickname for you." Fred said. Cris blushed even brighter and her hair turned fusia again.

**"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Cris' hand. "What did you do to your hair, Cris?"**

"**You didn't tell me you could change your appearance." Ron said looking at Cris' bright yellow hair. **

"**I know that it's rare, I read it in one of the books. It usually only happens when I get really emotional." Cris then turned to Hermione.**

"You really didn't notice that her hair went from black to yellow?" Lily asked Ron.

"Not at first," Ron said.

"I did, and I'm not even Potter's friend." Draco said. Ron's ears turned red so Fred continued reading.

"**I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Cris.**

**"Yes, don't stop now;" said Ron, "it's doing us so much good."**

"I can't believe we acted like jerks." Ron said.

"I know, but all is well now." Hermione said giving a smile to her two friends.

**Cris nudged him warningly but Hermione marched away with her nose in the air.**

**Cris had a lot of trouble keeping her mind on her lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the dormitory where her new broomstick was lying under her bed, or straying off to the Quidditch field where she'd be learning to play that night.**

"Someone sounds excited." Charlie teased. Cris smiled over at him when another arm wrapped around her. Now she was being held by both of her guys.

"Of course she's excited; she's going to be learning how to play the most amazing game in the world!" James said.

"Cris, after this I want to play you in a seeker's match!" Charlie shouted.

"Alright, just don't be a sour puss when I beat you." Cris said giving Charlie a sweet smile. Charlie looked at her dumbfounded while Fred continued reading.

**She bolted her dinner that evening without noticing what she was eating, and then rushed upstairs with Ron to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last.**

**"Wow," Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled onto a table in the common room (everyone else was still eating.)**

**Even Cris, who knew nothing about the different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.**

James and Padfoot were literally drooling.

"Prongs, mini me, you might want to close your mouth, her new broom is much better anyway." Sirius said.

"Yeah only this guy would buy an international standard racing broom for a thirteen year old." Remus said. That caused James and Padfoot to drool even more.

**As seven o'clock drew nearer, Cris left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. She never has been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Cris of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through,**

"They do look like that though, don't they?" Lily said with a smile towards her daughter. Hermione, both Remus' and Tonks nodded as well while the rest of the room looked confused.

**except that they were fifty feet high.**

**Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Cris mounted her broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling — she swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever she wanted at her lightest touch. **

The Quidditch fanatics sighed dreamily.

**"Hey, Potter, come down!"**

**Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Cris landed next to him.**

**"Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant… you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, and then you'll be joining team practice three times a week." **

"Practice," Fred said.

"Three days a week," George sighed.

"Oh how we miss you." Cris said finishing for them. Those who cared and loved them laughed as the twins each kissed her. Bill and Charlie wolf whistled and James and both Sirius' looked at them before calming down.

**He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.**

**"Right," said Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."**

**"Three Chasers," Cris repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a football.**

**"This ball's called the Quaffle," said Wood. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?" **

"I am a chaser." James said. Cris smiled at her dad as Ginny looked like she wanted to say something but didn't.

**"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Cris recited. "So — that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"**

"What's basketball?" all the purebloods asked.

"I'll show you later, Hermione up for a game of one on one later?" Cris asked.

"Of course," Hermione said with a smile. The twins smiled and shook their heads and Fred continued reading.

**"What's basketball?" said Wood curiously.**

**"Never mind," said Cris quickly.**

**"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper — I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."**

**"Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Cris, who was determined to remember it all. **

**"And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" She pointed at the three balls left inside the box.**

**"I'll show you now," said Wood. "Take this."**

**He handed Cris a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat.**

**"I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Wood said. "These two are the Bludgers."**

**He showed Cris two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Cris noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.**

**"Stand back," Wood warned Cris. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.**

**At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Cris' face. Cris swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking her nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air — it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground. **

"You would make a fair beater." Sirius and the twins said. Cris smiled and Fred continued reading.

**"See?" Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team — the Weasley twins are ours — it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So — think you've got all that?"**

**"Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Cris reeled off.**

**"Very good," said Wood.**

**"Er — have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Cris asked, hoping she sounded offhand.**

"Not at Hogwarts," everyone said.

"I know now," Cris said blushing. The twins chuckled and George held her close while Fred read.

**"Never at Hogwarts.**

Everyone blushed while Cris giggled at the look on the twins' face.

**We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. **

"Unless you have an incompetent teacher try and heal your break and instead of healing it completely removing the bones." Cris said rubbing her arm.

"Let me guess this happens to you?" Sirius asked.

"Second book." All the kids said.

**Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers —"**

**"— unless they crack my head open."**

**"Don't worry, the Weasley's are more than a match for the Bludgers — I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves." **

"We're touched, that is the most touching thing Oliver has ever said about us." George said wiping a fake tear.

"So the both of you are keeping up with my skills then." Sirius said.

"You were a beater?" Fred asked.

"Yes, pretty good one too," Padfoot said. The twins looked at the two counterparts in awe. Cris nudged Fred with her foot and he continued reading.

**Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.**

Cris and Charlie smiled, they loved the little snitch.

**"This," said Wood, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins their team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. **

"Like the World Cup last year." Bill said.

"That reminds me, how did you two know that would happen?" Cris asked the twins.

"A hunch," the twins said shrugging. James and Padfoot looked excited so Fred kept reading before they got a chance to ask questions.

**That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages — I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. **

"That would have been an awesome game." James and Ron said.

"Is it a good thing that my dad and best friend said the same thing?" Cris asked Remus.

"Absolutely," Remus said. Cris giggled while James and Ron huffed.

"Man, I wish Umbridge didn't ban us." George said.

"I know, I miss it." Cris said.

"Ban, what do you mean ban?" James asked.

"We beat up Malfoy after a game." George said.

"Why?" Lily and Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Because he was bad mouthing Mrs. Weasley then he started bad mouthing mom. Only reason Fred didn't join in was because he was being restrained but the three of us got banned anyway." Cris said.

"I hate her," James and Sirius said.

"Can we get back to reading?" Snape snapped. Draco kept quiet throughout this whole time and was now receiving many glares from the people around the room, he was thankful that all the wands were taken away.

**"Well, that's it any questions?"**

**Cris shook her head. She understood what she had to do all right; it was doing it that was going to be the problem.**

"Don't worry, you'll do brilliant." James said smiling at his daughter. Cris smiled back at her dad and George held her closer.

**"We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these."**

**He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Cris were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Cris to catch.**

**Cris didn't miss a single one, **

"I didn't even catch every single one." Charlie said slightly upset.

"I'm sorry; I'll try not to be so good." Cris said.

**and Wood was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.**

**"That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year," said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons." **

"Charlie, how could you?" George asked.

"Sorry, I find dragon's more interesting though Quidditch is a lot of fun." Charlie said.

"I'd rather you play Quidditch." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Perhaps it was because she was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all her homework, but Cris could hardly believe it when she realized that she'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had. **

"You shouldn't have had to feel this way." Sirius said.

"Siri, it's fine, I've gotten used to it. Besides in this room is my family, minus a few people." Cris said. Everyone was happy to hear that minus the few people that weren't very happy to be there. George and Fred held Cris for a little while before Fred went back to reading.

**Her lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics.**

**On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom.**

**Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Cris' partner was Seamus Finnigan (which was a relief, because Neville had been trying to catch her eye). **

"I should have paired with Neville now; Seamus always manages to set something on fire the first time." Cris said.

"I know I don't know how many times the drapes in the dorms caught fire." Ron said.

"It's a very good thing that Cris is in there with us; otherwise everything would have burned down by now." Neville said.

**Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger.**

**It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. She hadn't spoken to either of them since the day Cris' broomstick had arrived. She didn't even say goodnight to Cris like she did every night.**

Hermione looked a little guilty but Cris gave her a smile telling her to forget it.

**"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor**

**Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."**

"That doesn't really work." Padfoot said.

"Do we even want to know?" Lily asked.

"Not really," James and Padfoot said.

**Cris curious to if she could do it whispered "Wingardium Leviosa" her feather began to float! An inch from the desk,**

"But I thought that I was the first one to do it." Hermione said.

"It took a long while for me to break the habit." Cris said. George held her tighter as the teachers and the other adults looked sadly at her.

**she looked around to see if anyone had seen and quickly lowered it again.**

**Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it — Cris had to put it out with her hat.**

**Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.**

**"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.**

**"You're saying it wrong," Cris heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."**

**"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.**

"You really shouldn't have done that." Ginny said.

"I know I was really cruel to her." Ron said. Hermione hugged Ron and Fred looked at them with a mischievous glint in his eyes before continuing to read.

**Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"**

**Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.**

**"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"**

**Cris smiled at Hermione when she wasn't looking, glad someone else could do it.**

"Oh Cris, you should have never had to deal with the Dursley's." Lily said.

"It's okay mom, it took Hermione smacking some sense into me before me and her were taking turns getting things first in our classes." Cris said. Hermione and Cris shared a grin before Fred continued reading.

**Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class.**

**"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Cris as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly." **

"How in the world did you three become friends?" Fred asked shaking his head.

"You'll find out in this chapter." The trio said.

"Do you practice that?" George asked.

"No," they said.

**Someone knocked into Cris as they hurried past her. It was Hermione. Cris caught a glimpse of her face — and was startled to see that she was in tears.**

**"I think she heard you."**

**"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends." **

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley snarled.

"I know, I know." Ron said.

"It's okay, it all worked out in the end." Hermione said.

**"Don't be mean," said Cris, wondering if she could go after her, but she didn't know whether she would want Cris' presence. **

"You're such a sweet girl." Lily said. Cris blushed and her hair turned fusia again.

**Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Cris and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds. **

"Ron and his never satisfied stomach is at work again." Cris said shaking her head.

"So what was on your mind?" Sirius asked.

"The decorations, I never really liked Halloween but I really enjoyed the decorations." Cris said.

"I can understand that, and I don't think that my sister ever took you out for Halloween either." Lily said.

"Nah, but there has been more than one occasion that I wanted to go back to Privet Drive on Halloween and using the cloak to scare some little kids." Cris said.

"That is evil, but I can so see you doing that." Hermione said with a laugh. Lily shook her head but wanted to do the same thing.

**A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.**

**Cris was just helping herself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew**

"There is something wrong with that turban." Remus whispered.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Look at Cris, every time this teacher is mentioned she turns pale." Remus whispered.

"I'm not sure whether or not I am going to like the cause of this reaction." Sirius said.

**and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll — in the dungeons — thought you ought to know."**

"How did a troll get in?" the marauders and Lily asked.

**He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.**

**There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.**

**"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"**

**Percy was in his element. **

"Of course he was," the twins growled.

**"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! **

"Did you really think that would work? The first years will be terrified no matter what." Charlie said. Percy's ears turned red and Fred continued reading with a light chuckle.

**Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"**

**"How could a troll get in?" Cris asked as they climbed the stairs.**

**"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."**

**They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Cris suddenly grabbed Ron's arm.**

**"I've just thought — Hermione." **

"Shit, Hermione doesn't know about the troll!" Sirius cursed.

"Let me guess, you two are going to go and get her." Remus said. Ron and Cris looked sheepish so Fred continued.

**"What about her?"**

**"She doesn't know about the troll."**

**Ron bit his lip.**

**"Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."**

**Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.**

**"Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Cris behind a large stone griffin. **

All of them looked over at Percy.

"It wasn't him." Ron said.

**Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view. **

"What are you doing there?" Sirius asked looking at the potion's master suspiciously. When Snape didn't respond Fred continued reading.

**"What's he doing?" Cris whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"**

All the Aurors looked over at Snape, who was still ignoring them. 'They will know the truth at the end.' He thought.

**"Search me."**

**Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.**

**"He's heading for the third floor," Cris said, but Ron held up his hand.**

**"Can you smell something?"**

**Cris sniffed and a foul stench reached her nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean. **

"Great, it's the Troll." Lily said rubbing her eyes.

**And then they heard it — a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed — at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.**

**It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet.**

**The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.**

**The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.**

**"The key's in the lock," Cris muttered. "We could lock it in."**

**"Good idea," said Ron nervously.**

**They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Cris managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it.**

"YOU LOCKED ME IN!" Hermione screeched.

"We didn't know you were in there." Ron defended.

"Yeah, what were the odds that it was the bathroom that you were in?" Cris asked.

"It's all your crazy luck working at its best." Hermione said.

"Then we should be thanking it," Cris said. Hermione looked thoughtful but smiled and nodded.

**"Yes!"**

**Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop — a high, petrified scream — and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up.**

**"Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron.**

**"It's the girls' bathroom!" Cris gasped.**

**"Hermione!" they said together. **

"Is it too much to ask that you go and find a teacher?" Lily asked looking hopeful.

"It probably would have been too late." Ron said.

"Sorry mom, you are going to be probably blaming dad for this one again." Cris said with a small smile.

"You're right, I am." Lily said looking at James. James looked sheepish and Fred continued to read before they started to argue.

**It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have?**

**Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Cris pulled the door open and they ran inside.**

**Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint.**

"You try to go up against a troll at eleven." Hermione huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

**The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.**

**"Confuse it!" Cris said desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, she threw it as hard as she could against the wall.**

**The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Cris. It hesitated, and then made for her instead, lifting its club as it went.**

"Great, now it's going after you." Lily mumbled holding onto James' arm for dear life. George held onto Cris tighter making her sigh in both annoyance and happiness that someone cared for her.

**"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, **

Ginny grabbed Ron's arm and squeezed it for life.

**giving Cris time to run around it.**

**"Come on, run, run!" Cris yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.**

**The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape. **

**Cris then did something that was both very brave and very stupid:**

Lily hit James upside the head.

"I blame you." Lily said.

"Sorry for passing on my trouble making genes onto our daughter." James said.

"You can't really blame either one of you. Genes are completely random. I could have been born with red hair and hazel eyes, red hair and green eyes or black hair and hazel eyes. It is a completely random selection." Cris said.

"You so take after your mother." James said with a smile.

**She took a great running jump and managed to fasten her arms around the troll's neck from behind. **

Sirius got up and took Cris out of George's arms and made her sit in his lab where he felt more comfortable.

"Siri, this has already happened. You don't have to worry about me. I'm fifteen not eleven." Cris said.

"Humor us, cub. We just worry about you." Remus said. The twins chuckled as Cris crossed her arms over her chest.

**The troll couldn't feel Cris hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Cris' wand had still been in her hand when she'd jumped – it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils. **

"Ugh, I hoped you washed it." Charlie said making a face.

"Yep, I had Percy help me." Cris said.

"Wait a second; this is what you three were laughing about?" Lily asked.

"Um yeah," Cris said sheepishly.

"Why were you laughing at this? This is nothing to laugh about!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Well, actually as this is four years later it kind of is compared to all the other things that happened this year." Cris said. Mrs. Weasley looked like she was thinking this over but decided not to say anything more, none of them were to get into trouble for future or past events.

**Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Cris clinging on for dear life; the troll ripped her off by the ankle dangling her in mid-air.**

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Lily said rocking back and forth. James wrapped his arms around her and whispered comforting things in her ear.

"Our baby girl is safe. She is over there in Padfoot's arms, she's safe and protected." James whispered. Lily looked up with tears in her eyes and looked at her baby girl being held by her godfather. She looked exactly like she does when she's annoyed.

**"Do something!" yelled Cris, lifting her body up to miss the blow with the club. **

"Crap," Remus said yanking Cris' hand into his own. Cris rolled her eyes and looked over at the twins in a plead for help. The look she got in return told her that they would but they didn't want to make Remus and Sirius mad.

**"What?" yelled Ron panicked. **

**"Anything!" she said avoiding another blow.**

**Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand — not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!" **

"You can't do that spell!" Fred and George yelled. Ron rolled his eyes so Fred continued reading.

**The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, **

"Adrenaline is a good teacher." Ron said.

"Don't I know it." Cris said thinking of the time by the lake rescuing Sirius and herself from dementors.

**rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over — and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot, dropping Cris to the floor and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.**

When Sirius' and Remus' grips loosened she escaped and crawled into George's lap again. Her godfather and uncle looked at her with shock on their faces. She smiled innocently at them and placed her head in between the twins' shoulders so that her head was on both of their shoulders.

**Cris got to her feet. She was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.**

**It was Hermione who spoke first.**

**"Is it — dead?"**

**"I don't think so," said Cris, "I think it's just been knocked out."**

**She bent down and pulled her wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy grey glue. **

"Eww," the girls said.

"That's gross," the boys said. This caused everyone to chuckle.

**"Urgh — troll boogers."**

**She wiped it on the troll's trousers.**

**A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.**

"Faker!" coughed Cris.

"What was that?" Fred asked.

"Nothing," Cris said smiling at him. Fred sighed, he loved her smile.

**Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Cris. Cris had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white.**

"That's never good," Sirius said.

**Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Cris' mind.**

"I was eleven and I've never done something like that before." Cris said crossing her arms. The twins chuckled and they each wrapped an arm around her.

**"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Cris looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"**

**Snape gave Cris a swift, piercing look. Cris looked at the floor. She wished Ron would put his wand down.**

**Then a small voice came out of the shadows.**

**"Please, Professor McGonagall — they were looking for me."**

"You lied to a teacher?!" the pranksters asked.

"I didn't want Cris and Ron to get into trouble." Hermione said blushing slightly.

**"Miss Granger!"**

**Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.**

**"I went looking for the troll because I — I thought I could deal with it on my own — you know, because I've read all about them." **

"The truth would have worked; none of you would have gotten into trouble." McGonagall said. The trio blushed and with a chuckle Fred continued reading.

**Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?**

**"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Cris stuck her wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."**

**Cris and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them.**

"Potter succeeded but Weasley failed." Snape sneered.

"You didn't question it sir." Cris said. They glared at each other until Fred continued to read.

**"Well — in that case…" said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"**

**Hermione hung her head. Cris was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets. **

"That would be a sight to see." Luna said. Everyone chuckled except Snape and Draco who looked ready to start yelling.

**"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."**

**Hermione left.**

**Professor McGonagall turned to Cris and Ron.**

**"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."**

**They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.**

**"We should have gotten more than ten points," Ron grumbled. **

"One would think but she was upset that you three risked your lives." Remus said. The trio blushed so Fred continued to read.

**"Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's."**

**"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we did save her."**

**"She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Cris reminded him.**

"Someone needed too." Cris said with a smile. Ron blushed and Hermione took his hand while she smiled back at Cris.

**They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.**

**"Pig snout," they said and entered.**

**The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates.**

**But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them. **

"And thus the Trio was formed." Everyone still in Hogwarts and not from the past said.

"Can't you do anything normal?" Lily asked.

"I don't even know what normal is. Normal for all I know doesn't exist." Cris said with a slight shrug. Lily shook her head and James laughed a little.

George took the book and Cris moved into Fred's lap. George had a small smile when he read the chapter title but paled when he remembered what happened in her first match.

**Author's Note:**

**New couples vote. I want your opinion.**

**Sirius/OC Robin Lupin(1)**

**Ginny/Draco (0)**

**Ginny/Neville (0)**

**Ginny/Seamus (0)**

**Ginny/Dean (0)**

**Ginny/Sirius (0) **


	13. Chapter 11: Quidditch

"**Chapter Eleven: Quidditch,"** George said.

"Oh I wish Lee was here." Fred said chuckling. Cris giggled and looked wearily at Sirius and her parents again. McGonagall looked at the girl's family wondering what their reactions would be to Cris almost being killed during a game of Quidditch.

"If only Lee was here then he would make this chapter more enjoyable." Ron said.

**As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots. **

The Order and the Gryffindors shook their heads fondly.

**The Quidditch season had begun.**

**On Saturday, Cris would be playing in her first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin.**

**If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship. **

The Gryffindors cheered but the Trio looked down, if it hadn't been for them then they wouldn't have lost so many points.

**Hardly anyone had seen Cris play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Cris should be kept, well, secret. But the news that she was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow,**

"Nothing stays a secret at Hogwarts." Bill said. The trio smirked and everyone caught it.

"Seriously, has anything remained secret with these three there?" Charlie asked.

"Not sure, and they will not tell us on their own, these books will reveal it." Sirius said. Cris looked sheepish yet again.

**and Cris didn't know which was worse — people telling her she'd be brilliant or people telling her they'd be running around underneath her holding a mattress. **

"You don't need either, you're a natural." James said.

"Actually, the mattress wouldn't have been a bad idea." Cris said.

"Do we even want to know?" the adults besides the teachers asked.

"Not really," the twins and the trio said.

**It was really lucky that Cris now had Hermione as a friend. She didn't know how she'd have gotten through all her homework without her, what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood was making them do. Hermione had also lent her Quidditch Through the Ages, which turned out to be a very interesting read.**

"The only book we willingly read," James, and both Sirius' said.

"I don't know what I am going to do with you two." Lily said shaking her head.

**Cris learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; **

"Ain't that the truth." Cris said. The adults groaned and Sirius looked over at Cris.

"What are we going to do with you?" Sirius asked.

"Love me no matter what?" Cris asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Of course we will. What gave the impression we wouldn't?" Remus asked. Cris buried her head in Fred's shoulder and began mumbling something.

"Oh Crisy, we all love you," Fred said. He had wrapped his arms tighter around her as she curled up more in his lap. Sirius looked sadly at his goddaughter and he was berating himself for going after the rat in the first place.

**that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.**

**Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Cris and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it. **

"Good, you needed it." Fred said with a chuckle.

"Thanks Fred, or George, which ever twin you are." Hermione said.

"Mione, this one is Fred, George is the one reading." Cris said. The rest of the Weasley family looked at her in awe.

"I don't why you're so surprised," George said.

"She can notice the simplest things that are different about us." Fred finished.

"Like Fred's eyes are slightly darker than George's." Cris said. Before anyone could ask for anymore differences George continued reading.

**The day before Cris' first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. **

"That's really advanced magic." McGonagall said.

"Cris helped a lot with it." Hermione said. The teachers eyes turned towards her and Cris hid her face again.

"There are many things that we do not know about you Miss Potter." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

**They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Cris noticed at once that Snape was limping. Cris, Ron, and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed. **

"It is as long as you are not using it on another student." McGonagall said. The trio smiled sheepishly so George continued.

**Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.**

**"What's that you've got there, Potter?"**

**It was Quidditch Through the Ages. Cris showed him.**

**"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."**

"That's not a rule Sev!" Lily shouted glaring at her one time friend.

"How do you know that the rules haven't changed?" Snape asked with a sneer.

"They haven't, what possessed you to take the book?" Remus asked glaring at the potion's master. Snape ignored all the glares and George continued.

**"He's just made that rule up," Cris muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"**

**"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly. **

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Ron looked away from his mom so his brother continued reading.

**The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Cris, Ron, and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Cris and Ron's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy ("How will you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway. Cris was trying to break the failing on purpose but it was hard. **

"See, it takes a while but I did succeed." Cris said.

"How long did it take?" Lily asked.

"Third year, fourth, somewhere around that time frame." Cris said. Fred held her tighter to his chest and Cris sighed happily.

**Cris felt restless. She wanted Quidditch Through the Ages back, to take her mind off her nerves about tomorrow. Why should she be afraid of Snape? **

"You shouldn't, but I don't blame you if you did." Lily said.

"I'm not, Neville is, although when we faced the boggart it was pretty hilarious." Cris said.

"It really was." Neville said. The kids laughed and Remus smiled. These kids didn't care that he was a werewolf and yet they still wanted to have him back, teaching them.

**Getting up, she told Ron and Hermione she was going to ask Snape if she could have it.**

**"Better you than me," they said together, but Cris had an idea that Snape wouldn't refuse if there were other teachers listening. **

"Damn straight he would give it back." McGonagall said. She glared at her former student, now her colleague who refused to look in her eyes.

**She made her way down to the staffroom and knocked. There was no answer. She knocked again. Nothing.**

**Perhaps Snape had left the book in there? It was worth a try. She pushed the door ajar and peered inside – and a horrible scene met her eyes.**

**Snape and Filch were inside, alone. **

"Aww, my eyes!" the twins and the marauders yelled.

"Get you minds out of the gutter." Cris said.

**Snape was holding his robes above his knees.**

Now everyone under the age twenty five and Sirius were pulling faces.

"It's not what you think." Cris huffed.

**One of his legs was bloody and mangled. **

"Why couldn't you start with that?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry, next time I'm writing my thoughts down I will start with the innocent comments before I go with the dirty ones." Cris said.

"That was such a Lily response." Sirius said shaking his head.

**Filch was handing Snape bandages.**

**"Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"**

"Why did you try and get past the dog?" Remus asked. Snape didn't answer so George continued.

**Cris tried to shut the door quietly, but —**

**"POTTER!" **

"Run!" the twins shouted. Cris looked at them and they quieted down.

"She is good for them; I can't even get them to be quiet." Mrs. Weasley said. Her husband nodded and smiled at the three cuddled close together.

**Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Cris gulped.**

**"I just wondered if I could have my book back."**

**"GET OUT! OUT! "**

**Cris left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. She sprinted back upstairs.**

**"Did you get it?" Ron asked as Cris joined them. "What's the matter?"**

**In a low whisper, Cris told them what she'd seen.**

**"You know what this means?" she finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him — he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"**

"You owe us a broomstick," Ron and Hermione said.

"You can have the pieces," Cris said with a smile.

"The pieces, the nimbus is in pieces?" James asked faintly.

"What happened to it?" Padfoot asked faintly as well.

"The Willow," Remus said. The two from the past looked sadly at Cris who just shrugged it off; she had a better broomstick now.

**Hermione's eyes were wide.**

**"No — he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe." **

**"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Cris. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"**

**Cris went to bed with her head buzzing with the same question. Lavender was snoring loudly, but Cris couldn't sleep. She tried to empty her mind — she needed to sleep, she had to, she had her first Quidditch match in a few hours – but the expression on Snape's face when Cris had seen his leg wasn't easy to forget.**

**The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match."**

**"You've got to eat some breakfast."**

**"I don't want anything."**

**"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.**

**"I'm not hungry." **

"Ah, the first pregame jitters." James said.

"Don't listen to your father Cris, he was the same way." Sirius said.

"What side are you on?" James asked his friend.

"Cris', I'm the cool godfather who will spoil her from now on." Sirius said with smile towards Cris.

"You don't have…" Cris started to say.

"Yes we do, so let us do this. It's because we care." Remus said. Cris' face turned bright red so Fred kissed her and George continued reading.

**Cris felt terrible. In an hour's time she'd be walking onto the field.**

**"Cris, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."**

**"Thanks, Seamus," said Cris, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.**

"That made me want to through up." Cris said.

"I'm sure you did." Lily said.

**By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.**

**Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Cris, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined.**

**It said Potter for President, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors. **

"Impressive, there seems to be no limits to what you three can and are willing to do." McGonagall said. The trio blushed and George continued reading.

**Meanwhile, in the locker room, Cris and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).**

**Wood cleared his throat for silence.**

**"Okay, men," he said.**

**"And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.**

"You would think that he would remember us right," Cris said with a smile.

"Wood's crazy like that." Fred said.

**"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."**

**"The big one," said Fred.**

**"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.**

**"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Cris, "we were on the team last year."**

Everyone laughed.

**"Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."**

**He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."**

"He never came through with that." Cris said.

"He did the last game of the year." Fred said.

"What happens in the last game?" James, Lily, both Sirius' and both Remus' asked.

"Fred," Cris hissed. He gave her a grin that made her heart go crazy.

**"Nervous Cris?" he asked suddenly quietly.**

**"A little," she admitted biting her lip, **

**"Everyone's nervous they're first game." Wood said clumping her shoulder gently. **

**"How did yours go?" she asked him curiously. **

**"Can't really remember, took a bludger to the head ten minutes in, woke up a week later." He said. Cris stared at him her eyes wide with horror. **

"Oliver," the twins said shaking their heads.

"You never tell someone that before their first game." James said.

**"Oliver," Fred snapped. **

**"Ignore him Cris," George said winking. "We won't let the nasty bludger hurt you," **

"You liked me even then didn't you?" Cris asked.

"Yes," the twins said sheepishly.

"Good, make sure that she doesn't get into any trouble during the games." Sirius said.

"We tried, sometimes we succeeded sometimes we don't." George said. The adults and the past marauders stared wide eyed and Cris glared at her second boyfriend.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem." George said.

**Cris knew they weren't teasing her, she swallowed and nodded.**

**"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."**

**Cris followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping her knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers.**

**Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.**

**"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her.**

**Cris noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Cris thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him.**

"We thought so too." The twins said.

**Out of the corner of her eye she saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President over the crowd. Her heart skipped. She felt braver. **

"Glad we could help." Neville, Ron and Hermione said.

"What would I do without you guys?" she asked.

"Crash and burn." Hermione suggested.

"Have no one to back you up." Neville suggested.

"Have no fun whatsoever." Ron suggested. Everyone laughed and Cris got up to hug the three of them before climbing back into Fred's lap.

**"Mount your brooms, please."**

**Cris clambered onto her Nimbus Two Thousand.**

**Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.**

**Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.**

**"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor — what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too —"**

"I love Lee's commentary," the twins said.

"It's always almost as good as the game." James said.

"Moony always was good at the commentary." Padfoot said.

"That is why I had to sit by the commentator." McGonagall said. The twins looked at Remus in shock while Remus blushed.

**"JORDAN!"**

**"Sorry, Professor."**

**The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.**

**"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there — he's going to sc— no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle — that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger — Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger — sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which — **

"Our own friend can't tell us apart." Fred said sadly.

"At least our girlfriend can," George said. Cris blushed and the twins chuckled and kissed both of her cheeks.

**nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she's really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina — Keeper Bletchley dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!" **

Everyone besides the Slytherins cheered.

**Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.**

**"Budge up there, move along."**

**"Hagrid!"**

**Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.**

"It changed points of view." Cris said.

"Maybe it was because of what happened during the game." Fred whispered in her ear.

"Maybe," Cris said. On the other side of George, Hermione paled so Ron grabbed her hand. Charlie saw and whispered into Ginny's ear.

"They just need to get together already." Charlie whispered.

"No kidding," Ginny whispered back.

**"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"**

**"Nope," said Ron. "Cris hasn't had much to do yet."**

**"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Cris.**

**Way up above them, Cris was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of her and Wood's game plan.**

**"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be." **

"Good plan," James said.

**When Angelina had scored, Cris had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off her feelings. Now she was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once she caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasley's wristwatches, **

"We usually take them off, sorry," Fred said.

"No worries, I'll punish the both of you later." Cris whispered with a mischievous smile. The twins looked at her with wide eyes as well as Remus.

**and once a Bludger decided to come pelting her way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Cris dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it. **

**"All right there, Cris?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint.**

**"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasley's, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the — wait a moment — was that the Snitch?"**

**A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over her shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed her left ear.**

**Cris saw it. In a great rush of excitement she dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch — all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.**

"Idiots," said the fanatics.

**Cris was faster than Higgs — she could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead — she put on an extra spurt of speed —**

**WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below — Marcus Flint had blocked Cris on purpose, and Cris' broom spun off course, Cris holding on for dear life.**

"Was that what happened?" James asked hopefully.

"No, that was just the start." Hermione said. Her parents and godfather and uncle now looked worried.

**"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.**

**Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.**

**Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"**

**"What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.**

**"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In football you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"**

"But this isn't football." James said in confusion wondering what the hell football is.

"We'll explain all these terms later dad, don't worry" Cris said with a smile.

**"But this isn't football, Dean," Ron reminded him.**

**Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side.**

**"They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Cris outta the air."**

"It could work." Lily said.

"But then it won't be Quidditch." James said. Lily glared and James cowered behind Padfoot so George continued reading.

**Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides**

"Of course, Moony had the same difficulty." James said.

**"So — after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating —"**

**"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.**

**"I mean, after that open and revolting foul…"**

"I like this kid," James said.

"I wonder if your son will be bringing him." Sirius wondered. Cris shrugged, she didn't know the answer.

**"Jordan, I'm warning you—"**

**"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."**

**It was as Cris dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past her head, that it happened. Her broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch.**

**For a split second, she thought she was going to fall. She gripped the broom tightly with both her hands and knees. She'd never felt anything like that.**

**It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck her off.**

"What the bloody hell is happening?" James asked. Remus then grabbed Cris out of Fred's lap and held her.

"Remus," Cris complained. Remus shook his head and held her tighter.

**But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Cris tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal-posts — she had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out — and then she realized that her broom was completely out of her control. She couldn't turn it. She couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated her. **

Lily gripped James' arm tightly as Sirius gripped Cris' hand in his. Cris huffed and Fred and George looked amused at their girlfriend.

**Lee was still commentating.**

**"Slytherin in possession — Flint with the Quaffle — passes Spinnet — passes Bell — hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose — only joking, Professor — Slytherins score — A no…"**

**The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Cris' broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying her slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went. **

"Why hasn't anyone noticed yet?" James asked his voice strained with worry.

"I'm not sure but we eventually did." Hermione said.

**"Dunno what Cris thinks she's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say she'd lost control of his broom… but she can't have…"**

**Suddenly, people were pointing up at Cris all over the stands. Her broom had started to roll over and over, with her only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Cris' broom had given a wild jerk and Cris swung off it.**

"No, no, no, no, no!" Lily chanted again.

"Mum, I'm alright; I didn't get hurt at all. Thanks to some really good friends." Cris said smirking over at Hermione. Hermione smiled back so George continued, he wanted to get this part over with. He and Fred were really worried when they saw her swing off her broom.

**She was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand. **

**"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked her?" Seamus whispered.**

**"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic — no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."**

**At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Cris, she started looking frantically at the crowd.**

**"What are you doing?" moaned Ron, grey-faced. **

**"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape — look."**

**Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Cris and was muttering nonstop under his breath.**

**"He's doing something — jinxing the broom," said Hermione. **

Sirius got up and started towards Snape with James by his side. Cris and Lily jumped up and stood in their way.

"It wasn't him, Siri, dad. He was trying to save me." Cris said.

"Why?" they asked.

"You'll find out at the end of the book." Cris said.

"Sit down James, it obviously worked or our baby girl wouldn't be standing here." Lily said. James conceded and sat back down with Lily by his side. When Sirius sat down he pulled Cris into his lap instead of Remus'.

**"What should we do?"**

**"Leave it to me."**

"What did you do?" Sirius asked looking at Hermione who blushed. She didn't answer so George continued reading.

**Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Cris. Her broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for her to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasley's flew up to try and pull Cris safely onto one of their brooms, **

"At least we tried to help." Fred said looking over at the girl he and his twin loved.

"That's what counts babe," Cris said with a wink.

**but it was no good – every time they got near her, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath her, obviously hoping to catch her if she fell. **

**Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.**

"I can't believe that Oliver wasn't paying attention." Ron said.

"Well someone was trying to kill me Ron," Cris said. Ron looked at her sheepishly so George continued reading.

**"Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately.**

**Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front.**

Hermione paled and Ron noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I hit the turban." Hermione whispered. Ron paled too but then decided to comfort her.

"I'm sure he doesn't remember it." Ron said. Hermione smiled at him.

**Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes. **

"Granger!" Snape yelled.

"I thought you were cursing my friend!" Hermione said staring at the potions master still holding onto Ron's hand for dear life.

"Exactly _sir, _what would you have done if your friend's life was in danger?" Cris asked glaring at Snape. Snape looked at the girl being held hostage by her overprotective godfather. She looked exactly like her mother when she was glaring and angry.

**It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row — Snape would never know what had happened.**

"I do now," Snape muttered.

**It was enough. Up in the air, Cris was suddenly able to clamber back on to her broom.**

**"Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.**

"You're a good friend Neville, just like your parents." Remus said.

**Cris was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw her clap her hand to her mouth as though she was about to be sick — **

"What's going on?" Lily asked worriedly.

**she hit the field on all fours — coughed — and something gold fell into her hand. **

"You nearly swallowed the snitch?" James asked excitedly. Cris nodded and Sirius stood and spun her around. James then jumped up as well as Lily, Padfoot and Moony and gave her a giant group hug. When they let go Cris escaped back into Fred's lap and held her close.

**"I've got the Snitch!" she shouted, waving it above her head, and the game ended in complete confusion.**

**"She didn't catch it, she nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference — Cris hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results — Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Cris heard none of this, though. **

"Ah, you were a tad more curious to find out who tried to kill you?" Lily asked. Cris nodded and the twins looked hurt.

"And we had this whole party planned just for you and you didn't show up." Fred said.

"Sorry, but I think I made up for it later." Cris said.

"That you did." George said.

**She was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione.**

**"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."**

"It's the same for counter-curses as well." Lily said.

"I hadn't read that far yet." Hermione said blushing.

**"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"**

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Cris decided on the truth.**

**"I found out something about him," she told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."**

**Hagrid dropped the teapot.**

**"How do you know about Fluffy?" **

"FLUFFY!" everyone asked.

"Now we know it's dangerous." Charlie said getting over the shock first.

**he said.**

**"Fluffy?"**

**"Yeah — he's mine — bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year — I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the —"**

**"Yes?" said Cris eagerly.**

**"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."**

**"But Snape's trying to steal it."**

**"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."**

**"So why did he just try and kill Cris?" cried Hermione.**

**The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape.**

**"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!" **

**"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Cris' broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh — yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel —"**

**"Aha!" said Cris, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"**

**Hagrid looked furious with himself. **

"Hagrid!" the adults shouted.

"Now Cris has no choice but to search for him." Fred said shaking his head. George passed the book to Hermione and she looked at the title and looked worriedly at Cris.

**Author's Note:**

**Couple's Vote 2:**

**Sirius/oc Robin Lupin(2)**

**Ginny/Draco (3)**

**Ginny/Neville (4)**

**Ginny/Seamus (1)**

**Ginny/Dean (0)**

**Ginny/Sirius (0)**

**Neville/Luna (1)**

**Sirius/Marlene (1) **

**Please keep voting!**


	14. Chapter 12: Mirror of Erised

"**Chapter Twelve: Mirror of Erised" **Hermione read.

"Can we please skip this chapter? It is a tad personal." Cris asked her eyes pleading with all the adults in the room.

"No, we are not going to be skipping any chapters." Dumbledore said. Cris nodded and brought the twins closer to her. Fred and George looked at each wearily, what made _their_ girl react this way?

"I really don't want Malfoy hearing this, he'll just pick on me more." Cris said.

"I assure you Miss Potter, no one in this room will judge you for what happens in this chapter." Dumbledore said.

**Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. **

The trio paled, how would the twins react to throwing snowballs at Voldemort. 'I hope he doesn't remember, I don't want anything to happen to my boys.' Cris thought.

**The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again. No one could wait for the holidays to start.**

**While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.**

"I never like potions during the winter time, it's too cold." Cris said.

"Warming charms won't help the potion, that's why it's so cold down there." Lily said.

"Is there a way to make us warmer without ruining the potions?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure Miss Granger, but we will look into it." McGonagall said. Hermione nodded and went back to reading.

**"I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." **

Everyone turned and glared at the blonde Slytherin.

**He was looking over at Cris as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Cris, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them. Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Cris as Seeker next.**

**Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Cris had managed to stay on her bucking broomstick. **

"It was really impressive, most people can't and that includes first years who don't remember their first time on a broom is really impressive." Remus said.

"So I did manage to get her on a broom before we died." James said.

"Yes you did, I have it somewhere," Sirius said trying to think of where the picture is.

**So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Cris about having no proper family. **

"You don't taunt someone about that. Especially someone who was lied to most of their life about how their parents died." Lily sneered glaring at the blonde. Malfoy shrank into the chair that had appeared next to the headmaster. Lily scared him and now that he was there he told himself that he wouldn't say anything about Potter in this room where a lot of people seemed to care about her.

**It was true that Cris wasn't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Cris had signed up at once. She didn't feel sorry for herself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas she'd ever had. Ron and his brothers were staying, too, **

"That was a great Christmas," Cris sighed happily into her boys' arms.

"That snowball fight was fun." Ron said. Percy didn't play so it was the twins versus Ron and Cris and they had won.

**because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie.**

**When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.**

**"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, **

"Ah, that was so nice and polite of you." Mrs. Weasley cooed. That was the twins cue to tease him.

"Aw, is ickle Ronniekins embarrassed?" Fred asked. Cris elbowed him in the ribs causing him to shut up.

"The ickle Prefect is so sweet," George said. This caused Cris to elbow him as well. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked impressed at Cris' control over their uncontrollable twins.

**sticking his head through the branches.**

**"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."**

**"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose — that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to." **

All the Weasley siblings glared at the blonde.

"Leave him be guys. We have something he will never have." Cris said.

"And what is that, Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

"We have someone who would willingly lie down their life for someone out of love. Who do you have? Death Eaters for parents, how often are you told that you are loved? How often are you held by your mother when you are worried, hurt or scared? Cause from where I'm sitting the Weasley's are far richer than you will ever be because they have family and love and that is what matters the most." Cris said.

Malfoy turned pink and stared into his lap. All the adults in the room had tears in their eyes and Cris was now being hugged to death by her mom and Mrs. Weasley.

"You are such a sweet and intelligent girl, and I will never know how you turned out the way you did." Mrs. Weasley said. When they let go the twins kissed her again and both of them held her close.

**Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.**

**"WEASLEY!"**

**Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes.**

**"He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."**

**"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."**

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.**

**"I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him —"**

**"I hate them both," said Cris, "Malfoy and Snape."**

"Don't blame you," the twins said.

**"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."**

**So the three of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.**

**"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree — put it in the far corner, would you?"**

**The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.**

**"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.**

**"Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me — Cris, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library." **

"Why are you guys going to the library? It's the holidays?" Sirius asked.

"Researching," the trio said.

"Ah, Flamel." The marauders said.

**"Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.**

**"The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"**

**"Oh, we're not working," Cris told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."**

**"You what?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here — I've told yeh — drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."**

**"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione.**

**"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Cris added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere — just give us a hint — I know I've read his name somewhere."**

"Why couldn't I have remembered?" Cris moaned into her hands.

"All those books," Ron groaned.

"Let me guess, the name was right under your nose the whole time?" Lily asked.

"Yes," the trio said. Everyone chuckled and Hermione huffing slightly continued reading.

**"I'm sayin' nothin', said Hagrid flatly.**

**"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.**

**They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Snape was trying to steal? The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book.**

**He wasn't in Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, or Notable Magical Names of Our Time; he was missing, too, from Important Modern Magical Discoveries, and A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry.**

"He's not going to be there." Sirius chuckled.

"We know that now Siri," Cris grumbled. Sirius let out his bark like laugh and the past marauders noticed the difference in their friends laugh.

**And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.**

**Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random.**

**Cris wandered over to the Restricted Section. She had been wondering for a while if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there. Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books, and she knew she'd never get one. These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. **

**"What are you looking for, girl?"**

**"Nothing," said Cris.**

**Madam Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at her.**

**"You'd better get out, then. Go on — out!"**

**Wishing she'd been a bit quicker at thinking up some story, Cris left the library. She, Ron, and Hermione had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel. They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to.**

**Cris waited outside in the corridor to see if the other two had found anything, but she wasn't very hopeful. They had been looking for two weeks, after all, but as they only had odd moments between lessons it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing. What they really needed was a nice long search without Madam Pince breathing down their necks. **

"If there's a way we haven't found it." The twins said. The trio and the marauders smirked. James noticed his daughters smirk and looked at her.

"You got it then?" he asked.

"Got what?" the twins asked.

"This chapter and the other in third year." Cris said mysteriously. The marauders looked excited and the twins wanted to know what she gets this chapter.

**Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione joined her, shaking their heads. They went off to lunch.**

**"You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" said Hermione. "And send me an owl if you find anything."**

**"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them."**

**"Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione. **

"It would, I asked them but all they can tell me is that he was a famous alchemist." Hermione said.

"Some muggles have heard of wizards?" Mr. Weasley asked excitedly.

"Some are really famous in the Muggle world for their achievements." Lily explained. Mr. Weasley looked excited but didn't comment on it.

**Once the holidays had started, Ron and Cris were having too good a time to think much about Flamel. **

"Of course, they have short attention spans. Though I understand, it was Cris' first real Christmas that she could remember." Hermione said. Cris and Ron smiled sheepishly over at their friend who smiled back at them.

**Cris had moved into the dormitory, and the two of them had the dormitory to themselves **

"You better not have done anything with our girl Ron." Fred said.

"Ew!" Cris and Ron shouted. This caused the room to erupt into laughter.

**and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork — bread, English muffins, marshmallows — and plotting ways of getting Malfoy expelled, which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work. **

The twins and the marauders looked proud while Draco glared at the two who glared back at him.

**Ron also started teaching Cris wizard chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Ron's set was very old and battered. Like everything else he owned, it had once belonged to someone else in his family — in this case, his grandfather. However, old chessmen weren't a drawback at all. Ron knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted.**

**Cris played with chessmen Seamus Finnigan had lent her, and they didn't trust her at all. She wasn't a very good player yet and they kept shouting different bits of advice at her, which was confusing. "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send him; we can afford to lose him."**

**On Christmas Eve, Cris went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all.**

"Oh Cris," the twins said holding her close. Cris blushed and hid her face in George's shoulder.

**When she woke early in the morning, however, the first thing she saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of her bed.**

**"Happy Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Cris scrambled out of bed and pulled on her bathrobe.**

**"You, too," said Cris. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"**

**"What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron, turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than Cris'.**

"You are so getting a butt load from now on." Sirius said.

"I don't need it," Cris mumbled.

"Stop pup, we want to and you deserve it." Sirius said. Cris blushed so Hermione went back to the book.

**Cris picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Cris, from Hagrid. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Cris blew it — it sounded a bit like an owl.**

**A second, very small parcel contained a note.**

**We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece.**

**"That's friendly," said Cris.**

"That's friendly? I'd hate to see what isn't." Ginny said.

"You really don't want to know." Cris mumbled. Everyone was now worried but Cris was more so because of what was coming up.

**Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence.**

**"Weird!" he said, 'What a shape! This is money?"**

"Ron's like dad," Fred said with a smile.

"I don't know whether that's a good idea or not." George said. Ron glared at his brothers while Cris slapped them both.

**"You can keep it," said Cris, laughing at how pleased Ron was. "Hagrid and my aunt and uncle — so who sent these?"**

"Us," The Weasley's said. Lily and James got up and hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you for looking after our baby girl when we couldn't." Lily said almost in tears. Cris got up and hugged her parents before going back over to her boys.

**"I think I know who that one's from," said Ron, turning a bit pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel. "My mum. I told her you didn't expect any presents and — oh, no," he groaned, "she's made you a Weasley sweater." **

"What's wrong with mum's sweaters?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't think that Cris would like them." Ron said his ears turning pink.

**Bella had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge.**

"Why green?" James asked.

"I didn't know her favorite color and I knew her eyes were green so I thought that they would bring them out more." Mrs. Weasley said.

"What is your favorite color?" Lily asked.

"Purple," the Twins, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Sirius and Remus said. Cris blushed so Hermione kept reading.

**"Every year she makes us a sweater," said Ron, unwrapping his own, "and mine's always maroon."**

"You don't like maroon?" Mrs. Weasley asked a little heart broken.

"Nah, I like blue better." Ron said.

"Then who likes maroon?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I do," Percy said. Mrs. Weasley was now wondering if this was the cause of her Ronnie's insecurity.

**"That's really nice of her," said Cris, trying the fudge, which was very tasty.**

**Her next present also contained sweets — a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione.**

"Mione gave us the answer all along." Ron said. Hermione smacked Ron but had a smile on her face.

**This only left one parcel. Cris picked it up and felt it. It was very light. She unwrapped it.**

**Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. **

The marauders smiled, they were happy that it was passed on even if James couldn't give it to Cris himself.

"What is it?" the twins asked. The only thing that kept them in their seats was Cris sitting in their labs.

**Ron gasped.**

**"I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavour Beans he'd gotten from Hermione.**

**"If that's what I think it is — they're really rare, and really valuable."**

**"What is it?"**

**Cris picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.**

**"It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, **

"Can we borrow it?" the twins asked.

"Maybe," Cris said with a smirk. The teachers groaned, if the twins got their hands on the cloak there's no telling what they will do.

**a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is — try it on."**

**Cris threw the cloak around her shoulders and Ron gave a yell.**

**"It is! Look down!"**

**Cris looked down at her feet, but they were gone. She dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, her reflection looked back at her, just her head suspended in midair, her body completely invisible.**

"It is weird the first time." James said.

"You have one?" Lily asked.

"Of course, now Cris has it." James said.

"But, that's not possible, the enchantments wouldn't hold for twenty plus years."

"It has lasted a lot longer than that, it was my father's and it has been passed down the Potter line for generations."

**She pulled the cloak over her head and her reflection vanished completely.**

**"There's a note!" said Ron suddenly. "A note fell out of it!"**

**Cris pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing she had never seen before were the following words:**

**Your father left this in my possession before he died.**

**It is time it was returned to you.**

**Use it well.**

**A Very Happy Christmas to you.**

"Who did you leave it too?" Padfoot asked.

"It's not like you to give the cloak to someone." Moony said.

"Do you know Prongslet?" James asked.

"Yes dad, and so will you at the end of the book." Cris said with a grin.

"You are evil," James said.

"What do you expect, Evans is her mother." Padfoot said. Cris glared at her mini godfather who cowered behind her father.

**There was no signature. Cris stared at the note. Ron was admiring the cloak.**

**"I'd give anything for one of these," he said. "Anything. What's the matter?"**

**"Nothing," said Cris. She felt very strange. Who had sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to her father? **

The twins held her tighter to them feeling her tense up some more.

**Before she could say or think anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in. Cris stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight. She didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet.**

"We get it Bambi; we won't force you if you don't want us to use it." George said.

"It's not that, if I do let you use it then I am going with you." Cris said. The twins grinned; she was going to go with them pranking.

**"Happy Christmas!"**

**"Hey, look — Cris' got a Weasley sweater, too!"**

**Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G.**

**"Cris' is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Cris' sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."**

"That's not true Fred," Mrs. Weasley said glaring at the twins.

"We know, she is family now," Fred said. Cris smiled and snuggled closer to the twins.

**"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."**

**"I hate maroon," Ron moaned halfheartedly as he pulled it over his head. **

**"You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid — we know we're called Gred and Forge." **

"Hey Cris, did they switch shirts?" Charlie asked.

"Of course, but that doesn't really fool me." Cris said. The twins smiled and Hermione continued reading.

**"What's all this noise?"**

**Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized.**

**"P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Bella got one."**

**"I — don't — want —" said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew.**

**"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."**

"Seems he forgot about it this year." George snarled. Cris put a hand on his free arm and he looked at her.

"He'll come around Trouble, I'm sure of it." Cris said.

"Trouble?" George asked.

"Of course, if I'm Bambi then you're Trouble and Fred's Mischief." Cris said. The twins grinned and hugged while their siblings smiled, the nicknames suited them.

**They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater. **

**Cris had never in all her life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce – and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table.**

**These fantastic party favors were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursley's usually bought, with their lit, little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside. Cris pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice. Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.**

**Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice.**

"What is that about?" Cris asked.

"It's an old wizard tradition. Whoever finds the coin gets good luck all next year." Sirius explained. Cris nodded her head and Hermione continued reading.

**Cris watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Cris' amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.**

"That's not something you see often, a drunk McGonagall." James snickered. McGonagall glared at him so Hermione kept reading.

**When Cris finally left the table, she was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of non explodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and her own new wizard chess set. The white mice had disappeared and Cris had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs. Norris's Christmas dinner. **

"I had fun with those kits later that summer before I got bored with it." Cris said. Everyone chuckled so Hermione continued.

**Cris and the Weasley's spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds.**

"Me and Ron versus the Twins. It was a blast." Cris said.

"You're fast." Fred said.

"I'm good a dodging things." Cris said shrugging.

"We know, you did a good job of dodging that bludger in second year." George said.

"George, will you stop giving out secrets?" Cris asked. George looked sheepish and Cris thought he looked adorable.

**Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Cris broke in her new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron. **

"Maybe I should have played one of the twins." Cris said.

"Yeah, you should have, I don't anyone has ever beaten Ron since he was like 7." Fred said. Ron looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head.

**She suspected she wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help her so much. **

Percy glared at her and Cris just stared back not even blinking.

"Careful Perce, no one has ever beaten her in a staring contest." George said with a snicker.

**After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge. **

The twins grinned at each other and Cris shook her head.

**It had been Cris' best Christmas day ever.**

Sirius sighed and rubbed his face, he really shouldn't have gone after the rat.

**Yet something had been nagging at the back of her mind all day. Not until she climbed into bed was she free to think about it: the invisibility cloak and whoever had sent it.**

**Ron, full of turkey and cake and with nothing mysterious to bother him, fell asleep almost as soon as he'd drawn the curtains of his four-poster. Cris leaned over the side of her own bed and pulled the cloak out from under it.**

**Her father's… this had been her father's. He had used this; she thought her father had used this. **

**She let the material flow over her hands, smoother than silk, light as air. Use it well, the note had said.**

**She had to try it, now. She slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around herself. Looking down at her legs, she saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling.**

_**Use it well.**_

**Suddenly, Cris felt wide-awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to her in this cloak. Excitement flooded through her as she stood there in the dark and silence. She could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know.**

**Ron grunted in his sleep. Should Cris wake him? Something held her back — her father's cloak — she felt that this time — the first time — she wanted to use it alone.**

"I used it by myself the first time as well. It's nothing to feel selfish about." James said.

**She crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room, and climbed through the portrait hole.**

**"Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady. Cris said nothing. She walked quickly down the corridor.**

**Where should she go? She stopped, her heart racing, and thought. And then it came to her. The Restricted Section in the library.**

"The library?" James asked.

"You could have gone anywhere and you choose the library." Padfoot said.

"I was trying to find Flamel." Cris said crossing her arms.

"Then you are excused." James said. Cris smiled slightly while Lily crossed her arms at her future husband.

**She'd be able to read as long as she liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was.**

**She set off, drawing the invisibility cloak tight around her as she walked.**

**The library was pitch-black and very eerie. Cris lit a lamp to see her way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating along in midair, and even though Cris could feel her arm supporting it, the sight gave her the creeps.**

"It does look creepy. But you do get used to it after a while." Sirius said.

"Siri, I know this. It's been four years." Cris said. Sirius looked sheepish and Cris smiled over at her godfather.

**The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, she held up her lamp to read the titles.**

**They didn't tell her much. Their peeling faded gold letters spelled words in languages Cris couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood.**

**The hairs on the back of Cris' neck prickled. Maybe she was imagining it, maybe not, but she thought a faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be. **

"Be careful, the book you may pick up may scream." Moony said.

"I could have been told this before it happened but no, it happens four years later." Cris grumbled.

"That's how it usually works." The twins said.

**She had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, she looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting looking book. A large black and silver volume caught her eye. She pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and, balancing it on her knee, let it fall open.**

**A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence — the book was screaming!**

"It's your luck working against you." Ron said.

"Tell me about it." Cris sighed.

**Cris snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, earsplitting note. She stumbled backward and knocked over her lamp, which went out at once. Panicking, she heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside — stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, she ran for it. She passed Filch in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through her, and Cris slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shrieks still ringing in her ears.**

**She came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armor. She had been so busy getting away from the library; she hadn't paid attention to where she was going. Perhaps because it was dark, she didn't recognize where she was at all. There was a suit of armor near the kitchens, she knew, but she must be five floors above there.**

"Ugh, she needs the map," James mumbled.

"Prongslet said she gets it in her third year." Padfoot pointed out. James nodded and Hermione continued.

**"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section."**

**Cris felt the blood drain out of her face. Wherever he was, Filch must know a shortcut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to her horror, it was Snape who replied, "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."**

**Cris stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see her, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into her — the cloak didn't stop her from being solid.**

"Padfoot learned that the hard way." Moony snickered.

"You promised that you wouldn't mention that again." Padfoot whined.

"Now I want to know." Cris and Lily said.

"Like mother like daughter." Remus chuckled.

"We'll tell you later, alright pup." Sirius said. Cris nodded but Lily still didn't look pleased.

"I'll tell you if you really want to know." James said. Lily nodded and Hermione continued.

**She backed away as quietly as she could. A door stood ajar to her left. It was her only hope. She squeezed through it, holding her breath, trying not to move it, and to her relief she managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything. They walked straight past, and Cris leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before she noticed anything about the room she had hidden in.**

**It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket – but propped against the wall facing her was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.**

**It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.**

"What does that mean?" Sirius and the twins asked.

"It's not a language I'm familiar with." Lily said frowning.

"It's mirror language." Cris mumbled. Cris was now paling and the twins held onto her, giving her comfort.

"So what does it say?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at it closer and it came to her.

"I show not your face but your heart's desire." Hermione said.

"Can we please get this over with?" Cris asked. Hermione nodded and went back to the book.

**Her panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Cris moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at herself but see no reflection again. **

**She stepped in front of it.**

**She had to clap her hands to her mouth to stop herself from screaming **

"What is it? It's nothing dangerous is it?" Lily asked.

"It's not." Cris reassured her mom.

**She whirled around. Her heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed — for she had seen not only herself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind her. **

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"It's showing Cris her heart's desire." Sirius said. He looked over at his goddaughter to see her hiding her face in either Fred's or George's shoulder.

**But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, she turned slowly back to the mirror.**

**There she was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind her, were at least ten others. Cris looked over her shoulder — but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was she in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?**

**She looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind her reflection was smiling at her and waving. **

"It's me," Lily said with tears in her eyes. Cris was now silently crying and Fred and George held her to them.

**She reached out a hand and felt the air behind her. If she was really there, she'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but she felt only air – the women and the others existed only in the mirror.**

**She was a very pretty woman. **

Remus reached over and gripped her shoulder to give her what little comfort he could give his cub.

**She had dark red hair and her eyes —her eyes are just like mine, Cris thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green — exactly the same shape, but then she noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. **

"Of course I would be," Lily mumbled tears streaming down her face. James held her and Hermione continued in a shaky voice.

**The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Cris' did.**

**Cris was so close to the mirror now that her nose was nearly touching that of her reflection. **

Nobody bothered to comment, most of them had tears in their eyes.

**"Mum?" she whispered. "Dad?" **

James was trying to hold back the tears for his baby girl as well.

**They just looked at her, smiling. And slowly, Cris looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like hers, other noses like her, even a little old man who looked as though he had Cris' knobbly knees — Cris was looking at her family, for the first time in her life.**

"Those Dursley's deserve to get beaten." Sirius snarled.

**The Potters smiled and waved at Cris and she stared hungrily back at them, her hands pressed flat against the glass as though she was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. **

The twins were now whispering comforting words in her ears. Cris was still trying to control her sobbing so Hermione went on.

**She had a powerful kind of ache inside her, half joy, half terrible sadness. **

**How long she stood there, she didn't know. The reflections did not fade and she looked and looked until a distant noise brought her back to her senses. She couldn't stay here; she had to find her way back to bed. She tore her eyes away from her mother's face, whispered, "I'll come back," **

"Don't, please don't." Lily said. Cris didn't respond but was now wiping the tears off her face.

**and hurried from the room.**

**"You could have woken me up," said Ron, crossly.**

**"You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror."**

**"I'd like to see your mum and dad," Ron said eagerly.**

"It doesn't work that way little bro," Charlie said.

"I know that now." Ron whispered. He was still looking at his friend, he hadn't seen her cry like this since Cedric died.

**"And I want to see all your family, all the Weasley's, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone."**

**"You can see them any old time," said Ron. "Just come round my house this summer. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people.**

"Ron," his parents and siblings groaned.

"I know," he said.

**Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?"**

**Cris couldn't eat. She had seen her parents and would be seeing them again tonight. She had almost forgotten about Flamel. It didn't seem very important anymore. Who cared what the three headed dog was guarding? What did it matter if Snape stole it, really? **

"Not good, she not focusing on anything else." Bill said.

"Don't worry, I stop," Cris reassured everyone.

**"Are you all right?" said Ron. "You look odd."**

**What Cris feared most was that she might not be able to find the mirror room again. **

"You weren't listening?" Ron asked.

"Sorry," Cris said snuggling closer to the warmth that now surrounded her.

**With Ron covered in the cloak, too, they had to walk much more slowly the next night. They tried retracing Cris' route from the library, wandering around the dark passageways for nearly an hour.**

**"I'm freezing," said Ron. "Let's forget it and go back."**

**"No!" Cris hissed. "I know it's here somewhere."**

**They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead with cold, Cris spotted the suit of armor.**

**"It's here — just here — yes!"**

**They pushed the door open. Cris dropped the cloak from around her shoulders and ran to the mirror.**

**There they were. Her mother and father beamed at the sight of her. **

The twins squeezed her again.

**"See?" Cris whispered.**

**"I can't see anything."**

**"Look! Look at them all… there are loads of them…"**

**"I can only see you."**

**"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am."**

**Cris stepped aside, but with Ron in front of the mirror, she couldn't see her family anymore, just Ron in his paisley pajamas.**

**Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image.**

**"Look at me!" he said.**

**"Can you see all your family standing around you?"**

**"No — I'm alone — but I'm different — I look older — and I'm head boy!"**

"Your dream is to be head boy?" the twins asked.

"Not anymore." Ron said.

**"What?"**

**"I am — I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to — and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup — I'm Quidditch captain, too."**

"I don't get it." Neville said.

"It'll explain at the end of the chapter I think." Cris said.

**"Do you think this mirror shows the future?"**

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"I know, I know." Ron said.

**"How can it? All my family are dead — let me have another look —"**

**"You had it to yourself all last night; give me a bit more time."**

**"You're only holding the Quidditch cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents."**

**"Don't push me —"**

**A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion.**

**They hadn't realized how loudly they had been talking.**

"Get out of there." The marauders hissed.

**"Quick!"**

**Ron threw the cloak back over them as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came round the door. Ron and Cris stood quite still, both thinking the same thing — did the cloak work on cats?**

"She can smell you though if she can't see you." Remus said.

**After what seemed an age, she turned and left.**

**"This isn't safe — she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on."**

**And Ron pulled Cris out of the room.**

**The snow still hadn't melted the next morning.**

**"Want to play chess, Cris?" said Ron.**

**"No."**

**"Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?"**

**"No… you go…"**

"Dang, that mirror really has you hooked." Fred said.

"How do you stop?" Sirius asked.

"You'll see." Cris said giving him a small smile.

**"I know what you're thinking about, Cris, that mirror. Don't go back tonight." **

**"Why not?"**

**"I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it — and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape, and Mrs. Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?"**

**"You sound like Hermione."**

**"I'm serious, Cris, don't go."**

"Listen to Ron," Hermione said.

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear Hermione say that." Cris said. Everyone chuckled lightly; it was enough to lighten the mood slightly.

**But Cris only had one thought in her head, which was to get back in front of the mirror, and Ron wasn't going to stop her.**

**That third night she found her way more quickly than before. She was walking so fast she knew she was making more noise than was wise, but she didn't meet anyone.**

**And there were her mother and father smiling at her again, and one of her grandfathers nodding happily. **

**"Hi" she whispered**

**Cris sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop her from staying here all night with her family. Nothing at all.**

**Except —**

**"So — back again, Cris?"**

**Cris felt as though her insides had turned to ice. She looked behind her. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. **

"Good, he'll stop you from going." Lily whispered, wiping the tears off her face.

**Cris must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror she hadn't noticed him.**

**"I — I didn't see you, sir."**

**"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Cris was relieved to see that he was smiling. **

**"So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Cris,**

"I can't picture Dumbledore sitting on the floor." James said.

**"you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."**

**"I didn't know it was called that, Sir."**

**"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"**

**"It — well — it shows me my family —"**

**"And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy."**

"How did he know?" Ron asked.

"I was there Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said. Ron's ears turned red again.

**"How did you know —?"**

**"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"**

**Cris shook her head.**

**"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"**

**Cris thought. Then she said slowly, "It shows us what we want… whatever we want…"**

**"Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them.**

"I don't feel that way anymore." Ron grumbled. Ginny slapped him upside the head and glared at him.

"You better not." Ginny said.

**However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible.**

**"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Cris, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"**

**Cris stood up.**

**"Sir — Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"**

**"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however." **

**"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"**

"Cristal! That's a really personal question." Lily said. Cris looked sheepish and Hermione continued.

**"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks." **

"So that's why we buy socks every year." Hermione mused. Cris blushed and the twins snickered and held her tighter.

**Cris stared.**

**"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."**

Everyone chuckled and the twins and the marauders vowed to buy the headmaster socks for Christmas every year.

**It was only when she was back in bed that it struck Cris that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. But then, she thought, as she shoved Scabbers off her pillow, **

Cris shivered, she slept in the same room that the rat was in. Sirius and Remus were thinking the same thing as well so they vowed to each other that they were going to get Cris tested just in case.

**it had been quite a personal question. **

"That's it," Hermione said closing the book and handing it to Ron. Before Ron could start though Lily and James jumped up and hugged their daughter to them so Mrs. Weasley started to make sandwiches for them to eat.

**Author's Note:**

**Couple's Vote 2**

**Sirius/oc Robin Lupin(4)**

**Ginny/Draco (3)**

**Ginny/Neville (6)**

**Ginny/Seamus (3)**

**Ginny/Dean**

**Ginny/Sirius**

**Neville/Luna (3)**

**Sirius/Marlene (1)**

**Please keep voting!**


	15. Chapter 13: Nicholas Flamel

"**Chapter Thirteen: Nicholas Flamel," **Ron said.

"You guys finally find him then?" Sirius asked.

"Shut up," the trio said. They huffed and the two girls crossed their arms and Ron continued.

**Dumbledore had convinced Cris not to go looking for the Mirror of Erised again, and for the rest of the Christmas holidays the invisibility cloak stayed folded at the bottom of her trunk.**

"Aw, you could have explored the whole school!" James said.

"Sorry dad," Cris said simply.

**Cris wished she could forget what she'd seen in the mirror as easily, but she couldn't. She started having nightmares. **

"We caused our baby girl nightmares." Lily said with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright, Lils. Everything will be alright." James said holding her in his arms.

**Over and over again she dreamed about her parents disappearing in a flash of green light, while a high voice cackled with laughter. **

"Oh Cris, you shouldn't have had to remember that." Lily said. Cris gave her mom a sad smile before Ron continued.

**"You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad," said Ron, when Cris told him about these dreams. **

"Way to be blunt, Ron." Charlie said.

"Sometimes it can be a good thing." Cris said.

"Really?" they asked.

"I just said sometimes." Cris said. The twins chuckled and kissed her head again.

**Hermione, who came back the day before term started, took a different view of things. She was torn between horror at the idea of Cris being out of bed, roaming the school three nights in a row ("If Filch had caught you!"), and disappointment that she hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was.**

"Wow, the two of you had very different opinions." Tonks said.

"And they fight constantly." Cris said.

"That can't be fun." Sirius said.

"That reminds us of someone." Remus said.

"Yep, two someone's to be exact." Padfoot said. He looked over at Lily and James who were now getting along and were held by each other.

**That night all the boys came back to the dormitory. They had sat and chatted for hours perfectly at ease in Cris' presence. To which she was relieved as she had worried they wouldn't want to talk in front of a girl.**

"Did you really think that we would care?" Neville asked. Cris blushed again which caused her hair to turn fusia again.

**Ron was telling them about the troll at Halloween he got to the part where it had grabbed Cris' ankle and pulled her so it could see her. He made her sound like damsel in distress. **

**Annoyed Cris sent the jellylegs curse in his direction. **

Everyone was now laughing. This caused Ron to turn red.

**"Cris!" he said as he wobbled around the room. **

**"Sorry I couldn't help it," she laughed as a jelly legged Ron chased her around the room. **

**"I'll do the counter-curse," Seamus said excitedly pulling out his wand. **

**"No, that's all I need you setting my bloody kneecaps on fire." Everyone started to laugh but Seamus who scowled at Ron.**

**"I don't appreciate the accusations, Weasley. Besides if any of had cared to notice, my eyebrows have grown back." He stormed over to his bed, unknowingly revealing the last remaining bald patch just behind his ear. They all laughed behind their hands. Cris un-jinxed Ron and they all went to bed.**

"That sounds like fun." Fred said.

"It was, our nights usually end like that," Ron said.

"With us picking on Seamus for being a pyromaniac." Cris said.

"Or with Cris cursing one of us for picking on her." Neville said.

"Let's just say it's a good thing that Cris can get up on her own." Ron said cringing a little. Everyone was now laughing so hard they had tears leaking out their eyes and down their faces. Once everyone calmed down Ron continued.

**They had almost given up hope of ever finding Flamel in a library book, even though Cris was still sure she'd read the name somewhere. Once term had started, they were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks. Cris had even less time than the other two, because Quidditch practice had started again.**

**Wood was working the team harder than ever. Even the endless rain that had replaced the snow couldn't dampen his spirits. The Weasley's complained that Wood was becoming a fanatic,**

"Becoming? I think he already was." Ron said. The twins nodded but there was also the fact that over the next two years he was overtraining them.

**but Cris was on Wood's side. **

"Traitor!" the twins shouted.

"It helps clear my mind, the wind rushing through my hair clears my mind." Cris said. The twins looked at their love and were now working something out.

**If they won their next match, against Hufflepuff, they would overtake Slytherin in the house championship for the first time in seven years. Quite apart from wanting to win, Cris found that she had fewer nightmares when she was tired out after training. **

"It's funny how that works, huh?" Lily asked.

**Then, during one particularly wet and muddy practice session, Wood gave the team a bit of bad news. He'd just gotten very angry with the Weasley's, who kept dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms.**

"I hope you have better luck with these two, we certainly haven't." Mr. Weasley said. Cris grinned and looked over at the two parents before cuddling closer to her boys.

**"Will you stop messing around!" he yelled. "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"**

**George Weasley really did fall off his broom at these words. **

"That really hurt; at least I wasn't far from the ground." George said. Cris turned to him and kissed him gently with a grin.

"Did that make it feel better?" Cris asked.

"Man, she is more Lily than I thought." Sirius said with a laugh.

"Is that a good thing?" Cris asked.

"Yes and no," Remus said.

"Hey!" Lily and Cris shouted crossing their arms. Everyone laughed, thankfully the wands were taken away otherwise the mother and daughter would curse everyone in the room.

**"Snape's refereeing?" he spluttered through a mouthful of mud. "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin."**

**The rest of the team landed next to George to complain, too.**

**"It's not my fault," said Wood. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us."**

**Which was all very well, thought Cris, but she had another reason for not wanting Snape near her while she was playing Quidditch… **

"I don't want him anywhere near me anyway, but especially when I though he was trying to kill me." Cris whispered to the twins. They nodded in sympathy and Ron continued reading.

**The rest of the team hung back to talk to one another as usual at the end of practice, but Cris headed straight back to the Gryffindor common room, where she found Ron and Hermione playing chess.**

**Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at, something Cris and Ron thought was very good for her.**

Hermione glared at her two friends. They looked at them sheepishly before Lily spoke up.

"Actually it is good to not excel at everything; otherwise you will never learn anything." Lily said. Hermione blushed and nodded so Ron continued reading.

**"Don't talk to me for a moment," said Ron when Cris sat down next to him, "I need to concen—" He caught sight of Cris' face.**

**"What's the matter with you? You look terrible."**

**Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Cris told the other two about Snape's sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee.**

**"Don't play," said Hermione at once.**

**"Say you're ill," said Ron.**

**"Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested.**

**"Really break your leg," said Ron.**

"That wouldn't work Ron; Madame Pomfrey would heal it in a second." Sirius said.

"And why would you suggest that in the first place?" James asked.

"I didn't want her to get killed after being friends for a few months." Ron said sheepishly, his ear turning red. The twins chuckled and Cris grinned, even after Ron not believing her last year they were still close.

**"I can't," said Cris. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."**

"That would cost you; you should always have a reserve seeker." James said.

"We learned that the hard way." Fred whispered. Both Remus' eyes turned wide, what had that mean, what happened to his cub?

**At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor tower.**

**Everyone fell over laughing except Hermione, who leapt up and performed the counter curse.**

"Not everyone laughed." Cris said.

"Yeah, Hermione was just quicker on the draw this time." Ron said.

"Yeah, it's usually Cris who has her wand out faster." Hermione said. Cris blushed so Ron continued reading.

**Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling. "What happened?" Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Cris and Ron.**

**"Malfoy," said Neville shakily.**

"Mr. Malfoy, you do not curse other students in the halls!" McGonagall shouted glaring at the blonde Slytherin.

**"I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."**

**"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!"**

"You should have!" the adults said.

**Neville shook his head.**

**"I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.**

**"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."**

**"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out. **

"You need to get your confidence up." Remus said.

"Trust me, he has." Cris said.

"What are you talking about?" the teachers asked.

"It's something that will help their OWL's. It's nothing illegal." Sirius said.

"How do you know?" James asked.

"I'm her godfather, and she talks to me. I told her it would be a good idea to start a study group to learn Defense because their teacher isn't teaching them squat." Sirius said.

"And they got permission to do this from Professor Umbridge?" McGonagall asked.

"Technically we don't have regular get together's, so we are not breaking any rules. We meet when everyone is free." Hermione said. The teachers looked impressed that they took matters into their own hands to teach themselves where the teacher isn't even bothering too.

**Cris felt in the pocket of her robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box Hermione had given her for Christmas. She gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry. **

"You are so sweet." Lily said. Cris blushed through her black and purple hair.

**"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Cris said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin." **

Malfoy glared at Cris who glared right back not even blinking. It was then that Ron decided to keep reading.

**Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.**

**"Thanks, Cris… I think I'll go to bed… D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"**

**As Neville walked away, Cris looked at the Famous Wizard card.**

**"Dumbledore again," she said, "He was the first one I ever —"**

**She gasped. She stared at the back of the card. Then she looked up at Ron and Hermione.**

**"I've found him!" she whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here — listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, **

"All this time and he was on the back on a chocolate frog card?" James asked with a smirk that mirrored Cris'.

"Yes," groaned the trio. This caused everyone chuckled.

**for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"**

**Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework.**

"I did not!" Hermione screeched. Cris and Ron looked at her with calculating looks.

"Yes you were." Cris and Ron said. Everyone chuckled while Hermione was red in embarrassment.

**"Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Cris and Ron barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms.**

**"I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."**

"Wait, didn't it say that it was an enormous book?" Padfoot asked.

"Why yes, yes it did." Moony said. Hermione blushed and Percy and Draco looked at her.

"You call that light?" Draco asked. Hermione glared and before Ron could continue Percy butted in.

"I'd hate to see what heavy reading is." Percy said. Percy's siblings glared at him and he glanced down ignoring everyone's glares.

**"Light?" said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.**

**At last she found what she was looking for.**

**"I knew it! I knew it!"**

**"Are we allowed to speak yet?" said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him.**

"So not much has changed then." Neville said. Hermione and Ron mock glared at Neville who smirked at them.

**"Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!" **

"What's a Philosopher's Stone?" Ginny asked curious.

"You'll find out in a minute Gin, Hermione tells us." Cris said. Ginny nodded so Ron continued reading.

"**You mean the stone that can turn lead into gold?" Cris asked. Ron looked at Cris with an even more confused look while Hermione looked surprised but smiled anyway. **

**"The what?" said Ron.**

**"Oh, honestly, don't you ever read?**

"You should know Ron by now Mione. He'll only read Quidditch books." Cris said with a grin towards her best friend. Ron turned red again and everyone else chuckled.

**Look – read that, there."**

**She pushed the book toward them, and Cris and Ron read:**

**The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.**

**There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth**

"Bloody hell," James and Padfoot said. Everyone who didn't know about the stone nodded in agreement.

**birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).**

**"See?" said Hermione, when Cris and Ron had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"**

**"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Ron. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."**

"Not everyone would want it." Remus said.

"I certainly don't want to live forever." Cris said. Dumbledore looked pleased at her but she didn't see it as she looked over to Ron to continue reading.

**"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," said Cris. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?" **

"All those books," Ron moaned and everyone laughed again.

**The next morning in Defence Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, Cris and Ron were still discussing what they'd do with a Philosopher's Stone if they had one. It wasn't until Ron said he'd buy his own Quidditch team that Cris remembered about Snape and the coming match.**

**"I'm going to play," she told Ron and Hermione. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them… it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."**

"Good, don't be scared of Snape, just do what you want to do." James said. Cris smiled at her dad.

**"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," said Hermione.**

"You know, everyone calls me a pessimist and yet you and Ron say these things out loud, I just keep them to myself." Cris said. Hermione and Ron blushed and the twins were trying to come up with a way to get the two of them together all ready.

**As the match drew nearer, however, Cris became more and more nervous; whatever she told Ron and Hermione. The rest of the team wasn't too calm, either. The idea of overtaking Slytherin in the house championship was wonderful, no one had done it for seven years, but would they be allowed to, with such a biased referee? **

"Yes, just catch the snitch quickly." James and Padfoot said. The trio, the twins, Neville and Percy smiled. That was a really fast game, fastest in history at Hogwarts.

**Cris didn't know whether she was imagining it or not, but she seemed to keep running into Snape wherever she went. At times, she even wondered whether Snape was following her, trying to catch her on her own.**

'She is way too observant, I don't know whether that is a good thing or not.' Snape thought as he eyed the raven haired girl. James and Lily on the other hand were eyeing Snape.

"Why were you following my daughter?" James asked. Snape didn't answer so they were left to try and figure it out by themselves.

**Potions lessons were turning into a sort of weekly torture, Snape was so horrible to Cris. Could Snape possibly know they'd found out about the Philosopher's Stone? Cris didn't see how he could — yet she sometimes had the horrible feeling that Snape could read minds. **

"And now I know you can." Cris said glaring at her Professor.

"You better not be reading her mind, Snape." Sirius snarled.

"I wasn't, otherwise I would have known about her home life and informed the headmaster immediately." Snape said. Cris looked shocked at this. 'Would he really? Or was he just pulling her leg?' she thought. Ron however continued reading before anyone could say anything else.

**Cris knew, when they wished her good luck outside the locker rooms the next afternoon, that Ron and Hermione were wondering whether they'd ever see her alive again.**

"You need to calm down; nothing dangerous can happen during a Quidditch match." James said. Everyone didn't look at James, wondering how he would react to the rogue bludger or the dementors that caused Cris to fall off of her broom.

**Little did Cris know that Ron and Hermione had been secretly practicing the Leg-Locker Curse. **

"You guys are really good friends." Cris said.

"Through thick and thin," Hermione said.

"And even if we fight we always make up in the end." Ron said. Cris jumped up and pulled her two friends into a hug and they hugged her back. Cris went back over to the twins and sat between them so Ron could continue reading. Lily and James smiled at their daughter, happy that even though they couldn't be with them that she has someone to confide in.

**They'd gotten the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville, and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Cris. **

"Glad that I could help guys," Neville said with a smile. Malfoy sneered and the trio grinned at Nev.

**"Now, don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis," Hermione muttered as Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve.**

**"I know," Ron snapped. "Don't nag."**

**Back in the locker room, Wood had taken Cris aside.**

**"Don't want to pressure you, Potter, but if we ever need an early capture of the Snitch it's now. Finish the game before Snape can favor Hufflepuff too much." **

"Did you?" the marauders asked.

"Maybe, read and find out." Cris said. They groaned, they hated that answer.

**"The whole school's out there!" said Fred Weasley, peering out of the door. "Even — blimey — Dumbledore's come to watch!" **

"Good, nothing will happen to you during the match." Lily said. Cris smiled but Ron, Neville and Malfoy winced at the fight during the match.

**Cris' heart did a somersault.**

**"Dumbledore?" she said, dashing to the door to make sure. Fred was right. There was no mistaking that silver beard.**

"Why would we lie to you?" Fred asked.

"You never know with you two." Cris said with a grin.

"She's got you two there." Charlie said. The twins blushed but Cris smiled, they looked so cute when they blush. She kissed both of their cheeks as Ron continued reading.

**Cris could have laughed out loud with relief, she was safe. There was simply no way that Snape would dare to try to hurt her if Dumbledore was watching.**

**Perhaps that was why Snape was looking so angry as the teams marched onto the field, something that Ron noticed, too.**

**"I've never seen Snape look so mean," he told Hermione. "Look — they're off. Ouch!"**

**Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy. **

"What are you trying to do?" Sirius asked the blonde. He ignored him so Ron continued reading.

**"Oh, sorry, Weasley; didn't see you there."**

**Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle.**

**"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on her broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"**

**Ron didn't answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him.**

George grinned while the marauders laughed.

**Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Cris, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch.**

**"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Malfoy loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all.**

**"It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents,**

Sirius was about to say something but Cris walked over to him and climbed into his lap.

"Siri, it's okay. I'm used to it." Cris said hugging her godfather. Sirius hugged her tightly to him.

"No it's not pup, if I hadn't been so stupid and convinced James to switch they would still be alive." Sirius said into her neck. James heard and stood up and walked over to his older best friend.

"Cris let me." James said. Cris looked up at her father and let go of her godfather.

"Padfoot, it may have not happened to me yet but I understand why you did that. You had the best interest at heart. You couldn't have known that Pete was with the Death Eaters." James said.

"I should have, I grew up with them. I shouldn't have suspected Moony. I should have insisted that Moony be secret keeper instead of Pettigrew. Moony wouldn't have betrayed you." Sirius said. James hugged his friend for the first time, that was when it sunk in that he was actually there and that they will be able to change the past as well as the future.

**then there's the Weasley's, who've got no money — you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains." **

"Don't bother Professor. This will happen in every single chapter and in every single book." Cris said. McGonagall closed her mouth and settled for glaring at the Slytherin.

**Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Malfoy.**

**"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered.**

"Good for you Neville," Lily said with a smile.

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, "You tell him, Neville."**

**"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."**

**Ron's nerves were already stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Cris. **

Fred and George opened their mouths to say something Cris turned to them and glared.

"They are so whipped." Bill said.

"What about you and that Fleur girl?" George asked. Bill turned red and their parents looked at him, wondering what their oldest had to do with the French girl.

**"I'm warning you, Malfoy — one more word—"**

**"Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, "Cris —"**

**"What? Where?"**

**Cris had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Cris streaked toward the ground like a bullet.**

**"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Malfoy. **

"Or maybe it's the snitch." Sirius said glaring at the Slytherin some more.

"Sirius, it's okay. He's just jealous that a girl is a better Seeker than he is." Cris said with a smirk towards Malfoy. Malfoy turned pink and looked to the ground.

"Now that is something you don't see every day, a Malfoy blush. I'm so proud of you Prongslet." Padfoot said. Cris smiled but blushed while Malfoy blushed even more.

**Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. **

"Oh no," Mrs. Weasley said. The twins were chanting his name while Ron flushing brightly continued reading.

**Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help. **

The twins were now chanting for their brother and Neville along with James, Padfoot, Sirius, Bill and Charlie. Mrs. Weasley and McGonagall looked sternly at the two boys.

**"Come on, Cris!" Hermione screamed, leaping onto her seat to watch as Cris sped straight at Snape — she didn't even notice Malfoy and Ron rolling around under her seat, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle.**

**Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches — the next second, Cris had pulled out of the dive, her arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in her hand.**

**The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly. **

"How long was the game?" Charlie asked.

"About five minutes." Cris said with a grin. The marauders cheered and James jumped up ran over grabbed his daughter and spun her around again. He put her down again in the twins' lap.

**"Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Cris' won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front. **

"You didn't see or hear the fight going on behind you?" Sirius asked amused. Hermione blushed while Cris chuckled and Ron turned red and continued reading.

**Cris jumped off her broom, a foot from the ground. She couldn't believe it. She'd done it — the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes. **

"You are brilliant," Sirius said smiling at his goddaughter.

"You and I need to have a seekers match. I want to see whose better." Charlie said.

"Alright, but don't feel bad to losing to a girl." Cris said smirking at the second oldest Weasley brother. Charlie turned red while everyone laughed.

**Gryffindors came spilling onto the field, she saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped — then Cris felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face.**

**"Well done," said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Cris could hear. "Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror… been keeping busy… excellent…"**

**Snape spat bitterly on the ground.**

**Cris left the locker room alone some time later, to take her Nimbus Two Thousand back to the broom shed. She couldn't ever remember feeling happier. She'd really done something to be proud of now – no one could say she was just a famous name any more. **

"I don't know about that." James said. Cris looked at her dad curiously.

"But I don't remember everything from that night. Why should I be famous for something that I don't remember?" Cris asked.

"True," James said.

"We are almost finished with this chapter, can we please continue?" Hermione asked. Everyone nodded and Ron continued reading.

**The evening air had never smelled so sweet. She walked over the damp grass, reliving the last hour in her head, which was a happy blur: Gryffindors running to lift her onto their shoulders; Ron and Hermione in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron cheering through a heavy nosebleed.**

**Cris had reached the shed. She leaned against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with its windows glowing red in the setting sun. Gryffindor in the lead. She'd done it, she'd shown Snape…**

**And speaking of Snape…**

**A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible toward the forbidden forest. Cris' victory faded from her mind as she watched. She recognized the figure's prowling walk. Snape, sneaking into the forest while everyone else was at dinner — what was going on?**

"You followed me?" Snape asked looking surprised at the girl.

"You didn't know that you were being followed by an eleven year old girl?" Moody asked. Snape blushed while everyone laughed.

"That is something you don't see every day." James said.

**Cris jumped back on her Nimbus Two Thousand and took off. Gliding silently over the castle she saw Snape enter the forest at a run. She followed.**

**The trees were so thick she couldn't see where Snape had gone. She flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top branches of trees until she heard voices. She glided toward them and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree.**

**She climbed carefully along one of the branches, holding tight to her broomstick, trying to see through the leaves.**

"I love climbing trees, it's so peaceful." Cris said sighing happily.

"Why?" Sirius asked fearing the answer.

"It's what I do at the Dursley's, I use them to get away from Dudley and his gang and I sit up there and read or try my hand at drawing." Cris said shrugging.

**Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was there, too. Cris couldn't make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever. Cris strained to catch what they were saying.**

**"… d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus…"**

**"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy.**

"That failed," Bill said with a chuckle.

**"Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all."**

**Cris leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him.**

**"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"**

**"B-b-but Severus, I —"**

**"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step toward him.**

**"I-I don't know what you—"**

**"You know perfectly well what I mean."**

**An owl hooted loudly, and Cris nearly fell out of the tree. She steadied herself in time to hear Snape say, "— your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting." **

'Damn owl,' Snape thought.

**"B-but I d-d-don't —"**

**"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."**

**He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Cris could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified.**

**"Cris, where have you been?" Hermione squeaked.**

**"We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Cris on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."**

"Gryffindor parties are fun." The twins said.

"They are, I don't know about the other houses but could go all night." James said.

"We nearly did one time." Fred said.

"Then Professor McGonagall came and made us all go to bed." George sighed.

**"Never mind that now," said Cris breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room; you wait 'til you hear this…"**

**She made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them, and then she told them what she'd seen and heard.**

**"So we were right, it is the Philosopher's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy — and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus' — I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through —"**

**"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm.**

**"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron.**

"That's the chapter." Ron said passing the book to Ginny.

"This should be a fun chapter." Ginny said as she opened to the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

**Couples vote so far,**

**Sirius/oc Robin Lupin(5)**

**Ginny/Draco (4)**

**Ginny/Neville (6)**

**Ginny/Seamus (3)**

**Ginny/Dean**

**Ginny/Sirius**

**Neville/Luna (5)**

**Sirius/Marlene (1)**

**Please keep voting, probably will choose by the end of the book.**


	16. Chapter 14: Norbert the Dragon

"**Chapter Fourteen: Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback," **Ginny said.

"You mean to tell me that there really was a dragon?" McGonagall said. The trio and Charlie looked away.

"What do you have to do with this Charles?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Charlie looked at his mother and looked away.

"Why do you always have to be around dragons?" Sirius asked.

"You mean there is more than this one?" Lily asked frantically.

"The second time wasn't a choice of mine." Cris said. Before anyone could say anything else Ginny started the chapter.

**Quirrell, however, must have been braver than they'd thought.**

**In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet.**

**Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Cris, Ron, and Hermione would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe. Whenever Cris passed Quirrell these days she gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter.**

"We were so stupid." Ron said.

"No kidding," Cris said.

"What's going on? Why do you guys not like this teacher other than the obvious?" Remus asked.

"You'll find out." The trio said. Everyone groaned but they know that they won't say anything.

**Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Philosopher's Stone. She had started drawing up study schedules and color coding all her notes. Cris and Ron wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same.**

**"Hermione, the exams are ages away."**

**"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."**

"You guys are eleven not over six hundred." Remus pointed out.

"We tried telling her that." Cris and Ron said. Hermione blushed and looked away from everyone.

**"But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all."**

**"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me…"**

"You really need to relax, Mione. Theirs is no need to over study. Take it from me; I know what it can do to a person." Sirius said. Both Remus' and Lily glared at Sirius who just shrugged his shoulders at them.

**Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones.**

"It never is," the twins and the marauders said.

"Don't we know it." All the kids said.

**It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements. Moaning and yawning, Cris and Ron spent most of their free time in the library with her, trying to get through all their extra work.**

**"I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming.**

**Cris, who was looking up "Dittany" in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, didn't look up until she heard Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"**

"What's Hagrid doing in the library?" James asked.

"Whatever it is I don't want to know." Padfoot said.

"I have a feeling that we are going to find out anyway." Moony said.

**Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.**

**"Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once.**

**"An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"**

**"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding; it's a Philosopher's St—"**

"Don't yell it around, Weasley. The students aren't supposed to know about the stone." Moody growled at Ron. All Ron could do was nod his head mutely.

**"Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"**

**"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Cris, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy —"**

**"SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen — come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh —"**

"Well he kind of did." Lily said.

"He just gave us a helping hand is all." Cris said.

"That is very Slytherin of you Potter." Malfoy said.

"Well considering that I was almost put into Slytherin that I might have some of the characteristics Malfoy." Cris shot back. Malfoy's mouth fell open not knowing how to answer this.

**"See you later, then," said Cris.**

**Hagrid shuffled off.**

**"What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thoughtfully.**

**"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?**

**"I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.**

**"Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide. "**

"He actually managed to get a dragon?" Remus asked.

"Well yeah," the trio said offhand.

**"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him," said Cris.**

**"But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. **

"Not everyone little brother," Charlie said.

"I sure didn't know that." Remus said.

"So you mean to tell me that the almighty dark creature's expert doesn't know everything?" Sirius asked in mock shock.

"Oh shut up Padfoot." Remus said.

**It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden — anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania." **

"I was just visiting Norberta when I showed up here." Charlie said.

"Norbert's a girl!" Ron said astonished.

"Wait until we tell Hagrid that." Cris laughed. Hermione and Ron and the twins laughed along with that.

**"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" said Cris.**

**"Of course there are," said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."**

**"So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" said Hermione.**

**When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them.**

**It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.**

**"So — yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"**

**"Yes," said Cris. There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy."**

**Hagrid frowned at her.**

**"O' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts — I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."**

**"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. **

"That's one way to get things out of Hagrid." James said.

"Flattery and getting him drunk." Padfoot said.

"Don't we know it." The trio, the twins and Bill and Charlie said.

"What am I going to do with you boys?" Mrs. Weasley asked shaking her head.

**Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you." **

"You would be great at pranks." George said.

"She would, Moony is and Lily did get a few on us as well." Padfoot said. Hermione blushed, wondering what they would do when they find out about all the stunts that they did.

**Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Cris and Ron beamed at Hermione.**

**"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that… let's see… he borrowed Fluffy from me… then some o' the teachers did enchantments… Professor Sprout — Professor Flitwick — Professor McGonagall —" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell — an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."**

**"Snape?"**

**"Yeah — yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."**

**Cris knew Ron and Hermione were thinking the same as she was. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything — except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.**

"Nah, Sev was always good at Dark Arts. So it can't be him." Lily said.

"We know mum, it just seemed like it at the time." Cris said.

**"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. Aren't you, Hagrid?" said Cris anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"**

**"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.**

"And Voldemot," Cris whispered quietly. The twins heard her and looked worriedly, how would she know that? They held her tighter to them and Ginny continued reading.

**"Well, that's something," Cris muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."**

**"Can't, Cris, sorry," said Hagrid. Cris noticed him glance at the fire. Cris looked at it, too.**

**"Hagrid — what's that?"**

**But she already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.**

"He had it from an egg?" Charlie asked.

"Did you think that he had bought it from someone as a hatchling and it took us that long to get to you?" Cris asked. Charlie blushed and looked down to the ground.

"I can't believe that he actually managed to get a dragon." Sirius said shaking his head.

**"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's — er…"**

**"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."**

**"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."**

**"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione.**

**"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library —Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit — it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here — how ter recognize diff'rent eggs — what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them." **

"They are and they are also vicious." Charlie said.

"I think we figured that one out." Cris said. Both sets of parents and godparents were now worrying about how they knew this.

**He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't.**

**"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said.**

**But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.**

**So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.**

**"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighed, **

The trio started to laugh.

"Have we ever had a peaceful year?" Hermione asked.

"Third year was the most peaceful I think." Cris said.

"Cris, you had an escaped mass murderer out to get you." Ron said. Lily and James were staring wide eyed at their daughter.

"You call that peaceful?!" Lily shrieked.

"Well yeah, the escaped murderer was my godfather." Cris said. Sirius stood and bowed much to the trio's and the twins amusement.

"Lils, she's right. Sirius wouldn't hurt her." James said. Lily calmed down but was still wondering what else they had to face throughout their years.

**as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making study schedules for Cris and Ron, too. It was driving them nuts. Cris was finding it very hard to not fail on purpose. **

Cris blushed as the occupants in the room wanted to go after the Dursley's for their treatment of Cris.

**Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Cris another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: **_**It's hatching**_**. **

"You get to see it?" Charlie asked. The trio nodded and some of the people looked really excited about it.

**Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it. **

"You can be a good influence when it comes to class." Lily said. Hermione blushed while Cris and Ron chuckled.

"She's influenced us a couple of times." Cris said.

"Ooh, then it was probably really good." James said rubbing his hands together.

**"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"**

**"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing—"**

**"Shut up!" Cris whispered.**

**Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? Cris didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all.**

"I heard almost everything." Malfoy said.

"You're just as nosy as I am." Cris said.

"It must be a Black trait then." Remus said.

"What do you mean?" Cris asked.

"You, Ron and Draco all have Black traits." Remus said.

"We're related!" the three and the rest of the Weasley siblings shouted.

"All the pureblood families are. But it is possible that being nosy is a Black trait." Lily said. Hermione looked thoughtful so Ginny continued reading.

**Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and in the end,**

**Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other two during morning break. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the three of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.**

**"It's nearly out." He ushered them inside.**

**The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it.**

**They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.**

**All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Cris thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. **

Charlie glared at Cris who just shrugged her shoulders.

"That's what it looked like." Cris said.

"That is an accurate description. Have you ever thought about being a writer Cris?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe but I'll use a penname, to keep it anonymous." Cris said.

"And what would this pen name be?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll let you know." Cris said with a smile to her godfather.

**Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.**

**It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.**

**"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.**

**"Bless him, look, he knows his mummy!" **

"He's officially lost his mind." Fred said.

"You mean he didn't have it before?" Malfoy asked. Everyone glared at him.

"Shut up Malfoy before you lose some vital parts to you anatomy." Cris snarled.

"And we'll use a dull spoon for it as well." Hermione added. Malfoy physically paled along with the rest of the guys. That's just plain wrong and very painful.

**said Hagrid.**

**"Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"**

**Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face — he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.**

"God, someone has seen, what else could go wrong?" Lily asked. When nobody answered Ginny continued reading.

**"What's the matter?"**

**"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains — it's a kid — he's runnin' back up ter the school."**

**Cris bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him.**

**Malfoy had seen the dragon.**

**Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made Cris, Ron, and Hermione very nervous.**

**They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him.**

**"Just let him go," Cris urged. "Set him free." **

"She's too little, she'll die." Charlie said.

"I think Charlie has spent way too much time with Hagrid." George said.

"I totally agree Forge, we must drag him home some time." Fred said.

"Only if I can be in on it." Cris said who heard the whispered conversation.

"Okay Bambi, you can be in on it." George said with a grin towards his girl who smiled back and kissed the both of them.

**"I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."**

**They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his game keeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.**

**"I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mummy?"**

**"He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered in Cris' ear. **

"He most definitely had, why didn't you three come to me from the start?" McGonagall asked.

"We didn't want our friend to get into trouble." Cris said.

"That is very noble of you Miss Potter." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face.

**"Hagrid," said Cris loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment."**

**Hagrid bit his lip.**

**"I — I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't."**

**Cris suddenly turned to Ron. "Charlie." she said.**

"Cristal, honey are you sure you haven't had any brain damage?" Lily asked with a smile on her face. Cris pouted while everyone laughed.

**"You're losing it, too," said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember?" **

**"No — Charlie — your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"**

**"Brilliant!" said Ron. "How about it, Hagrid?"**

**And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.**

**The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Hermione and Cris sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Cris' invisibility cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate.**

**"It bit me!" he said, **

"They're poisonous!" Charlie nearly yelled. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and nearly smothered Ron with a bear hug.

"Mum, I'm fine. Madame Pomfrey fixed me right up." Ron said.

"It took a while." Cris mumbled.

**showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief.**

**"I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."**

**There was a tap on the dark window.**

**"It's Hedwig!" said Cris, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!"**

**The three of them put their heads together to read the note.**

_**Dear Ron,**_

_**How are you? Thanks for the letter — I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon.**_

_**Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.**_

_**Send me an answer as soon as possible.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Charlie**_

**They looked at one another.**

**"We've got the invisibility cloak," said Cris. "It shouldn't be too difficult – I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert."**

**It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other two agreed with her. Anything to get rid of Norbert — and Malfoy.**

"You should have tried, it would have been funny." Fred said.

"Hermione wouldn't let me." Cris said with a pout. Everyone chuckled and Ginny continued.

**There was a hitch. By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey — would she recognize a dragon bite? By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous.**

**Cris and Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed.**

**"It's not just my hand," he whispered, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me — I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me**

"No, I don't think she would believe you." Sirius said.

"I don't think she believed me but she didn't question it." Ron said shrugging.

— **I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this."**

**Cris and Hermione tried to calm Ron down.**

**"It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," said Hermione, but this didn't soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat.**

**"Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no oh no — I've just remembered — Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."**

"You guys have some serious bad luck." Fred chuckled.

"It's Cris' fault." Ron and Hermione said.

"Some friends you are." Cris said crossing her arms and huffing.

"We're just teasing." Hermione said.

"I know it's fun to pick on you guys." Cris said.

"That's because they are easy targets." The twins said. Everyone was now laughing and when they calmed down Ginny continued.

**Cris and Hermione didn't get a chance to answer. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep.**

**"It's too late to change the plan now," Cris told Hermione. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."**

"And now I do." Malfoy said.

"And you will never find it, yet alone use so just get that out of your head now, ferret." Cris snarled. Malfoy looked away so Ginny continued to read.

**They found Fang, the boarhound, sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them.**

**"I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage — nothin' I can't handle."**

**When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg.**

**"Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot — jus' playin' — he's only a baby, after all."**

**The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle.**

"Now that I've been around a baby dragon, I now want a puppy more than ever." Cris said.

"Why not a cat?" Hermione asked.

"I've always been a dog person Mione, you should know that." Cris said. Sirius laughed but still looked proud while Remus looked at the Trio curiously.

**Cris and Hermione walked back to the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.**

**They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. It was a very dark, cloudy night, and they were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because they'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the entrance hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall. Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.**

**"He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."**

"So that's where all the fluff came from." Charlie mused. Everyone now chuckled, imagining a baby dragon with a teddy bear.

**From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to Cris as though the teddy was having his head torn off.**

**"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Cris and Hermione covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it themselves. "Mummy will never forget you!"**

**How they managed to get the crate back up to the castle, they never knew. Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. Up another staircase, then another – even one of Cris' shortcuts didn't make the work much easier. **

"I'd imagine so, and without the map." George whispered.

"You glad that you guys gave it to me now?" Cris asked.

"Absolutely Bambi, it's rightfully yours." Fred whispered. Cris snuggled into their embrace while Ginny continued reading.

**"Nearly there!" Cris panted as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.**

**Then a sudden movement ahead of them made them almost drop the crate. Forgetting that they were already invisible, they shrank into the shadows,**

"It's easy to forget." James said.

**staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away. A lamp flared. Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Malfoy by the ear. **

The trio tried very hard not to chuckle.

**"Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you —"**

**"You don't understand, Professor. Cristal Potter's coming — she's got a dragon!" **

The twins and the marauders were chuckling but the trio were still trying not to laugh.

**"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! **

The rest of the Weasley siblings and the older marauder and the trio were now laughing.

**Come on — I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"**

**The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. Hermione did a sort of jig.**

**"****Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!"**

**"****Don't," Cris advised her. **

"You're not a bad singer I just didn't want us to get caught. You're better than I am anyway." Cris said.

"You're a pretty good singer, you just sing in the shower and everyone can here you." Ginny said.

"_Sometimes I thank God for unanswered prayers _

_Remember when you're talkin' to the man upstairs _

_That just because he doesn't answer doesn't mean he don't care _

_Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers" _Hermione sang.

"And what song is this?" Lily asked.

"It's a Muggle song, by Garth Brooks. It came out early 1991 _(I'm not exactly sure let's just say it was)."_ Cris said.

"I didn't know you liked music." Remus said.

"You learn something new every day." Sirius said with a smile.

**Chuckling about Malfoy, they waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness.**

**Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed Cris and Hermione the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then Cris and Hermione shook hands with the others and thanked them very much.**

**At last, Norbert was going… going… gone.**

Lily and Mrs. Weasley sighed in relief, the kids would be safe from dragons this year.

**They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon — Malfoy in detention — what could spoil their happiness?**

**The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness.**

**"Well, well, well," he whispered, "we are in trouble."**

**They'd left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.**

"NO!" the marauders and the twins yelled.

"We know, we were stupid." Cris said.

"At least we only really made that mistake only once." Hermione said.

"It only takes once." James said.

"Right Charlie, your next." Ginny said handing the book to her brother. Charlie took the book and opened to the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

**Couples Vote 2:**

**Sirius/oc Robin Lupin(6)**

**Ginny/Draco (4)**

**Ginny/Neville (7)**

**Ginny/Seamus (3)**

**Ginny/Dean**

**Ginny/Sirius**

**Neville/Luna (5)**

**Sirius/Marlene (1)**

**Please keep reading, will be picking after book one!**


	17. Chapter 15: Forbidden Forest

"**Chapter Fifteen: Forbidden Forest" **Charlie read.

"What were you doing in the Forest?" Lily asked.

"Detention." Cris said with a shrug. That seemed to have settled the issue so Charlie continued reading.

**Things couldn't have been worse. **

"Are you sure about that?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"I know it could have been a lot worse, I was eleven." Cris said.

**Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Hermione was trembling. Excuses, alibis, and wild cover- up stories chased each other around Cris' brain, each more feeble than the last. **

"You should always have something ready." Fred whispered into Cris' ear.

"I know that now Mischief." Cris smiled at Fred who grinned back at her.

**She couldn't see how they were going to get out of trouble this time. They were cornered. How could they have been so stupid as to forget the cloak? **

"It happens; hopefully it won't be too bad." Remus said. The Gryffindors fifth year and up winced, it was rather harsh.

"I don't want to know." Sirius said seeing the wince.

"I'm sorry I did that, I was just hoping that you wouldn't take after your father and godfather." McGonagall said. Cris smiled sheepishly so Charlie continued.

**There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest astronomy tower, which was out-of-bounds except for classes.**

**Add Norbert and the invisibility cloak, and they might as well be packing their bags already.**

"I wouldn't take away a family heirloom." McGonagall said.

**Had Cris thought that things couldn't have been worse? She was wrong. When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Neville.**

**"Cris!" Neville burst out, the moment he saw the other two. "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag—"**

**Cris shook her head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the three of them.**

**"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves."**

**It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue.**

**"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble.**

**I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?"**

**Cris caught Neville's eye and tried to tell him without words that this wasn't true, because Neville was looking stunned and hurt.**

"It's okay, I understand now," Neville said. Cris smiled at her friend and Charlie continued.

**Poor, blundering Neville — Cris knew what it must have cost him to try and find them in the dark, to warn them. **

"Hey!" Neville shouted. Cris sent him an apologetic look.

**"I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! **

"That certainly isn't true." Remus said.

"I wasn't going to tell the daughter of James Potter that her father and his friends did the same thing. That's just a recipe for trouble." McGonagall said.

"I probably would have done more as well." Cris said with a grin.

**You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Miss Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All three of you will receive detentions — yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous — and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor." **

"Fifty?" the marauders, Bill and Charlie gasped.

"Wait for it," the twins said.

**"Fifty?" Cris gasped — they would lose the lead, the lead she'd won in the last Quidditch match.**

**"Fifty points each," **

"Now that's just unfair," Sirius said.

"Their house would turn on them," Remus said.

"I didn't think of it at the time." McGonagall mumbled.

**said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose.**

**"Professor — please —"**

**"You can't —"**

**"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students." **

"And here comes the torture." James said.

**A hundred and fifty points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had had for the house cup.**

**Cris felt as though the bottom had dropped out of her stomach. How could they ever make up for this?**

"Stop a Dark Lord from being reborn." Fred said. Cris elbowed Fred in the stomach to get him to shut up.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" James asked.

"It means that You-Know-Who tried to resurrect himself." Lily said.

**Cris didn't sleep all night. She could hear Neville sobbing into his pillow for what seemed like hours. Cris couldn't think of anything to say to comfort him. She knew Neville, like herself, was dreading the dawn. **

"I was thinking about what Gran would say." Neville mumbled.

"I would have too if my parents were alive or if I lived with Sirius, the Dursley's however wouldn't care, they probably be upset that the dragon didn't kill me." Cris said. Everyone was now looking ready to kill.

**What would happen when the rest of Gryffindor found out what they'd done? **

"Nothing good, I'm sure." Lily said.

**At first, Gryffindors passing the giant hourglasses that recorded the house points the next day thought there'd been a mistake. How could they suddenly have a hundred and fifty points fewer than yesterday? And then the story started to spread: Cristal Potter, the famous Cristal Potter, their hero of two Quidditch matches, had lost them all those points, her and a couple of other stupid first years.**

"How often does this happen to you?" Padfoot asked.

"More than I would like it too." Cris muttered. It was enough for the two werewolves to hear and they were now wondering what in the world could happen to cause it.

**From being one of the most popular and admired people at the school, Cris was suddenly the most hated. Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned on her, because everyone had been longing to see Slytherin lose the house cup. **

"That is utterly ridiculous." Tonks said.

"Wait until next year." Cris mumbled. Tonks would definitely hate it that the Hufflepuffs accused her of attacking fellow students.

**Everywhere Cris went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices as they insulted her.**

**Slytherins, on the other hand, clapped as she walked past them, whistling and cheering, "Thanks Potter, we owe you one!"**

"Bloody gits," James said.

**Only Ron stood by her.**

Lily stood up and walked over to her daughter's best friend and hugged him.

"Thank you for standing by her." Lily said. Ron then felt a little guilty for the whole thing during fourth year.

**"They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them."**

**"They've never lost a hundred and fifty points in one go, though, have they?" said Cris miserably.**

**"Well — no," Ron admitted.**

**It was a bit late to repair the damage, but Cris swore to herself not to meddle in things that weren't his business from now on. She'd had it with sneaking around and spying.**

"How long did that last?" Sirius asked chuckling a bit.

"After the detention." Cris admitted. Everyone chuckled, it must have been hard for Cris to not be nosy.

**She felt so ashamed of herself that she went to Wood and offered to resign from the Quidditch team.**

**"Resign?" Wood thundered. "What good'll that do? How are we going to get any points back if we can't win at Quidditch?"**

**But even Quidditch had lost its fun. The rest of the team wouldn't speak to Cris during practice, and if they had to speak about her, they called her "the Seeker." **

"Did you two as well?" Remus asked the twins.

"Nah, we only did in a teasing fashion." Fred said.

"It made me feel slightly better as well." Cris admitted. The twins smiled again and kissed her.

**Hermione and Neville were suffering, too. They didn't have as bad a time as Cris, because they weren't as well-known, but nobody would speak to them, either. Hermione had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence.**

**Cris was almost glad that the exams weren't far away. All the studying she had to do kept her mind off her misery.**

"It is a good way to keep your mind occupied." Cris said with a shrug.

**She, Ron, and Hermione kept to themselves, working late into the night, trying to remember the ingredients in complicated potions, learn charms and spells by heart, memorize the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions…**

**Then, about a week before the exams were due to start, Cris' new resolution not to interfere in anything that didn't concern her was put to an unexpected test.**

"Oh no, what happens?" Ginny asked. Cris shook her head so Charlie continued.

**Walking back from the library on her own one afternoon, she heard somebody whimpering from a classroom up ahead. As she drew closer, she heard Quirrell's voice.**

**"No — no — not again, please —"**

**It sounded as though someone was threatening him. Cris moved closer.**

**"All right — all right —" she heard Quirrell sob.**

**Next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban. He was pale and looked as though he was about to cry. He strode out of sight; Cris didn't think Quirrell had even noticed her. She waited until Quirrell's footsteps had disappeared, then peered into the classroom. It was empty, but a door stood ajar at the other end. Cris was halfway toward it before she remembered what she'd promised herself about not meddling.**

**All the same, she'd have gambled twelve Philosopher's Stones that Snape had just left the room,**

"You have to admit; you three did do a good job but got the wrong person." Remus said.

"We know, but Professor Snape did implicate himself a lot as well." Cris said.

**and from what Cris had just heard, Snape would be walking with a new spring in his step — Quirrell seemed to have given in at last.**

**Cris went back to the library, where Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy. Cris told them what she'd heard.**

**"Snape's done it, then!" said Ron. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell —"**

**"There's still Fluffy, though," said Hermione.**

**"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," said Ron, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Cris?"**

**The light of adventure was kindling again in Ron's eyes, but Hermione answered before Cris could.**

**"Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."**

**"But we've got no proof!" said Cris. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor — who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. **

"I would have believed you however I would not believe it was Severus even though it was a Hogwarts Professor." Dumbledore said.

**Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining."**

**Hermione looked convinced, but Ron didn't.**

**"If we just do a bit of poking around —"**

**"No," said Cris flatly, "we've done enough poking around."**

"You really tried your hardest." Lily said with a smile.

"She's just really stubborn." Ron and Hermione said. Cris blushed while her godfather and Remus chuckled.

"She comes by it naturally." Sirius chuckled.

"Hey!" Lily and James shouted. Everyone chuckled and Charlie continued reading.

**She pulled a map of Jupiter toward her and started to learn the names of its moons.**

**The following morning, notes were delivered to Cris, Hermione, and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same:**

**Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight.**

**Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.**

**Professor McGonagall**

**Cris had forgotten they still had detentions to do in the furor over the points they'd lost. She half expected Hermione to complain that this was a whole night of studying lost, but she didn't say a word. Like Cris, she felt they deserved what they'd got.**

**At eleven o'clock that night, they said good-bye to Ron in the common room and went down to the entrance hall with Neville. Filch was already there — and so was Malfoy. Cris had also forgotten that Malfoy had gotten a detention, too.**

**"Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside.**

**"I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them.**

"Not really, we just made sure that we weren't caught." Cris said. The teachers groaned while Dumbledore chuckled with a twinkle in his eyes.

**"Oh yes… hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me… It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out… hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed… Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."**

**They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. Cris wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted. **

"What exactly possessed you to send four first years into the forest at night?" Sirius asked.

"Hagrid needed help with something; I didn't think that it would send them into the forest." McGonagall said. Cris leaned over George to whisper into Hermione's ear.

"This is before the attack as well; I wonder what would happen when they realize I was almost killed by Voldemort." Cris whispered.

"No kidding," Hermione whispered.

**The moon was bright,**

"Was it a full moon?" Remus asked.

"I don't remember. Hermione, Neville, Malfoy, do you guys remember?" Cris asked.

"No," Neville said shaking his head.

"How should I remember?" Malfoy asked with a sneer.

"It was just a simple question, no need to get all snappy." Cris said.

"I think it might have been, but I don't remember." Hermione said with a frown.

**but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Cris could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout.**

**"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."**

**Cris' heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. Her relief must have showed in her face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, girl — it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece." **

"Hagrid wouldn't let any of them get hurt." Sirius said with a smirk.

**At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.**

**"The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual.**

Without anyone noticing both Cris and Malfoy shivered, Cris often has nightmares but the one of that night was just about reoccurring as the night of the third task. Malfoy had nightmares of that night every so often but it is something that you don't forget.

**"We can't go in there at night — there's all sorts of things in there — werewolves, I heard."**

**Neville clutched the sleeve of Cris' robe and made a choking noise.**

"Has anyone had a crush on her since she moved into the boys' dorm?" James asked.

"Yes," Ron and Neville said.

"Really?" Cris asked.

"You didn't know?" Neville asked. Cris shook her head and looked curiously to her two dorm mates.

"Dean and Seamus both have, but at different times." Ron said. Cris blushed and buried her face into George's shoulder, who snickered.

"Besides, there haven't been werewolves at Hogwarts for at least twenty years." Cris mumbled into George's shoulder.

**"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Cris, Hermione?"**

**"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, "they're here to be punished, after all."**

**"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."**

**"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness. **

"What a git," Fred mumbled. Cris nodded her and switched to bury her head into Fred shoulder.

**Malfoy now turned to Hagrid.**

**"I'm not going in that forest," he said, and Cris was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice. **

The trio grinned while Malfoy scowled.

"How many times has he sound panicked before?" Cris asked.

"More times than you, that's for sure." Ron said. Everyone chuckled while Malfoy's face was now burning.

**"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."**

**"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd—"**

**"—tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on."**

"Go Hagrid!" All the Gryffindor's cheered along with Tonks and Kingsley.

**Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze.**

**"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."**

**He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.**

**"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood.**

Gasps were heard around the room.

"What's fast enough to kill a Unicorn?" Lily asked.

"I don't think we want to know." Moony said with a pale face.

**There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."**

**"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.**

**"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. **

**"An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."**

**"I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.**

**"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. "So me, Cris, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other. **

"That's a bad pairing." Sirius said.

"No kidding," the three said.

**Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now — that's it — an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh — so, be careful — let's go."**

**The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Cris, Hermione, and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Neville, and Fang took the right.**

**They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves.**

**Cris saw that Hagrid looked very worried.**

**"Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Cris asked,**

"We're not fast enough, cub." Remus said with a smile.

"I know that now, but it was Malfoy's fault for mentioning that werewolves were in the forest." Cris said blushing.

"So that's why your mind was stuck on werewolves that night." Hermione mused with a smile.

**knowing the answer was no but it was a creature even Muggles knew. **

"How many creatures do Muggles know about?" Malfoy asked.

"Almost all of them," Cris said.

"They're in most mythologies." Hermione said.

**"Not fast enough," said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."**

**They walked past a mossy tree stump. Cris could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.**

**"You all right, Hermione?" Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter — GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"**

**Hagrid seized Cris and Hermione and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. The three of them listened. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. **

"You could hear that?" Sirius asked.

"I may not have good eyesight but I have very good hearing." Cris said with a shrug.

**Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away.**

**"I knew it," he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be."**

**"A werewolf?" Cris suggested. **

Remus looked over at Cris and shrugged.

"I may have remembered you, if somewhat vaguely, like a dream." Cris said. Remus nodded with a smile.

**"That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither," said Hagrid grimly. "Right, follow me, but careful, now."**

**They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved.**

**"Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself — I'm armed!"**

**And into the clearing came — was it a man, or a horse?**

**To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Cris and Hermione's jaws dropped.**

**"Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?"**

**He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.**

**"Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"**

**"Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Cristal Potter an' Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur.**

**"We'd noticed," said Hermione faintly.**

**"Good evening," said Ronan. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"**

**"Erm —"**

**"A bit," said Hermione timidly.**

"A bit?" Neville asked. Hermione blushed and looked down.

**"A bit. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt — you seen anythin'?"**

**Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again.**

**"Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now." **

"We know," Sirius and Remus mumbled. The twins pulled Cris closer, giving her what little comfort they could provide.

**"Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin' Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"**

**"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright."**

**"Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home," said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"**

**Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets." **

"Urgh, never question a centaur, they never give a straight answer." Sirius said.

"I take it that you find it very irritating?" Cris asked with an innocent look.

"Yes, they just repeat themselves over and over again, I can't stand it!" Sirius said. Cris smiled but Sirius didn't see although Remus did and he had an idea on what it was about.

**" A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and - bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan.**

**"Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?"**

**"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?"**

**"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured — would yeh know anythin' about it?"**

**Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward. "Mars is bright tonight," he said simply.**

"Urgh," Sirius growled. Everyone chuckled and Charlie continued.

**"We've heard," said Hagrid grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then."**

**Cris and Hermione followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view.**

**"Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."**

"No kidding," everyone said.

**"Are there many of them in here?" asked Hermione.**

**"Oh, a fair few… Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs… they know things… jus' don' let on much."**

**"D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" said Cris.**

**"Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns – never heard anythin' like it before."**

**They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Cris kept looking nervously over her shoulder. She had the nasty feeling they were being watched. **

"He was watching us." Cris said with wide eyes.

"Who was?" the adults and the past marauders asked. Cris shook her head and cuddled closer to her boys who held her tighter.

**She was very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them. They had just passed a bend in the path when Hermione grabbed Hagrid's arm.**

**"Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"**

**"You two wait here!" Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!"**

**They heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared, until they couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around them.**

**"You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" whispered Hermione.**

**"I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville… it's our fault he's here in the first place."**

Neville smiled in appreciation while Cris just nodded.

**The minutes dragged by. Their ears seemed sharper than usual. Cris' seemed to be picking up every sigh of the wind, every cracking twig. What was going on? Where were the others?**

**At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. Malfoy, Neville, and Fang were with him. Hagrid was fuming. Malfoy, it seemed, had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him as a joke. Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks.**

**"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups — Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Cris, you go with Fang an' this idiot. I'm sorry," Hagrid added in a whisper to Cris, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, an' we've gotta get this done."**

"You really do have the worst luck ever." Fred said shaking his head.

"It goes both ways." The trio said together. This made a lot of people chuckle.

**So Cris set off into the heart of the forest with Malfoy and Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Cris thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker.**

**There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Cris could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.**

**"Look —" she murmured, holding out her arm to stop Malfoy.**

"What is it?" Lily and Mrs. Weasley asked.

**Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.**

**It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Cris had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.**

**Cris had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made her freeze where she stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered… Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Cris, Malfoy, and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood. **

"He's doing what?" Moony asked.

"He's drinking the blood." Remus said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Who would be that desperate?" Padfoot asked.

"Voldemort," Cris said.

"Wow wait, Potter, you're telling me that was the Dark Lord under that hood?" Malfoy asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, why is it so surprising? He's been after me my whole life." Cris said. The past marauders and Lily were now determined more than ever to change the future.

**"AAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

**Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted — so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Crus — unicorn blood was dribbling down its front.**

**It got to its feet and came swiftly toward Cris — she couldn't move for fear. **

"Now isn't the time to freeze." Sirius said. The twins were now holding Cris closer to them.

**Then a pain like she'd never felt before pierced her head; it was as though her scar were on fire. **

"What's going on, what's with your scar?" James asked worriedly. When nobody answered Charlie continued reading even though James and Lily were still looking worried.

**Half blinded, she staggered backward. She heard hooves behind her, galloping, and something jumped clean over Cris, charging at the figure.**

**The pain in Cris' head was so bad she fell to her knees.**

"How the hell do you get out of there?" Lily asked clinging onto James for dear life.

**It took a minute or two to pass. When she looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over her, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.**

**"Are you all right?" said the centaur, pulling Cris to her feet.**

"A centaur is helping you?" Sirius asked shocked. When Cris nodded sheepishly Sirius as well as the other adults looked impressed.

"You really do amazing things." Remus said with a smile.

**"Yes — thank you — what was that?"**

**The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Cris, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on Cris' forehead.**

**"You are the Potter girl," he said.**

"Even centaurs know you." Mr. Weasley said with a smile.

**"You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time — especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way. **

"No way," James said.

"YOU GOT TO RIDE A CENTAUR!" Sirius yelled. Everyone was looking at Cris whose hair turned fusia again.

**"My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Cris could clamber onto his back.**

**There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.**

**"Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"**

**"Do you realize who this is?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter girl. The quicker she leaves this forest, the better."**

**"What have you been telling her?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"**

**Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," he said in his gloomy voice.**

**Bane kicked his back legs in anger.**

"I don't like this centaur." James mumbled.

**"For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"**

**Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Cris had to grab his shoulders to stay on.**

**"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."**

**And Firenze whisked around; with Cris clutching on as best she could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them.**

**Cris didn't have a clue what was going on.**

**"Why's Bane so angry?" she asked. "What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?"**

**Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Cris to keep her head bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Cris' question. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Cris thought Firenze didn't want to talk to her anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.**

**"Cris Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?" **

"You actually have a normal conversation with a centaur?" Padfoot asked.

"Well normal is a relative term, what exactly is normal?" Cris countered. That got everyone thinking but Dumbledore who just chuckled at the brilliant answer.

**"No," said Cris, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."**

**"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."**

**Cris stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.**

**"But who'd be that desperate?" she wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"**

"One would think." Remus said. The others nodded so Charlie continued.

**"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else — something that will bring you back to full strength and power — something that will mean you can never die. Miss Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"**

**"The Philosopher's Stone! Of course — the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who —"**

**"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"**

**It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Cris' heart. Over the rustling of the trees, she seemed to hear once more what Hagrid had told her on the night they had met: "Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die." **

"You quickly figured that out." Tonks said. Cris smiled sheepishly and nodded.

**"Do you mean," Cris croaked, "that was Vol- "**

**"Cris! Cris, are you all right?"**

**Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her.**

**"I'm fine," said Cris, hardly knowing what she was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."**

**"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now."**

**Cris slid off his back.**

**"Good luck, Cristal Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."**

"We all did," Mrs. Weasley said.

**He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Cris shivering behind him.**

**Ron had fallen asleep in the dark common room, waiting for them to return. He shouted something about Quidditch fouls when Cris roughly shook him awake.**

"You dream about Quidditch?" Charlie asked with a smile on his face. Ron's face turned red and the others chuckled.

**In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyed as Cris began to tell him and Hermione what had happened in the forest.**

**Cris couldn't sit down. She paced up and down in front of the fire. She was still shaking.**

"Anyone would be." Cris mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Malfoy quickly nodded his head in agreement. He had a sleepless night that night.

**"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort… and Voldemort's waiting in the forest… and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich…"**

**"Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them.**

**Cris wasn't listening.**

"That happens a lot when it comes to the name." Ron mumbled.

**"Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so… Bane was furious… he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen… They must show that Voldemort's coming back… Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me… I suppose that's written in the stars as well." **

"Merlin, I hope not," Sirius, Remus and the twins said.

**"Will you stop saying the name!" Ron hissed.**

**"So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone," Cris went on feverishly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off… Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy."**

**Hermione looked very frightened, but she had a word of comfort.**

**"Cris, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of, with Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."**

Everyone who took Divination laughed, it was a very stupid subject.

**"And to think I've been worrying about my potion final," Ron said. **

**The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore. But the night's surprises weren't over. **

"Please be something good, please be something good." Lily said.

**When Cris pulled back her sheets, she found her invisibility cloak folded neatly underneath them. There was a note pinned to it:**

_**Just in case. **_

"Good, you got it back." Sirius said.

"That's the end of the chapter." Charlie said. Charlie handed it to Bill who groaned at the chapter title.

**Author's Note:**

**Couples Vote number 2-**

**Sirius/oc Robin Lupin(6)**

**Ginny/Draco (4)**

**Ginny/Neville (7)**

**Ginny/Seamus (3)**

**Ginny/Dean**

**Ginny/Sirius**

**Neville/Luna (5)**

**Sirius/Marlene (1)**

**Please keep voting! I will pick at the end of the book!**


	18. Chapter 16: Through the Trapdoor

"**Chapter Sixteen: Through the Trapdoor," **Bill read.

"Oh dear god, you are bound and determined to give me grey hair aren't you?" Sirius asked.

"Sorry Siri," Cris said with a smile. Sirius and Remus shook their head while the twins chuckled and kissed Cris again.

**In years to come, Cris would never quite remember how she had managed to get through her exams when she half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. **

"You would too." Cris said with a huff crossing her arms over her chest. Everyone laughed until they settled down and Bill continued reading.

**Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door.**

**It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti-cheating spell. **

"Has anyone ever tried to cheat?" Hermione asked.

"Every now and then." McGonagall said.

"Now that's just plan sad." Cris muttered too low for anyone to hear.

**They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap dance across a desk. **

"That is always fun," Lily said. Everyone nodded with her.

**Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox — points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion. **

"I that's not ironic, then I don't know what is." Padfoot said with a smirk.

**Cris did the best she could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in her forehead, which had been bothering her ever since her trip into the forest. **

"Does that happen often?" Lily asked.

"More sense last summer." Cris said she unconsciously rubbed her forehead.

"What happened last summer?" James asked. Cris shook her head and looked down trying hard not to cry. The twins pulled her closer to them and held her.

**Neville thought Cris had a bad case of exam nerves because Cris couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Cris kept being woken by her old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in it. **

"Nightmares I'm used to." Cris said again. The twins then held her and made a silent promise to try and beat the nightmares away.

**Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Cris had seen in the forest, or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Ron and Hermione didn't seem as worried about the Stone as Cris. **

"It was a bit of both to tell you the truth." Ron said.

"Same here," Hermione said.

**The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with their studying they didn't have much time to fret about what Snape or anyone else might be up to.**

**Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Cris couldn't help cheering with the rest.**

**"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds.**

**"I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."**

**Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Ron said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows. **

"He loves it." The twins and the marauders said.

**"No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Cris, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."**

**Cris was rubbing her forehead.**

**"I wish I knew what this means!" she burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting — it's happened before, but never as often as this."**

**"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.**

**"I'm not ill," said Cris. "I think it's a warning… it means danger's coming…"**

**Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot.**

**"Cris, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once; he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."**

**Cris nodded, but she couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something she'd forgotten to do,**

"You've thought of something else haven't you?" Sirius asked. Cris nodded and now everyone was wondering what that something was.

**something important. When she tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."**

**Cris was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. She watched an owl flutter toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid was the only one who ever sent her letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy… never… but…**

**Cris suddenly jumped to her feet.**

**"Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily.**

**"I've just thought of something," said Cris. She had turned white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."**

**"Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.**

**"Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Cris, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket?**

"Now that is suspicious." Tonks said.

"If that guy knows Hagrid then he knew what he wanted most and how to get him to open up and tell him most everything." Moody said.

**How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?" **

"Because you were young and you usually don't have to worry about something like this." Lily said.

**"What are you talking about?" said Ron, but Cris, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer.**

**Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.**

**"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"**

**"Yes, please," said Ron, but Cris cut him off.**

**"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"**

**"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."**

**He saw the three of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.**

**"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head — that's one of the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."**

**Cris sank down next to the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"**

**"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah… he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here… He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after… so I told him… an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon… an' then… I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks…**

**Let's see… yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted… but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home… So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…"**

**"And did he — did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Cris asked, trying to keep her voice calm.**

"You are very brilliant for an eleven year old." Bill said. Cris blushed, while Bill went on.

**"Well — yeah — how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep —" **

"So now whoever it is that is after the Stone knows how to get past Fluffy." Remus said. The trio nodded and looked away.

**Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.**

**"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey — where're yeh goin'?"**

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.**

**"We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Cris. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak — it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"**

**They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction. They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.**

"Why didn't,"

"You think,"

"Of us, dear brother?" the twins asked.

"I have no idea, this all happened very fast." Ron said.

"Sorry," Cris mumbled from the twins' lap.

**"We'll just have to —" Cris began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.**

**"What are you three doing inside?"**

**It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.**

**"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, Cris and Ron thought.**

**"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. **

"It usually is." Remus said.

"With these three though, they always seem to know something they shouldn't." McGonagall said. The trio looked sheepish while the guardians present shook their heads.

**"Why?"**

**Cris swallowed — now what?**

**"It's sort of secret," she said, but she wished at once she hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.**

**"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."**

**"He's gone?" said Cris frantically. "Now?"**

**"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time – "**

**"But this is important."**

**"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?" **

"Yeah, I would say it is. It could have caused the Dark Lord rising three years earlier than he did." Cris said.

"Lies!" Percy snarled.

"Shut up, Percy." The Weasley sibling and Hermione and Cris said.

**"Look," said Cris, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor — it's about the Philosopher's Stone —" **

"I would have loved to have seen her face." Sirius laughed. The younger marauders and the twins laughed.

**Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up.**

**"How do you know —?" she spluttered.**

**"Professor, I think — I know — that Sn— that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore." **

"If you would have told me you three wouldn't have had to go down there." McGonagall said.

"Nobody usually believes me, that's how it is at the Dursley's. I'm blamed for everything." Cris said. The teachers in the room looked down, they should have seen the signs.

**She eyed her with a mixture of shock and suspicion.**

**"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected." **

The trio smirked which was caught by everyone in the room.

"Three first years got past the protection placed by fully trained witches and wizards?" Sirius asked with an amused look.

**"But Professor —"**

**"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."**

**But they didn't.**

**"It's tonight," said Cris, once she was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note; I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up." **

"Was it, sir?" Cris asked.

"Yes it was," Dumbledore said with a slight chuckle.

**"But what can we —"**

**Hermione gasped. Cris and Ron wheeled round.**

**Snape was standing there.**

**"Good afternoon," he said smoothly.**

**They stared at him.**

**"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.**

**"We were —" Cris began, without any idea what she was going to say.**

**"You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"**

"Greasy dungeon bat," Fred murmured.

**Cris flushed but her hair turned bright red.**

"You need to control that ability a bit better Potter," Snape sneered. Cris in turn glared at him making her hair go to bright red as it said in the book.

"I'd like to see you try, _sir. _It's not as easy as it looks. It takes all my control when I'm at the Dursley's to not let it do that with the fear of being beaten." Cris said. Snape looked taken back as well as Malfoy, growing up he heard that the girl-who-lived was pampered and spoiled, instead she was actually beaten.

**They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back.**

**"Be warned, Potter — any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."**

**He strode off in the direction of the staffroom.**

**Out on the stone steps, Cris turned to the others.**

**"Right, here's what we've got to do," she whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape — wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that."**

**"Why me?" **

"Isn't that obvious, Mione?" Fred asked.

"You can pretend that you are worried about some question that you might have gotten wrong in Herbology or Charms." Sirius said. Cris and Ron were now laughing.

**"It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried; I think I got question fourteen b wrong… '" **

The twins and Sirius were now laughing along with Cris and Ron.

**"Oh, shut up," said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape.**

**"And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Cris told Ron. "Come on."**

**But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again and this time, she lost her temper.**

**"I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she stormed. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley, from my own house!"**

**Cris and Ron went back to the common room, Cris had just said, "At least Hermione's on Snape's tail," when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in.**

**"I'm sorry, Cris!" she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."**

**"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Cris said.**

**The other two stared at her. She was pale and her eyes were glittering.**

"We know that look all too well." Hermione said. Cris looked sheepish but the others looked curious.

"It's her I've got a crazy plan look." Ron said. Cris blushed while the others shook their heads.

**"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first." **

"You get that from your father." Lily said.

**"You're mad!" said Ron.**

**"You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"**

**"SO WHAT" Cris shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursley's and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side!**

Sirius and Remus looked proud at their little girl; she's always been their little girl in their eyes. The others around the room looked shocked.

**I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"**

**She glared at them.**

**"You're right Cris," said Hermione in a small voice.**

**"I'll use the invisibility cloak," said Cris. "It's just lucky I got it back."**

**"But will it cover all three of us?" said Ron.**

"Did you really expect us to let you go by yourself?" Ron asked. Cris turned red and hid her face.

"Your insane," Hermione and Ron mumbled.

"No, she's just her father's daughter." Remus said.

**"All — all three of us?"**

**"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?"**

**"Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful…"**

**"But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too."**

"You were worried, how sweet." Hermione said.

"It was dangerous." Cris pointed out. This caused a lot of the adults to fret with worry over the Trio.

**"Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. **

"I didn't even get that much." Lily and Moony said. This caused everyone to chuckle slightly.

**They're not throwing me out after that."**

**After dinner the three of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Cris any more, after all. This was the first night she hadn't been upset by it.**

**Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break. **

"That's not a bad idea but first year spells wouldn't be used." Remus said.

"Don't we know it." The trio said.

**Cris and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do.**

**Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed.**

**"Better get the cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Cris ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. She pulled out the cloak and then her eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given her for Christmas. She pocketed it to use on Fluffy — she didn't feel much like singing. **

"Aww, you're a good singer though." Hermione said with a grin.

**She ran back down to the common room.**

**"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all three of us – if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own —"**

**"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.**

"You try and stop them aren't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked. When Neville nodded and blushed, Mrs. Weasley hugged him.

"It didn't go to well," Neville said.

"We've apologized!" the trio said before Mrs. Weasley or Lily could scold them.

**"Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Cris, hurriedly putting the cloak behind her back.**

**Neville stared at their guilty faces.**

**"You're going out again," he said.**

**"No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"**

**Cris looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep.**

**"You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."**

**"You don't understand," said Cris, "this is important."**

**But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.**

"Now I know why you were desperate and I am sorry." Neville said.

"How about this none of us apologize for past or future actions." Cris said. Everyone still in Hogwarts nodded in agreement.

**"I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll — I'll fight you!"**

**"Neville," Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot —"**

**"Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"**

"I didn't exactly mean us," Ron said Neville nodded and blushed again.

**"Yes, but not to us," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."**

**He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.**

**"Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!" **

**Cris turned to Hermione.**

**"Do something," she said desperately.**

**Hermione stepped forward.**

**"Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this."**

**She raised her wand.**

**"Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing it at Neville.**

"You cursed him?!" Sirius and Remus said. Hermione nodded and the two adult marauders looked at her in shock.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side." Sirius whispered to Remus.

**Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.**

**Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.**

**"What've you done to him?" Cris whispered.**

**"It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."**

**"We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Cris.**

**"You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron as they stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak.**

**But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen. In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them. At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.**

**"Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispered in Cris' ear,**

"Do it!" the twins shouted.

"We didn't, but we did do something better." Ron said. Cris glared at him until he was cowering behind Hermione.

"Actually Cris did something better." Ron amended. Cris smiled and Bill continued with a smile on his face.

**but Cris shook her head. As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamp like eyes on them, but didn't do anything.**

**They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.**

**"Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"**

"How in the world did you not get caught?" James asked.

"You'll see," the trio said smirking.

**He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them.**

**"Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."**

**Cris had a sudden idea.**

"Those are usually the best." Remus and Moony said.

**"Peeves," she said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible." **

"There is absolutely no way that Peeves fell for that." Charlie said.

"5 galleons says he does," Sirius said.

"You're on," Charlie said. Bill shook his head but continued on to reveal who wins the bet.

**Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.**

**"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir," he said greasily.**

"You tricked Peeves, I don't believe it." Charlie said.

"My galleons please," Sirius said. Charlie handed over the galleons grudgingly.

**"My mistake, my mistake — I didn't see you — of course I didn't, you're invisible — forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."**

**"I have business here, Peeves," croaked Cris. "Stay away from this place tonight."**

**"I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."**

**And he scooted off. **

"You are truly a marauder's daughter." Sirius said with a smile.

"We are so getting you to come pranking with us." Fred said.

"It is our new mission." George said.

**"Brilliant, Cris!" whispered Ron.**

**A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor — and the door was already ajar.**

**"Well, there you are," Cris said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."**

**Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Cris turned to the other two. **

**"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," she said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now." **

"Did you really think that they would turn back and leave you to do this all by yourself?" Lily asked. Cris blushed and the others laughed.

**"Don't be stupid," said Ron.**

**"We're coming," said Hermione.**

**Cris pushed the door open.**

**As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.**

**"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.**

**"Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there."**

**"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Cris. "Well, here goes…"**

**She put Hagrid's flute to her lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Cris hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased — it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.**

The people shook their heads, this big vicious three headed dog feel asleep to music.

**"Keep playing," Ron warned Cris as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"**

**"No, I don't!"**

"They seriously just need to hook up already." Cris muttered. The twins nodded agreeing that they just needed to admit their feelings for each other.

**"All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.**

**"What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously.**

**"Nothing — just black — there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."**

**Cris, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at herself.**

**"You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep."**

**Cris handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep.**

**Cris climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom.**

**She lowered herself through the hole until she was hanging on by her fingertips. **

Lily was gripping James' arm in a vice like grip.

**Then she looked up at Ron and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?" **

"You should have done that in the first place." McGonagall said.

**"Right," said Ron.**

**"See you in a minute, I hope…"**

**And Cris let go. Cold, damp air rushed past her as she fell down, down, down and —**

**FLUMP. **

"Flump?" Sirius asked.

"Yep, flump," Cris said.

"It must be some sort of plant." Remus said. He was wondering what kind of plant it was now.

**With a funny, muffled sort of thump she landed on something soft. She sat up and felt around, her eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though she was sitting on some sort of plant. **

"It's probably a deadly plant." Lily said.

"It is, it's Professor Sprout's protection." McGonagall said.

**"It's okay!" she called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!"**

**Ron followed right away. He landed, sprawled next to Cris.**

**"What's this stuff?" were his first words. **

**"Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!"**

**The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Cris' other side.**

**"We must be miles under the school," she said.**

**"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron.**

**"Lucky!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both!"**

**She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for Cris and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing. **

Sirius got up and grabbed Cris off of the twins' laps and made her sit on his lap. Cris sighed and just sat and bared it.

**Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as Bella and Ron fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them. **

Remus grabbed Cris hand and squeezed. Cris shook her but sat there and let them be protective.

**"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is — it's Devil's Snare!"**

**"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.**

Mrs. Weasley jumped up to grab her youngest son but Charlie got him first.

"Charlie, let me go," Ron said. Charlie shook his head and held on tighter but not too tight. Ron shook his head at his dragon handler brother and just sat there.

**"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.**

**"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Cris gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around her chest. **

Lily whimpered and clutched onto James again. James was sitting there pale and hoping that his baby girl got out of this unharmed while staring at his daughter in his best friends' lap.

**"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare… what did Professor Sprout say? — it likes the dark and the damp."**

**"So light a fire!" Cris choked.**

**"Yes — of course — but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.**

"Hermione, are you feeling all right?" Ginny asked.

"I was still getting used to the fact that I didn't have to do everything the Muggle way." Hermione said.

"It does take a while." Lily said with a slight smile.

**"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"**

**"Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the two friends felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.**

**"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Cris as she joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off her face.**

**"Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Cris doesn't lose her head in a crisis — 'there's no wood,' honestly."**

"Don't say anything," Hermione glared at all the people under thirty-five. They nodded and Bill continued reading.

**"This way," said Cris, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.**

**All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Cris was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, she remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If they met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon — Norbert had been bad enough… **

"There wasn't a dragon was there?" Remus asked.

"No, it was something much easier to deal with." Cris said with a smile.

**"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.**

**Cris listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.**

**"Do you think it's a ghost?"**

**"I don't know… sounds like wings to me."**

**"There's light ahead — I can see something moving."**

**They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.**

**"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.**

**"Probably," said Cris. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once… well, there's no other choice… I'll run." **

"No, I don't think that would work very well." Moony said.

"We know," the trio said.

**She took a deep breath, covered her face with her arms, and sprinted across the room. She expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at her any second, but nothing happened. She reached the door untouched. She pulled the handle, but it was locked.**

**The other two followed her. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm.**

"That won't work," McGonagall said.

"We know that now, it was an option we had to get out of the way." Cris said with a shrug.

**"Now what?" said Ron.**

**"These birds… they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.**

**They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering —glittering?**

**"They're not birds!" Cris said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys — look carefully. So that must mean…" she looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "… yes — look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"**

**"But there are hundreds of them!"**

**Ron examined the lock on the door.**

**"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one — probably silver, like the handle."**

"You guys have good teamwork for three eleven year olds." Charlie said. Ron had escaped from his lap and sat back next to Hermione.

"I wouldn't imagine any other eleven year olds doing that." Sirius said with a smile. He still held Cris in his lap and was not letting her go for a while.

"It's amazing what friends will do for each other." Luna said with a dazed smile.

**They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.**

**Not for nothing, though, was Cris the youngest Seeker in a century. She had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, she noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.**

**"That one!" she called to the others. "That big one — there — no, there — with bright blue wings — the feathers are all crumpled on one side."**

**Ron went speeding in the direction that Cris was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom.**

**"We've got to close in on it!" Cris called, not taking her eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you come at it from above — Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!" **

"I hope you make team captain next year." Sirius said with a smile.

"We shall see won't we, Siri." Cris said with a grin.

**Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward, the key dodged them both, and Cris streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Cris leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber.**

**They landed quickly, and Cris ran to the door, the key struggling in her hand. She rammed it into the lock and turned – it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice. **

"That means that whoever is after it is already there." James said.

"Is it too much to ask that you go back?" Lily asked. They looked at her and she sighed.

**"Ready?" Cris asked the other two, her hand on the door handle. They nodded. She pulled the door open.**

**The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.**

**They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard,**

"That has to be McGonagall's protection," Remus said.

"It's a good thing that Ron is with you." Bill said.

"Nobody has been able to beat him sense he was seven and the only one to give him a challenge is dad." Charlie said.

**behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Cris, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly – the towering white chessmen had no faces. **

"That is just a little bit creepy." Padfoot said.

**"Now what do we do?" Cris whispered.**

**"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."**

**Behind the white pieces they could see another door.**

**"How?" said Hermione nervously.**

**"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."**

**He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.**

**"Do we — er — have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two.**

**"This needs thinking about…" he said, "I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces…"**

**Cris and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess —"**

**"We're not offended," said Cris quickly. "Just tell us what to do."**

**"Well, Cris, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go there instead of that castle."**

**"What about you?"**

**"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron.**

**The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that Cris, Ron, and Hermione took. **

Mrs. Weasley now jumped up and went over to Ron and held him tight. James and Lily did the same as well but just sat next to Sirius making sure their daughter was really there and annoyed.

**"White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes… look…"**

**A white pawn had moved forward two squares.**

**Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Cris' knees were trembling. What if they lost?**

"You are such a pessimist." Ron said shaking his head with a fond smile but still upset about the babying.

**"Cris — move diagonally four squares to the right."**

**Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.**

**"Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."**

**Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Cris and Hermione were in danger. **

Now Lily grabbed Cris' other arm and James held the hand on that arm.

"I feel like I'm about to be sacrificed." Cris muttered.

"You look like it too." Padfoot said. Cris glared at him which shut him up.

**He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.**

**"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think — let me think…"**

**The white queen turned her blank face toward him.**

**"Yes…" said Ron softly, "It's the only way… I've got to be taken.**

"NO!" the Weasley's yelled even Percy.

"I'm fine, I made it out alright." Ron said but it was muffled as he was being held tightly to his mother.

**"NO!" Cris and Hermione shouted.**

**"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I make my move and she'll take me — that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Cris!" **

**"But —"**

**"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"**

**"Ron —"**

**"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"**

**There was no alternative. **

"How bad was it?" Charlie asked in a monotone voice.

"Not as bad as Cris," Ron said. That caused the four people holding onto his friend to grip her tighter.

"Thanks Ron, some friend you are." Cris mumbled.

**"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go — now, don't hang around once you've won."**

**He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor —**

**Hermione screamed but stayed on her square — the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.**

**Shaking, Cris moved three spaces to the left.**

**The white king took off his crown and threw it at Cris' feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Bella and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.**

"You didn't stay to make sure that he was okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, we had to keep moving. What if the chess board reset itself? We would be stuck there." Hermione said.

**"What if he's —?"**

**"He'll be all right," said Cris, trying to convince herself. "What do you reckon's next?"**

**"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's."**

**They had reached another door.**

**"All right?" Cris whispered.**

**"Go on."**

**Cris pushed it open.**

**A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head. **

"Thank god, one troll was enough." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Cris whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe."**

**She pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.**

**"Snape's," said Cris. "What do we have to do?"**

**They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.**

**"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Cris looked over her shoulder to read it:**

_**Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,**_

_**Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,**_

_**One among us seven will let you move ahead,**_

_**Another will transport the drinker back instead,**_

_**Two among our number hold only nettle wine,**_

_**Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.**_

_**Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,**_

_**To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:**_

_**First, however slyly the poison tries to hide**_

_**You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;**_

_**Second, different are those who stand at either end,**_

_**But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;**_

_**Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,**_

_**Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;**_

_**Fourth, the second left and the second on the right**_

_**Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.**_

"Great a riddle, I hate riddles." Tonks said.

"I would be stuck, that's for sure." Sirius said.

"I would need the bottles in front of me," Lily, Moony, Remus, Percy and Bill said.

**Hermione let out a great sigh and Cris, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing she felt like doing.**

**"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic — it's logic — a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic; they'd be stuck in here forever."**

**"But so will we, won't we?"**

**"Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple." **

"How fast did Granger work it out?" Snape asked.

"About five minutes or so," Cris said.

**"But how do we know which to drink?"**

**"Give me a minute."**

**Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.**

**"Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire — toward the Stone."**

**Cris looked at the tiny bottle.**

**"There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow."**

"You're going alone?" Lily asked. Cris nodded and the four people tightened their grips on the girl in Sirius' lap.

**They looked at each other.**

**"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"**

**Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.**

**"You drink that," said Cris. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy — go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really." **

"You might be able to now; you did escape a duel alive with Voldemort." Fred said.

"But at eleven, all I would be able to do is dodge until I get hit with some random spell." Cris said with a shrug.

**"But Cris — what if You-Know-Who's with him?"**

**"Well — I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Cris, pointing at her scar. "I might get lucky again."**

"You're relying on luck?" Remus asked.

"It works a lot of the time." Cris said.

**Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Cris and threw her arms around her.**

**"Hermione!"**

**"Cris — you're a great witch, you know."**

**"I'm not as good as you," said Cris, very embarrassed, as she let go of her.**

**"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things — friendship and bravery and — oh Cris —be careful! " **

"You are great friends," Lily said with a smile.

"Hey, a girl has got to have her girlfriends; besides, I can't talk to Ron about boys unless he has something he wants to say to everyone." Cris said with a smile. Ron sputtered and glared at Cris.

"I am straight Cris!" Ron said his face red.

"I know, I just like teasing you, besides you talk in your sleep." Cris said. This caused his brothers and the marauders to laugh as Ron blushed brightly. Once everyone was calm Bill continued to read.

**"You drink first," said Cris. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"**

**"Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.**

**"It's not poison?" said Cris anxiously.**

**"No — but it's like ice."**

**"Quick, go, before it wears off."**

**"Good luck — take care."**

**"GO!"**

**Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire.**

**Cris took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. She turned to face the black flames.**

**"Here I come," she said, and she drained the little bottle in one gulp.**

**It was indeed as though ice was flooding her body. She put the bottle down and walked forward; she braced herself, saw the black flames licking her body, but couldn't feel them — for a moment she could see nothing but dark fire — then she was on the other side, in the last chamber.**

**There was already someone there — but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.**

"Who was it?" the twins asked.

"You'll find out next chapter." The trio said.

"You three are mean." The twins said.

"Mom, you think you can handle reading?" Bill asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said taking the book. She opened it to the next chapter and took a deep breath before continuing.

**Author's Note:**

**Couple Vote so far:**

**Sirius/oc Robin Lupin (6)**

**Ginny/Draco (4)**

**Ginny/Neville (7)**

**Ginny/Seamus (3)**

**Ginny/Dean**

**Ginny/Sirius**

**Neville/Luna (5)**

**Sirius/Marlene (1)**

**Please keep voting! I will pick at the start of the next book!**


	19. Chapter 17: The Man with Two Faces

"**Chapter Seventeen: The Man With Two Faces," **read Mrs. Weasley.

"What does that mean?" Fred asked.

"You'll see," Cris mumbled.

**It was Quirrell.**

"Quirrell? The scaredy cat Dark Arts Teacher?" George asked with wide eyes.

"Yep, the right faker he is." Cris said.

"Damn, he's a good actor then." Sirius said.

"No kidding, he had everyone fooled." Hermione said.

**"You!" gasped Cris.**

**Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.**

**"Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."**

**"But I thought — Snape —"**

**"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat.**

Some people chuckled a little bit.

**Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?" **

"I can't believe the stutter was a fake." George said.

"It was so annoying." Ron said.

**Cris couldn't take it in. This couldn't be true, it couldn't.**

**"But Snape tried to kill me!"**

**"No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger**

"He does know that it was me," Hermione said.

"Don't worry; Voldemort probably doesn't remember that it was you." Cris said. Hermione gave her a smile and Mrs. Weasley continued reading.

**accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter curse, trying to save you." **

"Thank you," Lily said smiling at her once best friend.

**"Snape was trying to save me?"**

**"Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really… he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching.**

**All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular… and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight." **

"No, you will not touch her." Sirius growled.

"It's okay Siri, I made it out alive." Cris said hugging Sirius, well putting her head on his shoulder since her arms were being held by a worried Remus and her frantic parents.

**Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Cris. **

Cris' arms were being held so tight that she kind of whimpered in pain so they loosened up some.

**"You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."**

**"You let the troll in?"**

**"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls — you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? **

Everyone shuddered.

**Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off — and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. **

"Poor you, everything isn't going your way." Tonks said.

**"Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."**

**It was only then that Cris realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised. **

"What's it doing down there?" Ron asked.

"It's Dumbledore's protection, doofus." Hermione said.

"Hey," Ron said.

**"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this… but he's in London… I'll be far away by the time he gets back…"**

**All Cris could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror. **

"Good, keep him talking." Moody growled.

**"I saw you and Snape in the forest —" she blurted out.**

**"Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me — as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side…"**

**Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it.**

**"I see the Stone… I'm presenting it to my master… but where is it?"**

**Cris struggled against the ropes binding her, but they didn't give. She had to keep Quirrell from giving her whole attention to the mirror.**

**"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much."**

**"Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead." **

"At least there's that." Cris muttered.

**"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing — I thought Snape was threatening you…"**

**For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face.**

**"Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions — he is a great wizard and I am weak —" **

"You are weak but Voldemort isn't a great wizard, he's just a murderer." Cris muttered.

"It'll be okay, we'll change everything." Lily muttered. Cris nodded slightly and cuddled up to her godfather.

**"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Cris gasped.**

"He was at Hogwarts!" The adults yelled. All the rest of the room paled, they were so close to him that year.

**"He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly.**

Both Remus' paled, "It's not possible," Remus whispered. Moony nodded along with him.

"What's not possible?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, let's just hope I'm wrong." Remus said.

**"I met him when I travelled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it… **

**Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me… decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me…" **

"He was the one who broke into Gringotts." Bill muttered. Cris nodded and Percy paled.

**Quirrell's voice trailed away. Cris was remembering her trip to Diagon Alley — how could she have been so stupid? She'd seen Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron. **

"Don't be too hard on yourself, not everyone can get it right all the time." Remus said. Cris gave her uncle a small smile and Mrs. Weasley continued reading.

**Quirrell cursed under his breath. **

"You shouldn't be cursing." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Um Molly, he's working for Voldemort, I don't think he gives a rats ass about it." Sirius said. Molly nodded but glared at him for cursing as well.

**"I don't understand… is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"**

**Cris' mind was racing.**

**What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment, she thought, is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it — **

"You'd make a brilliant Auror." Moody growled. Cris looked over at the scared Auror.

"You've told me once before, but it wasn't really you, everyone just thought that it was." Cris said. Moody gave her a small smile before letting it go from his face.

"Don't fret over it, nobody could have known that it wasn't Moody, the only mistake he made was at the end." McGonagall said.

**which means I'll see where it's hidden! But how can I look without Quirrell realizing what I'm up to?**

**She tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around her ankles were too tight: she tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored her. He was still talking to himself.**

**"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"**

**And to Cris' horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.**

**"Use the girl… Use the girl…"**

"Don't use her!" Sirius, Remus, Lily and James said.

**Quirrell rounded on Cris.**

**"Yes — Potter — come here."**

**He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Cris fell off. Cris got slowly to her feet.**

**"Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."**

**Cris walked toward him.**

**I must lie, she thought desperately. I must look and lie about what I see, that's all.**

"You can't lie to the Dark Lord if he is there." Snape said.

"I didn't know that then, but I do now." Cris said.

**Quirrell moved close behind her. Cris breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban.**

**She closed her eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again.**

**She saw her reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. **

"Who wouldn't be?" Ron asked.

**But a moment later, the reflection smiled at her. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket — and as it did so, Cris felt something heavy drop into her real pocket. Somehow — incredibly —she'd gotten the Stone. **

"How did that happen?" everyone asked.

"It'll explain towards the end." Cris said with a soft smile to Dumbledore.

**"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"**

**Cris screwed up her courage. **

"That might have taken a while." Ginny said with a smile. Cris gave the red head a small glare but with a grin as well.

**"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," she invented. "I — I've won the house cup for Gryffindor." **

"Almost believable." Sirius said.

"Sorry, I suck at lying." Cris said.

"Unless it's about your well-being then you are a good liar even if we don't believe you." Ron said.

"Then it shall be our duty as boyfriends to teach her to lie better." The twins said with a smile.

**Quirrell cursed again.**

**"Get out of the way," he said. As Cris moved aside, she felt the Philosopher's Stone against her leg. Dare she make a break for it?**

"That'll be a bit obvious." Remus said.

"I figured that out." Cris said with a grin.

**But she hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.**

**"She lies… She lies…"**

**"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"**

**The high voice spoke again.**

**"Let me speak to her… face-to-face…" **

"He's there," Mr. Weasley said with horror written on his face.

**"Master, you are not strong enough!"**

**"I have strength enough… for this…"**

**Cris felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting her to the spot. She couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, she watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.**

**Cris would have screamed, but she couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Cris had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake. **

"Oh my god," muttered most everyone in the room. All of them pale, even Percy was wide eyed.

"He's not dead?" Percy asked.

"He never was, he was just lying low for the right time to come out of hiding." Cris said.

**"Cristal Potter…" it whispered.**

"So you're telling me that at Christmas," Fred said.

"When we enchanted those snowballs," George said.

"That they were bouncing off of Voldemort's face?" they asked together. Cris nodded and the twins looked at each other with amusement apparent in their blue eyes.

"I can't believe that they did that." Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's the twins mum, what can you expect?" Bill asked.

**Cris tried to take a step backward but her legs wouldn't move.**

**"Voldemort," she whispered.**

"You said it to his face," Ron said shaking his head.

"It would be even better if I called him by his real name." Cris said. Ron nodded with a smile on his face as well.

**"You see what I've become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor… I have form only when I can share another's body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… like a mere parasite." **

"He admits it!" Padfoot shouted.

"Shut up, Padfoot." Remus and Moony said.

**Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks… you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest… and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own… Now… why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"**

**So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Cris' legs. She stumbled backward.**

**"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Why suffer a horrific death when you can join me and live… or you'll meet the same end as your parents… They died begging me for mercy…"**

"How dare he," Sirius snarled. Both Remus' were growling, the wolf apparent on both of their faces.

"I would never beg for mercy." Lily and James snarled.

**"NEVER!"**

"Good girl," Sirius said kissing her forehead.

**"Ha, bravery, your parents had it too, tell me Cris, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together we can bring them back all I asked is for something in return," Cris' hand fell near the pocket where she knew the stone lay. "That's it," the face said smiling. "There is no good and evil there is only power and those too weak to seek it. Together we can do extraordinary things, just give me the stone," **

**Could he really bring her parents back? Leave the Dursley's? She remembered there smiling faces in the mirror. **

"Don't do it, he's just tricking you." Remus said. Cris smiled up at him.

**She could have that for real… but at what price? Would it be worth it? Doom the world. Doom her new friends, Ron and Hermione… **

"Good, think of them, nobody can bring the dead back to life." Moody said. Cris just nodded and buried her head into Sirius' neck and shoulder.

**Behind Voldemort her parents were back again shaking their heads. Dumbledore said no spell could reawaken the dead, he was lying. **

**"LIAR!" Cris shouted suddenly.**

A lot of people let out sighs of relief that they didn't know that they were holding.

**Quirrell was walking backward at her, so that Voldemort could still see her. The evil face was still smiling. **

"That was really creepy," Cris mumbled.

"I bet it was," Sirius said.

**"How touching…" it hissed. "I always value bravery… Yes, girl, your parents were brave… I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight… but your mother needn't have died… she was trying to protect you… Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."**

**"NEVER!"**

James squeezed Cris' hand lightly, silently letting her know that he was proud of her.

**Cris sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HER!" and the next second, Cris felt Quirrell's hand close on her wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Cris' scar; her head felt as though it was about to split in two;**

"You might want to get used to it, it becomes more frequent after book four." Cris said.

**she yelled, struggling with all her might, and to her surprise, Quirrell let go of her.**

**The pain in her head lessened — she looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers — they were blistering before his eyes. **

"What did you do?" Remus asked.

"All I did was touch him." Cris said.

"Then how did that happen?" Ron asked.

"It'll be explained, I'm sure." Dumbledore said.

**"Seize her! SEIZE HER!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Cris clean off her feet landing on top of her, both hands around Cris' neck **

Cris could hear some growling coming from Sirius and Remus. So Cris slightly squeezed Remus' hand and snuggled closer to Sirius to let them know that she is fine.

— **Cris' scar was almost blinding her with pain, yet she could see Quirrell howling in agony.**

**"Master, I cannot hold her — my hands — my hands!"**

**And Quirrell, though pinning Cris to the ground with his knees, let go of her neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms — Cris could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny. **

"Well, nothing is happening now, so how did you do that then?" Neville asked.

"The only reason that happened then is because that Quirrell had Voldemort in him, as long as you don't have him in you I couldn't burn you. Now though, that won't matter because he has my blood." Cris said.

**"Then kill her, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.**

**Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Cris, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face —**

**"AAAARGH!"**

**Quirrell rolled off her, his face blistering, too, and then Cris knew: Quirrell couldn't touch her bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain — her only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse.**

**Cris jumped to her feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as she could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Cris off — the pain in Cris' head was building — she couldn't see — she could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HER! KILL HER!" and other voices, maybe in Cris' own head, crying, "Cris! Cris!" **

"What's going on?" Lily asked worriedly.

"It'll be explained mum," Cris said.

**She felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from her grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down… down… down… **

"How long were you out?" Sirius asked.

"Three days." Cris said as if it was nothing.

"Three days of waiting for you to wake up, you were all pale and looked dead." Hermione said. This caused everyone to stare wide eyed at Cris.

"I bet she will do it again, and next time she does it it'll be fake and be carried by someone we trust." Ron said. Cris and Hermione looked at each other and nodded. Hermione then started scribbling something down on a piece of parchment.

**Something gold was glinting just above her. The Snitch! **

"You are one strange girl," Moony said.

"No one has ever accused me of being normal." Cris said with a smile.

**She tried to catch it, but her arms were too heavy.**

**She blinked. It wasn't the Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses. **

**How strange.**

**She blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above her. **

"You thought that Dumbledore was a snitch?" Ron asked.

"All I could see was gold and it was the first thing I came up with." Cris said.

**"Good afternoon, Cris," said Dumbledore.**

**Cris stared at him. Then she remembered: "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick —"**

**"Calm yourself, dear girl, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore **

**"Quirrell does not have the Stone."**

**"Then who does? Sir, I —"**

**"Cris, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."**

"That would be funny to see," James said. The four surrounding Cris slowly let go and Cris was now sitting comfortingly on Sirius' lap.

**Cris swallowed and looked around her. She realized she must be in the hospital wing. She was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to her was a table piled high with what looked like half the sweet shop. **

"It was almost the whole shop," Fred said.

**"Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. **

"So that's were that went to." Ginny said with a smile.

"You actually blew up a toilet?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Of course they did Molly, you don't give pranksters ideas." Remus said.

**No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it." **

"Ah," the twins whined. Cris smiled and jumped over to their laps again and kissed the both of them.

**"How long have I been in here?"**

**"Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried." **

"Why did say my name but not Hermione's?" Ron asked.

"Think about it for a second Ron, how many Weasley's were at Hogwarts in our first year?" Cris asked. Realization dawned on Ron's face which caused everyone to laugh.

**"But sir, the Stone —"**

**"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say."**

**"You got there? You got Hermione's owl?"**

**"We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you." **

"Thank you," said a lot of the adults.

**"It was you."**

**"I feared I might be too late."**

**"You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer –"**

"I think he meant you." Sirius said.

"I got that," Cris mumbled her face red.

**"Not the Stone, girl, you — the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."**

**"Destroyed?" said Cris blankly. "But your friend — Nicolas Flamel —"**

**"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. **

**"You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."**

**"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"**

**"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."**

**Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Cris' face.**

**"To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. **

"That is one way to describe it." Lily said.

"Yep," the trio said.

**After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all — the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them." **

"That is true," Remus said.

**Cris lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.**

**"Sir?" said Cris. "I've been thinking… sir — even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who —"**

**"Call him Voldemort, Cris. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."**

"So that's where you got it from." Ron said.

"What, you think I made it up myself? I'm not that creative." Cris said. Everyone chuckled at that so Mrs. Weasley continued reading.

**"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"**

**"No, Cris, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share… not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. **

Cris noticed that Malfoy pale slightly. She wondered if he was considering joining his father as a Death Eater.

**Nevertheless, Cris, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time — and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power." **

**Cris nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made her head hurt. Then she said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me… things I want to know the truth about…" **

**"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie." **

"Will you tell me now, sir?" Cris asked Dumbledore.

"Perhaps, or maybe it'll come up sometime during this year's book." Dumbledore said. Cris nodded grudgingly but accepted the answer all the same.

**"Well… Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"**

**Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.**

**"Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day… put it from your mind for now, Cris. When you are older… I know you hate to hear this… when you are ready, you will know."**

**And Cris knew it would be no good to argue.**

**"But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?" **

"And that is the million galleon question." Sirius said.

**"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign… to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever.**

**It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."**

**Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Cris time to dry her eyes on the sheet. **

Cris buried her face in Fred's shoulder as the twins held her to them. Mrs. Weasley continued reading.

**When she had found her voice again, Cris said, "And the invisibility cloak — do you know who sent it to me?"**

**"Ah — your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things… your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here." **

"Now that isn't exactly true, but we did use it for that." James said.

"The only reason we went down into the kitchens was because Padfoot has a black hole for a stomach." Moony said. Padfoot huffed and crossed his arms while Sirius rubbed the back of his head and through his shoulder length hair.

"It's been a while hasn't," Sirius said sadly. Remus looked at his remaining friend sadly before clapping him on the shoulder.

**"And there's something else…"**

**"Fire away."**

**"Quirrell said Snape —"**

**"Professor Snape, Cris."**

**"Yes, him — Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?"**

**"Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive."**

**"What?"**

**"He saved his life."**

Recognition showed in James' face and Padfoot and Sirius both looked guilty. Both Remus' looked kind of mad while Snape looked pale. The others looked confused but left it at that for now.

**"What?"**

**"Yes…" said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt… I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace…" **

"Interesting way to put it." James said.

"Well, it's been that way," Cris said with a shrug.

**Cris tried to understand this but it made her head pound, so she stopped. **

"Your body does the most strangest things," Luna said dreamily. When she spoke it made a lot of the people jump, they had forgotten that she was there.

**"And sir, there's one more thing…"**

**"Just the one?"**

Everyone chuckled, which made Cris turn red again.

**"How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"**

**"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone — find it, but not use it — would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes… Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, **

"You've had worse luck than I have." George said.

**and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them — but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?" **

"Nope, go for either the red or the blue." Cris said.

"I will go for those next time Miss Potter." Dumbledore said.

**He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"**

**Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict.**

**"Just five minutes," Cris pleaded.**

**"Absolutely not."**

**"You let Professor Dumbledore in…"**

**"Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need rest."**

**"I am resting, look, lying down and everything. **

"That is something I had said at one time." James said with a smile. Cris smiled over at her father.

**Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey…"**

**"Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes only."**

**And she let Ron and Hermione in.**

**"Cris!"**

**Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around her again, but Cris was glad she held herself in as her head was still very sore. **

"Thanks for that, but you know I'm not fragile right?" Cris asked.

"We know, you just really looked like it still." Hermione said. Cris stared at her than gave her a small smile.

**"Oh, Cris, we were sure you were going to — Dumbledore was so worried —" **

**"The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What really happened?"**

**It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumors. **

"They usually are," the trio said.

"We can't wait to read what actually happened, you give us so little details." Ginny said. But then she grew pale at what will be happening in the second book.

**Cris told them everything: Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Cris told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud.**

**"So the Stone's gone?" said Ron finally. "Flamel's just going to die?"**

**"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that — what was it? — 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'"**

**"I always said he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was. **

"Most people are," Sirius said.

**"So what happened to you two?" said Cris.**

**"Well, I got back all right," said Hermione. "I brought Ron round — that took a while — and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall — he already knew — he just said, Cris' gone after him, hasn't she?' and hurtled off to the third floor."**

**"D'you think he meant you to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?"**

"You better not have," growled Sirius, Remus, Lily, James and Mrs. Weasley.

**"Well, " Hermione exploded, "if he did — I mean to say that's terrible — you could have been killed."**

**"No, it isn't," said Cris thoughtfully. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could…"**

"I assure you, I had no idea that you three knew about the stone until we met in the hall." Dumbledore said. That seemed to calm a lot of people down so Mrs. Weasley kept reading.

**"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," said Ron proudly. "Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course — you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you — but the food'll be good."**

**At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.**

**"You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT" she said firmly.**

**After a good night's sleep, Cris felt nearly back to normal.**

**"I want to go to the feast," she told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened her many sweet boxes. "I can, can't I?"**

**"Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," she said stiffly, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be. **

**"And you have another visitor."**

**"Oh, good," said Cris. "Who is it?"**

**Hagrid sidled through the door as she spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Cris, took one look at her, and burst into tears. **

"Oh Hagrid," Lily said fondly.

"He's a great friend." Cris said with a big smile.

**"It's — all — my — ruddy — fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! **

"Like that will happen," George said.

**I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"**

"Not all Muggles are bad, just your relatives are." Bill said.

**"Hagrid!" said Cris, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."**

**"Yeh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"**

**"VOLDEMORT!" Cris bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying.**

"Well that is one way to stop him crying." James said with a chuckle.

**"I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads…" **

"Chocolate helps a lot of things," Remus said. The marauders laughed as well as Cris.

**Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh a present."**

**"It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Cris anxiously, and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.**

**"Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'course, he shoulda sacked me instead — anyway, got yeh this…"**

**It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Cris opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at her from every page were her mother and father.**

"So that's why Hagrid asked for pictures." Remus said with a smile.

"They were yours?" Cris asked.

"Some, I'm pretty sure that he got some from one of Lily's remaining friends." Remus said.

"Who?" Lily asked with hoped filled eyes.

"Hestia and Emmeline." Remus said.

"Good their still alive," Lily said with a sigh of relief but sad that he didn't mention Alice at all.

**"Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos… knew yeh didn' have any… d'yeh like it?"**

**Cris couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.**

**Cris made her way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. She had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving her one last checkup, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.**

**When Cris walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. She slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at her. **

"Get used to that as well." Cris said.

**Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.**

**"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts… **

Everyone chuckled a bit at that.

**"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."**

**A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Cris could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight. **

"I agree with you there mate," Ron said with a glare over to the blonde Slytherin.

**"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."**

**The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.**

**"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…**

**"First — to Mr. Ronald Weasley…"**

**Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.**

Everyone laughed and Ron blushed, almost the exact shade as was described in the book.

**"… for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."**

**Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"**

**At last there was silence again.**

**"Second — to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."**

"Nice pun," Cris said with a smile.

"I try my best," Dumbledore chuckled.

**Hermione buried her face in her arms; Cris strongly suspected she had burst into tears. **

"Not exactly, just hiding." Hermione said with a slight blush.

"Not use to the attention, I see." Sirius said.

"You get used to it by being friends with Cris." Ron said.

"Sadly," Cris mumbled.

**Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves — they were a hundred points up.**

**"Third — to Miss Cristal Potter…" said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "… for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."**

**The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points — exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup — if only Dumbledore had given Cris just one more point.**

**Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.**

**"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." **

Neville blushed and looked away while James clapped him on the shoulder. Everyone in the room were now cheering but quieted down to let Mrs. Weasley continue reading.

**Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Cris, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Cris, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him. **

This caused a lot of people to laugh while the Malfoy in the room sneered at the lot of them.

**"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration." **

**He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. He caught Cris' eye and Cris knew at once that Snape's feelings toward her hadn't changed one jot. This didn't worry Cris. It seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts.**

"You had to jinx it didn't you?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry," Cris said with a sheepish smile.

**It was the best evening of Cris' life, better than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls… she would never, ever forget tonight.**

"It did seem too good to be true, huh?" George asked. Cris nodded her head and then laid it on his shoulder.

**Cris had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To their great surprise, both she and Ron passed with good marks, (hers manly due to the isolation after Norbert) **

"I passed from then on, with Hermione's help of course." Cris said.

"Thank you Hermione, you are a true friend." Lily said. This caused Hermione blush slightly and Mrs. Weasley to continue reading.

**; Hermione, of course, had the best grades of the first years.**

**Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life.**

**And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly); Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.**

Cris sighed; she knew what was going to come next.

**It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles. **

"Now wouldn't that be a sight," George said with a grin.

"That would be a disaster!" Moody growled. The twins shut up and let their mum continue reading.

**"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "both of you — I'll send you an owl."**

**"Thanks," said Cris, "I'll need something to look forward to." People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:**

**"Bye, Cris!"**

**"See you, Potter!"**

**"Still famous," said Ron, grinning at her.**

"I wish I wasn't," Cris muttered so only the twins could hear her. Their response was to hug her to them to give her comfort.

**"Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Cris.**

**She, Ron, and Hermione passed through the gateway together. "There she is, Mum, there she is, look!" **

"It's little Ginny," Sirius said with a smile. Ginny glared at the escaped convict who sat back with a slight cringe and was mumbling something.

**It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron.**

**"Cristal Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mum! I can see —"**

**"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point."**

**Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them.**

**"Busy year?" she said.**

**"Very," said Cris. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."**

"I will never know how you got any manners living with my sister, but I am thankful that you do." Lily said. Cris smiled at her mom and Mrs. Weasley continued reading with a smile on her face.

**"Oh, it was nothing, dear."**

**"Ready, are you?"**

**It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still mustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Cris, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Cris.**

"Did you at least have some fun?" Fred asked.

"For the first couple of weeks, yeah." Cris said.

**"You must be Cris' family!" said Mrs. Weasley.**

**"In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, girl, we haven't got all day." He walked away.**

**Cris hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione.**

**"See you over the summer, then."**

**"Hope you have — er — a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant. **

"He worse than I thought, I'm sorry that you had to deal with that." Hermione said.

"It's nothing really, don't worry about it." Cris said.

"I won't have to if you're living with Sirius and Remus." Hermione said.

"And she will, right Professor?" Lily asked with a glare at the headmaster.

"That she will, Sirius' place is well protected as the Headquarters to the Order." Dumbledore said. Lily nodded gratefully and Mrs. Weasley said.

**"Oh, I will," said Cris, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over her face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer…"**

"You little marauder, you." Sirius said with a smile getting up and hugging his goddaughter to him and spinning around.

"Siri, put me down!" Cris yelled. Sirius did and the twins steadied her so she wouldn't fall.

"I think we should head to bed before we start the next book." McGonagall said. With that a lot of people yawned.

"Alright, everyone off to bed." Mrs. Weasley said as she sat down the first book. The book shimmered before it disappeared altogether.

"I guess that it's a good thing, wouldn't want the wrong people to get their hands on it." Moody said. The teachers nodded and everyone disappeared once more into the dorms on either sides of the room.


	20. Part 2

When everyone got up the next morning and after breakfast they gathered back around to begin reading the next book that they were suddenly blinded by some light. When the light dimmed down they saw a small group of people. There was a woman she looked a lot like Remus but without the scars. There were two people as well, a boy with bright blue hair and amber eyes and a girl with bright red hair green eyes.

"Robin!" Sirius and Remus shouted. Sirius had jumped up and hugged and to everyone but Remus' surprise kissed her and whispered something in her ear and she nodded.

"Not to be rude or anything but what is going on Siri?" Cris asked.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to meet you Cris, my name is Robin Lupin, I am Remus' twin sister as well as Sirius' girlfriend at the moment." Robin said.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had someone?" Cris asked a little hurt.

"I wanted you to meet her but I wasn't sure when that would be pup." Sirius said. Cris smiled and jumped up and hugged him.

"So who are the other two?" Ron asked.

"We are from the future." The boy said.

"I'm sure the note from my brother explained that someone from the future would be coming." The girl said.

"I think I do remember the note saying that." Remus said.

"So what are your names?" Ginny asked.

"Well my name is Teddy Remus Lupin," Teddy said. This caused Remus' eyes to widen and his mouth to fall.

"And my name is Lily Jade Potter-Weasley," Lily J said. Cris smiled and she smiled at the twins. But Sirius glared at the twins.

"How old are you guys and what year are you guys from?" Bill asked.

"I'm 19 and Lily is 15 and we are from the year 2017." Teddy said.

"Who is your mother?" Remus asked for the first time.

"I think that may be obvious, Moony." Sirius said.

"I'm your mother, aren't I?" Tonks asked. Teddy nodded and immediately he was tackled by his mom with a bear hug.

"Hey, that means we're family Moony." Sirius said. He clapped Remus on the shoulder and Remus just nodded looking slightly guilty.

"You're not a werewolf, are you?" Moony asked the question that was on Remus' mind.

"Nah, I just get a little bit cranky during the full moon." Teddy said. That seemed to calm Remus down enough to stand up and go over and hug his son. Lily J was still smiling so Cris stood up and hugged her.

"How many kids do I have?" Cris asked. This caused everyone to perk up and listen.

"Depends, biological or all together?" Lily J asked.

"Let's start with biological and then all together." Fred said. Lily J nodded and turned back to Cris.

"Well there's five of us with one on the way," Lily J said.

"Six?" Sirius asked, he glared over at the twins who were cowering under the animagus' gaze.

"Yeah, but mom says after this one then she is done. But all together there are thirteen, seven are godchildren." Lily J said.

"So whose children are the godchildren?" Lily asked her granddaughter.

"Well two are Uncle Ron's and Aunt Hermione's," Teddy answered.

"Finally!" shouted most everyone.

"What!" Ron and Hermione shouted.

"Three are Aunt Ginny and Uncle Neville's" Lily J said. This caused both of them to turn red while Ginny's brother's turn to Neville with a glare.

"You got our little sister pregnant three times?" Bill said with a glare.

"If it helps, they were married for three years before they had their first." Teddy said.

"And all of you threatened poor Uncle Neville at least once." Lily J said.

"Alright, at least that counts for something." Charlie said.

"So not to ruin the family moment or anything but what are we doing here?" Robin asked.

"We are reading about my life." Cris said with a scowl as everyone sat back down again. Robin sat in between Remus and Sirius, Teddy sitting next to Tonks and Lily J sitting next Fred and Remus.

"So, whose reading first?" Teddy asked.

"I am," Mr. Weasley said.

"Wait, you didn't tell us who the other two godchildren of Cris are." Sirius said.

"I'm one, and the other one is Keiran." Teddy said.

"Who's Keiran?" Sirius asked.

"Keiran is your son." Lily J said with a smile. Sirius' eyes widen then smiled and kissed Robin.

"We might as well tell everyone." Robin said.

"Tell everyone what?" James and Padfoot asked.

"That Robin is pregnant." Sirius asked. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and hugged them but Remus smiled and hugged both of them.

"I never thought I would be a father," Padfoot said.

"Nobody did," James said.

"Well can we start the book now?" Moody growled. Mr. Weasley picked up the book and looked at the title.

"**Cristal Potter and the Chamber of Secrets."**

"The Chamber is real?" James asked.

"Very real," the trio and Ginny said. Ginny had grown pale and Ron hugged her before Mr. Weasley started.


	21. Chapter 1: The Worst Birthday

"**Chapter 1: The Worst Birthday," **read Mr. Weasley.

"Can we please skip this?" Cris asked.

"No, I think Fred, Ron and I want to know why you had bars on you window." George said.

"You mean to tell me that you weren't exaggerating?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Why would we exaggerate something like that?" Fred asked. Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened and Sirius sighed rubbing his face.

"I don't like were this is going." Sirius said. Robin grabbed his hand and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

**Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at number four, Privet Drive. **

"Is their ever a time that there isn't a fight?" Ron asked.

"No, well maybe when I'm not there." Cris said.

"Just so we don't get confused any time, can I go by Lily J?" Lily J asked.

"I like that, it's cute." Ginny said.

"You were the one that started the nickname." Teddy said. Ginny blushed but Cris gave her a smile.

"So we can call my daughter Lily J and my mom Lily, I am happy you ended up with the red hair." Cris said.

"Wait till you meet my twin." Lily J said.

"I have a set of twins?" Cris asked dazed.

"Yep, with being with dad and papa it is kind of a given." Lily J said.

"Which one is dad and which is papa?" Fred asked.

"You are papa," Lily J said pointing at Fred.

"Out of curiosity, which one is your father?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mom said that it really doesn't matter which one is our father so we just call both of them our father." Lily J said.

"Can we please continue?" Percy asked. Mr. Weasley then picked up where he left off.

**Mr. Vernon Dursley had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud, hooting noise from their niece Cris' room. "Third time this week!" he roared across the table. "If you can't control that owl, it'll have to go!" **

"He is threatening to get rid of Hedwig?" Lily asked.

"It isn't the first time," Cris mumbled.

**Cris tried yet again to explain. **

**"She's bored," she said. "She's used to flying around outside. If I could just let her out at night..."**

**"Do I look stupid?" snarled Uncle Vernon, a bit of fried egg dangling from his bushy moustache.**

"Is that a trick question?" Lily J asked.

"I don't think he's helping his point any." James said. Many of the people around the room chuckled.

**"I know what'll happen if that owl's let out." He exchanged dark looks with his wife, Petunia. Cris tried to argue back but her words were drowned out by a long, loud belch from the Dursley's son, Dudley. **

"Eww," said the girls in the room.

**"I want more bacon." **

"How about a please," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I don't think that would work, Dudley never had any manners to begin with." Cris said with a disgusted look on her face.

"What is my sister teaching him?" Lily asked.

"Absolutely nothing, they think he is prefect." Cris said with a disgusted face still.

**"There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia, turning her misty eyes on her massive son. "We must feed you up while we've got the chance ... I don't like the sound of that school food ..." **

**"Nonsense, Petunia, I ever went hungry when I was at Smeltings," said Uncle Vernon heartily. "Dudley gets enough, don't you, son?" Dudley, who was so large his bottom drooped over either side of the kitchen chair **

"Dear God, in their efforts to spoil their son, they might kill him." McGonagall said.

"Don't I know it," Cris said with a slight smile on her face thinking of the diet that her fat cousin was now on.

**, grinning and turned on Cris. "Pass the frying pan." **

**"You've forgotten the magic word," said Cris irritably.**

"I could have phrased that better," Cris said with a grimace.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mr. Weasley can you keep reading?" Cris asked. Mr. Weasley nodded and continued.

**The effect of this simple sentence on the rest of the family was incredible: Dudley gasped and fell off his chair with a crash that shook the whole kitchen; Mrs. Dursley gave a small scream and clapped her hands to her mouth; Mr. Dursley jumped to his feet, veins throbbing in his temples. **

**"I meant "please"!' said Cris quickly "I didn't mean-"**

"That's all it takes?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much," Cris said.

**"WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU," **

"For Merlin's sake, he is overreacting." Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's obvious that she meant please." Lily said.

**thundered her uncle, spraying spit over the table, "ABOUT SAYING THE 'M' WORD IN OUR HOUSE?" **

"M word?" asked most people in the room.

"Magic, then Hogwarts, witch, wizard and wand. I'm not allowed to say any of those words in their home." Cris said.

"Now that is just plain stupid," James said.

**"But I-"**

**"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!" roared Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his fist. **

**"I just-" **

**"I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLEREATE MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY**

"Abnormality? They are the ones that are abnormal." James said.

"Don't I know it," Cris mumbled.

**UNDER THIS ROOF!" Cris stared from her purple-faced uncle to her pale aunt, who was trying to heave Dudley back to his feet. **

**"All right" said Cris "all right," Uncle Vernon had sat back down, breathing like a winded rhinoceros and watching Cris closely out of the corners of his small, sharp eyes.**

**Ever since Cris had come home for the summer holidays, Uncle Vernon had been treating her like a bomb that might go off at any moment, because Cris wasn't a normal girl. **

"Who wants to be normal anyway?" Padfoot asked.

"My lovely relatives," Cris answered.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Sirius.

"Siri, it's not your fault. Everyone has their rash moments, yours was justified." Cris said.

"When did you get so smart?" Sirius asked. Cris shrugged her shoulders so Mr. Weasley continued reading.

**As a matter of fact, she was as not normal as it is possible to be. Cristal Potter was a witch - a witch fresh from her year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

Everyone either smiled or cheered.

**And the Dursley's were unhappy to have her back for the holidays. **

"I wasn't happy either," Cris said.

"They do anything too bad did they?" Lily asked.

"Not really for the first couple of weeks," Cris said.

**, it was nothing to what Cris felt. She missed Hogwarts so much it was like a constant stomach ache. She missed the castle, with its secret passageways and ghosts, her lessons**

"Why the lessons?" Ron asked.

"Because, I found them fascinating, and I couldn't do my homework either." Cris said.

"It'll explain," Cris said with a sigh.

**(though perhaps not Snape, the Potions master.) **

"Who would?" the students asked except Malfoy.

**, the post arriving by owl, eating banquets in the Great Hall, sleeping in her four-poster bed in the tower dormitory, visiting the gamekeeper Hagrid, in his cabin in the grounds next to the forbidden forest and, especially, Quidditch, the most popular sport in the wizarding world (six goalposts, four flying balls and fourteen players on broomsticks). All Cris' spell books, her wand, robes, cauldron and top-of-the-range Nimbus two thousand broomstick had been locked in the cupboard under the stairs by Uncle Vernon the instant Cris had come home. What did the Dursley's care if Cris lost her place in the house Quidditch team because she hadn't practiced all summer? **

"I see what you mean," Hermione mumbled.

"No wonder you rushed to finish it on the train from what you started at the Burrow." Ron said.

"Plus, Oliver wouldn't kick you off the team, you're too good." George said. Cris smiled and kissed George and turned to kiss Fred. Lily J and Teddy smiled at each other; their parents/godparents were truly in love.

**What was it to the Dursley's if Cris went back to school without any of her homework done? **

"If you would have explained it then at least I would give you some time to finish it, I don't know about Severus though." McGonagall said.

"I would just think that you were just trying to get even more attention and take points away and give you detention." Snape said. Cris glared at the potions master and before any fighting broke out Mr. Weasley continued reading.

**The Dursley's were what wizards called Muggles (not a drop of magic blood in their veins) and as far as they were concerned, having a wizard in the family was a matter of deepest shame. **

"They should be proud of you, not disgusted." Moody said.

"My parents were proud." Lily said. Hermione nodded and Mr. Weasley continued.

**Uncle Vernon had even padlocked Cris' owl, Hedwig, inside her cage, to stop her carrying messages to anyone in the wizarding world. Cris looked nothing like the rest of the family. **

"Thank god for that," most people said.

"Can you imagine if I looked related to them?" Cris asked.

"I would immediately kill myself or at least find a way to change my appearance." Fred said.

"Thanks, I love you too." Cris said with frown. The twins chuckled and hugged her to them.

**Uncle Vernon was a large and neckless, with an enormous black moustache; Aunt Petunia was horse-faced and bony; Dudley was blonde, pink and porky. **

"Sounds like you live in a zoo." Charlie said.

"Feels like it sometimes." Cris said with a smile.

**Cris, on the other hand, was small and skinny, with brilliant green eyes and jet-black hair that was always untidy. **

"I hate it sometimes, the only time I was able to do anything with it was at the ball." Cris said.

"Yeah, I think the both of us had problems with our hair." Hermione said.

"And yet, some people didn't even recognize you two." Ron said.

"And you were one of them." Ginny said to her brother.

**She wore round glasses,**

"When did you get rid of them?" James asked.

"I got contacts, I asked Madame Pomfrey but she said that the eye correction potion wouldn't work, so before school started I went to the eye doctors and got contacts." Cris said.

"You look better than you do with the glasses on." George said.

"Do any of you wear glasses?" Fred asked Lily J.

"James, Remus and Ryker do. Connor doesn't along with me." Lily J said.

"I named my son after Remus?" Cris asked.

"Yep, James' middle name is Sirius so you have all the marauders covered." Lily J said.

"Have we told you the gender of the new baby?" Cris asked. Everyone else looked curious as well.

"A little girl, it took you guys forever to pick out a name." Teddy said.

"And what name did we pick out?" George asked.

"Violet, but we won't say the middle name." Lily J said.

"What about the boys, what are their middle names?" Sirius asked.

"We'll tell you later, but can grandpa continue reading?" Lily J asked. Mr. Weasley smiled and continued.

**and on her forehead was a thin lightning-shaped scar. **

**It was this scar that made Cris so particularly unusual, even for a witch. **

"Can we please skip this part?" Cris asked.

"No, we will read it, I doubt Lily J or Teddy know the whole story." Mr. Weasley said.

"Mom skipped over a lot of it." Lily J said with a smile identical to the twins'.

**This scar was the only hint of Cris' very mysterious past, of the reason she had been left on the Dursley's doorstep eleven years before. At the age of one, Cris had somehow survived a curse from the greatest dark sorcerer of all time, Lord Voldemort, whose name most witches and wizards. Still fear to speak. Cris' parents had died in Voldemort's attack, but somehow – nobody understood why – Voldemort's powers had been destroyed the instant he failed to kill Cris. So Cris had been brought up by Cris' dead mother's sister and her husband. She had spent ten years with the Dursley's, never understanding why she kept making odd things happen without meaning to, believing the Dursley's' story that she got her scar in the car crash that killed her parents. And then, exactly a year ago, Hogwarts had written to Cris. And the whole story came out. Cris had taken up her place at wizard school, where she and her scar were famous... **

"Well that is a very condensed version of the story." Sirius said.

"But I wish I didn't have the scar or was famous, I just want to be me." Cris said.

"And we want you to be you," Sirius said. Cris smiled at her godfather and Mr. Weasley continued reading.

**but now the school year was over, and she was back with the Dursley's for the summer, back to being treated like a dog that had rolled in something smelly. **

"Bet that was fun," Ron mused.

"A little bit," Cris said with a shrug.

**The Dursley's hadn't even remembered that today happened to be Cris' twelfth birthday. Of course, her hopes hadn't been high; they'd never given her a proper present, let alone a cake – but to ignore it completely... **

"I've had plenty of good birthdays since then." Cris said. She smiled at the Weasley's who smiled back at her.

"We need to throw her a surprise party for her sixteenth." Sirius whispered to Robin and Remus. They nodded with a smile and Mr. Weasley said.

**At that moment, Uncle Vernon cleared his throat importantly and said "Now, as we all know, today is a very important day." Cris looked up, hardly daring to believe it. **

"I wouldn't try to believe it if I were you." Sirius said.

"It was a good try though." Cris said.

**"This could be the day I make the biggest deal of my career," said Uncle Vernon. Cris went back to her toast. Of course, she thought bitterly, Uncle Vernon was talking about the stupid dinner party. He'd been talking of nothing else for a fortnight. Some rich builder and his wife were coming to dinner and Uncle Vernon was hoping to get a huge order from him (Uncle Vernon's company made drills). **

"I hope it doesn't work out." Sirius growled.

"I second that," a lot of people said. Cris smiled but then it fell thinking about what happened afterward.

**"I think we should run through the schedule one more time," said Uncle Vernon. **

"Schedule?" Sirius asked.

"They don't approve of imagination, remember?" Cris said.

"I'm sorry," a lot of people grimaced.

"Hey, I've survived this long, haven't I?" she asked with a grin.

**"We should all be in position at eight o'clock. Petunia you will be-?"**

**"In the lounge," said Aunt Petunia promptly, "waiting to welcome them graciously into our home." **

**"Good, good. And Dudley?"**

**"I'll be waiting to get the door." Dudley put on a fool, simpering smile. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"**

**"They'll love him!" cried Aunt Petunia rapturously.**

**"Excellent, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon. Then he rounded on Cris.**

Cris grimaced slightly, thinking about the reactions of the people in the room.

**"And you?"**

**"I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I don't exist," said Cris tonelessly .**

"I'm so going to get those people." Remus growled.

"On a full moon perhaps?" Sirius asked.

"Only if I have taken the Wolfsbane," Remus said.

"What's Wolfsbane?" the marauders from the past asked.

"It's a potion that allows me to keep my mind while I transform on the full moon." Remus explained.

"When does it come out?" Moony asked excitedly. Remus looked over at Sirius and Robin and over at the teachers.

"I think it may have been '79 or '80." Robin said.

"I still have a while to wait then." Moony said.

"Trust me; it's a well worth wait." Remus said. Moony nodded and Mr. Weasley went back to reading.

**"Exactly," said Uncle Vernon nastily. "I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them drinks. At eight fifteen-"**

**"I'll announce dinner," said Aunt Petunia. "And Dudley, you'll say-" **

**"May I take you through to the dining room, Mrs. Mason?" said Dudley, offering his fat arm to an invisible woman. **

**"My perfect little gentlemen!" sniffed Aunt Petunia. **

**"And you?" said Uncle Vernon viciously to Cris.**

**"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I don't exist," said Cris dully. **

Animal growls were heard throughout the room.

**"Precisely. Now we should aim to get in a few good complements at dinner. Petunia, any ideas?" **

**"Vernon tells me you're a wonderful golfer, Mr. Mason ... Do tell me where you bought that dress, Mrs. Mason ...?" **

**"Perfect Dudley?" **

**"How about: 'We had to write an essay about our hero at school, Mr. Mason and I wrote about you'" **

Laughter was heard in the room.

"Have they even met?" Tonks asked.

"No," Cris gasped out through her giggles. More laughter filled the room.

**This was way too much for both Aunt Petunia and Cris. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and hugged her son, while Cris ducked under the table so they couldn't see her laughing. **

**"And you, girl?" Cris fought to keep her face straight as she emerged. **

**"I'll bed in my room, making no noise and pretending I don't exist," she said. **

Glares and growls were directed to the book in Mr. Weasley's hands.

**"Too right you will," said Uncle Vernon forcefully. "The Masons don't know anything about you and it's going to stay that way. When dinner's over, you take Mrs. Mason back in the lounge for coffee, Petunia, and I'll bring the subject around to drills. With any luck, I'll have the deal signed and sealed before the News at ten. We'll be shopping for a holiday home in Majorca this time tomorrow." Cris couldn't feel too excited about this. She didn't think the Dursley's would like her any better in Majorca than they did in Privet Drive.**

"I don't think they would let me come anyway, I'll probably go to Mrs. Figg's." Cris said.

**"Right – I'm off into town to pick up the dinner jackets for Dudley and me. And you," he snarled at Cris, "you stay out of your aunt's way while she's cleaning." Cris left through the back door. It was brilliant, sunny day. She crossed the lawn, slumped down on the garden bench and sang under her breath, "Happy birthday to me ... happy birthday to me ..."**

Everyone burst into song which caused Cris to blush and hide in George's shoulder.

"So that's where Ryker and Connor get it from." Lily J said.

"Get what from?" everyone asked.

"The 'I don't like attention blush'. James, Remus and I well," Lily J started.

"They like to play pranks. It helps when your fathers are the owners of the greatest joke shop in the England Wizard community." Teddy said.

"Zonkos isn't the greatest anymore?" Padfoot asked sadly.

"Nah, Weasley Wizard Wheezes is ten times better." Lily J said.

"Are you just saying that because we are your fathers?" Fred asked with a smile.

"No, absolutely not, even if you weren't I would still say that it's great." Lily J said with a smile.

**No cards, no presents, and she would be spending the evening pretending not to exist. She gazed miserably into the hedge. She had never felt more lonely. More than anything else at Hogwarts, even more than playing Quidditch, Cris missed her best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. **

"We missed you too." Hermione said. Ron nodded while muttering under his breath.

**They, however, didn't seem to be missing her at all. Neither of them had written to her all summer, **

"Why didn't you guys write?" James asked frowning.

"We did, something was just preventing us from writing." Hermione said.

"What stopped the letters then?" Remus asked.

"You'll find out next chapter." Cris said.

**even though Ron had said he was going to ask Cris to come and stay. Countless times, Cris had been on point of locking Hedwig's cage by magic and sending her to Ron and Hermione with a letter, but it wasn't worth the risk. Underage wizards weren't allowed to use magic outside of school. Cris hadn't told the Dursley's this; she knew it was only their terror that she might turn them all into dung beetles that stopped them locking her in the cupboard under the stairs with her wand and broomstick.**

Growls were heard again.

**For the first couple of weeks back, Cris had enjoyed muttering nonsense under her breath and watching Dudley tearing out of the room as fast as his fat legs would carry him. **

"Let the prankster out!" the twins shouted.

"Don't, that's just what we don't need." McGonagall said. Lily J smiled, thinking of her headmistress' feelings to her and her brothers' pranks.

**But the long silence from Ron and Hermione had made Cris feel so cut off from the magical world that even taunting Dudley had lost its appeal – and now Ron and Hermione had forgotten her birthday.**

"Damn elf," Ron muttered.

"What elf?" everyone asked.

"Just wait," Hermione said.

**What would she give now for a message from Hogwarts? From any witch or wizard? She'd almost be glad of a sight of her arch-enemy, Draco Malfoy, **

"Thanks Potter, I'm touched." Malfoy sneered. Cris looked over at him with a look that made him recoil.

"All I wanted was to make sure that it was all real." Cris said.

"It was real, if only Dobby hadn't tried to stop you from going than our letters would have gotten through." Ron said.

"You didn't get anything?" Remus asked kind of sadly.

"No, you sent me something, didn't you?" Cris asked. Remus nodded and everyone looked at him.

"It was a picture that we took the day of your first birthday. You had cake everywhere and in Sirius' and your father's hair." Remus said. Sirius and Robin laughed.

"I remember that," Sirius said with a large smile on his face.

"Any way the picture was of you in your mum's lap with James looking over Lily's shoulder and a cake in front of you." Remus said.

"We took more pictures of course; I think I have them in a lock box." Robin said.

"Can I see them?" Cris asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Of course Prongslet, after we are done here." Robin promised. Cris got up and gently hugged the pregnant woman in thanks.

**just to be sure it hadn't all been a dream ... Not that her whole year at Hogwarts had been fun. **

"Some of it was fun though." Cris said.

**At the very end of last term, Cris had come face to face with none other than Lord Voldemort himself. Voldemort might be a ruin of his former self, but he was still terrifying, still cunning, still determined to regain power. Cris had slipped through Voldemort's clutches a second time, but it had been a narrow escape, and even now, weeks later, Cris kept waking in the night, drenched in cold sweat, wondering where Voldemort was now, remembering his livid face, his wide, mad eyes. **

"Why didn't you tell us about the nightmares?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't want to trouble you." Cris mumbled. Everyone shook their heads, Cris is so stubborn, they thought.

**Cris suddenly sat bolt upright on the garden bench. She had been staring absent-mindedly at the hedge – and the hedge was staring back. **

"What was it? Death Eater?" Moody growled

"It was neither," Cris said with a grin.

**Two enormous green eyes appeared among the leaves. Cris jumped to her feet just as a jeering voice floated across the lawn. **

**"I know what day it is," sang Dudley,**

"Good for you, you've learnt the days of the week." James said sarcastically.

"Trust Dudley to remember the days of the week from the television." Cris said.

**waddling towards her. The huge eyes blinked and vanished. **

**"What?" said Cris, not taking her eyes off the spot where they had been.**

"Good thinking," Moody said nodding.

**"I know what day it is," Dudley repeated, coming right up to her. **

**"Well done," said Cris "you finally learned the days of the week."**

"We think the same!" James yelled with a smile.

"Shut it Prongs, I'm sure she doesn't want to think just like you." Moony said. Cris smiled and shook her head and Mr. Weasley continued.

**"Today's your birthday," sneered Dudley. "How come you haven't got any cards? Haven't you got any friends at that freak place?" **

"Of course she has." Growled the Weasley kids, Luna, Neville and Hermione. Cris smiled warmly at all of them before Mr. Weasley continued reading.

**"Better not let your mum hear you talking about my school," said Cris coolly. Dudley hitched up his trousers, which were slipping down his fat bottom. **

"Not an imagine I want in my head, thanks Cris." Ginny said with a grimace.

"You're very welcome." Cris said with a big grin.

**"Why're you staring at the hedge?" he said suspiciously. **

**"I'm trying to decide what would be the best spell to set it on fire," said Cris. Dudley stumbled backwards at once, a look of panic on his fat face. **

**"You c-can't – Dad told you you're not to do m-magic**

"He can't even say the word magic?" Padfoot asked shaking his head.

"It's kind of like people can't even say Voldemort." Cris said.

"Exactly," Padfoot said.

– **he said he'll chuck you out if the house – **

"That would be a good thing," Sirius said.

"That would be a welcome reprieve." Cris said rubbing her wrist.

**and you haven't got anywhere else to go – you haven't got any friends to take you-" **

"Of course she does." Snarled a lot of people.

**"Jiggery pokery!" said Cris in a fierce voice. "Hocus Pocus ... squiggily wiggly ..." **

"Did he think that they were real spells?" Bill asked laughing.

"Yep," Cris said but her grin was off of her face.

**"MUUUUUUM!" howled Dudley. Tripping over his feet as he dashed back towards the house. "MUUUUM! She's doing you know what!" **

**Cris dearly paid for her moment of fun. As neither Dudley nor the hedge was in any way hurt, Aunt Petunia knew she hadn't really done magic, but she still had to duck as she aimed a heavy blow at her head with a soapy frying pan. **

"SHE DID WHAT!?" yelled almost the whole room.

"It missed; it was kind of like dodging a bludger." Cris said.

"It is not, and you know it." Remus said looking pointedly at his cub.

"You know that this isn't right, right pup?" Sirius asked.

"I deserved most of it." Cris mumbled.

"No, no you didn't Cris, no one deserves this." Fred said. Cris shrugged and then Lily J switched places with her papa and cuddled into her mom. Cris smiled at her daughter and wrapped an arm around her.

**Then she gave her work to do, with the promise if she wouldn't eat again until she'd finished. While Dudley lolled around watching TV and eating ice-creams, Cris cleaned the windows, washed the car, mowed the lawn, trimmed the flowerbeds, pruned and watered the roses, re-painted the garden bench. **

"That is utterly ridiculous. She will not be returning." McGonagall said glaring at the headmaster.

"No she won't," Dumbledore said agreeing with his deputy headmistress.

"I can't believe that they treated you like a house-elf." Tonks growled.

"I'm fine you know, can we just continue please?" Cris asked.

**The sun blazed overhead, her hair sticking to the back her of neck. Cris knew she shouldn't have risen to Dudley's bait, but Dudley had said the very thing Cris had been thinking herself ... maybe she didn't have any friends at Hogwarts...**

Now Cris was in the center of a sandwich, being squished by all sides before they released for the need to breathe.

**Wish they could see famous Cristal Potter now, she thought savagely,**

Many people chuckled fondly at her.

**as she spread manure on the flowerbeds, her back aching, sweat running down her face. It was half past seven when at last, exhausted, she heard Aunt Petunia calling her. **

**"Get in here! And walk on the newspaper!" Cris moved gladly into the shade of the gleaming kitchen. On top of the fridge stood tonight's pudding: a huge mound on top of the whipped cream and sugared violets. A joint of roast pork was sizzling in the oven. **

"Let me guess, you got none of that." Sirius growled. Cris didn't answer just looked down and played with her daughter's hair, relaxing her a bit.

**"Eat quickly! The Masons will be here soon!" snapped Aunt Petunia pointing to two slices of bread and a lump of cheese on the kitchen table. **

"No wonder you're so skinny!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"In the future mom has a great figure for being five months pregnant and in her fifth pregnancy." Lily J said.

"It might have to do with her job though LJ." Teddy said.

"What do I do?" Cris asked looking between her daughter and godson.

"You're an Auror, but at the moment you aren't doing anything, they don't want you to do anything." Lily J said.

"That's understandable," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I can't imagine being anything else." Cris said with a smile.

**She was already wearing a salmon-pink cocktail dress. Cris washed her hands and bolted down her pitiful supper. The moment she had finished, Aunt Petunia whisked away her plate. "Upstairs hurry!" **

**As she passed the door to the living room, Cris caught a glimpse of Uncle Vernon and Dudley in bow-ties and dinner jackets. She had only reached the upstairs landing when the doorbell rang and Uncle Vernon's furious face appeared at the foot of the stairs. **

**"Remember, girl – one sound ..." Cris crossed to her bedroom on tiptoe, slipped inside, closed the door and turned to collapse on her bed. The trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it.**

"What?" everyone asked.

"Who was it?" Sirius asked.

"Read and find out," Cris said with a secret smile. Mr. Weasley handed the book to Luna who opened it and began to read.


	22. Chapter 2: Dobby's Warning

"**Chapter 2: Dobby's Warning,"** Luna read.

"Dobby, who is Dobby?" Padfoot asked. The trio smiled but didn't answer.

**Cris managed not to shout out, but it was a close thing. The little creature on the bed had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. **

"What's a house elf doing in your bedroom?" James asked.

"So it was really a house elf that casted that levitation charm?" Percy asked.

"Exactly, now that you believe that, will you so happen to believe the other stuff?" Cris asked.

"Not likely Potter," Percy snarled.

"A girl can hope." Cris said.

**Cris knew instantly that this was what had been watching her out in the garden hedge that morning. As they stared at each other, Cris heard the Dudley's voice from the hall.**

**"May I take your coats Mr. and Mrs. Mason?" The creature slipped of the bed and bowed so low that the end of its long thin nose touched the carpet. Cris noticed that it was wearing what looked like a pillowcase, with rips for arm and leg holes.**

"His master's must be very horrible." Lily said.

"They were," Cris said.

"What do you mean were?" Sirius asked. Cris gave her mischievous smirk but didn't answer.

"You are definitely your father's daughter." Remus said with a smile.

**"Er-hello," said Cris nervously.**

**"Cristal Potter!" said the creature, in a high-pitched voice Cris was sure would carry downstairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, miss ... Such and honor it is..." **

"Wow, even house elves cherish you." Mr. Weasley said.

"Yep, it's kind of annoying sometimes." Cris said.

**"Th-thank you," said Cris, edging along the wall and sinking into her chair, next to Hedwig, who was asleep in her large cage. She wanted to ask, 'What are you?' but thought it would sound too rude, so instead she said, "Who are you?" **

"At least you're polite about it." Hermione said.

**"Dobby, miss. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," said the creature. **

**"Oh – really?" said Cris. "Er – I don't want to be rude or anything, but – this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom." Aunt Petunia's high, false laugh sounded from the living room. **

Lily, Snape and Cris shivered, that laugh can cause anyone to cringe.

**The elf hung his head. **

**"Not that I'm not pleased to meet you," said Cris quickly, "but, er, is there any particular reason you're here?"**

"Polite works better than ordering them around." James said.

"How would you know that?" Hermione asked with a glare.

"My family owns a couple." James said.

"Dad, now you've done it." Cris groaned along with Ron, the twins, Sirius and Remus.

"What did I do?" James asked.

"Do your house elves have sick leave, holidays or pay?" Hermione asked with a glare.

"Why would they have that, they like their work." James said. Before Hermione could continue her rant Cris signaled for Luna to continue.

**"Oh, yes miss," said Dobby earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell you, miss ... it is difficult, miss ... Dobby wonders where to begin..." **

"Just spit it out." Padfoot said.

**"Sit down," said Cris politely, pointing to the bed. To her horror, the elf burst into tears – very noisy tears, **

"Shut up Dobby!" cried most of the occupants. They were worried about the Dursley's.

**"S-sit down!" he wailed. "Never ... never ever..." Cris thought she heard the voice downstairs falter. **

**"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything." **

**"Offend Dobby!" chocked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a witch – like an equal –" Cris, trying to say 'Shh!' and look comforting at the same time, ushered Dobby back onto the bed where he sat hiccoughing, looking like a large ugly doll. At last he managed to control himself, and sat with his great eyes fixed on Cris in an expression of watery adoration. **

"I hate the fact that everyone recognizes me with just a glance, its freaking annoying." Cris said.

"That's understandable." Remus said.

**"You can't have met many decent wizards," said Cris, trying to cheer him up. Dobby shook his head. Then, without warning, he leapt up and started banging his head furiously on the window, shouting, **

**"Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!" **

"He almost insulted his masters. They aren't allowed to do that." James said.

"What happens when they do?" Lily J asked.

"We don't have house elves?" Cris asked.

"Well yeah, but I've never seen them try and insult anyone." Lily J said.

"Well, they punish themselves, its sad really." James said.

**"Don't – what are you doing?" Cris hissed, springing up and pulling Dobby back onto the bed. Hedwig had woken up with a particularly loud screech and was beating her wings wildly against the bars of her cage.**

**"Dobby had to punish himself, miss," said the elf, who had gone slightly cross-eyed. "Dobby almost spoke ill off his family, miss ..."**

"Dobby? As in our old house elf?" Malfoy asked.

"Yep, now everyone knows who he belonged to." Cris said.

**"Your family?"**

**"The wizard family that Dobby serves, miss ... Dobby is a house-elf – bound to serve one house and one family forever ..."**

**"Do they know your here?" said Cris curiously. Dobby shuddered. "Oh no, miss, no ... Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they knew, miss –"**

**"But, won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?"**

**"Dobby doubts it, miss. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, miss. They lets Dobby get on with it, miss. Sometimes they remind me to do extra punishments ..."**

Everyone glared at the only Malfoy in the room.

**"But why don't you leave? Escape?"**

**"A house-elf must be set free, miss. And the family will never set the family free ... Dobby will serve family until he dies, miss ..." Cris stared. **

**"And I thought I was hard-done-by staying here for another four weeks," she said. **

"In a way you are, but I don't want to know what happens after this." Teddy said he looked over at his godmother, he now knew why she never talked about her home life.

**"This makes the Dursley's almost human. Can't anyone help you? Can't I?" Almost at once, Cris wished she hadn't spoken. Dobby dissolved again into wails of gratitude. "Please," she whispered frantically, "please be quiet. If the Dursley's hear anything, if they know you're here ..." **

**"Cristal Potter asks if she can help Dobby ... Dobby has heard of your goodness, Dobby never knew ..."**

**Cris who was feeling distinctly hot in the face,**

Everyone was now chuckling and Cris was now hiding her face in George's shoulder. The twins chuckled and pulled her to them since Lily J went back to her spot beside her papa and Remus.

**said, "Whatever you've heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish. I'm not even top in my year at Hogwarts, that's Hermione she –"**

**But she stopped quickly, because thinking about Hermione was painful. **

"I'm sorry, if only we knew you weren't getting any of your letters then I would have badgered my parents into driving me over there." Hermione said.

"Mione, I honestly don't think that my aunt or uncle would let you into the house, they don't want to have any more _'freaky'_ people in the house other than me." Cris said with a scowl on her face.

**"Cristal Potter is humble and modest," said Dobby reverently, his orb-like eyes aglow. "Crista; Potter speaks not of her triumph over He Who Must Be Named."**

**"Voldemort?" said Cris. Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears and moaned, "Ah, speak not the name, miss! Speak not the name!"**

**"Sorry," said Cris quickly. "I know lots of people don't like it – my friend Ron ..." She stopped again. Thinking about Ron was painful, too. **

"Sorry Bolt," Ron said.

"It's alright, Red." Cris said with a smile.

"What?" everyone asked.

"It's our nicknames, Cris' is Bolt, I'm Red and Mione is Mia. Don't ask how we came up with hers, Cris picked it." Ron said.

"It suits you three." Sirius said with a smile.

**Dobby leaned towards Cris, his eyes wide as headlamps. "Dobby heard tell," he said hoarsely, "that Cristal Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time, just weeks ago ... that Cristal Potter escaped yet again." Cris nodded and Dobby's eyes suddenly shone with tears. "Ah, miss," he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. "Cristal Potter is valiant and bold! She has braved so many dangers already! But even Dobby has come to protect Cristal Potter; to warn her, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later ... Cristal Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."**

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

"Why exactly is your house elf telling her that?" Sirius growled at Malfoy.

"Don't ask me, I have no answer. I also don't recall my parents sending their house elf to a Muggle house." Malfoy snarled.

**There was a silence broken only from a chink of knives and forks from downstairs and a distant rumble of Uncle Vernon's voice. "W-what?" Cris stammered. "But I've got to go back – term starts on September first. It's all that's keeping me going. You don't know what it's like here. I don't belong here. I belong in your world – at Hogwarts." **

**"No, no, no," squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Cristal Potter must stay where she is safe. She is too great, too good, to lose. If Cristal Potter goes back to Hogwarts, she will be in mortal danger."**

"When am I not in danger?" Cris asked.

"Good point; you attract way too much danger." Sirius said.

"It's not my fault, most of the time." Cris mumbled.

"Sure it isn't Prongslet." Padfoot said with a big grin.

"You are so lucky that I don't have my wand Padfoot or I would curse you so bad you won't be able to see straight for a week." Cris said with a glare. Padfoot gulped and nodded while looking wide eyed at his future goddaughter.

"Trust me; she knows some really good ones." Ron said.

**"Why?" said Cris in surprise. **

**"There is a plot, Cristal Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, miss. Cristal Potter must not put herself in peril. She is too important, miss!"**

"I'm not," Cris mumbled, though it was heard by a lot of people.

"Yes you are," most of the group said. Cris just blushed and hid this time in Fred's shoulder.

**"What terrible things?" said Cris at once. "Who's plotting them?" Dobby made a funny chocking noise and then banged his head madly against the wall. **

**"All right!" cried Cris, grabbing the elf's arm to stop him. "You can't say, I understand. But why are you warning me?" **

"Because you're you and you must know things." Ginny said with a small smile, she was obviously thinking about what is going to happen later on.

**A sudden, unpleasant thought struck her. "Hang on – this hasn't got anything to do with Vol – sorry – with You Know Who, has it? You could just shake or nod," she added hastily, as Dobby's head tilted worrying close to the wall again. Slowly Dobby shook his head. **

**"Not – not He Who Must Not Be Named, miss." But Dobby's eyes were wide and he seemed to be trying to give Cris a hint.**

"It wasn't a very good hint," Cris mumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

"What does it mean hint?" Teddy asked.

"It'll explain, I think." Tonks said wrapping an arm around her son. Even though he is 19 he leaned into cherishing for the first time in his life that he could remember, being held by his mother.

"It will, I think it's after everything is over though." Cris said tapping her chin.

"You look just like Lily when you do that." Remus said with a small smile. Cris gave a big grin and Luna continued reading.

**Cris however was completely at sea. "He hasn't got a brother, has he?" **

"Merlin, I hope not, that would be all we need." Kingsley said.

"He doesn't, he was an only child." Dumbledore said.

**Dobby shook his head, his eyes wider than ever. "Well then, I can't think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts," said Cris. **

**"I mean, there's Dumbledore, for one thing – you know who Dumbledore is, don't you?" Dobby bowed his head. **

**"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. Dobby knows it, miss. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of He Who Must Not Be Named at the height of his strength. But miss," Dobby's voice dropped to an urgent whisper, "there are powers Dumbledore doesn't ... no decent wizard ..." And before Cris could stop him, Dobby bounded his head off the bed, seized Cris' desk lamp and started beating himself around the head with ear-splitting yelps. A sudden silence fell downstairs. Two seconds later Cris' heart thudding madly, heard Uncle Vernon coming into the hall, calling,**

"Crap, this is not good." Bill and Charlie muttered. Everyone was now worrying for Cris' safety.

**"Dudley must have left his television on again, the little tyke!" **

**"Quick! In the wardrobe!" hissed Cris, stuffing Dobby in, shutting the door and flinging herself on the bed just as the door handle turned. **

**"What – the – devil – are – you – doing?" said Uncle Vernon through his teeth, his face horribly close to Cris'. "You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese-golfer joke ... one more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born, girl!" **

"Don't you dare touch a hair on her head." Sirius growled. Robin grabbed Sirius' hand and held it in order to calm herself and him down some.

**He stomped flat-footed from the room. **

**Shaking, Cris let Dobby out of the wardrobe. **

**"See what it's like here?" she said. "See why I've got to go back to Hogwarts? It's the only place I've got - well, I think I've got friends."**

**"Friends that don't even write to Cristal Potter?" said Dobby slyly.**

"So he was the one stopping the letters." Robin said.

"Why would he do that?" Lily J asked.

"Wait and see." Cris said smiling at her daughter.

**"I expect they've just been – hang on," said Cris, frowning. "How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?" Dobby shuffled his feet. "Cristal Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby – Dobby did it for the best ..."**

**"Have you been stopping my letters?" **

**"Dobby had them here, miss," said the elf. Stepping nimbly out of Cris' reach, he pulled a thick was of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing. Cris could make out Hermione's neat writing, Ron's untidy scrawl and even a scribble that looked as though it was from the Hogwarts gamekeeper Hagrid, and writing she couldn't place. Dobby blinked anxiously up at Cris. "Cristal Potter mustn't be angry ... Dobby hoped ... if Cristal Potter thought her friends had forgotten she ... Cristal Potter might not want to go back to school, miss ..." Cris wasn't listening. She made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach. "Cristal Potter will have them, miss, if she gives Dobby her word that she will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, miss, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, miss!"**

"Cris is too damn stubborn to say no." Hermione said.

"You guys know me so well." Cris said with a big grin on her face.

**"No," said Cris angrily. "Give me back my friends' letters!" **

**"Then Cristal Potter leaves Dobby no choice," said the elf sadly. Before Cris could move, Dobby had darted to the bedroom door, pulled it open – and sprinted down the stairs.**

"No!" shouted most of the room.

"This is not going to end well is it?" James asked his daughter. Cris didn't answer, she looked down into her lap, Luna then decided to continue reading in her dreamy voice.

**Mouth dry, stomach lurching, Cris sprang after him, trying not to make a sound. She jumped the last six stairs, landing cat-like on the hall carpet, looking around for Dobby. From the dining room she heard Uncle Vernon saying, "... tell Petunia that very funny story about those American plumbers, Mr. Mason, she's been dying to hear..." Cris ran up the hall into the kitchen and felt her stomach disappear. Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding, the mountain of cream and sugar violets, was floating up near the ceiling. On top of a cupboard in the corner crouched Dobby. **

**"No," croaked Cris "Please ... they'll kill me ..."**

**"Cristal Potter must say she's not going back to school –"**

"He's trying to get you to so an oath." Remus said with a pale face.

"An oath?" Cris asked.

"It's similar to the contract when you name is picked for the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Robin said. Cris' eyes went wide and nodded in understanding, she didn't want to think about the tournament.

**"Dobby ... please ..."**

**"Say it, miss ..."**

**"I can't" Dobby gave her a tragic look. **

**"Then Dobby must do it, miss, for Cristal Potter's own good." The pudding fell to the floor with a heart-stopping crash. Cream splattered the windows and walls as the dish shattered. With a crack Dobby vanished. There were screams from the dining room and Uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen to find Cris, rigid with shock, covered from head to foot in Aunt Petunia's pudding. At first it looked as though Uncle Vernon had glossed the whole thing over ("Just our niece – very disturbed – meeting strangers upsets her, so we kept her upstairs ...") He shooed the shocked Masons back into the dining room, promised Cris he would flay her to within an inch of life when the Masons left, **

"He didn't, did he?" Lily asked.

"Not to that extent." Cris mumbled.

"What exactly did they do them Bambi?" George asked, he was trying very hard to reign in his anger to the Dursley's.

"It'll tell you, but I know that you won't like it." Cris said. She was still looking away from anyone's eyes and clutched her left wrist with her hand. Remus noticed it and was really dreading what happened to it.

**and handed her a mop. Aunt Petunia dug some ice-cream out of the freezer and Cris, still shaking, started scrubbing the kitchen clean. Uncle Vernon might have still been able to make his deal – if it hadn't been for the owl. **

**Aunt Petunia was just handing round a box of after-dinner mints when a huge owl swooped through the dining room window, dropped a letter on Mrs. Mason's head and swooped back out again. Mrs. Mason screamed like a banshee and ran out of the house, shouting about lunatics. Mr. Mason stayed long enough to tell the Dursley's that his wife was mortally afraid of birds of all shapes and sizes,**

"You can't catch a break can you?" Charlie asked.

"It's been known to happen." Cris said with a shrug.

"Like when?" Sirius asked.

"Like when….. I can't think of any at the moment but there is some." Cris said. This caused some forced chuckles out of some people.

**and to ask whether this was their idea of a joke. Cris stood in the kitchen, clutching the mop for support as Uncle Vernon advanced on her,**

The twins clutched her to them, and Luna continued reading although a little halfheartedly.

**a demonic glint in his tiny eyes. "Read it!" he hissed evilly, brandishing the letter the owl had delivered. "Go on – read it!" Cris took it. It did not contain birthday greetings. **

_**Dear Miss Potter, **_

_**We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes passed nine. As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, **_

"Damnit, your blackmail is gone." Padfoot said.

"This is where the worst begins," Cris muttered. Lily J heard and looked worriedly to her teenaged mother; it's a very good thing that her brothers weren't here to hear any of this.

_**and further spell work on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C). We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity which risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offence, under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statue of Secrecy. **_

_**Enjoy your Holidays! **_

_**Yours sincerely, **_

_**Mafalda Hopkirk**_

_**Improper Use of Magical Office **_

_**Ministry of Magic **_

**Cris looked up from the letter and gulped. "You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside of school," said Uncle Vernon, a mad gleam dancing in his eyes. "Forgot to mention it ... slipped your mind, I dare say ..." He was bearing down on Cris like a great bulldog, all his teeth bared. "Well, I've got news for you, girl ... I'm locking you up ... you're never going back to that school ... never ... and if you try and magic yourself out – they'll expel you!" And laughing like a maniac, he dragged Cris back upstairs.**

"Let her go," growled everyone in the room.

**Uncle Vernon was as bad as his word. The following morning, he paid a man to fit bars on Cris' window. **

"And nobody found this odd?" Kingsley asked.

"No, they were told that I was the trouble making child and a hooligan. You will find out more in the next book." Cris said.

**He himself fitted in a cat-flap in the bedroom door, so small amounts of food could be pushed inside three times a day. They let Cris out to use the bathroom morning and evening. Otherwise, she was locked in her room around the clock.**

"They treat you worse than a house elf." Malfoy said much to everyone's surprise.

"Are you feeling sorry for me?" Cris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess so; let's just say that I'm seeing you in new light." Malfoy said. Everyone's mouth dropped at that and Cris looked over at Ron and Hermione.

"Is he being serious?" Cris whispered.

"I'm not sure, why don't you ask Lily J and Teddy about what he's like in the future." Hermione said.

"All right, I will after this chapter and when we break." Cris whispered. They motioned for Luna to continue and she did.

**Three days later, the Dursley's were showing no sign of relenting and Cris couldn't see any way out of her situation. She lay on her bed watching the sun sinking behind the bars on her window and wondered miserably what would happen to her. **

"Your boyfriends and Red are coming." Hermione said. Cris gave a big old smile and hugged her boys tightly.

**What good was magicking herself out of her room if Hogwarts would expel her for doing it? Yet life at Privet Drive had reached an all-time low. Now the Dursley's knew they weren't going to wake up as fruit bats, she had lost her only weapon. Dobby might have saved Cris from the horrible things happening at Hogwarts, but the way things were going, she'd probably starve to death anyway. **

"When we get back to school we are dragging your butt to the hospital wing." The twins and Ginny said.

"I don't need…." Cris started to say.

"No buts pup, you're going." Sirius said.

**The cat-flap rattled and Aunt Petunia's hand appeared, pushing a bowel of tinned soup into the room. Cris whose insides were aching with hunger, and her hand swollen black and blue, **

"What happened to your hand?" Remus, Lily, Robin, and Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It was during one of the beatings, I raised my arm to protect my head and my wrist broke." Cris said.

"I'm going to break his wrist." Sirius snarled.

**jumped off her bed and seized it. The soup was stone cold, but she drank half of it in one gulp. Then she crossed the room to Hedwig's cage and tripped the soggy vegetables at the bottom of the bowel into her empty food tray. **

"That's right, it's not only you that they are depriving, its Hedwig as well." Ginny said.

"Though I doubt that she will be grateful for it." Hermione said.

"What other choice does she have though?" Neville asked.

**She ruffled her feathers and gave her a look of deep disgust. "It's no good turning your beak up at it, that's all we've got," said Cris grimly. She put the empty bowel back on the floor next to the cat-flap and lay back down on the bed, somehow even hungrier than she had been before the soup. Supposing she was still alive in four week's time, what would happen if she hadn't come back?**

"Someone would have gone to get you. Then we would have learnt of your living conditions." Snape said.

"And then you would have been taken away from that house and possibly into the Weasley's care." McGonagall said. Cris turned to look at Ron and her boys.

"Now I wish you hadn't come to pick me up." Cris said.

"Us too," the three brothers said.

**Would someone be sent to see why she hadn't come back? Would they be able to make the Dursley's let her go?**

"Of course they would." Sirius said.

**The room was growing dark. Exhausted, stomach rumbling, mind spinning over the same unanswerable questions, Cris feel into an uneasy sleep. She dreamed that she was on show in a zoo, with a card reading 'Underage Witch' attached to her cage. People goggled through the bars at her as she lay, starving and weak, on a bed of straw. She saw Dobby's face in the crowd and shouted out, asking for help, but Dobby called, "Cristal Potter is safe there, miss!" and vanished. Then the Dursley's appeared and Dudley rattled the bars of the cage laughing at her. "Stop it," Cris muttered, as the rattling pounded in her sore head. "Leave me alone ... cut it out ... I'm trying to sleep ..." **

"So that's what you were saying." Fred said.

"What did you think I was saying?" Cris asked.

"I have no idea." Ron said.

**She opened her eyes. Moonlight was shining through the bars on the window. And someone was goggling through the bars at her: a freckle-faced, red-haired, long-nosed someone. **

"Will I always have that type of description?" Ron asked.

"Probably," everyone said. This made Ron huff and cross his arms in annoyance.

**Ron Weasley was outside Cris' window.**

"That's the chapter," Luna said.

"Before Neville takes the book can we have a break to think about what we have read so far?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Certainly Molly, that sounds like a wonderful plan." Dumbledore said. The group then stood and went in different directions.


	23. Break 2

Once they broke up to take a break Cris dragged the twins, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Malfoy, Lily J and Teddy into a side room. Once in there the group turned to face Malfoy with confused looks. Cris then turned to her future daughter and godson.

"I don't exactly want to know about the future but I want to know about Malfoy." Cris said.

"Uncle Draco turned to our side, I can't tell you when or how." Lily J said.

"Uncle Draco!" everyone exclaimed.

"Who marries him?" Ron asked.

"Luna," Teddy said. Luna looked over at the Slytherin with calculating eyes.

"I can see that, I just need to get to know him." Luna said. Cris turned to Malfoy again.

"Are you really willing to turn your back on your family and Voldemort and fight against them?" Cris asked.

"I…. I'm not sure, but I don't want to become a murderer. I don't want to become like my father." Malfoy said.

"That's good enough for me. But we will be watching you _Draco, _you have done some serious shit to us in the past and we can't just forgive that easily." Cris said.

"Cris, are you crazy. This is Malfoy we're talking about, he can't just change." Ron said.

"Anyone can change if they put their mind to it Red, everyone deserves a second chance." Cris said.

"Alright, fine. I'll give him a chance but I don't have to like it." Ron said.

"Okay, would it be alight if I can spend some alone time with Fred and George?" Cris asked. Hermione nodded and they left with Lily J, Hermione and Ginny leaving the room last with a wink towards the three. The door closed and the room changed. Now it was filled with candles and had a blanket on the ground with a picnic basket.

"Did you have all this planned out Bambi?" Fred asked with a mischievous smile.

"Maybe, or maybe I just wanted to spend some time with you two, I haven't yet since we got together." Cris said.

"Well, who can say no to that?" George asked with a grin. Cris grinned and wrapped her arm around George's neck and kissed him with so much passion and then she felt another set of arms wrap themselves around her waist and Fred started to kiss her neck.

"I don't think we have time to do more than this though." Cris said when she and George broke apart. Neither of the twins said anything but they turned her around so now she was facing Fred. Fred then kissed her with as much passion as his brother and George was now kissing her neck about the same spot as Fred did.

"But you said that you wanted to spend some time with us." George whined. Cris broke away from Fred.

"We are only on a short brake though; we don't exactly have time for this, as much as I want to." Cris said.

"Alright," the twins whined in unison.

Cris giggled and pulled them over to the blanket and basket and force them to sit down as she dug through the basket. She pulled out the chocolate covered strawberries and had an idea on what to do with them.

"What are you doing Bambi?" Fred asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You shall see Mischief." Cris said with smirk. The twins looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders.

Cris plucked two strawberries from a container and took off the stems and slowly placed the both of them in her mouth. The twins took the hint and got closer to her and each of them took the end of each strawberry. Their chins touching and their lips lightly pressed to Cris', they bite down on the strawberries and withdrew from her mouth.

*Meanwhile*

The group that left the room where now staring at the closed door wondering what they would be doing in there.

"So what do you think that they are doing?" Ron asked.

"They are either having sex or just doing something very provocative." Lily J said. The group turned to stare at her.

"You don't find that embarrassing or anything like that?" Ginny asked.

"Not anymore, I've lost count on the number of times James, Teddy, Keiran and I have walked in on them." Lily J said. At the statement Teddy's hair turned the fusia color that Cris' hair turns into when she's embarrassed.

"That reminds me, are you a metamorphmagus like your mom?" Hermione asked. Everyone sighed in relief at the change of subject.

"Well, kinda, all of us can turn our hair colors but not to the extent like Teddy and Tonks." Lily J said.

"What do you mean like Teddy and Tonks?" Neville asked.

"Well mum and I can change our whole appearance if we wanted to while Aunt Cris and Lily J and her siblings can just change their hair color." Teddy said.

"What are you guys doing?" a voice asked behind them. The turned around to come face to face with the past marauders and Bill and Charlie.

"At first we were wondering what Cris and the twins were doing in there and then we started talking about metamorphmagi." Teddy said.

"Teddy!" the group other than Lily J said.

"And what exactly are my daughter and those twins doing?" James asked.

"We don't exactly know." Hermione said. James, Padfoot and Moony rushed the door and opened it. The sight that met them was funny to say the least. Cris had both the twins on their back, with Cris in between them with grapes over each of them and they had to work to get them.

"Having fun Cris?" James asked. The three looked up at the intruders; Cris gave them a wide smile.

"Of course, but what are you doing here dad?" Cris asked. The twins sat up and snatched the grapes from Cris who mock glared at them.

"Just because your friends gave us the impression that you three are doing more than this." James said with a sheepish smile to the room.

"Wow, I don't think I would have lived to see the day that Prongs has nothing to say." Padfoot said.

"I still can't believe that you didn't tell us that you knew the marauders Bambi." Fred said with a mock hurt look on his face.

"Sorry, my life has been crazy and I didn't know how to tell you guys." Cris said. Cris turned back to the group in front of her.

"So what's going on now?" she asked.

"It's time to get back to the reading." Ginny said. Fred and George helped Cris up and they headed back into the main room to go on to chapter 3.


	24. Chapter 3: The Burrow

"**Chapter 3: The Burrow," **Neville read.

"Yea! You're away from that stinking place." Padfoot said.

"The Burrow is a fantastic place." Cris said with a wistful smile.

**"Ron!" breathed Cris, creeping to the window and pushing it up so they could talk through the bars. **

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you boys." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's okay. How could you possibly know that they weren't exaggerating?" Cris asked. Mrs. Weasley smiled at the girl she has come to think of as a daughter.

**"Ron, how did you – what the –?" Cris' mouth fell open as the full impact of what she was seeing hit her. **

"You're expression was priceless." Fred said. Cris scowled at him and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Whipped," Bill whispered to Charlie. Charlie nodded his head and Neville continued reading.

**Ron was leaning out of the back window of an old turquoise car, which was parked in mid-air. Grinning, Ron's elder twin brothers. **

"My knights in shining armor." Cris said with a happy sigh and threw her hair over her shoulder and bat her eyelashes.

"Come to rescue their princess from the evil dragons." Hermione chimed in. They burst into laughter at everyone's confused looks.

"I don't get it." Ron muttered to Ginny.

"Honestly Ron, its Muggle fairy tales." Ginny said.

"But Fairies don't have tails." Malfoy said.

"I'll explain later," Cris, Hermione and Lily said together. The group nodded and Neville continued reading.

**"All right, Cris?"**

"Oh yeah, I'm just great, starving and being kept locked in my room is my version of a good time." Cris said sarcastically.

"You are definitely you're mothers daughter." Sirius and Remus laughed shaking their heads.

"I definitely would have said something like that." Lily said with a smile at her daughter.

**"What's been going on?" said Ron. "Why haven't you been answering my letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times, **

"A psychotic house elf stopped the letters to make me not want to go back to school." Cris said with a serious expression on her face before she burst into laughter.

"No offence mate, but I think your daughter has gone insane." Padfoot said.

"Wouldn't surprise me," everyone chimed in, even Malfoy.

"Hey, I'm as sane as ever, and I've been though some crazy shit." Cris said.

"Cristal Rose Potter, watch your language." Mrs. Weasley, Lily and Robin said scoldingly.

**and then Dad came home and said you got an official warning for using magic in front of muggles ..."**

**"It wasn't me – and how did he know?"**

"You are more alert than anyone else who just woke up." Tonks pointed out.

"I always have been, most times anyway." Cris said with a shrug.

**"He works for the Ministry," said Ron. "You know we're not supposed to do spells outside school –"**

**"Bit rich coming from you," said Cris, staring at the floating car.**

"I can see how you thought that." Bill said with a chuckle.

**"Oh, this doesn't count," said Ron. "We're only borrowing this, it's Dad's, we didn't enchant it. But doing magic in front of those Muggles you live with ..."**

**"I told you, I didn't – but it'll take too long to explain now. Look, can you explain to them at Hogwarts that the Dursley's have locked me up and won't let me come back, and obviously I can't magic myself out, because the Ministry'll think that's the second spell I've done in three days so –" **

"Did you really think they would leave you there?" James asked.

"I wasn't exactly sure what they would do." Cris said sheepishly.

"Then you should know better than that, we are definitely there to rescue our dear princess." George said with a mischievous smile on his face.

**"Stop gibbering," said Ron, "we've come to take you home with us," **

Everyone smiled, grateful that they rescued Cris from that hell hole.

**"But you can't magic me out either –" **

"We don't need to use magic," Fred said.

"To take you away from there," George said.

"Bambi." They said together.

**"We don't need to," said Ron, jerking his head towards the front seats and grinning. "You forget who I've got with me." **

The twins tried to look innocent but the others around the room thought that the look didn't suit them.

"Don't give us that look." Cris said.

"We absolutely won't fall for it." Ginny said finishing the sentence. They smiled at each other then laughed. When they stopped Neville continued reading.

**"Tie that round the bars," said Fred, throwing the end of a rope to Cris. **

**"If the Dursley's wake up, I'm dead," said Cris, as she tied the rope tightly around the bar and Fred revved up the car.**

"What would happen if some of your neighbors looked out the window?" Padfoot asked.

"They would think that they are dreaming and go back to bed." Cris said.

**"Don't worry," said Fred "and stand back." Cris moved back into the shadows next to Hedwig, who seemed to have realized how important this was and kept still and silent. **

"You have one smart owl Cris." Lily said.

"I wouldn't trade her for the world. I don't know what I would do without her." Cris said. Nobody noticed the look of sadness flash across the faces of Lily J and Teddy's face.

**The car revved louder and louder and louder then suddenly, with a crunch noise, the bars pulled clean out of the window as Fred drove straight up into the air – Cris ran back to the window to see the bars dangling a few feet above the ground. Panting, Ron hoisting them up into the car. Cris listened anxiously, but there was no sound from the Dursley's' bedroom. **

"Please tell me that they don't wake up." Sirius begged. Cris looked away and everyone sighed and Neville continued reading.

**When the bars were safely in the back seat with Ron, Fred reversed as close as possible to Cris' window. **

**"Get in," Ron said. **

**"But all my Hogwarts stuff ... my wand ... my broomstick ..." **

"What about your homework?" McGonagall asked.

"Like I was able to do it, I got it done at the Burrow." Cris said.

"At least she got it done." Robin said. She sighed and placed her hand on her stomach. Sirius noticed and gave her a look, she shook her head and mouthed later and Neville continued reading.

**"Where is it?"**

**"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room –"**

"You know, we wondered why we saw a small bed and a few drawings in there." George said with a sad expression.

"It's in the past, it doesn't matter anymore." Cris said.

"It may be in the past but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't have to hide it." James said.

"How would you know though?" Cris asked looking over at her father.

"It's because I had a similar situation Prongslet, it may not look it but my parents were very similar to your aunt and uncle." Padfoot said.

"I'm sorry Padfoot, I didn't know." Cris said looking hurt.

"It's no problem Cris; it's not something I like to talk about." Sirius said.

**"No problem," said George from the front passenger seat. "Out of the way, Cris."**

**Fred and George climbed carefully through the window into Cris' room. You had to hand it to them, thought Cris, as George took an ordinary hairpin from his pocket and started to pick the lock.**

"George, Fred! Where in the world did you learn that from?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Bill taught us, and besides, it was a good thing that we did,"

"Otherwise Cris' stuff would have still been there and they might have burned it."

"That's true; Uncle Vernon just needs the opportunity." Crus said.

**"A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick," said Fred, "but we feel they're skills are worth learning even if they are a bit slow." **

**There was a small click and the door swung open. **

**"So – we'll get your trunk – you grab what you need from here and hand it out to Ron," whispered George. **

**"Watch out for the bottom stair, it creaks," Cris whispered back, as the twins disappeared onto the dark landing. Cris dashed around her room collecting her things together and passing them out of the window to Ron.**

"Thanks for that hint by the way." Fred said with a smile.

"It's no problem; I wouldn't want you guys to get caught by my uncle just for going to get my stuff and helping me." Cris said.

**Then she went to help Fred and George heave her trunk upstairs. Cris heard Uncle Vernon cough. At last, panting they had reached the landing, then carried the trunk through Cris' room to the open window. Fred climbed back into the car to pull with Ron, and Cris and George pushed from the bedroom side.**

**Inch by inch, the trunk slid through the window. **

**Uncle Vernon coughed again. "A bit more," panted Fred, who was pulling from the inside of the car, "one good push ..."**

**Cris and George threw their shoulders against the trunk and it slid out of the window into the back seat of the car.**

"You get away; please say you get away without them waking up." Lily chanted.

**"Ok, let's go," George whispered. But as Cris climbed onto the window-sill there came a sudden loud screech from behind her, followed immediately by the thunder of Uncle Vernon's voice.**

"How could you forget Hedwig?" Ginny asked.

"I just forgot," Cris said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Sirius shook his head; she looked just like James when he did that.

**"THAT RUDDY OWL!"**

**"I've forgotten Hedwig!" Cris tore back across the room as the landing light clicked on. She snatched up Hedwig's cage, dashed to the window and passed it out to Ron. She was scrambling back onto the chest of drawers when Uncle Vernon hammered on the unlocked door – and it crashed open. For a split second, Uncle Vernon's stood framed in the doorway; then he let out a bellow like an angry bull and dived on Cris, grabbing her by the ankle.**

"Let her go!" were heard throughout the room. Cris smiled at everyone before Neville went on with the chapter.

**Ron, Fred and George seized Cris' arms and pulled as hard as they could. **

**"Petunia!' roared Uncle Vernon. 'She's getting away! SHE'S GETTING AWAY!' The Weasley's gave a gigantic tug and Cris' leg slid out of Uncle Vernon's grasp. – Cris was in the car – she's slammed the door shut – **

"I'm so going to get him." Sirius snarled.

"No!" shouted Robin and Cris.

"You going to be a dad in a few months' time, let someone else handle them, please." Cris said to her godfather. Robin smiled at her gratefully before smacking Sirius upside the head.

"Besides Pads, you child needs a dad, I'm not there for Cris so please try and be there for both your kid and my daughter." James said. Sirius nodded and wrapped his arm around his future wife.

**Cris was in the car and she'd slammed the door shut, Ron yelled, "Put your foot down, Fred!" and the car shot suddenly towards the moon. Cris couldn't believe it – she was free. She wound down the window, the night air whipping her hair, and looked back at the shrinking rooftops of Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley all hanging, dumbstruck, out of Cris' window.**

"That was a pretty funny site," Cris said with a wistful smile.

"That was definitely funny then, funnier than your look when you saw the flying car." Fred said. Cris glared at him before turning back to Neville.

**'See you next summer!' Cris yelled.**

Everyone chuckled a little bit before Neville went on.

**The Weasley's roared with laughter and Cris settled back in her seat, grinning ear to ear.**

**"Let Hedwig out," she told Ron, "she can fly behind us. She hasn't had a chance to stretch her wings for ages." **

"At least you remembered her this time." Moony said. Cris blushed and looked down into her lap.

**George handed the hairpin to Ron and a moment later, Hedwig had soared joyfully out of the window to glide alongside them like a ghost. **

**"So – what's the story Cris?" said Ron impatiently. "What's been happening?" Cris told them all about Dobby, the warning he'd given Cris and the fiasco with the violent pudding. There was a long shocked silence when she had finished.**

"Well yeah, it was kind of crazy." Fred said.

"Thanks, I feel so loved." Cris said.

**"Very fishy," said Fred finally. **

**"Definitely dodgy," agreed George. "So he wouldn't tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?"**

**"I don't think he could," said Cris. "I told you, every time he got close to letting something slip; he started banging his head against the wall.' She saw how Fred and George looked at each other. "What do you think he was lying to me?" said Cris. **

"Could be likely, but I doubt that he is lying." Kingsley said.

**"Well," said Fred, "Put it this way – house-elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master's permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you coming back to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?"**

"Yes, I of course I have. This me we're talking about." Cris said.

**"Yes," said Cris and Ron together, instantly. **

**"Draco Malfoy," Cris explained. "He hates me."**

"Not exactly hate you, more like empathy. Well maybe not that, but more like I wanted to be your friend to get away from my father and his view on the Dark Lord." Malfoy said.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, if you really mean what you say then we will provide protection for you after this is over with." Dumbledore said. Malfoy nodded and Neville continued while everyone looked flabbergasted.

**"Draco Malfoy?" said George, turning round. "Not Lucius Malfoy's son?"**

**"Must be, it's not a very common last name, is it?" said Cris. "Why?"**

**"I've heard Dad talk about him," said George. "He was a big supporter of You Know Who,"**

"Still is for the matter." Cris and Malfoy said. They stared at each other before Cris gave him a small smile.

**"And when You Know Who disappeared," said Fred, craning, around to look at Cris, **

"I wish he stayed disappeared." Cris mumbled.

**"Lucius Malfoy came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Load of Dung – Dad reckons he was right in You Know Who's inner circle." **

"Still is," Malfoy mumbled.

**Cris had heard these rumors about Malfoy's family before, and they didn't surprise her at all. Draco Malfoy made Dudley Dursley look like a kind, thoughtful and sensitive boy. **

"Hey, don't compare me to your bully of a cousin." Malfoy sneered crossing his arms over his chest.

"That was then, this is now." Cris said.

**"I don't know if the Malfoy's own a house-elf ..." said Cris. **

**"Well, whoever owns him will be old wizarding family, and they'll be rich," said Fred.**

"So any number of families then." Sirius said. Everyone nodded and Neville continued.

**"Yeah, Mum's always wishing we had a house-elf to do the ironing," said George.**

"Maybe Dobby would be willing to help out some," Cris said off handly.

"No it's alright dear, I manage just fine without the help." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Alright, if you're sure," Cris said. Mrs. Weasley smiled and Neville continued reading.

**"But all we've got is a lousy old ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over out garden. House-elves come with bug old manors and castles and places like that, you wouldn't catch one in our house ..."**

**Cris was silent. Judging by the fact that Draco Malfoy usually had the best of everything, his family was rolling in wizard gold; she could just see Malfoy strutting around a large manor house. Sending a family servant to stop Cris going back to Hogwarts. It also sounded exactly like the sort of thing Malfoy would do. Had Cris been stupid to take Dobby's warning seriously?**

"No, even if he wasn't being truthful you should still take it seriously." Tonks said.

"Considering what happened that year it's a good thing I did." Cris said.

"What happened this year?" Sirius, Remus, Robin, Lily and the marauders asked.

"Um, it might be best if you just read and find out." Hermione said.

**"I'm glad we came to get you, anyway," said Ron. **

"So are we," everyone said.

"Thank you, I don't think I said it at the time." Cris said. The three boys smiled at her warmly and the twins each gave her a kiss.

**"I was getting really worried when you didn't answer any of my letters. I thought it was Errol's fault at first –" **

"You know it's a miracle that he is still alive." Bill said.

"I'm so buying mum and dad an owl for Christmas, they need it." Charlie whispered.

"I'm coming with you when you buy it." Bill whispered back.

**"Who's Errol?"**

**"Our owl. He's ancient. It wouldn't be the first time he'd collapsed on a delivery. So then I tried to borrow Hermes –"**

"You guys need a new owl." Sirius said.

"We can't exactly afford one." Mr. Weasley said his ears turning red. Before Sirius could say anything Charlie and Bill sent him a look saying that they were going to be buying the owl. Sirius nodded and wrapped an arm around Robin, placing his hand on the small bump that was almost visible now.

**"Who?"**

**"The owl Mum and Dad bought Percy when he was made prefect," said Fred from the front. **

**"But Percy wouldn't lend him to me," said Ron. "Said he needed him."**

"Does Percy have a girlfriend that we didn't know about?" Sirius asked.

"No way, we would have known about it." Bill said. Percy turned red and his older brothers looked at him in shock. Before they could say anything else Neville continued reading.

**"Percy's been acting very odd this summer," said George, frowning "And he has been sending a lot of letters and spending lots of time shut up in his room ... I mean, there's only so many times you can polish a prefect badge ... **

**"You're driving too far west, Fred," he added, pointing to the compass on the dashboard. Fred twiddled the steering wheel. **

**"So, does your dad know you've got his car?" said Cris, guessing the answer. **

**"Er, no," said Ron, "he had to work tonight. Hopefully we'll be able to get it back in the garage without Mum noticing we flew it." **

"Like that is going to work," Remus said.

"It didn't," Cris said. The group either smiled or chuckled a little bit before Neville continued reading.

**"What does your dad do at the Ministry of Magic, anyway?"**

**"He works in the most boring department," said Ron. "The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." **

"Sorry dad," Ron said.

"It's alright Ron; it can be a bit boring at times." Mr. Weasley said.

**"The what?"**

**"It's all to do with bewitching things that are Muggle-made, you know, in case they end up back in a Muggle shop or house. Like, last year, some old witch died and her tea set was sold to an antiques shop. This Muggle woman bought it, took it home and tried to serve tea in it. It was a nightmare – Dad was working overtime for weeks."**

**"What happened?"**

**"The teapot went berserk and squirted boiling tea all over the place and one man ended up in hospital with the sugar tongs clamped to his nose. Dad was going frantic, it's only him and an old warlock called Perkins in the office, and they had to do memory charms and all sorts to cover it up ..." **

"Now that sucks." James said.

"It's hard, but it's worth it." Mr. Weasley said.

**"But your dad ... this car ..." Fred laughed. **

**"Yeah, Dad's mad about everything to do with Muggles, our shed's full of Muggle stuff. He takes it apart, puts spells on it and puts it back together again. If he raided our house he'd have to put himself straight under arrest. It drives Mum mad."**

"I can just imagine it now," James said.

"That would be funny," Sirius said.

**"That's the main road," said George, peering down through the windscreen. "We'll be there in ten minutes ... just as well, it's getting light ..." **

**A faint pinkish glow was visible along the horizon to the east. Fred brought the car down lower and Cris saw a dark patchwork of fields and clumps of trees. **

**"We're a little way out from the village," said George. "Ottery St Catchpole ..." Lower and lower went the flying car. The edge of a brilliant red sun was now gleaming through the trees.**

"You just might get away with it if only Cris wasn't with you. You have her rotten luck now." Charlie said.

"Got to admit it would have worked, but my luck is really rotten." Cris said.

**"Touchdown!" said Fred as, with a slight bump, they hit the ground. They landed next to a tumbledown garage in a small yard and Cris looked out for the first time at Ron's house. **

**It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigsty, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it was held up by magic (which Cris reminded herself it probably was). Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lop-sided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read 'The Burrow'. Round the front door lay a jumble of wellington boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were peaking their way through the yard. She loved it; it was almost a magical version of the house she dreamt of sharing with her parents as a child. **

"That's sweet," Mrs. Weasley said.

"It was my child hood fantasy; I used to pretend that this was all a dream and when I woke up my parents would be there." Cris said.

"Any child would think that." Sirius said. Cris smiled over at her godfather who smiled back at her.

**"It's not much," said Ron. **

**"It's brilliant," said Cris happily, thinking of Privet Drive. They got out the car. **

**"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," said Fred, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast. Then Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, 'Mum, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all pleased to see Cris and no one need ever know we flew the car."**

"You thought that would really work?" Bill asked.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Fred said.

"Everything is worth a shot." Remus said.

**"Right," said Ron. "Come on, Cris, I sleep at the –" **

"Uh-oh," Sirius said.

"Someone's busted." James said.

**Ron had gone a nasty greenish color, his eyes fixed on the house. The other three wheeled around. Mrs. Weasley was marching across the yard, scattering chickens, and for a short, plump, kind-faced woman, it was remarkable how much she looked like a saber-toothed tiger. **

Mrs. Weasley blushed a little bit at that while everyone else was trying to hold in their laughter.

**"Ah," said Fred. **

**"Oh dear," said George.**

"That's all you said? I would have said something along the lines of 'oh shit.'" Bill said.

"William!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"Molly, he's an adult. Leave him be." Mr. Weasley said.

**Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of them, her hands on her hips, staring from one guilty face to the next. She was wearing a flowered apron with a wand sticking out of the pocket. **

**"So," she said. **

**"Morning, Mum," said George, in what he clearly thought was a jaunty, winning voice.**

"That won't work." Charlie said.

**"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" said Mrs. Weasley in a deadly whisper. **

**"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to –"**

**All three of Mrs. Weasley's sons were taller than she was, but they cowered as her rage broke over them. **

"Don't blame them Molly, blame the crazy house elf that had them worried." Lily said.

"I think I will, if I ever see him again I will give him a piece of my mind." Mrs. Weasley said.

_**"Beds empty! No note! Car gone ... could have crashed ... out of my mind with worry... did you care? ... never, as long as long as I've lived ... you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy ..."**_

**"Perfect Percy," muttered Fred. **

**"YOU COULD DO WITH TALKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, prodding a finger in Fred's chest. "You could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lost your father his job –"**

**It seemed to go on for hours. Mrs. Weasley had shouted herself hoarse before she turned on Cris, who backed away.**

"I'm sorry dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley; you didn't know that I came from an abusive family." Cris said. The mood became somber again before Neville continued.

**"I'm very pleased to see you, Cris, dear," she said, "Come in and have some breakfast."**

**She turned and walked back into house and Cris, after a nervous glance at Ron, who nodded encouraging, following her. **

"And now we know why she was hesitant at first." Ron said with a snarl on his face.

**The kitchen was small and rather cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chair in the middle and Cris sat down on the edge of this seat, looking around. She had never been in a wizard house before. **

**The clock on the wall opposite her had only one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were things like 'Time to make tea', 'Time to feed the chickens' and 'You're late'. Books were stacked three deep on the mantelpiece, books with titles like Charm Your Own Cheese, Enchantment in Baking and One Minute Feasts – It's magic! And unless Cris' ears were deceiving her, the old radio next to the sink had just announced that coming up was 'Witching Hour, with the popular singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck'.**

"She's still around?" Padfoot asked surprised.

**Mrs. Weasley was clattering around, cooking breakfast a little haphazardly, throwing dirty looks at them as she threw sausages into the frying pan. Every now and then she muttered things like "don't know what you were thinking of" and "never would have believed it".**

**"I don't blame you, dear," she assured Cris, tipping eight or nine sausages onto her plate. "Arthur and I have been worried about you too. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday.**

"You boys really should have waited," Remus said.

"Yeah, I wish we did now." Fred said.

"It would have been great to see Molly's and Arthur's face when they came to get you." Sirius said. Everyone smiled but Cris' was the biggest as her imagination ran wild within her mind picturing the different ways Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would terrorize the Dursley's.

**But really" (she was now adding three fried eggs to her plate), "flying an illegal car halfway across the country – anyone could have seen you –"**

**She flicked her wand casually at the dishes the in sink, which began cleaning itself, clinking gently in the background. **

**"It was cloudy, Mum!" said Fred. **

**"You keep your mouth shut when you're eating!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. **

**"They were starving her, Mum!" said George.**

**"And you!" said Mrs. Weasley, but it was with a slightly soften expression**

"Ah, that got her to soften up." Sirius said.

"Of course, I may have not known about the abuse but Cris has always been skin and bones when she comes during the summer." Mrs. Weasley said.

**that she started cutting Cris bread and buttering it for her. **

**At that moment, there was a diversion in the form of a small, red-headed figure in a long nightdress, who appeared in the kitchen, gave a small squeal, and ran out again. **

**'Ginny,' said Ron in an undertone to Cris. 'My sister. She's been talking about you all summer.' **

**'Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Cris,' grinned Fred,**

Ginny glared at the twins although she knew which is which but they cowered under her gaze.

"James is like that when I glare at him." Lily J said.

"What does your brother look like?" Sirius asked.

"He looks like grandpa, you Prongs, but with dark red hair and blue eyes and freckles." Lily J said.

"All of aunt Cris' kids have freckles; they got them from their dads." Teddy said.

"Anyway back to the chapter." Neville said.

**but he caught his mother's eye and bent his face over his plate without another word. **

**Nothing more was said until all four plates were clean, which took a surprisingly short time. **

**"Blimey, I'm tired," yawned Fred, setting down his knife and fork at last. "I think I'll go to bed and –"**

"Not going to work." Sirius said in a sing song voice.

**"You will not," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me, they're getting completely out of hand again."**

**"Oh, Mum –"**

**"And you two," she said, glaring at Ron and George. "You can go up to bed, dear," she added Cris. "You didn't ask them to fly that wretched car." **

"No, but I had fun. I mean how often can you say that you've been in a flying car?" Cris asked.

"True, and I bet that you were wide awake as well." Remus said.

"Yeah, there's that too, the adrenaline." Cris said.

**But Cris, who felt wide awake, said quickly, "I'll help Ron, I've never seen a de-gnoming –"**

"It's pretty boring." Charlie said.

"But I had fun." Cris said.

"Do you always find the most boring things fun?" Sirius asked.

"It's who I am." Cris said with a smile.

**"That's very sweet of you, dear, but it's dull work," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject." **

"Anyone knows better than Lockhart." Remus said.

"No kidding." Cris and Ron said.

**And she pulled a heavy book from the stack on the mantelpiece. George groaned. **

"And he should." Ron said.

**"Mum, we know how to de-gnome a garden."**

**Cris looked at the cover of Mrs. Weasley's book. Written across it in a fancy gold letters were the words: **_**Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests**_**. There was a big photograph on the front of a very good-looking wizard with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. As always in the wizarding world, the photograph was moving; the wizard, who Cris supposed was Gilderoy Lockhart, kept winking cheekily up at them all. **

**Mrs. Weasley beamed down at him. "Oh, he is marvelous," she said, "he knows his household pests all right, what a wonderful book ..."**

**"Mum fancies him," said Fred, in a very audible whisper. **

**"Don't be so ridiculous, Fred," said Mrs. Weasley, her cheeks rather pink. "All right if you think you know better than Lockhart,**

"Everyone knows better than that fraud of a man." Cris said.

"He was a fraud?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, just wait until the end." Cris said.

**you can go and get on with it, and woe betide you if there's a single gnome in that garden when I come out to inspect it."**

**Yawning and grumbling, the Weasley's slouched outside with Cris behind them. The garden was large and, in Cris' eyes, exactly what a garden should be.**

"Compared to my Aunt it was exactly what I picture a perfect garden." Cris said. The Weasley's smiled at her.

**The Dursley's wouldn't have liked it – there were plenty of weeds, and the grass needed cutting – but there were gnarled trees all around the walls, plants Cris had never seen spilling from every flowerbed and a big green pond full of frogs. **

**"Muggles have garden gnomes, too, you know," Cris told Ron as they crossed the lawn.**

"These gnomes aren't exactly the same though." Sirius said.

"I know that now Snuffles." Cris said. The trio laughed and Sirius chuckled.

"Snuffles?" James asked.

"It's what we called him while he was on the run." Hermione said.

"On the run from who?" Moony asked.

"Third book." The trio, Sirius and Remus said.

**"Yeah, I've seen those things they think are gnomes," said Ron, bend double with his head in a peony bush "Like fat little Father Christmases with fishing rods ..." There was a violent scuffing noise, the peony bush shuddered and Ron straightened up. "This is a gnome," he said grimly. **

**"Gerroff me! Gerroff me!" squealed the gnome. **

**It was certainly nothing like Father Christmas. It was small and leathery-looking, with a large, knobbly, bald head exactly like a potato. **

"Nice description mate," Ron laughed.

"I live to please." Cris said with a smile.

**Ron held it at arm's length as it kicked out at him with its horny little feet; he grasped it around the ankles and turned it upside-down. **

**"This is what you have to do," he said. He raised the gnome above his head ('Gerroff me!') and started to swing it in great circles like a lasso. Seeing the shock look on Cris' face, Ron added, "It doesn't hurt them – you've just got to make them dizzy so they can't find their way back to the gnomeholes." He let go of the gnome's ankles: it flew twenty feet into the air. **

"Now that's just pitiful, we just to play a game with it, and whoever loses becomes the victim of pranks for a week." Sirius said.

"That was fun, we got Pete a lot but all of us were the victims at times." James said.

"Why didn't we think of that?" George asked.

"I don't know," Fred said.

**"Pitiful," said Fred. "I bet I can get mine beyond that stump." Cris learnt quickly not to feel too sorry for the gnomes. She decided just to drop the first one she caught over the hedge, but the gnome, sensing weakness, sank it's razor-sharp teeth into Cris' finger**

"Ouch," the marauders, the twins, Bill, Charlie, Neville and Ginny said.

**and she had a hard time shaking it off until –**

**"Wow, Cris – that must've been fifty feet ..." **

**The air was soon thick with flying gnomes. **

**"See they're not too bright," said George, seizing five or six gnomes at once. "The moment they know the de-gnoming's going on they storm up to have a look. You'd think they'd of learnt by now to stay put." Soon, the crowd of gnomes in the field started walking away in a straggling line, their little shoulders hunched. **

"I think they're funny." Cris said.

"They are," a lot of the group said.

**"They'll be back," said Ron, as they watched the gnomes disappear into the hedge on the other side of the field. "They love it here ... Dad's too soft with them, he thinks they're funny ..." **

Mrs. Weasley frowned at her husband who just smiled sheepishly at her.

**Just then, the front door slammed. **

**"He's back!" said George. "Dad's home!"**

**They hurried through the garden and back into the house. Mr. Weasley slumped in a kitchen chair with his glasses off and his eyes closed. He was a thin man, going bald, **

Mr. Weasley sighed wistfully and patted his bald spot.

**but the little hair he had was as red as his children's. He was wearing long green robes, which were dusty and travel-worn. **

**"What a night," he mumbled, groping for the teapot as they all sat around him. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned ..."**

"I really hate that man." Sirius said.

"Was because he left me alone to deal with things?" Cris asked.

"Yep, I would have killed him if Moony and Robin hadn't held me back." Sirius said.

**Mr. Weasley took a long gulp of tea and sighed. **

**"Find anything Dad?" said Fred eagerly. **

**"All I got were a few shrinking door-keys and a biting kettle," yawned Mr. Weasley. "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some odd ferrets, **

The kids snorted, thinking about Malfoy being turned into that ferret in fourth year.

**but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness ..." **

**"Why would anyone bother to make door-keys shrink?" said George. **

**"Just Muggle-baiting," sighed Mr. Weasley. "Sell them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find it when they need it ... Of course, it's very hard to convict anyone because no Muggle would admit their key keeps shrinking – they'll go to any lengths to ignore magic, even if its staring at them in the face ... but the things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe –"**

**"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?"**

"Busted," the marauders said.

**Mrs. Weasley appeared, holding a long poker like a sword. **

**Mr. Weasley's eyes jerked open. He stared guiltily at his wife. **

**"C-cars, Molly, dear?"**

**"Yes, Arthur, cars," said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes flashing. **

**"Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do was take it apart to see how it worked, while really he was enchanting it to fly." Mr. Weasley blinked.**

Sirius was laughing while Robin and Remus were trying hard not to laugh.

**"Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if, er, he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife that he wasn't intending to fly the car, the fact that it could fly wouldn't –"**

**"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.**

The couple blushed while everyone else was either chuckling or trying very hard not to laugh.

**"Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Cris arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!"**

**"Cris?" said Mr. Weasley blankly. "Cris who?"**

**He looked around, saw Cris and jumped. **

"I'm not that scary am I?" Cris asked.

"No, just when you're angry and yelling at people." Ron said.

"Thank you, Ron." Cris said glaring at her friend.

"Lily's the same way." Remus whispered to Cris who smiled at him.

**"Good Lord, is it Cris Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about –"**

"Nice try," Robin said. Mr. Weasley shrugged his shoulders and Neville continued.

_**"Your sons flew that car to Cris' house and back last night!"**_** shouted Mrs. Weasley. "What have you got to say about that, eh?" **

"He's going to think that it's brilliant, mum." Bill said with a smile.

**"Did you really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Did it go all right? I-I mean," he faltered, as spark flew from Mrs. Weasley's eyes, "that – that was very wrong, boys – very wrong indeed ..."**

Most people chuckled even Malfoy did a little bit.

**"Let's leave them to it," muttered Ron to Cris, as Mrs. Weasley swelled like a bullfrog. "Come on, I'll show you my bedroom." They slipped out of the kitchen down the narrow passageway to an uneven staircase, which zigzagged its way up through the house. On the third landing, a door stood ajar. Cris just caught sight of a pair of bright brown eyes staring at her before it closed with a snap. **

**"Ginny," said Ron. "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy; she never shuts up normally –"**

Ginny glared fiercely at her brother who was trying to hide behind Hermione which wasn't working. Ginny smacked him hard on his arm.

"At least she doesn't have her wand on her." Ron whispered in Hermione's ear who just smiled.

**They climbed two more flights of stairs until they reached a door with peeling paint and a small plaque on it, saying 'Ronald's Room'. Cris stepped in, her head almost touching the sloping ceiling **

"The ceiling is low by the door." Ron said.

"I think it's kind of cool how it does that." Cris said.

**and blinked. It was like walking into a furnace: nearly everything on Ron's room was a violent orange: the bedspread, the walls every inch of the shabby wallpaper with posters of the seven witches and wizards, all wearing bright orange robes, carrying broomsticks and waving energetically. **

"You're a Cannon's fan?" Robin asked.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Ron asked.

"No, just that they suck." Remus said.

"They aren't any better?" James asked.

"They are a little better, but not much." Bill said.

**"Your Quidditch team?" said Cris.**

"Do you have one?" James asked.

"Not really no, it's kind of hard when I live with Muggles." Cris said with a shrug.

"But you love the game." Ron said.

"Of course I do." Cris said.

**"The Chudley Cannons," said Ron, pointing at the orange bedspread, which was emblazoned with two giant black Cs and a speeding cannon ball. "Ninth in the league." **

"It's not so bad." Padfoot said.

**Ron's spell books were stacked untidily in a corner, next to a pile of comics which all seemed to figure **_**The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle**_**. Ron's magic wand was lying on top of a fish tank full of frogspawn on the window-sill, next to his fat grey rat, Scabbers, **

The trio, Sirius, and Remus scowled.

**who was snoozing in a patch of sun. **

**Cris stepped over a pack of Self-Shuffling playing cards on the floor and looked out of the tiny window. In the field far below she could see a gang of gnomes sneaking, one by one, back through the Weasley's hedge. Then she turned to look at Ron, who was watching her nervously, as though waiting for her opinion. **

**"It's a bit small," said Ron quickly. "Not like that room you had with the Muggles. And I'm right underneath the ghoul in the attic; he's always banging on the pipes and groaning ..." **

**But Cris, grinning widely, said, "This is the best house I've ever been in." Ron's ears went pink.**

"That's the chapter." Neville said closing the book. He handed the book over to James.

"After this I think we should do lunch." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Alright, sounds good." Bill said. James opened the book to begin to read.


	25. Chapter 4: Flourish and Blotts

"**Chapter 4: Flourish and Blotts," **James read.

"Oh yeah, this is where you got lost in the Floo." Ron said.

"Hermione, Ginny can you slap Ron for me?" Cris asked. Hermione and Ginny both slapped him either on his arm or the back of his head.

"What happened in the floo?" James asked.

"You are going to find out anyway, so can we continue reading." Cris said. Grudgingly James continued reading.

**Life at The Burrow was as different as possible from life at Privet Drive. The Dursley's liked everything neat and ordered; **

"Just a little bit." Tonks said.

**the Weasley's house burst with the strange and unexpected. Cris got a shock the first time she looked in the mirror over the kitchen mantelpiece and it shouted, **_**'Tuck your shirt in, scruffy!'**_

"You jumped so high when that happened." Ginny laughed. Cris glared at her and she shut up.

**The ghoul in the attic howled and dropped pipes whenever he felt things were getting too quiet, and small explosions from Fred and George's room were considered perfectly normal. **

"Oooooh, I wonder what the two of you are doing." Sirius said.

"You shall find out dear Padfoot," Fred said.

"Sooner or later," George said. They both smiled and Neville continued.

**What Cris found most unusual about life at Ron's, however, wasn't the talking mirror or the clanking ghoul: it was the fact that everybody there seemed to like her. **

"Of course we like you." Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's hard not to like you once people get to know you." Neville said. Cris blushed and hid in the twins shoulders.

**Mrs. Weasley fussed over the state of her socks and tried to force her to eat fourth helping to every meal.**

"Not that I'm not grateful or anything Molly, but that could do more damage than good." Remus said.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"For someone who has been starved for periods at a time like Cris it is best to give them small portions at first, then slowly work your way up to larger portions each time. Overfeeding, forcing more food in them can be very harmful." Robin said.

"I didn't know that, I'm sorry Cris." Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's no problem Mrs. Weasley; I understand that you were worried about how skinny I am." Cris said.

**Mr. Weasley liked Cris to sit next to him at dinner table so that he could bombard her with questions about Muggles, asking her to explain how things like plugs and the postal service worked. **

Cris giggled remembering the letter in fourth year.

**"Fascinating!" he would say, as Cris talked him through using a telephone. "Ingenious, really, how many ways Muggles have found of getting along without magic." **

This caused more giggles from Cris and a red faced Ron.

**Cris heard from Hogwarts one sunny morning about a week after she had arrived at The Burrow. She and Ron went down to breakfast to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny sitting at the kitchen table. The moment she saw Cris, Ginny accidentally knocked her porridge bowl on the floor with a loud clatter. Ginny seemed prone to knocking things over whenever Cris entered a room.**

"Thank god I'm over that now." Ginny said.

"I think we all are. It got kind of annoying." Cris said.

"True," Ginny said.

**She dived under the table to retrieve the bowel and emerged with her face glowing like the setting sun. Pretending she hadn't noticed this, Cris sat down and took the toast Mrs. Weasley offered her. **

**"Letters from the school," said Mr. Weasley, passing Cris and Ron identical envelopes of yellowish parchment, addressed in green ink. "Dumbledore already knows your hear Cris – doesn't miss a trick that man. You two've got them, too," he added, as Fred and George ambled in, still in their pajamas. **

**For a few minutes there was silence as they all read their letters. Cris' told her to catch the Hogwarts Express as usual from King's Cross station on September first. There was also a list of the new books she'd need for the coming year. **

**Second-year students will require: **

_**The standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk **_

_**Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Wandering with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

_**Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart**_

"Oh I'm so sorry; you have to deal with someone who is a fan of that loser." Padfoot said.

"No, it was worse, much worse." Ron said.

"Who could be worse?" Padfoot asked.

"Lockhart himself, I feel so sorry for the next year's teacher." Moony said. Remus looked sheepish but didn't look at his past self.

**Fred, who finished his own list, peered over at Cris'. **

**'You've been told to get all Lockhart's books, too!' he said. 'The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan – bet it's a witch."**

"Nope, it was worse than that dear brother." George said.

**At this point, Fred caught his mother's eye and quickly busied himself with the marmalade. **

**"That lot won't come cheap," said George, with a quick look at his parents. "Lockhart's books are really expensive ..."**

**"Well, we'll manage," said Mrs. Weasley, but she looked worried. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things second-hand." **

"You know, if you weren't still using your robes, mum might have gave them to me." Ginny said.

"And now I'm taller than you." Cris said.

"Because you got your growth spurt this summer." Ron said.

"Same with me," James, Lily and Lily J said.

"You too?" Cris asked.

"Yeah, James and Remus so far take after Dad and Papa." Lily J said.

"What about Connor and Ryker?" Lily J asked.

"Well Connor's nine and Ryker's five, Remus is thirteen." Teddy said.

"That's quite the age range there." Sirius said.

"It's not as bad as Keiran and his fiancé." Teddy said.

"Hey, she is as old as your girlfriend." Lily J said.

"Who is your girlfriend?" Remus asked.

"Later," Teddy said.

"Who is Keiran's fiancé?" Sirius asked.

"Later," Lily J said.

"I really hate that answer." James mumbled.

**"Oh, are you starting Hogwarts this year?" Cris asked Ginny. She nodded, blushing to the roots of her flaming hair, and put her elbow in the butter dish. Fortunately nobody saw this except Cris, because just then Ron's elder brother Percy walked in.**

"Here comes the prat." Ron muttered.

**He was already dressed, his Hogwarts prefect badge pinned to his knitted tank top. **

**"Morning, all," said Percy briskly. "Lovely day."**

**He sat down in the only remaining chair but leapt up again almost immediately, pulling back from underneath him a molting grey feather duster – at least, that was what Cris thought it was, until she saw it was breathing.**

"Ah, Errol." Bill said with a shake of his head.

**"Errol!" said Ron, taking the limp owl from Percy and extracting a letter from under its wing. "Finally – he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote to her saying we were going to try and rescue you from the Dursley's."**

**He carried Errol to a perch just inside the back door and tried to stand him on it, but Errol flopped straight off again so Ron laid him on the draining board instead, muttering, "Pathetic." Then he ripped open Hermione's letter and read it out loud: **

_**Dear Ron, and Cris if you're there, **_

"Yep, I'm there." Cris said with a smile.

_**I hope everything went all right that Cris is OK and that you didn't do anything illegal to get her out, Ron, because that would get Cris into trouble, too. I've been really worried and if Cris is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you use a different owl, because I think another delivery might finish this one off.**_

_**I'm very busy with school work, of course **_**– "How can she be?" said Ron in horror. "We're on holiday!" **

"Because we have homework over the holiday Red." Cris said.

– _**and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my school books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley?**_

_**Let me know what's happening as soon as you can, love from Hermione. **_

**"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too," said Mrs. Weasley, starting to clear the table. "What're you all up to today?"**

**Cris, Ron, Fred and George were planning to go up the hill to a small paddock the Weasley's owned. It was surrounded by trees that blocked it from the view of the village below, meaning that they could practice Quidditch there, as long as they didn't fly too high. They couldn't use real Quidditch balls, which would have been hard to explain if they had escaped and flown away over the village; instead they threw apples for each other to catch. They took in it turns to ride Cris' Nimbus two thousand, which was easily the best broom; Ron's old Shooting Star was often outstripped by passing butterflies.**

Ron's ears went pink but the others laughed. Though Cris had the idea of getting something really good for Ron's birthday.

**Five minutes later they were marching up the hill, broomsticks over their shoulders. They had asked Percy if he wanted to join them, but he said he was too busy. Cris had only seen Percy at meal-times so far; he stayed shut in his room the rest of the time.**

Cris noticed that Percy went as red as his hair and she could tell that he was thinking about his ex-girlfriend.

**"Wish I knew what he was up to," said Fred frowning. "He's not himself. His exam results came the day before you did; twelve O. and he hardly gloated at all."**

**"Ordinary Wizarding Levels," George explained, seeing Cris' puzzled look. **

"Thanks, I don't think I would have known until someone else explains it to me." Cris said.

**"Bill got twelve, too. If we're not careful, we'll have another Head Boy in the family. I don't think I could stand the shame." **

"What's wrong with being head boy?" Bill asked with an air of menace about him.

"Absolutely nothing," the twins said together.

**Bill was the oldest Weasley brother. He and the next brother, Charlie, had already left Hogwarts. Cris had never met either of them, but knew that Charlie was in Romania, studying dragons, and Bill in Egypt, working for the wizards' bank Gringotts. **

"I don't meet them until the summer before fourth year." Cris said to the group from the past. The nodded in understanding and James continued.

**"Dunno how Mum and Dad are going to afford all our school stuff this year," said George after a while. "Five sets of Lockhart books! And Ginny needs robes and a wand and everything ..." Cris said nothing.**

**She felt a bit awkward. **

"You don't have to be dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I won't be feeling like that if you would just let me help out a bit." Cris said.

"No, we couldn't possibly," Mr. Weasley said.

"Molly, Arthur, it wouldn't be any problem for her to do that. The Potter's have more than enough money. We're about as well off as the Black's or the Malfoy's." James said.

"Alright, just let us think about it." Arthur said. Cris nodded and James continued to read.

**Stored in an underground vault at Gringotts in London was a small fortune that her parents had left her. Of course, it was only in the wizarding world that she had money; you couldn't use Galleons, Sickles and Knuts in Muggle shops. She had never mentioned her Gringotts bank account to the Dursley's; she didn't think their horror of anything connected with magic would stretch to a large pile of gold. **

"Thank god you didn't tell them." Sirius said.

"Can you imagine it; they would probably drain it dry." Cris said.

"Thank god they can't get into Diagon Alley or Gringotts." Bill said.

**Mrs. Weasley woke them all early the following Wednesday. After a quick half-a-dozen bacon sandwiches each, they pulled on their coats and Mrs. Weasley took a flowerpot off the kitchen mantle-piece and peered inside. **

**"We're running low, Arthur," she sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today ... ah well, guest first! After you, Cris dear!" And she offered her the flowerpot. Cris stared at them all. **

**"W-what am I supposed to do?" she stammered. **

"Oohh, her first Floo travel." James said.

"No it's not," Sirius, Remus and Robin said.

"It's not?" Cris asked.

"Your first time was when you were 11 months old, and you did not like it." Robin said.

"The only one who could calm you down was this mutt." Remus said pointing at Sirius.

"Let's see if her opinion has changed any." Sirius said rubbing his hands together.

**"She's never travelled by Floo powder," said Ron suddenly. "Sorry, Cris I forgot."**

**"Never?" said Mr. Weasley. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?"**

**"I went on the underground –"**

**"Really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Were there escapators? How exactly –"**

Everyone laughed and Mr. Weasley turned red.

**"Not now, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before –"**

**"She'll be all right, Mum," said Fred. "Cris, watch us first." **

**He took a pinch of glittering powder out of the pot stepped up to the fire and threw the powder into the flames. With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than Fred, who stepped right into it, shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished. **

**"You must speak clearly, dear," Mrs. Weasley told Cris, as George dipped his hand into the flowerpot. "And mind you get out at the right gate ..." **

"You're going to overload her with too much information." Remus said worriedly.

"It's okay Remus, I was okay." Cris said.

**"The right what?" said Cris nervously, as the fire roared and whipped George out of sight too. **

**"Well, there are lots of wizard fires to choose from, you know, but as long as you've spoken clearly –"**

**"She'll be fine, Molly, don't fuss," said Mr. Weasley, helping himself to Floo powder too. **

**"But dear, if she got lost, how would we ever explain to her aunt and uncle?" **

"Like they would care." Cris scoffed.

**"They wouldn't mind," Cris reassured her. "Dudley would think it a brilliant joke if I got lost up a chimney. Don't worry about that." **

"At least you're getting out of there and to someone more responsible." Robin said.

"But I thought I was going to be living with Sirius?" Cris asked mock hurt.

"Hey," Sirius said. He jumped turning into Padfoot in the process and started to chase her around the room.

"So everyone knows that we're animagi?" James asked.

"Yeah, we know Mr. Potter." McGonagall said. Then they started to watch Sirius case his goddaughter, and then Cris did a flip over the couch and back onto the twins' laps.

"How did you do that?" Remus asked.

"During the summer's while I'm out of the house most of the time and there is this free gymnastic center that I would go to, it's a lot of fun." Cris said.

"I wanted to be a gymnast when I was younger." Lily said with a smile.

**"Well ... all right ... you go after Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, when you get into the fire, say when you get into the fire, say where you're going –"**

**"And keep your elbow tucked in," Ron advised. **

**"And your eyes shut," said Mrs. Weasley. "The soot –"**

**"Don't fidget," said Ron. "Or you might well fall out of the wrong fireplace –"**

**"But don't panic and get out early, wait until you see Fred and George." **

"This isn't going to be good." Sirius said rubbing his face.

**Trying to bear all this in mind, Cris took a pinch of Floo powder and walked to the edge of the fire. She took a deep breath, scattered the powder into the flames and stepped forward; the fire felt like a warm breeze; she opened her mouth and immediately swallowed a lot of hot ash.**

"Not good," Lily muttered.

**"D-Dia-gon Alley," she coughed. **

**It felt as though she was being sucked down a giant plug hole.**

"Good description." Moody said.

"Are you going to say that every time my descriptions are accurate?" Cris asked.

"More than likely, Bambi." Fred said.

**She seemed to be spinning very fast ... the roaring in her ears was deafening ... she tried to keep her eyes open but the whirl of green flames made her feel sick ... **

"So you still hate it." Sirius said with a smile.

"It makes me dizzy and lose my balance, I'd rather fly." Cris said.

**something hard knocked her elbow and she tucked it in tightly, still spinning ... now it felt as though cold hands were slapping her face ... squinting through her glasses she saw a blurred stream of fireplaces and snatched glimpses of the rooms beyond ... her bacon sandwiches were churning inside her ... She closed her eyes again wishing it would stop, and then – she fell, face forward, onto cold stone and felt her glasses shatter. **

"You should've taken off your glasses." James said.

"I do from now on when I'm wearing them." Cris said.

**Dizzy and bruised, covered in soot, she got gingerly to her feet, brushing the hair out of her eyes then holding her broken glasses up to her eyes. She was quite alone, but where she was, she was no idea. All she could tell was that she was standing on a stone fireplace of what looked like a large, dimly lit wizard's shop – but nothing in here was ever likely to be on a Hogwarts school list. **

"You need to get out of there, and quickly." Sirius and Padfoot said.

**A glass case nearby held a withered hand on a cushion, **

"You were there when my father and I went in weren't you?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Cris said sheepishly.

"So where were you hiding?" he asked. Cris smiled but didn't answer.

**a blood-stained pack of cards and a staring glass eye. Evil-looking masked leered down from the walls, an assortment of human bones lay upon the counter and rusty, spiked instruments hung from the ceiling. **

"Nothing's changed." Padfoot murmured. When everyone looked at him he grimaced before explaining.

"Before I ran away from home, my dear mum would drag my brother and I into Borgin and Burkes whenever we went into Diagon Alley." Padfoot said.

**Even worse, the dark, narrow street Cris could see through the dusty window shop was defiantly not Diagon Alley. **

**The sooner she got out of here, the better.**

"I agree," everyone muttered.

**Nose still stinging where it had hit the earth, Cris made her way swiftly and silently towards the door, but before she'd got halfway towards it, two people appeared on the other side of the glass: Draco Malfoy. **

"Sorry," Draco muttered.

"It's not your fault, I just have horrible luck." Cris said.

"I never thought I would see the day that a Potter and a Malfoy would be nice to each other." James said.

"That's a good thing though." Lily said.

**Cris looked quickly around and spotted a large black cabinet to her left; she shot inside it and pulled the doors closed, leaving a small crack to peer through. Seconds later, a bell clanged, and Malfoy stepped into the shop. The man who followed could only be his father. He had the same pale, pointed face and identical cold grey eyes.**

"My eyes aren't that cold are they?" Draco asked.

"Not like your father's but they are a little." Cris admitted.

"Hey Bolt, what are we going to do once we get back to school now that we are friendly with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"I'll get back to you on that." Cris said.

**Mr. Malfoy crossed the shop, looking lazily at the items on display, and rang the bell on the counter before turning to his son and saying, "Touch nothing, Draco."**

**Malfoy, who had reached the glass eye, said, "I thought you said you were going to but me a present." **

**"I said I would buy you a racing broom," said his father, drumming his fingers on the counter. "What's the good of that if I'm not in the house team?" said Malfoy, looking sulky and bad-tempered. "Cristal Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so she could play for Gryffindor. She's not even that good, it's just because she's famous ... famous for having a stupid scar on her head ..." Malfoy bent down to examine the skulls. "... everyone thinks she's so smart, wonderful Potter with her scar and her broomstick –"**

**"You have told me this at least a dozen times already," said Mr. Malfoy,**

"Do you have a secret crush on her Malfoy?" Sirius asked.

"I did for a while, but I got over it, I would be completely blind if I didn't see that she is good looking." Draco said. Cris blushed and James continued.

**with a quelling look at his son, "and I would remind you that it's not – prudent – to appear less fond of Cristal Potter, not when most of our kind regard her as the heroine who made the Dark Lord disappear – ah, Mr. Borgin." **

**A stooping man had appeared behind the counter, smoothing his greasy hair back from his face. **

**"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again," said Mr. Borgin in a voice as oily as his hair.**

"Are you related to by any chance Snape?" Sirius asked. Robin slapped him and glared.

"Be nice," Robin said.

"I'm so whipped," Padfoot whispered to his friends.

"Well you are marrying her and she is carrying your child." James whispered.

"Speaking of which, are you okay with this Moony, I mean she is your twin sister." Padfoot whispered.

"Of course I'm okay with it, I can't dictate her life, besides at the moment she is thirty five." Moony whispered.

**"Delighted – and young Master Malfoy, too – charmed. How mat I be of assistance? I must show you, just in today, and very reasonably priced –"**

**"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin, but selling," said Mr. Malfoy. **

**"Selling?" The smile faded slightly on, Mr. Borgin's face. **

**"You have heard, of course, that the Ministry is conducting more raids," said Mr. Malfoy, taking a roll of parchment from his inside pocket and unraveling it for Mr. Borgin to read. "I have a few – ah – items at home that might embarrass me, if the Ministry were to call ..."**

"That reminds me, how did you find out where it was hidden Mr. Weasley?" Draco asked.

"Ron told me, but I have no idea how he knew." Mr. Weasley said. The trio gulped but didn't answer.

**Mr. Borgin fixed a pince-nez to his nose and looked down the list. 'The Ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely?' Mr. Malfoy's lip curled. **

**'I have not been visited yet. The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows evermore meddlesome. There are rumors about a new Muggle Protection Act – no doubt that flea-bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it –"**

Glares were seen and growls were heard throughout the room.

**Cris felt a hot surge of anger.**

"Tell me you didn't do something stupid." Robin begged.

"I didn't, but I wanted to." Cris said.

**"– and as you can see, certain of these poisons might make it appear –"**

**"I understand, sir, of course," said Mr. Borgin. "Let me see ..." **

**"Can I have that?" interrupted Draco, pointing at the withered hand on its cushion. **

**"Ah, the hand of Glory!" said Mr. Borgin, abandoning Mr. Malfoy's list and scurrying over to Draco. **

"Great, please leave soon so Cris can get out of there." Lily said.

**"Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Your son has fine taste, sir." **

"Father did not like that at all." Draco said.

"I didn't reckon he did." Mr. Weasley said.

**"I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or a plunderer, Borgin," said Mr. Malfoy coldly and Mr. Borgin said quickly, **

**"No offense, sir, no offense intended –"**

**"Though if his marks don't pick up," said Mr. Malfoy, more coldly still, "that may indeed be all he fit for."**

**"It's not my fault," retorted Draco. "The teachers all have favorites, that Hermione Granger –"**

**"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizarding family beat you in every exam," snapped Mr. Malfoy. **

**"Ha!" said Cris under her breath, pleased to see Draco looking both abashed and angry. **

"That was just a show, I may have not liked the three of you but you three changed my mind about muggleborns." Draco said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, they are just as good if not sometimes better than purebloods, you've proven that." Draco said.

**"It's the same all over," said Mr. Borgin, in his oily voice. "Wizard blood is counting less everywhere –"**

**"Not with me," said Mr. Malfoy, his nostrils flaring. **

**"No, sir, nor with me, sir," said Borgin, with a deep bow. **

**"In that case, perhaps we can return to my list," said Mr. Malfoy shortly. "I am in something of a hurry, Borgin, I have important business elsewhere today." **

**They started to haggle. Cris watched nervously as Draco drew nearer and nearer to her hiding place, examining the objects for sale. He paused to examine a long chain coil of hangman's rope and to read, smirking, the card propped on a magnificent necklace of opals: **_**Caution: Do Not Touch. Cursed – Has Claimed the Lives of Nineteen Muggle Owners to Date**_**. **

"I was just trying to stay out of the way; my father has a temper that could rival your uncle." Draco said.

"Did he ever hit you?" Cris asked.

"No, my mother always stopped him." Draco said.

**Draco turned away and saw the cabinet right in front of him. He walked forward ... he stretched out his hand for the handle... **

**"Done," said Mr. Malfoy at the counter. "Come Draco!" Cris wiped her forehead on her sleeve as Draco turned away. "Good day to you, Mr. Borgin, I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow to pick up the goods." The moment the door closed, Mr. Borgin dropped his oily manner. **

**"Good day yourself, Mister Malfoy, and if the stories are true, you haven't sold me half of what's in your manor ..." **

**Muttering darkly, Mr. Borgin disappeared into a back room. Cris waited for a minute in case he came back, then quietly as she could, slipped out of the cabinet, past the glass cases and out of the shop door. **

"I don't know if this is better or worse." Remus said.

"I know right, you need to get out there and fast." Sirius said.

**Clutching her broken glasses to her face she stared around. She had emerged into a dingy alleyway that seemed to be made up of shops devoted to the Dark Arts. The one she'd just left, Borgin and Burkes, looked like the largest, but opposite was a nasty window display of shrunken heads, and two doors down, a large cage was alive with gigantic black spiders.**

"Do you have to mention the spiders?" Ron asked.

"Sorry Red," Cris laughed.

**Two shabby-looking wizards were watching her from the shadow of a doorway, muttering to each other. **

"Get out of there, now!" James cried out.

**Feeling jumpy, Cris set off, trying to hold her glasses on straight and hoping against hope she'd be able to find her way out of there. **

**An old wooden street sign hanging over a shop selling poisonous candles told her she was in Knockturn Alley. This didn't help, as Cris had never heard of the place. She supposed she hadn't spoken clear enough through her mouthful of ashes back at the Weasley's fire. Trying to stay calm, she wondered what to do. **

**"Not lost are you, my dear?" said a voice in her ear, making her jump. An aged woman stood in front of her, holding a tray of what looked horribly like whole human fingers.**

"They probably were." Padfoot said.

**She leered at her, showing mossy teeth. Cris backed away. **

**"I'm fine, thanks," she said. "I'm just –"**

**"CRIS! What d'yeh think yer doin' down there?"**

"Thank god, it's Hagrid." Moony said.

"You'll be getting out there now." Sirius sighed in relief.

**Cris' heart leaped. So did the witch; a load of fingernails cascaded down over her feet and she cursed the massive form of Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, came striding towards them, beetle-black eyes flashing over his great bristling beard. **

**"Hagrid!" Cris croaked in relief. "I was lost ... Floo powder ..." **

**Hagrid seized Cris by the scruff of the neck and pulled her away from the witch, knocking the tray right out of her hands. Her shrieks followed them all the way along the twisted alleyway out into the bright sunlight. Cris saw the familiar, snow-white marble building in the distance: Gringotts bank. Hagrid had steered her right into Diagon Alley. **

**"Yer a mess!" said Hagrid gruffly; brushing soot off Cris so forcefully he nearly knocked her into a barrel of dragon dung outside an apothecary's. "Skulkin' around Knockturn Alley, I dunno – dodgy place, Cris – don' want no one ter see yeh down there –" **

"What was he doing down there anyway?" Robin asked.

"He was after flesh eating slug repellant." Cris answered.

**"I realized that," said Cris, ducking as Hagrid made to brush her off again. "I told you, I was lost – what were you doing down there, anyway?"**

**"I was looking for Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent," growled Hagrid. "They're ruinin' the school cabbages. Yer not on yer own?"**

**"I'm staying at the Weasley's but we got separated," Cris explained. "I've got to go and find them ..."**

**They set off together down the street. **

**"How come yeh never wrote back ter me?" said Hagrid, as Cris explained jogged alongside him (she had to take three steps to every stride of Hagrid's enormous boots). Cris explained all about Dobby and the Dursley's. **

"Everything?" Lily asked.

"Well not everything, although, I think he suspected it." Cris said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone though?" Sirius asked.

"I did at one time and when my primary school teacher confronted my aunt and uncle about it my bruises were healed and they denied it. There was nothing she could do, and that nigh my uncle locked in the cupboard again and made it sure that the bruises didn't show." Cris said.

A lot of growls were heard throughout the room. The twins wrapped their arms tighter around Cris and looked over to her dad.

"Dad, can you please continue to read?" she asked her eyes wide and begging. James sighed and nodded and continued to read.

**"Ruddy Muggles," growled Hagrid. "If I'd've known –"**

**"Cris! Cris! Over here!" Cris looked and saw Hermione Granger standing at the top of the white flight steps of Gringotts. She ran down to meet them, her bushy brown hair flying behind her. **

**"What happened to your glasses? Hello, Hagrid ... Oh, it's wonderful to see you two again ... Are you coming into Gringotts, Cris?"**

**"As soon as I've found the Weasley's," said Cris. **

**"Yeh won't have ter wait," grinned Hagrid. Cris and Hermione looked around; sprinting up the crowded street were Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Mr. Weasley.**

"I think we all were frantic." George said.

"It's nice to know that you all care about her." Lily said.

"Well she is a part of our family apparently even more so in the future." Mrs. Weasley said smiling at Lily J.

**"Cris," Mr. Weasley panted. "We hoped you'd only gone one grate to far ..." He mopped his glistening bald patch. "Molly's frantic – she's coming now."**

**"Where did you come out?" Ron asked. **

**"Knockturn Alley," said Hagrid grimly. **

**"Brilliant!" said Fred and George together. **

**"We've never been allowed in," said Ron enviously. **

"We don't want to go there now," the twins and Ron said.

"Good, you don't want to." Cris said.

**"I should ruddy well hope not," growled Hagrid. **

**Mrs. Weasley now came galloping into view, her handbag swinging wildly in one hand, Ginny just clinging onto the other. **

**"Oh, Cris – oh, my dear – you could have been anywhere –"**

**Gasping for breath she pulled a large cloths brush out of her bag and began to sweeping off the soot Hagrid hadn't managed to beat away. Mr. Weasley took Cris' glasses, gave them a tap of his wand and returned them as good as new.**

"That is a very useful spell, especially if you have glasses." James said.

"And for other stuff as well." Cris said.

**"Well, gotta be off," said Hagrid, who was having his hand wrung by Mrs. Weasley ("Knockturn Alley! If you hadn't found her Hagrid!"). "See yer at Hogwarts!" **

**And he strode away, head and shoulders taller than anyone else in the packed street. **

**"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Cris asked Ron and Hermione as they climbed the Gringotts steps. "Malfoy and his father." **

**"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" said Mr. Weasley sharply behind them. **

**"No he was selling."**

**"So he's worried," said Mr. Weasley with grim satisfaction. "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something ..." **

"It would be a good thing if you got him for something Arthur." Sirius said.

**"You be careful Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley sharply, as they were ushered into the bank by a bowing goblin at the door. "That family's trouble, don't go biting off more than you can chew" **

**"So you don't think am a match for Lucius Malfoy?" said Mr. Weasley indignantly,**

"As long as it was in a fair fight then you could be a match for him." Cris said.

"Father wouldn't fight fair, it's not his way." Draco said.

**but he was distracted almost at once by the sight of Hermione's parents, who were standing nervously at the counter ran all along the great marble hall, waiting for Hermione to introduce them. **

**"But you're **_**Muggles**_**!" said Mr. Weasley delightedly. **

**"We must have a drink! What's that you got there? Oh, you're changing your Muggle money. Molly look!" He pointed excitedly at the ten pound note in Mr. Granger's hand.**

"Mum and Dad thought you were kind of weird at first but they liked you in the end." Hermione said with a smile.

**"Met you back here," said Ron to Hermione, as the Weasley's and Cris were led off to their underground vaults by another Gringotts goblin. **

**The vaults were reached by means of small, goblin-driven carts that sped along miniature train-tracks through the bank's underground tunnels. Cris enjoyed the breakneck journey down to the Weasley's vault, but felt dreadful, far worse than she had in Knockturn Alley, when it was opened.**

**There was a very small pile of silver sickles inside, and just one gold Galleon. **

The Weasley's blushed brightly.

"Once I'm cleared I can give you the money that was stolen from your brothers Molly." Sirius said.

"Thank you Sirius," Molly said with tears in her eyes.

**Mrs. Weasley felt right into the corners before sweeping the whole lot into her bag. Cris felt worse when they reached her vault. She tried to block the content from view as she hastily shoved handfuls of coins into a leather bag. **

Cris blushed while the Weasley's just smiled.

"So that's what you were doing." Fred said laughing.

**Back outside on the marble steps, they all separated. Percy muttered vaguely about needing a new quill. Fred and George had spotted their friend, Lee Jordan. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny went to the second-hand robe shop. Mr. Weasley was insisting on taking the Grangers off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. **

Mrs. Weasley smiled and kissed her husband much to their kids' complaints. Cris smiled sadly thinking about her parents. She more than wished multiple times that she would have a normal life, but Fate was cruel and decided to give her the most challenging life it can.

Sensing that his pup was thinking Sirius went over to her and hugged her. Cris hugged him back and brought her back to his seat and had her sit in his lap.

"What's the matter pup?" Sirius asked.

"Life isn't fair and Fate's a bitch." Cris mumbled.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because instead of me growing up with a happy family with younger siblings and parents that tease and embarrass me I grow up being abused and unloved lied to for most of my life. It's not fair Siri; I just want to be normal." Cris said.

"I know sweetheart, I know. Just let it out." Sirius said rubbing her back as she silently cried into his shoulder.

"Is she alright?" Lily asked. Sirius shook his head as he held her tighter to him, comforting her as best he could.

"Go ahead and continue Prongs, she'll be alright." Remus said. James nodded and continued reading.

**"We'll all meet a Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your school books," said Mrs. Weasley, setting off with Ginny. "And not one step down Knockturn Alley!" she shouted at the twins' retreating backs. **

"We don't want to go anymore." The twins said. They were startled that the girl they love started to cry after she saw their parents kiss.

**Cris, Ron and Hermione strolled off along winding, cobbled street. The bag of gold, silver and bronze jangling cheerfully in Cris' pocket was clamoring to be spent, so she bought three large strawberry and peanut-butter ice-creams which they slurped happily **

"Cris is always doing that, she always buys treats for us whenever we are out like that." Hermione said smiling sadly at her best friend who was still silently crying into her godfather's shoulder.

"That's sweet of her." Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

**as they wandered up the alley, examining the fascinating shop windows. Ron gazed longingly at a full set of Chudley Cannon robes in the window of 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' until Hermione dragged them off to buy ink and parchment next door. In Gambol and Japes Wizarding joke shop, they met Fred, George and Lee Jordan, who were stocking up on 'Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks', and old clocks covered in potion stains they found Percy, deeply immersed in a small and deeply boring book called **_**Prefects Who Gained Power. **_

**"A study of Hogwarts Prefects and their later careers," Ron read aloud of the back cover. "That sounds fascinating ..."**

**"Go away," Percy snapped. **

**"Course, he's very ambitious, Percy, he's got it all planned out ... he wants to be Minister of Magic ..." Ron told Cris and Hermione in an undertone, as they left Percy to it.**

"I wouldn't surprised if he did end up being the minister." Ron muttered.

**An hour later, they headed for Flourish and Blotts. They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop. As they approached it, they saw to their surprise a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows. **

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART **_

_**will be signing copies of his autobiography **_

_**MAGICAL ME **_

_**today 12.30 – 4.30 pm **_

"I remember reading about this; I could tell by your face that you hated your fame." Remus said. Cris turned and gave him a small smile with the tears still going down her face. Once she started crying it always takes a while for her to stop.

**"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"**

**The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. **

**A harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying "Calmly, please ladies ... don't push, there ... mind the books, now ..."**

**Cris, Ron and Hermione squeezed inside. A long queue wounded right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. They each grabbed a copy of break with a banshee, and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasley's were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Granger. **

**"Oh, there you are, good," said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair. **

**"We'll be able see him in a minute ..." **

**Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzling white teeth to the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue which exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.**

"He is such a fraud." Ron said trying to make his best friend laugh.

"That he was," Cris muttered into Sirius' shoulder.

**A short irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash. **

**"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet." **

**"Big deal," said Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it. **

**Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. **

"It was all your fault Ron," Cris said with a small smile.

"Sorry Cris," Ron said with a smile as well.

**He looked up. He saw Ron – and then he saw Cris.**

"Aw man," Padfoot said.

"And what's worse is that you can't get away." Moony said. Everyone was now trying to make Cris smile through her tears.

**He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Cristal Potter?"**

**The crowd parted, whispering excitedly. Lockhart dived forward, seized Cris' arm and pulled her to the front. The crowd burst into applause.**

Cris shuddered and that left Sirius wondering what happened.

**Cris' face burned as Lockhart shook her hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasley's.**

**"Nice big smile, Cris," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."**

"She can get on the front page by herself without you standing right next to her." Bill growled.

**When he finally let go of Cris' hand, she could hardly feel her fingers. She tried to sidle back over to the Weasley's,**

"We saw you; your face just screamed escape!" Hermione said.

"You could tell on the front page as well." Remus said with a chuckle.

"Thanks," Cris said. Remus could tell that she was almost done, her eyes were red but still had stray tears in them.

**but Lockhart threw an arm around her waist and clamped her tightly to his side. **

**"Ladies and Gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Cris here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, she only wanted to come to buy my autobiography – which I shall be happy to present her free of charge –" the crowd applauded again,**

"Which I gave to Mrs. Weasley." Cris said.

**"- she had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Cris a little shake that made her glasses to end of her nose, 'that she would be shortly getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have the great pleasure in announcing that, this September, I will be taking up the post Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."**

"Ah man, I knew you had him but it being confirmed like this just sucks." Sirius said. Cris chuckled a little bit before James continued reading.

**The crowd cheered and clapped and Cris found herself being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. Staggering slightly under the weight, she managed to make her way out of the limelight**

"You were pretty quick about it." George said.

"I didn't like being touched by him, it felt weird." Cris said.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, it just felt weird." Cris said.

**to the edge of the room, where Ginny was standing next to her new cauldron. **

**"You have these," she mumbled to her, tipping the books into her cauldron. "I'll buy my own –"**

**"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice Cris had no trouble recognizing. She straightened up and found herself face to face with Draco, who was wearing his usual sneer. **

**"Famous Cristal Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."**

"Sorry about that, for all I knew you looked like you enjoyed it." Draco said.

"I've become very good at hiding my emotions." Cris said with a shrug.

**"Leave her alone, she didn't want all that!" said Ginny. **

**It was the first time Ginny had spoken in front of Cris. She was glaring at Malfoy.**

"Ah, she speaks!" Bill said with a smile. Ginny glared at her eldest brother who clamed up.

"You know I was slightly taken aback by that." Draco muttered his cheeks tinged pink.

**"Potter, you've got yourself a fan!" drawled Malfoy. Ginny went scarlet as Ron and Hermione fought their way across the room, both clutching stacks of Lockhart's books. **

**"Oh, it's you," said Ron, looking at Malfoy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Cris here, eh?"**

"You thought I sent Dobby?" Draco asked.

"Well you seemed a likely choice at the time." Ron said with a shrug.

**"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Malfoy. "I suppose your parent will have to go hungry for a month to pay for that lot." **

**Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into his cauldron, too, and started towards Malfoy, but Cris and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket. **

**"Now, now Draco, Play nicely" **

**It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way. **

**"Miss Potter," he breathed at Cris, "forgive me." Before Cris could protest he pulled her forward pushing up her fringe to show her scar to the fullest possible. **

"Let go of her!" snarled the twins, Sirius, Lily, Robin, Remus, James, Padfoot, Moony, Lily J and Teddy.

**"Your scar is legend," he said "as of course the wizard who gave it to you." Cris yanked herself away from him. **

"Good girl," Moody said.

**"Voldemort killed my parents," she said coldly, "he was nothing more than a murderer." **

"That's my girl." James said proudly.

**"Very brave saying the name," sneered Mr. Malfoy, "Or very foolish." **

"Nope, just a mixture of both I think." Ginny said. Cris smiled and James continued reading.

**"Ron! Ginny! Cris!" said Mr. Weasley struggling over with Fred and George. **

**"What are you doing? It's mad in here, let's go outside."**

**"Well, well, well Arthur Weasley." said Mr. Malfoy. **

**"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley coldly. **

**"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids ... I hope they pay you enough overtime?"**

**He reached out into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amidst the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of **_**A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration. **_

**"Obviously not," he said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgraces to the name of Wizards if they don't even pay you for it?"**

**Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny.**

"You are very observant, you know that?" Mr. Weasley said.

"Sorry, but you can't always help what you think." Cris said quietly.

"Too true," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

**"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard Malfoy," he said. **

Cheers were heard throughout the room.

**"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley ... and I thought your family could sink no lower – "**

**There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backwards into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spell books came thundering down on all their heads;**

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur!" chanted the marauders.

"Dad, Dad, Dad!" the twins, Bill and Charlie chanted.

**there was a yell of "Get him, Dad!" from Fred; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"; the crowd stamped backwards, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please – please!" cried the assistant and then , louder than all, "Break it up, there, gents, break it up –"**

**Hagrid was wading towards them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an **_**Encyclopedia of Toadstools**_**. **

"Father a black eye by the time we got home." Draco said with a smile. Everyone was now either chuckling or smiling widely.

**He was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering malice. **

Cris looked down thinking that if only she could have seen the diary then nothing could have happened this year.

"Cris it wasn't your fault, you know that right?" Ginny asked. Cris smiled at her but said nothing so James continued reading.

**"Here, girl – take your book – it's the best your father can give you –"**

**Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckoned Draco and swept from the shop. **

**'Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," said Hagrid, almost lifting Mr. Weasley off his feet as he straightened his robes. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that. No Malfoy's worth listen' ter. Bad blood, that's what it is. Come on now – let's get out of here." **

"Not everyone is like that; your great grandfather was a pretty decent man Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

"So what you're saying is 'don't judge people by their parents' actions'?" Cris asked.

"Exactly," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling madly. Snape looked down rethinking his past actions on the young girl that life has been so cruel to.

**The assistant looked as though he wanted to stop them from leaving, but he barley came up to Hagrid waist and seemed to think better of it. **

**They hurried up the street, the Grangers shaking with fright and Mrs. Weasley beside her with fury. **

"You been on that side of her fury, haven't you Siri?" Robin asked smiling at Sirius. Sirius just smirked but looked away not looking anyone in the eye, which made the past and present marauders laugh.

**"A fine example to set to your children ... brawling in public ... what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought ..."**

**"He was pleased,' said Fred. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking the bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report – said it was all publicity."**

**But it was subdued group who headed back to the fireside in the Leaky Cauldron, where Cris, the Weasley's and all their shopping would be travelling back to The Burrow using Floo powder. They said goodbye to the Grangers, who were leaving the pub for the Muggle street on the other side. Mr. Weasley started to ask about how bus stops worked, but stopped quickly at the look on Mrs. Weasley's face. **

**Cris took off her glasses and put them safely in her pocket before helping herself to Floo powder. It defiantly wasn't her favorite way to travel. **

"It's not my favorite either." James and Lily said as he closed the book.

"That's the chapter." James said.

"Well, before we start the next chapter, I think we should break for lunch." Mrs. Weasley said.

Mrs. Weasley, Lily, Ginny, Robin, Lily J and Cris went to start on lunch leaving Tonks out of the kitchen. While the past marauders and the Weasley boys looked over at Sirius to ask what that was all about.


	26. Chapter 5: The Whomping Willow

The girls were in the kitchen cooking lunch so the guys were free to talk about anything and everything. The twins cornered Sirius to see why their girl was crying.

"So what was that about?" Fred asked.

"She said that Life was cruel and Fate was a bitch." Sirius said sighing.

"Why would she think that?" Ron asked.

"Because she didn't have a chance to be normal. What she wants more than anything in the world is what you have Ron. Siblings to tease you, parents to embarrass you, the whole nine. She's jealous of you because you do. But most of all she's pissed at Voldemort for taking that chance away from her." Remus said.

"When all this is over we are so changing the future." James said. He wanted his little girl to grow up and have a normal life.

Soon the girls came back in with a trey full of sandwiches and sat down eating them as Lily picked up the book to read chapter 5.

"**Chapter 5: The Whomping Willow," **Lily read.

"And what were you doing by that tree?" James asked.

"It wasn't on purpose, but it will explain." Cris said.

"You didn't get hurt did you?" Remus asked.

"No," Cris said.

**The end of the summer came too quickly for Cris' liking. She was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts, but her month at The Burrow had been the happiest of her life. It was difficult not to feel jealous of Ron **

"So it is true," Ron murmured.

"You know Cris, you are a part of the family." Bill said.

"Even though you don't have the red hair or the freckles," Fred said with a smile. Cris chuckled and hugged all the Weasley's.

**when she thought of the Dursley's and the sort of welcome she could expect next time she turned up at Privet Drive.**

"It wasn't too bad was it?" James asked.

"Nothing more than usual." Cris said.

**On their last evening, Mrs. Weasley conjured up a sumptuous dinner which included some of Cris' favorite things, ending with a mouthwatering treacle pudding.**

"Mmmm," Lily and James said.

"So that's where I get it from." Cris exclaimed. Everyone chuckled until Lily continued.

**Fred and George rounded off the evening with a display of Filibuster fireworks; they filled the kitchen with red and blue stars that bounced from the ceiling to wall for at least half an hour. Then it was time for a last mug of hot chocolate and bed.**

"I like that routine." James said.

"It is relaxing." Cris said.

**It took a long while to get started next morning. They were up at cock-crow, but somehow they still seemed to have a great deal to do. Mrs. Weasley dashed about in a bad mood looking for spare socks and quills, people kept colliding on the stairs,**

"Well they are a little narrow." Bill said.

"Question is why was everyone colliding?" Charlie asked.

"I almost tripped, I always do that when I'm in a hurry." Cris said with a sheepish smile.

"So that's where Remus gets it from." Lily J exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"My brother Remus, in fact he was born on your birthday which is why mom named him Remus. Anyway he was so excited when he was about to be sorted that he almost tripped as he walked up to the sorting hat." Lily J said.

"Cris did that too!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Can we talk about my almost clumsiness later?" Cris asked with a blush apparent on her cheeks.

**half-dressed with bits of toast in their hands, and Mr. Weasley nearly broke his neck, tripping over a stray chicken as the crossed the yard carrying Ginny's trunk to the car.**

"Oh, sorry Mr. Weasley." Cris said sheepishly.

"It's alright Cris, you had no idea that your thoughts would be written down in a book." Mr. Weasley said. He looked over at his wife with uncertainly then Lily continued wondering what the two of them were talking about.

**Cris couldn't see how eight people, six large trunks, two owls and a rat were going to fit into one small Ford Anglia. She had reckoned, of course, without the special features which Mr. Weasley had added.**

"Arthur, what did you do?" Mrs. Weasley asked menacingly.

"Nothing awful, just useful." Mr. Weasley said.

**"Not a word to Molly," he whispered to Cris as he opened the boot and showed her how it had been magically expanded so that the trunks fitted easily. **

"I guess it's not as bad as making the thing fly." Mrs. Weasley conceded.

**When at last they were all in the car, Mrs. Weasley glanced into the back seat, where Cris, Ron, Fred, George and Percy were all sitting comfortably side by side, and said, "Muggles do know more than we give them credit for, don't they?" She said as she and Ginny got into the front seat, which had been stretched so that it resembled a park bench. "I mean you'd never know it was this roomy from the outside, would you?"**

"Anglia's are small, and don't have much room. It makes sense that Arthur put an expansion charm on it." Remus said.

**Mr. Weasley started up the engine and they trundled out of the yard, Cris turned for one last look of the house. She barely had time to wonder when she'd see it again **

"Every summer except for this year." Cris said sadly.

"Where did you go this summer?" Lily asked.

"Headquarters." Cris said simply but didn't explain any further.

**when they were back: George had forgotten his box of Filibusters fireworks. Five minutes after that, they skidded to a halt in the yard because Fred had forgotten his broomstick. They had almost reached the motorway when Ginny shrieked that she'd left her diary.**

"I should have just left it, everything wouldn't have happened this year." Ginny said.

"You didn't know that this would happen." Ron said.

"I know, I just wish I would have told someone sooner." Ginny said.

**By the time she had clamored back into the car, they were running very late, and tempers were running high. **

"It was all mum," Fred, George, Ginny and Ron said. Percy didn't say anything still thinking about how he has treated Cris.

**Mr. Weasley glanced at his wife. **

**"Molly, dear –"**

**"No, Arthur."**

**"No one would see. This little button here is an Invisibility Boost I installed – that'd get us up in the air – then we fly above the clouds. We'd be there in ten minutes and no one would be the wiser ..."**

"Flying it would be faster." Sirius said.

"And we wouldn't have been so late." Cris said.

"How late were you?" Tonks asked.

"All in good time." Cris said with a smile.

**"I said no, Arthur, not in brought daylight."**

**They reached King's Cross at quarter to eleven. Mr. Weasley dashed across the road to get the trolleys for their trunks and they all hurried into the station. **

"Fifteen minutes, I think that's the latest that we've ever been." Charlie said.

"We were a bit rushed that year." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Cris caught the Hogwarts Express the previous year. The tricky bit was getting onto platform nine and three quarters, which wasn't visible to the Muggle eye. What you had to do was walk through the solid barrier dividing the platforms nine and ten. It didn't hurt, **

"Unless it's blocked," Ron mumbled. Remus and Moony heard and their eyes widened.

**but it had to be done carefully so that no Muggles noticed you vanishing. **

**"Percy first," said Mrs. Weasley, looking nervously at the clock overhead, which showed they had only five minutes to disappear casually through the barrier. **

**Percy strode forward and vanished. Mr. Weasley went next, Fred and George followed. **

**"I'll go with Ginny and you two come right after us," Mrs. Weasley told Cris and Ron, grabbing Ginny's hand and set off. In the blink of an eye they were gone.**

"I should have stayed and made sure that you two got through." Mrs. Weasley said sighing.

"God, what happened?" Sirius asked.

**"Let's go together, we've only got a minute," Ron said to Cris. **

**Cris made sure that Hedwig's cage was safely wedged on top of her trunk and wheeled her trolley about to face the barrier. She felt perfectly confident; this wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as using Floo powder. Both of them bent low over there handles of their trolleys and walked purposefully towards the barrier, gathering speed. A few feet away from it, they broke into a run and –**

**CRASH**

"Crash?" Kingsley asked.

"What do you mean by crash?" Sirius asked. Ron and Cris didn't answer so Lily continued readin feeling very apprehensive.

**Both trolleys hit the barrier and bounced backwards. Ron's trunk fell off with a loud thump. Cris was knocked off her feet, and Hedwig's cage bounced onto the shiny floor and she rolled away, shrieking indignantly. People all around them stared and a guard nearby yelled, "What in blazes d'you think you're doing?"**

**"Lost control of the trolley," Cris gasped, clutching her ribs as she got up.**

"How did that happen?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"My ribs collided with the handles of my trolley." Cris said with a shrug.

**Ron ran to pick up Hedwig, who was causing such a scene that there was a lot of murmuring about cruelty to animals from around the surrounding crowd. **

"People have noticed you now, this is not good." Moody said.

**"Why can't we get through?" Cris hissed to Ron. **

**"I dunno –"**

**Ron looked wildly around. A dozen curious people were still watching them.**

"Not good," Sirius mumbled grabbing Robin's hand.

**"We're going to miss the train," Ron whispered. "I don't understand why the gateways sealed itself ..." **

"Why did it seal itself? You weren't doing anything that would alert the Muggles." Moony asked.

"It will be revealed shortly, I promise." Cris said.

**Cris looked up at the giant clock with a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. Ten seconds ... nine seconds ... **

**She wheeled her trolley forward cautiously until it was right against the barrier, and pushed with all her might. The metal remained solid. **

**Three seconds ... two seconds ... one second ... **

**"It's gone," said Ron, sounding stunned. "The train's left. What if Mum and Dad can't get back through to us? Have you got any Muggle money?"**

**Cris gave a hollow laugh. "The Dursley's haven't given me pocket money in six years." **

"They gave you some before?" Padfoot asked.

"Yeah, because we were in a store and Dudley was making a scene in a store asking for some money so Aunt Petunia gave us both some money." Cris said.

**Ron pressed his ear to the cold barrier. **

**"Can't hear a thing," he said tensely. "What are we going to do? I don't know how long it'll take Mum and Dad to get back to us." **

**They looked around. People were still watching them, mainly because of Hedwig's continuing screeches. **

**"I think we'd better go and wait by the car," said Cris. "We're attracting too much atten –"**

**"Cris!" said Ron, his eyes gleaming. "The car!" **

"You didn't!" James exclaimed.

"Oh they did," McGonagall said.

"That is awesome!" Padfoot exclaimed.

"It is not, they could have been killed!" screeched Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes they could have plus expose magic!" Lily shouted. Cris and Ron looked sheepish but didn't say anything.

"I can see that it was Ron's idea in the first place." Hermione said.

**"What about it?"**

**"We can fly the car to Hogwarts!"**

**"But I thought –"**

**"We're stuck right? And we've got to get to school, haven't we? And even underage wizards are allowed to use magic if it's a real emergency, section nineteen or something of the Restriction of Thingy ..."**

"That makes it sound so official Ron." Tonks said with a laugh.

"I was twelve," Ron mumbled, his ears turning pink.

**Cris' feeling of panic turned suddenly to excitement. **

**"Can you fly it?"**

**"No problem" said Ron, wheeling his trolley around to face the exit. **

**"C'mon, let's go, if we hurry we'll be able to follow the Hogwarts Express." **

"At least that's a decent plan, kiddo." Sirius said.

"As long as you are not seen." Lily said.

**And they marched off through the crowd of Muggles, out of the station and back into the side road where the Ford Angelia was parked. **

**Ron unlocked the cavernous with a series of taps with his wand. They heaved their trunks back in, put Hedwig on the back seat and got into the front. **

**"Check no one's watching," said Ron, starting the ignition with another tap of his wand. Cris stuck her head out of the window: traffic was rumbling along the main road ahead, but their street was empty. **

"At least they weren't being watched." Moony said.

"That's a relief; I just hope nothing else goes wrong." Robin said.

"This is Cris we're talking about, it will go wrong." Remus said with a sigh.

**"Ok," she said. **

**Ron pressed a tiny silver button on the dashboard. The car around them vanished – and so did they. Cris could feel the seat vibrating beneath her, hear the engine, feeling her hands on her knees and her glasses on her nose, but for all she could see, she had become a pair of eyeballs, floating a few feet above the ground in a dingy street full of parked cars.**

"You have a wild imagination, you know that?" James asked.

"Yeah, it does seem to run wild since I wasn't allowed to use it as a kid." Cris said.

**"Let's go," said Ron's voice from her right. **

**The ground and the dirty buildings on either side fell away, dropping down out of sight as the car rose; in seconds, the whole of London lay, smoky and glittering below them. Then there was a popping noise and the car, Cris and Ron reappeared.**

"You need to disappear!" Sirius shouted.

"Get in the clouds!" Remus said.

**"Uh oh," said Ron, jabbing at the Invisibility Booster. "It's faulty –"**

**Both of them pummeled it. The car vanished. Then it flickered back again. **

**"Hold on!" Ron yelled, and he slammed his foot on the accelerator; they shot straight into the low woolly clouds and everything turned dull and foggy. **

**"Now what?" said Cris, blinking at the solid mass of cloud pressing on them from all sides. **

**"We need to see the train to know what direction to go in," said Ron. **

**"Dip back down again – quickly –"**

**They dropped back beneath the clouds and twisted around their seats, squinting at the ground –**

**"I can see it!" Cris yelled. "Right ahead – there!"**

**The Hogwarts Express was streaking along below them like a scarlet snake.**

"Snake, you had to use that comparison, didn't you?" Ron asked.

"Yep, it did look like that." Cris said.

**"Due North," said Ron, checking the compass on the dashboard. "Ok, we'll just have to check on it every hour or so. Hold on ..." And they shot up through the clouds. A minute or so later, they burst out into the blaze of sunlight. **

**It was a different world. The wheels of the car skimmed the sea of fluffy cloud, the sky a bright, endless blue under the blinding white sun. **

"That would be a great view especially at sunset." Lily said with a smile.

"It was, it was very calming almost as much as flying on a broom." Cris said.

"I can imagine." Padfoot said with a smile.

**"All we've got to worry about now are aeroplanes," said Ron. **

**They looked at each other and started to laugh; for a long time, they couldn't stop.**

"Why were you laughing?" James asked.

"I have no idea," Ron said.

"It might have been the adrenaline." Cris said.

"Could be," Remus said.

**It was as though they had been plunged into a fabulous dream. This, thought Cris, was the only way to travel: past swirls and turrets of snowy cloud, in a car full of hot, bright sunlight, with a fat pack of toffees in the glove compartment, and the prospect of seeing Fred and George's jealous faces when they landed smoothly and spectacularly on the sweeping lawn in front of Hogwarts castle.**

"That didn't quite happen," Ron said.

**They made regular checks on the train as they flew further and further north, each dip beneath the clouds showing them a different view. London was soon far behind them, replaced by neat green fields which gave way in turn to wide, purplish moors, villages with tiny toy churches and a great city alive with cars like multi-colored ants. **

A couple people shook their heads at that.

**Several uneventful hours later, however, Cris had to admit that some of the fun was wearing off. **

**The toffees had made them extremely thirsty and they had nothing to drink. She and Ron had pulled of their jumpers, but Cris' T-shirt was sticking to the back of her seat her glasses kept sliding down the end of her sweaty nose. **

"I wished I had brought along hair ties that was unbearable on my neck." Cris said.

"I can imagine, do you have my thick hair as well?" Lily asked.

"I guess so, plus my black hair it's a disaster waiting to happen." Cris said.

"It seems as though the two of you were already punished," McGonagall said.

"Yeah, just a bit." Ron said.

**She was trying to move her hair which was overheating her neck, cursing that she never had a hair bobbles on her, **

"I always carry them now," Cris said showing her wrist where she kept them.

**but she didn't like tying her hair up so why would she have them? **

"You should, you look lovely with it up." Ginny said.

"I like it down most of the time though." Cris whined crossing her arms. That made Ginny and Luna laugh.

"You can't control the length of your hair?" Tonks asked.

"No, I can just change its color." Cris said.

**She had stopped noticing the fantastic cloud shapes now, and was thinking longingly of the train miles below, where you could buy ice-cold pumpkin juice from a trolley pushed by a plump witch. Why hadn't they been able to get onto the platform nine and three quarters?**

**"Can't be much further can it?" croaked Ron, hours later still, as the sun started to sink beneath the floor of the cloud, staining it a deep pink.**

"Good, you're not going to get heat stroke." Lily said.

"Yeah, we weren't exactly prepared for that situation." Cris said.

**"Ready for another check on the train?"**

**It was still right below them, winding its way past a snow-capped mountain. It was much darker beneath the canopy of clouds. **

**Ron put his foot down on the accelerator and drove them upwards again, but as he did so, the engine began to whine, and Cris' door flew open.**

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked.

"I was fine, Ron pulled me back in." Cris said with a shrug.

"Pulled you back in?" Sirius asked faintly.

**Cris fell out grabbing the inside handle of the car door quickly,**

"Thank god for you seeker skills." Ron said.

"No kidding," Cris said.

**she clung to it dangling over hundreds of feet in the air. **

Cris heard the twins whimper and cling to her tighter as if they were afraid of her disappearing on them.

**"Cris!" yelled Ron leaning over to try and help her back in,**

"See, Ron pulls me back in." Cris said with a smile towards her best friend.

**Cris tried to push herself up, as Ron held out his hand. **

**"Hold on!" he yelled, she reached grabbed his hand;**

Sighs of relief were heard around the room.

**but it slipped from her grasp.**

"Come on Prongslet, you can do it." Padfoot said.

**"Hold ON!" Ron yelled louder, his eyes wide with worry. **

**"I'm trying!" Cris yelled back. "Your hands are all sweaty."**

"Not good," Robin said.

"Mine were too, it was not a very good combination." Cris said.

**Finally with one big reach Cris grasped Ron's hand tightly**

"Is there something you guys forgot to tell us?" Bill asked with a smirk on his face. Cris and Ron looked at each and grimaced.

"Absolutely not," Ron said.

"That would be like dating my brother." Cris said with a shudder.

"But you're dating the twins." Charlie said.

"That doesn't count." Cris said leaning in and kissing the twins.

**and he help drag her back into the car. When her feet were in; she slammed the door shut. Panting, Cris and Ron shared nervous glances. **

**"Best put the lock on," he said clicking a button on his side.**

"Should have done that in the first place." Lily mumbled.

"Yeah, we probably should have." Ron said.

**The car gave another whine.**

"Don't throw either of them out again." Mrs. Weasley begged.

**"It's probably just tired," said Ron. "It's never been this far before ..."**

**And they both pretended not to notice the whining growing louder and louder as the sky became steadily darker. Stars were blossoming in the blackness. **

**Cris pulled her jumper back on, trying to ignore the way the windscreen wipers were now waving as though in protest.**

"This isn't going to end well is it?" Remus asked.

"Just remember the title Moony; it's not going to end well." Sirius said.

**"Not far," said Ron, more to the car than Cris, "not far now," and he patted the dashboard nervously. **

**When they flew back beneath the clouds a little while later, they had to squint through the darkness for a landmark they knew. **

**"There!" Cris shouted, making Ron and Hedwig jump. "Straight ahead!"**

**Silhouetted on the dark horizon, high on the cliff over the lake stood the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts castle.**

"Okay, you made, now just land and pretend that this never happened." James said.

"Um dad, not to be mean or anything but it's never that simple for me." Cris said.

"One can wish." James said with a shrug.

**But the car began to shudder and was losing speed. **

**"Come on," said Ron cajolingly,**

"You can do it car, just a little further." Padfoot said.

**giving the steering wheel a little shake, "nearly there, come on –"**

**The engine groaned. Narrow jets of steam were issuing from under the bonnet. Cris found herself gripping the edges of her seat very hard as they flew towards the lake.**

Everyone was hoping that they didn't hurt too badly.

**The car gave a nasty wobble. Glancing out of his window, Cris saw the smooth, black, glassy surface of the water, a mile below. Ron's knuckles were white on the steering wheel. The car wobbled again. **

**"Come on," Ron muttered. **

**They were over the lake ... the castle was right ahead ... Ron put his foot down. **

**There was a loud clunk, a splutter, and the engine died completely.**

"Shit," muttered James which earned his a slap from Lily.

**"Uh oh," said Ron, into the silence. **

**The nose of the car dropped. They were falling, gathering speed, heading straight for the solid castle wall.**

"No!" shouted everyone. Cris and Ron rolled their eyes as the people around them tightened their grips on them.

**"Noooooo!" Ron yelled, swinging the steering wheel around; they missed the dark stone wall by inches as the car turned in a great arc, soaring over the dark greenhouses, then the vegetable patch and then out over the black lawns, losing height all the time. **

**Ron let go of the steering wheel and pulled out his wand out of his back pocket. **

**"STOP! STOP! STOP!" he yelled,**

"That won't work," Bill said his face pale.

**whacking the dashboard and the windscreen, but they were still plummeting, the ground flying up towards them... **

**'MIND THAT TREE!'**

"Of course you end up in that tree." Remus said.

"We were fine; the car took the brunt of the damage." Cris said.

"I really hate your luck Cristal." Remus said.

**Cris bellowed, lunging for the steering wheel, but too late –**

**CRUNCH. **

**With an ear-splitting bang of metal on wood, they hit the thick tree trunk and dropped to the ground with a heavy jolt. Steam was billowing from under the crumpled bonnet; Hedwig was shrieking in terror, a golf-ball sized lump was throbbing on Bella's head where she had hit the windscreen,**

"You didn't tell us that." McGonagall said.

"It didn't hurt for long." Cris said.

"You still should have told us Potter, that could have been more serious than it was." Snape said. Cris looked at him shocked, when did he start caring about her, she thought.

**and to her right, Ron let out a low, despairing groan. **

**"Are you Ok?" Cris said urgently. **

**"My wand," said Ron, in a shaky voice. "Look at my wand."**

**It had snapped, almost in two; the tip was dangling limply, held on by a few splinters. **

**"Be thankful it wasn't your neck." Cris gasped,**

"True, wands are replaceable, severe damage could have been done if you had broken your neck that can be permanent." McGonagall said.

**but before she could open her mouth to say she was sure they'd be able to mend it up at school. At that very moment, something hit her side of the car with a force of a charging bull, **

Remus plucked her from the twin's lap and placed her on his much to Cris' displeasure.

**sending her lurching sideways into Ron **

"You know for someone who was so small, that really hurt." Ron said. Cris glared at him and he fell silent.

**just as an equally heavy blow hit the roof. **

Remus wrapped his arms tighter around her making her scowl.

**"What's happen –?" Ron gasped, staring through the windscreen, and Cris looked around just in time to see a branch as thick as a python **

"What is with you and describing things as snakes?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, foreshadowing?" Cris asked.

"And what does that mean?" James asked.

**smash into it. The tree they had hit was attacking them. **

"The shocked me to no end." Cris said.

"I bet it did," Sirius said.

"I'm sorry," Remus and Moony said. Robin slapped him upside the head.

"You didn't ask for Greyback to bite you, we had no idea that he would do that after dad pissed him off. So don't you dare blame this on yourself Remmy." Robin said. Remus looked at his sister and smiled and Lily continued reading.

**Its trunk was bent almost double, and its gnarled boughs were pummeling every inch of the car it could reach. **

"Can you loosen up a bit Remus? I can't breathe." Cris said. Remus didn't answer but he did loosen a bit.

**"Aaargh!" said Ron, as another twisted limb punched a large dent into his door; **

His brothers and sister's faces drained of color.

**the windscreen was now trembling under a hail of blows from knuckle-like twigs and a branch as thick as a battering ram was pounding furiously at the roof, which seemed to be caving in –**

**"Run for it!" Ron shouted, throwing his full weight against his door, but next second he had been knocked backwards into Cris' lap**

"Wow, first Neville now Ron, what is it with you guys and knocking into Cris?" Sirius asked.

"We're just clumsy." Neville said with a shrug.

**by a vicious upper cut from another branch. **

**"We're done for!" he moaned, as the ceiling sagged, but suddenly the floor of the car was vibrating – the engine restarted. **

"Get out of there!" everyone yelled.

"That was right in my ear." Cris said rubbing her ears.

**"Reverse!" Cris yelled, and the car shot backwards. The tree was still trying to hit them; they could hear its roots creaking as it ripped itself up, lashing out at them as they sped out of reach.**

Relief was apparent on all the faces around the room.

**"That," panted Ron, "was close. Well done, car."**

**The car, however, had reached the end of its tether. With two small clunks, the doors flew open Cris felt her seat tip side-ways: next thing she knew she was sprawled on the damp ground. Loud thuds told her that the car was ejecting their luggage from the boot. Hedwig's cage flew through the air and burst open; she rose out of it with a loud, angry screech and sped off towards the castle without a backwards look. **

"Damn, that owl has some serious attitude." Tonks said with a smile.

"I know, but I wouldn't trade her for the world." Cris said.

**Then, dented, scratched and steaming, the car rumbled off into the darkness, its rear light blazing angrily.**

**"Come back!" Ron yelled after it, brandishing his broken wand. "Dad'll kill me!" **

"I don't think it's dad that you have to worry about." Bill said.

"It's mum you have to worry about." Charlie said.

"We know," the trio said.

**But the car disappeared from view with one last snort from it exhaust. **

**"Can you believe out luck?" said Ron miserably, bending down to pick up Scabbers the rat. **

"I can't believe he slept in the same room as us." Cris muttered.

"He didn't do anything, did he?" Remus asked in her ear.

"I don't think so." Cris said.

"We'll get it checked out, just in case." Remus said. Cris nodded and Lily continued reading.

**"Of all the trees we could hit, we had to get the one that hits back." **

"That's just my rotten luck." Cris said.

"Yep, but we wouldn't have it any other way, your good luck has gotten out of situations as well." Hermione said.

"Yes it has at times." Cris said.

**He glanced over his shoulder at the ancient tree, which was still flailing its branches threateningly. **

**"Come on," said Cris wearily, "we'd better get up to the school ..."**

**It wasn't all the triumphant arrival they had pictured. Stiff, cold and bruised, they seized the ends of their trunks and began dragging them up the grassy slope, towards the great oak front doors. **

"Home," Cris said with a sigh as Remus gave her one last hug before letting her go. She went back over and sat in between the twins again putting her head on George's shoulder.

**"I think the feast's already started," said Ron, dropping his trunk at the foot of front steps and crossing quietly to look through a brightly lit window. "Hey, Cris, come and look – it's the Sorting!"**

**Cris hurried over and, together, she and Ron peered in at the Great Hall. **

**Innumerable candle were hovering in mid-air over four long, crowded tables, making the golden plates and goblets sparkle. Overhead, the bewitched ceiling which mirrored the sky outside, sparkled with stars. **

**Through the forest of pointed black Hogwarts hats, Cris saw a long line of scared-looking first-years filing into the Hall. Ginny was amongst them, easy to see because of her vivid Weasley hair. **

"Thank god for that, we could spot any of you easily." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but it can be a pain as well." Cris said.

"Don't we know it." The Weasley's said.

**Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall, a bespectacled witch with her hair in a tight bun, was placing the famous Hogwarts Sorting Hat on a stool before the newcomers. **

"Did you see mine?" Ginny asked.

"Or mine?" Luna asked.

"No, only Colin's." Cris said with a slight grimace.

"Who's Colin?" Sirius, Lily and the past marauder's asked.

"A person who is Cris' personal stalker." Ron said with a laugh.

"He's annoying, you try having him follow you around." Cris said.

**Every year, this aged old hat, patched, frayed and dirty, sorted new students into the four Hogwarts houses (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin). Cris well remembered putting it on, exactly a year ago, and waiting, petrified, for its decision as it muttered aloud in her ear. For a few horrible seconds she had feared that the hat was going to put her in Slytherin,**

"It wouldn't have mattered to me," Lily said.

"I would have been disappointed but I wouldn't care in the end." James said. Cris smiled and Lily continued reading.

**the house which turned out more dark witches and wizards than any other – but she ended up in Gryffindor, along with Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's. **

**Last term, Cris and Ron helped Gryffindor win the House Championship, beating Slytherin for the first time in seven years. **

The marauders, past and present cheered while Draco grimaced and scowled at the trio who smiled back innocently at him.

**A very small, mousey-haired boy had been called forward to place the hat on his head. Cris' eyes wandered past him to where Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, sat watching the Sorting from the staff table, his long silver beard and half-moon glasses shining brightly in the candlelight. Several seats along, Cris saw Gilderoy Lockhart, dressed in robes of aquamarine. And there at the end was Hagrid, huge and hairy, drinking deeply from his goblet.**

**"Hang on ..." Cris muttered to Ron. "There's an empty chair at the staff table ... Where's Snape?" **

"That's not good," Padfoot said.

"Where is he?" Moony asked.

"I don't think we want to know." James said.

**Professor Snape was Cris' least favorite teacher. Cris also happened to be Snape's least favorite student. Cruel, sarcastic and disliked by everyone but the students from his own house (Slytherin), Snape taught potions. **

**"Maybe he's ill!" said Ron hopefully.**

"Hopeful thinking," Padfoot said as Ron's ears turned red.

**"Maybe he's **_**left**_**," said Cris, "because he missed out on the Defense Against the Dark Arts job **_**again**_**!" **

"Wishful thinking," Padfoot said again. Cris blushed and looked away.

"He's standing right behind you, isn't he?" Remus asked.

"Of course he is. It's Cris' luck." Sirius said.

**"Or be might have been sacked!" said Ron enthusiastically. "I mean everybody hates him –"**

**"Or maybe,' said a very cold voice right behind them, 'he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train." **

Ron and Cris' face turned bright red and looked away from everyone. Cris hiding her face in Fred's chest.

"I hate your luck." Sirius said.

"We do too." Ron and Hermione said.

**Cris spun around. There, in his black robes ripping the cold breeze, stood Severus Snape. He was a thin man with sallow skin, a hooked nose and greasy, shoulder-length black hair, **

"Thank you for that oh so lovely description, Potter." Snape sneered.

"It's what I do." Cris said looking straight into Snape's eyes as if daring him to do something or say something else. He didn't so Lily went on.

**and at this moment, he was smiling in a way that told Cris she and Ron were in very deep trouble. **

"Is that look especially for my daughter or do you give it to someone else as well?" Lily asked. Snape didn't answer which infuriated Lily more but she continued reading.

**"Follow me," said Snape. **

**Not daring to look at each other, Cris and Ron followed Snape right up the steps into the vast, echoing Entrance Hall, which was light up with flaming torches. A delicious smell of food was wafting from the Great Hall, but Snape lead them away from the warmth and light, down a narrow stone staircase that led straight into the dungeons. **

"Oh Merlin, please tell me that the punishment isn't too bad?" James asked.

"It wasn't," Cris and Ron said but they didn't specify what they got. This made James a little nervous.

**"In!" he said, opening a door halfway down the cold passageway and pointing. **

**They entered Snape's office, shivering. The shadowy walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars, which floated all manner of revolting things Cris didn't really didn't want to know the name of at the moment. The fireplace was dark and empty. Snape closed the door and turned to look at them. **

**"So," he said softly, "the train isn't good enough for the famous Cristal Potter**

"I really wish he wouldn't do that." Cris said.

"Do what?" James asked.

"Mention the fame, I hate it! I wish I wasn't, it's nice at times but most of the time it's just plain annoying. I just want to be left alone so I could just be me. Hang out with my friends, do girl stuff with Hermione and Ginny, that kind of thing. I can't really do that because I have the media following me." Cris said.

"Nicely put pup." Sirius said with a smile.

**or her faithful sidekick Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a bang, did we?"**

**"No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross, it –"**

**"Silence!" said Snape coldly.**

"Good grief let them explain!" Remus shouted.

"I wasn't exactly aware of the whole situation." Snape sneered.

**"What have you done with the car?"**

**Ron gulped. This wasn't the first time Snape had given Cris impression of being able to read minds.**

"Don't you dare read their minds." Sirius snapped glaring at the potion's master.

**But a moment later, she understood, as Snape unrolled today's issue of the Evening Prophet. **

**"You were seen," he hissed, showing them the headline: FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES. He began to read out loud. **

**"'Two Muggles in London convinced they saw an old car flying over the post office tower ... at noon in Norfolk, Mrs. Hetty Bayliss, while hanging out her washing ... Mr. Angus Fleet, of Peebles, reported to the police' ... six or seven Muggles in all. I believe your father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office?" he said looking up at Ron and smiling still more nastily. "Dear, dear ... his own son ..." **

"Sure give them the guilt trip." James mumbled.

**Cris felt as though she had been walloped in the stomach by one of the mad tree's larger branches. If anyone found out Mr. Weasley had bewitched the car ... she hadn't thought of that...**

"I'll be alright Cris, what's done is done." Mr. Weasley said.

**"I noticed, in my search of the park, that a considerable amount of damage had been done to a very valuable Whomping Willow," Snape went on. **

**"That tree did more damage to us than we –" Ron blurted out.**

"Brilliant." The twins said as everyone either chuckled or smiled.

**"**_**Silence**_**!" snapped Snape again. "Most unfortunately, you are not in my house and the decision to expel you does not rest with me.**

"Thank god we're not." Cris said to Ron. They shared a smile until Lily continued reading.

**I shall go fetch the people who do have the happy power. You will wait here."**

**Cris and Ron stared at each other, white-faced. Cris didn't feel hungry any more. She now felt extremely sick. She tried not to look at a large, slimy something suspended in green liquid on a shelf behind Snape's desk. If Snape had gone to fetch Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, they were hardly any better off. She might be fairer than Snape, but she was still extremely strict.**

"But she's not that strict." James said.

**Ten minutes later, Snape returned, and sure enough it was Professor McGonagall who accompanied him. Cris had seen Professor McGonagall angry on several occasions, but either she had forgotten just how thin her mouth could go, or she had never seen her this angry before. **

"We've seen her angrier." The marauders said.

**She raised her wand the moment she entered; Cris and Ron both flinched, **

"I wasn't going to hex you or anything like that." McGonagall said.

"We know that now." Ron said.

**but she merely pointed it at the empty fireplace, where flames suddenly erupted.**

**"Sit," she said, and they both backed into chairs by the fire.**

**"Explain," she said, her glasses glinting ominously.**

"Oohh, not good." Lily J said.

"And you would know how?" Cris asked.

"Come on, Fred and George are my fathers, my grandfather is a marauder and my god grandfather is one as well. So trouble making is in my genes." Lily J said.

They noticed that Teddy wasn't looking at anybody either.

"Do we even have to ask?" Tonks asked.

"It's basically the same as Lils, but Keiran and Scarlett helped as well." Teddy said.

"Who's Scarlett?" everyone asked.

"Sirius' and Robin's daughter. She's five years younger than Keiran." Lily J said.

"Would you look at that two kids are they anything like Sirius?" James asked.

"Absolutely." Lily J and Teddy said.

"Alright, back to the book." Lily said.

**Ron launched into the story, starting with the barrier at the station refusing to let them through.**

**"— so we had no choice, Professor, we couldn't get on the train."**

**"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe you have an owl?" Professor McGonagall said coldly to Cris.**

"Dobby probably would have stopped the letter from going through." Luna said.

"True, I wouldn't put it past him." Cris said.

"So Dobby closed the barrier?" Sirius asked.

"When do you find out?" Remus asked.

"After a quidditch game." Cris said but didn't verify.

**Cris gaped at her. Now she said it, that seemed the obvious thing to have done.**

"Of course, always after the deed is done is when you learn that it could have been avoided in the first place." Moony said.

**"I — I didn't think —"**

**"That," said Professor McGonagall, "is obvious."**

Some of the group chuckled at that.

**There was a knock on the office door and Snape, now looking happier than ever, opened it.**

**There stood the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. Cris' whole body went numb. Dumbledore was looking unusually grave. He stared down his very crooked nose at them, and Cris suddenly found herself wishing she and Ron were still being beaten up by the Whomping Willow.**

"He does kind of have that effect." Bill said.

**There was a long silence. Then Dumbledore said, "Please explain why you did this."**

**It would have been better if he had shouted.**

"It usually is." Padfoot said.

**Cris hated the disappointment in his voice. For some reason, she was unable to look Dumbledore in the eyes, and spoke instead to his knees. She told Dumbledore everything except that Mr. Weasley owned the bewitched car, making it sound as though she and Ron had happened to find a flying car parked outside the station. She knew Dumbledore would see through this at once, but Dumbledore asked no questions about the car. When Cris had finished, he merely continued to peer at them through his spectacles.**

**"We'll go and get our stuff," said Ron in a hopeless sort of voice.**

**"What are you talking about, Weasley?" barked Professor McGonagall.**

**"Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?" said Ron.**

**Cris looked quickly at Dumbledore.**

**"Not today, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to both your families tonight.**

"They wouldn't care; as long as she is never there then they are fine." Neville spat.

**I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you." **

"He is going to have to eat his words won't he?" Robin asked.

"Maybe," Ron and Cris said.

**Snape looked as though Christmas had been cancelled. **

Snape glared at the girl who just shrugged her shoulders.

**He cleared his throat and said, "Professor Dumbledore, these children have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, caused serious damage to an old and valuable tree **

"Since when do you care about that tree?" Remus asked.

"I don't, I was just stating a point." Snape said.

— **surely acts of this nature —"**

**"It will be for Professor McGonagall to decide on these children's punishments, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "They are in her House and are therefore her responsibility." He turned to Professor McGonagall. "I must go back to the feast, Minerva; I've got to give out a few notices. Come, Severus, there's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample —" **

A few people smiled at that while Dumbledore had that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

**Snape shot a look of pure venom at Cris and Ron as he allowed himself to be swept out of his office, leaving them alone with Professor McGonagall, who was still eyeing them like a wrathful eagle.**

**"You'd better get along to the hospital wing, Weasley, you're bleeding."**

"I wish you had told us about the bump Potter," McGonagall said.

"It wasn't bad, just a slight headache that was gone an hour later." Cris said.

Everyone looked troubled at that.

**"Not much," said Ron, hastily wiping the cut over his eye with his sleeve. "Professor, I wanted to watch my sister being Sorted —"**

**"The Sorting Ceremony is over," said Professor McGonagall. "Your sister is also in Gryffindor."**

**"Oh, good," said Ron.**

**"And speaking of Gryffindor —" Professor McGonagall said sharply, but Cris cut in: **

**"Professor, when we took the car, term hadn't started, so — so Gryffindor shouldn't really have points taken from it — should it?"**

"You know for a second you were channeling your father." McGonagall said.

"That is something I would have said." James said. Cris smiled at that and Lily continued reading.

**she finished, watching McGonagall anxiously.**

**Professor McGonagall gave her a piercing look, but she was sure she had almost smiled.**

"I bet she did," Padfoot said.

**Her mouth looked less thin, anyway.**

**"I will not take any points from Gryffindor," she said, and Cris' heart lightened considerably. "But you will both get a detention."**

**It was better than Cris had expected. As for Dumbledore's writing to the Dursley's, that was nothing. Cris knew perfectly well they'd just be disappointed that the Whomping Willow hadn't squashed her flat.**

People scowled again.

**Professor McGonagall raised her wand again and pointed it at Snape's desk. A large plate of sandwiches, two silver goblets, and a jug of iced pumpkin juice appeared with a pop.**

**"You will eat in here and then go straight up to your dormitory," she said. "I must also return to the feast."**

**When the door had closed behind her, Ron let out a long, low whistle.**

**"I thought we'd had it," he said, grabbing a sandwich.**

**"So did I," said Cris, taking one, too.**

**"Can you believe our luck, though?" said Ron thickly through a mouthful of chicken and ham. "Fred and George must've flown that car five or six times and no Muggle ever saw them." He swallowed and took another huge bite.**

"You two did what now?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Nothing," the twins said.

"We'll be talking later." She sneered.

**"Why couldn't we get through the barrier?"**

**Cris shrugged. "We'll have to watch our step from now on, though," she said, taking a grateful swig of pumpkin juice. "Wish we could've gone up to the feast…"**

**"She didn't want us showing off," said Ron sagely. "Doesn't want people to think it's clever, arriving by flying car."**

**When they had eaten as many sandwiches as they could (the plate kept refilling itself) they rose and left the office, treading the familiar path to Gryffindor Tower. The castle was quiet; it seemed that the feast was over. They walked past muttering portraits and creaking suits of armor, and climbed narrow flights of stone stairs, until at last they reached the passage where the secret entrance to Gryffindor Tower was hidden, behind an oil painting of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.**

**"Password?" she said as they approached.**

**"Er —" said Cris.**

**They didn't know the new year's password, not having met a Gryffindor prefect yet, but help came almost immediately; they heard hurrying feet behind them and turned to see Hermione dashing toward them. **

"What would you we do without you Hermione?" Cris asked.

"Crash and burn." Hermione said simply.

**"There you are! Where have you been? The most ridiculous rumors — someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car!"**

**"Well, we haven't been expelled," Cris assured her.**

Everyone chuckled and Lily continued.

**"You're not telling me you did fly here?" said Hermione, sounding almost as severe as Professor McGonagall.**

**"Skip the lecture," said Ron impatiently, "and tell us the new password."**

"Sorry, I didn't realize that you had already had a lecture." Hermione said.

**"It's 'wattlebird,'" said Hermione impatiently, "but that's not the point —"**

**Her words were cut short, however, as the portrait of the fat lady swung open and there was a sudden storm of clapping. It looked as though the whole of Gryffindor House was still awake, packed into the circular common room, standing on the lopsided tables and squashy armchairs, waiting for them to arrive. Arms reached through the portrait hole to pull Cris and Ron inside, leaving Hermione to scramble in after them.**

**"Brilliant!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years —"**

"They still do," Lily J and Teddy said.

"Really?" everyone asked.

"Yep, people have tried to do it again but have failed miserably." Teddy said.

"Good, it wasn't all that fun." Cris said.

**"Good for you," said a fifth year Cris had never spoken to; someone was patting her on the back as though she'd just won a marathon; Fred and George pushed their way to the front of the crowd and said together, "Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh?"**

**Ron was scarlet in the face, grinning embarrassedly, but Cris could see one person who didn't look happy at all. Percy was visible over the heads of some excited first years,**

"He'll ruin all the fun." Ginny said.

"He kind of did that year when we were trying to help the school." Ron said. Percy looked sheepish but didn't say anything.

**and he seemed to be trying to get near enough to start telling them off. Cris nudged Ron in the ribs and nodded in Percy's direction. Ron got the point at once.**

**"Got to get upstairs — bit tired," she said, and the two of them started pushing their way toward the door on the other side of the room, which led to a spiral staircase and the dormitories.**

**"'Night," Cris called back to Hermione, who was wearing a scowl just like Percy's.**

"Sorry but it was pretty similar." Cris said with a sheepish smile to her best friend. Hermione waved it off with a grin.

**They managed to get to the other side of the common room, still having their backs slapped, and gained the peace of the staircase. They hurried up it, right to the top, and at last reached the door of their old dormitory, which now had a sign on it saying SECOND YEARS. They entered the familiar, circular room, with its five four-posters hung with red velvet and its high, narrow windows. Their trunks had been brought up for them and stood at the ends of their beds.**

**Ron grinned guiltily at Cris.**

**"I know I shouldn't've enjoyed that or anything, but…"**

"Enjoy it while you can." The marauder said.

"It never lasts and the next day will just be worse." James said. Will the other nodded in agreement.

**The dormitory door flew open and in came the other second year Gryffindor boys, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom.**

**"Unbelievable!" beamed Seamus.**

**"Cool," said Dean.**

**"Amazing," said Neville, awestruck.**

**Cris couldn't help it. She grinned, too.**

"Well I was twelve, it was cool at first." Cris said with a shrug.

"That's the chapter." Lily said and passed the book to Moony.


	27. Chapter 6:Gilderoy Lockhart

"**Chapter 6: Gilderoy Lockhart," **Moony read.

The students and the teachers that were there at the time groaned.

"Why does he get a chapter to himself?" Ron asked.

"Don't ask me, I didn't write this book." Cris said.

**The next day, however, Cris barely grinned once. Things started to go downhill from breakfast in the Great Hall. **

"Ron got sent a howler didn't he?" Sirius asked. Ron nodded and Cris looked away.

"I would have sent one too, just so you know." Lily pointed out to her daughter. Cris just smiled and nodded.

"And I would send you a letter telling you that we've never done that and you have one upped the marauders." James said. Lily shook her head and Cris just laughed while Mrs. Weasley scowled.

**The four long house tables were laden with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon, beneath the enchanted ceiling (today, a dull, cloudy grey). **

"What a nice way to start the day, with lazy weather." Padfoot said with a sigh.

**Cris and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione, who had her copy of Voyages with Vampires propped open against a milk jug. There was a slight stiffness in the way she said "Morning," which told Cris that she was still disapproving of the way they had arrived. **

"I didn't mean to sound like that." Hermione said.

"Don't worry about it." Ron said.

"It's in the past Mia." Cris said with a smile.

**Neville Longbottom, on the other hand, greeted them cheerfully. Neville was a round-faced and accident-prone boy with the worst memory of anyone Cris had ever met. **

"I think my introduction is worse than Snape's." Neville said with a chuckle.

"Sorry Nev," Cris said.

"It's fine Cris, no harm done." Neville said.

**"Mail's due any minute — I think Gran's sending a few things I forgot."**

**Cris had only just started her porridge when, sure enough, there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. A big, lumpy package bounced off Neville's head and, a second later, something large and gray fell into Hermione's jug, spraying them all with milk and feathers. **

"Oh dear," the twins said.

**"Errol!" said Ron, pulling the bedraggled owl out by the feet. Errol slumped, Unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak. **

"Moony, you have to shout it, please." begged Padfoot.

"I'm not going to shout it Sirius," Moony said.

"You have to though, it's a howler." James said.

"I'm not going to shout it," Moony said and continued reading.

**"Oh, no —" Ron gasped.**

**"It's all right, he's still alive," said Hermione, prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger.**

"You didn't know what a howler was?" Sirius asked.

"No, but I do now." Hermione said.

"Yeah, it's not exactly something you read about, you just have to grow up with them." Remus said.

"I can remember my first one like it was yesterday." Sirius and Padfoot said.

"What was it about?" Cris asked her curiosity spiking.

"I'll tell you about it sometime." Sirius said with a grin and a wink.

"Hey Lils, remember when you got yours?" Teddy asked with a grin.

"That was not my fault, it was all James'." Lily J said.

"Well you tagged along," Teddy pointed out.

"Shut it, or I'll tell your mum and dad about your first one." Lily J said. Remus and Moony's eyes twitched and Tonks, Sirius, Padfoot, and James looked interested.

"Not now, dad, can you continue?" Teddy asked his teenaged dad.

**"It's not that — it's that."**

**Ron was pointing at the red envelope. It looked quite ordinary to Cris, but Ron and Neville were both looking at it as though they expected it to explode. **

"It does," everyone said.

"I think Lily's would explode," Sirius said.

"It probably would." James said. Lily didn't say anything she was just glaring at the two.

**"What's the matter?" said Cris.**

**"She's — she's sent me a Howler," said Ron faintly.**

**"You'd better open it, Ron," said Neville in a timid whisper. "It'll be worse if you don't. My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and" — he gulped —"it was horrible."**

**Cris looked from their petrified faces to the red envelope.**

**"What's a Howler?" she said.**

**But Ron's whole attention was fixed on the letter,**

"Sorry for not explaining," Ron said.

"I forgive, just this once." Cris said.

"Your expression when he opened it was priceless though." Neville said.

"Let me guess, if you weren't too busy cowering you would have laughed." Cris said dryly.

"Probably," Neville and Hermione said.

"Some friends you are." Cris mumbled. The twins chuckled and they both hugged her.

**which had begun to smoke at the corners.**

**"Open it," Neville urged. "It'll all be over in a few minutes —"**

**Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak, and slit it open. Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears. A split second later, Cris knew why. She thought for a moment it had exploded; a roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.**

**"—STEALING THE CAR,**

"Come one Moony shout it," James begged.

"No," Moony said and continued to read.

**I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE —" **

Moony then decided that he was going to read it loudly but just not shouting it.

**Mrs. Weasley's yells, a hundred times louder than usual, made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swiveling around to see who had received the Howler, and Ron sank so low in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen.**

**"—LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND CRIS COULD BOTH HAVE DIED —"**

**Cris had been wondering when her name was going to crop up. She tried very hard to look as though she couldn't hear the voice that was making her eardrums throb. **

"You failed," Neville and Hermione said.

**"—ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED — YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME." **

Moony was nearly shouting to the end and Padfoot was grinning.

"That was close Moony." Padfoot said.

"Shut it you," Moony said.

Cris looked over at Sirius because she could see him grinning.

"What's the grin for?" Cris asked.

"How about I send you a Howler sometime this semester?" Sirius asked.

"That would be absolutely hilarious." Fred said.

"I can picture it now, 'Oh My God, Cristal Potter got a Howler from the Mass Murderer Sirius Black, he's going to kill her!' or something along those lines." George said.

"Mass Murderer?" the past marauders asked. Padfoot was pale and was looking at his future self.

"Thanks George, thank you so much." Remus said.

"It will explain in the next book, can you be patient?" Cris asked.

"I guess so," they muttered.

**Hermione closed Voyages with Vampires and looked down at the top of Ron's head.**

**"Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you —"**

**"Don't tell me I deserved it," snapped Ron.**

**Cris pushed her porridge away. Her insides were burning with guilt. Mr. Weasley was facing an inquiry at work. After all Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had done for her over the summer… **

"I'm really sorry for all of that." Cris said.

"Cris, don't worry about it's in the past and it's done with." Mr. Weasley said.

**But she had no time to dwell on this; Professor McGonagall was moving along the Gryffindor table, handing out course schedules. Cris took hers and saw that they had double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first. **

"Not bad," James said.

"I still wish we had that," Ron said.

"Yeah, Binns, Snape, Trelawney and Umbridge, it makes me want to jump off of the Astronomy Tower." Cris said.

"That is a bad morning." James whistled.

"Who's Umbridge?" Padfoot asked.

"She's our DADA teacher and she teachers us absolutely nothing. All we do is read out of the text book." Ginny said.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Moony snarled.

"She's thinking that we are creating an army." Dumbledore said.

"Please tell me that you guys have taken things into your own hands." James begged.

"Maybe,"

"Possibly,"

"You may never know."

"So you have." Remus said with a smile. The trio grinned but didn't say anything.

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione left the castle together, crossed the vegetable patch, and made for the greenhouses, where the magical plants were kept. At least the Howler had done one good thing: Hermione seemed to think they had now been punished enough and was being perfectly friendly again. **

**As they neared the greenhouses they saw the rest of the class standing outside, waiting for Professor Sprout. Cris, Ron, and Hermione had only just joined them when she came striding into view across the lawn, accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart.**

"What is he doing there?" Robin asked.

"Making my life even more miserable." Cris said nonchalantly.

"We get to find out what he said to you." Ron said.

"I really don't want to know." Neville said.

"I don't think we want to know either." the twins said.

**Professor Sprout's arms were full of bandages, and with another twinge of guilt, Cris spotted the Whomping Willow in the distance, several of its branches now in slings.**

**Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair; there was usually a large amount of earth on her clothes and her fingernails would have made Aunt Petunia faint.**

"They are grinning aren't they?" Cris asked as she pointed to the twins.

"Yep," the kids said.

"I don't want to know what they're planning do I?" she asked.

"Probably not," Remus said with amusement evident in his voice.

"They still do that even though Dudley is cool now." Lily J said.

"He is, since when?" Cris asked.

"Since he married Hannah." Teddy said.

"Hannah, as in Hufflepuff Hannah, he married a witch?" Ginny asked with wide eyes.

"Yep, they have three kids and they take after Hannah, Erika, the oldest is in Hogwarts now." Lily J said.

"Wow, how did Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia react?" Cris asked.

"Well Uncle Vernon died of a heart attack but Aunt Petunia was happy." Teddy said. While everyone was digesting that Moony continued reading.

**Gilderoy Lockhart, however, was immaculate in sweeping robes of turquoise, his golden hair shining under a perfectly positioned turquoise hat with gold trimming.**

**"Oh, hello there!" he called, beaming around at the assembled students. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels…" **

"Of course you have." Remus muttered.

**"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout, who was looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her usual cheerful self. **

"Wow, that's hard to do." Sirius said.

**There was a murmur of interest. They had only ever worked in greenhouse one before — greenhouse three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. Cris caught a whiff of damp earth and fertilizer mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling. She was about to follow Ron and Hermione inside when Lockhart's hand shot out.**

"Is there any way you can avoid being with him alone?" Sirius asked.

"Sadly no." Cris said.

**"Cris! I've been wanting a word — you don't mind if she's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?"**

**Judging by Professor Sprout's scowl, she did mind, but Lockhart said, "That's the ticket," and closed the greenhouse door in her face. **

"Technically Professor Sprout didn't say yes so she shouldn't have had to talk with Lockhart." Lily said.

"I wish I had thought of that." Cris said.

**"Cristal," said Lockhart, his large white teeth gleaming in the sunlight as he shook his head. "Cris, Cris, Cris."**

**Completely nonplussed, Cris said nothing.**

**"When I heard — well, of course, it was all my fault. Could have kicked myself."**

**Cris had no idea what he was talking about. She was about to say so when Lockhart went on, "Don't know when I've been more shocked. Flying a car to Hogwarts! Well, of course, I knew at once why you'd done it. Stood out a mile. Cris, Cris, Cris."**

"He really likes saying your name doesn't he?" Padfoot asked.

"Unfortunately," Cris said.

**It was remarkable how he could show every one of those brilliant teeth even when he wasn't talking.**

**"Gave you a taste for publicity, didn't I?" said Lockhart. **

"Did he just say that he was more famous then you?" Remus asked.

"Just what for it." Cris said.

**"Gave you the bug. You got onto the front page of the paper with me and you couldn't wait to do it again."**

"Oh my Merlin, I really hate this guy." Tonks said.

"Just wait for it; you will hate this guy even more." Cris said. This caused even more people to groan.

**"Oh, no, Professor, see —"**

**"Cris, Cris, Cris," said Lockhart, reaching out and grasping her shoulder. "I understand. Natural to want a bit more once you've had that first taste — and I blame myself for giving you that, because it was bound to go to your head — but see here, young lady, you can't start flying cars to try and get yourself noticed. Just calm down, all right? Plenty of time for all that when you're older. Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking! 'It's all right for him; he's an internationally famous wizard already!' But when I was twelve, I was just as much of a nobody as you are now.**

"He just called you a nobody?" Padfoot asked.

"Yeah, he did, funny huh?" Cris asked.

**In fact, I'd say I was even more of a nobody! I mean, a few people have heard of you, **

"A few? Try the whole wizarding community." Draco said.

**haven't they? All that business with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" He glanced at the lightning scar on Cris' forehead. "I know, I know — it's not quite as good as winning Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award five times in a row, as I have — but it's a start, Cris, it's a start."**

"I'm going to kill this guy, or severely maim him, whichever comes first." Sirius said.

"Where is he now?" Robin asked.

"St. Mungo's, you'll learn why he is there at the end of the book." Cris said.

**He gave Cris a hearty wink and strode off. Cris stood stunned for a few seconds, then, remembering she was supposed to be in the greenhouse; she opened the door and slid inside.**

"Now we know why you looked shocked." Neville said with a smile.

**Professor Sprout was standing behind a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-colored ear muffs were lying on the bench. When Cris had taken her place between Ron and Hermione, she said, "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"**

**To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was first into the air.**

"Did you know the answer, sweetie?" Lily asked. Cris nodded her head and hid her face once again.

"Don't hide." George said.

"Show that pretty face of yours Bambi." Fred said. Cris shook her head stubbornly so Moony continued reading seeing that it would be hopeless to get Cris to stop hiding.

**"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione, sounding as usual as though she had swallowed the textbook. **

"Thanks Cris, I love you too." Hermione said.

"Don't mention it." Cris mumbled.

**"It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."**

**"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"**

"And this one?" McGonagall said. Cris nodded again but still kept her face hidden.

**Hermione's hand narrowly missed Cris' glasses as it shot up again.**

Hermione blushed while everyone chuckled.

**"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," she said promptly.**

**"Precisely. Take another ten points," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young."**

**She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in color, were growing there in rows. Cris looked around the room most people were looking at the plants. Cris could tell, they were confused by what Hermione meant by the "cry" of the Mandrake. Except Neville who seemed to eye the plant warily yet excitedly.**

Neville grinned sheepishly.

**"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout.**

**There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy. **

"What's wrong with pink?" Tonks and Lily J asked.

"Nothing, I just not a big fan of it. You wouldn't be either, my aunt one time forced me into this horrible pink dress one time." Cris said. Cris shuddered at the memory and Moony continued.

**"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right — earmuffs on."**

**Cris snapped the earmuffs over her ears. They shut out sound completely. Professor Sprout put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard.**

**Cris let out a gasp of surprise that no one could hear.**

**Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs. **

"Ahh, how cute." Luna said.

"Is she always like this?" Robin whispered to Remus said.

"Yes," Remus whispered back.

**Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs.**

**"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said calmly as though she'd just done nothing more exciting than water a begonia. **

All the teachers shook their heads fondly.

**"However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up.**

**"Four to a tray — there is a large supply of pots here — compost in the sacks over there — and be careful of the Venemous Tentacula, it's teething."**

**She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder. **

"We should feed it either Crabbe or Goyle when we get back." Ginny said. Draco smiled and laughed at that.

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione were joined at their tray by a curly-haired Hufflepuff boy Cris knew by sight but had never spoken to.**

**"Justin Finch-Fletchley," he said brightly, shaking Cris by the hand. "Know who you are, of course, the famous Cris Potter… And you're Hermione Granger — always top in everything" (Hermione beamed as she had her hand shaken too) "— and Ron Weasley. Wasn't that your flying car?" **

"At least he didn't leave anyone out." Mrs. Weasley said stiffly.

**Ron didn't smile. The Howler was obviously still on his mind.**

**"That Lockhart's something, isn't he?" said Justin happily as they began filling their plant pots with dragon dung compost. "Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? I'd have died of fear if I'd been cornered in a telephone booth by a werewolf, **

"So would he," the trio, the twins and the marauders said.

**but he stayed cool and — zap — just fantastic.**

**"My name was down for Eton, you know. I can't tell you how glad I am I came here instead. Of course, Mother was slightly disappointed, but since I made her read Lockhart's books I think she's begun to see how useful it'll be to have a fully trained wizard in the family…"**

"Um if that's all it took then she really needs to meet someone more qualified." Remus said.

"I agree." Sirius said.

**After that they didn't have much chance to talk. Their earmuffs were back on and they needed to concentrate on the Mandrakes. Professor Sprout had made it look extremely easy, but it wasn't. The Mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth, but didn't seem to want to go back into it either. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fists, and gnashed their teeth; Cris spent ten whole minutes trying to squash a particularly fat one into a pot. **

Everyone laughed.

**By the end of the class, Cris, like everyone else, was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. **

"Which makes you look hot," George whispered in her ear which made her blush a bright red.

"What did you say to her?" James asked seeing his daughter blush.

"Nothing," George and Cris said.

**Everyone traipsed back to the castle for a quick wash and then the Gryffindors hurried off to Transfiguration.**

**Professor McGonagall's classes were always fairly easy work, but, today was going to be especially difficult for most people. Everything Cris had remembered everything she learned last year, but she was going to pretend like it had leaked out of her head during the summer.**

Everyone frowned at that.

"At least tell me that it is all better now." Lily said.

"Yes mum, it has." Cris said.

**She was supposed to be turning a beetle into a button, but all she managed to do was give her beetle a lot of exercise as it scuttled over the desktop avoiding her wand. **

"You got it in the end." McGonagall said.

"That's my girl," James said proudly with a big smile.

**Ron was having far worse problems. **

"Oh yeah, your wand is broken." Charlie said.

"You should have written home for another one." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Actually I'm glad he didn't, it comes in handy in the end." Cris said. Everyone was confused besides those who knew.

**He had patched up his wand with some borrowed Spellotape, but it seemed to be damaged beyond repair. It kept crackling and sparking at odd moments, and every time Ron tried to transfigure his beetle it engulfed him in thick gray smoke that smelled of rotten eggs. **

"That wand really needs replacing." Sirius said.

"It does," Ron said.

**Unable to see what he was doing, Ron accidentally squashed his beetle with his elbow and had to ask for a new one. Professor McGonagall wasn't pleased. Cris was relieved to hear the lunch bell. Her brain felt like a wrung sponge. Everyone filed out of the classroom except her and Ron, who was whacking his wand furiously on the desk. **

"That's not going to help bro." Bill said. Ron blushed even brighter while his siblings laughed.

**"Stupid — useless — thing —"**

**"Write home for another one," Cris suggested as the wand let off a volley of bangs like a firecracker.**

"What do you mean that it comes in handy?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"You shall see." Cris said mysteriously.

**"Oh, yeah, and get another Howler back," said Ron, stuffing the now hissing wand into his bag.**

**"'It's your own fault your wand got snapped — '"**

**They went down to lunch, where Ron's mood was not improved by Hermione's showing them the handful of perfect coat buttons she had produced in Transfiguration.**

**"What've we got this afternoon?" said Cris, hastily changing the subject.**

"Always the peacemaker, aren't you?" Sirius asked.

"You have no idea." Cris said sighed tiredly.

**"Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione at once.**

**"Why," demanded Ron, seizing her schedule, "have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?" **

All the boys plus Lily, Lily J, Cris, Tonks, Ginny and Luna burst out laughing. Hermione blushed bright red. Everyone soon quieted down and Moony began reading again.

**Hermione snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously. **

"So a lot like now." Fred said. Cris glared at him and he shut up.

**They finished lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard. Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in Voyages with Vampires again. Cris and Ron stood talking about Quidditch for several minutes before Cris became aware that she was being closely watched. **

Cris groaned again and buried her face.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"You'll find out." Cris said.

**Looking up, she saw the very small, mousy-haired boy she'd seen trying on the Sorting Hat last night staring at Cris as though transfixed. He was clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera, and the moment Cris looked at him, he went bright red. **

"Oh Colin." Remus laughed.

"It's not funny; he has pictures of me in nothing but a towel." Cris said.

"How did he get those?" Sirius and James asked.

"That's what I want to know." Cris said glaring at her dorm mates. Neville and Ron blushed and looked away.

"Seamus let him in, Neville and I were down stairs working on homework." Ron said.

"Only because Hermione forced you to." Neville said.

**"All right, Cris? I'm — I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think — would it be all right if — can I have a picture?" he said, raising the camera hopefully. **

"Aw, how cute." Padfoot said.

"Say one more word and I will personally shove my foot up your ass." Cris said. Padfoot swallowed and looked away while James and Moony laughed.

**"A picture?" Cris repeated blankly.**

Everyone was now laughing.

"I hate all of you." Cris mumbled.

"Ah, you don't really mean that do you?" Fred asked.

"Well not my future daughter and maybe not you guys but the rest yes." Cris said.

**"So I can prove I've met you," said Colin Creevey eagerly, edging further forward. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead" (his eyes raked Cris' hairline) **

Cris nervously flattened the bangs on her forehead to hide the scar.

**"and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll move." **

"Oh so he's a muggleborn as well." Lily said.

**Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement and said, "It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you" — he looked imploringly at Cris — "maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"**

"I really wished he hadn't." Cris said.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"You'll see," Cris said glaring at Draco.

**"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?" **

"Did you really have to do that?" Cris asked.

"At the time, yes." Draco said.

**Loud and scathing, Draco Malfoy's voice echoed around the courtyard. He had stopped right behind Colin, flanked, as he always was at Hogwarts, by his large and thuggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.**

**"Everyone line up!" Malfoy roared to the crowd. "Cristal Potter's giving out signed photos!" **

"You really had to do that, didn't you?" Remus asked.

"Sorry Cristal," Draco said. Cris blinked at him and smiled.

"It's the end of the world." Ron whispered.

"I know," Ginny said.

**"No, I'm not," said Cris angrily, her fists clenching. "Shut up, Malfoy."**

**"You're just jealous," piped up Colin, whose entire body was about as thick as Crabbe's neck. **

"Was he really that skinny or was his neck that fat?" Padfoot asked.

"Yes," the trio, the twins, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Draco said.

**"Jealous?" said Malfoy, who didn't need to shout anymore: half the courtyard was listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."**

"It's not it's who did the cutting," Cris muttered.

"I was such an idiot." Draco said.

"Yes you were." the kids said.

**Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering stupidly.**

**"Eat slugs, Malfoy," said Ron angrily. Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his knuckles in a menacing way.**

**"Be careful, Weasley," sneered Malfoy. "You don't want to start any trouble or your Mummy'll have to come and take you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice. "'If you put another toe out of line'—" **

"That was really pathetic by the way." Cris said.

"I know, but I had an imagine to keep up although I never want to act like that." Draco said.

"This is just too weird." Cris said.

"I know," Draco said.

**A knot of Slytherin fifth-years nearby laughed loudly at this. **

"It's always the Slytherin's isn't?" Tonks asked.

"It does seem like that sometimes." Sirius said.

**"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter," smirked Malfoy. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house —" **

"At the moment it isn't, everyone at the ministry is telling the Prophet that I'm a nutcase and nobody should listen to me." Cris said.

"Aw man, what are they saying?" James asked.

"They don't believe me when I said that Voldemort was back." Cris said nonchalantly.

**Ron whipped out his Spellotaped wand, **

"Don't Ron, that will just cause problems for you not him." Remus said.

**but Hermione shut Voyages with Vampires with a snap and whispered, "Look out!"**

**"What's all this, what's all this?"**

"Let me guess, Lockhart." James said.

"Yeah," the trio said.

**Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?"**

**Cris started to speak but she was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around her shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Cris!"**

"He thinks you're doing all this?" Remus asked.

"Of course he does." Ginny said.

**Pinned to Lockhart's side and burning with humiliation, Cris saw Malfoy slide smirking back into the crowd. **

**"Come on then, Mr. Creevey," said Lockhart, beaming at Colin. "A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you." **

Everyone groaned.

**Lockhart placed his hands on Cris' shoulder. **

**Colin fumbled for his camera. Cris tried to scramble out of the way,**

"Get out of there!" Sirius shouted.

**but Lockhart kept her close to his side. Colin took the picture as the bell rang behind them, signaling the start of afternoon classes.**

**"Off you go, move along there," Lockhart called to the crowd, and he set off back to the castle with Cris, who was wishing she knew a good Vanishing Spell,**

"If only," James said wistfully.

**still clasped to his side.**

**"A word to the wise, Cris," said Lockhart paternally as they entered the building through a side door. "I covered up for you back there with young Creevey — if he was photographing me, too, your schoolmates won't think you're setting yourself up so much…"**

**Deaf to Cris' stammers,**

"Of course he is." Padfoot said.

**Lockhart swept her down a corridor lined with staring students and up a staircase.**

**"Let me just say that handing out signed pictures at this stage of your career isn't sensible — looks a tad bigheaded, Cris, to be frank. There may well come a time when, like me, you'll need to keep a stack handy wherever you go, but" — he gave a little chortle — "I don't think you're quite there yet."**

"At times I am." Cris mumbled.

"We know, we know." Fred said kissing her head.

**They had reached Lockhart's classroom and he let Cris go at last. Cris yanked her robes straight and headed for a seat at the very back of the class, where she busied herself with piling all seven of Lockhart's books in front of her, so that she could avoid looking at the real thing. **

"That's good, I think." James said.

**The rest of the class came clattering in, and Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of Cris.**

**"You could've fried an egg on your face" said Ron still laughing under his breath. **

"You can now," Ron said. Cris gave him a death glare which made him cower behind Hermione.

**"You'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny, or they'll be starting a Cris Potter fan club." **

**"Shut up," snapped Cris. The last thing she needed was for Lockhart to hear the phrase "Cristal Potter fan club" **

"That would be very bad." Sirius said.

"Yes it would be." Moony said.

**When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville Longbottom's copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.**

**"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award but I don't talk about that. **

"He sure likes to mention that a lot." Padfoot said.

"Yes he does," James said.

**I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"**

**He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly. **

"Most of the girls." Ron muttered.

**"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books — well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about — just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in —" **

All the kids groaned at the mention of the so called quiz.

**When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes — start —now!"**

**Cris looked down at her paper and read:**

**1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?**

"Are you kidding me?" Lily asked.

"No, that was basically the whole test." Cris said.

**2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?**

**3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?**

**On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:**

**54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?**

"Pathetic," Snape murmured.

**Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.**

**"Tut, tut — hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac.**

"What does defense have to do with that?" Tonks asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Mad-Eye said.

**I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully — I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples — though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogdeds Old Firewhisky!" **

**He gave them another roguish wink. Ron was now staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on his face; Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were sitting in front, were shaking with silent laughter. Hermione, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention and gave a start when he mentioned her name. **

"Of course you passed the test." Remus said with a smirk.

**"… but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions — good girl! In fact" — he flipped her paper over — "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"**

**Hermione raised a trembling hand.**

**"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so — to business —"**

**He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it. **

"Whatever it is, it won't be too bad then." Remus said.

"That's what you think, they weren't bad but he let them out." Neville said.

"What were they?" Sirius asked. The group smiled but didn't answer.

**"Now — be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. **

"Nah, wait a year." Cris said with a smile to Remus who smiled back at her.

**Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm." **

"That doesn't sound reassuring." Lily said.

"Well they were tricky, and annoying." Ron said.

**In spite of herself, Cris leaned around her pile of books for a better look at the cage. Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Dean and Seamus had stopped laughing now. Neville was cowering in his front row seat. **

"That was a very smart thing to do Nev." Cris said.

"I had a feeling that it would come in handy." Neville said.

**"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."**

**As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.**

**"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies." **

The marauders and Tonks burst out laughing.

"They aren't that dangerous." Sirius managed out.

"That's what you think." Ron and Cris muttered.

**Seamus Finnigan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.**

**"Yes?" He smiled at Seamus.**

**"Well, they're not — they're not very —dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked.**

**"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!" **

"That is certainly true." Lily said.

**The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them. **

"They could help us so much for the pranking we do." The twins and the marauders said.

"No!" shouted the teachers.

**"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.**

"HE LET THEM OUT!?" Lily and Mrs. Weasley shouted.

**It was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air. **

"Were you alright?" Lily asked.

"I was fine once I got down." Neville said.

**Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks and Neville was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling. **

"I hope you don't fall." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"Come on now — round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted.**

**He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" **

Moony stopped and looked up and looked at his friends the kids that were in the room.

"He thought that would actually work?" Moony asked.

"Sadly," Hermione said. This caused them to laugh.

**It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window, too. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squashed by Neville, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way. **

"You weren't hurt were you?" Lily and Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, just a little ache but nothing too bad." Neville said.

**The bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Cris, Ron, and Hermione, who were almost at the door,**

"Of course, he calls on you three to help out." Remus muttered.

**and said, "Well, I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.**

**"Can you believe him?" roared Ron as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear. **

"It didn't hurt too badly." Ron said before his mum could ask.

**"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," said Hermione, immobilizing two pixies at once with a clever Freezing Charm and stuffing them back into their cage. **

**"Hands on?" said Cris, who was trying to grab a pixie dancing out of reach with its tongue out. Cris thought about doing the same as Hermione, but then she would have to admit to knowing the charm.**

Everyone sighed once again and cursed those damn Dursley's in their minds.

**"Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing —" **

**"Rubbish," said Hermione. "You've read his books — look at all those amazing things he's done —"**

**"He says he's done," Ron muttered. **

The trio looked at each other than chuckled a bit.

"You know we really should listen to you more often." Hermione said.

"Maybe we should just keep a list from now on." Cris said. Hermione looked at her and held up said list and Cris grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well that's the chapter." Moony said. He closed the book and passed it to Padfoot who looked at the book for a moment before opening it to read the next chapter.


	28. Chapter 7: Mudbloods and Murmurs

Before Padfoot could start reading there was a bright blue light and out stepped a Sirius look alike. Lily J and Teddy jumped up and went over to hug and greet the new comer.

"Um not to be rude or anything but who are you?" Cris asked.

"You haven't figured it out yet Aunt Cris?" he asked. Cris shook her head and he chuckled a bit.

"I'm Keiran James Black, son of Sirius and Robin." Keiran said.

"You look so much like me." Sirius said. Robin got up and hugged him tight.

"Of course I do, and Scar looks like mum. You know this is weird, mum is pregnant with me and yet here I am." Keiran said. Everyone chuckled and Keiran went and sat next to Sirius so Padfoot started to read.

"**Chapter 7: Mudbloods and Murmurs," **Padfoot read stuttering out the first word.

"What a way to ruin the mood." Keiran said.

"No kidding," Sirius said.

**Cris spent a lot of time over the next few days dodging out of sight whenever she saw Gilderoy Lockhart**

"I would too," Lily J said.

"Anyone would, especially if they had that idiot following them around." Cris said.

**coming down a corridor. Harder to avoid was Colin Creevey, who seemed to have memorized Cris' schedule.**

"Did he really mum?" Lily J asked.

"Yeah, it was really annoying." Cris said.

**Nothing seemed to give Colin a bigger thrill than to say, "All right, Cris?" six or seven times a day and hear, "Hello, Colin," back, however exasperated Cris sounded when she said it. **

Sirius, Ron, Padfoot and Keiran snickered.

"Shut up," Cris hissed at them.

**Hedwig was still angry with Cris about the disastrous car journey**

"Your owl can sure hold a grudge." Tonks whistled.

"That she can." Cris said with a fond smile.

**and Ron's wand was still malfunctioning, surpassing itself on Friday morning by shooting out of Ron's hand in Charms and hitting tiny old Professor Flitwick squarely between the eyes, creating a large, throbbing green boil where it had struck. **

Ron, Cris and Neville laughed, that was a funny sight and night after that had happened.

**So with one thing and another, Cris was quite glad to reach the weekend. She, Ron, and Hermione were planning to visit Hagrid on Saturday morning.**

"That would be a nice and relaxing morning." Remus said.

"Only, it wasn't." Cris mumbled.

**Cris, however, was shaken awake several hours earlier than she would have liked by Oliver Wood, **

"Was it 8?" James asked. Cris looked at her dad and shook her head.

**Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.**

**"Whassamatter?" said Cris groggily.**

**"Quidditch practice!" said Wood. "Come on!"**

**Cris squinted at the window. There was a thin mist hanging across the pink-and-gold sky. **

"That's worse than you Prongs!" Padfoot said.

"I never thought that I would live to see the day that someone was worse than James ever was." Moony said with a smile on his face.

"Does he play professionally?" James asked.

"Yeah he plays for Puddlemere United now." Cris said.

"He is captain now and I here that they complain about his training schedule." Keiran said.

"And you and Teddy are super glad that you don't have to play with him." Lily J said.

"You two play professionally?" Sirius asked with a wide smile.

"Well at the moment, Teddy and I got signed onto the same team." Keiran said.

"Well that is lucky." Remus said.

"Who do you play for?" James asked excitedly.

"Later," Teddy and Keiran said together.

"Can you at least tell us which positions you play?" Sirius asked.

"Beater," Keiran said.

"Chaser," Teddy said.

"Awesome," James said with a smile.

**Now that she was awake, she couldn't understand how she could have slept through the racket the birds were making. **

"So you wouldn't have been able to even if you tried." Hermione said with a grin.

"Probably not, and Oliver would probably come back up and drag me down to the field." Cris said.

**"Oliver," Cris croaked. "It's the crack of dawn."**

**"Exactly," said Wood. He was a tall and burly sixth year and, at the moment, his eyes were gleaming with a crazed enthusiasm. **

Those who knew Oliver shook their heads fondly at him.

**"It's part of our new training program. Come on, grab your broom, and let's go," said Wood heartily. "None of the other teams have started training yet; we're going to be first off the mark this year —"**

**Yawning and shivering slightly, Cris climbed out of bed and tried to find her Quidditch robes.**

**"Good girl," said Wood. "Meet you on the field in fifteen minutes."**

**Once he left, Cris started to grumble about how she wished she was in the girl's dorm so that he couldn't have found her. **

"So how did he get Angelina, Katie and Alicia?" Ginny asked.

"He owled them and told the owls not to leave them alone." Cris said.

"Well at least you had a better wakeup call then they did." Lily said.

**When she'd found her scarlet team robes and pulled on her cloak for warmth, Cris scribbled a note to Ron explaining where she'd gone**

"Good thing to, I almost panicked when I didn't see you in bed." Ron muttered.

"Ah, I didn't know you cared that much." Cris said with a smile. Ron grinned back and Padfoot continued.

**and went down the spiral staircase to the common room, her Nimbus Two Thousand on her shoulder. She had just reached the portrait hole when there was a clatter behind her and Colin Creevey **

"He is a stalker." James whistled.

"An annoying one at that." Lily added.

"No kidding," Cris muttered.

**came dashing down the spiral staircase, his camera swinging madly around his neck and something clutched in his hand. **

Cris remembered the photo and groaned.

**"I heard someone saying your name on the stairs, Cris! Look what I've got here! I've had it developed; I wanted to show you —"**

**Cris looked bemusedly at the photograph Colin was brandishing under her nose.**

**A moving, black-and-white Lockhart was tugging hard on an arm Cris recognized as her own. She was pleased to see that her photographic self was putting up a good fight and refusing to be dragged into view. **

"Go photo Cris!" shouted the marauders. Cris, Keiran, Teddy, Lily J, the twins, Ron, Hermione and Ginny laughed at their antics.

**As Cris watched, Lockhart gave up and slumped, panting, against the white edge of the picture.**

"Now that's just sad, a 31 year old guy can't pull a twelve year old girl." Remus said.

"He was 31 at the time?" Cris asked.

"Yeah, he's in the year below us." Moony said.

**"Will you sign it?" said Colin eagerly.**

**"No," said Cris flatly,**

"Ah why not?" Fred asked.

"I was in a hurry." Cris said with a shrug.

"Well, now he's going to follow you." James said.

"Yeah, he is, and it's annoying." Cris said.

**glancing around to check that the room was really deserted. "Sorry, Colin, I'm in a hurry — Quidditch practice —"**

**She climbed through the portrait hole.**

**"Oh, wow! Wait for me! I've never watched a Quidditch game before!"**

**Colin scrambled through the hole after her. **

"And now, he's going to follow you anyway." Moony said.

**"It'll be really boring,"**

James gasped and glared at his daughter.

"Cristal Rose Potter, don't you dare say anything like that ever again." James said.

"Sorry dad, I was only saying that to get him off of my back." Cris said.

"I can understand that." Lily said.

**Cris said quickly, but Colin ignored her, his face shining with excitement.**

**"You were the youngest House player in a hundred years, weren't you, Cris? Weren't you?" said Colin, trotting alongside her. "You must be brilliant. I've never flown. Is it easy? Is that your own broom? Is that the best one there is?"**

**Cris didn't know how to get rid of him. It was like having an extremely talkative shadow.**

Keiran and Sirius chuckled and then they smiled at each other.

**"I don't really understand Quidditch," said Colin breathlessly. "Is it true there are four balls? And two of them fly around trying to knock people off their brooms?"**

**"Yes," said Cris heavily, resigned to explaining the complicated rules of Quidditch. "They're called Bludgers. There are two Beaters on each team who carry clubs to beat the Bludgers away from their side. Fred and George Weasley are the Gryffindor Beaters." **

The twins, Keiran and both Sirius' bowed as they were beaters as well. Everyone chuckled and Padfoot continued reading.

**"And what are the other balls for?" Colin asked, tripping down a couple of steps because he was gazing open-mouthed at Cris.**

**"Well, the Quaffle — that's the biggish red one — is the one that scores goals. Three Chasers on each team throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through the goal posts at the end of the pitch — they're three long poles with hoops on the end."**

**"And the fourth ball —"**

**"— is the Golden Snitch," said Cris, "and it's very small, very fast, and difficult to catch. But that's what the Seeker's got to do, because a game of Quidditch doesn't end until the Snitch has been caught. And whichever team's Seeker gets the Snitch earns their team an extra hundred and fifty points."**

**"And you're the Gryffindor Seeker, aren't you?" said Colin in awe.**

"Wow, he is a fan." Sirius said.

"You have no idea." Cris said.

**"Yes," said Cris as they left the castle and started across the dew-drenched grass. "And there's the Keeper, too. He guards the goal posts. That's it, really."**

**But Colin didn't stop questioning Cris all the way down the sloping lawns to the Quidditch field, and Cris only shook him off when she reached the changing rooms; Colin called after her in a piping voice, "I'll go and get a good seat, Cris!" and hurried off to the stands. **

"The stadium is probably empty, so it is pick and choose." James said.

"It was empty, only Ron, Hermione and Colin were there." Fred said.

**The rest of the Gryffindor team were already in the changing room. Wood was the only person who looked truly awake. **

"Of course he was," Moony said.

**Fred and George Weasley were sitting, puffy-eyed and tousle haired, **

"Have I ever told you that you two looked extremely cute then." Cris said with a grin. The twins blushed brightly which caused everyone to laugh and Lily J and Teddy to pretend to gag. However no one but Sirius saw the look between the two. Sirius guessed that they were more than just god-brother and sister.

**next to fourth year Alicia Spinnet, who seemed to be nodding off against the wall behind her. Her fellow Chasers, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, were yawning side by side opposite them.**

**"There you are, Cris, what kept you?" said Wood briskly.**

"A stalker," Lily said.

**"Now, I wanted a quick talk with you all before we actually get onto the field, because I spent the summer devising a whole new training program, which I really think will make all the difference…"**

**Wood was holding up a large diagram of a Quidditch field, on which were drawn many lines, arrows, and crosses in different colored inks.**

"I think James and Oliver should meet and compare notes." Sirius said.

"That would be an interesting conversation that's for sure." Remus said.

**He took out his wand, tapped the board, and the arrows began to wiggle over the diagram like caterpillars. As Wood launched into a speech about his new tactics, Fred's head drooped right onto Alicia Spinnet's shoulder and he began to snore. **

The Weasley's chuckled at that.

"Both of them snore like the thunder, how do you deal with them in the future?" Ron asked.

"Mum puts a silencing charm on them; otherwise she doesn't get much sleep. She doesn't get much now anyway now that the baby is kicking." Lily J said. Cris smiled, she wanted a big family and she does get one in the future.

**The first board took nearly twenty minutes to explain, but there was another board under that, and a third under that one. Cris sank into a stupor as Wood droned on and on.**

**"So," said Wood, at long last, jerking Cris from a wistful fantasy about what she could be eating for breakfast at this very moment up at the castle. **

"You've been hanging out with Ron too much." Remus said.

"No I just think it's the Weasley boys." Hermione said. The red-headed boys huffed and crossed their arms over their chests as the rest of the room laughed.

**"Is that clear? Any questions?"**

**"I've got a question, Oliver," said George, who had woken with a start. "Why couldn't you have told us all this yesterday when we were awake?" **

Everyone chuckled.

**Wood wasn't pleased.**

**"Now, listen here, you lot," he said, glowering at them all. "We should have won the Quidditch cup last year. We're easily the best team. But unfortunately — owing to circumstances beyond our control —"**

**Cris shifted guiltily in her seat. She had been unconscious in the hospital wing for the final match of the previous year,**

"That isn't your fault Cris," James said.

"It might as well have been." Cris said.

"Enough with that, that wasn't your fault it was Voldemort's." Remus said. Cris shook her head and Padfoot continued reading.

**meaning that Gryffindor had been a player short and had suffered their worst defeat in three hundred years. **

"That doesn't mean that it was your fault." Sirius said.

"I know," Cris said.

**Wood took a moment to regain control of himself. Their last defeat was clearly still torturing him. **

Everyone shook their heads fondly.

**"So this year, we train harder than ever before… Okay, let's go and put our new theories into practice!" Wood shouted, seizing his broomstick and leading the way out of the locker rooms. Stiff-legged and still yawning, his team followed.**

**They had been in the locker room so long that the sun was up completely now, although remnants of mist hung over the grass in the stadium. As Cris walked onto the field, she saw Ron and Hermione sitting in the stands.**

**"Aren't you finished yet?" called Ron incredulously. **

"It's Oliver; do you really think we were even close to being done?" George asked.

Ron blushed and Padfoot continued.

**"Haven't even started," said Cris, looking jealously at the toast and marmalade Ron and Hermione had brought out of the Great Hall.**

"Sorry, if we had known we would have brought you some." Hermione said.

"It's alright; I didn't think to put that into the note." Cris said.

**"Wood's been teaching us new moves."**

**She mounted her broomstick and kicked at the ground, soaring up into the air. The cool morning air whipped her face, waking her far more effectively than Wood's long talk. It felt wonderful to be back on the Quidditch field. She soared right around the stadium at full speed, racing Fred and George.**

"And she won," the twins said.

"But of course, she was born in the air, well not literally. Potter's have always been excellent fliers." Sirius said.

"That explains it." Fred murmured to his twin. George nodded and they both kissed Cris' head.

**"What's that funny clicking noise?" called Fred as they hurtled around the corner.**

**Cris looked into the stands. Colin was sitting in one of the highest seats, his camera raised, taking picture after picture, the sound strangely magnified in the deserted stadium.**

**"Look this way, Cris! This way!" he cried shrilly.**

**"Who's that?" said Fred.**

**"No idea," Cris lied, putting on a spurt of speed that took her as far away as possible from Colin.**

Sirius snorted but Cris glared at her godfather.

"She really does look like Lily when she does that." Sirius murmured to Robin and Remus, the both of them nodding.

**"What's going on?" said Wood, frowning, as he skimmed through the air toward them. "Why's that first year taking pictures? I don't like it. He could be a Slytherin spy, trying to find out about our new training program."**

**"He's in Gryffindor," said Cris quickly.**

"Yet you still defend him." James said shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"What, I wasn't about to let Oliver go all crazy on him." Cris said.

**"And the Slytherins don't need a spy, Oliver," said George.**

**"What makes you say that?" said Wood testily **

**"Because they're here in person," said George, pointing.**

"This isn't going to be good." James said.

"It's the Slytherin's, it's never good." Padfoot said. Draco and Snape looked at Padfoot but didn't say anything else.

**Several people in green robes were walking onto the field, broomsticks in their hands.**

**"I don't believe it!" Wood hissed in outrage. "I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!"**

**Wood shot toward the ground, landing rather harder than he meant to in his anger, staggering slightly as he dismounted. Cris, Fred, and George followed.**

**"Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"**

**Marcus Flint was even larger than Wood. **

"Oliver isn't that tall," Fred pointed out.

"You weren't that tall either come to think of it." George said.

"Keep talking and you won't live to see the next day." Cris said. George shut up and Padfoot kept reading with a smile on his face.

**He had a look of trollish cunning on his face as he replied, "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."**

**Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had come over, too. There were no girls on the Slytherin team, who stood shoulder to shoulder, facing the Gryffindors, leering to a man. **

"Girls can play just as well as boys can." Ginny sneered at Draco.

"I know that, I've seen Cris play along with the rest of the team." Draco said.

"Good, have there been any girls on the Slytherin team yet?" James asked.

"Prongs, there have been, they just don't let them on in this time period." Moony said.

"That's just stupid of them." James muttered.

**"But I booked the field!" said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"**

**"Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. **

"I didn't sign that," Snape said. Draco looked sheepish and the potion's master turned his stare on him.

"You forged my signature?" Snape asked quietly. "We will be talking about this some other time." Snape sneered at the blonde with distress.

**'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker'."**

**"You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood, distracted. "Where?"**

**And from behind the six large figures before them came a seventh, smaller boy, smirking all over his pale, pointed face. It was Draco Malfoy. **

"How did you get onto the team?" James asked.

"You'll see dad, you'll see." Cris said.

"I take it wasn't a try out then." James said.

**"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said Fred, looking at Malfoy with dislike. **

"I've taught you boys well." Mr. Weasley said with a smile.

**"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. **

"You bribed them, didn't you?" Padfoot asked. Draco didn't answer but just stared at the floor.

**"Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team." **

"Yep, let me guess, the newest model of brooms." James said with a distasteful look.

**All seven of them held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words Nimbus Two Thousand and One gleamed under the Gryffindors' noses in the early morning sun.**

**"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps" — he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives —" sweeps the board with them."**

"At least they have talent." Ginny growled.

**None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment. Malfoy was smirking so broadly his cold eyes were reduced to slits.**

**"Oh, look," said Flint. "A field invasion."**

**Ron and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what was going on.**

**"What's happening?" Ron asked Cris. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?"**

**He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes.**

**"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."**

**Ron gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him.**

"Now, now Ron, you've ridden on much better than that." Cris said.

"I know, your broom is so much better than those Nimbus 2001's" Ron said.

**"Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them." **

"It's not the broom that makes the player it's the talent they have." Robin and Keiran said. Everyone looked shocked and Sirius was looking at his son.

"What, got to have something in common with my mum besides my eyes." Keiran said.

"That's true," Cris said with a smile.

**The Slytherin team howled with laughter.**

**"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent."**

"Go Hermione!" cheered most of the room.

**The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered.**

**"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," **

Padfoot spoke the last word quietly.

"You didn't," the past and present marauders said.

"And you two had no idea what it means do you?" Lily asked.

"Not at the time, but we do now." Hermione said.

**he spat.**

**Cris knew at once that Malfoy had said something really bad because there was an instant uproar at his words. Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to stop Fred and George jumping on him, **

"You are really good friends." Lily said.

"I did that, and I will always do that whenever someone ever says that word." James said. Lily smiled and kissed James' cheek.

**Alicia shrieked, "How dare you!" and Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" and pointed it furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoy's face. **

"Don't you're wand is busted." Remus said. Mrs. Weasley looked worriedly at her son while Padfoot continued reading.

**A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.**

**"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed Hermione.**

**Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap. **

Everyone chuckled and at the same time looked disgusted.

**The Slytherin team were paralyzed with laughter. Flint was doubled up, hanging onto his new broomstick for support. Malfoy was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist. **

"Wow, you were such a git," Sirius said.

"I know, and I totally feel bad about it." Draco said.

**The Gryffindors were gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him.**

**"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest," said Cris to Hermione, who nodded bravely, and the pair of them pulled Ron up by the arms. **

"And why didn't you're brothers help?" Mrs. Weasley asked glaring at the twins.

"We were trying to get at Malfoy." Fred said.

**"What happened, Cris? What happened? Is he ill? But you can cure him, can't you?" Colin had run down from his seat and was now dancing alongside them as they left the field. Ron gave a huge heave and more slugs dribbled down his front.**

**"Oooh," said Colin, fascinated and raising his camera. "Can you hold him still, Cris?"**

**"Get out of the way, Colin!" said Cris angrily. She and Hermione supported Ron out of the stadium and across the grounds toward the edge of the forest.**

**"Nearly there, Ron," said Hermione as the gamekeeper's cabin came into view. "You'll be all right in a minute — almost there —"**

**They were within twenty feet of Hagrid's house when the front door opened, but it wasn't Hagrid who emerged. Gilderoy Lockhart, wearing robes of palest mauve today, came striding out.**

"What the hell is he doing there?" Sirius asked.

"Whatever it is, it's not good." Remus and Robin said.

**"Quick, behind here," Cris hissed, dragging Ron behind a nearby bush. Hermione followed, somewhat reluctantly. **

"Thank god for that," Ron said.

"Can you imagine if he tried to fix it himself?" Hermione asked.

"If it's anything like his healing abilities then you would be stuck in the hospital wing longer than I was." Cris said. Ron paled and motioned for Padfoot to continue.

**"It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing!" Lockhart was saying loudly to Hagrid. "If you need help, you know where I am! I'll let you have a copy of my book. I'm surprised you haven't already got one — I'll sign one tonight and send it over. Well, good-bye!" And he strode away toward the castle.**

**Cris waited until Lockhart was out of sight, then pulled Ron out of the bush and up to Hagrid's front door. They knocked urgently.**

**Hagrid appeared at once, looking very grumpy, but his expression brightened when he saw who it was.**

Everyone who hung out with Hagrid smiled.

**"Bin wonderin' when you'd come ter see me — come in, come in — thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again —"**

**Cris and Hermione supported Ron over the threshold into the one-roomed cabin, which had an enormous bed in one corner, a fire crackling merrily in the other. Hagrid didn't seem perturbed by Ron's slug problem, which Cris hastily explained as she lowered Ron into a chair.**

**"This calls fer special equipment," plunking a large copper basin in front of him. "Better out than in," he said cheerfully, "Get 'em all up, Ron." **

"I guess that works too." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"I don't think there's anything to do except wait for it to stop," said Hermione anxiously, watching Ron bend over the basin. "That's a difficult curse to work at the best of times, but with a broken wand —"**

**Hagrid was bustling around making them tea. His boarhound, Fang, was slobbering over Cris.**

"He loves you." Ron said.

"What can I say; I'm more of a dog person." Cris said with a smile to Sirius who chuckled back at her.

**"What did Lockhart want with you, Hagrid?" Cris asked, scratching Fang's ears.**

**"Givin' me advice on gettin' kelpies out of a well," growled Hagrid, moving a half-plucked rooster off his scrubbed table and setting down the teapot. "Like I don' know. An' bangin' on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I'll eat my kettle." **

"That would be a sight to see." Sirius said with a chuckle.

**It was most unlike Hagrid to criticize a Hogwarts' teacher, and Cris looked at him in surprise. Hermione, however, said in a voice somewhat higher than usual, "I think you're being a bit unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job —" **

"More like the only man for the job." Remus said.

**"He was the on'y man for the job," said Hagrid, offering them a plate of treacle fudge, while Ron coughed squelchily into his basin. "An' I mean the on'y one. Gettin' very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People aren't too keen ter take it on, see. They're startin' ter think it's jinxed. No one's lasted long fer a while now. So tell me," said Hagrid, jerking his head at Ron. "Who was he tryin' ter curse?"**

**"Malfoy called Hermione something — it must've been really bad, because everyone went wild." **

"You should have grown up knowing it, and knowing that you should never use it." James said sadly.

"It'll be okay, I gone this far being somewhat incompetent." Cris said.

"But you're not incompetent for long," Ron pointed out.

"Do you even know what it means?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Cris told me." Ron said. Cris smiled at Ron who smiled back.

**"It was bad," said Ron hoarsely, emerging over the tabletop looking pale and sweaty. "Malfoy called her 'Mudblood,' Hagrid —"**

**Ron dived out of sight again as a fresh wave of slugs made their appearance. Hagrid looked outraged.**

"As he should," Sirius said.

"That really clued us in on how bad it was." Hermione said.

**"He didn'!" he growled at Hermione.**

**"He did," she said. "But I don't know what it means. I could tell it was really rude, of course —"**

**"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of," gasped Ron, coming back up. "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born — you know, non-magic parents. There are some wizards — like Malfoy's family — who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood." He gave a small burp, and a single slug fell into his outstretched hand. He threw it into the basin and continued, "I mean, the rest of us know it doesn't make any difference at all.**

"It shouldn't anyway," Sirius sneered. Lily and Hermione smiled.

**Look at Neville Longbottom — he's pure-blood and he can hardly stand a cauldron the right way up." **

"That's true," Neville said.

"So no hard feelings?" Ron asked.

"Nope," Neville said with a smile.

**"An' they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can' do," said Hagrid proudly, making Hermione go a brilliant shade of magenta.**

**"It's a disgusting thing to call someone," said Ron, wiping his sweaty brow with a shaking hand. "Dirty blood, see. Common blood. It's ridiculous. Most wizards these days are half-blood anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out." **

"That's true." Padfoot said.

"More people now are half-blood than pure, these days." Bill said.

"To true," Remus said.

**He retched and ducked out of sight again.**

**"Well, I don' blame yeh fer tryin' ter curse him, Ron," said Hagrid loudly over the thuds of more slugs hitting the basin. "Bu' maybe it was a good thing yer wand backfired. 'Spect Lucius Malfoy would've come marchin' up ter school if yeh'd cursed his son. Least yer not in trouble."**

"True, that would have been bad." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Cris would have pointed out that trouble didn't come much worse than having slugs pouring out of your mouth, but she couldn't; Hagrid's treacle fudge had cemented her jaws together.**

"You should have known better than to eat anything he gives you." Sirius said.

"I know, but I was just being nice." Cris said.

"That's sweet of you." Lily said.

**"Cris," said Hagrid abruptly as though struck by a sudden thought. "Gotta bone ter pick with yeh. I've heard you've bin givin' out signed photos. How come I haven't got one?" **

Everyone burst out laugh; Cris scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We're just teasing you know." Remus said.

"I know, I'm just messing." Cris said.

**Furious, Cris wrenched her teeth apart.**

**"I have not been giving out signed photos," she said hotly. "If Lockhart's still spreading that around —" **

"You know that he was teasing you right?" James asked.

"Not at the time, but now I do." Cris said.

**But then she saw that Hagrid was laughing.**

**"I'm on'y jokin'," he said, patting Cris genially on the back and sending her face first into the table. **

"You weren't hurt would you?" Lily asked.

"No," Cris said with a smile.

**"I knew yeh hadn't really. I told Lockhart yeh didn' need teh. Yer more famous than him without tryin'."**

**"Bet he didn't like that," said Cris, sitting up and rubbing her chin.**

**"Don' think he did," said Hagrid, his eyes twinkling. "An' then I told him I'd never read one o' his books an' he decided ter go. Treacle fudge, Ron?" he added as Ron reappeared.**

**"No thanks," said Ron weakly. "Better not risk it." **

"Lucky," Cris and Hermione said. Ron smiled at them and they glared at him making him cower behind his sister.

**"Come an' see what I've bin growin'," said Hagrid as Cris and Hermione finished the last of their tea.**

**In the small vegetable patch behind Hagrid's house were a dozen of the largest pumpkins Cris had ever seen. Each was the size of a large boulder.**

**"Gettin' on well, aren't they?" said Hagrid happily. "Fer the Halloween feast… should be big enough by then."**

**"What've you been feeding them?" said Cris.**

**Hagrid looked over his shoulder to check that they were alone.**

**"Well, I've bin givin' them — you know — a bit o' help —"**

"Ah, he's using magic again." Sirius chuckled along with everyone else.

**Cris noticed Hagrid's flowery pink umbrella leaning against the back wall of the cabin. Cris had had reason to believe before now that this umbrella was not all it looked; in fact, she had the strong impression that Hagrid's old school wand was concealed inside it. Hagrid wasn't supposed to use magic. He had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, but Cris had never found out why — any mention of the matter and Hagrid would clear his throat loudly and become mysteriously deaf until the subject was changed. **

"And that won't change." James said. The trio smirked and he noticed.

"You know, don't you?" Padfoot asked.

"It will be revealed in a few chapters." Cris said with a smile.

"But you must not reveal it to Hagrid; he doesn't even know that we know." Hermione said. Everyone nodded and Padfoot continued.

**"An Engorgement Charm, I suppose?" said Hermione, halfway between disapproval and amusement. "Well, you've done a good job on them."**

**"That's what that your sister and that Creevey kid said," said Hagrid, nodding at Ron. "Met 'um jus' yesterday." Hagrid looked sideways at Cris, his beard twitching. "Said they was jus' lookin' round the grounds, but I reckon they especially that Creevey, was hopin' he might run inter someone else at my house." He winked at Cris. "If yeh ask me, he wouldn' say no ter a signed —" **

Cris scowled and while everyone laughed.

**"Oh, shut up," said Cris. Ron snorted with laughter and the ground was sprayed with slugs.**

**"Watch it!" Hagrid roared, pulling Ron away from his precious pumpkins.**

**It was nearly lunchtime and as Cris had only had one bit of treacle fudge since dawn, she was keen to go back to school to eat. **

"Anyone would be." Sirius and Keiran said.

**They said good-bye to Hagrid and walked back up to the castle, Ron hiccoughing occasionally, bringing up two very small slugs.**

**They had barely set foot in the cool entrance hall when a voice rang out, "There you are, Potter — Weasley." Professor McGonagall was walking toward them, looking stern. "You will both do your detentions this evening." **

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that." The twins said.

"I think we all did." Remus said.

**"What're we doing, Professor?" said Ron, nervously suppressing a burp.**

**"You will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch," said Professor McGonagall. "And no magic, Weasley — elbow grease." **

"I still think you've got the easy one." Cris said.

"Well, I think you did." Ron said.

"Just wait." Cris said.

**Ron gulped. Argus Filch, the caretaker, was loathed by every student in the school.**

**"And you, Potter, will be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"Oh n — Professor, can't I go and do the trophy room, too?" said Bella desperately.**

**"Certainly not," said Professor McGonagall, raising her eyebrows. "Professor Lockhart requested you particularly.**

"I am so sorry that you have to deal with that creep for a detention." James said.

**Eight o'clock sharp, both of you."**

**Cris and Ron slouched into the Great Hall in states of deepest gloom, Hermione behind them, wearing a well-you-did-break-school-rules sort of expression. Cris didn't enjoy her shepherd's pie as much as she'd thought. Both she and Ron felt they'd got the worse deal. **

"I did," the both of them said.

**"Filch'll have me there all night," said Ron heavily. "No magic! There must be about a hundred cups in that room. I'm no good at Muggle cleaning."**

**"I'd swap anytime," said Cris hollowly. "I've had loads of practice with the Dursley's. Answering Lockhart's fan mail… he'll be a nightmare…"**

**Saturday afternoon seemed to melt away, and in what seemed like no time, it was five minutes to eight, and Cris was dragging her feet along the second-floor corridor to Lockhart's office. She gritted her teeth and knocked. **

"We love you, you know that right." The twins said.

"Yes, yes I do." Cris said.

**The door flew open at once. Lockhart beamed down at her.**

**"Ah, here's the scallywag!" he said.**

"What is she a pirate?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, I would make for one badass pirate." Cris said.

"I can see it know, the great girl-who-lived living one a boat, a wooden peg leg, carrying a sword and a parrot on her shoulder." Hermione said.

"That would be a pretty cool sight." Fred said with a laugh.

**"Come in, Cris, come in —"**

**Shining brightly on the walls by the light of many candles were countless framed photographs of Lockhart. He had even signed a few of them. Another large pile lay on his desk.**

**"You can address the envelopes!" Lockhart told Cris, as though this was a huge treat.**

**"This first one's to Gladys Gudgeon, bless her — huge fan of mine —" **

"Isn't that the lady he mentioned when we saw him a few days ago?" Ron asked.

"Yes, she is" Hermione said.

**The minutes snailed by. Cris let Lockhart's voice wash over her, occasionally saying, "Mmm" and "Right" and "Yeah." Now and then she caught a phrase like, "Fame's a fickle friend, Cris," or "Celebrity is as celebrity does, remember that."**

"What does that even me?" Sirius asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." Remus said.

"Well if you don't know that he probably has no idea." James said.

**The candles burned lower and lower, making the light dance over the many moving faces of Lockhart watching her. Cris moved her aching hand over what felt like the thousandth envelope, writing out Veronica Smethley's address. It must be nearly time to leave, Cris thought miserably; please let it be nearly time…**

**And then she heard something — something quite apart from the spitting of the dying candles and Lockhart's prattle about his fans. **

"What was it?" everyone asked.

"You'll see." Cris muttered.

**It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone marrow, a voice of breathtaking, ice-cold venom. **

"What?" Padfoot asked.

"Keep reading." Cris said.

**"Come… come to me… Let me rip you.. .Let me tear you.. .Let me kill you…" **

Ginny paled, the first attack, she thought. Ron saw he pale and grabbed her hand in comfort.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Sirius asked.

"Something big and very dangerous." Ron said.

"Please tell me you don't go near it then." Lily said.

"Can't say right now." Cris said.

**Cris gave a huge jump and a large lilac blot appeared on Veronica Smethley's street.**

**"What?" she said loudly.**

**"I know!" said Lockhart. "Six solid months at the top of the best-seller list! Broke all records!"**

"I don't think Cris was talking about that." James said.

**"No," said Cris frantically. "That voice!"**

**"Sorry?" said Lockhart, looking puzzled. "What voice?"**

**"That — that voice that said — didn't you hear it?"**

"He didn't hear it?" Moony asked.

"Nope, only I could hear it." Cris said.

**Lockhart was looking at Cris in high astonishment.**

**"What are you talking about, Cris? Perhaps you're getting a little drowsy? Great Scott — look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours! I'd never have believed it — the time's flown, hasn't it?" **

"Sometimes yes but not that night." Cris said.

**Cris didn't answer. She was straining her ears to hear the voice again, but there was no sound now except for Lockhart telling her she mustn't expect a treat like this every time she got detention. Feeling dazed, Cris left.**

"Yeah, that wasn't a treat." Keiran said.

"A treat is something you enjoy." Lily J said.

**It was so late that the Gryffindor common room was almost empty. Cris went straight up to the dormitory. Ron wasn't back yet. Cris pulled on her pajamas, got into bed, and waited.**

"You were freaked." Bill said.

"Anybody would be." Lily said.

**Half an hour later, Ron arrived, nursing his right arm and bringing a strong smell of polish into the darkened room.**

**"****My muscles have all seized up," he groaned, sinking on his bed. "Fourteen times he made me buff up that Quidditch cup before he was satisfied. And then I had another slug attack all over a Special Award for Services to the School. Took ages to get the slime off… How was it with Lockhart?"**

**Keeping her voice low so as not to wake Neville, Dean, and Seamus, Cris told Ron exactly what she had heard. **

"I always miss the good stuff." Neville said.

"It wasn't that good." Cris said.

"I know," Neville said with a smile.

**"And Lockhart said he couldn't hear it?" said Ron. Cris could see him frowning in the moonlight. "D'you think he was lying? But I don't get it — even someone invisible would've had to open the door."**

**"I know," said Cris, lying back in her four-poster and staring at the canopy above her. "I don't get it either." **

"That's the chapter," Padfoot said closing the book.

"Well that was interesting." James said.

"It certainly was. Come on, one more chapter before bed." Lily said. Padfoot passed the book over to Percy who opened it to the next chapter.


	29. Chapter 8: Deathday Party

"**Chapter 8: The Deathday Party,"** Percy read.

"You three actually go to one?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Cris." Ron said.

"I was just being polite." Cris said.

"We know, it was just after the party that things got weird." Hermione said.

"No kidding," Ron and Cris said.

"What happened afterward?" James asked. The three looked at him like he was crazy.

"Right, what was I thinking? You won't tell us anything." James said with a sigh.

**October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was kept busy by a sudden spate of colds among the staff and students. Her Pepperup potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterward. Ginny Weasley, who had been looking pale,**

"Why were you pale Gin?" Bill asked. Ginny shook her head and refused to answer.

**was bullied into taking some by Percy. The steam pouring from under her vivid hair gave the impression that her whole head was on fire. **

"Thanks Cris," Ginny said glaring at Cris.

"You're welcome for my imagination." Cris said with a smirk.

**Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end; the lake rose, the flower beds turned into muddy streams, and Hagrid's pumpkins swelled to the size of garden sheds. Oliver Wood's enthusiasm for regular training sessions, however, was not dampened, which was why Cris was to be found, late one stormy Saturday afternoon a few days before Halloween, returning to Gryffindor Tower, drenched to the skin and splattered with mud.**

"Better not let Filch catch you." Charlie said.

"I know," Cris said not looking at anyone.

"She got caught," Padfoot said.

"You have a lot to learn, young one." James said. Cris rolled her eyes and laughed.

**Even aside from the rain and wind it hadn't been a happy practice session. Fred and George, who had been spying on the Slytherin team, had seen for themselves the speed of those new Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. They reported that the Slytherin team was no more than seven greenish blurs, shooting through the air like missiles. **

"Alright, you're fast, that doesn't mean squat when it comes to talent. And I bet that Cris has beaten you in every single game." James said. Draco blushed at that but didn't say anything else.

"Cris is unbeatable, as long as there aren't any dementors at the game." Fred said, the last part was muttered so low that no one could hear it. James beamed at his daughter for being unbeatable.

**As Cris squelched along the deserted corridor, her ponytail and fringe dripping; she came across somebody who looked just as preoccupied as she was. Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor Tower, was staring morosely out of a window, muttering under his breath, "… don't fulfill their requirements… half an inch, if that…" **

"He's still going on about that?" James asked.

"Apparently, how long has he been trying to get in?" Moony asked.

"He was applying since I went to school." Dumbledore said. Everyone stared at him trying to picture a young Dumbledore, but they couldn't.

**"Hello, Nick," said Cris.**

**"Hello, hello," said Nearly Headless Nick, starting and looking round. He wore a dashing, plumed hat on his long curly hair, and a tunic with a ruff, which concealed the fact that his neck was almost completely severed. He was pale as smoke, and Cris could see right through him to the dark sky and torrential rain outside.**

**"You look troubled, young Potter," said Nick, **

"Your house ghost is friendly, the Bloody Baron isn't, that's not cool. What was he going on about anyway?" Draco asked.

"You'll see in a minute." Bill said with a smirk.

**folding a transparent letter as he spoke and tucking it inside his doublet.**

**"So do you," said Cris.**

**"Ah," Nearly Headless Nick waved an elegant hand, "a matter of no importance… It's not as though I really wanted to join… Thought I'd apply, but apparently I 'don't fulfill requirements' —"**

**In spite of his airy tone, there was a look of great bitterness on his face. **

"And that is what makes him different." Cris said with a smile.

"So true, he wouldn't be Nearly Headless if they did cut it off the rest of the way." Charlie said.

**"But you would think, wouldn't you," he erupted suddenly, pulling the letter back out of his pocket, "that getting hit forty-five times in the neck with a blunt axe would qualify you to join the Headless Hunt?"**

**"Oh — yes," said Cris, who was obviously supposed to agree.**

"Yes you are," the Gryffindors, past and present said.

**"I mean, nobody wishes more than I do that it had all been quick and clean, and my head had come off properly, I mean, it would have saved me a great deal of pain and ridicule. However—" Nearly Headless Nick shook his letter open and read furiously:**

**"'We can only accept huntsmen whose heads have parted company with their bodies. You will appreciate that it would be impossible otherwise for members to participate in hunt activities such as Horseback Head-Juggling and Head Polo. It is with the greatest regret, therefore, that I must inform you that you do not fulfill our requirements. With very best wishes, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore.'" **

"Wow, that's insensitive." Tonks said.

**Fuming, Nearly Headless Nick stuffed the letter away.**

**"Half an inch of skin and sinew holding my neck on, Cris! Most people would think that's good and beheaded, but oh, no, it's not enough for Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore."**

**Nearly Headless Nick took several deep breaths and then said, in a far calmer tone, "So — what's bothering you? Anything I can do?" **

"Not really," muttered Sirius.

**"No," said Cris. "Not unless you know where we can get seven free Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones for our match against Sly—" **

"Why did you stop?" Luna asked.

"Two guesses and it isn't Filch." Cris said.

"Ah, the cat." Neville said.

**The rest of Cris' sentence was drowned out by a high-pitched mewling from somewhere near her ankles. She looked down and found herself gazing into a pair of lamp-like yellow eyes. **

"Damn cat," Cris muttered.

**It was Mrs. Norris, the skeletal gray cat who was used by the caretaker, Argus Filch, as a sort of deputy in his endless battle against students. **

Everyone busted out laughing.

"Well that is certainly one way to put it." George said.

"That certainly is." James managed out.

**"You'd better get out of here, Cris," said Nick quickly. "Filch isn't in a good mood — he's got the flu and some third years accidentally plastered frog brains all over the ceiling in dungeon five. He's been cleaning all morning, and if he sees you dripping mud all over the place —" **

"Get out of there." Sirius said.

**"Right," said Cris, backing away from the accusing stare of Mrs. Norris, but not quickly enough. Drawn to the spot by the mysterious power that seemed to connect him with his foul cat, Argus Filch burst suddenly through a tapestry to Cris' right, wheezing and looking wildly about for the rule-breaker. There was a thick tartan scarf bound around his head, and his nose was unusually purple.**

"Ew," everyone grumbled.

**"Filth!" he shouted, his jowls aquiver, his eyes popping alarmingly as he pointed at the muddy puddle that had dripped from Cris' Quidditch robes. "Mess and muck everywhere! I've had enough of it, I tell you! Follow me, Potter!"**

**So Cris waved a gloomy good-bye to Nearly Headless Nick and followed Filch back downstairs, doubling the number of muddy footprints on the floor. Cris had never been inside Filch's office before; it was a place most students avoided. The room was dingy and windowless, lit by a single oil lamp dangling from the low ceiling. A faint smell of fried fish lingered about the place. Wooden filing cabinets stood around the walls; from their labels, Cris could see that they contained details of every pupil Filch had ever punished. Fred and George Weasley had an entire drawer to themselves. **

"So do we!" James and Padfoot said. Lily J, Teddy and Keiran looked around not looking at anyone.

"Do we want to know?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Not really," the three said.

**A highly polished collection of chains and manacles hung on the wall behind Filch's desk. It was common knowledge that he was always begging Dumbledore to let him suspend students by their ankles from the ceiling. **

"And he will never get that." Dumbledore said.

**Filch grabbed a quill from a pot on his desk and began shuffling around looking for parchment.**

**"Dung," he muttered furiously, "great sizzling dragon bogies… frog brains… rat intestines… I've had enough of it… make an example… where's the form… yes…"**

"I highly doubt that she would be made the example." Ginny said.

"Nope," Hermione said.

**He retrieved a large roll of parchment from his desk drawer and stretched it out in front of him, dipping his long black quill into the ink pot.**

**"Name… Cristal Potter. Crime…"**

**"It was only a bit of mud!" said Cris.**

**"It's only a bit of mud to you, girl, but to me it's an extra hour scrubbing!" shouted Filch, a drip shivering unpleasantly at the end of his bulbous nose. **

"Ew," everyone said again.

**"Crime… befouling the castle…**

Everyone snorted, that was nothing, not even a crime.

**suggested sentence…"**

**Dabbing at his streaming nose, Filch squinted unpleasantly at Cris who waited with bated breath for his sentence to fall.**

**But as Filch lowered his quill, there was a great BANG! On the ceiling of the office, which made the oil lamp rattle.**

**"PEEVES!" Filch roared, flinging down his quill in a transport of rage. "I'll have you this time, I'll have you!" **

"What do ya know, you're saved." James said.

**And without a backward glance at Cris, Filch ran flat-footed from the office, Mrs. Norris streaking alongside him.**

**Peeves was the school poltergeist, a grinning, airborne menace who lived to cause havoc and distress. **

"That about sums him up." Padfoot said with a grin.

**Cris didn't much like Peeves,**

"Before any of you say anything, I'm not a prankster; I'm just a trouble maker." Cris said.

"Alright you're forgiven, maybe." Padfoot said.

**but couldn't help feeling grateful for his timing. Hopefully, whatever Peeves had done (and it sounded as though he'd wrecked something very big this time) would distract Filch from Cris.**

**Thinking that she should probably wait for Filch to come back, Cris sank into a moth-eaten chair next to the desk.**

"No, that's your excuse to get out of there!" James yelled.

"I didn't know that at the time." Cris said sheepishly.

**There was only one thing on it apart from his half-completed form: a large, glossy, purple envelope with silver lettering on the front. With a quick glance at the door to check that Filch wasn't on his way back, Cris picked up the envelope and read:**

"Have you ever heard the term: Curiosity killed the cat?" Remus asked.

"But I'm not a cat." Cris said with a smirk.

"That is such a Lily response." Sirius laughed. Everyone in the room was laughing now as well.

**Kwikspell**

**A Correspondence Course in Beginners' Magic.**

**Intrigued, Cris flicked the envelope open and pulled out the sheaf of parchment inside. More curly silver writing on the front page said:**

**Feel out of step in the world of modern magic? Find yourself making excuses not to perform simple spells? Ever been taunted for your woeful wandwork? **

**There is an answer!**

**Kwikspell is an all-new, fail-safe, quick-result, easy-learn course. Hundreds of witches and wizards have benefited from the Kwikspell method!**

**Madam Z. Nettles of Topsham writes:**

**"I had no memory for incantations and my potions were a family joke! Now, after a Kwikspell course, I am the center of attention at parties and friends beg for the recipe of my Scintillation Solution!"**

**Warlock D. J. Prod of Didsbury says:**

**"My wife used to sneer at my feeble charms, but one month into your fabulous Kwikspell course and I succeeded in turning her into a yak! **

Some of the guys in the room laughed until they were hit by their respectable girls.

**Thank you, Kwikspell!"**

**Fascinated, Cris thumbed through the rest of the envelope's contents. Why on earth did Filch want a Kwikspell course? Did this mean he wasn't a proper wizard? Cris was just reading Lesson One: Holding Your Wand (Some Useful Tips) when shuffling footsteps outside told her Filch was coming back. Stuffing the parchment back into the envelope, Cris threw it back onto the desk just as the door opened.**

**Filch was looking triumphant.**

"I have a feeling that won't last long." Robin said.

"It's Cris, it probably doesn't." Sirius said.

**"That vanishing cabinet was extremely valuable!" he was saying gleefully to Mrs. Norris. "We'll have Peeves out this time, my sweet —"**

**His eyes fell on Cris and then darted to the Kwikspell envelope, which, Cris realized too late, was lying two feet away from where it had started.**

"How do remember this stuff?" Padfoot asked.

"I don't know, I just do." Cris said.

"You would make an excellent Auror." Mad-Eye said.

**Filch's pasty face went brick red. Cris braced herself for a tidal wave of fury. Filch hobbled across to his desk, snatched up the envelope, and threw it into a drawer.**

**"Have you — did you read —?" he sputtered.**

**"No," Cris lied quickly.**

**Filch's knobbly hands were twisting together.**

**"If I thought you'd read my private —not that it's mine — for a friend — be that as it may — however —"**

**Cris was staring at him, alarmed; Filch had never looked madder. His eyes were popping, a tic was going in one of his pouchy cheeks, and the tartan scarf didn't help.**

**"Very well — go — and don't breathe a word — not that — however, if you didn't read — go now, I have to write up Peeves' report — go —" **

"You got out of there without a detention?" Padfoot asked amazed.

"Um, yeah," Cris said unsure of what was going on.

"You are a queen!" he yelled and started bowing in front of Cris.

"Padfoot stop, you're scaring her." Moony said. Padfoot stopped and went back to his seat.

**Amazed at her luck, Cris sped out of the office, up the corridor, and back upstairs. To escape from Filch's office without punishment was probably some kind of school record. **

"Yes, without help it is." Sirius said.

**"Cris! Cris! Did it work?"**

**Nearly Headless Nick came gliding out of a classroom. Behind him, Cris could see the wreckage of a large black-and-gold cabinet that appeared to have been dropped from a great height.**

**"I persuaded Peeves to crash it right over Filch's office," said Nick eagerly. "Thought it might distract him —"**

"Wow, Nick must really like you." Moony said.

"He and I get along okay." Cris said.

**"Was that you?" said Cris gratefully. "Yeah, it worked, I didn't even get detention. Thanks, Nick!"**

**They set off up the corridor together. Nearly Headless Nick, Cris noticed, was still holding Sir Patrick's rejection letter…**

"Ah, so this how you get to the party." Charlie said.

"Yeah," Cris said with a grin.

**"I wish there was something I could do for you about the Headless Hunt," Cris said. Nearly Headless Nick stopped in his tracks and Cris walked right through him.**

**She wished she hadn't; it was like stepping through an icy shower. **

Everyone in the room shivered, they hated that feeling.

**"But there is something you could do for me," said Nick excitedly. "Cris — would I be asking too much — but no, you wouldn't want —"**

**"What is it?" said Cris.**

**"Well, this Halloween will be my five hundredth deathday," said Nearly Headless Nick, drawing himself up and looking dignified.**

**"Oh," said Cris, not sure whether she should look sorry or happy about this. **

"Definitely happy," Remus and Sirius said.

"Do we even want to know?" Lily J asked.

"No," they said again.

**"Right."**

**"I'm holding a party down in one of the roomier dungeons. Friends will be coming from all over the country. It would be such an honour if you would attend. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger would be most welcome, too, of course — but I daresay you'd rather go to the school feast?" He watched Cris on tenterhooks. **

"He really is hoping that you would go." Lily said.

"Yeah, he was." Cris said stifling a yawn.

**"No," said Cris quickly, "I'll come —"**

**"My dear girl! Cris Potter, at my deathday party! And —" he hesitated, looking excited "— do you think you could possibly mention to Sir Patrick how very frightening and impressive you find me?**

**"Of — of course," said Cris.**

**Nearly Headless Nick beamed at her.**

"You really made his day." McGonagall said.

"It wasn't bad," Ron said.

"It was afterward that ruined it." Hermione said.

**"A deathday party?" said Hermione keenly when Cris had changed at last and joined her and Ron in the common room. "I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those — it'll be fascinating!"**

**"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" said Ron, who was halfway through his Potions homework and grumpy. "Sounds dead depressing to me…"**

"Nice pun." Sirius said.

"I try," Ron said grinning.

**Rain was still lashing the windows, which were now inky black, but inside all looked bright and cheerful. The firelight glowed over the countless squashy armchairs where people sat reading, talking, doing homework or, in the case of Fred and George Weasley, trying to find out what would happen if you fed a Filibuster firework to a salamander. **

"And why would you do that?" Charlie asked them with a glare.

"Like it said, to see what would happen." George said.

"The salamander was fine, it liked the taste." Fred said with a smile. Charlie shook his head and motioned for Percy to continue reading.

**Fred had "rescued" the brilliant orange, fire-dwelling lizard from a Care of Magical Creatures class and it was now smoldering gently on a table surrounded by a knot of curious people.**

**Cris was at the point of telling Ron and Hermione about Filch and the Kwikspell course when the salamander suddenly whizzed into the air, emitting loud sparks and bangs as it whirled wildly round the room. **

**The sight of Percy bellowing himself hoarse at Fred and George, the spectacular display of tangerine stars showering from the salamander's mouth, and its escape into the fire, with accompanying explosions, drove both Filch and the Kwikspell envelope from Cris' mind.**

"You said it was fine!" Charlie snarled.

"It was," the twins said.

**By the time Halloween arrived, Cris was regretting her rash promise to go to the deathday party. The rest of the school was happily anticipating their Halloween feast; the Great Hall had been decorated with the usual live bats, Hagrid's vast pumpkins had been carved into lanterns large enough for three men to sit in, and there were rumors that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for the entertainment. **

"Did you?" Cris asked.

"No my dear, but it would have been amusing." Dumbledore said with a smile.

**"A promise is a promise," Hermione reminded Cris bossily.**

"I didn't sound like that, did I?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry Mia, but you did a little." Cris said apologetically.

**"You said you'd go to the Deathday party."**

**So at seven o'clock, Cris, Ron, and Hermione walked straight past the doorway to the packed Great Hall, which was glittering invitingly with gold plates and candles, and directed their steps instead toward the dungeons.**

**The passageway leading to Nearly Headless Nick's party had been lined with candles, too, though the effect was far from cheerful: These were long, thin, jet-black tapers, all burning bright blue, casting a dim, ghostly light even over their own living faces. The temperature dropped with every step they took.**

"It's all the ghosts." Lily said.

"We know, we just wished that we had brought coats or something with us." Cris said.

**As Cris shivered and drew her robes tightly around her, she heard what sounded like a thousand fingernails scraping an enormous blackboard. **

Some of the group cringed, that sound was truly awful.

**"Is that supposed to be music?" Ron whispered. They turned a corner and saw Nearly Headless Nick standing at a doorway hung with black velvet drapes.**

**"My dear friends," he said mournfully. "Welcome, welcome… so pleased you could come…"**

**He swept off his plumed hat and bowed them inside.**

**It was an incredible sight. The dungeon was full of hundreds of pearly-white, translucent people, mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful, quavering sound of thirty musical saws, played by an orchestra on a raised, black-draped platform. A chandelier overhead blazed midnight-blue with a thousand more black candles. Their breath rose in a mist before them; it was like stepping into a freezer. **

"This is really detailed." Ron said.

"Sorry, but I didn't write this." Cris said.

"It's alright." Ron said.

**"Shall we have a look around?" Cris suggested, wanting to warm up her feet.**

**"Careful not to walk through anyone," said Ron nervously, and they set off around the edge of the dance floor. They passed a group of gloomy nuns, a ragged man wearing chains, and the Fat Friar, a cheerful Hufflepuff ghost, who was talking to a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead. **

"Interesting group." Sirius said.

"No kidding," James said.

**Cris wasn't surprised to see that the Bloody Baron, a gaunt, staring Slytherin ghost covered in silver bloodstains, was being given a wide berth by the other ghosts.**

"He can't hurt them any." Padfoot said.

**"Oh, no," said Hermione, stopping abruptly. "Turn back, turn back, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle —"**

**"Who?" said Ron as they backtracked quickly.**

**"She haunts one of the toilets in the girls' bathroom on the first floor," said Hermione.**

**"She haunts a toilet?"**

**"Yes. It's been out-of-order all year because she keeps having tantrums and flooding the place. I never went in there anyway if I could avoid it; it's awful trying to have a pee with her wailing at you —"**

**"Look, food!" said Ron.**

"Don't eat it!" warned the marauders, Bill and Charlie.

"Do I want to know?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He made me." Charlie pointed at Bill. Bill stuck his tongue out at his younger brother.

"Are they still like this in the future?" Cris asked.

"Yes," Keiran, Lily J and Teddy said.

"Their kids aren't any better either." Keiran said.

"Kids!" Bill and Charlie said.

"Yep, Uncle Bill has three kids and Uncle Charlie has four." Lily J said.

"More grandchildren!" Mrs. Weasley called happily.

"How many grandchildren do we have?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Eighteen, Bill's three, Charlie's four, Fred and George's six, Ron's two and Ginny's three." Keiran said.

"We beat you!" called the twins.

"It's not a contest!" Their siblings yelled.

**On the other side of the dungeon was a long table, also covered in black velvet. They approached it eagerly but next moment had stopped in their tracks, horrified. **

**The smell was quite disgusting. Large, rotten fish were laid on handsome silver platters; cakes, burned charcoal-black, were heaped on salvers; there was a great maggoty haggis, a slab of cheese covered in furry green mold and, in pride of place, an enormous gray cake in the shape of a tombstone, with tar-like icing forming the words,**

**SIR NICHOLAS DE MIMSY-PORPINGTON**

**DIED 31ST OCTOBER, 1492**

"How come a lot of good people die on Halloween?" Cris asked.

"I don't know," Sirius said. The twins hugged her close as their prat of a brother continued reading.

**Cris watched, amazed, as a portly ghost approached the table, crouched low, and walked through it, his mouth held wide so that it passed through one of the stinking salmon. **

"Can they taste it if they walk through it?" James asked.

**"Can you taste it if you walk though it?" Cris asked him.**

"Wow, like father like daughter." Padfoot said. James and Cris grinned at each other.

**"Almost," said the ghost sadly, and he drifted away.**

**"I expect they've let it rot to give it a stronger flavor," said Hermione knowledgeably, pinching her nose and leaning closer to look at the putrid haggis.**

**"Can we move? I feel sick," said Ron.**

**They had barely turned around, however, when a little man swooped suddenly from under the table and came to a halt in midair before them.**

**"Hello, Peeves," said Cris cautiously.**

**Unlike the ghosts around them, Peeves the Poltergeist was the very reverse of pale and transparent. He was wearing a bright orange party hat, a revolving bow tie, and a broad grin on his wide, wicked face.**

**"Nibbles?" he said sweetly, offering them a bowl of peanuts covered in fungus. **

Everyone pulled a face at that.

**"No thanks," said Hermione.**

**"Heard you talking about poor Myrtle," said Peeves, his eyes dancing. "Rude you was about poor Myrtle." He took a deep breath and bellowed, "OI! MYRTLE!"**

**"Oh, no, Peeves, don't tell her what I said, she'll be really upset," Hermione whispered frantically.**

**"I didn't mean it, I don't mind her — er, hello, Myrtle."**

**The squat ghost of a girl had glided over. She had the glummest face Cris had ever seen, half-hidden behind lank hair and thick, pearly spectacles.**

**"What?" she said sulkily.**

**"How are you, Myrtle?" said Hermione in a falsely bright voice. "It's nice to see you out of the toilet."**

**Myrtle sniffed.**

**"Miss Granger was just talking about you —" said Peeves slyly in Myrtle's ear. "Just saying —"**

**"Just saying — saying — how nice you look tonight," said Hermione, glaring at Peeves.**

**Myrtle eyed Hermione suspiciously.**

"Don't hurt her feelings!" Lily, Lily J, Ginny and Luna said.

**"No — honestly — didn't I just say how nice Myrtle's looking?" said Hermione, nudging Cris and Ron painfully in the ribs.**

**"Oh, yeah —"**

**"She did —"**

**"Don't lie to me," Myrtle gasped, tears now flooding down her face, while Peeves chuckled happily over her shoulder. "D'you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!"**

**"You've forgotten pimply," Peeves hissed in her ear.**

**Moaning Myrtle burst into anguished sobs and fled from the dungeon. Peeves shot after her, pelting her with moldy peanuts, yelling, "Pimply! Pimply!" **

"Wow, he is even more insensitive than Ron, and that is saying something." Hermione said. Ron turned red and looked away.

**"Oh, dear," said Hermione sadly.**

**Nearly Headless Nick now drifted toward them through the crowd.**

**"Enjoying yourselves?"**

**"Oh, yes," they lied.**

**"Not a bad turnout," said Nearly Headless Nick proudly. "The Wailing Widow came all the way up from Kent… **

**It's nearly time for my speech; I'd better go and warn the orchestra…"**

**The orchestra, however, stopped playing at that very moment. They, and everyone else in the dungeon, fell silent, looking around in excitement, as a hunting horn sounded.**

**"Oh, here we go," said Nearly Headless Nick bitterly. **

"This isn't going to be good, is it?" Robin asked.

**Through the dungeon wall burst a dozen ghost horses, each ridden by a headless horseman. The assembly clapped wildly; Cris started to clap, too, but stopped quickly at the sight of Nick's face. **

"Good girl," muttered Sirius.

**The horses galloped into the middle of the dance floor and halted, rearing and plunging. At the front of the pack was a large ghost who held his bearded head under his arm, from which position he was blowing the horn. The ghost leapt down, lifted his head high in the air so he could see over the crowd (everyone laughed), and strode over to Nearly Headless Nick, squashing his head back onto his neck. **

"Poor Nick," Lily said.

**"Nick!" he roared. "How are you? Head still hanging in there?"**

**He gave a hearty guffaw and clapped Nearly Headless Nick on the shoulder.**

**"Welcome, Patrick," said Nick stiffly.**

**"Live 'uns!" said Sir Patrick, spotting Cris, Ron, and Hermione and giving a huge, fake jump of astonishment, so that his head fell off again (the crowd howled with laughter).**

"It wasn't that funny." Hermione said.

**"Very amusing," said Nearly Headless Nick darkly.**

**"Don't mind Nick!" shouted Sir Patrick's head from the floor. "Still upset we won't let him join the Hunt! But I mean to say — look at the fellow —"**

**"I think," said Cris hurriedly, at a meaningful look from Nick, "Nick's very — frightening and — er —" **

"Very convincing Cris." Sirius said.

"Hey I tried." Cris said crossing her arms over her chest.

**"Ha!" yelled Sir Patrick's head.**

**"Bet he asked you to say that!"**

**"If I could have everyone's attention, it's time for my speech!" said Nearly Headless Nick loudly, striding toward the podium and climbing into an icy blue spotlight.**

**"My late lamented lords, ladies, and gentlemen; it is my great sorrow…"**

**But nobody heard much more. Sir Patrick and the rest of the Headless Hunt had just started a game of Head Hockey and the crowd were turning to watch.**

"Well that's rude," Lily J said.

**Nearly Headless Nick tried vainly to recapture his audience, but gave up as Sir Patrick's head went sailing past him to loud cheers.**

**Cris was very cold by now, not to mention hungry. **

Cris smiled sheepishly while everyone laughed.

**"I can't stand much more of this," Ron muttered, his teeth chattering, as the orchestra ground back into action and the ghosts swept back onto the dance floor.**

**"Let's go," Cris agreed.**

**They backed toward the door, nodding and beaming at anyone who looked at them, and a minute later were hurrying back up the passageway full of black candles.**

**"Pudding might not be finished yet," said Ron hopefully, leading the way toward the steps to the entrance hall. **

"I wish we got the chance to eat." Ron mumbled.

"Do I want to know what happened?" James asked.

"Not really, but you'll find out anyway." Cris said.

**And then Cris heard it.**

**"… rip… tear… kill…"**

**It was the same voice, the same cold, murderous voice she had heard in Lockhart's office.**

**She stumbled to a halt, clutching at the stone wall, listening with all her might, looking around, squinting up and down the dimly lit passageway.**

**"Cris, what're you —?"**

**"It's that voice again — shut up a minute —"**

**"… soo hungry… for so long…"**

**"Listen!" said Cris urgently, and Ron and Hermione froze, watching her.**

**"… kill… time to kill…" **

"This doesn't sound good at all." James said.

"Whatever it is stay away from it you three." Remus said.

**The voice was growing fainter. Cris was sure it was moving away — moving upward. A mixture of fear and excitement gripped her**

"Of course you did," Lily said.

"My bad, sorry." Cris said.

**as she stared at the dark ceiling; how could it be moving upward? Was it a phantom, to whom stone ceilings didn't matter?**

**"This way," she shouted, and she began to run, up the stairs, into the entrance hall. It was no good hoping to hear anything here, the babble of talk from the Halloween feast was echoing out of the Great Hall. Cris sprinted up the marble staircase to the first floor, Ron and Hermione clattering behind her.**

**"Cris, what're we —"**

**"SHH!"**

**Cris strained her ears. Distantly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, she heard the voice: "… I smell blood… I SMELL BLOOD!" **

"That was really creepy, you know that right?" Ron asked.

"Sorry, this whole year was full of creepy things." Cris said.

**Her stomach lurched —**

**"It's going to kill someone!" she shouted, and ignoring Ron's and Hermione's bewildered faces, she ran up the next flight of steps three at a time, trying to listen over her own pounding footsteps — Cris hurtled around the whole of the second floor, Ron and Hermione panting behind her, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage.**

**"Cris, what was that all about?" said Ron, wiping sweat off his face. "I couldn't hear anything…"**

**But Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor.**

**"Look!"**

**Something was shining on the wall ahead. They approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.**

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.**

**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE**

"It really is real." James said.

"Sadly," the trio and Ginny said.

**"What's that thing — hanging underneath?" said Ron, a slight quiver in his voice.**

**As they edged nearer, Cris nearly slipped —**

"Why?" Padfoot asked.

"If you'll be quiet you'll know." Percy snapped.

**there was a large puddle of water on the floor; Ron and Hermione grabbed her, and they inched toward the message, eyes fixed on a dark shadow beneath it. All three of them realized what it was at once, and leapt backward with a splash. **

"Wow, what was it that frightened you?" Sirius asked. At the glare he received he shut up and let Percy continue to read.

**Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.**

**For a few seconds, they didn't move. Then Ron said, "Let's get out of here."**

**"Shouldn't we try and help —" Cris began awkwardly.**

"For once listen to Ron." James said.

"We should have." Hermione said.

**"Trust me," said Ron. "We don't want to be found here."**

**But it was too late. A rumble, as though of distant thunder, told them that the feast had just ended. From either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends.**

**The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. Cris, Ron, and Hermione stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight.**

**Then someone shouted through the quiet.**

**"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"**

**It was Draco Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat. **

"Well, that's the end of the chapter." Percy said.

"I can't believe it's actually real." James said shaking his head.

"I say this is a good place to stop for the night, we will pick up the next chapter in the morning." Dumbledore said.

Everyone got up and went off into separate rooms.

**Author's Note:**

**Should I put in a little scene between Cris and the twins?**

**Yes**

**No**


	30. Break 3

Cris lay awake listening to the deep breathing of the girls around her. She slowly got out of bed and silently walked out of the room. She saw the room she created with her boys. She walked in to see Fred and George already there looking sexy as hell.

"Hey beautiful," Fred said.

"Get over here already," George said. Cris smiled and jumped on the bed in the middle of the two guys.

"So what's the plan?" Cris asked seductively.

"I don't know, I think we were planning on doing this." George said. George leaned in and captured Cris' lips in a deep passionate kissed as Fred was kissing her neck while his hand was groping her ass.

George's hand moved down to the hem of her shirt and both he and his twin removed the shirt and Cris turned so now she was kissing Fred and George was kissing her neck and down her back.

Cris removed Fred's shirt and George removed his own shirt. George then to fondle Cris' breast from behind as Fred started to kiss his way down from her mouth.

***Lemon, You have been warned! ;) ***

George's hands went down and started to pull down her pants as Cris went to pull down Fred's. Cris turned and then started to pull George's pants as well with a smirk on her face.

"Not to break the mood or anything but do you know any contraception spells?" Fred whispered into Cris' ear.

"Of course, and I grabbed my wand before I came in here." Cris said. She reached for her wand and did a spell on the three of them.

Cris then straddled George and she could feel the heat of his erection on her thigh as she began kissing him again. Fred then started kissing her back again. Cris left George's mouth and started down his body stopping here and there to lick and stuck his nipples, his naval and then licked her way up his shaft to the head. George gasped and his smile grew wider as he stared into her emerald green eyes.

Cris then started to lick and suck the head causing George to buck into her mouth causing her to gag a little but she still sucked at it. When George was nearing the edge Cris stopped causing George to whine in protest.

"Not now love, I promise we will have more fun later but now it's Mischief's turn." Cris said. Fred looked up from kissing her back and grinned at those lust filled emerald eyes.

Cris pushed him so now Fred was lying next to George. She straddled him and began to do the same to him as she did to George. Soon she stopped at the same point as she did George and looked at the both of them. She winked at George and he got up and got behind her as she straddled Fred once again. Fred held her as George began to prepare her from behind.

The room provided a bottle for George to use. He used it on his fingers as he pushed one into the tight ring of muscles. Cris tensed but relaxed as Fred pulled her in for a kiss to distract her from what George is doing. Soon Cris stiffen yet again when George put in his dick to replace the three fingers that she didn't notice was in there.

Cris gasped but relaxed again as he began to move slowly in and out of her. She looked down into Fred's eyes and nodded. Cris then lowered herself onto Fred's shaft, gasping again as he entered her. George stopped moving to give her time to adjust to the two of them in her.

"Go," moaned Cris.

Fred and George began to move and Cris began to groan into Fred's shoulder. Soon they began to move faster and faster and finally the three of them came. The silent scream filled the room only.

***End Scene, Hope you enjoyed.***

Cris collapsed on top of Fred and George fell to the side of them as the three of them began to breathe heavily to catch their breath.

"That…was….amazing." Cris said through her heavy breathing.

"Yeah, it was. Now I'm exhausted." Fred said.

"Me too," George said.

"Me three. But we can't sleep in here. We will be caught for sure." Cris said.

"Yeah, and I don't really want to get killed by mum or dad," George said.

"Or Sirius and Lupin." Fred said. "What time is it?"

Cris looked and saw a clock appear in the room. "1:25 a.m., we should get dressed and head back to bed, I'm definitely taking a shower in the morning." Cris said.

"We all should, good thing that Sirius and Remus sleep in a separate room," George said.

"Well aren't their younger selves in with you?" Cris asked.

"Shit, they are, okay, George and I will take a shower in here right now so we don't wake him up." Fred said.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you know a werewolf though." Cris laughed. She kissed them both deeply before throwing on her clothes. "Good night," she called.

The twins jumped into the shower that appeared in the room as Cris slipped her wand back with the rest of them as she went back to bed and instantly fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

*Hours later*

Cris was soon being shaken awake by Hermione and she opened her eyes.

"Finally, you sleep like the dead. It's time to get up." Hermione said.

"Twenty minutes till breakfast," Lily said.

Cris nodded and sat up and grabbed some clean clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. Soon Cris joined the group in the main room for breakfast with a stifled yawn. After breakfast they all got situated for the rest of the book and Draco picked it up to start the next chapter.


	31. Chapter 9: The Writing on the Wall

"**Chapter 9: The Writing on the Wall," **Draco read.

"I really don't like where this is going." Padfoot said.

"I don't think any of us do." Lily said.

"It was a pretty terrifying time." Fred said.

**"What's going on here? What's going on?"**

**Attracted no doubt by Malfoy's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror.**

**"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked. **

"I don't like Filch any but I do feel sorry for him." Cris said.

"Well yeah, it sucks when anyone loses a pet." Lily J said. She tried to hide the fact that Hedwig died for her mom. Hermione looked a little sheepish remember that time with Lavender and her bunny.

**And his popping eyes fell on Cris.**

"And he blames you doesn't he?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, I'm there for him to blame everything. Like the time I sent you that letter and he thought I was sending an order for dungbombs." Cris said sighing, that wasn't too long ago either.

**"You!" he screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll —"**

**"Argus!"**

**Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Cris, Ron, and Hermione and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.**

**"Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You, too, Mr. Weasley, Miss Potter, Miss Granger." **

**Lockhart stepped forward eagerly.**

**"My office is nearest, Headmaster — just upstairs — please feel free —" **

"Kiss ass," Sirius muttered.

"No kidding," Robin said.

**"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.**

**The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore;**

"What a little git, I can't believe he is in Ravenclaw." Padfoot said.

"He is?!" the kids asked.

"Yeah, he is. I have no idea how he got in but he did." James said.

"You learn new things every day." Cris chuckled.

**so did Professors McGonagall and Snape.**

**As they entered Lockhart's darkened office there was a flurry of movement across the walls; Cris saw several of the Lockhart's in the pictures dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers. The real Lockhart lit the candles on his desk and stood back. Dumbledore lay Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her. Cris, Ron, and Hermione exchanged tense looks and sank into chairs outside the pool of candlelight, watching.**

**The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. **

"Really Professor?" Sirius asked wide eyed.

"It was one of the ways to make sure that she was actually petrified or not." Dumbledore said gravely.

**Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: It was as though he was trying hard not to smile. **

"And why was that?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't have to explain all my actions to you." Snape sneered.

**And Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions.**

**"It was definitely a curse that killed her — probably the Transmogrifian Torture — I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very counter curse that would have saved her…"**

"Shut up!" the adults yelled.

"Why couldn't they do that the first time?" Ron whispered.

"Don't ask me, I can't read their minds." Cris said.

**Lockhart's comments were punctuated by Filch's dry, racking sobs. He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, his face in his hands. Much as she detested Filch, Cris couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for him, **

"I think we all did," Neville said. Ginny paled even more and Neville came up and sat next to her. Neville wrapped his arms around her as she started to shake.

"Are you okay to continue on Gin?" Cris asked. Ginny nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"Is she okay?" Robin whispered to her brother.

"She will be, she's strong." Remus told her.

**though not nearly as sorry as she felt for herself. **

"Why?" everyone asked.

"I thought I was going to be expelled." Cris said quietly.

"I wouldn't expel you." Dumbledore said. Cris smiled gratefully at the headmaster before Draco continued reading.

**If Dumbledore believed Filch, she would be expelled for sure. **

**Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand but nothing happened. She continued to look as though she had been recently stuffed.**

**"… I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadougou," said Lockhart, "a series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once…"**

**The photographs of Lockhart on the walls were all nodding in agreement as he talked. One of them had forgotten to remove his hair net. **

"Someone shut him up already." Padfoot yelled.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait until the end of the year." Cris said with a smile.

**At last Dumbledore straightened up.**

**"She's not dead, Argus," he said softly.**

**Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented.**

**"Not dead?" choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris. "But why's she all — all stiff and frozen?"**

**"She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore ("Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart).**

"Sure you did, keep telling yourself that." Bill said.

**"But how, I cannot say…"**

**"Ask her!" shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tearstained face to Cris.**

**"No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly. "it would take Dark Magic of the most advanced —" **

"Voldemort couldn't even do this in his second year." Dumbledore said.

"I can't picture a young Voldemort." Lily said.

"I can," Cris and Ginny said.

"He was good looking at one time." Cris added.

"Now I really can't picture it." Robin and Tonks said.

**"She did it, she did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. "You saw what she wrote on the wall! She found — in my office — she knows I'm a — I'm a —" Filch's face worked horribly. "She knows I'm a Squib!" he finished. **

"I thought he meant that he was a squid," Cris muttered. Everyone laughed and Cris blushed.

**"I never touched Mrs. Norris!" Cris said loudly, uncomfortably aware of everyone looking at her, including all the Lockhart's on the walls. "And I don't even know what a Squib is."**

**"Rubbish!" snarled Filch. "She saw my Kwikspell letter!" **

"And that means she would go after the cat and knows what a squib is as well?" James asked.

"Besides Cris may not like cats but she would never hurt them." Hermione said.

"Thanks Mia." Cris said.

**"If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape from the shadows, and Cris' sense of foreboding increased; she was sure nothing Snape had to say was going to do her any good.**

"He would do that," Fred muttered.

"And he would have a blast at it as well." George said.

**"Potter and her friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," **

"What a minute," Padfoot said.

"Is he defending you?" James asked shocked.

"Wait for it," Cris said.

**he said, a slight sneer curling his mouth as though he doubted it.**

"Now that makes sense." Sirius said.

**"But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was she in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't she at the Halloween feast?" **

"They have about a hundred ghosts to vouch for them." James said.

"We get it, Cris didn't do it, can I move on?" Draco asked.

**Cris, Ron and Hermione all launched into an explanation about the deathday party. "… there were hundreds of ghosts, they'll tell you we were there —"**

**"But why not join the feast afterward?" said Snape, his black eyes glittering in the candlelight. "Why go up to that corridor?" **

"Please tell me that it was a good or believable lie." James begged.

"Tell them something that couldn't possibly get you into any trouble." Padfoot said. The trio grinned slightly and Draco continued reading.

**Ron and Hermione looked at Cris.**

**"Because — because —" Cris said, her heart thumping very fast; something told her it would sound very far-fetched if she told them she had been led there by a bodiless voice no one but she could hear, "because we were tired and wanted to go to bed," she said.**

**"Without any supper?" said Snape, a triumphant smile flickering across his gaunt face. "I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties."**

**"We weren't hungry," said Ron loudly as his stomach gave a huge rumble.**

"Bad stomach, you'll get them all into trouble." Padfoot yelled at Ron's stomach. Robin looked at her fiancé and grinned.

"Siri, I think you've grown sane over the years." Robin said.

"Prison will do that." Sirius whispered. Robin sighed and gave him and hug and a kiss while Draco continued reading.

**Snape's nasty smile widened. **

"Over sized grease monkey," Padfoot muttered.

"I totally agree," James and Lily said.

**"I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful," he said. "It might be a good idea if she were deprived of certain privileges until she is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel she should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until she is ready to be honest." **

"McGonagall to the rescue!" Sirius and Padfoot shouted.

"That wasn't very smart Severus," Remus said shaking his head.

**"Really, Severus," said Professor McGonagall sharply, "I see no reason to stop the girl playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong."**

**Dumbledore was giving Cris a searching look. His twinkling light-blue gaze made Cris feel as though she were being X-rayed.**

"He does do that, doesn't he." James chuckled.

**"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," he said firmly. **

"Thank you, Professor." Lily said.

**Snape looked furious. **

"Of course he did." Sirius said.

**So did Filch.**

**"My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked, his eyes popping. "I want to see some punishment!"**

**"We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."**

**"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in.**

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"That'll be disastrous; he's absolutely horrible at potions." Moony said.

**"I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep —" **

"Yeah right, and I'm not a trouble maker." Padfoot said.

**"Excuse me," said Snape icily. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school."**

**There was a very awkward pause.**

**"You may go," Dumbledore said to Cris, Ron, and Hermione.**

**They went, as quickly as they could without actually running. When they were a floor up from Lockhart's office, they turned into an empty classroom and closed the door quietly behind them. Cris squinted at her friends' darkened faces.**

**"D'you think I should have told them about that voice I heard?" **

**"No," said Ron, without hesitation. "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world." **

"Wow, Ron is giving good advice for once," Bill said.

"He can every once in a while." Cris said.

"Thanks Cris," Ron said with a blush apparent on his face.

**Something in Ron's voice made Cris ask, "You do believe me, don't you?"**

**"'Course I do," said Ron quickly. "But — you must admit it's weird…" **

"Oh Red, this is me we are talking about." Cris said.

"I know," Ron said with another blush.

**"I know it's weird," said Cris. "The whole thing's weird. What was that writing on the wall about? The Chamber Has Been Opened… What's that supposed to mean?"**

**"You know, it rings a sort of bell," said Ron slowly. "I think someone told me a story about a secret chamber at Hogwarts once… might've been Bill…" **

"Good, you've listened." Bill said with a smile.

"We do, every once in a while." Said the younger siblings.

**"And what on earth's a Squib?" said Cris.**

**To her surprise, Ron stifled a snigger. **

"Ron," people yelled around the room. Ron turned red and Draco continued to read with a smile on his face.

**"Well — it's not funny really — but as it's Filch," he said. **

"That still isn't funny," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"It kind of is." Sirius whispered.

**"A Squib is someone who was born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any magic powers. Kind of the opposite of Muggle-born wizards, **

"Good analogy," Dumbledore said.

**but Squibs are quite unusual. If Filch's trying to learn magic from a Kwikspell course, I reckon he must be a Squib. It would explain a lot. Like why he hates students so much." Ron gave a satisfied smile. "He's bitter." **

"He was just happy that he got to inform us on something for a change." Hermione said with a smirk. Ron blushed again as Draco went on.

**A clock chimed somewhere.**

**"Midnight," said Cris. "We'd better get to bed before Snape comes along and tries to frame us for something else." **

Snape scowled and the trio grinned at him.

**For a few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch kept it fresh in everyone's minds by pacing the spot where she had been attacked, as though he thought the attacker might come back. Cris had seen him scrubbing the message on the wall with Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, but to no effect; the words still gleamed as brightly as ever on the stone. **

"Did they get it off?" Lily asked.

"Well it's off in the future." Lily J said.

"They were able to get it off at the end of the year." Cris said.

"That's good," James said.

**When Filch wasn't guarding the scene of the crime, he was skulking red-eyed through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like "breathing loudly' and "looking happy." **

"Wow," breathed the marauders.

**Ginny Weasley seemed very disturbed by Mrs. Norris's fate. **

**According to Ron, she was a great cat lover.**

**"But you haven't really got to know Mrs. Norris," Ron told her bracingly. "Honestly, we're much better off without her." Ginny's lip trembled. "Stuff like this doesn't often happen at Hogwarts," Ron assured her. "They'll catch the maniac who did it and have him out of here in no time. I just hope he's got time to Petrify Filch before he's expelled. I'm only joking —" Ron added hastily as Ginny blanched.**

Ginny was still pale and Neville was comforting her as he held her. She leaned into his embrace accepting the comfort he was offering.

**The attack had also had an effect on Hermione. It was quite usual for Hermione to spend a lot of time reading, but she was now doing almost nothing else. Nor could Cris and Ron get much response from her when they asked what she was up to, and not until the following Wednesday did they find out.**

**Cris had been held back in Potions, where Snape had made her stay behind to scrape tubeworms off the desks. **

"Why was that?" James asked.

"It was for some stupid reason," Neville said.

"It always is, I actually like potions but he makes it difficult to enjoy it with him bearing down on us and berating our every move." Cris said.

"You get that from your mother." James said with a smile.

**After a hurried lunch, she went upstairs to meet Ron in the library, and saw Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Hufflepuff boy from Herbology, coming toward her. Cris had just opened her mouth to say hello when Justin caught sight of her, turned abruptly, and sped off in the opposite direction. **

"What was that about?" Padfoot asked.

"Just people being stupid." Cris said.

"You'll understand later." Hermione said.

**Cris found Ron at the back of the library, measuring his History of Magic homework. Professor Binns had asked for a three foot long composition on "The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards."**

**"I don't believe it, I'm still eight inches short," said Ron furiously, letting go of his parchment, which sprang back into a roll. "And Hermione's done four feet seven inches and her writing's tiny." **

Hermione blushed and Padfoot and James gaped at her.

"Hey Prongslet, you have your Moony and your Padfoot, all you need is a Wormtail." Padfoot said.

"No we don't." the trio said.

"No they don't." Sirius, Remus and Robin said.

"Why?" James asked.

"You'll understand in the next book." Dumbledore said gravely.

**"Where is she?" asked Cris, grabbing the tape measure and unrolling her own homework.**

**"Somewhere over there," said Ron, pointing along the shelves. "Looking for another book. I think she's trying to read the whole library before Christmas." **

"Wouldn't surprise me, but that's not what she's doing." Remus said.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked.

"Because I know her." Remus said trying not to reveal anything to the past time travelers.

**Cris told Ron about Justin Finch-Fletchley running away from her.**

**"Dunno why you care. I thought he was a bit of an idiot," said Ron, scribbling away, making his writing as large as possible. "All that junk about Lockhart being so great —" **

Everyone snickered while Hermione thought furiously with herself about falling for the trap that was Lockhart.

**Hermione emerged from between the bookshelves. She looked irritable and at last seemed ready to talk to them.**

**"All the copies of Hogwarts, A History have been taken out," she said, sitting down next to Cris and Ron. "And there's a two-week waiting list. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books."**

"I should have made room," Hermione said.

"Or you could have asked for my copy." Cris said.

"You had your copy with you and never said anything!" Hermione shrieked.

"You never asked." Cris said with a shrug of her shoulders.

**"Why do you want it?" said Cris.**

**"The same reason everyone else wants it," said Hermione, "to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."**

**"What's that?" said Cris quickly.**

**"That's just it. I can't remember," said Hermione, biting her lip.**

"The horror," Fred said.

"Mione doesn't remember something." George said. Cris elbowed them in their stomachs.

"Be nice or we will be using you for target practice." Cris hissed at them. They nodded and shut up right away.

"What did you say to them?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Cris just smiled and motioned for Draco to continue reading.

**"And I can't find the story anywhere else —"**

**"Hermione, let me read your composition," said Ron desperately, checking his watch.**

**"No, I won't," said Hermione, suddenly severe. "You've had ten days to finish it —"**

**"I only need another two inches, come on —"**

**The bell rang. Ron and Hermione led the way to History of Magic, bickering. **

"Nothing new there." Cris said.

"You should see them in the future. They fight just as much in the future." Keiran said.

"How on earth did we get together in the first place?" Ron asked.

"That is something that would be revealed later." Teddy said with a smile.

**History of Magic was the dullest subject on their schedule. Professor Binns, who taught it, was their only ghost teacher, and the most exciting thing that ever happened in his classes was his entering the room through the blackboard. Ancient and shrivelled, many people said he hadn't noticed he was dead. He had simply got up to teach one day and left his body behind him in an armchair in front of the staff room fire; his routine had not varied in the slightest since. **

"Oh, he knows that he is dead." Dumbledore said.

"Alright, just making sure." Cris said with a smile.

**Today was as boring as ever. Professor Binns opened his notes and began to read in a flat drone like an old vacuum cleaner until nearly everyone in the class was in a deep stupor, occasionally coming to long enough to copy down a name or date, then falling asleep again. He had been speaking for half an hour when something happened that had never happened before. Hermione put up her hand. **

"What are you doing?" Bill asked. The trio and Neville smiled, that was a very interesting class that day.

"You'll see, let's just say that this class is very informative that day." Neville said. Now everyone was confused.

**Professor Binns, glancing up in the middle of a deadly dull lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, looked amazed.**

**"Miss — er —?"**

**"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione in a clear voice. **

"I don't think he will tell you." Moony said.

**Dean Thomas, who had been sitting with his mouth hanging open, gazing out of the window, jerked out of his trance; Lavender Brown's head came up off her arms and Neville Longbottom's elbow slipped off his desk. **

Neville blushed slightly but Ginny patted his arm that was around her waist.

**Professor Binns blinked.**

**"My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with facts, Miss Granger, not myths and legends." He cleared his throat with a small noise like chalk slipping and continued, "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers —"**

**He stuttered to a halt. Hermione's hand was waving in the air again. **

"Persistent aren't you?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, Cris and Mione are probably the most stubborn people we know." Ron and Neville said.

"Hey," Cris and Hermione said. Ron smiled sheepishly and Draco continued.

**"Miss Grant?"**

**"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?"**

"Wow, you told him." Padfoot chuckled a bit.

**Professor Binns was looking at her in such amazement, Cris was sure no student had ever interrupted him before, alive or dead. **

"Well not many have, I don't think." Lily said.

"I think Vic's done it a few times." Teddy said.

"Who's Vic?" everyone asked.

"Bill's oldest daughter." Keiran said.

"Uncle Bill has two girls and a boy. Victoire is in her last year in Ravenclaw." Lily J said.

"Wow, a Weasley in a house other than Gryffindor?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"She isn't the only one either. Charlie's oldest son is in Ravenclaw and Ron's oldest was just sorted into Ravenclaw." Teddy said.

"Dang, what are their names?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Later, let's continue with the chapter." Keiran said.

**"Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "yes, one could argue that, I suppose." He peered at Hermione as though he had never seen a student properly before. "However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale —" **

"Which is true," the trio said.

**But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binns' every word. He looked dimly at them all, every face turned to his. Cris could tell he was completely thrown by such an unusual show of interest. **

"Well that is a first." Padfoot said shocked.

**"Oh, very well," he said slowly. "Let me see… the Chamber of Secrets… You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago — the precise date is uncertain — by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."**

**He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued.**

**"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."**

**Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise. **

Everyone chuckled.

**"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing.**

**"Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."**

**There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns' classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed.**

**"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. **

"And yet it was found by two second year students." McGonagall said. Ron and Cris blushed but didn't look at any one else.

**It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."**

**Hermione's hand was back in the air.**

**"Sir — what exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?"**

**"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," **

"I really should have gotten it then." Hermione said.

"Hermione, we were young we got all the facts in the end." Cris said. Hermione and Cris smiled at each other.

**said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice.**

**The class exchanged nervous looks.**

**"I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster." **

"Did anyone ever tell him that it was real?" Cris asked.

"No I don't believe we did." McGonagall said.

"We shall inform him once this is over and we shall see what his reaction is." Dumbledore said.

**"But, sir," said Seamus Finnigan, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?"**

**"Nonsense, O'Flaherty," said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing —"**

**"But, Professor," piped up Parvati Patil, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it —".**

**"Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean he can't, Miss Pennyfeather," snapped Professor Binns. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore —" **

"He thinks very highly of you, doesn't he?" Sirius asked.

"And he knows your real name." Fred said.

**"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't —" began Dean Thomas, but Professor Binns had had enough.**

**"That will do," he said sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!"**

**And within five minutes, the class had sunk back into its usual torpor.**

"And now for the boring class to continue." George said.

**"I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a twisted old loony," Ron told Cris and Hermione as they fought their way through the teeming corridors at the end of the lesson to drop off their bags before dinner. "But I never knew he started all this pure-blood stuff. I wouldn't be in his house if you paid me. Honestly, if the Sorting Hat had tried to put me in Slytherin, I'd've got the train straight back home…"**

**Hermione nodded fervently, but Cris didn't say anything. Her stomach had just dropped unpleasantly. **

"Sorry," they said.

"It's alright, you didn't know." Cris said.

"Were you ever going to tell us?" Hermione asked.

"When I was ready." Cris said.

**Cris had never told Ron and Hermione that the Sorting Hat had seriously considered putting her in Slytherin. She could remember, as though it were yesterday, the small voice that had spoken in her ear when she'd placed the hat on her head a year before: You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that… **

"You need to get that out of your head." Sirius said.

"I try but there are times when it pops up." Cris said.

**But Cris, who had already heard of Slytherin House's reputation for turning out Dark wizards, had thought desperately, Not Slytherin! and the hat had said, Oh, well, if you're sure… better be Gryffindor…**

**As they were shunted along in the throng, Colin Creevey went past.**

**"Hiya, Cris!"**

**"Hullo, Colin," said Cris automatically.**

**"Cris — Cris — a boy in my class has been saying you're —" **

"That you're what?" Sirius asked.

"That I'm the heir of Slytherin." Cris said.

"No you're not. Potter's aren't related to Slytherin. We are distantly related to Gryffindor and the Pervelle family." James said.

"Cool," Cris said with a smile.

**But Colin was so small he couldn't fight against the tide of people bearing him toward the Great Hall; they heard him squeak, "See you, Cris!" and he was gone.**

**"What's a boy in his class saying about you?" Hermione wondered.**

**"That I'm Slytherin's heir, I expect," said Cris, her stomach dropping another inch or so as she suddenly remembered the way Justin Finch-Fletchley had run away from her at lunchtime. **

"He was just being an idiot. Don't worry about, worry about something else." Moony said.

**The crowd thinned and they were able to climb the next staircase without difficulty.**

**"D'you really think there's a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked Hermione.**

**"I don't know," she said, frowning. "Dumbledore couldn't cure Mrs. Norris, and that makes me think that whatever attacked her might not be — well — human." **

"I can't cure everything." Dumbledore said.

"And it wasn't human." Ron said.

**As she spoke, they turned a corner and found themselves at the end of the very corridor where the attack had happened. They stopped and looked. The scene was just as it had been that night, except that there was no stiff cat hanging from the torch bracket, and an empty chair stood against the wall bearing the message "The Chamber of Secrets has been Opened."**

**"That's where Filch has been keeping guard," Ron muttered.**

**They looked at each other. The corridor was deserted.**

**"Can't hurt to have a poke around," said Cris, dropping her bag and getting to her hands and knees so that she could crawl along, searching for clues. **

"Wow, you are too curious for your own good." Robin said with a smile. Cris smiled sheepishly, her hair turning fusia again in embarrassment.

**"Scorch marks!" she said. "Here — and here —"**

**"Come and look at this!" said Hermione. "This is funny…"**

**Cris got up and crossed to the window next to the message on the wall. Hermione was pointing at the topmost pane, where around twenty spiders were scuttling, apparently fighting to get through a small crack. A long, silvery thread was dangling like a rope, as though they had all climbed it in their hurry to get outside. **

"Hermione before you say anything about how we should have known what it was out right, we couldn't have possibly have known what it was." Cris said. Hermione nodded and grinned at her friend.

**"Have you ever seen spiders act like that?" said Hermione wonderingly.**

**"No," said Cris, "have you, Ron? Ron?"**

**She looked over her shoulder. Ron was standing well back and seemed to be fighting the impulse to run.**

**"What's up?" said Cris.**

**"I — don't — like — spiders," said Ron tensely. **

"Sorry Ron," the twins said. Ron stiffly nodded and waited for Draco to continue.

**"I never knew that," said Hermione, looking at Ron in surprise. "You've used spiders in Potions loads of times…"**

**"I don't mind them dead," said Ron, who was carefully looking anywhere but at the window. "I just don't like the way they move…"**

**Hermione giggled.**

**"It's not funny," said Ron, fiercely. "If you must know, when I was three, Fred turned my — my teddy bear into a great big filthy spider because I broke his toy broomstick… You wouldn't like them either if you'd been holding your bear and suddenly it had too many legs and…" **

"I never had a teddy bear though," Cris muttered so quietly that only the twins and Remus could hear her. The three nodded at each other. They were going to get her a teddy bear for Christmas.

**He broke off, shuddering. Hermione was obviously still trying not to laugh. **

Ron mocked glared at Hermione who smiled back at him.

**Feeling they had better get off the subject, Cris said, "Remember all that water on the floor? Where did that come from? Someone's mopped it up."**

**"It was about here," said Ron, recovering himself to walk a few paces past Filch's chair and pointing. "Level with this door."**

**He reached for the brass doorknob but suddenly withdrew his hand as though he'd been burned.**

"Why was that?" Sirius asked.

**"What's the matter?" said Cris.**

**"Can't go in there," said Ron gruffly. "That's a girls' toilet."**

**"Oh, Ron, there won't be anyone in there," said Hermione standing up and coming over. "That's Moaning Myrtle's place."**

**"Besides you went in a girls' toilet last Halloween." Cris said grinning. **

**"That was different," Ron said grinning now too. **

**"Come on, let's have a look." Cris said. **

**And ignoring the large OUT OF ORDER sign, she opened the door.**

**It was the gloomiest, most depressing bathroom Cris had ever set foot in. Under a large, cracked, and spotted mirror were a row of chipped sinks. The floor was damp and reflected the dull light given off by the stubs of a few candles, burning low in their holders; the wooden doors to the stalls were flaking and scratched and one of them was dangling off its hinges.**

**Hermione put her fingers to her lips and set off toward the end stall. When she reached it she said, "Hello, Myrtle, how are you?"**

**Cris and Ron went to look. Moaning Myrtle was floating above the tank of the toilet, picking a spot on her chin. **

"You know, now that I know her story, I feel really sorry for her." Cris said.

"Me too." Hermione said.

"What's her story?" everyone asked.

"All in good time." Ron said.

**"This is a girls' bathroom," she said, eyeing Ron suspiciously. "He is not a girl."**

**"No," Hermione agreed. "I just wanted to show him how er — nice it is in here."**

**She waved vaguely at the dirty old mirror and the damp floor. **

"Yeah, real lovely." Bill snorted.

**"Ask her if she saw anything," Cris mouthed at Hermione.**

**"What are you whispering?" said Myrtle, staring at her.**

**"Nothing," said Cris quickly. "We wanted to ask —"**

**"I wish people would stop talking behind my back!" said Myrtle, in a voice choked with tears. "I do have feelings, you know, even if I am dead —"**

**"Myrtle, no one wants to upset you," said Hermione. "Cris only —"**

**"No one wants to upset me! That's a good one!" howled Myrtle. "My life was nothing but misery at this place and now people come along ruining my death!" **

"It doesn't take much to set her off, does it?" Padfoot asked.

"Not really." The girls in the room plus Ron said.

**"We wanted to ask you if you've seen anything funny lately," said Hermione quickly. "Because a cat was attacked right outside your front door on Halloween."**

**"Did you see anyone near here that night?" said Cris.**

**"I wasn't paying attention," said Myrtle dramatically. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to kill myself. Then, of course, I remembered that I'm — that I'm —"**

**"Already dead," said Ron helpfully.**

"Wow, you need to learn some tact Ronald." Bill said.

**Myrtle gave a tragic sob, rose up in the air, turned over, and dived headfirst into the toilet, splashing water all over them and vanishing from sight, although from the direction of her muffled sobs, she had come to rest somewhere in the U-bend.**

**Cris and Ron stood with their mouths open, but Hermione shrugged wearily and said, "Honestly, that was almost cheerful for Myrtle… Come on, let's go."**

**Cris had barely closed the door on Myrtle's gurgling sobs when a loud voice made all three of them jump.**

**"RON!" **

"Whose there?" Sirius asked.

**Percy Weasley**

"Ah, the prat, of course." Sirius said.

**had stopped dead at the head of the stairs, prefect badge agleam, an expression of complete shock on his face.**

**"That's a girls' bathroom!" he gasped. "What were you —?"**

**"Just having a look around," Ron shrugged. "Clues, you know —"**

**Percy swelled in a manner that reminded Cris forcefully of Mrs. Weasley.**

**"Get — away — from — there —" Perry said, striding toward them and starting to bustle them along, flapping his arms. "Don't you care what this looks like? Coming back here while everyone's at dinner —" **

"Well don't you just sound convinced that it was them." Remus said.

"Well it was against them for being there the night after." Percy said.

**"Why shouldn't we be here?" said Ron hotly, stopping short and glaring at Percy. "Listen, we never laid a finger on that cat!"**

**"That's what I told Ginny," said Percy fiercely, "but she still seems to think you're going to be expelled, I've never seen her so upset, crying her eyes out, you might think of her, all the first years are thoroughly overexcited by this business —" **

"Of course they are, nothing like this has happened for fifty years." Moony said.

**"You don't care about Ginny," said Ron, whose ears were now reddening. "You're just worried I'm going to mess up your chances of being Head Boy —"**

**"Five points from Gryffindor!" Percy said tersely, fingering his prefect badge. "And I hope it teaches you a lesson! No more detective work, or I'll write to Mum!"**

**And he strode off, the back of his neck as red as Ron's ears.**

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione chose seats as far as possible from Percy in the common room that night. Ron was still in a very bad temper and kept blotting his Charms homework. When he reached absently for his wand to remove the smudges, it ignited the parchment. Fuming almost as much as his homework, Ron slammed The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 shut. To Cris' surprise, Hermione followed suit. **

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked.

"How do you that I was thinking about something?" Hermione asked.

"You do that when you've just thought of something." Ginny said with a shrug.

**"Who can it be, though?" she said in a quiet voice, as though continuing a conversation they had just been having. "Who'd want to frighten all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?"**

**"Let's think," said Ron in mock puzzlement. "Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum?" **

"At the time, only one person fit that profile." Sirius said.

**She looked at Hermione. Hermione looked back, unconvinced.**

**"If you're talking about Malfoy —"**

**"Of course I am!" said Ron. "You heard him — 'You'll be next, Mudbloods!'— come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face **

"No, only one person fits that description and that isn't Draco." Cris said.

"True," Ron said.

**to know it's him —"**

**"Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" said Hermione skeptically.**

**"Look at his family," said Cris, closing her books, too. "The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin; he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil enough."**

"That's true though." Cris said.

"Definitely," everyone murmured.

**"They could've had the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries!" said Ron. "Handing it down, father to son…"**

**"Well," said Hermione cautiously, "I suppose it's possible…"**

**"But how do we prove it?" said Cris darkly.**

**"There might be a way," said Hermione slowly, dropping her voice still further with a quick glance across the room at Percy. **

"What are you thinking of?" Lily asked.

"I think I know, and it is dangerous." Remus said.

**"Of course, it would be difficult. And dangerous, very dangerous. We'd be breaking about fifty school rules, I expect —"**

**"If, in a month or so, you feel like explaining, you will let us know, won't you?" said Ron irritably. **

"If it is what I think it is it will be a month." Snape said.

**"All right," said Hermione coldly. "What we'd need to do is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realizing it's us."**

**"But that's impossible," Cris said as Ron laughed.**

**"No, it's not," said Hermione. "All we'd need would be some Polyjuice Potion." **

"You didn't." Remus said.

"We did," the trio said.

"Well that explains the missing ingredients in that year." Snape muttered.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THREE DID THAT, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT." Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"It's already done." Cris said.

**"What's that?" said Ron and Cris together, Cris faking that she did not know the potion. **

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." Hermione said.

"I'm getting better at it." Cris said.

"I know, but you need to try harder." Remus said.

"I will," Cris said.

**"Snape mentioned it in class a few weeks ago —"**

**"D'you think we've got nothing better to do in Potions than listen to Snape?" muttered Ron. **

The twins and the marauders chuckled while Lily and Mrs. Weasley glared at Ron and Cris.

**"It transforms you into somebody else. Think about it! We could change into three of the Slytherins. No one would know it was us. Malfoy would probably tell us anything. He's probably boasting about it in the Slytherin common room right now, if only we could hear him." **

"You mean to tell me that was you two?" Draco asked his eyes wide. Ron and Cris nodded and Draco continued reading.

**"This Polyjuice stuff sounds a bit dodgy to me," said Ron, frowning. "What if we were stuck looking like three of the Slytherins forever?"**

**"It wears off after a while," said Hermione, waving her hand impatiently. "But getting hold of the recipe will be very difficult. Snape said it was in a book called Moste Potente Potions **

"So it was Snape's fault anyway." Sirius said with a chuckle.

"In a way." Hermione said with a giggle.

**and it's bound to be in the Restricted Section of the library." There was only one way to get out a book from the Restricted Section: You needed a signed note of permission from a teacher. "Hard to see why we'd want the book, really," said Ron, "if we weren't going to try and make one of the potions."**

**"I think," said Hermione, "that if we made it sound as though we were just interested in the theory, we might stand a chance…**

**"Oh, come on, no teacher's going to fall for that," said Ron. "They'd have to be really thick…" **

"Ah, you're going to get Lockhart to sign for it." Padfoot said.

"Yep," the trio said.

"Good, use his incompetency, this should be an eye opener at the end of it all." Moony said.

"Well that's the end of the chapter." Draco said closing the book.

"I believe it's my turn once again." Dumbledore said taking the book from Draco.


	32. Chapter 10: The Rogue Bludger

"**Chapter 10: The Rogue Bludger," **Dumbledore read.

"Why is this called the 'Rogue Bludger'?" James asked.

"You'll see, it wasn't very fun either." Cris said.

"Why is it you don't prank and get into this kind of danger?" Sirius asked.

"It's my luck." Cris said with a shrug.

**Since the disastrous episode of the pixies, Professor Lockhart had not brought live creatures to class. Instead, he read passages from his books to them, **

"How boring," James said.

"Not as boring as this year." Ron said.

"Class that year was entertaining at least." Neville said.

**and sometimes re-enacted some of the more dramatic bits. **

"Can you please come back?" Cris whispered to Remus. Remus chuckled and shook his head.

**He usually picked Cris to help him with these reconstructions; so far, **

"Oh how nice," Robin groaned.

"Yeah, it was a blast," Cris said sarcastically.

**Cris had been forced to play a simple Transylvanian villager whom Lockhart had cured of a Babbling Curse, a yeti with a head cold, and a vampire who had been unable to eat anything except lettuce since Lockhart had dealt with him. **

"You know, I've tried so hard to repress this from my memory." Cris said shaking her head and groaning into her hands.

"It'll be okay." Fred said with a chuckle and rubbing soothing circles onto her back.

**Cris was hauled to the front of the class during their very next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, this time acting a werewolf. **

Both Remus' groaned.

"Please tell me you did a good job." Sirius said with a smile.

"I think I did, all the experience I had with werewolves at the time have been in the movies." Cris said.

"Are the movies better than the ones in the seventies?" Lily asked.

"Not really," Hermione and Cris answered.

**If she hadn't had a very good reason for keeping Lockhart in a good mood, she would have refused to do it. **

"Did you somehow remember us?" Remus asked.

"Yeah kind of, especially in third year, I kept getting these weird dreams with you guys in it." Cris said.

"You have a very good memory Cris." Robin said.

"I've been told that." Cris said with a smile.

**"Nice loud howl, Cris — exactly — and then, if you'll believe it, I pounced — like this — slammed him to the floor — thus with one hand, I managed to hold him down — with my other, I put my wand to his throat — I then screwed up my remaining strength and performed the immensely complex Homorphus Charm - he let out a piteous moan — go on, Cris — higher than that — good **

"You know that sounds really wrong." Ron said. The twins and Cris thought back to last night and the twins were wondering if that was the same moan.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Ron." Cris said. "Mia, can you slap him for me?"

Hermione then slapped Ron upside the head and Draco continued to read.

— **the fur vanished — the fangs shrank — and he turned back into a man. Simple, yet effective — and another village will remember me forever as the hero who delivered them from the monthly terror of werewolf attacks." **

"That isn't a real spell, I wish it was but it's not." Remus said.

"That would solve a lot of things." Moony said.

**The bell rang and Lockhart got to his feet.**

**"Homework — compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf! Signed copies of Magical Me to the author of the best one!" **

"So all the girls besides Cris tried then." Sirius said.

"Pretty much." Cris, Ron and Neville said.

**The class began to leave. Cris returned to the back of the room, where Ron and Hermione were waiting.**

**"Ready?" Cris muttered.**

**"Wait till everyone's gone," said Hermione nervously. "All right…"**

**She approached Lockhart's desk, a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand, Cris and Ron right behind her. **

"You'll get it, he's an idiot." Remus said.

**"Er — Professor Lockhart?" Hermione stammered. "I wanted to — to get this book out of the library. Just for background reading." She held out the piece of paper, her hand shaking slightly. **

**"But the thing is, it's in the Restricted Section of the library, so I need a teacher to sign for it — I'm sure it would help me understand what you say in Gadding with Ghouls about slow-acting venoms." **

"Ah, that' the way to do it. Sugar him up and get him to sign it." Sirius said.

**"Ah, Gadding with Ghouls!" said Lockhart, taking the note from Hermione and smiling widely at her. "Possibly my very favorite book. You enjoyed it?"**

**"Oh, yes," said Hermione eagerly. "So clever, the way you trapped that last one with the tea-strainer-" **

"How on earth did someone actually think he did all this?" Robin asked.

"I have no idea." McGonagall said.

**"Well, I'm sure no one will mind me giving the best student of the year a little extra help," said Lockhart warmly, and he pulled out an enormous peacock quill. "Yes, nice, isn't it?" he said, misreading the revolted look on Ron's face. **

"Okay, I've seen Ron's disgusted look, how on earth can he misread that?" Keiran asked.

"I don't know." Cris said with a smile.

**"I usually save it for book-signings." **

"Just sign the slip already so they could get out of there." Lily said with a sigh.

**He scrawled an enormous loopy signature on the note and handed it back to Hermione.**

**"****So, Cris," said Lockhart, **

"Leave my daughter alone you arrogant jerk." James sneered.

"I don't think that would happen." Cris said.

"One can hope." James said.

**while Hermione folded the note with fumbling fingers and slipped it into her bag. "Tomorrow's the first Quidditch match of the season, I believe? Gryffindor against Slytherin, is it not? I hear you're a useful player. I was a Seeker, too.**

**I was asked to try for the National Squad, **

"And I'm the Minister of Magic. That idiot can't even be stay on a broom." Sirius said.

**but preferred to dedicate my life to the eradication of the Dark Forces. **

"Whatever you say, you Fraud." Bill said.

**Still, if ever you feel the need for a little private training, don't hesitate to ask. Always happy to pass on my expertise to less able players…" **

"Crisy could fly circles around you." Lily said.

"Thanks mum," Cris said with a smile.

**Cris made an indistinct noise in her throat and then hurried off after Ron and Hermione. **

"Good idea," Sirius said.

**"I don't believe it," she said as the three of them examined the signature on the note. "He didn't even look at the book we wanted."**

**"That's because he's a brainless git," said Ron. "But who cares, we've got what we needed—"**

**"He is not a brainless git," said Hermione shrilly as they half ran toward the library. **

"He is," Hermione said to her younger self.

"She's come to her senses!" the twins yelled happily.

"Shut it you two." Cris said.

**"Just because he said you were the best student of the year —" **

"I'm not, Cris isn't far behind me." Hermione said.

"Thanks Mia." Cris said with a smile.

**They dropped their voices as they entered the muffled stillness of the library. Madam Pince, the librarian, was a thin, irritable woman who looked like an underfed vulture. **

"Tell us how you really feel." Padfoot said.

**"Moste Potente Potions?" she repeated suspiciously, trying to take the note from Hermione; but Hermione wouldn't let go. **

Ron and Cris tried to hide the chuckle with a cough.

**"I was wondering if I could keep it," she said breathlessly.**

"Hey Mione, what would you do if you had kept the signature?" Cris asked.

"I would have burnt it." Hermione said.

"That's my girl." Cris said with a wide smile.

**"Oh, come on," said Ron, wrenching it from her grasp and thrusting it at Madam Pince. "We'll get you another autograph. Lockhart'll sign anything if it stands still long enough."**

"That is so true." Remus laughed.

**Madam Pince held the note up to the light, as though determined to detect a forgery, but it passed the test. She stalked away between the lofty shelves and returned several minutes later carrying a large and moldy-looking book. Hermione put it carefully into her bag and they left, trying not to walk too quickly or look too guilty. **

"I remember that day, you three need to work on your guilty faces." Neville said.

"I have, I've been playing poker." Cris said.

"What does poking people have to do with guilty faces?" Fred asked with a confused face. A lot of people around the room were confused as he was.

"It's not poking someone, it's a card game, like exploding snaps. But instead it involves cards with numbers and four different suits. Depending on the game you choose to play there are different rules. The constant in the different games is the betting that takes place. You bet on your hand whether or not it's good or bad, you can fold if it's bad or you can hope for the best by bluffing the group, if you're good enough you can bluff someone into losing a really good hand and you win." Hermione said.

"Sounds like fun." The twins and the marauders said.

"You will not be betting!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's not real money." Cris said.

"But still, I don't want you betting." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Five minutes later, they were barricaded in Moaning Myrtle's out-of-order bathroom once again. **

"Good place to be, less likely to be caught." Moody said nodding his head.

**Hermione had overridden Ron's objections by pointing out that it was the last place anyone in their right minds would go, so they were guaranteed some privacy. Moaning Myrtle was crying noisily in her stall, but they were ignoring her, and she them. **

"So this is where you three kept disappearing to." Neville said with a smile.

"You noticed?" Cris asked.

"Well yeah, everyone noticed when you three disappeared somewhere." Ginny said.

**Hermione opened Moste Potente Potions carefully, and the three of them bent over the damp-spotted pages. It was clear from a glance why it belonged in the Restricted Section. Some of the potions had effects almost too gruesome to think about, and there were some very unpleasant illustrations, which included a man who seemed to have been turned inside out and a witch sprouting several extra pairs of arms out of her head. **

A number of people in the group grimaced at the thought.

**"Here it is," said Hermione excitedly as she found the page headed The Polyjuice Potion. It was decorated with drawings of people halfway through transforming into other people. Cris sincerely hoped the artist had imagined the looks of intense pain on their faces. **

"Sadly no," Snape said.

**"This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen," said Hermione as they scanned the recipe. **

"Well you are second years and that is a sixth year potion." Moony said.

"And yet Hermione made it perfectly." Cris said with a smile.

"Could you have made it?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Cris said.

**"Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, and knotgrass," she murmured, running her finger down the list of ingredients. "Well, they're easy enough, they're in the student store-cupboard, we can help ourselves… Oooh, look, powdered horn of a bicorn — don't know where we're going to get that — shredded skin of a boomslang — that'll be tricky, too and of course a bit of whoever we want to change into."**

**"Excuse me?" said Ron sharply. "What d'you mean, a bit of whoever we're changing into? I'm drinking nothing with Crabbe's toenails in it —" **

"Yuck," Ginny said.

"Thankfully we didn't need toenails, just hairs." Ron said.

**Hermione continued as though she hadn't heard him.**

**"We don't have to worry about that yet, though, because we add those bits last…"**

**Ron turned, speechless, to Cris, who had another worry. **

"Why?" James asked.

"We had to steal most of the ingredients. Wasn't exactly an easy task." Cris said.

"I can understand that." James said.

**"D'you realize how much we're going to have to steal, Hermione? Shredded skin of a boomslang, that's definitely not in the students' cupboard. What're we going to do, break into Snape's private stores? I don't know if this is a good idea…" **

"No it isn't, but it is doable with the right distractions." James said.

"Stop encouraging her!" screeched Lily.

"Sorry Lily-Flower." James said with a secret wink to Cris who grinned back at her father.

**Hermione shut the book with a snap.**

**"Well, if you two are going to chicken out, fine," she said. There were bright pink patches on her cheeks and her eyes were brighter than usual. "I don't want to break rules, you know. I think threatening Muggle-borns is far worse than brewing up a difficult potion. But if you don't want to find out if it's Malfoy, I'll go straight to Madam Pince now and hand the book back in." **

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Fred asked.

"You the one encouraging them to break the rules? Usually it's the other way around." Remus said with a laugh.

"I follow the rules, unless it's about something really bad, or stupid." Hermione said.

"Like now?" Sirius asked with a laugh.

"Exactly," Hermione said with a smile.

**"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be persuading us to break rules," said Ron. "All right, we'll do it. But not toenails, okay?"**

**"How long will it take to make, anyway?" said Cris as Hermione, looking happier, opened the book again. **

"You really are the peacemaker." James said with a smile.

"No kidding, they argue so bad it's a wonder that they are married in the future, unless they are pulling our legs. You aren't are you?" Cris asked.

Keiran pulled out a wallet and dug through the pictures in there. He pulled one out and passed it to Cris. The picture was an older Hermione and Ron; Ron was holding a toddler around 2 or three and Hermione was holding a baby.

"They are adorable." Cris said passing the picture down for her best friends to see.

"That picture was taken shortly after Hugo was born. Rose is 2 in the picture." Keiran said.

"Rose looks just like me." Hermione said.

"She does even more now, and Hugo looks like Uncle Ron only with brown hair." Lily J said. Ron passed the picture down to his parents and his mom was gushing over the picture before passing it back around to Keiran.

**"Well, since the fluxweed has got to be picked at the full moon and the lacewings have got to be stewed for twenty-one days… I'd say it'd be ready in about a month, if we can get all the ingredients."**

**"A month?" said Ron. "Malfoy could have attacked half the Muggle-borns in the school by then!" But Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously again, and he added swiftly, "But it's the best plan we've got, so full steam ahead, I say." **

"Her glare is just as bad as Cris'." Ron said and cowered under both glares.

**However, while Hermione was checking that the coast was clear for them to leave the bathroom, Ron muttered to Cris, "It'll be a lot less hassle if you can just knock Malfoy off his broom tomorrow." **

"I wish I could have done that," Cris muttered.

"Is that what the three of you wanted to do?" Draco asked.

"You gotta admit, you were a really big prat." Ginny said.

"True," Draco muttered.

**Cris woke early on Saturday morning and lay for a while thinking about the coming Quidditch match. She was nervous, mainly at the thought of what Wood would say if Gryffindor lost, but also at the idea of facing a team mounted on the fastest racing brooms gold could buy. She had never wanted to beat Slytherin so badly. **

"Now you can't." Draco said.

"It was your fault anyway." Cris shot back.

"You didn't have to listen to me." Draco said.

"Stop, it takes a lot to anger her and when you do, hide." Remus said.

"You're lucky that you just got a black eye." Sirius said. Draco winced and Dumbledore read on.

**After half an hour of lying there with her insides churning, she got up, dressed, and went down to breakfast early, where she found the rest of the Gryffindor team huddled at the long, empty table, all looking uptight and not speaking much.**

"You mean to tell me that the Weasley twins aren't talking?" McGonagall asked.

"We can be quiet when we want to." Fred said.

"Granted it is when we are asleep but we can." George said.

**As eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Ron and Hermione came hurrying over to wish Cris good luck as she entered the locker rooms. The team pulled on their scarlet Gryffindor robes, then sat down to listen to Wood's usual pre-match pep talk. **

"Always welcoming at the beginning of the game." Cris said with an eye roll.

**"Slytherin has better brooms than us," he began. "No point denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms. We've trained harder than they have; we've been flying in all weathers —"**

**"Too true," muttered George Weasley. "I haven't been properly dry since August" **

The boys plus Cris snorted.

"We've finally corrupted you." Ron exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh no, it wasn't you. It was Siri and Uncle Moony." Cris said.

"Uncle Moony?" Remus asked with wide eyes.

"Of course, you've been like an uncle so hence Uncle Moony." Cris said with a smile.

**"— and we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team."**

**Chest heaving with emotion, Wood turned to Cris.**

**"It'll be down to you, Cris, to show them that a Seeker has to have something more than a rich father. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying, **

"You took that seriously, didn't you?" James asked.

"No, just someone else was trying to do that during the game." Cris said.

**Cris, because we've got to win today, we've got to."**

**"So no pressure, Cris," said Fred, winking at her.**

**As they walked out onto the pitch, a roar of noise greeted them; mainly cheers, because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were anxious to see Slytherin beaten, but the Slytherins in the crowd made their boos and hisses heard, too. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary. **

"Of course, that's part of the tradition." James said.

**"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three… two… one…"**

**With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Cris flew higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch.**

**"All right there, Scarhead?" **

"You need better insults." Padfoot said.

"That's just weak." James said.

**yelled Malfoy, shooting underneath him as though to show off the speed of his broom.**

**Cris had no time to reply. At that very moment, a heavy black Bludger came pelting toward her; she avoided it so narrowly that she felt it ruffle her hair as it passed. **

"Close call," James muttered.

**"Close one, Cris!" said George, streaking past her with his club in his hand, ready to knock the Bludger back toward a Slytherin. Cris saw George give the Bludger a powerful whack in the direction of Adrian Pucey, but the Bludger changed direction in midair and shot straight for Cris again.**

"What the hell?" Padfoot asked.

"This isn't good." Moony said.

**Cris dropped quickly to avoid it, and George managed to hit it hard toward Malfoy. Once again, the Bludger swerved like a boomerang and shot at Cris' head.**

**Cris put on a burst of speed and zoomed toward the other end of the pitch. She could hear the Bludger whistling along behind her. What was going on? Bludgers never concentrated on one player like this; it was their job to try and unseat as many people as possible… **

"True, so what the bloody hell is going on?" Sirius asked.

**Fred Weasley was waiting for the Bludger at the other end. Cris ducked as Fred swung at the Bludger with all his might; the Bludger was knocked off course. **

"Good," the marauders, Lily, Tonks, Kingsley, Bill and Charlie said.

"I wouldn't breathe a sigh of relief yet." Cris said. They groaned and Dumbledore continued reading.

**"Gotcha!" Fred yelled happily, but he was wrong; as though it was magnetically attracted to Cris, the Bludger pelted after her once more and Cris was forced to fly off at full speed.**

**It had started to rain; Cris felt heavy drops fall onto her face, splattering onto her glasses. **

"That's one thing I hate about glasses." Cris said.

"Me too," James said.

**She didn't have a clue what was going on in the rest of the game until she heard Lee Jordan, who was commentating, say, "Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero." **

Everyone groaned.

**The Slytherins' superior brooms were clearly doing their jobs, and meanwhile the mad Bludger was doing all it could to knock Cris out of the air. Fred and George were now flying so close to her on either side that Cris could see nothing at all except their flailing arms and had no chance to look for the Snitch, let alone catch it.**

**"Someone's — tampered — with — this — Bludger —" Fred grunted, swinging his bat with all his might at it as it launched a new attack on Cris. **

"Everything seems to happen to you huh?" Robin asked.

"It certainly seems that way." Cris said.

**"We need time out," said George, trying to signal to Wood and stop the Bludger breaking Cris' nose at the same time. **

"Was that the only injury during this game?" James asked.

"Sadly, no." Cris said.

"What happens?" Padfoot asked.

"You'll see." Cris and the twins said.

**Wood had obviously got the message. Madam Hooch's whistle rang out and Cris, Fred, and George dived for the ground, still trying to avoid the mad Bludger.**

**"What's going on?" said Wood as the Gryffindor team huddled together, while Slytherins in the crowd jeered. "We're being flattened. Fred, George, where were you when that Bludger stopped Angelina scoring?" **

"Saving our wonderful seeker." Fred said kissing her head.

"A certain Bludger seemed to be attracted to her for some weird reason." George said.

"You'll find out later." Cris said with a sigh. She knew that they would try and get Dobby for all this later on.

**"We were twenty feet above her, stopping the other Bludger from murdering Cris, Oliver," said George angrily. "Someone's fixed it — it won't leave Cris alone. It hasn't gone for anyone else all game. The Slytherins must have done something to it."**

**"But the Bludgers have been locked in Madam Hooch's office since our last practice, and there was nothing wrong with them then…" said Wood, anxiously. **

"It wasn't the Slytherin's." Cris said.

"So you know who it was?" Sirius asked.

"The same person who stopped my letters, and the barrier from letting us through." Cris said.

"He is really trying to kill you then." Remus said with a frown.

"No, just trying to save me." Cris said.

"How do you know?" Robin asked.

"He told me." Cris said.

**Madam Hooch was walking toward them. Over her shoulder, Cris could see the Slytherin team jeering and pointing in her direction.**

**"Listen," said Cris as she came nearer and nearer, "with you two flying around me all the time the only way I'm going to catch the Snitch is if it flies up my sleeve. Go back to the rest of the team and let me deal with the rogue one." **

"CRISTAL!" Lily and Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"It's in the past; you can't do anything about it now." Cris said.

"Please tell me you stopped her from doing it." Moony begged.

"Sadly, no. She is very persuasive." Fred said with a wink at Cris who blushed. Remus saw the blush and was wondering what that was about. Lily J saw it as well and sent a smile to Teddy who gave her a warm smile back at her.

**"Don't be thick," said Fred. "It'll take your head off."**

**"Oliver, this is insane," said Alicia Spinner angrily. "You can't let Cris deal with that thing on her own. Let's ask for an inquiry…"**

**"If we stop now, we'll have to forfeit the match!" said Cris. "And we're not losing to Slytherin just because of a crazy Bludger! Come on, Oliver; tell them to leave me alone!" **

"You're insane." Remus said.

"Just like your father." Sirius said.

"Hey!" James shouted as Cris giggled slightly.

**"This is all your fault," George said angrily to Wood. "'Get the Snitch or die trying,' what a stupid thing to tell her —" **

"Well I wasn't really suspecting something like this to happen during the game." Cris said.

"None of us did." McGonagall said.

**Madam Hooch had joined them.**

**"Ready to resume play?" she asked Wood.**

**Wood looked at the determined look on Cris' face.**

**"All right," he said. "Fred, George, you heard Cris — leave her alone and let her deal with the Bludger on her own." **

Most of the room groaned and looked anxiously at Dumbledore to continue reading.

**The rain was falling more heavily now. On Madam Hooch's whistle, Cris kicked hard into the air and heard the telltale whoosh of the Bludger behind her. Higher and higher Cris climbed; she looped and swooped, spiraled, zigzagged, and rolled. Slightly dizzy, she nevertheless kept her eyes wide open, rain was speckling her glasses and ran up her nostrils as she hung upside down, avoiding another fierce dive from the Bludger. She could hear laughter from the crowd; she knew she must look very stupid,**

"It wasn't you we were laughing at. Ron, Neville, Ginny and I thought you looked really graceful in the air while trying to avoid that bludger." Hermione said.

"Thanks Mia." Cris smiled.

**but the rogue Bludger was heavy and couldn't change direction as quickly as Cris could; she began a kind of roller-coaster ride around the edges of the stadium, squinting through the silver sheets of rain to the Gryffindor goal posts, where Adrian Pucey was trying to get past Wood.**

**A whistling in Cris' ear told her the Bludger had just missed her again; she turned right over and sped in the opposite direction.**

**"****Training for the ballet, Potter?" yelled Malfoy**

"Of course, it's supposed to help you fly better; you should give it a go." Cris said with a cheeky smile towards Draco.

"Thanks, I'll give it a try." Draco shot back with the same smile.

**as Cris was forced to do a stupid kind of twirl in midair to dodge the Bludger, and she fled, the Bludger trailing a few feet behind her; and then, glaring back at Malfoy in hatred, she saw it — the Golden Snitch. It was hovering inches above Malfoy's left ear — and Malfoy, busy laughing at Cris, hadn't seen it.**

**For an agonizing moment, Cris hung in midair, not daring to speed toward Malfoy in case he looked up and saw the Snitch.**

**WHAM. **

"You stood still for too long, what was broken?" James asked.

"My arm, at first." Cris said muttering the last part so none of them knew.

**She had stayed still a second too long. The Bludger had hit her at last, smashed into her elbow, and Cris felt her arm break. **

"I've had that happen before." James said wincing at the memory.

"It's not very fun." Teddy said.

**Dimly, dazed by the searing pain in her arm, she slid sideways on her rain-drenched broom, one knee still crooked over it, her right arm dangling useless at her side — the Bludger came pelting back for a second attack, this time zooming at her face — Cris swerved out of the way, one idea firmly lodged in her numb brain: get to Malfoy. **

"And you're still playing." Lily said shaking her head.

"Well I have to." Cris said.

"You are your father's child that's for sure." Lily said again.

**Through a haze of rain and pain she dived for the shimmering, sneering face below her and saw its eyes widen with fear: Malfoy thought Cris was attacking her. **

"Well she came bolting right at me." Draco said.

"It'll be alright Draco," Luna said.

**"What the —" he gasped, careening out of Cris' way.**

**Cris took her remaining hand off her broom and made a wild snatch; she felt her fingers close on the cold Snitch but was now only gripping the broom with her legs, and there was a yell from the crowd below as she headed straight for the ground, trying hard not to pass out. **

"You know I've realized something." Neville said.

"What is that?" Cris asked.

"There has been at least one game every year that you almost get killed." Neville said.

"You know now that I think about that is true, except this year of course." Cris said.

"True, but still." Neville said.

**With a splattering thud she hit the mud and rolled off her broom. Her arm was hanging at a very strange angle; riddled with pain, she heard, as though from a distance, a good deal of whistling and shouting. She focused on the Snitch clutched in her good hand.**

**"Aha," she said vaguely. "We've won."**

**And she fainted. **

"I was fine until Lockhart showed up." Cris said.

"What did he do to you?" James asked.

"You'll see." Cris said.

**She came around, rain falling on her face, still lying on the field, with someone leaning over her. She saw a glitter of teeth. **

"I remember this." Ron said with a grimace.

**"Oh, no, not you," she moaned.**

**"Doesn't know what she's saying," said Lockhart loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindors pressing around them. "Not to worry, Cris. I'm about to fix your arm."**

**"No!" said Cris. "I'll keep it like this, thanks…"**

"Get her to Pomfrey." Robin yelled.

**She tried to sit up, but the pain was terrible. She heard a familiar clicking noise nearby.**

**"I don't want a photo of this, Colin," she said loudly. **

"I shouldn't have yelled at him." Cris said.

"He understood, you were in pain." Ginny said quietly. Cris nodded and Dumbledore continued.

**"Lie back, Cris," said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times —" **

"Someone stop him!" Lily screeched.

"We couldn't." Hermione said sadly.

**"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" said Cris through clenched teeth.**

**"She should really, Professor," said a muddy Wood, who couldn't help grinning even though his Seeker was injured. **

"He's an obsessed idiot. You and him would get along really well, Prongs." Moony said as his friend pouted.

**"Great capture, Cris, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say —"**

**Through the thicket of legs around her, Cris spotted Fred and George Weasley, wrestling the rogue Bludger into a box. It was still putting up a terrific fight. **

"We were covered with bruises afterward." George said.

"I believe it." Padfoot said.

**"Stand back," said Lockhart, who was rolling up his jade-green sleeves.**

**"No — don't —" said Cris weakly, but Lockhart was twirling his wand and a second later had directed it straight at Cris' arm.**

**A strange and unpleasant sensation started at Cris' shoulder and spread all the way down to her fingertips. It felt as though her arm was being deflated. She didn't dare look at what was happening. She had shut her eyes, her face turned away from her arm, but her worst fears were realized as the people above her gasped and Colin Creevey began clicking away madly. Her arm didn't hurt anymore — nor did it feel remotely like an arm. **

"What the hell did he do?" Lily, Robin and Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"He removed the bones." Remus said his teeth clenched.

"I'm going to kill him." James snarled.

**"Ah," said Lockhart. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Cris, just toddle up to the hospital wing — ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, would you escort her? — and Madam Pomfrey will be able to — er — tidy you up a bit." **

"Yeah, tidy me up some. More like re-growing all my bones in my right arm." Cris said with a grimace.

**As Cris got to her feet, she felt strangely lopsided. Taking a deep breath she looked down at her right side. What she saw nearly made her pass out again.**

**Poking out of the end of her robes was what looked like a thick, flesh-colored rubber glove. **

"That would make anyone pass out." Lily J shuddered.

**She tried to move her fingers. Nothing happened.**

**Lockhart hadn't mended Cris' bones. He had removed them.**

"He's getting a piece of my mind when I see him next." Padfoot said.

**Madam Pomfrey wasn't at all pleased.**

**"You should have come straight to me!" she raged**

"I tried, but Lockhart wouldn't let me leave." Cris sighed.

**holding up the sad, limp remainder of what, half an hour before, had been a working arm. "I can mend bones in a second — but growing them back —"**

**"You will be able to, won't you?" said Cris desperately.**

**"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful," said Madam Pomfrey grimly, throwing Cris a pair of pajamas. "You'll have to stay the night…"**

**Ron waited outside the curtain drawn around Cris' bed while Hermione helped her into her pajamas. It took a while to stuff the rubbery, boneless arm into a sleeve. Every silent question of the scars littering Cris' body were not asked but Cris could see the Hermione really wanted to know.**

"I should have, would you have told me?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe, I don't know." Cris mumbled making Hermione sigh.

**"How can you stick up for Lockhart now, Hermione, eh?" Ron called through the curtain as Hermione pulled Cris' limp fingers through the cuff. "If Cris had wanted deboning she would have asked."**

**"Anyone can make a mistake," said Hermione. "And it doesn't hurt anymore, does it, Cris?" **

"How can you still defend him?" James asked.

"I don't know, I was thirteen at the time." Hermione said.

**"No," said Cris, getting into bed. "But it doesn't do anything else either. And it'll hurt more by the sound of it."**

**As she swung herself onto the bed, her arm flapped pointlessly.**

**Ron and Madam Pomfrey came around the curtain. Madam Pomfrey was holding a large bottle of something labeled Skele-Gro. **

"I hate that stuff." Padfoot said.

"It is disgusting." Cris said.

**"You're in for a rough night," she said, pouring out a steaming beaker full and handing it to her. "Regrowing bones is a nasty business."**

**So was taking the Skele-Gro. It tasted revolting. Cris coughed and it sprayed from her mouth. **

"It does make you want to spit it out." James said.

**"What did you expect?" she said impatiently filling another beaker. "Pumpkin juice, here." **

"Just a little bit." Cris said sheepishly.

**It burned Cris' mouth and throat as it went down, making her cough and splutter. Still tut-tutting about dangerous sports and inept teachers, Madam Pomfrey retreated, leaving Ron and Hermione to help Cris gulp down some water. "We won, though," said Ron, a grin breaking across his face. "That was some catch you made. Malfoy's face… he looked ready to kill…"**

**"I want to know how he fixed that Bludger," said Hermione darkly.**

**"We can add that to the list of questions we'll ask him when we've taken the Polyjuice Potion," said Cris, sinking back onto his pillows. "I hope it tastes better than this stuff…"**

"It doesn't," Tonks said.

"I know, it was just some wishful thinking." Cris said.

**"If it's got bits of Slytherins in it? You've got to be joking," said Ron. **

The Gryffindor's in the room chuckled a little at the irony.

**The door of the hospital wing burst open at that moment. Filthy and soaking wet, the rest of the Gryffindor team had arrived to see Cris. "Unbelievable flying, Cris," said George. "I've just seen Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy. Something about having the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing. **

"I should have noticed." Draco said.

"Everyone screws up every now and then." Cris said.

**Malfoy didn't seem too happy." They had brought cakes, sweets, and bottles of pumpkin juice; they gathered around Cris' bed and were just getting started on what promised to be a good party when Madam Pomfrey came storming over, **

"She wouldn't have let you do that." Remus said.

"It was worth a shot." George said with a shrug of his shoulders.

**shouting, "This girl needs rest, she's got thirty-three bones to re-grow! Out! OUT!" And Cris was left alone, with nothing to distract her from the stabbing pains in her limp arm. **

"That does suck, how on earth do you fall asleep?" Padfoot asked.

"Very carefully," Cris said.

**Hours and hours later, Cris woke quite suddenly in the pitch blackness and gave a small yelp of pain: Her arm now felt full of large splinters. **

A number of people around the room winced in sympathy.

**For a second, she thought that was what had woken her. Then, with a thrill of horror, she realized that someone was sponging her forehead in the dark.**

"Who was it?" Sirius asked.

"The person who tried to stop me from returning to Hogwarts." Cris said.

**"Get off!" she said loudly, and then, "Dobby!"**

"It was Dobby?" Robin asked shocked.

"Yeah, he explains everything." Cris said.

**The house-elf's goggling tennis ball eyes were peering at Cris through the darkness. A single tear was running down his long, pointed nose. **

"Why was he crying?" Teddy asked.

"He didn't mean for me to get hurt." Cris explained.

**"Cristal Potter came back to school," he whispered miserably. "Dobby warned and warned Cristal Potter. Ah miss, why didn't you heed Dobby? Why didn't Cristal Potter go back home when she missed the train?" **

"He blocked the platform?" Sirius asked wide eyed.

"Just let Professor Dumbledore read Siri; Dobby explains." Cris said.

**Cris heaved herself up on her pillows and pushed Dobby's sponge away.**

**"What're you doing here?" she said. "And how did you know I missed the train?"**

**Dobby's lip trembled and Cris was seized by a sudden suspicion.**

**"It was you!" she said slowly. "You stopped the barrier from letting us through!" **

"You still catch on quick right after waking up, even with the stabbing pains in your arm." Kingsley said with a smile.

**"Indeed yes, miss," said Dobby, nodding his head vigorously, ears flapping. "Dobby hid and watched for Cristal Potter and sealed the gateway and Dobby had to iron his hands afterward" he showed Cris ten long, bandaged fingers —**

"Poor Dobby." Hermione muttered with tears in her eyes.

**"but Dobby didn't care, miss, for he thought Cristal Potter was safe, and never did Dobby dream that Cristal Potter would get to school another way!" **

"What can I say; I'm a very stubborn person." Cris said with a smile.

"That you are and we are very happy for it." Sirius said.

**He was rocking backward and forward, shaking his ugly head.**

**"Dobby was so shocked when he heard Cristal Potter was back at Hogwarts, he let his master's dinner burn! Such a flogging Dobby never had, miss…" **

Hermione was now glaring at Draco who shrank back under the glare.

**Cris slumped back onto her pillows.**

**"You nearly got Ron and me expelled," she said fiercely. "You'd better get lost before my bones come back, Dobby, or I might strangle you."**

**Dobby smiled weakly.**

**"Dobby is used to death threats, miss. Dobby gets them five times a day at home." **

Hermione's glare heated up even more on Draco causing him to look away from her brown gaze.

**He blew his nose on a corner of the filthy pillowcase he wore, looking so pathetic that Cris felt her anger ebb away in spite of herself.**

**"Why d'you wear that thing, Dobby?" she asked curiously.**

**"This, miss?" said Dobby, plucking at the pillowcase. "'Tis a mark of the house-elf's enslavement, sir. Dobby can only be freed if his masters present him with clothes, miss. The family is careful not to pass Dobby even a sock, **

Cris grinned slightly; this was where she got the idea from.

**miss, for then he would be free to leave their house forever." **

Cris' grin widened and a number of people noticed but didn't ask.

**Dobby mopped his bulging eyes and said suddenly, "Cristal Potter must go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make —" **

"It was him!" snarled Sirius.

"Don't hurt him Siri; he just wanted to protect me." Cris said.

"Fine, I won't kill him yet." Sirius mumbled.

**"Your Bludger?" said Cris, anger rising once more. "What d'you mean, your Bludger? You made that Bludger try and kill me?"**

**"Not kill you, miss, never kill you!" said Dobby, shocked. "Dobby wants to save Cristal Potter's life! Better sent home, grievously injured, than remain here miss! Dobby only wanted Cristal Potter hurt enough to be sent home!" **

"They wouldn't send her home." James said.

**"Oh, is that all?" said Cris angrily. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you wanted me sent home in pieces?"**

**"Ah, if Cristal Potter only knew!" Dobby groaned, more tears dripping onto his ragged pillowcase. "If she knew what she means to us, to the lowly, the enslaved, we dregs of the magical world! **

"Don't say anything." Cris hissed at the twins and both Sirius'. They nodded and Dumbledore continued.

**Dobby remembers how it was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the height of his powers, miss! We house-elves were treated like vermin, miss! Of course, Dobby is still treated like that, miss," he admitted, drying his face on the pillowcase. "But mostly, miss, life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Cristal Potter survived, and the Dark Lord's power was broken, and it was a new dawn, miss, and Cristal Potter shone like a beacon of hope for those of us who thought the Dark days would never end, miss… And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are perhaps happening already, and Dobby cannot let Cristal Potter stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more."**

"So it was opened once before." Charlie said.

**Dobby froze, horrorstruck, then grabbed Cris' water jug from her bedside table and cracked it over his own head, toppling out of sight. A second later, he crawled back onto the bed, cross-eyed, muttering, "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby…"**

**"So there is a Chamber of Secrets?" Cris whispered. "And did you say it's been opened before? Tell me, Dobby!"**

**She seized the elf's bony wrist as Dobby's hand inched toward the water jug. "But I'm not Muggle-born — how can I be in danger from the Chamber?"**

**"Ah, miss, ask no more, ask no more of poor Dobby," stammered the elf, his eyes huge in the dark. "Dark deeds are planned in this place, but Cristal Potter must not be here when they happen — go home, Cristal Potter, go home. Cristal Potter must not meddle in this, miss, 'tis too dangerous —" **

"Like that would happen." Cris said.

"Danger finds you, remember." Ron said with a smile. Cris smiled back and nodded.

**"Who is it, Dobby?" Cris said, keeping a firm hold on Dobby's wrist to stop him from hitting himself with the water jug again. "Who's opened it? Who opened it last time?"**

**"Dobby can't, miss, Dobby can't, Dobby mustn't tell!" squealed the elf. "Go home, Cristal Potter, go home!"**

"But she can't," Sirius said.

"She will never go back there." Remus growled.

**"I'm not going anywhere!" said Cris fiercely. "One of my best friends is Muggle-born; she'll be first in line if the Chamber really has been opened —" **

"Thanks Cris," Hermione said.

"It's no problem; I would protect my friends and family first." Cris said.

"You really are a special person." Remus said with a big grin.

**"Cristal Potter risks her own life for her friends!" moaned Dobby in a kind of miserable ecstasy. "So noble! So valiant! But she must save herself, she must, Cristal Potter must not —"**

**Dobby suddenly froze, his bat ears quivering. Cris heard it, too. There were footsteps coming down the passageway outside.**

**"Dobby must go!" breathed the elf, terrified. There was a loud crack, and Cris' fist was suddenly clenched on thin air. **

**She slumped back into bed, her eyes on the dark doorway to the hospital wing as the footsteps drew nearer.**

"We should have known that she wasn't asleep." McGonagall said. Cris grinned sheepishly at her head of house.

**Next moment, Dumbledore was backing into the dormitory, wearing a long woolly dressing gown and a nightcap. He was carrying one end of what looked like a statue. Professor McGonagall appeared a second later, carrying its feet. Together, they heaved it onto a bed.**

**"Get Madam Pomfrey," whispered Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall hurried past the end of Cris' bed out of sight. Cris lay quite still, pretending to be asleep.**

McGonagall shook her head and Dumbledore just chuckled.

**She heard urgent voices, and then Professor McGonagall swept back into view, closely followed by Madam Pomfrey, who was pulling a cardigan on over her nightdress. She heard a sharp intake of breath.**

**"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore, bending over the statue on the bed.**

**"Another attack," said Dumbledore. "Minerva found him on the stairs."**

**"There was a bunch of grapes next to him," said Professor McGonagall. "We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter." **

"Of course he was." Cris mumbled.

**Cris' stomach gave a horrible lurch. Slowly and carefully, she raised herself a few inches so she could look at the statue on the bed. A ray of moonlight lay across its staring face.**

**It was Colin Creevey. His eyes were wide and his hands were stuck up in front of him, holding his camera.**

**"Petrified?" whispered Madam Pomfrey.**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "But I shudder to think… If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate — who knows what might have —" **

Everyone shook their head fondly at the headmaster.

**The three of them stared down at Colin. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and wrenched the camera out of Colin's rigid grip.**

**"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" said Professor McGonagall eagerly.**

**Dumbledore didn't answer. He opened the back of the camera.**

**"Good gracious!" said Madam Pomfrey.**

**A jet of steam had hissed out of the camera. Cris, three beds away, caught the acrid smell of burnt plastic. **

"That is a strong smell." Remus said.

**"Melted," said Madam Pomfrey wonderingly. "All melted…"**

**"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.**

"Something you don't want to know." Bill said sadly.

**"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."**

**Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand to her mouth. Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore.**

**"But, Albus… surely… who?"**

"It has something to do with riddles." Cris said with a chuckle. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

**"The question is not who," said Dumbledore, his eyes on Colin. "The question is, how…" **

"So you know who it could be but don't know how?" Lily asked.

"Precisely Miss Evans." Dumbledore said with a smile.

**And from what Cris could see of Professor McGonagall's shadowy face, she didn't understand this any better than Cris did.**

"And that is the chapter. Minerva, I believe you are next." Dumbledore said closing the book and handing it to the cat animagus. McGonagall took it and began reading the nest chapter.


	33. Chapter 11: The Dueling Club

"**Chapter 11: The Dueling Club," **McGonagall read with a groan.

"This doesn't sound too bad." Lily said.

"As long as it's Flitwick that is leading it." James said.

"However knowing Cris' luck I don't think it's Flitwick." Moony said.

"Why don't you read and find out." Cris said with a smile.

**Cris woke up on Sunday morning to find the dormitory blazing with winter sunlight and her arm re-boned but very stiff. **

"It'll do that." James said.

"And it sucks." Cris said.

**She sat up quickly and looked over at Colin's bed, but it had been blocked from view by the high curtains Cris had changed behind yesterday. Seeing that she was awake, Madam Pomfrey came bustling over with a breakfast tray and then began bending and stretching her arm and fingers.**

**"All in order," she said as Cris clumsily fed herself porridge left-handed. **

A lot of people chuckled and Cris glared at them.

"You try feeding yourself left handed sometime." Cris said crossing her arms.

"I have and it sucks." James said.

**"When you've finished eating, you may leave." **

"At least she let you leave." Moony said.

"Yeah, she could have made you stay in the for the rest of the day." Padfoot said.

"Oh I know, she's threatened to tie me to that hospital bed before." Cris said.

"What do ya know; she said that to me as well." James said with a smile.

**Cris dressed as quickly as she could and hurried off to Gryffindor Tower, desperate to tell Ron and Hermione about Colin and Dobby, but they weren't there. **

"Where were you two?" Lily asked.

"Somewhere." Hermione said with a smile.

"Doing something dangerous I guess." Sirius said.

"It could be said that it might be dangerous." Hermione said.

**Cris left to look for them, wondering where they could have got to and feeling slightly hurt that they weren't interested in whether she had her bones back or not. **

"Of course we care; we just had to get started on everything." Hermione said.

"I understand that." Cris said.

**As Cris passed the library, Percy Weasley strolled out of it, looking in far better spirits than last time they'd met.**

**"Oh, hello, Cristal," he said. "Excellent flying yesterday, really excellent. Gryffindor has just taken the lead for the House Cup — you earned fifty points!"**

**"Just Cris," she said. **

"Why couldn't you just call her what she has asked to be called?" Bill asked Percy.

"I don't know, I just do." Percy said.

**"You haven't seen Ron or Hermione, have you?' **

"Why would he, he can't pay attention to everything around him." Ginny said.

"That true." Charlie said.

**"No, I haven't," said Percy, his smile fading. "I hope Ron's not in another girls' toilet…'"**

**Cris forced a laugh, watched Percy walk out of sight, and then headed straight for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. **

"I should have stopped them." Percy said.

"If you had Ginny wouldn't be alive and Hogwarts would be closed." Cris said. Ginny paled even more but Dumbledore just nodded his head in agreement.

"It got that bad?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Ron mumbled.

**She couldn't see why Ron and Hermione would be in there again, but after making sure that neither Filch nor any prefects were around, she opened the door and heard their voices coming from a locked stall. **

"Are you sure they were doing nothing bad?" Sirius asked with a big grin.

"Well I don't know, but they did have the cauldron in there with them so, I don't know." Cris said.

"Cris!" Ron and Hermione yelled their faces bright red.

"What, well you could have been." Cris said with a grin.

**"It's me," she said, closing the door behind her. There was a clunk, a splash, and a gasp from within the stall and she saw Hermione's eye peering through the keyhole.**

**"Cris!" she said. "You gave us such a fright — come in. How's your arm?"**

**"Fine," said Cris, squeezing into the stall. **

"All three of you could fit into the stall?" James asked.

"Well, it was tight but we could do it." Hermione said.

"How small were you?" Padfoot asked.

"Well Ron was taller than the both of us and I was taller than Cris." Hermione said.

"I know I was a pipsqueak, can we please continue?" Cris asked.

**An old cauldron was perched on the toilet, and a crackling from under the rim told Cris they had lit a fire beneath it. Conjuring up portable, waterproof fires was a specialty of Hermione's. **

"That is pretty advanced magic." Remus said.

"Remmy, this is Hermione, Cris and Ron we're talking about; they do crazy stuff all the time." Robin said.

"I know, but still." Remus said.

**"We'd've come to meet you, but we decided to get started on the Polyjuice Potion," Ron explained as Cris, with difficulty, locked the stall again.**

**"We've decided this is the safest place to hide it." **

"Good thinking, no one would think to do it in there." Moody said in approval.

**Cris started to tell them about Colin, but Hermione interrupted.**

**"We already know — we heard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick this morning. That's why we decided we'd better get going —" **

"You three are probably the biggest eavesdroppers this school has ever had." McGonagall said shaking her head.

"It's not our fault that you decide to talk about something as we were hiding." Cris said with a smile.

**"The sooner we get a confession out of Malfoy, the better," snarled Ron. "D'you know what I think? He was in such a foul temper after the Quidditch match; he took it out on Colin." **

"Are you sure that he can predict certain things?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, it's happened before, this is different, he didn't just blurt it out." Cris said.

"I still don't get how you are failing Divination." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Don't ask me." Ron said raising his arms in surrender.

**"'There's something else," said Cris, watching Hermione tearing bundles of knotgrass and throwing them into the potion. "Dobby came to visit me in the middle of the night."**

**Ron and Hermione looked up, amazed. Cris told them everything Dobby had told her — or hadn't told her. Hermione and Ron listened with their mouths open. **

"You guys tend to do that a lot." Cris said.

"You tend to surprise us a lot." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah well, I don't plan on doing that, it just happens." Cris said.

"We know," Ron and Hermione said.

**"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Hermione said.**

**"This settles it," said Ron in a triumphant voice. "Lucius Malfoy must've opened the Chamber and now he's told dear old Draco how to do it. It's obvious. Wish Dobby'd told you what kind of monster's in there, though. I want to know how come nobody's noticed it sneaking around the school." **

"How did it get around?" Lily asked.

"It'll tell you in a few chapters, I'm sure." Cris said.

"How big was the creature?" Remus asked.

"Bigger than you think." Ron said.

That response left more questions than answers but they left it alone as McGonagall continued reading.

**"Maybe it can make itself invisible," said Hermione, prodding leeches to the bottom of the cauldron.**

**"Or maybe it can disguise itself — pretend to be a suit of armor or something — I've read about Chameleon Ghouls —"pouring dead lacewings on top of the leeches. He crumpled up the empty lacewing bag and looked at Cris.**

**"So Dobby stopped us from getting on the train and broke your arm." He shook his head. "You know what, Cris? If he doesn't stop trying to save your life he's going to kill you." **

"God, I hope not." James said.

"He was actually very helpful last year." Cris said.

"What do you mean?" Lily and the marauders asked.

"You'll see in the fourth book." Cris said.

"I'm really starting to hate that answer." Sirius mumbled.

"You'll live." Robin said giving him a kiss.

**When they left the bathroom Hermione pulled her aside and told Ron that they would meet him in the common room. Hermione pulled her down a corridor and over to an empty classroom where they could talk privately. **

"**Cris, you know I saw those scars yesterday." Hermione said looking into her friend's green eyes. **

"**I know; can you just leave it alone?" Cris asked, she hoped she wouldn't press the matter further. **

"**No Cris, why do you have all those scars?" Hermione asked. **

"Do you tell her?" Remus asked looking at his honorary niece.

"No, I didn't want anyone to know." Cris mumbled looking down into her lap.

"**It's nothing Hermione; can you just leave it alone?" Cris asked pleading with her friend to leave it.**

"**I can't Cris, why can't you answer my question?" Hermione asked her eyes filling with tears. **

"**Please, I'll tell you when I'm ready. Just leave it for now; we have bigger things to worry about then my home life." Cris said. **

"**Alright, talk to me, when you're ready. I'll always be there." Hermione said. Cris smiled gratefully as Hermione gave her a hug before they went to meet back up with Ron.**

"I had my suspicions after I saw the scars." Hermione said quietly.

"Then why didn't you tell someone?" Remus asked.

"It wasn't mine to tell. I had hoped that Cris would go to someone, but I was obviously mistaken." Hermione said.

"I didn't want anyone to know." Cris said. There were many people in the room that seemed pissed, so McGonagall continued to break the tension.

**The news that Colin Creevey had been attacked and was now lying as though dead in the hospital wing had spread through the entire school by Monday morning. The air was suddenly thick with rumor and suspicion. The first years were now moving around the castle in tight-knit groups, as though scared they would be attacked if they ventured forth alone. Ginny Weasley, who sat next to Colin Creevey in Charms, was distraught, but Cris felt that Fred and George were going the wrong way about cheering her up. **

"We were trying to help." Fred said.

"I understand that, it just didn't help much." Ginny said.

"Next time you get upset, we will do something completely different." George said.

"Do I even want to know what?" Ginny asked.

"No," the twins said.

**They were taking turns covering themselves with fur or boils and jumping out at her from behind statues. **

"Oh yes, that's very helpful." Mrs. Weasley said glaring at the twins.

"Actually mum, it was pretty funny." Ginny said.

"You didn't seem like it was." Fred said.

"I know, but it was just something I had on my mind." Ginny said.

**They only stopped when Percy, apoplectic with rage, told them he was going to write to Mrs. Weasley and tell her Ginny was having nightmares. **

"I wasn't having nightmares. I was scared and I didn't know who to go to." Ginny said.

"You should have at least told your brothers, they would know who to talk to." Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny nodded and McGonagall continued.

**Meanwhile, hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets, and other protective devices was sweeping the school. **

"How did we not know that this was happening?" McGonagall asked.

"Students are very clever and sneaky." Dumbledore said with the ever present twinkle in his eyes.

**Neville Longbottom bought a large, evil-smelling green onion, a pointed purple crystal, and a rotting newt tail before the other Gryffindor boys pointed out that he was in no danger; he was a pureblood, and therefore unlikely to be attacked.**

**"They went for Filch first," Neville said his round face fearful. "And everyone knows I'm almost a Squib." **

"No you're not, you just need some confidence." Remus said. Neville nodded and smiled gratefully over to Cris.

**In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Cris, Ron, and Hermione signed her list; they had heard that Malfoy was staying, which struck them as very suspicious. **

"Why were you staying?" Sirius asked.

"Everyone stays for Christmas at least once. Besides, my mom said that she and my father were going on a romantic getaway or something along those lines." Draco said.

"Well Christmas at Hogwarts is the best." Padfoot said. Cris nodded enthusiastically along with her godfather.

**The holidays would be the perfect time to use the Polyjuice Potion and try to worm a confession out of him.**

**Unfortunately, the potion was only half finished. They still needed the bicorn horn and the boomslang skin, and the only place they were going to get them was from Snape's private stores. Cris privately felt she'd rather face Slytherin's legendary monster than let Snape catch her robbing his office. **

"Now, I would rather be in Snape's office then to face that monster again." Cris whispered to Hermione who nodded in agreement.

**"What we need," said Hermione briskly as Thursday afternoon's double Potions lesson loomed nearer, "is a diversion. Then one of us can sneak into Snape's office and take what we need."**

**Cris and Ron looked at her nervously.**

**"I think I'd better do the actual stealing," Hermione continued in a matter-of-fact tone. "You two will be expelled if you get into any more trouble, and I've got a clean record. **

"Well then anyway. Not so much anymore." Hermione said.

"You know after this we should probably find a new place to do the DA, unless Draco wants to join." Cris said.

**So all you need to do is cause enough mayhem to keep Snape busy for five minutes or so."**

**Cris smiled feebly. Deliberately causing mayhem in Snape's Potions class was about as safe as poking a sleeping dragon in the eye. **

"Well I think the dragon may be safer." Charlie said.

"Why is it I think the opposite?" Lily asked.

"That's just Charlie; he has dragons on the brain." Bill said.

"Hey!" Charlie protested. His brothers and sister laughed and McGonagall continued reading.

**Potions lessons took place in one of the large dungeons. Thursday afternoon's lesson proceeded in the usual way. Twenty cauldrons stood steaming between the wooden desks, on which stood brass scales and jars of ingredients. Snape prowled through the fumes, making waspish remarks about the Gryffindors' work while the Slytherins sniggered appreciatively. Draco Malfoy, who was Snape's favorite student, kept flicking puffer-fish eyes at Ron and Cris, who knew that if they retaliated they would get detention faster than you could say 'Unfair.' **

McGonagall stopped reading only to glare at the potion's master before continuing with the chapter.

**Cris' Swelling Solution was far too runny, **

"So you knew the problem, yet still continued to try and fail on purpose?" Snape asked.

"It's been ingrained into me since I started school. Every time I got better grades then Dudley I would get punished and then forced to do his work so he would get passing grades." Cris said.

Both sets of marauders, Lily, the Weasley's, Hermione, McGonagall, Tonks, Kingsley and Neville fumed.

"I know I had a horrible childhood but can we please continue reading?" Cris asked. McGonagall picked up where she left off.

**but she had her mind on more important things. She was waiting for Hermione's signal, and she hardly listened as Snape paused to sneer at her watery potion. When Snape turned and walked off to bully Neville, **

"Stop bullying Neville, no wonder he's afraid if you." Remus snarled at Snape who didn't say anything in reply.

**Hermione caught Cris' eye and nodded. **

**Cris ducked swiftly down behind her cauldron, pulled one of Fred's Filibuster fireworks out of her pocket, **

"So that's where it went to." Fred said with a grin.

"Did you pull it off?" George asked. Cris only grinned but didn't answer.

**and gave it a quick prod with her wand. The firework began to fizz and sputter. Knowing she had only seconds, Cris straightened up, took aim, and lobbed it into the air; it landed right on target in Goyle's cauldron.**

**Goyle's potion exploded, showering the whole class. People shrieked as splashes of the Swelling Solution hit them. Malfoy got a face full and his nose began to swell like a balloon;**

**Goyle blundered around, his hands over his eyes, which had expanded to the size of a dinner plate — Snape was trying to restore calm and find out what had happened. Through the confusion, Cris saw Hermione slip quietly into Snape's office.**

The marauders stood and applauded.

"Don't encourage them!" Lily shrieked.

"It's already done and over with Lils, besides, wouldn't you do something similar if this happened while we were in school?" James asked.

"Alright I see your point but still," Lily said. Cris grinned, it seems as though she got her parents together earlier than what she had been told.

**"Silence! SILENCE!" Snape roared. "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draft — when I find out who did this —"**

**Cris tried not to laugh as she watched Malfoy hurry forward, his head drooping with the weight of a nose like a small melon. **

Those who were not affected by this laughed and the rest of the room were laughing with them, picturing it in their heads.

**As half the class lumbered up to Snape's desk, some weighted down with arms like clubs, others unable to talk through gigantic puffed-up lips, Cris saw Hermione slide back into the dungeon, the front of her robes bulging.**

**When everyone had taken a swig of antidote and the various swellings had subsided, Snape swept over to Goyle's cauldron and scooped out the twisted black remains of the firework. There was a sudden hush.**

**"If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered, "I shall make sure that person is expelled."**

**Cris arranged her face into what she hoped was a puzzled expression. **

"You still need to work on that." Neville said.

"I'm getting better at it." Cris said with a shrug.

"That you are." Remus said with a chuckle.

**Snape was looking right at her,**

"You can't prove that it was her!" James sneered.

"And now I do know for a fact that it was." Snape sneered right back.

"And you can't do anything about it." Padfoot said with a smirk.

**and the bell that rang ten minutes later could not have been more welcome.**

**"He knew it was me," Cris told Ron and Hermione as they hurried back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "I could tell."**

**Hermione threw the new ingredients into the cauldron and began to stir feverishly.**

**"It'll be ready in two weeks," she said happily.**

**"Snape can't prove it was you," said Ron reassuringly to Cris. "What can he do?"**

**"Knowing Snape, something foul," said Cris as the potion frothed and bubbled.**

**A week later, Cris, Ron, and Hermione were walking across the entrance hall when they saw a small knot of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas beckoned them over, looking excited.**

**"They're starting a Dueling Club!" said Seamus. **

"I bet you learned more with Cris then you ever did with this idiot." Sirius said.

"You know?" the twins, Ginny, Neville and Luna asked.

"Of course I know, Cris asked my advice on it and I said go for it. It's better than learning nothing at all." Sirius said.

"That's very true." Everyone said.

**"First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days…"**

**"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" said Ron, **

"No it can't, it doesn't even have arms." Cris said.

"So what is it?" they asked.

"Give it time." The trio said.

**but he, too, read the sign with interest.**

**"Could be useful," he said to Cris and Hermione as they went into dinner. "Shall we go?"**

**Cris and Hermione were all for it, so at eight o'clock that evening they hurried back to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.**

**"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione as they edged into the chattering crowd. "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young — maybe it'll be him." **

"I wish it was him, or someone better than who we got." Cris said.

"You got stuck with Lockhart didn't you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, yes we did." Hermione said.

**"As long as it's not —" Cris began, but she ended on a groan: Gilderoy Lockhart**

"You guys are screwed." Remus said.

"I don't know; I did learn one thing." Cris said taping her cheek.

"And what is that?" Sirius asked.

"Something that I used against Voldemort last year." Cris said.

"Really?" Sirius asked. Cris nodded her head but didn't say anything else.

**was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black. **

**Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions —For full details, see my published works. **

"Yeah sure whatever," Padfoot said.

"There are better things to do with our time." James said.

"Yep, like play quidditch, or do pranks." Fred said.

**Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry — you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"**

**"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered in Cris' ear. **

"Nah, Snape could finish off Lockhart without any problem." Padfoot said.

"Yeah so the best you would be is one teacher gone but still have the dungeon bat." James said. Everyone besides Snape, the teachers and Mrs. Weasley chuckled a bit.

**Snape's upper lip was curling. Cris wondered why Lockhart was still smiling; if Snape had been looking at her like that she'd have been running as fast as she could in the opposite direction. **

"Anyone would." Padfoot said.

"Anyone with a sense to do so anyway." Sirius said.

**Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. **

"Never take your eyes off your enemy." Moody said.

**Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.**

**"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. **

"Oh yeah, because that would definitely happen in a real duel." Padfoot said.

"I can totally see Voldemort do that." Cris said.

"That would definitely be entertaining." Sirius said.

**"On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."**

**"I wouldn't bet on that," Cris murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth. **

Some of the group chuckled at that.

**"One — two — three —"**

**Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.**

"So that's where you learned it from." Sirius said with a chuckle.

**Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins cheered.**

**Hermione was dancing on tiptoes. "Do you think he's all right?" she squealed through her fingers.**

"Who cares," the group said.

**"Who cares?" said Cris and Ron together. **

"I don't have a comment for that." Bill said.

"It's okay; people say the same thing all the time." Cris said.

**Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.**

**"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm — as you see, I've lost my wand — ah, thank you, Miss Brown — yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy — however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"**

"Sure it was." James said.

"Keep telling yourself that." Padfoot said.

**Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me —"**

**They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached Cris and Ron first.**

**"Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered. "Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Potter —"**

**Cris moved automatically toward Hermione.**

"Like he would let you." Lily said.

"It was worth a shot." Cris said.

"Everything is worth a shot, just give it time." Remus said with a smile.

**"I don't think so," said Snape, smiling coldly. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. **

"Are you really trying to cause them to kill each other?" Remus asked.

"At the time they hated each other, they would be aiming to seriously hurt each other." McGonagall said.

**And you, Miss Granger — you can partner Miss Bulstrode."**

**Malfoy strutted over, **

"I don't strut!" Draco said.

"Yeah, you do." All the kids in the room said.

**smirking.**

**Behind him walked a Slytherin girl who reminded Cris of a picture she'd seen in Holidays with Hags. **

"She does kind of look like that." Remus laughed.

"I love your descriptions pup." Sirius laughed.

**She was large and square and her heavy jaw jutted aggressively. Hermione gave her a weak smile that she did not return.**

**"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!" **

Cris flinched very slightly and her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she calmed down again. The twins noticed and added that to the questions they had along with the tattoo they saw the other night on her shoulder.

**Cris and Malfoy barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other. **

"Good, never take your eyes off the enemy." Moody said

**"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents — only to disarm them — we don't want any accidents — one… two… three —"**

**Cris swung her wand high, but Malfoy had already started on 'two': **

"Of course he did." Charlie growled glaring at the Malfoy in the room. Draco blushed slightly and McGonagall continued reading.

**His spell hit Cris so hard she felt as though she'd been hit over the head with a saucepan. **

Everyone stiffened at the reminder of what she had to go through at the Dursley's.

**She stumbled, but everything still seemed to be working, and wasting no more time, Cris pointed her wand straight at Malfoy and shouted, "Rictusempra!"**

**A jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing.**

**"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted in alarm over the heads of the battling crowd, as Malfoy sank to his knees; Crus had hit him with a Tickling Charm, and he could barely move for laughing. Cris hung back; with a vague feeling it would be unsporting to bewitch Malfoy while he was on the floor, **

"You're too damn kind sometimes." Sirius said shaking his head but had a smile on his face.

"I know that Voldemort would do that to me, but that doesn't mean that I have to stoop to his level." Cris said.

"You are one courageous but ignorant girl." Remus said.

"I know but still." Cris said.

**but this was a mistake; **

"Of course it was. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody yelled. He made the future kids jump slightly and the three of them glared at him.

**gasping for breath, Malfoy pointed his wand at Cris' knees, choked, "Tarantallegra!" and the next second Cris' legs began to jerk around out of her control in a kind of quickstep.**

**"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge.**

**"Finite Incantatem!" he shouted; Cris' feet stopped dancing, Malfoy stopped laughing, and they were able to look up.**

**A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting; Ron was holding up an ashen-faced Seamus, apologizing for whatever his broken wand had done; but Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were still moving; Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain; both their wands lay forgotten on the floor. **

"Were you okay?" Robin asked. She was worried and it doesn't help that her pregnant hormones were giving her problems either.

"Yeah, I was fine." Hermione said.

**Cris leapt forward and pulled Millicent off. **

"See, Cris pulled her off of me." Hermione said.

"It took her a while to do it though." Ron said.

"Mia, slap him for me." Cris said with a glare. Hermione did and McGonagall continued reading.

**It was difficult: She was a lot bigger than she was. **

"I imagine it was." Remus said.

"I know, I was short." Cris said with a grimace.

**"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan…"**

**"Careful there, Miss Fawcett… pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second."**

**"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. **

"Of course you are, you ignorant bastard." Lily said.

"You cursed." James said staring wide eyed at the girl he loved.

"You think that was bad, you should have seen her when she went into labor." Sirius said with a shudder. He then looked at his fiancé and his future son and paled because he remembered what Keiran said about having a younger sister.

"I'll try not to curse at you to badly." Robin said. Sirius nodded a bit and McGonagall continued.

**He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair — Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you —"**

**"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker.**

Everyone was now glaring at the potion's master.

**"How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile. **

"You really are trying to get them to kill each other aren't you?" Lily asked.

"Not intentionally, I just thought it would be a good pairing, some friendly competition if you will." Snape said.

"Yeah, sure, have them try and kill each other." James said.

**"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Cris and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.**

**"Now, Cris," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this."**

**He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it.**

**Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops— my wand is a little overexcited—" **

"Sure it is; I think he is just a little excited." Lily said.

"Just a little bit." Remus said.

**Snape moved closer to Malfoy, bent down, and whispered something in his ear. Malfoy smirked, too. Cris looked up nervously at Lockhart and said, "Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"**

**"Scared?" muttered Malfoy, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him.**

**"You wish," said Cris out of the corner of her mouth.**

**Lockhart cuffed Cris merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Cris!" **

"I never want to do what you do." Cris said.

"Good, anyone is better than that idiot." James said.

**"What drop my wand?" **

Everyone chuckled nervously.

**But Lockhart wasn't listening.**

**"Three — two — one — go!" he shouted.**

**Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!" **

"Why that spell, you could have done any other, but you decided to throw a snake at her?" Padfoot asked.

"It's was Professor Snape's idea." Draco said. Everyone turned to glare at Snape.

**The end of his wand exploded. Cris watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.**

**"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Cris standing motionless, **

"I was wondering if were scared of snakes like your mother was." Snape said.

"Interesting way to see. I've always liked snakes, garner snakes would always come up to me as I was doing to garden for Aunt Petunia." Cris said.

**eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it…"**

**"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. **

"And he just makes it worse, doesn't he?" Lily J asked her mom.

"Of course he does, when doesn't he." Cris said.

**He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.**

**Cris wasn't sure what made her do it. She wasn't even aware of deciding to do it. All she knew was that her legs were carrying her forward as though she was on casters and that she had shouted stupidly at the snake, "Leave him!" **

"So that's what you said." Everyone said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you are a parselmouth." James said.

"Now everyone is going to get scared of you." Lily said.

"It was stupid thing to do." Cris said.

**And miraculously — inexplicably — the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Cris. Cris felt the fear drain out of her. She knew the snake wouldn't attack anyone now, though how she knew it, she couldn't have explained.**

**She looked up at Justin, grinning, expecting to see Justin looking relieved, or puzzled, or even grateful — but certainly not angry and scared. **

"You didn't know that you could speak it didn't you?" James asked.

"No, it was just weird, and I couldn't speak later that night when I went to bed." Cris said.

"That's weird, I'm sure it all be explained in the later books." Lily said with a thoughtful expression.

**"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted, and before Cris could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall.**

**Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape, too, was looking at Cris in an unexpected way: It was a shrewd and calculating look, and Cris didn't like it.**

"I wasn't expecting you to be able to speak that language. Although I do know why now, it was just unexpected." Snape said.

"Why can she?" the group asked.

"It'll explain at the end I'm sure, now Minerva, if you please." Dumbledore said.

**She was also dimly aware of an ominous muttering all around the walls. Then she felt a tugging on the back of her robes.**

**"Come on," said Ron's voice in her ear. "Move — come on —" **

"Good, get her out of there." Mr. Weasley said for the first time in a while.

"They'll eat her alive." Lily said worriedly.

**Ron steered her out of the hall, Hermione hurrying alongside them. As they went through the doors, the people on either side drew away as though they were frightened of catching something.**

**Cris didn't have a clue what was going on, and neither Ron nor Hermione explained anything until they had dragged her all the way up to the empty Gryffindor common room.**

**Then Ron pushed Cris into an armchair and said, "You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?"**

**"I'm a what?" said Cris.**

**"A Parselmouth!" said Ron. "You can talk to snakes!"**

**"I know," said Cris. "I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once — long story — but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to that was before I knew I was a witch —"**

**"A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?" Ron repeated faintly. **

"Of course Ron," Padfoot said.

"Weren't you listening?" James asked.

"And it was bloody brilliant too." Bill said.

"Glad you guys enjoyed it." Cris said.

**"So?" said Cris. "I bet loads of people here can do it."**

**"Oh, no they can't," said Ron. "It's not a very common gift. Cris, this is bad."**

**"What's bad?" said Cris, starting to feel quite angry her normal black hair turning a bright red. "What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin —"**

**"Oh, that's what you said to it?"**

**"What d'you mean? You were there — you heard me —"**

**"I heard you speaking Parseltongue," said Ron. "Snake language. You could have been saying anything — no wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something — it was creepy, you know —"**

**Cris gaped at him her hair turning a shade skin should be.**

**"I spoke a different language? But — I didn't realize — how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?'"**

"That isn't normal is it?" Hermione asked.

"No, normal parselmouths can speak it whenever they want to." Sirius said.

"Wow, good to know that I'm not normal." Cris said.

"But you're still you." Fred said.

"And we love you for being you." George said. Cris blushed brightly and McGonagall continued wanting to get this part over with.

**Ron shook his head. Both he and Hermione were looking as though someone had died. Cris couldn't see what was so terrible.**

**"D'you want to tell me what's wrong with stopping a massive snake biting off Justin's head?" she said. "What does it matter how I did it as long as Justin doesn't have to join the Headless Hunt?" **

"And yet you still keep your sense of humor." Sirius said with a smile on his face shaking his head.

"Of course, it comes out when things get tense." Cris said with a shrug.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Remus said.

"Don't question it, just go with it." Robin said.

**"It matters," said Hermione, speaking at last in a hushed voice, "because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent."**

**Cris' mouth fell open.**

**"Exactly," said Ron. "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-granddaughter or something —"**

**"But I'm not," said Cris, with a panic she couldn't quite explain.**

**"You'll find that hard to prove," said Hermione. "He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be."**

**Cris lay awake for hours that night. Through a gap in the curtains around her four-poster she watched snow starting to drift past the tower window and wondered…Could she be a descendant of Salazar Slytherin? **

"Nope, just a Gryffindor and I think maybe Ravenclaw." James said.

"See, absolutely nothing to worry about." Cris said to her friends.

"You're right, we should have realized." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

**to do She didn't know anything about his father's family, after all. The Dursley's had always forbidden questions about her wizarding relatives.**

**Quietly, Cris tried to say something in Parseltongue. The words wouldn't come. It seemed she had to be face-to-face with a snake it. **

"Or with another speaker." Cris said.

"Voldemort spoke it in front of you didn't he?" Sirius asked. Cris nodded her head but didn't say anything else. The twins hugged her to them and she sunk into their embrace, instantly feeling loved.

**But I'm in Gryffindor, Cris thought. The Sorting Hat wouldn't have put me in here if I had Slytherin blood…**

**Ah, said a nasty little voice in her brain, but the Sorting Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin, don't you remember? **

"Even your subconscious wants to turn against you." Hermione said.

"It's been known to do that when I'm asleep." Cris said.

"You need some way to keep these nightmares away." Lily said.

"I have absolutely no idea how, what does seem to help is making myself so exhausted that all my mind wants to do is sleep." Cris said.

"There has got to be a better way to do that." Lily said looking at her daughter worriedly.

"If there is I haven't found it." Cris said.

**Cris turned over. She'd see Justin the next day in Herbology and she'd explain that she'd been calling the snake off, not egging it on, which (she thought angrily, pummeling her pillow) any fool should have realized.**

**By next morning, however, the snow that had begun in the night had turned into a blizzard so thick that the last Herbology lesson of the term was cancelled: Professor Sprout wanted to fit socks and scarves on the Mandrakes, a tricky operation she would entrust to no one else, now that it was so important for the Mandrakes to grow quickly and revive Mrs. Norris and Colin Creevey.**

**Cris fretted about this next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, while Ron and Hermione used their time off to play a game of wizard chess.**

**"For heaven's sake, Cris," said Hermione, exasperated, as one of Ron's bishops wrestled her knight off his horse and dragged him off the board. "Go and find Justin if it's so important to you."**

**So Cris got up and left through the portrait hole, wondering where Justin might be.**

**The castle was darker than it usually was in daytime because of the thick, swirling grey snow at every window. Shivering, Cris walked past classrooms where lessons were taking place, catching snatches of what was happening within. Professor McGonagall was shouting at someone who, by the sound of it, had turned his friend into a badger. **

"Oh, I remember him, can't remember his name but it was good." Fred said.

"That it was, I wish I could have seen it." George said.

"It's always good like that. We turned Pete into a rat before we became animagi and the caretakers cat at the time chased him around." James said.

"And you and Black got a month of detentions for it." McGonagall said.

"It was worth it." Padfoot said.

**Resisting the urge to take a look, Cris walked on by, thinking that Justin might be using his free time to catch up on some work, and deciding to check the library first.**

**A group of the Hufflepuffs who should have been in Herbology were indeed sitting at the back of the library, but they didn't seem to be working. Between the long lines of high bookshelves, Cris could see that their heads were close together and they were having what looked like an absorbing conversation.**

**She couldn't see whether Justin was among them. She was walking toward them when something of what they were saying met her ears, and she paused to listen, hidden in the Invisibility section. **

"Oh the irony." James said.

"I know, it was pretty good." Cris said.

**"So anyway," a stout boy was saying, "I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory. I mean to say, if Potter's marked him down as her next victim, it's best if he keeps a low profile for a while. Of course, Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to Potter he was Muggle-born. Justin actually told her he'd been down for Eton. That's not the kind of thing you bandy about with Slytherin's heir on the loose, is it?" **

Ron and Hermione looked pissed and Cris looked away.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't want to worry you." Cris said.

"Of course not, you never want to worry us about anything." Ron said.

**"You definitely think it is Potter, then, Ernie?" said a girl with blonde pigtails anxiously.**

**"Hannah," said the stout boy solemnly, "she's a Parselmouth.**

"And that means she did it because?" Lily J asked.

"It doesn't, they were just being paranoid." Cris said.

**Everyone knows that's the mark of a Dark witch or wizard. **

"We know of one that isn't dark." The twins said. Cris smiled and kissed them as McGonagall said.

**Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes? **

"Yes," everyone said.

**They called Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue." **

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean anything, does it?" Robin asked.

**There was some heavy murmuring at this, and Ernie went on, "Remember what was written on the wall? Enemies of the Heir, Beware. Potter had some sort of run-in with Filch. Next thing we know, Filch's cat's attacked. That first year, Creevey, was annoying Potter at the Quidditch match, taking pictures of her while she was lying in the mud. Next thing we know — Creevey's been attacked." **

"Well they do have logic behind it." Moody said.

"Still doesn't mean she did it." Tonks said.

**"She always seems so nice, though," said Hannah uncertainly,**

"Hannah is sweet; I can't believe that she ended up with my cousin." Cris said.

"Dudley is really nice now." Keiran said.

"Well now," Teddy said.

**"and, well, she's the one who made You-Know-Who disappear. She can't be all bad, can she?" **

"Thank you!" Cris said with a smile.

**Ernie lowered his voice mysteriously, the Hufflepuffs bent closer, and Cris edged nearer so that she could catch Ernie's words.**

**"No one knows how she survived that attack by You-Know-Who. I mean to say, she was only a baby when it happened. She should have been blasted into smithereens. Only a really powerful Dark wizard could have survived a curse like that." **

"It was my mum that saved me. I had nothing to do with it." Cris said. Lily walked over to her and hugged her and Cris hugged back.

**He dropped his voice until it was barely more than a whisper, and said, "That's probably why You- Know-Who wanted to kill her in the first place. Didn't want another Dark Lord competing with him. I wonder what other powers Potter's been hiding?" **

"Absolutely nothing, well other the metamorphmagus but I think everyone knows about it." Cris said.

"They sure do, in fact some people bet what color it would be from day to day." Neville said.

"They really do?" Cris asked. They nodded and McGonagall continued reading.

**Cris couldn't take anymore. Clearing her throat loudly, she stepped out from behind the bookshelves. If she hadn't been feeling so angry, she would have found the sight that greeted her funny: Every one of the Hufflepuffs looked as though they had been petrified by the sight of her, and the color was draining out of Ernie's face.**

"Oh yes, I'm there to get you all." Cris said.

"Don't look into her green eyes, they will entrance you." George said. Cris caught his gaze and he stared lovingly into her eyes.

"Oh no, George is gone!" Fred yelled. Cris looked at him and he now stared at her lovingly as well.

"Now stay that way at least until the end of the chapter." Cris said. They nodded absently and everyone was really trying to hold in their laughter.

**"Hello," said Cris. "I'm looking for Justin Finch-Fletchley."**

**The Hufflepuffs' worst fears had clearly been confirmed. They all looked fearfully at Ernie.**

**"What do you want with him?" said Ernie in a quavering voice.**

**"I wanted to tell him what really happened with that snake at the Dueling Club," said Cris. "Oh and Hannah thank you for sticking up for me," she said smiling at her, Hannah smiled timidly back. **

**Ernie bit his white lips and then, taking a deep breath, said, "We were all there. We saw what happened." **

"So they saw the snake move away?" Luna asked.

"Not really." Cris said.

"Are they blind or something?" Keiran asked.

"They were staring at Cris like an alien or something like that." Hermione said.

"What's an alien?" most of the people asked.

"Later," Cris, Lily, Lily J, Teddy, Keiran and Hermione said.

**"Then you noticed that after I spoke to it, the snake backed off?" said Cris.**

**"All I saw," said Ernie stubbornly, though he was trembling as he spoke, "was you speaking Parseltongue **

"Git," was muttered by both Sirius' and Keiran.

**and chasing the snake toward Justin."**

**"I didn't chase it at him!" Cris said, her voice shaking with anger. "It didn't even touch him! It moved away from him," she said as thought talking to a child. **

"He was acting like a child." Cris said.

"No arguing that point." Charlie said.

**"It was a very near miss," said Ernie. "And in case you're getting ideas," he added hastily, "I might tell you that you can trace my family back through nine generations of witches and warlocks and my blood's as pure as anyone's, so —"**

**"- I don't care what sort of blood you've got!" said Cris fiercely. "Why would I want to attack Muggle-borns? My best friend is a Muggleborn, my mum was a muggleborn and my other friend may be a pureblood but his whole family are about Muggle and Muggleborn rights."**

**"I've heard you hate those Muggles you live with," said Ernie swiftly. **

"Anyone would hate them. But that doesn't mean that Cris hates all muggles." Sirius said.

"No I don't, it just depends on the person. The Dursley's are just like the Malfoy's." Cris said.

"Hey," Draco said.

"Sorry but it's true, about your father anyway." Cris said.

"That's true." Draco said.

**"It's not possible to live with the Dursley's and not hate them," said Cris.**

"I'd like to see him try." Remus muttered darkly.

"Other people probably won't last the day." Cris said.

"Your right, let's just leave it at that for now." Remus said.

**"I'd like to see you try it."**

**She turned on her heel and stormed out of the library, earning herself a reproving glare from Madam Pince, who was polishing the gilded cover of a large spell book.**

**Cris blundered up the corridor, barely noticing where she was going, she was in such a fury. The result was that she walked into something very large and solid, which knocked her backward onto the floor. **

"Please tell me it wasn't the monster or a wall." Lily said.

"It was neither." Cris said.

"Someone friendly then?" James asked.

"Yep, a big friend." Cris said.

"Hagrid," the marauders said.

**"Oh, hello, Hagrid," Cris said, looking up.**

**Hagrid's face was entirely hidden by a woolly, snow-covered balaclava, but it couldn't possibly be anyone else, as he filled most of the corridor in his moleskin overcoat. A dead rooster was hanging from one of his massive, gloved hands.**

**"All righ', Cris?" he said, pulling up the balaclava so he could speak. "Why aren't yeh in class?"**

**"Cancelled," said Cris, getting up. "What're you doing in here?"**

**Hagrid held up the limp rooster.**

**"Second one killed this term," he explained. "It's either foxes or a Blood-Suckin Bugbear, an' I need the Headmaster's permission ter put a charm around the hen coop."**

**He peered more closely at Cris from under his thick, snow-flecked eyebrows.**

**"Yeh sure yeh're all righ'? Yeh look all hot an' bothered —"**

**Cris couldn't bring herself to repeat what Ernie and the rest of the Hufflepuffs had been saying about her.**

"Just tell him, he wouldn't turn against you." James said.

"I know, but I just…. I didn't know what I wanted at the time; I think it go a sulk or something." Cris said.

"You do that a lot." Ginny said.

"It helps me gather my thoughts." Cris said.

"I can understand that." James said.

**"It's nothing," she said. "I'd better get going, Hagrid, it's Transfiguration next and I've got to pick up my books."**

**She walked off, her mind still full of what Ernie had said about her. "Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to Potter he was Muggle-born…"**

**Cris stamped up the stairs and turned along another corridor, which was particularly dark; the torches had been extinguished by a strong, icy draft that was blowing through a loose windowpane. She was halfway down the passage when she tripped headlong over something lying on the floor. **

"This doesn't sound good, you usually don't trip." James said.

"I know, this was bad though." Cris said.

"Another attack?" Moony asked. Nobody answered him which confirmed what he asked and the rest of the marauders looked solemn, wondering who was attacked this time.

**She turned to squint at what she'd fallen over and felt as though her stomach had dissolved. **

"It was Justin, wasn't it?" Lily asked. Cris nodded but didn't say anything else.

**Justin Finch-Fletchley was lying on the floor, rigid and cold, a look of shock frozen on his face, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. **

**And that wasn't all. Next to him was another figure, the strangest sight Cris had ever seen.**

**It was Nearly Headless Nick, no longer pearly-white and transparent, but black and smoky, floating immobile and horizontal, six inches off the floor. His head was half off and his face wore an expression of shock identical to Justin's. **

"What the hell could do that to a ghost?" Sirius asked.

"I couldn't even guess." Remus said.

"Well if Moony doesn't know than we are doomed." James said.

"It's a good thing I had Hermione then." Cris said.

"Hermione figured it out?" Padfoot asked.

"Yep," Ron and Cris said as Hermione blushed. Nobody was saying anything about her being petrified yet.

**Cris got to her feet, her breathing fast and shallow, her heart doing a kind of drumroll against her ribs. She looked wildly up and down the deserted corridor and saw a line of spiders scuttling as fast as they could away from the bodies. **

"Why would spiders do that?" Padfoot asked.

"They were afraid of something." Keiran said.

"But what?" Remus asked.

**The only sounds were the muffled voices of teachers from the classes on either side.**

**She could run, and no one would ever know she had been there. But she couldn't just leave them lying here… **

"You should have gone into one of the classrooms and told the teacher." McGonagall said.

"In hindsight I should have, but I wasn't thinking." Cris said.

"You were in shock." Lily said. Cris nodded and gave her mum a tentative smile.

**She had to get help… Would anyone believe she hadn't had anything to do with this?**

**As she stood there, panicking, a door right next to her opened with a bang. Peeves the Poltergeist came shooting out.**

"This isn't going to end well." James said with a groan.

"No, this just put more fuel onto the raging fire of the rumor mill." Hermione said.

"I can only imagine." Remus said.

**"Why, it's potty wee Potter!" cackled Peeves, knocking Cris' glasses askew as he bounced past her.**

"You have no idea how annoying that is." Cris said.

"No, considering we don't wear glasses and he never did it to James." Sirius said.

"Lucky," Cris muttered.

**"What's Potter up to? Why's Potter lurking —"**

**Peeves stopped, halfway through a midair somersault. Upside down, he spotted Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. He flipped the right way up, filled his lungs and, before Cris could stop him, screamed, 'ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!' **

"That is why I am not a fan of Peeves." Cris said.

"I can imagine why." Moony said.

"Anyone wouldn't be a fan after this." Robin said.

**Crash — crash — crash — door after door flew open along the corridor and people flooded out. For several long minutes, there was a scene of such confusion that Justin was in danger of being squashed and people kept standing in Nearly Headless Nick. Cris found herself pinned against the wall as the teachers shouted for quiet. Professor McGonagall came running, followed by her own class, one of whom still had black-and-white-striped hair. She used her wand to set off a loud bang, which restored silence, and ordered everyone back into their classes. No sooner had the scene cleared somewhat than Ernie the Hufflepuff arrived, panting, on the scene.**

**"Caught in the act!" Ernie yelled, **

"Shut it!" cried most of the room.

**his face stark white, pointing his finger dramatically at Cris.**

**"That will do, Macmillan!" said Professor McGonagall sharply.**

**Peeves was bobbing overhead, now grinning wickedly, surveying the scene; Peeves always loved chaos. **

"And that is why he is always somewhere near you, you attract chaos." Luna said.

"Thanks Luna, I'll keep that in mind." Cris said with a light smile toward the weird witch.

**As the teachers bent over Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, examining them, Peeves broke into song.**

**"Oh, Potter, you rotter, oh, what have you done, You're killing off' students, you think it's good fun —"**

"His songs haven't improved much, have they?" Padfoot asked.

"Not really." Charlie said. He was still amazed that the twins haven't said anything yet. They were still staring lovingly at Cris but they could see the hatred of the situation Cris was put in in their eyes.

**"That's enough Peeves!" barked Professor McGonagall, and Peeves zoomed away backward, with his tongue out at Cris.**

**Justin was carried up to the hospital wing by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department, but nobody seemed to know what to do for Nearly Headless Nick. In the end, Professor McGonagall conjured a large fan out of thin air, which she gave to Ernie with instructions to waft Nearly Headless Nick up the stairs. This Ernie did, fanning Nick along like a silent black hovercraft.**

Everyone chuckled a little nervously picturing the weird image for themselves.

**This left Cris and Professor McGonagall alone together.**

**"This way, Potter," she said.**

**"Professor," said Cris at once, "I swear I didn't —"**

**"This is out of my hands, Potter," said Professor McGonagall curtly.**

"You didn't think it was her, did you?" James asked wide eyed at the transfiguration teacher.

"No, but I had to do something." McGonagall said.

"All right, at least that's something." Lily said.

**They marched in silence around a corner and she stopped before a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle.**

**"Sherbet Lemon!" she said. This was evidently a password, because the gargoyle sprang suddenly to life and hopped aside as the wall behind her split in two. Even full of dread for what was coming, Cris couldn't fail to be amazed.**

"The first time to the headmaster's office is always pretty cool." Padfoot said.

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement and McGonagall continued.

**Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator. As he and Professor McGonagall stepped onto it, Cris heard the wall thud closed behind them. They rose upward in circles, higher and higher, until at last, slightly dizzy, Cris saw a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin.**

**She knew now where she was being taken. This must be where Dumbledore lived. **

"That would be correct my dear daughter. Now you must go in there at least once a year." James said. Lily slapped him and glared.

"Stop encouraging her." Lily hissed. James nodded and McGonagall closed the book.

"That is the chapter, Severus, I believe you are next." McGonagall said. Snape took the book and sneered at the trio who just grinned back at him.


	34. Chapter 12: The Polyjuice Potion

"**Chapter 12: The Polyjuice Potion," **Snape read.

"I don't know if you did this on purpose or if it was meant to be." Fred said to Dumbledore.

"I assure you Mr. Weasley; this was a complete choice by everyone in the room where they sat." Dumbledore said.

**They stepped off the stone staircase at the top, and Professor McGonagall rapped on the door. It opened silently and they entered. Professor McGonagall told Cris to wait and left her there, alone.**

**Cris looked around. One thing was certain: of all the teachers' offices Cris had visited so far this year, Dumbledore's was by far the most interesting.**

"That it is, it just so warming and inviting." Moony said.

"Don't forget entertaining as well." James said.

"That is very true." Padfoot said.

**If she hadn't been scared out of her wits that she was about to be thrown out of school, she would have been very pleased to have a chance to look around it.**

**It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle legged tables, whirring and emitting and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames.**

**There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat — the Sorting Hat.**

**Cris hesitated. She cast a wary eye around the sleeping witches and wizards on the walls. Surely it couldn't hurt if she took the hat down and tried it on again? Just to see… just to make sure it had put her in the right House— **

"Don't do that, it won't matter either way." James said.

"It chose Gryffindor for a reason. Don't second guess its choice." Padfoot said.

"I know, I just wanted to be sure." Cris said.

"I think everyone can understand that." Remus said.

**She walked quietly around the desk, lifted the hat from its shelf, and lowered it slowly onto her head. It was much too large and slipped down over her eyes, just as it had done the last time she'd put it on.**

**Cris stared at the black inside of the hat, waiting. Then a small voice said in her ear, "Bee in your bonnet, Cristal Potter?"**

**"Er, yes," Cris muttered. "Er — sorry to bother you — I wanted to ask —"**

**"You've been wondering whether I put you in the right House," said the hat smartly. "Yes… you were particularly difficult to place. But I stand by what I said before —" Cris' heart leapt — "you would have done well in Slytherin —" **

"That was pretty cruel." Bill said.

"Just a bit. But I'm over that now." Cris said.

"Good, don't think about it anymore." James said. Cris smiled at her dad and Snape continued reading.

**Cris' stomach plummeted. She grabbed the point of the hat and pulled it off. It hung limply in her hand, grubby and faded. Cris pushed it back onto its shelf, feeling sick.**

**"You're wrong," she said aloud to the still and silent hat. It didn't move. Cris backed away, watching it. Then a strange, gagging noise behind her made her wheel around.**

**She wasn't alone after all. Standing on a golden perch behind the door was a decrepit-looking bird that resembled a half-plucked turkey. Cris stared at it and the bird looked balefully back, making its gagging noise again. Cris thought it looked very ill. Its eyes were dull and, even as Cris watched, a couple more feathers fell out of its tail.**

**Then she realized it was a Phoenix and it looked close to a burning day. **

"You knew?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir, sorry." Cris said.

"You shouldn't have to pretend that you don't know something." Remus said.

"She is getting much better, now she is one of the firsts to raise her hand along with Miss Granger." McGonagall said.

**As she thought it the bird burst into flames.**

**Cris yelled in shock and backed away into the desk. It gave one loud shriek and next second there was nothing but a smoldering pile of ash on the floor.**

**The office door opened. Dumbledore came in, looking very somber.**

**"Professor," Cris gasped. "Your bird — I couldn't do anything — he just caught fire —" **

"When did you start actually telling what you know?" Remus asked. Cris looked over at Ron, Hermione and Neville in question.

"I think it might have been in fourth year." Hermione said.

"Because I told her to stop pretending as I was leaving the school." Remus said.

"What was I doing at the school?" Moony asked.

"Isn't obvious? You taught there." Lily said.

"That would be very stupid of me to do that." Moony said.

"It's not really, I can picture you teaching." James said.

**Dumbledore smiled.**

**"About time, too," he said. "He's been looking dreadful for days; I've been telling him to get a move on."**

**He chuckled at the forced stunned look on Cris' face.**

"You did a very good job; I didn't know that you were faking it." Dumbledore said.

"I do my best." Cris said.

**"Fawkes is a phoenix, Cris. Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes. Watch him…"**

**Cris looked down in time to see a tiny, wrinkled, newborn bird poke its head out of the ashes. It was quite as ugly as the old one. **

"And the next time I saw him he was quite beautiful." Cris said.

"Phoenix's are amazing creatures." Lily J said.

**"It's a shame you had to see him on a Burning Day," said Dumbledore, seating himself behind his desk. "He's really very handsome most of the time, wonderful red and gold plumage. Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets." **

"Are you trying to give her clues?" Remus asked.

"Not intentionally, I was just giving her a small lesson." Dumbledore said.

"That turned out to be really useful in the end." Cris said.

"I'd rather not know." Lily and the marauders said.

"But we will anyway." Moony said.

**In the shock of Fawkes catching fire, Cris had forgotten what she was there for, but it all came back to her as Dumbledore settled himself in the high chair behind the desk and fixed Cris with his penetrating, light-blue stare.**

**Before Dumbledore could speak another word, however, the door of the office flew open with an almighty bang and Hagrid burst in, a wild look in his eyes, his balaclava perched on top of his shaggy black head and the dead rooster still swinging from his hand. **

"Oh Hagrid, not the most pleasant image." Padfoot said.

"At least he's there to help, although I doubt that Dumbledore will think she did it." Remus said.

"True," Sirius said.

**"It wasn' Cris, Professor Dumbledore!" said Hagrid urgently. "I was talkin' ter her seconds before that kid was found, she never had time, sir —"**

**Dumbledore tried to say something, but Hagrid went ranting on, waving the rooster around in his agitation, sending feathers everywhere. "It can't've bin her, I'll swear it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic if I have to—" **

"That's sweet of him." Lily said.

"He's still like that," Teddy said.

"I doubt he'll change." Robin said.

**"Hagrid, I —"**

**"— yeh've got the wrong kid, sir, I know Cris never —"**

**"**_**Hagrid**_**!" said Dumbledore loudly.**

**"I do not think that Cris attacked those people."**

**"Oh," said Hagrid, the rooster falling limply at his side. "Right. I'll wait outside then, Headmaster."**

**And he stomped out looking embarrassed. **

"Poor Hagrid," Lily said.

"He'll be fine, he always is." James said.

**"You don't think it was me, Professor?" Cris repeated hopefully as Dumbledore brushed rooster feathers off his desk.**

**"No, Cris, I don't," said Dumbledore, though his face was somber again. "But I still want to talk to you."**

**Cris waited nervously while Dumbledore considered her, the tips of his long fingers together. **

"Tell him the truth," Sirius said.

"But she won't," Remus said.

"She's too damn stubborn." said everyone in the room.

**"I must ask you, Cris, whether there is anything you'd like to tell me," he said gently. "Anything at all."**

**Cris didn't know what to say. She thought of Malfoy shouting, "You'll be next, Mudbloods!" and of the Polyjuice Potion simmering away in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.**

**Then she thought of the disembodied voice she had heard twice and remembered what Ron had said: 'Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world.' She thought, too, about what everyone was saying about her, and her growing dread that she was somehow connected with Salazar Slytherin… **

"So there are lots of things you could have said." James said.

"Yeah," Cris said rubbing the back of her neck.

"And yet you don't." Lily said.

**"No," said Cris. "There isn't anything, Professor…"**

**The double attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick turned what had hither to been nervousness into real panic. Curiously, it was Nearly Headless Nick's fate that seemed to worry people most.**

**What could possibly do that to a ghost? People asked each other; what terrible power could harm someone who was already dead? There was almost a stampede to book seats on the Hogwarts Express so that students could go home for Christmas.**

**"At this rate, we'll be the only ones left," Ron told Cris and Hermione. "Us, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. What a jolly holiday it's going to be."**

**Crabbe and Goyle, who always did whatever Malfoy did, had signed up to stay over the holidays, too. But Cris was glad that most people were leaving. She was tired of people skirting around her in the corridors, as though she was about to sprout fangs or spit poison; tired of all the muttering, pointing, and hissing as she passed.**

**Fred and George, however, found all this very funny. **

"Of course they would." Mrs. Weasley scowled.

"It actually made me feel a lot better. Plus it told people how stupid it was." Cris said.

"I can see that." Sirius said.

**They went out of their way to march ahead of Cris down the corridors, shouting, "Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil witch coming through…" **

"That made you feel better?" Lily asked.

"It made me smile and laugh. Although I never did it but I laughed on the inside." Cris said.

**Percy was deeply disapproving of this behavior.**

**"It is not a laughing matter," he said coldly.**

**"Oh, get out of the way, Percy," said Fred. "Cris' in a hurry."**

**"Yeah, she's off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with her fanged servant," said George, chortling. **

"Okay, I can see how that made you feel better." Padfoot said.

"It was pretty funny." Cris said with a smile.

**Ginny didn't find it amusing either.**

**"Oh, don't," she wailed every time Fred asked Cris loudly who she was planning to attack next, or when George pretended to ward Cris off with a large clove of garlic when they met. **

"Wow, you were really making this into a great big joke." Robin said.

"It's what we do,"

"To make people laugh,"

"And you guys do a damn good job of it." Sirius said with a smile.

**Cris didn't mind; it made her feel better that Fred and George, at least, thought the idea of her being Slytherin's heir was quite ludicrous. But their antics seemed to be aggravating Draco Malfoy, who looked increasingly sour each time he saw them at it. **

"Of course, I don't like the idea of antagonizing the enemy. And you two were doing just that." Draco said.

"That was pretty idiotic to do." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Probably,"

"But that is,"

"What we're good at." The twins said together.

**"It's because he's bursting to say it's really him," said Ron knowingly. "You know how he hates anyone beating him at anything, and you're getting all the credit for his dirty work."**

**"Not for long," said Hermione in a satisfied tone. "The Polyjuice Potion's nearly ready. We'll be getting the truth out of him any day now."**

**"Hey I just thought of something," Cris said suddenly. They both looked at her. **

**"What?"**

**"It can't be Malfoy or any other pureblood," **

"Why?" Padfoot asked.

"I explain, don't worry." Cris said.

"Alright, just as long as you explain, because I don't get it." James said.

**"What makes you say that?" Hermione said. **

**"Think about it if it had been a pureblood family the chamber would never be closed, they would just keep it open, it has to be a half blood, and someone who's family hasn't been at Hogwarts since well fifty years then before that Slytherin's time. They wouldn't allow a Slytherin heir in on purpose as that would mean that they would open the chamber." **

"Good spot, Cris." Remus said.

"That's my girl." Sirius said with a proud smile to his goddaughter. Cris blushed and Snape continued reading.

**Hermione gasped. "Cris your right, of course you're right," she said, pacing now.**

**"So the pureblood family of Slytherin would be home schooled like Eloise was earlier. The family want to open the chamber again – " Cris said.**

**"They have a baby with a Muggle and leave them once they know they cannot get rid of the child." Hermione finished. **

**"Then they can't trace it back to them until they want the child to open the chamber." Cris nodded, though it didn't seem completely right. However it seemed close. **

"That's very impressive," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Good work Potter." Moody said nodding his head in approval.

**"So we see if Malfoy knows who this kid is," Ron said. **

**"Yeah, that's the best plan we have," Hermione sighed. **

**At last the term ended, and a silence deep as the snow on the grounds descended on the castle. Cris found it peaceful, rather than gloomy, and enjoyed the fact that she, Hermione, and the Weasley's had the run of Gryffindor Tower, which meant they could play Exploding Snap loudly without bothering anyone, and practice dueling in private.**

**Fred, George, and Ginny had chosen to stay at school rather than visit Bill in Egypt with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. **

"I felt hurt, my younger siblings didn't want to come and visit their big brother in warm sunny Egypt." Bill said in a mock pout.

"Sorry, we didn't think you would care." Charlie said.

"You had an excuse, I'm talking to them." Bill said.

"Well yeah, they didn't come to visit me either, so I'm with you there." Charlie said in another pout.

"You'll live." The twins, Ron and Ginny said. This caused everyone to laugh.

**Percy, who disapproved of what he termed their childish behavior, didn't spend much time in the Gryffindor common room. He had already told them pompously that he was only staying over Christmas because it was his duty as a prefect to support the teachers during this troubled time. **

"Really Percy, tell us how you really feel." Sirius said.

"I won't be talked like that to by a mass murderer." Percy sneered.

"He never got a trial so shut up if you know what's good for you." Robin and Cris said. Percy went red but didn't say anything else. Padfoot looked really confuse, why didn't he get a trial.

**Christmas morning dawned, cold and white. Cris and Ron, the only ones left in their dormitory, were woken very early by Hermione, who burst in, fully dressed and carrying presents for them both.**

**"Wake up," she said loudly, pulling back the curtains at the window.**

**"Hermione — you're not supposed to be in here —" said Ron, shielding his eyes against the light. **

"Neither is Cris, but you don't seem to mind." Lily said.

"Cris is different; she seems to fit right in with the guys." Ron said.

"Yeah, she does, it funny how masculine she can be at times." Neville said.

"Do we even want to know?" James asked.

"Not really." Ron and Neville said as they got glared at by Cris.

**"Happy Christmas to you, too," said Hermione, throwing him his present. "In case you haven't noticed there is already a girl who lives in this dorm. Anyway I've been up for nearly an hour, adding more lacewings to the potion. It's ready."**

**Cris sat up, suddenly wide awake.**

"That got your attention." Teddy said with a smile.

"Of course it did, we've been waiting for this for about a month." Cris said.

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Positive," said Hermione, shifting Scabbers **

The trio, Sirius, Remus, Robin, Keiran, Teddy and Lily J scowled at the mention of the rat.

**the rat so that she could sit down on the end of Ron's four-poster. "If we're going to do it, I say it should be tonight."**

**At that moment, Hedwig swooped into the room, carrying a very small package in her beak.**

**"Hello," said Cris happily as she landed on her bed. "Are you speaking to me again?"**

**She nibbled her ear in an affectionate sort of way, which was a far better present than the one that she had brought her, which turned out to be from the Dursley's. They had sent Cris a toothpick and a note telling her to find out whether she'd be able to stay at Hogwarts for the summer holidays, too. **

"I wish; I truly wish I could have." Cris said.

"We all do." Hermione said.

**The rest of Cris' Christmas presents were far more satisfactory. Hagrid had sent her a large tin of treacle fudge, which Cris decided to soften by the fire before eating; Ron had given her a book called **_**Flying with the Cannons**_**, **

A number of people in the room shook their heads at the mention of the Cannons.

**a book of interesting facts about his favorite Quidditch team, and Hermione had bought her a luxurious eagle-feather quill. **

"I still have that." Cris said.

"Good, I didn't know whether or not you still use it." Hermione said.

"I use it when I am at home for writing letters." Cris said.

**Cris opened the last present to find a new, hand-knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley and a large plum cake. **

"Thank you Molly," Lily said.

"It's nothing, she is a part of our family and we take care of each other." Mrs. Weasley said.

"You found some really good friends Cris." James said.

"Thanks dad," Cris said with a wide smile.

**Cris read her card with a fresh surge of guilt, thinking about Mr. Weasley's car (which hadn't been seen since its crash with the Whomping Willow), and the bout of rule-breaking she and Ron were planning next. **

"Don't worry about it; it's for a good reason. Anyone would do that." Bill said.

"Everyone breaks rules everyone once in a while, though I doubt that Percy ever did." Charlie said.

"I'm not too sure about that." Remus said.

**No one, not even someone dreading taking Polyjuice Potion later, could fail to enjoy Christmas dinner at Hogwarts.**

**The Great Hall looked magnificent. Not only were there a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling, but enchanted snow was falling, warm and dry, from the ceiling. Dumbledore led them in a few of his favorite carols, **

"That's always fun." James said.

"It really brings the spirit out." Padfoot said.

"That's true." Cris said with a smile.

**Hagrid booming more and more loudly with every goblet of eggnog he consumed.**

**Percy, who hadn't noticed that Fred had bewitched his prefect badge so that it now read 'Pinhead,' kept asking them all what they were sniggering at.**

**Cris didn't even care that Draco Malfoy was making loud, snide remark about her new sweater from the Slytherin table. **

"I really liked it, it was nice and only the second thing I owned that actually fit me." Cris said.

"What about the clothes you wore in third year?" Remus asked.

"I learned how to sew so I fixed all the clothes I got at the Dursley's." Cris said with a shrug.

"Well that's one way to do it." Lily said.

**With a bit of luck, Malfoy would be getting his comeuppance in a few hours' time. Cris and Ron had barely finished their third helpings of Christmas pudding when Hermione ushered them out of the hall to finalize their plans for the evening. **

"You know, it didn't look too suspicious." McGonagall said.

"It just looked like you guys were heading upstairs for bed." Ginny said.

**"We still need a bit of the people you're changing into," said Hermione matter-of-factly, as though she were sending them to the supermarket for laundry detergent. "And obviously, it'll be best if you can get something of Crabbe's and Goyle's; they're Malfoy's best friends, he'll tell them anything. And we also need to make sure the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating him."**

**"I've got it all worked out," she went on smoothly, ignoring Cris' and Ron's stupefied faces. She held up two plump chocolate cakes. "I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. All you have to do is make sure Crabbe and Goyle find them. You know how greedy they are, they're bound to eat them. Once they're asleep, pull out a few of their hairs and hide them in a broom closet."**

**Cris and Ron looked incredulously at each other.**

**"Hermione, I don't think —"**

**"That could go seriously wrong —"**

**But Hermione had a steely glint in her eye not unlike the one Professor McGonagall sometimes had. **

"**Why do I have to become a guy?" Cris asked. **

"**Because Malfoy will only talk to his friends." Hermione said. **

"Makes sense." Remus said.

"You have to tell us what it was like to be a guy for an hour." Ginny said.

"Maybe some other time." Cris promised.

**"The potion will be useless without Crabbe's and Goyle's hair," she said sternly. "You do want to investigate Malfoy, don't you?"**

**"Oh, all right, all right," said Cris. "But why am I Goyle? Couldn't have been Zabini or Nott? Why can't you be him? And wait! What about you? Whose hair are you ripping out?" **

"I can see your point. Goyle isn't a very pleasant person." Fred said.

"He wasn't very fun to be either." Cris said.

"I can imagine." Cris said.

"**Because Malfoy is always around Crabbe and Goyle. He'll tell them anything. "I've already got mine!" said Hermione brightly, pulling a tiny bottle out of her pocket and showing them the single hair inside it. "Remember Millicent Bulstrode wrestling with me at the Dueling Club? She left this on my robes when she was trying to strangle me! And she's gone home for Christmas — so I'll just have to tell the Slytherins I've decided to come back. And Cris, Crabbe and Goyle are his friends and if one of us is going to play a boy better it's going to be you." Cris wasn't sure whether or not to be highly offended or not before she could decide Hermione had bustled off to check on the Polyjuice Potion again, Ron turned to Cris with a doom-laden expression.**

**"Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong?" **

"Yes, but I won't go into detail right now." Cris said.

"Third year." Hermione said to the others.

**But to Cris' and Ron's utter amazement, stage one of the operation went just as smoothly as Hermione had said.**

"But of course, Crabbe and Goyle are dense like that, whatever you did." Draco said.

"And I thought they were your friends." George said.

"No not really, my father just told them to hang around me." Draco said.

"Well that sucks." Fred said.

"No kidding," Draco said.

**They lurked in the deserted entrance hall after Christmas tea, waiting for Crabbe and Goyle who had remained alone at the Slytherin table, shoveling down fourth helpings of trifle. Cris had perched the chocolate cakes on the end of the banisters. When they spotted Crabbe and Goyle coming out of the Great Hall, Cris and Ron hid quickly behind a suit of armor next to the front door. **

**"How thick can you get?" Ron whispered ecstatically as Crabbe gleefully pointed out the cakes to Goyle and grabbed them. Grinning stupidly, they stuffed the cakes whole into their large mouths. **

"Wow, they really are stupid." Tonks said.

"No kidding, they could have seriously been hurt if there was something other than sleeping draught in it." Lily said.

**For a moment, both of them chewed greedily, looks of triumph on their faces. Then, without the smallest change of expression, they both keeled over backward onto the floor. **

"That was a funny sight to watch." Ron said.

"Yeah, it was but the part after that was a bitch." Cris said.

"Cristal!" Lily and Mrs. Weasley said.

"What, it was true. It was like lifting my cousin after the dementors this summer." Cris said.

"What dementors?" the past marauders asked.

"Later," said half the room.

**By far the hardest part was hiding them in the closet across the hall. Once they were safely stowed among the buckets and mops, Cris yanked out a couple of the bristles that covered Goyle's forehead and Ron pulled out several of Crabbe's hairs. They also stole their shoes, because their own were far too small for Crabbe - and Goyle-size feet. **

"Mine still are. I don't know about Ron's though, they look like clowns feet." Cris said. Hermione, Lily, Lily J, Keiran, Teddy, Robin and both Remus' stifled their laughter and Snape continued with a light smile on their face.

**Then, still stunned at what they had just done, they sprinted up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.**

**They could hardly see for the thick black smoke issuing from the stall in which Hermione was stirring the cauldron. Pulling their robes up over their faces, Cris and Ron knocked softly on the door.**

**"Hermione?"**

**They heard the scrape of the lock and Hermione emerged, shiny-faced and looking anxious. Behind her they heard the gloop gloop of the bubbling, glutinous potion. Three glass tumblers stood ready on the toilet seat.**

**"Did you get them?" Hermione asked breathlessly.**

**Cris showed her Goyle's hair.**

**"Good. And I sneaked these spare robes out of the laundry," Hermione said, holding up a small sack. "You'll need bigger sizes once you're Crabbe and Goyle." **

"Just a little bit." Cris said.

"You guys are prepared, but one question. Did you find the Slytherin Common Rooms?" Remus asked.

"That was one thing we forgot." Ron said.

"That could be a problem." Sirius said.

"Not unless they follow some Slytherin to the common room." Padfoot said.

"Wow, who knew you could be smart." Moony said.

"Hey, I can be smart when I want to be." Padfoot said.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." James said.

**The three of them stared into the cauldron. Close up, the potion looked like thick, dark mud, bubbling sluggishly.**

**"I'm sure I've done everything right," said Hermione, nervously rereading the splotched page of Moste Potente Potions. "It looks like the book says it should… once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly an hour before we change back into ourselves." **

"I still don't know how I didn't catch on that it was you two." Draco said.

"We were just that good." Cris said with a grin.

**"Now what?" Ron whispered.**

**"We separate it into three glasses and add the hairs."**

**Hermione ladled large dollops of the potion into each of the glasses. Then, her hand trembling, she shook Millicent Bulstrode's hair out of its bottle into the first glass.**

**The potion hissed loudly like a boiling kettle and frothed madly. A second later, it had turned a sick sort of yellow. **

"That's not right," Bill said.

"Did you end up in the hospital wing after this?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said with a blush.

**"Urgh — essence of Millicent Bulstrode," said Ron, eyeing it with loathing. "Bet it tastes disgusting."**

**"Add yours, then," said Hermione.**

**Cris dropped Goyle's hair into the middle glass and Ron put Crabbe's into the last one. Both glasses hissed and frothed: Goyle's turned the khaki color of a booger; Crabbe's a dark, murky brown.**

**"Hang on," said Cris as Ron and Hermione reached for their glasses. "We'd better not all drink them in here… Once we turn into Crabbe and Goyle we won't fit. And Millicent Bulstrode's no pixie." **

"That's true, you would all be squished." George said.

"We weren't, although I was uncomfortable the entire time." Cris said with a grimace.

"I can imagine." Lily said.

**"Good thinking," said Ron, unlocking the door. "We'll take separate stalls."**

**Careful not to spill a drop of her Polyjuice Potion, Cris slipped into the middle stall.**

**"Ready?" she called.**

**"Ready," came Ron's and Hermione's voices.**

**"One — two — three —"**

**Pinching her nose, Cris drank the potion down in two large gulps. It tasted like overcooked cabbage. **

"Ugh," everyone said.

"I don't feel sorry for you." Sirius said.

**Immediately, her insides started writhing as though she'd just swallowed live snakes — doubled up, she wondered whether she was going to be sick — then a burning sensation spread rapidly from her stomach to the very ends of her fingers and toes — next, bringing her gasping to all fours, came a horrible melting feeling, as the skin all over her body bubbled like hot wax — and before her eyes, her hands began to grow, the fingers thickened, the nails broadened, the knuckles were bulging like bolts — her shoulders stretched painfully and a prickling on her forehead told her that Goyle's hair was creeping down toward her eyebrows — her robes ripped as her chest expanded like a barrel bursting its hoops — her feet were agony in shoes six sizes too small — **

"That is uncomfortable." Moony said.

"No kidding, Sirius said.

**As suddenly as it had started, everything stopped. Cris lay face down on the stone-cold floor, listening to Myrtle gurgling morosely in the end toilet. With difficulty, she kicked off her shoes and stood up. So this was what it felt like, being Goyle.**

**Her large hand trembling, she pulled off her old robes, which were hanging over a foot above her ankles. She noticed a bulge. **

"That was just gross beyond reason." Cris said.

"You didn't have to touch it or see it right?" James asked.

"No, I was lucky enough to be able to get through the hour without touching it or seeing it." Cris said.

"Good, that would have been bad; your eyesight would be ruined for good." Padfoot said.

**"Ew," she muttered, very careful not to touch it she pulled on the spare robes, and laced up Goyle's boat like shoes. She reached up to brush her hair out of her eyes and met only the short growth of wiry bristles, low on her forehead. Then she realized that her glasses were clouding her eyes because Goyle obviously didn't need them — she took them off and called, "Are you two okay?" Goyle's low rasp of a voice issued from her mouth. **

**"Yeah," came the deep grunt of Crabbe from her right.**

**Cris unlocked her door and stepped in front of the cracked mirror, trying to ignore the weird feeling of the weight between her legs. **

"If that's what it's like, I'm glad that I am not a guy." Ginny said.

"Me too," the rest of the girls said.

**Goyle stared back at her out of dull, deep-set eyes. Cris scratched her ear. So did Goyle.**

**Ron's door opened. They stared at each other. Except that he looked pale and shocked, Ron was indistinguishable from Crabbe, from the pudding-bowl haircut to the long, gorilla arms.**

**"This is unbelievable," said Ron, approaching the mirror and prodding Crabbe's flat nose. "Unbelievable."**

**"We'd better get going," said Cris, loosening the watch that was cutting into Goyle's thick wrist. "We've still got to find out where the Slytherin common room is. I only hope we can find someone to follow…"**

**Ron, who had been gazing at Cris, said, "You don't know how bizarre it is to see Goyle thinking."**

**She banged on Hermione's door. "C'mon, we need to go —"**

**A high-pitched voice answered him.**

**"I — I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go on without me."**

**"Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode's ugly, no one's going to know it's you Cris' Goyle and she's a girl so –"**

**"Yeah I can feel his… you know, it's awful and gross," she said pulling her legs further apart so they weren't touching it. **

"I would too." Lily and Lily J said.

"I think any girl would." Hermione said.

**"No — really — I don't think I'll come. You two hurry up, you're wasting time —"**

**Cris looked at Ron, bewildered.**

**"That looks more like Goyle," said Ron. **

Everyone chuckled at that.

**"That's how he looks every time a teacher asks him a question." **

"That certainly is true," McGonagall said.

"I find amazing that three first years did this without anyone knowing until now." Charlie said.

"Like we said, you would be surprised what can be kept from everyone at Hogwarts." Cris said.

**"Hermione, are you okay?" said Cris through the door.**

**"Fine — I'm fine — go on —"**

**Cris looked at her watch. Five of their precious sixty minutes had already passed.**

**"We'll meet you back here, all right?" she said.**

**Cris and Ron opened the door of the bathroom carefully, checked that the coast was clear, and set off.**

**"Don't swing your arms like that," Cris muttered to Ron.**

**"Eh?"**

**"Crabbe holds them sort of stiff…"**

**"How's this?"**

**"Yeah, that's better…"**

**"Why are you walking like that?" Ron asked her. **

**"How can you not walk like this?" she retorted. **

**"What, oh," he said his face red. "You've got…" **

"I still don't get it." Cris said.

"Don't try to." Hermione said.

"Alright, I won't, it just bothers me, and it's confusing." Cris said.

"How about this, they're used to it; we're not so there stop trying to figure it out." Lily J said.

**"It's so weird," she said. **

**"Try and walk like Goyle," he said, she tried. Ew, she thought. **

**They went down the marble staircase. All they needed now was a Slytherin that they could follow to the Slytherin common room, but there was nobody around.**

**"Any ideas?" muttered Cris.**

**"The Slytherins always come up to breakfast from over there," said Ron, nodding at the entrance to the dungeons. The words had barely left his mouth when a girl with long, curly hair emerged from the entrance. **

"Check to see if she has the Slytherin robes first before you ask." Lily said.

"We should have." Cris muttered. But nobody noticed that Percy was blushing at the moment.

**"Excuse me," said Ron, hurrying up to her. "We've forgotten the way to our common room."**

**"I beg your pardon?" said the girl stiffly. "Our common room? I'm a Ravenclaw."**

**She walked away, looking suspiciously back at them.**

**Cris and Ron hurried down the stone steps into the darkness, their footsteps echoing particularly loudly as Crabbe's and Goyle's huge feet hit the floor, feeling that this wasn't going to be as easy as they had hoped.**

**The labyrinthine passages were deserted. They walked deeper and deeper under the school, constantly checking their watches to see how much time they had left. After a quarter of an hour, just when they were getting desperate, they heard a sudden movement ahead.**

**"Ha!" said Ron excitedly. "There's one of them now!"**

"Was it?" Sirius asked.

"No, just someone unexpected." Ron said.

"So who?" Padfoot asked.

**The figure was emerging from a side room. As they hurried nearer, however, their hearts sank. It wasn't a Slytherin, it was Percy.**

**"What're you doing down here?" said Ron in surprise.**

**Percy looked affronted.**

**"That," he said stiffly, "is none of your business. It's Crabbe, isn't it?"**

**"Wh — oh, yeah," said Ron.**

**"Well, get off to your dormitories," said Percy sternly. "It's not safe to go wandering around dark corridors these days.'"**

**"You are," Ron pointed out. **

"Why were you down there Perce?" Bill asked.

"He was with that girl." Charlie said.

"There is no way he was." Bill said.

"He was," the twins, Ron and Ginny said.

"I walked in on them." Ginny said.

"You burned our innocent little sister's eyes!" Bill, Charlie and the twins shouted. The others laughed and Snape continued.

**"I," said Percy, drawing himself up, "am a prefect. Nothing's about to attack me."**

**A voice suddenly echoed behind Cris and Ron. Draco Malfoy was strolling toward them, and for the first time in her life, Cris was pleased to see him. **

"Didn't know you feel that way about me, Potter." Draco said.

"Never in your wildest dreams. I prefer red heads, with blue eyes and that play as beaters." Cris said kissing both of the twins.

**"There you are," he drawled, looking at them. "Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time? I've been looking for you; I want to show you something really funny."**

**Malfoy glanced witheringly at Percy.**

**"And what're you doing down here, Weasley?" he sneered.**

**Percy looked outraged. **

**"You want to show a bit more respect to a school prefect!" he said. "I don't like your attitude!'"**

**Malfoy sneered and motioned for Cris and Ron to follow him. Cris almost said something apologetic to Percy but caught herself just in time.**

"You always try to be nice." Sirius said.

"It's good to be nice. However if all else fails I will resort to something else." Cris said.

"At least you try to be nice at first." Lily said.

**She and Ron hurried after Malfoy, who said as they turned into the next passage, "That Peter Weasley — **

"Don't do something stupid." Bill said.

"This is Ron we're talking about." Charlie whispered to his brother.

"You're right, that is a little much to ask from our youngest brother." Bill whispered back.

**"Percy," Ron corrected him automatically.**

**"Whatever," said Malfoy. "I've noticed him sneaking around a lot lately. And I bet I know what he's up to. He thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's heir single-handed." **

"Nope, just snogging a girl in secret." George snickered.

"Are you sure it was just snogging?" Fred asked.

"We may never be sure." George said.

"Your brother would never do that in school!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Molly dear, not that I don't agree with you, but we don't know for sure what all the children are doing outside the house." Mr. Weasley said.

That quieted Mrs. Weasley looked shocked then eyed all seven of her children as if to spot something off about their normal appearance.

**He gave a short, derisive laugh. Cris and Ron exchanged excited looks.**

**Malfoy paused by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall.**

**"What's the new password again?" he said to Cris.**

**"Er —" said Cris.**

**"Oh, yeah — pure-blood!" said Malfoy, not listening, and a stone door concealed in the wall slid open. Malfoy marched through it, and Cris and Ron followed him.**

**The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs. **

"I prefer our common room better." Ron said.

"Yeah, it's warm and inviting; unlike the Slytherin's." Cris said.

**"'Wait here," said Malfoy to Cris and Ron, motioning them to a pair of empty chairs set back from the fire. "I'll go and get it my father's just sent it to me —"**

**Wondering what Malfoy was going to show them, Cris and Ron sat down, doing their best to look at home. **

"It was freezing down there. How can you stand it?" Cris asked.

"I'm used to it." Draco said with a shrug.

**Malfoy came back a minute later, holding what looked like a newspaper clipping. He thrust it under Ron's nose.**

**"That'll give you a laugh," he said.**

**Cris saw Ron's eyes widen in shock. He read the clipping quickly, gave a very forced laugh, and handed it to Cris.**

**It had been clipped out of the Daily Prophet, and it said: INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car.**

**Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr. Weasley's resignation. 'Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute,' Mr. Malfoy told our reporter.**

**"He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately." **

"Oh come on, everyone has their faults. It certainly wasn't his fault that Cris and Ron decided to take the care to school rather than wait for someone." Robin said.

"We weren't thinking." Ron said.

"It really made me feel guilty." Cris said.

**Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them. **

"Go mum!" shouted the kids. Mrs. Weasley blushed a bit before Snape continued reading.

**"Well?" said Malfoy impatiently as Cris handed the clipping back to him. "Don't you think it's funny?"**

**"Ha, ha," said Cris bleakly.**

**"Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them," said Malfoy scornfully.**

**"You'd never know the Weasley's were pure-bloods, the way they behave." **

"Really, cause I can see it." Hermione said.

"They are loving and caring and kind. I can see how you think that isn't pure-blood, but it is a good qualities for people to have." Cris said.

"They really are; there aren't many people in the world let alone families that are like that." Lily said.

**Ron's — or rather, Crabbe's — face was contorted with fury.**

**"What's up with you, Crabbe?" snapped Malfoy.**

**"Stomach ache," Ron grunted.**

**"Well, go up to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick from me," said Malfoy, snickering.**

**"You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet," he went on thoughtfully. "I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. A decent headmaster would never've let slime like that Creevey in."**

**Malfoy started taking pictures with an imaginary camera and did a cruel but accurate impression of Colin:**

**"'Potter, can I have your picture, Potter? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Potter?"'**

**He dropped his hands and looked at Cris and Ron.**

**"What's the matter with you two?"**

**Far too late, Cris and Ron forced themselves to laugh, but Malfoy seemed satisfied; perhaps Crabbe and Goyle were always slow on the uptake. **

"They are; I still don't know how you were able to fool me." Draco said.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Cris said with a smile.

**"Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend," said Malfoy slowly. "She's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or she wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood. And people think she's Slytherin's heir!"**

**Cris and Ron waited with bated breath: Malfoy was surely seconds away from telling them it was him — but then — **

**"I wish I knew who it is," said Malfoy petulantly. "I could help them."**

**Ron's jaw dropped so that Crabbe looked even more clueless than usual. Fortunately, Malfoy didn't notice, and Cris, thinking fast, said, "You must have some idea who's behind it all…"**

**"You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?" snapped Malfoy. "And Father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing — last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time… I hope it's Granger," **

"MR. MALFOY! You don't talk like that about another student!" McGonagall scolded the blonde Slytherin.

Many other insults were thrown at him until Dumbledore called for silence and Snape continued reading.

**he said with relish. Ron was clenching Crabbe's gigantic fists. Feeling that it would be a bit of a giveaway if Ron punched Malfoy, Cris shot him a warning look and said, **

**"D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?"**

**"Oh, yeah… whoever it was was expelled," said Malfoy. "They're probably still in Azkaban."**

**"Azkaban?" said Cris, puzzled.**

**"Azkaban — the wizard prison, Goyle," said Malfoy, looking at him in disbelief "Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backward." **

"How could I have been so stupid?" Draco muttered to himself.

**He shifted restlessly in his chair and said, "Father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week?"**

**Cris tried to force Goyle's dull face into a look of concern.**

**"Yeah…" said Malfoy. "Luckily, they didn't find much. Father's got some very valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily, we've got our own secret chamber under the drawing-room floor —" **

"So that's how you found out." Mr. Weasley said.

"Well, that's some good use." Sirius said.

"Father's expression was priceless." Draco said.

**"Ho!" said Ron.**

**Malfoy looked at him. So did Cris. Ron blushed. Even his hair was turning red. His nose was also slowly lengthening — their hour was up, Ron was turning back into himself, and from the look of horror he was suddenly giving Cris, she must be, too.**

**They both jumped to their feet.**

**"Medicine for my stomach," Ron grunted, and without further ado they sprinted the length of the Slytherin common room, hurled themselves at the stone wall, and dashed up the passage, hoping against hope that Malfoy hadn't noticed anything. **

"I did, I just didn't know what." Draco said.

"Now you do, so what do you think?" Cris asked.

"I think it's brilliant how you pay attention to the littlest things." Draco said.

"Why thank you, I think." Cris said.

**Cris could feel her feet slipping around in Goyle's huge shoes and had to hoist up her robes as she shrank; they crashed up the steps into the dark entrance hall, which was full of a muffled pounding coming from the closet where they'd locked Crabbe and Goyle. Leaving their shoes outside the closet door, they sprinted in their socks up the marble staircase toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.**

**"Well, it wasn't a complete waste of time," Ron panted, closing the bathroom door behind them. "I know we still haven't found out who's doing the attacks, but I'm going to write to Dad tomorrow and tell him to check under the Malfoy's drawing room." **

"Lucius' face was priceless when we found it." Mr. Weasley said.

"I would have loved to see his face." Sirius said.

"It was very memorable." Mr. Weasley said.

**Cris checked her face in the cracked mirror. She was back to normal. She put her glasses on as Ron hammered on the door of Hermione's stall.**

**"Hermione, come out, we've got loads to tell you —"**

**"Go away!" Hermione squeaked.**

**Cris and Ron looked at each other.**

**"What's the matter?" said Ron. "You must be back to normal by now, we are —"**

**But Moaning Myrtle glided suddenly through the stall door. Cris had never seen her looking so happy.**

"It must be bad for Myrtle to be happy about it." Lily said.

"It's definitely something I wouldn't advice." Hermione said.

"I can imagine." Tonks said.

**"Ooooooh, wait till you see," she said. "It's awful —"**

**They heard the lock slide back and Hermione emerged, sobbing, her robes pulled up over her head.**

**"What's up?" said Ron uncertainly. "Have you still got Millicent's nose or something?"**

**Hermione let her robes fall and Ron backed into the sink.**

**Her face was covered in black fur. Her eyes had turned yellow and there were long, pointed ears poking through her hair.**

**"It was a c-cat hair!" she howled. "M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"**

**"Uh-oh," said Ron.**

**"You'll be teased something dreadful," said Myrtle happily.**

**"It's okay, Hermione," said Cris quickly. "We'll take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions…" **

"At least that's something." James said.

"And you guys didn't get caught." Padfoot said.

"It's not something we will do again though." Hermione said.

"I don't know; I have a feeling that we will have plenty more adventures with Polyjuice Potion." Ron said. Cris looked over at Hermione and nodded at each other before Hermione wrote it down.

**It took a long time to persuade Hermione to leave the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle sped them on their way with a hearty guffaw. "Wait till everyone finds out you've got a tail!" **

"That's the chapter." Snape said closing the book. He handed the book to Tonks who opened it and started the next chapter.


	35. Chapter 13: The Very Secret Diary

"**Chapter 13: The Very Secret Diary," **Tonks read.

"What's that about?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe Ron found Cris' diary." Padfoot said.

"I don't have a diary, it's a journal and it's hidden." Cris said.

"It's not very well hidden." Ron said.

"What?!" Cris asked glaring at him.

"Seamus found it, though he couldn't open it." Neville said.

"Good, it's password protected." Cris said.

**Hermione remained in the hospital wing for several weeks. **

"I missed so much this year." Hermione said.

"It wasn't exactly your fault." Cris said.

"Exactly, so don't worry about it." Ron said.

**There was a flurry of rumor about her disappearance when the rest of the school arrived back from their Christmas holidays, because of course everyone thought that she had been attacked.**

**So many students filed past the hospital wing trying to catch a glimpse of her that Madam Pomfrey took out her curtains again and placed them around Hermione's bed, to spare her the shame of being seen with a furry face.**

**Cris and Ron went to visit her every evening. When the new term started, they brought her each day's homework.**

**"If I'd sprouted whiskers, I'd take a break from work," said Ron, tipping a stack of books onto Hermione's bedside table one evening.**

**"Don't be silly, Ron, I've got to keep up," said Hermione briskly. **

"It's probably a good thing too." Hermione said.

"I really don't want to know." Lily said. Ron gripped Hermione's hand in comfort as Tonks continued reading.

**Her spirits were greatly improved by the fact that all the hair had gone from her face and her eyes were turning slowly back to brown. 'I don't suppose you've got any new leads?' she added in a whisper, so that Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear her.**

**"Nothing," said Ron gloomily.**

**"What's that?" asked Cris, pointing to something gold sticking out from under Hermione's pillow. **

Hermione groaned, why couldn't this be left out?, she thought to herself.

"What is it?" Padfoot asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said with a blush.

**"Just a get well card," said Hermione hastily, trying to poke it out of sight, but Ron was too quick for her. He pulled it out, flicked it open, and read aloud:**

_**"To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award."**_

"Are you kidding me?" Padfoot asked laughing.

"No, she really had that under her pillow." Cris said with a smile.

"Shut it," Hermione said.

**Ron looked up at Hermione, disgusted.**

**"You sleep with this under your **_**pillow**_**?"**

**But Hermione was spared answering by Madam Pomfrey sweeping over with her evening dose of medicine.**

**"Is Lockhart the smarmiest bloke you've ever met, or what?" Ron said to Cris as they left the infirmary and started up the stairs toward Gryffindor Tower.**

**Snape had given them so much homework, she decided to go and do it.**

**Ron was just saying he wished he had asked Hermione how many rat tails you were supposed to add to a Hair Raising Potion when an angry outburst from the floor above reached their ears.**

**"That's Filch," Cris muttered as they hurried up the stairs and paused, out of sight, listening hard.**

**"You don't think someone else's been attacked?" said Ron tensely.**

"I hope not," Robin said.

"There wasn't." Ginny said.

**They stood still, their heads inclined toward Flich's voice, which sounded quite hysterical.**

_**"—even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw; I'm going to Dumbledore —" **_

"Myrtle," everyone said.

"What's going on?" James asked.

**His footsteps receded along the out-of-sight corridor and they heard a distant door slam.**

**They poked their heads around the corner. Filch had clearly been manning his usual lookout post: They were once again on the spot where Mrs. Norris had been attacked. They saw at a glance what Filch had been shouting about. A great flood of water stretched over half the corridor, and it looked as though it was still seeping from under the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.**

**Now that Filch had stopped shouting, they could hear Myrtle's wails echoing off the bathroom walls.**

**"Now what's up with her?" said Ron. **

"Wrong question, you should ask what isn't wrong with her." Padfoot said.

"She's actually really nice once you talk to her." Cris said.

"Why would you say that?" Sirius asked.

"You'll find out later." Cris said.

**"Let's go and see," said Cris, and holding their robes over their ankles they stepped through the great wash of water to the door bearing it's OUT OF ORDER sign, ignored it as always, and entered.**

**Moaning Myrtle was crying, if possible, louder and harder than ever before.**

**She seemed to be hiding down her usual toilet. It was dark in the bathroom because the candles had been extinguished in the great rush of water that had left both walls and floor soaking wet.**

**"What's up, Myrtle?" said Cris. **

"Good, be nice to her." Lily said.

"It's works to get information out of her." Lily J said.

"Do we want to know?" Cris asked. Lily J looked over at Teddy and they both looked over at the rest of them.

"No," they said.

**"Who's that?" glugged Myrtle miserably. "Come to throw something else at me?"**

**Cris waded across to her stall and said, "Why would I throw something at you?"**

**"Don't ask me," Myrtle shouted, emerging with a wave of yet more water, which splashed onto the already sopping floor. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me…"**

**"But it can't hurt you if someone throws something at you," said Cris, reasonably. "I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?"**

**She had said the wrong thing.**

**Myrtle puffed herself up and shrieked, "Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach!" she said putting her arm in Cris' stomach making her feel the ice shower feeling only in her stomach. "Fifty points if it goes through her head!" she punched through Cris' head. **

"You shouldn't have said that." Tonks said with a grimace.

"I know, I didn't exactly realize how sensitive she could be." Cris said.

"She can be a little oversensitive." Lily said.

**"Well, ha, ha, ha! What a lovely game, I don't think!" **

"Well people should be a little more sensitive to her feelings." Robin said.

"Tell that to my brothers." Lily J said.

"James and Remus can be a handful together." Keiran said.

"That's what you get for naming them after marauders." Teddy said.

"So what are their middle names?" James asked.

"Well James' middle name is Sirius and Remus' is Albus." Lily J said.

"Well then where's Peter's namesake?" Padfoot asked.

"I would never name my child Peter." Cris said with a snarl.

"What's wrong with Peter?" James asked.

"You'll understand at the end of the third book." Remus said.

**"Who threw it at you, anyway?" asked Cris.**

**"I don't know… I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death, **

"Well that's healthy," Fred said.

"Very healthy." George said.

**and it fell right through the top of my head," said Myrtle, glaring at them. "It's over there, it got washed out…"**

**Cris and Ron looked under the sink where Myrtle was pointing. A small, thin book lay there. It had a shabby black cover and was as wet as everything else in the bathroom. Cris stepped forward to pick it up, but Ron suddenly flung out an arm to hold her back.**

"Don't you dare pick it up." Remus said.

"Sorry, I didn't exactly grow up thinking that books could be dangerous." Cris said.

"You should have," James mumbled.

"It'll be okay, remember we were sent here to change all this." Lily whispered to James.

**"What?" said Cris.**

**"Are you crazy?" said Ron. "It could be dangerous."**

**"Dangerous?" said Cris, laughing. "Come off it, how could it be dangerous?"**

**"You'd be surprised," said Ron, who was looking apprehensively at the book. "Some of the books the Ministry's confiscated Dad's told me — there was one that burned your eyes out. And everyone who read Sonnets of a Sorcerer spoke in limericks for the rest of their lives. And some old witch in Bath had a book that you could never stop reading! You just had to wander around with your nose in it, trying to do everything one-handed. And —" **

"So you do listen." Mr. Weasley said.

"Why would we?" Bill asked.

"Well I never know for one thing." Mr. Weasley said with a smile to his oldest son.

**"All right, I've got the point," said Cris.**

**The little book lay on the floor, nondescript and soggy.**

**"Well, we won't find out unless we look at it," she said, and she ducked around Ron and picked it up off the floor. **

Remus reached over and slapped her lightly upside the head. Cris grabbed her head and looked over at him.

"You don't pick something strange off the ground." Remus said.

"Sorry Remus," Cris said.

**Cris saw at once that it was a diary, and the faded year on the cover told her it was fifty years old. She opened it eagerly. On the first page she could just make out the name T. M. Riddle in smudged ink.**

**"Hang on," said Ron, who had approached cautiously and was looking over Cris' shoulder. "I know that name… T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago."**

**"How on earth d'you know that?" said Cris in amazement.**

**"Because Filch made me polish his shield about fifty times in detention," said Ron resentfully. "That was the one I burped slugs all over. If you'd wiped slime off a name for an hour, you'd remember it, too."**

**Cris peeled the wet pages apart. They were completely blank. There wasn't the faintest trace of writing on any of them, not even **_**Auntie Mabel's birthday**_**, or **_**dentist, half-past three**_**. **

"Auntie Mabel?" Padfoot asked.

"I don't know; it was the first name I could come up with." Cris said.

"I don't know; that is a good name for an aunt." Lily said.

**"He never wrote in it," said Cris, disappointed.**

"Yes he did," Cris and Ginny said.

"What do you mean? Invisible ink?" Moony asked.

"I wish," Cris said.

**"I wonder why someone wanted to flush it away?" said Ron curiously.**

**Cris turned to the back cover of the book and saw the printed name of a variety store on Vauxhall Road, London.**

**"He must've been Muggle-born," said Cris thoughtfully. "To have bought a diary from Vauxhall Road…" **

"Or a half blood raised by muggles." Lily said. Cris looked down; she was like Voldemort in that aspect.

**"Well, it's not much use to you," said Ron. He dropped his voice. "Fifty points if you can get it through Myrtle's nose."**

Some of the boys chuckled a bit but Cris and Hermione slapped Ron upside the head.

**Cris, however, pocketed it.**

**Hermione left the hospital wing, de-whiskered, tail-less, and fur free, at the beginning of February.**

**On her first evening back in Gryffindor Tower, Cris showed her T. M. Riddle's diary and told her the story of how they had found it.**

**"Oooh, it might have hidden powers," said Hermione enthusiastically, taking the diary and looking at it closely. **

"Hidden powers alright," Cris muttered.

"What did you find?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing good," Hermione said.

**"If it has, it's hiding them very well," said Ron. "Maybe it's shy. I don't know why you don't chuck it, Cris." **

"I should have." Cris said.

"The say hindsight is twenty-twenty." Hermione said.

"What," asked the purebloods in the room.

"It's a Muggle saying." Cris said.

**"I wish I knew why someone did try to chuck it," said Cris. "I wouldn't mind knowing how Riddle got an award for special services to Hogwarts either." **

"I think you are way to bloody curious for your own good." Sirius said.

"She's too much like her father on that front." Remus said.

"Hey," Cris and James cried. Everyone in the room chuckled at that.

**"Could've been anything," said Ron. "Maybe he got thirty O.W.L.s or saved a teacher from the giant squid. Maybe he murdered Myrtle; that would've done everyone a favor…" **

"Ron," Cris and Hermione said.

"I know, I know." Ron said.

**But Cris could tell from the arrested look on Hermione's face that she was thinking what she was thinking.**

**"What?" said Ron, looking from one to the other.**

**"Well, the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago, wasn't it?" he said. "That's what Malfoy said." **

"You guys work out the littlest things." Robin said.

"I don't know whether that is a good or a bad thing." Remus said.

"I say it's a little of both." Sirius said.

**"Yeah…" said Ron slowly.**

**"And this diary is fifty years old," said Hermione, tapping it excitedly.**

**"So?"**

**"Oh, Ron, wake up," snapped Hermione. "We know the person who opened the Chamber last time was expelled fifty years ago. We know T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago. Well, what if Riddle got his special award for catching the Heir of Slytherin? His diary would probably tell us everything — where the Chamber is, and how to open it, and what sort of creature lives in it — the person who's behind the attacks this time wouldn't want that lying around, would they?"**

**"That's a brilliant theory, Hermione," said Ron, "with just one tiny little flaw. There's nothing written in his diary."**

**But Hermione was pulling her wand out of her bag.**

**"It might be invisible ink!" she whispered, but Cris knew that wasn't true she had already tried "Aparecium!" nothing happened.**

"You could have told me." Hermione said.

"Sorry, I figured that you wouldn't believe it unless you saw it for yourself." Cris said.

"Hmm, you know me well." Hermione said.

**She tapped the diary three times and said, "**_**Aparecium**_**!"**

**Nothing happened. Undaunted, Hermione shoved her hand back into her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a bright red eraser.**

**"It's a Revealer, I got it in Diagon Alley," she said.**

**She rubbed hard on January first. Nothing happened.**

**"I'm telling you, there's nothing to find in there," said Ron. "Riddle just got a diary for Christmas and couldn't be bothered filling it in."**

**Cris couldn't explain, even to herself, why she didn't just throw Riddle's diary away. The fact was that even though she knew the diary was blank, she kept absentmindedly picking it up and turning the pages, as though it were a story she wanted to finish. And while Cris was sure she had never heard the name T. M. Riddle before, it still seemed to mean something to her, almost as though Riddle was a friend she'd had when she was very small, and had half-forgotten. **

"I don't know a Riddle," James said.

"Actually, we all do." Cris said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"You'll see." Cris said.

**But this was absurd. She'd never had friends before Hogwarts; Dudley had made sure of that. **

"That's just messed up." Lily said.

"There was one girl that hung out with me whenever I left the house and went down to the free Gymnastics gym with." Cris said.

"Who was it?" Hermione said.

"Her name is Gwen Moore; she's really shy but really sweet." Cris said.

"Gwen's awesome, she married a wizard." Lily J said.

"Who?" Cris asked.

"Viktor Krum, you introduced the two at your wedding." Teddy said.

"They would be perfect for each other." Hermione said.

"Who's Viktor Krum?" James asked.

"A Bulgarian seeker." Cris said.

"How do you know him?" Padfoot asked.

"Fourth year, but that is all we are going to say." Hermione said.

**Nevertheless, Cris was determined to find out more about Riddle, so next day at break, she headed for the trophy room to examine Riddle's special award, accompanied by an interested Hermione and a thoroughly unconvinced Ron, **

"Well yeah, I cleaned the bloody thing like fifty times; there isn't anything interesting about it." Ron said.

"Poor Ron, getting dragged along by two girls." Sirius said.

"They're not just regular girls." Ron said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cris and Hermione asked.

"That you're not like normal girls, that, um, you don't talk about make-up and boys when we hang out." Ron said going red.

"Oh, but we do." Hermione said.

"We just talk about it with the other girls we like." Cris said.

"In fact I was the first to see Cris' tattoo," Hermione said than covered her mouth.

"What tattoo?" everyone asked.

"I got it this summer, I was able to sneak out with Gwen and she went with me." Cris said. She took off the long sleeved shirt she had on so now she was only wearing the tank top. She turned and moved her hair to show the group the portrait of the black stag head with hazel eyes, white lilies were dangling from the antlers and a red lily with an emerald stem was hanging from its mouth.

"It's for mum and dad." Cris said.

"It's beautiful Cris," Lily said hugging her daughter again.

"How did you get it anyway? Don't you have to be sixteen to get one?" Robin asked.

"I told them I was emancipated. Basically I am, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia don't care about me, and I got it before you guys came and got me." Cris said.

**who told them he'd seen enough of the trophy room to last him a lifetime. **

"That's true," Ron said.

"Anyone would, after cleaning them." Padfoot said.

**Riddle's burnished gold shield was tucked away in a corner cabinet. It didn't carry details of why it had been given to him ("Good thing, too, or it'd be even bigger and I'd still be polishing it," said Ron).**

**However, they did find Riddle's name on an old Medal for Magical Merit, and on a list of old Head Boys.**

"You really should take his name off that list." Cris said.

"I agree but I cannot." Dumbledore said.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Because he's a murderous, prejudice psychopath." Cris said.

"Alright then, tell us how you really feel." Padfoot said.

"If you knew the truth then you would feel that way too." Cris pointed out.

**"He sounds like Percy," said Ron, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Prefect, Head Boy… probably top of every class —"**

**"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Hermione in a slightly hurt voice.**

**The sun had now begun to shine weakly on Hogwarts again. Inside the castle, the mood had grown more hopeful. There had been no more attacks since those on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, and Madam Pomfrey was pleased to report that the Mandrakes were becoming moody and secretive, meaning that they were fast leaving childhood.**

"Good, they will be revived soon." Lily said.

"Let's just hope no one else is petrified." James said.

"I have a feeling that won't happen." Remus said.

"Don't say that," Lily said.

**"The moment their acne clears up, they'll be ready for re-potting again," Cris heard her telling Filch kindly one afternoon. "And after that, it won't be long until we're cutting them up and stewing them. You'll have Mrs. Norris back in no time."**

**Perhaps the Heir of Slytherin had lost his or her nerve, thought Cris. It must be getting riskier and riskier to open the Chamber of Secrets, with the school so alert and suspicious. Perhaps the monster, whatever it was, was even now settling itself down to hibernate for another fifty years… **

"No, the key was in different hands." Cris said.

"What does that mean?" Tonks asked.

"You'll see." Cris said. Cris saw that Ginny was pale again and Neville was comforting her from this ordeal.

**Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff didn't take this cheerful view. He was still convinced that Cris was the guilty one, that she had 'given herself away' at the Dueling Club. **

"He's a jerk, don't listen to him." Robin said.

"I didn't, though I did upset me for a while." Cris said.

"It would upset anyone." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Peeves wasn't helping matters; he kept popping up in the crowded corridors singing 'Oh, Potter, you rotter…' now with a dance routine to match. **

"Don't you dare say anything." Cris growled at the twins. They nodded quickly and wide eyed before Tonks continued with a big smile on her face.

**Gilderoy Lockhart seemed to think he himself had made the attacks stop.**

"Of course he did," Bill sneered.

"I think he's always been like that." James said.

"You know, that doesn't surprise me one bit." Cris said.

**Cris overheard him telling Professor McGonagall so while the Gryffindors were lining up for Transfiguration. "I don't think there'll be any more trouble, Minerva," he said, tapping his nose knowingly and winking. "I think the Chamber has been locked for good this time. The culprit must have known it was only a matter of time before I caught him. Rather sensible to stop now, before I came down hard on him.**

"Someone shut this idiot up please?" Padfoot asked.

"He does, don't worry about it." Ron said.

"Good when?" Moony asked.

"Not soon enough." Cris said.

"Great, more idiocy." Remus said rubbing his head.

**You know, what the school needs now is a morale-booster. Wash away the memories of last term! I won't say any more just now, but I think I know just the thing…"**

**He tapped his nose again and strode off.**

**Lockhart's idea of a morale-booster became clear at breakfast time on February fourteenth. **

"God, what did he do?" Robin asked.

"Something I've been trying to erase from my memory since it happened." Draco said.

"God, if that is what Malfoy says then it's got to be bad." Bill said.

**Cris hadn't had much sleep because of a late-running Quidditch practice the night before, and she hurried down to the Great Hall, slightly late. She thought, for a moment, that she'd walked through the wrong doors. **

"This is part of the reason I despise the color pink." Cris said.

"Oh great, after this obliviate that part of my memory Prongs." Padfoot said.

"I'm not that good at memory charms." James said.

"Damn, I feel really sorry for all this kids." Padfoot said.

**The walls were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Worse still, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling. Cris went over to the Gryffindor table, where Ron was sitting looking sickened, and Hermione seemed to have been overcome with giggles.**

**"What's going on?" Cris asked them, sitting down and wiping confetti off her mushrooms. She thought it was rather pretty, **

"You said you hated it." James said.

"I did at first, but the sight of Lockhart in pink really turned it off." Cris said.

"Yeah, I can see that." Sirius said.

**but it was a little much if it was going on their food.**

**Ron pointed to the teachers' table, apparently too disgusted to speak.**

**Lockhart, wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations, was waving for silence. The teachers on either side of him were looking stony-faced. From where she sat, Cris could see a muscle going in Professor McGonagall's cheek. Snape looked as though someone had just fed him a large beaker of Skele-Gro. **

"I'd rather take the Skele-Gro then see anything like that ever again." Snape said.

"You know, I agree with Snape." Padfoot said with a confused expression.

"Don't go over to the dark side Pads." James exclaimed while everyone chuckled before Tonks could continue reading.

**"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all — and it doesn't end here!"**

**Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.**

**"My friendly,**

"I highly doubt they were friendly." Remus said.

"They weren't," said the present kids.

**card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart.**

**"They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!" **

"Did anyone ask you?" Keiran asked.

"No, I wouldn't do it even if they asked." Snape said.

"What about Flitwick?" Lily asked.

"I think about one or two people asked. But he didn't do it." McGonagall said.

"Ah, what a spoil sport." James said.

"That would have been so much fun." Padfoot said.

"No, it would have been chaos." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But that would be better than what has been happening." Moony said.

"So that's why you create so many pranks." Lily said.

"Yep," the three marauders said.

**Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands.**

**Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison. **

"I was very tempted to if anyone asked but I would never intentionally hurt a student." Snape said.

"That's good to hear." Sirius said.

**"Please, Hermione, tell me you weren't one of the forty-six," said Ron as they left the Great Hall for their first lesson. Hermione suddenly became very interested in searching her bag for her schedule and didn't answer. **

"You did," Sirius said with a big smile.

"Leave her alone Siri." Cris said. Seeing the look in Cris' eyes he shut up and Tonks continued though rather difficult as she was trying to stifle her laughter.

**All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers, and late that afternoon as the Gryffindors were walking upstairs for Charms, one of the dwarfs caught up with Cris. **

"Run for your life!" James cried out.

"I tried." Cris said with a pout.

"And these two loved the lyrics." Ron said pointing at the twins with a smile.

"This should be good then." Sirius said.

**"Oy, you! Cristal Potter!" shouted a particularly grim-looking dwarf, elbowing people out of the way to get to Cris.**

**Hot all over at the thought of being given a valentine in front of a line of first years, which happened to include Ginny Weasley, Cris tried to escape. The dwarf, however, cut his way through the crowd by kicking people's shins, and reached her before she'd gone two paces.**

**"I've got a musical message to deliver to Cristal Potter in person," he said, twanging his harp in a threatening sort of way.**

**"Not here," Cris hissed, trying to escape.**

**"Stay still!" grunted the dwarf, grabbing hold of Cris' bag and pulling her back.**

**"Let me go!" Cris snarled, tugging.**

**With a loud ripping noise, her bag split in two. Her books, wand, parchment, and quill spilled onto the floor and her ink bottle smashed over everything.**

**Cris scrambled around, trying to pick it all up before the dwarf started singing, causing something of a holdup in the corridor.**

**"What's going on here?" came the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. **

"And here's your luck running true to form." Moony said.

"No kidding, it was embarrassing enough." Cris said.

"I can see that." Teddy said.

**Cris started stuffing everything feverishly into her ripped bag, desperate to get away before Malfoy could hear her musical valentine.**

**"What's all this commotion?" said another familiar voice as Percy Weasley arrived. **

"And your luck gets even better." James said.

"No kidding, I really hate your luck." Padfoot said.

"I think we all do now." Remus said.

**Losing her head, Cris tried to make a run for it, but the dwarf seized her around the knees and brought her crashing to the floor.**

**"Right," he said, sitting on Cris' ankles. "Here is your singing valentine, from a friend of Colin Creevey for Colin Creevey: **

"So who was this friend?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know." Cris said. Ginny burned bright red and everyone looked at her.

"It was you?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded and was finding it difficult to talk.

"Colin and I worked really hard on the words." Ginny said.

"I really want to hear the words now." Padfoot said.

"And we will, are you guys ready?" Tonks asked.

"No!" Cris cried.

"Too bad, we have to anyway." Tonks said.

_**Her eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,**_

_**Her hair is as dark as a blackboard,**_

_**I wish she was mine, she's really divine,**_

_**The heroine who conquered the Dark Lord." **_

"Wow, very poetic." Robin said.

"Very catchy too." Sirius said.

"You will not be singing it." Cris said. At the look in Cris' eyes everyone shut up and Tonks continued reading.

**Cris would have given all the gold in Gringotts to evaporate on the spot. Trying valiantly to laugh along with everyone else, she got up, her feet numb from the weight of the dwarf, as Percy Weasley did his best to disperse the crowd, some of whom were crying with mirth.**

**"Off you go, off you go, the bell rang five minutes ago, off to class, now," he said, shooing some of the younger students away. "And you, Malfoy —"**

**Cris, glancing over, saw Malfoy stoop and snatch up something. Leering, he showed it to Crabbe and Goyle, and Cris realized that he'd got Riddle's diary.**

**"Give that back," said Cris quietly.**

**"Wonder what Potter's written in this?" said Malfoy, who obviously hadn't noticed the year on the cover and thought he had Cris' own diary. **

"Now I know why it was blank." Draco said.

"Well actually there was writing; you just had to know how to activate it." Cris said.

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked.

"You'll see later in this chapter, just keep reading." Cris said.

**A hush fell over the onlookers. **

"And everyone wants him to read it." James said.

"Of course, there gits for it too." Fred said.

"Thanks Mischief, you're sweet." Cris said.

"I try," Fred said with a cheeky grin.

"What about me?" George asked in a fake pout.

"You're sweet too Trouble." Cris said with a grin.

**Ginny was staring from the diary to Cris, looking terrified.**

"Why were you staring at it?" Bill asked.

"Was it yours?" Charlie asked.

"Bill, Charlie, leave your sister alone." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Please, it'll explain later." Cris said. They nodded and Ginny gave a small thank-you smile over to Cris who nodded back to her with a small smile as well.

**"Hand it over, Malfoy," said Percy sternly.**

**"When I've had a look," said Malfoy, waving the diary tauntingly at Cris.**

**Percy said, "As a school prefect —" but Cris had lost her temper. She pulled out her wand and shouted, "**_**Expelliarmus**_**!" and just as Snape had disarmed Lockhart, so Malfoy found the diary shooting out of his hand into the air.**

**Ron, grinning broadly, caught it.**

**"Cris!" said Percy loudly. "No magic in the corridors. I'll have to report this, you know!" **

"It was worth it." Cris said.

"Was that the first time you used it since you saw Snape use it at the Club?" Remus asked.

"Um year," Cris said with a sheepishly look on her face.

"Don't be like that; you are a natural at defense." Remus said.

"I'm pretty good at it." Cris said.

"Pretty good, if that's pretty good, I want to see perfect." Padfoot said.

**But Cris didn't care, she was one-up on Malfoy, and that was worth five points from Gryffindor any day. **

"That's true." James and Padfoot said.

"I'm giving up; I'm tired of telling you to stop encouraging them so I'll just stop." Lily said.

"Well Cris is a part of both of us so it's as much of hurt fault as it is mine." James said.

**Malfoy was looking furious.**

**It wasn't until they had reached Professor Flitwick's class that Cris noticed something rather odd about Riddle's diary. All her other books were drenched in scarlet ink. **

"Did you purposely buy scarlet ink?" Padfoot asked.

"Yep," Cris said.

"So did you notice about the diary?" Moony asked.

"Let mum read and you'll find out dad." Teddy said. Moony was startled for a second but smiled at his future son.

**That she'd have to charm off later. **

"You could do that as a second year?" McGonagall asked. Cris nodded and blushed brightly and hid her face in George's shoulder.

"I think Potter knows more than she lets on in class." Snape said.

"Of course she does, she is my daughter after all." Lily said.

**The diary, however, was as clean as it had been before the ink bottle had smashed all over it.**

"That's odd." Sirius said.

"Possibly something this T.M. Riddle did to preserve his diary." Lily said.

**She tried to point this out to Ron, but Ron was having trouble with his wand again; large purple bubbles were blossoming out of the end, and he wasn't much interested in anything else.**

**Cris went to bed before anyone else in her dormitory that night. This was partly because she didn't think she could stand Fred and George singing, "Her eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad" one more time, **

"Do you really think that?" Lily asked.

"No, they're,"

"Like emeralds,"

"Shining in the night." The twins finished together.

Cris blushed even more hiding in Fred's chest as the girls 'awed,' and the guys snickered.

**and partly because she wanted to examine Riddle's diary again, and knew that Ron thought she was wasting her time.**

**Cris sat on her four-poster and flicked through the blank pages, not one of which had a trace of scarlet ink on it. Then she pulled a new bottle out of her bedside cabinet, dipped her quill into it, and dropped a blot onto the first page of the diary.**

**The ink shone brightly on the paper for a second and then, as though it was being sucked into the page, vanished.**

"That's weird." Keiran said.

"I never told you any of this?" Cris asked.

"You don't talk about your school years very often." Teddy said.

"It's for a good reason." Cris said.

**Excited, Cris loaded up her quill a second time and wrote, "My name is Cris Potter." **

"Oh pup, don't do that." Sirius said.

"I didn't know any better." Cris said

"I know; I'm not blaming you, just that damn curiosity of yours." Sirius said.

"I know, but it did make me really curious." Cris said.

**The words shone momentarily on the page and they, too, sank without trace. Then, at last, something happened.**

**Oozing back out of the page, in her very own ink, came words Cris had never written.**

_**"Hello, Cris Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?"**_

"And it writes back, this isn't good." James said.

**These words, too, faded away, but not before Cris had started to scribble back.**

**"Someone tried to flush it down a toilet."**

**She waited eagerly for Riddle's reply.**

_**"Lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read."**_

**"What do you mean?" Cris scrawled, blotting the page in her excitement.**

_**"I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." **_

"So he could tell you what happened?" Bill asked.

"Or he could lie to her and make her think something else." Remus said.

**"That's where I am now," Cris wrote quickly. "I'm at Hogwarts, and horrible stuff's been happening. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"**

**Her heart was hammering. Riddle's reply came quickly, his writing becoming untidier, as though he was hurrying to tell all he knew. **

"Whatever he tells you don't take it to heart." Remus said.

"I wish you were there at the time." Cris said.

"I wish I was there too." Remus said giving her a comforting smile.

_**"Of course I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us it was a legend, that it did not exist. But this was a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who'd opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the Headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing had happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned." **_

"No they weren't." Cris snarled.

"How do you know that?" James asked.

"Give it time dad, it'll tell you." Cris said.

"Alright." James said.

"Oh and be warned you may think otherwise about this but don't listen to it. The person he tells me who did it was framed." Cris said.

"Alright, thanks for the heads up." Sirius said.

**Cris nearly upset her ink bottle in her hurry to write back.**

**"It's happening again now. There have been three attacks and no one seems to know who's behind them. Who was it last time?"**

_**"I can show you, if you like,"**_** came Riddle's reply. "**_**You don't have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him."**_

**Cris hesitated, her quill suspended over the diary. What did Riddle mean? How could she be taken inside somebody else's memory? She glanced nervously at the door to the dormitory, which was growing dark. When she looked back at the diary, she saw fresh words forming.**

_**"Let me show you." **_

"Impatient, isn't he?" Ron asked.

"That he is." Cris said.

"Who is this guy?" James asked.

"An evil bastard." Cris said.

**Cris paused for a fraction of a second and then wrote two letters.**

**"OK."**

**The pages of the diary began to blow as though caught in a high wind, stopping halfway through the month of June. Mouth hanging open, Cris saw that the little square for June thirteenth seemed to have turned into a miniscule television screen. Her hands trembling slightly, she raised the book to press her eye against the little window, and before she knew what was happening, she was tilting forward; the window was widening, she felt her body leave her bed, and she was pitched headfirst through the opening in the page, into a whirl of color and shadow. **

**She felt her feet hit solid ground, and stood, shaking, as the blurred shapes around her came suddenly into focus.**

**She knew immediately where she was. This circular room with the sleeping portraits was Dumbledore's office — but it wasn't Dumbledore who was sitting behind the desk. A wizened, frail-looking wizard, bald except for a few wisps of white hair, was reading a letter by candlelight. Cris had never seen this man before. **

"Ah, Professor Dippet." McGonagall said.

"He was an interesting headmaster, that's for sure." Dumbledore said.

**"I'm sorry," she said shakily. "I didn't mean to butt in —"**

**But the wizard didn't look up. He continued to read, frowning slightly. Cris drew nearer to his desk and stammered, "Er — I'll just go, shall I?"**

**Still the wizard ignored her. He didn't seem even to have heard her. Thinking that the wizard might be deaf, Cris raised her voice.**

**"Sorry I disturbed you. I'll go now," she half-shouted. **

"You're first memory experience." James said.

"Not my last either." Cris said as she remembered the Death Eater trials she witnessed last year.

**The wizard folded up the letter with a sigh, stood up, walked past Cris without glancing at her, and went to draw the curtains at his window.**

**The sky outside the window was ruby-red; it seemed to be sunset. The wizard went back to the desk, sat down, and twiddled his thumbs, watching the door.**

**Cris looked around the office. No Fawkes the phoenix — no whirring silver contraptions. This was Hogwarts as Riddle had known it, meaning that this unknown wizard was Headmaster, not Dumbledore, and she, Cris, was little more than a phantom, completely invisible to the people of fifty years ago. **

"So you've caught on, took you long enough." Sirius said.

"Shut it." Cris said with a light blush.

**There was a knock on the office door.**

**"Enter," said the old wizard in a feeble voice.**

**A boy of about sixteen entered, taking off his pointed hat. A silver prefect's badge was glinting on his chest. He was much taller than Cris, but he, too, had jet-black hair.**

**"Ah, Riddle," said the Headmaster.**

**"You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?" said Riddle. He looked nervous.**

**"Sit down," said Dippet. "I've just been reading the letter you sent me."**

**"Oh," said Riddle. He sat down, gripping his hands together very tightly.**

**"My dear boy," said Dipper kindly, "I cannot possibly let you stay at school over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays?" **

"That's interesting, is he a muggleborn?" James asked.

"No," Cris said.

"Do you remember what house he was in?" Padfoot asked.

"Slytherin," Cris said.

"So he isn't muggleborn." Draco said.

"You know him, just by a different name." Cris said.

**"No," said Riddle at once. "I'd much rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to that — to that —"**

**"You live in a Muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe?" said Dippet curiously.**

"I can understand that, I had an orphaned friend once, she hated it there. She was soon adopted and I haven't seen her since." Robin said.

**"Yes, sir," said Riddle, reddening slightly.**

**"You are Muggle-born?"**

**"Half-blood, sir," said Riddle. "Muggle father, witch mother."**

**"And are both your parents —?"**

**"My mother died just after I was born, sir. They told me at the orphanage she lived just long enough to name me — Tom after my father, Marvolo after my grandfather."**

"What happened to his father?" Lily asked.

"We don't know, but I believe that he might have died or left his mother when he found out that she was a witch." Dumbledore said.

'Just like me,' Snape thought to himself.

**Dipper clucked his tongue sympathetically.**

**"The thing is, Tom," he sighed, "Special arrangements might have been made for you, but in the current circumstances…"**

**"You mean all these attacks, sir?" said Riddle, and Cris' heart leapt, and she moved closer, scared of missing anything.**

**"Precisely," said the headmaster. "My dear boy, you must see how foolish it would be of me to allow you to remain at the castle when term ends. Particularly in light of the recent tragedy… the death of that poor little girl… You will be safer by far at your orphanage. As a matter of fact, the Ministry of Magic is even now talking about closing the school. We are no nearer locating the — er — source of all this unpleasantness…" **

"The source was right in front of him." Cris muttered.

"I know," Fred whispered.

"Just give it time," George whispered.

"They'll figure it out." They muttered together.

**Riddle's eyes had widened.**

**"Sir — if the person was caught — if it all stopped —"**

**"What do you mean?" said Dippet with a squeak in his voice, sitting up in his chair. "Riddle, do you mean you know something about these attacks?"**

**"No, sir," said Riddle quickly.**

**But Cris was sure it was the same sort of 'no' that she herself had given Dumbledore.**

**Dippet sank back, looking faintly disappointed.**

**"You may go, Tom…"**

**Riddle slid off his chair and slouched out of the room. Cris followed him.**

**Down the moving spiral staircase they went, emerging next to the gargoyle in the darkening corridor. Riddle stopped, and so did Cris, watching him. Cris could tell that Riddle was doing some serious thinking. He was biting his lip, his forehead furrowed.**

**Then, as though he had suddenly reached a decision, he hurried off, Cris gliding noiselessly behind him. They didn't see another person until they reached the entrance hall, when a tall wizard with long, sweeping auburn hair and a beard called to Riddle from the marble staircase. **

"Do you recognize him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not at first." Cris said with a smile to the headmaster.

**"What are you doing, wandering around this late, Tom?"**

**Cris gaped at the wizard. He was none other than a fifty-year-younger Dumbledore. **

"You were a red head?" Sirius asked the headmaster.

"That I was." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"I can't picture you with red hair." Bill said with a confused face.

**"I had to see the headmaster, sir," said Riddle.**

**"Well, hurry off to bed," said Dumbledore, giving Riddle exactly the kind of penetrating stare Cris knew so well.**

**"Best not to roam the corridors these days. Not since…" **

The trio and the teachers who knew sighed sadly thinking of Myrtle.

**He sighed heavily, bade Riddle good night, and strode off. Riddle watched him walk out of sight and then, moving quickly, headed straight down the stone steps to the dungeons, with Cris in hot pursuit.**

**But to Cris' disappointment, Riddle led him not into a hidden passageway or a secret tunnel but to the very dungeon in which Cris had Potions with Snape. **

"Where is he going?" James asked.

"He's off to find the person who did it." Padfoot said.

"Or to frame someone." Moony said.

**The torches hadn't been lit, and when Riddle pushed the door almost closed, Cris could only just see him, standing stock-still by the door, watching the passage outside.**

**It felt to Cris that they were there for at least an hour. All she could see was the figure of Riddle at the door, staring through the crack, waiting like a statue.**

**And just when Cris had stopped feeling expectant and tense and started wishing she could return to the present, she heard something move beyond the door.**

**Someone was creeping along the passage. She heard whoever it was pass the dungeon where she and Riddle were hidden. Riddle, quiet as a shadow, edged through the door and followed, Cris tiptoeing behind him, forgetting that she couldn't be heard. **

"It is easy to forget when you are in a memory." Dumbledore said.

**For perhaps five minutes they followed the footsteps, until Riddle stopped suddenly, his head inclined in the direction of new noises. Cris heard a door creak open, and then someone speaking in a hoarse whisper.**

**"C'mon… gotta get yeh outta here… C'mon now… in the box…"**

**There was something familiar about that voice… **

"Sounds like how Hagrid would talk." James said.

"That it does, unless that is Hagrid." Moony said.

**Riddle suddenly jumped around the corner. Cris stepped out behind him. She could see the dark outline of a huge boy who was crouching in front of an open door, a very large box next to it.**

**"Evening, Rubeus," said Riddle sharply.**

"He's going to accuse Hagrid!" Padfoot said in a snarl.

"Hagrid would never do something like that." James said.

**The boy slammed the door shut and stood up.**

**"What yer doin' down here, Tom?"**

**Riddle stepped closer.**

**"It's all over," he said. "I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop."**

**''N at d'yeh —"**

**"I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But monsters don't make good pets. I suppose you just let it out for exercise and —"**

**"It never killed no one!" said the large boy, backing against the closed door. From behind him, Cris could hear a funny rustling and clicking.**

**"Come on, Rubeus," said Riddle, moving yet closer. "The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered…" **

"It wasn't slaughtered." Cris muttered.

"It just got bigger." Ginny said.

**"It wasn't him!" roared the boy, his voice echoing in the dark passage. "He wouldn'! He never!"**

**"Stand aside," said Riddle, drawing out his wand.**

**His spell lit the corridor with a sudden flaming light. The door behind the large boy flew open with such force it knocked him into the wall opposite. And out of it came something that made Cris let out a long, piercing scream unheard by anyone.**

**A vast, low-slung, hairy body and a tangle of black legs; a gleam of many eyes and a pair of razor-sharp pincers — Riddle raised his wand again, but he was too late. The thing bowled him over as it scuttled away, tearing up the corridor and out of sight. Riddle scrambled to his feet, looking after it; he raised his wand, but the huge boy leapt on him, seized his wand, and threw him back down, yelling, "NOOOOOO!"**

"Hagrid is very protective of his pets." Sirius said with a fond smile.

"That he is as well as his friends." Remus said.

**The scene whirled, the darkness became complete; Cris felt herself falling and, with a crash, she landed spread-eagled on her four-poster in the Gryffindor dormitory, Riddle's diary lying open on her stomach.**

**Before she had had time to regain her breath, the dormitory door opened and Ron came in.**

**"There you are," he said.**

**Cris sat up. She was sweating and shaking.**

**"What's up?" said Ron, looking at her with concern.**

**"It was Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid was the one who was expelled for opening the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago." **

"So you know it wasn't him, that he was framed." McGonagall said.

"Yeah, I know that Hagrid would never bring something that dangerous into a school and if it did start attacking people he would tell someone." Cris said.

"Well that is the chapter." Tonks said passing the book over to her son.

Teddy opened it and began reading the next chapter.


	36. Chapter 14: Cornelius Fudge

"**Chapter 14: Cornelius Fudge," **Teddy read.

"Who's that?" Padfoot asked.

"The Minister." Cris spat.

"I take it that you don't like him?" James asked.

"Not in the slightest." Cris said.

"She has good reason to." Sirius said.

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione had always known that Hagrid had an unfortunate liking for large and monstrous creatures. During their first year at Hogwarts he had tried to raise a dragon in his little wooden house, and it would be a long time before they forgot the giant, three-headed dog he'd christened "Fluffy." And if, as a boy, Hagrid had heard that a monster was hidden somewhere in the castle, Cris was sure he'd have gone to any lengths for a glimpse of it. He'd probably thought it was a shame that the monster had been cooped up so long, and thought it deserved the chance to stretch its many legs; Cris could just imagine the thirteen-year-old Hagrid trying to fit a leash and collar on it. But she was equally certain that Hagrid would never have meant to kill anybody. **

"No that's a sight I wouldn't want to see." Cris said with a shiver.

"It would be pretty funny though." Ron said.

"I think me and you have a different definition of funny." Cris said.

**Cris half wished she hadn't found out how to work Riddle's diary. Again and again Ron and Hermione made her recount what she'd seen, until she was heartily sick of telling them and sick of the long, circular conversations that followed. **

"Sorry," they said.

"Don't worry about it, it's over with." Cris said.

**"Riddle might have got the wrong person," said Hermione. "Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking people…"**

**"How many monsters d'you think this place can hold?" Ron asked dully. **

"A lot," Charlie said.

"Do I even want to know how you know that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Hagrid and I calculated it." Charlie said with a shrug.

**"We always knew Hagrid had been expelled," said Cris miserably. "And the attacks must've stopped after Hagrid was kicked out. Otherwise, Riddle wouldn't have got his award." **

"I highly doubt that is what happened." James said.

"It wasn't." Cris said.

**Ron tried a different tack.**

**"Riddle does sound like Percy — who asked him to squeal on Hagrid, anyway?"**

**"But the monster had killed someone, Ron," said Hermione.**

**"And Riddle was going to go back to some Muggle orphanage if they closed Hogwarts," said Cris. "I don't blame him for wanting to stay here…" **

"I'm just like him." Cris said miserably.

"No you're not, you're nothing like that megalomaniac." Hermione said.

"There are major differences between you two. You have a big heart, he doesn't, you know love, and he doesn't. Don't think for a minute that you two are alike." Ron said. Cris gave him a big smile and a hug before Teddy continued reading.

**"You met Hagrid down Knockturn Alley, didn't you, Cris?"**

**"He was buying a Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent," said Cris quickly. "I think he was framed," she said suddenly. **

"Good stick up to your friends." James said.

"I just had a feeling that he didn't do it." Cris said.

"Good listen to your gut, it's usually right." Remus said.

"Usually?" Cris asked.

"Yes, usually." Remus said.

**"What?" they both said. **

**"Framed Hagrid, this monster is in the chamber of secrets right? Only an heir can open it, Hagrid's not the heir or it would have been happening for the last fifty years nonstop!" **

**"So he's was framed, by who?" Hermione said. **

**"The real heir," Cris said grimly. "The real heir tipped of Tom Riddle that Hagrid had a monster, automatically it would be thought to be the monster attacking everyone so Riddle tried to capture Hagrid,"**

"Close, but no cigar." Cris said.

"What?" Padfoot asked.

"I was close but not exactly right." Cris explained.

"Oh," Padfoot said.

**The three of them fell silent. After a long pause, Hermione voiced the knottiest question of all in a hesitant voice.**

**"Do you think we should go and ask Hagrid about it all?"**

**"That'd be a cheerful visit," said Ron. "'Hello, Hagrid. We've worked out how you were expelled, do you know who framed you and told Riddle you had the monster?'" **

"Very tactful Ron." Bill said.

"I know, but it was the only thing I could come up with." Ron said.

**In the end, they decided that they would not say anything to Hagrid unless there was another attack, **

"Good call." Sirius said.

"He doesn't want anyone to know what happened; at least you kept it quiet." Remus said.

"It wasn't our secret to tell." Cris said.

**and as more and more days went by with no whisper from the disembodied voice, they became hopeful that they would never need to talk to him about why he had been expelled. It was now nearly four months since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had been Petrified, and nearly everybody seemed to think that the attacker, whoever it was, had retired for good. Peeves had finally got bored of his "Oh, Potter, you rotter" song, Ernie Macmillan asked Cris quite politely to pass a bucket of leaping toadstools in Herbology one day, and in March several of the Mandrakes threw a loud and raucous party in greenhouse three. This made Professor Sprout very happy.**

**"The moment they start trying to move into each other's pots, we'll know they're fully mature," **

"Good, hopefully there won't be any more attacks." Moony said.

"I hope so too." Lily said.

**she told Cris. "Then we'll be able to revive those poor people in the hospital wing."**

**The second years were given something new to think about during their Easter holidays. The time had come to choose their subjects for the third year, a matter that Hermione, at least, took very seriously.**

"… **it could affect our whole future," she told Cris and Ron as they pored over lists of new subjects, marking them with checks.**

"**I just want to give up Potions," said Cris. **

"I would too if I had your teacher." James said.

"But sadly you need it until OWL's." Padfoot said.

"But that depends on what you want to do." Moony said.

"If you want to be an Auror, you need potions." Remus said.

"Did we tell you how we did on our OWL's?" Cris asked Lily J.

"Well you did tell me, James, Teddy and Keiran." Lily J said.

"And?" Ron asked.

"We aren't going to tell you Uncle Ron." Lily J said.

"You're no fun." Ron said.

**"We can't," said Ron gloomily. "We keep all our old subjects, or I'd've ditched Defense Against the Dark Arts."**

**"But that's very important!" said Hermione, shocked.**

**"Not the way Lockhart teaches it," said Ron. "I haven't learned anything from him except not to set pixies loose."**

**Neville Longbottom had been sent letters from all the witches and wizards in his family, all giving him different advice on what to choose. Confused and worried, he sat reading the subject lists with his tongue poking out, asking people whether they thought Arithmancy sounded more difficult than the study of Ancient Runes. Dean Thomas, who, like Cris, had grown up with Muggles, ended up closing his eyes and jabbing his wand at the list, then picking the subjects it landed on. Hermione took nobody's advice but signed up for everything. **

"That isn't very smart, you will be very overworked next year." Lily said.

"Yes I was," Hermione said.

"We could tell." Ron, Cris, Ginny and Neville said.

**Cris smiled grimly to herself at the thought of what Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would say if she tried to discuss her career in wizardry with them.**

**Not that she didn't get any guidance: Percy Weasley was eager to share his experience. **

"At least he helped." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well, somewhat helpful anyway." Cris said.

"He's the one that recommended Divinations isn't he?" Remus asked. Cris nodded and Teddy continued.

**"Depends where you want to go, Cristal," he said. "It's never too early to think about the future, so I'd recommend Divination. **

"Don't take it!" Kingsley shouted.

"Too late." Cris said grimly.

"Great, we get to hear about the most boring class in the next book." Kingsley groaned.

**People say Muggle Studies is a soft option, but I personally think wizards should have a thorough understanding of the non-magical community, particularly if they're thinking of working in close contact with them — look at my father, he has to deal with Muggle business all the time. My brother Charlie was always more of an outdoor type, so he went for Care of Magical Creatures. Play to your strengths, Cristal." **

**But the only thing Cris felt she was really good at was Quidditch. In the end, she chose Care of Magical Creatures, because it sounded interesting, Divination same reason and she thought she would go Ancient Runes. **

"But you don't take Ancient Runes." Hermione said.

"Wait for it." Cris grumbled quietly.

**but then she thought about the way that might make her look smart so she stuck with the two. **

"Oh Cris," Remus said.

"They really drilled it into you didn't they?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Can we just continue reading, please?" Cris asked.

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley said.

**It was quite funny in the end as she took the same new subjects as Ron. **

**Gryffindors next Quidditch match would be against Hufflepuff.**

**Wood was insisting on team practices every night after dinner, so that Cris barely had time for anything but Quidditch and homework. However, the training sessions were getting better, or at least drier, and the evening before Saturday's match she went up to her dormitory to drop off her broomstick feeling Gryffindor's chances for the Quidditch cup had never been better. **

"I have a feeling that won't be happening." Robin said.

"What makes you say that?" Padfoot asked.

"I'm not sure, I just have this feeling." Robin said.

**But her cheerful mood didn't last long. At the top of the stairs to the dormitory, she met Neville Longbottom, who was looking frantic.**

**"Cris — I don't know who did it — I just found —"**

**Watching Cris fearfully, Neville pushed open the door.**

**The contents of Cris' trunk had been thrown everywhere. Her cloak lay ripped on the floor. The bedclothes had been pulled off her four-poster and the drawer had been pulled out of her bedside cabinet, the contents strewn over the mattress. **

"Why wasn't I told of this?" McGonagall asked.

"Because what was stolen wasn't mine to begin with." Cris said.

"So whoever it was knew about the diary and how to work it?" Sirius asked.

"That means there is going to be another attack." Remus said.

**Cris walked over to the bed, open-mouthed, treading on a few loose pages of Travels with Trolls. As she and Neville pulled the blankets back onto her bed, Ron, Dean, and Seamus came in. Dean swore loudly. **

"They shouldn't be swearing at that age." Mrs. Weasley said.

"You can't exactly stop them Molly dear." Mr. Weasley said.

"I can try." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"What happened, Cris?"**

**"No idea," said Cris. But Ron was examining Cris' robes. All the pockets were hanging out.**

**"Someone's been looking for something," said Ron. "Is there anything missing?"**

**Cris started to pick up all her things and throw them into her trunk. It was only as she threw the last of the Lockhart books back into it that she realized what wasn't there.**

**"Riddle's diary's gone," she said in an undertone to Ron. **

"I really don't like this." James said.

"Everything seems to be connected to that Diary." Remus said.

Nobody but Ron, Cris and Hermione and obviously Neville noticed that Ginny began to pale even more.

**"What?"**

**Cris jerked her head toward the dormitory door and Ron followed her out. They hurried down to the Gryffindor common room, which was half-empty, and joined Hermione, who was sitting alone, reading a book called Ancient Runes Made Easy.**

**Hermione looked aghast at the news.**

**"But — only a Gryffindor could have stolen — nobody else knows our password —" **

"So the Heir of Slytherin is in Gryffindor?" Padfoot asked confused.

"How is that possible?" James asked.

"Or it could mean that it isn't the heir, that whoever this person is being controlled by the heir." Remus said.

"Is that even possible?" Charlie asked.

"Anything is possible." Tonks said.

**"Exactly," said Cris.**

**They woke the next day to brilliant sunshine and a light, refreshing breeze.**

**"Perfect Quidditch conditions!" said Wood enthusiastically at the Gryffindor table, loading the team's plates with scrambled eggs. "Cris, buck up there, you need a decent breakfast."**

**Cris had been staring down the packed Gryffindor table, wondering if the new owner of Riddle's diary was right in front of her eyes. Hermione had been urging her to report the robbery, but Cris didn't like the idea. She'd have to tell a teacher all about the diary, and how many people knew why Hagrid had been expelled fifty years ago? She didn't want to be the one who brought it all up again.**

"I can understand that." James said.

**As she left the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione to go and collect her Quidditch things, another very serious worry was added to Cris' growing list. She had just set foot on the marble staircase when she heard it yet again.**

**"Kill this time… let me rip… tear…" **

"Another attack," Robin said growing pale.

"Please don't let it be someone we've come to love." James said. Ron gripped Hermione tighter and Teddy continued reading.

**She shouted aloud and Ron and Hermione both jumped away from her in alarm.**

**"The voice!" said Cris, -looking over her shoulder. "I just heard it again — didn't you?"**

**Ron shook his head, wide-eyed. Hermione, however, clapped a hand to her forehead.**

**"Cris — I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!" And she sprinted away, up the stairs.**

**"What does she understand?" said Cris distractedly; still looking around, trying to tell where the voice had come from. **

**"Loads more than I do," said Ron, shaking his head. "It's weird how you are the only one that can hear this voice though." **

**Then Cris clicked, only she could hear this creature… it was a snake! A snake that can petrify people. **

"What kind of snake can petrify people?" Sirius asked.

"None that I can think of. What about you Charlie?" Remus asked.

"I can't think of any." Charlie said.

**"Hermione no!" she yelled across the corridor. "It's too dangerous!" but Hermione had already left. **

**"What, blimey Cris you've gone pale. What's the matter?" **

**"Ron I just figured it out." She whispered. "Figured what Hermione's figured out." **

"Well not exactly," Cris said.

"Did you figure out what kind of snake it was?" Remus asked.

"I came across it and I just remembered." Hermione said.

"What is it?" everyone asked. The trio smiled slightly but didn't answer.

**Cris stood, irresolute, trying to catch the voice again, but people were now emerging from the Great Hall behind her, talking loudly, exiting through the front doors on their way to the Quidditch pitch.**

**"You'd better get moving," said Ron. "It's nearly eleven — the match —"**

**Cris raced up to Gryffindor Tower, collected her Nimbus Two Thousand, and joined the large crowd swarming across the grounds, but her mind was still in the castle along with the bodiless voice, and as she pulled on her scarlet robes in the locker room, her only comfort was that everyone was now outside to watch the game. **

"Not everyone," Cris muttered.

"Who was it?" Sirius asked.

**Afterward she would find McGonagall and tell her about her discovery. **

**The teams walked onto the field to tumultuous applause. Oliver Wood took off for a warm-up flight around the goal posts; Madam Hooch released the balls. The Hufflepuffs, who played in canary yellow, were standing in a huddle, having a last-minute discussion of tactics. **

**Cris was just mounting her broom when Professor McGonagall came half marching, half running across the pitch, carrying an enormous purple megaphone.**

**Cris' heart dropped like a stone.**

**"This match has been cancelled,"**

"The attack," Lily said.

**Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. There were boos and shouts. Oliver Wood, looking devastated, landed and ran toward Professor McGonagall without getting off his broomstick.**

**"But, Professor!" he shouted. "We've got to play — the cup —Gryffindor —" **

"He is really off of his rocker." Robin said.

"There are things a little more important than a quidditch game." James said and everyone stared at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Prongs?" Padfoot asked.

"I'm serious Pads, there are more important things." James said.

"Wow, this experience has really changed him." Robin whispered to Sirius and Remus.

**Professor McGonagall ignored him and continued to shout through her megaphone:**

**"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"**

**Then she lowered the megaphone and beckoned Cris over to her.**

**"Potter, I think you'd better come with me…" **

**Wondering if Hermione had told her about the voice**

"Let's hope it's that and not blaming you for anything." James said.

"I wasn't blaming her for anything." McGonagall said.

"Then what…. It got Hermione didn't it?" Padfoot asked. Nobody answered but it answered his question and they were now worrying.

**she could hear. Cris did as she was told, Cris saw Ron detach himself from the complaining crowd; he came running up to them as they set off toward the castle. To Cris' surprise, Professor McGonagall didn't object.**

**"Yes, perhaps you'd better come, too, Weasley…"**

**Some of the students swarming around them were grumbling about the match being cancelled; others looked worried. Cris and Ron followed Professor McGonagall back into the school and up the marble staircase. But they weren't taken to anybody's office this time. **

"No, it was much worse than that." Cris mumbled.

"I can imagine," the twins said together.

**"This will be a bit of a shock," said Professor McGonagall in a surprisingly gentle voice as they approached the infirmary. "There has been another attack… another double attack."**

**Cris' insides did a horrible somersault. Professor McGonagall pushed the door open and she and Ron entered… **

**Madam Pomfrey was bending over a fifth-year girl with long, curly hair.**

**Cris recognized her as the Ravenclaw they'd accidentally asked for directions to the Slytherin common room.**

**And on the bed next to her was — **

"I can't take this." Lily said. James grabbed her hand and held her to him.

"Hermione is sitting right there, she is fine, they fixed her and the others so take comfort in that." James said. Lily nodded and they motioned for Teddy to continue.

**"Hermione!" Ron groaned.**

**Hermione lay utterly still, her eyes open and glassy.**

"That's a disturbing image." Charlie said quietly.

"You didn't see it." Cris and Ron said.

**"They were found near the library," said Professor McGonagall. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them…"**

**She was holding up a small, circular mirror, she thought it must be linked somehow, she would have to see what snakes could petrify people. **

**"I will escort Miss Potter and Mr. Weasley to their common room I must speak to them."**

**"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."**

"Well that sucks." James said.

"What happened to talking to a teacher?" Lily asked.

"I forgot, I was stressed and it slipped my mind when I saw Mia lying in that bed." Cris said.

"That is understandable." McGonagall said.

**The Gryffindors packed inside the common room listened to Professor McGonagall in silence. She rolled up the parchment from which she had been reading and said in a somewhat choked voice, "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward."**

**She climbed somewhat awkwardly out of the portrait hole, and the Gryffindor's began talking immediately.**

**"That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff," said the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan, counting on his fingers. "Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin — why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" he roared, to nods and scattered applause. Percy Weasley was sitting in a chair behind Lee, but for once he didn't seem keen to make his views heard. He was looking pale and stunned.**

**"Percy's in shock," George told Cris quietly. "That Ravenclaw girl — Penelope Clearwater — she's a prefect. I don't think he thought the monster would dare attack a prefect." **

"It wasn't that." Percy said quietly.

"I understand that Percy." Cris said quietly. Hermione grabbed her hand, Cris was thinking of Cedric, they had gone out briefly before they broke up and he went to Cho.

**But Cris was only half-listening. She didn't seem to be able to get rid of the picture of Hermione, lying on the hospital bed as though carved out of stone. And if the culprit wasn't caught soon, she was looking at a lifetime back with the Dursley's. Tom Riddle had turned Hagrid in because he was faced with the prospect of a Muggle orphanage if the school closed. Cris now knew exactly how he had felt. **

**"What're we going to do?" said Ron quietly in Cris' ear. "D'you think they suspect Hagrid?"**

**"We've got to go and talk to him," said Cris, making up her mind. "I can't believe it's him this time, but if he knows who framed him we might be able to find the kid and stop them."**

**"But McGonagall said we've got to stay in our tower unless we're in class —"**

**"I think," said Cris, more quietly still, "it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again." **

The teachers groaned and Lily and Mrs. Weasley glared at the two.

"The rules were there for a reason." Mrs. Weasley said.

"We didn't want the school to close." Ron said.

"I definitely didn't want to spend the whole year round at the Dursley's." Cris said.

"Alright, I just hope the two of you didn't get hurt." Lily said.

**Cris had inherited just one thing from her father: a long and silvery Invisibility Cloak. It was their only chance of sneaking out of the school to visit Hagrid without anyone knowing about it. They went to bed at the usual time, waited until Neville, Dean, and Seamus had stopped discussing the Chamber of Secrets and finally fallen asleep, then got up, dressed again, and threw the cloak over themselves.**

**The journey through the dark and deserted castle corridors wasn't enjoyable. Cris, who had wandered the castle at night several times before, had never seen it so crowded after sunset. Teachers, prefects, and ghosts were marching the corridors in pairs, staring around for any unusual activity. Their Invisibility Cloak didn't stop them making any noise, and there was a particularly tense moment when Ron stubbed his toe only yards from the spot where Snape stood standing guard. Thankfully, Snape sneezed at almost exactly the moment Ron swore. **

"Good timing Sev," Lily said.

**It was with relief that they reached the oak front doors and eased them open.**

**It was a clear, starry night. They hurried toward the lit windows of Hagrid's house and pulled off the cloak only when they were right outside his front door.**

**Seconds after they had knocked, Hagrid flung it open. They found themselves face-to-face with him aiming a crossbow at them. **

"He sounds paranoid." James said.

"He has reason to be." Lily said.

"Yeah, I just hope that they don't blame him." Padfoot said.

**Fang the boarhound barked loudly behind him.**

**"Oh," he said, lowering the weapon and staring at them. "What're you two doin' here?"**

**"What's that for?" said Cris, pointing at the crossbow as they stepped inside.**

**"Nothin' — nothin' —" Hagrid muttered. "I've bin expectin' — doesn' matter — Sit down — I'll make tea —"**

**He hardly seemed to know what he was doing. He nearly extinguished the fire, spilling water from the kettle on it, and then smashed the teapot with a nervous jerk of his massive hand.**

**"Are you okay, Hagrid?" said Cris. "Did you hear about Hermione?"**

**"Oh, I heard, all righ'," said Hagrid, a slight break in his voice. **

"He's blaming himself?" George asked.

"Yeah," Cris said.

"Poor Hagrid," Fred said.

**He kept glancing nervously at the windows. He poured them both large mugs of boiling water (he had forgotten to add tea bags) and was just putting a slab of fruitcake on a plate when there was a loud knock on the door.**

**Hagrid dropped the fruitcake. Cris and Ron exchanged panic-stricken looks, then threw the Invisibility Cloak back over themselves and retreated into a corner. Hagrid checked that they were hidden, seized his crossbow, and flung open his door once more.**

**"Good evening, Hagrid." **

"He should have hidden the glasses." Moody said.

**It was Dumbledore. He entered, looking deadly serious, and was followed by a second, very odd-looking man.**

"This should be good." Sirius said rubbing his hands together.

"I can't wait to see how you describe the minster." Mr. Weasley said with a smile.

"Father," Percy said.

"What? Her descriptions are entertaining." Mr. Weasley said.

"They are." Bill said with a wide smile.

**The stranger had rumpled grey hair and an anxious expression, and was wearing a strange mixture of clothes: a pinstriped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak, and pointed purple boots. Under his arm he carried a lime-green bowler. **

"Someone needs to give him fashion advice." Lily J said.

"That they do," Teddy said with a smile. Cris saw the look they gave each other and smiled. She will ask her daughter in a few chapters.

**"That's Dad's boss!" Ron breathed. "Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic!"**

**Cris elbowed Ron hard to make him shut up.**

**Hagrid had gone pale and sweaty. He dropped into one of his chairs and looked from Dumbledore to Cornelius Fudge.**

**"Bad business, Hagrid," said Fudge in rather clipped tones. "Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act." **

"He's taking Hagrid away?" James asked.

"No wonder I heard him while in Azkaban." Sirius muttered.

"It'll be okay," Robin said rubbing his back.

**"I never," said Hagrid, looking imploringly at Dumbledore. "You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir —"**

**"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," said Dumbledore, frowning at Fudge.**

**"Look, Albus," said Fudge, uncomfortably. "Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to do something — the school governors have been in touch —" **

"Of course they have," Padfoot snarled.

"I can think of one specifically." Charlie snarled.

Draco shifted uncomfortably but didn't look at anyone.

**"Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest," said Dumbledore. His blue eyes were full of a fire Cris had never seen before. **

"It's something I never want seen again." Cris said with a faint shiver.

"I think no one does." James said agreeing with his daughter.

**"Look at it from my point of view," said Fudge, fidgeting with his bowler. "I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. **

"Doesn't mean it was the right guy." Cris said.

"You don't know that." Percy said.

"As a matter of fact I do." Cris said.

**If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty —"**

**"Take me?" said Hagrid, who was trembling. "Take me where?"**

**"For a short stretch only," said Fudge, not meeting Hagrid's eyes. "Not a punishment,**

"That place isn't a punishment, it's a hell hole." Sirius muttered his face going sheet white. Padfoot looked at his older self, he was really scared and he didn't want to know what he had to face in his future.

Keiran saw his dad's reaction and did something he hadn't done in a very long time. He laid his head on his shoulder and snuggled against him. Sirius was surprised but wrapped an arm around him.

**Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology —"**

**"Not Azkaban?" croaked Hagrid. **

"They can't do that to Hagrid." James cried.

"They did," Cris said.

"I heard them bringing him in." Sirius said.

"How long were you, was I in there?" Padfoot asked.

"Too long," Robin said.

**Before Fudge could answer, there was another loud rap on the door.**

**Dumbledore answered it. It was Cris' turn for an elbow in the ribs; she'd let out an audible gasp.**

"I heard you." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ron asked.

"I knew that you were there to make sure that Hagrid was okay." Dumbledore said. Cris and Ron turned red and turned away from everyone.

"You guys are really good friends." James said.

**Mr. Lucius Malfoy strode into Hagrid's hut, swathed in a long black travelling cloak, smiling a cold and satisfied smile. Fang started to growl. **

"I don't blame him." Sirius said.

"Bite him Fang," Padfoot snarled.

"No he won't, he's too much of a coward." Charlie said.

**"Already here, Fudge," he said approvingly. "Good, good…"**

**"What're you doin' here?" said Hagrid furiously. "Get outta my house!"**

"What is he doing there?" James asked.

"Nothing good, I'm sure." Remus said.

**"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your — er — d'you call this a house?" **

"Home is where the heart is." Cris said.

"That is very true, it is where you feel wanted and loved." Mrs. Weasley said.

"So basically the Burrow?" Cris asked. Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly and the twins hugged and kissed her.

**said Lucius Malfoy, sneering as he looked around the small cabin. "I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here."**

**"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" said Dumbledore. He spoke politely, but the fire was still blazing in his blue eyes.**

**"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore," said Malfoy lazily, taking out a long roll of parchment, "but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. **

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"There'll be even more attacks and possibly killings." Remus said.

"That's true," Sirius said.

"Nobody was killed though, right?" Lily asked.

"It came very close." McGonagall said.

"How close?" Tonks asked.

"A student was taken down into the chamber." Snape said. The ones who didn't know were wide eyed and the trio and Ginny were paled at the mention of the chamber.

**This is an Order of Suspension — you'll find all twelve signatures on it.**

"More like bribed." Mr. Weasley said.

"I don't doubt it." Sirius said.

**I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Two more this afternoon, wasn't it? At this rate, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school."**

"You would like that quite a lot." Sirius sneered.

"Wouldn't put it past him." James said.

**"Oh, now, see here, Lucius," said Fudge, looking alarmed, "Dumbledore suspended — no, no — last thing we want just now."**

**"The appointment — or suspension — of the headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy smoothly. "And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks —"**

"How can he stop them if he doesn't know where the chamber is to stop these attacks?" Bill asked.

"Good point." Padfoot said.

**"See here, Malfoy, if Dumbledore can't stop them," said Fudge, whose upper lip was sweating now, "I mean to say, who can?" **

"Two second years full of ambition." Dumbledore said.

"What did you two do?" Remus asked.

"Nothing too bad." Cris said.

"Do I even want to know?" Sirius asked.

"Probably not," Ron said.

**"That remains to be seen," said Mr. Malfoy with a nasty smile. "But as all twelve of us have voted —"**

**Hagrid leapt to his feet, his shaggy black head grazing the ceiling.**

**'An' how many did yeh have ter threaten an' blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy, eh?" **

"He's caught on quick." Moody said.

"Never accuse Hagrid of being slow." Cris said.

**he roared.**

**"Dear, dear, you know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid," said Mr. Malfoy. "I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all."**

**"Yeh can' take Dumbledore!" yelled Hagrid, making Fang the boarhound cower and whimper in his basket. "Take him away, an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killin' next!" **

"Listen to Hagrid." Lily begged.

"Mum, this has already happened." Cris said.

"I know, one could hope though." Lily said.

**"Calm yourself, Hagrid," said Dumbledore sharply. He looked at Lucius Malfoy.**

**"If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside —"**

**"But —" stuttered Fudge.**

**"No!" growled Hagrid.**

**Dumbledore had not taken his bright blue eyes off Lucius Malfoy's cold grey ones.**

**"However," said Dumbledore, speaking very slowly and clearly so that none of them could miss a word, "you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me… Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." **

"What does that mean?" Padfoot asked.

"Exactly as it sounds." Lily said.

"I still don't get it." Padfoot whispered to Moony.

"You don't get a lot of things." Moony said.

**For a second, Cris was almost sure Dumbledore's eyes flickered toward the corner where she and Ron were hidden.**

**"Admirable sentiments," said Malfoy, bowing. "We shall all miss your — er — highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope your successor will manage to prevent any — ah — killings."**

**He strode to the cabin door, opened it, and bowed Dumbledore out. Fudge, fiddling with his bowler, waited for Hagrid to go ahead of him, but Hagrid stood his ground, took a deep breath, and said carefully, "If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right. That's all I'm sayin'." **

"That one is easy enough to understand." James said.

"It's Hagrid, of course it would be easy to understand." Moony said.

**Fudge stared at him in amazement.**

**"All right, I'm comin', said Hagrid, pulling on his moleskin overcoat. But as he was about to follow Fudge through the door, he stopped again and said loudly, "An' someone'll need ter feed Fang while I'm away." **

"So he leaves that job for you two?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Yep," Cris and Ron said.

"That's a good thing, I think. At least it's Fang and not some other dangerous creature." Lily said.

"Well technically any animal can be dangerous; it just depends on the training." Hermione said.

"Well said," Remus said.

**The door banged shut and Ron pulled off the Invisibility Cloak.**

**"We're in trouble now," Ron said hoarsely. "No Dumbledore. They might as well close the school tonight. There'll be an attack a day with him gone."**

**Fang started howling, scratching at the closed door.**

"Well that's the chapter." Teddy said.

"That was certainly an informative chapter." Remus said.

"I'm next." Kingsley said. Teddy handed the book to him and Kingsley started reading.


	37. Chapter 15: Aragog

"**Chapter 15: Aragog," **Kingsley read.

"What's Aragog?" Padfoot asked.

"Not what who." Cris said.

"Alright then, who's Aragog?" James asked.

"Someone you don't want to meet." Ron said with a shudder.

**Summer was creeping over the grounds around the castle; sky and lake alike turned periwinkle blue and flowers large as cabbages burst into bloom in the greenhouses. But with no Hagrid visible from the castle windows, striding the grounds with Fang at his heels, the scene didn't look right to Cris; **

"It wouldn't be right." James said.

"I can't picture Hogwarts without Hagrid." Padfoot said.

"It did seem a lot worse without him there." Fred said.

"Like this thing wouldn't be caught even though we were told that they took Hagrid into custody." George said.

**no better, in fact, than the inside of the castle, where things were so horribly wrong. **

"I can imagine." Lily J said.

"It didn't seem right." Neville said.

**Cris and Ron had tried to visit Hermione, but visitors were now barred from the hospital wing.**

**"We're taking no more chances," Madam Pomfrey told them severely through a crack in the infirmary door. "No, I'm sorry, there's every chance the attacker might come back to finish these people off…" **

"I don't think whoever is doing this would go back after them." Lily said.

"Do you really think that or are you just hoping?" James asked.

"Just hoping, but I know because Hermione was one of them and she is in this room with us." Lily said.

"Good point," James said.

**With Dumbledore gone, fear had spread as never before, so that the sun warming the castle walls outside seemed to stop at the mullioned windows. There was barely a face to be seen in the school that didn't look worried and tense, and any laughter that rang through the corridors sounded shrill and unnatural and was quickly stifled. **

"Sounds like our time." Padfoot said.

"Yeah, many people were very tense about this whole war. This reminds me of that." James said.

"That sucks." Fred said.

"We would be trying with all our might to get people to laugh." George said.

"That's exactly why we play pranks." Moony said.

**Cris constantly repeated Dumbledore's final words to herself **_**"I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me… Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."**_** But what good were these words? Who exactly were they supposed to ask for help, when everyone was just as confused and scared as they were?**

**Hagrid's hint about the spiders was far easier to understand.**

"Of course it was," Fred said.

"Hagrid's hints are far easier to understand." George said.

**The trouble was; there didn't seem to be a single spider left in the castle to follow. Cris looked everywhere she went, helped (rather reluctantly) by Ron. **

"Your fear seems really bad." Lily said.

"Rose and Hugo inherited it." Teddy said.

"My kids?" Ron asked.

"Yours and Hermione's did you two tell them about…?" Keiran asked.

"No we forgot to mention it." Teddy said.

"Forgot to mention what?" everyone asked.

"Aunt Hermione's pregnant; she and mum are due at the same time." Lily J said.

"Was that planned or was it a complete accident?" Hermione asked.

"Well I'm not exactly sure. All we were told was that Aunt Hermione had problems getting pregnant all three times." Keiran said.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Ron and Cris asked.

"We're not exactly sure; Mum, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione don't like to talk about it." Lily J said.

"I think it happened in their seventh year." Keiran said.

"Can I continue now?" Kingsley asked. Everyone nodded and he continued reading.

**They were hampered, of course, by the fact that they weren't allowed to wander off on their own but had to move around the castle in a pack with the other Gryffindors. Most of their fellow students seemed glad that they were being shepherded from class to class by teachers, but Cris found it very irksome.**

"I can see that. But they are doing it for your safety." Lily said.

"I know, but you try going to the bathroom when a teacher is there." Cris said.

"Yeah, I can understand that." Lily J said.

**One person, however, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the atmosphere of terror and suspicion. **

"One guess who that might be." Padfoot said.

"Why were you doing that anyway?" Cris asked.

"To keep up the image." Draco said.

"Yeah, people will talk when this is all done with." Neville said.

"We can handle it." Cris said.

**Draco Malfoy was strutting around the school as though he had just been appointed Head Boy. Cris didn't realize what he was so pleased about until the Potions lesson about two weeks after Dumbledore and Hagrid had left, when, sitting right behind Malfoy, Cris overheard him gloating to Crabbe and Goyle.**

**"I always thought Father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore," he said, not troubling to keep his voice down.**

**"I told you he thinks Dumbledore's the worst headmaster the school's ever had. Maybe we'll get a decent headmaster now. Someone who won't want the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won't last long, she's only filling in…" **

"Too bad it does get closed and the monster killed." Cris said in mock sadness.

"How do you know that the monster was killed?" Lily asked.

"Um, I plead the fifth." Cris said.

"The fifth?" everyone asked.

"It's part of the American Bill of Rights. The fifth amendment states that you don't have to answer even though you know anyway." Hermione said.

"So how do you know?" James asked.

"Wait for a chapter or two." Cris said.

**Snape swept past Cris, making no comment about Hermione's empty seat and cauldron.**

**"Sir," said Malfoy loudly. "Sir, why don't you apply for the headmaster's job?"**

**"Now, now, Malfoy," said Snape, though he couldn't suppress a thin-lipped smile. "Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I daresay he'll be back with us soon enough." **

"And the school would be in trouble the day that Snape becomes headmaster." Sirius said. Everyone didn't notice the look between the three future kids.

**"Yeah, right," said Malfoy, smirking. "I expect you'd have Father's vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job— I'll tell Father you're the best teacher here, sir —"**

**Snape smirked as he swept off around the dungeon, fortunately not spotting Seamus Finnigan, who was pretending to vomit into his cauldron.**

**"I'm quite surprised the Mudbloods **

"I didn't hear this otherwise I would have told him off." Snape said.

"You didn't have a problem with it last year." James sneered. Lily looked away but it looked like she was going to cry.

"You called my mum that?" Cris asked wide eyed at the potion's master.

"And I regretted it since your mother died; I never got the chance to apologize to her." Snape said. Everyone was shocked at the sadness in his voice.

**haven't all packed their bags by now," Malfoy went on. "Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn't Granger —"**

**The bell rang at that moment, which was lucky; at Malfoy's last words, Ron had leapt off his stool, and in the scramble to collect bags and books, his attempts to reach Malfoy went unnoticed.**

**"Let me at him," Ron growled as Cris and Dean hung onto his arms. **

"You know, you're strong for someone so short." Ron said. Cris glared at him and reached over and punched him on the arm.

**"I don't care, I don't need my wand, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands —" **

"I think that is when the crush started." Cris whispered to Fred and George.

"I agree," Fred said.

"They just need to buck up," George said.

"And kiss already," the said together.

Hermione hugged Ron and he smiled as she whispered 'thank you,' I his ear.

**"Hurry up, I've got to take you all to Herbology," barked Snape over the class's heads, and off they marched, with Cris, Ron, and Dean bringing up the rear, Ron still trying to get loose. It was only safe to let go of him when Snape had seen them out of the castle and they were making their way across the vegetable patch toward the greenhouses.**

**The Herbology class was very subdued; there were now two missing from their number, Justin and Hermione.**

**Professor Sprout set them all to work pruning the Abyssinian Shrivelfigs. Cris went to tip an armful of withered stalks onto the compost heap and found herself face-to-face with Ernie Macmillan.**

"What is he doin now?" Sirius asked.

"He's not going to blame you is he?" Lily asked.

"He would be crazy if he thought that Cris would go after her best friends." Remus said.

**Ernie took a deep breath and said, very formally, "I just want to say, Cris, that I'm sorry I ever suspected you. I know you'd never attack Hermione Granger, and I apologize for all the stuff I said. We're all in the same boat now, and, well —"**

**He held out a pudgy hand, and Cris shook it. **

"You're way to forgiving." Remus said with a smiled.

"Is that a good thing?" Cris asked.

"Yes and no. Just make sure that you actually know the person, alright." Remus said. Cris nodded and Kingsley continued to read.

**Ernie and his friend Hannah came to work at the same Shrivelfig as Cris and Ron.**

**"That Draco Malfoy character," said Ernie, breaking off dead twigs, "he seems very pleased about all this, doesn't he? D'you know, I think he might be Slytherin's heir."**

**"That's clever of you," said Ron, who didn't seem to have forgiven Ernie as readily as Cris.**

"No, he seemed out of his mind at first." Ron said.

"Ernie is cool now." Keiran said.

"After the war, everyone gets together to celebrate the defeat of Voldemort but also mourn those who died in the first and second war." Teddy said.

"Besides, everyone deserves a second chance." Lily J said.

"That's true," Cris said with a smile.

"Some people not all." Ron said.

**"Do you think it's Malfoy, Cris?" Ernie asked.**

**"No," said Cris, so firmly that Ernie and Hannah stared.**

**A second later, Cris spotted something.**

**Several large spiders were scuttling over the ground on the other side of the glass, moving in an unnaturally straight line as though taking the shortest route to a prearranged meeting. Cris hit Ron over the hand with her pruning shears. **

"You know, that really hurt." Ron said.

"Sorry, I was just trying to get her attention." Cris said with a smile.

"Note to self," Fred started.

"Never give Cris pruning shears." George finished. They smiled at each other and Cris slapped them.

**"Ouch! What're you —"**

**Cris pointed out the spiders, following their progress with his eyes screwed up against the sun.**

**"Oh, yeah," said Ron, trying, and failing, to look pleased. "But we can't follow them now —"**

**Ernie and Hannah were listening curiously.**

**Cris' eyes narrowed as she focused on the spiders. If they pursued their fixed course, there could be no doubt about where they would end up.**

**"Looks like they're heading for the Forbidden Forest…"**

**And Ron looked even unhappier about that.**

"You two go into the forest again?" Sirius asked.

"Technically it was my first time, Cris' third." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron." Cris said glaring mockingly at her friend.

"How many times do the three of you go in there?" Mrs. Weasley asked solemnly.

"Once or twice." Cris said.

"What are we going to with you three?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Love us," the trio said. The adults in the room shook their heads with smiles plastered on their faces.

**At the end of the lesson Professor Sprout escorted the class to their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Cris and Ron lagged behind the others so they could talk out of earshot.**

**"We'll have to use the Invisibility Cloak again," Cris told Ron. "We can take Fang with us. He's used to going into the forest with Hagrid, he might be some help."**

**"Right," said Ron, who was twirling his wand nervously in his fingers. **

"Did you know you do that when you're nervous?" Cris asked.

"No, you twirl your hair when you're nervous." Ron said.

"You pay attention, good." Cris said with a smile.

"What does Hermione do?" Sirius asked.

"She bites her nails." Cris said.

"Cris!" Hermione shouted.

"You do," Cris said. Hermione crossed her arms and let Kingsley continue reading as she glared playfully at Cris.

**"Er — aren't there — aren't there supposed to be werewolves in the forest?" he added as they took their usual places at the back of Lockhart's classroom.**

**"It's not a full moon tonight," Cris said, "There are good things in there, too. The centaurs are all right, and the unicorns…"**

**Ron had never been into the Forbidden Forest before. Cris had entered it only once and had hoped never to do so again. **

"You forgot about the time where you followed Snape right?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Cris said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Everyone forgets something's. It's normal." Lily said.

**Lockhart bounded into the room and the class stared at him. Every other teacher in the place was looking grimmer than usual, but Lockhart appeared nothing short of buoyant.**

**"Come now," he cried, beaming around him. "Why all these long faces?"**

**People swapped exasperated looks, but nobody answered.**

**"Don't you people realize," said Lockhart, speaking slowly, as though they were all a bit dim, "the danger has passed! The culprit has been taken away —"**

**"Says who?" said Dean Thomas loudly.**

**"My dear young man, the Minister of Magic wouldn't have taken Hagrid if he hadn't been one hundred percent sure that he was guilty," **

"Yeah right Fudge will throw anyone in prison if they had at least one conviction." Cris said.

"That's true," Sirius said.

**said Lockhart, in the tone of someone explaining that one and one made two.**

**"Oh, yes he would," said Ron, even more loudly than Dean.**

**"I flatter myself I know a touch more about Hagrid's arrest than you do, Mr. Weasley," said Lockhart in a self-satisfied tone. **

"Really, we didn't read that you were there under an invisibility cloak or concealment charms." Bill said.

"Besides Dumbledore would have noticed if he was there but he didn't say anything." Hermione said.

**Ron started to say that he didn't think so, somehow, but stopped in midsentence when Cris kicked him hard under the desk.**

**"We weren't there, remember?" Cris muttered.**

**But Lockhart's disgusting cheeriness, his hints that he had always thought Hagrid was no good, his confidence that the whole business was now at an end, irritated Cris so much that she yearned to throw Gadding with Ghouls right in Lockhart's stupid face.**

"You should have done that, it would have been hilarious." Neville said.

**Instead she contented herself with scrawling a note to Ron: **_**Let's do it tonight**_**.**

"That makes it sound really dirty." Charlie said with a smile.

"Ew, I would never do that with Ron, but apparently I have with the twins since we have six kids." Cris said. She arranged her face to reveal nothing about what happened last night. The twins did as well, and they pulled it off.

"Don't worry dad, you tore into them after she found out she was pregnant with Lily and James." Keiran said.

"What about Moony?" James asked.

"He did too." Teddy said covering the fact that his parents were dead.

**Ron read the message, swallowed hard, and looked sideways at the empty seat usually filled by Hermione. The sight seemed to stiffen his resolve, and he nodded. **

Hermione griped his hand and gave him a smile. Ron smiled back and Kingsley continued reading.

**The Gryffindor common room was always very crowded these days, because from six o'clock onward the Gryffindors had nowhere else to go. **

"I have never seen it so crowded." Fred said.

"It wasn't fun." George said.

"It wasn't meant to be fun." McGonagall said.

"It was for your safety." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But still, everyone has to have some fun in their lives." The twins said.

**They also had plenty to talk about, with the result that the common room often didn't empty until past midnight. Cris went to get the Invisibility Cloak out of her trunk right after dinner, and spent the evening sitting on it, waiting for the room to clear. Fred and George challenged Cris and Ron to a few games of Exploding Snap, and Ginny sat watching them, very subdued in Hermione's usual chair. **

"It wasn't very exciting," Ginny said.

"It was meant as a distraction," Fred said.

"Which didn't work," George said.

"Sorry," Cris and Ron said.

**Cris and Ron kept losing on purpose, trying to finish the games quickly, but even so, it was well past midnight when Fred, George, and Ginny finally went to bed.**

"If you two had known would you have stopped them?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I don't know," Fred said.

"Or we might have come with them." George said.

"I wish you two had come with us." Ron said.

"Would have been helpful." Cris said.

**Cris and Ron waited for the distant sounds of two dormitory doors closing before seizing the cloak, throwing it over themselves, and climbing through the portrait hole.**

**It was another difficult journey through the castle, dodging all the teachers. At last they reached the entrance hall, slid back the lock on the oak front doors, squeezed between them, trying to stop any creaking, and stepped out into the moonlit grounds.**

**"'Course," said Ron abruptly as they strode across the black grass, "we might get to the forest and find there's nothing to follow. Those spiders might not've been going there at all. I know it looked like they were moving in that sort of general direction, but…"**

**His voice trailed away hopefully.**

**They reached Hagrid's house, sad and sorry-looking with its blank windows. When Cris pushed the door open, Fang went mad with joy at the sight of them. Worried he might wake everyone at the castle with his deep, booming barks; they hastily fed him treacle fudge from a tin on the mantelpiece, which glued his teeth together. **

"Well that's one way to shut a dog up." Remus said.

"You didn't have to be mean about it." Sirius said.

"It didn't hurt him." Cris said.

"I really hope it didn't." Sirius said.

**Cris left the Invisibility Cloak on Hagrid's table. There would be no need for it in the pitch-dark forest.**

**"C'mon, Fang, we're going for a walk," said Cris, patting her leg, and Fang bounded happily out of the house behind them, dashed to the edge of the forest, and lifted his leg against a large sycamore tree.**

**Cris took out her wand, murmured, "Lumos!" and a tiny light appeared at the end of it, just enough to let them watch the path for signs of spiders.**

**"Good thinking," said Ron. "I'd light mine, too, but you know — it'd probably blow up or something…"**

**Cris tapped Ron on the shoulder, pointing at the grass. Two solitary spiders were hurrying away from the wand light into the shade of the trees.**

**"Okay," Ron sighed as though resigned to the worst, "I'm ready. Let's go."**

"I don't think either of us were ready for what was to come." Cris said.

"I agree one hundred percent." Ron said.

"What did you face?" everyone asked.

"Something worthy of someone's worst fear." Cris said.

"What?" they asked.

"Read and all shall be revealed." Cris said mysteriously.

"I really hate that." James said.

**So, with Fang scampering around them, sniffing tree roots and leaves, they entered the forest. By the glow of Cris' wand, they followed the steady trickle of spiders moving along the path. They walked behind them for about twenty minutes, not speaking, listening hard for noises other than breaking twigs and rustling leaves. Then, when the trees had become thicker than ever, so that the stars overhead were no longer visible, and Cris' wand shone alone in the sea of dark, **

"Way to be ominous." Keiran said with a slight shudder.

"That does sound ominous. What could they come across in the forest?" Tonks asked.

"Nothing good," Sirius said.

**they saw their spider guides leaving the path.**

**Cris paused, trying to see where the spiders were going, but everything outside her little sphere of light was pitch-black. She had never been this deep into the forest before. She could vividly remember Hagrid advising her not to leave the forest path last time she'd been in here. But Hagrid was miles away now, probably sitting in a cell in Azkaban, and he had also said to follow the spiders.**

**Something wet touched Cris' hand and she jumped backward, crushing Ron's foot, but it was only Fang's nose. **

"Jumpy aren't you?" Charlie asked.

"You would be too." Cris said.

"You're probably right." Charlie said cowering slightly under her glare.

**"What d'you reckon?" Cris said to Ron, whose eyes she could just make out, reflecting the light from her wand.**

**"We've come this far," said Ron.**

**So they followed the darting shadows of the spiders into the trees. They couldn't move very quickly now; there were tree roots and stumps in their way, barely visible in the near blackness. **

"I would be tripping left and right." Tonks said.

"So that's where Teddy gets it from." Lily J said.

"That's not cool." Teddy said crossing his arms.

**Cris could feel Fang's hot breath on her hand. More than once, they had to stop, so that Cris could crouch down and find the spiders in the wand light.**

**They walked for what seemed like at least half an hour, their robes snagging on low-slung branches and brambles. After a while, they noticed that the ground seemed to be sloping downward, though the trees were as thick as ever.**

**Then Fang suddenly let loose a great, echoing bark, making both Cris and Ron jump out of their skins.**

**"What?" said Ron loudly, looking around into the pitch-dark, and gripping Cris' elbow very hard.**

"Please don't let it be horrible or something murderous." Lily said.

"Don't say that!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"Nothing too bad happened." Cris said.

"What do you classify as bad?" Sirius asked.

"It seems your classification is different to others." Remus said.

"Us not getting killed and escaping the forest from something you don't want to face." Cris said.

"You're leaving something out." James said.

"Well yeah, but you are going to have to read in order to figure it out." Ron said.

**"There's something moving over there," Cris breathed. "Listen… sounds like something big…"**

"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Something very helpful." Cris said.

**They listened. Some distance to their right, the something big was snapping branches as it carved a path through the trees.**

**"Oh, no," said Ron. "Oh, no, oh, no, oh —"**

**"Shut up," said Cris frantically. "It'll hear you."**

**"Hear me?" said Ron in an unnaturally high voice. "It's already heard Fang!"**

**The darkness seemed to be pressing on their eyeballs as they stood, terrified, waiting. There was a strange rumbling noise and then silence.**

**"What d'you think it's doing?" said Cris.**

**"Probably getting ready to pounce," said Ron.**

"Don't say that!" Sirius said.

"Sorry, it was just what popped into my mind." Ron said.

"It was something good right?" the twins asked. They gripped Cris to them and she sighed but relaxed into them.

"Yes, it's something good; you can stop worrying, well at this part." Cris said.

**They waited, shivering, hardly daring to move.**

**"D'you think it's gone?" Cris whispered.**

**"Dunno —"**

**Then, to their right, came a sudden blaze of light, so bright in the darkness that both of them flung up their hands to shield their eyes. Fang yelped and tried to run, but got lodged in a tangle of thorns and yelped even louder.**

**"Cris!" Ron shouted, his voice breaking with relief "Cris, it's our car!" **

"Really?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yeah," Cris and Ron said.

"It has a mind of its own now?" Remus asked.

"I'm not really sure; I didn't exactly ask it as we were leaving the forest." Cris said sarcastically.

**"What?"**

**"Come on!"**

**Cris blundered after Ron toward the light, stumbling and tripping, and a moment later they had emerged into a clearing.**

**Mr. Weasley's car was standing, empty, in the middle of a circle of thick trees under a roof of dense branches, its headlights ablaze. As Ron walked, open-mouthed, toward it, it moved slowly toward him, exactly like a large, turquoise dog greeting its owner.**

"I love your analogies Bolt." Hermione said.

"I try," Cris said with a smile.

**"It's been here all the time!" said Ron delightedly, walking around the car. "Look at it. The forest's turned it wild…"**

**The sides of the car were scratched and smeared with mud. Apparently it had taken to trundling around the forest on its own. Fang didn't seem at all keen on it; he kept close to Cris, who could feel him quivering.**

"Well he hasn't seen a car before, so it's natural for him to be scared." Charlie said.

"I've seen it happen before, mum, dad and papa caved and got James and I a puppy for our birthday. Auntie Gwen got him for us so he wasn't used to magic." Lily J said.

"What kind of dog?" Cris asked.

"A black lap, we named him Snuffles." Lily J said. Sirius sprewed out his water that he had just drank and began laughing.

"Is he okay?" Bill asked.

"Yes, he'll be just fine." Robin said.

**Her breathing slowing down again, Cris stuffed her wand back into her robes.**

**"And we thought it was going to attack us!" said Ron, leaning against the car and patting it. "I wondered where it had gone!"**

**Cris squinted around on the floodlit ground for signs of more spiders, but they had all scuttled away from the glare of the headlights.**

**"We've lost the trail," she said. "C'mon, let's go and find them."**

**Ron didn't speak. He didn't move. His eyes were fixed on a point some ten feet above the forest floor, right behind Cris. His face was livid with terror.**

"Oh Merlin, what is it?" Bill asked.

"Something we never want to come across again." Cris shivered.

"If Cris is scared of it then we do have something to worry about." Robin said.

"True, nothing much scares her." Sirius said.

**Cris didn't even have time to turn around. There was a loud clicking noise and suddenly she felt something long and hairy seize her around the middle and lift her off the ground, so that she was hanging facedown. **

The twins gripped her wishing they had gone with them after all.

"You two weren't seriously hurt were you?" Tonks asked.

"No, just scared beyond our wits, or should I say Ron's wits." Cris said.

"Not cool Cris, not cool." Ron said.

"I know, I was scared to but not as scared as you." Cris said.

"Alright, I'll give you that." Ron conceded.

**Struggling, terrified, she heard more clicking, and saw Ron's legs leave the ground, too, heard Fang whimpering and howling — next moment, she was being swept away into the dark trees.**

**Head hanging, Cris saw that what had hold of her was marching on six immensely long, hairy legs, **

"What in the world?" Sirius asked.

"It's something that Ron fears." Cris said.

"Spiders," Fred said.

"But what kind of spiders get that big?" George asked.

"Acromantulas," Charlie said.

"In other words, huge ass spiders." James said.

"No kidding," Ron muttered.

**the front two clutching her tightly below a pair of shining black pincers. Behind her, she could hear another of the creatures, no doubt carrying Ron. They were moving into the very heart of the forest. **

"We're going to end up back there," Ron said.

"Why do you say that?" Bill asked.

"Just a feeling I have." Ron said. Cris and Hermione shared a look before Hermione wrote this down as well.

**Cris could hear Fang fighting to free himself from a third monster, whining loudly, but Cris couldn't have yelled even if she had wanted to; she seemed to have left her voice back with the car in the clearing.**

**She never knew how long she was in the creature's clutches; she only knew that the darkness suddenly lifted enough for her to see that the leaf-strewn ground was now swarming with spiders. Craning her neck sideways, she realized that they had reached the ridge of a vast hollow, a hollow that had been cleared of trees, so that the stars shone brightly onto the worst scene she had ever laid eyes on.**

**Spiders. Not tiny spiders like those surging over the leaves below. Spiders the size of carthorses, eight-eyed, eight-legged, black, hairy, gigantic. The massive specimen that was carrying Cris made its way down the steep slope toward a misty, domed web in the very center of the hollow, while its fellows closed in all around it, clicking their pincers excitedly at the sight of its load. **

"God, I'd be surprised if neither of you had nightmares after this." Kingsley said.

"Well I did, I have no idea about Cris." Ron said.

"I think I might have, but I don't exactly remember." Cris said with a thoughtful look.

"I would have if I were you." Draco said.

"I'm not exactly surprised by that." Cris said.

**Cris fell to the ground on all fours as the spider released her, she quickly moved her hair out of her eyes. Ron and Fang thudded down next to her. Fang wasn't howling anymore, but cowering silently on the spot. Ron looked exactly like Cris felt. His mouth was stretched wide in a kind of silent scream and his eyes were popping. **

"It was my worst nightmare come true." Ron muttered.

"It's alright; I highly doubt that we will have to deal with them again." Hermione said.

"You don't know that for sure." Ron said his eyes wide with fear again.

"Well I can tell you that you deal with them directly." Teddy said.

"Oh good," Ron said weakly.

**Cris suddenly realized that the spider that had dropped her was saying something. It had been hard to tell, because he clicked his pincers with every word he spoke.**

**"Aragog!" it called. "Aragog!"**

"They can talk?" Sirius asked surprised.

"First I've heard of it." Charlie said.

"How long have they been in the forest?" Bill asked.

"Over fifty years." Cris said.

"Well that makes some sense." Charlie said.

**And from the middle of the misty, domed web, a spider the size of a small elephant emerged, very slowly. There was gray in the black of his body and legs, and each of the eyes on his ugly, pincered head was milky white. He was blind.**

"This is Aragog?" Padfoot asked faintly.

"Yes," Cris said quietly.

"How are you getting out of this one?" Moony asked.

"With luck." Ron said.

**"What is it?" he said, clicking his pincers rapidly.**

**"Humans," clicked the spider who had caught Cris.**

**"Is it Hagrid?" said Aragog, moving closer, his eight milky eyes wandering vaguely.**

**"Strangers," clicked the spider who had brought Ron.**

**"Kill them," clicked Aragog fretfully. "I was sleeping…"**

**"We're friends of Hagrid's," Cris shouted. Her heart seemed to have left her chest to pound in her throat. **

"Good, keep him talking," Moody said.

"You're getting a lot of compliments," Fred whispered.

"From Mad-Eye," George finished.

"I know." Cris whispered back

**Click, click, click went the pincers of the spiders all around the hollow.**

**Aragog paused.**

**"Hagrid has never sent others into our hollow before," he said slowly.**

**"Hagrid's in trouble," said Cris, breathing very fast. "That's why we've come." **

"At least one of you kept their heads." Lily said.

"What can I say; I'm good in intense situations." Cris said.

"And that is a very good thing." James said.

**"In trouble?" said the aged spider, and Cris thought she heard concern beneath the clicking pincers. **

"At least he cares about Hagrid." Teddy said.

"I think it would only be Hagrid." Sirius said.

"That does seem likely." Remus said.

**"But why has he sent you?"**

**Cris thought of getting to her feet but decided against it; she didn't think her legs would support her. So she spoke from the ground, as calmly as she could. **

"You were really calm through all of that." Ron said.

"Someone had to be." Cris said with a shrug.

"I'm thankful she was." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"They think, up at the school, that Hagrid's been setting a — a — something on students. They've taken him to Azkaban."**

**Aragog clicked his pincers furiously, and all around the hollow the sound was echoed by the crowd of spiders; it was like applause, except applause didn't usually make Cris feel sick with fear. **

"You're getting information out of him even though you're afraid?" Padfoot asked.

"That's the whole reason we went in there to begin with." Cris said.

"You're one strange girl." Padfoot said.

"But she's our strange girl." The twins said together.

**"But that was years ago," said Aragog fretfully. "Years and years ago. I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school. They believed that I was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free."**

**"And you… you didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets?" said Cris, who could feel cold sweat on her forehead.**

**"I!" said Aragog, clicking angrily. "I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveler gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man. **

"That he is." Charlie said.

"He's someone that you would want on your side no matter what." Cris said.

"No kidding, I wouldn't want him mad at me." Sirius said.

"I don't think anyone would." James said.

**When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid's goodness…" **

"I think we should watch Hagrid is doing from now on." McGonagall said.

"I think we should as well." Snape said. Dumbledore looked solemn and nodded in agreement.

**Cris summoned what remained of her courage.**

**"So you never — never attacked anyone?"**

**"Never," croaked the old spider. "It would have been my instinct, but out of respect for Hagrid, I never harmed a human. The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our kind like the dark and the quiet…"**

**"But then… Do you know what did kill that girl?" said Cris. "Because whatever it is, it's back and attacking people again —"**

**Her words were drowned by a loud outbreak of clicking and the rustling of many long legs shifting angrily; large black shapes shifted all around her. **

"So whatever it is, spiders are terrified of it and it petrifies people. I can't think of any snake that does that." Remus said.

**"The thing that lives in the castle," said Aragog, "is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Well do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school."**

**"What is it?" said Cris urgently.**

**More loud clicking, more rustling; the spiders seemed to be closing in.**

**"We do not speak of it!" said Aragog fiercely. "We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dread creature, though he asked me, many times." **

"So you don't find out yet." James said.

"When do you find out?" Padfoot asked.

"The next day." Cris said.

"Who do you find it out from?" Lily asked.

"Hermione like always." Ron said.

"But isn't she petrified in the hospital wing?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah," the trio said.

**Cris didn't want to press the subject, not with the spiders pressing closer on all sides. Aragog seemed to be tired of talking. He was backing slowly into his domed web, but his fellow spiders continued to inch slowly toward Cris and Ron.**

**"We'll just go, then," Cris called desperately to Aragog, hearing leaves rustling behind her.**

**"Go?" said Aragog slowly. "I think not…"**

**"But — but —"**

**"My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid." **

"Get the hell out of there!" everyone yelled.

"We're sitting right here!" Cris and Ron yelled back.

"Sorry," they said.

**Cris spun around. Feet away, towering above her was a solid wall of spiders, clicking, their many eyes gleaming in their ugly black heads.**

**Even as she reached for her wand, Cris knew it was no good, there were too many of them, but as she tried to stand, ready to die fighting, **

"Why is it that you are always in these types of situations?" Sirius asked faintly.

"My luck," Cris said.

"I really hate your luck then." Remus said.

**a loud, long note sounded, and a blaze of light flamed through the hollow.**

**Mr. Weasley's car was thundering down the slope, **

"The car saved you?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yep, it's actually a really thing that we took the car to school that year." Cris said.

"Thank goodness," Mrs. Weasley, Lily, Tonks, Robin and McGonagall said.

**headlights glaring, its horn screeching, knocking spiders aside; several were thrown onto their backs, their endless legs waving in the air. The car screeched to a halt in front of Cris and Ron and the doors flew open.**

**"Get Fang!" Cris yelled, diving into the front seat; Ron seized the boarhound around the middle and threw him, yelping, into the back of the car — the doors slammed shut — Ron didn't touch the accelerator but the car didn't need him; the engine roared and they were off, hitting more spiders. **

"The car really does have a mind of its own." Bill said.

"It's a good thing too." Sirius said faintly.

"Now they can get out of there safely." Lily said.

**They sped up the slope, out of the hollow, and they were soon crashing through the forest, branches whipping the windows as the car wound its way cleverly through the widest gaps, following a path it obviously knew.**

**Cris looked sideways at Ron. His mouth was still open in the silent scream, but his eyes weren't popping anymore.**

**"Are you okay?"**

**Ron stared straight ahead, unable to speak.**

**They smashed their way through the undergrowth, Fang howling loudly in the back seat, and Cris saw the side mirror snap off as they squeezed past a large oak. After ten noisy, rocky minutes, the trees thinned, and Cris could again see patches of sky.**

"Thank god you're almost out of there." James said.

"All the times we've been in there and we haven't seen any of those monster spiders in there." Padfoot whispered.

"No kidding," James whispered back.

**The car stopped so suddenly that they were nearly thrown into the windshield. They had reached the edge of the forest. Fang flung himself at the window in his anxiety to get out, and when Cris opened the door, he shot off through the trees to Hagrid's house, tail between his legs. Cris got out too, and after a minute or so, Ron seemed to regain the feeling in his limbs and followed, still stiff-necked and staring. Cris gave the car a grateful pat as it reversed back into the forest and disappeared from view. **

"And it's gone again." Charlie said.

"No you're not going in there to get that damn car." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I wasn't going to." Mr. Weasley said.

"Good," Mrs. Weasley said.

**Cris went back into Hagrid's cabin to get the Invisibility Cloak. Fang was trembling under a blanket in his basket. When Cris got outside again, she found Ron being violent sick in the pumpkin patch. **

"I don't blame him." Bill said.

"Anyone would be," Charlie said.

"Just don't tell Hagrid." James said.

"I don't think we did." Hermione said.

**"Follow the spiders," said Ron weakly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "I'll never forgive Hagrid. We're lucky to be alive."**

**"I bet he thought Aragog wouldn't hurt friends of his," said Cris.**

**"That's exactly Hagrid's problem!" said Ron, thumping the wall of the cabin. "He always thinks monsters aren't as bad as they're made out, and look where it's got him! A cell in Azkaban!" He was shivering uncontrollably now. "What was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out, I'd like to know?"**

**"That Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets," said Cris, throwing the cloak over Ron and prodding him in the arm to make him walk. "He was innocent."**

**Ron gave a loud snort. Evidently, hatching Aragog in a cupboard wasn't his idea of being innocent.**

**"We thought he been framed anyway," Ron said. **

**"And now we know for definite," Cris said.**

**As the castle loomed nearer Cris twitched the cloak to make sure their feet were hidden, then pushed the creaking front doors ajar. They walked carefully back across the entrance hall and up the marble staircase, holding their breath as they passed corridors where watchful sentries were walking. At last they reached the safety of the Gryffindor common room, where the fire had burned itself into glowing ash. They took off the cloak and climbed the winding stair to their dormitory.**

**Ron fell onto his bed without bothering to get undressed. Cris, however, didn't feel very sleepy. She sat on the edge of her four-poster, thinking hard about everything Aragog had said.**

**The creature that was lurking somewhere in the castle, she thought, sounded like a sort of monster Voldemort — even other monsters didn't want to name it. **

"That's a good description of it." Ginny said.

"Yeah," Cris said.

**But she and Ron were no closer to finding out what it was, or how it petrified its victims. **

**Cris swung her legs up onto her bed and leaned back against her pillows, watching the moon glinting at her through the tower window.**

**She couldn't see what else they could do. They had hit dead ends everywhere. Riddle had caught the wrong person, the Heir of Slytherin had got off, and no one could tell whether it was the same person, or a different one, who had opened the Chamber this time. There was nobody else to ask. Cris lay down, still thinking about what Aragog had said.**

**She was becoming drowsy when what seemed like their very last hope occurred to her, and she suddenly sat bolt upright. **

"What did you think of?" Remus asked.

"The dead girl found in the bathroom." Cris said.

"Why did you think of that?" Padfoot asked.

"What if she's still there?" Moony asked.

"You don't think…" James said. Cris nodded and Kingsley continued reading.

**"Ron," she hissed through the dark, "Ron —"**

**Ron woke with a yelp like Fang's, stared wildly around, and saw Cris.**

"You scared the bloody hell out of me." Ron said.

"Sorry," Cris said.

**"Ron — that girl who died. Aragog said she was found in a bathroom," said Cris, ignoring Neville's snuffling snores from the corner. "What if she never left the bathroom? What if she's still there?" **

"Myrtle!" everyone realized.

"Yep," Cris said.

"You put things together really well." Tonks said.

"I think she does better than some Aurors." Kingsley said. Cris blushed and Kingsley continued reading.

**Ron rubbed his eyes, frowning through the moonlight. And then he understood, too.**

**"You don't think — not Moaning Myrtle?" **

"Wow, even Ron caught on." Charlie said.

"That's the chapter," Kingsley said. He passed the book over to Moody who opened it and began to read the next chapter.


	38. Chapter 16: The Chamber of Secrets

"**Chapter 16: The Chamber of Secrets," **Moody read.

"Are you trying to give me grey hairs?" Sirius asked.

"Not intentionally." Cris said.

"Well you're doing a damn good job of it." Sirius said.

"Actually, Scar and I have given you most of your grey hairs." Keiran said.

"Stop talking," Sirius said. Keiran smiled widely and Moody started reading.

**"All those times we were in that bathroom, and she was just three toilets away," said Ron bitterly at breakfast next day, "and we could've asked her, and now…"**

**It had been hard enough trying to look for spiders. Escaping their teachers long enough to sneak into a girls' bathroom, the girls' bathroom, moreover, right next to the scene of the first attack, was going to be almost impossible. **

"Almost impossible, not impossible." Moony said.

"So you guys manage it?" Padfoot asked.

"Maybe," Cris said.

**But something happened in their first lesson, Transfiguration that drove the Chamber of Secrets out of their minds for the first time in weeks. Ten minutes into the class, Professor McGonagall told them that their exams would start on the first of June, one week from today. **

"You still have to do exams?" James asked.

"What were they thinking?" Moony asked.

"I highly doubt that any of the students have even thought about studying with all this going on." Lily said.

**"Exams?" howled Seamus Finnigan. "We're still getting exams?"**

**There was a loud bang behind Cris as Neville Longbottom's wand slipped, vanishing one of the legs on his desk. Professor McGonagall restored it with a wave of her own wand, and turned, frowning, to Seamus.**

**"The whole point of keeping the school open at this time is for you to receive your education," she said sternly. "The exams will therefore take place as usual, and I trust you are all studying hard."**

"I don't think they were." Remus said.

"I knew they weren't but we had to keep going if we kept the school open." McGonagall said.

"Understandable," Kingsley said.

**Studying hard! It had never occurred to Cris that there would be exams with the castle in this state. There was a great deal of mutinous muttering around the room, which made Professor McGonagall scowl even more darkly.**

**"Professor Dumbledore's instructions were to keep the school running as normally as possible, she said. "And that, I need hardly point out, means finding out how much you have learned this year."**

**Cris looked down at the pair of white rabbits she was supposed to be turning into slippers. What had she learned so far this year? A lot but, she couldn't show it. **

"Of course you can." Lily said.

"At the time I still thought that if I did well I would be punished." Cris said shyly.

"I'm so going after the Dursley's after this." Sirius muttered.

"Count me in." Remus muttered back.

**Ron looked as though he'd just been told he had to go and live in the Forbidden Forest. **

"Thanks Cris," Ron said.

"No problem, happy to help." Cris said.

**"Can you imagine me taking exams with this?" he asked Cris, holding up his wand, which had just started whistling loudly. **

"I don't think you would have failed to badly." Charlie said.

"I'd say he did rather well." Cris said. Her and Ron shared a smile while everyone else looked confused.

"Do you have the feeling that we're missing something?" Sirius asked.

"I think we all are." Remus said.

**Three days before their first exam, Professor McGonagall made another announcement at breakfast.**

**"I have good news," she said, and the Great Hall, instead of falling silent, erupted.**

**"Dumbledore's coming back!" several people yelled joyfully.**

"That would be great." James said.

**"You've caught the Heir of Slytherin!" squealed a girl at the Ravenclaw table.**

"That would be even better!" Lily exclaimed.

**"Quidditch matches are back on!" roared Wood excitedly.**

"Only Oliver," the twins and Cris said with a smile.

"He is completely nuts." Ron said.

"His daughter is the same." Teddy said.

"He reproduced!" the twins cried out.

"Oliver has three, Keira and the twins Zack and Tristan." Keiran said.

"Wow, more quidditch nuts." Remus said.

**When the hubbub had subsided, Professor McGonagall said, "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit." **

"Well not exactly, but the monster was killed." Hermione said.

"How was it killed?" Padfoot asked.

"Well I'm not exactly sure but I think it had something to do with destroying the brain." Lily J said. The three from the future started to laugh and people looked at them like they were crazy.

"Where did that come from?" Cris asked.

"Sorry, it's just a zombie flick that came out when James and I were 2, it's pretty funny." Lily J said.

"It's a parody of Dawn of the Dead." Teddy said.

"How is a zombie movie funny?" Hermione asked.

"There are several that are funny now." Keiran said.

"You three are insane." Bill said.

"Why thank you Uncle Bill," they said.

**There was an explosion of cheering. Cris looked over at the Slytherin table and wasn't at all surprised to see that Draco Malfoy hadn't joined in. Ron, however, was looking happier than he'd looked in days. **

"Oh Ron," Hermione said. Hermione kissed his cheek and the both of them blushed and looked away from each other.

"So close," Cris whispered.

"I know," the twins whispered back.

**"It won't matter that we never asked Myrtle, then!" he said to Cris. "Hermione'll probably have all the answers when they wake her up! Mind you, she'll go crazy when she finds out we've got exams in three days' time. She hasn't studied. It might be kinder to leave her where she is till they're over." **

And now Hermione slapped Ron.

"And now it's not so close." Cris said.

"No kidding," Fred whispered.

"I think they will be together soon," George whispered.

"Two galleons by the end of the books." Fred whispered.

"Two galleons in the middle of one of them." George whispered.

"You're on," they whispered together. Cris shook her head but Moody continued.

**Just then, Ginny Weasley came over and sat down next to Ron. She looked tense and nervous, and Cris noticed that her hands were twisting in her lap.**

**"What's up?" said Ron, helping himself to more porridge.**

**Ginny didn't say anything, but glanced up and down the Gryffindor table with a scared look on her face that reminded Cris of someone, though she couldn't think who.**

**"Spit it out," said Ron, watching her.**

**Cris suddenly realized who Ginny looked like. She was rocking backward and forward slightly in her chair, exactly like Dobby did when he was teetering on the edge of revealing forbidden information. **

"What did you say to them?" Charlie asked.

"I didn't get the chance to tell them because Percy butted in." Ginny said.

They turned and glared at Percy.

"It wasn't anything too important." Percy said.

"You don't know that." Bill said.

"Maybe she had information on the chamber and wanted to confide in a brother that wouldn't tease her." Charlie said. Percy went pink and stared down into his lap.

**"I've got to tell you something," Ginny mumbled, carefully not looking at Cris.**

**"What is it?" said Cris.**

**Ginny looked as though she couldn't find the right words.**

**"What?" said Ron.**

**Ginny opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Cris leaned forward and spoke quietly, so that only Ginny and Ron could hear her.**

**"Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?" **

**Ginny drew a deep breath and, at that precise moment, Percy Weasley appeared, looking tired and wan.**

"You're going to tell us about the Chamber weren't you?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Ginny mumbled her pale complexion looking paler by the minute.

**"If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving, I've only just come off patrol duty." **

"Come on Perce, couldn't you have sat somewhere else?" Fred asked.

"How was I supposed to know that what she was going to say something important." Percy said.

**Ginny jumped up as though her chair had just been electrified, gave Percy a fleeting, frightened look, and scampered away. Percy sat down and grabbed a mug from the center of the table.**

**"Percy!" said Ron angrily. "She was just about to tell us something important!"**

**Halfway through a gulp of tea, Percy choked.**

**"What sort of thing?" he said, coughing.**

**"I just asked her if she'd seen anything odd, and she started to say…"**

**"Oh — that — that's nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets," said Percy at once.**

**"How do you know?" said Ron, his eyebrows raised.**

**"Well, er, if you must know, Ginny, er, walked in on me the other day when I was — well, never mind — the point is, she spotted me doing something and I, um, I asked her not to mention it to anybody. I must say, I did think she'd keep her word. It's nothing, really, I'd just rather —"**

**Cris had never seen Percy look so uncomfortable. **

"I don't think I've ever seen Percy look uncomfortable." Bill said.

"It certainly was funny to see." Ron said.

**"What were you doing, Percy?" said Ron, grinning. "Go on, tell us, we won't laugh."**

**Percy didn't smile back.**

**"Pass me those rolls, Cristal, I'm starving."**

**"Cris" she corrected once again. **

"Why won't you just do as she asks and call her Cris?" Tonks asked.

"I call everyone by their given name." Percy said.

"You don't call me Ginevra." Ginny pointed out. Percy didn't say anything so Moody continued reading.

**Cris knew the whole mystery might be solved tomorrow without their help, but she wasn't about to pass up a chance to speak to Myrtle if it turned up — and to her delight it did, midmorning, when they were being led to History of Magic by Gilderoy Lockhart. **

"What does that idiot do now?" Padfoot asked.

"Probably something stupid." James said.

"More than likely." Moony said.

**Lockhart, who had so often assured them that all danger had passed, only to be proved wrong right away, was now wholeheartedly convinced that it was hardly worth the trouble to see them safely down the corridors. His hair wasn't as sleek as usual; it seemed he had been up most of the night, patrolling the fourth floor.**

**"Mark my words," he said, ushering them around a corner. "The first words out of those poor Petrified people's mouths will be 'It was Hagrid.' Frankly, I'm astounded Professor McGonagall thinks all these security measures are necessary."**

**"I agree, sir," said Cris,**

"Why did you say that?" James asked.

"To throw him off." Cris said.

"You are brilliant." Remus said.

**making Ron drop his books in surprise.**

**"Thank you, Cris," said Lockhart graciously while they waited for a long line of Hufflepuffs to pass. "I mean, we teachers have quite enough to be getting on with, without walking students to classes and standing guard all night…"**

**"That's right," said Ron, catching on. "Why don't you leave us here, sir, we've only got one more corridor to go —"**

**"You know, Weasley, I think I will," said Lockhart. "I really should go and prepare my next class —"**

**And he hurried off.**

**"Prepare his class," Ron sneered after him. "Gone to curl his hair, more like." **

"I imagine he did." Robin said.

"Wouldn't surprise me one bit." Sirius said.

"If I remember right, you spent as much time in the bathroom as girls most of the time." Remus said.

"I did not," Sirius said.

"Yes you did," James, Remus, Robin and Moony said.

"So that's where Keiran gets it from." Teddy said.

"I'm not that bad." Keiran said.

"Yes you are." Teddy and Lily J said.

"Shut lovebirds." Keiran said. Teddy and Lily J stared wide eyed at Keiran and he then realized what he said and clamped a hand on his mouth.

"I knew it," Remus, Cris and Lily said.

"How did you know?" everyone asked.

"It's the looks," Lily said.

"They've been staring at each other all lovey dovey since they arrived." Cris said. Teddy and Lily J blushed while James smiled over at Moony.

"Hey Moony we're going to be family." James said.

"That we are." Moony said.

**They let the rest of the Gryffindors draw ahead of them, then darted down a side passage and hurried off toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. But just as they were congratulating each other on their brilliant scheme.**

**"Potter! Weasley! What are you doing?" **

"Oh-uh, who caught you?" James asked.

"A teacher," Cris said.

"Well duh," Padfoot said.

**It was Professor McGonagall, and her mouth was the thinnest of thin lines.**

**"We were — we were —" Ron stammered. "We were going to — to go and see —"**

**"Hermione," said Cris. Ron and Professor McGonagall both looked at her.**

"You lied to McGonagall again." James said.

"Yep," Cris said.

"And she fell for it." Ron said.

**"We haven't seen her for ages, Professor," Cris went on hurriedly, treading on Ron's foot, "and we thought we'd sneak into the hospital wing, you know, and tell her the Mandrakes are nearly ready and, er, not to worry —"**

"That would definitely work." Padfoot said.

"McGonagall may be tough but she has a soft heart when it comes to things like that." James said.

"I'm going to have to watch the three of you more closely." McGonagall said.

**Professor McGonagall was still staring at her, and for a moment, Cris thought she was going to explode, but when she spoke, it was in a strangely croaky voice.**

**"Of course," she said, and Cris, amazed, saw a tear glistening in her beady eye. "Of course, I realize this has all been hardest on the friends of those who have been… I quite understand. Yes, Potter, of course you may visit Miss Granger. I will inform Professor Binns where you've gone. Tell Madam Pomfrey I have given my permission." **

"Were you at school when the first attacks happened?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, much like you three I had a friend that was petrified as well." McGonagall said.

"So you do get away with it." James said.

"Yep," Cris and Ron said.

**Cris and Ron walked away, hardly daring to believe that they'd avoided detention. As they turned the corner, they distinctly heard Professor McGonagall blow her nose. **

"See, she's a big softie." James said.

"We know," Cris and Ron said.

**"That," said Ron fervently, "was the best story you've ever come up with."**

**Cris gave a mock bow grinning at him. **

"And there is your father's genes kicking in." Lily said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Cris asked.

"Depends on the situation." Lily said.

**They had no choice now but to go to the hospital wing and tell Madam Pomfrey that they had Professor McGonagall's permission to visit Hermione. **

**Madam Pomfrey let them in, but reluctantly.**

**"There's just no point talking to a Petrified person," she said, and they had to admit she had a point when they'd taken their seats next to Hermione. It was plain that Hermione didn't have the faintest inkling that she had visitors, and that they might just as well tell her bedside cabinet not to worry for all the good it would do. **

"I wonder if that's how it feels like when you're in a coma." Cris wondered.

"I've been wondering that too, I know that everyone says that they could hear you but how can they be sure?" Hermione asked.

"True, but I've been meaning to ask, could you hear us at all?" Cris asked.

"I could hear very faint whispering but I couldn't make any of it out." Hermione said. Cris nodded and Moody continued reading.

**"Wonder if she did see the attacker, though?" said Ron, looking sadly at Hermione's rigid face. "Because if he sneaked up on them all, no one'll ever know…"**

**But Cris wasn't looking at Hermione's face. She was more interested in her right hand. It lay clenched on top of her blankets, and bending closer, she saw that a piece of paper was scrunched inside her fist. **

"So Cris found it." Hermione said.

"Of course I did, I don't know why I didn't notice it earlier." Cris said.

"Don't you dare do that to yourself. You can't notice every little thing." Ron said. Cris nodded while the twins held her comfortingly.

**Making sure that Madam Pomfrey was nowhere near, she pointed this out to Ron.**

**"Go on and get it out," Ron whispered, shifting his chair so that he blocked Cris from Madam Pomfrey's view.**

**It was no easy task. Hermione's hand was clamped so tightly around the paper that Cris was sure she was going to tear it. While Ron kept watch she tugged and twisted, and at last, after several tense minutes, the paper came free.**

**It was a page torn from a very old library book.**

"You tore a page out of a book?!" Charlie asked shocked.

"I had to get the message to them on way or another." Hermione said.

"Well that is certainly one way to do it." Remus said.

**Cris smoothed it out eagerly and Ron leaned close to read it, too.**

**"Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size **

"If it's been there since the founders then it must be huge." Padfoot said.

"At least sixty to a hundred feet." Moony said.

**and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it." **

"It all fits except for the petrified people." Remus said.

**And beneath this, a single word had been written, in a hand Cris recognized as Hermione's. Pipes.**

"And that's how it's been getting around the school without anyone noticing." Robin said.

**It was as though somebody had just flicked a light on in her brain, that's how she could hear this snake through the walls.**

**"Ron," she breathed. "This is it. This is the answer. The monster in the Chamber's a basilisk — a giant serpent! That's why I've been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It's because I understand Parseltongue…"**

**Cris looked up at the beds around her.**

**"The basilisk kills people by looking at them. But no one's died — because no one looked it straight in the eye. **

"Okay, that makes since," Remus said.

"Mrs. Norris saw it through the water." Padfoot said.

"Justin through Nick." Bill said.

"Colin through his camera." Fred said.

"And Hermione and the prefect saw it through the mirror." Sirius said.

"Very good," Cris said with a smile.

**Colin saw it through his camera. The basilisk burned up all the film inside it, but Colin just got Petrified. Justin… Justin must've seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die again… and Hermione and that Ravenclaw prefect were found with a mirror next to them. Hermione had just realized the monster was a basilisk. I bet you anything she warned the first person she met to look around corners with a mirror first! And that girl pulled out her mirror — and —" **

"You'd make for a good detective at least." Tonks said.

"I find detective novels very entertaining." Cris said.

"I would too, if I could solve mysteries like you three do." Bill said.

**Ron's jaw had dropped.**

**"And Mrs. Norris?" he whispered eagerly.**

**Cris thought hard, picturing the scene on the night of Halloween. **

"Alright, please tell me she's an Auror in the future." Kingsley said.

"Mum is one of the best Aurors." Lily J said.

"Her and Uncle Ron are partners while Aunt Hermione is working in the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Keiran said.

"I can see that." Sirius said.

"What about when she was pregnant?" Lily asked.

"They would make her do paper work and Uncle Ron would make sure of that along with dad and papa." Lily J said.

"I must getting bored out of my mind." Cris said.

"I've heard you complain once or twice." Keiran said.

"But dad and papa show up sometimes so you're not that bored." Lily J said. Cris nodded but eyed her boys suspicious as they smiled at her.

**"The water…" she said slowly, "The flood from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I bet you Mrs. Norris only saw the reflection…"**

**She scanned the page in her hand eagerly. The more she looked at it, the more it made sense.**

**"… The crowing of the rooster… is fatal to it!" she read aloud. "Hagrid's roosters were killed! The Heir of Slytherin didn't want one anywhere near the castle once the Chamber was opened! Spiders flee before it! It all fits!"**

**"But how's the basilisk been getting around the place?" said Ron. "A giant snake… Someone would've seen…"**

**Cris, however, pointed at the word Hermione had scribbled at the foot of the page.**

**"Pipes," she said. "Pipes… Ron, it's been using the plumbing. I've been hearing that voice inside the walls…"**

**Ron suddenly grabbed Cris' arm.**

**"The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!" he said hoarsely. "What if it's a bathroom? What if it's in —"**

**"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," said Cris.**

**They sat there, excitement coursing through them, hardly able to believe it. **

"I can't believe three second years cracked a thousand year old mystery in a few minutes where others have failed." Charlie chuckled.

"They are brilliant investigators that's for sure." Dumbledore chuckled.

**"This means," said Cris, "I can't be the only Parselmouth in the school. The Heir of Slytherin's one, too. That's how he's been controlling the basilisk."**

**"What're we going to do?" said Ron, whose eyes were flashing. "Should we go straight to McGonagall?" **

"Good, go to her." Lily said.

"Did they?" James asked.

"They didn't," McGonagall said.

"But they were going to, so what stopped them?" Sirius asked.

"Something probably horrible." Remus said.

**"Let's go to the staff room," said Cris, jumping up. "She'll be there in ten minutes. It's nearly break."**

**They ran downstairs. Not wanting to be discovered hanging around in another corridor, they went straight into the deserted staff room. It was a large, paneled room full of dark, wooden chairs. Cris and Ron paced around it, too excited to sit down.**

**But the bell to signal break never came.**

**Instead, echoing through the corridors came Professor McGonagall's voice, magically magnified.**

**"All students are to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please." **

"You heard us," McGonagall said. Cris and Ron nodded but Snape eyed them.

"Where were you hiding?" he asked.

"The wardrobe." Ron said.

**Cris wheeled around to stare at Ron. "Not another attack? Not now?"**

**"What'll we do?" said Ron, aghast. "Go back to the dormitory?"**

**"No," said Cris, glancing around. There was an ugly sort of wardrobe to her left, full of the teachers' cloaks. "In here. Let's hear what it's all about. Then we can tell them what we've found out." **

"We never got the chance to tell them what we have found." Cris said.

"Someone didn't die, did they?" Lily asked wide eyed.

"No, something bad but not that bad." Cris said. Neville gripped Ginny tighter to him and she leaned against fighting down her fear.

**They hid themselves inside it, listening to the rumbling of hundreds of people moving overhead, and the staff room door banging open. From between the musty folds of the cloaks, they watched the teachers filtering into the room. Some of them were looking puzzled, others downright scared. Then Professor McGonagall arrived.**

**"It has happened," she told the silent staff room. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself." **

"Oh sweet mother of Merlin," Moony said.

"Who was it?" Padfoot asked wide eyed.

**Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"**

**"The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'"**

**Professor Flitwick burst into tears. **

"I've never seen him cry before." Lily said.

"I've only seen him cry once, and that was at your and James' funeral." McGonagall said.

"Where were they buried?" Cris asked quietly.

"You were never told?" James and Sirius asked.

"Nobody told me." Cris said.

"They were buried at Godric's Hallow, where they lived." Remus said. Cris nodded and Moody continued reading.

**"Who is it?" said Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair. "Which student?"**

**"Ginny Weasley," **

Everyone looked wide eyed at the young red head girl nearly sitting in Neville's lap nearly shaking in his arms.

"But you got out safely." Lily said.

"It wasn't without help." Ginny said shakily.

"Let me guess, Ron and Cris went down to rescue you?" Sirius asked. Nobody answered but that confirmed what he had asked.

**said Professor McGonagall.**

**Cris felt Ron slide silently down onto the wardrobe floor beside her.**

**"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow," said Professor McGonagall. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said…"**

**The staffroom door banged open again. For one wild moment, Cris was sure it would be Dumbledore. But it was Lockhart, and he was beaming.**

"Of course he was." Remus muttered.

**"So sorry — dozed off — what have I missed?"**

**He didn't seem to notice that the other teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred. Snape stepped forward.**

**"Just the man," he said. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last." **

"What are you doing Severus?" Remus asked.

"Something to get him out of our hair so we can figure out what to do next." Snape said.

"Smart," Robin said.

**Lockhart blanched.**

**"That's right, Gilderoy," chipped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"**

**"I — well, I —"sputtered Lockhart.**

**"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick.**

**"D-did I? I don't recall —"**

**"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?" **

"Yes, yes, yes. Make him out as the fraud he is!" James called out.

"We did," Cris and Ron said.

"What did you two do?" Padfoot asked.

"You'll see, it was pretty funny." Ron said.

**Lockhart stared around at his stony-faced colleagues.**

**"I — I really never — you may have misunderstood —"**

**"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."**

**Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. He didn't look remotely handsome anymore. His lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usually toothy grin, he looked weak-chinned and feeble.**

**"V-very well," he said. "I'll — I'll be in my office, getting — getting ready."**

**And he left the room.**

**"Right," said Professor McGonagall, whose nostrils were flared, "that's got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories?"**

**The teachers rose and left, one by one.**

**It was probably the worst day of Cris' entire life. She, Ron, Fred, and George sat together in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, unable to say anything to each other. **

"Everything seemed hopeless," Fred said.

"There wasn't anything that we could do," George said.

"And these two," Fred said.

"Didn't tell us what they found," George said.

"Sorry, next time we'll include you in our schemes." Cris said. The twins grinned widely; they have been a part of the scheme this year against the evil toad.

**Percy wasn't there. He had gone to send an owl to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then shut himself up in his dormitory.**

**No afternoon ever lasted as long as that one, nor had Gryffindor Tower ever been so crowded, yet so quiet. Near sunset, Fred and George went up to bed, unable to sit there any longer.**

**"She knew something, Cris," said Ron, speaking for the first time since they had entered the wardrobe in the staff room. "That's why she was taken. It wasn't some stupid thing about Percy at all. She'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That must be why she was —" Ron rubbed his eyes frantically. "I mean, she was a pure-blood. There can't be any other reason." **

"It wasn't that," Ron murmured.

"We know Ron, we know what happened." Hermione said.

**Cris could see the sun sinking, blood-red, below the skyline. This was the worst she had ever felt. If only there was something they could do. Anything. **

"There was something and you did exactly that." Remus said.

"I couldn't just sit back," Cris said.

"I couldn't either." James said.

**"Cris" said Ron. "D'you think there's any chance at all she's not — you know —"**

**Cris didn't know what to say. She couldn't see how Ginny could still be alive. **

"Don't think like that unless you see it with your own eyes." Moody grumbled.

**"D'you know what?" said Ron. "I think we should go and see Lockhart. Tell him what we know. He's going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him where we think it is, and tell him it's a basilisk in there."**

**Because Cris couldn't think of anything else to do, and because she wanted to be doing something, she agreed. **

"So with Ron's help you went through with this." Robin said.

"Yeah," Cris said.

"But it was still you who did everything." Sirius said.

**The Gryffindors around them were so miserable, and felt so sorry for the Weasley's, that nobody tried to stop them as they got up, crossed the room, and left through the portrait hole.**

**Darkness was falling as they walked down to Lockhart's office. There seemed to be a lot of activity going on inside it. They could hear scraping, thumps, and hurried footsteps.**

**Cris knocked and there was a sudden silence from inside. Then the door opened the tiniest crack and they saw one of Lockhart's eyes peering through it.**

**"Oh — Miss Potter — Mr. Weasley —" he said, opening the door a bit wider. "I'm rather busy at the moment —if you would be quick —"**

**"Professor, we've got some information for you," said Cris. "We think it'll help you."**

**"Er — well — it's not terribly —" The side of Lockhart's face that they could see looked very uncomfortable. "I mean — well — all right —"**

**He opened the door and they entered.**

**His office had been almost completely stripped. **

"He's leaving?!" everyone asked.

"Yep, he's a coward." Ron said.

"I'm so not surprised." Padfoot said.

**Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes, jade-green, lilac, midnight blue, had been hastily folded into one of them; books were jumbled untidily into the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk.**

**"Are you going somewhere?" said Cris.**

**"Er, well, yes," said Lockhart, ripping a life-size poster of himself from the back of the door as he spoke and starting to roll it up. "Urgent call — unavoidable — got to go —"**

**"What about my sister?" said Ron jerkily.**

**"Well, as to that — most unfortunate —" said Lockhart, avoiding their eyes as he wrenched open a drawer and started emptying the contents into a bag. "No one regrets more than I —"**

"I'm so sure you regret it." Lily said.

"It's so nice to know that he cares." Tonks said.

**"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" said Cris. "You can't go now! Not with all the Dark stuff going on here!"**

**"Well — I must say — when I took the job —" Lockhart muttered, now piling socks on top of his robes. "nothing in the job description — didn't expect —"**

**"You mean you're running away?" said Cris disbelievingly. "After all that stuff you did in your books —"**

**"Books can be misleading," said Lockhart delicately.**

**"You wrote them!" Cris shouted.**

**"My dear girl," said Lockhart, straightening up and frowning at Cris. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a harelip. I mean, come on —" **

"So he's admitting to two second years that he stole from these people and used their achievements for his own gain." Kingsley said.

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up." Cris said.

"I'm still trying to figure out how in the world he got into Ravenclaw." Moony said.

**"So you've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?" said Cris incredulously.**

**"Cris, Cris," said Lockhart, shaking his head impatiently, "it's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame; you have to be prepared for a long hard slog."**

**He banged the lids of his trunks shut and locked them.**

**"Let's see," he said. "I think that's everything. Yes. Only one thing left."**

**He pulled out his wand and turned to them. **

"He's going to curse the two of you?" Remus asked wide eyed.

"Well, he didn't exactly succeed." Cris said.

**"Awfully sorry, children, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I'd never sell another book —"**

**Cris reached her wand just in time. Lockhart had barely raised his, when Cris bellowed, "Expelliarmus!"**

**Lockhart was blasted backward, falling over his trunk; his wand flew high into the air; Ron caught it, and flung it out of the open window.**

"You should have kept his wand." Moody said.

"In the end, it's a good thing we didn't." Ron said.

**"Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one," said Cris furiously, kicking Lockhart's trunk aside. Lockhart was looking up at her, feeble once more. Cris was still pointing her wand at him.**

**"What d'you want me to do?" said Lockhart weakly. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do." **

"But they do, so be a good boy and go with them before Crisy blows something important off." Sirius said. Cris sputtered just as she took a drink of pumpkin juice and started to laugh.

"Why is it I can actually see Cris say something exactly like that?" Ron asked.

"Because she's Cris." Hermione and Ginny said.

**"You're in luck," said Cris, forcing Lockhart to his feet at wand point. "We think we know where it is. And what's inside it. Let's go."**

**They marched Lockhart out of his office and down the nearest stairs, along the dark corridor where the messages shone on the wall, to the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.**

**They sent Lockhart in first. Cris was pleased to see that he was shaking. **

"I don't think I've ever seen a grown man cower as a twelve year held them at wand point." Remus said with a chuckle.

"She can be scary when she's angry." Sirius said with a shiver remembering the look in her eyes that night in the Shrieking Shack.

"So just like her mum?" James asked.

"Exactly like her." Remus said.

**Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the tank of the end toilet.**

**"Oh, it's you," she said when she saw Cris. "What do you want this time?"**

**"To ask you how you died," said Cris. **

"Now you've made her day." Lily said.

**Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once. She looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question.**

**"Ooooh, it was dreadful," she said with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then —" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I died."**

**"How?" said Cris.**

**"No idea," said Myrtle in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. **

"The basilisk's eye." Remus whispered. Everyone shivered at the thought.

**My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away…" She looked dreamily at Cris. "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses." **

"So she came back just to haunt a girl who bullied her?" Lily asked.

"Pretty much." Cris said.

"That's a pretty sad reason." Robin said.

**"Where exactly did you see the eyes?" said Cris.**

**"Somewhere there," said Myrtle, pointing vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet.**

**Cris and Ron hurried over to it. Lockhart was standing well back, a look of utter terror on his face.**

**It looked like an ordinary sink. They examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. And then Cris saw it: Scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake. **

"A perfect hiding place, nobody would suspect a girls bathroom." Remus said.

"We surely didn't expect it." McGonagall said.

"But if we all look back the clues were there." Dumbledore said.

"Right, Myrtle." Sirius said.

**"That tap's never worked," said Myrtle brightly as she tried to turn it.**

**"Cris," said Ron. "Say something. Something in Parseltongue." **

"That would help," Remus said.

"Well yeah, I guess it is a good thing then." James said.

"Yeah, I guess." Cris said.

**"But —" Cris thought hard. The only times she'd ever managed to speak Parseltongue were when she'd been faced with a real snake. She stared hard at the tiny engraving, trying to imagine it was real.**

**"Open up," she said.**

**She looked at Ron, who shook his head.**

**"English," he said.**

**Cris looked back at the snake, willing herself to believe it was alive. If she moved her head, the candlelight made it look as though it were moving.**

**"Open up," she said.**

**Except that the words weren't what she heard; a strange hissing had escaped her, and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into. **

"Okay, so now the chamber is open, but you don't know what's at the bottom." James said.

"How do you know that it's safe?" Padfoot asked.

"They use Lockhart." Robin said.

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked.

"It's obvious," Robin said with a shrug.

**Cris heard Ron gasp and looked up again. She had made up her mind what she was going to do.**

**"I'm going down there," she said.**

**She couldn't not go, not now they had found the entrance to the Chamber, not if there was even the faintest, slimmest, wildest chance that Ginny might be alive.**

**"Me too," said Ron.**

**There was a pause.**

**"Well, you hardly seem to need me," said Lockhart, with a shadow of his old smile. "I'll just —"**

**He put his hand on the door knob, but Ron and Cris both pointed their wands at him. **

"Yes, don't let him leave." Sirius said.

**"You can go first," Ron snarled.**

**White-faced and wandless, Lockhart approached the opening.**

**"Children," he said, his voice feeble. "Children, what good will it do?" **

"It'll let them know that it is safe to go down or not." Remus said.

"Yep, that's a good thing." James said.

**Cris jabbed him in the back with her wand. Lockhart slid his legs into the pipe.**

**"I really don't think —" he started to say, but Ron gave him a push, and he slid out of sight. Cris followed quickly. She lowered herself slowly into the pipe, then let go.**

**It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. She could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as theirs, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and she knew that she was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons. Behind her she could hear Ron, thudding slightly at the curves. **

"It would have been fun if there was water at the bottom and no monster." Cris said.

"That would have been fun." Ron said.

**And then, just as she had begun to worry about what would happen when she hit the ground, the pipe leveled out, and she shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in. Lockhart was getting to his feet a little ways away, covered in slime and white as a ghost. Cris stood aside as Ron came whizzing out of the pipe, too.**

**"We must be miles under the school," said Cris, her voice echoing in the black tunnel.**

**"Under the lake, probably," said Ron, squinting around at the dark, slimy walls.**

**All three of them turned to stare into the darkness ahead.**

**"Lumos!" Cris muttered to her wand and it lit again. "C'mon," she said to Ron and Lockhart, and off they went, their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor.**

**The tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wand light.**

**"Remember," Cris said quietly as they walked cautiously forward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away…"**

**But the tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound they heard was a loud crunch as Ron stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull. **

"Oh the irony." Sirius said.

"What?" everyone who didn't know asked.

"Third book." Cris said.

**Cris lowered her wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones. Trying very hard not to imagine what Ginny might look like if they found her, Cris led the way forward, around a dark bend in the tunnel.**

**"Cris — there's something up there —" said Ron hoarsely, grabbing Cris' shoulder.**

**They froze, watching. Cris could just see the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.**

**"Maybe it's asleep," she breathed, glancing back at the other two. Lockhart's hands were pressed over his eyes. Cris turned back to look at the thing, her heart beating so fast it hurt.**

**Very slowly, her eyes as narrow as she could make them and still see; Cris edged forward, her wand held high.**

**The light slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least.**

**"Blimey," said Ron weakly.**

**There was a sudden movement behind them. Gilderoy Lockhart's knees had given way.**

**"Heart of a lion this one," said Ron, rolling his eyes and pointing his wand at Lockhart.**

**Lockhart got to his feet — then he dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground.**

**Cris jumped forward, but too late — Lockhart was straightening up, panting, Ron's wand in his hand and a gleaming smile back on his face. **

"He attacked two students?" McGonagall asked wide eyed.

"But he took Ron's wand so they're fine." Remus said.

"Oh yeah, he doesn't know that his wand is broken." Charlie said with a wide smile.

"This is going their way at least." Sirius said.

**"The adventure ends here!" he said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body — say good-bye to your memories!"**

**He raised Ron's Spellotaped wand high over his head and yelled, "Obliviate!"**

**The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. Cris flung her arms over her head and ran, slipping over the coils of snake skin, out of the way of great chunks of tunnel ceiling that were thundering to the floor. Next moment, she was standing alone, gazing at a solid wall of broken rock.**

**"Ron!" she shouted. "Are you okay? Ron!" **

"And now you have to go off alone." Remus whispered.

"Why is it that the last part you have to do alone?" Sirius asked.

"It must be my luck." Cris said.

"I really hate it then." James said.

"You know, you tend to get separated by your friends when you face whatever is at the end." Lily said.

"It does seem that way." Cris said.

**"I'm here!" came Ron's muffled voice from behind the rock fall. "I'm okay — this git's not, though — he got blasted by the wand —"**

**There was a dull thud and a loud "Ow!" It sounded as though Ron had just kicked Lockhart in the shins. **

"Good for you." Sirius said.

"It wasn't his shin though." Ron said.

"Now that is such a low blow, but totally worth it." Bill said.

**"What now?" Ron's voice said, sounding desperate. "We can't get through — it'll take ages…"**

**Cris looked up at the tunnel ceiling. Huge cracks had appeared in it. She had never tried to break apart anything as large as these rocks by magic, and now didn't seem a good moment to try — what if the whole tunnel caved in?**

**There was another thud and another "Ow!" from behind the rocks. They were wasting time. Ginny had already been in the Chamber of Secrets for hours… Cris knew there was only one thing to do.**

**"Wait there," she called to Ron. "Wait with Lockhart. I'll go on… If I'm not back in an hour…" **

"Don't think that," Lily said.

"I'll try not to mum." Cris said.

**There was a very pregnant pause, "I'll try and shift some of this rock," said Ron, who seemed to be trying to keep his voice steady. "So you can — can get back through. And, Cris — let at least one person come back safely won't you." **

"I was hoping for both but you never know what will happen. The waiting drove me crazy." Ron said.

"It would drive anyone crazy." Sirius said.

"You've always been that way though." Robin said.

"That's true." Sirius said.

**"See you in a bit," said Cris, trying to inject some confidence into her shaking voice.**

"It didn't work very well." Ron said.

"Well I had to try." Cris said.

**And she set off alone past the giant snake skin.**

**Soon the distant noise of Ron straining to shift the rocks was gone. The tunnel turned and turned again. Every nerve in Cris' body was tingling unpleasantly. She wanted the tunnel to end, yet dreaded what she'd find when it did. And then, at last, as she crept around yet another bend, she saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.**

**Cris approached, her throat very dry. There was no need to pretend these stone snakes were real; their eyes looked strangely alive.**

**She could guess what she had to do. She cleared her throat, and the emerald eyes seemed to flicker.**

**"Open," said Cris, in a low, faint hiss.**

**The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Cris, moving the hair from her face, shaking from head to foot walked inside. **

"That's the chapter." Moody said. He handed the book to Keiran who took a deep breath.

"Let's get this over with." Keiran said.

"The sooner the better." Sirius said. So with that Keiran began to read.


	39. Chapter 17: The Heir of Slytherin

"**Chapter 17: The Heir of Slytherin," **Keiran read.

"We're not going to like this chapter are we?" Sirius asked.

"Not particularly." Ginny said.

"I get hurt pretty badly." Cris said.

"Well you were covered in blood." Mr. Weasley said.

"Covered in blood?" Lily asked faintly. The twins whimpered and clutched Cris that is until Sirius snatched her from the twins and sat her in his lap.

"Siri, I obviously made it alright alive." Cris said.

"Just humor me." Sirius said.

**She was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. **

**Her heart beating very fast, Cris stood listening to the chill silence. Could the basilisk be lurking in a shadowy corner, behind a pillar? And where was Ginny?**

**She pulled out her wand **

"That should have already been out." Moody said.

"Sorry, we didn't know any better at the time." Cris said.

"Now we're paranoid and have our wands out all the time practically." Hermione said.

"Yeah, Cris pointed her wand at us when we came to get her." Tonks said.

"Sorry, but it sounded like burglars were in the house." Cris said.

"That was Tonks' fault." Remus said. Tonks stuck her tongue out at Remus who just smiled back at her.

**and moved forward between the serpentine columns. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. She kept her eyes narrowed, ready to clamp them shut at the smallest sign of movement. The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following her. More than once, with a jolt of the stomach, she thought she saw one stir. **

"It was just the trick of the light." Luna said.

"I forgot she was here." Fred whispered to his twin.

"Me too," George whispered back.

**Then, as she drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall.**

**Cris had to crane her neck to look up into the giant face above: It was ancient and monkeyish, **

"Man, I would pay to see the look on old Slytherin's face if someone said that to him." Padfoot said.

"It would be pretty funny until he decided to kill you." James said.

**with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. And between the feet, face down; lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming-red hair. **

Ginny began to shake and Neville clutched her to him his eyes widened. Mrs. Weasley gripped Mr. Weasley's hand in a death grip; she didn't want to hear this again.

**"Ginny!" Cris muttered, sprinting to Ginny and dropping to her knees. "Ginny — don't be dead — please don't be dead —" She flung her wand aside, **

"Don't do that!" the adults said.

"I didn't know any better; I was a little more worried about Ginny at the time." Cris said.

"And that is what makes you special." Remus said.

"Though we would like it if you decided to worry about yourself every once in a while." Sirius said. Cris smiled and cuddled closer to her godfather.

**grabbed Ginny's shoulders, and turned her over. Her face was white as marble, and as cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she wasn't Petrified. But then she must be… **

"Well she's not dead," Lily said.

"At least there's that." James said.

"I don't know what I would do if any of my children died." Mrs. Weasley said in a shaky voice. Nobody noticed the flash of pain in Lily J, Teddy and Keiran's eyes.

**"Ginny, please wake up," Cris muttered desperately, shaking her. Ginny's head lolled hopelessly from side to side. **

Cris shuddered but Ginny smiled at her in reassurance and in thanks. Cris gave her a small smile back.

**"She won't wake," said a soft voice.**

**Cris jumped and spun around on her knees.**

**A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though Cris were looking at him through a misted window. But there was no mistaking him.**

**"Tom — Tom Riddle?" **

"What in the world?" Lily asked.

"How is he there?" James asked.

"How didn't Cris noticed him?" Moony asked.

Many more unasked questions filled the room at the sudden appearance of Riddle in the Chamber.

**Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Cris' face.**

**"What d'you mean, she won't wake?" Cris said desperately. "She's not — she's not —?"**

**"She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just." **

"I don't even want to think of it." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I don't blame you." Lily said.

**Cris stared at him. Tom Riddle had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, yet here he stood, a weird, misty light shining about him, not a day older than sixteen.**

**"Are you a ghost?" Cris said uncertainly.**

**"A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."**

**He pointed toward the floor near Ginny. Lying open there was the little black diary Cris had found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. For a second, Cris wondered how it had got there — but there were more pressing matters to deal with. She touched Ginny's hand. It was cold. **

"I hated seeing her like that." Cris said.

"I know; I felt that way when I saw your parents." Sirius whispered. Cris hugged him with all her might as Keiran continued reading.

**"She's as cold as ice." Cris muttered. "You've got to help me, Tom," Cris said, raising Ginny's head again. "We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk… I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment… Please, help me."**

**Riddle didn't move. Cris, sweating, managed to hoist Ginny half off the floor, and bent to pick up her wand again.**

**But her wand had gone. **

"I was a fool." Cris said.

"No you weren't, you were just worried." Robin said.

"Anyone at that age would do what you did." Remus said.

**"Did you see —?"**

**She looked up. Riddle was still watching her — twirling Cris' wand between his long fingers. **

"How could he touch her wand if he's nothing more than a memory?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe he could because he was draining Ginny." Kingsley said.

**"Thanks," said Cris, stretching out her hand for it.**

**A smile curled the corners of Riddle's mouth. He continued to stare at Cris, twirling the wand idly.**

**"Listen," said Cris urgently, her knees sagging with Ginny's dead weight. **

"I'm not that heavy, am I?" Ginny asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No, but people always seem to weigh more when they are unconscious then when they are conscious." Remus said.

"Alright, but I was just teasing Cris." Ginny said.

"I know, but Remus beat me to it." Cris said.

**"We've got to go! If the basilisk comes —"**

**"It won't come until it is called," said Riddle calmly. **

"I should have caught on then; he seemed way to calm about all of this." Cris said.

"You're only human." Teddy said.

"Besides, everyone makes mistakes." Tonks said.

**Cris lowered Ginny back onto the floor, unable to hold her up any longer. **

"I guess I am that heavy." Ginny said with a fake pout.

"You have been hanging out way too much with the twins." Hermione said.

"Hey I thought," Fred said.

"You loved us," George said.

"Well if she doesn't I do." Cris said. They smiled at her and she smiled back.

**"What d'you mean?" she said. "Look, give me my wand, I might need it —"**

**Riddle's smile broadened. **

"What a psycho." Hermione said.

"That he is." Cris said.

**"You won't be needing it," he said.**

**Cris stared at him.**

**"What d'you mean, I won't be —?"**

**"I've waited a long time for this, Cristal Potter," said Riddle. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you." **

"Why would he want to?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Just wait, you'll see why." Cris said.

**"Look," said Cris, losing patience, "I don't think you get it. We're in the Chamber of Secrets. We can talk later —"**

**"We're going to talk now," said Riddle, still smiling broadly, and he pocketed Cris' wand. **

"Who the bloody hell is this guy?" Sirius asked.

"Someone you really don't want to mess with." Cris said.

"So he's still alive?" Tonks asked.

"Alive and kicking." Cris said.

**Cris stared at him. There was something very funny going on here… **

"Yes there certainly is something going on." Bill said.

"But what?" Charlie asked.

**"How did Ginny get like this?" she asked slowly.**

**"Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly. "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger." **

"I shouldn't have done that, I knew better." Ginny said.

"Ginny, stop beating yourself up over this, you didn't know that it would end up like this." Cris said.

"Listen to Bolt, Gin; you didn't know that any of this would happen." Ron said.

**"What are you talking about?" said Cris.**

**"The diary," said Riddle. "My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes — how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how —" Riddle's eyes glinted "— how she didn't think famous, good, great Cris Potter would ever want to be her friend…" **

"Oh but Tom, I am. And I protect my friends to the end of the earth." Cris said.

"And that makes you an awesome and caring friend." Sirius said.

"Just like your father and mother." Robin said. James and Lily looked proud and Cris blushed.

**All the time he spoke, Riddle's eyes never left Cris' face. There was an almost hungry look in them. **

"Alright, that's just a little creepy." Hermione said.

"Cris, don't take this the wrong way but I think he likes you." Tonks said. Cris turned slightly green.

"Please don't say that ever again." Cris said.

"Alright, I won't I'm just stating what I saw." Tonks said.

**"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," he went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. **

"You were playing her," Cris growled.

"You sick psychotic bastard." Padfoot said.

"Every little girl needs something that she could confide, something to keep her secrets and share her worries." Lily said.

**Ginny simply loved me. No one's ever understood me like you, Tom… I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in… It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket…"**

**Riddle laughed a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. It made the hairs stand up on the back of Cris' neck. **

"It's him isn't it?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Cris said. Remus went wide eyed and urged Keiran to continue.

**"If I say it myself, Cris, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. **

"That he has," Dumbledore said.

**So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted… **

"What does that mean?" Tonks asked. However few people noticed that Dumbledore's eyes widened and that Sirius realized what the diary was.

**I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her…" **

"So that's how he did it." Remus muttered. He too suddenly realized what it was after those days where he and Robin were keeping Sirius company at Headquarters and they came across a book that mentioned Horcruxes.

Ginny grown paler and Neville hugged her tighter.

**"What d'you mean?" said Cris, whose mouth had gone very dry.**

**"Haven't you guessed yet, Cristal Potter?" said Riddle softly. "Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat." **

"He must have thought I was gullible." Cris said.

"You are anything but gullible." Remus said.

"You trust your instincts and that is what matters." Sirius whispered into her ear.

**"No," Cris whispered.**

**"Yes," said Riddle, calmly. "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries… far more interesting, they became… Dear Tom," he recited, watching Cris' horrified face, "'I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. **

"It wasn't paint." Ginny said.

"We know, but you didn't know that then." Neville said kissing her head.

Bill and Charlie saw how it seemed to calm their baby sister down and smiled, maybe Neville would be good for their sister.

Fred and George were both planning pranks on Neville to see if he could handle being in their family.

**Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me… There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad… I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!'"**

**Cris' fists were clenched, the nails digging deep into her palms. **

Everyone in the room was doing the same.

**"It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny **

"Don't you dare call her stupid." Bill snarled. Cris had an amused look on her face.

"If he does one more time he won't know what hit him." Charlie sneered. Cris and Ginny were now laughing.

"What's so funny?" Padfoot asked.

"Keep reading; you'll see in a few." Cris said.

**to stop trusting her diary," said Riddle. "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where you came in, Cris. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet…" **

"And why was that?" James sneered. Sirius tightened his arms around his goddaughter as Cris started to shake a little.

**"And why did you want to meet me?" said Cris. Anger was coursing through her, and it was an effort to keep her voice steady. **

"I'm sure you did very well, considering the situation." Kingsley said.

**"Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Cris," said Riddle. "Your whole fascinating history." His eyes roved over the lightning scar on Cris' forehead, and their expression grew hungrier. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust —"**

**"Hagrid's my friend," said Cris, her voice now shaking. "And you framed him, didn't you? I thought someone else had and told you, but —"**

**Riddle laughed his high laugh again.**

**"It was my word against Hagrid's, Cris. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so brave, school prefect, model student… on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls… **

"Why does that not surprise me?" Robin asked.

"Because it's Hagrid and he does some of the most strangest things." Tonks said.

"That is most certainly true." Remus said.

**but I admit, even I was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought someone must realize that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken me five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance… as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power! **

"And yet he is a much better man than you will ever be." Cris sneered.

"That is very true." Ron, Hermione and Ginny said.

**Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, **

"Of course Dumbledore would see right through you." Cris said.

"Dumbledore is no fool." Remus said.

**seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed… Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did…" **

"Because he could see right through you." Bill said.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said.

**"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you," said Cris, her teeth gritted.**

**"Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled," said Riddle carelessly. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I'd spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work." **

"Noble? How is that noble?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea," Cris said.

**"Well, you haven't finished it," said Cris triumphantly. "No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again —"**

**"Haven't I already told you," said Riddle quietly, "that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been — you." **

"Of course," James said.

"Doesn't surprise me on bit." Padfoot said.

**Cris stared at him.**

**"Imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened, it was Ginny who was writing to me, not you. She saw you with the diary, you see, and panicked. What if you found out how to work it, and I repeated all her secrets to you? What if, even worse, I told you who'd been strangling roosters? So the foolish little brat waited until your dormitory was deserted and stole it back. But I knew what I must do. It was clear to me that you were on the trail of Slytherin's heir. From everything Ginny had told me about you, I knew you would go to any lengths to solve the mystery — particularly if one of your best friends was attacked.**

"So he deliberately attacked Hermione." Moony said.

"Yes, just so I could meet him." Cris said.

"Got to admit, it is a well thought out plan." Remus said.

"Tom has always been like that." Dumbledore said.

**And Ginny had told me the whole school was buzzing because you could speak Parseltongue…**

**"So I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried and became very boring. But there isn't much life left in her… She put too much into the diary, into me. **

Her brothers and Neville were shaking but they had to keep reaffirming themselves that their sister/crush was there and safe.

**Enough to let me leave its pages at last… I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Cristal Potter."**

**"Like what?" Cris spat, fists still clenched.**

**"Well," said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, "how is it that you — a tiny skinny girl with no extraordinary magical talent **

"If you don't have talent then Voldemort is the Easter Bunny." Remus said. Cris blushed and Keiran continued reading knowing the worst was about to come.

— **managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"**

**There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes now. **

**"Why do you care how I escaped?" said Cris slowly. "Voldemort was after your time…"**

**"Voldemort," said Riddle softly, "is my past, present, and future, Cristal Potter…"**

"What in the world does that mean?" Tonks asked.

"It means he is Voldemort." Remus said.

"What?!" those who didn't know asked.

"Now I understand," Tonks said giving Cris an apologizing look.

**He pulled Cris' wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:**

**TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**

**Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:**

**I AM LORD VOLDEMORT **

"An anagram, how clever." Lily said.

"What's an anagram?" James asked.

"It's a word that gets it's letters mixed up to spell something completely different." Hermione said.

"That is pretty smart." Remus said.

**"You see?" he whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. **

"Friends, you don't have friends." Padfoot said.

"You just have followers." James said.

**You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Cris — I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!" **

"Does anyone else find it amusing that the one trying to rid the wizarding world of muggleborn is a half-blood?" Padfoot asked.

"Yeah, I wonder if any of his Death Eater realizes it." Robin asked.

"I doubt it. Well Peter knows," Cris said though she whispered the last part.

**Cris' brain seemed to have jammed. She stared numbly at Riddle, at the orphaned boy who had grown up to murder Cris' own parents, and so many others… At last she forced herself to speak.**

**"You're not," she said, her quiet voice full of hatred.**

**"Not what?" snapped Riddle.**

**"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world," said Cris, breathing fast. "Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days —" **

"Oh sweet Merlin, you did not just say that to his face." Sirius begged.

"Yeah, I kind of did." Cris said.

"You either have major guts or your just plain nuts." Tonks said.

"I think it might be a combination of both." Hermione said.

"Thanks," Cris said with a smile.

**The smile had gone from Riddle's face, to be replaced by a very ugly look.**

**"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" he hissed.**

**"He's not as gone as you might think!" Cris retorted. She was speaking at random, wanting to scare Riddle, wishing rather than believing it to be true. **

"Oh wow, you were bluffing him." James said.

"I don't think anyone else has ever bluffed him." Padfoot said.

"You would actually be surprised." Teddy said.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Later in the books," Keiran said.

**Riddle opened his mouth, but froze. **

"Please don't let it be the Basilisk." Lily said.

"It wasn't, it was something much friendlier." Cris said with a secret smile.

**Music was coming from somewhere. Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on Cris' scalp and made her heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size. Then, as the music reached such a pitch that Cris felt it vibrating inside her own ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar.**

**A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping it's weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.**

**A second later, the bird was flying straight at Cris. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at her feet, then landed heavily on her shoulder. As it folded its great wings, Cris looked up and saw it had a long, sharp golden beak and a beady black eye.**

**The bird stopped singing. It sat still and warm next to Cris' cheek, gazing steadily at Riddle. **

**"That's a phoenix." said Riddle, staring shrewdly back at it. **

"Well done," Fred said.

"Do you want a cookie," George said.

"For your observation skills?" they asked together.

**"Fawkes?" Cris breathed, and she felt the bird's golden claws squeeze her shoulder gently.**

**"And that —" said Riddle, now eyeing the ragged thing that Fawkes had dropped, "that's the old school Sorting Hat —" **

"Okay, I don't get it, why is Fawkes there and the sorting hat?" Bill asked.

"What good would they do?" Charlie asked.

"You'll just have to read and find out." Cris said.

"I really hate that answer." Sirius said.

**So it was. Patched, frayed, and dirty, the hat lay motionless at Cris' feet.**

**Riddle began to laugh again. He laughed so hard that the dark chamber rang with it, as though ten Riddles were laughing at once.**

**"This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Cristal Potter? Do you feel safe now?"**

**Cris didn't answer. She might not see what use Fawkes or the Sorting Hat were, but she was no longer alone, and she waited for Riddle to stop laughing with her courage mounting. **

**"To business, Cris," said Riddle, still smiling broadly. "Twice — in your past, in my future — we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. **

"He can't kill you." Luna said.

"What do you mean by that?" Cris asked.

"I have a feeling that we will be finding out in up coming books. So Mr. Black, please continue reading." Dumbledore said.

**How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk," he added softly, "the longer you stay alive."**

**Cris was thinking fast, weighing her chances. Riddle had the wand. She, Cris, had Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, neither of which would be much good in a duel. It looked bad, all right… but the longer Riddle stood there, the more life was dwindling out of Ginny… and in the meantime, Cris noticed suddenly, Riddle's outline was becoming clearer, more solid… If it had to be a fight between her and Riddle, better sooner than later. **

"Alright, that's some good rationale thinking." Moody said.

**"No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me," said Cris abruptly. "I don't know myself. But I know why you couldn't kill me. Because my mother died to save me. My common Muggle-born mother," she added, shaking with suppressed rage. "She stopped you killing me. And I've seen the real you, I saw you last year. You're a wreck. You're barely alive. That's where all your power got you. You're in hiding. You're ugly, you're foul —" **

"Okay, stop while you're ahead." Sirius said.

"You're really good at pissing people off." James said.

"She comes by that naturally as well." Remus said.

**Riddle's face contorted. Then he forced it into an awful smile. "So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful countercharm. I can see now… there is nothing special about you, after all. I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. **

"We are nothing alike." Cris said.

"No, you're not. You are kind hearted person. He on the other hand is a psychotic killer." Remus said.

**Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. We even look something alike… **

"Just shut up already!" Ron hissed.

**but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know."**

**Cris stood, tense, waiting for Riddle to raise her wand. But Riddle's twisted smile was widening again.**

**"Now, Cris, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Cristal Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give her…"**

**He cast an amused eye over Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, then walked away. Cris, fear spreading up her numb legs, watched Riddle stop between the high pillars and look up into the stone face of Slytherin, high above him in the half-darkness. Riddle opened his mouth wide and hissed — but Cris understood what he was saying…**

**"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four." **

"He's calling to the basilisk, isn't he?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Cris said.

"Great, just great." Lily said.

**Cris wheeled around to look up at the statue, Fawkes swaying on her shoulder.**

**Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Horrorstruck, Cris saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole.**

**And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.**

**"Parseltongue won't save you know Potter! It only obeys me!" laughed Voldemort before Cris could even try, Cris backed away until he hit the dark Chamber wall, and as she shut her eyes tight she felt Fawkes' wing sweep her cheek as he took flight. Cris wanted to shout, "Don't leave me!" but what chance did a phoenix have against the king of serpents? **

"Actually he had a pretty good chance." Cris said.

"Really, what did he do?" Bill asked. Cris gave him a smile but didn't say anything else.

**Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. Cris felt it shudder — she knew what was happening, she could sense it, could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth. Then she heard Riddle's hissing voice:**

**"Kill her."**

**The basilisk was moving toward Cris; she could hear its heavy body slithering heavily across the dusty floor. Eyes still tightly shut, Cris began to run blindly sideways, her hands outstretched, feeling her way — Voldemort was laughing.**

**Cris tripped. She fell hard onto the stone and tasted blood the serpent was barely feet from her, she could hear it coming. **

"Oh god, how in the world did you make it out?" Lily asked.

**There was a loud, explosive spitting sound right above her, and then something heavy hit Cris so hard that she was smashed into the wall. Waiting for fangs to sink through her body she heard more mad hissing, something thrashing wildly off the pillars.**

**She couldn't help it — she opened her eyes wide enough to squint at what was going on. **

"CRIS!" shouted most the room.

"Do you have," Fred started.

"A death wish or something?" George asked finishing his twin like always.

"Hey, any of you would have done the same thing." Cris said.

**The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars. As Cris trembled, ready to close her eyes if it turned, she saw what had distracted the snake.**

**Fawkes was soaring around its head, and the basilisk was snapping furiously at him with fangs long and thin as sabers Fawkes dived. His long golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor. The snake's tail thrashed, narrowly missing Cris, and before Cris could shut her eyes, it turned — Cris looked straight into its face and saw that its eyes, both its great, bulbous yellow eyes, had been punctured by the phoenix; blood was streaming to the floor, and the snake was spitting in agony. **

"Good, that takes care of the instant death factor." James said uneasily.

"But how are Ginny and Cris going to get out of there?" Lily asked.

"I'm sure they find a way Lily-Flower." James said rubbing soothing circles on her back.

**"NO!" Cris heard Riddle screaming. "LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE GIRL IS BEHIND YOU. YOU CAN STILL SMELL HER. KILL HER!"**

**The blinded serpent swayed, confused, still deadly. Fawkes was circling its head, piping his eerie song, jabbing here and there at its scaly nose as the blood poured from its ruined eyes.**

**"Help me, help me," Cris muttered wildly, "someone — anyone…" **

"Wow, wow, wow. Keiran, repeat that last sentence." Ron said. Keiran did and Ron had a smile plastered on his face.

"Cris asked for help." Ron said.

"It's the end of the world." Hermione said.

"If you're done?" Cris asked. They nodded and Keiran continued with a smile.

**The snake's tail whipped across the floor again. Cris ducked. Something soft hit her face.**

**The basilisk had swept the Sorting Hat into Cris' arms. Cris seized it. It was all she had left, her only chance — she rammed it onto her head and threw herself flat onto the floor as the basilisk's tail swung over her again.**

"Um, why did you put it on?" Sirius asked.

"I felt like a good idea at the time." Cris said with a shrug.

**Help me — help me — Cris thought, her eyes screwed tight under the hat. Please help me.**

**There was no answering voice. Instead, the hat contracted, as though an invisible hand was squeezing it very tightly.**

**Something very hard and heavy thudded onto the top of Cris' head, almost knocking her out. **

"What was it?" James asked. Cris smiled but didn't say anything.

"You weren't hurt were you?" Mrs. Weasley and Lily asked.

"Not from that no." Cris said.

**Stars winking in front of her eyes, she grabbed the top of the hat to pull it off and felt something long and hard beneath it.**

**A gleaming silver sword had appeared inside the hat, its handle glittering with rubies the size of eggs.**

"A sword?" James asked confused.

**"KILL THE GIRL! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE GIRL IS BEHIND YOU. SNIFF — SMELL HER."**

**Cris was on her feet, ready. The basilisk's head was falling, its body coiling around, hitting pillars as it twisted to face her. She could see the vast, bloody eye sockets, see the mouth stretching wide, wide enough to swallow her whole, lined with fangs long as her sword, thin, glittering, venomous —**

**It lunged blindly — Cris dodged and it hit the Chamber wall. It lunged again, and its forked tongue lashed Cris' side. She raised the sword in both her hands —**

**The basilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true — **

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Lily repeated rocking in her seat. Sirius gripped Cris tighter to him as the twins were whimpering I fear. Fred and George now had their daughter sitting between trying to comfort her and them as Lily J was now as pale as Ginny.

**Cris threw her whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth —**

**But as warm blood drenched Cris' arms, she felt a searing pain just above her elbow. **

"You never said that you were that badly injured." McGonagall said.

"How in the world are you still alive?" Sirius asked.

"Fawkes," Charlie said.

"Of course, phoenix tears, the only known antidote to basilisk venom." Remus said.

"Oh good; I forgot Fawkes was there." Lily said calming down now.

**One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into her arm **

"Ouch, that sounds painful." Tonks said.

"It was, I don't advise it." Cris said.

"Even now you're joking." Remus said shaking his head with a faint smile on his face.

**and it splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways (the sword remaining in Cris' hands) and fell, twitching, to the floor.**

**Cris slid down the wall. She gripped the fang that was spreading poison through her body and wrenched it out of her arm. But she knew it was too late. White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as she watched her own blood soaking her robes, her vision went foggy. The Chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull color. She crawled with the help of the sword, over to where Ginny still lay. **

"You should have stayed still." Lily said.

"In the end it was a good thing." Cris said.

"I'm really starting to not like that answer." James said.

"You'll live dad," Cris said.

**"You have little more than a minute to live," Riddle sneered. "I'm going to sit here and watch you die,**

"No you're not," Ron said.

"Nope, Cris is still going to get rid of you." Hermione said.

**Cristal Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."**

**Cris felt drowsy. Everything around her seemed to be spinning. She grabbed Ginny's hand. She had failed her; she'd failed Ron, the twins, Percy, all the other Weasley's. **

"Those were you're thoughts?" Sirius asked.

"That's how I felt at the time." Cris said.

"Do you care about your own life?" Lily asked.

"Of course I do, there are numerous times where I do things purely for me." Cris said.

"Alright," Lily said.

**"So ends the famous Cristal Potter," said Riddle's distant voice. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by her friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord she so unwisely challenged. **

"She didn't challenge you, you attacked first." Hermione said.

"And the only reason she was down there in the first place was because of you." Lily J said.

**You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Cris… She bought you twelve**

"And we all thought he was smart." James said.

"If he thought about it, he would know that it would be eleven years." Lily said.

**years of borrowed time… but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must…" Riddle laughed again. "Funny how much damage a silly little book can do, especially in the hands of a silly little girl!" **

"Don't you dare call her silly." Bill snarled.

"I can't believe that we have been threatening You-Know-Who." Charlie said.

"It's worth it though," Bill muttered so anyone couldn't hear him.

**That's it! Cris thought, one last chance to save Ginny.**

"At the time I thought I was dying and I thought I could possibly save Ginny." Cris said.

"You are too noble for your own good." Hermione said. Cris shrugged her shoulders and Keiran continued.

**She clutched the fang in her hand and pulled the diary in front of her. **

"What are you doing?" Tonks asked.

**"What are you –" Cris using all of her strength raised her arm and slammed the fang into the heart of the diary. **

**"NO!" cried Riddle. **

**There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Cris' hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, **

"How is this happening?" Draco asked.

"He's dying…" Bill said.

"Technically, he's just a memory; I'm just destroying the memory." Cris said.

"At least that makes sense." Remus said.

**screaming and flailing and then —**

**He had gone. Cris' wand fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence. Silence except for the steady drip, drip of ink still oozing from the diary. The basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it. Ginny gasped opening her eyes and sitting up looking around her wildly. **

"I thought I was in a nightmare when I saw you covered in blood." Ginny said.

"Sorry for worrying you Gin." Cris said.

"I'm just glad Fawkes got to you in time." Ginny said.

"We all are." Remus and Sirius said.

**Her bemused eyes travelled from the huge form of the dead basilisk, over Cris, in her blood-soaked robes, then to the diary on the floor beside her. She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face. **

"We understand sis, you were terrified." Bill said.

Ginny turned crimson and looked into her lap; Neville chuckled and hugged her tighter.

**"Cris — oh, Cris — I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy — it was me, Cris — but I — I s-swear I d-didn't mean to — R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over — and — how did you kill that — that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary —" **

"All of this is normal, don't worry about it Gin-Gin." Charlie said.

"Don't call me Gin-Gin." Ginny said but smiled at her very protective older brother.

**"It's all right," said Cris, holding up the diary, and showing Ginny the fang hole, Cris could see the Chamber dissolving further, she could no longer see Ginny, Ginny must not see her die, she would be traumatized enough, **

"That would be certainly true." Bill said.

"I'm glad you didn't die, because I would have seen it any way." Ginny said.

"She can be a stubborn as you." Ron said with a chuckle.

"Mia, hit Ron for me." Cris said. And both Ginny and Hermione hit him.

**she had to go now. "Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, you've got to get out of here —"**

**"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and — w-what'll Mum and Dad say?" **

"You weren't going to be expelled. Young minds are easy to take over, it's not your fault Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said. Ginny nodded, she was sure that she would have been expelled.

**"G-Ginny" Cris stammered. "Go to the end of the chamber, take this," nodding her head at where the diary was "Ron's on the other side of those rocks go with him. Tell him I did as he asked **

"You know I wouldn't have just left you there." Ron said.

"I should have realized but I didn't want Ginny to see it." Cris said.

Before they could argue anymore Keiran decided to read on.

**and Dumbledore he needs Parseltongue to come and get me alright?"**

**A patch of scarlet swam past, and Cris heard a soft clatter of claws beside her.**

**"Fawkes," said Cris thickly. "You were fantastic, Fawkes…"**

**She felt the bird lay its beautiful head on the spot where the serpent's fang had pierced her.**

**Cris blinked. Fawkes's head slid in and out of focus. Thick, pearly tears were trickling down the glossy feathers.**

**"GO GINNY!"**

**If this is dying, thought Cris, it's not so bad. **

Most of the women in the room began to cry silently. The twins looked pale and Lily J and silent tears filling in her eyes.

**Even the pain was leaving her…**

**But was this dying? Instead of going black, the Chamber seemed to be coming back into focus. Cris gave her head a little shake and there was Fawkes, still resting his head on Cris' arm. A pearly patch of tears was shining all around the wound — except that there was no wound.**

**"Phoenix tears have healing powers!" Cris gasped flexing her arm. **

"Fawkes must really like you." Charlie said.

"He and I have a special connection." Cris said.

"I think we can see that." Bill said.

**Shaking all over, Cris pulled herself up. Her head was spinning as though she'd just travelled miles by Floo powder. Slowly, she gathered together her wand and the Sorting Hat, and the sword.**

**"Come on Ginny." Cris said comfortingly, she helped her to her feet. **

**Fawkes was waiting for them, hovering in the Chamber entrance. Cris urged Ginny forward; they stepped over the motionless coils of the dead basilisk, through the echoing gloom, and back into the tunnel. Cris heard the stone doors close behind them with a soft hiss.**

**After a few minutes' progress up the dark tunnel, a distant sound of slowly shifting rock reached Cris' ears.**

**"Ron!" Cris yelled, speeding up. "Ginny's okay! I've got her!" **

"You don't how relieved I was to hear that." Ron said.

"I'm sure very relieved." Sirius said.

**She heard Ron give a strangled cheer, and they turned the next bend to see his eager face staring through the sizable gap he had managed to make in the rock fall.**

**"Ginny!" Ron thrust an arm through the gap in the rock to pull her through first. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened? How — what — where did that bird come from?" **

Everyone chuckled.

"Blunt as ever I see." Remus said.

"Come on, you would have asked the same question right?" Ron asked.

"Well, I would have." Sirius and Padfoot said.

**Fawkes had swooped through the gap after Ginny.**

**"He's Dumbledore's," said Cris, squeezing through herself.**

**"How come you've got a sword?" said Ron,**

"Your face was priceless." Cris said.

"I would have paid to have seen it." The twins said.

"Agreed," Bill and Charlie said. Percy didn't say anything, the supposed attention seeking girl put her life on the line to protect his little sister, and he turned his back on her. He should have been internally grateful to her.

**gaping at the glittering weapon in Cris' hand.**

**"I'll explain when we get out of here," said Cris with a sideways glance at Ginny, who was crying harder than ever.**

**"But —"**

**"Later," Cris said shortly. She didn't think it was a good idea to tell Ron yet who'd been opening the Chamber, not in front of Ginny, anyway. "Where's Lockhart?"**

**"Back there," said Ron, still looking puzzled but jerking his head up the tunnel toward the pipe. "He's in a bad way. Come and see."**

**Led by Fawkes, whose wide scarlet wings emitted a soft golden glow in the darkness, they walked all the way back to the mouth of the pipe. Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting there, humming placidly to himself. **

"So where is he now?" James asked.

"In St. Mungo's," Cris said.

"We saw him when we were there a few days ago." Hermione said.

"Why were you there?" Padfoot asked.

"You'll find out in the fifth book I expect." Sirius said.

**"His memory's gone," said Ron. "The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself."**

**Lockhart peered good-naturedly up at them all.**

**"Hello," he said. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?" **

"Wow, he really has no clue." Moony said.

"And that is what happens when you use a spell like that with a broken wand." Mr. Weasley said.

**"No," said Ron, raising his eyebrows at Cris.**

**Cris bent down and looked up the long, dark pipe.**

**"Have you thought how we're going to get back up this?" she said to Ron.**

**Ron shook his head, but Fawkes the phoenix had swooped past Cris and was now fluttering in front of her, his beady eyes bright in the dark. He was waving his long golden tail feathers. Cris looked uncertainly at him.**

**"He looks like he wants you to grab hold…" said Ron, looking perplexed. "But you're much too heavy **

"Ah, but phoenix's can carry heavy loads." Bill said.

"I wasn't there when Professor Dumbledore told us that." Ron said.

"You really need to read the books sometime Ronald." Hermione said. Ron turned red and Keiran continued to try and stop himself from laughing.

**for a bird to pull up there —"**

**"Fawkes," said Cris, "isn't an ordinary bird." She turned quickly to the others. "We've got to hold on to each other. Ginny, grab Ron's hand. Professor Lockhart —"**

**"She means you," said Ron sharply to Lockhart.**

**"You hold Ginny's other hand —"**

**Cris tucked the sword and the Sorting Hat into her belt, Ron took hold of the back of Cris robes, and Cris reached out and took hold of Fawkes's strangely hot tail feathers. **

"Hmm, I don't think I have touched a phoenix before but that's pretty cool." Charlie said.

**An extraordinary lightness seemed to spread through her whole body and the next second, in a rush of wings, they were flying upward through the pipe. Cris could hear Lockhart dangling below her, saying, "Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!" **

"Wow, I don't even have words to describe him." Remus said.

"I know; he's too idiotic for them." Robin said.

**The chill air was whipping through Cris' hair, and before she'd stopped enjoying the ride, it was over — all four of them were hitting the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and as Lockhart straightened his hat, the sink that hid the pipe was sliding back into place.**

**Myrtle goggled at them.**

**"You're alive," she said blankly to Cris.**

"Try not to sound so disappointed Myrtle." James said.

"If it was possible I would say that she needed some serious therapy." Lily said.

"I don't think that would work for her." Cris said.

"You're probably right." Lily said.

**"There's no need to sound so disappointed," she said grimly, pushing her hair out of her face and wiping flecks of blood and slime off her glasses; she decided that from now on she would always carry bobbles on her wrist just in case she needed them. **

"And I do," Cris said. She showed them the hair bands that were wrapped around her wrist.

"Good idea," Tonks said.

**"Oh, well… I'd just been thinking… if you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet," said Myrtle, blushing silver.**

**"Urgh!" said Ron as they left the bathroom for the dark, deserted corridor outside. "Cris! I think Myrtle's grown fond of you! You'll be best of mates with girly chats!"**

**But tears were still flooding silently down Ginny's face. **

"It's alright, it's all over, nothing more than a bad memory." Neville whispered to Ginny. Ginny nodded and wiped the tears that had begun to fall down her face.

**"Where now?" said Ron, with an anxious look at Ginny. Cris pointed.**

**Fawkes was leading the way, glowing gold along the corridor. They strode after him, and moments later, found themselves outside Professor McGonagall's office.**

**Cris knocked and pushed the door open. **

"Well that's the chapter." Keiran said. He passed the book to his father and Cris escaped back to her spot as did Lily J.

"Let's just get this over with, it is the last chapter." Sirius said.


	40. Chapter 18: Dobby's Reward

"**Chapter 18: Dobby's Reward," **Sirius read.

"What the hell?" Padfoot asked.

"How did Dobby get a reward?" James asked.

"Let Siri read and find out dad." Cris said.

**For a moment there was silence as Cris, Ron, Ginny, and Lockhart stood in the doorway, covered in muck and slime and (in Cris' case) blood. **

"You three looked really bad." Mr. Weasley said.

"Sorry to worry you." Cris said.

"Not worried more like relieved then worried." McGonagall said.

**Then there was a scream.**

**"Ginny!"**

**It was Mrs. Weasley, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by Mr. Weasley, and both of them flung themselves on their daughter. **

"Well yeah, any mother would be worried about their children." Lily said.

"Mum's a worry wort." Lily J said.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me at all." Remus said with a smile.

"It's worse when she's pregnant." Teddy said.

"Well yeah, the hormones are all over the place." Mrs. Weasley said.

"And I have six kids." Cris said.

"We'll survive." Fred said.

"Yep," George agreed.

**Cris, however, was looking past them. Professor Dumbledore was standing by the mantelpiece, beaming, next to Professor McGonagall, who was taking great, steadying gasps, clutching her chest. **

"Well of course, it looked like you three went through hell, and you did." McGonagall said.

"Sorry," Ginny, Ron and Cris said.

"It wasn't your fault." McGonagall said.

"However I do believe that you left out some facts from you tale Miss Potter." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to worry you guys too much." Cris said.

**Fawkes went whooshing past Cris' ear and settled on Dumbledore's shoulder, just as Cris found herself and Ron being swept into Mrs. Weasley's tight embrace. **

"I really wasn't expecting the hug." Cris said.

"We were worried about you as well. You didn't think anyone would be worried?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well I knew my friends would but I wasn't exactly sure about the rest of the you." Cris said.

"You just didn't know them very well." Remus said.

"Exactly," Cris said, "but now I know that you all care."

"Good," Lily said.

**"You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?"**

**"I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor McGonagall weakly. **

"Well you see it's a riveting tale." Cris said.

"Just promise that you won't do anything like this ever again." Remus said.

"I can't promise that." Cris said.

"Every year it seems like something like this happens." Sirius said.

"It does seem like that." Cris said.

**Mrs. Weasley let go of Cris, who hesitated for a moment, then walked over to the desk and laid upon it the Sorting Hat, the ruby-encrusted sword, and what remained of Riddle's diary. **

"You know, you looked oddly calm about it." Ron said.

"I think I might have still been in shock." Cris said.

"I understand that." James said.

**Then she started telling them everything. **

"No you didn't," Ginny and Ron said.

"I thought I would spare some of the details." Cris said.

"Next time at least have Ron and Ginny leave and tell the adults everything." Remus said.

"I'll try," Cris said with a smile.

**For nearly a quarter of an hour she spoke into the rapt silence: She told them about hearing the disembodied voice, how Hermione had finally realized that she was hearing a basilisk in the pipes; how she and Ron had followed the spiders into the forest, that Aragog had told them where the last victim of the basilisk had died; how she had guessed that Moaning Myrtle had been the victim, and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in her bathroom…**

**"Very well," Professor McGonagall prompted her as she paused, "so you found out where the entrance was — breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, **

"At least they had good reason to." James said.

"Yeah, saving someone is a pretty good reason to break the rules." Padfoot said.

"Although I would rather them not." Lily said.

**I might add — but how on earth did you all get out of there alive, Potter?" **

"I had help, see Mia; I did have a lot of help." Cris said.

"Sure whatever you say Cris." Hermione said.

"Keep telling yourself that." Neville said.

**So Cris, her voice now growing hoarse from all this talking, told them about Fawkes's timely arrival and about the Sorting Hat giving her the sword. But then she faltered. She had so far avoided mentioning Riddle's diary — or Ginny.**

**She was standing with her head against Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, and tears were still coursing silently down her cheeks. What if they expelled her? Cris thought in panic. Riddle's diary didn't work anymore… How could they prove it had been he who'd made her do it all? **

"I would have believed your story, seeing as you witnessed it." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you sir," Cris said.

"Besides, Miss Weasley wouldn't have been expelled for something that wasn't her fault." McGonagall said.

**Instinctively, Cris looked at Dumbledore, who smiled faintly, the firelight glancing off his half-moon spectacles.**

**"What interests me most," said Dumbledore gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania."**

**Relief — warm, sweeping, glorious relief – swept over Cris. "W-what's that?" said Mr. Weasley in a stunned voice. "You Know Who? En-enchant Ginny? But Ginny's not… Ginny hasn't been… has she?"**

**"It was this diary," said Cris quickly, picking it up and showing it to Dumbledore. "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen…"**

**Dumbledore took the diary from Cris and peered keenly down his long, crooked nose at its burnt and soggy pages.**

**"Brilliant," he said softly. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen." **

"I can't believe I wanted to be like him." Percy said.

"It's alright, you didn't know." Cris said.

**He turned around to the Weasley's, who were looking utterly bewildered.**

**"Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school… travelled far and wide… sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here." **

"It was a clever rouse." Remus said.

"Nobody ever expected him until Dumbledore met him." Sirius said.

"I could see that he wanted more in life than just that." Dumbledore said.

**"But, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley. "What's our Ginny got to do with — with — him?"**

**"His d-diary" Ginny sobbed. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year —"**

**"Ginny!" said Mr. Weasley, flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you anything? What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain? Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was clearly full of Dark Magic!"**

**"I d-didn't know," sobbed Ginny. "I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I th-thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it —"**

**"Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away," Dumbledore interrupted in a firm voice. "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." He strode over to the door and opened it. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up," he added, twinkling kindly down at her. **

"Hot chocolate always seems to help me relax after a stress filled situation." Cris said.

"It does, it really does." Lily and James said. Cris smiled at her parents and Lily J did as well.

"James, Remus and I tend to sneak out and get some hot chocolate when we can't sleep either." Lily J said.

"And it drives Haley, Scar and Xander crazy." Teddy said.

"Alright Scar is Pads daughter, but who are Haley and Xander?" James asked.

"Haley and Xander are siblings; I believe you know their father." Keiran said.

"Who?" they asked.

"Lee," Lily J said.

"Lee? As in Lee Jordan?" Fred asked.

"Our best friend, prankster extraordinaire?" George asked.

"Yep, he has four kids." Keiran said.

"Wow, he was busy." Ron said.

"But not as busy as Fred, George and Cris." Charlie said with a smile.

"Yeah, they almost rival mum and dad." Bill said.

"Don't worry mum is done after Violet is born." Lily J said.

"Good, but they still broke the curse." James said.

"Curse?" Cris asked.

"So far up until you're children's generation there have been only one child born into the Potter line at a time." James said.

"But you were planning to break it." Sirius said.

"I always wanted my children to have siblings to play with." James said sadly.

"Alright can we get this over with?" Lily asked. They nodded and Sirius picked up where he left off.

**"You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice — I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."**

**"So Hermione's okay!" said Ron brightly.**

**"There has been no lasting harm done," said Dumbledore.**

**Mrs. Weasley led Ginny out, and Mr. Weasley followed, still looking deeply shaken.**

**"You know, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully to Professor McGonagall, "I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"**

**"Right," said Professor McGonagall crisply, also moving to the door. "I'll leave you to deal with Potter and Weasley, shall I?"**

**"Certainly," said Dumbledore.**

**She left, and Cris and Ron gazed uncertainly at Dumbledore. What exactly had Professor McGonagall meant, deal with them? Surely — surely — they weren't about to be punished? **

"No, I don't think you are." Sirius said.

"I think Dumbledore is about to eat his words." Remus said.

"What do you mean?" Padfoot asked.

"At the beginning of the book Dumbledore said that if Cris and Ron break the rules anymore they would be expelled." Moony said.

"Oh yeah," James said.

"Well obviously they didn't so let's see how this plays out." Lily said.

**"I seem to remember telling you both that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules," said Dumbledore. **

"You know that almost gave me a heart attack." Cris said.

"And yet the three of you still break the rules." McGonagall said.

"Well, the next year wasn't me and Dumbledore gave us permission and yet I had no idea what was going on." Cris said.

"Now I really want to read about this." James said.

**Ron opened his mouth in horror.**

**"Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words," Dumbledore went on, smiling.**

**"You will both receive Special Awards for Services to the School and — let me see — yes, I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor." **

"At least this time you didn't do it in front of the whole school." Lily said.

"Yeah, that was a little stupid to do it like that." Kingsley said.

**Ron went as brightly pink as Lockhart's valentine flowers and closed his mouth again.**

**"But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure," Dumbledore added. "Why so modest, Gilderoy?"**

"I totally forgot that he was there." James said.

"I think we all did." Bill said.

**Cris gave a start. She had completely forgotten about Lockhart. She turned and saw that Lockhart was standing in a corner of the room, still wearing his vague smile. When Dumbledore addressed him, Lockhart looked over his shoulder to see who he was talking to.**

**"Professor Dumbledore," Ron said quickly, "there was an accident down in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart —"**

**"Am I a professor?" said Lockhart in mild surprise. "Goodness. I expect I was hopeless, was I?"**

"Wow, I think I like him better this way." Lily J said.

"I think I do to." Robin said.

"He is actually modest about him not being a good teacher." Charlie said.

"Yep," Sirius said.

**"He tried to do a Memory Charm and the wand backfired," Ron explained quietly to Dumbledore.**

**"Dear me," said Dumbledore, shaking his head, his long silver moustache quivering. "Impaled upon your own sword, Gilderoy!" **

"So you knew." Remus said.

"Of course I did Remus," Dumbledore said.

"But why hire him?" James asked.

"He was the only man that applied for the job." Dumbledore said.

"Wow, that's pretty bad." Padfoot said.

**"Sword?" said Lockhart dimly. "Haven't got a sword. That girl has, though." He pointed at Cris. "She'll lend you one."**

**"Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, too?" Dumbledore said to Ron. "I'd like a few more words with Cris…" **

"What is he going to talk to you about?" Ginny asked.

"Something that you will hear about." Cris said. Ginny fake pouted but smiled over at her friend.

**Lockhart ambled out. Ron cast a curious look back at Dumbledore and Cris as he closed the door.**

**Dumbledore crossed to one of the chairs by the fire.**

**"Sit down, Cris," he said, and Cris sat, feeling unaccountably nervous.**

**"First of all, Cris, I want to thank you," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling again. "You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you."**

**She stroked the phoenix, which had fluttered down onto her knee. Cris grinned awkwardly as Dumbledore watched her.**

**"And so you met Tom Riddle," said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "I imagine he was most interested in you…" **

"Just a little bit." Cris said.

"Is he going to rest assured your fears?" Remus asked.

"Maybe," Cris said with a smile.

**Suddenly, something that was nagging at Cris came tumbling out of her mouth.**

**"Professor Dumbledore… Riddle said I'm like him. Strange likenesses, he said…"**

**"Did he, now?" said Dumbledore, looking thoughtfully at Cris from under his thick silver eyebrows. "And what do you think, Cris?"**

**"I don't think I'm like him!" said Cris, more loudly than she'd intended. "I mean, I'm — I'm in Gryffindor, I'm…"**

**But she fell silent, a lurking doubt resurfacing in her mind.**

**"Professor," she started again after a moment. "The Sorting Hat told me I'd — I'd have done well in Slytherin. Everyone thought I was Slytherin's heir for a while… because I can speak Parseltongue…"**

**"You can speak Parseltongue, Cris," said Dumbledore calmly, "because Lord Voldemort — who is the last remaining ancestor of Salazar Slytherin — can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do, I'm sure…"**

**"Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?" Cris said, thunderstruck. **

"He put a piece of himself in you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, but that's why I never told you." Cris said.

"You thought we would judge you?" Hermione asked. Cris nodded but didn't say anything else.

"We would never judge you based on that alone." Ginny said.

"Thanks," Cris said.

"There's to thank us for, you're still you." Hermione said.

"You're still my best-mate no matter what." Ron said. Cris smiled and hugged her best friends.

**"It certainly seems so."**

**"So I should be in Slytherin," Cris said, looking desperately into Dumbledore's face. "The Sorting Hat could see Slytherin's power in me, and it —"**

**"Put you in Gryffindor," said Dumbledore calmly. "Listen to me, Cris. You happen to have many qualities Salazar Slytherin prized in his hand-picked students. His own very rare gift, Parseltongue — resourcefulness — determination — a certain disregard for rules," **

"That's more from her father than anything else." McGonagall said. Cris smiled sheepishly while James looked proud.

**he added, his moustache quivering again. "Yet the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor. You know why that was. Think."**

**"It only put me in Gryffindor," said Cris in a defeated voice, "because I asked not to go in Slytherin…"**

**"Exactly, "said Dumbledore, beaming once more. "Which makes you very different from Tom Riddle. It is our choices, Cris, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." Cris sat motionless in her chair, stunned. "If you want proof, Cris, that you belong in Gryffindor, I suggest you look more closely at this."**

**Dumbledore reached across to Professor McGonagall's desk, picked up the blood-stained silver sword, and handed it to Cris. Dully, Cris turned it over, the rubies blazing in the firelight. And then she saw the name engraved just below the hilt.**

**Godric Gryffindor**

"No way, it's the sword of Gryffindor." Padfoot said.

**"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the hat, Cris," said Dumbledore simply.**

"That is certainly true." Robin said.

"See, you belong in Gryffindor, besides I don't think Slytherin could handle you being in their house." Bill said.

"More than likely, we would try and bribe her to stop or something." Draco said.

"And I wouldn't take it." Cris said.

**For a minute, neither of them spoke. Then Dumbledore pulled open one of the drawers in Professor McGonagall's desk and took out a quill and a bottle of ink.**

**"What you need, Cris is some food and sleep. I suggest you go down to the feast, while I write to Azkaban —we need our gamekeeper back. And I must draft an advertisement for the Daily Prophet, too," he added thoughtfully. "We'll be needing a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher… Dear me, we do seem to run through them, don't we?" **

"So who gets the job next year?" James asked.

"Someone who was far better than we've ever had." Hermione said. Some people noted the blush on Remus' cheeks.

**Cris got up and crossed to the door. She had just reached for the handle, however, when the door burst open so violently that it bounced back off the wall.**

**Lucius Malfoy stood there, fury in his face. And cowering behind his legs, heavily wrapped in bandages, was Dobby.**

**"Good evening, Lucius," said Dumbledore pleasantly.**

**Mr. Malfoy almost knocked Cris over as he swept into the room. Dobby went scurrying in after him, crouching at the hem of his cloak, a look of abject terror on his face.**

**The elf was carrying a stained rag with which he was attempting to finish cleaning Mr. Malfoy's shoes. Apparently Mr. Malfoy had set out in a great hurry, for not only were his shoes half-polished, but his usually sleek hair was disheveled. Ignoring the elf bobbing apologetically around his ankles, he fixed his cold eyes upon Dumbledore.**

**"So!" he said "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."**

**"Well, you see, Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely, "the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too… Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."**

"That doesn't surprise me one bit." Padfoot said.

"Sometimes I wonder how mother deals with him." Draco said.

"Probably how she deals with everything else." Tonks said.

"How do you know my mum?" Draco asked.

"Your mum and my mum are sisters, so we're cousins. Hi cuz!" Tonks said cheerfully. Draco stared at her and Sirius continued reading.

**Mr. Malfoy went even paler than usual, but his eyes were still slits of fury.**

**"So — have you stopped the attacks yet?" he sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"**

**"We have," said Dumbledore, with a smile.**

**"Well?" said Mr. Malfoy sharply. "Who is it?"**

**"The same person as last time, Lucius," said Dumbledore. "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary."**

**He held up the small black book with the large hole through the center, watching Mr. Malfoy closely.**

**Cris, however, was watching Dobby.**

**The elf was doing something very odd. His great eyes fixed meaningfully on Cris, he kept pointing at the diary, then at Mr. Malfoy, and then hitting himself hard on the head with his fist. **

"So it was Lucius who slipped my daughter the diary." Mr. Weasley said with a sneer.

"Don't worry, he will pay." Cris said with a smile.

"What did you do to him?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing," Cris said with a smile.

"Why don't I believe you?" Remus asked.

"Let Siri read and find out." Cris said.

**"I see…" said Mr. Malfoy slowly to Dumbledore.**

**"A clever plan," said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Mr. Malfoy straight in the eye. "Because if Cris here —" Mr. Malfoy shot Cris a swift, sharp look "and her friend Ron hadn't discovered this book, why — Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will…" **

"I'm so glad that they found it." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Me too, I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them what really was going on." Ginny said.

"You would be surprised." Dumbledore said.

**"Well, let us hope Miss Potter will always around, to save the day." His face was suddenly masklike.**

**"Don't worry," said Cris, staring straight into his cold grey eyes, "I will be." **

"So he was the one that started it all." Mr. Weasley said with a smile.

"Do you honestly think I would be dumb enough to pick a fight with a known Death Eater?" Cris asked.

"Yes," everyone in the room said.

"Never mind then." Cris said.

**"And imagine," Dumbledore went on as though he was not interrupted, "what might have happened then… The Weasley's are one of our most prominent pure-blood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act, if his own daughter was discovered attacking and — killing Muggle-borns… Very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise…" **

"His dream would have come true, it would have been." Bill said. Cris, Hermione, Lily, Lily J, Keiran and Teddy started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bill asked.

"You sound like Yoda," Cris said.

"Whose Yoda?" Charlie asked.

"It sounds like a disease." Sirius said.

"It's a character in a movie," Lily said.

"He's this little green alien dude, and he talks backwards." Lily J said.

"That sounds very complicated." Ron said.

**Mr. Malfoy forced himself to speak**

**"Very fortunate," he said stiffly.**

**And still, behind his back, Dobby was pointing, first to the diary, then to Lucius Malfoy, then punching himself in the head.**

**And Cris suddenly understood. She nodded at Dobby, and Dobby backed into a corner, now twisting his ears in punishment.**

**"Don't you want to know how Ginny got hold of that diary, Mr. Malfoy?" said Cris.**

**Lucius Malfoy rounded on her.**

**"How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?" he said.**

**"Because you gave it to her," said Cris. "In Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her old Transfiguration book and slipped the diary inside it, didn't you?" **

"You pick up on things rather quickly." Tonks said.

"No one wants to mess with her, especially when she's pregnant." Lily J said.

"I can see that," Remus said.

**She saw Mr. Malfoy's white hands clench and unclench.**

**"Prove it," he hissed.**

**"Oh, no one will be able to do that," said Dumbledore, smiling at Cris. "Not now that Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things. If any more of them find their way into innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, will make sure they are traced back to you…"**

**Lucius Malfoy stood for a moment, and Cris distinctly saw his right hand twitch as though he was longing to reach for his wand. Instead, he turned to his house-elf. "We're going, Dobby!"**

**He wrenched open the door and as the elf came hurrying up to him, he kicked him right through it. They could hear Dobby squealing with pain all the way along the corridor. **

"That's horrible," Hermione shrieked.

"What's going to happen to the elf?" Lily asked.

"Something really good," Ron said.

**Cris stood for a moment, thinking hard. Then it came to her —**

**"Professor Dumbledore," she said hurriedly. "Can I give that diary back to Mr. Malfoy, please?"**

**"Certainly, Cris," said Dumbledore calmly. "But hurry. The feast, remember…" Cris grabbed the diary and dashed out of the office. She could hear Dobby's squeals of pain receding around the corner. Quickly, wondering if this plan could possibly work, Cris took off one of her shoes, pulled off her slimy, filthy sock, and stuffed it into the diary. **

"Does it work?" Padfoot asked.

"Possibly," Cris said.

**Then she ran down the dark corridor.**

**She caught up with them at the top of the stairs.**

**"Mr. Malfoy," she gasped, skidding to a halt, "I've got something for you —"**

**And she forced the diary into Lucius Malfoy's hand.**

**"What the —?"**

**Mr. Malfoy threw the diary into Dobby's chest**

**"You'll meet the same sticky end as your parent's one of these days, Cristal Potter," he said softly. "They were meddlesome fools, too." **

"How dare he!" Lily shrieked.

"Don't worry Lily; he will get what's coming." James said.

**He turned to go.**

**"Open it." Cris whispered to Dobby, he did and the sock fell into his other hand.**

**"Come, Dobby. I said, come."**

**But Dobby didn't move. He was holding up Cris' disgusting, slimy sock, and looking at it as though it were a priceless treasure.**

**"Master has given a sock," said the elf in wonderment. "Master gave it to Dobby."**

**"What's that?" spat Mr. Malfoy. "What did you say?"**

**"Got a sock," said Dobby in disbelief. "Master threw it at Dobby, threw it into Dobby's chest so Dobby hold it, and Dobby — Dobby is free."**

**Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the elf then he lunged at Cris.**

"Don't you dare harm my daughter/goddaughter/Cris/mum/aunt Cris!" shouted almost the whole room.

Cris blushed and hid her face again.

"Don't hide Bambi," Fred said.

"We do this because we care," George said.

**"You've lost me my servant, girl!"**

**But Dobby shouted, "You shall not harm Cristal Potter!"**

**"Cruc –" **

"HE WAS ABOUT TO TORTURE YOU?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Um, yeah, but he didn't." Cris said.

"Dobby stops him, doesn't he?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Cris said.

**There was a loud bang, and Mr. Malfoy was thrown backward. He crashed down the stairs, three at a time, landing in a crumpled heap on the landing below.**

**He got up, his face livid, and pulled out his wand, but Dobby raised a long, threatening finger.**

**"You shall go now," he said fiercely, pointing down at Mr. Malfoy. "You shall not touch Cristal Potter. You shall go now."**

**Lucius Malfoy had no choice. With a last, incensed stare at the pair of them, he swung his cloak around him and hurried out of sight.**

**"Cristal Potter freed Dobby!" said the elf shrilly, gazing up at Cris, moonlight from the nearest window reflected in his orb-like eyes. "Cristal Potter set Dobby free!"**

**"Least I could do, Dobby," said Cris, grinning. "Just promise never to try and save my life again." **

"Yeah, he almost killed by trying to save your life." James asked.

"That tends to happen with Dobby." Cris said.

**The elf's ugly brown face split suddenly into a wide, toothy smile.**

**"I've just got one question, Dobby," said Cris as Dobby pulled on Cris' sock with shaking hands. "You told me all this had nothing to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, remember? Well —"**

**"It was a clue, miss," said Dobby, his eyes widening, as though this was obvious. "Was giving you a clue. The Dark Lord, before he changed his name, could be freely named, you see?" **

"I get it now!" Lily said.

"It wasn't a very good clue though." James said.

"No, but it was clever." Moony said.

**"Right," said Cris weakly. "Well, I'd better go. There's a feast, and my friend Hermione should be awake by now…"**

**Dobby threw his arms around Cris' middle and hugged her.**

**"Cristal Potter is greater by far than Dobby knew!" he sobbed. "Farewell, Cristal Potter!"**

**And with a final loud crack, Dobby disappeared.**

**Cris had been to several Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite like this. Everybody was in their pajamas, and the celebration lasted all night. Cris didn't know whether the best bit was Hermione running toward her, screaming "You solved it! You solved it!" **

"It was the best bit." Cris said.

"I would have loved to have a feast while in pajamas." Padfoot said.

"That's because you're lazy." Moony said.

"Am not," Padfoot said.

"Let's stop before this gets any worse." James said. Sirius quickly began reading again.

**or Justin hurrying over from the Hufflepuff table to wring her hand and apologize endlessly for suspecting her, or Hagrid turning up at half past three, cuffing Cris and Ron so hard on the shoulders that they were knocked into their plates of trifle, or her and Ron's four hundred points for Gryffindor securing the House Cup for the second year running, or Professor McGonagall standing up to tell them all that the exams had been cancelled as a school treat ("Oh, no!" said Hermione), or Dumbledore announcing that, unfortunately, Professor Lockhart would be unable to return next year, owing to the fact that he needed to go away and get his memory back. Quite a few of the teachers joined in the cheering**

"Of course, any sane person would." Bill said as everyone laughed.

**that greeted this news.**

**"Shame," said Ron, helping himself to a jam doughnut. "He was starting to grow on me."**

**The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences — Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were cancelled ("but we've had plenty of practice at that anyway," Ron told a disgruntled Hermione) and Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as a school governor. Draco was no longer strutting around the school as though he owned the place. On the contrary, he looked resentful and sulky. On the other hand, Ginny Weasley was perfectly happy again. **

"That's always good," Bill said.

"I've never seen a moment when Gin doesn't a have smile on her face and laughing." Charlie said. Ginny blushed a Weasley red making everyone chuckle once more.

**Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express.**

**Bella, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny got a compartment to themselves. They made the most of the last few hours in which they were allowed to do magic before the holidays. They played Exploding Snap, set off the very last of Fred and George's Filibuster fireworks, and practiced disarming each other by magic. Cris was getting very good at it. **

"And it's very powerful," Snape said.

"How would you know?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, you see, um, end of the third book." Cris said hastily.

**They were almost at King's Cross when Cris remembered something.**

**"Ginny – what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?"**

**"Oh, that," said Ginny, giggling. "Well — Percy's got a girlfriend."**

**Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head.**

"That hurt you know." George said mock glaring at his twin.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Cris asked.

"Maybe," George said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

**"What?"**

**"It's that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater," said Ginny.**

**"That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was — you know — attacked. You won't tease him, will you?" she added anxiously.**

**"Wouldn't dream of it," said Fred, who was looking like his birthday had come early.**

**"Definitely not," said George, sniggering. **

"Oh they did," Ron said.

"I would think that they would." Charlie said.

**The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped.**

**Cris pulled out her quill and a bit of parchment and turned to Ron and Hermione.**

**"This is called a telephone number," she told Ron, scribbling it twice, tearing the parchment in two, and handing it to them. "I told your dad how to use a telephone last summer — he'll know. Call me at the Dursley's, okay? I can't stand another two months with only Dudley to talk to…" **

"No, but that's how I met Gwen." Cris said.

"I would like to meet her." Hermione said.

"I'm sure that could be arranged." Lily J said with a secret smile.

"What do you mean? Your brother isn't going to bring her hear is he?" Hermione asked.

"Knowing James he would." Teddy said.

**"Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they?" said Hermione as they got off the train and joined the crowd thronging toward the enchanted barrier. "When they hear what you did this year?"**

**"Proud?" said Cris. "Are you crazy? All those times I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious…" **

"Sadly that's true." Lily said.

"She won't be going back to those abusive SOB's." Sirius said.

"Good," James said.

**And together they walked back through the gateway to the Muggle world. **

"Well that's the book." Sirius said closing it.

"Alright bed time," Mrs. Weasley said. The book disappeared and they all got up to go to bed. Nobody noticed that a note appeared but they will in the morning.


	41. Part 3

The next morning when everyone was up and eaten breakfast they went back to sit down and read, that's when they saw the note. This time Remus picked it up to read it.

_Dear everyone, _

_As you might have guessed this is James again, I know that my sister, Teddy and Keiran are there but I have talked it over with them before they left. We are going to be bringing in a few more people and that's it. One of them is mum's Muggle friend Gwen, as of yet she does not know about magic, we felt that it would be better for her to get to know the wizarding world before she marries into it. The next people myself, Remus, Scar, and Vic. Hope to see you soon. _

_Yours Truly, _

_James Sirius Potter-Weasley_

As soon as Remus was done reading the note a bright light filled the room again and five people appeared. There were two boys and three girls. The oldest boy had dark red hair and he looked a lot like James. The other boy looked about two years younger and he had black hair, he looked a lot like the twins. The oldest girl had blonde hair but she was definitely a Weasley. The other girl had sandy hair and looked a lot like Robin. The other girl had no idea what was going on and was looking widely around the room. She had long wavy golden blonde hair and dark green eyes.

"Gwen!" Cris shouted and ran to her friend. Gwen looked at the person who called her name and smiled greatly.

"Cris, it's so good to see you, do you have any idea where we are?" Gwen asked. Cris smiled and turned to Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello Gwen, I'm the headmaster of the school that Miss Potter goes to. What we are gathered here for is to try and change past and future events." Dumbledore said.

"How can you change past events, that's not possible." Gwen said.

"Actually it is, the people in this room are from different times, there are four from the past, twenty three from the present and now seven from the future." Cris said.

"You're just pulling my leg." Gwen said.

"I'm afraid not, we used magic to bring all of you here." The red head boy said.

"But magic is only in stories, it's not real." Gwen said.

"And yet you are in a room full of witches and wizards." Cris said.

"Prove it." Gwen said. Dumbledore handed Cris her wand and lifted the table off the ground with a cry of 'Wingardium Leviosa'

"All of you can do magic? Then why am I here?" Gwen asked.

"Because you marry a wizard." Prongs said. (**Note: James will be known as Prongs now and James Sirius will be James) **

"And how do you know that?" Gwen asked.

"Because we're from the future, you met your husband at our mum's wedding." Lily J said.

"Who's your mum?" Gwen asked.

"Cris," Lily J, the red head boy and the black hair boy said.

"My name is James Sirius Potter-Weasley, I'm Lily's twin but I'm much cooler." James said.

"My name is Remus Albus Potter-Weasley but you can call me Al considering there's already two Remus' here." Wade said.

"Thank goodness, that would be so confusing." Lily said.

"Agreed," everyone else said.

"Alright, so the rest of them?" Gwen asked.

"I'm Professor McGonagall and I teach transfigurations."

"I'm Professor Snape and I teach potions."

"I'm Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, I'm a retired Auror, which is like a police man."

"I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt, I'm an Auror."

"I'm Tonks, just call me Tonks, I'm an Auror as well."

"My name is Teddy Remus Lupin, I'm from the future, and Tonks and Remus Lupin are my parents."

"I'm Keiran James Black, I'm from the future as well and my parents are Sirius and Robin Black."

"I'm Sirius Black, I'm an accused mass murderer but I am innocent."

"I'm Scarlett Iris Black, I'm from the future too and my parents are Sirius and Robin Black."

"I'm Robin Lupin soon to be Black, at the moment I am not working."

"I'm Remus Lupin, I'm a werewolf, I never nor do I plan on biting anyone."

"I'm Lily Jade Potter-Weasley, I'm from the future, I'm James' twin our parents are Cris and the Weasley twins." Lily J said. Gwen raised her eyebrow but kept quiet as everyone continued with the introductions

"I'm Fred Weasley, I'm only one part of the Weasley twins, and we enjoy pranks."

"You know me already but I'm Cristal Potter."

"I'm George Weasley, the second part of the Weasley twins."

"I'm Hermione Granger, I'm a muggleborn and one of Cris' friends."

"I'm Ron Weasley, I'm another one of Cris' friends."

"I'm Ginny Weasley, the only girl in the family that is until we all get married."

"I'm Neville Longbottom, I'm one of Cris' friends but not as close as Hermione and Ron are."

"I'm Charlie Weasley, I'm second oldest in the Weasley bunch and I am a dragon handler."

"I'm Bill Weasley, the oldest child and I'm a curse-breaker."

"I'm Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, I'm Bill and Fleur's oldest daughter."

"I'm Molly Weasley, mother to Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny."

"I'm Arthur Weasley, the father."

"I'm Luna Lovegood, I'm in Ravenclaw.

"James Potter, I guess you all will have to call me Prongs, but I'm Cris' father and co-founder of the marauders"

"Lily Evans, I'm Cris' mother."

"I'm Remus Lupin, call me Moony, I'm the brains behind the marauders."

"I'm Sirius Black, call me Padfoot, I'm the other co-founder of the marauders."

"I'm Percy Weasley, I work at the Ministry of Magic."

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Cris' former enemy now we're on speaking terms."

"Well that is interesting. I'm Gwen Johnson, so what exactly are we doing?" Gwen asked.

"Reading books about my life." Cris said with a grimace.

"Well, let's get started then, who is reading?" Gwen asked.

"Well since Scarlett is next to me she is." Sirius said. Scarlett smiled and picked up the book.

"**Cristal Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban," **

"What's Azkaban?" Gwen asked.

"The wizard prison, guarded by some really nasty creatures." Fred said. Scarlett then opened to the first chapter.


	42. Chapter 1: Owl Post

"**Chapter 1: Owl Post," **Scarlett read.

"Owl post?" Gwen asked.

"Oh yeah, instead of post office delivering our mail we have owls do it." Cris said.

"Odd, I'm going to find a lot of things odd aren't I?" Gwen asked.

"Yep," most of the group said. Mr. Weasley looked ready to pull her aside and start to ask her a bunch of questions. To spare her Scarlett began reading.

**Cristal Potter was a highly unusual girl **

"Really?" Fred asked.

"I had no idea," George said.

"Quiet you two." Cris said.

"Yes Bambi," they said together.

"They are so whipped." Charlie whispered to Bill.

"No kidding." Bill whispered.

**in many ways. For one thing, she hated the summer holidays more than any other time of year.**

**For another, she really wanted to do her homework **

"What?" the twins, Prongs, Padfoot and Sirius asked.

"How are you my daughter?" Prongs asked.

"She's my daughter as well." Lily said.

"Right," Prongs said.

"But still why would you?" Ron asked.

"I was bored," Cris said.

**but was forced to do it in secret, in the dead of night.**

"Alright, I can understand now." Sirius said.

**And she also happened to be a witch.**

**It was nearly midnight, and she was lying on her stomach in bed, the blankets drawn right over her head like a tent, a flashlight in one hand and a large leather-bound book (A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot) propped open against the pillow. Cris moved the tip of her eagle-feather quill down the page, frowning as she looked for something that would help her write her essay, 'Witch Burning in the Fourteenth Century Was Completely Pointless — discuss.'**

**The quill paused at the top of a likely looking paragraph. Cris pushed her round glasses up the bridge of her nose, **

"I'm so glad I got contacts." Cris said.

"It is better for you, that way we don't have to worry about remembering to repair those bloody things anymore." Hermione said.

**moved her flashlight closer to the book, and read:**

**Non-magic people (more commonly known as Muggles) were particularly afraid of magic in medieval times, but not very good at recognizing it. On the rare occasion that they did catch a real witch or wizard, burning had no effect whatsoever. The witch or wizard would perform a basic Flame-Freezing Charm and then pretend to shriek with pain while enjoying a gentle, tickling sensation. Indeed, Wendelin the Weird enjoyed being burned so much that she allowed herself to be caught no less than forty-seven times in various disguises. **

"We don't have to hear about mum's homework do we?" James asked.

"Especially if it's History of Magic?" Ron asked.

"Can I please continue?" Scarlett asked with a glare towards James and Ron. They nodded.

**Cris put her quill between her teeth and reached underneath her pillow for her inkbottle and a roll of parchment. Slowly and very carefully she unscrewed the ink bottle, dipped her quill into it, and began to write, pausing every now and then to listen, because if any of the Dursley's heard the scratching of her quill on their way to the bathroom, she'd probably find herself locked in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of the summer.**

**The Dursley family of Number Four, Privet Drive, was the reason that Cris never enjoyed her summer holidays. **

"And now we know why." Sirius said with a scowl.

"What? Why?" Gwen asked.

"I didn't have a very good home life." Cris said.

"Good, try abusive." Ron spat.

"Is that why you ran away?" Gwen asked.

"You ran away?" Prongs asked.

"It'll be explained dad." Cris said.

**Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and their son, Dudley, were Cris' only living relatives. They were Muggles, and they had a very medieval attitude toward magic. Cris' dead parents, who had been a witch and wizard themselves, were never mentioned under the Dursley's roof. For years, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had hoped that if they kept Cris as downtrodden as possible, they would be able to squash the magic out of her. To their fury, they had not been successful. These days they lived in terror of anyone finding out that Cris had spent most of the last two years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The most they could do, however, was to lock away Cris' spell books, wand, cauldron, and broomstick at the start of the summer break, and forbid her to talk to the neighbors.**

**This separation from her spell books had been a real problem for Cris, because her teachers at Hogwarts had given her a lot of holiday work. One of the essays, a particularly nasty one about shrinking potions, was for Cris' least favorite teacher, Professor Snape, who would be delighted to have an excuse to give Cris detention for a month. Cris had therefore seized her chance in the first week of the holidays. While Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley had gone out into the front garden to admire Uncle Vernon's new company car (in very loud voices, so that the rest of the street would notice it too), **

"That was bloody annoying." Gwen said.

"You live close by then?" Hermione asked.

"Across the street." Gwen said with a nod.

**Cris had crept downstairs, picked the lock on the cupboard under the stairs, **

"Thanks for teaching me that, Mischief, Trouble." Cris said.

"Stick around and we'll teach you something else." Fred said.

"Something even more useful," George whispered into her ear. Cris blushed brightly and looked into her lap.

"What do you keep saying to her?" Sirius asked. James, Keiran, Teddy and Al laughed.

"What are you four laughing at?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Nothing Grandma," the four said.

"I can't take them anywhere." Victoire said.

"At least it's only a fraction of them," Scarlett said.

"Imagine if they were all here." Lily J said. The three girls shivered.

"That would be a disaster waiting to happen." Victoire said.

**grabbed some of her books, and hidden them in her bedroom. As long as she didn't leave spots of ink on the sheets, the Dursley's need never know that she was studying magic by night. **

"How very Slytherin, Potter." Snape said.

"Well, I was almost in Slytherin." Cris said with a shrug.

"What? Mum, you never told me that." James said.

"She told me." Al said.

"Why did I tell you?" Cris asked.

"I thought I wouldn't be in Gryffindor as well." Wade said.

"But you are, and we love you no matter what." Lily J said.

"Thanks," Al said.

**Cris was particularly keen to avoid trouble with her aunt and uncle at the moment, as they were already in an especially bad mood with her, all because she'd received a telephone call from a fellow wizard one week into the school holidays. **

Ron turned red and didn't say anything else.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked.

"More importantly, you didn't get Cris in trouble, did you?" Prongs asked.

**Ron Weasley, who was one of Cris' best friends at Hogwarts, came from a whole family of wizards. This meant that he knew a lot of things Cris didn't, **

"I highly doubt that." Sirius said.

"You just hide your intelligence." Remus said.

"But Ron does know stuff that Mia and I have no clue about." Cris said.

"And he can kick both our butts in chess." Hermione said.

"Speaking of that, I remember when Uncle Ron finally had his butt kicked." James said.

"What?" Ron asked astonished.

"Hugo, your son, he beat you finally this summer and he's nine." Lily J said.

"Wow, that's about the same age when Ron beat dad." Bill said.

"Yep, just about." Charlie said.

**but had never used a telephone before.**

**Most unluckily, it had been Uncle Vernon who had answered the call.**

**"Vernon Dursley speaking."**

**Cris, who happened to be in the room at the time, froze as she heard Ron's voice answer. **

"Oh dear," Lily said.

"Don't worry we explained it to him." Hermione said.

"Good," Robin said.

**"HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I — WANT — TO — TALK — TO — CRIS — POTTER!" **

"Why are you yelling it?" Remus whimpered rubbing his ears.

"It's in all capitals." Scarlett said.

"Can you refrain from yelling so loudly?" Moony asked.

"Sorry, I forgot." Scarlett said sheepishly.

**Ron was yelling so loudly that Uncle Vernon jumped and held the receiver a foot away from his ear, staring at it with an expression of mingled fury and alarm.**

**"WHO IS THIS?" he roared in the direction of the mouthpiece. "WHO ARE YOU?" **

"Didn't help any." Cris said.

"What did he do?" Prongs asked dangerously.

"Can you just continue reading Scar?" Keiran asked. Scarlett nodded and continued reading.

**"RON — WEASLEY!" Ron bellowed back, as though he and Uncle Vernon were speaking from opposite ends of a football field. "I'M — A — FRIEND — OF — CRIS' — FROM — SCHOOL —"**

**Uncle Vernon's small eyes swiveled around to Cris, who was rooted to the spot. **

"Please don't let it be terrible," Lily mumbled.

**"THERE IS NO CRIS POTTER HERE!" he roared, now holding the receiver at arm's length, as though frightened it might explode. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN! DON'T YOU COME NEAR MY FAMILY!"**

**And he threw the receiver back onto the telephone as if dropping a poisonous spider.**

**The fight that had followed had been one of the worst ever. **

"Bolt, I'm so, so, sorry." Ron said getting up and crushing his best friend in a hug.

"I'm fine now Red, don't worry about it." Cris said.

**"HOW DARE YOU GIVE THIS NUMBER TO PEOPLE LIKE — PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Uncle Vernon had roared, spraying Cris with spit. **

"That's disgusting." The girls said.

**Ron obviously realized that he'd gotten Cris into trouble, because he hadn't called again. Cris' other best friend from Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, hadn't been in touch either. Cris suspected that Ron had warned Hermione not to call, which was a pity, because Hermione, the cleverest witch in Cris' year, had Muggle parents, knew perfectly well how to use a telephone, and would probably have had enough sense not to say that she went to Hogwarts. **

"Then how do you explain how I know you?" Hermione asked.

"Same with Gwen. Met you in the neighborhood." Cris said.

"I guess that would work." Hermione said.

**So Cris had had no word from any of her wizarding friends for five long weeks, and this summer was turning out to be almost as bad as the last one. There was just one very small improvement — after swearing that she wouldn't use her to send letters to any of her friends, Cris had been allowed to let her owl, Hedwig, out at night. Uncle Vernon had given in because of the racket Hedwig made if she was locked in her cage all the time. **

"At least there's that." Moony said.

**Cris finished writing about Wendelin the Weird and paused to listen again. The silence in the dark house was broken only by the distant, grunting snores of her enormous cousin, Dudley. It must be very late, Cris thought. Her eyes were itching with tiredness. Perhaps she'd finish this essay tomorrow night… **

"Yes, get some sleep." Lily said.

"Yes mum," Cris said with a chuckle.

**She replaced the top of the ink bottle; pulled an old pillowcase from under her bed; put the flashlight, A History of Magic, her essay, quill, and ink inside it; got out of bed; and hid the lot under a loose floorboard under her bed. Then she stood up, stretched, **

"Good you have a hidey hole." Sirius said.

"I always have a hidey hole." Cris said.

"Ooohh, where?" Neville asked.

"Like I would tell you, you two share a dorm with me." Cris said.

"Boy and girls can share?" Gwen asked.

"Not usually, they made a special case because there weren't enough beds. So Cris gave hers up and now she's in the boys' dorm." Hermione said.

"That makes sense," Gwen said.

**and checked the time on the luminous alarm clock on her bedside table.**

**It was one o'clock in the morning. Cris' stomach gave a funny jolt. She had been thirteen years old, without realizing it, for a whole hour. **

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" chorused most of the room.

"Are you going to do that every time my birthday comes in all the books?" Cris asked.

"Absolutely." They said.

"Alright, have at it." Cris said.

**Yet another unusual thing about Cris was how little she looked forward to her birthdays. She had never received a birthday card in her life. The Dursley's had completely ignored her last two birthdays, and she had no reason to suppose they would remember this one. **

"But I do, I got the first gifts that I could remember." Cris said.

"You'll be spoiled rotten on you birthday." Sirius said.

"Siri, don't worry about it." Cris said.

"No, we want to and that's what we are doing." Remus said.

"There's no talking you out of it, is there?" Cris asked.

"Nope," they said.

**Cris walked across the dark room, past Hedwig's large, empty cage, to the open window. She leaned on the sill, the cool night air pleasant on her face after a long time under the blankets. Hedwig had been absent for two nights now. Cris wasn't worried about her: she'd been gone this long before. But she hoped she'd be back soon — Hedwig was the only living creature in this house who didn't flinch at the sight of her.**

**Cris, though still rather small and skinny for her age, had grown a few inches over the last year. Her jet-black hair, sometimes different colors, however, was just as it always had been — stubbornly untidy, whatever she did to it. The eyes behind her glasses were bright green, and on her forehead, clearly visible through her hair, was a thin scar, shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

**Of all the unusual things about Cris, this scar was the most extraordinary of all. **

"Do we have to do all this again?" Cris asked.

"Yes, Gwen doesn't know your story or how you came to live at your aunt and uncles." Dumbledore said.

"Is it bad?" Gwen asked.

"My past is darker than you might think." Cris said.

"What happened, I thought your parents died in a car crash." Gwen said.

"No, my parents were murdered. And you're about to learn who did it." Cris said.

**It was not, as the Dursley's had pretended for ten years, a souvenir of the car crash that had killed Cris' parents, **

"I still can't believe they lied to you about that." Remus said.

"It did come as a shock to learn otherwise." Cris said.

"They knew the truth, didn't they?" Gwen asked.

"They knew; they just were afraid that I would be like them, a witch. They hated magic, thus they hated me." Cris said.

"And we didn't know?" Gwen asked.

"You heard the tale my aunt and uncle spread." Cris said.

"Sadly," Gwen mumbled.

"What tale?" everyone asked.

"The next chapter I believe." Cris said.

**because Lily and James Potter had not died in a car crash. They had been murdered, murdered by the most feared Dark wizard for a hundred years, Lord Voldemort. **

A few people winced and Gwen raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Voldemort? Seriously? What kind of name is that?" Gwen asked.

"It even isn't his real name." Cris said.

"What is it then, and why doesn't he use it?" Gwen asked.

"It's Tom Riddle," Sirius said.

"He doesn't use it because he was name after his father, now his father is a Muggle and mother's a pureblood witch. His father left before he was born and that is why he is trying to cleanse the world of muggles and muggleborns." Remus said.

"Now that's just plain stupid." Gwen said.

"I've never heard someone react like that." Mrs. Weasley said.

"You should see her kids." James said.

"Okay, let me get this straight, I marry a wizard and have kids. Who do I marry? Is it someone in this room?" Gwen asked.

"No, no one here. I don't meet him until I'm fourteen. He's Bulgarian, he's actually really nice." Cris said.

"Alright," Gwen said.

**Cris had escaped from the same attack with nothing more than a scar on her forehead, where Voldemort's curse, instead of killing her, had rebounded upon its originator. Barely alive, Voldemort had fled…**

**But Cris had come face-to-face with him at Hogwarts. Remembering their last meeting as she stood at the dark window, Cris had to admit she was lucky even to have reached her thirteenth birthday.**

"You really were lucky." Remus said.

"What happened?" Gwen asked.

"I almost died," Cris said.

"But you didn't so that's good," Gwen said.

"Yep," Cris agreed.

**She scanned the starry sky for a sign of Hedwig, perhaps soaring back to her with a dead mouse dangling from her beak, expecting praise. Gazing absently over the rooftops, it was a few seconds before Cris realized what she was seeing. **

"Ah, Hedwig has brought gifts." Robin said.

"She's a really good friend." Lily said.

"But she does have an attitude." Tonks said.

"That she does but I wouldn't have it any other way." Cris said.

**Silhouetted against the golden moon, and growing larger every moment, was a large, strangely lopsided creature, and it was flapping in Cris' direction. She stood quite still, watching it sink lower and lower. For a split second she hesitated, her hand on the window latch, wondering whether to slam it shut. But then the bizarre creature soared over one of the street lamps of Privet Drive, and Cris, realizing what it was, leapt aside.**

**Through the window soared three owls, two of them holding up the third, which appeared to be unconscious. They landed with a soft flump on Cris' bed, and the middle owl, which was large and grey, keeled right over and lay motionless. There was a large package tied to its legs. **

"Poor owl," Gwen said.

"That's Errol, he's pretty old." Bill said.

"You should probably get a new one then." Gwen said.

"We can't exactly afford one." Mr. Weasley said going red.

**Cris recognized the unconscious owl at once — his name was Errol, and he belonged to the Weasley family. Cris dashed to the bed, untied the cords around Errol's legs, took off the parcel, and then carried Errol to Hedwig's cage. Errol opened one bleary eye, gave a feeble hoot of thanks, and began to gulp some water. **

"Do all the owls have different personalities?" Gwen asked.

"Pretty much," Charlie said.

"That's kind of odd." Gwen said.

"Owls are very peculiar that way." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

**Cris turned back to the remaining owls. One of them, the large snowy female, was her own Hedwig. She, too, was carrying a parcel and looked extremely pleased with herself. She gave Cris an affectionate nip with her beak as Cris removed her burden, then flew across the room to join Errol.**

**Cris didn't recognize the third owl, a handsome tawny one, but she knew at once where it had come from, because in addition to a third package, it was carrying a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest. When Cris relieved this owl of its burden, it ruffled its feathers importantly, stretched its wings, and took off through the window into the night.**

**Cris sat down on her bed and grabbed Errol's package, ripped off the brown paper, and discovered a present wrapped in gold and her first ever birthday card. Fingers trembling slightly, she opened the envelope. **

"It was my first birthday card." Cris said.

"They haven't stopped coming and won't stop." Hermione said.

"Definitely not," Ron said.

"And few special gifts here and there." Fred said.

"Exactly," George said. Cris blushed once more and kissed both of them.

**Two pieces of paper fell out — a letter and a newspaper clipping.**

**The clipping had clearly come out of the wizarding newspaper, the Daily Prophet, because the people in the black-and-white picture were moving. Cris picked up the clipping, smoothed it out, and read:**

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE**

**Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. **

"Couldn't have happened to a well deserving family." Sirius said.

"Thank you Sirius." Mr. Weasley said his ears turning red.

"It's true, though. And I for one am extremely grateful that you got that prize." Sirius said.

"Only because it showed a picture of them with the rat traitor." Cris said.

"Exactly," Sirius said.

**A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."**

**The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend.**

**Cris scanned the moving photograph, and a grin spread across her face as she saw all nine of the Weasley's waving furiously at her, standing in front of a large pyramid. Plump little Mrs. Weasley; tall, balding Mr. Weasley; six sons; and one daughter, all (though the black-and-white picture didn't show it) with flaming-red hair. Right in the middle of the picture was Ron, tall and gangling, with his pet rat, Scabbers, on his shoulder **

"Did you happen to do that on purpose?" Sirius asked.

"No, it wasn't. He was just enjoying the sun." Ron said.

"Hmm, that was his one mistake then." Remus said.

**and his arm around his little sister, Ginny.**

**Cris couldn't think of anyone who deserved to win a large pile of gold more than the Weasley's, who were very nice and extremely poor.**

**She picked up Ron's letter and unfolded it.**

_**Dear Cris,**_

_**Happy birthday!**_

_**Look, I'm really sorry about that telephone call.**_

_**I hope the Muggles didn't give you a hard time. I asked Dad, and he reckons I shouldn't have shouted.**_

_**It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one.**_

_**There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff.**_

_**I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of its gone on this trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year.**_

"Good, you really needed a new wand." Tonks said.

"What happened to his old one?" Gwen asked.

"It got snapped it half, when that happens it can't be repaired." Robin said.

"Well I know of one that has been repaired and is fully functioning." James said.

"Whose?" they asked.

"Well, we can tell but it would ruin the surprise, it will tell you at the end of the last book." Lily J said.

"Not cool," Padfoot said.

**Cris remembered only too well the occasion when Ron's old wand had snapped. It had happened when the car the two of them had been flying to Hogwarts had crashed into a tree on the school grounds.**

_**We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there?**_

_**Don't let the Muggles get you down!**_

_**Try and come to London,**_

_**Ron**_

_**P.S. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week.**_

**Cris glanced back at the photograph. Percy, who was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, was looking particularly smug. **

"Of course he was," Prongs said.

"He wasn't even fun," Ron said.

"You got to have some fun in life." Bill said.

"I like my life the way that it is William." Percy said.

"So you like the fact that you abandoned the family?" Charlie asked.

"You know, that's what I don't understand." Cris said.

"Why don't you understand it?" Percy asked.

"You have a loving family, people that care about you and yet you threw them away to further your career. It makes absolutely no sense to me." Cris said. Percy turned red and turned away from her.

**He had pinned his Head Boy badge to the fez perched jauntily on top of his neat hair, his horn-rimmed glasses flashing in the Egyptian sun.**

**Cris now turned to her present and unwrapped it. Inside was what looked like a miniature glass spinning top. There was another note from Ron beneath it.**

_**Cris — this is a Pocket Sneakoscope. If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin. Bill says it's rubbish sold for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realize Fred and George had put beetles in his soup. **_

"That is why you don't accept anything from them Gwen." Bill said.

"Dully noted." Gwen said.

"Bill, you took," George said.

"All the fun out of it." Fred finished.

"You harm her in any way and I will hurt you." Cris said with a glare.

"We will never ever give her anything like what we gave Dudley." The twins said.

"Alright," Cris said with a smile.

"What did they give the twins?" Sirius asked with a wide grin on his face. The younger marauders looked interested as well.

"Fourth book, sorry Siri, Padfoot, dad." Cris said.

"We might forgive you." They responded.

_**Bye — Ron **_

**Cris put the Pocket Sneakoscope on her bedside table, where it stood quite still, balanced on its point, reflecting the luminous hands of her clock. She looked at it happily for a few seconds, and then picked up the parcel Hedwig had brought.**

**Inside this, too, there was a wrapped present, a card, and a letter, this time from Hermione.**

_**Dear Cris,**_

_**Ron wrote to me and told me about his phone call to your Uncle Vernon. I do hope you're all right. **_

**Cris absently rubbed the bump on her head, it hurt for a while but now it was fine.**

"He hit you again." Sirius growled.

"What did he use?" Remus asked in a deathly quiet voice.

"He rammed my head into the wall." Cris mumbled. Tempers raised around the room and the twins were personally vowing to get her out of there if no one else would. When it quieted down Scarlett continued reading.

_**I'm on holiday in France at the moment and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you — what if they'd opened it at customs? — but then Hedwig turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday for a change.**_

"You have a really smart owl then Cris." Gwen said.

"She is pretty smart." Keiran noted.

"You haven't met her?" Cris asked sadly.

"I have, she died when I was pretty young though." Keiran said.

"How long do I have with her?" Cris asked quietly with silent tears rolling down her face.

"I'm not entirely sure." Keiran said.

"Alright," Cris mumbled.

_**I bought your present by owl-order; there was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet (I've been getting it delivered; it's so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world). Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet he's learning loads. **_

"Mia, do you even know me?" Ron asked amused.

"I thought you might have taken interest in it." Hermione said.

"Mia, this is Red we're talking about, you and me have to literally threaten to curse him if he doesn't do his homework." Cris said.

"That's true." Hermione said.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"They're exaggerating mum!" Ron protested.

"They better be." Mrs. Weasley said.

_**I'm really jealous — the ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating.**_

_**There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here, too. I've rewritten my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things I've found out, I hope it's not too long — it's two rolls of parchment more than Professor Binns asked for.**_

"Now that is just ridiculous." Prongs said.

"That's worse than Moony!" Padfoot exclaimed.

"That's Hermione for you though." Ginny said.

_**Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? Will your aunt and uncle let you come? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September first!**_

_**Love from Hermione x**_

_**P.S. Ron says Percy's Head Boy. I'll bet Percy's really pleased. Ron doesn't seem too happy about it. **_

"None of us were really;" Fred said.

"He just became a bigger prat about it all." George said.

"That doesn't surprise me." Sirius said.

**Cris laughed as she put Hermione's letter aside and picked up her present. It was very heavy. Knowing Hermione, she was sure it would be a large book full of very difficult spells**

"But it wasn't, it was so much better." Cris said.

"I know you very well my find and in fact I know that you would appreciate a book full of difficult spells just to prove that you could do them." Hermione said.

"It does sound intriguing." Cris said with a smile.

— **but it wasn't. Her heart gave a huge bound as she ripped back the paper and saw a sleek black leather case, with silver words stamped across it, reading Broomstick Servicing Kit. **

"That is a very good gift." Prongs said.

"I want one." Padfoot said.

"We'll think about it." Prongs and Moony said. Sirius and Remus looked sadly at their younger selves.

"I miss the old times." Sirius said in a whisper.

"I do too." Remus whispered back.

"We all do." Robin whispered placing a hand on her slightly distended belly.

**"Wow, Hermione!" Cris whispered, unzipping the case to look inside.**

**There was a large jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair of gleaming silver Tail-Twig Clippers, a tiny brass compass to clip on your broom for long journeys, and a Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare.**

**Apart from her friends, the thing that Cris missed most about Hogwarts was Quidditch, the most popular sport in the magical world — highly dangerous, very exciting, and played on broomsticks. Cris happened to be a very good Quidditch player; she had been the youngest person in a century to be picked for one of the Hogwarts House teams. One of Cris' most prized possessions was her Nimbus Two Thousand racing broom. **

"I miss that old broom." Cris said with a sigh.

"But now you have an even better one." Fred said.

"Courteous of you very helpful dogfather." George said. Everyone besides Gwen got the joke.

"Isn't it godfather?" she asked.

"Yeah, but Sirius can transform himself into a dog." Cris said. Sirius then transformed and back again.

"Ah, I get it now, very clever." Gwen said with a smile on her lips.

**Cris put the leather case aside and picked up her last parcel. She recognized the untidy scrawl on the brown paper at once: this was from Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. She tore off the top layer of paper and glimpsed something green and leathery, but before she could unwrap it properly, the parcel gave a strange quiver, and whatever was inside it snapped loudly — as though it had jaws.**

**Cris froze. She knew that Hagrid would never send her anything dangerous on purpose, but then, Hagrid didn't have a normal person's view of what was dangerous. Hagrid had been known to befriend giant spiders, buy vicious, three-headed dogs from men in pubs, and sneak illegal dragon eggs into his cabin. **

"Sounds like an interesting man." Gwen said.

"He's a really good friend, someone you would not want as your enemy." Cris said.

"So what did he get you?" Remus asked.

"A book." Cris said. But she repressed a grimace, that book could bite.

**Cris poked the parcel nervously. It snapped loudly again. Cris reached for the lamp on her bedside table, gripped it firmly in one hand, and raised it over her head, ready to strike. Then she seized the rest of the wrapping paper in her other hand and pulled.**

**And out fell — a book.**

**Cris just had time to register its handsome green cover, emblazoned with the golden title The Monster Book of Monsters, **

"Really creative name, that is." Gwen said.

"It is, but it describes it perfectly." Cris said. A number of the present students nodded in agreement.

**before it flipped onto its edge and scuttled sideways along the bed like some weird crab.**

**"Uh-oh," Cris muttered.**

**The book toppled off the bed with a loud clunk and shuffled rapidly across the room. Cris followed it stealthily. The book was hiding in the dark space under her desk. Praying that the Dursley's were still fast asleep, Cris got down on her hands and knees and reached toward it.**

**"Ouch!"**

**The book snapped shut on her hand and then flapped past her, still scuttling on its covers. Cris scrambled around, threw herself forward, and managed to flatten it. Uncle Vernon gave a loud, sleepy grunt in the room next door.**

**Hedwig and Errol watched interestedly as Cris clamped the struggling book tightly in her arms, hurried to her chest of drawers, and pulled out a belt, which she buckled tightly around it. The Monster Book shuddered angrily, but could no longer flap and snap, so Cris threw it down on the bed and reached for Hagrid's card.**

_**Dear Cris,**_

_**Happy Birthday!**_

_**Think you might find this useful for next year.**_

_**Won't say no more here. Tell you when I see you.**_

_**Hope the Muggles are treating you right.**_

_**All the best,**_

_**Hagrid**_

"What in the world does that mean?" Padfoot asked.

"The book for a class maybe." Moony suggested.

**It struck Cris as ominous that Hagrid thought a biting book would come in useful, but she put Hagrid's card up next to Ron's and Hermione's, grinning more broadly than ever. Now there was only the letter from Hogwarts left.**

**Noticing that it was rather thicker than usual, Cris slit open the envelope, pulled out the first page of parchment within, and read:**

_**Dear Miss. Potter,**_

_**Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.**_

_**Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign.**_

_**A list of books for next year is enclosed.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Professor M. McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

**Cris pulled out the Hogsmeade permission form and looked at it, no longer grinning. **

"Oh yeah, you need to have parental permission." Prongs said with a grown.

"Don't worry its covered now." Sirius said.

"Thanks Pads!" Prongs said with a smile.

"Just doing my godfather duty." Sirius said with a big grin.

**It would be wonderful to visit Hogsmeade on weekends; she knew it was an entirely wizarding village, and she had never set foot there. But how on earth was she going to persuade Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia to sign the form?**

**She looked over at the alarm clock. It was now two o'clock in the morning.**

**Deciding that she'd worry about the Hogsmeade form when she woke up, Cris got back into bed and reached up to cross off another day on the chart she'd made for herself, counting down the days left until his return to Hogwarts. Then she took off her glasses and lay down; eyes open, facing her three birthday cards.**

**Extremely unusual though she was, at that moment Cris Potter felt just like everyone else — glad, for the first time in her life, that it was her birthday. **

"As you should feel every time." Lily said sadly.

"Don't worry mum, I'm just happy that I have friends that care about me. What more could I ask for?" Cris asked.

"You truly are remarkable." Remus said with a smile.

"Well that's the chapter. Mum, it's your turn." Scarlett said handing Robin the book. Robin accepted it and opened it to the second chapter.


	43. Chapter 2: Aunt Marge's Big Mistake

**Note: I changed Cris' son Remus Wade to Remus Albus so now he is nicknames Al for the time being.**

"**Chapter 2: Aunt Marge's Big Mistake," **Robin read.

"Is she the one?" Ron asked.

"Yep," Cris said with a smile.

"Is she the one who what?" Sirius asked.

"You'll see later, and I had very good reason." Cris said.

"It better have been." Remus said.

**Cris went down to breakfast the next morning to find the three Dursley's already sitting around the kitchen table. They were watching a brand-new television, a welcome-home-for-the-summer present for Dudley, who had been complaining loudly about the long walk between the fridge and the television in the living room. Dudley had spent most of the summer in the kitchen, his piggy little eyes fixed on the screen and his five chins wobbling as he ate continually. **

"Dear god he's gotten worse." Lily said.

"He's not like that in our time." James said.

"He actually lost a lot of weight." Lily J said.

"That's good; that could have been really bad for him." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Cris sat down between Dudley and Uncle Vernon, a large, beefy man with very little neck and a lot of moustache. Far from wishing Cris a happy birthday, none of the Dursley's made any sign that they had noticed Cris enter the room, but Cris was far too used to this to care. She helped herself to a piece of toast and then looked up at the reporter on the television, who was halfway through a report on an escaped convict.**

**"… the public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately." **

"Black? Is that me?" Padfoot asked.

"Yes," Sirius said.

"How in the world did you escape is what I want to know." Prongs said.

"You know me; you can never keep me locked up for long." Sirius said.

"That's certainly true." Moony said.

**"No need to tell us he's no good," snorted Uncle Vernon, staring over the top of his newspaper at the prisoner. "Look at the state of him, the filthy layabout! Look at his hair!" **

"What's wrong with my hair?" Padfoot asked.

"It didn't look very good." Remus said.

"But my hair," Padfoot groaned.

"It's fine now, see, just as silky as it always has been." Sirius said.

"And it took you how long?" Robin asked.

"Shut it you." Sirius said.

**He shot a nasty look sideways at Cris, whose untidy hair had always been a source of great annoyance to Uncle Vernon. Compared to the man on the television, however, whose gaunt face was surrounded by a matted, elbow-length tangle, Cris felt very well groomed indeed. **

Sirius busted out laughing.

"Well at the time I was Siri," Cris said.

"I know, and at the time I found it to be rather annoying." Sirius said.

"I believe it. I was the one who had to cut it." Robin said.

**The reporter had reappeared.**

**"The Ministry of Agriculture and Fisheries will announce today —"**

**"Hang on!" barked Uncle Vernon, staring furiously at the reporter. "You didn't tell us where that maniac's escaped from! What use is that? Lunatic could be coming up the street right now!" **

Cris and Sirius shared a look and laughed.

"He was up the street from the house?" Tonks asked with a smile.

"Well maybe not this day but later on he was." Cris said.

"I don't really want to know do I?" Prongs asked.

"Not really." Sirius said.

**Aunt Petunia, who was bony and horse-faced, whipped around and peered intently out of the kitchen window. Cris knew Aunt Petunia would simply love to be the one to call the hot line number. She was the nosiest woman in the world and spent most of her life spying on the boring, law-abiding neighbors.**

**"When will they learn," said Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his large purple fist, "that hanging's the only way to deal with these people?" **

"Hanging, that's a little medieval isn't." Gwen said.

"That's my uncle for you." Cris said.

"I'm so glad that didn't happen." Sirius said.

"We all are." Remus said.

**"Very true," said Aunt Petunia, who was still squinting into next door's runner-beans. **

"She'll never change, will she?" Lily asked.

"Probably not." Cris said.

"Well, she is still like that but has calmed down a lot since Vernon died." James said.

"Yeah, but not much. Then again we rarely see her so." Lily J said.

**Uncle Vernon drained his teacup, glanced at his watch, and added, "I'd better be off in a minute, Petunia. Marge's train gets in at ten."**

**Cris, whose thoughts had been upstairs with the Broomstick Servicing Kit, was brought back to earth with an unpleasant bump. **

"That didn't sound good." Robin said.

"No, Aunt Marge hates me just as much if not more than my aunt and uncle." Cris said.

"I find that hard to believe." Remus said.

"You'll see," Cris mumbled.

**"Aunt Marge?" Cris blurted out. "Sh-she's not coming here, is she?"**

**Aunt Marge was Uncle Vernon's sister. Even though she was not a blood relative of Cris' (whose mother had been Aunt Petunia's sister), she had been forced to call her 'Aunt' all her life. Aunt Marge lived in the country, in a house with a large garden, where she bred bulldogs.**

**She didn't often stay at Privet Drive, because she couldn't bear to leave her precious dogs, **

"But dogs are great." Sirius said.

"I like dogs but I have had bad experiences with her dogs." Cris said.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Padfoot said.

"You'd be surprised." Cris said.

**but each of her visits stood out horribly vividly in Cris' mind.**

**At Dudley's fifth birthday party, Aunt Marge had whacked Cris around the shins with her walking stick **

"Okay, now I see what you mean." Robin said.

"Please tell me that it is the worst." Sirius said.

"Not exactly," Cris mumbled.

**to stop her from beating Dudley at musical statues. A few years later, she had turned up at Christmas with a computerized robot for Dudley and a box of dog biscuits for Cris. **

"Serious?" Prongs asked.

"Dog biscuits aren't that bad though." Padfoot said.

"Do I even want to know how you know that?" Bill asked.

"Not really no." Padfoot said.

"It was a dare, and that is all that I'm saying." Sirius said.

"Ah, not cool." The twins said.

**On her last visit, the year before Cris started at Hogwarts, Cris had accidentally trodden on the tail of her favorite dog. Ripper had chased Cris out into the garden and up a tree, and Aunt Marge had refused to call him off until past midnight. **

"Now that is just ridiculous." Lily said.

"No one should treat a child that way." Mrs. Weasley said.

"How are you not afraid of dogs after that?" Ron asked.

"I move past it, besides it was really nice in the tree for a while any way." Cris said.

"For a while?" James asked his mum.

"Yeah, I find trees peaceful, that is until I have a deranged dog barking up at me." Cris said.

"Yeah, that would be a bummer." Al said.

"He loves climbing trees just like Ryker." Lily J said.

"So they get it from mum." James said.

**The memory of this incident still brought tears of laughter to Dudley's eyes.**

**"Marge'll be here for a week," Uncle Vernon snarled, "and while we're on the subject," he pointed a fat finger threateningly at Cris, "we need to get a few things straight before I go and collect her."**

**Dudley smirked and withdrew his gaze from the television. Watching Cris being bullied by Uncle Vernon was Dudley's favorite form of entertainment. **

"He needs to find a new hobby." Sirius said.

"No kidding," Remus said.

"His new hobby isn't that good either." Cris said.

"Do we want to know?" Prongs asked.

"Not really," Cris said.

**"Firstly," growled Uncle Vernon, "you'll keep a civil tongue in your head when you're talking to Marge."**

**"All right," said Cris bitterly, "if she does when she's talking to me." **

"That's right, stick it to the man!" James shouted.

"Don't mind him he watches to many movies." Lily J said.

"Hey School of Rock rocks!" James said.

"Keep telling yourself that James," Keiran said.

"There are better movies out there." Teddy said.

"Hey Jack Black is awesome!" James said.

"Black?" Padfoot asked.

"He's a Muggle actor." Victoire said.

"Remember I said a lot of the pure blood family names are common in the Muggle world." Cris said.

"Oh yeah." Padfoot said.

**"Secondly," said Uncle Vernon, acting as though he had not heard Cris' reply, "as Marge doesn't know anything about your abnormality, I don't want any — any funny stuff while she's here. You behave yourself, got me?"**

**"I will if she does," said Cris through gritted teeth.**

"Okay sweetie, I know that this sucks but please keep your temper in check." Lily said.

"I tried mum," Cris said.

"Do we want to know what happened?" Charlie asked.

"It was bloody awesome!" Ron and the twins shouted.

"Alright then, I can't wait to see what you did." Sirius said rubbing his hands together.

**"And thirdly," said Uncle Vernon, his mean little eyes now slits in his great purple face, "we've told Marge you attend St. Bernadette's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Girls." **

Eyes were wide and mouths dropped around the room.

"WHAT?!" they asked in disbelief.

"It's true, my parents wouldn't believe it though, they've met Cris a few times and they think that she is sweet." Gwen said.

"That means that your parents aren't idiots." Fred said.

"Thanks, I think." Gwen said.

"You're welcome!" George said with a smile.

"Are they always like this?" Gwen asked.

"Yep," was the response she got from around the room.

**"What?" Cris yelled.**

**"And you'll be sticking to that story, girl, or there'll be trouble," spat Uncle Vernon.**

**Cris sat there, white-faced and furious; she was having a hard time keeping her hair black, **

Cris didn't have any problems now and it turned bright red.

"That is so cool." Gwen said.

"Tonks is better at it than I am." Cris said. With that Tonks then changed her hair and her nose.

"I love magic." Gwen breathed.

"Anyway, I can see why you were mad." Ginny said.

"Anyone would be." Lily said.

"Man, I'd hate to be her uncle right about now." Fred said.

"I wouldn't want to be her uncle period." George said.

"Agreed," Fred said.

**staring at Uncle Vernon, hardly able to believe it. Aunt Marge coming for a weeklong visit — it was the worst birthday present the Dursley's had ever given her, including that pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.**

**"Well, Petunia," said Uncle Vernon, getting heavily to his feet, "I'll be off to the station, then. Want to come along for the ride, Dudders?"**

**"No," said Dudley, whose attention had returned to the television now that Uncle Vernon had finished threatening Cris. **

"I really don't like my nephew." Prongs said.

"Neither do I. I really want to know what my sister did to him." Lily said.

"Spoiled him rotten, that's what." Cris said.

**"Duddy's got to make himself smart for his auntie," said Aunt Petunia, smoothing Dudley's thick blond hair. "Mummy's bought him a lovely new bow-tie."**

**Uncle Vernon clapped Dudley on his porky shoulder.**

**"See you in a bit, then," he said, and he left the kitchen.**

**Cris, who had been sitting in a kind of horrified trance, had a sudden idea. Abandoning her toast, she got quickly to her feet and followed Uncle Vernon to the front door.**

**Uncle Vernon was pulling on his car coat.**

**"I'm not taking you," he snarled as he turned to see Cris watching him.**

**"Like I wanted to come," said Cris coldly. "I want to ask you something." **

"What did you want to ask him?" Lily asked.

"It's obvious; it's about the Hogsmeade form." Sirius said.

"When did you get so smart?" Prongs asked.

"I've always been smart." Padfoot and Sirius said together.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Scarlett said.

"Yeah, dad's old and he's still like this." Keiran said.

"Old? How old?" Sirius asked.

"Well if mum just turned 36 that makes you in your fifties." Lily J said.

"Man, you're old." Prongs said with a smile.

"Not as old as Dumbledore." Sirius said.

"That's true," Keiran said.

"Why thank you Mr. Black." Dumbledore said with a smile and the twinkle in his eyes.

**Uncle Vernon eyed her suspiciously.**

**"Third years at Hog — at my school are allowed to visit the village sometimes," said Cris.**

**"So?" snapped Uncle Vernon, taking his car keys from a hook next to the door.**

**"I need you to sign the permission form," said Cris in a rush.**

**"And why should I do that?" sneered Uncle Vernon.**

"Because it would be a nice thing to do for your niece." Tonks said.

"That is if they allowed her to go even with the permission form." Lily said.

"Which we weren't," McGonagall said.

"I thought that would happen." Cris said.

**"Well," said Cris, choosing her words carefully, "it'll be hard work, pretending to Aunt Marge I go to that St. Whatsits…"**

**"St. Bernadette's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Girls!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, and Cris was pleased to hear a definite note of panic in Uncle Vernon's voice.**

**"Exactly," said Cris, looking calmly up into Uncle Vernon's large, purple face. "It's a lot to remember. I'll have to make it sound convincing, won't I? What if I accidentally let something slip?" **

**"You'll get the stuffing knocked out of you, won't you?" roared Uncle Vernon, advancing on Cris with his fist raised. **

"He didn't hit you did he?" Sirius asked.

"No, he was just warning me." Cris said.

**But Cris stood her ground.**

**Aunt Petunia appeared **

"What is she doing?" Lily asked.

"Trying to stop him, she does when she is around if she thinks that he is about to hit me." Cris said.

"At least there's that." Sirius said.

**by the door chewing the inside of her mouth as she watched her husband and niece's conversation.**

**"Knocking the stuffing out of me won't make Aunt Marge forget what I could tell her," she said grimly.**

"That certainly is true." McGonagall said.

**Uncle Vernon stopped, his fist still raised, his face an ugly puce. **

**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia said warningly. **

"See, when she's around he doesn't hit me." Cris said.

"That's a good thing at least." Lily said.

"Very good," Sirius said.

**"But if you sign my permission form," Cris went on quickly, "I swear I'll remember where I'm supposed to go to school, and I'll act like a Mug — like I'm normal and everything."**

**Cris could tell that Uncle Vernon was thinking it over, even if his teeth were bared and a vein was throbbing in his temple.**

**"Right," he snapped finally. "I shall monitor your behavior carefully during Marge's visit. If, at the end of it, you've toed the line and kept to the story, I'll sign your ruddy form."**

**"Thank you," Cris said gratefully.**

"I'm guessing that he didn't sign them?" Remus asked.

"No exactly," Cris said.

"Did you lose your temper?" Sirius asked.

"You can say that." Cris said.

"Do I even want to know why?" Lily asked.

"Probably not," Cris said.

**He ignored her and wheeled around, pulled open the front door, and slammed it so hard that one of the little panes of glass at the top fell out. **

"Now he is just going to get mad about that and have to pay for someone to come and fix it." Al said.

"No kidding." Cris said.

**Cris didn't return to the kitchen. She went back upstairs to her bedroom. If she was going to act like a real Muggle, she'd better start now. Slowly and sadly she gathered up all her presents and her birthday cards and hid them under the loose floorboard with her homework. Then she went to Hedwig's cage. Errol seemed to have recovered; he and Hedwig were both asleep, heads under their wings. Cris sighed, then poked them both awake.**

**"Hedwig," she said gloomily, "you're going to have to clear off for a week. Go with Errol. Ron'll look after you. I'll write him a note, explaining. And don't look at me like that" — Hedwig's large amber eyes were reproachful — **

"She didn't want to leave you." James said.

"It certainly seems like it." Lily said.

**"it's not my fault. It's the only way I'll be allowed to visit Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione."**

"Ah, the things you would do to be with your friends." Padfoot said.

"Yep, I would do anything for them." Cris said.

"And vice versa." Hermione said. They smiled at each other and Robin continued.

**Ten minutes later, Errol and Hedwig (who had a note to Ron bound to her leg) soared out of the window and out of sight. Cris, now feeling thoroughly miserable, put the empty cage away inside the wardrobe.**

**But Cris didn't have long to brood. In next to no time, Aunt Petunia was shrieking up the stairs for Cris to come down and get ready to welcome their guest.**

**"Do something about your hair!" Aunt Petunia snapped as she reached the hall.**

**Cris couldn't see the point of trying to make her hair lie flat. Aunt Marge loved criticizing her, so the untidier she looked, the happier she would be. **

"Besides, I couldn't even if I tried." Cris said.

"Me neither," Prongs, James, and Al said.

"I didn't get that trait." Lily J said.

"Lucky," Cris said.

**All too soon, there was a crunch of gravel outside as Uncle Vernon's car pulled back into the driveway, then the clunk of the car doors and footsteps on the garden path.**

**"Get the door!" Aunt Petunia hissed at Cris.**

**A feeling of great gloom in her stomach, Cris pulled the door open.**

**On the threshold stood Aunt Marge. She was very like Uncle Vernon: large, beefy, and purple-faced, she even had a moustache, though not as bushy as his. **

"What a beautiful woman." Bill said.

"I would date her," Charlie said.

"I would love," Fred said.

"To see that." George said.

"It would be," Lily J said.

"Hilarious," James said.

"Oh no, two sets of trouble making twins." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I don't know; Nick and Becca can be just as bad." Al said.

"Who are Nick and Becca?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Uncle Charlie's twins." Lily J said.

"I have a set of twins?" Charlie asked.

"So does Aunt Ginny, but her set is identical." James said.

"Oh great." Ginny said.

"Three sets of twins." Mr. Weasley said.

"Yep although Frank and Eric aren't that bad." Teddy said.

"Thank god," Ginny and Neville said. Some of the group chuckled and Robin continued.

**In one hand she held an enormous suitcase, and tucked under the other was an old and evil-tempered bulldog.**

**"Where's my Dudders?" roared Aunt Marge. "Where's my neffy poo?" **

"Man if your cousin wasn't such a git I would feel sorry for him." Sirius said.

"Dudley doesn't really have good nicknames." Cris said, "Although there is one that isn't too bad."

"And what is that?" Padfoot asked with a certain glee in his eyes.

"Big D," Cris and Gwen said.

"Well, that makes sense." Charlie said.

**Dudley came waddling down the hall, his blond hair plastered flat to his fat head, a bow tie just visible under his many chins. Aunt Marge thrust the suitcase into Cris' stomach, knocking the wind out of her, seized Dudley in a tight one-armed hug, and planted a large kiss on his cheek.**

**Cris knew perfectly well that Dudley only put up with Aunt Marge's hugs because he was well paid for it, and sure enough, when they broke apart, Dudley had a crisp twenty-pound note clutched in his fat fist. **

"Wow," James said.

"That just isn't right," Al said.

"At least none of our cousins are like that." Victoire said.

"That is a good thing." Mrs. Weasley and Lily said.

**"Petunia!" shouted Aunt Marge, striding past Cris as though she was a hat-stand. Aunt Marge and Aunt Petunia kissed, or rather, Aunt Marge bumped her large jaw against Aunt Petunia's bony cheekbone.**

**Uncle Vernon now came in, smiling jovially as he shut the door.**

**"Tea, Marge?" he said. "And what will Ripper take?"**

**"Ripper can have some tea out of my saucer,"**

"She even spoils her dog." Charlie said with distaste.

"She'll spoil that bloody dog until the day that she dies or the dog, whichever comes first." Cris said.

"More than likely." Lily said.

**said Aunt Marge as they all proceeded into the kitchen, leaving Cris alone in the hall with the suitcase. But Cris wasn't complaining; any excuse not to be with Aunt Marge was fine by her, so she began to heave the case upstairs into the spare bedroom, taking as long as she could. **

"I would too if I were you." Padfoot said.

"You and this woman must really dislike like each other." Moony said.

"That is putting it lightly." Cris said.

**By the time she got back to the kitchen, Aunt Marge had been supplied with tea and fruitcake, and Ripper was lapping noisily in the corner. Cris saw Aunt Petunia wince slightly as specks of tea and drool flecked her clean floor. Aunt Petunia hated animals.**

"Well that hasn't changed." Lily said.

"What about Hedwig?" Prongs asked.

"She tolerates her, but Aunt Petunia rarely comes into my bedroom." Cris said.

**"Who's looking after the other dogs, Marge?" Uncle Vernon asked.**

**"Oh, I've got Colonel Fubster managing them," boomed Aunt Marge. "He's retired now, good for him to have something to do. But I couldn't leave poor old Ripper. He pines if he's away from me." **

"I think it's more like thanking which ever deity is out there that he is away from that woman." Lily J said.

"Nah, it because he is just as bad as her." Cris said.

"Now that is crazy." Scarlett said.

**Ripper began to growl again as Cris sat down. This directed Aunt Marge's attention to Cris for the first time.**

**"So!" she barked. "Still here, are you?"**

**"Yes," said Cris.**

**"Don't you say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone," Aunt Marge growled. "It's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on my doorstep."**

**Cris was bursting to say that she'd rather live in an orphanage than with the Dursley's, but the thought of the Hogsmeade form stopped her. She forced her face into a painful smile. **

"You're not going to last too long are you?" Sirius asked.

"You'll just have to read and find out." Cris said with a smile.

**"Don't you smirk at me!" boomed Aunt Marge. "I can see you haven't improved since I last saw you. I hoped school would knock some manners into you." She took a large gulp of tea, wiped her moustache, and said, "Where is it that you send her, again, Vernon?"**

**"St. Bernadette's," said Uncle Vernon promptly. "It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases."**

**"I see," said Aunt Marge. "Do they use the cane at St. Bernadette's, girl?" she barked across the table.**

**"Er —"**

**Uncle Vernon nodded curtly behind Aunt Marge's back.**

**"Yes," said Cris. Then, feeling she might as well do the thing properly, she added, "All the time." **

The adults were fuming and the kids were silent.

**"Excellent," said Aunt Marge. "I won't have this namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. **

"Cris doesn't deserve it!" the twins yelled.

"Fred, George, it's alright, I'm fine," Cris said.

"But has she seen you misbehave?" Fred asked.

"Or cause trouble of any kind?" George asked.

"Well no," Cris said.

"Then how," George said.

"Does she know," Fred said.

"That you deserve it?" they asked together.

**A good thrashing is what's needed in ninety-nine cases out of a hundred. Have you been beaten often?"**

**"Oh, yeah," said Cris, "loads of times."**

**Aunt Marge narrowed her eyes.**

**"I still don't like your tone, girl," she said. "If you can speak of your beatings in that casual way, they clearly aren't hitting you hard enough. **

Animalistic growling could be heard from a number of people.

**Petunia, I'd write if I were you. Make it clear that you approve the use of extreme force in this girl's case." **

"And yet we haven't gotten a letter." Dumbledore said.

"That would have been kind of funny if you did." Charlie said.

"But then they would have known about the abuse sooner." Bill said.

"That's true." Lily said.

**Perhaps Uncle Vernon was worried that Cris might forget their bargain; in any case, he changed the subject abruptly.**

**"Heard the news this morning, Marge? What about that escaped prisoner, eh?"**

**As Aunt Marge started to make herself at home, Cris caught herself thinking almost longingly of life at number four without her. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia usually encouraged Cris to stay out of their way, which Cris was only too happy to do. Aunt Marge, on the other hand, wanted Cris under her eye at all times, so that she could boom out suggestions for her improvement. She delighted in comparing Cris with Dudley, and took huge pleasure in buying Dudley expensive presents while glaring at Cris, as though daring her to ask why she hadn't got a present too. **

"I wouldn't want something from her anyway." Cris said.

"Good, she might have poisoned or done something awful to it." Tonks said.

"I can see her doing that." Cris said.

**She also kept throwing out dark hints about what made Cris such an unsatisfactory person.**

**"You mustn't blame yourself for the way the girl's turned out, Vernon," she said over lunch on the third day. "If there's something rotten on the inside, there's nothing anyone can do about it."**

**Cris tried to concentrate on her food, but her hands shook and her face was starting to burn with anger. Remember the form, she told herself. Think about Hogsmeade. Don't say anything. Don't rise — **

"Good, you're keeping your anger in check." Hermione said.

"I try my hardest." Cris said with a grin.

**Aunt Marge reached for her glass of wine.**

**"When she gets herself pregnant, **

"Hey, mum didn't have us until she was almost 22." Lily J said.

"And she was married." James said.

"So she wasn't living with you, you big fat jerk." Al said.

"They are definitely Cris' kids." Sirius said with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James, Lily J and Al asked.

"Exactly what I said." Sirius said.

**just kick her out Vernon. It's only a matter of time. It's one of the basic rules of breeding," she said. "You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup —"**

**At that moment, the wineglass Aunt Marge was holding exploded in her hand. Shards of glass flew in every direction and Aunt Marge sputtered and blinked, her great ruddy face dripping. **

"You broke the glass?" Prongs asked.

"Yeah," Cris said.

"That's extremely rare for someone your age to still have bouts of accidental magic." Dumbledore said.

"I knew you were powerful, but I had no idea about the accidental magic." Remus said. Cris blushed and looked away.

"Don't hide Bambi," George said.

"That's a good thing, a compliment." Fred said.

"It's happened to us too mum," Lily J said.

"Really?" Cris asked.

"Yep," James said.

"It's kind of annoying but it happens." Al said.

"Especially when Connor and Ryker do it as well." James said.

"That's normal though." Cris said.

"I know," James said with a smirk.

**"Marge!" squealed Aunt Petunia. "Marge, are you all right?"**

**"Not to worry," grunted Aunt Marge, mopping her face with her napkin. "Must have squeezed it too hard. Did the same thing at Colonel Fubster's the other day. No need to fuss, Petunia, I have a very firm grip…"**

**But Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were both looking at Cris suspiciously, so she decided she'd better skip dessert and escape from the table as soon as she could.**

**Outside in the hall, she leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. It had been a long time since she'd lost control and made something explode. She couldn't afford to let it happen again. The Hogsmeade form wasn't the only thing at stake — if she carried on like that, she'd be in trouble with the Ministry of Magic.**

**Cris was still an underage witch, and she was forbidden by wizard law to do magic outside school. Her record wasn't exactly clean either. Only last summer she'd gotten an official warning that had stated quite clearly that if the Ministry got wind of any more magic in Privet Drive, Cris would face expulsion from Hogwarts. **

"But that wasn't your fault." Padfoot said.

"They don't care; I'm the only witch in the area so they think that I did it." Cris said.

"That is so not cool." James said. Cris reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Mum," James cried.

"Wow, that is just what I would do." Prongs said.

"Yes it is," Padfoot and Moony said.

**She heard the Dursley's leaving the table and hurried upstairs out of the way.**

**Cris got through the next three days by forcing herself to think about her Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare whenever Aunt Marge started on her. This worked quite well, though it seemed to give her a glazed look, because Aunt Marge started voicing the opinion that she was mentally subnormal. **

"No she isn't, she's just trying to control her temper." Hermione said.

"You know, I feel sorry for Marge." Ron said.

"Me too," Sirius said.

"Why?" Prongs asked.

"Have you been on the opposite side of her temper?" Ron asked.

"No," Prongs said.

"Count yourself lucky then." Sirius said.

**At last, at long last, the final evening of Marge's stay arrived.**

**Aunt Petunia cooked a fancy dinner and Uncle Vernon uncorked several bottles of wine. They got all the way through the soup and the salmon without a single mention of Cris' faults; during the lemon meringue pie, Uncle Vernon bored them a with a long talk about Grunnings, his drill-making company; then Aunt Petunia made coffee and Uncle Vernon brought out a bottle of brandy.**

**"Can I tempt you, Marge?"**

**Aunt Marge had already had quite a lot of wine. Her huge face was very red. **

"I'm guessing that she can't handle the alcohol." Bill said.

"Not really," Cris said.

"She kind of reminds me of a baboon." Al said.

"I can see that." Lily said smiling at her grandson.

**"Just a small one, then," she chuckled. "A bit more than that… and a bit more… that's the ticket." **

"How full was it?" Remus asked.

"Almost to the brim." Cris said.

"Good grief," Sirius said.

"I know, sadly she didn't finish it," Cris said.

"What did you do?" Prongs asked.

"I got mad." Cris said simply.

**Dudley was eating his fourth slice of pie. Aunt Petunia was sipping coffee with her little finger sticking out. Cris really wanted to disappear into her bedroom, but she met Uncle Vernon's angry little eyes and knew she would have to sit it out.**

**"Aah," said Aunt Marge, smacking her lips and putting the empty brandy glass back down. **

"Bloody Hell," Al said.

"I've never seen anyone drink that much other than Hagrid." Lily J said.

"I don't think anyone can out drink Hagrid." Victoire said.

"No probably not." Keiran said smile over at Victoire. She gave him a dazzling smile back and Robin continued.

**"Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry-up for me of an evening, with twelve dogs to look after…" She burped richly and patted her great tweed stomach. "Pardon me. But I do like to see a healthy-sized boy," she went on, winking at Dudley. "You'll be a proper-sized man, **

"Proper sized?" Fred asked.

"More like so fat he can barely walk." George said.

"Dudley actually lost a lot of weight." James said.

"I think it's from boxing." Al said.

"Boxing?" the purebloods asked.

"A sport where you hit people." Cris said.

"Sounds barbaric." Draco said.

"It is," Lily J, Cris, Lily and Hermione said.

"It's awesome," James and Al said.

"Wow," everyone said.

"Though, I'd rather play quidditch." James said.

"Me too," Al said.

"Oh good," George said.

"For a second I thought," Fred said.

"That you weren't ours." They said together.

**Dudders, like your father. **

"He does look like Vernon, but with blonde hair." Keiran said.

"Except now he's more buff than fat." Teddy said.

**Yes, I'll have a spot more brandy, Vernon… Now, this one here —"**

**She jerked her head at Cris, who felt her stomach clench. The Handbook, she thought quickly.**

**"This one's got a mean, runty look about her. You get that with dogs. I had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Underbred." **

Eyes widened once again.

"Did she just insinuate that you should have been drowned?" Remus asked in a deathly quiet voice. Cris didn't answer which confirmed the question.

"What a bitch," Sirius growled.

"If I ever get my hands on her…" Prongs growled.

"She is lucky that I have never met her…" Charlie growled. The threats kept coming until they finally calmed down. Cris looked over at the twins were red from anger.

"It's okay, she got everything she deserved." Cris said.

"Did she get brutally murdered?" Fred asked.

"Well no, but I did lose control." Cris said.

"Then I can't wait to see it." George said.

**Cris was trying to remember page twelve of her book: A Charm to Cure Reluctant Reversers.**

**"It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia" — she patted Aunt Petunia's bony hand with her shovel-like one "but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us." **

"She just said that about Lily?" Prongs asked furiously. Lily grabbed his hand to try and calm him down.

"How dare she say something like that about someone kind hearted!" Moony shouted.

**Cris was staring at her plate, a funny ringing in her ears. Grasp your broom firmly by the tail, she thought. But she couldn't remember what came next. Aunt Marge's voice seemed to be boring into her like one of Uncle Vernon's drills. **

"This is why you ran away wasn't it?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," Cris said.

"I really don't want to know what was said." Mr. Weasley said.

**"This Potter," said Aunt Marge loudly, seizing the brandy bottle and splashing more into her glass and over the tablecloth, "you never told me what he did?"**

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were looking extremely tense. Dudley had even looked up from his pie to gape at his parents.**

**"He — didn't work," said Uncle Vernon, with half a glance at Cris. "Unemployed." **

"No he wasn't!" Remus, Sirius, Robin and McGonagall shouted.

"He was a very talented Auror." Moody said.

"I was an Auror?" Prongs asked.

"You and Sirius were in it together. In fact you had just finished when you were killed." Remus said.

"How come nobody ever told me that?" Cris asked.

"We didn't think about it." McGonagall said.

"Alright," Cris said.

**"As I expected!" said Aunt Marge, taking a huge swig of brandy and wiping her chin on her sleeve. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who —" **

"And cue Cris' explosion." Ron said.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked.

"No one ever gets away with bad mouthing Cris' parents." Hermione said.

"Good," Prongs said.

**"He was not," said Cris suddenly. The table went very quiet. Cris was shaking all over. She had never felt so angry in her life.**

**"MORE BRANDY!" yelled Uncle Vernon, who had gone very white. He emptied the bottle into Aunt Marge's glass. "You, girl," he snarled at Cris. "Go to bed, go on —"**

**"No, Vernon," hiccupped Aunt Marge, holding up a hand, her tiny bloodshot eyes fixed on Cris. "Go on, girl, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? **

"Very, and nothing you could say can change that." Cris said. Lily and Prongs smiled and ran over to hug Cris tightly.

**They go and get themselves killed in a car crash (drunk, I expect) —"**

**"Yeah I am, and they didn't die in a car crash!" said Cris, who found herself on her feet.**

**"They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" screamed Aunt Marge, swelling with fury. **

**"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Cris bellowed, the lights began to flicker. **

"Oh dear, she's not mad." Hermione said.

"She's livid." Ron said.

**"You are an insolent, ungrateful little —"**

**But Aunt Marge suddenly stopped speaking. For a moment, it looked as though words had failed her. She seemed to be swelling with inexpressible anger — but the swelling didn't stop. **

"Wow, you're literally blowing her up." Ginny said.

"I thought you meant explode." Ron said.

"That would have been kind of difficult for the ministry." Cris said.

"Who cares," those in the present said.

**Her great red face started to expand, her tiny eyes bulged, and her mouth stretched too tightly for speech — next second, several buttons had just burst from her tweed jacket and pinged off the walls — she was inflating like a monstrous balloon, her stomach bursting free of her tweed waistband, each of her fingers blowing up like a salami… **

Everyone was now laughing so hard they could hardly breathe.

**"MARGE!" yelled Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia together as Aunt Marge's whole body began to rise off her chair toward the ceiling. She was entirely round, now, like a vast life buoy with piggy eyes, and her hands and feet stuck out weirdly as she drifted up into the air, making apoplectic popping noises. Ripper came skidding into the room, barking madly.**

**"NOOOOOOO!"**

**Uncle Vernon seized one of Marge's feet and tried to pull her down again, but was almost lifted from the floor himself. A second later, Ripper leapt forward and sank his teeth into Uncle Vernon's leg. **

"Good dog," Sirius and Padfoot said through their laughter.

**Cris tore from the dining room before anyone could stop her, heading for the cupboard under the stairs. The cupboard door burst magically open as she reached it. **

"Damn," Sirius said.

"Remind me never to get her mad." Padfoot said.

"Alright," Prongs and Moony said.

**In seconds, she had heaved her trunk to the front door. She sprinted upstairs and threw herself under the bed, wrenching up the loose floorboard, and grabbed the pillowcase full of her books and birthday presents. She wriggled out, seized Hedwig's empty cage, and dashed back downstairs to her trunk and pulled out her wand, just as Uncle Vernon burst out of the dining room, his trouser leg in bloody tatters. **

"Aw, poor baby, does it hurt?" Keiran asked.

"I hope so." Teddy said.

**"COME BACK IN HERE!" he bellowed. "COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!"**

**"NO. She deserved it," Cris said, breathing very fast. "She deserved what she got."**

**Uncle Vernon charged towards her, **

"Don't you dare try it," the twins said.

**she pointed her wand to his face. **

**"You keep away from me." Cris said.**

**"You can't go back now, you have nowhere to go." He sneered.**

**She fumbled behind her for the latch on the door.**

**"I don't care. I'm going," Cris said. "Anywhere is better than here, I've had enough."**

**And in the next moment, she was out in the dark, quiet street, heaving her heavy trunk behind her, Hedwig's cage under her arm. **

"Well that's the chapter." Robin said.

"So now you're running away." Prongs said.

"Where do you go?" Lily asked.

"Somewhere." Cris said.

"Well it's my turn." Remus said. He opened the book and began reading the next chapter.


	44. Chapter 3: The Knight Bus

"**Chapter 3: The Knight Bus," **Remus read.

"I hate that thing!" Padfoot exclaimed.

"I think we all do Pads," Prongs said.

"Alright, I'm just stating that I don't like it." Padfoot said.

"We get it." Moony said.

**Cris was several streets away before she collapsed onto a low wall in Magnolia Crescent, panting from the effort of dragging her trunk. She sat quite still, anger still surging through her, listening to the frantic thumping of her heart.**

**But after ten minutes alone in the dark street, a new emotion overtook her: panic. Whichever way she looked at it, she had never been in a worse fix. Then suddenly she heard something behind her. **

"What was it?" Lily asked in a panic filled voice.

"A friend." Cris said.

"**Cris! What are you doing out here?" her friend Gwen asked. **

**Cris sighed in relief; Gwen was her first Muggle friend. They met few times over the years whenever the Dursley's let her out. Gwen was about as tall as Cris with blonde wavy hair and green eyes. Unlike Cris, Gwen's eyes were dark and flecked with brown. **

"**I had to get out, I'm leaving." Cris said. Gwen came over and sat down next to me. **

"**Where are you going to go?" Gwen asked. **

"**I don't know yet, probably London." Cris said with a shrug. **

"**You can always come to my place." Gwen said. **

"**Thanks Gwen but I can't. Why don't you just go home. I'm sure that your parents are worried about you." Cris said. **

"**There's no convincing you is there?" Gwen asked with a sigh.**

"**No, just go, I'll be fine." Cris said. **

"**Alright, fine, but call me when you get the chance." Gwen said. Cris nodded and gave her a hug and Gwen hurried off home. **

"That's it?" Lily asked.

"Pretty much, I've learned that arguing is pointless with her." Gwen said.

"That's true, she stubborn." Hermione said.

"Thanks," Cris said with a glare.

"You're very welcome." Hermione and Gwen said.

**Cris then realized the she was stranded, quite alone, in the dark Muggle world, with absolutely nowhere to go. And the worst of it was; she had just done serious magic, which meant that she was almost certainly expelled from Hogwarts. She had broken the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry so badly; she was surprised Ministry of Magic representatives weren't swooping down on her where she sat. **

"You didn't intentionally do it though, so you're fine." Mr. Weasley said.

"I didn't know that at the time." Cris said with a mock pout.

**Cris shivered and looked up and down Magnolia Crescent.**

**What, was going to happen to her? Would she be arrested, or would she simply be outlawed from the wizarding world? She thought of Ron and Hermione, and her heart sank even lower. Cris was sure that, criminal or not, Ron and Hermione would want to help her now, but they were both abroad, and with Hedwig gone, she had no means of contacting them. **

"We would have helped you no matter what." Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

**She didn't have any Muggle money, either. There was a little wizard gold in the money bag at the bottom of her trunk, but the rest of the fortune her parents had left her was stored in a vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank in London. She'd never be able to drag her trunk all the way to London. Unless…**

**She looked down at her wand, which she was still clutching in her hand. If she was already expelled (her heart was now thumping painfully fast), a bit more magic couldn't hurt. She had the Invisibility Cloak he had inherited from her father — what if she bewitched the trunk to make it feather-light, tied it to her broomstick, covered herself in the cloak, and flew to London? **

"No don't do that!" Remus exclaimed.

"I didn't, you don't have to worry about that." Cris said.

"Good, because that was a very stupid plan." Lily said.

"I know," Cris said.

**Then she could get the rest of her money out of her vault and… begin her life as an outcast. It was a horrible prospect, but she couldn't sit on this wall forever, or she'd find herself trying to explain to Muggle police why she was out in the dead of night with a trunk full of spell books and a broomstick. **

"That would have been bad." Sirius said.

"Why didn't I notice all this?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe because you were worried about me." Cris suggested.

"Yeah, I can see that." Gwen said.

**Cris opened her trunk again and pushed the contents aside, looking for the Invisibility Cloak — but before she had found it, she straightened up suddenly, looking around her once more.**

**A funny prickling on the back of her neck had made Cris feel she was being watched, **

"Good instincts." Moody said.

**but the street appeared to be deserted, and no lights shone from any of the large square houses.**

**She bent over her trunk again, but almost immediately stood up once more, her hand clenched on her wand. She had sensed rather than heard it: **

"You could sense that?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty weird." Cris said.

**someone or something was standing in the narrow gap between the garage and the fence behind her. Cris squinted at the black alleyway. If only it would move, then she'd know whether it was just a stray cat or — something else.**

**"Lumos," Cris muttered, and a light appeared at the end of his wand, almost dazzling him. She held it high over her head, and the pebble-dashed walls of number two suddenly sparkled; the garage door gleamed, and between them Cris saw, quite distinctly, the hulking outline of something very big, with wide, gleaming eyes. **

Everyone turned to Sirius who smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't mean to scare you pup." Sirius said.

"It's alright, Siri." Cris said with a smiled.

"How did you find her?" Remus asked.

"It was a coincidence. I was just resting in an alley and I heard her talking. I was curious so I went to look." Sirius said.

"You had no idea you were near her?" Robin asked.

"No," Sirius said shaking his head.

**Cris stepped backward. Her legs hit her trunk and she tripped. Her wand flew out of her hand as she flung out an arm to break her fall, and she landed, hard, in the gutter. **

"You weren't hurt, were you?" Lily asked.

"Nope," Cris said with a smile.

**There was a deafening BANG, and Cris threw up her hands to shield her eyes against a sudden blinding light…**

**With a yell, she rolled back onto the pavement, just in time. A second later, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt exactly where Cris had just been lying.**

**They belonged, as Cris saw when she raised her head, to a triple-decker, violently purple bus, which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled The Knight Bus. **

"Would have hit her if she hadn't moved?" Gwen asked.

"No, it would have moved her." Robin said.

"That's good," Gwen said.

**For a split second, Cris wondered if she had been knocked silly by her fall. Then a conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly to the night.**

**"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve—"**

**The conductor stopped abruptly. He had just caught sight of Cris, who was still sitting on the ground. Cris snatched up her wand again and scrambled to her feet. Close up, she saw that Stan Shunpike was only a few years older than she was, eighteen or nineteen at most, with large, protruding ears and quite a few pimples.**

**"What were you doin' down there?" said Stan, dropping his professional manner.**

**"Fell over," said Cris.**

**"'Choo fall over for?" sniggered Stan. **

"She didn't do it on purpose." The twins said. Cris chuckled a little.

**"I didn't do it on purpose," **

"Now that is just weird." The twins said.

"They were made for each other." Padfoot whispered to Moony.

"No kidding," Moony whispered back.

**said Cris, annoyed. One of the knees in her jeans was torn, and the hand she had thrown out to break her fall was bleeding. She suddenly remembered why she had fallen over and turned around quickly to stare at the alleyway between the garage and fence. The Knight Bus's headlamps were flooding it with light, and it was empty.**

**"'Choo lookin' at?" said Stan.**

**"There was a big black thing," said Cris, pointing uncertainly into the gap. "Like a dog… but massive…"**

**She looked around at Stan, whose mouth was slightly open. With a feeling of unease, Cris saw Stan's eyes move to the scar on Cris' forehead.**

**"Woss that on your 'ead?" said Stan abruptly. **

"And cue the attention." Ron said.

"Not exactly," Cris said.

"You mean he didn't guess who you were?" Remus asked.

"No, he isn't the brightest crayon in the box, if you know what I mean." Cris said.

"Ah," Remus said.

**"Nothing," said Cris quickly, flattening her hair over her scar. If the Ministry of Magic was looking for her, she didn't want to make it too easy for them. **

"You didn't have to hide." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I was young and naïve." Cris said.

"You're not that naïve." Robin said.

**"Woss your name?" Stan persisted.**

**"Gwen Johnson," said Cris, saying the first name that came into her head. **

"Why my name?" Gwen asked.

"Because you're a Muggle and it would be harder for them to track down." Cris said.

"Good idea, Potter," Moody said nodding his head.

**"So — so this bus," she went on quickly, hoping to distract Stan, "did you say it goes anywhere?"**

**"Yep," said Stan proudly, "anywhere you like, 'long it's on land. Can't do nuffink underwater. Ere," he said, looking suspicious again, "you did flag us down, dincha? Stuck out your wand 'and, dincha?" **

"All an accident." Ron said. Cris glared at him and he cringed.

**"Yes," said Cris quickly. "Listen, how much would it be to get to London?"**

**"Eleven Sickles," said Stan, "but for firteen you get 'ot chocolate, **

"Don't get the hot chocolate." Remus said. His friends stared at him.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, if you are on that bus don't get the hot chocolate because you'll end up with scolding hot chocolate all over you." Remus said.

"Ah, now that makes more sense." Prongs said.

**and for fifteen you get an 'ot-water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice."**

**Cris rummaged once more in her trunk, extracted her money bag, and shoved some gold into Stan's hand. She and Stan then lifted her trunk, with Hedwig's cage balanced on top, up the steps of the bus.**

**There were no seats; instead, half a dozen brass bedsteads stood beside the curtained windows.**

"It changes when its day." Tonks said.

"That's weird." Gwen said.

"A little," Cris said.

**Candles were burning in brackets beside each bed, illuminating the wood-paneled walls. A tiny wizard in a nightcap at the rear of the bus muttered, "Not now, thanks, I'm pickling some slugs" and rolled over in his sleep. **

A few people snickered.

**"You 'ave this one," Stan whispered, shoving Cris' trunk under the bed right behind the driver, who was sitting in an armchair in front of the steering wheel. "This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Gwen Johnson, Ern."**

**Ernie Prang, an elderly wizard wearing very thick glasses, nodded to Cris, who nervously flattened her fringe again and sat down on her bed. Then she noticed what looked like a voodoo doll head and it was laughing at her. **

"That really creeped me out." Cris said.

"Those things are really rude." Lily J said.

"Just a little." Remus said.

**"Take'er away, Ern," said Stan, sitting down in the armchair next to Ernie's.**

**"Yeah take it away Ernie!" said the head laughing again; it spoke with a Carrabin accent. "It's gunna be a bumpy ride." **

"Just a bit." Cris said.

"How bumpy?" Gwen asked.

"Like an old dirt road." Cris said.

"That doesn't sound like fun." Gwen said.

"It isn't," said those who have ridden on it.

**There was another tremendous BANG, and the next moment Cris found herself flat on her bed, thrown backward by the speed of the Knight Bus. Pulling herself up, Cris stared out of the dark window and saw that they were now bowling along a completely different street. Stan was watching Cris' stunned face with great enjoyment. **

"That might have been amusing." Bill said.

"Yeah well, just when I have thought I knew everything there was to the wizarding world something else pops up." Cris said.

"That tends to happen." Snape sneered.

**"This is where we was before you flagged us down," he said. "Where are we, Ern? Somewhere in Wales?"**

**"Ar," said Ernie.**

**"How come the Muggles don't hear the bus?" said Cris.**

**"Them!" said Stan contemptuously. "Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don'."**

**"No, but if you gab um with a fork they feed." The head said cackling again. **

**"Best go wake up Madam Marsh, Stan," said Ern. "We'll be in Abergavenny in a minute."**

**Stan passed Cris' bed and disappeared up a narrow wooden staircase. Cris was still looking out of the window, feeling increasingly nervous. Ernie didn't seem to have mastered the use of a steering wheel. **

"He doesn't," Remus agreed.

"I don't think I want to get on the night bus." Gwen said.

"Good, because only witches and wizards can use it." Robin said.

**The Knight Bus kept mounting the pavement, but it didn't hit anything; lines of lampposts, mailboxes, and trash cans jumped out of its way as it approached and back into position once it had passed. **

"Sounds entertaining." Gwen said.

"It kind of is." Al said.

**Stan came back downstairs, followed by a faintly green witch wrapped in a travelling cloak.**

**"'Ere you go, Madam Marsh," said Stan happily as Ern stamped on the brake and the beds slid a foot or so toward the front of the bus. Madam Marsh clamped a handkerchief to her mouth and tottered down the steps. Stan threw her bag **

"Well that is rude." Gwen said.

"Just a little," Cris said.

"She didn't do that to your stuff right?" Remus asked.

"No," Cris said shaking her head with a smile on her face.

**out after her and rammed the doors shut; there was another loud BANG, and they were thundering down a narrow country lane, trees leaping out of the way. **

**Cris wouldn't have been able to sleep even if she had been travelling on a bus that didn't keep banging loudly and jumping a hundred miles at a time. Her stomach churned as she fell back to wondering what was going to happen to her, and whether the Dursley's had managed to get Aunt Marge off the ceiling yet. **

"The accidental magic squad is probably already there and erased that memory from them." Mr. Weasley said.

"Or just from Marge." Sirius said.

**Stan had unfurled a copy of the Daily Prophet and was now reading with his tongue between his teeth. A large photograph of a sunken-faced man with long, matted hair blinked slowly at Cris from the front page. **

**"That man!" Cris said, forgetting her troubles for a moment. "He was on the Muggle news!"**

**Stanley turned to the front page and chuckled.**

**"Sirius Black," he said, nodding. "'Course 'e was on the Muggle news, Gwen. Where you been, **

"Stuck in the Muggle world." Robin answered.

"Which sucks, because I don't know what's going on." Cris said with a scowl.

"That is why you get the Prophet." Prongs said.

"Well I did but now they don't print the truth anymore." Cris said.

"What in the world are they doing?" Padfoot asked.

"Spreading lies," Remus said.

**Stan gave a superior sort of chuckle at the blank look on Cris' face, removed the front page, and handed it to Cris.**

**"You oughta read the papers more, Gwen."**

**Cris held the paper up to the candlelight and read:**

_**BLACK STILL AT LARGE**_

_**Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."**_

_**Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis.**_

_**"Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it — who'd believe him if he did?" **_

"Well that's true." Tonks said.

"What in the world did you do?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, they just imprisoned me because they thought that I killed a bunch of people." Sirius said.

"Didn't they give you a trial?" Prongs asked.

"No," Sirius said.

"Yes they did!" Percy exclaimed.

"No, they didn't." Mr. Weasley said.

"But the Minister told me they did." Percy said.

"No Mr. Weasley, they did not." McGonagall said. Percy stared in shock, he didn't know this, could it be true that Black was innocent?' he thought.

_**While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse.**_

**Cris looked into the shadowed eyes of Sirius Black, the only part of the sunken face that seemed alive. Cris had never met a vampire, but she had seen pictures of them in her Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, and Black, with his waxy white skin, looked just like one. **

"Now that would be funny, a werewolf and a vampire friends." Hermione said.

"It's a classic tale of a forbidden friendship." Teddy said.

"Are you kidding me?" Sirius asked with a smile on his face.

"Nope, you looked like a want to be Dracula." Cris said. This caused everyone to laugh.

**Yet, at the same time there was something oddly familiar about him, his name sounded oddly familiar. **

"You could remember him?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Some distant memories and dreams." Cris said.

"Really?" Sirius asked surprised. Cris nodded and Remus continued.

**"Scary-lookin' fing, inee?" said Stan, who had been watching Cris read.**

**"He murdered thirteen people?" said Cris, handing the page back to Stan, "with one curse?"**

**"Yep," said Stan, "in front of witnesses an' all. Broad daylight. Big trouble it caused, dinnit, Ern?"**

**"Ar," said Ern darkly.**

**Stan swiveled in his armchair, his hands on the back, the better to look at Cris.**

**"Don't go tellin' me you'd never been hearin of Sirius Black?" Cris shook her head. Stan leaned closer to her. **

**"Black woz a big supporter of You-Know-'Oo," he said. "Reckon you 'eard of 'im." **

**"Yeah," said Cris turning her head so the right side of her face was hidden from Stan, "Voldemort I've heard of." **

"And now it's going to cause him to freak out." Charlie said.

"Yeah, I should have thought that out a bit more." Cris said rubbing the back of her neck.

**Even Stan's pimples went white; Ern jerked the steering wheel so hard that a whole farmhouse had to jump aside to avoid the bus.**

**"You outta your tree?" yelped Stan. "'Choo say 'is name for?"**

**"Sorry," said Cris hastily. "Sorry, I — I forgot —"**

**"Forgot!" said Stan weakly. "Blimey, my 'eart's goin' that fast…"**

**"So — so Black was a supporter of You-Know-Who?" Cris prompted apologetically. **

"No, I would die before I join that psycho." Padfoot said.

"What I want to know is why you berate me about saying You-Know-Who but with random strangers you don't say anything." Ron grumbled. Cris smiled at him.

"That's because I know you and I don't know them, Red." Cris said. Ron grumbled but Cris smiled sweetly.

**"Yeah," said Stan, still rubbing his chest. "Yeah, that's right. Very close to You-Know-'Oo, they say… anyway, when little Cristal Potter got the better of You-Know-'Oo" — **

"That must have been weird for you." Luna said.

"Just a bit." Cris said.

**Cris nervously flattened her fringe down again — "all You-Know-'Oo's supporters was tracked down, wasn't they, Ern? Most of 'em knew it was all over, wiv You-Know-'Oo gone and they came quiet. But not Sirius Black. I 'eard he thought 'e'd be second-in-command once You-Know-'Oo 'ad taken over.**

**"Anyway, they cornered Black in the middle of a street full of Muggles an' Black took out 'is wand and 'e blasted 'alf the street apart, an' a wizard got it, an' so did a dozen Muggles what got in the way. 'Orrible, eh? An' you know what Black did then?" Stan continued in a dramatic whisper.**

**"What?" said Cris.**

**"Laughed," **

"So he was in shock." Prongs said.

"Plus stress and grief." Moony said.

"That's why he laughed?" Bill asked.

"More than likely," Remus said.

"I always thought that it was because he was mad." Charlie said.

"Well he is a bit mad." Robin said.

"Hey!" Sirius and Padfoot said.

"What it's true." Tonks said. Sirius and Padfoot mock pouted but they both had a smile one their faces.

**said Stan. "Jus' stood there an' laughed. An' when reinforcements from the Ministry of Magic got there, 'e went wiv em quiet as anyfink, still laughing 'is 'ead off. 'Cos 'e's mad, inee, Ern? Inee mad?"**

**"If he weren't when he went to Azkaban, he will be now," said Ern in his slow voice. "I'd blow meself up before I set foot in that place. Serves him right, mind you… after what he did…"**

**"They 'ad a job coverin' it up, din' they, Ern?" Stan said. "'Ole street blown up an' all them Muggles dead. What was it they said 'ad 'appened, Ern?"**

**"Gas explosion," grunted Ernie. **

"That's a pretty decent explanation." Victoire said.

"You don't know the story?" Bill asked.

"We know the truth, not the lie." Scarlett said.

"Good, there is no need to be spreading lies." Robin said.

**"An' now 'e's out," said Stan, examining the newspaper picture of Black's gaunt face again. "Never been a breakout from Azkaban before, 'as there, Ern? Beats me 'ow 'e did it. Frightenin', eh? Mind, I don't fancy 'is chances against them Azkaban guards, eh, Ern?"**

**Ernie suddenly shivered. "Talk about summat else, Stan, there's a good lad. Them Azkaban guards give me the collywobbles."**

"Me too," Sirius and Cris shivered.

"You've been around Dementors?" Prongs asked.

"This year was my first time." Cris muttered.

**"Yeah the collywobbles." Laughed the head, Cris looked at it nervously.**

**Stan put the paper away reluctantly, and Crus leaned against the window of the Knight Bus, feeling worse than ever. She couldn't help imagining what Stan might be telling his passengers in a few nights' time.**

**"'Ear about that Cristal Potter? Blew up 'er aunt! We 'ad 'er 'ere on the Knight Bus, di'n't we, Ern? She was tryin' to run for it…"**

"You think some really strange things sometimes." Tonks said laughing.

"Glad I amuse you." Cris said.

**She, Cris, had broken wizard law just like Sirius Black.**

**Was inflating Aunt Marge bad enough to land her in Azkaban? Cris didn't know anything about the wizard prison, though everyone she'd ever heard speak of it did so in the same fearful tone. Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, had spent two months there only last year. Cris wouldn't soon forget the look of terror on Hagrid's face when he had been told where he was going, and Hagrid was one of the bravest people Cris knew. **

"It is hard to imagine Hagrid being terrified." Prongs said.

"I can't picture it." Padfoot said.

**The Knight Bus rolled through the darkness, scattering bushes and wastebaskets, telephone booths and trees, and Cris lay, restless and miserable, on her feather bed. After a while, Stan remembered that Cris had paid for hot chocolate, but poured it all over Cris' pillow when the bus moved abruptly from Anglesea to Aberdeen. One by one, wizards and witches in dressing gowns and slippers descended from the upper floors to leave the bus. They all looked very pleased to go. **

"Don't blame them one bit." Remus said.

"The poor, poor chocolate." Al and Teddy said.

"Are you sure that Teddy is Remus' only son?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, besides Al looks just like Fred and George." Charlie said.

"Just with Cris' black hair." Bill said.

"Thank you Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie." Al said.

"You're welcome squirt." Charlie said.

**Finally, Cris was the only passenger left. **

**"Right then, Gwen," said Stan, clapping his hands, "whereabouts in London?"**

**"Diagon Alley," said Cris.**

**"Righto," said Stan. "'Old tight, then."**

**BANG.**

**They were thundering along Charing Cross Road. Cris sat up and watched buildings and benches squeezing themselves out of the Knight Bus's way. But then right in front of them were two double decor bus. **

**"Ernie two double decor buses up ahead." said the head, "There getting closer Ernie. Ernie there right on the bus!" **

"Is the head giving him directions?" Gwen asked her eyebrows raised in shock.

"Yep," Cris said.

**Ernie pulled a lever to his right side causing the bus to stretch along with the people inside. **

**"Mind your head," the head said then started laughing, "Hey guys, guys why the long faces!" he was cackling again now. **

"I like this head." The twins said.

"Can you imagine if they actually got one of those things?" Ginny asked.

"That would be really bad." Neville said.

**The sky was getting a little lighter. She would lie low for a couple of hours, go to Gringotts the moment it opened, then set off — where, she didn't know.**

**Ern slammed on the brakes and the Knight Bus skidded to a halt in front of a small and shabby-looking pub, the Leaky Cauldron, behind which lay the magical entrance to Diagon Alley.**

**"Thanks," Cris said to Ern.**

**She jumped down the steps and helped Stan lower her trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the pavement.**

**"Well," said Cris. "Bye then!"**

**But Stan wasn't paying attention. Still standing in the doorway to the bus he was goggling at the shadowy entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. **

"Oh dear, who's there?" Lily asked.

"Someone I didn't think would be there." Cris said.

**"There you are, Cris," said a voice.**

**Before Cris could turn, she felt a hand on her shoulder. At the same time, Stan shouted, "Blimey! Ern, come 'ere! Come 'ere!"**

**Cris looked up at the owner of the hand on her shoulder and felt a bucketful of ice cascade into her stomach — she had walked right into Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself. **

"Merlin, he came down himself." Tonks said.

"What I want to know is how he knew I was going to be there." Cris said.

"It's kind of obvious, that's the only magical place you've been to besides Hogwarts." Remus said.

"I guess." Cris said.

**Stan leapt onto the pavement beside them.**

**"What didja call Gwen, Minister?" he said excitedly.**

**Fudge, a portly little man in a long, pinstriped cloak, looked cold and exhausted.**

**"Gwen?" he repeated, frowning. "This is Cristal Potter."**

**"I knew it!" Stan shouted gleefully. **

"Sure you did," Fred said.

"If you did then I would cut my hair." George said.

"Don't cut your hair, it looks nice like that." Cris said. George gave her a smirk and kissed her and then Fred kissed her as well.

**"Ern! Ern! Guess 'oo Gwen is, Ern! She's Cristal Potter! I can see 'er scar!"**

**"Yes," said Fudge testily, "well, I'm very glad the Knight Bus picked Cris up, but she and I need to step inside the Leaky Cauldron now…"**

**Fudge increased the pressure on Cris' shoulder, and Cris found herself being steered inside the pub. **

"I bet she asks why she doesn't get punished." Ron said.

"And why would she do that?" Prongs asked.

"Because it's Cris." Ron said.

"I can see her doing that." Remus said.

**A stooping figure bearing a lantern appeared through the door behind the bar. It was Tom, the wizened, toothless landlord.**

**"You've got her, Minister!" said Tom. "Will you be wanting anything? Beer? Brandy?"**

**"Perhaps a pot of tea," said Fudge, who still hadn't let go of Cris. **

"Funny, he seemed to be worried then but not a few months ago." Cris said.

"I know; that was just utter bullshit." Sirius said.

"Why, what happened a few months ago?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Something that gave her the excuse to use magic." Remus said.

"I really don't want to know." Prongs said.

**There was a loud scraping and puffing from behind them, and Stan and Ern appeared, carrying Cris' trunk and Hedwig's cage and looking around excitedly.**

**"'Ow come you di'n't tell us 'oo you are, eh, Gwen?" said Stan,**

"And yet he is still calling her Gwen." Sirius said with a chuckle.

"He really isn't all that bright." Cris said.

**beaming at Cris, while Ernie's owlish face peered interestedly over Stan's shoulder.**

**"And a private parlor, please, Tom," said Fudge pointedly.**

**"Bye," Cris said miserably to Stan and Ern as Tom beckoned Fudge toward the passage that led from the bar.**

**"Bye, Gwen!" called Stan.**

**Fudge marched Cris along the narrow passage after Tom's lantern, and then into a small parlor. Tom clicked his fingers, a fire burst into life in the grate, and he bowed himself out of the room.**

**"Sit down, Cris," said Fudge, indicating a chair by the fire.**

**Cris sat down, feeling goose bumps rising up her arms despite the glow of the fire. Fudge took off his pinstriped cloak and tossed it aside, then hitched up the trousers of his bottle-green suit and sat down opposite Cris.**

**"I am Cornelius Fudge, Cris. The Minister of Magic." **

"Really, I thought he was the Easter Bunny." Keiran said.

"He isn't, then who is?" Scarlett asked.

"Flitwick!" James exclaimed.

"I'm in love with an idiot," Victoire muttered.

**Cris already knew this, of course; she had seen Fudge once before, but as she had been wearing her father's Invisibility Cloak at the time, Fudge wasn't to know that.**

**Tom the innkeeper reappeared, wearing an apron over his nightshirt and bearing a tray of tea and crumpets. He placed the tray on a table between Fudge and Cris and left the parlor, closing the door behind him.**

**"Well, Cris," said Fudge, pouring out tea, "you've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think… but you're safe, and that's what matters." **

"If he didn't want me to know then he shouldn't have said that." Cris said.

"So I'm guessing that this popped your interest?" Remus asked.

"Of course." Cris said.

**Fudge buttered himself a crumpet and pushed the plate toward Cris.**

**"Eat, Cris, you look dead on your feet. Now then… You will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of Miss Marjorie Dursley. Two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department were dispatched to Privet Drive a few hours ago. Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory has been modified. She has no recollection of the incident at all. So that's that, and no harm done." **

"Really, I think that it would be." Lily said.

"How badly did you get in trouble when you got back there?" Padfoot asked.

"Actually, that is something for the end of the book." Cris said.

"No fair," Padfoot and Prongs said.

**Fudge smiled at Cris over the rim of his teacup, rather like an uncle surveying a favorite niece. Cris, who couldn't believe her ears, opened her mouth to speak, couldn't think of anything to say, and closed it again.**

"Don't believe it," Moody said.

**"Ah, you're worrying about the reaction of your aunt and uncle?" said Fudge. "Well, I won't deny that they are extremely angry, Cris, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays." **

"Don't need to tell her twice," Remus said.

"She always stays, except this year." Ron said.

Yep," Cris said.

"Where are you spending it this year?" Lily asked.

"With Sirius, Remus and the Weasley's." Cris said.

"Good group to spend it with." Prongs said with a smile.

**Cris unstuck her throat.**

**"I always stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays," she said, "and I don't ever want to go back to Privet Drive." **

"He should have clued in right there." Sirius said.

"He isn't a very smart guy though." Kingsley said.

"Doesn't seem like it." Keiran said.

"So who is the minister in your time?" Tonks asked.

"Someone who deserves the job." Teddy said.

"That's all we're saying." James said.

"Not cool." Tonks said.

**"Now, now, I'm sure you'll feel differently once you've calmed down," said Fudge in a worried tone. "They are your family, after all, and I'm sure you are fond of each other — er — very deep down."**

**It didn't occur to Cris to put Fudge right. She was still waiting to hear what was going to happen to her now.**

**"So all that remains," said Fudge, now buttering himself a second crumpet, "is to decide where you're going to spend the last two weeks of your holiday. **

"It was rather fun," Cris said.

"It seemed like you were having a good time." Ron said.

"You had a big smile on when we saw you." Hermione said.

**I suggest you take a room here at the Leaky Cauldron and…"**

**"Hang on," blurted Cris. "What about my punishment?" **

"See I told you she would ask." Ron said.

"Are you crazy or something?" Prongs asked.

"Or something," Sirius said.

"Hey," Cris pouted.

**Fudge blinked. "Punishment?"**

**"I broke the law!" Cris said. "The Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry!"**

**"Oh, my dear girl, we're not going to punish you for a little thing like that!" cried Fudge, **

"He is really bipolar isn't?" Cris asked.

"It certainly seems that way." Hermione agreed.

"What's bipolar?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"It's a condition that affects your mood. One minute you're happy the next mad." Hermione said.

"And what I mean is this year." Cris said.

"I agree," the twins said.

**waving his crumpet impatiently. "It was an accident! We don't send people to Azkaban just for blowing up their aunts!"**

**But this didn't tally at all with Cris' past dealings with the Ministry of Magic.**

**"Last year, I got an official warning just because a house-elf smashed a pudding in my uncle's house!" she told Fudge, frowning. "The Ministry of Magic said I'd be expelled from Hogwarts if there was any more magic there!"**

**Unless Cris' eyes were deceiving her, Fudge was suddenly looking awkward.**

**"Circumstances change, Cris… We have to take into account… in the present climate… Surely you don't want to be expelled?"**

**"Of course I don't," said Cris.**

**"Well then, what's all the fuss about?" laughed Fudge. "Now, have a crumpet, **

"I doubt that mum wants a crumpet." Al said.

"No I didn't but it did taste good," Cris said.

"Crumpets are good," Padfoot said.

"Do you always think with your stomach?" Lily asked.

"Pretty much," Prongs and Moony said.

**Cris, while I go and see if Tom's got a room for you."**

**Fudge strode out of the parlor and Cris stared after him. There was something extremely odd going on. Why had Fudge been waiting for her at the Leaky Cauldron, if not to punish her for what she'd done? And now Cris came to think of it, surely it wasn't usual for the Minister of Magic himself to get involved in matters of underage magic? **

"Wow, if he wants to keep something from her than he's doing a piss poor job of it." Bill said.

"True," Remus said with a laugh.

**Fudge came back, accompanied by Tom the innkeeper.**

**"Room eleven's free, Cris," said Fudge. "I think you'll be very comfortable just one thing, and I'm sure you'll understand… I don't want you wandering off into Muggle London, all right? Keep to Diagon Alley. And you're to be back here before dark each night. Sure you'll understand. Tom will be keeping an eye on you for me." **

"So pretty much you have free reign of Diagon Alley." Prongs said.

"Up, it was pretty fun too." Cris said.

"I can imagine," Padfoot said.

**"Okay," said Cris slowly, "but why?"**

**"Don't want to lose you again, do we?" said Fudge with a hearty laugh. "No, no… best we know where you are… I mean…"**

**"Have you had any luck with Black yet?" Cris asked.**

**Fudge's finger slipped on the silver fastenings of his cloak.**

**"What's that? Oh, you've heard - well, no, not yet, but it's only a matter of time. The Azkaban guards have never yet failed… and they are angrier than I've ever seen them." Fudge shuddered slightly. "But your safe and that's what matters"**

"Wow, and they wondered how you figure things out." Charlie said.

"I know; it's not very hard when people say things like that in front of me." Cris said.

"You are smarter than we give you credit for." McGonagall said.

**"Why? What's Sirius Black got to do with me?" Cris asked. **

**"Nothing of course." said Fudge slightly too quickly. **

"And now you know he isn't being truthful." Lily J said.

"Yep, pretty much," Cris said.

**Fudge cleared his throat loudly and picked up his pinstriped cloak.**

**"Well, I'll be off, plenty to do, you know… So, I'll say good-bye."**

**He held out his hand and Cris, shaking it, had a sudden idea.**

**"Er — Minister? Can I ask you something?"**

**"Certainly," said Fudge with a smile. **

"What do you want to ask him?" Sirius asked confused.

"You'll see with a smirk." Cris said.

**"Well, third years at Hogwarts are allowed to visit Hogsmeade, but my aunt and uncle didn't sign the permission form. D'you think you could —?" **

"You're asking the Minister?" Remus asked wide eyed.

"Um yeah," Cris said.

"Wicked," the twins said.

"I don't think anyone has ever done that before." Bill said with a smile.

"Well it is mum, she is known to do some pretty crazy things." Al said.

"Really, I had no idea." Hermione said sarcastically.

**Fudge was looking uncomfortable.**

**"Ah," he said. "No, no, I'm very sorry, Cris, but as I'm not your parent or guardian —"**

**"But you're the Minister of Magic," said Cris eagerly. "If you gave me permission…"**

**"No, I'm sorry, Cris, but rules are rules," said Fudge flatly.**

**"Perhaps you'll be able to visit Hogsmeade next year. In fact, I think it's best if you don't… yes… well, I'll be off. Enjoy your stay, Cris."**

**And with a last smile and shake of Cris' hand, Fudge left the room. Tom now moved forward, beaming at Cris.**

**"If you'll follow me, Miss Potter," he said, "I've already taken your things up…" **

"I've always like Tom," Robin said.

"He is kind," Luna and Draco said.

**Cris followed Tom up a handsome wooden staircase to a door with a brass number eleven on it, which Tom unlocked and opened for her.**

**Inside was a very comfortable-looking bed, some highly polished oak furniture, a cheerfully crackling fire and, perched on top of the wardrobe —**

**"Hedwig!" Cris gasped.**

**The snowy owl clicked her beak and fluttered down onto Cris' arm. **

"Wow, she is very smart." Gwen said.

"That she is, the guy in the story was trying to tell me that I wouldn't want her because the previous owners had problems with her." Cris said.

"But you and Hedwig have a special bond." Luna said.

"That we do," Cris said with a fond smile.

**"Very smart owl you've got there," chuckled Tom. "Arrived about five minutes after you did. If there's anything you need, Miss Potter, don't hesitate to ask."**

**He gave another bow and left.**

**Cris sat on her bed for a long time, absentmindedly stroking Hedwig. The sky outside the window was changing rapidly from deep, velvety blue to cold, steely grey and then, slowly, to pink shot with gold. Cris could hardly believe that she'd left Privet Drive only a few hours ago, that she wasn't expelled, and that she was now facing two completely Dursley-free weeks.**

**"It's been a very weird night, Hedwig," she yawned.**

"You can say that again." Padfoot said.

"It's been a very weird night, Hedwig." Cris said with a cheeky grin.

"You are so your mother's daughter." Padfoot said with a laugh.

"Why thank you." Cris said.

**And without even removing her glasses, she slumped back onto her pillows and fell asleep.**

"That's the chapter." Remus said.

"My turn!" Lily J said. Remus handed the book over to his honorary niece's daughter. Lily J took it and opened it to the next chapter.


	45. Chapter 4: The Leaky Cauldron

"**Chapter 4: The Leaky Cauldron," **Lily J read.

"Oohh sounds fun." Prongs said.

"It was the best two weeks of my life." Cris said.

"I can understand that." Sirius and Padfoot said.

**It took Cris several days to get used to her strange new freedom. **

"It took a while to get used to." Cris said.

"I bet, but you did enjoy yourself, right?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, even though I was stuck in Diagon Alley I had a good time." Cris said.

"Too bad, some of the shops around the in Muggle London are actually really cool." Hermione said.

"I know; I was there with Gwen this summer." Cris said.

"I bought her new clothes." Gwen said, "She needed them, it was really hot this summer."

"So that's where the cute clothes came from." Hermione said.

"Yep," Cris said.

**Never before had she been able to get up whenever she wanted or eat whatever she fancied. She could even go wherever she pleased, as long as it was in Diagon Alley, and as this long cobbled street was packed with the most fascinating wizarding shops in the world, Cris felt no desire to break her word to Fudge and stray back into the Muggle world. **

"Will you ever live there?" Kingsley asked.

"I don't know." Cris said.

"Well, I know that Mum, Dad and Papa lived with Sirius and Robin shortly after we were born." James said.

"I can see myself doing that." Cris said.

**Cris ate breakfast each morning in the Leaky Cauldron, where she liked watching the other guests: funny little witches from the country, up for a day's shopping; vulnerable-looking wizards arguing over the latest article in Transfiguration Today; wild-looking warlocks; raucous dwarfs; and once, what looked suspiciously like a hag, who ordered a plate of raw liver from behind a thick woolen balaclava. **

A number of people chuckled at that.

"You know, the only time I ever seen mum that excited was when she found out she was having a little girl." Al said.

"The exact same day as Aunt Hermione." Victoire said.

"What am I having?" Hermione asked.

"You know, I'm not sure. You haven't really told us yet." James said.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure. I know Aunt Hermione had a few miscarriages and that's probably the reason why." Lily J said.

"I must have been heartbroken." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but that's why there's a gap between Hugo and this baby." Teddy said.

"What's the gape?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well Hugo's nine, so about nine years once the baby is born." Scarlett said.

"Alright, well that's not too bad, can we continue." Hermione said.

**After breakfast Cris would go out into the backyard, take out her wand, tap the third brick from the left above the trash bin, and stand back as the archway into Diagon Alley opened in the wall.**

**Cris spent the long sunny days exploring the shops and eating under the brightly colored umbrellas outside cafes, where her fellow diners were showing one another their purchases ("It's a lunascope, old boy — no more messing around with moon charts, see?") or else discussing the case of Sirius Black ("Personally, I won't let any of the children out alone until he's back in Azkaban"). **

"Those poor children will never see the light of day." Prongs said.

"Hopefully by the end of all of this we will get him cleared." Kingsley said.

"That would be nice." Cris said.

"Yeah! No more being stuck in that old house!" Sirius cheered.

**Cris didn't have to do her homework under the blankets by flashlight anymore; now she could sit in the bright sunshine outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, finishing all her essays with occasional help from Florean Fortescue himself, who, apart from knowing a great deal about medieval witch burnings, gave Cris free sundaes every half an hour. **

"Lucky," all the present and past kids said.

"He gives us free ice cream." James said.

"Now we know why," Lily J said.

**Once Cris had refilled her money bag with gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts from her vault at Gringotts, she had to exercise a lot of self-control not to spend the whole lot at once. She had to keep reminding herself that she had five years to go at Hogwarts, and how it would feel to ask the Dursley's for money for spell books. She was sorely tempted, too, by the perfect, moving model of the galaxy in a large glass ball, which would have meant she never had to take another Astronomy lesson. But the thing that tested Cris' resolution most appeared in her favorite shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies, a week after she'd arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.**

**Curious to know what the crowd in the shop was staring at, Cris edged her way inside and squeezed in among the excited witches and wizards until she glimpsed a newly erected podium, on which was mounted the most magnificent broom she had ever seen in her life. **

"It's nice too." Cris said.

"You have it?" Prongs asked literally bouncing in his seat.

"It was a Christmas present." Cris said with a smile towards her godfather.

"That's an awesome Christmas present." Padfoot said with a grin.

**"Just come out — prototype —" a square-jawed wizard was telling his companion.**

**"It's the fastest broom in the world, isn't it, Dad?" squeaked a boy younger than Cris, who was swinging off his father's arm.**

**"Irish International Side's just put in an order for seven of these beauties!" the proprietor of the shop told the crowd. "And they're favorites for the World Cup!" **

"I hope they win then." Prongs said with a big smile on his face.

"We can't reveal that." Cris said.

**A large witch in front of Cris moved, and she was able to read the sign next to the broom:**

**** THE FIREBOLT ****

**THIS STATE-OF-THE-ART RACING BROOM SPORTS A STREAM-LINED, SUPERFINE HANDLE OF ASH, TREATED WITH A DIAMOND-HARD POLISH AND HAND-NUMBERED WITH ITS OWN REGISTRATION NUMBER. EACH INDIVIDUALLY SELECTED BIRCH TWIG IN THE BROOMTAIL HAS BEEN HONED TO AERODYNAMIC PERFECTION, GIVING THE FIREBOLT UNSURPASSABLE BALANCE AND PINPOINT PRECISION. THE FIREBOLT HAS AN ACCELERATION OF 150 MILES AN HOUR IN TEN SECONDS AND INCORPORATES AN UNBREAKABLE BRAKING CHARM. PRICE ON REQUEST.**

**Price on request… Cris didn't like to think how much gold the Firebolt would cost. She had never wanted anything as much in her whole life — but she had never lost a Quidditch match on her Nimbus Two Thousand, and what was the point in emptying her Gringotts vault for the Firebolt, when she had a very good broom already? Cris didn't ask for the price, but she returned, almost every day after that, just to look at the Firebolt. **

"You don't have to tempt yourself." Bill said.

"I know, but I couldn't help it." Cris said.

"I would have bought it." Prongs said.

"So, you have my self-control." Lily said.

"Seems like it." Cris said.

**There were, however, things that Cris needed to buy. She went to the Apothecary to replenish her store of potions ingredients, and as her school robes were now several inches too short in the arm and leg, **

"You did grow a couple inches." Ron said.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Cris asked.

"Cause I thought you would be short forever." Ron said.

"Mia, hit him for me." Cris said. Hermione then slapped him.

"When will you learn?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think he will," Bill said.

**she visited Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and bought new ones. Most important of all, she had to buy her new schoolbooks, which would include those for her two new subjects, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination.**

**Cris got a surprise as she looked in at the bookshop window. Instead of the usual display of gold-embossed spell books the size of paving slabs, there was a large iron cage behind the glass that held about a hundred copies of The Monster Book of Monsters. Torn pages were flying everywhere as the books grappled with each other, locked together in furious wrestling matches and snapping aggressively.**

**Cris pulled her booklist out of her pocket and consulted it for the first time. The Monster Book of Monsters was listed as the required book for Care of Magical Creatures.**

**Now Cris understood why Hagrid had said it would come in useful. She felt relieved; she had been wondering whether Hagrid wanted help with some terrifying new pet. **

"I can picture that since he did it before." Sirius said.

"He did?" Robin asked.

"A dragon and a Cerberus." Remus said.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me any." Robin said.

**As Cris entered Flourish and Blotts, the manager came hurrying toward her.**

**"Hogwarts?" he said abruptly. "Come to get your new books?"**

**"Yes," said Cris, "I need —"**

**"Get out of the way," said the manager impatiently, brushing Cris aside. **

"Well that was rude of him." Victoire said.

"He didn't know if you needed it or not." Lily said.

"It's a good thing I didn't need it." Cris said.

**He drew on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large, knobbly walking stick, and proceeded toward the door of the Monster Books' cage.**

**"Hang on," said Cris quickly, "I've already got one of those."**

**"Have you?" A look of enormous relief spread over the manager's face. "Thank heavens for that. I've been bitten five times already this morning —" **

"I would be relieved too," Scarlett said.

"I did feel sorry for him." Cris said.

**A loud ripping noise rent the air; two of the Monster Books had seized a third and were pulling it apart.**

**"Stop it! Stop it!" cried the manager, poking the walking stick through the bars and knocking the books apart. "I'm never stocking them again, never! It's been bedlam! I thought we'd seen the worst when we bought two hundred copies of the Invisible Book of Invisibility — cost a fortune, and we never found them… Well… is there anything else I can help you with?"**

**"Yes," said Cris, looking down her booklist, "I need Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky."**

"Drop that class immediately," Lily said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lily Evans?" Prongs asked shocked.

"That class is nonsense." Lily said simply.

"I agree," McGonagall said.

"This is crazy," Padfoot said.

"You are about to see something you would never expect." Cris said.

"And what is that?" Sirius asked.

"Hermione not liking a class." Ron said with a smile.

"Impossible," Fred said.

"Inconceivable," George said.

"I would have to see it to believe it," they said together.

**"Ah, starting Divination, are you?" said the manager, stripping off his gloves and leading Cris into the back of the shop, where there was a corner devoted to fortune-telling. A small table was stacked with volumes such as Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks and Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul.**

**"Here you are," said the manager, who had climbed a set of steps to take down a thick, black-bound book. "Unfogging the Future. Very good guide to all your basic fortune-telling methods — palmistry, crystal balls, bird entrails." **

"Worthless subject," Kingsley said.

"I agree," Hermione said.

**But Cris wasn't listening. Her eyes had fallen on another book, which was among a display on a small table: Death Omens — What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming.**

**"Oh, I wouldn't read that if I were you," said the manager lightly, looking to see what Cris was staring at. "You'll start seeing death omens everywhere. It's enough to frighten anyone to death." **

"Do I even have to say I told you so, Red?" Hermione asked. Ron blushed and looked away.

**But Cris continued to stare at the front cover of the book; it showed a black dog large as a bear, with gleaming eyes. It looked oddly familiar… **

"That's because my animagus form resembles a grim." Sirius said.

"It's alright, I forgive you." Cris said.

"Good, I've been worrying about that." Sirius said with a smirk.

**The manager pressed Unfogging the Future into Cris' hands.**

**"Anything else?" he said.**

**"Yes," said Cris, tearing her eyes away from the dog's and dazedly consulting her booklist. "Er — I need Intermediate Transfiguration and The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three."**

**Cris emerged from Flourish and Blotts ten minutes later with her new books under her arms and made her way back to the Leaky Cauldron, hardly noticing where she was going and bumping into several people.**

**She tramped up the stairs to her room, went inside, and tipped her books onto her bed. Somebody had been in to tidy; the windows were open and sun was pouring inside. Cris could hear the buses rolling by in the unseen Muggle street behind her and the sound of the invisible crowd below in Diagon Alley. She caught sight of herself in the mirror over the basin.**

**"It can't have been a death omen," she told her reflection defiantly. "I was panicking when I saw that thing in Magnolia Crescent… It was probably just a stray dog…" **

"Or you caring dogfather." Sirius said with a grin.

"Yep, that too." Cris said.

"Why you little." Sirius said with a smile.

**She raised her hand automatically and tried to make her hair lie flat.**

**"You're fighting a losing battle there, dear," said her mirror in a wheezy voice. **

"Even the mirror knows it," Bill said.

"Don't worry, we think it's sexy," the twins whispered into her ears. Cris blushed brightly and it made everyone in the room wonder what they said to her.

**As the days slipped by, Cris started looking wherever she went for a sign of Ron or Hermione. Plenty of Hogwarts students were arriving in Diagon Alley now, with the start of term so near. Cris met Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, her fellow Gryffindors, in Quality Quidditch Supplies, where they too were ogling the Firebolt; she also ran into Neville Longbottom, a round-faced, forgetful boy, outside Flourish and Blotts. Cris didn't stop to chat;**

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"Because my grandmother was with me." Neville said.

"Ah, that makes more sense." Remus said.

**Neville appeared to have mislaid his booklist and was being told off by his very formidable-looking grandmother. **

"Your memory is just like your mother's." Robin said with a smile.

"It will get better, don't worry." Remus said.

"Oh good," Neville said.

**Cris woke on the last day of the holidays, thinking that she would at least meet Ron and Hermione tomorrow, on the Hogwarts Express. She got up, dressed, went for a last look at the Firebolt, and was just wondering where she'd have lunch, when someone yelled her name and she turned.**

**"Cris! CRIS!"**

**They were there, both of them, sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor — Ron looking incredibly freckly, Hermione very brown, both waving frantically at her. **

"I was so jealous, I can't tan. I burn." Cris said.

"So do we," James, Lily J and Al said.

"Me too," Lily and Prongs said.

"So it's a family thing." Sirius said.

"Apparently," they said.

**"Finally!" said Ron, grinning at Cris as he sat down. "We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you'd left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's, and —"**

**"I got all my school stuff last week," Cris explained. "And how come you knew I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"**

**"Dad," said Ron simply.**

**Mr. Weasley, who worked at the Ministry of Magic, would of course have heard the whole story of what had happened to Aunt Marge.**

**"Did you really blow up your aunt, Cris?" said Hermione in a very serious voice.**

**"I didn't mean to blow her up, I just... lost control." Cris admitted.**

**"Brilliant" said Ron grinning.**

"And now we know that it was because that woman was pestering you for a week." Remus said.

"I find it amazing that she kept her temper for a week." Ginny said.

"That is a very good accomplishment." Hermione said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cris asked.

"Nothing," Ron and Hermione said.

**"Honestly Ron, it's not funny!" Hermione snapped, "Cris was lucky not to be expelled."**

**"I think I was lucky not to have been arrested, actually." she said. **

"Wow you're dramatic when you want to be." Lily said.

"I was thinking that I would have been in big trouble." Cris said.

"Well, probably in normal circumstances you would probably be but with what we believed it was safer this way." Dumbledore said.

**"I still think it's brilliant." Ron chortled, Cris looked at Ron. **

**"Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?"**

**"Probably 'cause it's you, isn't it?" shrugged Ron, still chuckling. "Famous Cris Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry'd do to me if I blew up an aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me. Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight too! So you can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow! Hermione's there as well!"**

**Hermione nodded, beaming. "Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things."**

**"Excellent!" said Cris happily. "So, have you got all your new books and stuff?"**

**"Look at this," said Ron, pulling a long thin box out of a bag and opening it. "Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair. And we've got all our books —" He pointed at a large bag under his chair. "What about those Monster Books, eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted two."**

**"What's all that, Hermione?" Cris asked, pointing at not one but three bulging bags in the chair next to her.**

**"Well, I'm taking more new subjects than you, aren't I," said Hermione. "Those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies —" **

"Why are you taking Muggle Studies?" Sirius asked.

"I find it fascinating to study it from the wizard perspective." Hermione said.

"It is fascinating." Lily said.

**"What are you doing Muggle Studies for?" said Ron, rolling his eyes at Cris. "You're Muggle-born! Your mum and dad are Muggles! You already know all about Muggles!"**

**"But it'll be fascinating to study them from the wizarding point of view," said Hermione earnestly.**

"There's no need repeat yourself." Fred said.

"I think you're mad." George said.

"It was actually a good thing that she did." Sirius said.

"I really hate that you won't tell us." Padfoot said.

**"Are you planning to eat or sleep at all this year, Hermione?" asked Cris, while Ron sniggered. Hermione ignored them.**

**"I've still got ten Galleons," she said, checking her purse. "It's my birthday in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present."**

**"How about a nice book? said Ron innocently. **

"It's a good idea but I don't think she wants one." Remus said.

"Nope, she gets a pretty good pet." Cris said.

"What kind?" Lily asked. Cris and Hermione smiled but didn't say anything else.

**"No, I don't think so," said Hermione composedly. "I really want an owl. I mean, Cris' got Hedwig and you've got Errol —"**

**"I haven't," said Ron. "Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers." He pulled his pet rat out of his pocket. "And I want to get him checked over," he added, placing Scabbers on the table in front of them. "I don't think Egypt agreed with him." **

"Nope," the trio and Sirius, Remus and Robin said along with the future kids.

**Scabbers was looking thinner than usual, and there was a definite droop to his whiskers.**

Ron groaned.

"Hermione before any of it is mentioned, I'm sorry about the whole thing." Ron said.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Hermione said.

"Why, do they fight a lot?" Robin asked.

"Yes," said the twins, Neville, Ginny, Cris, Percy, and the teachers.

"Great, we get to hear the fighting." Tonks said.

**"There's a magical creature shop just over there," said Cris, who knew Diagon Alley very well by now. "You could see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl."**

**So they paid for their ice cream and crossed the street to the Magical Menagerie.**

**There wasn't much room inside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing. The witch behind the counter was already advising a wizard on the care of double-ended newts, so Cris, Ron, and Hermione waited, examining the cages.**

**A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies. A gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was glittering near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank, and a fat white rabbit kept changing into a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise. Then there were cats of every color, a noisy cage of ravens, a basket of funny custard-colored furballs that were humming loudly, and on the counter, a vast cage of sleek black rats that were playing some sort of skipping game using their long, bald tails.**

**The double-ended newt wizard left, and Ron approached the counter.**

**"It's my rat," he told the witch. "He's been a bit off-color ever since I brought him back from Egypt."**

**"Bang him on the counter," said the witch, pulling a pair of heavy black spectacles out of her pocket.**

**Ron lifted Scabbers out of his inside pocket and placed him next to the cage of his fellow rats, who stopped their skipping tricks and scuffled to the wire for a better took.**

**Like nearly everything Ron owned, Scabbers the rat was secondhand (he had once belonged to Ron's brother Percy) and a bit battered. Next to the glossy rats in the cage, he looked especially woebegone.**

**"Hm," said the witch, picking up Scabbers. "How old is this rat?" **

"About 33 at the time," Sirius muttered. Moony heard and raised an eyebrow. Could it be…? He thought to himself.

**"Dunno," said Ron. "Quite old. He used to belong to my brother."**

**"What powers does he have?" said the witch, **

"Being a coward and a traitor," Cris muttered.

Moony heard it too and was beginning to think it was who he was thinking about.

**examining Scabbers closely.**

**"Er —" The truth was that Scabbers had never shown the faintest trace of interesting powers. The witch's eyes moved from Scabbers' tattered left ear to his front paw, which had a toe missing, and tutted loudly.**

**"He's been through the mill, this one," she said.**

**"He was like that when Percy gave him to me," said Ron defensively.**

**"An ordinary common or garden rat like this can't be expected to live longer than three years or so," said the witch. "Now, if you were looking for something a bit more hard-wearing, you might like one of these —"**

**She indicated the black rats, who promptly started skipping again. Ron muttered, "Show-offs."**

**"Well, if you don't want a replacement, you can try this rat tonic," said the witch, reaching under the counter and bringing out a small red bottle.**

**"Okay," said Ron. "How much — OUCH!"**

**Ron buckled as something huge and orange **

The trio and Sirius grinned at the mention of Crookshanks.

**came soaring from the top of the highest cage, landed on his head, and then propelled itself, spitting madly, at Scabbers.**

**"NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" cried the witch, but Scabbers shot from between her hands like a bar of soap, landed splay-legged on the floor, and then scampered for the door.**

**"Scabbers!" Ron shouted, racing out of the shop after him; Cris followed. **

"What a coward," Ron muttered.

"I think he's always been a coward." Hermione muttered.

**It took them nearly ten minutes to catch Scabbers, who had taken refuge under a wastepaper bin outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron stuffed the trembling rat back into his pocket and straightened up, massaging his head.**

**"What was that?"**

**"It was either a very big cat or quite a small tiger," said Cris.**

**"Where's Hermione?"**

**"Probably getting her owl."**

**They made their way back up the crowded street to the Magical Menagerie. As they reached it, Hermione came out, but she wasn't carrying an owl. Her arms were clamped tightly around the enormous ginger cat. **

"You got the cat?" Padfoot asked shocked.

"He's a very awesome and smart cat." Sirius said.

"Azkaban must have done something to my mind." Padfoot whispered to Moony and Prongs.

"Yeah, you've matured." Moony noted.

**"You bought that monster?" said Ron, his mouth hanging open.**

**"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" said Hermione, glowing.**

**That was a matter of opinion, thought Cris. The cat's ginger fur was thick and fluffy, but it was definitely a bit bowlegged and its face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall. **

Cris was very happy that her two sons and George was between her and Hermione because Hermione was glaring at her.

"Well no one has ever said that her descriptions are flattering." Charlie said.

**Now that Scabbers was out of sight, however, the cat was purring contentedly in Hermione's arms.**

**"Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" said Ron.**

**"He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" said Hermione.**

**"And what about Scabbers?" said Ron, pointing at the lump in his chest pocket. "He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that thing around?"**

**"That reminds me, you forgot your rat tonic," said Hermione, slapping the small red bottle into Ron's hand. "And stop worrying, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him."**

"I wonder why." Prongs said.

"He's actually very sweet." Ginny said.

**"Wonder why," said Ron sarcastically as they set off toward the Leaky Cauldron.**

**They found Mr. Weasley sitting in the bar, reading the Daily Prophet.**

**"Cris!" he said, smiling as he looked up. "How are you?"**

**"Fine, thanks," said Cris as she, Ron, and Hermione joined Mr. Weasley with their shopping.**

**Mr. Weasley put down his paper, and Cris saw the now familiar picture of Sirius Black staring up at him.**

**"They still haven't caught him, then?" she asked.**

**"No," said Mr. Weasley, looking extremely grave. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."**

**"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" asked Ron. "It'd be good to get some more money —"**

**"Don't be ridiculous, Ron," said Mr. Weasley, who on closer inspection looked very strained. **

"I didn't want you three anywhere near him." Mr. Weasley said.

"And yet we were the ones who found the truth." Cris said.

"You three are simply really nosy." Remus said.

"Not really, they just simply dangle in front of me. Besides we weren't really trying to solve anything." Cris said.

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"Pretty much," Hermione said.

**"Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, you mark my words."**

**At that moment Mrs. Weasley entered the bar, laden with shopping bags and followed by the twins, Fred and George, who were about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts; the newly elected Head Boy, Percy; and the Weasley's youngest child and only girl, Ginny.**

**Ginny, who had always seen Cris as a sort of hero, seemed even more heartily embarrassed than usual when she saw her, perhaps because she had saved her life during their previous year at Hogwarts. She went very red and muttered "hello" without looking at her. **

"I have no idea why, I've never seen Ginny this shy before." Bill said.

"I know; it's kind of crazy." Charlie said.

**Percy, however, held out his hand solemnly as though he and Cris had never met **

His siblings snickered at him.

**and said, "Cristal. How nice to see you."**

**"Hello, Percy," said Cris, trying not to laugh.**

**"I hope you're well?" said Percy pompously, shaking hands. It was rather like being introduced to the mayor.**

**"Very well, thanks and just call me Cri —"**

**"Cristal!" said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you, old girl —" **

"Oh no," Lily said with a smile.

"And cue, the twins." Remus said.

**"Marvelous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Cris' hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing."**

**Percy scowled.**

**"That's enough, now," said Mrs. Weasley.**

**"Mum!" said Fred, as though he'd only just spotted her and seizing her hand, too. "How really corking to see you —"**

**"I said, that's enough," said Mrs. Weasley, depositing her shopping in an empty chair. "Hello, Cris, dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!" she said, swelling with pride. **

"Well, that's good I think." Lily said.

"Depends on who you talk to." Ginny said.

**"And last," Fred muttered under his breath.**

**"I don't doubt that," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning suddenly. "I notice they haven't made you two prefects."**

**"What do we want to be prefects for?" said George, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life."**

**Ginny giggled.**

**"You want to set a better example for your sister!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.**

**"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother," said Percy loftily. **

"Like I want to be like him." Ginny said.

"I don't think we want you to be like him either." Ron said.

"I like you just the way you are." Neville said. Ginny turned bright red but didn't say anything else.

**"I'm going up to change for dinner…"**

**He disappeared and George heaved a sigh.**

**"We tried to shut him in a pyramid," he told Cris. "But Mum spotted us." **

"Too bad," Sirius said.

**"How was it?" she asked smiling. **

**"Brilliant," said Ron, "Full of old mummy's and stuff." **

**"You know the Egyptians used to worship cats" said Hermione glaring at Ron. **

"Oohh, someone's mad." Padfoot said.

"There fights are pretty bad this year." Cris said.

"And you were stuck in the middle weren't you?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Cris said.

**"Yeah, along with the Dung beetle." Ron said. **

**Dinner that night was a very enjoyable affair. Tom the innkeeper put three tables together in the parlor, and the seven Weasley's, Cris, and Hermione ate their way through five delicious courses. **

"That's a lot of food." Lily said.

"I know; I was just a little overstuffed after it." Cris said.

"That's not very good." Remus said.

"I was fine, just sleepy afterward." Cris said.

**"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred as they dug into a sumptuous chocolate pudding. **

"That's a good question." Al said.

"Probably taxi or the ministry provided cars." Keiran said.

**"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," said Mr. Weasley.**

**Everyone looked up at him.**

**"Why?" said Percy curiously.**

**"It's because of you, Perce," said George seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them—"**

**"— for Humongous Bighead," said Fred.**

**Everyone except Percy and Mrs. Weasley snorted into their pudding.**

**"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, in a dignified voice.**

**"Well, as we haven't got one anymore," said Mr. Weasley, "and as I work there, they're doing me a favor…"**

**His voice was casual, but Cris couldn't help noticing that Mr. Wesley's ears had gone red, just like Ron's did when he was under pressure. **

"You are way too observant." Mr. Wesley said with a smile.

"It's very good thing too." Cris said.

**"Good thing, too," said Mrs. Weasley briskly. "Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground… You are all packed, aren't you?"**

**"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," said Percy, in a long-suffering voice. **

"You don't have the right to that voice." James said.

"And why not?" Percy asked.

"Because you haven't had it as bad as mum." James said.

"And you act like you are more ready to believe something the minister tells you over your own parents." Al said.

"Well said Al," Prongs said smiling at his grandson.

**"He's dumped them on my bed."**

**"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning," Mrs. Weasley called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy.**

**After dinner everyone felt very full and sleepy. One by one they made their way upstairs to their rooms to check their things for the next day. Ron and Percy were next door to Cris.**

**She had just closed and locked her own trunk when she heard angry voices through the wall, and went to see what was going on.**

**The door of number twelve was ajar and Percy was shouting.**

**"It was here, on the bedside table, I took it off for polishing —"**

**"I haven't touched it, all right?" Ron roared back.**

**"What's up?" said Cris.**

**"My Head Boy badge is gone," said Percy, rounding on Cris.**

**"So's Scabbers' Rat Tonic," said Ron, throwing things out of his trunk to look. "I think I might've left it in the bar —"**

**"You're not going anywhere till you've found my badge!" yelled Percy. **

"Oh my god, that's why you don't put those two together." Hermione said.

"Very bad combination." Ginny said.

"Yeah, we should have thought about that one more." Mr. Weasley said.

**"I'll get Scabbers' stuff, I'm packed," Cris said to Ron, and she went downstairs.**

**Cris was halfway along the passage to the bar, which was now very dark, when she heard another pair of angry voices coming from the parlor. **

"Who's?" Prongs asked.

"I'm thinking Molly and Arthur." Moony said.

"Me too," Lily said.

**A second later, she recognized them as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's. She hesitated, not wanting them to know she'd heard them arguing, when the sound of her own name made her stop, then move closer to the parlor door. **

"So this is how you found out that Sirius was after you." McGonagall said.

"Just so you know I was only trying to protect her." Sirius said.

"And we believe you." Tonks said.

"Who were you protecting her from?" Prongs asked.

"A Death Eater." Sirius said simply. That got the past time travelers worried and those who didn't know in the room even more worried.

**"… makes no sense not to tell her," Mr. Weasley was saying heatedly. "Cris' got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating Cris like a child. She's thirteen years old and —"**

**"Arthur, the truth would terrify her!" said Mrs. Weasley shrilly. "Do you really want to send Cris back to school with that hanging over her? For heaven's sake, she's happy not knowing!" **

"Um no, it really isn't. Besides I would find out eventually." Cris said.

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley asked shocked.

"Yeah, besides it kind gets me mad when people won't tell me things because they are trying to protect me." Cris said.

"Don't we know it." Ron, Hermione, the twins and Ginny said.

"Was what that was about this summer?" Sirius asked amused.

"Um yeah," Cris said sheepishly.

**"I don't want to make her miserable, I want to put her on her guard!" retorted Mr. Weasley. "You know what Cris and Ron are like, wandering off by themselves — they've ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice! But Cris mustn't do that this year! When I think what could have happened to her that night she ran away from home! If the Knight Bus hadn't picked her up, I'm prepared to bet she would have been dead before the Ministry found her." **

"I take that back." Mr. Weasley said.

"Good because I would have protected her till my last breath." Sirius said. Keiran and Scarlett looked at each other; they nearly did lose their dad.

**"But she's not dead, she's fine, so what's the point —"**

**"Molly, they say Sirius Black's mad, **

"I have to agree with that." Robin, Remus, Prongs, Moony and Tonks said.

"Oi! What is this pick on Sirius day?" Sirius asked.

"Yep," Cris said with a smile.

**and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the Daily Prophet, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after —" **

"No I'm not!" Sirius said.

"We know; there is going to be a lot of that though." Mr. Weasley said.

"I know; this isn't going to be easy for me." Sirius said.

"I know, it'll be alright Siri," Robin said kissing him lightly.

**"But Cris will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."**

**"We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts."**

**"But no one's really sure that Black's after Cris —"**

**There was a thud on wood, and Cris was sure Mr. Weasley had banged his fist on the table.**

**"Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted it kept quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Blacks been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'At Hogwarts… At Hogwarts.' **

"I didn't realize that I talk in my sleep." Sirius and Padfoot said.

"You do!" Prongs, Moony and Robin said.

"Sorry babe," Sirius said kissing Robin's temple.

"Wow, I've never seen you like that." Lily said to Padfoot.

"I know," Padfoot said.

"Well, it did sound pretty bad when it was put that way." Remus said.

"I know," Sirius said.

**Black is deranged, Molly, and he wants Cris dead. If you ask me, he thinks murdering Cris will bring You-Know-Who back to power. **

"I wouldn't want him back in power." Padfoot said.

**Black lost everything the night Cris stopped You-Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that…"**

"Well I did lose everything that night." Sirius said.

**There was a silence. Cris leaned still closer to the door, desperate to hear more.**

**"Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Cris at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's Headmaster. I suppose he knows about all this?"**

**"Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed."**

**"Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?"**

**"Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards," said Mr. Weasley heavily. "Nor am I, if it comes to that… but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid."**

**"If they save Cris —"**

"They tried to kill me," Cris muttered.

"We know," George said.

"And we wish we could take it away." Fred said.

**"– then I will never say another word against them," said Mr. Weasley wearily. **

"You can take about them all you want then Arthur." Remus said.

**"It's late, Molly, we'd better go up…"**

**Cris heard chairs move. As quietly as she could, she hurried down the passage to the bar and out of sight. The parlor door opened, and a few seconds later footsteps told her that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were climbing the stairs.**

**The bottle of rat tonic was lying under the table they had sat at earlier. Cris waited until she heard Mr. and Mrs. Wesley's bedroom door close, then headed back upstairs with the bottle.**

**Fred and George were crouching in the shadows on the landing, heaving with laughter as they listened to Percy dismantling his and Ron's room in search of his badge.**

**"We've got it," Fred whispered to Cris. "We've been improving it."**

**The badge now read Bighead Boy.**

**Cris forced a laugh,**

"We knew," George started.

"That you were faking it." Fred said.

"Besides it didn't help turned to that orange color." George said.

**her hair turning burnt orange in her anxiety, went to give Ron the rat tonic, then shut herself in her room and lay down on her bed.**

**So Sirius Black was after her.**

**This explained everything. Fudge had been lenient with her because he was so relieved to find her alive. He'd made Cris promise to stay in Diagon Alley where there were plenty of wizards to keep an eye on her. And he was sending two Ministry cars to take them all to the station tomorrow, so that the Weasley's could look after Cris until she was on the train.**

**Cris lay listening to the muffled shouting next door and wondered why she didn't feel more scared. **

"Because you knew that he was innocent." Hermione said.

"You need to learn to trust your guts a bit more about all this." Kingsley said.

"In the end I did," Cris said.

**Sirius Black had murdered thirteen people with one curse; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley obviously thought Cris would be panic-stricken if she knew the truth. But Cris happened to agree wholeheartedly with Mrs. Weasley that the safest place on earth was wherever Albus Dumbledore happened to be. Didn't people always say that Dumbledore was the only person Lord Voldemort had ever been afraid of? Surely Black, as Voldemort's right-hand man, would be just as frightened of him? **

"Nah, I would only be frightened if I ever saw Dumbledore mad." Sirius said.

"That seems fair. I don't ever want to see him angry again." Cris said.

"You have?" Prongs asked.

"Well no, but nearly the whole school." Cris said.

**And then there were these Azkaban guards everyone kept talking about. They seemed to scare most people senseless, and if they were stationed all around the school, Black's chances of getting inside seemed very remote.**

**No, all in all, the thing that bothered Cris most was the fact that her chances of visiting Hogsmeade now looked like zero. **

"Really after all of this all you really wanted to do was go to the village?" Bill asked.

"Well yeah, I wanted to see an all wizard village, I've never seen one before." Cris said.

"It is really cool," Lily and Hermione said.

**Nobody would want Cris to leave the safety of the castle until Black was caught; in fact, Cris suspected her every move would be carefully watched until the danger had passed.**

**She scowled at the dark ceiling. Did they think she couldn't look after herself? She'd escaped Lord Voldemort three times; she wasn't completely useless… **

"No you're not," Remus agreed.

"You have more experience than some inexperienced Aurors." Tonks said.

"I really don't like the sound of that." Lily and Prongs said.

**Unbidden, the image of the beast in the shadows of Magnolia Crescent crossed her mind. What to do when you know the worst is coming…**

**"I'm not going to be murdered," Cris said out loud.**

**"That's the spirit, dear," said her mirror sleepily. **

"You are determined aren't you." Sirius said.

"Well yeah, I'm kind of used to it by now." Cris said.

"We know, and we wished that wouldn't have had to happen to you." Remus said.

"Well that's the chapter." Lily J said. She handed the book to Fred and he started the next chapter.


	46. Chapter 5: The Dementor

"**Chapter 5: The Dementor," **Fred read.

"Great, just what we need to hear." Lily said.

"What are you doing around Dementors now?" Prongs asked.

"It wasn't on purpose." Cris said.

"That I can actually vouch for." Remus said.

"What were you doing there?" Padfoot asked.

"Later," Remus said.

**Tom woke Cris the next morning with his usual toothless grin and a cup of tea. **

"That was kind of him." Lily said.

"I don't think it should have been him though." Prongs said. Cris rolled her eyes but she smiled, she liked having the protective father around.

"I agree," said most of the male occupants. Cris shook her head fondly and smiled, they were seriously forgetting about that she slept in the boy's dorm.

**Cris got dressed and was just persuading a disgruntled Hedwig to get back into her cage when Ron banged his way into the room, pulling a sweatshirt over his head and looking irritable.**

**"The sooner we get on the train, the better," he said. "At least I can get away from Percy at Hogwarts. Now he's accusing me of dripping tea on his photo of Penelope Clearwater. You know," Ron grimaced, "his girlfriend. She's hidden her face under the frame because her nose has gone all blotchy…"**

**"I've got something to tell you," Cris began, but they were interrupted by Fred and George, who had looked in to congratulate Ron on infuriating Percy again.**

**They headed down to breakfast, where Mr. Weasley was reading the front page of the Daily Prophet with a furrowed brow then Mrs. Weasley was telling Hermione and Ginny about a love potion she'd made as a young girl. All three of them were rather giggly. She wondered if Hermione would tell her later. **

"And she did." Cris said. Hermione, Ginny, Cris and Mrs. Weasley giggled again.

"Sometimes I forget that you can be girly." Ron said.

"You didn't forget it last year." Cris said with a smirk. Ron blushed brightly but didn't say anything else.

"What happened last year?" Padfoot asked.

"Nothing!" Ron said loudly. Cris giggled as well as the twins that night was pretty fun and pretty awkward as well.

**"What were you saying?" Ron asked Cris as they sat down.**

**"Later," Cris muttered as Percy stormed in.**

**Cris had no chance to speak to Ron or Hermione in the chaos of leaving; they were too busy heaving all their trunks down the Leaky Cauldron's narrow staircase and piling them up near the door, with Hedwig and Hermes, Percy's screech owl, perched on top in their cages. A small wickerwork basket stood beside the heap of trunks, spitting loudly.**

**"It's all right, Crookshanks," Hermione cooed through the wickerwork. "I'll let you out on the train." **

"I bet Ron loved that." Bill said.

"It was pretty tense that year." Cris said.

"I heard." Remus said with a smile.

**"You won't," snapped Ron. "What about poor Scabbers, eh?" **

"You know at the time I was worried about him, now I can careless. Crookshanks was right to go after him." Ron said.

"What did Scabbers do to you?" Percy snapped.

"You'll find out at the end I expect." Hermione said glaring at Percy.

**He pointed at his chest, where a large lump indicated that Scabbers was curled up in his pocket. **

"I should have let him eat him." Ron said.

"Then we wouldn't have known the truth." Hermione said.

"That's true." Cris said.

"I meant in the end." Ron said.

"Yeah, but we still had to prove it." Remus said.

"Alright, fine." Ron said blushing slightly.

"I know how you feel." Sirius said.

**Mr. Weasley, who had been outside waiting for the Ministry cars, stuck his head inside.**

**"They're here," he said. "Cris, come on." **

"That was more than obvious." Cris said.

"Just a bit Arthur." Moody said.

"I should have thought about that a bit more than." Mr. Weasley said.

**Mr. Weasley marched Cris across the short stretch of pavement toward the first of two old-fashioned dark green cars, each of which was driven by a furtive-looking wizard wearing a suit of emerald velvet.**

**"In you get, Cris," said Mr. Weasley, glancing up and down the crowded street. **

"Note to self, if this happens again actually tell Cris what's going on." Prongs said.

"No kidding, I didn't actually think she would be like you two." Mr. Weasley said.

"Well she is our daughter." Lily said.

**Cris got into the back of the car and was shortly joined by Hermione, Ron, and, to Ron's disgust, Percy.**

**The journey to King's Cross was very uneventful compared with Cris' trip on the Knight Bus. The Ministry of Magic cars seemed almost ordinary. Though Cris noticed that they could slide through gaps that Uncle Vernon's new company car certainly couldn't have managed. **

"Is it magic again?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," Cris said with a smile. Gwen smiled eagerly to hear what the car did.

**They reached King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare; the Ministry drivers found them trolleys, unloaded their trunks, touched their hats in salute to Mr. Weasley, and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an unmoving line at the traffic lights.**

**Mr. Weasley kept close to Cris' elbow all the way into the station. **

"No wonder she was suspicious dad." Bill said.

"I'm not very good at discreet." Mr. Weasley said.

"We've noticed." Everyone said.

**"Right then," he said, glancing around them. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Cris." **

"Really Arthur, this isn't helping matters any." Robin said.

"I know, I wasn't really thinking that she would be able to put all of this together." Mr. Weasley said.

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said.

**Mr. Weasley strolled toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, pushing Cris' trolley and apparently very interested in the InterCity 125 that had just arrived at platform nine. With a meaningful look at Cris, he leaned casually against the barrier. Cris imitated him. **

"I want to know is how come we didn't notice all of this." Ginny said.

"I thought it was because Cris and I didn't make the train the year before." Ron said.

"That's a good theory," Fred said.

"But not exactly right." George said.

**In a moment, they had fallen sideways through the solid metal onto platform nine and three-quarters and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.**

**Percy and Ginny suddenly appeared behind Cris. They were panting and had apparently taken the barrier at a run. **

"We did, I wanted to do it like you did but Percy thought differently." Ginny said.

"Good grief Perce, take the fun out of everything." Charlie said. Percy didn't say anything just sat there and burned red.

**"Ah, there's Penelope!" said Percy, smoothing his hair and going pink again. **

His brothers and sister chuckled and Percy blushed brightly.

**Ginny caught Cris' eye, and they both turned away to hide their laughter as Percy strode over to a girl with long, curly hair, walking with his chest thrown out so that she couldn't miss his shiny badge. **

"Wow, I don't think I've ever met a head boy who was ever like that." Remus said.

"Really not even me?" Prongs asked.

"No, you just matured, you took it seriously but that was it." Remus said.

"See Perce, if someone who was a prankster can mature you don't have to be a prat about it." Bill said.

"Yeah, Bill wasn't you just need to loosen up." Charlie said. Percy still didn't say anything, he still just sat there looking down into his lap listening.

**Once the remaining Weasley's and Hermione had joined them, Cris and Mr. Weasley led the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. They loaded the trunks onto it, stowed Hedwig and Crookshanks in the luggage rack, then went back outside to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.**

**Mrs. Weasley kissed all her children, then Hermione, and finally Cris. She was embarrassed, but really quite pleased, when she gave her an extra hug. **

Cris blushed and hid in George's side but they didn't say anything about it.

**"Do take care, won't you Cris?" she said as she straightened up, her eyes oddly bright. Then she opened her enormous handbag and said, "I've made you all sandwiches. Here you are, Ron… no, they're not corned beef… Fred? Where's Fred? Here you are dear…"**

**"Cris," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "come over here for a moment." **

"So you told her anyway." Robin said.

"I couldn't not say anything." Mr. Weasley said.

"It's alright; I couldn't keep this quiet either if someone I cared about had a mad man after them." Tonks said.

**He jerked his head towards a pillar, and Cris followed him behind it, leaving the others crowded around Mrs. Weasley.**

**"There's something I've got to tell you before you leave —" said Mr. Weasley in a tense voice.**

**"It's all right, Mr. Weasley," said Cris, "I already know."**

**"You know? How could you know?"**

**"I — er — I heard you and Mrs. Wesley talking last night. I couldn't help hearing," Cris added quickly. "Sorry —"**

**"That's not the way I'd have chosen for you to find out," said Mr. Weasley looking anxious. **

"Don't hide anything. Cris isn't your typical girl." Sirius said.

"No kidding," the twins said smiling at the girl between them. Cris smiled and Fred continued.

**"No — honestly it's okay. This way, you haven't broken your word to Fudge and I know what's going on." **

"Are you always the voice of reason?" Padfoot asked.

"Pretty much." Cris said.

**"Cris, you must be scared — "**

**"I'm not," said Cris sincerely. "Really," she added, because Mr. Weasley was looking disbelieving. "I'm not trying to be a hero, but seriously, Sirius Black can't be worse than Lord Voldemort, can he?" **

"Depends on who's talking." Bill said with a smile.

"I'm definitely not worse than him." Sirius said.

"No, you're not a psycho killer." Cris said.

"You have some good logic," McGonagall said.

**Mr. Weasley flinched at the sound of the name, but overlooked it.**

**"Cris, I knew you were, well, made of stronger stuff than Fudge seems to think, and I'm obviously pleased that you're not scared, but –"**

**"Arthur!" called Mrs. Weasley, who was now shepherding the rest onto the train. "Arthur, what are you doing? It's about to go!"**

**"She's coming Molly!" said Mr. Weasley, but he turned back to Cris and kept talking in a lower and more hurried voice, "Listen, I want you to give me your word —"**

**" — that I'll be a good girl and stay in the castle?" said Cris gloomily. **

"Well that too." Remus said. Cris smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"You didn't did you?" Prongs asked with a smile.

"I'm not saying anything." Cris said.

"That means she did," James and Lily J said.

"Of course she did," Lily said shaking her head.

**"Not entirely," said Mr. Weasley, who looked more serious than Cris had ever seen him. "Cris, swear to me you won't go looking for Black."**

**Cris stared, "What!"**

"That just got me more curious." Cris said.

"Figured that it would." Mr. Weasley said.

**There was a loud whistle. Guards were walking along the train, slamming all the doors shut.**

**"Promise me, Cris," said Mr. Weasley, talking more quickly still, "that whatever happens —"**

**"Why would I go looking for someone I know wants to kill me?" said Cris blankly.**

"That's a good point." Robin said.

"I don't go looking, it just finds me." Cris said.

"Yep, that's true." Hermione said.

**"Swear to me that whatever you might hear —"**

**"Arthur, quickly!" cried Mrs. Weasley.**

**Steam was billowing from the train it had started to move. Cris ran to the compartment door and Ron threw it open and stood back to let her on. They leaned out of the window and waved at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley until the train turned a corner and blocked them from view.**

**"I need to talk to you in private," Cris muttered to Ron and Hermione as the train picked up speed. **

"You tell them everything don't you?" Moony asked.

"Pretty much." Cris said.

"I know that she told them first when she was pregnant." Keiran said.

"What about us?" Fred and George asked.

"Well you two right after, you've learned to accept it that she tells them everything first." Teddy said.

"That's good." They said.

**"Go away, Ginny," said Ron. **

"Well that was rude." Lily J said to her uncle.

"This is Uncle Ron we're talking about." Al said.

"That's true," James and Victoire said.

"Hey!" Ron cried.

"It's true." Everyone said.

**"Oh, that's nice," said Ginny huffily, and she stalked off.**

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train.**

**This had only one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. **

"Who is it?" Lily asked.

"Someone awesome." Fred said with a smile.

"Who is it?" Prongs asked.

"If you'll be patient you'll find out." Hermione said.

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione checked on the threshold. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students and they had never seen an adult there before, except for the witch who pushed the food cart.**

**The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with grey. He seemed oddly familiar to Cris, **

"Moony?" Prongs and Padfoot asked. Nobody answered and Moony's eyes widened.

**she couldn't understand why, but he made her think of the time when she and Dudley were five and she wanted a wolf stuffed toy. **

"Really?" Remus asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep," Cris said with a smile.

"You have really good memory then." Sirius said.

"It's been said." Cris said.

**She stared at him. **

**"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window. **

**"Professor R. J. Lupin." whispered Hermione at once.**

"No way!" Prongs said.

"I'm teaching?" Moony asked.

"Yes, and you were the best we've had." Cris said.

"What's happened to you?" Padfoot asked.

"Loneliness mostly." Remus said.

**"How'd you know that?"**

**"It's on his case," she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.**

"I would have left you some money." Prongs said.

"They never gave me anything because of my being a werewolf." Remus said.

"That's just some complete and utter bull." Padfoot said.

"Agreed," everyone said.

"Why weren't you with Robin?" Lily asked.

"I was traveling at the time. I got a letter and came back." Robin said.

"That explains it at least." Prongs said.

**"Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron, frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile.**

**"That's obvious," whispered Hermione. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts."**

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione had already had two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, both of whom had lasted only one year. There were rumors that the job was jinxed. **

"Wouldn't surprise me if it is." Bill said.

"It's not anymore," James said.

"Our Professor is really good too." Scarlett said.

"Who is it?" Sirius asked.

"Robin/Mum." The future kids said.

"Well she would be a good teacher." Remus said smiling at his twin.

"Why thank you dear brother." Robin said.

**"Well, I hope he's up to it," said Ron doubtfully. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?**

**Anyway…" he turned to Cris, "what were you going to tell us?"**

**"What? Oh yeah." She said tearing her eyes away from the man. **

**Cris explained all about Mr. and Mrs. Wesley's argument and the warning Mr. Weasley had just given her. When she'd finished, Hermione had her hands over her mouth. Whereas Ron looked thunderstruck then said "Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" **

"Yes I have!" Sirius yelled. He leapt toward Cris grabbed her and held her against her will.

"Let her go Padfoot." Remus said.

"Never!" Sirius said.

"Let go of our mum!" Lily J, James and Al said playing along.

"Oh no, the future will destroy me!" Sirius wailed.

"Yeah, I'm saved!" Cris said with a smile. She grabbed her kids and hugged them while everyone else was laughing their asses off.

**Hermione finally lowered her hands to say, "Oh, Cris… you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Cris…" **

"Mione, you should've known by now that I don't go looking for trouble, it finds me." Cris said.

"We know," Ron and Hermione said.

**"I don't go looking for trouble," said Cris, nettled. "Trouble usually finds me."**

"You don't have to repeat yourself Bambi." George said. Cris rolled her eyes but smiled.

**"How thick would Cris have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill her?" said Ron shakily. **

"True," Tonks said.

"You'd actually be surprised though." Ron said.

"Cris thought about going after Sirius?" Remus asked.

"For a while I think." Hermione said.

**They were taking the news worse than Cris had expected. Both Ron and Hermione seemed to be much more frightened of Black than she was. **

"Well I grew up hearing about how crazy he was." Ron said.

"I was worried that you would be doing something stupid." Hermione said.

"You don't have to worry about me you know." Cris said.

"Of course we do, we love you." Ron and Hermione said.

**"No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," said Ron uncomfortably. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too."**

**"But they'll catch him, won't they?" said Hermione earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him too…"**

**"Sure..." said Ron slowly, "except... no one's broken out of Azkaban before... and he's a murderous raving lunatic." **

"Well raving lunatic is right." Remus said.

"Oi! You're supposed to be on my side." Sirius said.

"I am, I'm just stating that everyone thought that you were crazy." Remus said.

"Not cool Moony, not cool." Sirius said.

**"Thanks Ron." Cris said sarcastically.**

"Don't mention it." Ron said.

"You know I was worrying about that." Cris said.

"Good, glad that we could clear that up." Ron said.

**"What's that noise?" said Ron suddenly.**

**A faint, tinny sort of whistle was coming from somewhere. They looked all around the compartment.**

**"It's coming from your trunk, Cris," said Ron, standing up and reaching into the luggage rack. A moment later he had pulled the Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Cris' robes. It was spinning very fast in the palm of Ron's hand and glowing brilliantly.**

**"Is that a Sneakoscope?" said Hermione interestedly, standing up for a better look.**

**"Yeah… mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Cris."**

**"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" said Hermione shrewdly.**

"Were you?" Robin asked.

"Well depends. I was using Errol when I wasn't supposed to." Ron said.

"That wouldn't set it off." Sirius said.

"But why is it going off now?" Lily asked.

"Maybe because Remus was listening in to their conversation." Bill said.

"Were you Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe," Remus said.

"He was," Sirius, Robin, Prongs and Padfoot said.

**"No! Well… I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys… but how else was I supposed to get Cris' present to her?"**

**"Actually, Cris maybe you should carry that with you all the time. I mean it can't hurt given –"**

**"Sirius Black is trying to kill me," Cris finished for him, sighing. "Yeah your right it couldn't hurt. Give us a clue to if he is around, or maybe he's smell'll do that, I mean he's lived in those robes for –" **

Everyone even Sirius laughed.

"I got to admit, those robes were horrible." Sirius said through his laughter.

"Yeah, they didn't smell too good either." Cris said laughing. When everyone calmed down Fred continued reading.

**"Cristal Potter this is not funny!" Hermione hissed. **

"Actually, it was pretty funny." Padfoot said.

"What do you expect; she's the daughter of Prongs and Evans. She's bound to be sarcastic." Robin said.

**"Stick it back in the trunk," Cris advised as the Sneakoscope whistled piercingly, and distracting Hermione, "or it'll wake him up."**

**She nodded toward Professor Lupin. Ron stuffed the Sneakoscope into a particularly horrible pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks, which deadened the sound, then closed the lid of the trunk on it. Cris looked at Lupin again, trying to think where she'd seen him before? Had he been one of the people who came up to her? Before Cris knew who she was? She didn't think so, she remembered them well at the time it had been very odd for people to recognize her... **

"How much were stressing about it?" Remus asked.

"Quite a bit that I was thankful that I wasn't thinking what the other girls were thinking." Cris said with a smirk on her face.

"Ooohhh, I know that look." Sirius, Padfoot and Prongs said.

"Do we want to know?" Lily asked.

"Not really but you will anyway." Cris said.

**"We could get it checked in Hogsmeade," said Ron, Cris could see him sitting back down out of the corner of her eye.**

**"They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me."**

**"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione keenly. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain —"**

**"Yeah, I think it is," said Ron in an offhand sort of way. "but that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!" **

"Honeydukes is a neat place." Prongs said.

"Yeah it is." Everyone said.

"Nah, WWW is better." James said.

"WWW?" Prongs asked his grandson like he was crazy.

"Dad and Papa's joke shop, it's amazing." Lily J said.

"What joke shop?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It opens in Diagon Alley sometime in the next few months." Al said.

"Is it successful?" George asked.

"Very, along with mum's wealth and the shop we're well off." James said.

"And of course mum being mum she goes and tries to help out the rest of the family." Lily J said.

"Of course she would," Hermione said with a smile.

**"What's that?" said Hermione.**

**"It's this sweetshop," said Ron, a dreamy look coming over his face, "where they've got everything… Pepper Imps — they make you smoke at the mouth — and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next–"**

**"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione pressed on eagerly. "In Sites of Historical Sorcery it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain —" **

"Well not exactly, only about once a month in the 70's." Cris said.

"And how do you know that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Later," the trio said.

**"– and massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them," said Ron, who was plainly not listening to a word Hermione was saying. **

"Nothing new there." Ginny said with a smile.

**Hermione looked around at Cris.**

**"Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade? Cris?"**

**"Huh, what?" she said looking away from Professor Lupin again.**

"It was driving me crazy." Cris said.

"So were the dreams right?" Remus asked.

"Exactly, I thought I was going crazy." Cris said.

"You are crazy." The twins said.

"But that's why you're you." George said.

**"I said it'll be nice to explore Hogsmeade wont it?"**

**"'Spect it will," said Cris heavily. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out."**

**"What d'you mean?" said Ron.**

**"I can't go. The Dursley's didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either."**

**Ron looked horrified.**

**"You're not allowed to come? But — no way — McGonagall or someone will give you permission —"**

**Cris gave a hollow laugh. Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, was very strict.**

**"– or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle —"**

Cris smirked at that part and Fred and George had smiles on their faces

**"Ron!" said Hermione sharply. "I don't think Cris should be sneaking out of the school with Black on the loose —"**

**"Yeah, I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask of permission," said Cris bitterly.**

**"But if we're with her," said Ron spiritedly to Hermione. "Black wouldn't dare —"**

**"Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish," snapped Hermione. "Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street, do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Cris just because we're there?" **

"Actually if I was after her I wouldn't care about you two but I would try and get her alone." Sirius said.

"Well that's comforting." Lily said.

"Thankfully Cris is too smart not to fall for something like I have puppies for sale come with and you can get one." Remus said.

"That's true too." Hermione said.

**She was fumbling with the straps of Crookshanks's basket as she spoke.**

**"Don't let that thing out!" Ron said, but too late; Crookshanks leapt lightly from the basket, stretched, yawned, and sprang onto Ron's knees; the lump in Ron's pocket trembled and he shoved Crookshanks angrily away.**

**"Get out of it!"**

**"Ron, don't!" said Hermione angrily.**

**Ron was about to answer back when Professor Lupin stirred. They watched him apprehensively, but he simply turned his head the other way, mouth slightly open, and slept on. **

"He's awake." Sirius, Padfoot, Prongs, and Robin said. Cris mock glared at Remus but smiled back.

"It's alright, maybe." Cris said.

**The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window became wilder and darker while the clouds overhead thickened overhead. People were chasing backwards and forwards past the door of their compartment. Crookshanks had now settled in an empty seat, his squashed face turned towards Ron, his yellow eyes on Ron's top pocket. **

"Good kitty," Cris said.

"Smart kitty," Hermione said.

"He is a smart cat." Sirius said.

"That he is." Remus said.

**At one o'clock the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door.**

**"D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Lupin. "He looks like he could do with some food."**

**Hermione approached Professor Lupin cautiously.**

**"Er — Professor?" she said. "Excuse me — Professor?"**

**He didn't move.**

**"Don't worry, dear," said the witch, as she handed a large stack of cauldron cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver."**

**"I suppose he is asleep?" said Ron quietly, as the witch slid the compartment door closed. "I mean — he hasn't died, has he?" **

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"Sorry mum," Ron said.

"I didn't look that bad did I?" Remus asked.

"No, Ron was just over exaggerating." Cris said.

**"No, no, he's breathing," whispered Hermione, taking the cauldron cake Cris passed her.**

**He might not be very good company, but Professor Lupin's presence in their compartment had its uses. Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, they heard footsteps outside in the corridor again, and their three least favorite people appeared at the door: Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. **

"What do they want?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, just being they're normal selves." Cris said. Draco blushed but didn't say anything else.

**Draco Malfoy and Cris had been enemies ever since they had met on their very first journey to Hogwarts. Malfoy, who had a pale, pointed, sneering face, was in Slytherin house; he played Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, the same position that Cris played on the Gryffindor team. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to exist to do Malfoy's bidding. They were both wide and muscly; Crabbe was taller, with a pudding-bowl haircut and a very thick neck; Goyle had short, bristly hair and long, gorilla arms.**

**"Well, look who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "Potty and the Weasel."**

"Oh how original." Prongs sneered.

"Did it take you forever to come up with those insults?" Padfoot asked. Draco burned brighter but refused to say anything else.

**Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly.**

**"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?" **

Most of the room turned to glare at the blonde Slytherin. Cris elbowed Fred and he began reading again.

**Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks's basket to the floor. Professor Lupin gave a snort.**

**"Who's that?" said Malfoy, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Lupin.**

**"New teacher," said Cris, who got to her feet, too, in case she needed to hold Ron back. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"**

**Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose.**

**"C'mon," he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.**

**Cris and Ron sat down again, Ron massaging his knuckles.**

**"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," he said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and —"**

**Ron made a violent gesture in midair.**

**"Ron," hissed Hermione, pointing at Professor Lupin, "be careful…"**

**But Professor Lupin was still fast asleep.**

**The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering grey, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept. **

"No he wasn't, Moony is a very light sleeper." Padfoot said.

"So you were spying on us." Hermione said.

"For a second I thought that Cris was James with longer hair." Remus said.

"So you heard everything we said?" Cris asked.

"Yep, it was funny trying to explain Barbie to Ron was pretty funny." Remus said.

"Why were you explaining Barbie to Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Because Mia was explaining what Lavender and Pavarti do to her when they get

"Oh, not pretty." Ginny said.

**"We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window.**

**The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down. **

"That's not right," Lily said.

"It shouldn't be slowing down just yet." Moony said.

"So what's going on?" Padfoot asked.

**"Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…"**

**"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.**

**"So why're we stopping?"**

**The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.**

**Cris, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments. **

"No, they should have kept the door locked." Bill said.

"I wish we did." Hermione said.

**The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.**

**"What's going on?" said Ron's voice from behind Cris.**

**"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"**

**Cris felt her way back to her seat.**

**"D'you think we've broken down?" **

"No, it can't break down." Robin said.

"It's not dementors is it?" Lily asked suddenly remembering the chapter title.

"No it can't be." Prongs said.

**"Dunno…"**

**There was a squeaking sound, and Cris saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.**

**"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard…" **

"It is dementors." Padfoot said going pale.

"We don't know that yet." Robin said.

**The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Cris' legs.**

"Someone you know?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," the trio said.

**"Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry —"**

**"Hullo, Neville," said Cris, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak.**

"Ah his clumsiness gave him away right?" Fred asked.

"Yep," Cris said.

**"Cris? Is that you? What's happening?"**

**"No idea! Sit down —"**

**There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks. **

"I feel your pain." George said rubbing his hand.

"Poor baby," Cris said.

"I know; I'm scared for life." George said in a mock pout. Cris rolled her eyes and Fred continued reading with a smile on his face.

**"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice. Cris felt Hermione pass her, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.**

**"Who's that?"**

**"Who's that?"**

**"Ginny?"**

**"Hermione?"**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"I was looking for Ron —"**

**"Come in and sit down —"**

**"Not here!" said Cris hurriedly. "I'm here!"**

**"Ouch!" said Neville.**

**"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly.**

**Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last.**

**Cris could hear movements in his corner.**

**None of them spoke.**

**There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. **

"Wicked," Prongs, Padfoot and Moony said.

"Can you do that?" Padfoot asked turning to Moony.

"Not yet," Moony said.

**They illuminated his tired, grey face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.**

**"Stay where you are." he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.**

**But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.**

**Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Cris' eyes darted downward, and what she saw made her stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, greyish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water…**

**But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Cris' gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak.**

**And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.**

**An intense cold swept over them all. Cris felt her own breath catch in her chest. The cold went deeper than her skin. It was inside her chest, it was inside her very heart…**

"You know there are times when I love your descriptions and there are times that I don't, and this is one of those times." Sirius said.

"Sorry Siri," Cris said.

"It's going to be okay," Robin said taking Sirius' hand. Sirius squeezed and let Fred continue reading.

**Cris' eyes rolled up into her head. She couldn't see. She was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in her ears as though of water. She was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder…**

**And then, from far away, she heard screaming, **

"What?" Prongs asked.

"It's her worst memory," Moony said.

"But who is screaming?" Padfoot asked.

"It'll explain later." Cris said quietly. George wrapped and arm around her and brought her closer. Cris leaned into his embrace and brought her legs up.

**terrible, terrified, pleading screams. She wanted to help whoever it was, she tried to move her arms, but couldn't… a thick white fog was swirling around her, inside her —**

**"Cris! Cris! Are you all right?"**

**Someone was slapping her face. **

"I wasn't slapping just tapping." Ron said.

"It felt like it." Cris said.

**"W-what?"**

**Cris opened her eyes; there were lanterns above her, and the floor was shaking — the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. She seemed to have slid out of her seat onto the floor. Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to her, and above them she could see Neville and Professor Lupin watching. **

"I'm sorry Uncle Remmy that must have been horrible for you." Cris said.

"I'm sure it was, the first time he sees you in twelve years and you are having a terrible reaction." Ron said.

"And the last time he saw her was when she was pulling James' glasses off and giggling like crazy every time she did it." Sirius said with a smile.

"Babies do that all the time though." Hermione said.

"I know, but she would then put them on her face." Robin said. Everyone was now laughing and Cris was turning even brighter red.

**Cris felt very sick; when she put up her hand to push her glasses back on, she felt cold sweat on her face.**

**Ron and Hermione heaved her back onto her seat.**

**"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.**

**"Yeah," said Cris, looking quickly toward the door. The hooded creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that — that thing? Who screamed?"**

**"No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still.**

**Cris looked around the bright compartment. Ginny and Neville looked back at her, both very pale. **

"I saw the chamber," Ginny whimpered.

"I could hear mum and dad being tortured." Neville muttered.

"You'll find out who the screaming is from." Cris said.

**"But I heard a woman screaming —"**

**A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.**

"Ah, Remus is always prepared." Sirius said.

"I am the Defense teacher, when am I not prepared." Remus said.

"Point taken." Sirius said.

**"Here," he said to Cris, handing her a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."**

**Cris took the chocolate but didn't eat it.**

**"What was that thing?" she asked Lupin.**

**"A Dementor," said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban."**

**Everyone stared at him. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.**

**"Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…" **

"Good, don't hover over them," Prongs said.

"I was a teenager once; I know that they don't like adults towering over them." Remus said.

"Yeah dad," Victoire said staring at Bill.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

"Every time Keiran is over you just stand over us." Victoire said.

"And why would I do that?" Bill asked.

"Maybe because they're engaged." James said.

"JAMES!" Keiran and Victoire yelled.

"Damn, you sure can pick them, son." Sirius said. Keiran and Victoire blushed brightly and everyone else had smiles on their faces.

"Uncle Fred, continue please." Victoire begged.

"And why would I do that?" Fred asked.

"Fred, just continue." Cris said.

"Fine," Fred said. So he picked up where he left off.

**He strolled past Cris and disappeared into the corridor.**

**"Are you sure you're okay, Cris?" said Hermione, watching Cris anxiously.**

**"I don't get it… what happened?" said Cris, pulling the hair from her face, wiping more sweat off her face as she did so.**

**"Well — that thing — the Dementor — stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face) — and you — you —"**

**"I thought you were having a fit or something," said Ron, who still looked scared. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching —" **

"It was really scary to watch." Ginny said.

"It broke my heart." Remus muttered. Robin grabbed his hand and held it tightly with hers.

**"And Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked toward the Dementor, and pulled out his wand," said Hermione, "and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the Dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away…"**

**"It was horrible," said Neville, in a higher voice than usual. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"**

**"I felt weird," said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again…"**

**Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Cris felt, gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her.**

**"But didn't any of you — fall off your seats?" said Cris awkwardly.**

**"No," said Ron, looking anxiously at Bella again. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though…"**

**Cris didn't understand. She felt weak and shivery, as though she were recovering from a bad bout of flu; she also felt the beginnings of shame. Why had she gone to pieces like that, when no one else had? **

"Remus tells me later." Cris said.

"Good, cause I would feel like that as well." Prongs said.

"Me too," Lily said.

**At that moment Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, **

"None of you ate the chocolate yet have you?" Bill asked.

"No," the trio, Ginny and Neville said.

"Good, but you should have eaten it." McGonagall said.

"We didn't know him, for all we know it could have been poisoned." Hermione said.

"True," McGonagall said.

**"I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know…"**

**Cris took a bite and to her great surprise felt warmth spread suddenly to the tips of her fingers and toes.**

**"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. "Are you all right, Cris?"**

**Cris didn't ask how Professor Lupin knew her name, his voice was oddly familiar too. **

"I used to read to you a lot." Remus said.

"It was the only way to get you asleep sometimes." Sirius said.

"Other times would be tickling you or singing." Robin said.

"It's amazing that you remember that much." Charlie said.

"Memory is funny that way." Mr. Weasley said.

"I remember when Al was born and James and I were 2." Lily J said.

**"Fine," she muttered, embarrassed.**

**They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.**

**"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. Cris, Ron, and Hermione turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.**

**"All right, you three?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd. They waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform. Cris, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, Cris could only assume, by an invisible horse, **

"Not a horse," Cris said, "and they don't always stay invisible."

"Who did you see die?" Lily asked.

"Fourth year," Cris said.

"That's so young," Lily said quietly.

**because when they climbed inside and shut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession.**

**The coach smelled faintly of mold and straw. Cris felt better since the chocolate, but still weak. Ron and Hermione kept looking at her sideways, as though frightened she might collapse again. **

"You two need to learn to be subtle." Cris said.

"Well sorry for being worried." Hermione said.

"Well you're allowed to be, I just found it funny that you were being as subtle as Mr. Weasley." Cris said. They pouted and crossed they're arms.

**As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Cris saw two more towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf her again; she leaned back into the lumpy seat and closed her eyes. **

**They had passed the gates. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Hermione and Ron got out.**

**As Cris stepped down, a drawling, delighted voice sounded in her ear.**

**"You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?" **

"I'm sorry about that; I didn't realize that what you heard terrified you." Draco said.

"It's alright, I guess." Cris said. "But you'll find out what I actually hear."

"I really don't want to know." Lily said.

"None of us do." Remus said.

**Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Cris' way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously. Cris still felt dizzy, but there was no way she was going to faint in front of Malfoy!**

**"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched.**

**"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Malfoy loudly. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"**

**"Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Professor Lupin had just gotten out of the next carriage.**

**Malfoy gave Professor Lupin an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the dilapidated suitcase. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh, no — er —Professor," then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.**

**Hermione prodded Ron in the back to make him hurry, and the three of them joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous Entrance Hall, which was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.**

**The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; Cris followed the crowd toward it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called, "Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!" **

"What did you do?" Padfoot asked with a smile.

"Absolutely nothing," Cris and Hermione said.

**Cris and Hermione turned around, surprised. Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House, was calling over the heads of the crowd. She was a stern looking witch who wore her hair in a tight bun; her sharp eyes were framed with square spectacles. Cris fought her way over to her with a feeling of foreboding: Professor McGonagall had a way of making her feel she must have done something wrong. **

"You weren't in trouble, we just wanted to make sure that you were okay." McGonagall said.

"I know, but that is what I felt at the time." Cris said.

**"There's no need to look so worried — I just want a word in my office," she told them. "Move along there, Weasley."**

**Ron stared as Professor McGonagall ushered Cris and Hermione away from the chattering crowd; they accompanied her across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase, and along a corridor.**

**Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, Professor McGonagall motioned Cris and Hermione to sit down. She settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter." **

"You know, I didn't know how to respond to that." Cris said.

"It's alright." Remus said with a smile.

**Before Cris could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, came bustling in.**

**Cris felt herself going red in the face. It was bad enough that she'd passed out, or whatever she had done, without everyone making all this fuss.**

**"I'm fine," she said, "I don't need anything —"**

**"Oh, it's you, is it?" said Madam Pomfrey, ignoring this and bending down to stare closely at her. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"**

**"It was a Dementor, Poppy," said Professor McGonagall.**

**They exchanged a dark look, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly.**

**"Setting Dementors around a school," she muttered, pushing back Cris' hair and feeling her forehead. "She won't be the last one who collapses. Yes, she's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate —" **

"Cris won't like that." Tonks said with a chuckled.

"No, it was pretty funny." Hermione said.

"That it was," McGonagall said with a small smile.

**"I'm not delicate!" said Cris crossly.**

**"Of course you're not," said Madam Pomfrey absentmindedly, now taking her pulse.**

**"What does she need?" said Professor McGonagall crisply. "Bed rest? Should she perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?"**

**"I'm fine!" said Cris, jumping up. The thought of what Draco Malfoy would say if she had to go to the hospital wing was torture. **

"Yeah, that wouldn't have been good." George said.

"That isn't a reason not to go to the hospital wing." McGonagall said shaking her head.

"But I spend too much time there as it is." Cris said.

"That you do," the twins said.

**"Well, she should have some chocolate, at the very least," said Madam Pomfrey, who was now trying to peer into Cris' eyes.**

**"I've already had some," said Cris. "Professor Lupin gave me some. He gave it to all of us."**

**"Did he, now?" said Madam Pomfrey approvingly. "So we've finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"**

**"Are you sure you feel all right, Potter?" Professor McGonagall said sharply.**

**"Yes," said Cris.**

**"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."**

**Cris went back into the corridor with Madam Pomfrey, who left for the hospital wing, muttering to herself. She had to wait only a few minutes; then Hermione emerged looking very happy about something, followed by Professor McGonagall, and the three of them made their way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.**

**It was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long House tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables in midair. Professor Flitwick, who was a tiny little wizard with a shock of white hair, was carrying an ancient hat and a three-legged stool out of the hall.**

**"Oh," said Hermione softly, "we've missed the Sorting!" **

"Have you seen one besides your own?" Kingsley asked.

"Last year and this year." Cris said.

"Good," Lily said.

**New students at Hogwarts were sorted into Houses by trying on the Sorting Hat, which shouted out the House they were best suited to (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin). Professor McGonagall strode off toward her empty seat at the staff table, and Cris and Hermione set off in the other direction, as quietly as possible, toward the Gryffindor table. People looked around at them as they passed along the back of the hall, and a few of them pointed at Cris. Had the story of her collapsing in front of the Dementor travelled that fast?**

**She and Hermione sat down on either side of Ron, who had saved them seats.**

**"What was all that about?" he muttered to Cris.**

**Cris started to explain in a whisper, but at that moment the headmaster stood up to speak, and she broke off. **

"At least you don't talk through it like some people," Moony said glaring at Prongs and Padfoot.

"Who us?" Prongs and Padfoot asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Moony said. Prongs and Padfoot smiled innocently which didn't work for them.

**Professor Dumbledore, though very old, always gave an impression of great energy. He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, and an extremely crooked nose. He was often described as the greatest wizard of the age, but that wasn't why Cris respected him. You couldn't help trusting Albus Dumbledore, and as Cris watched him beaming around at the students, she felt really calm for the first time since the Dementor had entered the train compartment. **

"Well that's a plus." Robin said with a smile.

**"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, **

"Wow, is it about me?" Sirius asked.

"Why yes it was, but it was more about the dementors." Dumbledore said.

"I can understand that, though I wish that they weren't there." Sirius said.

"We all did," the teachers and the trio said.

**I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"**

**Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."**

**He paused, and Cris remembered what Mr. Weasley had said about Dumbledore not being happy with the Dementors guarding the school.**

**"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises — or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Cris and Ron glanced at each other. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.**

**Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Cris, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. **

Percy blushed again.

"Though keep in mind that you won't be able to scare off a Dementor just being a head boy." Remus said. Percy blushed brightly once again.

**Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.**

**"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.**

**"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."**

**There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause.**

"That is until our first lesson." George said.

"I take it that it was amazing?" Prongs asked.

"Incredible," Fred said.

"Sensational," George said.

"Memorable," Ron said.

"Alright boys, that's enough." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes mum," they said.

**Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Cris among them. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.**

**"Look at Snape!" Ron hissed in Cris' ear.**

**Professor Snape, the Potions master, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but even Cris, who hated Snape, was startled at the expression twisting his thin, sallow face. It was beyond anger: it was loathing. Cris knew that expression only too well; it was the look Snape wore every time he set eyes on Cris. **

"Yeah, we weren't really friendly in our school days." Remus said.

"Not friendly isn't the word I would use." Sirius said.

"We know Sirius," Robin and Remus said.

**"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."**

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione stared at one another, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. Cris leaned forward to see Hagrid, who was ruby red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.**

**"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?" **

"That's certainly true." Sirius said.

"Hagrid's an awesome teacher." Cris said.

"I wish I had him as a teacher." Charlie said.

"Me too," Bill said.

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.**

**"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"**

**The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Cris, suddenly ravenous, helped herself to everything she could reach and began to eat.**

**It was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. Cris, Ron, and Hermione, however, were eager for it to finish so that they could talk to Hagrid. They knew how much being made a teacher would mean to him. Hagrid wasn't a fully qualified wizard; he had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year for a crime he had not committed. It had been Cris, Ron, and Hermione who had cleared Hagrid's name last year. **

"No, that was all you." Hermione said.

"You two helped as well." Cris said.

"No we didn't," Ron said.

"You cleared his name not us," Hermione said.

**At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, and they got their chance.**

**"Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed as they reached the teachers' table.**

**"All down ter you three," **

"See all of us," Cris said.

"Whatever you say Bolt," Hermione and Ron said together.

**said Hagrid, wiping his shining face on his napkin as he looked up at them. "Can' believe it… great man, Dumbledore… came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough… It's what I always wanted…"**

**Overcome with emotion, he buried his face in his napkin, and Professor McGonagall shooed them away.**

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione joined the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase and, very tired now, along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower, where a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress was singing… again. **

"She still does that?" Prongs asked.

"Yes," said the current and future Gryffindors. Bill noticed that Victoire didn't say anything.

"You aren't in Gryffindor?" Bill asked.

"Nope, I'm in Ravenclaw." Victoire said.

"There hasn't been a Weasley in any other house in years." Mr. Weasley said.

"Rose and Percy are in Ravenclaw as well." James said.

"Who?" everyone asked.

"Rose is Ron and Hermione's daughter and Percy is Charlie's son." Teddy said.

"You named your son after me?" Percy asked wide eyed.

"Apparently," Charlie said.

"You can ask later, right now let Uncle Fred finish the chapter." Victoire said. Fred then went back to reading.

**"Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind the crowd. "The new password's Fortuna Major!"**

**"Oh no," said Neville Longbottom sadly. He always had trouble remembering the passwords.**

**The fat lady continued to sing looking at the glass in her hand. **

**"Fortuna Major," Seamus said loudly. "She still won't let me in."**

**"No, no wait, wait!" she coughed "La La LLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA!" she continued staring at the glass it was an awful sound, she smashed the glass on the wall of her portrait. **

**"Amazing," she said happily as though she hadn't smashed it herself, "top of my voice." **

**"Fortuna Major!" said Cris. **

**"Oh yes, alright," she said grumpily. "Go in." **

**"Thank you." Cris said sarcastically. "She's nuts," she said, as she walked through with Seamus, "she's still doing that, she can't even –"**

**"Sing!" said Seamus**

**"Exactly!" said Cris,**

"No she can't," all the Gryffindors said with a fond smile.

**heading across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases. Cris climbed the spiral stair with no thought in her head except how glad she was to be back. They reached their familiar, circular dormitory with its five four-poster beds, and Cris, looking around, felt she was home at last. **

"It is home to some students." Dumbledore said sadly.

"It's sad but true," Lily said.

**"Hey look what I got!" Seamus said laughing when everyone came in, he was holding up a bag of sweets that looked like enlarged Bertie Botts's. **

"I love those!" the marauders, Tonks, Bill, Charlie and the twins said.

**Neville and Ron's faces lit up. Cris looked at Dean, who met her confused look with his own. **

**"I visited me Gran in Ireland, this shop does um, look." Seamus put a green sweet in his mouth. **

**"Ooh ooh ooh eee eee eee aah aah aah!" he screeching like a monkey his body language also becoming like more monkey like. **

"That sounds entertaining." Hermione and Ginny said.

"We do have a lot of fun." Cris, Ron and Neville said.

**When he finished we all gave him a round of applause. Soon we were all sitting between Dean and Neville's bed eating them all in turn. **

**"Here Neville," said Ron "Try an elephant." Neville caught the grey bean and shoved it in his mouth. His head kept jolting forward while he made an elephant's trumpet. When he finished there was another round of applause, Cris laughed she couldn't imagine doing this in a girls dorm. **

"No because Lavender and Pavarti are party poopers." Hermione said.

**"Here, Ron, catch." said Seamus throwing him a red bean, Ron shoved it in his mouth and began to roar like a lion. They all burst out laughing. **

**"Ha ha, I think we have a winner!" laughed Dean. Cris went to pick up a white one,**

"Don't eat that one!" Tonks said.

"Why not?" Hermione and Ginny asked.

"You'll see," Tonks said.

**Ron saw and as Cris put in her mouth he said. **

**"No don't try one of them!" to late Seamus, Neville and Ron groaned amusedly, Cris could feel steam coming from her ears. **

**"Look at her!" laughed Dean. "Look her face!" **

**When it was over, Cris lobbed a pillow at Dean, which began a pillow war.**

"Those are fun," Neville said.

"Because Cris squeals when all of us gang up on her." Ron said. Cris glared over at him and he cowered.

**I really am home, Cris thought as she whacked Seamus's head from behind with her pillow... **

"That's the chapter," Fred said.

"Before we continue I think we should have a break and get something to eat." Mrs. Weasley said.

"What a marvelous idea." Dumbledore said. Fred set the book down and the all went to the dining area for lunch.


	47. Break 4

"So can you at least tell us who we marry and our kids?" Bill asked.

"I'm sure that wouldn't hurt." Victoire said. The future kids looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, Uncle Bill marries Fleur and they have Victoire, Dominque and Louis. Victoire is the only Ravenclaw in that bunch." Keiran said.

"And you and Victoire are engaged?" Bill asked.

"Yes," Keiran said with a blush.

"Do you treat her right?" Charlie asked eyeing Keiran up and down.

"Of course, I've had a lot of threats handed to me about that. I would never hurt Vic," Keiran said.

"Ooohhh, can you tell us who the kids are with as well?" Ginny asked.

"The older ones who have them I guess." Teddy said.

"Alright Dom is with Lee's son Xander." James said.

"They are cute together." Lily J said.

"Well that's good I guess." Bill said. Bill was stunned that his two daughters were dating and one was engaged to be married.

"Right okay next is Charlie and he marries Angelina." Lily J said.

"Angelina's nice." Ginny said.

"They would be perfect for each other." Cris said.

"Why do you say that?" Charlie asked.

"Because she a quidditch nut just like you." The twins said.

"Alright and they have four kids; Percy, Roxanne, Nicolas and Rebecca." James said.

"You know I feel sorry for McGonagall because there are going to be five Weasley's when Nick and Becca go." Scarlett said.

"Really?" everyone asked.

"Yep," said the future kids.

"Anyway and Percy is with Kingsley daughter." Al said.

"I have kids?" Kingsley asked.

"Yep, we'll get to everyone after we tell the family about their kids." Victoire said.

"Alright," Kingsley said.

"Uncle Percy isn't married and you know about mum and the twins. There's James and Lily, me, Connor, Ryker and the new baby." Al said.

"And beware, James is with Scarlett." Lily J said.

"Well that's unexpected." Robin said.

"Padfoot, we're going to be family!" Prongs said.

"I guess we will be." Sirius said with a smile.

"Lily J is with Teddy," Al said.

"I knew it." Cris said.

"How did you know?" Teddy asked.

"I can see the looks between the two of you." Cris said.

"Moony we're going to be family as well!" Prongs said.

"Yep, looks like it." Remus said.

"And Al is with Oliver's oldest daughter, Keira." Victoire said.

"Is she as crazy about quidditch like her father?" Cris asked.

"Depends really, she can be but not to the extent like Oliver." Teddy said.

"Now you know about Ron and Hermione. They have Rose, Hugo and the new baby." Keiran said.

"No boyfriends?" Ron asked.

"No, Rose is only eleven and was sorted into Ravenclaw, by the way Percy is in Ravenclaw as well." Victoire said.

"And now Aunt Ginny is with Uncle Neville. They have three kids; Alice, Frank and Eric." James said.

"We named them after my parents and granddad." Neville said.

"Yeah, and they're great kids too." Keiran said.

"Good, now what was it about five Weasley's being in the same year?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"Well Connor, Hugo, Alice, Nick and Becca will be in the same year." Scarlett said.

"Oh dear Merlin," McGonagall said.

"It's almost as bad as Scar, Lily J and James being in the same year." Keiran said.

"Now that's fantastic!" Sirius said with a laugh. Soon Mrs. Weasley put the sandwiches on the table. Mrs. Weasley sat down next to Mr. Weasley.

"What was this I heard about Kingsley's daughter?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well Kingsley marries Hestia sometime in the next few years and they have four kids." Scarlett said.

"Four kids?" Kingsley asked. His mouth kind of dropped and his eyes widened.

"Yeah, Albus, Emily, Evan and Naomi. Albus is with Lee's oldest daughter. Albus and Emily are in Ravenclaw." James said.

"I'm honored that you named your son after me." Dumbledore said.

"Of course I would Albus." Kingsley said.

"And Draco is with Luna and they have three kids." Teddy said.

"Three?" Draco asked shocked.

"Yeah, why?" Victoire asked.

"It's just that I don't have any siblings, my father doesn't have any siblings the same with my grandfather." Draco said. Luna smiled and took his hand.

"I probably talked you into it." Luna said.

"Anyway, their three are Scorpius, Lysander and Falon." Scarlett said.

"Interesting names." Bill said.

"Scorpius has a weird name and Falon's middle name is Narcissa, Lysander's is Neville." Lily J said.

"What's Scorpius' middle name?" Hermione asked.

"Hyperion." Al said.

"That's interesting; he's named after a Titan." Hermione said.

"There hasn't been a girl in the family in centuries as well." Draco said.

"She looks just like you but is your complete opposite, we have a bet that she will end up in Gryffindor." James said with a laugh.

"Really?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's funny." James said.

"Anyway you guys know that Gwen is with Viktor Krum, they have three kids, a set of twins and a little boy; Aleksandar and Anastasiya are the twins and Nikolai is the youngest." Victoire said.

"Those are definitely his father's influences." Remus said.

"And that's everyone in the room." Lily J said.

"The family sure has grown a lot." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Of course, we do have a lot of kids so it was bound to happen." Mr. Weasley said. Soon the plate on the table was emptied and they all went back into the sitting room to continue reading.


	48. Chapter 6: Talons and Tealeaves

Once everyone was settled back into their spots around the room Cris picked up the book and groaned.

"I had to get this chapter." Cris said.

"What chapter is it Bolt?" Ron asked.

"**Chapter 6: Talons and Tealeaves." **Cris read.

"Just great, just what we needed to hear." Kingsley said.

"Well at least we get to hear about their first Care of Magical Creatures class." Charlie said.

"That's always worth it." Padfoot said.

**When Cris, Ron, (who were still very tired from last night's fun), **

This caused most of the guys in the room to snicker but Fred and George who were mock glaring at their younger brother.

"That better have just," George said.

"Been the pillow fight," Fred said.

"Ron," they said together.

"It was," Ron said throwing his hands up in surrender.

"You two are dorks." Cris said rolling her eyes.

"Thanks love," they said together.

**and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing they saw was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story. As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter. **

"What are you doing?" Lily asked Draco.

"I was being an idiot." Draco said.

"That is putting it mildly." Ron said.

**"Ignore him," said Hermione, who was right behind Cris. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it…"**

**"Hey, Potter!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug. "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooooo!"**

"That's very childish." Lily J said.

"I want to see what she would do if she encountered them." Prongs muttered darkly.

**Cris dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to George Weasley.**

**"New third-year course schedules," said George, passing then, over. "What's up with you, Cris?" **

"Worried?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, of course." George said.

"Why wouldn't we worry?" Fred asked.

"Alright, just curious." Sirius said with a smile.

**"Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table.**

**George looked up in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again.**

**"That little git," he said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"**

**"Nearly wet himself," said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy. **

"Now that I would have paid to see." Prongs said.

"It was,"

"Pretty funny,"

"I bet it was," Padfoot said.

**"I wasn't too happy myself," said George. "They're horrible things, those Dementors…"**

**"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred.**

**"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said Cris in a low voice.**

"That wasn't you're fault." Remus said.

"I know, but it made me feel weak." Cris said.

"It'll be okay Bambi, don't worry about it." George said kissing her forehead.

**"Forget it, Cris," said George bracingly. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking… They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."**

"How in the world did I survive?" Padfoot asked.

"I survived because I was thinking about Cris and how I was innocent." Sirius said.

"Well, that's one way to do it." Prongs said.

"Though now he is more mature." Robin said.

"That I can see." Lily said.

**"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," said Fred. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"**

**The only time Cris and Malfoy had faced each other in a Quidditch match, Malfoy had definitely come off worse. Feeling slightly more cheerful, Cris helped herself to sausages and fried tomatoes.**

**Hermione was examining her new schedule.**

**"Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," she said happily.**

**"Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "they've messed up your timetable. Look — they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time."**

**"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."**

**"But look," said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And —" Ron leaned closer to the timetable, disbelieving, "look— underneath that, Arithmancy, nine o'clock. I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?" **

"That's not possible." Moony said.

"How are you going to be doing that?" Bill asked.

"Magic," Hermione said.

"We know that but what kind are you using?" Charlie asked.

"You'll find out at the end of the book." Cris said.

"I really don't like that answer." Padfoot said.

**"Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."**

**"Well then —"**

**"Pass the marmalade," said Hermione. **

"Good distraction Mione." Sirius laughed.

"I tried," Hermione said.

"It didn't work," Cris, Ron and the twins said.

**"But —"**

**"Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my timetable's a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."**

**Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absent-mindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand. **

"How nice," Robin said going green a little.

"Sure does sound like Hagrid though." Charlie said.

**"All righ'?" he said eagerly, pausing on his way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting' everthin' ready… hope it's okay… me, a teacher… hones'ly…"**

**He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat.**

**"Wonder what he's been getting ready?" said Ron, a note of anxiety in his voice.**

**The Hall was starting to empty as people headed off towards their first lesson. Ron checked his schedule.**

**"We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there…"**

**They finished breakfast hastily, said goodbye to Fred and George and walked back through the hall. As they passed the Slytherin table, Malfoy did yet another impression of a fainting fit. The shouts of laughter followed Cris into the Entrance Hall.**

**The journey through the castle to North Tower was a long one. Two years at Hogwarts hadn't taught them everything about the castle, and they had never been inside North Tower before.**

**"There's — got — to — be — a — short — cut," Ron panted, **

"We found one." The marauders said.

"Where is it?" everyone asked.

"It's marked on the map." Prongs said. The twins and the trio along with the future Potter's, Black's and Lupin smiled and vowed to look at it next time they could.

"You mean to tell me that there was a short cut this whole time?" Bill asked.

"Yes," Sirius said.

"I can't believe that we didn't find it Charlie." Tonks said.

"I know, and I thought we had it down." Charlie said.

**as they climbed the seventh long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar landing, where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.**

**"I think it's this way," said Hermione, peering down the empty passage to the right.**

**"Can't be," said Ron. "That's south. Look, you can see a bit of the lake outside the window…"**

**Cris was watching the painting. A fat, dappled-grey pony had just ambled onto the grass and was grazing nonchalantly. Cris was used to the subjects of Hogwarts paintings moving around and leaving their frames to visit each other, but she always enjoyed watching them. A moment later, a short, squat knight in a suit of armor had clanked into the picture after his pony. By the look of the grass stains on his metal knees, he had just fallen off. **

"Don't you dare talk to that deranged knight." Bill said in a warning tone.

"He's a complete and total idiot." Charlie said.

"No need to tell us that." said the current Gryffindors.

Some of the group noticed that Sirius flushed a little.

**"Aha!" he yelled, seeing Cris, Ron and Hermione. "What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"**

**They watched in astonishment as the little knight tugged his sword out of its scabbard and began brandishing it violently, hopping up and down in rage. But the sword was too long for him; a particularly wild swing made him overbalance, and he landed face down in the grass.**

**"Are you all right?" said Cris, moving closer to the picture.**

"Only you would ask that to someone like that." Sirius said with a smile.

**"Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!"**

**The knight seized his sword again and used it to push himself back up, but the blade sank deeply into the grass and, though he pulled with all his might, he couldn't get it out again. Finally, he had to flop back down onto the grass and push up his visor to mop his sweating face.**

**"Listen," said Cris, taking advantage of the knight's exhaustion, "we're looking for the North Tower. You don't know the way, do you?"**

**"A quest!" The knight's rage seemed to vanish instantly. He clanked to his feet and shouted, "Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!"**

**He gave the sword another fruitless tug, tried and failed to mount the fat pony, gave up, and cried, "On foot then, good sir and gentle ladies! On! On!" **

"And now he is going to lead you all over the place." Moony said rubbing his face.

"Yep" the trio said tiredly.

"It wasn't very fun either." Ron said.

"I don't think it could ever be fun with him around." Padfoot said.

"No, but it was always very entertaining." Cris said.

**And he ran, clanking loudly, into the left side of the frame and out of sight.**

**They hurried after him along the corridor, following the sound of his armor. Every now and then they spotted him running through a picture ahead.**

**"Be of stout heart, the worst is yet to come!" yelled the knight, and they saw him reappear in front of an alarmed group of women in crinolines, whose picture hung on the wall of a narrow spiral staircase.**

**Puffing loudly, Cris, Ron, and Hermione climbed the tightly spiraling steps, getting dizzier and dizzier, until at last they heard the murmur of voices above them and knew they had reached the classroom.**

**"Farewell!" cried the knight, popping his head into a painting of some sinister-looking monks. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"**

**"Yeah, we'll call you," muttered Ron as the knight disappeared, "if we ever need someone mental." **

"And we needed it as well." Neville said.

"What happened?" Prongs asked.

"I don't think we really want to know." Bill said.

"Probably not but we will anyway." Charlie said.

**They climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. There were no doors off this landing, but Ron nudged Cris and pointed at the ceiling, where there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it.**

**"'Sybill Trelawney, Divination teacher,'" Cris read. "How're we supposed to get up there?"**

**As though in answer to her question, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Cris' feet. Everyone got quiet.**

**"After you," said Ron, grinning, so Cris climbed the ladder first. **

"Were you just doing that to see up her skirt or Hermione's?" Sirius asked with a smirk. Both girls looked over at their best friend with a look that said that he better not answer it if he valued his life.

"I would never," Ron said going red.

"And by that he means he has done that." Bill said.

"Bill!" Ron exclaimed.

"What I know that I've done it, I'm pretty sure any guy has." Bill said.

"I don't think we want to know." Tonks said.

"No, probably not." Robin said.

**She emerged into the strangest-looking classroom she had ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups. **

"Sounds interesting," Gwen said.

"It was a very boring class. The only thing you have to do in order to pass it is do fake predictions." Cris said.

"You are so much like your father." Lily said.

"It's true though, wait until she gets to my cup and you'll see why." Cris said.

**Ron appeared at Cris' shoulder as the class assembled around them, all talking in whispers.**

**"Where is she?" Ron said.**

**A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice.**

**"Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last." **

Remus shook his head, he never really liked the subject but the teacher was just plain crazy.

**Cris' immediate impression was of a large, glittering insect.**

"That isn't very nice." Lily said.

"It's true," the trio, Neville, Bill, Draco, the twins and Ginny said.

"This I got to hear." James said.

"You never took Divination?" Cris asked.

"No, you dad and papa said to not under no circumstances take the useless class." Lily J said.

"So instead we took the other options." Al said.

"Thank god we talked them out of it." George said.

"But now they get to hear why we talked them out of it." Fred said.

"True," Cris said.

"Can we continue?" Snape asked. Cris picked up where she left off.

**Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.**

"Yeah, I can see why you said that she looks like an insect." Charlie said with a laugh.

**"Sit, my children, sit," she said, and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. Cris, Ron, and Hermione sat themselves around the same round table.**

**"Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."**

**Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts.**

**I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you… Books can take you only so far in this field…"**

**At these words, both Cris and Ron glanced, grinning, at Hermione, who looked startled at the news that books wouldn't be much help in this subject. **

Hermione smacked Ron but glared at Cris seeing as three people separated them.

"You know it's true," Cris said.

**"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearing, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?" **

"Her allergies were acting up but that's it." Neville said.

"It is allergy season though." Hermione said.

"Her allergies do get bad during the fall." Neville said.

**"I think so," said Neville tremulously.**

**"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulped. Professor Trelawney continued placidly.**

**"We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at Parvati Patil, "beware a red-haired man."**

"And now you've made her afraid of any Weasley man." Tonks said.

"Well it depends on which one you're talking about." Kingsley said.

"The twins are the more dangerous of the bunch." Remus said.

"Why thank you Remus," the twins said bowing.

**Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her and edged her chair away from him.**

**"In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ball — if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever." **

"Well that's a giving because it's happened before." Tonks said.

"And it did happen this year." Cris said.

"That's not surprising." Sirius said.

"What was surprising was the person who did leave." Ron said.

"That did come as a shock." Neville said.

**A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it.**

**"I wonder, dear," she said to Lavender Brown, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?"**

**Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.**

**"Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading — it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."**

"What was it?" Lily asked.

"Something that is sad but was completely random." Cris said.

"Well it does seem like her job to terrify people." Moony said.

"It is," the trio said.

**Lavender trembled.**

**"****Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear," — she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up, "after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."**

"Everyone knows that I will break at least one thing." Neville said.

"Don't worry dear you'll grow out of your clumsiness soon." Lily said.

"I think it was around seventh." Remus said thinking back to seventh year.

"Great, I can't wait until I stop tripping over everything." Neville said with a smile.

**Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind… thank you…"**

**When Cris and Ron had had their teacups filled, they went back to their table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. They swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped over.**

**"Right," said Ron as they both opened their books at pages five and six. "What can you see in mine?"**

**"A load of soggy brown stuff," said Cris. The heavily perfumed smoke in the room was making her feel sleepy and stupid.**

**"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom. Cris tried to pull herself together.**

**"Right, you've got a crooked sort of cross…" she consulted Unfogging the Future. "That means you're going to have 'trials and suffering' — sorry about that — but there's a thing that could be the sun. Hang on… that means 'great happiness'… so you're going to suffer but be very happy…"**

**"You need your Inner Eye tested, if you ask me," said Ron. **

**"Well my normal ones do need glasses," said Cris, and they both had to stifle their laughs as Professor Trelawney gazed in their direction. **

Laughter filled the room from the previous statements.

"Why can't you be this funny normally?" Fred asked.

"Because I don't feel like it most of the time." Cris said with a shrug.

"We are seriously going to break you out of that habit." George said.

"Good, because it's weird not seeing mum crack a joke." Al said.

"Finally!" the twins said.

**"My turn…" Ron peered into Cris' teacup, his forehead wrinkled with effort. "There's a blob a bit like a bowler hat," he said. "Maybe you're going to work for the Ministry of Magic…" **

"Well mum does work for the ministry." James said.

"Damn Ron, you're right about that one." Bill said with a smile.

"Apparently," Ron said,

**He turned the teacup the other way up.**

**"But this way it looks more like an acorn… what's that?" He scanned his copy of Unfogging the Future. "'A windfall, unexpected gold.' Excellent, you can lend me some. And there's a thing here," he turned the cup again, "that looks like an animal… yeah, if that was its head… it looks like a hippo… no, a sheep…"**

**Professor Trelawney whirled around as Cris let out a snort of laughter.**

**"Let me see that, my dear," she said reprovingly to Ron, sweeping over and snatching Cris' cup from him. Everyone went quiet to watch.**

**Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it counterclockwise.**

**"The falcon… my dear, you have a deadly enemy." **

"Nah really, I thought that Voldemort was cute and cuddly." Cris said.

"Talk like that can get you killed." Sirius said.

"Well obviously I don't get killed because my children are sitting in the room with us." Cris said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Sirius said.

"Geesh Dad, I can't believe you forgot about little old us." Keiran said.

"Yeah, did you think we were a figment of your imagination, Uncle Sirius?" Lily J asked.

"You call me Uncle Sirius?" Sirius asked.

"Depends really, sometimes we call you Grandpa but then you say you're too old to be a grandpa so James, Lils, Connor and I call you Uncle Sirius. Ryker's too young so you let it slide with him." Al said.

"Somehow I can so see Padfoot doing that." Prongs said with a laugh. Sirius had a smile on his face happy to know that he's there for his goddaughter in the future.

**"But everyone knows that," said Hermione in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney stared at her.**

**"Well, they do," said Hermione. "Everybody knows about Cris and You-Know-Who."**

**Cris and Ron stared at her with a mixture of amazement and admiration. They had never heard Hermione speak to a teacher like that before. **

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" the twins asked.

"I'm still me; I just couldn't stand what she was saying is all." Hermione said.

"Why because everyone knows it?" Robin asked.

"Exactly, it's nothing new, old news." Hermione said.

**Professor Trelawney chose not to reply. She lowered her huge eyes to Cris' cup again and continued to turn it.**

**"The club… an attack.**

"That one was true," Ron said.

"But that happens a lot to Cris anyway." Hermione said.

"That's true; it gets old after a while." Cris said.

"I'm sure it would." Tonks said.

**Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup…"**

**"I thought that was a bowler hat," said Ron sheepishly.**

**"The skull… danger in your path, my dear…" **

"That's nothing new there either." Charlie said.

"Yep, I attract danger." Cris said.

"Too much for your own good." Remus said.

"Sorry," Cris said.

"It's not your fault, well not entirely." Remus said.

**Everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and then screamed. **

"Nice and dramatic, just how she likes it." Bill said.

**There was another tinkle of breaking china; Neville had smashed his second cup. Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed.**

**"My dear girl — my poor dear girl — no — it is kinder not to say — no — don't ask me…"**

**"What is it, Professor?" said Dean Thomas at once. Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly they crowded around Cris and Ron's table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney's chair to get a good look at Cris' cup.**

**"My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "you have the Grim." **

"And so it begins." Cris said.

"And now everyone will think that she's going to die." Tonks said.

**"The what?" said Cris.**

**She could tell that she wasn't the only one who didn't understand; Dean Thomas shrugged at her and Lavender Brown looked puzzled, but nearly everybody else clapped their hands to their mouths in horror.**

**"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Cris hadn't understood. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear girl, it is an omen — the worst omen — of death!"**

"And I'm still seeing it." Cris said cheekily. She smiled over at Sirius who smiled back at her.

"That would be because you're wonderful godfather is a grim." Padfoot said with a big grin.

"Exactly," Cris said.

**Cris' stomach lurched. That dog on the cover of Death Omens in Flourish and Blotts — the dog in the shadows of Magnolia Crescent… Lavender Brown clapped her hands to her mouth too. Everyone was looking at Cris, everyone except Hermione, who had gotten up and moved around to the back of Professor Trelawney's chair.**

**"I don't think it looks like a Grim," she said flatly. **

"Go Aunt Hermione!" the future kids shouted. Hermione blushed and Cris and Ron chuckled.

**Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike.**

**"You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."**

**Seamus Finnigan was tilting his head from side to side.**

**"It looks like a Grim if you do this," he said, with his eyes almost shut, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said, leaning to the left.**

**"When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" said Cris,**

"That's tame for mum." James said.

"We know," Ron, Hermione, the twins, Ginny and Neville said.

"Ah yes, when we brought her to Headquarters." Remus said with a laugh.

**taking even herself by surprise.**

"I didn't mean to scare you pup." Sirius said.

"I wasn't scared of you. I was just irritated at everyone else." Cris said.

"I can see that too." Robin said.

**Now nobody seemed to want to look at her.**

**"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. "Yes… please pack away your things…"**

**Silently the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags. Even Ron was avoiding Cris' eyes. **

"Sorry, I was being ridiculous back then." Ron said.

"It's okay Red, we understand." Hermione said.

"Yep, we totally understand." Cris said with a smile.

**"Until we meet again," said Professor Trelawney faintly, "fair fortune be yours. Oh, and dear," — she pointed at Neville, "you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra-hard to catch up." **

"Of course he'll be late now." Lily said with a scowl.

"I get nervous easily." Neville said.

"Don't worry about it dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"You grew out of it Uncle Neville." Lily J said.

"See, you're just fine." Tonks said.

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding stair in silence, then set off for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson. It took them so long to find her classroom that, early as they had left Divination, they were only just in time.**

**Cris chose a seat right at the back of the room, feeling as though she were sitting in a very bright spotlight; the rest of the class kept shooting furtive glances at her, as though she were about to drop dead at any moment. **

"That was really annoying." Cris said.

"I just love how sensitive people can be." Tonks said.

"People can be stupid when they want to be." Remus said.

**She hardly heard what Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi (wizards who could transform at will into animals), and wasn't even watching when she transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes.**

**"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class." **

"Well that certainly doesn't happen." Prongs said.

"We excel at doing the impossible." Cris said.

"That's true," Remus said with a laugh.

**Everybody's heads turned toward Cris again, but nobody spoke. Then Hermione raised her hand.**

**"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and —"**

**"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?" **

"She does it every year." McGonagall said.

"So very original of her." Sirius said while shaking her head.

**Everyone stared at McGonagall.**

**"Me," said Cris, finally.**

**"I see," said Professor McGonagall, fixing Cris with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues —" Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white. **

"Why don't you tell us how you really feel Minnie?" Sirius asked.

"I will not sorry Mr. Black." McGonagall said.

"Are you talking to me or my son?" Sirius asked.

"Hey, don't bring me into this." Keiran said raising his hands.

"Keiran, you call her that to." Scarlett said.

"I thought you were on my side Scar." Keiran said.

"Well yes and no, I'm mostly on James' side." Scarlett said.

"Ha take that Keiran." James said with a smug look.

"You turned my sister against me!" Keiran mock cried.

"Boys can be complete idiot." Lily J said.

"That is so true." Victoire said.

"Hey, I thought you loved me." Keiran said.

"I do, I'm just saying that you're an idiot." Victoire said.

"Oh, alright." Keiran said. Everyone started laughing again and when they had calmed down Cris started to read again.

**She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney…"**

**She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in." **

Some of the group snorted at that.

**Hermione laughed. Cris felt a bit better.**

"Glad I could help." McGonagall said with a smile.

**It was harder to feel scared of a lump of tea leaves away from the dim red light and befuddling perfume of Professor Trelawney's classroom. Not everyone was convinced, however. Ron still looked worried, and Lavender whispered, "But what about Neville's cup?" **

"I'm clumsy; I tend to drop a lot of things." Neville said.

"Or you're like me and you'll trip over thin air." Teddy said.

"Sorry, you got that from me." Tonks said.

"It's okay mum, Aunt Cris used to giggle every time I would trip and then make some comment about you." Teddy said.

"And was it good or bad?" Tonks asked.

"I would say good as it made everyone laugh." Teddy said.

**When the Transfiguration class had finished, they joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch.**

**"Ron, cheer up," said Hermione, pushing a dish of stew toward him. "You heard what Professor McGonagall said."**

**Ron spooned stew onto his plate and picked up his fork but didn't start.**

**"Cris," he said, in a low, serious voice, "You haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?" **

"I wasn't superstitious, I was just worried." Ron said.

"I know, but it was kind of silly about a dog, I mean at this time I saw it months before I started taking the stupid class." Cris said.

"See if it was the grim she would have been dead before she got to the Leaky Cauldron." Remus said.

"And here I am two years later a few new scars but that's about it." Cris said. She soon continued reading leaving her parents to figure out the new scars.

**"Yeah, I have," said Cris. "I saw one the night I left the Dursley's."**

**Ron let his fork fall with a clatter.**

**"Probably a stray," said Hermione calmly.**

**Ron looked at Hermione as though she had gone mad.**

**"Hermione, if Cris' seen a Grim, that's — that's bad," he said. "My — my uncle Bilius saw one and — and he died twenty-four hours later!"**

**"Coincidence," said Hermione airily, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.**

**"You don't know what you're talking about!" said Ron, starting to get angry. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"**

**"There you are, then," said Hermione in a superior tone. "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen; it's the cause of death! And Cris' still with us because she's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!"**

**Ron mouthed wordlessly at Hermione, who opened her bag, took out her new Arithmancy book, and propped it open against the juice jug.**

**"I think Divination seems very woolly," she said, searching for her page. "A lot of guesswork, if you ask me."**

**"There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!" said Ron hotly.**

**"You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Cris it was a sheep," said Hermione coolly. **

"Was that your attempt to flirt? Cause if it was then it was horrible." Prongs said.

"Uncle Ron was always really oblivious when it came to that kind of thing." Al said.

"That doesn't surprise me." Bill said laughing.

**"Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being bad at something for a change!"**

**He had touched a nerve. Hermione slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot flew everywhere.**

**"If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer!**

"Well you did last longer than we thought Mia." Cris said.

"Thank you Bolt, glad that I can amuse the two of you." Hermione said with a glare. Cris and Ron smiled and Cris went on.

**That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!"**

**She snatched up her bag and stalked away.**

**Ron frowned after her.**

**"What's she talking about?" he said to Cris. "She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet."**

"How are you doing that?" Tonks asked.

"All shall be revealed in time." Hermione said.

"I really hate that answer." Padfoot said groaned.

**Cris was pleased to get out of the castle after lunch. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale grey, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class.**

**Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other. Cris walked beside them in silence as they went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was only when she spotted three only-too-familiar backs ahead of them that she realized they must be having these lessons with the Slytherins.**

**Malfoy was talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, who were chortling. Cris was quite sure she knew what they were talking about. **

"Yeah, it was about letting Hagrid teach." Cris said with a scowl.

"That is complete and utter bull." Padfoot said.

"My sentiments exactly," Ron said.

**Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start. **

"He must be excited then." Sirius said.

"It was fun until someone had to ruin it." Cris said glaring at Draco.

**"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"**

**For one nasty moment, Cris thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest; Cris had had enough unpleasant experiences in there to last her a lifetime. **

"That is true," Remus said.

"Sometimes I had no choice." Cris said.

"Yeah, we know." Mr. Weasley said.

"We wish that you didn't even step foot in there." Lily and Mrs. Weasley said.

**However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.**

**"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it — make sure yeh can see — now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books —"**

**"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.**

**"Eh?" said Hagrid.**

**"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Cris, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.**

**"Hasn' — hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen. **

"Not exactly," Bill said.

"I would have loved to have had that book." Charlie said.

"You're insane." His siblings said.

"So that's where Roxi and Perce get it from." Victoire said.

"Get what from?" everyone asked.

"Their craziness for animals." James said with a smile.

"Percy even inherited Uncle Charlie's knack for pranks." Al said.

"Now that I find hilarious, a Percy Weasley liking pranks." Fred said.

"Well he is Charlie's son." George said.

"True," Fred said. Cris chuckled a bit and continued reading.

**The class all shook their heads.**

**"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look —"**

**He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand. **

"Well I certainly wouldn't have thought of that." Tonks said.

"I think I would have possibly thought of it." Charlie said.

"Of course you would have." Bill said shaking his head at his brother.

**"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"**

**"I — I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.**

**"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!" **

"This is Hagrid we are talking about." Sirius said.

"Yeah, give him anything to do with creatures and he's happy." Remus said.

**"Shut up, Malfoy," said Cris quietly. Hagrid was looking downcast and Cris wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success.**

**"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so — so yeh've got yer books an'… an'… now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…"**

**He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.**

**"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him —"**

**"Shut up, Malfoy," Cris repeated. "He's only flustered because your being a prat."**

**"Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you —"**

"Is that a threat?" Padfoot asked raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"If it was than it was awful." Prongs said.

**"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.**

**Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Cris had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-coloured beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.**

**"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.**

**"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"**

"Well they are pretty but it depends on who you're asking." Cris said.

"Buckbeak however is really cool." Sirius said.

"Yes he is." Cris said.

**Cris could sort of see what Hagrid meant. Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the Hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy grey, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.**

**"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer…"**

**No one seemed to want to. Cris, Ron, and Hermione, however, approached the fence cautiously.**

"It always you three isn't it?" Prongs asked in a proud sort of way.

"Well they are Gryffindors." Draco said.

"Thank you Draco," the trio said.

**"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, **

"Hear that Malfoy, 'don't ever insult them.' Were you by any chance listening when he said this?" Ron asked. Draco blushed but didn't anything else.

**'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."**

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and Cris had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson. **

"Then they were." Moody said.

"What were they doing?" Kingsley asked.

"Something nasty," Hermione said.

**"Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt." **

"I know," Draco muttered.

"I don't think we want to know what he had planned." Robin said.

"It was pretty bad," Remus said glaring at the Slytherin.

**"Right — who wants ter go first?"**

**Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Cris, Ron, and Hermione had misgivings. The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.**

**"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.**

**"I'll do it," said Cris.**

**There was an intake of breath from behind her, and both Lavender and Parvati whispered, "Oooh, no, Cris, remember your tea leaves!" **

"Well maybe you should listen." Sirius said.

"You have officially lost it dad." Keiran said.

"Well it would make me feel better as her godfather." Sirius said.

"You're weird dad," Scarlett said.

"We've known that since forever." Remus said.

**Cris ignored them. She climbed over the paddock fence.**

**"Good girl, Cris!" roared Hagrid. "Right then — let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."**

**He untied one of the chains, pulled the grey Hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.**

**"Easy now, Cris," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink… Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…"**

**Cris' eyes immediately began to water, but she didn't shut them. Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Cris with one fierce orange eye. "Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Cris… now, bow." **

"Bad memories," Cris muttered.

"It'll be okay, don't worry about it. It'll be okay." George said.

"No, just wait until the fourth book; I don't think I can handle it." Cris said.

"We'll be there with you." Fred said.

"Okay, let's continue." Mrs. Weasley said. Cris nodded and continued.

**Cris didn't feel much like exposing the back of her neck to Buckbeak, but she did as she was told. She gave a short bow and then looked up.**

**The Hippogriff was still staring haughtily at her. It didn't move.**

**"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right — back away, now, Cris, easy does it —"**

**But then, to Cris' enormous surprise, the Hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow. **

"Good job," Charlie said.

"That just means that Buckbeak likes me." Cris said.

"True," Charlie said.

**"Well done, Cris!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right — yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"**

**Feeling that a better reward would have been to back away, **

"I probably would have thought the same." Hermione said.

"See I'm not alone." Cris said.

Some of the group rolled their eyes and she began reading again.

**Cris moved slowly toward the Hippogriff and reached out toward it. She patted the beak several times and the Hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.**

**The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed.**

**"Righ' then, Cris," said Hagrid. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!"**

**This was more than Cris had bargained for. She was used to a broomstick; but she wasn't sure a Hippogriff would be quite the same.**

**"Here yer go, jus' behind the wing joint," said Hagrid, lifting Cris up onto the Hippogriff. **

"It was okay." Cris said.

"I would have loved to have ridden on a hippogriff." Charlie said with jealousy in his eyes.

"Don't worry; I'll let you ride him sometime." Sirius said.

"You have him now?" Charlie asked.

"Yep," Sirius said.

**"Hey! Hey hey! Hagrid!" she said as he let go off her. **

**"an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that…"**

**Cris wasn't sure where to hold on; everything in front of her was covered with feathers. **

**'Hagrid I'm not so sure –'**

**"Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the Hippogriffs hindquarters.**

**Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Cris, she just had time to seize the Hippogriff around the neck before she was soaring upward. It was nothing like a broomstick, and Cris knew which one she preferred; the Hippogriff's wings beat uncomfortably on either side of her, catching her under her legs and making her feel she was about to be thrown off; the glossy feathers slipped under her fingers and she didn't dare get a stronger grip; instead of the smooth action of her Nimbus Two Thousand, she now felt herself rocking backward and forward as the hindquarters of the Hippogriff rose and fell with its wings.**

**Buckbeak flew her once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; this was the bit Cris had been dreading; she leaned back as the smooth neck lowered, feeling she was going to slip off over the beak, then felt a heavy thud as the four ill-assorted feet hit the ground. She just managed to hold on and push herself straight again. **

"Maybe I should take you horseback riding sometime." Hermione said.

"As long as they don't fly then I'm cool with that." Cris said.

"But I thought that you love flying mum." Al said staring at his mum in shock.

"I do but only if it is on a broom." Cris said.

**"Good work, Cris!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?"**

**Emboldened by Cris' success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees.**

**Ron and Hermione practiced on the chestnut, while Cris watched.**

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.**

**"This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Cris to, hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?" **

"Are you an idiot or something?" Charlie asked.

"Hagrid said clearly before Cris went in that they don't like being provoked." Bill said.

"I think he was just asking for trouble." Padfoot said.

"That and ruin Hagrid's first class." Moony said.

**It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high pitched scream **

"I forgot that happened." Neville said.

"He screamed like a little girl." Cris said.

"I bet that would have been hilarious if it hadn't been for the fact that he was hurt." Sirius said.

**and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.**

**"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!" **

"How dramatic," Prongs said.

"What a drama king," Padfoot said.

**"Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, who had gone very white. "Someone help me — gotta get him outta here —"**

**Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. As they passed, Cris saw that there was a long, deep gash on Malfoy's arm; blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle.**

**Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid.**

**"They should sack him straight away!" said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears. **

"I really don't like her." Draco said.

"I don't think anyone does." Cris said.

"Does she marry in the future?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, but I don't remember who." James said.

"I think it's someone you know though, someone named Nott, I think." Al said.

"Theo?" Draco asked shocked.

"Maybe, I don't know." Lily J said.

**"It was Malfoy's fault!" snapped Dean Thomas. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly.**

**They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.**

**"I'm going to see if he's okay!" said Pansy, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase. The Slytherins, still muttering about Hagrid, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room; Cris, Ron, and Hermione proceeded upstairs to Gryffindor Tower.**

**"You think he'll be all right?" said Hermione nervously.**

**"Course he will. Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second," said Cris, who had had far worse injuries mended magically by the nurse. **

"I still can't believe that you milked that injury for all it's worth." Cris said.

"I know; I can't believe I did it either." Draco said.

**"That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?" said Ron, looking worried. "Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him…"**

**They were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinnertime, hoping to see Hagrid, but he wasn't there.**

**"They wouldn't fire him, would they?" said Hermione anxiously, not touching her steak-and-kidney pudding.**

**"They'd better not," said Ron, who wasn't eating either. **

"Wow, another thing that happens; Ron isn't eating." Fred said shocked.

"That's crazy." Bill said.

**Cris was watching the Slytherin table. A large group including Crabbe and Goyle was huddled together, deep in conversation. Cris was sure they were cooking up their own version of how Malfoy had been injured.**

**"Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first day back," said Ron gloomily.**

**They went up to the crowded Gryffindor common room after dinner and tried to do the homework Professor McGonagall had given them, but all three of them kept breaking off and glancing out of the tower window.**

**"There's a light on in Hagrid's window," Cris said suddenly.**

**Ron looked at his watch.**

**"If we hurried, we could go down and see him. It's still quite early…" **

"You three shouldn't be doing that." McGonagall said.

"We were worried, how could we not he is our friend." Cris said.

"I understand that but couldn't you have waited until morning?" McGonagall asked.

"No," the trio said.

"You three are remarkable friends." Remus said with a smile.

**"I don't know," Hermione said slowly, and Cris saw Hermione glance at her.**

**"I'm allowed to walk across the grounds," she said pointedly. "Sirius Black hasn't got past the Dementors yet, has he?" **

"Actually I had," Sirius said.

"Where were you hiding?" Remus asked shocked.

"The forest and the shack mostly." Sirius said.

"And we had no idea." McGonagall said with a smile.

**So they put their things away and headed out of the portrait hole, glad to meet nobody on their way to the front doors, as they weren't entirely sure they were supposed to be out.**

**The grass was still wet and looked almost black in the twilight. When they reached Hagrid's hut, they knocked, and a voice growled, "C'min."**

**Hagrid was sitting in his shirtsleeves at his scrubbed wooden table; his boarhound, Fang, had his head in Hagrid's lap. One look told them that Hagrid had been drinking a lot; there was a pewter tankard almost as big as a bucket in front of him, and he seemed to be having difficulty getting them into focus. **

"Oh Hagrid," Charlie, and the marauders said.

"He always been a pretty heavy drinker when he does drink." Sirius said shaking his head fondly.

**"'Spect it's a record," he said thickly, when he recognized them.**

"Somehow I don't think he fully recognized them." Remus said.

"He didn't until Mia made took him outside." Cris said.

"I don't want to know what she did." Kingsley said.

**"Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before."**

**"You haven't been fired, Hagrid!" gasped Hermione.**

**"Not yet," said Hagrid miserably, taking a huge gulp of whatever was in the tankard. "But's only a matter o' time, I'n't, after Malfoy…"**

**"How is he?" said Ron as they all sat down. "It wasn't serious, was it?"**

**"Madam Pomfrey fixed him best she could," said Hagrid dully, "but he's sayin' it's still agony… covered in bandages… moanin'…" **

"You've got to be kidding, Pomfrey can heal anything." Padfoot said.

"She could have healed that cut in no time." Prongs said.

"We know; he was just being a git." Ron said.

**"He's faking it," said Cris at once. "Madam Pomfrey can mend anything. She regrew half my bones last year. Trust Malfoy to milk it for all it's worth."**

**"School gov'nors have bin told, o' course," said Hagrid miserably. "They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left Hippogriffs fer later… one flobberworms or summat… Jus' thought it'd make a good firs' lesson's all my fault…"**

**"It's all Malfoy's fault, Hagrid!" said Hermione earnestly.**

**"We're witnesses," said Cris. "You said Hippogriffs attack if you insult them. It's Malfoy's problem that he wasn't listening. We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened."**

**"Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid, we'll back you up," said Ron.**

**Tears leaked out of the crinkled corners of Hagrid's beetle-black eyes. He grabbed both Cris and Ron and pulled them into a bone-breaking hug. **

"You have to learn to dodge." Charlie said with a chuckle.

"We know, but we didn't know then." Cris said.

"You should have seen him when James and Lily J were born, Hagrid was bawling because you named them after your parents." Keiran said.

"I bet he was super happy." Mrs. Weasley said.

"He was," Keiran said.

**"I think you've had enough to drink, Hagrid," said Hermione firmly. She took the tankard from the table and went outside to empty it.**

**"Ah, maybe she's right," said Hagrid, letting go of Cris and Ron, who both staggered away, rubbing their ribs. Hagrid heaved himself out of his chair and followed Hermione unsteadily outside. They heard a loud splash.**

**"What's he done?" said Cris nervously as Hermione came back in with the empty tankard.**

**"Stuck his head in the water barrel," said Hermione, putting the tankard away.**

**Hagrid came back, his long hair and beard sopping wet, wiping the water out of his eyes.**

**"That's better," he said, shaking his head like a dog and drenching them all. "Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really —"**

**Hagrid stopped dead, staring at Cris as though he'd only just realized she was there.**

**"WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" he roared, **

"He gave us a bloody heart attack." Ron said.

"I bet he did." Sirius chuckled.

**so suddenly that they jumped a foot in the air.**

**"YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, CRIS! AN, YOU TWO! LETTIN' HER!"**

**Hagrid strode over to Cris, grabbed her arm, and pulled her to the door. **

"He's only doing that because he cared." Remus said.

"I know; it was just a little overwhelming." Cris said.

"I bet it was; that gave you even more clues." Bill said.

"I don't get the information until about Christmas I think it was." Cris said.

"And how did you find that out?" Robin asked.

"Later," Cris said.

**"C'mon!" Hagrid said angrily. "I'm takin' yer all back up ter school an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!" **

"Oh Hagrid, he's so sweet." Ginny said.

"He's a fantastic friend." Padfoot said.

"Well that's the chapter, Trouble, you're next." Cris said handing the book to George with a smile on her face. George took one look at the chapter title and smiled broadly.


	49. Chapter 7: The Boggart in the Wardrobe

"**Chapter 7: The Boggart in the Wardrobe," **George read.

"Yeah, it's Professor Moony's class!" Prongs exclaimed.

"If it's anything like Robin's class then it should be good." James said.

"I'm sure it's great. Remember what mum said, he was the one that taught mum to do Patronus'." Lily J said.

"When do you teach Cris?" Padfoot asked.

"When she asked me to." Remus said.

"But that could be anytime!" Prongs whined.

"Be quiet and let George read." Lily said.

**Malfoy didn't reappear in classes until late on Thursday morning, **

"There was absolutely no need for that." Lily said glaring at Draco.

"I know; I was so stupid." Draco said.

"It was completely uncalled for." Tonks said.

**when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions. He swaggered into the dungeon; his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting, in Cris' opinion, as though he were the heroic survivor of some dreadful battle. **

"Now that is over dramatic. All it was a scratch from a provoked attack from a creature. Now if you had only listened in the first place you wouldn't have been in that situation to begin with." Charlie ranted.

"Don't mind him he is just in love with animals." Bill said.

"Well now at least." Victoire said to her father.

"I still can't believe that he gets married when he said his true love was dragons." Bill said.

"Maybe you'll get to meet Percy and maybe he'll bring Rose and Alice with him." James said.

"And maybe Scorpius, I don't think Alek and Ana will come but they might." Al said.

"How old are Alek and Ana?" Gwen asked perking up at the mention of her children.

"They're six, Rose and Scorp are 11 and Alice is 9." Teddy said.

"Then they shouldn't come." Mrs. Weasley said.

"That reminds me, since you're here who is in charge back home?" Lily J asked.

"Dom, Jas and Xander are there." Al said.

"Good," Keiran said.

"But won't everyone notice that you guys are missing?" Tonks asked.

"Well not really, the younger kids are at home but everyone 9 and up are at Grimmauld just chilling and doing homework." Teddy said.

"Alright, can I continue?" George asked. Everyone nodded and they continued.

**"How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?"**

**"Yeah," said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace. But Cris saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away.**

**"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly.**

**Cris and Ron scowled at each other; Snape wouldn't have said 'settle down' if they'd walked in late, he'd have given them detention. **

"If that isn't favoritism than I don't know what is." Charlie said.

"We are going to be having a talk about this after the reading Severus." Dumbledore said. Snape looked down so George continued.

**But Malfoy had always been able to get away with anything in Snape's classes; Snape was head of Slytherin House, and generally favoured his own students above all others**

**They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Malfoy set up his cauldron right next to Cris and Ron, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table.**

**"Sir," Malfoy called, "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm —" **

"And now he is going to make the two of you do it isn't he?" Padfoot asked.

"Really, nobody would have guessed." Moony said sarcastically.

**"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape without looking up.**

**Ron went brick red.**

**"There's nothing wrong with your arm," he hissed at Malfoy.**

**Malfoy smirked across the table.**

**"Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots." **

"Oh I'll cut something but it won't be the roots." Sirius growled. Draco gulped and nervously sat back hopefully to hide him from view.

**Ron seized his knife, pulled Malfoy's roots toward him, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all different sizes. **

"Don't do that." Bill said groaning.

"I know, I should have realized." Ron said.

**"Professor," drawled Malfoy, "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."**

**Snape approached their table, stared down his hooked nose at the roots, then gave Ron an unpleasant smile from beneath his long, greasy black hair.**

**"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley."**

**"But, sir —!"**

**Ron had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal pieces. **

"And now you're hard work will go to a filthy snake." Padfoot said.

"You get used to it." Ron grumbled.

"Which totally sucks." Cris said.

"I bet," Prongs said.

**"Now," said Snape in his most dangerous voice.**

**Ron shoved his own beautifully cut roots across the table at Malfoy, then took up the knife again.**

**"And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," said Malfoy, his voice full of malicious laughter. **

"This is utterly ridiculous." Tonks said.

"It'll be okay mum, he straightens out in a few years but he does." Teddy said.

"Good," Tonks said.

**"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," said Snape, giving Cris the look of loathing he always reserved just for her.**

**Cris took Malfoy's shrivelfig as Ron began trying to repair the damage to the roots he now had to use. Cris skinned the shrivelfig as fast as she could and flung it back across the table at Malfoy without speaking. Malfoy was smirking more broadly than ever.**

**"Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" he asked them quietly. **

"And now he's trying to goad you." Remus said.

"He does that a lot." Cris said.

"Great we get to see more egging on." Lily said.

**"None of your business," said Ron jerkily, without looking up.**

**"I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer," said Malfoy in a tone of mock sorrow. "Father's not very happy about my injury —"**

**"Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury," snarled Ron. **

"We'll help with that." The twins, Charlie, Padfoot, Prongs, James, Al, Keiran and Teddy said.

**"– he's complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this" — he gave a huge, fake sigh — "who knows if my arm'll ever be the same again?"**

**"So that's why you're putting it on," said Cris, accidentally beheading a dead caterpillar because her hand was shaking in anger, "To try to get Hagrid fired." **

"Remind me to never get Cris mad when she has a sharp object in her hand." George whispered to his twin.

"Yeah, I'd rather not have something cut off." Fred said.

"If you don't be quiet then I will cut something off." Cris said.

"Yes Bambi," they said while their brothers and sister chuckled in amusement.

**"Well," said Malfoy, lowering his voice to a whisper, "partly, Potter. But there are other benefits too. Weasley, slice my caterpillars for me."**

**A few cauldrons away, Neville was in trouble. Neville regularly went to pieces in Potions lessons; it was his worst subject, and his great fear of Professor Snape made things ten times worse.**

**His potion, which was supposed to be a bright, acid green, had turned —**

**"Orange, Longbottom," said Snape, ladling some up and allowing to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see.**

**"Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one cat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?" **

"Try actually helping and not bullying him. That may actually work." Lily said.

"Yeah, have you ever thought of that Snape?" Prongs asked.

**Neville was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears.**

**"Please, sir," said Hermione, "please, I could help Neville put it right —"**

**"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly, **

"She wasn't asking to show-off Severus, she was just offering to help, like any good student should." McGonagall said.

"I seem to remember you helping me when I needed it, what happened to you?" Lily asked.

"People change," Snape said.

"That is obvious." Lily snapped.

Nobody else said anything as they were seething so George went on.

**and Hermione went as pink as Neville. "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."**

**Snape moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear.**

**"Help me!" he moaned to Hermione. **

"Please tell me that you helped." Moony said.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Hermione asked.

"I'm very glad to have them as my friends." Neville said.

"That's what friends are for." Robin said.

**"Hey, Cris," said Seamus Finnigan, leaning over to borrow Cris' brass scales, "have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning — they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted." **

"Why did you let yourself be sighted?" Robin asked.

"Had to let me be sighted, it was a part of my plan." Sirius said.

"Well it was a good plan." Remus said. The past marauders gapped at Remus.

"Now that's first," Lily said.

"I'd never thought that I would have lived to see the day that Moony would approve one of Padfoot's plans." Prongs said.

"Well now you have, James." Remus said with a smile.

**"Where?" said Cris and Ron quickly. On the other side of the table, Malfoy looked up, listening closely.**

**"Not too far from here," said Seamus, who looked excited. "It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone." **

"I didn't mean to panic you." Sirius said.

"Don't worry about it Siri, we were all fascinated about the first Azkaban escapee." Cris said.

"I can understand that." Sirius said with a smile.

"You were bloody insane for doing this though." Remus said.

"I know, but I saw no other option, I had to get to Hogwarts." Sirius said.

**"Not too far from here…" Ron repeated, looking significantly at Cris. He turned around and saw Malfoy watching closely. "What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?"**

**But Malfoy's eyes were shining malevolently, and they were fixed on Cris.**

"Again with that, do you have a crush on Cris or something?" Bill asked.

"I should hope not, I have a thing for red heads." Cris said.

"Good, because I have a thing for blondes." Draco said.

"Good," Cris said.

"Otherwise you would," Fred said.

"Have to talk with us." George said.

"And I don't think you want that." They said together.

**He leaned across the table.**

**"Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?"**

**"Yeah, that's right," said Cris offhandedly, not being bothered to deal with Malfoy right now.**

**Malfoy's thin mouth was curving in a mean smile.**

**"Of course, if it was me," he said quietly, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good little Gryffindor; I'd be out there looking for him." **

"Mr. Malfoy! How dare you egg her on like that when someone we believed to be after to kill was out there." McGonagall said.

"But he wasn't trying to kill her." Draco said.

"At the time we didn't know that at the time." McGonagall said.

"It was completely stupid to say to someone who is known for their recklessness." Remus said.

"I'm not that reckless, am I?" Cris asked.

"You are a little, but enough that we have to watch you closely." Remus said. Cris huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

**"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" said Ron roughly.**

**"Don't you know, Potter?" breathed Malfoy, his pale eyes narrowed.**

**"Know what?"**

**Malfoy let out a low, sneering laugh. **

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Tonks asked.

"If you are you are doing a very good job of it." Charlie said.

"I would love to see what either of those three do to you." Robin said.

"It was pretty good." Cris and Ron said. Hermione blushed and everyone was now curious as to what happened.

**"Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck," he said. "Want to leave it to the Dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."**

**"What are you talking about?" said Cris angrily, but at that moment Snape called, "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's…"**

**Crabbe and Goyle laughed openly, watching Neville sweat as he stirred his potion feverishly. Hermione was muttering instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth, so that Snape wouldn't see. **

"You are really a good friend." Lily said.

"I didn't even see it." Snape said.

"We're just sneaky like that." Hermione said.

"It's been useful over the years." Cris said.

**Cris and Ron packed away their unused ingredients and went to wash their hands and ladles in the stone basin in the corner.**

**"What did Malfoy mean?" Cris muttered to Ron as she stuck her hands under the icy jet that poured from the gargoyle's mouth "Why would I want revenge on Black? He hasn't done anything to me — yet."**

**"He's making it up," said Ron savagely. "He's trying to make you do something stupid…" **

"I didn't know, otherwise I probably would have told you." Ron said.

"Would you really?" Cris asked.

"More than likely." Ron said.

"Did the two of you know?" Cris asked the twins.

"No," George said.

"If we did," Fred said.

"We wouldn't have." George said.

"Helped you this year." They said together.

"Helped her with what?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I think I know." Remus said.

"Can you tell us?" Prongs asked.

"If it is what I think it is than you know as well." Remus said.

"That makes no sense." Padfoot said.

"Yes it does, but let George continue." Moony said.

**The end of the lesson in sight, Snape strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron.**

**"Everyone gather 'round," said Snape, his black eyes glittering, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned." **

"If it was poisoned, would have administered the antidote, right." McGonagall said.

"Of course," Snape snapped out.

"Good," McGonagall said.

**The Gryffindors watched fearfully. The Slytherins looked excited. Snape picked up Trevor the toad in his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Neville's potion, which was now green. He trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat.**

**There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped; then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm.**

"Thank god for Hermione." Robin said.

"No kidding." Neville said.

**The Gryffindors burst into applause. Snape, looking sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown.**

**"Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, which wiped the smiles from every face. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed." **

"That was totally uncalled for, even though you had told them not to help." McGonagall said.

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione climbed the steps to the entrance hall. Cris was still thinking about what Malfoy had said, while Ron was seething about Snape.**

**"Five points from Gryffindor because the potion was all right! Why didn't you lie, Hermione? You should've said Neville did it all by himself!"**

**Hermione didn't answer. Ron looked around.**

**"Where is she?"**

**Cris turned too. They were at the top of the steps now, watching the rest of the class pass them, heading for the Great Hall and lunch.**

**"She was right behind us," said Ron, frowning. **

"What the heck." Padfoot said.

"What is going on?" Moony asked.

"You'll find out at the end." Remus said with smile.

"No fair," Prongs said.

**Malfoy passed them, walking between Crabbe and Goyle. He smirked at Cris and disappeared.**

**"There she is," said Cris.**

**Hermione was panting slightly, hurrying up the stairs; one hand clutched her bag, the other seemed to be tucking something down the front of her robes.**

**"How did you do that?" said Ron.**

**"What?" said Hermione, joining them.**

**"One minute you were right behind us, the next moment, you were back at the bottom of the stairs again."**

**"What?" Hermione looked slightly confused. "Oh — I had to go back for something. Oh no —"**

**A seam had split on Hermione's bag. Cris wasn't surprised; she could see that it was crammed with at least a dozen large and heavy books. **

"Why are you carrying around all those?" Padfoot asked.

"Because I was taking a bunch of classes." Hermione said.

"But some of them were at the same time as others." Prongs said.

"I managed." Hermione said.

"With some major exhaustion." Cris pointed out.

**"Why are you carrying all these around with you?" Ron asked her.**

**"You know how many subjects I'm taking," said Hermione breathlessly. "Couldn't hold these for me, could you?"**

**"But —" Ron was turning over the books she had handed him, looking at the covers. "You haven't got any of these subjects today. It's only Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon."**

**"Oh yes," said Hermione vaguely, but she packed all the books back into her bag just the same.**

**"I hope there's something good for lunch, I'm starving," she added, **

"Hey," George said.

"That's Ron's line." Fred said.

"I know, but I was starving." Hermione said.

**and she marched off toward the Great Hall.**

**"D'you get the feeling Hermione's not telling us something?" Ron asked Cris who nodded. **

"Wow, I can't keep anything from you two can I?" Hermione asked.

"Nope," Cris and Ron said.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Hermione said.

"You can't keep anything from the nosiest people in school." Fred said.

"They will do anything to find something out." George said.

**Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived at his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. They all sat down, took out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals. **

"Well, I did but I also had a good night's sleep." Remus said.

"That always good after a full moon." Padfoot said.

"Yep," Remus said.

**"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags? Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."**

**A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts class before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a cageful of pixies to class and set them loose. **

"Don't worry, Professor Moony won't do anything that stupid." Prongs said.

"It was a very fun lesson." Neville said.

"I bet, I can't wait." Padfoot said literally bouncing in his city.

**"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."**

**Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.**

**Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.**

**"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin —" **

"He's still singing it after all these years." Moony said.

"Who taught it to him anyway?" Cris asked. Remus and Moony turned to glare at Sirius and Padfoot who were whistling innocently.

"Why am I not surprised." Cris said with a chuckle.

**Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling.**

**"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."**

**Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students and, indeed, Peeves. However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry. **

"He's still like that." James said.

"Good, he wouldn't be him if he didn't do things like that." Fred said.

**Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.**

**"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."**

**He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves.**

**With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves' left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing. **

"That's cool for a Professor." Tonks said.

"Yep, he was one of our coolest teachers." Cris said.

"Who's yours?" Sirius asked the future kids.

"Well it's a tie between Uncle Neville and Aunt Robin." Teddy said.

"Same," said the rest of the future kids.

**"Cool, sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.**

**"Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"**

**They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.**

**"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.**

**The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. **

"Good grief, what are you going to do now?" Kingsley asked.

"Being his usual evil self." Ron said.

**As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."**

**Neville went scarlet. Cris glared at Snape; it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers. She went to comment**

Everyone glared at him and he just sneered right back.

**but then she noticed Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows.**

**"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."**

"And you did indeed." Remus said.

"Thanks," Neville said going almost as red as Ginny's hair.

**Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap. Ha! Cris thought. **

**"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. **

"And only you and Ron would know that." Sirius said with a smile. The two kind of grinned at each other sheepishly as George continued reading.

**As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.**

**"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there."**

**Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively. **

"As long as your fear isn't anything too bad then you'd be alright, besides there's a teacher in the room." Lily J said.

"Very true Miss Potter-Weasley." Dumbledore said with a smile.

**"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. **

"You are not going to tell them that one are you?" Lily asked.

"Which one would that be?" Remus asked with smile.

"You know which one." Lily said with a glare.

"He is isn't he?" Prongs asked.

"I think he is James." Lily said.

**This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.**

**"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?"**

**Hermione put up her hand.**

**"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."**

**"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. **

"So far a lot better than the others." Bill said.

"I should hope so." Remus said.

"You have been our best so far." Cris said. Everyone who had him as a teacher nodded in agreement. Remus blushed and Tonks was thinking that he was really cute.

**"So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.**

**"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Cris?"**

**Trying to answer a question with Hermione next to her, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, was very off-putting, Cris knew the answer and debated telling a half right answer but something about Lupin made her want to try hard. **

"Good, maybe we should Remus teach again." McGonagall said.

"That would be awesome!" the Trio, Neville, Ginny and Draco said.

"See, you got the support even though they know what you are." Dumbledore said.

**So she decided to go for struggling but right. **

"Well, at least she is improving." Sirius said.

"That's a good thing." Lily said.

**"Er — because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"**

**"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed. **

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Hermione said.

"It's no problem." Cris said with a smile.

**"It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake — **

"God, you did." Prongs said.

"So who's afraid of what?" Cris asked in anticipation.

"Lils is afraid of the corpse and Prongsie is afraid of the slug." Padfoot said with a laugh.

"I can't believe you told that to a bunch of third years." Prongs groaned.

"It's a good teaching story though." Lily said. The kids started to laugh and George started to read.

**tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening. **

"It was for me." Prongs said glaring at Remus.

"It was for everyone else." Sirius said with a laugh.

**'The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.**

**"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… riddikulus!"**

**"Riddikulus!" said the class together.**

**"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."**

**The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.**

**"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"**

**Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out. **

The kids from the future and present started to chuckle and the teachers tried to hide their smirks aside from Snape.

"What was it?" Prongs asked.

"Was it something really frightening?" Padfoot asked.

"Depends on the person, I guess." Neville said.

"This should be good then." Padfoot said.

**"I didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully.**

**Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape." **

"This should be good." Padfoot said rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Everyone else was trying hard not to laugh. Some going red and Cris going blue. Fred and George pounded on her back and she started to breathe again but still trying very hard not to laugh.

**Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. **

**"Professor Snape," he chuckled, "yes, frightens us all." **

**Professor Lupin, expression turned thoughtful.**

**"Professor Snape… hmmm… Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?" **

"You didn't." Robin said.

"I/he did." Remus and Neville said. The marauders had a gleeful look in their eyes so George continued.

**"Er — yes," said Neville nervously. "But — I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."**

**"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder; could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?" **

"Oh Moony you are a genius." Sirius said hugging Remus.

"Thank you my dear friend." Remus said.

**"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And you will raise your wand — thus — and cry 'Riddikulus' — and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag." **

Everyone was now laughing so hard that it took a long time for everyone to calm down before George continued reading.

**There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.**

**"If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…"**

**The room went quiet. Cris thought… What scared her most in the world?**

**Her first thought was Lord Voldemort — a Voldemort returned to full strength. But before she had even started to plan a possible counterattack on a Boggart-Voldemort, a horrible image came floating to the surface of her mind… **

"Is there something funny that you could do to make Voldemort funny?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Cris said.

"But what is it that you are afraid of?" Prongs asked.

"We'll find out James." Lily said. Prongs nodded solemnly and let George continue.

**A rotting, glistening hand, slithering back beneath a black cloak… a long, rattling breath from an unseen mouth… then a cold so penetrating it felt like drowning…**

**Cris shivered, then looked around, hoping no one had noticed. Many people had their eyes shut tight. Ron was muttering to himself, "Give it roller skates." Cris was sure she knew what that was about. Ron's greatest fear was spiders.**

**"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin.**

**Cris felt a lurch of fear. She wasn't ready. How could you make a Dementor less frightening? But she didn't want to ask for more time; everyone else was nodding and rolling up their sleeves. **

"That is a good question, how do you make a Dementor less frightening?" James asked.

"I don't think there is a way." Remus said.

"There has to be though." Lily J said.

"And mum should have asked for a little more time." James said.

"That too." Al said.

"I do remember Aunt Cris putting a bright pink tutu and pink robes." Victoire said.

"Only Cris could think of something like that to put on a Dementor." Sirius said with a laugh.

**"Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward… Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot —"**

**They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.**

**"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One — two — three —now!"**

**A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.**

**Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.**

**"R — r — riddikulus! " squeaked Neville.**

**There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag. **

"Man, I wished I could have seen that." Sirius laughed.

"I wished I could have as well." Prongs and Padfoot said laughing as well.

"Me too!" cried the rest of the room besides the ones that were there to see it.

**There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"**

**Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising —**

**"Riddikulus!" cried Parvati.**

**A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.**

**"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin.**

**Seamus darted past Parvati.**

**Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face — a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Cris' head stand on end — "Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus.**

**The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.**

**Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then —crack!- became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before —crack! — becoming a single, bloody eyeball.**

**"It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"**

**Dean hurried forward.**

**Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.**

**"Riddikulus!" yelled Dean.**

**There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.**

**"Excellent! Ron, you next!"**

**Ron leapt forward.**

**Crack!**

**Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, Cris thought Ron had frozen. Then —**

**"Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs had been given roller skates and it was now sliding around the floor; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Cris feet. She raised her wand, ready, but —**

**"Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward. Crack! **

"Why didn't you let her face it?" Prongs asked.

"I thought that Voldemort would be her boggart." Remus said.

"Well that is a good reason." Padfoot said.

"That would have terrified the living hell out of us." Neville said.

"I'm glad that it wasn't then." Cris said.

**The legless spider had vanished. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!" almost lazily.**

**Crack!**

**"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" said Lupin as the Boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.**

**"Riddikulus!" he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the Boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.**

**"Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone… Let me see… five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart — ten for Neville because he did it twice… and five each to Hermione and Cris."**

**"But I didn't do anything," said Cris.**

**"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Cris," Lupin said lightly. **

"So that's why you asked, you didn't want her to feel left out so you asked her so she wouldn't have to face the boggart." Tonks said.

"I do my best." Remus said.

**"Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me… to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."**

**Talking excitedly, the class left the staffroom. Cris, however, wasn't feeling cheerful. Professor Lupin had deliberately stopped her from tackling the Boggart. Why? Was it because he'd seen Cris collapse on the train, and thought she wasn't up to much? Had he thought Cris would pass out again?**

"If I had known it was something else I might have let you deal with it." Remus said.

"But now she is going to broad over it until you explain it to her." Hermione said.

"And she did." Ron said. Cris glared at him and George continued with a chuckle.

**But no one else seemed to have noticed anything.**

**"Did you see me take that banshee?" shouted Seamus.**

**"And the hand!" said Dean, waving his own around.**

**"And Snape in that hat!"**

"It was the talk about the castle for at least a month." Fred said with a laugh.

"I can imagine." Padfoot said.

"That's what happens when you have a prankster as a Professor." Prongs said.

"And I hope you have more, it livens up the place." Sirius said.

**"And my mummy!"**

**"I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls?" said Lavender thoughtfully.**

"That's what they thought?" Remus asked. The present kids nodded and Remus smiled.

**"That was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" said Ron excitedly as they made their way back to the classroom to get their bags.**

**"He seems like a very good teacher," said Hermione approvingly.**

**"But I wish I could have had a turn with the Boggart —"**

**"What would it have been for you?" said Ron, sniggering. "A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?" **

The kids chuckled slightly while Hermione blushed slightly at that.

"Well that the chapter. Here ya go James." George said handing the book to his son.

"This should be a good one." James said with one of the mischievous grin that everyone was familiar with.

"You know, I've always wondered what a red-headed me would look like, now I know." Prongs said. Grandfather and grandson shared a smile before James started to read the chapter.


	50. Chapter 8: Flight of the Fat Lady

"**Chapter 8: Flight of the Fat Lady," **James read.

Sirius blushed and Cris and Remus laughed.

"What did you do Sirius?" Robin asked.

"I lost my temper." Sirius said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Remus asked.

**In no time at all, Defense Against the Dark Arts had become most people's favorite class. Only Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins had anything bad to say about Professor Lupin. **

Everyone turned to glare at Draco and he raised his arms in defense.

"I was just playing it up. I had to make it look like that my father was running my life." Draco said.

"Maybe you do have Gryffindor in you." Cris said.

"No, not even an once." Draco said with a smile.

**"Look at the state of his robes," Malfoy would say in a loud whisper as Professor Lupin passed. "He dresses like our old house elf." **

"You know, that wasn't entirely my fault." Remus said.

"No, it was Greyback's." Cris said.

"Exactly, you didn't choose to be a werewolf." Tonks said. Remus looked over at Tonks in her bright pink hair and smiled at her.

**But no one else cared that Professor Lupin's robes were patched and frayed. His next few lessons were just as interesting as the first. After Boggarts, they studied Red Caps, nasty little goblin-like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost. From Red Caps they moved on to Kappas, creepy, water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds. **

"It seems like you guys are having fun in that class." Bill said.

"It was very fun, but wait until you see what the final exam was." Cris said.

"I think that was probably the only time that I enjoyed finals." Ron said.

"Whatever you did, I can't wait to see it." Sirius said.

**Cris only wished she was as happy with some of her other classes. Worst of all was Potions. Snape was in a particularly vindictive mood these days, and no one was in any doubt why. The story of the Boggart assuming Snape's shape, and the way that Neville had dressed it in his grandmother's clothes, had travelled through the school like wildfire. Snape didn't seem to find it funny. His eyes flashed menacingly at the very mention of Professor Lupin's name, **

"Good grief, all Remus was trying to do is make a boggart you less terrifying. It's not his fault that your feelings were hurt." Robin said.

"Nicely said Robin." Sirius said.

**and he was bullying Neville worse than ever.**

**Cris was also growing to dread the hours she spent in Professor Trelawney's stifling tower room, deciphering lopsided shapes and symbols, trying to ignore the way Professor Trelawney's enormous eyes filled with tears every time she looked at her. She couldn't like Professor Trelawney, even though she was treated with respect bordering on reverence by many of the class. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown had taken to haunting Professor Trelawney's tower room at lunch times, and always returned with annoyingly superior looks on their faces, as though they knew things the others didn't. They had also started using hushed voices whenever they spoke to Cris, as though she were on her deathbed. **

"That was so annoying." Cris said.

"I bet it was," Lily said.

"No doubt about that." Prongs said.

**Nobody really liked Care of Magical Creatures, which, after the action-packed first class, had become extremely dull. Hagrid seemed to have lost his confidence. They were now spending lesson after lesson learning how to look after flobberworms, which had to be some of the most boring creatures in existence. **

"They are." Charlie said.

"That sucks that you have to study the boring creatures after all that fiasco." Sirius said sadly.

"I know, though last year was pretty exciting." Ron said.

"Now I really can't wait." Padfoot said.

**"Why would anyone bother looking after them?" said Ron, after yet another hour of poking shredded lettuce down the flobberworms' throats. **

"How boring," Padfoot said.

"And it's all Malfoy's fault." Prongs said glaring over at the blonde. Draco cringed away from the glare; it was similar to Cris' as well.

**At the start of October, however, Cris had something else to occupy her, something so enjoyable it more than made up for her unsatisfactory classes. **

"Woohoo! Quidditch!" Prongs and Padfoot exclaimed. Everyone who loved Quidditch shouted in excitement as well which made Hermione roll her eyes.

**The Quidditch season was approaching, and Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor team, called a meeting on Thursday evening to discuss tactics for the new season. **

Cris paled for a moment.

"Pup, what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"No one has told Oliver about the ban yet have they?" Cris asked. The twins paled along with her.

"What ban?" asked the future kids.

"We haven't told you?" Cris and the twins asked.

"No you haven't told us a lot of things from mum's fifth and dad and papa's seventh year." James said.

"After a fight with Draco; George, Fred and I were banned from Quidditch by Umbridge." Cris said.

"That sucks!" the kids said.

"I know," the twins and Cris said.

"But I don't think Oliver knows," Fred said.

"We haven't gotten any howlers yet so that's a good thing." George said.

**There were seven people on a Quidditch team: three Chasers, whose job it was to score goals by putting the Quaffle (a red, soccer-sized ball) through one of the fifty-foot-high hoops at each end of the field; two Beaters, who were equipped with heavy bats to repel the Bludgers (two heavy black balls that zoomed around trying to attack the players); a Keeper, who defended the goal posts, and the Seeker, who had the hardest job of all, that of catching the Golden Snitch, a tiny, winged, walnut-sized ball, whose capture ended the game and earned the Seeker's team an extra one hundred and fifty points.**

**Oliver Wood was a burly seventeen-year-old, now in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. There was a quiet sort of desperation in his voice as he addressed his six fellow team members in the chilly locker rooms on the edge of the darkening Quidditch field.**

**"This is our last chance —my last chance — to win the Quidditch Cup," he told them, striding up and down in front of them. "I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it. **

"So he is literally going to torment all of you about this isn't he?" Kingsley asked.

"Yep," Cris and the twins said because they were the only ones in the room who were on the team when he was Captain.

**"Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now. Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world — injuries — then the tournament getting called off last year." Wood swallowed, as though the memory still brought a lump to his throat. "But we also know we've got the best — ruddy — team — in — the — school," he said, punching a fist into his other hand, the old manic glint back in his eye. **

"He was good about doing that too," Ron said.

"Yeah, we rarely got the chance to see you this year." Hermione said.

"I know, but it was worth it." Cri said.

"That it was," the twins said smiling in memory of it.

**"We've got three superb Chasers."**

**Wood pointed at Alicia Spinner, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell.**

**"We've got two unbeatable Beaters."**

**"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said Fred and George Weasley together, pretending to blush. **

The twins bowed as did James and Lily J.

"Do you two play?" Cris asked.

"Yes, James and I are beaters and Al is a seeker." Lily J said.

"Connor likes to play as Chaser, we don't know about Ryker yet, you're still teaching him how to fly." Al said.

"Cris is teaching him how to fly while pregnant?" Mrs. Weasley and Lily asked.

"No, Papa and mum take turns while Dad watches the shop." James said.

"That reminds us, who do Teddy and Keiran play for?" Padfoot asked.

"Wimbourne Wasps," Keiran said.

"Sweet," Padfoot and Prongs said.

**"And we've got a Seeker who has never failed to win us a match!" Wood rumbled, glaring at Cris with a kind of furious pride. "And me," he added as an afterthought.**

**"We think you're very good too, Oliver," said George.**

**"Cracking Keeper," said Fred.**

**"The point is," Wood went on, resuming his pacing, "the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Cris joined the team,**

**I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing…"**

**Wood spoke so dejectedly that even Fred and George looked sympathetic.**

"Now that is something I've never really seen before." Bill said.

"We do our best." Fred said.

"And sometimes even more." George said.

**"Oliver, this year's our year," said Fred.**

**"We'll do it, Oliver!" said Angelina.**

**"Definitely," said Cris.**

**Full of determination, the team started training sessions, three evenings a week. **

"That's not too bad." Sirius said.

"At least not like this git." Padfoot said pointing at Prongs.

"Or this one." Teddy said pointing at Keiran.

"And yet we've won since I was Captain after Green left." Keiran said.

"Who's Green?" Sirius asked.

"Noah Green, he's a muggleborn that was very good at the game." Keiran said.

"That's different but amazing." Robin said.

"Yep," Teddy and Keiran said.

**The weather was getting colder and wetter, the nights darker, but no amount of mud, wind, or rain could tarnish Cris' wonderful vision of finally winning the huge, silver Quidditch Cup.**

**Cris returned to the Gryffindor common room one evening after training, cold and stiff but pleased with the way practice had gone, to find the room buzzing excitedly.**

**"What's happened?" she asked Ron and Hermione, who were sitting in two of the best chairs by the fireside and completing some star charts for Astronomy.**

**"First Hogsmeade weekend," said Ron,**

"That totally ruined my mood." Cris said.

"I'm sorry about that." Ron said.

"Don't be, I still had a good time on my own." Cris said.

**pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board. "End of October. Halloween."**

**"Excellent," said Fred, who had followed Cris through the portrait hole. "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets." **

"You could do without them." Mrs. Weasley said with a huff.

"Molly, it is his money, he can do with it as he will." Mr. Weasley said.

"I know," Mrs. Weasley said.

**Cris threw herself into a chair beside Ron, her high spirits ebbing away. Hermione seemed to read her mind.**

**"Cris, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," she said. "They're bound to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already."**

**"Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Cris. The next one might not be for ages —"**

**"Ron!" said Hermione. "Cris' supposed to stay in school —"**

**"She can't be the only third year left behind," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall, go on, Cris —" **

"She won't let you go," Sirius said.

"No I won't, I knew all about you're sneakiness in school and I didn't have any doubt in my mind that you would be somewhere near the village." McGonagall said.

**"Yeah, I think I will," said Cris, making up her mind.**

**Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but at that moment Crookshanks leapt lightly onto her lap. A large, dead spider was dangling from his mouth. **

"Now that is disgusting." Scarlett said.

"Do you not like spiders?" Robin asked her daughter.

"Depends really. But I'm not too fond of them." Scarlett said.

"Are you sure that you're not mine?" Ron asked with mock seriousness.

"Of course not, I have my dad's eyes and look like my mum." Scarlett said.

"I should hope that we're related." Keiran said.

"Ha-ha, you cause as much trouble as me KJ." Scarlett said.

"KJ?" Sirius asked.

"Yep, I've called him that for as long as I could remember." Scarlett said.

**"Does he have to eat that in front of us?" said Ron, scowling.**

**"Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" said Hermione.**

**Crookshanks; slowly chewed up the spider, his yellow eyes fixed insolently on Ron. **

"He doesn't really like you at the moment does he?" Padfoot asked.

"He does now." Ron said.

"That's good," Lily J said.

**"Just keep him over there, that's all," said Ron irritably, turning back to his star chart. "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag."**

**Cris yawned. She really wanted to go to bed, but she still had her own star chart to complete. She pulled her bag toward her, took out parchment, ink, and quill, and started work.**

**"You can copy mine, if you like," said Ron, labeling his last star with a flourish and shoving the chart toward Cris.**

**Hermione, who disapproved of copying, pursed her lips but didn't say anything. Crookshanks was still staring unblinkingly at Ron, flicking the end of his bushy tail. Then, without warning, he pounced.**

**"OY!" Ron roared, seizing his bag as Crookshanks sank four sets of claws deep inside it and began tearing ferociously. **

"He's going after the rat." Sirius said.

"What is the obsession with that rat anyway?" Prongs asked.

"You'll towards the end dad, can you wait until then?" Cris asked.

"I guess," Prongs whined.

**"GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"**

**Ron tried to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but Crookshanks clung on, spitting and slashing.**

**"Ron, don't hurt him!" squealed Hermione; the whole common room was watching; Ron whirled the bag around, Crookshanks still clinging to it, and Scabbers came flying out of the top —**

**"CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron yelled as Crookshanks freed himself from the remnants of the bag, sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified Scabbers. **

"Good Crookshanks." Ron said with a snarl.

"Why are you so terrible to Scabbers?" Percy snapped.

"Because he wasn't what you thought he was." Cris snapped back at him her hair turning a dark pink. Percy looked confused as did the ones who didn't know the story.

**George Weasley made a lunge for Crookshanks but missed; Scabbers streaked through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old chest of drawers. Crookshanks skidded to a halt, crouched low on his bandy legs, and started making furious swipes beneath it with his front paw.**

**Ron and Hermione hurried over; Hermione grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and heaved him away; Ron threw himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by the tail.**

**"Look at him!" he said furiously to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her. "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"**

**"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" said Hermione, her voice shaking. "All cats chase rats, Ron!"**

**"There's something funny about that animal!" said Ron, who was trying to persuade a frantically wiggling Scabbers back into his pocket. "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!" **

"He is a very smart cat then." Lily said.

"He's part kneazle." Hermione and Cris said.

"So he could since that something wasn't right about the rat." Remus said.

"What about the rat?" everyone asked (besides the ones who know).

"Later," the trio, Remus and Sirius said.

**"Oh, what rubbish," said Hermione impatiently. "Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else d'you think —"**

**"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" said Ron, ignoring the people around him, who were starting to giggle. "And Scabbers was here first, and he's ill!" **

"And I take back everything I said about that rat." Ron said.

"Good, because Crookshanks knew what was going on." Cris said.

"And we had no idea." Hermione said.

**Ron marched through the common room and out of sight up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.**

**Before Cris could go up to try and talk to him, Lavender whisked her off to sit with a group of girls, Parvati had grabbed Hermione. **

"Alright, what's going on?" Prongs asked.

"Revenge!" Cris said laughing.

"Oh no," Hermione and Ginny moaned.

"Now I'm really curious, mini James, keep reading." Sirius said. James nodded and continued.

**"Isn't Professor Lupin gorgeous?" Lavender squealed. **

"Oh dear sweet Merlin," Sirius laughed out.

"Fan girls!" Prongs exclaimed laughing.

"Please tell me that you weren't one of the Cris." Moony begged. Remus and Teddy spit out their drinks.

"No," Cris said laughing as well.

**The girls around nodded dreamily. Cris soon noticed nearly every girl in the whole tower had come to join in! **

Remus and Moony blushed brighter as the whole room besides Hermione, Ginny and Luna blushed brightly.

"I think they want a detention Moony." Prongs said wagging his eyebrows. Remus and Moony started sputtering again.

**The boys had trudged upstairs to stay out of the way. **

"I couldn't escape," Cris said.

"Poor you," Ron said sniggering.

**"I can't believe it," said Katie Bell excitedly, "someone who knows what they're doing and has the looks to match!" **

"I can't believe this was going on." Remus said his face red with embarrassment.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't know?" Sirius asked his eyes sparkling with amusement. Remus shook his head and James continued reading with a smile on his face.

**Every girl nodded in approval of these words, except for Cris. Lavender noticed. **

**"Come on, Cris don't deny it! He is the fittest teacher we've ever had!" **

"Please, please, please tell me you didn't say anything." Remus said going a little green.

"No, that would be kind of weird. You are my uncle in all but blood." Cris said.

"Good, that would have been bad." Moony said.

**she said "Hermione back me up!" Lavender turned to Hermione, who had gone pink. **

**"He is rather nice" said Hermione timidly. **

**"That's not what you said in the dorm, you said –" **

"Oh dear God, what did you say?" Sirius asked.

"Something I will not be repeating anytime soon." Hermione said blushing brightly that rivaled that of the Weasley's.

**"Cris!" said Hermione quickly "What do you think then?" every girl looked at Cris waiting for what them seemed the obvious answer. **

**"Sorry guys" she said "I don't see it." **

"Thank Merlin, I know you said that you didn't but I'm just relieved to actually hear it." Remus said.

"Plus it would have been just a little bit awkward to say the least." Moony said.

"As I said before I have a thing for red heads." Cris said smiling lovingly at the twins. She kissed them and James decided to continue reading.

**"****Oh Cris don't go all **_**boy**_** on us!" **

"How many times is that used on you?" Tonks asked with a smile.

"Both sides use it." Cris said with a sigh.

"You should see her in the morning with her hair." Neville chuckled.

"Hey, I would like to see you try and have long hair and try and decide what the hell to do with it." Cris said.

"Nah, I'll keep my hair this length." Neville said.

"Good, you won't look good with long hair." Ginny said kissing his cheek. This made her brothers glare at him.

**said Parvati "He is really hot!" **

Remus' smile faltered and he groaned.

"Please find a way to get out of there." Remus said.

"Don't worry, I escape soon enough." Cris said.

**"I'm serious, there is something... I dunno... familiar about him, I can't explain it, but I don't see him like that," this was all true of course; Cris didn't feel remotely attracted to Professor Lupin, **

"Good that would have made James want to kill me." Remus said.

"Damn right I would have." Prongs said.

**but she did feel something towards him. **

"And what is this something?" Sirius asked.

"Like he's important, from my past, a distant memory." Cris said.

"Really?" Remus asked

"Yep," Cris said.

**It just wasn't what everyone else was. She was surprised to see Hermione giggling to Ginny about this... then again she did like Lockhart last year. **

"Now that is something I would rather not be compared to." Remus said.

"Sorry Uncle Remmy," Cris said with smile.

**"Cris!" said Angelina "From one team member to another you can't lie to me! It's an unwritten rule."**

**"I'm not!" said Cris indignantly, they all looked at her. She rolled her eyes. **

**"If I tell you he's fit, even if I don't mean it? Will you leave me alone?" **

"Ah, resulting to surrender huh?" Sirius said with a laugh.

"I would like you to face them if you think that you can handle it." Cris said raising an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge young Potter?" Padfoot asked.

"In fact it is." Cris said.

"Oh dear, he's going to take it now." Moony said.

"I accept your challenge, and I will tell you about it at a later date." Padfoot said.

"You know if this succeeds I'm going to think that you are out of your mind when you tell me this." Cris said.

"She's got you there Pads." Moony laughed.

"the she is just going to have to take my word for it." Padfoot said.

"Pads, this is my daughter we're talking about, and I don't think she will take your word for it." Prongs said.

"This is true." Padfoot mumbled.

**they all nodded. **

**"Fine" she said, there was a silence. **

**"Go on then," said Ginny. **

"Let's see if she can get out of this." Sirius said.

"I think she does and then will go and hang with the boys." Robin said.

"You really think that?" Sirius asked.

"Yep," Robin said.

**Cris shot her a look and sighed. **

**"Lupin is very nice, can I go now?" Trying to stop her anger from showing, before they could tell her she needed to say something more girly or squeal. **

"We wouldn't have asked that," Hermione said.

"But what about the other girls?" Cris asked.

"They probably would have." Ginny said.

"My point exactly," Cris said.

**She bolted for the boy's dorm where she came across Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville talking they all looked up and grinned. **

"And now they are going to torture you, aren't they?" Tonks asked.

"Just a bit." Cris said glaring at her two dorm mates.

**"What were they talking about?" asked Dean grinning. **

**"Lupin," she said "I've just escaped." **

"And now they are going to pester you." Charlie said with a smile.

"Yes," Cris said grimacing.

**"So does every girl like him?" asked Seamus **

**"Except me, I think," **

**"Come on I don't believe that!" said Ron teasing, "When we went into the train compartment all you did was stare at him." **

"That's just because I triggered a memory." Remus said.

"Yep, and it was very weird to me at first. Then you told me the truth." Cris said with a smile.

**"He looks familiar to me!" she said hotly, her face burning. "It's like I know him! Now, if you idiots don't mind I'm going to bed, before I end up becoming a murderer of four third years!" **

"Would you really?" James asked his mother.

"Probably not, but I would probably try and throw some pretty nasty hexes at them." Cris said. Neville and Ron paled somewhat, they knew what she was capable of.

**Cris stormed to her bed shut her curtain with more force than necessary and quickly took her skirt off so they couldn't barge in on her. Ignoring their half-hearted apologies through the curtains, Cris went to sleep. **

**Cris could tell she was sitting on the floor, on a carpet, but it didn't seem right. She seemed smaller... she couldn't feel her hair on her back. She opened her eyes and looked around; she was in a house that she didn't recognize. Cris stood up, but found she needed support from the table which she barely cleared to take one step. **

"What in the world?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Don't ask me, I could barely remember any of my dreams." Cris said.

**"Look, James she's walking!" cried a man with dark hair, she smiled at him and took a shaky step towards him. **

"Oh sweet Merlin, this is when you were nearly a year old." Remus said completely shocked.

"But that's impossible." Percy said.

"Clearly it isn't as we are reading about it now." Bill said.

**"Pafoo!" she gurgled. The man laughed picking her up and blowing a raspberry on her round stomach.**

**"Clever Crisy!" he said, she gurgled again, he threw her in the air. **

**"What have I told you about throwing my daughter in the air!" the woman with red head, hissed. With a jolt Cris recognized her mother. The man next to her with round glasses was her father! He was trying not to look amused at her and the dark haired man who she didn't yet know.**

"You didn't recognize me at all?" Sirius asked a little hurt.

"You looked very different than the pictures I did see of you." Cris said.

"That's alright, I was just messing." Sirius said with a smile.

**"Easy Padfoot," said her father, and then he sighed, looking sad. "You sure you can't make her birthday, come on it's her first." **

"I remember this," Robin said.

"All I wanted was to stay." Sirius said.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" Padfoot asked.

"Why can't Padfoot come to her first birthday?" Prongs asked.

"Exactly, we always promised that we would always spend our birthdays together, and that includes our kids." Padfoot said.

"It was a war; we had to make exceptions and sacrifices." Sirius said.

"Well that sucks." The past marauders said.

**"Sorry, I can't, Dumbledore's got Order **

"I told you not to talk about this stuff in front of the young ones!" Moody exclaimed.

"How were we supposed to know that she would remember it almost twelve years later in a dream?" Remus asked.

"True, we never anticipated the power of memory." Dumbledore said.

**stuff for me to do. Trust me; I'd rather be here with my little princess." He cooed tickling her. Her father sent him a look.**

**"Ok! Ok, our little princess, I know she's mine." He said smiling.**

**"Well," said the man with light-brown hair, who she realized was a younger professor Lupin, and next to him a woman that looked just like Lupin,**

"I bet that came as a shock." Sirius said.

"Yeah, just a little bit." Cris said with a smile.

**he was less lined, more youthful. "We've got to go; the spy had news for us all." He said, the dark haired man passed her to her mother. **

**"See you pup!" he said kissing her on the cheek, he did the same to her mum and hugged her dad. **

**"You sure you have to go, Remus?" asked James, looking miserable. **

**"Sorry James," he sighed, he smiled at Cris, "See you next week cub!" he cooed. "It's someone's first birthday! We'll leave you to put her to bed, come on, let's go before she screams the place down, Sirius." The dark haired man laughed throwing his head back. **

"**Good luck Lils; be good for mummy and daddy, Crisy." The other woman said tickling her tummy. She followed the two out of the house.**

**Suddenly, Cris was in a bed with curtains drawn around her, sitting up gasping. **

"Nice awakening there, Bambi." Fred said.

"You should do that more often." George said snickering.

"I'd do that more often than I care to actually." Cris said.

**What had that been about? Why was Professor Lupin with her parents? Why was Sirius Black with her parents? Why had she been a baby? **

"You could have come to me if you wanted some answers." Remus said.

"It would have been very difficult to explain though." Cris said.

"Yeah, but you still could have told me when we had tea." Remus said.

"I know," Cris said blushing slightly.

**What had Lupin said, someone was going to be one next week? Was it her? Was that a memory? How could it be? She shook her head. The dream didn't make sense... but it did... she didn't know Lupin's first name... if it was actually Remus something was going on... Cris continued to ponder this, until her eyes dropped and she fell into an unpeaceful sleep.**

"How often does that happen?" Lily asked.

"More than I would like it too." Cris said.

"I'm sorry," Prongs said.

"It's not something to apologize for dad; I have bad dreams a lot." Cris said.

"We can contest to that." Neville and Ron said.

**When she woke the next day some of the finer details had slipped, **

"Now I can remember all of it." Cris said with a smile.

"So you couldn't really come to talk to me." Remus said.

"No, not really." Cris said.

**what had her father called Black? What had **_**she**_** called Black? **

**Ron was still in a bad mood with Hermione. He barely talked to her all through Herbology, even though he, Cris, and Hermione were working together on the same Puffapod. **

"Sorry Cris," Ron and Hermione said.

"Don't worry about it; I've come to realize that these two will fight until old age." Cris said.

"And they do, only now it worse because of the pregnancy hormones." Lily J said.

"Only now is that Uncle Ron doesn't really fight back when she's pregnant." James said.

"So little Ronnikins," George said.

"Gets some brains after all." Fred said.

"Oi!" Ron said. Hermione just smiled and laughed and kissed his cheek. Ron blushed brightly but didn't say anything else.

**"How's Scabbers?" Hermione asked timidly as they stripped fat pink pods from the plants and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail.**

**"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking," said Ron angrily, missing the pail and scattering beans over the greenhouse floor.**

**"Careful, Weasley, careful!" cried Professor Sprout as the beans burst into bloom before their very eyes.**

**They had Transfiguration next. Cris, who had resolved to ask Professor McGonagall after the lesson whether she could go into Hogsmeade with the rest, joined the line outside the class trying to decide how she was going to argue her case. She was distracted, however, by a disturbance at the front of the line. **

"You know, if I had known what she was dreading I most likely wouldn't have said anything." Hermione said.

"Hind sight is always 20-20 Mia." Cris said.

"Thanks Bolt." Mione said.

**Lavender Brown seemed to be crying. Parvati had her arm around her and was explaining something to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were looking very serious.**

**"What's the matter, Lavender?" said Hermione anxiously as she, Cris, and Ron went to join the group.**

**"She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."**

**"Oh," said Hermione, "I'm sorry, Lavender."**

**"I should have known!" said Lavender tragically. "You know what day it is?"**

**"Er —"**

**"The sixteenth of October! 'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!" **

"Oh dear god, she is letting what that fraud said go to her head." Robin said.

"And now we know what Mione said." Remus said.

"Yeah, not really one of my proudest moments." Hermione said.

**The whole class was gathered around Lavender now. Seamus shook his head seriously. Hermione hesitated; then she said, "You — you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?"**

**"Well, not necessarily by a fox," said Lavender, looking up at Hermione with streaming eyes, "but I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't I?"**

**"Oh," said Hermione. She paused again. Then —**

**"Was Binky an old rabbit?"**

**"N — no!" sobbed Lavender. "H — he was only a baby!"**

**Parvati tightened her arm around Lavender's shoulders.**

**"But then, why would you dread him dying?" said Hermione.**

**Parvati glared at her.**

**"Well, look at it logically," said Hermione, turning to the rest of the group. "I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today —" Lavender wailed loudly. "– and she can't have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock —"**

**"Don't mind Hermione, Lavender," said Ron loudly, "she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much." **

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"I know; it was because of that fight." Ron said.

"Don't worry; I forgave you a while back." Hermione said.

"Good," Mrs. Weasley said.

**Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door at that moment, which was perhaps lucky; Hermione and Ron were looking daggers at each other, **

"When are they not?" Cris asked.

"We aren't that bad are we?" Hermione asked.

"You fight almost as bad as Prongs and Lily when they were in school." Sirius said.

"You mean that they didn't always love each other?" Ron asked.

"No, not by a long shot." Lily said.

"We fought almost constantly," Prongs said.

"And yet, the two of you in up married." Remus said.

**and when they got into class, they seated themselves on either side of Cris and didn't talk to each other for the whole class.**

**Cris still hadn't decided what she was going to say to Professor McGonagall, but she didn't fail on purpose that lesson to try and get on her good side, **

"You know, it was very unusual." McGonagall said. "I should have realized."

**she and Hermione had both changed their mice into gloves at the same time. **

"You got my talent then." Prongs said.

"You should really use it more; you have a lot of talent." Lily said.

"It's not her fault though; let's blame those awful relatives of hers." Moony said.

**When the bell rang at the end of the lesson, she still wasn't sure what to say, but it was McGonagall who brought up the subject of Hogsmeade first.**

**"One moment, please!" she called as the class made to leave. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"**

**Neville put up his hand.**

**"Please, Professor, I — I think I've lost —" **

Neville looked down turning red slightly.

"It's okay Uncle Neville, it happens to everyone." Lily J said. Neville smiled gratefully at her and James continued reading.

**"Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall. "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."**

**"Ask her now," Ron hissed at Cris.**

**"Oh. but —" Hermione began.**

**"Go for it, Cris," said Ron stubbornly.**

**Cris waited for the rest of the class to disappear, then headed nervously for Professor McGonagall's desk.**

**"Yes, Potter?" Cris took a deep breath, she ran her hand through her hair. **

**"Professor, my aunt and uncle — er — forgot to sign my form," she said.**

**Professor McGonagall looked over her square spectacles at her but didn't say anything.**

**"So — er — d'you think it would be all right mean, will It be okay if I — if I go to Hogsmeade?" **

"She's not going to let you go." Prongs said.

"It was worth a shot." Cris said.

"What you need is something different." Padfoot said.

"And I got it." Cris said with a smile towards the twins. Padfoot and Prongs looked proud and sat back to let James continue.

**Professor McGonagall looked down and began shuffling papers on her desk. **

"It was the eyes, wasn't it?" Remus asked.

"What do you mean?" Cris asked.

"You know, you might do it subconsciously but when you really want something your eyes get wide and pleading." Remus said. McGonagall nodded in agreement and Cris looked bashful.

"I didn't mean too." Cris said.

"It's alright cub, we're just letting you know." Remus said.

**"I'm afraid not, Potter," she said. "You heard what I said. No form, no visiting the village. That's the rule."**

**"But — Professor, my aunt and uncle — you know, they're Muggles, they don't really understand about — about Hogwarts forms and stuff," Cris said, while Ron egged her on with vigorous nods. "If you said I could go —"**

**"But I don't say so," said Professor McGonagall, standing up and piling her papers neatly into a drawer. "The form clearly states that the parent or guardian must give permission." She turned to look at her, with an odd expression on her face. Was it pity? "I'm sorry, Potter, but that's my final word. You had better hurry, or you'll be late for your next lesson."**

**There was nothing to be done. Ron called Professor McGonagall a lot of names **

Ron blushed furiously and McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley were glaring at him.

**that greatly annoyed Hermione; Hermione assumed an 'all-for-the-best' expression that made Ron even angrier, and Cris had to endure everyone in the class talking loudly and happily about what they were going to do first, once they got into Hogsmeade.**

**"There's always the feast," said Ron, in an effort to cheer Cris up. "You know, the Halloween feast, in the evening.**

**"Yeah," said Cris gloomily, "great."**

**The Halloween feast was always good, but it would taste a lot better if she was coming to it after a day in Hogsmeade with everyone else. Nothing anyone said made her feel any better about being left behind. Dean Thomas, who was good with a quill, had offered to forge Uncle Vernon's signature on the form, but as Cris had already told Professor McGonagall he hadn't had it signed, that was no good. Ron halfheartedly suggested the Invisibility Cloak, but Hermione stamped on that one, reminding Ron what Dumbledore had told them about the Dementors being able to see through them. Percy had what were possibly the least helpful words of comfort. **

"Great, what did he say to you?" Bill asked annoyed at his younger brother.

"Something that just made me feel worse." Cris said.

**"They make a fuss about Hogsmeade, but I assure you, Cristal, it's not all it's cracked up to be," he said seriously. "All right, the sweetshop's rather good, and Zonko's Joke Shop's frankly dangerous, and yes, the Shrieking Shack's always worth a visit, but really, Cristal, apart from that, you're not missing anything." **

"Percy! For someone who was raised in the Muggle world seeing Hogsmeade means everything to them." Charlie said.

"I kind of forgot that she was Muggle-raised." Percy said.

"How could you forget, every time I mention something about magic she sits there to drink it all in." Ron said.

"We both do." Hermione said.

**On Halloween morning, Cris awoke with the rest and went down to breakfast, feeling thoroughly depressed, though doing her best to act normally.**

**"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes," said Hermione, looking desperately sorry for her. **

"You know, that kind of made me want to make you laugh but I didn't know what to say." Cris said.

"We'll teach you." The twins said. Cris smiled at them and the teachers sort of groaned.

**"Yeah, loads," said Ron. He and Hermione had finally forgotten their squabble about Crookshanks in the face of Cris' difficulties. **

"How often does that happen?" Sirius asked.

"More often than you think." Cris said.

"Just how many times are you in danger?" Lily asked.

"More times than I can count." Cris said. Lily whimpered and grabbed James' hand in a death grip.

"It'll be all right Lils," Prongs said.

**"Don't worry about me," said Cris, in what she hoped was at, offhand voice, **

"No it wasn't, you didn't do a very good job." Hermione said.

"A girl can hope." Cris said. Hermione rolled her eyes at her and Cris smiled.

**"I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time."**

**She accompanied them to the entrance hall, where Filch, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face, and making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn't be going.**

**"Staying here, Potter?" shouted Malfoy, who was standing in line with Crabbe and Goyle. "Scared of passing the Dementors?" **

"No, I can take them." Cris said.

"And now I know the truth." Draco said.

"It isn't all that grand is it?" Cris asked.

"No not really, just remind me to never get you that pissed." Draco said.

"But where's the fun in that?" Cris asked.

"Are they still like this in the future?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Victoire said.

"It's pretty funny too." Scarlett said.

**Cris ignored him and made her solitary way up the marble staircase, through the deserted corridors, and back to Gryffindor Tower.**

**"Password?" said the Fat Lady, jerking out of a doze.**

**"Fortuna Major," said Cris listlessly.**

**The portrait swung open and she climbed through the hole into the common room. It was full of chattering first-and second-years, and a few older students, who had obviously visited Hogsmeade so often the novelty had worn off. **

"How is that even possible?" Padfoot asked.

"I don't know," Prongs said.

"Or they were doing their homework." Moony said.

Padfoot and Prongs looked at each other and said, "Nah,"

**"Cris! Cris! Hi, Cris!"**

**It was Colin Creevey, a second year who was deeply in awe of Cris and never missed an opportunity to speak to her. **

"Which can be very annoying." Cris said.

"I get that." Lily said.

**"Aren't you going to Hogsmeade, Cris? Why not? Hey —" Colin looked eagerly around at his friends — "you can come and sit with us, if you like, Cris!"**

**"Er — no, thanks, Colin," said Cris, who wasn't in the mood to have a lot of people staring avidly at the scar on her forehead. "I — I've got to go to the library, got to get some work done."**

**After that, she had no choice but to turn right around and head back out of the portrait hole again.**

**"What was the point of waking me up?" the Fat Lady called grumpily after her as she walked away.**

**Cris wandered dispiritedly toward the library, but halfway there she changed her mind; she didn't feel like working. She turned around and came face-to-face with Filch, who had obviously just seen off the last of the Hogsmeade visitors.**

**"What are you doing?" Filch snarled suspiciously.**

**"Nothing," said Cris truthfully.**

**"Nothing!" spat Filch, his jowls quivering unpleasantly. "A likely story! Sneaking around on your own — why aren't you in Hogsmeade buying Stink Pellets and Belch Powder and Whizzing Worms like the rest of your nasty little friends?"**

**Cris shrugged.**

**"Well, get back to your common room where you belong!" snapped Filch, **

"That's Filch for you." Bill said.

"He's that way with everyone even though you are allowed to wander when there aren't any classes." Robin said.

**and he stood glaring until Cris had passed out of sight.**

**But Cris didn't go back to the common room; she climbed a staircase, thinking vaguely of visiting the Owlery to see Hedwig, and was walking along another corridor when a voice from inside one of the rooms said, "Cris?" **

"You were looking lonely." Remus said.

"I was, but I would have been okay by myself." Cris said.

"No, not on that day." Robin said.

"What do you mean?" Cris asked.

"You mean nobody has told you?" Sirius asked.

"Told me what?" Cris asked even more confused.

"Halloween is the day that your parents were killed." Mrs. Weasley said gently. Cris eyes went wide for a minute before closing them.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked.

"I'll be fine, James, please continue." Cris said. He nodded and continued.

**Cris doubled back to see who had spoken and met Professor Lupin, looking around his office door.**

**"What are you doing?" said Lupin, though in a very different voice from Filch. "Where are Ron and Hermione?" **

"He knows who her friends are already." Sirius said.

"Siri, it's October and I hardly go anywhere without them." Cris said.

"She has you there, Pads," Remus said.

**"Hogsmeade," said Cris, in a would-be casual voice.**

**"Ah," said Lupin. He considered Cris for a moment. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a Grindylow for our next lesson." **

"I knew that would get your attention." Remus said.

"How did you know?" Cris asked.

"I knew it would get James' attention I thought it might get yours as well." Remus said with a smile.

"Not cool, use the curiosity for your advantage." Cris said.

"It worked." Remus said.

**"A what?" said Cris.**

**She followed Lupin into his office. In the corner stood a very large tank of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers.**

**"Water demon," said Lupin, surveying the Grindylow thoughtfully. "We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the Kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."**

"I know, the lake has them." Cris said.

"How do you know?" Prongs asked.

"You know, I decided to go swimming." Cris said offhanded. She was trying not to think of the Tournament, and the same went for everyone who knew.

"I wish we thought of going swimming." Padfoot said.

"It's not that fun, I wouldn't recommend it." Cris said.

**The Grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner.**

**"****Cup of tea?" Lupin said, looking around for his kettle. "I was just thinking of making one."**

**"****All right," said Cris awkwardly, running her hand through her hair as it turned light green as she stared mesmerized at the tank. **

"You still haven't told her?" Lily asked.

"I didn't know how." Remus said.

"So when do you?" Sirius asked.

"Later," Cris said.

**Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout.**

**"Sit down," said Lupin, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid — but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?"**

**Cris looked at him. Lupin's eyes were twinkling. **

"Who told you?" Padfoot asked.

"Teachers talk." Remus said.

"Minnie!" the marauders said.

**"How did you know about that?" Cris asked.**

**"Professor McGonagall told me," said Lupin, passing Cris a chipped mug of tea. "You're not worried, are you?"**

**"No," said Cris.**

**She thought for a moment of telling Lupin about the dog she'd seen in Magnolia Crescent but decided not to.**

"Good, that probably would have given me a heart attack." Remus said.

"Wait, why?" Prongs asked.

"At the time, I thought he was a mass murderer going after Cris." Remus said.

"But you would know that I didn't do anything." Padfoot said.

"The evidence was against me," Sirius said sadly. That confused them even more but didn't say anything else knowing that they wouldn't say anything else.

**She didn't want Lupin to think she was a coward, especially since Lupin already seemed to think she couldn't cope with a Boggart.**

**Something of Cris' thoughts seemed to have shown on her face, because Lupin said, "Anything worrying you, Cris?" **

"I still don't know how you figured out that I was worrying about something." Cris said.

"Your eyes show your emotion, as well as your hair. As long as we know which color symbolizes what then we know how you're feeling." Remus said.

"Alright, but what about my eyes?" Cris asked.

"You may look like your dad but you show your emotions like your mum." Sirius said.

"Oh," Cris said with a smile.

**"No," Cris lied. She drank a bit of tea and watched the Grindylow brandishing a fist at her. "Yes," she said suddenly, putting her tea down on Lupin's desk. "You know that day we fought the Boggart?"**

"I had no idea where you were going with this." Remus said with a smile.

**"Yes," said Lupin slowly.**

**"Why didn't you let me fight it?" said Cris abruptly.**

**Lupin raised his eyebrows.**

"Wow, you shocked him." Prongs said.

"That doesn't happen often." Padfoot said.

"I do the impossible," Cris said with a smile.

"That you do." Sirius said.

**"I would have thought that was obvious, Cris," he said, sounding surprised.**

**Cris, who had expected Lupin to deny that he'd done any such thing, was taken aback.**

"I could see that at the time." Remus said with a chuckle.

"Darn you genetics!" Cris said with mock frustration. Everyone chuckled and James continued.

**"Why?" she said again.**

**"Well," said Lupin, frowning slightly, "I assumed that if the Boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort." **

"I really wasn't expecting you to say his name." Cris said sheepishly.

"It's alright Cris; I was never really scared to say his name." Remus said.

"None of us were except for Peter." Robin said.

"That should have told us something back then." Sirius grumbled. That confused the past group even further.

**Cris stared. Not only was this the last answer she'd expected, but Lupin had said Voldemort's name. The only person Cris had ever heard say the name aloud (apart from herself) was Professor Dumbledore.**

**"Clearly, I was wrong," said Lupin, still frowning at Cris. "But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic." **

"Ah, I would have put him into women's clothes." Cris said with a mock pout.

"That would have been something to see." Sirius said with a laugh.

**"I did think of Voldemort," said Cris honestly. "then I — I remembered those Dementors."**

**"I see," said Lupin thoughtfully. "Well, well… I'm impressed." He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Cris' face. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is — fear. Very wise, Cris."**

**Cris didn't know what to say to that, so she drank some more tea. **

"Can you take a compliment?" Lily asked.

"No," Hermione, Ron, the twins, Ginny, Neville and Luna said.

"Oh sweetie," Lily said.

**"So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the Boggart?" said Lupin shrewdly.**

**"Well… yeah," said Cris. She was suddenly feeling a lot happier. Until Cris suddenly remembered her dream from earlier in the month. The one with Lupin and Sirius Black in. Should see tell him?**

"You should have, and then I could have explained some of it to you." Remus said.

"It's a bit late now." Cris said.

"It was a very good memory, it was your first steps, and you took your own sweet time with it." Sirius said with a chuckle.

**Would he be mad if it was real, or think she was stupid if it wasn't? But she didn't just have the dream, when she saw him on the train he looked familiar and he had brought the wolf toy memory into her mind. She decided to go for it Lupin seemed like someone who wouldn't laugh not matter how silly the question may be. **

"You do give off that vibe." Ginny said.

"Glad that I could help." Remus said.

**"Professor Lupin, you know —"**

**She was interrupted by a knock on the door. **

"Of course you get interrupted." Tonks said.

"Come on, they were about to reconnect and you go and interrupt them." Bill said.

"Do you even know who interrupted us?" Cris asked amused.

"Well no, but I have a feeling that it's Snape." Bill said.

"Then you would be right." Cris said. They all turned to glare at Snape.

**"Come in," called Lupin.**

**The door opened, and in came Snape. He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight of Cris, his black eyes narrowing. **

"I wasn't going to harm her." Remus said narrowing his eyes at Snape.

"The wolf would want to protect her as well." Robin said.

"Definitely, you should have seen him with her when she was a baby." Sirius said.

"It was so adorable, and I bet he was the same with little Teddy over there." Robin said.

"Yeah," Teddy said remembering seeing the pictures his grandma showed him. They still haven't told anyone who has died and who lived.

**"Ah, Severus," said Lupin, smiling. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"**

**Snape set down the smoking goblet, his eyes wandering between Cris and Lupin.**

**"I was just showing Cris my Grindylow," said Lupin pleasantly, pointing at the tank.**

**"Fascinating," said Snape, without looking at it. "You should drink that directly, Lupin."**

**"Yes, Yes, I will," said Lupin.**

**"I made an entire cauldronful," Snape continued. "If you need more." **

"Are you trying to make her curious?" Sirius asked.

"She doesn't need my help with that." Snape said.

"Well it sure seems to me that you did a good job with that." Prongs said.

**"I should probably have some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus."**

**"Not at all," said Snape, but there was a look in his eye Cris didn't like. He backed out of the room, unsmiling and watchful.**

**Cris looked curiously at the goblet; it had a similar texture to bubbled mud only it was silver like unicorn blood. It looked a lot like wolfsbane...**

"You already figured it out, just by seeing the potion?" Remus asked surprised.

"Yeah," Cris said sheepishly.

"I hadn't yet." Hermione said.

"You didn't see the potion." Cris said with a soothing smile.

"Then why do you suck at potions?" Snape asked shocked.

"I may suck at it but that doesn't mean that it doesn't interest me." Cris said.

"Very wise, Potter." McGonagall said.

"And you still asked me to help you." Remus said.

"I know, I just didn't care, you don't seem the dangerous type for me." Cris said.

"That's because you aren't dangerous." Robin said.

**She glanced up at Lupin who was smiling at her.**

**"Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me," he said. "I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex." He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. "Pity sugar makes it useless," he added, taking a sip and shuddering.**

**"Why —?" Cris began. Lupin looked at her and answered the unfinished question.**

**"I've been feeling a bit off-color," he said. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it." **

**Yep wolfsbane, she thought. **

"Very impressive sweetie," Lily said with a smile.

"So I basically told you without telling you." Remus said.

"Sort of," Cris said.

**She had read a lot on magical creatures she found them fascinating. However even as a small child werewolves had been a big fascination, she from the age of five knew when every full moon was. She never understood why people hated them. They were cursed and most of the time completely harmless, **

"Thank you! Exactly my point." Tonks exclaimed. Remus was about to say something but James continued reading.

**with wolfsbane even more so, so why was people afraid of them? She would class being a werewolf as an incurable illness. **

"It does seem like that, you didn't ask for it to happen, it just happens." Lily said.

"Exactly," Robin said smacking her brother for being an idiot.

**Professor Lupin took another sip.**

**"Sir, did you say sugar made it powerless?" she asked trying not to sound too curious. **

"You failed," Remus said with a chuckle.

**"Unfortunately." said Lupin, as he took another gulp of potion then he drained the goblet and pulled a face.**

**"Disgusting," he said. "Well, Cris, I'd better get back to work. See you at the feast later."**

**"Right," said Cris, putting down her empty teacup. **

**The empty goblet was still smoking, that was defiantly wolfsbane. She decided not to tell Lupin she knew not wanting to upset him. **

"You wouldn't have upset me; I would have been very impressed." Remus said.

**"Hope that it helps sir," she said. "Especially if it tastes as foul as it looks." She heard Lupin chuckle as she closed the door behind her. **

Several people chuckled at that.

"Nice response, Bambi." Fred said through the chuckle.

**"There you go," said Ron. "We got as much as we could carry."**

**A shower of brilliantly coloured sweets fell into Cris' lap. It was dusk, and Ron and Hermione had just turned up in the common room, pink-faced from the cold wind and looking as though they'd had the time of their lives.**

**"Thanks," said Cris, picking up a packet of tiny black Pepper Imps. "What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?"**

**By the sound of it — everywhere. Dervish and Banges, the wizarding equipment shop, Zonko's Joke Shop, into the Three Broomsticks for foaming mugs of hot butterbeer, and many places besides.**

**"The post office, Cris! About two hundred owls, all sitting on shelves, all color-coded depending on how fast you want your letter to get there!"**

**"Honeydukes has got a new kind of fudge; they were giving out free samples, there's a bit, look —"**

**"We think we saw an ogre, honestly, they get all sorts at the Three Broomsticks —"**

"So even though Cris couldn't go you two still had fun." Charlie said.

"At least they came back with stuff for you." Bill said. "This git didn't bring any back for me when I was sick and stuck in the hospital wing." Bill said pointing at Charlie. Charlie chuckled sheepishly.

"I did, but Tonks tripped and I fell over her and the stuff fell into the lake." Charlie said.

"I remember that." Tonks said with a laugh.

**"Wish we could have brought you some butterbeer, really warms you up —"**

**"What did you do?" said Hermione, looking anxious. "Did you get any work done?"**

**"No," said Cris. "Lupin made me a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in, with some potion to help Lupin feel better, he feels a bit ill."**

**Ron's mouth fell open.**

**"Lupin drank it?" he gasped. "Is he mad?"**

**Hermione checked her watch.**

**"We'd better go down, you know, the feast'll be starting in five minutes." They hurried through the portrait hole and into the crowd, still discussing Snape.**

**"But if he — you know —" Hermione dropped her voice, glancing nervously around, "if he was trying to — to poison Lupin — he wouldn't have done it in front of Cris."**

"True, that would have been really stupid." Lily said.

"And Snape isn't stupid." Moony said.

**"Yeah, maybe," said Cris as they reached the entrance hall and crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant water snakes.**

**The food was delicious; even Hermione and Ron, who were full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, managed second helpings of everything.**

**Cris kept glancing at the staff table. Professor Lupin looked cheerful and as well as he ever did; he was talking animatedly to tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. Cris moved her eyes along the table, to the place where Snape sat. Was she imagining it, or were Snape's eyes flickering toward Lupin more often than was natural? **

"Now that's not suspicious at all." Padfoot scoffed.

**The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a re-enactment of his own botched beheading.**

**It had been such a pleasant evening that Cris' good mood couldn't even be spoiled by Malfoy, who shouted through the crowd as they all left the hall, "The Dementors send their love, Potter!" **

"Now that's really childish." Tonks said.

"Well, it is Malfoy." Sirius said to his cousin.

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students. **

"What in the world?" Prongs asked. Sirius was looking a little guilty.

"You gave us a bloody heart attack, Pads." Remus said.

"What did I do?" Padfoot asked.

"Something I'm not too proud off. I lost my temper." Sirius said.

"That's not a good thing Sirius." Prongs said.

"We know," said most of the room.

**"Why isn't anyone going in?" said Ron curiously.**

**Cris peered over the heads in front of him. The portrait seemed to be closed.**

**"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password — excuse me, I'm Head Boy —" **

"Well that's a good thing to do. At least that's one of the good things I've heard." Bill said.

"To be fair he was really good at it, he's just easily trusting of people in powerful positions like the ministers." Cris said.

"That's one way to put it." Charlie said.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"That you should listen to people who care about you more than to people who try and manipulate you." Cris said. Percy looked confused so James continued.

**And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."**

**People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe.**

**"What's going on?" said Ginny, who had just arrived.**

**A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Cris, Ron, and Hermione moved closer to see what the trouble was.**

**"Oh, my —" Hermione grabbed Cris' arm.**

"Well that just made your friends more protective." Robin said with a laugh.

"Yeah, just a bit." Cris said.

**The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely. Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him. **

"We were also looking for you." Remus said.

"I wasn't after her." Sirius said.

"We know that now." McGonagall said.

"You mean, I did that?" Padfoot asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said sheepishly.

**"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."**

**"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice.**

**It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.**

**"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves' grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. "Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing." he added unconvincingly. **

"He really is a menace." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, but it wouldn't be the same without Peeves around." Al said.

"True, I don't think that we could even picture Hogwarts without Peeves." Padfoot said.

**"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.**

**"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black." **

"That is very true." Robin said.

"Hey, is it pick on Sirius day?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," everyone said.

"Well it's your turn Al," James said. Al took the book and started the next chapter his smile falling from his face.


	51. Chapter 9: Grim Defeat

"**Chapter 9: Grim Defeat," **Al read.

"That doesn't sound good at all." Prongs said.

"No, it scared us." McGonagall said.

"I really don't want to know." Lily said.

**Professor Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, (Hermione and Ron clung to Cris the whole journey,) **

"What are we not allowed to worry?" Hermione asked.

"No you are just be warned; you'll probably end up with early greys like Sirius." Cris said.

"Wait!" Sirius exclaimed as he jumped up and raced from the room to the bathroom. Keiran and Scarlett were laughing so hard that they were clutching their stomachs.

"Not cool Cris." Sirius said. "And why are the two of you laughing?" he asked glaring at his two kids.

"Because you have more grey than black hair now." Teddy said smiling innocently up at his honorary uncle.

"My hair!" Sirius shrieked again.

"At least you aren't going bald." Lily J said.

"Who's going bald?" Sirius asked.

"Well grandpa, Uncle Bill, and Uncle Charlie." James said.

"No!" Bill and Charlie exclaimed grabbing their hair.

"Well the both of you will be in your forties in their time." Mr. Weasley said soothingly.

"But still," Bill said.

"That's too young." Charlie said.

**where they were joined ten minutes later by the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, who all looked extremely confused.**

**"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. **

Percy looked proud here as well and his siblings looked over at him.

"At least that's a good thing that you kept you cool." Remus said.

"Yes, it always good to keep your cool in those type of situations." Kingsley said.

"Speaking of which, whose head boy and girl in your time?" Sirius asked.

"Victoire and a guy named Keith Higgs." Teddy said.

"Are there any Prefects?" Remus asked.

"Well Teddy was, and at the moment Haley is with Cason MacDougal for Gryffindor." Lily J said.

"Lee's daughter," Fred said.

"A prefect," George said.

"That's impossible!" they said together.

"Well not really as Remus was a prefect and he was a prankster himself." Cris said.

**"Send word with one of the ghosts."**

**Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…"**

**One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.**

**"Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.**

**The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened.**

**"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking! **

"Like that's going to happen." Bill said.

"Come on Perce, nobody will be able to sleep after something like this." Charlie said.

"I could try." Percy said,

"But it will fail." Remus said.

**Lights out in ten minutes!" **

"At least you gave them some time." Tonks said.

"They're still going to probably be up all night." Charlie said.

**"C'mon," Ron said to Cris and Hermione; they seized three sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner.**

**"Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione whispered anxiously.**

**"Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," said Ron. **

**"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know," said Hermione as they climbed fully dressed into their sleeping bags and propped themselves on their elbows to talk. "The one night we weren't in the tower…"**

"That's the reason I picked that night. That way no one would have gotten in the way while they were all down at the feast." Sirius said.

"Wait, what am I after?" Padfoot asked.

"The rat," Sirius said.

"Scabbers? Why did you want Scabbers?" Percy asked completely confused.

"It'll explain if you can be patient." Cris said with a sweet smile.

**"****I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run," said Ron. "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here."**

**Hermione shuddered and grabbed Cris' arm. Cris thought if it comforted it her by holding her arm then she would let her do it at least while they were talking. **

"Were you even remotely worried about yourself?" Remus asked.

"Well not really, I felt that something was off about the whole situation. I knew that he would realize that it was Halloween thanks to all the decorations; if he was really after me he had most of the day to corner me. But he didn't so I knew that something was fishy." Cris said.

"That actually makes a lot of sense." Hermione said.

"Why are you so surprised?" Cris asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not, but I guess that thought never really occurred to anyone else." Hermione said.

"You know, thinking back we really didn't think this through very well." McGonagall said.

"We did the best that we could, now Mr. Potter-Weasley, please continue." Dumbledore said. Al nodded and continued reading.

**All around them, people were asking one another the same question: "How did he get in?"**

**"Maybe he knows how to Apparate," said a Ravenclaw a few feet away, "Just appear out of thin air, you know."**

"How is he in Ravenclaw?" Kingsley and Victoire asked.

"Don't ask me." Everyone besides the teacher said.

**"Disguised himself, probably," said a Hufflepuff fifth year. **

"That's closer." Sirius said.

"So you were going around as Padfoot." Remus said with a chuckle.

**"****He could've flown in," suggested Dean Thomas.**

**"****Honestly, am I the only person who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?" said Hermione crossly to Cris and Ron.**

**"****Probably," said Ron. "Why?"**

**"****Because the castle's protected by more than walls, you know," said Hermione. "There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just Apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those Dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the secret passages; they'll have them covered…"**

"Well not all the secret passages." Sirius said. McGonagall furrowed her eyebrows and Dumbledore chuckled merrily.

**"****The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"**

**The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars. What with that, and the whispering that still filled the hall, Cris felt as though she were sleeping outdoors in a light wind. **

"It was so peaceful despite everything that was going on." Cris said.

"And yet you won't take us camping." James said pouting.

"Why not?" Cris asked.

"Something to do with camping for almost a year during you is seventh year." Lily J said.

"Alright then," Cris said.

**Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the Hall to check that everything was quiet. Around three in the morning, when many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in. Cris watched him looking around for Percy, who had been prowling between the sleeping bags, telling people off for talking. **

Percy's blush was getting darker as his siblings were still snickering at him.

**Percy was only a short way away from Cris, Ron, and Hermione, who quickly pretended to be asleep as Dumbledore's footsteps drew nearer. **

"Of course she wasn't asleep," Snape sneered.

"It's not my fault that I was curious." Cris said.

"No, you just come by it naturally." Remus said with a laugh.

**"Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Percy in a whisper.**

**"No. All well here?"**

**"Everything under control, sir."**

**"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."**

**"And the Fat Lady, sir?"**

**"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her." **

"I'm sorry I lost my temper." Sirius said.

"Sirius, it's alright, we now know that you were after the rat." Remus said.

**Cris heard the door of the hall creak open again, and more footsteps.**

**"Headmaster?" It was Snape. Cris kept quite still, listening hard. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."**

**"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"**

**"All searched…"**

**"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."**

**"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape.**

**Cris raised her head very slightly off her arms to free her other ear.**

**"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."**

**Cris opened her eyes a fraction and squinted up to where they stood; Dumbledore's back was to her, but she could see Percy's face, rapt with attention, and Snape's profile, which looked angry. **

"Of course, he thinks I helped Sirius get in and out." Remus said.

"But you wouldn't because everyone thinks that he's a murderer even though he's innocent." Lily said.

"Exactly," Remus said.

**"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before — ah — the start of term?" said Snape, who was barely opening his lips, as though trying to block Percy out of the conversation.**

**"I do, Severus," said Dumbledore, and there was something like warning in his voice.**

**"It seems — almost impossible — that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed —"**

**"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply. "I must go down to the Dementors," said Dumbledore. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete."**

**"Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy.**

**"Oh yes," said Dumbledore coldly. "But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am Headmaster." **

"I wish they stayed there." Cris mumbled.

"We all do," Fred said rubbing her back.

"We're here now," George said grabbing her hand.

**Percy looked slightly abashed. Dumbledore left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Snape stood for a moment, watching the headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face; then he too left.**

**Cris glanced sideways at Ron and Hermione. Both of them had their eyes open too, reflecting the starry ceiling.**

**"What was all that about?" Ron mouthed.**

**The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder; Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub. **

"I didn't know that you can turn into a shrub, Padfoot." Prongs said with a laugh.

"That's the closest one I think we heard." Cris said.

"That's just sad," Robin said.

**The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat grey pony. **

"I'm so, so sorry." Sirius said.

"It's alright," George said.

"We forgive you," Fred said.

"Maybe," they said together.

**Nobody was very happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.**

"That's just crazy." Bill said.

"We know," said the current students.

**"He's a complete lunatic," said Seamus Finnigan angrily to Percy. "Can't we get anyone else?"**

**"None of the other pictures wanted the job," said Percy. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."**

**Sir Cadogan, however, was the least of Cris' worries. She was now being closely watched. Teachers found excuses to walk along corridors with her, **

"You noticed." McGonagall said.

"Well of course I did, it was kind of obvious, you all were talking to me. I remember that Professor Sprout was very ecstatic for her son and his wife about their baby girl." Cris said.

"Professor Sprout has a son?" Ron asked.

"And she's a grandmother." Cris said.

"She was very happy about that." McGonagall and Remus said.

**and Percy Weasley (acting, Cris suspected, on his mother's orders)**

"I was and yet here he is with us." Percy said.

"That's because he's innocent, besides look around you. We have two Aurors an ex Auror and Dumbledore. They have yet to attack him." Cris snapped. Percy was now looking confused looking at Tonks to Kingsley to Moody and to Dumbledore looking completely confused.

"All will be explained Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said.

**was tailing her everywhere like an extremely pompous guard dog. **

"That was so annoying as well. It was very obvious; he was waiting outside the bathrooms every time I went in." Cris said.

"You need to take notes on how to tail someone without them noticing little brother." Bill said.

**To cap it all, Professor McGonagall summoned Cris into her office, with such a somber expression on her face Cris thought someone must have died. **

"Sorry, that's just what it seemed though." Cris said.

**"****There's no point hiding it from you any longer, Potter," she said in a very serious voice. "I know this will come as a shock to you, but Sirius Black —"**

**"****I know he's after me," said Cris wearily. "I heard Ron's dad telling his mum. Mr. Weasley works for the Ministry of Magic."**

**Professor McGonagall seemed very taken aback. **

"Of course I was, you were completely calm about it." McGonagall said.

"Mum is always calm in these types of situations." Lily J said.

"That's a good thing." Moody said.

**She stared at Cris for a moment or two, then said, "I see! Well, in that case, Potter, you'll understand why I don't think it's a good idea for you to be practicing Quidditch **

"You didn't stop her did you?" Sirius asked really guiltily.

"No, Miss Potter has a way of talking out of things." McGonagall said with a smile.

"Just like her old man." Prongs said.

"That means you had her when you were a year old then." Padfoot said.

"You know what I mean." Prongs said.

"I know," Padfoot said with a grin.

**in the evenings. Out on the field with only your team members, it's very exposed, Potter —"**

**"We've got our first match on Saturday!" said Cris, outraged. "I've got to train, Professor!"**

**Professor McGonagall considered her intently. Cris knew she was deeply interested in the Gryffindor team's prospects; it had been she, after all, who'd suggested her as Seeker in the first Place. She waited, holding her breath.**

**"Hmm…"Professor McGonagall stood up and stared out of the window at the Quidditch field, just visible through the rain. "Well… goodness knows, I'd like to see us win the Cup at last… but all the same, Potter… I'd be happier if a teacher were present. I'll ask Madam Hooch to oversee your training sessions." Cris nodded eagerly.**

**The weather worsened steadily as the first Quidditch match drew nearer. Undaunted, the Gryffindor team was training harder than ever under the eye of Madam Hooch. Then, at their final training session before Saturday's match, Oliver Wood gave his team some unwelcome news.**

**"We're not playing Slytherin!" he told them, looking very angry.**

**"Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead." **

"What! But we always play against Slytherin in the first match." Padfoot said.

"I know, but at least it will be a good game either way." Moony said.

"More like terrifying," McGonagall muttered.

**"Why?" chorused the rest of the team.**

**"Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured," said Wood, grinding his teeth furiously. "But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances…"**

"Any excuse will do," Sirius said.

"If I can fly in the rain then so can Malfoy." Cris said.

"But you fell off your broom." Draco said.

"I'd like to see you not with that stuff going on." Cris said.

**There had been strong winds and heavy rain all day, and as Wood spoke, they heard a distant rumble of thunder.**

**"There's nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm!" said Cris furiously. "He's faking it!"**

**"I know that, but we can't prove it," said Wood bitterly, "And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their styles quite different. They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory —" **

Cris turned pale, and the twins went back to rubbing her back. Cris and Cedric had went on one date and that was it. It was before the tournament and they realized that they didn't like each other in that way.

**Angelina, Alicia, and Katie suddenly giggled. **

"Angelina is my future wife right?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Victoire said.

"Okay," Charlie said.

"You two would be perfect for each other." Cris said.

"Yep," the twins said.

**"What?" said Wood, frowning at this lighthearted behavior.**

**"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina.**

**"Strong and silent," said Katie, and they started to giggle again.**

**"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," said Fred impatiently. **

"If I had known I would have never said that." Fred said.

"I know, but you couldn't have known what was going to happen." Cris said.

"Wait, what happened?" Lily asked.

"Cedric was killed; I won't tell you exactly what happened it'll tell you towards the end of the fourth book." Cris said sadly.

**"I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Cris caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?"**

**"We were playing in completely different conditions!" Wood shouted, his eyes bulging slightly. "Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! **

"Yeah he was." Cris and the twins said.

**I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We must win!" **

"True, you have to keep your focus even if you are playing a different team." Prongs said.

"Don't worry, we played our best." George said.

"Good," Prongs said.

**"Oliver, calm down!" said Fred, looking slightly alarmed. "We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. Seriously."**

**The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit. The Slytherin team was looking very smug indeed, and none more so than Malfoy.**

"You guys are just coward." Sirius said.

"You knew that you would never be able to win against Cris." Prongs said.

**"Ah, if only my arm was feeling a bit better!" he sighed as the gale outside pounded the windows.**

**Cris had no room in her head to worry about anything except the match tomorrow. Oliver Wood kept hurrying up to her between classes and giving her tips. The third time this happened, Wood talked for so long that Cris suddenly realized she was ten minutes late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and set off at a run with Wood shouting after her, "Diggory's got a very fast swerve, Cris, so you might want to try looping him —" **

"Let her get to class, good grief." Lily said.

"Especially since it's after a full moon." Remus said.

"So you aren't teaching." Prongs said paling a bit. Remus shook his head and Al continued reading.

**Cris skidded to a halt outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, pulled the door open, and dashed inside.**

**"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin. I —"**

**But it wasn't Professor Lupin who looked up at her from the teacher's desk; it was Snape.**

**"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."**

**But Cris didn't move.**

**"Where's Professor Lupin?" she said. Then she remembered the full moon he would be recovering. **

**"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile. Git, Cris thought. "I believe I told you to sit down?"**

**But Cris stayed where she was.**

**"What's wrong with him?" **

"Don't argue with him." Lily said.

"Besides you've already figured it out." Prongs said.

"But I couldn't exactly tell everyone that I knew." Cris said.

"True," Prongs said.

**Snape's black eyes glittered.**

**"Nothing life-threatening," he said, looking as though he wished it were. "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty." **

"Good grief, she was worried about a teacher it's natural to ask what's wrong." Lily said.

**Cris walked slowly to her seat and sat down. Snape looked around at the class.**

**"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far —" **

"I believe I did Severus." Remus said, "I left it in my office and I recall telling you about it."

"So you just wanted to do what you wanted, huh?" Sirius asked. Snape didn't say anything just stared into his lap so Al continued reading.

**"Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows," said Hermione quickly, "and we're just about to start —"**

**"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."**

"Remus not being organized, that is almost unheard of." Sirius laughed.

"That certainly is true." The marauders past and present.

**"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean boldly, **

"That's certainly is true." Cris said thinking of the current DADA professor.

**and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. **

Remus blushed which made his son, niece, friends and sister chuckle.

**Snape looked more menacing than ever.**

**"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you — I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows.**

"Severus, you should know that they were far behind on their studies thanks to their past teachers." Dumbledore said.

**"Yeah, because our last two teachers have really increased our defense skills," Cris called out,**

This caused the pranksters to snicker but her mother to slap her head.

"That is me you're channeling." Lily said.

"That's just what we need." Remus said.

**Snape glared at her for a moment. **

**"Ten points from Gryffindor, I am impressed Potter you have been in this classroom for mere minute and you have already lost twenty five points for Gryffindor do not speak out again. Now today we shall discuss —"**

**Cris watched him flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter, which he must know they hadn't covered. **

"You're not doing what I think you're doing are you?" Lily asked.

"You should know by now Lils that he is." Robin said.

"You should have listened to them." McGonagall snapped.

**"— werewolves," said Snape. Cris glared at him knowing he was doing this on purpose.**

**"But, sir," said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself,**

"Of course, it's Hermione we're talking about." Charlie said.

"She has a thing about answering questions." Bill said.

"So does Cris now." Hermione said.

**"we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks —"**

**"Miss Granger," said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson,**

"You should still follow the curriculum." McGonagall said.

**not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again. "All of you! Now!"**

**With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books.**

**"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape. You git, I know why your teaching us this. Cris thought savagely. **

**Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as it so often did, had shot straight into the air. **

"Did you know as well?" Remus asked.

"Well I know the Muggle description of Werewolves but it's pretty close to that of the Wizard world." Cris said.

"Really?" Draco asked surprised.

"You should see the Wolfman." Gwen said.

"Alright," Remus said.

**"Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring Hermione. His twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between —"**

**"We told you," said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on-"**

"I would have gotten to Werewolves eventually Severus, you shouldn't have had to do that at all." Remus said.

"As I remember, Remus was the Professor, you were just the substitute, you should have followed his instructions." McGonagall said.

"We will be talking about this later Severus." Dumbledore said.

**"Silence!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are…"**

"I knew how far behind they were." Dumbledore said, "And they were not that far behind."

**"Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf —"**

**"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."**

"That is completely uncalled for; you asked the question, why not call on someone who knows." McGonagall said.

**Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears. It was a mark of how much the class loathed Snape that they were all glaring at him, because every one of them had called Hermione a know-it-all at least once, and Ron, who told Hermione she was a know-it-all at least twice a week, said loudly, "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?"**

"Nicely said Ron." Charlie said glaring at his teacher.

"That is worth the punishment, whatever it is." Bill said.

**The class knew instantly he'd gone too far. Snape advanced on Ron slowly, and the room held its breath.**

**"Detention, Weasley," Snape said silkily, his face very close to Ron's. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."**

**No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. They sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook, while Snape prowled up and down the rows of desks, examining the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin.**

**"Very poorly explained… That is incorrect, the Kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia…"**

"As it means Japanese Water-demon than you are wrong Severus." Lily said scowling at her once best friend.

**"Wrong it's Japan," Cris hissed under her breath, not wanting the detention she did not inform Snape. Hermione looked at her, Cris just shook her head.**

"You really need to break out of your shell." Lily said.

"She has," Hermione and Ron said.

**"Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it three…"**

**When the bell rang at last, Snape held them back.**

**"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves." Cris thought things about Snape that she wouldn't dare say out loud as he continued to talk. She knew why he was giving them this homework. It was so someone figured it out. "I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."**

**Cris and Hermione left the room with the rest of the class, who waited until they were well out of earshot, then burst into a furious tirade about Snape.**

**"Snape's never been like this with any of our other Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, even if he did want the job," Cris said to Hermione. "Why's he got it in for Lupin? D'you think this is all because of the Boggart?"**

**"I don't know," said Hermione pensively. "But I really hope Professor Lupin gets better soon…" **

**Cris avoided Hermione's eyes, she hadn't told them her discovery as it wasn't her secret to tell and Lupin was no danger to anyone so it would be unfair to tell people if he didn't wish to. **

"Oh cub, thank you." Remus said.

"I will always be on your side." Cris said with a smile.

"We all are." Teddy said with a smile towards his dad. Everyone nodded besides Snape even Draco nodded, he was slowly learning more about the group and started to feel a part of it.

**Ron caught up with them five minutes later, in a towering rage.**

**"D'you know what that —" (he called Snape something that made Hermione say "Ron!")**

**"— is making me do? I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. Without magic!" He was breathing deeply, his fists clenched. "Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!"**

"I would have thought about it if I knew he was there." Sirius said.

"Only you would say that." Remus said with a laugh.

**Crus woke extremely early the next morning; so early that it was still dark. For a moment she thought the roaring of the wind had woken her. Then she felt a cold breeze on the back of her neck and sat bolt upright — Peeves the Poltergeist had been floating next to her, blowing hard in her ear.**

"Peeves, not on a Quidditch game day!" Prongs said with a groan.

"That's not good." Bill said.

**"What did you do that for?" said Cris furiously. Peeves puffed out his cheeks, blew hard, and zoomed backward out of the room, cackling.**

**Cris fumbled for her alarm clock and looked at it. It was half past four. Cursing Peeves, she rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, but it was very difficult, now that she was awake, to ignore the sounds of the thunder rumbling overhead, the pounding of the wind against the castle walls, and the distant creaking of the trees in the Forbidden Forest. In a few hours she would be out on the Quidditch field, battling through that gale. Finally, she gave up any thought of more sleep, got up, dressed, picked up her Nimbus Two Thousand, and walked quietly out of the dormitory.**

**As Cris opened the door, something brushed against her leg. She bent down just in time to grab Crookshanks by the end of his bushy tail and drag him outside.**

**"You know, I reckon Ron was right about you," Cris told Crookshanks suspiciously. "There are plenty of mice around this place — go and chase them. Go on," she added, nudging Crookshanks down the spiral staircase with her foot. "Leave Scabbers alone." **

"Sorry, Sirius." Cris said.

"You didn't know pup, it's alright." Sirius said with a smile. Robin smiled and leaned over Scarlett to give him a kiss.

"You'll be a great father." Robin whispered.

**The noise of the storm was even louder in the common room. Cris knew better than to think the match would be cancelled; Quidditch matches weren't called off for trifles like thunderstorms. **

"This one should have." Remus said.

"Why?" Prongs asked, rain was nothing during a Quidditch match.

"You'll see dad." Cris said.

**Nevertheless, she was starting to feel very apprehensive. Wood had pointed out Cedric Diggory to her in the corridor; Diggory was a handsome fifth year and a lot bigger than Cris. Seekers were usually light and speedy, but Diggory's weight would be an advantage in this weather because he was less likely to be blown off course.**

**Cris whiled away the hours until dawn in front of the fire, getting up every now and then to stop Crookshanks from sneaking up the boys' staircase again. **

"If I had known I wouldn't have done that." Cris said.

"It'll be okay Bambi." George said.

**At long last Cris thought it must be time for breakfast, so she headed through the portrait hole alone.**

**"Stand and fight, you mangy cur!" yelled Sir Cadogan.**

**"Oh, shut up," Cris yawned.**

**She revived a bit over a large bowl of porridge, and by the time she'd started on toast, the rest of the team had turned up.**

**"It's going to be a tough one," said Wood, who wasn't eating anything.**

**"Stop worrying, Oliver," said Alicia soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain."**

"It's not only rain though." Ginny said.

"No, there's lightning, wind and of course the other team." Padfoot said.

"That's not exactly what I mean." Ginny said.

**But it was considerably more than a bit of rain. Such was the popularity of Quidditch that the whole school turned out to watch the match as usual, but they ran down the lawns toward the Quidditch field, heads bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of their hands as they went. Just before she entered the locker room, Cris saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, laughing and pointing at her from under an enormous umbrella on their way to the stadium.**

**The team changed into their scarlet robes and waited for Wood's usual pre-match pep talk, but it didn't come. He tried to speak several times, made an odd gulping noise, then shook his head hopelessly and beckoned them to follow him. **

"Wow, he must be nervous." Bill said with a laugh.

**The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field. If the crowd was cheering, they couldn't hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder. Rain was splattering over Cris' glasses. How on earth was she going to see the Snitch in this?**

**The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled **

"Well at least he's friendly," Lily said.

"That he was," Cris said sadly.

**at Wood but Wood now looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded. **

**Cris couldn't help but notice that Cedric was really very handsome. He smiled at Cris as the teams faced each other, and she felt a slight lurch in the region of her stomach that she didn't think had anything to do with nerves.**

"I didn't know that there was someone else before dad and papa mom." James said.

"Well of course, even though it was only for a short time." Cris said sadly.

"Oh,"

**Cris saw Madam Hooch's mouth form the words, "Mount Your brooms." She pulled her right foot out of the mud with a squelch and swung it over her Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant — they were off.**

**Cris rose fast, but her Nimbus was swerving slightly with the wind. She held it as steady as she could and turned, squinting into the rain.**

**Within five minutes Cris was soaked to her skin and frozen, hardly able to see her teammates, let alone the tiny Snitch. She flew backward and forward across the field past blurred red and yellow shapes, with no idea of what was happening in the rest of the game. She couldn't hear the commentary over the wind. The crowd was hidden beneath a sea of cloaks and battered umbrellas. Twice Cris came very close to being unseated by a Bludger; her vision was so clouded by the rain on her glasses she hadn't seen them coming.**

"Thank god I got the contacts." Cris said.

"So do we," James, Lily J and Al said.

"No fair." Prongs said with a pout.

**She lost track of time. It was getting harder and harder to hold her broom straight. The sky was getting darker, as though night had decided to come early. Twice Cris nearly hit another player, without knowing whether it was a teammate or opponent; everyone was now so wet, and the rain so thick, she could hardly tell them apart…**

**With the first flash of lightning came the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle; Cris could just see the outline of Wood through the thick rain, gesturing her to the ground. The whole team splashed down into the mud.**

**"I called for time-out!" Wood roared at his team. "Come on, under here —"**

**They huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella; Cris took off her glasses and wiped them hurriedly on her robes.**

**"What's the score?"**

**"We're fifty points up," said Wood, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."**

**"I've got no chance with these on," Cris said exasperatedly, waving her glasses.**

"I forgot the charm," Cris said sheepishly.

"It's okay, I saved the day." Hermione said.

"That you did," Cris said with a smile.

"You rhymed!" they twins said with a smile.

"That's been known to happen." Hermione said.

**At that very moment, Hermione appeared at her shoulder; she was holding her cloak over her head and was, inexplicably, beaming.**

**"I've had an idea, Cris! Give me your glasses, quick!"**

**She handed them to her, and as the team watched in amazement, Hermione tapped them with her wand and said, "Impervius!"**

**"There!" she said, handing them back to Cris. "They'll repel water!"**

**Wood looked as though he could have kissed her. **

Ron was glaring furiously at the book which made a lot of people chuckle.

**"Brilliant!" he called hoarsely after her as she disappeared into the crowd. "Okay, team, let's go for it!"**

**Hermione's spell had done the trick. Cris was still numb with cold, still wetter than she'd ever been in her life, but she could see. Full of fresh determination, she urged her broom through the turbulent air, staring in every direction for the Snitch, avoiding a Bludger, ducking beneath Diggory, who was streaking in the opposite direction…**

**There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning. This was getting more and more dangerous. Cris needed to get the Snitch quickly —**

**She turned, intending to head back toward the middle of the field, but at that moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and Cris saw something that distracted her completely, the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats. **

"Sorry, I just wanted to see the game." Sirius said.

"You nearly made me fall of." Cris said in a mock glare.

"If it makes you feel any better you fly as good if not better than your dad." Sirius said.

"That's my girl." Prongs said with a proud smile.

"And dad and papa said that we got our flying from mum." Lily J said.

"So that means you get the pranking from us." Fred said.

"Well considering our dads are pranksters, and so is our grandfather, it was kind of envitable." Al said.

**Cris' numb hands slipped on the broom handle and her Nimbus dropped a few feet. Shaking her sodden fringe out of her eyes, she squinted back into the stands. The dog had vanished.**

**"Cris!" came Wood's anguished yell from the Gryffindor goal posts. "Cris, behind you!"**

**Cris looked wildly around. Cedric Diggory was pelting up the field, and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain-filled air between them…**

**With a jolt of panic, Cris threw herself flat to the broom handle and zoomed toward the Snitch.**

**"Come on!" she growled at her Nimbus as the rain whipped her face. "Faster!"**

"Come on you can do it." Prongs said egging on nearly bouncing in his seat.

"You do realize that this has already happened, right?" Cris asked.

**But something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Cris had gone suddenly deaf — what was going on? **

"What in the world?" Moony asked.

"That's not supposed to happen." Lily said.

**And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over her, inside her, just as she became aware of something moving on the field below…**

**Before she'd had time to think, Cris had taken her eyes off the Snitch and looked down.**

**At least a hundred Dementors, **

"Dear Merlin," Lily said bringing her hands to her mouth.

"How high were you?" Prongs asked pale.

"She was about 300 feet." McGonagall said.

Lily whimpered into Prongs' shoulder and Al read on apprehensibly.

**their hidden faces pointing up at her, were standing beneath her. It was as though freezing water were rising in her chest, cutting at her insides. And then she heard it again… Someone was screaming, screaming inside her head… a woman…**

"But there wasn't a woman." Draco said.

"You'll find out who I heard." Cris mumbled.

**"Not Cris, not Cris, please not Cris!"**

"What?" everyone asked. Cris pulled her legs up and whimpered into George's chest.

**"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…"**

"Is this when…?" Mrs. Weasley asked her face pale.

"What?" the past marauders asked. Nobody answered so Al read on.

**"Not Cris, please no, take me, kill me instead —"**

"It's Lily," Sirius said his eyes shut.

"You're hearing my dying moment aren't you?" Lily asked. Cris nodded and the twins hugged her closely.

**Numbing, swirling white mist was filling Cris' brain… What was she doing? Why was she flying? She needed to help her… She was going to die… She was going to be murdered…**

**She was falling, falling through the icy mist.**

**"Not Cris! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"**

"That isn't in his vocabulary." Cris mumbled.

"I really don't like that you had to remember that." Lily said.

**A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming, and Cris knew no more.**

"That was one of the scariest things I think I've seen so far." Hermione said.

"We tried to get to you but you were already on the ground." George said.

"We reacted too late." Fred said. Cris kissed both of them.

"I'm glad I will always have you two try and save me." Cris said with a smile.

**"Lucky the ground was so soft."**

**"I thought she was dead for sure."**

**"But she didn't even break her glasses."**

"Who was saying that?" Cris asked.

"Our three brilliant chasers." Fred said.

**Cris could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever. She didn't have a clue where she was, or how she'd got there, or what she'd been doing before she got there. All she knew was that every inch of her was aching as though it had been beaten. **

"Those blasted Dursley's." Sirius growled.

**"She looks a bit peaky." She heard Ron say. **

**"Peaky! What do you expect she fell over a hundred feet!" said Fred**

**"Yeah, come on, Ron let's walk you of the Astronomy tower," said George**

**"And see what you look like." They said together. **

**"Probably, a right sight better than he normally does," Cris croaked**

"You scared the hell out me." Hermione said.

"You could have made some noise to let us know that you're awake." Ron said.

"I live to amuse people." Cris said.

"I find it amusing that she still said that after a fall like that." Remus said.

**smiling, there were some nervous laughs. **

**Cris' eyes snapped open. She was lying in the hospital wing. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to foot, was gathered around her bed. Ron and Hermione were also there, looking as though they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool.**

**"Cris!" said Fred, who looked extremely white underneath, the mud. "How're you feeling?"**

**"Oh, brilliant" said Cris sarcastically.**

**It was as though Cris' memory was on fast forward. The lightning… the Grim… the Snitch… and the Dementors…**

**"What happened?" she said, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped.**

**"You fell off," said Fred. "Must've been — what — three hundred feet?"**

**"We thought you'd died," said Alicia, who was shaking.**

**Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot.**

**"But the match,"**

"Really? After all of that you're worried about the match?" Bill asked.

"Well yeah." Cris said.

"You were channeling your father again there." Remus said.

**said Cris. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"**

**No one said anything. The horrible truth sank into Cris like a stone.**

**"We didn't — lose?"**

**"Diggory got the Snitch," said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he was as bad as us asking if you were ok. **

"Did the two of you date?" Lily asked.

"We went on one date but then we decided to just be friends." Cris said shakily.

**Screaming for Madam Pomfrey, when she finally said you'd be fine, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square… even Wood admits it."**

**"Where is Wood?" said Cris, suddenly realizing he wasn't there.**

**"Still in the showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself." **

"That wasn't your fault just the stupid dementors who decided to come onto the grounds.

**Cris put her face to her knees, her hands gripping her hair which turned a dark blue in her grief. Fred grabbed her shoulder and shook it roughly. **

"The first loss is always rough." Prongs said. Cris smiled sadly and Al continued reading.

**"C'mon, Cris, you've never missed the Snitch before."**

**"There had to be one time you didn't get it," said George.**

**"It's not over yet," said Fred. "We lost by a hundred points."**

**"Right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"**

**"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," said George.**

**"But if they beat Ravenclaw…"**

**"No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff…"**

**"It all depends on the points — a margin of a hundred either way —"**

**Cris lay there, not saying a word. They had lost… for the first time ever, she had lost a Quidditch match.**

**After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave her in peace.**

**"We'll come and see you later," Fred told her. "Don't beat yourself up Cris, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had."**

**The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them, looking disapproving. Ron and Hermione moved nearer to Cris' bed.**

**"Dumbledore was really angry," Hermione said in a quaking voice. **

"I bet," Kingsley said.

"It's was scary, I never want to see him that mad again." Hermione said.

"I'm grateful that I've never seen him like that." Padfoot said.

"Trust us, you don't want to." Ron said.

**"I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the Dementors. Shot silver stuff at them. They left the stadium right away… He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him —"**

**"Then he magicked you onto a stretcher," said Ron. "And walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were…" **

"We really thought you were dead." Ron said.

"So did I." Sirius said, "I was standing just on the outskirts of the forest, it really made my heart stop."

"Blame the Dementors then." Cris said.

**His voice faded, but Cris hardly noticed. She was thinking about what the Dementors had done to her… about the screaming voice. She looked up and saw Ron and Hermione looking at her so anxiously that she quickly cast around for something matter-of-fact to say.**

**"Did someone get my Nimbus?"**

**Ron and Hermione looked quickly at each other.**

**"Er —"**

**"What?" said Cris, looking from one to the other.**

**"Well… when you fell off, it got blown away," said Hermione hesitantly.**

**"And?"**

**"And it hit — it hit — oh, Cris — it hit the Whomping Willow."**

"I'm sorry," Moony said.

"I've already told Remus that it wasn't his fault so now I'll tell you, it is not your fault." Cris said.

**Cris' insides lurched. The Whomping Willow was a very violent tree that stood alone in the middle of the grounds.**

**"And?" she said, dreading the answer.**

**"Well, you know the Whomping Willow," said Ron. "It — it doesn't like being hit."**

**"Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around," said Hermione in a very small voice.**

**Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of Cris' faithful, finally beaten broomstick.**

"That sucks." Prongs said sadly.

"Now, you need a new broom." Padfoot said.

"I did," Cris said smiling at Sirius who winked back at her.

"That's the chapter." Al said. "Here Auntie 'Mione."

Hermione took it and but stopped when Dumbledore raised his hand.

"I believe that it is time to go to bed." Dumbledore said. Everyone nodded and got up to go to bed. Cris had told the twins to once again meet her in the room they had created.

**Author's note:**

**Should I bring in Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Draco and Gwen's kids? Review with yes or no.**


	52. Break 5

Cris lay awake in bed listening to the girls around her. When she thought it would be a good time she snuck out and into the room she created for her and her boys. When she walked in the twins were already there in their pajama bottoms.

"What are you two talking about?" Cris asked.

"Lily J, James and Al." Fred said.

"They do seem like really great kids." Cris said with a smile.

"We did a good job." George said.

"So why didn't you tell us about the little tattoo you got?" Fred asked. He placed a hand on my shoulder fingering the tattoo there.

"I was going to but I didn't know how to say it." Cris said sheepishly.

"It's okay, we understand." George said.

"I love you both," Cris said kissing the both of them.

"And we love you,"

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well I was just thinking that I just wanted to sleep with the both of you." Cris said.

"I think that we can do that," Fred said. Cris smiled and they climbed into bed with them. She was in the middle with her head on George's chest and Fred wrapped against her from behind. Cris slept peaceful that night breathing in their scents.

*In the morning-Girl's room*

Lily got up as Robin was racing to the bathroom. She looked around the room to see Cris' bed empty as if it hadn't been slept in. Lily went over to wake up Hermione and Ginny and Lily J.

"What is it grandma?" Lily J asked groggily.

"Do you know where Cris is?" Lily asked.

"Sometimes when she can't sleep she goes for some hot chocolate." Hermione said.

"We'll come with you to check." Ginny said.

"Thank you." Lily said.

Once they were dressed they walked out to find the room Cris free. Lily was now beginning to fret. Soon Bill and Charlie followed by Sirius and Remus came out looking around the room too.

"You guys haven't seen Fred and George, have you?" Bill asked.

"No, have you seen Cris?" Hermione asked.

"No," Sirius said suddenly worried. They looked around to see another door; they looked at each other and went for the door.

"You don't think?" Bill asked.

"For the twins sake they better not have." Sirius and Remus growled. They opened the door and the girls were all gushing at the sight. Cris was lying on her side with her head buried in the neck of one of the twins and the other was against her back.

"Was a camera when we need one?" Bill asked. Soon the rest of the group was standing behind them.

"What are you guys looking at?" Prongs asked.

"Come take a look Prongsie," Sirius said with a smile. Prongs scowled playfully before he looked into the room with the rest of the marauders and the rest of the Weasley's.

"We so need a camera." Padfoot said with a laugh.

"That's so adorable." Mrs. Weasley said with a wide smile. Sirius got a camera and clicked a picture. The clicking of the camera woke Cris up and she looked at the groggily.

"Is it time to get up?" Cris asked.

"Yeah, I'm about to start breakfast." Mrs. Weasley said. Cris nodded and turned back to the twins, which caused her to blush because she could feel something touching her inner thigh through her pajamas.

"I'll get them up if you could leave." Cris said. They nodded and left the room. Cris sighed in relief and shook the twins awake.

"Is it breakfast time?" George asked.

"Yes, it's time to get up." Cris said.

"Alright," Fred said then he realized that he had a slight problem and blushed brightly.

"I'll meet the two of you out there." Fred said.

"Got a little there Freddie?" George said with a laugh.

"Shut it," Fred said with a bright blush.

"Alright, I'll meet the two of you out there." Cris said with a giggle. She kissed them both and slipped out and into the girl's room to take a shower and get dressed. When she came out breakfast was done and she sat down to eat. After breakfast they went back into the sitting room to continue reading.


	53. Chapter 10: The Marauder's Map

Hermione picked up the book and opened it to the next chapter, **"Chapter 10: The Marauder's Map," **Hermione read.

"What's the Marauder's map?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It's something we created when we were in school." Robin said.

"You're one too?" George asked.

"Yes, I'm Kit." Robin said with a smile.

"So you turn into a fox." Hermione said.

"Yes," Robin said.

**Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping Cris in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend. She didn't argue or complain, but she wouldn't let her throw away the shattered remnants of his Nimbus Two Thousand. She knew she was being stupid, knew that the Nimbus was beyond repair, but Cris couldn't help it; she felt as though she'd lost one of her best friends. **

"I would feel the same way sweetheart." Prongs said.

"But now you need a new broom." Padfoot said.

"Don't worry; I got a pretty good one." Cris said with a smile thinking of her Firebolt.

"What did you get?" Prongs asked excitedly.

"I don't get until Christmas but you will have to wait for it." Cris said with a smile.

"Your mean." Prongs said.

**She had a stream of visitors, all intent on cheering her up. Hagrid sent her a bunch of earwiggy flowers that looked like yellow cabbages, and Ginny Weasley, blushing furiously, turned up with a get-well card she had made herself, which sang shrilly unless Cris kept it shut under her bowl of fruit. **

"I didn't mean for it to do that." Ginny said.

"I know; I found it funny too." Cris said. Ginny mock glared at her which made her laugh loudly.

**The Gryffindor team visited again on Sunday morning, this time accompanied by Wood, who told Cris (in a hollow, dead sort of voice) that he didn't blame her in the slightest. Ron and Hermione left Cris' bedside only at night. But nothing anyone said or did could make Cris feel any better, because they knew only half of what was troubling her.**

**She hadn't told anyone about the Grim, not even Ron and Hermione,**

"Why not?" Luna asked.

"Because I knew how they would react." Cris said.

"You know us well then." Ron said.

"We've been friends for three years at this point so duh." Cris said.

**because she knew Ron would panic and Hermione would scoff. **

"Yep, that's about right." Ginny said with a giggle.

**The fact remained, however, that it had now appeared twice, and both appearances had been followed by near-fatal accidents;**

"That's just a coincidence." Hermione said.

"Exactly," Lily said.

"Are you forgetting that it was me both times?" Sirius asked.

"Are you trying to kill my daughter?" Prongs asked.

"No, I was just getting a glimpse of my goddaughter; I couldn't believe that she was all grown up." Sirius said.

"Dad, you said the same thing to me when I started school with James and Lily J and Haley." Scarlett said.

"Oh dear Merlin, the four of you are in the same year?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes," Scar, James and Lily J said.

"A group of four, that brings back memories." Sirius said with a smile.

"I'm retired right?" McGonagall asked.

"Well no, you're the headmistress; Uncle Neville is the head of Gryffindor now." Lily J said.

"I'm a teacher?" Neville asked.

"Yep, Herbology." Al said.

"Can I continue now?" Hermione asked. Everyone nodded and went back to reading.

**the first time, she had nearly been run over by the Knight Bus;**

"It wouldn't have hit you." Remus said.

"I didn't know that." Cris said sheepishly.

**the second, fallen fifty feet from her broomstick. Was the Grim going to haunt her until she actually died? Was she going to spend the rest of her life looking over her shoulder for the beast?**

"Well, I will definitely be there for you until I die." Sirius said. Cris smiled at her godfather.

**And then there were the Dementors. Cris felt sick and humiliated every time she thought of them. Everyone said the Dementors were horrible, but no one else collapsed every time they went near one. No one else heard echoes in their head of their dying parents. **

"But you haven't heard me yet." Prongs said.

"But I will." Cris said.

"You go near another one?" Lily asked horrified.

"Only because I was learning to defend myself from them." Cris said.

"Oh, well I guess that's a good thing." Prongs said.

**Because Cris knew who that screaming voice belonged to now. He had heard her words, heard them over and over again during the night hours in the hospital wing while she lay awake, staring at the strips of moonlight on the ceiling. When the Dementors approached her, she heard the last moments of her mother's life, her attempts to protect her, Cris, from Lord Voldemort, and Voldemort's laughter before he murdered her… **

"You know, maybe I should have just gone to Professor Dumbledore and explained it to him." Sirius said.

"Now you think of it." Remus said shaking his head with a smile.

**Cris dozed fitfully, sinking into dreams full of clammy, rotted hands and petrified pleading, jerking awake to dwell again on her mother's voice.**

**It was a relief to return to the noise and bustle of the main school on Monday, where she was forced to think about other things, even if she had to endure Draco Malfoy's taunting. Malfoy was almost beside himself with glee at Gryffindor's defeat. He had finally taken off his bandages, and celebrated having the full use of both arms again by doing spirited imitations of Cris falling off her broom. **

"Why don't you try it sometime?" George said.

"No thank you, I'd rather not." Draco said.

**Malfoy spent much of their next Potions class doing Dementor imitations across the dungeon; Ron finally cracked and flung a large, slippery crocodile heart at Malfoy, which hit him in the face and caused Snape to take fifty points from Gryffindor.**

"It was so worth it." Ron said.

"Seriously, why are you acting like that? Dementors effect people in different ways. Cris just has an extreme reaction because she witnessed her parents' death." Robin said.

**"If Snape's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again, I'm skiving off," said Ron as they headed toward Lupin's classroom after lunch. "Check who's in there, Hermione."**

**Hermione peered around the classroom door.**

**"****It's okay!"**

**Professor Lupin was back at work. It certainly looked like he had a bad transformation. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes; nevertheless, he smiled at the class as they took their seats, and they burst at once into an explosion of complaints about Snape's behavior while Lupin had been ill.**

**"****It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"**

**"****We don't know anything about werewolves —"**

**"— ****two rolls of parchment!"**

**"****Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Lupin asked, frowning slightly. **

"You were hoping to cover them later, weren't you dad?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, but I knew why Severus did it; yet two of them figured it out and were okay with it." Remus said.

"Exactly, we didn't care." Hermione said.

**The babble broke out again.**

**"****Yes, but he said we were really behind —"**

**"— ****he wouldn't listen —"**

**"— ****two rolls of parchment!"**

**Professor Lupin smiled at the look of indignation on every face.**

**"****Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."**

**"****Oh no," said Hermione, looking very disappointed. "I've already finished it!"**

**Cris was about to nod in agreement but stopped.**

"That is so like Hermione." Ginny said with a laugh.

"You should have told me you did it too." Hermione said.

"I would have failed it. All I did in mine was argue the fact that Werewolves are still human, that they didn't ask to become werewolves and that with the aid of the Wolfsbane potion they are harmless." Cris said.

"I would have given it a ten." Remus said with a smile.

"She didn't exactly do the assignment Lupin; I would have failed her like she said." Snape said.

"Which is why you and I differ in teaching methods, she gave a clever response to where most will say they would kill me with a silver bullet." Remus said.

"Does that actually work?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know about a bullet but silver is painful." Remus and Moony said.

"I can't wear silver either," Teddy said. Remus and Moony looked sadly at their son who just smiled warmly at him.

**They had a very enjoyable lesson. Professor Lupin had brought along a glass box containing a Hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless looking.**

**"****Lures travelers into bogs," said Professor Lupin as they took notes. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead — people follow the light — then —" The Hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.**

**When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door, Cris among them, but —**

**"Wait a moment, Cris," Lupin called. "I'd like a word."**

"Why?" Padfoot asked.

"Probably about the Quidditch game." Moony said.

**Cris doubled back and watched Professor Lupin covering the Hinkypunk's box with a cloth.**

**"I heard about the match," said Lupin, turning back to his desk and starting to pile books into his briefcase, "and I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?"**

**"No," said Cris. "The tree smashed it to bits."**

**Lupin sighed.**

**"They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts.**

"We understand why, but really it's not your fault it's Greyback's fault." Cris said.

"That certainly is a good way of thinking about it." Robin said rubbing her extended stomach with a smile.

**People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance."**

**"Did you hear about the Dementors too?" said Cris with difficulty.**

**Lupin looked at her quickly.**

**"Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time… furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds… I suppose they were the reason you fell?"**

**"Yes," said Cris. He hesitated, and then the question she had to ask burst from her before she could stop himself. "Why? Why do they affect me like that? Am I just —?"**

**"It has nothing to do with weakness," said Professor Lupin sharply, as though he had read Cris' mind. "The Dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have." **

"You are nowhere near weak Cris." Lily said.

"Yeah, mum, you really powerful." Al said.

"I am?" Cris asked looking at them wide eyed.

"Yep, don't doubt yourself." Remus said with a smile.

**A ray of wintry sunlight fell across the classroom, illuminating Lupin's gray hairs and the lines on his young face.**

**"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling; every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself — soul-less and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that happened to you, Cris, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of."**

**"When they get near me —" Cris stared at Lupin's desk, her throat tight. "I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum."**

**Lupin made a sudden motion with his arm as though to grip Cris' shoulder, but thought better of it. **

"I really wanted to wrap you in a hug, but I didn't know how you would feel about it." Remus said.

"I would have accepted it, even though I didn't know you I felt as if I could tell you anything." Cris said. Remus smiled gratefully at the black haired girl.

"What about me?" Sirius asked in a hurtful tone.

"You too Siri," Cris said with a laugh.

**There was a moment's silence, then —**

**"Why did they have to come to the match?" said Cris bitterly.**

**"They're getting hungry," said Lupin coolly, shutting his briefcase with a snap. "Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up… I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement… emotions running high… it was their idea of a feast." **

"Couldn't you have cleaned that up a bit?" Lily asked.

"There was no way to Lils, besides, your daughter is very strong and doesn't really like that we keep things from her." Remus said.

"Got that right," Cris said.

"But it's for your safety." Mrs. Weasley said.

"No offense Mrs. Weasley, but if it's about me then I would like to be told rather than kept in the dark about it." Cris said.

"Well if that's how you feel, Cris, you're godfather is the escaped mass murderer Sirius Black." Tonks deadpanned.

"What?!" Cris said sarcastically. This caused the group to bust out laughing; it took about ten minutes to calm down before Hermione continued reading.

**"Azkaban must be terrible," Cris muttered. Lupin nodded grimly.**

**"The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheery thought. Most of them go mad within weeks."**

"How on earth did you stay sane?" Prongs asked.

"Well we've always said he was insane in school." Remus said.

"So you're saying Azkaban made me sane?" Sirius said with a raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Remus, Moony, Robin, and Prongs said.

"Fine, I see how it is." Sirius said with a pout.

**"But Sirius Black escaped from them," Cris said slowly. "He got away…"**

**Lupin's briefcase slipped from the desk; he had to stoop quickly to catch it.**

**"Yes," he said, straightening up, **

**"You made that Dementor on the train back off," said Harry suddenly.**

**"There are — certain defenses one can use," said Lupin. "But there was only one Dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist."**

**"What defenses?" said Cris at once. "Can you teach me?"**

**"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Dementors, Cris — quite the contrary…" **

"You taught me well enough." Cris said with a smile.

"What did you teach her Moony?" Prongs asked with a smile.

"Something useful." Remus said.

**"But if the Dementors come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them —"**

"Really, that was your excuse for it?" Ginny asked amused.

"Yeah," Cris said with a laugh.

"You need to get your priorities straight." Lily said with a sigh.

**Lupin looked into Cris' determined face, hesitated, then said, "Well… all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill."**

"You don't choose it Dad," Teddy said.

"I know, son." Remus said with a smile.

**What with the promise of anti-Dementor lessons from Lupin, the thought that she might never have to hear her mother's death again, and the fact that Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match at the end of November, Cris' mood took a definite upturn. Gryffindor were not out of the running after all, **

Hermione, Lily, Robin and Mrs. Weasley rolled their eyes while the rest of the group besides of the teachers cheered.

**although they could not afford to lose another match. Wood became repossessed of his manic energy, and worked his team as hard as ever in the chilly haze of rain that persisted into December. Cris saw no hint of a Dementor within the grounds. Dumbledore's anger seemed to be keeping them at their stations at the entrances.**

"Good, no need to fall of your broom again." Lily said.

"What are you riding before you get the new broom?" Prongs asked.

"One of the Shooting Stars," Cris said, "It wasn't bad, just wasn't the same as my nimbus."

"It will always be your first broom." Padfoot said.

**Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies. The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays. Both Ron and Hermione had decided to remain at Hogwarts, and though Ron said it was because he couldn't stand two weeks with Percy, **

"Nobody really could at this point." Ginny said.

"He was acting like a major prat at this point." Ron said.

"I was happy that I wasn't going to be spending anytime by myself this Christmas." Cris said.

"And you won't from now on." Mrs. Weasley vowed.

**and Hermione insisted she needed to use the library, Cris wasn't fooled; they were doing it to keep her company, and she was very grateful.**

"You're very welcome," Ron and Hermione said. Cris smiled grateful over at her two best friends.

"So that's why I've never see you during the holidays." Gwen said.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to go back to the Dursley's but during the summer." Cris said.

"I can understand that." Gwen said.

**To everyone's delight except Cris', there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term.**

**"We can do all our Christmas shopping there!" said Hermione. "Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes!"**

"Aren't your parents dentists?" Lily asked.

"They are?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, why?" Hermione asked.

"I just have had bad experience with them." Gwen said.

"I find the sweets kind of ironic." Lily said.

"That's why I bought them." Hermione said.

**Resigned to the fact that she would be the only third year staying behind again, Cris borrowed a copy of Which Broomstick from Wood, and decided to spend the day reading up on the different makes. She had been riding one of the school brooms at team practice, an ancient Shooting Star, which was very slow and jerky; she definitely needed a new broom of her own.**

"Yes, because you're the seeker." Prongs said.

"Don't worry James, I took care of it." Sirius said.

"So it was from you." McGonagall said.

"Of course, I missed twelve years of birthdays after all." Sirius said.

"What kind of broom did you send her?" Lily asked.

"Knowing Sirius, the best." Prongs said with a sort of glee in his eyes.

**On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Cris bid good-bye to Ron and Hermione, who were wrapped in cloaks and scarves, then turned up the marble staircase alone, and headed back toward Gryffindor Tower. Snow had started to fall outside the windows, and the castle was very still and quiet.**

**"Psst — Cris!"**

**She turned, halfway along the third-floor corridor, to see Fred and George peering out at her from behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch. **

"What are you doing?" Bill asked.

"Helping our girl out." They said.

"Your girl, hmmm?" Remus asked. The twins blushed slightly but didn't say anything else.

**"What are you doing?" said Cris curiously. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"**

**"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," said Fred, with a mysterious wink. "Come in here…" **

"You two better be keeping your hands to yourself." Prongs said.

"Fat chance," James, Lily J, Al and Teddy said.

"James, you know that the only reason those three have so many kids is because they didn't keep their hands off her." Lily said.

"I know," Prongs said with a sad sigh.

**He nodded toward an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue. Cris followed Fred and George inside. George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming, to look at Cris.**

**"Early Christmas present for you, Cris," he said.**

**Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it.**

"Oh, it has something written on it." Prongs said.

"Ah, it's a magical parchment." Mr. Weasley said.

"Yes, yes it is." The marauders, the twins, and the trio said.

**Cris, suspecting one of Fred and George's jokes, stared at it.**

**"What's that supposed to be?"**

**"This, Cris, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the parchment fondly.**

**"It's a wrench, giving it to you," said Fred, "but we decided last night, your need's greater than ours."**

**"Anyway, we know it by heart," said George. "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."**

**"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" said Cris.**

"That is actually your birth right," Prongs said.

"And mine too!" Teddy, Keiran and Scarlett said.

"Yep did Cris give it to you guys?" Padfoot asked.

"She did, KJ and Teddy shared it at school and James, Lily J, Haley and I share it this year, but Al burrows it sometimes when he, Percy and Dom go out." Scarlett said.

"My son, who I named after Percy is a prankster?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, and so is Uncle Bill's kids." Lily J said. Bill looked over at Victoire and raised an eyebrow.

"What, we may be Veela but we do have fun." Victoire said.

"I can vouch for that." Keiran said.

"And how do you know that?" Bill asked glaring and Keiran.

"Some of the dates we went on." Keiran said with a shrug.

"Oh," Bill said.

"Wait a minute back up, your mum is a Veela?" Padfoot asked.

"Well part, mum is about one-eighth so ours is one-sixteenth." Victoire said.

"Cool, so all of you have blonde hair?" Prongs asked.

"No, Dom has the red and Louis has blonde as well with a kind of red tinge to it. It makes the girls coo over him." Al said.

"Grandma says that he looks just like you just blonde." Victoire said.

"Do you have pictures?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We'll show you them tonight, alright Grandma?" Lily J asked. Mrs. Weasley nodded happily and Hermione continued reading.

**"A bit of old parchment!" said Fred, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Cris had mortally offended him. "Explain, George."**

**"Well… when we were in our first year, Cris — young, carefree, and innocent —"**

"I doubt the two of you were ever innocent and carefree." Ginny said.

"Well they were until my brothers got to them." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

"That sounds like Fabian and Gideon." Prongs said.

"Don't worry Molly, we'll be able to change all this and Fab and Gid we'll be alive." Moony said. Mrs. Weasley went over and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you Remus." She whispered in his ear.

**Cris snorted. She doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent.**

"You think like Cris, Gin." Neville said.

"I don't know whether or not that's good thing." Ginny said.

"Oi!" Cris said.

**" — well, more innocent than we are now — we got into a spot of bother with Filch."**

**"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason —"**

**"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual —"**

**"— detention —"**

**"— disembowelment —" **

"That sounds like Filch." Charlie said.

"You would know," Mrs. Weasley said.

"You can't spend time at Hogwarts without getting into trouble at least once." Bill said.

"I didn't get into trouble." Percy said.

"That's because you're a goody two-shoes." Ginny said.

"Ginevra, be nice!" Mrs. Weasley said.

**"— and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."**

"How did he get it anyway?" Prongs asked.

"We literally did it on purpose." Remus said.

"We intentionally got caught and he confiscated it from us." Sirius said.

"That's a brilliant plan." Padfoot said.

"Who had it?" Moony asked.

"It was Wormtail…" Sirius said quietly.

"Good old Wormy," Prongs said.

"You won't think that for long," Cris mumbled.

**"Don't tell me —" said Cris, starting to grin.**

**"Well, what would you've done?" said Fred. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb; I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed — this."**

"Brilliant!" the marauders exclaimed.

**"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it.**

"Thank Merlin for that." Prongs said.

"I don't think we would be that stupid to make the password that obvious, besides, it needs magic." Padfoot said.

"And as Filch is a squib it won't open for him." Moony said.

"You guys are brilliant." Charlie said. All the marauders stood up and bowed which made their children and grandchildren laugh.

**He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."**

**"And you know how to work it?"**

**"Oh yes," said Fred, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."**

"I highly doubt that." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"You're winding me up," said Cris, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment, excitement building in her stomach.**

**"Oh, are we?" said George.**

**He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." **

"Which one of you made the password?" Tonks asked with a smile.

"Me!" Prongs and Padfoot said at the same time.

"That doesn't surprise me at all." Lily said.

**And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:**

**Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Mmes. Kit**

**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present **

**THE MARAUDER'S MAP**

"That explains the title of the chapter." Tonks said.

"We already talked about it." Kingsley pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Tonks said sheepishly blushing brightly.

'She is so adorable when she blushes.' Remus thought, 'Wait what am I thinking? She's so much younger than me and I'm dangerous.'

Lily J who was sitting next to him smiled at him and pointed at Teddy, he smiled sheepishly back at her, he forgot about Teddy for a minute.

**It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing. **

"You four made that?" McGonagall asked amazed. They nodded and McGonagall didn't know what to say.

"May we see this map of yours?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well the thing is; we don't have it on us." Prongs said.

"What about you Miss Potter or you Mr. Potter-Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well I don't." Cris said.

"I think I left it with Haley since her, Xan, Jas and Rora were staying at Hogwarts since Lee and Alicia are away for their anniversary." James said.

"That is alright, maybe some other time." Dumbledore said. Without anyone noticing Al leaned into James to whisper to him.

"You know damn well that you have it with you James." Al whispered.

"I know Rem, but I didn't want the risk of getting it taken away." James whispered back.

"I can see that." Al whispered.

**Astounded, Cris bent over it. A labeled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing his study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling the second floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room. And as Cris' eyes traveled up and down the familiar corridors, she noticed something else.**

**This map showed a set of passages she had never entered. And many of them seemed to lead —**

**"Right into Hogsmeade," said Fred, tracing one of them with his finger. "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four" — **

"Ah man, he found another one." Sirius said with a pout.

"It was bound to happen." Robin and Remus said.

**he pointed them out — "but we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in — completely blocked. **

"That one was really cool too." Padfoot said with a whine.

"I wonder how it collapsed." Prongs said.

"Well, those passages were there when the castle was built so they are old and were bound to collapse sometime." Moony said.

**And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. **

"That one was built for a reason." Remus said.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Well Mischief, if you would be patient it will tell you about the same time Sirius proves himself innocent." Cris said.

"Oh alright." George said.

**But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump."**

**"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Kit," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much." **

"Glad that we could be of assistant to fellow pranksters." Padfoot said.

"You are indeed worthy men to be with my daughter." Prongs said raising his glass of water to his future son-in-laws. They beamed at him, glad that they have his approval.

**"Noble men and woman, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said Fred solemnly.**

**"Right," said George briskly. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it —"**

**"— or anyone can read it," Fred said warningly.**

**"Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!'**

"Very clever, dear cousin." Tonks said.

"Thank you my dear Dora," Sirius said.

"You're lucky that you're my cousin." Tonks said.

"I like Dora," Remus said quietly. But Tonks heard as well as Teddy that it made Tonks blush.

**And it'll go blank."**

**"So, young Cris," said Fred, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy,**

"Oi," Fred said looking hurt.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to." Cris said soothingly.

"It's okay; I forgive you, this time." Fred said.

**"mind you behave yourself."**

"What is your definition of behave?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"To cause as much trouble that you can't get into trouble for it." George said.

"That seems about right." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"See you in Honeydukes," said George, winking.**

"You didn't go, did you?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, this is my daughter we're talking about, of course she's going to go." Prongs said.

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Sirius asked.

"That she would be worried about herself and not go sneaking around." Lily said.

"Yep, that's what I told her." Remus said.

"I forgot that you did, it kind of funny." Cris said.

**They left the room, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way.**

**Cris stood there, gazing at the miraculous map. She watched the tiny ink Mrs. Norris turn left and pause to sniff at something on the floor. If Filch really didn't know… she wouldn't have to pass the Dementors at all…**

**But even as she stood there, flooded with excitement, something Cris had once heard Mr. Weasley say came floating out of her memory.**

**Never trust anything that can think for itself, if you can't see where it keeps its brain. **

"Good you remembered." Mr. Weasley said with a smile.

"Of course I did." Cris said.

"It's a good thing it doesn't think for itself then." Moony said.

"Nope, just a few complicated spells to make it so those who try and read it without the password get insulted." Sirius said. Cris and Remus smiled in memory about what it said to Snape while Snape was sneering at them.

**This map was one of those dangerous magical objects Mr. Weasley had been warning against… Aids for Magical Mischief Makers… but then, Cris reasoned, she only wanted to use it to get into Hogsmeade, it wasn't as though she wanted to steal anything or attack anyone… and Fred and George had been using it for years without anything horrible happening…**

**Cris traced the secret passage to Honeydukes with her finger.**

**Then, quite suddenly, as though following orders, she rolled up the map, stuffed it inside her robes, and hurried to the door of the classroom. She opened it a couple of inches. There was no one outside. Very carefully, she edged out of the room and behind the statue of the one-eyed witch.**

**What did she have to do? She pulled out the map again and saw to her astonishment, that a new ink figure had appeared upon it, labeled Cristal Potter'. This figure was standing exactly where the real Cris was standing, about halfway down the third-floor corridor. Cris watched carefully. Her little Ink self appeared to be tapping the witch with her minute wand. Cris quickly took out her real wand and tapped the statue. Nothing happened. She looked back at the map. The tiniest speech bubble had appeared next to her figure. The word inside said, 'Dissendium.'**

"How long did it take you to figure it out?" Tonks asked.

"It took a while." Moony said.

"But how long?" Kingsley asked.

"We finally had the map finished in fifth year where we were able to work out all the kinks." Remus said.

"Sweet," Charlie said.

"Don't you wish we had it?" Tonks asked her best friend.

"Yeah, it would have been very useful." Charlie said.

**"Dissendium!" Cris whispered, tapping the stone witch again.**

**At once, the statue's hump opened wide enough to admit a fairly thin person. **

"It depends on who is standing there." Padfoot said.

"All of us could fit through there except for Pete." Prongs said.

"That doesn't surprise me," Cris muttered under her breath.

**Cris glanced quickly up and down the corridor, then tucked the map away again, hoisted herself into the hole headfirst, and pushed herself forward.**

**She slid a considerable way down what felt like a stone slide, then landed on cold, damp earth. She stood up, looking around. It was pitch dark. She held up her wand, muttered, "Lumos!" and saw that she was in a very narrow, low, earthy passageway. She raised the map, tapped it with the tip of her wand, and muttered, "Mischief managed!" The map went blank at once. She folded it carefully, tucked it inside her robes, then, heart beating fast, both excited and apprehensive, she set off. She felt like Alice going into Wonderland in that tunnel, she just hoped that the Cheshire cat wasn't on the other in.**

Everyone started laughing though most of them had no idea who this Alice person was.

"What is Wonderland?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"It's a children story, it's about a young girl who falls into a rabbit hole and it opens up to a new world full of all these wonderful things." Gwen said.

"Sounds interesting." Bill said.

"It's a weird story, that's for sure." Hermione said.

**The passage twisted and turned, more like the burrow of a giant rabbit than anything else. Cris hurried along it, stumbling now and then on the uneven floor, holding her wand out in front of her.**

**It took ages, but Cris had the thought of Honeydukes to sustain her. After what felt like an hour, the passage began to rise. Panting, Cris sped up, her face hot, her feet very cold. **

**Ten minutes later, she came to the foot of some worn stone steps, which rose out of sight above her. Careful not to make any noise, Cris began to climb. A hundred steps, two hundred steps, she lost count as she climbed; watching her feet… then, without warning, her head hit something hard.**

"Yeah, you have to watch your head in that passage." Prongs said. Padfoot was rubbing his head at the reminder of the pain he felt.

**It seemed to be a trapdoor. Cris stood there, massaging the top of her head, listening. She couldn't hear any sounds above her. Very slowly, she pushed the trapdoor open and peered over the edge.**

**She was in a cellar, which was full of wooden crates and boxes. Cris climbed out of the trapdoor and replaced it — it blended so perfectly with the dusty floor that it was impossible to tell it was there. Cris crept slowly toward the wooden staircase that led upstairs. Now she could definitely hear voices, not to mention the tinkle of a bell and the opening and shutting of a door. **

"Now you're in Honeydukes." George said.

"What's the first thing you're going to do?" Bill asked.

"Scare someone." Cris said with a mischievous smile.

"Who do you sneak up on?" Padfoot asked.

"I think I know who." Remus said with a smile to Ron and Hermione.

**Wondering what she ought to do, she suddenly heard a door open much closer at hand; somebody was about to come downstairs.**

**"And get another box of Jelly Slugs, dear, they've nearly cleaned us out —" said a woman's voice.**

**A pair of feet was coming down the staircase. Cris leapt behind an enormous crate and waited for the footsteps to pass. She heard the man shifting boxes against the opposite wall. She might not get another chance —**

"You sneaky little devil." Sirius said with a smile.

"Well the hat did say I would do well in Slytherin." Cris said.

"But you belong in Gryffindor." Prongs said.

"That I do," Cris said.

**Quickly and silently, Cris dodged out from her hiding place and climbed the stairs; looking back, she saw an enormous backside and shiny bald head, buried in a box. Cris reached the door at the top of the stairs, slipped through it, and found herself behind the counter of Honeydukes — she ducked, crept sideways, and then straightened up.**

**Honeydukes was so crowded with Hogwarts students that no one looked twice at Cris. She edged among them, looking around, and suppressed a laugh as she imagined the look that would spread over Dudley's piggy face if he could see where Cris was now.**

"He would be in heaven but sadly you need wizard money to get it." Ron said.

"Would you buy him some if he asked?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Cris said.

**There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, fat, honey-colored toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; there was a large barrel of Every Flavor Beans, and another of Fizzing Whizbees, the levitating sherbet balls that Ron had mentioned; along yet another wall were 'Special Effects' — sweets: Drooble's Best Blowing Gum **

"Those are mum's favorites." Neville said. Ginny smiled sadly at him and hugged him tight.

"We're going to be changing this; they are going to be sane as ever when we're done with this." Ginny said.

"Thanks Gin," Neville said.

**(which filled a room with bluebell-colored bubbles that refused to pop for days), the strange, splintery Toothflossing Stringmints, tiny black Pepper Imps ('breathe fire for your friends!'), Ice Mice ('hear your teeth chatter and squeak!'), peppermint creams shaped like toads ('hop realistically in the stomach!'), fragile sugar-spun quills, and exploding bonbons.**

"You're torturing us Cris," Ron and both Sirius' said.

"Sorry," Cris said with a smile.

"I'm sure you are," Sirius said.

"Or course I am, why would I be messing with you guys?" Cris asked.

"Because you are like your mother that way." Remus said. Cris and Lily smiled and Hermione continued.

**Cris squeezed herself through a crowd of sixth years and saw a sign hanging in the farthest corner of the shop (UNUSUAL TASTES). Ron and Hermione were standing underneath it, examining a tray of blood-flavored lollipops. Cris sneaked up behind them.**

"**Ugh, no, Cris won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect," Hermione was saying.**

"**How about these?" said Ron, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose.**

"**Definitely not," said Cris.**

**Ron nearly dropped the jar. **

"You scared the crap of me." Ron said.

"I did mean to do that; you two should have seen your faces." Cris said.

"I bet it was funny," Sirius said.

"It was," Cris said.

**"Cris!" squealed Hermione. "What are you doing here? How — how did you —?"**

**"Wow!" said Ron, looking very impressed, "you've learned to Apparate!"**

"Oh Ron," Hermione said.

"I know, I know." Ron said.

"Besides, she's too young to learn to Apparate." Lily said.

**"'Course I haven't," said Cris. She dropped her voice so that none of the sixth years could hear her and told them all about the Marauder's Map.**

**"How come Fred and George never gave it to me!" said Ron, outraged. "I'm their brother!" **

"But I'm the daughter of a marauder so it's rightfully mine." Cris said.

"I know, but we didn't know that at the time." Ron said.

"True," Cris said.

**"But Cris isn't going to keep it!" said Hermione, as though the idea were ludicrous. "She's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Cris?"**

"No don't!" the marauders cried.

**"No, I'm not!" said Cris.**

**"Are you mad?" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "Hand in something that good?"**

**"If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it! And they would ask who made, which I have no idea how," but these names sound familiar, she thought to herself.**

"So you still haven't figured it out?" Sirius asked.

"No, not really." Cris said.

**"But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed. "He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!" **

"That wouldn't help, I know all the passages." Sirius said. " And I wasn't using the passages."

**"He can't be getting in through a passage," said Cris quickly. "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them. And of the other three — one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them's got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one I just came through — well — it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar — so unless he knew it was there —"**

"Which I do," Sirius said.

"But you were hiding in the forest." Robin said.

"Yeah, eating rabbits and birds when I could." Sirius said.

"Wow, you were really determined." Prongs said.

"Hey, I can be when I want to." Padfoot said.

"Sure keep telling yourself that." Moony said. Sirius and Padfoot sat there pouting so Hermione continued.

**Cris hesitated. What if Black did know the passage was there? Ron, however, cleared his throat significantly, and pointed to a notice pasted on the inside of the sweetshop door.**

**BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall.**

**Happy Christmas! **

"Only the ministry would be stupid enough to say happy Christmas after something like that." Robin said.

"Is the ministry really that bad now?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Cris said.

**"See?" said Ron quietly. "I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with Dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!"**

**"Yes, but — but —" Heroine seemed to be struggling to find another problem. "Look, Cris still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade. She hasn't got a signed form! If anyone finds out, she'll be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet — what if Sirius Black turns up today? Now?"**

**"He'd have a job spotting Cris in this," said Ron, nodding through the mullioned windows at the thick, swirling snow. "Come on, Hermione, it's Christmas. Cris deserves a break."**

"**Besides, I can always change my hair; I doubt that he knows about that." Cris said, she hoped that he didn't know about the slight metamorphmagus power.**

"You, know, I kind of did forget about it until I saw you and it flashed that bright red." Sirius said with a laugh. Cris smiled as he was looking much healthier now than months ago.

**Hermione bit her lip, looking extremely worried.**

**"Are you going to report me?" Cris asked her, grinning.**

**"Oh — of course not — but honestly, Cris —"**

**"Seen the Fizzing Whizbees, Cris?" said Ron, grabbing her and leading her over to their barrel. "And the Jelly Slugs? And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was seven — it burnt a hole right through my tongue. I remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick."**

"I remember that." Fred said with a grimace.

"As well you should, I still can't believe that you did that." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Ron stared broodingly into the Acid Pop box. "Reckon Fred'd take a bite of Cockroach Cluster if I told him they were peanuts?" **

"No, I'm not that thick, though Percy might fall for it though." Fred said.

"Hey!" Percy said.

**When Ron and Hermione had paid for all their sweets, the three of them left Honeydukes for the blizzard outside.**

**Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees. **

"It always did remind me of a Christmas card too." Lily said.

**Cris shivered; unlike the other two, she didn't have her cloak. They headed up the street, heads bowed against the wind, Ron and Hermione shouting through their scarves.**

"You should have thought ahead dear." Lily said.

"I know, I was just too excited." Cris said.

"That's understandable." Kingsley said.

**"That's the post office —"**

**"Zonko's is up there —"**

**"We could go up to the Shrieking Shack —"**

**"Tell you what," said Ron, his teeth chattering, "shall we go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?" **

"Good idea, I'd rather my daughter not get sick because she snuck out of the castle." Prongs said.

"She gets it from you." Lily said punching his arm.

"Yes, Lily-Flower." Prongs said.

"Sirius, what is about to come up you may not like." Cris said.

"Alright," Sirius said looking at her weird.

**Cris was more than willing; the wind was fierce and his hands were freezing, so they crossed the road, and in a few minutes were entering the tiny inn.**

**It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks up at the bar.**

"She's still there?" Padfoot asked surprised.

"I think she will always be there." Lily said.

"She's still there in our time, but she has her son working with her as well." Lily J said.

"She's married?" Padfoot asked.

"Of course," Scarlett said.

**"That's Madam Rosmerta," said Ron. "I'll get the drinks, shall I?" he added, going slightly red.**

**Cris and Hermione made their way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a handsome Christmas tree, which stood next to the fireplace. Ron came back five minutes later, carrying three foaming tankards of hot butterbeer.**

**"Happy Christmas!" he said happily, raising his tankard.**

**Cris drank deeply. It was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted and seemed to heat every bit of her from the inside.**

**A sudden breeze ruffled her hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Cris looked over the rim of her tankard and choked.**

**Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak — Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. **

"You need to get out of there!" Sirius exclaimed loudly.

"Sirius, my ears!" both Remus' and Teddy said covering their ears.

"Sorry, Moony's and Moonslet." Sirius said.

"Moonslet?" Teddy asked amused.

"Yep, you're Moony's son so Moonslet." Sirius said.

"So what would you call us?" Scarlett asked.

"You know, I'm not sure, my pups for sure but I don't know." Sirius said.

"You sometime call us Kitlets," Keiran said.

"That makes sense." Sirius said.

**In an instant, Ron and Hermione had both placed hands on the top of Cris' head and forced him off her stool and under the table. Dripping with butterbeer and crouching out of sight, Cris clutched his empty tankard and watched the teachers' and Fudge's feet move toward the bar, pause, then turn and walk right toward her.**

**Somewhere above her, Hermione whispered, "Mobiliarbus!"**

**The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a soft thump right in front of their table, hiding them from view. **

"Good idea," Tonks said, "you should also dry yourself off."

"I did," Cris said with a smile.

"Good, but what a waste of perfectly good butterbeer." Charlie said.

**Staring through the dense lower branches, Cris saw four sets of chair legs move back from the table right beside theirs, then heard the grunts and sighs of the teachers and minister as they sat down.**

**Next she saw another pair of feet, wearing sparkly turquoise high heels, and heard a woman's voice.**

**"A small gillywater —"**

**"Mine," said Professor McGonagall's voice.**

**"Four pints of mulled mead —" **

"Hagrid," Padfoot and Prongs said grinning at each other.

"I should have known something was up with that tree being right there." McGonagall said. The trio grinned and the teachers minus Dumbledore groaned.

**"Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid.**

**"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella —"**

**"Mmm!" said Professor Flitwick, smacking his lips.**

**"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."**

**"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," said Fudge's voice. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us…"**

**"Well, thank you very much, Minister."**

**Cris watched the glittering heels march away and back again. Her heart was pounding uncomfortably in her throat. Why hadn't it occurred to her that this was the last weekend of term for the teachers too? And how long were they going to sit there? She needed time to sneak back into Honeydukes if she wanted to return to school tonight… Hermione's leg gave a nervous twitch next to her.**

**"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" came Madam Rosmerta's voice.**

**Cris saw the lower part of Fudge's thick body twist in his chair as though he were checking for eavesdroppers. Then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"**

**"I did hear a rumor," admitted Madam Rosmerta.**

**"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly.**

"Good old Hagrid," Prongs said.

"He can keep secrets as long as you keep him sober." Cris said.

"Figured that out too then?" Remus asked.

"It's hard not to figure it out what with what happened first year." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Sirius said.

"What happened first year?" Robin asked.

"I'll tell you later alright?" Sirius asked.

"Alright," Robin said.

**"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.**

**"I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly.**

**"You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice?" said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away… It's very bad for business, Minister."**

**"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution… unfortunate, but there you are… I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore — he won't let them inside the castle grounds."**

"Of course not they almost killed Cris!" Lily exclaimed.

"They were doing their job though," Percy said.

"Yes, by almost killing my daughter!" Prongs snapped.

"Remind me to never anger my parents," Cris whispered to the twins. They nodded as they stared at their future in-laws.

**"I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"**

**"Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground.**

**"All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse…We all know what Black's capable of…" **

"Playing innocent pranks," Sirius said.

"I think there's more to it there Dad," Keiran said.

"You and Aunt Cris are highly respected duelers." Scarlett said.

"What am I doing?" Sirius asked.

"I don't think we should tell him." Teddy said.

"Please, please, please." Sirius begged.

"Alright, we'll tell you," Lily J said.

"But we'll tell you at the end of the chapter about everything, who died, and the jobs everyone has, how about that?" Victoire suggested.

"Alright, I think we can accept that." Dumbledore said.

**"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought…I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me than what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."**

**"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."**

**"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"**

**"I certainly do," said Fudge.**

**"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"**

**"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"**

**"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here — ooh; they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"**

"Got that right," Prongs and Padfoot said.

"Best friends, or rather brothers until the very end." Prongs said.

"I feel that way with my best friends." Cris said. Ron and Hermione smiled widely at her and she smiled back at them.

**Cris dropped her tankard with a loud clunk. Ron kicked her.**

"I had a bruise after that." Cris said.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want you to get caught." Ron said.

"That's alright Red." Cris said

**"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course — exceptionally bright, in fact — but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers —"**

**"I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money." **

"Why thank you Hagrid," the twins said.

"Actually I think the two of you may be worse, because you don't have someone like Remus to keep the two of you in line." McGonagall said. Fred and George high-fived each other while the marauders were looking at Remus with mock hatred.

**"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!"**

**"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. **

"Of course, I would want him by my side when I marry the girl of my dreams." Prongs said.

"Thanks mate," Padfoot said.

**Then they named him godfather to Cristal. Cristal has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment her."**

"That is where he would be wrong; I'm proud and ecstatic about having a godfather." Cris said.

"Good, because I know for a fact that he would protect you until his last breath." Prongs said.

"Got that right." Sirius and Padfoot said.

"Do I have a godmother?" Cris asked.

"Lily asked two people, just in case anything happened, me and Alice Longbottom." Robin said. Cris smiled over at Neville's shocked face.

"That practically makes us siblings Neville," Cris said.

"I guess it does," Neville said.

**"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.**

**"Worse even than that, m'dear…" Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."**

**"How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat. **

"Of course that it's Flitwick that will explain it." Prongs said.

"So we were under the Fidelius Charm," Lily whispered.

**"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"**

"But then how, Sirius would have been ours." Prongs said.

"If it'll help I will explain it after they leave the pub." Sirius said.

"Alright," Lily said.

**"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.**

**"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself… and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."**

**"He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.**

"No I didn't suspect Sirius; I could tell that he was fully against him since he got word of his brother's death." Dumbledore said.

"Reggie's dead?" Padfoot asked.

"He died one year after he graduated." Sirius said.

"Oh Sirius, I'm so sorry," Lily said.

"He made his decision when he was sixteen." Sirius said.

"He joined those bastards didn't he?" Padfoot asked. Sirius nodded and Hermione continued reading.

"**He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," said Professor McGonagall darkly. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."**

"**But James Potter insisted on using Black?"**

"**He did," said Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed —"**

"Only a week?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, apparently I trusted the wrong person." Sirius said but barely speaking the last part.

"**Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta.**

"**He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Cristal Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it —"**

Lily, Prongs and Padfoot turned pale.

"**Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.**

"**Shh!" said Professor McGonagall.**

"**I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Cris from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got her outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across her forehead, an' her parents dead… an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared. **

"I'm so glad that he knows the truth now." Sirius said.

"I glad we gotten it straightened out then because otherwise you would have been killed." Robin said.

"Hagrid is very protective of his friends." Remus said.

**"Hagrid, please!" said Professor McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!"**

**"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! **

"Not true, when I saw that he was holding you I was in shock that you survived." Sirius said.

"I think we all were shocked that she survived." Remus said.

**An' then he says, 'Give Cris ter me, Hagrid, I'm her godfather, I'll look after her —' **

"He should have so that Sirius could explain to Dumbledore that they switched." Remus said.

"We switched?" Prongs asked.

"Yes, we'll tell you later." Cris said.

**Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Cris was ter go ter her aunt an' uncle's. **

**Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Cris there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says.**

**"I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was; it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him.**

**"But what if I'd given Cris to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched her off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' daughter! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore…"**

"That's a lode of bull," Robin said.

"Sirius was over the moon when Cris was born." Remus said.

"I bet it was the same with his own two children too." Tonks said.

"He was with Scarlett but I bet it was the same with Keiran." Teddy said.

**A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"**

**"Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew **

"Wormtail? What did he do?" Prongs asked.

"Framing me for murder," Sirius muttered.

— **another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."**

"No he did it to save himself." Cris muttered angrily.

**"Pettigrew… that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta.**

**"Hero — worshipped Black and Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I — how I regret that now…" She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold. **

"Now I don't feel that way one bit," McGonagall snapped quietly.

**"There, now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses — Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later — told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens…"**

"I did what?" Padfoot exclaimed.

"I promise we'll clear all this up after this." Sirius said.

"So you didn't kill Peter?" Moony asked.

"No, he tricked me." Sirius said.

"That's hard to do," Prongs said.

**Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy… foolish boy… he was always hopeless at dueling… should have left it to the Ministry…"**

**"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands — I'd 've ripped him limb — from — limb," Hagrid growled.**

"I'm glad that I didn't face him." Sirius said with a pale face.

**"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I — I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him… a heap of bloodstained robes and a few — a few fragments —"**

"Wait, laughing? The only reason he would laugh would be because he was tricked." Prongs said.

"So Peter wasn't dead." Moony said.

"No," Remus said.

"But the blood," Lily said.

"A rouse to let everyone think he was dead." Robin said.

"That doesn't sound like Pete," Prongs said.

**Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown.**

**"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."**

**Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh.**

**"Is it true he's mad, Minister?"**

"I'm as sane as ever." Sirius said.

"That's refreshing." Tonks said.

**"I wish I could say that he was," said Fudge slowly. "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man — cruel… pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them… but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored — asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Dementors seemed to be having on him — and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."**

**"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Madam Rosmerta. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"**

**"I daresay that is his — er — eventual plan," said Fudge evasively. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing… but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again…" **

"And yet when he did you didn't believe me." Cris said.

"Of course he didn't, you came back with a dead body," Percy said.

"And if you would check my wand you would know for a fact that I never cast that dreadful curse." Cris said.

"And I did question her after it happened, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said.

"If you say so." Percy said.

**There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass.**

**"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," said Professor McGonagall.**

**One by one, the pairs of feet in front of Cris took the weight of their owners once more; hems of cloaks swung into sight, and Madam Rosmerta's glittering heels disappeared behind the bar. The door of the Three Broomsticks opened again, there was another flurry of snow, and the teachers had disappeared.**

**"Cris?"**

**Ron's and Hermione's faces appeared under the table. They were both staring at her, lost for words. At the back of her mind something was screaming that he was innocent.**

"That's the chapter." Hermione said. She handed the book to Ron.

"Alright, please explain what is going on." Prongs said.

"Alright, you two agreed on me for being the secret keeper, although I had thought about it with Robin but she didn't know I talked you into it. I came up with an idea to trick everyone into thinking I would be the secret keeper be the decoy for the real one. Peter was the actual secret-keeper." Sirius said.

"What?!" the past asked.

"He was the spy in the Order, Dumbledore knew there was one but we didn't know who, Peter was the perfect spy, nobody would suspect him. Anyway, we changed in secret which now I know was stupid, we should have told at least Dumbledore. I didn't know until it was too late, I was going to check on Peter after I went to see you. I followed him into an alley had him cornered but he blasted the street cut off his finger and transformed into a rat and fled into the sewers."

"So that's why you ended up in Azkaban." Prongs said.

"Yep, so enough of that, you seven promised to tell us what we do in the future and who die." Sirius said.

The seven from the future looked at each other and Keiran decided to start.


	54. Quick Break

"I think we should start with the deaths if that's alright with everyone." Keiran said.

"Alright," they agreed.

"In the final battle there were many deaths, some students some adults, the ones that had the most affect that year are sitting in this room. Dumbledore's dies in Aunt Cris' sixth year, followed by Moody as they were getting her out of the Dursley's. Uncle George lost an ear, but that's it. In the final battle, there were four more deaths, Uncle Percy took an AK for Uncle Ron, needless to say Uncle Ron was furious," Keiran said.

"So that's why I named my son after Percy," Charlie said going pale. Mrs. Weasley was crying as she ran over and scooped Percy into her arms.

"My baby, my poor, poor baby." She wailed.

"Please continue," Dumbledore said. Keiran nodded absently and took another breath to continue.

"The other two were Tonks and Remus." Keiran said.

"But we had Teddy." Tonks said tears falling down her face.

"How old?" Remus asked.

"I was not even a month old." Teddy said. Tonks was crying harder and clutched Teddy closer to her.

"We're the only marauders left." Sirius muttered to Robin.

"I know, but we are going to change all of this." Robin said.

"Snape dies as well." Keiran said. "He dies at the hands of Voldemort."

"So he really is on our side." Ron said.

"Alright, jobs, unless there are more deaths." Robin said.

"No, there aren't any more deaths. Alright, dad is now head of the Aurors and Aunt Cris is his second." Scarlett said.

"Which was a good thing because dad was very protective of her when she was pregnant." Keiran said.

"Damn right I would be but I would be more pissed at Fred and George." Sirius said.

"Uncle Ron and Uncle Draco are partnering Aurors; we still don't know how they survived it." Lily J said. Ron and Draco were staring at each other trying to picture it.

"Dad and Papa, have the shop that is succeeding very well." James said.

"Aunt Hermione is the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She has made it so Werewolves can get jobs and house-elves are paid and get holiday when they ask for it." Victoire said.

"That's good but they are still not free." Hermione said.

"They can't be freed without their magic being almost drained from them." Scarlett said.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Hermione said.

"Anyway, Aunt Ginny used to play for the Holyhead Harpies until she was pregnant now she is a Quidditch report for the Daily Prophet." Al said.

"Uncle Neville was an Auror then was asked by Professor McGonagall to teach Herbology and become the head of Gryffindor house." Victoire said.

"Uncle Charlie now works as the Care of Magical Creature Professor since Hagrid went to France to be with Madame Maxine. Aunt Angelina has taken over for Madame Hooch." Lily J said.

"Uncle Bill still works for Gringotts but Aunt Fleur is now a stay at home mom, but she works somewhat part time at Gringotts." Lily J said.

"Grandpa now works in the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects." James said.

"Aunt Luna works for her dad in the Quibbler." Scarlett said.

"Aunt Gwen is a nurse, which is a good thing because we get hurt a lot when all of us play quidditch." Keiran said with a laugh.

"And of course you already know that mum is the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, going on five years now." Scarlett said.


	55. Chapter 11: The Firebolt

"Well now that we've got that done and over with, Ron, please start the next chapter." Cris said. Ron nodded and opened up to the next chapter.

"**Chapter 11: The Firebolt," **Ron read.

The marauders cheered and Prongs went over and hugged Sirius chanting thank you.

"You don't know that I gave it to her." Sirius said.

"Well I have a feeling that you did, so there." Prongs said. Sirius chuckled but was sad; he really missed his best friend, his brother.

**Cris didn't have a very clear idea of how she had managed to get back into the Honeydukes cellar, through the tunnel, and into the castle once more. All she knew was that the return trip seemed to take no time at all, and that she hardly noticed what she was doing, because her head was still pounding with the conversation she had just heard.**

**Why had nobody ever told her Dumbledore, Hagrid, Mr. Weasley, Cornelius Fudge… why hadn't anyone ever mentioned the fact that Cris' parents had died because their best friend had betrayed them? **

"You shouldn't have had to find out like that, even though the facts are a little construed." Sirius said.

"Well, I'm just glad that I found out when I did." Cris said.

"Good," Sirius said.

**Ron and Hermione watched Cris nervously all through dinner, not daring to talk about what they'd overheard, because Percy was sitting close by them. When they went upstairs to the crowded common room, it was to find Fred and George had set off half a dozen Dungbombs in a fit of end-of-term high spirits.**

"That's awesome!" Prongs and Padfoot said.

"You two should know better than that." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Cris, who didn't want Fred and George asking her whether she'd reached Hogsmeade or not, sneaked quietly up to the empty dormitory and headed straight for her bedside cabinet. She pushed her books aside and quickly found what she was looking for — the leather-bound photo album Hagrid had given her two years ago, which was full of wizard pictures of her mother and father. She sat down on her bed, drew the hangings around her, and started turning the pages, searching, until…**

**She stopped on a picture of her parents' wedding day. There was her father waving up at her, beaming, the untidy black hair Cris had inherited standing up in all directions. There was her mother, alight with happiness, arm in arm with her dad. And there… that must be him. Their best man… Cris had never given him a thought before. **

"Sirius, I'm sorry for what you are about to hear." Cris said.

"It's okay; I know that you hated me before I explained everything to you." Sirius said. Cris went over and gave him a hug before Ron continued.

**If she hadn't known it was the same person, she would never have guessed it was Black in this old photograph. His face wasn't sunken and waxy, but handsome, full of laughter. Had he already been working for Voldemort when this picture had been taken? Was he already planning the deaths of the two people next to him? Did he realize he was facing twelve years in Azkaban, twelve years that would make him unrecognizable?**

**But the Dementors don't affect him, Cris thought, staring into the handsome, laughing face. He doesn't have to hear my Mum screaming if they get too close — **

"I felt the sorrow seeing the house destroyed, hearing the news of my brother and feeling the loss of the two most kind and caring people." Sirius said with a haunted look on his face.

"It's okay now Daddy," Scarlett said hugging him.

"We're here for the moment, we may be from the future but we always helped you when mum isn't around." Keiran said.

"Don't forget about me!" Cris said.

"How could I forget?" Sirius asked.

"Alright just making sure." Cris said. Everyone was just shaking their heads with smiles plastered on their faces.

"You're going to make a great dad, Pads." Prongs whispered. Padfoot smiled and nodded and Ron continued.

**Cris slammed the album shut, reached over and stuffed it back into her cabinet, took off her robe and glasses and got into bed, making sure the hangings were hiding her from view.**

**The dormitory door opened.**

**"Cris?" said Ron's voice uncertainly.**

**But Cris lay still, pretending to be asleep. She heard Ron leave again, and rolled over on her back, her eyes wide open.**

**A hatred such as she had never known before was coursing through Cris like poison. She could see Black laughing at her through the darkness, as though somebody had pasted the picture from the album over his eyes. She watched, as though somebody was playing her a piece of film, Sirius Black blasting Peter Pettigrew (who resembled Neville Longbottom)**

"Neville, I'm so sorry." Cris said.

"It's okay, I understand, though I would never betray you." Neville said. Cris smiled at him, they may not do pranks like the marauders but they do cause a lot of trouble.

**into a thousand pieces. She could hear (though having no idea what Black's voice might sound like) a low, excited mutter. "It has happened, My Lord… the Potters have made me their Secret-Keeper" **

"It was the wrong person." Sirius said.

"That does sound more like Peter, I've never once heard Sirius say the Dark Lord or whatever crap Voldemort calls himself." Prongs said.

**and then came another voice, laughing shrilly, the same laugh that Cris heard inside her head whenever the Dementors drew near…**

**"Cris, you — you look terrible."**

"Wait, what?" Ginny asked.

"It's a new section, Gin." Ron said.

"Oh, I hate it when it does that." Ginny said.

"Don't we all." Cris said.

**Cris hadn't gotten to sleep until daybreak. She had awoken to find the dormitory deserted, dressed, and gone down the spiral staircase to a common room that was completely empty except for Ron, who was eating a Peppermint Toad and massaging his stomach, and Hermione, who had spread her homework over three tables.**

"That isn't unusual. Well at least Hermione and the homework bit." Cris said.

"Hey!" Hermione said.

"I love you Mione," Cris said with a warm smile.

"Uh-huh, sure whatever," Hermione said.

**"Where is everyone?" said Cris.**

**"Gone! It's the first day of the holidays, remember?" said Ron, watching Cris closely. "It's nearly lunchtime; I was going to come and wake you up in a minute."**

**Cris slumped into a chair next to the fire. Snow was still falling outside the windows. Crookshanks was spread out in front of the fire like a large, ginger rug.**

**"You really don't look well, you know," Hermione said, peering anxiously into his face.**

**"I'm fine," said Cris.**

**"Cris, listen," said Hermione, exchanging a look with Ron, "you must be really upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is; you mustn't go doing anything stupid." **

"Me doing something stupid? Never." Cris said.

"Yeah right Cris," Hermione said.

"You do it only when you have to." Ron said.

"Exactly," Cris said.

"What are we going to do with you?" Sirius asked.

"Love me for you I am?" Cris asked.

"I guess that will have to do." Sirius said.

**"Like what?" said Cris.**

**"Like trying to go after Black," said Ron sharply.**

**Cris could tell they had rehearsed this conversation while she had been asleep. She didn't say anything.**

**"You won't, will you, Cris?" said Hermione.**

**"Because Black's not worth dying for," said Ron. **

**Cris looked at them. They didn't seem to understand at all.**

**"D'you know what I see and hear every time a Dementor gets too near me?" Ron and Hermione shook their heads, looking apprehensive. "I can hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And if you'd heard your mum screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry. And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her —" **

"I'm sorry Siri," Cris said.

"Hey, stop with the apologizing, you've already done that." Sirius said. "Besides I could tell that you were angry with me,"

"Alright," Cris said.

**"There's nothing you can do!" said Hermione, looking stricken. "The Dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and — and serve him right!"**

**"You heard what Fudge said. Black isn't affected by Azkaban like normal people are. It's not a punishment for him like it is for the others."**

**"So what are you saying?" said Ron, looking very tense. "You want to — to kill Black or something?"**

**"Don't be silly," said Hermione in a panicky voice. "Cris doesn't want to kill anyone, do you, Cris?"**

"Only if I don't have," Cris said. Everybody missed the look of remorse flash across Dumbledore's face.

**Again, Cris didn't answer. She didn't know what she wanted to do. All she knew was that the idea of doing nothing, while Black was at liberty, was almost more than she could stand.**

**"Malfoy knows," she said abruptly. "Remember what he said to me in Potions? 'If it was me, I'd hunt him down myself… I'd want revenge.'"**

**"You're going to take Malfoy's advice instead of ours?" said Ron furiously. "Listen… you know what Pettigrew's mother got back after Black had finished with him? Dad told me — the Order of Merlin, First Class, and Pettigrew's finger in a box. That was the biggest bit of him they could find. Black's a madman, Cris, and he's dangerous —" **

"I'm not that dangerous." Sirius said.

"No of course not." Cris said. Sirius playfully scowled at her but didn't say anything else.

**"Malfoy's dad must have told him," said Cris, ignoring Ron. "He was right in Voldemort's inner circle —"**

**"Say You-Know-Who, will you?" interjected Ron angrily. **

"Never!" Cris exclaimed. Everyone was chuckling at her.

"Stop or I will tickle you." Ron said.

"You wouldn't," Cris said.

"Oh, I will." Ron said. Cris gulped and hid behind George happy that there were people in between them.

"So, my daughter is ticklish." Prongs said with a mischievous glee in his eyes.

"No I'm not!" Cris said trying to put confidence behind her voice.

"Oh yes she is, she is the target of many tickle wars." Neville said. Cris glared at them and was feeling very unsettled with the glint in her father's eyes.

**"— so obviously, the Malfoy's knew Black was working for Voldemort —"**

**"— and Malfoy'd love to see you blown into about a million pieces, like Pettigrew! Get a grip. Malfoy's just hoping you'll get yourself killed before he has to play you at Quidditch."**

**"Cris, please," said Hermione, her eyes now shining with tears, "Please be sensible. Black did a terrible, terrible thing, but d-don't put yourself in danger, it's what Black wants… Oh, Cris, you'd be playing right into Black's hands if you went looking for him. Your mum and dad wouldn't want you to get hurt, would they? They'd never want you to go looking for Black!"**

"I actually, I think we would want you to prove him innocent." Prongs said. Cris smiled but was still was unsettled by the look in his eyes.

**"I'll never know what they'd have wanted, because thanks to Black, I've never spoken to them," said Cris shortly. However the nagging voice in her head was telling her to not judge before she got all the facts.**

"Yes, listen to that little voice; it's probably your mother." Prongs said. Lily smacked him but he just grinned at her.

"Actually, I think it might have been." Cris said. Lily smiled at her and Ron continued.

**There was a silence in which Crookshanks stretched luxuriously flexing his claws. Ron's pocket quivered. **

"Aw poor baby, not." Cris said.

"I really hate that rat." Robin said.

**"Look," said Ron, obviously casting around for a change of subject, "it's the holidays! It's nearly Christmas! Let's — let's go down and see Hagrid. We haven't visited him for ages!"**

**"No!" said Hermione quickly. "Cris isn't supposed to leave the castle, Ron —"**

**"Yeah, let's go," said Cris, sitting up, "and I can ask him how come he never mentioned Black when he told me all about my parents!"**

**Further discussion of Sirius Black plainly wasn't what Ron had had in mind.**

**"Or we could have a game of chess," he said hastily, "or Gobstones. Percy left a set —" **

"Well, you didn't lose any pieces so I can't yell at you." Percy said.

"What did you guys end up doing?" Tonks asked.

"We went down to Hagrid." Cris said.

"Talked them into it I see." Sirius said.

"Of course, I'm good like that." Cris said.

"Just like your mum." Lily said with a smile.

"Well, she is more like you than like James, personality wise." Remus said. Cris and Lily smiled at each other and Cris was hoping that when all this is over that she will be living with her parents who never died and Voldemort gone from the picture.

**"No, let's visit Hagrid," said Cris firmly.**

**So they got their cloaks from their dormitories and set off through the portrait hole ("Stand and fight, you yellow-bellied mongrels!"), **

"When do you get rid of him?" Bill asked.

"It was after the holidays." Ron said with a quick glance to Sirius who smiled a little guiltily.

"And that day couldn't come any sooner." Cris said.

"I know how you feel," Charlie said with a laugh.

**down through the empty castle and out through the oak front doors.**

**They made their way slowly down the lawn, making a shallow trench in the glittering, powdery snow, their socks and the hems of their cloaks soaked and freezing. The Forbidden Forest looked as though it had been enchanted, each tree smattered with silver, and Hagrid's cabin looked like an iced cake. **

"Oohh, cake." Ron and both Sirius' said.

"Cake is always good, but not right now." Cris said.

"You're no fun." Ron said but smiled over at her anyway.

**Ron knocked, but there was no answer.**

**"He's not out, is he?" said Hermione, who was shivering under her cloak.**

**Ron had his ear to the door.**

**"There's a weird noise," he said. "Listen — is that Fang?"**

**Cris and Hermione put their ears to the door too. From inside the cabin came a series of low, throbbing moans.**

**"Think we'd better go and get someone?" said Ron nervously.**

**"Hagrid!" called Cris, thumping the door. "Hagrid, are you in there?"**

**There was a sound of heavy footsteps, then the door creaked open. Hagrid stood there with his eyes red and swollen, tears splashing down the front of his leather vest.**

**"You've heard?" he bellowed, **

"Heard what? What's going on?" Tonks asked.

"I think it's about Buckbeak." Charlie said sadly.

"You're probably right," Bill said.

**and he flung himself onto Cris' neck.**

"That isn't fun." Charlie said absently rubbing his neck.

"We know," Ron and Cris said.

"We weren't fast enough to get out of the way." Cris said.

**Hagrid being at least twice the size of a normal man, this was no laughing matter. Cris, about to collapse under Hagrid's weight, was rescued by Ron and Hermione, who each seized Hagrid under an arm and heaved him back into the cabin. Hagrid allowed himself to be steered into a chair and slumped over the table, sobbing uncontrollably, his face glazed with tears that dripped down into his tangled beard.**

"**Hagrid, what is it?" said Hermione, aghast.**

**Cris spotted an official-looking letter lying open on the table.**

"**What's this, Hagrid?"**

**Hagrid's sobs redoubled, but he shoved the letter toward Cris, who picked it up and read aloud:**

_**Dear Mr. Hagrid,**_

_**Further to our inquiry into the attack by a Hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident.**_

"That's great, he won't get fired or something like that." Bill said.

"But why is he crying?" Charlie asked.

"We'll find out Char," Tonks said.

**"Well, that's okay then, Hagrid!" said Ron, clapping Hagrid on the shoulder. But Hagrid continued to sob, and waved one of his gigantic hands, inviting Cris to read on.**

_**However, we must register our concern about the Hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your Hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the Hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated. **_

"Poor Buckbeak." Charlie said.

"That really sucks," Scarlett said.

_**Yours in fellowship…**_

**There followed a list of the school governors.**

**"Oh," said Ron. "But you said Buckbeak isn't a bad Hippogriff, Hagrid. I bet he'll get off."**

**"Yeh don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures!" choked Hagrid, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "They've got it in fer interestin' creatures!"**

**A sudden sound from the corner of Hagrid's cabin made Cris, Ron, and Hermione whip around. Buckbeak the Hippogriff was lying in the corner, chomping on something that was oozing blood all over the floor.**

"Why was he in the cabin?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Hagrid didn't him by himself for Christmas." Cris said with a fond smile.

"That's Hagrid for you." Charlie said with a chuckle.

**"I couldn' leave him tied up out there in the snow!" choked Hagrid. "All on his own! At Christmas."**

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another. They had never seen eye to eye with Hagrid about what he called 'interesting creatures' and other people called 'terrifying monsters.' On the other hand, there didn't seem to be any particular harm in Buckbeak. In fact, by Hagrid's usual standards, he was positively cute.**

"He was cute." Cris said.

"Yeah, he was compared to the others." Hermione said.

"That's true." Ron said.

**"You'll have to put up a good strong defense, Hagrid," said Hermione, sitting down and laying a hand on Hagrid's massive forearm. "I'm sure you can prove Buckbeak is safe."**

**"Won' make no diff'rence!" sobbed Hagrid. "Them Disposal devils, they're all in Lucius Malfoy's pocket! Scared o' him! Ad if I lose the case, Buckbeak —"**

**Hagrid drew his finger swiftly across his throat, then gave a great wail and lurched forward, his face in his arms. **

"They can't do that!" Charlie exclaimed.

"What can you expect from a bunch of jackasses in Malfoy's pocket?" Cris asked.

"Well, that's true." Sirius said.

**"What about Dumbledore, Hagrid?" said Cris.**

**"He's done more'n enough fer me already," groaned Hagrid. "Got enough on his plate what with keepin' them Dementors outta the castle, an' Sirius Black lurkin' around."**

**Ron and Hermione looked quickly at Cris, as though expecting her to start berating Hagrid for not telling her the truth about Black. But Cris couldn't bring herself to do it, not now that she saw Hagrid so miserable and scared.**

**"Listen, Hagrid," she said, "you can't give up. Hermione's right, you just need a good defense. You can call us as witnesses —"**

**"I'm sure I've read about a case of Hippogriff-baiting," said Hermione thoughtfully, "where the Hippogriff got off. I'll look it up for you, Hagrid, and see exactly what happened." **

"So even though you may not win you still try and help." Kingsley said.

"But of course." Cris said.

"Why wouldn't we?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, just some people wouldn't and you three do." Tonks said with giggle.

**Hagrid howled still more loudly. Cris and Hermione looked at Ron to help them.**

**"Er — shall I make a cup of tea?" said Ron.**

**Cris stared at him.**

**"It's what my mum does whenever someone's upset," Ron muttered, shrugging.**

"It does help," Mrs. Weasley said.

"That's because tea can help relax and reduces stress." Hermione said.

"That's not surprising." Cris said.

**At last, after many more assurances of help, with a steaming mug of tea in front of him, Hagrid blew his nose on a handkerchief the size of a tablecloth and said, "Yer right. I can' afford to go ter pieces. Gotta pull meself together…"**

**Fang the boarhound came timidly out from under the table and laid his head on Hagrid's knee.**

**"I've not bin meself lately," said Hagrid, stroking Fang with one hand and mopping his face with the other. "Worried abou' Buckbeak, an' no one likin' me classes —"**

**"We do like them!" lied Hermione at once.**

"They were a bit boring after the first but the next year was really interesting to say the least." Cris said.

"That's true," Ron, Hermione, Neville and Draco said.

"You know Mione, you weren't a very good liar right there." Cris said.

"Oh shut it Cris." Hermione said. Cris smiled and giggled while Ron continued with a smile on his face.

**"Yeah, they're great!" said Ron, crossing his fingers under the table. "Er — how are the flobberworms?"**

**"Dead," said Hagrid gloomily. "Too much lettuce." **

"That's a weird way to die," Fred said.

"I ate too much so I died." George said pretending to right there. Cris rolled her eyes and slapped his chest. He yelped and everyone chuckled at the trio seeing as Cris slapped Fred as well.

**"Oh no!" said Ron, his lip twitching.**

**"An' them Dementors make me feel ruddy terrible an' all," said Hagrid, with a sudden shudder. "Gotta walk past 'em ev'ry time I want a drink in the Three Broomsticks. 'S like bein' back in Azkaban —"**

**He fell silent, gulping his tea. Cris, Ron, and Hermione watched him breathlessly. They had never heard Hagrid talk about his brief spell in Azkaban before. After a pause, Hermione said timidly, "Is it awful in there, Hagrid?"**

**"Yeh've no idea," said Hagrid quietly. "Never bin anywhere like it. Thought I was goin' mad. Kep' goin' over horrible stuff in me mind… the day I got expelled from Hogwarts… day me dad died… day I had ter let Norbert go…"**

"At least those aren't all that terrible compared to what they could have been." Cris said.

"True," Robin said.

**His eyes filled with tears. Norbert was the baby dragon Hagrid had once won in a game of cards.**

**"Yeh can' really remember who yeh are after a while. An' yeh can' really see the point o' livin' at all. I used ter hope I'd jus' die in me sleep. When they let me out, it was like bein' born again, ev'rythin' came floodin' back, it was the bes' feelin' in the world. Mind, the Dementors weren't keen on lettin' me go."**

"They never are," Kingsley said.

"They are just sick," Hermione said.

**"But you were innocent!" said Hermione.**

"So was I," Sirius said.

**Hagrid snorted.**

**"Think that matters to them? They don' care. Long as they've got a couple o' hundred humans stuck there with 'em, so they can leech all the happiness out of 'em, they don' give a damn who's guilty an' who's not."**

**Hagrid went quiet for a moment, staring into his tea. Then he said quietly, "Thought o' jus' letting Buckbeak go… tryin' ter make him fly away… but how d'yeh explain ter a Hippogriff it's gotta go inter hidin'? An' — an' I'm scared o' breakin' the law…" He looked up at them, tears leaking down his face again. "I don' ever want ter go back ter Azkaban."**

**The trip to Hagrid's, though far from fun, had nevertheless had the effect Ron and Hermione had hoped. Though Cris had by no means forgotten about Black, she couldn't brood constantly on revenge if she wanted to help Hagrid win his case against the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. She, Ron, and Hermione went to the library the next day and returned to the empty common room laden with books that might help prepare a defense for Buckbeak. The three of them sat in front of the roaring fire, slowly turning the pages of dusty volumes about famous cases of marauding beasts, speaking occasionally when they ran across something relevant.**

**"Here's something… there was a case in 1722… but the Hippogriff was convicted — ugh, look what they did to it, that's disgusting —" **

"Please don't tell us what happened, I don't think I want to know what happened." Charlie said sadly.

**"This might help, look — a Manticore savaged someone in 1296, and they let the Manticore off — oh — no, that was only because everyone was too scared to go near it…" **

"Yeah, that would be a problem." Bill said.

"There's got to be something though." Charlie said.

"I'm sure they'll find something Char," Tonks said.

**Meanwhile, in the rest of the castle, the usual magnificent Christmas decorations had been put up, despite the fact that hardly any of the students remained to enjoy them. Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along the corridors, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armor, and the Great Hall was filled with its usual twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars. A powerful and delicious smell of cooking pervaded the corridors, and by Christmas Eve, it had grown so strong that even Scabbers poked his nose out of the shelter of Ron's pocket to sniff hopefully at the air.**

**On Christmas morning, Cris was woken by Ron throwing his pillow at her.**

"Why were your curtains open?" Sirius asked.

"I was very hot and the cool air felt nice." Cris said.

"That tends to happen sometimes." Robin said.

**"Oy! Presents!"**

**Cris reached for her glasses and put them on, squinting through the semi-darkness to the foot of her bed, where a small heap of parcels had appeared. Ron was already ripping the paper off his own presents.**

**"Another sweater from Mum… maroon again… see if you've got one."**

**Cris had. Mrs. Weasley had sent her a scarlet sweater with the Gryffindor lion knitted on the front,**

"I would have done one in your favorite color, but I have no idea what it is." Mrs. Weasley said sheepishly.

"It's purple," Cris said with a smile. Mrs. Weasley smiled and made a mental note of it.

**also a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle. As she moved all these things aside, she saw a long, thin package lying underneath. **

"It's the Firebolt!" Prongs exclaimed.

"But you don't know that just yet," Moony said.

"The chapter is called Firebolt," Padfoot said.

"Oh yeah," Moony said.

**"What's that?" said Ron, looking over, a freshly unwrapped pair of maroon socks in his hand.**

**"Dunno…"**

**Cris ripped the parcel open and gasped as a magnificent, gleaming broomstick rolled out onto her bedspread. Ron dropped his socks and jumped off his bed for a closer look.**

**"I don't believe it," he said hoarsely.**

**It was a Firebolt, **

"Yes!" all the Quidditch fans exclaimed. Sirius and Cris smiled at each other, Cris treasured that broom.

"Wait, why aren't you guys excited?" Prongs asked the kids from the future.

"Because we have better brooms now." James said.

"That makes sense." Padfoot said.

**identical to the dream broom Cris had gone to see every day in Diagon Alley. Its handle glittered as she picked it up. She could feel it vibrating and let go; it hung in midair, unsupported, at exactly the right height for her to mount it. Her eyes moved from the golden registration number at the top of the handle, right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail. **

Prongs and Padfoot were literally drooling at the description of the broom.

**"Who sent it to you?" said Ron in a hushed voice.**

**"Look and see if there's a card," said Cris.**

**Ron ripped apart the Firebolt's wrappings.**

**"Nothing! Blimey, who'd spend that much on you?"**

"So who sent it?" Prongs asked.

"It might have been me, but I wouldn't have signed the card considering that I'm on the run." Padfoot said. Sirius smiled secretly but didn't say anything else.

**"Well," said Cris, feeling stunned, "I'm betting it wasn't the Dursley's."**

"Yeah, they wouldn't spend a dime on you." Lily said with a scowl at her sister and brother-in-law.

**"I bet it was Dumbledore," said Ron, now walking around and around the Firebolt, taking in every glorious inch. "He sent you the Invisibility Cloak anonymously…" **

"Alas, the cloak was yours rightfully; I wouldn't be allowed to give you the broom, but good theory." Dumbledore said.

"It was worth a shot." Ron said shrugging his shoulders.

**"That was my dad's, though," said Cris. "Dumbledore was just passing it on to me. He wouldn't spend hundreds of Galleons on me. He can't go giving students stuff like this —"**

**"That's why he wouldn't say it was from him!" said Ron. "In case some git like Malfoy said it was favoritism. Hey, Cris —" Ron gave a great whoop of laughter — "Malfoy! Wait 'til he sees you on this! He'll be sick as a pig! This is an international standard broom, this is!"**

"I couldn't believe it actually." Draco said.

"I can see that," Luna said with a dreamy smile.

**"I can't believe this," Cris muttered, running a hand along the Firebolt, while Ron sank onto Cris' bed, laughing his head off at the thought of Malfoy. "Who—?"**

**"I know," said Ron, controlling himself, "I know who it could've been — Lupin!" **

"I wanted to but at that time the money was tight." Remus said.

"No worries Uncle Moony," Cris said with a smile.

**"What?" said Cris, now starting to laugh herself "Lupin? Listen, if he had this much gold, he'd be able to buy himself some new robes." **

"That's true," Remus said with a laugh.

"So you're not mad?" Cris asked.

"No, it's true; I would've bought myself some nicer clothes." Remus said.

**"Yeah, but he likes you," said Ron. "And he was away when your Nimbus got smashed, and he might've heard about it and decided to visit Diagon Alley and get this for you —"**

**"What d'you mean, he was away?" said Cris. "He was ill when I was playing in that match."**

**"Well, he wasn't in the hospital wing," said Ron. "I was there, cleaning out the bedpans on that detention from Snape, remember?"**

"That's probably why he sent you there." Robin said.

"To try and get everyone to know that he is a werewolf." Sirius scowled angrily over at Snape.

**Cris frowned at Ron.**

"**I can't see Lupin affording something like this."**

"**What're you two laughing about?"**

**Hermione had just come in, wearing her dressing gown and carrying Crookshanks, who was looking very grumpy, with a string of tinsel tied around his neck. **

"Poor Crookshanks." Lily J said.

"And Mia was wondering why he was grumpy." Cris said with a smirk while Hermione huffed.

**"Don't bring him in here!" said Ron, hurriedly snatching Scabbers from the depths of his bed and stowing him in his pajama pocket.**

**But Hermione wasn't listening. She dropped Crookshanks onto Seamus's empty bed and stared, open-mouthed, at the Firebolt.**

**"Oh, Cris! Who sent you that?"**

**"No idea," said Cris. "There wasn't a card or anything with it."**

**To her great surprise, Hermione did not appear either excited or intrigued by the news. On the contrary, her face fell, and she bit her lip. **

"Why?" Prongs asked.

"I thought it was cursed and was given to her by Sirius." Hermione said.

"So you were just worried about your friend." Tonks said.

"Yeah," Hermione said with a light blush.

**"What's the matter with you?" said Ron.**

**"I don't know," said Hermione slowly, "but it's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean, this is supposed to be quite a good broom, isn't it?"**

"The best at the moment Mione," Charlie said with a smile.

"Thanks I got that," Hermione said.

"You're welcome," Charlie said with a grin.

**Ron sighed exasperatedly.**

**"It's the best broom there is, Hermione," he said.**

**"So it must've been really expensive…"**

**"Probably cost more than all the Slytherins' brooms put together," said Ron happily.**

**"Well… who'd send Cris something as expensive as that, and not even tell her they'd sent it?" said Hermione.**

**"Who cares?" said Ron impatiently. "Listen, Cris, can I have a go on it? Can I?"**

**"I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" said Hermione shrilly.**

**Cris and Ron looked at her. **

**"What d'you think Cris' going to do with it — sweep the floor?" said Ron.**

"Don't do that!" Padfoot and Prongs exclaimed.

"Don't worry Dad I don't." Cris said smiling at the younger versions of her dad and godfather.

"Good otherwise…. I don't know what I would do." Prongs said.

**But before Hermione could answer, Crookshanks sprang from Seamus's bed, right at Ron's chest.**

**"GET — HIM — OUT — OF — HERE!" Ron bellowed as Crookshanks's claws ripped his pajamas and Scabbers attempted a wild escape over his shoulder. Ron seized Scabbers by the tail and aimed a misjudged kick at Crookshanks that hit the trunk at the end of Cris' bed, knocking it over and causing Ron to hop up and down, howling with pain.**

**Crookshanks's fur suddenly stood on end. A shrill, tinny, whistling was filling the room. The Pocket Sneakoscope had become dislodged from Uncle Vernon's old socks and was whirling and gleaming on the floor.**

"What the hell?" Moony asked.

"It's the traitor," Cris snapped.

"Pete, I would have never thought that he was alive if you hadn't explained it to me." Lily said.

**"I forgot about that!" Cris said, bending down and picking up the Sneakoscope. "I never wear those socks if I can help it…"**

**The Sneakoscope whirled and whistled in his palm. Crookshanks was hissing and spitting at it.**

**"You'd better take that cat out of here, Hermione," said Ron furiously, sitting on Cris' bed nursing his toe. "Can't you shut that thing up?" he added to Cris as Hermione strode out of the room, Crookshanks's yellow eyes still fixed maliciously on Ron.**

**Cris stuffed the Sneakoscope back inside the socks and threw it back into her trunk. All that could be heard now were Ron's stifled moans of pain and rage. Scabbers was huddled in Ron's hands. It had been a while since Cris had seen him out of Ron's pocket, and he was unpleasantly surprised to see that Scabbers, once so fat, was now very skinny; patches of fur seemed to have fallen out too.**

**"It's stress!" said Ron. "He'd be fine if that big stupid furball left him alone!"**

**But Cris, remembering what the woman at the Magical Menagerie had said about rats living only three years, couldn't help feeling that unless Scabbers had powers he had never revealed, he was reaching the end of his life. And despite Ron's frequent complaints that Scabbers was both boring and useless, he was sure Ron would be very miserable if Scabbers died.**

"Yeah, that is until we learned the truth." Ron said.

"Scabbers' nothing more than a rat." Percy said.

"That's what you think." Cris said.

**Christmas spirit was definitely thin on the ground in the Gryffindor common room that morning. Hermione had shut Crookshanks in her dormitory, but was furious with Ron for trying to kick him; Ron was still fuming about Crookshanks's fresh attempt to eat Scabbers. Cris gave up trying to make them talk to each other and devoted herself to examining the Firebolt, which she had brought down to the common room with her. For some reason this seemed to annoy Hermione as well; she didn't say anything, but she kept looking darkly at the broom as though it too had been criticizing her cat.**

**At lunchtime they went down to the Great Hall, to find that the House tables had been moved against the walls again, and that a single table, set for twelve, stood in the middle of the room. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick were there, along with Filch, the caretaker, who had taken off his usual brown coat and was wearing a very old and rather moldy-looking tailcoat. There were only three other students, two extremely nervous-looking first years and a sullen-faced Slytherin fifth year.**

"I don't think it's ever been that empty before." Robin said.

"It was rather unusual but it was nice as well." Cris said.

"That is without the fight right?" Remus asked.

"Of course, as I much as I love these two they bicker so damn much." Cris said.

"They're just as bad in the future but their fights seem to be less." James said.

"Thank god," Cris shouted.

**"Happy Christmas!" said Dumbledore as Cris, Ron, and Hermione approached the table. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables… Sit down, sit down!"**

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione sat down side by side at the end of the table.**

**"Crackers!" said Dumbledore enthusiastically, offering the end of a large silver noisemaker to Snape, who took it reluctantly and tugged. With a bang like a gunshot, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witches hat topped with a stuffed vulture. **

Everyone busted out laughing.

"Who knew that Dumbledore was such a prankster?" Sirius asked with his bark like laugh.

**Cris, remembering the Boggart, caught Ron's eye and they both grinned; Snape's mouth thinned and he pushed the hat toward Dumbledore, who swapped it for his wizard's hat at once.**

**"Dig in!" he advised the table, beaming around.**

**As Cris was helping himself to roast potatoes, the doors of the Great Hall opened again. It was Professor Trelawney, **

"She hardly comes out of the tower." Fred said.

"It was interesting to say the least." Cris said.

"I bet it was," George said.

**gliding toward them as though on wheels. She had put on a green sequined dress in honor of the occasion, making her look more than ever like a glittering, oversized dragonfly.**

**"Sybill, this is a pleasant surprise!" said Dumbledore, standing up.**

**"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest, most faraway voice, "and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness…"**

**"Certainly, certainly," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Let me draw you up a chair —"**

**And he did indeed draw a chair in midair with his wand, which revolved for a few seconds before falling with a thud between Professors Snape and McGonagall. Professor Trelawney, however, did not sit down; her enormous eyes had been roving around the table, and she suddenly uttered a kind of soft scream.**

**"I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!"**

"That's a lode of bologna," Lily said.

"But some one at that table was the first to die," Al muttered.

**"We'll risk it, Sybill," said Professor McGonagall impatiently. "Do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold."**

**Professor Trelawney hesitated, and then lowered herself into the empty chair, eyes shut and mouth clenched tight, as though expecting a thunderbolt to hit the table. Professor McGonagall poked a large spoon into the nearest tureen.**

**"Tripe, Sybill?"**

**Professor Trelawney ignored her. Eyes open again, she looked around once more and said, "But where is dear Professor Lupin?"**

**"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again," said Dumbledore, indicating that everybody should start serving themselves. "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day." Duh, it's a full moon, I totally forgot. Cris thought.**

"Now that sucks." Prongs said.

"You get used to it after a while." Remus said.

"You shouldn't have to though." Padfoot said sadly.

"If it makes a difference they are trying to make a cure." Keiran said.

"Really?" Remus and Moony asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how far along they are with it." Teddy said.

"That's great!" everyone in the present and past exclaimed.

**"But surely you already knew that, Sybill?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyebrows raised.**

**Professor Trelawney gave Professor McGonagall a very cold look.**

**"Certainly I knew, Minerva," she said quietly. "But one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous."**

"Too bad, because people are nervous when they are around you." Tonks said.

"That's an understatement." Cris said.

**"That explains a great deal," said Professor McGonagall tartly.**

"I don't think there is any other teacher that makes McGonagall mad like Trelawney." Sirius said.

**He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him —" Imagine that, Cris thought,**

"Of course, she's a fraud and she makes me mad." Remus said.

"She does that to a lot of people." Scarlett said.

**"Imagine that," said Professor McGonagall dryly.**

**"I doubt," said Dumbledore, in a cheerful but slightly raised voice, which put an end to Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney's conversation, "that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the potion for him again?**

**"Yes, Headmaster," said Snape.**

**"Good," said Dumbledore. "Then he should be up and about in no time… Derek, have you had any of the chipolatas? They're excellent."**

**The first-year boy went furiously red on being addressed directly by Dumbledore, and took the platter of sausages with trembling hands.**

**Professor Trelawney behaved almost normally until the very end of Christmas dinner, two hours later. Full to bursting with Christmas dinner and still wearing their cracker hats, Cris and Ron got up first from the table and she shrieked loudly.**

**"My dears! Which of you left their seat first? Which?"**

**"Dunno," said Ron, looking uneasily at Cris.**

**"I doubt it will make much difference," said Professor McGonagall coldly, "unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall."**

"I love your sense of humor, Minnie." Sirius said with a smile.

"Thank you Sirius but don't call me Minnie." McGonagall said.

"No can do," Sirius said with a smile. McGonagall groaned and shook her head.

**Even Ron laughed. Professor Trelawney looked highly affronted.**

**"Coming?" Cris said to Hermione.**

**"No," Hermione muttered. "I want a quick word with Professor McGonagall."**

"You going to do what I think you're doing aren't you?" Tonks asked.

"She did," Remus said with a chuckle.

**"Probably trying to see if she can take any more classes," yawned Ron as they make their way into the Entrance Hall, which was completely devoid of mad axe-men.**

**When they reached the portrait hole they found Sir Cadogan enjoying a Christmas part with a couple of monks, several previous headmasters of Hogwarts and his fat pony. He pushed up his visor toasted them with a flagon of mead.**

**"Happy — hic — Christmas! Password?"**

**"Scurvy cur," said Ron.**

**"And the same to you, sir!" roared Sir Cadogan, as the painting swung forward to admit them.**

**Cris went straight up to the dormitory, collected her Firebolt and the Broomstick Servicing Kit Hermione had given her for her birthday, brought them downstairs and tried to find something to do with the Firebolt; however, there were no bent twigs to clip, and the handle was so shiny already it seemed pointless to polish it. She and Ron simply sat admiring it from every angle, until the portrait hole opened, and Hermione came in, accompanied by Professor McGonagall.**

"You took it away?" Sirius asked sadly.

"I did it for the best." McGonagall said.

**Though Professor McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor House, Cris had only seen her in the common room once before, and that had been to make a very grave announcement. She and Ron stared at her, both holding the Firebolt. Hermione walked around them, sat down, picked up the nearest book and hid her face behind it.**

**"So that's it, is it?" said Professor McGonagall beadily, walking over to the fireside and staring at the Firebolt. "Miss Granger has just informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Potter."**

**Cris and Ron looked around at Hermione. They could see her forehead reddening over the top of her book, which was upside-down. **

"She was nervous." Cris and Ron said.

"You know her really well." Robin said with a laugh.

**"May I?" said Professor McGonagall, but she didn't wait for an answer before pulling the Firebolt out of their hands. She examined it carefully from handle to twig-ends. "Hmm. And there was no note at all, Potter? No card? No message of any kind?"**

**"No," said Cris blankly.**

**"I see…" said Professor McGonagall. "Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Potter." **

"You did take it." Prongs said sadly.

"I had to; we were worried for her safety." McGonagall said.

"Well thank you for your concern even though Sirius wouldn't hurt her." Lily said.

**"W — what?" said Cris, scrambling to his feet. "Why?"**

**"It will need to be checked for jinxes," said Professor McGonagall. "Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down —" **

"Strip it down?" Padfoot asked in a panic.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Lily said.

"It is, isn't?" Prongs asked.

"Yeah, it flies as good as ever." Cris said.

**"Strip it down?" repeated Ron, as though Professor McGonagall was mad.**

**"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks," said Professor McGonagall. "You will have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free."**

**"There's nothing wrong with it!" said Cris, her voice shaking slightly. "Honestly, Professor —"**

**"You can't know that, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, quite kindly, "not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed."**

**Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and carried the Firebolt out of the portrait hole, which closed behind her. Cris stood staring after her, the tin of High-Finish Polish still clutched in her hands. Ron, however, rounded on Hermione.**

**"What did you go running to McGonagall for?"**

**Hermione threw her book aside. She was still pink in the face, but stood up and faced Ron defiantly.**

**"Because I thought — and Professor McGonagall agrees with me — that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!"**

"That's the chapter," Ron said.

"Well you get the broom and it gets taken away," Robin said.

"I should have signed it with Robin's name." Sirius said.

"Then we would have contacted her." McGonagall said.

"Yeah, probably a good thing I didn't then." Sirius said.

"I believe it's my turn." Ginny said.

"Yep," Ron said handing her the book.


	56. Chapter 12: The Patronus

"Before we can continue I want to ask something that has been bugging me." Tonks said.

"Alright," Ginny said closing the book but marking the page with her finger.

"Teddy, since we're dead, who do you live with?" Tonks asked. Remus perked up too, he kind of forgot about it.

"Well, you guys named Cris and Aunt Robin my godmothers since Cris was seventeen, and Sirius is my godfather along with Charlie because Charlie and my mom are friends. When I was younger I would spend time with grandma since grandpa died but she died by the time I was four." Teddy said.

"So by the time my twins were born." Cris said.

"Yeah, but not exactly, you were heavily pregnant." Keiran said. Cris nodded and Tonks seemed sad.

"So by that time I was living with Sirius, Robin, Cris, Fred and George. Grimmauld Place was getting too small and Aunt Cris got the idea for all of us to move to Potter Manor. We did and Charlie came over quite a bit and used to tell me stories about when he and mum were in school." Teddy said.

"We live together and Teddy and Lily J still date?" Cris asked.

"Don't forget about James and Scarlett." Keiran said.

"You said, when you found out about their relationships, that since we aren't related that we just live together that's it's okay." Al said.

"Of course Cris would say something like that." Ron said.

"I just wouldn't want to be a grandma so soon though." Cris said.

"You said that when you talked to us." James laughed.

"But Sirius couldn't say that because he treats us like his grandkids." Lily J said.

"But that doesn't mean that he doesn't gripe about it." Victoire said.

"I bet," Prongs said with a laugh.

"Besides, Black's aren't pureblood anymore which he uses every time he goes to Grimmauld to talk to Phineas." Al said.

"I bet that would make him mad, and my dear mother rolling in her grave." Sirius said with a laugh.

"Alright, that's what I wanted to know." Tonks said hugging her son.

"I can't believe you survived being raised by Sirius." Remus said.

"Hey, it seems my kids are turning out great and Cris is doing amazing as well." Sirius said.

"Yes, that's true," Remus said.

"Ginny can you start before these two get into it." Robin said. Ginny nodded with a smile on her face and opened the book.

"**Chapter 12: The Patronus," **Ginny read.

"Ooohhh, sounds interesting." Lily said.

"Can you actually make it corporeal?" Moony asked.

"I'll that for you to decide at the end of the book." Cris said with a smirk.

"I hate it when she does that." Prongs said.

**Cris knew that Hermione had meant well, but that didn't stop her from being somewhat angry with her. She had been the owner of the best broom in the world for a few short hours, and now, because of her interference, she didn't know whether she would ever see it again. She was positive that there was nothing wrong with the Firebolt now, but what sort of state would it be in once it had been subjected to all sorts of anti-jinx tests? **

"I'm sure that it was just fine." Mr. Weasley said.

"It was, but that didn't stop me from worrying about it." Cris said.

"I'm sure," Remus said with a smile.

**Ron was furious with Hermione too. As far as he was concerned, the stripping-down of a brand-new Firebolt was nothing less than criminal damage. Hermione, who remained convinced that she had acted for the best, started avoiding the common room. **

**Cris and Ron supposed she had taken refuge in the library and didn't try to persuade her to come back. **

"How often do you two fight?" Lily asked.

"A lot, though some of the fights aren't always between her and Ron, me and Ron had gotten into." Cris said.

"If it's anything like the fight me and Padfoot got into I'm sure it wasn't pretty." Prongs said.

"It did take a while for me to come to my senses." Ron said.

"I'm just glad that you did." Cris said.

**All in all, they were glad when the rest of the school returned shortly after New Year, and Gryffindor Tower became crowded and noisy again. Wood sought Cris out on the night before term started.**

**"****Had a good Christmas?" he said, and then, without waiting for an answer, he sat down, lowered his voice, and said, "I've been, doing some thinking over Christmas, Cris. After last match, you know. If the Dementors come to the next one… I mean… we can't afford you to — well —"**

**Wood broke off, looking awkward.**

**"****I'm working on it," said Cris quickly. "Professor Lupin said he'd train me to ward off the Dementors. We should be starting this week. He said he'd have time after Christmas."**

**"****Ah," said Wood, his expression clearing. "Well, in that case — I really didn't want to lose you as Seeker, Cris. And have you ordered a new broom yet?"**

**"****No," said Cris.**

**"****What! You'd better get a move on, you know — you can't ride that Shooting Star against Ravenclaw!"**

**"****She got a Firebolt for Christmas," said Ron.**

"I bet that shocked him." Kingsley said.

"Yeah, his face was priceless." Cris said.

**"****A Firebolt? No! Seriously? A — a real Firebolt?"**

"Was there a fake one out there?" Sirius asked.

"No, I just think that it was unbelievable." Cris said.

**"****Don't get excited, Oliver," said Cris gloomily. "I haven't got it anymore. It was confiscated." And she explained all about how the Firebolt was now being checked for jinxes.**

**"****Jinxed? How could it be jinxed?"**

**"****Sirius Black," Cris said wearily. "He's supposed to be after me. So McGonagall reckons he might have sent it."**

**Waving aside the information that a famous murderer was after his Seeker, Wood said,**** "****But Black couldn't have bought a Firebolt! He's on the run! The whole country's on the lookout for him! How could he just walk into Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy a broomstick?" **

"I used a catalog." Sirius said.

"That was a smart idea." Robin said.

**"****I know," said Cris, "but McGonagall still wants to strip it down —"**

**Wood went pale.**

**"****I'll go and talk to her, Cris," he promised. "I'll make her see reason… A Firebolt… a real Firebolt, on our team… She wants Gryffindor to win as much as we do… I'll make her see sense. A Firebolt…" **

"Now he's delirious." Victoire said.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Bill asked.

"Most of the family does, it's kind of funny, at the moment, there are only a few that are not family on the Gryffindor team." Teddy said.

"That's awesome." Charlie said.

**Classes started again the next day. The last thing anyone felt like doing was spending two hours on the grounds on a raw January morning, but Hagrid had provided a bonfire full of salamanders for their enjoyment,**

"That must have been fun." Tonks said.

"Depends," Ginny said.

**and they spent an unusually good lesson collecting dry wood and leaves to keep the fire blazing while the flame-loving lizards scampered up and down the crumbling, white-hot logs. The first Divination lesson of the new term was much less fun; Professor Trelawney was now teaching them palmistry, and she lost no time in informing Cris that he had the shortest life line she had ever seen.**

"Well obviously I didn't die as I have five kids with one on the way." Cris said.

"But that doesn't mean that you don't come close to death." Hermione said.

"What?! How many more times?" Lily asked frantically.

"Wait and see." Cris said with hope.

**It was Defense Against the Dark Arts that Cris was keen to get to; after her conversation with Wood, she wanted to get started on her anti-Dementor lessons as soon as possible.**

**"****Ah yes," said Lupin, when Cris reminded him of his promise at the end of class. "Let me see… how about eight o'clock on Thursday evening? The History of Magic classroom should be large enough… I'll have to think carefully about how we're going to do this… We can't bring a real Dementor into the castle to practice on…"**

"I would hope not." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Use a boggart." Moony and Lily said. Cris and Remus smiled but didn't say anything else.

**"****Still looks ill, doesn't he?" said Ron as they walked down the corridor, heading to dinner. "What d'you reckon's the matter with him?" Cris had to bit her tongue as she already knew what was wrong, but it wasn't her secret to tell.**

**There was a loud and impatient "tuh" from behind them. It was Hermione, who had been sitting at the feet of a suit of armor, repacking her bag, which was so full of books it wouldn't close. **

"So you the two of you know but didn't say anything to each other?" Remus asked.

"No, not really." Cris and Hermione said with a laugh.

**"****And what are you tutting at us for?" said Ron irritably.**

**"****Nothing," said Hermione in a lofty voice, heaving her bag back over her shoulder.**

**"Yes, you were," said Ron. "I said I wonder what's wrong with Lupin, and you —"**

**"****Well, isn't it obvious?" said Hermione, with a look of maddening superiority. **

"Now that I think of it, it was kind of obvious." Ron said with a blush.

"But you wouldn't have known if Snape hadn't assigned that paper." Robin said.

"No, but I'm sure him telling us was a big clue too." Ron said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's a pretty big clue." Sirius said with a laugh.

"**If you don't want to tell us, don't," snapped Ron.**

"**Fine," said Hermione haughtily, and she marched off.**

"**She doesn't know," said Ron, staring resentfully after Hermione. "She's just trying to get us to talk to her again." **

"But I did know Ron and so did Cris." Hermione said.

"I know that now." Ron said raising his hands up in surrender.

**At eight o'clock on Thursday evening, Cris left Gryffindor Tower for the History of Magic classroom. It was dark and empty when she arrived, but she lit the lamps with her wand and had waited only five minutes when Professor Lupin turned up, carrying a large packing case, which he heaved onto Professor Binn's desk.**

**"What's that?" said Cris.**

**"Another Boggart," said Lupin, stripping off his cloak. "I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to a real Dementor. The Boggart will turn into a Dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like."**

**"Okay," said Cris, trying to sound as though she wasn't apprehensive at all and merely glad that Lupin had found such a good substitute for a real Dementor. **

"You failed," Remus said chuckling.

**"So…" Professor Lupin had taken out his own wand, and indicated that Cris should do the same. "The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, Cris — well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm." **

"How many times did you work on it?" Sirius asked.

"A lot, but it was worth it." Cris said smiling at her godfather who smiled back at her.

**"How does it work?" said Cris nervously.**

**"Well, when it works correctly, It conjures up a Patronus," said Lupin, "which is a kind of anti-Dementor — a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the Dementor."**

**Cris had a sudden vision of himself crouching behind a Hagrid-sized figure holding a large club.**

"That would be funny if that was your patronus." Sirius said.

"Well Hagrid would make for a good shield." Tonks said with a laugh.

"That's why I thought of him." Cris said giggling.

**Professor Lupin continued, "The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon — hope, happiness, the desire to survive — but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you, Cris, that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."**

**"What does a Patronus look like?" said Cris curiously.**

**"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it."**

"So, it more than likely isn't a stag." Prongs said sadly.

"You don't know that though." Lily said.

"True, so it still could be." Prongs said with a smile.

**"And how do you conjure it?"**

**"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."**

**Cris cast his mind about for a happy memory. Certainly, nothing that had happened to her at the Dursley's' was going to do. Finally, she settled on the moment when she had first ridden a broomstick.**

"That might not work." Lily said biting her finger nails.

"Try the dream that you had, that's real." Sirius said worriedly. Cris smiled and Ginny continued reading.

**"Right," she said, trying to recall as exactly as possible the wonderful, soaring sensation of her stomach.**

**"The incantation is this —" Lupin cleared his throat. "Expecto patronum!"**

**"Expecto patronum," Cris repeated under his breath, "expecto patronum."**

**"Concentrating hard on your happy memory?"**

**"Oh — yeah —" said Cris, quickly forcing her thoughts back to that first broom ride. "Expecto patrono — no, patronum — sorry — expecto patronum, expecto patronum"**

**Something whooshed suddenly out of the end of his wand; it looked like a wisp of silvery gas. **

"That's amazing for a third year." Percy said obviously impressed with the talent of the attention seeking girl in his opinion.

"Thanks, I think," Cris said confused about Percy's compliment.

**"Did you see that?" said Cris excitedly. "Something happened!"**

**"Very good," said Lupin, smiling. "Right, then — ready to try it on a Dementor?"**

**"Yes," Cris said, gripping her wand very tightly, and moving into the middle of the deserted classroom. She tried to keep her mind on flying, but something else kept intruding… Any second now, she might hear her mother again… but she shouldn't think that, or she would hear her again, and she didn't want to… or did she?**

"Don't think about it." Prongs said in a pleading voice that reminded Cris of his last words.

"I'll try not to dad," Cris said in a small voice.

**Lupin grasped the lid of the packing case and pulled.**

**A Dementor rose slowly from the box, its hooded face turned toward Cris, one glistening, scabbed hand gripping its cloak. The lamps around the classroom flickered and went out. The Dementor stepped from the box and started to sweep silently toward Cris, drawing a deep, rattling breath. A wave of piercing cold broke over him —**

**"Expecto patronum!" Cris yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto —"**

**But the classroom and the Dementor were dissolving… Cris was falling again through thick white fog, and her mother's voice was louder than ever, echoing inside her head — "Not Cris! Not Cris! Please — I'll do anything —"**

**"Stand aside — stand aside, girl —"**

**"Cris!"**

**Cris jerked back to life. She was lying flat on her back on the floor. The classroom lamps were alight again. She didn't have to ask what had happened.**

"Because you fainted again didn't you?" Robin asked.

"To succeed you must fail a few times." Cris said.

"Wise words Miss Potter." Dumbledore said a twinkle in his eye.

"When did you get so smart?" Fred asked.

"It was a gift from my mom." Cris said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Remus said, "It's better than having her dad's brains."

"Hey!"

**"Sorry," she muttered, sitting up and feeling cold sweat trickling down behind her glasses.**

**"Are you all right?" said Lupin.**

**"Yes…"**

"That should be your catch phrase," George said.

"We'll make it for you," Fred said.

"Don't you dare." Cris snapped.

**Cris pulled herself up on one of the desks and leaned against it.**

**"Here —" Lupin handed him a Chocolate Frog. "Eat this before we try again. I didn't expect you to do it your first time; in fact, I would have been astounded if you had."**

**"It's getting worse," Cris muttered, biting off the Frog's head. "I could hear her louder that time — and him — Voldemort —"**

**Lupin looked paler than usual.**

**"Cris, if you don't want to continue, I will more than understand —"**

**"I do!" said Cris fiercely, stuffing the rest of the Chocolate Frog into her mouth. "I've got to! What if the Dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I can't afford to fall off again. If we lose this game we've lost the Quidditch Cup!" **

"You're channeling your father again." McGonagall said with a smile.

"She tends to do that for Quidditch related things." Robin said with a smile.

"She does do that, I just noticed." Hermione said with a giggle.

**"All right then…" said Lupin. "You might want to select another memory, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on… That one doesn't seem to have been strong enough…"**

**Cris thought hard and decided her feelings when Gryffindor had won the House Championship last year had definitely qualified as very happy.**

"Closer, but I don't think that will do it." Bill said.

"I'll be very surprised if she could do it." Charlie said.

"She can, Mum taught a bunch of people it." Al said.

"I did?" Cris asked.

"Yep, and it was a success." James said.

"Sweet, maybe you can teach me, I could never get it." Charlie said.

"I'll try." Cris said with a smile. Charlie nodded and Ginny went back to reading.

**She gripped her wand tightly again and took up her position in the middle of the classroom.**

**"Ready?" said Lupin, gripping the box lid.**

**"Ready," said Cris; trying hard to fill her head with happy thoughts about Gryffindor winning, and not dark thoughts about what was going to happen when the box opened.**

**"Go!" said Lupin, pulling off the lid. The room went icily cold and dark once more. The Dementor glided forward, drawing its breath; one rotting hand was extending toward Cris —**

**"Expecto patronum!" Cris yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto Pat —"**

**White fog obscured his senses… big, blurred shapes were moving around her… then came a new voice, a man's voice, shouting, panicking —**

**"Lily, take Cris and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off —" **

"It's me," Prongs said faintly going pale.

"You fought him off signal handly to let your girls escape." Sirius said with tears in his eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Prongs said.

**"You heard James?" said Lupin in a strange voice.**

**"Yeah…" Face dry, Cris looked up. "Why — you didn't know my dad, did you?"**

**"I — I did, as a matter of fact," said Lupin. "We were friends at Hogwarts.**

"Just friends Moony? I'm hurt." Prongs said.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't about to explain to her about everything, I had no idea how to start. And Sirius, sorry for what we are about to say." Remus said.

"It's okay; I know that the both of you hated me at the time." Sirius said with a smile.

**Listen, Cris — perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. This charm is ridiculously advanced… I shouldn't have suggested putting you through this…"**

**"No!" said Cris. She got up again. "I'll have one more go! I'm not thinking of happy enough things, that's what it is… hang on…"**

**She racked her brains. A really, really happy memory… one that she could turn into a good, strong Patronus…**

**The dream she had about her parents, Lupin, Black and the stranger. She felt happiness surge through her at the feeling of being carefree that she had in the dream. **

"Now if that doesn't work, I don't know what will." Robin said. Cris smiled and Remus chuckled a bit.

**Concentrating very hard on how she had felt during the dream, Cris got to her feet and faced the packing case once more.**

**"Ready?" said Lupin, who looked as though he were doing this against his better judgment. **

"I was, I just wanted you to rest." Remus said.

"Sorry, but I'm just that stubborn." Cris said.

"We know." Everyone said.

**"Concentrating hard? All right — go!"**

**He pulled off the lid of the case for the third time, and the Dementor rose out of it; the room fell cold and dark —**

**"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Cris bellowed. "EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**

**The screaming inside Cris' head had started again — except this time, it sounded as though it were coming from a badly tuned radio — softer and louder and softer again… and she could still see the Dementor… it had halted… and then a huge, silver shadow came bursting out of the end of Cris' wand, to hover between her and the Dementor, and though Cris' legs felt like water, she was still on her feet — though for how much longer, she wasn't sure…**

"That's just amazing for a thirteen year old." McGonagall said.

"I don't think we should be surprised, Cris has done many things to impress us." Robin said.

"That's true," McGonagall said.

**"Riddikulus!" roared Lupin, springing forward.**

**There was a loud crack, and Cris' cloudy Patronus vanished along with the Dementor; she sank into a chair, feeling as exhausted as if she'd just run a mile, and felt her legs shaking. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Professor Lupin forcing the Boggart back into the packing case with his wand; it had turned into a silvery orb again or should I start calling it a full moon. **

"That might be good, just don't say anything to anyone else." Sirius said.

"I wouldn't, I'm not that stupid." Cris said.

"I never said that you were." Sirius said. Cris smiled sweetly at him which made him uncomfortable.

**"Excellent!" Lupin said, striding over to where Cris sat. "Excellent, Cris! That was definitely a start!"**

**"Can we have another go? Just one more go?"**

**"Not now," said Lupin firmly. "You've had enough for one night. Here —"**

**He handed Cris a large bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate.**

**"Eat the lot, or Madam Pomfrey will be after my blood.**

"She would be." The past marauders said.

"I know," the trio said.

**Same time next week?"**

**"Okay," said Cris. She took a bite of the chocolate and watched Lupin extinguishing the lamps that had rekindled with the disappearance of the Dementor. A thought had just occurred to her.**

**"Professor Lupin?" she said. "If you knew my dad, you must've known Sirius Black as well." **

"You startled me for a second." Remus said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to put you in that situation." Cris said.

"It's okay, I know you were curious especially after that dream you had." Remus said.

"Yeah, and after I overheard that conversation it was really confusing to me." Cris said.

"I bet it was." Robin said.

**Lupin turned very quickly.**

**"What gives you that idea?" he said sharply.**

**"Nothing — I mean, I just knew they were friends at Hogwarts too…"**

**Lupin's face relaxed.**

**"Yes, I knew him," he said shortly. "Or I thought I did. You'd better be off, Cris, it's getting late."**

**Cris left the classroom, walking along the corridor and around a corner, then took a detour behind a suit of armor and sank down on its plinth to finish her chocolate, wishing she hadn't mentioned Black, as Lupin was obviously not keen on the subject. Then Cris' thoughts wandered back to her mother and father…**

**She felt drained and strangely empty, even though she was so full of chocolate. Terrible though it was to hear her parents' last moments replayed inside her head, these were the only times Cris had heard their voices since she was a very small child other than that dream. But she'd never be able to produce a proper Patronus if she half wanted to hear her parents again…**

**"They're dead," she told himself sternly. "They're dead and listening to echoes of them won't bring them back. You'd better get a grip on yourself if you want that Quidditch Cup."**

"You need to get your priorities straight Cris." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I think she has it just fine." Charlie said.

"I'm surrounded by Quidditch freaks." Lily and Mrs. Weasley said.

**She stood up, crammed the last bit of chocolate into her mouth, and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.**

**Ravenclaw played Slytherin a week after the start of term. Slytherin won, though narrowly. According to Wood, this was good news for Gryffindor, who would take second place if they beat Ravenclaw too. He therefore increased the number of team practices to five a week. This meant that with Lupin's anti-Dementor classes, which in themselves were more draining than six Quidditch practices, Cris had just one night a week to do all her homework.**

"How did you do it?" Tonks asked.

"Very carefully," Cris said.

"She stayed up late on Saturday to get it done." Hermione said.

"Cris, you shouldn't have done that." Lily said.

"Hey, I had to do it sometimes, but I still ended up with descent grades." Cris said.

"You would get better ones if you stopped playing dumb." Robin said.

"I know," Cris said.

**Even so, she was not showing the strain nearly as much as Hermione, whose immense workload finally seemed to be getting to her. Every night, without fail, Hermione was to be seen in a corner of the common room, several tables spread with books, Arithmancy charts, rune dictionaries, diagrams of Muggles lifting heavy objects, and file upon file of extensive notes; she barely spoke to anybody and snapped when she was interrupted.**

**"How's she doing it?" Ron muttered to Cris one evening as Cris sat finishing an essay on Undetectable Poisons for Snape. Cris looked up. Hermione was barely visible behind a tottering pile of books. **

"Good grief, how many classes were you taking?" Lily asked.

"A few." Hermione said.

"That is more than a few." Prongs said.

"How are you taking these classes, it doesn't seem possible." Moony said.

"It is if she has what I think she has." Padfoot said.

"What do you think she has?" Prongs asked surprised that it was Padfoot who figured it out first and not Moony.

"All in good time." Hermione said.

**Cris didn't have time to fathom the mystery of Hermione's impossible schedule at the moment; she really needed to get on with Snape's essay. Two seconds later, however, she was interrupted again, this time by Wood.**

**"Bad news, Cris. I've just been to see Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. She — er — got a bit shirty with me. Told me I'd got my priorities wrong. Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about you staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first." **

"I think we've found someone who is even more obsessed with Quidditch than Charlie." Bill said.

"Or Prongsie here." Padfoot said.

"We're not that bad!" Charlie and Prongs said.

"Exactly the point we were making." Bill said with a laugh.

**Wood shook his head in disbelief. "Honestly, the way she was yelling at me… you'd think I'd said something terrible. Then I asked her how much longer she was going to keep it…" He screwed up his face and imitated Professor McGonagall's severe voice. "As long as necessary, Wood"… I reckon it's time you ordered a new broom, Cris. There's an order form at the back of Which Broomstick… you could get a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, like Malfoy's got."**

"You're not going to get that one, you have the Firebolt." Prongs said.

"You're going to get it back soon." Padfoot said.

**"I'm not buying anything Malfoy thinks is good," said Cris flatly.**

"Hey," Draco said.

"Well the Firebolt is much better." Cris said.

"That's true." Draco said.

"It really is the end of the world." Hermione whispered to Ron who nodded his head in agreement.

**January faded imperceptibly into February, with no change in the bitterly cold weather. The match against Ravenclaw was drawing nearer and nearer, but Cris still hadn't ordered a new broom. She was now asking Professor McGonagall for news of the Firebolt after every Transfiguration lesson, Ron standing hopefully at her shoulder, Hermione rushing past with her face averted.**

**"No, Potter, you can't have it back yet," Professor McGonagall told her the twelfth time this happened, before she'd even opened her mouth. "We've checked for most of the usual curses, but Professor Flitwick believes the broom might be carrying a Hurling Hex. I shall tell you once we've finished checking it. Now, please stop badgering me." **

"Sorry Professor, I just wanted the broom back." Cris said.

"I know, but all of us were just worried about you." McGonagall said.

**To make matters even worse, Cris' anti-Dementor lessons were not going nearly as well as she had hoped. Several sessions on, she was able to produce an indistinct, silvery shadow every time the Boggart-Dementor approached her,**

"But that is really good for someone of thirteen." Kingsley said his eyebrows rising in shock.

"Though it would help if you cleared your mind before you tried to attempt it." Robin said.

"I know; I was just really busy." Cris said.

**but her Patronus was too feeble to drive the Dementor away. All it did was hover, like a semitransparent cloud, draining Cris of energy as she fought to keep it there. Cris felt angry with herself, guilty about her secret desire to hear her parents' voices again.**

"**You're expecting too much of yourself," said Professor Lupin, sternly in their fourth week of practice. "For a thirteen-year-old wizard, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement. You aren't passing out anymore, are you?"**

"**I thought a Patronus would — charge the Dementors down or something," said Cris dispiritedly. "Make them disappear —"**

"**The true Patronus does do that," said Lupin. "But you've achieved a great deal in a very short space of time. If the Dementors put in an appearance at your next Quidditch match, you will be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground."**

"That is the true goal." Lily said.

"I would rather her not need though know how to use it." Prongs said.

"True," Lily said.

**"You said it's harder if there are loads of them," said Cris.**

**"I have complete confidence in you," said Lupin, smiling. **

**"Here — you've earned a drink. Something from the Three Broomsticks. You won't have tried it before —"**

**He pulled two bottles out of his briefcase.**

**"Butterbeer!" said Cris, without thinking. "Yeah, I like that stuff!"**

"Cris!" yelled the marauders, the twins, Bill and Charlie.

"I know, I was being stupid." Cris said.

"Please tell me that you came up with a good excuse." Prongs said.

"She did," Remus said with a chuckle.

**Lupin raised an eyebrow.**

**"Oh — Ron and Hermione brought me some back from Hogsmeade," Cris lied quickly.**

**"I see," said Lupin, though he still looked slightly suspicious. **

"It was a good excuse, but you can't lie to Moony, he sees right through it." Padfoot said.

"Well I didn't know that." Cris said sheepishly.

**"Well — let's drink to a Gryffindor victory against Ravenclaw! Not that I'm supposed to take sides, as a teacher…" he added hastily.**

**They drank the butterbeer in silence, until Cris voiced something she'd been wondering for a while.**

**"What's under a Dementor's hood?"**

"Why did you have to ask that?" Tonks asked.

"I was curious." Cris said.

"I hate your curiosity sometimes." Tonks said.

"We all do," Lily said.

**Professor Lupin lowered his bottle thoughtfully.**

**"Hmmm… well, the only people who really know are in no condition to tell us. You see, the Dementor lowers its hood only to use its last and worst weapon."**

"The Kiss," all the witches and wizards said.

"That doesn't sound bad." Gwen said.

"That's because of the name; they actually suck the soul out of you until your nothing but a husk of your former self." Robin said. Gwen gasped and covered her mouth.

"That's terrible," Gwen said.

"I know," Sirius and Cris muttered.

**"What's that?"**

**"They call it the Dementor's Kiss," said Lupin, with a slightly twisted smile. "It's what Dementors do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there, because they clamp their jaws upon the mouth of the victim and — and suck out his soul."**

"Couldn't you have phrased that differently?" Lily asked.

"Not really," Remus said.

**Cris accidentally spat out a bit of butterbeer.**

**"What — they kill —?"**

**"Oh no," said Lupin. "Much worse than that. You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no… anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever… lost." **

"The death sentence in the Muggle world would be kinder." Gwen said.

"Yes, it would be." Remus said.

**Lupin drank a little more butterbeer, then said, "It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black. **

"Wait what?" Sirius asked.

"Did you get any of the papers?" Remus asked.

"No, is that what the Minister said?" Sirius asked.

"Sadly," Robin said. Sirius gulped and Scarlett hugged her dead, afraid that he might disappear.

"It's alright Scar, I'm here." Sirius said.

**It was in the Daily Prophet this morning. The Ministry have given the Dementors permission to perform it if they find him."**

**Cris sat stunned for a moment at the idea of someone having their soul sucked out through their mouth. But then she thought of Black.**

**"He deserves it," she said suddenly, she instantly regretted. **

"I'm so sorry Sirius," Cris said.

"I've already told you that it's alright," Sirius said.

"I should have just trusted my gut," Cris said.

"You should, it is right most of the time." Remus said.

**"You think so?" said Lupin lightly. "Do you really think anyone deserves that?"**

**"Yes," said Cris defiantly. "For… for some things…"**

**She would have liked to have told Lupin about the conversation she'd overheard about Black in the Three Broomsticks, about Black betraying her mother and father, but it would have involved revealing that she'd gone to Hogsmeade without permission, and she knew Lupin wouldn't be very impressed by that. The dream once again resurfaced in her head and it confused her even more. **

"I can understand that." Sirius said.

"It's a good thing you didn't tell me what you heard, otherwise I would have asked you." Remus said.

"I could have lied and said that Hermione told me." Cris said.

"I would have too," Hermione said, "Ron would have wanted to keep it from her."

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

"What are we going to do with you three?" Robin asked with a smile.

**So he finished his butterbeer, thanked Lupin, and left the History of Magic classroom.**

**Cris half wished that she hadn't asked what was under a Dementor's hood, the answer had been so horrible, and she was so lost in unpleasant thoughts of what it would feel like to have your soul sucked out of you that she walked headlong into Professor McGonagall halfway up the stairs.**

**"Do watch where you're going, Potter!"**

**"Sorry, Professor —" **

"No wonder you looked distracted." McGonagall said.

**"I've just been looking for you in the Gryffindor common room. Well, here it is, we've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it at all — you've got a very good friend somewhere, Potter…" **

"Or a very good godfather." Cris said.

"That I am," Sirius said with a smile.

**Cris' jaw dropped. She was holding out her Firebolt, and it looked as magnificent as ever. **

"And there was absolutely no damage at all." Cris said with a smile.

"Good otherwise I would have to have a talk with Flitwick." Sirius said.

"You would have given him a heart attack." Robin said.

"I know, it would have been funny at first," Sirius said.

**"I can have it back?" Cris said weakly. "Seriously?"**

**"Seriously," said Professor McGonagall, and she was actually smiling. "I daresay you'll need to get the feel of it before Saturday's match, won't you? And Potter —do try and win, won't you? Or we'll be out of the running for the eighth year in a row, as Professor Snape was kind enough to remind me only last night…"**

**Speechless, Cris carried the Firebolt back upstairs toward Gryffindor Tower. As she turned a corner, she saw Ron dashing toward her, grinning from ear to ear.**

**"She gave it to you? Excellent! Listen, can I still have a go on it? Tomorrow?"**

"Seriously Ron?" Lily asked.

"I know, I was being a dick," Ron said.

"So you don't think like that anymore?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, I'm just happy with the things I have and the friends I have." Ron said.

"Good," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

**"Yeah… anything…" said Cris, her heart lighter than it had been in a month. "You know what — we should make up with Hermione… She was only trying to help…"**

**"Yeah, all right," said Ron. "She's in the common room now working — for a change."**

**They turned into the corridor to Gryffindor Tower and saw Neville Longbottom, pleading with Sir Cadogan, who seemed to be refusing him entrance.**

**"I wrote them down!" Neville was saying tearfully. "But I must've dropped them somewhere!" **

"Sorry about that Neville," Sirius said.

"So you got ahold of them?" Neville asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said.

"I really don't understand what's going on now," Neville said completely confused.

"It's okay; we'll explain it to you later." Cris said.

"Alright," Neville said.

**"A likely tale!" roared Sir Cadogan. Then, spotting Cris and Ron: "Good even, my fine young people! Come clap this loon in irons. He is trying to force entry to the chambers within!"**

**"Oh, shut up," said Ron as he and Cris drew level with Neville.**

**"I've lost the passwords!" Neville told them miserably. "I made him tell me what passwords he was going to use this week, because he keeps changing them, and now I don't know what I've done with them!"**

**"Oddsbodkins," said Cris to Sir Cadogan, who looked extremely disappointed and reluctantly swung forward to let them into the common room. There was a sudden, excited murmur as every head turned and the next moment, Cris was surrounded by people exclaiming over her Firebolt.**

"You must have loved that." Tonks said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah because I totally love the attention." Cris said sarcastically. This caused most of the room to laugh because they know that she hated the attention.

**"Where'd you get it, Cris?"**

**"Will you let me have a go?"**

**"Have you ridden it yet, Cris?"**

**"Ravenclaw'll have no chance; they're all on Cleansweep Sevens!"**

**"Can I just hold it, Cris?"**

"Way to make it sound dirty." Padfoot said with a chuckle.

"Who was that anyway?" Remus asked.

"I think it was Lee." Cris said.

"It was," the twins said.

**After ten minutes or so, during which the Firebolt was Passed around and admired from every angle, the crowd dispersed and Cris and Ron had a clear view of Hermione, the only person who hadn't rushed over to them, bent over her work and carefully avoiding their eyes. Cris and Ron approached her table and at last, she looked up.**

**"I got it back," said Cris, grinning at her and holding up the Firebolt.**

**"See, Hermione? There wasn't anything wrong with it!" said Ron.**

**"Well — there might have been!" said Hermione. "I mean, at least you know now that it's safe!"**

**"Yeah, I suppose so," said Cris. "I'd better put it upstairs."**

"Good, make sure you hide it from sabotage." Charlie said.

"No one in Gryffindor would intentionally do that though." Ginny said.

"I know that." Charlie said going red.

**"I'll take it!" said Ron eagerly. "I've got to give Scabbers his rat tonic."**

"Sounds like Scabbers isn't going to last much longer." Charlie said.

"I wish," Sirius mumbled under his breath.

**He took the Firebolt and, holding it as if it were made of glass, carried it away up the boys' staircase.**

**"Can I sit down, then?" Cris asked Hermione.**

**"I suppose so," said Hermione, moving a great stack of parchment off a chair.**

**Cris looked around at the cluttered table, at the long Arithmancy essay on which the ink was still glistening, at the even longer Muggle Studies essay ('Explain Why Muggles Need Electricity') and at the rune translation Hermione was now poring over.**

**"How are you getting through all this stuff?" Cris asked her.**

**"Oh, well — you know — working hard," said Hermione. Close-up, Cris saw that she looked almost as tired as Lupin.**

"That you so much Bolt," Hermione said.

"You're very welcome," Cris said with a smirk

**"Why don't you just drop a couple of subjects?" Cris asked, watching her lifting books as she searched for her rune dictionary.**

**"I couldn't do that!" said Hermione, looking scandalized.**

"You probably should, you are clearly overworked." Lily said.

"I did wind up dropping a few classes." Hermione said.

"Is one of them Divination?" Prongs asked.

"Possibly," Hermione said with a smile.

**"Arithmancy looks terrible," said Cris, picking up a very complicated-looking number chart. Though as she looked at it realized that she could have easily taken it.**

"Cris was always good at math in school." Gwen said. "Though I always wondered why she failed everything, but now I know."

"I was good with math as well." Lily said.

**"Oh no, it's wonderful!" said Hermione earnestly. "It's my favorite subject! It's —"**

**But exactly what was wonderful about Arithmancy, Cris never found out. At that precise moment, a strangled yell echoed down the boys' staircase. The whole common room fell silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. Then came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder — and then Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bed sheet.**

"Why a bed sheet?" Moony asked.

"Because I found something on it." Ron said.

**"LOOK!" he bellowed, striding over to Hermione's table. "LOOK!" he yelled, shaking the sheets in her face.**

**"Ron, what —?"**

**"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"**

**Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered. Cris looked down at the sheet Ron was holding. There was something red on it. Something that looked horribly like —**

**"BLOOD!" Ron yelled into the stunned silence. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"**

**"N — no," said Hermione in a trembling voice.**

**Ron threw something down onto Hermione's rune translation. Hermione and Cris leaned forward. Lying on top of the weird, spiky shapes were several long, ginger cat hairs. **

"Crookshanks ate Scabbers?" Padfoot asked.

"No, he didn't." the trio said.

"But the blood and the hairs, I don't get it." Prongs said.

"You'll find out in the later chapters." Hermione said.

"That's not cool." The marauders said.

"Well that's the chapter," Ginny said handing the book to Neville.


	57. Chapter 13: Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

"**Chapter 13: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw," **Neville said.

"You better do this justice Neville," Charlie said.

"I'll try," Neville said with a smile.

"Good, otherwise we might have to take it from you." The quidditch nuts said.

**It looked like the end of Ron and Hermione's friendship. **

"It's a good thing that it wasn't." Lily J said.

"Yeah, I really like our cousins." Al said.

"That's because we get into a lot of trouble with our cousins." James said.

"I really don't want to know." Cris and the twins said.

"Trust us, you don't," Scarlett, Keiran and Teddy said.

**Each was so angry with the other that Cris couldn't see how they'd ever make up. Ron was enraged that Hermione had never taken Crookshanks's attempts to eat Scabbers seriously, hadn't bothered to keep a close enough watch on him, and was still trying to pretend that Crookshanks was innocent by suggesting that Ron look for Scabbers under all the boys' beds. Hermione, meanwhile, maintained fiercely that Ron had no proof that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, that the ginger hairs might have been there since Christmas, and that Ron had been prejudiced against her cat ever since Crookshanks had landed on Ron's head in the Magical Menagerie.**

**Personally, Cris was sure that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, and when she tried to point out to Hermione that the evidence all pointed that way, she lost her temper with Cris too.**

"Sorry Cris," Hermione said.

"No problem, I know that you didn't mean anything by it." Cris said.

"That's good," Hermione said.

"**Okay, side with Ron, I knew you would!" she said shrilly. "First the Firebolt, now Scabbers, everything's my fault, isn't it! Just leave me alone, Cris, I've got a lot of work to do!"**

**Ron had taken the loss of his rat very hard indeed.**

"**Come on, Ron, you were always saying how boring Scabbers was," said Fred bracingly. "And he's been off-color for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly — one swallow — he probably didn't feel a thing."**

"Did you really just say that?" Tonks asked.

"I did," Fred said with a smile.

"That's awesome!" Tonks exclaimed.

**"****Fred!" said Ginny indignantly.**

**"****All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself," said George.**

"That sounds like Wormtail." Prongs said. The reaction that followed was instant. Sirius and Remus growled, Robin was glaring and Cris, Ron and Hermione were fuming.

"What did I say?" Prongs asked.

"You'll understand later." Cris bit out. Prongs and Lily looked concerned at their daughter but didn't say anything else.

"**He bit Goyle for us once!" Ron said miserably. "Remember, Cris?"**

"**Yeah, that's true," said Cris.**

"**His finest hour," said Fred, unable to keep a straight face. "Let the scar on Goyle's finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory. Oh, come on, Ron, get yourself down to Hogsmeade and buy a new rat, what's the point of moaning?"**

**In a last-ditch attempt to cheer Ron up, Cris persuaded him to come along to the Gryffindor team's final practice before the Ravenclaw match, so that he could have a ride on the Firebolt after they'd finished. This did seem to take Ron's mind off Scabbers for a moment ("Great! Can I try and shoot a few goals on it?") so they set off for the Quidditch field together.**

**Madam Hooch, who was still overseeing Gryffindor practices to keep an eye on Cris, was just as impressed with the Firebolt as everyone else had been. She took it in her hands before takeoff and gave them the benefit of her professional opinion. **

"I can't wait," Padfoot and Prongs said bouncing in their seats again.

**"****Look at the balance on it! If the Nimbus series has a fault, it's a slight list to the tail end — you often find they develop a drag after a few years. They've updated the handle too, a bit slimmer than the Cleansweeps, reminds me of the old Silver Arrows — a pity they've stopped making them. I learned to fly on one, and a very fine old broom it was too…"**

**She continued in this vein for some time, until Wood said, "Er — Madam Hooch? Is it okay if Cris has the Firebolt back? We need to practice…"**

**"****Oh — right — here you are, then, Potter," said Madam Hooch. "I'll sit over here with Weasley…"**

**She and Ron left the field to sit in the stadium, and the Gryffindor team gathered around Wood for his final instructions for tomorrow's match.**

**"****Cris, I've just found out who Ravenclaw is playing as Seeker. It's Cho Chang. **

Cris glared at the book.

"Is that hatred I see in my daughter's eyes?" Prongs asked with a smirk.

"We don't get along very well." Cris said simply.

"That's an understatement." Hermione and Ron said.

**She's a fourth year, and she's pretty good… I really hoped she wouldn't be fit, she's had some problems with injuries…" Wood scowled his displeasure that Cho Chang had made a full recovery, then said, "On the other hand, she rides a Comet Two Sixty, which is going to look like a joke next to the Firebolt." He gave Cris' broom a look of fervent admiration, then said, "Okay, everyone, let's go —"**

**And at long last, Cris mounted her Firebolt, and kicked off from the ground.**

**It was better than she'd ever dreamed. The Firebolt turned with the lightest touch; it seemed to obey her thoughts rather than her grip; it sped across the field at such speed that the stadium turned into a green-and-gray blur; Cris turned it so sharply that Alicia Spinnet screamed, then she went into a perfectly controlled dive, brushing the grassy field with her toes before rising thirty, forty, fifty feet into the air again —**

The quidditch nuts were literally drooling.

"Can I give it a go?" Prongs asked.

"Maybe," Cris said with a smile.

"Does that mean yes or no?" he asked.

"Possibly," Cris said with a smirk. Prongs pouted while everyone else was chuckling.

**"****Cris, I'm letting the Snitch out!" Wood called.**

**Cris turned and raced a Bludger toward the goal posts; she outstripped it easily, saw the Snitch dart out from behind Wood, and within ten seconds had caught it tightly in her hand.**

"I wish our seeker was that good." Padfoot said.

"Well you can't have her, she's ours." Fred said.

"Besides it would be kind of hard to explain it to the team that my daughter from the future is playing seeker for us." Prongs said.

"Wow, that was actually smart." Lily said.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Prongs asked.

"Because that doesn't sound like you." Lily said. Prongs huffed and crossed his arms.

**The team cheered madly. Cris let the Snitch go again, gave it a minute's head start, then tore after it, weaving in and out of the others; she spotted it lurking near Katie Bell's knee, looped her easily, and caught it again.**

**It was the best practice ever; the team, inspired by the presence of the Firebolt in their midst, performed their best moves faultlessly, and by the time they hit the ground again, Wood didn't have a single criticism to make, which, as George Weasley pointed out, was a first.**

**"****I can't see what's going to stop us tomorrow!" said Wood. "Not unless — Cris, you've sorted out your Dementor problem, haven't you?"**

**"****Yeah," said Cris, thinking of her feeble Patronus and wishing it were stronger.**

"I'm sure that it would be enough to get you to the ground safely." Sirius said. Cris smiled as well as those who saw it but didn't say anything else.

**"****The Dementors won't turn up again, Oliver. Dumbledore'd go ballistic," said Fred confidently.**

**"****Well, let's hope not," said Wood. "Anyway — good work everyone. Let's get back to the tower… turn in early…"**

**"****I'm staying out for a bit; Ron wants a go on the Firebolt," Cris told Wood, and while the rest of the team headed off to the locker rooms, Cris strode over to Ron, who vaulted the barrier to the stands and came to meet her. Madam Hooch had fallen asleep in her seat.**

"I'm so glad that you are being protected." McGonagall said.

"I'm fine," Cris said.

**"****Here you go," said Cris, handing Ron the Firebolt.**

**Ron, an expression of ecstasy on his face, mounted the broom and zoomed off into the gathering darkness while Cris walked around the edge of the field, watching him. **

**Night had fallen before Madam Hooch awoke with a start; told Cris and Ron off for not waking her, and insisted that they go back to the castle.**

**Cris shouldered the Firebolt and she and Ron walked out of the shadowy stadium, discussing the Firebolt's superbly smooth action, its phenomenal acceleration, and its pinpoint turning. They were halfway toward the castle when Cris, glancing to her left, saw something that made her heart turn over — a pair of eyes, gleaming out of the darkness.**

"It's not Sirius again is it?" Remus asked.

"No, I was in the Shrieking Shack." Sirius said.

"Then what is it?" Robin asked.

**Cris stopped dead, her heart banging against her ribs.**

**"****What's the matter?" said Ron.**

**Cris pointed. Ron pulled out his wand and muttered, "Lumos!"**

**A beam of light fell across the grass, hit the bottom of a tree, and illuminated its branches; there, crouching among the budding leaves, was Crookshanks.**

"There is something weird about that cat." Moony said.

"No kidding," Tonks said.

**"****Get out of here!" Ron roared, and he stooped down and seized a stone lying on the grass, but before he could do anything else, Crookshanks had vanished with one swish of his long ginger tail.**

**"****See?" Ron said furiously, chucking the stone down again. "She's still letting him wander about wherever he wants — probably washing down Scabbers with a couple of birds now…"**

"That's what cats do though." Charlie said.

"I know, but I was just upset about Scabbers." Ron said.

"So is Scabbers dead?" Percy asked sadly.

"No, he just got away from us." Hermione said.

"What?" some of the room asked.

"You'll see," the trio, Remus, and Sirius said.

"No fair," the marauders and Lily said.

**Cris didn't say anything. She took a deep breath as relief seeped through her; she had been sure for a moment that those eyes had belonged to the Grim. They set off for the castle once more. Slightly ashamed of her moment of panic, Cris didn't say anything to Ron — nor did she look left or right until they had reached the well-lit entrance hall.**

**Cris went down to breakfast the next morning with the rest of the boys in her dormitory, all of whom seemed to think the Firebolt deserved a sort of guard of honor. As Cris entered the Great Hall, heads turned in the direction of the Firebolt, and there was a good deal of excited muttering. Cris saw, with enormous satisfaction, that the Slytherin team were all looking thunderstruck.**

"I loved the look on their faces." Cris said.

"What do you expect; it was the last thing on our minds." Draco said.

"I would have paid to have seen their faces." Charlie said.

**"****Did you see his face?" said Ron gleefully, looking back at Malfoy. "He can't believe it! This is brilliant!"**

**Wood, too, was basking in the reflected glory of the Firebolt.**

**"****Put it here, Cris," he said, laying the broom in the middle of the table and carefully turning it so that its name faced upward. People from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were soon coming over to look. Cedric Diggory came over to congratulate Cris on having acquired such a superb replacement for his Nimbus,**

"That's good that he cared." Sirius said.

"Well yeah, he felt bad after I fell off." Cris said thinking back to the kiss they shared.

**and Percy's Ravenclaw girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, asked if she could actually hold the Firebolt.**

**"****Now, now, Penny, no sabotage!" said Percy heartily as she examined the Firebolt closely. "Penelope and I have got a bet on," he told the team. "Ten Galleons on the outcome of the match!"**

**Penelope put the Firebolt down again, thanked Cris, and went back to her table.**

**"****Cristal — make sure you win," said Percy, in an urgent whisper. "I haven't got ten Galleons. **

"Percy, always make sure that you have the money required for a bet." Bill said.

"I know, I was being stupid." Percy said.

**Yes, I'm coming, Penny!" And he bustled off to join her in a piece of toast.**

**"****Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?" said a cold, drawling voice.**

"What are you going to say?" Sirius asked.

"Something stupid." Draco said.

"Obviously," Remus said.

**Draco Malfoy had arrived for a closer look, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.**

**"****Yeah, reckon so," said Cris casually.**

**"****Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?" said Malfoy, eyes glittering maliciously. "Shame it doesn't come with a parachute — in case you get too near a Dementor."**

**Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.**

**"****Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy," said Cris. "Then it could catch the Snitch for you."**

"Nice one Cris," Charlie said.

"You definitely have your mother's wit." Prongs said.

"Which could get her into trouble because she also has your sense of humor." Lily said.

"We've already established this." Snape said.

"So what," Lily snapped glaring at him. Snape was smart enough not to say anything so he kept quiet and let Neville continued reading.

**The Gryffindor team laughed loudly. Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed, and he stalked away. They watched him rejoin the rest of the Slytherin team, who put their heads together, no doubt asking Malfoy whether Cris' broom really was a Firebolt.**

"Yes, yes it is." Cris said with a smirk.

"I know," Draco said grudgingly.

**At a quarter to eleven, the Gryffindor team set off for the locker rooms. The weather couldn't have been more different from their match against Hufflepuff. It was a clear, cool day with a very light breeze; there would be no visibility problems this time, and Cris, though nervous, was starting to feel the excitement only a Quidditch match could bring. They could hear the rest of the school moving into the stadium beyond. Cris took off her black school robes, removed her wand from her pocket, and stuck it inside the T-shirt she was going to wear under her Quidditch robes. She only hoped she wouldn't need it. She wondered suddenly whether Professor Lupin was in the crowd, watching.**

"I would only miss it if I was sick." Remus said.

"I know," Cris said.

**"****You know what we've got to do," said Wood as they prepared to leave the locker rooms. "If we lose this match, we're out of the running, just — just fly like you did in practice yesterday, and we'll be okay!"**

**They walked out onto the field to tumultuous applause. The Ravenclaw team, dressed in blue, were already standing in the middle of the field. Their Seeker, Cho Chang, was the only girl on their team. She was shorter than Cris by about a head. She smiled at Cris but she could tell that it was forced. Cris was wondering if she liked Cedric and was mad about the slight flirts she and Cedric did. **

"So how often do you get into these fits of anger towards the girl?" Lily asked.

"Not sure, but at least every time we see each since Cedric's death." Cris said.

"Does she blame you?" Robin asked.

"I think she does, but I don't exactly know for sure." Cris said sadly.

**"****Wood, Davies, shake hands," Madam Hooch said briskly, and Wood shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain.**

**"****Mount your brooms… on my whistle… three — two — one —"**

**Cris kicked off into the air and the Firebolt zoomed higher and faster than any other broom; she soared around the stadium and began squinting around for the Snitch, listening all the while to the commentary, which was being provided by the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan.**

**"****They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Cristal Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to Which Broomstick, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship —" **

"That's Lee for you." George said.

"Does he have a death wish?" Remus asked.

"No, he just isn't afraid of McGonagall." Fred said.

"Good, the commentary is the most entertaining part of the game." Moony said.

"Especially when you're doing it." Prongs said.

**"Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" interrupted Professor McGonagall's voice.**

**"Right you are, Professor — just giving a bit of background information — the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and —"**

**"Jordan!"**

**"Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor, heading for goal…"**

**Cris streaked past Katie in the opposite direction, gazing around for a glint of gold and noticing that Cho Chang was tailing her closely. She was undoubtedly a very good flier — she kept cutting across her, forcing her to change direction which was really starting to get on Cris' nerves.**

"It would get on my nerves as well." Ginny said.

"Just knock her off the damn broom." Prongs said. Lily slapped him upside the head.

"Don't tell our daughter that!" Lily screeched.

"Yes, Lily-Flower." Prongs said.

**"Show her your acceleration, Cris!" Fred yelled as he whooshed past in pursuit of a Bludger that was aiming for Alicia.**

**Cris urged the Firebolt forward as they rounded the Ravenclaw goal posts and Cho fell behind. Just as Katie succeeded in scoring the first goal of the match, and the Gryffindor end of the field went wild, she saw it — the Snitch was close to the ground, flitting near one of the barriers.**

"Get it!" cried most of the room. Cris chuckled at everyone there.

**Cris dived; Cho saw what she was doing and tore after her — Cris was speeding up, excitement flooding her; dives were her specialty, she was ten feet away —**

**Then a Bludger, hit by one of the Ravenclaw Beaters, came pelting out of nowhere; Cris veered off course, avoiding it by an inch, and in those few, crucial seconds, the Snitch had vanished. **

"Dang it," Prongs said.

"It's okay, it's still early." Lily said patting his shoulder.

**There was a great "Ooooooh" of disappointment from the Gryffindor supporters, but much applause for their Beater from the Ravenclaw end. George Weasley vented his feelings by hitting the second Bludger directly at the offending Beater, who was forced to roll right over in midair to avoid it.**

**"Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn — Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision — balance is really noticeable in these long —"**

**"JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!"**

"I really like your friend." Padfoot said through his chuckles.

"We do to, he can't play worth a damn but he can commentate." George said.

"That's true; he nearly crashed when he tried out." Fred said.

"I remember that," Charlie said with a laugh remembering the try out.

**Ravenclaw was pulling back; they had now scored three goals, which put Gryffindor only fifty points ahead — if Cho got the Snitch before her, Ravenclaw would win. Cris dropped lower, narrowly avoiding a Ravenclaw Chaser, scanning the field frantically — a glint of gold, a flutter of tiny wings — the Snitch was circling the Gryffindor goal post…**

**Cris accelerated, eyes fixed on the speck of gold ahead — but just then, Cho appeared out of thin air, blocking her —**

**"CRIS, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE NICE!" Wood roared as Cris swerved to avoid a collision. "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!" **

"Don't tell her that!" Lily shouted at the book.

"Lils, it's just a book." Prongs said. Lily glared at him and Prongs shrunk away.

**Cris turned and caught sight of Cho; she was grinning. The Snitch had vanished again. Cris turned her Firebolt upward and was soon twenty feet above the game. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cho following her… She'd decided to mark her rather than search for the Snitch herself… All right, then… if she wanted to tail her, she'd have to take the consequences…**

"That's my girl." Prongs said with a proud smile.

**She dived again, and Cho, thinking she'd seen the Snitch, tried to follow; Cris pulled out of the dive very sharply; she hurtled downward; she rose fast as a bullet once more, and then saw it, for the third time — the Snitch was glittering way above the field at the Ravenclaw end.**

**She accelerated; so, many feet below, did Cho. She was winning, gaining on the Snitch with every second — then —**

**"Oh!" screamed Cho, pointing.**

**Distracted, Cris looked down.**

**Three Dementors, three tall, black, hooded Dementors, were looking up at her.**

"That's not right," Tonks said.

"They aren't affecting you." Moony said.

"So just some idiots then." Padfoot said.

"Maybe," Moony said.

**She didn't stop to think. Plunging a hand down the neck of her robes, she whipped out her wand and roared, "Expecto patronum!"**

**Something silver-white, something enormous, erupted from the end of her wand. **

**She knew it had shot directly at the Dementors but didn't pause to watch; her mind still miraculously clear, she looked ahead — she was nearly there. She stretched out the hand still grasping her wand and just managed to close her fingers over the small, struggling Snitch. **

"You did it! Not only did you win the game but you produced a Patronus." Sirius said. She was then twirled around by George.

"George! Put me down!" Cris screeched. Laughing George stopped spinning and sat back down on the couch with the twins on either side of her giving her a kiss.

**Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. Cris turned around in midair and saw six scarlet blurs bearing down on her; next moment, the whole team was hugging her so hard she was nearly pulled off her broom. Down below she could hear the roars of the Gryffindors in the crowd.**

**"That's my girl!" Wood kept yelling. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie had all hugged Cris; **

"You guys are in the running!" Prongs exclaimed.

"Did you win the cup that year?" Padfoot asked.

"I won't divulge anything." Cris said.

**Fred had her in a grip so tight Cris felt as though her head would come off. In complete disarray, the team managed to make its way back to the ground. Cris got off her broom and looked up to see a gaggle of Gryffindor supporters sprinting onto the field, Ron in the lead. Before she knew it, she had been engulfed by the cheering crowd.**

"**Yes!" Ron yelled, yanking Cris' arm into the air. "Yes! Yes!"**

"**Well done, Cristal!" said Percy, looking delighted. "Ten Galleons to me! Must find Penelope, excuse me —" **

"At least we won, what would you have done if we lost?" Charlie asked.

"I hadn't thought of that." Percy said going red.

"Maybe you shouldn't bet if you don't have the funds for it." Bill said. Percy nodded and Neville continued to read.

**"Good for you, Cris!" roared Seamus Finnigan.**

**"Ruddy brilliant!" boomed Hagrid over the heads of the milling Gryffindors.**

**"That was quite some Patronus," said a voice in Cris' ear.**

"What shape does it take?" Prongs asked.

"You'll have to find out dad," Cris said with a smile.

**Cris turned around to see Professor Lupin, who looked both shaken and pleased.**

"So whatever shape it took shocked Moony." Padfoot said.

"I was very proud of you." Remus said.

"I could tell," Cris said with a smile.

**"The Dementors didn't affect me at all!" Cris said excitedly. "I didn't feel a thing!"**

**"That would be because they — er — weren't Dementors," said Professor Lupin. "Come and see —"**

**He led Cris out of the crowd until they were able to see the edge of the field.**

**"You gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright," said Lupin. **

"Why the hell would you go and do that for?" Lily yelled at the blonde.

"It was Flint's idea; he wanted to see if she would fall off again, we weren't expecting that she had been taking lessons to learn how to defend herself from them." Draco said.

"Why wouldn't she take the lessons?" Prongs asked.

"I don't know, they were being stupid." Draco said.

"At least he admits it." Ron said.

**Cris stared. Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team Captain, all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes. It looked as though Malfoy had been standing on Goyle's shoulders. Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall.**

**"An unworthy trick!" she was shouting. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"**

**If anything could have set the seal on Gryffindor's victory, it was this. Ron, who had fought his way through to Cris' side, doubled up with laughter as they watched Malfoy fighting to extricate himself from the robe, Goyle's head still stuck inside it.**

**"Come on, Cris!" said George, fighting his way over. "Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"**

"I love our parties." Charlie said.

"They are the best." Sirius said.

"That's because there are always people who sneak into the kitchens." Padfoot said.

"That is very true." Fred said.

**"Right," said Cris, and feeling happier than she had in ages, she and the rest of the team led the way, still in their scarlet robes, out of the stadium and back up to the castle.**

**It felt as though they had already won the Quidditch Cup; the party went on all day and well into the night. Fred and George Weasley disappeared for a couple of hours and returned with armfuls of bottles of butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, and several bags full of Honeydukes sweets. **

"You two snuck into Hogsmeade?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well, um, no." George said. Mrs. Weasley glared at the twins but didn't say anything else as she knew that they had and had that they at least paid for it.

**"How did you do that?" squealed Angelina Johnson as George started throwing Peppermint Toads into the crowd.**

**"With a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and Kit" Fred muttered in Cris' ear.**

All of them stood and bowed though Robin was a little more careful.

"And you yelled at us for getting into trouble." Keiran said.

"But that's our job as parents." Robin said.

"I know, but still, what can you expect from children of marauders?" Scarlett asked with a cheeky smile. Cris and Teddy had that same smile on their faces as well.

"I really need to retire before Keiran Black comes to school." McGonagall said.

"I suspect that you won't though." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"No probably not." McGonagall said.

**Only one person wasn't joining in the festivities. Hermione, incredibly, was sitting in a corner, attempting to read an enormous book entitled Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles. Cris broke away from the table where Fred and George had started juggling butterbeer bottles and went over to her.**

**"Did you even come to the match?" she asked her.**

**"Of course I did," said Hermione in a strangely high-pitched voice, not looking up. "And I'm very glad we won, and I think you did really well, but I need to read this by Monday."**

**"Come on, Hermione, come and have some food," Cris said, looking over at Ron and wondering whether he was in a good enough mood to bury the hatchet.**

**"I can't, Cris. I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!" said Hermione, now sounding slightly hysterical. "Anyway…" She glanced over at Ron too. "He doesn't want me to join in."**

**There was no arguing with this, as Ron chose that moment to say loudly, "If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like them —"**

"Pete liked those too." Prongs muttered to the ones around him. They nodded in agreement; Scabbers did sound a lot like their friend.

**Hermione burst into tears. Before Cris could say or do anything, she tucked the enormous book under her arm, and, still sobbing, ran toward the staircase to the girls' dormitories and out of sight.**

**"Can't you give her a break?" Cris asked Ron quietly.**

**"No," said Ron flatly. "If she just acted like she was sorry — but she'll never admit she's wrong, Hermione. She's still acting like Scabbers has gone on vacation or something." **

"Ron, you're a prat you know that right?" Charlie asked.

"I know, I was being an idiot." Ron said.

"Good, now that you admit it," Bill said.

**The Gryffindor party ended only when Professor McGonagall turned up in her tartan dressing gown and hair net at one in the morning, to insist that they all go to bed. Cris and Ron climbed the stairs to their dormitory, still discussing the match. At last, exhausted, Cris climbed into bed, twitched the hangings of her four-poster shut to block out a ray of moonlight, lay back, and felt herself almost instantly drifting off to sleep…**

**She had a very strange dream. She was walking through a forest, her Firebolt over her shoulder, following something silvery-white. It was winding its way through the trees ahead, and she could only catch glimpses of it between the leaves. Anxious to catch up with it, she sped up, but as she moved faster, so did her quarry. Cris broke into a run, and ahead she heard hooves gathering speed. Now she was running flat out, and ahead he could hear galloping. Then she turned a corner into a clearing and —**

**"AAARRGGHH! NOOO!"**

"Wait, what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Hopefully nothing dangerous and it was just a nightmare though." Lily said.

**Cris woke as suddenly as though she'd been hit in the face. Disoriented in the total darkness, she fumbled with her hangings, she could hear movements around her, and Seamus Finnigan's voice from the other side of the room.**

**"What's going on?"**

**Cris thought she heard the dormitory door slam. At last finding the divide in her curtains, she ripped them back, and at the same moment, Dean Thomas lit his lamp.**

**Ron was sitting up in bed, the hangings torn from one side, a look of utmost terror on his face.**

**"Black! Sirius Black! With a knife!" **

"What the hell Siri?" Robin asked.

"I wanted the rat, I wasn't thinking straight." Sirius said.

"No, just scaring the hell out of a bunch of third years." Tonks said.

"So I'm going after the rat?" Padfoot asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said but didn't say anything else.

**"What?"**

**"Here! Just now! Slashed the curtains! Woke me up!"**

"Exactly, if he was after Cris he wouldn't know that she slept in the boy's dorm and wouldn't have been able to go up to the girl's dorm to get to her." Robin said.

"We should have moved her that year." McGonagall said.

"I'm glad you didn't otherwise I would've become a killer myself." Cris said.

"What does that mean?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Lavender and Pavarti are impossible to be around." Cris said.

"They can't be that bad, can they?" Tonks asked.

"Worse than you can imagine." Hermione, Ginny and Cris said.

"I don't think we want to know." Remus said.

**"You sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?" said Dean.**

**"Look at the curtains! I tell you, he was here!"**

**They all scrambled out of bed; Cris reached the dormitory door first, and they sprinted back down the staircase. Doors opened behind them, and sleepy voices called after them.**

**"Who shouted?"**

**"What're you doing?"**

**The common room was lit with the glow of the dying fire, still littered with the debris from the party. It was deserted.**

**"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?"**

**"I'm telling you, I saw him!"**

**"What's all the noise?"**

**"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!"**

**A few of the girls had come down their staircase, pulling on dressing gowns and yawning. Boys, too, were reappearing.**

**"Excellent, are we carrying on?" said Fred Weasley brightly.**

"Fred!" Bill and Charlie exclaimed.

"What, how was I supposed to know that Sirius was attempting to kill a rat?" Fred asked.

"True," Bill and Charlie said.

**"Everyone back upstairs!" said Percy, hurrying into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas as he spoke.**

"Good grief, that is a little bit mental." Bill said.

**"Perce — Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"**

**The common room went very still.**

**"Nonsense!" said Percy, looking startled. "You had too much to eat, Ron — had a nightmare —" **

"Percy, really? Ron would never lie about something like that." Bill said.

"If your brother says something like than then go and check it out." Charlie said.

**"I'm telling you —"**

**"Now, really, enough's enough!"**

**Professor McGonagall was back. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around.**

**"I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!" **

"I'm sorry; I didn't know that this was going on before I accused you." McGonagall said.

**"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" said Percy, puffing himself up indignantly. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare —"**

**"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"**

**Professor McGonagall stared at him.**

**"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"**

**"Ask him!" said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. "Ask him if he saw —"**

**Glaring suspiciously at Ron, Professor McGonagall pushed the portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened with bated breath. "Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"**

**"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan. **

"That's why the Fat Lady is the best guardian for Gryffindor tower." Remus said.

**There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.**

**"You — you did?" said Professor McGonagall. "But — but the password!"**

**"He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"**

"Neville!" Lily exclaimed.

"It's not my fault that I'm forgetful." Neville said.

"No, but you still should have been responsible with that slip." Tonks said.

"I want to know how Sirius got a hold the list." Prongs said.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Sirius said with a smirk.

**Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk.**

**"Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"**

**There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Neville Longbottom, trembling from head to fluffy slippered toes, raised his hand slowly into the air. **

"How much trouble did you get into?" Sirius asked.

"You'll find out, but it wasn't that bad." Neville said.

"Good, cause I felt bad about that." Sirius said.

"It's okay Sirius," Neville said. "That's the chapter."

Neville handed the book to Charlie who opened up the next chapter.


	58. Chapter 14: Snape's Grudge

"**Chapter 14: Snape's Grudge," **Charlie read.

"Great, what the hell does Snape do now?" Prongs asked.

"Something," Cris said.

"I really hate that," Padfoot said.

**No one in Gryffindor Tower slept that night. They knew that the castle was being searched again, and the whole House stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Black had been caught. Professor McGonagall came back at dawn, to tell them that he had again escaped.**

**Throughout the day, everywhere they went they saw signs of tighter security; Professor Flitwick could be seen teaching the front doors to recognize a large picture of Sirius Black; Filch was suddenly bustling up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes.**

"That's a bit extreme." Lily said.

**Sir Cadogan had been fired.**

The group except the teachers cheered.

"I was really beginning to hate the knight." Ron said.

"I think we all did by the time all was said and done." Ginny said.

"That's true." Cris and Hermione said.

**His portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lady was back. She had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had agreed to return to her job only on condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard her. They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs.**

"Why trolls, why couldn't you have a couple Aurors standing guard?" Lily asked.

"I gave her the choice, she choose trolls." Dumbledore said.

"They were almost as annoying as the knight." Hermione said.

"I find that hard to believe." Tonks said.

"Just wait, it's not like the way as Cadogan just intimidating." Cris said.

"Now, that I can see." Robin said.

**Cris couldn't help noticing that the statue of the one-eyed witch on the third floor remained unguarded and unblocked. It seemed that Fred and George had been right in thinking that they — and now Cris, Ron, and Hermione — were the only ones who knew about the hidden passageway within it.**

"Don't forget about the marauders." Prongs said.

"Of course," Cris said with a smile.

**"****D'you reckon we should tell someone?" Cris asked Ron.**

**"****We know he's not coming in through Honeyduke's," said Ron dismissively. "We'd've heard if the shop had been broken into."**

"Well not really," Fred said.

"I hadn't thought about that and I didn't know whether or not Sirius would know about the passageway." Cris said.

"I know," Sirius said with a chuckle.

**Cris was glad Ron took this view. If the one-eyed witch was boarded up too, she would never be able to go into Hogsmeade again.**

"You shouldn't have had to sneak out. In fact you shouldn't have snuck out." Lily said.

"What can I say; I am the daughter of a marauder." Cris said. Scarlett smiled and nodded as well.

"I can agree with that." Scarlett said.

"Oh dear lord." Robin said.

"And that is why you work at Hogwarts Aunt Robin." Teddy said.

"Yeah, I can see that." Robin said.

**Ron had become an instant celebrity. For the first time in his life, people were paying more attention to him than to Cris, **

"I'm so sorry Cris," Ron said.

"Ron, I already forgave you, besides I would rather not have all the attention." Cris said.

"We know," Ron and Hermione said.

"Good," Cris said.

**and it was clear that Ron was rather enjoying the experience. Though still severely shaken by the night's events, he was happy to tell anyone who asked what had happened, with a wealth of detail.**

"And it was exaggerated with every retelling." Cris said with a laugh.

"Really now?" Sirius asked.

"Yep," Ginny said.

"This should be good." Sirius said rubbing his hands together with glee.

**"… I was asleep, and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know? But then there was this draft… I woke up and one side of the hangings on my bed had been pulled down… I rolled over… and I saw him standing over me… like a skeleton, with loads of filthy hair… holding this great long knife, must've been twelve inches… and he looked at me, and I looked at him, and then I yelled, and he scampered. **

"A twelve inch knife? It was only a three inch blade from the pocket knife I once left in the Shack." Sirius said.

"So I really looked like that then?" Padfoot asked.

"Azkaban does that to people." Sirius said in an emotionless voice.

"It'll be okay dad." Keiran said hugging him.

"Thanks," Sirius muttered.

**"Why, though?" Ron added to Cris as the group of second year girls who had been listening to his chilling tale departed. "Why did he run?"**

**Cris had been wondering the same thing. Why had Black not gone to the girls tower if he was after her. He must have realized that she wouldn't be in there. 'That's because he's not after you.' A voice said. Cris was confused, should she listen to the voice or should she trust the story?**

"Listen to the voice," Lily said.

"Mum, you do know that this has already happened, right?" Cris asked.

"So do you listen to the voice?" Robin asked.

"Maybe." Cris said with a smirk.

"I really hate that answer." Tonks said.

**Black had proved twelve years ago that he didn't mind murdering innocent people, and this time he had been facing four unarmed boys and an unarmed girl, four of whom were asleep. 'That's because he was after something else,' the voice said.**

**"He must've known he'd have a job getting back out of the castle once you'd yelled and woken people up," said Cris thoughtfully. "He'd've had to kill the whole house to get back through the portrait hole… then he would've met the teachers…" **

**Neville was in total disgrace. **

"Of course I was; I let an accused murderer into our house." Neville said.

"But I wouldn't have killed anyone, just a rat." Sirius said.

**Professor McGonagall was so furious with him she had banned him from all future Hogsmeade visits, given him a detention, and forbidden anyone to give him the password into the tower. Poor Neville was forced to wait outside the common room every night for somebody to let him in, while the security trolls leered unpleasantly at him. None of these punishments, however, came close to matching the one his grandmother had in store for him. Two days after Black's break-in, she sent Neville the very worst thing a Hogwarts student could receive over breakfast — a Howler. **

"That was a little harsh." Tonks said.

"I know, I didn't mean to, I just lose everything." Neville said.

"I'm sure it won't be that way for long." Lily said.

"It won't be, with a little bit of confidence he'll grow." Victoire said. The future kids nodded in agreement.

"How bad was the Howler?" Sirius asked.

"I was able to get into the entrance hall before it went off." Neville said.

"That's good," Sirius said.

**The school owls swooped into the Great Hall carrying the mail as usual, and Neville choked as a huge barn owl landed in front of him, a scarlet envelope clutched in its beak. Cris and Ron, who were sitting opposite him, recognized the letter as a Howler at once — Ron had got one from his mother the year before.**

**"Run for it, Neville," Ron advised.**

"I did," Neville said.

"That's good," Remus said.

**Neville didn't need telling twice. He seized the envelope, and holding it before him like a bomb, sprinted out of the hall, while the Slytherin table exploded with laughter at the sight of him. They heard the Howler go off in the entrance hall — Neville's grandmother's voice, magically magnified to a hundred times its usual volume, shrieking about how he had brought shame on the whole family.**

"That's changed now," Lily J said.

"Really?" Neville asked.

"Yep, your Gran is very proud of you in the future." Al said.

"See, you're going to do great in the future." Ginny said. Neville nodded and blushed but didn't say anything else. Mrs. Weasley was watching the two and it was just like how Cris, Fred and George look at each other and was happy with the choice her daughter made.

**Cris was too busy feeling sorry for Neville to notice immediately that she had a letter too. Hedwig got her attention by nipping her sharply on the wrist.**

"That hurts," Ron, Hermione and Sirius said.

"Sorry, I was just annoyed." Cris said.

"We know pup, and I really wanted to tell you but we couldn't." Sirius said.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Cris said.

"Now I'm really confused." Lily J said.

"You mean I didn't tell you about that?" Cris asked.

"Apparently not," James said.

"You'll see in the fifth book then." Cris said.

"Now I can see what you guys feel like." Scarlett said.

"Now you feel our pain." Padfoot said.

**"Ouch! Oh — thanks, Hedwig."**

**Cris tore open the envelope while Hedwig helped herself to some of Neville's cornflakes.**

"I love your owl, I'm happy to share with her." Neville said.

"Good, because I don't think I could stop her if you weren't okay with it." Cris said.

"Nah, it's fine." Neville said.

**The note inside said:**

_**Dear Cris and Ron,**_

_**How about having tea with me this afternoon 'round six? I'll come collect you from the castle. WAIT FOR ME IN THE ENTRANCE HALL; YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED OUT ON YOUR OWN.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Hagrid **_

"Why not Hermione?" Robin asked.

"He wanted to know why the two of them were fighting." Cris said.

"Well that's reason enough." Tonks said.

**"He probably wants to hear all about Black!" said Ron.**

**So at six o'clock that afternoon, Cris and Ron left Gryffindor Tower, passed the security trolls at a run, and headed down to the entrance hall.**

**Hagrid was already waiting for them.**

**"All right, Hagrid!" said Ron. "S'pose you want to hear about Saturday night, do you?"**

**"I've already heard all abou' it," said Hagrid, opening the front doors and leading them outside.**

**"Oh," said Ron, looking slightly put out.**

"Did you really want to tell it again?" Prongs asked.

"I wasn't used to the attention; I didn't know what to do." Ron said.

"It's probably hard being friends with me." Cris said.

"No I love it," Ron said. Cris looked at him and realized that it was just her fame that made him uncomfortable.

**The first thing they saw on entering Hagrid's cabin was Buckbeak, who was stretched out on top of Hagrid's patchwork quilt, his enormous wings folded tight to his body, enjoying a large plate of dead ferrets. Averting her eyes from this unpleasant sight, Cris saw a gigantic, hairy brown suit and a very horrible yellow-and-orange tie hanging from the top of Hagrid's wardrobe door. **

"It was very horrible." Cris said.

"Hagrid has always had a horrible fashion taste." Tonks said.

"Yeah, he has." Lily and Robin said.

**"What are they for, Hagrid?" said Cris.**

**"Buckbeak's case against the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures," said Hagrid. "This Friday. Him an' me'll be goin' down ter London together. I've booked two beds on the Knight Bus…"**

"I can't picture that." Prongs said.

"I don't think Stan will like it." Lily said.

"I still think that it will be funny to see." Padfoot said.

"Only you," Robin said smiling at the younger version of her fiancé.

"Thank you Kit," Padfoot said.

**Cris felt a nasty pang of guilt. She had completely forgotten that Buckbeak's trial was so near, and judging by the uneasy look on Ron's face, he had too. They had also forgotten their promise about helping him prepare Buckbeak's defense; the arrival of the Firebolt had driven it clean out of their minds.**

"Not only that, but your godfather's arrival and the extra lessons kind of kept you preoccupied." Remus said.

"I know, but I still felt bad about it." Cris said.

"And that makes you a good person." Robin said.

**Hagrid poured them tea and offered them a plate of Bath buns but they knew better than to accept; they had had too much experience with Hagrid's cooking.**

**"I got somethin' ter discuss with you two," said Hagrid, sitting himself between them and looking uncharacteristically serious.**

**"What?" said Cris.**

**"Hermione," said Hagrid.**

"Did you forget about me?" Hermione asked.

"No, in fact I wanted to talk to you about the little voice and what I was feeling." Cris said.

"Did you?" Lily asked.

"Maybe,"

"Possibly,"

"That means yes," Remus said.

**"What about her?" said Ron.**

**"She's in a righ' state, that's what. She's bin comin' down ter visit me a lot since Chris'mas. Bin feelin' lonely. Firs' yeh weren' talking to her because o' the Firebolt, now yer not talkin' to her because her cat —"**

"Ate a rat, because that is what cats do." Charlie said finishing the sentence in the book.

"Does it really say that?" Bill asked.

"No, I just wanted to say that." Charlie said.

"Is he still like this?" Bill asked.

"Yes," Teddy said while the rest nodded their head.

**"– ate Scabbers!" Ron interjected angrily.**

**"Because her cat acted like all cats do," Hagrid continued doggedly. "She's cried a fair few times, yeh know. Goin' through a rough time at the moment. Bitten off more'n she can chew, if yeh ask me, all the work she's tryin' ter do. Still found time ter help me with Buckbeak's case, mind… She's found some really good stuff fer me… reckon he'll stand a good chance now…"**

"Let's hope that he does well then." Tonks said.

"I have a feeling that he won't though." Kingsley said.

"If it had to do with Hagrid being half giant than that is complete and utter bullshit." Charlie said.

"Charles!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"What? It's true." Charlie said.

"Just continue reading son," Mr. Weasley said. Charlie nodded and he continued.

**"Hagrid, we should've helped as well — sorry —" Cris began awkwardly.**

**"I'm not blamin' yeh!" said Hagrid, waving Cris' apology aside. "Gawd knows yeh've had enough ter be getting' on with. I've seen yeh practicin' Quidditch ev'ry hour o' the day an' night — but I gotta tell yeh, I thought you two'd value yer friend more'n broomsticks or rats. Tha's all." **

"I did, I was just very busy." Cris said.

"It's okay, Hagrid just knows how to use guilt trips very well." Padfoot said.

"So does Remus," Sirius said.

"I know," Cris said.

**Cris and Ron exchanged uncomfortable looks.**

**"Really upset, she was, when Black nearly stabbed yeh, Ron. She's got her heart in the right place, Hermione has, an' you two not talkin' to her —"**

**"If she'd just get rid of that cat, I'd speak to her again!" Ron said angrily. "But she's still sticking up for it! It's a maniac, and she won't hear a word against it!"**

**"Ah, well, people can be a bit stupid abou' their pets," said Hagrid wisely. **

"He should know," Sirius said.

"Ah yes, Fang, Fluffy, Norberta, just to name a few." Bill said.

"Fluffy and Norberta? I'm guessing those are dangerous creatures then." Gwen said.

"Yeah, Fluffy is a Cerberus and Norberta is a dragon." Hermione said.

"They're real? Man the more I learn the more that I wish that I was a witch as well." Gwen said.

"It would make hanging out easier." Cris said.

"Yeah, it would." Gwen said.

**Behind him, Buckbeak spat a few ferret bones onto Hagrid's pillow.**

"Now that's true love." Kingsley said.

"I'll make sure to that to your future wife." Tonks said.

"Please don't," Kingsley said, "Otherwise I'll tell Remus just how many times you had to take the test to become an Auror." He smirked and Tonks glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare," Tonks said.

"Alright, then we don't tell." Kingsley said.

"Deal," Tonks said. During this session everyone was chuckling.

**They spent the rest of their visit discussing Gryffindor's improved chances for the Quidditch Cup. At nine o'clock, Hagrid walked them back up to the castle.**

**A large group of people was bunched around the bulletin board when they returned to the common room.**

"**Hogsmeade, next weekend!" said Ron, craning over the heads to read the new notice. "What d'you reckon?" he added quietly to Cris as they went to sit down.**

"**Well, Filch hasn't done anything about the passage into Honeydukes…" Cris said, even more quietly.**

"**Cris!" said a voice in her right ear. Cris started and looked around at Hermione, who was sitting at the table right behind them and clearing a space in the wall of books that had been hiding her.**

"**Cris, if you go into Hogsmeade again… I'll tell Professor McGonagall about that map!" said Hermione.**

"Don't!" the marauders and the twins said.

"She/I didn't," Cris, Ron and Hermione said.

"You should have." McGonagall said.

"Sorry Professor, what can I say, they bring out the rebel in me." Hermione said.

**"Can you hear someone talking, Cris?" growled Ron, not looking at Hermione.**

"Just so you know; I really wanted to hit you there." Cris said.

"I'm happy that you didn't." Ron said grimacing slightly.

**"Ron, how can you let her go with you? After what Sirius Black nearly did to you! I mean it, I'll tell —"**

**"So now you're trying to get Cris expelled!" said Ron furiously. "Haven't you done enough damage this year?"**

"Ron! How on earth did the two of you get married is absolutely a mystery to me." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm sure you'll find out grandma," Victoire said.

"It's a very interesting story," Keiran said.

"I can't wait to hear it." Cris said with a smile.

**Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but with a soft hiss, Crookshanks leapt onto her lap. Hermione took one frightened look at the expression on Ron's face, gathered up Crookshanks, and hurried away toward the girls' dormitories.**

**"So how about it?" Ron said to Cris as though there had been no interruption. "Come on, last time we went you didn't see anything. You haven't even been inside Zonko's yet!"**

**Cris looked around to check that Hermione was well out of earshot.**

**"Okay," she said. "But I'm taking the Invisibility Cloak this time."**

"That's a good idea." Sirius said.

"But totally irresponsible!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"It's already happened Mrs. Weasley." Cris said.

"But still, you should have been more responsible than this." She said.

"What can I say?" Cris asked. People chuckled and Charlie continued.

**On Saturday morning, Cris packed her Invisibility Cloak in her bag, slipped the Marauder's Map into her pocket, and went down to breakfast with everyone else. Hermione kept shooting suspicious looks down the table at her, but she avoided her eye and was careful to let her see her walking back up the marble staircase in the entrance hall as everybody else proceeded to the front doors.**

**"Bye!" Cris called to Ron. "See you when you get back!"**

**Ron grinned and winked.**

**Cris hurried up to the third floor, slipping the Marauder's Map out of her pocket as she went. Crouching behind the one-eyed witch, she smoothed it out. A tiny dot was moving in her direction. Cris squinted at it. The minuscule writing next to it read Neville Longbottom.**

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you weren't allowed to go." Padfoot said.

"That will make it hard for Cris to sneak out." Prongs said.

"I wonder what she does to get out of it." Padfoot said.

**Cris quickly pulled out her wand, muttered, "Dissendium!" and shoved her bag into the statue, but before she could climb in herself, Neville came around the corner.**

**"Cris! I forgot you weren't going to Hogsmeade either!"**

**"Hi, Neville," said Cris, moving swiftly away from the statue and pushing the map back into her pocket. "What are you up to?"**

**"Nothing," shrugged Neville. "Want a game of Exploding Snap?"**

**"Er — not now — I was going to go to the library and do that vampire essay for Lupin —" **

"I don't like being an excuse." Remus said.

"Well, I already had it done." Cris said.

"That's just like your mum." Prongs said.

"That's a good thing James," Lily said.

**"I'll come with you!" said Neville brightly. "I haven't done it either!"**

**"Er — hang on — yeah, I forgot, I finished it last night!"**

**"Great, you can help me!" said Neville, his round face anxious. "I don't understand that thing about the garlic at all — do they have to eat it, or —"**

"It's just the smell that helps keep them away." Remus said.

"Thank you Professor Moony." Prongs said. Remus rolled his eyes but he was inwardly smiling, he dearly missed his old friend.

**He broke off with a small gasp, looking over Cris' shoulder.**

**It was Snape. Neville took a quick step behind Cris.**

"Yeah, cause hiding behind a girl is a good thing." Snape sneered.

"Unless the girl is Cris, then it's fine." Ron said.

"That's because Mum is badass." James said.

"Thanks, I guess." Cris said.

**"And what are you two doing here?" said Snape, coming to a halt and looking from one to the other. "An odd place to meet —"**

**To Cris' immense disquiet, Snape's black eyes flicked to the doorways on either side of them, and then to the one-eyed witch. **

"I had no idea what was going on." Snape said.

"Good," Prongs said.

"**We're not — meeting here," said Cris. "We just — met here." **

"That's true," Lily said.

"**Indeed?" said Snape. "You have a habit of turning up in unexpected places, Potter, and you are very rarely there for no good reason… I suggest the pair of you return to Gryffindor Tower, where you belong."**

"They are allowed out of the Tower." McGonagall said, "Though at the moment that is the safest place for her to be."

"But then I would have been bored and more than likely join Fred and George in pranking." Cris said. McGonagall looked pale at the thought of it.

"I'm glad that you didn't." McGonagall said.

"You're welcome Professor," Cris said with a cheeky smile.

**Cris and Neville set off without another word. As they turned the corner, Cris looked back. Snape was running one of his hands over the one-eyed witch's head, examining it closely.**

**Cris managed to shake Neville off at the Fat Lady by telling him the password, then pretending she'd left her vampire essay in the library and doubling back. **

"That's kind of rude." Lily said.

"I know; I just wanted to get out of the castle though." Cris said.

"I can totally understand that," Lily J said.

"Why do you say that?" Fred asked.

"Because, that is until our sister is born, I am the only girl in the family full of brothers." Lily J said.

"I can understand that one. Why didn't you have more girls?" Ginny asked Cris.

"I can't exactly control what the gender is, Ginny, Lily J could have been a boy and all our boys could have been girls. Gender is completely random." Cris said.

"That's true." Lily said.

**Once out of sight of the security trolls, she pulled out the map again and held it close to her nose.**

**The third floor corridor seemed to be deserted. Cris scanned the map carefully and saw, with a leap of relief, that the tiny dot labeled Severus Snape was now back in its office.**

**She sprinted back to the one-eyed witch, opened her hump, heaved herself inside, and slid down to meet her bag at the bottom of the stone chute. She wiped the Marauder's Map blank again, then set off at a run.**

**Cris, completely hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak, emerged into the sunlight outside Honeydukes and prodded Ron in the back.**

"No wonder it took you forever." Ron said.

"Sorry, escaping takes time." Cris said.

**"It's me," she muttered.**

**"What kept you?" Ron hissed.**

**"Snape was hanging around."**

**They set off up the High Street.**

**"Where are you?" Ron kept muttering out of the corner of his mouth. "Are you still there? This feels weird…" **

"It always is." Sirius, Remus, Scarlett, Teddy, Keiran, Victoire, Ron and Hermione said.

"Do I want to know?" Lily asked.

"Probably not," Cris, Prongs, Lily J, James, Al said.

**They went to the post office; Ron pretended to be checking the price of an owl to Bill in Egypt so that Cris could have a good look around. The owls sat hooting softly down at her, at least three hundred of them; from Great Grays right down to tiny little Scops owls ("Local Deliveries Only"), which were so small they could have sat in the palm of Cris' hand. **

"It's Pig!" Lily J exclaimed.

"That damn little Owl is still alive?" Ron asked surprised.

"Yeah," James said.

"That's crazy for that tiny little owl." Charlie said.

"You have an Owl named Pig?" Prongs asked.

"I didn't name him, Ginny did." Ron said.

"His name is Pigwidgeon." Ginny said.

"Like that's any better." Padfoot said.

"Enough, Charlie, continue," Mrs. Weasley said.

**Then they visited Zonko's, which was so packed with students Cris had to exercise great care not to tread on anyone and cause a panic. There were jokes and tricks to fulfill even Fred's and George's wildest dreams; Cris gave Ron whispered orders and passed him some gold from under the cloak. They left Zonko's with their money bags considerably lighter than they had been on entering, but their pockets bulging with Dungbombs, Hiccup Sweets, Frog Spawn Soap, and a Nose-Biting Teacup apiece.**

"Sounds fun," Prongs said.

"It was," Cris said with a smile.

**The day was fine and breezy, and neither of them felt like staying indoors, so they walked past the Three Broomsticks and climbed a slope to visit the Shrieking Shack, the most haunted dwelling in Britain. It stood a little way above the rest of the village, and even in daylight was slightly creepy, with its boarded windows and dank overgrown garden.**

**"Even the Hogwarts ghosts avoid it," said Ron as they leaned on the fence, looking up at it. "I asked Nearly Headless Nick… he says he's heard a very rough crowd lives here. No one can get in. Fred and George tried, obviously, but all the entrances are sealed shut…"**

"Not all of them." Cris said.

"You've been inside?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, it's in the later chapters." Cris said.

"Alright, it better have been a good reason and not for fun." Lily said.

"Yes mum," Cris said with a smile.

**Cris, feeling hot from their climb, was just considering taking off the cloak for a few minutes when they heard voices nearby. Someone was climbing toward the house from the other side of the hill; moments later, Malfoy had appeared, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy was speaking.**

**"… should have an owl from Father any time now. He had to go to the hearing to tell them about my arm… about how I couldn't use it for three months…"**

"That's a lode of bull," Sirius said.

"It was my Father; he really wanted me to act like him." Draco said with a visible shudder.

"I can sympathize with you; I never wanted to be like my family as well." Sirius said.

**Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.**

**"I really wish I could hear that great hairy moron trying to defend himself… 'There's no 'arm in 'im, 'onest —'… That Hippogriff's as good as dead —"**

**Malfoy suddenly caught sight of Ron. His pale face split in a malevolent grin.**

**"What are you doing, Weasley?"**

**Malfoy looked up at the crumbling house behind Ron.**

**"Suppose you'd love to live here, wouldn't you, Weasley? Dreaming about having your own bedroom? I heard your family all sleep in one room — is that true?"**

"I'm sorry about that." Draco said.

"Are you sure that you're not someone under the influence of the Imperious or Polyjuice Potion?" Ron asked.

"Fairly sure," Draco said.

"Alright, if you're sure, just know that I'm not fully forgiving you until you do something to prove it." Ron said.

"I can deal with that." Draco said.

"This may work out for the best." Dumbledore whispered to his colleague who nodded in agreement.

**Cris seized the back of Ron's robes to stop him from leaping on Malfoy.**

**"Leave him to me," she hissed in Ron's ear.**

**The opportunity was too perfect to miss. Cris crept silently around behind Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, bent down, and scooped a large handful of mud out of the path.**

"You didn't," Sirius said.

"I did," Cris said.

"So I really did see you." Draco said.

"Yep, sorry," Cris said.

**"We were just discussing your friend Hagrid," Malfoy said to Ron. "Just trying to imagine what he's saying to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. D'you think he'll cry when they cut off his Hippogriff's —"**

**SPLAT!**

**Malfoy's head jerked forward as the mud hit him; his silver blond hair was suddenly dripping in muck. **

"Man, I wish I could have seen your face." Bill said.

"It was priceless." Cris and Ron laughed.

**"What the —?"**

**Ron had to hold onto the fence to keep himself standing, he was laughing so hard. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle spun stupidly on the spot, staring wildly around, Malfoy trying to wipe his hair clean.**

**"What was that? Who did that?"**

**"Very haunted up here, isn't it?" said Ron, with the air of one commenting on the weather.**

"I love it!" Padfoot said laughing.

"Very haunted up here, how did you come up with it?" George said.

"I don't know," Ron said.

**Crabbe and Goyle were looking scared. Their bulging muscles were no use against ghosts. Malfoy was staring madly around at the deserted landscape.**

**Cris sneaked along the path, where a particularly sloppy puddle yielded some foul-smelling, green sludge.**

**SPLATTER!**

**Crabbe and Goyle caught some this time. Goyle hopped furiously on the spot, trying to rub it out of his small, dull eyes.**

**"It came from over there!" said Malfoy, wiping his face, and staring at a spot some six feet to the left of Cris. **

"Oh god, I really love this." Bill said through his laughter.

"Why didn't you tell me about this in your letters?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," Cris said through her giggles.

**Crabbe blundered forward, his long arms outstretched like a zombie. Cris dodged around him, picked up a stick, and lobbed it at Crabbe's back. Cris doubled up with silent laughter as Crabbe did a kind of pirouette in midair, trying to see who had thrown it. As Ron was the only person Crabbe could see, it was Ron he started toward, but Cris stuck out his leg. Crabbe stumbled — and his huge, flat foot caught the hem of Cris' cloak. Cris felt a great tug, then the cloak slid off her face. **

"Get the hell out of there!" Prongs shouted.

"Um, Dad, you do realize that this has already happened right?" Cris asked.

"Oh yeah," Prongs said with a chuckle.

**For a split second, Malfoy stared at her.**

**"AAARGH!" he yelled, pointing at Cris' head. Then he turned tail and ran, at breakneck speed, back down the hill, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.**

**Cris tugged the cloak up again, but the damage was done.**

**"Cris!" Ron said, stumbling forward and staring hopelessly at the point where Cris had disappeared, "you'd better run for it! If Malfoy tells anyone — you'd better get back to the castle, quick —" **

"How fast can you get there?" Robin asked.

"Not fast enough." Cris said.

"Great," Padfoot said.

**"See you later," said Cris, and without another word, she tore back down the path toward Hogsmeade.**

**Would Malfoy believe what she had seen? Would anyone believe Malfoy? Nobody knew about the Invisibility Cloak — nobody except Dumbledore. Cris' stomach turned over — Dumbledore would know exactly what had happened, if Malfoy said anything —**

**Back into Honeydukes, back down the cellar steps, across the stone floor, through the trapdoor — Cris pulled off the cloak, tucked it under her arm, and ran, flat out, along the passage… Malfoy would get back first… how long would it take him to find a teacher? Panting, a sharp pain in her side, Cris didn't slow down until she reached the stone slide. She would have to leave the cloak where it was, it was too much of a giveaway in case Malfoy had tipped off a teacher — **

"I hope you can get it back." Prongs said.

"Oh, I do, I just didn't get it myself." Cris said.

"Then who did?" Padfoot asked.

"That's for me to know,"

"And you to find out." Hermione finished.

"Not cool," Tonks said.

**she hid it in a shadowy corner, then started to climb, fast as she could, her sweaty hands slipping on the sides of the chute. She reached the inside of the witch's hump, tapped it with her wand, stuck her head through, and hoisted herself out; the hump closed, and just as Cris jumped out from behind the statue, she heard quick footsteps approaching.**

**It was Snape. **

"Great, just the person you don't want to run into." Robin said.

"I hope you got out of this." Sirius said.

"I'm not saying anything." Cris said with a secret smile to Remus.

**He approached Cris at a swift walk, his black robes swishing, then stopped in front of him.**

**"So," he said.**

**There was a look of suppressed triumph about him. Cris tried to look innocent, all too aware of her sweaty face and her muddy hands, which she quickly hid in her pockets.**

"If that face is anything like Prongs' than it won't work." Moony said.

"It is," Remus said. Cris pouted which the twins thought was adorable.

**"Come with me, Potter," said Snape.**

**Cris followed him downstairs, trying to wipe her hands clean on the inside of her robes without Snape noticing. They walked down the stairs to the dungeons and then into Snape's office.**

**Cris had been in here only once before, and she had been in very serious trouble then too. Snape had acquired a few more slimy horrible things in jars since last time, all standing on shelves behind his desk, glinting in the firelight and adding to the threatening atmosphere.**

**"Sit," said Snape.**

**Cris sat. Snape, however, remained, standing.**

**"Mr. Malfoy has just been to see me with a strange story, Potter," said Snape.**

**Cris didn't say anything.**

**"He tells me that he was up by the Shrieking Shack when he ran into Weasley — apparently alone."**

**Still, Cris didn't speak.**

**"Mr. Malfoy states that he was standing talking to Weasley, when a large amount of mud hit him in the back of the head. How do you think that could have happened?"**

**Cris tried to look mildly surprised.**

**"I don't know, Professor."**

**Snape's eyes were boring into Cris'. It was exactly like trying to stare down a Hippogriff. Cris tried hard not to blink.**

"Don't do that," Remus said.

"I know," Cris said glaring at the Potion's Master.

**"Mr. Malfoy then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what it might have been, Potter?"**

**"No," said Cris, now trying to sound innocently curious.**

**"It was your head, Potter. Floating in midair."**

"Got to admit it did sound very out there." Robin said.

**There was a long silence.**

**"Maybe he'd better go to Madam Pomfrey," said Cris. "If he's seeing things like —"**

"Oh dear god, that was so a Lily response." Prongs said.

**"What would your head have been doing in Hogsmeade, Potter?" said Snape softly. "Your head is not allowed in Hogsmeade. No part of your body has permission to be in Hogsmeade."**

**"I know that," said Cris, striving to keep her face free of guilt or fear. "It sounds like Malfoy's having hallucin —" **

"You should always have an alibi." Padfoot said.

"I know," Cris said.

**"Malfoy is not having hallucinations," snarled Snape, and he bent down, a hand on each arm of Cris' chair, so that their faces were a foot apart. "If your head was in Hogsmeade, so was the rest of you."**

**"I've been up in Gryffindor Tower," said Cris. "Like you told —"**

**"Can anyone confirm that?" **

"And that is why," Prongs said.

**Cris didn't say anything. Snape's thin mouth curled into a horrible smile.**

**"So," he said, straightening up again. "Everyone from the Minister of Magic downward has been trying to keep famous Cristal Potter safe from Sirius Black. But famous Cristal Potter is a law unto herself. Let the ordinary people worry about her safety! Famous Cristal Potter goes where she wants to, with no thought for the consequences."**

**Cris stayed silent. Snape was trying to provoke her into telling the truth. She wasn't going to do it. Snape had no proof — yet. **

"Good, you can't get into trouble then." Sirius said.

"You just need to get out of there." Robin said.

**"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter," Snape said suddenly, his eyes glinting. "He too was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch field made him think he was a cut above the rest of us too. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers… The resemblance between you is uncanny.**

**"My dad didn't strut," said Cris, before she could stop herself. "And neither do I."**

**"Your father didn't set much store by rules either," Snape went on, pressing his advantage, his thin face full of malice. "Rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch Cup-winners. His head was so swollen —" **

"Are you trying to get her into trouble?" Lily asked.

"Keep going like that and I wouldn't be surprised if she hexed you." McGonagall said.

"Or yell her head off." Neville said.

"I can keep my temper, but when people talk bad about my parents I go off." Cris said.

"That's normal, you didn't know them and you have this fantasy about them and you want to keep it." Hermione said.

"Thanks Mia," Cris said with a smile with a few tears escaping her eyes. George wiped the tears and Fred squeezed her hand in sympathy and support.

**"SHUT UP!"**

**Cris was suddenly on her feet. Rage such as she had not felt since her last night in Privet Drive was coursing through her. She didn't care that Snape's face had gone rigid, the black eyes flashing dangerously.**

**"What did you say to me, Potter?"**

**"I told you to shut up about my dad!" Cris yelled. "I know the truth, all right? He saved your life! Dumbledore told me! You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my dad!" **

Both sets of marauders winced at the memory of that incident.

**Snape's sallow skin had gone the color of sour milk.**

**"And did the headmaster tell you the circumstances in which your father saved my life?" he whispered. "Or did he consider the details too unpleasant for precious Potter's delicate ears?"**

**Cris bit her lip. She didn't know what had happened and didn't want to admit it — but Snape seemed to have guessed the truth.**

**"I would hate for you to run away with a false idea of your father, Potter," he said, a terrible grin twisting his face. "Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? Then let me correct you — your saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn't got cold feet at the last moment. **

"I had no idea about the prank Snape!" Prongs said.

"It was all my idea, my idiotic idea, and I apologized afterward." Sirius snapped.

**There was nothing brave about what he did. He was saving his own skin as much as mine. Had their joke succeeded, he would have been expelled from Hogwarts."**

**Snape's uneven, yellowish teeth were bared.**

**"Turn out your pockets, Potter!" he spat suddenly.**

**Cris didn't move. There was a pounding in her ears.**

**"Turn out your pockets, or we go straight to the headmaster! Pull them out, Potter!"**

**Cold with dread, Cris slowly pulled out the bag of Zonko's tricks and the Marauder's Map**

"Please let it be blank," Prongs muttered.

**Snap picked up the Zonko's bag.**

**"Ron gave them to me," said Cris, praying she'd get a chance to tip Ron off before Snape saw him. "He brought them back from Hogsmeade last time —"**

"It's a pretty good lie," Bill said.

"Hopefully it will be enough." Robin said.

**"Indeed? And you've been carrying them around ever since? How very touching… and what is this?"**

**Snape had picked up the map. Cris tried with all her might to keep her face impassive.**

**"Spare bit of parchment," she said with a shrug.**

**Snape turned it over, his eyes on Crus.**

**"Surely you don't need such a very old piece of parchment?" he said. "Why don't I just — throw this away?" **

"No!" cried most of the room.

**His hand moved toward the fire.**

**"No!" Cris said quickly.**

**"So!" said Snape, his long nostrils quivering. "Is this another treasured gift from Mr. Weasley? Or is it — something else? A letter, perhaps, written in invisible ink? Or — instructions to get into Hogsmeade without passing the Dementors?"**

"Yes to the latter part," Remus muttered.

**Cris blinked. Snape's eyes gleamed.**

**"Let me see, let me see…" he muttered, taking out his wand and smoothing the map out on his desk. "Reveal your secret!" he said, touching the wand to the parchment.**

**Nothing happened. Cris clenched her hands to stop them from shaking.**

**"Show yourself!" Snape said, tapping the map sharply.**

**It stayed blank. Cris was taking deep, calming breaths.**

**"Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Snape said, hitting the map with his wand. **

"And that will do it," Prongs said with a smirk.

**As though an invisible hand were writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the map.**

"This should be good," Robin whispered to Sirius who was grinning like a maniac.

_**"Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."**_

Everyone was chuckling while the twins went over to high five Remus and Moony.

**Snape froze. Cris stared, dumbstruck, at the message. But the map didn't stop there. More writing was appearing beneath the first.**

_**"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git." **_

James got up and hugged his grandfather while laughing almost exactly like Keiran.

**It would have been very funny if the situation hadn't been so serious. And there was more…**

_**"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor." **_

Keiran and Scarlett hugged both versions of their father.

"_**Miss Kit agrees with Mr. Padfoot and would like to add that he couldn't get a date to save his life." **_

"Mum!" Scarlett and Keiran cried astonished.

"I don't think he's ever gotten so much as laid in his life." Sirius whispered into her ear. This made Robin choke on the water she was drinking and Remus and Moony to sputter.

**Cris closed her eyes in horror. When she'd opened them, the map had had its last word.**

_**"Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball." **_

"Just so you know; I so wanted to laugh, but I kind of lost my voice after the first insult." Cris said.

"It's a good thing that you didn't." Remus said.

"I know," Cris said with a smile.

**Cris waited for the blow to fall.**

**"So…" said Snape softly. "We'll see about this…"**

**He strode across to his fire, seized a fistful of glittering powder from a jar on the fireplace, and threw it into the flames.**

**"Lupin!" Snape called into the fire. "I want a word!"**

"Of course you get pulled into the mess." Prongs said.

"That's because he knows our nicknames." Moony said.

**Utterly bewildered, Cris stared at the fire. A large shape had appeared in it, revolving very fast. Seconds later, Professor Lupin was clambering out of the fireplace, brushing ash off his shabby robes.**

**"You called, Severus?" said Lupin mildly.**

**"I certainly did," said Snape, his face contorted with fury as he strode back to his desk. "I have just asked Potter to empty her pockets. She was carrying this."**

**Snape pointed at the parchment, on which the words of Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Mmes. Kit were still shining. An odd, closed expression appeared on Lupin's face.**

"I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out." Padfoot said.

"Yeah, Moony always gets us out of these types of situations." Prongs said.

"Same with Teddy, when he's tripping over everything." Keiran said.

"Oi!" Teddy exclaimed though he had a smile on his face.

**"Well?" said Snape.**

**Lupin continued to stare at the map. Cris had the impression that Lupin was doing some very quick thinking.**

"I was," Remus said with a chuckle.

**"Well?" said Snape again. "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing?"**

**Lupin looked up and, by the merest half-glance in Cris' direction, warned her not to interrupt.**

**"Full of Dark Magic?" he repeated mildly. "Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who reads it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Cris got it from a joke shop —" **

"Good, hopefully he'll believe that," Prongs said.

**"Indeed?" said Snape. His jaw had gone rigid with anger. "You think a joke shop could supply her with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that she got it directly from the manufacturers?"**

**Cris didn't understand what Snape was talking about. Nor, apparently, did Lupin.**

**"You mean, by Mr. Wormtail or one of these people?" he said. "Cris, do you know any of these men?"**

**"No," said Cris quickly. **

"Well you do, you just don't know that you do." Lily said.

"I know," Cris said with a smile.

**"You see, Severus?" said Lupin, turning back to Snape. "It looks like a Zonko's product to me —"**

**Right on cue, Ron came bursting into the office. He was completely out of breath, and stopped just short of Snape's desk, clutching the stitch in his chest and trying to speak.**

**"I — gave — Cris — that — stuff," he choked. "Bought — it… in Zonko's… ages — ago…"**

**"Well!" said Lupin, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" He folded the map and tucked it inside his robes. "Cris, Ron, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay — excuse us, Severus —"**

**Cris didn't dare look at Snape as they left his office. She, Ron, and Lupin walked all the way back into the entrance hall before speaking. Then Cris turned to Lupin.**

**"Professor, I —"**

**"I don't want to hear explanations," said Lupin shortly. **

**He glanced around the empty entrance hall and lowered his voice. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago. Yes, I know it's a map," he said as Cris and Ron looked amazed. "I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, astounded that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back, Cris."**

"What? Why?" Prongs asked completely shocked.

"At the time, I was worried about Cris' safety; I thought that Sirius was after her." Remus said.

"You gave it back though, in the end?" Padfoot asked.

"Well obviously, otherwise the kids wouldn't have it." Moony said.

"That's true." Prongs said.

**Cris had expected that, and was too keen for explanations to protest.**

**"Why did Snape think I'd got it from the manufacturers?"**

**"Because…" Lupin hesitated, "because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of school. They'd think it extremely entertaining."**

"Well that's true," Padfoot said.

"Did you really think that would be good enough for Cris though?" Robin asked.

"I was hoping she would leave it at that." Remus said.

"Yeah right," Lily said.

**"Do you know them?" said Cris, impressed.**

**"We've met," he said shortly.**

"So you still don't know the truth." Prongs said.

"When do you find out?" Padfoot asked.

"Later," Cris said.

**He was looking at Cris more seriously than ever before.**

**"Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Cris. I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously. But I would have thought that what you have heard when the Dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Cris. A poor way to repay them — gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks."**

"And the guilt trip," Padfoot said.

"Yeah," Cris mumbled looking down into her lap.

**He walked away, leaving Cris feeling worse by far than she had at any point in Snape's office. Slowly, she and Ron mounted the marble staircase. As Crus passed the one-eyed witch, she remembered the Invisibility Cloak — it was still down there, but she didn't dare go and get it.**

**"It's my fault," said Ron abruptly. "I persuaded you to go. Lupin's right, it was stupid, we shouldn't've done it —" **

"Good, you've come to your senses." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But I'm glad that you didn't have to wait to see Hogsmeade," Lily said.

**He broke off; they reached the corridor where the security trolls were pacing, and Hermione was walking toward them. One look at her face convinced Cris that she had heard what had happened. Her heart plummeted — had she told Professor McGonagall?**

**"Come to have a good gloat?" said Ron savagely as she stopped in front of them. "Or have you just been to tell on us?"**

"Really Ron?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, I was being stupid, I admit it." Ron said.

"Wow, that's mature." Ginny said.

"What? I can be mature when I want to be." Ron said.

**"No," said Hermione. She was holding a letter in her hands and her lip was trembling. "I just thought you ought to know… Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed."**

"No!" the room cried.

"I hope he escapes," Prongs said.

"That's the chapter." Charlie said.

"Before we continue, I say we should have lunch." Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone agreed and some of the girls went in to help.


	59. Chapter 15: The Quidditch Final

They sat around the table as Mrs. Weasley brought out the food. Victoire went over and sat next to Keiran who wrapped an arm around her and kissed her. Lily J went over to Teddy who did the same and Scarlett did the same to James. Al was sitting next his uncle wishing that Keira was there as well.

Cris was sitting in between the twins quite comfortably with her head on George's shoulder and feet in Fred's lap. Ron and Hermione were sitting together talking about something as well as Neville and Ginny and Draco and Luna.

*With Victoire and Keiran*

"This experience has been surreal." Victoire said after she took a drink of water.

"I know, I'm about to be born and you're not even a thought yet." Keiran said.

"But it's nice." Vic said.

"I know what you mean," Keiran said, "but I'm glad Aunt Cris gets this chance to get to know her parents."

"Yeah, I just hope that we are changing things," Vic said.

"I hope so too." Keiran said kissing her temple.

*With Robin and Sirius*

Robin was watching Keiran and Victoire and Scarlett and James with a smile on her face.

"Look at them Siri," Robin said. Both sets of couples were cuddled next to each other and Robin was smiling at them.

"James looks so much like Prongs, especially when he's with Scar." Sirius said.

"I was thinking that as well." Robin said.

"I really want them back." Sirius said softly.

"I know, and apparently we will have them back." Robin said.

"I know and I'm really happy about that." Sirius said.

"Good, that's what we're here for." A voice said from behind them. They turned around to see Al standing there.

"Come here buddy," Sirius said.

"You always call me that." Al said as he went over to sit next to his godparents, but he hadn't told them yet.

"So were you really born on Moony's birthday?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, you were really excited about that, or so I heard." Al said.

"So is it just you who has the black hair?" Robin asked.

"No, Connor does, in fact he looks like mum. We have a bet that our new sister will have black hair too." Al said.

"Well, it is the most dominant hair color, but with the Weasley blood that you have, who knows." Robin said.

"I know," Al said.

"All right everyone, time to read the next chapter." Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone nodded and got up to go into the living room.

"I believe that it's my turn to read." Bill said.

"Here ya go bro." Charlie said handing the book to Bill. Bill opened the book to the next chapter.

"**Chapter 15: The Quidditch Final," **Bill read.

"Of course Bill gets the cool chapter." Charlie said.

"It's just my luck little brother." Bill said.

"Dad, just read." Victoire said.

"Alright, alright, don't need to get all touchy." Bill said.

**"****He sent me this," Hermione said, holding out the letter.**

**Cris took it. The parchment was damp, and enormous teardrops had smudged the ink so badly in places that it was very difficult to read.**

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**We lost. I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts. Execution date to be fixed. Beaky has enjoyed London. **_

"No!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Poor Buckbeak." Prongs said.

_**I won't forget all the help you gave us.**_

_**Hagrid**_

**"****They can't do this," said Cris. "They can't. Buckbeak isn't dangerous."**

"Any excuse to get rid of animals." Kingsley said.

"I know, right, it's utterly ridiculous." Lily J said.

**"****Malfoy's dad's frightened the Committee into it," said Hermione, wiping her eyes. "You know what he's like. They're a bunch of doddery old fools, and they were scared. There'll be an appeal, though, there always is. Only I can't see any hope… Nothing will have changed."**

"That's certainly true." Al said.

"So he doesn't change much?" Draco asked.

"Well I don't know; he's been in Azkaban for a few years now." Keiran said.

"Good, serves him right." Sirius said with a sneer to match Snape's.

**"****Yeah, it will," said Ron fiercely. "You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Hermione. I'll help."**

**"****Oh, Ron!"**

**Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and broke down completely. **

"Just kiss the girl already," George said.

"Please, save us the insanity of the sexual tension." Cris said. Ron and Hermione looked at each and before anyone could blink they were kissing each other which resulted in a round of catcalls.

"Finally!" Cris and Ginny exclaimed.

"By the way, Fred you owe me five sickles." Ginny said. Ron and Hermione broke apart and Hermione looked astonished over at Ginny.

"You bet on us?" Hermione asked.

"Well yeah, it was kind of obvious that you two would end up together." Ginny said.

"In that case, Charlie you owe me a galleon." Ron said.

"And why is that?" Charlie asked.

"You bet me last year that Cris would end of up with the twins." Ron said.

"I guess I did." Charlie said with a chuckle. Ron and Ginny collected their winnings and Bill continued reading with a smile on his face.

**Ron, looking quite terrified, patted her very awkwardly on the top of the head. Finally, Hermione drew away.**

**"****Ron, I'm really, really sorry about Scabbers…" she sobbed.**

**"****Oh — well — he was old," said Ron, looking thoroughly relieved that she had let go of him. **

"Is it always that awkward?" Ginny asked.

"You should have seen him with Rose when she was born." Keiran said. He was there when she was born seeing as he was ten.

"You named her after me." Cris said.

"Well yeah, I can see us doing that." Ron said with a smile.

"Thanks," Cris said with a smile.

**"****And he was a bit useless. You never know, Mum and Dad might get me an owl now."**

"Did you get an owl?" Padfoot asked.

"Maybe," Ron said.

"No fair," Prongs said.

"Then maybe you should stop asking." Moony said.

"Fine," Prongs and Padfoot said.

**The safety measures imposed on the students since Black's second break-in made it impossible for Cris, Ron, and Hermione to go and visit Hagrid in the evenings. Their only chance of talking to him was during Care of Magical Creatures lessons.**

**He seemed numb with shock at the verdict.**

**"****S'all my fault. Got all tongue-tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yeh looked up fer me, Hermione. An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told 'em…"**

"Idiots, all of them." Lily said.

"We know." Most of the room said.

**"****There's still the appeal!" said Ron fiercely. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!"**

**They were walking back up to the castle with the rest of the class. Ahead they could see Malfoy, who was walking with Crabbe and Goyle, and kept looking back, laughing derisively.**

**"****S'no good, Ron," said Hagrid sadly as they reached the castle steps. "That Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that…"**

**Hagrid turned around and hurried back toward his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief.**

**"****Look at him blubber!"**

"You were a heartless git, you know that?" Charlie said.

"Don't worry, he changes." Scarlett said.

"Good, because I don't think I could take any more of this." Charlie said.

"It's a good thing Uncle Charlie isn't an Auror then." Al whispered to James who nodded in agreement.

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had been standing just inside the castle doors, listening.**

**"****Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!" **

"Someone please shut him up." Keiran said.

"Oh, someone does," Cris said smiling at the memory.

"Bill hurry up." Prongs said. Bill chuckled and continued reading.

**Cris and Ron both made furious moves toward Malfoy, but Hermione got there first — SMACK!**

"Hermione punched him?" Lily asked wide eyed.

"It was a good punch too." Draco said rubbing his nose in remembrance.

"Did you break it?" Prongs asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Hermione said.

"You did," Draco said.

"I don't feel sorry for it then." Hermione said.

"It's fine I didn't suspect you to." Draco said.

"This is too weird." Ron whispered to Ginny who nodded her head in agreement.

**She had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered. Cris, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again.**

**"****Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul — you evil —"**

"Come on, finish it, you know you want to." Padfoot said.

"I didn't," Hermione said.

"You're no fun." Prongs said.

**"****Hermione!" said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.**

**"****Get off, Ron!"**

**Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backward. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered.**

"Sounds just like them." Sirius said.

"They were so stupid; I'm surprised that they survived the war." Scarlett said.

"Well only one did, remember." Keiran said.

"Oh yeah," Scar said.

"Well we know that not everyone survives." Charlie said looking over at Percy.

"Can we not think about that please?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Before anyone can say anything Bill continued reading.

**"****C'mon." Malfoy muttered, and in a moment, all three of them had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons.**

**"****Hermione!" Ron said again, sounding both stunned and impressed.**

"Well it was shocking." Cris said.

"And bloody amazing." Ron said with a smile towards his girlfriend. Hermione blushed but didn't say anything else.

**"Cris, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final!" Hermione said shrilly. "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"**

**"****We're due in Charms," said Ron, still goggling at Hermione. "We'd better go."**

**They hurried up the marble staircase toward Professor Flitwick's classroom.**

**"****You're late!" said Professor Flitwick reprovingly as Cris opened the classroom door. "Come along, quickly, wands out, we're experimenting with Cheering Charms today, we've already divided into pairs —"**

**Cris and Ron hurried to a desk at the back and opened their bags. Ron looked behind him.**

**"****Where's Hermione gone?" **

"Wait, weren't you behind them?" Lily asked confused. Hermione didn't answer which left them even more confused.

"I think I know what she has." Moony said.

"Tell us!" Padfoot, Prongs, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Tonks exclaimed.

"Nope," Moony said.

**Cris looked around too. Hermione hadn't entered the classroom, yet Cris knew she had been right next to her when she had opened the door.**

**"That's weird," said Cris, staring at Ron. "Maybe — maybe she went to the bathroom or something?"**

**But Hermione didn't turn up all lesson.**

"That is so unlike Hermione," Bill said.

"That day Hermione wasn't acting like herself at all." Cris said.

"It was very unlike her, but at the same time, kind of funny." Ron said.

"Well it was refreshing," Hermione said with a grin.

**"She could've done with a Cheering Charm on her too," said Ron as the class left for lunch, all grinning broadly — the Cheering Charms had left them with a feeling of great contentment.**

**Hermione wasn't at lunch either. By the time they had finished their apple pie, the after-effects of the Cheering Charms were wearing off, and Cris and Ron had started to get slightly worried.**

**"You don't think Malfoy did something to her?" Ron said anxiously as they hurried upstairs toward Gryffindor Tower.**

"I hope not," Lily said.

"I'm sure that nothing happened to her Lils," Prongs said.

"I hope so." Lily said.

**They passed the security trolls, gave the Fat Lady the password ("Flibbertigibbet"), and scrambled through the portrait hole into the common room.**

**Hermione was sitting at a table, fast asleep, her head resting on an open Arithmancy book. They went to sit down on either side of her. Cris prodded her awake.**

**"Wh — what?" said Hermione, waking with a start and staring wildly around. "Is it time to go? W — which lesson have we got now?"**

**"Divination, but it's not for another twenty minutes," said Cris. "Hermione, why didn't you come to Charms?"**

**"What? Oh no!" Hermione squeaked. "I forgot to go to Charms!"**

**"But how could you forget?" said Cris. "You were with us till we were right outside the classroom!"**

**"I don't believe it!" Hermione wailed. "Was Professor Flitwick angry? **

"I don't think Flitwick can get angry." Sirius said.

"Well he kind of has to have a lot of patience." Lily said.

"That's true," Sirius said.

**Oh, it was Malfoy, I was thinking about him and I lost track of things!"**

**"You know what, Hermione?" said Ron, looking down at the enormous Arithmancy book Hermione had been using as a pillow. "I reckon you're cracking up. You're trying to do too much."**

**"No, I'm not!" said Hermione, brushing her hair out of her eyes and staring hopelessly around for her bag. "I just made a mistake, that's all! I'd better go and see Professor Flitwick and say sorry… I'll see you in Divination!"**

"That doesn't last long." Cris said.

"Oh yeah, I remember this." Ginny said.

**Hermione joined them at the foot of the ladder to Professor Trelawney's classroom twenty minutes later, looking extremely harassed.**

**"I can't believe I missed Cheering Charms! And I bet they come up in our exams; Professor Flitwick hinted they might!" **

"If your anything like Moony and Lily then you will do fine." Prongs said.

"She did," Cris and Ron said.

"See, now Bill, continue reading please." Robin said.

**Together they climbed the ladder into the dim, stifling tower room. Glowing on every little table was a crystal ball full of pearly white mist. Cris, Ron, and Hermione sat down together at the same rickety table.**

**"I thought we weren't starting crystal balls until next term," Ron muttered, casting a wary eye around for Professor Trelawney, in case she was lurking nearby.**

**"Don't complain, this means we've finished palmistry," Cris muttered back. "I was getting sick of her flinching every time she looked at my hands." **

"Anyone would, she's just crazy." Tonks said.

"I am so getting out of it next year." Cris said.

"Good, you really don't need it." Kingsley said.

**"Good day to you!" said the familiar, misty voice, and Professor Trelawney made her usual dramatic entrance out of the shadows. Parvati and Lavender quivered with excitement, their faces lit by the milky glow of their crystal ball.**

**"I have decided to introduce the crystal ball a little earlier than I had planned," said Professor Trelawney, sitting with her back to the fire and gazing around. "The fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice." **

"Oh yeah, that's real predictive, she sets the bloody tests." Lily said.

"Lils, did you just curse?" Prongs asked.

"Yes, I did, get used to it." Lily said. Cris smiled at her parents and hoped that they will be able to change the past and possibly be a big sister as well.

**Hermione snorted.**

**"Well, honestly… 'the fates have informed her'. Who sets the exam? She does! What an amazing prediction!" she said, not troubling to keep her voice low. Cris and Ron choked back laughs.**

"Well yeah, you've got Hermione making that joke and then you have Cris whose hair turned green because of what Mia said." Ron said.

"That would make it fun." Tonks said.

"It's always fun when you have someone who can change their hair color." Hermione said. Teddy, Cris and Tonks smiled as did Lily J, James and Al even though they can't do it too well.

**It was hard to tell whether Professor Trelawney had heard them as her face was hidden in shadow. She continued, however, as though she had not.**

**"Crystal gazing is a particularly refined art," she said dreamily. "I do not expect any of you to See when first you peer into the Orb's infinite depths. We shall start by practicing relaxing the conscious mind and external eyes —" Ron began to snigger uncontrollably and had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stifle the noise — "so as to clear the Inner Eye and the superconscious. Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will see before the end of the class." **

"Everyone sees," the pranksters said. This earned them a slap from the girls near them.

"That's not what she meant." Lily, Cris, Robin and Hermione said.

"We know, we were just kidding," Fred said.

"I know," Cris said.

"Then why did you hit us?" George asked.

"Because it's fun," Cris said with a cheeky smile.

"Why you little," Fred said and the both of them began to tickle her.

"Siri, mum, dad, Uncle Moony, help!" Cris called through her laughs.

"I'm coming Prongslet." Padfoot said. He ran over with Prongs and they pulled Cris free and she was then trying to get her breath back.

"Thanks, I'll get you two back later." Cris said with a glare towards the twins. Everyone was chuckling and Bill then decided to continue reading.

**And so they began. Cris, at least, felt extremely foolish, staring blankly at the crystal ball, trying to keep her mind empty when thoughts such as "this is stupid" kept drifting across it. It didn't help that Ron kept breaking into silent giggles and Hermione kept tutting.**

**"Seen anything yet?" Cris asked them after a quarter of an hour's quiet crystal gazing.**

**"Yeah, there's a burn on this table," said Ron, pointing. "Someone's spilled their candle." **

"Good spot," Sirius said with a laugh.

"Well, I couldn't see anything else." Ron said with a shrug and a smile.

**"This is such a waste of time," Hermione hissed. "I could be practicing something useful. I could be catching up on Cheering Charms —"**

"That would be a better use of your time." McGonagall said.

"I don't even understand why we even have that class." Lily muttered.

**Professor Trelawney rustled past.**

**"Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?" she murmured over the clinking of her bangles.**

**"I don't need help," Ron whispered. "It's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog tonight."**

"Was there?" Charlie asked.

"I don't remember." Ron said looking thoughtful.

**Both Cris and Hermione burst out laughing.**

**"Now, really!" said Professor Trelawney as everyone's heads turned in their direction. Parvati and Lavender were looking scandalized. "You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!" She approached their table and peered into their crystal ball. Cris felt her heart sinking. She was sure she knew what was coming —**

**"There is something here!" Professor Trelawney whispered, lowering her face to the ball, so that it was reflected twice in her huge glasses. "Something moving… but what is it?"**

**Cris was prepared to bet everything she owned, including her Firebolt, that it wasn't good news, whatever it was. And sure enough —**

**"My dear," Professor Trelawney breathed, gazing up at Cris. "It is here, plainer than ever before… my dear, stalking toward you, growing ever closer… the Gr —"**

**"Oh, for goodness' sake!" said Hermione loudly. "Not that ridiculous Grim again!"**

"Thank you Hermione!" Lily said.

"What it was stupid," Hermione said.

"I agree with you, Aunt Mione." Lily J said.

**Professor Trelawney raised her enormous eyes to Hermione's face. Parvati whispered something to Lavender, and they both glared at Hermione too. Professor Trelawney stood up, surveying Hermione with unmistakable anger.**

**"I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class my dear, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane."**

"She did not just say that." Ginny said.

"She did," Neville said.

"I swear; Mia gets out of most of the shit we get into." Cris said.

"Well who else is going to get you out this stuff?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Cris said.

"I don't think we would be able to get out of it." Ron said.

"Don't say that," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sorry mum/Mrs. Weasley." The trio said.

**There was a moment's silence. Then —**

**"Fine!" said Hermione suddenly, getting up and cramming Unfogging the Future back into her bag. "Fine!" she repeated, swinging the bag over her shoulder and almost knocking Ron off his chair. "I give up! I'm leaving!"**

"You just walked out of class?" Lily asked wide eyed.

"Yeah," Hermione said sheepishly.

"It was definitely a new side of Hermione that we've never seen before." Ron said.

"You should show," George said.

"This side of you," Fred said.

"More often." They said together.

"It would make things more interesting though." Cris said with a smile.

"Well I did this year." Hermione said.

"That you did," George said with a chuckle.

**And to the whole class's amazement, Hermione strode over to the trapdoor, kicked it open, and climbed down the ladder out of sight.**

"I'm impressed; I don't think anyone has ever done that before." Charlie said.

"Well there is a first for everything." Dumbledore said.

"It's just crazy; I would never think that Hermione would do something like that." Sirius said.

**It took a few minutes for the class to settle down again. Professor Trelawney seemed to have forgotten all about the Grim. She turned abruptly from Cris and Ron's table, breathing rather heavily as she tugged her gauzy shawl more closely to her.**

**"Ooooo!" said Lavender suddenly, making everyone start. "Ooooo, Professor Trelawney, I've just remembered! You saw her leaving, didn't you? Didn't you, Professor? 'Around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever!' You said it ages ago, Professor!"**

"Great, that would make them believe her even more." Prongs said.

"Wait until the finals," Cris muttered under her breath.

**Professor Trelawney gave her a dewy smile.**

**"Yes, my dear, I did indeed know that Miss Granger would be leaving us.**

"No you didn't." Neville said.

"Everyone leaves that class at one point or another." Charlie said.

**One hopes, however, that one might have mistaken the Signs… The Inner Eye can be a burden, you know…"**

**Lavender and Parvati looked deeply impressed, and moved over so that Professor Trelawney could join their table instead.**

**"Some day Hermione's having, eh?" Ron muttered to Cris, looking awed.**

"I so wanted to leave too but I don't think Ron would have appreciated being alone, besides it's fun with Ron there with me." Cris said.

"We do have fun," Ron said with a smile.

**"Yeah…"**

**Cris glanced into the crystal ball but saw nothing but swirling white mist. Had Professor Trelawney really seen the Grim again? **

**Would she? The last thing she needed was another near-fatal accident, with the Quidditch final drawing ever nearer.**

**The Easter holidays were not exactly relaxing. The third years had never had so much homework. Neville Longbottom seemed close to a nervous collapse, and he wasn't the only one.**

"Just wait until your OWL's." Robin said.

"I know, we are getting so much work, and we are learning nothing in Defense Against Dark Arts." Draco said.

"I'm sure you're learning something." Lily said.

"All we are doing is reading from the book and doing absolutely nothing." Ginny said.

"Whoever you have for a teacher is a complete idiot." Prongs said.

"I couldn't agree more," Cris said rubbing her hand.

**"Call this a holiday!" Seamus Finnigan roared at the common room one afternoon. "The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?"**

**But nobody had as much to do as Hermione. Even without Divination, she was taking more subjects than anybody else. She was usually last to leave the common room at night, first to arrive at the library the next morning; she had shadows like Lupin's under her eyes, and seemed constantly close to tears.**

**Ron had taken over responsibility for Buckbeak's appeal.**

"Wow, Ron actually opened a book?" Charlie asked.

"I did, how could I not. I felt bad for Hagrid." Ron said.

"We all feel bad for Hagrid at the moment." Robin said.

**When he wasn't doing his own work, he was poring over enormously thick volumes with names like The Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology and Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality.**

"No! Don't go over to the dark side!" the twins cried.

"FRED, GEORGE, your brother is a prefect, of course he reads. Or at least he better." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I do, Cris and Mione make sure I do my homework." Ron said. His brothers and sister and nieces and nephews face palmed.

"Not the smartest thing to do Uncle Ron," Victoire said.

"Well, someone has to." Cris said with a smirk.

"At least someone tries." Mrs. Weasley whispered.

**He was so absorbed, he even forgot to be horrible to Crookshanks.**

**Cris, meanwhile, had to fit in her homework around Quidditch practice every day, not to mention endless discussions of tactics with Wood. The Gryffindor-Slytherin match would take place on the first Saturday after the Easter holidays. Slytherin was leading the tournament by exactly two hundred points. This meant (as Wood constantly reminded his team) that they needed to win the match by more than that amount to win the Cup. It also meant that the burden of winning fell largely on Cris, because capturing the Snitch was worth one hundred and fifty points.**

**"So you must catch it only if we're more than fifty points up," Wood told Cris constantly. "Only if we're more than fifty points up, Cris, or we win the match but lose the Cup. You've got that, Haven't you? You must catch the Snitch only if we're —" **

"I think she's got it Oliver." Sirius said.

"She might explode because of this." Robin said.

**"I KNOW, OLIVER!" Cris yelled.**

"See," Robin said with a smile.

**The whole of Gryffindor House was obsessed with the coming match. Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since the legendary Charlie Weasley (Ron's second oldest brother) had been Seeker. **

"I so challenge you to a Quidditch match." Charlie said.

"Only if your man enough to be beaten by a girl." Cris said with a smirk.

"I don't care, I just challenge you." Charlie said.

"Alright, it's your lose," Cris said with a smirk.

"I bet Cris will win," Bill said.

"No doubt about that," Sirius said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Charlie asked.

"Only that Cris is lighter and faster and could probably beat you." Fred said.

"Probably by a margin of 100 points as well." George said.

"Don't bet on points, just on who catches the snitch first." Cris said.

"Alright, we'll do that." George said.

"Enough! Bill, please continue." Mrs. Weasley said.

**But Cris doubted whether any of them, even Wood, wanted to win as much as she did. The enmity between Cris and Malfoy was at its highest point ever. Malfoy was still smarting about the mud-throwing incident in Hogsmeade and was even more furious that Cris had somehow wormed her way out of punishment. Cris hadn't forgotten Malfoy's attempt to sabotage her in the match against Ravenclaw, but it was the matter of Buckbeak that made her most determined to beat Malfoy in front of the entire school.**

**Never, in anyone's memory, had a match approached in such a highly charged atmosphere. **

"I can see that," Prongs said.

"There hasn't been a Gryffindor/Slytherin final in a few years." Charlie said.

"I can see attempts at sabotage until the upcoming match." Tonks said.

**By the time the holidays were over, tension between the two teams and their Houses was at the breaking point. A number of small scuffles broke out in the corridors, culminating in a nasty incident in which a Gryffindor fourth year and a Slytherin sixth year ended up in the hospital wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears.**

**Cris was having a particularly bad time of it. She couldn't walk to class without Slytherins sticking out their legs and trying to trip her up; Crabbe and Goyle kept popping up wherever she went, and slouching away looking disappointed when they saw her surrounded by people. Wood had given instructions that Cris should be accompanied everywhere she went, in case the Slytherins tried to put her out of action. The whole of Gryffindor House took up the challenge enthusiastically, so that it was impossible for Cris to get to classes on time because she was surrounded by a vast, chattering crowd. Cris was more concerned for her Firebolt's safety than her own. When she wasn't flying it, she locked it securely in her trunk and frequently dashed back up to Gryffindor Tower at break times to check that it was still there.**

**All usual pursuits were abandoned in the Gryffindor common room the night before the match. Even Hermione had put down her books.**

"You've done the impossible!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Nah, it was only because of the noise people were making." Cris said with a shrug.

"Moony's done that a time or two." Padfoot said.

"So has Lily," Prongs pointed out.

"But I escaped to my dorm where Remus couldn't really with you two pestering him about pranks." Lily said.

"But of course." Padfoot said.

**"I can't work, I can't concentrate," she said nervously.**

**There was a great deal of noise. Fred and George Weasley were dealing with the pressure by being louder and more exuberant than ever. Oliver Wood was crouched over a model of a Quidditch field in the corner, prodding little figures across it with his wand and muttering to himself Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were laughing at Fred's and George's jokes. Cris was sitting with Ron and Hermione, removed from the center of things, trying not to think about the next day, because every time she did, she had the horrible sensation that something very large was fighting to get out of her stomach.**

**"You're going to be fine," Hermione told her, though she looked positively terrified.**

**"You've got a Firebolt!" said Ron.**

**"Yeah…" said Cris, her stomach writhing.**

**It came as a relief when Wood suddenly stood up and yelled, "Team! Bed!"**

"Good, he's making sure that you get plenty of sleep." Charlie said.

"Sleep is always a good thing before a big game like the final." Prongs said.

**Cris slept badly. First she dreamed that she had overslept, and that Wood was yelling, "Where were you? We had to use Neville instead!" **

"Why me?" Neville asked.

"I don't know, probably the first person that came to mind who wasn't on the team." Cris said with a sheepish smile.

"It's okay, I was just wondering." Neville said.

**Then she dreamed that Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin team arrived for the match riding dragons. She was flying at breakneck speed, trying to avoid a spurt of flames from Malfoy's steed's mouth, when she realized she had forgotten her Firebolt.**

"You have the craziest dreams." Ron said with a smile.

"I know, it just makes my life fun, but I don't remember this dream." Cris said.

"It happens, when I'm worried I tend to have crazy dreams." Lily said.

"Me too," Lily J, James and Al said.

"So it's an Evans thing." Prongs said with a smirk. Lily pouted and smacked him upside the head.

**She fell through the air and woke with a start.**

**It was a few seconds before Cris remembered that the match hadn't taken place yet, that she was safe in bed, and that the Slytherin team definitely wouldn't be allowed to play on dragons. **

"Nor will they ever." Dumbledore said.

"But it would be so cool though." Charlie said.

"It would also be very dangerous." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I know, but still," Charlie muttered. Bill shook his head at his brother and continued reading.

**She was feeling very thirsty. Quietly as she could, she got out of her four-poster and went to pour herself some water from the silver jug beneath the window.**

**The grounds were still and quiet. No breath of wind disturbed the treetops in the Forbidden Forest; the Whomping Willow was motionless and innocent-looking. **

"But that doesn't mean that it is innocent." Tonks said.

"No, far from it actually." Kingsley said.

**It looked as though the conditions for the match would be perfect.**

**Cris set down her goblet and was about to turn back to her bed when something caught her eye. An animal of some kind was prowling across the silvery lawn.**

**Cris dashed to her bedside table, snatched up her glasses, and put them on, then hurried back to the window. It couldn't be the Grim — not now — not right before the match —**

"Sorry pup," Sirius said.

"It's okay, I know that you were excited and really wanted to get the rat." Cris said.

"Yeah, I had no idea where he gotten to either." Sirius said.

"Don't worry we found him." Hermione said.

"Yeah, that's true," Sirius said with a chuckle.

**She peered out at the grounds again and, after a minute's frantic searching, spotted it. It was skirting the edge of the forest now… It wasn't the Grim at all… it was a cat… Cris clutched the window ledge in relief as she recognized the bottlebrush tail. It was only Crookshanks… **

"You should probably make sure that he is in at night Miss Granger, you don't want him to get hurt." McGonagall said.

"Don't worry I will, and why didn't you tell me Cris?" Hermione asked.

"It slipped my mind with everything that day." Cris said.

"Yeah, it was a crazy day." Hermione said.

**Or was it only Crookshanks? Cris squinted, pressing her nose flat against the glass. Crookshanks seemed to have come to a halt. Cris was sure she could see something else moving in the shadow of the trees too.**

**And just then, it emerged — a gigantic, shaggy black dog, moving stealthily across the lawn, Crookshanks trotting at its side. **

**Cris stared. What did this mean? If Crookshanks could see the dog as well, how could it be an omen of Cris' death?**

"It's just Padfoot hanging out with a cat, which is something I would have never thought that I would say." Moony said.

"Crookshanks is a very sweet cat." Sirius said.

"I talked dad into letting me get a kitten for school." Scarlett said.

"Now that is really crazy." Prongs said.

"I have gone insane." Padfoot whispered.

**"Ron!" Cris hissed. "Ron! Wake up!"**

**"Huh?"**

**"I need you to tell me if you can see something!"**

**"S'all dark, Cris," Ron muttered thickly. "What're you on about?"**

**"Down here —"**

**Cris looked quickly back out of the window.**

**Crookshanks and the dog had vanished. Cris climbed onto the windowsill to look right down into the shadows of the castle, but they weren't there. Where had they gone?**

**A loud snore told her Ron had fallen asleep again.**

"What help you are." Hermione said.

"Hey, it was late and I was tired." Ron said.

"It's okay; we all know how you are." Cris said. Ron glared at Cris who just smiled innocently back at him.

**Cris and the rest of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall the next day to enormous applause. Cris couldn't help grinning broadly as she saw that both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were applauding them too. The Slytherin table hissed loudly as they passed. Cris noticed that Malfoy looked even paler than usual.**

"What do you expect; I was just as nervous as Cris." Draco said.

"That's normal for a big game like that though." Kingsley said.

**Wood spent the whole of breakfast urging his team to eat, while touching nothing himself. Then he hurried them off to the field before anyone else had finished, so they could get an idea of the conditions. As they left the Great Hall, everyone applauded again.**

**"Good luck, Cris!" called Cedric. Cris felt herself blushing very slightly. **

The twins growled slightly but didn't do anything else they remembered that they got her in the end and that three of their kids were sitting in the room with them.

**"Okay — no wind to speak of — sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision, watch out for it — ground's fairly hard, good, that'll give us a fast kickoff —"**

"He needs to take a few deep breaths and calm down." Prongs said.

"Yeah, I made you do that a few times." Padfoot said.

**Wood paced the field, staring around with the team behind him. Finally, they saw the front doors of the castle open in the distance and the rest of the school spilling onto the lawn.**

**"Locker rooms," said Wood tersely.**

**None of them spoke as they changed into their scarlet robes. Cris wondered if they were feeling like she was: as though she'd eaten something extremely wriggly for breakfast. In what seemed like no time at all, Wood was saying, "Okay, it's time, let's go —"**

**They walked out onto the field to a tidal wave of noise. Three quarters of the crowd was wearing scarlet rosettes, waving scarlet flags with the Gryffindor lion upon them, or brandishing banners with slogans like "GO GRYFFINDOR!" and "LIONS FOR THE CUP." Behind the Slytherin goal posts, however, two hundred people were wearing green; the silver serpent of Slytherin glittered on their flags, and Professor Snape sat in the very front row, wearing green like everyone else, and a very grim smile.**

**"And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordan, who was acting as commentator as usual. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years —" **

"And it's girls before boys." Cris said.

"As it should be," Ginny and Hermione said with a smile.

**Lee's comments were drowned by a tide of 'boos' from the Slytherin end.**

**"And here come the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill —"**

**More boos from the Slytherin crowd. Cris, however, thought Lee had a point. Malfoy was easily the smallest person On the Slytherin team; the rest of them were enormous.**

"That's not a very good thing." Charlie said.

"What can you expect, Flint's stupid." Cris said.

"That's true," Charlie said.

**"Captains, shake hands!" said Madam Hooch.**

**Flint and Wood approached each other and grasped each other's hand very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other's fingers.**

"That always happens as well." Prongs said rubbing his hand in remembrance.

"That's because it only happened last month for us." Moony said.

"Well so," Prongs said.

**"Mount your brooms!" said Madam Hooch. "Three… two… one…"**

**The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air. Cris felt her bangs fly back off her forehead; her nerves left her in the thrill of the flight; she glanced around, saw Malfoy on her tail, and sped off in search of the Snitch.**

**"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinner of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no — Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing UP the field — WHAM! — nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by — Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina — nice swerve around Montague — duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger! – SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"**

Cheers could be heard from everyone not Slytherin.

**Angelina punched the air as she soared around the end of the field; the sea of scarlet below was screaming its delight**

**"OUCH!"**

**Angelina was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her.**

**"Sorry!" said Flint as the crowd below booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!"**

"Yeah right, you can't see someone who was wearing bright red?" Lily J asked.

"Of course he can, he was just being an a-hole." James said minding his language since he was near his parents and grandparents.

**A moment later, Fred Weasley chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed.**

Charlie laughed and high fived his brother.

**"That will do!" shrieked Madam Hooch, zooming between then. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"**

**"Come off it, Miss!" howled Fred, but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Alicia flew forward to take the penalty.**

**"Come on, Alicia!" yelled Lee into the silence that had descended on the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"**

More cheers again were heard throughout the room.

**Cris turned the Firebolt sharply to watch Flint, still bleeding freely, fly forward to take the Slytherin penalty. Wood was hovering in front of the Gryffindor goal posts, his jaw clenched.**

**"'Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!" Lee Jordan told the crowd as Flint waited for Madam Hooch's whistle. "Superb! Very difficult to pass — very difficult indeed — YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"**

"Get a few more goals now," Prongs muttered under his breath at the edge of his seat.

**Relieved, Cris zoomed away, gazing around for the Snitch, but still making sure she caught every word of Lee's commentary. It was essential that she hold Malfoy off the Snitch until Gryffindor was more than fifty points up —**

**"Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession — no! Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field — THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"**

**Montague, a Slytherin Chaser, had swerved in front of Katie, and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed her head. Katie cart-wheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle.**

"Now that's just dirty." Sirius sneered.

"It's Slytherin, what else do you expect?" Tonks asked.

"I know, but still." Sirius said.

**Madam Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him. A minute later, Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin Seeker.**

**"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING —"**

"You know, I think most of this game was penalty shots." Cris said.

"That's alright," Charlie said.

**"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way —"**

**"I'm telling it like it is, Professor!"**

**Cris felt a huge jolt of excitement. She had seen the Snitch — it was shimmering at the foot of one of the Gryffindor goal posts — but she mustn't catch it yet — and if Malfoy saw it —**

**Faking a look of sudden concentration, Cris pulled her Firebolt around and sped off toward the Slytherin end — it worked. Malfoy went haring after her, clearly thinking Cris had seen the Snitch there…**

"You really shouldn't be seeker then," Prongs said very proud of his daughter.

"Yep, it makes it easy for us to win." Padfoot said with a smirk. Draco huffed and crossed his arms.

**WHOOSH.**

**One of the Bludgers came streaking past Cris' right ear, hit by the gigantic Slytherin Beater, Derrick. Then again…**

**WHOOSH.**

**The second Bludger grazed Cris' elbow. The other Beater, Bole, was closing in.**

**Cris had a fleeting glimpse of Bole and Derrick zooming toward her, clubs raised — She turned the Firebolt upward at the last second, and Bole and Derrick collided with a sickening crunch.**

"Nice one," Prongs said.

"At least you weren't hurt." Lily said with a sigh of relief.

**"Ha haaa!" yelled Lee Jordan as the Slytherin Beaters lurched away from each other, clutching their heads. "Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt! And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle — Flint alongside her — poke him in the eye, Angelina! — it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke — oh no — Flint in possession, Flint flying toward the Gryffindor goal posts, come on now, Wood, save —!"**

**But Flint had scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end, and Lee swore so badly that Professor McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him.**

**"Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession —"**

"Good," Keiran said.

**It was turning into the dirtiest game Cris had ever played in. Enraged that Gryffindor had taken such an early lead, the Slytherins were rapidly resorting to any means to take the Quaffle. Bole hit Alicia with his club and tried to say he'd thought she was a Bludger. George Weasley elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties, and Wood pulled off another spectacular save, making the score forty-ten to Gryffindor.**

**The Snitch had disappeared again. Malfoy was still keeping close to Cris as she soared over the match, looking around for it once Gryffindor was fifty points ahead — Katie scored. **

**Fifty-ten. Fred and George Weasley were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge. Bole and Derrick took advantage of Fred's and George's absence to aim both Bludgers at Wood; they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded.**

**Madam Hooch was beside herself —**

"I don't think I ever played a game this dirty," Sirius sai with a laugh.

"Yeah, the Slytherin's are doing this to themselves." Prongs said with a laugh as well.

**"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" she shrieked at Bole and Derrick. "Gryffindor penalty!"**

**And Angelina scored. Sixty-ten. **

"Just one more goal," Tonks said biting her nails.

**Moments later, Fred Weasley pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Alicia seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal — seventy-ten.**

"Find the snitch!" most of the room exclaimed. This made Cris chuckle in amusement.

**The Gryffindor crowd below was screaming itself hoarse — Gryffindor was sixty points in the lead, and if Cris caught the Snitch now, the Cup was theirs. Cris could almost feel hundreds of eyes following her as she soared around the field, high above the rest of the game, with Malfoy speeding along behind her.**

**And then she saw it. The Snitch was sparkling twenty feet above her.**

"Get it!" exclaimed the quidditch fanatics.

**Cris put on a huge burst of speed; the wind was roaring in her ears; she stretched out her hand, but suddenly, the Firebolt was slowing down —**

"What the hell?" Prongs said.

"Nobody is cursing it are they?" Lily asked worried for her daughter.

"No, just a git." Cris said.

**Horrified, she looked around. Malfoy had thrown himself forward, grabbed hold of the Firebolt's tail, and was pulling it back.**

**"You —"**

**Cris was angry enough to hit Malfoy, but couldn't reach — Malfoy was panting with the effort of holding onto the Firebolt, but his eyes were sparkling maliciously. He had achieved what he'd wanted to do — the Snitch had disappeared again.**

**"Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics." Madam Hooch screeched, shooting up to where Malfoy was sliding back onto his Nimbus Two Thousand and One.**

**"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee Jordan was howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor McGonagall's reach. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B —"**

"Wow, this kid has guts," Padfoot said.

"Well it is hard to be biased when it's your team playing." Moony said.

**Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to tell him off. She was actually shaking her finger in Malfoy's direction, her hat had fallen off, and she too was shouting furiously.**

**Alicia took Gryffindor's penalty, but she was so angry she missed by several feet. The Gryffindor team was losing concentration and the Slytherins, delighted by Malfoy's foul on Cris, were being spurred on to greater heights.**

"**Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal — Montague scores —" Lee groaned. "Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor…"**

"You need one more goal." Kingsley said tensely.

"I'm sure they'll get it." Charlie said.

**Cris was now marking Malfoy so closely their knees kept hitting each other. Cris wasn't going to let Malfoy anywhere near the Snitch…**

**"Get out of it, Potter!" Malfoy yelled in frustration as he tried to turn and found Cris blocking him.**

**"Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON!"**

**Cris looked around. Every single Slytherin player apart from Malfoy was streaking up the pitch toward Angelina, including the Slytherin Keeper — they were all going to block her — Cris wheeled the Firebolt around, bent so low he was lying flat along the handle, and kicked it forward. Like a bullet, she shot toward the Slytherins. **

"Good tactic, but not the best." Prongs said.

"It worked," Cris said with a shrug.

**"AAAAAAARRRGH!"**

**They scattered as the Firebolt zoomed toward them; Angelina's way was clear.**

**"SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by eighty Points to twenty!"**

**Cris, who had almost pelted headlong into the stands, skidded to a halt in midair, reversed, and zoomed back into the middle of the field.**

**And then she saw something to make her heart stand still. Malfoy was diving, a look of triumph on his face — there, a few feet above the grass below, was a tiny, golden glimmer — **

"Come on, you can get it." Prongs cried jumping to his feet.

**Cris urged the Firebolt downward, but Malfoy was miles ahead —**

**"Go! Go! Go!" Cris urged her broom. She was gaining on Malfoy — Cris flattened herself to the broom handle as Bole sent a Bludger at her — she was at Malfoy's ankles — she was level —**

**Cris threw herself forward, took both hands off her broom. She knocked Malfoy's arm out of the way and —**

**She pulled out of her dive, her hand in the air, and the stadium exploded. Cris soared above the crowd, an odd ringing in her ears. The tiny golden ball was held tight in her fist, beating its wings hopelessly against her fingers**

"Yes!" exclaimed the room. Prongs ran over and picked his daughter up and spun her around again in happiness. He set her down with a kiss to her head and went over and kissed Lily.

**Then Wood was speeding toward him, half-blinded by tears; he seized Cris around the neck and sobbed unrestrainedly into her shoulder. Cris felt two large thumps as Fred and George hit them; then Angelina's, Alicia's, and Katie's voices, "We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!" Tangled together in a many-armed hug, the Gryffindor team sank, yelling hoarsely, back to earth.**

**Wave upon wave of crimson supporters was pouring over the barriers onto the field. Hands were raining down on their backs. Cris had a confused impression of noise and bodies pressing in on her. Then she, and the rest of the team, were hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd. Thrust into the light, she saw Hagrid, Plastered with crimson rosettes — "Yeh beat 'em, Cris, yeh beat 'em! Wait till I tell Buckbeak!"**

**There was Percy, jumping up and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten. Professor McGonagall was sobbing harder even than Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag; and there, fighting their way toward Cris, were Ron and Hermione. Words failed them. They simply beamed as Cris was borne toward the stands, where Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup.**

**If only there had been a Dementor around… As a sobbing Wood passed Cris the Cup, as she lifted it into the air, Cris felt she could have produced the world's best Patronus. **

"Yeah, more than likely." Remus said with a smile.

"That's the chapter," Bill said with a smile and passed it to his daughter.

"You guys finally win the cup and no accident to stop you this time." Prongs said with a happy smile.

"Yep," Cris said with a happy smile. Victoire cleared her throat and began the next chapter.


	60. Chapter 16: Trelawney's Prediction

"**Chapter 16: Professor Trelawney's Prediction," **Victoire read.

"You mean to tell me that she makes an actual prediction?" Tonks asked.

"Wait and see." Teddy said to his mom.

"You know?" Cris asked.

"You told me when I asked about why my parents weren't there." Teddy said looking in his lap. Tonks brought him in for a hug as Victoire continued to read.

**Cris' euphoria at finally winning the Quidditch Cup lasted at least a week. Even the weather seemed to be celebrating; as June approached, the days became cloudless and sultry, and all anybody felt like doing was strolling onto the grounds and flopping down on the grass with several pints of iced pumpkin juice, perhaps playing a casual game of Gobstones or watching the giant squid propel itself dreamily across the surface of the lake.**

"But sadly, that's not what you will be doing though." Sirius said.

"I know," Cris said.

**But they couldn't. Exams were nearly upon them, and instead of lazing around outside, the students were forced to remain inside the castle, trying to bully their brains into concentrating while enticing wafts of summer air drifted in through the windows. Even Fred and George Weasley had been spotted working;**

"Well it is their OWL year." Lily said.

"Even you two studied during your OWL's." Moony said.

"Yeah," Prongs and Padfoot said.

**they were about to take their O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels). Percy was getting ready to take his N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests), the highest qualification Hogwarts offered. As Percy hoped to enter the Ministry of Magic, he needed top grades. He was becoming increasingly edgy, and gave very severe punishments to anybody who disturbed the quiet of the common room in the evenings. In fact, the only person who seemed more anxious than Percy was Hermione.**

"I can see that, but how in the world are you going to sit through all those tests." Sirius asked.

"That is my secret." Hermione said with smirk.

"No fair," Padfoot said.

**Cris and Ron had given up asking her how she was managing to attend several classes at once, but they couldn't restrain themselves when they saw the exam schedule she had drawn up for herself. The first column read:**

**Monday**

**9 o'clock, Arithmancy****  
><strong>**  
>9 o'clock, Transfiguration<strong>

**Lunch**

**1 o'clock, Charms**

**1 o'clock, Ancient Runes **

"What the hell?" Tonks asked.

"That is not possible." Bill said.

"Well somehow Mione did it." Ginny said.

**"Hermione?" Ron said cautiously, because she was liable to explode when interrupted these days.**

**"Er — are you sure you've copied down these times right?"**

**"What?" snapped Hermione, picking up the exam schedule and examining it. "Yes, of course I have."**

**"Is there any point asking how you're going to sit for two exams at once?" said Cris.**

**"No," said Hermione shortly. "Have either of you seen my copy of Numerology and Gramatica?"**

**"Oh, yeah, I borrowed it for a bit of bedtime reading," said Ron, but very quietly. **

"Did you really?" Hermione asked.

"No, I felt that you needed to take a break." Ron said.

"Thank you, but next time don't." Hermione said.

"Alright," Ron said sheepishly.

**Hermione started shifting heaps of parchment. Cris, Ron, and Hermione had plenty of opportunity to speak to Hagrid.**

**"Beaky's gettin' a bit depressed," Hagrid told them, bending low on the pretense of checking that Cris' flobberworm was still alive. "Bin cooped up too long. But still… we'll know day after tomorrow — one way or the other —"**

"But isn't he still alive?" Bill asked having seen him at headquarters.

"Well yeah," Sirius said.

"I don't get it." Tonks said.

"It'll be explained." Hermione said.

"Alright," Kingsley said.

**They had Potions that afternoon, which was an unqualified disaster. Cris purposely failed to get her Confusing Concoction to thicken, and Snape, standing watch with an air of vindictive pleasure, scribbled something that looked suspiciously like a zero onto his notes before moving away. **

"So you purposely failed it?" Snape asked.

"I was still trying to break the habit." Cris said.

**Then came Astronomy at midnight, up on the tallest tower; History of Magic on Wednesday morning, in which Cris scribbled everything Florean Fortescue had ever told her about medieval witch-hunts, while wishing she could have had one of Fortescue's choconut sundaes with her in the stifling classroom. **

"That would have been so good." Padfoot drooled.

"I want ice cream now, thanks mom." James said.

"You're welcome." Cris said with a smirk and a chuckle.

**Wednesday afternoon meant Herbology, in the greenhouses under a baking-hot sun; then back to the common room once more, with sunburnt necks, thinking longingly of this time next day, when it would all be over.**

**Their second to last exam, on Thursday morning, was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin had compiled the most unusual exam any of them had ever taken; a sort of obstacle course outside in the sun,**

"That sounds like fun." Charlie said.

"I wish we had tests like that." Prongs said with a wistful look on his face.

"It would have been fun." Padfoot said.

"You need to come back Remus, we will learn more from you then from Umbridge." Cris said.

"That is so true," Ginny said.

"You should listen to them Remus, if they don't care about you being a werewolf then some of the other students wouldn't either." Robin said.

"We will gladly have you back." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I will think about it." Remus said.

**where they had to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a Grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from a Hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and battle with a new Boggart. **

"Sounds fun." Sirius said.

"Mum had us doing something like that before." Scarlett said.

"I gave her the notes in case she was asked to teach." Remus said.

"Good thing too." Lily J said.

"Everyone loves her class." Al said.

**"Excellent, Cris," Lupin muttered as Cris climbed out of the trunk, grinning. "Full marks."**

**Flushed with her success, Cris hung around to watch Ron and Hermione. Ron did very well until he reached the Hinkypunk, which successfully confused him into sinking waist-high into the quagmire. Hermione did everything perfectly until she reached the trunk with the Boggart in it. After about a minute inside it, she burst out again, screaming.**

"What did you see?" Prongs asked. Hermione didn't say anything just blushed brightly.

"This should be funny then." Sirius muttered.

**"Hermione!" said Lupin, startled. "What's the matter?"**

**"P-P-Professor McGonagall!" Hermione gasped, pointing into the trunk. "Sh-she said I'd failed everything!"**

"That's really your boggart?" Prongs asked laughing.

"At the time yeah, it might change now." Hermione said blushing even brighter.

**It took a little while to calm Hermione down. When at last she had regained a grip on herself, she, Cris, and Ron went back to the castle. Ron was still slightly inclined to laugh at Hermione's Boggart, but an argument was averted by the sight that met them on the top of the steps.**

**Cornelius Fudge,**

"What is he doing there?" Charlie asked.

"For Buckbeak's appeal." Ron said.

"That asshole." Bill whispered.

**sweating slightly in his pinstriped cloak, was standing there staring out at the grounds. He started at the sight of Cris.**

**"Hello there, Cris!" he said. "Just had an exam, I expect? Nearly finished?"**

**"Yes," said Cris. Hermione and Ron, not being on speaking terms with the Minister of Magic, hovered awkwardly in the background.**

**"Lovely day," said Fudge, casting an eye over the lake. "Pity… pity…"**

**He sighed deeply and looked down at Cris.**

**"I'm here on an unpleasant mission, Cris. The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures required a witness to the execution of a mad Hippogriff. As I needed to visit Hogwarts to check on the Black situation, I was asked to step in." **

"The appeal hasn't happened yet has it?" Charlie asked.

"No," Cris said.

"So he is just assuming that they will be killing Buckbeak already?" Bill asked.

"Yep," Hermione said simply.

**"Does that mean the appeal's already happened?" Ron interrupted, stepping forward.**

**"No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon," said Fudge, looking curiously at Ron.**

"Then don't plan on a bloody execution then!" Prongs snapped.

**"Then you might not have to witness an execution at all!" said Ron stoutly. "The Hippogriff might get off!"**

**Before Fudge could answer, two wizards came through the castle doors behind him. One was so ancient he appeared to be withering before their very eyes; the other was tall and strapping, with a thin back mustache. Cris gathered that they were representatives of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, because the very old wizard squinted toward Hagrid's cabin and said in a feeble voice, "Dear, dear, I'm getting too old for this… Two o'clock, isn't it, Fudge?"**

**The black-mustached man was fingering something in his belt; Cris looked and saw that he was running one broad thumb along the blade of a shining axe. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs and jerked her head toward the entrance hall.**

**"Why'd you stop me?" said Ron angrily as they entered the Great Hall for lunch. "Did you see them? They've even got the axe ready! This isn't justice!"**

"Because he's dad's boss and she didn't want you to say something to get him fired." Charlie said.

"Yeah, I would have rather not lose my job because you said something to the minister." Mr. Weasley said.

"Then I'm glad Mia stopped me then." Ron said.

**"Ron, your dad works for the Ministry, you can't go saying things like that to his boss!" said Hermione, but she too looked very upset. "As long as Hagrid keeps his head this time, and argues his case properly, they can't possibly execute Buckbeak…"**

**But Cris could tell Hermione didn't really believe what she was saying. All around them, people were talking excitedly as they ate their lunch, happily anticipating the end of the exams that afternoon, but Cris, Ron, and Hermione, lost in worry about Hagrid and Buckbeak, didn't join in.**

**Cris' and Ron's last exam was Divination; Hermione's, Muggle Studies. They walked up the marble staircase together; Hermione left them on the first floor and Cris and Ron proceeded all the way up to the seventh, where many of their class were sitting on the spiral staircase to Professor Trelawney's classroom, trying to cram in a bit of last-minute studying.**

"How can you study for Divination though?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know," Lily said.

**"She's seeing us all separately," Neville informed them as they went to sit down next to him. He had his copy of Unfogging the Future open on his lap at the pages devoted to crystal gazing. "Have either of you ever seen anything in a crystal ball?" he asked them unhappily.**

**"Nope," said Ron in an offhand voice. He kept checking his watch; Cris knew that he was counting down the time until Buckbeak's appeal started.**

**The line of people outside the classroom shortened very slowly. As each person climbed back down the silver ladder, the rest of the class hissed, "What did she ask? Was it okay?"**

**But they all refused to say.**

**"She says the crystal ball's told her that if I tell you, I'll have a horrible accident!" squeaked Neville as he clambered back down the ladder toward Cris and Ron, who had now reached the landing.**

"She's just trying to scare you." Scarlett said.

"I know, it's was kind of stupid." Cris said.

**"That's convenient," snorted Ron. "You know, I'm starting to think Hermione was right about her" — he jabbed his thumb toward the trapdoor overhead — "she's a right old fraud."**

**"Yeah," said Cris, looking at her own watch. It was now two o'clock. "Wish she'd hurry up…"**

**Parvati came back down the ladder glowing with pride.**

**"She says I've got all the makings of a true Seer," she informed Cris and Ron. "I saw loads of stuff… Well, good luck!"**

**She hurried off down the spiral staircase toward Lavender.**

**"Ronald Weasley," said the familiar, misty voice from over their heads. Ron grimaced at Cris and climbed the silver ladder out of sight. Cris was now the only person left to be tested. She settled herself on the floor with her back against the wall, listening to a fly buzzing in the sunny window, her mind across the grounds with Hagrid.**

**Finally, after about twenty minutes, Ron's large feet reappeared on the ladder.**

**"How'd it go?" Cris asked him, standing up.**

**"Rubbish," said Ron. "Couldn't see a thing, so I made some stuff up. Don't think she was convinced, though…"**

"Was it horrible?" Remus asked.

"Most of it," Ron said.

"Kind of funny that you don't pass since you have some seer blood, Ron." Cris said.

"I know," Ron said with a laugh.

**"Meet you in the common room," Cris muttered as Professor Trelawney's voice called, "Cristal Potter!"**

**The tower room was hotter than ever before; the curtains were closed, the fire was alight, and the usual sickly scent made Cris cough as she stumbled through the clutter of chairs and table to where Professor Trelawney sat waiting for her before a large crystal ball.**

**"Good day, my dear," she said softly. "If you would kindly gaze into the Orb… Take your time, now… then tell me what you see within it…"**

**Cris bent over the crystal ball and stared, stared as hard as she could, willing it to show her something other than swirling white fog, but nothing happened.**

"Make something up," Sirius said.

"I did," Cris said with a smile.

**"Well?" Professor Trelawney prompted delicately. "What do you see?"  
>The heat was overpowering and her nostrils were stinging with the perfumed smoke wafting from the fire beside them. She thought of what Ron had just said, and decided to pretend.<strong>

**"Er —" said Cris, "a dark shape… um…"**

**"What does it resemble?" whispered Professor Trelawney. "Think, now…"**

**Cris cast her mind around and it landed on Buckbeak.**

**"A Hippogriff," she said firmly.**

**"Indeed!" whispered Professor Trelawney, scribbling keenly on the parchment perched upon her knees. "My girl, you may well be seeing the outcome of poor Hagrid's trouble with the Ministry of Magic! Look closer… Does the Hippogriff appear to… have its head?" **

"That's just sick." Al said.

"I know," Cris said smiling at her son.

**"Yes," said Cris firmly.**

**"Are you sure?" Professor Trelawney urged her. "Are you quite sure, dear? You don't see it writhing on the ground, perhaps, and a shadowy figure raising an axe behind it?"**

**"No!" said Cris, starting to feel slightly sick. **

"We all are," Remus said as Robin ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach. Sirius got up to follow her and they came back shortly after with a glass of ice water and some crackers.

"Can we please get through this faster?" Robin asked looking a little green. Victoire nodded and continued reading.

**"No blood? No weeping Hagrid?"**

Robin was looking a little greener so Victoire quickly continued to read.

**"No!" said Cris again, wanting more than ever to leave the room and the heat. "It looks fine, it's — flying away…"****  
><strong>**Professor Trelawney sighed.**

**"Well, dear, I think we'll leave it there… A little disappointing… but I'm sure you did your best."**

**Relieved, Cris got up, picked up her bag and turned to go, but then a loud, harsh voice spoke behind him.**

**"IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT."**

"What?" Tonks asked.

"Let Vic read and you'll understand." Keiran said.

**Cris wheeled around. Professor Trelawney had gone rigid in her armchair; her eyes were unfocused and her mouth sagging.**

"She's making a real prediction?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Dumbledore said simply.

**"S — sorry?" said Cris.**

**But Professor Trelawney didn't seem to hear her. Her eyes started to roll. Cris sat there in a panic. She looked as though she was about to have some sort of seizure. She hesitated, thinking of running to the hospital wing — and then Professor Trelawney spoke again, in the same harsh voice, quite unlike her own:****  
><strong>**"THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT… THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID, GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER HE WAS. TONIGHT… BEFORE MIDNIGHT… THE SERVANT… WILL SET OUT… TO REJOIN… HIS MASTER…"**

"What?" everyone asked.

"But who is the servant?" Lily asked.

"Let Victoire continue and we might get the answer." Moony said.

**Professor Trelawney's head fell forward onto her chest. She made a grunting sort of noise. Cris sat there, staring at her. Then, quite suddenly, Professor Trelawney's head snapped up again.**

**"I'm so sorry, dear girl," she said dreamily, "the heat of the day, you know… I drifted off for a moment…" **

"She doesn't know that it happens?" Charlie asked.

"Doesn't seem like it." Ginny said.

"So she really is a seer." Draco said.

**Cris sat there, staring at her.**

**"Is there anything wrong, my dear?"**

**"You — you just told me that the — the Dark Lord's going to rise again… that his servant's going to go back to him."**

**Professor Trelawney looked thoroughly startled.**

**"The Dark Lord? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? My dear girl, that's hardly something to joke about… Rise again, indeed —"**

**"But you just said it! You said the Dark Lord —"**

**"I think you must have dozed off too, dear!" said Professor Trelawney. "I would certainly not presume to predict anything quite as far-fetched as that!"**

**Cris climbed back down the ladder and the spiral staircase, wondering… had she just heard Professor Trelawney make a real prediction? Or had that been her idea of an impressive end to the test? **

"No, that was a real prediction," Cris said under her breath.

**Five minutes later she was dashing past the security trolls outside the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, Professor Trelawney's words still resounding in her head. People were striding past her in the opposite direction, laughing and joking, heading for the grounds and a bit of long-awaited freedom; by the time she had reached the portrait hole and entered the common room, it was almost deserted. Over in the corner, however, sat Ron and Hermione.**

**"Professor Trelawney," Cris panted, "just told me —"**

**But she stopped abruptly at the sight of their faces.**

**"Buckbeak lost," said Ron weakly. "Hagrid's just sent this."**

"But didn't Bill see him recently?" Prongs asked.

"Yes I did," Bill said confused.

"So how is he alive?" Lily asked. The trio, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore smiled secretly as Victoire continued reading.

**Hagrid's note was dry this time, no tears had splattered it, yet his hand seemed to have shaken so much as he wrote that it was hardly legible.**

_**Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it.**_

_**Hagrid**_

**"We've got to go," said Cris at once. "He can't just sit there on his own, waiting for the executioner!"**

**"Sunset, though," said Ron, who was staring out the window sill a glazed sort of way. "We'd never be allowed… 'specially you, Cris…"****  
><strong>**  
>Cris sank her head into her hands, thinking.<strong>

**"If we only had the Invisibility Cloak…"**

"Oh yeah it's still in the secret passage." Padfoot said.

**"Where is it?" said Hermione.**

**Cris told her about leaving it in the passageway under the one-eyed witch.**

**"… if Snape sees me anywhere near there again, I'm in serious trouble," she finished.**

**"That's true," said Hermione, getting to her feet. "If he sees you… How do you open the witch's hump again?"**

**"You — you tap it and say, 'Dissendium,'" said Cris. "But —"**

**Hermione didn't wait for the rest of her sentence; she strode across the room, pushed open the Fat Lady's portrait and vanished from sight.**

"I like this new Hermione, keep her out in the open." The twins said.

"I'll try," Hermione said with a laugh.

**"She hasn't gone to get it?" Ron said, staring after her.**

**She had. Hermione returned a quarter of an hour later with the silvery cloak folded carefully under her robes.**

**"Hermione, I don't know what's gotten, into you lately!" said Ron, astounded. "First you hit Malfoy, then you walk out on Professor Trelawney —"**

"It was all the stress and the worry." Hermione said.

"Yeah, we kind of figured that part out." Cris said with a smile.

**Hermione looked rather flattered.**

**They went down to dinner with everybody else, but did not return to Gryffindor Tower afterward. Cris had the cloak hidden down the front of her robes; she had to keep her arms folded to hide the lump. They skulked in an empty chamber off the entrance hall, listening, until they were sure it was deserted. They heard a last pair of people hurrying across the hall and a door slamming. Hermione poked her head around the door.**

**"Okay," she whispered, "no one there — cloak on —"**

**Walking very close together so that nobody would see them, they crossed the hall on tiptoe beneath the cloak, then walked down the stone front steps into the grounds. The sun was already sinking behind the Forbidden Forest, gilding the top branches of the trees.**

**They reached Hagrid's cabin and knocked. He was a minute in answering, and when he did, he looked all around for his visitor, pale-faced and trembling.**

"You scared Hagrid," Sirius said.

"We didn't mean to." Ron said.

"We were just worried about him." Hermione said.

"You three are really great friends." Padfoot said proudly.

**"It's us," Cris hissed. "We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."**

**"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered, but he stood back, and they stepped inside. Hagrid shut the door quickly and Cris pulled off the cloak.**

**Hagrid was not crying, nor did he throw himself upon their necks. He looked like a man who did not know where he was or what to do. This helplessness was worse to watch than tears. **

"I can't imagine seeing Hagrid like that." James said.

"We've never seen him like that." Prongs said agreeing with his grandson.

**"Wan' some tea?" he said. His great hands were shaking as he reached for the kettle.**

**"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" said Hermione hesitantly.**

**"I — I took him outside," said Hagrid, spilling milk all over the table as he filled up the jug. "He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an' — an' smell fresh air — before —"**

**Hagrid's hand trembled so violently that the milk jug slipped from his grasp and shattered all over the floor.**

**"I'll do it, Hagrid," said Hermione quickly, hurrying over and starting to clean up the mess.**

**"There's another one in the cupboard," Hagrid said, sitting down and wiping his forehead on his sleeve. Cris glanced at Ron, who looked back hopelessly.**

**"Isn't there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?" Cris asked fiercely, sitting down next to him. "Dumbledore —" **

"I did everything that I could to help." Dumbledore said.

**"He's tried," said Hagrid. "He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but they're scared… Yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like… threatened 'em, I expect… an' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's… but it'll be quick an' clean… an' I'll be beside him…"**

**Hagrid swallowed. His eyes were darting all over the cabin as though looking for some shred of hope or comfort.**

**"Dumbledore's gonna come down while it — while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter — ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore…"**

"Yes he is," everyone agreed. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as ever and Victoire continued to read.

**Hermione, who had been rummaging in Hagrid's cupboard for another milk jug, let out a small, quickly stifled sob. She straightened up with the new jug in her hands, fighting back tears.**

**"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid," she began, but Hagrid shook his shaggy head.**

**"Yeh're ter go back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don' wan' yeh watchin'. An' yeh shouldn' be down here anyway… If Fudge an' Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Cris, yeh'll be in big trouble."**

**Silent tears were now streaming down Hermione's face, but she hid them from Hagrid, bustling around making tea. Then, as she picked up the milk bottle to pour some into the jug, she let out a shriek.**

**"Ron, I don't believe it — it's Scabbers!" **

"Wait, I thought he was dead." Prongs said.

"He faked his own death?" Bill asked.

"What rat is smart enough to do that?" Charlie asked.

"Unless the rat is actually an animagus." Tonks said.

**Ron gaped at her.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**Hermione carried the milk jug over to the table and turned it upside down. With a frantic squeak, and much scrambling to get back inside, Scabbers the rat came sliding out onto the table.**

**"Scabbers!" said Ron blankly. "Scabbers, what are you doing here?"**

**He grabbed the struggling rat and held him up to the light. Scabbers looked dreadful. He was thinner than ever, large tufts of hair had fallen out leaving wide bald patches, and he writhed in Ron's hands as though desperate to free himself.**

"What is he scared of?" Percy asked.

"A mutt who is coming after him." Cris said with a smile to her godfather.

**"It's okay, Scabbers!" said Ron. "No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you!"**

**Hagrid suddenly stood up, his eyes fixed on the window. His normally ruddy face had gone the color of parchment.**

**"They're comin'…"**

"Get out of there!" a number a people exclaimed.

"This has already happened remember?" Cris asked. The group smiled sheepishly and Victoire continued reading.

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione whipped around. A group of men was walking down the distant castle steps. In front was Albus Dumbledore, his silver beard gleaming in the dying sun. Next to him trotted Cornelius Fudge. Behind them came the feeble old Committee member and the executioner, Macnair.**

**"Yeh gotta go," said Hagrid. Every inch of him was trembling. "They mustn' find yeh here… Go now…"**

**Ron stuffed Scabbers into his pocket and Hermione picked up the cloak. "I'll let yeh out the back way," said Hagrid.**

**They followed him to the door into his back garden. Cris felt strangely unreal, and even more so when she saw Buckbeak a few yards away, tethered to a tree behind Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Buckbeak seemed to know something was happening. He turned his sharp head from side to side and pawed the ground nervously. **

Cris and Hermione smiled secretly knowing that the reason was because they were coming to rescue him.

**"It's okay, Beaky," said Hagrid softly. "It's okay…" He turned to Cris, Ron, and Hermione. "Go on," he said. "Get goin'."**

**But they didn't move.**

**"Hagrid, we can't —"**

**"We'll tell them what really happened —"**

**"They can't kill him —"**

**"Go!" said Hagrid fiercely. "It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"**

"Just get out of there." Lily pleaded not wanting to hear the drop of the ax.

**They had no choice. As Hermione threw the cloak over Cris and Ron, they heard voices at the front of the cabin. Hagrid looked at the place where they had just vanished from sight.**

**"Go quick," he said hoarsely. "Don' listen…"**

**And he strode back into his cabin as someone knocked at the front door.**

**Slowly, in a kind of horrified trance, Cris, Ron, and Hermione set off silently around Hagrid's house. As they reached the other side, the front door closed with a sharp snap.**

**"Please, let's hurry," Hermione whispered. "I can't stand it, I can't bear it…"**

**They started up the sloping lawn toward the castle. The sun was sinking fast now; the sky had turned to a clear, purple-tinged gray, but to the west there was a ruby-red glow.**

**Ron stopped dead.**

**"Oh, please, Ron," Hermione began.**

**"It's Scabbers — he won't — stay put —" **

"That's not like him." Percy said confused, his family could tell that he was coming around and smiled.

"What's wrong with the rat?" Kingsley asked.

**Ron was bent over, trying to keep Scabbers in his pocket, but the rat was going berserk; squeaking madly, twisting and flailing, trying to sink his teeth into Ron's hand.**

**"Scabbers, it's me, you idiot, it's Ron," Ron hissed.**

**They heard a door open behind them and men's voices.**

**"Oh, Ron, please let's move, they're going to do it!" Hermione breathed.**

**"Okay — Scabbers, stay put —"**

**They walked forward; Cris, like Hermione, was trying not to listen to the rumble of voices behind them. Ron stopped again.**

**"I can't hold him — Scabbers, shut up, everyone'll hear us —" **

"That rat is going to get them into trouble!" Padfoot hissed.

"I hope not," Mrs. Weasley whispered gripping Mr. Weasley's hand in a vice like grip.

**The rat was squealing wildly, but not loudly enough to cover up the sounds drifting from Hagrid's garden. There was a jumble of indistinct male voices, a silence, and then, without warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe.**

**Hermione swayed on the spot.**

**"They did it!" she whispered to Cris. "I'd — don't believe it — they did it!"**

A number of girls were crying into the chests of their guys as their guys held them close. Victoire handed the book to her grandmother to start the next chapter.


	61. Chapter 17: Cat, Rat and Dog

"**Chapter 17: Cat, Rat and Dog," **Mrs. Weasley said.

"So, Crookshanks, Scabbers and Sirius." Lily said.

"Yep," Remus said.

"This should be interesting." Prongs said.

**Cris' mind had gone blank with shock. The three of them stood transfixed with horror under the Invisibility Cloak. The very last rays of the setting sun were casting a bloody light over the long-shadowed grounds. Then, behind them, they heard a wild howling.**

**"****Hagrid," Cris muttered. Without thinking about what she was doing, she made to turn back, but both Ron and Hermione seized her arms.**

**"****We can't," said Ron, who was paper-white. "He'll be in worse trouble if they know we've been to see him…"**

**Hermione's breathing was shallow and uneven.**

**"****How — could — they?" she choked. "How could they?" **

"Because they are jackasses," Sirius said simply which earned him a slap from Robin.

"No cussing," Robin said.

"You do know that these kids have probably heard it all before, right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, but still." Robin said. Sirius nodded and Mrs. Weasley continued reading.

**"****Come on," said Ron, whose teeth seemed to be chattering.**

**They set off back toward the castle, walking slowly to keep themselves hidden under the cloak. The light was fading fast now.**

**By the time they reached open ground, darkness was settling like a spell around them.**

**"****Scabbers, keep still," Ron hissed, clamping his hand over his chest. The rat was wriggling madly. Ron came to a sudden halt, trying to force Scabbers deeper into his pocket. "What's the matter with you, You stupid rat? Stay still — OUCH! He bit me!" **

"That's not like him," Percy said his face filled with confusion.

"**Ron, be quiet!" Hermione whispered urgently. "Fudge'll be out here in a minute —"**

"**He won't — stay — put —"**

**Scabbers was plainly terrified. He was writhing with all his might, trying to break free of Ron's grip. **

"Damn rat," Ron muttered under his breath.

**"****What's the matter with him?"**

**But Cris had just seen — stinking toward them, his body low to the ground, wide yellow eyes glinting eerily in the darkness — Crookshanks. Whether he could see them or was following the sound of Scabbers' squeaks, Cris couldn't tell.**

"Probably, Crookshanks is very smart." Tonks said.

"That he is," Hermione said very proudly at the mention her cat.

**"****Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned. "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"**

**But the cat was getting nearer —**

**"****Scabbers — NO!"**

**Too late — the rat had slipped between Ron's clutching fingers, hit the ground, and scampered away. In one bound, Crookshanks sprang after him, and before Cris or Hermione could stop him, Ron had thrown the Invisibility Cloak off himself and pelted away into the darkness.**

"Don't do that," Moony said.

"It has already happened," Cris said.

"But not for us. And we intend to change all this." Lily said.

"That was our plan," Keiran said with a smile.

**"****Ron!" Hermione moaned.**

**She and Cris looked at each other, then followed at a sprint; it was impossible to run full out under the cloak; they pulled it off and it streamed behind them like a banner as they hurtled after Ron; **

"Not one of our good ideas." Hermione said.

"No kidding," Charlie said.

"The least you could have done was pick it up." Prongs said.

"We should have," Cris muttered under her breath.

**they could hear his feet thundering along ahead and his shouts at Crookshanks.**

**"****Get away from him — get away — Scabbers, come here —"**

**There was a loud thud.**

**"****Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat —"**

**Cris and Hermione almost fell over Ron; they skidded to a stop right in front of him. He was sprawled on the ground, but Scabbers was back in his pocket; he had both hands held tight over the quivering lump.**

**"****Ron — come on back under the cloak —" Hermione panted. "Dumbledore — the Minister — they'll be coming back out in a minute —"**

"Hide!" most of the room hissed.

**But before they could cover themselves again, before they could even catch their breath, they heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws… Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow — an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog.**

"Sirius! You can't do anything normal can you?" Tonks asked.

"It was my chance to get the rat, I was desperate." Sirius said sheepishly.

"I know," Robin said rubbing his hand.

**Cris reached for her wand, but too late — the dog had made an enormous leap and the front paws hit her on the chest; she keeled over backward in a whirl of hair; she felt its hot breath, saw inch-long teeth —**

**But the force of its leap had carried it too far; it rolled off her. Dazed, feeling as though her ribs were broken,**

"They weren't were they?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"No, I was just winded." Cris said reassuring her worried godfather.

"Good, otherwise I would have to hurt your godfather." Lily said. Sirius gulped and covered himself as Padfoot scooted away from Lily.

"At least I wasn't the one hurt." Cris muttered in amusement.

**Cris tried to stand up; she could hear it growling as it skidded around for a new attack. **

**Ron was on his feet. As the dog sprang back toward them he pushed Cris aside; the dog's jaws fastened instead around Ron's outstretched arm. Cris lunged forward, she seized a handful of the brute's hair, but it was dragging Ron away as easily as though he were a rag doll — **

"Sorry Ron," Sirius said.

"I've already forgiven you, besides I know it wasn't me you were after." Ron said.

"Good, but your mum might kill me when this is over." Sirius said.

"You weren't exactly yourself though, you just want revenge." Hermione said.

"True," Sirius said. Mrs. Weasley looked at her youngest son worried but didn't say anything else.

**Then, out of nowhere, something hit Cris so hard across the face she was knocked off her feet again. She heard Hermione shriek with pain and fall too.**

**Cris groped for her wand, blinking blood out of her eyes**

**"****Lumos!" she whispered.**

**The wand light showed her the trunk of a thick tree; they had chased Scabbers into the shadow of the Whomping Willow and its branches were creaking as though in a high wind, whipping backward and forward to stop them going nearer.**

**And there, at the base of the trunk, was the dog, dragging Ron backward into a large gap in the roots - Ron was fighting furiously, but his head and torso were slipping out of sight —**

"Why are you taking him to the Shack?" Prongs asked.

"It was the closest place I could think of that we could be alone." Sirius said.

"And now Cris and Hermione will be following as well." Lily said.

"I was counting on it; I really wanted to talk to her." Sirius said.

"You wanted to explain everything." Moony said.

"Yes," Sirius said.

**"****Ron!" Cris shouted, trying to follow, but a heavy branch whipped lethally through the air and she was forced backward again.**

**All they could see now was one of Ron's legs, which he had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the dog from pulling him farther underground — but a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot; Ron's leg had broken, and a moment later, his foot vanished from sight. **

"So that's how your leg was broken." Percy said.

"You can get under the tree?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, but it's very difficult." Cris said.

**"****Cris — we've got to go for help —" Hermione gasped; she was bleeding too; the Willow had cut her across the shoulder.**

**"****No! That thing's big enough to eat him; we haven't got time —"**

**"****Cris — we're never going to get through without help —"**

**Another branch whipped down at them, twigs clenched like knuckles.**

**"****If that dog can get in, we can," Cris panted, darting here and there, trying to find a way through the vicious, swishing branches, but she couldn't get an inch nearer to the tree roots without being in range of the tree's blows.**

"That's because the tree doesn't like people near it." Bill said.

"No kidding," Cris and Hermione said.

**"****Oh, help, help," Hermione whispered frantically, dancing uncertainly on the spot, "Please…"**

**Crookshanks darted forward. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk.**

**Abruptly, as though the tree had been turned to marble, it stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shook.**

"That is one smart cat." Padfoot said.

**"****Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered uncertainly. She now grasped Cris' arm painfully hard. "How did he know —?"**

**"****He's friends with that dog," said Cris grimly. "I've seen them together. Come on — and keep your wand out —" **

"Good, don't go in unarmed." Moody said.

"Even though you're in no danger, it is always good to not go in unarmed." Kingsley said.

**They covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, but before they had reached the gap in the roots, Crookshanks had slid into it with a flick of his bottlebrush tail. Cris went next; she crawled forward, headfirst, and slid down an earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel.**

**Crookshanks was a little way along, his eyes flashing in the light from Cris' wand. Seconds later, Hermione slithered down beside her.**

**"****Where's Ron?" she whispered in a terrified voice.**

**"****This way," said Cris, setting off, bent-backed, after Crookshanks.**

**"****Where does this tunnel come out?" Hermione asked breathlessly from behind him.**

**"I don't know… It's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it… It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmeade…"**

"We made it that way so that we would be alone and that no one would get into trouble." Prongs said.

"Smart," Lily said.

"So where does it lead to?" Charlie asked.

"The Shrieking Shack," the marauders and the trio said.

"Alright then," Bill said.

**They moved as fast as they could, bent almost double; ahead of them, Crookshanks's tail bobbed in and out of view. On and on went the passage; it felt at least as long as the one to Honeydukes… All Cris could think of was Ron and what the enormous dog might be doing to him… She was drawing breath in sharp, painful gasps, running at a crouch…**

"It wasn't exactly meant for human use," Padfoot said.

"We figured that out." Hermione said.

**And then the tunnel began to rise; moments later it twisted, and Crookshanks had gone. Ahead Cris could see a patch of dim light through a small opening.**

**She and Hermione paused, gasping for breath, edging forward. Both raised their wands to see what lay beyond.**

**It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up.**

**Cris glanced at Hermione, who looked very frightened but nodded.**

**Cris pulled herself out of the hole, staring around. The room was deserted, but a door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway. Hermione suddenly grabbed Cris' arm again. Her wide eyes were traveling around the boarded windows.**

**"****Cris," she whispered, "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack."**

**Cris looked around. Her eyes fell on a wooden chair near them. Large chunks had been torn out of it; one of the legs had been ripped off entirely.**

**"****Ghosts didn't do that," she said slowly. She then thought that this might be the place where Lupin came to transform when he was at school. **

"You are very smart." Remus said with a smile.

"Yeah, but what I didn't know was that you weren't always alone." Cris said.

"No, it is better with friends." Remus said with a smile to his friends in the room.

**At that moment, there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. Both of them looked up at the ceiling. Hermione's grip on Cris' arm was so tight she was losing feeling in her fingers. **

"Sorry Cris," Hermione said sheepishly.

"It's alright," Cris said brushing it away.

**She raised her eyebrows at her; she nodded again and let go.**

**Quietly as they could, they crept out into the hall and up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor, **

"Well nobody has been there in almost twenty years." Robin said.

"That's true," Remus said.

**where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs.**

**They reached the dark landing.**

**"****Nox," they whispered together, and the lights at the end of their wands went out. Only one door was open. As they crept toward it, they heard movement from behind it; a low moan, and then a deep, loud purring. They exchanged a last look, a last nod.**

**Wand held tightly before her, Cris kicked the door wide open.**

**On a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings lay Crookshanks, purring loudly at the sight of them. On the floor beside him, clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle, was Ron. **

"At least you'll be okay," Mr. Weasley said with sigh of relief.

**Cris and Hermione dashed across to him.**

**"****Ron — are you okay?"**

**"****Where's the dog?"**

**"****Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. "Cris, it's a trap —"**

"At least he warned you." Tonks said.

"At least we know that you aren't going to be hurt any more than what was already done." Bill said. Sirius was looking even more worried now and Cris went over to sit in his lap and hugged him Sirius gladly hugged her back and held her tightly to him in order to comfort himself.

**"****What —"**

**"****He's the dog… he's an Animagus."**

"And that was completely shocking." Cris said.

**Ron was staring over Cris' shoulder. Cris wheeled around. With a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind them.**

**A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black.**

"I really look horrible." Padfoot said.

"That's what happens when you spend twelve years in Azkaban." Sirius whispered.

"You are getting better," Prongs said with a smile. Sirius smiled back at his best friend and Mrs. Weasley read on.

**"****Expelliarmus!" he croaked, pointing Ron's wand at them.**

**Cris' and Hermione's wands shot out of their hands, high in the air, and Black caught them. Then he took a step closer. His eyes were fixed on Cris.**

**"****I thought you'd come and help your friend," he said hoarsely.**

**His voice sounded as though he had long since lost the habit of using it. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful… it will make everything much easier…"**

"You do sound crazy there." Lily said.

"How in the world did you not suspect him?" Tonks asked Cris.

"I listened to my gut." Cris said.

"Good, listen to that more often." Remus said.

**The taunt about her father rang in Cris ears as though Black had bellowed it. But something told her not to listen to it. Black isn't who you think he is, listen to what he has to say. Cris knew to listen to it. **

"Good, trust it," Prongs said.

**Without knowing what she was doing, she started forward, but there was a sudden movement on either side of her and two pairs of hands grabbed her and held her back…"No, Cris!" Hermione gasped in a petrified whisper; Ron, however, spoke to Black.**

**"****If you want to kill Cris, you'll have to kill us too!" he said fiercely, though the effort of standing upright was draining him of still more color, and he swayed slightly as he spoke. **

"You really are a good friend." Lily said.

"He kind of reminded me of me there." Sirius said.

"Thanks, I think." Ron said.

**Something flickered in Black's shadowed eyes.**

**"****Lie down," he said quietly to Ron. "You will damage that leg even more."**

"That clues you in that he isn't that mass murderer." Robin said.

"That is what I noticed as well." Cris said with a smile.

**"****Did you hear me?" Ron said weakly, though he was clinging painfully to Cris to stay upright. "You'll have to kill all three of us!"**

**"****There'll be only one murder here tonight," said Black, and his grin widened.**

"Yeah, I could have phrased that better." Sirius said.

"You think, you were making my brain hurt." Cris said.

"Sorry," Sirius said with a slight smile.

**Cris was confused everything that was going on made her brain hurt, should she listen to what was right in front of her or should she let him explain? She decided to let him explain.**

**"****Why's that?" Cris spat, trying to wrench herself free of Ron, and Hermione. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew… What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"**

"Ah, I see where you're going; you're trying to find the truth." Lily said.

"That was the only way I could think of." Cris said with a shrug.

**"****Cris!" Hermione whimpered. "Be quiet!"**

**"****HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Cris roared, her hair turning bright red and with a huge effort she broke free of Hermione's and Ron's restraint and lunged forward —**

**She had forgotten about magic — she had forgotten that she was short and skinny and thirteen, whereas Black was a tall, full-grown man — all Cris knew was that she wanted to hurt Black as badly as she could and that she didn't care how much she got hurt in return — forgetting about her instincts.**

"Don't do that." Padfoot said worriedly.

"I know, I was stupid." Cris said.

**Perhaps it was the shock of Cris doing something so stupid, but Black didn't raise the wands in time — one of Cris' hands fastened over his wasted wrist, forcing the wand tips away; the knuckles of Cris' other hand collided with the side of Black's head and they fell, backward, into the wall —**

**Hermione was screaming; Ron was yelling; there was a blinding flash as the wands in Black's hand sent a jet of sparks into the air that missed Cris' face by inches; Cris felt the shrunken arm under her fingers twisting madly, but she clung on, her other hand punching every part of Black it could find.**

"That hurt by the way." Sirius said.

"Sorry, I was kind of going through the motions." Cris said.

"I understand but next time, have someone hold you back." Sirius said.

"I'll try," Cris said with a laugh.

**But Black's free hand had found Cris' throat**

**"****No," he hissed, "I've waited too long —"**

**The fingers tightened, Cris choked, her glasses askew.**

"Sirius!" the marauders and Lily exclaimed.

"I know; it was stupid of me." Sirius said.

**Then she saw Hermione's foot swing out of nowhere. Black let go of Cris with a grunt of pain; Ron had thrown himself on Black's wand hand and Cris heard a faint clatter —**

**She fought free of the tangle of bodies and saw her own wand rolling across the floor; she threw herself toward it but****, "****Argh!"**

**Crookshanks had joined the fray; both sets of front claws had sunk themselves deep into Cris' arm; Cris threw him off, but Crookshanks now darted toward Cris' wand —**

"This is crazy." Tonks said.

"It was pretty intense." Hermione said.

**"****NO YOU DON'T!" roared Cris, and she aimed a kick at Crookshanks that made the cat leap aside, spitting; Cris snatched up her wand and turned —**

**"****Get out of the way!" she shouted at Ron and Hermione.**

**They didn't need telling twice. Hermione, gasping for breath, her lip bleeding, scrambled aside, snatching up her and Ron's wands. Ron crawled to the four-poster and collapsed onto it, panting, his white face now tinged with green, both hands clutching his broken leg.**

"You really shouldn't have done that." Gwen said.

"I know; it was kind of stupid of me." Ron said.

**Black was sprawled at the bottom of the wall. His thin chest rose and fell rapidly as he watched Cris walking slowly nearer, her wand pointing straight at Black's heart.**

**"****Going to kill me, Cris?" he whispered.**

**Cris stopped right above him, her wand still pointing at Black's chest, looking down at him. A livid bruise was rising around Black's left eye and his nose was bleeding.**

**"****You killed my parents," said Cris, her voice shaking slightly, but her wand hand quite steady. **

"At least that's good," Tonks said.

**Black stared up at him out of those sunken eyes.**

**"****I don't deny it," he said very quietly. "But if you knew the whole story."**

**"****The whole story?" Cris repeated, a furious pounding in her ears. "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know." Cris was hoping that she would get the story now.**

**"****You've got to listen to me," Black said, and there was a note of urgency in his voice now. "You'll regret it if you don't… You don't understand…"**

"Let him talk Cris," Lily said.

"I do," Cris said.

**"****I understand a lot better than you think," said Cris, and her voice shook more than ever. "You never heard her, did you? My mum… trying to stop Voldemort killing me… and you did that… you did it…"**

**Before either of them could say another word, something ginger streaked past Cris; Crookshanks leapt onto Black's chest and settled himself there, right over Black's heart. Black blinked and looked down at the cat.**

"I would never believe it if someone told me." Padfoot said staring wide eyed at his older self.

"He is a very special cat." Sirius said with a shrug.

**"****Get off," she murmured, trying to push Crookshanks off him.**

**But Crookshanks sank his claws into Black's robes and wouldn't shift. He turned his ugly, squashed face to Cris and looked up at him with those great yellow eyes. To her right, Hermione gave a dry sob.**

**Cris stared down at Black and Crookshanks, her grip tightening on the wand. So what if she had to kill the cat too? It was in league with Black… If it was prepared to die, trying to protect Black, that wasn't Cris' business… If Black wanted to save it, that only proved he cared more for Crookshanks than for Cris' parents…**

"I'm so sorry," Cris said tightening her hug on her godfather.

"It's alright pup," Sirius murmured into her hair.

**Cris raised the wand. Now was the moment to do it. Now was the moment to avenge her mother and father. She was going to kill Black. She had to kill Black. This was her chance… the voice came back with a vengeance telling her not to do it.**

"Good listen to that voice." Prongs said.

**The seconds lengthened. And still Cris stood frozen there, wand poised, Black staring up at him, Crookshanks on his chest. Ron's ragged breathing came from near the bed; Hermione was quite silent.**

**And then came a new sound —**

**Muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor — someone was moving downstairs. **

"Who is it?" Lily J asked suddenly.

"Someone who we can trust." Cris said with a smile to her uncle.

**"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE — SIRIUS BLACK — QUICK!"**

**Black made a startled movement that almost dislodged Crookshanks; Cris gripped her wand convulsively — Don't do it! said a voice in her head — but the footsteps were thundering up the stairs and Cris still hadn't done it.**

**The door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks and Cris wheeled around as Professor Lupin came hurtling into the room, **

"Good, stop them." Charlie said.

**his face bloodless, his wand raised and ready. His eyes flickered over Ron, lying on the floor, over Hermione, cowering next to the door, to Cris, standing there with her wand covering Black, and then to Black himself, crumpled and bleeding at Cris' feet.**

**"****Expelliarmus!" Lupin shouted.**

"Who did you do that to?" Tonks asked.

"The kids, so that way we could talk." Remus said.

"Smart." Bill said.

**Cris' wand flew once more out of her hand; so did the two Hermione was holding. Lupin caught them all deftly, then moved into the room, staring at Black, who still had Crookshanks lying protectively across his chest.**

**Cris stood there, feeling suddenly empty. She hadn't done it. Her nerve had failed her. Black was going to be handed back to the Dementors. **

"Thank god you weren't." Cris said.

"I know," Kieran and Scarlett said.

**Then Lupin spoke, in a very tense voice.**

**"****Where is he, Sirius?"**

"Where is who?" Lily asked.

"It'll explain here in a minute." Hermione said.

**Cris looked quickly at Lupin. She didn't understand what Lupin meant. Who was Lupin talking about? She turned to look at Black again.**

**Black's face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand and pointed straight at Ron. Mystified, Cris glanced around at Ron, who looked bewildered.**

**"****But then…" Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind, "… why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless" — Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, "— unless he was the one… unless you switched… without telling me?" **

"Why wouldn't we tell you?" Padfoot asked.

"It probably had to do with my werewolf status." Moony said.

**Very slowly, his sunken gaze never leaving Lupin's face, Black nodded.**

**"****Professor," Cris interrupted loudly, "what's going on —?"**

**But she never finished the question, because what she saw made her voice die in her throat. Lupin was lowering his wand, gazing fixed at Black. The Professor walked to Black's side, seized his hand, pulled him to his feet so that Crookshanks fell to the floor, and embraced Black like a brother.**

"Good," Robin said.

**Cris felt as though the bottom had dropped out of her stomach. 'Just wait for it," the voice said again.**

**"****I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed.**

**Lupin let go of Black and turned to her. She had raised herself off the floor and was pointing at Lupin, wild-eyed. "You — you —"**

**"****Hermione —"**

**"– ****you and him!"**

**"****Hermione, calm down —"**

**"****I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering up for you —"**

"Thank you," Remus said.

"You're welcome." Hermione said.

**"****Hermione, listen to me, please" Lupin shouted. "I can explain —"**

**Cris could feel herself shaking, not with fear, but with a fresh wave of worry, Hermione was going to tell.**

**"****I trusted you," she shouted at Lupin, Hermione's voice wavering, out of control, "and all the time you've been his friend!"**

**"****You're wrong," said Lupin. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now — Let me explain…" **

"Yes, let him explain." Scarlett said.

**"****NO!" Hermione screamed. "Cris, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too — he's a werewolf!"**

"**I know, I've known since Halloween." Cris said. They all turned to her.**

"**How did you know?" Lupin asked.**

"**The Wolfsbane gave it away." Cris said. **

**There was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were now on Lupin, who looked remarkably calm, though rather pale.**

**"****Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," he said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Cris dead." An odd shiver passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."**

**Ron made a valiant effort to get up again but fell back with a whimper of pain. Lupin made toward him, looking concerned, but Ron gasped, "Get away from me, werewolf!"**

"I'm sorry; I just heard some really bad stuff." Ron said.

"That's alright Ron," Remus said with a smile.

**Lupin stopped dead. Then, with an obvious effort, he turned to Hermione and said, "How long have you known?"**

**"Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay…"**

"And that is why he assigned it." Moony said.

"**He'll be delighted," said Lupin coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant… Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the Boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"**

"Both," Hermione and Cris said with a smile which caused most of the group to chuckle.

"**Both," Hermione and Cris said quietly.**

**Lupin forced a laugh.**

"**You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione you too Cris, your parents would be proud."**

"We are," Prongs and Lily said.

"**I'm not," Hermione whispered. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!" **

"**That is why I didn't tell anyone, it wasn't my secret to tell." Cris said quietly.**

"**But they already know," said Lupin. "At least, the staff do."**

"**Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf," Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"**

"Yes, but who wants to be normal?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

**"****Some of the staff thought so," said Lupin. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy —"**

**"****AND HE WAS WRONG!" Ron yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!"**

**He was pointing at Black, who suddenly crossed to the four-poster bed and sank onto it, his face hidden in one shaking hand. Crookshanks leapt up beside him and stepped onto his lap, purring. Ron edged away from both of them, dragging his leg.**

**"****I have not been helping Sirius," said Lupin. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look —"**

**He separated Cris', Ron's and Hermione's wands and threw each back to its owner; Cris caught hers, stunned.**

**"****There," said Lupin, sticking his own wand back into his belt "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?" **

"Good, get them to trust you again." Kingsley said.

**Cris didn't know what to think. Was it a trick?**

"No," a lot of people said.

**"****If you haven't been helping him," she said, with a furious glance at Black, "how did you know he was here?"**

**"****The map," said Lupin. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it —"**

**"****You know how to work it?" Cris said suspiciously.**

**"****Of course I know how to work it," said Lupin, waving his hand impatiently. "I helped write it. I'm Moony — that was my friends' nickname for me at school."**

"And now you explain it." Prongs said shaking his head.

**"****You wrote —?"**

"It was surprising," Cris said with a smile.

**"****The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his Hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?"**

**He had started to pace up and down, looking at them. Little patches of dust rose at his feet.**

**"****You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Cris—"**

**"****How d'you know about the cloak?"**

**"****The number of times I saw James disappearing under it…" said Lupin, waving an impatient hand again. **

"You doing that a lot." Robin said.

"I wanted to explain it quickly." Remus said.

**"****The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else."**

"You were just with Scabbers." Percy said confused.

"It also shows disguises like animagi." Prongs said. Percy was still confused so his mum continued.

**"****What?" said Cris. "No, we weren't!"**

**"****I couldn't believe my eyes," said Lupin, still pacing, and ignoring Cris' interruption. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"**

**"****No one was with us!" said Cris.**

**"****And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labeled Sirius Black… I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow —"**

**"****One of us!" Ron said angrily.**

**"****No, Ron," said Lupin. "Two of you." **

"Ron was holding Scabbers, but unless Scabbers was an animagi then that makes sense." Charlie said.

"But there are no rat animagus registered." Percy said.

"There four unregistered sitting in the room with you." Cris said and with that they changed and changed back.

"But then who can change into a rat?" Percy asked.

"Peter Pettigrew," the trio, and the marauders and the future kids said.

"But he's dead," Percy said.

"No, just hiding." Cris said.

**He had stopped his pacing, his eyes moving over Ron.**

**"****Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" he said evenly.**

**"****What?" said Ron. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"**

**"****Everything," said Lupin. "Could I see him, please?"**

"Give it to him," Tonks said getting what they were saying.

**Ron hesitated, then put a hand inside his robes. Scabbers emerged, thrashing desperately; Ron had to seize his long bald tail to stop him escaping. Crookshanks stood up on Black's leg and made a soft hissing noise.**

**Lupin moved closer to Ron. He seemed to be holding his breath as he gazed intently at Scabbers.**

**"****What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"**

**"****That's not a rat," croaked Sirius Black suddenly.**

"Yes he is," Percy snapped.

"No he isn't." Ron said.

**"****What d'you mean — of course he's a rat —"**

**"****No, he's not," said Lupin quietly. "He's a wizard."**

**"****An Animagus," said Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."**

"He's dead though." Percy said.

"Not as dead as you think." Hermione said.

"That's the chapter." Mrs. Weasley said handing the book to Mr. Weasley who opened it and began the next chapter.


	62. Chapter 18:MoonyWormtailPadfootProngsKit

"**Chapter 18: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Kit," **Mr. Weasley read.

"Finally!" The marauders exclaimed.

"Took you long enough to tell her." Prongs said with a smile.

**It took a few seconds for the absurdity of this statement to sink in. Then Ron voiced what Cris was thinking.**

**"You're both mental."**

**"****Ridiculous!" said Hermione faintly.**

**"****Peter Pettigrew's dead!" said Cris. "He killed him twelve years ago!" She pointed at Black, whose face twitched convulsively.**

**"****I meant to," he growled, his yellow teeth bared, "but little Peter got the better of me… not this time, though!" **

"Don't do something stupid." Robin said.

"You know me," Sirius said.

"I know which is not a good thing at the time in the book." Robin said.

**And Crookshanks was thrown to the floor as Black lunged at Scabbers; Ron yelled with pain as Black's weight fell on his broken leg.**

"Sorry," Sirius said.

"It's healed now, so no worries." Ron said brushing it off.

"It doesn't make it any better to hear though." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"****Sirius, NO!" Lupin yelled, launching himself forwards and dragging Black away from Ron again, "WAIT! You can't do it just like that — they need to understand — we've got to explain —"**

"Listen to Moony, Paddy." Prongs said.

"I do," Sirius said with a sad smile.

**"****We can explain afterwards!" snarled Black, trying to throw Lupin off. One hand was still clawing the air as it tried to reach Scabbers, who was squealing like a piglet, scratching Ron's face and neck as he tried to escape.**

'If Scabbers was actually a rat he wouldn't be that terrified. Unless what they say is true and that he is actually an animagus, Urgh, I'm so confused.' Percy thought.

**"****They've — got — a — right — to — know — everything!" Lupin panted, still trying to restrain Black. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand, and Cris — you owe Cris the truth, Sirius!"**

"That got him to stop." Remus said.

"Well, Cris meant everything to Sirius when she was born so that doesn't surprise me one bit." Robin said.

**Black stopped struggling, though his hollowed eyes were still fixed on Scabbers, who was clamped tightly under Ron's bitten, scratched, and bleeding hands.**

**"****All right, then," Black said, without taking his eyes off the rat. "Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for…"**

**"****You're nutters, both of you," said Ron shakily, looking round at Cris and Hermione for support. "I've had enough of this. I'm off."**

"Did you forget that your leg was broken?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, actually then the pain came back with a vengeance." Ron said.

"Yeah, having a broken bone is not fun." Charlie said having his fair share of broken bones.

**He tried to heave himself up on his good leg, but Lupin raised his wand again, pointing it at Scabbers.**

**"****You're going to hear me out, Ron," he said quietly. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen." **

"Alright, I still think that you're crazy about the rat though." Charlie said.

"You'll see in this chapter and if not the next." Sirius said.

**"****HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled,**

"Exactly," Percy snapped. Everyone turned to glare at him and he backed down so Mr. Weasley continued reading.

**trying to force the rat back into his front pocket, but Scabbers was fighting too hard; Ron swayed and overbalanced, and Cris caught him am pushed him back down to the bed. Then, ignoring Black, Cris turned to Lupin.**

**"****There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," she said. "A whole street full of them…"**

**"****They didn't see what they thought they saw!" said Black savagely, still watching Scabbers struggling in Ron's hands.**

"So what did they see?" Bill asked.

"Something that they didn't see." Remus said.

**"****Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter," said Lupin, nodding. "I believed it myself — until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's map never lies… Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Cris."**

"That little rat," Prongs sneered.

"But the map must be lying." Bill said.

"No, we made it so that nothing can trick the map." Moony said.

"So Peter is really alive." Charlie said.

"We don't know that yet," Percy snapped again.

**Cris looked down at Ron, and as their eyes met, they agreed, silently: Black and Lupin were both out of their minds. Their story made no sense whatsoever. How could Scabbers be Peter Pettigrew? Azkaban must have unhinged Black after all — but why was Lupin playing along with him? 'Trust them,' the voice said once again. Cris shook her head to clear it and went back to looking at the pair in front of her.**

"It was so confusing; I didn't exactly know who to listen to." Cris said.

"It's alright sweet heart you'll learn which one to listen to sooner or later." Lily said.

"I know," Cris said with a smile.

**Then Hermione spoke, in a trembling, would-be calm sort of voice, as though trying to will Professor Lupin to talk sensibly.**

**"****But Professor Lupin… Scabbers can't be Pettigrew… it just can't be true, you know it can't…"**

**"****Why can't it be true?" Lupin said calmly, as though they were in class, and Hermione had simply spotted a problem in an experiment with Grindylows.**

"How could you be that calm?" Tonks asked.

"I just always have been." Remus said.

"So that's where Teddy gets it from." Lily J said.

"Seems like it Lils," Teddy said with a loving smile to the girl that he loves.

**"****Because… because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework — the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things… and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have been only seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list."**

"Ah, but we didn't get the chance to register, it came in very good use during the first war." Sirius said.

"That it did," Robin said thinking back to the horrors of the first war.

**Cris had barely had time to marvel inwardly at the effort Hermione put into her homework, when Lupin started to laugh.**

**"****Right again, Hermione!" he said. "But the Ministry never knew that here used to be four unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."**

"And we proved it to you guys just a little bit ago." Robin said.

"Got to admit, it is pretty cool." Fred said. But they missed the secret smiles from the future kids.

**"****If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus," said Black, who was still watching Scabbers' every desperate move. "I've waited twelve years; I'm not going to wait much longer."**

**"****All right… but you'll need to help me, Sirius," said Lupin, "I only know how it began…"**

**Lupin broke off. There had been a loud creak behind him. The bedroom door had opened of its own accord. All five of them stared at it. Then Lupin strode toward it and looked out into the landing.**

**"****No one there…" **

"But they could have the invisibility cloak. You should have picked it up." Prongs said.

"I know, I was mentally berating myself about that as well." Remus said.

"So the question is; who is under the cloak?" Padfoot asked.

"I don't think we want to know." Moony said sneaking a glance towards Snape.

"**This place is haunted!" said Ron.**

"**It's not," said Lupin, still looking at the door in a puzzled way. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted… The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me."**

"That makes sense." Bill said.

"It is a safe place to transform." Charlie said.

**He pushed his graying hair out of his eyes, thought for a moment then said, "That's where all of this starts — with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten… and if I hadn't been so foolhardy…"**

**He looked sober and tired. Ron started to interrupt, but Hermione, said, "Shh!" She was watching Lupin very intently.**

"**I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. My twin sister, Robin, was always by my side. **

"Is there a cure?" Remus asked.

"No, but they are researching it." Teddy said.

"Good," he muttered.

**The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week, preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform… I'm able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again.**

**"Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully-fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me. It was bad enough that my sister was.**

This earned him a slap from Robin.

"I have told you over and over again that I will always be there for you, I'm your sister, idiot." Robin said. Remus nodded but didn't say anything so not to anger his pregnant sister anymore.

**"But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school…" Lupin sighed, and looked directly at Cris. "I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted because I came to Hogwarts. This house" — Lupin looked miserably around the room, — "the tunnel that leads to it — they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous."**

"Yeah, that would have been bad." George said.

"Someone did come close though," Remus mumbled under his breath and looked over at Snape apprehensibly.

**Cris could see where this story was going, so she was listening raptly all the same. The only sound apart from Lupin's voice was Scabbers' frightened squeaking.**

**"My transformations in those days were — were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor… Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it…**

**"But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black… Peter Pettigrew… and, of course, your father, Cris — James Potter, along with my sister Robin. **

"The five marauders," Padfoot said wistfully.

"Those were the days," Sirius said sadly.

"Remember, they will be changing it." Robin said pointing at the past teens.

**"Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her… Robin always told them wild stories which I doubt they believed. **

"Nope, not a single word." Padfoot said with a smile.

"We're not that stupid Moony, Kit." Prongs said.

"It was worth a shot." Robin said with a shrug.

**I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Hermione and you Cris worked out the truth…**

"When did you figure it out?" Cris asked.

"I think it might have been third year." Prongs said.

"And the animagi in fifth." Padfoot said.

**"And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi, along with my sister." **

"That can be dangerous though." Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's a good thing that I was good at transfiguration then." Prongs said with a cheeky smile that made Mrs. Weasley think of Cris.

**"My dad too?" said Cris, astounded.**

**"Yes, indeed," said Lupin. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong — one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will." **

Cris, Ron and Hermione smiled secretly at each other and Remus, Sirius and Robin noticed it and promised to talk with them after this book.

**"But how did that help you?" said Hermione, sounding puzzled.**

**"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals," said Lupin. "A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed… Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."**

**"Hurry up, Remus," snarled Black, who was still watching Scabbers with a horrible sort of hunger on his face.**

**"I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there… well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night.**

"That can be dangerous though." Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"That is why Prongs and I are the bigger animals and Robin can get his attention." Sirius said.

"Well at least you three were there to stop anything from happening." McGonagall said.

**Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check Robin was able to transform into a smaller animal to distract me. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did… **

"Those were the days." Robin said with a smile.

"We did have a lot of fun." Sirius said.

**And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs. Robin is Kit"**

"Out of curiosity was Moony intentional?" Charlie asked.

"I came up with it; I thought it was a good pun." Padfoot said with a smile.

**"What sort of animal —?" Cris began, but Hermione cut her off. "That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?"**

**"A thought that still haunts me," said Lupin heavily. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless — carried away with our own cleverness.**

**"I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course… he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led four fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed…" **

"At least nothing happened." McGonagall said with a sigh.

"We made sure that nothing happened." Robin said.

**Lupin's face had hardened, and there was self-disgust in his voice. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me… and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it… so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."**

**"Snape?" said Black harshly, taking his eyes off Scabbers; for the first time in minutes and looking up at Lupin. "What's Snape got to do with it?"**

**"He's here, Sirius," said Lupin heavily. "He's teaching here as well."**

"I bet that came as a shock." Tonks said.

"You have no idea." Sirius said.

**He looked up at Cris, Ron, and Hermione.**

**"Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons… you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me —" **

"And I regretted it ever since." Sirius said. Snape quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything else.

**Black made a derisive noise.**

**"It served him right," he sneered. "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to… hoping he could get us expelled…"**

**"Severus was very interested in where I went every month." Lupin told Cris, Ron, and Hermione. "We were in the same year, you know, and we — er — didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field… anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be — er — amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it — if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf — but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life… Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was…"**

**"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Cris slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"**

**"That's right," sneered a cold voice from the wall behind Lupin.**

"Great, he was using the cloak, you better have washed it." Prongs said.

"I did, I think I washed it three times." Cris said.

"Good," Prongs said. Lily J, James and Al looked at each other with looks of disgust.

"I'm really glad that she washed it." James whispered.

"Me too," Al whispered back.

**Severus Snape was pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointing directly at Lupin.**

"That's the end of the chapter," Mr. Weasley said.

"It's my turn," Luna said taking the book.

"When can we eat dinner?" Padfoot asked.

"After this next chapter. Then bed after the book is over." Mrs. Weasley said.


	63. Chapter 19:The Servant of Lord Voldemort

"**Chapter 19: The Servant Of Lord Voldemort," **Luna read, she didn't even stutter at the mention of the name.

"This doesn't sound good." Lily said.

"I don't think anything to do with Voldemort is good." Prongs pointed out.

"True," Lily said.

**Hermione screamed. Black leapt to his feet. Cris felt as though she'd received a huge electric shock.**

**"****I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," said Snape, throwing the cloak aside, careful to keep this wand pointing directly at Lupin's chest. "Very useful, Potter, I thank you…" **

"I was so stupid." Cris said.

"It's okay, everyone makes mistakes." Lily said with a smile.

**Snape was slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph. "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" he said, his eyes glittering. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight,**

"I really hope that it's not a full moon." Tonks murmured.

"With Cris' luck it probably is," Kingsley whispered.

**so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did… lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."**

**"****Severus —" Lupin began, but Snape overrode him.**

**"****I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout —"**

"Well, it was the safest place I could think of." Sirius said with a shrug.

"It is a good place to hide out, nobody ever goes in there." Robin said.

"Are you admitting that I was smart?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"I believe I am, but don't let it go to your head." Robin said smacking him upside the head.

**"****Severus, you're making a mistake," said Lupin urgently. "You haven't heard everything — I can explain — Sirius is not here to kill Cris —"**

**"****Two more for Azkaban tonight," said Snape, his eyes now gleaming fanatically. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this… He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin… a tame werewolf —"**

**"****You fool," said Lupin softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"**

**BANG! Thin, snakelike cords burst from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists, and ankles; he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move. **

"You didn't," Tonks snapped and stared at the potion master her hair turning bright red. Snape didn't say anything but sat there quietly and let Luna continue.

**With a roar of rage, Black started toward Snape, but Snape pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes.**

**"Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."**

**Black stopped dead. It would have been impossible to say which face showed more hatred.**

**Cris stood there, paralyzed, not knowing what to do or whom to believe. She glanced around at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked just as confused as she did, still fighting to keep hold on the struggling Scabbers. Hermione, however, took an uncertain step toward Snape and said, in a very breathless voice, "Professor Snape — it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w-would it?"**

"Yes, listen to her, let them explain!" Lily shouted.

"Mum, it's already happened, remember." Cris said.

"Oh yeah," Lily said sheepishly which made Prong chuckle a little bit.

**"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school," Snape spat. "You, Potter, and Weasley are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, hold your tongue."**

**"But if — if there was a mistake —"**

**"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Snape shouted, looking suddenly quite deranged. "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" **

"How dare you!" McGonagall shouted turning to glare at her colleague.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Severus," Dumbledore said as well.

"What do you expect from a Death Eater," Moody spat. Everyone turned to glare at the potion's master.

"Miss Lovegood, please continue reading." McGonagall said. Luna nodded and continued.

**A few sparks shot out of the end of his wand, which was still pointed at Black's face. Hermione fell silent.**

**"Vengeance is very sweet," Snape breathed at Black. "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you…"**

**"The joke's on you again, Severus," Black snarled. **

**"As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle" — he jerked his head at Ron — "I'll come quietly…"**

**"Up to the castle?" said Snape silkily. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the Dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black… pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay… I —" **

"Why was he cut off?" Ginny asked, "Not that I'm mad or anything but I'm just wondering."

"Whatever it is it should be good." Bill said missing the smirks from the trio, Sirius and Remus.

**What little color there was in Black's face left it.**

**"You — you've got to hear me out," he croaked. "The rat — look at the rat —"**

**But there was a mad glint in Snape's eyes that Cris had never seen before. He seemed beyond reason. **

"He probably is," Charlie said earning a glare from the Snape in the room.

**"Come on, all of you," he said. He clicked his fingers, and the ends of the cords that bound Lupin flew to his hands. "I'll drag the werewolf. Perhaps the Dementors will have a kiss for him too —"**

"I believe I told you to let the past go, they apologized after the incident Severus." Dumbledore said. Snape still didn't say anything so Luna continued reading.

**Before she knew what she was doing, Cris had crossed the room in three strides and blocked the door.**

**"Get out of the way, Potter, you're in enough trouble already," snarled Snape. "If I hadn't been here to save your skin —"**

"Cris wasn't in any danger to begin with; we all just thought she was." McGonagall said.

**"Professor Lupin could have killed me about a hundred times this year," Cris said. "I've been alone with him loads of times, having defense lessons against the Dementors. If he was helping Black, why didn't he just finish me off then?"**

**"Don't ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works," hissed Snape. "Get out of the way, Potter."**

**"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Cris yelled. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN —" **

Many of the adults groaned.

"You yelled at him and didn't even get into trouble." Bill said whistling.

"What, he was really getting on my nerves." Cris said.

"So you yell at him?" Lily asked.

"That's not any different." The future kids said. Cris looked sheepish as the room chuckled a bit.

**"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Snape shrieked, looking madder than ever. "Like father, like daughter, Potter! I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knee! You would have been well served if he'd killed you! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black — now get out of the way, or I will make you. GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!"**

**Cris made up her mind in a split second. Before Snape could take even one step toward her, she had raised her wand.**

**"**_**Expelliarmus**_**!" she yelled — except that hers wasn't the only voice that shouted. There was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges; Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall, then slid down it to the floor, a trickle of blood oozing from under his hair. He had been knocked out.**

"You knocked out a teacher?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a panicked voice.

"Yeah," Cris said sheepishly.

"But expelliarmus doesn't do that." Charlie said confused.

"It does if it's combined with another spell." McGonagall said.

**Cris looked around. Both Ron and Hermione had tried to disarm Snape at exactly the same moment. Snape's wand soared in a high arc and landed on the bed next to Crookshanks.**

**"You shouldn't have done that," said Black, looking at Cris. "You should have left him to me…"**

**Cris avoided Black's eyes. She was sure, even now, that she'd done the right thing.**

**"We attacked a teacher… We attacked a teacher…" Hermione whimpered, staring at the lifeless Snape with frightened eyes. "Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble —" **

"No, not if someone told Dumbledore." Bill said.

"True," Hermione said.

**Lupin was struggling against his bonds. Black bent down quickly and untied him. Lupin straightened up, rubbing his arms where the ropes had cut into them.**

**"Thank you, Cris," he said.**

**"I'm still not saying I believe you," she told Lupin.**

**"Then it's time we offered you some proof," said Lupin. "You, boy — give me Peter, please. Now."**

**Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest.**

**"Come off it," he said weakly. "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean…" He looked up at Cris and Hermione for support, "Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat — there are millions of rats — how's he supposed to know which one he is after if he was locked up in Azkaban?" **

"That is true, how did you know?" Prongs asked.

"They said that they found his finger, so the missing toe would be a giveaway" Lily said.

"That was a brilliant plan." Padfoot said.

**"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question," said Lupin, turning to Black and frowning slightly.**

Prongs and Remus smiled at each other and Luna continued reading.

**"How did you find out where he was?"**

**Black put one of his claw-like hands inside his robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper, which he smoothed flat and held out to show the others.**

**It was the photograph of Ron and his family that had appeared in the Daily Prophet the previous summer, and there, on Ron's shoulder, was Scabbers.**

**"How did you get this?" Lupin asked Black, thunderstruck.**

"I always knew that the minister was an idiot." Cris said with a smile.

"I totally agree." Sirius said.

**"Fudge," said Black. "When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page on this boy's shoulder… I knew him at once… how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts… to where Cris was…"**

**"My God," said Lupin softly, staring from Scabbers to the picture in the paper and back again. "His front paw…"**

**"What about it?" said Ron defiantly.**

**"He's got a toe missing," said Black. **

"Very good plan except for those who knew the truth." Moony said.

"Who knew that he had it in him." Prongs said.

**"Of course," Lupin breathed. "So simple… so brilliant… he cut it off himself?"**

**"Just before he transformed," said Black. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself — and sped down into the sewer with the other rats…" **

**"Didn't you ever hear, Ron?" said Lupin. "The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger."**

**"Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He's been in my family for ages, right —"**

**"Twelve years, in fact," said Lupin. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"**

"That thought did cross my mind." Bill said.

"But if Peter is Scabbers then he was in the dorm with Cris and Ron for all these years." Lily said. Cris buried into Sirius and he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"He better not have done anything," Prongs snarled.

"If you would like we can check before the start of the next book." McGonagall said. Cris nodded her head almost fearfully. Luna began again as the guys around the room were seething at the thought of that rat doing something to her.

**"We — we've been taking good care of him!" said Ron.**

**"Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he?" said Lupin. "I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again…"**

**"He's been scared of that mad cat!" said Ron, nodding toward Crookshanks, who was still purring on the bed.**

"Nah, it was Sirius' escape." Robin said.

**But that wasn't right, Cris thought suddenly… Scabbers had been looking ill before he met Crookshanks… ever since Ron's return from Egypt… since the time when Black had escaped…**

**"This cat isn't mad," said Black hoarsely. He reached out a bony hand and stroked Crookshanks's fluffy head. "He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me… Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me…"**

"How could you communicate with him?" Prongs asked.

"It was kind of the same as we did in school." Sirius said.

"That makes sense." Moony said.

**"What do you mean?" breathed Hermione.**

**"He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't… so he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me… As I understand it, he took them from a boy's bedside table…" **

"So that's where they'd gone." Neville said.

"Sorry about that," Sirius said. Neville waved it off and Luna continued.

**Cris' brain seemed to be sagging under the weight of what she was hearing. It was absurd… and yet…**

**"But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it." croaked Black. "This cat — Crookshanks, did you call him? — told me Peter had left blood on the sheets… **

"No wonder he disappeared for months." Charlie said.

"It was pretty smart of him." Bill said.

**I supposed he bit himself… Well, faking his own death had worked once."**

**These words jolted Cris to her senses.**

**"And why did he fake his death?" she said furiously. "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!"**

**"No," said Lupin, "Cris—"**

**"And now you've come to finish him off!"**

**"Yes, I have," said Black, with an evil look at Scabbers.**

Sirius face palmed.

"I truly was insane." Sirius said.

"It wasn't your fault though." Cris said.

"Yeah dad, you weren't exactly yourself." Keiran said.

**"Then I should've let Snape take you!" Cris shouted.**

**"Cris," said Lupin hurriedly, "don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down — but it was the other way around, don't you see? Peter betrayed your mother and father — Sirius tracked Peter down —" **

"Finally the truth comes out." Prongs whispered.

**"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Cris yelled. "HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP. HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!"**

**She was pointing at Black, who shook his head slowly; the sunken eyes were suddenly overly bright.**

**"Cris… I as good as killed them," he croaked. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me… **

"Now our daughter knows the truth." Lily whispered to Prongs who nodded his head.

**I'm to blame, I know it… The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies… I realized what Peter must've done… what I'd done…"**

**His voice broke. He turned away.**

**"Enough of this," said Lupin, and there was a steely note in his voice Cris had never heard before. **

**"There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat."**

**"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked Lupin tensely.**

**"Force him to show himself," said Lupin. "If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him."**

"Then I hope that it did hurt him." Ron said.

"I'm pretty sure that it did." Remus said.

**Ron hesitated. Then at long last, he held out Scabbers and Lupin took him. Scabbers began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning, his tiny black eyes bulging in his head. "Ready, Sirius?" said Lupin.**

**Black had already retrieved Snape's wand from the bed. He approached Lupin and the struggling rat, and his wet eyes suddenly seemed to be burning in his face.**

**"Together?" he said quietly.**

**"I think so", said Lupin, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. "On the count of three. One — two — THREE!"**

**A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small gray form twisting madly — Ron yelled — the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then —**

**It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands. Crookshanks was spitting and snarling on the bed; the hair on his back was standing up. **

"I think that scared the crap out of us." Hermione said.

"It was pretty terrifying at first." Ron said.

"I'm sure it was," Victoire said.

**He was a very short man, hardly taller than Cris and Hermione. His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers' fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. Cris saw his eyes dart to the door and back again.**

**"Well, hello, Peter," said Lupin pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends around him. **

"It did when I was in school." Remus said with a chuckle.

"I just wasn't expecting it." Cris said with a sheepish smile.

**"Long time, no see."**

**"S—Sirius… R—Remus…" Even Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted toward the door. "My friends… my old friends…"**

"Sure, whatever you say." Robin said.

"I'm so glad she wasn't there with us." Sirius whispered. Cris nodded and Luna continued.

**Black's wand arm rose, but Lupin seized him around the wrist, gave him a warning took, then turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual.**

**"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed —"**

People chuckled around the room.

"Good grief, nice sense of humor dad." Teddy said.

"It's had its uses." Remus said with a smile.

**"Remus," gasped Pettigrew, and Cris could see beads of sweat breaking out over his pasty face, "you don't believe him, do you…? He tried to kill me, Remus…"**

"For good reason." Sirius said with a growl.

**"So we've heard," said Lupin, more coldly. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'll be so —"**

**"He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew squeaked suddenly, pointing at Black, and Cris saw that he used his middle finger, because his index was missing. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too… You've got to help me, Remus…" **

"Like hell I will," Moony said the wolf obviously showing on his face.

**Black's face looked more skull-like than ever as he stared at Pettigrew with his fathomless eyes.**

**"No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out," said Lupin.**

**"Sorted things out?" squealed Pettigrew, looking wildly about him once more, eyes taking in the boarded windows and, again, the only door. "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!"**

**"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" said Lupin, his brow furrowed. "When nobody has ever done it before?"**

**"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!" Pettigrew shouted shrilly. "How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!"**

**Black started to laugh, a horrible, mirthless laugh that filled the whole room.**

**"Voldemort, teach me tricks?" he said.**

"And that tells you that he wasn't in league with Voldemort." Robin said.

**Pettigrew flinched as though Black had brandished a whip at him.**

"**What, scared to hear your old master's name?" said Black. "I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"**

"**Don't know what you mean, Sirius —" muttered Pettigrew, his breathing faster than ever. His whole face was shining with sweat now.**

"Oh you know what I mean." Sirius said with a growl.

**"You haven't been hiding from me for twelve years," said Black. "You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter… They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them… I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information… and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways. If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter —" **

"He would be killed on the spot." Gwen said.

"Yeah, he would be." Lily agreed. Cris thought that he should have been but he wasn't and that night early this summer came back fresher than ever. Sirius sensed what she was thinking about and hugged her tightly to comfort her.

**"Don't know… what you're talking about…" said Pettigrew again, more shrilly than ever. He wiped his face on his sleeve and looked up at Lupin. "You don't believe this — this madness, Remus —"**

**"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat," said Lupin evenly.**

**"Innocent, but scared!" squealed Pettigrew. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban — the spy, Sirius Black!" **

"Me a spy, he's got to be joking." Padfoot said.

"I know right," Prongs said.

**Black's face contorted.**

**"How dare you," he growled, sounding suddenly like the bear sized dog he had been. "I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter — I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us… me and Remus… and James…"**

**Pettigrew wiped his face again; he was almost panting for breath.**

**"Me, a spy… must be out of your mind… never… don't know how you can say such a —"**

**"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," Black hissed, so venomously that Pettigrew took a step backward. "Robin and I thought it was the perfect plan… a bluff… Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you…**

"It was a brilliant rouse though." Lily said.

"Thank you, that's why we thought of it." Robin said.

"If only we thought of telling Dumbledore then it would have been better." Sirius said.

"What's done is done." Remus said quietly.

**It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."**

**Pettigrew was muttering distractedly; Cris caught words like "far-fetched" and "lunacy," but she couldn't help paying more attention to the ashen color of Pettigrew's face and the way his eyes continued to dart toward the windows and door.**

**"Professor Lupin?" said Hermione timidly. "Can — can I say something?"**

**"Certainly, Hermione," said Lupin courteously.**

**"Well — Scabbers — I mean, this — this man — he's been sleeping in Cris' dormitory for three years. If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Cris before now?"**

More growls were heard as Luna continued reading.

**"There!" said Pettigrew shrilly, pointing at Ron with his maimed hand. "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Cris' head! Why should I?"**

**"I'll tell you why," said Black. "Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for twelve years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all of his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him…"**

**Pettigrew opened his mouth and closed it several times. He seemed to have lost the ability to talk. **

"Good, you little traitor." Padfoot whispered.

**"Er — Mr. Black — Sirius?" said Hermione.**

**Black jumped at being addressed like this and stared at Hermione as though he had never seen anything quite like her. **

"Nobody has called me Mr. Black in years, that is why you startled me." Sirius said.

"Sorry, I just wasn't actually sure what to call you." Hermione said.

"Sirius is fine." Sirius said with a smile.

"I got that," Hermione said.

Hermione looked over at Percy who was staring wide eyed at the book in Luna's hands as if he wasn't sure if it was real.

**"If you don't mind me asking, how — how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?"**

**"Thank you!" gasped Pettigrew, nodding frantically at her. "Exactly! Precisely what I —"**

**But Lupin silenced him with a look. Black was frowning slightly at Hermione, but not as though he were annoyed with her. He seemed to be pondering his answer.**

**"I don't know how I did it," he said slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me… but it kept me sane and knowing who I am… helped me keep my powers… so when it all became… too much… I could transform in my cell… become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know…" He swallowed. "They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions… They could tell that my feelings were less — less human, less complex when I was a dog… but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand…**

Padfoot looked pale and Moony was trying to give him comfort at what was being said.

**"But then I saw Peter in that picture… I realized he was at Hogwarts with Cris… perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again…"**

**Pettigrew was shaking his head, mouthing noiselessly, but staring all the while at Black as though hypnotized.**

**"… ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies… and to deliver the last Potter to them. If he gave them Cris, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honors…**

**"So you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive…"**

**Cris remembered what Mr. Weasley had told Mrs. Weasley. "The guards say he's been talking in his sleep… always the same words… 'at Hogwarts.'"**

"It was pretty incriminating." Lily said.

"I know," Sirius said.

**"It was as if someone had lit a fire In my head, and the Dementors couldn't destroy it… It wasn't a happy feeling… it was an obsession… but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog… It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused… I was thin, very thin… thin enough to slip through the bars… I swam as a dog back to the mainland… I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Cris…"**

"Nah, you fly better." Sirius said.

"And I'm cool with that." Prongs said.

"Really?" Cris asked.

"Yup, I'm cool with it." Prongs said. Cris smiled at her father and Luna continued reading.

**He looked at Cris, who did not look away.**

**"Believe me," croaked Black. "Believe me, Cris. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."**

"And I would have." Sirius said sadly.

"I know, Siri." Cris said.

**And at long last, Cris believed him. Throat too tight to speak, she nodded.**

"Good," Prongs said.

**Pettigrew had fallen to his knees as though Cris' nod had been his own death sentence. He shuffled forward on his knees, groveling, his hands clasped in front of him as though praying.**

**"Sirius — it's me… it's Peter… your friend… you wouldn't —"**

**Black kicked out and Pettigrew recoiled.**

**"There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them," said Black. **

**"Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, turning to Lupin instead, writhing imploringly in front of him. "You don't believe this — wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?" **

"Not if they thought I might have been the spy." Remus said.

"Why would we believe that?" Prongs asked.

"At the time Voldemort was offering a place for werewolves were we wouldn't be criticized." Remus said.

"I would never go to him." Moony said.

"Good," the marauders said.

**"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter," said Lupin. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" he said casually over Pettigrew's head.**

**"Forgive me, Remus," said Black.**

**"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," said Lupin, who was now rolling up his sleeves. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"**

"Always," Padfoot said with a smile.

"Alright you goof let Luna continue reading." Moony said.

**"Of course," said Black, and the ghost of a grin flitted across his gaunt face. He, too, began rolling up his sleeves. "Shall we kill him together?"**

**"Yes, I think so," said Lupin grimly.**

"No!" Prongs shouted.

"Why not?" Padfoot said.

"I don't want my friends to become killers." Prongs said. This caused the trio, Sirius and Remus to laugh.

"What did I say?" Prongs asked.

"Let Luna continue reading and you'll see." Remus said. They nodded and turned to Luna.

**"You wouldn't… you won't…" gasped Pettigrew. And he scrambled around to Ron.**

**"Ron… haven't I been a good friend… a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you… you're on my side, aren't you?"**

"Nope," Ron said.

"I don't blame you." Charlie said with menace in his voice.

**But Ron was staring at Pettigrew with the utmost revulsion.**

**"I let you sleep in my bed!" he said.**

More growls were heard and Cris whimpered into Sirius' shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get it checked out but I don't think that anything happened but just to make sure we'll check it out." Sirius whispered. Cris nodded and Luna went on.

**"Kind boy… kind master…" Pettigrew crawled toward Ron "You won't let them do it… I was your rat… I was a good pet…"**

**"If you made a better rat than a human, it's not much to boast about, Peter," said Black harshly.**

**Ron, going still paler with pain, wrenched his broken leg out of Pettigrew's reach. Pettigrew turned on his knees, staggered forward, and seized the hem of Hermione's robes.**

**"Sweet girl… clever girl… you — you won't let them… Help me…"**

"Nope," Hermione said.

**Hermione pulled her robes out of Pettigrew's clutching hands and backed away against the wall, looking horrified.**

**Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly toward Cris.**

**"Cris… Cris… you look just like your father… just like him…"**

"Cris isn't going to like that." Tonks said.

"No, I don't think she will either." Lily said.

**"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO Cris?" roared Black. **

**"HOW DARE YOU FACE HER? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HER?"**

**"Cris," whispered Pettigrew, shuffling toward her, hands outstretched. "Cris, James wouldn't have wanted me killed… James would have understood, Cris… he would have shown me mercy…"**

"That's true." Prongs whispered. Cris smiled, even though she never met her parents and yet she knew them really well.

**Both Black and Lupin strode forward, seized Pettigrew's shoulders, and threw him backward onto the floor. He sat there, twitching with terror, staring up at them.**

**"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," said Black, who was shaking too. "Do you deny it?"**

**Pettigrew burst into tears. It was horrible to watch, like an oversized, balding baby, cowering on the floor.**

**"Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord… you have no idea… he has weapons you can't imagine… I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me —" **

"Sure he did, keep telling yourself that." Padfoot said.

**"DON'T LIE!" bellowed Black. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"**

"What I want to know is how many people died because of him." Tonks said.

"I really don't want to know." Mrs. Weasley said sadly thinking of her brothers.

**"He — he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Pettigrew. "Wh-what was there to be gained by refusing him?"**

"Everything," a lot of people said.

**"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" said Black, with a terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"**

**"You don't understand!" whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"**

"Better than betraying your friends." Charlie said fiercely.

**"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" roared Black. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"**

**Black and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised.**

**"You should have realized," said Lupin quietly, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter."**

**Hermione covered her face with her hands and turned to the wall.**

**"NO!" Cris yelled. **

"Thank god," Lily and Robin whispered.

"I'm happy she stopped you two." Prongs said. Padfoot and Moony nodded and went back to listening intently to the chapter.

**She ran forward, placing herself in front Pettigrew, facing the wands. "You can't kill him," she said breathlessly. "You can't."**

**Black and Lupin both looked staggered.**

**"Cris, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents," Black snarled. "This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."**

**"I know," Cris panted. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the Dementors… He can go to Azkaban… but don't kill him."**

"Good for you Cris." Mr. Weasley said with a smile.

**"Cris!" gasped Pettigrew, and he flung his arms around Cris' knees. "You — thank you — it's more than I deserve — thank you —"**

**"Get off me," Cris spat, throwing Pettigrew's hands off her in disgust. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because — I don't reckon my dad would've wanted them to become killers — just for you."**

"That's true enough." Prongs said.

**No one moved or made a sound except Pettigrew, whose breath was coming in wheezes as he clutched his chest. Black and Lupin were looking at each other. Then, with one movement, they lowered their wands.**

**"You're the only person who has the right to decide, Cris," said Black. "But think… think what he did…"**

**"He can go to Azkaban," Cris repeated. "If anyone deserves that place, he does…"**

**Pettigrew was still wheezing behind him.**

**"Very well," said Lupin. "Stand aside, Cris."**

**Cris hesitated.**

**"I'm going to tie him up," said Lupin. "That's all, I swear."**

**Cris stepped out of the way. Thin cords shot from Lupin's wand this time, and next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.**

**"But if you transform, Peter," growled Black, his own wand pointing at Pettigrew too, "we will kill you. You agree, Cris?"**

**Cris looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor and nodded so that Pettigrew could see him.**

**"Right," said Lupin, suddenly businesslike. "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, **

"Good, don't try something that could be dangerous." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm not that stupid," Remus said.

**so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing."**

**He hurried over to Ron, bent down, tapped Ron's leg with his wand, and muttered, "Ferula." Bandages spun up Ron's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint. Lupin helped him to his feet; Ron put his weight gingerly on the leg and didn't wince.**

**"That's better," he said. "Thanks."**

**"What about Professor Snape?" said Hermione in a small voice, looking down at Snape's prone figure.**

"Just leave him." Fred said.

"FRED!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"What, they should have," Charlie whispered in protest.

**"There's nothing seriously wrong with him," said Lupin, bending over Snape and checking his pulse. "You were just a little — overenthusiastic. Still out cold. Er — perhaps it will be best if we don't revive him until we're safety back in the castle. We can take him like this…"**

**He muttered, "Mobilicorpus." As though invisible strings were tied to Snape's wrists, neck, and knees, he was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly, like a grotesque puppet. He hung a few inches above the ground, his limp feet dangling. Lupin picked up the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it safely into his pocket.**

"So you gave it back to her, good." Prongs said.

"Of course, it's rightfully hers." Remus said with a smile.

**"And two of us should be chained to this," said Black, nudging Pettigrew with his toe. "Just to make sure."**

**"I'll do it," said Lupin.**

**"And me," said Ron savagely, limping forward.**

**Black conjured heavy manacles from thin air; soon Pettigrew was upright again, left arm chained to Lupin's right, right arm to Ron's left. Ron's face was set. He seemed to have taken Scabbers' true identity as a personal insult. Crookshanks leapt lightly off the bed and led the way out of the room, his bottlebrush tail held jauntily high. **

"That's it," Luna said.

"Alright, I'm going to start dinner." Mrs. Weasley said. Soon dinner was done and they were eating. Luna then passed the book to Gwen who took it apprehensibly.


	64. Chapter 20: The Dementor's Kiss

"**Chapter 20, The Dementor's Kiss," **Gwen read.

"You nearly get kissed!" Lily screeched. Cris nodded and Lily gripped Prongs' hand even tighter than before.

"Let's get this over with." Hermione said. Gwen nodded and started the chapter.

**Cris had never been part of a stranger group. Crookshanks led the way down the stairs; Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron went next, looking like entrants in a six-legged race. Next came Professor Snape, drifting creepily along, his toes hitting each stair as they descended, held up by his own wand, which was being pointed at him by Sirius. Cris and Hermione brought up the rear.**

**Getting back into the tunnel was difficult. Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron had to turn sideways to manage it; Lupin still had Pettigrew covered with his wand. Cris could see them edging awkwardly along the tunnel in single file. Crookshanks was still in the lead. Cris went right after Black, who was still making Snape drift along ahead of them; he kept bumping his lolling head on the low ceiling. Cris had the impression Black was making no effort to prevent this.**

"That's just like you too." Robin said with a smile.

"What, I was very annoyed at him to begin with, that was just making me smile." Sirius said. People besides the teachers rolled their eyes but had a smile on their faces.

**"****You know what this means?" Black said abruptly to Cris as they made their slow progress along the tunnel. "Turning Pettigrew in?"**

**"****You're free," said Cris.**

**"Yes…" said Black. "But I'm also — I don't know if anyone ever told you — I'm your godfather."**

**"****Yeah, I knew that," said Cris.**

**"****Well… your parents appointed me your guardian," said Black stiffly. "If anything happened to them…" **

"I would love my daughter to go and live with Sirius rather than with her aunt and uncle." Prongs said.

"We will be discussing it after everything, and if after all this the past changes which I hope it will." Dumbledore said looking to the past time travelers.

"We most definitely will be changing the past." Padfoot said defiantly.

"Then that is settled." Dumbledore said happily.

**Cris waited. Did Black mean what she thought he meant?**

"Absolutely." Sirius said with a smile.

"I know that now." Cris said with a grin back at her godfather.

**"****I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," said Black. "But… well… think about it. Once my name's cleared… if you wanted a… a different home…"**

**Some sort of explosion took place in the pit of Cris' stomach.**

**"****What — live with you?" she said, accidentally cracking her head on a bit of rock protruding from the ceiling. "Leave the Dursley's?"**

**"****Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," said Black quickly. "I understand, I just thought I'd —"**

"You know I thought you insane if you thought I didn't want to leave them." Cris said.

"I understand now," Sirius said with a scowl on his face at the mention of the Dursley's.

**"Are you insane?" said Cris, her voice easily as croaky as Black's. "Of course I want to leave the Dursley's! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"**

**Black turned right around to look at her; Snape's head was scraping the ceiling but Black didn't seem to care. **

"Nope, besides a was a little busy reconnecting with my goddaughter." Sirius said hugging Cris closer to him.

"**You want to?" he said. "You mean it?"**

"**Yeah, I mean it!" said Cris.**

**Black's gaunt face broke into the first true smile Cris had seen upon it. The difference it made was startling, as though a person ten years younger were shining through the starved mask; for a moment, he was recognizable as the man who had laughed at Cris' parents' wedding.**

"Was I really that unrecognizable." Padfoot asked.

"Depends on who is asking I guess." Remus said.

"You look recognizable to me." Prongs said looking at the older version of his friend.

"Thanks, but you didn't see me two years ago." Sirius said with a grimace.

**They did not speak again until they had reached the end of the tunnel. Crookshanks darted up first; he had evidently pressed his paw to the knot on the trunk, because Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron clambered upward without any sound of savaging branches.**

**Black saw Snape up through the hole, then stood back for Cris and Hermione to pass. At last, all of them were out.**

**The grounds were very dark now; the only light came from the distant windows of the castle. Without a word, they set off. Pettigrew was still wheezing and occasionally whimpering. Cris' mind was buzzing. She was going to leave the Dursley's. She was going to live with Sirius Black, her parents' best friend… She felt dazed… What would happen when she told the Dursley's she was going to live with the convict they'd seen on television…! The look she pictured was just priceless that caused her to smile.**

"Their actual faces were priceless." Cris said with a laugh.

"Oh I bet," Lily J said through her giggles.

**"****One wrong move, Peter," said Lupin threateningly ahead. His wand was still pointed sideways at Pettigrew's chest.**

**Silently they tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. Snape was still drifting weirdly ahead of Black, his chin bumping on his chest. And then -**

**A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. Their party was bathed in moonlight.**

"It's not a full moon is it?" Moony asked.

"It was," Remus said.

"Get out of there!" Prongs and Padfoot yelled.

**Snape collided with Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron, who had stopped abruptly. Black froze. He flung out one arm to make Cris and Hermione stop.**

**Cris could see Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake. Cris' mind was screaming at her to get out of there but all she did was stand there.**

"No one was bitten right?" Moony asked flicking his eyes over to Ron as he was the closest person to him in the time in the book.

"No one was bitten." Cris said reassuringly.

"Good," Moony whispered.

**"Oh, my —" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"**

**"Run," Black whispered. "Run. Now."**

**But Cris couldn't run. Ron was chained to Pettigrew and Lupin.**

"And enters her noble tendencies." Hermione said.

"What did you expect me to do? One of my best friends was in danger." Cris said.

"I would have done the same thing." Prongs said.

"So she gets it from her dad, good to know." Ron whispered to Hermione who nodded her head.

**She leapt forward but Black caught her around the chest and threw her back.**

**"Leave it to me — RUN!"**

"You don't know how much I wanted to yell at you again." Cris said.

"I understand," Sirius said with a chuckle.

**There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. Crookshanks's hair was on end again; he was backing away —**

**As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius disappeared from Cris' side. He had transformed. The enormous, bearlike dog bounded forward. As the werewolf wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it about the neck and pulled it backward, away from Ron and Pettigrew. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other. **

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Moony asked going pale just as Robin raced to the bathroom again.

"No, I was just fine. Nothing more than what happened in school." Sirius said.

"Good," Moony said with a sigh of relief.

**Cris stood, transfixed by the sight, too intent upon the battle to notice anything else. It was Hermione's scream that alerted her — Pettigrew had dived for Lupin's dropped wand. Ron, unsteady on his bandaged leg, fell. There was a bang, a burst of light — and Ron lay motionless on the ground. Another bang — Crookshanks flew into the air and back to the earth in a heap. **

"What did he do to you?" Mrs. Weasley asked angry that a very dangerous person hurt her son.

"I think he tried to confound him." Hermione said.

"He never was that good with charms; his was rather good with potions though." Lily said. Cris closed her eyes in memory of the night at the cemetery.

**"Expelliarmus." Cris yelled, pointing her own wand at Pettigrew; Lupin's wand flew high into the air and out of sight. "Stay where you are!" Cris shouted, running forward.**

**Too late. Pettigrew had transformed. Cris saw his bald tail whip through the manacle on Ron's outstretched arm and heard a scurrying through the grass.**

"Damnit!" Prongs snarled and slammed his hand on the arm of the couch.

"I'm sure they will find him sooner or later." Lily said.

"I hope so." Prongs said. Percy was still sitting open mouthed and in shock, Black was innocent all along, does that mean that everything the minister told him was a lie?

**There was a howl and a rumbling growl; Cris turned to see the werewolf taking flight; it was galloping into the forest —**

**"Sirius, he's gone, Pettigrew transformed!" Cris yelled.**

**Black was bleeding; there were gashes across his muzzle and back, but at Cris' words he scrambled up again, and in an instant, the sound of his paws faded to silence as he pounded away across the grounds.**

"I was trying to do two things at once, try and find Pettigrew and keeping Moony away from you three." Sirius said.

"Doing two things at once isn't your strong suit." Robin said.

"I know, but I had to try." Sirius said with a 'what-can-you-do' shrug.

**Cris and Hermione dashed over to Ron.**

**"What did he do to him?" Hermione whispered. Ron's eyes were only half-closed, his mouth hung open; he was definitely alive, they could hear him breathing, but he didn't seem to recognize them. **

"Yeah, the effects of a badly done confundus charm." McGonagall said.

"So Pomfrey will be able to fix him right up." Tonks said.

"I'm right here you know." Ron said.

"Oh yeah," Tonks said.

**"I don't know…"**

**Cris looked desperately around. Black and Lupin both gone… they had no one but Snape for company, still hanging, unconscious, in midair. **

"That was funny though," Cris said.

"Yeah, but a little unnerving." Hermione said.

**"We'd better get them up to the castle and tell someone," said Cris, pushing her bangs out of her eyes, trying to think straight. "Come —"**

**But then, from beyond the range of their vision, they heard a yelping, a whining: a dog in pain…**

**"Sirius," Cris muttered, staring into the darkness.**

"Please don't let it be me that caused the pain." Moony whispered. But then he noticed the haunted look on Sirius', Cris' and Hermione's faces and remembered the chapter title and paled even more.

**She had a moment's indecision, but there was nothing they could do for Ron at the moment, and by the sound of it, Black was in trouble —**

**Cris set off at a run, Hermione right behind her. The yelping seemed to be coming from the ground near the edge of the lake. They pelted toward it, and Cris, running flat out, felt the cold without realizing what it must mean -**

**The yelping stopped abruptly. As they reached the lakeshore, they saw why — Sirius had turned back into a man. He was crouched on all fours, his hands over his head.**

**"Nooo," he moaned. "Nooo… please…"**

**And then Cris saw them. Dementors, at least a hundred of them, gliding in a black mass around the lake toward them. She spun around, the familiar, icy cold penetrating her insides, fog starting to obscure her vision; more were appearing out of the darkness on every side; they were encircling them… **

"Your fine, everything will be just fine." Bill said.

**"Hermione, think of something happy!" Cris yelled, raising her wand, blinking furiously to try and clear her vision, shaking her head to rid it of the faint screaming that had started inside it —**

Lily whimpered and went back to gripping Prong's hand in a vice like grip.

**I'm going to live with my godfather. I'm leaving the Dursley's.**

"Good thought but probably not good enough for that many dementors." Tonks said faintly.

"I had to do something though." Cris said.

"True," Kingsley said. Lily J buried herself in her dad's side fearfully and thankful that none of the younger cousins were there with them.

**She forced himself to think of Black, and only Black, and began to chant: "Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!"**

**Black gave a shudder, rolled over, and lay motionless on the ground, pale as death.**

"Don't say it like that." Robin said fearfully.

**He'll be all right. I'm going to go and live with him.**

**"Expecto patronum! Hermione, help me! Expecto patronum!"**

**"Expecto —" Hermione whispered, "expecto — expecto —"**

**But she couldn't do it. The Dementors were closing in, barely ten feet from them. They formed a solid wall around Cris and Hermione, and were getting closer… **

"How do you get out of there?" Lily J asked very quietly.

"With a little help." Cris said giving her daughter a small smile.

**"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Cris yelled, trying to blot the screaming from her ears. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**

**A thin wisp of silver escaped her wand and hovered like mist before her. At the same moment, Cris felt Hermione collapse next to her. She was alone… completely alone…**

**"Expecto — expecto patronum —"**

**Cris felt her knees hit the cold grass. Fog was clouding her eyes. With a huge effort, she fought to remember — Sirius was innocent — innocent — We'll be okay — I'm going to live with him —**

**"Expecto patronum!" she gasped.**

**By the feeble light of her formless Patronus, she saw a Dementor halt, very close to her. It couldn't walk through the cloud of silver mist Cris had conjured. A dead, slimy hand slid out from under the cloak. It made a gesture as though to sweep the Patronus aside.**

**"No — no —" Cris gasped. "He's innocent… expecto expecto patronum —"**

**She could feet them watching her, hear their rattling breath like an evil wind around her. The nearest Dementor seemed to be considering her. Then it raised both its rotting hands — and lowered its hood.**

"No, no, no, no" Lily chanted over and over again under her breath.

"They're fine, they're over there," Prongs whispered under his breath.

**Where there should have been eyes, there was only thin, gray scabbed skin, stretched blankly over empty sockets. But there was a mouth… a gaping, shapeless hole, sucking the air with the sound of a death rattle.**

**A paralyzing terror filled Cris so that she couldn't move or speak. Her Patronus flickered and died. **

"It seems impossible, how in the world did you get out of there?" Bill asked.

"Magic," Cris and Hermione said.

"I know that," Bill said.

**White fog was blinding her. She had to fight… expecto patronum… she couldn't see… and in the distance, she heard the familiar screaming… expecto patronum… she groped in the mist for Sirius, and found his arm… they weren't going to take him…**

**But a pair of strong, clammy hands suddenly attached themselves around Cris' neck. They were forcing her face upward… She could feel its breath… It was going to get rid of her first… She could feel its putrid breath… Her mother was screaming in her ears… She was going to be the last thing she ever heard —**

Cris whimpered and buried herself further in Sirius' warm and protective embrace. Now Al was sitting in the middle of his dads and Fred and George held their children protectively and fearfully against the almost death of their soul mate/mother.

**And then, through the fog that was drowning her, she thought she saw a silvery light growing brighter and brighter… She felt herself fall forward onto the grass… Facedown, too weak to move, sick and shaking, Cris opened her eyes. The Dementor must have released her. The blinding light was illuminating the grass around her… The screaming had stopped, the cold was ebbing away…**

**Something was driving the Dementors back… It was circling around her and Black and Hermione… They were leaving… **

"Someone is saving you." Charlie said in a sigh of relief.

"But who is it?" Bill asked. Cris shared a smirk with Hermione but didn't say anything else.

**The air was warm again…**

**With every ounce of strength she could muster, Cris raised her head a few inches and saw an animal amid the light, galloping away across the lake… Eyes blurred with sweat, Cris tried to make out what it was… It was as bright as a unicorn… Fighting to stay conscious, Cris watched it canter to a halt as it reached the opposite shore. For a moment, Cris saw, by its brightness, somebody welcoming it back… raising his hand to pat it… someone who looked strangely familiar… but it couldn't be…**

**Cris didn't understand. She couldn't think anymore. She felt the last of her strength leave her, and her head hit the ground as she fainted.**

"That's the chapter." Gwen said taking a breath and handing it to Prongs. Prongs looked at it for a second and took the book from his daughter's friend.

"I hope that the next chapter isn't too bad." Prongs said.

"It's not too bad," Cris said smiling over at Hermione, the group was about to find out how she got to all of her classes.


	65. Chapter 21: Hermione's Secret

"**Chapter 21: Hermione's Secret,"** Prongs read,

"I think we are about to figure out how Mione been getting to all her classes." Charlie said.

"Good, because it was driving me crazy." Padfoot said.

**"****Shocking business… shocking… miracle none of them died… never heard the like… by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Snape…"**

"Wait, where are you?" Lily asked.

"The hospital wing," the trio said.

"That seems to be your second home." Draco said.

"It does seem like it doesn't it?" Cris asked.

**"****Thank you, Minister."**

**"****Order of Merlin, Second Class, I'd say. First Class, if I can wangle it!" **

"But Snape didn't do anything! He was unconscious!" Tonks exclaimed.

"But he could've been the one to have cast that patronus though." Bill said.

"I highly doubt that he was," Charlie said.

**"****Thank you very much indeed, Minister."**

**"****Nasty cut you've got there… Black's work, I suppose?"**

**"****As a matter of fact, it was Potter, Weasley, and Granger, Minister…"**

"Are you trying to get them into trouble?" Charlie asked.

"I was merely stating the truth." Snape said snidely.

"It wouldn't happened if you would have listened and let Remus and Sirius explain what happened then you wouldn't have been knocked out by three third years." Bill said.

"That's got to hurt." The marauders and both sets of twins said.

**"****No!"**

**"Black had bewitched them, I saw it immediately. A Confundus Charm, to judge by their behavior. They seemed to think there was a possibility he was innocent. They weren't responsible for their actions. On the other hand, their interference might have permitted Black to escape… They obviously thought they were going to catch Black single-handed. They've got away with a great deal before now… I'm afraid it's given them a rather high opinion of themselves… and of course Potter has always been allowed an extraordinary amount of license by the headmaster —" **

"Really now Severus? All the times she has really broken the rules was to save someone and prevent Voldemort from returning." Dumbledore said.

"Three years earlier than when he did," Snape snapped. Cris paled and jumped off her godfathers lap and ran out of the room.

"What the hell Snape! You do not just through that out there after what she's been through." Sirius shouted. Lily and Hermione had followed Cris into the girl's room where they found her on the floor with her arms around her legs.

"Cris, come on, we all know that Snape's a git, you can't let him get to you." Hermione said leaning down and hugging her friend.

"He doesn't know, I have dreams about it, his voice haunts me." Cris cried flinging her arms around Hermione's neck and cried into her shoulder.

"What happened sweetie?" Lily asked, "Is it about Cedric?"

"Yeah, it's my fault, if I hadn't told him to take it with me he would still be alive." Cris cried.

"BOLT, how many times have I told you that it wasn't your fault, nobody knew that the cup was a portkey and a way for Voldemort to come back." Hermione said.

"I know," Cris said as the tears began to stop. She then wrapped her arms around her mum.

"Don't listen to Sev; he's just sore that I fell in love with James rather than him." Lily said rubbing her back.

"Ready to go back in and see what your father has done to his rival?" Lily asked.

"Screw that, I'm betting it was a mixture of Sirius, Remus, the twins, Ron, her kids, Bill, Charlie, and Keiran." Hermione said with a smile on her face. Cris nodded and laughed. They walked back into the room to see Snape sitting in his seat with a black eye and a bleeding nose. Sirius got to her first and picked her up in a hug.

"Are you okay now, pup?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I just really didn't want to hear that." Cris said, "Who got to Snape?"

"Keiran, your dad was about to but Keiran was faster." Sirius said.

"Alright, dad, can you please continue, I feel better now." Cris said.

"Are you sure?" Prongs asked.

"Yeah, I do feel better," Cris said. Prongs nodded and continued reading.

"**Ah, well, Snape… Cristal Potter, you know… we've all got a bit of a blind spot where she's concerned."**

"**And yet — is it good for her to be given so much special treatment? Personally, I try and treat her like any other student.**

"No you don't," many people said.

**And any other student would be suspended — at the very least — for leading her friends into such danger. Consider, Minister — against all school rules — after all the precautions put in place for her protection — out-of-bounds, at night, consorting with a werewolf and a murderer — and I have reason to believe she has been visiting Hogsmeade illegally too —"**

"**Well, well… we shall see, Snape, we shall see… The girl has undoubtedly been foolish…" **

"That's not any different though," Charlie said with a teasing smile.

Cris tossed a pillow at him and he snatched it before it could hit him.

**Cris lay listening with her eyes tight shut. She felt very groggy. The words she was hearing seemed to be traveling very slowly from her ears to her brain, so that it was difficult to understand… Her limbs felt like lead; her eyelids too heavy to lift… She wanted to lie here, on this comfortable bed, forever…**

**"What amazes me most is the behavior of the Dementors… you've really no idea what made them retreat, Snape?"**

"Alright, so it wasn't Snape, but it was someone that Cris said looked familiar, could it have been Robin?" Charlie asked.

"Sadly, no. I was in my lonely little apartment in France packing to head back to London." Robin said.

"So who was it then?" Bill asked completely missing the looks between Cris, Hermione and Ron.

**"No, Minister… by the time I had come 'round they were heading back to their positions at the entrances…"**

**"Extraordinary. And yet Black, and Cris, and the girl —"**

**"All unconscious by the time I reached them. I bound and gagged Black, naturally, conjured stretchers, and brought them all straight back to the castle."**

**There was a pause. Cris' brain seemed to be moving a little faster, and as it did, a gnawing sensation grew in the pit of her stomach…**

"Oh yeah, they still think that Sirius isn't innocent." James said.

"Yeah," Cris said.

"How in the world did you get him out of there." Charlie asked.

"You're about to find out." Hermione said.

**She opened her eyes.**

**Everything was slightly blurred. Somebody had removed her glasses. She was lying in the dark hospital wing. At the very end of the ward, she could make out Madam Pomfrey with her back to her, bending over a bed. Cris squinted. Ron's red hair was visible beneath Madam Pomfrey's arm.**

**Cris moved her head over on the pillow. In the bed to her right lay Hermione. Moonlight was falling across her bed. Her eyes were open too. She looked petrified, and when she saw that Cris was awake, pressed a finger to her lips, then pointed to the hospital wing door. It was ajar, and the voices of Cornelius Fudge and Snape were coming through it from the corridor outside.**

**Madam Pomfrey now came walking briskly up the dark ward to Cris' bed. She turned to look at her. She was carrying the largest block of chocolate she had ever seen in her life. It looked like a small boulder.**

Both Remus', Al and Teddy groaned at the description of the chocolate. This made most of the people chuckle at the four of them.

"Are you sure you're ours?" George asked Al with mock seriousness.

"Absolutely, I just think it has to do with being named after Remus." Al said.

"Or hanging out with Teddy." Lily J said with a smile.

"I think that's it," Cris said with a smile.

**"Ah, you're awake!" she said briskly. She placed the chocolate on Cris' bedside table and began breaking it apart with a small hammer.**

**"How's Ron?" said Cris and Hermione together.**

**"He'll live," said Madam Pomfrey grimly. "As for you two, you'll be staying here until I'm satisfied you're — Potter, what do you think you're doing?" **

"Going to save an innocent person from being kissed." Cris said.

"But how are you going to do that?" Tonks asked.

"With whatever Hermione's been hiding of course." Padfoot said with a smile.

"So what does she have?" Prongs asked.

"It'll tell you here in a little bit." Hermione said.

**Cris was sitting up, putting her glasses back on, and picking up her wand.**

**"I need to see the headmaster," she said.**

**"Potter," said Madam Pomfrey soothingly, "it's all right. They've got Black. He's locked away upstairs. The Dementors will be performing the kiss any moment now —"**

"NO!" everybody yelled as Sirius paled. He didn't think that he was that close to death.

**"WHAT?"**

**Cris jumped up out of bed; Hermione had done the same. But her shout had been heard in the corridor outside; next second, Cornelius Fudge and Snape had entered the ward.**

**"Cris, Cris, what's this?" said Fudge, looking agitated. "You should be in bed — has she had any chocolate?" he asked Madam Pomfrey anxiously.**

**"Minister, listen!" Cris said. "Sirius Black's innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can't let the Dementors do that thing to Sirius, he's —"**

**But Fudge was shaking his head with a small smile on his face.**

"What is he trying to do now?" Robin asked.

"Being a stupid idiot like he always is." Cris said. Percy looked shocked, he could understand where the minister was coming from but they were not acting like they were confunded at all, he should have listened to them.

"**Cris, Cris, you're very confused, you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control…"**

"**YOU HAVEN'T!" Cris yelled. "YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!"**

"**Minister, listen, please," Hermione said; she had hurried to Cris' side and was gazing imploringly into Fudge's face. **

"**I saw him too. It was Ron's rat, he's an Animagus, Pettigrew, I mean, and —"**

"**You see, Minister?" said Snape. "Confunded, both of them… Black's done a very good job on them…" **

"You are a son of a bitch you know that? You're letting an innocent man almost get kissed, how can you live with yourself?" Lily asked. Snape looked actually ashamed but didn't say anything else about it.

**"WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!" Cris roared.**

**"Minister! Professor!" said Madam Pomfrey angrily. "I must insist that you leave. Potter is my patient, and she should not be distressed!"**

**"I'm not distressed; I'm trying to tell them what happened!" Cris said furiously. "If they'd just listen —"**

**But Madam Pomfrey suddenly stuffed a large chunk of chocolate into Cris' mouth; she choked, and she seized the opportunity to force her back onto the bed.**

**"Now, please, Minister, these children need care. Please leave."**

**The door opened again. It was Dumbledore. **

"Good, he'll listen to you." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But I don't think he'll make Fudge listen at all." Tonks said.

"No, probably not." Dumbledore said.

**Cris swallowed her mouthful of chocolate with great difficulty and got up again.**

**"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black —"**

**"For heaven's sake!" said Madam Pomfrey hysterically. "Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster, I must insist —"**

**"My apologies, Poppy, but I need a word with Miss Potter and Miss Granger," said Dumbledore calmly. "I have just been talking to Sirius Black —"**

**"I suppose he's told you the same fairy tale he's planted in Potter's mind?" spat Snape. "Something about a rat, and Pettigrew being alive —"**

"I was telling the truth, Snape, or are you that blinded not to see it because of a horrible trick that I regret to this day?" Sirius asked. Snape still didn't say anything just sat there and Prongs continued a little bit angry about the whole thing.

**"That, indeed, is Black's story," said Dumbledore, surveying Snape closely through his half-moon spectacles.**

**"And does my evidence count for nothing?" snarled Snape. "Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack, nor did I see any sign of him on the grounds."**

**"That was because you were knocked out, Professor!" said Hermione earnestly. "You didn't arrive in time to hear."**

**"Miss Granger, HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"**

"Listen to the girls for once in your life, they are telling the fucking truth!" Remus snarled. Teddy looked taken aback just like everyone else in the room, they never heard Remus cuss before now.

**"Now, Snape," said Fudge, startled, "the young lady is disturbed in her mind, we must make allowances —"**

"How is he minister?" Al asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. I sure as hell didn't vote for him." Robin said.

**"I would like to speak to Cris and Hermione alone," said Dumbledore abruptly. "Cornelius, Severus, Poppy — please leave us."**

**"Headmaster!" sputtered Madam Pomfrey. "They need treatment, they need rest —"**

**"This cannot wait," said Dumbledore. "I must insist."**

"What are you talking to them about?" Kingsley asked.

"Something that would help Sirius." Dumbledore said. That confused everyone even more.

**Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and strode away into her office at the end of the ward, slamming the door behind her. Fudge consulted the large gold pocket watch dangling from his waistcoat.**

**"The Dementors should have arrived by now," he said. "I'll go and meet them. Dumbledore, I'll see you upstairs."**

**He crossed to the door and held it open for Snape, but Snape hadn't moved.**

**"You surely don't believe a word of Black's story?" Snape whispered, his eyes fixed on Dumbledore's face.**

**"I wish to speak to Cris and Hermione alone," Dumbledore repeated.**

**Snape took a step toward Dumbledore.**

**"Sirius Black showed he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen," he breathed. **

"I wasn't trying to kill you, you know." Sirius said.

"It seemed like it at the time." Snape snapped back at him.

"You really need to learn to let things go." Robin said.

**"You haven't forgotten that, Headmaster? You haven't forgotten that he once tried to kill me?"**

**"My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly.**

**Snape turned on his heel and marched through the door Fudge was still holding. It closed behind them, and Dumbledore turned to Cris and Hermione. They both burst into speech at the same time.**

"You two seem to do that a lot." Remus said.

"It's the thought process." Cris and Hermione said. This caused the group to chuckle a bit more.

**"Professor, Black's telling the truth — we saw Pettigrew — he escaped when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf —"**

**"— he's a rat —"**

**"— Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger, he cut it off —"**

**"— Pettigrew attacked Ron, it wasn't Sirius —"**

**But Dumbledore held up his hand to stem the flood of explanations.**

**"It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time," he said quietly. "There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word — and the word of two thirteen-year-old wizards will not convince anybody. A street full of eyewitnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper." **

"We should have told you, I'm sorry." Sirius said.

"It's not your fault Sirius; you were doing it to protect them." Dumbledore said.

"It was an option and I took it, although it might have been better if we made Robin the secret, secret-keeper." Sirius said.

"It's not your fault, James, continue reading please." Robin said.

**"Professor Lupin can tell you —" Cris said, unable to stop herself.**

**"Professor Lupin is currently deep in the forest, unable to tell anyone anything. By the time he is human again, it will be too late, Sirius will be worse than dead. I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted by most of our kind that his support will count for very little and the fact that he and Sirius are old friends —" **

"It does seem like everything is against you." Bill said.

"It almost always is." Cris said.

**"But —"**

**"Listen to me, Cris. It is too late, you understand me? You must see that Professor Snape's version of events is far more convincing than yours."**

**"He hates Sirius," Hermione said desperately. "All because of some stupid trick Sirius played on him —"**

**"Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the Fat Lady — entering Gryffindor Tower with a knife — without Pettigrew, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius's sentence." **

"That is certainly true, so how in the world do you save Sirius?" Tonks asked.

"A magical object." Hermione said with a smile.

**"But you believe us."**

**"Yes, I do," said Dumbledore quietly.**

"Thank god for that." Lily said quietly.

**"But I have no power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Minister of Magic…"**

"No, but I wish you did at that point in time." Cris muttered.

"What I want to know is why they didn't use the truth serum on him, then they would have freed." Hermione said.

"That is a very good idea." Kingsley said.

**Cris stared up into the grave face and felt as though the ground beneath her were falling sharply away. She had grown used to the idea that Dumbledore could solve anything. She had expected Dumbledore to pull some amazing solution out of the air. But no… their last hope was gone.**

**"What we need," said Dumbledore slowly, and his light blue eyes moved from Cris to Hermione, "is more time."**

"What, but that could only mean that she has a time turner." Bill muttered under his breath.

**"But —" Hermione began. And then her eyes became very round. "OH!"**

**"Now, pay attention," said Dumbledore, speaking very low, and very clearly. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. **

"But who is the other one?" Tonks asked.

"Buckbeak?" Charlie asked.

"Possibly," Bill said.

**But remember this, both of you: you must not be seen. Miss Granger, you know the law — you know what is at stake… You — must — not — be —seen."**

"But what are you doing?" Robin asked.

"I think I know now." Remus said with a smile.

**Cris didn't have a clue what was going on. Dumbledore had turned on his heel and looked back as he reached the door.**

**"I am going to lock you in. It is —" he consulted his watch, "five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."**

"A time-turner?" Victoire asked. Hermione and Cris smiled but didn't say anything else.

**"Good luck?" Cris repeated as the door closed behind Dumbledore. "Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?"**

**But Hermione was fumbling with the neck of her robes, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain. **

"It is a time-turner," Mr. Weasley said.

"So that's how you were getting to all your classes." Moony said. Hermione nodded but didn't say anything else.

**"Cris, come here," she said urgently. "Quick!"**

**Cris moved toward her, completely bewildered.**

**She was holding the chain out. She saw a tiny, sparkling hourglass hanging from it. **

"That would definitely do the trick," Padfoot said with a smile.

**"Here —"**

**She had thrown the chain around her neck too.**

**"Ready?" she said breathlessly.**

**"What are we doing?" Cris said, completely lost. **

"Come one Cris, keep up." Sirius said with a smile.

"You know, if I were you I wouldn't be saying things like that while I am sitting on your lap." Cris said with a sweet smile.

"You are evil just like your mum." Sirius said. Cris just kept smiling and Prongs continued reading with a smile on his face.

**Hermione turned the hourglass over three times.**

**The dark ward dissolved. Cris had the sensation that she was flying very fast, backward. A blur of colors and shapes rushed past her, her ears were pounding, she tried to yell but couldn't hear her own voice —**

**And then she felt solid ground beneath her feet, and everything came into focus again —**

**She was standing next to Hermione in the deserted entrance hall and a stream of golden sunlight was falling across the paved floor from the open front doors. She looked wildly around at Hermione, the chain of the hourglass cutting into her neck. They had gone back in time! Cris thought widely.**

**"Hermione, what —?"**

**"In here!" Hermione seized Cris' arm and dragged her across the hall to the door of a broom closet; she opened it, pushed her inside among the buckets and mops, then slammed the door behind them. **

"Is there something that you two aren't telling us?" Charlie asked with a smile. Ginny turned and slapped him upside the head.

"We are very straight thank you very much." Cris and Hermione said at the same time again.

"No, you're sitting," the twins said confused which caused the future kids, Lily, Cris, Hermione and Gwen to giggle.

"It means that we aren't gay." Hermione said.

"Oh," they said.

**"What — how — Hermione, what happened?"**

**"We've gone back in time," Hermione whispered, lifting the chain off Cris' neck in the darkness. "Three hours back…"**

"You know, you didn't have to pretend." Hermione said.

"I know, I was still trying to fight back what I was taught when I was little." Cris said.

"Things like that take a while, so don't blame yourself." Lily said.

**Cris found her own leg and gave it a very hard pinch. It hurt a lot, which seemed to rule out the possibility that she was having a very bizarre dream.**

**"But —"**

**"Shh! Listen! Someone's coming! I think — I think it might be us!" Hermione had her ear pressed against the cupboard door.**

**"Footsteps across the hall… yes, I think it's us going down to Hagrid's!"**

**"Are you telling me," Cris whispered, "that we're here in this cupboard and we're out there too?" **

"That does sound very strange when you put it that way." Tonks said.

"Imagine how we feel." James said.

"Or us," the past marauders said.

"Yeah, seeing yourselves older does seem like quite a shock." Kingsley said.

**"Yes," said Hermione, her ear still glued to the cupboard door. "I'm sure it's us. It doesn't sound like more than three people… and we're walking slowly because we're under the Invisibility Cloak — " She broke off, still listening intently. "We've gone down the front steps…"**

"Okay, is this the weirdest thing you've ever done?" Remus asked.

"At the moment yes." Cris said.

"That's not what you said in the future." Lily J said.

"It happened in your seventh year so we can't say anything." James said.

"No fair." People said.

**Hermione sat down on an upturned bucket, looking desperately anxious, but Cris wanted a few questions answered.**

**"Where did you get that hourglass thing?" even though she knew what it was called.**

**"It's called a Time-Turner," Hermione whispered, "and I got it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back. I've been using it all year to get to all my lessons. Professor McGonagall made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. **

"You just did," Bill said with a smile.

"Well I know how Cris can be and I knew that she would pester me about it until I told her." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I would have." Cris said with a smile.

**Cris stared at her shadowy face.**

**"There must be something that happened around now he wants us to change," he said slowly. "What happened? We were walking down to Hagrid's three hours ago…" **

"You rescued Buckbeak when you went back in time." Bill said in understanding.

"Yep," they said with a smile.

**"This is three hours ago, and we are walking down to Hagrid's," said Hermione. "We just heard ourselves leaving…"**

**Cris frowned; she felt as though she were screwing up her whole brain in concentration. Then she remembered, Buckbeak.**

**"Dumbledore just said — just said we could save more than one innocent life…" And then it hit her. "Hermione, we're going to save Buckbeak!"**

**"But — how will that help Sirius?" **

"Sirius is going to fly away with him." Kingsley said.

"Sweet!" Padfoot exclaimed.

**"Dumbledore said — he just told us where the window is — the window of Flitwick's office! Where they've got Sirius locked up! We've got to fly Buckbeak up to the window and rescue Sirius! Sirius can escape on Buckbeak — they can escape together!"**

"She gets this from Lily," Prongs said.

"I can tell, I don't think this could possibly come from you." Moony said.

"Hey!"

People started to chuckle again until Prongs decided to continue reading.

**From what Cris could see of Hermione's face, she looked terrified.**

"It was possible for us to be seen." Hermione said.

"You weren't, were you?" Lily asked.

"No,"

"Absolutely not,"

"They were," Charlie said.

"Not good," Tonks said.

**"If we manage that without being seen, it'll be a miracle!"**

**"Well, we've got to try, haven't we?" said Cris. She stood up and pressed her ear against the door. "Doesn't sound like anyone's there… Come on, let's go."**

**Cris pushed open the closet door. The entrance hall was deserted. As quietly and quickly as they could, they darted out of the closet and down the stone steps. The shadows were already lengthening, the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest gilded once more with gold.**

**"If anyone's looking out of the window —" Hermione squeaked, looking up at the castle behind them. **

"It wouldn't matter, everyone knows that your friends with Hagrid." Ginny said.

"That's good; they will just think that we are going to talk with him before they killed Buckbeak." Robin said.

**"We'll run for it," said Cris determinedly. "Straight into the forest, all right? We'll have to hide behind a tree or something and keep a lookout —"**

**"Okay, but we'll go around by the greenhouses!' said Hermione breathlessly. "We need to keep out of sight of Hagrid's front door, or we'll see us! We must be nearly at Hagrid's by now!" **

"That was probably the weirdest thing I ever said." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I can really see that." Padfoot said.

**Still working out what she meant, Cris set off at a sprint, Hermione behind her. They tore across the vegetable gardens to the greenhouses, paused for a moment behind them, then set off again, fast as they could, skirting around the Whomping Willow, tearing toward the shelter of the forest…**

**Safe in the shadows of the trees, Cris turned around; seconds later, Hermione arrived beside her, panting.**

**"Right," she gasped. "We need to sneak over to Hagrid's… Keep out of sight, Cris…"**

**They made their way silently through the trees, keeping to the very edge of the forest. Then, as they glimpsed the front of Hagrid's house, they heard a knock upon his door. They moved quickly behind a wide oak trunk and peered out from either side. Hagrid had appeared in his doorway, shaking and white, looking around to see who had knocked. And Cris heard her own voice.**

"It was really weird. Like I was hearing a recording." Cris said.

"Yeah, I would feel that way too." Lily said.

"It's kind of like seeing Aunt Ginny as a teenager." Lily J said.

"You do look like her," Mrs. Weasley said. Lily J and Ginny blushed and Prongs continued reading to prevent his granddaughter from anymore embarrassment for the moment.

**"It's us. We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."**

**"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered. He stood back, then shut the door quickly.**

**"This is the weirdest thing we've ever done," Cris said fervently.**

"I still want to know what else I've done that makes me change my mind about this event." Cris said.

"Sorry, can't tell you that mum." Al said.

"Darn," Cris said.

**"Let's move along a bit," Hermione whispered. "We need to get nearer to Buckbeak!"**

**They crept through the trees until they saw the nervous Hippogriff, tethered to the fence around Hagrid's pumpkin patch.**

**"Now?" Cris whispered.**

**"No!" said Hermione. "If we steal him now, those Committee people will think Hagrid set him free! We've got to wait until they've seen he's tied outside!"**

"That won't give you much time." Robin said.

"But they did it." Sirius said.

"That's incredible that they did it and they were seen as well." Remus said.

"But you don't know by who." Robin said.

"That's true," Remus said.

**"That's going to give us about sixty seconds," said Cris. This was starting to seem impossible.**

**At that moment, there was a crash of breaking china from inside Hagrid's cabin.**

**"That's Hagrid breaking the milk jug," Hermione whispered. "I'm going to find Scabbers in a moment —" **

"Just don't do anything stupid," Lily said.

"Let's just say that I'm glad that Hermione was there with me." Cris said.

**Sure enough, a few minutes later, they heard Hermione's shriek of surprise.**

**"Hermione," said Cris suddenly, "what if we — we just run in there and grab Pettigrew —"**

**"No!" said Hermione in a terrified whisper. "Don't you understand? We're breaking one of the most important wizarding laws! Nobody's supposed to change time, nobody! You heard Dumbledore, if we're seen —"**

"Thank god for Hermione." The twins said.

"I understand that you wanted to grab the rat but it would have been disastrous." Kingsley said.

**"We'd only be seen by ourselves and Hagrid!"**

"And Hagrid might kill you before you had a chance to explain." Tonks said.

"That would have been very bad." Padfoot said.

**"Cris, what do you think you'd do if you saw yourself bursting into Hagrid's house?" said Hermione.**

**"I'd — I'd think I'd gone mad," said Cris, "or I'd think there was some Dark Magic going on —"**

**"Exactly! You wouldn't understand, you might even attack yourself! Don't you see? Professor McGonagall told me what awful things have happened when wizards have meddled with time… Loads of them ended up killing their past or future selves by mistake!" **

"Yeah, don't do that," Al said.

"We want to be born." James said. People shook their heads and rolled their eyes, they were definitely the sons of the Weasley twins.

**"Okay!" said Cris. "It was just an idea, I just thought —"**

**But Hermione nudged her and pointed toward the castle. Cris moved her head a few inches to get a clear view of the distant front doors. Dumbledore, Fudge, the old Committee member, and Macnair the executioner were coming down the steps.**

**"We're about to come out!" Hermione breathed.**

**And sure enough, moments later, Hagrid's back door opened, and Cris saw herself, Ron, and Hermione walking out of it with Hagrid. It was, without a doubt, the strangest sensation of her life, standing behind the tree, and watching herself in the pumpkin patch. **

"I can't even picture it." Charlie said.

"You have to be there, it is very difficult to explain." Cris said.

**"It's Okay, Beaky, it's okay…" Hagrid said to Buckbeak. Then he turned to Cris, Ron, and Hermione. "Go on. Get goin'."**

**"Hagrid, we can't —"**

**"We'll tell them what really happened —"**

**"They can't kill him —"**

**"Go! It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"**

**Cris watched the Hermione in the pumpkin patch throw the Invisibility Cloak over her and Ron.**

**"Go quick. Don' listen…"**

**There was a knock on Hagrid's front door. The execution party had arrived. Hagrid turned, around and headed back into his cabin, leaving the back door ajar. Cris watched the grass flatten in patches all around the cabin and heard three pairs of feet retreating. She, Ron, and Hermione had gone… but the Cris and Hermione hidden in the trees could now hear what was happening inside the cabin through the back door.**

**"Where is the beast?" came the cold voice of Macnair.**

**"Out — outside," Hagrid croaked.**

**Cris pulled her head out of sight as Macnair's face appeared at Hagrid's window, staring out at Buckbeak. Then they heard Fudge.**

**"We — er — have to read you the official notice of execution, Hagrid. I'll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign it. Macnair, You're supposed to listen too, that's procedure-" **

"Good that should take some time." Gwen said.

"It did," Cris said.

**Macnair's face vanished from the window. It was now or never.**

**"Wait here," Cris whispered to Hermione. "I'll do it."**

**As Fudge's voice started again, Cris darted out from behind her tree, vaulted the fence into the pumpkin patch, and approached Buckbeak. **

"So the gymnastics comes in use." Gwen said. Cris just smiled at her friend and let her dad continue.

**"It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the Hippogriff Buckbeak, hereafter called the condemned, shall he executed on the sixth of June at sundown—"**

**Careful not to blink, Cris stared up into Buckbeak's fierce orange eyes once more and bowed. Buckbeak sank to his scaly knees and then stood up again. Cris began to fumble with the knot of rope tying Buckbeak to the fence.**

**"… sentenced to execution by beheading, to be carried out by the Committee's appointed executioner, Walden Macnair…"**

**"Come on, Buckbeak," Cris murmured, "come on, we're going to help you. Quietly… quietly…"**

**"… as witnessed below. Hagrid, you sign here…"**

**Cris threw all her weight onto the rope, but Buckbeak had dug in his front feet.**

People were biting their lips and fingernails.

"Come on Buckbeak," Ginny whispered.

**"Well, let's get this over with," said the reedy voice of the Committee member from inside Hagrid's cabin. "Hagrid, perhaps it will be better if you stay inside —"**

**"No, I — I wan' ter be with him… I don' wan' him ter be alone —"**

**Footsteps echoed from within the cabin.**

**"Buckbeak, move!" Cris hissed.**

**Cris tugged harder on the rope around Buckbeak's neck. The Hippogriff began to walk, rustling its wings irritably. They were still ten feet away from the forest, in plain view of Hagrid's back door.**

**"One moment, please, Macnair," came Dumbledore's voice. "You need to sign too." The footsteps stopped. Cris heaved on the rope. Buckbeak snapped his beak and walked a little faster.**

"Did you know what was going on?" Sirius asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Possibly," Dumbledore said with the twinkle still present in his eyes.

**Hermione's white face was sticking out from behind a tree.**

**"Cris, hurry!" she mouthed.**

**Cris could still hear Dumbledore's voice talking from within the cabin. She gave the rope another wrench. Buckbeak broke into a grudging trot. They had reached the trees…**

**"Quick! Quick!" Hermione moaned, darting out from behind her tree, seizing the rope too and adding her weight to make Buckbeak move faster. Cris looked over her shoulder; they were now blocked from sight; they couldn't see Hagrid's garden at all.**

**"Stop!" she whispered to Hermione. "They might hear us."**

**Hagrid's back door had opened with a bang. Cris, Hermione, and Buckbeak stood quite still; even the Hippogriff seemed to be listening intently. Silence… then —**

**"Where is it?" said the reedy voice of the Committee member. "Where is the beast?"**

**"It was tied here!" said the executioner furiously. "I saw it! Just here!"**

**"How extraordinary," said Dumbledore. There was a note of amusement in his voice. **

"You did know," Neville said simply which caused the headmaster to chuckle a bit more.

**"Beaky!" said Hagrid huskily.**

**There was a swishing noise, and the thud of an axe. The executioner seemed to have swung it into the fence in anger. And then came the howling, and this time they could hear Hagrid's words through his sobs.**

**"Gone! Gone! Bless his little beak, he's gone! Musta pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!"**

"So that's what you heard." Lily J said.

"Yes, it was." Cris said.

**Buckbeak started to strain against the rope, trying to get back to Hagrid. Cris and Hermione tightened their grip and dug their heels into the forest floor to stop him.**

**"Someone untied him!" the executioner was snarling. "We should search the grounds, the forest."**

**"Macnair, if Buckbeak has indeed been stolen, do you really think the thief will have led him away on foot?" said Dumbledore, still sounding amused.**

"That's true, but that is exactly what happened." Ron said with a laugh.

**"Search the skies, if you will… Hagrid, I could do with a cup of tea. Or a large brandy."**

**"O' — o' course, Professor," said Hagrid, who sounded weak with happiness. "Come in, come in…"**

**Cris and Hermione listened closely. They heard footsteps, the soft cursing of the executioner, the snap of the door, and then silence once more.**

**"Now what?" whispered Cris, looking around.**

"You wait." Robin said.

"That would have been torturous for me." Padfoot said.

"That is why it is Cris and Hermione doing this." Lily said.

**"We'll have to hide in here," said Hermione, who looked very shaken. "We need to wait until they've gone back to the castle. Then we wait until it's safe to fly Buckbeak up to Sirius's window. He won't be there for another couple of hours… Oh, this is going to be difficult…"**

"Yep, a long wait." Gwen said.

**She looked nervously over her shoulder into the depths of the forest. The sun was setting now.**

**"We're going to have to move," said Cris, thinking hard. "We've got to be able to see the Whomping Willow, or we won't know what's going on."**

"And it's going to be extremely weird for you." Bill said.

"This whole experience was weird." Hermione said.

"That's true." Charlie said.

**"Okay," said Hermione, getting a firmer grip on Buckbeak's rope. "But we've got to keep out of sight, Cris, remember…"**

**They moved around the edge of the forest, darkness falling thickly around them, until they were hidden behind a clump of trees through which they could make out the Willow.**

**"There's Ron!" said Cris suddenly.**

**A dark figure was sprinting across the lawn and its shout echoed through the still night air.**

**"Get away from him — get away — Scabbers, come here —"**

"You have no idea how much I just wanted to grab the rat." Cris said.

"I bet it took all your patience." Gwen said.

"It did as well as Hermione." Cris said.

**And then they saw two more figures materialize out of nowhere. Cris watched herself and Hermione chasing after Ron. Then she saw Ron dive.**

**"Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat —"**

**"There's Sirius!" said Cris. The great shape of the dog had bounded out from the roots of the Willow. They saw him bowl Cris over, then seize on…**

**"Looks even worse from here, doesn't it?" said Cris, watching the dog pulling Ron into the roots.**

"It did," Hermione agreed.

"You know, I don't know if you agreed at the time." Cris said.

"I don't think I did either." Hermione said.

**"Ouch — look, I just got walloped by the tree — and so did you — this is weird —"**

"Every time we were hit we rubbed the spot it hit us in." Cris said.

"I would have too." Sirius said.

**The Whomping Willow was creaking and lashing out with its lower branches; they could see themselves darting here and there, trying to reach the trunk. And then the tree froze.**

**"That was Crookshanks pressing the knot," said Hermione.**

**"And there we go…" Cris muttered. "We're in."**

**The moment they disappeared, the tree began to move again. Seconds later, they heard footsteps quite close by. Dumbledore, Macnair, Fudge, and the old Committee member were making their way up to the castle.**

"That was so close, you three were almost caught." Tonks said.

"No kidding." The trio said.

**"Right after we'd gone down into the passage!" said Hermione. "If only Dumbledore had come with us…"**

**"Macnair and Fudge would've come too," said Cris bitterly. "I bet you anything Fudge would've told Macnair to murder Sirius on the spot…"**

**They watched the four men climb the castle steps and disappear from view. For a few minutes the scene was deserted. Then —**

**"Here comes Lupin!" said Cris as they saw another figure sprinting down the stone steps and halting toward the Willow. Cris looked up at the sky. Clouds were obscuring the moon completely.**

"Moonlight doesn't matter, the moon hadn't risen yet so I safe for now." Remus said.

"It was just a myth from Muggle stories then." Cris said.

**They watched Lupin seize a broken branch from the ground and prod the knot on the trunk. The tree stopped fighting, and Lupin, too, disappeared into the gap in its roots.**

**"If he'd only grabbed the cloak," said Cris. "It's just lying there…"**

"I should have." Remus said.

"What's done is done." Robin said.

**She turned to Hermione.**

**"If I just dashed out now and grabbed it, Snape'd never be able to get it and —"**

**"Cris, we mustn't be seen!"**

**"How can you stand this?" she asked Hermione fiercely. "Just standing here and watching it happen?" She hesitated. "I'm going to grab the cloak!"**

**"Cris, no!"**

**Hermione seized the back of Cris' robes not a moment too soon. Just then, they heard a burst of song. It was Hagrid, making his way up to the castle, singing at the top of his voice, and weaving slightly as he walked. A large bottle was swinging from his hands. **

"It would have been bad if he had seen you." Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's a good thing I had Hermione with me." Cris said.

**"See?" Hermione whispered. "See what would have happened? We've got to keep out of sight! No, Buckbeak!"**

**The Hippogriff was making frantic attempts to get to Hagrid again; Cris seized his rope too, straining to hold Buckbeak back. They watched Hagrid meander tipsily up to the castle. He was gone. Buckbeak stopped fighting to get away. His head drooped sadly.**

"Poor Buckbeak," Charlie said sadly.

"Don't worry, they will be reunited." Cris said.

**Barely two minutes later, the castle doors flew open yet again, and Snape came charging out of them, running toward the Willow.**

**Cris' fists clenched as they watched Snape skid to a halt next to the tree, looking around. He grabbed the cloak and held it up.**

"Don't you dare touch it." Said the Potter's in the room.

**"Get your filthy hands off it," Cris snarled under her breath.**

**Snape seized the branch Lupin had used to freeze the tree, prodded the knot, and vanished from view as he put on the cloak.**

**"So that's it," said Hermione quietly. "We're all down there… and now we've just got to wait until we come back up again…"**

"How long did you have to wait?" Tonks asked.

"An hour or two." Cris said.

"It didn't seem that long though." Fred said.

"It was," Hermione said.

**She took the end of Buckbeak's rope and tied it securely around the nearest tree, then sat down on the dry ground, arms around her knees.**

**"Harry, there's something I don't understand… Why didn't the Dementors get Sirius? I remember them coming, and then I think I passed out… there were so many of them…"**

**Cris sat down too. She explained what she'd seen; how, as the nearest Dementor had lowered its mouth to Cris', a large silver something had come galloping across the lake and forced the Dementors to retreat.**

**Hermione's mouth was slightly open by the time Cris had finished.**

**"But what was it?"**

**"There's only one thing it could have been, to make the Dementors go," said Cris. "A real Patronus. A powerful one."**

"But who conjured it." Bill asked.

**"But who conjured it?"**

**Cris didn't say anything. She was thinking back to the person she'd seen on the other bank of the lake. She knew who she thought it had been… but how could it have been? **

"What does that mean?" James asked.

**"Didn't you see what they looked like?" said Hermione eagerly. "Was it one of the teachers?"**

**"No," said Cris. "He wasn't a teacher." **

"So whoever it was, it wasn't a teacher, it wasn't Robin, could it have been an older student?" Charlie asked.

"It wasn't an older student." Cris said.

"Then who was it?" Bill asked.

**"But it must have been a really powerful wizard, to drive all those Dementors away… If the Patronus was shining so brightly, didn't it light him up? Couldn't you see —?"**

**"Yeah, I saw him," said Cris slowly. "But… maybe I imagined it… I wasn't thinking straight… I passed out right afterward…"**

**"Who did you think it was?"**

**"I think —" Cris swallowed, knowing how strange this was going to sound. "I think it was my dad."**

"I wish it was me, but it wasn't me." Prongs said.

"Then… my brain hurts." Padfoot said.

"That's not hard to do though." Moony said.

**Cris glanced up at Hermione and saw that her mouth was fully open now. She was gazing at her with a mixture of alarm and pity.**

Sirius held Cris tighter but didn't say anything else.

**"Cris, your dad's — well — dead," she said quietly.**

"And you yell at me for tact." Ron said.

"I had no idea what to say, that was the first thing that came to mind." Hermione said.

**"I know that," said Cris quickly.**

**"You think you saw his ghost?"**

**"I don't know… no… he looked solid…"**

**"But then —"**

**"Maybe I was seeing things," said Cris. "But… from what I could see… it looked like him… I've got photos of him…"**

**Hermione was still looking at her as though worried about her sanity.**

"I was," Hermione said with a laugh.

"Oh yes, I'm definitely insane." Cris said.

**"I know it sounds crazy," said Cris flatly. She turned to look at Buckbeak, who was digging his beak into the ground, apparently searching for worms. But she wasn't really watching Buckbeak.**

**She was thinking about her father and about her father's four oldest friends… Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and Kit… Had all five of them been out on the grounds tonight? Wormtail had reappeared this evening when everyone had thought he was dead… Was it so impossible her father had done the same? So where was Robin? Cris looked around but no one else was around to see and she had no idea what type of animal she could be, possibly a fox but she wasn't sure.**

"If I was alive I would have found you." Prongs said sadly.

"If I was there I would have helped you." Robin said.

**Had she been seeing things across the take? The figure had been too far away to see distinctly… yet she had felt sure, for a moment, before she'd lost consciousness…**

**The leaves overhead rustled faintly in the breeze. The moon drifted in and out of sight behind the shifting clouds. Hermione sat with her face turned toward the Willow, waiting. **

"I don't change until it the moon was fully risen." Remus said. Everybody nodded at the silent question they were asking.

**And then, at last, after over an hour…**

**"Here we come!" Hermione whispered.**

**She and Cris got to their feet. Buckbeak raised his head. They saw Lupin, Ron, and Pettigrew clambering awkwardly out of the hole in the roots. Then came Hermione… then the unconscious Snape, drifting weirdly upward. Next came Cris and Black. They all began to walk toward the castle.**

**Cris' heart was starting to beat very fast. She glanced up at the sky. Any moment now, that cloud was going to move aside and show the moon…**

**"Cris," Hermione muttered as though she knew exactly what s was thinking, "we've got to stay put. We mustn't be seen. There's nothing we can do…"**

**"So we're just going to let Pettigrew escape all over again…" said Cris quietly.**

**"How do you expect to find a rat in the dark?" snapped Hermione. "There's nothing we can do! We came back to help Sirius; we're not supposed to be doing anything else!" **

"Though I wanted to as well." Hermione said.

"It would have done a lot of good if you could have though, however it does seem impossible." Bill said.

**"All right!"**

**The moon slid out from behind its cloud. They saw the tiny figures across the grounds stop. Then they saw movement —**

**"There goes Lupin," Hermione whispered. "He's transforming."**

**"Hermione!" said Cris suddenly. "We've got to move!"**

"Wait, why?" Ginny asked.

"They're in my path." Moony said with wide eyes.

**"We mustn't, I keep telling you —"**

**"Not to interfere! Lupin's going to run into the forest, right at us!"**

**Hermione gasped.**

**"Quick!" she moaned, dashing to untie Buckbeak. "Quick! Where are we going to go? Where are we going to hide? The Dementors will be coming any moment —"**

**"Back to Hagrid's!" Cris said. "It's empty now — come on!"**

"That's a good place to hide." Kingsley said.

**They ran as fast as they could, Buckbeak cantering along behind them. They could hear the werewolf howling behind them…**

**The cabin was in sight; Cris skidded to the door, wrenched it open, and Hermione and Buckbeak flashed past her; Cris threw herself in after them and bolted the door. Fang the boarhound barked loudly.**

**"Shh, Fang, it's us!" said Hermione, hurrying over and scratching his ears to quiet him. "That was really close!" she said to Cris.**

**"Yeah…"**

"Too close for comfort." Percy finally said. Everyone to turn look at him, they could tell that this experience was going to bring him back.

**Cris was looking out of the window. It was much harder to see what was going on from here. Buckbeak seemed very happy to find himself back inside Hagrid's house. He lay down in front of the fire, folded his wings contentedly, and seemed ready for a good nap. **

People chuckled and Prongs continued.

**"I think I'd better go outside again, you know," said Cris slowly. "I can't see what's going on — we won't know when it's time —"**

**Hermione looked up. Her expression was suspicious.**

**"I'm not going to try and interfere," said Cris quickly. "But if we don't see what's going on, how're we going to know when it's time to rescue Sirius?"**

**"Well… okay, then… I'll wait here with Buckbeak… but Cris, be careful — there's a werewolf out there — and the Dementors." **

"Please don't do something stupid, you can't do a corporeal patronus." Mrs. Weasley said white faced.

**Cris stepped outside again and edged around the cabin. She could hear yelping in the distance. That meant the Dementors were closing in on Sirius… She and Hermione would be running to him any moment…**

**Cris stared out toward the lake, her heart doing a kind of drumroll in her chest… Whoever had sent that Patronus would be appearing at any moment…**

**For a fraction of a second she stood, irresolute, in front of Hagrid's door. You must not be seen. But she didn't want to be seen. She wanted to do the seeing… She had to know…**

**And there were the Dementors. They were emerging out of the darkness from every direction, gliding around the edges of the lake… They were moving away from where Cris stood, to the opposite bank… She wouldn't have to get near them…**

"Thank god for that." George said with a pale face.

**Cris began to run. She had no thought in her head except her father… If it was him… if it really was him… she had to know, had to find out…**

"Cris," everyone said.

**The lake was coming nearer and nearer, but there was no sign of anybody. On the opposite bank, she could see tiny glimmers of silver — her own attempts at a Patronus —**

**There was a bush at the very edge of the water. Cris threw herself behind it, peering desperately through the leaves. On the opposite bank, the glimmers of silver were suddenly extinguished. A terrified excitement shot through him — any moment now —**

**"Come on!" she muttered, staring about. "Where are you? Dad, come on —"**

**But no one came. Cris raised her head to look at the circle of Dementors across the lake. One of them was lowering its hood. It was time for the rescuer to appear — but no one was coming to help this time —**

**And then it hit her — she understood. She hadn't seen her father she had seen herself — 'you look just like your father….' It had been her along. **

"Wait, what?" everyone asked.

"A paradox, they had been there the whole time." Lily said.

"But how did Dumbledore know about it?" Padfoot asked.

"He's Dumbledore, he knows almost everything." Prongs said with a shrug.

**Cris flung herself out from behind the bush and pulled out her wand.**

**"EXPECTO PATRONUM! " she yelled.**

**And out of the end of her wand burst, not a shapeless cloud of mist, but a blinding, dazzling, silver animal. She screwed up her eyes, trying to see what it was. It looked like a horse. It was galloping silently away from her, across the black surface of the lake. She saw it lower its head and charge at the swarming Dementors… Now it was galloping around and around the black shapes on the ground, and the Dementors were falling back, scattering, retreating into the darkness… They were gone. **

"That is amazing!" Tonks cried.

"A full-fledged patronus at thirteen, that is very impressive." Moody said. Cris blushed and hid in her hair and godfather's shoulder.

**The Patronus turned. It was cantering back toward Cris across the still surface of the water. It wasn't a horse. It wasn't a unicorn, either. It was a stag. It was shining brightly as the moon above… it was coming back to her…**

Prongs nearly dropped the book and looked up at his daughter.

"It's me," Prongs said with tear almost falling down his face.

"You're protecting our baby girl." Lily said crying.

"I will always protect her." Prongs said turning back to the book with a smile on his face.

**It stopped on the bank. Its hooves made no mark on the soft ground as it stared at Cris with its large, silver eyes. Slowly, it bowed its antlered head. And Cris realized…"Prongs," she whispered.**

The rest of the marauders had smiles on their faces with the older ones having tears in their eyes.

**But as her trembling fingertips stretched toward the creature, it vanished.**

**Cris stood there, hand still outstretched. Then, with a great leap of her heart, she heard hooves behind her. She whirled around and saw Hermione dashing toward her, dragging Buckbeak behind her.**

**"What did you do?" she said fiercely. "You said you were only going to keep a lookout!"**

**"I just saved all our lives…" said Cris. "Get behind here behind this bush — I'll explain."**

**Hermione listened to what had just happened with her mouth open yet again.**

**"Did anyone see you?"**

**"Yes, haven't you been listening? I saw me but I thought I was my dad! It's okay!"**

**"Cris, I can't believe it… You conjured up a Patronus that drove away all those Dementors! That's very, very advanced magic." **

"This is Cris we are talking about." Remus said.

"I know, when she puts her mind to it she can do anything." Hermione said.

**"I knew I could do it this time," said Cris, "because I'd already done it… Does that make sense?"**

"No," said most of the group.

**"I don't know — Cris, look at Snape!"**

**Together they peered around the bush at the other bank. Snape had regained consciousness. He was conjuring stretchers and lifting the limp forms of Cris, Hermione, and Black onto them. A fourth stretcher, no doubt bearing Ron, was already floating at his side. Then, wand held out in front of him, he moved them away toward the castle.**

**"Right, it's nearly time," said Hermione tensely, looking at her watch. "We've got about forty-five minutes until Dumbledore locks the door to the hospital wing. We've got to rescue Sirius and get back into the ward before anybody realizes we're missing…" **

"So in other words, don't be late." Neville said.

"Yeah," Cris and Hermione said.

**They waited, watching the moving clouds reflected in the lake, while the bush next to them whispered in the breeze. Buckbeak, bored, was ferreting for worms again.**

**"Do you reckon he's up there yet?" said Cris, checking her watch. She looked up at the castle and began counting the windows to the right of the West Tower.**

**"Look!" Hermione whispered. "Who's that? Someone's coming back out of the castle!"**

**Cris stared through the darkness. The man was hurrying across the grounds, toward one of the entrances. Something shiny glinted in his belt.**

**"Macnair!" said Cris. "The executioner! He's gone to get the Dementors! This is it, Hermione —"**

**Hermione put her hands on Buckbeak's back and Cris gave her a leg up. Then she placed her foot on one of the lower branches of the bush and climbed up in front of her. She pulled Buckbeak's rope back over his neck and tied it to the other side of his collar like reins. **

"You're going to be flying on him again." Charlie said with a smile.

"Yeah," Cris said with a smile while Hermione grimaced.

**"Ready?" she whispered to Hermione. "You'd better hold on to me —"**

**She nudged Buckbeak's sides with her heels.**

**Buckbeak soared straight into the dark air. Cris gripped his flanks with her knees, feeling the great wings rising powerfully beneath them. Hermione was holding Cris very tight around the waist; she could hear her muttering, "Oh, no — I don't like this oh, I really don't like this —"**

"I prefer my feet on the ground." Hermione said.

"I don't blame you." Neville said with an understanding smile.

**Cris urged Buckbeak forward. They were gliding quietly toward the upper floors of the castle… Cris pulled hard on the left-hand side of the rope, and Buckbeak turned. Cris was trying to count the windows flashing past —**

**"Whoa!" she said, pulling backward as hard as she could.**

**Buckbeak slowed down and they found themselves at a stop, unless you counted the fact that they kept rising up and down several feet as the Hippogriff beat his wings to remain airborne.**

"I don't think that counts." George said.

**"He's there!" Cris said, spotting Sirius as they rose up beside the window. She reached out, and as Buckbeak's wings fell, was able to tap sharply on the glass.**

**Black looked up. Cris saw his jaw drop. **

"Now that I can't imagine." Prongs said.

"It was very surprising to me." Sirius said.

"Of course you thought that they would be in the hospital wing." Robin said.

**He leapt from his chair, hurried to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked.**

**"Stand back!" Hermione called to him, and she took out her wand, still gripping the back of Cris' robes with her left hand.**

**"Alohomora!"**

"Is that really all it took?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"Hmmm," Kingsley and Tonks muttered.

**The window sprang open.**

**"How — how —?" said Black weakly, staring at the Hippogriff.**

"I would have loved to see your face." Keiran and Remus said.

"It was pretty amazing." Cris said with a laugh. Sirius smirked and started to tickle her. He soon stopped and let Prongs continue reading again.

**"Get on — there's not much time," said Cris, gripping Buckbeak firmly on either side of his sleek neck to hold her steady. "You've got to get out of here — the Dementors are coming — Macnair's gone to get them."**

**Black placed a hand on either side of the window frame and heaved his head and shoulders out of it. It was very lucky he was so thin. In seconds, he had managed to fling one leg over Buckbeak's back and pull himself onto the Hippogriff behind Hermione.**

**"Okay, Buckbeak, up!" said Cris, shaking the rope. "Up to the tower — come on."**

**The Hippogriff gave one sweep of its mighty wings and they were soaring upward again, high as the top of the West Tower. Buckbeak landed with a clatter on the battlements, and Cris and Hermione slid off her at once.**

"I was so glad to get off of him." Hermione said.

"I could tell," Cris and Sirius said with a smile.

**"Sirius, you'd better go, quick," Cris panted. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you're gone."**

**Buckbeak pawed the ground, tossing his sharp head.**

**"What happened to the other boy? Ron?" croaked Sirius.**

"Nice to know that you cared." Ron said.

"Of course, I felt that it was my fault." Sirius said.

"**He's going to be okay. He's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick — go —"**

**But Black was still staring down at Cris.**

"**How can I ever thank —"**

"**GO!" Cris and Hermione shouted together.**

"Trying to get rid of me?" Sirius asked cheekily.

"I was worried that we didn't have enough time." Cris said.

"That would have been really bad." Remus said.

**Black wheeled Buckbeak around, facing the open sky.**

"**We'll see each other again," he said. "You are — truly your father's daughter, Cris…"**

"That you are," Prongs said with a smile. Cris smiled back a feeling of being loved flowing through her.

**He squeezed Buckbeak's sides with his heels. Cris and Hermione jumped back as the enormous wings rose once more… The Hippogriff took off into the air… He and his rider became smaller and smaller as Cris gazed after them… then a cloud drifted across the moon… They were gone.**

"Where did you go?" Prongs asked passing the book to Lily.

"I traveled for a bit," Sirius said.

"It sounded like you had fun." Cris said.

"I did," Sirius said with a smile over at Robin. Robin blushed brightly.

"Alright, this is the last chapter; can I finish it tonight please?" Lily asked. The group nodded and Lily started the last chapter.


	66. Chapter 22: Owl Post Again

"**Chapter 22: Owl Post Again," **Lily read.

"What? More mail, okay then." Keiran said.

"I hope it's good news." Padfoot said.

"Maybe," the trio said.

**"****Cris!"**

**Hermione was tugging at her sleeve, staring at her watch. "We've got exactly ten minutes to get back down to the hospital wing without anybody seeing us — before Dumbledore locks the door —"**

**"****Okay," said Cris, wrenching her gaze from the sky, "let's go…"**

**They slipped through the doorway behind them and down a tightly spiraling stone staircase. As they reached the bottom of it, they heard voices. They flattened themselves against the wall and listened. It sounded like Fudge and Snape. They were walking quickly along the corridor at the foot of the staircase.**

**"… ****only hope Dumbledore's not going to make difficulties," Snape was saying. "The Kiss will be performed immediately?" **

"No it won't." Sirius said in a sing song voice. This caused a lot of people to chuckle.

**"****As soon as Macnair returns with the Dementors. This whole Black affair has been highly embarrassing. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to informing the Daily Prophet that we've got him at last… I daresay they'll want to interview you, Snape… and once young Cris' back in her right mind, I expect she'll want to tell the Prophet exactly how you saved her…" **

"You didn't save her, you were just milking it." Robin snapped the hormones coursing through her not helping matters any.

"He did get them to the hospital wing though." Tonks said.

"That is the only good thing that he has done." Ginny said simply.

**Cris clenched her teeth. She caught a glimpse of Snape's smirk as he and Fudge passed Cris and Hermione's hiding place. Their footsteps died away. Cris and Hermione waited a few moments to make sure they'd really gone, then started to run in the opposite direction. Down one staircase, then another, along a new corridor — then they heard a cackling ahead. **

"Damnit Peeves, he has horrible timing." Moony said.

"That he does." Prongs agreed.

**"****Peeves!" Cris muttered, grabbing Hermione's wrist. "In here!"**

**They tore into a deserted classroom to their left just in time. Peeves seemed to be bouncing along the corridor in boisterous good spirits, laughing his head off.**

**"****Oh, he's horrible," whispered Hermione, her ear to the door. "I bet he's all excited because the Dementors are going to finish off Sirius…" She checked her watch. **

**"****Three minutes, Cris!"**

"You're cutting it close there." Bill said.

"We know; if it wasn't for Peeves than it would have been okay." Cris said.

**They waited until Peeves' gloating voice had faded into the distance, then slid back out of the room and broke into a run again.**

**"****Hermione — what'll happen — if we don't get back inside before Dumbledore locks the door?" Cris panted.**

**"****I don't want to think about it!" Hermione moaned, checking her watch again. "One minute!" **

"It would have been bad." Remus said. This caused Mrs. Weasley to bit her lip and Lily was worried and continued reading.

**They had reached the end of the corridor with the hospital wing entrance. "Okay — I can hear Dumbledore," said Hermione tensely. "Come on, Cris!"**

**They crept along the corridor. The door opened. Dumbledore's back appeared.**

**"****I am going to lock you in," they heard him saying. "it is five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."**

"Good, you're on time." Charlie said with a sigh of relief.

**Dumbledore backed out of the room, closed the door, and took out his wand to magically lock it. Panicking, Cris and Hermione ran forward. Dumbledore looked up, and a wide smile appeared under the long silver mustache. "Well?" he said quietly.**

**"****We did it!" said Cris breathlessly. "Sirius has gone, on Buckbeak…"**

**Dumbledore beamed at them.**

"I was very proud of you." Dumbledore said. Cris and Hermione smiled and Lily continued reading.

**"****Well done. I think —" He listened intently for any sound within the hospital wing. "Yes, I think you've gone too — get inside — I'll lock you in —"**

**Cris and Hermione slipped back inside the dormitory. It was empty except for Ron, who was still lying motionless in the end bed. As the lock clicked behind them, Cris and Hermione crept back to their own beds, Hermione tucking the Time-Turner back under her robes. A moment later, Madam Pomfrey came striding back out of her office.**

**"****Did I hear the headmaster leaving? Am I allowed to look after my patients now?" **

"And she doesn't suspect a thing." Charlie said.

"This is hilarious." Padfoot said with a laugh.

**She was in a very bad mood. Cris and Hermione thought it best to accept their chocolate quietly. **

"Good idea, you don't want to be on the bad side of Pomfrey." Prongs said.

"We know," the trio and the future kids said.

**Madam Pomfrey stood over them, making sure they ate it. But Cris could hardly swallow. She and Hermione were waiting, listening, their nerves jangling… And then, as they both took a fourth piece of chocolate from Madam Pomfrey, they heard a distant roar of fury echoing from somewhere above them…**

"Really Severus, are you trying to wake up the whole school?" Tonks asked with slight humor in her voice. Snape didn't say anything but the future kids laughed at it.

**"****What was that?" said Madam Pomfrey in alarm.**

**Now they could hear angry voices, growing louder and louder. Madam Pomfrey was staring at the door.**

**"****Really — they'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing?"**

**Cris was trying to hear what the voices were saying. They were drawing nearer —**

**"****He must have Disapparated, Severus. **

"Man the minister is an idiot." Moony said.

"I know, I don't even know how he got elected in the first place." Bill said.

**We should have left somebody in the room with him. When this gets out —"**

**"HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE!" Snape roared, now very close at hand. "YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS — HAS — SOMETHING — TO — DO — WITH — POTTER!"**

"You can't prove it." Robin said with a smile.

"Now I can." Snape said.

"Well they won't believe you, they think I'm a nutcase, or have you forgotten?" Cris asked.

"I'm highly aware of it Potter," Snape sneered. Cris just glared right back at him which made him want to recoil but didn't, the glare reminded him so much of Lily.

**"****Severus — be reasonable — Cris has been locked up —"**

"That's what you think." Ginny said with a smile.

**BAM.**

**The door of the hospital wing burst open.**

**Fudge, Snape, and Dumbledore came striding into the ward. Dumbledore alone looked calm. Indeed, he looked as though he was quite enjoying himself.**

"Indeed I was." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

**Fudge appeared angry. But Snape was beside himself.**

**"****OUT WITH IT, POTTER!" he bellowed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"**

**"****Professor Snape!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "Control yourself!"**

"Or I will kick you out!" Ginny cried in a voice that sounded like Madame Pomfrey. Everyone jumped and when they noticed Ginny laughing they started to laugh as well.

"God Gin, don't do that." Charlie said through his laughs. Ginny just smiled but didn't say anything else.

**"****See here, Snape, be reasonable," said Fudge. "This door's been locked, we just saw —"**

**"****THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" Snape howled,**

"Wow, I don't think I have ever seen Snape this unhinged." Bill said with a smirk.

"I do the impossible." Cris said with a smile.

**pointing at Cris and Hermione. His face was twisted; spit was flying from his mouth.**

**"****Calm down, man!" Fudge barked. "You're talking nonsense!"**

**"****YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER!" shrieked Snape. "SHE DID IT, I KNOW SHE DID IT —"**

"Take a chill pill man," Teddy said. This caused the group to laugh besides the teachers.

"Man Moony, I love your son." Padfoot said through his laughs.

"Sorry, Uncle Padfoot, but I don't swing that way." Teddy said. This caused them to laugh even harder. It took them about ten minutes to calm down and Lily started reading again.

**"****That will do, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly. "Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Madam Pomfrey, have these students left their beds?"**

**"****Of course not!" said Madam Pomfrey, bristling. "I would have heard them!"**

"And now they have a very convincing alibi." Sirius said.

"Yes, yes they do." Remus said with a smile.

**"****Well, there you have it, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "Unless you are suggesting that Cris and Hermione are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further."**

Snape turned to glare at the headmaster; it was his fault that the brat got away with everything.

**Snape stood there, seething, staring from Fudge, who looked thoroughly shocked at his behavior, to Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling behind his glasses. Snape whirled about, robes swishing behind him, and stormed out of the ward.**

**"****Fellow seems quite unbalanced," said Fudge, staring after him. "I'd watch out for him if I were you, Dumbledore."**

**"****Oh, he's not unbalanced," said Dumbledore quietly. "He's just suffered a severe disappointment."**

"That's an understatement of the century." Bill said.

"No kidding," Prongs said.

**"****He's not the only one!" puffed Fudge. "The Daily Prophet's going to have a field day! We had Black cornered and he slipped through our fingers yet again! All it needs now is for the story of that Hippogriff's escape to get out, and I'll be a laughingstock! Well… I'd better go and notify the Ministry…"**

**"****And the Dementors?" said Dumbledore. "They'll be removed from the school, I trust?"**

**"****Oh yes, they'll have to go," said Fudge, running his fingers distractedly through his hair. "Never dreamed they'd attempt to administer the Kiss on an innocent girl… Completely out of control… no, I'll have them packed off back to Azkaban tonight… Perhaps we should think about dragons at the school entrance…"**

"That would be awesome!" Charlie exclaimed.

"No it wouldn't be." Mrs. Weasley screeched.

**"****Hagrid would like that," said Dumbledore, smiling at Cris and Hermione. **

"Of course he would." Padfoot said with a fond smile.

"I don't want my daughter around anymore dragons though." Lily said.

"I'm sure she won't be," Prongs said, though they missed the looks from everyone else in the room.

**As he and Fudge left the dormitory, Madam Pomfrey hurried to the door and locked it again. Muttering angrily to herself, she headed back to her office.**

**There was a low moan from the other end of the ward. Ron had woken up. They could see him sitting up, rubbing his head, looking around.**

**"What — what happened?" he groaned. "Cris? Why are we in here? Where's Sirius? Where's Lupin? What's going on?"**

"Well I was confused," Ron said.

"It would be easy to get confused." Gwen said.

**Cris and Hermione looked at each other.**

**"You explain," said Cris, helping herself to some more chocolate. **

"Thanks for that by the way." Hermione said.

"You welcome Mia," Cris said with a sweet smile.

**When Cris, Ron, and Hermione left the hospital wing at noon the next day, it was to find an almost deserted castle. The sweltering, heat and the end of the exams meant that everyone was taking full advantage of another Hogsmeade visit. Neither Ron nor Hermione felt like going, however, so they and Cris wandered onto the grounds, still talking about the extraordinary events of the previous night and wondering where Sirius and Buckbeak were now. Sitting near the lake, watching the giant squid waving its tentacles lazily above the water, Cris lost the thread of the conversation as she looked across to the opposite bank. The stag had galloped toward her from there just last night…**

**A shadow fell across them and they looked up to see a very bleary-eyed Hagrid, mopping his sweaty face with one of his tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs and beaming down at them.**

**"Know I shouldn' feel happy, after wha' happened las' night," he said. "I mean, Black escapin' again, an, everythin' — but guess what?"**

**"What?" they said, pretending to look curious. **

"Did it work?" Prongs asked.

"I think it did because he didn't question it." Cris said.

**"Beaky! He escaped! He's free! Bin celebratin' all night!"**

"Hagrid, that's just like him." Charlie said with a smile.

**"That's wonderful!" said Hermione, giving Ron a reproving look because he looked as though he was close to laughing.**

"I was," Ron said with a laugh.

"You seem to know them pretty well." Lily said.

"I like to think so." Hermione said.

**"Yeah… can't've tied him up properly," said Hagrid, gazing happily out over the grounds. "I was worried this mornin', mind… thought he mighta met Professor Lupin on the grounds, but Lupin says he never ate anythin' las' night…"**

"Good, I would have felt bad for Buckbeak." Teddy said.

"You've been spending too much time with Uncle Charlie." James said.

"No he hasn't," Lily J said glaring at her twin. They glared at each other until Lily decided to continue reading to prevent the two siblings from fighting.

**"What?" said Cris quickly.**

**"Blimey, haven' yeh heard?" said Hagrid, his smile fading a little. He lowered his voice, even though there was nobody in sight. "Er — Snape told all the Slytherins this mornin'… Thought everyone'd know by now… Professor Lupin's a werewolf, see. An' he was loose on the grounds las' night… He's packin' now, o' course."**

**"He's packing?" said Cris, alarmed. "Why?"**

"Because I doubted anyone would want me around, besides I almost killed you three." Remus said sadly. This statement earned him a slap from Robin.

"Stop saying that about yourself, that wasn't your fault." Robin said. Remus just nodded and Lily continued reading.

**"Leavin', isn' he?" said Hagrid, looking surprised that Cris had to ask. "Resigned firs' thing this mornin'. Says he can't risk it happenin again."**

"At least you gotten off the best of the two teachers before you." Padfoot said.

"That is certainly true." Remus said with a smile.

**Cris scrambled to her feet.**

**"I'm going to see him," she said to Ron and Hermione.**

**"But if he's resigned —"**

**" — doesn't sound like there's anything we can do —"**

**"I don't care. I still want to see him. I'll meet you back here."**

**Lupin's office door was open. He had already packed most of his things. The Grindylow's empty tank stood next to his battered old suitcase, which was open and nearly full. Lupin was bending over something on his desk and looked up only when Cris knocked on the door.**

**"I saw you coming," said Lupin, smiling. He pointed to the parchment he had been poring over. It was the Marauder's Map.**

"Does he give it back?" Prongs asked.

"Of course he does," Padfoot said.

**"I just saw Hagrid," said Cris. "And he said you'd resigned. It's not true, is it?"**

**"I'm afraid it is," said Lupin. He started opening his desk drawers and taking out the contents.**

**"Why?" said Cris. "The Ministry of Magic don't think you were helping Sirius, do they?"**

**Lupin crossed to the door and closed it behind Cris. **

**"No. Professor Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge that I was trying to save your lives." He sighed. "That was the final straw for Severus. I think the loss of the Order of Merlin hit him hard. So he — er — accidentally let slip that I am a werewolf this morning at breakfast."**

"Accidently? Yeah right, I think he was more than happy to tell everyone." Sirius said.

"Yeah, more than likely." Robin said glaring at the potion's master.

**"You're not leaving just because of that!" said Cris.**

**Lupin smiled wryly.**

**"This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents… They will not want a werewolf teaching their children, Cris. **

"That's not fair, you're a capable teacher, they should be happy that their kids learned a lot instead of judging someone for what they are." Gwen said.

"Thank you Gwen but wizards, especially most pure-blood families, don't care about how I teach, they just don't want their children being taught by a monster." Remus said.

"But what happened the night before was an accident." Gwen said.

"I know that, Cris, Hermione, Ron and the headmaster knows that but that won't matter to the parents." Remus said. He then motioned for Lily to continue reading.

**And after last night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you… That must never happen again."**

**"You're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had!" said Cris. "Don't go!"**

**Lupin shook his head and didn't speak. He carried on emptying his drawers. Then, while Cris was trying to think of a good argument to make him stay, Lupin said, "From what the headmaster told me this morning, you saved a lot of lives last night, Cris. If I'm proud of anything I've done this year, it's how much you've learned… Tell me about your Patronus."**

**"How d'you know about that?" said Cris, distracted.**

"It's Remus, he knows everything." Prongs said with a smirk.

**"What else could have driven the Dementors back?"**

**Cris told Lupin what had happened. When she'd finished, Lupin was smiling again.**

**"Yes, your father was always a stag when he transformed," he said. "You guessed right… that's why we called him Prongs."**

Just then Prongs transformed and back again. Cris smiled and Lily continued reading.

**Lupin threw his last few books into his case, closed the desk drawers, and turned to look at Cris.**

**"Here — I brought this from the Shrieking Shack last night," he said, handing Cris back the Invisibility Cloak. "And…" He hesitated, then held out the Marauder's Map too. "I am no longer your teacher, so I don't feel guilty about giving you back this as well. It's no use to me, and I daresay you, Ron, and Hermione will find uses for it. And promise me this, try your hardest in your classes Cris, I noticed how smart you were especially after you figured out everything so early on in the year." **

"Good you did tell her." Prongs said.

"What else could I have done?" Remus asked.

"True," Prongs said.

**Cris blushed and grinned shyly and took the map.**

**"You told me Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and Kit would've wanted to lure me out of school… you said they'd have thought it was funny." **

"Well yeah, but I just wanted to protect you as well." Remus said.

"And you did," Cris said with a smile.

**"And so we would have," said Lupin, now reaching down to close his case. "I have no hesitation in saying that James would have been highly disappointed if his daughter had never found any of the secret passages out of the castle." **

"So true," Prongs said with a smile.

"There's no changing you is there?" Lily asked.

"No probably not," Prongs said with a smile and kissed her cheek.

**There was a knock on the door. Cris hastily stuffed the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak into her pocket.**

**It was Professor Dumbledore. He didn't look surprised to see Cris there.**

"No, I daresay after last night I knew that you probably wanted to change his mind." Dumbledore said.

"I tried." Cris said with a sigh.

**"Your carriage is at the gates, Remus," he said.**

**"Thank You, Headmaster."**

**Lupin picked up his old suitcase and the empty Grindylow tank.**

**"Well — good-bye, Cris," he said, smiling. "It has been a real pleasure teaching you. I feel sure we'll meet again sometime. Headmaster, there is no need to see me to the gates, I can manage…" **

"And I do," Cris said with a smile towards her honorary uncle.

"Good, now the three of you need to teach her some pranks." Prongs said.

"Don't worry about that, we will." The twins said with a smile. Prongs nodded and smiled.

**Cris had the impression that Lupin wanted to leave as quickly as possible.**

**"Good-bye, then, Remus," said Dumbledore soberly.**

"We didn't want you to leave; you were the first capable teacher I find in a while for that post." Dumbledore said.

**Lupin shifted the Grindylow tank slightly so that he and Dumbledore could shake hands. Then, with a final nod to Cris and a swift smile, Lupin left the office.**

**Cris sat down in his vacated chair, staring glumly at the floor. She heard the door close and looked up. Dumbledore was still there.**

**"Why so miserable, Cris?" he said quietly. "You should be very proud of yourself after last night."**

**"It didn't make any difference," said Cris bitterly. "Pettigrew got away."**

**"Didn't make any difference?" said Dumbledore quietly, "it made all the difference in the world, Cris. You helped uncover the truth. You saved an innocent man from a terrible fate." **

"What you and Hermione did was very brave." Charlie said. Cris and Hermione blushed and Lily continued reading.

**Terrible. Something stirred in Cris' memory. Greater and more terrible than ever before… Professor Trelawney's prediction!**

"Yes, tell him about it." Robin said.

**"Professor Dumbledore — yesterday, when I was having my Divination exam, Professor Trelawney went very — very strange."**

**"Indeed?" said Dumbledore. "Er — stranger than usual, you mean?"**

"She is a bit strange," Victoire said.

**"Yes… her voice went all deep and her eyes rolled and she said… she said Voldemort's servant was going to set out to return to him before midnight… She said the servant would help him come back to power." Cris stared up at Dumbledore. "And then she sort of became normal again, and she couldn't remember anything she'd said. Was it — was she making a real prediction?"**

**Dumbledore looked mildly impressed.**

"That doesn't happen often." Sirius said.

"It does with the trio." Neville said.

**"Do you know, Cris, I think she might have been." he said thoughtfully. "Who'd have thought it? That brings her total of real predictions up to two. I should offer her a pay raise…" **

"Two, what was the first one?" Padfoot asked. Sirius, Remus and Robin looked down sadly as well as Dumbledore.

"I'm sure the books will tell you." Dumbledore said.

"I sure hope so," Cris whispered.

**"But —" Cris looked at him, aghast. How could Dumbledore take this so calmly?**

**"But — I stopped Sirius and Professor Lupin from killing Pettigrew! That makes it my fault if Voldemort comes back!" **

"No it's not, stopping someone from becoming killers is very good accomplishment, by means is no fault of yours that Voldemort came back this past year." Robin said. Cris nodded but didn't say anything else since her eyes were closed and was trying to block out the images.

**"It does not," said Dumbledore quietly. "Hasn't your experience with the Time-Turner taught you anything, Cris? The consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed… Professor Trelawney, bless her, is living proof of that… You did a very noble thing, in saving Pettigrew's life."**

"How was it noble?" Ron asked.

"It means that he owes her a life debt, which could come in handy at some point." Remus said.

**Cris looked down at that, still not sure if she did the right thing.**

**"But if he helps Voldemort back to power…"**

**"Pettigrew owes his life to you. You have sent Voldemort a deputy who is in your debt… When one wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them… and I'm much mistaken if Voldemort wants his servant in the debt of Cristal Potter."**

"You said basically the same thing as Dumbledore Moony!" Sirius exclaimed with a smile on his face.

**"I don't want a connection with Pettigrew!" said Cris. "He betrayed my parents!"**

**"This is magic at its deepest, its most impenetrable, Cris. But trust me… the time may come when you will be very glad you saved Pettigrew's life."**

Everyone except Dumbledore missed the looks on the future kids' faces.

**Cris couldn't imagine when that would be. Dumbledore looked as though he knew what Cris was thinking.**

**"I knew your father very well, both at Hogwarts and later, Cris," he said gently. "He would have saved Pettigrew too, I am sure of it."**

"I would have, but it doesn't mean I would forgive him." Prongs said. Cris smiled at her dad and let her mum continue reading.

**Cris looked up at him. Dumbledore wouldn't laugh — he could tell Dumbledore…**

**"I thought it was my dad who'd conjured my Patronus. I mean, when I saw myself across the lake… I thought I was seeing him."**

**"An easy mistake to make," said Dumbledore softly. "I expect you'll tire of hearing it, but you do look extraordinarily like James. Except for the eyes… you have your mother's eyes."**

**Cris shook her head.**

**"It was stupid, thinking it was him," she muttered. "I mean, I knew he was dead. And there are major differences as well with me being a girl and all."**

This caused a lot of people to chuckle a little bit.

**"You think the dead we loved ever truly leave us? You think that we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble? Your father is alive in you, Cris, and shows himself most plainly when you have need of him. How else could you produce that particular Patronus? Prongs rode again last night."**

"That he did," Sirius whispered into Cris' ear.

**It took a moment for Cris to realize what Dumbledore had said.**

**"Last night Sirius told me all about how they became Animagi," said Dumbledore, smiling. "An extraordinary achievement — not least, keeping it quiet from me. **

"You never figured it out?" Padfoot asked.

"Not until you told," Dumbledore said with a smile.

**And then I remembered the most unusual form your Patronus took, when it charged Mr. Malfoy down at your Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. You know, Cris, in a way, you did see your father last night… You found him inside yourself."**

**And Dumbledore left the office, leaving Cris to her very confused thoughts.**

"I'm sure it was very confusing." Remus said with a smile.

**Nobody at Hogwarts now knew the truth of what had happened the night that Sirius, Buckbeak, and Pettigrew had vanished except Cris, Ron, Hermione, and Professor Dumbledore. As the end of term approached, Cris heard many different theories about what had really happened, but none of them came close to the truth. **

"They were pretty amusing." Ron said.

"I tried so hard not to tell the truth." Cris said.

"We could tell; you kept biting your tongue." Hermione said.

"You know, you're not supposed to do that right?" Gwen asked. Cris smiled and nodded.

**Malfoy was furious about Buckbeak. He was convinced that Hagrid had found a way of smuggling the Hippogriff to safety, and seemed outraged that he and his father had been outwitted by a gamekeeper. **

**Percy Weasley, meanwhile, had much to say on the subject of Sirius's escape.**

**"If I manage to get into the Ministry, I'll have a lot of proposals to make about Magical Law Enforcement!" he told the only person who would listen — his girlfriend, Penelope.**

Many people shook their heads.

**Though the weather was perfect, though the atmosphere was so cheerful, though she knew they had achieved the near impossible in helping Sirius to freedom, Cris had never approached the end of a school year in worse spirits.**

**She certainly wasn't the only one who was sorry to see Professor Lupin go. The whole of Cris' Defense Against the Dark Arts class was miserable about his resignation.**

**"Wonder what they'll give us next year?" said Seamus Finnigan gloomily.**

**"Maybe a vampire," suggested Dean Thomas hopefully. **

"You don't, do you?" Lily asked worried very slightly.

"Nope," Cris said popping the 'p'.

**It wasn't only Professor Lupin's departure that was weighing on Cris' mind. She couldn't help thinking a lot about Professor Trelawney's prediction. She kept wondering where Pettigrew was now, whether he had sought sanctuary with Voldemort yet. But the thing that was lowering Cris' spirits most of all was the prospect of returning to the Dursley's. For maybe half an hour, a glorious half hour, she had believed she would be living with Sirius from now on… her parents' best friend… It would have been the next best thing to having her own father back. And while no news of Sirius was definitely good news, because it meant he had successfully gone into hiding, Cris couldn't help feeling miserable when she thought of the home she might have had, and the fact that it was now impossible. **

"Now it's not." Sirius said with a smile and a hug.

**The exam results came out on the last day of term. Cris, Ron, and Hermione had passed every subject.**

"You even passed Divination?" Prongs asked.

"Well the prediction I made up came true." Cris said.

"It did, didn't it." Ginny said with a smile.

**Cris was amazed that she had got through Potions. She had a shrewd suspicion that Dumbledore might have stepped in to stop Snape failing her on purpose. Snape's behavior toward Cris over the past week had been quite alarming. Cris wouldn't have thought it possible that Snape's dislike for her could increase, but it certainly had. A muscle twitched unpleasantly at the corner of Snape's thin mouth every time he looked at Cris, and he was constantly flexing his fingers, as though itching to place them around Cris' throat.**

"Don't you dare touch her." Prongs snarled at the potion's master.

**Percy had got his top-grade N.E.W.T.s; Fred and George had scraped a handful of O.W.L.s each.**

"Why?" Lily asked.

"You'll find out Lily, it was pretty ingenious." Remus said.

"How do you know?" George asked.

"Cris told me," Remus said.

"Oh," Fred said.

**Gryffindor House, meanwhile, largely thanks to their spectacular performance in the Quidditch Cup, had won the House championship for the third year running.**

The Gryffindor's in the room cheered very loudly, once they had calmed down Lily continued reading.

**This meant that the end of term feast took place amid decorations of scarlet and gold, and that the Gryffindor table was the noisiest of the lot, as everybody celebrated. Even Cris managed to forget about the journey back to the Dursley's the next day as she ate, drank, talked, and laughed with the rest.**

**As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station the next morning, Hermione gave Cris and Ron some surprising news.**

**"I went to see Professor McGonagall this morning, just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Muggle Studies."**

**"But you passed your exam with three hundred and twenty percent!" said Ron.**

"That's a really high score," Moony said.

"I had to drop a few classes; I didn't want to be as over worked the next year as I was that year." Hermione said.

"Good," Prongs said.

**"I know," sighed Hermione, "but I can't stand another year like this one. That Time-Turner, it was driving me mad. I've handed it in. Without Muggle Studies and Divination, I'll be able to have a normal schedule again."**

"Yeah!" Tonks exclaimed.

**"I still can't believe you didn't tell us about it," said Ron grumpily. "We're supposed to be your friends."**

**"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," said Hermione severely. She looked around at Cris, who was watching Hogwarts disappear from view behind a mountain. Two whole months before he'd see it again…**

**"Oh, cheer up, Cris!" said Hermione sadly.**

**"I'm okay," said Cris quickly. "Just thinking about the holidays."**

**"Yeah, I've been thinking about them too," said Ron. "Cris, you've got to come and stay with us. I'll fix it up with Mum and Dad, then I'll call you. I know how to use a fellytone now —" **

"You really need to take Muggle Studies, mate." Cris said with a smile.

"But that's what I have the two of you for." Ron said. Two pillows were then hitting his head. Nobody said anything, just laughed.

**"A telephone, Ron," said Hermione. "Honestly, you should take Muggle Studies next year…"**

**Ron ignored her.**

**"It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer! **

"Whoo hoo!" cried all the Quidditch fans.

**How about it, Cris? Come and stay, and we'll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work." **

"Did you go?" Prongs asked jumping up and done in his seat.

"Maybe," Cris said with a smile.

**This proposal had the effect of cheering Cris up a great deal.**

**"Yeah… I bet the Dursleys'd be pleased to let me come… especially after what I did to Aunt Marge…" **

"That didn't beat you for that did they?" Lily asked worried.

"No, I have leverage now." Cris said with a smile.

"And would that leverage by any chance be your escaped criminal of a godfather?" Prongs asked with a smile.

"Maybe," Cris said with the same exact smile.

**Feeling considerably more cheerful, Cris joined Ron and Hermione in several games of Exploding Snap, and when the witch with the tea cart arrived, she bought herself a very large lunch, though nothing with chocolate in it.**

"Why not?" both Remus', Teddy and Al asked.

"I got tired of chocolate that year, I love it though." Cris said.

"No one can get tired of chocolate." Remus said.

**But it was late in the afternoon before the thing that made her truly happy turned up…**

**"Cris," said Hermione suddenly, peering over her shoulder. "What's that thing outside your window?"**

**Cris turned to look outside. Something very small and gray was bobbing in and out of sight beyond the glass. She stood up for a better look and saw that it was a tiny owl, carrying a letter that was much too big for it. The owl was so small, in fact, that it kept tumbling over in the air, buffeted this way and that in the train's slipstream.**

"That's a small owl." Padfoot said missing the grin from his older counterpart.

**Cris quickly pulled down the window, stretched out her arm, and caught it. It felt like a very fluffy Snitch. she brought it carefully inside.**

**The owl dropped its letter onto Cris' seat and began zooming around their compartment, apparently very pleased with itself for accomplishing its task. Hedwig clicked her beak with a sort of dignified disapproval. Crookshanks sat up in his seat, following the owl with his great yellow eyes. Ron, noticing this, snatched the owl safely out of harm's way.**

**Cris picked up the letter. It was addressed to her. She ripped open the letter, and shouted, "It's from Sirius!" **

"Yah!" cried the marauders from the past.

**"What?" said Ron and Hermione excitedly. "Read it aloud!"**

_**Dear Cris,**_

_**I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post. **_

"Nope," Cris said.

_**Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job.**_

_**I believe the Dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted.**_

"I didn't know that they had removed the Dementor's." Sirius said.

"Though that is a smart plan, just be careful." Moony said.

"You know me," Sirius said.

"Exactly why I said be careful." Moony said with a smile.

_**There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt —**_

Prongs jumped over to Sirius and hugged both him and his daughter chanting thank you. When he let go Cris was clutching her ribs and taking deep breaths.

"Remind me to never get sandwiched by my dad and Sirius again." Cris said. Everyone chuckled and Lily continued reading.

**"Ha!" said Hermione triumphantly. "See! I told you it was from him!"**

**"Yes, but he hadn't jinxed it, had he?" said Ron. "Ouch!" The tiny owl now hooting happily in his hand, had nibbled one of his fingers in what it seemed to think was an affectionate way.**

"Aw, the owl likes you." Gwen said.

– _**Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather.**_

_**I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you.**_

"Yeah, just a little." Cris said.

"I know and I'm sorry pup." Sirius said.

_**I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable.**_

_**If ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me.**_

_**I'll write again soon.**_

_**Sirius**_

**Cris looked eagerly inside the envelope. There was another piece of parchment in there. She read it through quickly and felt suddenly as warm and contented as though she'd swallowed a bottle of hot butterbeer in one gulp.**

_**I, Sirius Black, Cristal Potter's godfather, hereby give her permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends. **_

"Good, you don't have to sneak out anymore." Mrs. Weasley said.

"See, I'm a wonderful godfather." Sirius said.

**"That'll be good enough for Dumbledore!" said Cris happily. She looked back at Sirius's letter. "Hang on, there's a PS…"**

_**I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat. **_

"So Sirius gave you a little hyperactive owl; that is so like him." Tonks said with a teasing smile towards her cousin.

**Ron's eyes widened. The minute owl was still hooting excitedly. "Keep him?" he said uncertainly. He looked closely at the owl for a moment; then, to Cris' and Hermione's great surprise, he held him out for Crookshanks to sniff.**

**"What do you reckon?" Ron asked the cat. "Definitely an owl?"**

People chuckled.

"At least you checked." Charlie said through his chuckles.

**Crookshanks purred.**

**"That's good enough for me," said Ron happily. "He's mine."**

"Yah!" the past marauders cried again.

**Cris read and reread the letter from Sirius all the way back into King's Cross station. It was still clutched tightly in her hand as she, Ron, and Hermione stepped back through the barrier of platform nine and three-quarters. Cris spotted Uncle Vernon at once. He was standing a good distance from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, eyeing them suspiciously, and when Mrs. Weasley hugged Cris in greeting, her worst suspicions about them seemed confirmed.**

**"I'll call about the World Cup!" Ron yelled after Cris as Cris bid him and Hermione good-bye, then wheeled the trolley bearing her trunk and Hedwig's cage toward Uncle Vernon, who greeted her in his usual fashion.**

"What's his usual fashion?" Prongs asked not liking the sound of it. When Cris didn't answer Lily continued reading.

**"What's that?" he snarled, staring at the envelope Cris was still clutching in her hand. "If it's another form for me to sign, you've got another —"**

**"It's not," said Cris cheerfully. "It's a letter from my godfather."**

**"Godfather?" sputtered Uncle Vernon. "You haven't got a godfather!"**

**"Yes, I have," said Cris brightly. "He was my mum and dad's best friend. He's a convicted murderer, but he's broken out of wizard prison and he's on the run. He likes to keep in touch with me, though… keep up with my news… check if I'm happy…" **

"Did you ever tell them I was innocent?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"It slipped my mind." Cris said with an innocent smile.

"Uh-huh, you little devil." Sirius said with smile as he kissed her head.

**And, grinning broadly at the look of horror on Uncle Vernon's face, Cris set off toward the station exit, Hedwig rattling along in front of her, for what looked like a much better summer than the last.**

"And it was," Cris said, "except for what happened at the end."

"What happened at the end?" Lily asked as she closed the book.

"You'll find out." Robin said.

"Now I believe it's bedtime," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Actually if I can talk with Hermione, Cris and Ron for a minute before they head to bed alone that would be great." Sirius said. Mrs. Weasley looked at him for a minute and nodded her head.

The trio followed Sirius, Remus, Prongs, Moony, Padfoot and Robin into another room and closed the door behind them. Sirius and Remus and Robin turned to the trio.

"Alright, during the chapter when I was explaining to you three about Peter I noticed a look you gave to each other, you want to explain?" Remus asked. They shifted and Hermione and Ron pushed Cris forward to explain.

"Alright, um we've been working on it since fourth year but we successfully managed the transformations the day before we left for the holiday." Cris said.

"So the three of you are animagi as well?" Robin asked. The three nodded and Hermione spoke up this time.

"We thought it would be a good idea so that we could have an advantage against Voldemort." Hermione said.

"That was a very smart idea but you could have told us and we would have helped you." Sirius said. The trio grinned sheepishly at him.

"So what are your forms?" Prongs asked looking excited at his daughter and her friends. With a pop the trio changed into their forms. Cris was a black cheetah **(I know there are no such thing but as their forms take on their hair color she is a black cheetah) **her eyes were her normal emerald green and she had a thin white lightning shaped mark on her forehead. Ron was red panda, his blues eyes were very obvious in this form and he had little brown spots in his white fur that resembled freckles. Hermione was a beautiful brown wolf, her chocolate brown eyes made her seem human and were filled with intelligence and her fur was wavy to match that of her own hair.

"Ron's so cute!" Robin squealed.

"Now I get the nicknames other than Mione's." Sirius said. They transformed back so they could talk.

"We couldn't come up with anything so I came up with Mia and she liked it." Cris said.

"So why Bolt for you?" Prongs asked.

"Cheetah's are the fastest animals on earth; they can run up to the speed 112 to 120 km/h **(70-75 mph). **So we call her Bolt and Red is kind of a given." Hermione said.

"What exactly is your animal, I've never seen it." Padfoot said.

"It's a red panda," Ron said.

"Well that's what I wanted to ask. I won't tell you guys really thought about this and did a very good job, but now it's time for bed." Remus said. Cris hugged them all and followed Robin and Hermione into the girl's room for the night.


	67. Part 4

The next morning when they all woke up and had breakfast there was another note for them. James looked his siblings and his cousin, and shrugged his shoulders, he had no idea who wrote the note. Remus taking charge once again picked up the note and began reading it.

_Everyone,_

_I know James usually writes the notes but since he is with you I am doing it for him. My name is Dom, short for Dominque, I'm Bill's second daughter, anyway just wanted to warn you, we had all discussed this before we had sent anyone back in time so we are bringing someone else in the room. Someone you all hate, I am terribly sorry but it was only way we could think of for them to see reason, they are Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge, Uncle Percy if you could tell them what happened to Sirius that would be great seeing as they believe you. And I also know that you want us to send pictures of us so there are also there as well. Professor Dumbledore if you could take their wands as well and let Umbridge know about the no detention and the no point given or taken then that would be great as well. Sorry about the inconvenience. _

_Yours,_

_Dominque Isabelle Weasley_

Everyone stared at each other just as the bright light filled the room. Once the light faded the minister and the toad woman were standing there looking around the room in shock then in fear at seeing Sirius.

"Sirius Black!" they screamed.

"Yes, yes I am." Said both Sirius', this caused the two minister officials to look back and forth at the older and younger version in complete shock.

"What on earth is going on here?" Fudge asked. Percy stepped up to take charge just like his niece asked him too.

"Let me explain, all of us were brought here to try and change the outcome of the war. There are four from the past, Lily Evan, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, they are here to try and change the outcome of the first war. There are 26 from the present to see what happens through Cristal Potter's years through Hogwarts and 7 from the future so we can see the outcome of the war." Percy said.

"That's not possible." Umbridge said, her voice filled with malicious.

"It is possible seeing as we are sitting in the room with you." Victoire said.

"And who are you my dear?" Fudge asked taking this one step at a time.

"My name is Victoire Weasley, my parents are Bill and Fleur and my birthday is May 2, 2000. My name means Victory as I was born on the anniversary of the end of the second war." Victoire said.

"Obviously you are lying." Umbridge said with the smirk present on her face.

"Then why is it I believe her?" Fudge asked.

"You don't mean to tell me you believe her nonsense?" Umbridge asked.

"Anything is possible Dolores, but what I want to know is why is Sirius Black here when he should have been instantly arrested by Aurors Tonks and Shacklebolt." Fudge asked.

"Because he is innocent, in the third book it explained how Sirius convinced Mr. and Mrs. Potter to switch secret keepers, a rouse to protect his two best friends, they switched to Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew was the one to betray the Potter's not Black." Percy said.

"But Pettigrew is dead." Fudge said with intensity.

"No, James, Sirius, Robin and Peter all became animagi in order to help Remus out during the full moon. Werewolves don't hurt animals, Pettigrew's form is a rat and he escaped in the sewers that night and I found him in our garden a few days later. I kept him as a pet and gave him to Ron, my little brother and his best friend have been sharing the same dormitory as a murderer for three years!" Percy said shouting the last part his face turning red. His family watched on in awe and pride that their brother/son was coming back to them.

"Alright, as soon as we can get out of this mess we will find Pettigrew and clear Mr. Black of all charges." Fudge said. Cheering was heard throughout the room.

"But I have another question; I still don't know the other seven people in this room." Fudge said. Keiran, Teddy, Scarlett, Lily J, James, Al and Gwen stood up since Victoire already introduced herself to the minister and the toad woman.

"My name is Keiran James Black, my parents are Sirius and Robin and my birthday is June 5, 1996." Keiran said.

"So that means your mother is pregnant with you right now." Fudge said. Robin smiled and nodded and placed a hand on her slight baby bump. "Then congratulations."

"My name is Teddy Remus Lupin, my parents are Remus and Tonks, my birthday is April 10, 1998. I'm a metamorphmagus and not a werewolf though I do have the heightened senses." Teddy said.

"Interesting, I never heard of that happening before, seems that your mother's gift counteracted the werewolf gene from you father." Fudge said. Teddy nodded and Scarlett went next.

"I'm Scarlett Iris Black, I'm Keiran's younger sister and Sirius and Robin's daughter, my birthday is December 14, 2001." Scarlett said with a smile.

"I'm Lily Jade Potter-Weasley, I'm Cris and the Weasley twins' oldest daughter, my birthday is April 15, 2002." Lily J said.

"And I'm James Sirius Potter-Weasley, I'm Lils twin brother." James said with a bow and the group chuckled a bit at his antics.

"I'm Remus Albus Potter-Weasley, I'm the second son of Cris and the Weasley twins and my birthday is March 10, 2004. You can call me Al sense there are already two Remus' here." Al said. Fudge nodded and smiled, he was glad to see that Cris found someone in the future, he remembered meeting her for the first time and felt sad for her. Umbridge on the other hand was grimacing at the thought that the Potter brat reproduced, these three obviously took after their mother and fathers.

"And you my dear," Fudge said smiling at Gwen.

"I'm Gwen Johnson, I'm one of Cris' friends from her neighborhood, and apparently I marry a wizard in the future so that's why I'm here." Gwen said.

"Ah, so you are a Muggle?" Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice.

"Yes, and I find the magical world very fascinating, but don't worry I won't say anything to anyone, who would believe me?" Gwen asked.

"That is very true, so I say we get started now, whose turn is it to read?" Fudge asked. Moony answered by grabbed the fourth book, he noticed and it was by far thicker than the last three.

"**Cristal Potter and the Goblet of Fire," **Many people groaned but the people from the past looked interested at the title.


	68. Chapter 1: The Riddle House

"**Chapter 1: The Riddle House," **Moony read.

"What do they have to do with this?" Tonks asked.

"Who are the Riddles?" Fudge asked.

"They are Voldemort's family." Cris said simply. Causing the two to glare at Cris.

**The villagers of Little Hangleton still called it "the Riddle House," even though it had been many years since the Riddle family had lived there. **

"Why is that?" Lily asked.

"You'll find out soon, mum." Cris said.

**It stood on a hill overlooking the village, some of its windows boarded, tiles missing from its roof, and ivy spreading unchecked over its face. **

"Sounds lovely," Ginny said with a grimace.

**Once a fine-looking manor, and easily the largest and grandest building for miles around, the Riddle House was now damp, derelict, and unoccupied.**

"What happened to the family?" Kingsley asked.

"Whatever happened, happened a long time ago." Bill said.

**The Little Hagletons all agreed that the old house was "creepy." Half a century ago, something strange and horrible had happened there, something that the older inhabitants of the village still liked to discuss when topics for gossip were scarce. The story had been picked over so many times, and had been embroidered in so many places, that nobody was quite sure what the truth was anymore. Every version of the tale, however, started in the same place: Fifty years before, at daybreak on a fine summer's morning when the Riddle House had still been well kept and impressive, a maid had entered the drawing room to find all three Riddles dead. **

"What happened?" Lily J asked, her mum not telling her about this before.

"I never told you?" Cris asked.

"Not that I can remember." Lily J said.

"I'm sure that it will tell you sooner or later." Cris said.

**The maid had run screaming down the hill into the village and roused as many people as she could.**

**"****Lying there with their eyes wide open! Cold as ice! Still in their dinner things!"**

"A wizard killing," Mr. Weasley whispered.

**The police were summoned, and the whole of Little Hangleton had seethed with shocked curiosity and ill-disguised excitement. Nobody wasted their breath pretending to feel very sad about the Riddles, for they had been most unpopular. Elderly Mr. and Mrs. Riddle had been rich, snobbish, and rude, and their grown-up son, Tom, had been, if anything, worse. All the villagers cared about was the identity of their murderer — for plainly, three apparently healthy people did not all drop dead of natural causes on the same night.**

"Is that what muggles think about the killing curse?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

**The Hanged Man, the village pub, did a roaring trade that night; the whole village seemed to have turned out to discuss the murders. They were rewarded for leaving their firesides when the Riddles' cook arrived dramatically in their midst and announced to the suddenly silent pub that a man called Frank Bryce had just been arrested.**

**"****Frank!" cried several people. "Never!"**

"Nope seeing as he's a Muggle." Ron said.

**Frank Bryce was the Riddles' gardener. He lived alone in a run-down cottage on the grounds of the Riddle House. Frank had come back from the war with a very stiff leg and a great dislike of crowds and loud noises, and had been working for the Riddles ever since.**

"War does that," Gwen said thinking back to her late uncle who killed himself a few years ago. Lily and Hermione nodded in agreement.

**There was a rush to buy the cook drinks and hear more details.**

"Of course they would be, crazy people." Scarlett said. Her brother and boyfriend chuckled a little bit at her but didn't say anything else about it; they were very use to her comments.

**"****Always thought he was odd," she told the eagerly listening villagers, after her fourth sherry. "Unfriendly, like. I'm sure if I've offered him a cuppa once, I've offered it a hundred times. Never wanted to mix, he didn't."**

"But that is what happens when you have some who probably suffers from PTSD, and back then they don't really have another name for it." Hermione said.

**"****Ah, now," said a woman at the bar, "he had a hard war, Frank. He likes the quiet life. That's no reason to —"**

**"Who else had a key to the back door, then?" barked the cook. "There's been a spare key hanging in the gardener's cottage far back as I can remember! Nobody forced the door last night! No broken windows! All Frank had to do was creep up to the big house while we was all sleeping…"**

**The villagers exchanged dark looks.**

**"****I always thought that he had a nasty look about him, right enough," grunted a man at the bar.**

**"****War turned him funny, if you ask me," said the landlord.**

"Like I said, war does that to people." Gwen said sadly. Luna placed a hand on the girls shoulder to give a little support.

**"****Told you I wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of Frank, didn't I, Dot?" said an excited woman in the corner.**

**"****Horrible temper," said Dot, nodding fervently. "I remember, when he was a kid…"**

**By the following morning, hardly anyone in Little Hangleton doubted that Frank Bryce had killed the Riddles. But over in the neighboring town of Great Hangleton, in the dark and dingy police station, Frank was stubbornly repeating, again and again, that he was innocent, and that the only person he had seen near the house on the day of the Riddles' deaths had been a teenage boy, a stranger, dark-haired and pale.**

"That sounds an awful like a young Voldemort." Bill said.

"Could it have been him?" Charlie asked.

"More than likely." Bill said to his younger brother.

**Nobody else in the village had seen any such boy, and the police were quite sure Frank had invented him.**

**Then, just when things were looking very serious for Frank, the report on the Riddles' bodies came back and changed everything. The police had never read an odder report. A team of doctors had examined the bodies and had concluded that none of the Riddles had been poisoned, stabbed, shot, strangles, suffocated, or (as far as they could tell) harmed at all. In fact (the report continued, in a tone of unmistakable bewilderment), the Riddles all appeared to be in perfect health — apart from the fact that they were all dead. **

"That does sound strange when you put it like that." Cris said.

**The doctors did note (as though determined to find something wrong with the bodies) that each of the Riddles had a look of terror upon his or her face — but as the frustrated police said, whoever heard of three people being frightened to death?**

"It's the killing curse," Mr. Weasley said offering some comfort for his wife. As she was thinking about her brothers.

**As there was no proof that the Riddles had been murdered at all, the police were forced to let Frank go. **

"Good, seeing as he was innocent." Cris said with a sad smile thinking about the dead Muggle.

"That tends to happen a lot." Sirius said.

**The Riddles were buried in the Little Hangleton churchyard, and their graves remained objects of curiosity for a while. To everyone's surprise, and amid a cloud of suspicion, Frank Bryce returned to his cottage on the grounds of the Riddle House.**

**"****As far as I'm concerned, he killed them, and I don't care what the police say," said Dot in the Hanged Man. "And if he had any decency, he'd leave here, knowing as how we knows he did it."**

**But Frank did not leave. He stayed to tend the garden for the next family who lived in the Riddle House, and then the next — for neither family stayed long.**

"Maybe the house is haunted?" Fred asked.

"No, I think it might be cursed much like the DADA post." Cris said.

"You think so?" George asked.

"Yeah, just a feeling that I have." Cris said. Everyone looked at her and until Moony decided to continue reading.

**Perhaps it was partly because of Frank that the new owners said there was a nasty feeling about the place, which, in the absence of inhabitants, started to fall into disrepair.**

**The wealthy man who owned the Riddle House these days neither lived there nor put it to any use; they said in the village that he kept it for "tax reasons,"**

"What are those?" Ron asked.

"I'll explain later." Hermione said.

"Alright," Ron said.

**though nobody was very clear what these might be. The wealthy owner continued to pay Frank to do the gardening, however. Frank was nearing his seventy-seventh birthday now, very deaf, his bad leg stiffer than ever, but could be seen pottering around the flower beds in fine weather, even though the weeds were starting to creep up on him, try as he might to suppress them.**

**Weeds were not the only things Frank had to contend with either. Boys from the village made a habit of throwing stones through the windows of the Riddle House. They rode their bicycles over the lawns Frank worked so hard to keep smooth. Once or twice, they broke into the old house for a dare. They knew that old Frank's devotion to the house and the grounds amounted almost to an obsession, and it amused them to see him limping across the garden, brandishing his stick and yelling croakily at them. Frank, for his part, believed the boys tormented him because they, like their parents and grandparents, thought him a murderer. So when Frank awoke one night in August and saw something very odd up at the old house, he merely assumed that the boys had gone one step further in their attempts to punish him.**

"I really don't understand why people do that." Cris said.

"It's just like that old creepy house a couple streets over." Gwen said.

"You made me go in there!" Cris said.

"No I went in with you." Gwen said.

"But still, I never thought that I would find a scarier place." Cris said.

"You have?" Lily asked amused at their conversation.

"Well yeah, the chamber was one of them." Cris said.

"What Chamber?" the people who weren't there asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets, I'll show you sometime." Cris said.

**It was Frank's bad leg that woke him; it was paining him worse than ever in his old age. He got up and limped downstairs into the kitchen with the idea of refilling his hot-water bottle to ease the stiffness in his knee. Standing at the sink, filling the kettle, he looked up at the Riddle House and saw lights glimmering in its upper windows. Frank knew at once what was going on. The boys had broken into the house again, and judging by the flickering quality of the light, they had started a fire.**

"Are they trying to burn down the house?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"That is if it is actually the kids." Tonks said.

**Frank had no telephone; in any case, he had deeply mistrusted the police ever since they had taken him in for questioning about the Riddles' deaths. He put down the kettle at once, hurried back upstairs as fast as his bad leg would allow, and was soon back in his kitchen, fully dressed and removing a rusty old key from its hook by the door. He picked up his walking stick, which was propped against the wall, and set off into the night.**

"I don't think that is a smart idea." Kingsley said.

"It wasn't," Cris mumbled, the twins heard her and rubbed her back as Moony continued reading.

**The front door of the Riddle House bore no sign of being forced, nor did any of the windows. Frank limped around to the back of the house until he reached a door almost completely hidden by ivy, took out the old key, put it into the lock, and opened the door noiselessly.**

**He let himself into the cavernous kitchen. Frank had not entered it for many years; nevertheless, although it was very dark, he remembered where the door into the hall was, and he groped his way towards it, his nostrils full of the smell of decay, ears pricked for any sound of footsteps or voices from overhead. **

**He reached the hall, which was a little lighter owing to the large mullioned windows on either side of the front door, and started to climb the stairs, blessing the dust that lay thick upon the stone, because it muffled the sound of his feet and stick. On the landing, Frank turned right, and saw at once where the intruders were: At the every end of the passage a door stood ajar, and a flickering light shone through the gap, casting a long sliver of gold across the black floor. Frank edged closer and closer, he was able to see a narrow slice of the room beyond.**

**The fire, he now saw, had been lit in the grate. This surprised him. Then he stopped moving and listened intently, for a man's voice spoke within the room; it sounded timid and fearful.**

**"****There is a little more in the bottle, My Lord, if you are still hungry."**

"What?!" everyone besides the teachers and Cris asked.

"Is that Voldemort and the rat?" Sirius asked. Cris nodded and the marauders gritted their teeth.

**"****Later," said a second voice. This too belonged to a man — but it was strangely high-pitched, and cold as a sudden blast of icy wind. Something about that voice made the sparse hairs on the back of Frank's neck stand up. "Move me closer to the fire, Wormtail."**

Animalistic growls could be heard from the trio and the marauders causing everyone to look at them.

**Frank turned his right ear toward the door, the better to hear. There came the clink of a bottle being put down upon some hard surface, and then the dull scraping noise of a heavy chair being dragged across the floor. Frank caught a glimpse of a small man, his back to the door, pushing the chair into place. He was wearing a long black cloak, and there was a bald patch at the back of his head. Then he went out of sight again.**

**"****Where is Nagini?" said the cold voice.**

"Whose Nagini?" everyone asked.

"I believe it is his snake." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Wait, Nagini is a boa constrictor, I let a boa constrictor out, I think I may have given Voldemort his snake." Cris said sheepishly.

"I doubt that honey." Lily said with a sweet smile. Cris nodded but the thought didn't leave her mind.

**"****I — I don't know, My Lord," said the first voice nervously. "She set out to explore the house, I think…"**

**"You will milk her before we retire, Wormtail," said the second voice. "I will need feeding in the night. The journey has tired me greatly."**

"Milking the snake?" Sirius and Padfoot asked, 'no that can't be right, he can't do that.' Padfoot thought whereas Sirius thought, 'he did use that potion then,'

**Brow furrowed, Frank inclined his good ear still closer to the door, listening very hard. There was a pause, and then the man called Wormtail spoke again.**

**"****My Lord, may I ask how long we are going to stay here?"**

**"****A week," said the cold voice. "Perhaps longer. The place is moderately comfortable, and the plan cannot proceed yet. It would be foolish to act before the Quidditch World Cup is over."**

"What are they planning?" Padfoot asked.

"Something horrible." Cris said lowly.

**Frank inserted a gnarled finger into his ear and rotated it. Owing, no doubt, to a buildup of earwax, he had heard the word "Quidditch," which was not a word at all.**

"It is to us." Prongs sang.

"A lot of the words do sound made up though." Gwen said.

"But our spells are Latin." Cris said.

**"****The — the Quidditch World Cup, My Lord?" said Wormtail. (Frank dug his finger still more vigorously into his ear.) "Forgive me, but — I do not understand – why should we wait until the World Cup is over?"**

**"****Because, fool, at this very moment wizards are pouring into the country from all over the world, and every meddler from the Ministry of Magic will be on duty, on the watch for signs of unusual activity, checking and double-checking identities. They will be obsessed with security, lest the Muggles notice anything. So we wait."**

**Frank stopped trying to clear out his ear. He had distinctly heard the words "Ministry of Magic," "wizards," and "Muggles." Plainly, each of these expressions meant something secret, and Frank could think of only two sorts of people who would speak in code: spies and criminals. **

"They are definitely both." Robin said.

**Frank tightened his hold on his walking stick once more, and listened more closely still.**

**"****Your Lordship is still determined, then?" Wormtail said quietly.**

**"****Certainly I am determined, Wormtail." There was a note of menace in the cold voice now.**

**A slight pause followed — and the Wormtail spoke, the words tumbling from him in a rush, as though he was forcing himself to say this before he lost his nerve.**

**"****It could be done without Cristal Potter, My Lord."**

"Is he trying to save your life?" Prongs asked surprised.

"I think he is." Cris said equally surprised.

**Another pause, more protracted, and then —**

**"****Without Cristal Potter?" breathed the second voice softly. "I see…"**

**"****My Lord, I do not say this out of concern for the girl!" said Wormtail, his voice rising squeakily. "The girl is nothing to me, nothing at all! **

"We should have seen it," Remus said.

"He never really liked her to begin with either." Robin said.

"He didn't?" Prongs asked sadly.

"You know Peter, he never really liked kids." Sirius said.

**It is merely that if we were to use another witch or wizard — any wizard — the thing could be done so much more quickly! If you allowed me to leave you for a short while — you know that I can disguise myself most effectively — I could be back here in as little as two days with a suitable person —"**

**"****I could use another wizard," said the cold voice softly, "that is true…"**

**"****My Lord, it makes sense," said Wormtail, sounding thoroughly relieved now. "Laying hands on Cristal Potter would be so difficult; she is so well protected —"**

"Good," everyone said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Lily said.

**"****And so you volunteer to go and fetch me a substitute? I wonder… perhaps the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you, Wormtail? Could this suggestion of abandoning the plan be nothing more than an attempt to desert me?"**

**"****My Lord! I — I have no wish to leave you, none at all —"**

"Sure he isn't," Tonks said under her breath.

**"****Do not lie to me!" hissed the second voice. "I can always tell, Wormtail! You are regretting that you ever returned to me. I revolt you. I see you flinch when you look at me, feel you shudder when you touch me…"**

**"****No! My devotion to Your Lordship —"**

**"****Your devotion is nothing more than cowardice. You would not be here if you had anywhere else to go. How am I to survive without you, when I need feeding every few hours? Who is to milk Nagini?"**

**"****But you seem so much stronger, My Lord —"**

**"****Liar," breathed the second voice. "I am no stronger, and a few days alone would be enough to rob me of the little health I have regained under your clumsy care. Silence!"**

**Wormtail, who had been sputtering incoherently, fell silent at once. For a few seconds, Frank could hear nothing but the fire crackling. Then the second man spoke once more, in a whisper that was almost a hiss.**

**"****I have my reasons for using the girl, as I have already explained to you, and I will use no other. **

"What does he want with you?" Lily asked.

"It's at the end of the book of mum," Cris said.

"Alright but I don't like it any more than anyone else." Lily mumbled under her breath.

**I have waited thirteen years. A few more months will make no difference. As for the protection surrounding the girl, I believe my plan will be effective. All that is needed is a little courage from you, Wormtail — courage you will find, unless you wish to feel the full extent of Lord Voldemort's wrath —"**

**"****My Lord, I must speak!" said Wormtail, panic in his voice now. "All through our journey I have gone over the plan in my head — My Lord, Bertha Jorkin's **

Cris gasped, she didn't remember the name before until it was read now.

**disappearance will not go unnoticed for long, and if we proceed, if I murder —"**

**"****If?" whispered the second voice. "If? If you follow the plan, Wormtail, the Ministry need never know that anyone else has died. You will do it quietly and without fuss; I only wish that I could do it myself, but in my present condition… Come, Wormtail, one more death and our path to Cristal Potter is clear. I am not asking you to do it alone. By that time, my faithful servant will have rejoined us —" **

"What faithful servant?" everyone asked.

"Someone we thought was dead." Cris said.

**"****I am a faithful servant," said Wormtail, the merest trace of sullenness in his voice.**

"Yeah right, you're just a weakling." Sirius said.

**"****Wormtail, I need somebody with brains, somebody whose loyalty has never wavered, and you, unfortunately, fulfill neither requirement."**

"Ha-ha," people said.

**"****I found you," said Wormtail, and there was definitely a sulky edge to his voice now. "I was the one who found you. I brought you Bertha Jorkins."**

**"****That is true," said the second man, sounding amused. "A stroke of brilliance I would not have thought possible from you, Wormtail — though, if truth be told, you were not aware how useful she would be when you caught her, were you?"**

**"****I — I thought she might be useful, My Lord —"**

**"****Liar," said the second voice again, the cruel amusement more pronounced than ever. "However, I do not deny that her information was invaluable. Without it, I could never have formed our plan, and for that, you will have your reward, Wormtail. I will allow you to perform an essential task for me, one that many of my followers would give their right hands to perform…"**

**"****R-really, My Lord? What —?" Wormtail sounded terrified again. **

"I hope it does terrify him." Sirius sneered.

"I did," Cris said remembering the fear in his eyes months ago.

**"****Ah, Wormtail, you don't want me to spoil the surprise? Your part will come at the very end… but I promise you, you will have the honor of being just as useful as Bertha Jorkins." **

"So he kills him?" Robin asked.

"No, he didn't kill him, just opposite really." Cris said.

**"****You… you…" Wormtail's voice suddenly sounded hoarse, as though his mouth had gone very dry. "You… are going… to kill me too?"**

**"****Wormtail, Wormtail," said the cold voice silkily, "why would I kill you? I killed Bertha because I had to.**

"No by now he does it for the mere pleasure." Remus said fiercely.

**She was fit for nothing after my questioning, quite useless. In any case, awkward questions would have been asked if she had gone back to the Ministry with the news that she had met you on her holidays. Wizards who are supposed to be dead would do well not to run into Ministry of Magic witches at wayside inns…"**

"Peter was never very smart when it comes to things like that." Robin said. The other marauders nodded in agreement.

**Wormtail muttered something so quietly that Frank could not hear it, but it made the second man laugh — an entirely mirthless laugh, cold as his speech.**

**"****We could have modified her memory? But Memory Charms can be broken by a powerful wizard, as I proved when I questioned her. It would be an insult to her memory not to use the information I extracted from her, Wormtail."**

"He can break memory charms?" asked a shocked Mr. Weasley.

"Apparently." Sirius said.

**Out in the corridor, Frank suddenly became aware that the hand gripping his walking stick was slippery with sweat. The man with the cold voice had killed a woman. He was talking about it without any kind of remorse — with amusement. He was dangerous — a madman. And he was planning more murders — this girl, Cristal Potter, whoever she was — was in danger — Frank knew what he must do. Now, if ever, was the time to go to the police. **

"I doubt he could," Neville said.

**He would creep out of the house and head straight for the telephone box in the village… but the cold voice was speaking again, and Frank remained where he was, frozen to the spot, listening with all his might.**

**"****One more murder… my faithful servant at Hogwarts…**

"There was a Death Eater at Hogwarts?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Wasn't the first time." Cris whispered thinking back to Quirrell.

**Cristal Potter is as good as mine, Wormtail. It is decided. There will be no more argument. But quiet… I think I hear Nagini…"**

**And the second man's voice changed. He started making noises such as Frank had never heard before; he was hissing and spitting without drawing breath. Frank thought he must be having some sort of fit or seizure.**

"Is that what it sounds like to other people?" Cris asked.

"No not really, you just sounded like you're hissing at people." Ron said. Cris nodded and Moony continued reading.

**And then Frank heard movement behind him in the dark passageway. He turned to look, and found himself paralyzed with fright. Something was slithering toward him along the dark corridor floor, and as it drew nearer to the sliver of firelight, he realized with a thrill of terror that it was a gigantic snake, at least twelve feet long. **

"And now he's toast." Gwen said.

"Sadly," Lily said.

**Horrified, transfixed, Frank stared as its undulating body cut a wide, curving track through the thick dust on the floor, coming closer and closer — What was he to do? The only means of escape was into the room where the two men sat plotting murder, yet if he stayed where he was the snake would surely kill him —**

**But before he had made his decision, the snake was level with him, and then, incredibly, miraculously, it was passing; it was following the spitting, hissing noises made by the cold voice beyond the door, and in seconds, the tip of its diamond-patterned tail had vanished through the gap.**

"He really needs to get out of there." Charlie said.

"I don't think he does though." Bill said.

"He doesn't," Cris said.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked.

"You'll find out." Cris whispered.

**There was sweat on Frank's forehead now, and the hand on the walking stick was trembling. Inside the room, the cold voice was continuing to hiss, and Frank was visited by a strange idea, an impossible idea… This man could talk to snakes.**

"Yep, he sure can." Hermione said.

**Frank didn't understand what was going on. He wanted more than anything to be back in his bed with his hot-water bottle. The problem was that his legs didn't seem to want to move. As he stood there shaking and trying to master himself, the cold voice switched abruptly to English again.**

**"Nagini has interesting news, Wormtail," it said.**

**"In-indeed, My Lord?" said Wormtail.**

**"Indeed, yes," said the voice, "According to Nagini, there is an old Muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say."**

**Frank didn't have a chance to hide himself. There were footsteps and then the door of the room was flung wide open.**

**A short, balding man with graying hair, a pointed nose, and small, watery eyes stood before Frank, a mixture of fear and alarm in his face.**

**"Invite him inside, Wormtail. Where are your manners?" The cold voice was coming from the ancient armchair before the fire, but Frank couldn't see the speaker. The snake, on the other hand, was curled up on the rotting hearth rug, like some horrible travesty of a pet dog. Wormtail beckoned Frank into the room. Though still deeply shaken, Frank took a firmer grip on his walking stick and limped over the threshold.**

**The fire was the only source of light in the room; it cast long, spidery shadows upon the walls. Frank stared at the back of the armchair; the man inside it seemed to be even smaller than his servant, for Frank couldn't even see the back of his head.**

"He doesn't have a body." Keiran said quirking an eyebrow.

"He does know," Cris said under her breath.

**"You heard everything, Muggle?" said the cold voice.**

**"What's that you're calling me?" said Frank defiantly, for now that he was inside the room, now that the time had come for some sort of action, he felt braver; it had always been so in the war.**

"He would have been in Gryffindor." McGonagall said.

**"I am calling you a Muggle," said the voice coolly. "It means that you are not a wizard."**

**"I don't know what you mean by wizard," said Frank, his voice growing steadier. "All I know is I've heard enough to interest the police tonight, I have. You've done murder and you're planning more! And I'll tell you this too," he added, on a sudden inspiration, "my wife knows I'm up here, and if I don't come back —" **

"He's either very brave or very foolish." Kingsley said.

"Both, kind of like Cris." Gwen said. This earned a pillow in the face by said girl.

**"You have no wife," said the cold voice, very quietly. "Nobody knows you are here. You told nobody that you were coming. Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Muggle, for he knows… he always knows…"**

**"Is that right?" said Frank roughly. "Lord, is it? Well, I don't think much of your manners, My Lord. Turn 'round and face me like a man, why don't you?"**

**"But I am not a man, Muggle," said the cold voice, barely audible now over the crackling of the flames. "I am much, much more than a man. **

"No you're not." People aid.

**"You heard me, Wormtail."**

**Slowly, with his face screwed up, as though he would rather have done anything than approach his master and the hearth rug where the snake lay, the small man walked forward and began to turn the chair. The snake lifted its ugly triangular head and hissed slightly as the legs of the chair snagged on its rug.**

**And then the chair was facing Frank, and he saw what was sitting in it. His walking stick fell to the floor with a clatter. He opened his mouth and let out a scream. He was screaming so loudly that he never heard the words the thing in the chair spoke as it raised a wand. There was a flash of green light, a rushing sound, and Frank Bryce crumpled. He was dead before he hit the floor.**

"Really, he killed that easily?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, he did." The group said either remembering from the first war or what happened a few months ago.

**Two hundred miles away, the girl called Cristal Potter woke with a start. **

"That's the chapter," Moony said.

"You dreamt all that?" Tonks asked.

"Not all of it, just the part when Voldy showed up." Cris said. Moony handed the book to Padfoot and they start the next chapter.


	69. Chapter 2: The Scar

"**Chapter 2: The Scar," **Padfoot read.

"What does you scar have to do with this?" Lily asked concerned for her daughter.

"It'll explain mum, just let Padfoot continue reading." Cris said. Lily nodded reluctantly and Padfoot started the chapter.

**Cris lay flat on her back, breathing hard as though she had been running. She had awoken from a vivid dream with her hands pressed over her face. The old scar on her forehead, which was shaped like a bolt of lightning, was burning beneath her fingers as though someone had just pressed a white-hot wire to her skin.**

"Why was it hurting?" Prongs asked.

"Voldemort was feeling very emotional," Cris whispered just as she rubbed her forehead.

**She sat up, one hand still on her scar, the other hand reaching out in the darkness for her glasses, which were on the bedside table. She put them on and her bedroom came into clearer focus, lit by a faint, misty orange light that was filtering through the curtains from the street lamp outside the window.**

**Cris ran her fingers over the scar again. It was still painful. She turned on the lamp beside her, scrambled out of bed, crossed the room, opened her wardrobe, and peered into the mirror on the inside of the door. A skinny girl of fourteen looked back at her, her bright green eyes puzzled under her untidy long black hair. She examined the lightning-bolt scar of her reflection more closely. It looked normal, but it was still stinging. **

"Scars aren't supposed to do that though." Robin said.

"I'm sure all will be explained soon." Dumbledore said. The group nodded and Padfoot continued reading.

**Cris tried to recall what she had been dreaming about before she had awoken. It had seemed so real… There had been two people she knew and one she didn't… She concentrated hard, frowning, trying to remember… The dim picture of a darkened room came to her… There had been a snake on a hearth rug… a small man called Peter, nicknamed Wormtail… and a cold, high voice… the voice of Lord Voldemort. Cris felt as though an ice cube had slipped down into her stomach at the very thought…**

The group shivered at the thought.

**She closed her eyes tightly and tried to remember what Voldemort had looked like, but it was impossible… All Cris knew was that at the moment when Voldemort's chair had swung around, and she, Cris, had seen what was sitting in it, she had felt a spasm of horror, which had awoken her… or had that been the pain in her scar?**

"Maybe both," Ginny said.

"It probably was." Cris said with a shrug.

**And who had the old man been? For there had definitely been an old man; Cris had watched him fall to the ground. It was all becoming confused. Cris put her face into her hands, blocking out her bedroom, trying to hold on to the picture of that dimly lit room, but it was like trying to keep water in her cupped hands; the details were now trickling away as fast as she tried to hold on to them… Voldemort and Wormtail had been talking about someone they had killed, though Cris could not remember the name…**

"That would have made things a lot easier." Tonks said.

"The thing is though, would you guys believe me?" Cris asked.

"It would seem a little far-fetched." Kingsley said.

**and they had been plotting to kill someone else… her!**

**Cris took her face out of her hands, opened her eyes, and stared around her bedroom as though expecting to see something unusual there. As it happened, there was an extraordinary number of unusual things in this room. A large wooden trunk stood open at the foot of her bed, revealing a cauldron, broomstick, black robes, and assorted spell books. **

"They allowed you to have them in your room?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Cris said smiling at the memory.

**Rolls of parchment littered that part of her desk that was not taken up by the large, empty cage in which her snowy owl, Hedwig, usually perched. On the floor beside her bed a book lay open; Cris had been reading it before she fell asleep last night. The pictures in this book were all moving. Men in bright orange robes were zooming in and out of sight on broomsticks, throwing a red ball to one another. **

"A present from Ron," Cris said. People shook their heads but had smiles on their faces.

"Only Ron would give you something like that." Fred said with a smile one his face.

"Oi!"

**Cris walked over to the book, picked it up, and watched on of the wizards score a spectacular goal by putting the ball through a fifty-foot-high hoop. Then she snapped the book shut. Even Quidditch — in Cris' opinion, the best sport in the world — **

"It is," cried the quidditch fans.

**couldn't distract her at the moment. She placed Flying with the Cannons on her bedside table, crossed to the window, and drew back the curtains to survey the street below.**

**Privet Drive looked exactly as a respectable suburban street would be expected to look in the early hours of Saturday morning. All the curtains were closed. As far as Cris could see through the darkness, there wasn't a living creature in sight, not even a cat.**

"What time was it?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know maybe three in the morning." Cris said.

"That's early." Lily J said.

**And yet… and yet… Cris went restlessly back to the bed and sat down on it, running a finger over her scar again. It wasn't the pain that bothered her; Cris was no stranger to pain and injury. **

"That's true," said the group once again.

"I'm not that bad." Cris said.

"The hospital wing is like you second home apart from the dorms." Hermione said. Cris huffed as the group laughed. Soon Padfoot continued reading once again.

**She had lost all the bones from her right arm once and had them painfully re-grown in a night.**

"That doesn't sound like fun." Gwen said.

"It wasn't." Cris said.

**The same arm had been pierced by a venomous foot-long fang not long afterward.**

"What the hell?" Robin asked.

"A basilisk." Cris said.

"How are you still alive?" Victoire asked looking at her aunt like she might disappear.

"Phoenix tears are a wonderful antidote." Cris said.

**Only last year Cris had fallen fifty feet from an airborne broomstick. She was used to bizarre accidents and injuries; they were unavoidable if you attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and had a knack for attracting a lot of trouble. **

"That is very true." Everyone said. Cris huffed once again.

**No, the thing that was bothering Cris was the last time her scar had hurt her, it had been because Voldemort had been close by… But Voldemort couldn't be here, now… The idea of Voldemort lurking in Privet Drive was absurd, impossible…**

"He wasn't there was he?" Sirius asked.

"No, he can't get to her there." Dumbledore said.

**Cris listened closely to the silence around her. Was she half expecting to hear the creak of a stair or the swish of a cloak? And then she jumped slightly as she heard her cousin Dudley give a tremendous grunting snore from the next room.**

**Cris shook herself mentally; she was being stupid. There was no one in the house with her except Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley, and they were plainly still asleep, their dreams untroubled and painless.**

**Asleep was the way Cris liked the Dursley's best;**

"And even then I don't like them." Cris muttered under her breath.

**it wasn't as though they were ever any help to her awake. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were Cris' only living relatives. They were Muggles who hated and despised magic in any form, which meant that Cris was about as welcome in their house as dry rot. They had explained away Cris' long absences at Hogwarts over the last three years by telling everyone that she went to St. Bernadette's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Girls.**

Everyone who was there for that fumed. Fudge looked a little peeved but didn't say anything else and Umbridge just smiled.

**They knew perfectly well that, as an underage witch, Cris wasn't allowed to use magic outside Hogwarts, but they were still apt to blame her for anything that went wrong about the house. Cris had never been able to confide in them or tell them anything about her life in the wizarding world. **

**The very idea of going to them when they awoke, and telling them about her scar hurting her, and about her worries about Voldemort, was laughable.**

**And yet it was because of Voldemort that Cris had come to live with the Dursley's in the first place. If it hadn't been for Voldemort, Cris would not have had the lightning scar on her forehead. If it hadn't been for Voldemort, Cris would still have had parents…**

Padfoot stopped reading and looked up, "It repeats it again."

"Just continue reading dad, we'll try not to interrupt." Keiran said.

"Repeat what?" Fudge asked. Nobody answered him and Padfoot continued reading.

**Cris had been a year old the night that Voldemort — the most powerful Dark wizard for a century, a wizard who had been gaining power steadily for eleven years — arrived at her house and killed her father and mother. Voldemort had then turned his wand on Cris; he had performed the curse that had disposed of many full-grown witches and wizards in his steady rise to power — and, incredibly, it had not worked. Instead of killing the small girl, the curse had rebounded upon Voldemort. Cris had survived with nothing but a lightning-shaped cut on her forehead, and Voldemort had been reduced to something barely alive. His powers gone, his life almost extinguished, Voldemort had fled; the terror in which the secret community of witches and wizards had lived for so long had lifted, Voldemort's followers had disbanded, and Cristal Potter had become famous.**

**It had been enough of a shock for Cris to discover, on her eleventh birthday, that she was a witch;**

"You didn't know?" Gwen asked.

"Hagrid told me on my birthday." Cris said with a smile remembering the incident.

**it had been even more disconcerting to find out that everyone in the hidden wizarding world knew her name. Cris had arrived at Hogwarts to find that heads turned and whispers followed her wherever she went. But she was used to it now: **

**At the end of this summer, she would be starting her fourth year at Hogwarts, and Cris was already counting the days until she would be back at the castle again.**

**But there was still a fortnight to go before she went back to school. She looked hopelessly around her room again, and her eye paused on the birthday cards her two best friends had sent her at the end of July. What would they say if Cris wrote to them and told them about her scar hurting?**

**At once, Hermione Granger's voice seemed to fill her head, shrill and panicky.**

"It's not shrill!" Hermione cried. Cris smiled weakly and shrugged her shoulders.

**"Your scar hurt? Cris, that's really serious… Write to Professor Dumbledore! And I'll go and check Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions… Maybe there's something in there about curse scars…" **

Everyone laughed as Hermione blushed, that is exactly what she would have done.

**Yes that would be Hermione's advice: Go straight to the headmaster of Hogwarts, and in the meantime, consult a book. Cris stared out of the window at the inky blue-black sky. She doubted very much whether a book could help her now. As far as she knew, she was the only living person to have survived a curse like Voldemort's; it was highly unlikely, therefore, that she would find her symptoms listed in Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions. **

"Very logical, I can see why you would have fit into any house." Kingsley said. Robin looked shocked but as she thought about it, it did make sense. Cris was brave, cunning, loyal and smart.

**As for informing the headmaster, Cris had no idea where Dumbledore went during the summer holidays. She amused herself for a moment, picturing Dumbledore, with his long silver beard, full length wizard's robes, and pointed hat, stretched out on a beach somewhere, rubbing suntan lotion onto his long crooked nose. **

Everyone, including Dumbledore as that picture came to mind.

**Wherever Dumbledore was, though, Cris was sure that Hedwig would be able to find him; Cris' owl had never yet failed to deliver a letter to anyone, even without an address. But what would she write?**

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**_

_**Sorry to bother you, but my scar hurt this morning.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Cristal Potter.**_

**Even inside her head the words sounded stupid.**

"Nothing is stupid when it comes to things like that." Dumbledore said.

"Who did you end of writing to?" Prongs asked.

"You'll see dad," Cris said with a smile.

**And so she tried to imagine her other best friend, Ron Weasley's, reaction, and in a moment, Ron's red hair and long-nosed, freckled face seemed to swim before Cris, wearing a bemused expression.**

**"Your scar hurt? But… but You-Know-Who can't be near you now, can he? I mean… you'd know, wouldn't you? He'd be trying to do you in again, wouldn't he? I dunno, Cris, maybe curse scars always twinge a bit… I'll ask Dad…"**

Ron blushed bright red as the group laughed once again, that would have been exactly what he would have said.

**Mr. Weasley was a fully qualified wizard who worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, but he didn't have any particular expertise in the matter of curses, as far as Cris knew. In any case, Cris didn't like the idea of the whole Weasley family knowing that she, Cris, was getting jumpy about a few moments' pain. Mrs. Weasley would fuss worse than Hermione, and Fred and George, Ron's sixteen- year-old twin brothers, might think Cris was losing her nerve. The Weasley's were Cris' favorite family in the world; **

A cry of thanks was heard from said Weasley's.

**she was hoping that they might invite her to stay any time now (Ron had mentioned something about the Quidditch World Cup), and she somehow didn't want her visit punctuated with anxious inquiries about her scar.**

**Cris kneaded her forehead with her knuckles. What she really wanted (and it felt almost shameful to admit it to herself) was someone like - someone like a parent:**

"That's not shameful Bambi," Fred said.

"That's just normal." George said as they hugged her close and kissed her head.

**an adult wizard whose advice she could ask without feeling stupid, someone who cared about her, who had had experience with Dark Magic…**

"Then write either Sirius or Remus." Lily said.

**And then the solution came to her. It was so simple, and so obvious, that she couldn't believe it had taken so long - Sirius.**

"That's alright; you only met me a few months prior to that." Sirius said with a smile.

**Cris leapt up from the bed, hurried across the room, and sat down at her desk; she pulled a piece of parchment toward her, loaded her eagle-feather quill with ink, wrote Dear Sirius, then paused, wondering how best to phrase her problem, still marveling at the fact that she hadn't thought of Sirius straight away. But then, perhaps it wasn't so surprising - after all, she had only found out that Sirius was her godfather two months ago.**

**There was a simple reason for Sirius's complete absence from Cris' life until then - Sirius had been in Azkaban, the terrifying wizard jail guarded by creatures called Dementors, sightless, soul-sucking fiends who had come to search for Sirius at Hogwarts when he had escaped. Yet Sirius had been innocent - the murders for which he had been convicted had been committed by Wormtail, Voldemort's supporter, whom nearly everybody now believed dead. Cris, Ron, and Hermione knew otherwise, however; they had come face-to-face with Wormtail only the previous year, though only Professor Dumbledore had believed their story. **

"And now we have proof," Tonks said with a smile, determined to prove her favorite cousin innocent.

**For one glorious hour, Cris had believed that she was leaving the Dursley's at last, because Sirius had offered her a home once his name had been cleared. **

**But the chance had been snatched away from her - Wormtail had escaped before they could take him to the Ministry of Magic, and Sirius had had to flee for his life. Cris had helped him escape on the back of a hippogriff called Buckbeak, and since then, Sirius had been on the run. The home Cris might have had if Wormtail had not escaped had been haunting her all summer. It had been doubly hard to return to the Dursley's knowing that she had so nearly escaped them forever. **

Growls were heard from the marauders about the traitor.

**Nevertheless, Sirius had been of some help to Cris, even if she couldn't be with him. It was due to Sirius that Cris now had all her school things in her bedroom with her. The Dursley's had never allowed this before; their general wish of keeping Cris as miserable as possible, coupled with their fear of her powers, had led them to lock her school trunk in the cupboard under the stairs every summer prior to this. But their attitude had changed since they had found out that Cris had a dangerous murderer for a godfather - for Cris had conveniently forgotten to tell them that Sirius was innocent.**

"Good leverage," Robin said with a chuckle.

"It was great," Cris said with a smile.

**Cris had received two letters from Sirius since she had been back at Privet Drive. Both had been delivered, not by owls (as was usual with wizards), but by large, brightly colored tropical birds. **

The marauders laughed and rolled their eyes, "That sounds like something you would do." Prongs said through his laughter.

**Hedwig had not approved of these flashy intruders; she had been most reluctant to allow them to drink from her water tray before flying off again. Cris, on the other hand, had liked them; they put her in mind of palm trees and white sand, and she hoped that, wherever Sirius was (Sirius never said, in case the letters were intercepted), he was enjoying himself. **

"Good," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well I was an Auror at one point." Sirius said with a shrug.

**Somehow, Cris found it hard to imaging Dementors surviving for long in bright sunlight, perhaps that was why Sirius had gone South. Sirius's letters, which were now hidden beneath the highly useful loose floorboards under Cris' bed, sounded cheerful, and in both of them he had reminded Cris to call on him if ever Cris needed to. Well, she needed to right now, all right…**

**Cris' lamp seemed to grow dimmer as the cold gray light that precedes sunrise slowly crept into the room. Finally, when the sun had risen, when her bedroom walls had turned gold, and when sounds of movement could be heard from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's room, Cris cleared her desk of crumpled pieces of parchment and reread her finished letter.**

_**Dear Sirius,**_

_**Thanks for your last letter. That bird was enormous; it could hardly get through my window. Things are the same as usual here. Dudley's diet isn't going too well. **_

"He was finally put on a diet?" Remus asked with a highly amused smile.

"Yeah, the school nurse at his school literally told my aunt and uncle to put him on one." Cris said.

"Good, that wasn't very good for him." Robin said.

_**My aunt found him smuggling doughnuts into his room yesterday. They told him they'd have to cut his pocket money if he keeps doing it,**_

"Finally some discipline," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Too bad it had to come because of an ultimatum." Cris whispered.

_**so he got really angry and chucked his PlayStation out of the window. That's a sort of computer thing you can play games on. Bit stupid really, now he hasn't even got Mega-Mutilation Part Three to take his mind off things.**_

_**I'm okay, mainly because the Dursley's are terrified you might turn up and turn them all into bats if I ask you to. **_

"And I would have if I had known what they were putting you through." Sirius said with a snarl.

_**A weird thing happened this morning, though. My scar hurt again. Last time that happened it was because Voldemort was at Hogwarts. But I don't reckon he can be anywhere near me now, can he? Do you know if curse scars sometimes hurt years afterward?**_

_**I'll send this with Hedwig when she gets back; she's off hunting at the moment. Say hello to Buckbeak for me.**_

_**Cris **_

**Yes, thought Cris, that looked all right. There was no point putting in the dream; she didn't want it to look as though she was too worried. **

"You should have, then I would have told Dumbledore why I was coming back." Sirius said. Cris smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

**She folded up the parchment and laid it aside on her desk, ready for when Hedwig returned. Then she got to her feet, stretched, and opened her wardrobe once more. Without glancing at her reflection she started to get dressed before going down to breakfast. **

"That's the chapter." Padfoot said. He handed it to Percy and they started the next chapter.


	70. Chapter 3: The Invitation

"**Chapter 3: The Invitation," **Draco read.

"Sounds like it has something to do with the world cup." Remus said.

"Maybe," the trio said.

**By the time Cris arrived in the kitchen, the three Dursley's were already seated around the table. None of them looked up as she entered or sat down. Uncle Vernon's large red face was hidden behind the morning's Daily Mail, and Aunt Petunia was cutting a grapefruit into quarters, her lips pursed over her horse-like teeth.**

**Dudley looked furious and sulky, and somehow seemed to be taking up even more space than usual. This was saying something, as he always took up an entire side of the square table by himself. When Aunt Petunia put a quarter of unsweetened grapefruit onto Dudley's plate with a tremulous "There you are, Diddy darling," **

This caused the group to laugh.

"My dear sister, that is worse than usual." Lily said through her giggles.

"I'm used to it." Cris said with a shrug.

**Dudley glowered at her. His life had taken a most unpleasant turn since he had come home for the summer with his end-of-year report.**

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had managed to find excuses for his bad marks as usual: Aunt Petunia always insisted that Dudley was a very gifted boy whose teachers didn't understand him, while Uncle Vernon maintained that "he didn't want some swotty little nancy boy for a son anyway." **

"And there they go again, encouraging this type of behavior." Tonks said.

"Are they always like this?" Fudge asked really surprised.

"Sadly," Cris said.

**They also skated over the accusations of bullying in the report - "He's a boisterous little boy, but he wouldn't hurt a fly!" **

"Yeah right," Gwen and Cris said. The both of them shoulders and arms where they were punched and had a broken bone from the bullying git.

**Aunt Petunia had said tearfully. However, at the bottom of the report there were a few well-chosen comments from the school nurse that not even Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia could explain away. No matter how much Aunt Petunia wailed that Dudley was big-boned, and that his poundage was really puppy fat, and that he was a growing boy who needed plenty of food, the fact remained that the school outfitters didn't stock knickerbockers big enough for him anymore. **

"Now that is just downright unhealthy." Tonks said with a disgusted look on her face.

"No kidding," Cris muttered.

**The school nurse had seen what Aunt Petunia's eyes - so sharp when it came to spotting fingerprints on her gleaming walls, and in observing the comings and goings of the neighbors - simply refused to see: that far from needing extra nourishment, Dudley had reached roughly the size and weight of a young killer whale.**

"Bad mental images, Bambi." Fred said.

"I doubt he was that big." Tonks said.

"He was," Cris, Gwen, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George and Ron said.

"That's just crazy." Lily said.

**So - after many tantrums, after arguments that shook Cris' bedroom floor, and many tears from Aunt Petunia - the new regime had begun. The diet sheet that had been sent by the Smeltings school nurse had been taped to the fridge, which had been emptied of all Dudley's favorite things - fizzy drinks and cakes, chocolate bars and burgers and filled instead with fruit and vegetables and the sorts of things that Uncle Vernon called "rabbit food." **

**To make Dudley feel better about it all, Aunt Petunia had insisted that the whole family follow the diet too. She now passed a grapefruit quarter to Cris. She noticed that it was a lot smaller than Dudley's. Aunt Petunia seemed to feel that the best way to keep up Dudley's morale was to make sure that he did, at least, get more to eat than Cris.**

"Sure give the only person who does need to eat more, less food, what great thinking they have." Robin growled.

"I never really understood my aunt." Cris said.

"Don't try to sweetie; you'll just get a headache." Lily said. Cris smiled ad chuckled a bit.

**But Aunt Petunia didn't know what was hidden under the loose floorboard upstairs. She had no idea that Cris was not following the diet at all. **

"Good for you." Lily said.

"You sent letters to your friends didn't you?" Prongs asked. Cris nodded with a smile.

**The moment she had got wind of the fact that she was expected to survive the summer on carrot sticks, Cris had sent Hedwig to her friends with pleas for help, and they had risen to the occasion magnificently. Hedwig had returned from Hermione's house with a large box stuffed full of sugar-free snacks.**

"Why sugar-free?" Gwen asked.

"My parents are dentists." Hermione said. Gwen suppressed a shudder.

"I have had bad experience with dentists." Gwen said.

**(Hermione's parents were dentists.) Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, had obliged with a sack full of his own homemade rock cakes. (Cris hadn't touched these; she had had too much experience of Hagrid's cooking.) Mrs. Weasley, however, had sent the family owl, Errol, with an enormous fruitcake and assorted meat pies. Poor Errol, who was elderly and feeble, had needed a full five days to recover from the journey. **

"You really need to get a new owl." Robin said. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked down but they completely missed the looks from Bill and Charlie.

**And then on Cris' birthday (which the Dursley's had completely ignored)**

Dark glares and growls could be heard and Fudge looked shocked at the news.

**she had received four superb birthday cakes, one each from Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and Sirius. Cris still had two of them left, and so, looking forward to a real breakfast when she got back upstairs, she ate his grapefruit without complaint. **

"That's not a real breakfast." Lily said.

"It's better than nothing though." Prongs said.

"That's true," Lily said.

**Uncle Vernon laid aside his paper with a deep sniff of disapproval and looked down at his own grapefruit quarter.**

**"Is this it?" he said grumpily to Aunt Petunia.**

**Aunt Petunia gave him a severe look, and then nodded pointedly at Dudley, who had already finished his own grapefruit quarter and was eyeing Cris' with a very sour look in his piggy little eyes.**

"Don't you dare touch her breakfast." Lily snapped at the book.

**Uncle Vernon gave a great sigh, which ruffled his large, bushy mustache, and picked up his spoon.**

**The doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon heaved himself out of his chair and set off down the hall. Quick as a flash, while his mother was occupied with the kettle, Dudley stole the rest of Uncle Vernon's grapefruit.**

"Wow, what a pig." Tonks said.

**Cris heard talking at the door, and someone laughing, and Uncle Vernon answering curtly. **

**Then the front door closed, and the sound of ripping paper came from the hall.**

**Aunt Petunia set the teapot down on the table and looked curiously around to see where Uncle Vernon had got to. She didn't have to wait long to find out; after about a minute, he was back. He looked livid.**

**"You," he barked at Cris. "In the living room. Now."**

"What is he blaming you for now?" Sirius asked.

"Something ridiculous I bet." Prongs said who was missed the looks from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

**Bewildered, wondering what on earth she was supposed to have done this time, Cris got up and followed Uncle Vernon out of the kitchen and into the next room. Uncle Vernon closed the door sharply behind both of them.**

**"So," he said, marching over to the fireplace and turning to face Cris as though he were about to pronounce her under arrest. "So."**

**Cris would have dearly loved to have said, "So what?" but she didn't feel that Uncle Vernon's temper should be tested this early in the morning, especially when it was already under severe strain from lack of food. She therefore settled for looking politely puzzled.**

"Did you pull it off?" Robin asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure but it seemed to have worked." Cris said.

**"This just arrived," said Uncle Vernon. He brandished a piece of purple writing paper at Cris. "A letter. About you."**

"You didn't get in trouble did you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, you'll see what I did." Cris said with a smirk.

**Cris' confusion increased. Who would be writing to Uncle Vernon about her? The only person she knew who would write to them through postman was Gwen and her family.**

**Uncle Vernon glared at Cris, then looked down at the letter and began to read aloud:**

_**Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,**_

_**We have never been introduced, but I am sure you have heard a great deal from Cris about my son Ron.**_

"Did you ever talk to him about us?" Hermione asked.

"No, they wouldn't care." Cris said.

_**As Cris might have told you, the final of the Quidditch World Cup takes place this Monday night, and my husband, Arthur, has just managed to get prime tickets through his connections at the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I do hope you will allow us to take Cris to the match, as this really is a once-in-a lifetime opportunity; **_

"Did you get to go?" Prongs asked. All Cris did was smile.

_**Britain hasn't hosted the cup for thirty years, and tickets are extremely hard to come by. We would of course be glad to have Cris stay for the remainder of the summer holidays, and to see her safely onto the train back to school.**_

"They wouldn't care." Sirius said.

_**It would be best for Cris to send us your answer as quickly as possible in the normal way, because the Muggle postman has never delivered to our house, and I am not sure he even knows where it is.**_

_**Hoping to see Cris soon,**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Molly Weasley**_

_**P.S. I do hope we've put enough stamps on. **_

"How many stamps did you put on?" Robin asked.

"I may have gotten carried away." Mrs. Weasley said, "I hope I didn't get her into trouble."

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, I used the Sirius card." Cris said. This caused Sirius to smile widely at his goddaughter, proud of her pranking the Dursley's.

**Uncle Vernon finished reading, put his hand back into his breast pocket, and drew out something else.**

**"Look at this," he growled.**

**He held up the envelope in which Mrs. Weasley's letter had come, and Cris had to fight down a laugh. Every bit of it was covered in stamps except for a square inch on the front, into which Mrs. Weasley had squeezed the Dursley's address in minute writing. **

The group laughed and Mrs. Weasley blushed brightly.

"Didn't you take Muggle Studies, mum?" Ginny asked. When Mrs. Weasley shook her head no they laughed a little bit more. Finally they calmed down and Draco continued reading.

**"She did put enough stamps on, then," said Cris, trying to sound as though Mrs. Weasley's was a mistake anyone could make. **

"It is if you're from a pureblood family which Mrs. Weasley is from." Remus said. Mrs. Weasley smiled at Remus in thanks and he just smiled back at her.

**His uncle's eyes flashed.**

**"The postman noticed," he said through gritted teeth. "Very interested to know where this letter came from, he was. That's why he rang the doorbell. Seemed to think it was funny."**

"Well it is," Robin said still chuckling a bit.

**Cris didn't say anything. Other people might not understand why Uncle Vernon was making a fuss about too many stamps, but Cris had lived with the Dursley's too long not to know how touchy they were about anything even slightly out of the ordinary. Their worst fear was that someone would find out that they were connected (however distantly) with people like Mrs. Weasley.**

"Maybe I should tell my parents." Gwen said grinning mischievously. Cris noticed that grin.

"Gwen whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it." Cris said. Gwen pouted and crossed her arms.

**Uncle Vernon was still glaring at Cris, who tried to keep her expression neutral. If she didn't do or say anything stupid, she might just be in for the treat of a lifetime. **

**She waited for Uncle Vernon to say something, but he merely continued to glare.**

**Cris decided to break the silence.**

"Good thinking." Tonks said.

**"So - can I go then?" she asked.**

**A slight spasm crossed Uncle Vernon's large purple face. The mustache bristled. Cris thought she knew what was going on behind the mustache: a furious battle as two of Uncle Vernon's most fundamental instincts came into conflict. Allowing Cris to go would make Cris happy, something Uncle Vernon had struggled against for thirteen years. **

More growling could be heard, Hermione's dog like growl made George and Ginny look at her weird.

**On the other hand, allowing Cris to disappear to the Weasley's for the rest of the summer would get rid of her two weeks earlier than anyone could have hoped, and Uncle Vernon hated having Cris in the house. To give himself thinking time, it seemed, he looked down at Mrs. Weasley's letter again.**

**"Who is this woman?" he said, staring at the signature with distaste.**

**"You've seen her," said Cris. "She's my friend Ron's mother; she was meeting him off the Hog - off the school train at the end of last term."**

**She had almost said "Hogwarts Express," and that was a sure way to get her uncle's temper up. Nobody ever mentioned the name of Cris' school aloud in the Dursley household. **

"Or anything else wizard related." Cris said. Fudge held back the look of surprise, but didn't say anything else; Umbridge on the other hand was thinking that this was all a lie to get the Potter girl more attention.

**Uncle Vernon screwed up his enormous face as though trying to remember something very unpleasant.**

**"Dumpy sort of woman?" he growled finally.**

"I would like to see you give birth to seven children." Mrs. Weasley said with a huff.

"He looks like he has given birth to 20." Gwen said. The room laughed once more, it took about five minutes for them to calm down and let Draco continue reading the chapter.

**"Load of children with red hair?"**

"Yep," the Weasley kids said. The rest of the Order and Cris, and Hermione and the future kids shook their heads fondly.

**Cris frowned. She thought it was a bit rich of Uncle Vernon to call anyone "dumpy," when his own son, Dudley, had finally achieved what he'd been threatening to do since the age of three, and become wider than he was tall.**

"That's disgusting." said a green Robin. Sirius gave her a glass of weak tea which helped bring her coloring back to normal.

**Uncle Vernon was perusing the letter again.**

**"Quidditch," he muttered under his breath. "Quidditch - what is this rubbish?"**

"It's not rubbish!" cried all the Quidditch fans, past present and future.

**Cris felt a second stab of annoyance.**

**"It's a sport," she said shortly. "Played on broom- "**

**"All right, all right!" said Uncle Vernon loudly. Cris saw, with some satisfaction, that his uncle looked vaguely panicky. Apparently his nerves couldn't stand the sound of the word "broomsticks" in his living room. He took refuge in perusing the letter again. Cris saw his lips form the words "send us your answer… in the normal way." He scowled.**

**"What does she mean, 'the normal way'?" he spat.**

"Owl post," all the wizards and witches said.

**"Normal for us," said Cris, and before her uncle could stop her, she added, "you know, owl post. That's what's normal for wizards."**

**Uncle Vernon looked as outraged as if Cris had just uttered a disgusting swearword. Shaking with anger, he shot a nervous look through the window, as though expecting to see some of the neighbors with their ears pressed against the glass.**

**"How many times do I have to tell you not to mention that unnaturalness under my roof?" he hissed, his face now a rich plum color. "You stand there, in the clothes Petunia and I have put on your ungrateful back -"**

"Thank god you bought new ones." Hermione said.

"I helped pick them out." Gwen said with a smile. Cris was wearing one of the outfits; a baby blue tee-shirt which was over a black long sleeved shirt and low cut jeans that hugged her legs leaving a strip of black wear it would have showed her back and stomach.

"It is really cute." Lily said smiling at her daughter. Cris blushed her hair turning fusia in her embarrassment.

**"Only after Dudley finished with them," said Cris coldly, and indeed, she was dressed in a sweatshirt so large for her that she had had to roll back the sleeves five times so as to be able to use her hands, and which fell past the knees of her extremely baggy jeans.**

"Thank you for taking her shopping." Lily said.

"It was the same time she got her tattoo, I personally thought she was crazy but she can be stubborn." Gwen said.

"That she can be." Hermione said.

**"I will not be spoken to like that!" said Uncle Vernon, trembling with rage.**

"You don't deserve the respect." Sirius spat.

**But Cris wasn't going to stand for this. Gone were the days when she had been forced to take every single one of the Dursley's stupid rules. She wasn't following Dudley's diet, and she wasn't going to let Uncle Vernon stop her from going to the Quidditch World Cup, not if she could help it. Cris took a deep, steadying breath and then said, "Okay, I can't see the World Cup. Can I go now, then? Only I've got a letter to Sirius I want to finish. You know - my godfather."**

"Good thinking," Remus said with a laugh.

"I can't wait to see his reaction." Sirius said.

**She had done it, she had said the magic words. Now she watched the purple recede blotchily from Uncle Vernon's face, making it look like badly mixed black currant ice cream. **

"I don't think I want that anymore." Ron said. The twins looked at their little brother in shock.

"Ron not wanting,"

"Ice cream anymore,"

"That's just unheard of." They finished together.

**"You're - you're writing to him, are you?" said Uncle Vernon, in a would-be calm voice - but Cris had seen the pupils of his tiny eyes contract with sudden fear.**

**"Well - yeah," said Cris, casually. "It's been a while since he heard from me, and, you know, if he doesn't he might start thinking something's wrong."**

"You bet I would be worried." Sirius said.

"I would have loved to have seen their reactions." Robin said.

**She stopped there to enjoy the effect of these words. She could almost see the cogs working under Uncle Vernon's thick, dark, neatly parted hair. If he tried to stop Cris writing to Sirius, Sirius would think Cris was being mistreated. If he told Cris she couldn't go to the Quidditch World Cup, Cris would write and tell Sirius, who would know Cris was being mistreated. There was only one thing for Uncle Vernon to do. Cris could see the conclusion forming in her uncle's mind as though the great mustached face were transparent. Cris tried not to smile, to keep her own face as blank as possible. And then –**

**"Well, all right then. You can go to this ruddy… this stupid… this World Cup thing. You write and tell these - these Weasley's they're to pick you up, mind. I haven't got time to go dropping you off all over the country. And you can spend the rest of the summer there. And you can tell your - your godfather… tell him… tell him you're going."**

"I was really happy about that." Sirius said.

"I'll say, you were literally jumping for joy asking, no pleading to go." Robin said.

"You were with him?" Cris asked.

"Someone had to keep an eye on him." Robin said simply.

**"Okay then," said Cris brightly.**

"Well of course, you were getting out of that house." Lily said understanding the reasoning.

"As well as seeing the World Cup." Cris said.

"I bet the game was awesome." Prongs said wistfully.

**She turned and walked toward the living room door, fighting the urge to jump into the air and whoop. She was going… she was going to the Weasley's; she was going to watch the Quidditch World Cup! Outside in the hall she nearly ran into Dudley, who had been lurking behind the door, clearly hoping to overhear Cris being told off. He looked shocked to see the broad grin on Cris' face.**

**"That was an excellent breakfast, wasn't it?" said Cris. "I feel really full, don't you?"**

"Don't push your luck Prongslet." Prongs said.

"I couldn't help it, I was excited." Cris said.

**Laughing at the astonished look on Dudley's face, Cris took the stairs three at a time, and hurled herself back into her bedroom.**

**The first thing she saw was that Hedwig was back. She was sitting in her cage, staring at Cris with her enormous amber eyes, and clicking her beak in the way that meant she was annoyed about something. Exactly what was annoying her became apparent almost at once.**

**"OUCH!" said Cris as what appeared to be a small, gray, feathery tennis ball collided with the side of her head. **

"It's Pig," Ginny said with a smile.

"I'll never understand why you wanted to name him that." Cris said.

"I thought it was cute." Ginny said with a shrug.

**Cris massaged the spot furiously, looking up to see what had hit her, and saw a minute owl, small enough to fit into the palm of her hand, whizzing excitedly around the room like a loose firework. Cris then realized that the owl had dropped a letter at her feet. Cris bent down, recognized Ron's handwriting, then tore open the envelope. Inside was a hastily scribbled note.**

_**Cris - DAD GOT THE TICKETS - Ireland versus Bulgaria, Monday night. Mum's writing to the Muggles to ask you to stay. They might already have the letter; I don't know how fast Muggle post is. Thought I'd send this with Pig anyway.**_

**Cris stared at the word "Pig," then looked up at the tiny owl now zooming around the light fixture on the ceiling. She had never seen anything that looked less like a pig. Maybe she couldn't read Ron's writing**

"You can," Charlie said with a chuckle.

"It's not that bad." Ron said.

"I can barely read your writing, and that's saying something." Bill said.

"I just have a talent for reading bad writing." Cris said with a shrug.

**She went back to the letter:**

_**We're coming for you whether the Muggles like it or not, you can't miss the World Cup, only Mum and Dad reckon it's better if we pretend to ask their permission first. If they say yes, send Pig back with your answer pronto, and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday. If they say no, send Pig back pronto and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday anyway.**_

"I like that," Tonks said.

"I chuckled at it as well." Cris said.

_**Hermione's arriving this afternoon. Percy's started work - the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Don't mention anything about Abroad while you're here unless you want the pants bored off you. **_

"I wasn't that bad was I?" Percy asked.

"You were pretty intolerable." Bill said.

_**See you soon –**_

_**Ron**_

**"Calm down!" Cris said as the small owl flew low over her head, twittering madly with what Cris could only assume was pride at having delivered the letter to the right person. "Come here, I need you to take my answer back!"**

**The owl fluttered down on top of Hedwig's cage. Hedwig looked coldly up at it, as though daring it to try and come any closer. **

"You have one prideful owl." Tonks said.

"I know, and I love her." Cris said with a smile.

**Cris seized her eagle-feather quill once more, grabbed a fresh piece of parchment, and wrote:**

_**Ron, it's all okay, the Muggles say I can come. See you five o'clock tomorrow. Can't wait.**_

_**Cris**_

**She folded this note up very small, and with immense difficulty, tied it to the tiny owl's leg as it hopped on the spot with excitement. The moment the note was secure, the owl was off again; it zoomed out of the window and out of sight.**

"Is he still that active?" Ron asked his future nieces and nephews.

"No, not nearly as active." Lily J said answering her uncle.

**Cris turned to Hedwig.**

**"Feeling up to a long journey?" she asked her.**

**Hedwig hooted in a dignified sort of a way.**

**"Can you take this to Sirius for me?" she said, picking up her letter. "Hang on… I just want to finish it."**

**She unfolded the parchment and hastily added a postscript.**

_**If you want to contact me, I'll be at my friend Ron Weasley's for the rest of the summer. His dad's got us tickets for the Quidditch World Cup! **_

"I can't wait to read that chapter." Prongs and Padfoot said bouncing in their seats.

**The letter finished, she tied it to Hedwig's leg; she kept unusually still, as though determined to show her how a real post owl should behave.**

**"I'll be at Ron's when you get back, all right?" Cris told her.**

**She nipped her finger affectionately, then, with a soft swooshing noise, spread her enormous wings and soared out of the open window. Cris watched her out of sight, then crawled under her bed, wrenched up the loose floorboard, and pulled out a large chunk of birthday cake. She sat there on the floor eating it, savoring the happiness that was flooding through her. She had cake, and Dudley had nothing but grapefruit; it was a bright summer's day, she would be leaving Privet Drive tomorrow, her scar felt perfectly normal again, and she was going to watch the Quidditch World Cup. It was hard, just now, to feel worried about anything - even Lord Voldemort. **

"I like that attitude." Prongs said.

"That is normal attitude for a teenage girl." Lily said with a smile, she really just want her daughter to have a normal childhood.

"That's the chapter it's your turn Minister." Draco said handing the book to Fudge said.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Fudge said taking the book from the blonde Slytherin and starting the next chapter.


	71. Chapter 4: Back at the Burrow

"**Chapter 4: Back at the Burrow," **Fudge read.

"Yah, you go back." Lily said with a smile.

"Of course, I spend most of my time at the Burrow." Cris said with a smile.

**By twelve o'clock the next day, Cris' school trunk was packed with her school things and all her most prized possessions - the Invisibility Cloak he had inherited from her father, the broomstick she had gotten from Sirius, the enchanted map of Hogwarts she had been given by Fred and George Weasley last year. **

"I think I need to confiscate these items." Umbridge said.

"Sadly you can't Dolores, these two items are heirlooms from her father, by that you can't touch them." Dumbledore said. Umbridge looked at Fudge for support but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"He's right; we are not allowed to confiscate family heirlooms." Fudge said as he went back to reading while Umbridge sat fuming.

**She had emptied her hiding place under the loose floorboard of all food, double-checked every nook and cranny of her bedroom for forgotten spell books or quills, and taken down the chart on the wall counting down the days to September the first, on which she liked to cross off the days remaining until her return to Hogwarts.**

"What would happen if you left anything?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, they might burn them." Cris said.

"It's a good thing that you never left anything then." Prongs said.

**The atmosphere inside number four, Privet Drive was extremely tense. **

**The imminent arrival at their house of an assortment of wizards was making the Dursley's uptight and irritable. Uncle Vernon had looked downright alarmed when Cris informed him that the Weasley's would be arriving at five o'clock the very next day.**

**"****I hope you told them to dress properly, these people," he snarled at once. "I've seen the sort of stuff your lot wear. They'd better have the decency to put on normal clothes, that's all." **

"Did you?" Moony asked.

"We did, although it might not have been enough." Mr. Weasley said.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Weasley, Uncle Vernon won't be pleased even if you were rich and had the finest clothes, he would hate you just because you have magic." Cris said.

**Cris felt a slight sense of foreboding. She had rarely seen Mr. or Mrs. Weasley wearing anything that the Dursley's would call "normal." Their children might don Muggle clothing during the holidays, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley usually wore long robes in varying states of shabbiness. Cris wasn't bothered about what the neighbors would think, but she was anxious about how rude the Dursley's might be to the Weasley's if they turned up looking like their worst idea of wizards.**

**Uncle Vernon had put on his best suit. To some people, this might have looked like a gesture of welcome, but Cris knew it was because Uncle Vernon wanted to look impressive and intimidating.**

**Dudley, on the other hand, looked somehow diminished. This was not because the diet was at last taking effect, but due to fright. Dudley had emerged from his last encounter with a fully grown wizard with a curly pig's tail poking out of the seat of his trousers, **

The group laughed in remembrance of what happened in the first book but those who weren't there were confused. Lily gave a brief summary and the rest laughed as well.

**and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had had to pay for its removal at a private hospital in London. It wasn't altogether surprising; therefore, that Dudley kept running his hand nervously over his backside, and walking sideways from room to room, so as not to present the same target to the enemy.**

"We wouldn't have attacked at all." Charlie said.

**Lunch was an almost silent meal. Dudley didn't even protest at the food (cottage cheese and grated celery). Aunt Petunia wasn't, eating anything at all. Her arms were folded, her lips were pursed, and she seemed to be chewing her tongue, as though biting back the furious diatribe she longed to throw at Cris.**

**"****They'll be driving, of course?" Uncle Vernon barked across the table. **

"No, sense the car is in the forbidden forest." Padfoot said.

"How did you guys get there?" Prongs asked. When nobody answered the two smiled brightly and Fudge continued reading.

**"****Er," said Cris.**

**She hadn't thought of that. How were the Weasley's going to pick her up? **

**They didn't have a car anymore; the old Ford Anglia they had once owned was currently running wild in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. But Mr. Weasley had borrowed a Ministry of Magic car last year; possibly he would do the same today? **

"Nope," the twins said as Cris giggled at the memory.

**"****I think so," said Cris.**

**Uncle Vernon snorted into his mustache. Normally, Uncle Vernon would have asked what car Mr. Weasley drove; he tended to judge other men by how big and expensive their cars were. But Cris doubted whether Uncle Vernon would have taken to Mr. Weasley even if he drove a Ferrari. **

"A very expensive car made in Italy." Hermione said. The purebloods who were interested nodded and Fudge continued once again.

**Cris spent most of the afternoon in her bedroom; she couldn't stand watching Aunt Petunia peer out through the net curtains every few seconds, as though there had been a warning about an escaped rhinoceros. Finally, at a quarter to five, Cris went back downstairs and into the living room.**

**Aunt Petunia was compulsively straightening cushions. Uncle Vernon was pretending to read the paper, but his tiny eyes were not moving, and Cris was sure he was really listening with all his might for the sound of an approaching car. Dudley was crammed into an armchair, his porky hands beneath him, clamped firmly around his bottom. Cris couldn't take the tension; she left the room and went and sat on the stairs in the hall, her eyes on her watch and her heart pumping fast from excitement and nerves.**

**But five o'clock came and then went. **

"Where are you?" Moony asked.

"We were running late," Mr. Weasley said.

**Uncle Vernon, perspiring slightly in his suit, opened the front door, peered up and down the street, then withdrew his head quickly.**

**"****They're late!" he snarled at Cris.**

**"****I know," said Cris. "Maybe - er - the traffic's bad, or something."**

**Ten past five… then a quarter past five… Cris was starting to feel anxious herself now. At half past, he heard Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia conversing in terse mutters in the living room.**

**"****No consideration at all."**

**"****We might've had an engagement."**

**"****Maybe they think they'll get invited to dinner if they're late."**

"We wouldn't want to eat there, Mum is the best cook." Ron said. Mrs. Weasley blushed slightly and Fudge continued reading.

**"****Well, they most certainly won't be," said Uncle Vernon, and Cris heard him stand up and start pacing the living room. "They'll take the girl and go, there'll be no hanging around. That's if they're coming at all. Probably mistaken the day. I daresay their kind don't set much store by punctuality. Either that or they drive some tin-pot car that's broken d- AAAAAAARRRRRGH!"**

"What happened?" Robin asked with a smile.

"They arrived by Floo didn't they?" Remus asked with a smile. Cris nodded with a wide smile on her face.

**Cris jumped up. From the other side of the living room door came the sounds of the three Dursley's scrambling, panic-stricken, across the room. Next moment Dudley came flying into the hall, looking terrified.**

**"****What happened?" said Cris. "What's the matter?"**

**But Dudley didn't seem able to speak. Hands still clamped over his buttocks, he waddled as fast as he could into the kitchen. Cris hurried into the living room. Loud banging's and scrapings were coming from behind the Dursley's boarded-up fireplace, which had a fake coal fire plugged in front of it. **

"I can't believe you tried to Floo," Padfoot said laughing.

**"****What is it?" gasped Aunt Petunia, who had backed into the wall and was staring, terrified, toward the fire. "What is it, Vernon?"**

**But they were left in doubt barely a second longer. Voices could be heard from inside the blocked fireplace.**

"Oh I wish I could have seen my dear sister's face." Lily said with a laugh.

"It was pretty hilarious." Cris said with a smile.

**"****Ouch! Fred, no - go back, go back, there's been some kind of mistake – tell George not to - OUCH! George, no, there's no room, go back quickly and tell Ron-"**

"Let me guess, all of you end up there?" Robin asked.

"It was a tight squeeze." Ron said.

"I can imagine." Moony said.

**"****Maybe Cris can hear us, Dad - maybe she'll be able to let us out-"**

**There was a loud hammering of fists on the boards behind the electric fire.**

**"****Cris? Cris, can you hear us?"**

**The Dursley's rounded on Cris like a pair of angry wolverines.**

"But they aren't mutants." Gwen said. Causing the future kids, Hermione, Cris and Lily to laugh.

"Wolverine is a super hero, his real name is Logan and he has metal claws that come out of his knuckles, he also has healing powers." Gwen said. The group nodded but they were still confused.

**"****What is this?" growled Uncle Vernon. "What's going on?"**

**"****They - they've tried to get here by Floo powder," said Cris, fighting a mad desire to laugh. "They can travel by fire - only you've blocked the fireplace – hang on -" **

"At least you helped." Sirius said with a smile.

"I almost didn't, I was holding back a laugh." Cris said.

**She approached the fireplace and called through the boards.**

**"****Mr. Weasley? Can you hear me?"**

**The hammering stopped. Somebody inside the chimney piece said, "Shh!"**

**"****Mr. Weasley, it's Cris… the fireplace has been blocked up. You won't be able to get through there."**

**"****Damn!" said Mr. Weasley's voice. "What on earth did they want to block up the fireplace for?"**

**"****They've got an electric fire," Cris explained.**

**"Really?" said Mr. Weasley's voice excitedly. "Eclectic, you say? With a plug? Gracious, I must see that… Let's think… ouch, Ron!"**

The group shook their head fondly at the blushing Mr. Weasley, he will never change.

**Ron's voice now joined the others'.**

**"****What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?"**

**"****Oh no, Ron," came Fred's voice, very sarcastically. "No, this is exactly where we wanted to end up."**

The marauders and Tonks laughed while their kids were chuckling, that was just like dad and papa.

**"****Yeah, we're having the time of our lives here," said George, whose voice sounded muffled, as though he was squashed against the wall.**

"I was," George said.

"Dang, it does seem like tight squeeze." Remus said.

**"****Boys, boys…" said Mr. Weasley vaguely. "I'm trying to think what to do… Yes… only way… Stand back, Cris."**

"You didn't," Sirius said with a wide grin.

"Yep," Cris said with a giggle.

**Cris retreated to the sofa. Uncle Vernon, however, moved forward.**

**"****Wait a moment!" he bellowed at the fire. "What exactly are you going to -"**

**BANG.**

**The electric fire shot across the room as the boarded-up fireplace burst outward,**

People shook their heads and Fudge read on, disgruntled.

**expelling Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ron in a cloud of rubble and loose chippings. Aunt Petunia shrieked and fell backward over the coffee table; Uncle Vernon caught her before she hit the floor, and gaped, speechless, at the Weasley's, all of whom had bright red hair, including Fred and George, who were identical to the last freckle.**

"Apparently not that identical." Fred said.

"All twins have something different about them." Cris said.

"Frank and Eric are identical but they have something different about them that we can always tell them apart." Lily J said.

"What's that?" Ginny and Neville asked.

"Frank has more red in his hair whereas Eric just has brown hair." James said.

**"****That's better," panted Mr. Weasley, brushing dust from his long green robes and straightening his glasses. "Ah - you must be Cris' aunt and uncle!"**

"Sadly," Cris said.

**Tall, thin, and balding, he moved toward Uncle Vernon, his hand outstretched, but Uncle Vernon backed away several paces, dragging Aunt Petunia. Words utterly failed Uncle Vernon. His best suit was covered in white dust, which had settled in his hair and mustache and made him look as though he had just aged thirty years.**

**"****Er - yes - sorry about that," said Mr. Weasley, lowering his hand and looking over his shoulder at the blasted fireplace. "It's all my fault. It just didn't occur to me that we wouldn't be able to get out at the other end. I had your fireplace connected to the Floo Network, you see - just for an afternoon, you know, so we could get Cris. Muggle fireplaces aren't supposed to be connected, strictly speaking - but I've got a useful contact at the Floo Regulation Panel and he fixed it for me. **

**I can put it right in a jiffy, though, don't worry. I'll light a fire to send the kids back, and then I can repair your fireplace before I Disapparate." **

"He doesn't understand you." Lily said.

"I kind forget things like that very easily." Mr. Weasley said. People shook their heads again and Fudge continued.

**Cris was ready to bet that the Dursley's hadn't understood a single word of this. They were still gaping at Mr. Weasley, thunderstruck. Aunt Petunia staggered upright again and hid behind Uncle Vernon. **

"I bet she was horrified at the aspect of cleaning it all up." Lily said.

**"Hello, Cris!" said Mr. Weasley brightly. "Got your trunk ready?"**

**"It's upstairs," said Cris, grinning back.**

**"We'll get it," said Fred at once. Winking at Cris, he and George left the room.**

**They knew where Cris' bedroom was, having once rescued her from it in the dead of night. **

"So that was the sound I heard." Gwen said.

"You heard?" George asked.

"I thought I was dreaming that my friend was being rescued but apparently it wasn't a dream." Gwen said.

"See, I told you the neighbors would think it was a dream." Cris said. The twins chuckled and kissed her head as the group chuckled a bit.

**Cris suspected that Fred and George were hoping for a glimpse of Dudley; they had heard a lot about him from Cris.**

**"Well," said Mr. Weasley, swinging his arms slightly, while he tried to find words to break the very nasty silence. "Very - erm - very nice place you've got here." As the usually spotless living room was now covered in dust and bits of brick, this remark didn't go down too well with the Dursley's. **

"I can imagine that." Padfoot said.

**Uncle Vernon's face purpled once more, and Aunt Petunia started chewing her tongue again. However, they seemed too scared to actually say anything.**

**Mr. Weasley was looking around. He loved everything to do with Muggles. Cris could see him itching to go and examine the television and the video recorder.**

**"They run off eckeltricity, do they?" he said knowledgeably. **

"Electricity," Hermione, Gwen and Lily said.

**"Ah yes, I can see the plugs. I collect plugs," he added to Uncle Vernon. "And batteries. Got a very large collection of batteries. My wife thinks I'm mad, but there you are."**

"And now they think that you are crazy." Robin said.

"Story of my life," Cris muttered.

**Uncle Vernon clearly thought Mr. Weasley was mad too. He moved ever so slightly to the right, screening Aunt Petunia from view, as though he thought Mr. Weasley might suddenly run at them and attack. Dudley suddenly reappeared in the room. Cris could hear the clunk of her trunk on the stairs, and knew that the sounds had scared Dudley out of the kitchen. Dudley edged along the wall, gazing at Mr. Weasley with terrified eyes, and attempted to conceal himself behind his mother and father. Unfortunately, Uncle Vernon's bulk, while sufficient to hide bony Aunt Petunia, was nowhere near enough to conceal Dudley. **

"That's just sick." Charlie said disgusted.

"Didn't you guys say that he lost the weight?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, he lost it by when he was boxing, he looks really good now." Teddy said.

"I can't imagine it." Cris said.

**"Ah, this is your cousin, is it, Cris?" said Mr. Weasley, taking another brave stab at making conversation.**

**"Yep," said Cris, "that's Dudley."**

**She and Ron exchanged glances and then quickly looked away from each other; the temptation to burst out laughing was almost overwhelming. Dudley was still clutching his bottom as though afraid it might fall off. Mr. Weasley, however, seemed genuinely concerned at Dudley's peculiar behavior. Indeed, from the tone of his voice when he next spoke, Cris was quite sure that Mr. Weasley thought Dudley was quite as mad as the Dursley's thought he was, except that Mr. Weasley felt sympathy rather than fear.**

**"Having a good holiday, Dudley?" he said kindly.**

**Dudley whimpered. Cris saw his hands tighten still harder over his massive backside. **

"He definitely wouldn't be in Gryffindor." Sirius said.

"No, he would be in Slytherin." Cris said.

"I can picture that. Though with him being a Muggle he wouldn't get in." Padfoot said.

"Actually now there are Muggleborns in Slytherin." Al said.

"Really?" Draco asked surprised.

"Yeah, the Quidditch Captain when I was in school had a brother that went as well, he was sorted into Slytherin, didn't surprise him any." Keiran said.

"The future sure has changed a lot." Tonks said.

**Fred and George came back into the room carrying Cris' school trunk. They glanced around as they entered and spotted Dudley. Their faces cracked into identical evil grins.**

**"Ah, right," said Mr. Weasley. "Better get cracking then."**

**He pushed up the sleeves of his robes and took out his wand. Cris saw the Dursley's draw back against the wall as one.**

"Arthur would never curse them." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Weasley, they just have a fear of magic." Cris said.

**"Incendio!" said Mr. Weasley, pointing his wand at the hole in the wall behind him.**

**Flames rose at once in the fireplace, crackling merrily as though they had been burning for hours. Mr. Weasley took a small drawstring bag from his pocket, untied it, took a pinch of the powder inside, and threw it onto the flames, which turned emerald green and roared higher than ever.**

**"Off you go then, Fred," said Mr. Weasley.**

**"Coming," said Fred. "Oh no - hang on -"**

**A bag of sweets had spilled out of Fred's pocket and the contents were now rolling in every direction - big, fat toffees in brightly colored wrappers. **

"What's with the toffees?" Padfoot asked. The Weasley boys and Cris had grins on their faces and the pranksters in the room sat forward listening to what the toffees did.

**Fred scrambled around, cramming them back into his pocket, then gave the Dursley's a cheery wave, stepped forward, and walked right into the fire, saying "the Burrow!" Aunt Petunia gave a little shuddering gasp. There was a whooshing sound, and Fred vanished.**

**"Right then, George," said Mr. Weasley, "you and the trunk."**

**Cris helped George carry the trunk forward into the flames and turn it onto its end so that he could hold it better. Then, with a second whoosh, George had cried "the Burrow!" and vanished too.**

**"Ron, you next," said Mr. Weasley.**

**"See you," said Ron brightly to the Dursley's. **

"Why did you say that?" Lily asked.

"To scare them," Ron said with a shrug.

**He grinned broadly at Cris, then stepped into the fire, shouted "the Burrow!" and disappeared. Now Cris and Mr. Weasley alone remained.**

**"Well… 'bye then," Cris said to the Dursley's.**

**They didn't say anything at all. Cris moved toward the fire, but just as she reached the edge of the hearth, Mr. Weasley put out a hand and held her back. He was looking at the Dursley's in amazement.**

**"Cris said good-bye to you," he said. "Didn't you hear her?"**

"They wouldn't care." Lily said darkly.

"I know, I was just surprised, I thought that they might have cared." Mr. Weasley said.

"It's okay, you didn't know until we started these books." Cris said.

**"It doesn't matter," Cris muttered to Mr. Weasley. "Honestly, I don't care."**

**Mr. Weasley did not remove his hand from Cris' shoulder.**

**"You aren't going to see your niece till next summer," he said to Uncle Vernon in mild indignation. "Surely you're going to say good-bye?"**

**Uncle Vernon's face worked furiously. The idea of being taught consideration by a man who had just blasted away half his living room wall seemed to be causing him intense suffering. But Mr. Weasley's wand was still in his hand, and Uncle Vernon's tiny eyes darted to it once, before he said, very resentfully, "Good-bye, then."**

**"See you," said Cris, putting one foot forward into the green flames, which felt pleasantly like warm breath. At that moment, however, a horrible gagging sound erupted behind him, and Aunt Petunia started to scream. Cris wheeled around. Dudley was no longer standing behind his parents. He was kneeling beside the coffee table, and he was gagging and sputtering on a foot-long, purple, slimy thing that was protruding from his mouth. **

"What the bloody hell were those toffees?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Um Ton- Tongue toffees," Fred said.

"Brilliant show of magic." Dumbledore said with a grin. George and Fred shared identical grins at being praised by their headmaster. Mrs. Weasley thought about it, yeah it really was brilliant magic, it made her think what else the twins could do.

**One bewildered second later, Cris realized that the foot-long thing was Dudley's tongue - and that a brightly colored toffee wrapper lay on the floor before him.**

"How did you two do that?" Padfoot asked.

"A mixture of potion's and charms." Fred said.

"And you two only had three OWL's each." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Aunt Petunia hurled herself onto the ground beside Dudley, seized the end of his swollen tongue, and attempted to wrench it out of his mouth; unsurprisingly, Dudley yelled and sputtered worse than ever, trying to fight her off. Uncle Vernon was bellowing and waving his arms around, and Mr. Weasley had to shout to make himself heard.**

**"Not to worry, I can sort him out!" he yelled, advancing on Dudley with his wand outstretched, but Aunt Petunia screamed worse than ever and threw herself on top of Dudley, shielding him from Mr. Weasley.**

"I was only trying to help; they were the ones to make it worse." Mr. Weasley said.

"They are so stupid." Tonks said.

**"No, really!" said Mr. Weasley desperately. "It's a simple process it was the toffee - my son Fred - real practical joker - but it's only an Engorgement Charm - at least, I think it is - **

"That makes it sound so reassuring." Scarlett said.

"I know." Cris said with a grin.

**please, I can correct it -"**

**But far from being reassured, the Dursley's became more panic- stricken; Aunt Petunia was sobbing hysterically, tugging Dudley's tongue as though determined to rip it out; Dudley appeared to be suffocating under the combined pressure of his mother and his tongue; and Uncle Vernon, who had lost control completely, seized a china figure from on top of the sideboard and threw it very hard at Mr. Weasley, who ducked, causing the ornament to shatter in the blasted fireplace.**

**"Now really!" said Mr. Weasley angrily, brandishing his wand. "I'm trying to help!"**

**Bellowing like a wounded hippo, Uncle Vernon snatched up another ornament.**

**"Cris, go! Just go!" Mr. Weasley shouted, his wand on Uncle Vernon. "I'll sort this out!" **

"I really wanted to stay and watch though." Cris said.

"What made you leave?" James asked his mum.

"You'll find out." Cris said with a grin.

**Cris didn't want to miss the fun, but Uncle Vernon's second ornament narrowly missed her left ear, and on balance she thought it best to leave the situation to Mr. Weasley. **

"Good thinking," Neville said.

**She stepped into the fire, looking over her shoulder as she said "the Burrow!" Her last fleeting glimpse of the living room was of Mr. Weasley blasting a third ornament out of Uncle Vernon's hand with his wand, Aunt Petunia screaming and lying on top of Dudley, and Dudley's tongue lolling around like a great slimy python. But next moment Cris had begun to spin very fast, and the Dursley's living room was whipped out of sight in a rush of emerald-green flames.**

"That's the chapter," Fudge said.

"Before we start the next one, let's get Cris and Ron checked out and if Neville wants to as well then he can come." Remus said.

"Oh yeah," Mrs. Weasley said. Cris, Ron and Neville stood up and followed Remus, Sirius, Robin, Dumbledore and McGonagall into a side room leaving the group to discuss random topics.


	72. Break 6

*In the Reading Room*

Mrs. Weasley was really worried, and didn't like to think that the children she loved had been violated by a traitorous murderer so in order to keep her mind off of things looked over at Keiran who was looking through pictures.

"Keiran can I look through those pictures?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Keiran smiled and walked over and Victoire smiled and made room for her fiancé. The rest of the group that cared came over to look behind Mrs. Weasley to see the pictures.

"This one is Cris' family the younger two are Connor and Ryker." Keiran said.

"Connor looks just like his mother." Hermione said as she smiled at the boy.

"And Ryker looks just like any other Weasley." Bill said. Ryker has the bright red hair, blue eyes and freckles. The only thing that said he was a Potter as well were his almond shaped eyes, and knobby knees and messy hair. Prongs looked at the picture of his two youngest grandsons and he could definitely see himself in Connor as well as James.

Mrs. Weasley passed the picture around and Keiran gave her another one of Bill and his family. Mrs. Weasley gasped at the sight of his scarred face as did Bill.

"What happened to me?" Bill asked wide eyed.

"It doesn't happen until the end of Aunt Cris' sixth year. But the school was attacked by Death Eaters, one of them was Greyback. It wasn't a full moon but he attacked you. You're a lot like Teddy now, enhanced senses and the liking of your meat a little rare." Keiran said.

"You got married a few months after the attack anyway, you tried to talk mum out of it, but she loved you for you and didn't care about your looks." Victoire said.

"You have beautiful kids though bro." Charlie said. Dominque looked just like Bill, long red hair and dark blue eyes but you could definitely see the Veela blood in her. Louis on the other hand has blondish red hair that he kept tied back in a ponytail with bright blue eyes.

"Yeah they are." Bill said smiling at the picture though he really wasn't looking forward to being attacked by Greyback. Mrs. Weasley then passed the picture around and Keiran gave her the next picture. This was Charlie's family.

"Those are my kids?" Charlie asked surprised.

"Yep, Percy, Roxanne, Nicolas and Rebecca; Nicolas and Rebecca are twins." Teddy said. Percy was tall for his age with light brown skin and red brown hair with dark brown eyes. All the kids had various shades of brown skin that they got from their mother. Roxanne was very pretty and had a bright smile and a look of mischief as well as Percy. She had reddish brown hair and a lighter skin then her brother with dark blue eyes. She had her hair down in braids like what Angelina had in the picture; Percy's hair was longer as well barely past his chin. The twins Rebecca and Nicolas had slightly darker skin then their sister reddish brown hair as well, Nick has brown eyes were as Becca has blue eyes.

"They are beautiful," Mrs. Weasley said with a wide smile as she passed the photo around. Keiran handed her an updated photo of Ron and Hermione, they could tell that Hermione was pregnant as well and Rose and Hugo were older.

"Wow," Hermione said.

"Rose, looks just like you but with red hair and blue eyes and Hugo looks like Ron but with brown hair and brown eyes." Ginny said with a smile.

"It makes me wonder what we're having. And what they will look like." Hermione said. Mrs. Weasley passed it around and Keiran gave them the next photo of Ginny and Neville with their kids.

"Wow," Mrs. Weasley and Ginny said.

"That's Alice, Frank and Eric." Teddy said. Ginny smiled at the photo, Alice looked just like Ginny with the long red hair but with Neville's blue eyes and the Weasley freckles. Frank and Eric looked just like Neville with Ginny's brown eyes. And the little differences that Lily J said were there, Frank did have a tinge of red hair where Eric did not.

"They sure are beautiful sis," Charlie said though he was still peeved that Neville got his little sister pregnant.

"They are," Ginny said with a smile as Mrs. Weasley passed the picture around.

"I have three more of Draco's kids, Gwen's kids and Dudley's kids." Keiran said.

"I want to see my kids." Gwen said. Keiran gave her the picture and she smiled.

"Man, they are beautiful," Gwen said. Aleksandar looked just like his father with dark hair but with Gwen's green eyes, Anastasiya looked just like Gwen but with Viktor's dark brown eyes. Nikolai looked just like his mom with blonde hair and green eyes.

"You and Viktor look really good together." Hermione said.

"We do, don't we?" Gwen asked with a smile. She passed the picture around as well and they all agreed. Keiran handed Luna and Draco another picture of their family.

"Wow," Draco said as he looked at the three kids.

"They are gorgeous, aren't they?" Luna asked with her dreamy smile.

"That's Scorpius, Lysander and Falon." Al said pointing at the three kids. Scorpius looked just like his dad, Lysander just like his mom and Falon like a combination of the both of them with her dad's hair and her mom's eyes.

"Who wants to see Dudley and Hannah's kids?" Teddy asked. Mrs. Weasley took the picture and smiled.

"He did lose weight, and his kids look just like their mom." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank god for that." Ginny whispered to Hermione who giggled a bit.

"That's Erika, Vincent and Grace, they look like their mom but they have Dudley's eyes." Keiran said. The group smiled and the door opened and out walked the other group.

*In the Room*

Cris, Ron and Neville sat on the chairs waiting and Cris was nervously tapping her foot.

"I'm sure that everything is okay Cris, you would know right?" Ron asked.

"Not necessarily, Pettigrew could have erased it from my memory or done something else as well." Cris said. She looked over to the adults who were discussing how they were going to do this.

"Professor McGonagall, is there a way to just tell if we had ever been raped?" Cris asked. The group looked over and they turned to Robin.

"Well yeah there is a way to see if sex was forced on either of you." Robin said.

"Can you do that?" Neville asked.

"Would you like us to do that?" Remus asked. The three nodded their heads and Robin sighed and walked over to cast the spell on the three of them. Cris didn't realize she was holding her breath as the spell was complete.

"Well it doesn't seem like it, thank god for that." Robin said. Cris let out a sigh of relief, and hugged Sirius who came over to her.

"Thank god, otherwise I would have to murder the bastard." Sirius said.

"I believe that it is almost time for lunch and to continue the book." Dumbledore said. They nodded and walked back out and noticed that the group besides Snape, Moody, Fudge and Umbridge were gathered around Mrs. Weasley as they looked at pictures. When they looked up they saw them and stopped what they were doing.

"Pettigrew didn't do anything did he?" Tonks asked.

"No, thank god but I believe it is time for lunch." Sirius said.

"You're right, why don't I get started and Miss Umbridge can start the next chapter." Mrs. Weasley said as she started towards the kitchen.

"Can you hear from there?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, don't worry, just get started." Mrs. Weasley said. Umbridge picked up the book with an _hem-hem _and started the chapter.


	73. Chapter 5: Weasley Wizard Wheezes

"**Chapter 5: Weasley Wizard Wheezes," **Umbridge read.

"What's that?" Gwen asked.

"A joke shop, it's way better than Zonko's." James said.

"I'll be the judge of that." Prongs and Padfoot said.

**Cris spun faster and faster, elbows tucked tightly to her sides, blurred fireplaces flashing past her, until she started to feel sick and closed her eyes. Then, when at last she felt himself slowing down, she threw out her hands and came to a halt in time to prevent herself from falling face forward out of the Weasley's kitchen fire.**

**"Did he eat it?" said Fred excitedly, holding out a hand to pull Cris to her feet.**

**"****Yeah," said Cris, straightening up. "What was it?"**

**"****Ton-Tongue Toffee," said Fred brightly. "George and I invented them,**

"That's awesome." Padfoot said with a big smile.

"That's just the start of it." George said.

"Sweet," Prongs said with a smile.

**and we've been looking for someone to test them on all summer…"**

"Why not test them on someone else rather than Cris' bullying cousin?" Moony asked.

"Because our dear siblings,"

"Know us too well,"

"They wouldn't take whatever,"

"We give them."

"Of course not, we're too smart for that." Ginny said with a smile. The twins pouted and Cris kissed them.

**The tiny kitchen exploded with laughter; Cris looked around and saw that Ron and George were sitting at the scrubbed wooden table with two red-haired people Cris had never seen before, though she knew immediately who they must be: Bill and Charlie, the two eldest Weasley brothers. **

"Yah!" cheered Bill and Charlie. Victoire smiled at the younger version of her dad and uncle, they were almost as bad as Uncle Fred and Uncle George.

**"****How're you doing, Cris?" said the nearer of the two, grinning at her and holding out a large hand, which Cris shook, feeling calluses and blisters under her fingers. This had to be Charlie, who worked with dragons in Romania. Charlie was built like the twins, shorter and stockier than Percy and Ron, who were both long and lanky. He had a broad, good-natured face, which was weather-beaten and so freckly that he looked almost tanned; his arms were muscular, and one of them had a large, shiny burn on it.**

"That's a good description." Charlie said.

"Lucky you," Hermione and Ron said.

**Bill got to his feet, smiling, and also shook Cris' hand. Bill came as something of a surprise. Cris knew that he worked for the wizarding bank, Gringotts, and that Bill had been Head Boy at Hogwarts; Cris had always imagined Bill to be an older version of Percy: fussy about rule-breaking and fond of bossing everyone around. **

"Oi," Bill cried.

"Sorry, I just thought that you would be like Percy." Cris said sheepishly.

"It's alright; you were working with what you were told." Bill said.

**However, Bill was - there was no other word for it - cool.**

"Thanks," Bill said going pink.

"You're welcome." Cris said.

**He was tall, with long hair that he had tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing an earring with what looked like a fang dangling from it.**

"I still can't believe that you did that." Mrs. Weasley said.

"They're grown up Molly, you can't exactly stop them." Mr. Weasley said.

**Bill's clothes would not have looked out of place at a rock concert, except that Cris recognized his boots to be made, not of leather, but of dragon hide.**

"They don't kill the dragons do they?" Gwen asked.

"No, they only use the hide of dragons that have died, that's why it's so expensive." Charlie said.

"Thank god," Gwen said.

**Before any of them could say anything else, there was a faint popping noise, and Mr. Weasley appeared out of thin air at George's shoulder. He was looking angrier than Cris had ever seen him.**

"Uh-oh, that's not good." Lily said.

"It takes a lot to anger Arthur." Sirius said.

**"****That wasn't funny Fred!" he shouted. "What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?"**

**"****I didn't give him anything," said Fred, with another evil grin. "I just dropped it… It was his fault he went and ate it, I never told him to."**

"Fred," Sirius said shaking his head in amusement.

**"****You dropped it on purpose!" roared Mr. Weasley. "You knew he'd eat it, you knew he was on a diet -"**

**"****How big did his tongue get?" George asked eagerly.**

"That was some pretty great magic but you really need to think before you give it to someone like Cris' Muggle cousin." Mr. Weasley said. The twins nodded they had planned to open the shop at the end of the school year, that is if they make to the end.

**"****It was four feet long before his parents would let me shrink it!"**

The pranksters let out a laugh and Umbridge let out a _hem-hem_, before she continued reading once again.

**Cris and the Weasley's roared with laughter again.**

**"****It isn't funny!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "That sort of behavior seriously undermines wizard-Muggle relations! I spend half my life campaigning against the mistreatment of Muggles, and my own sons." **

"Well he does have a point." Remus said.

"But they didn't do it because he's a Muggle; they did it because he was a bullying git." Sirius said.

"I know that." Remus said.

**"****We didn't give it to him because he's a Muggle!" said Fred indignantly.**

**"No, we gave it to him because he's a great bullying git," said George. "Isn't he, Cris?"**

"I'm sorry, I should have believed them." Mr. Weasley said.

"Don't worry about it; I'm not going back there so no need to worry about it." Cris said.

**"****Yeah, he is, Mr. Weasley," said Cris earnestly.**

**"****That's not the point!" raged Mr. Weasley. "You wait until I tell your mother -"**

**"****Tell me what?" said a voice behind them. **

"Speak of the devil and they shall appear." Gwen said.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It's just a saying; if you talk about someone who isn't there they will show up." Gwen said.

"Oh, I guess that it makes sense." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Mrs. Weasley had just entered the kitchen. She was a short, plump woman with a very kind face, though her eyes were presently narrowed with suspicion.**

**"****Oh hello, Cris, dear," she said, spotting her and smiling. Then her eyes snapped back to her husband. "Tell me what, Arthur?"**

**Mr. Weasley hesitated. Cris could tell that, however angry he was with Fred and George, he hadn't really intended to tell Mrs. Weasley what had happened. **

Mr. Weasley blushed and Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes at her husband and he smiled sheepishly at her. Mrs. Weasley just smiled at him and Umbridge continued reading.

**There was a silence, while Mr. Weasley eyed his wife nervously. Then two girls appeared in the kitchen doorway behind Mrs. Weasley. One, with very bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth,**

Hermione glared over at Cris and threw a pillow at her and she caught it and threw it back.

**was Cris' and Ron's friend, Hermione Granger. The other, who was small and red-haired, was Ron's younger sister, Ginny. **

"Her description is better," Hermione said.

"Sorry, I didn't write this thought." Cris said.

**Both of them smiled at Cris, who grinned back, which made Ginny go scarlet - she had been very fond of Cris ever since her first visit to the Burrow.**

**"****Tell me what, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley repeated, in a dangerous sort of voice.**

**"It's nothing, Molly," mumbled Mr. Weasley, "Fred and George just - but I've had words with them -"**

**"****What have they done this time?" said Mrs. Weasley. "If it's got anything to do with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes -"**

"It sounds like fun." Prongs said.

"Apparently it's successful as well." Padfoot said remembering what the kids said who were from the future.

**"****Why don't you show Cris where she's sleeping, Ron?" said Hermione from the doorway.**

**"****She knows where she's sleeping," said Ron, "in my room, she slept there last -"**

**"****We can all go," said Hermione pointedly.**

**"****Oh," said Ron, cottoning on. "Right."**

**"****Yeah, we'll come too," said George.**

**"****You stay where you are!" snarled Mrs. Weasley. **

"Nice try though." Robin said.

"It was worth a shot." George said with a shrug.

**Cris and Ron edged out of the kitchen, and they, Hermione, and Ginny set off along the narrow hallway and up the rickety staircase that zigzagged through the house to the upper stories.**

**"****What are Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Cris asked as they climbed.**

**Ron and Ginny both laughed, although Hermione didn't.**

"Why not?" the twins asked.

"I wasn't exactly fond of the whole idea, but apparently it works so full steam ahead." Hermione said.

**"****Mum found this stack of order forms when she was cleaning Fred and George's room," said Ron quietly. "Great long price lists for stuff they've invented. Joke stuff, you know. Fake wands and trick sweets, loads of stuff. It was brilliant, I never knew they'd bee****n inventing all that…" **

"Damn, they really are taking this a step further than pranking." Moony said.

"They sure are." Prongs said.

**"****We've been hearing explosions out of their room for ages, but we never thought they were actually making things," said Ginny. "We thought they just liked the noise."**

"We do, but they were actually for something." Fred said.

"We know," their brothers and sister said.

**"****Only, most of the stuff - well, all of it, really - was a bit dangerous,"**

"That's because we hadn't worked out the kinks yet." George said.

"And you have now?" Remus asked.

"Yep," Fred said.

**said Ron, "and, you know, they were planning to sell it at Hogwarts to make some money, and Mum went mad at them. Told them they weren't allowed to make any more of it, and burned all the order forms… She's furious at them anyway. They didn't get as many O.W.L.s as she expected."**

"Well of course, I want all my kids to get enough to get decent jobs." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well it seems their business is successful." Mr. Weasley said.

**O.W.L.s were Ordinary Wizarding Levels, the examinations Hogwarts students took at the age of fifteen.**

"Or sixteen," Scarlett and Bill said.

"Sorry, fifth year." Cris said with a smirk.

**"And then there was this big row," Ginny said, "because Mum wants them to go into the Ministry of Magic like Dad, and they told her all they want to do is open a joke shop."**

"Well it is successful, grandma." Al said.

"At least they are," Mrs. Weasley said.

**Just then a door on the second landing opened, and a face poked out wearing horn-rimmed glasses and a very annoyed expression.**

Percy blushed bright red as his brothers and sister snickered.

**"****Hi, Percy," said Cris.**

**"****Oh hello, Cristal," said Percy. "I was wondering who was making all the noise. I'm trying to work in here, you know I've got a report to finish for the office – and it's rather difficult to concentrate when people keep thundering up and down the stairs." Cris had given up on trying to get him to call her Cris so she let it slide.**

"So that's why you stopped." Ron said.

"It was kind of obvious Ron, he's been calling her Cristal since first year." Hermione said.

"And we weren't even thundering." Ginny said looking peeved at her older brother.

**"****We're not thundering, "said Ron irritably. "We're walking. Sorry if we've disturbed the top-secret workings of the Ministry of Magic."**

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "There's no need to be rude."

**"What are you working on?" said Cris.**

**"A report for the Department of International Magical Cooperation," said Percy smugly. "We're trying to standardize cauldron thickness. Some of these foreign imports are just a shade too thin - leakages have been increasing at a rate of almost three percent a year -"**

"I can't believe you're saying this to three fourth years and a third year, they won't understand any of this." Lily said.

**"****That'll change the world, that report will," said Ron. "Front page of the Daily Prophet, I expect, cauldron leaks."**

**Percy went slightly pink.**

**"****You might sneer, Ron," he said heatedly, "but unless some sort of international law is imposed we might well find the market flooded with flimsy, shallow bottomed products that seriously endanger -"**

"Well yeah, that could happen." Moony said blushing slightly.

"Do we really want to know?" Cris asked.

"No, not really." Moony said.

**"****Yeah, yeah, all right," said Ron, and he started off upstairs again. Percy slammed his bedroom door shut. As Cris, Hermione, and Ginny followed Ron up three more flights of stairs, shouts from the kitchen below echoed up to them. It sounded as though Mr. Weasley had told Mrs. Weasley about the toffees. **

"He did," the twins said. Cris smiled and ruffled their hair.

**The room at the top of the house where Ron slept looked much as it had the last time that Cris had come to stay: the same posters of Ron's favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons, were whirling and waving on the walls and sloping ceiling, and the fish tank on the windowsill, which had previously held frog spawn, now contained one extremely large frog. Ron's old rat, Scabbers, was here no more, **

"Thank god for that." Sirius said.

**but instead there was the tiny gray owl that had delivered Ron's letter to Cris in Privet Drive. It was hopping up and down in a small cage and twittering madly.**

**"****Shut up, Pig," said Ron, edging his way between two of the four beds that had been squeezed into the room. "Fred and George are in here with us, because Bill and Charlie are in their room," he told Cris. "Percy gets to keep his room all to himself because he's got to work."**

**"****Er - why are you calling that owl Pig?" Cris asked Ron.**

**"****Because he's being stupid," said Ginny, "Its proper name is Pigwidgeon."**

"How did you pick out that name anyway?" Robin asked.

"I thought it was cute." Ginny said.

**"****Yeah, and that's not a stupid name at all," said Ron sarcastically. "Ginny named him," he explained to Cris. "She reckons it's sweet. And I tried to change it, but it was too late, he won't answer to anything else. So now he's Pig. I've got to keep him up here because he annoys Errol and Hermes. He annoys me too, come to that." **

"He's not hyperactive anymore Uncle Ron." Victoire said.

"Thank god for that." Ron said.

**Pigwidgeon zoomed happily around his cage, hooting shrilly. Cris knew Ron too well to take him seriously. He had moaned continually about his old rat, Scabbers, but had been most upset when Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, appeared to have eaten him.**

Ron blushed brightly and Cris smiled at him.

**"****Where's Crookshanks?" Cris asked Hermione now.**

**"****Out in the garden, I expect," she said. "He likes chasing gnomes. He's never seen any before."**

**"****Percy's enjoying work, then?" said Cris, sitting down on one of the beds and watching the Chudley Cannons zooming in and out of the posters on the ceiling.**

**"****Enjoying it?" said Ron darkly. "I don't reckon he'd come home if Dad didn't make him. He's obsessed. Just don't get him onto the subject of his boss. According to Mr. Crouch… as I was saying to Mr. Crouch… Mr. Crouch is of the opinion… Mr. Crouch was telling me… They'll be announcing their engagement any day now."**

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed yet again.

"Sorry, he was just talking about him a lot." Ron said.

"No kidding," the rest of the Weasley kids said.

**"****Have you had a good summer, Cris?" said Hermione. "Did you get our food parcels and everything?"**

**"****Yeah, thanks a lot," said Cris. "They saved my life, those cakes."**

**"****And have you heard from -?" Ron began, but at a look from Hermione he fell silent. **

"What why?" Tonks asked.

"Because Ginny didn't know the truth yet and she was in there with us." Cris said.

"Oh yeah," Tonks said.

**Cris knew Ron had been about to ask about Sirius. Ron and Hermione had been so deeply involved in helping Sirius escape from the Ministry of Magic that they were almost as concerned about Cris' godfather as she was. **

**However, discussing him in front of Ginny was a bad idea. Nobody but themselves and Professor Dumbledore knew about how Sirius had escaped, or believed in his innocence.**

"I would've believed if you told me." Ginny said.

"Sorry, we were just concerned and we didn't want to get him caught again." Cris said.

"I understand that." Ginny said with a reassuring smile.

**"****I think they've stopped arguing," said Hermione, to cover the awkward moment, because Ginny was looking curiously from Ron to Cris. "Shall we go down and help your mum with dinner?"**

**"****Yeah, all right," said Ron. The four of them left Ron's room and went back downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley alone in the kitchen, looking extremely bad-tempered.**

**"****We're eating out in the garden," she said when they came in. "There's just not room for eleven people in here. Could you take the plates outside, Ginny, Hermione? Bill and Charlie are setting up the tables. Knives and forks, please, you two," she said to Ron and Cris, pointing her wand a little more vigorously than she had intended at a pile of potatoes in the sink, which shot out of their skins so fast that they ricocheted off the walls and ceiling.**

"That sounds wild," Tonks said with a laugh. The kids were laughing as well and Mrs. Weasley burned red again.

**"****Oh for heaven's sake," she snapped, now directing her wand at a dustpan, which hopped off the sideboard and started skating across the floor, scooping up the potatoes. "Those two!" she burst out savagely, now pulling pots and pans out of a cupboard, and Cris knew she meant Fred and George. "I don't know what's going to happen to them, I really don't. No ambition, unless you count making as much trouble as they possibly can…"**

"Hey," cried their kids.

"Sorry, I was just worried about them, any mother would be." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Mrs. Weasley slammed a large copper saucepan down on the kitchen table and began to wave her wand around inside it. A creamy sauce poured from the wand tip as she stirred.**

"Mmm, I'm getting hungry." Ron said.

"We just ate lunch." Hermione said slapping him upside the head.

**"****It's not as though they haven't got brains," she continued irritably, taking the saucepan over to the stove and lighting it with a further poke of her wand, "but they're wasting them, and unless they pull themselves together soon, they'll be in real trouble. I've had more owls from Hogwarts about them than the rest put together.**

"They were a bit wilder than us." Bill said to Charlie.

"No kidding," Charlie said.

**If they carry on the way they're going, they'll end up in front of the Improper Use of Magic Office."**

**Mrs. Weasley jabbed her wand at the cutlery drawer, which shot open. Cris and Ron both jumped out of the way as several knives soared out of it, flew across the kitchen, and began chopping the potatoes, which had just been tipped back into the sink by the dustpan.**

"**I don't know where we went wrong with them," said Mrs. Weasley, putting down her wand and starting to pull out still more saucepans. "It's been the same for years, one thing after another, and they won't listen to - OH NOT AGAIN!" **

The twins were looking more and more upset about this and Mrs. Weasley looked down tears threatening to fall. Al stood up and went over to hug his grandma who hugged him back.

"It's okay Grandma, you were worried that they wouldn't do anything with their lives. Dad and Papa are very successful and you are very proud of them in the future." Al said.

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Really," James, Lily J and Al said.

**She had **picked** up her wand from the table, and it had emitted a loud squeak and turned into a giant rubber mouse. **

"Sorry," the twins said.

**"One of their fake wands again!"**

"Now that is really impressive," Prongs said.

**she shouted. "How many times have I told them not to leave them lying around?"**

**She grabbed her real wand and turned around to find that the sauce on the stove was smoking.**

**"****C'mon," Ron said hurriedly to Cris, seizing a handful of cutlery from the open drawer, "let's go and help Bill and Charlie."**

**They left Mrs. Weasley and headed out the back door into the yard.**

**They had only gone a few paces when Hermione's bandy-legged ginger cat, Crookshanks, came pelting out of the garden, bottle-brush tail held high in the air, chasing what looked like a muddy potato on legs. Cris recognized it instantly as a gnome. Barely ten inches high, its horny little feet pattered very fast as it sprinted across the yard and dived headlong into one of the Wellington boots that lay scattered around the door. Cris could hear the gnome giggling madly as Crookshanks inserted a paw into the boot, trying to reach it. Meanwhile, a very loud crashing noise was coming from the other side of the house. The source of the commotion was revealed as they entered the garden, and saw that Bill and Charlie both had their wands out, and were making two battered old tables fly high above the lawn, smashing into each other, **

"William, Charles!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"We fixed them afterward." Bill said.

"And besides, it's not all that dangerous, just fun." Charlie said. Mrs. Weasley shook her head at her sons and Umbridge kept reading.

**each attempting to knock the other's out of the air. Fred and George were cheering, Ginny was laughing, and Hermione was hovering near the hedge, apparently torn between amusement and anxiety. Bill's table caught Charlie's with a huge bang and knocked one of its legs off. There was a clatter from overhead, and they all looked up to see Percy's head poking out of a window on the second floor.**

**"Will you keep it down?" he bellowed. **

"Relax man, they are just having fun." Prongs said.

"Don't bother dad, he doesn't know what fun is." Cris said.

**"Sorry, Perce," said Bill, grinning. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming on?"**

The pranksters groaned and Umbridge continued reading.

**"Very badly," said Percy peevishly, and he slammed the window shut. Chuckling, Bill and Charlie directed the tables safely onto the grass, end to end, and then, with a flick of his wand, Bill reattached the table leg and conjured tablecloths from nowhere.**

**By seven o'clock, the two tables were groaning under dishes and dishes of Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking, and the nine Weasley's, Cris, and Hermione were settling themselves down to eat beneath a clear, deep-blue sky. To somebody who had been living on meals of increasingly stale cake all summer, this was paradise, and at first, Cris listened rather than talked as she helped herself to chicken and ham pie, boiled potatoes, and salad. **

"Torture, this is pure torture." Sirius said. Robin handed him one of the sandwiches.

"Eat that." Robin said. Sirius grinned and took the sandwich.

**At the far end of the table, Percy was telling his father all about his report on cauldron bottoms.**

**"I've told Mr. Crouch that I'll have it ready by Tuesday," Percy was saying pompously. "That's a bit sooner than he expected it, but I like to keep on top of things. I think he'll be grateful I've done it in good time, I mean, its extremely busy in our department just now, what with all the arrangements for the World Cup. We're just not getting the support we need from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Ludo Bagman -"**

"The beater from the Wasps?" Padfoot asked.

"The one and the same." Charlie said.

**"I like Ludo," said Mr. Weasley mildly. "He was the one who got us such good tickets for the Cup.**

"Sweetness," Sirius said.

**I did him a bit of a favor: His brother, Otto, got into a spot of trouble - a lawnmower with unnatural powers - I smoothed the whole thing over."**

**"Oh Bagman's likable enough, of course," said Percy dismissively, "but how he ever got to be Head of Department… when I compare him to Mr. Crouch! I can't see Mr. Crouch losing a member of our department and not trying to find out what's happened to them. You realize Bertha Jorkins has been missing for over a month now? **

"That's the girl that Voldemort killed at the beginning of the chapter." Bill said.

"Yeah," Cris said.

**Went on holiday to Albania and never came back?"**

**"Yes, I was asking Ludo about that," said Mr. Weasley, frowning. "He says Bertha's gotten lost plenty of times before now - though must say, if it was someone in my department, I'd be worried…"**

**"Oh Bertha's hopeless, all right," said Percy. "I hear she's been shunted from department to department for years, much more trouble than she's worth… but all the same, Bagman ought to be trying to find her. Mr. Crouch has been taking a personal interest, she worked in our department at one time, you know, and I think Mr. Crouch was quite fond of her - but Bagman just keeps laughing and saying she probably misread the map and ended up in Australia instead of Albania. However" - Percy heaved an impressive sigh and took a deep swig of elderflower wine - "we've got quite enough on our plates at the Department of International Magical Cooperation without trying to find members of other departments too. As you know, we've got another big event to organize right after the World Cup." **

"Percy, did you really have to say that knowing that Cris is extremely nosy?" Lily asked.

"I didn't realize how nosy they could be until these books." Percy said.

**Percy cleared his throat significantly and looked down toward the end of the table where Cris, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. "You know the one I'm talking about, Father." He raised his voice slightly. "The top-secret one."**

"That's just plain stupid, now they are all interested in it." Robin said rubbing her temples.

**Ron rolled his eyes and muttered to Cris and Hermione, "He's been trying to get us to ask what that event is ever since he started work. Probably an exhibition of thick-bottomed cauldrons."**

**In the middle of the table, Mrs. Weasley was arguing with Bill about his earring, which seemed to be a recent acquisition.**

**"… with a horrible great fang on it. Really, Bill, what do they say at the bank?"**

"I doubt they give a damn." Sirius said.

"They don't." Bill said.

**"Mum, no one at the bank gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure," said Bill patiently.**

"Goblins sure are very simple minded creatures then." Gwen said.

"Far from it actually." Bill said.

"They aren't very nice to mum, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron." James said.

"What did you three do?" Sirius asked eyeing the trio.

"I don't know," Cris said.

"We haven't done it yet." Hermione said.

**"And your hair's getting silly, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, fingering her wand lovingly." I wish you'd let me give it a trim…"**

"No!" Bill said.

"Grandma still tries and mum always tries to cute Louis' hair as well, he is just like you dad." Victoire said. Bill smiled and Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

**"I like it," said Ginny, who was sitting beside Bill. "You're so old-fashioned, Mum. Anyway, it's nowhere near as long as Professor Dumbledore's…" **

"That is certainly very true." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

**Next to Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Charlie were all talking spiritedly about the World Cup.**

**"It's got to be Ireland," said Charlie thickly, through a mouthful of potato. "They flattened Peru in the semifinals."**

**"Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though," said Fred.**

**"Krum's one decent player, Ireland has got seven," said Charlie shortly. "I wish England had got through. That was embarrassing, that was."**

"What happened?" asked Prongs and Padfoot.

**"What happened?" said Cris eagerly, regretting more than ever her isolation from the wizarding world when she was stuck on Privet Drive.**

"So do we all," Lily said.

**"Went down to Transylvania, three hundred and ninety to ten," said Charlie gloomily.**

"What the hell? Did they even show up?" Prongs asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said wincing.

"I hope they get better," Padfoot said.

"They are, but they didn't play in any of the cups as of yet." Keiran said.

**"Shocking performance. And Wales lost to Uganda, and Scotland was slaughtered by Luxembourg."**

**Cris had been on the Gryffindor House Quidditch team ever since her first year at Hogwarts and owned one of the best racing brooms in the world, a Firebolt. Flying came more naturally to Cris than anything else in the magical world, and she played in the position of Seeker on the Gryffindor House team.**

"You are very talented at it, I'm surprised that you didn't get recruited." Sirius said.

"They tried but mum wanted to be an Auror." James said.

"I like playing Quidditch but I don't want it to be a job, it's more fun as a hobby." Cris said.

"I can see your reasoning, that's why I chose to be a dragon tamer." Charlie said.

**Mr. Weasley conjured up candles to light the darkening garden before they had their homemade strawberry ice cream, and by the time they had finished, moths were fluttering low over the table, and the warm air was perfumed with the smells of grass and honeysuckle. Cris was feeling extremely well fed and at peace with the world as she watched several gnomes sprinting through the rosebushes, laughing madly and closely pursued by Crookshanks.**

Hermione shook her head at her cat.

**Ron looked carefully up the table to check that the rest of the family were all busy talking, then he said very quietly to Cris, "So - have you heard from Sirius lately?"**

**Hermione looked around, listening closely.**

**"Yeah," said Cris softly, "twice. He sounds okay. I wrote to him yesterday. He might write back while I'm here."**

**She suddenly remembered the reason she had written to Sirius, and for a moment was on the verge of telling Ron and Hermione about her scar hurting again, and about the dream that had awoken her… but she really didn't want to worry them just now, not when she herself was feeling so happy and peaceful.**

"You should have told us," Hermione said.

"Sorry, I was just content at the time being." Cris said.

"I can understand that." Ron said.

**"Look at the time," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly, checking her wristwatch. "You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Cris, if you leave your school list out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup; the match went on for five days last time."**

"How long did it last?" Padfoot asked.

"Read and find out." Cris said.

"You're no fun." Padfoot said crossing his arms.

**"Wow - hope it does this time!" said Cris enthusiastically.**

**"Well, I certainly don't," said Percy sanctimoniously. "I shudder to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days."**

"You really need to lighten up Perce." Bill said.

**"Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?" said Fred.**

**"That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway!" said Percy, going very red in the face. "It was nothing personal!"**

**"It was," Fred whispered to Cris as they got up from the table. "We sent it."**

Percy turned to glare at the twins and Cris sent one of her glares back at him.

"That's the chapter," Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice. She handed the book to Dumbledore who started the next chapter.


	74. Chapter 6: The Portkey

"**Chapter 6: The Portkey," **Dumbledore said.

"Your first Portkey trip." Prongs said.

"And definitely not the last." Cris said.

**Cris felt as though she had barely lain down to sleep in Ron's room when she was being shaken awake by Mrs. Weasley. **

"How early was it?" Lily asked.

"Too early," the twins, Ron, Cris, Ginny and Hermione said.

"**Time to go, Cris, dear," she whispered, moving away to wake Ron.**

**Cris felt around for her glasses, put them on, and sat up. It was still dark outside. Ron muttered indistinctly as his mother roused him. At the foot of Cris' mattress she saw two large, disheveled shapes emerging from tangles of blankets.**

"Mischief and Trouble." Cris said kissing their cheeks.

"Maybe I should have put her in with the girls." Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"She was fine Molly." Mr. Weasley said.

**"'****S' time already?" said Fred groggily.**

**They dressed in silence, too sleepy to talk, then, yawning and stretching, the four of them headed downstairs into the kitchen.**

**Mrs. Weasley was stirring the contents of a large pot on the stove, while Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table, checking a sheaf of large parchment tickets. He looked up as the kids entered and spread his arms so that they could see his clothes more clearly. He was wearing what appeared to be a golfing sweater and a very old pair of jeans, slightly too big for him and held up with a thick leather belt.**

"That's very good for a pureblood." Lily said. Mr. Weasley smiled and Dumbledore continued reading.

**"****What d'you think?" he asked anxiously. "We're supposed to go incognito - do I look like a Muggle, Cris?"**

**"****Yeah," said Cris, smiling, "very good."**

**"****Where're Bill and Charlie and Per-Per-Percy?" said George, failing to stifle a huge yawn. **

"I wasn't used to getting up that early." George said.

"Nobody is." Sirius said.

**"****Well, they're Apparating, aren't they?" said Mrs. Weasley, heaving the large pot over to the table and starting to ladle porridge into bowls. "So they can have a bit of a lie-in."**

"Lucky them," the kids said.

**Cris knew that Apparating meant disappearing from one place and reappearing almost instantly in another, but had never known any Hogwarts student to do it, and understood that it was very difficult.**

"It is at first." Bill said.

"I already took my test." Victoire said.

"When's your birthday?" Bill asked.

"May 2, 2000; I was born on the anniversary of the final battle that's why my name means Victory." Victoire said.

**"****So they're still in bed?" said Fred grumpily, pulling his bowl of porridge toward him. "Why can't we Apparate too?"**

**"****Because you're not of age and you haven't passed your test," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "And where have those girls got to?"**

**She bustled out of the kitchen and they heard her climbing the stairs.**

**"****You have to pass a test to Apparate?" Cris asked.**

"Yes," the group said.

"I know that now." Cris said.

**"****Oh yes," said Mr. Weasley, tucking the tickets safely into the back pocket of his jeans. "The Department of Magical Transportation had to fine a couple of people the other day for Apparating without a license. It's not easy, Apparition, and when it's not done property it can lead to nasty complications. This pair I'm talking about went and splinched themselves."**

"Splinched?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, it is exactly what you think, Gwen." Cris said.

"Sounds painful." Gwen said.

**Everyone around the table except Cris winced.**

**"****Er - splinched?" said Cris.**

**"****They left half of themselves behind," said Mr. Weasley,**

"They don't die do they?" Gwen asked.

"No, we can get them back together." Mr. Weasley said.

"Good," Gwen said with a sigh of relief.

**now spooning large amounts of treacle onto his porridge. "So, of course, they were stuck. Couldn't move either way. Had to wait for the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad to sort them out. Meant a fair old bit of paperwork, I can tell you, what with the Muggles who spotted the body parts they'd left behind…"**

**Cris had a sudden vision of a pair of legs and an eyeball lying abandoned on the pavement of Privet Drive.**

"That would be a sight to see." Gwen said with wide eyes.

"I can just see it now." Cris said. People shook their heads and Dumbledore continued reading.

**"****Were they okay?" she asked, startled.**

**"****Oh yes," said Mr. Weasley matter-of-factly. "But they got a heavy fine, and I don't think they'll be trying it again in a hurry. You don't mess around with Apparition. There are plenty of adult wizards who don't bother with it. Prefer brooms - slower, but safer." **

"True," Sirius said.

**"But Bill and Charlie and Percy can all do it?"**

**"****Charlie had to take the test twice," said Fred, grinning.**

Charlie blushed and Sirius had a smile on his face.

**"He failed the first time. Apparated five miles south of where he meant to, right on top of some poor old dear doing her shopping, remember?"**

The marauders started to laugh and Charlie blushed brightly.

**"****Yes, well, he passed the second time," said Mrs. Weasley, marching back into the kitchen amid hearty sniggers.**

**"Percy only passed two weeks ago," said George. "He's been Apparating downstairs every morning since, just to prove he can."**

"So that's where you got that from." Sirius said.

"Well he was annoying us, and we wanted to annoy him." George said.

"Problem was that he wasn't there with us." Fred said.

**There were footsteps down the passageway and Hermione and Ginny came into the kitchen, both looking pale and drowsy.**

**"Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny said, rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table.**

**"****We've got a bit of a walk," said Mr. Weasley.**

**"****Walk?" said Cris. "What, are we walking to the World Cup?"**

"I hope not," Prongs said trying to picture where it was.

"They are taking a Portkey." Lily said.

"Oh yeah," Prongs said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So that's where I get it from." Cris said with a smile.

**"****No, no, that's miles away," said Mr. Weasley, smiling. "We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup…"**

**"****George!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply, and they all jumped.**

**"****What?" said George, in an innocent tone that deceived nobody. **

"We have been around you for far too long." Bill said.

"It was worth a shot." George said.

**"****What is that in your pocket?"**

**"****Nothing!"**

**"****Don't you lie to me!"**

**Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at George's pocket and said, "Accio!"**

**Several small, brightly colored objects zoomed out of George's pocket; he made a grab for them but missed, and they sped right into Mrs. Weasley's outstretched hand. **

"You hid products in your jackets?" Sirius asked. The twins nodded blushing brightly.

"So that's why mum is always checking our pockets." James said.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Because we were going to the Burrow and you didn't want us to cause any trouble." Lily J said.

"That's understandable." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"We told you to destroy them!" said Mrs. Weasley furiously, holding up what were unmistakably more Ton-Tongue Toffees. "We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets; go on, both of you!"**

**It was an unpleasant scene; the twins had evidently been trying to smuggle as many toffees out of the house as possible, and it was only by using her Summoning Charm that Mrs. Weasley managed to find them all.**

**"Accio! Accio! Accio!" she shouted, and toffees zoomed from all sorts of unlikely places, including the lining of George's jacket and the turn-ups of Fred's jeans.**

Their kids blushed and looked away, it was apparent that Cris did the same to them, and not too long ago.

**"We spent six months developing those!" Fred shouted at his mother as she threw the toffees away.**

**"Oh a fine way to spend six months!" she shrieked. "No wonder you didn't get more O.W.L.s!"**

"Dad and Papa retook it just to prove that they would get better scores." Al said.

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah," Lily J said.

**All in all, the atmosphere was not very friendly as they took their departure. Mrs. Weasley was still glowering as she kissed Mr. Weasley on the cheek, though not nearly as much as the twins, who had each hoisted their rucksacks onto their backs and walked out without a word to her.**

"At least nothing happened to you guys." Remus said.

"What happened?" Lily asked very worried now. Nobody answered and Dumbledore continued reading.

**"Well, have a lovely time," said Mrs. Weasley, "and behave yourselves," she called after the twins' retreating backs, but they did not look back or answer. **

**"I'll send Bill, Charlie, and Percy along around midday," Mrs. Weasley said to Mr. Weasley, as he, Cris, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny set off across the dark yard after Fred and George.**

**It was chilly and the moon was still out. Only a dull, greenish tinge along the horizon to their right showed that daybreak was drawing closer. Cris, having been thinking about thousands of wizards speeding toward the Quidditch World Cup, sped up to walk with Mr. Weasley.**

**"So how does everyone get there without all the Muggles noticing?" she asked.**

"That's a good question." Gwen said.

**"It's been a massive organizational problem," sighed Mr. Weasley. "The trouble is, about a hundred thousand wizards turn up at the World Cup, and of course, we just haven't got a magical site big enough to accommodate them all. There are places Muggles can't penetrate, but imagine trying to pack a hundred thousand wizards into Diagon Alley or platform nine and three-quarters.**

"That would be a bloody nightmare." Sirius said.

"Very bad for all those claustrophobic." Gwen said.

**So we had to find a nice deserted moor, and set up as many anti-Muggle precautions as possible. The whole Ministry's been working on it for months. First, of course, we have to stagger the arrivals. People with cheaper tickets have to arrive two weeks beforehand. A limited number use Muggle transport, but we can't have too many clogging up their buses and trains - remember, wizards are coming from all over the world. Some Apparate, of course, but we have to set up safe points for them to appear, well away from Muggles. I believe there's a handy wood they're using as the Apparition point. For those who don't want to Apparate, or can't, we use Portkeys.**

"Sounds like a Key for the shores." Gwen said.

"They aren't, it'll explain." Cris said.

**They're objects that are used to transport wizards from one spot to another at a prearranged time. You can do large groups at a time if you need to. There have been two hundred Portkeys placed at strategic points around Britain, and the nearest one to us is up at the top of Stoatshead Hill, so that's where we're headed."**

**Mr. Weasley pointed ahead of them, where a large black mass rose beyond the village of Ottery St. Catchpole.**

**"What sort of objects are Portkeys?" said Cris curiously.**

**"Well, they can be anything," said Mr. Weasley. "Unobtrusive things, obviously, so Muggles don't go picking them up and playing with them… stuff they'll just think is litter…" **

"What will happen if a Muggle picked them up?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing, the spell placed on the object, whatever it might be, will only activate if touched by a wizard or witch unless there is a timer then it will go to the spot where it was meant to go but without the Muggle that touches it." Remus said. Gwen nodded; she didn't want to get whisked away just by picking up the litter.

**They trudged down the dark, dank lane toward the village, the silence broken only by their footsteps. The sky lightened very slowly as they made their way through the village, its inky blackness diluting to deepest blue. Cris' hands and feet were freezing. Mr. Weasley kept checking his watch.**

**They didn't have breath to spare for talking as they began to climb Stoatshead Hill, stumbling occasionally in hidden rabbit holes, slipping on thick black tuffets of grass. Each breath Cris took was sharp in her chest and her legs were starting to seize up when, at last, her feet found level ground.**

"**Whew," panted Mr. Weasley, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his sweater. "Well, we've made good time - we've got ten minutes."**

**Hermione came over the crest of the hill last, clutching a stitch in her side.**

"I don't play Quidditch like the rest of you, I'm not in that good of shape, well good for someone who is a bookworm." Hermione said.

"Fair enough." Sirius said.

**"Now we just need the Portkey," said Mr. Weasley, replacing his glasses and squinting around at the ground. "It won't be big… Come on…"**

**They spread out, searching. They had only been at it for a couple of minutes, however, when a shout rent the still air.**

**"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it."**

**Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop.**

**"Amos!" said Mr. Weasley, smiling as he strode over to the man who had shouted. The rest of them followed.**

"So you're not that far from the Diggory's." Remus said.

"No, the kids played with Cedric growing up." Mr. Weasley said.

**Mr. Weasley was shaking hands with a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard, who was holding a moldy-looking old boot in his other hand.**

**"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," said Mr. Weasley. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"**

**Cedric Diggory was an extremely handsome boy of around seventeen. He was Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff House Quidditch team at Hogwarts. **

**"Hi," said Cedric, looking around at them all his gaze stopping on Cris who smiled slightly and blushed. Everybody said hi back except Fred and George, who merely nodded. They had never quite forgiven Cedric for beating their team, Gryffindor, in the first Quidditch match of the previous year.**

Cris smacked them and they winced very slightly.

"What can we say,"

"We're competitive."

"I know," Cris said sadly.

**"Long walk, Arthur?" Cedric's father asked.**

**"Not too bad," said Mr. Weasley. "We live just on the other side of the village there. You?"**

**"Had to get up at two, didn't we, Ced? I tell you, I'll be glad when he's got his Apparition test. Still… not complaining… Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it for a sackful of Galleons - and the tickets cost about that. Mind you, looks like I got off easy…" Amos Diggory peered good-naturedly around at the three Weasley boys, Cris, Hermione, and Ginny. "All these yours, Arthur?"**

"Is he color blind?" Lily asked.

"No, I can see why he was confused with Cris, her hair had turned red." Hermione said.

"It did?" Cris asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said with a smile.

**"Oh no, only the redheads," said Mr. Weasley, pointing out his children He looked at Cris whose hair had turned red sometime during the walk and shook his head. "This is Hermione, friend of Ron's - and Cristal, another friend -"**

**"Merlin's beard," said Amos Diggory, his eyes widening. "Cristal? Cristal Potter?" **

Cris shook her head, she really hated the fame; at least in the room who cared know that she hated it.

**"Er - yeah," said Cris.**

**Cris was used to people looking curiously at her when they met her, used to the way their eyes moved at once to the lightning scar on her forehead, but it always made her feel uncomfortable.**

**"Ced's talked about you, of course," said Amos Diggory. "Told us all about playing against you last year… I said to him, I said - Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will… You beat Cristal Potter!"**

"He hasn't changed, has he?" Remus asked.

"Nope," Mr. Weasley said with a sad smile.

**Cris couldn't think of any reply to this, so she remained silent. Fred and George were both scowling again. Cedric looked slightly embarrassed.**

**"Cris fell off her broom, Dad," he muttered. "I told you… it was an accident…"**

"Did he have a crush on you?" Gwen asked.

"We went on a date." Cris said sadly.

"So that rumor was true." Fudge said. Cris didn't say anything and Dumbledore continued to read.

**"Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" roared Amos genially, slapping his son on his back. "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman… but the best man won, I'm sure Cris' say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on; you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"**

"Cris is by far the better flier; it was all because of the Dementors." Sirius said.

"We know Sirius," Robin said taking his hand again.

**"Must be nearly time," said Mr. Weasley quickly, pulling out his watch again. "Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"**

**"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets," said Mr. Diggory. "There aren't any more of us in this area, are there?"**

"Not that I know of." Bill said.

"There's more now." Victoire said.

"I don't doubt it." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"Not that I know of," said Mr. Weasley. "Yes, it's a minute off… We'd better get ready…"**

**He looked around at Cris and Hermione. "You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do -"**

**With difficulty, owing to their bulky backpacks, the nine of them crowded around the old boot held out by Amos Diggory. They all stood there, in a tight circle, as a chill breeze swept over the hilltop.**

"That would look really weird." Gwen said.

"I did feel silly." Cris said.

"So did I." Hermione said.

**Nobody spoke. It suddenly occurred to Cris how odd this would look if a Muggle were to walk up here now… nine people, two of them grown men, clutching this manky old boot in the semidarkness, waiting…**

Gwen chuckled with the other two girls.

**"Three…" muttered Mr. Weasley, one eye still on his watch, 'two… one…"**

**It happened immediately: Cris felt as though a hook just behind her navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. Her feet left the ground; she could feel Ron and Hermione on either side of her, their shoulders banging into hers; they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color; her forefinger was stuck to the boot as though it was pulling her magnetically onward and then - Her feet slammed into the ground; Ron staggered into her and she fell over; the Portkey hit the ground near her head with a heavy thud. Cris looked up. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric were still standing, though looking very windswept; everybody else was on the ground. **

"Sounds like a rough landing." Gwen said.

"Yeah, compared to that I think I would rather Floo." Hermione said.

"I would rather take the Portkey, that at least doesn't make me dizzy." Cris said.

**"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill," said a voice.**

"That is early." Padfoot said.

"I've gotten you up that early before." Prongs said.

"Yes, but it's the summer holiday, I don't have to get up early." Padfoot said.

"Fine, then you would've missed the game." Moony said. Padfoot stuck his tongue out and the kids in the room laughed at them.

"That's the chapter." Dumbledore said handing the book to McGonagall.


	75. Chapter 7: Bagman and Crouch

"**Chapter 7: Bagman and Crouch," **McGonagall read.

"So what is this chapter going to be about?" Prongs asked.

"Why do you keep asking when you know that they won't answer?" Moony asked. Prongs shrugged and McGonagall continued reading.

**Cris disentangled herself from Ron and got to her feet. They had arrived on what appeared to be a deserted stretch of misty moor. In front of them was a pair of tired and grumpy-looking wizards, one of whom was holding a large gold watch, the other a thick roll of parchment and a quill. Both were dressed as Muggles, though very inexpertly: The man with the watch wore a tweed suit with thigh-length galoshes; his colleague, a kilt and a poncho. **

Gwen, Lily, Moony, Remus, Robin and the future kids laughed.

"That's not how you wear those clothes." Gwen said through her giggles.

**"****Morning, Basil," said Mr. Weasley, picking up the boot and handing it to the kilted wizard, who threw it into a large box of used Portkeys beside him; Cris could see an old newspaper, an empty drinks can, and a punctured football.**

"Well not many people will pick those up unless they were working to clean the environment." Gwen said.

"That's true." Hermione said not having thought of that at the time.

**"****Hello there, Arthur," said Basil wearily. "Not on duty, eh? It's all right for some… We've been here all night… You'd better get out of the way; we've got a big party coming in from the Black Forest at five fifteen. Hang on, I'll find your campsite… Weasley… Weasley…" He consulted his parchment list. "About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to. Site manager's called Mr. Roberts. Diggory… second field… ask for Mr. Payne."**

**"****Thanks, Basil," said Mr. Weasley, and he beckoned everyone to follow him. They set off across the deserted moor, unable to make out much through the mist.**

**After about twenty minutes,**

"That's a pretty big campground." Lily said.

"It had to be," Kingsley said.

**a small stone cottage next to a gate swam into view. Beyond it, Cris could just make out the ghostly shapes of hundreds and hundreds of tents, rising up the gentle slope of a large field toward a dark wood on the horizon. They said good-bye to the Diggory's and approached the cottage door. A man was standing in the doorway, looking out at the tents. Cris knew at a glance that this was the only real Muggle for several acres. When he heard their footsteps, he turned his head to look at them.**

**"****Morning!" said Mr. Weasley brightly.**

**"****Morning," said the Muggle.**

**"****Would you be Mr. Roberts?"**

**"****Aye, I would," said Mr. Roberts. "And who're you?"**

**"****Weasley - two tents, booked a couple of days ago?"**

**"****Aye," said Mr. Roberts, consulting a list tacked to the door. "You've got a space up by the wood there. Just the one night?"**

"You weren't expecting it to last very long were you?" Padfoot asked.

"Even if it did last long we wouldn't get much sleep anyway." Mr. Weasley said.

"That's true." Prongs said.

**"****That's it," said Mr. Weasley.**

**"****You'll be paying now, then?" said Mr. Roberts.**

**"****Ah - right - certainly -" said Mr. Weasley. He retreated a short distance from the cottage and beckoned Cris toward him. "Help me, Cris," he muttered, pulling a roll of Muggle money from his pocket and starting to peel the notes apart. "This one's a - a - a ten? Ah yes, I see the little number on it now… So this is a five?"**

"Funny, you love Muggles yet you don't know how to figure out the money?" Remus asked with an amused smile.

"It's confusing." Mr. Weasley said.

"Muggle money is easier to understand, they have little numbers on the bills to help you understand it." Hermione said.

**"****A twenty," Cris corrected him in an undertone, uncomfortably aware of Mr. Roberts trying to catch every word.**

**"Ah yes, so it is… I don't know, these little bits of paper…"**

**"****You foreign?" said Mr. Roberts as Mr. Weasley returned with the correct notes.**

**"****Foreign?" repeated Mr. Weasley, puzzled.**

**"****You're not the first one who's had trouble with money," said Mr. Roberts, scrutinizing Mr. Weasley closely. "I had two try and pay me with great gold coins the size of hubcaps ten minutes ago."**

"They should have known better." Robin said shaking her head.

"It's a good thing we weren't discovered." Tonks said.

"It was close." Kingsley said.

**"****Did you really?" said Mr. Weasley nervously.**

**Mr. Roberts rummaged around in a tin for some change.**

**"****Never been this crowded," he said suddenly, looking out over the misty field again. "Hundreds of pre-bookings. People usually just turn up…"**

"No wonder he was suspicious." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"****Is that right?" said Mr. Weasley, his hand held out for his change, but Mr. Roberts didn't give it to him.**

**"****Aye," he said thoughtfully. "People from all over. Loads of foreigners. And not just foreigners. Weirdos, you know? There's a bloke walking 'round in a kilt and a poncho." **

"Good grief, the ministry really needs to hold classes to let them know what the style of Muggles are." Lily said.

"That would be a very good idea." Tonks said.

**"****Shouldn't he?" said Mr. Weasley anxiously**

**"****It's like some sort of… I dunno… like some sort of rally," said Mr. Roberts. "They all seem to know each other. Like a big party."**

"Well it is like a big party." Charlie said.

"Where everybody gets loud and obnoxious." Cris said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bill asked.

"Nothing," Cris said with a smile.

**At that moment, a wizard in plus-fours appeared out of thin air next to Mr. Roberts's front door.**

**"****Obliviate!" he said sharply, pointing his wand at Mr. Roberts.**

**Instantly, Mr. Roberts's eyes slid out of focus, his brows unknitted, and a look of dreamy unconcern fell over his face. Cris recognized the symptoms of one who had just had his memory modified.**

**"****A map of the campsite for you," Mr. Roberts said placidly to Mr. Weasley. "And your change."**

**"****Thanks very much," said Mr. Weasley. **

**The wizard in plus-fours accompanied them toward the gate to the campsite. He looked exhausted: His chin was blue with stubble and there were deep purple shadows under his eyes. Once out of earshot of Mr. Roberts, he muttered to Mr. Weasley, "Been having a lot of trouble with him. Needs a Memory Charm ten times a day to keep him happy. **

"That could be dangerous." Keiran said.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked.

"Really? You and Cris and Uncle Ron are Aurors. You guys talk about it a lot." Keiran said.

"That makes sense." Sirius said.

**And Ludo Bagman's not helping. Trotting around talking about Bludgers and Quaffles at the top of his voice, not a worry about anti-Muggle security. Blimey, I'll be glad when this is over. See you later, Arthur." He Disapparated.**

**"****I thought Mr. Bagman was Head of Magical Games and Sports," said Ginny, looking surprised. "He should know better than to talk about Bludgers near Muggles, shouldn't he?"**

"You would think." Bill said.

"But he is perfect for the job though." Charlie said.

"That he is." Sirius said.

**"****He should," said Mr. Weasley, smiling, and leading them through the gates into the campsite, "but Ludo's always been a bit… well… lax about security. You couldn't wish for a more enthusiastic head of the sports department though. He played Quidditch for England himself, you know. And he was the best Beater the Wimbourne Wasps ever had."**

**They trudged up the misty field between long rows of tents. Most looked almost ordinary; their owners had clearly tried to make them as Muggle-like as possible, but had slipped up by adding chimneys, or bell pulls, or weather vanes. However, here and there was a tent so obviously magical that Cris could hardly be surprised that Mr. Roberts was getting suspicious. Halfway up the field stood an extravagant confection of striped silk like a miniature palace, with several live peacocks tethered at the entrance.**

Draco blushed and everyone snickered, they obviously knew who this belonged to.

"Why peacocks?" Gwen asked.

"I honestly don't know; my father is just very fond of them." Draco said with a shrug.

**A little farther on they passed a tent that had three floors and several turrets; and a short way beyond that was a tent that had a front garden attached, complete with birdbath, sundial, and fountain.**

"Good grief, that is just over the top." Robin said.

"No kidding," Bill said.

**"****Always the same," said Mr. Weasley, smiling. "We can't resist showing off when we get together. Ah, here we are, look, this is us."**

**They had reached the very edge of the wood at the top of the field, and here was an empty space, with a small sign hammered into the ground that read WEEZLY.**

McGonagall snorted and spelled it out.

"It's not that hard to spell." Bill said.

**"****Couldn't have a better spot!" said Mr. Weasley happily. "The field is just on the other side of the wood there, we're as close as we could be." He hoisted his backpack from his shoulders. **

"Good spot." Keiran said with a smile.

**"****Right," he said excitedly, "no magic allowed, strictly speaking, not when we're out in these numbers on Muggle land. We'll be putting these tents up by hand! **

"This is going to be funny." Gwen said with a smile, she was loving the idea of magic.

**Shouldn't be too difficult… Muggles do it all the time… Here, Cris, where do you reckon we should start?"**

"You really should have asked Hermione Mr. Weasley, she's been camping before." Cris said.

"I realized that." Mr. Weasley said.

**Cris had never been camping in her life; the Dursley's had never taken her on any kind of holiday, preferring to leave her with Mrs. Figg, an old neighbor. **

"We'll go camping sometime." Remus said. He missed the looks from the future kids.

**However, she and Hermione worked out where most of the poles and pegs should go, and though Mr. Weasley was more of a hindrance than a help, because he got thoroughly overexcited when it came to using the mallet, they finally managed to erect a pair of shabby two-man tents.**

"But there are ten of you." Gwen said.

"Magic," the group said. Gwen raised a brow and McGonagall continued reading.

**All of them stood back to admire their handiwork. Nobody looking at these tents would guess they belonged to wizards, Cris thought, but the trouble was that once Bill, Charlie, and Percy arrived, they would be a party of ten. Hermione seemed to have spotted this problem too; she gave Cris a quizzical look as Mr. Weasley dropped to his hands and knees and entered the first tent.**

**"****We'll be a bit cramped," he called, "but I think we'll all squeeze in. Come and have a look."**

**Cris bent down, ducked under the tent flap, and felt her jaw drop. She had walked into what looked like an old-fashioned, three room flat, complete with bathroom and kitchen. **

"Man, I wish I could go camping like that." Gwen said.

"You do," Lily J said. Gwen smiled and she couldn't wait for that to happen.

**Oddly enough, it was furnished in exactly the same sort of style as Mrs. Figg's house: There were crocheted covers on the mismatched chairs and a strong smell of cats.**

**"****Well, it's not for long," said Mr. Weasley, mopping his bald patch with a handkerchief and peering in at the four bunk beds that stood in the bedroom. "I borrowed this from Perkins at the office. Doesn't camp much anymore, poor fellow, he's got lumbago."**

"Poor dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

**He picked up the dusty kettle and peered inside it. "We'll need water…"**

**"****There's a tap marked on this map the Muggle gave us," said Ron, who had followed Cris inside the tent and seemed completely unimpressed by its extraordinary inner proportions. **

"Well I was used to stuff being bigger on the inside then on the outside." Ron said.

"I know," Cris said as she stuck her tongue out.

**"****It's on the other side of the field."**

**"****Well, why don't you, Cris, and Hermione go and get us some water then" - Mr. Weasley handed over the kettle and a couple of saucepans - "and the rest of us will get some wood for a fire?"**

**"****But we've got an oven," said Ron. "Why can't we just -"**

**"****Ron, anti-Muggle security!" said Mr. Weasley, his face shining with anticipation. **

**"****When real Muggles camp, they cook on fires outdoors. I've seen them at it!"**

"But not all of us do that. We sometimes bring camp stoves and other things like that to cook on." Gwen said. Mr. Weasley looked highly interested but McGonagall kept reading.

**After a quick tour of the girls' tent, which was slightly smaller than the boys', though without the smell of cats, which Cris was highly thankful for,**

"Lucky," the boys muttered.

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione set off across the campsite with the kettle and saucepans.**

**Now, with the sun newly risen and the mist lifting, they could see the city of tents that stretched in every direction. They made their way slowly through the rows, staring eagerly around. It was only just dawning on Cris how many witches and wizards there must be in the world; she had never really thought much about those in other countries.**

"Or course there are, why wouldn't there be?" Snape asked.

"I just never really thought about the ones in other countries. I read about it but it had slipped my mind." Cris said.

"That's understandable." Remus said.

**Their fellow campers were starting to wake up. First to stir were the families with small children; Cris had never seen witches and wizards this young before. A tiny boy no older than two was crouched outside a large pyramid-shaped tent, holding a wand and poking happily at a slug in the grass, which was swelling slowly to the size of a salami. As they drew level with him, his mother came hurrying out of the tent.**

"**How many times, Kevin? You don't - touch - Daddy's - wand - yecchh!"**

**She had trodden on the giant slug, which burst. Her scolding carried after them on the still air, mingling with the little boy's yells - "You bust slug! You bust slug!" **

The group laughed while Prongs shuddered slightly at the thought of slugs.

"Scar did that!" Keiran exclaimed. Scarlett gave her brother a look and he just grinned at his sister.

"I was five, and bored." Scar said. "And Lily J and James were still sleeping."

The group laughed a little bit before McGonagall continued reading.

**A short way farther on, they saw two little witches, barely older than Kevin, who were riding toy broomsticks that rose only high enough for the girls' toes to skim the dewy grass. A Ministry wizard had already spotted them; as he hurried past Cris, Ron, and Hermione he muttered distractedly, "In broad daylight! Parents having a lie-in, I suppose -"**

"Lily J and James did that!" Keiran said.

"Hey!" the two said.

"It's true," Keiran said.

**Here and there adult wizards and witches were emerging from their tents and starting to cook breakfast. Some, with furtive looks around them, conjured fires with their wands; others were striking matches with dubious looks on their faces, as though sure this couldn't work. Three African wizards sat in serious conversation, all of them wearing long white robes and roasting what looked like a rabbit on a bright purple fire, while a group of middle-aged American witches sat gossiping happily beneath a spangled banner stretched between their tents that read: THE SALEM WITCHES' INSTITUTE.**

"Is that the American school?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, one of the best." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I have a pen pal from there, her name is Julia Pickett, and she and I get along really well." Victoire said.

"I had a pen pal too." Bill said.

"I know, you told me about it." Victoire said with a smile.

**Cris caught snatches of conversation in strange languages from the inside of tents they passed, and though she couldn't understand a word, the tone of every single voice was excited.**

**"Er - is it my eyes, or has everything gone green?" said Ron.**

"You found the Irish," Padfoot said with a wide grin.

**It wasn't just Ron's eyes. They had walked into a patch of tents that were all covered with a thick growth of shamrocks, so that it looked as though small, oddly shaped hillocks had sprouted out of the earth. Grinning faces could be seen under those that had their flaps open. Then, from behind them, they heard their names.**

**"Cris! Ron! Hermione!"**

**It was Seamus Finnigan, their fellow Gryffindor fourth year. He was sitting in front of his own shamrock-covered tent, with a sandy-haired woman who had to be his mother, and his best friend, Dean Thomas, also of Gryffindor. "Like the decorations?" said Seamus, grinning. "The Ministry's not too happy."**

"No kidding, but then again it wasn't too bad." Percy said.

"What did the Bulgarians do?" Lily asked. They didn't answer so McGonagall continued reading.

**"Ah, why shouldn't we show our colors?" said Mrs. Finnigan. "You should see what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents. You'll be supporting Ireland, of course?" she added, eyeing Cris, Ron, and Hermione beadily.**

"Of course they will agree with you staring at them like that." Robin said.

"I was going to anyway, I've like the Irish," Cris said finishing with an Irish accent.

"You do that really well." Prongs said.

"It helps when you hang around Seamus a lot." Cris said.

"Yeah, yeah it would." Lily said with a smile.

**When they had assured her that they were indeed supporting Ireland, they set off again, though, as Ron said, "Like we'd say anything else surrounded by that lot."**

**"I wonder what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents?" said Hermione.**

"Something Bulgarian." Gwen said.

"Clever," Cris said with a grin towards her friend.

**"Let's go and have a look," said Cris, pointing to a large patch of tents upfield, where the Bulgarian flag - white, green, and red - was fluttering in the breeze. The tents here had not been bedecked with plant life, but each and every one of them had the same poster attached to it, a poster of a very surly face with heavy black eyebrows. The picture was, of course, moving, but all it did was blink and scowl.**

**"Krum," said Ron quietly.**

**"What?" said Hermione.**

**"Krum!" said Ron. "Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker!"**

"That's my future husband?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, he is actually really sweet." Hermione said.

"I'll take your word for it." Gwen said.

**"He looks really grumpy," said Hermione, looking around at the many Krum's blinking and scowling at them.**

**"Really grumpy?" Ron raised his eyes to the heavens. "Who cares what he looks like? He's unbelievable. He's really young too. Only just eighteen or something. **

"He is young," Prongs raising an eyebrow.

"He must be really good then." Padfoot said.

"Mum's better," James said.

"You're just saying that because you're my son." Cris said.

"No he isn't Viktor challenged you to a seeker- off and you beat him." Keiran said.

"I beat him?" Cris asked blinking rapidly at her godson.

"Yeah, it was three years ago, Ryker was two." Teddy said.

"That is awesome." Prongs said.

**He's a genius, you wait until tonight, you'll see."**

**There was already a small queue for the tap in the corner of the field. Cris, Ron, and Hermione joined it, right behind a pair of men who were having a heated argument. One of them was a very old wizard who was wearing a long flowery nightgown. **

"Oh my god, does he know that those are for women?" Lily asked.

**The other was clearly a Ministry wizard; he was holding out a pair of pinstriped trousers and almost crying with exasperation.**

**"Just put them on, Archie, there's a good chap. You can't walk around like that; the Muggle at the gate's already getting suspicious –**

**"I bought this in a Muggle shop," said the old wizard stubbornly. "Muggles wear them."**

"No the women do." Gwen said.

**"Muggle women wear them, Archie, not the men, they wear these," said the Ministry wizard, and he brandished the pinstriped trousers.**

**"I'm not putting them on," said old Archie in indignation. "I like a healthy breeze 'round my privates, thanks."**

"Too much information." Padfoot said gagging at the mental image.

**Hermione was overcome with such a strong fit of the giggles at this point that she had to duck out of the queue and only returned when Archie had collected his water and moved away. Walking more slowly now, because of the weight of the water, they made their way back through the campsite. Here and there, they saw more familiar faces: other Hogwarts students with their families. Oliver Wood, the old captain of Cris' House Quidditch team, who had just left Hogwarts, dragged Cris over to his parents' tent to introduce her, and told her excitedly that he had just been signed to the Puddlemere United reserve team. **

"That's great," Sirius said with a smile.

**Next they were hailed by Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff fourth year, and a little farther on they saw Cho Chang, a girl who played Seeker on the Ravenclaw team. She waved and smiled at Cris which seemed faltered, who slopped quite a lot of water down her front as she waved back equally faltering as well. **

"Do you two have a grudge or something?" Lily asked.

"You can say that." Cris said.

**More to stop Cris from hitting the girl, Hermione hurriedly pointed out a large group of teenagers whom she had never seen before.**

**"Who d'you reckon they are?" she said. "They don't go to Hogwarts, do they?"**

"No, they probably go to some other school in Europe." Robin said.

**"'Spect they go to some foreign school," said Ron. "I know there are others. Never met anyone who went to one, though. Bill had a penfriend at a school in Brazil… this was years and years ago… and he wanted to go on an exchange trip but Mum and Dad couldn't afford it. His penfriend got all offended when he said he wasn't going and sent him a cursed hat. It made his ears shrivel up." **

"That hurt." Bill said.

"Julia doesn't do that; in fact she is coming over seas in a few months." Victoire said.

"Cool," Bill said.

**Cris laughed but didn't voice the amazement she felt at hearing about other wizarding schools. She supposed, now that she saw representatives of so many nationalities in the campsite, that she had been stupid never to realize that Hogwarts couldn't be the only one. **

**She glanced at Hermione, who looked utterly unsurprised by the information. No doubt she had run across the news about other wizarding schools in some book or other.**

**"You've been ages," said George when they finally got back to the Weasley's tents.**

**"Met a few people," said Ron, setting the water down. "You've not got that fire started yet?"**

**"Dad's having fun with the matches," said Fred.**

"Figures," Remus said.

"Every time I got it to light I dropped the match and it would go out." Mr. Weasley said. Everyone shook their heads and McGonagall continued reading.

**Mr. Weasley was having no success at all in lighting the fire, but it wasn't for lack of trying. Splintered matches littered the ground around him, but he looked as though he was having the time of his life.**

**"Oops!" he said as he managed to light a match and promptly dropped it in surprise. **

"Really?" Gwen asked raising an eyebrow.

"It would be shocking at first." Cris said.

"Well yeah I can see that." Gwen said.

**"Come here, Mr. Weasley," said Hermione kindly, taking the box from him, and showing him how to do it properly.**

"Hermione to the rescue!" Ron exclaimed which Hermione slapped him on the arm for.

**At last they got the fire lit, though it was at least another hour before it was hot enough to cook anything. There was plenty to watch while they waited, however. Their tent seemed to be pitched right alongside a kind of thoroughfare to the field, and Ministry members kept hurrying up and down it, greeting Mr. Weasley cordially as they passed. Mr. Weasley kept up a running commentary, mainly for Cris' and Hermione's benefit; his own children knew too much about the Ministry to be greatly interested.**

**"That was Cuthbert Mockridge, Head of the Goblin Liaison Office… Here comes Gilbert Wimple; he's with the Committee on Experimental Charms; he's had those horns for a while now… Hello, Arnie… Arnold Peasegood, he's an Obliviator - member of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, you know… and that's Bode and Croaker… they're Unspeakables…"**

"They sound like spies." Gwen said.

"Yeah, they kind of do." Hermione said with a laugh.

**"They're what?"**

**"From the Department of Mysteries, top secret, no idea what they get up to…"**

"They really do sound like spies." Gwen said. "Working for the Government to keep the world safe." The group laughed once again and McGonagall continued reading.

**At last, the fire was ready, and they had just started cooking eggs and sausages when Bill, Charlie, and Percy came strolling out of the woods toward them.**

**"Just Apparated, Dad," said Percy loudly. "Ah, excellent, lunch!"**

Percy blushed and looked away.

**They were halfway through their plates of eggs and sausages when Mr. Weasley jumped to his feet, waving and grinning at a man who was striding toward them.**

**"Aha!" he said. "The man of the moment! Ludo!"**

**Ludo Bagman was easily the most noticeable person Cris had seen so far, even including old Archie in his flowered nightdress.**

"What is he wearing?" Robin asked.

"Not a night dress, I can tell you that." Cris said.

**He was wearing long Quidditch robes in thick horizontal stripes of bright yellow and black. An enormous picture of a wasp was splashed across his chest. He had the look of a powerfully built man gone slightly to seed; the robes were stretched tightly across a large belly he surely had not had in the days when he had played Quidditch for England. His nose was squashed (probably broken by a stray Bludger, Cris thought), but his round blue eyes, short blond hair, and rosy complexion made him look like a very overgrown schoolboy.**

"He acts like one too." Cris said.

"Yeah, just a bit." Charlie said with a smile.

**"Ahoy there!" Bagman called happily. He was walking as though he had springs attached to the balls of his feet and was plainly in a state of wild excitement.**

**"Arthur, old man," he puffed as he reached the campfire, "what a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming… and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements… Not much for me to do!"**

"Really, about the security?" Tonks asked.

"Don't try and understand him mum." Teddy said.

"No kidding," Tonks said.

**Behind him, a group of haggard-looking Ministry wizards rushed past, pointing at the distant evidence of some sort of a magical fire that was sending violet sparks twenty feet into the air.**

**Percy hurried forward with his hand outstretched. Apparently his disapproval of the way Ludo Bagman ran his department did not prevent him from wanting to make a good impression.**

"Git," the twins muttered under their breath. Their kids looked down sadly; they knew that their dad and papa were really upset about their brother's death even to this day.

**"Ah - yes," said Mr. Weasley, grinning, "this is my son Percy. He's just started at the Ministry - and this is Fred - no, George, sorry - that's Fred -**

"I can sometimes tell you two apart," Mr. Weasley said.

"Ah, that's no fun." Fred said.

**Bill, Charlie, Ron - my daughter, Ginny and Ron's friends, Hermione Granger and Cris Potter."**

**Bagman did the smallest of double takes when he heard Cris' name, and his eyes performed the familiar flick upward to the scar on Cris' forehead.**

**"Everyone," Mr. Weasley continued, "this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it's thanks to him we've got such good tickets -" **

"That was nice of him." Lily said.

**Bagman beamed and waved his hand as if to say it had been nothing.**

**"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" he said eagerly, jingling what seemed to be a large amount of gold in the pockets of his yellow-and-black robes.**

**"I've already got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first - I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years - and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a weeklong match."**

"She really shouldn't have done that." Cris whispered to the twins. Fred and George nodded in agreement.

**"Oh… go on then," said Mr. Weasley. "Let's see… a Galleon on Ireland to win?"**

**"A Galleon?" Ludo Bagman looked slightly disappointed, but recovered himself. "Very well, very well… any other takers?"**

**"They're a bit young to be gambling," said Mr. Weasley. "Molly wouldn't like -"**

"No I wouldn't like it, you guys better not have gambled." Mrs. Weasley said. The twins didn't look at her but were messing with Cris' lilac and black hair.

**"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts," said Fred as he and George quickly pooled all their money, "that Ireland wins - but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch.**

"That's unlikely." Padfoot said.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Fred and George just smiled at their mum and McGonagall kept reading with a semblance of a smile on her lips.

**Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand."**

"He doesn't want to see those." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"You don't want to go showing Mr. Bagman rubbish like that," Percy hissed, but Bagman didn't seem to think the wand was rubbish at all; on the contrary, his boyish face shone with excitement as he took it from Fred, and when the wand gave a loud squawk and turned into a rubber chicken, Bagman roared with laughter.**

"It seems he really likes it." Neville said.

"They are really cool," James said.

**"Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!"**

**Percy froze in an attitude of stunned disapproval.**

**"Boys," said Mr. Weasley under his breath, "I don't want you betting… That's all your savings… Your mother -"**

"What about me?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband.

"I don't exactly remember what I was going to say." Mr. Weasley said sheepishly.

**"Don't be a spoilsport, Arthur!" boomed Ludo Bagman, rattling his pockets excitedly. "They're old enough to know what they want! You reckon Ireland will win but Krum'll get the Snitch? Not a chance, boys, not a chance… I'll give you excellent odds on that one… We'll add five Galleons for the funny wand, then, shall we…"**

**Mr. Weasley looked on helplessly as Ludo Bagman whipped out a notebook and quill and began jotting down the twins' names.**

**"Cheers," said George, taking the slip of parchment Bagman handed him and tucking it away into the front of his robes. Bagman turned most cheerfully back to Mr. Weasley.**

**"Couldn't do me a brew, I suppose? I'm keeping an eye out for Barty Crouch. My Bulgarian opposite number's making difficulties, and I can't understand a word he's saying. Barty'll be able to sort it out. He speaks about a hundred and fifty languages."**

**"Mr. Crouch?" said Percy, suddenly abandoning his look of poker-stiff disapproval and positively writhing with excitement. "He speaks over two hundred! **

"Is that even possible?" Gwen asked.

"Apparently," Lily said.

**Mermish and Gobbledegook and Troll…"**

"Troll is easy though." Sirius said.

**"Anyone can speak Troll," said Fred dismissively. "All you have to do is point and grunt."**

The group laughed once again.

**Percy threw Fred an extremely nasty look and stoked the fire vigorously to bring the kettle back to the boil.**

**"Any news of Bertha Jorkins yet, Ludo?" Mr. Weasley asked as Bagman settled himself down on the grass beside them all.**

**"Not a dicky bird," said Bagman comfortably. "But she'll turn up. Poor old Bertha… memory like a leaky cauldron and no sense of direction. Lost, you take my word for it. She'll wander back into the office sometime in October, thinking it's still July."**

"It's too late for her." Robin said sadly.

**"You don't think it might be time to send someone to look for her?" Mr. Weasley suggested tentatively as Percy handed Bagman his tea.**

**"Barty Crouch keeps saying that," said Bagman, his round eyes widening innocently, "but we really can't spare anyone at the moment. Oh - talk of the devil! Barty!"**

Sirius glared at the book but didn't say anything about Barty.

**A wizard had just Apparated at their fireside, and he could not have made more of a contrast with Ludo Bagman, sprawled on the grass in his old Wasp robes. Barty Crouch was a stiff, upright, elderly man, dressed in an impeccably crisp suit and tie. The parting in his short gray hair was almost unnaturally straight, and his narrow toothbrush mustache looked as though he trimmed it using a slide rule. His shoes were very highly polished. Cris could see at once why Percy idolized him. Percy was a great believer in rigidly following rules, and Mr. Crouch had complied with the rule about Muggle dressing so thoroughly that he could have passed for a bank manager; Cris doubted even Uncle Vernon would have spotted him for what he really was.**

"Wow, that I want to see." Prongs said.

"He can't now." Cris said.

"Why's that?" Padfoot asked.

"He was killed last year." Percy said.

"What happened?" Moony asked.

"At the end of the book." Cris mumbled but it was loud enough for the group to hear.

**"Pull up a bit of grass, Barty," said Ludo brightly, patting the ground beside him.**

**"No thank you, Ludo," said Crouch, and there was a bite of impatience in his voice. "I've been looking for you everywhere. The Bulgarians are insisting we add another twelve seats to the Top Box."**

**"Oh is that what they're after?" said Bagman. "I thought the chap was asking to borrow a pair of tweezers. Bit of a strong accent."**

"Is the accent really that strong?" Gwen asked.

"Depends really, I could always understand them." Cris said.

**"Mr. Crouch!" said Percy breathlessly, sunk into a kind of half bow that made him look like a hunchback. "Would you like a cup of tea?"**

"You really don't need to do that." Sirius said to Percy.

**"Oh," said Mr. Crouch, looking over at Percy in mild surprise. "Yes - thank you, Weatherby."**

**Fred and George choked into their own cups. Percy, very pink around the ears, busied himself with the kettle.**

**"Oh and I've been wanting a word with you too, Arthur," said Mr. Crouch, his sharp eyes falling upon Mr. Weasley. "Ali Bashir's on the warpath. He wants a word with you about your embargo on flying carpets."**

"It's dangerous, they don't really understand that Muggles can get it on them and possibly get hurt." Mr. Weasley said.

**Mr. Weasley heaved a deep sigh.**

**"I sent him an owl about that just last week. If I've told him once I've told him a hundred times: Carpets are defined as a Muggle Artifact by the Registry of Proscribed Charmable Objects, but will he listen?"**

"No," the group said.

**"I doubt it," said Mr. Crouch, accepting a cup from Percy. "He's desperate to export here."**

**"Well, they'll never replace brooms in Britain, will they?" said Bagman.**

**"Ali thinks there's a niche in the market for a family vehicle," said Mr. Crouch. "I remember my grandfather had an Axminster that could seat twelve - but that was before carpets were banned, of course."**

"Why were they banned to begin with?" Gwen asked.

"Too many Muggles saw us using them; a lot of people were obliviated." Mr. Weasley said.

**He spoke as though he wanted to leave nobody in any doubt that all his ancestors had abided strictly by the law.**

"That's because he was ashamed of what his son did." Fudge said.

"What did he do?" Gwen asked.

"He joined the Death Eaters." Cris said.

**"So, been keeping busy, Barty?" said Bagman breezily.**

**"Fairly," said Mr. Crouch dryly. "Organizing Portkeys across five continents is no mean feat, Ludo."**

**"I expect you'll both be glad when this is over?" said Mr. Weasley.**

"No kidding, I think those who were working were glad when it was all over." Lily said.

**Ludo Bagman looked shocked.**

**"Glad! Don't know when I've had more fun… Still, it's not as though we haven't got anything to look forward to, eh, Barty? Eh? Plenty left to organize, eh?"**

"What is he talking about?" Padfoot asked.

"Something to do with the title of the book maybe." Moony suggested.

**"Ludo, we need to meet the Bulgarians, you know," said Mr. Crouch sharply, cutting Bagman's remarks short. "Thank you for the tea, Weatherby."**

"Did he even know your name?" Scarlett asked.

"No, he never got it right." Percy said.

**He pushed his undrunk tea back at Percy and waited for Ludo to rise; Bagman struggled to his feet, swigging down the last of his tea, the gold in his pockets chinking merrily.**

**"See you all later!" he said. "You'll be up in the Top Box with me – **

"Perfect seats." Keiran said.

**I'm commentating!"**

"Nice," Padfoot and Prongs said.

**He waved, Barty Crouch nodded curtly, and both of them Disapparated.**

**"What's happening at Hogwarts, Dad?" said Fred at once. "What were they talking about?"**

**"You'll find out soon enough," said Arthur, smiling.**

"Not cool," the past time travelers said.

**"It's classified information, until such time as the Ministry decides to release it," said Percy stiffly. "Mr. Crouch was quite right not to disclose it."**

"But still, I want to know what happened." Padfoot said.

**"Oh shut up, Weatherby," said Fred.**

The pranksters chuckled and McGonagall continued reading.

**A sense of excitement rose like a palpable cloud over the campsite as the afternoon wore on. By dusk, the still summer air itself seemed to be quivering with anticipation, and as darkness spread like a curtain over the thousands of waiting wizards, the last vestiges of pretence disappeared: the Ministry seemed to have bowed to the inevitable and stopped fighting the signs of blatant magic now breaking out everywhere.**

**Salesmen were Apparating every few feet, carrying trays and pushing carts full of extraordinary merchandise. There were luminous rosettes - green for Ireland, red for Bulgaria - which were squealing the names of the players, pointed green hats bedecked with dancing shamrocks, Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that really roared, flags from both countries that played their national anthems as they were waved; there were tiny models of Firebolts that really flew, and collectible figures of famous players, which strolled across the palm of your hand, preening themselves. **

"Those sound color than the action figures my brother collects." Gwen said.

**"Been saving my pocket money all summer for this," Ron told Cris as they and Hermione strolled through the salesmen, buying souvenirs. Though Ron purchased a dancing shamrock hat and a large green rosette, he also bought a small figure of Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker. The miniature Krum walked backward and forward over Ron's hand, scowling up at the green rosette above him. **

"Well of course, they are playing against each other." Tonks said.

**"Wow, look at these!" said Cris, hurrying over to a cart piled high with what looked like brass binoculars, except that they were covered with all sorts of weird knobs and dials.**

**"Omnioculars," said the sales wizard eagerly. "You can replay action… slow everything down… and they flash up a play-by- play breakdown if you need it. Bargain - ten Galleons each." **

"Those sound awesome." Prongs said.

"I wish they were invented now." Padfoot said.

"They are a lot better in the future." Teddy said.

**"Wish I hadn't bought this now," said Ron, gesturing at his dancing shamrock hat and gazing longingly at the Omnioculars.**

**"Three pairs," said Cris firmly to the wizard.**

"So kind," Lily said smiling at her daughter.

**"No - don't bother," said Ron, going red. He was always touchy about the fact that Cris, who had inherited a small fortune from her parents, had much more money than he did. **

"It's not like that now." Al said.

"Well yeah, that's the future." Mr. Weasley said.

**"You won't be getting anything for Christmas," Cris told him, thrusting Omnioculars into his and Hermione's hands. "For about ten years, mind."**

**"Fair enough," said Ron, grinning.**

**"Oooh, thanks, Cris," said Hermione. "And I'll get us some programs, look -"**

**Their money bags considerably lighter, they went back to the tents. Bill, Charlie, and Ginny were all sporting green rosettes too, and Mr. Weasley was carrying an Irish flag. Fred and George had no souvenirs as they had given Bagman all their gold. **

"And we're okay with that." The twins said.

"We got something much better." George said winking at Cris.

**And then a deep, booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods, and at once, green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees, lighting a path to the field.**

**"It's time!" said Mr. Weasley, looking as excited as any of them. "Come on, let's go!"**

"That's the chapter." McGonagall said handing the book to Snape.

"Man, I hope that he does a good job." Ron whispered.

"Me too." Ginny whispered. Snape then started the chapter.


	76. Chapter 8: The Quidditch World Cup

"**Chapter 8: The Quidditch World Cup," **Snape read.

"Woohoo," cried the Quidditch fans. Though the group was a little apprehensive about what happened after the cup.

**Clutching their purchases, Mr. Weasley in the lead, they all hurried into the wood, following the lantern-lit trail. They could hear the sounds of thousands of people moving around them, shouts and laughter, snatches of singing. The atmosphere of feverish excitement was highly infectious; Cris couldn't stop grinning. They walked through the wood for twenty minutes, talking and joking loudly, until at last they emerged on the other side and found themselves in the shadow of a gigantic stadium. Though Cris could see only a fraction of the immense gold walls surrounding the field, she could tell that ten cathedrals would fit comfortably inside it.**

"That's huge." Gwen said with wide eyes.

**"****Seats a hundred thousand,"**

"I don't think any stadium can sit that many." Gwen said.

**said Mr. Weasley, spotting the awestruck look on Cris' face. "Ministry task force of five hundred have been working on it all year. Muggle Repelling Charms on every inch of it. Every time Muggles have got anywhere near here all year, they've suddenly remembered urgent appointments and had to dash away again… bless them," he added fondly, leading the way toward the nearest entrance, which was already surrounded by a swarm of shouting witches and wizards.**

**"****Prime seats!" said the Ministry witch at the entrance when she checked their tickets. "Top Box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, and as high as you can go."**

"That is really funny, in the Muggle world the top seats are the worse but in this world the top seats are the best." Gwen said.

"Well yeah, with a game that's played on brooms the higher you go the better you are to see the action." Robin said.

**The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in rich purple. They clambered upward with the rest of the crowd, which slowly filtered away through doors into the stands to their left and right. Mr. Weasley's party kept climbing, and at last they reached the top of the staircase and found themselves in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the golden goal posts. About twenty purple-and-gilt chairs stood in two rows here****,**

"And you'll take half of them." Sirius said with a smile.

"But who else is with you?" Prongs asked.

"Other important people." Lily said.

**and Cris, filing into the front seats with the Weasley's, looked down upon a scene the likes of which she could never have imagined.**

**A hundred thousand witches and wizards were taking their places in the seats, which rose in levels around the long oval field. Everything was suffused with a mysterious golden light, which seemed to come from the stadium itself. The field looked smooth as velvet from their lofty position. At either end of the field stood three goal hoops, fifty feet high; right opposite them, almost at Cris' eye level, was a gigantic blackboard. Gold writing kept dashing across it as though an invisible giant's hand were scrawling upon the blackboard and then wiping it off again; watching it, Cris saw that it was flashing advertisements across the field.**

"That's cool," Gwen said.

"Muggles have them now." Victoire said. "But they are digital so they aren't that cool."

**The Bluebottle: A Broom for All the Family - safe, reliable, and with Built-in Anti-Burgler Buzzer… Mrs. Shower's All Purpose Magical Mess Remover: No Pain, No Stain!… Gladrags Wizardwear - London, Paris, Hogsmeade…**

**Cris tore her eyes away from the sign and looked over her shoulder to see who else was sharing the box with them. So far it was empty, except for a tiny creature sitting in the second from last seat at the end of the row behind them. The creature, whose legs were so short they stuck out in front of it on the chair, was wearing a tea towel draped like a toga, and it had its face hidden in its hands. Yet those long, batlike ears were oddly familiar…**

"It's a house-elf." Lily said.

"What's a house-elf doing there?" Gwen asked.

"Probably saving a seat for its master." Prongs said.

**"****Dobby?" said Cris incredulously.**

"They aren't all named Dobby you know." Sirius said.

"I know that now." Cris said blushing slightly.

**The tiny creature looked up and stretched its fingers, revealing enormous brown eyes and a nose the exact size and shape of a large tomato. It wasn't Dobby – it was, however, unmistakably a house-elf, as Cris' friend Dobby had been. Cris had set Dobby free from his old owners, the Malfoy family.**

**"****Did sir just call me Dobby?" squeaked the elf curiously from between its fingers. Its voice was higher even than Dobby's had been, a teeny, quivering squeak of a voice, and Cris suspected though it was very hard to tell with a house-elf – that this one might just be female. Ron and Hermione spun around in their seats to look. Though they had heard a lot about Dobby from Cris, they had never actually met him. Even Mr. Weasley looked around in interest.**

**"Sorry," Cris told the elf, "I just thought you were someone I knew."**

**"****But I knows Dobby too, sir!" squeaked the elf. **

"Now that is very unlikely for that to happen." Tonks said.

"But it did," Cris said.

**She was shielding her face, as though blinded by light, though the Top Box was not brightly lit. "My name is Winky, sir - and you, sir -" Her dark brown eyes widened to the size of side plates as they rested upon Cris' scar. "You is surely Cristal Potter!"**

"It's funny that even magical creatures know you." Gwen said.

"I get used to it, though it doesn't mean that I like it." Cris said.

**"****Yeah, I am," said Cris.**

**"****But Dobby talks of you all the time, sir!" she said, lowering her hands very slightly and looking awestruck.**

**"****How is he?" said Cris. "How's freedom suiting him?"**

**"****Ah, miss," said Winky, shaking her head, "ah miss, meaning no disrespect, miss, but I is not sure you did Dobby a favor, miss, when you is setting him free."**

"That's just most house-elves, Dobby is the weird one." Ginny said.

"Really now?" Hermione asked.

"Think about it, all the house-elves at Hogwarts love working without pay or days off, that's what they do." Ginny said. Hermione thought about it and nodded.

**"****Why?" said Cris, taken aback. "What's wrong with him?"**

**"****Freedom is going to Dobby's head, sir," said Winky sadly. "Ideas above his station, miss. Can't get another position, miss."**

**"****Why not?" said Cris.**

**Winky lowered her voice by a half-octave and whispered, "He is wanting paying for his work, miss."**

"That's good though, right?" Gwen asked.

"Not really, some wizard families won't take in house-elves who want to be paid." Prongs said.

**"****Paying?" said Cris blankly. "Well - why shouldn't he be paid?"**

**Winky looked quite horrified at the idea and closed her fingers slightly so that her face was half-hidden again.**

**"****House-elves is not paid, miss!" she said in a muffled squeak. "No, no, no. I says to Dobby, I says, go find yourself a nice family and settle down, Dobby. He is getting up to all sorts of high jinks, miss, what is unbecoming to a house-elf. You goes racketing around like this, Dobby, I says, and next thing I hear you's up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, like some common goblin."**

**"****Well, it's about time he had a bit of fun," said Cris.**

**"****House-elves is not supposed to have fun, Cristal Potter," said Winky firmly, from behind her hands. "House-elves does what they is told. I is not liking heights at all, Cristal Potter" - she glanced toward the edge of the box and gulped - "but my master sends me to the Top Box and I comes, sir."**

"Poor thing," Gwen said. Cris was glaring at the book, that was where her wand was taken.

**"****Why's he sent you up here, if he knows you don't like heights?" said Cris, frowning.**

**"****Master - master wants me to save him a seat, Cristal Potter. He is very busy," said Winky, tilting her head toward the empty space beside her. "Winky is wishing she is back in master's tent, Cristal Potter, but Winky does what she is told. Winky is a good house-elf."**

**She gave the edge of the box another frightened look and hid her eyes completely again. Cris turned back to the others.**

**"****So that's a house-elf?" Ron muttered. "Weird things, aren't they?"**

"Yeah, they can be." Sirius said.

"Some are weirder then others though." Tonks said.

**"****Dobby was weirder," said Cris fervently.**

"Why do you say that?" Gwen asked.

"He wanted freedom." Sirius said. "Some house elves don't."

**Ron pulled out his Omnioculars and started testing them, staring down into the crowd on the other side of the stadium.**

**"****Wild!" he said, twiddling the replay knob on the side. "I can make that old bloke down there pick his nose again… and again… and again…"**

"Ron!" cried his mother. Hermione slapped him upside the head.

**Hermione, meanwhile, was skimming eagerly through her velvet covered, tasseled program.**

"Sounds fancy." Neville said.

**"'****A display from the team mascots will precede the match,'" she read aloud.**

"Ooooo, I wonder what the Bulgarians bring." Lily said.

"The Irish is kind of obvious." Prongs agreed.

**"****Oh that's always worth watching," said Mr. Weasley. "National teams bring creatures from their native land, you know, to put on a bit of a show."**

**The box filled gradually around them over the next half hour. Mr. Weasley kept shaking hands with people who were obviously very important wizards. Percy jumped to his feet so often that he looked as though he were trying to sit on a hedgehog. When Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself, arrived, Percy bowed so low that his glasses fell off and shattered.**

"Oops," Gwen said with a giggle.

**Highly embarrassed, he repaired them with his wand and thereafter remained in his seat, throwing jealous looks at Cris, whom Cornelius Fudge had greeted like an old friend. They had met before, and Fudge shook Cris' hand in a fatherly fashion, asked how she was, and introduced her to the wizards on either side of him.**

**"Cristal Potter, you know," he told the Bulgarian minister loudly, who was wearing splendid robes of black velvet trimmed with gold and didn't seem to understand a word of English.**

**"Cristal Potter… oh come on now, you know who she is… the girl who survived You-Know-Who… you do know who he is -"**

**The Bulgarian wizard suddenly spotted Cris' scar and started gabbling loudly and excitedly, pointing at it. **

"So he knows," Tonks said with a smile.

"All this time, I've been friends with a celebrity." Gwen said.

"Not you too." Cris said. Gwen rolled her eyes and laughed.

**"****Knew we'd get there in the end," said Fudge wearily to Cris. "I'm no great shakes at languages; I need Barty Crouch for this sort of thing. Ah, I see his house-elf's saving him a seat… Good job too, these Bulgarian blighters have been trying to cadge all the best places… ah, and here's Lucius!"**

"Great," the past time travelers said.

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione turned quickly. Edging along the second row to three still-empty seats right behind Mr. Weasley were none other than Dobby the house-elf's former owners: Lucius Malfoy; his son, Draco; and a woman Cris supposed must be Draco's mother. Cris and Draco Malfoy had been enemies ever since their very first journey to Hogwarts. A pale boy with a pointed face and white-blond hair, Draco greatly resembled his father. His mother was blonde too; tall and slim, she would have been nice-looking if she hadn't been wearing a look that suggested there was a nasty smell under her nose. **

"Nah, that's how my dear cousin always looks." Sirius said.

"That's why my mum doesn't keep pictures in the house." Tonks said.

"I'm not surprised." Sirius said.

**"****Ah, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"**

Draco blushed and looked down into his lap. He was now sitting next to Luna who smiled at him and grabbed his hand. He smiled back at her appreciatively.

**"****How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to Mrs. Malfoy. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk - Obalonsk - Mr. - well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else - you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"**

**It was a tense moment. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy looked at each other and Cris vividly recalled the last time they had come face-to-face: It had been in Flourish and Blotts' bookshop, and they had had a fight.**

"What they fight about?" Robin asked with a smile and a giggle.

"Does it matter?" Sirius asked.

"No, not really, I was just curious." Robin said.

**Mr. Malfoy's cold gray eyes swept over Mr. Weasley, and then up and down the row.**

**"****Good lord, Arthur," he said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"**

Everyone was glaring at the book in Snape's hands; you could tell that McGonagall was having a hard time keeping calm.

**Fudge, who wasn't listening, said, "Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."**

**"****How - how nice," said Mr. Weasley, with a very strained smile.**

**Mr. Malfoy's eyes had returned to Hermione, who went slightly pink, but stared determinedly back at him. **

**Cris knew exactly what was making Mr. Malfoy's lip curl like that. The Malfoy's prided themselves on being purebloods; in other words, they considered anyone of Muggle descent, like Hermione, second-class. **

"Which is utter bullshit." Prongs said.

"Magical children of Muggle descent are just as good if not better than purebloods." Padfoot said.

"Well said Mr. Potter and Mr. Black." Dumbledore said.

**However, under the gaze of the Minister of Magic, Mr. Malfoy didn't dare say anything. He nodded sneeringly to Mr. Weasley and continued down the line to his seats. Draco shot Cris, Ron, and Hermione one contemptuous look, then settled himself between his mother and father.**

**"****Slimy gits," Ron muttered as he, Cris, and Hermione turned to face the field again. Next moment, Ludo Bagman charged into the box.**

**"****Everyone ready?" he said, his round face gleaming like a great, excited Edam. "Minister - ready to go?"**

**"****Ready when you are, Ludo," said Fudge comfortably.**

**Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said "Sonorus!" and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands.**

**"****Ladies and gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" **

"It's been going on longer than the Olympics." Gwen said.

"Though the Olympics is older than the World Cup." Cris said.

"Really?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"It's a series of games where athletes from other countries compete in. In fact this summer is the next Olympics and it's over in America." Gwen said.

"Cool." The group said.

**The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message (Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans - A Risk With Every Mouthful!) and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.**

**"****And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce… the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"**

**The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.**

**"****I wonder what they've brought," said Mr. Weasley, leaning forward in his seat. "Aaah!" He suddenly whipped off his glasses and polished them hurriedly on his robes. "Veela!" **

"What's that?" Gwen asked.

"A creature that can put men under their control and make them do stupid things." Cris said.

"That's certainly one way to put it." Victoire said blushing slightly.

"Are you part Veela?" Gwen asked the blushing future time traveler.

"Yes, my mum is part is a quarter Veela." Victoire said. Bill blushed at that and his brothers and the pranksters in the room wolf whistled.

**"What are veel -?"**

**But a hundred Veela were now gliding out onto the field, and Cris' question was answered for her. Veela were women… no they weren't really women, Cris studied them closely and they had a moonlit glow about them.**

"**That's it?" Ginny asked who was sitting next to Hermione. Suddenly Ron stood up next to Cris and he looked like he was about to do something stupid. **

"**Ron!" Hermione screamed. He looked ready to jump out of the box. Cris jumped up and stood in front of him and slapped him across the face. The dreamy look on his face vanished and he yelped rubbing his cheek where Cris slapped him.**

"That's one way to do it." Charlie said laughing.

"What, he looked ready to jump." Cris said with a simple shrug.

"It hurt." Ron said.

"It brought you around." Cris said.

**Angry yells were filling the stadium. The crowd didn't want the Veela to go. Ron, meanwhile, was absentmindedly shredding the shamrocks on his hat. Mr. Weasley, smiling slightly, leaned over to Ron and tugged the hat out of his hands.**

**"You'll be wanting that," he said, "once Ireland have had their say."**

**"Huh?" said Ron, staring openmouthed at the Veela, who had now lined up along one side of the field.**

**Hermione made a loud tutting noise. **

**She reached up and pulled Cris back into her seat. "Honestly!" she said. **

"I was trying to find out if I could spot what the Irish brought with them." Cris said.

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"It's alright." Cris said with a cheeky smile.

"So the Veela don't affect girls?" Gwen asked.

"No," the group said.

**"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air… for the Irish National Team Mascots!"**

**Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it –**

**"Excellent!" yelled Ron as the shamrock soared over them, and heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats. Squinting up at the shamrock, Cris realized that it was actually comprised of thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green.**

**"Leprechauns!" said Mr. Weasley over the tumultuous applause of the crowd, many of whom were still fighting and rummaging around under their chairs to retrieve the gold. **

"It'll just vanish in a few hours." Robin said.

"Really?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, it seems like some people don't know that." Robin said. Rob blushed and the twins huffed and crossed their arms mumbling about cursing Bagman.

**"There you go," Ron yelled happily, stuffing a fistful of gold coins into Cris' hand, "for the Omnioculars! Now you've got to buy me a Christmas present, ha!"**

**The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the Veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.**

**"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you - Dimitrov!"**

**A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.**

**"Ivanova!"**

**A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.**

**"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!"**

**"That's him, that's him!" yelled Ron, following Krum with his Omnioculars. Cris quickly focused his own.**

**Viktor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was hard to believe he was only eighteen. **

"Is he good looking?" Gwen asked. The girls chuckled and Cris looked to Hermione and she sighed.

"He is very nice, a perfect gentlemen and very shy." Hermione said.

"I can live with that." Gwen said.

"That's really young to be a professional player." Prongs said.

"Wait until he finds out that he is still in school." Cris whispered to her daughter and Lily J giggled a bit and nodded.

**"And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. "Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand - Lynch!"**

**Seven green blurs swept onto the field; Cris spun a small dial on the side of her Omnioculars and slowed the players down enough to read the word "Firebolt" on each of their brooms and see their names, embroidered in silver, upon their backs. **

"You might want to change it back pup." Sirius said. Cris blushed again and Sirius smiled brightly at her.

**"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"**

**A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a mustache to rival Uncle Vernon's, wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the mustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other.**

**Cris spun the speed dial on her Omnioculars back to normal, watching closely as Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open - four balls burst into the air: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and (Cris saw it for the briefest moment, before it sped out of sight) the minuscule, winged Golden Snitch. **

"You could see it?" Charlie asked, when she nodded he looked like he was kicked in the gut. "I couldn't even see it."

**With a sharp blast on his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls.**

**"Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Bagman. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"**

**It was Quidditch as Cris had never seen it played before. She was pressing her Omnioculars so hard to her glasses that they were cutting into the bridge of her nose. The speed of the players was incredible - the Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names.**

"But I like the commentary." Gwen said pouting slightly.

"When it's professional it's all a lot faster." Tonks said.

"No kidding." Gwen said.

**Cris spun the slow dial on the right of her Omnioculars again, pressed the play by- play button on the top, **

"Not a good idea Prongslet, you're going to miss something." Prongs said.

**and she was immediately watching in slow motion, while glittering purple lettering flashed across the lenses and the noise of the crowd pounded against her eardrums.**

**HAWKSHEAD ATTACKING FORMATION, she read as she watched the three Irish Chasers zoom closely together, Troy in the center, slightly ahead of Mullet and Moran, bearing down upon the Bulgarians. PORSKOFF PLOY flashed up next, as Troy made as though to dart upward with the Quaffle, drawing away the Bulgarian Chaser Ivanova and dropping the Quaffle to Moran. One of the Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov, swung hard at a passing Bludger with his small club, knocking it into Moran's path; Moran ducked to avoid the Bludger and dropped the Quaffle; and Levski, soaring beneath, caught it - "TROY SCORES!" roared Bagman, and the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers. "Ten zero to Ireland!"**

**"What?" Cris yelled, looking wildly around through her Omnioculars. "But Levski's got the Quaffle!"**

**"Cris, if you're not going to watch at normal speed, you're going to miss things!" shouted Hermione, who was dancing up and down, waving her arms in the air while Troy did a lap of honor around the field. **

"It was the atmosphere." Hermione said simply.

"Sure," the twins said with a grin.

"It was!" Hermione cried.

**Cris looked quickly over the top of his Omnioculars and saw that the leprechauns watching from the sidelines had all risen into the air again and formed the great, glittering shamrock. Across the field, the Veela were watching them sulkily.**

**Furious with herself, Cris spun her speed dial back to normal as play resumed.**

**Cris knew enough about Quidditch to see that the Irish Chasers were superb. They worked as a seamless team, their movements so well coordinated that they appeared to be reading one another's minds as they positioned themselves, and the rosette on Cris' chest kept squeaking their names: "Troy - Mullet - Moran!" And within ten minutes, Ireland had scored twice more, bringing their lead to thirty-zero and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the green clad supporters.**

**The match became still faster, but more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks; dodge the Keeper, Ryan; and score Bulgaria's first goal.**

"Finally," Gwen said. They looked at her and she quirked an eyebrow at them.

"What? It's my future husband's team, why not cheer for them." Gwen said.

"Good point," Cris said with a smile.

**"Fingers in your ears!" bellowed Mr. Weasley as the Veela started to dance in celebration. Cris screwed up his eyes too; she wanted to keep her mind on the game, not try and stop Ron from doing something stupid again. **

"Oi!"

"What? It's true." Cris said. Ron blushed brightly to match his hair and Snape continued reading.

**After a few seconds, she chanced a glance at the field. The Veela had stopped dancing, and Bulgaria was again in possession of the Quaffle.**

**"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova - oh I say!" roared Bagman. One hundred thousand wizards gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the center of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from airplanes without parachutes. Cris followed their descent through his Omnioculars, squinting to see where the Snitch was –**

**"They're going to crash!" screamed Hermione next to Cris.**

**She was half right - at the very last second, Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiraled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium. A huge groan rose from the Irish seats. **

"It was a feint?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," Cris said.

**"Fool!" moaned Mr. Weasley. "Krum was feinting!"**

**"It's time-out!" yelled Bagman's voice, "as trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!"**

"Is he okay?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, but injuries are common in Quidditch." Charlie said.

**"He'll be okay, he only got ploughed!" Charlie said reassuringly to Ginny, who was hanging over the side of the box, looking horror-struck. "Which is what Krum was after, of course…"**

"Sorry," Charlie said as his sister glared at him.

**Cris hastily pressed the replay and play-by-play buttons on her Omnioculars, twiddled the speed dial, and put them back up to her eyes. She watched as Krum and Lynch dived again in slow motion. WRONSKI DEFENSIVE FEINT - DANGEROUS SEEKER DIVERSION read the shining purple lettering across her lenses. She saw Krum's face contorted with concentration as he pulled out of the dive just in time, while Lynch was flattened, and she understood - Krum hadn't seen the Snitch at all, he was just making Lynch copy him. Cris had never seen anyone fly like that; Krum hardly looked as though he was using a broomstick at all; **

"You look like that too." Fred whispered in her ear. George nodded and she blushed brightly and hid in George's chest.

**he moved so easily through the air that he looked unsupported and weightless. Cris turned her Omnioculars back to normal and focused them on Krum. He was now circling high above Lynch, who was being revived by mediwizards with cups of potion. Cris, focusing still more closely upon Krum's face, saw his dark eyes darting all over the ground a hundred feet below. He was using the time while Lynch was revived to look for the Snitch without interference.**

"Good tactic," said the former Quidditch Captains in the room.

**Lynch got to his feet at last, to loud cheers from the green-clad supporters, mounted his Firebolt, and kicked back off into the air. His revival seemed to give Ireland new heart. When Mostafa blew his whistle again, the Chasers moved into action with a skill unrivaled by anything Cris had seen so far.**

**After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals. **

"Wow, their good." Gwen said.

"No kidding, is the Bulgarian keeper sleeping or does he just suck?" Sirius asked.

"I wasn't paying attention to the keepers so I wouldn't know." Cris said.

**They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier. As Mullet shot toward the goal posts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her. Whatever happened was over so quickly Cris didn't catch it, but a scream of rage from the Irish crowd, and Mostafa's long, shrill whistle blast, told her it had been a foul.**

**"And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing — excessive use of elbows!" Bagman informed the roaring spectators. "And - yes, it's a penalty to Ireland!" **

"This sure is a penalty ridden game." Gwen said.

"It seems like it doesn't it." Lily said.

**The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words "HA, HA, HA!" The Veela on the other side of the field leapt to their feet, tossed their hair angrily, and started to dance again.**

**As one, the Weasley boys stuffed their fingers into their ears, but Hermione and Cris, who hadn't bothered, was soon tugging on Cris' arm. she turned to look at her.**

**"Look at the referee!" she said, giggling.**

**Cris looked down at the field. Hassan Mostafa had landed right in front of the dancing Veela, and was acting very oddly indeed. He was flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache excitedly. **

"Oh dear," Robin said.

"That's not good." Sirius said.

**"Now, we can't have that!" said Ludo Bagman, though he sounded highly amused. "Somebody slap the referee!"**

"Get Cris to do it." Tonks said.

"I would have but it would have taken me a while to get down there." Cris said with a smile.

**A mediwizard came tearing across the field; his fingers stuffed into his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins. Mostafa seemed to come to himself; Cris, watching through the Omnioculars again, saw that he looked exceptionally embarrassed and had started shouting at the Veela, who had stopped dancing and were looking mutinous.**

**"And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!" said Bagman's voice. "Now there's something we haven't seen before… Oh this could turn nasty…"**

"No kidding," Victoire mumbled, her temper and her mothers and grandmothers were really terrible.

**It did: The Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov, landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him, gesticulating toward the leprechauns, who had now gleefully formed the words "HEE, HEE, HEE." Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians' arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them to get flying again, and when they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle.**

**"Two penalties for Ireland!" shouted Bagman, and the Bulgarian crowd howled with anger. "And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms… yes… there they go… and Troy takes the Quaffle." **

**Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen. The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy: Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.**

**"Foul!" roared the Irish supporters as one, all standing up in a great wave of green. "Foul!" echoed Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice. "Dimitrov skins Moran - deliberately flying to collide there - and it's got to be another penalty - yes, there's the whistle!"**

"It's almost as many fouls as your Quidditch Final in third year." Gwen said.

"It seems like it doesn't?" Cris said with a smile.

**The leprechauns had risen into the air again, and this time, they formed a giant hand, which was making a very rude sign indeed at the Veela across the field. At this, the Veela lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns. Watching through her Omnioculars, Cris saw that they didn't look remotely beautiful now. On the contrary, their faces were elongating into sharp, cruel beaked bird heads, and long, scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders – **

"You can't do that can you?" Gwen and Bill asked Victoire.

"No, just my great grandmother, although I do have an affinity with fire." Victoire said. Bill looked like he sighed in relief as Snape continued reading.

**"And that, boys," yelled Mr. Weasley over the tumult of the crowd below, "is why you should never go for looks alone!"**

**Ministry wizards were flooding onto the field to separate the Veela and the leprechauns, but with little success; meanwhile, the pitched battle below was nothing to the one taking place above. Cris turned this way and that, staring through her Omnioculars, as the Quaffle changed hands with the speed of a bullet.**

**"Levski - Dimitrov - Moran - Troy - Mullet - Ivanova - Moran again - Moran - MORAN SCORES!"**

**But the cheers of the Irish supporters were barely heard over the shrieks of the Veela, the blasts now issuing from the Ministry members' wands, and the furious roars of the Bulgarians. **

**The game recommenced immediately; now Levski had the Quaffle, now Dimitrov - The Irish Beater Quigley swung heavily at a passing Bludger, and hit it as hard as possible toward Krum, who did not duck quickly enough. It hit him full in the face.**

"Ouch," people said.

**There was a deafening groan from the crowd; Krum's nose looked broken, there was blood everywhere, but Hassan Mostafa didn't blow his whistle. He had become distracted, and Cris couldn't blame him; one of the Veela had thrown a handful of fire and set his broom tail alight.**

**Cris wanted someone to realize that Krum was injured; even though she was supporting Ireland, Krum was the most exciting player on the field. Ron obviously felt the same.**

**"Time-out! Ah, come on, he can't play like that, look at him -"**

**"Look at Lynch!" Cris yelled.**

**For the Irish Seeker had suddenly gone into a dive, and Cris was quite sure that this was no Wronski Feint; this was the real thing…**

"Come on!" cried the Quidditch fans.

**"He's seen the Snitch!" Cris shouted. "He's seen it! Look at him go!" Half the crowd seemed to have realized what was happening; the Irish supporters rose in another great wave of green, screaming their Seeker on… but Krum was on his tail. How he could see where he was going, Cris had no idea; **

"You did it yourself." Sirius said.

"Yes, but I had a broken elbow not a nose." Cris said.

"How did that happen, wait let me guess, a bludger." Gwen said.

"Correct." Cris said smiling at her friend.

**there were flecks of blood flying through the air behind him, but he was drawing level with Lynch now as the pair of them hurtled toward the ground again -**

**"They're going to crash!" shrieked Hermione.**

**"They're not!" roared Ron.**

**"Lynch is!" yelled Cris.**

**And she was right - for the second time, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force and was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry Veela.**

"He doesn't like a good seeker." Gwen said.

"You can't be perfect all the time." Cris said with a shrug.

**"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" bellowed Charlie, along the row.**

**"He's got it - Krum's got it - it's all over!" shouted Cris.**

"So Bulgaria won?" Gwen asked.

"Depends, whereas the snitch gets you 150 extra points it usually a guaranteed win though we need to count in the all the points." Teddy said. Gwen nodded her head and Snape continued reading.

**Krum, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand.**

**The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd, **

"You got you're bet." Padfoot said.

"It's a talent." George said.

**who didn't seem to have realized what had happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.**

**"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match.**

**"KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WINS — good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!" **

"Dad and Papa were." James said.

**"What did he catch the Snitch for?" Ron bellowed, even as he jumped up and down, applauding with his hands over his head. "He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!"**

"Bulgaria wasn't going to win it; Ireland's chasers are too good." Moony said.

**"He knew they were never going to catch up!" Cris shouted back over all the noise, also applauding loudly. "The Irish Chasers were too good… He wanted to end it on his terms, that's all…"**

**"He was very brave, wasn't he?" Hermione said, leaning forward to watch Krum land as a swarm of mediwizards blasted a path through the battling leprechauns and Veela to get to him. "He looks a terrible mess…"**

"Well it is a dangerous sport." Mrs. Weasley said.

"That's what makes it fun." Charlie said.

"If you say so." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Cris put her Omnioculars to her eyes again. It was hard to see what was happening below, because leprechauns were zooming delightedly all over the field, but she could just make out Krum, surrounded by mediwizards. He looked surlier than ever and refused to let them mop him up. His team members were around him, shaking their heads and looking dejected; a short way away, the Irish players were dancing gleefully in a shower of gold descending from their mascots.**

**Flags were waving all over the stadium, the Irish national anthem blared from all sides; the Veela were shrinking back into their usual, beautiful selves now, though looking dispirited and forlorn.**

**"Vell, ve fought bravely," said a gloomy voice behind Cris. She looked around; it was the Bulgarian Minister of Magic. **

"He could speak English the entire time?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," Cris said with a giggle.

**"You can speak English!" said Fudge, sounding outraged. "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!"**

**"Vell, it vos very funny," said the Bulgarian minister, shrugging. **

"It was," Ron said laughing as Fudge blushed.

**"And as the Irish team performs a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!" roared Bagman.**

**Cris' eyes were suddenly dazzled by a blinding white light, as the Top Box was magically illuminated so that everyone in the stands could see the inside. Squinting toward the entrance, she saw two panting wizards carrying a vast golden cup into the box, which they handed to Cornelius Fudge, who was still looking very disgruntled that he'd been using sign language all day for nothing.**

"Oh well, everyone is allowed to have their fun." Gwen said with a simple girl.

**"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers - Bulgaria!" Bagman shouted.**

**And up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players. The crowd below was applauding appreciatively; Cris could see thousands and thousands of Omniocular lenses flashing and winking in their direction.**

**One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own minister and then with Fudge. Krum, who was last in line, looked a real mess. Two black eyes were blooming spectacularly on his bloody face. He was still holding the Snitch. Cris noticed that he seemed much less coordinated on the ground.**

"It happens with good flyers." Prongs said.

"But I not clumsy on the ground." Cris said confused.

"Some have the same amount of coordination as they do in the air."Padfoot said.

**He was slightly duck-footed and distinctly round-shouldered. But when Krum's name was announced, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, earsplitting roar.**

**And then came the Irish team. Aidan Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused. But he grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd below thundered its approval. Cris' hands were numb with clapping.**

**At last, when the Irish team had left the box to perform another lap of honor on their brooms (Aidan Lynch on the back of Connolly's, clutching hard around his waist and still grinning in a bemused sort of way), Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, "Quietus."**

**"They'll be talking about this one for years," he said hoarsely, **

"They do," the future kids said. The rest of the room knew why but didn't say anything.

**"a really unexpected twist, that… shame it couldn't have lasted longer… Ah yes… yes, I owe you… how much?"**

**For Fred and George had just scrambled over the backs of their seats and were standing in front of Ludo Bagman with broad grins on their faces, their hands outstretched.**

"At least you won your bet." Robin said. They looked at their faces and laughed.

"He gave leprechaun gold didn't he?" Sirius asked. They nodded and Snape closed the book. He handed it to Moody and he started the next chapter.


	77. Chapter 9: The Dark Mark

"**Chapter 9: The Dark Mark," **Moody read.

"What is that?" Gwen asked seeing the look of dread fill the occupants in the room.

"It's the mark of Voldemort." Sirius said quietly. Gwen's mouth formed an 'o' and Moody started the chapter.

**"****Don't tell your mother you've been gambling," Mr. Weasley implored Fred and George as they all made their way slowly down the purple-carpeted stairs.**

**"Don't worry, Dad," said Fred gleefully, "we've got big plans for this money. We don't want it confiscated."**

"What are the plans?" Padfoot asked.

"Something you'll find out later." Fred said with a smirk.

**Mr. Weasley looked for a moment as though he was going to ask what these big plans were, but seemed to decide, upon reflection, that he didn't want to know.**

"No, I really didn't but if I could guess it would be the joke shop." Mr. Weasley said.

"Then you,"

"Would be right,"

"Dearest Grandfather." Lily J and James said. Their grandparents shook their heads but had a smile on their faces; they acted like Fred and George.

**They were soon caught up in the crowds now flooding out of the stadium and back to their campsites. Raucous singing was borne toward them on the night air as they retraced their steps along the lantern-lit path, and leprechauns kept shooting over their heads, cackling and waving their lanterns. When they finally reached the tents, nobody felt like sleeping at all, and given the level of noise around them, Mr. Weasley agreed that they could all have one last cup of cocoa together before turning in. They were soon arguing enjoyably about the match; Mr. Weasley got drawn into a disagreement about cobbing with Charlie, and it was only when Ginny fell asleep right at the tiny table and spilled hot chocolate all over the floor that Mr. Weasley called a halt to the verbal replays and insisted that everyone go to bed. **

**Hermione, Ginny and Cris went into the next tent, Hermione and Cris were giggling talking about boys until Hermione drifted off.**

**From the other side of the campsite they could still hear much singing and the odd echoing bang.**

**"****Oh I am glad I'm not on duty," muttered Mr. Weasley sleepily. "I wouldn't fancy having to go and tell the Irish they've got to stop celebrating." **

"How did you hear that?" Bill asked.

"I have excellent hearing." Cris said with a smile.

**Cris, who was on a top bunk above Hermione, lay staring up at the canvas ceiling of the tent, watching the glow of an occasional leprechaun lantern flying overhead, and picturing again some of Krum's more spectacular moves. She was itching to get back on her own Firebolt and try out the Wronski Feint…**

"How did I know you wanted to do that?" Hermione asked shaking her head.

"Because it's me I do crazy stunts." Cris said.

"That you do." Ginny said with a smile.

**Somehow Oliver Wood had never managed to convey with all his wriggling diagrams what that move was supposed to look like… Cris saw herself in robes that had her name on the back, and imagined the sensation of hearing a hundred-thousand-strong crowd roar, as Ludo Bagman's voice echoed throughout the stadium, "I give you… Potter!"**

"That's a good dream." Padfoot said.

"Better than some of the dreams I've had." Cris said.

**Cris never knew whether or not she had actually dropped off to sleep – her fantasies of flying like Krum might well have slipped into actual dreams - all she knew was that, quite suddenly, Mr. Weasley was shouting.**

**"****Get up! Hermione - Cris – Ginny- come on now, get up, this is urgent!" **

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"Whatever it is, it's not good." Prongs said.

**Cris sat up quickly and the top of her head hit canvas.**

**"****S' matter?" she said.**

**Dimly, she could tell that something was wrong. The noises in the campsite had changed. The singing had stopped. She could hear screams, and the sound of people running. She slipped down from the bunk and reached for her clothes, but Mr. Weasley, who had pulled on his jeans over his own pajamas, said, "No time, Cris - just grab a jacket and get outside - quickly!"**

**Cris did as she was told and hurried out of the tent, Hermione and Ginny at her heels. By the light of the few fires that were still burning, she could see people running away into the woods, fleeing something that was moving across the field toward them, something that was emitting odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire.**

**Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting toward them; then came a burst of strong green light, **

"It wasn't the killing curse was it?" Lily asked.

"No, they just wanted to make it look like it was." Mr. Weasley said.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I didn't want you to worry." Mr. Weasley said.

**which illuminated the scene. A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward, was marching slowly across the field. Cris squinted at them… They didn't seem to have faces… Then she realized that their heads were hooded and their faces masked. **

"Death Eaters," Sirius said, "the ones who escaped Azkaban anyway."

"Are they Voldemort's followers?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," the group said.

**High above them, floating along in midair, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was as though the masked wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air.**

"My god," Gwen said wide eyed.

"That's disgusting," Lily said.

**Two of the figures were very small. More wizards were joining the marching group, laughing and pointing up at the floating bodies. Tents crumpled and fell as the marching crowd swelled. Once or twice Cris saw one of the marchers blast a tent out of his way with his wand. Several caught fire. The screaming grew louder. **

"Nobody died did they?" Scarlett asked.

"No, the screaming was the little kids and the adults; they were all able to get out of their tents." Mr. Weasley said.

**The floating people were suddenly illuminated as they passed over a burning tent and Cris recognized one of them: Mr. Roberts, the campsite manager. The other three looked as though they might be his wife and children. One of the marchers below flipped Mrs. Roberts upside down with his wand; her nightdress fell down to reveal voluminous drawers and she struggled to cover herself up as the crowd below her screeched and hooted with glee.**

Inhumanly growls could be heard around the room.

**"****That's sick," Ron muttered, watching the smallest Muggle child, who had begun to spin like a top, sixty feet above the ground, his head flopping limply from side to side. "That is really sick…"**

Disgust filled the faces of people and Cris' hair turned to dark purple.

**Hermione and Ginny came hurrying toward them, pulling coats over their nightdresses, with Mr. Weasley right behind them. At the same moment, Bill, Charlie, and Percy emerged from the boys' tent, fully dressed, with their sleeves rolled up and their wands out.**

**"We're going to help the Ministry!" Mr. Weasley shouted over all the noise, rolling up his own sleeves. "You lot - get into the woods, and stick together. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!" **

"Just don't get separated." Robin said.

**Bill, Charlie, and Percy were already sprinting away toward the oncoming marchers; Mr. Weasley tore after them.**

"So it's just you three, Fred, George and Ginny in the woods, I hope you don't lose each other." Tonks said.

**Ministry wizards were dashing from every direction toward the source of the trouble. The crowd beneath the Roberts family was coming ever closer.**

**"****C'mon," said Fred, grabbing Ginny's hand and starting to pull her toward the wood. Cris, Ron, Hermione, and George followed. They all looked back as they reached the trees. The crowd beneath the Roberts family was larger than ever; they could see the Ministry wizards trying to get through it to the hooded wizards in the center, but they were having great difficulty. It looked as though they were scared to perform any spell that might make the Roberts family fall.**

"I can understand that," Remus said.

**The colored lanterns that had lit the path to the stadium had been extinguished. Dark figures were blundering through the trees; children were crying; anxious shouts and panicked voices were reverberating around them in the cold night air.**

**Cris felt herself being pushed hither and thither by people whose faces she could not see. Then she heard Ron yell with pain.**

**"****What happened?" said Hermione anxiously, stopping so abruptly that Cris walked into her. "Ron, where are you? Oh this is stupid - lumos!"**

"Aren't you not allowed to do that?" Gwen asked.

"No but under certain circumstances like this one we can besides there other witches and wizards around that they can't really prove that she did cast a spell." Robin said.

"Oh, that makes sense." Gwen said.

**She illuminated her wand and directed its narrow beam across the path. Ron was lying sprawled on the ground.**

**"****Tripped over a tree root," he said angrily, getting to his feet again.**

**"****Well, with feet that size, hard not to," said a drawling voice from behind them.**

"Two guesses who." Padfoot said.

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione turned sharply. Draco Malfoy was standing alone nearby, leaning against a tree, looking utterly relaxed. **

"Inside I was panicking, I heard my parents arguing and went into the woods, shortly before the riot started." Draco said.

"So was your dad a part of it?" Fred asked.

"More than likely, when we got home he seemed very pleased with himself." Draco said.

"Sounds like him." Mr. Weasley said.

**His arms folded, he seemed to have been watching the scene at the campsite through a gap in the trees. Ron told Malfoy to do something that Cris knew he would never have dared say in front of Mrs. Weasley.**

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Ron didn't say anything so Moody continued reading.

**"****Language, Weasley," said Malfoy, his pale eyes glittering. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?"**

**He nodded at Hermione, and at the same moment, a blast like a bomb sounded from the campsite, and a flash of green light momentarily lit the trees around them.**

**"****What's that supposed to mean?" said Hermione defiantly.**

**"****Granger, they're after Muggles," said Malfoy. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around… they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh." **

"But Hermione isn't a Muggle." Gwen said.

"I was being very, very stupid." Draco said.

"No kidding," Gwen said.

**"****Hermione's a witch," Cris snarled.**

**"****Have it your own way, Potter," said Malfoy, grinning maliciously. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."**

**"****You watch your mouth!" shouted Ron. Everybody present knew that "Mudblood" was a very offensive term for a witch or wizard of Muggle parentage.**

**"****Never mind, Ron," said Hermione quickly, seizing Ron's arm to restrain him as he took a step toward Malfoy. There came a bang from the other side of the trees that was louder than anything they had heard several people nearby screamed. Malfoy chuckled softly.**

**"****Scare easily, don't they?" he said lazily. "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to - trying to rescue the Muggles?"**

"Better than what your parents are doing." Lily said.

**"****Where're your parents?" said Cris, her temper rising. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"**

"Not a very smart thing to say cub." Remus said.

"Sorry," Cris said with a slight smile.

**Malfoy turned his face to Cris, still smiling.**

**"****Well… if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"**

**"****Oh come on," said Hermione, with a disgusted look at Malfoy, "let's go and find the others."**

**"****Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," sneered Malfoy.**

**"****Come on," Hermione repeated, and she pulled Cris and Ron up the path again.**

**"****I'll bet you anything his dad is one of that masked lot!" said Ron hotly.**

**"****Well, with any luck, the Ministry will catch him!" said Hermione fervently. "Oh I can't believe this. Where have the others got to?"**

"Great, just what you need." Sirius said.

"We were worried but we had to look after Ginny and we didn't want to get separated further." George said.

"That was a smart thing to do, besides if anything, those three can take care of themselves." Bill said.

**Fred, George, and Ginny were nowhere to be seen, though the path was packed with plenty of other people, all looking nervously over their shoulders toward the commotion back at the campsite. A huddle of teenagers in pajamas was arguing vociferously a little way along the path. When they saw Cris, Ron, and Hermione, a girl with thick curly hair turned and said quickly,**

**"Oü est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue -"**

**"Er - what?" said Ron.**

**"Oh…" The girl who had spoken turned her back on him, and as they walked on they distinctly heard her say, "Ogwarts." **

"So they go to Beauxbatons." Lily said.

"Yeah," the trio said.

**"Beauxbatons," muttered Cris.**

**"Sorry?" said Ron.**

**"They must go to Beauxbatons," said Hermione. "You know… Beauxbatons Academy of Magic… I read about it in An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe." **

"What haven't the two of you read?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know," Hermione and Cris said.

**"Oh… yeah… right," said Ron.**

**"Fred and George can't have gone that far," said Hermione, pulling out his wand, lighting it like Hermione's, and squinting up the path. Cris dug in the pockets of her jacket for her own wand - but it wasn't there. The only thing she could find was her Omnioculars.**

"What happened to your wand?" Lily asked horrified.

"This is bad," Prongs muttered, now really worried for his daughter's safety.

**"Ah, no, I don't believe it… I've lost my wand!"**

**"You're kidding!"**

**Ron and Hermione raised their wands high enough to spread the narrow beams of light farther on the ground; Cris looked all around her, but her wand was nowhere to be seen.**

"Maybe it's in the tent." Gwen said.

"Hopefully," Lily said.

**"Maybe it fell out of your pocket when we were running?" Hermione suggested anxiously.**

**"Yeah," said Cris, "maybe…**

**She usually kept her wand with her at all times in the wizarding world, and finding herself without it in the midst of a scene like this made her feel very vulnerable. A rustling noise nearby made all three of them jump. Winky the house-elf was fighting her way out of a clump of bushes nearby. She was moving in a most peculiar fashion, apparently with great difficulty; it was as though someone invisible were trying to hold her back.**

"Or being held by someone invisible." Cris mumbled. Remus and Moony as well as Teddy heard but didn't say anything else.

**"There is bad wizards about!" she squeaked distractedly as she leaned forward and labored to keep running. "People high - high in the air! Winky is getting out of the way!"**

**And she disappeared into the trees on the other side of the path, panting and squeaking as she fought the force that was restraining her. **

"Poor Winky," Gwen said.

**"What's up with her?" said Ron, looking curiously after Winky. "Why can't she run properly?"**

**"Bet she didn't ask permission to hide," said Cris. She was thinking of Dobby: Every time he had tried to do something the Malfoy's wouldn't like, the house-elf had been forced to start beating himself up. **

"Poor Dobby," Gwen said glaring at Draco who was sitting next to her.

**"You know, house-elves get a very raw deal!" said Hermione indignantly. "It's slavery, that's what it is! That Mr. Crouch made her go up to the top of the stadium, and she was terrified, and he's got her bewitched so she can't even run when they start trampling tents! Why doesn't anyone do something about it?"**

**"Well, the elves are happy, aren't they?" Ron said. "You heard old Winky back at the match… 'House-elves is not supposed to have fun'… that's what she likes, being bossed around…"**

**"It's people like you, Ron," Hermione began hotly, "who prop up rotten and unjust systems, just because they're too lazy to -"**

"Why did you stop?" Sirius asked.

"Something interrupted us and I forgot what I was going to say." Hermione said.

"It's okay," Ron said.

**Another loud bang echoed from the edge of the wood.**

**"Let's just keep moving, shall we?" said Ron, and Cris saw him glance edgily at Hermione. Perhaps there was truth in what Malfoy had said; perhaps Hermione was in more danger than they were. **

**They set off again, Cris still searching her pockets, even though she knew her wand wasn't there. They followed the dark path deeper into the wood, still keeping an eye out for Fred, George, and Ginny. They passed a group of goblins who were cackling over a sack of gold that they had undoubtedly won betting on the match, and who seemed quite unperturbed by the trouble at the campsite. Farther still along the path, they walked into a patch of silvery light, and when they looked through the trees, they saw three tall and beautiful Veela standing in a clearing, surrounded by a gaggle of young wizards, all of whom were talking very loudly. **

"Good grief, not again." Bill said.

"Do you slap Ron again?" Charlie asked rubbing his hands together.

**"I pull down about a hundred sacks of Galleons a year!" one of them shouted. "I'm a dragon killer for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures."**

**"No, you're not!" yelled his friend. "You're a dishwasher at the Leaky Cauldron… but I'm a vampire hunter, I've killed about ninety so far -"**

**A third young wizard, whose pimples were visible even by the dim, silvery light of the Veela, now cut in, "I'm about to become the youngest ever Minister of Magic, I am."**

**Cris snorted with laughter. She recognized the pimply wizard: His name was Stan Shunpike, and he was in fact a conductor on the triple-decker Knight Bus. She turned to tell Ron this, but Ron's face had gone oddly slack, and next second Ron was yelling, "Did I tell you I've invented a broomstick that'll reach Jupiter?" **

"That would be awesome!" Prongs exclaimed.

"You seem to be easily susceptible to their charms." Remus said. Ron blushed brightly and Moody continued reading.

**"Honestly!" said Hermione, and she and Cris grabbed Ron firmly by the arms, wheeled him around, and marched him away. By the time the sounds of the Veela and their admirers had faded completely, they were in the very heart of the wood. They seemed to be alone now; everything was much quieter.**

**Cris looked around. "I reckon we can just wait here, you know. We'll hear anyone coming a mile off."**

**The words were hardly out of her mouth, when Ludo Bagman emerged from behind a tree right ahead of them.**

"What is he doing out there?" Moody asked suspiciously.

"He's not running away, is he?" Sirius asked.

**Even by the feeble light of the two wands, Cris could see that a great change had come over Bagman. He no longer looked buoyant and rosy-faced; there was no more spring in his step. He looked very white and strained.**

"Well the campsite is being attacked." Tonks said.

**"Who's that?" he said, blinking down at them, trying to make out their faces. "What are you doing in here, all alone?"**

**They looked at one another, surprised.**

**"Well - there's a sort of riot going on," said Ron.**

**Bagman stared at him.**

**"What?"**

**"At the campsite… some people have got hold of a family of Muggles…**

**Bagman swore loudly.**

**"Damn them!" he said, looking quite distracted, and without another word, he Disapparated with a small pop!**

"He didn't know about the attack?" Sirius asked.

Well at least he is going to help now." Remus said.

**"Not exactly on top of things, Mr. Bagman, is he?" said Hermione, frowning.**

**"He was a great Beater, though," said Ron, leading the way off the path into a small clearing, and sitting down on a patch of dry grass at the foot of a tree. "The Wimbourne Wasps won the league three times in a row while he was with them." **

**He took his small figure of Krum out of his pocket, set it down on the ground, and watched it walk around. Like the real Krum, the model was slightly duck-footed and round-shouldered, much less impressive on his splayed feet than on his broomstick. Cris was listening for noise from the campsite. Everything seemed much quieter; perhaps the riot was over.**

"Let's hope so." Padfoot said.

**"I hope the others are okay," said Hermione after a while.**

**"They'll be fine," said Ron.**

**"Imagine if your dad catches Lucius Malfoy," said Cris, sitting down next to Ron and watching the small figure of Krum slouching over the fallen leaves. "He's always said he'd like to get something on him." **

"Oh I can just imagine it." Sirius said with a wistful smile.

**"That'd wipe the smirk off old Draco's face, all right," said Ron.**

**"Those poor Muggles, though," said Hermione nervously. "What if they can't get them down?"**

**"They will," said Ron reassuringly. "They'll find a way."**

**"Mad, though, to do something like that when the whole Ministry of Magic's out here tonight!" said Hermione. "I mean, how do they expect to get away with it? **

"They were being really stupid about that." Tonks said.

**Do you think they've been drinking, or are they just -"**

"No, they were just being Death Eaters," Hermione told her book self.

"Don't feel bad, we didn't know much about them until this year." Cris said.

**But she broke off abruptly and looked over her shoulder. Cris and Ron looked quickly around too. It sounded as though someone was staggering toward their clearing. They waited, listening to the sounds of the uneven steps behind the dark trees. But the footsteps came to a sudden halt.**

**"Hello?" called Cris.**

"Don't do that," Remus said.

"Just stay quiet." Sirius said.

**There was silence. Cris got to her feet and peered around the tree. It was too dark to see very far, but she could sense somebody standing just beyond the range of her vision.**

**"Who's there?" she said.**

"Please Bambi, just stay quiet." Fred said gripping her arm.

**And then, without warning, the silence was rent by a voice unlike any they had heard in the wood; and it uttered, not a panicked shout, but what sounded like a spell.**

**"MORSMORDRE!"**

"That's the spell," Sirius began

**And something vast, green, and glittering erupted from the patch of darkness Cris' eyes had been struggling to penetrate; it flew up over the treetops and into the sky.**

"Please don't let anyone be dead." Lily said. But others in the room knew no one died but at the time they had feared that someone had.

**"What the -?" gasped Ron as he sprang to his feet again, staring up at the thing that had appeared.**

"So you didn't know what it was?" Sirius asked.

"Mum and dad never really liked talking about it." Ron said.

"That's understandable." Remus said.

**For a split second, Cris thought it was another leprechaun formation. Then she realized that it was a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue.**

"That's their mark?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, and it terrifies people, the only time the mark appears is when someone was killed by a Death Eater of Voldemort himself." Sirius said.

**As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation.**

**Suddenly, the wood all around them erupted with screams. Cris didn't understand why, but the only possible cause was the sudden appearance of the skull, which had now risen high enough to illuminate the entire wood like some grisly neon sign. She scanned the darkness for the person who had conjured the skull, but she couldn't see anyone.**

"They might have apparated away." Remus said.

"Or were hidden under an invisibility cloak." Cris murmured.

**"Who's there?" she called again.**

**"Cris, come on, move!" Hermione had seized the collar of her jacket and was tugging her backward.**

"Good get the hell out of there." Padfoot said.

**"What's the matter?" Cris said, startled to see her face so white and terrified.**

**"It's the Dark Mark, Cris!" Hermione moaned, pulling her as hard as she could. "You-Know-Who's sign!" **

"To be fair, I hadn't read the book that Hermione read yet." Cris said.

"Don't worry about it." Sirius said giving his goddaughter a warm smile.

**"Voldemort's -"**

**"Cris, come on!"**

**Cris turned - Ron was hurriedly scooping up his miniature Krum - the three of them started across the clearing - but before they had taken a few hurried steps, a series of popping noises announced the arrival of twenty wizards, appearing from thin air, surrounding them.**

**Cris whirled around, and in an instant, she registered one fact: Each of these wizards had his wand out, and every wand was pointing right at herself, Ron, and Hermione.**

**Without pausing to think, she yelled, "DUCK!"**

"Good idea," Tonks said.

**She seized the other two and pulled them down onto the ground.**

**"STUPEFY!" roared twenty voices - there was a blinding series of flashes and Cris felt the hair on her head ripple as though a powerful wind had swept the clearing. Raising her head a fraction of an inch she saw jets of fiery red light flying over them from the wizards' wands, crossing one another, bouncing off tree trunks, rebounding into the darkness—**

**"Stop!" yelled a voice he recognized. "STOP! That's my son!"**

"Good Arthur's there." Sirius said.

"He'll get you out of there." Tonks said.

**Cris' hair stopped blowing about. She raised her head a little higher. The wizard in front of her had lowered his wand. She rolled over and saw Mr. Weasley striding toward them, looking terrified.**

**"Ron - Cris" - his voice sounded shaky - "Hermione - are you all right?"**

**"Out of the way, Arthur," said a cold, curt voice.**

"Of course, whoever that is thinks you did it." Padfoot said.

"I bet it's Crouch." Bill said. Cris looked over at him, it was Crouch but it was also his son that casted the mark.

**It was Mr. Crouch. He and the other Ministry wizards were closing in on them. Cris got to her feet to face them. Mr. Crouch's face was taut with rage.**

**"Which of you did it?" he snapped, his sharp eyes darting between them. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"**

"They're just kids; they have no idea how to conjure it." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Doesn't stop him from blaming them." Sirius said darkly.

**"We didn't do that!" said Cris, gesturing up at the skull.**

**"We didn't do anything!" said Ron, who was rubbing his elbow and looking indignantly at his father. "What did you want to attack us for?"**

**"Do not lie, sir!" shouted Mr. Crouch. His wand was still pointing directly at Ron, and his eyes were popping - he looked slightly mad. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!" **

"Doesn't mean that they did it though." Gwen said.

"Don't try to understand it Gwen, Crouch is mad." Cris said.

"No kidding," Gwen said.

**"Barty," whispered a witch in a long woolen dressing gown, "they're kids, Barty, they'd never have been able to."**

**"Where did the Mark come from, you three?" said Mr. Weasley quickly.**

**"Over there," said Hermione shakily, pointing at the place where they had heard the voice. "There was someone behind the trees… they shouted words – an incantation -"**

**"Oh, stood over there, did they?" said Mr. Crouch, turning his popping eyes on Hermione now, disbelief etched all over his face. "Said an incantation, did they? You seem very well informed about how that Mark is summoned, missy -"**

"That's because they saw it happen you imbecile." Kingsley said.

"He really is off his rocker." Robin said.

**But none of the Ministry wizards apart from Mr. Crouch seemed to think it remotely likely that Cris, Ron, or Hermione had conjured the skull; on the contrary, at Hermione's words, they had all raised their wands again and were pointing in the direction she had indicated, squinting through the dark trees.**

**"We're too late," said the witch in the woolen dressing gown, shaking her head. "They'll have Disapparated."**

**"I don't think so," said a wizard with a scrubby brown beard. It was Amos Diggory, Cedric's father. "Our Stunners went right through those trees… There's a good chance we got them…" **

"There is a good chance of it though." Charlie said.

'They did get him, but they blame on a house elf instead.' Cris thought with disgust.

**"Amos, be careful!" said a few of the wizards warningly as Mr. Diggory squared his shoulders, raised his wand, marched across the clearing, and disappeared into the darkness. Hermione watched him vanish with her hands over her mouth. A few seconds later, they heard Mr. Diggory shout.**

**"Yes! We got them! There's someone here! Unconscious! It's - but - blimey.."**

**"You've got someone?" shouted Mr. Crouch, sounding highly disbelieving. "Who? Who is it?"**

**They heard snapping twigs, the rustling of leaves, and then crunching footsteps as Mr. Diggory reemerged from behind the trees. He was carrying a tiny, limp figure in his arms. Cris recognized the tea towel at once. It was Winky. **

"Winky?" Robin asked.

"It couldn't have been her, she would need a wand." Prongs said.

**Mr. Crouch did not move or speak as Mr. Diggory deposited his elf on the ground at his feet. The other Ministry wizards were all staring at Mr. Crouch. For a few seconds Crouch remained transfixed, his eyes blazing in his white face as he stared down at Winky. Then he appeared to come to life again.**

"**This - cannot - be," he said jerkily. "No -"**

"Does he think they are going to be blaming him now?" Gwen asked.

"She's his elf," Remus said.

**He moved quickly around Mr. Diggory and strode off toward the place where he had found Winky.**

"**No point, Mr. Crouch," Mr. Diggory called after him. "There's no one else there."**

**But Mr. Crouch did not seem prepared to take his word for it. They could hear him moving around and the rustling of leaves as he pushed the bushes aside, searching.**

"**Bit embarrassing," Mr. Diggory said grimly, looking down at Winky's unconscious form. "Barty Crouch's house-elf… I mean to say…"**

"**Come off it, Amos," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "you don't seriously think it was the elf? The Dark Mark's a wizard's sign. It requires a wand."**

"**Yeah," said Mr. Diggory, "and she had a wand." **

"Where did she get a wand?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know," Draco said.

**"What?" said Mr. Weasley.**

**"Here, look." Mr. Diggory held up a wand and showed it to Mr. Weasley. "Had it in her hand. So that's clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken, for a start. No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand."**

"That isn't right." Gwen said.

"How is that not right my dear?" Umbridge asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"Well think about it from where I'm sitting, even though she is a house-elf she uses magic, wouldn't it be better if she had the use of a wand so she could better control her magic, I think that any creature who can use magic should be able to use a wand so they could hone their magic better." Gwen said.

"You do make a valid point." Remus said with a smile as Gwen blushed.

**Just then there was another pop, and Ludo Bagman Apparated right next to Mr. Weasley. Looking breathless and disorientated, he spun on the spot, goggling upward at the emerald-green skull.**

**"The Dark Mark!" he panted, almost trampling Winky as he turned inquiringly to his colleagues. "Who did it? Did you get them? Barty! What's going on?"**

**Mr. Crouch had returned empty-handed. His face was still ghostly white, and his hands and his toothbrush mustache were both twitching.**

**"Where have you been, Barty?" said Bagman. "Why weren't you at the match? Your elf was saving you a seat too - gulping gargoyles!" Bagman had just noticed Winky lying at his feet. "What happened to her?"**

"He seems a little slow," Gwen said.

"He might have taken too many bludgers to the head." Charlie said.

**"I have been busy, Ludo," said Mr. Crouch, still talking in the same jerky fashion, barely moving his lips. "And my elf has been stunned."**

**"Stunned? By you lot, you mean? But why -?"**

"That seems a bit obvious." Tonks said.

**Comprehension dawned suddenly on Bagman's round, shiny face; he looked up at the skull, down at Winky, and then at Mr. Crouch.**

**"No!" he said. "Winky? Conjure the Dark Mark? She wouldn't know how! She'd need a wand, for a start!"**

**"And she had one," said Mr. Diggory. "I found her holding one, Ludo. If it's all right with you, Mr. Crouch, I think we should hear what she's got to say for herself." **

"Good, let her defend herself." Gwen said.

**Crouch gave no sign that he had heard Mr. Diggory, but Mr. Diggory seemed to take his silence for assent. He raised his own wand, pointed it at Winky, and said, "Ennervate!"**

**Winky stirred feebly. Her great brown eyes opened and she blinked several times in a bemused sort of way. Watched by the silent wizards, she raised herself shakily into a sitting position.**

**She caught sight of Mr. Diggory's feet, and slowly, tremulously, raised her eyes to stare up into his face; then, more slowly still, she looked up into the sky. Cris could see the floating skull reflected twice in her enormous, glassy eyes. She gave a gasp, looked wildly around the crowded clearing, and burst into terrified sobs.**

**"Elf!" said Mr. Diggory sternly.**

"At least call her by her name." Gwen said.

"That's just how it is Gwen." Robin said.

"That's just not right." Gwen said.

**"Do you know who I am? I'm a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!"**

**Winky began to rock backward and forward on the ground, her breath coming in sharp bursts.**

**Cris was reminded forcibly of Dobby in his moments of terrified disobedience.**

**"As you see, elf, the Dark Mark was conjured here a short while ago," said Mr. Diggory. "And you were discovered moments later, right beneath it! An explanation, if you please!"**

"But she didn't do it, did she?" Gwen asked.

"No," the trio said.

"Did you three recognize the voice?" Sirius asked.

"No, but it was male and human." Ron said after he glanced at his two best friends.

**"I - I - I is not doing it, sir!" Winky gasped. "I is not knowing how, sir!"**

**"You were found with a wand in your hand!" barked Mr. Diggory, brandishing it in front of her. And as the wand caught the green light that was filling the clearing from the skull above, Cris recognized it.**

**"Hey - that's mine!" she said.**

"How did she have your wand?" Lily asked.

"She must have taken it from Cris during the game." Prongs said.

"It seems possible." Lily said.

**Everyone in the clearing looked at her.**

**"Excuse me?" said Mr. Diggory, incredulously.**

**"That's my wand!" said Cris. "I dropped it!"**

**"You dropped it?" repeated Mr. Diggory in disbelief. "Is this a confession? You threw it aside after you conjured the Mark?"**

"Really, does he not have any brains?" Padfoot asked.

"Apparently not." Moony said.

**"Amos, think who you're talking to!" said Mr. Weasley, very angrily. "Is Cristal Potter likely to conjure the Dark Mark?"**

"No, she would never do that and she doesn't know how." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"Er - of course not," mumbled Mr. Diggory. "Sorry… carried away…"**

**"I didn't drop it there, anyway," said Cris, jerking her thumb toward the trees beneath the skull. "I missed it right after we got into the wood."**

**"So," said Mr. Diggory, his eyes hardening as he turned to look at Winky again, cowering at his feet. "You found this wand, eh, elf? And you picked it up and thought you'd have some fun with it, did you?"**

**"I is not doing magic with it, sir!" squealed Winky, tears streaming down the sides of her squashed and bulbous nose. "I is… I is… I is just picking it up, sir! I is not making the Dark Mark, sir, I is not knowing how!"**

"It sounds like a reasonable explanation." Lily said.

"He won't believe it though." Prongs said.

**"It wasn't her!" said Hermione. She looked very nervous, speaking up in front of all these Ministry wizards, yet determined all the same. **

**"Winky's got a squeaky little voice, and the voice we heard doing the incantation was much deeper!" She looked around at Cris and Ron, appealing for their support. "It didn't sound anything like Winky, did it?"**

**"No," said Cris, shaking her head. "It definitely didn't sound like an elf."**

"Listen to them," Lily pleaded.

**"Yeah, it was a human voice," said Ron.**

**"Well, we'll soon see," growled Mr. Diggory, looking unimpressed. "There's a simple way of discovering the last spell a wand performed, elf, did you know that?"**

**Winky trembled and shook her head frantically, her ears flapping, as Mr. Diggory raised his own wand again and placed it tip to tip with Cris'.**

**"Prior Incantato!" roared Mr. Diggory.**

**Cris heard Hermione gasp, horrified, as a gigantic serpent-tongued skull erupted from the point where the two wands met, but it was a mere shadow of the green skull high above them; it looked as though it were made of thick gray smoke: the ghost of a spell. **

"I can't imagine mum's wand casting that spell." James said.

"I know, I just never thought it possible for it to happen." Al said.

**"Deletrius!" Mr. Diggory shouted, and the smoky skull vanished in a wisp of smoke.**

**"So," said Mr. Diggory with a kind of savage triumph, looking down upon Winky, who was still shaking convulsively.**

**"I is not doing it!" she squealed, her eyes rolling in terror. "I is not, I is not, I is not knowing how! I is a good elf, I isn't using wands, I isn't knowing how!"**

**"You've been caught red-handed, elf!" Mr. Diggory roared. "Caught with the guilty wand in your hand!" **

"But it doesn't mean it was her." Gwen said.

"Are you sure that she is a nurse?" Lily asked.

"I like to watch crime shows a lot." Gwen said with a shrug.

**"Amos," said Mr. Weasley loudly, "think about it… precious few wizards know how to do that spell… Where would she have learned it?"**

**"Perhaps Amos is suggesting," said Mr. Crouch, cold anger in every syllable, "that I routinely teach my servants to conjure the Dark Mark?"**

**There was a deeply unpleasant silence. Amos Diggory looked horrified. "Mr. Crouch… not… not at all."**

**"You have now come very close to accusing the two people in this clearing who are least likely to conjure that Mark!" barked Mr. Crouch. "Cristal Potter – and myself. I suppose you are familiar with the girl's story, Amos?"**

**"Of course - everyone knows -" muttered Mr. Diggory, looking highly discomforted.**

**"And I trust you remember the many proofs I have given, over a long career, that I despise and detest the Dark Arts and those who practice them?" Mr. Crouch shouted, his eyes bulging again. **

"I doesn't mean that those who practice them are evil, as long as they are responsible for it and not use it for evil then they are okay." Gwen said.

"That's one way to say that." Remus said with a smile.

**"Mr. Crouch, I - I never suggested you had anything to do with it!" Amos Diggory muttered again, now reddening behind his scrubby brown beard.**

**"If you accuse my elf, you accuse me, Diggory!" shouted Mr. Crouch. "Where else would she have learned to conjure it?"**

**"She - she might've picked it up anywhere -"**

**"Precisely, Amos," said Mr. Weasley. "She might have picked it up anywhere… Winky?" he said kindly, turning to the elf, but she flinched as though he too was shouting at her. "Where exactly did you find Cris' wand?"**

**Winky was twisting the hem of her tea towel so violently that it was fraying beneath her fingers.**

**"I - I is finding it… finding it there, sir…" she whispered, "there… in the trees, sir." **

"But how did it get there?" Charlie asked.

"That's the million galleon question." Tonks said to her best friend.

**"You see, Amos?" said Mr. Weasley. "Whoever conjured the Mark could have Disapparated right after they'd done it, leaving Cris' wand behind. A clever thing to do, not using their own wand, which could have betrayed them. And Winky here had the misfortune to come across the wand moments later and pick it up."**

**"But then, she'd have been only a few feet away from the real culprit!" said Mr. Diggory impatiently. "Elf? Did you see anyone?"**

**Winky began to tremble worse than ever. Her giant eyes flickered from Mr. Diggory, to Ludo Bagman, and onto Mr. Crouch. Then she gulped and said, "I is seeing no one, sir… no one…" **

"See must be protecting someone." Robin said.

"But Crouch couldn't have done it." Sirius said.

"I know, but who?" Robin asked.

**"Amos," said Mr. Crouch curtly, "I am fully aware that, in the ordinary course of events, you would want to take Winky into your department for questioning. I ask you, however, to allow me to deal with her."**

**Mr. Diggory looked as though he didn't think much of this suggestion at all, but it was clear to Cris that Mr. Crouch was such an important member of the Ministry that he did not dare refuse him.**

**"You may rest assured that she will be punished," Mr. Crouch added coldly.**

**"M-m-master…" Winky stammered, looking up at Mr. Crouch, her eyes brimming with tears. "M-m-master, p-p-please…"**

**Mr. Crouch stared back, his face somehow sharpened, each line upon it more deeply etched. There was no pity in his gaze.**

**"Winky has behaved tonight in a manner I would not have believed possible," he said slowly. "I told her to remain in the tent. I told her to stay there while I went to sort out the trouble. And I find that she disobeyed me. This means clothes." **

"Then she'll be free," Gwen said

"But I have a feeling that she won't like that at all." Remus said.

"Some house-elves really like the work though." Robin said.

**"No!" shrieked Winky, prostrating herself at Mr. Crouch's feet. "No, master! Not clothes, not clothes!"**

**Cris knew that the only way to turn a house-elf free was to present it with proper garments. It was pitiful to see the way Winky clutched at her tea towel as she sobbed over Mr. Crouch's feet.**

**"But she was frightened!" Hermione burst out angrily, glaring at Mr. Crouch. "Your elf's scared of heights, and those wizards in masks were levitating people! You can't blame her for wanting to get out of their way!"**

"Doesn't mean anything, she did disobey." Padfoot said.

"Poor Winky," Gwen said.

**Mr. Crouch took a step backward, freeing himself from contact with the elf, whom he was surveying as though she were something filthy and rotten that was contaminating his over-shined shoes.**

**"I have no use for a house-elf who disobeys me," he said coldly, looking over at Hermione. "I have no use for a servant who forgets what is due to her master, and to her master's reputation."**

**Winky was crying so hard that her sobs echoed around the clearing. There was a very nasty silence, which was ended by Mr. Weasley, who said quietly, "Well, I think I'll take my lot back to the tent, if nobody's got any objections. Amos, that wand's told us all it can - if Cris could have it back, please -"**

**Mr. Diggory handed Cris her wand and Cris pocketed it.**

"Now, don't lose it again." Lily said.

"I don't," Cris said.

"Good, that was very bad." Prongs said.

**"Come on, you three," Mr. Weasley said quietly. But Hermione didn't seem to want to move; her eyes were still upon the sobbing elf. "Hermione!" Mr. Weasley said, more urgently. She turned and followed Cris and Ron out of the clearing and off through the trees.**

**"What's going to happen to Winky?" said Hermione, the moment they had left the clearing.**

**"I don't know," said Mr. Weasley.**

**"The way they were treating her!" said Hermione furiously. "Mr. Diggory, calling her 'elf' all the time… and Mr. Crouch! He knows she didn't do it and he's still going to sack her! He didn't care how frightened she'd been, or how upset she was - it was like she wasn't even human!"**

**"Well, she's not," said Ron.**

"Ron, talk about insensitive," Ginny said.

"I've forgiven him." Hermione said kissing Ron's cheek which was as red as his hair.

**Hermione rounded on him.**

**"That doesn't mean she hasn't got feelings, Ron. It's disgusting the way -"**

**"Hermione, I agree with you," said Mr. Weasley quickly, beckoning her on, "but now is not the time to discuss elf rights. I want to get back to the tent as fast as we can. What happened to the others?"**

**"We lost them in the dark," said Ron. "Dad, why was everyone so uptight about that skull thing?" **

The adults in the room looked down; they didn't want to be in Arthur's shoes for this one.

**"I'll explain everything back at the tent," said Mr. Weasley tensely.**

**But when they reached the edge of the wood, their progress was impeded. A large crowd of frightened-looking witches and wizards was congregated there, and when they saw Mr. Weasley coming toward them, many of them surged forward.**

**"What's going on in there?"**

**"Who conjured it?"**

**"Arthur - it's not - Him?"**

"Good grief, were they crowding you?" Robin asked.

"No, not that much, really." Mr. Weasley said.

"That's good," Robin said.

**"Of course it's not Him," said Mr. Weasley impatiently. "We don't know who it was; it looks like they Disapparated. Now excuse me, please, I want to get to bed."**

**He led Cris, Ron, and Hermione through the crowd and back into the campsite.**

**All was quiet now; there was no sign of the masked wizards, though several ruined tents were still smoking.**

**Charlie's head was poking out of the boys' tent.**

**"Dad, what's going on?" he called through the dark. "Fred, George, and Ginny got back okay, but the others -"**

**"I've got them here," said Mr. Weasley, bending down and entering the tent. Cris, Ron, and Hermione entered after him.**

**Bill was sitting at the small kitchen table, holding a bed sheet to his arm, which was bleeding profusely. Charlie had a large rip in his shirt, and Percy was sporting a bloody nose. Fred, George, and Ginny looked unhurt, though shaken. **

"I didn't know what it meant and Fred and George were white as a sheet." Ginny said.

"We remember seeing it over,"

"Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon' house."

"You remember that?" Mrs. Weasley asked white as well. They nodded and Cris hugged them both.

**"Did you get them, Dad?" said Bill sharply. "The person who conjured the Mark?"**

**"No," said Mr. Weasley. "We found Barty Crouch's elf holding Cris' wand, but we're none the wiser about who actually conjured the Mark."**

**"What?" said Bill, Charlie, and Percy together. **

**"Cris' wand?" said Fred.**

**"Mr. Crouch's elf" said Percy, sounding thunderstruck.**

**With some assistance from Cris, Ron, and Hermione, Mr. Weasley explained what had happened in the woods. When they had finished their story, Percy swelled indignantly.**

**"Well, Mr. Crouch is quite right to get rid of an elf like that!" he said. "Running away when he'd expressly told her not to… embarrassing him in front of the whole Ministry… how would that have looked, if she'd been brought up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control"**

"God, you're an idiot." Gwen said.

"We know," said his brother's and sister.

**"She didn't do anything - she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Hermione snapped at Percy, who looked very taken aback. Hermione had always got on fairly well with Percy - better, indeed, than any of the others.**

"That's because he helped me through the transition from Muggle world to Wizarding." Hermione said. Percy looked away but didn't say anything else.

"It'll be alright." Ron said taking her hand.

**"Hermione, a wizard in Mr. Crouch's position can't afford a house-elf who's going to run amok with a wand!" said Percy pompously, recovering himself.**

**"She didn't run amok!" shouted Hermione. "She just picked it up off the ground!"**

**"Look, can someone just explain what that skull thing was?" said Ron impatiently. "It wasn't hurting anyone… Why's it such a big deal?"**

"I'm sorry," Ron said.

"It's okay, you were curious." Remus said.

**"I told you, it's You-Know-Who's symbol, Ron," said Hermione, before anyone else could answer. "I read about it in The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts."**

**"And it hasn't been seen for thirteen years," said Mr. Weasley quietly. "Of course people panicked… it was almost like seeing You-Know-Who back again."**

**"I don't get it," said Ron, frowning. "I mean… it's still only a shape in the sky…"**

"I know now," Ron said.

"It wasn't over my house was it?" Cris whispered.

"No, Voldemort didn't get a chance to send it up." Remus said. Cris nodded and brought her legs up to her chest and rested her head on Fred's shoulder.

**"Ron, You-Know-Who and his followers sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed," said Mr. Weasley. "The terror it inspired… you have no idea, you're too young. Just picture coming home and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house, and knowing what you're about to find inside…" Mr. Weasley winced. "Everyone's worst fear… the very worst."**

Mrs. Weasley whimpered and Mr. Weasley brought her to him to comfort her and Victoire rubbed circles on her back.

**There was silence for a moment. Then Bill, removing the sheet from his arm to check on his cut, said, "Well, it didn't help us tonight, whoever conjured it. It scared the Death Eaters away the moment they saw it. They all Disapparated before we'd got near enough to unmask any of them. We caught the Roberts's before they hit the ground, though. They're having their memories modified right now."**

**"Death Eaters?" said Cris. "What are Death Eaters?"**

"It's okay that you don't know, nobody would have told it to you yet." Sirius said.

"Would somebody if I hadn't asked?" Cris asked.

"Yes," Remus said simply.

**"It's what You-Know-Who's supporters called themselves," said Bill. "I think we saw what's left of them tonight - the ones who managed to keep themselves out of Azkaban, anyway."**

**"We can't prove it was them, Bill," said Mr. Weasley. "Though it probably was," he added hopelessly.**

"Why can't you prove it?" Gwen asked.

"Because they paid in order to get out or said that they were put under the Imperious curse." Mr. Weasley said.

"What's the Imperious curse?" Gwen asked.

"It'll explain in a few chapters." Cris said.

**"Yeah, I bet it was!" said Ron suddenly. "Dad, we met Draco Malfoy in the woods, and he as good as told us his dad was one of those nutters in masks! And we all know the Malfoy's were right in with You-Know-Who!"**

**"But what were Voldemort's supporters -" Cris began. Everybody flinched – like most of the wizarding world; the Weasley's always avoided saying Voldemort's name. "Sorry," said Cris quickly. "What were You-Know-Who's supporters up to, levitating Muggles? I mean, what was the point?" **

"Because they found it fun." Dumbledore said.

"That's sick." Gwen said.

"Half of the Muggle killings in the first war were for fun, according to the Death Eaters who killed them." Sirius said. Gwen looked repulsed and Moody continued reading.

**"The point?" said Mr. Weasley with a hollow laugh. "Cris, that's their idea of fun. Half the Muggle killings back when You-Know-Who was in power were done for fun. **

"That's just sick," Gwen said.

"That's what they did though." Sirius said.

"Nobody could stop them?" Gwen asked.

"Only when Voldemort was temporarily defeated did they stop, they had nobody to protect them." Remus said.

**I suppose they had a few drinks tonight and couldn't resist reminding us all that lots of them are still at large. A nice little reunion for them," he finished disgustedly.**

"**But if they were the Death Eaters, why did they Disapparate when they saw the Dark Mark?" said Ron. "They'd have been pleased to see it, wouldn't they?"**

"Not unless they were avoiding Azkaban." Charlie said.

"It looks like they were." Padfoot said.

**"Use your brains, Ron," said Bill. "If they really were Death Eaters, they worked very hard to keep out of Azkaban when You-Know-Who lost power, and told all sorts of lies about him forcing them to kill and torture people. I bet they'd be even more frightened than the rest of us to see him come back. They denied they'd ever been involved with him when he lost his powers, and went back to their daily lives… I don't reckon he'd be over-pleased with them, do you?" **

"No, he would torture them," Sirius said. Cris flinched remembering the night a few months prior to that.

**"So… whoever conjured the Dark Mark…" said Hermione slowly, "were they doing it to show support for the Death Eaters, or to scare them away?"**

"I think I might have been a bight of both." Tonks said.

"It makes sense." Gwen said.

**"Your guess is as good as ours, Hermione," said Mr. Weasley. "But I'll tell you this… it was only the Death Eaters who ever knew how to conjure it. I'd be very surprised if the person who did it hadn't been a Death Eater once, even if they're not now… Listen, it's very late, and if your mother hears what's happened she'll be worried sick. We'll get a few more hours sleep and then try and get an early Portkey out of here."**

**Cris got back into her bunk with her head buzzing. She knew she ought to feel exhausted: It was nearly three in the morning, but she felt wide-awake – wide awake, and worried.**

**Three days ago - it felt like much longer, but it had only been three days - she had awoken with her scar burning. And tonight, for the first time in thirteen years, Lord Voldemort's mark had appeared in the sky. What did these things mean? She thought of the letter she had written to Sirius before leaving Privet Drive. Would Sirius have gotten it yet? When would he reply? Cris lay looking up at the canvas, but no flying fantasies came to her now to ease her to sleep, and it was a long time after Ginny's snores filled the tent that Cris finally dozed off.**

"I don't snore!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes you do," Hermione and Cris said. Ginny blushed brightly and hid in her hair while her brothers chuckled.

"I wouldn't laugh; I could hear your snores as well." Cris said. They blushed brightly as well and the group laughed a bit at that as well.

"That's the chapter," Moody said closing the book and handing it to Kingsley.


	78. Chapter 10: Mayhem at the Ministry

"**Chapter 10: Mayhem at the Ministry," **Kingsley said.

"No kidding, after something like that." Lily said.

"I'm glad I didn't work there." Bill said to Charlie who nodded his head.

**Mr. Weasley woke them after only a few hours sleep. He used magic to pack up the tents, and they left the campsite as quickly as possible, passing Mr. Roberts at the door of his cottage. Mr. Roberts had a strange, dazed look about him, and he waved them off with a vague "Happy Christmas."**

"That sounds like a very powerful memory charm." Moony said.

"It had to be, they were erasing a very traumatic event." Robin said.

"I hope that it didn't cause any permanent damage." Gwen said.

**"****He'll be all right," said Mr. Weasley quietly as they marched off onto the moor. "Sometimes, when a person's memory's modified, it makes him a bit disorientated for a while… and that was a big thing they had to make him forget."**

**They heard urgent voices as they approached the spot where the Portkeys lay, and when they reached it, they found a great number of witches and wizards gathered around Basil, the keeper of the Portkeys, all clamoring to get away from the campsite as quickly as possible. Mr. Weasley had a hurried discussion with Basil; they joined the queue, and were able to take an old rubber tire back to Stoatshead Hill before the sun had really risen. They walked back through Ottery St. Catchpole and up the damp lane toward the Burrow in the dawn light, talking very little because they were so exhausted, and thinking longingly of their breakfast. As they rounded the corner and the Burrow came into view, a cry echoed along the lane.**

"I was worried out of my mind and when I saw them I was very relieved." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I know, who wouldn't be." Robin said.

**"****Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!"**

**Mrs. Weasley, who had evidently been waiting for them in the front yard, came running toward them, still wearing her bedroom slippers, her face pale and strained, a rolled-up copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in her hand.**

**"****Arthur - I've been so worried - so worried-"**

**She flung her arms around Mr. Weasley's neck, and the Daily Prophet fell out of her limp hand onto the ground. Looking down, Cris saw the headline: SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP, complete with a twinkling black-and-white photograph of the Dark Mark over the treetops. **

"They probably made it worse than it probably was." Prongs said.

"They did," Remus said.

**"****You're all right," Mrs. Weasley muttered distractedly, releasing Mr. Weasley and staring around at them all with red eyes, "you're alive… Oh boys…" And to everybody's surprise, she seized Fred and George and pulled them both into such a tight hug that their heads banged together.**

"That really hurt," Fred said as they rubbed their heads in spot where they collided.

"Sorry, I was just really worried, especially what I said to the two of when before you left." Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's alright mum," George said.

**"****Ouch! Mum - you're strangling us -"**

**"****I shouted at you before you left!" Mrs. Weasley said, starting to sob. "It's all I've been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough OW.L.s? Oh Fred… George…"**

"Nothing can get us that easily, and besides, it looks like we survive all this considering how many kids we have." Fred said.

"Speaking of that, were you trying to do, make your own Quidditch team?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," Fred said.

"We'll get back to you on that." George said.

"We have a bet that mum is going to have twins." Al said.

"Please no," Cris said.

"I don't think you are mum." Lily J said. Cris smiled and Kingsley continued reading.

**"****Come on, now, Molly, we're all perfectly okay," said Mr. Weasley soothingly, prying her off the twins and leading her back toward the house. "Bill," he added in an undertone, "pick up that paper, I want to see what it says…"**

**When they were all crammed into the tiny kitchen, and Hermione had made Mrs. Weasley a cup of very strong tea, into which Mr. Weasley insisted on pouring a shot of Ogdens Old Firewhiskey, Bill handed his father the newspaper. Mr. Weasley scanned the front page while Percy looked over his shoulder.**

**"****I knew it," said Mr. Weasley heavily. "Ministry blunders… culprits not apprehended… lax security… Dark wizards running unchecked… national disgrace… Who wrote this? Ah… of course… Rita Skeeter." **

"Really? I've always hated her, sticking her nose into things and spreading wild rumors." Padfoot said.

"So she's always been like that?" Cris asked.

"Sadly." Sirius said.

**"That woman's got it in for the Ministry of Magic!" said Percy furiously. "Last week she was saying we're wasting our time quibbling about cauldron thickness, when we should be stamping out vampires! As if it wasn't specifically stated in paragraph twelve of the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans —"**

**"****Do us a favor, Perce," said Bill, yawning, "and shut up."**

Percy burned brightly while the group chuckled a bit and Mrs. Weasley glaring at her oldest son.

**"I'm mentioned," said Mr. Weasley, his eyes widening behind his glasses as he reached the bottom of the Daily Prophet article.**

**"****Where?" spluttered Mrs. Weasley, choking on her tea and whiskey. "If I'd seen that, I'd have known you were alive!"**

**"****Not by name," said Mr. Weasley. "Listen to this: 'If the terrified wizards and witches who waited breathlessly for news at the edge of the wood expected reassurance from the Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed. A Ministry official emerged sometime after the appearance of the Dark Mark alleging that nobody had been hurt, but refusing to give any more information. Whether this statement will be enough to quash the rumors that several bodies were removed from the woods an hour later, remains to be seen.' Oh really," said Mr. Weasley in exasperation, handing the paper to Percy. "Nobody was hurt. What was I supposed to say? Rumors that several bodies were removed from the woods… well, there certainly will be rumors now she's printed that."**

"She really shouldn't print rumors." Gwen said.

"No one is stopping her though." Lily said. Hermione smirked and Ron and Cris chuckled quietly.

**He heaved a deep sigh. "Molly, I'm going to have to go into the office; this is going to take some smoothing over."**

**"****I'll come with you, Father," said Percy importantly. "Mr. Crouch will need all hands on deck. And I can give him my cauldron report in person."**

"I don't think he'll care anymore." Bill said.

"Doubtful," Sirius said.

**He bustled out of the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley looked most upset. "Arthur, you're supposed to be on holiday! This hasn't got anything to do with your office; surely they can handle this without you?"**

"He hasn't had to do that since the first war." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I bet," Robin said looking down and rubbed her semi swollen stomach.

**"I've got to go, Molly," said Mr. Weasley. "I've made things worse. I'll just change into my robes and I'll be off…"**

**"****Mrs. Weasley," said Cris suddenly, unable to contain herself, "Hedwig hasn't arrived with a letter for me, has she?" **

"I'm sure she would've told you if you had." Lily said.

"Had you heard anything?" Prongs asked.

"I was staying with Robin in Italy so yeah, we heard." Sirius said.

**"Hedwig, dear?" said Mrs. Weasley distractedly. "No… no, there hasn't been any post at all."**

**Ron and Hermione looked curiously at Cris. With a meaningful look at both of them she said, "All right if I go and dump my stuff in your room, Ron?"**

**"Yeah… think I will too," said Ron at once. "Hermione?"**

**"Yes," she said quickly, and the three of them marched out of the kitchen and up the stairs.**

**"What's up, Cris?" said Ron, the moment they had closed the door of the attic room behind them.**

**"There's something I haven't told you," cris said. "On Saturday morning, I woke up with my scar hurting again."**

**Ron's and Hermione's reactions were almost exactly as Cris had imagined them back in her bedroom on Privet Drive. Hermione gasped and started making suggestions at once, mentioning a number of reference books, and everybody from Albus Dumbledore to Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts nurse. Ron simply looked dumbstruck. **

"You three are really close aren't you?" Lily asked.

"Of course," Cris said.

"All it took was a troll." Ron said.

"A troll?" Gwen asked.

"Don't ask." Cris said.

**"But - he wasn't there, was he? You-Know-Who? I mean - last time your scar kept hurting, he was at Hogwarts, wasn't he?"**

**"I'm sure he wasn't on Privet Drive," said Cris. "But I was dreaming about him… him and Peter - you know, Wormtail. I can't remember all of it now, but they were plotting to kill… someone."**

**She had teetered for a moment on the verge of saying "me," but couldn't bring herself to make Hermione look any more horrified than she already did.**

"You could have told us, you know." Hermione said.

"I know, I was just being stupid." Cris said.

"Yeah, you were." Ron said with a smile.

**"It was only a dream," said Ron bracingly. "Just a nightmare."**

**"Yeah, but was it, though?" said Cris, turning to look out of the window at the brightening sky. "It's weird, isn't it…? My scar hurts, and three days later the Death Eaters are on the march, and Voldemort's sign's up in the sky again."**

"That is not a coincidence." Gwen said.

"No, it's not." Lily said agreeing with the Muggle girl.

**"Don't - say - his - name!" Ron hissed through gritted teeth.**

**"And remember what Professor Trelawney said?" Cris went on, ignoring Ron. "At the end of last year?"**

**Professor Trelawney was their Divination teacher at Hogwarts. Hermione's terrified look vanished as she let out a derisive snort.**

**"Oh Cris, you aren't going to pay attention to anything that old fraud says?"**

"Actually we should have really have listened to that last one." Hermione said.

"Yeah, that one was the real deal." Sirius said.

**"You weren't there," said Cris. "You didn't hear her. This time was different. I told you, she went into a trance - a real one. And she said the Dark Lord would rise again… greater and more terrible than ever before… and he'd manage it because his servant was going to go back to him… and that night Wormtail escaped."**

**There was a silence in which Ron fidgeted absentmindedly with a hole in his Chudley Cannons bedspread.**

**"Why were you asking if Hedwig had come, Cris?" Hermione asked. "Are you expecting a letter?"**

**"I told Sirius about my scar," said Cris, shrugging. "I'm waiting for his answer."**

**"Good thinking!" said Ron, his expression clearing. "I bet Sirius'll know what to do!" **

"Did you?" Prongs asked.

"I came back to be closer, I didn't want to be far in case Cris needed my help." Sirius said. Lily and Prongs smiled gratefully at him and Kingsley continued reading.

**"I hoped he'd get back to me quickly," said Cris.**

**"But we don't know where Sirius is… he could be in Africa or somewhere, couldn't he?" said Hermione reasonably. "Hedwig's not going to manage that journey in a few days."**

**"Yeah, I know," said Cris, but there was a leaden feeling in her stomach as she looked out of the window at the Hedwig-free sky.**

**"Come and have a game of Quidditch in the orchard, Cris" said Ron. "Come on - three on three, Bill and Charlie and Fred and George will play… You can try out the Wronski Feint… " **

"You didn't." Lily said.

"Well I really wanted to." Cris said. "And it helps me take my mind off things."

"That's a good way to take your mind off things." Sirius said.

**"Ron," said Hermione, in an I-don't-think-you're-being-very-sensitive sort of voice, "Cris doesn't want to play Quidditch right now… She's worried, and she's tired… We all need to go to bed…"**

**"Yeah, I want to play Quidditch," said Cris suddenly. "Hang on, I'll get my Firebolt." **

"You are so much like your father when it comes to Quidditch." Lily said. Cris blushed as Kingsley continued reading.

**Hermione left the room, muttering something that sounded very much like "Quidditch nuts."**

**Neither Mr. Weasley nor Percy was at home much over the following week. Both left the house each morning before the rest of the family got up, and returned well after dinner every night.**

**"It's been an absolute uproar," Percy told them importantly the Sunday evening before they were due to return to Hogwarts. "I've been putting out fires all week. People keep sending Howlers, and of course, if you don't open a Howler straight away, it explodes. Scorch marks all over my desk and my best quill reduced to cinders."**

"Just buy a new one." Padfoot said.

**"Why are they all sending Howlers?" asked Ginny, who was mending her copy of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi with Spellotape on the rug in front of the living room fire.**

**"Complaining about security at the World Cup," said Percy. "They want compensation for their ruined property. Mundungus Fletcher's put in a claim for a twelve-bedroomed tent with en-suite Jacuzzi, but I've got his number. I know for a fact he was sleeping under a cloak propped on sticks."**

"He seems rather interesting." Gwen said.

"He's lucky to be alive to be honest." Hermione said.

"I thought for sure that Sirius was going to kill him." Ginny said.

"Why did you want to do that?" Prongs asked.

"Fifth book," Sirius said.

**Mrs. Weasley glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner. Harry liked this clock. It was completely useless if you wanted to know the time, but otherwise very informative. It had nine golden hands, and each of them was engraved with one of the Weasley family's names. **

**There were no numerals around the face, but descriptions of where each family member might be. "Home," "school," and "work" were there, but there was also "traveling," "lost," "hospital," "prison," and, in the position where the number twelve would be on a normal clock, "mortal peril."**

"It's back there." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But he isn't back." Umbridge screeched.

"Why don't you wait until the end of this book and see for yourself, Professor." Cris said smiling sweetly though her eyes and her hair were a different story. Her eyes narrowed in anger and her hair turned bright red.

**Eight of the hands were currently pointing to the "home" position, but Mr. Weasley's, which was the longest, was still pointing to "work." Mrs. Weasley sighed.**

**"Your father hasn't had to go into the office on weekends since the days of You- Know-Who," she said. "They're working him far too hard. His dinner's going to be ruined if he doesn't come home soon."**

**"Well, Father feels he's got to make up for his mistake at the match, doesn't he?" said Percy. "If truth be told, he was a tad unwise to make a public statement without clearing it with his Head of Department first -"**

"Shut up," Gwen said.

**"Don't you dare blame your father for what that wretched Skeeter woman wrote!" said Mrs. Weasley, flaring up at once.**

**"If Dad hadn't said anything, old Rita would just have said it was disgraceful that nobody from the Ministry had commented," said Bill, who was playing chess with Ron. **

**"Rita Skeeter never makes anyone look good. Remember, she interviewed all the Gringotts' Charm Breakers once, and called me 'a long-haired pillock'?"**

The group laughed at this.

**"Well, it is a bit long, dear," said Mrs. Weasley gently. "If you'd just let me -"**

"No!" Bill said.

"Louis acts just like that." Victoire said with a giggle.

"Like father, like son." Charlie said with a chuckle.

**"No, Mum."**

**Rain lashed against the living room window. Hermione was immersed in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, copies of which Mrs. Weasley had bought for her, Cris, and Ron in Diagon Alley. **

**Charlie was darning a fireproof balaclava. Cris was polishing her Firebolt, the broomstick servicing kit Hermione had given her for her thirteenth birthday open at her feet. Fred and George were sitting in a far corner, quills out, talking in whispers, their heads bent over a piece of parchment.**

"What are you two doing?" Remus asked.

"Nothing illegal." Fred said with a smirk.

"That's comforting." Robin said with a smirk,

**"What are you two up to?" said Mrs. Weasley sharply, her eyes on the twins.**

**"Homework," said Fred vaguely.**

"Yeah right." Padfoot said.

"If you're doing homework than I'll eat my sock." Prongs said.

**"Don't be ridiculous, you're still on holiday," said Mrs. Weasley.**

**"Yeah, we've left it a bit late," said George.**

**"You're not by any chance writing out a new order form, are you?" said Mrs. Weasley shrewdly. "You wouldn't be thinking of restarting Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, by any chance?" **

"No of course not." Fred said.

**"Now, Mum," said Fred, looking up at her, a pained look on his face. "If the Hogwarts Express crashed tomorrow, and George and I died, how would you feel to know that the last thing we ever heard from you was an unfounded accusation?"**

The group laughed once again and shook their heads.

**Everyone laughed, even Mrs. Weasley.**

**"Oh your father's coming!" she said suddenly, looking up at the clock again.**

**Mr. Weasley's hand had suddenly spun from "work" to "traveling"; a second later it had shuddered to a halt on "home" with the others, and they heard him calling from the kitchen.**

**"Coming, Arthur!" called Mrs. Weasley, hurrying out of the room. A few moments later, Mr. Weasley came into the warm living room carrying his dinner on a tray. He looked completely exhausted.**

"Of course, he was, they're overworking him." Tonks said.

**"Well, the fat's really in the fire now," he told Mrs. Weasley as he sat down in an armchair near the hearth and toyed unenthusiastically with his somewhat shriveled cauliflower. "Rita Skeeter's been ferreting around all week, looking for more Ministry mess-ups to report. And now she's found out about poor old Bertha going missing, so that'll be the headline in the Prophet tomorrow. I told Bagman he should have sent someone to look for her ages ago."**

"Finally," Padfoot said.

"It's too late now though." Lily said.

**"Mr. Crouch has been saying it for weeks and weeks," said Percy swiftly.**

**"Crouch is very lucky Rita hasn't found out about Winky," said Mr. Weasley irritably. "There'd be a week's worth of headlines in his house-elf being caught holding the wand that conjured the Dark Mark."**

**"I thought we were all agreed that that elf, while irresponsible, did not conjure the Mark?" said Percy hotly.**

**"If you ask me, Mr. Crouch is very lucky no one at the Daily Prophet knows how mean he is to elves!" said Hermione angrily.**

"They probably don't need to know that, because they probably could guess." Robin said.

"That's how most the old families treat their house-elves." Prongs said.

**"Now look here, Hermione!" said Percy. "A high-ranking Ministry official like Mr. Crouch deserves unswerving obedience from his servants -"**

**"His slave, you mean!" said Hermione, her voice rising passionately, "because he didn't pay Winky, did he?"**

**"I think you'd all better go upstairs and check that you've packed properly!" said Mrs. Weasley, breaking up the argument. "Come on now, all of you…"**

**Cris repacked her broomstick servicing kit, put her Firebolt over her shoulder, and went back upstairs with Ron. The rain sounded even louder at the top of the house, accompanied by loud whistling and moans from the wind, not to mention sporadic howls from the ghoul who lived in the attic. Pigwidgeon began twittering and zooming around his cage when they entered. The sight of the half-packed trunks seemed to have sent him into a frenzy of excitement.**

"Well yeah, it's his first time to Hogwarts." Bill said.

**"Bung him some Owl Treats," said Ron, throwing a packet across to Cris. "It might shut him up."**

**Cris poked a few Owl Treats through the bars of Pigwidgeon's cage, then turned to her trunk. Hedwig's cage stood next to it, still empty.**

**"It's been over a week," Cris said, looking at Hedwig's deserted perch. "Ron, you don't reckon Sirius has been caught, do you?"**

"No, you would know." Remus said.

"I was worried." Cris said.

"That's understandable." Robin said smiling sweetly at Sirius.

**"Nah, it would've been in the Daily Prophet," said Ron. "The Ministry would want to show they'd caught someone, wouldn't they?"**

**"Yeah, I suppose…"**

**"Look, here's the stuff Mum got for you in Diagon Alley. And she's got some gold out of your vault for you… and she's washed all your socks."**

**He heaved a pile of parcels onto Cris' camp bed and dropped the money bag and a load of socks next to it. Cris started unwrapping the shopping. Apart from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, by Miranda Goshawk, she had a handful of new quills, a dozen rolls of parchment, and refills for her potion-making kit - she had been running low on spine of lionfish and essence of belladonna. She was just piling underwear into her cauldron when Ron made a loud noise of disgust behind her.**

**"What is that supposed to be?"**

**He was holding up something that looked to Cris like a long, maroon velvet dress. It had a moldy-looking lace frill at the collar and matching lace cuffs. **

Ron grimaced but Cris giggled.

"What are those?" Gwen asked.

**There was a knock on the door, and Mrs. Weasley entered, carrying an armful of freshly laundered Hogwarts robes.**

**"Here you are," she said, sorting them into two piles. "Now, mind you pack them properly so they don't crease."**

**"Mum, you've given me Ginny's new dress," said Ron, handing it out to her.**

"You thought it was mine?" Ginny asked.

"It had lace on it." Ron said with a shrug.

**"Of course I haven't," said Mrs. Weasley. "That's for you. Dress robes."**

"What do you need dress robes for?" Prongs asked.

"Maybe someone is getting married." Padfoot suggested.

**"What?" said Ron, looking horror-struck.**

**"Dress robes!" repeated Mrs. Weasley. "It says on your school list that you're supposed to have dress robes this year… robes for formal occasions."**

"What's going on?" Moony asked. The marauders shrugged and Kingsley continued reading.

**"You've got to be kidding," said Ron in disbelief. "I'm not wearing that, no way."**

**"Everyone wears them, Ron!" said Mrs. Weasley crossly. "They're all like that! Your father's got some for smart parties!"**

"But mine doesn't have lace on them." Mr. Weasley said.

**"I'll go starkers before I put that on," said Ron stubbornly.**

"Now that I wouldn't have liked to see." Cris said.

"Me either." Ginny said having a look of disgust on her face.

**"Don't be so silly," said Mrs. Weasley. "You've got to have dress robes, they're on your list! I got some for Cris too… show him, Cris…"**

**In some trepidation, Cris opened the last parcel on her camp bed. It wasn't as bad as she had expected, however; her dress robes didn't have any lace on them at all – they were a jade green color and they were very soft. **

"They did bring out the color of your eyes." Ginny said.

"Thanks," Cris said with a smile.

**"I thought they'd bring out the color of your eyes, dear," said Mrs. Weasley fondly.**

**"Well, they're okay!" said Ron angrily, looking at Cris' robes. "Why couldn't I have some like that?"**

**"Because… well, I had to get yours secondhand, and there wasn't a lot of choice!" said Mrs. Weasley, flushing. **

"You could have used some of my money, I wouldn't have cared." Cris said.

"No, I couldn't." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Cris looked away. She would willingly have split all the money in her Gringotts vault with the Weasleys, but she knew they would never take it.**

"No, we like to make do with what we have." Mr. Weasley said.

**"I'm never wearing them," Ron was saying stubbornly. "Never."**

"You broke that promise." Cris said.

"I didn't really have any other choice." Ron said.

"You didn't have to go." Hermione said.

"Go to what?" Padfoot asked.

"Later," the trio said.

**"Fine," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "Go naked. And, Cris, make sure you get a picture of him. Goodness knows I could do with a laugh."**

**She left the room, slamming the door behind her. There was a funny spluttering noise from behind them. Pigwidgeon was choking on an overlarge Owl Treat.**

**"Why is everything I own rubbish?" said Ron furiously, striding across the room to unstick Pigwidgeon's beak.**

"Your owl isn't rubbish." Ginny said.

"Neither is Hermione." Cris said. Hermione giggled and kissed his cheek again and he blushed brightly again.

"Your turn Tonks." Kingsley said handing the book to his partner.


	79. Chapter 11: Abroad the Hogwarts Express

"**Chapter 11: Abroad the Hogwarts Express," **Tonks read.

"Yah, back to Hogwarts." Cried the marauders.

"What kind of crazy trouble do you get into this year?" Lily asked.

"The usual amount and then some." Cris said keeping calm to try and not break into hysterics.

"Why can't you have a normal year?" Lily asked.

"What's that?" the trio asked. The room chuckled and groaned at the same time.

**There was a definite end-of-the-holidays gloom in the air when Cris awoke next morning. Heavy rain was still splattering against the window as she got dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt; they would change into their school robes on the Hogwarts Express. **

"That would be stupid if you didn't" Lily said.

**She, Ron, Fred, and George had just reached the first-floor landing on their way down to breakfast, when Mrs. Weasley appeared at the foot of the stairs, looking harassed.**

**"****Arthur!" she called up the staircase. "Arthur! Urgent message from the Ministry!" **

"What happened now?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing too bad I hope." Lily said.

**Cris flattened herself against the wall as Mr. Weasley came clattering past with his robes on back-to-front and hurtled out of sight. When Cris and the others entered the kitchen, they saw Mrs. Weasley rummaging anxiously in the drawers –**

**"****I've got a quill here somewhere!" - and Mr. Weasley bending over the fire, talking to – **

"Now I think I've seen it all." Gwen said.

"It did seem really strange at first." Cris said.

"So you've used it?" Gwen asked.

"A few times." Cris said eyeing the two ministry officials in the room.

**Cris shut her eyes hard and opened them again to make sure that they were working properly.**

**Amos Diggory's head was sitting in the middle of the flames like a large, bearded egg. It was talking very fast, completely unperturbed by the sparks flying around it and the flames licking its ears. **

"That is really strange." Gwen said.

"It's just like Flooing expect all you're doing is talking to the person rather than traveling there." Bill said.

"So the calls don't cut out on you?" Gwen asked.

"No, but they can get interrupted." Cris said.

**"… Muggle neighbors heard bangs and shouting, so they went and called those what-d'you-call-'ems - please-men.**

"Policemen," Gwen said.

"I'm sure that's what he meant." Lily said.

**Arthur, you've got to get over there —"**

**"****Here!" said Mrs. Weasley breathlessly, pushing a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a crumpled quill into Mr. Weasley's hands.**

**"****- it's a real stroke of luck I heard about it," said Mr. Diggory's head. "I had to come into the office early to send a couple of owls, and I found the Improper Use of Magic lot all setting off — if Rita Skeeter gets hold of this one, Arthur —"**

**"****What does Mad-Eye say happened?"**

"Mad-Eye?" Prongs asked raising an eye and looking over at him.

"There was a prowler about." Moody said. He didn't give anything else away to keep them in suspense.

**asked Mr. Weasley, unscrewing the ink bottle, loading up his quill, and preparing to take notes.**

**Mr. Diggory's head rolled its eyes. "Says he heard an intruder in his yard. Says he was creeping toward the house, but was ambushed by his dustbins."**

"Dustbins?" Padfoot asked with a laugh.

"They're useful and everyone has them." Moody said with a shrug.

**"****What did the dustbins do?" asked Mr. Weasley, scribbling frantically.**

**"****Made one hell of a noise and fired rubbish everywhere, as far as I can tell," said Mr. Diggory. "Apparently one of them was still rocketing around when the pleasemen turned up -"**

**Mr. Weasley groaned.**

"And now it just made your job harder." Lily said.

"Just a bit." Mr. Weasley said.

**"****And what about the intruder?"**

**"****Arthur, you know Mad-Eye," said Mr. Diggory's head, rolling its eyes again. "Someone creeping into his yard in the dead of night? More likely there's a very shell-shocked cat wandering around somewhere, covered in potato peelings. But if the Improper Use of Magic lot get their hands on Mad-Eye, he's had it — think of his record — we've got to get him off on a minor charge, something in your department — what are exploding dustbins worth?" **

"They're very cheap." Gwen said.

"Not like that," Sirius said.

"Oh, like trouble." Gwen said.

"Exactly," Remus said.

**"Might be a caution," said Mr. Weasley, still writing very fast, his brow furrowed. "Mad-Eye didn't use his wand? He didn't actually attack anyone?"**

**"I'll bet he leapt out of bed and started jinxing everything he could reach through the window," said Mr. Diggory, "but they'll have a job proving it, there aren't any casualties."**

"Still didn't help matters." Cris mumbled.

**"All right, I'm off," Mr. Weasley said, and he stuffed the parchment with his notes on it into his pocket and dashed out of the kitchen again.**

**Mr. Diggory's head looked around at Mrs. Weasley.**

**"Sorry about this, Molly," it said, more calmly, "bothering you so early and everything… but Arthur's the only one who can get Mad-Eye off, and Mad-Eye's supposed to be starting his new job today. Why he had to choose last night…"**

"I really didn't have a choice in the matter," Moody said gruffly.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"Something you'll understand later Gwen." Cris said.

"Alright," Gwen said.

**"Never mind, Amos," said Mrs. Weasley. "Sure you won't have a bit of toast or anything before you go?"**

**"Oh go on, then," said Mr. Diggory.**

**Mrs. Weasley took a piece of buttered toast from a stack on the kitchen table, put it into the fire tongs, and transferred it into Mr. Diggory's mouth. "Fanks," he said in a muffled voice, and then, with a small pop, vanished. **

"Wait, you can eat when you're talking like that?" Gwen asked.

"Magic," Cris said.

**Cris could hear Mr. Weasley calling hurried good-byes to Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the girls. Within five minutes, he was back in the kitchen, his robes on the right way now, dragging a comb through his hair. **

**"I'd better hurry - you have a good term, kids," said Mr. Weasley to Cris, Ron, and the twins, fastening a cloak over his shoulders and preparing to Disapparate.**

**"Molly, are you going to be all right taking the kids to King's Cross?"**

**"Of course I will," she said. "You just look after Mad-Eye, we'll be fine."**

**As Mr. Weasley vanished, Bill and Charlie entered the kitchen.**

**"Did someone say Mad-Eye?" Bill asked. "What's he been up to now."**

"Whatever suits him best." Sirius said. Moody's blue eye whirled over to Sirius and Tonks continued reading.

**"He says someone tried to break into his house last night," said Mrs. Weasley.**

**"Mad-Eye Moody?" said George thoughtfully, spreading marmalade on his toast. "Isn't he that nutter -"**

"Sorry Mad-Eye," George said.

"Don't worry about it, all the best people are." Dumbledore said.

**"Your father thinks very highly of Mad-Eye Moody," said Mrs. Weasley sternly.**

**"Yeah, well, Dad collects plugs, doesn't he?" said Fred quietly as Mrs. Weasley left the room. "Birds of a feather…"**

"Flock together," cried the pranksters. This made everyone laugh and Tonks continued reading.

**"Moody was a great wizard in his time," said Bill.**

**"He's an old friend of Dumbledore's, isn't he?" said Charlie. **

"It seems like all the people who aren't exactly normal are friends." Gwen said.

"It certainly does seem like it doesn't." Cris said. Dumbledore chuckled merrily as Tonks continued reading.

**"Dumbledore's not what you'd call normal, though, is he?" said Fred. "I mean, I know he's a genius and everything…"**

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said.

"You're welcome," the Mr. Weasley's in the room said. This caused the room chuckle once more.

**"Who is Mad-Eye?" asked Cris.**

**"He's retired, used to work at the Ministry," said Charlie. "I met him once when Dad took me into work with him. He was an Auror - one of the best… a Dark wizard catcher," he added, seeing Cris' blank look "Half the cells in Azkaban are full because of him. He made himself loads of enemies, though… the families of people he caught, mainly… and I heard he's been getting really paranoid in his old age. Doesn't trust anyone anymore. Sees Dark wizards everywhere."**

"That's because they are everywhere." Moody said. Gwen rolled her eyes but smiled at Cris who smiled back at her.

**Bill and Charlie decided to come and see everyone off at King's Cross station, but Percy, apologizing most profusely, said that he really needed to get to work.**

**"I just can't justify taking more time off at the moment," he told them. "Mr. Crouch is really starting to rely on me." **

"Sure he is, he doesn't even remember your name." Bill said.

**"Yeah, you know what, Percy?" said George seriously. "I reckon he'll know your name soon."**

"Why are you even working for someone who doesn't even know your name?" Gwen asked.

"It was a place to start." Percy said quietly.

**Mrs. Weasley had braved the telephone in the village post office to order three ordinary Muggle taxis to take them into London.**

**"Arthur tried to borrow Ministry cars for us," Mrs. Weasley whispered to Cris as they stood in the rain-washed yard, watching the taxi drivers heaving six heavy Hogwarts trunks into their cars. "But there weren't any to spare… Oh dear, they don't look happy, do they?" **

"Well you do have owls with you." Robin said.

"No, they wouldn't have liked that at all." Gwen said.

**Cris didn't like to tell Mrs. Weasley that Muggle taxi drivers rarely transported overexcited owls, and Pigwidgeon was making an earsplitting racket. Nor did it help that a number of Filibuster's Fabulous No-Heat, Wet-Start Fireworks went off unexpectedly when Fred's trunk sprang open, causing the driver carrying it to yell with fright and pain as Crookshanks clawed his way up the man's leg.**

The pranksters laughed as Mrs. Weasley was scowling at her son.

**The journey was uncomfortable, owing to the fact that they were jammed in the back of the taxis with their trunks.**

"And without the extension charms too." Ginny said.

"That really would have been uncomfortable." Luna said.

**Crookshanks took quite a while to recover from the fireworks, and by the time they entered London, Cris, Ron, and Hermione were all severely scratched. They were very relieved to get out at King's Cross, even though the rain was coming down harder than ever, and they got soaked carrying their trunks across the busy road and into the station.**

**Cris was used to getting onto platform nine and three-quarters by now. It was a simple matter of walking straight through the apparently solid barrier dividing platforms nine and ten. **

"You know, that makes it sound really bad." Gwen said.

"That's just how it is, unless you have a crazy house-elf trying to stop you from going then you crash." Cris said.

"That does sound painful." Gwen said.

"It was," Cris said.

**The only tricky part was doing this in an unobtrusive way, so as to avoid attracting Muggle attention. They did it in groups today; Cris, Ron, and Hermione (the most conspicuous, since they were accompanied by Pigwidgeon and Crookshanks) went first; they leaned casually against the barrier, chatting unconcernedly, and slid sideways through it… and as they did so, platform nine and three-quarters materialized in front of them.**

**The Hogwarts Express, a gleaming scarlet steam engine, was already there, clouds of steam billowing from it, through which the many Hogwarts students and parents on the platform appeared like dark ghosts. Pigwidgeon became noisier than ever in response to the hooting of many owls through the mist. Cris, Ron, and Hermione set off to find seats, and were soon stowing their luggage in a compartment halfway along the train. They then hopped back down onto the platform to say good-bye to Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie.**

**"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," said Charlie, grinning, as he hugged Ginny good-bye. **

"Not more dragons." Lily groaned.

"Sadly," Cris said.

"I hope you don't have to mess with them." Lily said.

**"Why?" said Fred keenly.**

**"You'll see," said Charlie. "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it… it's 'classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it,' after all."**

"Great, when do you find out?" Padfoot asked.

"At the feast." Cris said.

"Good not too much longer than." Prongs said.

**"Yeah, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year," said Bill, hands in his pockets, looking almost wistfully at the train.**

**"Why?" said George impatiently.**

**"You're going to have an interesting year," said Bill, his eyes twinkling. "I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it."**

"Watch what?" Gwen asked.

"Cris, it seems you have rubbed off on your friend." Hermione said.

"Well I rubbed off on the two of you." Cris said.

**"A bit of what?" said Ron.**

**But at that moment, the whistle blew, and Mrs. Weasley chivvied them toward the train doors.**

**"Thanks for having us to stay, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione as they climbed on board, closed the door, and leaned out of the window to talk to her.**

**"Yeah, thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley," said Cris.**

**"Oh it was my pleasure, dears," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'd invite you for Christmas, but… well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with… one thing and another." **

"What is it!" people cried which caused those who knew to chuckle.

**"Mum!" said Ron irritably. "What d'you three know that we don't?"**

**"You'll find out this evening, I expect," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling. "It's going to be very exciting - mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules -"**

**"What rules?" said Cris, Ron, Fred, and George together.**

**"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you… Now, behave, won't you? Won't you, Fred? And you, George?" **

"Of course we will." The twins said.

"Got to love pranksters." Sirius said.

"Funny, you don't say that in the future." Scarlett said with a smirk.

"Impossible," Sirius said.

"Unlikely," Prongs said.

"You'll see." Keiran said with a laugh.

**The pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move.**

**"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed out of the window as Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie sped away from them. "What rules are they changing?"**

**But Mrs. Weasley only smiled and waved. Before the train had rounded the corner, she, Bill, and Charlie had Disapparated.**

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione went back to their compartment. **

**The thick rain splattering the windows made it very difficult to see out of them. Ron undid his trunk, pulled out his maroon dress robes, and flung them over Pigwidgeon's cage to muffle his hooting.**

"Bad idea," Padfoot said.

"We know," the trio said glancing over at Draco.

**"Bagman wanted to tell us what's happening at Hogwarts," he said grumpily, sitting down next to Cris. "At the World Cup, remember? But my own mother won't say. Wonder what —"**

**"Shh!" Hermione whispered suddenly, pressing her finger to her lips and pointing toward the compartment next to theirs. Cris and Ron listened, and heard a familiar drawling voice drifting in through the open door. **

"Draco," the group said as Draco blushed slightly.

**"… Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore - the man's such a Mudblood-lover - and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defense rubbish we do…" **

"It's not rubbish," Cris snapped.

"I know, I was just saying that to benefit them, they tend to tell my father everything I do." Draco said.

"That just sucks." Luna said taking his hand.

**Hermione got up, tiptoed to the compartment door, and slid it shut, blocking out Malfoy's voice.**

**"So he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him, does he?" she said angrily. "I wish he had gone, then we wouldn't have to put up with him."**

**"Durmstrang's another wizarding school right?" said Cris.**

"So you remembered." Remus said.

"Of course, I made a promise to you so I kept it." Cris said with a smile at her honorary uncle.

**"Yes," said Hermione sniffily, "and it's got a horrible reputation. According to 'An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe', it puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts."**

**"I think I've heard of it," said Ron vaguely. "Where is it? What country?"**

"Somewhere in the North and Central Europe." Moony said.

**"Well, nobody knows, do they?" said Hermione, raising her eyebrows.**

**"Er - why not?" said Cris.**

**"There's traditionally been a lot of rivalry between all the magic schools. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons like to conceal their whereabouts so nobody can steal their secrets," said Hermione matter-of-factly.**

**"Come off it," said Ron, starting to laugh. "Durmstrang's got to be about the same size as Hogwarts — how are you going to hide a great big castle?"**

**"But Hogwarts is hidden," said Hermione, in surprise. "Everyone knows that… well, everyone who's read Hogwarts, A History, anyway."**

"So just you," Ron said with a smirk and received a pillow in the face from Cris.

**"Just you, then," said Ron. **

"**I've read it," Cris said. Ron gapped at her and Hermione smiled. **

"**I knew you had; sense you named Hedwig, Hedwig." Hermione said with a smile.**

"Was I that obvious?" Cris asked.

"Yeah, a little bit." Hermione said with a chuckle.

**"So go on - how d'you hide a place like Hogwarts?"**

**"It's bewitched," said Cris. "If a Muggle looks at it, all they see is a moldering old ruin with a sign over the entrance saying DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE."**

**"So Durmstrang'll just look like a ruin to an outsider too?" **

"More than likely." Sirius said.

"But aren't we in Hogwarts?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, that just means that it wants you to see it." Dumbledore said.

**"Maybe," said Hermione, shrugging, "or it might have Muggle-repelling charms on it, like the World Cup stadium. And to keep foreign wizards from finding it, they'll have made it Unplottable -"**

**"Come again?"**

**"Well, you can enchant a building so it's impossible to plot on a map, can't you?" Cris said.**

"Like Grimmauld Place," Ginny said.

"Exactly." Sirius said.

**"Er… if you say so," said Ron.**

**"But I think Durmstrang must be somewhere in the far north," said Hermione thoughtfully. "Somewhere very cold, because they've got fur capes as part of their uniforms."**

**"Ah, think of the possibilities," said Ron dreamily. "It would've been so easy to push Malfoy off a glacier and make it look like an accident… Shame his mother likes him…"**

"Hey!" Draco said.

"Sorry, but at the time you were being a git to us at the time." Ron said.

**The rain became heavier and heavier as the train moved farther north. The sky was so dark and the windows so steamy that the lanterns were lit by midday. The lunch trolley came rattling along the corridor, and Cris bought a large stack of Cauldron Cakes for them to share.**

**Several of their friends looked in on them as the afternoon progressed, including Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom, a round-faced, extremely forgetful boy who had been brought up by his formidable witch of a grandmother. **

"Sorry," Cris said.

"It's true though." Neville said.

**Seamus was still wearing his Ireland rosette. Some of its magic seemed to be wearing off now; it was still squeaking "Troy - Mullet - Moran!" but in a very feeble and exhausted sort of way. After half an hour or so, Hermione, growing tired of the endless Quidditch talk, buried herself once more in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, and started trying to learn a Summoning Charm.**

"That would have been useful to learn at the beginning of the year." Cris said.

"Yeah, probably." Ginny said with a smile.

**Neville listened jealously to the others' conversation as they relived the Cup match.**

**"Gran didn't want to go," he said miserably. "Wouldn't buy tickets. It sounded amazing though."**

"I really wanted to go." Neville said.

"Don't worry Uncle Neville, you go to quite a few in the future." Al said.

"Especially with being married to Aunt Ginny, she played for the Harpies." Victoire said.

**"It was," said Ron. "Look at this, Neville…" He rummaged in his trunk up in the luggage rack and pulled out the miniature figure of Viktor Krum.**

**"Oh wow," said Neville enviously as Ron tipped Krum onto his pudgy hand.**

**"We saw him right up close, as well," said Ron. "We were in the Top Box -"**

**"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley."**

Draco groans yet again and looked down into his lap.

**Draco Malfoy had appeared in the doorway. Behind him stood Crabbe and Goyle, his enormous, thuggish cronies, both of whom appeared to have grown at least a foot during the summer. Evidently they had overheard the conversation through the compartment door, which Dean and Seamus had left ajar.**

**"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," said Cris coolly.**

**"Weasley… what is that?" said Malfoy, pointing at Pigwidgeon's cage. A sleeve of Ron's dress robes was dangling from it, swaying with the motion of the train, the moldy lace cuff very obvious. **

Ron blushed brightly while Bill and Charlie groaned, thinking about what Draco would say to that.

**Ron made to stuff the robes out of sight, but Malfoy was too quick for him; he seized the sleeve and pulled.**

**"Look at this!" said Malfoy in ecstasy, holding up Ron's robes and showing Crabbe and Goyle, "Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean - they were very fashionable in about eighteen ninety…**

"I'm very sorry about that." Draco said. Ron blinked him and gave him a short nod before Tonks continued reading.

**"Eat dung, Malfoy!" said Ron, the same color as the dress robes as he snatched them back out of Malfoy's grip. Malfoy howled with derisive laughter; Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly.**

**"So… going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know… you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won…"**

"What is he talking about?" Padfoot asked.

"He knows what's going on this year." Prongs said.

"Great," Lily said.

**"What are you talking about?" snapped Ron.**

**"Are you going to enter?" Malfoy repeated. "I suppose you will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"**

**"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," said Hermione testily, over the top of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4.**

**A gleeful smile spread across Malfoy's pale face**

**"Don't tell me you don't know?" he said delightedly. "You've got a father and brother at the Ministry and you don't even know? My God, my father told me about it ages ago… heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry… Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley… yes… they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him…"**

"Oh I knew; I just kept it quiet as they asked us to." Mr. Weasley said.

"They wanted it to be a surprise for the kids." Tonks said.

"Well, we were surprised." Hermione said.

"That's an understatement." The twins said.

**Laughing once more, Malfoy beckoned to Crabbe and Goyle, and the three of them disappeared.**

**Ron got to his feet and slammed the sliding compartment door so hard behind them that the glass shattered.**

**"Ron!" said Hermione reproachfully, and she pulled out her wand, muttered "Reparo!" and the glass shards flew back into a single pane and back into the door.**

"At least you fixed it," Bill said.

"I would have but she beat me to it." Cris said.

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"No worries," Cris said.

**"Well… making it look like he knows everything and we don't…" Ron snarled. "'Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry'… Dad could've got a promotion any time… he just likes it where he is…" **

"I do," Mr. Weasley said with a smile.

"You're higher up now, way higher." Victoire said.

**"Of course he does," said Hermione quietly. "Don't let Malfoy get to you, Ron -"**

**"Him! Get to me! As if!" said Ron, picking up one of the remaining Cauldron Cakes and squashing it into a pulp.**

"Gasp, Ron destroyed food!" Fred said.

"What is the world coming too?" George asked. Ron blushed and threw a pillow at them.

**Ron's bad mood continued for the rest of the journey. He didn't talk much as they changed into their school robes, and was still glowering when the Hogwarts Express slowed down at last and finally stopped in the pitch-darkness of Hogsmeade station.**

**As the train doors opened, there was a rumble of thunder overhead. Hermione bundled up Crookshanks in her cloak and Ron left his dress robes over Pigwidgeon as they left the train, heads bent and eyes narrowed against the downpour. The rain was now coming down so thick and fast that it was as though buckets of ice-cold water were being emptied repeatedly over their heads.**

"That sounds terrible." Lily said.

"It was pretty bad." Cris said.

"What about the first years?" Gwen asked.

"They'll be fine." Robin said.

**"Hi, Hagrid!" Cris yelled, seeing a gigantic silhouette at the far end of the platform.**

**"All righ', Cris?" Hagrid bellowed back, waving. "See yeh at the feast if we don' drown!"**

"Don't scare the first years." Tonks said.

**First years traditionally reached Hogwarts Castle by sailing across the lake with Hagrid.**

"I hope nobody gets lost." Gwen said.

"Don't worry, Hagrid has them." Cris said.

**"Oooh, I wouldn't fancy crossing the lake in this weather," said Hermione fervently, shivering as they inched slowly along the dark platform with the rest of the crowd. A hundred horseless carriages stood waiting for them outside the station. Cris, Ron, Hermione, and Neville climbed gratefully into one of them, the door shut with a snap, and a few moments later, with a great lurch, the long procession of carriages was rumbling and splashing its way up the track toward Hogwarts Castle.**

"So that's the chapter." Tonks said. She passed it to Teddy who opened it to start the next chapter.


	80. Chapter 12: The Triwizard Tournament

"**Chapter 12: The Triwizard Tournament," **Teddy read.

"They brought it back?" Moony asked.

"But I thought it was too dangerous." Lily said.

"How dangerous?" Gwen asked.

"About as much danger as I get into." Cris said.

"That's not good." Gwen said.

**Through the gates, flanked with statues of winged boars, and up the sweeping drive the carriages trundled, swaying dangerously in what was fast becoming a gale. Leaning against the window, Cris could see Hogwarts coming nearer, its many lighted windows blurred and shimmering behind the thick curtain of rain. Lightning flashed across the sky as their carriage came to a halt before the great oak front doors, which stood at the top of a flight of stone steps. People who had occupied the carriages in front were already hurrying up the stone steps into the castle. Cris, Ron, Hermione, and Neville jumped down from their carriage and dashed up the steps too, looking up only when they were safely inside the cavernous, torch-lit entrance hall, with its magnificent marble staircase.**

**"****Blimey," said Ron, shaking his head and sending water everywhere, "if that keeps up the lake's going to overflow. I'm soak - ARRGH!" **

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Peeves," the trio and Neville said.

**A large, red, water-filled balloon had dropped from out of the ceiling onto Ron's head and exploded. Drenched and sputtering, Ron staggered sideways into Cris, just as a second water bomb dropped - narrowly missing Hermione, it burst at Cris' feet, sending a wave of cold water over her sneakers into her socks. **

"I hate that," Lily said.

"It really is uncomfortable." Cris said with a smile.

**People all around them shrieked and started pushing one another in their efforts to get out of the line of fire. **

"At least you're already wet though." Bill said.

"Doesn't mean we didn't want to get anymore wet." Ron said.

**Cris looked up and saw, floating twenty feet above them, Peeves the Poltergeist, a little man in a bell-covered hat and orange bow tie, his wide, malicious face contorted with concentration as he took aim again.**

**"****PEEVES!" yelled an angry voice. "Peeves, come down here at ONCE!" Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor House, had come dashing out of the Great Hall; she skidded on the wet floor and grabbed Hermione around the neck to stop herself from falling.**

**"****Ouch - sorry, Miss Granger -"**

**"****That's all right, Professor!" Hermione gasped, massaging her throat.**

"I really wasn't aiming for you." McGonagall said.

"I understand," Hermione said waving her Professor off the issue.

**"****Peeves, get down here NOW!" barked Professor McGonagall, straightening her pointed hat and glaring upward through her square-rimmed spectacles.**

**"****Not doing nothing!" cackled Peeves, lobbing a water bomb at several fifth-year girls, who screamed and dived into the Great Hall. "Already wet, aren't they? Little squirts! Wheeeeeeeeee!" And he aimed another bomb at a group of second years who had just arrived.**

**"I shall call the headmaster!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "I'm warning you, Peeves -" **

"I knew that wouldn't work." McGonagall said.

**Peeves stuck out his tongue, threw the last of his water bombs into the air, and zoomed off up the marble staircase, cackling insanely.**

**"****Well, move along, then!" said Professor McGonagall sharply to the bedraggled crowd. "Into the Great Hall, come on!"**

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione slipped and slid across the entrance hall and through the double doors on the right, Ron muttering furiously under his breath as he pushed his sopping hair off his face.**

"We really should have looked up that spell on the train ride." Cris said.

"Hindsight is always 20-20." Hermione said.

**The Great Hall looked its usual splendid self, decorated for the start-of-term feast. Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds and hundreds of candles, floating over the tables in midair. The four long House tables were packed with chattering students; at the top of the Hall, the staff sat along one side of a fifth table, facing their pupils. It was much warmer in here. Cris, Ron, and Hermione walked past the Slytherins, the Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuffs, and sat down with the rest of the Gryffindors at the far side of the Hall, next to Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. Pearly white and semitransparent, Nick was dressed tonight in his usual doublet, but with a particularly large ruff, which served the dual purpose of looking extra-festive, and insuring that his head didn't wobble too much on his partially severed neck.**

**"****Good evening," he said, beaming at them.**

**"****Says who?" said Cris, taking off her sneakers and emptying them of water. "Hope they hurry up with the Sorting. I'm starving."**

**The Sorting of the new students into Houses took place at the start of every school year, but by an unlucky combination of circumstances, Cris hadn't been present at one since her own.**

"What happened?" Gwen asked.

"The willow incident in second year and then me collapsing on the train due to the Dementors the year before." Cris said.

"That doesn't sound good." Gwen said.

**He was quite looking forward to it. Just then, a highly excited, breathless voice called down the table.**

**"****Hiya, Cris!"**

**It was Colin Creevey, a third year to whom Cris was something of a hero.**

**"****Hi, Colin," said Cris warily.**

**"****Cris, guess what? Guess what, Cris? My brother's starting! My brother Dennis!"**

"Uncle Dennis!" Victoire said with a smile.

"Uncle Dennis?" the kids around the room asked.

"He married mum's sister Gabrielle." Victoire said.

"How did they meet?" Hermione asked.

"It was after the final battle; Uncle Dennis is three years older than her." Victoire said.

"They have three kids now, two boys and a girl." Teddy said.

"That's sweet." Hermione said.

**"****Er - good," said Cris.**

**"****He's really excited!" said Colin, practically bouncing up and down in his seat. "I just hope he's in Gryffindor! Keep your fingers crossed, eh, Cris?"**

**"****Er - yeah, all right," said Cris. She turned back to Hermione, Ron, and Nearly Headless Nick.**

**"****Brothers and sisters usually go in the same Houses, don't they?" she said. She was judging by the Weasleys, all seven of whom had been put into Gryffindor. **

"We were just lucky, but no not always." Bill said.

"I was the first Black to be sorted outside of Slytherin." Sirius said.

"And now we were too!" Keiran and Scarlett said.

**"****Oh no, not necessarily," said Hermione. "Parvati Patil's twin's in Ravenclaw, and they're identical. You'd think they'd be together, wouldn't you?"**

"One would think." Gwen said.

"Uncle Bill's kids aren't all in the same house and Percy and Roxi aren't in the same house." Al said.

"They aren't?" Bill and Charlie asked.

"No, I'm in Ravenclaw and Dom and Louis are in Gryffindor, Percy is in Ravenclaw and Roxi is in Gryffindor." Victoire said. They nodded and Teddy continued reading.

**Cris looked up at the staff table. There seemed to be rather more empty seats there than usual. Hagrid, of course, was still fighting his way across the lake with the first years; Professor McGonagall was presumably supervising the drying of the entrance hall floor, but there was another empty chair too, and Cris couldn't think who else was missing.**

"The Defense teacher isn't there yet." Lily said.

"Who is it?" Prongs asked.

"I hope it's someone who isn't stupid." Padfoot said.

**"****Where's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Hermione, who was also looking up at the teachers.**

**They had never yet had a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who had lasted more than three terms. Cris' favorite by far had been Professor Lupin, **

"Thanks Cris," Remus said.

"No problem Uncle Moony." Cris said with a smile.

**who had resigned last year. She looked up and down the staff table. There was definitely no new face there.**

**"****Maybe they couldn't get anyone!" said Hermione, looking anxious.**

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore did." Lily said.

**Cris scanned the table more carefully. Tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was sitting on a large pile of cushions beside Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, whose hat was askew over her flyaway gray hair. She was talking to Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department. On Professor Sinistra's other side was the sallow-faced, hook-nosed, greasy-haired **

Snape sneered at the book but didn't say anything.

"Is his introduction always going to be like that?" George whispered.

"Maybe," Cris said.

**Potions master, Snape – Cris' least favorite person at Hogwarts. Cris' loathing of Snape was matched only by Snape's hatred of her, a hatred which had, if possible, intensified last year, when Cris had helped Sirius escape right under Snape's overlarge nose – Snape and Sirius had been enemies since their own school days.**

**On Snape's other side was an empty seat, which Cris guessed was Professor McGonagall's. Next to it, and in the very center of the table, sat Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, his sweeping silver hair and beard shining in the candlelight, his magnificent deep green robes embroidered with many stars and moons. The tips of Dumbledore's long, thin fingers were together and he was resting his chin upon them, staring up at the ceiling through his half-moon spectacles as though lost in thought. Cris glanced up at the ceiling too. It was enchanted to look like the sky outside, and she had never seen it look this stormy. Black and purple clouds were swirling across it, and as another thunderclap sounded outside, a fork of lightning flashed across it.**

"**Oh hurry up," Ron moaned, beside Cris, "I could eat a hippogriff."**

"I hope not," Charlie said sending a glare to his brother.

**The words were no sooner out of his mouth than the doors of the Great Hall opened and silence fell. Professor McGonagall was leading a long line of first years up to the top of the Hall. If Cris, Ron, and Hermione were wet, it was nothing to how these first years looked. They appeared to have swum across the lake rather than sailed. All of them were shivering with a combination of cold and nerves as they filed along the staff table and came to a halt in a line facing the rest of the school - all of them except the smallest of the lot, a boy with mousy hair, who was wrapped in what Cris recognized as Hagrid's moleskin overcoat. The coat was so big for him that it looked as though he were draped in a furry black circus tent. His small face protruded from over the collar, looking almost painfully excited.**

**When he had lined up with his terrified-looking peers, he caught Colin Creevey's eye, gave a double thumbs-up, and mouthed, 'I fell in the lake!' He looked positively delighted about it. **

"That's just like Uncle Dennis." Victoire said shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"He seems like a fun kid." Padfoot said.

**Professor McGonagall now placed a three-legged stool on the ground before the first years and, on top of it, an extremely old, dirty patched wizard's hat. The first years stared at it. So did everyone else. For a moment, there was silence. Then a long tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat broke into song:**

Teddy started to sing too, which the group was grateful for because he wasn't obnoxious about it.

_**A thousand years or more ago,**_

_**When I was newly sewn,**_

_**There lived four wizards of renown,**_

_**Whose names are still well known:**_

_**Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,**_

_**Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,**_

_**Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,**_

_**Shrewd Slytherin, from fin.**_

_**They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,**_

_**They hatched a daring plan**_

_**To educate young sorcerers**_

_**Thus Hogwarts School began.**_

_**Now each of these four founders**_

_**Formed their own house, for each**_

_**Did value different virtues**_

_**In the ones they had to teach.**_

_**By Gryffindor, the bravest were**_

_**Prized far beyond the rest;**_

_**For Ravenclaw, the cleverest**_

_**Would always be the best;**_

_**For Hufflepuff, hard workers were**_

_**Most worthy of admission;**_

_**And power-hungry Slytherin**_

_**Loved those of great ambition.**_

_**While still alive they did divide**_

_**Their favorites from the throng,**_

_**Yet how to pick the worthy ones**_

_**When they were dead and gone?**_

_**'**__**Twas Gryffindor who found the way,**_

_**He whipped me off his head**_

_**The founders put some brains in me**_

_**So I could choose instead!**_

_**Now slip me snug about your ears,**_

_**I've never yet been wrong,**_

_**I'll have a look inside your mind**_

_**And tell where you belong!**_

**The Great Hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finished.**

**"****That's not the song it sang when it Sorted us," said Cris, clapping along with everyone else.**

"It sings a different song every year." Lily said.

"I didn't know that at the time considering that I missed the previous two." Cris said.

"It's okay," Lily said with a smile.

**"Sings a different one every year," said Ron. "It's got to be a pretty boring life, hasn't it, being a hat? I suppose it spends all year making up the next one."**

"It does, I often hear him practicing." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

**Professor McGonagall was now unrolling a large scroll of parchment.**

**"****When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told the first years. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table.**

**"****Ackerley, Stewart!"**

**A boy walked forward, visibly trembling from head to foot, picked up the Sorting Hat, put it on, and sat down on the stool.**

**"****RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.**

**Stewart Ackerley took off the hat and hurried into a seat at the Ravenclaw table, where everyone was applauding him. Cris caught a glimpse of Cedric, the Hufflepuff Seeker, cheering Stewart Ackerley as he sat down. For a fleeting second, Cris had a strange desire to join the Hufflepuff table too. **

The twins looked jealous and Cris looked up and smiled and kissed them.

"It was a small crush; it was over after the first date." Cris said.

"Good," they said crossing their arms.

**"Baddock, Malcolm!"**

**"SLYTHERIN!"**

Draco clapped but didn't cheer.

**The table on the other side of the hall erupted with cheers; Cris could see Malfoy clapping as Baddock joined the Slytherins. Cris wondered whether Baddock knew that Slytherin House had turned out more Dark witches and wizards than any other. Fred and George hissed Malcolm Baddock as he sat down. **

Cris slapped them but smiled sweetly when they looked at her.

**"Branstone, Eleanor!"**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

**"Cauldwell, Owen!"**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

**"Creevey, Dennis!"**

**Tiny Dennis Creevey staggered forward, tripping over Hagrid's moleskin, just as Hagrid himself sidled into the Hall through a door behind the teachers' table. About twice as tall as a normal man, and at least three times as broad, Hagrid, with his long, wild, tangled black hair and beard, looked slightly alarming – a misleading impression, for Cris, Ron, and Hermione knew Hagrid to possess a very kind nature. He winked at them as he sat down at the end of the staff table and watched Dennis Creevey putting on the Sorting Hat. The rip at the brim opened wide— -**

**"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.**

**Hagrid clapped along with the Gryffindors as Dennis Creevey, beaming widely, took off the hat, placed it back on the stool, and hurried over to join his brother.**

**"Colin, I fell in!" he said shrilly, throwing himself into an empty seat. "It was brilliant! And something in the water grabbed me and pushed me back in the boat!"**

**"Cool!" said Colin, just as excitedly. "It was probably the giant squid, Dennis!" **

"There's a giant squid?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, it's actually quite calm to." Tonks said.

"Unless you get the bright idea to levitate it out of the lake." Robin said smirking at her brother and fiancé.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Sirius said laughing. They calmed down and promised to tell it sometime later.

**"Wow!" said Dennis, as though nobody in their wildest dreams could hope for more than being thrown into a storm-tossed, fathoms-deep lake, and pushed out of it again by a giant sea monster.**

**"Dennis! Dennis! See that girl down there? The one with the purple hair and glasses? See her? Know who she is, Dennis?"**

"It's Cristal Potter," the group said.

"Yeah, yeah, Teddy, please continue." Cris said.

**Cris looked away, staring very hard at the Sorting Hat, now Sorting Emma Dobbs.**

**The Sorting continued; boys and girls with varying degrees of fright on their faces moving one by one to the three-legged stool, the line dwindling slowly as Professor McGonagall passed the L's.**

**"Oh hurry up," Ron moaned, massaging his stomach.**

**"Now, Ron, the Sorting's much more important than food," said Nearly Headless Nick as "Madley, Laura!" became a Hufflepuff.**

**"Course it is, if you're dead," snapped Ron.**

"That was rude," Luna said.

"I know," Ron said turning as red as his hair.

**"I do hope this year's batch of Gryffindors are up to scratch," said Nearly Headless Nick, applauding as "McDonald, Natalie!" joined the Gryffindor table. **

**"We don't want to break our winning streak, do we?"**

**Gryffindor had won the Inter-House Championship for the last three years in a row. **

"And it's all thanks to the wonderful trio," Robin said.

"Not all of it." Hermione said.

"Most of it," Remus said.

**"Pritchard, Graham!"**

**"SLYTHERIN!"**

**"Quirke, Orla!"**

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

**And finally, with "Whitby, Kevin!" ("HUFFLEPUFF!"), the Sorting ended. Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and the stool and carried them away. "About time," said Ron, seizing his knife and fork and looking expectantly at his golden plate.**

**Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was smiling around at the students, his arms opened wide in welcome.**

**"I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. "Tuck in." **

"Short and sweet." Sirius said.

**"Hear, hear!" said Cris and Ron loudly as the empty dishes filled magically before their eyes.**

**Nearly Headless Nick watched mournfully as Cris, Ron, and Hermione loaded their own plates.**

**"Aaah, 'at's be'er," said Ron, with his mouth full of mashed potato.**

**"You're lucky there's a feast at all tonight, you know," said Nearly Headless Nick. "There was trouble in the kitchens earlier."**

**"Why? Wha' 'appened?" said Cris, through a sizable chunk of steak.**

**"Peeves, of course," said Nearly Headless Nick, shaking his head, which wobbled dangerously. He pulled his ruff a little higher up on his neck. "The usual argument, you know. He wanted to attend the feast - well, it's quite out of the question, you know what he's like, utterly uncivilized, can't see a plate of food without throwing it. We held a ghost's council - the Fat Friar was all for giving him the chance – but most wisely, in my opinion, the Bloody Baron put his foot down."**

**The Bloody Baron was the Slytherin ghost, a gaunt and silent specter covered in silver bloodstains. He was the only person at Hogwarts who could really control Peeves. **

"It's because he's terrifying." Padfoot said.

"Does anyone know why he is covered in blood?" Gwen asked.

"Mum found out in her seventh year." James said.

"Did I tell you?" Cris asked.

"Yeah, it's actually really sad." Scarlett said.

"Tell us!" the group cried.

"Nope, you'll find out." Lily J said.

**"Yeah, we thought Peeves seemed hacked off about something," said Ron darkly.**

**"Oh the usual," said Nearly Headless Nick, shrugging. "Wreaked havoc and mayhem. Pots and pans everywhere. Place swimming in soup. Terrified the house-elves out of their wits—" **

"They love it here." Cris said.

"They do seem really happy here." Hermione said.

**Clang.**

**Hermione had knocked over her golden goblet. Pumpkin juice spread steadily over the tablecloth, staining several feet of white linen orange, but Hermione paid no attention.**

**"There are house-elves here?" she said, staring, horror-struck, at Nearly Headless Nick. "Here at Hogwarts?"**

**"Certainly," said Nearly Headless Nick, looking surprised at her reaction. "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred."**

"That's a lot." Gwen said.

"Well how else do you keep up with a castle?" Bill asked.

"That's true, just as long as the elves aren't mistreated then that's okay." Gwen said.

**"I've never seen one!" said Hermione.**

"You're not supposed to." Charlie said.

"You've seen them?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They aren't hard to find when you know where they are." Ron said.

"You three found them too?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"Hermione found them and dragged us down to them." Cris said.

**"Well, they hardly ever leave the kitchen by day, do they?" said Nearly Headless Nick. "They come out at night to do a bit of cleaning… see to the fires and so on… I mean, you're not supposed to see them, are you? That's the mark of a good house-elf, isn't it, that you don't know it's there?"**

**Hermione stared at him.**

**"But they get paid?" she said. "They get holidays, don't they? And - and sick leave, and pensions, and everything?"**

"And the start of Mia's tangent." Cris said. Hermione threw a pillow at her which she dodged and it hit Fred.

**Nearly Headless Nick chortled so much that his ruff slipped and his head flopped off, dangling on the inch or so of ghostly skin and muscle that still attached it to his neck.**

**"Sick leave and pensions?" he said, pushing his head back onto his shoulders and securing it once more with his ruff. "House-elves don't want sick leave and pensions!"**

**Hermione looked down at her hardly touched plate of food, then put her knife and fork down upon it and pushed it away from her.**

**"Oh c'mon, 'Er-my-knee," said Ron, accidentally spraying Cris with bits of Yorkshire pudding.**

"That was really disgusting, you know that right." Cris said.

"Sorry, Bolt." Ron said.

**"Oops — sorry, 'Ris —" He swallowed. "You won't get them sick leave by starving yourself!"**

**"Slave labor," said Hermione, breathing hard through her nose. "That's what made this dinner. Slave labor."**

**And she refused to eat another bite.**

"That will make them think that you didn't like it and upset them." Sirius said.

"I didn't know that at the time." Hermione said.

**The rain was still drumming heavily against the high, dark glass. Another clap of thunder shook the windows, and the stormy ceiling flashed, illuminating the golden plates as the remains of the first course vanished and were replaced, instantly, with puddings.**

**"Treacle tart, Hermione!" said Ron, deliberately wafting its smell toward her. "Spotted dick, look! Chocolate gateau!"**

"Uh, I'm hungry." Keiran said.

"You get that from your father." Robin said with a smile.

**But Hermione gave him a look so reminiscent of Professor McGonagall that he gave up.**

"It is really similar." Cris said.

"It is?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron, Cris, the twins, Ginny and Neville said.

**When the puddings too had been demolished, and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.**

**"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered," ("Hmph!" said Hermione) "I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.**

**"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." **

"Did anyone?" Bill asked.

"We did," The twins and the marauders said.

"Why am I not surprised." Cris asked.

"Because you know us." Fred said.

**The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.**

**"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."**

"No!" cried Prongs and Padfoot.

"Why?" Moony asked.

"The tournament." Lily suggested.

"That could be it." Moony said.

**"What?" Cris gasped. She looked around at Fred and George, her fellow members of the Quidditch team. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak. Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"**

**But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.**

**A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table.**

"He must be the new DADA teacher." Gwen said.

"Yep," Cris said.

**A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Hermione gasped.**

**The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any Cris had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.**

The marauders turned to Moody, it sounded like him.

"He sounds frightening," Gwen said.

**One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye - and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.**

"That's really creepy." Al said.

"No kidding," Gwen said.

**The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words Cris couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.**

**The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.**

**"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."**

"Lucky," Padfoot said.

"At least you get two competent teachers in a row." Lily said.

**It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him. **

"I'm not that scary am I?" Moody asked.

"You are, at first glance." Gwen said.

"Good," Moody said.

**"Moody?" Cris muttered to Ron. "Mad-Eye Moody? The one your dad went to help this morning?"**

**"Must be," said Ron in a low, awed voice.**

**"What happened to him?" Hermione whispered. "What happened to his face?"**

**"Dunno," Ron whispered back, watching Moody with fascination.**

"He was the first battle scarred Auror I've seen." Ron said.

"You have a few scars as well Uncle Ron." James said.

"What?!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"Well he is an Auror with mum, the both of them a few scars here and there." Al said.

**Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it. **

**As he lifted his arm to drink, his cloak was pulled a few inches from the ground, and Cris saw, below the table, several inches of carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot.**

**Dumbledore cleared his throat.**

**"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."**

"I don't believe it." Padfoot said grumbling.

"Believe Pads, they brought it back." Prongs said.

**"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.**

**The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.**

**"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar."**

"Would you like to hear the rest of it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Maybe some other time Albus," McGonagall said. He nodded and motioned for Teddy to continue reading.

**Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.**

The group chuckled; McGonagall did almost the same thing moments ago.

**"Er - but maybe this is not the time… no…" said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.**

**"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."**

**"Death toll?" Hermione whispered, looking alarmed. But her anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another, and Cris herself was far more interested in hearing about the tournament than in worrying about deaths that had happened hundreds of years ago. **

"Your father is coming out of you again." Lily said shaking her head with a smile on her face.

**"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.**

"Yeah right," Cris mumbled under her breath.

**"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."**

**"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches.**

"Did you really want to?" Cris asked.

"It sounded like fun, but after we saw the tasks…." George broke off fearing to upset Cris; these events were still pretty fresh in most of the groups mind.

**He was not the only person who seemed to be visualizing himself as the Hogwarts champion. At every House table, Cris could see people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore, or else whispering fervently to their neighbors. But then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.**

**"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration.**

"Good you're too young," Lily said. Cris looked down; her mum won't be saying that for long.

**This" — Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.**

"Fred and George are going to try, aren't they?" Gwen asked.

"Of course they will." Mrs. Weasley said with an exasperated sigh.

"**The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"**

**Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.**

"**They can't do that!" said George Weasley, who had not joined the crowd moving toward the door, but was standing up and glaring at Dumbledore. "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"**

"**They're not stopping me entering," said Fred stubbornly, also scowling at the top table. "The champions'll get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!" **

"How do you expect to enter?" Padfoot asked.

"We have our ways." George said.

"This I can't wait for." Prongs said.

**"Yeah," said Ron, a faraway look on his face. "Yeah, a thousand Galleons…"**

**"Come on," said Hermione, "we'll be the only ones left here if you don't move."**

**Cris, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George set off for the entrance hall, Fred and George debating the ways in which Dumbledore might stop those who were under seventeen from entering the tournament.**

**"Who's this impartial judge who's going to decide who the champions are?" said Cris.**

**"Dunno," said Fred, "but it's them we'll have to fool. I reckon a couple of drops of Aging Potion might do it, George…" **

"That wouldn't work." Moony said.

"It was worth a shot." George said with a shrug.

**"Dumbledore knows you're not of age, though," said Ron.**

**"Yeah, but he's not the one who decides who the champion is, is he?" said Fred shrewdly. "Sounds to me like once this judge knows who wants to enter, he'll choose the best from each school and never mind how old they are. Dumbledore's trying to stop us giving our names."**

**"People have died, though!" said Hermione in a worried voice as they walked through a door concealed behind a tapestry and started up another, narrower staircase.**

**"Yeah," said Fred airily, "but that was years ago, wasn't it? Anyway, where's the fun without a bit of risk? Hey, Ron, what if we find out how to get 'round Dumbledore? Fancy entering?"**

"I would," Padfoot said.

**"What d'you reckon?" Ron asked Cris. "Be cool to enter, wouldn't it? But I s'pose they might want someone older… Dunno if we've learned enough…"**

**"I definitely haven't," came Neville's gloomy voice from behind Fred and George. "I expect my gran'd want me to try, though. She's always going on about how I should be upholding the family honor. I'll just have to — oops…"**

Neville blushed and Ginny kissed his cheek much to the displeasure to her brothers.

**Neville's foot had sunk right through a step halfway up the staircase.**

"I always forget about that step." Neville said.

"Don't worry about it," Cris said thinking about the time the step caught her.

**There were many of these trick stairs at Hogwarts; it was second nature to most of the older students to jump this particular step, but Neville's memory was notoriously poor. Cris and Ron seized him under the armpits and pulled him out, while a suit of armor at the top of the stairs creaked and clanked, laughing wheezily.**

**"Shut it, you," said Ron, banging down its visor as they passed. They made their way up to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, which was concealed behind a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.**

**"Password?" she said as they approached.**

**"Balderdash," said George, "a prefect downstairs told me."**

**The portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall through which they all climbed. A crackling fire warmed the circular common room, which was full of squashy armchairs and tables. Hermione cast the merrily dancing flames a dark look, and Cris distinctly heard her mutter "Slave labor" before bidding them good night and disappearing through the doorway to the girls' dormitory.**

"You know right then I was really grateful that I didn't sleep there." Cris said.

"Why?" Hermione asked. Cris didn't answer but Hermione knew it was because of the whole house-elf issue.

**Cris, Ron, and Neville climbed up the last, spiral staircase until they reached their own dormitory, which was situated at the top of the tower. Five four-poster beds with deep crimson hangings stood against the walls, each with its owner's trunk at the foot. Dean and Seamus were already getting into bed; Seamus had pinned his Ireland rosette to his headboard, and Dean had tacked up a poster of Viktor Krum over his bedside table. His old poster of the West Ham football team was pinned right next to it.**

**"Mental," Ron sighed, shaking his head at the completely stationary soccer players.**

"It's not to Muggles though." Hermione said.

"I know," Ron said blushing ever brightly.

**Cris, Ron, and Neville got into their pajamas and into bed, Cris in her bed with the curtains closed. Someone - a house-elf, no doubt - had placed warming pans between the sheets. It was extremely comfortable, lying there in bed and listening to the storm raging outside.**

**"I might go in for it, you know," Ron said sleepily through the darkness, "if Fred and George find out how to… the tournament… you never know, do you?"**

**"S'pose not…"**

**Cris rolled over in bed, a series of dazzling new pictures forming in her mind's eye… She had hoodwinked the impartial judge into believing she was seventeen… she had become Hogwarts champion… she was standing on the grounds, her arms raised in triumph in front of the whole school, all of whom were applauding and screaming… she had just won the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric's face stood out particularly clearly in the blurred crowd, his face glowing with admiration… Cris grinned into her pillow, exceptionally glad that Ron couldn't see what she could.**

"You have really weird thoughts, Bolt." Ron said. Cris blushed and hid her face in George's chest.

"That's the chapter." Teddy said handing the book to Keiran.


	81. Chapter 13: Mad-Eye Moody

"**Chapter 13: Mad-Eye Moody," **Keiran read.

"This should be an interesting chapter." Sirius said.

"No kidding," Prongs said.

**The storm had blown itself out by the following morning, though the ceiling in the Great Hall was still gloomy; heavy clouds of pewter gray swirled overhead as Cris, Ron, and Hermione examined their new course schedules at breakfast. A few seats along, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan were discussing magical methods of aging themselves and bluffing their way into the Triwizard Tournament.**

"What am I going to do with you two?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well we've survived into the future." Fred said.

"That should count for something." George said. Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded her head.

**"Today's not bad… outside all morning," said Ron, who was running his finger down the Monday column of his schedule. "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures… damn it, we're still with the Slytherins…"**

"As long as you don't have a repeat from the first lesson the year before then you would be fine." Charlie said. The trio, Neville and Draco looked at each and shuddered thinking about what they had to do that year.

**"Double Divination this afternoon," Cris groaned, looking down. Divination was her least favorite subject, apart from Potions. Professor Trelawney kept predicting Cris' death, which she found extremely annoying. She should have talked to McGonagall about switching classes.**

**"****You should have given it up like me, shouldn't you?" said Hermione briskly, buttering herself some toast. "Then you'd be doing something sensible like Arithmancy." **

"I really should have." Cris said.

"It's okay, you have the rest of this year and then you can drop it." Sirius said.

"I know." Cris said.

**"****You're eating again, I notice," said Ron, watching Hermione adding liberal amounts of jam to her toast too.**

**"****I've decided there are better ways of making a stand about elf rights," said Hermione haughtily.**

"Like what?" Gwen asked. Hermione looked embarrassed but didn't answer because Cris and Ron were laughing behind their hands trying to stifle their laughter.

**"****Yeah… and you were hungry," said Ron, grinning.**

"That was true," Hermione said still red.

**There was a sudden rustling noise above them, and a hundred owls came soaring through the open windows carrying the morning mail. Instinctively, Cris looked up, but there was no sign of white among the mass of brown and gray. The owls circled the tables, looking for the people to whom their letters and packages were addressed. A large tawny owl soared down to Neville Longbottom and deposited a parcel into his lap - Neville almost always forgot to pack something. On the other side of the Hall Draco Malfoy's eagle owl had landed on his shoulder, carrying what looked like his usual supply of sweets and cakes from home. Trying to ignore the sinking feeling of disappointment in her stomach, Cris returned to her porridge. Was it possible that something had happened to Hedwig, and that Sirius hadn't even got his letter? **

"No, I got it." Sirius said.

"Then what was taking so long?" Prongs asked.

"Traveling," Sirius said simply but didn't say anything else.

**Her preoccupation lasted all the way across the sodden vegetable patch until they arrived in greenhouse three, but here she was distracted by Professor Sprout showing the class the ugliest plants Cris had ever seen. Indeed, they looked less like plants than thick, black, giant slugs, protruding vertically out of the soil. Each was squirming slightly and had a number of large, shiny swellings upon it, which appeared to be full of liquid. **

"They are," the magical kids said.

"I hope it's not dangerous." Gwen mumbled.

**"****Bubotubers," Professor Sprout told them briskly. "They need squeezing. You will collect the pus -"**

**"****The what?" said Seamus Finnigan, sounding revolted.**

"Eww," Gwen said.

"It's not that bad, just as long as you don't get any on your skin, then you will be fine." Neville said.

**"****Pus, Finnigan, pus," said Professor Sprout, "and it's extremely valuable, so don't waste it. You will collect the pus, I say, in these bottles. Wear your dragon-hide gloves; it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted, bubotuber pus." **

"What can it do?" Gwen asked.

"You'll find out." Hermione said going red.

**Squeezing the bubotubers was disgusting, but oddly satisfying. As each swelling was popped, a large amount of thick yellowish-green liquid burst forth, which smelled strongly of petrol. They caught it in the bottles as Professor Sprout had indicated, and by the end of the lesson had collected several pints. "This'll keep Madam Pomfrey happy," said Professor Sprout, stoppering the last bottle with a cork. "An excellent remedy for the more stubborn forms of acne, bubotuber pus. Should stop students resorting to desperate measures to rid themselves of pimples."**

**"****Like poor Eloise Midgen," said Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff, in a hushed voice. "She tried to curse hers off." **

"Does that work? The pus I mean." Gwen asked.

"Yes, some students do use it like that." McGonagall said.

"And yet some curse them off?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," Remus said.

"That doesn't sound like fun." Gwen said.

**"****Silly girl," said Professor Sprout, shaking her head. "But Madam Pomfrey fixed her nose back on in the end."**

**A booming bell echoed from the castle across the wet grounds, signaling the end of the lesson, and the class separated; the Hufflepuffs climbing the stone steps for Transfiguration, and the Gryffindors heading in the other direction, down the sloping lawn toward Hagrid's small wooden cabin, which stood on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.**

"What does Hagrid plan for this year?" Padfoot asked.

"Something you never want to meet." Cris said.

**Hagrid was standing outside his hut, one hand on the collar of his enormous black boarhound, Fang. There were several open wooden crates on the ground at his feet, and Fang was whimpering and straining at his collar, apparently keen to investigate the contents more closely. **

**As they drew nearer, an odd rattling noise reached their ears, punctuated by what sounded like minor explosions.**

"What the hell did he bring in this year?" Lily asked.

**"****Mornin'!" Hagrid said, grinning at Cris, Ron, and Hermione. "Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this - Blast-Ended Skrewts!"**

"What the hell is that?" Charlie asked.

"You mean you don't know what they are?" Bill asked.

"If I knew would I be asking?" Charlie asked.

"Good point." Bill said.

"They are something you don't want to go near." Hermione said.

**"****Come again?" said Ron.**

**Hagrid pointed down into the crates.**

**"****Eurgh!" squealed Lavender Brown, jumping backward. "Eurgh" just about summed up the Blast-Ended Skrewts in Cris' opinion. They looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads. There were about a hundred of them in each crate, each about six inches long, crawling over one another, bumping blindly into the sides of the boxes. They were giving off a very powerful smell of rotting fish. Every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of a skrewt, and with a small phut, it would be propelled forward several inches. **

"They sound disgusting," Gwen said.

"And very dangerous." Mrs. Weasley said worriedly.

**"****On'y jus' hatched," said Hagrid proudly, "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"**

**"And why would we **_**want**_** to raise them?" said a cold voice.**

"Draco," the group said. Draco blushed brightly and looked down only for Luna to grab his hand again.

**The Slytherins had arrived. The speaker was Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle were chuckling appreciatively at his words.**

**Hagrid looked stumped at the question.**

**"****I mean, what do they do?" asked Malfoy. "What is the point of them?" **

**Hagrid opened his mouth, apparently thinking hard; there was a few seconds' pause, then he said roughly, **

"I bet he bred them himself." Bill said.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Charlie said.

**"****Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things - I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer - I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake - just try 'em out with a bit of each."**

**"****First pus and now this," muttered Seamus. **

"The life of a teenage witch and wizard." George said sadly.

"You get used to it." Cris said.

"That's true," Fred said.

**Nothing but deep affection for Hagrid could have made Cris, Ron, and Hermione pick up squelchy handfuls of frog liver and lower them into the crates to tempt the Blast-Ended Skrewts. Cris couldn't suppress the suspicion that the whole thing was entirely pointless, because the skrewts didn't seem to have mouths.**

**"****Ouch!" yelled Dean Thomas after about ten minutes. "It got me."**

**Hagrid hurried over to him, looking anxious.**

**"****It's end exploded!" said Dean angrily, showing Hagrid a burn on his hand.**

**"****Ah, yeah, that can happen when they blast off," said Hagrid, nodding.**

"Typical Hagrid," Padfoot said with a fond smile.

"Just don't get on his bad side then you'll be fine." Prongs said.

**"****Eurgh!" said Lavender Brown again. "Eurgh, Hagrid, what's that pointy thing on it?"**

**"****Ah, some of 'em have got stings," said Hagrid enthusiastically (Lavender quickly withdrew her hand from the box). "I reckon they're the males… The females've got sorta sucker things on their bellies… I think they might be ter suck blood**

"That's pleasant," Gwen said.

"That's Hagrid for you." Charlie said.

**"****Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," said Malfoy sarcastically. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"**

"Hagrid," the group said.

**"****Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," Hermione snapped. "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?"**

"Unless you're Hagrid." Sirius said.

"And Norberta is doing really good." Charlie said.

"Really?" Cris asked.

"Yep," Charlie said.

**Cris and Ron grinned at Hagrid, who gave them a furtive smile from behind his bushy beard. Hagrid would have liked nothing better than a pet dragon, as Cris, Ron, and Hermione knew only too well - he had owned one for a brief period during their first year, a vicious Norwegian Ridgeback by the name of Norbert.**

"Norberta," Charlie corrected.

"We get it, Uncle Charlie." Teddy said.

**Hagrid simply loved monstrous creatures, the more lethal, the better.**

**"****Well, at least the skrewts are small," said Ron as they made their way back up to the castle for lunch an hour later.**

**"****They are now," said Hermione in an exasperated voice, "but once Hagrid's found out what they eat, I expect they'll be six feet long."**

"That's true," Cris said remembering what they were like at the end of the year.

**"****Well, that won't matter if they turn out to cure seasickness or something, will it?" said Ron, grinning slyly at her.**

**"****You know perfectly well I only said that to shut Malfoy up," said Hermione. "As a matter of fact I think he's right. The best thing to do would be to stamp on the lot of them before they start attacking us all."**

"You agreed with me?" Draco asked.

"I just thought that you had point." Hermione said.

**They sat down at the Gryffindor table and helped themselves to lamb chops and potatoes. Hermione began to eat so fast that Cris and Ron stared at her.**

**"****Er - is this the new stand on elf rights?" said Ron. "You're going to make yourself puke instead?"**

"They won't like that either." Padfoot said.

"That wasn't what I was trying to do." Hermione said.

**"****No," said Hermione, with as much dignity as she could muster with her mouth bulging with sprouts. "I just want to get to the library."**

"You don't have any homework yet though." Robin said.

"It's for the House-Elves." Hermione said.

**"****What?" said Ron in disbelief. "Hermione - it's the first day back! We haven't even got homework yet!"**

**Hermione shrugged and continued to shovel down her food as though she had not eaten for days. Then she leapt to her feet, said, "See you at dinner!" and departed at high speed.**

**When the bell rang to signal the start of afternoon lessons, Cris and Ron set off for North Tower where, at the top of a tightly spiraling staircase, a silver stepladder led to a circular trapdoor in the ceiling, and the room where Professor Trelawney lived. **

"Great, more insane predictions of my daughter's death." Prongs said.

"Something like that." Cris said.

**The familiar sweet perfume spreading from the fire met their nostrils as they emerged at the top of the stepladder. As ever, the curtains were all closed; the circular room was bathed in a dim reddish light cast by the many lamps, which were all draped with scarves and shawls. Cris and Ron walked through the mass of occupied chintz chairs and poufs that cluttered the room, and sat down at the same small circular table.**

**"****Good day," said the misty voice of Professor Trelawney right behind Cris, making her jump.**

"That's the only thing she succeeds at." Bill said.

"She does do a very good job of it." Sirius said.

**A very thin woman with enormous glasses that made her eyes appear far too large for her face, Professor Trelawney was peering down at Cris with the tragic expression she always wore whenever she saw her. **

**The usual large amount of beads, chains, and bangles glittered upon her person in the firelight.**

**"****You are preoccupied, my dear," she said mournfully to Cris. "My inner eye sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within. And I regret to say that your worries are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead for you, alas… most difficult… I fear the thing you dread will indeed come to pass… and perhaps sooner than you think…" **

"It didn't happen though." Cris said.

"Good," Prongs said.

**Her voice dropped almost to a whisper. Ron rolled his eyes at Cris, who looked stonily back. Professor Trelawney swept past them and seated herself in a large winged armchair before the fire, facing the class. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, who deeply admired Professor Trelawney, were sitting on poufs very close to her.**

"I've always wondered why they like her." Cris said.

"Don't try and understand it." Ginny said.

"I know, it's just crazy though." Cris said.

**"****My dears, it is time for us to consider the stars," she said. "The movements of the planets and the mysterious portents they reveal only to those who understand the steps of the celestial dance. Human destiny may be deciphered by the planetary rays, which intermingle…"**

**But Cris' thoughts had drifted. The perfumed fire always made her feel sleepy and dull-witted, and Professor Trelawney's rambling talks on fortune-telling never held her exactly spellbound - though she couldn't help thinking about what she had just said to her. 'I fear the thing you dread will indeed come to pass… '**

**But Hermione was right, Cris thought irritably, Professor Trelawney really was an old fraud. She wasn't dreading anything at the moment at all… well, unless you counted her fears that Sirius had been caught… but what did Professor Trelawney know? She had long since come to the conclusion that her brand of fortunetelling was really no more than lucky guesswork and a spooky manner.**

**Except, of course, for that time at the end of last term, when she had made the prediction about Voldemort rising again… and Dumbledore himself had said that he thought that trance had been genuine, when Cris had described it to him.**

"Don't worry Bambi, he doesn't get caught." Fred said seriously.

"I know that goofball." Cris said rolling her eyes.

**"****Cris!" Ron muttered.**

**"****What?"**

**Cris looked around; the whole class was staring at her. She sat up straight; she had been almost dozing off, lost in the heat and her thoughts.**

**"****I was saying, my dear, that you were clearly born under the baleful influence of Saturn," said Professor Trelawney, a faint note of resentment in her voice at the fact that she had obviously not been hanging on her words.**

**"****Born under - what, sorry?" said Cris.**

**"****Saturn, dear, the planet Saturn!" said Professor Trelawney, sounding definitely irritated that he wasn't riveted by this news. "I was saying that Saturn was surely in a position of power in the heavens at the moment of your birth… Your dark hair… your mean stature… tragic losses so young in life… I think I am right in saying, my dear, that you were born in midwinter?" **

"Is she stupid or something?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know." Cris said.

**"****No," said Cris, "I was born in July."**

**Ron hastily turned his laugh into a hacking cough.**

**Half an hour later, each of them had been given a complicated circular chart, and was attempting to fill in the position of the planets at their moment of birth. It was dull work, requiring much consultation of timetables and calculation of angles.**

**"****I've got two Neptune's here," said Cris after a while, frowning down at her piece of parchment, "that can't be right, can it?"**

**"****Aaaaah," said Ron, imitating Professor Trelawney's mystical whisper, "when two Neptune's appear in the sky, it is a sure sign that a midget in glasses is being born, Cris…"**

"Ron!" Hermione said slapping his arm.

"Actually mum and Aunt Hermione are the same height; they are 5'10"." Lily J said.

"So you get to become the same height as Lily." Robin said with a smile.

**Seamus and Dean, who were working nearby, sniggered loudly, though not loudly enough to mask the excited squeals from Lavender Brown - "Oh Professor, look! I think I've got an unexpected planet! Oooh, which one's that, Professor?"**

**"****It is Uranus, my dear," said Professor Trelawney, peering down at the chart.**

**"****Can I have a look at Uranus too, Lavender?" said Ron.**

"I forgot you said that." Cris said with a laugh as Hermione glared at him and Ron blushed bright red.

"I did too." Ron said.

"Did you have a crush on her?" Bill asked.

"No, never in a million years." Ron said.

**Most unfortunately, Professor Trelawney heard him, and it was this, perhaps, that made her give them so much homework at the end of the class.**

**"****A detailed analysis of the way the planetary movements in the coming month will affect you, with reference to your personal chart," she snapped, sounding much more like Professor McGonagall than her usual airy-fairy self. "I want it ready to hand in next Monday, and no excuses!"**

**"****Miserable old bat," said Ron bitterly as they joined the crowds descending the staircases back to the Great Hall and dinner. "That'll take all weekend, that will…"**

**"****Lots of homework?" said Hermione brightly, catching up with them. "Professor Vector didn't give us any at all!"**

"Lucky," the marauders said.

**"****Well, bully for Professor Vector," said Ron moodily.**

**They reached the entrance hall, which was packed with people queuing for dinner. They had just joined the end of the line, when a loud voice rang out behind them.**

**"****Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"**

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione turned. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there, each looking thoroughly pleased about something.**

"Whatever it is it can't be good." Sirius said.

**"****What?" said Ron shortly.**

**"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear. "Listen to this!"**

"You really had to be an asshole about that, didn't you." Remus said.

**FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley,**

"That's not his name." Lily snapped.

"She never gets names or ages right." Cris said.

**of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."**

**Malfoy looked up.**

**"****Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he crowed.**

"Wow, you were being a real git, you know that." Gwen said.

"I know." Draco muttered.

**Everyone in the entrance hall was listening now. Malfoy straightened the paper with a flourish and read on:**

**Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene.**

**"****And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"**

Mrs. Weasley looked very red and glared angrily at the boy in the room.

"I would like to see you give birth to seven children." Mrs. Weasley said. Draco blushed but didn't say anything else.

**Ron was shaking with fury. Everyone was staring at him.**

**"****Get stuffed, Malfoy," said Cris. "C'mon, Ron…"**

**"****Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?" **

"You really need to learn to shut up, you might get decked again." Gwen said.

"What?" the purebloods asked.

"A Muggle saying meaning punching someone." Cris said.

**"****You know your mother, Malfoy?" said Cris - both she and Hermione had grabbed the back of Ron's robes to stop him from launching himself at Malfoy - **

"That would have been very bad." Charlie said.

**"****that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"**

Draco blushed brighter as the group laughed.

"Oh dear, my wit has shown itself again." Lily said with a smile on her face.

"I was really trying to control myself." Cris said.

**Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink.**

**"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."**

**"****Keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Cris, turning away.**

**BANG!**

"You didn't." Sirius growled.

"He never got the chance." Cris said with a grin.

**Several people screamed - Cris felt something white-hot graze the side of her face - she plunged her hand into her robes for her wand, but before she'd even touched it, she heard a second loud BANG, and a roar that echoed through the entrance hall.**

**"****OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"**

"Moody," Padfoot said.

"This should be good." Prongs said.

"It was," the trio, Neville, Ginny and the twins said.

**Cris spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing. **

The group laughed really loudly even Draco did.

**There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Cris — at least, his normal eye was looking at Cris; the other one was pointing into the back of his head.**

**"Did he get you?" Moody growled. His voice was low and gravelly.**

**"No," said Cris, "missed."**

**"****LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.**

"Leave what?" Gwen asked.

**"****Leave - what?" Cris said, bewildered.**

**"****Not you - him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was magical and could see out of the back of his head.**

"It can?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, it can." Cris said.

**Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons.**

**"****I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again - it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more.**

**"****I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. **

"But didn't you just do that?" Gwen asked. Moody didn't say anything so Cris looked over at her friend.

"Don't worry about it." Cris said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Alright then," Gwen said quirking an eyebrow.

**"****Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do…"**

**The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly. "Never - do - that - again -" said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.**

**"****Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice. **

"Minnie!" the marauders and the twins cried.

**Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books.**

**"****Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.**

"How do you do that?" Robin asked.

"Don't question it Kit." Sirius said.

"I know, but still." Robin said.

**"****What - what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.**

**"****Teaching," said Moody.**

**"****Teach - Moody, is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms.**

**"****Yep," said Moody.**

"Again with the calmness." Gwen said.

"He's always like that in some situations." Remus said.

**"****No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet, wincing.**

"I was just bruised and that's when I started to rethink my actions to you guys." Draco said.

"Wow, some good did come from the imposter." Cris whispered.

"No kidding," the twins whispered back.

**"****Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall wieldy. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"**

"He probably ignored it." Sirius said with a snort.

**"****He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "but I thought a good sharp shock -"**

**"****We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"**

"Which doesn't work to well when it's Snape." Robin whispered.

"I agree," Sirius and Remus whispered back.

**"****I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike.**

**Malfoy, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at Moody and muttered something in which the words "my father" were distinguishable. **

"Wouldn't be able to do anything." Draco finished under his breath.

"Damn right," Charlie said.

**"****Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull clunk of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. "Well, I know your father of old, boy… You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son… you tell him that from me… Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"**

**"****Yes," said Malfoy resentfully.**

**"****Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape… Come on, you…" **

"That wasn't a great sight to see." Draco said.

"I don't think I would have wanted to see it as well." Cris said.

**And he seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons.**

**Professor McGonagall stared anxiously after them for a few moments, then waved her wand at her fallen books, causing them to soar up into the air and back into her arms.**

**"****Don't talk to me," Ron said quietly to Cris and Hermione as they sat down at the Gryffindor table a few minutes later, surrounded by excited talk on all sides about what had just happened.**

**"****Why not?" said Hermione in surprise.**

**"****Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," said Ron, his eyes closed and an uplifted expression on his face. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret."**

Draco blushed profusely and the group chuckled once again.

**Cris and Hermione both laughed, and Hermione began doling beef casserole onto each of their plates.**

**"****He could have really hurt Malfoy, though," she said. "It was good, really, that Professor McGonagall stopped it -"**

**"****Hermione!" said Ron furiously, his eyes snapping open again, "you're ruining the best moment of my life!" **

"It's not that anymore." Ron whispered to Hermione who blushed at that.

**Hermione made an impatient noise and began to eat at top speed again.**

**"****Don't tell me you're going back to the library this evening?" said Cris, watching her.**

**"****Got to," said Hermione thickly. "Loads to do."**

"But it's only the first day back." Padfoot said shocked.

"Maybe she just wants a head start." Moony said with a shrug.

**"****But you told us Professor Vector -"**

**"****It's not schoolwork," she said. Within five minutes, she had cleared her plate and departed. No sooner had she gone than her seat was taken by Fred Weasley.**

**"****Moody!" he said. "How cool is he?"**

"So you've already had his class?" Prongs asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Fred said nodding his head.

**"****Beyond cool," said George, sitting down opposite Fred. "Supercool," said the twins' best friend, Lee Jordan, sliding into the seat beside George. "We had him this afternoon," he told Cris and Ron.**

**"****What was it like?" said Cris eagerly.**

**Fred, George, and Lee exchanged looks full of meaning.**

**"****Never had a lesson like it," said Fred.**

**"****He knows, man," said Lee.**

**"****Knows what?" said Ron, leaning forward.**

"What it's like of course." Lily said.

"I know," Ron said.

**"****Knows what it's like to be out there doing it," said George impressively.**

**"****Doing what?" said Cris.**

**"****Fighting the Dark Arts," said Fred.**

**"****He's seen it all," said George.**

**"****Mazing," said Lee.**

**Ron dived into his bag for his schedule.**

**"****We haven't got him till Thursday!" he said in a disappointed voice.**

"Now that sucks," Prongs said.

"It was worth the wait though." Ron said.

"It was a good lesson." Hermione said.

"That's the chapter." Keiran said handing the book to his dad.


	82. Chapter 14: The Unforgivable Curses

Mrs. Weasley had dinner made and they had just finished eating so Sirius picked up the book and started the next chapter.

"**Chapter 14: The Unforgivable Curses," **Sirius read.

"Moody shows you the curses?" Lily asked pale. Cris nodded and Sirius started the chapter.

**The next two days passed without great incident, unless you counted Neville melting his sixth cauldron in Potions. Professor Snape, who seemed to have attained new levels of vindictiveness over the summer, **

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me at all." Bill said.

**gave Neville detention, and Neville returned from it in a state of nervous collapse, having been made to disembowel a barrel full of horned toads.**

"That's gross." Gwen said.

**"****You know why Snape's in such a foul mood, don't you?" said Ron to Cris as they watched Hermione teaching Neville a Scouring Charm to remove the frog guts from under his fingernails.**

**"****Yeah," said Cris. "Moody."**

"So simple yet so true." Sirius said.

**It was common knowledge that Snape really wanted the Dark Arts job, and he had now failed to get it for the fourth year running. **

"Actually it's been a lot longer than that." Bill said.

"He's been after it since we were in school." Charlie said.

"Have you thought about giving up?" Gwen asked. Snape didn't answer so Sirius kept reading.

**Snape had disliked all of their previous Dark Arts teachers, and shown it - but he seemed strangely wary of displaying overt animosity to Mad-Eye Moody. Indeed, whenever Cris saw the two of them together - at mealtimes, or when they passed in the corridors - she had the distinct impression that Snape was avoiding Moody's eye, whether magical or normal.**

**"****I reckon Snape's a bit scared of him, you know," Cris said thoughtfully.**

**"Imagine if Moody turned Snape into a horned toad," said Ron, his eyes misting over, "and bounced him all around his dungeon…"**

"I would love to see that." Padfoot said with a wistful smile.

"Maybe we can do that when we get back." Prongs whispered to his best friends. Padfoot nodded but Moony looked thoughtful.

"What you three are planning, don't do it." Lily whispered to them. They nodded but Padfoot and Prongs still wanted to do it.

**The Gryffindor fourth years were looking forward to Moody's first lesson so much that they arrived early on Thursday lunchtime and queued up outside his classroom before the bell had even rung. The only person missing was Hermione, who turned up just in time for the lesson.**

"Wow, one would think that you would be the first one to be there." Charlie said. Hermione glared at him but didn't say anything else.

**"****Been in the -"**

**"****Library." Cris finished her sentence for her. "C'mon, quick, or we won't get decent seats." **

"You tend to do that a lot." Hermione said with a smile.

"I know," Cris said with a smile.

"You know, that kind of makes it sound like a show." Sirius said.

"It kind of was." Ron said.

**They hurried into three chairs right in front of the teacher's desk, took out their copies of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, and waited, unusually quiet. Soon they heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. They could just see his clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes.**

**"****You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them."**

"Nice, another practical lesson." Padfoot said sitting on the edge of his seat.

"This should be good since it's Moody." Prongs said sitting on the edge of his seat as well.

**They returned the books to their bags, Ron looking excited.**

"Well of course I was, I heard a lot of good things from Dad about Moody." Ron said.

"Thanks Arthur," Moody said gruffly. Mr. Weasley nodded but didn't say anything else.

**Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.**

**"****Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"**

"Wow, you really didn't have many competent teachers then." Gwen said.

"No not really." Cris said.

**There was a general murmur of assent.**

**"But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark -"**

"**What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out.**

"The job's jinxed remember?" Bill said with amusement in his voice. Ron blushed but didn't say anything else.

**Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at Ron; Ron looked extremely apprehensive, but after a moment Moody smiled - the first time Cris had seen him do so. The effect was to make his heavily scarred face look more twisted and contorted than ever, but it was nevertheless good to know that he ever did anything as friendly as smile. **

**Ron looked deeply relieved.**

"Don't worry; I wouldn't curse you for that." Moody said with the same twisted smile.

**"****You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago… Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore… One year, and then back to my quiet retirement."**

"Quiet? You call this quiet Mad-Eye?" Sirius asked.

"No, not really," Moody said in amusement.

**He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.**

**"****So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you Countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. **

"But since the Dark Mark appeared it would be best to get them ready for them." Prongs said looking down into his lap. He was wondering what happened to his parents.

**You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."**

**Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head.**

"It sure can," Sirius said with a wince.

"It serves you right for what you and Potter were going to do." Moody said gruffly.

"What did they do?" Lily asked.

"They attempted to play a prank on me and the other trainees, I caught them and the prank blew in their faces." Moody said with a slight smile remembering the incident. Robin and Remus were also laughing about it and Sirius continued reading to stop them from laughing.

**"****So… do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"**

**Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ron's and Hermione's. **

**Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender.**

**"****Er," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one… Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"**

**"****Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. **

"What is that?" Gwen asked.

"You're going to ask about them all Gwen, so it would be better to just wait for the answer." Cris said. Gwen nodded her head and Sirius continued reading.

**Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."**

"But what does it do?" Gwen asked to herself.

**Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. **

Ron shuddered at the memory.

**Cris felt Ron recoil slightly next to her - Ron hated spiders. Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!"**

**The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.**

Gwen laughed but stopped at the look on the faces on the people of the group.

"So it controls people." Gwen said.

"That and much more." Cris said.

**Everyone was laughing - everyone except Moody.**

**"****Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"**

**The laughter died away almost instantly.**

**"****Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats…" **

"That's terrible." Gwen said.

"It's true though." Hermione said.

**Ron gave an involuntary shudder.**

**"****Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody, and Cris knew he was talking about the days in which Voldemort had been all-powerful. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will.**

"You couldn't tell?" Gwen asked horrified.

"No, that was the problem with it, you never knew whether the person being questioned was under the curse or not." Remus said.

"There's got to be some way that you can tell." Gwen said.

"If there is, we haven't found it yet." Robin said.

**"****The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped.**

"Mum uses it now." Al said.

"I'm not surprised." Sirius said with a laugh. Cris smiled and her godfather continued reading.

**Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar.**

**"****Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"**

**Hermione's hand flew into the air again and so, to Cris' slight surprise, did Neville's. **

Remus and Robin looked at the boy who was hiding in Ginny's neck, it still haunted him to this day.

**The only class in which Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology which was easily his best subject. Neville looked surprised at his own daring.**

**"****Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.**

**"****There's one - the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in a small but distinct voice.**

Both Cris and Neville shuddered, Cris because Voldemort used it on her and Neville because it was used on his parents. The twins and Ginny felt the shudders and held Cris and Neville closer to them as Sirius continued reading a little tensely.

**Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes.**

**"****Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again.**

**Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.**

**"****The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "Engorgio!"**

Ron shuddered once again.

**The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretense, Ron pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible. Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!"**

**At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Cris was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. **

"It would be," Cris muttered. The twins looked worried and brought her closer to them.

**Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently - "Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly.**

**Cris looked around at her. She was looking, not at the spider, but at Neville, and Cris, following her gaze, saw that Neville's hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, his eyes wide and horrified.**

"No," Lily whispered, she guessed why her best friend's son was parentless as well as her daughter.

"What, why?" Prongs asked back in a whisper.

"I think Alice and Frank were tortured into insanity." Lily whispered back wide eyed and tearful.

"You don't know that though." Moony whispered. Lily nodded accepting that for now but fearing that was the answer.

**Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.**

**"****Reducio," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.**

**"****Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse… That one was very popular once too.**

**"****Right… anyone know any others?"**

**Cris looked around. From the looks on everyone's faces, she guessed they were all wondering what was going to happen to the last spider. Hermione's hand shook slightly as, for the third time, she raised it into the air.**

**"****Yes?" said Moody, looking at her.**

**"****Avada Kedavra," Hermione whispered.**

"You're going to show them that?" Lily asked horrified.

"They need to know." Sirius said. Lily nodded but still didn't like that these kids witnessed such a horrible curse.

**Several people looked uneasily around at her, including Ron.**

**"****Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra… the Killing Curse."**

"Killing curse?" Gwen asked wide eyed. The group nodded but didn't say anything else and Sirius continued reading thickly.

**He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.**

**Moody raised his wand, and Cris felt a sudden thrill of foreboding.**

**"****Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared.**

**There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air - instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; Ron had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded toward him.**

Ron shuddered once again as Gwen's mouth dropped.

"That's all it takes?" Gwen asked in a forced whisper. Cris nodded and Gwen closed her eyes, it was so much worse than a gun, at least you had warning.

**Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.**

**"****Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no Countercurses. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and she's sitting right in front of me." **

"He means you doesn't he?" Gwen asked Cris. Cris nodded and Lily busted into tears and grabbed her daughter in a tight hug.

"How are you alive?" Prongs asked wide eyed and pale.

"Mum saved me, remember in the first book?" Cris asked.

"Vaguely," Prongs admitted.

**Cris felt her face redden as Moody's eyes (both of them) looked into her own. She could feel everyone else looking around at her too. Cris stared at the blank blackboard as though fascinated by it, but not really seeing it at all…**

**So that was how her parents had died… exactly like that spider. **

Cris shuddered, the twins held her tightly as Prongs held Lily.

**Had they been unblemished and unmarked too? Had they simply seen the flash of green light and heard the rush of speeding death, before life was wiped from their bodies?**

Lily had slight tears running down her face, as the rest of the marauders looked down sadly.

**Cris had been picturing her parents' deaths over and over again for three years now, ever since she'd found out they had been murdered, ever since she'd found out what had happened that night: Wormtail had betrayed her parents' whereabouts to Voldemort, who had come to find them at their cottage. How Voldemort had killed Cris' father first. How James Potter had tried to hold him off, while he shouted at his wife to take Cris and run… Voldemort had advanced on Lily Potter, told her to move aside so that he could kill Cris… how she had begged him to kill her instead, refused to stop shielding her daughter…**

Cris buried herself in George's shoulder as Fred and George were rubbing soothing circles on her back. The marauders were looking down and trying not to picture the way their best friends died.

**and so Voldemort had murdered her too, before turning his wand on Cris.**

**Cris knew these details because she had heard her parents' voices when she had fought the Dementors last year - for that was the terrible power of the Dementors: to force their victims to relive the worst memories of their lives, and drown, powerless, in their own despair. **

Cris had silent tears running down her face as the twins kept rubbing circles on her back.

**Moody was speaking again, from a great distance, it seemed to Cris. With a massive effort, she pulled herself back to the present and listened to what Moody was saying.**

**"****Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it - you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. **

"I wouldn't bet on that, Cris could probably kill you." Robin said.

"I don't doubt that." Moody said.

"You mean; I could successfully cast that curse?" Cris asked fearfully.

"You could but I wouldn't try it." Remus said. Cris nodded and tried to get that thought out of her head.

**But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it.**

"Good," Lily mumbled under her breath.

**"****Now, if there's no counter-curse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, and the whole class jumped again.**

**"****Now… those three curses - Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus - are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills… copy this down…"**

**They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang - but when Moody had dismissed them and they had left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth. Most people were discussing the curses in awed voices –**

"That's because they don't know." Charlie whispered.

"How could they, I bet their parents don't like to talk about it." Bill said.

"That's true," Charlie said.

**"****Did you see it twitch?"**

**"****- and when he killed it – just like that!"**

"Are they really that stupid?" Gwen asked.

"They were just in awe about it." Cris said.

**They were talking about the lesson, Cris thought, as though it had been some sort of spectacular show, but she hadn't found it very entertaining - and nor, it seemed, had Hermione.**

**"Hurry up," she said tensely to Cris and Ron.**

**"****Not the ruddy library again?" said Ron.**

**"****No," said Hermione curtly, pointing up a side passage. "Neville." Neville was standing alone, halfway up the passage, staring at the stone wall opposite him with the same horrified, wide-eyed look he had worn when Moody had demonstrated the Cruciatus Curse. **

Neville shuddered again and Ginny was rubbing his back to sooth him.

**"****Neville?" Hermione said gently.**

**Neville looked around.**

**"****Oh hello," he said, his voice much higher than usual. "Interesting lesson, wasn't it? I wonder what's for dinner, I'm - I'm starving, aren't you?"**

**"****Neville, are you all right?" said Hermione.**

**"****Oh yes, I'm fine," Neville gabbled in the same unnaturally high voice. "Very interesting dinner - I mean lesson - what's for eating?"**

**Ron gave Cris a startled look.**

**"****Neville, what -?"**

**But an odd clunking noise sounded behind them, and they turned to see Professor Moody limping toward them. All four of them fell silent, watching him apprehensively, but when he spoke, it was in a much lower and gentler growl than they had yet heard.**

"I knew I was right about it." Lily whispered fearfully.

"We don't know that yet," Moony whispered back.

**"****It's all right, sonny," he said to Neville. "Why don't you come up to my office? Come on… we can have a cup of tea…"**

**Neville looked even more frightened at the prospect of tea with Moody. **

"Don't worry, he isn't dangerous to you." Padfoot said.

**He neither moved nor spoke. Moody turned his magical eye upon Cris.**

**"****You all right, are you, Potter?"**

**"****Yes," said Cris, almost defiantly.**

**Moody's blue eye quivered slightly in its socket as it surveyed Cris. Then he said, "You've got to know. It seems harsh, maybe, but you've got to know. No point pretending… well… come on, Longbottom, I've got some books that might interest you." **

"He gave me books on Herbology." Neville said.

"Alice was always good in that subject." Lily said with a smile.

**Neville looked pleadingly at Cris, Ron, and Hermione, but they didn't say anything, so Neville had no choice but to allow himself to be steered away, one of Moody's gnarled hands on his shoulder.**

**"What was that about?" said Ron, watching Neville and Moody turn the corner.**

**"****I don't know," said Hermione, looking pensive.**

"**I don't think we want to know." said Cris watching until Neville was out of sight.**

**"****Some lesson, though, eh?" said Ron to Cris as they set off for the Great Hall. "Fred and George were right, weren't they? He really knows his stuff, Moody, doesn't he? When he did Avada Kedavra, the way that spider just died, just snuffed it right -" **

Hermione slapped Ron upside the head and he didn't protest this go around.

"You really need some tact Ron." Ginny said shaking her head.

**But Ron fell suddenly silent at the look on Cris' face and didn't speak again until they reached the Great Hall, when he said he supposed they had better make a start on Professor Trelawney's predictions tonight, since they would take hours.**

"Just make it up." Tonks said.

"We did," Cris and Ron said.

"And they were ridiculous." Hermione said.

"Trelawney fell for it so we were good." Cris said.

**Hermione did not join in with Cris and Ron's conversation during dinner, but ate furiously fast, and then left for the library again. Cris and Ron walked back to Gryffindor Tower, and Cris, who had been thinking of nothing else all through dinner, now raised the subject of the Unforgivable Curses herself.**

**"****Wouldn't Moody and Dumbledore be in trouble with the Ministry if they knew we'd seen the curses?" Cris asked as they approached the Fat Lady.**

"They most definitely would have been, but you do need to know what they look like." Fudge said.

"You agree with them?" Umbridge asked.

"They shouldn't be taught but there are Death Eaters out there who use them all the time, they need to be weary of them." Fudge said.

"For once, I agree with you Minister." Cris said.

**"****Yeah, probably," said Ron. "But Dumbledore's always done things his way, hasn't he, and Moody's been getting in trouble for years, I reckon. Attacks first and asks questions later - look at his dustbins. Balderdash."**

**The Fat Lady swung forward to reveal the entrance hole, and they climbed into the Gryffindor common room, which was crowded and noisy.**

**"****Shall we get our Divination stuff, then?" said Cris.**

**"****I s'pose," Ron groaned.**

"**It's better to get it done now rather than later." Cris pointed out. **

"She's right," Lily said with a smile.

"I know, it just took getting used to." Ron said.

**They went up to the dormitory to fetch their books and charts, to find Neville there alone, sitting on his bed, reading. He looked a good deal calmer than at the end of Moody's lesson, though still not entirely normal. His eyes were rather red.**

**"****You all right, Neville?" Cris asked him.**

**"****Oh yes," said Neville, "I'm fine, thanks. Just reading this book Professor Moody lent me…"**

**He held up the book: Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean.**

"Alice got that book one year for her birthday." Lily said. Neville smiled, he was happy to have something in common with his mom.

**"****Apparently, Professor Sprout told Professor Moody I'm really good at Herbology," Neville said.**

**There was a faint note of pride in his voice that Cris had rarely heard there before.**

"It's there; you just need to let it out." Cris said.

"I'll try." Neville said with a chuckle.

**"****He thought I'd like this."**

**Telling Neville what Professor Sprout had said, Cris thought, had been a very tactful way of cheering Neville up, for Neville very rarely heard that he was good at anything. It was the sort of thing Professor Lupin would have done.**

"Yes, I would have," Remus said with a smile.

**Cris and Ron took their copies of Unfogging the Future back down to the common room, found a table, and set to work on their predictions for the coming month. An hour later, they had made very little progress, though their table was littered with bits of parchment bearing sums and symbols, and Cris' brain was as fogged as though it had been filled with the fumes from Professor Trelawney's fire.**

**"****I haven't got a clue what this lot's supposed to mean," she said, staring down at a long list of calculations.**

**"You know," said Ron, whose hair was on end because of all the times he had run his fingers through it in frustration, "I think it's back to the old Divination standby."**

**"****What - make it up?" **

"That's a good way to go." Sirius said.

"And a lot of fun." Prongs said.

**"****Yeah," said Ron, sweeping the jumble of scrawled notes off the table, dipping his pen into some ink, and starting to write.**

**"****Next Monday," he said as he scribbled, "I am likely to develop a cough, owing to the unlucky conjunction of Mars and Jupiter." He looked up at Cris. "You know her - just put in loads of misery, she'll lap it up."**

"Yeah, she will." Bill said with a laugh.

**"Right," said Cris, crumpling up her first attempt and lobbing it over the heads of a group of chattering first years into the fire. "Okay… on Monday, I will be in danger of- er - burns."**

"True, you have Care of Magical Creatures on Monday." Remus said.

"With those damn Skrewts." Robin said.

**"****Yeah, you will be," said Ron darkly, "we're seeing the skrewts again on Monday. Okay, Tuesday, I'll… erm…"**

**"****Lose a treasured possession," said Cris, who was flicking through Unfogging the Future for ideas.**

**"****Good one," said Ron, copying it down. "Because of… erm… Mercury. Why don't you get stabbed in the back by someone you thought was a friend?"**

Ron and Cris winced, that one did come true.

**"****Yeah… cool…" said Cris, scribbling it down, "because… Venus is in the twelfth house."**

**"****And on Wednesday, I think I'll come off worst in a fight."**

**"****Aaah, I was going to have a fight. Okay, I'll lose a bet."**

**"****Yeah, you'll be betting I'll win my fight…" **

"That works," Prongs said.

**They continued to make up predictions (which grew steadily more tragic) for another hour, while the common room around them slowly emptied as people went up to bed. Crookshanks wandered over to them, leapt lightly into an empty chair, and stared inscrutably at Cris, rather as Hermione might look if she knew they weren't doing their homework properly.**

**Staring around the room, trying to think of a kind of misfortune she hadn't yet used, Cris saw Fred and George sitting together against the opposite wall, heads together, quills out, poring over a single piece of parchment. It was most unusual to see Fred and George hidden away in a corner and working silently; they usually liked to be in the thick of things and the noisy center of attention. There was something secretive about the way they were working on the piece of parchment, and Cris was reminded of how they had sat together writing something back at the Burrow. She had thought then that it was another order form for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, but it didn't look like that this time; if it had been, they would surely have let Lee Jordan in on the joke. She wondered whether it had anything to do with entering the Triwizard Tournament.**

**As Cris watched, George shook his head at Fred, scratched out something with his quill, and said, in a very quiet voice that nevertheless carried across the almost deserted room, "No - that sounds like we're accusing him. Got to be careful…"**

"What are you two doing now?" Bill asked.

"Nothing," Fred and George said.

"Now why is it that I don't believe you?" Charlie asked.

"Because you know them." Cris said with a smile.

**Then George looked over and saw Cris watching him. Cris grinned and quickly returned to her predictions - she didn't want George to think she was eavesdropping.**

"Now we do." George whispered in her ear making her blush.

**Shortly after that, the twins rolled up their parchment, said good night, and went off to bed. Fred and George had been gone ten minutes or so when the portrait hole opened and Hermione climbed into the common room carrying a sheaf of parchment in one hand and a box whose contents rattled as she walked in the other. Crookshanks arched his back, purring.**

**"****Hello," she said, "I've just finished!"**

**"****So have I!" said Ron triumphantly, throwing down his quill.**

**Hermione sat down, laid the things she was carrying in an empty armchair, and pulled Ron's predictions toward her.**

"Just trying to help." Hermione said.

"You are a good friend to have." Lily said with a smile.

**"****Not going to have a very good month, are you?" she said sardonically as Crookshanks curled up in her lap.**

**"****Ah well, at least I'm forewarned," Ron yawned.**

**"****You seem to be drowning twice," said Hermione.**

"Yeah, that's a problem." Charlie said.

"I fixed it." Ron said.

**"****Oh am I?" said Ron, peering down at his predictions. "I'd better change one of them to getting trampled by a rampaging hippogriff."**

"Nah, that might have happened the year before." Gwen said with a smile.

"Yep," Ron said with a chuckle.

**"****Don't you think it's a bit obvious you've made these up?" said Hermione.**

**"****How dare you!" said Ron, in mock outrage. "We've been working like house-elves here!" **

Hermione half-heartedly glared at her boyfriend who just shrugged innocently.

**Hermione raised her eyebrows.**

**"****It's just an expression," said Ron hastily.**

"An odd expression then." Gwen said.

"There are a lot that are odd, like break a leg when you are about to perform on stage." Cris said.

"That's odd." Sirius said.

"Exactly." Gwen said.

**Cris laid down her quill too, having just finished predicting her own death by decapitation.**

**"****What's in the box?" she asked, pointing at it.**

**"****Funny you should ask," said Hermione, with a nasty look at Ron. She took off the lid and showed them the contents. Inside were about fifty badges, all of different colors, but all bearing the same letters: S. P. E.W. **

"Spew?" Padfoot sputtered out.

"Sounds like someone is about to throw up." Prongs said. Hermione glared at the two and Sirius continued reading.

**"****Spew?" said Cris, picking up a badge and looking at it. "What's this about?"**

**"****Not spew," said Hermione impatiently. "It's S-P-E-W. Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."**

"You started your own society?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "it didn't work very well."

"Well you did do some good, Aunt Hermione." Victoire said.

"Oh yeah," Hermione said with a grin.

**"****Never heard of it," said Ron.**

**"Well, of course you haven't," said Hermione briskly, "I've only just started it."**

**"Yeah?" said Ron in mild surprise. "How many members have you got?"**

**"****Well - if you two join - three," said Hermione.**

"So you're just assuming?" Padfoot asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Hermione said.

"She really didn't give us much choice." Ron said.

"No kidding," Tonks said with a smile.

**"****And you think we want to walk around wearing badges saying 'spew,' do you?" said Ron.**

**"****S-P-E-W!" said Hermione hotly. "I was going to put Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status - but it wouldn't fit. So that's the heading of our manifesto."**

**She brandished the sheaf of parchment at them.**

**"****I've been researching it thoroughly in the library. Elf enslavement goes back centuries. I can't believe no one's done anything about it before now."**

"It's because they like working." Charlie said.

"And they feed off our magic." Sirius said.

"I know that know." Hermione said blushing brightly.

**"****Hermione - open your ears," said Ron loudly. "They. Like. It. They like being enslaved!"**

**"****Our short-term aims," said Hermione, speaking even more loudly than Ron, and acting as though she hadn't heard a word, **

"That happens a lot." Cris said.

"I know the feeling." Robin said looking over at Lily and Prongs.

**"****are to secure house-elves fair wages and working conditions. Our long-term aims include changing the law about non-wand use, and trying to get an elf into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, because they're shockingly underrepresented."**

**"****And how do we do all this?" Cris asked.**

**"****We start by recruiting members," said Hermione happily. "I thought two Sickles to join - that buys a badge - and the proceeds can fund our leaflet campaign. You're treasurer, Ron - I've got you a collecting tin upstairs - and Cris, you're secretary, so you might want to write down everything I'm saying now, as a record of our first meeting."**

"You know, you really should have mentioned that at the beginning." Cris said. Hermione blushed while Ron and Cris smiled at her.

**There was a pause in which Hermione beamed at the pair of them, and Cris sat, torn between exasperation at Hermione and amusement at the look on Ron's face. The silence was broken, not by Ron, who in any case looked as though he was temporarily dumbstruck, but by a soft tap, tap on the window. Cris looked across the now empty common room and saw, illuminated by the moonlight, a snowy owl perched on the windowsill.**

**"****Hedwig!" she shouted, and she launched herself out of her chair and across the room to pull open the window.**

"Finally, took you long enough." Bill said.

"What do you expect; it took a while to reach me so it would have taken awhile to get back." Sirius said with a shrug and continued reading.

**Hedwig flew inside, soared across the room, and landed on the table on top of Cris' predictions.**

**"****About time!" said Cris, hurrying after her.**

**"****She's got an answer!" said Ron excitedly, pointing at the grubby piece of parchment tied to Hedwig's leg.**

**Cris hastily untied it and sat down to read, whereupon Hedwig fluttered onto her knee, hooting softly.**

**"****What does it say?" Hermione asked breathlessly.**

**The letter was very short, and looked as though it had been scrawled in a great hurry. Cris read it aloud:**

_**Cris -**_

_**I'm flying north immediately. This news about your scar is the latest in a series of strange rumors that have reached me here. If it hurts again, go straight to Dumbledore - they're saying he's got Mad-Eye out of retirement, which means he's reading the signs, even if no one else is. I'll be in touch soon. My best to Ron and Hermione. Keep your eyes open, Cris.**_

_**Sirius **_

"You're lucky that Hedwig wasn't intercepted." Moony said.

"I know, I just wanted to let her know about it." Sirius said.

**Cris looked up at Ron and Hermione, who stared back at her.**

**"****He's flying north?" Hermione whispered. "He's coming back?"**

**"Dumbledore's reading what signs?" said Ron, looking perplexed. "Cris - what's up?"**

**For Cris had just hit herself in the forehead with her fist, jolting Hedwig out of her lap.**

**"****I shouldn't've told him!" Cris said furiously.**

**"****What are you on about?" said Ron in surprise.**

**"****It's made him think he's got to come back!" said Cris, now slamming her fist on the table so that Hedwig landed on the back of Ron's chair, hooting indignantly. "Coming back, because he thinks I'm in trouble! And there's nothing wrong with me! And I haven't got anything for you," Cris snapped at Hedwig, who was clicking her beak expectantly, "you'll have to go up to the Owlery if you want food." **

"You didn't have to take it out on Hedwig you know." Ginny said.

"I was upset." Cris said, "I thought that Sirius would have been caught if he came back."

"I understand but I can take care of myself pup." Sirius said.

"I know, but knowing and feeling are completely different." Cris said.

"That's true," Remus said calmly. Cris silently pleaded with Sirius to continue reading and he did.

**Hedwig gave her an extremely offended look and took off for the open window, cuffing her around the head with her outstretched wing as she went.**

**"Cris," Hermione began, in a pacifying sort of voice.**

**"I'm going to bed," said Cris shortly. "See you in the morning."**

**Upstairs in the dormitory she pulled on her pajamas when she got into her four-poster, but she didn't feel remotely tired.**

**If Sirius came back and got caught, it would be her, Cris', fault. Why hadn't she kept her mouth shut? A few seconds' pain and she'd had to blab… If she'd just had the sense to keep it to herself.**

"It's a good thing you told me pup." Sirius said.

"I just felt bad that you could have been caught because of me." Cris said.

"I know pup." Sirius said with a smile and continued reading.

**She heard Ron come up into the dormitory a short while later, but did not speak to her. For a long time, Cris lay staring up at the dark canopy of her bed. The dormitory was completely silent, and, had she been less preoccupied, Cris would have realized that the absence of Neville's usual snores meant that she was not the only one lying awake.**

Neville looked down, he was thinking about his parents.

"That's the chapter." Sirius said closing the book.

"I think it's time we all call it a night and start up again in the morning." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I agree, let's start back up in the morning." Dumbledore said. The group separated but Cris told the guys to meet her in the room again, she wanted to be with them again tonight.


	83. Break 7

Cris lay awake pretending to be asleep listening to the girls around her once again. When she was satisfied that the girls around her were asleep she snuck out and into the extra bedroom once again. Fred and George were sitting on the bed talking about pranks when she walked in. They looked up and smiled at her, she raced to them onto the bed. She pulled out her wand and whispered an incantation.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked.

"I'm okay as I am going to be." Cris said as she kissed him deeply and George started to kiss her neck.

"We just wanted to make sure that you were okay." George said into her neck as he nibbled her ear lobe.

"You guys are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Cris said with a smile.

"Happy to be of help." Fred said with a cheeky smile. Cris smiled back and started to take off his shirt.

*Lemon ahead- Be warned not for the faint of heart*

"You little sneak." Fred said with a smile and he and George took off her shirt. George then started to kiss the tattoo on Cris' shoulder blade. Cris spun and captured George's lips with her own. Fred was doing the same thing as George had done. Cris took off George's shirt so now they were all topless. They laid her down on the bed and George started kissing her deeply and passionately whereas Fred was suckling her breast. Soon George was moving down Cris' body and enveloped her other breast and started suckling and Fred moved down causing Cris to groan. Soon Fred was right above her waist band of her pajama bottoms and grinned as he pulled them down.

Soon Cris was lying naked as George went back to kissing her mouth and Fred was licking her entrance. Cris was groaning in ecstasy and George's and Fred's pants were growing uncomfortably tight. Finally Cris helped them relieve some of the tension and they were all naked and admiring each other.

Finally Cris straddled George and started kissing him as she reached down where she felt the heat of his erection and wrapped her hand around it and started pumping him up and down. George groaned and she heard Fred groaning as well. Cris looked over at him and nodded. Fred moved to where he was behind her and gently entered her as she lowered onto George.

"Did you cast the spell?" George asked panting from refraining not to move.

"I casted it on you before we started." Cris said grinning.

"That's why we love you." Fred said from behind as he wriggled a bit. Cris gasped and groaned at the feeling of both of them inside of her.

"Move," Cris panted. They obliged and started moving, taking turns pumping in and out of her. Groaning and panting and murmuring nonsense into each other's ears they came as one. Cris collapsed on top of George and Fred rolled off to the side so to prevent squishing his brother and Cris.

*End Scene- Hope you enjoyed *

"That was, wow." Cris said her heart pounding against her ribs.

"I know," Fred with a lazy grin.

"I bet it get's better in the future." George said with the same grin.

"Considering we have five kids with a sixth on the way, I'd say it does." Cris said.

"Speaking of them, they seem pretty amazing." Fred said.

"Yeah, they do." Cris said.

"They're beautiful." George said.

"What do the youngest two look like?" Cris asked.

"Connor looks just like you same wild raven hair and emerald green eyes." Fred said.

"Ryker looks like us, but he has the untidy hair of the Potter's." George said.

"They sound beautiful," Cris said.

"They are, we make some pretty beautiful kids." Fred said.

"That we do." Cris said with a smile. "We should probably head back and go to bed."

"Yeah, but I don't want to." George said.

"Me neither." Fred said.

"Fine we can stay here but then you will have to explain it to Sirius, Remus, Robin and my parents." Cris said.

"Bed it is then." George said getting up and putting his pants on. They got dressed and headed back to their separate dorms to sleep the rest of the night. Cris slept better than she had in a while. She crawled under the covers of her bed and went to sleep almost forgetting what the next day would bring.


	84. Chapter 15: Beauxbatons and Durmstrang

Cris woke up to being shaken by Ginny this time. Ginny grinned and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Morning sleepy head," Ginny said with a smile.

"Morning," Cris said stretching like a cat.

"Shower's free," Ginny said. Cris nodded appreciatively and got up to take a shower. When she got out she put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved red shirt. She joined the others in the reading room and helped herself to some porridge and a glass of pumpkin juice. Then another letter popped up.

_Hey Guys,_

_I been talking with Jas and Xander and they agree that we should bring in two more people and that's it. These two people are Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour. We thought about this so that Viktor could meet Gwen and the rest of the family can get to know Fleur better. Explain to them what's going on and the same rules still apply. Happy reading!_

_Yours, _

_Dominique Isabelle Weasley_

Another gold light appeared and two figures were there trying to get there bearings. The guy has dark hair and dark eyes and looked awkward on his feet. The girl looked just like Victoire but without the freckles and darker eyes.

"Vhere are ve?" the boy asked.

"I zink I know what es going on." The girl said.** (Sorry about the accents, I'll try as best as I can.)**

"Welcome Mr. Krum and Miss Delacour. We are here to read the events from Miss Potter's life. I suggest we all introduce ourselves. There are people from the past present and future here so don't be alarmed. You know me already, but I'm Professor Dumbledore,"

"Professor McGonagall,"

"Professor Snape,"

"Alastor Mad-Eye Moody,"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt,"

"Nymphadora Tonks, but call me Tonks,"

"Teddy Lupin, I'm from the future,"

"Keiran Black, I'm also from the future,"

"Sirius Black, I'm innocent,"

"Scarlett Black, I'm from the future as well."

"Robin Lupin,"

"Remus Lupin,"

"Lily Jade Potter-Weasley, I'm from the future,"

"Fred Weasley,"

"Cris Potter,"

"George Weasley,"

"James Sirius Potter-Weasley, I'm from the future."

"Remus Albus Potter-Weasley, I'm also from the future but call me Al."

"Hermione Granger,"

"Ron Weasley,"

"Ginny Weasley,"

"Neville Longbottom,"

"Charlie Weasley,"

"Fleur Delacour,"

"Bill Weasley,"

"Victoire Weasley, I'm from the future,"

"Molly Weasley,"

"Arthur Weasley,"

"Luna Lovegood,"

"Draco Malfoy,"

"Gwen Johnson,"

"Viktor Krum,"

"James Potter, I'm from the past."

"Lily Evans, I'm from the past."

"Remus Lupin, I'm also from the past."

"Sirius Black, also from the past."

"Percy Weasley,"

"Cornelius Fudge,"

"Dolores Umbridge,"

"Now that we all know each other, Mr. Krum and Miss Delacour, the two of you are here because you marry someone in this room. Miss Delacour you marry Bill Weasley and Victoire Weasley is your daughter, Mr. Krum you marry Miss Gwen Johnson. Now Miss Black I believe that it is your turn to read." Dumbledore said. Fleur and Viktor looked dazed and went and sat down, Fleur in between Bill and Charlie and Viktor between Gwen and Prongs. Scarlett picked up the book to read the next chapter.

"**Chapter 15: Beauxbatons and Durmstrang," **Scarlett read.

"Ah, now I know vhy ve are here." Viktor said.

"Yes, we come during thes chapter." Fleur said.

**Early next morning, Cris woke with a plan fully formed in her mind, as though her sleeping brain had been working on it all night.**

**She got up, dressed in the pale dawn light, left the dormitory without waking Ron, and went back down to the deserted common room. Here she took a piece of parchment from the table upon which her Divination homework still lay and wrote the following letter:**

_**Dear Sirius,**_

_**I reckon I just imagined my scar hurting, **_

_**I was half asleep when I wrote to you last time. There's no point coming back, everything's fine here. Don't worry about me, my head feels completely normal.**_

_**Cris**_

"Not going to work." Prongs said.

"No kidding, Padfoot is very protective of his friends." Moony said.

"You know it," Padfoot said puffing out his chest which caused everyone to laugh.

**She then climbed out of the portrait hole, up through the silent castle (held up only briefly by Peeves, who tried to overturn a large vase on her halfway along the fourth-floor corridor), finally arriving at the Owlery, which was situated at the top of West Tower.**

**The Owlery was a circular stone room, rather cold and drafty, because none of the windows had glass in them. The floor was entirely covered in straw, owl droppings, and the regurgitated skeletons of mice and voles. Hundreds upon hundreds of owls of every breed imaginable were nestled here on perches that rose right up to the top of the tower, nearly all of them asleep, though here and there a round amber eye glared at Cris. She spotted Hedwig nestled between a barn owl and a tawny, and hurried over to her, sliding a little on the dropping-strewn floor.**

"Does anyone clean up in there?" Gwen asked.

"Vhy do you ask?" Viktor asked looking at his future wife.

"I'm a Muggle, I'm also one of Cris' friends." Gwen said.

"Really, you're very beautiful," Viktor said whispering the last part. Gwen blushed slightly and looked down as Scarlett continued to read.

**It took her a while to persuade her to wake up and then to look at her, as she kept shuffling around on her perch, showing her her tail. She was evidently still furious about her lack of gratitude the previous night. In the end, it was Cris suggesting she might be too tired, and that perhaps she would ask Ron to borrow Pigwidgeon, that made her stick out her leg and allow her to tie the letter to it. **

"You Owl is very prideful," Viktor said.

"I know, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Cris said with a smile.

**"****Just find him, all right?" Cris said, stroking her back as she carried her on her arm to one of the holes in the wall. "Before the Dementors do." **

"Yeah, that would be a problem." Robin said worriedly.

"I didn't get caught." Sirius said.

**She nipped her finger, perhaps rather harder than she would ordinarily have done, but hooted softly in a reassuring sort of way all the same. Then she spread her wings and took off into the sunrise. Cris watched her fly out of sight with the familiar feeling of unease back in her stomach. She had been so sure that Sirius's reply would alleviate her worries rather than increasing them.**** Cris started to walk back out of the Owlery when Cedric walked in. **

"**Hey Cris, I didn't know you were up." Cedric said. **

"**Yeah, just sending a letter to a friend, what are you doing?" Cris asked. **

"**I remembered that it is my mum's birthday so I am sending her a letter wishing her happy birthday." Cedric said. **

"**That's sweet of you, well I should be leaving," she said stepping towards the door.**

"**Cris wait," Cedric called. Cris stopped and turned back around to face him. Her cheeks heating up slightly.**

"**Yes Cedric?" she asked. Cedric took a deep breath looked her in the eyes.**

"**I was wondering, since a Hogsmeade weekend is coming up if you would like to go with me?" he asked. Cris looked at him her heart pounding in her chest. **

"**Sure, but nothing too girly alright." Cris said with a blush.**

"**I wouldn't dream of it." Cedric said with a blush. Cris smiled back and walked out of the Owlery, her fears vanished from her, that is until breakfast. **

"What made it come back?" Sirius asked happy that Cedric made her forget about the possibility of him being caught.

"Mia asked me." Cris said.

**Cris was sitting at the Gryffindor table when Ron and Hermione came down for breakfast. They sat opposite of her, staring at her.**

"That was really creepy by the way." Cris said.

"Sorry," Ron and Hermione said.

"Remind you of anyone?" Robin asked.

"No," Sirius and Remus said.

"The time where James got his first date and the two of you stared at him." Robin said. The two of them blushed and Scarlett kept reading.

"**What are you two staring at me for?" Cris asked looking at her two best friends. **

"**It's just that, last night you were worried and scared and now you all bubbly, what happened?" Hermione asked. Cris looked up and over at the Hufflepuff table Cedric was looking at her and he smiled and she smiled back. Hermione and Ron looked over as well and Hermione looked ready to squeal.**

"**No way, Cedric asked you out?" Hermione asked her eyes glowing and she was practically bouncing in her seat. **

"**No way he did, did he?" Ron asked. **

"**He did, he asked me to go to Hogsmeade on the first weekend we go." Cris said with a smile. **

"**So what did you tell Sirius?" Ron asked in a whisper. Cris' mood dropped instantly. She then told them what she wrote.**

"Now why did you go and ruin her mood for?" Lily asked.

"I wasn't thinking; I wanted to know what she wrote too." Ron said sheepishly.

**"That was a lie, Cris," said Hermione sharply. "You didn't imagine your scar hurting and you know it."**

**"****So what?" said Cris. "He's not going back to Azkaban because of me."**

"You are so much like your father." Lily said.

"I think that was a mixture of both at the time." Remus said with a smile.

**"****Drop it," said Ron sharply to Hermione as she opened her mouth to argue some more, and for once, Hermione heeded him, and fell silent.**

**Cris did her best not to worry about Sirius over the next couple of weeks. True, she could not stop herself from looking anxiously around every morning when the post owls arrived, nor, late at night before she went to sleep, prevent herself from seeing horrible visions of Sirius, cornered by Dementors down some dark London street, but between times she tried to keep her mind off her godfather. She wished she still had Quidditch to distract her; nothing worked so well on a troubled mind as a good, hard training session. On the other hand, their lessons were becoming more difficult and demanding than ever before, particularly Moody's Defense Against the Dark Arts. But again her mind was driven back to Cedric every time they saw each other and smiled, she couldn't wait until they went to Hogsmeade.**

"Neither can I," Gwen said with a giggle. Fred and George looked jealous so Cris kissed them to make them feel a bit better.

**To their surprise, Professor Moody had announced that he would be putting the Imperius Curse on each of them in turn, to demonstrate its power and to see whether they could resist its effects.**

"But that's illegal!" Mrs. Weasley, Lily and Percy cried.

"It actually helped me at the end of the year, when Cedric died." Cris said.

"You didn't say anything about being put under it." Sirius said.

"So vas I." Viktor said.

**"But - but you said it's illegal, Professor," said Hermione uncertainly as Moody cleared away the desks with a sweep of his wand, leaving a large clear space in the middle of the room. "You said - to use it against another human was -"**

**"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," said Moody, his magical eye swiveling onto Hermione and fixing her with an eerie, unblinking stare. "If you'd rather learn the hard way - when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely - fine by me. You're excused. Off you go." **

"You're not going to go, you're like Moony you're going to stay." Prongs said.

**He pointed one gnarled finger toward the door. Hermione went very pink and muttered something about not meaning that she wanted to leave. Cris and Ron grinned at each other. They knew Hermione would rather eat bubotuber pus than miss such an important lesson.**

**Moody began to beckon students forward in turn and put the Imperius Curse upon them. Cris watched as, one by one, her classmates did the most extraordinary things under its influence. Dean Thomas hopped three times around the room, singing the national anthem. Lavender Brown imitated a squirrel. **

**Neville performed a series of quite astonishing gymnastics he would certainly not have been capable of in his normal state. Not one of them seemed to be able to fight off the curse, and each of them recovered only when Moody had removed it. **

"You think any of them might be able to fight it off?" Prongs asked.

"I betting your daughter will be able to." Padfoot said.

"I think she will as well." Moony said.

**"Potter," Moody growled, "you next."**

**Cris moved forward into the middle of the classroom, into the space that Moody had cleared of desks. Moody raised his wand, pointed it at Cris, and said, "Imperio!"**

**It was the most wonderful feeling. Cris felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in her head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. She stood there feeling immensely relaxed, only dimly aware of everyone watching her.**

**And then she heard Mad-Eye Moody's voice, echoing in some distant chamber of her empty brain: Jump onto the desk… jump onto the desk…**

**Cris bent her knees obediently, preparing to spring.**

**Jump onto the desk…**

**Why, though? Another voice had awoken in the back of her brain. Stupid thing to do, really, said the voice. **

"You're resisting!" Tonks cried.

"Very impressive for a fourteen year old." Percy said. Cris blushed and hide in her hair again.

**Jump onto the desk…**

**No, I don't think I will, thanks, said the other voice, a little more firmly… no, I don't really want to.**

**Jump! NOW!**

**The next thing Cris felt was considerable pain. She had both jumped and tried to prevent herself from jumping - the result was that she'd smashed headlong into the desk knocking it over, and, by the feeling in her legs, fractured both her kneecaps. **

"Ouch, did he heal you up?" Prongs asked.

"At the end of everything." Cris said.

**"Now, that's more like it!" growled Moody's voice, and suddenly, Cris felt the empty, echoing feeling in her head disappear. She remembered exactly what was happening, and the pain in her knees seemed to double.**

**"Look at that, you lot… Potter fought! She fought it, and she damn near beat it! We'll try that again, Potter, and the rest of you, pay attention - watch her eyes, that's where you see it - very good, Potter, very good indeed! They'll have trouble controlling you!" **

"I find it amusing that a Death Eater helped me fight the Imperius." Cris whispered. The twins nodded, it was kind of ironic really.

**"The way he talks," Cris muttered as she hobbled out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class an hour later (Moody had insisted on putting Cris through her paces four times in a row, until Cris could throw off the curse entirely), "you'd think we were all going to be attacked any second." **

"Sadly, that's how he is after everything." Sirius said.

**"Yeah, I know," said Ron, who was skipping on every alternate step. **

"Ah, the after effects of that particular curse." Sirius said.

"You seem rather susceptible to those." Remus said. Ron blushed and looked down.

**He had had much more difficulty with the curse than Cris, though Moody assured him the effects would wear off by lunchtime. "Talk about paranoid…" Ron glanced nervously over his shoulder to check that Moody was definitely out of earshot and went on. "No wonder they were glad to get shot of him at the Ministry. Did you hear him telling Seamus what he did to that witch who shouted 'Boo' behind him on April Fools' Day? And when are we supposed to read up on resisting the Imperius Curse with everything else we've got to do?"**

**All the fourth years had noticed a definite increase in the amount of work they were required to do this term. Professor McGonagall explained why, when the class gave a particularly loud groan at the amount of Transfiguration homework she had assigned.**

**"You are now entering a most important phase of your magical education!" she told them, her eyes glinting dangerously behind her square spectacles. "Your Ordinary Wizarding Levels are drawing closer —" **

"Yeah, they like to start early even though it is next year." Charlie said.

"Don't we know it," the trio, Neville and Draco said.

"And we haven't learned a thing in DADA!" Draco exclaimed. The Gryffindors and the Ravenclaw smirked but didn't say anything.

**"We don't take O.W.L.s till fifth year!" said Dean Thomas indignantly.**

**"Maybe not, Thomas, but believe me, you need all the preparation you can get! Miss Granger and Miss Potter remain the only students in this class who have managed to turn a hedgehog into a satisfactory pincushion. **

"Good, I'm so proud." Prongs exclaimed.

"She did get both your talents and she excels in DADA as well." McGonagall said with a smile.

"When she isn't talking such nonsense in my class." Umbridge said.

"And what nonsense would that be?" Lily asked.

"She lies!" Umbridge hissed. Lily and Prongs stood up and was about to give the toad a piece of their minds when Cris spoke up.

"Mum, Dad don't, she'll eat her words at the end of the book." Cris said glaring at the teacher.

**I might remind you that your pincushion, Thomas, still curls up in fright if anyone approaches it with a pin!"**

"Wow, that's kind of funny," Prongs said.

"We should have thought about that as a prank!" Fred exclaimed.

"Agreed dear twin," George said nodding his head. McGonagall groaned and shook her head.

**Hermione and Cris, who had turned rather pink again, seemed to be trying not to look too pleased with themselves.**

**Cris and Ron were deeply amused when Professor Trelawney told them that they had received top marks for their homework in their next Divination class. She read out large portions of their predictions, commending them for their unflinching acceptance of the horrors in store for them - but they were less amused when she asked them to do the same thing for the month after next; both of them were running out of ideas for catastrophes.**

"And that's why you need to fail sometimes." Fred whispered.

"I shouldn't have taken Percy's advice." Cris said.

"That too," George said.

**Meanwhile Professor Binns, the ghost who taught History of Magic, had them writing weekly essays on the goblin rebellions of the eighteenth century. Professor Snape was forcing them to research antidotes. They took this one seriously, as he had hinted that he might be poisoning one of them before Christmas to see if their antidote worked. **

"It better not have been Cris." Prongs snarled. Snape sneered back but didn't say anything.

**Professor Flitwick had asked them to read three extra books in preparation for their lesson on Summoning Charms.**

"That spell comes in handy." Cris said thinking of the first task.

"It sure does," Charlie said laughing a bit.

"Am I the only one who feels left out of the loop?" Padfoot asked.

"No, I'm confused as well." Gwen said.

"Me too," Lily, Prongs and Moony said.

"You confused Moony! Good job pup!" Sirius said with a smile.

**Even Hagrid was adding to their workload. The Blast-Ended Skrewts were growing at a remarkable pace given that nobody had yet discovered what they ate. Hagrid was delighted, and as part of their "project," suggested that they come down to his hut on alternate evenings to observe the skrewts and make notes on their extraordinary behavior.**

"I think I would want to avoid them." Gwen said.

"Well we couldn't really do that considering it was a part of our grade." Draco said.

"You're just saying that because you had bad luck in that class." Ron said.

"It does seem like that doesn't." Draco said.

"Yeah, welcome to the club!" Cris exclaimed.

**"I will not," said Draco Malfoy flatly when Hagrid had proposed this with the air of Father Christmas pulling an extra-large toy out of his sack. "I see enough of these foul things during lessons, thanks."**

"You should have thought that through more, he is a teacher." Hermione said.

"I know," Draco mumbled.

**Hagrid's smile faded off his face.**

**"Yeh'll do wha' yer told," he growled, "or I'll be takin' a leaf outta Professor Moody's book… I hear yeh made a good ferret, Malfoy."**

"I don't think he could have done it fully though." Hermione said.

"It might be like what he did to my cousin, he gains a certain feature from the creature." Cris said.

"Possibly," Hermione said.

**The Gryffindors roared with laughter. Malfoy flushed with anger, but apparently the memory of Moody's punishment was still sufficiently painful to stop him from retorting. Cris, Ron, and Hermione returned to the castle at the end of the lesson in high spirits; seeing Hagrid put down Malfoy was particularly satisfying, especially because Malfoy had done his very best to get Hagrid sacked the previous year. **

"'Agrid seems like a very nice person, I don't see why you would try to get him sacked to begin with." Fleur said.

"That's just how it was mum, but everything is okay now." Victoire said. Fleur looked taken back by being called mom but smiled back at her daughter.

**When they arrived in the entrance hall, they found themselves unable to proceed owing to the large crowd of students congregated there, all milling around a large sign that had been erected at the foot of the marble staircase. Ron, the tallest of the three, stood on tiptoe to see over the heads in front of them and read the sign aloud to the other two:**

**TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT**

**THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY –**

"Good, no poisoning for anyone." Lily said glaring at her formal friend.

**"Brilliant!" said Cris. "It's Potions last thing on Friday! Snape won't have time to poison us all!"**

"Like mother like daughter." Sirius said with a laugh. Lily and Cris blushed as the group chuckled a bit.

**STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST.**

**"Only a week away!" said Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff, emerging from the crowd, his eyes gleaming. "I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I'll go and tell him…"**

**"Cedric?" said Ron blankly as Ernie hurried off. **

"Yes Ron Cedric," Charlie said with a laugh.

"**Yes Ron, Cedric, he is seventeen." Cris said rolling her eyes at her friend.**

"Good, set him straight." Lily said.

"I try my best." Cris said with a smile.

**"That idiot, Hogwarts champion?" said Ron as they pushed their way through the chattering crowd toward the staircase.**

"Mia, slap him for me." Cris said. Hermione obliged and slapped Ron upside the head.

**"He's not an idiot. You just don't like him because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch," said Hermione. "I've heard he's a really good student - and he's a prefect."**

"**And he's really sweet and everything, you should have seen him in the Owlery." Cris said.**

**"You only like him because he's handsome," said Ron scathingly.**

**"Excuse me, I don't like people just because they're handsome!" said Hermione indignantly. **

"**Besides, have you forgotten, I'm the one with the date with him?" Cris asked raising an eyebrow. **

"Yeah, I kind of did." Ron said.

"Even though he was giving me smiles and notes and everything?" Cris asked.

"I noticed," Hermione said.

"I didn't," Ron said.

"Wow, you're oblivious." James said.

**Ron gave a loud false cough, which sounded oddly like "Lockhart!"**

"Hey, I didn't know that he was a fraud, I was just excited about meeting a published Author." Hermione said. Ron blushed even brighter and it matched his hair color.

**The appearance of the sign in the entrance hall had a marked effect upon the inhabitants of the castle. During the following week, there seemed to be only one topic of conversation, no matter where Cris went: the Triwizard Tournament.**

**Rumors were flying from student to student like highly contagious germs: who was going to try for Hogwarts champion, what the tournament would involve, how the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang differed from themselves. Cris noticed too that the castle seemed to be undergoing an extra-thorough cleaning. Several grimy portraits had been scrubbed, much to the displeasure of their subjects, who sat huddled in their frames muttering darkly and wincing as they felt their raw pink faces. The suits of armor were suddenly gleaming and moving without squeaking, and Argus Filch, the caretaker, was behaving so ferociously to any students who forgot to wipe their shoes that he terrified a pair of first-year girls into hysterics. **

"Alright, now that is over the top." Lily said.

"That's Filch for you though." Padfoot said.

"No kidding," Lily said.

**Other members of the staff seemed oddly tense too.**

**"Longbottom, kindly do not reveal that you can't even perform a simple Switching Spell in front of anyone from Durmstrang!" Professor McGonagall barked **

Neville blushed and Ginny patted his arm.

**at the end of one particularly difficult lesson, during which Neville had accidentally transplanted his own ears onto a cactus.**

"That sounds painful." Gwen said.

"It was but Madame Pomfrey fixed me up." Neville said.

"She is really good," Prongs said.

**When they went down to breakfast on the morning of the thirtieth of October, they found that the Great Hall had been decorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts House: red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teachers' table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large letter H.**

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione sat down beside Fred and George at the Gryffindor table. Once again, and most unusually, they were sitting apart from everyone else and conversing in low voices. Ron led the way over to them.**

**"It's a bummer, all right," George was saying gloomily to Fred. "But if he won't talk to us in person, we'll have to send him the letter after all. Or we'll stuff it into his hand. He can't avoid us forever." **

"Who's avoiding you?" Bill asked confused.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Fred said with a smirk.

"I think I know," Sirius said.

"It could possibly be the person you are thinking about." George said.

**"Who's avoiding you?" said Ron, sitting down next to them.**

**"Wish you would," said Fred, looking irritated at the interruption.**

**"What's a bummer?" Ron asked George.**

**"Having a nosy git like you for a brother," said George.**

"George!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Sorry, we were a little irritated." George said.

"I could tell." Cris said.

"What I want to know is from who? I don't think I've ever seen the twins get irritated." Charlie said.

**"You two got any ideas on the Triwizard Tournament yet?" Cris asked. "Thought any more about trying to enter?"**

**"I asked McGonagall how the champions are chosen but she wasn't telling," said George bitterly. "She just told me to shut up and get on with transfiguring my raccoon."**

**"Wonder what the tasks are going to be?" said Ron thoughtfully. "You know, I bet we could do them, Cris. We've done dangerous stuff before…"**

"I wish you wouldn't have to." Lily said.

"It makes mum who she is though." Lily J said.

"That's true," Remus said with a smile.

**"Not in front of a panel of judges, you haven't," said Fred. "McGonagall says the champions get awarded points according to how well they've done the tasks."**

**"Who are the judges?" Ron asked.**

**"Well, the Heads of the participating schools are always on the panel," said Hermione, and everyone looked around at her, rather surprised, except Cris who nodded her head.**

"I don't know why we are surprised anymore." Ron said.

**"because all three of them were injured during the Tournament of 1792, when a cockatrice the champions were supposed to be catching went on the rampage."**

**She noticed them all looking at her and said, with her usual air of impatience that nobody else had read all the books she had, **

**"It's all in Hogwarts, A History. Though, of course, that book's not entirely reliable. A Revised History of Hogwarts would be a more accurate title. Or A Highly Biased and Selective History of Hogwarts, Which Glosses Over the Nastier Aspects of the School."**

"Oh no, not the tangent again." Ginny said with a smile.

"Great," Charlie mumbled.

**"What are you on about?" said Ron, though Cris thought she knew what was coming.**

**"House-elves!" said Hermione, her eyes flashing. "Not once, in over a thousand pages, does Hogwarts, A History mention that we are all colluding in the oppression of a hundred slaves!"**

"But the school House-Elves are the best treated elves in the country." Dumbledore said. Hermione blushed but didn't say anything.

**Cris shook her head and applied herself to her scrambled eggs. She and Ron's lack of enthusiasm had done nothing whatsoever to curb Hermione's determination to pursue justice for house-elves.**

**True, both of them had paid two Sickles for a S.P.E.W. badge, but they had only done it to keep her quiet. **

"I hate your thoughts mate." Ron said groaning as Hermione slapped him again.

"Sorry, I didn't know they would be read one day." Cris said glad she was out of range of Hermione's slaps.

**Their Sickles had been wasted, however; if anything, they seemed to have made Hermione more vociferous. She had been badgering Cris and Ron ever since, first to wear the badges, then to persuade others to do the same, and she had also taken to rattling around the Gryffindor common room every evening, cornering people and shaking the collecting tin under their noses.**

**"You do realize that your sheets are changed, your fires lit, your classrooms cleaned, and your food cooked by a group of magical creatures who are unpaid and enslaved?" she kept saying fiercely.**

"I would pay them if they let me, but they refuse every time." Dumbledore said. Hermione blushed once again, she didn't know that but it made sense now.

**Some people, like Neville, had paid up just to stop Hermione from glowering at them. **

**A few seemed mildly interested in what she had to say, but were reluctant to take a more active role in campaigning. Many regarded the whole thing as a joke. Ron now rolled his eyes at the ceiling, which was flooding them all in autumn sunlight, and Fred became extremely interested in his bacon (both twins had refused to buy a S.P.E.W. badge). George, however, leaned in toward Hermione.**

**"Listen, have you ever been down in the kitchens, Hermione?"**

**"No, of course not," said Hermione curtly, "I hardly think students are supposed to -" **

"Well no, but they do anyway." Bill said.

"Especially if your best friend has a black hole for a stomach." Moony said looking over at Padfoot.

"I don't have a black hole for a stomach Moony, how could you say that?" Padfoot asked.

"Because you eat enough for a small militia." Moony said simply.

"Remind you of anyone Bolt?" Hermione asked.

"Of course Mia, if you mean our dear Red then you would be correct." Cris said with a smirk.

"That is who I was thinking of Bolt," Hermione said smiling at her boyfriend.

**"Well, we have," said George, indicating Fred, "loads of times, to nick food. **

"We've done that," Padfoot said with a smile.

"There is enough of it." McGonagall said.

**And we've met them, and they're happy. They think they've got the best job in the world -"**

**"That's because they're uneducated and brainwashed!" Hermione began hotly,**

"You would think but that is just what they do." Robin said. Hermione blushed as Ron smiled but kissed her cheek.

**but her next few words were drowned out by the sudden whooshing noise from overhead, which announced the arrival of the post owls. Cris looked up at once, and saw Hedwig soaring toward her. Hermione stopped talking abruptly; she and Ron watched Hedwig anxiously as she fluttered down onto Cris' shoulder, folded her wings, and held out her leg wearily.**

"She needs to rest; she's been taking to many letters." Lily said.

**Cris pulled off Sirius's reply and offered Hedwig her bacon rinds, which she ate gratefully. Then, checking that Fred and George were safely immersed in further discussions about the Triwizard Tournament, Cris read out Sirius's letter in a whisper to Ron and Hermione.**

**Nice try, Prongslet.**

**I'm back in the country and well hidden. I want you to keep me posted on everything that's going on at Hogwarts. Don't use Hedwig, keep changing owls, and don't worry about me, just watch out for yourself. Don't forget what I said about your scar.**

**Sirius **

"See, I knew it wouldn't work." Moony said.

"And I bet the Prongslet comment confused her." Prongs said.

"**Why did he call you Prongslet, and why do you have to keep changing owls?" Ron asked in a low voice.**

"They're both pretty obvious if you think about it." Bill said.

**"Hedwig'll attract too much attention," said Hermione at once. "She stands out. A snowy owl that keeps returning to wherever he's hiding… I mean, they're not native birds, are they? As for Prongslet, I don't know"**

"**Remember, my dad's nickname is Prongs, so I'm his daughter so I'm Prongslet." Cris said. Hermione nodded while Ron still looked confused.**

"That's not hard to do." Charlie said with a chuckle.

**Cris rolled up the letter and slipped it inside her robes, wondering whether she felt more or less worried than before. She supposed that Sirius managing to get back without being caught was something. She couldn't deny either that the idea that Sirius was much nearer was reassuring; at least she wouldn't have to wait so long for a response every time she wrote**

"That's true," Prongs said with a smile.

**"Thanks, Hedwig," she said, stroking her. She hooted sleepily, dipped her beak briefly into her goblet of orange juice, then took off again, clearly desperate for a good long sleep in the Owlery.**

**There was a pleasant feeling of anticipation in the air that day. Nobody was very attentive in lessons, being much more interested in the arrival that evening of the people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang; even Potions was more bearable than usual, as it was half an hour shorter. When the bell rang early, Cris, Ron, and Hermione hurried up to Gryffindor Tower, deposited their bags and books as they had been instructed, pulled on their cloaks, and rushed back downstairs into the entrance hall.**

**The Heads of Houses were ordering their students into lines.**

**"Weasley, straighten your hat," Professor McGonagall snapped at Ron. "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair."**

**Parvati scowled and removed a large ornamental butterfly from the end of her plait. **

"It's not too bad though." Gwen said.

"No, but it'll distract the students." McGonagall said.

"Oh, I haven't thought about that before." Gwen said.

**"Follow me, please," said Professor McGonagall. "First years in front… no pushing…"**

**They filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear evening; dusk was falling and a pale, transparent-looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest. Cris, standing between Ron and Hermione in the fourth row from the front, saw Dennis Creevey positively shivering with anticipation among the other first years.**

**"Nearly six," said Ron, checking his watch and then staring down the drive that led to the front gates. "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?"**

"No, I don't think so." Lily said.

"It would be different though." Prongs said.

"It was something though." Ginny said.

**"I doubt it," said Hermione.**

**"How, then? Broomsticks?" Cris suggested, looking up at the starry sky.**

**"I don't think so… not from that far away…"**

**"A Portkey?" Ron suggested. "Or they could Apparate - maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?"**

"Ron, you really need to start paying attention." Charlie said.

**"You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, how often do I have to tell you?" said Hermione impatiently.**

**They scanned the darkening grounds excitedly, but nothing was moving; everything was still, silent, and quite as usual. Cris was starting to feel cold. She wished they'd hurry up… Maybe the foreign students were preparing a dramatic entrance… She remembered what Mr. Weasley had said back at the campsite before the Quidditch World Cup: "always the same - we can't resist showing off when we get together…"**

**And then Dumbledore called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers - "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"**

**"Where?" said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions.**

**"There!" yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest.**

**Something large, much larger than a broomstick - or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks - was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.**

**"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.**

"That would be cool." Padfoot said.

"It wasn't a dragon." Cris said. Padfoot pouted and Scarlett continued reading.

**"Don't be stupid… it's a flying house!" said Dennis Creevey.**

"No, that is stupid." Gwen said shaking her head missing the look from Viktor and Fleur.

**Dennis's guess was closer… **

"You know, I really should start to expect the unexpected." Gwen said.

"Don't feel bad Gven. It is only natural." Viktor said.

**As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powder blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant. **

"Those are large horses." Gwen said.

"Zey 'ad to be." Fleur said.

"I see that," Gwen said simply.

**The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed - then, with an almighty crash that made Neville jump backward onto a Slytherin fifth year's foot, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.**

**Cris just had time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms (two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars) before it opened. A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then Cris saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage - a shoe the size of a child's sled - followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman she had ever seen in her life. The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few people gasped.**

**Cris had only ever seen one person as large as this woman in her life, and that was Hagrid; **

"So she's another half-giant." Sirius said.

"Hagrid's a half giant?" Gwen asked.

"Yep," Remus said.

**she doubted whether there was an inch difference in their heights. Yet somehow - maybe simply because she was used to Hagrid - this woman (now at the foot of the steps, and looking around at the waiting, wide-eyed crowd) seemed even more unnaturally large. As she stepped into the light flooding from the entrance hall, she was revealed to have a handsome, olive-skinned face; large, black, liquid-looking eyes; and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers.**

**Dumbledore started to clap; the students, following his lead, broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at this woman.**

**Her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward toward Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it.**

"She is tall," Gwen said looking at Dumbledore, remembering how tall he was.

**"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."**

**"Dumbly-dor," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"**

"Do the accent Scar." Keiran said.

"No, I don't want to offend Fleur." Scarlett said.

"Zank you, but I do not mind." Fleur said.

"Please Scar," James said giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I will attempt it, but no promises." Scarlett said.

**"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.**

**"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her.**

**Cris, whose attention had been focused completely upon Madame Maxime, now noticed that about a dozen boys and girls, all, by the look of them, in their late teens, had emerged from the carriage and were now standing behind Madame Maxime. They were shivering, which was unsurprising, given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks. A few had wrapped scarves and shawls around their heads. **

**From what Cris could see of them (they were standing in Madame Maxime's enormous shadow), they were staring up at Hogwarts with apprehensive looks on their faces. **

"Et was 'uge, we 'ave never seen anyzing so big." Fleur said.

"That's understandable," Gwen said.

**"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.**

**"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"**

**"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. "But ze 'orses -"**

**"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," said Dumbledore, "the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other - er - charges."**

"What happened?" Padfoot asked.

"I don't know, I didn't ask." Cris said.

**"Skrewts," Ron muttered to Cris, grinning.**

**"My steeds require - er - forceful 'andling," said Madame Maxime, looking as though she doubted whether any Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts could be up to the job. **

"Hagrid is more than capable for it." Charlie said with a grin.

"We know," the trio said.

**"Hagrid can handle anything."**

**"Zey are very strong…"**

**"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job," said Dumbledore, smiling.**

**"Very well," said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly. "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"**

**"It will be attended to," said Dumbledore, also bowing.**

**"Come," said Madame Maxime imperiously to her students, and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps.**

**"How big d'you reckon Durmstrang's horses are going to be?" Seamus Finnigan said, leaning around Lavender and Parvati to address Cris and Ron. **

"They won't come the same way." Moony said.

"We know," the group said.

**"Well, if they're any bigger than this lot, even Hagrid won't be able to handle them," said Cris. "That's if he hasn't been attacked by his skrewts. Wonder what's up with them?"**

**"Maybe they've escaped," said Ron hopefully. **

"No, that would be bad." Robin said.

"That's what Hermione and Cris said." Ron said.

**"Oh don't say that," said Hermione with a shudder. "Imagine that lot loose on the grounds…"**

**They stood, shivering slightly now, waiting for the Durmstrang party to arrive. Most people were gazing hopefully up at the sky.**

**For a few minutes, the silence was broken only by Madame Maxime's huge horses snorting and stamping. But then - "Can you hear something?" said Ron suddenly. Cris listened; a loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting toward them from out of the darkness: a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner were moving along a riverbed.**

**"The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"**

"What about the lake?" Gwen asked.

**From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water - except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks - and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor… What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool… and then Cris saw the rigging…**

**"It's a mast!" she said to Ron and Hermione.**

**Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. **

"Now that is cool." Padfoot said.

"I agree." Gwen, Lily, Prongs and Moony said.

**Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.**

**People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them, Cris noticed, seemed to be built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle… but then, as they drew nearer, walking up the lawns into the light streaming from the entrance hall, she saw that their bulk was really due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and silver, like his hair.**

"Is Durmstrang very cold?" Gwen asked Viktor.

"Yes, it does get very cold there." Viktor said.

**"Dumbledore!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"**

**"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied. Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice; when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle they saw that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short, and his goatee (finishing in a small curl) did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own.**

**"Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, and Cris noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd. "How good it is to be here, how good… Viktor, come along, into the warmth… you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…"**

**Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. As the boy passed, Cris caught a glimpse of a prominent curved nose and thick black eyebrows. **

**She didn't need the punch on the arm Ron gave her, or the hiss in her ear, to recognize that profile.**

**"Cris - it's Krum!"**

"You were still a student and playing professionally?" Prongs asked wide eyed. Viktor nodded and Padfoot nearly exploded.

"That's incredible!" Padfoot exclaimed.

"That's the chapter!" Scarlett shouted then smiled sweetly giving the book to her mother.


	85. Chapter 16: The Goblet of Fire

"**Chapter 16: The Goblet of Fire," **Robin read.

"So you find out who the champions are." Lily said.

"Yeah," Cris said wondering what her parents would think about her name coming out of the Goblet.

**"****I don't believe it!" Ron said, in a stunned voice, as the Hogwarts students filed back up the steps behind the party from Durmstrang. "Krum, Cris! Viktor Krum!"**

**"****For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player," said Hermione.**

"Only a Quidditch Player?!" the Quidditch fanatics asked.

"Really, it's like you with Lockhart, Ron's just that way with Quidditch." Lily said. Hermione was blushing and Viktor was chuckling a bit so Robin continued reading.

**"****Only a Quidditch player?" Ron said, looking at her as though he couldn't believe his ears. "Hermione - he's one of the best Seekers in the world! I had no idea he was still at school!"**

**As they recrossed the entrance hall with the rest of the Hogwarts students heading for the Great Hall, Cris saw Lee Jordan jumping up and down on the soles of his feet to get a better look at the back of Krum's head. **

"Only because we wouldn't pick him up." Fred said.

"Would you pick me up?" Cris asked innocently.

"Maybe," George said with a smirk.

**Several sixth-year girls were frantically searching their pockets as they walked - "Oh I don't believe it; I haven't got a single quill on me -"**

"They'll have all year." Gwen said.

"I did get some students asking me." Viktor said.

"I bet," Gwen said with a smile.

**"****D'you think he'd sign my hat in lipstick?"**

"I've had to do that before." Viktor said.

"Wow, people are desperate." Lily said.

**"****Really," Hermione said loftily as they passed the girls, now squabbling over the lipstick.**

**"****I'm getting his autograph if I can," said Ron. "You haven't got a quill, have you, Cris?"**

"I don't think I have seen Ron act like that." Bill said.

"Just wait for it, he acts crazier than you would believe." Cris said. Ron looked down; he wasn't looking forward to when Cris' name is pulled out of the Goblet.

**"****Nope, they're upstairs in my bag," said Cris.**

"Which is a good thing, can imagine what would have happened if you had gotten it?" Cris asked.

"I probably would've acted just like Hermione did with Lockhart." Ron said.

"Maybe, but I think it would have been worse." Hermione said.

**They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Ron took care to sit on the side facing the doorway, because Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students were still gathered around it,**

"Ve vere vondering vhere to sit, but Professor Karkaroff decided for us." Viktor said.

"That sucks; Red wanted you to sit with us." Cris said with a grin in Ron's direction. Ron blushed brightly as the group chuckled a bit more.

**apparently unsure about where they should sit. The students from Beauxbatons had chosen seats at the Ravenclaw table. They were looking around the Great Hall with glum expressions on their faces. Three of them were still clutching scarves and shawls around their heads.**

**"****It's not that cold," said Hermione defensively. "Why didn't they bring cloaks?"**

**"****Over here! Come and sit over here!" Ron hissed. "Over here! Hermione, budge up, make a space -"**

**"****What?"**

**"****Too late," said Ron bitterly.**

"Wow, you weren't even paying attention." Cris said.

"You were just playing goo goo eyes with Cedric." Ron said.

"No I wasn't," Cris said blushing.

**Viktor Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students had settled themselves at the Slytherin table. Cris could see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle looking very smug about this. As she watched, Malfoy bent forward to speak to Krum.**

"Were you trying to suck up to him?" Charlie asked.

"I was just as excited as you were about him." Draco said.

**"****Yeah, that's right, smarm up to him, Malfoy," said Ron scathingly. "I bet Krum can see right through him, though… bet he gets people fawning over him all the time… **

**Where d'you reckon they're going to sleep? We could offer him a space in our dormitory, Cris… I wouldn't mind giving him my bed; I could kip on a camp bed."**

"They'll be sleeping on the ship." Tonks said.

"I didn't know that at the time." Ron said blushing slightly.

**Hermione snorted.**

**"****They look a lot happier than the Beauxbatons lot," said Cris. The Durmstrang students were pulling off their heavy furs and looking up at the starry black ceiling with expressions of interest; a couple of them were picking up the golden plates and goblets and examining them, apparently impressed.**

**Up at the staff table, Filch, the caretaker, was adding chairs. He was wearing his moldy old tailcoat in honor of the occasion. Cris was surprised to see that he added four chairs, two on either side of Dumbledore's. "But there are only two extra people," Cris said. "Why's Filch putting out four chairs, who else is coming?" **

"Other judges maybe." Moony said.

"It's possible." Lily said.

**"****Eh?" said Ron vaguely. He was still staring avidly at Krum.**

**When all the students had entered the Hall and settled down at their House tables, the staff entered, filing up to the top table and taking their seats. Last in line were Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime. When their headmistress appeared, the pupils from Beauxbatons leapt to their feet. A few of the Hogwarts students laughed. The Beauxbatons party appeared quite unembarrassed, however, and did not resume their seats until Madame Maxime had sat down on Dumbledore's left-hand side. Dumbledore remained standing, and a silence fell over the Great Hall.**

**"****Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."**

**One of the Beauxbatons girls still clutching a muffler around her head gave what was unmistakably a derisive laugh.**

"We weren't used to ze cold like you are." Fleur said.

"That's what I thought." Cris said.

**"****No one's making you stay!" Hermione whispered, bristling at her.**

**"****The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"**

**He sat down, and Cris saw Karkaroff lean forward at once and engage him in conversation.**

"We were friends at one point." Dumbledore said sadly.

**The plates in front of them filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops; there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them than Cris had ever seen, including several that were definitely foreign.**

**"****What's that?" said Ron, pointing at a large dish of some sort of shellfish stew that stood beside a large steak-and-kidney pudding.**

**"****Bouillabaisse," said Hermione. **

"It's actually really good." Lily said remembering her time in France.

**"****Bless you," said Ron.**

**"****It's French," said Hermione, "I had it on holiday summer before last. It's very nice."**

**"****I'll take your word for it," said Ron, helping himself to black pudding.**

"You don't like to try new things do you?" Gwen asked.

"You should, you would be surprised on what you like and what you don't." Remus said.

**The Great Hall seemed somehow much more crowded than usual, even though there were barely twenty additional students there; perhaps it was because their differently colored uniforms stood out so clearly against the black of the Hogwarts' robes. Now that they had removed their furs, the Durmstrang students were revealed to be wearing robes of a deep bloodred. **

"I can see why, with the extra colors it would look a lot crowded." Gwen said.

"It's a good thing that the robes are black." Ron said.

"Can you imagine any other color?" Charlie asked.

"No," Bill said.

**Hagrid sidled into the Hall through a door behind the staff table twenty minutes after the start of the feast. He slid into his seat at the end and waved at Cris, Ron, and Hermione with a very heavily bandaged hand.**

**"****Skrewts doing all right, Hagrid?" Cris called.**

**"****Thrivin'," Hagrid called back happily.**

"I wonder if he has found what they like to eat." Sirius said.

"I think he did," Cris said.

**"****Yeah, I'll just bet they are," said Ron quietly. "Looks like they've finally found a food they like, doesn't it? Hagrid's fingers."**

"It's not it is it?" Lily asked.

"No," Cris said.

**At that moment, a voice said, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" **

**It was the girl from Beauxbatons who had laughed during Dumbledore's speech. She had finally removed her muffler. A long sheet of silvery-blonde hair fell almost to her waist. She had large, deep blue eyes, and very white, even teeth.**

"It's me," Fleur said with a blush.

"Fleur gets a good description and we don't?" Hermione asked.

"Is there a bad description for her?" Cris asked.

"No," Ron said going red.

**Ron went purple. He stared up at her, opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out except a faint gurgling noise.**

Ron blushed brighter while the group chuckled even more.

**"****Yeah, have it," said Cris, pushing the dish toward the girl.**

**"****You 'ave finished wiz it?"**

**"****Yeah," Ron said breathlessly. "Yeah, it was excellent."**

**The girl picked up the dish and carried it carefully off to the Ravenclaw table. Ron was still goggling at the girl as though he had never seen one before.**

"Poor Ron," Cris said giggling.

"Oh yeah, you have Veela blood don't you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, my grandmozer es Veela." Fleur said.

**Cris started to laugh. The sound seemed to jog Ron back to his senses.**

**"She's a Veela!" he said hoarsely to Cris. **

"Ah yes, Ron is susceptible to Veela charm." Remus said with a laugh. Ron blushed brighter as Fleur smiled reassuringly at him as she leaned against Bill.

**"Of course she isn't!" said Hermione tartly. "I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot!"**

**But she wasn't entirely right about that. As the girl crossed the Hall, many boys' heads turned, and some of them seemed to have become temporarily speechless, just like Ron.**

"Poor guys," Gwen said with a laugh.

"Et 'appens a lot," Fleur said.

"I see that." Gwen said.

**"****I'm telling you, that's not a normal girl!" said Ron, leaning sideways so he could keep a clear view of her. "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts!"**

"You're asking to be slapped right there." Charlie said.

"I was." Ron said.

**Hermione and Cris slapped Ron upside the head and was being glared by the two.**

"**What's that supposed to me?" Cris asked. **

"**You know what I mean, both of you are good looking but up against her…" Ron said and he was slapped again by the two girls. **

"**You should probably stop while you're ahead Ron." Seamus said who was across from them. **

"Head his advice young Ron, Cris has her mother's temper, which means she will yell at the top of her lungs." Prongs said.

"We know," Ron said Hermione said.

**Hermione was pointing up at the staff table. The two remaining empty seats had just been filled. Ludo Bagman was now sitting on Professor Karkaroff's other side, while Mr. Crouch, Percy's boss, was next to Madame Maxime. "What are they doing here?" said Cris in surprise.**

**"****They organized the Triwizard Tournament, didn't they?" said Hermione. "I suppose they wanted to be here to see it start."**

"Or they could be judges as well." Padfoot said.

"Good theory." Moony said.

**When the second course arrived they noticed a number of unfamiliar desserts too. Ron examined an odd sort of pale blancmange closely, then moved it carefully a few inches to his right, so that it would be clearly visible from the Ravenclaw table. The girl who looked like a Veela appeared to have eaten enough, however, and did not come over to get it.**

**Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now. Cris felt a slight thrill of excitement, wondering what was coming. Several seats down from them, Fred and George were leaning forward, staring at Dumbledore with great concentration. **

"They are trying to find a loophole." Prongs said in a whisper.

"I agree," Padfoot whispered back.

**"****The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket —"**

**"****The what?" Cris muttered.**

"Sounds like a funeral." Gwen said.

"It's just where they keep it." Percy said.

"That makes more sense." Gwen said.

**Ron shrugged.**

**"****- just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was a smattering of polite applause - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."**

**There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likable. He acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand. Bartemius Crouch did not smile or wave when his name was announced. Remembering him in his neat suit at the Quidditch World Cup, Cris thought he looked strange in wizard's robes. His toothbrush mustache and severe parting looked very odd next to Dumbledore's long white hair and beard. **

"He doesn't sound very nice." Gwen said.

"He isn't really," Cris said.

**"****Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."**

**At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. **

"Of course, he sounds very exciting." Lily J said.

"It has gone on again has it?" Cris asked.

"Not yet at least." James said.

"Good," Cris mumbled.

**Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."**

**Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students; Dennis Creevey actually stood on his chair to see it properly, but, being so tiny, his head hardly rose above anyone else's.**

**"****The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."**

"You know, Cris could do them if she was old enough." Prongs said.

"Yeah, but thankfully she isn't." Lily said. Cris looked away and clutched her forearm where the scar was.

**At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.**

**"****As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."**

"Interesting, I'm guessing it has some sort of spell." Gwen said.

"Correct Miss Johnson." Dumbledore said.

**Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.**

**"****Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.**

**"****To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.**

"Good," Mrs. Weasley said looking over at the twins who were grinning mischievously.

"They tried an aging potion I bet," Padfoot said.

"That wouldn't work; the line was made by Dumbledore." Moony whispered.

**"****Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."**

"What a lovely thing to think about before bed." Gwen said.

**"****An Age Line!" Fred Weasley said, his eyes glinting, as they all made their way across the Hall to the doors into the entrance hall. "Well, that should be fooled by an Aging Potion, shouldn't it? And once your name's in that goblet, you're laughing - it can't tell whether you're seventeen or not!"**

"Ah, but the age line might have a trick or two." Padfoot said.

"That it does," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

**"****But I don't think anyone under seventeen will stand a chance," said Hermione, "we just haven't learned enough…"**

**"****Speak for yourself," said George shortly. "You'll try and get in, won't you, Cris?" **

"No she won't, did you?" Lily asked.

"I didn't enter." Cris said. It was the truth, but someone else entered her name under a different school.

"Good, I can breathe easier." Lily said. Cris looked up at Fred and George and they felt her slight panic and wrapped her in a hug.

**Cris thought briefly of Dumbledore's insistence that nobody under seventeen should submit their name, but then the wonderful picture of herself winning the Triwizard Tournament filled her mind again… She wondered how angry Dumbledore would be if someone younger than seventeen did find a way to get over the Age Line.**

**"****Where is he?" said Ron, who wasn't listening to a word of this conversation, but looking through the crowd to see what had become of Krum. "Dumbledore didn't say where the Durmstrang people are sleeping, did he?"**

"Ve stayed on our ship." Viktor said chuckling a bit.

**But this query was answered almost instantly; they were level with the Slytherin table now, and Karkaroff had just bustled up to his students.**

**"****Back to the ship, then," he was saying. "Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"**

**Cris saw Krum shake his head as he pulled his furs back on. "Professor, I vood like some vine," said one of the other Durmstrang boys hopefully.**

"He should have known better, Karkaroff alvays played favorites." Viktor said.

"That doesn't surprise me." Sirius said in spite.

**"****I wasn't offering it to you, Poliakoff," snapped Karkaroff, his warmly paternal air vanishing in an instant. "I notice you have dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy -"**

"How rude," Gwen said.

**Karkaroff turned and led his students toward the doors, reaching them at exactly the same moment as Cris, Ron, and Hermione. Cris stopped to let him walk through first.**

"So polite, I'll never know where you got it from; it certainly wasn't my dear _sister._" Lily said spitting out the last word nastily.

**"****Thank you," said Karkaroff carelessly, glancing at her. And then Karkaroff froze. He turned his head back to Cris and stared at her as though he couldn't believe his eyes. Behind their headmaster, the students from Durmstrang came to a halt too. Karkaroff's eyes moved slowly up Cris' face and fixed upon her scar.**

"How did he notice it? You always keep it hidden." Remus asked.

"I was trying something new; I grew my bangs out, just to see how I would look." Cris said.

"Oh," Remus said.

**The Durmstrang students were staring curiously at Cris too. Out of the corner of her eye, Cris saw comprehension dawn on a few of their faces. The boy with food all down his front nudged the girl next to him and pointed openly at Cris' forehead.**

**"****Yeah, that's Cristal Potter," said a growling voice from behind them.**

**Professor Karkaroff spun around. Mad-Eye Moody was standing there, leaning heavily on his staff, his magical eye glaring unblinkingly at the Durmstrang headmaster.**

**The color drained from Karkaroff's face as Cris watched. A terrible look of mingled fury and fear came over him.**

**"****You!" he said, staring at Moody as though unsure he was really seeing him.**

"Is he a convicted Death Eater or something?" Padfoot asked.

"Yeah, he is." Remus said. Viktor's eyes widened.

"So that's vhy he ran at the end of the year." Viktor whispered.

**"Me," said Moody grimly. "And unless you've got anything to say to Potter, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway."**

**It was true; half the students in the Hall were now waiting behind them, looking over one another's shoulders to see what was causing the holdup.**

"Just Cris being gawked at." Ginny said teasingly. Cris mock glared at her and stuck out her tongue.

**Without another word, Professor Karkaroff swept his students away with him. Moody watched him until he was out of sight, his magical eye fixed upon his back, a look of intense dislike upon his mutilated face.**

"That would be because he got away." Mr. Weasley said.

"That's understandable." Gwen said.

**As the next day was Saturday, most students would normally have breakfasted late. Cris, Ron, and Hermione, however, were not alone in rising much earlier than they usually did on weekends. When they went down into the entrance hall, they saw about twenty people milling around it, some of them eating toast, all examining the Goblet of Fire. It had been placed in the center of the hall on the stool that normally bore the Sorting Hat. A thin golden line had been traced on the floor, forming a circle ten feet around it in every direction.**

"That would be the age line, right?" Gwen asked. The group nodded and Robin went back to reading.

**"****Anyone put their name in yet?" Ron asked a third-year girl eagerly.**

**"****All the Durmstrang lot," she replied. "But I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet."**

**"****Bet some of them put it in last night after we'd all gone to bed," said Cris. "I would've if it had been me… wouldn't have wanted everyone watching. What if the goblet just gobbed you right back out again?" **

"That would have been embarrassing." Charlie said.

**Someone laughed behind Cris. Turning, she saw Fred, George, and Lee Jordan hurrying down the staircase, all three of them looking extremely excited.**

**"****Done it," Fred said in a triumphant whisper to Cris, Ron, and Hermione. "Just taken it."**

**"****What?" said Ron.**

**"****The Aging Potion, dung brains," said Fred.**

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley, do not call your brother that." Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Sorry, mum." Fred said.

**"****One drop each," said George, rubbing his hands together with glee. "We only need to be a few months older."**

**"****We're going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins," said Lee, grinning broadly.**

**"****I'm not sure this is going to work, you know," said Hermione warningly. "I'm sure Dumbledore will have thought of this."**

**Fred, George, and Lee ignored her.**

"That's normal." Hermione said.

**"****Ready?" Fred said to the other two, quivering with excitement. "C'mon, then - I'll go first -"**

"If this doesn't work then I feel sorry for them." Prongs said.

**Cris watched, fascinated, as Fred pulled a slip of parchment out of his pocket bearing the words **_**Fred Weasley - Hogwarts**_**. Fred walked right up to the edge of the line and stood there, rocking on his toes like a diver preparing for a fifty-foot drop. Then, with the eyes of every person in the entrance hall upon him, he took a great breath and stepped over the line. **

The pranksters clapped but Cris smirked they were in for a surprise.

**For a split second Cris thought it had worked - George certainly thought so, for he let out a yell of triumph and leapt after Fred - but next moment, there was a loud sizzling sound, and both twins were hurled out of the golden circle as though they had been thrown by an invisible shot-putter. They landed painfully, ten feet away on the cold stone floor, and to add insult to injury, there was a loud popping noise, and both of them sprouted identical long white beards.**

"The room let out a laugh.

"Oh I wish I had a picture." Mrs. Weasley said. Cris smirked and the others noticed.

"You didn't." George said. Cris nodded her smile wider.

"I paid Colin to take a picture; it's in my photo album if you want to see it." Cris said.

"Traitor!" the twins yelled.

"That's my girl." Prongs said with a wide smile.

**The entrance hall rang with laughter. Even Fred and George joined in, once they had gotten to their feet and taken a good look at each other's beards.**

**"I did warn you," said a deep, amused voice, and everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore coming out of the Great Hall. He surveyed Fred and George, his eyes twinkling. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours."**

"So it wasn't a very original idea, but still brilliant." Padfoot said.

"Why thank you, Messer Padfoot we're glad that you approve." George said with a smile.

**Fred and George set off for the hospital wing, accompanied by Lee, who was howling with laughter, and Cris, Ron, and Hermione, also chortling, went in to breakfast.**

"I would have pushed Lee in so he would have a beard as well." Prongs said.

"We should have." Fred said.

"Yeah, we should have." George said.

**The decorations in the Great Hall had changed this morning. As it was Halloween, a cloud of live bats was fluttering around the enchanted ceiling, while hundreds of carved pumpkins leered from every corner. Cris led the way over to Dean and Seamus, who were discussing those Hogwarts students of seventeen or over who might be entering.**

**"****There's a rumor going around that Warrington got up early and put his name in," Dean told Cris. "That big bloke from Slytherin who looks like a sloth."**

**Cris, who had played Quidditch against Warrington, shook her head in disgust.**

"The champion better not be a Slytherin." Padfoot said.

**"****We can't have a Slytherin champion!"**

**"****And all the Hufflepuffs are talking about Diggory," said Seamus contemptuously. **

"He sounds descent, but when is the date?" Lily asked. Cris smiled but didn't say anything else.

**"****But I wouldn't have thought he'd have wanted to risk his good looks."**

**"****Listen!" said Hermione suddenly.**

**People were cheering out in the entrance hall. They all swiveled around in their seats and saw Angelina Johnson coming into the Hall, grinning in an embarrassed sort of way. A tall black girl who played Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Angelina came over to them, sat down, and said, "Well, I've done it! Just put my name in!" **

"My future wife could've been champion?" Charlie asked.

"She told you." Victoire said.

"And the two of you haven't met yet." James said.

"Oh yeah," Charlie said.

**"****You're kidding!" said Ron, looking impressed.**

**"****So your seventeen, then?" asked Cris.**

**"Course she is, can't see a beard, can you?" said Ron.**

"I was just clarifying all I knew was she was in sixth year and her birth day." Cris said.

**"****I had my birthday last week," said Angelina.**

**"****Well, I'm glad someone from Gryffindor's entering," said Hermione. "I really hope you get it, Angelina!"**

**"****Thanks, Hermione," said Angelina, smiling at her.**

**"****Yeah, better you than Pretty-Boy Diggory," said Seamus, causing several Hufflepuffs passing their table to scowl heavily at him. Even Cris glared when Cedric looked over he smiled and she blushed slightly.**

"**So what's with you and Diggory?" Seamus asked Cris.**

"**It's none of your business." Cris snapped.**

"Hmm, how big was this crush?" Prongs asked.

"It was slight, but afterward I realized that I just liked him as a friend." Cris said.

"Good," Fred and George said.

**"****What're we going to do today, then?" Ron asked Cris and Hermione when they had finished breakfast and were leaving the Great Hall.**

**"****We haven't been down to visit Hagrid yet," said Cris.**

**"****Okay," said Ron, "just as long as he doesn't ask us to donate a few fingers to the skrewts."**

"I don't think he will." Sirius said.

"Well, you never know." Cris said.

"That's true." Robin said.

**A look of great excitement suddenly dawned on Hermione's face.**

**"****I've just realized - I haven't asked Hagrid to join S.P.E.W. yet!" she said brightly.**

"I don't think he'll join." Charlie said.

**"****Wait for me, will you, while I nip upstairs and get the badges?"**

**"****What is it with her?" said Ron, exasperated, as Hermione ran away up the marble staircase.**

**"****Hey, Ron," said Cris suddenly. "It's your friend…"**

Ron blushed brightly and looked away.

**The students from Beauxbatons were coming through the front doors from the grounds, among them, the Veela-girl. Those gathered around the Goblet of Fire stood back to let them pass, watching eagerly.**

**Madame Maxime entered the hall behind her students and organized them into a line. One by one, the Beauxbatons students stepped across the Age Line and dropped their slips of parchment into the blue-white flames. As each name entered the fire, it turned briefly red and emitted sparks.**

**"****What d'you reckon'll happen to the ones who aren't chosen?" Ron muttered to Cris as the Veela-girl dropped her parchment into the Goblet of Fire. "Reckon they'll go back to school, or hang around to watch the tournament?" **

"Hang around and cheer on their class mate." Lily said.

**"****Dunno," said Cris. "Hang around, I suppose… Madame Maxime's staying to judge, isn't she?"**

**When all the Beauxbatons students had submitted their names, Madame Maxime led them back out of the hall and out onto the grounds again.**

**"****Where are they sleeping, then?" said Ron, moving toward the front doors and staring after them. **

"We slept in ze carriage, et was actually quite comfortable." Fleur said.

**A loud rattling noise behind them announced Hermione's reappearance with the box of S.P.E.W. badges.**

**"****Oh good, hurry up," said Ron, and he jumped down the stone steps, keeping his eyes on the back of the Veela-girl, **

"Good grief Ron, it's a good thing you're two best friends are girls otherwise you would be so entranced." Bill said.

"And what about you?" Ron asked.

"I can see past her looks, underneath she is actually sweet and caring and really smart." Bill said. Fleur blushed but kissed his cheek in thanks.

**who was now halfway across the lawn with Madame Maxime.**

**As they neared Hagrid's cabin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the mystery of the Beauxbatons' sleeping quarters was solved. The gigantic powder-blue carriage in which they had arrived had been parked two hundred yards from Hagrid's front door, and the students were climbing back inside it. The elephantine flying horses that had pulled the carriage were now grazing in a makeshift paddock alongside it. Cris knocked on Hagrid's door, and Fang's booming barks answered instantly.**

**"****Bout time!" said Hagrid, when he'd flung open the door. "Thought you lot'd forgotten where I live!"**

**"****We've been really busy, Hag -" Hermione started to say, but then she stopped dead, looking up at Hagrid, apparently lost for words.**

**Hagrid was wearing his best (and very horrible) hairy brown suit, plus a checked yellow-and-orange tie. This wasn't the worst of it, though; he had evidently tried to tame his hair, using large quantities of what appeared to be axle grease. It was now slicked down into two bunches - perhaps he had tried a ponytail like Bill's, but found he had too much hair. The look didn't really suit Hagrid at all. **

"Hagrid has a crush." Padfoot sang.

"What was he thinking with that though?" Lily asked.

"Who knows." Prongs said.

**For a moment, Hermione goggled at him, then, obviously deciding not to comment, she said, "Erm - where are the skrewts."**

**"****Out by the pumpkin patch," said Hagrid happily. "They're get-tin' massive, mus' be nearly three foot long now. On'y trouble is, they've started killin' each other."**

"Darn," Padfoot said obviously not upset at all by it.

**"Oh no, really?" said Hermione, shooting a repressive look at Ron, who, staring at Hagrid's odd hairstyle, had just opened his mouth to say something about it.**

**"****Yeah," said Hagrid sadly. "S' okay, though, I've got 'em in separate boxes now. Still got abou' twenty."**

**"****Well, that's lucky," said Ron. Hagrid missed the sarcasm.**

"Hagrid is always like that." Sirius said.

"We could tell." The trio said.

**Hagrid's cabin comprised a single room, in one corner of which was a gigantic bed covered in a patchwork quilt. A similarly enormous wooden table and chairs stood in front of the fire beneath the quantity of cured hams and dead birds hanging from the ceiling. They sat down at the table while Hagrid started to make tea, and were soon immersed in yet more discussion of the Triwizard Tournament. Hagrid seemed quite as excited about it as they were.**

**"****You wait," he said, grinning. "You jus' wait. Yer going ter see some stuff yeh've never seen before. Firs' task… ah, but I'm not supposed ter say."**

"He'll tell you anyway." Prongs said.

"He can never keep anything secret." Padfoot said.

"We know," the trio said.

**"****Go on, Hagrid!" Cris, Ron, and Hermione urged him, but he just shook his head, grinning.**

**"****I don' want ter spoil it fer yeh," said Hagrid. "But it's gonna be spectacular, I'll tell yeh that. Them champions're going ter have their work cut out.**

"It's going to be dangerous, that's all I know." Lily said.

**Never thought I'd live ter see the Triwizard Tournament played again!"**

"Was he alive the last time it was played?" Tonks asked.

"No, I think that he was just saying that he didn't think he would get a chance to see the Tournament." Dumbledore said.

"That makes sense." Lily J said.

**They ended up having lunch with Hagrid, though they didn't eat much – Hagrid had made what he said was a beef casserole, but after Hermione unearthed a large talon in hers, she, Cris, and Ron rather lost their appetites. **

"Anyone would, I don't think I want to know what it was." Hermione said.

"Knowing Hagrid, any number of things." Bill said.

**However, they enjoyed themselves trying to make Hagrid tell them what the tasks in the tournament were going to be, speculating which of the entrants were likely to be selected as champions, and wondering whether Fred and George were beardless yet. A light rain had started to fall by midafternoon; it was very cozy sitting by the fire, listening to the gentle patter of the drops on the window, watching Hagrid darning his socks and arguing with Hermione about house-elves - for he flatly refused to join S.P.E.W. when she showed him her badges.**

**"It'd be doin' 'em an unkindness, Hermione," he said gravely, threading a massive bone needle with thick yellow yarn. "It's in their nature ter look after humans, that's what they like, see? Yeh'd be makin' 'em unhappy ter take away their work, an' insutin' 'em if yeh tried ter pay 'em."**

"But Dobby," Gwen said.

"He's just weird; some creatures have the weird ones." Sirius said.

**"But Cris set Dobby free, and he was over the moon about it!" said Hermione. "And we heard he's asking for wages now!"**

**"Yeah, well, yeh get weirdos in every breed. I'm not sayin' there isn't the odd elf who'd take freedom, but yeh'll never persuade most of 'em ter do it - no, nothin' doin', Hermione."**

**Hermione looked very cross indeed and stuffed her box of badges back into her cloak pocket.**

**By half past five it was growing dark, and Ron, Cris, and Hermione decided it was time to get back up to the castle for the Halloween feast - and, more important, the announcement of the school champions.**

"This should be interesting." Prongs said. Cris was growing more worried, her heart was pounding in her chest and she was filled with anxiety.

**"I'll come with yeh," said Hagrid, putting away his darning. "Jus' give us a sec."**

**Hagrid got up, went across to the chest of drawers beside his bed, and began searching for something inside it. They didn't pay too much attention until a truly horrible smell reached their nostrils. Coughing, Ron said, "Hagrid, what's that?"**

**"Eh?" said Hagrid, turning around with a large bottle in his hand. "Don' yeh like it?"**

**"Is that aftershave?" said Hermione in a slightly choked voice. **

"Good grief, I've never seen Hagrid act like that." Charlie said.

**"Er - eau de cologne," Hagrid muttered. He was blushing.**

**"Maybe it's a bit much," he said gruffly. "I'll go take it off, hang on…"**

**He stumped out of the cabin, and they saw him washing himself vigorously in the water barrel outside the window.**

**"Eau de cologne?" said Hermione in amazement. "Hagrid?"**

**"And what's with the hair and the suit?" said Cris in an undertone.**

"I think Hagrid has a crush on Madame Maxine." Robin said.

"Maybe," Sirius said.

**"Look!" said Ron suddenly, pointing out of the window. Hagrid had just straightened up and turned 'round. If he had been blushing before, it was nothing to what he was doing now. Getting to their feet very cautiously, so that Hagrid wouldn't spot them, Cris, Ron, and Hermione peered through the window and saw that Madame Maxime and the Beauxbatons students had just emerged from their carriage, clearly about to set off for the feast too. They couldn't hear what Hagrid was saying, but he was talking to Madame Maxime with a rapt, misty-eyed expression Cris had only ever seen him wear once before - when he had **been** looking at the baby dragon, Norbert. **

"He's in love," James sang.

"Well yeah, they do wind up married." Al said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." James said shrugging.

"They got married?!" Cris exclaimed.

"It makes sense." Hermione said.

**"He's going up to the castle with her!" said Hermione indignantly. "I thought he was waiting for us!"**

"He was always easily distractible." Padfoot said.

**Without so much as a backward glance at his cabin, Hagrid was trudging off up the grounds with Madame Maxime, the Beauxbatons students following in their wake, jogging to keep up with their enormous strides.**

**"He fancies her!" said Ron incredulously. "Well, if they end up having children, they'll be setting a world record - bet any baby of theirs would weigh about a ton." **

"Do they have any kids?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, one, a boy." Al said.

"How sweet," Cris said.

**They let themselves out of the cabin and shut the door behind them. It was surprisingly dark outside. Drawing their cloaks more closely around themselves, they set off up the sloping lawns.**

**"Ooh it's them, look!" Hermione whispered.**

**The Durmstrang party was walking up toward the castle from the lake. Viktor Krum was walking side by side with Karkaroff, and the other Durmstrang students were straggling along behind them. Ron watched Krum excitedly, but Krum did not look around as he reached the front doors a little ahead of Hermione, Ron, and Cris and proceeded through them.**

**When they entered the candlelit Great Hall it was almost full. The Goblet of Fire had been moved; it was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teachers' table. Fred and George - clean-shaven again - seemed to have taken their disappointment fairly well. **

"We tried, that's all we cared about." Fred said.

"We would have tried too." Prongs said.

**"Hope it's Angelina," said Fred as Cris, Ron, and Hermione sat down.**

"Me too," Padfoot said.

**"So do I!" said Hermione breathlessly. "Well, we'll soon know!"**

**The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual. Perhaps because it was their second feast in two days, Cris didn't seem to fancy the extravagantly prepared food as much as she would have normally. Like everyone else in the Hall, judging by the constantly craning necks, the impatient expressions on every face, the fidgeting, and the standing up to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet, Cris simply wanted the plates to clear, and to hear who had been selected as champions.**

**At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.**

"That seems weird." Gwen said.

"Maybe he was just tired." Cris suggested with a shrug.

**"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."**

**He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness.**

"Ooohhh, suspenseful." Lily said.

"It certainly was." Hermione said.

**The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting… A few people kept checking their watches…**

**"Any second," Lee Jordan whispered, two seats away from Cris.**

**The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.**

**Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.**

**"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."**

"Congrates," Padfoot said to Viktor. Viktor gave him a smile and nodded his head.

**"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Cris saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.**

**"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"**

**The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.**

**"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"**

"You have to have the girl." Prongs said smiling at Fleur.

"Thank you Mr. Potter," Fleur said.

**"Now you know her name, Ron!" Cris shouted as the girl who so resembled a Veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.**

**"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. "Disappointed" was a bit of an understatement, Cris thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.**

"They're just upset, they'll be fine in the morning." Tonks said.

**When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next…**

"No one from Slytherin," Padfoot said.

**And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.**

**"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"**

Cris looked down and away from everyone else.

"At least it's not a Slytherin." Padfoot said.

"True," Prongs said.

**"No!" said Ron loudly, but nobody heard him except Cris; the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.**

**"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —"**

**But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.**

**The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. **

"What? There are only supposed to be three champions." Moony said.

"It must have been tricked." Lily said.

"Whoever it is they now have to compete." Prongs said.

"Please don't let it be Cris." Lily said.

**Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - "Cristal Potter."**

"No!" cried her parents.

"How did you enter?" Padfoot asked.

"I didn't enter; someone entered me without me knowing." Cris said.

"But now you're going to be in danger," Lily said wide eyed at her daughter.

"Nothing more than I'm used to." Cris said.

"Please tell me Ron and Hermione help you out, or someone does." Prongs said.

"I had help," Cris said with a smile.

"Good." The marauders said.

"That's the chapter." Robin said handing the book to her brother.


	86. Chapter 17: The Four Champions

"**Chapter 17: The Four Champions," **Remus read.

"Cool we get to find out what they said in the room." Hermione said.

"And the way some people reacted." Ginny said glaring at her brother.

**Cris sat there, aware that every head in the Great Hall had turned to look at her. She was stunned. She felt numb. She was surely dreaming. She had not heard correctly.**

**There was no applause. A buzzing, as though of angry bees, was starting to fill the Hall; some students were standing up to get a better look at Cris as she sat, frozen, in her seat. Up at the top table, Professor McGonagall had got to her feet and swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear toward her, frowning slightly. Cris turned to Ron and Hermione; beyond them, she saw the long Gryffindor table all watching her, openmouthed.**

**"****I didn't put my name in," Cris said blankly. "You know I didn't."**

**Both of them stared just as blankly back.**

"We were just as shocked as you were." Hermione said.

"I know," Cris said gently.

**At the top table, Professor Dumbledore had straightened up, nodding to Professor McGonagall.**

**"****Cristal Potter!" he called again. "Cristal! Up here, if you please!"**

**"****Go on," Hermione whispered, giving Cris a slight push.**

**Cris got to her feet, trod on the hem of her robes, and stumbled slightly. She set off up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. It felt like an immensely long walk; the top table didn't seem to be getting any nearer at all, and she could feel hundreds and hundreds of eyes upon her, as though each were a searchlight. The buzzing grew louder and louder. **

**After what seemed like an hour, she was right in front of Dumbledore, feeling the stares of all the teachers upon her.**

**"****Well… through the door, Cris," said Dumbledore. He wasn't smiling.**

"I think it was a mixture of worry and shock." Dumbledore said. Cris nodded but didn't say anything else.

**Cris moved off along the teachers' table. Hagrid was seated right at the end. **

**He did not wink at Cris, or wave, or give any of his usual signs of greeting. He looked completely astonished and stared at Cris as she passed like everyone else. **

"We were all shocked." Ginny said.

"It's hard not to be." Remus said.

**Cris went through the door out of the Great Hall and found herself in a smaller room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite him. The faces in the portraits turned to look at her as she entered. She saw a wizened witch flit out of the frame of her picture and into the one next to it, which contained a wizard with a walrus mustache. The wizened witch started whispering in his ear.**

"The portraits are big gossips." Padfoot said.

"That they are." Prongs said.

**Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the fire. They looked strangely impressive, silhouetted against the flames. Krum, hunched up and brooding, was leaning against the mantelpiece, slightly apart from the other two. Cedric was standing with his hands behind his back, staring into the fire. Fleur Delacour looked around when Cris walked in and threw back her sheet of long, silvery hair.**

"Sorry," Fleur said.

"It's okay, you didn't know at the time." Cris said.

**"****What is it?" she said. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"**

**She thought she had come to deliver a message.**

"Well I can see why you would think that, they were all of age and Cris wasn't." Sirius said.

**Cris didn't know how to explain what had just happened. She just stood there, looking at the three champions. It struck her how very tall all of them were.**

"Well you are pretty short, but you'll get there." Sirius said.

**There was a sound of scurrying feet behind her, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Cris by the arm and led her forward.**

**"****Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Cris' arm. **

**"****Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen… lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. "May I introduce - incredible though it may seem - the fourth Triwizard champion?" **

"Shouldn't it be called Quadwizard Tournament instead?" Gwen asked.

"You would think wouldn't you?" Robin said.

**Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Cris. Cedric looked surprised. He looked from Bagman to Cris and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, very funny joke, Meester Bagman." **

Fleur blushed but didn't say anything else.

**"****Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Cristal's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"**

**Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric was still looking politely bewildered. Fleur frowned.**

**"****But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. "She cannot compete. She is too young." **

"I stand corrected," Fleur said with a smile. Cris smiled weakly at her but didn't say anything else.

**"Well… it is amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Cris. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as her name's come out of the goblet… I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage… It's down in the rules, you're obliged… Cris will just have to do the best she —"**

**The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Cris heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door. **

"I don't think anyone was very happy." Bill said.

"No not really." Cris said.

**"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little girl is to compete also!"**

"You know, I may be short but I'm feisty, just ask Voldemort." Cris said.

"Vhy vood ve vant to do that?" Viktor asked.

"He's tried to kill me, many times, and has yet to succeed and apparently doesn't seeing as three of my children are here and I wouldn't have children if I knew that Voldemort was still alive." Cris said.

"Um, I'm glad that you defeated him mum, I'm happy to be here." James said.

**Somewhere under Cris' numb disbelief she felt a ripple of anger. Little girl? Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled.**

**"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously.**

**"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions – or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"**

"Oh he read the rules correctly, it's just whoever put her name in the goblet is trying to use the tournament to kill her." Sirius said. Lily whimpered and clung onto Prongs.

**He gave a short and nasty laugh.**

**"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."**

**"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."**

**"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," said Snape softly. **

"Of course, you think Cris entered herself, didn't you?" Lily asked.

"I never did, I wanted to, sure, but I knew better than to outsmart Dumbledore." Cris said.

"You have a few times, but I knew you didn't put your name into the cup." Dumbledore said.

**His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. She has been crossing lines ever since she arrived here -" **

"Only to save people's lives, I don't see you doing that." Cris said with a glare. Snape sneered at her but didn't comment on it, because it was true.

**"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair.**

**Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Cris, who looked right back at him, trying to discern the expression of the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles.**

**"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Cris?" he asked calmly.**

**"No," said Cris. She was very aware of everybody watching her closely. Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows.**

**"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" said Professor Dumbledore, ignoring Snape.**

**"No," said Cris vehemently.**

**"Ah, but of course she is lying!" cried Madame Maxime. Snape was now shaking his head, his lip curling. **

"Why would Cris lie, it never said anything about her putting her name in the Goblet." Lily said.

**"She could not have crossed the Age Line," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that -"**

**"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line," said Madame Maxime, shrugging.**

**"It is possible, of course," said Dumbledore politely.**

"Though we saw evidence that it did work with the twins." Sirius said.

**"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" said Professor McGonagall angrily. "Really, what nonsense! Cris could not have crossed the line herself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that she did not persuade an older student to do it for her, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!"**

**She shot a very angry look at Professor Snape.**

**"Mr. Crouch… Mr. Bagman," said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, "you are our - er - objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"**

"It is, but it is irreversible." Robin said.

**Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half-darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice.**

**"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament." **

"Great," Lily said.

"Whoever is after her did do a pretty job thinking things through." Moony said.

"Don't say that," Lily said.

**"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed.**

**"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," said Karkaroff. He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore." **

"I don't think that will work." Bill said.

"He is an idiot." Gwen said.

**"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," said Bagman. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out - it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament -"**

**"- in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" exploded Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"**

**"Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"**

"Very convenient," Padfoot said.

"What happens if you don't compete?" Gwen asked.

"They would lose their magic and in some cases die." Dumbledore said. Cris went wide eyed, thankful that she did compete.

"That's terrible." Gwen said.

**Moody had just entered the room. He limped toward the fire, and with every right step he took, there was a loud clunk.**

**"Convenient?" said Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody." Cris could tell he was trying to sound disdainful, as though what Moody was saying was barely worth his notice, but his hands gave him away; they had balled themselves into fists.**

**"Don't you?" said Moody quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that goblet knowing she'd have to compete if it came out."**

**"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" said Madame Maxime.**

**"Or kill me?" suggested Cris out loud. The foreign headmasters seemed to have ignored her but the rest of the teachers acknowledged it and Cedric went a little stiff at it. **

"Don't think like that." Lily said.

"It's true though." Cris said.

"It still doesn't mean you should think it that though." Lily said.

**"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," said Karkaroff, bowing to her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards -"**

**"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Potter," growled Moody, "but… funny thing… I don't hear him saying a word…"**

**"Why should she complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot. "She 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't she? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money - zis is a chance many would die for!" **

"I never wanted to do it for the fame or the money, just a chance to prove that I can do things and have them look past my fame, beside I didn't even keep the money." Cris said.

"Nicely said." Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean you didn't keep the money?" Ron asked eyebrows raised.

"It went to a better cause." Cris said grinning at the twins.

**"Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it, just like she pointed out moments ago" said Moody, with the merest trace of a growl.**

**An extremely tense silence followed these words. Ludo Bagman, who was looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet and said, "Moody, old man… what a thing to say!"**

**"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime," said Karkaroff loudly. **

"You should listen to him." Tonks said.

"Considering he was the one who put my name in." Cris muttered under her breath.

**"Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."**

**"Imagining things, am I?" growled Moody. "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the girl's name in that goblet…"**

**"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" said Madame Maxime, throwing up her huge hands.**

**"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" said Moody. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament… I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category…" **

"It was a pretty well thought out plan." Cris said.

"Very well thought out." Prongs said.

**"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody," said Karkaroff coldly, "and a very ingenious theory it is - though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously…"**

**"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage," Moody retorted in a menacing voice. "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff - as you ought to remember…" **

"That has its advantages." Gwen said.

"Isn't your dad an investigator?" Cris asked.

"He is," Gwen said.

**"Alastor!" said Dumbledore warningly. Cris wondered for a moment whom he was speaking to, but then realized "Mad-Eye" could hardly be Moody's real first name. **

"You actually thought that his name was Mad-Eye?" Ron asked. Cris blushed and looked away.

"What, it's possible. I mean there are some people strange names in the wizarding world." Cris said.

"True," Hermione said.

**Moody fell silent, though still surveying Karkaroff with satisfaction - Karkaroff's face was burning.**

**"How this situation arose, we do not know," said Dumbledore, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Cris have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do…"**

**"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr -"**

**"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it."**

"There really isn't an alternative." Scarlett said.

**Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one either. Snape looked furious; Karkaroff livid; Bagman, however, looked rather excited.**

"Well yeah, an unexpected turn of events brings four champions." Sirius said.

**"Well, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"**

**Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie.**

**"Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes… the first task…"**

"Whatever it is it will be dangerous." Lily said.

**He moved forward into the firelight. Close up, Cris thought he looked ill. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and a thin, papery look about his wrinkled skin that had not been there at the Quidditch World Cup.**

**"The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Cris, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important.**

"Well Cris has that covered." Prongs said.

"Most definitely," Padfoot said.

**"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.**

**"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. **

"That doesn't mean that they can't give hints." Cris said with a smirk.

"Ooohhh, who gave you the hint? Was it McGonagall?" Padfoot asked.

"I'm not telling." Cris said with a smirk.

"You're mean." Padfoot said.

**The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests." **

"Nice," Prongs said.

**Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore.**

**"I think that's all, is it, Albus?"**

**"I think so," said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"**

**"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," said Mr. Crouch. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment… I've left young Weatherby in charge… Very enthusiastic… a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told…**

Percy blushed brightly and looked down into his lap.

**"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" said Dumbledore.**

**"Come on, Barty, I'm staying!" said Bagman brightly. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"**

"Depending on the office at least. Mum used to bring James and I while Uncle Sirius brought in Keiran, Scarlett and Teddy. They couldn't get babysitters and mum was pregnant with Al, it was very interesting." Lily J said.

"How do you remember that?" Keiran asked.

"Teddy told me, besides Uncle Ron and Uncle Draco told me." Lily J smirked.

"What did you guys do?" Tonks asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Keiran and Teddy said.

"Why is it that I don't believe that?" Tonks asked.

"Because we are children of marauders." Teddy said simply.

**"I think not, Ludo," said Crouch with a touch of his old impatience.**

**"Professor Karkaroff - Madame Maxime - a nightcap?" said Dumbledore.**

**But Madame Maxime had already put her arm around Fleur's shoulders and was leading her swiftly out of the room. Cris could hear them both talking very fast in French as they went off into the Great Hall. Karkaroff beckoned to Krum, and they, too, exited, though in silence.**

**"Cris, Cedric, I suggest you go up to bed," said Dumbledore, smiling at both of them. "I am sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise." **

"Of course, our parties are pretty great." Bill said.

"And loud." Charlie said.

"That they are." Tonks said with a smile.

**Cris and Cedric walked out of the room, they were silent for a while before Cedric spoke up. **

"**I know you didn't enter, I'll help you as best as I can." Cedric said.**

"**Thank you, it's crazy it just seems that everything happens to me." She said. **

"**It does seem that way doesn't it." Cedric said. They continued walking until they were at the marble staircase. **

"**Do you still want to go to Hogsmeade together?" Cris asked. **

"**Yeah, I have something planned, I just hope you like it." He said with a smile. Cris smiled back and he hugged her good night. Cris didn't know what to think, she never really been hugged by a guy before, well there was Ron, but it wasn't the same.**

"That's sweet of him." Lily said.

"Mr. Diggory was a Hufflepuff through and through." McGonagall said with a sad smile.

"I did not know zat ze two of oo went out." Fleur said.

"It was just a short time. But we were good friends." Cris said.

**When Cedric walked to the door to her right and waved good-bye, a thought came through, would Ron and Hermione believe that she didn't enter,**

"You did right?" Lily asked.

"Of course," Hermione said.

**or would they all think she'd put herself in for the tournament? Yet how could anyone think that, when she was facing competitors who'd had three years' more magical education than she had - when she was now facing tasks that not only sounded very dangerous, but which were to be performed in front of hundreds of people? Yes, she'd thought about it… she'd fantasized about it… but it had been a joke, really, an idle sort of dream… she'd never really, seriously considered entering..**

**But someone else had considered it… someone else had wanted her in the tournament, and had made sure she was entered. Why? To give her a treat? She didn't think so, somehow… To see her make a fool of herself? Well, they were likely to get their wish… But to get her killed? Was Moody just being his usual paranoid self? Couldn't someone have put Cris' name in the goblet as a trick, a practical joke? Did anyone really want her dead?**

"Of course, Voldemort always wants me dead." Cris said. Lily whimpered and Prongs went pale.

**Cris was able to answer that at once. Yes, someone wanted her dead; someone had wanted her dead ever since she had been a year old…Lord Voldemort.**

**But how could Voldemort have ensured that Cris' name got into the Goblet of Fire? Voldemort was supposed to be far away, in some distant country, in hiding, alone… feeble and powerless… **

"Not as powerless as you think." Cris muttered.

"It's okay Bambi, don't think about it." Fred said.

"Think happy thoughts." George said. Cris smiled and giggled.

**Yet in that dream he had had, just before she had awoken with her scar hurting, Voldemort had not been alone… he had been talking to Wormtail… plotting Cris' murder. Cris got a shock to find herself facing the Fat Lady already. She had barely noticed where her feet were carrying her. It was also a surprise to see that she was not alone in her frame. The wizened witch who had flitted into her neighbor's painting when she had joined the champions downstairs was now sitting smugly beside the Fat Lady. She must have dashed through every picture lining seven staircases to reach here before her. Both she and the Fat Lady were looking down at her with the keenest interest.**

**"Well, well, well," said the Fat Lady, "Violet's just told me everything. Who's just been chosen as school champion, then?"**

**"Balderdash," said Cris dully.**

**"It most certainly isn't!" said the pale witch indignantly.**

"She has always been an interesting portrait." Sirius said.

**"No, no, Vi, it's the password," said the Fat Lady soothingly, and she swung forward on her hinges to let Cris into the common room.**

**The blast of noise that met Cris' ears when the portrait opened almost knocked her backward. Next thing she knew, she was being wrenched inside the common room by about a dozen pairs of hands, and was facing the whole of Gryffindor House, all of whom were screaming, applauding, and whistling.**

"They're all excited." Tonks said.

"Who wouldn't be?" Charlie asked.

"True," Tonks said.

**"You should've told us you'd entered!" bellowed Fred; he looked half annoyed, half deeply impressed.**

"Sorry Bambi," Fred said.

"It's alright," Cris said kissing his cheek.

**"How did you do it without getting a beard? Brilliant!" roared George.**

"Sorry," George said.

"Don't apologize, you had no idea." Cris said.

**"I didn't," Cris said. "I don't know how -"**

**But Angelina had now swooped down upon her; "Oh if it couldn't be me, at least it's a Gryffindor -" **

"But what about Cedric?" Gwen asked.

"They only cared about how I somehow got entered." Cris said.

"Sorry," Ginny and Neville said.

**"You'll be able to pay back Diggory for that last Quidditch match, Cris!" shrieked Katie Bell, another of the Gryffindor Chasers.**

**"We've got food, Cris, come and have some -"**

**"I'm not hungry; I had enough at the feast -"**

"Nice try but I don't think you'll be able to escape." Padfoot said.

"It was worth a shot." Cris said with a shrug.

**But nobody wanted to hear that she wasn't hungry; nobody wanted to hear that she hadn't put her name in the goblet; not one single person seemed to have noticed that she wasn't at all in the mood to celebrate… Lee Jordan had unearthed a Gryffindor banner from somewhere, and he insisted on draping it around Cris like a cloak. Cris couldn't get away; whenever she tried to sidle over to the staircase up to the dormitories, the crowd around her closed ranks, forcing another butterbeer on her, stuffing crisps and peanuts into her hands… Everyone wanted to know how she had done it, how she had tricked Dumbledore's Age Line and managed to get her name into the goblet…**

**"I didn't," she said, over and over again, "I don't know how it happened."**

**But for all the notice anyone took, she might just as well not have answered at all.**

**"I'm tired!" she bellowed finally, after nearly half an hour. "No, seriously, George - I'm going to bed -" **

"Good grief, let the poor girl go." Tonks said.

"I felt like a prisoner, and I was still digesting the fact that I was in the Tournament." Cris said.

"I can understand that." Tonks said with a smile.

**She wanted more than anything to find Ron and Hermione, to find a bit of sanity, but neither of them seemed to be in the common room. Insisting that she needed to sleep, and almost flattening the little Creevey brothers as they attempted to waylay her at the foot of the stairs, Cris managed to shake everyone off and climb up to the dormitory as fast as he could.**

**To her great relief, she found Ron was lying on his bed in the otherwise empty dormitory, still fully dressed. **

**He looked up when Cris slammed the door behind him.**

**"Where've you been?" Cris said.**

**"Oh hello," said Ron.**

"Really? Is that all you have to say?" Lily asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Our friendship was really put to the test." Cris said.

"What friendship hasn't?" Prongs asked. Cris smiled but Ron wasn't looking at anyone, he really did act like a jerk.

**He was grinning, but it was a very odd, strained sort of grin. Cris suddenly became aware that she was still wearing the scarlet Gryffindor banner that Lee had tied around her. She hastened to take it off, but it was knotted very tightly. Ron lay on the bed without moving, watching Cris struggle to remove it.**

**"So," he said, when Cris had finally removed the banner and thrown it into a corner. "Congratulations."**

**"What d'you mean, congratulations?" said Cris, staring at Ron. There was definitely something wrong with the way Ron was smiling: It was more like a grimace. **

"What the hell Ron!" Bill exclaimed.

"I know, I acted like a git." Ron said.

"Good cause otherwise I would hex you so bad you wouldn't know what to do." Bill said. Ron gulped and Remus continued reading remembering the time with Sirius and Severus.

**"Well… no one else got across the Age Line," said Ron. "Not even Fred and George. What did you use - the Invisibility Cloak?"**

"It wouldn't work." Prongs said.

**"The Invisibility Cloak wouldn't have got me over that line," said Cris slowly.**

**"Oh right," said Ron. "I thought you might've told me if it was the cloak… because it would've covered both of us, wouldn't it? But you found another way, did you?" **

"Seriously, you didn't let her have a chance to explain when she needed you the most?" Prongs asked.

"It's forgiven between us," Cris said.

"Well, at least there's that." Prongs said.

**"Listen," said Cris, "I didn't put my name in that goblet. Someone else must've done it."**

**Ron raised his eyebrows.**

**"What would they do that for?"**

**"I dunno," said Cris. She felt it would sound very melodramatic to say, "To kill me." **

"That might have helped, I didn't think about that." Ron said.

"It's alright," Cris said.

**Ron's eyebrows rose so high that they were in danger of disappearing into his hair.**

"I haven't seen that happen." Charlie said.

"You don't want to." Cris said.

**"It's okay, you know, you can tell me the truth," he said. "If you don't want everyone else to know, fine, but I don't know why you're bothering to lie, you didn't get into trouble for it, did you? That friend of the Fat Lady's, that Violet, she's already told us all Dumbledore's letting you enter. A thousand Galleons prize money, eh? And you don't have to do end-of-year tests either…"**

**"I didn't put my name in that goblet!" said Cris, starting to feel angry.**

**"Yeah, okay," said Ron, in exactly the same skeptical tone as the foreign headmasters. "Only you said this morning you'd have done it last night, and no one would've seen you… I'm not stupid, you know." **

"You are right now." Bill said.

"I know," Ron said.

**"You're doing a really good impression of it," Cris snapped.**

**"Yeah?" said Ron, and there was no trace of a grin, forced or otherwise, on his face now. "You want to get to bed, Cris. I expect you'll need to be up early tomorrow for a photo-call or something." **

"Really Ron, who knew you could be such a git." Gwen said.

"I know, I was stupid, I should have believed her." Ron said.

**He wrenched the hangings shut around his four-poster, leaving Cris standing there by the door, staring at the dark red velvet curtains, now hiding one of the few people she had been sure would believe her. **

"Well at least Hermione and Cedric believe you, they can help." Lily said.

"Ron does come around though, right?" Prongs asked.

"Eventually," Ron and Cris said.

"Good," Prongs said.

"That's the chapter." Remus said handing the book to Lily J.


	87. Chapter 18: The Weighing of Wands

"**Chapter 18: The Weighing of Wands," **Lily J read.

"So someone is going to be checking your wands to make sure that they are good to go?" Padfoot asked.

"Yep," Cris said.

"I wonder who." Prongs said.

"Possibly Ollivander," Moony said.

"Maybe," Lily said.

**When Cris woke up on Sunday morning, it took her a moment to remember why she felt so miserable and worried. Then the memory of the previous night rolled over him. She sat up and ripped back the curtains of her own four-poster, intending to talk to Ron, to force Ron to believe her - only to find that Ron's bed was empty; he had obviously gone down to breakfast.**

**Cris dressed and went down the spiral staircase into the common room. The moment she appeared, the people who had already finished breakfast broke into applause again. The prospect of going down into the Great Hall and facing the rest of the Gryffindors, all treating her like some sort of hero, was not inviting; it was that, however, or stay here and allow herself to be cornered by the Creevey brothers, who were both beckoning frantically to her to join them. She walked resolutely over to the portrait hole, pushed it open, climbed out of it, and found himself face-to-face with Hermione.**

"Do you believe her?" Lily asked.

"Of course, it was the look on her face that got me when her name was called." Hermione said.

"Good," Prongs said.

**"****Hello," she said, holding up a stack of toast, which she was carrying in a napkin. "I brought you this… Want to go for a walk?"**

"Good, you really are a good friend." Lily said with a smile.

"I don't think I would have lasted with just the help of Cedric." Cris said.

"No, I think you would have been fine." Sirius said.

"I did have a lot of help." Cris said.

**"****Good idea," said Cris gratefully.**

**They went downstairs, crossed the entrance hall quickly without looking in at the Great Hall, and were soon striding across the lawn toward the lake, where the Durmstrang ship was moored, reflected blackly in the water. It was a chilly morning, and they kept moving, munching their toast, as Cris told Hermione exactly what had happened after she had left the Gryffindor table the night before.**

**To her immense relief, Hermione accepted her story without question.**

"I should have listened." Ron said.

"You did once you realized that I didn't put my name in." Cris said with a smile.

**"****Well, of course I knew you hadn't entered yourself," she said when he'd finished telling her about the scene in the chamber off the Hall. "The look on your face when Dumbledore read out your name! But the question is, who did put it in? Because Moody's right, Cris… I don't think any student could have done it… they'd never be able to fool the Goblet, or get over Dumbledore's -"**

"I don't think she wants to talk about that now." Lily said.

"She didn't," Hermione said laughing.

**"****Have you seen Ron?" Cris interrupted.**

**Hermione hesitated.**

**"****Erm… yes… he was at breakfast," she said.**

**"****Does he still think I entered myself?"**

**"****Well… no, I don't think so… not really," said Hermione awkwardly.**

"Mia, you know I didn't believe her." Ron said.

"I was just trying to calm her down." Hermione said.

**"****What's that supposed to mean, 'not really'?"**

**"****Oh Cris, isn't it obvious?" Hermione said despairingly. "He's jealous!"**

Ron blushed and looked down.

**"****Jealous?" Cris said incredulously. "Jealous of what? He wants to make a prat of himself in front of the whole school, does he?"**

**"****Look," said Hermione patiently, "it's always you who gets all the attention, you know it is. **

"And I hate it!" Cris exclaimed.

"We know," the group said.

**I know it's not your fault," she added quickly, seeing Cris open her mouth furiously. "I know you don't ask for it… but - well - you know, Ron's got all those brothers to compete against at home, and you're his best friend, and you're really famous - he's always shunted to one side whenever people see you, and he puts up with it, and he never mentions it, but I suppose this is just one time too many…"**

**"****Great," said Cris bitterly. "Really great. Tell him from me I'll swap any time he wants. Tell him from me he's welcome to it… People gawping at my forehead everywhere I go…" **

"I don't think I could handle that." Ron said.

"I barely can sometimes." Cris said with a grimace thinking of the press that year and this year.

**"****I'm not telling him anything," Hermione said shortly. "Tell him yourself. It's the only way to sort this out."**

"I did try," Cris mumbled.

"It's because Ron's too stubborn, but he'll come around." Tonks said.

"He is stubborn," Hermione said.

**"****I'm not running around after him trying to make him grow up!" Cris said, so loudly that several owls in a nearby tree took flight in alarm. "Maybe he'll believe I'm not enjoying myself once I've got my neck broken or -"**

**"****That's not funny," said Hermione quietly. "That's not funny at all." She looked extremely anxious. "Cris, I've been thinking - you know what we've got to do, don't you? Straight away, the moment we get back to the castle?"**

**"****Yeah, give Ron a good kick up the -"**

"What were you going to say?" Lily asked. Cris blushed and looked away from Ron.

"You were going to kick him there weren't you?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, I was tempted." Cris said. Ron whimpered and covered himself.

"That's my girl." Lily said with a smile.

"Remind me to never get her mad again." Ron said to Hermione.

"I'll try," Hermione said with a giggle. They missed the looks from the future kids.

**"****Write to Sirius. You've got to tell him what's happened. He asked you to keep him posted on everything that's going on at Hogwarts… It's almost as if he expected something like this to happen.**

"I kind of did, the tournament was a good way for someone to kill Cris." Sirius said.

"Don't say that," Lily said with a whimper.

**I brought some parchment and a quill out with me -"**

**"****Come off it," said Cris, looking around to check that they couldn't be overheard, but the grounds were quite deserted. "He came back to the country just because my scar twinged. He'll probably come bursting right into the castle if I tell him someone's entered me in the Triwizard Tournament -" **

"Contrary to popular belief I do have more sense than that." Sirius said.

"Really? Do I have to point out all the things that you've done?" Remus asked.

"No, not really." Sirius said.

"Ah, but I really want to know." Cris whined.

"I'll tell you sometime." Remus said. Cris smiled widely and Lily J continued reading.

**"****He'd want you to tell him," said Hermione sternly. "He's going to find out anyway."**

**"****How?"**

"The Prophet." The group said.

"I know, I just didn't register that fact." Cris said.

"It's alright," Remus said with a smile.

**"****Cris, this isn't going to be kept quiet," said Hermione, very seriously. "This tournament's famous, and you're famous. I'll be really surprised if there isn't anything in the Daily Prophet about you competing… You're already in half the books about You-Know-Who, you know… and Sirius would rather hear it from you, I know he would."**

"Yes, I would rather have gotten the truth rather than the lie." Sirius said.

"It's a good thing that she talked me into it then." Cris said.

"Thanks Hermione," Sirius said with a smile.

**"****Okay, okay, I'll write to him," said Cris, throwing her last piece of toast into the lake. They both stood and watched it floating there for a moment, before a large tentacle rose out of the water and scooped it beneath the surface. Then they returned to the castle.**

**"****Whose owl am I going to use?" Cris said as they climbed the stairs. "He told me not to use Hedwig again."**

**"****Ask Ron if you can borrow -"**

**"****I'm not asking Ron for anything," Cris said flatly.**

**"****Well, borrow one of the school owls, then, anyone can use them," said Hermione.**

**They went up to the Owlery. Hermione gave Cris a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink, then strolled around the long lines of perches, looking at all the different owls, while Cris sat down against a wall and wrote her letter.**

_**Dear Sirius,**_

_**You told me to keep you posted on what's happening at Hogwarts, so here goes – I don't know if you've heard, but the Triwizard Tournament's happening this year and on Saturday night I got picked as a fourth champion. I don't who put my name in the Goblet of Fire, because I didn't. The other Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory, from Hufflepuff. **_

**She paused at this point, thinking. She had an urge to say something about the large weight of anxiety that seemed to have settled inside her chest since last night, but she couldn't think how to translate this into words, so she simply dipped her quill back into the ink bottle and wrote,**

_**Hope you're okay, and Buckbeak –**_

_**Cris**_

**"****Finished," she told Hermione, getting to her feet and brushing straw off her robes. At this, Hedwig fluttered down onto her shoulder and held out her leg.**

**"****I can't use you," Cris told her, looking around for the school owls. "I've got to use one of these."**

"She is not going to like that." Charlie said.

"No, and it just made me feel worse." Cris said.

"I'm sorry," Ron said.

"It's alright, it's forgiven." Cris said with a smile.

**Hedwig gave a very loud hoot and took off so suddenly that her talons cut into her shoulder. She kept her back to Cris all the time she was tying her letter to the leg of a large barn owl. When the barn owl had flown off, Cris reached out to stroke Hedwig, but she clicked her beak furiously and soared up into the rafters out of reach. **

"I don't think I've ever seen an owl vith a temper like that." Viktor said.

"She is pretty special." Cris said with a fond smile.

**"First Ron, then you," Cris said angrily. "This isn't my fault."**

**If Cris had thought that matters would improve once everyone got used to the idea of her being champion, the following day showed her how mistaken she was. She could no longer avoid the rest of the school once she was back at lessons - and it was clear that the rest of the school, just like the Gryffindors, thought Cris had entered herself for the tournament. Unlike the Gryffindors, however, they did not seem impressed.**

**The Hufflepuffs, who were usually on excellent terms with the Gryffindors, had turned remarkably cold toward the whole lot of them. One Herbology lesson was enough to demonstrate this. It was plain that the Hufflepuffs felt that Cris had stolen their champion's glory; a feeling exacerbated, perhaps, by the fact that Hufflepuff House very rarely got any glory, **

"I can't believe that happened." Tonks said.

"Maybe it would have helped if Cedric convinced them, but he couldn't." Cris said.

**and that Cedric was one of the few who had ever given them any, having beaten Gryffindor once at Quidditch. Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch Fletchley, with whom Cris normally got on very well, did not talk to her even though they were repotting Bouncing Bulbs at the same tray - though they did laugh rather unpleasantly when one of the Bouncing Bulbs wriggled free from Cris' grip and smacked her hard in the face. Ron wasn't talking to Cris either. Hermione sat between them, making very forced conversation, but though both answered her normally, they avoided making eye contact with each other. **

**Cris thought even Professor Sprout seemed distant with her - but then, she was Head of Hufflepuff House.**

"Can this part be over with already?" Lily asked.

"It will after the first task." Cris said.

**She would have been looking forward to seeing Hagrid under normal circumstances, but Care of Magical Creatures meant seeing the Slytherins too – the first time she would come face-to-face with them since becoming champion.**

**Predictably, Malfoy arrived at Hagrid's cabin with his familiar sneer firmly in place. **

"I had believed it," Draco said.

"It's alright; I would have wanted to if I was old enough but then again it wouldn't have done any good either." Cris said.

**"Ah, look, boys, it's the champion," he said to Crabbe and Goyle the moment he got within earshot of Cris. "Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt she's going to be around much longer… Half the Triwizard champions have died… how long d'you reckon you're going to last, Potter? Ten minutes into the first task's my bet."**

"Then you would have lost it." Cris said.

"You surprised us all with that one." Charlie said.

"What did you do?" Prongs asked.

"Let's just say if I was against Viktor I would have won in a race." Cris said.

"That makes no sense." Padfoot said.

**Crabbe and Goyle guffawed sycophantically, but Malfoy had to stop there, because Hagrid emerged from the back of his cabin balancing a teetering tower of crates, each containing a very large Blast-Ended Skrewt.**

"Great, when is this project over with?" Lily asked.

"At the end of the year." The trio, Neville and Draco said.

"And with a lot of burns." Ron said.

"I bet," Tonks said.

**To the class's horror, Hagrid proceeded to explain that the reason the skrewts had been killing one another was an excess of pent-up energy, and that the solution would be for each student to fix a leash on a skrewt and take it for a short walk.**

"This is not going to end well." Prongs said.

"No kidding," Lily said.

**The only good thing about this plan was that it distracted Malfoy completely.**

"Who wouldn't be, those things were dangerous, though not as dangerous as some of the other things Hagrid's had." Draco said.

"True," Cris said.

**"Take this thing for a walk?" he repeated in disgust, staring into one of the boxes. "And where exactly are we supposed to fix the leash? Around the sting, the blasting end, or the sucker?"**

"Around the middle." Luna suggested.

"It does seem like an obvious place." Gwen said nodding in agreement.

**"Roun' the middle," said Hagrid, demonstrating. "Er - yeh might want ter put on yer dragon-hide gloves, jus' as an extra precaution, like. Cris - you come here an' help me with this big one…**

**Hagrid's real intention, however, was to talk to Cris away from the rest of the class. He waited until everyone else had set off with their skrewts, then turned to Cris and said, very seriously, "So - yer competin', Cris. In the tournament. School champion."**

"One of them," Gwen said.

**"One of the champions," Cris corrected him.**

**Hagrid's beetle-black eyes looked very anxious under his wild eyebrows.**

**"No idea who put yeh in fer it, Cris?"**

**"You believe I didn't do it, then?" said Cris, concealing with difficulty the rush of gratitude he felt at Hagrid's words.**

**"Course I do," Hagrid grunted. "Yeh say it wasn' you, an' I believe yeh - an' Dumbledore believes yer, an' all." **

"At least Hagrid's on your side." Lily said.

"Of course he will, Hagrid's a good guy like that." Prongs said.

**"Wish I knew who did do it," said Cris bitterly.**

**The pair of them looked out over the lawn; the class was widely scattered now, and all in great difficulty. The skrewts were now over three feet long, and extremely powerful. No longer shell-less and colorless, they had developed a kind of thick, grayish, shiny armor. They looked like a cross between giant scorpions and elongated crabs - but still without recognizable heads or eyes. They had become immensely strong and very hard to control. **

"We really should have watched what Hagrid was doing a little bit better." Dumbledore said. He looked over to where the Minister and the Undersecretary were sitting to see them writing something down on a pad of paper.

"**Look like they're havin' fun, don' they?" Hagrid said happily. Cris assumed he was talking about the skrewts, because her classmates certainly weren't; every now and then, with an alarming bang, one of the skrewts' ends would explode, causing it to shoot forward several yards, and more than one person was being dragged along on their stomach, trying desperately to get back on their feet.**

"That kind of sounds like fun but at the same time not fun." Gwen said.

"Only you," Cris said with a laugh.

**"Ah, I don' know, Cris," Hagrid sighed suddenly, looking back down at her with a worried expression on his face. "School champion… everythin' seems ter happen ter you, doesn' it?"**

"That is certainly true." Lily said looking worriedly at her daughter.

"It's not my fault." Cris said crossing her arms.

"We know, you just do a good job of handling it." Tonks said.

"Thanks," Cris said with a blush.

**Cris didn't answer. Yes, everything did seem to happen to her… that was more or less what Hermione had said as they had walked around the lake, and that was the reason, according to her, that Ron was no longer talking to her. The next few days were some of Cris' worst at Hogwarts. The closest she had ever come to feeling like this had been during those months, in her second year, when a large part of the school had suspected her of attacking her fellow students. But Ron had been on her side then. She thought she could have coped with the rest of the school's behavior if she could just have had Ron back as a friend, but she wasn't going to try and persuade Ron to talk to her if Ron didn't want to. Nevertheless, it was lonely with dislike pouring in on her from all sides.**

"How many people believed you?" Lily asked.

"Very few." Cris said.

"That's really bad," Prongs said looking over at his daughter who was nestled between the twins.

"It got better as the year past." Cris said with a smile.

**She could understand the Hufflepuffs' attitude, even if she didn't like it; they had their own champion to support. She expected nothing less than vicious insults from the Slytherins - she was highly unpopular there and always had been, because she had helped Gryffindor beat them so often, both at Quidditch and in the Inter-House Championship. But she had hoped the Ravenclaws might have found it in their hearts to support her as much as Cedric. She was wrong, however. Most Ravenclaws seemed to think that she had been desperate to earn herself a bit more fame by tricking the goblet into accepting her name.**

**Then there was the fact that Cedric looked the part of a champion so much more than she did. Exceptionally handsome, with his straight nose, dark hair, and gray eyes, it was hard to say who was receiving more admiration these days, Cedric or Viktor Krum. **

**Cris actually saw the same sixth-year girls who had been so keen to get Krum's autograph begging Cedric to sign their school bags one lunchtime. The sight of that made her a bit jealous. Cedric looked up and saw her and gave her a smile which made her blush slightly and look away.**

"Your very pretty Cris, don't let anyone tell you any different." Tonks said. Cris smiled a slight blush forming on her cheeks but didn't say anything else.

**Meanwhile there was no reply from Sirius, Hedwig was refusing to come anywhere near her, Professor Trelawney was predicting her death with even more certainty than usual, and she did so badly at Summoning Charms in Professor Flitwick's class that she was given extra homework - **

"But you usually do really well." McGonagall said.

"I was stressed; what with everything going on my mind was thinking on other things." Cris said.

"That is very understandable." Sirius said with a smile.

**the only person to get any, apart from Neville.**

"You are doing very well with the help I've been giving you." Cris said.

"Thanks," Neville said with a smile.

**"It's really not that difficult, Cris," Hermione tried to reassure her as they left Flitwick's class - she had been making objects zoom across the room to her all lesson, as though she were some sort of weird magnet for board dusters, wastepaper baskets, and lunascopes. "You just weren't concentrating properly -"**

**"Wonder why that was," said Cris darkly as Cedric Diggory walked past, surrounded by a large group of simpering girls, all of whom looked at Cris as though she were a particularly large Blast-Ended Skrewt. "Still - never mind, eh? Double Potions to look forward to this afternoon..." **

"Not if you're not in Slytherin." Bill said.

"No kidding," Cris said remembering what happened that day.

**Double Potions was always a horrible experience, but these days it was nothing short of torture. Being shut in a dungeon for an hour and a half with Snape and the Slytherins, all of whom seemed determined to punish Cris as much as possible for daring to become school champion, was about the most unpleasant thing Cris could imagine. She had already struggled through one Friday's worth, with Hermione sitting next to her intoning "ignore them, ignore them, ignore them" under her breath, and she couldn't see why today should be any better.**

**When she and Hermione arrived at Snape's dungeon after lunch, they found the Slytherins waiting outside, each and every one of them wearing a large badge on the front of his or her robes. For one wild moment Cris thought they were S.P.E.W. badges **

"You thought that?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"What was I supposed to think? I had no idea that that idiot had done badges as well." Cris said motioning at Draco.

"True," Hermione said.

**then she saw that they all bore the same message, in luminous red letters that burnt brightly in the dimly lit underground passage:**

**SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY—THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!**

**"Like them, Potter?" said Malfoy loudly as Cris approached. "And this isn't all they do - look!"**

**He pressed his badge into his chest, and the message upon it vanished, to be replaced by another one, which glowed green: POTTER STINKS!**

"Potter's don't stink!" said the Potter's in the room.

"They can when they're babies." Sirius said.

"Only because handed Cris to you to change because he did want to and you had to change it." Robin said. Cris went red as the group laughed.

"It wasn't funny; she had a rash and diarrhea." Sirius said. Cris went redder and the group laughed louder.

**The Slytherins howled with laughter. Each of them pressed their badges too, until the message POTTER STINKS was shining brightly all around Cris. She felt the heat rise in her face and neck.**

**"Oh very funny," Hermione said sarcastically to Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls, who were laughing harder than anyone, "really witty."**

**Ron was standing against the wall with Dean and Seamus. He wasn't laughing, but he wasn't sticking up for Cris either.**

"I really wanted to but I was still mad at the same time." Ron said.

"So you couldn't have directed that at the Slytherins?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't think about that." Ron said.

**"Want one, Granger?" said Malfoy, holding out a badge to Hermione. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."**

**Some of the anger Cris had been feeling for days and days seemed to burst through a dam in her chest. She had reached for her wand before she'd thought what she was doing. People all around them scrambled out of the way, backing down the corridor.**

**"Cris!" Hermione said warningly.**

**"Go on, then, Potter," Malfoy said quietly, drawing out his own wand. "Moody's not here to look after you now- do it, if you've got the guts-" **

"She's got it alright, but that could really get her into trouble." Tonks said.

**For a split second, they looked into each other's eyes, then, at exactly the same time, both acted.**

**"Funnunculus!" Cris yelled.**

**"Densaugeo!" screamed Malfoy.**

**Jets of light shot from both wands, hit each other in midair, and ricocheted off at angles — Cris' hit Goyle in the face, and Malfoy's hit Hermione. **

People winced but Gwen was confused.

"They weren't dangerous spells were they?" she asked.

"No," Cris said.

**Goyle bellowed and put his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were springing up - Hermione, whimpering in panic, was clutching her mouth.**

**"Hermione!"**

**Ron had hurried forward to see what was wrong with her; Cris turned and saw Ron dragging Hermione's hand away from her face. It wasn't a pretty sight. Hermione's front teeth - already larger than average - **

Hermione turned to glare at her friend who grinned sheepishly back at her.

"Don't look at me, I didn't write this." Cris said.

"I know, it's just fun teasing you." Hermione said.

**were now growing at an alarming rate; she was looking more and more like a beaver as her teeth elongated, past her bottom lip, toward her chin - panic-stricken, she felt them and let out a terrified cry.**

"You're okay now, in fact, your teeth look absolutely normal." Lily said.

"I kind of let Madame Pomfrey over shrink them until they were normal." Hermione said.

"Were you're parents mad?" Gwen asked.

"A little at first but they got over it." Hermione said.

**"And what is all this noise about?" said a soft, deadly voice.**

**Snape had arrived. The Slytherins clamored to give their explanations; Snape pointed a long yellow finger at Malfoy and said, "Explain."**

**"Potter attacked me, sir -"**

**"We attacked each other at the same time!" Cris shouted.**

"He won't listen." Bill said shaking his head in disgust. Dumbledore looked over to Snape and he wasn't looking at the headmaster. 'Severus, you should really learn to let things go.' Dumbledore thought.

**"- and he hit Goyle - look -"**

**Snape examined Goyle, whose face now resembled something that would have been at home in a book on poisonous fungi.**

**"Hospital wing, Goyle," Snape said calmly.**

**"Malfoy got Hermione!" Ron said. "Look!"**

**He forced Hermione to show Snape her teeth - she was doing her best to hide them with her hands, though this was difficult as they had now grown down past her collar. Pansy Parkinson and the other Slytherin girls were doubled up with silent giggles, pointing at Hermione from behind Snape's back.**

**Snape looked coldly at Hermione, then said, "I see no difference."**

"Really Severus! That was uncalled for!" McGonagall screeched. Snape leaned away from her slightly but didn't do anything else.

**Hermione let out a whimper; her eyes filled with tears, she turned on her heel and ran, ran all the way up the corridor and out of sight.**

**It was lucky, perhaps, that both Cris and Ron started shouting at Snape at the same time; lucky their voices echoed so much in the stone corridor, for in the confused din, it was impossible for her to hear exactly what they were calling him. He got the gist, however.**

"So did you two make up?" Lily asked.

"No, we were just protecting our friend." Ron said.

"Well at least you can work still work together." Prongs said.

**"Let's see," he said, in his silkiest voice. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter and Weasley. Now get inside, or it'll be a week's worth of detentions."**

"Mr. Malfoy should have gotten detention as well." McGonagall said glaring at her colleague.

**Cris' ears were ringing. The injustice of it made her want to curse Snape into a thousand slimy pieces. She passed Snape, walked with Ron to the back of the dungeon, and slammed her bag down onto the table. Ron was shaking with anger too - for a moment, it felt as though everything was back to normal between them, but then Ron turned and sat down with Dean and Seamus instead, leaving Cris alone at her table. On the other side of the dungeon, Malfoy turned his back on Snape and pressed his badge, smirking. POTTER STINKS flashed once more across the room. Cris sat there staring at Snape as the lesson began, picturing horrific things happening to him… If only she knew how to do the Cruciatus Curse… she'd have Snape flat on his back like that spider, jerking and twitching. **

People's eyes widened and looked at Cris.

"_Cristal Rose Potter!_" the adults and her parents shouted.

"I'm sorry, I was very angry and I wasn't thinking clearly." Cris said.

"I understand but please refrain from thinking that way." Lily said.

"I'll try." Cris said with a small smile.

**"Antidotes!" said Snape, looking around at them all, his cold black eyes glittering unpleasantly. "You should all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone on whom to test one…"**

"That can be very dangerous Severus." McGonagall said.

"I would have cured them if it didn't work." Snape said.

"I sure hope so." McGonagall said.

**Snape's eyes met Cris', and Cris knew what was coming. Snape was going to poison her. Cris imagined picking up her cauldron, and sprinting to the front of the class, and bringing it down on Snape's greasy head - **

"I'm sorry; I can't help what I think." Cris said.

"It's okay, we've all thought that way." Charlie said.

"Yes, but you're thoughts aren't being read aloud." Cris said.

"Point taken," Charlie conceded.

**And then a knock on the dungeon door burst in on Cris' thoughts.**

**It was Colin Creevey; he edged into the room, beaming at Cris, and walked up to Snape's desk at the front of the room.**

**"Yes?" said Snape curtly.**

**"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Cristal Potter upstairs." Snape stared down his hooked nose at Colin, whose smile faded from his eager face.**

**"Potter has another hour of Potions to complete," said Snape coldly. "She will come upstairs when this class is finished."**

**Colin went pink.**

**"Sir - sir, Mr. Bagman wants her," he said nervously. "All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs…"**

"Great, just what you need." Lily said.

"I really wanted to skip it." Cris said.

"I understand that," Lily said.

**Cris would have given anything she owned to have stopped Colin saying those last few words. She chanced half a glance at Ron, but Ron was staring determinedly at the ceiling.**

**"Very well, very well," Snape snapped. "Potter, leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote."**

**"Please, sir - she's got to take her things with her," squeaked Colin. "All the champions…"**

"This isn't going to bode well." Tonks said.

"No kidding," Cris said.

**"Very well!" said Snape. "Potter - take your bag and get out of my sight!"**

**Cris swung her bag over her shoulder, got up, and headed for the door. As she walked through the Slytherin desks, POTTER STINKS flashed at her from every direction.**

**"It's amazing, isn't it, Cris?" said Colin, starting to speak the moment Cris had closed the dungeon door behind her. "Isn't it, though? You being champion?"**

**"Yeah, really amazing," said Cris heavily as they set off toward the steps into the entrance hall. "What do they want photos for, Colin?"**

**"The Daily Prophet, I think!"**

"That's not going to be fun, especially with that woman." Bill said.

"Did you get to read anything that was written?" Charlie asked.

"I tried to avoid it." Bill said.

"Good, it was all rubbish." Charlie said.

**"Great," said Cris dully. "Exactly what I need. More publicity."**

**"Good luck!" said Colin when they had reached the right room. Cris knocked on the door and entered.**

**She was in a fairly small classroom; most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch Cris had never seen before, who was wearing magenta robes.**

"Rita Skeeter." The group said.

"Oh yeah the girl a few years ahead of us. She was always trying to get stories on our pranks." Prongs said.

"She isn't a very good reporter then." Gwen said.

"No not really, she tends to report rumors rather than fact." Hermione said.

**Viktor Krum was standing moodily in a corner as usual and not talking to anybody. Cedric and Fleur were in conversation. Fleur looked a good deal happier than Cris had seen her so far; she kept throwing back her head so that her long silvery hair caught the light. Cris felt a little bubble of jealous at the sight of the two of them.**

"I'm sorry, I did not know zat ze two of you were togezer." Fleur said.

"It's okay; we didn't really announce it to the world." Cris said.

"But I'm sure that Skeeter would try and report it to the world." Moony said.

**A paunchy man, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye.**

**Bagman suddenly spotted Cris, got up quickly, and bounded forward.**

**"Ah, here she is! Champion number four! In you come, Cris, in you come… nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment -"**

**"Wand weighing?" Cris repeated nervously.**

"It's nothing to worry about; they are just making sure your wands are in good shape." Sirius said.

"I know that now, I just didn't know that then." Cris said.

**"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo-shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet…"**

"Knowing her, it won't be small." Robin said.

"It wasn't." Hermione said.

**"Maybe not that small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Cris.**

"And now it's going to be all about you." Lily said.

"Sadly," Cris said.

**Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson.**

**"I wonder if I could have a little word with Cristal before we start?" she said to Bagman, but still gazing fixedly at Cris. "The youngest champion, you know… to add a bit of color?"**

**"Certainly!" cried Bagman. "That is - if Cristal has no objection?"**

**"Er -" said Cris. **

"That should be considered as an objection." Gwen said.

"Yeah," Cris said.

**"Lovely," said Rita Skeeter, and in a second, her scarlet-taloned fingers had Cris' upper arm in a surprisingly strong grip, and she was steering him out of the room again and opening a nearby door.**

**"We don't want to be in there with all that noise," she said. "Let's see… ah, yes, this is nice and cozy."**

**It was a broom cupboard. Cris stared at her.**

"I did not want to go in there." Cris said.

"I can understand that, she was totally out of her mind with that." Remus said.

**"Come along, dear - that's right - lovely," said Rita Skeeter again, perching herself precariously upon an upturned bucket, pushing Cris down onto a cardboard box, and closing the door, throwing them into darkness. "Let's see now…"**

**She unsnapped her crocodile-skin handbag and pulled out a handful of candles, which she lit with a wave of her wand and magicked into midair, so that they could see what they were doing.**

**"You won't mind, Cristal, if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill? It leaves me free to talk to you normally…" **

"That's not going to end well." Charlie said.

"We know," Sirius said.

**"A what?" said Cris.**

**Rita Skeeter's smile widened. Cris counted three gold teeth. She reached again into her crocodile bag and drew out a long acid-green quill and a roll of parchment, which she stretched out between them on a crate of Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover. She put the tip of the green quill into her mouth, sucked it for a moment with apparent relish, then placed it upright on the parchment, where it stood balanced on its point, quivering slightly.**

**"Testing… my name is Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter."**

**Cris looked down quickly at the quill. The moment Rita Skeeter had spoken; the green quill had started to scribble, skidding across the parchment:**

**Attractive blonde Rita Skeeter, forty-three, who's savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations – **

"Good grief, that quill is no good." Robin said.

"Now we know why her work is so outrageous." Tonks said.

"That should be considered illegal." Gwen said.

**"Lovely," said Rita Skeeter, yet again, and she ripped the top piece of parchment off, crumpled it up, and stuffed it into her handbag. Now she leaned toward Cris and said, "So, Cristal… what made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"**

**"Er -" said Cris again, but she was distracted by the quill. Even though she wasn't speaking, it was dashing across the parchment, and in its wake she could make out a fresh sentence:**

**An ugly scar, souvenir of a tragic past, disfigures the otherwise pretty face of Cristal Potter, whose eyes –**

"Mum, I really wish that you hadn't seen what it read." Lily J said.

"Sorry, I was just curious." Cris said.

**"Ignore the quill, Cristal," said Rita Skeeter firmly. Reluctantly Cris looked up at her instead. "Now — why did you decide to enter the tournament, Cristal?"**

**"I didn't," said Cris. "I don't know how my name got into the Goblet of Fire. I didn't put it in there."**

**Rita Skeeter raised one heavily penciled eyebrow.**

**"Come now, Cristal, there's no need to be scared of getting into trouble. We all know you shouldn't really have entered at all. But don't worry about that. Our readers love a rebel." **

"Well it depends really." Cris said.

"You only break the rules to save someone, whereas here you were kind of forced." Hermione said.

"Exactly," Cris said.

**"But I didn't enter," Cris repeated. "I don't know who -"**

**"How do you feel about the tasks ahead?" said Rita Skeeter. "Excited? Nervous?"**

**"I haven't really thought… yeah, nervous, I suppose," said Cris. Her insides squirmed uncomfortably as she spoke.**

**"Champions have died in the past, haven't they?" said Rita Skeeter briskly. "Have you thought about that at all?"**

**"Well… they say it's going to be a lot safer this year," said Cris.**

"It wasn't," Cris mumbled but Moony heard and raised his eyebrows in worry.

**The quill whizzed across the parchment between them, back and forward as though it were skating.**

**"Of course, you've looked death in the face before, haven't you?" said Rita Skeeter, watching him closely. "How would you say that's affected you?"**

**"Er," said Cris, yet again.**

**"Do you think that the trauma in your past might have made you keen to prove yourself? To live up to your name? Do you think that perhaps you were tempted to enter the Triwizard Tournament because - "**

**"I didn't enter," said Cris, starting to feel irritated.**

**"Can you remember your parents at all?" said Rita Skeeter, talking over her.**

"Now that's a sore subject, why the hell did she bring it up?" Sirius asked.

"Because she's an insensitive bitch." Scarlett said.

"Very true." Remus said.

**"No," said Cris.**

**"How do you think they'd feel if they knew you were competing in the Triwizard Tournament? Proud? Worried? Angry?"**

"A mixture of all three." Lily said.

"Proud of you for being picked, worried for your safety and angry at the person who entered you." Prongs said.

"Thanks," Cris said with a small smile.

**Cris was feeling really annoyed now. How on earth was she to know how her parents would feel if they were alive? She could feel Rita Skeeter watching her very intently. Frowning, she avoided her gaze and looked down at words the quill had just written:**

**Tears fill those startlingly green eyes as our conversation turns to the parents she can barely remember.**

"Really now? The only time I've seen her cry was when we've have been sitting in this room and after the tournament was over." Sirius said.

"She rarely cried as a baby as well." Robin said.

**"I have NOT got tears in my eyes!" said Cris loudly.**

**Before Rita Skeeter could say a word, the door of the broom cupboard was pulled open. Cris looked around, blinking in the bright light. Albus Dumbledore stood there, looking down at both of them, squashed into the cupboard.**

"Good, now you're safe." Lily said.

"For now anyway." Cris said.

**"Dumbledore!" cried Rita Skeeter; with every appearance of delight - but Cris noticed that her quill and the parchment had suddenly vanished from the box of Magical Mess Remover, and Rita's clawed fingers were hastily snapping shut the clasp of her crocodile-skin bag. **

**"How are you?" she said, standing up and holding out one of her large, mannish hands to Dumbledore. "I hope you saw my piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards' Conference?"**

**"Enchantingly nasty," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an obsolete dingbat."**

"Only you," Remus said with a chuckle.

**Rita Skeeter didn't look remotely abashed.**

**"I was just making the point that some of your ideas are a little old-fashioned, Dumbledore, and that many wizards in the street -"**

**"I will be delighted to hear the reasoning behind the rudeness, Rita," said Dumbledore, with a courteous bow and a smile, "but I'm afraid we will have to discuss the matter later. The Weighing of the Wands is about to start, and it cannot take place if one of our champions is hidden in a broom cupboard."**

"Did she interview the others?" Lily asked.

"No," Fleur and Viktor said.

**Very glad to get away from Rita Skeeter, Cris hurried back into the room. The other champions were now sitting in chairs near the door, and she sat down quickly next to Cedric, looking up at the velvet-covered table, where four of the five judges were now sitting - Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr. Crouch, and Ludo Bagman. Rita Skeeter settled herself down in a corner; Cris saw her slip the parchment out of her bag again, spread it on her knee, suck the end of the Quick-Quotes Quill, and place it once more on the parchment.**

**"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."**

**Cris looked around, and with a jolt of surprise saw an old wizard with large, pale eyes standing quietly by the window. Cris had met Mr. Ollivander before - he was the wand-maker from whom Cris had bought her own wand over three years ago in Diagon Alley.**

**"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room. **

"I zink zat ze order waz random." Fleur said.

"I believe it was." Dumbledore said.

**Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand.**

**"Hmm…" he said.**

**He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully.**

**"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches… inflexible… rosewood… and containing… dear me…"**

**"An 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."**

"Interesting, I don't think I've heard of that as a core." Remus said.

"Zank you Monsieur Lupin," Fleur said.

**So Fleur was part Veela, thought Cris, making a mental note to tell Ron… then she remembered that Ron wasn't speaking to her.**

"I wish you would have told me." Ron said blushing.

"But where's the fun in that?" Cris said with a smirk.

"You're evil," Ron said.

**"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, I've never used Veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands… however, to each his own, and if this suits you…" **

"It doez," Fleur said.

"Good," Bill said with a smile.

**Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip.**

**"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Diggory, you next." Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling at Cedric as he passed her.**

**"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Cedric handed over his wand. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn… must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches… ash… pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition… You treat it regularly?"**

**"Polished it last night," said Cedric, grinning.**

**Cris looked down at her own wand. She could see finger marks all over it.**

"It's alright, as long it works right." Sirius said.

**She gathered a fistful of robe from her knee and tried to rub it clean surreptitiously. Several gold sparks shot out of the end of it. Fleur Delacour gave her a very patronizing look, and she desisted.**

**Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Krum, if you please."**

**Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duck-footed, toward Mr. Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes.**

"You know you should stand up straight or you'll be slouched over for the rest of your life, it happened to my grandfather." Gwen said.

"I vill try," Viktor said with a smile.

**"Hmm," said Mr. Ollivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I… however…"**

**He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes.**

**"Yes… hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees… quite rigid… ten and a quarter inches… Avis!"**

**The hornbeam wand let off a blast like a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight. **

"He seems to have chosen some really interesting spells." Padfoot said.

"That he has." Charlie said.

**"Good," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand. "Which leaves… Miss Potter."**

**Cris got to her feet and walked past Krum to Mr. Ollivander. She handed over her wand.**

**"Aaaah, yes," said Mr. Ollivander, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."**

**Cris could remember too. She could remember it as though it had happened yesterday…**

**Four summers ago, on her eleventh birthday, she had entered Mr. Ollivander's shop with Hagrid to buy a wand. Mr. Ollivander had taken his measurements and then started handing her wands to try. Cris had waved what felt like every wand in the shop, until at last she had found the one that suited her - this one, which was made of holly, eleven inches long, and contained a single feather from the tail of a phoenix. Mr. Ollivander had been very surprised that Cris had been so compatible with this wand. "Curious," he had said, "curious," and not until Cris asked what was curious had Ollivander explained that the phoenix feather in Cris' wand had come from the same bird that had supplied the core of Lord Voldemort's. **

"Vhat/What?" those who didn't know asked.

"Yes, I do, it saved my life and I'm glad I have it." Cris said.

"Good," Dumbledore said with a smile.

**Cris had never shared this piece of information with anybody. She was very fond of her wand, and as far as she was concerned its relation to Voldemort's wand was something it couldn't help - rather as she couldn't help being related to Aunt Petunia. However, she really hoped that Mr. Ollivander wasn't about to tell the room about it. She had a funny feeling Rita Skeeter's Quick-Quotes Quill might just explode with excitement if he did.**

**Mr. Ollivander spent much longer examining Cris' wand than anyone else's. Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Cris, announcing that it was still in perfect condition.**

**"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now - or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end-" **

"Good, you don't have to become a test subject for Snape." Bill said.

"That's a very good thing," Prongs said glaring at his enemy.

**Feeling that at last something had gone right today, Cris got up to leave, but the man with the black camera jumped up and cleared his throat.**

**"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman excitedly. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"**

**"Er - yes, let's do those first," said Rita Skeeter, whose eyes were upon Cris again. "And then perhaps some individual shots."**

"Great, not again." Lily said.

**The photographs took a long time. Madame Maxime cast everyone else into shadow wherever she stood, and the photographer couldn't stand far enough back to get her into the frame; eventually she had to sit while everyone else stood around her. Karkaroff kept twirling his goatee around his finger to give it an extra curl; Krum, whom Cris would have thought would have been used to this sort of thing, skulked, half-hidden, at the back of the group.**

"I never did like my picture taken." Viktor said.

"It's okay, some people don't." Gwen said.

**The photographer seemed keenest to get Fleur at the front, but Rita Skeeter kept hurrying forward and dragging Cris into greater prominence. Then she insisted on separate shots of all the champions. At last, they were free to go. Cris went down to dinner. Hermione wasn't there - she supposed she was still in the hospital wing having her teeth fixed. She ate alone at the end of the table, then returned to Gryffindor Tower, thinking of all the extra work on Summoning Charms that she had to do. Up in the dormitory, she came across Ron.**

"This reminds so much of the fight we had." Padfoot said.

"I know, I want them to make up as well." Prongs said.

"Obviously they did," Moony said.

"Oh yeah," they said.

**"You've had an owl," said Ron brusquely the moment she walked in. He was pointing at Cris' pillow. The school barn owl was waiting for her there.**

**"Oh - right," said Cris.**

**"And we've got to do our detentions tomorrow night, Snape's dungeon," said Ron. He then walked straight out of the room, not looking at Cris. For a moment, Cris considered going after him - she wasn't sure whether she wanted to talk to him or hit him, both seemed quite appealing - **

"I'm glad you didn't hit me." Ron said.

"You're welcome." Cris said.

**but the lure of Sirius's answer was too strong. Cris strode over to the barn owl, took the letter off its leg, and unrolled it.**

_**Harry -**_

_**I can't say everything I would like to in a letter, it's too risky in case the owl is intercepted - we need to talk face-to-face. Can you ensure that you are alone by the fire in Gryffindor Tower at one o'clock in the morning on the 22nd of November?**_

"How are you doing that?" Prongs asked.

"Probably Flooing him." Moony said.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Padfoot asked.

"I'm sure you'll find a way." Prongs said.

_**I know better than anyone that you can look after yourself and while you're around Dumbledore and Moody I don't think anyone will be able to hurt you. However, someone seems to be having a good try. Entering you in that tournament would have been very risky, especially right under Dumbledore's nose.**_

_**Be on the watch, Cris. I still want to hear about anything unusual. Let me know about the 22nd of November as quickly as you can.**_

_**Sirius**_

"That's the chapter," Lily J said.

"That was certainly an interesting chapter." Sirius said.


	88. Chapter 19: The Hungarian Horntail

Fred took the book from his daughter and grinned.

"Man, if only I was Charlie this would be better." Fred said.

"And why is that?" Charlie asked. To answer his question Fred read the chapter title.

"**Chapter 19: The Hungarian Horntail," **Fred read.

"That's a dragon, what were you doing near another dragon?!" Lily asked.

"I had no choice in the matter." Cris said.

"You better stay away from it." Lily said. Cris sighed but didn't say anything else.

**The prospect of talking face-to-face with Sirius was all that sustained Cris over the next fortnight, the only bright spot on a horizon that had never looked darker. The shock of finding herself school champion had worn off slightly now, and the fear of what was facing her had started to sink in. The first task was drawing steadily nearer; she felt as though it were crouching ahead of her like some horrific monster, barring her path. She had never suffered nerves like these; they were way beyond anything she had experienced before a Quidditch match, not even her last one against Slytherin, which had decided who would win the Quidditch Cup. Cris was finding it hard to think about the future at all; she felt as though her whole life had been heading up to, and would finish with, the first task. **

"Don't think like that, I'm sure you'll do fine." Prongs said.

"I hope so." Lily said.

**Admittedly, she didn't see how Sirius was going to make her feel any better about having to perform an unknown piece of difficult and dangerous magic in front of hundreds of people, but the mere sight of a friendly face would be something at the moment. Cris wrote back to Sirius saying that she would be beside the common room fire at the time Sirius had suggested; and she and Hermione spent a long time going over plans for forcing any stragglers out of the common room on the night in question. If the worst came to the worst, they were going to drop a bag of Dungbombs, but they hoped they wouldn't have to resort to that - Filch would skin them alive.**

"Probably not skinned but a gross detention definitely." Padfoot said.

"No kidding," Prongs said.

**In the meantime, life became even worse for Cris within the confines of the castle, for Rita Skeeter had published her piece about the Triwizard Tournament, and it had turned out to be not so much a report on the tournament as a highly colored life story of Cris. Much of the front page had been given over to a picture of Cris; the article (continuing on pages two, six, and seven) had been all about Cris, the names of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champions (misspelled) had been squashed into the last line of the article, and Cedric hadn't been mentioned at all. **

"That's not cool at all." Lily said.

"What do you expect from Skeeter though?" Tonks said.

**The article had appeared ten days ago, and Cris still got a sick, burning feeling of shame in her stomach every time she thought about it. Rita Skeeter had reported her saying an awful lot of things that she couldn't remember ever saying in her life, let alone in that broom cupboard.**

"So that stuff was just a bunch of crap?" Charlie asked.

"Exactly," Cris said.

"That quill is no good then." Remus said.

**I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me now… **

**Yes, sometimes at night I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it… **

"Okay, that is a lode of bullshit if I ever heard it." Prongs said.

"Yeah, Cris has never cried at night, screamed, yeah but never cried." Ron said.

"Why scream?" Lily asked.

"I've had some really bad nightmares." Cris said.

"That's understandable." James said.

"Only because you've woken up to Connor and Ryker after they've had a nightmare." Lily J said.

"Are they prone to them?" Cris asked worriedly.

"Not really, it rarely happens but when it does they have bad ones." Al said.

"Poor dears," Mrs. Weasley and Lily said.

**I know nothing will hurt me during the tournament, because they're watching over me…**

**But Rita Skeeter had gone even further than transforming her "er's" into long, sickly sentences: She had interviewed other people about her too.**

"She didn't interview us," Hermione said.

"Then other people then." Lily said.

"But who?" Moony asked.

"Probably the Slytherins." Padfoot said.

"I doubt that." Prongs said.

**Cristal has at last found love at Hogwarts. Her close friend, Colin Creevey,**

"I doubt whatever he says is right." Gwen said.

"No kidding, what did he say?" Lily asked.

**says that Cris is rarely seen out of the company of one Ronald Weasley, a red headed boy who, like Cris, is one of students who save the school for the past couple of years. **

"Cris and Ron? I don't see that happening." Keiran said.

"Really KJ, you don't say." Victoire said.

"Vhat's vith the KJ stuff anyway?" Viktor asked.

"It's a nickname, my middle name is James so they call me KJ." Keiran said.

"Well that last part was true." Lily said.

"True," Cris and Ron said.

**From the moment the article had appeared, Cris had had to endure people — Slytherins, mainly — quoting it at her as she passed and making sneering comments.**

**"****Want a hanky, Potter, in case you start crying in Transfiguration?"**

**"****Since when have you saved the school?"**

"Where have they been the last few years?" Al asked.

"With their heads up their…."

"Charles!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"It's true though." Charlie said with a shrug.

**"****Hey - Cris!"**

**"****Yeah, that's right!" Cris found herself shouting as she wheeled around in the corridor, having had just about enough. "I've just been crying my eyes out over my dead mum, and I'm just off to do a bit more…"**

"I don't think it's someone trying to tease you." Victoire said.

"I know, I was just angry and that just triggered it." Cris said.

"It's understandable." Lily said.

**"****No - it was just - you dropped your quill."**

**It was Cedric. Cris felt the color rising in her face.**

**"****Oh - right - sorry," she muttered, taking the quill back.**

**"****Er… good luck on Tuesday," he said. "I really hope you do well."**

**Which left Cris feeling extremely stupid.**

"Don't worry about, you had no idea it was Cedric." Scarlett said.

"I know," Cris said.

**Ron had come in for his fair share of unpleasantness too, but he hadn't yet started yelling at innocent bystanders; in fact, Cris was full of admiration for the way he was handling the situation.**

"Thanks," Ron said.

"You're welcome," Cris said.

"**Ignore it," Hermione said in a dignified voice, holding her head in the air and stalking past the sniggering Slytherin girls as though she couldn't hear them. "Just ignore it, Cris."**

**But Cris couldn't ignore it. Ron hadn't spoken to her at all since he had told her about Snape's detentions. Cris had half hoped they would make things up during the two hours they were forced to pickle rats' brains in Snape's dungeon, but that had been the day Rita's article had appeared, which seemed to have confirmed Ron's belief that Cris was really enjoying all the attention.**

"How could you believe that, wasn't it obvious that mum was miserable?" James asked.

"I was being a git," Ron said.

"That was obvious Uncle Ron." Lily J said.

**Hermione was furious with the pair of them; she went from one to the other, trying to force them to talk to each other, but Cris was adamant: She would talk to Ron again only if Ron admitted that Cris hadn't put her name in the Goblet of Fire and apologized for calling her a liar.**

**"****I didn't start this," Cris said stubbornly. "It's his problem."**

**"****You miss him!" Hermione said impatiently. "And I know he misses you -"**

**"****Miss him?" said Cris. "I don't miss him…"**

**But this was a downright lie. Cris liked Hermione very much, but she just wasn't the same as Ron. She couldn't talk about Quidditch with Hermione, though talking about boys was fun it just isn't the same.**

"Thank god, I would have been so lost." Hermione said with a teasing smile.

"Hey, I could always tell Ron about the dream." Cris said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't dare." Hermione said wide eyed.

"What dream?" the group asked.

"I think I know." James said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dear god, you really are Prongs reincarnated." Padfoot laughed.

"Why thank you Uncle Padfoot." James said bowing.

**There was much less laughter and a lot more hanging around in the library when Hermione was your best friend. Cris still hadn't mastered Summoning Charms, she seemed to have developed something of a block about them, and Hermione insisted that learning the theory would help. They consequently spent a lot of time poring over books during their lunchtimes.**

**Viktor Krum was in the library an awful lot too, and Cris wondered what he was up to. Was he studying, or was he looking for things to help him through the first task? **

"Nope!" Cris exclaimed. Hermione blushed as did Viktor.

"Is there something we should know?" Scarlett asked with a smirk.

"Nothing anymore, just friends." Hermione said her cheeks bright red.

**Hermione often complained about Krum being there - not that he ever bothered them - but because groups of giggling girls often turned up to spy on him from behind bookshelves, and Hermione found the noise distracting.**

**"He's not even good-looking!" she muttered angrily, glaring at Krum's sharp profile. "They only like him because he's famous! They wouldn't look twice at him if he couldn't do that WonkyFaint thing -"**

"Wronski Feint!" cried the Quidditch fanatics.

"Why did you tell me about this?" Ron asked.

"I forgot about it with everything that happened." Cris said.

"It's alright," Ron said with a smile.

**"Wronski Feint," said Cris, through gritted teeth. Quite apart from liking to get Quidditch terms correct, it caused her another pang to imagine Ron's expression if he could have heard Hermione talking about Wonky-Faints.**

"It probably would have been something along the lines of that." Cris said pointing at Ron who was giving Hermione a weird look.

"Good one mum," James said with a cheeky smile.

**It is a strange thing, but when you are dreading something, and would give anything to slow down time, it has a disobliging habit of speeding up. The days until the first task seemed to slip by as though someone had fixed the clocks to work at double speed. Cris' feeling of barely controlled panic was with her wherever she went, as ever-present as the snide comments about the Daily Prophet article.**

**On the Saturday before the first task, all students in the third year and above were permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade. Cedric met up with Cris she was happy with the relief. **

"Finally, we get to the date." Lily J said.

"I'm not looking"

"Forward to this,"

"Don't worry, this was the only date." Cris said reassuring the twins.

"Good," the twins said.

"**So what's the plan for today my dear fellow champion?" Cris asked with smile.**

"**Well I thought it would be nice if we stopped at the three broomsticks for some butterbeer. And then walk around and see if you need any help." Cedric said. Cris smiled at him and then grimaced a bit.**

"**I haven't thought about it," Cris said. **

"**Well we should get working, the task is this weekend." He said.**

"**I know, just with everything going on I had totally spaced." Cris said her cheeks burning slightly. **

"**It's alright, we'll just go over some spells that could help seeing as we don't know what we are going to be facing." Cedric said.**

"**That would be great." Cris said with a smile. Cedric smiled and her and took her hand as they walked into the three broomsticks. As they walked in Cris saw Rita Skeeter, and she was on her way out of the tavern.**

"Hide!" screamed the group.

"**Hide me," Cris hissed ducking under a nearby table. Cedric chuckled and hid her, a few minutes later the reporter left. **

"**What was that about?" Cedric asked with a grin.**

"**Can you imagine what she would say if she saw us together? I didn't say a thing during that interview other than 'no' and 'er'. What she wrote was complete and utter bullshit." she ranted. Cedric smiled and her stomach fluttered widely. **

The twins growled and clutched Cris closer to them. Cris chuckled and shook her head.

"**I'm going to get us some butterbeers." Cedric said. **

"**I'm not going anywhere." Cris said. Cedric got up with another smile he was back with two bottles of butterbeer and handed one to her. **

"**So what do you think we're going to be up against?" Cedric asked.**

"**It could be any number of things." She said taking a swig from the bottle. "What have you been doing to prepare?" **

"**I've been just been going over some spells that might come in handy." He said. **

"**That's a smart idea, I haven't thought about that." She said. Cedric chuckled a bit. "So what spells do you think would be good?" **

"**Here let's make a list and you and your friend Granger can practice them." Cedric said. Cris nodded and they got to work, from Cris' bag she pulled out some parchment and a couple of quills and ink. As they were sitting there Cris' mind began to wonder.**

"Oh-uh," Lily J said.

"That's not good, mum's thoughts turn bad when they wonder." James said.

"That is so true." Hermione said with a laugh.

**She imagined how it would have felt to be here if her name hadn't come out of the Goblet of Fire. She wouldn't be sitting here discussing spells with Cedric, for one thing. This would be a normal date. Ron would be her friend again and he and Hermione would be wondering around waiting for her date to be over. After the date they would be discussing what type of tasks the champions would have to face. She'd have been really looking forward to it, watching them do whatever it was… cheering on Cedric with everyone else, safe in a seat at the back of the stands…**

**She wondered how the other champions were feeling. Every time she had seen Cedric lately, he had been surrounded by admirers and looking nervous but excited. Cris glimpsed Fleur Delacour from time to time in the corridors; she looked exactly as she always did, haughty and unruffled. And Krum just sat in the library, poring over books.**

**Cris thought of Sirius, and the tight, tense knot in her chest seemed to ease slightly. She would be speaking to him in just over twelve hours, for tonight was the night they were meeting at the common room fire - assuming nothing went wrong, as everything else had done lately…**

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be fine." Lily said.

**"Look, it's Hagrid!" said Cedric.**

**The back of Hagrid's enormous shaggy head - he had mercifully abandoned his bunches - emerged over the crowd. Cris wondered why she hadn't spotted him at once, as Hagrid was so large, but standing up carefully, she saw that Hagrid had been leaning low, talking to Professor Moody. Hagrid had his usual enormous tankard in front of him, but Moody was drinking from his hip flask.**

"I should really change that." Moody grumbled.

"Why?" Padfoot asked.

"I'm sure it'll explain soon." Keiran said to the younger version of his dad.

**Madam Rosmerta, the pretty landlady, didn't seem to think much of this; she was looking askance at Moody as she collected glasses from tables around them. Perhaps she thought it was an insult to her mulled mead, but Cris knew better. Moody had told them all during their last Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson that he preferred to prepare his own food and drink at all times, as it was so easy for Dark wizards to poison an unattended cup.**

**As Cris watched, she saw Hagrid and Moody get up to leave. She waved, Hagrid noticed her and walked over to their table.**

**"All right, Cris?" said Hagrid loudly.**

**"Hello," said Cris, smiling back.**

**Moody limped around the table and bent down; Cris thought he was reading the notebook, until he muttered, "Nice cloak, Granger."**

"You spied on them?" Lily asked with a smile.

"I was worried." Hermione said with a shrug.

**Cris stared at him in amazement. The large chunk missing from Moody's nose was particularly obvious at a few inches' distance. Moody grinned. Hermione appeared next to her handing her the cloak.**

**"Can your eye - I mean, can you -?"**

**"Yeah, it can see through Invisibility Cloaks," Moody said quietly. "And it's come in useful at times, I can tell you." **

"**You took my cloak?" Cris asked staring at her friend in amazement.**

"**What do you expect, I was worried." Hermione said with a shrug.**

"No need to repeat yourself Mione," Fred said with a laugh. Hermione glared at him but didn't say anything else.

**Hagrid was beaming down at Cris too. Cris knew Hagrid couldn't have seen Hermione, but Moody had obviously told Hagrid she was there. Hagrid now bent down on the pretext of reading the S.P.E.W. notebook as well, and said in a whisper so low that only Cris could hear it, "Cris, meet me tonight at midnight at me cabin. Wear that cloak." **

"That was really close to when you had to meet me." Sirius said.

"I made it, didn't I?" Cris asked.

"Of course you did." Sirius said with a smile.

**Straightening up, Hagrid said loudly, "Nice ter see yeh, Hermione, Cedric" winked, and departed. Moody followed him.**

**"Why does Hagrid want me to meet him at midnight?" Cris said, very surprised. **

"**Well you hang out with him a lot." Cedric said.**

"That's very true," Ginny said.

**"Does he?" said Hermione, looking startled. "I wonder what he's up to? I don't know whether you should go, Cris…" She looked nervously around and hissed, "It might make you late for Sirius." **

"**Well let's go back up to the castle." Cedric said.**

"**Thanks for the help Cedric." Cris said.**

"**Anytime," he said. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Cris blushed brightly as he left the two girls by themselves. Hermione looked at her and smiled as they walked back up at to the castle.**

**It was true that going down to Hagrid's at midnight would mean cutting her meeting with Sirius very fine indeed; Hermione suggested sending Hedwig down to Hagrid's to tell him she couldn't go - always assuming she would consent to take the note, of course - Cris, however, thought it better just to be quick at whatever Hagrid wanted her for. She was very curious to know what this might be; Hagrid had never asked Cris to visit him so late at night.**

**At half past eleven that evening, Cris, who had pretended to go up to bed early, pulled the Invisibility Cloak back over herself and crept back downstairs through the common room. Quite a few people were still in there. The Creevey brothers had managed to get hold of a stack of Support Cedric Diggory! badges and were trying to bewitch them to make them say Support Cristal Potter! instead. **

"At least there's that." Lily said.

"Uncle Dennis is very kind and sweet that way." Victoire said.

"Uncle Denniz?" Fleur asked.

"Um yeah, Aunt Gabrielle married Dennis Creevey." Victoire said.

"Well 'e zeemed like a very zweet boy." Fleur said.

**So far, however, all they had managed to do was get the badges stuck on POTTER STINKS.**

"He should have asked us for some help." George said.

"We would have." Fred said.

"Or you two would have pranked them." Cris said.

"You know us so well." The twins said kissing her cheek.

**Cris crept past them to the portrait hole and waited for a minute or so, keeping an eye on her watch. Then Hermione opened the Fat Lady for her from outside as they had planned.**

"You've learned our secret!" Prongs exclaimed. Cris smiled and Fred continued reading.

**She slipped past her with a whispered "Thanks!" and set off through the castle.**

**The grounds were very dark. Cris walked down the lawn toward the lights shining in Hagrid's cabin. The inside of the enormous Beauxbatons carriage was also lit up; Cris could hear Madame Maxime talking inside it as she knocked on Hagrid's front door.**

**"You there, Cris?" Hagrid whispered, opening the door and looking around.**

**"Yeah," said Cris, slipping inside the cabin and pulling the cloak down off her head. "What's up?"**

**"Got summat ter show yeh," said Hagrid.**

"You're telling me that you were there?" Charlie asked wide eyed.

"Maybe," Cris said with a smile.

"So that's how you know about the first task." Sirius said with a grin.

**There was an air of enormous excitement about Hagrid. **

**He was wearing a flower that resembled an oversized artichoke in his buttonhole. It looked as though he had abandoned the use of axle grease, but he had certainly attempted to comb his hair - Cris could see the comb's broken teeth tangled in it.**

"Maybe he shouldn't have tried to tame that hair." Charlie said shivering at the remembrance of that sight.

"It does sound really terrible." Lily J said.

"So he doesn't do that anymore?" Cris asked.

"Nope," James said shaking his head.

"Thank god," The trio said.

**"What're you showing me?" Cris said warily, wondering if the skrewts had laid eggs, or Hagrid had managed to buy another giant three-headed dog off a stranger in a pub.**

**"Come with me, keep quiet, an' keep yerself covered with that cloak," said Hagrid. "We won' take Fang, he won' like it…**

"Good grief, he did bring you with him." Charlie said.

"But you had no idea." Cris said with a smile.

"You sneaky girl." Charlie said with a smile.

"Thank my dear future brother-in-law." Cris said.

"Oh yeah, that's true." Charlie said.

"What, did you forget about us already?" Al asked.

"Maybe," Charlie said.

"We need to so prank him." Keiran whispered to Teddy.

"I'm game," Teddy whispered back.

**"Listen, Hagrid, I can't stay long… I've got to be back up at the castle by one o'clock -"**

**But Hagrid wasn't listening; he was opening the cabin door and striding off into the night. Cris hurried to follow and found, to her great surprise, that Hagrid was leading him to the Beauxbatons carriage.**

**"Hagrid, what -?" **

"Oh my god, is it a date?" Bill asked.

"I think it was." Scarlett said.

"Some date," Charlie said.

**"Shhh!" said Hagrid, and he knocked three times on the door bearing the crossed golden wands.**

**Madame Maxime opened it. She was wearing a silk shawl wrapped around her massive shoulders. She smiled when she saw Hagrid.**

**"Ah, 'Agrid… it is time?"**

**"Bong-sewer," said Hagrid, **

"And Hagrid butchers the French language." James said.

"That was actually pretty good for him though." Padfoot said.

"True," Al said.

**beaming at her, and holding out a hand to help her down the golden steps.**

**Madame Maxime closed the door behind her, Hagrid offered her his arm, and they set off around the edge of the paddock containing Madame Maxime's giant winged horses, with Cris, totally bewildered, running to keep up with them. Had Hagrid wanted to show her Madame Maxime? She could see her any old time she wanted… she wasn't exactly hard to miss… But it seemed that Madame Maxime was in for the same treat as Cris, because after a while she said playfully, "Wair is it you are taking me, 'Agrid?"**

**"Yeh'll enjoy this," said Hagrid gruffly, "worth seein', trust me. On'y - don' go tellin' anyone I showed yeh, right? Yeh're not s'posed ter know."**

"So it is about the first task." Moony said.

"But they aren't supposed to know." Lily said.

"Cheating is a part of the competition, Miss Evans." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

**"Of course not," said Madame Maxime, fluttering her long black eyelashes.**

"Did she tell you?" Cris asked Fleur.

"Oui, eet waz early ze next morning." Fleur said.

"I thought so." Cris said with a smile.

**And still they walked, Cris getting more and more irritated as she jogged along in their wake, checking her watch every now and then. Hagrid had some harebrained scheme in hand, which might make her miss Sirius. If they didn't get there soon, she was going to turn around, go straight back to the castle, and leave Hagrid to enjoy his moonlit stroll with Madame Maxime.**

**But then - when they had walked so far around the perimeter of the forest that the castle and the lake were out of sight - Cris heard something. Men were shouting up ahead… then came a deafening, earsplitting roar… Hagrid led Madame Maxime around a clump of trees and came to a halt. Cris hurried up alongside them - for a split second, she thought she was seeing bonfires, and men darting around them - and then her mouth fell open.**

**Dragons. **

"It's incredible that they exist." Gwen said.

"You say that all the time." Al said.

"I bet, you're going to learn lots." Cris said.

"Do ve have kids in the future?" Viktor asked.

"Yes, three, twins and a little boy." Lily J said.

"I don't want you anywhere near them." Lily said.

"I had no choice." Cris said.

**Four**

"One for each champion." Prongs said.

"I don't like that fact." Lily said.

"Just remember, she's just fine and sitting right there." Padfoot said.

**fully grown, enormous, vicious-looking dragons were rearing onto their hind legs inside an enclosure fenced with thick planks of wood, roaring and snorting - torrents of fire were shooting into the dark sky from their open, fanged mouths, fifty feet above the ground on their outstretched necks. There was a silvery-blue one with long, pointed horns,**

"Swedish Short-Snout," Viktor, Fleur, Cris and Charlie said.

**snapping and snarling at the wizards on the ground; a smooth-scaled green one,**

"Common Welsh Green," the same people said.

**which was writhing and stamping with all its might; a red one with an odd fringe of fine gold spikes around its face,**

"Chinese Firebolt,"

**which was shooting mushroom-shaped fire clouds into the air; and a gigantic black one, more lizard like than the others, which was nearest to them.**

"Hungarian Horntail,"

"You four seem to know them well." Gwen said.

"Well, you tend to know them when you look after them." Charlie said.

**At least thirty wizards, seven or eight to each dragon, were attempting to control them, pulling on the chains connected to heavy leather straps around their necks and legs. Mesmerized, Cris looked up, high above her, and saw the eyes of the black dragon, with vertical pupils like a cat's, bulging with either fear or rage, she couldn't tell which… It was making a horrible noise, a yowling, screeching scream.**

**"Keep back there, Hagrid!" yelled a wizard near the fence, straining on the chain he was holding. "They can shoot fire at a range of twenty feet, you know! I've seen this Horntail do forty!" **

Lily whimpered but didn't do anything else.

"That sounds awesome." Padfoot exclaimed.

"Not awesome," Lily said slapping Padfoot upside the head.

**"Is'n' it beautiful?" said Hagrid softly.**

"Absolutely," Charlie and Padfoot said.

"Depends, really." Ron whispered.

**"It's no good!" yelled another wizard. "Stunning Spells, on the count of three!"**

**Cris saw each of the dragon keepers pull out his wand.**

**"Stupefy!" they shouted in unison, and the Stunning Spells shot into the darkness like fiery rockets, bursting in showers of stars on the dragons' scaly hides - Cris watched the dragon nearest to them teeter dangerously on its back legs; its jaws stretched wide in a silent howl; its nostrils were suddenly devoid of flame, though still smoking - then, very slowly, it fell. Several tons of sinewy, scaly black dragon hit the ground with a thud that Cris could have sworn made the trees behind her quake.**

"They did," Charlie said with a chuckle.

**The dragon keepers lowered their wands and walked forward to their fallen charges, each of which was the size of a small hill. They hurried to tighten the chains and fasten them securely to iron pegs, which they forced deep into the ground with their wands.**

**"Wan' a closer look?" Hagrid asked Madame Maxime excitedly. The pair of them moved right up to the fence, and Cris followed. The wizard who had warned Hagrid not to come any closer turned, and Cris realized who it was: Charlie Weasley. **

Charlie smiled and Cris chuckled a bit.

**"All right, Hagrid?" he panted, coming over to talk. "They should be okay now - we put them out with a Sleeping Draft on the way here, thought it might be better for them to wake up in the dark and the quiet - but, like you saw, they weren't happy, not happy at all -"**

**"What breeds you got here, Charlie?" said Hagrid, gazing at the closest dragon, the black one, with something chose to reverence. Its eyes were still just open. Cris could see a strip of gleaming yellow beneath its wrinkled black eyelid.**

**"This is a Hungarian Horntail," said Charlie. "There's a Common Welsh Green over there, the smaller one — a Swedish Short-Snout, that blue-gray — and a Chinese Fireball, that's the red."**

"Good job, you knew all four of them." Gwen said with chuckle.

"Of course, Uncle Charlie would know." James said.

**Charlie looked around; Madame Maxime was strolling away around the edge of the enclosure, gazing at the stunned dragons.**

**"I didn't know you were bringing her, Hagrid," Charlie said, frowning. "The champions aren't supposed to know what's coming - she's bound to tell her student, isn't she?" **

"And apparently she did." Charlie said.

"But I knew." Cris said.

"But I had no idea you were there." Charlie said.

"The joys of having an invisibility cloak." Cris said.

**"Jus' thought she'd like ter see 'em," shrugged Hagrid, still gazing, enraptured, at the dragons.**

**"Really romantic date, Hagrid," said Charlie, shaking his head.**

"Very," Padfoot said with a snort.

"Well it is Hagrid," Keiran pointed out.

**"Four…" said Hagrid, "so it's one fer each o' the champions, is it? What've they gotta do - fight 'em?"**

**"Just get past them, I think," said Charlie. "We'll be on hand if it gets nasty, Extinguishing Spells at the ready. They wanted nesting mothers, I don't know why… but I tell you this, I don't envy the one who gets the Horntail. Vicious thing. Its back end's as dangerous as its front, look."**

**Charlie pointed toward the Horntail's tail, and Cris saw long, bronze-colored spikes protruding along it every few inches.**

**Five of Charlie's fellow keepers staggered up to the Horntail at that moment, carrying a clutch of huge granite-gray eggs between them in a blanket. They placed them carefully at the Horntail's side. Hagrid let out a moan of longing.**

**"I've got them counted, Hagrid," said Charlie sternly. **

"We really don't want another Norbert incident." Lily said.

"One was bad enough." Tonks said.

"You should see Uncle Charlie's classes, they are about as interesting as Hagrid's classes." Lily J said.

"You better not bring dangerous creatures into your classes Charles!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Charlie said.

"No, in fact the classes are very exciting." James said.

"Good," Prongs said with a smile.

**Then he said, "How's Cris?"**

**"Fine," said Hagrid. He was still gazing at the eggs.**

"He had no idea what you were talking about." Bill said with a smile.

"No," Charlie said with a chuckle.

**"Just hope she's still fine after she's faced this lot," said Charlie grimly, looking out over the dragons' enclosure. "I didn't dare tell Mum what she's got to do for the first task; she's already having kittens about her…" Charlie imitated his mother's anxious voice. "How could they let her enter that tournament, she's much too young! I thought they were all safe, I thought there was going to be an age limit! She was in floods after that Daily Prophet article about her. She still cries about her parents! Oh bless her, I never knew!'"**

"I'm sorry Cris," Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's alright, you didn't know." Cris said with a smile.

**Cris had had enough. Trusting to the fact that Hagrid wouldn't miss her, with the attractions of four dragons and Madame Maxime to occupy him, she turned silently and began to walk away, back to the castle.**

**She didn't know whether she was glad she'd seen what was coming or not. Perhaps this way was better. The first shock was over now. Maybe if she'd seen the dragons for the first time on Tuesday, she would have passed out cold in front of the whole school… but maybe she would anyway… She was going to be armed with her wand - which, just now, felt like nothing more than a narrow strip of wood — against a fifty-foot-high, scaly, spike-ridden, fire-breathing dragon. And she had to get past it. With everyone watching. How?**

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Padfoot said.

"She does well." Bill said with a smirk.

**Cris sped up, skirting the edge of the forest; she had just under fifteen minutes to get back to the fireside and talk to Sirius, and she couldn't remember, ever, wanting to talk to someone more than she did right now — when, without warning, she ran into something very solid.**

**Cris fell backward, her glasses askew, clutching the cloak around her. A voice nearby said, "Ouch! Who's there?"**

**Cris hastily checked that the cloak was covering her and lay very still, staring up at the dark outline of the wizard she had hit. She recognized the goatee… it was Karkaroff. **

"Get out of there quickly." Sirius said.

**"Who's there?" said Karkaroff again, very suspiciously, looking around in the darkness. Cris remained still and silent. After a minute or so, Karkaroff seemed to decide that he had hit some sort of animal; he was looking around at waist height, as though expecting to see a dog. Then he crept back under the cover of the trees and started to edge forward toward the place where the dragons were.**

"Now all the champions know, unless you didn't tell Cedric." Lily said.

"Of course I told Cedric." Cris said with a smile.

**Very slowly and very carefully, Cris got to her feet and set off again as fast as she could without making too much noise, hurrying through the darkness back toward Hogwarts.**

**She had no doubt whatsoever what Karkaroff was up to. He had sneaked off his ship to try and find out what the first task was going to be. He might even have spotted Hagrid and Madame Maxime heading off around the forest together – they were hardly difficult to spot at a distance… and now all Karkaroff had to do was follow the sound of voices, and he, like Madame Maxime, would know what was in store for the champions.**

**By the looks of it, the only champion who would be facing the unknown on Tuesday was Cedric.**

**Cris reached the castle, slipped in through the front doors, and began to climb the marble stairs; she was very out of breath, but she didn't dare slow down… She had less than five minutes to get up to the fire.**

**"Balderdash!" she gasped at the Fat Lady, who was snoozing in her frame in front of the portrait hole.**

"Please let her in." Lily muttered under her breath.

"I'm sure she does," Prongs said.

**"If you say so," she muttered sleepily, without opening her eyes, and the picture swung forward to admit her. Cris climbed inside. The common room was deserted, and, judging by the fact that it smelled quite normal, Hermione had not needed to set off any Dungbombs to ensure that she and Sirius got privacy. Cris pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and threw herself into an armchair in front of the fire. The room was in semidarkness; the flames were the only source of light. Nearby, on a table, the Support Cedric Diggory! badges the Creevey's had been trying to improve were glinting in the firelight. They now read POTTER REALLY STINKS. **

"That's not much of an improvement." Scarlett said with a smirk.

"Hey, I thought you loved me." James whined.

"Remind you of someone?" Moony whispered to Padfoot.

"Absolutely, but now it's my daughter and Prongs' grandson." Padfoot said. Moony nodded with a smirk.

**Cris looked back into the flames, and jumped. Sirius's head was sitting in the fire. If Cris hadn't seen Mr. Diggory do exactly this back in the Weasleys' kitchen, it would have scared her out of her wits.**

**Instead, her face breaking into the first smile she had worn for days, she scrambled out of her chair, crouched down by the hearth, and said, "Sirius - how're you doing?"**

**Sirius looked different from Cris' memory of her. When they had said goodbye, Sirius's face had been gaunt and sunken, surrounded by a quantity of long, black, matted hair - but the hair was short and clean now, Sirius's face was fuller, and he looked younger, much more like the only photograph Cris had of him, which had been taken at the Potters' wedding.**

"That's good, you really sounded bad." Prongs said.

"I can't picture dad that way." Scarlett said.

"That's good." Robin said.

**"Never mind me, how are you?" said Sirius seriously.**

**"I'm -" For a second, Cris tried to say "fine" - but she couldn't do it. Before she could stop herself, she was talking more than she'd talked in days - about how no one believed she hadn't entered the tournament of her own free will, how Rita Skeeter had lied about her in the Daily Prophet, how she couldn't walk down a corridor without being sneered at - and about Ron, Ron not believing her, Ron's jealousy…**

**"… and now Hagrid's just shown me what's coming in the first task, and it's dragons, Sirius, and I'm a goner," she finished desperately. **

**Sirius looked at her, eyes full of concern, eyes that had not yet lost the look that Azkaban had given them - that deadened, haunted look he had let Cris talk herself into silence without interruption, but now he said, "Dragons we can deal with, Cris, but we'll get to that in a minute - I haven't got long here… I've broken into a wizarding house to use the fire, but they could be back at any time. There are things I need to warn you about."**

**"What?" said Cris, feeling her spirits slip a further few notches… Surely there could be nothing worse than dragons coming? **

"Yes there could be but don't think about it." Lily said.

"It's mum, she will most definitely think about it." Lily J said.

"I know, I was just hoping that she wouldn't though." Lily said.

**"Karkaroff," said Sirius. "Cris, he was a Death Eater. You know what Death Eaters are, don't you?"**

**"Yes - he - what?" **

"'E waz?" Fleur asked surprised.

"Yep, I'm sure you'll find out later." Cris said.

**"He was caught, he was in Azkaban with me, but he got released. I'd bet everything that's why Dumbledore wanted an Auror at Hogwarts this year – to keep an eye on him. Moody caught Karkaroff. Put him into Azkaban in the first place."**

**"Karkaroff got released?" Cris said slowly - her brain seemed to be struggling to absorb yet another piece of shocking information. "Why did they release him?"**

**"He did a deal with the Ministry of Magic," said Sirius bitterly. "He said he'd seen the error of his ways, and then he named names… he put a load of other people into Azkaban in his place… **

"I'm sure that they all hate him with a passion." Padfoot said.

"No kidding," Sirius said remembering the vows of the death eaters in prison.

**He's not very popular in there, I can tell you. And since he got out, from what I can tell, he's been teaching the Dark Arts to every student who passes through that school of his. So watch out for the Durmstrang champion as well."**

**"Okay," said Cris slowly. "But… are you saying Karkaroff put my name in the goblet? Because if he did, he's a really good actor. He seemed furious about it. He wanted to stop me from competing." **

"I don't think he would be that brave." Remus said.

"No kidding," Cris said remembering the end of the year.

**"We know he's a good actor," said Sirius, "because he convinced the Ministry of Magic to set him free, didn't he? Now, I've been keeping an eye on the Daily Prophet, Cris…"**

**"- you and the rest of the world," said Cris bitterly.**

**"- and reading between the lines of that Skeeter woman's article last month, Moody was attacked the night before he started at Hogwarts. Yes, I know she says it was another false alarm," Sirius said hastily, seeing Cris about to speak, "but I don't think so, somehow. I think someone tried to stop him from getting to Hogwarts. I think someone knew their job would be a lot more difficult with him around. And no one's going to look into it too closely; Mad-Eye's heard intruders a bit too often. But that doesn't mean he can't still spot the real thing. Moody was the best Auror the Ministry ever had." **

"You come pretty close, mum." James said.

"Now that, I find that hard to believe." Kingsley said.

"Just wait," Al said.

**"So… what are you saying?" said Cris slowly. "Karkaroff's trying to kill me? But - why?"**

**Sirius hesitated.**

**"I've been hearing some very strange things," he said slowly. "The Death Eaters seem to be a bit more active than usual lately. They showed themselves at the Quidditch World Cup, didn't they? Someone set off the Dark Mark… and then - did you hear about that Ministry of Magic witch who's gone missing?"**

"That is a lot of coincidences." Tonks said.

"There is no such thing as coincidences." Moody said gruffly.

**"Bertha Jorkins?" said Cris.**

**"Exactly… she disappeared in Albania, and that's definitely where Voldemort was rumored to be last… and she would have known the Triwizard Tournament was coming up, wouldn't she?"**

**"Yeah, but… it's not very likely she'd have walked straight into Voldemort, is it?" said Cris.**

**"Listen, I knew Bertha Jorkins," said Sirius grimly. "She was at Hogwarts when I was, a few years above your dad and me. And she was an idiot. Very nosy, but no brains, none at all. It's not a good combination, Cris. I'd say she'd be very easy to lure into a trap."**

**"So… so Voldemort could have found out about the tournament?" said Cris. "Is that what you mean? You think Karkaroff might be here on his orders?"**

"No, I don't think Voldemort would take him back." Tonks said.

"But who?" Prongs asked.

"You'll find out." Cris said.

**"I don't know," said Sirius slowly, "I just don't know… Karkaroff doesn't strike me as the type who'd go back to Voldemort unless he knew Voldemort was powerful enough to protect him. But whoever put your name in that goblet did it for a reason, and I can't help thinking the tournament would be a very good way to attack you and make it look like an accident."**

**"Looks like a really good plan from where I'm standing," said Cris grinning bleakly. "They'll just have to stand back and let the dragons do their stuff."**

**"Right - these dragons," said Sirius, speaking very quickly now. "There's a way, Cris. Don't be tempted to try a Stunning Spell - dragons are strong and too powerfully magical to be knocked out by a single Stunner, you need about half a dozen wizards at a time to overcome a dragon -"**

**"Yeah, I know, I just saw," said Cris.**

**"But you can do it alone," said Sirius. "There is away, and a simple spell's all you need. Just -" **

"Why did you stop?" Gwen asked.

"I was just interrupted." Sirius said.

**But Cris held up a hand to silence him, her heart suddenly pounding as though it would burst. She could hear footsteps coming down the spiral staircase behind her.**

**"Go!" she hissed at Sirius. "Go! There's someone coming!"**

"It's just a Gryffindor." Gwen said.

"Yes, but very few people knew of my innocence." Sirius said.

"Oh yeah," Gwen said.

**Cris scrambled to her feet, hiding the fire - if someone saw Sirius's face within the walls of Hogwarts, they would raise an almighty uproar - the Ministry would get dragged in - she, Cris, would be questioned about Sirius's whereabouts - Cris heard a tiny pop! in the fire behind her and knew Sirius had gone. She watched the bottom of the spiral staircase. Who had decided to go for a stroll at one o'clock in the morning, and stopped Sirius from telling her how to get past a dragon? It was Ron.**

"At least it was only you." Sirius said.

"I know, but I was acting like a great big prat." Ron said.

**Dressed in his maroon paisley pajamas, Ron stopped dead facing Cris across the room, and looked around.**

**"Who were you talking to?" he said.**

**"What's that got to do with you?" Cris snarled.**

"I wish you told me, I could have helped you with it." Ron said.

"My way worked fine though." Cris said.

"True," Ron said.

**"What are you doing down here at this time of night?"**

**"I just wondered where you -" Ron broke off, shrugging. "Nothing. I'm going back to bed."**

**"Just thought you'd come nosing around, did you?" Cris shouted. She knew that Ron had no idea what he'd walked in on, knew he hadn't done it on purpose, but he didn't care - at this moment she hated everything about Ron, right down to the several inches of bare ankle showing beneath his pajama trousers.**

**"Sorry about that," said Ron, his face reddening with anger. "Should've realized you didn't want to be disturbed. I'll let you get on with practicing for your next interview in peace." **

"Ron!" Hermione, Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"I know," Ron said going red.

**Cris seized one of the POTTER REALLY STINKS badges off the table and chucked it, as hard as she could, across the room. It hit Ron on the forehead and bounced off.**

**"There you go," Cris said. "Something for you to wear on Tuesday. You might even have a scar now, if you're lucky… That's what you want, isn't it?" **

"That hurt you know." Ron said rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry," Cris said with a smirk.

"It's alright," Ron said.

**She strode across the room toward the stairs; she half expected Ron to stop her, she would even have liked Ron to throw a punch at her, but Ron just stood there in his too-small pajamas, and Cris, having stormed upstairs, lay awake in bed fuming for a long time afterward and didn't hear him come up to bed.**

"I slept in the common room." Ron said.

"You could have come up, I wouldn't have hurt you." Cris said with an innocent smile.

"That doesn't work on me, I grew up with Fred and George." Ron said.

"Alright that's enough." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

"Well that's the chapter." Fred said passing it to Cris who groaned. She had to get the first task.


	89. Chapter 20: The First Task

"**Chapter 20: The First Task," **Cris read.

"Man, why do I have to read this chapter?" Cris asked.

"Luck of the draw." Padfoot suggested. Cris glared at her young godfather and continued reading.

**Cris got up on Sunday morning and dressed so inattentively that it was a while before she realized she was trying to pull her hat onto her foot instead of her sock. **

The group chuckled a bit and Cris glared before she continued reading again.

**When she'd finally got all her clothes on the right parts of her body, she hurried off to find Hermione, locating her at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, where she was eating breakfast with Ginny. Feeling too queasy to eat, Cris waited until Hermione had swallowed her last spoonful of porridge, then dragged her out onto the grounds. There, she told her all about the dragons, and about everything Sirius had said, while they took another long walk around the lake.**

**Alarmed as she was by Sirius's warnings about Karkaroff, Hermione still thought that the dragons were the more pressing problem.**

**"Let's just try and keep you alive until Tuesday evening," she said desperately, "and then we can worry about Karkaroff."**

**They walked three times around the lake, trying all the way to think of a simple spell that would subdue a dragon. **

"The Conjunctivitus Curse will work." Charlie said.

"I wish Sirius had told me that." Cris said.

"Your way was very good too." Sirius said with a smile.

**Nothing whatsoever occurred to them, so they retired to the library instead. Here, Cris pulled down every book she could find on dragons, and both of them set to work searching through the large pile.**

**"****Talon-clipping by charms… treating scale-rot… This is no good; this is for nutters like Hagrid who want to keep them healthy… **

"Oi!" Charlie said.

"Sorry, but that book wasn't going to help me at all." Cris said.

"Yeah, they really wouldn't help you with the task." Al said.

**"****Dragons are extremely difficult to slay, owing to the ancient magic that imbues their thick hides, which none but the most powerful spells can penetrate… ' But Sirius said a simple one would do it…**

**"****Let's try some simple spell books, then," said Cris, throwing aside Men Who Love Dragons Too Much.**

"That's not possible." Charlie said shaking his head.

"It is." Bill muttered. Charlie heard and threw him a dirty look.

**She returned to the table with a pile of spell books, set them down, and began to flick through each in turn, Hermione whispering nonstop at her elbow.**

**"****Well, there are Switching Spells… but what's the point of Switching it? Unless you swapped its fangs for wine-gums or something that would make it less dangerous… **

"I don't think that would work." Scarlett said.

"It was an option." Cris said with a shrug.

**The trouble is, like that book said, not much is going to get through a dragon's hide… I'd say Transfigure it, but something that big, you really haven't got a hope, I doubt even Professor McGonagall… unless you're supposed to put the spell on yourself? Maybe to give yourself extra powers? But they're not simple spells, I mean, we haven't done any of those in class, I only know about them because I've been doing O.W.L. practice papers…" **

"I thought about doing that but I don't think I would have been able to survive." Cris said.

"True, you would have been over worked." Hermione said.

**"****Hermione," Cris said, through gritted teeth, "will you shut up for a bit, please? I'm trying to concentrate."**

**But all that happened, when Hermione fell silent, was that Cris' brain filled with a sort of blank buzzing, which didn't seem to allow room for concentration. She stared hopelessly down the index of Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed. Instant scalping… but dragons had no hair… pepper breath… that would probably increase a dragon's firepower… horn tongue… just what she needed, to give it an extra weapon…**

**"****Oh no, he's back again, why can't he read on his stupid ship?" said Hermione irritably as Viktor Krum slouched in, cast a surly look over at the pair of them, and settled himself in a distant corner with a pile of books. **

"Are you sure it's not you?" Padfoot asked waggling his eyebrows. Hermione and Viktor blushed; Padfoot had no idea how right he had been.

**"****Come on, Cris, we'll go back to the common room… his fan club'll be here in a moment, twittering away… "**

**And sure enough, as they left the library, a gang of girls tiptoed past them, one of them wearing a Bulgaria scarf tied around her waist.**

**Cris barely slept that night. When she awoke on Monday morning, she seriously considered for the first time ever just running away from Hogwarts. But as she looked around the Great Hall at breakfast time, and thought about what leaving the castle would mean, she knew she couldn't do it. It was the only place she had ever been happy… well, she supposed she must have been happy with her parents too, but she couldn't remember that unless you count that dream last year.**

"You were a very happy baby." Sirius said with a smile.

"Very, always giggling." Robin said with a smile and rubbing her stomach.

**Somehow, the knowledge that she would rather be here and facing a dragon than back on Privet Drive with Dudley was good to know; it made her feel slightly calmer. **

"Calm is good just be safe." Lily said.

**She finished her bacon with difficulty (her throat wasn't working too well), and as she and Hermione got up, she saw Cedric Diggory leaving the Hufflepuff table.**

**Cedric still didn't know about the dragons… the only champion who didn't, if Cris was right in thinking that Maxime and Karkaroff would have told Fleur and Krum…**

**"****Hermione, I'll see you in the greenhouses," Cris said, coming to her decision as she watched Cedric leaving the Hall. "Go on, I'll catch you up."**

**"****Cris, you'll be late, the bell's about to ring -"**

**"****I'll catch you up, okay?"**

**By the time Cris reached the bottom of the marble staircase, Cedric was at the top. He was with a load of sixth-year friends. Cris didn't want to talk to Cedric in front of them; they were among those who had been quoting Rita Skeeter's article at her every time she went near them. She followed Cedric at a distance and saw that he was heading toward the Charms corridor. This gave Cris an idea. Pausing at a distance from them, she pulled out her wand, and took careful aim.**

**"****Diffindo!"**

"There's your father coming out again." Lily said shaking her head.

"Yes!" Padfoot and Prongs exclaimed.

"No, not a good thing," McGonagall said.

**Cedric's bag split. Parchment, quills, and books spilled out of it onto the floor. Several bottles of ink smashed.**

**"Don't bother," said Cedric in an exasperated voice as his friends bent down to help him. "Tell Flitwick I'm coming, go on…"**

**This was exactly what Cris had been hoping for. She slipped her wand back into her robes, waited until Cedric's friends had disappeared into their classroom, and hurried up the corridor, which was now empty of everyone but herself and Cedric.**

**"Hi," said Cedric, picking up a copy of A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration that was now splattered with ink. "My bag just split… brand-new and all…"**

**"Cedric," said Cris, "the first task is dragons." **

"Very blunt," James said laughing.

"Mum was very blunt especially when she announced she was pregnant." Al said.

"I'm not surprised," Sirius said with a laugh.

**"What?" said Cedric, looking up.**

**"Dragons," said Cris, speaking quickly, in case Professor Flitwick came out to see where Cedric had got to. "They've got four, one for each of us, and we've got to get past them."**

**Cedric stared at her. Cris saw some of the panic she'd been feeling since Saturday night flickering in Cedric's gray eyes. **

"Well duh, it was dragons," Lily J said.

"What does that make me?" Charlie asked.

"Insane," James said with a smirk.

**"Are you sure?" Cedric said in a hushed voice.**

**"Dead sure," said Cris. "I've seen them."**

**"But how did you find out? We're not supposed to know…"**

**"Never mind," said Cris quickly - she knew Hagrid would be in trouble if she told the truth. "But I'm not the only one who knows. Fleur and Krum will know by now - Maxime and Karkaroff both saw the dragons too."**

**Cedric straightened up, his arms full of inky quills, parchment, and books, his ripped bag dangling off one shoulder. He stared at Cris, and there was a puzzled, almost suspicious look in his eyes.**

**"Why are you telling me?" he asked. **

"You vere being fair." Viktor said.

"Thanks," Cris said.

**Cris looked at him in disbelief. She was sure Cedric wouldn't have asked that if he had seen the dragons himself. Cris wouldn't have let her worst enemy face those monsters unprepared - well, perhaps Malfoy or Snape…**

**"It's just… fair, isn't it?" she said to Cedric. "We all know now… we're on an even footing, aren't we?"**

**Cedric was still looking at her in a slightly suspicious way when Cris heard a familiar clunking noise behind her. She turned around and saw Mad-Eye Moody emerging from a nearby classroom. **

"Great, he heard." Charlie said.

"I'm sure she would be fine." Bill said.

**"Come with me, Potter," he growled. "Diggory, off you go."**

**Cris stared apprehensively at Moody. Had he overheard them?**

**"Er - Professor, I'm supposed to be in Herbology -"**

**"Never mind that, Potter. In my office, please…" **

"I hope you don't get into trouble." Lily said biting his lip.

**Cris followed him, wondering what was going to happen to her now. What if Moody wanted to know how she'd found out about the dragons? Would Moody go to Dumbledore and tell on Hagrid, or just turn Cris into a ferret? Well, it might be easier to get past a dragon if she were a ferret, Cris thought dully, she'd be smaller, much less easy to see from a height of fifty feet…**

The group laughed once again.

"Your imagination is great." Bill said through his laughter.

**She followed Moody into his office. Moody closed the door behind them and turned to look at Cris, his magical eye fixed upon her as well as the normal one.**

**"That was a very decent thing you just did, Potter," Moody said quietly.**

"That's Cris for you though," Keiran said.

"Very true," Teddy said.

**Cris didn't know what to say; this wasn't the reaction she had expected at all.**

**"Sit down," said Moody, and Cris sat, looking around.**

**She had visited this office under two of its previous occupants. In Professor Lockhart's day, the walls had been plastered with beaming, winking pictures of Professor Lockhart himself. **

"Interesting," Gwen said.

"He was full of himself." Remus said.

**When Lupin had lived here, you were more likely to come across a specimen of some fascinating new Dark creature he had procured for them to study in class. Now, however, the office was full of a number of exceptionally odd objects that Cris supposed Moody had used in the days when he had been an Auror.**

**On his desk stood what looked like a large, cracked, glass spinning top; Cris recognized it at once as a Sneakoscope, because she owned one herself, though it was much smaller than Moody's. In the corner on a small table stood an object that looked something like an extra-squiggly, golden television aerial. **

"Secrecy Sensor," James said.

"Uncle Sirius has one in his office." Lily J said with a shrug.

"Of course he would." Robin said with a chuckle.

**It was humming slightly. What appeared to be a mirror hung opposite Cris on the wall, but it was not reflecting the room.**

"Foe-Glass," Keiran said with a smirk.

**Shadowy figures were moving around inside it, none of them clearly in focus.**

**"Like my Dark Detectors, do you?" said Moody, who was watching Cris closely.**

**"What's that?" Cris asked, pointing at the squiggly golden aerial.**

**"Secrecy Sensor. Vibrates when it detects concealment and lies… no use here, of course, too much interference - students in every direction lying about why they haven't done their homework. Been humming ever since I got here. I had to disable my Sneakoscope because it wouldn't stop whistling. It's extra-sensitive, picks up stuff about a mile around. Of course, it could be picking up more than kid stuff," he added in a growl. **

"More like sensing the deceit coming with the teacher." Cris mumbled.

**"And what's the mirror for?"**

**"Oh that's my Foe-Glass. See them out there, skulking around? I'm not really in trouble until I see the whites of their eyes. That's when I open my trunk."**

**He let out a short, harsh laugh, and pointed to the large trunk under the window. It had seven keyholes in a row. Cris wondered what was in there, until Moody's next question brought her sharply back to earth.**

**"So… found out about the dragons, have you?"**

**Cris hesitated. She'd been afraid of this - but she hadn't told Cedric, and she certainly wasn't going to tell Moody, that Hagrid had broken the rules.**

"It'll be okay, cheating is a part of the tournament." Mr. Weasley said.

**"It's all right," said Moody, sitting down and stretching out his wooden leg with a groan. "Cheating's a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and always has been."**

**"I didn't cheat," said Cris sharply. "It was - a sort of accident that I found out."**

**Moody grinned. "I wasn't accusing you, lassie. I've been telling Dumbledore from the start, he can be as high-minded as he likes, but you can bet old Karkaroff and Maxime won't be. They'll have told their champions everything they can. They want to win. They want to beat Dumbledore. They'd like to prove he's only human." **

"I am," Dumbledore said. The group remembered what the future kids said about Dumbledore being killed next year.

**Moody gave another harsh laugh, and his magical eye swiveled around so fast it made Cris feel queasy to watch it.**

**"So… got any ideas how you're going to get past your dragon yet?" said Moody.**

**"No," said Cris.**

**"Well, I'm not going to tell you," said Moody gruffly. "I don't show favoritism, me. I'm just going to give you some good, general advice. And the first bit is – play to your strengths." **

"Good advice," Tonks said.

"It did do me good." Cris said with a grin.

**"I haven't got any," said Cris, before she could stop herself.**

"Nonsense, you are good at charms and transfiguration and DADA." Neville said.

"Don't forget Quidditch," Charlie said.

"Oh yeah, who could forget." Neville said with a grin.

**"Excuse me," growled Moody, "you've got strengths if I say you've got them. Think now. What are you best at?"**

**Cris tried to concentrate. What was she best at? Well, that was easy, really –**

**"Quidditch," she said dully, "and a fat lot of help -"**

**"That's right," said Moody, staring at her very hard, his magical eye barely moving at all. "You're a damn good flier from what I've heard."**

"More than good." Sirius said.

"I want to see you fly." Prong said with a wide grin.

"We'll see dad." Cris said with a smile.

**"Yeah, but…" Cris stared at him. "I'm not allowed a broom; I've only got my wand…"**

**"My second piece of general advice," said Moody loudly, interrupting him, "is to use a nice, simple spell that will enable you to get what you need."**

"Summon your broom." Lily said.

"She was having problems with it though." Prongs said.

"I know, but I bet Hermione will help her." Padfoot said.

**Cris looked at him blankly. What did she need?**

**"Come on, girl…" whispered Moody. "Put them together… it's not that difficult…"**

**And it clicked. She was best at flying. She needed to pass the dragon in the air. For that, she needed her Firebolt. And for her Firebolt, she needed –**

**"Hermione,"**

"I don't think that would work mum." James said.

"Idiot she means Aunt Hermione is going to help her." Al said slapping his head.

**Cris whispered, when she had sped into greenhouse three minutes later, uttering a hurried apology to Professor Sprout as she passed her. "Hermione - I need you to help me."**

**"What d'you think I've been trying to do, Cris?" she whispered back, her eyes round with anxiety over the top of the quivering Flutterby Bush she was pruning.**

**"Hermione, I need to learn how to do a Summoning Charm properly by tomorrow afternoon." **

"You're on a time crunch." Al said.

"Mum made it through it though." James said.

**And so they practiced. They didn't have lunch, but headed for a free classroom, where Cris tried with all her might to make various objects fly across the room toward her. She was still having problems. The books and quills kept losing heart halfway across the room and dropping hike stones to the floor.**

**"Concentrate, Cris, concentrate…"**

**"What d'you think I'm trying to do?" said Cris angrily. "A great big dragon keeps popping up in my head for some reason… Okay, try again…"**

**She wanted to skip Divination to keep practicing, **

"Do it, this is much more important." Prongs said.

"No, James. Class is just as important." Lily said snapping at him.

**but Hermione refused pointblank to skive off Arithmancy, and there was no point in staying without her. She therefore had to endure over an hour of Professor Trelawney, who spent half the lesson telling everyone that the position of Mars with relation to Saturn at that moment meant that people born in July were in great danger of sudden, violent deaths.**

"But that means me and Neville." Cris said.

"Don't forget Percy." Scarlett said.

"I wasn't born in July." Percy said.

"No, Charlie's son Percy, he was born on July 20th." Teddy said.

"Oh yeah," Percy said.

**"Well, that's good," said Cris loudly, her temper getting the better of her, "just as long as it's not drawn-out. I don't want to suffer."**

**Ron looked for a moment as though he was going to laugh; he certainly caught Cris' eye for the first time in days, but Cris was still feeling too resentful toward Ron to care. She spent the rest of the lesson trying to attract small objects toward her under the table with her wand. She managed to make a fly zoom straight into her hand, though she wasn't entirely sure that was her prowess at Summoning Charms - perhaps the fly was just stupid.**

"No, it might have been you." Gwen said with a smile.

**She forced down some dinner after Divination, then returned to the empty classroom with Hermione, using the Invisibility Cloak to avoid the teachers. They kept practicing until past midnight. They would have stayed longer, but Peeves turned up and, pretending to think that Cris wanted things thrown at her, started chucking chairs across the room. **

"Your poltergeist is very childish." Viktor said.

"No kidding," Cris said with a smile.

**Cris and Hermione left in a hurry before the noise attracted Filch, and went back to the Gryffindor common room, which was now mercifully empty.**

**At two o'clock in the morning, Cris stood near the fireplace, surrounded by heaps of objects: books, quills, several upturned chairs, an old set of Gobstones, and Neville's toad, Trevor.**

"So that's where he disappeared to." Neville said with a chuckle.

**Only in the last hour had Cris really got the hang of the Summoning Charm.**

**"That's better, Cris, that's loads better," Hermione said, looking exhausted but very pleased.**

**"Well, now we know what to do next time I can't manage a spell," Cris said, throwing a rune dictionary back to Hermione, so she could try again, "threaten me with a dragon. Right…" She raised her wand once more. "Accio Dictionary!" The heavy book soared out of Hermione's hand, flew across the room, and Cris caught it.**

**"Cris, I really think you've got it!" said Hermione delightedly.**

**"Just as long as it works tomorrow," Cris said. "The Firebolt's going to be much farther away than the stuff in here, it's going to be in the castle, and I'm going to be out there on the grounds…" **

"As long as you concentrate on it then you should be fine." Moony said.

**"That doesn't matter," said Hermione firmly. "Just as long as you're concentrating really, really hard on it, it'll come. Cris, we'd better get some sleep… you're going to need it."**

"No kidding," Lily said.

"You do get enough sleep don't you?" Gwen asked.

"Possibly," Cris said.

**Cris had been focusing so hard on learning the Summoning Charm that evening that some of her blind panic had heft her. It returned in full measure, however, on the following morning. The atmosphere in the school was one of great tension and excitement. Lessons were to stop at midday, giving all the students time to get down to the dragons' enclosure - though of course, they didn't yet know what they would find there.**

"You have no idea how panicked some of the students were." Ginny said.

"I can imagine." Cris said.

**Cris felt oddly separate from everyone around her, whether they were wishing her good luck or hissing "We'll have a box of tissues ready, Potter" as she passed.**

**It was a state of nervousness so advanced that she wondered whether she mightn't just lose her head when they tried to lead her out to her dragon, and start trying to curse everyone in sight. Time was behaving in a more peculiar fashion than ever, rushing past in great dollops, so that one moment she seemed to be sitting down in her first lesson, History of Magic, and the next, walking into lunch… and then (where had the morning gone? the last of the dragon-free hours?), Professor McGonagall was hurrying over to her in the Great Hall. Lots of people were watching.**

**"Potter, the champions have to come down onto the grounds now… You have to get ready for your first task."**

**"Okay," said Cris, standing up, her fork falling onto her plate with a clatter.**

**"Good luck, Cris," Hermione whispered. "You'll be fine!"**

**"Yeah," said Cris in a voice that was most unlike her own.**

**She left the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall. She didn't seem herself either; in fact, she looked nearly as anxious as Hermione. As she walked her down the stone steps and out into the cold November afternoon, she put her hand on her shoulder. **

"I was worried, I had no idea you were prepared for the task." McGonagall said.

**"Now, don't panic," she said, "just keep a cool head… We've got wizards standing by to control the situation if it gets out of hand… The main thing is just to do your best, and nobody will think any the worse of you… Are you all right?"**

**"Yes," Cris heard herself say. "Yes, I'm fine."**

**She was leading her toward the place where the dragons were, around the edge of the forest, but when they approached the clump of trees behind which the enclosure would be clearly visible, Cris saw that a tent had been erected, its entrance facing them, screening the dragons from view. She could tell that her hair was trying to find the right color for the feelings she was feeling. It kept changing to orange to burnt orange to sandy brown; anxiousness, nervousness and worry bubbling up inside her.**

"It was a very weird color." Ginny said with a smile.

"It's not my fault that I can't control it." Cris said.

"That's just what happens when the power corresponds with the emotion." Tonks said. Cris nodded and went back to reading.

**"You're to go in here with the other champions," said Professor McGonagall, in a rather shaky sort of voice, "and wait for your turn, Potter. Mr. Bagman is in there… he'll be telling you the - the procedure… Good luck."**

**"Thanks," said Cris, in a flat, distant voice. She left her at the entrance of the tent. Cris went inside.**

**Fleur Delacour was sitting in a corner on a low wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy **

"Of course, we were facing un dragon." Fleur said.

"I was nervous too, the first time I saw them." Scarlett said.

**Viktor Krum looked even surlier than usual, which Cris supposed was his way of showing nerves. Cedric was pacing up and down. When Cris entered, Cedric gave her a small smile, which Cris returned, feeling the muscles in her face working rather hard, as though they had forgotten how to do it.**

**"Cris! Good-o!" said Bagman happily, looking around at her. "Come in, come in, make yourself at home!" **

"He is very cheerful." Gwen said.

"He was," Cris said.

"He still is," Keiran said.

**Bagman looked somehow like a slightly overblown cartoon figure, standing amid all the pale-faced champions. He was wearing his old Wasp robes again. "Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too… ah, yes… your task is to collect the golden egg!"**

"Doesn't sound too bad." Gwen said.

"It was bad, the dragons are nesting mothers, they are very vicious." Charlie said.

"Oh," Gwen said.

**Cris glanced around. Cedric had nodded once, to show that he understood Bagman's words, and then started pacing around the tent again; he looked slightly green. Fleur Delacour and Krum hadn't reacted at all. Perhaps they thought they might be sick if they opened their mouths; that was certainly how Cris felt. But they, at least, had volunteered for this…**

"True, you vere forced." Viktor said.

"I made it through though." Cris muttered.

**And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking… Cris felt as separate from the crowd as though they were a different species. And then – it seemed like about a second later to Cris - Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack.**

**"Ladies first," she said, offering it to Fleur Delacour.**

"What about Cris?" Lily asked.

"It's alright mum, he was just excited." Cris said.

"Alright," Lily said.

**She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon - a Welsh Green.**

"I was hoping Cris would get that one." Lily said.

"Knowing mum, she would end up with the most dangerous." James said.

"I didn't tell you?" Cris asked.

"You did, he's just being an idiot." Scarlett said. James pouted while Scarlett smiled innocently at him.

**It had the number two around its neck. And Cris knew, by the fact that Fleur showed no sign of surprise, but rather a determined resignation, that she had been right: Madame Maxime had told her what was coming.**

**The same held true for Krum. He pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number three around its neck. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground.**

**Cedric put his hand into the bag, and out came the blueish-gray Swedish Short - Snout, **

"Great," Prongs said.

"Why is it that you always get into the most dangerous situations?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, but I would like to." Cris said.

**the number one tied around its neck. Knowing what was left, Cris put her hand into the silk bag and pulled out the Hungarian Horntail, and the number four. It stretched its wings as she looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs.**

**"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now… Cris… could I have a quick word? Outside?"**

"What does he want?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know." Sirius said.

"Maybe to give advice." Victoire said.

"But isn't that illegal?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, the judges aren't allowed to give advice." Percy said.

**"Er… yes," said Cris blankly, and she got up and went out of the tent with Bagman, who walked her a short distance away, into the trees, and then turned to her with a fatherly expression on his face.**

**"Feeling all right, Cris? Anything I can get you?"**

"He is trying to help." Fudge said.

"I never accepted it." Cris said.

**"What?" said Cris. "I - no, nothing."**

**"Got a plan?" said Bagman, lowering his voice conspiratorially. "Because I don't mind sharing a few pointers, if you'd like them, you know. I mean," **

**Bagman continued, lowering his voice still further, "you're the underdog here, Cris… Anything I can do to help…"**

**"No," said Cris so quickly she knew she had sounded rude, "no - I - I know what I'm going to do, thanks."**

**"Nobody would know, Cris," said Bagman, winking at her. **

"He should have known better." Percy said.

"Maybe it was because he felt bad that I was entered without my knowing it." Cris said with a shrug.

"It's possible," Remus said.

**"No, I'm fine," said Cris, wondering why she kept telling people this, and wondering whether she had ever been less fine. "I've got a plan worked out, I -"**

**A whistle had blown somewhere.**

**"Good lord, I've got to run!" said Bagman in alarm, and he hurried off.**

**Cris walked back to the tent and saw Cedric emerging from it, greener than ever. Cris tried to wish him luck as he walked past, but all that came out of her mouth was a sort of hoarse grunt.**

**Cris went back inside to Fleur and Krum. Seconds later, they heard the roar of the crowd, which meant Cedric had entered the enclosure and was now face-to face with the living counterpart of his model.**

**It was worse than Cris could ever have imagined, sitting there and listening. The crowd screamed… yelled… gasped like a single many-headed entity, **

"You should have been in the crowd with us; it was much better watching it then hearing the crowd's reactions." Ginny said.

"I wish," Cris said.

**as Cedric did whatever he was doing to get past the Swedish Short-Snout. Krum was still staring at the ground. Fleur had now taken to retracing Cedric's steps, around and around the tent. And Bagman's commentary made everything much, much worse… Horrible pictures formed in Cris' mind as she heard: "Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow"… "He's taking risks, this one!"… "Clever move - pity it didn't work!"**

**And then, after about fifteen minutes, Cris heard the deafening roar that could mean only one thing: Cedric had gotten past his dragon and captured the golden egg.**

**"Very good indeed!" Bagman was shouting. "And now the marks from the judges!"**

**But he didn't shout out the marks; Cris supposed the judges were holding them up and showing them to the crowd.**

"Yep," Neville said.

"Do you ever know the scores?" Lily asked.

"Later," Cris, Viktor and Fleur said.

**"One down, three to go!" Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"**

**Fleur was trembling from head to foot; Cris felt more warmly toward her than she had done so far as she left the tent with her head held high and her hand clutching her wand. She and Krum were left alone, at opposite sides of the tent, avoiding each other's gaze.**

**The same process started again…"Oh I'm not sure that was wise!" they could hear Bagman shouting gleefully. "Oh… nearly! Careful now… good lord, I thought she'd had it then!"**

**Ten minutes later, Cris heard the crowd erupt into applause once more… Fleur must have been successful too. A pause, while Fleur's marks were being shown… more clapping… then, for the third time, the whistle.**

**"And here comes Mr. Krum!" cried Bagman, and Krum slouched out, leaving Cris quite alone.**

"That was the worst few minutes of my life." Cris said interrupting herself.

"I bet," Lily J said.

**She felt much more aware of her body than usual; very aware of the way her heart was pumping fast, and her fingers tingling with fear… yet at the same time, she seemed to be outside herself, seeing the walls of the tent, and hearing the crowd, as though from far away.**

**"Very daring!" Bagman was yelling, and Cris heard the Chinese Fireball emit a horrible, roaring shriek, while the crowd drew its collective breath. "That's some nerve he's showing - and - yes, he's got the egg!"**

**Applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass; Krum had finished – it would be Cris' turn any moment.**

"You have no idea how terrified I was when I realized you had gotten the Horntail." Charlie said.

"Ah, thanks Charlie." Cris said with a smile.

"I was the one who had to tell mom." Charlie said shivering at the thought of when he told her. "She almost made me deaf."

"I wasn't that bad." Mrs. Weasley said. Charlie shook his head with a smile and Cris kept reading, wanting to get this chapter over with.

**She stood up, noticing dimly that her legs seemed to be made of marshmallow. She waited. And then she heard the whistle blow. She walked out through the entrance of the tent, the panic rising into a crescendo inside her. And now she was walking past the trees, through a gap in the enclosure fence.**

**She saw everything in front of her as though it was a very highly colored dream.**

**There were hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at her from stands that had been magicked there since she'd last stood on this spot. And there was the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her evil, yellow eyes upon her, a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, leaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground. The crowd was making a great deal of noise, but whether friendly or not, Cris didn't know or care. It was time to do what she had to do… to focus her mind, entirely and absolutely, upon the thing that was her only chance.**

**She raised her wand.**

**"Accio Firebolt!" she shouted.**

"Out of curiosity, couldn't you have summoned the egg?" Gwen asked.

"No, they had an anti-summoning charm on it." Percy said.

"Oh, it was just a thought." Gwen said.

**Cris waited, every fiber of her hoping, praying… If it hadn't worked… if it wasn't coming… **

"You didn't doubt when you were casting it were you?" Bill asked.

"No," Cris said.

"Then it should come." Lily said.

**She seemed to be looking at everything around her through some sort of shimmering, transparent barrier, like a heat haze, which made the enclosure and the hundreds of faces around her swim strangely…**

**And then she heard it, speeding through the air behind her; she turned and saw her Firebolt hurtling toward her around the edge of the woods, soaring into the enclosure, and stopping dead in midair beside her, waiting for her to mount. The crowd was making even more noise… Bagman was shouting something…**

"I think it was because nobody thought about that." Charlie said.

"I'm just creative that way." Cris said with a grin.

"That's true," George said.

**but Cris' ears were not working properly anymore… listening wasn't important…**

**She swung her leg over the broom and kicked off from the ground. And a second later, something miraculous happened…**

**As she soared upward, as the wind rushed through her hair, as the crowd's faces became mere flesh-colored pinpricks below, and the Horntail shrank to the size of a dog, she realized that she had left not only the ground behind, but also her fear… She was back where she belonged…**

"You know you refused to walk or crawl when Sirius got you the toy broomstick, Prongs and Lily couldn't get you off that thing." Robin said.

"I remember that," Remus said with a laugh.

"It was the same with Lily J, James and Al." Teddy said with a grin.

"You were like that too Ted." Lily J said.

"I know," Teddy said giving her a flirtatious grin.

**This was just another Quidditch match, that was all… just another Quidditch match, and that Horntail was just another ugly opposing team.**

"That's one way to do it, and your target is even gold." Prongs said.

"It worked." Cris said with a shrug.

"It was brilliant." Ron said.

**She looked down at the clutch of eggs and spotted the gold one, gleaming against its cement-colored fellows, residing safely between the dragon's front legs.**

"**Okay," Cris told herself, "diversionary tactics… let's go…"**

**She dived. The Horntail's head followed her; she knew what it was going to do and pulled out of the dive just in time; a jet of fire had been released exactly where she would have been had she not swerved away… but Cris didn't care… that was no more than dodging a Bludger.**

"It's a bit more dangerous." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I know, but to keep myself calm that's what I thought about." Cris said.

"Good," Moody said.

**"Great Scott, she can fly!" yelled Bagman as the crowd shrieked and gasped. "Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?"**

"It did shock me, I didn't even think of that." Viktor said.

"You did well." Cris said.

**Cris soared higher in a circle; the Horntail was still following her progress; its head revolving on its long neck - if she kept this up, it would be nicely dizzy – but better not push it too long, or it would be breathing fire again – **

"Just don't get into its range and you'll be fine." Charlie said.

"Charlie, this already happened and you were there." Cris said.

"Oh yeah." Charlie said.

**Cris plummeted just as the Horntail opened its mouth, but this time she was less lucky - she missed the flames, but the tail came whipping up to meet her instead, and as she swerved to the left, one of the long spikes grazed her shoulder, ripping her robes —**

"You were too hurt were you?" Lily asked.

"Nothing Madame Pomfrey couldn't fix." Cris said.

"Good," Lily said. Cris rolled her eyes but was ecstatic at the treatment and kept reading.

**She could feel it stinging, she could hear screaming and groans from the crowd, but the cut didn't seem to be deep… Now she zoomed around the back of the Horntail, and a possibility occurred to her…**

**The Horntail didn't seem to want to take off, she was too protective of her eggs. Though she writhed and twisted, furling and unfurling her wings and keeping those fearsome yellow eyes on Cris, she was afraid to move too far from them… but she had to persuade her to do it, or she'd never get near them… The trick was to do it carefully, gradually…**

"You would make a good dragon-keeper, if you weren't going to be an Auror." Charlie said.

"I would rather her be an Auror." Lily said.

**She began to fly, first this way, then the other, not near enough to make her breathe fire to stave her off, but still posing a sufficient threat to ensure she kept her eyes on her. Her head swayed this way and that, watching her out of those vertical pupils, her fangs bared…**

**She flew higher. The Horntail's head rose with her, her neck now stretched to its fullest extent, still swaying, like a snake before its charmer… Cris rose a few more feet, and she let out a roar of exasperation. She was like a fly to her, a fly she was longing to swat; her tail thrashed again, but she was too high to reach now… She shot fire into the air, which she dodged… Her jaws opened wide…**

**"Come on," Cris hissed, swerving tantalizingly above her, "come on, come and get me… up you get now…"**

"Please let that scratch be the only injury." Lily muttered under her breath.

**And then she reared, spreading her great, black, leathery wings at last, as wide as those of a small airplane - and Cris dived. Before the dragon knew what she had done, or where she had disappeared to, she was speeding toward the ground as fast as she could go, toward the eggs now unprotected by her clawed front legs - she had taken her hands off her Firebolt - she had seized the golden egg –**

"Yes!" cried the room.

"That seemed pretty fast." Remus said.

"It was the fastest." Ron said.

**And with a huge spurt of speed, she was off, she was soaring out over the stands, the heavy egg safely under her uninjured arm, and it was as though somebody had just turned the volume back up - for the first time, she became properly aware of the noise of the crowd, which was screaming and applauding as loudly as the Irish supporters at the World Cup -**

**"Look at that!" Bagman was yelling. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get her egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Miss Potter!"**

"I wonder how they do the scores." James said.

"Probably on daring, skill, time and whether or not they were injured." Scarlett said.

"Are you in Ravenclaw?" Sirius asked.

"No, but I take after mum." Scarlett said.

**Cris saw the dragon keepers rushing forward to subdue the Horntail, and, over at the entrance to the enclosure, Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody, and Hagrid hurrying to meet her, all of them waving her toward them, their smiles evident even from this distance. She flew back over the stands, the noise of the crowd pounding her eardrums, and came in smoothly to land, her heart lighter than it had been in weeks… She had got through the first task, she had survived.**

"Now you just need to get through two more tasks." Prongs said.

"Don't think like that." Lily said.

**"That was excellent, Potter!" cried Professor McGonagall as she got off the Firebolt - which from her was extravagant praise. She noticed that her hand shook as she pointed at her shoulder. "You'll need to see Madam Pomfrey before the judges give out your score… Over there, she's had to mop up Diggory already…" **

"How bad were his injuries?" Robin asked.

"Just a few burns but nothing too bad." Ginny said.

**"Yeh did it, Cris!" said Hagrid hoarsely. "Yeh did it! An' agains' the Horntail an' all, an' yeh know Charlie said that was the wors' - "**

"Don't remind me," Mrs. Weasley said.

"No one heard that comment did they?" Keiran asked.

"I don't think so." Cris said.

**"Thanks, Hagrid," said Cris loudly, so that Hagrid wouldn't blunder on and reveal that he had shown Cris the dragons beforehand.**

**Professor Moody looked very pleased too; his magical eye was dancing in its socket.**

**"Nice and easy does the trick, Potter," he growled.**

**"Right then, Potter, the first aid tent, please…" said Professor McGonagall.**

**Cris walked out of the enclosure, still panting, and saw Madam Pomfrey standing at the mouth of a second tent, looking worried.**

"Of course, this is what, the fifth time Cris had to go to Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said.

"Hey!" Cris said.

**"Dragons!" she said, in a disgusted tone, pulling Cris inside. The tent was divided into cubicles; she could make out Cedric's shadow through the canvas, but Cedric didn't seem to be badly injured; he was sitting up, at least. Madam Pomfrey examined Cris' shoulder, talking furiously all the while. "Last year dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring into this school next? **

"Giants?" Bill suggested. The future kids giggled, everyone was confused.

"Do we want to know?" Sirius asked.

"No probably not." James said.

**You're very lucky… this is quite shallow… it'll need cleaning before I heal it up, though…"**

**She cleaned the cut with a dab of some purple liquid that smoked and stung, but then poked her shoulder with her wand, and she felt it heal instantly. "Now, just sit quietly for a minute - sit! And then you can go and get your score."**

**She bustled out of the tent and she heard her go next door and say, "How does it feel now, Diggory?"**

**Cris didn't want to sit still: She was too full of adrenaline. She got to her feet, wanting to see what was going on outside, but before she'd reached the mouth of the tent, two people had come darting inside - Hermione, followed closely by Ron. **

"Finally!" cried the adults in the room.

"Took him long enough." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"Cris, you were brilliant!" Hermione said squeakily. There were fingernail marks on her face where she had been clutching it in fear. **

"I was," Hermione said blushing.

**"You were amazing! You really were!"**

**But Cris was looking at Ron, who was very white and staring at Cris as though she were a ghost. The Ron broke and threw his arms around her. **

"I was scared that I wouldn't be able to apologize for everything." Ron said.

"That's understandable." Sirius said sadly thinking about Prongs.

**Ron let go and looked at her straight in her eyes. "Cris," he said, very seriously, "whoever put your name in that goblet - I – I reckon they're trying to do you in!"**

"No shit Sherlock," Gwen said.

**It was as though the last few weeks had never happened - as though Cris were meeting Ron for the first time, right after she'd been made champion.**

**"Caught on, have you?" said Cris coldly. "Took you long enough."**

**Hermione stood nervously between them, looking from one to the other. Ron opened his mouth uncertainly. Cris knew Ron was about to apologize and suddenly she found she didn't need to hear it. The hug was enough**

**"It's okay," she said, before Ron could get the words out. "Forget it."**

**"No," said Ron, "I shouldn't've -"**

**"Forget it," Cris said.**

**Ron grinned nervously at her, and Cris grinned back. **

"Is that all it takes?" Sirius asked. Think about the fight between him and Prongs.

"Usually," Cris and Ron said.

**Hermione burst into tears.**

**"There's nothing to cry about!" Cris told her.**

**"You two are so stupid!" she shouted, stamping her foot on the ground, tears splashing down her front. Then, before either of them could stop her, she had given both of them a hug and dashed away, now positively howling.**

"It's usually me and Ron that fight not Cris and Ron." Hermione said.

"It's not their only one either." James whispered under his breath.

**"Barking mad," said Ron, shaking his head. "Cris, c'mon, they'll be putting up your scores…"**

**Picking up the golden egg and her Firebolt, feeling more elated than she would have believed possible an hour ago, Cris ducked out of the tent, Ron by her side, talking fast.**

**"You were the best, you know, no competition. Cedric did this weird thing where he Transfigured a rock on the ground… turned it into a dog… he was trying to make the dragon go for the dog instead of him. **

"Not a bad plan." Sirius said.

**Well, it was a pretty cool bit of Transfiguration, and it sort of worked, because he did get the egg, but he got burned as well - the dragon changed its mind halfway through and decided it would rather have him than the Labrador; he only just got away. And that Fleur girl tried this sort of charm, I think she was trying to put it into a trance - well, that kind of worked too, it went all sleepy, but then it snored, and this great jet of flame shot out, and her skirt caught fire - she put it out with a bit of water out of her wand. And Krum - you won't believe this, but he didn't even think of flying! He was probably the best after you, though. Hit it with some sort of spell right in the eye. Only thing is, it went trampling around in agony and squashed half the real eggs - they took marks off for that, he wasn't supposed to do any damage to them."**

"We were kind of upset about that." Charlie said.

"Its okay little brother." Bill said patting his shoulder. Charlie huffed and the group chuckled a bit.

**Ron drew breath as he and Cris reached the edge of the enclosure. Now that the Horntail had been taken away, Cris could see where the five judges were sitting - right at the other end, in raised seats draped in gold.**

**"It's marks out of ten from each one," Ron said, and Cris squinting up the field, saw the first judge - Madame Maxime - raise her wand in the air. What looked like a long silver ribbon shot out of it, which twisted itself into a large figure eight. **

"At least that's fair." Remus said.

"Probably for the injury." Robin said.

**"Not bad!" said Ron as the crowd applauded. "I suppose she took marks off for your shoulder…"**

**Mr. Crouch came next. He shot a number nine into the air.**

"Again, not bad." Padfoot said.

**"Looking good!" Ron yelled, thumping Cris on the back.**

**Next, Dumbledore. He too put up a nine. The crowd was cheering harder than ever.**

**Ludo Bagman - ten. **

"But she got hurt." Gwen said.

"Maybe he gave extra for the flying." Keiran said with a shrug.

**"Ten?" said Cris in disbelief. "But… I got hurt… What's he playing at?"**

**"Cris, don't complain!" Ron yelled excitedly.**

**And now Karkaroff raised his wand. He paused for a moment, and then a number shot out of his wand too - four. **

"What! That's completely biased!" Lily J exclaimed.

"We know, and that's okay." Hermione said.

"But still," Padfoot exclaimed.

**"What?" Ron bellowed furiously. "Four? You lousy, biased scumbag, you gave Krum ten!"**

**But Cris didn't care, she wouldn't have cared if Karkaroff had given her zero; Ron's indignation on her behalf was worth about a hundred points to her. She didn't tell Ron this, of course, but her heart felt lighter than air as she turned to leave the enclosure. **

"You know, I was very tempted to kiss your cheek right then." Cris said.

"I'm glad you didn't." Ron said.

"I would have understood, Bolt was just glad that you were back to being her friend." Hermione said.

"Exactly," Cris said.

**And it wasn't just Ron… those weren't only Gryffindors cheering in the crowd. When it had come to it, when they had seen what she was facing, most of the school had been on her side as well as Cedric's… She didn't care about the Slytherins; she could stand whatever they threw at her now.**

**"You're tied in first place, Cris! You and Krum!" said Charlie Weasley,**

"That's amazing." Moony said.

**hurrying to meet them as they set off back toward the school. "Listen, I've got to run, I've got to go and send Mum an owl, I swore I'd tell her what happened - but that was unbelievable! Oh yeah - and they told me to tell you you've got to hang around for a few more minutes… Bagman wants a word, back in the champions' tent."**

"It might be about the second task." Prongs said.

"I hope it's safer." Lily said. They missed the looks from the group.

**Ron said he would wait, so Cris reentered the tent, which somehow looked quite different now: friendly and welcoming. She thought back to how she'd felt while dodging the Horntail, and compared it to the long wait before she'd walked out to face it… There was no comparison; the wait had been immeasurably worse. Fleur, Cedric, and Krum all came in together. One side of Cedric's face was covered in a thick orange paste, which was presumably mending his burn. He grinned at Cris when he saw her.**

"Did you talk to him about the date?" Lily asked.

"Maybe," Cris said.

**"Good one, Cris."**

**"And you," said Cris, grinning back. **

"**Think we can talk after this?" he asked. She nodded in agreement and went to pay attention as one of the judges came in.**

**"Well done, all of you!" said Ludo Bagman, bouncing into the tent and looking as pleased as though he personally had just got past a dragon. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth - but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open… see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg - because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!" **

"At least you get a break." Lily said.

"Yeah, I wonder what the clue is?" Moony said.

"We could probably solve it when we hear it." Teddy said.

**Cedric walked up to Cris and smiled. **

"**You did a really good job, I wouldn't have thought about it." Cedric said. **

"**Thanks, that looks like it hurts." She said pointing at the burns on his face. **

"**Nothing to worry about, I'll be fine, it's actually us I want to talk about." He said. **

"**You just want to be friends don't you?" Cris asked. **

"**Yes, and it has nothing to do with the Prophet article, I was just sorting out my feelings. I felt something for you last year and I realized it was only like a friend, or a sister." He said. **

"**Don't worry, I understand, the same for me too. I got to go, Ron's waiting for me." Cris said. Cedric nodded and she turned to leave.**

"At least it was simple." Prongs said.

"Yeah, I felt nothing for him." Cris said.

"Good," the twins said. Cris giggled and kissed their cheeks before continuing the chapter.

**Cris left the tent, rejoined Ron, and they started to walk back around the edge of the forest, talking hard; Cris wanted to hear what the other champions had done in more detail. Then, as they rounded the clump of trees behind which Cris had first heard the dragons roar, a witch leapt out from behind them.**

**It was Rita Skeeter. She was wearing acid-green robes today; the Quick-Quotes Quill in her hand blended perfectly against them. **

"Great what does she want?" Padfoot asked.

"Anything to get a story." Bill said.

"No kidding," Lily J said.

**"Congratulations, Cris!" she said, beaming at him. "I wonder if you could give me a quick word? How you felt facing that dragon? How you feel now, about the fairness of the scoring?"**

**"Yeah, you can have a word," said Cris savagely. "Good-bye."**

"You are so my daughter." Lily said with a laugh.

"What, she was irritating and getting on my nerves." Cris said.

"I can understand that." Remus said.

**And she set off back to the castle with Ron.**

"That's the chapter." Cris said closing the book.

"I think it's time for lunch." Mrs. Weasley said checking her watch. Cris put the book on the table as some of the girls went to help Mrs. Weasley out with lunch.


	90. Break 8

***With Victoire and Keiran***

Victoire rushed over to Keiran and gave him a very passionate kiss which he returned. They stood like that for a few seconds before they pulled away from each other.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now." Victoire whispered in his ear.

"Me too," Keiran whispered back.

"You think we can switch up the seating arrangements a bit?" she asked.

"I think we can." Keiran said with a chuckle. When Grandma came back in with the lunch and Victoire sat in his lap.

***With Teddy and Lily J***

Teddy was watching Lily J while she was helping her grandmother cook lunch. Teddy smiled and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Guess who," Teddy whispered in her ear.

"Oh Teddy, you're such a goof." Lily J said.

"I think I've been hanging around Keiran too much." He said with a chuckle. Lily J turned around and kissed him lightly.

"Is that all I get?" he asked.

"For now," Lily J said with a chuckle.

"Can you sit next to me?" Teddy asked.

"Why? Don't love Keiran anymore?" Lily J asked with a smirk.

"I'll always love my cousin but I want to be with my girlfriend." He said.

"That's understandable." She said with a wide smile she got from her mom. Teddy leaned down and kissed her again this time a little more passionate.

***With Scarlett and James***

James tried and tried again to sneak up on Scar on numerous occasions and neither have worked on her so he thought he would try again. James was on tip toes has he snuck up on his love.

"What are you doing James?" Scar asked.

"How do you always do that?" James asked as she turned on him with a smile on her face.

"I have my ways." She said with a smirk that was reminiscent of her father. James shook his head and gathered her up and kissed her deeply.

"Remember when we first got together?" Scar asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, we had to sneak out to be together because we didn't want to tell Lils or Hals yet." James said with a chuckle.

"You know with as many girls as you hang out with one would think that you would be gay." A voice said from behind them. They turned to see Remus or Al standing there with a smirk.

"I'll have you know, I hang out with guys as well and look at Uncle Ron, and his best friends are girls." James said.

"True," Al said.

"Get out of here little brother." James said as he went back to kissing Scarlett. Al gagged and got out of there.

"Sit with me," Scar said with big eyes.

"How can I say no to that?" James asked.

"You can't," Scar said with a chuckle and kissed her again.

***With Draco and Luna***

Draco was sitting in a corner contemplating what he has heard so far from these stories when Luna walked up to him. He looked up into her silvery grey eyes and his heart stopped for a moment.

"You know you don't have to be like your father." Luna said.

"Did you know that the hat wanted to put me in a different house, I was just afraid that I would disgrace my father." Draco said.

"You're your own person, that's what makes you, you." Luna said.

"Thanks," he said.

"That's what I like about you." She said. Draco looked at her and did something he never thought about doing before and brought her down and kissed her, to his surprise she kissed him back.

Then to his surprise Cris plopped down next to them.

"So, if the two of you are going to be together there is something you should know." Cris said.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"Alright, you must keep this a secret especially from the ministry officials in the room with us." Cris whispered.

"Are you talking about the secret group in the school?" Draco asked.

"Exactly," Luna whispered.

"So what is this group?" he asked.

"It's a group we created to learn how to defend ourselves; I'm not telling you anymore if you agree and swear to not tell, we'll talk to Mia later about it if you agree." Cris said.

"If it's learning about defense then count me in, where do I sign?" Draco asked. Cris smiled and signaled for Hermione, she came over with Ron.

"What's going on Bolt?" Ron asked.

"We have a new member for the D.A." Cris whispered. Hermione looked at Draco while Ron looked apprehensive.

"Follow us," Hermione said. They stood up and walked into the room they had created and followed them in. Fred, George, Ginny and Neville came in with them.

"So you want to be a part of the DA?" Fred asked. Draco nodded and Hermione produced a sheet of parchment and quill and ink.

"Do you really want to learn?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Draco said.

"Alright, when you sign this you will never be able to tell, and you will get this, it'll alert you to the location and date and time of the meetings." Hermione said. Draco nodded and signed his name on the bottom of the page and was given a fake galleon.

"Alright, now, can you explain what D.A. stands for?" he asked.

"Dumbledore's Army, it was my idea." Ginny said.

"Why Dumbledore's Army?" Draco asked.

"It's what the minister fears, it's ironic." Cris said.

"I see your point." Draco said. A knock on the door was heard before Bill popped his head in.

"Lunch is done, what are you guys doing in here?" Bill asked.

"Having an orgy, what does it look like?" Fred said. Bill arched his eyebrow and chuckled and walked back out of the room. The group followed and Cris noticed that Victoire was sitting in Keiran's lap, Lily J was cuddled next to Teddy the same with Scar and James.

"Are we switching the reading order?" Ginny asked.

"No, let's keep it the same," Victoire said. They nodded and George picked up the book to continue reading.


	91. Chapter 21: House-Elf Liberation Front

George picked up the book to beginning reading the next chapter.

"Do you change the name of your House-Elf thing?" George asked.

"No," Hermione said shaking her head. George shrugged and read the chapter title.

"**Chapter 21: The House-Elf Liberation Front," **George read.

"That would be why he asked if you changed the name." Al said with a smile.

"That's a better name for it." Hermione said.

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione went up to the Owlery that evening to find Pigwidgeon, so that Cris could send Sirius a letter telling him that she had managed to get past her dragon unscathed. On the way, Cris filled Ron in on everything Sirius had told her about Karkaroff. Though shocked at first to hear that Karkaroff had been a Death Eater, by the time they entered the Owlery Ron was saying that they ought to have suspected it all along. **

**"****Fits, doesn't it?" he said. "Remember what Malfoy said on the train, about his dad being friends with Karkaroff? Now we know where they knew each other. They were probably running around in masks together at the World Cup… I'll tell you one thing, though, Cris, if it was Karkaroff who put your name in the goblet, he's going to be feeling really stupid now, isn't he? Didn't work, did it? You only got a scratch! Come here - I'll do it -" **

"No wonder you're an Auror in the future." Tonks said.

"That's good think Weasley." Moody said nodding his head. Ron blushed and looked down.

**Pigwidgeon was so overexcited at the idea of a delivery he was flying around and around Cris' head, hooting incessantly. Ron snatched Pigwidgeon out of the air and held him still while Cris attached the letter to his leg.**

**"There's no way any of the other tasks are going to be that dangerous, how could they be?" Ron went on as he carried Pigwidgeon to the window. "You know what? I reckon you could win this tournament, Cris, I'm serious."**

"No you're not, I am." Sirius, Padfoot and James said.

"That joke was old back in first year." Remus and Teddy said. They pouted while the group laughed slightly.

**Cris knew that Ron was only saying this to make up for his behavior of the last few weeks, but she appreciated it all the same. Hermione, however, leaned against the Owlery wall, folded her arms, and frowned at Ron.**

**"Cris' got a long way to go before she finishes this tournament," she said seriously. "If that was the first task, I hate to think what's coming next."**

Lily whimpered she really didn't want to think about it.

"It will probably more dangerous than the first one." Keiran said.

**"Right little ray of sunshine, aren't you?" said Ron. "You and Professor Trelawney should get together sometime."**

**He threw Pigwidgeon out of the window. Pigwidgeon plummeted twelve feet before managing to pull himself back up again;**

"That was a long letter pup," Sirius said with a smile.

"I was excited; I had to give you all the details." Cris said with a smile.

"Well, it was a lot that happened." Remus said.

**the letter attached to his leg was much longer and heavier than usual - **

"That it was," Robin said.

"I was with Robin and Remus a lot of the time." Sirius said. Robin blushed while Keiran and Scarlett gagged.

"An image I do not want in my head." Keiran said.

"Get your head out of the gutter KJ." Victoire said.

**Cris hadn't been able to resist giving Sirius a blow-by-blow account of exactly how she had swerved, circled, and dodged the Horntail. They watched Pigwidgeon disappear into the darkness, and then Ron said, "Well, we'd better get downstairs for your surprise party, Cris - Fred and George should have nicked enough food from the kitchens by now."**

"It's not exactly hard." Padfoot said.

"We know," Keiran and Teddy said.

"That's my boy," Sirius said with a laugh.

**Sure enough, when they entered the Gryffindor common room it exploded with cheers and yells again. There were mountains of cakes and flagons of pumpkin juice and butterbeer on every surface; Lee Jordan had let off some Filibuster's Fireworks, so that the air was thick with stars and sparks; and Dean Thomas, who was very good at drawing, had put up some impressive new banners, most of which depicted Cris zooming around the Horntail's head on her Firebolt, though a couple showed Cedric with his head on fire.**

"That was a bit of an exaggeration." Ginny said.

"I was guessing," Cris said with a giggle.

**Cris helped herself to food; she had almost forgotten what it was like to feel properly hungry, and sat down with Ron and Hermione. She couldn't believe how happy she felt; she had Ron back on her side, she'd gotten through the first task, and she wouldn't have to face the second one for three months.**

**"Blimey, this is heavy," said Lee Jordan, picking up the golden egg, which Cris had left on a table, and weighing it in his hands. "Open it, Cris, go on! Let's just see what's inside it!"**

"Not a bad idea." Remus said.

"The more people to help the better." Lily said.

**"She's supposed to work out the clue on her own," Hermione said swiftly. "It's in the tournament rules…"**

**"I was supposed to work out how to get past the dragon on my own too," Cris muttered, so only Hermione could hear her, and she grinned rather guiltily.**

**"Yeah, go on, Cris, open it!" several people echoed.**

**Lee passed Cris the egg, and Cris dug her fingernails into the groove that ran all the way around it and pried it open.**

**It was hollow and completely empty - but the moment Cris opened it, the most horrible noise, a loud and screechy wailing, filled the room.**

"What the bloody hell?" Prongs asked.

"How is that a clue?" Padfoot asked.

"Let George continue to read." Lily said.

**The nearest thing to it Cris had ever heard was the ghost orchestra at Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party, who had all been playing the musical saw.**

"That's not fun at all." Remus said glaring at his sister and Sirius.

"Don't look at us, it was Prongs fault, he accepted the invite." Sirius said pointing at Prongs across the room. Prongs looked sheepish and George continued reading.

**"Shut it!" Fred bellowed, his hands over his ears.**

**"What was that?" said Seamus Finnigan, staring at the egg as Cris slammed it shut again. "Sounded like a banshee… Maybe you've got to get past one of those next, Cris!" **

"I don't think that's it." Tonks said.

"Didn't you hear what it was?" Cris asked.

"No," Tonks said.

**"It was someone being tortured!" said Neville, who had gone very white and spilled sausage rolls all over the floor. "You're going to have to fight the Cruciatus Curse!" **

"That happened in the third task." Cris mumbled. Remus, Moony and Teddy heard her and went wide eyed but didn't say anything else.

**"Don't be a prat, Neville, that's illegal," said George. "They wouldn't use the Cruciatus Curse on the champions. I thought it sounded a bit like Percy singing… maybe you've got to attack him while he's in the shower, Cris."**

Percy went red almost as red as his hair.

"Yell, his singing is atrocious." Charlie said chuckling.

"It's not that bad is it?" Lily asked.

"Think of Sirius' singing, but it's worse." Ron said.

"Now that I find hard to believe." Prongs said.

**"Want a jam tart, Hermione?" said Fred.**

**Hermione looked doubtfully at the plate he was offering her. Fred grinned.**

"Don't take it." Bill said.

"We know," the trio said. Neville blushed, remembering be turned into a canary.

"This should be good." The marauders said.

**"It's all right," he said. "I haven't done anything to them. It's the custard creams you've got to watch -"**

"What did the two of you do?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Nothing," they said.

**Neville, who had just bitten into a custard cream, choked and spat it out. Fred laughed.**

**"Just my little joke, Neville…"**

**Hermione took a jam tart. Then she said, "Did you get all this from the kitchens, Fred?"**

**"Yep," said Fred, grinning at her. He put on a high-pitched squeak and imitated a house-elf. "'Anything we can get you, sir, anything at all!' They're dead helpful… get me a roast ox if I said I was peckish."**

"I don't think that they would go that far." Padfoot said.

"Well it seemed like it at the time." Fred said.

"Why is Hermione asking anyway, they have the map." Prongs said. Hermione blushed and Ron and Cris chuckled.

"I forgot about the map." Hermione said.

**"How do you get in there?" Hermione said in an innocently casual sort of voice.**

"Somehow I knew she was going to be asking that." Sirius said.

"Yeah," Cris said.

"We know you too well." Ron said. Hermione blushed but didn't say anything else.

**"Easy," said Fred, "concealed door behind a painting of a bowl of fruit. Just tickle the pear, and it giggles and -" He stopped and looked suspiciously at her. "Why?"**

**"Nothing," said Hermione quickly.**

**"Going to try and lead the house-elves out on strike now, are you?" said George. "Going to give up all the leaflet stuff and try and stir them up into rebellion?"**

**Several people chortled. Hermione didn't answer.**

**"Don't you go upsetting them and telling them they've got to take clothes and salaries!" said Fred warningly. "You'll put them off their cooking!"**

"That would be bad." Ron said.

"Though some of us could do with eating a bit less." Ginny said looking directly at Ron.

**Just then, Neville caused a slight diversion by turning into a large canary.**

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"That was pretty impressive magic." Dumbledore said. Fred and George high-fived and cheered Cris rolled her eyes but kissed them anyway.

**"Oh - sorry, Neville!" Fred shouted over all the laughter. "I forgot - it was the custard creams we hexed -"**

**Within a minute, however, Neville had molted, and once his feathers had fallen off, he reappeared looking entirely normal. He even joined in laughing. "Canary Creams!" Fred shouted to the excitable crowd. "George and I invented them - seven Sickles each, a bargain!"**

"No wonder your shop is successful." Prongs said.

"Thanks oh future father-in-law." The twins said bowing. Prongs grimaced slightly at the thought, he was too young to be a father-in-law.

**It was nearly one in the morning**

"You guys need to go to bed." Lily said.

"We did," the present Gryffindors said.

**when Cris finally went up to the dormitory with Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Before she pulled the curtains of her four-poster shut. Cris set her tiny model of the Hungarian Horntail on the table next to her bed, where it yawned, curled up, and closed its eyes. **

"Ah, that makes it sound cute." Lily J said.

"You spend way too much time with Uncle Charlie." Al said with a chuckle. Lily J glared at her brother and backed away from his sister.

**Really, Cris thought, as she pulled the hangings on her four-poster closed, Hagrid had a point… they were all right, really, dragons…**

"The tiny model anyway." Cris said finishing her thought.

"That makes more sense." Hermione said with a smile.

"For a second I thought you lost it." Ginny said.

**The start of December brought wind and sleet to Hogwarts. Drafty though the castle always was in winter. Cris was glad of its fires and thick walls every time she passed the Durmstrang ship on the lake, which was pitching in the high winds, its black sails billowing against the dark skies. She thought the Beauxbatons caravan was likely to be pretty chilly too. Hagrid, she noticed, was keeping Madame Maxime's horses well provided with their preferred drink of single-malt whiskey; the fumes wafting from the trough in the comer of their paddock was enough to make the entire Care of Magical Creatures class light-headed. This was unhelpful, as they were still tending the horrible skrewts and needed their wits about them. **

"How long does this project last?" Padfoot asked.

"All year." The current fifth years said.

"That sucks." Prongs said.

**"I'm not sure whether they hibernate or not," Hagrid told the shivering class in the windy pumpkin patch next lesson. "Thought we'd jus' try an see if they fancied a kip… we'll jus' settle 'em down in these boxes…"**

**There were now only ten skrewts left; apparently their desire to kill one another had not been exercised out of them. Each of them was now approaching six feet in length. Their thick gray armor; their powerful, scuttling legs; their fire-blasting ends; their stings and their suckers, combined to make the skrewts the most repulsive things Cris had ever seen. The class looked dispiritedly at the enormous boxes Hagrid had brought out, all lined with pillows and fluffy blankets.**

"I don't think that will last long." Charlie said.

"It didn't," Cris said.

"Doesn't surprise me." Sirius said.

**"We'll jus' lead 'em in here," Hagrid said, "an' put the lids on, and we'll see what happens."**

**But the skrewts, it transpired, did not hibernate, and did not appreciate being forced into pillow-lined boxes and nailed in. Hagrid was soon yelling, "Don panic, now, don' panic!" while the skrewts rampaged around the pumpkin patch, now strewn with the smoldering wreckage of the boxes. Most of the class - Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle in the lead - had fled into Hagrid's cabin through the back door and barricaded themselves in; Cris, Ron, and Hermione, however, were among those who remained outside trying to help Hagrid. Together they managed to restrain and tie up nine of the skrewts, though at the cost of numerous burns and cuts; finally, only one skrewt was left.**

**"Don' frighten him, now!" Hagrid shouted as Ron and Cris used their wands to shoot jets of fiery sparks at the skrewt, which was advancing menacingly on them, its sting arched, quivering, over its back. "Jus' try an slip the rope 'round his sting, so he won hurt any o' the others!"**

"How do you stop them?" Lily asked.

"It wasn't easy." Cris said.

"Eet was doable." Fleur said.

**"Yeah, we wouldn't want that!" Ron shouted angrily as he and Cris backed into the wall of Hagrid's cabin, still holding the skrewt off with their sparks.**

**"Well, well, well… this does look like fun."**

**Rita Skeeter**

"What is she doing there?" Remus asked.

"Being her nosy self." Cris said.

"Other than that." He said.

**was leaning on Hagrid's garden fence, looking in at the mayhem. She was wearing a thick magenta cloak with a furry purple collar today, and her crocodile-skin handbag was over her arm.**

**Hagrid launched himself forward on top of the skrewt that was cornering Cris and Ron and flattened it; a blast of fire shot out of its end, withering the pumpkin plants nearby.**

"He didn't kill it did he?" Charlie asked.

"No, the armor is very thick." Cris said. Viktor and Fleur nodded in agreement remembering facing them in the maze for the third task.

**"Who're you?" Hagrid asked Rita Skeeter as he slipped a loop of rope around the skrewt's sting and tightened it.**

**"Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter," Rita replied, beaming at him. Her gold teeth glinted.**

**"Thought Dumbledore said you weren' allowed inside the school anymore," said Hagrid, frowning slightly as he got off the slightly squashed skrewt and started tugging it over to its fellows.**

**Rita acted as though she hadn't heard what Hagrid had said.**

"Of course she did." Lily J said with a scowl. This reminded everyone of Ginny which she saw.

**"What are these fascinating creatures called?" she asked, beaming still more widely.**

**"Blast-Ended Skrewts," grunted Hagrid.**

**"Really?" said Rita, apparently full of lively interest. "I've never heard of them before… where do they come from?"**

"Hogwarts," Padfoot said.

"We know," the group said.

**Cris noticed a dull red flush rising up out of Hagrid's wild black beard, and his heart sank. Where had Hagrid got the skrewts from? Hermione, who seemed to be thinking along these lines, said quickly, "They're very interesting, aren't they? Aren't they, Cris?"**

**"What? Oh yeah… ouch… interesting," said Cris as she stepped on her foot.**

"It would have been more convincing if you hadn't stepped on my foot." Cris said.

"Sorry Bolt, I was nervous." Hermione said.

"I could tell." Cris said.

**"Ah, you're here. Cris!" said Rita Skeeter as she looked around. "So you like Care of Magical Creatures, do you? One of your favorite lessons?"**

**"Yes," said Cris stoutly. Hagrid beamed at her.**

"You made his day." Prongs said.

"I know," Cris said with a smile.

**"Lovely," said Rita. "Really lovely. Been teaching long?" she added to Hagrid. Cris noticed her eyes travel over Dean (who had a nasty cut across one cheek). Lavender (whose robes were badly singed), Seamus (who was nursing several burnt fingers), and then to the cabin windows, where most of the class stood, their noses pressed against the glass waiting to see if the coast was clear. **

"Just what Hagrid needed." Keiran said groaning.

"It worked out in the end remember." Victoire said, she was sitting in his lap with her head on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah," Keiran said.

"I think you've taken a bludger to the head to many time." Vic said with a chuckle. Keiran pouted but didn't say anything else.

**"This is o'ny me second year," said Hagrid.**

**"Lovely… I don't suppose you'd like to give an interview, would you? Share some of your experience of magical creatures? The Prophet does a zoological column every Wednesday, as I'm sure you know. We could feature these - er - Bang- Ended Scoots."**

**"Blast-Ended Skrewts," Hagrid said eagerly. "Er - yeah, why not?"**

"Don't do it!" Padfoot exclaimed.

"It'll only make things worse." Prongs said.

"We know," the group said.

**Cris had a very bad feeling about this, but there was no way of communicating it to Hagrid without Rita Skeeter seeing, so she had to stand and watch in silence as Hagrid and Rita Skeeter made arrangements to meet in the Three Broomsticks for a good long interview later that week. Then the bell rang up at the castle, signaling the end of the lesson.**

**"Well, good-bye, Cris!" Rita Skeeter called merrily to her as she set off with Ron and Hermione. "Until Friday night, then, Hagrid!"**

**"She'll twist everything he says," Cris said under her breath.**

"No kidding," Sirius said.

"How bad was it?" Lily asked.

"We aren't telling," the trio said.

"Not cool," the past kids said.

**"Just as long as he didn't import those skrewts illegally or anything," said Hermione desperately. They looked at one another - it was exactly the sort of thing Hagrid might do.**

**"Hagrid's been in loads of trouble before, and Dumbledore's never sacked him," said Ron consolingly. "Worst that can happen is Hagrid'll have to get rid of the skrewts. Sorry… did I say worst? I meant best."**

"So true," Draco said.

"That's kind of creepy, a Weasley and a Malfoy getting along." Sirius said.

"You should see what happens in the future then." Keiran said.

"I don't want to know." Sirius said.

**Cris and Hermione laughed, and, feeling slightly more cheerful, went off to lunch.**

**Cris thoroughly enjoyed double Divination that afternoon;**

"Are you feeling all right?" Fred asked.

"Yes, I had Ron back and now we were enjoying the less enjoyable classes." Cris said.

"So true," Prongs said.

**they were still doing star charts and predictions, but now that she and Ron were friends once more, the whole thing seemed very funny again. Professor Trelawney, who had been so pleased with the pair of them when they had been predicting their own horrific deaths, quickly became irritated as they sniggered through her explanation of the various ways in which Pluto could disrupt everyday life.**

**"I would think," she said, in a mystical whisper that did not conceal her obvious annoyance, "that some of us" - she stared very meaningfully at Cris- "might be a little less frivolous had they seen what I have seen during my crystal gazing last night. As I sat here, absorbed in my needlework, the urge to consult the orb overpowered me. I arose, I settled myself before it, and I gazed into its crystalline depths… and what do you think I saw gazing back at me?" **

"Your horrifying reflection." Lily J said. The group laughed it took a while for them to calm down.

"I love your sense of humor." Teddy said kissing her forehead. Lily J blushed while Cris smiled at the pair of them.

**"An ugly old bat in outsize specs?" Ron muttered under his breath.**

The group laughed once again.

"You definitely get that from the twins." Mrs. Weasley said shaking her head.

"Or it was Bill and Charlie." Mr. Weasley suggested.

"True," she said.

**Cris fought hard to keep her face straight though her hair turned a blue color.**

**"Death, my dears."**

"Nothing new at all." Bill said.

"Can't she get a new act because that gets old?" James asked.

"How do you know?" Cris asked.

"My friend Brian is in her class and she did the same thing to this Ravenclaw, um Thomas, I think his name is." James said.

"Wow, now that's just sad." Neville said.

**Parvati and Lavender both put their hands over their mouths, looking horrified.**

**"Yes," said Professor Trelawney, nodding impressively, "it comes, ever closer, it circles overhead like a vulture, ever lower… ever lower over the castle…" She stared pointedly at Cris, who yawned very widely and obviously.**

**"It'd be a bit more impressive if she hadn't done it about eighty times before," Cris said as they finally regained the fresh air of the staircase beneath Professor Trelawney's room. "But if I'd dropped dead every time she's told me I'm going to, I'd be a medical miracle."**

**"You'd be a sort of extra-concentrated ghost," said Ron, chortling, as they passed the Bloody Baron going in the opposite direction, his wide eyes staring sinisterly.**

**"At least we didn't get homework. I hope Hermione got loads off Professor Vector, I love not working when she is…"**

"Love you too," Hermione said with smile.

"Sorry," Ron said. Hermione just smirked and kissed his cheek.

**But Hermione wasn't at dinner, nor was she in the library when they went to look for her afterward. The only person in there was Viktor Krum. Ron hovered behind the bookshelves for a while, watching Krum, debating in whispers with Cris whether he should ask for an autograph - but then Ron realized that six or seven girls were lurking in the next row of books, debating exactly the same thing, and he lost his enthusiasm for the idea.**

"That's what happens when you hang with girls." George said.

"Hey, I have guy friends!" Ron exclaimed.

**"Wonder where she's got to?" Ron said as he and Cris went back to Gryffindor Tower.**

**"Dunno… balderdash."**

**But the Fat Lady had barely begun to swing forward when the sound of racing feet behind them announced Hermione's arrival.**

**"Cris!" she panted, skidding to a halt beside her (the Fat Lady stared down at her, eyebrows raised. "Cris, you've got to come - you've got to come, the most amazing thing's happened- please -" **

"What is it?" Padfoot asked jumping up and down in his seat excitedly.

"He's going to be so disappointed." Cris whispered shaking her head.

**She seized Cris' arm and started to try to drag her back along the corridor. "What's the matter?" Cris said.**

**"I'll show you when we get there - oh come on, quick -"**

**Cris looked around at Ron; he looked back at Cris, intrigued.**

**"Okay," Cris said, starting off back down the corridor with Hermione, Ron hurrying to keep up.**

**"Oh don't mind me!" the Fat Lady called irritably after them. "Don't apologize for bothering me! I'll just hang here, wide open, until you get back, shall I?"**

"She is rather annoying." Gwen said.

"Just a bit." Remus said.

**"Yeah, thanks!" Ron shouted over his shoulder.**

**"Hermione, where are we going?" Cris asked, after she had led them down through six floors, and started down the marble staircase into the entrance hall.**

**"You'll see, you'll see in a minute!" said Hermione excitedly.**

**She turned left at the bottom of the staircase and hurried toward the door through which Cedric Diggory had gone the night after the Goblet of Fire had regurgitated his and Cris' names. Cris had never been through here before. She and Ron followed Hermione down a flight of stone steps, but instead of ending up in a gloomy underground passage like the one that led to Snape's dungeon, they found themselves in a broad stone corridor, brightly lit with torches, and decorated with cheerful paintings that were mainly of food. **

"The kitchens!" some of the group exclaimed.

"Finally," Prongs said.

"I'm surprised they didn't find it sooner with Ron being their friend." Moony said. Ron huffed while Cris and Hermione nodded in agreement.

**"Oh hang on…" said Cris slowly, halfway down the corridor. "Wait a minute, Hermione…"**

**"What?" She turned around to look at him, anticipation all over her face.**

**"I know what this is about," said Cris.**

**She nudged Ron and pointed to the painting just behind Hermione. It showed a gigantic silver fruit bowl.**

**"Hermione!" said Ron, catching on. "You're trying to rope us into that spew stuff again!"**

**"No, no, I'm not!" she said hastily. "And it's not spew, Ron -"**

**"Changed the name, have you?" said Ron, frowning at her. "What are we now, then, the House-Elf Liberation Front?**

"I like that title better." Ginny said.

"I know, I should have thought about the title better." Hermione said. Cris and Ron groaned but didn't say anything else.

**I'm not barging into that kitchen and trying to make them stop work, I'm not doing it -"**

**"I'm not asking you to!" Hermione said impatiently. "I came down here just now, to talk to them all, and I found - oh come on, Cris, I want to show you!"**

"What did she find?" Gwen asked.

"We're about to find out." Sirius said with a shrug.

**She seized her arm again, pulled her in front of the picture of the giant fruit bowl, stretched out her forefinger, and tickled the huge green pear. It began to squirm, chuckling, and suddenly turned into a large green door handle. Hermione seized it, pulled the door open, and pushed Cris hard in the back, forcing her inside.**

**She had one brief glimpse of an enormous, high-ceilinged room, large as the Great Hall above it, with mounds of glittering brass pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, and a great brick fireplace at the other end, when something small hurtled toward her from the middle of the room, squealing, "Cristal Potter, miss! Cristal Potter!"**

"Dobby?!" the group asked, raising their eyebrows except for those who didn't know.

**Next second all the wind had been knocked out of her as the squealing elf hit her hard in the midriff, hugging her so tightly she thought her ribs would break.**

**"D-Dobby?" Cris gasped.**

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Lily asked.

"No mum, just knocked the wind out of me." Cris said.

"**It is Dobby, sir, it is!" squealed the voice from somewhere around his navel. "Dobby has been hoping and hoping to see Cristal Potter, miss, and Cristal Potter has come to see him, miss!"**

"'E zounds razer excited." Fleur said.

"That's how he is." Cris said.

**Dobby let go and stepped back a few paces, beaming up at Cris, his enormous, green, tennis-ball-shaped eyes brimming with tears of happiness. He looked almost exactly as Cris remembered him; the pencil-shaped nose, the batlike ears, the long fingers and feet - all except the clothes, which were very different. When Dobby had worked for the Malfoy's, he had always worn the same filthy old pillowcase. Now, however, he was wearing the strangest assortment of garments Cris had ever seen; he had done an even worse job of dressing himself than the wizards at the World Cup. He was wearing a tea cozy for a hat, on which he had pinned a number of bright badges; a tie patterned with horseshoes over a bare chest, a pair of what looked like children's soccer shorts, and odd socks. **

"A free elf?" Viktor asked surprised.

"I tricked Draco's dad into freeing him." Cris said.

"Zat's a crazy elf." Fleur said.

"That he is." Cris said.

**One of these, Cris saw, was the black one Cris had removed from her own foot and tricked Mr. Malfoy into giving Dobby, thereby setting Dobby free. The other was covered in pink and orange stripes. **

"He knows that it doesn't match right?" Gwen asked.

"He thinks it isn't supposed to match." Ron said with a shrug.

"Crazy elf," Teddy said with a chuckle.

**"Dobby, what're you doing here?" Cris said in amazement.**

**"Dobby has come to work at Hogwarts, sir!" Dobby squealed excitedly. "Professor Dumbledore gave Dobby and Winky jobs, sir!"**

**"Winky?" said Cris. "She's here too?"**

**"Yes, sir, yes!" said Dobby, and he seized Cris' hand and pulled her off into the kitchen between the four long wooden tables that stood there. Each of these tables, Cris noticed as she passed them, was positioned exactly beneath the four House tables above, in the Great Hall. At the moment, they were clear of food, dinner having finished, but she supposed that an hour ago they had been laden with dishes that were then sent up through the ceiling to their counterparts above. **

"That's how it works." Sirius said nodding his head.

**At least a hundred little elves were standing around the kitchen, beaming, bowing, and curtsying as Dobby led Cris past them. They were all wearing the same uniform: a tea towel stamped with the Hogwarts crest, and tied, as Winky's had been, like a toga.**

**Dobby stopped in front of the brick fireplace and pointed.**

**"Winky, miss!" he said.**

**Winky was sitting on a stool by the fire. Unlike Dobby, she had obviously not foraged for clothes. She was wearing a neat little skirt and blouse with a matching blue hat, which had holes in it for her large ears. However, while every one of Dobby's strange collection of garments was so clean and well cared for that it looked brand-new, Winky was plainly not taking care other clothes at all. There were soup stains all down her blouse and a burn in her skirt.**

"She isn't enjoying her freedom then." Gwen said.

"Nope, that's what normally happens." Remus said.

"So sad," Gwen said.

**"Hello, Winky," said Cris.**

**Winky's lip quivered. Then she burst into tears, which spilled out of her great brown eyes and splashed down her front, just as they had done at the Quidditch World Cup.**

**"Oh dear," said Hermione. She and Ron had followed Cris and Dobby to the end of the kitchen. "Winky, don't cry, please don't…"**

**But Winky cried harder than ever. Dobby, on the other hand, beamed up at Cris.**

**"Would Cristal Potter like a cup of tea?" he squeaked loudly, over Winky's sobs.**

**"Er - yeah, okay," said Cris. **

**Instantly, about six house-elves came trotting up behind him, bearing a large silver tray laden with a teapot, cups for Cris, Ron, and Hermione, a milk jug, and a large plate of biscuits. **

"I'm hungry." Ron, Sirius, Padfoot and Keiran said.

"We just ate." Hermione and Cris said.

"I'll make a snack later." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"Good service!" Ron said, in an impressed voice. Hermione frowned at him, but the elves all looked delighted; they bowed very low and retreated.**

**"How long have you been here, Dobby?" Cris asked as Dobby handed around the tea.**

**"Only a week. Cristal Potter, miss!" said Dobby happily. "Dobby came to see Professor Dumbledore, miss. You see, miss, it is very difficult for a house-elf who has been dismissed to get a new position, miss, very difficult indeed -"**

"Well yeah, most families don't want a house elf that's been paid." Draco said.

"That's sad." Gwen said.

**At this, Winky howled even harder, her squashed-tomato of a nose dribbling all down her front, though she made no effort to stem the flow.**

**"Dobby has traveled the country for two whole years, sir, trying to find work!" Dobby squeaked. "But Dobby hasn't found work, sir, because Dobby wants paying now!" **

"Good," Gwen said.

"No not good," Sirius said.

**The house-elves all around the kitchen, who had been listening and watching with interest, all looked away at these words, as though Dobby had said something rude and embarrassing. Hermione, however, said, "Good for you, Dobby!"**

**"Thank you, miss!" said Dobby, grinning toothily at her. "But most wizards doesn't want a house-elf who wants paying, miss. 'That's not the point of a house-elf,' they says, and they slammed the door in Dobby's face! Dobby likes work, but he wants to wear clothes and he wants to be paid. Cristal Potter… Dobby likes being free!"**

"Odd thing for a house-elf." Tonks said.

"That's Dobby for you." Cris said.

**The Hogwarts house-elves had now started edging away from Dobby, as though he were carrying something contagious. Winky, however, remained where she was, though there was a definite increase in the volume other crying.**

**"And then, Cristal Potter, Dobby goes to visit Winky, and finds out Winky has been freed too, miss!" said Dobby delightedly.**

**At this, Winky flung herself forward off her stool and lay face-down on the flagged stone floor, beating her tiny fists upon it and positively screaming with misery. Hermione hastily dropped down to her knees beside her and tried to comfort her, but nothing she said made the slightest difference. Dobby continued with his story, shouting shrilly over Winky's screeches.**

**"And then Dobby had the idea. Cristal Potter, miss! 'Why doesn't Dobby and Winky find work together?' Dobby says. 'Where is there enough work for two house elves?' says Winky. And Dobby thinks, and it comes to him, miss! Hogwarts! So Dobby and Winky came to see Professor Dumbledore, miss, and Professor Dumbledore took us on!"**

"At least Winky has someplace." Gwen said.

"Very true," Cris said.

**Dobby beamed very brightly, and happy tears welled in his eyes again.**

**"And Professor Dumbledore says he will pay Dobby, miss, if Dobby wants paying! And so Dobby is a free elf, miss, and Dobby gets a Galleon a week and one day off a month!" **

"To them, that's a lot." Scarlett said.

"Really?" Gwen asked.

"Yep, and he's very happy with that little galleon." Cris said.

**"That's not very much!" Hermione shouted indignantly from the floor, over Winky's continued screaming and fist-beating.**

"To them it is." Ginny repeated. The group chuckled a bit before George continued reading.

**"Professor Dumbledore offered Dobby ten Galleons a week, and weekends off," said Dobby, suddenly giving a little shiver, as though the prospect of so much leisure and riches were frightening, "but Dobby beat him down, miss… Dobby likes freedom, miss, but he isn't wanting too much, miss, he likes work better."**

"I wish my kids helped a bit more." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum," the kids said.

"You have us grandkids to help you out." Lily J said.

"Well us older kids." Victoire said.

"Very true," Al said.

**"And how much is Professor Dumbledore paying you, Winky?" Hermione asked kindly.**

**If she had thought this would cheer up Winky, she was wildly mistaken. Winky did stop crying, but when she sat up she was glaring at Hermione through her massive brown eyes, her whole face sopping wet and suddenly furious.**

**"Winky is a disgraced elf, but Winky is not yet getting paid!" she squeaked. "Winky is not sunk so low as that! Winky is properly ashamed of being freed!"**

"That's most house-elves." Robin said.

**"Ashamed?" said Hermione blankly. "But - Winky, come on! It's Mr. Crouch who should be ashamed, not you! You didn't do anything wrong, he was really horrible to you -"**

**But at these words, Winky clapped her hands over the holes in her hat, flattening her ears so that she couldn't hear a word, and screeched, "You is not insulting my master, miss! You is not insulting Mr. Crouch! Mr. Crouch is a good wizard, miss! Mr. Crouch is right to sack bad Winky!"**

**"Winky is having trouble adjusting, Cristal Potter," squeaked Dobby confidentially. "Winky forgets she is not bound to Mr. Crouch anymore; she is allowed to speak her mind now, but she won't do it." **

**"Can't house-elves speak their minds about their masters, then?" Cris asked.**

"Nope," the magical people said.

"That sucks." Gwen said.

**"Oh no, miss, no," said Dobby, looking suddenly serious. "'Tis part of the house-elf's enslavement, miss. We keeps their secrets and our silence, sir. We upholds the family's honor, and we never speaks ill of them - though Professor Dumbledore told Dobby he does not insist upon this. Professor Dumbledore said we is free to - to-"**

**Dobby looked suddenly nervous and beckoned Cris closer. Cris bent forward.**

**Dobby whispered, "He said we is free to call him a - a barmy old codger if we likes, miss!"**

"That sounds like Dumbledore." Sirius said shaking his head amusingly.

**Dobby gave a frightened sort of giggle.**

**"But Dobby is not wanting to, Cristal Potter," he said, talking normally again, and shaking his head so that his ears flapped. "Dobby likes Professor Dumbledore very much, miss, and is proud to keep his secrets and our silence for him."**

**"But you can say what you like about the Malfoy's now?" Cris asked him, grinning.**

**A slightly fearful look came into Dobby's immense eyes.**

**"Dobby - Dobby could," he said doubtfully. He squared his small shoulders. "Dobby could tell Cristal Potter that his old masters were - were - bad Dark wizards'." **

"That's a given." Draco said.

**Dobby stood for a moment, quivering all over, horror-struck by his own daring - then he rushed over to the nearest table and began banging his head on it very hard, squealing, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"**

"Stop him!" Gwen shouted.

**Cris seized Dobby by the back of his tie and pulled him away from the table.**

**"Thank you. Cristal Potter, thank you," said Dobby breathlessly, rubbing his head.**

**"You just need a bit of practice," Cris said.**

**"Practice!" squealed Winky furiously. "You is ought to be ashamed of yourself, Dobby, talking that way about your masters!"**

"But they aren't anymore." Hermione said.

**"They isn't my masters anymore, Winky!" said Dobby defiantly. "Dobby doesn't care what they think anymore!"**

**"Oh you is a bad elf, Dobby!" moaned Winky, tears leaking down her face once more. "My poor Mr. Crouch, what is he doing without Winky? He is needing me, he is needing my help! I is looking after the Crouches all my life, and my mother is doing it before me, and my grandmother is doing it before her… oh what is they saying if they knew Winky was freed? Oh the shame, the shame!" She buried her face in her skirt again and bawled.**

**"Winky," said Hermione firmly, "I'm quite sure Mr. Crouch is getting along perfectly well without you. We've seen him, you know -"**

"Don't tell her that." Bill said.

"I shouldn't have." Hermione said.

**"You is seeing my master?" said Winky breathlessly, raising her tearstained face out of her skirt once more and goggling at Hermione. "You is seeing him here at Hogwarts?"**

**"Yes," said Hermione, "he and Mr. Bagman are judges in the Triwizard Tournament."**

**"Mr. Bagman comes too?" squeaked Winky, and to Cris' great surprise (and Ron's and Hermione's too, by the looks on their faces), she looked angry again. "Mr. Bagman is a bad wizard! A very bad wizard! My master isn't liking him, oh no, not at all!" **

"I think she has them mixed up." Charlie said.

"You think?" James said.

**"Bagman - bad?" said Cris.**

**"Oh yes," Winky said, nodding her head furiously, "My master is telling Winky some things! But Winky is not saying… Winky - Winky keeps her master's secrets…"**

**She dissolved yet again in tears; they could hear her sobbing into her skirt, "Poor master, poor master, no Winky to help him no more!"**

"Does she ever get over him?" Gwen asked.

"I don't think she did." Cris said.

**They couldn't get another sensible word out of Winky. They left her to her crying and finished their tea, while Dobby chatted happily about his life as a free elf and his plans for his wages.**

**"Dobby is going to buy a sweater next, Cristal Potter!" he said happily, pointing at his bare chest,**

**"Tell you what, Dobby," said Ron, who seemed to have taken a great liking to the elf, "I'll give you the one my mum knits me this Christmas, I always get one from her. You don't mind maroon, do you?"**

"So that's where it went." Ginny said.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"I get one every year, I thought that he wouldn't mind." Ron said.

"That's sweet of you." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Dobby was delighted.**

**"We might have to shrink it a bit to fit you," Ron told him, "but it'll go well with your tea cozy."**

**As they prepared to take their leave, many of the surrounding elves pressed in upon them, offering snacks to take back upstairs. Hermione refused, with a pained look at the way the elves kept bowing and curtsying, but Cris and Ron loaded their pockets with cream cakes and pies.**

"That's what they love." Keiran said.

"I know," Hermione said.

**"Thanks a lot!" Cris said to the elves, who had all clustered around the door to say good night. "See you, Dobby!"**

**"Cristal Potter… can Dobby come and see you sometimes, miss?" Dobby asked tentatively.**

**"'Course you can," said Cris, and Dobby beamed.**

**"You know what?" said Ron, once he, Hermione, and Cris had left the kitchens behind and were climbing the steps into the entrance hall again. "All these years I've been really impressed with Fred and George, nicking food from the kitchens - well, it's not exactly difficult, is it? They can't wait to give it away!"**

"Exactly," Remus said.

**"I think this is the best thing that could have happened to those elves, you know," said Hermione, leading the way back up the marble staircase. "Dobby coming to work here, I mean. The other elves will see how happy he is, being free, and slowly it'll dawn on them that they want that too!"**

**"Let's hope they don't look too closely at Winky," said Cris.**

**"Oh she'll cheer up," said Hermione, though she sounded a bit doubtful. "Once the shock's worn off, and she's got used to Hogwarts, she'll see how much better off she is without that Crouch man." **

"Or she could continue to pine for him." Lily said.

"I think she did." Cris said.

"How sad." Gwen said.

**"She seems to love him," said Ron thickly (he had just started on a cream cake).**

"You so remind me of Sirius." Moony said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Ron asked.

"A mixture of both I think." Robin said.

**"Doesn't think much of Bagman, though, does she?" said Cris. "Wonder what Crouch says at home about him?"**

**"Probably says he's not a very good Head of Department," said Hermione, "and let's face it… he's got a point, hasn't he?"**

**"I'd still rather work for him than old Crouch," said Ron. "At least Bagman's got a sense of humor."**

**"Don't let Percy hear you saying that," Hermione said, smiling slightly.**

**"Yeah, well, Percy wouldn't want to work for anyone with a sense of humor, would he?" said Ron, now starting on a chocolate éclair. "Percy wouldn't recognize a joke if it danced naked in front of him wearing Dobby's tea cozy."**

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed.

"You know it's true," Ron said. Percy turned red and the group chuckled.

"That's the chapter." George said passing the book to James. James took it and opened the chapter and chuckled.

"What?" the group asked.


	92. Chapter 22: The Unexpected Task

"**Chapter 22: The Unexpected Task," **James read.

"What do you guys do now?" Lily asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Cris said.

"It wasn't that bad." Ginny said.

"**Potter! Weasley! Will you pay attention?"**

**Professor McGonagall's irritated voice cracked like a whip through the Transfiguration class on Thursday, and Cris and Ron both jumped and looked up.**

**It was the end of the lesson; they had finished their work; the guinea fowl they had been changing into guinea pigs had been shut away in a large cage on Professor McGonagall's desk (Neville's still had feathers);**

"I suck at transfigurations." Neville said.

"Everybody has their strong suits." Lily said.

"Yeah, yours is Herbology." Lily J said smiling at her uncle.

**they had copied down their homework from the blackboard ("Describe, with examples, the ways in which Transforming Spells must be adapted when performing Cross-Species Switches"}.**

**The bell was due to ring at any moment, and Cris and Ron, who had been having a sword fight with a couple of Fred and George's fake wands at the back of the class, looked up, Ron holding a tin parrot and Cris, a rubber haddock.**

"Being in the boy's dorm has corrupted you." Ginny said shaking her head.

"What can I say; I'm more into guy stuff then girl stuff thanks to my aunt." Cris said with a shrug.

"Plus it's fun." Ron said.

**"****Now that Potter and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age," said Professor McGonagall, with an angry look at the pair of them as the head of Cris' haddock drooped and fell silently to the floor - Ron's parrot's beak had severed it moments before - "I have something to say to you all.**

**"The Yule Ball is approaching -**

"A dance, that's what all this is about?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Cris said.

"This should be good." Prongs said with glee in his eyes.

"It's not funny, Draco even asked me to the ball." Cris said gesturing to the blonde Slytherin.

"Gah, bad image, very bad image!" Al exclaimed.

**a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above - although you may invite a younger student if you wish -"**

"But isn't it usually for fifth and above?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, but we made an exception because of young Cris." Dumbledore said.

**Lavender Brown let out a shrill giggle. Parvati Patil nudged her hard in the ribs, her face working furiously as she too fought not to giggle. They looked around to Dean, Seamus and Ron.**

"I wouldn't go with either of those girls." Ron said with a disgusted look.

"Who did Ronnie end up going with?" Charlie asked.

"Wait and see." Cris and Ron said.

"It wasn't someone easy was it?" Bill asked.

"Nope," Ron said glancing at Cris.

**Professor McGonagall ignored them, which Cris thought was distinctly unfair, as she had just told off her and Ron.**

**"Dress robes will be worn," Professor McGonagall continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then -"**

**Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class.**

**"****The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to - er - let our hair down," she said, in a disapproving voice.**

**Lavender giggled harder than ever, with her hand pressed hard against her mouth to stifle the sound. Cris could see what was funny this time: Professor McGonagall, with her hair in a tight bun, looked as though she had never let her hair down in any sense. **

"You would be surprised." McGonagall said.

"I can't picture it." The group said.

**"****But that does NOT mean," Professor McGonagall went on, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."**

**The bell rang, and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders.**

**Professor McGonagall called above the noise, "Potter - a word, if you please."**

**Assuming this had something to do with his headless rubber haddock,**

"I don't think it is pup." Sirius said.

"I know," Cris said blushing at the thought of the guys who asked her out.

**Cris proceeded gloomily to the teacher's desk. Professor McGonagall waited until the rest of the class had gone, and then said, "Potter, the champions and their partners -"**

"Oohh, Crisy is going to be getting another date." Padfoot said.

"But with who?" Prongs asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, it's not someone bad." Fred said glancing at Ron.

"That's good." Lily said.

**"****What partners?" said Cris.**

**Professor McGonagall looked suspiciously at her, as though she thought she was trying to be funny.**

"Nope," Cris said.

**"****Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter," she said coldly. "Your dance partners."**

**Cris' insides seemed to curl up and shrivel.**

**"****Dance partners?" She felt herself going red. "I don't dance," she said quickly.**

"You danced pretty well though." George said.

"Thanks," Cris said blushing.

**"****Oh yes, you do," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "That's what I'm telling you. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball."**

**Cris had a sudden mental image of herself in a frilly dress Aunt Petunia always wore to Uncle Vernon's work parties. **

"Oh, I agree with you, I wouldn't want to wear some frilly dress." Tonks said with a disgusted look.

"Your dress wasn't frilly was it?" Lily asked. Cris shook her head, her dress was absolutely gorgeous.

**"I'm not dancing," she said.**

**"It is traditional," said Professor McGonagall firmly. "You are a Hogwarts champion, and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So make sure you get yourself a partner, Potter."**

**"But-I don't-"**

**"You heard me, Potter," said Professor McGonagall in a very final sort of way.**

**A week ago Cris would have said finding a partner for a dance would be a cinch compared to taking on a Hungarian Horntail. But now that she had done the latter, and was facing the prospect of asking a guy to the ball, she thought she'd rather have another round with the dragon.**

"Any guy would go if you asked them." Padfoot said looking at her.

"Um thanks," Cris said. Cris felt a little awkward at the thought.

"Ignore your godfather Cris." Lily said. Cris nodded and motioned for her son to continue.

**Cris had never known so many people to put their names down to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas; she always did, of course, because the alternative was usually going back to Privet Drive, **

"I don't ever want to go back there." Cris muttered.

"And you won't be." Fred whispered in her ear as George kissed her head.

**but she had always been very much in the minority before now. This year, however, everyone in the fourth year and above seemed to be staying, and they all seemed to Cris to be obsessed with the coming ball - or at least all the girls were, and it was amazing how many girls Hogwarts suddenly seemed to hold; she had never quite noticed that before. Girls giggling and whispering in the corridors, girls shrieking with laughter as boys passed them, girls excitedly comparing notes on what they were going to wear on Christmas night…**

**"Why do they have to move in packs?" She heard Ron ask to Dean and Seamus one day. "How're you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"**

"**What about Cris, has anyone asked her out?" Seamus asked. Cris looked over at them from the table she was sitting at with Hermione and Ginny. She looked back at the two girls wide eyed as they stared over at the boys in shock. **

"I can't believe you heard that." Ron said blushing.

"Then you shouldn't have talked that loudly about it with us nearby." Hermione said with a smile.

"**Are they seriously still going on about that?" Ginny asked in a whisper.**

"**Seems like it," Hermione said. **

"**Has anyone asked you out?" Cris asked. Both girls blushed brightly and nodded. "Who?" **

"**Neville," Ginny said.**

"**That's sweet," Cris said with a smile. "What about you Mione?" **

"**It's a surprise," Hermione said. Cris shook her head and looked down.**

"**I still don't have a date," Cris said.**

"**Really, nobody's asked you yet?" Ginny asked.**

The group sat forward slightly to hear who all has asked her.

"**A few have, they just weren't my type." Cris said blushing slightly.**

"**And what is you type Cris?" Hermione asked leaning forward with a smile. **

"**Maybe a tall blue-eyed red head." Ginny said wiggling her eyebrows with a smile. Cris blushed even more and looked down at her homework once more.**

"**Aw but which one," Hermione asked with a grin. **

"**Shut up, or I'll tell Ron about your crush on him." Cris said with a grin. **

"**You wouldn't dare." Hermione hissed. Cris was about to stand up when Hermione grabbed her arm and forced her back down in her chair. **

"Oh god, you're just like your father." Lily said with a smile.

"I did that to Sirius and Remus." Prongs said.

"I remember that," Robin said with a smile at the memory.

**Cris looked back over at the guys who were still talking loud enough for her to hear. **

"**What about you two, who do you have a date yet?" Ron asked.**

"**No one yet." Seamus said. Cris saw him look up at her and winked at her. Cris went wide eyed and looked away quickly trying to figure out what he was thinking. **

"**I asked Lavender and she said she'd go with me." Dean said proudly. Cris looked back over to see Dean blushing slightly. "What about you mate?" **

"**Nobody yet," Ron said gloomily. Cris felt bad for him, he is her best friend after all and she knew for a fact that he liked Hermione as well, she could hear him muttering about her in his sleep. **

Ron blushed so brightly Cris thought that if the lights went out you would still be able to see him.

"That is why you should always be careful." Bill said with a laugh.

"I didn't know you talked in your sleep." Hermione said.

"He does as well as snores." Cris said with a chuckle.

"**You know Cris; you won't have any problem, just make the right choice for those who ask you." Ginny said. **

"**Thanks Gin," Cris said hugging her friend standing up to go up to her dorm looking at her dorm mates one last time. Seamus and Ron were looking at her with smiles, she knew that they were only friends but it kind of unnerved her a bit. Of course that was nothing to what she was going to go through the next day.**

The group perked up a bit, wanting to know who would ask her.

**The next day many guys asked her out. One a Ravenclaw sixth year she had no idea what his name was, another one was Colin, she felt really bad for turning him down and too her horror Draco Malfoy came up to her during lunch. **

"Oh my god," Lily said.

"I was totally freaked." Cris said.

"Anybody would be." Sirius said.

"**Potter," Malfoy said snidely but not that snidely for Cris to notice that it was a little forced. **

"**What do you want now?" Cris asked not bothering to look up from a piece of homework she was looking over.**

"**Do you want to go to the ball with me?" he asked. Cris was in the middle of a drink and dropped the cup and looked up at Malfoy with shock. **

"**W-what?" Cris asked her eyes wide. The hall became eerily quiet and Cris could tell that everyone was watching them. **

"**I'm not askin again," Malfoy said his cheeks tinted pink. All Cris could do was stare than stood up so fast and ran out of the hall and up to Gryffindor tower away from Malfoy and the staring eyes. **

"I was shocked; I've never seen him act so normal." Cris said.

"And I've never seen you run so fast." Draco countered.

"Mum runs very fast when she wants to." Lily J said.

"**Cris, what's wrong?" Ron asked as she ran into the dormitory. Cris shook her head catching her breath wishing she had a glass of water. Hermione and Ginny soon came back through the portrait hole not long later with shock still on their faces and Cris' bag slung over Hermione's shoulder. **

"**What happened?" Ron asked them. **

"**Malfoy asked her to the ball." Ginny said. Ron gaped at his sister then turned to Hermione and Cris. **

"**It's true, I was shocked, he acted so normal and timid." Cris said. **

"**I can't picture that." Ron said. **

"**I've never seen Cris run so fast." Ginny said collapsing in the opposite chair. **

"**I panicked, what else was I going to do, everyone in the hall was staring at me." Cris said. "Thanks for grabbing my bag Hermione." Hermione smiled and the three of them left for their next class.**

"You had no idea how much many of the guys wanted to punch you." Ron said to Draco.

"I bet," Draco said shivering a bit.

**On the whole, Crus had to admit that even with the embarrassing prospect of opening the ball before her, life had definitely improved since she had got through the first task. She wasn't attracting nearly as much unpleasantness in the corridors anymore, which she suspected had a lot to do with Cedric - she had an idea Cedric might have told the Hufflepuffs to leave Cris alone, in gratitude for Cris' tipoff about the dragons. **

"That was nice of him." Lily said.

"He was sweet." Cris said sadly.

**There seemed to be fewer Support Cedric Diggory! badges around too. Draco Malfoy, since the afternoon in the Great Hall he went back to quoting Rita Skeeter's article to her at every possible opportunity, but he was getting fewer and fewer laughs out of it - and just to heighten Cris' feeling of well-being, no story about Hagrid had appeared in the Daily Prophet.**

"But why do I have a feeling that something is going to come up?" Lily asked.

"Because that's Rita for you." Padfoot said with a disgusted face.

**"She didn' seem very int'rested in magical creatures, ter tell yeh the truth," Hagrid said, when Cris, Ron, and Hermione asked him how his interview with Rita Skeeter had gone during the last Care of Magical Creatures lesson of the term. To their very great relief, Hagrid had given up on direct contact with the skrewts now, and they were merely sheltering behind his cabin today, sitting at a trestle table and preparing a fresh selection of food with which to tempt the skrewts. **

"At least you would be safe now." Lily said.

"You would think." Cris said.

"Great," Mrs. Weasley said.

**"She jus' wanted me ter talk about you, Cris," Hagrid continued in a low voice. "Well, I told her we'd been friends since I went ter fetch yeh from the Dursley's. 'Never had to tell her off in four years?' she said. 'Never played you up in lessons, has she?' I told her no, an she didn' seem happy at all. Yeh'd think she wanted me to say yeh were horrible, Cris."**

"Of course she did." Sirius said growling.

"Crazy woman." Prongs said.

**"'Course she did," said Cris, throwing lumps of dragon liver into a large metal bowl and picking up her knife to cut some more. "She can't keep writing about what a tragic little hero I am, it'll get boring."**

**"She wants a new angle, Hagrid," said Ron wisely as he shelled salamander eggs. "You were supposed to say Cris' a mad delinquent!" Cris threw a look his way telling him to shut up.**

"Take the hint little brother." Charlie said.

**"But she's not!" said Hagrid, looking genuinely shocked.**

**"She should've interviewed Snape," said Cris grimly. "He'd give her the goods on me any day. 'Potter has been crossing lines ever since she first arrived at this school… '"**

**"Said that, did he?" said Hagrid, while Ron and Hermione laughed. "Well, yeh might've bent a few rules. Cris, bu' yeh're all righ' really, aren' you?"**

**"Cheers, Hagrid," said Cris, grinning.**

**"You coming to this ball thing on Christmas Day, Hagrid?" said Ron.**

**"Though' I might look in on it, yeah," said Hagrid gruffly.**

"With a certain tall French headmaster." Padfoot said wiggling his eyebrows.

"No kidding," Keiran said.

**"Should be a good do, I reckon. You'll be openin the dancin', won yeh, Cris? Who're you takin'?"**

**"No one, yet," said Cris, feeling herself going red again. Hagrid didn't pursue the subject.**

"That's the good thing about Hagrid, he doesn't push when he knows it isn't a good subject." Moony said.

"He is a good friend to have." Hermione said.

"Yep," Lily J said.

**The last week of term became increasingly boisterous as it progressed. Rumors about the Yule Ball were flying everywhere, though Crus didn't believe half of them - for instance, that Dumbledore had bought eight hundred barrels of mulled mead from Madam Rosmerta.**

"Wow, that would have been fun." George said.

"No it wouldn't," Mrs. Weasley said glaring at the twins.

**It seemed to be fact, however, that he had booked the Weird Sisters.**

"Sweet!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Not now Tonks," Charlie said with a smile.

**Exactly who or what the Weird Sisters were Cris didn't know, never having had access to a wizard's wireless, but she deduced from the wild excitement of those who had grown up listening to the WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network) that they were a very famous musical group.**

**Some of the teachers, like little Professor Flitwick, gave up trying to teach them much when their minds were so clearly elsewhere; he allowed them to play games in his lesson on Wednesday,**

"Flitwick always was like this." Lily said.

"Still is," James said.

"He's still there?" Prongs said raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, though I think he is getting ready to retire." Lily J said.

"He is, I have no clue who will be taking his place." Al said.

**and spent most of it talking to Cris about the perfect Summoning Charm Cris had used during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Other teachers were not so generous. Nothing would ever deflect Professor Binns, for example, from plowing on through his notes on goblin rebellions - as Binns hadn't let his own death stand in the way of continuing to teach, they supposed a small thing like Christmas wasn't going to put him off. It was amazing how he could make even bloody and vicious goblin riots sound as boring as Percy's cauldron-bottom report. **

"I don't know whether or not that's a compliment." Percy said.

"I don't think it was sorry," Cris said.

**Professors McGonagall and Moody kept them working until the very last second of their classes too, and Snape, of course, would no sooner let them play games in class than adopt Cris.**

Cris involuntarily shivered at the thought.

"That would be horrible." Cris said.

"I don't blame you." James said.

"Who wouldn't," Keiran said looking over at the potion's master.

**Staring nastily around at them all, he informed them that he would be testing them on poison antidotes during the last lesson of the term.**

**"Evil, he is," Ron said bitterly that night in the Gryffindor common room. "Springing a test on us on the last day. Ruining the last bit of term with a whole load of studying."**

"Sadly that is what happens at the end of term." Prongs said.

"You can't afford it in the Muggle world." Gwen said.

"Yeah," Lily J said.

"How would you know?" Fred asked.

"Mum put us all in Muggle School before we started Hogwarts; she thought it would be best for us." Al said.

"I would have put her in a Muggle School before Hogwarts as well." Lily said.

**"Mmm… you're not exactly straining yourself, though, are you?" said Hermione, looking at him over the top of her Potions notes. Ron was busy building a card castle out of his Exploding Snap pack - a much more interesting pastime than with Muggle cards, because of the chance that the whole thing would blow up at any second.**

"Interesting," Gwen said.

"Seamus burned his eyebrows off many times." Cris said with a laugh.

"Yep, and we've had to put him out many times." Ron said with another laugh.

**"It's Christmas, Hermione," said Cris lazily; she was rereading Flying with the Cannons for the tenth time in an armchair near the fire. Hermione looked severely over at her too.**

**"I'd have thought you'd be doing something constructive, Cris, even if you don't want to learn your antidotes!"**

**"Like what?" Cris said as she watched Joey Jenkins of the Cannons belt a Bludger toward a Ballycastle Bats Chaser.**

**"That egg!" Hermione hissed.**

**"Come on, Hermione, I've got till February the twenty-fourth," Cris said.**

"Besides you have no idea where to start with it." Prongs said.

"But that doesn't mean she can't work on it." Lily said.

"I got a clue," Cris said with a smile.

"Good," Padfoot said.

**She had put the golden egg upstairs in her trunk and hadn't opened it since the celebration party after the first task. There were still two and a half months to go until she needed to know what all the screechy wailing meant, after all.**

**"But it might take weeks to work it out!" said Hermione. "You're going to look a real idiot if everyone else knows what the next task is and you don't!"**

**"Leave her alone, Hermione, hse's earned a bit of a break," said Ron, and he placed the last two cards on top of the castle and the whole lot blew up, singeing his eyebrows.**

**"Nice look Ron… go well with your dress robes, that will."**

"Or dear, you're channeling your father again." Lily said.

"I like when she's channeling me, it's funny." Prongs said.

"For some people maybe." Lily said though she thought it was funny as well.

**It was Fred and George. They sat down at the table with Cris, Ron, and Hermione as Ron felt how much damage had been done.**

**"Ron, can we borrow Pigwidgeon?" George asked.**

**"No, he's off delivering a letter," said Ron. "Why?"**

**"Because George wants to invite him to the ball," said Fred sarcastically.**

Cris rolled her eyes and kissed them.

"I love your sense of humor sometimes." Cris said.

"Thank you,"

"Dear Bambi,"

**"Because we want to send a letter, you stupid great prat," said George.**

"George, don't call your brother that!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Sorry mum," George said looking down.

**"Who d'you two keep writing to, eh?" said Ron.**

**"Nose out, Ron, or I'll burn that for you too," said Fred,**

"Good grief, you guys really don't want anyone to find out." Bill said.

"Whoever it is sure is going to get a nasty prank their way." Charlie said.

"No kidding," Cris said thinking back to that time.

**waving his wand threateningly. "So… you lot got dates for the ball yet?"**

"Well do you have dates?" Padfoot asked.

"Not at that moment no." George said.

"So who do you guys go with?" Prongs asked.

"You'll find out I expect." Hermione said.

**"Nope," said Ron.**

**"Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone," said Fred.**

**"Who're you going with, then?" said Ron.**

**"Angelina," said Fred promptly, without a trace of embarrassment.**

"Did you already ask her out?" Tonks asked. Fred blushed but Cris laughed.

"This next scene is hilarious." Cris said.

"This should be good then." Prongs said.

**"What?" said Ron, taken aback. "You've already asked her?"**

**"Good point," said Fred. He turned his head and called across the common room, "Oy! Angelina!"**

"Good grief, now that reminds so much of you Prongs." Moony said.

"Yes, that sure does." Robin said.

**Angelina, who had been chatting with Alicia Spinnet near the fire, looked over at him.**

**"What?" she called back.**

**"Want to come to the ball with me?"**

**Angelina gave Fred an appraising sort of look.**

**"All right, then," she said, and she turned back to Alicia and carried on chatting with a bit of a grin on her face. Cris' heart dropped a bit and turned to George. **

"**Do you have a date yet?" she asked. **

"**Yeah, I asked Alicia yesterday." George said though he looked at her like he was sad about something. **

"We can't hide anything from her." George said.

"Yep," Cris said with a smile.

"You should see them in the future." Lily J said.

"It is quite funny." Keiran said with a laugh.

"I can see that." Sirius said.

**"There you go," said Fred to Ron, "piece of cake."**

"Though it was really rude." Robin said.

"It's the twins, what do you expect?" Remus asked.

"True," Robin said.

**He got to his feet, yawning, and said, "We'd better use a school owl then, George, come on…"**

**They left. Ron stopped feeling his eyebrows and looked across the smoldering wreck of his card castle at Cris.**

**"We should get a move on, you know… ask someone. He's right. We don't want to end up with a pair of trolls." **

**Cris glared at him she was obviously feeling a little put out about Fred and George going with different girls. She didn't know what to do; she was contemplating just asking Ron or Seamus but just as friends.**

"Ah," Lily said.

**Hermione let out a sputter of indignation.**

**"A pair of… what, excuse me?"**

**"Well - you know," said Ron, shrugging. "I'd rather go alone than with – with Eloise Midgen, say."**

**"Her acne's loads better lately - and she's really nice!" Cris said.**

**"Her nose is off-center," said Ron**

"Man you are so asking to be hit." Gwen said.

"I almost was." Ron said grimacing and looking over at Cris.

**"Oh I see," Hermione said, bristling. "So basically, you're going to take the best looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible?"**

**"Er - yeah, that sounds about right," said Ron.**

"**You are such a pig sometimes." Cris said. She wanted nothing more than to hit him right at that moment.**

"I'm glad you didn't." Ron said. Cris just smiled at him but didn't say anything else.

**"I'm going to bed," Hermione snapped, and she swept off toward the girls' staircase without another word.**

**The Hogwarts staff, demonstrating a continued desire to impress the visitors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, seemed determined to show the castle at its best this Christmas. When the decorations went up. Cris noticed that they were the most stunning she had yet seen inside the school. Everlasting icicles had been attached to the banisters of the marble staircase; the usual twelve Christmas trees in the Great Hall were bedecked with everything from luminous holly berries to real, hooting, golden owls, and the suits of armor had all been bewitched to sing carols whenever anyone passed them. It was quite something to hear "O Come, All Ye Faithful" sung by an empty helmet that only knew half the words. Several times, Filch the caretaker had to extract Peeves from inside the armor, where he had taken to hiding, filling in the gaps in the songs with lyrics of his own invention, all of which were very rude.**

"That sounds about right." Padfoot said.

"They were quite funny at first." Cris said.

"I bet," Keiran said.

**And Cris still hadn't figured out who to ask, Ron or Seamus. 'What in the world should I do?' she thought to herself. **

"Flip a coin." Gwen suggested.

"That's what Hermione and Ginny said." Cris said with a laugh.

"Did you really do that?" Tonks asked. They nodded and James continued reading.

**She and Ron were getting very nervous now, though as Cris pointed out, Ron would look much less stupid than he would without a partner; Cris was supposed to be starting the dancing with the other champions.**

**"I suppose there's always Moaning Myrtle," he said gloomily, referring to the ghost who haunted the girls' toilets on the second floor.**

"That would have been funny." Charlie said.

"I would have been laughing my butt off." Padfoot said.

"I know." Lily said.

"**Have you gotten a date yet?" Ron asked. Cris looked over at him and shook her head. She looked at him with calculating eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking. **

"**Why do you ask?" Cris asked. Ron looked away looking slightly red. **

"**No reason," Ron said. Though Cris didn't really believe him she just looked at him and he walked over to Seamus and Dean once again. Cris went over to Hermione and Ginny once again. **

"**What's up with him?" Ginny asked as she watched her brother going over to the guys. **

"**No idea, he was acting weird." Cris said.**

"**Do you have a date yet?" Hermione asked. **

"**No, I'm thinking at this point that the guy I do ask will be just as friends." Cris said. **

"**That's not a bad idea." Ginny said. **

"**Who are you planning to ask?" Hermione asked.**

"**Seamus or Ron," Cris said shrugging her shoulders.**

"**I would go with Ron because then he wouldn't be tempted to feel you up." Ginny said. **

"**Thanks for that Ginny," Cris said. **

"**Come on, we'll be late for class." Hermione said. Cris grabbed her bag and followed Hermione to the next class. **

"Sounds about right." Prongs said.

"Padfoot does that from time to time." Moony said.

"I believe it," Cris said.

**The rest of the day went by nervously as Cris watched Ron and Seamus looking over at her throughout the day. She had a feeling that she was going to be asked by one of them and she had no idea who. **

"Who asked you?" Lily asked.

"Wait and find out." Cris said.

"No fair," the marauders said.

"**I don't know what to do." She told Hermione during dinner.**

"**About what?" she asked in between bites.**

"**About Ron and Seamus, they've been watching me all day." **

"**I bet that's a little unnerving," Hermione said. Cris nodded and as they finished they left the hall. They walked together up to the Gryffindor tower discussing class and homework.**

**"Fairy lights," they said to the Fat Lady - the password had been changed the previous day.**

**"Yes, indeed, dears!" she trilled, straightening her new tinsel hair band as she swung forward to admit him.**

**Entering the common room, Cris looked around, and to her surprise she saw Ron sitting ashen-faced in a distant corner. Ginny was sitting with him, talking to him in what seemed to be a low, soothing voice. **

Ron and Fleur blushed brightly at what was about to be brought up.

**"What's up, Ron?" said Cris, joining them.**

**Ron looked up at Cris, a sort of blind horror in his face.**

**"Why did I do it?" he said wildly. "I don't know what made me do it!"**

"What happened?" Scarlett asked.

"I think I remember what happened but I don't exactly know." Keiran said.

**"What?" said Cris.**

**"He - er - just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him," said Ginny. **

"No way, you asked her?" Victoire asked.

"I had no idea." Bill said looking at his girlfriend.

"'E ran before I could answer." Fleur said.

**She looked as though she was fighting back a smile, but she kept patting Ron's arm sympathetically.**

**"You what?' said Cris.**

**"I don't know what made me do it!" Ron gasped again. "What was I playing at? There were people - all around - I've gone mad - everyone watching! I was just walking past her in the entrance hall - she was standing there talking to Diggory - and it sort of came over me - and I asked her!"**

"Eet was pretty funny." Fleur said. Ron was still blushing brightly and looking down at his lap.

**Ron moaned and put his face in his hands. He kept talking, though the words were barely distinguishable.**

**"She looked at me like I was a sea slug or something. Didn't even answer. And then - I dunno - I just sort of came to my senses and ran for it."**

**"She's part Veela," said Cris. "You were right - her grandmother was one. It wasn't your fault, I bet you just walked past when she was turning on the old charm for Diggory and got a blast of it - but she was wasting her time. He's going with Cho Chang."**

**Ron looked up.**

**"She told me in passing to get me riled up I bet," Cris said dully.**

**Ginny had suddenly stopped smiling.**

**"This is mad," said Ron. "We're the only ones left who haven't got anyone - well, except Neville. Hey - guess who he asked? Hermione!"**

Neville blushed while Ginny patted his arm.

"It's alright sweetie," Ginny said kissing his cheek.

**"He's going with Ginny though." said Cris, completely distracted by this startling news.**

**"Wait, what!" said Ron, some of the color coming back into his face as he started to laugh. "He told me after Potions! Said she's always been really nice, helping him out with work and stuff - but she told him she was already going with someone. Ha! As if! She just didn't want to go with Neville… I mean, who would?" **

"Hey!" Neville said.

"Sorry, I was kind of put out by all this." Ron said raising his arms in defeat.

**"Don't!" said Ginny, annoyed. "Don't laugh -"**

**Just then Hermione climbed in through the portrait hole.**

**"Why weren't you two at dinner?" she said, coming over to join them.**

**"Because - oh shut up laughing, you two - because Ron just been turned down by a girl they asked to the ball!" said Ginny.**

**That shut Ron up.**

**"All the good-looking ones taken, Ron?" said Hermione loftily. "Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now, is she? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone somewhere who'll have you. I mean, there is still Cris she still doesn't have a date." Cris gave her a glare that would have killed her if looks could kill**

**But Ron was staring at Hermione as though suddenly seeing her in a whole new light.**

**"Hermione, Neville's right - you are a girl…"**

"Seriously Ron, you really need to think things through more." Remus said.

"I have no idea how you even got married to begin with." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"Oh well spotted," she said acidly.**

**"Well - you can come with either me or Seamus!"**

**"No, I can't," snapped Hermione.**

"Oohh, you got told." Al said with a chuckle. Ron turned to glare at his nephew.

**"Oh come on," he said impatiently, "we need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has…"**

**"I can't come with you," said Hermione, now blushing, "because I'm already going with someone."**

**"No, you're not!" said Ron. "You just said that to get rid of Neville!"**

"**Yes she is Ronald, really open your ears and listen for once, Neville is going with Ginny and Hermione was going with someone who she is keeping a surprise." Cris snapped. Ron turned to her and gaped hearing her for once. **

"It was like she was channeling someone else." Ron said.

"That would be her mother." Remus said with a smile.

"Yeah, that is something I would have done." Lily said.

**Cris stood up and walked over to Seamus and Dean giving Seamus a warm smile in which he returned to her. **

"**What's up Cris?" Seamus asked. **

"**Are you still having problems finding a date?" she asked with a grin.**

"**Are you asking me?" he asked with a cocky grin.**

"**Yeah, but just as friends alright." He nodded and she spotted Lavender and Pavarti over by the fire and walked over to them. **

"You didn't." Ron said gapping.

"You are my friend that's what friends are for." Cris said.

"You are a good friend." Lily said.

"**Pavarti, got a favor to ask you." Cris said plopping down next to them.**

"**What's up?" she asked quirking an eyebrow. **

"**Do you have a date for the ball yet?" **

"**I didn't know you swung that way." Lavender said. **

The group laughed as Cris blushed greatly but laughed as well.

"That's what she thought?" Teddy asked.

"Apparently." Cris said.

"**I don't, I'm going with Seamus but Ron needs a date, will you go with him?" she asked. **

"**Alright, but on one condition." Pavarti said. **

"**What?" Cris asked it was now her turn to quirk an eyebrow.**

"**We get to do your hair and make-up for the ball." Lavender said. Cris bit her lip and looked over at Ron who still looked distraught. Cris nodded suddenly filled with dread but decided to trust them. **

"**Alright, you have a deal." Cris said. **

"**What's the color of your dress?" Lavender asked. **

"**Green," Cris muttered. Lavender nodded and her and Pavarti went to talking about what they were going to do to her.**

"That was a risk." Victoire said.

"I know." Cris said.

"But it was worth it." Hermione said. Cris had looked absolutely beautiful that night; the two of them did a great job.

**She walked over to Ron and told him the news, he smiled gratefully at her and they decided go to bed for the night.**

"That's the chapter," James said handing the book to Al.

"That was certainly interesting," Prongs said.

"Was your dress pretty?" Lily asked.

"Absolutely gorgeous," Ginny and Hermione said.

"Thank you Molly," Lily said. Mrs. Weasley nodded and Al started the next chapter.


	93. Chapter 23: The Yule Ball

"**Chapter 23: The Yule Ball," **Al read with a smile.

"Ooohhh, I wonder what Lavender and Pavarti does to you." Lily J said.

"She did look stunning." Hermione and Ginny said.

"So did the two of you." Cris said.

**Despite the very heavy load of homework that the fourth years had been given for the holidays Cris was in no mood to work when term ended, and spent the week leading up to Christmas enjoying herself as fully as possible along with everyone else.**

"Everybody was, it was kind of funny." Ginny said.

"But I bet it was worth it." Scarlett said.

"Yep," the three girls said.

**Gryffindor Tower was hardly less crowded now than during term-time; it seemed to have shrunk slightly too, as its inhabitants were being so much rowdier than usual. Fred and George had had a great success with their Canary Creams, and for the first couple of days of the holidays, people kept bursting into feather all over the place. Before long, however, all the Gryffindors had learned to treat food anybody else offered them with extreme caution, in case it had a Canary Cream concealed in the center, and George confided to Cris that he and Fred were now working on developing something else. Cris made a mental note never to accept so much as a crisp from Fred and George in future. She still hadn't forgotten Dudley and the Ton-Tongue Toffee.**

"Who would?" Keiran asked.

"Vhat?" Viktor asked.

"These two dropped a treat and my cousin ate it, his tongue changed to purple and grew to almost five feet before Mr. Weasley was able to shrink it." Cris said with a shrug.

"Why wouldn't zey let Monsieur Weasley shrink eet?" Fleur asked.

"My aunt and uncle hate everything to do with magic so they thought that Mr. Weasley was going to curse them badly instead of help them." Cris said.

"Zat's sad." Fleur said.

**Snow was falling thickly upon the castle and its grounds now. The pale blue Beauxbatons carriage looked like a large, chilly, frosted pumpkin next to the iced gingerbread house that was Hagrid's cabin, while the Durmstrang ship's portholes were glazed with ice, the rigging white with frost. The house-elves down in the kitchen were outdoing themselves with a series of rich, warming stews and savory puddings, and only Fleur Delacour seemed to be able to find anything to complain about. **

**"****It is too 'eavy, all zis 'Ogwarts food," they heard her saying grumpily as they left the Great Hall behind her one evening (Ron skulking behind Cris, keen not to be spotted by Fleur). **

"I can't believe you hid behind her, she wasn't that tall at the time." George said. Cris sent a glare his way shutting him up instantly.

"I may not have been as tall as you two but I grew a few inches over the summer before that year so I was slightly taller than Ginny." Cris said.

"That's not saying much." Neville said. Cris glared at him and pouted.

"What is this, pick on Cris day?" she asked.

"Yep," the group said. Cris pouted once again and Al started reading again.

**"****I will not fit into my dress robes!"**

"That would have been bad." Lily said nodding her head in agreement.

"Zat is what I was worried about." Fleur said.

"Understandable." Victoire said.

**"****Oooh there's a tragedy," Hermione snapped as Fleur went out into the entrance hall. "She really thinks a lot of herself, that one, doesn't she?"**

"Sorry," Hermione said sincerely. Fleur gave her a smile.

"Eet is okay, 'Ermione, I know zat you did not mean eet." Fleur said. Hermione smiled back at her.

**"Hermione - who are you going to the ball with?" said Ron.**

**He kept springing this question on her, hoping to startle her into a response by asking it when she least expected it. However, Hermione merely frowned and said, "I'm not telling you, you'll just make fun of me."**

**"****You're joking, Weasley!" said Malfoy, behind them. "You're not telling me someone's asked that to the ball? Not the long-molared Mudblood?**

The group turned to glare once again at Draco.

"I'm sorry," Draco said.

"It's fine, you were already changing then but still kind of acting the same." Luna said patting his arm affectionately and kissing his cheek. Draco's cheeks tinged pink somewhat and Al continued reading.

**Cris and Ron both whipped around, but Hermione said loudly, waving to somebody over Malfoy's shoulder, "Hello, Professor Moody!"**

"Nice one, you would make a good Marauder." Padfoot said with a laugh.

"She is pretty smart." Lily said.

**Malfoy went pale and jumped backward, looking wildly around for Moody, but he was still up at the staff table, finishing his stew.**

**"****Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?" said Hermione scathingly, **

"You have been hanging around Cris and Ron too long." Mrs. Weasley said shaking her head with a smile.

"Actually she reminds me of a combination of Moony and Lily." Sirius said. He then turned to Remus who just glared at him.

"I'm his only son, Uncle Padfoot, you should know that." Teddy said with a smile.

"Or maybe Robin?" Padfoot asked.

"No, this is my first pregnancy." Robin said rubbing her swollen stomach.

**and she, Cris, and Ron went up the marble staircase laughing heartily.**

**"****Hermione," said Ron, looking sideways at her, suddenly frowning, "your teeth…" **

"What about them?" Lily J asked suddenly confused.

"I don't know." James said with a shrug.

**"****What about them?" she said.**

**"****Well, they're different… I've just noticed…"**

**"****Of course they are - did you expect me to keep those fangs Malfoy gave me?"**

**"****No, I mean, they're different to how they were before he put that hex on you… They're all… straight and - and normal-sized."**

"You are sneaky." Lily said.

"My parents weren't too happy about it but they got used to it." Hermione said with a shrug.

"I bet," Remus said with a chuckle.

**Hermione suddenly smiled very mischievously, and Cris noticed it too: It was a very different smile from the one she remembered.**

**"****Well… when I went up to Madam Pomfrey to get them shrunk, she held up a mirror and told me to stop her when they were back to how they normally were," she said. "And I just… let her carry on a bit." She smiled even more widely. **

"That's one way to do it." Padfoot said.

"I've always wondered why you didn't smile in the pictures of you from fourth to first." Lily J said.

"Yeah, I tended to not show my teeth much when I smiled." Hermione said.

"You do a lot now." Cris said.

**"Mum and Dad won't be too pleased. I've been trying to persuade them to let me shrink them for ages, but they wanted me to carry on with my braces. You know, they're dentists, they just don't think teeth and magic should - look! Pigwidgeon's back!"**

"Nice and subtle." Bill said.

"Yea, Sirius' answer." Prongs said.

**Ron's tiny owl was twittering madly on the top of the icicle-laden banisters, a scroll of parchment tied to his leg. People passing him were pointing and laughing, and a group of third-year girls paused and said, "Oh look at the weeny owl! Isn't he cute?"**

"He is," Ginny said nodding her head.

"He actually calmed down a lot." Victoire said.

"Finally," Ron said.

**"Stupid little feathery git!" Ron hissed, hurrying up the stairs and snatching up Pigwidgeon. "You bring letters to the addressee! You don't hang around showing off!"**

"You have a very weird owl." Prongs said.

"I know, I blame Sirius." Ron said looking at the adult dog animagus. Sirius just grinned at him but didn't do anything else as Al continued reading.

**Pigwidgeon hooted happily, his head protruding over Ron's fist. The third-year girls all looked very shocked.**

**"Clear off!" Ron snapped at them, waving the fist holding Pigwidgeon, who hooted more happily than ever as he soared through the air. "Here - take it, Cris," Ron added in an undertone as the third-year girls scuttled away looking scandalized. He pulled Sirius's reply off Pigwidgeon's leg. Cris pocketed it, and they hurried back to Gryffindor Tower to read it.**

**Everyone in the common room was much too busy in letting off more holiday steam to observe what anyone else was up to. Ron, Cris, and Hermione sat apart from everyone else by a dark window that was gradually filling up with snow, and Cris read out:**

_**Dear Cris,**_

_**Congratulations on getting past the Horntail. Whoever put your name in that goblet shouldn't be feeling too happy right now! **_

_**I was going to suggest a Conjunctivitus Curse, as a dragon's eyes are its weakest point –**_

"That's what I was going to suggest." Charlie said.

**"That's what Krum did!" Hermione whispered –**

_**But your way was better, I'm impressed.**_

_**Don't get complacent, though, Cris. You've only done one task; whoever put you in for the tournament's got plenty more opportunity if they're trying to hurt you. Keep your eyes open -particularly when the person we discussed is around and concentrate on keeping yourself out of trouble. Keep in touch; I still want to hear about anything unusual.**_

"Good advice," Lily said.

"Don't be so surprised." Sirius said.

"Siri actually gave me really good advice." Cris said with a smile.

_**Sirius**_

**"He sounds exactly like Moody," said Cris quietly, tucking the letter away again inside her robes. "'Constant vigilance!' You'd think I walk around with my eyes shut, banging off the walls…"**

"I would like to see that." Ron said.

"How about I make it so you can't see and watch as you bounce off walls." Cris retorted with a glare.

"Sorry," Ron said raising his hands in defeat.

"You better be," Cris said.

**"But he's right, Cris," said Hermione, "you have still got two tasks to do. You really ought to have a look at that egg, you know, and start working out what it means…"**

**"Hermione, she's got ages!" snapped Ron. "Want a game of chess, Cris?"**

"I'm the only one willing to play, personally I think a good game would be between you and either Remus or McGonagall." Cris said.

"That would be a good game." Sirius said.

"I'll play you later." Remus promised. Ron smiled and nodded.

"I can't wait." Ron said with a grin.

**"Yeah, okay," said Cris. Then, spotting the look on Hermione's face, she said, "Come on, how am I supposed to concentrate with all this noise going on? I won't even be able to hear the egg over this lot." **

"Actually I think it would make the noise die." James said.

"Probably." Cris said.

**"Oh I suppose not," she sighed, and she sat down to watch their chess match, which culminated in an exciting checkmate of Ron's, involving a couple of recklessly brave pawns and a very violent bishop.**

**Cris awoke very suddenly on Christmas Day. Wondering what had caused her abrupt return to consciousness, she opened her eyes, and saw something with very large, round, green eyes staring back at her in the darkness, so close they were almost nose to nose.**

"What's Dobby doing there?" Prongs asked.

"Isn't it obvious Grandpa, to wish mum a happy Christmas." James said.

"I'm too young to be a grandpa." Prongs whined. The group chuckled as Lily patted his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

**"Dobby!" Cris yelled, scrambling away from the elf so fast she almost fell out of bed. "Don't do that!"**

**"Dobby is sorry, miss!" squeaked Dobby anxiously, jumping backward with his long fingers over his mouth. "Dobby is only wanting to wish Cristal Potter 'Happy Christmas' and bring her a present, miss! Cristal Potter did say Dobby could come and see her sometimes, miss!"**

**"It's okay," said Cristal, still breathing rather faster than usual, while her heart rate returned to normal. "Just - just prod me or something in the future, all right, don't bend over me like that…"**

**Cris pulled back the curtains around her four-poster, took her glasses from her bedside table, and put them on. Her yell had awoken Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. All of them were peering through the gaps in their own hangings, heavy-eyed and tousle-haired.**

"They were all so adorable." Cris said with a smile.

"What about you with your tangled messy hair." Neville said.

"I would like to see you have long hair." Cris said.

"I manage it just fine." Bill and Charlie said as they ran their hands through their hair.

"I wish you would let me cut it." Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"NO!" the two cried.

**"Someone attacking you, Cris?" Seamus asked sleepily.**

**"No, it's just Dobby," Cris muttered. "Go back to sleep."**

"They probably won't, it's Christmas." Mr. Weasley said.

"No kidding, though I wanted to go back to sleep." Cris said.

"Sorry," Ron and Neville said.

**"Nah… presents!" said Seamus, spotting the large pile at the foot of his bed. Ron, Dean, and Neville decided that now they were awake they might as well get down to some present-opening too. Cris turned back to Dobby, who was now standing nervously next to Cris' bed, still looking worried that he had upset Cris. There was a Christmas bauble tied to the loop on top of his tea cozy.**

**"Can Dobby give Cristal Potter her present?" he squeaked tentatively.**

**"'Course you can," said Cris. "Er… I've got something for you too."**

"Did you really?" Padfoot asked.

"No, I forgot." Cris said.

"Then what did you give him?" Lily asked.

"Socks," the trio said.

**It was a lie; she hadn't bought anything for Dobby at all, but she quickly opened her trunk and pulled out a particularly knobbly rolled-up pair of socks. They were her oldest and foulest, mustard yellow, and had once belonged to Uncle Vernon. The reason they were extra-knobbly was that Cris had been using them to cushion her Sneakoscope for over a year now. **

"Oh yeah, because it kept going off all the bloody time." Ron said.

"Probably because of the rat." Cris said.

"What rat?" Fudge asked.

"My pet rat was actually Peter Pettigrew. We found out at the end of our third year." Ron said.

"Lies," Umbridge muttered under her breath but continued to listen.

**She pulled out the Sneakoscope and handed the socks to Dobby, saying, "Sorry, I forgot to wrap them…"**

"I think he'll love them anyway." Sirius said.

"From what mum said he did." Lily J said. Cris looked at her with that thinking that Dobby had died.

**But Dobby was utterly delighted.**

"See," Sirius said.

**"Socks are Dobby's favorite, favorite clothes, miss!" he said, ripping off his odd ones and pulling on Uncle Vernon's. "I has seven now, miss… But miss…" he said, his eyes widening, having pulled both socks up to their highest extent, so that they reached to the bottom of his shorts, "they has made a mistake in the shop, Cristal Potter, they is giving you two the same!"**

"So he thinks that mix-match socks are normal?" Gwen asked with amusement evident in her voice.

"Yeah, he is crazy but is a very good friend." Cris said with a friend.

**"Ah, no, Cris, how come you didn't spot that?" said Ron, grinning over from his own bed, which was now strewn with wrapping paper. "Tell you what, Dobby - here you go - take these two, and you can mix them up properly. And here's your sweater."**

**He threw Dobby a pair of violet socks he had just unwrapped, and the hand-knitted sweater Mrs. Weasley had sent, Dobby looked quite overwhelmed.**

"That's kind of you." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

**"Sir is very kind!" he squeaked, his eyes brimming with tears again, bowing deeply to Ron. "Dobby knew sir must be a great wizard, for he is Cristal Potter's greatest friend, but Dobby did not know that he was also as generous of spirit, as noble, as selfless -"**

**"They're only socks," said Ron, who had gone slightly pink around the ears, though he looked rather pleased all the same. "Wow, Cris -" He had just opened Cris' present, a Chudley Cannon hat. "Cool!" He jammed it onto his head, where it clashed horribly with his hair.**

"I really wanted to give him something else but I knew he would love that the most." Cris said.

"Yeah, though the orange did clash horribly." Hermione said.

**Dobby now handed Cris a small package, which turned out to be - socks.**

**"Dobby is making them himself, miss!" the elf said happily. "He is buying the wool out of his wages, miss!"**

**The left sock was bright red and had a pattern of broomsticks upon it; the right sock was green with a pattern of Snitches.**

"That's sweet of him." Lily said.

"I still wear them every now and then." Cris said.

"I wouldn't mind a pair of Quidditch socks." Prongs said.

**"They're… they're really… well, thanks, Dobby," said Cris, and she pulled them on, causing Dobby's eyes to leak with happiness again.**

**"Dobby must go now, miss, we is already making Christmas dinner in the kitchens!" said Dobby, and he hurried out of the dormitory, waving good-bye to Ron and the others as he passed.**

**Cris' other presents were much more satisfactory than Dobby's odd socks – with the obvious exception of the Dursley's, which consisted of a single tissue,**

"That's totally disgusting." Lily said.

"I get used to it." Cris said.

**an all-time low - Cris supposed they too were remembering the Ton-Tongue Toffee.**

**Hermione had given Cris a book called Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland; **

"Your friends do know you very well." Prongs said.

"Yep," Cris said.

**Ron, a bulging bag of Dungbombs; Sirius, a handy penknife with attachments to unlock any lock and undo any knot;**

"I wondered where that went to." Robin said with a laugh.

**and Hagrid, a vast box of sweets including all Cris' favorites: Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and Fizzing Whizbees. There was also, of course, Mrs. Weasley's usual package, including a new sweater (green, with a picture of a dragon on it - Cris supposed Charlie had told her all about the Horntail), and a large quantity of homemade mince pies.**

**Cris and Ron met up with Hermione in the common room, and they went down to breakfast together. They spent most of the morning in Gryffindor Tower, where everyone was enjoying their presents, then returned to the Great Hall for a magnificent lunch, which included at least a hundred turkeys and Christmas puddings, and large piles of Cribbage's Wizarding Crackers.**

"I'm hungry," Ron, Padfoot, Sirius and Keiran said.

"Didn't we just eat?" Gwen asked.

"Don't mind them, they think with their stomachs." Hermione said.

"I find all guys do that." Gwen said thinking of her older brothers.

**They went out onto the grounds in the afternoon; the snow was untouched except for the deep channels made by the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students on their way up to the castle. Hermione chose to watch Cris and the Weasleys' snowball fight rather than join in, and at five o'clock said she and Cris went back upstairs to get ready for the ball.**

"Do you really need that much time?" Bill asked.

"You'd be surprised." Cris said.

"**What, you need three hours?" said Ron, looking at them incredulously and paying for his lapse in concentration when a large snowball, thrown by George, hit him hard on the side of the head. "Who're you going with?" he yelled after Hermione, but they just waved and disappeared up the stone steps into the castle. **

"Someone she wants to look good for." Tonks said with a smile.

"**What do you think Lavender and Pavarti have planned to me?" Cris asked Hermione as they climbed the marble staircases.**

"**I don't know, I keep asking them but they won't tell me." Hermione said. Cris' stomach knotted in apprehension. When they walked into the Common Room Lavender and Pavarti grabbed her and dragged upstairs to the dorm.**

"**Hello dear Cris, where's your dress?" Lavender asked as they forced her into a chair next to Lavender's bed. **

"**In my trunk, Mione can you go get it?" Cris asked. Hermione smiled and nodded and left to go and get it. She came back moments later with the carefully folded dress. **

"**Alright, that dress will definitely bring out your eyes." Pavarti said as she took off her glasses. **

"That it did," Ginny said with a smile.

"**That is absolutely beautiful, alright, down to business I say we start with her hair then do her make-up." Pavarti said running her fingers through Cris' untamed hair. **

"**How is it always this untame?" Lavender asked pulling out a brush and her wand and a bag of make-up from her trunk.**

"**Professor Lupin says I get it from my dad, they used to be the best of friends and is like my uncle, that's why he seemed familiar to me last year." Cris said with a shrug.**

"**That's got to be nice, having someone to tell you about your parents." Lavender said with a small smile. Cris nodded and let them do her hair. It seemed to take forever as they curled and started pinning strands of hair up to make up intricate swirls on her head, as well as loose curls going down her back.**

"Sounds really beautiful," Lily said.

"It was," Cris said.

"**Now do me a favor Cris, try not to change your hair color." Pavarti said. **

"**I can't really control it." Cris said. **

"**I know, but try to keep it black; it's really beautiful like that." Lavender said. Cris nodded as Lavender opened up her make-up bag. **

"**Have you ever worn make-up before?" she asked. Cris shook her head sheepishly and Lavender gave her a smile and got to work. Cris fought hard not to blink as they put on eyeliner and mascara. She had no idea what color eye-shadow Lavender put on but knew that whatever color it was it would make her eyes pop. **

"You know now that I think about it, Lavender and Pavarti were the perfect girls to have help you." Hermione said.

"I know, it was really a part of my plan." Cris said with a wink.

"Of course it was." Hermione said shaking her head.

**Pavarti was starting on her make-up as Lavender was looking at her studying her handiwork. Cris felt uneasy shifting uncomfortably in the chair. **

"**Do you have your ears pierced?" she asked. Cris nodded, Gwen had pierced them for her this last summer as well as the contacts and the new clothes. Lavender smiled and dug in her trunk again and pulled out silver hoops the size of galleons. Lavender put them in and stepped back once again studying her and nodding in satisfaction. **

"**It's almost time, and you need to put on the dress and the black heels." Lavender said. Cris nodded and changed clothes, the dress hugged her curves and had a single sleeve slung over her shoulder and crossed over back to the other side. The dress went down all the way to her ankles and had a sweet heart top with a strip of silver and green. All in all she thought she looked like she belonged in Slytherin but she loved it nonetheless. **

"I bet she looked gorgeous, Lily always did in green." Prongs said. Lily blushed brightly and Cris smiled.

"Glad you agree." Cris said.

**Cris sat back down and grabbed the shoes that Lavender let her borrow; she was going to be wearing the silver pumps with her pink dress. The black shoes gave her two more inches of height and it hooked around her ankle as she buckled them on. She prayed to whoever listened that she wouldn't fall and break her neck. Smiling she tested them out now wondering where in the world Hermione was, she hadn't seen her since she gave her the dress. **

**It was almost time, so she descended the staircase to where Seamus was waiting for her. He looked handsome in the dark blue dress robes that almost matched his eyes. He looked at her and his eyes popped as he looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. **

"**Cris? You look absolutely gorgeous." Seamus said taking her hand. Cris blushed and looked him in the eyes and brought his up to meet hers. **

"**You're not so bad yourself." Cris said with a smile. She glanced up and saw Ron coming down the staircase and looked at Cris like he never saw her before.**

"Did you really not recognize her?" Bill asked.

"I've never seen her dressed up before." Ron said with a shrug.

"You didn't recognize me either." Hermione said.

"**Cris, is that…you?" Ron asked gaping at her.**

"**Surprised Red?" she asked with a grin.**

"**Yeah," Ron said blushing as Pavarti came down the stairs she saw Ron and gave him a tentative smile. "You look nice," he added to Pavarti. She smiled wider and he offered her his arm. **

"**Do you know where Hermione is?" he asked to Cris. **

"**No, the last I saw her was when she went to grab my dress." Cris said. **

"**Well let's head down." Seamus said offering Cris his arm. Cris took it and Seamus the four of them down to the Entrance hall. Fred was standing with Angelina over by the fire watching her and she could feel the jealousy coming off of him.**

Fred blushed and Cris looked over at him with a smile.

"I can so read you." Cris said.

"That you can." The twins said.

**The entrance hall was packed with students too, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those people who were meeting partners from different Houses were edging through the crowd trying to find one another. Pavarti spotted her twin standing with Ravenclaw that Cris didn't know. She looked over at Ron to see him looking trying to find Hermione.**

"I wanted to make sure she actually had a date." Ron said with a bright blush.

"That's sweet of you." Hermione said kissing his cheek. Ron blushed even brighter and Al continued to read.

**"Oh no…"**

**He bent his knees slightly to hide behind Seamus, because Fleur Delacour was passing, looking stunning in robes of silver-gray satin, and accompanied by the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Roger Davies. When they had disappeared, Ron stood straight again and stared over the heads of the crowd.**

Bill looked jealous but Fleur kissed his cheek. Bill smiled at her and kissed her cheek back.

**"Where is Hermione?" he said again.**

**A group of Slytherins came up the steps from their dungeon common room. Malfoy was in front; he was wearing dress robes of black velvet with a high collar, which in Cris' opinion made him look like a vicar. Pansy Parkinson in very frilly robes of pale pink was clutching Malfoy's arm. Crabbe and Goyle were both wearing green; they resembled moss-colored boulders, and neither of them, Cris was pleased to see, had managed to find a partner.**

"I don't think any girl would go with them." Ginny said.

"It would mean that the girl was blind." Cris said. Draco laughed at them as well as the rest of the group laughed as well.

**The oak front doors opened, and everyone turned to look as the Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkaroff. Krum was at the front of the party, accompanied by a pretty girl in blue robes Cris didn't know. **

Hermione turned to her and raised an eyebrow. Cris shrugged innocently as her son continued reading.

**Over their heads she saw that an area of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights - meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rosebushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his reindeer.**

**Then Professor McGonagall's voice called, "Champions over here, please!"**

**Cris looked up at Seamus and smiled as they walked towards the Professor. "See you later," she mouthed to Ron and Pavarti. Ron nodded and Cris and Seamus walked towards Professor McGonagall she was wearing dress robes of red tartan**

"You are very observant." McGonagall said with a smile. Cris smiled slightly but didn't say anything.

**and had arranged a rather ugly wreath of thistles around the brim other hat, told them to wait on one side of the doors while everyone else went inside; they were to enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students had sat down.**

**Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies stationed themselves nearest the doors; Davies looked so stunned by his good fortune in having Fleur for a partner that he could hardly take his eyes off her. Cedric and Cho were close to Cris too; he looked away from them so she wouldn't have to talk to them. Her eyes fell instead on the girl next to Krum. Her jaw dropped.**

**It was Hermione.**

"You were his partner for the Ball?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, and afterward we became friends." Hermione said.

"It vas nice to have a friend who didn't judge me based on my fame." Viktor said. Gwen looked up at him and smiled sadly and hugged him, he looked shocked but hugged her back.

**But she didn't look like Hermione at all. Though Cris supposed she didn't look like herself either.**

"You didn't, the two of you looked really great that night." Ginny said.

"Thanks," Cris and Hermione said.

**She had done something with her hair; it was no longer bushy but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material, and she was holding herself differently, somehow - or maybe it was merely the absence of the twenty or so books she usually had slung over her back.**

"That's true," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"I'm not far from you either." Cris said with a smile.

"True, as well." She said with a smile.

**She was also smiling - rather nervously, it was true - but the reduction in the size of her front teeth was more noticeable than ever; Cris couldn't understand how she hadn't spotted it before.**

**"Hi, Cris!" she said. "Hi, Seamus!"**

**Seamus was gazing at Hermione in disbelief. **

**He wasn't the only one either; when the doors to the Great Hall opened, Krum's fan club from the library stalked past, throwing Hermione looks of deepest loathing. Pansy Parkinson gaped at her as she walked by with Malfoy, and even he didn't seem to be able to find an insult to throw at her. Ron, however, walked right past Hermione without looking at her.**

"I didn't know it was you." Ron said.

"I did work really hard on it." Hermione said.

"And it paid off." Lily said with a smile.

**Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting. The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.**

**Cris concentrated on not tripping over her feet. Seamus seemed to be enjoying himself; he was glancing all around them with a big smile and Cris couldn't help but shake her head in amusement at him. She caught sight of Ron and Pavarti as she neared the top table. Ron was watching Hermione pass with narrowed eyes. Pavarti was looking sulky.**

"I was jealous." Ron muttered. Hermione smiled at him and kissed his cheek making him light up like a light bulb.

**Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table, but Karkaroff wore an expression remarkably like Ron's as he watched Krum and Hermione draw nearer. Ludo Bagman, tonight in robes of bright purple with large yellow stars, was clapping as enthusiastically as any of the students; and Madame Maxime, who had changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowing gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely. But Mr. Crouch, Cris suddenly realized, was not there. The fifth seat at the table was occupied by Percy Weasley. **

"Why were you there?" Padfoot asked.

"You'll see." Percy said.

**When the champions and their partners reached the table, Percy drew out the empty chair beside him, staring pointedly at Cris. Cris took the hint and sat down next to Percy, who was wearing brand-new, navy-blue dress robes and an expression of such smugness that Cris thought it ought to be fined.**

Percy blushed very brightly and his sibling chuckled a bit.

**"I've been promoted," Percy said before Cris could even ask, and from his tone, he might have been announcing his election as supreme ruler of the universe. **

"You did sound very proud." Cris said.

"I know," Percy mumbled. Cris raised her brow wondering if he is changing already.

**"I'm now Mr. Crouch's personal assistant, and I'm here representing him."**

**"Why didn't he come?" Cris asked. She wasn't looking forward to being lectured on cauldron bottoms all through dinner.**

Percy blushed once again and looked down into his lap. He never realized that his work sounded so boring.

**"I'm afraid to say Mr. Crouch isn't well, not well at all. Hasn't been right since the World Cup. Hardly surprising - overwork. He's not as young as he was – though still quite brilliant, of course, the mind remains as great as it ever was. But the World Cup was a fiasco for the whole Ministry, and then, Mr. Crouch suffered a huge personal shock with the misbehavior of that house-elf of his, Blinky, or whatever she was called. **

"Winky!" Hermione and Gwen said glaring at the third brother.

**Naturally, he dismissed her immediately afterward, but - well, as I say, he's getting on, he needs looking after, and I think he's found a definite drop in his home comforts since she left. And then we had the tournament to arrange, and the aftermath of the Cup to deal with - that revolting Skeeter woman buzzing around - no, poor man, he's having a well-earned, quiet Christmas. I'm just glad he knew he had someone he could rely upon to take his place."**

**Cris wanted very much to ask whether Mr. Crouch had stopped calling Percy "Weatherby" yet, but resisted the temptation.**

"He didn't, he still called me that." Percy said. His siblings laughed once again but Al continued reading.

**There was no food as yet on the glittering golden plates, but small menus were lying in front of each of them. Cris picked hers up uncertainly and looked around - there were no waiters. Dumbledore, however, looked carefully down at his own menu, then said very clearly to his plate, "Pork chops!"**

**And pork chops appeared. Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates too. Cris glanced up at Hermione to see how she felt about this new and more complicated method of dining - surely it meant plenty of extra work for the house-elves? - but for once, Hermione didn't seem to be thinking about S.P.E.W. She was deep in talk with Viktor Krum and hardly seemed to notice what she was eating.**

"I had things on my mind." Hermione said.

"You were just jealous." Ginny whispered in her ear. Hermione blushed but didn't say anything else.

**It now occurred to Cris that she had never actually heard Krum speak before, but he was certainly talking now, and very enthusiastically at that.**

**"Veil, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking," he was telling Hermione. "Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds larger even than these - though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains -"**

**"Now, now, Viktor!" said Karkaroff with a laugh that didn't reach his cold eyes, "don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!"**

**Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Igor, all this secrecy… one would almost think you didn't want visitors."**

"That's because he doesn't." Dumbledore said.

"I'm not surprised." Viktor said.

**"Well, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, displaying his yellowing teeth to their fullest extent, "we are all protective of our private domains, are we not? Do we not jealously guard the halls of learning that have been entrusted to us? Are we not right to be proud that we alone know our school's secrets, and right to protect them?"**

**"Oh I would never dream of assuming I know all Hogwarts' secrets, Igor," said Dumbledore amicably. **

"Which I do not." Dumbledore said with the twinkle in his eyes.

"I think the students know more than the teachers." McGonagall said eyeing the marauders who just smiled back at her.

**"Only this morning, for instance, I took a wrong turning on the way to the bathroom and found myself in a beautifully proportioned room I have never seen before, containing a really rather magnificent collection of chamber pots. When I went back to investigate more closely, I discovered that the room had vanished. But I must keep an eye out for it. Possibly it is only accessible at five-thirty in the morning. Or it may only appear at the quarter moon - or when the seeker has an exceptionally full bladder."**

"The room of requirement," Cris whispered to the twins and they nodded.

"I haven't heard of a room like that." Prongs said.

**Cris snorted into her plate of goulash. Percy frowned, but Cris could have sworn Dumbledore had given her a very small wink.**

**Meanwhile Fleur Delacour was criticizing the Hogwarts decorations to Roger Davies **

"I was just comparing ze two." Fleur said.

"We know," Cris said with a smile to her future sister-in-law.

**"Zis is nothing," she said dismissively, looking around at the sparkling walls of the Great Hall. "At ze Palace of Beauxbatons, we 'ave ice sculptures all around ze dining chamber at Chreestmas. Zey do not melt, of course… zey are like 'uge statues of diamond, glittering around ze place. And ze food is seemply superb. And we 'ave choirs of wood nymphs, 'oo serenade us as we eat. We 'ave none of zis ugly armor in ze 'alls, and eef a poltergeist ever entaired into Beauxbatons, 'e would be expelled like zat." She slapped her hand onto the table impatiently.**

"But Peeves makes life interesting, you never know what will happen from one day to the next." Victoire said. Fleur looked over at her daughter who was sitting in the lap of Keiran and he was looking at as if she were his whole world. Fleur smiled at the sight and smiled up at Bill.

**Roger Davies was watching her talk with a very dazed look on his face, and he kept missing his mouth with his fork. Cris had the impression that Davies was too busy staring at Fleur to take in a word she was saying.**

**"Absolutely right," he said quickly, slapping his own hand down on the table in imitation of Fleur. "Like that. Yeah."**

**Cris looked around the Hall. Hagrid was sitting at one of the other staff tables; he was back in his horrible hairy brown suit and gazing up at the top table. Cris saw him give a small wave, and looking around, saw Madame Maxime return it, her opals glittering in the candlelight.**

**Hermione was now teaching Krum to say her name properly; he kept calling her "Hermy-own." **

"I am sorry Herm-own-ninny," Viktor said. Hermione smiled at him, he still pronounced it wrong but it was close enough.

"It's alright," Hermione said.

**"Her-my-oh-nee," she said slowly and clearly.**

**"Herm-own-ninny."**

**"Close enough," she said, catching Cris' eye and grinning.**

**When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it.**

"Now it's time to dance." Lily said. Cris blushed and looked down, she was very grateful that Seamus was patient with her.

**The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments, and Cris, who had been so interested in watching them that she had almost forgotten what was coming, suddenly realized that the lanterns on all the other tables had gone out, and that the other champions and their partners were standing up.**

**"Come on!" Seamus hissed. "We're supposed to dance!"**

"**Right, I can't dance." Cris whispered miserably.**

"**It's alright, just follow my lead." He said. Cris nodded and took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.**

"Don't trip," Lily said. Cris smiled she didn't but she did stumble a bit.

**Seamus started to lead her to the beat of the song the Weird Sisters started playing. It was slow and mournful and Seamus took care not to overwhelm her too much. **

"That's sweet of him." Lily J said.

"He is," Cris said.

**It wasn't as bad as it could have been. Cris thought, revolving slowly on the spot. **

"Maybe we should teach you." Robin said.

"I got it down, Seamus is a good teacher." Cris said.

"Who would have thought." Ron said with a snicker.

**She kept her eyes fixed over the heads of the watching people, and very soon many of them too had come onto the dance floor, so that the champions were no longer the center of attention. Neville and Ginny were dancing nearby - she could see Ginny wincing frequently as Neville trod on her feet – and Dumbledore was waltzing with Madame Maxime. **

"Sorry," Neville said. Ginny kissed his cheek which made his cheeks flame up.

**He was so dwarfed by her that the top of his pointed hat barely tickled her chin; however, she moved very gracefully for a woman so large. Mad-Eye Moody was doing an extremely ungainly two-step with Professor Sinistra, who was nervously avoiding his wooden leg.**

"I bet, that would have hurt a lot." Tonks said. Moody turned to glare at her but she just smiled at him.

**Cris heard the final, quavering note from the bagpipe with relief. The Weird Sisters stopped playing, applause filled the hall once more, and Cris let go of Seamus at once.**

"My feet were hurting; I'm not used to wearing heels." Cris said.

"I bet," Robin said.

"**Can we sit down, my feet hurt." Cris asked. Seamus looked at her a smiled and nodded. She was grateful because the next song was very upbeat. **

"**I understand, we'll stick with the slower songs alright." Seamus said. Cris smiled and nodded and he led her off the dance floor.**

"I don't think I like that idea." George said holding her close.

"You two were busy, besides I don't think I ever want to dance with Fred." Cris said.

"I don't blame you at all." Ginny said with a smile. Fred looked scandalized and fell into fake tears. Al rolled his eyes and continued reading.

**Seamus led her away past Fred and Angelina, Cris was glad to not be dancing with him; they were dancing so exuberantly that people around them were backing away in fear of injury, **

"Where in the world did you learn how to dance?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't," Fred said with a smile.

"That explains so much." Tonks said.

**and over to the table where Ron and Pavarti were sitting.**

"Did the two of you dance at all?" Scarlett asked.

"No, he was being Mr. Grumpy pants." Cris said with a smirk.

"No I wasn't." Ron said.

"Yes you were." Hermione and Cris said with identical grins.

**"How's it going?" Cris and Seamus asked Ron, sitting down and opening a bottle of butterbeer.**

**Ron didn't answer. He was glaring at Hermione and Krum, who were dancing nearby. Pavarti was sitting with her arms and legs crossed, one foot jiggling in time to the music. Every now and then she threw a disgruntled look at Ron, who was completely ignoring her. Seamus sat down on Cris' other side, he seemed relaxed enough and then Pavarti was asked to dance by a boy from Beauxbatons.**

**"You don't mind, do you, Ron?" Parvati said.**

**"What?" said Ron, who was still watching Krum and Hermione.**

"Good grief Ron, no wonder she complained about it the next day." Ginny said.

"She complained?" Ron asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what do you expect." Ginny said.

**"Oh never mind," snapped Parvati, and she went off with the boy from Beauxbatons. When the song ended, she did not return.**

**Hermione came over and sat down in Parvati's empty chair. She was a bit pink in the face from dancing.**

**"Hi," said Cris. Ron didn't say anything.**

**"It's hot, isn't it?" said Hermione, fanning herself with her hand. "Viktor's just gone to get some drinks."**

**Ron gave her a withering look. "Viktor?" he said. "Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?"**

"So that's why Uncle Ron won't call me Vicky." Victoire said.

"What do I call you then?" Ron asked.

"Tory, sometimes." Victoire said.

"I like zat nickname." Fleur said.

**Hermione looked at him in surprise. "What's up with you?" she said.**

**"If you don't know," said Ron scathingly, "I'm not going to tell you."**

**Hermione stared at him, then at Cris, who shrugged.**

**"Ron, what -?"**

**"He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Cris! Against Hogwarts! You - you're -" Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione's crime, "fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"**

"But the whole competition is designed to meet foreign witches and wizards." Lily said. Ron blushed; he only said that because he was jealous.

**Hermione's mouth fell open.**

**"Don't be so stupid!" she said after a moment. "The enemy! Honestly - who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"**

"Nice comeback." Padfoot said.

"Aunt Mione always has good comebacks." James said.

"I can see that." Prongs said.

**Ron chose to ignore this. "I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?"**

**"Yes, he did," said Hermione, the pink patches on her cheeks glowing more brightly. "So what?"**

**"What happened - trying to get him to join spew, were you?"**

"She didn't even mention it." Viktor said. Ron went even redder but still didn't say anything.

**"No, I wasn't! If you really want to know, he - he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!"**

**Hermione said this very quickly, and blushed so deeply that she was the same color as Parvati's robes.**

**"Yeah, well - that's his story," said Ron nastily.**

**"And what's that supposed to mean?"**

**"Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with… He's just trying to get closer to Cris - get inside information on her - or get near enough to jinx her -"**

"He might, but I will never." Viktor said.

"Thank you Viktor." Cris said with a smile.

"See Ron," Hermione said with a smirk which only caused Ron to blush even more.

**Hermione looked as though Ron had slapped her. When she spoke, her voice quivered.**

**"For your information, he hasn't asked me one single thing about Cris, not one -"**

**Ron changed tack at the speed of light.**

**"Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you've been putting your heads together during those cozy little library sessions -"**

"No, I found out on my own." Viktor said.

"So did I." Fleur said.

"I had help," Cris said.

"Ve don't blame you, you need all the help you could get." Viktor said.

**"I'd never help him work out that egg!" said Hermione, looking outraged. "Never. How could you say something like that - I want Cris to win the tournament. Cris knows that, don't you, Cris?"**

"**Of course I do." Cris said giving her a reassuring smile.**

**"You've got a funny way of showing it," sneered Ron.**

**"This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" said Hermione hotly. **

"Exactly," Dumbledore said.

"See Ron," Cris said with a smile.

**"No it isn't!" shouted Ron. "It's about winning!"**

"Not everything is about winning." Keiran said.

"Yeah, we've lost our fair share of games." Teddy said.

**People were starting to stare at them.**

**"Ron," said Cris quietly, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum -"**

**But Ron ignored Cris too.**

**"Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," said Ron.**

"Good grief, the two of you were horrible." Tonks said.

"Imagine being in the middle of it." Cris said.

"I would hate to be you." Remus said.

**"Don't call him Vicky!"**

**Hermione jumped to her feet and stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd. Ron watched her go with a mixture of anger and satisfaction on his face.**

"**Um, I'm going to get us some drinks." Seamus said. Cris nodded and he kissed her cheek and got up to get some drinks. Cris lifted her hand to her cheek and watched him leave. She felt someone staring at her and she looked around to see George now staring at her, his eyes full of jealousy. He quickly looked away and him and Alicia went back to grab some drinks. **

"Ah, are Fred and George jealous that Crisy is going with Seamus." Charlie asked.

"Shut up Charlie," they said going red slightly. Charlie laughed and Al read to prevent his fathers from attacking his uncle.

**"Vare is Herm-own-ninny?" said a voice.**

"And Viktor is there yet again." Teddy said with a smile.

**Krum had just arrived at their table clutching two butterbeers.**

**"No idea," said Ron mulishly, looking up at him. "Lost her, have you?"**

**Krum was looking surly again.**

**"Veil, if you see her, tell her I haff drinks," he said, and he slouched off.**

**"Made friends with Viktor Krum, have you, Ron?"**

"It's Uncle Percy!" Lily J said with a smile.

"How do you know?" Bill asked.

"Because I know, Uncle Bill." Lily J said with a smile.

**Percy had bustled over, rubbing his hands together and looking extremely pompous. **

"You really need to chill Uncle Percy." James said.

"No kidding," Lily J said.

**"Excellent! That's the whole point, you know - international magical cooperation!"**

"Good grief, how many times did you get told that?" Keiran asked.

"A few times." Ron muttered blushing brightly.

**To Cris' displeasure, Percy now took Pavarti's vacated seat. The top table was now empty; Professor Dumbledore was dancing with Professor Sprout, Ludo Bagman with Professor McGonagall; Madame Maxime and Hagrid were cutting a wide path around the dance floor as they waltzed through the students, and Karkaroff was nowhere to be seen. When the next song ended, everybody applauded once more, and Cris saw Ludo Bagman kiss Professor McGonagall's hand and make his way back through the crowds, at which point Fred and George accosted him.**

**"What do they think they're doing, annoying senior Ministry members?" Percy hissed, watching Fred and George suspiciously. "No respect…"**

"What were the two of you doing anyway?" Percy asked.

"All in due time." George said.

"You will find out in the end." Fred said.

**Ludo Bagman shook off Fred and George fairly quickly, however, and, spotting Cris, waved and came over to their table.**

**"I hope my brothers weren't bothering you, Mr. Bagman?" said Percy at once.**

**"What? Oh not at all, not at all!" said Bagman. "No, they were just telling me a bit more about those fake wands of theirs. Wondering if I could advise them on the marketing. I've promised to put them in touch with a couple of contacts of mine at Zonko's Joke Shop…"**

**Percy didn't look happy about this at all, and Cris was prepared to bet he would be rushing to tell Mrs. Weasley about this the moment he got home. Apparently Fred and George's plans had grown even more ambitious lately, if they were hoping to sell to the public. Bagman opened his mouth to ask Cris something, but Percy diverted him. **

"Sorry," Percy said.

"It's alright; he was probably going to give me more advice." Cris said.

"You think so." Percy said. Cris nodded and Al continued.

**"How do you feel the tournament's going, Mr. Bagman? Our department's quite satisfied - the hitch with the Goblet of Fire" - he glanced at Cris - "was a little unfortunate, of course, but it seems to have gone very smoothly since, don't you think?"**

**"Oh yes," Bagman said cheerfully, "it's all been enormous fun. How's old Barty doing? Shame he couldn't come."**

"That's likely," Tonks said.

**"Oh I'm sure Mr. Crouch will be up and about in no time," said Percy importantly, "but in the meantime, I'm more than willing to take up the slack. Of course, it's not all attending balls" - he laughed airily - "oh no, I've had to deal with all sorts of things that have cropped up in his absence - you heard Ali Bashir was caught smuggling a consignment of flying carpets into the country? And then we've been trying to persuade the Transylvanians to sign the International Ban on Dueling. I've got a meeting with their Head of Magical Cooperation in the new year -"**

**"Let's go for a walk," Ron muttered to Cris, "get away from Percy…"**

**Cris nodded and by the time the got to the door Seamus met up with them. **

"**Here's your drink, where are you two going?" he asked. **

"**We're going for a walk, want to join us?" Cris asked accepting the butterbeer from him. Seamus shrugged his shoulders and followed them out of there. **

**The front doors stood open, and the fluttering fairy lights in the rose garden winked and twinkled as they went down the front steps, where they found themselves surrounded by bushes; winding, ornamental paths; and large stone statues. Cris could hear splashing water, which sounded like a fountain. Here and there, people were sitting on carved benches. She, Ron, and Seamus set off along one of the winding paths through the rosebushes, but they had gone only a short way when they heard an unpleasantly familiar voice.**

"What's Snape doing there?" Padfoot asked.

"Wait and listen." Cris said.

**"… don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor."**

**"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!" Karkaroff's voice sounded anxious and hushed, as though keen not to be overheard. "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it _" **

"You guys are talking about the Mark." Scarlett said.

"How do you know?" Snape asked.

"Dad and Mum talks about it." Scarlett said with a slight blush.

"Why do we talk about it?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, it's been a while since you guys talked about it." Scarlett said.

**"Then flee," said Snape's voice curtly. "Flee - I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts." **

"He is a coward then." Moody said.

**Snape and Karkaroff came around the corner. Snape had his wand out and was blasting rosebushes apart, his expression most ill-natured. Squeals issued from many of the bushes, and dark shapes emerged from them.**

**"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett!" Snape snarled as a girl ran past him. "And ten points from Hufflepuff too, Stebbins!" as a boy went rushing after her. **

"What were they doing?" Keiran asked.

"I think they were only kissing," Cris said.

"Good grief, at least they weren't shagging." Teddy said.

**"And what are you three doing?" he added, catching sight of Cris, Seamus and Ron on the path ahead. **

**Karkaroff, Cris saw, looked slightly discomposed to see them standing there. His hand went nervously to his goatee, and he began winding it around his finger.**

**"We're walking," Ron told Snape shortly. "Not against the law, is it?"**

"Nope, the cool air felt really good." Cris said.

"It does since the Great Hall got really hot." Hermione said.

**"Keep walking, then!" Snape snarled, and he brushed past them, his long black cloak billowing out behind him. Karkaroff hurried away after Snape. Cris, Seamus and Ron continued down the path.**

**"What's got Karkaroff all worried?" Ron muttered.**

**"And since when have he and Snape been on first-name terms?" said Cris slowly. **

"**I don't want to think about it." Seamus said. **

"**Agreed," Cris and Ron said. Though Cris had an idea of why the two know each other.**

"You knew?" Snape asked.

"I had an idea but not for sure." Cris said.

**They had reached a large stone reindeer now, over which they could see the sparkling jets of a tall fountain. The shadowy outlines of two enormous people were visible on a stone bench, watching the water in the moonlight.**

"Hagrid and Madame Maxine." Sirius said.

"Yep," Cris and Ron said.

**And then Cris heard Hagrid speak.**

**"Momen' I saw yeh, I knew," he was saying, in an oddly husky voice. **

"My god," Padfoot said.

"I know, it's kind of funny." Cris said.

"I just can't really picture Hagrid with a wife and kid." Ron said.

**Cris, Seamus and Ron froze. This didn't sound like the sort of scene they ought to walk in on, somehow… Cris looked around, back up the path, and saw Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies standing half-concealed in a rosebush nearby. **

**She tapped Ron on the shoulder and jerked her head toward them, meaning that they could easily sneak off that way without being noticed (Fleur and Davies looked very busy to Cris), but Ron, eyes widening in horror at the sight of Fleur, shook his head vigorously, and pulled Cris deeper into the shadows behind the reindeer. Seamus followed after them with a questioning glance.**

"I hadn't told him about it yet." Ron said.

"I'm surprised he hadn't known before." Cris said.

**"What did you know, 'Agrid?" said Madame Maxime, a purr in her low voice.**

"That I'm in love with you." Padfoot said.

"Shut up Paddy," Moony said.

**Cris definitely didn't want to listen to this; she knew Hagrid would hate to be overheard in a situation like this (she certainly would have) - if it had been possible she would have put her fingers in her ears and hummed loudly, but that wasn't really an option. Instead she tried to interest herself in a beetle crawling along the stone reindeer's back, but the beetle just wasn't interesting enough to block out Hagrid's next words.**

**"I jus' knew… knew you were like me… Was it yer mother or yer father?"**

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Hagrid is a half-giant." Sirius said.

"Really?" Gwen asked. Sirius nodded and Al continued reading.

**"I - I don't know what you mean, 'Agrid…"**

**"It was my mother," said Hagrid quietly. "She was one o' the las' ones in Britain. 'Course, I can' remember her too well… she left, see. When I was abou' three. She wasn' really the maternal sort. Well… it's not in their natures, is it? Dunno what happened to her… might be dead fer all I know…" **

"Was she?" Gwen asked.

"No one knows." Mrs. Weasley said.

"That's just sad." Gwen said sadly.

**Madame Maxime didn't say anything. And Cris, in spite of herself, took her eyes off the beetle and looked over the top of the reindeer's antlers, listening… She had never heard Hagrid talk about his childhood before.**

**"Me dad was broken-hearted when she wen'. Tiny little bloke, my dad was. By the time I was six I could lift him up an' put him on top o' the dresser if he annoyed me. Used ter make him laugh…" Hagrid's deep voice broke. Madame Maxime was listening, motionless, apparently staring at the silvery fountain. "Dad raised me… but he died, o' course, jus' after I started school. Sorta had ter make me own way after that. Dumbledore was a real help, mind. Very kind ter me, he was…"**

**Hagrid pulled out a large spotted silk handkerchief and blew his nose heavily.**

**"So… anyway… enough abou' me. What about you? Which side you got it on?"**

"Do you know?" Cris asked the future kids.

"No, she doesn't talk about it." Victoire said.

"Understandable." Fleur said.

**But Madame Maxime had suddenly got to her feet.**

**"It is chilly," she said - but whatever the weather was doing, it was nowhere near as cold as her voice. "I think I will go in now."**

**"Eh?" said Hagrid blankly. "No, don go! I've - I've never met another one before!"**

**"Anuzzer what, precisely?" said Madame Maxime, her tone icy.**

**Cris could have told Hagrid it was best not to answer; she stood there in the shadows gritting her teeth, hoping against hope he wouldn't - but it was no good.**

**"Another half-giant, o' course!" said Hagrid. **

"Oh Hagrid, you really shouldn't have said that." Charlie said.

"No kidding," Bill said.

**"'Ow dare you!" shrieked Madame Maxime. Her voice exploded through the peaceful night air like a foghorn; behind her. Cris heard Fleur and Roger fall out of their rosebush. "I 'ave nevair been more insulted in my life! 'Alf-giant? Moi? I 'ave - I 'ave big bones!"**

"Big Bones?" Sirius asked.

"Well it is a good excuse." Bill said.

**She stormed away; great multicolored swarms of fairies rose into the air as she passed, angrily pushing aside bushes. Hagrid was still sitting on the bench, staring after her. It was much too dark to make out his expression. Then, after about a minute, he stood up and strode away, not back to the castle, but off out into the dark grounds in the direction of his cabin.**

"**C'mon," Cris said, very quietly to Ron and Seamus. "Let's go…"**

**But Ron didn't move.**

"**What's up?" said Cris, looking at him.**

**Ron looked around at Cris, his expression very serious indeed.**

"**Did you know?" he whispered. "About Hagrid being half-giant?"**

"Does it really matter?" Gwen asked.

"Not really because Hagrid is a great guy but Giants have a bad rap." Bill said.

**"No," Cris said, shrugging. "So what?"**

"She should know," Prongs muttered. Lily gripped his shoulder in support, she wished her baby girl would grow up knowing as well.

**She knew immediately, from the look Ron was giving her, that she was once again revealing her ignorance of the wizarding world. Brought up by the Dursley's, there were many things that wizards took for granted that were revelations to Cris, but these surprises had become fewer with each successive year. Now, however, she could tell that most wizards would not have said "So what?" upon finding out that one of their friends had a giantess for a mother.**

"Eet ees about ze same as when zey find out about my grandmuzzer." Fleur said. Bill smiled down at her and he didn't care about it.

**"I'll explain inside," said Ron quietly, "c'mon…"**

**Fleur and Roger Davies had disappeared, probably into a more private clump of bushes. Cris, Seamus and Ron returned to the Great Hall. Parvati and Padma were now sitting at a distant table with a whole crowd of Beauxbatons boys, and Hermione was once more dancing with Krum. Cris and Seamus went back to the dance floor. **

**"So?" Cris prompted Seamus. "What's the problem with giants?"**

**"Well, they're… they're…" Seamus struggled for words. "… not very nice," he finished lamely. **

"That's a bit of an understatement." Padfoot said.

"There are some that are nice." James said.

"How do you know one?" Cris asked.

"Through Hagrid," the future kids said.

"Great," the adults said.

**"Who cares?" Cris said. "There's nothing wrong with Hagrid!"**

**"I know there isn't, but… blimey, no wonder he keeps it quiet," Seamus said, shaking his head. "I always thought he'd got in the way of a bad Engorgement Charm when he was a kid or something. Didn't like to mention it…"**

**"But what's it matter if his mother was a giantess?" said Cris.**

**"Well… no one who knows him will care, 'cos they'll know he's not dangerous," said Seamus slowly. "But… Cris, they're just vicious, giants. It's like Hagrid said, it's in their natures, they're like trolls… they just like killing, everyone knows that. There aren't any left in Britain now, though."**

**"What happened to them?"**

**"Well, they were dying out anyway, and then loads got themselves killed by Aurors. **

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"They joined sides with Voldemort." Sirius said.

"That makes sense." Gwen said.

**There're supposed to be giants abroad, though… They hide out in mountains mostly…"**

"I don't think I can ever go into the mountains again." Gwen said.

"Don't worry; it's unlikely that you'll run into them." Remus said.

"But still I don't think I can with that knowledge." She said.

"Understandable," Sirius said.

**"I don't know who Maxime thinks she's kidding," Cris said, watching Madame Maxime sitting alone at the judges' table, looking very somber. "If Hagrid's half giant, she definitely is. Big bones… the only thing that's got bigger bones than her is a dinosaur."**

**Cris and Seamus spent the rest of the ball discussing giants as they were dancing, in fact Cris even forgot she was dancing and just let him lead her, he was a very good dancer and teacher.**

"Good for him," Lily said with a smile.

"He was very sweet about the whole thing." Cris said.

**When the Weird Sisters finished playing at midnight, everyone gave them a last, loud round of applause and started to wend their way into the entrance hall. Many people were expressing the wish that the ball could have gone on longer, but Cris was perfectly happy to be going to bed; she had a good time but her feet were killing her.**

"The downsides of wearing high heels." Robin said.

"No kidding," the girls said in agreement.

**Out in the entrance hall, Cris and Seamus saw Hermione saying good night to Krum before he went back to the Durmstrang ship. Cris saw Ron on the staircase just sitting there staring at the two of them, she gave Ron a very cold look and swept past him up the marble staircase without speaking. Cris and Seamus followed her, but halfway up the staircase Cris heard someone calling her.**

**"Hey-Cris!"**

**It was Cedric Diggory. Cris could see Cho waiting for him in the entrance hall below.**

**"Yeah?" said Cris as Cedric ran up the stairs toward her.**

**Cedric looked as though he didn't want to say whatever it was in front of Seamus, who shrugged and continued to climb the stairs.**

**"Listen…" Cedric lowered his voice as Seamus disappeared. "I owe you one for telling me about the dragons. You know that golden egg? Does yours wail when you open it?"**

**"Yeah," said Cris.**

**"Well… take a bath, okay?"**

"Take a bath?" Padfoot asked.

"That doesn't make sense." Prongs said.

"Unless you can only understand it in water." Lily suggested.

"Possibly," Moony said thinking about it.

**"What?"**

**"Take a bath, and - er - take the egg with you, and - er - just mull things over in the hot water. It'll help you think… Trust me."**

"What?" Gwen asked. The three champions in the room didn't say anything but just smirked.

**Cris stared at him.**

**"Tell you what," Cedric said, "use the prefects' bathroom. Fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. Password's 'pine fresh.' Gotta go… want to say good night -"**

"Why the prefects bathroom?" Moony asked.

"I know," Remus said.

"Tell us?" Padfoot begged. Remus shook his head and the past marauders pouted.

**He grinned at Cris again and hurried back down the stairs to Cho.**

**Cris walked back to Gryffindor Tower alone. That had been extremely strange advice. Why would a bath help her to work out what the wailing egg meant? Was Cedric pulling her leg? Was he trying to make Cris look like a fool?**

"I doubt that, Cedric wouldn't do that." Luna said.

"I know, my thoughts were going wild and I was tired." Cris said.

**The Fat Lady and her friend Vi were snoozing in the picture over the portrait hole. Cris had to yell "Fairy lights!" before she woke them up, and when she did, they were extremely irritated. She climbed into the common room and found Ron and Hermione having a blazing row. Standing ten feet apart, they were bellowing at each other, each scarlet in the face. **

"That can't be good." Bill said.

"It never is." Cris said sadly.

**"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" yelled Hermione; her hair was coming down out of its elegant bun now, and her face was screwed up in anger.**

**"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back. "What's that?"**

**"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!" **

"Ooohhh, Ron got told." Fred said.

"That's cold." Gwen said.

"It had to be said." Hermione said with a smirk.

**Ron mouthed soundlessly like a goldfish out of water as Hermione turned on her heel and stormed up the girls' staircase to bed. Ron turned to look at Cris.**

**"Well," he sputtered, looking thunderstruck, "well - that just proves – completely missed the point -"**

**Cris didn't say anything. She liked being back on speaking terms with Ron too much to speak her mind right now - but she somehow thought that Hermione had gotten the point much better than Ron had.**

"I'm glad you didn't say anything." Hermione said.

"Me too, I love my best friends too much." Cris said.

"Friends are better than family sometimes." Sirius said.

"That's the chapter." Al said passing the book to Hermione.


	94. Chapter 24: Rita Skeeter's Scoop

"**Chapter 24: Rita Skeeter's Scoop," **Hermione read.

"Why did I have to get this chapter?" she asked with a groan.

"Bad luck," Cris said with a shrug.

"What does she do now?" Moony asked.

"Something bad," Ron said.

**Everybody got up late on Boxing Day. The Gryffindor common room was much quieter than it had been lately, many yawns punctuating the lazy conversations. Hermione's hair was bushy again; she confessed to Cris that she had used liberal amounts of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion on it for the ball, "but it's way too much bother to do every day," she said matter-of-factly, scratching a purring Crookshanks behind the ears.**

**Ron and Hermione seemed to have reached an unspoken agreement not to discuss their argument. They were being quite friendly to each other, though oddly formal. **

"Well at least they aren't fighting." James said.

"That was a plus." Cris said with a smile.

**Ron and Cris wasted no time in telling Hermione about the conversation they had overheard between Madame Maxime and Hagrid, but Hermione didn't seem to find the news that Hagrid was a half-giant nearly as shocking as Ron did.**

"Well it does seem quite obvious." Hermione said.

"True," Lily said.

**"****Well, I thought he must be," she said, shrugging. "I knew he couldn't be pure giant because they're about twenty feet tall. But honestly, all this hysteria about giants. They can't all be horrible… It's the same sort of prejudice that people have toward werewolves… It's just bigotry, isn't it?"**

**Ron looked as though he would have liked to reply scathingly, but perhaps he didn't want another row, because he contented himself with shaking his head disbelievingly while Hermione wasn't looking.**

**It was time now to think of the homework they had neglected during the first week of the holidays. Everybody seemed to be feeling rather flat now that Christmas was over - everybody except Cris, that is, who was starting (once again) to feel slightly nervous. **

"The clue," Prongs said.

"You shouldn't have waited." Lily said.

"I had no idea where to start until Cedric said anything." Cris said.

**The trouble was that February the twenty-fourth looked a lot closer from this side of Christmas, and she still hadn't done anything about working out the clue inside the golden egg.**

"Just do as Cedric says." Robin said.

**She therefore started taking the egg out of her trunk every time she went up to the dormitory, opening it, and listening intently, hoping that this time it would make some sense. She strained to think what the sound reminded her of, apart from thirty musical saws, but she had never heard anything else like it. She closed the egg, shook it vigorously, and opened it again to see if the sound had changed, but it hadn't. She tried asking the egg questions, shouting over all the wailing, but nothing happened. **

"You are so stubborn." Padfoot said.

"We know," Ron and Hermione said.

**She even threw the egg across the room - though she hadn't really expected that to help.**

"So that's why there was a dent in the wall." Ron said with a chuckle.

"Shut up," Cris said with a mock glare.

**Cris had not forgotten the hint that Cedric had given her, but her stubbornness wanted her to do it by herself though she kept the advice, if she couldn't figure it out on her own then she'll use his advice.**

"You should have just used it to begin with." Sirius said shaking his head.

"I know," Cris said.

**And so the first day of the new term arrived, and Cris set off to lessons, weighed down with books, parchment, and quills as usual, but also with the lurking worry of the egg heavy in her stomach, as though she were carrying that around with her too.**

**Snow was still thick upon the grounds, and the greenhouse windows were covered in condensation so thick that they couldn't see out of them in Herbology. Nobody was looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures much in this weather, though as Ron said, the skrewts would probably warm them up nicely, either by chasing them, or blasting off so forcefully that Hagrid's cabin would catch fire.**

"It wouldn't be the first time." Sirius said.

"I don't remember that happening." Prongs said.

"That will be because it hasn't happened yet." Remus said with a blush.

**When they arrived at Hagrid 's cabin, however, they found an elderly witch with closely cropped gray hair and a very prominent chin standing before his front door.**

"Where's Hagrid?" Sirius asked.

"You'll see." Cris said sadly.

**"****Hurry up, now, the bell rang five minutes ago," she barked at them as they struggled toward her through the snow.**

**"****Who're you?" said Ron, staring at her. "Where's Hagrid?"**

**"****My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank," she said briskly. "I am your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher."**

"Is Hagrid sick?" Prongs asked.

"No, when have you known Hagrid to be sick?" James asked.

"Never," Padfoot said shaking his head.

"So what's going on?" Charlie asked.

**"****Where's Hagrid?" Cris repeated loudly.**

**"****He is indisposed," said Professor Grubbly-Plank shortly.**

**Soft and unpleasant laughter reached Cris' ears. She turned; Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins were joining the class. All of them looked gleeful, and none of them looked surprised to see Professor Grubbly-Plank. **

"What did you do?" Bill asked snarling at the Slytherin.

"Something I truly regret." Draco said.

**"****This way, please," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, and she strode off around the paddock where the Beauxbatons horses were shivering. Cris, Ron, and Hermione followed her, looking back over their shoulders at Hagrid's cabin. All the curtains were closed. Was Hagrid in there, alone and ill?**

"I think he is in there." Robin said.

"So what's going on?" Charlie asked.

**"****What's wrong with Hagrid?" Cris said, hurrying to catch up with Professor Grubbly-Plank.**

**"****Never you mind," she said as though she thought she was being nosy.**

"Well you kind of are." Tonks said.

"It's what I live for." Cris said.

"That's what happens when you combine Lily Evans and James Potter's DNA." Remus said.

"Hey!"

**"****I do mind, though," said Cris hotly. "What's up with him?"**

**Professor Grubbly-Plank acted as though she couldn't hear her. She led them past the paddock where the huge Beauxbatons horses were standing, huddled against the cold, and toward a tree on the edge of the forest, where a large and beautiful unicorn was tethered. **

"Unicorns exist?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, and they are absolutely beautiful." Hermione said.

**Many of the girls "ooooohed!" at the sight of the unicorn. "Oh it's so beautiful!" whispered Lavender Brown. "How did she get it? They're supposed to be really hard to catch!"**

**"****Boys keep back!" barked Professor Grubbly-Plank, throwing out an arm and catching Ron hard in the chest. "They prefer the woman's touch, unicorns. Girls to the front, and approach with care, come on, easy does it…"**

"Then how come in some stories guys come close to them?" Gwen asked.

"It's a story Gwen." Cris said.

**Hermione and Cris left Ron behind, Cris sent Seamus a look to stop Ron in case Malfoy said anything. Cris walked forward with Hermione and watched the unicorn with interest. This was the second time she ever saw one, expect this one was alive. **

"Poor unicorn." Gwen said sadly.

"It was horrible." Cris and Draco said.

**Throughout the lesson Cris kept looking over her shoulder to look over at the guys. Ron was holding a paper and the other Gryffindor boys were reading it over Ron's shoulder. She was wondering what was going on so she wasn't really paying attention. Hermione nudged her but Cris didn't pay attention, she pointed to the boys. Hermione turned to look at them her brow furrowed looking at them. **

"**What are they doing?" Hermione whispered.**

"**I don't know," Cris whispered back. Grubbly-Plank was now letting them pet the unicorn. But before she knew it the bell rang and her and Hermione headed back to the boys. Ron's face was so red that she knew that she wanted to beat someone.**

**"****I hope she stays, that woman!" said Parvati as they headed back to the castle for lunch. "That's more what I thought Care of Magical Creatures would be like… proper creatures like unicorns, not monsters…" **

"Both are essential to learn." Charlie said.

"Yeah, it's a good thing to know." Cris said.

"I don't know to know." Lily said.

**"****What about Hagrid?" Cris said angrily as they went up the steps.**

**"****What about him?" said Parvati in a hard voice. "He can still be gamekeeper, can't he?"**

**Cris thought that maybe it because she had talked Pavarti in going to the Yule Ball with Ron. Ron didn't even dance with her, and she knew it was because of Hermione that Ron had been in a bad mood.**

"Good grief, are we that transparent?" Hermione asked.

"Only to me." Cris said with a smile.

"Great," Ron said.

**She was certainly telling anybody who would listen that she had made arrangements to meet the boy from Beauxbatons in Hogsmeade on the next weekend trip.**

**"****That was a really good lesson," said Hermione as they entered the Great Hall. "I didn't know half the things Professor Grubbly-Plank told us about uni -"**

"We had no idea what was happening." Cris said.

"What was happening?" Padfoot asked.

"You'll see." Hermione said.

**"Look at this!" Ron snarled, and he shoved the Daily Prophet article under Hermione and Cris' nose.**

_**DUMBLEDORE'S GIANT MISTAKE**_

"No way." Prongs said.

"She went after Hagrid?" Lily asked horrified.

_**Albus Dumbledore, eccentric Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has never been afraid to make controversial staff appointments, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. In September of this year, he hired Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, the notoriously jinx-happy ex-Auror, to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, a decision that caused many raised eyebrows at the Ministry of Magic, given Moody's well-known habit of attacking anybody who makes a sudden movement in his presence. Mad-Eye Moody, however, looks responsible and kindly when set beside the part-human Dumbledore employs to teach Care of Magical Creatures.**_

"Shut-up!" Bill snapped.

_**Rubeus Hagrid, who admits to being expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, has enjoyed the position of gamekeeper at the school ever since a job secured for him by Dumbledore. Last year, however, Hagrid used his mysterious influence over the headmaster to secure the additional post of Care of Magical Creatures teacher, over the heads of many better-qualified candidates.**_

"At the moment he is the best candidate." Sirius said.

"Very true," Charlie said.

_**An alarmingly large and ferocious-looking man, Hagrid has been using his newfound authority to terrify the students in his care with a succession of horrific creatures. While Dumbledore turns a blind eye, Hagrid has maimed several pupils during a series of lessons that many admit to being "very frightening." 'I was attacked by a hippogriff, and my friend Vincent Crabbe got a bad bite off a flobberworm," says Draco Malfoy, a fourth-year student. "We all hate Hagrid, but we're just too scared to say anything."**_

"Sorry, my father told me to say that." Draco said.

"We understand," Luna said simply placing a hand on his shoulder.

_**Hagrid has no intention of ceasing his campaign of intimidation, however. In conversation with a Daily Prophet reporter last month, he admitted breeding creatures he has dubbed "Blast-Ended Skrewts," highly dangerous crosses between manti-cores and fire-crabs. The creation of new breeds of magical creature is, of course, an activity usually closely observed by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hagrid, however, considers himself to be above such petty restrictions.**_

"Well it is illegal." Remus said.

_**"**__**I was just having some fun," he says, before hastily changing the subject. As if this were not enough, the Daily Prophet has now unearthed evidence that Hagrid is not - as he has always pretended - a pure-blood wizard.**_

"He never pretended to be one." Keiran said.

"He never said a word about is genetics." Padfoot said.

_**He is not, in fact, even pure human. His mother, we can exclusively reveal, is none other than the giantess Fridwulfa, whose whereabouts are currently unknown. Bloodthirsty and brutal, the giants brought themselves to the point of extinction by warring amongst themselves during the last century. The handful that remained joined the ranks of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and were responsible for some of the worst mass Muggle killings of his reign of terror.**_

_**While many of the giants who served He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named were killed by Aurors working against the Dark Side, Fridwulfa was not among them. It is possible she escaped to one of the giant communities still existing in foreign mountain ranges. If his antics during Care of Magical Creatures lessons are any guide, however, Fridwulfa's son appears to have inherited her brutal nature.**_

"I really want to go and hex her." Bill said.

"So do I." Charlie snapped.

_**In a bizarre twist, Hagrid is reputed to have developed a close friendship with the girl who brought around You-Know-Who's fall from power - thereby driving Hagrid's own mother, like the rest of You-Know-Who's supporters, into hiding. Perhaps Cristal Potter is unaware of the unpleasant truth about her large friend – but Albus Dumbledore surely has a duty to ensure that Cristal Potter, along with her fellow students, is warned about the dangers of associating with part-giants. **_

**Hermione's and Cris' mouth fell open as they read. Cris wanted nothing more than to burn the paper and punch the woman. **

"Do it," Sirius growled.

"No we do something much better." Hermione said.

**"****How did that horrible Skeeter woman find out? You don't think Hagrid told her?"**

"No, she must have been there when you guys overheard." Robin said.

"But they would've mentioned her right?" Gwen asked.

"Unless she was hidden." Sirius said.

**"****No," said Cris, leading the way over to the Gryffindor table and throwing herself into a chair, furious. "He never even told us, did he? I reckon she was so mad he wouldn't give her loads of horrible stuff about me, she went ferreting around to get him back."**

**"****Maybe she heard him telling Madame Maxime at the ball," said Hermione quietly.**

"Possible," Fred said.

"Could she have an invisibility cloak?" Sirius asked.

**"****We'd have seen her in the garden!" said Ron. "Anyway, she's not supposed to come into school anymore, Hagrid said Dumbledore banned her…"**

**"****Maybe she's got an Invisibility Cloak," said Cris, ladling chicken casserole onto his plate and splashing it everywhere in his anger. "Sort of thing she'd do, isn't it, hide in bushes listening to people."**

**"****Like you and Ron did, you mean," said Hermione.**

"That was an accident though," Lily J pointed out.

"I know," Hermione said.

**"****We weren't trying to hear him!" said Ron indignantly. "We didn't have any choice! The stupid prat, talking about his giantess mother where anyone could have heard him!"**

"He didn't realize he was being overheard though." Cris said.

"True," Hermione said.

**"****We've got to go and see him," said Cris. "This evening, after Divination. Tell him we want him back… you do want him back?" she shot at Hermione.**

"Of course I did." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

**"****I - well, I'm not going to pretend it didn't make a nice change, having a proper Care of Magical Creatures lesson for once - but I do want Hagrid back, of course I do!" Hermione added hastily, quailing under Cris' furious stare.**

**So that evening after dinner, the three of them left the castle once more and went down through the frozen grounds to Hagrid's cabin. They knocked, and Fang's booming barks answered.**

**"****Hagrid, it's us!" Cris shouted, pounding on the door. "Open up!"**

**Hagrid didn't answer. They could hear Fang scratching at the door, whining, but it didn't open. They hammered on it for ten more minutes; Ron even went and banged on one of the windows, but there was no response.**

"Is he there?" Teddy asked.

"I think he is." Tonks said.

**"****What's he avoiding us for?" Hermione said when they had finally given up and were walking back to the school. "He surely doesn't think we'd care about him being half-giant?"**

**But it seemed that Hagrid did care. They didn't see a sign of him all week. He didn't appear at the staff table at mealtimes, they didn't see him going about his gamekeeper duties on the grounds, and Professor Grubbly-Plank continued to take the Care of Magical Creatures classes. Malfoy was gloating at every possible opportunity.**

Draco blushed and looked away from the group.

**"****Missing your half-breed pal?" he kept whispering to Cris whenever there was a teacher around, so that he was safe from Cris' retaliation. "Missing the elephantman?" **

Draco turned to the ground as some of the group glared at them.

**There was a Hogsmeade visit halfway through January. Hermione was very surprised that Cris was going to go. **

"Oh yeah, the task is coming up." Lily said.

**"****I just thought you'd want to take advantage of the common room being quiet," she said. "Really get to work on that egg."**

**"****Oh I - I reckon I've got a pretty good idea what it's about now," Cris lied.**

"Cris, you really shouldn't have lied." Hermione said.

"I know, I just needed a break." Cris said. Hermione nodded knowing full well.

**"****Have you really?" said Hermione, looking impressed. "Well done!"**

**Cris' insides gave a guilty squirm, but she ignored them. She still had five weeks to work out that egg clue, after all, and that was ages… whereas if she went into Hogsmeade, she might run into Hagrid, and get a chance to persuade her to come back.**

**She, Ron, and Hermione left the castle together on Saturday and set off through the cold, wet grounds toward the gates. As they passed the Durmstrang ship moored in the lake, they saw Viktor Krum emerge onto the deck, dressed in nothing but swimming trunks. **

"Are you crazy?" Gwen asked.

"No, I was checking out the lake." Viktor said.

**He was very skinny indeed, but apparently a lot tougher than he looked, because he climbed up onto the side of the ship, stretched out his arms, and dived, right into the lake.**

"You really are crazy." Sirius said shaking his head.

**"****He's mad!" said Cris, staring at Krum's dark head as it bobbed out into the middle of the lake. "It must be freezing, it's January!"**

**"****It's a lot colder where he comes from," said Hermione. "I suppose it feels quite warm to him."**

**"****Yeah, but there's still the giant squid," said Ron. He didn't sound anxious – if anything, he sounded hopeful.**

"Sorry," Ron said.

"It's alright," Viktor said.

**Hermione noticed his tone of voice and frowned.**

**"****He's really nice, you know," she said. "He's not at all like you'd think, coming from Durmstrang. He likes it much better here, he told me."**

**Ron said nothing. He hadn't mentioned Viktor Krum since the ball, but Cris had found a miniature arm under his bed on Boxing Day, which had looked very much as though it had been snapped off a small model figure wearing Bulgarian Quidditch robes.**

"You broke it?" Hermione asked raising a brow.

"Yeah," Ron said with a blush.

**Cris kept her eyes skinned for a sign of Hagrid all the way down the slushy High Street, and suggested a visit to the Three Broomsticks once she had ascertained that Hagrid was not in any of the shops.**

**The pub was as crowded as ever, but one quick look around at all the tables told Cris that Hagrid wasn't there. Heart sinking, she went up to the bar with Ron and Hermione, ordered three butterbeers from Madam Rosmerta, and thought gloomily that she might just as well have stayed behind and listened to the egg wailing after all.**

"But this way you want go deaf." George said.

"Very true," Cris said.

**"****Doesn't he ever go into the office?" Hermione whispered suddenly. "Look!"**

**She pointed into the mirror behind the bar, and Cris saw Ludo Bagman reflected there, sitting in a shadowy corner with a bunch of goblins. Bagman was talking very fast in a low voice to the goblins, all of whom had their arms crossed and were looking rather menacing. **

"That doesn't sound too good." Padfoot said.

"What did he do?" Bill asked.

**It was indeed odd. Cris thought, that Bagman was here at the Three Broomsticks on a weekend when there was no Triwizard event, and therefore no judging to be done. She watched Bagman in the mirror. He was looking strained again, quite as strained as he had that night in the forest before the Dark Mark had appeared. But just then Bagman glanced over at the bar, saw Cris, and stood up.**

**"****In a moment, in a moment!" Cris heard him say brusquely to the goblins,**

"I wonder what he did." Tonks said.

"I think I have a clue but I do not know what." Kingsley said.

**and Bagman hurried through the pub toward Cris, his boyish grin back in place.**

**"****Cris!" he said. "How are you? Been hoping to run into you! Everything going all right?"**

**"****Fine, thanks," said Cris.**

**"****Wonder if I could have a quick, private word, Cris?" said Bagman eagerly.**

**"****You couldn't give us a moment, you two, could you?"**

**"****Er - okay," said Ron, and he and Hermione went off to find a table.**

**Bagman led Cris along the bar to the end furthest from Madam Rosmerta.**

"He doesn't want someone to overhear them." Moody said.

"I wonder what he is going to be doing." Bill said.

**"****Well, I just thought I'd congratulate you again on your splendid performance against that Horntail, Cris," said Bagman. "Really superb." **

"Okay, so what does he want?" Lily asked. Several people shrugged though some of them guessed what was going on.

**"Thanks," said Cris, but she knew this couldn't be all that Bagman wanted to say, because he could have congratulated Cris in front of Ron and Hermione.**

**Bagman didn't seem in any particular rush to spill the beans, though. Cris saw him glance into the mirror over the bar at the goblins, who were all watching him and Cris in silence through their dark, slanting eyes.**

"I wonder if he is in debts." Charlie said.

"He could be," Al said.

**"Absolute nightmare," said Bagman to Cris in an undertone, noticing Cris watching the goblins too. "Their English isn't too good… it's like being back with all the Bulgarians at the Quidditch World Cup… but at least they used sign language another human could recognize. This lot keep gabbling in Gobbledegook… and I only know one word of Gobbledegook. Bladvak. It means 'pickax.' I don't like to use it in case they think I'm threatening them."**

"At least he has some common sense." Percy said.

"That's a good thing." Tonks said.

**He gave a short, booming laugh.**

**"What do they want?" Cris said, noticing how the goblins were still watching Bagman very closely.**

**"Er - well…" said Bagman, looking suddenly nervous. "They… er… they're looking for Barty Crouch."**

"Doesn't really sound too convincing." Mr. Weasley said.

"No kidding," Bill said shaking his head.

**"Why are they looking for him here?" said Cris. "He's at the Ministry in London, isn't he?"**

**"Er… as a matter of fact, I've no idea where he is," said Bagman. "He's sort of… stopped coming to work. Been absent for a couple of weeks now. **

**Young Percy, his assistant, says he's ill. Apparently he's just been sending instructions in by owl. But would you mind not mentioning that to anyone Cris? Because Rita Skeeter's still poking around everywhere she can, and I'm willing to bet she'd work up Barty's illness into something sinister. Probably say he's gone missing like Bertha Jorkins." **

"I don't think he did." Remus said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Padfoot asked.

"I'm not sure yet, it just doesn't seem right." Remus said.

"Very true," Percy said thinking back to the year before.

**"Have you heard anything about Bertha Jorkins?" Cris asked.**

"I should have remembered." Cris said.

"It's probably a good thing that you didn't, people would think that you are crazy with dreams like that." Sirius said.

"They already think I'm crazy." Cris said glaring at the minister.

**"No," said Bagman, looking strained again. "I've got people looking, of course…" (About time, thought Cris) "and it's all very strange. She definitely arrived in Albania, because she met her second cousin there. And then she left the cousin's house to go south and see an aunt… and she seems to have vanished without trace en route. Blowed if I can see where she's got to… she doesn't seem the type to elope, for instance… but still… What are we doing, talking about goblins and Bertha Jorkins? I really wanted to ask you" - he lowered his voice - "how are you getting on with your golden egg?"**

**"Er… not bad," Cris said untruthfully.**

"Oh Cris, you and your stubbornness." Hermione said.

**Bagman seemed to know he wasn't being honest.**

**"Listen, Cris," he said (still in a very low voice), "I feel very bad about all this… you were thrown into this tournament, you didn't volunteer for it… and if…" (his voice was so quiet now, Cris had to lean closer to listen) "if I can help at all… a prod in the right direction… I've taken a liking to you… the way you got past that dragon… well, just say the word."**

"I wonder why he is helping like this." Prongs said.

"I don't know," Padfoot said.

**Cris stared up into Bagman's round, rosy face and his wide, baby-blue eyes.**

**"We're supposed to work out the clues alone, aren't we?" she said, careful to keep her voice casual and not sound as though she was accusing the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports of breaking the rules.**

**"Well… well, yes," said Bagman impatiently, "but - come on. Cris - we all want a Hogwarts victory, don't we?"**

"Everybody did." Viktor said with a shrug.

"You two did very well as well." Cris said.

**"Have you offered Cedric help?" Cris said.**

**The smallest of frowns creased Bagman's smooth face. "No, I haven't," he said. "I - well, like I say, I've taken a liking to you. Just thought I'd offer…"**

"Something fishy is going on." Lily J muttered. Teddy kissed her temple and nodded in agreement.

**"Well, thanks," said Cris, "but I think I'm nearly there with the egg… couple more days should crack it."**

"You cutting it really close just like the first task." Lily said.

"I work well under pressure." Cris said with a shrug.

"Great, there's your father in you again." Lily said with a smile.

**She wasn't entirely sure why she was refusing Bagman's help, except that Bagman was almost a stranger to her, and accepting his assistance would feel somehow much more like cheating than asking advice from Ron, Hermione, or Sirius. **

"I can see that." Ron said.

"Ve all had help." Viktor said.

**Bagman looked almost affronted, but couldn't say much more as Fred and George turned up at that point.**

**"Hello, Mr. Bagman," said Fred brightly. "Can we buy you a drink?"**

**"Er… no," said Bagman, with a last disappointed glance at Cris, "no, thank you, boys…"**

**Fred and George looked quite as disappointed as Bagman, who was surveying Cris as though she had let him down badly.**

**"Well, I must dash," he said. "Nice seeing you all. Good luck, Cris."**

**He hurried out of the pub. The goblins all slid off their chairs and exited after him. **

"Really fishy," James said with a smirk.

"I told you?" Cris asked.

"Not exactly," James said.

**Cris went to rejoin Ron and Hermione.**

**"What did he want?" Ron said, the moment Cris had sat down.**

**"He offered to help me with the golden egg," said Cris.**

**"He shouldn't be doing that!" said Hermione, looking very shocked. "He's one of the judges! And anyway, you've already worked it out - haven't you?"**

**"Er… nearly," said Cris.**

"I wish you would have told me." Hermione said.

**"Well, I don't think Dumbledore would like it if he knew Bagman was trying to persuade you to cheat!" said Hermione, still looking deeply disapproving. "I hope he's trying to help Cedric as much!"**

**"He's not, I asked," said Cris.**

**"Who cares if Diggory's getting help?" said Ron. **

Ron looked down he really wished he could take that back.

**"Those goblins didn't look very friendly," said Hermione, sipping her butterbeer. "What were they doing here?"**

**"Looking for Crouch, according to Bagman," said Cris. "He's still ill. Hasn't been into work."**

**"Maybe Percy's poisoning him," said Ron. "Probably thinks if Crouch snuffs it he'll be made head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation."**

"I wouldn't do that." Percy said.

"I know, it was just a wild theory." Ron said with a shrug.

"You have very wild theories." Charlie said with a chuckle.

**Hermione gave Ron a don't-joke-about-things-like-that look, and said, "Funny, goblins looking for Mr. Crouch… They'd normally deal with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."**

**"Crouch can speak loads of different languages, though," said Cris. "Maybe they need an interpreter."**

**"Worrying about poor 'ickle goblins, now, are you?" Ron asked Hermione. "Thinking of starting up S.P.U.G. or something? Society for the Protection of Ugly Goblins?"**

"They don't need protection." Bill said.

"I know," Ron said going even redder.

**"Ha, ha, ha," said Hermione sarcastically. "Goblins don't need protection. Haven't you been listening to what Professor Binns has been telling us about goblin rebellions?"**

**"No," said Cris and Ron together.**

**"Well, they're quite capable of dealing with wizards," said Hermione, taking another sip of butterbeer. "They're very clever. They're not like house-elves, who never stick up for themselves."**

**"Uh-oh," said Ron, staring at the door.**

"Great, let me guess, Skeeter." Lily said.

**Rita Skeeter had just entered. She was wearing banana-yellow robes today; her long nails were painted shocking pink, and she was accompanied by her paunchy photographer. She bought drinks, and she and the photographer made their way through the crowds to a table nearby. Cris, Ron, and Hermione glaring at her as she approached. She was talking fast and looking very satisfied about something. **

"She probably ruined another life." Scarlett said with a scowl.

**"… didn't seem very keen to talk to us, did he, Bozo? Now, why would that be, do you think?**

"She really needs to not stick her nose into other people's lives." Ginny said.

"No kidding," Charlie said.

**And what's he doing with a pack of goblins in town anyway? Showing them the sights… what nonsense… he was always a bad liar. Reckon something's up? Think we should do a bit of digging? 'Disgraced Ex-Head of Magical Games and Sports, Ludo Bagman… ' Snappy start to a sentence, Bozo - we just need to find a story to fit it -"**

**"Trying to ruin someone else's life?" said Cris loudly.**

**A few people looked around. Rita Skeeter's eyes widened behind her jeweled spectacles as she saw who had spoken.**

**"Cris!" she said, beaming. "How lovely! Why don't you come and join-?"**

**"I wouldn't come near you with a ten-foot broomstick," said Cris furiously. "What did you do that to Hagrid for, eh?"**

"Don't encourage her." Sirius said.

"I know, I was mad though." Cris said.

**Rita Skeeter raised her heavily penciled eyebrows.**

**"Our readers have a right to the truth, Cris. I am merely doing my-"**

**"Who cares if he's half-giant?" Cris shouted. "There's nothing wrong with him!"**

"You really shouldn't have said that to her cub." Remus said.

"I was mad, and it was boiling inside." Cris said.

"Not good," Lily said.

**The whole pub had gone very quiet. Madam Rosmerta was staring over from behind the bar, apparently oblivious to the fact that the flagon she was filling with mead was overflowing.**

"I don't think we've seen her that distracted." Padfoot said.

**Rita Skeeter's smile flickered very slightly, but she hitched it back almost at once; she snapped open her crocodile-skin handbag, pulled out her Quick-Quotes Quill, and said, "How about giving me an interview about the Hagrid you know. Cris? The man behind the muscles? Your unlikely friendship and the reasons behind it. Would you call him a father substitute?"**

"I wouldn't call him that, he is kind of but he's more like an uncle." Cris said.

"That's a good way to describe him." Robin said.

**Hermione stood up very abruptly, her butterbeer clutched in her hand as though it were a grenade.**

"Wow, I love your imagination." Gwen said.

**"You horrible woman," she said, through gritted teeth, "you don't care, do you, anything for a story, and anyone will do, won't they? Even Ludo Bagman -"**

**"Sit down, you silly little girl, and don't talk about things you don't understand," said Rita Skeeter coldly, her eyes hardening as they fell on Hermione. "I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl… not that it needs it -" she added, eyeing Hermione's bushy hair.**

Growls were heard from Ron and Cris, very animalistic and only the marauders knew about it.

**"Let's go," said Hermione, "c'mon. Cris - Ron…"**

**They left; many people were staring at them as they went. Cris glanced back as they reached the door. Rita Skeeter's Quick-Quotes Quill was out; it was zooming backward and forward over a piece of parchment on the table.**

**"She'll be after you next, Hermione," said Ron in a low and worried voice as they walked quickly back up the street.**

**"Let her try!" said Hermione defiantly; she was shaking with rage. "I'll show her! Silly little girl, am I? Oh, I'll get her back for this. First Cris, then Hagrid…"**

"Please tell me you get her back." Padfoot said.

"Possibly," Hermione said with a smile.

"That's a yes." Moony said.

**"You don't want to go upsetting Rita Skeeter," said Ron nervously. "I'm serious, Hermione, she'll dig up something on you -"**

**"My parents don't read the Daily Prophet. She can't scare me into hiding!" said Hermione, now striding along so fast that it was all Cris and Ron could do to keep up with her. The last time Cris had seen Hermione in a rage like this, she had hit Draco Malfoy around the face.**

"Oh, I wish I could have seen you hit Skeeter like you did me." Draco said.

"That would have been amazing." Neville said.

**"And Hagrid isn't hiding anymore! He should never have let that excuse for a human being upset him! Come on!"**

**Breaking into a run, she led them all the way back up the road, through the gates flanked by winged boars, and up through the grounds to Hagrid's cabin. The curtains were still drawn, and they could hear Fang barking as they approached.**

"At least he's back." Charlie said.

**"Hagrid!" Hermione shouted, pounding on his front door. "Hagrid, that's enough! We know you're in there! Nobody cares if your mum was a giantess, Hagrid! You can't let that foul Skeeter woman do this to you! Hagrid, get out here, you're just being -"**

**The door opened. Hermione said, "About t-!" and then stopped, very suddenly, because she had found herself face-to-face, not with Hagrid, but with Albus Dumbledore.**

"That was so embarrassing." Hermione said.

"It's alright Miss Granger I knew you thought Hagrid would open the door." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

**"Good afternoon," he said pleasantly, smiling down at them.**

**"We-er-we wanted to see Hagrid," said Hermione in a rather small voice.**

**"Yes, I surmised as much," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Why don't you come in?"**

**"Oh… um… okay," said Hermione.**

**She, Ron, and Cris went into the cabin; Fang launched himself upon Cris the moment she entered, barking madly and trying to lick her ears. Cris fended off Fang and looked around.**

**Hagrid was sitting at his table, where there were two large mugs of tea. He looked a real mess. His face was blotchy, his eyes swollen, and he had gone to the other extreme where his hair was concerned; far from trying to make it behave, it now looked like a wig of tangled wire.**

**"Hi, Hagrid," said Cris.**

**Hagrid looked up.**

**"'Lo," he said in a very hoarse voice.**

**"More tea, I think," said Dumbledore, closing the door behind Cris, Ron, and Hermione, drawing out his wand, and twiddling it; a revolving tea tray appeared in midair along with a plate of cakes. Dumbledore magicked the tray onto the table, and everybody sat down. There was a slight pause, and then Dumbledore said, "Did you by any chance hear what Miss Granger was shouting, Hagrid?"**

"I hope so." Charlie said.

**Hermione went slightly pink, but Dumbledore smiled at her and continued, "Hermione, Cris, and Ron still seem to want to know you, judging by the way they were attempting to break down the door." **

"I would have broken it down if there was no answer." Cris said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just like your father." Sirius said with a smile.

**"Of course we still want to know you!" Cris said, staring at Hagrid. "You don't think anything that Skeeter cow - sorry, Professor," he added quickly, looking at Dumbledore.**

**"I have gone temporarily deaf and haven't any idea what you said. Cris," said Dumbledore, twiddling his thumbs and staring at the ceiling.**

The group chuckled yet again.

**"Er-right," said Cris sheepishly. "I just meant-Hagrid, how could you think we'd care what that-woman-wrote about you?"**

"Exactly," Keiran said.

**Two fat tears leaked out of Hagrid's beetle-black eyes and fell slowly into his tangled beard.**

**"Living proof of what I've been telling you, Hagrid," said Dumbledore, still looking carefully up at the ceiling. "I have shown you the letters from the countless parents who remember you from their own days here, telling me in no uncertain terms that if I sacked you, they would have something to say about it -"**

"Hogwarts wouldn't be that same without him." Cris said.

"That's what mum says." Scarlett said.

**"Not all of 'em," said Hagrid hoarsely. "Not all of 'em wan me ter stay."**

"Screw them." Gwen said.

"Here, here!" the group said in agreement.

**"Really, Hagrid, if you are holding out for universal popularity, I'm afraid you will be in this cabin for a very long time," said Dumbledore, now peering sternly over his half-moon spectacles. "Not a week has passed since I became headmaster of this school when I haven't had at least one owl complaining about the way I run it. But what should I do? Barricade myself in my study and refuse to talk to anybody?"**

**"Yeh - yeh're not half-giant!" said Hagrid croakily.**

**"Hagrid, look what I've got for relatives!" Cris said furiously. "Look at the Dursley's!"**

"Really good example." Gwen said.

**"An excellent point," said Professor Dumbledore. "My own brother, Aberforth, was prosecuted for practicing inappropriate charms on a goat. It was all over the papers, but did Aberforth hide? No, he did not! He held his head high and went about his business as usual! Of course, I'm not entirely sure he can read, so that may not have been bravery…"**

"I didn't know you have a brother." Bill said.

"Of course I do," Dumbledore said sadly.

**"Come back and teach, Hagrid," said Hermione quietly, "please come back, we really miss you."**

**Hagrid gulped. More tears leaked out down his cheeks and into his tangled beard. Dumbledore stood up. "I refuse to accept your resignation, Hagrid, and I expect you back at work on Monday," he said. "You will join me for breakfast at eight-thirty in the Great Hall. No excuses. Good afternoon to you all."**

"That's one way to do it." Remus said with a chuckle.

**Dumbledore left the cabin, pausing only to scratch Fang's ears. When the door had shut behind him, Hagrid began to sob into his dustbin-lid-sized hands. Hermione kept patting his arm, and at last, Hagrid looked up, his eyes very red indeed, and said, "Great man, Dumbledore… great man…"**

**"Yeah, he is," said Ron. "Can I have one of these cakes, Hagrid?"**

"Probably not a good idea." Charlie said.

**"Help yerself," said Hagrid, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. "Ar, he's righ', o' course - yeh're all righ'… I bin stupid… my ol' dad woulda bin ashamed o' the way I've bin behavin'…"**

**More tears leaked out, but he wiped them away more forcefully, and said, "Never shown you a picture of my old dad, have I? Here…"**

**Hagrid got up, went over to his dresser, opened a drawer, and pulled out a picture of a short wizard with Hagrid's crinkled black eyes, beaming as he sat on top of Hagrid's shoulder. Hagrid was a good seven or eight feet tall, judging by the apple tree beside him, but his face was beardless, young, round, and smooth - he looked hardly older than eleven.**

"I can't picture Hagrid without a beard." Bill said.

"I can't either." Lily J said with a grin.

**"Tha was taken jus' after I got inter Hogwarts," Hagrid croaked. "Dad was dead chuffed… thought I migh' not be a wizard, see, 'cos me mum… well, anyway. 'Course, I never was great shakes at magic, really… but at least he never saw me expelled. Died, see, in me second year…" **

"So sad." Gwen said.

"Hagrid's strong, he made it through it." Cris said.

**Dumbledore was the one who stuck up for me after Dad went. Got me the gamekeeper job… trusts people, he does. Gives 'em second chances… tha's what sets him apar' from other heads, see. He'll accept anyone at Hogwarts, s'long as they've got the talent. Knows people can turn out okay even if their families weren'… well… all tha' respectable. But some don understand that. There's some who'd always hold it against yeh… there's some who'd even pretend they just had big bones rather than stand up an' say - I am what I am, an' I'm not ashamed. 'Never be ashamed,' my ol' dad used ter say, 'there's some who'll hold it against you, but they're not worth botherin' with.' An' he was right. I've bin an idiot. I'm not botherin' with her no more, I promise yeh that. Big bones… I'll give her big bones."**

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another nervously; Cris would rather have taken fifty Blast-Ended Skrewts for a walk than admit to Hagrid that she had overheard him talking to Madame Maxime, but Hagrid was still talking, apparently unaware that he had said anything odd.**

**"Yeh know wha, Cris?" he said, looking up from the photograph of his father, his eyes very bright, "when I firs' met you, you reminded me o' me a bit. Mum an' Dad gone, an' you was feelin' like yeh wouldn' fit in at Hogwarts, remember? Not sure yeh were really up to it… an' now look at yeh, Cris! School champion!"**

"One of them." Gwen said.

"I didn't want to correct him, he was getting better." Cris said.

**He looked at Cris for a moment and then said, very seriously, "Yeh know what I'd love Cris? I'd love yeh ter win, I really would. It'd show 'em all… yeh don' have ter be pure-blood ter do it. Yeh don have ter be ashamed of what yeh are. It'd show 'em Dumbledore's the one who's got it righ', lettin' anyone in as long as they can do magic. How you doin' with that egg, Cris?"**

**"Great," said Cris. "Really great."**

"Oh Cris," George said shaking his head.

"I know," Cris said.

**Hagrid's miserable face broke into a wide, watery smile.**

**"Tha's my girl… you show 'em, Cris, you show 'em. Beat 'em all."**

**Lying to Hagrid wasn't quite like lying to anyone else. Cris went back to the castle later that afternoon with Ron and Hermione, unable to banish the image of the happy expression on Hagrid's whiskery face as he had imagined Cris winning the tournament. The incomprehensible egg weighed more heavily than ever on Cris' conscience that evening, and by the time she had got into bed, she had made up her mind - it was time to shelve her pride and see if Cedric's hint was worth anything.**

"Finally!" the group said.

"That's the chapter, here ya go Ron." Hermione said.


	95. Chapter 25: The Egg and the Eye

"**Chapter 25: The Egg and the Eye," **Ron said.

"What?" James asked.

"I don't get it," Padfoot said.

"I think it'll explain soon." Hermione said.

**Cris had no idea how long a bath she would need to work out the secret of the golden egg, she decided to do it at night, when she would be able to take as much time as she wanted. Reluctant though she was to accept more favors from Cedric, she also decided to use the prefects' bathroom; far fewer people were allowed in there, so it was much less likely that she would be disturbed.**

"That's probably why he said to use it." Mrs. Weasley said.

"That's one reason." Cris said.

"What's the other reason?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"You'll see." Cris said with a smirk.

**Cris planned her excursion carefully, because she had been caught out of bed and out-of-bounds by Filch the caretaker in the middle of the night once before, and had no desire to repeat the experience. The Invisibility Cloak would, of course, be essential, and as an added precaution, Cris thought she would take the Marauders Map, which, next to the cloak, was the most useful aid to rule-breaking Cris owned. **

"That's my girl." Prongs said.

"Night time is probably the best." Padfoot said.

"That's why I choose it." Cris said.

**The map showed the whole of Hogwarts, including its many shortcuts and secret passageways and, most important of all, it revealed the people inside the castle as minuscule, labeled dots, moving around the corridors, so that Cris would be forewarned if somebody was approaching the bathroom.**

**On Thursday night, Cris sneaked up to bed, put on the cloak, crept back downstairs, and, just as she had done on the night when Hagrid had shown her the dragons, waited for the portrait hole to open. This time it was Ron who waited outside to give the Fat Lady the password ("banana fritters"), "Good luck," Ron muttered, climbing into the room as Cris crept out past him.**

"At least you figured out, we didn't figure it out until later." Prongs said. Cris smiled, and he smiled back at her.

**It was awkward moving under the cloak tonight, because Cris had the heavy egg under one arm and the map held in front of her nose with the other. However, the moonlit corridors were empty and silent, and by checking the map at strategic intervals, Cris was able to ensure that she wouldn't run into anyone she wanted to avoid. When she reached the statue of Boris the Bewildered, a lost-looking wizard with his gloves on the wrong hands, she located the right door, leaned close to it, and muttered the password, "Pine fresh," just as Cedric had told her.**

"At least the password hadn't changed." Lily said.

"Thank god," Robin said.

**The door creaked open. Cris slipped inside, bolted the door behind her, and pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, looking around.**

**Her immediate reaction was that it would be worth becoming a prefect just to be able to use this bathroom. **

"You're not a prefect are you?" Prongs asked.

"No, that's them." Cris said pointing at Ron and Hermione.

**It was softly lit by a splendid candle-filled chandelier, and everything was made of white marble, including what looked like an empty, rectangular swimming pool sunk into the middle of the floor. About a hundred golden taps stood all around the pools edges, each with a differently colored Jewel set into its handle. There was also a diving board. Long white linen curtains hung at the windows; a large pile of fluffy white towels sat in a corner, and there was a single golden-framed painting on the wall. It featured a blonde mermaid who was fast asleep on a rock, her long hair over her face. It fluttered every time she snored.**

"Interesting," Gwen said.

"I think I now know why he suggested that bathroom." Remus said.

"I think I might know as well." Moony said.

"Tell us!" Padfoot and Prongs exclaimed.

"It'll explain," Cris said with a smile.

"No fair," they said.

**Cris moved forward, looking around, her footsteps echoing off the walls. Magnificent though the bathroom was - and quite keen though she was to try out a few of those taps - now she was here she couldn't quite suppress the feeling that Cedric might have been having her on. How on earth was this supposed to help solve the mystery of the egg? Nevertheless, she put one of the Huffy towels, the cloak, the map, and the egg at the side of the swimming-pool-sized bath, then knelt down and turned on a few of the taps. **

"I love the prefect's bathroom." Lily said.

"It is great." Teddy said nodding his head.

**She could tell at once that they carried different sorts of bubble bath mixed with the water, though it wasn't bubble bath as Cris had ever experienced it. One tap gushed pink and blue bubbles the size of footballs; another poured ice-white foam so thick that Cris thought it would have supported her weight if she'd cared to test it; **

"It does, and it is a lot of fun." Bill said.

"I'm going to try that now." Ron said.

"Somehow I can see you trying to do that." Cris said.

**a third sent heavily perfumed purple clouds hovering over the surface of the water. Cris amused herself for a while turning the taps on and off, particularly enjoying the effect of one whose jet bounced off the surface of the water in large arcs. Then, when the deep pool was full of hot water, foam, and bubbles, which took a very short time considering its size, Cris turned off all the taps, pulled off her pajamas, slippers, and dressing gown, and slid into the water.**

**It was so deep that her feet barely touched the bottom, and she actually did a couple of lengths before swimming back to the side and treading water, staring at the egg. Highly enjoyable though it was to swim in hot and foamy water with clouds of different-colored steam wafting all around her, no stroke of brilliance came to her, no sudden burst of understanding. Cris stretched out her arms, lifted the egg in her wet hands, and opened it. The wailing, screeching sound filled the bathroom, echoing and reverberating off the marble walls, but it sounded just as incomprehensible as ever, if not more so with all the echoes.**

"Try putting it in the water." Teddy said.

"Why?" Prongs asked. Teddy just shrugged and Ron continued reading.

**She snapped it shut again, worried that the sound would attract Filch, wondering whether that hadn't been Cedric's plan - and then, making her jump so badly that she dropped the egg, which clattered away across the bathroom floor, someone spoke.**

"Whoever is in there better not be a guy." Sirius snarled.

"It wasn't a guy." Cris reassured.

**"****I'd try putting it in the water, if I were you."**

**Cris had swallowed a considerable amount of bubbles in shock. She stood up, sputtering, and saw the ghost of a very glum-looking girl sitting cross-legged on top of one of the taps. **

**It was Moaning Myrtle, who was usually to be heard sobbing in the S-bend of a toilet three floors below.**

"What is she doing there?" Charlie asked. People shrugged around the room, wondering what in the world the ghost was doing there.

**"****Myrtle!" Cris said in outrage, "I'm - I'm not wearing anything!"**

**The foam was so dense that this hardly mattered, but she had a nasty feeling that Myrtle had been spying on her from out of one of the taps ever since she had arrived.**

**"****I closed my eyes when you got in," she said, blinking at her through her thick spectacles. "You haven't been to see me for ages." **

"But who wants to visit a ghost?" Padfoot asked.

"She's actually really nice." Scarlett said.

**"****Yeah… well…" said Cris, bending her knees slightly and crossing her arms over her chest, just to make absolutely sure Myrtle couldn't see anything but her head, "I've been busy."**

**"****I can see that." Myrtle said. **** "But you didn't use to care." **

"I understand why though." Bill said.

"She's nice but a little too annoying sometimes." Keiran said.

**This was true, though only because Cris, Ron, and Hermione had found Myrtle's out-of-order toilets a convenient place to brew Polyjuice Potion in secret – a forbidden potion that had turned him and Ron into living replicas of Crabbe and Goyle for an hour, so that they could sneak into the Slytherin common room.**

"Man, I can't believe we missed that one." James said.

"I would like to see you turn into the opposite sex for a while." Lily J said.

"I would love it." James said with a cocky grin.

"Note to self, never say that to a teenage guy." Lily J said.

"Yeah, not a smart thing to do." Cris said with a smile.

**"****We got told off for going in there." said Cris, which was half-true; Percy had once caught them coming out of Myrtles bathroom. "I thought I'd better not come back after that." **

"At least you saved the school and our sister." Percy said.

"I wonder where the school would be without us to save it." Cris said.

"It would probably close." Hermione said.

**"****Oh… I see…" said Myrtle, picking at a spot on her chin in a morose sort of way. "Well… anyway… I'd try the egg in the water. That's what Cedric Diggory did."**

"Was there merpeople involved?" Moony asked.

"I'm not saying anything." Cris said.

**"****Have you been spying on him too?" said Cris indignantly. "What d'you do, sneak up here in the evenings to watch the prefects take baths?"**

**"****Sometimes," said Myrtle, rather slyly, **

"I'm never going to take a bath there again." Draco said turning a slight green.

"That's why we never use it." Ron said gesturing to him and Hermione.

**"****but I've never come out to speak to anyone before."**

**"****I'm honored," said Cris darkly. "You keep your eyes shut!"**

**She made sure Myrtle had her glasses well covered before hoisting herself out of the bath, wrapping the towel firmly around herself, and going to retrieve the egg.**

**Once she was back in the water, Myrtle peered through her fingers and said, "Go on, then… open it under the water!"**

**Cris lowered the egg beneath the foamy surface and opened it… and this time, it did not wail. A gurgling song was coming out of it, a song whose words she couldn't distinguish through the water.**

"Put your head beneath the water as well." Lily said.

**"****You need to put your head under too," said Myrtle,**

"I think like Myrtle, I don't think I like that." Lily said.

"It's alright Lils." Prongs said.

**who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying bossing her around. "Go on!"**

**Cris took a great breath and slid under the surface - and now, sitting on the marble bottom of the bubble-filled bath, she heard a chorus of eerie voices singing to her from the open egg in her hands:**

_**"**__**Come seek us where our voices sound,**_

_**We cannot sing above the ground,**_

"So there are definitely merpeople involved, but how?" Lily asked.

_**And while you are searching, ponder this:**_

_**We've taken what you'll sorely miss,**_

_**An hour long you'll have to look,**_

_**And to recover what we took,**_

_**But past an hour- the prospect's black,**_

_**Too late, it's gone, it won't come back"**_

"Well that's morbid," Al said.

**Cris let herself float back upward and broke the bubbly surface, shaking her hair out of her eyes.**

**"****Hear it?" said Myrtle.**

**"****Yeah… 'Come seek us where our voices sound… ' and if I need persuading… hang on, I need to listen again…" She sank back beneath the water. It took three more underwater renditions of the egg's song before Cris had it memorized; then she trod water for a while, thinking hard, while Myrtle sat and watched her.**

**"****I've got to go and look for people who can't use their voices above the ground…" she said slowly. "Er… who could that be?"**

"I can see why it took you a while; you didn't exactly know they were real." Prongs said.

**"****Slow, aren't you?"**

**She had never seen Moaning Myrtle so cheerful, apart from the day when a dose of Polyjuice Potion had given Hermione the hairy face and tail of a cat. Cris stared around the bathroom, thinking… if the voices could only be heard underwater, then it made sense for them to belong to underwater creatures. **

"You're getting there." Robin said with a smile.

**She ran this theory past Myrtle, who smirked at her.**

**"****Well, that's what Diggory thought," she said. "He lay there talking to himself for ages about it. Ages and ages… nearly all the bubbles had gone…"**

**"****Underwater…" Cris said slowly. "Myrtle… what lives in the lake, apart from the giant squid?"**

"A lot of different things." Sirius said.

"I know," Cris said.

**"****Oh all sorts," she said. "I sometimes go down there… sometimes don't have any choice, if someone flushes my toilet when I'm not expecting it…"**

**Trying not to think about Moaning Myrtle zooming down a pipe to the lake with the contents of a toilet,**

"Yeah, not the most pleasant thought." George said.

**Cris said, "Well, does anything in there have a human voice? Hang on -"**

**Cris' eyes had fallen on the picture of the snoozing mermaid on the wall.**

**"****Myrtle, there aren't merpeople in there, are there?"**

**"****Oooh, very good," she said, her thick glasses twinkling, "it took Diggory much longer than that! And that was with her awake too" – **

"So that's why Cedric said to use that bathroom." Padfoot said.

**Myrtle jerked her head toward the mermaid with an expression of great dislike on her glum face - "giggling and showing off and flashing her fins…"**

**"****That's it, isn't it?" said Cris excitedly. "The second task's to go and find the merpeople in the lake and… and…" **

"Find something you'll sorely miss, it better not be the cloak or the broom." Prongs said.

"I don't think it's something material, I think it's a friend." Lily said going white looking over at Ron and Hermione trying to figure out which one will be taken.

**But she suddenly realized what she was saying, and she felt the excitement drain out of her as though someone had just pulled a plug in her stomach. She wasn't a very good swimmer; she'd never had much practice. Dudley had had lessons in his youth, but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, no doubt hoping that Cris would drown one day, **

The group growled at that and Lily turned to her daughter.

"Do you know how to swim now?" she asked.

"I know enough to not drown; Gwen taught me what she could." Cris said. Lily jumped up and crossed over to Gwen and pulled the blonde into a hug.

"Thank you," Lily said.

"I'm not about to let my best friend drown because her aunt and uncle could give a rats ass about her." Gwen said.

**hadn't bothered to give her any. A couple of lengths of this bath were all very well, but that lake was very large, and very deep… and merpeople would surely live right at the bottom…**

**"Myrtle," Cris said slowly, "how am I supposed to breathe?"**

"Oh Cris, you really shouldn't have said that." Robin said.

"I know, I wasn't thinking about that." Cris said.

**At this, Myrtle's eyes filled with sudden tears again.**

**"Tactless!" she muttered, groping in her robes for a handkerchief.**

**"What's tactless?" said Cris, bewildered.**

**"Talking about breathing in front of me!" she said shrilly, and her voice echoed loudly around the bathroom. "When I can't… when I haven't… not for ages…"**

"I wasn't thinking about her being a ghost, it just seemed like I was talking with a normal person." Cris said sheepishly.

"It can seem that way, doesn't it." Victoire said.

"If she hates it so much why did she become a ghost?" Percy asked.

"To annoy the girl who was bullying her." Lily J said.

**She buried her face in her handkerchief and sniffed loudly. Cris remembered how touchy Myrtle had always been about being dead, but none of the other ghosts she knew made such a fuss about it.**

**"Sorry," she said impatiently. "I didn't mean - I just forgot…"**

**"Oh yes, very easy to forget Myrtle's dead," said Myrtle, gulping, looking at her out of swollen eyes. "Nobody missed me even when I was alive. Took them hours and hours to find my body - I know, I was sitting there waiting for them. Olive Hornby came into the bathroom – 'Are you in here again, sulking, Myrtle?' she said, 'because Professor Dippet asked me to look for you -' And then she saw my body… ooooh, she didn't forget it until her dying day, I made sure of that… followed her around and reminded her, I did. I remember at her brother's wedding -" **

"So she came back just to haunt the girl." Bill clarified.

**But Cris wasn't listening; she was thinking about the merpeople's song again.**

**"We've taken what you'll sorely miss." That sounded as though they were going to steal something of hers, something she had to get back. What were they going to take?**

**"—and then, of course, she went to the Ministry of Magic to stop me stalking her, so I had to come back here and live in my toilet."**

**"Good," said Cris vaguely. "Well, I'm a lot further on than I was… Shut your eyes again, will you? I'm getting out."**

**She retrieved the egg from the bottom of the bath, climbed out, dried herself, and pulled on her pajamas and dressing gown again.**

**"Will you come and visit me in my bathroom again sometime?" Moaning Myrtle asked mournfully as Cris picked up the Invisibility Cloak.**

**"Er… I'll try," Cris said, though privately thinking the only way she'd be visiting Myrtle's bathroom again was if every other toilet in the castle got blocked.**

"Absolutely not," Cris snapped to the twins.

"Ah, how did you know what we were thinking?" Fred asked.

"Because I know you way to well." Cris said.

**"See you. Myrtle… thanks for your help."**

**"Bye, 'bye," she said gloomily, and as Cris put on the Invisibility Cloak she saw her zoom back up the tap.**

**Out in the dark corridor, Cris examined the Marauders Map to check that the coast was still clear. Yes, the dots belonging to Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris, were safely in their office… nothing else seemed to be moving apart from Peeves, though he was bouncing around the trophy room on the floor above… Cris had taken her first step back toward Gryffindor Tower when something else on the map caught her eye… something distinctly odd.**

**Peeves was not the only thing that was moving. A single dot was flitting around a room in the bottom left-hand corner – Snape's office. But the dot wasn't labeled "Severus Snape"… **

Snape quirked an eyebrow.

"Just go to bed Cris," Lily said.

"You know she won't." Padfoot said.

"I know," Lily said.

**it was Bartemius Crouch. **

"Isn't he sick?" Moony asked.

"That's what I thought." Percy said.

**Cris stared at the dot. Mr. Crouch was supposed to be too ill to go to work or to come to the Yule Ball - so what was he doing, sneaking into Hogwarts at one o'clock in the morning? Cris watched closely as the dot moved around and around the room, pausing here and there…**

**Cris hesitated, thinking… and then her curiosity got the better of her. She turned and set off in the opposite direction toward the nearest staircase. She was going to see what Crouch was up to.**

"Oh Cris," Robin said.

"What, it got me curious, you know how I am." Cris said.

"Sadly, I do." Remus said.

**Cris walked down the stairs as quietly as possible, though the faces in some of the portraits still turned curiously at the squeak of a floorboard, the rustle of her pajamas. She crept along the corridor below, pushed aside a tapestry about halfway along, and proceeded down a narrower staircase, a shortcut that would take her down two floors. She kept glancing down at the map, wondering… It just didn't seem in character, somehow, for correct, law-abiding Mr. Crouch to be sneaking around somebody else's office this late at night…**

**And then, halfway down the staircase, not thinking about what she was doing, not concentrating on anything but the peculiar behavior of Mr. Crouch, Cris' leg suddenly sank right through the trick step Neville always forgot to jump.**

"Great," Charlie said.

"Who helps you out?" Padfoot asked.

**She gave an ungainly wobble, and the golden egg, still damp from the bath, slipped from under her arm. She lurched forward to try and catch it, but too late; the egg fell down the long staircase with a bang as loud as a bass drum on every step - the Invisibility Cloak slipped - Cris snatched at it, and the Marauder's Map fluttered out of her hand and slid down six stairs, where, sunk in the step to above her knee, she couldn't reach it.**

"Great," Sirius said.

"Please tell me you get it back." Prongs said. Cris nodded but didn't say when.

**The golden egg fell through the tapestry at the bottom of the staircase, burst open, and began wailing loudly in the corridor below. Cris pulled out her wand and struggled to touch the Marauder's Map, to wipe it blank, but it was too far away to reach –**

"Summon it!" Charlie cried.

"I didn't think of that." Cris said sheepishly.

**Pulling the cloak back over herself, Cris straightened up, listening hard with her eyes screwed up with fear… and, almost immediately –**

**"PEEVES!" **

"At least he thinks it is Peeves." Teddy said.

"Good thing too." Cris said.

**It was the unmistakable hunting cry of Filch the caretaker. **

**Cris could hear her rapid, shuffling footsteps coming nearer and nearer, her wheezy voice raised in fury.**

**"What's this racket? Wake up the whole castle, will you? I'll have you, Peeves, I'll have you, you'll… and what is this?"**

**Filch's footsteps halted; there was a clink of metal on metal and the wailing stopped - Filch had picked up the egg and closed it. Cris stood very still, one leg still Jammed tightly in the magical step, listening. Any moment now, Filch was going to pull aside the tapestry, expecting to see Peeves… and there would be no Peeves… but if she came up the stairs, she would spot the Marauder's Map… and Invisibility Cloak or not, the map would show "Cristal Potter" standing exactly where she was.**

"Please don't let Filch find it." Padfoot said.

"That would be very bad." Keiran said.

**"Egg?" Filch said quietly at the foot of the stairs. "My sweet!" - Mrs. Norris was obviously with him - "This is a Triwizard clue! This belongs to a school champion!"**

**Cris felt sick; her heart was hammering very fast -**

**"PEEVES!" Filch roared gleefully. "You've been stealing!"**

**He ripped back the tapestry below, and Cris saw his horrible, pouchy face and bulging, pale eyes staring up the dark and (to Filch) deserted staircase.**

**"Hiding, are you?" he said softly. "I'm coming to get you, Peeves… You've gone and stolen a Triwizard clue, Peeves… Dumbledore'll have you out of here for this, you filthy, pilfering poltergeist…"**

"I'm never going to get rid of him." Dumbledore said.

"Good," the prankster said.

**Filch started to climb the stairs, his scrawny, dust-colored cat at his heels. Mrs. Morris's lamp-like eyes, so very like her masters, were fixed directly upon Cris. She had had occasion before now to wonder whether the Invisibility Cloak worked on cats… Sick with apprehension, she watched Filch drawing nearer and nearer in his old flannel dressing gown - she tried desperately to pull her trapped leg free, but it merely sank a few more inches - any second now, Filch was going to spot the map or walk right into her – **

"Both would be very bad." Tonks said.

"No kidding," Kingsley said.

**"Filch? What's going on?"**

**Filch stopped a few steps below Cris and turned. At the foot of the stairs stood the only person who could make Cris' situation worse: Snape.**

"Great, what is he doing there?" Sirius asked.

"Being a pain like always." George said.

**He was wearing a long gray nightshirt and he looked livid.**

**"It's Peeves, Professor," Filch whispered malevolently. "He threw this egg down the stairs."**

**Snape climbed up the stairs quickly and stopped beside Filch. Cris gritted her teeth, convinced her loudly thumping heart would give her away at any second…**

**"Peeves?" said Snape softly, staring at the egg in Filch's hands. "But Peeves couldn't get into my office…"**

"I was talking about something completely different." Snape said.

"No kidding," Moody said.

**"This egg was in your office. Professor?"**

**"Of course not," Snape snapped. "I heard banging and wailing -"**

**"Yes, Professor, that was the egg -"**

**"- I was coming to investigate -"**

**"- Peeves threw it. Professor -"**

**"- and when I passed my office, I saw that the torches were lit and a cupboard door was ajar! Somebody has been searching it!"**

"That was Crouch." Sirius muttered under her breath.

**"But Peeves couldn't -"**

**"I know he couldn't, Filch!" Snape snapped again. "I seal my office with a spell none but a wizard could break!" Snape looked up the stairs, straight through Cris, and then down into the corridor below. "I want you to come and help me search for the intruder, Filch."**

**"I - yes, Professor - but -"**

**Filch looked yearningly up the stairs, right through Cris, who could see that he was very reluctant to forgo the chance of cornering Peeves. Go, Cris pleaded with him silently, go with Snape… go… Mrs. Norris was peering around Filch's legs… Cris had the distinct impression that she could smell her… Why had she filled that bath with so much perfumed foam?**

**"The thing is, Professor," said Filch plaintively, "the headmaster will have to listen to me this time. Peeves has been stealing from a student, it might be my chance to get him thrown out of the castle once and for all -"**

**"Filch, I don't give a damn about that wretched poltergeist; it's my office that's -" Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. **

"Moody to the rescue." Remus said.

"Wait, Moody could see through the cloak." Prongs said.

"Oh yeah," Robin said worriedly.

**Snape stopped talking very abruptly. He and Filch both looked down at the foot of the stairs. Cris saw Mad-Eye Moody limp into sight through the narrow gap between their heads. Moody was wearing his old traveling cloak over his nightshirt and leaning on his staff as usual.**

**"Pajama party, is it?" he growled up the stairs.**

"Yep, though it isn't going very well." Fred said.

"Yeah, that's what's going on." Cris said.

**"Professor Snape and I heard noises, Professor," said Filch at once. "Peeves the Poltergeist, throwing things around as usual - and then Professor Snape discovered that someone had broken into his off -"**

**"Shut up!" Snape hissed to Filch.**

**Moody took a step closer to the foot of the stairs. Cris saw Moody's magical eye travel over Snape, and then, unmistakably, onto herself. **

"And you've been found." Scarlett said.

"That's not good," James said.

**Cris' heart gave a horrible jolt. Moody could see through Invisibility Cloaks… she alone could see the full strangeness of the scene: Snape in his nightshirt, Filch clutching the egg, and she, Cris, trapped in the stairs behind them. Moody's lopsided gash of a mouth opened in surprise. For a few seconds, he and Cris stared straight into each other's eyes. Then Moody closed his mouth and turned his blue eye upon Snape again. **

"He didn't say anything?" Bill asked.

"That's not right." Mr. Weasley said.

**"Did I hear that correctly, Snape?" he asked slowly. "Someone broke into your office?"**

**"It is unimportant," said Snape coldly.**

**"On the contrary," growled Moody, "it is very important. Who'd want to break into your office?"**

"Oh he knew who was doing the breaking in." Cris muttered darkly.

"What?" Moony asked.

"Nothing," Cris said.

**"A student, I daresay," said Snape. Cris could see a vein flickering horribly on Snape's greasy temple. "It has happened before. Potion ingredients have gone missing from my private store cupboard… students attempting illicit mixtures, no doubt…" **

Hermione grinned she did it three years ago without being seen.

**"Reckon they were after potion ingredients, eh?" said Moody. "Not hiding anything else in your office, are you?"**

**Cris saw the edge of Snape's sallow face turn a nasty brick color, the vein in his temple pulsing more rapidly.**

**"You know I'm hiding nothing, Moody," he said in a soft and dangerous voice, "as you've searched my office pretty thoroughly yourself."**

**Moody's face twisted into a smile. "Auror's privilege, Snape. Dumbledore told me to keep an eye -"**

**"Dumbledore happens to trust me," said Snape through clenched teeth. "I refuse to believe that he gave you orders to search my office!"**

**"Course Dumbledore trusts you," growled Moody. "He's a trusting man, isn't he? Believes in second chances. But me - I say there are spots that don't come off, Snape. Spots that never come off, d'you know what I mean?"**

**Snape suddenly did something very strange. He seized his left forearm convulsively with his right hand, as though something on it had hurt him.**

"It did," Snape muttered.

**Moody laughed. "Get back to bed, Snape."**

**"You don't have the authority to send me anywhere!" Snape hissed, letting go of his arm as though angry with himself. "I have as much right to prowl this school after dark as you do!"**

**"Prowl away," said Moody, but his voice was full of menace. "I look forward to meeting you in a dark corridor some time… You've dropped something, by the way…" **

"No!" the marauders and the twins shouted.

**With a stab of horror Cris saw Moody point at the Marauders Map, still lying on the staircase six steps below her. As Snape and Filch both turned to look at it, Cris threw caution to the winds; she raised his arms under the cloak and waved furiously at Moody to attract his attention, mouthing "It's mine! Mine!" **

"At least that's good," Sirius said.

**Snape had reached out for it, a horrible expression of dawning comprehension on his face -**

**"Accio Parchment!"**

"See you could have done that." Keiran said.

"I know, I wasn't thinking about that." Cris said.

**The map flew up into the air, slipped through Snape's outstretched fingers, and soared down the stairs into Moody's hand.**

**"My mistake," Moody said calmly. "It's mine - must've dropped it earlier -"**

**But Snape's black eyes were darting from the egg in Filch's arms to the map in Moody's hand, and Cris could tell he was putting two and two together, as only Snape could…**

**"Potter," he said quietly.**

"Great," Prongs said.

"I wasn't caught though." Cris said with a grin.

"That's my girl." Prongs said.

**"What's that?" said Moody calmly, folding up the map and pocketing it.**

**"Potter!" Snape snarled, and he actually turned his head and stared right at the place where Cris was, as though he could suddenly see her. "That egg is Potter's egg. That piece of parchment belongs to Potter. I have seen it before, I recognize it! Potter is here! Potter, in her Invisibility Cloak!"**

**Snape stretched out his hands like a blind man and began to move up the stairs; Cris could have sworn his over-large nostrils were dilating, trying to sniff Cris out - trapped. Cris leaned backward, trying to avoid Snape's fingertips, but any moment now- **

"You better not touch her." Padfoot snarled as the twins gripped her tighter.

**"There's nothing there, Snape!" barked Moody, "but I'll be happy to tell the headmaster how quickly your mind jumped to Cristal Potter!"**

**"Meaning what?" Snape turned again to look at Moody, his hands still outstretched, inches from Cris' chest.**

"Man, if you even think about groping her I will castrate you with a dull plastic spoon." Lily said glaring at the potion's master. Snape's eyes widened and crossed his legs.

**"Meaning that Dumbledore's very interested to know who's got it in for that girl!" said Moody, limping nearer still to the foot of the stairs. "And so am I, Snape… very interested…" The torchlight flickered across his mangled face, so that the scars, and the chunk missing from his nose, looked deeper and darker than ever.**

**Snape was looking down at Moody, and Cris couldn't see the expression on his face. For a moment, nobody moved or said anything. Then Snape slowly lowered his hands.**

**"I merely thought," said Snape, in a voice of forced calm, "that if Potter was wandering around after hours again… it's an unfortunate habit of hers… she should be stopped. For - for her own safety."**

**"Ah, I see," said Moody softly. "Got Potter's best interests at heart, have you?"**

"Yeah right," Cris muttered.

**There was a pause. Snape and Moody were still staring at each other, Mrs. Norris gave a loud meow, still peering around Filch's legs, looking for the source of Cris' bubble-bath smell.**

**"I think I will go back to bed," Snape said curtly.**

"Good idea," Sirius said.

**"Best idea you've had all night," said Moody. "Now, Filch, if you'll just give me that egg-"**

**"No!" said Filch, clutching the egg as though it were his firstborn son. "Professor Moody, this is evidence of Peeves' treachery!" **

People shook their heads at his antics.

**"It's the property of the champion he stole it from," said Moody. "Hand it over, now."**

"At least he'll give it back to you." Tonks said.

**Snape swept downstairs and passed Moody without another word. Filch made a chirruping noise to Mrs. Norris, who stared blankly at Cris for a few more seconds before turning and following her master. Still breathing very fast. Cris heard Snape walking away down the corridor; Filch handed Moody the egg and disappeared from view too, muttering to Mrs. Norris. "Never mind my sweet… we'll see Dumbledore in the morning… tell him what Peeves was up to…"**

**A door slammed. Cris was left staring down at Moody, who placed his staff on the bottommost stair and started to climb laboriously toward him, a dull clunk on every other step.**

**"Close shave Potter," he muttered.**

"That doesn't sound right." Mr. Weasley muttered.

"What's going on with him?" Bill asked in a low tone.

**"Yeah… I - er… thanks," said Cris weakly.**

**"What is this thing?" said Moody, drawing the Marauder's Map out of his pocket and unfolding it.**

**"Map of Hogwarts," said Cris, hoping Moody was going to pull her out of the staircase soon; her leg was really hurting her.**

**"Merlin's beard," Moody whispered, staring at the map, his magical eye going haywire. "This… this is some map. Potter!"**

"That it is." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

**"Yeah, it's… quite useful," Cris said. Her eyes were starting to water from the pain. "Er - Professor Moody, d'you think you could help me -?"**

**"What? Oh! Yes… yes, of course…"**

**Moody took hold of Cris' arms and pulled; Cris' leg came free of the trick step, and she climbed onto the one above it. Moody was still gazing at the map. "Potter…" he said slowly, "you didn't happen, by any chance, to see who broke into Snape's office, did you? On this map, I mean?"**

"Yeah, but why does he want to know?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe to help find whoever broke into Snape's office." Scarlett suggested.

**"Er… yeah, I did…" Cris admitted. "It was Mr. Crouch."**

**Moody's magical eye whizzed over the entire surface of the map. He looked suddenly alarmed.**

"Of course he did," Cris muttered darkly.

**"Crouch?" he said. "You're - you're sure Potter?"**

**"Positive," said Cris.**

**"Well, he's not here anymore," said Moody, his eye still whizzing over the map. "Crouch… that's very - very interesting…"**

**He said nothing for almost a minute, still staring at the map. Cris could tell that this news meant something to Moody and very much wanted to know what it was. She wondered whether she dared ask. Moody scared her slightly… yet Moody had just helped her avoid an awful lot of trouble…**

"Which isn't like him at all." Kingsley said looking over at the Moody in the room.

**"Er… Professor Moody… why d'you reckon Mr. Crouch wanted to look around Snape's office?"**

"Because he was looking for ingredients." Ron mumbled.

**Moody's magical eye left the map and fixed, quivering, upon Cris. It was a penetrating glare, and Cris had the impression that Moody was sizing her up, wondering whether to answer or not, or how much to tell her.**

**"Put it this way Potter," Moody muttered finally, "they say old Mad-Eye's obsessed with catching Dark wizards… but I'm nothing - nothing - compared to Barty Crouch." **

"Of course, because of his son." Remus said.

**He continued to stare at the map. Cris was burning to know more.**

**"Professor Moody?" she said again. "D'you think… could this have anything to do with… maybe Mr. Crouch thinks there's something going on…"**

**"Like what?" said Moody sharply.**

"Because there are Death Eaters walking around Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"What?" Lily exclaimed wide eyed.

**Cris wondered how much she dare say. She didn't want Moody to guess that she had a source of information outside Hogwarts; that might lead to tricky questions about Sirius.**

"**I don't know," Cris muttered, "odd stuffs been happening lately, hasn't it? It's been in the Daily Prophet… the Dark Mark at the World Cup, and the Death Eaters and everything…"**

"It's a very good thing that you are very observant." Tonks said.

"Thanks," Cris said with a smile.

**Both of Moody's mismatched eyes widened.**

**"You're a sharp girl. Potter," he said. His magical eye roved back to the Marauder's Map. "Crouch could be thinking along those lines," he said slowly. "Very possible… there have been some funny rumors flying around lately - helped along by Rita Skeeter, of course. It's making a lot of people nervous, I reckon." A grim smile twisted his lopsided mouth. "Oh if there's one thing I hate," he muttered, more to himself than to Cris, and his magical eye was fixed on the left-hand corner of the map, "its a Death Eater who walked free…"**

"True," Sirius said.

**Cris stared at him. Could Moody possibly mean what Cris thought he meant?**

**"And now I want to ask you a question Potter," said Moody in a more businesslike tone.**

**Cris' heart sank; she had thought this was coming. Moody was going to ask where she had got this map, which was a very dubious magical object - and the story of how it had fallen into her hands incriminated not only her, but her own father, Fred and George Weasley, and Professor Lupin, their last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Moody waved the map in front of Cris, who braced herself-**

**"Can I borrow this?"**

"That's an odd question." Charlie said.

"Don't give it to him." Padfoot and Prongs exclaimed.

**"Oh!" said Cris.**

**She was very fond of her map, but on the other hand, she was extremely relieved that Moody wasn't asking where she'd got it, and there was no doubt that she owed Moody a favor.**

**"Yeah, okay."**

"Great," Prongs said.

"But why would Moody want it?" Moony asked quietly.

"No idea," Padfoot said shrugging.

**"Good girl," growled Moody. "I can make good use of this… this might be exactly what I've been looking for… Right, bed, Potter, come on, now…"**

**They climbed to the top of the stairs together, Moody still examining the map as though it was a treasure the like of which he had never seen before. They walked in silence to the door of Moody's office, where he stopped and looked up at Cris.**

**"You ever thought of a career as an Auror, Potter?"**

**"No," said Cris, taken aback.**

**"You want to consider it," said Moody, nodding and looking at Cris thoughtfully. **

"That's very high praise." Kingsley said.

"And she takes it." Al said proudly. His mum is a very good Auror and mother he was proud to be her son.

**"Yes, indeed… and incidentally… I'm guessing you weren't just taking that egg for a walk tonight?"**

**"Er - no," said Cris, grinning. "I've been working out the clue."**

**Moody winked at her, his magical eye going haywire again. "Nothing like a nighttime stroll to give you ideas, Potter… See you in the morning…"**

"And you didn't get into trouble?" Bill asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Why is he acting so weird?" Charlie asked.

**He went back into his office, staring down at the Marauders Map again, and closed the door behind him.**

**Cris walked slowly back to Gryffindor Tower, lost in thought about Snape, and Crouch, and what it all meant… Why was Crouch pretending to be ill, if he could manage to get to Hogwarts when he wanted to? What did he think Snape was concealing in his office? And Moody thought she, Cris, ought to be an Auror! **

"And she is," Keiran said with a smile.

**Interesting idea… but somehow. Cris thought, as she got quietly into her four-poster ten minutes later, the egg and the cloak now safely back in her trunk, she thought she'd like to check how scarred the rest of them were before she chose it as a career.**

"You aren't that scarred mum, just a few but not to the extreme like Moody." Lily J said.

"Good," Cris said with a smile.

"That's the chapter." Ron said handing the book to Ginny.


	96. Chapter 26: The Second Task

"**Chapter 26: The Second Task," **Ginny read.

"Great, just what my nerves need." Lily said.

"It wasn't too bad." Cris said.

"How will you breathe though?" Padfoot asked.

"I'm not going to tell you though." Cris said.

"Not cool." Prongs said.

**"You said you'd already worked out that egg clue!" said Hermione indignantly. **

**"****Keep your voice down!" said Cris crossly. "I just need to - sort of fine-tune it, all right?" **

"Fine tune it is a good way to put it." Sirius said with a chuckle. Hermione turned and glared at Cris.

**She, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at the very back of the Charms class with a table to themselves. They were supposed to be practicing the opposite of the Summoning Charm today - the Banishing Charm. Owing to the potential for nasty accidents when objects kept flying across the room. Professor Flitwick had given each student a stack of cushions on which to practice, the theory being that these wouldn't hurt anyone if they went off target. It was a good theory, but it wasn't working very well. Neville's aim was so poor that he kept accidentally sending much heavier things flying across the room - Professor Flitwick, for instance. **

Neville blushed brightly and looked down.

"It's alright Neville, it happens." Remus said.

"Really?" he asked. Remus nodded and Neville felt better about himself.

**"****Just forget the egg for a minute, all right?" Cris hissed as Professor Flitwick went whizzing resignedly past them, landing on top of a large cabinet. "I'm trying to tell you about Snape and Moody…" **

**This class was an ideal cover for a private conversation, as everyone was having far too much fun to pay them any attention. Cris had been recounting her adventures of the previous night in whispered installments for the last half hour. **

**"****Snape said Moody's searched his office as well?" Ron whispered, his eyes alight with interest as he Banished a cushion with a sweep of his wand (it soared into the air and knocked Parvati's hat off). "What… d'you reckon Moody's here to keep an eye on Snape as well as Karkaroff?" **

"Could be." Charlie said with a shrug.

"You will find out everything at the end of the book." Cris said with a grin.

**"****Well, I dunno if that's what Dumbledore asked him to do, but he's definitely doing it," said Cris, waving her wand without paying much attention, so that her cushion did an odd sort of belly flop off the desk. "Moody said Dumbledore only lets Snape stay here because he's giving him a second chance or something…" **

"It's a bit more than that." Dumbledore said. Everyone looked from Dumbledore to Snape and back again.

**"****What?" said Ron, his eyes widening, his next cushion spinning high into the air, ricocheting off the chandelier, and dropping heavily onto Flitwick's desk. "Cris… maybe Moody thinks Snape put your name in the Goblet of Fire!" **

"I don't think he did," Lily said looking at her once best friend in the room.

**"****Oh Ron," said Hermione, shaking her head skeptically, "we thought Snape was trying to kill Cris before, and it turned out he was saving Cris' life, remember?" **

**She Banished a cushion and it flew across the room and landed in the box they were all supposed to be aiming at. Cris looked at Hermione, thinking… it was true that Snape had saved her life once, but the odd thing was, Snape definitely loathed her, just as he'd loathed Cris' father when they had been at school together.**

**Snape loved taking points from Cris, and had certainly never missed an opportunity to give her punishments, or even to suggest that she should be suspended from the school.**

"Git," Robin said.

**"****I don't care what Moody says," Hermione went on. "Dumbledore's not stupid. He was right to trust Hagrid and Professor Lupin, even though loads of people wouldn't have given them jobs, so why shouldn't he be right about Snape, even if Snape is a bit -" **

"Vindictive?" Scarlett suggested.

"Annoying," James suggested.

**"- evil," said Ron promptly.**

"That's a good word from him." Prongs said.

**"Come on, Hermione, why are all these Dark wizard catchers searching his office, then?"**

**"****Why has Mr. Crouch been pretending to be ill?" said Hermione, ignoring Ron. "It's a bit funny, isn't it, that he can't manage to come to the Yule Ball, but he can get up here in the middle of the night when he wants to?" **

"Now that doesn't make any sense at all." Mr. Weasley said.

**"****You just don't like Crouch because of that elf, Winky," said Ron, sending a cushion soaring into the window. **

"At least you're sending it somewhere." Teddy said.

"Do we want to know?" Tonks asked.

"Not really." Keiran said.

**"You just want to think Snape's up to something," said Hermione, sending her cushion zooming neatly into the box.**

**"****I just want to know what Snape did with his first chance, if he's on his second one," said Cris grimly, **

"I still want to know." Cris said studying her potion's master.

"You find out mum, but it's during seventh year." Lily J said.

**and her cushion flew straight across the room and landed neatly on top of Hermione's. **

"Good job," Lily said with a proud smile.

**Obedient to Sirius's wish of hearing about anything odd at Hogwarts, Cris sent him a letter by brown owl that night, explaining all about Mr. Crouch breaking into Snape's office, and Moody and Snape's conversation. Then Cris turned her attention in earnest to the most urgent problem facing her: how to survive underwater for an hour on the twenty-fourth of February. **

"Bubble head charm." Lily said.

"I haven't learned it yet." Cris said.

"Then you could use gillyweed." Moony said.

**Ron quite liked the idea of using the Summoning Charm again - Cris had explained about Aqua-Lungs, and Ron couldn't see why Cris shouldn't Summon one from the nearest Muggle town. Hermione squashed this plan by pointing out that, in the unlikely event that Cris managed to learn how to operate an Aqua- Lung within the set limit of an hour, she was sure to be disqualified for breaking the International Code of Wizarding Secrecy - it was too much to hope that no Muggles would spot an Aqua-Lung zooming across the countryside to Hogwarts. **

"Yeah, that would be a problem." Lily J said.

**"****Of course, the ideal solution would be for you to Transfigure yourself into a submarine or something," Hermione said. "If only we'd done human Transfiguration already! But I don't think we start that until sixth year, and it can go badly wrong if you don't know what you're doing…" **

"Don't even talk about it." Keiran said a dark look entered his eyes.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked. Teddy started laughing and Keiran glared at him.

"That's because the first time he tried it he ended up with a tail for a week." Scarlett said with a laugh. Keiran glared at his sister while the group laughed out right.

**"****Yeah, I don't fancy walking around with a periscope sticking out of my head," said Cris. "I s'pose I could always attack someone in front of Moody; he might do it for me…" **

"I highly doubt that he would turn you into something useful." Bill said with a laugh.

**"****I don't think he'd let you choose what you wanted to be turned into, though," said Hermione seriously.**** "****No, I think your best chance is some sort of charm." **

**So Cris, thinking that she would soon have had enough of the library to last her a lifetime, buried herself once more among the dusty volumes, looking for any spell that might enable a human to survive without oxygen. However, though she, Ron, and Hermione searched through their lunchtimes, evenings, and whole weekends - though Cris asked Professor McGonagall for a note of permission to use the Restricted Section, and even asked the irritable, vulture-like librarian Madam Pince, for help - they found nothing whatsoever that would enable Cris to spend an hour underwater and live to tell the tale. **

"You just aren't looking in the section." Charlie said.

**Familiar flutterings of panic were starting to disturb Cris now, and she was finding it difficult to concentrate in class again. The lake, which Cris had always taken for granted as just another feature of the grounds, drew her eyes whenever she was near a classroom window, a great, iron-gray mass of chilly water, whose dark and icy depths were starting to seem as distant as the moon. **

**Just as it had before she faced the Horntail, time was slipping away as though somebody had bewitched the clocks to go extra-fast. There was a week to go before February the twenty-fourth (there was still time)… there were five days to go (she was bound to find something soon)… three days to go (please let me find something… please)… With two days left.**

"Oh Cris, you really shouldn't leave things like this to the last minute." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Cris started to go off food again. The only good thing about breakfast on Monday was the return of the brown owl she had sent to Sirius. She pulled off the parchment, unrolled it, and saw the shortest letter Sirius had ever written to Cris. **

_**Send date of next Hogsmeade weekend by return owl. **_

"Why do I have bad feeling about this?" Lily asked.

"Because it's Sirius." Prongs said.

**Cris turned the parchment over and looked at the back, hoping to see something else, but it was blank. **

**"****Weekend after next," whispered Hermione, who had read the note over Cris' shoulder. "Here - take my quill and send this owl back straight away." **

**Cris scribbled the dates down on the back of Sirius's letter, tied it onto the brown owl's leg, and watched it take flight again. What had she expected? Advice on how to survive underwater? She had been so intent on telling Sirius all about Snape and Moody she had completely forgotten to mention the eggs clue. **

**"****What's he want to know about the next Hogsmeade weekend for?" said Ron. **

"So he can be his insane self." Robin said with a smile.

**"****Dunno," said Cris dully. The momentary happiness that had flared inside her at the sight of the owl had died. "Come on… Care of Magical Creatures." **

**Whether Hagrid was trying to make up for the Blast-Ended Skrewts, or because there were now only two skrewts left, or because he was trying to prove he could do anything that Professor Grubbly-Plank could. Cris didn't know, but Hagrid had been continuing her lessons on unicorns ever since he'd returned to work. It turned out that Hagrid knew quite as much about unicorns as he did about monsters, though it was clear that he found their lack of poisonous fangs disappointing. **

"Seems about right." Kingsley said with a booming laugh.

**Today he had managed to capture two unicorn foals. Unlike full-grown unicorns, they were pure gold.**

"Beautiful," Gwen said.

**Parvati and Lavender went into transports of delight at the sight of them, and even Pansy Parkinson had to work hard to conceal how much she liked them. **

**"****Easier ter spot than the adults," Hagrid told the class. "They turn silver when they're abou' two years old, an' they grow horns at aroun four. Don' go pure white till they're full grown, 'round about seven. They're a bit more trustin when they're babies… don mind boys so much… C'mon, move in a bit, yeh can pat 'em if yeh want… give 'em a few o' these sugar lumps… **

**"****You okay Cris?" Hagrid muttered, moving aside slightly, while most of the others swarmed around the baby unicorns. **

**"****Yeah," said Cris. **

**"****Jus' nervous, eh?" said Hagrid. **

**"****Bit," said Cris. **

Her friends looked over at her and the twins started tickling her. Cris squirmed and laughed.

"You need to stop doing that Bambi." Fred said.

"Or we will bug you until the day you die." George said.

**"****Cris," said Hagrid, clapping a massive hand on her shoulder, so that Cris' knees buckled under its weight, "I'd've bin worried before I saw yeh take on tha Horntail, but I know now yeh can do anythin' yeh set yer mind ter. I'm not worried at all. Yeh're goin ter be fine. Got yer clue worked out, haven' yeh?" **

"This time you don't have to lie." Ginny said.

**Cris nodded, but even as she did so, an insane urge to confess that she didn't have any idea how to survive at the bottom of the lake for an hour came over her. She looked up at Hagrid - perhaps he had to go into the lake sometimes, to deal with the creatures in it? He looked after everything else on the grounds, after all- **

**"****Yeh're goin' ter win," Hagrid growled, patting Cris' shoulder again, so that Cris actually felt herself sink a couple of inches into the soft ground. "I know it. I can feel it. Yeh're goin' ter win, Cris" **

**Cris just couldn't bring herself to wipe the happy, confident smile off Hagrid's face. Pretending she was interested in the young unicorns, she forced a smile in return, and moved forward to pat them with the others. **

**By the evening before the second task Cris felt as though she were trapped in a nightmare. She was fully aware that even if, by some miracle, she managed to find a suitable spell, she'd have a real job mastering it overnight. How could she have let this happen? Why hadn't she got to work on the egg's clue sooner? **

"Because you are the queen of procrastination." Hermione said.

"Thanks Mia," Cris said.

"You're welcome Bolt." Hermione said.

**Why had she ever let her mind wander in class - what if a teacher had once mentioned how to breathe underwater? **

"They didn't," Hermione said.

"I know, you would have told me." Cris said.

**She sat with Hermione and Ron in the library as the sun set outside, tearing feverishly through page after page of spells, hidden from one another by the massive piles of books on the desk in front of each of them. Cris' heart gave a huge leap every time she saw the word "water" on a page, but more often than not it was merely "Take two pints of water, half a pound of shredded mandrake leaves, and a newt…" **

"That's the problem with it." Remus said.

**"****I don't reckon it can be done," said Ron's voice flatly from the other side of the table. "There's nothing. Nothing. Closest was that thing to dry up puddles and ponds, that Drought Charm, but that was nowhere near powerful enough to drain the lake." **

"Nope, and you would get into a lot of trouble." Remus said.

"**There must be something," Hermione muttered, moving a candle closer to her. Her eyes were so tired she was poring over the tiny print of Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes with her nose about an inch from the page. "They'd never have set a task that was undoable." **

"**They have," said Ron. "Cris, just go down to the lake tomorrow, right, stick your head in, yell at the merpeople to give back whatever they've nicked, and see if they chuck it out. Best you can do, mate." **

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley cried as the rest of the group burst out laughing.

**"****There's a way of doing it!" Hermione said crossly. "There just has to be!" **

**She seemed to be taking the library's lack of useful information on the subject as a personal insult; it had never failed her before. **

**"****I know what I should have done," said Cris, resting, face-down, on Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts. "I should've learned to be an Animagus like Sirius." **

"So that's where the idea came from." Sirius muttered so that nobody else can hear him.

"**You know Cris, that's a good idea. Maybe not for the task but when dealing with Voldemort." Hermione said. Ron and Cris looked over at her with different expressions. Cris' face has that mischievous glint and Ron was just confused. **

"You didn't." Bill said looking at the three.

"Maybe," they said.

"Miss Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley did the three of you work on becoming animagi to fight against Voldemort?" McGonagall asked.

"We might as well tell them." Ron said.

"You so totally did." Charlie said with a laugh.

"But that's dangerous." Mrs. Weasley said with a worried expression. Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes looking at the three of them.

"I won't ask what your forms are, however I do suggest you speak to an adult before you try something like this again." Dumbledore said. They nodded and Ginny continued reading.

"**I know we wouldn't be able to do it by tomorrow but that is an awesome idea." Cris said.**

"**What are you saying that we actually try this like the Marauders?" Ron asked.**

"**Now you're getting it Red," Cris said with a smile. Ron had a smile on his face as Hermione leaned forward to talk to them without being heard.**

"**We won't try it now, we'll get to it after the second task." She said.**

"**Good thinking," Cris said going back to the book in front of her. **

"You three will be the death of me." Mrs. Weasley said rubbing her face.

**"****Oh this is no use," Hermione said, snapping shut Weird Wizarding Dilemmas. "Who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?" **

**"****I wouldn't mind," said Fred Weasleys voice. "Be a talking point, wouldn't it?" **

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione looked up. Fred and George had just emerged from behind some bookshelves. Cris felt her face heat up but she fought to keep it down.**

"It didn't work." The twins said with a chuckle.

**"****What're you two doing here?" Ron asked. **

**"****Looking for you," said George. "McGonagall wants you, Ron. And you, Hermione." **

"Why?" Lily asked.

"You'll find out." Hermione said.

**"****Why?" said Hermione, looking surprised. **

**"Dunno… she was looking a bit grim, though," said Fred.**

"Of course she would be." Fred said with a whisper.

**"****We're supposed to take you down to her office," said George. **

**Ron and Hermione stared at Cris, who felt her stomach drop. Was Professor McGonagall about to tell Ron and Hermione off? Perhaps she'd noticed how much they were helping her, when she ought to be working out how to do the task alone? **

"That not why they were called." Cris said.

**"****We'll meet you back in the common room," Hermione told Cris as she got up to go with Ron - both of them looked very anxious. "Bring as many of these books as you can, okay?" **

**"****Right," said Cris uneasily. **

**By eight o'clock Madam Pince had extinguished all the lamps and came to chivvy Cris out of the library. Staggering under the weight of as many books as she could carry, Cris returned to the Gryffindor common room, pulled a table into a corner, and continued to search. There was nothing in Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks… nothing in A Guide to Medieval Sorcery… not one mention of underwater exploits in An Anthology of Eighteenth-Century Charms, or in Dreadful Denizens of the Deep, or Powers You Never Knew You Had and What to Do with Them Now You've Wised Up. **

**Crookshanks crawled into Cris' lap and curled up, purring deeply. The common room emptied slowly around Cris. People kept wishing her luck for the next morning in cheery, confident voices like Hagrid's, all of them apparently convinced that she was about to pull off another stunning performance like the one she had managed in the first task. **

"But they won't be able to see the task though." Gwen said.

**Cris couldn't answer them, she just nodded, feeling as though there were a golf ball stuck in her throat. By ten to midnight, she was alone in the room with Crookshanks. She had searched all the remaining books, and Ron and Hermione had not come back. **

"Where are you guys?" Prongs asked.

"You'll find out." The group said.

**It's over, she told herself. You can't do it. You'll just have to go down to the lake in the morning and tell the judges… **

"Don't do that." Gwen said.

"You'll figure something out." Lily said.

**She imagined herself explaining that she couldn't do the task. She pictured Bagman's look of round-eyed surprise, Karkaroff's satisfied, yellow-toothed smile. She could almost hear Fleur Delacour saying "I knew it… she is too young, she is only a little girl." She saw Malfoy flashing his POTTER STINKS badge at the front of the crowd, saw Hagrid s crestfallen, disbelieving face… **

**Forgetting that Crookshanks was on her lap. Cris stood up very suddenly; Crookshanks hissed angrily as he landed on the floor, gave Cris a disgusted look, and stalked away with his bottlebrush tail in the air, but Cris was already hurrying up the spiral staircase to her dormitory… She would grab the Invisibility Cloak and go back to the library, she'd stay there all night if she had to… **

"That's not a bad idea." Moony said.

**"****Lumos," Cris whispered fifteen minutes later as she opened the library door. **

"There isn't much security in there is there?" Charlie asked.

"Nope," Cris said.

**Wand tip alight, she crept along the bookshelves, pulling down more books – books of hexes and charms, books on merpeople and water monsters, books on famous witches and wizards, on magical inventions, on anything at all that might include one passing reference to underwater survival. She carried them over to a table, then set to work, searching them by the narrow beam of her wand, occasionally checking her watch… **

**One in the morning… two in the morning… the only way she could keep going was to tell herself, over and over again, next book… in the next one… the next one… **

**The mermaid in the painting in the prefects' bathroom was laughing. Cris was bobbing like a cork in bubbly water next to her rock, while she held her Firebolt over her head. **

"Oh great it's one of your freaky dreams." Gwen said.

**"****Come and get it!" she giggled maliciously. "Come on, jump!" **

**"****I can't," Cris panted, snatching at the Firebolt, and struggling not to sink. "Give it to me!" **

**But she just poked her painfully in the side with the end of the broomstick, laughing at her. **

**"****That hurts - get off- ouch -" **

**"****Cristal Potter must wake up, miss!" **

"Dobby," the group said.

**"****Stop poking me -" **

**"****Dobby must poke Cristal Potter, miss, she must wake up!" **

**Cris opened her eyes. She was still in the library; the Invisibility Cloak had slipped off her head as she'd slept, and the side of her face was stuck to the pages of Where There's a Wand, There's a Way. She sat up, straightening her glasses, blinking in the bright daylight. **

**"****Cristal Potter needs to hurry!" squeaked Dobby. "The second task starts in ten minutes, and Cristal Potter -" **

"Bloody hell, you're cutting it close." Sirius said.

"Just a bit." Cris said.

**"****Ten minutes?" Cris croaked. "Ten - ten minutes?" **

**She looked down at her watch. Dobby was right. It was twenty past nine. A large, dead weight seemed to fall through Cris' chest into her stomach. **

**"****Hurry, Cristal Potter!" squeaked Dobby, plucking at Cris' sleeve. "You is supposed to be down by the lake with the other champions, miss!" **

**"****It's too late, Dobby," Cris said hopelessly. "I'm not doing the task, I don't know how-" **

"I think Dobby has something to help you." Robin said.

**"****Cristal Potter will do the task!" squeaked the elf. "Dobby knew Cristal had not found the right book, so Dobby did it for her!" **

"What is it?" Padfoot asked.

"You'll see." Cris said.

**"****What?" said Cris. "But you don't know what the second task is -" **

**"****Dobby knows, miss! Cristal Potter has to go into the lake and find her Wheezy -" **

"Wheezy?" Ron asked.

"Does he mean Weasley?" Bill asked.

"Possibly," Ron said.

**"Find my what?" **

**"- and take her Wheezy back from the merpeople!" **

"Wait, they took people to the bottom of the lake?" Lily asked worriedly.

"No, they didn't do that." Prongs said.

**"What's a Wheezy?" **

"A character from a cute movie." Lily J said.

"What?" the group asked.

"A movie that comes out in a few years." James said.

"Oh," they said.

**"Your Wheezy, miss, your Wheezy-Wheezy who is giving Dobby his sweater!"**

"They took Ron to the bottom of the lake?" Mr. Weasley asked wide eyed.

"Relax Dad, I'm fine." Ron said.

**Dobby plucked at the shrunken maroon sweater he was now wearing over his shorts. **

**"What?" Cris gasped. "They've got… they've got Ron?" **

**"The thing Cristal Potter will miss most, miss!" squeaked Dobby. "'But past an hour- '" **

**"- 'the prospect's black,'" Cris recited, staring, horror-struck, at the elf. "'Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'**

"I don't think they would actually take them." Tonks said.

**Dobby - what've I got to do?" **

**"You has to eat this, miss!" squeaked the elf, and he put his hand in the pocket of his shorts and drew out a ball of what looked like slimy, grayish-green rat tails.**

"Gillyweed." Neville said.

"So the house elf took it from my stocks." Snape said.

**"Right before you go into the lake, sir - gillyweed!" **

**"What's it do?" said Cris, staring at the gillyweed. **

**"It will make Cristal Potter breathe underwater, miss!" **

**"Dobby," said Cris frantically, "listen - are you sure about this?" **

**She couldn't quite forget that the last time Dobby had tried to "help" her; she had ended up with no bones in her right arm. **

"That was Lockhart's fault not his." Remus said.

**"Dobby is quite sure, miss!" said the elf earnestly. "Dobby hears things, miss, he is a house-elf, he goes all over the castle as he lights the fires and mops the floors. Dobby heard Professor McGonagall and Professor Moody in the staffroom, talking about the next task… Dobby cannot let Cristal Potter lose her Wheezy!" **

**Cris' doubts vanished. Jumping to her feet she pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, stuffed it into her bag, grabbed the gillyweed, and put it into her pocket, then tore out of the library with Dobby at her heels. **

**"Dobby is supposed to be in the kitchens, miss!" Dobby squealed as they burst into the corridor. "Dobby will be missed - good luck, Cristal Potter, miss, good luck!" **

**"See you later, Dobby!" Cris shouted, and she sprinted along the corridor and down the stairs, three at a time. **

"Don't break anything." Lily said.

**The entrance hall contained a few last-minute stragglers, all leaving the Great Hall after breakfast and heading through the double oak doors to watch the second task. **

**They stared as Cris flashed past, sending Colin and Dennis Creevey flying as she leapt down the stone steps and out onto the bright, chilly grounds. **

"You should know, they thought you were Flash." Ginny said.

"Man if I was Flash, there would be no need for brooms." Cris said with a laugh.

**As she pounded down the lawn she saw that the seats that had encircled the dragons' enclosure in November were now ranged along the opposite bank, rising in stands that were packed to the bursting point and reflected in the lake below. The excited babble of the crowd echoed strangely across the water as Cris ran flat-out around the other side of the lake toward the judges, who were sitting at another gold-draped table at the water's edge. Cedric, Fleur, and Krum were beside the judges' table, watching Cris sprint toward them. **

**"I'm… here…" Cris panted, skidding to a halt in the mud and accidentally splattering Fleur's robes. **

"Sorry," Cris said.

"Eet's fine." Fleur said with a smile.

**"Where have you been?" said a bossy, disapproving voice. "The task's about to start!" **

"My consciousness was playing tricks on my mind." Cris said. The group laughed at that.

"There's your father in you again." Moony said.

**Cris looked around. Percy Weasley was sitting at the judges' table - Mr. Crouch had failed to turn up again. **

"What is up with him?" Gwen asked.

"Who knows." Padfoot said.

**"Now, now, Percy!" said Ludo Bagman, who was looking intensely relieved to see Cris. "Let her catch her breath!" **

**Dumbledore smiled at Cris, but Karkaroff and Madame Maxime didn't look at all pleased to see her… It was obvious from the looks on their faces that they had thought she wasn't going to turn up. **

**Cris bent over, hands on her knees, gasping for breath; she had a stitch in her side that felt as though she had a knife between her ribs, but there was no time to get rid of it; Ludo Bagman was now moving among the champions, spacing them along the bank at intervals of ten feet. Cris was on the very end of the line, next to Krum, who was wearing swimming trunks and was holding his wand ready.**

**"All right. Cris?" Bagman whispered as he moved Cris a few feet farther away from Krum. "Know what you're going to do?" **

**"Yeah," Cris panted, massaging her ribs. **

"That's not a good idea to be out of breath." Remus said.

**Bagman gave Cris' shoulder a quick squeeze and returned to the judges' table; he pointed his wand at his throat as he had done at the World Cup, said, "Sonorus!" and his voice boomed out across the dark water toward the stands. **

**"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One… two… three!" **

**The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause; without looking to see what the other champions were doing, Cris pulled off her shoes and socks, pulled the handful of gillyweed out of her pocket, stuffed it into her mouth, and waded out into the lake. **

"Hopefully it's fresh." Moony said.

**It was so cold she felt the skin on her legs searing as though this were fire, not icy water. Her sodden robes weighed her down as she walked in deeper; now the water was over her knees, and her rapidly numbing feet were slipping over silt and flat, slimy stones. She was chewing the gillyweed as hard and fast as she could; it felt unpleasantly slimy and rubbery, like octopus tentacles.**

"Then it's fresh." Neville said.

**Waist-deep in the freezing water she stopped, swallowed, and waited for something to happen. **

**She could hear laughter in the crowd and knew she must look stupid, walking into the lake without showing any sign of magical power. **

**The part of her that was still dry was covered in goose pimples; half immersed in the icy water, a cruel breeze lifting her hair, Cris started to shiver violently. She avoided looking at the stands; the laughter was becoming louder, and there were catcalls and jeering from the Slytherins… **

**Then, quite suddenly, Cris felt as though an invisible pillow had been pressed over her mouth and nose. She tried to draw breath, but it made her head spin; her lungs were empty, and she suddenly felt a piercing pain on either side of her neck - Cris clapped her hands around her throat and felt two large slits just below her ears, flapping in the cold air… She had gills. **

"That's awesome." Gwen said.

"It was really fun." Cris said.

**Without pausing to think she did the only thing that made sense - she flung herself forward into the water.**

**The first gulp of icy lake water felt like the breath of life. Her head had stopped spinning: she took another great gulp of water and felt it pass smoothly through her gills, sending oxygen back to her brain. She stretched out her hands in front of ham and stared at them. They looked green and ghostly under the water, and they had become webbed. She twisted around and looked at her bare feet - they had become elongated and the toes were webbed too: It looked as though she had sprouted flippers. **

"That's so weird." Gwen said.

"Yep," Cris said.

**The water didn't feel icy anymore either… on the contrary, she felt pleasantly cool and very light… Cris struck out once more, marveling at how far and fast her flipper-like feet propelled her through the water, and noticing how clearly she could see, and how she no longer seemed to need to blink. She had soon swum so far into the lake that she could no longer see the bottom. She flipped over and dived into its depths. **

**Silence pressed upon her ears as she soared over a strange, dark, foggy landscape. She could only see ten feet around her, so that as she sped through the water new scenes seemed to loom suddenly out of the incoming darkness: forests of rippling, tangled black weed, wide plains of mud littered with dull, glimmering stones. She swam deeper and deeper, out toward the middle of the lake, her eyes wide, staring through the eerily gray-lit water around her to the shadow beyond, where the water became opaque. **

"It sounds pretty." Gwen said.

"It was pretty." Cris said.

**Small fish flickered past her like silver darts. Once or twice she thought she saw something larger moving ahead of her, but when she got nearer, she discovered it to be nothing but a large, blackened log, or a dense clump of weed. There was no sign of any of the other champions, merpeople, Ron - nor, thankfully, the giant squid. **

**Light green weed stretched ahead of her as far as she could see, two feet deep, like a meadow of very overgrown grass. **

"Don't go near there." Remus said.

"I kind of forgot about that part." Cris said.

**Cris was staring unblinkingly ahead of her, trying to discern shapes through the gloom… and then, without warning, something grabbed hold of her ankle. **

**Cris twisted her body around and saw a grindylow, a small, horned water demon, poking out of the weed, its long fingers clutched tightly around Cris' leg, its pointed fangs bared - Cris stuck her webbed hand quickly inside her robes and fumbled for her wand. By the time she had grasped it; two more grindylows had risen out of the weed, had seized handfuls of Cris' robes, and were attempting to drag her down. **

**"Relashio!" Cris shouted, **

"At least you remembered that part." Remus said with a shake of his head.

**except that no sound came out… A large bubble issued from her mouth, and her wand, instead of sending sparks at the grindylows, pelted them with what seemed to be a jet of boiling water, for where it struck them, angry red patches appeared on their green skin. **

"Hey it works underwater." Charlie said.

**Cris pulled her ankle out of the grindylows grip and swam, as fast as she could, occasionally sending more jets of hot water over her shoulder at random; **

"Good job, no wonder you're a good Auror." Remus said.

**every now and then she felt one of the grindylows snatch at her foot again, and she kicked out, hard; finally, she felt her foot connect with a horned skull, and looking back, saw the dazed grindylow floating away, cross-eyed, while its fellows shook their fists at Cris and sank back into the weed. **

**Cris slowed down a little, slipped her wand back inside her robes, and looked around, listening again. She turned full circle in the water, the silence pressing harder than ever against her eardrums. She knew she must be even deeper in the lake now, but nothing was moving but the rippling weed.**

**"How are you getting on?"**

"Wait, what was that?" Bill asked.

"Another champion." Charlie suggested.

"Could be," Tonks said.

**Cris thought she was having a heart attack. She whipped around and saw Moaning Myrtle**

"Her again," Kingsley said.

"She's fond of me." Cris said with a shrug.

**floating hazily in front of her, gazing at her through her thick, pearly glasses. **

**"Myrtle!" Cris tried to shout - but once again, nothing came out of her mouth but a very large bubble. Moaning Myrtle actually giggled.**

"I've never thought that Myrtle would actually giggle." Padfoot said.

"You'd be surprised." Cris said.

**"You want to try over there!" she said, pointing. "I won't come with you… I don't like them much, they always chase me when I get too close…" **

**Cris gave her the thumbs-up to show her thanks and set off once more, careful to swim a bit higher over the weed to avoid any more grindylows that might be lurking there. **

"Good thinking." Remus said.

**She swam on for what felt like at least twenty minutes. She was passing over vast expanses of black mud now, which swirled murkily as she disturbed the water. Then, at long last, she heard a snatch of haunting mersong. **

**"**_**An hour long you**_**'**_**ll have to look, **_

_**And to recover what we took…" **_

**Cris swam faster and soon saw a large rock emerge out of the muddy water ahead. It had paintings of merpeople on it; they were carrying spears and chasing what looked like the giant squid. Cris swam on past the rock, following the mersong. **

**"… **_**your time**_**'**_**s half gone, so tarry not **_

_**Lest what you seek stays here to rot…" **_

Some of the group shuddered at the thought.

**A cluster of crude stone dwellings stained with algae loomed suddenly out of the gloom on all sides. Here and there at the dark windows, Cris saw faces… faces that bore no resemblance at all to the painting of the mermaid in the prefects' bathroom… **

"No they wouldn't be." Bill said.

"But I thought they were supposed to be pretty." Gwen said.

"No, just myths Muggles have." Robin said.

**The merpeople had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth, and they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. They leered at Cris as she swam past; one or two of them emerged from their caves to watch her better, their powerful, silver fish tails beating the water, spears clutched in their hands. **

"Well they certainly don't sound like Ariel." Gwen said.

"Nope, not in the slightest." Viktor said.

**Cris sped on, staring around, and soon the dwellings became more numerous; there were gardens of weed around some of them, and she even saw a pet grindylow tied to a stake outside one door. **

"Well, um, I have absolutely no comment for that." Prongs said.

"That's a first." Lily said.

**Merpeople were emerging on all sides now, watching her eagerly, pointing at her webbed hands and gills, talking behind their hands to one another.**

"It's probably because you thought outside of the box, or rather Dobby thought outside the box." Remus said.

**Cris sped around a corner and a very strange sight met her eyes. **

**A whole crowd of merpeople was floating in front of the houses that lined what looked like a mer-version of a village square. A choir of merpeople was singing in the middle, calling the champions toward them, and behind them rose a crude sort of statue; a gigantic merperson hewn from a boulder. Four people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson.**

"Well we know Ron and Hermione are there but who are the other two?" Bill wondered.

**Ron was tied between Hermione and Cho Chang. There was also a girl who looked no older than eight, whose clouds of silvery hair made Cris feel sure that she was Fleur Delacour's sister.**

"She es." Fleur said.

"I know now, it was just an educated guess." Cris said.

**All four of them appeared to be in a very deep sleep. Their heads were lolling onto their shoulders, and fine streams of bubbles kept issuing from their mouths. **

**Cris sped toward the hostages, half expecting the merpeople to lower their spears and charge at her, but they did nothing. The ropes of weed tying the hostages to the statue were thick, slimy, and very strong. For a fleeting second she thought of the knife Sirius had bought her for Christmas - locked in her trunk in the castle a quarter of a mile away, no use to her whatsoever. **

"Damn, you should have brought it with me." Sirius said.

"Hind sight is always 20/20." Cris said.

"Isn't it always." Hermione said with a smile.

**She looked around. Many of the merpeople surrounding them were carrying spears. She swam swiftly toward a seven-foot-tall merman with a long green beard and a choker of shark fangs and tried to mime a request to borrow the spear. The merman laughed and shook his head. **

**"We do not help," he said in a harsh, croaky voice. **

"Diffindo would help." Bill said.

"I had many things on my mind." Cris said.

**"Come ON!" Cris said fiercely (but only bubbles issued from her mouth), and she tried to pull the spear away from the merman, but the merman yanked it back, still shaking his head and laughing. **

**Cris swirled around, staring about. Something sharp… anything… **

**There were rocks littering the lake bottom. She dived and snatched up a particularly jagged one and returned to the statue. She began to hack at the ropes binding Ron, and after several minutes' hard work, they broke apart. Ron floated, unconscious, a few inches above the lake bottom, drifting a little in the ebb of the water. **

"Now get out of there." Sirius said.

"Do you really think that Cris would really do that?" Remus asked.

"No, but it was a hope." Sirius said.

**Cris looked around. There was no sign of any of the other champions. What were they playing at? Why didn't they hurry up? **

**She turned back to Hermione, raised the jagged rock, and began to hack at her bindings too – **

**At once, several pairs of strong gray hands seized her. Half a dozen mermen were pulling her away from Hermione, shaking their green-haired heads, and laughing. **

**"You take your own hostage," one of them said to her. "Leave the others…" **

**"No way!" said Cris furiously - but only two large bubbles came out. **

"Cris and her hero complex is showing again." Ginny said.

"I wasn't about to leave any of them down there." Cris said.

"And that is why we love you." Fred said kissing her cheek.

"You care about others more than yourself." George said.

**"Your task is to retrieve your own friend… leave the others…" **

**"She's my friend too!" Cris yelled, gesturing toward Hermione, an enormous silver bubble emerging soundlessly from her lips. "And I don't want them to die either!"**

"They won't die." Mr. Weasley said.

"I didn't know that, all I knew was what the song said and I took it seriously." Cris said.

**Cho's head was on Hermione's shoulder; the small silver-haired girl was ghostly green and pale. **

Fleur shivered at that thought.

**Cris struggled to fight off the mermen, but they laughed harder than ever, holding her back. Cris looked wildly around. Where were the other champions? Would she have time to take Ron to the surface and come back down for Hermione and the others? Would she be able to find them again? She looked down at her watch to see how much time was left - it had stopped working. **

**But then the merpeople around her pointed excitedly over her head. Cris looked up and saw Cedric swimming toward them. There was an enormous bubble around his head, which made his features look oddly wide and stretched. **

"The Bubble Head charm." Robin said.

**"Got lost!" he mouthed, looking panic-stricken. "Fleur and Krum're coming now!" **

**Feeling enormously relieved, Cris watched Cedric pull a knife out of his pocket and cut Cho free. He pulled her upward and out of sight. **

**Cris looked around, waiting. Where were Fleur and Krum? Time was getting short, and according to the song, the hostages would be lost after an hour… **

**The merpeople started screeching animatedly. Those holding Cris loosened their grip, staring behind them. Cris turned and saw something monstrous cutting through the water toward them: a human body in swimming trunks with the head of a shark… It was Krum. **

"Not a bad idea." Sirius said.

"It vas different." Viktor said.

**He appeared to have transfigured himself- but badly. **

**The shark-man swam straight to Hermione and began snapping and biting at her ropes; **

"I could have gotten hurt." Hermione said glaring at Viktor.

"I vas careful." Viktor said.

**the trouble was that Krum's new teeth were positioned very awkwardly for biting anything smaller than a dolphin, and Cris was quite sure that if Krum wasn't careful, he was going to rip Hermione in half. Darting forward Cris hit Krum hard on the shoulder and held up the jagged stone. Krum seized it and began to cut Hermione free.**

"Thanks for that." Hermione said.

"Anytime Mia." Cris said.

**Within seconds, he had done it; he grabbed Hermione around the waist, and without a backward glance, began to rise rapidly with her toward the surface. **

**Now what? Cris thought desperately. If she could be sure that Fleur was coming… But still no sign. There was nothing to be done except… **

**She snatched up the stone, which Krum had dropped, but the mermen now closed in around Ron and the little girl, shaking their heads at her. Cris pulled out her wand. **

"That's not the best idea." Remus said.

**"Get out of the way!" **

**Only bubbles flew out of her mouth, but she had the distinct impression that the mermen had understood her, because they suddenly stopped laughing. Their yellowish eyes were fixed upon Cris' wand, and they looked scared. There might be a lot more of them than there were of her, but Cris could tell, by the looks on their faces, that they knew no more magic than the giant squid did. **

"True," Charlie said.

**"You've got until three!" Cris shouted; a great stream of bubbles burst from her, but she held up three fingers to make sure they got the message. "One…" (she put down a finger) "two…" (she put down a second one) - They scattered. Cris darted forward and began to hack at the ropes binding the small girl to the statue, and at last she was free. She seized the little girl around the waist, grabbed the neck of Ron's robes, and kicked off from the bottom. **

"I hope you can get to the surface on time." Lily said.

**It was very slow work. She could no longer use her webbed hands to propel herself forward; she worked her flippers furiously, but Ron and Fleur's sister were like potato-filled sacks dragging her back down… She fixed her eyes skyward, though she knew she must still be very deep, the water above her was so dark… **

**Merpeople were rising with her. She could see them swirling around her with ease, watching her struggle through the water… Would they pull her back down to the depths when the time was up? Did they perhaps eat humans? **

"They don't," Charlie said.

"I know that now." Cris said.

**Cris' legs were seizing up with the effort to keep swimming; her shoulders were aching horribly with the effort of dragging Ron and the girl… **

**She was drawing breath with extreme difficulty. She could feel pain on the sides of her neck again… **

"Crap," Prongs said.

**she was becoming very aware of how wet the water was in her mouth… yet the darkness was definitely thinning now… she could see daylight above her… **

**She kicked hard with her flippers and discovered that they were nothing more than feet… water was flooding through her mouth into her lungs… she was starting to feel dizzy, but she knew light and air were only ten feet above her… she had to get there… she had to… **

"You can do it." Gwen said.

**Cris kicked her legs so hard and fast it felt as though her muscles were screaming in protest; her very brain felt waterlogged, she couldn't breathe, she needed oxygen, she had to keep going, she could not stop – **

**And then she felt her head break the surface of the lake; **

"Finally," Mrs. Weasley said.

**wonderful, cold, clear air was making her wet face sting; she gulped it down, feeling as though she had never breathed properly before, and, panting, pulled Ron and the little girl up with her. All around her, wild, green-haired heads were emerging out of the water with her, but they were smiling at her. **

"They admire you." Padfoot said.

**The crowd in the stands was making a great deal of noise; shouting and screaming, they all seemed to be on their feet; Cris had the impression they thought that Ron and the little girl might be dead, but they were wrong… both of them had opened their eyes; the girl looked scared and confused, but Ron merely expelled a great spout of water, blinked in the bright light, turned to Cris, and said, "Wet, this, isn't it?" Then he spotted Fleur's sister. "What did you bring her for?" **

"Ron, that's not right." Hermione said.

"I know." Ron said.

**"Fleur didn't turn up, I couldn't leave her," Cris panted. **

**"Cris, you prat," said Ron, "you didn't take that song thing seriously, did you? Dumbledore wouldn't have let any of us drown!" **

**"The song said -" **

**"It was only to make sure you got back inside the time limit!" said Ron. "I hope you didn't waste time down there acting the hero!"**

"If Cris wasn't acting the hero the world would end." Hermione said.

"Very true." Ginny said.

**Cris felt both stupid and annoyed. It was all very well for Ron; he'd been asleep, he hadn't felt how eerie it was down in the lake, surrounded by spear-carrying merpeople who'd looked more than capable of murder. **

"They wouldn't hurt you, I don't think." Charlie said.

"They wouldn't." Dumbledore said.

**"C'mon," Cris said shortly, "help me with her, I don't think she can swim very well." **

**They pulled Fleur's sister through the water, back toward the bank where the judges stood watching, twenty merpeople accompanying them like a guard of honor, singing their horrible screechy songs. **

**Cris could see Madam Pomfrey fussing over Hermione, Krum, Cedric, and Cho, all of whom were wrapped in thick blankets. **

"Well yeah, they did it in the middle of winter." Tonks said.

**Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman stood beaming at Cris and Ron from the bank as they swam nearer, but Percy, who looked very white and somehow much younger than usual, came splashing out to meet them. **

"You were so worried about us then and now it's different." Ron murmured.

"It's alright Red," Hermione said.

**Meanwhile Madame Maxime was trying to restrain Fleur Delacour, who was quite hysterical, fighting tooth and nail to return to the water. **

**"Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?" **

**"She's fine!" Cris tried to tell her, but she was so exhausted she could hardly talk, let alone shout. **

**Percy seized Ron and was dragging him back to the bank ("Gerroff, Percy, I'm all right!"); Dumbledore and Bagman were pulling Cris upright; Fleur had broken free of Madame Maxime and was hugging her sister. **

**"It was ze grindylows… zey attacked me… oh Gabrielle, I thought… I thought…" **

"I wasn't used to zem, we do not 'ave zem at Beauxbatons." Fleur said.

**"Come here, you," said Madam Pomfrey. She seized Cris and pulled her over to Hermione and the others, wrapped her so tightly in a blanket that she felt as though she were in a straitjacket, and forced a measure of very hot potion down her throat. **

**Steam gushed out of her ears. **

"Ah, Pepper-Up potion." Prongs said.

**"Cris, well done!" Hermione cried. "You did it, you found out how all by yourself!" **

"Or not," Hermione said.

**"Well -" said Cris. She would have told her about Dobby, but she had just noticed Karkaroff watching her. He was the only judge who had not left the table; the only judge not showing signs of pleasure and relief that Cris, Ron, and Fleur's sister had got back safely. "Yeah, that's right," said Cris, raising her voice slightly so that Karkaroff could hear her. **

**"You haff a water beetle in your hair, Herm-own-ninny," said Krum. Cris had the impression that Krum was drawing her attention back onto himself; perhaps to remind her that he had just rescued her from the lake, but Hermione brushed away the beetle impatiently and said,**

"Man, I could have crushed it." Hermione said.

"That would have fixed a lot of problems." Cris said.

**"You're well outside the time limit, though, Cris… Did it take you ages to find us?" **

**"No… I found you okay…" **

**Cris' feeling of stupidity was growing. Now she was out of the water, it seemed perfectly clear that Dumbledore's safety precautions wouldn't have permitted the death of a hostage just because their champion hadn't turned up. Why hadn't she just grabbed Ron and gone? She would have been first back… Cedric and Krum hadn't wasted time worrying about anyone else; they hadn't taken the mersong seriously… **

**Dumbledore was crouching at the water's edge, deep in conversation with what seemed to be the chief merperson, a particularly wild and ferocious-looking female. He was making the same sort of screechy noises that the merpeople made when they were above water; clearly, Dumbledore could speak Mermish. Finally he straightened up, turned to his fellow judges, and said, "A conference before we give the marks, I think." **

"They are going to give you extra points for being a noble git." Bill said.

"It's about right." Sirius said.

**The judges went into a huddle. Madam Pomfrey had gone to rescue Ron from Percy's clutches; she led him over to Cris and the others, gave him a blanket and some Pepperup Potion, then went to fetch Fleur and her sister. Fleur had many cuts on her face and arms and her robes were torn, but she didn't seem to care, nor would she allow Madam Pomfrey to clean them.**

"I was more worried about Gabrielle." Fleur said.

**"Look after Gabrielle," she told her, and then she turned to Cris. "You saved 'er," she said breathlessly. "Even though she was not your 'ostage." **

**"Yeah," said Cris, who was now heartily wishing she'd left all three girls tied to the statue. **

"Cris," Lily said.

"I know," Cris said.

**Fleur bent down, kissed Cris twice on each cheek then said to Ron, "And you too-you 'elped" **

"Not really." Cris said.

**"Yeah," said Ron, looking extremely hopeful, "yeah, a bit -" **

**Fleur swooped down on him too and kissed him. Hermione looked simply furious, **

"Good grief, even then." Cris said.

**but just then, Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice boomed out beside them, making them all jump, and causing the crowd in the stands to go very quiet. **

**"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows… **

**"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points." **

**Applause from the stands. **

**"I deserved zero," said Fleur throatily, shaking her magnificent head. **

"You gave a valiant effort." Tonks said.

**"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour." **

"Man, you must have been well past the time limit." Padfoot said.

**Enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd; Cris saw Cho give Cedric a glowing look. **

**"We therefore award him forty-seven points." **

**Cris' heart sank. If Cedric had been outside the time limit, she most certainly had been. **

**"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."**

**Karkaroff clapped particularly hard, looking very superior. **

"Of course he did." Keiran said.

**"Cristal Potter used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "She returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Miss Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in her return was due to her determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely her own." **

**Ron and Hermione both gave Cris half-exasperated, half-commiserating looks. **

**"Most of the judges," and here, Bagman gave Karkaroff a very nasty look, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However… Miss Potter's score is forty-five points."**

"Very nice," Teddy said.

**Cris' stomach leapt - she was now tied for first place with Cedric. Ron and Hermione, caught by surprise, stared Cris Harry, then laughed and started applauding hard with the rest of the crowd. **

**"There you go. Cris!" Ron shouted over the noise. "You weren't being thick after all - you were showing moral fiber!" **

"That's Cris for you." Scarlett said.

"Yep, she would make everyone is out of the burning building before she gets out as well." Gwen said.

"I'm not that bad." Cris said.

"Yes you are," the group said.

**Fleur was clapping very hard too, but Krum didn't look happy at all. He attempted to engage Hermione in conversation again, but she was too busy cheering Cris to listen. **

**"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June,"**

Cris winced and looked down willing the tears to go away.

**continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions." **

**It was over. Cris thought dazedly, as Madam Pomfrey began herding the champions and hostages back to the castle to get into dry clothes… it was over, she had got through… she didn't have to worry about anything now until June the twenty-fourth…**

"No, that is the beginning of everything to happen." Cris said under her breath and buried herself into George's chest as he and Fred held her, they weren't keen to figure out what happened to her in that maze.

**Next time she was in Hogsmeade, Cris decided as she walked back up the stone steps into the castle, she was going to buy Dobby a pair of socks for every day of the year.**

"That's the chapter." Ginny said pacing the book.

"Did you get him socks?" Lily asked.

"I kind of forgot about it." Cris said.

"It's okay, you can't always remember everything you were going to do." Prongs said.

"You don't know the reason behind it though." Cris said under her breath. She looked down at the scar on her forearm and shivered, her father and young godfather were going to skin Peter alive for what he did to me.


	97. Chapter 27: Padfoot Returns

"I'm going to start on dinner." Mrs. Weasley said before Neville could start the next chapter. Mrs. Weasley got up and started to the kitchen.

"Do you want us to continue reading?" Tonks asked.

"Go ahead, I can hear you." Mrs. Weasley said. Neville went ahead and picked up the book and started where Ginny left out.

"**Chapter 27: Padfoot Returns," **Neville read.

"Just don't do anything stupid Paddy." Prongs said.

"You know me," Sirius said.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." Prongs said.

**One of the best things about the aftermath of the second task was that everybody was very keen to hear details of what had happened down in the lake, which meant that Ron was getting to share Cris' limelight for once. **

"And I learned that it wasn't much." Ron said.

"I could have told you that." Charlie said.

**Cris noticed that Ron's version of events changed subtly with every retelling. At first, he gave what seemed to be the truth; it tallied with Hermione's story, anyway - Dumbledore had put all the hostages into a bewitched sleep in Professor McGonagall's office, first assuring them that they would be quite safe, and would awake when they were back above the water.**

"So that's what happened." Kingsley said.

**One week later, however, Ron was telling a thrilling tale of kidnap in which he struggled single-handedly against fifty heavily armed merpeople who had to beat him into submission before tying him up.**

"Oh my god, really?" Gwen asked.

"Ron has quite the imagination." Cris said.

"No kidding," Robin said.

**"****But I had my wand hidden up my sleeve," he assured Padma Patil, who seemed to be a lot keener on Ron now that he was getting so much attention and was making a point of talking to him every time they passed in the corridors. "I could've taken those mer-idiots any time I wanted."**

"No you couldn't." Bill said.

"I know," Ron said blushing bright red.

**"****What were you going to do, snore at them?" said Hermione waspishly. People had been teasing her so much about being the thing that Viktor Krum would most miss that she was in a rather tetchy mood.**

**Ron's ears went red, and thereafter, he reverted to the bewitched sleep version of events.**

"There you go." Sirius said.

**As they entered March the weather became drier, but cruel winds skinned their hands and faces every time they went out onto the grounds. There were delays in the post because the owls kept being blown off course. The brown owl that Cris had sent to Sirius with the dates of the Hogsmeade weekend turned up at breakfast on Friday morning with half its feathers sticking up the wrong way; Cris had no sooner torn off Sirius's reply than it took flight, clearly afraid it was going to be sent outside again.**

"Poor Owl," Gwen said.

**Sirius's letter was almost as short as the previous one.**

_**Be at stile at end of road out of Hogsmeade (past Dervish and Banges) at two o'clock on Saturday afternoon. Bring as much food as you can.**_

"Why did you go back to Hogsmeade?" Moony asked.

"I wanted to be closer, be there in case something happens to Cris." Sirius said.

**"****He hasn't come back to Hogsmeade?" said Ron incredulously.**

**"****It looks like it, doesn't it?" said Hermione.**

**"****I can't believe him," said Cris tensely, "if he's caught…"**

**"****Made it so far, though, hasn't he?" said Ron. "And it's not like the place is swarming with dementors anymore."**

"Good thing too." Sirius said with a shudder. Robin grabbed his hand to comfort him.

**Cris folded up the letter, thinking. If she was honest with herself, she really wanted to see Sirius again. She therefore approached the final lesson of the afternoon - double Potions - feeling considerably more cheerful than she usually did when descending the steps to the dungeons.**

"And now something bad is going to happen." Victoire said.

"Of course it does, every time she feels even remotely happy something bad happens." Lily said.

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing in a huddle outside the classroom door with Pansy Parkinson's gang of Slytherin girls. All of them were looking at something Cris couldn't see and sniggering heartily. Pansy's pug-like face peered excitedly around Goyle's broad back as Cris, Ron, and Hermione approached.**

**"****There they are, there they are!" she giggled, and the knot of Slytherins broke apart. Cris saw that Pansy had a magazine in her hands - Witch Weekly. "Witch Weekly, what could be in that?"**

"Something Rita Skeeter wrote obviously." Robin said.

"No kidding." Cris said.

**The moving picture on the front showed a curly-haired witch who was smiling toothily and pointing at a large sponge cake with her wand.**

"At least it isn't Skeeter." Bill said.

"Yep," Hermione said.

**"****You might find something to interest you in there!" Pansy said loudly, and she threw the magazine at Hermione, who caught it, looking startled. At that moment, the dungeon door opened, and Snape beckoned them all inside.**

**Hermione, Cris, and Ron headed for a table at the back of the dungeon as usual. Once Snape had turned his back on them to write up the ingredients of today's potion on the blackboard, Hermione hastily rifled through the magazine under the desk. At last, in the center pages, Hermione found what they were looking for.**

**Cris and Ron leaned in closer. A color photograph of Cris headed a short piece entitled:**

**Cristal Potter's Secret Heartache**

"Man, is nothing private?" Prongs asked.

"Nope," Cris said sadly.

"We aren't going to like this are we?" Padfoot asked.

"Nope," the group said.

"Great."

**A girl like no other, perhaps - yet a girl suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, writes Rita Skeeter. Deprived of love since the tragic demise of her parents, fourteen-year-old Cristal Potter thought she had found solace in her steady boyfriend at Hogwarts, Ronald Weasley. **

"Man, that's just wrong, I know that the two of you are more like siblings than anything else." Prongs said.

"No kidding, I wanted to throw up after the article." Cris said.

"You did look a little green." Draco said.

"Thanks Draco, thank you so much." Cris said.

**Little did she know that she would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss.**

**Mr. Weasley, an ordinary boy, **

"Well he is more than just ordinary." Hermione said.

"Thanks Mia," Ron said blushing.

**seems to have taken with their other friend, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. However Miss Granger seems to have taken with Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with all three of their emotions. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has "never felt this way about any other girl."**

"Until I met you." Viktor whispered to Gwen who blushed very brightly. Cris smiled at them, it seems her sons plan has worked after all.

**However, it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms that have captured these unfortunate boys' interest.**

**"****She's really ugly," says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, **

"Pansy pretty? Yeah right." Draco said.

"No kidding." Ginny said.

**"****but she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's how she's doing it."**

"I have never nor will I ever brew a Love Potion." Hermione said.

"You don't need one anyway, you can get a guy by just being yourself." Cris said.

"That's how it should be done." Lily said smiling at James then to Cris, her family.

**Love Potions are, of course, banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, Cristal Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, she bestows her heart to someone who isn't easily swayed. **

"You've got to be kidding." Lily said.

"I know, it was pretty much full of BS." Cris said.

**"****I told you!" Ron hissed at Hermione as she stared down at the article. "I told you not to annoy Rita Skeeter! She's made you out to be some sort of- of scarlet woman!"**

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

**Hermione stopped looking astonished and snorted with laughter. "Scarlet woman?" she repeated, shaking with suppressed giggles as she looked around at Ron.**

**"****It's what my mum calls them," Ron muttered, his ears going red.**

"I didn't know you were paying attention." Mrs. Weasley said from the kitchen as she stirring something on the stove.

**"****If that's the best Rita can do, she's losing her touch," said Hermione, still giggling, as she threw Witch Weekly onto the empty chair beside her. "What a pile of old rubbish."**

"You said it." The group said.

**She looked over at the Slytherins, who were all watching her, Ron, and Cris closely across the room to see if they had been upset by the article. Hermione gave them a sarcastic smile and a wave, and she, Cris, and Ron started unpacking the ingredients they would need for their Wit-Sharpening Potion.**

"Crabbe and Goyle could use a dose of that." Tonks said.

**"****There's something funny, though," said Hermione ten minutes later, holding her pestle suspended over a bowl of scarab beetles. "How could Rita Skeeter have known…?"**

**"****Known what?" said Ron quickly. "You haven't been mixing up Love Potions, have you?"**

**"****Don't be stupid," Hermione snapped, starting to pound up her beetles again. "No, it's just… how did she know Viktor asked me to visit him over the summer?"**

"That is the thousand galleon question." Sirius said.

"We all will like to know how she's doing it." Remus said.

**Hermione blushed scarlet as she said this and determinedly avoided Ron's eyes.**

**"****What?" said Ron, dropping his pestle with a loud clunk.**

**"****He asked me right after he'd pulled me out of the lake," Hermione muttered. "After he'd got rid of his shark's head. Madam Pomfrey gave us both blankets and then he sort of pulled me away from the judges so they wouldn't hear, and he said, if I wasn't doing anything over the summer, would I like to -"**

**"****And what did you say?" said Ron, who had picked up his pestle and was grinding it on the desk, a good six inches from his bowl, because he was looking at Hermione.**

"Oh Ron, not the best thing to do." Charlie said.

"I know," Ron said.

**"****And he did say he'd never felt the same way about anyone else," Hermione went on, going so red now that Cris could almost feel the heat coming from her, "but how could Rita Skeeter have heard him? She wasn't there… or was she? Maybe she has got an Invisibility Cloak; maybe she sneaked onto the grounds to watch the second task…"**

**"****And what did you say?" Ron repeated, pounding his pestle down so hard that it dented the desk.**

**"****Well, I was too busy seeing whether you and Cris were okay to-"**

**"****Fascinating though your social life undoubtedly is Miss Granger," said an icy voice right behind them, and all three of them jumped, "I must ask you not to discuss it in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor."**

"Good grief, they were doing their work." McGonagall said.

**Snape had glided over to their desk while they were talking. The whole class was now looking around at them; Malfoy took the opportunity to flash POTTER STINKS across the dungeon at Cris. **

"Cool it already." Bill said.

"I know." Draco said.

**"****Ah… reading magazines under the table as well?" Snape added, snatching up the copy of Witch Weekly. "A further ten points from Gryffindor… oh but of course…" Snape's black eyes glittered as they fell on Rita Skeeter's article. "Potter has to keep up with her press cuttings…"**

"Oh shut up already Sev, it wasn't hers to begin with." Lily said glaring at Snape. Snape looked down into his lap but didn't respond at all.

**The dungeon rang with the Slytherins' laughter, and an unpleasant smile curled Snape's thin mouth. To Cris fury, he began to read the article aloud.**

"You are asking for it." Prongs snarled at him.

**"Cristal**** Potter's Secret Heartache… dear, dear. Potter, what's ailing you now? 'A girl like no other, perhaps…'"**

**Cris could feel her face burning. Snape was pausing at the end of every sentence to allow the Slytherins a hearty laugh. The article sounded ten times worse when read by Snape. Even Hermione was blushing scarlet now.**

**"'… ****Cristal Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, she bestows her heart to someone who isn't easily swayed.' How very touching," sneered Snape, rolling up the magazine to continued gales of laughter from the Slytherins. "Well, I think I had better separate the three of you, so you can keep your minds on your potions rather than on your tangled love lives. Weasley, you stay here. Miss Granger, over there, beside Miss Parkinson. Potter - that table in front of my desk. Move. Now."**

"They weren't bothering anyone!" Moony shouted.

**Furious, Cris threw her ingredients and her bag into her cauldron and dragged it up to the front of the dungeon to the empty table. Snape followed, sat down at his desk and watched Cris unload her cauldron. Determined not to look at Snape, Cris resumed the mashing of her scarab beetles, imagining each one to have Snape's face.**

"I had a great time with that." Cris said.

"That's my girl." Prongs said. The twins kissed her cheeks at the same time.

**"All this press attention seems to have inflated your already over-large head Potter," said Snape quietly, once the rest of the class had settled down again. **

"Now that has gone too far, she isn't her father. She is her own damn person. Sure there are things she does where it reminds us of either James or Lily but she is her own damn person, get that through your thick skull!" Remus shouted.

"Well said Remus." Dumbledore said.

**Cris didn't answer. She knew Snape was trying to provoke her; he had done this before. No doubt he was hoping for an excuse to take a round fifty points from Gryffindor before the end of the class.**

"He can try." Bill said.

**"You might be laboring under the delusion that the entire wizarding world is impressed with you," Snape went on, so quietly that no one else could hear him (Cris continued to pound her scarab beetles, even though she had already reduced them to a very fine powder), "but I don't care how many times your picture appears in the papers. To me Potter, you are nothing but a nasty little girl who considers rules to be beneath her."**

"Are you trying to get her to explode?" Bill asked.

"You know he was Bill, that's just what he strides for, although, I never want to see Cris yell or get really pissed at someone, and that is what Snape is going for." Tonks said.

**Cris tipped the powdered beetles into her cauldron and started cutting up her ginger roots. Her hands were shaking slightly out of anger, but she kept her eyes down, as though she couldn't hear what Snape was saying to her.**

**"So I give you fair warning, Potter," Snape continued in a sorter and more dangerous voice, "pint-sized celebrity or not - if I catch you breaking into my office one more time -"**

"You think it was her?" Lily snapped.

"It was Crouch and Dobby and Hermione did it their second year." Robin said.

**"I haven't been anywhere near your office!" said Cris angrily, forgetting her feigned deafness.**

**"Don't lie to me," Snape hissed, his fathomless black eyes boring into Cris'. "Boomslang skin. Gillyweed. Both come from my private stores, and I know who stole them."**

"No you don't, these books tell the truth." Lily J said.

**Cris stared back at Snape, determined not to blink or to look guilty. In truth, she hadn't stolen either of these things from Snape. Hermione had taken the boomslang skin back in their second year - they had needed it for the Polyjuice Potion - and while Snape had suspected Cris at the time, he had never been able to prove it. Dobby, of course, had stolen the gillyweed.**

"So Cris can't get into trouble for those things." Fred said.

**"I don't know what you're talking about," Cris lied coldly.**

**"You were out of bed on the night my office was broken into!" Snape hissed. "I know it Potter! Now, Mad-Eye Moody might have joined your fan club, but I will not tolerate your behavior! One more nighttime stroll into my office, Potter, and you will pay!"**

**"Right," said Cris coolly, turning back to her ginger roots. "I'll bear that in mind if I ever get the urge to go in there."**

"Not the smartest thing to do." Remus said.

"I was mad, almost past my boiling point at this time." Cris said.

**Snape's eyes flashed. He plunged a hand into the inside of his black robes. For one wild moment. Cris thought Snape was about to pull out his wand and curse her - then she saw that Snape had drawn out a small crystal bottle of a completely clear potion. Cris stared at it. 'It couldn't be, not Veritaserum.' Cris thought wide eyed as she stared at it. **

"That's illegal to use on a child without parent's or guardian's consent." Dumbledore said flashing a glare at him. "We will be talking about this."

**"Do you know what this is Potter?" Snape said, his eyes glittering dangerously again.**

**"No," said Cris, faking it like she usually did. **

**"It is Veritaserum - **

"I can't believe you would be doing that." Lily snarled.

**a Truth Potion so powerful that three drops would have you spilling your innermost secrets for this entire class to hear," said Snape viciously. "Now, the use of this potion is controlled by very strict Ministry guidelines. But unless you watch your step, you might just find that my hand slips" - he shook the crystal bottle slightly - "right over your evening pumpkin juice. And then Potter… then we'll find out whether you've been in my office or not." **

"And you will be very sorry if you did that." McGonagall said glaring at him.

**Cris said nothing. She turned back to her ginger roots once more, picked up her knife, and started slicing them again. She knew for a fact that it was illegal to use on a student but she didn't say anything. She repressed a shudder at the thought of what might come spilling out of her mouth if Snape did it… quite apart from landing a whole lot of people in trouble - Hermione and Dobby for a start - there were all the other things she was concealing… like the fact that she was in contact with Sirius… and - her insides squirmed at the thought - how she felt about the Weasley twins… She tipped her ginger roots into the cauldron too, and wondered whether she ought to take a leaf out of Moody's book and start drinking only from a private hip flask.**

"I think you're a little young to be that paranoid." Sirius said with a laugh.

"Mum doesn't do that in the future, though I have no idea if she does at work or not." Al said.

**There was a knock on the dungeon door.**

**"Enter," said Snape in his usual voice.**

**The class looked around as the door opened. Professor Karkaroff came in. Everyone watched him as he walked up toward Snape's desk. He was twisting his finger around his goatee and looking agitated.**

"I wonder what's got him worried." Tonks said.

"Moody?" Charlie suggested.

**"We need to talk," said Karkaroff abruptly when he had reached Snape. He seemed so determined that nobody should hear what he was saying that he was barely opening his lips; it was as though he were a rather poor ventriloquist. Cris kept her eyes on her ginger roots, listening hard.**

"Just don't make it obvious." Padfoot said. Cris just smiled at that but didn't say anything else.

**"I'll talk to you after my lesson, Karkaroff," Snape muttered, but Karkaroff interrupted him.**

**"I want to talk now, while you can't slip off, Severus. You've been avoiding me."**

**"After the lesson," Snape snapped.**

**Under the pretext of holding up a measuring cup to see if she'd poured out enough armadillo bile, Cris sneaked a sidelong glance at the pair of them. Karkaroff looked extremely worried, and Snape looked angry.**

**Karkaroff hovered behind Snape's desk for the rest of the double period. He seemed intent on preventing Snape from slipping away at the end of class. Keen to hear what Karkaroff wanted to say, Cris deliberately knocked over her bottle of armadillo bile with two minutes to go to the bell, which gave her an excuse to duck down behind her cauldron and mop up while the rest of the class moved noisily toward the door.**

"Cris, you are determined to get into trouble aren't you?" Lily asked.

"I'm already on his bad side." Cris said with shrug.

**"What's so urgent?" he heard Snape hiss at Karkaroff.**

**"This," said Karkaroff, and Cris, peering around the edge of his cauldron, saw Karkaroff pull up the left-hand sleeve of his robe and show Snape something on his inner forearm.**

"The Mark," Padfoot said.

**"Well?" said Karkaroff, still making every effort not to move his lips. "Do you see? It's never been this clear, never since -"**

"He's gaining power." Prongs said. Fudge's eyes went wide, he couldn't quite believe it.

**"Put it away!" snarled Snape, his black eyes sweeping the classroom.**

**"But you must have noticed -" Karkaroff began in an agitated voice.**

**"We can talk later, Karkaroff!" spat Snape. "Potter! What are you doing?"**

**"Clearing up my armadillo bile, Professor," said Cris innocently, straightening up and showing Snape the sodden rag she was holding.**

"Very clever." Sirius said.

**Karkaroff turned on his heel and strode out of the dungeon. He looked both worried and angry. Not wanting to remain alone with an exceptionally angry Snape, **

"That's something to always to avoid." Remus said.

**Cris threw her books and ingredients back into her bag and left at top speed to tell Ron and Hermione what she had just witnessed.**

**They left the castle at noon the next day to find a weak silver sun shining down upon the grounds. The weather was milder than it had been all year, and by the time they arrived in Hogsmeade, all three of them had taken off their cloaks and thrown them over their shoulders. The food Sirius had told them to bring was in Cris' bag; they had sneaked a dozen chicken legs, a loaf of bread, and a flask of pumpkin juice from the lunch table.**

"I was very appreciative of that." Sirius said.

"I bet you were." Robin said kissing his cheek.

**They went into Gladrags Wizardwear to buy a present for Dobby, where they had fun selecting the most lurid socks they could find, including a pair patterned with flashing gold and silver stars, and another that screamed loudly when they became too smelly.**

"Ron needs those." Cris and Neville said.

"I'm not surprised." Hermione and Ginny said.

**Then, at half past one, they made their way up the High Street, past Dervish and Banges, and out toward the edge of the village.**

**Cris had never been in this direction before. The winding lane was leading them out into the wild countryside around Hogsmeade. The cottages were fewer here, and their gardens larger; they were walking toward the foot of the mountain in whose shadow Hogsmeade lay. Then they turned a corner and saw a stile at the end of the lane. Waiting for them, its front paws on the topmost bar, was a very large, shaggy black dog, which was carrying some newspapers in its mouth and looking very familiar…**

"Really Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Hey, it was a good idea at the time." Sirius said with a shrug.

**"Hello, Sirius," said Cris when they had reached him.**

**The black dog sniffed Cris' bag eagerly, wagged its tail once, then turned and began to trot away from them across the scrubby patch of ground that rose to meet the rocky foot of the mountain. Cris, Ron, and Hermione climbed over the stile and followed.**

**Sirius led them to the very foot of the mountain, where the ground was covered with boulders and rocks. It was easy for him, with his four paws, but Cris, Ron, and Hermione were soon out of breath. They followed Sirius higher, up onto the mountain itself. For nearly half an hour they climbed a steep, winding, and stony path, following Sirius's wagging tail, sweating in the sun, the shoulder straps of Cris' bag cutting into her shoulders.**

"That's not fun at all." Ginny said.

**Then, at last, Sirius slipped out of sight, and when they reached the place where he had vanished, they saw a narrow fissure in the rock. They squeezed into it and found themselves in a cool, dimly lit cave. Tethered at the end of it, one end of his rope around a large rock, was Buckbeak the hippogriff. **

"At least he's still around." Charlie said.

"I can't get rid of him, he's a good hippogriff." Sirius said.

**Half gray horse, half giant eagle, Buckbeak's fierce orange eye flashed at the sight of them. All three of them bowed low to him, and after regarding them imperiously for a moment, Buckbeak bent his scaly front knees and allowed Hermione to rush forward and stroke his feathery neck. Cris, however, was looking at the black dog, which had just turned into her godfather.**

**Sirius was wearing ragged gray robes; the same ones he had been wearing when he had left Azkaban. **

"Man, you should have stolen some semi-new ones." Prongs said.

"I thought about it." Sirius said.

**His black hair was longer than it had been when he had appeared in the fire, and it was untidy and matted once more. He looked very thin.**

**"Chicken!" he said hoarsely after removing the old Daily Prophets from his mouth and throwing them down onto the cave floor.**

**Cris pulled open her bag and handed over the bundle of chicken legs and bread.**

**"Thanks," said Sirius, opening it, grabbing a drumstick, sitting down on the cave floor, and tearing off a large chunk with his teeth. "I've been living off rats mostly. **

"I thought that one of them was Peter." Sirius said with a wide grin.

"That's something you would do." Robin said.

"I couldn't do it." Moony said.

"You do what you have to do with what you have." Sirius said.

**Can't steal too much food from Hogsmeade; I'd draw attention to myself."**

"Now you grow common sense." Remus said with a laugh.

"Hey!"

**He grinned up at Cris, but Cris returned the grin only reluctantly.**

**"What're you doing here, Sirius?" she said.**

"What else would he be there for?" Bill asked.

"I was worried about him." Cris said.

"You don't have to be worried pup." Sirius said.

**"Fulfilling my duty as godfather," said Sirius, gnawing on the chicken bone in a very doglike way.**

"I am a dog." Sirius said with a cheeky smile.

**"Don't worry about it, I'm pretending to be a lovable stray." He was still grinning, but seeing the anxiety in Cris' face, said more seriously, "I want to be on the spot. Your last letter… well, let's just say things are getting fishier. I've been stealing the paper every time someone throws one out, and by the looks of things, I'm not the only one who's getting worried."**

"Of course he's not the only one worried." McGonagall said.

**He nodded at the yellowing Daily Prophets on the cave floor, and Ron picked them up and unfolded them. Cris, however, continued to stare at Sirius.**

"You need to stop worrying about him Prongslet, he can take care of himself." Prongs said.

"I couldn't help it." Cris said.

"I know." Robin said.

**"What if they catch you? What if you're seen?"**

**"You three and Dumbledore are the only ones around here who know I'm an Animagus," said Sirius, shrugging, and continuing to devour the chicken leg.**

**Ron nudged Cris and passed her the Daily Prophets. There were two: The first bore the headline Mystery Illness of Bartemius Crouch, the second, Ministry Witch Still Missing-Minister of Magic Now Personally Involved. **

"It's about time." Tonks said.

**Cris scanned the story about Crouch. Phrases jumped out at her: hasn't been seen in public since November… house appears deserted… St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries decline comment… Ministry refuses to confirm rumors of critical illness…**

"It's not an illness then." Charlie said.

**"They're making it sound like he's dying," said Cris slowly. "But he can't be that ill if he managed to get up here…"**

**"My brothers Crouch's personal assistant," Ron informed Sirius. "He says Crouch is suffering from overwork."**

"With Crouch it's possible but that doesn't explain why he was in Snape's office if he was ill." Keiran said.

"True," Cris said.

**"Mind you, he did look ill, last time I saw him up close," said Cris slowly, still reading the story. "The night my name came out of the goblet…"**

"But that could have been shock." Gwen said.

"Maybe," Lily said.

**"Getting his comeuppance for sacking Winky, isn't he?" said Hermione, an edge to her voice. She was stroking Buckbeak, who was crunching up Sirius' chicken bones. "I bet he wishes he hadn't done it now - bet he feels the difference now she's not there to look after him."**

**"Hermione's obsessed with house-elves," Ron muttered to Sirius, casting Hermione a dark look. Sirius, however, looked interested.**

"Of course I did." Sirius said.

**"Crouch sacked his house-elf?"**

**"Yeah, at the Quidditch World Cup," said Cris, and she launched into the story of the Dark Mark's appearance, and Winky being found with Cris' wand clutched in her hand, and Mr. Crouch's fury. When Cris had finished, Sirius was on his feet again and had started pacing up and down the cave.**

"Uh-oh, Padfoot is in deep thought." Prongs said.

"That can't be good." Moony said.

**"Let me get this straight," he said after a while, brandishing a fresh chicken leg. "You first saw the elf in the Top Box. She was saving Crouch a seat, right?"**

**"Right," said Cris, Ron, and Hermione together.**

**"But Crouch didn't turn up for the match?"**

"Well not Crouch senior." Cris muttered under her breath.

**"No," said Cris. "I think he said he'd been too busy."**

**Sirius paced all around the cave in silence. Then he said, "Cris, did you check your pockets for your wand after you'd left the Top Box?"**

"Wait, was your wand stolen from the top box?" Lily asked. Cris nodded and but didn't say anything else.

**"Erm…" Cris thought hard. "No," she said finally. "I didn't need to use it before we got in the forest. And then I put my hand in my pocket, and all that was in there were my Omnioculars."**

**She stared at Sirius. "Are you saying whoever conjured the Mark stole my wand in the Top Box?"**

**"It's possible," said Sirius.**

**"Winky didn't steal that wand!" Hermione insisted.**

**"The elf wasn't the only one in that box," said Sirius, his brow furrowed as he continued to pace.**

**"Who else was sitting behind you?"**

**"Loads of people," said Cris. "Some Bulgarian ministers… Cornelius Fudge… the Malfoy's…"**

**"The Malfoy's!" said Ron suddenly, so loudly that his voice echoed all around the cave, and Buckbeak tossed his head nervously. "I bet it was Lucius Malfoy!"**

"No, it couldn't be." Draco said.

"I know that now." Ron said going red.

**"Anyone else?" said Sirius.**

**"No one," said Cris.**

**"Yes, there was, there was Ludo Bagman," Hermione reminded her.**

"He wouldn't do something like that." Tonks said.

**"Oh yeah…"**

**"I don't know anything about Bagman except that he used to be Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps," said Sirius, still pacing. "What's he like?"**

**"He's okay," said Cris. "He keeps offering to help me with the Triwizard Tournament."**

**"Does he, now?" said Sirius, frowning more deeply. "I wonder why he'd do that?"**

**"Says he's taken a liking to me," said Cris.**

"It could be because of your age." Lily suggested.

"Maybe," Cris said with a shrug.

**"Hmm," said Sirius, looking thoughtful.**

**"We saw him in the forest just before the Dark Mark appeared," Hermione told Sirius. **

"He couldn't do that." Prongs said shaking his head.

**"Remember?" she said to Cris and Ron.**

**"Yeah, but he didn't stay in the forest, did he?" said Ron. "The moment we told him about the riot, he went off to the campsite."**

**"How d'you know?" Hermione shot back. "How d'you know where he Disapparated to?"**

**"Come off it," said Ron incredulously. "Are you saying you reckon Ludo Bagman conjured the Dark Mark?"**

**"It's more likely he did it than Winky," said Hermione stubbornly.**

"He couldn't do that." Padfoot said stubbornly.

"**Told you," said Ron, looking meaningfully at Sirius, "told you she's obsessed with house -"**

**But Sirius held up a hand to silence Ron.**

"**When the Dark Mark had been conjured, and the elf had been discovered holding Cris' wand, what did Crouch do?"**

"**Went to look in the bushes," said Cris, "but there wasn't anyone else there."**

"**Of course," Sirius muttered, pacing up and down, "of course, he'd want to pin it on anyone but his own elf… and then he sacked her?"**

"Yep," Hermione said angrily.

**"Yes," said Hermione in a heated voice, "he sacked her, just because she hadn't stayed in her tent and let herself get trampled -"**

**"Hermione, will you give it a rest with the elf!" said Ron.**

**Sirius shook his head and said, "She's got the measure of Crouch better than you have, Ron. If you want to know what a mans like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals." **

"Then what about you and Kreacher?" Hermione asked.

"He's hated me ever since I took a different view then my mother." Sirius said.

"Dad, I'd try and be nice to him, you'd be surprised how much he has changed in the future." Scarlett said.

"Really?" Sirius asked. The future kids nodded and Neville continued reading.

**He ran a hand over his unshaven face, evidently thinking hard.**

"**All these absences of Barty Crouch's… he goes to the trouble of making sure his house-elf saves him a seat at the Quidditch World Cup, but doesn't bother to turn up and watch. He works very hard to reinstate the Triwizard Tournament, and then stops coming to that too… It's not like Crouch. If he's ever taken a day off work because of illness before this, I'll eat Buckbeak."**

"Don't eat him!" Charlie cried.

"I didn't." Sirius said.

"**D'you know Crouch, then?" said Cris.**

**Sirius's face darkened. He suddenly looked as menacing as he had the night when Cris first met him, the night when Cris still believed Sirius to be a murderer.**

"**Oh I know Crouch all right," he said quietly. "He was the one who gave the order for me to be sent to Azkaban - without a trial."**

Everyone growled at that thinking that Sirius should have gotten the trial.

**"What?" said Ron and Hermione together.**

**"You're kidding!" said Cris.**

"I wish I was." Sirius said.

**"No, I'm not," said Sirius, taking another great bite of chicken. "Crouch used to be Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, didn't you know?"**

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione shook their heads.**

**"He was tipped for the next Minister of Magic,"**

"What made him not become minister then?" Lily asked.

"You'll see." Remus said.

**said Sirius. "He's a great wizard, Barty Crouch, powerfully magical - and power-hungry. Oh never a Voldemort supporter," he said, reading the look on Cris' face. "No, Barty Crouch was always very outspoken against the Dark Side. But then a lot of people who were against the Dark Side… well, you wouldn't understand… you're too young…" **

"I don't think Cris would be considered as a child." Tonks said.

"I agree, she's seen way too much for someone so young." Kingsley said sadly.

**"That's what my dad said at the World Cup," said Ron, with a trace of irritation in his voice. "Try us, why don't you?"**

**A grin flashed across Sirius's thin face.**

**"All right, I'll try you…" He walked once up the cave, back again, and then said, "Imagine that Voldemort's powerful now. You don't know who his supporters are, you don't know who's working for him and who isn't; you know he can control people so that they do terrible things without being able to stop themselves. You're scared for yourself, and your family, and your friends. Every week, news comes of more deaths, more disappearances, more torturing… the Ministry of Magic's in disarray, they don't know what to do, they're trying to keep everything hidden from the Muggles, but meanwhile, Muggles are dying too. Terror everywhere… panic… confusion… that's how it used to be.**

"That's awful." Gwen said.

"It did get really bad." Remus said sadly.

"**Well, times like that bring out the best in some people and the worst in others. Crouch's principles might've been good in the beginning - I wouldn't know. He rose quickly through the Ministry, and he started ordering very harsh measures against Voldemort's supporters. The Aurors were given new powers - powers to kill rather than capture, for instance. And I wasn't the only one who was handed straight to the dementors without trial. Crouch fought violence with violence, and authorized the use of the Unforgivable Curses against suspects.**

"But, wouldn't that make them just as bad as the Death Eaters?" Gwen asked.

"You would think that, but in order to fight something you sometimes have to use something you never thought you would have to use." Robin said.

"That makes sense." Gwen said.

**I would say he became as ruthless and cruel as many on the Dark Side. **

**He had his supporters, mind you - plenty of people thought he was going about things the right way, and there were a lot of witches and wizards clamoring for him to take over as Minister of Magic. When Voldemort disappeared, it looked like only a matter of time until Crouch got the top job. But then something rather unfortunate happened…" Sirius smiled grimly. "Crouch's own son was caught with a group of Death Eaters who'd managed to talk their way out of Azkaban. Apparently they were trying to find Voldemort and return him to power."**

"That's horrible." Gwen said.

"It happens." Tonks said.

**"Yep," said Sirius, throwing his chicken bone to Buckbeak, flinging himself back down on the ground beside the loaf of bread, and tearing it in half. "Nasty little shock for old Barty, I'd imagine. Should have spent a bit more time at home with his family, shouldn't he? Ought to have left the office early once in a while… gotten to know his own son."**

**He began to wolf down large pieces of bread.**

**"Was his son a Death Eater?" said Cris.**

"Yes," Cris muttered under breath for no one else to hear.

**"No idea," said Sirius, still stuffing down bread. "I was in Azkaban myself when he was brought in. This is mostly stuff I've found out since I got out. The boy was definitely caught in the company of people I'd bet my life were Death Eaters – but he might have been in the wrong place at the wrong time, just like the house-elf."**

"Nope," Sirius muttered as well.

**"Did Crouch try and get his son off?" Hermione whispered.**

"I doubt it." Padfoot said.

**Sirius let out a laugh that was much more like a bark.**

**"Crouch let his son off? I thought you had the measure of him, Hermione! Anything that threatened to tarnish his reputation had to go; he had dedicated his whole life to becoming Minister of Magic. You saw him dismiss a devoted house-elf because she associated him with the Dark Mark again - doesn't that tell you what he's like? Crouch's fatherly affection stretched just far enough to give his son a trial, and by all accounts, it wasn't much more than an excuse for Crouch to show how much he hated the boy… then he sent him straight to Azkaban."**

"How sad," Gwen said.

"That's just as he was though." Robin said.

**"He gave his own son to the dementors?" asked Cris quietly.**

"That's just wrong, what if he wasn't one though." Gwen said.

"You'll see soon enough Gwen." Cris said.

**"That's right," said Sirius, and he didn't look remotely amused now. "I saw the dementors bringing him in, watched them through the bars in my cell door. He can't have been more than nineteen. They took him into a cell near mine. He was screaming for his mother by nightfall. He went quiet after a few days, though… they all went quiet in the end… except when they shrieked in their sleep…"**

Sirius closed his eyes and shuddered at the memory. Robin placed a hand on his shoulder and Padfoot was wide eyed.

"Don't worry mate, we'll make sure this doesn't happen to you." Prongs whispered to his friend. Padfoot nodded really hoping that this doesn't happen.

**For a moment, the deadened look in Sirius's eyes became more pronounced than ever, as though shutters had closed behind them.**

**"So he's still in Azkaban?" Cris said.**

**"No," said Sirius dully. "No, he's not in there anymore. He died about a year after they brought him in."**

**"He died?"**

"Most do in that hell hole." Sirius said.

"That's terrible." Gwen said.

**"He wasn't the only one," said Sirius bitterly. "Most go mad in there, and plenty stop eating in the end. They lose the will to live. You could always tell when a death was coming, because the dementors could sense it, they got excited. That boy looked pretty sickly when he arrived. Crouch being an important Ministry member, he and his wife were allowed a deathbed visit. That was the last time I saw Barty Crouch, half carrying his wife past my cell. She died herself, apparently, shortly afterward. Grief. Wasted away just like the boy. Crouch never came for his son's body. The dementors buried him outside the fortress; I watched them do it."**

"He should have buried him with his wife." Gwen said.

"That's not how he thinks though." Remus said.

**Sirius threw aside the bread he had just lifted to his mouth and instead picked up the flask of pumpkin juice and drained it.**

**"So old Crouch lost it all, just when he thought he had it made," he continued, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "One moment, a hero, poised to become Minister of Magic… next, his son dead, his wife dead, the family name dishonored, and, so I've heard since I escaped, a big drop in popularity. Once the boy had died, people started feeling a bit more sympathetic toward the son and started asking how a nice young lad from a good family had gone so badly astray.**

**The conclusion was that his father never cared much for him. So Cornelius Fudge got the top job, and Crouch was shunted sideways into the Department of International Magical Cooperation."**

"At least he still had a job." Gwen said.

**There was a long silence. Cris was thinking of the way Crouch's eyes had bulged as he'd looked down at his disobedient house-elf back in the wood at the Quidditch World Cup. This, then, must have been why Crouch had overreacted to Winky being found beneath the Dark Mark. It had brought back memories of his son, and the old scandal, and his fall from grace at the Ministry.**

**"Moody says Crouch is obsessed with catching Dark wizards," Cris told Sirius.**

**"Yeah, I've heard it's become a bit of a mania with him," said Sirius, nodding. "If you ask me, he still thinks he can bring back the old popularity by catching one more Death Eater."**

"That is if there are any." Lily said.

"There are out there, they just bought their way out of Azkaban." Robin said.

**"And he sneaked up here to search Snape's office!" said Ron triumphantly, looking at Hermione.**

**"Yes, and that doesn't make sense at all," said Sirius.**

"So why did he do it then?" Prongs asked.

"Unless it wasn't him." Gwen suggested.

"No, they map can't be fooled even by Polyjuice potion." Moony said.

**"Yeah, it does!" said Ron excitedly, but Sirius shook his head.**

**"Listen, if Crouch wants to investigate Snape, why hasn't he been coming to judge the tournament? It would be an ideal excuse to make regular visits to Hogwarts and keep an eye on him."**

**"So you think Snape could be up to something, then?" asked Cris, but Hermione broke in.**

**"Look, I don't care what you say, Dumbledore trusts Snape -"**

**"Oh give it a rest, Hermione," said Ron impatiently. "I know Dumbledore's brilliant and everything, but that doesn't mean a really clever Dark wizard couldn't fool him -" **

"Very true, but Severus is on our side." Dumbledore said.

**"Why did Snape save Cris' life in the first year, then? Why didn't he just let her die?"**

"It's because of me," Lily said simply.

**"I dunno - maybe he thought Dumbledore would kick him out-"**

**"What d'you think, Sirius?" Cris said loudly, and Ron and Hermione stopped bickering to listen.**

**"I think they've both got a point," said Sirius, looking thoughtfully at Ron and Hermione. "Ever since I found out Snape was teaching here, I've wondered why Dumbledore hired him. Snape's always been fascinated by the Dark Arts, he was famous for it at school. Slimy, oily, greasy-haired kid, he was," **

"Hey, the insults are in the book." Neville said with a grin.

**Sirius added, and Cris and Ron grinned at each other. "Snape knew more curses when he arrived at school than half the kids in seventh year, and he was part of a gang of Slytherins who nearly all turned out to be Death Eaters."**

**Sirius held up his fingers and began ticking off names.**

**"Rosier and Wilkes - they were both killed by Aurors the year before Voldemort fell. The Lestrange's **

Neville stopped and glared at the book before continuing again a little harshly.

**- they're a married couple - they're in Azkaban. Avery – from what I've heard he wormed his way out of trouble by saying he'd been acting under the Imperius Curse - he's still at large. But as far as I know, Snape was never even accused of being a Death Eater - not that that means much. Plenty of them were never caught. And Snape's certainly clever and cunning enough to keep himself out of trouble." **

"Are you feeling alright Padfoot? That's the first time I ever heard you say anything even remotely positive about Snape." Moony said.

**"Snape knows Karkaroff pretty well, but he wants to keep that quiet," said Ron.**

**"Yeah, you should've seen Snape's face when Karkaroff turned up in Potions yesterday!" said Cris quickly. "Karkaroff wanted to talk to Snape, he says Snape's been avoiding him. Karkaroff looked really worried. He showed Snape something on his arm, but I couldn't see what it was."**

**"He showed Snape something on his arm?" said Sirius, looking frankly bewildered. He ran his fingers distractedly through his filthy hair, then shrugged again. **

**"Well, I've no idea what that's about… but if Karkaroff's genuinely worried, and he's going to Snape for answers…"**

**Sirius stared at the cave wall, then made a grimace of frustration.**

**"There's still the fact that Dumbledore trusts Snape, and I know Dumbledore trusts where a lot of other people wouldn't, but I just can't see him letting Snape teach at Hogwarts if he'd ever worked for Voldemort."**

**"Why are Moody and Crouch so keen to get into Snape's office then?" said Ron stubbornly.**

"There are reasons that I won't go into about Moody but I have no idea about Crouch." Remus said.

**"Well," said Sirius slowly, "I wouldn't put it past Mad-Eye to have searched every single teacher's office when he got to Hogwarts. He takes his Defense Against the Dark Arts seriously, Moody. I'm not sure he trusts anyone at all, and after the things he's seen, it's not surprising. I'll say this for Moody, though, he never killed if he could help it. Always brought people in alive where possible. He was tough, but he never descended to the level of the Death Eaters. **

**Crouch, though… he's a different matter… is he really ill? If he is, why did he make the effort to drag himself up to Snape's office? And if he's not… what's he up to? What was he doing at the World Cup that was so important he didn't turn up in the Top Box? What's he been doing while he should have been judging the tournament?"**

"Both really good questions, I hope they get answered." Moony said.

"They are answered just not until later." Cris said.

**Sirius lapsed into silence, still staring at the cave wall. Buckbeak was ferreting around on the rocky floor, looking for bones he might have overlooked. Finally, Sirius looked up at Ron.**

**"You say your brother's Crouch's personal assistant? Any chance you could ask him if he's seen Crouch lately?"**

**"I can try," said Ron doubtfully. "Better not make it sound like I reckon Crouch is up to anything dodgy, though. Percy loves Crouch."**

"Not like that though." Percy mumbled under his breath.

**"And you might try and find out whether they've got any leads on Bertha Jorkins while you're at it," said Sirius, gesturing to the second copy of the Daily Prophet.**

**"Bagman told me they hadn't," said Cris.**

**"Yes, he's quoted in the article in there," said Sirius, nodding at the paper. "Blustering on about how bad Bertha's memory is. Well, maybe she's changed since I knew her, but the Bertha I knew wasn't forgetful at all - quite the reverse. She was a bit dim, but she had an excellent memory for gossip. It used to get her into a lot of trouble; she never knew when to keep her mouth shut. **

"So why did she change?" Charlie asked. Cris looked down, the truth will horrific for them to find out.

**I can see her being a bit of a liability at the Ministry of Magic… maybe that's why Bagman didn't bother to look for her for so long…"**

**Sirius heaved an enormous sigh and rubbed his shadowed eyes.**

**"What's the time?"**

**Cris checked her watch, then remembered it hadn't been working since it had spent over an hour in the lake.**

"You should have taken it off." Lily said.

"I was in a hurry." Cris said sheepishly.

**"It's half past three," said Hermione.**

**"You'd better get back to school," Sirius said, getting to his feet. "Now listen…" He looked particularly hard at Cris. "I don't want you lot sneaking out of school to see me, all right? Just send notes to me here. I still want to hear about anything odd. But you're not to go leaving Hogwarts without permission; it would be an ideal opportunity for someone to attack you."**

"You advice someone not to sneak out, now I've seen it all." Prongs said.

"I know right, but I didn't want her to be attacked." Sirius said.

"You're a good godfather." Lily said with a smile.

**"No one's tried to attack me so far, except a dragon and a couple of grindylows," Cris said, but Sirius scowled at Cris.**

**"I don't care… I'll breathe freely again when this tournament's over, and that's not until June. And don't forget, if you're talking about me among yourselves, call me Snuffles, **

"Really? Snuffles? Well at least it isn't Spot." Prongs said.

"Well some people know my Padfoot nickname like McGonagall and Snape so I chose something different." Sirius said.

"Who knew you were so smart." Moony teased.

"Hey!"

**okay?"**

**He handed Cris the empty napkin and flask and went to pat Buckbeak good-bye.**

**"I'll walk to the edge of the village with you," said Sirius, "see if I can scrounge another paper."**

"Just try not to get caught." Robin said.

"I wasn't," Sirius said.

**He transformed into the great black dog before they left the cave, and they walked back down the mountainside with him, across the boulder-strewn ground, and back to the stile. Here he allowed each of them to pat him on the head, before turning and setting off at a run around the outskirts of the village. Cris, Ron, and Hermione made their way back into Hogsmeade and up toward Hogwarts.**

**"Wonder if Percy knows all that stuff about Crouch?" Ron said as they walked up the drive to the castle. "But maybe he doesn't care… It'd probably just make him admire Crouch even more. Yeah, Percy loves rules. He'd just say Crouch was refusing to break them for his own son."**

"Still doesn't mean you should abandon him." Gwen said.

**"Percy would never throw any of his family to the Dementors," said Hermione severely.**

**"I don't know," said Ron. "If he thought we were standing in the way of his career… Percy's really ambitious, you know…"**

Percy blushed brightly but his siblings didn't say anything, he had taken the ministries word over Dumbledore's word and that had set them apart.

**They walked up the stone steps into the entrance hall, where the delicious smells of dinner wafted toward them from the Great Hall.**

**"Poor old Snuffles," said Ron, breathing deeply. "He must really like you. Cris… Imagine having to live off rats."**

"You are my goddaughter; I would do anything for you." Sirius said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I won't stop worrying about you." Cris said.

Mrs. Weasley now had dinner ready and served it up.


	98. Chapter 28: The Madness of Mr Crouch

After dinner was done they gathered back around to read.

"**Chapter 28: The Madness of Mr. Crouch," **Charlie read.

"You mean he wasn't mad already?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"That's beside the point." Cris said.

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione went up to the Owlery after breakfast on Sunday to send a letter to Percy, asking, as Sirius had suggested, whether he had seen Mr. Crouch lately. They used Hedwig, because it had been so long since she'd had a job. When they had watched her fly out of sight through the Owlery window, they proceeded down to the kitchen to give Dobby his new socks.**

"How many did you get him?" Gwen asked.

"A few," Cris said.

"That's sweet of you." Lily said.

**The house-elves gave them a very cheery welcome, bowing and curtsying and bustling around making tea again. Dobby was ecstatic about his present.**

**"****Cristal Potter is too good to Dobby!" he squeaked, wiping large tears out of his enormous eyes.**

**"****You saved my life with that gillyweed, Dobby, you really did," said Cris.**

"No kidding, I don't know what you would have done." Prongs said.

"I would have figured out something, maybe." Cris said.

"I have no doubt that you would have." Lily said with a smile.

**"****No chance of more of those éclairs, is there?" said Ron, who was looking around at the beaming and bowing house-elves. **

"Didn't you already eat?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, so?" Ron asked.

"You're impossible." Ginny said.

"Don't you know that by now?" Cris asked.

"Yeah, but still, it's crazy." Ginny said.

"True," the girls said.

**"****You've just had breakfast!" said Hermione irritably, but a great silver platter of éclairs was already zooming toward them, supported by four elves.**

**"****We should get some stuff to send up to Snuffles," Cris muttered.**

"That's sweet of you." Lily said.

"I couldn't let him starve." Cris said.

**"****Good idea," said Ron. "Give Pig something to do. **

"Is he big enough to do that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He could do it." Hermione said.

**You couldn't give us a bit of extra food, could you?" he said to the surrounding elves, and they bowed delightedly and hurried off to get some more.**

**"****Dobby, where's Winky?" said Hermione, who was looking around.**

**"****Winky is over there by the fire, miss," said Dobby quietly, his ears drooping slightly.**

"Oh-uh, what's wrong with her now?" Luna asked.

"You'll figure it out." Cris said.

**"****Oh dear," said Hermione as she spotted Winky.**

**Cris looked over at the fireplace too. Winky was sitting on the same stool as last time, but she had allowed herself to become so filthy that she was not immediately distinguishable from the smoke-blackened brick behind her. Her clothes were ragged and unwashed. She was clutching a bottle of butterbeer and swaying slightly on her stool, staring into the fire. As they watched her, she gave an enormous hiccup.**

**"****Winky is getting through six bottles a day now," Dobby whispered to Cris.**

"How strong is Butterbeer?" Gwen asked.

"Not that strong, but House-elves are very susceptible to it." Sirius said.

"**Well, it's not strong, that stuff," Cris said.**

**But Dobby shook his head. "'Tis strong for a house-elf, sir," he said.**

**Winky hiccupped again. The elves who had brought the éclairs gave her disapproving looks as they returned to work.**

"**Winky is pining, Cristal Potter," Dobby whispered sadly. "Winky wants to go home. Winky still thinks Mr. Crouch is her master, miss, and nothing Dobby says will persuade her that Professor Dumbledore is her master now."**

"It is hard for them to change masters." Robin said.

"That's sad." Gwen said.

**"****Hey, Winky," said Cris, struck by a sudden inspiration, walking over to her, and bending down, "you don't know what Mr. Crouch might be up to, do you? Because he's stopped turning up to judge the Triwizard Tournament."**

"Oh Cris, that'll just worry her even more." Bill said.

"It was worth a shot." Cris said with a shrug.

**Winky's eyes flickered. Her enormous pupils focused on Cris. She swayed slightly again and then said, "M - Master is stopped - hic - coming?"**

**"****Yeah," said Cris, "we haven't seen him since the first task. The Daily Prophet's saying he's ill."**

**Winky swayed some more, staring blurrily at Cris.**

**"****Master- hic- ill?"**

**Her bottom lip began to tremble.**

**"****But we're not sure if that's true," said Hermione quickly.**

"That won't help either." Charlie said. Hermione shrugged and Charlie continued reading.

**"****Master is needing his - his - Winky!" whimpered the elf. "Master cannot - hic - manage - hic - all by himself…"**

**"****Other people manage to do their own housework, you know, Winky," Hermione said severely.**

**"****Winky - hic - is not only - hic - doing housework for Mr. Crouch!" Winky squeaked indignantly, swaying worse than ever and slopping butterbeer down her already heavily stained blouse. "Master is - hic - trusting Winky with - hic – the most important - hic - the most secret…"**

"I wonder what the secret is." Fred asked.

"Whatever it is, I don't think we want to know." Padfoot said. Cris shivered and leaned into Fred and George's touch. They noticed and held on to her kissing her forehead.

**"****What?" said Cris.**

**But Winky shook her head very hard, spilling more butterbeer down herself.**

**"****Winky keeps - hic - her master's secrets," she said mutinously, swaying very heavily now, frowning up at Cris with her eyes crossed. "You is - hic - nosing, you is."**

**"****Winky must not talk like that to Cristal Potter!" said Dobby angrily. "Cristal Potter is brave and noble and Cristal Potter is not nosy!"**

"Actually she is, but we love her anyway." Ginny said.

"Hey!"

"You know it's true Bolt." Hermione said. Cris crossed her arms and pouted while the group laughed.

**"****She is nosing - hic - into my master's - hic - private and secret - hic - Winky is a good house-elf- hic - Winky keeps her silence - hic - people trying to - hic – pry and poke - hic -"**

**Winky's eyelids drooped and suddenly, without warning, she slid off her stool into the hearth, snoring loudly. The empty bottle of butterbeer rolled away across the stone-flagged floor. Half a dozen house-elves came hurrying forward, looking disgusted. One of them picked up the bottle; the others covered Winky with a large checked tablecloth and tucked the ends in neatly, hiding her from view.**

"That's not nice." Gwen said.

"They thought that she was the one being unreasonable, they were thinking that she was being ungrateful." Cris said.

"Oh,"

**"****We is sorry you had to see that, sir and misses!" squeaked a nearby elf, shaking his head and looking very ashamed. "We is hoping you will not judge us all by Winky, sir and misses!"**

**"****She's unhappy!" said Hermione, exasperated. "Why don't you try and cheer her up instead of covering her up?"**

**"****Begging your pardon, miss," said the house-elf, bowing deeply again, "but house-elves has no right to be unhappy when there is work to be done and masters to be served."**

**"****Oh for heaven's sake!" Hermione cried. "Listen to me, all of you! You've got just as much right as wizards to be unhappy! You've got the right to wages and holidays and proper clothes, you don't have to do everything you're told - look at Dobby!"**

"That's because Dobby isn't a normal house-elf, most house-elves are like Winky after they are freed but other than that they love their work." Remus said. Hermione turned a red that any Weasley would be proud of.

**"****Miss will please keep Dobby out of this," Dobby mumbled, looking scared. The cheery smiles had vanished from the faces of the house-elves around the kitchen. They were suddenly looking at Hermione as though she were mad and dangerous.**

"That's because the house-elves at Hogwarts are the best treated and I offered to pay them but they refuse." Dumbledore said. Hermione blushed even more and hid her face in Ron's shoulder.

**"****We has your extra food!" squeaked an elf at Cris' elbow, and he shoved a large ham, a dozen cakes, and some fruit into Cris' arms. "Good-bye!"**

**The house-elves crowded around Cris, Ron, and Hermione and began shunting them out of the kitchen, many little hands pushing in the smalls of their backs.**

**"****Thank you for the socks, Cristal Potter!" Dobby called miserably from the hearth, where he was standing next to the lumpy tablecloth that was Winky.**

**"****You couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you, Hermione?" said Ron angrily as the kitchen door slammed shut behind them. "They won't want us visiting them now! We could've tried to get more stuff out of Winky about Crouch!"**

**"And they won't want us coming down for food anymore!"**

"Do you always think with your stomach?" Ginny asked.

"I was actually thinking about Sirius." Ron mumbled.

"That's sweet of you." Robin said with a smile.

**"****Oh as if you care about that!" scoffed Hermione. "You only like coming down here for the food!"**

**It was an irritable sort of day after that. Cris got so tired of Ron and Hermione sniping at each other over their homework in the common room that she took Sirius's food up to the Owlery that evening on her own.**

**Pigwidgeon was much too small to carry an entire ham up to the mountain by himself, so Cris enlisted the help of two school screech owls as well. When they had set off into the dusk, looking extremely odd carrying the large package between them Cris leaned on the windowsill, looking out at the grounds, at the dark, rustling treetops of the Forbidden Forest, and the rippling sails of the Durmstrang ship. An eagle owl flew through the coil of smoke rising from Hagrid's chimney; it soared toward the castle, around the Owlery, and out of sight. **

**Looking down, Cris saw Hagrid digging energetically in front of his cabin. Cris wondered what he was doing; it looked as though he were making a new vegetable patch.**

"Let's just hope that it is a new vegetable patch and not something else." Lily said.

"Knowing Hagrid it could be anything." Moony said.

**As she watched, Madame Maxime emerged from the Beauxbatons carriage and walked over to Hagrid. She appeared to be trying to engage him in conversation. Hagrid leaned upon his spade, but did not seem keen to prolong their talk, because Madame Maxime returned to the carriage shortly afterward.**

**Unwilling to go back to Gryffindor Tower and listen to Ron and Hermione snarling at each other, Cris watched Hagrid digging until the darkness swallowed him and the owls around Cris began to awake, swooshing past her into the night. By breakfast the next day Ron's and Hermione's bad moods had burnt out, and to Cris' relief, Ron's dark predictions that the house-elves would send substandard food up to the Gryffindor table because Hermione had insulted them proved false; the bacon, eggs, and kippers were quite as good as usual.**

"That's a good thing at least." Mr. Weasley said.

**When the post owls arrived, Hermione looked up eagerly; she seemed to be expecting something.**

**"****Percy won't've had time to answer yet," said Ron. "We only sent Hedwig yesterday."**

**"****No, it's not that," said Hermione. "I've taken out a subscription to the Daily Prophet. I'm getting sick of finding everything out from the Slytherins."**

"That a smart thing to do." Prongs said nodding his head in agreement.

**"****Good thinking!" said Cris, also looking up at the owls. "Hey, Hermione, I think you're in luck -"**

**A gray owl was soaring down toward Hermione.**

**"****It hasn't got a newspaper, though," she said, looking disappointed. "It's -"**

**But to her bewilderment, the gray owl landed in front of her plate, closely followed by four barn owls, a brown owl, and a tawny.**

**"****How many subscriptions did you take out?" said Cris, seizing Hermione's goblet before it was knocked over by the cluster of owls, all of whom were jostling close to her, trying to deliver their own letter first.**

"Why do I have the feeling that those letters should be tossed in the fire place?" Tonks asked.

"Because they probably should be." Remus said.

**"****What on earth -?" Hermione said, taking the letter from the gray owl, opening it, and starting to read. "Oh really!" she sputtered, going rather red.**

**"****What's up?" said Ron.**

**"****It's - oh how ridiculous -"**

**She thrust the letter at Cris, who saw that it was not handwritten, but composed from pasted letters that seemed to have been cut out of the Daily Prophet.**

**YOU ARE A WICKED GIRL. CRISTAL POTTER DESERVES A BETTER FRIEND. GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM MUGGLE.**

"Hermione isn't a Muggle!" cried most of the room.

**"****They're all like it!" said Hermione desperately, opening one letter after another. "Cristal Potter can do much better than the likes of you… ' 'You deserve to be boiled in frog spawn… ' Ouch!" **

"What happened?" Lily asked.

**She had opened the last envelope, and yellowish-green liquid smelling strongly of petrol gushed over her hands, which began to erupt in large yellow boils.**

"Undiluted bubotuber pus!" Neville exclaimed.

"You need to get to the Hospital Wing." Kingsley said.

"I did." Hermione said.

**"****Undiluted bubotuber pus!" said Ron, picking up the envelope gingerly and sniffing it.**

**"****Ow!" said Hermione, tears starting in her eyes as she tried to rub the pus off her hands with a napkin, but her fingers were now so thickly covered in painful sores that it looked as though she were wearing a pair of thick, knobbly gloves.**

**"****You'd better get up to the hospital wing," said Cris as the owls around Hermione took flight. "We'll tell Professor Sprout where you've gone…"**

**"****I warned her!" said Ron as Hermione hurried out of the Great Hall, cradling her hands. "I warned her not to annoy Rita Skeeter! Look at this one…" He read out one of the letters Hermione had left behind: "'I read In Witch Weekly about how you are stealing Cristal Potter's boyfriend and that girl has had enough hardship and I will be sending you a curse by next post as soon as I can find a big enough envelope.' Blimey, she'd better watch out for herself. I mean, who is telling people that we're together? You don't like me that way do you?"**

"It's Hermione, after this she will be." Robin said. Hermione blushed but was still hiding in Ron's shoulder.

"**No, you've become like a brother to me." Cris said. Ron nodded in agreement. **

**Hermione didn't turn up for Herbology. As Cris and Ron left the greenhouse for their Care of Magical Creatures class, they saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle descending the stone steps of the castle. Pansy Parkinson was whispering and giggling behind them with her gang of Slytherin girls. Catching sight of Ron, Pansy called, "Weasley, have you split up with your girlfriend? Why was she so upset at breakfast?"**

"What a cow," Ginny said.

"No kidding," the group said.

**Ron ignored her; he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing how much trouble the Witch Weekly article had caused.**

**Hagrid, who had told them last lesson that they had finished with unicorns, was waiting for them outside his cabin with a fresh supply of open crates at his feet. Cris' heart sank at the sight of the crates - surely not another skrewt hatching? - but when she got near enough to see inside, she found herself looking at a number of flurry black creatures with long snouts. Their front paws were curiously flat, like spades, and they were blinking up at the class, looking politely puzzled at all the attention.**

"Sweet, an actual non dangerous Care of Magical Creatures class." Bill said.

"What are they?" Gwen asked.

"A really cool creature." James said. Gwen nodded and Charlie continued reading.

**"****These're nifflers," said Hagrid, when the class had gathered around. "Yeh find 'em down mines mostly. They like sparkly stuff… There yeh go, look."**

**One of the nifflers had suddenly leapt up and attempted to bite Pansy Parkinson's watch off her wrist. She shrieked and jumped backward.**

"Yep, they like shiny stuff." Tonks said.

"So don't wear jewelry around them?" Gwen asked.

"Exactly," Sirius said.

**"****Useful little treasure detectors," said Hagrid happily. "Thought we'd have some fun with 'em today. See over there?" He pointed at the large patch of freshly turned earth Cris had watched him digging from the Owlery window. "I've buried some gold coins. I've got a prize fer whoever picks the niffler that digs up most. Jus' take off all yer valuables, an' choose a niffler, an get ready ter set 'em loose."**

"Cool, a little treasure hunt." Padfoot said.

"I wish we had a class like that." Prongs said.

**Cris took off her watch, which she was only wearing out of habit, as it didn't work anymore, and stuffed it into her pocket; she did the same with her earrings. Then she picked up a niffler. It put its long snout in Cris' ear and sniffed enthusiastically. It was really quite cuddly.**

"It tickled too." Cris said with a smile.

"So that's why I heard you laugh." Neville said.

"Well yeah, have you ever had something sniff your ear that it tickled?" Cris asked.

"Many times, my dog does that to you every time you see him." Gwen said.

"That's because Axel is a cool and loves me." Cris said.

**"****Hang on," said Hagrid, looking down into the crate, "there's a spare niffler here… who's missin? Where's Hermione?"**

**"****She had to go to the hospital wing," said Ron.**

**"****We'll explain later," Cris muttered; Pansy Parkinson was listening.**

**It was easily the most fun they had ever had in Care of Magical Creatures. The nifflers dived in and out of the patch of earth as though it were water, each scurrying back to the student who had released it and spitting gold into their hands. Ron's was particularly efficient; it had soon filled his lap with coins.**

"Sounds like Ron's the winner." Remus said.

**"****Can you buy these as pets, Hagrid?" he asked excitedly as his niffler dived back into the soil, splattering his robes.**

"I would never let you get one." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"****Yer mum wouldn' be happy, Ron," said Hagrid, grinning. "They wreck houses, nifflers. I reckon they've nearly got the lot, now," he added, pacing around the patch of earth while the nifflers continued to dive. "I on'y buried a hundred coins. Oh there y'are, Hermione!"**

"Ah, you missed all the fun." Al said.

"I know, but I managed." Hermione said smiling at her nephew.

**Hermione was walking toward them across the lawn. Her hands were very heavily bandaged and she looked miserable. Pansy Parkinson was watching her beadily.**

**"****Well, let's check how yeh've done!" said Hagrid. "Count yer coins! An' there's no point tryin' ter steal any, Goyle," he added, his beetle-black eyes narrowed. "It's leprechaun gold. Vanishes after a few hours."**

"And now Ron feels really bad." Robin said.

"Well yeah, I thought I had paid Cris back only to learn that it vanishes." Ron said.

"Well now you know." Remus said with a smile.

**Goyle emptied his pockets, looking extremely sulky. It turned out that Ron's niffler had been most successful, so Hagrid gave him an enormous slab of Honeydukes chocolate for a prize. The bell rang across the grounds for lunch; the rest of the class set off back to the castle, but Cris, Ron, and Hermione stayed behind to help Hagrid put the nifflers back in their boxes. Cris noticed Madame Maxime watching them out other carriage window.**

"Ah, now she has a crush." Sirius said with a smile.

**"****What yeh done ter your hands, Hermione?" said Hagrid, looking concerned.**

**Hermione told him about the hate mail she had received that morning, and the envelope full of bubotuber pus.**

**"****Aaah, don worry," said Hagrid gently, looking down at her. "I got some o' those letters an all, after Rita Skeeter wrote abou me mum. 'Yeh're a monster an yeh should be put down.' 'Yer mother killed innocent people an if you had any decency you'd jump in a lake.'"**

**"****No!" said Hermione, looking shocked.**

**"****Yeah," said Hagrid, heaving the niffler crates over by his cabin wall. "They're jus' nutters, Hermione. Don' open 'em if yeh get any more. Chuck 'em straigh' in the fire."**

"Listen to him." Bill said.

**"****You missed a really good lesson," Cris told Hermione as they headed back toward the castle. "They're good, nifflers, aren't they, Ron?"**

**Ron, however, was frowning at the chocolate Hagrid had given him. He looked thoroughly put out about something.**

**"****What's the matter?" said Cris. "Wrong flavor?"**

**"****No," said Ron shortly. "Why didn't you tell me about the gold?"**

**"What gold?" said Cris.**

"You didn't notice that it vanished?" Gwen asked.

"Not really, I had a lot on my mind that it didn't really phase me that it was gone." Cris said with a shrug.

"Oh," Ron said blushing slightly.

**"****The gold I gave you at the Quidditch World Cup," said Ron. "The leprechaun gold I gave you for my Omnioculars. In the Top Box. Why didn't you tell me it disappeared?"**

**Cris had to think for a moment before she realized what Ron was talking about.**

**"****Oh…" she said, the memory coming back to her at last. "I dunno… I never noticed it had gone. I was more worried about my wand, wasn't I?"**

"Yeah, I'd say that's more important." Lily said.

**They climbed the steps into the entrance hall and went into the Great Hall for lunch.**

**"****Must be nice," Ron said abruptly, when they had sat down and started serving themselves roast beef and Yorkshire puddings. "To have so much money you don't notice if a pocketful of Galleons goes missing."**

**"****Listen, I had other stuff on my mind that night!" said Cris impatiently. "We all did, remember?"**

**"****I didn't know leprechaun gold vanishes," Ron muttered. "I thought I was paying you back. You shouldn't've given me that Chudley Cannon hat for Christmas."**

"I would have gotten you it anyway." Cris said.

"I know," Ron said quietly.

**"****Forget it, all right?" said Cris.**

**Ron speared a roast potato on the end of his fork, glaring at it. Then he said, "I hate being poor."**

The Weasley's looked down embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter; you have something much more great than that, a loving family." Cris said.

"Yeah, and that is what truly matters." Lily J said.

**Cris and Hermione looked at each other. Neither of them really knew what to say.**

**"****It's rubbish," said Ron, still glaring down at his potato. "I don't blame Fred and George for trying to make some extra money. Wish I could. Wish I had a niffler."**

"Did I ever get one?" Ron asked the future kids.

"No, but Aunt Hermione got you a stuffed one as a joke." Victoire said. Ron chuckled and the others laughed.

**"****Well, we know what to get you next Christmas," said Hermione brightly. Then, when Ron continued to look gloomy, she said, "Come on, Ron, it could be worse. At least your fingers aren't full of pus." Hermione was having a lot of difficulty managing her knife and fork, her fingers were so stiff and swollen. "I hate that Skeeter woman!" she burst out savagely. "I'll get her back for this if it's the last thing I do!"**

"I hope you do too." Sirius said. Hermione smiled, she did that alright.

**Hate mail continued to arrive for Hermione over the following week, and although she followed Hagrid's advice and stopped opening it, several of her ill-wishers sent Howlers, which exploded at the Gryffindor table and shrieked insults at her for the whole Hall to hear. Even those people who didn't read Witch Weekly knew all about the supposed Cris-Ron-Hermione-Krum circle now. Cris was getting sick of telling people that Ron wasn't her boyfriend.**

**"****It'll die down, though," she told Hermione, "if we just ignore it… People got bored with that stuff she wrote about me last time."**

**"****I want to know how she's listening into private conversations when she's supposed to be banned from the grounds!" said Hermione angrily.**

"That's a very good question." Tonks said.

"Can electronics work at Hogwarts?" Gwen asked.

"No," the group said.

"Well there goes that idea." She said.

"Though it is very close to what you were thinking." Cris said. The group looked at her but she shrugged it off saying 'later,'

**Hermione hung back in their next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson to ask Professor Moody something. The rest of the class was very eager to leave; Moody had given them such a rigorous test of hex-deflection that many of them were nursing small injuries. Cris had such a bad case of Twitchy Ears, she had to hold her hands clamped over them as she walked away from the class.**

**"****Well, Rita's definitely not using an Invisibility Cloak!" Hermione panted five minutes later, catching up with Cris and Ron in the entrance hall and pulling Cris' hand away from one of her wiggling ears so that she could hear her. "Moody says he didn't see her anywhere near the judges' table at the second task, or anywhere near the lake!"**

"But Moody can see through disillusionment charms and invisibility cloaks." Tonks said.

"So she must be hiding herself some other way." Sirius said.

**"Hermione, is there any point in telling you to drop this?" said Ron.**

**"No!" said Hermione stubbornly. "I want to know how she heard me talking to Viktor! And how she found out about Hagrid's mum!"**

**"Maybe she had you bugged," said Cris.**

**"Bugged?" said Ron blankly. "What… put fleas on her or something?"**

"You know, she didn't mean literally." Sirius said. Remus' eyes went wide.

"Or did she, Skeeter might also be an unregistered animagus, wasn't there a beetle nearby on each time they are talking about something important?" Remus asked.

"Could be." Robin said knowing where her brother was going.

**Cris started explaining about hidden microphones and recording equipment. Ron was fascinated, but Hermione interrupted them.**

**"****Aren't you two ever going to read Hogwarts, A History?"**

**"****What's the point?" said Ron. "You know it by heart, we can just ask you."**

"**I've read it, and I know they don't work, but then how is she doing it?" Cris asked.**

"I'm guessing Ron still wasn't convinced." Gwen said.

"Not really," Cris said.

**"****All those substitutes for magic Muggles use - electricity, computers, and radar, and all those things - they all go haywire around Hogwarts, there's too much magic in the air. No, Rita's using magic to eavesdrop, she must be… If I could just find out what it is… ooh, if it's illegal, I'll have her…"**

**"****Haven't we got enough to worry about?" Ron asked her. "Do we have to start a vendetta against Rita Skeeter as well?"**

**"****I'm not asking you to help!" Hermione snapped. "I'll do it on my own!"**

**She marched back up the marble staircase without a backward glance. Cris was quite sure she was going to the library.**

**"****What's the betting she comes back with a box of I Hate Rita Skeeter badges?" said Ron.**

"I'm not going to do that even though we do hate her." Hermione said.

**Hermione, however, did not ask Cris and Ron to help her pursue vengeance against Rita Skeeter, for which they were both grateful, because their workload was mounting ever higher in the days before the Easter holidays. Cris frankly marveled at the fact that Hermione could research magical methods of eavesdropping as well as everything else they had to do. **

"Are you sure she doesn't have a time-turner again?" Bill asked with a smile.

"Yes," Cris said with a smile, "she wasn't exhausted to the point where I noticed."

"So she just managed her time well then." Charlie said.

"Yep," Ron said.

**She was working flat-out just to get through all their homework, though she made a point of sending regular food packages up to the cave in the mountain for Sirius; after last summer, Cris had not forgotten what it felt like to be continually hungry. She enclosed notes to Sirius, telling him that nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and that they were still waiting for an answer from Percy.**

"What is taking you so long?" Bill asked.

"I had a lot of work to do." Percy said looking down into his lap.

**Hedwig didn't return until the end of the Easter holidays. Percy's letter was enclosed in a package of Easter eggs that Mrs. Weasley had sent. Both Cris' and Ron's were the size of dragon eggs and full of homemade toffee. Hermione's, however, was smaller than a chicken egg. Her face fell when she saw it.**

"I'm sorry, I just thought that those articles were true." Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's alright, I understand." Hermione said going over to hug her. Mrs. Weasley hugged back and Charlie continued reading.

**"****Your mum doesn't read Witch Weekly, by any chance, does she, Ron?" she asked quietly.**

**"****Yeah," said Ron, whose mouth was full of toffee. "Gets it for the recipes."**

**Hermione looked sadly at her tiny egg.**

**"****Don't you want to see what Percy's written?" Cris asked her hastily.**

"Did you at least share?" Lily asked.

"Of course I did." Cris said.

"I told her she didn't have to but she did anyway." Hermione said shaking her head.

**Percy's letter was short and irritated.**

"Good grief, they were just wondering what was going on, you didn't need to get all snappy with them." George said.

"George, it's Percy of course he's going to get all snappy with them." Fred said.

"True," George said.

_**As I am constantly telling the Daily Prophet, Mr. Crouch is taking a well-deserved break. He is sending in regular owls with instructions. No, I haven't actually seen him, but I think I can be trusted to know my own superior's handwriting. I have quite enough to do at the moment without trying to quash these ridiculous rumors.**_

_**Please don't bother me again unless it's something important. Happy Easter.**_

"But how do you know that someone doesn't have Crouch under their control and making him send in those letters? Did someone actually go to his house to check up on him?" Moody asked.

"No, but someone should have." Cris said under her breath.

**The start of the summer term would normally have meant that Cris was training hard for the last Quidditch match of the season.**

"I miss reading about the Quidditch games." Padfoot said.

"I'm sure there will be more in the next book." Lily said.

**This year, however, it was the third and final task in the Triwizard Tournament for which she needed to prepare, but she still didn't know what she would have to do. Finally, in the last week of May, Professor McGonagall held her back in Transfiguration.**

"I hope it's nothing bad." Prongs said.

"I'm sure it's something about the next task." Lily said.

**"****You are to go down to the Quidditch field tonight at nine o'clock. Potter," she told her. "Mr. Bagman will be there to tell the champions about the third task."**

"Finally!" Bill said.

"I wonder what it is." Moony said.

**So at half past eight that night. Cris left Ron and Hermione in Gryffindor Tower and went downstairs. As she crossed the entrance hall, Cedric came up from the Hufflepuff common room.**

**"****What d'you reckon it's going to be?" he asked Cris as they went together down the stone steps, out into the cloudy night. "Fleur keeps going on about underground tunnels; she reckons we've got to find treasure."**

"If it's that then you should burrow a niffler from Hagrid." Prongs said.

"That would be a good idea, but I don't think it's that." Robin said.

**"****That wouldn't be too bad," said Cris, thinking that she would simply ask Hagrid for a niffler to do the job for her.**

"We think alike!" Prongs said.

"She is your daughter." Moony said.

"True," Prongs said.

**They walked down the dark lawn to the Quidditch stadium, turned through a gap in the stands, and walked out onto the field.**

**"****What've they done to it?" Cedric said indignantly, stopping dead.**

"What did they do?" Padfoot and Prongs asked.

"You'll see." Cris said.

**The Quidditch field was no longer smooth and flat. It looked as though somebody had been building long, low walls all over it that twisted and crisscrossed in every direction.**

"No!" shouted Padfoot and Prongs.

"They better fix it." Prongs said.

"But what is it?" Gwen asked.

**"****They're hedges!" said Cris, bending to examine the nearest one.**

**"****Hello there!" called a cheery voice.**

**Ludo Bagman was standing in the middle of the field with Krum and Fleur. Cris and Cedric made their way toward them, climbing over the hedges. Fleur beamed at Cris as she came nearer. Her attitude toward her had changed completely since she had saved her sister from the lake.**

**"****Well, what d'you think?" said Bagman happily as Cris and Cedric climbed over the last hedge. "Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty feet high. Don't worry," he added, grinning, spotting the less than- happy expressions on Cris' and Cedric's faces, "you'll have your Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?"**

"It's a maze." Lily said.

"It's what is inside the maze that worries me." Moony said.

**No one spoke for a moment. Then -**

**"****Maze," grunted Krum.**

**"****That's right!" said Bagman. "A maze. The third task's really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks."**

"That seems easy enough." Gwen said.

**"****We simply 'ave to get through the maze?" said Fleur.**

**"****There will be obstacles," said Bagman happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Hagrid is providing a number of creatures… then there will be spells that must be broken… all that sort of thing, you know. Now, the champions who are leading on points will get a head start into the maze." Bagman grinned at Cris and Cedric. "Then Mr. Krum will enter… then Miss Delacour. But you'll all be in with a fighting chance, depending how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?"**

"It wasn't," Cris said under her breath. She began to tremble slightly and buried herself into Fred's chest.

**Cris, who knew only too well the kind of creatures that Hagrid was likely to provide for an event like this, thought it was unlikely to be any fun at all. However, she nodded politely like the other champions.**

**"****Very well… if you haven't got any questions, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we, it's a bit chilly…"**

**Bagman hurried alongside Cris as they began to wend their way out of the growing maze. Cris had the feeling that Bagman was going to start offering to help her again, but just then, Krum tapped Cris on the shoulder.**

**"****Could I haff a vord?"**

"What did you want to talk about?" Gwen asked.

"You'll see." Cris said.

**"****Yeah, all right," said Cris, slightly surprised.**

**"****Vill you valk vith me?"**

"I wouldn't go alone." Remus muttered.

"No kidding," Viktor said.

**"****Okay," said Cris curiously.**

**Bagman looked slightly perturbed.**

**"****I'll wait for you. Cris, shall I?"**

**"****No, it's okay, Mr. Bagman," said Cris, suppressing a smile, "I think I can find the castle on my own, thanks."**

**Cris and Krum left the stadium together, but Krum did not set a course for the Durmstrang ship. Instead, he walked toward the forest.**

"You're not going to try something are you?" Robin asked.

"Never, I just vanted to talk." Viktor said.

**"****What're we going this way for?" said Cris as they passed Hagrid s cabin and the illuminated Beauxbatons carriage.**

**"****Don't vant to be overheard," said Krum shortly.**

**When at last they had reached a quiet stretch of ground a short way from the Beauxbatons horses' paddock, Krum stopped in the shade of the trees and turned to face Cris.**

**"****I vant to know," he said, glowering, "vot there is between Ron and Hermy-own-ninny." **

"Wow, so that's what the two of you talked about." Sirius said.

"Yeah," Cris said.

**Cris, who from Krum's secretive manner had expected something much more serious than this, stared up at Krum in amazement.**

**"****Nothing that I know of anyway." she said. But Krum glowered at her, and Cris, somehow struck anew by how tall Krum was, elaborated. "They're friends. Ron and I don't have anything. That Skeeter woman was just making things up."**

**"****Hermy-own-ninny talks about you very often," said Krum, looking suspiciously at Cris.**

**"****Yeah," said Cris, "because were friends."**

"People do talk about their friends with someone they are with." Gwen said.

"Very true," Tonks said.

**She couldn't quite believe she was having this conversation with Viktor Krum, the famous International Quidditch player. **

**"****They haff never… they haff not…"**

**"****No," said Cris very firmly.**

**Krum looked slightly happier. He stared at Cris for a few seconds, then said, "You fly very veil. I vos votching at the first task."**

"Wow, that is a big praise." Charlie said.

**"****Thanks," said Cris, grinning broadly and suddenly feeling much taller herself. "I saw you at the Quidditch World Cup. The Wronski Feint, you really -"**

**But something moved behind Krum in the trees, and Cris, who had some experience of the sort of thing that lurked in the forest, instinctively grabbed Krum's arm and pulled him around.**

"And of course placing yourself in the line of danger." Lily said shaking her head.

"What can I say; it's kind of ingrained into me." Cris said.

**"****Vot is it?"**

**Cris shook her head, staring at the place where she'd seen movement. She slipped her hand inside her robes, reaching for her wand.**

**Suddenly a man staggered out from behind a tall oak. For a moment, Cris didn't recognize him… then she realized it was Mr. Crouch.**

"What is he doing there?" Bill asked.

"You'll see." Hermione said.

**He looked as though he had been traveling for days. The knees of his robes were ripped and bloody, his face scratched; he was unshaven and gray with exhaustion. His neat hair and mustache were both in need of a wash and a trim. His strange appearance, however, was nothing to the way he was behaving. Muttering and gesticulating, Mr. Crouch appeared to be talking to someone that he alone could see. He reminded Cris vividly of an old tramp she had seen once when out shopping with the Dursley's. That man too had been conversing wildly with thin air; Aunt Petunia had seized Dudley's hand and pulled him across the road to avoid him; Uncle Vernon had then treated the family to a long rant about what he would like to do with beggars and vagrants.**

**"****Vosn't he a judge?" said Krum, staring at Mr. Crouch. "Isn't he vith your Ministry?"**

**Cris nodded, hesitated for a moment, then walked slowly toward Mr. Crouch, who did not look at her, but continued to talk to a nearby tree.**

**"… ****and when you've done that, Weatherby, send an owl to Dumbledore confirming the number of Durmstrang students who will be attending the tournament, Karkaroff has just sent word there will be twelve…"**

"Sounds like a very strong memory charm." Sirius said.

"But who casted it?" Prongs asked. Cris was shaking a little more at the answer to her father's question, the answer that would have them all terrified.

**"****Mr. Crouch?" said Cris cautiously.**

**"… ****and then send another owl to Madame Maxime, because she might want to up the number of students she's bringing, now Karkaroff's made it a round dozen… do that, Weatherby, will you? Will you? Will…"**

"He's gone insane," Bill said.

"No kidding," Ron said.

**Mr. Crouch's eyes were bulging. He stood staring at the tree, muttering soundlessly at it. Then he staggered sideways and fell to his knees.**

**"****Mr. Crouch?" Cris said loudly. "Are you all right?"**

**Crouch's eyes were rolling in his head. Cris looked around at Krum, who had followed her into the trees, and was looking down at Crouch in alarm.**

**"****Vot is wrong with him?"**

**"****No idea," Cris muttered. "Listen, you'd better go and get someone -"**

**"****Dumbledore!" gasped Mr. Crouch. He reached out and seized a handful of Cris' robes, dragging her closer, though his eyes were staring over Cris' head. "I need… see… Dumbledore…"**

"Okay, this is creepy." Lily said.

"It vas at the time." Viktor said.

**"****Okay," said Cris, "if you get up, Mr. Crouch, we can go up to the-"**

**"****I've done… stupid… thing…" Mr. Crouch breathed. He looked utterly mad. His eyes were rolling and bulging, and a trickle of spittle was sliding down his chin. Every word he spoke seemed to cost him a terrible effort. "Must… tell… Dumbledore…"**

**"****Get up, Mr. Crouch," said Cris loudly and clearly. "Get up, I'll take you to Dumbledore!"**

**Mr. Crouch's eyes rolled forward onto Cris.**

**"****Who… you?" he whispered.**

"I think that was the first time nobody knew who I was." Cris said with a laugh.

"That's a first." Sirius said.

**"****I'm a student at the school," said Cris, looking around at Krum for some help, but Krum was hanging back, looking extremely nervous.**

**"****You're not… his?" whispered Crouch, his mouth sagging.**

**"****No," said Cris, without the faintest idea what Crouch was talking about.**

"Maybe he meant Karkaroff." Tonks said with a shrug. Cris shook her head, he meant Voldemort.

**"****Dumbledore's?"**

**"****That's right," said Cris.**

**Crouch was pulling her closer; Cris tried to loosen Crouch's grip on her robes, but it was too powerful.**

**"****Warn… Dumbledore…"**

**"****I'll get Dumbledore if you let go of me," said Cris. "Just let go, Mr. Crouch, and I'll get him…"**

**"****Thank you, Weatherby, and when you have done that, I would like a cup of tea. My wife and son will be arriving shortly; we are attending a concert tonight with Mr. and Mrs. Fudge."**

"It really does sound like the Imperious gone wrong." Padfoot said.

**Crouch was now talking fluently to a tree again, and seemed completely unaware that Cris was there, which surprised Cris so much she didn't notice that Crouch had released her.**

**"****Yes, my son has recently gained twelve O.W.L.S, most satisfactory, yes, thank you, yes, very proud indeed. Now, if you could bring me that memo from the Andorran Minister of Magic, I think I will have time to draft a response…"**

"He rambling." Hermione said.

**"****You stay here with him!" Cris said to Krum. "I'll get Dumbledore, I'll be quicker, I know where his office is -"**

**"****He is mad," said Krum doubtfully, staring down at Crouch, who was still gabbling to the tree, apparently convinced it was Percy.**

"Now you're a tree!" Charlie said with a smile towards his brother. Percy turned bright red as the others laughed.

**"****Just stay with him," said Cris, starting to get up, but her movement seemed to trigger another abrupt change in Mr. Crouch, who seized her hard around the knees and pulled Cris back to the ground.**

**"****Don't… leave… me!" he whispered, his eyes bulging again. "I… escaped… must warn… must tell… see Dumbledore… my fault… all my fault… Bertha… dead… all my fault… my son… my fault… tell Dumbledore… Cristal Potter… the Dark Lord… stronger… Cristal Potter…"**

"Wait, can you repeat that?" Lily asked. Charlie did and the people from the past and the ministry officials blanched at that.

"What does that mean?" Percy asked.

"You'll see." Ron said.

**"****I'll get Dumbledore if you let me go, Mr. Crouch!" said Cris. She looked furiously around at Krum. "Help me, will you?"**

**Looking extremely apprehensive, Krum moved forward and squatted down next to Mr. Crouch.**

**"****Just keep him here," said Cris, pulling herself free of Mr. Crouch. "I'll be back with Dumbledore."**

"I shouldn't have left you there, I'm sorry." Cris said.

"It's fine," Viktor said.

**"****Hurry, von't you?" Krum called after her as Cris sprinted away from the forest and up through the dark grounds. They were deserted; Bagman, Cedric, and Fleur had disappeared. Cris tore up the stone steps, through the oak front doors, and off up the marble staircase, toward the second floor.**

**Five minutes later she was hurtling toward a stone gargoyle standing halfway along an empty corridor.**

**"****Sher - sherbet lemon!" she panted at it.**

"It would've changed by now." Padfoot said.

"I didn't think of that." Cris said.

**This was the password to the hidden staircase to Dumbledore's office - or at least, it had been two years ago. The password had evidently changed, however, for the stone gargoyle did not spring to life and jump aside, but stood frozen, glaring at Cris malevolently.**

"Creepy," Gwen said.

**"****Move!" Cris shouted at it. "C'mon!"**

**But nothing at Hogwarts had ever moved just because she shouted at it; she knew it was no good. She looked up and down the dark corridor. Perhaps Dumbledore was in the staff room? She started running as fast as she could toward the staircase –**

**"****POTTER!"**

"Great, let me guess, Snape." Padfoot said.

"The one and only." Cris said with a slight smile.

**Cris skidded to a halt and looked around. Snape had just emerged from the hidden staircase behind the stone gargoyle. The wall was sliding shut behind him even as he beckoned Cris back toward him.**

**"****What are you doing here, Potter?"**

**"****I need to see Professor Dumbledore!" said Cris, running back up the corridor and skidding to a standstill in front of Snape instead. "It's Mr. Crouch… he's just turned up… he's in the forest… he's asking -"**

**"****What is this rubbish?" said Snape, his black eyes glittering. "What are you talking about?"**

**"****Mr. Crouch!" Cris shouted. "From the Ministry! He's ill or something - he's in the forest, he wants to see Dumbledore! Just give me the password up to -"**

**"****The headmaster is busy. Potter," said Snape, his thin mouth curling into an unpleasant smile.**

"Really, this was a little more important." Tonks said.

**"****I've got to tell Dumbledore!" Cris yelled.**

**"****Didn't you hear me. Potter?"**

**Cris could tell Snape was thoroughly enjoying himself, denying Harry Cris thing she wanted when she was so panicky.**

"Good grief, if it wasn't for him I would have gotten to Dumbledore in time and Viktor wouldn't have been knocked out." Cris said. Snape blanched at that, he never realized what was happening.

**"****Look," said Cris angrily, "Crouch isn't right - he's - he's out of his mind – he says he wants to warn -"**

**The stone wall behind Snape slid open. Dumbledore was standing there, wearing long green robes and a mildly curious expression. "Is there a problem?" he said, looking between Cris and Snape.**

"Dumbledore to the rescue." Prongs said with a sigh of relief.

**"****Professor!" Cris said, sidestepping Snape before Snape could speak, "Mr. Crouch is here - he's down in the forest, he wants to speak to you!"**

**Cris expected Dumbledore to ask questions, but to her relief, Dumbledore did nothing of the sort.**

"I could tell by the look in your eyes that this was urgent." Dumbledore said turning to glare at Snape.

**"****Lead the way," he said promptly, and he swept off along the corridor behind Cris, leaving Snape standing next to the gargoyle and looking twice as ugly.**

**"****What did Mr. Crouch say. Cris?" said Dumbledore as they walked swiftly down the marble staircase.**

**"****Said he wants to warn you… said he's done something terrible… he mentioned his son… and Bertha Jorkins… and - and Voldemort… something about Voldemort getting stronger…"**

"I just hope that he isn't as strong as he is in our time." Lily said.

**"****Indeed," said Dumbledore, and he quickened his pace as they hurried out into the pitch-darkness.**

**"****He's not acting normally," Cris said, hurrying along beside Dumbledore. "He doesn't seem to know where he is. He keeps talking like he thinks Percy Weasley's there, and then he changes, and says he needs to see you… I left him with Viktor Krum."**

**"****You did?" said Dumbledore sharply, and he began to take longer strides still, so that Cris was running to keep up. "Do you know if anybody else saw Mr. Crouch?"**

**"****No," said Cris. "Krum and I were talking, Mr. Bagman had just finished telling us about the third task, we stayed behind, and then we saw Mr. Crouch coming out of the forest -"**

**"****Where are they?" said Dumbledore as the Beauxbatons carriage emerged from the darkness.**

**"****Over here," said Cris, moving in front of Dumbledore, leading the way through the trees. She couldn't hear Crouch's voice anymore, but she knew where she was going; it hadn't been much past the Beauxbatons carriage… somewhere around here…**

"Something happened." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"****Viktor?" Cris shouted.**

**No one answered.**

"**They were here," Cris said to Dumbledore. "They were definitely somewhere around here…"**

"**Lumos," Dumbledore said, lighting his wand and holding it up.**

**Its narrow beam traveled from black trunk to black trunk, illuminating the ground. And then it fell upon a pair of feet. **

"It isn't Krum, is it?" Robin asked. They didn't say anything else but Charlie continued reading.

**Cris and Dumbledore hurried forward. Krum was sprawled on the forest floor. He seemed to be unconscious. There was no sign at all of Mr. Crouch. Dumbledore bent over Krum and gently lifted one of his eyelids.**

**"Stunned," he said softly. His half-moon glasses glittered in the wand light as he peered around at the surrounding trees.**

"Crouch didn't do that, did he?" Gwen asked.

"I don't think he could have the presence of mind to do that." Bill said.

**"Should I go and get someone?" said Cris. "Madam Pomfrey?"**

**"No," said Dumbledore swiftly. "Stay here."**

**He raised his wand into the air and pointed it in the direction of Hagrid's cabin. Cris saw something silvery dart out of it and streak away through the trees like a ghostly bird. **

"What was that?" Gwen asked.

"You'll find out Aunt Gwen," Lily J said. Cris looked at her daughter, they were getting closer to the point where they would be reading about the future.

**Then Dumbledore bent over Krum again, pointed his wand at him, and muttered, "Ennervate."**

**Krum opened his eyes. He looked dazed. When he saw Dumbledore, he tried to sit up, but Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder and made him lie still.**

**"He attacked me!" Krum muttered, putting a hand up to his head. "The old madman attacked me! I vos looking around to see vare Potter had gone and he attacked from behind!"**

**"Lie still for a moment," Dumbledore said.**

**The sound of thunderous footfalls reached them, and Hagrid came panting into sight with Fang at his heels. He was carrying his crossbow.**

**"Professor Dumbledore!" he said, his eyes widening. "Cris - what the -?"**

**"Hagrid, I need you to fetch Professor Karkaroff," said Dumbledore. "His student has been attacked. When you've done that, kindly alert Professor Moody -"**

**"No need, Dumbledore," said a wheezy growl. "I'm here."**

**Moody was limping toward them, leaning on his staff, his wand lit.**

"Oh right, he has the map." Padfoot said.

**"Damn leg," he said furiously. "Would've been here quicker… what's happened? Snape said something about Crouch -"**

**"Crouch?" said Hagrid blankly.**

**"Karkaroff, please, Hagrid!" said Dumbledore sharply.**

**"Oh yeah… right y'are, Professor…" said Hagrid, and he turned and disappeared into the dark trees, Fang trotting after him.**

**"I don't know where Barty Crouch is," Dumbledore told Moody, "but it is essential that we find him."**

**"I'm onto it," growled Moody, and he pulled out his wand and limped off into the forest. **

Cris growled, she should have stopped Moody.

**Neither Dumbledore nor Cris spoke again until they heard the unmistakable sounds of Hagrid and Fang returning. Karkaroff was hurrying along behind them. He was wearing his sleek silver furs, and he looked pale and agitated.**

**"What is this?" he cried when he saw Krum on the ground and Dumbledore and Cris beside him. "What's going on?"**

**"I vos attacked!" said Krum, sitting up now and rubbing his head. "Mr. Crouch or votever his name -"**

**"Crouch attacked you? Crouch attacked you? The Triwizard judge?"**

"Good grief he's going mental." Remus said.

**"Igor," Dumbledore began, but Karkaroff had drawn himself up, clutching his furs around him, looking livid.**

**"Treachery!" he bellowed, pointing at Dumbledore. "It is a plot! You and your Ministry of Magic have lured me here under false pretenses, Dumbledore! This is not an equal competition! First you sneak Potter into the tournament, though he is underage! Now one of your Ministry friends attempts to put my champion out of action! I smell double-dealing and corruption in this whole affair, and you, Dumbledore, you, with your talk of closer international wizarding links, of rebuilding old ties, of forgetting old differences - here's what I think of you!"**

**Karkaroff spat onto the ground at Dumbledore's feet. In one swift movement, Hagrid seized the front of Karkaroff's furs, lifted him into the air, and slammed him against a nearby tree.**

"Damn, I wouldn't want to be on his bad side." Gwen said.

"No kidding," Sirius said.

**"Apologize!" Hagrid snarled as Karkaroff gasped for breath, Hagrid's massive fist at his throat, his feet dangling in midair.**

**"Hagrid, no!" Dumbledore shouted, his eyes flashing.**

**Hagrid removed the hand pinning Karkaroff to the tree, and Karkaroff slid all the way down the trunk and slumped in a huddle at its roots; a few twigs and leaves showered down upon his head.**

**"Kindly escort Cris back up to the castle, Hagrid," said Dumbledore sharply.**

**Breathing heavily, Hagrid gave Karkaroff a glowering look.**

**"Maybe I'd better stay here. Headmaster…"**

**"You will take Cris back to school, Hagrid," Dumbledore repeated firmly. "Take her right up to Gryffindor Tower. And Cris - I want you to stay there. Anything you might want to do - any owls you might want to send - they can wait until morning, do you understand me?"**

"Ah, so he knows that she has been sending letters to Sirius?" Prongs asked.

"I was sending letters to Dumbledore as well." Sirius said.

**"Er - yes," said Cris, staring at him. How had Dumbledore known that, at that very moment, she had been thinking about sending Pigwidgeon straight to Sirius, to tell him what had happened?**

**"I'll leave Fang with yeh Headmaster," Hagrid said, staring menacingly at Karkaroff, who was still sprawled at the foot of the tree, tangled in furs and tree roots. "Stay, Fang. C'mon, Cris."**

**They marched in silence past the Beauxbatons carriage and up toward the castle.**

**"How dare he," Hagrid growled as they strode past the lake. "How dare he accuse Dumbledore. Like Dumbledore'd do anythin' like that. Like Dumbledore wanted you in the tournament in the firs' place. Worried! I dunno when I seen Dumbledore more worried than he's bin lately. An' you!" Hagrid suddenly said angrily to Cris, who looked up at him, taken aback. "What were yeh doin', wanderin' off with ruddy Krum? He's from Durmstrang, Cris! Coulda jinxed yeh right there, couldn he? Hasn' Moody taught yeh nothin'? 'Magine lettin him lure yeh off on yer own -" **

"I don't want to be on his bad side." Gwen said.

**"Krum's all right!" said Cris as they climbed the steps into the entrance hall. "He wasn't trying to jinx me, he just wanted to talk about Hermione -"**

**"I'll be havin' a few words with her, an' all," said Hagrid grimly, stomping up the stairs. "The less you lot 'ave ter do with these foreigners, the happier yeh'll be. Yeh can't trust any of 'em." **

"Ah, he's upset about Madame Maxine." Bill said.

"Yep," Sirius said.

**"You were getting on all right with Madame Maxime," Cris said, annoyed.**

**"Don' you talk ter me abou' her!" said Hagrid, and he looked quite frightening for a moment. "I've got her number now! Tryin' ter get back in me good books, tryin' ter get me ter tell her what's comin in the third task. Ha! You can' trust any of'em!"**

**Hagrid was in such a bad mood, Cris was quite glad to say good-bye to him in front of the Fat Lady. She clambered through the portrait hole into the common room and hurried straight for the corner where Ron and Hermione were sitting, to tell them what had happened. **

"That's the chapter." Charlie said.

"I think it's time for bed." Mrs. Weasley said seeing the yawns around the room. They split up and went to bed.


	99. Chapter 29: The Dream

The next morning the girls woke up once again to find Cris gone and they figured that she went to sleep with the twins again. But what they didn't suspect was that Sirius and Cris were out in the main room sleeping on the couch. It looked like Cris had been crying and Sirius had calmed her down. Sirius woke up to see the group looking at them.

"Was she crying?" Lily asked.

"She had a nightmare, I heard her come out here and I helped calm her down." Sirius said. Cris was still fast asleep comfortable in her godfather's arms

"What was the nightmare about?" Prongs asked.

"You'll find out in the end of this book." Hermione said. Soon they all had eaten and Cris had woken up. Fleur had picked up the book to read where they had left off. **(I'm not going to change the chapter to match any accents.)**

"**Chapter 29: The Dream," **Fleur read.

"What's so important about a dream?" Padfoot asked.

"You'll see, it actually means something." Cris said.

**"****It comes down to this," said Hermione, rubbing her forehead. "Either Mr. Crouch attacked Viktor, or somebody else attacked both of them when Viktor wasn't looking."**

"The later makes more sense." Mr. Weasley said.

"But who would attack them?" Gwen asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Bill said.

**"****It must've been Crouch," said Ron at once. "That's why he was gone when Cris and Dumbledore got there. He'd done a runner."**

**"****I don't think so," said Cris, shaking her head. "He seemed really weak - I don't reckon he was up to running or anything." **

"**Maybe he Disapparated." Ron suggested.**

"Ron, you really need to pay more attention." Charlie said shaking his head.

**"You can't Disapparate on the Hogwarts grounds, haven't I told you enough times?" said Hermione and Cris.**

"No," Ron said with a cheeky smile. Hermione and Cris shook their heads and Hermione slapped Ron.

**"****Okay… how's this for a theory," said Ron excitedly. "Krum attacked Crouch - no, wait for it - and then Stunned himself!"**

"Really Ron?" Bill asked.

"I said it was a theory." Ron said with a blush.

**"****And Mr. Crouch evaporated, did he?" said Hermione coldly.**

**"****Oh yeah…"**

"You forgot got about that part, didn't you?" Tonks asked with a smirk. Ron nodded his face still red.

**It was daybreak. Cris, Ron, and Hermione had crept out of their dormitories very early and hurried up to the Owlery together to send a note to Sirius. Now they were standing looking out at the misty grounds. All three of them were puffy-eyed and pale because they had been talking late into the night about Mr. Crouch.**

"You should have gotten some sleep." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I know but we had a lot of theories." Ron said.

**"****Just go through it again, Cris," said Hermione. "What did Mr. Crouch actually say?"**

**"****I've told you, he wasn't making much sense," said Cris. "He said he wanted to warn Dumbledore about something. He definitely mentioned Bertha Jorkins, and he seemed to think she was dead. He kept saying stuff was his fault… He mentioned his son."**

**"Well, that was his fault," said Hermione testily.**

**"He was out of his mind," said Cris. "Half the time he seemed to think his wife and son were still alive, and he kept talking to Percy about work and giving him instructions."**

"It definitely sounds like he was fighting off the Imperious Curse." Tonks said.

"But who put it on him?" Kingsley asked. Cris started to shake again and went deeper into the embrace the twins had her in.

**"And… remind me what he said about You-Know-Who?" said Ron tentatively.**

**"I've told you," Cris repeated dully. "He said he's getting stronger."**

**There was a pause. Then Ron said in a falsely confident voice, "But he was out of his mind, like you said, so half of it was probably just raving…"**

"Exactly, he was a raving lunatic!" Umbridge snarled.

"You'll see," Cris said glaring at her.

**"He was sanest when he was trying to talk about Voldemort," said Cris, and Ron winced at the sound of the name. "He was having real trouble stringing two words together, but that was when he seemed to know where he was, and know what he wanted to do. He just kept saying he had to see Dumbledore."**

**Cris turned away from the window and stared up into the rafters. The many perches were half-empty; every now and then, another owl would swoop in through one of the windows, returning from its night's hunting with a mouse in its beak.**

**"If Snape hadn't held me up," Cris said bitterly, "we might've got there in time. **

"Actually, I might have died," Cris mumbled. The twins heard and stiffened, they didn't want to think about that.

**'The headmaster is busy. Potter… what's this rubbish, Potter?' Why couldn't he have just got out of the way?"**

"Because he's a git." Prongs said glaring at Snape.

"Very true," Sirius said.

**"Maybe he didn't want you to get there!" said Ron quickly. "Maybe - hang on - how fast d'you reckon he could've gotten down to the forest? D'you reckon he could've beaten you and Dumbledore there?"**

**"Not unless he can turn himself into a bat or something," said Cris.**

**"Wouldn't put it past him," Ron muttered.**

The group besides certain people laughed at the image in their heads.

**"We need to see Professor Moody," said Hermione. "We need to find out whether he found Mr. Crouch."**

**"If he had the Marauder's Map on him, it would've been easy," said Cris.**

**"Unless Crouch was already outside the grounds," said Ron, "because it only shows up to the boundaries, doesn't -"**

"We need to extend it." Prongs whispered.

"We can work on that." Padfoot said.

**"Shh!" said Hermione suddenly.**

**Somebody was climbing the steps up to the Owlery. Cris could hear two voices arguing, coming closer and closer.**

The twins blushed and the trio laughed at them.

"I think this is the first time we ever hear the two of you fight." Ron said.

"Wait, its Fred and George?" Charlie asked.

"Yep," Hermione and Cris said. Cris kissed the two of them after that.

**"- that's blackmail, that is, we could get into a lot of trouble for that-"**

"Who are you two planning to blackmail?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"You'll see," Fred said.

"We didn't actually do anything." George said.

"That's good, I think." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"- we've tried being polite; it's time to play dirty, like him. He wouldn't like the Ministry of Magic knowing what he did -"**

"Good grief, so whoever it is works for the Ministry." Charlie said shaking his head.

"So who is it?" Bill asked.

**"I'm telling you, if you put that in writing, it's blackmail!"**

"Yeah, George stop Fred from doing something stupid." Ginny said.

"How do you know which was which?" Hermione asked.

"Fred is the more rash one." Ginny said.

"That is very true," Cris said. Fred blushed while George laughed somewhat.

**"Yeah, and you won't be complaining if we get a nice fat payoff, will you?"**

**The Owlery door banged open. Fred and George came over the threshold, then froze at the sight of Cris, Ron, and Hermione.**

**"What're you doing here?" Ron and Fred said at the same time.**

**"Sending a letter," said Cris and George in unison.**

**"What, at this time?" said Hermione and Fred.**

"Now that is just weird." Bill said.

"Yeah, I laughed when we left the Owlery." Cris said.

"I would too." Ginny said.

**Fred grinned.**

**"Fine - we won't ask you what you're doing, if you don't ask us," he said. He was holding a sealed envelope in his hands. Cris glanced at it, but Fred, whether accidentally or on purpose, shifted his hand so that the name on it was covered.**

"It was on purpose." Fred said.

"I knew it." Cris said with a smile kissing his cheek.

**"Well, don't let us hold you up," Fred said, making a mock bow and pointing at the door.**

**Ron didn't move. "Who're you blackmailing?" he said.**

**The grin vanished from Fred's face. Cris saw George half glance at Fred, before smiling at Ron.**

**"Don't be stupid, I was only joking," he said easily.**

**"Didn't sound like that," said Ron.**

"No it sure didn't." Mr. Weasley said.

**Fred and George looked at each other. Then Fred said abruptly, "I've told you before, Ron, keep your nose out if you like it the shape it is. Can't see why you would, but -"**

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley snapped glaring at the twins.

"I've already apologized for that." Fred said quietly blushing somewhat.

**"It's my business if you're blackmailing someone," said Ron. "George's right, you could end up in serious trouble for that."**

**"Told you, I was joking," said George. He walked over to Fred, pulled the letter out of his hands, and began attaching it to the leg of the nearest barn owl. "You're starting to sound a bit like our dear older brother, you are, Ron. Carry on like this and you'll be made a prefect."**

"You aren't are you?" Prongs asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Ron said. The past marauders pouted but didn't say anything more.

**"No, I won't!" said Ron hotly.**

**George carried the barn owl over to the window and it took off. George turned around and grinned at Ron.**

**"Well, stop telling people what to do then. See you later."**

**He and Fred left the Owlery. Cris, Ron, and Hermione stared at one another.**

**"You don't think they know something about all this, do you?" Hermione whispered. "About Crouch and everything?"**

"No, even they wouldn't keep this a secret." Bill said.

"Very true," the twins said.

**"No," said Cris. "If it was something that serious, they'd tell someone. They'd tell Dumbledore."**

"See, even our girl defends us." George said kissing Cris' head.

**Ron, however, was looking uncomfortable.**

**"What's the matter?" Hermione asked him.**

**"Well…" said Ron slowly, "I dunno if they would. They're… they're obsessed with making money lately, I noticed it when I was hanging around with them - when - you know -"**

**"We weren't talking." Cris finished the sentence for him. "Yeah, but blackmail…"**

**"It's this joke shop idea they've got," said Ron. "I thought they were only saying it to annoy Mum, but they really mean it, they want to start one. They've only got a year left at Hogwarts, they keep going on about how it's time to think about their future, and Dad can't help them, and they need gold to get started."**

"I still don't know how you'll manage it." Mrs. Weasley said.

"You'll find out," Cris said. She was after all the girl who made it possible for them.

**Hermione was looking uncomfortable now.**

"**Yes, but… they wouldn't do anything against the law to get gold."**

"**Wouldn't they?" said Ron, looking skeptical. "I dunno… they don't exactly mind breaking rules, do they?"**

"But we wouldn't do that." Fred said.

"I know that now." Ron said.

**"Yes, but this is the law" said Hermione, looking scared. **

"Says the girl who broke the law in third year." Ron whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Shut it you." Hermione whispered back whacking his shoulder.

**"This isn't some silly school rule… They'll get a lot more than detention for blackmail! Ron… maybe you'd better tell Percy…"**

**"Are you mad?" said Ron. "Tell Percy? He'd probably do a Crouch and turn them in." **

"I probably would have too." Percy muttered to no one in particular.

**He stared at the window through which Fred and George's owl had departed, then said, "Come on, let's get some breakfast."**

**"D'you think it's too early to go and see Professor Moody?" Hermione said as they went down the spiral staircase.**

**"Yes," said Cris. "He'd probably blast us through the door if we wake him at the crack of dawn; he'll think we're trying to attack him while he's asleep. Let's give it till break."**

"Good thinking, I'd rather not you guys get shot with a really nasty hex." Sirius said.

"And they say Hermione is the smart one." George said scoffing.

"Hey, it was early and we didn't get much sleep." Hermione said crossing her arms.

**History of Magic had rarely gone so slowly. Cris kept checking Ron's watch, having finally discarded her own, but Ron's was moving so slowly she could have sworn it had stopped working too. All three of them were so tired they could happily have put their heads down on the desks and slept; even Hermione wasn't taking her usual notes,**

"Wow, you must be tired." Bill said with a smile.

"I blame Cris," Hermione said.

"And I accept the blame, for now anyway." Cris said.

**but was sitting with her head on her hand, gazing at Professor Binns with her eyes out of focus.**

**When the bell finally rang, they hurried out into the corridors toward the Dark Arts classroom and found Professor Moody leaving it. He looked as tired as they felt. The eyelid of his normal eye was drooping, giving his face an even more lopsided appearance than usual.**

"Well yeah, he must have been searching the woods all night." Charlie said.

**"Professor Moody?" Cris called as they made their way toward him through the crowd.**

**"Hello, Potter," growled Moody. His magical eye followed a couple of passing first years, who sped up, looking nervous; it rolled into the back of Moody's head and watched them around the corner before he spoke again.**

"Um Cris, I love you and everything, but promise me that in case you lose an eye that you don't get one like that." Gwen said.

"Deal," Cris said with a small laugh.

**"Come in here."**

**He stood back to let them into his empty classroom, limped in after them, and closed the door.**

**"Did you find him?" Cris asked without preamble. "Mr. Crouch?"**

**"No," said Moody. He moved over to his desk, sat down, stretched out his wooden leg with a slight groan, and pulled out his hip flask.**

**"Did you use the map?" Cris said.**

**"Of course," said Moody, taking a swig from his flask. "Took a leaf out of your book, Potter. Summoned it from my office into the forest. He wasn't anywhere on there."**

"Then someone must have attacked Crouch and Viktor then taken Crouch out of the grounds in the time it took for Cris to get Dumbledore." Bill said.

"Maybe," Remus said.

**"So he did Disapparate?" said Ron.**

"Ron!" the group cried.

"I know, I know." Ron said.

**"You can't Disapparate on the grounds, Ron!" said Hermione. "There are other ways he could have disappeared, aren't there, Professor?"**

**Moody's magical eye quivered as it rested on Hermione. "You're another one who might think about a career as an Auror," he told her. "Mind works the right way Granger."**

**Hermione flushed pink with pleasure.**

"Did I ever think about it?" Hermione asked the future kids.

"For a little while, I barely remember it, but when you got pregnant you decided to go into law instead." Keiran said.

"I bet they were one hell of a team." Prongs said.

"Yeah," Teddy and Keiran said.

**"Well, he wasn't invisible," said Cris. "The map shows invisible people. He must've left the grounds, then."**

**"But under his own steam?" said Hermione eagerly, "or because someone made him?"**

**"Yeah, someone could've - could've pulled him onto a broom and flown off with him, couldn't they?" said Ron quickly, looking hopefully at Moody as if he too wanted to be told he had the makings of an Auror.**

"Don't worry Uncle Ron, you and Uncle Draco make a formidable team." Scarlett said.

"I still can't believe we work together." Draco said.

"I know, but they wouldn't lie so…" Ron said. Draco nodded in agreement looking at Luna who was on his right and she smiled at her and he smiled back. He was really beginning to like her.

**"We can't rule out kidnap," growled Moody.**

"Or murder." Lily said quietly. Cris stiffened once again, if only she could have gotten there faster than they would have figured everything out before the third task not after it.

**"So," said Ron, "d'you reckon he's somewhere in Hogsmeade?"**

**"Could be anywhere," said Moody, shaking his head. "Only thing we know for sure is that he's not here."**

**He yawned widely, so that his scars stretched, and his lopsided mouth revealed a number of missing teeth. Then he said, "Now, Dumbledore's told me you three fancy yourselves as investigators, but there's nothing you can do for Crouch. The Ministry'll be looking for him now, Dumbledore's notified them. Potter, you just keep your mind on the third task."**

**"What?" said Cris. "Oh yeah…"**

**She hadn't given the maze a single thought since she'd left it with Krum the previous night.**

"That's understandable," Remus said with a smile.

**"Should be right up your street, this one," said Moody, looking up at Cris and scratching his scarred and stubbly chin. "From what Dumbledore's said, you've managed to get through stuff like this plenty of times. Broke your way through a series of obstacles guarding the Philosopher's Stone in your first year, didn't you?"**

**"We helped," Ron said quickly. "Me and Hermione helped."**

**Moody grinned.**

**"Well, help her practice for this one, and I'll be very surprised if she doesn't win," said Moody.**

"That's not like Moody at all." Tonks said. She knew it wasn't him but some of the group didn't so they played it like that.

**"In the meantime… constant vigilance, Potter. Constant vigilance."**

**He took another long draw from his hip flask, and his magical eye swiveled onto the window. The topmost sail of the Durmstrang ship was visible through it.**

**"You two," counseled Moody, his normal eye on Ron and Hermione, "you stick close to Potter, all right? I'm keeping an eye on things, but all the same… you can never have too many eyes out."**

**Sirius sent their owl back the very next morning. It fluttered down beside Cris at the same moment that a tawny owl landed in front of Hermione, clutching a copy of the Daily Prophet in its beak. She took the newspaper, scanned the first few pages, said, "Ha! She hasn't got wind of Crouch!"**

"Uh-oh, the Ministry is in trouble again." Gwen said.

**then joined Ron and Cris in reading what Sirius had to say on the mysterious events of the night before last.**

_**Cris - what do you think you are playing at, walking off into the forest with Viktor Krum? **_

_**I want you to swear, by return owl, that you are not going to go walking with anyone else at night. There is somebody highly dangerous at Hogwarts. It is clear to me that they wanted to stop Crouch from seeing Dumbledore and you were probably feet away from them in the dark. You could have been killed.**_

_**Your name didn't get into the Goblet of Fire by accident. If someone's trying to attack you, they're on their last chance. Stay close to Ron and Hermione, do not leave Gryffindor Tower after hours, and arm yourself for the third task. Practice Stunning and Disarming. A few hexes wouldn't go amiss either. There's nothing you can do about Crouch. Keep your head down and look after yourself. I'm waiting for your letter giving me your word you won't stray out-of-bounds again.**_

_**Sirius**_

"Bloody hell, Padfoot are you alright?" Moony asked.

"Yeah, I was worried." Sirius said.

"I'd never thought I'd live to see the day that Sirius Black would tell someone to not stray out-of-bounds." McGonagall said with a smile.

**"Who's he, to lecture me about being out-of-bounds?" said Cris in mild indignation as she folded up Sirius's letter and put it inside her robes. "After all the stuff he did at school!"**

**"He's worried about you!" said Hermione sharply. "Just like Moody and Hagrid! So listen to them!"**

**"No one's tried to attack me all year," said Cris. "No one's done anything to me at all-"**

"Expect putting your name in the Goblet." Robin said.

**"Except put your name in the Goblet of Fire," said Hermione. "And they must've done that for a reason Cris. Snuffles is right. Maybe they've been biding their time. Maybe this is the task they're going to get you."**

**"Look," said Cris impatiently, "let's say Sirius**

"I said to use Snuffles," Sirius said with a grin.

"I know," Cris said with a grin.

**is right, and someone Stunned Krum to kidnap Crouch. Well, they would've been in the trees near us, wouldn't they? But they waited till I was out of the way until they acted, didn't they? So it doesn't look like I'm their target, does it?"**

**"They couldn't have made it look like an accident if they'd murdered you in the forest!" said Hermione. "But if you die during a task-"**

**"They didn't care about attacking Krum, did they?" said Cris. "Why didn't they just polish me off at the same time? They could've made it look like Krum and I had a duel or something."**

**"Cris, I don't understand it either," said Hermione desperately. "I just know there are a lot of odd things going on, and I don't like it… Moody's right - Sirius is right - you've got to get in training for the third task, straight away. And you make sure you write back to Sirius and promise him you're not going to go sneaking off alone again."**

**The Hogwarts grounds never looked more inviting than when Cris had to stay indoors. For the next few days she spent all of her free time either in the library with Hermione and Ron, looking up hexes, or else in empty classrooms, which they sneaked into to practice. Cris was concentrating on the Stunning Spell, which she had never used before. The trouble was that practicing it involved certain sacrifices on Ron's and Hermione's part.**

"That was entertaining to say the least." Cris said.

"Hey," Hermione and Ron said.

"What can I say; I am my father's daughter, most of the time." Cris said. The group laughed at that and Fleur continued reading.

**"Can't we kidnap Mrs. Norris?"**

"Or ask Dobby to help, I'm sure he'd love that." Charlie said.

"Hermione wouldn't let me." Cris said.

**Ron suggested on Monday lunchtime as he lay flat on his back in the middle of their Charms classroom, having just been Stunned and reawoken by Cris for the fifth time in a row. "Let's Stun her for a bit. Or you could use Dobby, Cris, I bet he'd do anything to help you. **

"Great, now I think like Ron, I don't know if that's good or not." Charlie said with a smile to his little brother.

**I'm not complaining or anything" - he got gingerly to his feet, rubbing his backside - "but I'm aching all over…"**

**"Well, you keep missing the cushions, don't you!" said Hermione impatiently, rearranging the pile of cushions they had used for the Banishing Spell, which Flitwick had left in a cabinet. "Just try and fall backward!"**

**"Once you're Stunned, you can't aim too well, Hermione!" said Ron angrily. "Why don't you take a turn?"**

**"Well, I think Cris' got it now, anyway," said Hermione hastily. **

"You just didn't want to get stunned." Cris said.

"No, it was fun watching Ron get stunned." Hermione said with a sheepish smile. Ron pouted but Hermione kissed him making him forget about the pout.

**"And we don't have to worry about Disarming, because she's been able to do that for ages… I think we ought to start on some of these hexes this evening."**

**She looked down the list they had made in the library.**

"How big was the list?" Sirius asked.

"Big enough," Cris and Hermione said.

"Good,"

**"I like the look of this one," she said, "this Impediment Curse.**

"That'll be good." Moony said.

**Should slow down anything that's trying to attack you Cris. We'll start with that one."**

**The bell rang. They hastily shoved the cushions back into Flitwick's cupboard and slipped out of the classroom.**

**"See you at dinner!" said Hermione, and she set off for Arithmancy, while Cris and Ron headed toward North Tower, and Divination. Broad strips of dazzling gold sunlight tell across the corridor from the high windows. The sky outside was so brightly blue it looked as though it had been enameled.**

"What a beautiful day." Gwen said.

"It's always calm before the storm." Cris muttered.

**"It's going to be boiling in Trelawney's room, she never puts out that fire," said Ron as they started up the staircase toward the silver ladder and the trapdoor.**

"And that's why you didn't take it." Lily said looking at Moony. Moony nodded and Fleur continued reading.

**He was quite right. The dimly lit room was swelteringly hot. The fumes from the perfumed fire were heavier than ever. Cris' head swam as she made her way over to one of the curtained windows. While Professor Trelawney was looking the other way, disentangling her shawl from a lamp, she opened it an inch or so and settled back in her chintz armchair, so that a soft breeze played across her face. It was extremely comfortable.**

**"My dears," said Professor Trelawney, sitting down in her winged armchair in front of the class and peering around at them all with her strangely enlarged eyes, "we have almost finished our work on planetary divination. Today, however, will be an excellent opportunity to examine the effects of Mars, for he is placed most interestingly at the present time. If you will all look this way, I will dim the lights…"**

**She waved her wand and the lamps went out. The fire was the only source of light now. Professor Trelawney bent down and lifted, from under her chair, a miniature model of the solar system, contained within a glass dome. It was a beautiful thing; each of the moons glimmered in place around the nine planets and the fiery sun, all of them hanging in thin air beneath the glass. Cris watched lazily as Professor Trelawney began to point out the fascinating angle Mars was making to Neptune.**

"Does it really matter?" Gwen asked.

"Not really," said those who took the class.

**The heavily perfumed fumes washed over her, and the breeze from the window played across her face. She could hear an insect humming gently somewhere behind the curtain. Her eyelids began to droop…**

"And here comes the dream." Ginny said.

**She was riding on the back of an eagle owl, soaring through the clear blue sky toward an old, ivy-covered house set high on a hillside. Lower and lower they flew, the wind blowing pleasantly in Cris' face, until they reached a dark and broken window in the upper story of the house and entered. Now they were flying along a gloomy passageway, to a room at the very end… through the door they went, into a dark room whose windows were boarded up…**

"What's going there?" Robin asked. The group shrugged so Fleur could continue to read.

**Cris had left the owl's back… she was watching, now, as it fluttered across the room, into a chair with its back to her… There were two dark shapes on the floor beside the chair… both of them were stirring…**

**One was a huge snake… the other was a man… a short, balding man, a man with watery eyes and a pointed nose… he was wheezing and sobbing on the hearth rug…**

**"You are in luck, Wormtail,"**

"So this like the first chapter." Prongs said.

"Looks like." Lily said. She hoped nobody else died.

**said a cold, high-pitched voice from the depths of the chair in which the owl had landed. "You are very fortunate indeed. Your blunder has not ruined everything. He is dead."**

"Who is dead?" Tonks asked.

"Crouch," Cris said.

"Are you sure?" Padfoot asked. Cris nodded but didn't say anything more.

**"My Lord!" gasped the man on the floor. "My Lord, I am… I am so pleased… and so sorry…"**

**"Nagini," said the cold voice, "you are out of luck. I will not be feeding Wormtail to you,**

"Pity, he should have," Sirius said with a growl.

**after all… but never mind, never mind… there is still Cristal Potter…"**

**The snake hissed. Cris could see its tongue fluttering.**

**"Now, Wormtail," said the cold voice, "perhaps one more little reminder why I will not tolerate another blunder from you…"**

**"My Lord… no… I beg you…"**

**The tip of a wand emerged from around the back of the chair. It was pointing at Wormtail.**

Fleur's eyes widened but took a deep breath to continue reading.

**"Crucio!" **

Cris flinched and the twins noticed, they wondered if she was put under it at some point, but they didn't want to think about that.

**said the cold voice.**

**Wormtail screamed, screamed as though every nerve in his body were on fire, the screaming filled Cris' ears as the scar on her forehead seared with pain; she was yelling too… Voldemort would hear her, would know she was there…**

"No, it's all in your head." Mr. Weasley said. Cris, however didn't say anything so Fleur continued reading.

**"Cris! Cris!"**

**Cris opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor of Professor Trelawney's room with her hands over her face. Her scar was still burning so badly that her eyes were watering. The pain had been real. The whole class was standing around her, and Ron was kneeling next to her, looking terrified.**

"It was terrifying; it looked like a seizure or something." Ron said. Cris shuddered even more and the twins held onto her tighter, to calm her down.

**"You all right?" he said.**

**"Of course she isn't!" said Professor Trelawney, looking thoroughly excited. Her great eyes loomed over Cris, gazing at her. "What was it Potter? A premonition? An apparition? What did you see?"**

"Oh shut up, she doesn't want to talk to you." Lily snapped.

**"Nothing," Cris lied. She sat up. She could feel herself shaking. She couldn't stop herself from looking around, into the shadows behind her; Voldemort's voice had sounded so close…**

**"You were clutching your scar!" said Professor Trelawney. "You were rolling on the floor, clutching your scar! Come now Potter, I have experience in these matters!"**

"Just leave her be." Robin said.

**Cris looked up at her.**

**"I need to go to the hospital wing, I think," she said. "Bad headache."**

"That's a good excuse." Prongs said.

"And I did have one." Cris said.

"I could tell." Ron said quietly. Cris smiled gratefully at him before Fleur continued.

**"My dear, you were undoubtedly stimulated by the extraordinary clairvoyant vibrations of my room!" said Professor Trelawney. "If you leave now, you may lose the opportunity to see further than you have ever -"**

"I don't think it was that kind of vision." Padfoot said.

**"I don't want to see anything except a headache cure," said Cris.**

**She stood up. The class backed away. They all looked unnerved.**

"Well yeah, there was nothing we could do for you." Neville said.

"Thanks Nev," Cris said.

**"See you later," Cris muttered to Ron, and she picked up her bag and headed for the trapdoor, ignoring Professor Trelawney, who was wearing an expression of great frustration, as though she had just been denied a real treat.**

**When Cris reached the bottom of her stepladder, however, she did not set off for the hospital wing. She had no intention whatsoever of going there. Sirius had told her what to do if her scar hurt her again, and Cris was going to follow his advice: She was going straight to Dumbledore's office.**

"Good," Sirius said.

"At least he will know what to do." Tonks said nodding.

**She marched down the corridors, thinking about what she had seen in the dream… it had been as vivid as the one that had awoken her on Privet Drive… She ran over the details in her mind, trying to make sure she could remember them… She had heard Voldemort accusing Wormtail of making a blunder… but the owl had brought good news, the blunder had been repaired, somebody was dead… so Wormtail was not going to be fed to the snake… she, Cris, was going to be fed to it instead…**

**Cris had walked right past the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office without noticing. She blinked, looked around, realized what she had done, and retraced her steps, stopping in front of it. Then she remembered that she didn't know the password.**

**"Sherbet lemon?" she tried tentatively.**

"You already tried that." Bill said.

"I know," Cris said.

**The gargoyle did not move.**

**"Okay," said Cris, staring at it, "Pear Drop. Er - Licorice Wand. Fizzing Whizbee. Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans… oh no, he doesn't like them, does he?… oh just open, can't you?" she said angrily. "I really need to see him, its urgent!"**

"I don't think that will work." Moony said. Cris just shrugged and Fleur continued reading.

**The gargoyle remained immovable.**

**Cris kicked it, achieving nothing but an excruciating pain in her big toe.**

**"Chocolate Frog!" she yelled angrily, standing on one leg. "Sugar Quill! Cockroach Cluster!"**

**The gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside. Cris blinked.**

"You guessed the password?" Prongs asked with a smile. Cris nodded but her dad smiled.

"I guess that the passwords are easy enough to guess." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

**"Cockroach Cluster?" she said, amazed. "I was only joking…"**

"At least it worked." Remus said.

"I know," Cris said.

**She hurried through the gap in the walls and stepped onto the foot of a spiral stone staircase, which moved slowly upward as the doors closed behind her, taking her up to a polished oak door with a brass door knocker.**

**She could hear voices from inside the office. She stepped off the moving staircase and hesitated, listening.**

**"Dumbledore, I'm afraid I don't see the connection, don't see it at all!" It was the voice of the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. "Ludo says Bertha's perfectly capable of getting herself lost. I agree we would have expected to have found her by now, but all the same, we've no evidence of foul play, Dumbledore, none at all. As for her disappearance being linked with Barty Crouch's!"**

**"And what do you thinks happened to Barty Crouch, Minister?" said Moody's growling voice. **

"You know," Cris muttered under her breath.

**"I see two possibilities, Alastor," said Fudge. "Either Crouch has finally cracked - more than likely, I'm sure you'll agree, given his personal history - lost his mind, and gone wandering off somewhere -"**

"Or he's dead." Ginny said.

**"He wandered extremely quickly, if that is the case, Cornelius," said Dumbledore calmly.**

**"Or else - well…" Fudge sounded embarrassed. "Well, I'll reserve judgment until after I've seen the place where he was found, but you say it was just past the Beauxbatons carriage? Dumbledore, you know what that woman is?"**

**"I consider her to be a very able headmistress - and an excellent dancer," said Dumbledore quietly.**

"Good grief, just because someone isn't all human doesn't mean a damn thing." Gwen said.

**"Dumbledore, come!" said Fudge angrily. "Don't you think you might be prejudiced in her favor because of Hagrid? They don't all turn out harmless - if, indeed, you can call Hagrid harmless, with that monster fixation he's got -"**

"At least no one has gotten killed and the hippogriff Draco was warned." Hermione said.

"I was, I was just doing what my father told me." Draco said. Fudge blinked and Cris smiled, soon the Minister will see that she wasn't lying at all.

**"I no more suspect Madame Maxime than Hagrid," said Dumbledore, just as calmly. "I think it possible that it is you who are prejudiced, Cornelius."**

"Ooohhh, burned." Lily J said with a smile. James high-fived his sister and Fleur continued reading.

**"Can we wrap up this discussion?" growled Moody.**

**"Yes, yes, let's go down to the grounds, then," said Fudge impatiently.**

**"No, it's not that," said Moody, "it's just that Potter wants a word with you, Dumbledore. She's just outside the door."**

"Busted," said the trouble makers. Fleur handed the book to Bill to read the next chapter.


	100. Chapter 30: The Pensieve

"**Chapter 30: The Pensieve," **Bill read.

"So you go into someone's memory?" Lily asked.

"Yes, and Neville I'm sorry for what we are about to read." Cris said.

"It's about my parents, isn't?" he asked. Cris nodded and Neville took a deep breath and Ginny grabbed his hand. Bill looked at them and Neville nodded telling him to go ahead.

"I wonder what happened to Alice and Frank." Lily murmured.

"I hope it isn't anything too bad." Prongs whispered.

**The door of the office opened.**

**"****Hello, Potter," said Moody. "Come in, then."**

**Cris walked inside. She had been inside Dumbledore's office once before; **

"Only once?" Prongs asked.

"Yeah," Cris said.

"Why do I have the feeling that she will be in there more often." Padfoot said.

"Yeah, probably." Cris said with a smile.

"At least there's that." Prongs said.

**it was a very beautiful, circular room, lined with pictures of previous headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts, all of whom were fast asleep, their chests rising and falling gently.**

"They aren't sleeping; they just do that to eavesdrop." Keiran said.

"Of course you would know that." Robin said with a smile.

"How could I not with my dad being who is he." Keiran said with a grin that matched his father's.

"That's my boy." Sirius said with a smile. Victoire smiled at Keiran and kissed his cheek.

**Cornelius Fudge was standing beside Dumbledore's desk, wearing his usual pinstriped cloak and holding his lime-green bowler hat.**

**"****Cris!" said Fudge jovially, moving forward. "How are you?"**

**"****Fine," Cris lied.**

**"****We were just talking about the night when Mr. Crouch turned up on the grounds," said Fudge. "It was you who found him, was it not?"**

**"****Yes," said Cris. Then, feeling it was pointless to pretend that she hadn't overheard what they had been saying, she added, "I didn't see Madame Maxime anywhere, though, and she'd have a job hiding, wouldn't she?"**

"And there is Lily's sarcasm again." Sirius said with a grin.

"That is not always a good thing." Lily said.

"No kidding," Hermione and Ron said. Cris mock glared at them but didn't say anything else.

**Dumbledore smiled at Cris behind Fudge's back, his eyes twinkling.**

**"****Yes, well," said Fudge, looking embarrassed, "we're about to go for a short walk on the grounds, Cris, if you'll excuse us… perhaps if you just go back to your class -"**

**"****I wanted to talk to you, Professor," Cris said quickly, looking at Dumbledore, who gave him a swift, searching look.**

**"****Wait here for me, Cris," he said. "Our examination of the grounds will not take long."**

"But hopefully not too long, knowing Cris she'll end up doing some snooping." George said.

"Of course she will and Dumbledore will be back before she could stop searching." Fred said. Cris blushed brightly, letting them know that what they said was true.

**They trooped out in silence past her and closed the door. After a minute or so, Cris heard the clunks of Moody's wooden leg growing fainter in the corridor below. She looked around.**

**"Hello, Fawkes," she said.**

**Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix,**

"I didn't know zat you 'ave a phoenix." Fleur said.

"Yes I do, Miss Delacour, and he is very loyal to me." Dumbledore said with a smile.

**was standing on his golden perch beside the door. The size of a swan, with magnificent scarlet-and-gold plumage, he swished his long tail and blinked benignly at Cris.**

**Cris sat down in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. For several minutes, she sat and watched the old headmasters and headmistresses snoozing in their frames, thinking about what she had just heard, and running her fingers over her scar. It had stopped hurting now.**

**She felt much calmer, somehow, now that she was in Dumbledore's office, knowing she would shortly be telling him about the dream. Cris looked up at the walls behind the desk. The patched and ragged Sorting Hat was standing on a shelf. A glass case next to it held a magnificent silver sword with large rubies set into the hilt, which Cris recognized as the one she herself had pulled out of the Sorting Hat in her second year. The sword had once belonged to Godric Gryffindor, founder of Cris' House. She was gazing at it, remembering how it had come to her aid when she had thought all hope was lost, **

"That means that you are a true Gryffindor, no matter what the hat told you." Robin said. Cris smiled at her aunt and Bill continued to read.

**when she noticed a patch of silvery light, dancing and shimmering on the glass case. She looked around for the source of the light and saw a sliver of silver-white shining brightly from within a black cabinet behind her, whose door had not been closed properly. Cris hesitated, glanced at Fawkes, then got up, walked across the office, and pulled open the cabinet door.**

"Cris!" the group moaned. Cris blushed brightly but kept her head up.

"What? My curiosity got the better of me." Cris said.

"Your curiosity may be not very healthy for you." Remus said.

"I know," Cris said quietly. Fred and George heard and kissed her cheek/head her blushing deepening when they did it.

**A shallow stone basin lay there, with odd carvings around the edge: runes and symbols that Cris did not recognize. The silvery light was coming from the basin's contents, which were like nothing Cris had ever seen before. She could not tell whether the substance was liquid or gas. It was a bright, whitish silver, and it was moving ceaselessly; the surface of it became ruffled like water beneath wind, and then, like clouds, separated and swirled smoothly. It looked like light made liquid - or like wind made solid - Cris couldn't make up her mind.**

**She wanted to touch it, to find out what it felt like, but nearly four years' experience of the magical world told her that sticking her hand into a bowl full of some unknown substance was a very stupid thing to do.**

"At least you have some common sense." Lily said.

"Of course I do, I just tend to let my curiosity get the better of me sometimes." Cris said.

"No kidding," the group said.

**She therefore pulled her wand out of the inside of her robes, cast a nervous look around the office, looked back at the contents of the basin, and prodded them.**

**The surface of the silvery stuff inside the basin began to swirl very fast. Cris bent closer, her head right inside the cabinet. The silvery substance had become transparent; it looked like glass. She looked down into it expecting to see the stone bottom of the basin - and saw instead an enormous room below the surface of the mysterious substance, a room into which he seemed to be looking through a circular window in the ceiling.**

**The room was dimly lit; she thought it might even be underground, for there were no windows, merely torches in brackets such as the ones that illuminated the walls of Hogwarts. Lowering her face so that her nose was a mere inch away from the glassy substance, Cris saw that rows and rows of witches and wizards were seated around every wall on what seemed to be benches rising in levels. **

"You're seeing some of the Death Eater trials, aren't you?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yeah," Cris said. The adults in the group looked unsettled but Bill continued reading.

**An empty chair stood in the very center of the room. There was something about the chair that gave Cris an ominous feeling. Chains encircled the arms of it, as though its occupants were usually tied to it.**

**Where was this place? It surely wasn't Hogwarts; she had never seen a room like that here in the castle. Moreover, the crowd in the mysterious room at the bottom of the basin was comprised of adults, and Cris knew there were not nearly that many teachers at Hogwarts. They seemed, she thought, to be waiting for something; even though she could only see the tops of their hats, all of their faces seemed to be pointing in one direction, and none of them were talking to one another.**

**The basin being circular, and the room she was observing square, Cris could not make out what was going on in the corners of it. She leaned even closer, tilting her head, trying to see…**

**The tip of her nose touched the strange substance into which she was staring. **

**Dumbledore's office gave an almighty lurch - Cris was thrown forward and pitched headfirst into the substance inside the basin –**

"You fell into a memory?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, kind of like what happened in the second book." Cris said. Charlie nodded and let his older brother continue reading.

**But her head did not hit the stone bottom.**

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Magic," Viktor said with a smile. Gwen gave him a look that said 'No duh,"

**She was falling through something icy cold and black; it was like being sucked into a dark whirlpool –**

"That doesn't sound like fun." Padfoot said.

"It wasn't," Cris said.

**And suddenly, Cris found herself sitting on a bench at the end of the room inside the basin, a bench raised high above the others. She looked up at the high stone ceiling, expecting to see the circular window through which she had just been staring, but there was nothing there but dark, solid stone.**

**Breathing hard and fast Cris looked around her. Not one of the witches and wizards in the room (and there were at least two hundred of them) was looking at her. Not one of them seemed to have noticed that a fourteen-year-old girl had just dropped from the ceiling into their midst. **

"That's because they can't see you." Remus said.

"I know that now." Cris said with a small smile.

**Cris turned to the wizard next to her on the bench and uttered a loud cry of surprise that reverberated around the silent room.**

**She was sitting right next to Albus Dumbledore.**

**"Professor!" Cris said in a kind of strangled whisper. "I'm sorry - I didn't mean to - I was just looking at that basin in your cabinet - I - where are we?"**

**But Dumbledore didn't move or speak. He ignored Cris completely. Like every other wizard on the benches, he was staring into the far corner of the room, where there was a door.**

"It is the trials." Remus muttered.

"I wish you didn't have to see those." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Cris gazed, nonplussed, at Dumbledore, then around at the silently watchful crowd, then back at Dumbledore. And then it dawned on her…**

**Once before Cris had found herself somewhere that nobody could see or hear her. That time, she had fallen through a page in an enchanted diary, right into somebody else's memory… and unless she was very much mistaken, something of the sort had happened again…**

"Yep," the group said.

"At least I figured it out." Cris said.

"That's true," Hermione said.

**Cris raised her right hand, hesitated, and then waved it energetically in from of Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore did not blink, look around at Cris, or indeed move at all. And that, in Cris' opinion, settled the matter. Dumbledore wouldn't ignore her like that. She was inside a memory, and this was not the present-day Dumbledore. Yet it couldn't be that long ago… the Dumbledore sitting next to her now was silver-haired, just like the present-day Dumbledore. But what was this place? What were all these wizards waiting for? **

"It must be the early eighties then." Remus said.

"That's what I was thinking as well." Cris said.

**Cris looked around more carefully. The room, as she had suspected when observing it from above, was almost certainly underground - more of a dungeon than a room, she thought. There was a bleak and forbidding air about the place; there were no pictures on the walls, no decorations at all; just these serried rows of benches, rising in levels all around the room, all positioned so that they had a clear view of that chair with the chains on its arms.**

**Before Cris could reach any conclusions about the place in which they were, she heard footsteps. The door in the corner of the dungeon opened and three people entered - or at least one man, flanked by two Dementors.**

**Cris' insides went cold. **

"But you shouldn't be able to feel them if you're in a memory." Robin said.

"I know, I just thought I did." Cris said.

"That makes sense." Remus said.

**The Dementors - tall, hooded creatures whose faces were concealed - were gliding slowly toward the chair in the center of the room, each grasping one of the man's arms with their dead and rotten-looking hands. The man between them looked as though he was about to faint, and Cris couldn't blame him… she knew the Dementors could not touch her inside a memory, but she remembered their power only too well. The watching crowd recoiled slightly as the Dementors placed the man in the chained chair and glided back out of the room. The door swung shut behind them.**

**Cris looked down at the man now sitting in the chair and saw that it was Karkaroff.**

"Our headmaster vas a Death Eater?" Viktor asked shocked.

"Yes, and we're going to figure out how he got out of Azkaban." Sirius said.

**Unlike Dumbledore, Karkaroff looked much younger; his hair and goatee were black. He was not dressed in sleek furs, but in thin and ragged robes. He was shaking. Even as Cris watched, the chains on the arms of the chair glowed suddenly gold and snaked their way up Karkaroff's arms, binding him there.**

**"Igor Karkaroff," said a curt voice to Cris' left. Cris looked around and saw Mr. Crouch standing up in the middle of the bench beside him. Crouch's hair was dark, his face was much less lined, he looked fit and alert. "You have been brought from Azkaban to present evidence to the Ministry of Magic. You have given us to understand that you have important information for us."**

"So that's how he did it." Sirius said with a growl.

"Yeah," Mad-Eye said gruffly.

**Karkaroff straightened himself as best he could, tightly bound to the chair.**

**"I have, sir," he said, and although his voice was very scared, Cris could still hear the familiar unctuous note in it. "I wish to be of use to the Ministry. I wish to help. I - I know that the Ministry is trying to - to round up the last of the Dark Lords supporters. I am eager to assist in any way I can…"**

"Sure you are." Cris said under her breath.

**There was a murmur around the benches. Some of the wizards and witches were surveying Karkaroff with interest, others with pronounced mistrust. Then Cris heard, quite distinctly, from Dumbledore's other side, a familiar, growling voice saying, "Filth."**

"It's Mad-Eye," Charlie said with a smile.

**Cris leaned forward so that she could see past Dumbledore. Mad-Eye Moody was sitting there - except that there was a very noticeable difference in his appearance. He did not have his magical eye, but two normal ones.**

"So this is in 81," Moody said.

**Both were looking down upon Karkaroff, and both were narrowed in intense dislike.**

**"Crouch is going to let him out," Moody breathed quietly to Dumbledore. "He's done a deal with him. Took me six months to track him down, and Crouch is going to let him go if he's got enough new names. Let's hear his information, I say, and throw him straight back to the Dementors."**

**Dumbledore made a small noise of dissent through his long, crooked nose. "Ah, I was forgetting… you don't like the Dementors, do you, Albus?" said Moody with a sardonic smile.**

**"No," said Dumbledore calmly, "I'm afraid I don't. I have long felt the Ministry is wrong to ally itself with such creatures."**

**"But for filth like this…" Moody said softly.**

"They all deserve it." Mad-Eye said finishing what he was saying.

**"You say you have names for us, Karkaroff," said Mr. Crouch. "Let us hear them, please."**

**"You must understand," said Karkaroff hurriedly, "that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named operated always in the greatest secrecy… He preferred that we - I mean to say, his supporters - and I regret now, very deeply, that I ever counted myself among them -"**

**"Get on with it," sneered Moody.**

**"- we never knew the names of every one of our fellows - He alone knew exactly who we all were -"**

"Why is that?" Gwen asked.

"To probably keep them from turning each other in." Remus said with a shrug.

"That makes sense." Gwen said.

"Tom was always really smart." Dumbledore said.

**"Which was a wise move, wasn't it, as it prevented someone like you, Karkaroff, from turning all of them in," muttered Moody.**

**"Yet you say you have some names for us?" said Mr. Crouch.**

**"I - I do," said Karkaroff breathlessly. "And these were important supporters, mark you. People I saw with my own eyes doing his bidding. I give this information as a sign that I fully and totally renounce him, and am filled with a remorse so deep I can barely -"**

**"These names are?" said Mr. Crouch sharply.**

**Karkaroff drew a deep breath.**

**"There was Antonin Dolohov," he said. "I - I saw him torture countless Muggles and - and non-supporters of the Dark Lord."**

Cris looked up when she heard Mrs. Weasley growling at the name.

"He was part of the group who killed Fabian and Gideon." Mr. Weasley said.

"How many did it take?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not sure, but they took some of them with them." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"And helped him do it," murmured Moody.**

**"We have already apprehended Dolohov," said Crouch. "He was caught shortly after yourself."**

**"Indeed?" said Karkaroff, his eyes widening. "I - I am delighted to hear it!"**

**But he didn't look it. Cris could tell that this news had come as a real blow to him. One of his names was worthless.**

**"Any others?" said Crouch coldly.**

**"Why, yes… there was Rosier," said Karkaroff hurriedly. "Evan Rosier."**

**"Rosier is dead," said Crouch. "He was caught shortly after you were too. He preferred to fight rather than come quietly and was killed in the struggle."**

"That's what most of them did." Kingsley said.

"How many Aurors were killed?" Gwen asked.

"A lot even some muggles doing nothing, oblivious to our war were killed as well." McGonagall said. Gwen looked down wondering if her uncle was one of the Muggles that were killed by the Death Eaters.

"**Took a bit of me with him, though," whispered Moody to Cris' right. Cris looked around at him once more, and saw him indicating the large chunk out of his nose to Dumbledore.**

"**No - no more than Rosier deserved!" said Karkaroff, a real note of panic in his voice now.**

"Because his plan is backfiring on him." Sirius said with a grin.

**Cris could see that he was starting to worry that none of his information would be of any use to the Ministry. Karkaroff's eyes darted toward the door in the corner, behind which the Dementors undoubtedly still stood, waiting.**

**"Any more?" said Crouch.**

**"Yes!" said Karkaroff. "There was Travers - he helped murder the McKinnon's! Mulciber - he specialized in the Imperius Curse, forced countless people to do horrific things! Rookwood, who was a spy, and passed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named useful information from inside the Ministry itself!"**

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. Lily had thought of a pad of paper and a quill and started writing down these names of Death Eaters.

"Good thinking Lily," Prongs whispered.

**Cris could tell that, this time, Karkaroff had struck gold. The watching crowd was all murmuring together.**

**"Rookwood?" said Mr. Crouch, nodding to a witch sitting in front of him, who began scribbling upon her piece of parchment. "Augustus Rookwood of the Department of Mysteries?"**

**"The very same," said Karkaroff eagerly. "I believe he used a network of well-placed wizards, both inside the Ministry and out, to collect information -"**

**"But Travers and Mulciber we have," said Mr. Crouch. "Very well, Karkaroff, if that is all, you will be returned to Azkaban while we decide -"**

"He should have stayed there." Sirius said.

"I agree," Robin said.

**"Not yet!" cried Karkaroff, looking quite desperate. "Wait, I have more!"**

**Cris could see him sweating in the torchlight, his white skin contrasting strongly with the black of his hair and beard.**

**"Snape!" he shouted. "Severus Snape!"**

The people from the past gasped and turned to glare at Snape.

"And you let him teach at the school?!" Moony asked his eyebrows rose.

"I'm sure it will be explained, Severus is not with them anymore." Dumbledore said.

**"Snape has been cleared by this council," said Crouch disdainfully. "He has been vouched for by Albus Dumbledore."**

**"No!" shouted Karkaroff, straining at the chains that bound him to the chair. "I assure you! Severus Snape is a Death Eater!"**

**Dumbledore had gotten to his feet.**

**"I have given evidence already on this matter," he said calmly. "Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater. However, he rejoined our side before Lord Voldemort's downfall and turned spy for us, at great personal risk. He is now no more a Death Eater than I am."**

"Why did you change sides?" Charlie asked skeptically.

"It's in the last book Uncle Charlie, just be patient." Lily J said. Charlie looked at his niece and nodded though not happy about having to wait.

**Cris turned to look at Mad-Eye Moody. He was wearing a look of deep skepticism behind Dumbledore's back.**

**"Very well, Karkaroff," Crouch said coldly, "you have been of assistance. I shall review your case. You will return to Azkaban in the meantime…"**

**Mr. Crouch's voice faded. Cris looked around; the dungeon was dissolving as though it were made of smoke; everything was fading; she could see only her own body - all else was swirling darkness…**

"The memories changing." Remus said. Cris gave him the no duh look and Remus smirked at her.

**And then, the dungeon returned. Cris was sitting in a different seat, still on the highest bench, but now to the left side of Mr. Crouch. The atmosphere seemed quite different: relaxed, even cheerful. The witches and wizards all around the walls were talking to one another, almost as though they were at some sort of sporting event. Cris noticed a witch halfway up the rows of benches opposite.**

**She had short blonde hair, was wearing magenta robes, and was sucking the end of an acid-green quill. It was, unmistakably, a younger Rita Skeeter.**

"She's going to trash a Death Eater, at least that's good." Tonks said.

"Yep," Charlie said.

**Cris looked around; Dumbledore was sitting beside her again, wearing different robes. Mr. Crouch looked more tired and somehow fiercer, gaunter… Cris understood. It was a different memory, a different day… a different trial.**

**The door in the corner opened, and Ludo Bagman walked into the room.**

"Bagman is a Death Eater?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know." Bill said.

**This was not, however, a Ludo Bagman gone to seed, but a Ludo Bagman who was clearly at the height of his Quidditch-playing fitness. His nose wasn't broken now; he was tall and lean and muscular. Bagman looked nervous as he sat down in the chained chair, but it did not bind him there as it had bound Karkaroff,**

"That's good at least; maybe they just want to question him." Padfoot said.

"That's possible," Moony said.

**and Bagman, perhaps taking heart from this, glanced around at the watching crowd, waved at a couple of them, and managed a small smile.**

**"Ludo Bagman, you have been brought here in front of the Council of Magical Law to answer charges relating to the activities of the Death Eaters," said Mr. Crouch. "We have heard the evidence against you, and are about to reach our verdict. Do you have anything to add to your testimony before we pronounce judgment?"**

**Cris couldn't believe her ears. Ludo Bagman, a Death Eater?**

"No, just that he was seen with a couple of Death Eaters, that doesn't exactly mean he, himself, is a Death Eater." Robin said.

"Oh," Gwen said.

**"Only," said Bagman, smiling awkwardly, "well - I know I've been a bit of an idiot -"**

**One or two wizards and witches in the surrounding seats smiled indulgently. Mr. Crouch did not appear to share their feelings. He was staring down at Ludo Bagman with an expression of the utmost severity and dislike.**

**"You never spoke a truer word, boy," someone muttered dryly to Dumbledore behind Cris. She looked around and saw Moody sitting there again. "If I didn't know he'd always been dim, I'd have said some of those Bludgers had permanently affected his brain…"**

"Do you like quidditch, Mad-Eye?" Tonks asked.

"Not really," Mad-Eye said.

**"Ludovic Bagman, you were caught passing information to Lord Voldemort's supporters," said Mr. Crouch. "For this, I suggest a term of imprisonment in Azkaban lasting no less than -"**

"He didn't get sent there, did he?" Padfoot asked.

"No," Charlie said.

**But there was an angry outcry from the surrounding benches. Several of the witches and wizards around the walls stood up, shaking their heads, and even their fists, at Mr. Crouch.**

**"But I've told you, I had no idea!" Bagman called earnestly over the crowd's babble, his round blue eyes widening. "None at all! Old Rookwood was a friend of my dad's… never crossed my mind he was in with You-Know-Who! I thought I was collecting information for our side!**

"Well that's the sad part, you never know who is a Death Eater until it's too late." Robin said.

"That's so not cool." Gwen said.

"That's how it was." Remus said.

**And Rookwood kept talking about getting me a job in the Ministry later on… once my Quidditch days are over, you know… I mean, I can't keep getting hit by Bludgers for the rest of my life, can I?"**

**There were titters from the crowd.**

**"It will be put to the vote," said Mr. Crouch coldly. He turned to the right-hand side of the dungeon. "The jury will please raise their hands… those in favor of imprisonment…"**

**Cris looked toward the right-hand side of the dungeon.**

**Not one person raised their hand. Many of the witches and wizards around the walls began to clap. One of the witches on the jury stood up.**

**"Yes?" barked Crouch.**

**"We'd just like to congratulate Mr. Bagman on his splendid performance for England in the Quidditch match against Turkey last Saturday," the witch said breathlessly.**

"Is Quidditch everything to you guys?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," said the Quidditch fans.

**Mr. Crouch looked furious. The dungeon was ringing with applause now. Bagman got to his feet and bowed, beaming.**

**"Despicable," Mr. Crouch spat at Dumbledore, sitting down as Bagman walked out of the dungeon. "Rookwood get him a job indeed… The day Ludo Bagman joins us will be a sad day indeed for the Ministry…"**

"Then I think it is a sad day." Padfoot said.

"Yep," Prongs said.

**And the dungeon dissolved again. When it had returned, Cris looked around. She and Dumbledore were still sitting beside Mr. Crouch, but the atmosphere could not have been more different. There was total silence, broken only by the dry sobs of a frail, wispy-looking witch in the seat next to Mr. Crouch. She was clutching a handkerchief to her mouth with trembling hands.**

"It's his son's trial." Robin said.

**Cris looked up at Crouch and saw that he looked gaunter and grayer than ever before. A nerve was twitching in his temple.**

**"Bring them in," he said, and his voice echoed through the silent dungeon.**

**The door in the corner opened yet again. Six dementors entered this time, flanking a group of four people. Cris saw the people in the crowd turn to look up at Mr. Crouch. A few of them whispered to one another.**

**The Dementors placed each of the four people in the four chairs with chained arms that now stood on the dungeon floor. There was a thickset man who stared blankly up at Crouch; a thinner and more nervous-looking man, whose eyes were darting around the crowd; a woman with thick, shining dark hair and heavily hooded eyes, who was sitting in the chained chair as though it were a throne; **

"You mean to tell me my bitch of a cousin got trial while he just tossed me in Azkaban without a trial!?" Sirius shouted. Robin put a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Calm down love, you'll get a fair trial by the end of it all." Robin said. Sirius took a deep breath and Bill continued reading.

**and a boy in his late teens, who looked nothing short of petrified. He was shivering, his straw-colored hair all over his face, his freckled skin milk-white. The wispy little witch beside Crouch began to rock backward and forward in her seat whimpering into her handkerchief.**

**Crouch stood up. He looked down upon the four in front of him, and there was pure hatred in his face.**

"But isn't the youngest one his son?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," the group said.

"Then he shouldn't have been that furious with him unless he did something terrible." Gwen said.

"He did do something terrible." Cris said.

**"You have been brought here before the Council of Magical Law," he said clearly, "so that we may pass judgment on you, for a crime so heinous -"**

"Never mind then." Gwen said.

**"Father," said the boy with the straw-colored hair. "Father… please…"**

**"- that we have rarely heard the like of it within this court," said Crouch, speaking more loudly, drowning out his son's voice.**

**"We have heard the evidence against you. The four of you stand accused of capturing an Auror - Frank Longbottom -**

"What?" the past marauders asked.

"What about Alice?" Lily asked.

"You'll find out." Hermione said. Lily looked over at Neville who was being hugged and comforted by Ginny; Charlie was rubbing his back like he would do for his brothers.

**and subjecting him to the Cruciatus Curse,**

"No," Lily gasped. Prongs grabbed her hand to comfort her.

**believing him to have knowledge of the present whereabouts of your exiled master, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named -"**

**"Father, I didn't!" shrieked the boy in chains below. "I didn't, I swear it. Father, don't send me back to the Dementors -"**

**"You are further accused," bellowed Mr. Crouch, "of using the Cruciatus Curse on Frank Longbottom's wife,**

Lily cried out and hid her face in Prong's chest and she cried. The past marauders sat shocked, Frank and Alice always seemed so strong.

**when he would not give you information. You planned to restore He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to power, and to resume the lives of violence you presumably led while he was strong. I now ask the jury -"**

**"Mother!" screamed the boy below, and the wispy little witch beside Crouch began to sob, rocking backward and forward. "Mother, stop him. Mother, I didn't do it, it wasn't me!"**

"Did he do it?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, he was a part of that group. After Voldemort's downfall the Death Eaters started going after the Order of Phoenix members, it was a group that was put together to fight against the Death Eaters and Voldemort." Remus said.

**"I now ask the jury," shouted Mr. Crouch, "to raise their hands if they believe, as I do, that these crimes deserve a life sentence in Azkaban!"**

"As they should." Gwen said.

**In unison, the witches and wizards along the right-hand side of the dungeon raised their hands. The crowd around the walls began to clap as it had for Bagman, their faces full of savage triumph. The boy began to scream. "No! Mother, no! I didn't do it, I didn't do it, I didn't know! Don't send me there, don't let him!"**

"Shut up," Neville said into Ginny's hair. Ginny hugged him tighter and Bill continued reading.

**The Dementors were gliding back into the room. The boys' three companions rose quietly from their seats; the woman with the heavy-lidded eyes looked up at Crouch and called, "The Dark Lord will rise again, Crouch! Throw us into Azkaban; we will wait! He will rise again and will come for us, he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him!"**

Cris shivered at that, he did rise and more than likely will go after those still in Azkaban.

**But the boy was trying to fight off the Dementors, even though Cris could see their cold, draining power starting to affect him. The crowd was jeering, some of them on their feet, as the woman swept out of the dungeon, and the boy continued to struggle.**

**"I'm your son!" he screamed up at Crouch. "I'm your son!"**

**"You are no son of mine!" bellowed Mr. Crouch, his eyes bulging suddenly. "I have no son!"**

**The wispy witch beside him gave a great gasp and slumped in her seat. She had fainted.**

"That is not something you should say in front of your wife." Remus said.

"No kidding, poor woman, even though her son did something terrible that is still her baby." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Crouch appeared not to have noticed.**

**"Take them away!" Crouch roared at the Dementors, spit flying from his mouth. "Take them away, and may they rot there!"**

**"Father! Father, I wasn't involved! No! No! Father, please!"**

**"I think Cris, it is time to return to my office," said a quiet voice in Cris' ear.**

"Uh-oh, you're busted." Padfoot said.

"I don't think she'll get into trouble though." Prongs said.

**Cris started. She looked around. Then she looked on her other side.**

**There was an Albus Dumbledore sitting on her right, watching Crouch's son being dragged away by the Dementors - and there was an Albus Dumbledore on her left, looking right at her.**

"One of the weirdest experiences of my life." Cris said.

"I can imagine that." Cris said.

**"Come," said the Dumbledore on her left, and she put his hand under Cris' elbow. Cris felt herself rising into the air; the dungeon dissolved around her; for a moment, all was blackness, and then she felt as though she had done a slow-motion somersault, suddenly landing flat on her feet, in what seemed like the dazzling light of Dumbledore's sunlit office. The stone basin was shimmering in the cabinet in front of her, and Albus Dumbledore was standing beside her.**

"You didn't get into too much trouble did you?" Lily asked.

"No much," Cris said.

**"Professor," Cris gasped, "I know I shouldn't've - I didn't mean - the cabinet door was sort of open and -"**

**"I quite understand," said Dumbledore. He lifted the basin, carried it over to his desk, placed it upon the polished top, and sat down in the chair behind it. He motioned for Cris to sit down opposite him.**

**Cris did so, staring at the stone basin. The contents had returned to their original, silvery-white state, swirling and rippling beneath her gaze.**

**"What is it?" Cris asked shakily.**

**"This? It is called a Pensieve," said Dumbledore. "I sometimes find, and I am sure you know the feeling, that I simply have too many thoughts and memories crammed into my mind."**

"Which is why Gwen gave me a journal for my fifteenth birthday." Cris said. Gwen smiled and her friend, she knew that Cris could use it while at her horrid relatives house.

"That's nice of you." Lily said.

**"Yeah, my thoughts tend to go everywhere sometimes." said Cris, blushing somewhat. Dumbledore chuckled his eyes twinkling.**

"You always do that when revealing something about yourself." Hermione said. Cris blushed and hid in George's shoulder.

**"At these times," said Dumbledore, indicating the stone basin, "I use the Pensieve. One simply siphons the excess thoughts from one's mind, pours them into the basin, and examines them at one's leisure. It becomes easier to spot patterns and links, you understand, when they are in this form."**

"That's true," Hermione and Cris said.

"Do we want to know?" Lily asked.

"It's just something we do when we study, Ron doesn't really understand it so he studies in his own way." Cris said.

"It's bloody confusing." Ron said.

"**You mean… that stuff's your thoughts?" Cris said, staring at the swirling white substance in the basin.**

**"Certainly," said Dumbledore. "Let me show you."**

**Dumbledore drew his wand out of the inside of his robes and placed the tip into his own silvery hair, near his temple. When he took the wand away, hair seemed to be clinging to it - but then Cris saw that it was in fact a glistening strand of the same strange silvery-white substance that filled the Pensieve. Dumbledore added this fresh thought to the basin, and Cris, astonished, saw her own face swimming around the surface of the bowl. **

"I bet that was weird." Prongs said.

"It was something different." Cris said with a shrug.

**Dumbledore placed his long hands on either side of the Pensieve and swirled it, rather as a gold prospector would pan for fragments of gold… and Cris saw his own face change smoothly into Snape's, who opened his mouth and spoke to the ceiling, his voice echoing slightly.**

**"It's coming back… Karkaroff's too… stronger and clearer than ever…"**

"The Mark," the group said.

**"A connection I could have made without assistance," Dumbledore sighed, "but never mind." He peered over the top of his half-moon spectacles at Cris, who was gaping at Snape's face, which was continuing to swirl around the bowl. "I was using the Pensieve when Mr. Fudge arrived for our meeting and put it away rather hastily. Undoubtedly I did not fasten the cabinet door properly. Naturally, it would have attracted your attention."**

**"I'm sorry," Cris mumbled.**

**Dumbledore shook his head. "Curiosity is not a sin," he said. "But we should exercise caution with our curiosity… yes, indeed…"**

"That's not going to work really well." Hermione said.

"I'm not that bad." Cris said.

"Sure," Ron and Hermione said.

**Frowning slightly, he prodded the thoughts within the basin with the tip of his wand. Instantly, a figure rose out of it, a plump, scowling girl of about sixteen, who began to revolve slowly, with her feet still in the basin. She took no notice whatsoever of Cris or Professor Dumbledore. When she spoke, her voice echoed as Snape's had done, as though it were coming from the depths of the stone basin.**

**"He put a hex on me, Professor Dumbledore, and I was only teasing him, sir, I only said I'd seen him kissing Florence behind the greenhouses last Thursday…"**

**"But why Bertha," said Dumbledore sadly, looking up at the now silently revolving girl, "why did you have to follow him in the first place?"**

**"Bertha?" Cris whispered, looking up at her. "Is that - was that Bertha Jorkins?"**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore, prodding the thoughts in the basin again; Bertha sank back into them, and they became silvery and opaque once more. "That was Bertha as I remember her at school."**

"And she had a very sharp memory, especially about gossip." Robin said.

"Then how did she loose that memory?" Gwen asked.

"You'll find out Gwen." Cris said.

**The silvery light from the Pensieve illuminated Dumbledore's face, and it struck Cris suddenly how very old he was looking. She knew, of course, that Dumbledore was getting on in years, but somehow she never really thought of Dumbledore as an old man.**

**"So, Cris," said Dumbledore quietly. "Before you got lost in my thoughts, you wanted to tell me something."**

**"Yes," said Cris. "Professor - I was in Divination just now, and - er - I fell asleep."**

"It's understandable, that tower is very hot and you just want to sleep." Padfoot said.

**She hesitated here, wondering if a reprimand was coming, but Dumbledore merely said, "Quite understandable. Continue."**

**"Well, I had a dream," said Cris. "A dream about Lord Voldemort. He was torturing Wormtail… you know who Wormtail-"**

The group growled at the mention of the name.

**"I do know," said Dumbledore promptly. "Please continue."**

**"Voldemort got a letter from an owl. He said something like, Wormtail's blunder had been repaired. He said someone was dead. Then he said, Wormtail wouldn't be fed to the snake - there was a snake beside his chair. He said - he said he'd be feeding me to it, instead. Then he did the Cruciatus Curse on Wormtail - and my scar hurt," Cris said. "It woke me up, it hurt so badly."**

**Dumbledore merely looked at her.**

**"Er - that's all," said Cris.**

**"I see," said Dumbledore quietly. "I see. Now, has your scar hurt at any other time this year, excepting the time it woke you up over the summer?"**

**"No, I- has Sirius been writing to you as well?" said Cris, astonished.**

**"You are not Sirius's only correspondent," said Dumbledore. "I have also been in contact with him ever since he left Hogwarts last year. It was I who suggested the mountainside cave as the safest place for him to stay."**

"So it would be Dumbledore's fault if he got caught." Prongs said.

"Relax Prongs, I won't get myself caught." Sirius said.

**Dumbledore got up and began walking up and down behind his desk. Every now and then, he placed his wand tip to his temple, removed another shining silver thought, and added it to the Pensieve. The thoughts inside began to swirl so fast that Cris couldn't make out anything clearly: It was merely a blur of color.**

**"Professor?" she said quietly, after a couple of minutes.**

**Dumbledore stopped pacing and looked at Cris.**

**"My apologies," he said quietly. He sat back down at his desk.**

**"D'you - d'you know why my scar's hurting me?"**

**Dumbledore looked very intently at Cris for a moment, and then said, "I have a theory, no more than that… It is my belief that your scar hurts both when Lord Voldemort is near you, and when he is feeling a particularly strong surge of hatred."**

**"But… why?"**

**"Because you and he are connected by the curse that failed," said Dumbledore. "That is no ordinary scar."**

"Now that just sucks." Gwen said.

"It does," Cris said, "but it can also be very useful."

"How?" Padfoot asked.

"Christmas, this year." Cris said.

"Does it have to do why Arthur has bandages on him?" Lily asked.

"Yep," Cris said.

**"So you think… that dream… did it really happen?"**

**"It is possible," said Dumbledore. "I would say - probable. Cris - did you see Voldemort?"**

**"No," said Cris. "Just the back of his chair. But - there wouldn't have been anything to see, would there? I mean, he hasn't got a body, has he? But… but then how could he have held the wand?" Cris said slowly.**

**"How indeed?" muttered Dumbledore. "How indeed…"**

"It doesn't make any sense." Mrs. Weasley said.

"You'll see how." Cris said.

**Neither Dumbledore nor Cris spoke for a while. Dumbledore was gazing across the room, and, every now and then, placing his wand tip to his temple and adding another shining silver thought to the seething mass within the Pensieve.**

**"Professor," Cris said at last, "do you think he's getting stronger?"**

**"Voldemort?" said Dumbledore, looking at Cris over the Pensieve. It was the characteristic, piercing look Dumbledore had given her on other occasions, and always made Cris feel as though Dumbledore were seeing right through her in a way that even Moody's magical eye could not. "Once again Cris, I can only give you my suspicions."**

**Dumbledore sighed again, and he looked older, and wearier, than ever. "The years of Voldemort's ascent to power," he said, "were marked with disappearances. Bertha Jorkins has vanished without a trace in the place where Voldemort was certainly known to be last. Mr. Crouch too has disappeared… within these very grounds. And there was a third disappearance, one which the Ministry, I regret to say, do not consider of any importance, for it concerns a Muggle. His name was Frank Bryce, he lived in the village where Voldemort's father grew up, and he has not been seen since last August. You see, I read the Muggle newspapers, unlike most of my Ministry friends."**

"Molly dear…"

"No Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said. The group laughed, it was just like Mr. Weasley to try and get the Muggle newspaper.

**Dumbledore looked very seriously at Cris.**

**"These disappearances seem to me to be linked. The Ministry disagrees - as you may have heard, while waiting outside my office."**

**Cris nodded. Silence fell between them again, Dumbledore extracting thoughts every now and then. Cris felt as though she ought to go, but her curiosity held her in her chair.**

**"Professor?" she said again.**

**"Yes, Cris?" said Dumbledore.**

**"Er… could I ask you about… that court thing I was in… in the Pensieve?"**

**"You could," said Dumbledore heavily. "I attended it many times, but some trials come back to me more clearly than others… particularly now…"**

**"You know - you know the trial you found me in? The one with Crouch's son? Well… were they talking about Neville's parents?"**

**Dumbledore gave Cris a very sharp look. "Has Neville never told you why he has been brought up by his grandmother?" he said.**

Neville looked down keeping the tears at bay, even now thinking of his parents fate gets him worked up sometimes.

**Cris shook her head, wondering, as she did so, how she could have failed to ask Neville this, in almost four years of knowing him.**

**"Yes, they were talking about Neville's parents," said Dumbledore. "His father, Frank, was an Auror just like Professor Moody. He and his wife were tortured for information about Voldemort's whereabouts after he lost his powers, as you heard."**

"I can't believe it," Lily whispered.

**"So they're dead?" said Cris quietly.**

**"No," said Dumbledore, his voice full of a bitterness Cris had never heard there before. "They are insane. They are both in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I believe Neville visits them, with his grandmother, during the holidays. They do not recognize him."**

Lily really started to cry, she didn't want to think about their fate, she thought that they had died but this is much worse.

**Cris sat there, horror-struck. She had never known… never, in four years, bothered to find out…**

**"The Longbottom's were very popular," said Dumbledore. **

"And two of the greatest friends one could have." Moony said.

"Really?" Neville asked looking over at Moony.

"Yes, Lily and Alice were best friends, Frank was our friend as well and would come pranking with us sometimes but didn't really become a marauder." Padfoot said.

**"The attacks on them came after Voldemort's fall from power, just when everyone thought they were safe. Those attacks caused a wave of fury such as I have never known. The Ministry was under great pressure to catch those who had done it. Unfortunately, the Longbottom's evidence was - given their condition - none too reliable."**

**"Then Mr. Crouch's son might not have been involved?" said Cris slowly. Dumbledore shook his head.**

**"As to that, I have no idea."**

"He was," Neville mumbled under her breath.

**Cris sat in silence once more, watching the contents of the Pensieve swirl. There were two more questions she was burning to ask… but they concerned the guilt of living people…**

**"Er," she said, "Mr. Bagman…"**

**"… has never been accused of any Dark activity since," said Dumbledore calmly.**

"Good," Ron said.

"**Right," said Cris hastily, staring at the contents of the Pensieve again, which were swirling more slowly now that Dumbledore had stopped adding thoughts.**

**"And… er…"**

**But the Pensieve seemed to be asking her question for her.**

**Snape's face was swimming on the surface again. Dumbledore glanced down into it, and then up at Cris.**

**"No more has Professor Snape," he said.**

"At least there's that." Lily said shakily.

**Cris looked into Dumbledore's light blue eyes, and the thing she really wanted to know spilled out of her mouth before she could stop it.**

**"What made you think he'd really stopped supporting Voldemort, Professor?"**

**Dumbledore held Cris' gaze for a few seconds, and then said, "That, Cris, is a matter between Professor Snape and myself."**

"Actually mum figures that out in her seventh year. Professor Snape told her in a way." James said. Snape's eyes widened but looked down into his lap before James motioned for Bill to continue.

**Cris knew that the interview was over; Dumbledore did not look angry, yet there was a finality in his tone that told Cris it was time to go. She stood up, and so did Dumbledore.**

**"Cris," he said as Cris reached the door. "Please do not speak about Neville's parents to anybody else. He has the right to let people know, when he is ready."**

"Thank you for that by the way." Neville said. Cris smiled at him.

"Of course Nev, it wasn't my story to tell." Cris said.

**"Yes, Professor," said Cris, turning to go.**

**"And-"**

**Cris looked back. Dumbledore was standing over the Pensieve, his face lit from beneath by its silvery spots of light, looking older than ever. He stared at Cris for a moment, and then said, "Good luck with the third task."**

"I needed it." Cris said.

"That's the chapter." Bill said. He handed the book to his daughter who opened it to the next chapter.


	101. Chapter 31: The Third Task

"**Chapter 31: The Third Task," **Victoire read.

Cris paled and Fred and George hugged her closer to them.

"This isn't going to be good is it?" Lily asked seeing her daughter pale.

"No, it isn't." Ginny said for her friend. Victoire took a deep breath and started the chapter.

**"Dumbledore reckons You-Know-Who's getting stronger again as well?" Ron whispered.**

**Everything Cris had seen in the Pensieve, nearly everything Dumbledore had told and shown her afterward, she had now shared with Ron and Hermione - and, of course, with Sirius, to whom Cris had sent an owl the moment she had left Dumbledore's office. Cris, Ron, and Hermione sat up late in the common room once again that night, talking it all over until Cris' mind was reeling, until she understood what Dumbledore had meant about a head becoming so full of thoughts that it would have been a relief to siphon them off.**

**Ron stared into the common room fire. Cris thought she saw Ron shiver slightly, even though the evening was warm.**

**"****And he trusts Snape?" Ron said. "He really trusts Snape, even though he knows he was a Death Eater?" **

"It's partly because I knew that Voldemort was wrong." Snape said quietly.

**"****Yes," said Cris.**

**Hermione had not spoken for ten minutes. She was sitting with her forehead in her hands, staring at her knees. Cris thought she too looked as though she could have done with a Pensieve. **

"I could have, it would have been helpful." Hermione said. Cris grinned at her but didn't say anything else as Victoire continued reading.

**"****Rita Skeeter," she muttered finally.**

"What about her?" Bill asked.

"You'll see." Hermione said with a smile.

**"****How can you be worrying about her now?" said Ron, in utter disbelief.**

**"****I'm not worrying about her," Hermione said to her knees. "I'm just thinking… remember what she said to me in the Three Broomsticks? 'I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl.' This is what she meant, isn't it? She reported his trial, she knew he'd passed information to the Death Eaters. And Winky too, remember… 'Ludo Bagman's a bad wizard.' Mr. Crouch would have been furious he got off, he would have talked about it at home."**

"But he was cleared." Charlie said.

"I know, but it still makes you think about the other things that could have happened." Cris said.

"Too true," Sirius said.

**"****Yeah, but Bagman didn't pass information on purpose, did he?" Hermione shrugged.**

**"****And Fudge reckons Madame Maxime attacked Crouch?" Ron said, turning back to Cris.**

**"****Yeah," said Cris, "but he's only saying that because Crouch disappeared near the Beauxbatons carriage."**

"Now that's just being prejudice." Lily said.

"Yep," Cris said.

**"****We never thought of her, did we?" said Ron slowly. "Mind you, she's definitely got giant blood, and she doesn't want to admit it-"**

**"****Of course she doesn't," said Hermione sharply, looking up. "Look what happened to Hagrid when Rita found out about his mother. Look at Fudge, jumping to conclusions about her, just because she's part giant. Who needs that sort of prejudice? I'd probably say I had big bones if I knew that's what I'd get for telling the truth."**

**Hermione looked at her watch. "We haven't done any practicing!" she said, looking shocked. "We were going to do the Impediment Curse!**

"That's a good one to learn." Remus said.

"Helpful too," Cris muttered under her breath.

**We'll have to really get down to it tomorrow! Come on. Cris, you need to get some sleep."**

**Cris and Ron went slowly upstairs to their dormitory. As Cris pulled on her pajamas, she looked over at Neville's bed. True to her word to Dumbledore, she had not told Ron and Hermione about Neville s parents. As Cris took off her glasses and climbed into her four-poster, she imagined how it must feel to have parents still living but unable to recognize you. She often got sympathy from strangers for being an orphan, but as she listened to Neville's snores, she thought that Neville deserved it more than she did. **

"Thanks Cris, but I don't need it." Neville said.

"I know," Cris said.

**Lying in the darkness, Cris felt a rush of anger and hate toward the people who had tortured Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom… She remembered the jeers of the crowd as Crouch's son and his companions had been dragged from the court by the Dementors… She understood how they had felt… Then she remembered the milk-white face of the screaming boy and realized with a jolt that he had died a year later…**

"No he didn't," Cris muttered under her breath.

"What?" Fred asked.

"You'll find out." Cris said.

**It was Voldemort, Cris thought, staring up at the canopy of her bed in the darkness, it all came back to Voldemort… He was the one who had torn these families apart, who had ruined all these lives…**

"It makes one wonder how he did all that without a care in the world." Gwen said.

"It was the hate of his father." Dumbledore said.

"Sir, before you go on, you tell Mum in the sixth book." James said. Dumbledore nodded and Victoire continued reading.

**Ron and Hermione were supposed to be studying for their exams, which would finish on the day of the third task, but they were putting most of their efforts into helping Cris prepare.**

"Well, at least you'll pass your DADA exams." Bill said with a chuckle.

"Yep," Ron and Hermione said with a chuckle.

**"Don't worry about it," Hermione said shortly when Cris pointed this out to them and said she didn't mind practicing on her own for a while, "at least we'll get top marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts. We'd never have found out about all these hexes in class."**

"You should have if you had competent teachers." Remus said.

"Yeah, blame the teachers." Gwen said with a smile.

"**Good training for when we're all Aurors," said Ron excitedly, attempting the Impediment Curse on a wasp that had buzzed into the room and making it stop dead in midair.**

"I hate wasps, I'm allergic to them." Cris said.

"I didn't know that." Sirius said. Cris blushed and looked away.

"I got stung when I was over at Gwen's one day over the summer and I got hives all over my body, I was just lucky that I could breathe." Cris said.

"That sounds horrible." Prongs said.

"That's why I try not to go near them at all." Cris said.

**The mood in the castle as they entered June became excited and tense again. Everyone was looking forward to the third task, which would take place a week before the end of term. Cris was practicing hexes at every available moment. She felt more confident about this task than either of the others. Difficult and dangerous though it would undoubtedly be, Moody was right: Cris had managed to find her way past monstrous creatures and enchanted barriers before now, and this time she had some notice, some chance to prepare herself for what lay ahead.**

"Not entirely." Cris mumbled. No matter how prepared she was she wasn't prepared for the cup to be a portkey. Fred and George knew what she was thinking and brought her closer to them giving her some protection.

**Tired of walking in on Cris, Hermione, and Ron all over the school, Professor McGonagall had given them permission to use the empty Transfiguration classroom at lunchtimes. Cris had soon mastered the Impediment Curse, a spell to slow down and obstruct attackers; the Reductor Curse, which would enable her to blast solid objects out of her way; and the Four-Point Spell, a useful discovery of Hermione's that would make her wand point due north, therefore enabling her to check whether she was going in the right direction within the maze. **

"Good thinking," Lily said.

"That would've been useful for Padfoot to learn. I've lost track of times where we've gotten lost when he was leading us." Robin said with a laugh. Sirius looked at him with hurtful eyes.

"If you weren't pregnant Kit, I would slap you with a pillow." Sirius said. Robin smiled and kissed him and Victoire continued reading.

**She was still having trouble with the Shield Charm, though. This was supposed to cast a temporary, invisible wall around herself that deflected minor curses; Hermione managed to shatter it with a well-placed Jelly-Legs Jinx, and Cris wobbled around the room for ten minutes afterward before she had looked up the counter jinx.**

"I know you knew it Mia. You just wanted me to wobble all over the room." Cris said glaring at Hermione who blushed and looked down.

"Ah, now that's just cruel." The twins said.

"Nah, that's just Mia's prankster side coming out, it is there." Cris said. Hermione glared at her but Victoire kept reading.

**"You're still doing really well, though," Hermione said encouragingly, looking down her list and crossing off those spells they had already learned. "Some of these are bound to come in handy."**

**"Come and look at this," said Ron, who was standing by the window. He was staring down onto the grounds. "What's Malfoy doing?"**

**Cris and Hermione went to see. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing in the shadow of a tree below. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be keeping a lookout; both were smirking. Malfoy was holding his hand up to his mouth and speaking into it.**

**"He looks like he's using a walkie-talkie," said Cris curiously.**

"What's that?" asked the pure-bloods.

"It's this devise that Muggles have which can help communicate over distances, kind of like a telephone." Gwen said.

"Interesting," Mr. Weasley said.

**"He can't be," said Hermione, "I've told you, those sorts of things don't work around Hogwarts. Come on, Cris," she added briskly, turning away from the window and moving back into the middle of the room, "let's try that Shield Charm again."**

"Again, a useful charm." Remus said.

**Sirius was sending daily owls now. Like Hermione, he seemed to want to concentrate on getting Cris through the last task before they concerned themselves with anything else. He reminded Cris in every letter that whatever might be going on outside the walls of Hogwarts was not Cris' responsibility, nor was it within her power to influence it.**

**If Voldemort is really getting stronger again, he wrote, my priority is to ensure your safety. He cannot hope to lay hands on you while you are under Dumbledore's protection, **

"Yet, he did." Cris mumbled. She was starting to shake, they were getting closer to the graveyard and she wasn't sure if she could sit here for it. The twins could feel her starting to shake so they held her closer to them.

**but all the same, take no risks: Concentrate on getting through that maze safely, and then we can turn our attention to other matters.**

**Cris' nerves mounted as June the twenty-fourth drew closer, but they were not as bad as those she had felt before the first and second tasks. For one thing, she was confident that, this time, she had done everything in her power to prepare for the task. For another, this was the final hurdle, and however well or badly she did, the tournament would at last be over, which would be an enormous relief.**

**Breakfast was a very noisy affair at the Gryffindor table on the morning of the third task. The post owls appeared, bringing Cris a good-luck card from Sirius. It was only a piece of parchment, folded over and bearing a muddy paw print on its front, but Cris appreciated it all the same. A screech owl arrived for Hermione, carrying her morning copy of the Daily Prophet as usual. She unfolded the paper, glanced at the front page, and spat out a mouthful of pumpkin juice all over it.**

"Great, what now?" asked the room.

"You'll see." Hermione said.

**"What?" said Cris and Ron together, staring at her. "Nothing," said Hermione quickly, trying to shove the paper out of sight, but Ron grabbed it. He stared at the headline and said, "No way. Not today. That old cow."**

"It's something about Cris, isn't?" Lily asked. Nobody said anything so Victoire kept reading.

**"What?" said Cris. "Rita Skeeter again?"**

**"No," said Ron, and just like Hermione, he attempted to push the paper out of sight.**

"That's not going to work, she's really stubborn." Remus said.

"We know," Ron and Hermione said.

**"It's about me, isn't it?" said Cris.**

**"No," said Ron, in an entirely unconvincing tone. But before Cris could demand to see the paper Draco Malfoy shouted across the Great Hall from the Slytherin table.**

**"Hey, Potter! Potter! How's your head? You feeling all right? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?"**

"How did Skeeter even know, she wasn't there when it happened?" Bill said.

"You'll see." Hermione said.

"I'm starting to really hate that answer." Prongs said.

"I know but pretty soon they won't know what is going to be happening." Lily said.

"So true," Prongs said.

**Malfoy was holding a copy of the Daily Prophet too. Slytherins up and down the table were sniggering, twisting in their seats to see Cris' reaction.**

**"Let me see it," Cris said to Ron. "Give it here."**

**Very reluctantly, Ron handed over the newspaper. Cris turned it over and found herself staring at her own picture, beneath the banner headline:**

'**CRISTAL POTTER DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS'**

"You aren't either." Lily said sneering at the book. Cris smiled gratefully at her mum before Victoire continued reading.

**The girl who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Cristal Potter's strange behavior, which casts doubts upon her suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School.**

**Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and is often heard to complain of pain in the scar on her forehead (relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill her). On Monday last, midway through a Divination lesson, your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Potter storming from the class, claiming that her scar was hurting too badly to continue studying.**

"How in the world was she there?" Lily asked.

"She couldn't have, even with the window open." Charlie said.

"Unless she's an animagus." Padfoot said.

"She isn't," Umbridge said.

"You don't know that." Prongs said.

**It is possible, say top experts at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Potters brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon her by You- Know-Who, and that her insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of her deep-seated confusion.**

**"She might even be pretending," said one specialist. "This could be a plea for attention."**

"I don't want the attention, I hate it. So why would I try this to get more?" Cris asked.

"Very true," everybody said.

**The Daily Prophet, however, has unearthed worrying facts about Cristal Potter that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the wizarding public.**

**"Potter can speak Parseltongue," reveals Draco Malfoy, **

**a Hogwarts fourth year. "There were a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago, and most people thought Potter was behind them after they saw her lose her temper at a dueling club and set a snake on another boy. It was all hushed up, though. But she's made friends with werewolves and giants too. We think she'd do anything for a bit of power."**

**Parseltongue, the ability to converse with snakes, has long been considered a Dark Art.**

"No, just the users, Cris would never do that." Remus said.

"Thanks Uncle Remy." Cris said quietly.

**Indeed, the most famous Parselmouth of our times is none other than You-Know-Who himself. A member of the Dark Force Defense League, who wished to remain unnamed, stated that he would regard any wizard who could speak Parseltongue "as worthy of investigation. Personally, I would be highly suspicious of anybody who could converse with snakes, as serpents are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic, and are historically associated with evildoers." Similarly, "anyone who seeks out the company of such vicious creatures as werewolves and giants would appear to have a fondness for violence."**

**Albus Dumbledore should surely consider whether a girl such as this should be allowed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Some fear that Potter might resort to the Dark Arts in her desperation to win the tournament, the third task of which takes place this evening.**

"Good grief, she didn't even want to be in the tournament." Sirius snarled. Cris smiled gratefully at her godfather but turned to hide her face in George's shoulder.

**"Gone off me a bit, hasn't she?" said Cris lightly, folding up the paper.**

**Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were laughing at her, tapping their heads with their fingers, pulling grotesquely mad faces, and waggling their tongues like snakes.**

"Really mature," Bill said glaring at the blonde Slytherin.

"I know, it was really immature of me to do." Draco said. He turned to Cris, "I'm sorry about that." Cris looked over at him and nodded.

**"How did she know your scar hurt in Divination?" Ron said. "There's no way she was there, there's no way she could've heard -"**

**"The window was open," said Cris. "I opened it to breathe. But there's no way she could have heard or seen me."**

"Exactly, so how in the world did she know that?" Ginny asked.

"Unless she is an animagus, but what can she turn into?" Padfoot asked.

"Some sort of bug, I think." Moony said looking thoughtful.

**"You were at the top of North Tower!" Hermione said. "Your voice couldn't have carried all the way down to the grounds!"**

**"Well, you're the one who's supposed to be researching magical methods of bugging!" said Cris. "You tell me how she did it!"**

**"I've been trying!" said Hermione. "But I… but…"**

**An odd, dreamy expression suddenly came over Hermione's face. She slowly raised a hand and ran her fingers through her hair.**

"You've figured it out." Remus said.

"Yeah, she did." Ron and Cris said.

**"Are you all right?" said Ron, frowning at her.**

**"Yes," said Hermione breathlessly. She ran her fingers through her hair again, and then held her hand up to her mouth, as though speaking into an invisible walkie-talkie. Cris and Ron stared at each other.**

**"I've had an idea," Hermione said, gazing into space. "I think I know… because then no one would be able to see… even Moody… and she'd have been able to get onto the window ledge… but she's not allowed… she's definitely not allowed… I think we've got her! Just give me two seconds in the library - just to make sure!"**

**With that, Hermione seized her school bag and dashed out of the Great Hall.**

"Hermione moment, again." Ginny said with a laugh.

"She can be even worse than Moony." Padfoot said with a laugh.

"Well every group needs their book worm." Cris said with a smile.

"That's true,"

**"Oy!" Ron called after her. "We've got our History of Magic exam in ten minutes! Blimey," he said, turning back to Cris, "she must really hate that Skeeter woman to risk missing the start of an exam. What're you going to do in Binns' class – read again?"**

**Exempt from the end-of-term tests as a Triwizard champion, Cris had been sitting in the back of every exam class so far, looking up fresh hexes for the third task.**

**"S'pose so," Cris said to Ron; but just then. Professor McGonagall came walking alongside the Gryffindor table toward her.**

**"Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast," she said.**

**"But the task's not till tonight!" said Cris, accidentally spilling scrambled eggs down her front, afraid she had mistaken the time.**

**"I'm aware of that, Potter," she said. "The champions' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them." She moved away. Cris gaped after her.**

"Well yeah, the Dursley's wouldn't come even if their lives depended on it." Padfoot said.

"So who came, Sirius can't go and I don't know about Remus or Robin." Lily said.

"You'll see." Cris said.

**"She doesn't expect the Dursley's to turn up, does she?" she asked Ron blankly.**

**"Dunno," said Ron. "Cris, I'd better hurry, I'm going to be late for Binns. See you later."**

"Binns probably wouldn't even notice." Prongs said.

"That's probably true." Cris said.

**Cris finished her breakfast in the emptying Great Hall. She saw Fleur Delacour get up from the Ravenclaw table and join Cedric as he crossed to the side chamber and entered. Krum slouched off to join them shortly afterward. Cris stayed where she was. She really didn't want to go into the chamber. She had no family - no family who would turn up to see her risk her life, anyway. **

**But just as she was getting up, thinking that she might as well go up to the library and do a spot more hex research, the door of the side chamber opened, and Cedric stuck his head out.**

**"Cris, come on, they're waiting for you!"**

"Who showed up?" Padfoot asked. Cris smiled but didn't say anything else.

**Utterly perplexed Cris got up. The Dursley's couldn't possibly be here, could they? She walked across the Hall and opened the door into the chamber. Cedric and his parents were just inside the door. Viktor Krum was over in a corner, conversing with his dark-haired mother and father in rapid Bulgarian. He had inherited his fathers hooked nose. On the other side of the room, Fleur was jabbering away in French to her mother. Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle, was holding her mother's hand. She waved at Cris, who waved back, grinning. **

**Then she saw Mrs. Weasley and Bill standing in front of the fireplace, beaming at her.**

"Thank you," Lily said getting up to hug Mrs. Weasley and Bill.

"Why wouldn't we? Cris is part of our family, even more so in the future apparently." Mrs. Weasley said smiling at Cris and the twins.

**"Surprise!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly as she smiled broadly and walked over to them. "Thought we'd come and watch you. Cris!" She bent down and kissed her on the cheek.**

**"You all right?" said Bill, grinning at Cris and shaking her hand. "Charlie wanted to come, but he couldn't get time off. He said you were incredible against the Horntail."**

**Fleur Delacour, Cris noticed, was eyeing Bill with great interest over her mother's shoulder. Cris could tell she had no objection whatsoever to long hair or earrings with fangs on them.**

"That's why I love her." Bill said kissing Fleur. Fleur blushed greatly but kissed him back nonetheless.

**"This is really nice of you," Cris muttered to Mrs. Weasley. "I thought for a moment - the Dursley's -"**

**"Hmm," said Mrs. Weasley, pursing her lips. She had always refrained from criticizing the Dursley's in front of Cris, but her eyes flashed every time they were mentioned.**

**"It's great being back here," said Bill, looking around the chamber (Violet, the Fat Lady's friend, winked at him from her frame). "Haven't seen this place for five years. Is that picture of the mad knight still around? Sir Cadogan?"**

**"Oh yeah," said Cris, who had met Sir Cadogan the previous year.**

**"And the Fat Lady?" said Bill.**

**"She was here in my time," said Mrs. Weasley. "She gave me such a telling off one night when I got back to the dormitory at four in the morning -"**

"Mum!" cried their children.

"And she is always on us about breaking the rules." Fred muttered to George. George nodded his head and Victoire continued reading.

**"What were you doing out of your dormitory at four in the morning?" said Bill, surveying his mother with amazement.**

**Mrs. Weasley grinned, her eyes twinkling.**

**"Your father and I had been for a nighttime stroll," she said. "He got caught by Apollyon Pringle - he was the caretaker in those days - your father's still got the marks."**

Mr. Weasley rubbed a spot on his thigh.

**"Fancy giving us a tour, Cris?" said Bill.**

**"Yeah, okay," said Cris, and they made their way back toward the door into the Great Hall. As they passed Amos Diggory, he looked around.**

**"There you are, are you?" he said, looking Cris up and down.**

**"Bet you're not feeling quite as full of yourself now Cedric's caught you up on points, are you?" **

"Why is he acting like that?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"He's pissed because I haven't been able to correct Skeeter at all with the whole champion thing." Cris said.

"That's not right." Lily said.

**"What?" said Cris.**

**"Ignore him," said Cedric in a low voice to Cris, frowning after his father. "He's been angry ever since Rita Skeeter's article about the Triwizard Tournament – you know, when she made out you were the only Hogwarts champion."**

**"Didn't bother to correct her, though, did she?" said Amos Diggory, loudly enough for Cris to hear as she started to walk out of the door with Mrs. Weasley and Bill. "Still… you'll show her, Ced. Beaten her once before, haven't you?"**

"That was an accident; he didn't see her falling until after he caught the snitch." Bill said.

"Don't worry about it Bill." Cris said.

**"Rita Skeeter goes out of her way to cause trouble, Amos!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily. "I would have thought you'd know that, working at the Ministry!"**

**Mr. Diggory looked as though he was going to say something angry, but his wife laid a hand on his arm, and he merely shrugged and turned away.**

**Cris had a very enjoyable morning walking over the sunny grounds with Bill and Mrs. Weasley, showing them the Beauxbatons carriage and the Durmstrang ship. Mrs. Weasley was intrigued by the Whomping Willow, which had been planted after she had left school, **

"It was because I came." Remus said.

"So that's why it's there." Lily said.

"Yep," Moony said.

**and reminisced at length about the gamekeeper before Hagrid, a man called Ogg.**

"Where was Hagrid then?" Charlie asked.

"He was still the assistant then." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"How's Percy?" Cris asked as they walked around the greenhouses.**

**"Not good," said Bill.**

"What did the prat do this time?" Sirius snarled glaring at the traitor.

**"He's very upset," said Mrs. Weasley, lowering her voice and glancing around. "The Ministry wants to keep Mr. Crouch's disappearance quiet, but Percy's been hauled in for questioning about the instructions Mr. Crouch has been sending in. They seem to think there's a chance they weren't genuinely written by him. Percy's been under a lot of strain. They're not letting him fill in for Mr. Crouch as the fifth judge tonight. Cornelius Fudge is going to be doing it."**

"Great," Remus said under his breath.

**They returned to the castle for lunch.**

**"Mum - Bill!" said Ron, looking stunned, as he joined the Gryffindor table. "What're you doing here?"**

**"Come to watch Cris in the last task!" said Mrs. Weasley brightly. "I must say, it makes a lovely change, not having to cook. **

"But you're cooking is the best." Ron said.

"I agree," Cris said with a smile. Mrs. Weasley sent Cris a smile and Victoire continued reading.

**How was your exam?"**

**"Oh… okay," said Ron. "Couldn't remember all the goblin rebels' names, so I invented a few. **

"Ron, don't say that in front of mum." Charlie groaned.

"I know," Ron said blushing slightly.

**It's all right," he said, helping himself to a Cornish pasty, while Mrs. Weasley looked stern, "they're all called stuff like Bodrod the Bearded and Urg the Unclean; it wasn't hard."**

"I doubt Binns would notice though." Sirius said.

"Not likely." Robin said.

**Fred, George, and Ginny came to sit next to them too, and Cris was having such a good time she felt almost as though she were back at the Burrow; she had forgotten to worry about that evening's task, and not until Hermione turned up, halfway through lunch, did she remember that she had had a brainwave about Rita Skeeter.**

**"Are you going to tell us -?"**

**Hermione shook her head warningly and glanced at Mrs. Weasley.**

**"Hello, Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley, much more stiffly than usual.**

"I'm sorry dear," Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione waved it off with a smile.

**"Hello," said Hermione, her smile faltering at the cold expression on Mrs. Weasley's face.**

**Cris looked between them, then said, "Mrs. Weasley, you didn't believe that rubbish Rita Skeeter wrote in Witch Weekly, did you? Because Hermione's not Ron's girlfriend or anyone's yet."**

**"Oh!" said Mrs. Weasley "No - of course I didn't!"**

**But she became considerably warmer toward Hermione after that.**

"Thanks for that by the way." Hermione said. Cris smiled and nodded and Victoire continued reading.

**Cris, Bill, and Mrs. Weasley whiled away the afternoon with a long walk around the castle, and then returned to the Great Hall for the evening feast. Ludo Bagman and Cornelius Fudge had joined the staff table now. Bagman looked quite cheerful, but Cornelius Fudge, who was sitting next to Madame Maxime, looked stern and was not talking. Madame Maxime was concentrating on her plate, and Cris thought her eyes looked red. Hagrid kept glancing along the table at her.**

"Hagrid just needs to apologize to her." Charlie said with a smile.

**There were more courses than usual, but Cris, who was starting to feel really nervous now, didn't eat much. As the enchanted ceiling overhead began to fade from blue to a dusky purple, Dumbledore rose to his feet at the staff table, and silence fell.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."**

Cris couldn't help but not look at anyone; she contemplated leaving now but couldn't bring herself to do it. So she kept her face hidden in George's chest as Fred rubbed circles on her back.

**Cris got up. The Gryffindors all along the table were applauding her; the Weasleys and Hermione all wished her good luck, and she headed off out of the Great Hall with Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor.**

**"Feeling all right, Cris?" Bagman asked as they went down the stone steps onto the grounds. "Confident?"**

**"I'm okay," said Cris. It was sort of true; she was nervous, but she kept running over all the hexes and spells she had been practicing in her mind as they walked, and the knowledge that she could remember them all made her feel better.**

"That's a very good thing, concentrate on something you know." Robin said. Cris nodded but still kept her face hidden.

**They walked onto the Quidditch field, which was now completely unrecognizable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them: the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy.**

"I don't like mazes, never have really." Cris said.

"Why?" Sirius asked looking at his goddaughter in concern.

"When I was eight Dudley wanted to go to one of those haunted mazes for Halloween so we went. I got lost and nearly got left behind, Uncle Vernon was upset that found my way out but by the time I did I was crying. If it wasn't for this really nice guy, teenage guy with light brown hair and freckles I wouldn't have made it out." Cris said.

"That sounds like my older brother." Gwen said.

"Andy?" Cris asked.

"Yeah, he's married now and has a baby on the way." Gwen said. Cris smiled but didn't say anything else. Sirius was furious at the Dursley's but knew that he couldn't do anything to them now so he sat quietly.

**Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached Bagman and the champions. They were wearing large, red, luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had his on the back of his moleskin vest.**

**"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said Professor McGonagall to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"**

**The champions nodded.**

**"Off you go, then!" said Bagman brightly to the four patrollers.**

"That's a good thing to have." Sirius said.

**"Good luck. Cris," Hagrid whispered, **

"You'll need it." George whispered kissing Cris' head. She was clinging to him and Fred was rubbing her back reassuringly. They weren't sure how long she would be sitting here for.

**and the four of them walked away in different directions, to station themselves around the maze. Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered, "Sonorus," and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each - Mr. Cedric Diggory and Miss Cristal Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with eighty points - Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in third place – Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"**

"Why didn't zey announce my points, I always wondered why." Fleur said.

"I don't know why either." Bill said putting his arm around her.

**Cris could just make out Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ron, and Hermione applauding Fleur politely, halfway up the stands. She waved up at them, and they waved back, beaming at her.**

**"So… on my whistle, Cris and Cedric!" said Bagman. "Three - two - one -"**

**He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Cris and Cedric hurried forward into the maze.**

**The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and, whether because they were so tall and thick or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment they entered the maze. Cris felt almost as though she were underwater again. She pulled out her wand, muttered, "Lumos," and heard Cedric do the same just behind her.**

**After about fifty yards, they reached a fork. They looked at each other.**

**"See you," Cris said, and she took the left one, while Cedric took the right.**

Cris shuddered, that was one of the last things they said to each other.

**Cris heard Bagman's whistle for the second time. Krum had entered the maze. Cris sped up. Her chosen path seemed completely deserted. She turned right, and hurried on, holding her wand high over her head, trying to see as far ahead as possible. Still, there was nothing in sight.**

"That's not necessarily a good thing though." Lily said. She was gripping Prongs' hand as they read the third task.

**Bagman's whistle blew in the distance for the third time. All of the champions were now inside.**

**Cris kept looking behind her. The old feeling that she was being watched was upon her. **

**The maze was growing darker with every passing minute as the sky overhead deepened to navy. She reached a second fork.**

"**Point Me," she whispered to her wand, holding it flat in her palm.**

**The wand spun around once and pointed toward her right, into solid hedge. That way was north, and she knew that she needed to go northwest for the center of the maze. The best she could do was to take the left fork and go right again as soon as possible.**

**The path ahead was empty too, and when Cris reached a right turn and took it, she again found her way unblocked.**

"That doesn't sound right at all." Sirius said.

"You should have come across something by now." Remus said.

"I'm just happy that she hasn't come across anything yet." Lily said.

**Cris didn't know why, but the lack of obstacles was unnerving her. Surely she should have met something by now? It felt as though the maze were luring her into a false sense of security. Then she heard movement right behind her. She held out her wand, ready to attack, but its beam fell only upon Cedric, who had just hurried out of a path on the right-hand side.**

**Cedric looked severely shaken. The sleeve of his robe was smoking.**

**"Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts!" he hissed. "They're enormous - I only just got away!"**

"How big were they?" Remus asked.

"Big enough," Cris said.

"So did you face it?" Prongs asked.

"You'll see." Cris said.

**He shook his head and dived out of sight, along another path. Keen to put plenty of distance between himself and the skrewts, Cris hurried off again. Then, as she turned a corner, she saw… a Dementor**

"Wait, what is that doing there?" Robin asked.

"I don't think it's actually a Dementor." Remus said.

**gliding toward her. Twelve feet tall, its face hidden by its hood, its rotting, scabbed hands outstretched, it advanced, sensing its way blindly toward her. Cris could hear its rattling breath; she felt clammy coldness stealing over her, but knew what she had to do…**

**She summoned the happiest thought she could, concentrated with all her might on the thought of getting out of the maze and celebrating with Ron and Hermione, raised her wand, and cried, "Expecto Patronum!"**

**A silver stag erupted from the end of Cris' wand and galloped toward the Dementor, which fell back and tripped over the hem of its robes… Cris had never seen a Dementor stumble.**

"It's just a boggart, good." Lily said taking a sigh of relief.

"That's easy enough to get rid of." Prongs said.

**"Hang on!" she shouted, advancing in the wake of her silver Patronus, "You're a Boggart! Riddikulus!"**

**There was a loud crack, and the shape-shifter exploded in a wisp of smoke. The silver stag faded from sight. Cris wished it could have stayed, she could have used some company… but she moved on, quickly and quietly as possible, listening hard, her wand held high once more.**

**Left… right… left again… Twice she found herself facing dead ends. She did the Four-Point Spell again and found that she was going too far east. She turned back, took a right turn, and saw an odd golden mist floating ahead of her.**

**Cris approached it cautiously, pointing the wand's beam at it. This looked like some kind of enchantment. She wondered whether she might be able to blast it out of the way.**

**"Reducio!" she said.**

**The spell shot straight through the mist, leaving it intact. she supposed he should have known better; the Reductor Curse was for solid objects. What would happen if she walked through the mist? Was it worth chancing it, or should she double back?**

**She was still hesitating when a scream shattered the silence.**

"Who was it?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Fleur blushed but didn't say anything else.

**"Fleur?" Cris yelled.**

"You were okay, right?" Gwen asked. Fleur smiled and nodded.

"Cris 'elped me." Fleur said.

**There was silence. She stared all around her. What had happened to her? Her scream seemed to have come from somewhere ahead. She took a deep breath and ran through the enchanted mist.**

"That's not a smart thing to do." Charlie said.

"What was I supposed to do, leave her alone; I had no idea how much trouble she was in." Cris said.

"You are too kind for your own good sometimes." Remus said with a chuckle.

**The world turned upside down. Cris was hanging from the ground, with her hair on end, her glasses dangling off her nose, threatening to fall into the bottomless sky. She clutched them to the end of her nose and hung there, terrified. It felt as though her feet were glued to the grass, which had now become the ceiling. Below her the dark, star-spangled heavens stretched endlessly. She felt as though if she tried to move one of her feet, she would fall away from the earth completely.**

"What kind of spell is that?" Ginny asked.

"I still have no clue." Cris said.

**Think, she told herself, as all the blood rushed to her head, think…**

**But not one of the spells she had practiced had been designed to combat a sudden reversal of ground and sky. Did she dare move her foot? She could hear the blood pounding in her ears. She had two choices - try and move, or send up red sparks, and get rescued and disqualified from the task. **

"I should have sent up the sparks." Cris mumbled.

"But you're not the type of person to give up, love." Fred said.

"Don't worry Bambi, we've got you." George said. Cris nodded into his chest, she wanted this book to end already.

**She shut her eyes, so she wouldn't be able to see the view of endless space below her, and pulled her right foot as hard as she could away from the grassy ceiling.**

**Immediately, the world righted itself. Cris fell forward onto her knees onto the wonderfully solid ground. She felt temporarily limp with shock. She took a deep, steadying breath, then got up again and hurried forward, looking back over her shoulder as she ran away from the golden mist, which twinkled innocently at her in the moonlight.**

**She paused at a junction of two paths and looked around for some sign of Fleur. She was sure it had been she who had screamed. What had she met? Was she all right? There was no sign of red sparks - did that mean she had got herself out of trouble, or was she in such trouble that she couldn't reach her wand? Cris took the right fork with a feeling of increasing unease… but at the same time, she couldn't help thinking. One champion down…**

"Sorry," Cris said. Fleur just smiled at her.

"Don't worry about et Cris, et es fine." Fleur said.

**The cup was somewhere close by, and it sounded as though Fleur was no longer in the running. She'd got this far, hadn't she? What if she actually managed to win? Fleetingly, and for the first time since she'd found herself champion, she saw again that image of herself, raising the Triwizard Cup in front of the rest of the school…**

**She met nothing for ten minutes, but kept running into dead ends. Twice she took the same wrong turning. Finally, she found a new route and started to jog along it, her wand light waving, making her shadow flicker and distort on the hedge walls.**

**Then she rounded another corner and found herself facing a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Cedric was right - it was enormous. Ten feet long, it looked more like a giant scorpion than anything. **

"I hope you get past it alright." Lily said.

**Its long sting was curled over its back. Its thick armor glinted in the light from Cris' wand, which she pointed at it.**

**"Stupefy!"**

**The spell hit the skrewt's armor and rebounded; Cris ducked just in time, but could smell burning hair; it had singed the top of her head. The skrewt issued a blast of fire from its end and flew forward toward her.**

**"Impedimenta!" Cris yelled. The spell hit the skrewt's armor again and ricocheted off; Cris staggered back a few paces and fell over.**

**"IMPEDIMENTA!"**

"You need to aim for its belly!" Charlie said. Cris smiled and nodded.

**The skrewt was inches from her when it froze - she had managed to hit it on its fleshy, shell-less underside. Panting, Cris pushed herself away from it and ran, hard, in the opposite direction - the Impediment Curse was not permanent; the skrewt would be regaining the use of its legs at any moment.**

**She took a left path and hit a dead end, a right, and hit another; forcing herself to stop, heart hammering, she performed the Four-Point Spell again, backtracked, and chose a path that would take her northwest.**

**She had been hurrying along the new path for a few minutes, when she heard something in the path running parallel to her own that made her stop dead.**

**"What are you doing?" yelled Cedric's voice. "What the hell d'you think you're doing?"**

**And then Cris heard Krum's voice.**

"I don't remember this." Viktor said.

"It wasn't your fault; you were under the Imperious curse." Cris said. Viktor looked at her and the group wondered who put Viktor under it.

**"Crucio!"**

"I used that spell?" Viktor asked.

"You weren't yourself; don't beat yourself up over it." Gwen said placing a hand on his arm. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"But who told him to do that?" Prongs asked.

"Karkaroff?" Padfoot suggested.

"No, I don't think so." Remus said.

**The air was suddenly full of Cedric's yells. Horrified, Cris began sprinting up her path, trying to find a way into Cedric's. When none appeared, she tried the Reductor Curse again. It wasn't very effective, but it burned a small hole in the hedge through which Cris forced her leg, kicking at the thick brambles and branches until they broke and made an opening; she struggled through it, tearing her robes, and looking to her right, saw Cedric jerking and twitching on the ground, Krum standing over him.**

"Viktor, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." Cris said.

"It's fine, I'm glad you stopped me." Viktor said.

**Cris pulled herself up and pointed her wand at Krum just as Krum looked up. Krum turned and began to run.**

**"Stupefy!" Cris yelled.**

"At least you stopped me." Viktor said. Cris smiled reassuringly at him and went back into George's embrace with Fred's hand on her shoulder.

**The spell hit Krum in the back; he stopped dead in his tracks, fell forward, and lay motionless, face down in the grass. Cris dashed over to Cedric, who had stopped twitching and was lying there panting, his hands over his face.**

**"Are you all right?" Cris said roughly, grabbing Cedric's arm.**

**"Yeah," panted Cedric. "Yeah… I don't believe it… he crept up behind me… I heard him, I turned around, and he had his wand on me…"**

**Cedric got up. He was still shaking. He and Cris looked down at Krum.**

**"I can't believe this… I thought he was all right," Cris said, staring at Krum.**

"So 'ow did you know he was under a spell?" Fleur asked.

"It was after the task." Cris said.

**"So did I," said Cedric.**

**"Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?" said Cris.**

**"Yeah," said Cedric. "You don't think Krum got her too?"**

**"I don't know," said Cris slowly.**

**"Should we leave him here?" Cedric muttered.**

"I would, but I would also send up some sparks." Prongs said.

"That's what I did." Cris said with a smile.

**"No," said Cris. "I reckon we should send up red sparks. Someone'll come and collect him… otherwise he'll probably be eaten by a skrewt."**

"Thank you." Viktor said. Cris nodded and Victoire continued reading.

**"He'd deserve it," Cedric muttered, but all the same, he raised his wand and shot a shower of red sparks into the air, which hovered high above Krum, marking the spot where he lay.**

**Cris and Cedric stood there in the darkness for a moment, looking around them.**

**Then Cedric said, "Well… I s'pose we'd better go on…"**

**"What?" said Cris. "Oh… yeah… right…"**

**It was an odd moment. She and Cedric had been briefly united against Krum – now the fact that they were opponents came back to Cris. The two of them proceeded up the dark path without speaking, then Cris turned left, and Cedric right.**

**Cedric's footsteps soon died away.**

Cris closed her eyes, his death is close and she couldn't sit here listening to it.

**Cris moved on, continuing to use the Four-Point Spell, making sure she was moving in the right direction. It was between her and Cedric now.**

"So it'll be a Hogwarts victory either way." Lily said.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

**Her desire to reach the cup first was now burning stronger than ever, but she could hardly believe what she'd just seen Krum do. The use of an Unforgivable Curse on a fellow human being meant a life term in Azkaban, that was what Moody had told them. Krum surely couldn't have wanted the Triwizard Cup that badly… Cris sped up.**

**Every so often she hit more dead ends, but the increasing darkness made her feel sure she was getting near the heart of the maze. Then, as she strode down a long, straight path, she saw movement once again, and her beam of wand light hit an extraordinary creature, one which she had only seen in picture form, in her Monster Book of Monsters.**

**It was a sphinx.**

"Great, this could be bad if you don't get the riddle right." Moony said.

"Sphinxes do riddles?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," the group said.

**It had the body of an over-large lion: great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head, however, was that of a woman. She turned her long, almond-shaped eyes upon Cris as she approached. She raised her wand, hesitating. She was not crouching as if to spring, but pacing from side to side of the path, blocking her progress. Then she spoke, in a deep, hoarse voice.**

**"You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me."**

**"So… so will you move, please?" said Cris, knowing what the answer was going to be.**

"If you knew why did you ask?" Remus asked.

"Just to see if what it said in the text was right." Cris said.

"Smart girlie, always question what you read." Mad-Eye said.

**"No," she said, continuing to pace. "Not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess - I let you pass. Answer wrongly - I attack. Remain silent – I will let you walk away from me unscathed."**

"So if she figures it out she wins right?" Gwen asked.

"Depends," Remus said.

"Depends on what?" she asked.

"If Cedric got there first." Sirius said. Gwen nodded and Victoire continued reading.

**Cris' stomach slipped several notches. It was Hermione who was good at this sort of thing, not her. She weighed her chances. If the riddle was too hard, she could keep silent, get away from the sphinx unharmed, and try and find an alternative route to the center.**

**"Okay," she said. "Can I hear the riddle?"**

**The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs, in the very middle of the path, and recited:**

**"First think of the person who lives in disguise,**

**Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.**

**Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,**

**The middle of middle and end of the end?**

**And finally give me the sound often heard**

**During the search for a hard-to-find word.**

**Now string them together, and answer me this,**

**Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"**

"I have no clue," Padfoot said.

"I think I know," Lily said.

"But can Cris figure it out?" Prongs asked.

"I think she can." Hermione said with a smile. Cris gave her a small smile but didn't say anything.

**Cris gaped at her.**

**"Could I have it again… more slowly?" she asked tentatively. She blinked at her, smiled, and repeated the poem. "All the clues add up to a creature I wouldn't want to kiss?" Cris asked.**

**She merely smiled her mysterious smile. **

**Cris took that for a "yes." **

"Not the best idea, but in this situation it will be okay." Remus said. Though he was growing nervous he could tell that Cris was shaking, whatever happened in that graveyard she didn't want to relive.

**Cris cast her mind around. There were plenty of animals she wouldn't want to kiss; her immediate thought was a Blast-Ended Skrewt, but something told her that wasn't the answer. She'd have to try and work out the clues…**

**"A person in disguise," Cris muttered, staring at her, "who lies… er… that'd be a - an impostor. No, that's not my guess! A - a spy? I'll come back to that… could you give me the next clue again, please?"**

**She repeated the next lines of the poem.**

**"'The last thing to mend,'" Cris repeated. "Er… no idea… 'middle of middle'… could I have the last bit again?"**

**She gave her the last four lines.**

**"'The sound often heard during the search for a hard-to-find word,'" said Cris. "Er… that'd be… er… hang on - 'er'! Er's a sound!"**

**The sphinx smiled at her.**

**"Spy… er… spy… er…" said Cris, pacing up and down. "A creature I wouldn't want to kiss… a spider!"**

**The sphinx smiled more broadly. She got up, stretched her front legs, and then moved aside for her to pass.**

**"Thanks!" said Cris, and, amazed at her own brilliance, she dashed forward.**

"A wouldn't want to kiss a spider either." Ron said with a shiver. He cast a glance at Cris, worried about what she left out at the graveyard.

**She had to be close now, she had to be… Her wand was telling her she was bang on course; as long as she didn't meet anything too horrible, she might have a chance…**

**Cris broke into a run. She had a choice of paths up ahead. "Point Me!" she whispered again to her wand, and it spun around and pointed her to the right-hand one. She dashed up this one and saw light ahead.**

**The Triwizard Cup was gleaming on a plinth a hundred yards away. Suddenly a dark figure hurtled out onto the path in front of her.**

**Cedric was going to get there first. Cedric was sprinting as fast as he could toward the cup, and Cris knew she would never catch up, Cedric was much taller, had much longer legs -**

**Then Cris saw something immense over a hedge to her left, moving quickly along a path that intersected with her own; it was moving so fast Cedric was about to run into it, and Cedric, his eyes on the cup, had not seen it –**

**"Cedric!" Cris bellowed. "On your left!"**

"At least you warned him." Lily said. People were on the edge of their seats, they were so close now but didn't know if they wanted to know what she had to face.

**Cedric looked around just in time to hurl himself past the thing and avoid colliding with it, but in his haste, he tripped. Cris saw Cedric's wand fly out of his hand as a gigantic spider stepped into the path and began to bear down upon Cedric.**

**"Stupefy!" Cris yelled; the spell hit the spider's gigantic, hairy black body, but for all the good it did, she might as well have thrown a stone at it; the spider jerked, scuttled around, and ran at Cris instead.**

**"Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!"**

"That isn't a normal spider, is it?" Sirius asked.

"I don't think so." Charlie said.

"Vic please read." Cris said. Victoire nodded knowing her aunt wanted to leave the room for the next part.

**But it was no use - the spider was either so large, or so magical, that the spells were doing no more than aggravating it. Cris had one horrifying glimpse of eight shining black eyes and razor-sharp pincers before it was upon her.**

**She was lifted into the air in its front legs; struggling madly, she tried to kick it; her leg connected with the pincers and next moment she was in excruciating pain. **

"If it's an Acromantula than their venom can be very dangerous." Charlie said.

"I don't think it was that bad." Cris muttered.

**She could hear Cedric yelling "Stupefy!" too, but his spell had no more effect than Cris' - Cris raised her wand as the spider opened its pincers once more and shouted "Expelliarmus!"**

**It worked - the Disarming Spell made the spider drop her, but that meant that Cris fell twelve feet onto her already injured leg, which crumpled beneath her. **

"This is bad," Lily said gripping Prongs' hand tighter.

**Without pausing to think, she aimed high at the spider's underbelly, as she had done with the skrewt, and shouted "Stupefy!'' just as Cedric yelled the same thing.**

"That should do it." Charlie said. Cris nodded but was still silent.

**The two spells combined did what one alone had not:**

"Good," the women said. Though the group was still on the edge of their seats.

**The spider keeled over sideways, flattening a nearby hedge, and strewing the path with a tangle of hairy legs.**

**"Cris!" she heard Cedric shouting. "You all right? Did it fall on you?"**

**"No," Cris called back, panting. She looked down at his leg. It was bleeding freely. She could see some sort of thick, gluey secretion from the spider's pincers on her torn robes. **

"You need to see Pomfrey very soon." Charlie said. Lily moaned and Prongs wrapped his armed around and she leaned into him.

**She tried to get up, but her leg was shaking badly and did not want to support her weight. she leaned against the hedge, gasping for breath, and looked around.**

**Cedric was standing feet from the Triwizard Cup, which was gleaming behind him.**

**"Take it, then," Cris panted to Cedric. "Go on, take it. You're there."**

**But Cedric didn't move. He merely stood there, looking at Cris. Then he turned to stare at the cup. Cris saw the longing expression on his face in its golden light. Cedric looked around at Cris again, who was now holding onto the hedge to support herself. Cedric took a deep breath.**

**"You take it. You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in here."**

"That's true," Padfoot said. Cris started to cry slightly, if only she hadn't suggested they take it together he would still be alive and Cho wouldn't hate her.

"Shh, it's alright Bambi." George whispered.

"It'll be okay," Fred whispered. Fred nodded at Victoire and she continued reading.

**"That's not how it's supposed to work," Cris said. She felt angry; her leg was very painful, she was aching all over from trying to throw off the spider, and after all her efforts, Cedric had beaten her to it. "The one who reaches the cup first gets the points. That's you. I'm telling you, I'm not going to win any races on this leg."**

**Cedric took a few paces nearer to the Stunned spider, away from the cup, shaking his head.**

**"No," he said.**

**"Stop being noble," said Cris irritably. **

"Cris, that's you you're talking about." Ron said trying to lift her spirits. Cris laughed lightly but didn't move from her spot.

**"Just take it, then we can get out of here."**

**Cedric watched Cris steadying herself, holding tight to the hedge.**

**"You told me about the dragons," Cedric said. "I would've gone down in the first task if you hadn't told me what was coming."**

**"I had help on that too," Cris snapped, trying to mop up her bloody leg with her robes. "You helped me with the egg - we're square."**

**"I had help on the egg in the first place," said Cedric.**

"I wonder who helped him." Gwen said.

**"We're still square," said Cris, testing her leg gingerly; it shook violently as she put weight on it; she had sprained her ankle when the spider had dropped her.**

**"You should've got more points on the second task," said Cedric mulishly. "You stayed behind to get all the hostages. I should've done that."**

**"I was the only one who was thick enough to take that song seriously!" said Cris bitterly. "Just take the cup!"**

**"No," said Cedric.**

**He stepped over the spider's tangled legs to join Cris, who stared at him. Cedric was serious. He was walking away from the sort of glory Hufflepuff House hadn't had in centuries.**

"That's Hufflepuffs for you though." Tonks said.

**"Go on," Cedric said. He looked as though this was costing him every ounce of resolution he had, but his face was set, his arms were folded, he seemed decided.**

**Cris looked from Cedric to the cup. For one shining moment, she saw herself emerging from the maze, holding it. She saw herself holding the Triwizard Cup aloft, heard the roar of the crowd, and then the picture faded, and she found herself staring at Cedric's shadowy, stubborn face.**

**"Both of us," Cris said.**

"I shouldn't have said that." Cris said. George and Fred kissed her head and held her tighter.

"That's a good solution." Lily said.

**"What?"**

**"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."**

**Cedric stared at Cris. He unfolded his arms.**

**"You - you sure?"**

**"Yeah," said Cris. "Yeah… we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together."**

Cris started shaking even more at that, she was about to bolt, she can't sit here listening to this part.

**For a moment, Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ears; then his face split in a grin.**

**"You're on," he said. "Come here."**

**He grabbed Cris' arm below the shoulder and helped Cris limp toward the plinth where the cup stood. When they had reached it, they both held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming handles.**

**"On three, right?" said Cris. "One - two - three -"**

**She and Cedric both grasped a handle.**

**Instantly, Cris felt a jerk somewhere behind her navel.**

"It's a portkey!" Lily shouted.

"It wasn't supposed to be a portkey." Fudge said his eyes wide. Umbridge sat quietly, was it possible that the Potter girl was telling the truth?

**She feet had left the ground. She could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling her onward in a howl of wind and swirling color, Cedric at her side.**

"That's the chapter." Victoire said. She handed the book to her grandmother. But before Mrs. Weasley could continue Cris stood up.

"I'm sorry; I can't stay here for this." Cris said going over to the room she and the twins created.

"Should we continue without her?" Lily asked looking at the closed door.

"She doesn't want to relive this Lils, it's still too fresh in her mind, I don't blame her, I don't want to stay for this either but I'm going to." Sirius said.

"It was bad, wasn't?" Prongs asked.

"Very bad," Sirius said.

"Alright, I'm starting the chapter." Mrs. Weasley said.


	102. Chapter 32: Flesh, Blood and Bone

"**Chapter 32: Flesh, Blood and Bone," **Mrs. Weasley said.

"That's doesn't good at all." Padfoot said.

"No kidding," Sirius said. He really wasn't looking forward to hearing these last few chapters.

**Cris felt her feet slam into the ground; her injured leg gave way, and she fell forward; her hand let go of the Triwizard Cup at last. She raised her head.**

**"Where are we?" she said.**

**Cedric shook his head. He got up, pulled Cris to her feet, and they looked around. They had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; they had obviously traveled miles - perhaps hundreds of miles - for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Cris could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.**

"They are nowhere near Hogwarts." Padfoot said.

"They need to get back, and quickly." Moony said.

**Cedric looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up at Cris.**

**"Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" he asked.**

**"Nope," said Cris. She was looking around the graveyard. It was completely silent and slightly eerie. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"**

"I don't think it is." Remus said.

"They need to get out of there." Moony repeated, a bad feeling was forming in his gut.

**"I dunno," said Cedric. He sounded slightly nervous. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"**

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, you don't know what's hiding in that graveyard." Prongs said.

**"Yeah," said Cris, glad that Cedric had made the suggestion rather than her.**

**They pulled out their wands. Cris kept looking around her. She had, yet again, the strange feeling that they were being watched.**

**"Someone's coming," she said suddenly.**

"Just get out of there." Lily pleaded.

**Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Cris couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, she could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. And - several paces nearer, the gap between them closing all the time - Cris saw that the thing in the person's arms looked like a baby… or was it merely a bundle of robes?**

"That doesn't sound good at all." Charlie mumbled.

**Cris lowered her wand slightly and glanced sideways at Cedric. Cedric shot her a quizzical look. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure. It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second Cris and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at one another.**

**And then, without warning, Cris' scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as she had never felt in all her life; her wand slipped from her fingers as she put her hands over her face; her knees buckled; she was on the ground and she could see nothing at all; her head was about to split open.**

"It's him," Lily murmured.

"He planned it," Prongs said. Mrs. Weasley continued to read worry filling the pit of her stomach.

**From far away, above her head, she heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."**

"Oh god, he was murdered." Fudge said his eyes wide. He couldn't believe that he was an idiot.

**A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night:**

Mrs. Weasley's eyes went wide and took a deep breath.

**"Avada Kedavra!"**

"No!" cried the room.

"He didn't deserve it." Lily cried into Prong's chest. George wiped his face, he wasn't ready to what happened next.

**A blast of green light blazed through Cris' eyelids, and she heard something heavy fall to the ground beside her; the pain in her scar reached such a pitch that she retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what he was about to see, she opened her stinging eyes.**

**Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside her. He was dead.**

Everyone took a moment to bow their heads in respect, nobody deserved to die like that. Mrs. Weasley then continued to read, apprehension evident in her voice.

**For a second that contained an eternity, Cris stared into Cedric's face, at his open gray eyes, blank and expressionless as the windows of a deserted house, at his half-open mouth, which looked slightly surprised. And then, before Cris' mind had accepted what she was seeing, before she could feel anything but numb disbelief, she felt herself being pulled to her feet.**

**The short man in the cloak had put down his bundle, lit his wand, and was dragging Cris toward the marble headstone. Cris saw the name upon it flickering in the wand light before she was forced around and slammed against it.**

**TOM RIDDLE**

"That must be where Voldemort's father is buried." Bill said.

"His father?" Fudge asked.

"Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort is just an anagram." Charlie said. Fudge and Umbridge nodded disbelief etched in their faces and Mrs. Weasley continued reading.

**The cloaked man was now conjuring tight cords around Cris, tying her from neck to ankles to the headstone.**

Growls were heard around the room.

**Cris could hear shallow, fast breathing from the depths of the hood; she struggled, and the man hit her - hit her with a hand that had a finger missing. And Cris realized who was under the hood. It was Wormtail.**

"That bastard!" Padfoot exclaimed.

"When we get back to our own time I'll kill him." Prongs said.

"Not now James, can we please just get through this?" Lily asked. Prongs nodded and Mrs. Weasley continued to read, her face pale.

**"You!" she gasped.**

**But Wormtail, who had finished conjuring the ropes, did not reply; he was busy checking the tightness of the cords, his fingers trembling uncontrollably, rumbling over the knots. Once sure that Cris was bound so tightly to the headstone that she couldn't move an inch, Wormtail drew a length of some black material from the inside of his cloak and stuffed it roughly into Cris' mouth; then, without a word, he turned from Cris and hurried away. Cris couldn't make a sound, nor could she see where Wormtail had gone; she couldn't turn her head to see beyond the headstone; she could see only what was right in front of her.**

**Cedric's body was lying some twenty feet away. Some way beyond her, glinting in the starlight, lay the Triwizard Cup. Cris' wand was on the ground at Cedric's feet. The bundle of robes that Cris had thought was a baby was close by, at the foot of the grave. It seemed to be stirring fretfully. Cris watched it, and her scar seared with pain again… and she suddenly knew that she didn't want to see what was in those robes… she didn't want that bundle opened…**

"It's Voldemort, isn't?" Padfoot asked with a pale face. When he didn't get an answer Mrs. Weasley continued to read.

**She could hear noises at her feet. She looked down and saw a gigantic snake slithering through the grass, circling the headstone where she was tied. Wormtail's fast, wheezy breathing was growing louder again. It sounded as though he was forcing something heavy across the ground. Then he came back within Cris' range of vision, and Cris saw him pushing a stone cauldron to the foot of the grave. It was full of what seemed to be water -**

"Not that potion." Padfoot said quietly.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"A very dark potion, I only know that because my mother made me read this book with it in it." Padfoot said. Lily nodded her pale face growing paler if that was possible.

**Cris could hear it slopping around - and it was larger than any cauldron Cris had ever used; a great stone belly large enough for a full-grown man to sit in.**

**The thing inside the bundle of robes on the ground was stirring more persistently, as though it was trying to free itself. Now Wormtail was busying himself at the bottom of the cauldron with a wand. Suddenly there were crackling names beneath it. The large snake slithered away into the darkness. The liquid in the cauldron seemed to heat very fast. The surface began not only to bubble, but to send out fiery sparks, as though it were on fire. Steam was thickening, blurring the outline of Wormtail tending the fire. The movements beneath the robes became more agitated. And Cris heard the high, cold voice again.**

**"Hurry!"**

"I hope he makes a mistake." Gwen said.

"It won't happen, out of all the classes in school potions was the one that Peter didn't need any help with." Robin said.

"Great," Gwen said.

**The whole surface of the water was alight with sparks now. It might have been encrusted with diamonds.**

**"It is ready Master."**

**"Now…" said the cold voice.**

**Wormtail pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them, and Cris let out a yell that was strangled in the wad of material blocking her mouth. **

**It was as though Wormtail had flipped over a stone and revealed something ugly, slimy, and blind - but worse, a hundred times worse. The thing Wormtail had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, except that Cris had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face - no child alive ever had a face like that - flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes.**

"That's just sick," Gwen muttered.

**The thing seemed almost helpless; it raised its thin arms, put them around Wormtail's neck, and Wormtail lifted it. As he did so, his hood fell back, and Cris saw the look of revulsion on Wormtail's weak, pale face in the firelight as he carried the creature to the rim of the cauldron. For one moment, Cris saw the evil, flat face illuminated in the sparks dancing on the surface of the potion. And then Wormtail lowered the creature into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and it vanished below the surface; Cris heard its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud.**

**Let it drown, Cris thought, her scar burning almost past endurance, please… let it drown…**

"I wish that was possible," Padfoot muttered.

**Wormtail was speaking. His voice shook; he seemed frightened beyond his wits. He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night.**

**"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"**

**The surface of the grave at Cris' feet cracked. Horrified, Cris watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.**

**And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs.**

**"Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master."**

**He stretched his right hand out in front of him - the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward.**

"He's going to cut off his hand." Lily said.

"No more than the bastard deserves." Prongs said.

**Cris realized what Wormtail was about to do a second before it happened – she closed her eyes as tightly as she could, but she could not block the scream that pierced the night, that went through Cris as though she had been stabbed with the dagger too. She heard something fall to the ground, heard Wormtail's anguished panting, then a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron.**

**Cris couldn't stand to look… but the potion had turned a burning red; the light of it shone through Cris' closed eyelids…**

**Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony. Not until Cris felt Wormtail's anguished breath on her face did she realize that Wormtail was right in front of her.**

**"B-blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe."**

"He didn't!" Prongs shouted.

"Cris has the scar," Fred said. Lily whimpered and buried her face against Prongs as he held her to him like a life line.

**Cris could do nothing to prevent it, she was tied too tightly… Squinting down, struggling hopelessly at the ropes binding her, she saw the shining silver dagger shaking in Wormtail's remaining hand. She felt its point penetrate the crook of her right arm and blood seeping down the sleeve of her torn robes. Wormtail, still panting with pain, rumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to Cris' cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it.**

**He staggered back to the cauldron with Cris' blood. He poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.**

"No more than he deserves," muttered the marauders.

**The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened…**

**Let it have drowned. Cris thought, let it have gone wrong…**

**And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Cris, so that she couldn't see Wormtail or Cedric or anything but vapor hanging in the air… It's gone wrong, she thought… it's drowned… please… please let it be dead…**

"Wishful thinking," Padfoot muttered.

**But then, through the mist in front of her, she saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.**

"Oh god, no." Lily said.

**"Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one handed over his master's head.**

**The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Cris… and Cris stared back into the face that had haunted her nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snakes with slits for nostrils…**

**Lord Voldemort had risen again.**

Mrs. Weasley looked up from the book. "That's the chapter."

"Let's get this over with." Sirius said. Mr. Weasley took the book from his wife and started it.


	103. Chapter 33: The Death Eaters

"**Chapter 33: The Death Eaters," **Mr. Weasley said.

"Finally, we'll see who has bribed their way out of Azkaban." Sirius said with an evil look. Fudge and Umbridge looked at each other, absolutely mortified that they were proven wrong about Voldemort being alive again.

**Voldemort looked away from Cris and began examining his own body. His hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cats, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness.**

"This is the time where I don't like these descriptions." Ginny said.

"And to think he was once handsome." Tonks said.

"Sad, isn't." Hermione said.

**He held up his hands and flexed the fingers, his expression rapt and exultant. He took not the slightest notice of Wormtail, who lay twitching and bleeding on the ground, nor of the great snake, which had slithered back into sight and was circling Cris again, hissing. Voldemort slipped one of those unnaturally long-fingered hands into a deep pocket and drew out a wand. He caressed it gently too; and then he raised it, and pointed it at Wormtail, who was lifted off the ground and thrown against the headstone where Cris was tied; he fell to the foot of it and lay there, crumpled up and crying.**

"Ah, poor baby…not!" Padfoot said.

**Voldemort turned his scarlet eyes upon Cris, laughing a high, cold, mirthless laugh.**

**Wormtail's robes were shining with blood now; he had wrapped the stump of his arm in them.**

**"My Lord…" he choked, "my Lord… you promised… you did promise…"**

"Voldemort doesn't keep his promises." Sirius growled.

**"Hold out your arm," said Voldemort lazily.**

**"Oh Master… thank you, Master…"**

**He extended the bleeding stump, but Voldemort laughed again. **

"That's not what he meant, he meant the Dark Mark." Remus said.

**"The other arm, Wormtail."**

**"Master, please… please…"**

**Voldemort bent down and pulled out Wormtail's left arm; he forced the sleeve of Wormtail's robes up past his elbow, and Cris saw something upon the skin there, something like a vivid red tattoo - a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth - the image that had appeared in the sky at the Quidditch World Cup: the Dark Mark. Voldemort examined it carefully, ignoring Wormtail's uncontrollable weeping.**

**"It is back,"**

"I wonder if Peter has it now," Prongs muttered.

"You know now that you mention it, he has been wearing a lot of long sleeves shirts lately." Moony said.

**he said softly, "they will all have noticed it… and now, we shall see… now we shall know…"**

**He pressed his long white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm.**

**The scar on Cris' forehead seared with a sharp pain again, and Wormtail let out a fresh howl; Voldemort removed his fingers from Wormtail's mark, and Cris saw that it had turned jet black.**

"That's how they are called?" Padfoot asked. Snape nodded and clenched his hand.

**A look of cruel satisfaction on his face, Voldemort straightened up, threw back his head, and stared around at the dark graveyard.**

**"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"**

"We shall see." Padfoot said.

**He began to pace up and down before Cris and Wormtail, eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while. After a minute or so, he looked down at Cris again, a cruel smile twisting his snakelike face.**

**"You stand, Cristal Potter, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool… very like your dear mother.**

"Lily isn't a Muggle, she's a witch!" Robin shouted.

"And nothing your father!" snapped Prongs.

**But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child… and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death…"**

"You sick bastard." Bill said. He wanted to go and comfort his little sister but felt the need to know what happened to her.

**Voldemort laughed again. Up and down he paced, looking all around him as he walked, and the snake continued to circle in the grass.**

**"You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was… He didn't like magic, my father…**

"Wait, so he's a half-blood?" Umbridge asked.

"Yep, scary isn't." Hermione asked glaring at the undersecretary.

**"He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage… but I vowed to find him… I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name… Tom Riddle…"**

**Still he paced, his red eyes darting from grave to grave.**

**"Listen to me, reliving family history…" he said quietly, "why, I am growing quite sentimental… But look, Cris! My true family returns…"**

"They aren't family, they are your servants. There's a difference." Ginny growled.

**The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward… slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort and kissed the hem of his black robes.**

**"Master… Master" he murmured.**

"That's just sick." murmured Lily.

"That's how it is with him though." Snape said.

"Um Minister, you might want to pay attention, the names of these Death Eaters are going to be coming up." Mr. Weasley said. Fudge nodded and conjured a pad of paper and a quill himself.

**The Death Eaters behind him did the same; each of them approaching Voldemort on his knees and kissing his robes, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle, which enclosed Tom Riddle's grave, Cris, Voldemort, and the sobbing and twitching heap that was Wormtail. Yet they left gaps in the circle, as though waiting for more people.**

"Some of them didn't show then." Sirius said.

"They are either dead, in Azkaban or are too coward to go to him." Robin said.

**Voldemort, however, did not seem to expect more. He looked around at the hooded faces, and though there was no wind rustling seemed to run around the circle, as though it had shivered.**

**"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years… thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"**

**He put back his terrible face and sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening.**

**"I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench or guilt upon the air."**

**A second shiver ran around the circle, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare to step back from him.**

**"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact - such prompt appearances! And I ask myself… why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"**

"Because they thought you were dead, defeated by a spell that backfired." Remus said. Remus and Sirius looked up to the door that Cris disappeared through longing to go in there and comfort her.

**No one spoke. No one moved except Wormtail, who was upon the ground, still sobbing over his bleeding arm.**

**"And I answer myself," whispered Voldemort, "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment…**

**"And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death?**

"He didn't," Sirius muttered.

"I believe he did." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Great," Sirius said.

**They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?**

**"And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort… perhaps they now pay allegiance to another… perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"**

**At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads. Voldemort ignored them.**

**"It is a disappointment to me… I confess myself disappointed…"**

**One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at Voldemort's feet.**

**"Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"**

**Voldemort began to laugh. He raised his wand.**

Mr. Weasley took a deep breath before continuing.

**"Crucio!"**

"He doesn't know forgiveness." Ginny said.

**The Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked; Cris was sure the sound must carry to the houses around… Let the police come, she thought desperately… anyone… anything…**

"Oh please let someone help her." Lily sobbed. How in the world did her baby girl get through this? She thought. Prongs rubbed soothing circles on her back comforting the best he could but also wondering how Cris made it out of there alive.

**Voldemort raised his wand. The tortured Death Eater lay flat upon the ground, gasping.**

**"Get up, Avery," said Voldemort softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years… I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?"**

**He looked down at Wormtail, who continued to sob.**

**"You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"**

"He deserves death for what he did." Padfoot sneered.

**"Yes, Master," moaned Wormtail, "please. Master… please…"**

**"Yet you helped return me to my body," said Voldemort coolly, watching Wormtail sob on the ground. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me… and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers…"**

**Voldemort raised his wand again and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand's wake.**

Remus and Moony looked fearful for a moment but then composed himself. If Remus were to face him now it would be dangerous for him.

**Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soared downward and fixed itself upon Wormtail's bleeding wrist.**

**Wormtail's sobbing stopped abruptly. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder.**

**"My Lord," he whispered. "Master… it is beautiful… thank you… thank you…"**

**He scrambled forward on his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. **

Everyone had a disgusted look on their faces.

**"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail," said Voldemort.**

"I think that hand will give him problems in the future." Remus said.

"It does," said the future kids.

"But we won't tell you." Keiran said.

"No fair," Padfoot said. Mr. Weasley chuckled and continued reading.

**"No, my Lord… never, my Lord…"**

**Wormtail stood up and took his place in the circle, staring at his powerful new hand, his face still shining with tears. Voldemort now approached the man on Wormtail's right.**

**"Lucius, my slippery friend," he whispered, halting before him. "I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius… Your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I daresay… but might not your energies have been better directed toward finding and aiding your master?"**

**"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert," came Lucius Malfoy's voice swiftly from beneath the hood. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me -"**

**"And yet you ran from my Mark, when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?" said Voldemort lazily, and Mr. Malfoy stopped talking abruptly. "Yes, I know all about that, Lucius… You have disappointed me… I expect more faithful service in the future."**

"Something tells me that he gets something that he doesn't like." Sirius said.

"Yeah, like a punishment maybe." Robin said.

**"Of course, my Lord, of course… You are merciful, thank you…"**

**Voldemort moved on, and stopped, staring at the space - large enough for two people - that separated Malfoy and the next man.**

**"The Lestrange's should stand here," said Voldemort quietly. **

"But they are locked away, hopefully for the rest of their lives." Neville said angrily.

"Not if the Dementors join Voldemort then they will be able to leave the prison." Dumbledore said.

**"But they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me… When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestrange's will be honored beyond their dreams.**

"So he is planning a mass break out." Tonks said.

"Of course he is, the 'faithful' servants are in there." Sirius said spitting out the word faithful as he said it.

**The dementors will join us… they are our natural allies… we will recall the banished giants… I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me,**

"He contradicted himself, early he called them family now he's calling them servants." Gwen said.

"He doesn't know what family is." Ginny said.

"Sadly, that is true," Dumbledore said.

**and an army of creatures whom all fear…"**

**He walked on. Some of the Death Eaters he passed in silence, but he paused before others and spoke to them.**

**"Macnair… destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, Wormtail tells me? You shall have better victims than that soon, Macnair. Lord Voldemort will provide…"**

**"Thank you, Master… thank you," murmured Macnair.**

**"And here" - Voldemort moved on to the two largest hooded figures - "we have Crabbe… you will do better this time, will you not, Crabbe? And you, Goyle?"**

Fudge was scribbling the names on the pad and Umbridge was nodding along and looked over at the two active Aurors in the room.

**They bowed clumsily, muttering dully.**

**"Yes, Master…"**

**"We will, Master…"**

**"The same goes for you, Nott," said Voldemort quietly as he walked past a stooped figure in Mr. Goyle's shadow.**

**"My Lord, I prostrate myself before you, I am your most faithful -"**

"I think he should ban that title, I don't think they are that loyal to him." Gwen said.

"True, they probably only serve out of fear." Remus said.

"That's probably true." Sirius said.

**"That will do," said Voldemort.**

**He had reached the largest gap of all, and he stood surveying it with his blank, red eyes, as though he could see people standing there.**

**"And here we have six missing Death Eaters… three dead in my service.**

"Well good riddance," Gwen said.

"My thoughts exactly," Moony said.

**One, too cowardly to return… he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever… he will be killed, of course… and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already reentered my service."**

"Okay, I think the first one is Karkaroff, the other probably Snape but I don't know who the other one is." Bill said.

"Reasonable guesses." Charlie said.

**The Death Eaters stirred, and Cris saw their eyes dart sideways at one another through their masks.**

**"He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived here tonight…**

"There was a Death Eater at Hogwarts?!" Lily shrieked.

"Apparently, I wonder how long he was there for." Moony said.

"I hope they just got there and not there for the entire year." Prongs said.

**"Yes," said Voldemort, a grin curling his lipless mouth as the eyes of the circle flashed in Cris' direction. "Cristal Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call her my guest of honor."**

"He better not touch her!" the group snarled.

**There was a silence. Then the Death Eater to the right of Wormtail stepped forward, and Lucius Malfoy's voice spoke from under the mask.**

**"Master, we crave to know… we beg you to tell us… how you have achieved this… this miracle… how you managed to return to us…"**

"Wouldn't we all like to know." Charlie said.

"You'll figure out in the sixth book, Uncle Charlie." Lily J said. Charlie looked at his niece who was a great combo of his little sister and her grandmother Lily and nodded.

**"Ah, what a story it is, Lucius," said Voldemort. "And it begins - and ends – with my young friend here."**

**He walked lazily over to stand next to Cris, so that the eyes of the whole circle were upon the two of them. The snake continued to circle.**

**"You know, of course, that they have called this girl my downfall?" Voldemort said softly, his red eyes upon Cris, whose scar began to burn so fiercely that she almost screamed in agony. "You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill her. Her mother died in the attempt to save her – and unwittingly provided her with a protection I admit I had not foreseen… I could not touch the girl."**

"You better not her now you sick bastard." Prongs snapped.

**Voldemort raised one of his long white fingers and put it very close to Cris' cheek.**

**"Her mother left upon her the traces other sacrifice… This is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it… but no matter. I can touch her now."**

**Cris felt the cold tip of the long white finger touch her, and thought her head would burst with the pain.**

"I'm going to kill him." Prongs said angrily.

"But does that mean that Cris can't go back to the Dursley's it was my protection that saved her?" Lily asked.

"No, she is still protected there from the Death Eaters at least." Dumbledore said.

"But she won't be going back there, she will be with me and my place is under the Fidelius Charm." Sirius said.

"And we want her there." Lily said glaring at the headmaster. Dumbledore nodded and Mr. Weasley continued reading.

**Voldemort laughed softly in her ear, then took the finger away and continued addressing the Death Eaters.**

**"I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice,**

"It wasn't foolish!" Lily snapped at the book.

"We know, without you our daughter wouldn't be alive." Prongs said kissing her head.

**and it rebounded upon myself. Aaah… pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have prepared me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost… but still, I was alive. What I was, even I do not know… I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality, you know my goal - to conquer death. And now, I was tested, and it appeared that one or more of my experiments had worked… for I had not been killed, though the curse should have done it.**

**Nevertheless, I was as powerless as the weakest creature alive, and without the means to help myself… for I had no body, and every spell that might have helped me required the use of a wand…**

"Good thing too, now if only you had stayed gone." Fred said harshly. That caught everyone by surprise; they never really heard either of the twins sound harsh.

**"I remember only forcing myself, sleeplessly, endlessly, second by second, to exist… I settled in a faraway place, in a forest, and I waited… Surely, one of my faithful Death Eaters would try and find me… one of them would come and perform the magic I could not, to restore me to a body… but I waited in vain…"**

**The shiver ran once more around the circle of listening Death Eaters. Voldemort let the silence spiral horribly before continuing.**

**"Only one power remained to me. I could possess the bodies of others. But I dared not go where other humans were plentiful, for I knew that the Aurors were still abroad and searching for me. I sometimes inhabited animals - snakes, of course, being my preference - but I was little better off inside them than as pure spirit, for their bodies were ill adapted to perform magic… and my possession of them shortened their lives; none of them lasted long…**

**"Then… four years ago… the means for my return seemed assured. A wizard - young, foolish, and gullible -**

"Quirrell," said the group.

**wandered across my path in the forest I had made my home. Oh, he seemed the very chance I had been dreaming of… for he was a teacher at Dumbledore's school… he was easy to bend to my will… he brought me back to this country, and after a while, I took possession of his body, to supervise him closely as he carried out my orders. But my plan failed. I did not manage to steal the Philosopher's Stone. I was not to be assured immortal life. I was thwarted… thwarted, once again, by Cristal Potter…"**

"That's my girl," Prongs said with a proud smile.

**Silence once more; nothing was stirring, not even the leaves on the yew tree. The Death Eaters were quite motionless, the glittering eyes in their masks fixed upon Voldemort, and upon Cris.**

**"The servant died when I left his body, and I was left as weak as ever I had been," Voldemort continued. "I returned to my hiding place far away, and I will not pretend to you that I didn't then fear that I might never regain my powers… Yes, that was perhaps my darkest hour… I could not hope that I would be sent another wizard to possess… and I had given up hope, now, that any of my Death Eaters cared what had become of me…"**

**One or two of the masked wizards in the circle moved uncomfortably, but Voldemort took no notice.**

"Lucky for them," Sirius grumbled.

**"And then, not even a year ago, when I had almost abandoned hope, it happened at last… a servant returned to me. Wormtail here, who had faked his own death to escape justice, was driven out of hiding by those he had once counted friends, and decided to return to his master.**

**He sought me in the country where it had long been rumored I was hiding… helped, of course, by the rats he met along the way. Wormtail has a curious affinity with rats, do you not, Wormtail? His filthy little friends told him there was a place, deep in an Albanian forest, that they avoided, where small animals like themselves had met their deaths by a dark shadow that possessed them…**

**"But his journey back to me was not smooth, was it, Wormtail? For, hungry one night, on the edge of the very forest where he had hoped to find me, he foolishly stopped at an inn for some food… and who should he meet there, but one Bertha Jorkins, a witch from the Ministry of Magic**

"And we find out how she died." Bill said.

"I don't think I want to know." Robin said. She was turning green, her pregnancy not helping any at all. Sirius saw this and went into the kitchen and made her a cup of tea. When he came back he gave it to her and Mr. Weasley continued to read.

**"Now see the way that fate favors Lord Voldemort. This might have been the end of Wormtail, and of my last hope for regeneration. But Wormtail - displaying a presence of mind I would never have expected from him –**

"You mean he actually thought for himself?" Padfoot asked.

"I know, it's very surprising." Robin said. She took a sip of tea and kissed Sirius' cheek, he always knew what kind she liked.

**convinced Bertha Jorkins to accompany him on a nighttime stroll. He overpowered her… he brought her to me. And Bertha Jorkins, who might have ruined all, proved instead to be a gift beyond my wildest dreams… for - with a little persuasion - she became a veritable mine of information.**

"So that's what happened to her." Fudge said under his breath.

**"She told me that the Triwizard Tournament would be played at Hogwarts this year. She told me that she knew of a faithful Death Eater who would be only too willing to help me, if I could only contact him. She told me many things… but the means I used to break the Memory Charm upon her were powerful, and when I had extracted all useful information from her, her mind and body were both damaged beyond repair. She had now served her purpose. I could not possess her. I disposed of her."****  
><strong>**Voldemort smiled his terrible smile, his red eyes blank and pitiless.**

"That poor woman," Tonks said.

**"Wormtail's body, of course, was ill adapted for possession, as all assumed him dead, and would attract far too much attention if noticed. However, he was the able-bodied servant I needed, and, poor wizard though he is, Wormtail was able to follow the instructions I gave him, which would return me to a rudimentary, weak body of my own, a body I would be able to inhabit while awaiting the essential ingredients for true rebirth… a spell or two of my own invention… a little help from my dear Nagini," Voldemort's red eyes fell upon the continually circling snake,**

**"a potion concocted from unicorn blood, and the snake venom Nagini provided… I was soon returned to an almost human form, and strong enough to travel.****  
><strong>**"There was no hope of stealing the Philosopher's Stone anymore, for I knew that Dumbledore would have seen to it that it was destroyed. But I was willing to embrace mortal life again, before chasing immortality. I set my sights lower… I would settle for my old body back again, and my old strength.**

**"I knew that to achieve this - it is an old piece of Dark Magic, the potion that revived me tonight - I would need three powerful ingredients. Well, one of them was already at hand, was it not, Wormtail? Flesh given by a servant…**

**"My father's bone, naturally, meant that we would have to come here, where he was buried. But the blood of a foe… Wormtail would have had me use any wizard, would you not, Wormtail? Any wizard who had hated me… as so many of them still do. But I knew the one I must use, if I was to rise again, more powerful than I had been when I had fallen. I wanted Cristal Potter's blood. I wanted the blood of the one who had stripped me of power thirteen years ago… for the lingering protection her mother once gave her would then reside in my veins too…**

"But how would that help?" Ginny asked.

"It explains Aunt Ginny, it's pretty complicated and I barely understood it myself." Keiran said.

"Alright," Ginny said.

**"But how to get at Cristal Potter? For she has been better protected than I think even she knows, protected in ways devised by Dumbledore long ago, when it fell to him to arrange the girl's future. Dumbledore invoked an ancient magic, to ensure the girl's protection as long as she is in her relations' care. Not even I can touch her there…**

"I still don't want her there, she is obviously abused and she hates it. I'd rather her be with Sirius." Lily said.

"We will work on it." Dumbledore said. Lily nodded and Mr. Weasley continued reading.

**Then, of course, there was the Quidditch World Cup… I thought her protection might be weaker there, away from her relations and Dumbledore, but I was not yet strong enough to attempt kidnap in the midst of a horde of Ministry wizards. And then, the girl would return to Hogwarts, where she is under the crooked nose of that Muggle-loving fool from morning until night. So how could I take her?**

**"Why… by using Bertha Jorkins' information, of course. Use my one faithful Death Eater, stationed at Hogwarts, to ensure that the girl's name was entered into the Goblet of Fire.**

"So that's how it was entered." Lily said.

"But who is the Death Eater? It's not Karkaroff and I don't think it's Snape." Prongs said.

"We'll have to read and find out." Moony said.

**Use my Death Eater to ensure that the girl won the tournament - that she touched the Triwizard Cup first - the cup which my Death Eater had turned into a Portkey, which would bring her here, beyond the reach of Dumbledore's help and protection, and into my waiting arms. And here she is… the girl you all believed had been my downfall…"**

**Voldemort moved slowly forward and turned to face Cris. He raised his wand.**

Mr. Weasley looked at the next word and paled drastically.

"What is it Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I don't think I can read this." Mr. Weasley said.

"Arthur, if you want, I will take it." Dumbledore said. Mr. Weasley nodded and gave it to the headmaster. Mr. Weasley put his head in hands and started to silently cried. No wonder Cris had fled the room.

**"Crucio!"**

"No!" Lily cried out. Prongs grew pale and held tighter onto the girl he loved. Everyone else was too pale to speak. Robin stood up and ran to the bathroom and threw up and Ron was comforting Hermione. Cris never told them this part and now they knew why. When Robin returned Dumbledore continued reading in a solemn voice.

**It was pain beyond anything Cris had ever experienced; her very bones were on fire; her head was surely splitting along her scar; her eyes were rolling madly in her head; she wanted it to end… to black out… to die…**

Neville had tears rolling down his face, how dare his friend, the girl he come to love as a sister be put under the same spell that caused his parents to go insane.

"We'll change this Lily-Flower, I promise, our daughter will live to feel loved and without being placed under that curse." Prongs whispered in her ear. Lily nodded though the tears were streaming down her face.

**And then it was gone. She was hanging limply in the ropes binding her to the headstone of Voldemort's father, looking up into those bright red eyes through a kind of mist. The night was ringing with the sound of the Death Eaters' laughter.**

**"You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this girl could ever have been stronger than me," said Voldemort. "But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Cristal Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am now going to prove my power by killing her, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help her, and no mother to die for her. I will give her her chance. She will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a little longer, Nagini," he whispered, and the snake glided away through the grass to where the Death Eaters stood watching.**

"He was planning on feeding Cris to the snake?" Hermione asked her face green. Dumbledore nodded and quickly continued, they were almost finished with the chapter.

**"Now untie her, Wormtail, and give her back her wand."**

"And that is his worst mistake." Sirius said.

"Oh yeah, the cores of their wands come from the same phoenix." Hermione muttered.

"That's the chapter." Dumbledore and he handed it to Luna who was after Mr. Weasley.


	104. Chapter 34: Prior Incantatem

"**Chapter 34: Prior Incantatem," **Luna read.

"Isn't that the spell that tells the last spell a wand used?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, it is. But how is that going to be useful?" Lily asked.

"I guess we will have to read and find out." Moony said.

**Wormtail approached Cris, who scrambled to find her feet, to support her own weight before the ropes were untied. Wormtail raised his new silver hand, pulled out the wad of material gagging Cris, and then, with one swipe, cut through the bonds tying Cris to the gravestone.**

**There was a split second, perhaps, when Cris might have considered running for it,**

"That wouldn't have been the best idea." Remus said.

"Please just let her get out of there alright." Lily murmured.

**but her injured leg shook under her as she stood on the overgrown grave, as the Death Eaters closed ranks, forming a tighter circle around her and Voldemort, so that the gaps where the missing Death Eaters should have stood were filled.**

**Wormtail walked out of the circle to the place where Cedric's body lay and returned with Cris' wand, which he thrust roughly into Cris' hand without looking at her. Then Wormtail resumed his place in the circle of watching Death Eaters.**

"He probably can't even look at you." Robin said.

"Probably, I know I had a hard time at first, I just thought it was James with longer hair." Remus said with a chuckle.

**"You have been taught how to duel Cristal Potter?" said Voldemort softly, his red eyes glinting through the darkness.**

**At these words Cris remembered, as though from a former life, the dueling club at Hogwarts she had attended briefly two years ago… All she had learned there was the Disarming Spell, "**_**Expelliarmus**_**"…**

"A useful spell but I don't think it will be that useful against Voldemort." Robin said.

"I don't know, we may be surprised." Remus said.

**and what use would it be to deprive Voldemort of his wand, even if she could, when she was surrounded by Death Eaters, outnumbered by at least thirty to one? She had never learned anything that could possibly fit her for this. She knew she was facing the thing against which Moody had always warned… the unblockable **_**Avada Kedavra**_** curse – and Voldemort was right - her mother was not here to die for her this time… She was quite unprotected…**

"No she isn't." Padfoot said.

"Don't even think that Cristal Rose Potter." Mrs. Weasley snapped at the book. Lily and Prongs were nodding their heads in agreement and Luna continued reading.

**"We bow to each other. Cristal," said Voldemort, bending a little, but keeping his snakelike face upturned to Cris. "Come, the niceties must be observed… Dumbledore would like you to show manners… Bow to death, Cristal…"**

"Don't do it," the group said. Everyone was on the edge of their seats as Luna was reading.

**The Death Eaters were laughing again. Voldemort's lipless mouth was smiling. Cris did not bow. She was not going to let Voldemort play with her before killing her… she was not going to give him that satisfaction…**

**"I said, **_**bow**_**," Voldemort said, raising his wand - and Cris felt her spine curve as though a huge, invisible hand were bending her ruthlessly forward, and the Death Eaters laughed harder than ever.**

"Those sick bastards." Draco said. He couldn't believe that his father was just standing there letting this happen.

**"Very good," said Voldemort softly, and as he raised his wand the pressure bearing down upon Cris lifted too. "And now you face me… straight-backed and proud, the way your father died…**

"I died protecting those I love, that is the way to go." Prongs said. Lily kissed his cheek though she was still really worried about her daughter.

**"And now - we duel."**

**Voldemort raised his wand, and before Cris could do anything to defend herself, before she could even move, she had been hit again by the Cruciatus Curse.**

"No!" Lily moaned. The group growled once again and Neville buried his in Ginny's neck to hide the tears. Cris was put under that dreadful curse twice.

**The pain was so intense, so all-consuming, that she no longer knew where she was… White-hot knives were piercing every inch of her skin, her head was surely going to burst with pain, she was screaming more loudly than she'd ever screamed in her life –**

**And then it stopped. Cris rolled over and scrambled to her feet; she was shaking as uncontrollably as Wormtail had done when his hand had been cut off; she staggered sideways into the wall of watching Death Eaters, and they pushed her away, back toward Voldemort.**

**"A little break," said Voldemort, the slit-like nostrils dilating with excitement, "a little pause… That hurt, didn't it Cristal? You don't want me to do that again, do you?"**

"Shut up!" growled the room.

**Cris didn't answer. She was going to die like Cedric, those pitiless red eyes were telling her so… she was going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it… but she wasn't going to play along. She wasn't going to obey Voldemort… she wasn't going to beg…**

**"I asked you whether you want me to do that again," said Voldemort softly.**

**"Answer me! Imperio"**

**And Cris felt, for the third time in her life, the sensation that her mind had been wiped of all thought… Ah, it was bliss, not to think, it was as though she were floating, dreaming… just answer no… say no… just answer no…**

"But she's able fight it right?" Moony asked.

"She can, but I don't think she can get past Voldemort's, he is rather powerful." Padfoot said with a worried expression.

"Don't say that." Lily said.

**I will not, said a stronger voice, in the back of his head, I won't answer… Just answer no…**

**I won't do it, I won't say it…**

**Just answer no…**

**"I WON'T!"**

"She broke it." said a very surprised Charlie.

"Don't be so surprised, I mean Cris will always surprise everyone in the end." Remus said.

"That's very true." Sirius said.

**And these words burst from Cris' mouth; they echoed through the graveyard, and the dream state was lifted as suddenly as though cold water had been thrown over her - back rushed the aches that the Cruciatus Curse had left all over her body - back rushed the realization of where she was, and what she was facing…**

**"You won't?" said Voldemort quietly, and the Death Eaters were not laughing now.**

"They're scared of her." Lily said surprised.

"It takes a lot for them to be scared too." Prongs said.

**"You won't say no? Cristal, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die… Perhaps another little dose of pain?" **

"Don't you dare," snarled Prongs. He couldn't stand hearing his baby girl getting tortured and he couldn't help her because it was in her past but he can try and stop it.

**Voldemort raised his wand, but this time Cris was ready; with the reflexes born of her Quidditch training,**

"Well, there are some uses for Quidditch." Charlie said smiling at his mum. Mrs. Weasley's lips twitched but she was so worried and terrified she didn't want to say anything.

**"We are not playing hide-and-seek, Cristal,"**

"Yes you are, and Bambi is going to win." The twins said. They were so pale that their children moved over to them and they were comforting their dads.

**said Voldemort's soft, cold voice, drawing nearer, as the Death Eaters laughed. "You cannot hide from me. Does this mean you are tired of our duel? Does this mean that you would prefer me to finish it now, Cristal? Come out, Cristal… come out and play, then… it will be quick… it might even be painless… I would not know… I have never died…"**

"But we wish you had." Bill said.

**Cris crouched behind the headstone and knew the end had come. There was no hope… no help to be had. And as she heard Voldemort draw nearer still, she knew one thing only, and it was beyond fear or reason: She was not going to die crouching here like a child playing hide-and-seek; she was not going to die kneeling at Voldemort's feet… she was going to die upright like her father, and she was going to die trying to defend herself, even if no defense was possible… **

"And that's what would make her a good Auror." Tonks said.

"She is a great Auror." Keiran said.

**Before Voldemort could stick his snakelike face around the headstone. Cris stood up… she gripped her wand tightly in her hand, thrust it out in front of her, and threw herself around the headstone, facing Voldemort.**

**Voldemort was ready. As Cris shouted, "**_**Expelliarmus**_**!" Voldemort cried, "**_**Avada Kedavra**_**!"**

"That's an odd set of spells." Padfoot said.

"I don't care I just hope she gets out of there safely." Lily said.

**A jet of green light issued from Voldemort's wand just as a jet of red light blasted from Cris' - they met in midair - and suddenly Cris' wand was vibrating as though an electric charge were surging through it; her hand seized up around it; she couldn't have released it if she'd wanted to - and a narrow beam of light connected the two wands, neither red nor green, but bright, deep gold.**

"What the hell?" Moony asked.

"I have no idea." Robin said.

"What's happening?" Lily asked fretfully.

"I don't know Lils," Prongs said.

**Cris, following the beam with her astonished gaze, saw that Voldemort's long white fingers too were gripping a wand that was shaking and vibrating.**

**And then - nothing could have prepared Cris for this - she felt her feet lift from the ground.**

"Professor, what's going on?" Bill asked the headmaster.

"I'm sure it'll explain in a little bit Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said. Bill nodded his head and Luna continued reading.

**She and Voldemort were both being raised into the air, their wands still connected by that thread of shimmering golden light. They glided away from the tombstone of Voldemort's father and then came to rest on a patch of ground that was clear and free of graves… The Death Eaters were shouting; they were asking Voldemort for instructions; they were closing in, reforming the circle around Cris and Voldemort, the snake slithering at their heels, some of them drawing their wands –**

"They better not do anything." Prongs growled.

"They won't, Voldemort wants to kill Cristal himself and won't let anyone take that from him." Dumbledore said gravely.

"That's comforting," Prongs said under his breath.

**The golden thread connecting Cris and Voldemort splintered; though the wands remained connected, a thousand more beams arced high over Cris and Voldemort, crisscrossing all around them, until they were enclosed in a golden, dome-shaped web, a cage of light, beyond which the Death Eaters circled like jackals, their cries strangely muffled now…**

**"Do nothing!" Voldemort shrieked to the Death Eaters, and Cris saw his red eyes wide with astonishment at what was happening, saw him fighting to break the thread of light still connecting his wand with Cris'; Cris held onto her wand more tightly, with both hands, and the golden thread remained unbroken. "Do nothing unless I command you!" Voldemort shouted to the Death Eaters.**

**And then an unearthly and beautiful sound filled the air… It was coming from every thread of the light-spun web vibrating around Cris and Voldemort. It was a sound Cris recognized, though she had heard it only once before in her life: phoenix song.**

"The Chamber," Padfoot said.

"What Chamber?" Gwen asked.

"In Cris' second year Voldemort was possessing Ginny to attack Muggleborns by setting a Basilisk on them. Dumbledore's phoenix came to her aid when she was fighting the snake." Remus said.

"Oh," Gwen said.

**It was the sound of hope to Cris… the most beautiful and welcome thing she had ever heard in her life… She felt as though the song were inside her instead of just around her… It was the sound she connected with Dumbledore, and it was almost as though a friend were speaking in her ear…**

_**Don't break the connection.**_

**I know. Cris told the music,**

"Now she's speaking to the music?" Prongs asked.

"Cris has been in very strange situations before." Sirius said.

**I know I mustn't… but no sooner had she thought it, than the thing became much harder to do. Her wand began to vibrate more powerfully than ever… and now the beam between her and Voldemort changed too… it was as though large beads of light were sliding up and down the thread connecting the wands - Cris felt her wand give a shudder under her hand as the light beads began to slide slowly and steadily her way… The direction of the beams movement was now toward her, from Voldemort, and she felt her wand shudder angrily…**

**As the closest bead of light moved nearer to Cris' wand tip, the wood beneath her fingers grew so hot she feared it would burst into flame. The closer that bead moved, the harder Cris' wand vibrated; she was sure her wand would not survive contact with it; it felt as though it was about to shatter under her fingers –**

**She concentrated every last particle of her mind upon forcing the bead back toward Voldemort, her ears full of phoenix song, her eyes furious, fixed… and slowly, very slowly, the beads quivered to a halt, and then, just as slowly, they began to move the other way… and it was Voldemort's wand that was vibrating extra-hard now… Voldemort who looked astonished, and almost fearful…**

"I don't think I've ever seen Tom look frightened." Dumbledore said.

"Whatever is about to is going to be very interesting." Bill said. Sirius nodded, he knew what was about to happen but he didn't want to think about it.

**One of the beads of light was quivering, inches from the tip of Voldemort's wand. Cris didn't understand why she was doing it, didn't know what it might achieve… but she now concentrated as she had never done in her life on forcing that bead of light right back into Voldemort's wand… and slowly… very slowly… it moved along the golden thread… it trembled for a moment… and then it connected…**

**At once, Voldemort's wand began to emit echoing screams of pain… then - Voldemort's red eyes widened with shock - a dense, smoky hand flew out of the tip of it and vanished… the ghost of the hand he had made Wormtail… more shouts of pain… and then something much larger began to blossom from Voldemort's wand tip, a great, grayish something, that looked as though it were made of the solidest, densest smoke… It was a head… now a chest and arms… the torso of Cedric Diggory. **

"What's happening?" Lily asked shocked.

"It's showing the last spells Voldemort's wand preformed." Remus said.

"So it's showing the ghosts of the last people he killed?" Ginny asked.

"I think we are about to find out." Charlie said.

**If ever Cris might have released her wand from shock, it would have been then, but instinct kept her clutching her wand tightly, so that the thread of golden light remained unbroken, even though the thick gray ghost of Cedric Diggory (was it a ghost? it looked so solid) emerged in its entirety from the end of Voldemort's wand, as though it were squeezing itself out of a very narrow tunnel… and this shade of Cedric stood up, and looked up and down the golden thread of light, and spoke.**

**"Hold on. Cris," it said.**

**Its voice was distant and echoing. Cris looked at Voldemort… his wide red eyes were still shocked…**

"I don't think he was suspecting that." Bill said.

**he had no more expected this than Cris had… and, very dimly Cris heard the frightened yells of the Death Eaters, prowling around the edges of the golden dome… More screams of pain from the wand… and then something else emerged from its tip… the dense shadow of a second head, quickly followed by arms and torso… an old man Cris had seen only in a dream was now pushing himself out of the end of the wand just as Cedric had done… and his ghost, or his shadow, or whatever it was, fell next to Cedric's, and surveyed Cris and Voldemort, and the golden web, and the connected wands, with mild surprise, leaning on his walking stick…**

**"He was a real wizard, then?" the old man said, his eyes on Voldemort. "Killed me, that one did… You fight him, girl…"**

"He seems nice," Ginny said.

**But already, yet another head was emerging… and this head, gray as a smoky statue, was a woman's… Cris, both arms shaking now as she fought to keep her wand still, saw her drop to the ground and straighten up like the others, staring…**

**The shadow of Bertha Jorkins surveyed the battle before her with wide eyes.**

**"Don't let go, now!" she cried, and her voice echoed like Cedric's as though from very far away. "Don't let him get you, Cristal - don't let go!"**

**She and the other two shadowy figures began to pace around the inner walls of the golden web, while the Death Eaters flitted around the outside of it… and Voldemort's dead victims whispered as they circled the duelers, whispered words of encouragement to Cris, and hissed words Cris couldn't hear to Voldemort. And now another head was emerging from the tip of Voldemort's wand… and Cris knew when she saw it who it would be… she knew, as though she had expected it from the moment when Cedric had appeared from the wand… knew, because the woman appearing was the one she'd thought of more than any other tonight…**

**The smoky shadow of a young woman with long hair fell to the ground as Bertha had done, straightened up, and looked at her… and Cris, her arms shaking madly now, looked back into the ghostly face of her mother.**

"Lily," the group said.

"See love, you're there to protect her. Like you did before." Prongs said kissing her head.

"Of course I would be there." Lily said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

**"Your father's coming…" she said quietly. "He wants to see you… it will be all right… hold on…"**

**And he came… first his head, then his body… tall and untidy haired like Cris, the smoky, shadowy form of James Potter blossomed from the end of Voldemort's wand,**

"You're there too mate," Padfoot said placing a hand on Prongs' shoulder.

"We're both there to protect our little girl." Prongs said.

**fell to the ground, and straightened like his wife. He walked close to Cris, looking down at her, and he spoke in the same distant, echoing voice as the others, but quietly, so that Voldemort, his face now livid with fear as his victims prowled around him, could not hear…**

**"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments… but we will give you time… you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts… do you understand, Cris?" **

"At least you told her what to do." Lily whispered.

"I'm glad I knew what she had to do." Prongs said.

**"Yes," Cris gasped, fighting now to keep a hold on her wand, which was slipping and sliding beneath her fingers.**

**"Cris…" whispered the figure of Cedric, "take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents…"**

"That must have been hard for her." Robin said.

"She wouldn't let go of his body at first." McGonagall said.

"My poor baby," Lily muttered crying again.

**"I will," said Cris, her face screwed up with the effort of holding the wand.**

**"Do it now," whispered her father's voice, "be ready to run… do it now…"**

**"NOW!" Cris yelled; she didn't think she could have held on for another moment anyway - she pulled her wand upward with an almighty wrench, and the golden thread broke; the cage of light vanished, the phoenix song died - but the shadowy figures of Voldemort's victims did not disappear - they were closing in upon Voldemort, shielding Cris from his gaze -**

"Get out of there," Lily pleaded.

**And Cris ran as she had never run in her life, knocking two stunned Death Eaters aside as she passed; she zigzagged behind headstones, feeling their curses following her, hearing them hit the headstones - she was dodging curses and graves, pelting toward Cedric's body, no longer aware of the pain in her leg, her whole being concentrated on what she had to do -**

**"Stun her!" she heard Voldemort scream.**

"Please get out of there okay." Lily said.

"I'm sure she will," Prongs said.

**Ten feet from Cedric, Cris dived behind a marble angel to avoid the jets of red light and saw the tip of its wing shatter as the spells hit it. Gripping her wand more tightly, she dashed out from behind the angel –**

**"Impedimenta!" she bellowed, pointing her wand wildly over her shoulder at the Death Eaters running at her.**

"Please let that hit someone." Robin said.

**From a muffled yell, she thought she had stopped at least one of them, but there was no time to stop and look; she jumped over the cup and dived as she heard more wand blasts behind her; more jets of light flew over her head as she fell, stretching out her hand to grab Cedric's arm…**

**"Stand aside! I will kill her! She is mine!" shrieked Voldemort. Cris' hand had closed on Cedric's wrist; one tombstone stood between her and Voldemort, but Cedric was too heavy to carry, and the cup was out of reach –**

**Voldemort's red eyes flamed in the darkness. Cris saw his mouth curl into a smile, saw him raise his wand.**

**"Accio!" Cris yelled, **

"Thank god for that spell." Lily said.

"It's a good thing she knows that." Moony said.

**pointing her wand at the Triwizard Cup. It flew into the air and soared toward her. Cris caught it by the handle –**

"Thank god," Lily said.

**She heard Voldemort's scream of fury at the same moment that she felt the jerk behind her navel that meant the Portkey had worked - it was speeding her away in a whirl of wind and color, and Cedric along with her… They were going back.**

"That's the chapter." Luna said.

"Read!" the group yelled. Luna handed the book to Draco.

"Wait, shouldn't we get Cris back in here?" Draco asked.

"I'll go get her." Sirius said. Sirius got up to go and get Cris from the side room where she disappeared too.


	105. Chapter 35: Veritaserum

Sirius walked in the room to see Cris in a chair and playing the guitar. He couldn't help but and listen to her play. He didn't know the song but it reminded him of her.

"Cris, are you okay?" Sirius asked. Cris stopped and turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, is it back to the school?" Cris asked. The guitar disappeared and she stood up. Sirius put his arm around her and kissed her head.

"Yeah pup, let's go back in. Everyone is really worried about you." Sirius said. Cris nodded and they walked back into the main room. Lily jumped up and hugged Cris tightly to her.

"Oh Crisy, it's alright now." Lily said. Cris hugged her back tightly before letting go and went back to sitting between her boys.

"Who's next?" she asked quietly. Draco picked up the book up the book and started the chapter.

"**Chapter 35: Veritaserum," **Draco read.

"Why are they going to use that?" Lily asked.

"The Death Eater at Hogwarts probably." Prongs said.

"Good, I hope they catch him." Lily said with a fury in her voice.

**Cris felt herself slam flat into the ground; her face was pressed into grass; the smell of it filled her nostrils. She had closed her eyes while the Portkey transported her, and she kept them closed now. She did not move. All the breath seemed to have been knocked out of her; her head was swimming so badly she felt as though the ground beneath her were swaying like the deck of a ship. To hold herself steady, she tightened her hold on the two things she was still clutching: the smooth, cold handle of the Triwizard Cup and Cedric's body. She felt as though she would slide away into the blackness gathering at the edges of her brain if she let go of either of them. Shock and exhaustion kept her on the ground, breathing in the smell of the grass, waiting… waiting for someone to do something… something to happen… and all the while, her scar burned dully on her forehead…**

**A torrent of sound deafened and confused her; there were voices everywhere, footsteps, screams… She remained where she was, her face screwed up against the noise, as though it were a nightmare that would pass… **

"I wish it was just a dream." Cris mumbled.

"We know Bambi," the twins said.

**Then a pair of hands seized her roughly and turned her over. **

**"****Cris! Cris!" **

**She opened her eyes. **

**She was looking up at the starry sky, and Albus Dumbledore was crouched over her. The dark shadows of a crowd of people pressed in around them, pushing nearer; Cris felt the ground beneath her head reverberating with their footsteps. **

**She had come back to the edge of the maze. She could see the stands rising above her, the shapes of people moving in them, the stars above. **

**Cris let go of the cup, but she clutched Cedric to her even more tightly. She raised her free hand and seized Dumbledore's wrist, while Dumbledore's face swam in and out of focus. **

**"****He's back," Cris whispered. "He's back. Voldemort."**

"At least you told him right away." Remus said.

"I couldn't not tell him." Cris said.

"True," Remus said.

**"****What's going on? What's happened?" **

**The face of Cornelius Fudge appeared upside down over Cris; it looked white, appalled. **

**"****My God - Diggory!" it whispered. "Dumbledore - he's dead!" **

Draco couldn't help but shudder as he said it. Knowing how he died it was very horrible.

**The words were repeated, the shadowy figures pressing in on them gasped it to those around them… and then others shouted it - screeched it - into the night – **

**"****He's dead!" "He's dead!" "Cedric Diggory! Dead!" **

**"****Cris, let go of him," she heard Fudge's voice say, and she felt fingers trying to pry her from Cedric's limp body, but Cris wouldn't let him go. Then Dumbledore's face, which was still blurred and misted, came closer. **

**"****Cris, you can't help him now. It's over. Let go." **

**"****He wanted me to bring him back," Cris muttered - it seemed important to explain this. "He wanted me to bring him back to his parents…" **

"His parents were in the stands weren't they?" Lily asked.

"Yes, they were, it was absolutely horrible." Hermione said.

"I can only imagine." Robin said placing a hand on her slightly swollen stomach where Keiran was growing.

**"****That's right. Cris… just let go now…" **

**Dumbledore bent down, and with extraordinary strength for a man so old and thin, raised Cris from the ground and set her on her feet. Cris swayed. Her head was pounding. Her injured leg would no longer support her weight. The crowd around them jostled, fighting to get closer, pressing darkly in on her - "What's happened?" "What's wrong with him?" "Diggory's dead!" **

**"****She'll need to go to the hospital wing!" Fudge was saying loudly. "She's ill, she's injured – Dumbledore, Diggory's parents, they're here, they're in the stands…" **

**"****Dumbledore said stay," said Cris thickly, the pounding in her scar making her feel as though she was about to throw up; her vision was blurring worse than ever. **

"She should have gone to the hospital wing first." Sirius muttered.

"I know Siri, it's in the past. You can't do anything about it now." Robin said.

**"You need to lie down… Come on now****…"**

**Someone larger and stronger than she was half pulling, half carrying her through the frightened crowd. Cris heard people gasping, screaming, and shouting as the man supporting her pushed a path through them, taking her back to the castle. Across the lawn, past the lake and the Durmstrang ship, Cris heard nothing but the heavy breathing of the man helping him walk. **

**"****What happened Cristal?" the man asked at last as he lifted Cris up the stone steps. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. It was Mad-Eye Moody. **

"That's not like him, are you alright Moody?" Padfoot asked.

"Are you sure that is even me?" Mad-Eye asked. They gasped as realization dawned on them.

"Are you saying that the Death Eater was pretending to be you?" Lily asked. Mad-Eye didn't say anything so Draco continued reading.

**"****I'll take Cristal, Dumbledore, I'll take her -" **

**"****No, I would prefer-" **

**"****Dumbledore, Amos Diggory's running… he's coming over… Don't you think you should tell him - before he sees -?" **

**"****Cris, stay here -" **

**Girls were screaming, sobbing hysterically… The scene flickered oddly before Cris eyes… **

**"****It's all right, girl, I've got you… come on… hospital wing…" **

"Yeah, that's not Moody; he would never do that after something like that happens." Tonks said.

**"Cup was a Portkey," said Cris as they crossed the entrance hall. "Took me and Cedric to a graveyard… and Voldemort was there… Lord Voldemort…"**

**Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Up the marble stairs… **

**"****The Dark Lord was there? What happened then?" **

"Yeah, definitely not Moody, he calls him Voldemort not the Dark Lord, and only Death Eaters call him that." Kingsley said.

"Very true," Remus said.

**"****Killed Cedric… they killed Cedric…" **

**"****And then?" **

**Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Along the corridor… **

**"****Made a potion… got his body back…" **

**"****The Dark Lord got his body back? He's returned?" **

**"****And the Death Eaters came… and then we dueled…" **

**"****You dueled with the Dark Lord?" **

**"****Got away… my wand… did something funny… I saw my mum and dad… they came out of his wand…" **

**"****In here Cristal… in here, and sit down… You'll be all right now… drink this…"**

"Don't drink it." The group said.

"I wasn't in my right mind, I'm sorry." Cris said.

"I know, but you have no idea what would have been in that drink." Sirius said.

"I don't think it was dangerous." Cris said.

**Cris heard a key scrape in a lock and felt a cup being pushed into her hands. **

**"****Drink it… you'll feel better… come on, now. Cristal, I need to know exactly what happened…" **

"I hope that isn't the truth serum." Lily said.

"It wasn't," Cris said reassuringly. Lily nodded and motioned for Draco to continue reading.

**Moody helped tip the stuff down Cris' throat; she coughed, a peppery taste burning her throat. Moody's office came into sharper focus, and so did Moody himself… He looked as white as Fudge had looked, and both eyes were fixed unblinkingly upon Cris' face. **

**"****Voldemort's back, Cristal? You're sure he's back? How did he do it?" **

**"****He took stuff from his father's grave, and from Wormtail, and me," said Cris. **

**Her head felt clearer; her scar wasn't hurting so badly; she could now see Moody's face distinctly, even though the office was dark. She could still hear screaming and shouting from the distant Quidditch field. **

**"****What did the Dark Lord take from you?" said Moody. **

**"****Blood," said Cris, raising her arm. Her sleeve was ripped where Wormtail's dagger had torn it. **

**Moody let out his breath in a long, low hiss. **

**"****And the Death Eaters? They returned?" **

**"****Yes," said Cris. "Loads of them…" **

**"****How did he treat them?" Moody asked quietly. "Did he forgive them?" **

"That is something I would not have asked." Mad-Eye said.

"Of course you wouldn't, you would ask if he killed them." Tonks said.

**But Cris had suddenly remembered. She should have told Dumbledore, she should have said it straightaway – **

"Don't worry; I'm sure Dumbledore will figure something out." Remus said.

"And I did," Dumbledore said.

"**There's a Death Eater at Hogwarts! There's a Death Eater here - they put my name in the Goblet of Fire, they made sure I got through to the end -" **

**Cris tried to get up, but Moody pushed her back down. **

"**I know who the Death Eater is," he said quietly. **

"That just gives us more proof." Bill said.

"**Karkaroff?" said Cris wildly. "Where is he? Have you got him? Is he locked up?" **

"You are good girlie, but since you didn't know me you made the right assumptions." Mad-Eye said. Cris looked at him and nodded in thanks.

"**Karkaroff?" said Moody with an odd laugh. "Karkaroff fled tonight, when he felt the Dark Mark burn upon his arm. He betrayed too many faithful supporters of the Dark Lord to wish to meet them… but I doubt he will get far. The Dark Lord has ways of tracking his enemies." **

"**Karkaroff's gone? He ran away? But then - he didn't put my name in the goblet?" **

"**No," said Moody slowly. "No, he didn't. It was I who did that." **

"That's the proof we need." Charlie said quietly.

**Cris heard, but didn't believe. **

"**No, you didn't," she said. "You didn't do that… you can't have done…" **

"**I assure you I did," said Moody, and his magical eye swung around and fixed upon the door, and Cris knew he was making sure that there was no one outside it. At the same time, Moody drew out his wand and pointed it at Cris. **

"**He forgave them, then?" he said. "The Death Eaters who went free? The ones who escaped Azkaban?" **

"**What?" said Cris. **

**She was looking at the wand Moody was pointing at her. This was a bad joke, it had to be. **

"Sadly danger comes from the least likely places." Lily said.

"**I asked you," said Moody quietly, "whether he forgave the scum who never even went to look for him. Those treacherous cowards who wouldn't even brave Azkaban for him. The faithless, worthless bits of filth who were brave enough to cavort in masks at the Quidditch World Cup, but fled at the sight of the Dark Mark when I fired it into the sky." **

"So whoever is pretending to be Moody also casted the mark that night?" Charlie asked. Cris nodded leaned into her boys' embrace, where she felt warm and loved.

"**You fired… What are you talking about…?" **

**"I told you Cristal… I told you. If there's one thing I hate more than any other, it's a Death Eater who walked free. **

"Don't twist Mad-Eye's saying whoever you are!" Tonks snapped her hair turning red in anger.

**They turned their backs on my master when he needed them most. I expected him to punish them. I expected him to torture them. Tell me he hurt them, Cristal…" Moody's face was suddenly lit with an insane smile. **

"Whoever this guy is is clearly mad." Bill said.

"No kidding," Charlie said.

"**Tell me he told them that I, I alone remained faithful… prepared to risk everything to deliver to him the one thing he wanted above all… you" **

"**You didn't… it - it can't be you…" **

**"Who put your name in the Goblet of Fire, under the name of a different school? I did. Who frightened off every person I thought might try to hurt you or prevent you from winning the tournament? I did. Who nudged Hagrid into showing you the dragons? I did. Who helped you see the only way you could beat the dragon? I did."**

"Wow, whoever this Death Eater is, he is clearly pretty stupid." Lily said.

"You can say that again." Robin said with a smile.

**Moody's magical eye had now left the door. It was fixed upon Cris. His lopsided mouth leered more widely than ever. **

"**It hasn't been easy, Cristal, guiding you through these tasks without arousing suspicion. I have had to use every ounce of cunning I possess, so that my hand would not be detectable in your success. Dumbledore would have been very suspicious if you had managed everything too easily. As long as you got into that maze, preferably with a decent head start - then, I knew, I would have a chance of getting rid of the other champions and leaving your way clear. But I also had to contend with your stupidity. **

"Don't call her stupid!" yelled the room.

**The second task… that was when I was most afraid we would fail. I was keeping watch on you, Potter. I knew you hadn't worked out the egg's clue, so I had to give you another hint -"**

"**You didn't," Cris said hoarsely. "Cedric gave me the clue -" **

"**Who told Cedric to open it underwater? I did. I trusted that he would pass the information on to you. Decent people are so easy to manipulate, Potter. **

People growled at that, how dare that imposter say something like that.

**I was sure Cedric would want to repay you for telling him about the dragons, and so he did. But even then, Potter, even then you seemed likely to fail. I was watching all the time… all those hours in the library. Didn't you realize that the book you needed was in your dormitory all along? I planted it there early on, I gave it to the Longbottom boy, don't you remember? **

**Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean. It would have told you all you needed to know about gillyweed. I expected you to ask everyone and anyone you could for help. Longbottom would have told you in an instant. But you did not… you did not… You have a streak of pride and independence that might have ruined all. **

"**So what could I do? Feed you information from another innocent source. You told me at the Yule Ball a house-elf called Dobby had given you a Christmas present. I called the elf to the staffroom to collect some robes for cleaning. I staged a loud conversation with Professor McGonagall about the hostages who had been taken, and whether Potter would think to use gillyweed. And your little elf friend ran straight to Snape's office and then hurried to find you…" **

"I hope Dobby doesn't find out about this, it will break his heart." Ginny said.

"I don't think he did find out." Al said.

"Good," Cris said quietly.

**Moody's wand was still pointing directly at Cris' heart. Over his shoulder, foggy shapes were moving in the Foe-Glass on the wall. **

"Thank god, Dumbledore is on his way." Lily muttered.

"**You were so long in that lake, Potter, I thought you had drowned. But luckily, Dumbledore took your idiocy for nobility,**

"It was not idiocy, that's just Cris being Cris; you should have realized that she would take it seriously." Hermione said.

"Thanks Mia, love you too." Cris said.

**and marked you high for it. I breathed again. **

**"****You had an easier time of it than you should have in that maze tonight, of course," said Moody. "I was patrolling around it, able to see through the outer hedges, able to curse many obstacles out of your way. I Stunned Fleur Delacour as she passed.**

"So zat is who did zat." Fleur said.

"Now you know." Cris said.

"Is he the same person who put me under his control?" Viktor asked. Cris didn't answer; this part of the book was opening up old wounds so Draco continued reading.

**I put the Imperius Curse on Krum, so that he would finish Diggory and leave your path to the cup clear." **

**Cris stared at Moody. She just didn't see how this could be… Dumbledore's friend, the famous Auror… the one who had caught so many Death Eaters… It made no sense… no sense at all…**

"That's because it's not me." Mad-Eye said.

"I know that now." Cris said.

**The foggy shapes in the Foe-Glass were sharpening, had become more distinct. Cris could see the outlines of three people over Moody's shoulder, moving closer and closer. But Moody wasn't watching them. His magical eye was upon Cris. **

"That's good," Tonks said.

**"****The Dark Lord didn't manage to kill you Potter, and he so wanted to," whispered Moody. "Imagine how he will reward me when he finds I have done it for him. I gave you to him - the thing he needed above all to regenerate - and then I killed you for him. I will be honored beyond all other Death Eaters. I will be his dearest, his closest supporter… closer than a son…" **

"Yeah right, he wanted to do it himself." Sirius said.

**Moody's normal eye was bulging, the magical eye fixed upon Cris. The door was barred, and Cris knew she would never reach her own wand in time… **

**"****The Dark Lord and I," said Moody, and he looked completely insane now, towering over Cris, leering down at her, "have much in common. Both of us, for instance, had very disappointing fathers… very disappointing indeed. Both of us suffered the indignity, Cristal, of being named after those fathers. And both of us had the pleasure… the very great pleasure… of killing our fathers to ensure the continued rise of the Dark Order!" **

"Who the hell is he then?" Padfoot asked.

"Be patient dad, it'll be relieved soon." Scarlett said.

"No cool," Padfoot said.

**"****You're mad," Cris said - she couldn't stop herself- "you're mad!" **

**"****Mad, am I?" said Moody, his voice rising uncontrollably. "We'll see! We'll see who's mad, now that the Dark Lord has returned, with me at his side! He is back, Cristal Potter, you did not conquer him - and now - I conquer you!" **

**Moody raised his wand, he opened his mouth; Cris plunged her own hand into her robes - **

**"****Stupefy!" There was a blinding flash of red light, and with a great splintering and crashing, the door of Moody's office was blasted apart – Moody was thrown backward onto the office floor. **

"Thank god," Lily said breathing a sigh of relief.

**Cris, still staring at the place where Moody's face had been, saw Albus Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall looking back at her out of the Foe-Glass. She looked around and saw the three of them standing in the doorway, Dumbledore in front, his wand outstretched. **

**At that moment, Cris fully understood for the first time why people said Dumbledore was the only wizard Voldemort had ever feared. The look upon Dumbledore's face as he stared down at the unconscious form of Mad-Eye Moody was more terrible than Cris could have ever imagined. There was no benign smile upon Dumbledore's face, no twinkle in the eyes behind the spectacles. There was cold fury in every line of the ancient face; a sense of power radiated from Dumbledore as though he were giving off burning heat. **

"I don't think I ever want to see that look on his face ever." Padfoot said.

"Nobody does," Cris said.

**He stepped into the office, placed a foot underneath Moody's unconscious body, and kicked him over onto his back, so that his face was visible. Snape followed him, looking into the Foe-Glass, where his own face was still visible, glaring into the room. Professor McGonagall went straight to Cris. **

**"****Come along, Potter," she whispered. The thin line of her mouth was twitching as though she was about to cry. "Come along… hospital wing…" **

**"****No," said Dumbledore sharply. **

"Why not, she needs to go?" Lily asked almost shrieking.

"Easy Lils, I think Dumbledore will explain." Prongs said.

**"****Dumbledore, she ought to - look at her - she's been through enough tonight -" **

**"****She will stay, Minerva, because she needs to understand," said Dumbledore curtly. **

**"****Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery. She needs to know who has put her through the ordeal she has suffered tonight, and why." **

"That makes a lot of sense." Robin said.

"Exactly, that way she won't go and try and attack Mad-Eye for something he didn't do." Bill said. The group chuckled a bit before Draco continued reading.

**"****Moody," Cris said. She was still in a state of complete disbelief. "How can it have been Moody?" **

**"****This is not Alastor Moody," said Dumbledore quietly. "You have never known Alastor Moody. The real Moody would not have removed you from my sight after what happened tonight. The moment he took you, I knew - and I followed." **

"But why didn't you get there in time?" Lily asked.

"I needed to have back up; I am not as young as I used to be." Dumbledore said.

**Dumbledore bent down over Moody's limp form and put a hand inside his robes. He pulled out Moody's hip flask and a set of keys on a ring. Then he turned to Professors McGonagall and Snape. **

**"****Severus, please fetch me the strongest Truth Potion you possess, and then go down to the kitchens and bring up the house-elf called Winky. **

"Why Winky?" Lily asked.

"Could this have something to do with Crouch?" Moony asked.

"Maybe," Padfoot said.

**Minerva, kindly go down to Hagrid's house, where you will find a large black dog sitting in the pumpkin patch. Take the dog up to my office, tell him I will be with him shortly, then come back here." **

"And enters Sirius." Robin said.

"Good, at least you're there for her." Lily said.

**If either Snape or McGonagall found these instructions peculiar, they hid their confusion. Both turned at once and left the office. Dumbledore walked over to the trunk with seven locks, fitted the first key in the lock, and opened it. It contained a mass of spell-books. Dumbledore closed the trunk, placed a second key in the second lock, and opened the trunk again. The spell books had vanished; this time it contained an assortment of broken Sneako-scopes, some parchment and quills, and what looked like a silvery Invisibility Cloak. Cris watched, astounded, as Dumbledore placed the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth keys in their respective locks, reopening the trunk each time, and revealing different contents each time. **

"That's neat," Gwen said.

**Then he placed the seventh key in the lock, threw open the lid, and Cris let out a cry of amazement. **

**She was looking down into a kind of pit, an underground room, and lying on the floor some ten feet below, apparently fast asleep, thin and starved in appearance, was the real Mad-Eye Moody. **

"You seem to have gained some of the weight back." Lily said.

"Though I bet he is even more paranoid." Padfoot said with a laugh. Mad-Eye just nodded but didn't say anything more.

**His wooden leg was gone, the socket that should have held the magical eye looked empty beneath its lid, and chunks of his grizzled hair were missing. Cris stared, thunderstruck, between the sleeping Moody in the trunk and the unconscious Moody lying on the floor of the office. **

**Dumbledore climbed into the trunk, lowered himself, and fell lightly onto the floor beside the sleeping Moody. He bent over him. **

**"****Stunned - controlled by the Imperius Curse - very weak," he said. "Of course, they would have needed to keep him alive. Cris, throw down the imposter's cloak - he's freezing. Madam Pomfrey will need to see him, but he seems in no immediate danger." **

"That's good," Robin said.

**Cris did as she was told; Dumbledore covered Moody in the cloak, tucked it around him, and clambered out of the trunk again. Then he picked up the hip flask that stood upon the desk, unscrewed it, and turned it over. A thick glutinous liquid splattered onto the office floor. **

**"****Polyjuice Potion, Cris," said Dumbledore. "You see the simplicity of it, and the brilliance. For Moody never does drink except from his hip flask, he's well known for it. **

"Should really change that." Mad-Eye grumbled.

**The imposter needed, of course, to keep the real Moody close by, so that he could continue making the potion. You see his hair…" Dumbledore looked down on the Moody in the trunk. "The imposter has been cutting it off all year, see where it is uneven? But I think, in the excitement of tonight, our fake Moody might have forgotten to take it as frequently as he should have done… on the hour… every hour… We shall see." **

"Let's see who the imposter is." Moony said.

**Dumbledore pulled out the chair at the desk and sat down upon it, his eyes fixed upon the unconscious Moody on the floor. Cris stared at him too. Minutes passed in silence… **

**Then, before Cris' very eyes, the face of the man on the floor began to change. The scars were disappearing, the skin was becoming smooth; the mangled nose became whole and started to shrink. The long mane of grizzled gray hair was withdrawing into the scalp and turning the color of straw. Suddenly, with a loud clunk, the wooden leg fell away as a normal leg regrew in its place; next moment, the magical eyeball had popped out of the man's face as a real eye replaced it; it rolled away across the floor and continued to swivel in every direction. **

"That's gross," Gwen said.

**Cris saw a man lying before her, pale-skinned, slightly freckled, with a mop of fair hair. She knew who he was. She had seen him in Dumbledore's Pensieve, had watched him being led away from court by the dementors, trying to convince Mr. Crouch that he was innocent… but he was lined around the eyes now and looked much older… **

"No way," Bill said.

**There were hurried footsteps outside in the corridor. Snape had returned with Winky at his heels. Professor McGonagall was right behind them. **

**"****Crouch!" Snape said, stopping dead in the doorway. "Barty Crouch!" **

"Who in the world did he escape? I saw them bury him!" Sirius asked.

"I'm sure it'll be explained." Robin said.

"But that means I wasn't the first to escape." Padfoot said pouting. The group chuckled a bit.

**"****Good heavens," said Professor McGonagall, stopping dead and staring down at the man on the floor. **

**Filthy, disheveled, Winky peered around Snape's legs. Her mouth opened wide and she let out a piercing shriek. **

**"****Master Barty, Master Barty, what is you doing here?" **

"She knows, but that means that Crouch helped his son escape." Fudge said.

"I wonder how." Percy said.

"Something simple but brilliant." Cris said quoting what Dumbledore said at that time. Dumbledore chuckled but didn't look at her which frustrated her a bit.

**She flung herself forward onto the young man's chest. **

**"****You is killed him! You is killed him! You is killed Master's son!" **

**"****He is simply Stunned, Winky," said Dumbledore. "Step aside, please. Severus, you have the potion?" **

"And we will get the truth." Robin said.

**Snape handed Dumbledore a small glass bottle of completely clear liquid: the Veritaserum with which he had threatened Cris in class. Dumbledore got up, bent over the man on the floor, and pulled him into a sitting position against the wall beneath the Foe-Glass, in which the reflections of Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall were still glaring down upon them all. Winky remained on her knees, trembling, her hands over her face. Dumbledore forced the man's mouth open and poured three drops inside it. Then he pointed his wand at the man's chest and said, "Ennervate." **

**Crouch's son opened his eyes. His face was slack, his gaze unfocused. **

**Dumbledore knelt before him, so that their faces were level. **

**"****Can you hear me?" Dumbledore asked quietly. **

**The man's eyelids flickered. **

**"****Yes," he muttered. **

**"****I would like you to tell us," said Dumbledore softly, "how you came to be here. How did you escape from Azkaban?" **

**Crouch took a deep, shuddering breath, then began to speak in a flat, expressionless voice. "My mother saved me. She knew she was dying. She persuaded my father to rescue me as a last favor to her. He loved her as he had never loved me. He agreed. They came to visit me. They gave me a draft of Polyjuice Potion containing one of my mother's hairs. She took a draft of Polyjuice Potion containing one of my hairs. We took on each other's appearance."**

**Winky was shaking her head, trembling. **

**"****Say no more. Master Barty, say no more, you is getting your father into trouble!" **

"So that's how they did it." Sirius said.

"I don't think Winky knows about the truth serum." Lily said.

"I don't think so either." Prongs said.

**But Crouch took another deep breath and continued in the same flat voice. **

**"****The dementors are blind. They sensed one healthy, one dying person entering Azkaban. They sensed one healthy, one dying person leaving it. My father smuggled me out, disguised as my mother, in case any prisoners were watching through their doors. **

"I didn't notice anything either." Sirius said.

"It's alright love," Robin said.

**"****My mother died a short while afterward in Azkaban. She was careful to drink Polyjuice Potion until the end. She was buried under my name and bearing my appearance. Everyone believed her to be me." **

**The man's eyelids flickered. **

**"****And what did your father do with you, when he had got you home?" said Dumbledore quietly. **

**"****Staged my mother's death. A quiet, private funeral. That grave is empty. The house-elf nursed me back to health. Then I had to be concealed. I had to be controlled. My father had to use a number of spells to subdue me. When I had recovered my strength, I thought only of finding my master… of returning to his service." **

**"****How did your father subdue you?" said Dumbledore. **

**"****The Imperius Curse," Crouch said. **

**"****I was under my father's control. I was forced to wear an Invisibility Cloak day and night. I was always with the house-elf. She was my keeper and caretaker. She pitied me. She persuaded my father to give me occasional treats. Rewards for my good behavior." **

"But he was under the Imperius though." Lily said.

"Winky was just being caring though." Hermione said.

**"****Master Barty, Master Barty," sobbed Winky through her hands. "You isn't ought to tell them, we is getting in trouble…" **

**"****Did anybody ever discover that you were still alive?" said Dumbledore softly. "Did anyone know except your father and the house-elf?" **

**"****Yes," said Crouch, his eyelids flickering again. "A witch in my father's office. Bertha Jorkins. **

"So that's why her memory turned horrible." Mr. Weasley said.

**She came to the house with papers for my father's signature. He was not at home. Winky showed her inside and returned to the kitchen, to me. But Bertha Jorkins heard Winky talking to me. She came to investigate. She heard enough to guess who was hiding under the Invisibility Cloak. My father arrived home. She confronted him. He put a very powerful Memory Charm on her to make her forget what she'd found out. Too powerful. He said it damaged her memory permanently." **

"Only to be broken by Voldemort." Hermione snapped.

**"****Why is she coming to nose into my master's private business?" sobbed Winky. "Why isn't she leaving us be?" **

**"****Tell me about the Quidditch World Cup," said Dumbledore. **

**"****Winky talked my father into it," said Crouch, still in the same monotonous voice. "She spent months persuading him. I had not left the house for years. I had loved Quidditch. Let him go, she said. He will be in his Invisibility Cloak. He can watch. Let him smell fresh air for once. She said my mother would have wanted it. She told my father that my mother had died to give me freedom. She had not saved me for a life of imprisonment. He agreed in the end. **

**"****It was carefully planned. My father led me and Winky up to the Top Box early in the day. Winky was to say that she was saving a seat for my father. I was to sit there, invisible. When everyone had left the box, we would emerge. Winky would appear to be alone. Nobody would ever know. **

**"****But Winky didn't know that I was growing stronger. I was starting to fight my father's Imperius Curse. There were times when I was almost myself again. There were brief periods when I seemed outside his control. It happened, there, in the Top Box. It was like waking from a deep sleep. I found myself out in public, in the middle of the match, and I saw, in front of me, a wand sticking out of a girl's pocket. **

"So that's how your wand got stolen." Sirius said.

"You should find a better place to put it." Remus said. Cris nodded she start think about it.

**I had not been allowed a wand since before Azkaban. I stole it. Winky didn't know. Winky is frightened of heights. She had her face hidden." **

**"****Master Barty, you bad boy!" whispered Winky, tears trickling between her fingers. **

**"****So you took the wand," said Dumbledore, "and what did you do with it?" **

**"We went back to the tent," said Crouch. "Then we heard them. We heard the Death Eaters. The ones who had never been to Azkaban. The ones who had never suffered for my master. They had turned their backs on him. They were not enslaved, as I was. They were free to seek him, but they did not. They were merely making sport of Muggles. The sound of their voices awoke me. My mind was clearer than it had been in years. I was angry. I had the wand. I wanted to attack them for their disloyalty to my master. My father had left the tent; he had gone to free the Muggles. Winky was afraid to see me so angry. She used her own brand of magic to bind me to her.**

"So that's why she wasn't able to move freely." Charlie said.

**She pulled me from the tent, pulled me into the forest, away from the Death Eaters. I tried to hold her back. I wanted to return to the campsite. I wanted to show those Death Eaters what loyalty to the Dark Lord meant, and to punish them for their lack of it. I used the stolen wand to cast the Dark Mark into the sky. **

**"****Ministry wizards arrived. They shot Stunning Spells everywhere. One of the spells came through the trees where Winky and I stood. The bond connecting us was broken. We were both Stunned. **

"So they did get him." Kingsley said.

**"****When Winky was discovered, my father knew I must be nearby. He searched the bushes where she had been found and felt me lying there. He waited until the other Ministry members had left the forest. He put me back under the Imperius Curse and took me home. He dismissed Winky. She had failed him. She had let me acquire a wand. She had almost let me escape." **

**Winky let out a wail of despair. **

**"****Now it was just Father and I, alone in the house. And then… and then…" **

**Crouch's head rolled on his neck, and an insane grin spread across his face. "My master came for me. **

"Voldemort was at their house?" Sirius asked.

"No wonder Crouch disappeared." Remus said. Percy paled, he should have realized that something was wrong.

**"****He arrived at our house late one night in the arms of his servant Wormtail. My master had found out that I was still alive. He had captured Bertha Jorkins in Albania. He had tortured her. She told him a great deal. She told him about the Triwizard Tournament. She told him the old Auror, Moody, was going to teach at Hogwarts. He tortured her until he broke through the Memory Charm my father had placed upon her. She told him I had escaped from Azkaban. She told him my father kept me imprisoned to prevent me from seeking my master. And so my master knew that I was still his faithful servant - perhaps the most faithful of all. My master conceived a plan, based upon the information Bertha had given him. He needed me. He arrived at our house near midnight. My father answered the door." **

**The smile spread wider over Crouch's face, as though recalling the sweetest memory of his life. **

"Dear god," Lily said covering her mouth.

**Winky's petrified brown eyes were visible through her fingers. She seemed too appalled to speak. **

**"****It was very quick. My father was placed under the Imperius Curse by my master. Now my father was the one imprisoned, controlled. My master forced him to go about his business as usual, to act as though nothing was wrong. And I was released. I awoke. I was myself again, alive as I hadn't been in years. **

**"****And what did Lord Voldemort ask you to do?" said Dumbledore. **

**"He asked me whether I was ready to risk everything for him. I was ready. It was my dream, my greatest ambition, to serve him, to prove myself to him. He told me he needed to place a faithful servant at Hogwarts. A servant who would guide Cristal Potter through the Triwizard Tournament without appearing to do so. A servant who would watch over Cristal Potter. Ensure she reached the Triwizard Cup. Turn the cup into a Portkey, which would take the first person to touch it to my master. But first -"**

"He needed Mad-Eye." Padfoot said.

**"****You needed Alastor Moody," said Dumbledore.**

Padfoot shared a smile with Dumbledore as Draco went on.

**His blue eyes were blazing, though his voice remained calm. **

**"****Wormtail and I did it. We had prepared the Polyjuice Potion beforehand. We journeyed to his house. Moody put up a struggle. There was a commotion. We managed to subdue him just in time. Forced him into a compartment of his own magical trunk. Took some of his hair and added it to the potion. I drank it; I became Moody's double. I took his leg and his eye. I was ready to face Arthur Weasley when he arrived to sort out the Muggles who had heard a disturbance. I made the dustbins move around the yard. I told Arthur Weasley I had heard intruders in my yard, who had set off the dustbins.**

"I should have realized." Mr. Weasley said.

"Don't feel bad Arthur. The boy did me well until the end." Mad-Eye said.

**Then I packed up Moody's clothes and Dark detectors, put them in the trunk with Moody, and set off for Hogwarts. I kept him alive, under the Imperius Curse. I wanted to be able to question him. To find out about his past, learn his habits, so that I could fool even Dumbledore. I also needed his hair to make the Polyjuice Potion. The other ingredients were easy. I stole boom-slang skin from the dungeons. When the Potions master found me in his office, I said I was under orders to search it." **

"Smart," Remus said.

**"****And what became of Wormtail after you attacked Moody?" said Dumbledore. **

**"****Wormtail returned to care for my master, in my father's house, and to keep watch over my father." **

"So he was living there, all last year?" Fudge asked.

"I believe so." Dumbledore said.

**"****But your father escaped," said Dumbledore. **

**"****Yes. After a while he began to fight the Imperius Curse just as I had done. There were periods when he knew what was happening. My master decided it was no longer safe for my father to leave the house. He forced him to send letters to the Ministry instead. He made him write and say he was ill. But Wormtail neglected his duty. He was not watchful enough. My father escaped. My master guessed that he was heading for Hogwarts. My father was going to tell Dumbledore everything, to confess. He was going to admit that he had smuggled me from Azkaban. **

**"My master sent me word of my father's escape. He told me to stop him at all costs. So I waited and watched. I used the map I had taken from Cristal Potter. The map that had almost ruined everything."**

**"****Map?" said Dumbledore quickly. "What map is this?" **

"Ah man, he found out." Padfoot said.

**"****Potter's map of Hogwarts. Potter saw me on it. Potter saw me stealing more ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion from Snape's office one night. She thought I was my father. We have the same first name. I took the map from Potter that night. I told her my father hated Dark wizards. Potter believed my father was after Snape. **

"We need to work out a way for us to determine senior to junior." Prongs said.

"We can still do that." Moony said.

**"****For a week I waited for my father to arrive at Hogwarts. At last, one evening, the map showed my father entering the grounds. I pulled on my Invisibility Cloak and went down to meet him. He was walking around the edge of the forest. Then Potter came, and Krum. I waited. I could not hurt Potter; my master needed her. Potter ran to get Dumbledore. I Stunned Krum. I killed my father." **

"So Crouch is dead?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Cris said.

**"****Noooo!" wailed Winky. "Master Barty, Master Barty, what is you saying?" **

**"****You killed your father," Dumbledore said, in the same soft voice. "What did you do with the body?" **

**"****Carried it into the forest. Covered it with the Invisibility Cloak. I had the map with me. I watched Potter run into the castle. She met Snape. Dumbledore joined them. I watched Potter bringing Dumbledore out of the castle. I walked back out of the forest, doubled around behind them, went to meet them. I told Dumbledore Snape had told me where to come.**

"Liar," Gwen said.

**"****Dumbledore told me to go and look for my father. I went back to my father's body. Watched the map. When everyone was gone, I Transfigured my father's body. He became a bone… I buried it, while wearing the Invisibility Cloak, in the freshly dug earth in front of Hagrid's cabin." **

"It's not still there is it?" Gwen asked her face deathly pale.

"No, we got him and transfigured him back." Dumbledore said.

"Good," Gwen said.

**There was complete silence now, except for Winky's continued sobs. Then Dumbledore said, "And tonight…" **

**"****I offered to carry the Triwizard Cup into the maze before dinner," whispered Barty Crouch. **

**"****Turned it into a Portkey. My master's plan worked. He is returned to power and I will be honored by him beyond the dreams of wizards." **

**The insane smile lit his features once more, and his head drooped onto his shoulder as Winky wailed and sobbed at his side.**

"That's the chapter." Draco said. He handed it to Gwen who took a deep breath before continuing, the book was almost over.


	106. Chapter 36: The Parting of the Ways

"**Chapter 36: The Parting of the Ways," **Gwen read.

"What does that mean?" Padfoot asked.

"That the Minister won't be a word that I say." Cris said glaring at Fudge.

"I am truly sorry Miss Potter." Fudge said. "I just didn't want to believe it."

"The sooner you see the truth in things then the sooner you can react to the situation." Keiran said. Fudge nodded but didn't say anything so Gwen started the chapter.

**Dumbledore stood up. He stared down at Barty Crouch for a moment with disgust on his face. Then he raised his wand once more and ropes flew out of it, ropes that twisted themselves around Barty Crouch, binding him tightly. He turned to Professor McGonagall.**

**"****Minerva, could I ask you to stand guard here while I take Cristal upstairs?"**

**"****Of course," said Professor McGonagall. She looked slightly nauseous, as though she had just watched someone being sick. However, when she drew out her wand and pointed it at Barty Crouch, her hand was quite steady.**

"Well I am a Gryffindor." McGonagall said with a smile.

**"****Severus" - Dumbledore turned to Snape - "please tell Madam Pomfrey to come down here; we need to get Alastor Moody into the hospital wing. Then go down into the grounds, find Cornelius Fudge, and bring him up to this office. He will undoubtedly want to question Crouch himself. Tell him I will be in the hospital wing in half an hour's time if he needs me."**

**Snape nodded silently and swept out of the room.**

**"****Cris?" Dumbledore said gently.**

**Cris got up and swayed again; the pain in her leg, which she had not noticed all the time she had been listening to Crouch, now returned in full measure. She also realized that she was shaking. Dumbledore gripped her arm and helped her out into the dark corridor.**

**"****I want you to come up to my office first. Cris," he said quietly as they headed up the passageway. **

"But she needs to go to the Hospital Wing." Mrs. Weasley cried.

"I know that, but I needed her to tell me what happened. The sooner I know the sooner we act on it and I did." Dumbledore said.

"But the venom in the bite-" Charlie said.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley it was taken care of." Dumbledore said.

**"****Sirius is waiting for us there."**

"I forgot you were waiting up there." Lily said.

"Thank god you were." Prongs said.

**Cris nodded. A kind of numbness and a sense of complete unreality were upon her, but she did not care; she was even glad of it. She didn't want to have to think about anything that had happened since she had first touched the Triwizard Cup. She didn't want to have to examine the memories, fresh and sharp as photographs, which kept flashing across her mind. Mad-Eye Moody, inside the trunk. Wormtail, slumped on the ground, cradling his stump of an arm. Voldemort, rising from the steaming cauldron. Cedric… dead… Cedric, asking to be returned to his parents…she closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling…**

The room grew solemn at that and Gwen quickly read on.

**"****Professor," Cris mumbled, "where are Mr. and Mrs. Diggory?"**

**"****They are with Professor Sprout," said Dumbledore. His voice, which had been so calm throughout the interrogation of Barty Crouch, shook very slightly for the first time. **

"I felt great remorse; I feel it every time a student dies whether they have already graduated or not." Dumbledore said solemnly.

"**She was Head of Cedric's house, and knew him best."**

**They had reached the stone gargoyle. Dumbledore gave the password, it sprang aside, and he and Cris went up the moving spiral staircase to the oak door.**

**Dumbledore pushed it open. Sirius was standing there. His face was white and gaunt as it had been when he had escaped Azkaban. In one swift moment, he had crossed the room.**

"**Cris, are you all right? I knew it - I knew something like this - what happened?"**

**His hands shook as he helped Cris into a chair in front of the desk.**

"**What happened?" he asked more urgently.**

"Sirius, don't push her." Lily said.

"I know, I was worried, she was covered in mud and blood and pale as a sheet." Sirius said.

"I didn't realize I looked that bad." Cris said.

"You did," Sirius said quietly.

**Dumbledore began to tell Sirius everything Barty Crouch had said. Cris was only half listening. So tired every bone in her body was aching, she wanted nothing more than to sit here, undisturbed, for hours and hours, until she fell asleep and didn't have to think or feel anymore.**

**There was a soft rush of wings. Fawkes the phoenix had left his perch, flown across the office, and landed on Cris' knee.**

"Good, he'll help with the bite." Charlie said relieved.

**"'****Lo, Fawkes," said Cris quietly. She stroked the phoenix's beautiful scarlet-and gold plumage. Fawkes blinked peacefully up at her. There was something comforting about his warm weight.**

**Dumbledore stopped talking. He sat down opposite Cris, behind his desk. He was looking at Cris, who avoided his eyes. Dumbledore was going to question her. He was going to make Cris relive everything.**

"I'm very sorry about that Cris, but I had to know." Dumbledore said.

"It's alright," Cris said.

**"****I need to know what happened after you touched the Portkey in the maze Cris," said Dumbledore.**

**"****We can leave that till morning, can't we, Dumbledore?" said Sirius harshly. He had put a hand on Cris' shoulder. "Let her have a sleep. Let her rest."**

"Listen to Sirius." Lily, Tonks and Mrs. Weasley said.

"Wow, I never thought I would hear mum say that." Fred said.

"Me either Gred," George said. That caused the tension to lesson some and Gwen continued reading.

**Cris felt a rush of gratitude toward Sirius, but Dumbledore took no notice of Sirius's words. He leaned forward toward Cris.**

**Very unwillingly, Cris raised her head and looked into those blue eyes.**

**"****If I thought I could help you," Dumbledore said gently, "by putting you into an enchanted sleep and allowing you to postpone the moment when you would have to think about what has happened tonight, I would do it. But I know better. Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it. You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you. I ask you to demonstrate your courage one more time. I ask you to tell us what happened." **

"If you want to leave again you can." Fred said to Cris. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Just hold me," she whispered. Fred and George held her to them like they've done before.

**The phoenix let out one soft, quavering note. It shivered in the air, and Cris felt as though a drop of hot liquid had slipped down her throat into her stomach, warming him, and strengthening him.**

**She took a deep breath and began to tell them. As she spoke, visions of everything that had passed that night seemed to rise before her eyes; she saw the sparkling surface of the potion that had revived Voldemort; she saw the Death Eaters Apparating between the graves around them; she saw Cedric's body, lying on the ground beside the cup.**

Cris shuddered and buried her face in Fred's chest.

**Once or twice, Sirius made a noise as though about to say something, his hand still tight on Cris' shoulder, but Dumbledore raised his hand to stop him, and Cris was glad of this, because it was easier to keep going now she had started. **

"That would be why I did it." Dumbledore said. Cris looked over at him and smiled.

**It was even a relief; she felt almost as though something poisonous were being extracted from her. It was costing her every bit of determination she had to keep talking, yet she sensed that once she had finished, she would feel better.**

**When Cris told of Wormtail piercing her arm with the dagger, however, Sirius let out a vehement exclamation and Dumbledore stood up so quickly that Cris started. Dumbledore walked around the desk and told Cris to stretch out her arm.**

**Cris showed them both the place where her robes were torn and the cut beneath them.**

Cris looked down at the scar on her arm and traced it with a finger. Lily and Prongs noticed and sighed, she didn't need all these scars.

**"****He said my blood would make him stronger than if he'd used someone else's," Cris told Dumbledore. "He said the protection my - my mother left in me - he'd have it too. And he was right - he could touch me without hurting himself, he touched my face."**

**For a fleeting instant, Cris thought she saw a gleam of something like triumph in Dumbledore's eyes. **

"What!" Lily snapped glaring at the headmaster.

"I have a suspicion but I am not certain, I'm sure it all be explained." Dumbledore said.

"I hope so," Lily said.

**But next second Cris was sure she had imagined it, for when Dumbledore had returned to his seat behind the desk, he looked as old and weary as Cris had ever seen him.**

**"****Very well," he said, sitting down again. "Voldemort has overcome that particular barrier. Cris, continue, please."**

"So the protection won't work, so why did you send her back?" snapped Mrs. Weasley.

"Because it'll still protect against Death Eaters." Dumbledore said.

"But not everything as she got attacked by Dementors this summer." Sirius said.

"What?!" exclaimed the past people.

"Not now," Dumbledore said and motioned for Gwen to continue and she did.

**Cris went on; she explained how Voldemort had emerged from the cauldron, and told them all she could remember of Voldemort's speech to the Death Eaters. Then she told how Voldemort had untied her, returned her wand to her, and prepared to duel.**

**But when she reached the part where the golden beam of light had connected her and Voldemort's wands, she found her throat obstructed. She tried to keep talking, but the memories of what had come out of Voldemort's wand were flooding into her mind. She could see Cedric emerging, see the old man, Bertha Jorkins… her father… her mother…**

Fred and George held her tighter as Fred felt her tears wet his shirt.

**She was glad when Sirius broke the silence.**

**"****The wands connected?" he said, looking from Cris to Dumbledore. "Why?"**

**Cris looked up at Dumbledore again, on whose face there was an arrested look. "Priori Incantatem," he muttered.**

**His eyes gazed into Cris' and it was almost as though an invisible beam of understanding shot between them.**

**"****The Reverse Spell effect?" said Sirius sharply.**

**"****Exactly," said Dumbledore. "Cris' wand and Voldemort's wand share cores. Each of them contains a feather from the tail of the same phoenix. This phoenix, in fact," he added, and he pointed at the scarlet-and-gold bird, perching peacefully on Cris' knee.**

"So that's why Fawkes likes you so much." Charlie said with a smile.

**"****My wand's feather came from Fawkes?" Cris said, amazed.**

**"****Yes," said Dumbledore. "Mr. Ollivander wrote to tell me you had bought the second wand, the moment you left his shop four years ago."**

**"****So what happens when a wand meets its brother?" said Sirius.**

"I think we just saw what happens." Remus said.

**"****They will not work properly against each other," said Dumbledore. "If, however, the owners of the wands force the wands to do battle… a very rare effect will take place. One of the wands will force the other to regurgitate spells it has performed - in reverse. The most recent first… and then those which preceded it…"**

"So in the case where the last spells are the killing curse the spirits of those killed will appear?" Gwen asked.

"I think that would be a yes," Remus said. Gwen nodded and continued reading.

**He looked interrogatively at Cris, and Cris nodded.**

**"****Which means," said Dumbledore slowly, his eyes upon Cris' face, "that some form of Cedric must have reappeared."**

**Cris nodded again.**

**"****Diggory came back to life?" said Sirius sharply.**

**"****No spell can reawaken the dead," said Dumbledore heavily.**

"Though I wish it were so." Sirius muttered.

"We all do." Robin said grabbing his hand.

**"All that would have happened is a kind of reverse echo. A shadow of the living Cedric would have emerged from the wand… am I correct, Cris?"**

**"****He spoke to me," Cris said. She was suddenly shaking again. "Th… the ghost Cedric, or whatever he was, spoke."**

**"****An echo," said Dumbledore, "which retained Cedric's appearance and character. I am guessing other such forms appeared… less recent victims of Voldemort's wand…"**

**"****An old man," Cris said, her throat still constricted. "Bertha Jorkins. And…"**

**"****Your parents?" said Dumbledore quietly.**

**"****Yes," said Cris.**

**Sirius's grip on Cris' shoulder was now so tight it was painful.**

"Sorry," Sirius said sheepishly.

"It's alright, you weren't expecting me to say that." Cris said. Sirius nodded and looked down at his lap where Robin's and his fingers were intertwined.

**"****The last murders the wand performed," said Dumbledore, nodding. "In reverse order. More would have appeared, of course, had you maintained the connection. Very well, Cris, these echoes, these shadows… what did they do?"**

**Cris described how the figures that had emerged from the wand had prowled the edges of the golden web, how Voldemort had seemed to fear them, how the shadow of Cris' mother had told her what to do, how Cedric's had made its final request.**

"I would have done it anyway." Cris said.

"I'm sure you would have." Dumbledore said with a small smile.

**At this point Cris found she could not continue. She looked around at Sirius and saw that he had his face in his hands.**

**Cris suddenly became aware that Fawkes had left her knee. The phoenix had fluttered to the floor. It was resting its beautiful head against Cris' injured leg, and thick, pearly tears were falling from its eyes onto the wound left by the spider. The pain vanished. The skin mended. Her leg was repaired.**

"Well that's one way to do it." Charlie said with a relieved sigh.

"But she should still go to the Hospital Wing," Lily said.

**"****I will say it again," said Dumbledore as the phoenix rose into the air and resettled itself upon the perch beside the door. "You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you tonight Cris. You have shown bravery equal to those who died fighting Voldemort at the height of his powers. **

**You have shouldered a grown wizard's burden and found yourself equal to it - and you have now given us all we have a right to expect. You will come with me to the hospital wing. I do not want you returning to the dormitory tonight. A Sleeping Potion, and some peace… Sirius, would you like to stay with her?"**

**Sirius nodded and stood up. He transformed back into the great black dog and walked with Cris and Dumbledore out of the office, accompanying them down a flight of stairs to the hospital wing.**

**When Dumbledore pushed open the door Cris saw Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ron, and Hermione grouped around a harassed-looking Madam Pomfrey. **

"So that's where the two of you were." Remus said.

"We were worrying about Cris." Hermione said.

**They appeared to be demanding to know where Cris was and what had happened to her. All of them whipped around as Cris, Dumbledore, and the black dog entered, and Mrs. Weasley let out a kind of muffled scream.**

**"****Cris! Oh Cris!"**

**She started to hurry toward her, but Dumbledore moved between them.**

**"****Molly," he said, holding up a hand, "please listen to me for a moment. Cristal has been through a terrible ordeal tonight. She has just had to relive it for me. What she needs now is sleep, and peace, and quiet. If she would like you all to stay with her," he added, looking around at Ron, Hermione, and Bill too, "you may do so. But I do not want you questioning her until she is ready to answer, and certainly not this evening."**

"Good, at least she doesn't have to relive it again." Lily said.

**Mrs. Weasley nodded. She was very white. She rounded on Ron, Hermione, and Bill as though they were being noisy, and hissed, "Did you hear? She needs quiet!"**

**"****Headmaster," said Madam Pomfrey, staring at the great black dog that was Sirius, "may I ask what -?"**

**"****This dog will be remaining with Cris for a while," said Dumbledore simply. "I assure you, he is extremely well trained. **

"Well I don't know about that." Remus said.

"I was good." Sirius said with a pout.

"That's a first." Remus said.

**Cris - I will wait while you get into bed."**

**Cris felt an inexpressible sense of gratitude to Dumbledore for asking the others not to question her. It wasn't as though she didn't want them there; but the thought of explaining it all over again, the idea of reliving it one more time, was more than she could stand.**

**"****I will be back to see you as soon as I have met with Fudge, Cris," said Dumbledore. "I would like you to remain here tomorrow until I have spoken to the school." He left.**

**As Madam Pomfrey led Cris to a nearby bed, she caught sight of the real Moody lying motionless in a bed at the far end of the room. His wooden leg and magical eye were lying on the bedside table.**

**"****Is he okay?" Cris asked.**

**"****He'll be fine," said Madam Pomfrey,**

"Isn't that would she would say with anything?" Bill asked.

"Yes, and it's usually true." Charlie said.

**giving Cris some pajamas and pulling screens around her. She took off her robes, pulled on the pajamas, and got into bed. Ron, Hermione, Bill, Mrs. Weasley, and the black dog came around the screen and settled themselves in chairs on either side of her. Ron and Hermione were looking at her almost cautiously, as though scared of her.**

"No, we weren't scared of you. We were worried about how you were looking at everything." Hermione said.

"Yeah, you were just staring at everything with a sort of emotionless eyes." Ron said.

"And now we know why." Hermione said. Cris looked over at them and smiled.

**"****I'm all right," she told them. "Just tired."**

**Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears as she smoothed her bed-covers unnecessarily.**

**Madam Pomfrey, who had bustled off to her office, returned holding a small bottle of some purple potion and a goblet.**

**"****You'll need to drink all of this. Cris," she said. "It's a potion for dreamless sleep."**

**Cris took the goblet and drank a few mouthfuls. She felt herself becoming drowsy at once. Everything around her became hazy; the lamps around the hospital wing seemed to be winking at her in a friendly way through the screen around her bed; her body felt as though it was sinking deeper into the warmth of the feather mattress. Before she could finish the potion, before she could say another word, her exhaustion had carried her off to sleep.**

**Cris woke up, so warm, so very sleepy, that she didn't open her eyes, wanting to drop off again. The room was still dimly lit; she was sure it was still nighttime and had a feeling that she couldn't have been asleep very long.**

"You were asleep a long time." Ron said. Cris smiled and nodded at him.

**Then she heard whispering around her.**

**"****They'll wake her if they don't shut up!"**

**"****What are they shouting about? Nothing else can have happened, can it?"**

**Cris opened her eyes blearily. Someone had removed her glasses. She could see the fuzzy outlines of Mrs. Weasley and Bill close by. Mrs. Weasley was on her feet.**

**"****That's Fudge's voice," she whispered. "And that's Minerva McGonagall's, isn't it? But what are they arguing about?"**

McGonagall turned to glare at the Minister who had the decency to look sheepish.

**Now Cris could hear them too: people shouting and running toward the hospital wing.**

**"****Regrettable, but all the same, Minerva -" Cornelius Fudge was saying loudly.**

**"****You should never have brought it inside the castle!" yelled Professor McGonagall. "When Dumbledore finds out -"**

"What did he bring in?" Lily asked.

"I think I know," Moony said turning pale again.

**Cris heard the hospital doors burst open. Unnoticed by any of the people around her bed, all of whom were staring at the door as Bill pulled back the screens, Cris sat up and put her glasses back on.**

**Fudge came striding up the ward. Professors McGonagall and Snape were at his heels.**

**"****Where's Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded of Mrs. Weasley.**

**"****He's not here," said Mrs. Weasley angrily. "This is a hospital wing. Minister, don't you think you'd do better to -"**

**But the door opened, and Dumbledore came sweeping up the ward.**

"Good timing," Charlie said.

**"****What has happened?" said Dumbledore sharply, looking from Fudge to Professor McGonagall. "Why are you disturbing these people? Minerva, I'm surprised at you - I asked you to stand guard over Barty Crouch -"**

**"****There is no need to stand guard over him anymore, Dumbledore!" she shrieked. "The Minister has seen to that!"**

"He didn't." Prongs said staring wide eyed at the minister.

"He did." McGonagall said with a disgusted look.

**Cris had never seen Professor McGonagall lose control like this. There were angry blotches of color in her cheeks, and a hands were balled into fists; she was trembling with fury.- **

"I think that is the first time I've ever seen her look that angry." Hermione said.

"I don't think I will ever see her that angry again." Ron said.

**"****When we told Mr. Fudge that we had caught the Death Eater responsible for tonight's events," said Snape, in a low voice; he seemed to feel his personal safety was in question. "He insisted on summoning a Dementor to accompany him into the castle. He brought it up to the office where Barty Crouch -"**

**"****I told him you would not agree, Dumbledore!" McGonagall fumed. "I told him you would never allow dementors to set foot inside the castle, but -"**

**"****My dear woman!" roared Fudge, who likewise looked angrier than Cris had ever seen him, "as Minister of Magic, it is my decision whether I wish to bring protection with me when interviewing a possibly dangerous -"**

"Then bring an Auror, not a freaking Dementor, he could have easily gone for Cris." Lily snapped. Fudge paled, he had not thought about it, after witnessing what happened the girl would have been a big target as well.

**But Professor McGonagall's voice drowned Fudge's.**

**"****The moment that - that thing entered the room," she screamed, pointing at Fudge, trembling all over, "it swooped down on Crouch and - and -"**

"As much as I hate him, he doesn't deserve the kiss." Neville said.

"My thoughts exactly," Cris said with a smile.

**Cris felt a chill in her stomach as Professor McGonagall struggled to find words to describe what had happened. She did not need her to finish her sentence. She knew what the Dementor must have done. It had administered its fatal kiss to Barty Crouch. It had sucked his soul out through his mouth. He was worse than dead. **

Sirius shuddered and his future daughter gave him a comforting hug.

**"****By all accounts, he is no loss!" blustered Fudge. "It seems he has been responsible for several deaths'."**

**"****But he cannot now give testimony, Cornelius," said Dumbledore. He was staring hard at Fudge, as though seeing him plainly for the first time. **

**"****He cannot give evidence about why he killed those people."**

**"****Why he killed them? Well, that's no mystery, is it?" blustered Fudge. "He was a raving lunatic! From what Minerva and Severus have told me, he seems to have thought he was doing it all on You-Know-Who's instructions!"**

"He was!" shouted the room.

"I know, and I am truly sorry Miss Potter," Fudge said. Cris looked at him with calculating eyes but didn't do or say anything.

**"****Lord Voldemort was giving him instructions, Cornelius," Dumbledore said. "Those people's deaths were mere by-products of a plan to restore Voldemort to full strength again. The plan succeeded. Voldemort has been restored to his body."**

"I should have believed you, but I didn't want to." Fudge said.

"That is the problem, you took away their only evidence, the man responsible for everything that happened that day." Robin said.

**Fudge looked as though someone had just swung a heavy weight into his face. Dazed and blinking, he stared back at Dumbledore as if he couldn't quite believe what he had just heard. He began to sputter, still goggling at Dumbledore.**

**"****You-Know-Who… returned? Preposterous. Come now, Dumbledore…"**

**"****As Minerva and Severus have doubtless told you," said Dumbledore, "we heard Barty Crouch confess. Under the influence of Veritaserum, he told us how he was smuggled out of Azkaban, and how Voldemort - learning of his continued existence from Bertha Jorkins - went to free him from his father and used him to capture Cristal. The plan worked, I tell you. Crouch has helped Voldemort to return." **

"How is this idiot even in office?" Prongs asked in a whisper.

"I have no idea." Moony answered.

**"****See here, Dumbledore," said Fudge, and Cris was astonished to see a slight smile dawning on his face, "you - you can't seriously believe that You-Know-Who - back? Come now, come now… certainly, Crouch may have believed himself to be acting upon You-Know-Who's orders - but to take the word of a lunatic like that, Dumbledore…"**

**"****When Cristal touched the Triwizard Cup tonight, she was transported straight to Voldemort," said Dumbledore steadily. "She witnessed Lord Voldemort's rebirth. I will explain it all to you if you will step up to my office."**

**Dumbledore glanced around at Cris and saw that she was awake, but shook his head and said, "I am afraid I cannot permit you to question Cristal tonight."**

**Fudge's curious smile lingered. He too glanced at Cris, then looked back at Dumbledore, and said, "You are - er - prepared to take Cristal's word on this, are you, Dumbledore?"**

"You were listening to that Skeeter woman, weren't you?" Lily asked with a sever glare towards the Minister.

"I admit, I was reading her, I thought she was actually interviewing people, now I know she wasn't really." Fudge said.

**There was a moment's silence, which was broken by Sirius growling. His hackles were raised, and he was baring his teeth at Fudge.**

"I should have bit him." Sirius grumbled under his breath.

**"****Certainly, I believe Cristal," said Dumbledore. His eyes were blazing now. "I heard Crouch's confession, and I heard Cristal's account of what happened after she touched the Triwizard Cup; the two stories make sense, they explain everything that has happened since Bertha Jorkins disappeared last summer."**

**Fudge still had that strange smile on his face. Once again, he glanced at Cris before answering.**

**"****You are prepared to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, on the word of a lunatic murderer, and a girl who… well…"**

"Mum, you're really not going to like this part." Cris said. Lily looked at her then a Fudge and nodded who were starting to pale, he should have believed Dumbledore's story but he didn't want to believe it.

**Fudge shot Cris another look, and Cris suddenly understood.**

**"****You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr. Fudge," she said quietly.**

**Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Bill all jumped. None of them had realized that Cris was awake.**

**Fudge reddened slightly, but a defiant and obstinate look came over his face.**

**"****And if I have?" he said, looking at Dumbledore. "If I have discovered that you've been keeping certain facts about the girl very quiet? A Parselmouth, eh? And having funny turns all over the place -" **

"That ability came from Voldemort, I never wanted it." Cris said.

"How did that happen?" Fudge asked.

"The night he attacked The Potters and tried to kill her when it backfired it transferred some of his abilities into her." Dumbledore said.

"Oh," Fudge said looking ashamed; it wasn't the girl's fault for having a madman after her.

**"****I assume that you are referring to the pains Cristal has been experiencing in her scar?" said Dumbledore coolly.**

**"****You admit that he has been having these pains, then?" said Fudge quickly. "Headaches? Nightmares? Possibly - hallucinations?"**

**"****Listen to me, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, taking a step toward Fudge, and once again, he seemed to radiate that indefinable sense of power that Cris had felt after Dumbledore had Stunned young Crouch. "Cristal is as sane as you or I. **

"Well I don't know about that." Cris said with a smile. The group chuckled at that.

**That scar upon her forehead has not addled her brains. I believe it hurts her when Lord Voldemort is close by, or feeling particularly murderous."**

**Fudge had taken half a step back from Dumbledore, but he looked no less stubborn.**

**"****You'll forgive me, Dumbledore, but I've never heard of a curse scar acting as an alarm bell before…"**

"But then again, nobody has survived the Killing Curse before." Charlie said. Fudge looked down, he really was thinking of that.

**"****Look, I saw Voldemort come back!" Cris shouted. She tried to get out of bed again, but Mrs. Weasley forced her back. "I saw the Death Eaters! I can give you their names! Lucius Malfoy -"**

**Snape made a sudden movement, but as Cris looked at him, Snape's eyes flew back to Fudge.**

**"****Malfoy was cleared!" said Fudge, visibly affronted. "A very old family - donations to excellent causes -"**

"Yeah right, I can tell you right now Minister, I've seen my father's mark." Draco said. Fudge went pale and nodded.

**"****Macnair!" Cris continued.**

**"****Also cleared! Now working for the Ministry!"**

**"****Avery - Nott - Crabbe - Goyle -"**

**"****You are merely repeating the names of those who were acquitted of being Death Eaters thirteen years ago!" said Fudge angrily. **

"That doesn't mean they weren't Death Eaters, they probably just paid people off to let them go." Charlie said.

"I know that is what father did." Draco said.

**"You could have found those names in old reports of the trials! For heavens sake, Dumbledore - the girl was full of some crackpot story at the end of last year too - her tales are getting taller, and you're still swallowing them - the girl can talk to snakes. Dumbledore and you still think she's trustworthy?"**

"I'm so sorry Miss Potter," Fudge said. Cris looked at him curiously but wasn't sure if she should forgive him or not.

**"****I see no evidence to the contrary!" shouted Fudge, now matching her anger, his face purpling. "It seems to me that you are all determined to start a panic that will destabilize everything we have worked for these last thirteen years!"**

"But that doesn't mean that he wouldn't rise again, we didn't find his body when disappeared, it is entirely possible for him to have come back like he has." Robin said. Fudge blushed drastically he should have thought it would have been possible but didn't want to believe it.

**Cris couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had always thought of Fudge as a kindly figure, a little blustering, a little pompous, but essentially good-natured. **

"He doesn't deserve it." Sirius growled glaring at the minister.

"Easy Paddy, it'll be alright." Robin said.

**But now a short, angry wizard stood before her, refusing, point-blank, to accept the prospect of disruption in his comfortable and ordered world - to believe that Voldemort could have risen.**

**"****Voldemort has returned," Dumbledore repeated. "If you accept that fact straightaway Fudge, and take the necessary measures, we may still be able to save the situation. The first and most essential step is to remove Azkaban from the control of the dementors -"**

"No kidding," Cris said remembering the attack this last summer.

**"****Preposterous!" shouted Fudge again. "Remove the dementors? I'd be kicked out of office for suggesting it! Half of us only feel safe in our beds at night because we know the dementors are standing guard at Azkaban!"**

**"****The rest of us sleep less soundly in our beds, Cornelius, knowing that you have put Lord Voldemort's most dangerous supporters in the care of creatures who will join him the instant he asks them!" said Dumbledore. **

**"****They will not remain loyal to you, Fudge! Voldemort can offer them much more scope for their powers and their pleasures than you can! With the dementors behind him, and his old supporters returned to him, you will be hard-pressed to stop him regaining the sort of power he had thirteen years ago!"**

**Fudge was opening and closing his mouth as though no words could express his outrage.**

**"****The second step you must take - and at once," Dumbledore pressed on, "is to send envoys to the giants."**

**"****Envoys to the giants?" Fudge shrieked, finding his tongue again. "What madness is this?"**

**"****Extend them the hand of friendship, now, before it is too late," said Dumbledore, "or Voldemort will persuade them, as he did before, that he alone among wizards will give them their rights and their freedom!"**

"Which is a lie." Remus said.

"The last time he promised them that they just exiled for it." Robin said.

**"****You - you cannot be serious!" Fudge gasped, shaking his head and retreating further from Dumbledore. "If the magical community got wind that I had approached the giants - people hate them, Dumbledore - end of my career -"**

"Sure, your career is more important than innocent lives." Lily spat.

"That is part of the reason we came back. There were a lot of needless deaths." Keiran said. Fudge looked at the oldest time travelers and paled, those deaths would be on him for not acting soon enough.

**"****You are blinded," said Dumbledore, his voice rising now, the aura of power around him palpable, his eyes blazing once more, "by the love of the office you hold, Cornelius! You place too much importance, and you always have done, on the so-called purity of blood! You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be! Your Dementor has just destroyed the last remaining member of a pure-blood family as old as any - and see what that man chose to make of his life! I tell you now- take the steps I have suggested, and you will be remembered, in office or out, as one of the bravest and greatest Ministers of Magic we have ever known. Fail to act - and history will remember you as the man who stepped aside and allowed Voldemort a second chance to destroy the world we have tried to rebuild!"**

"And the latter is what we were told." Scarlett said. Sirius laughed at that and Fudge paled.

**"****Insane," whispered Fudge, still backing away. "Mad…"**

**And then there was silence. Madam Pomfrey was standing frozen at the foot of Cris' bed, her hands over her mouth. Mrs. Weasley was still standing over Cris, her hand on her shoulder to prevent her from rising. Bill, Ron, and Hermione were staring at Fudge.**

**"****If your determination to shut your eyes will carry you as far as this, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, "we have reached a parting of the ways. You must act as you see fit. And I - I shall act as I see fit."**

**Dumbledore's voice carried no hint of a threat; it sounded like a mere statement, but Fudge bristled as though Dumbledore were advancing upon him with a wand.**

"That would have been funny." Ron said.

"Yeah," Bill said with a smile.

**"****Now, see here, Dumbledore," he said, waving a threatening finger. "I've given you free rein, always. I've had a lot of respect for you. I might not have agreed with some of your decisions, but I've kept quiet. There aren't many who'd have let you hire werewolves, or keep Hagrid, or decide what to teach your students without reference to the Ministry. But if you're going to work against me -"**

**"****The only one against whom I intend to work," said Dumbledore, "is Lord Voldemort. If you are against him, then we remain, Cornelius, on the same side."**

**It seemed Fudge could think of no answer to this. He rocked backward and forward on his small feet for a moment and spun his bowler hat in his hands. Finally, he said, with a hint of a plea in his voice, "He can't be back, Dumbledore, he just can't be…"**

"It's that kind of thinking that can get you into a lot of trouble." Lily said.

"It was that kind of thinking that caused the death of a lot of people." Teddy said. The group paled, a lot of people did die in the first and apparently in the second war.

**Snape strode forward, past Dumbledore, pulling up the left sleeve of his robes as he went. He stuck out his forearm and showed it to Fudge, who recoiled.**

"Of course he did, the Dark Mark would be there in all its glory." Charlie said.

**"****There," said Snape harshly. "There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had the sign burned into him by the Dark Lord. It was a means of distinguishing one another, and his means of summoning us to him. When he touched the Mark of any Death Eater, we were to Disapparate, and Apparate, instantly, at his side. This Mark has been growing clearer all year. Karkaroff s too. Why do you think Karkaroff fled tonight? We both felt the Mark burn. We both knew he had returned. Karkaroff fears the Dark Lord's vengeance. He betrayed too many of his fellow Death Eaters to be sure of a welcome back into the fold."**

"Well, at least there is one less to worry about." Mad-Eye growled.

"At there's that." Tonks said.

**Fudge stepped back from Snape too. He was shaking his head. He did not seem to have taken in a word Snape had said. He stared, apparently repelled by the ugly mark on Snape's arm, then looked up at Dumbledore and whispered, "I don't know what you and your staff are playing at, Dumbledore, but I have heard enough. I have no more to add. I will be in touch with you tomorrow, Dumbledore, to discuss the running of this school. I must return to the Ministry."**

"Here comes the toad." Ginny grumbled under her breath. Cris looked down to the back of her hand where the words 'I Must Not Tell Lies' were etched into her skin. Cris smiled wickedly at the prospect of Umbridge getting what was coming to her.

**He had almost reached the door when he paused. He turned around, strode back down the dormitory, and stopped at Cris' bed.**

**"****Your winnings," he said shortly, taking a large bag of gold out of his pocket and dropping it onto Cris' bedside table. "One thousand Galleons. There should have been a presentation ceremony, but under the circumstances…"**

"You should have admitted the truth; it would have saved a lot of time." Tonks said.

**He crammed his bowler hat onto his head and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The moment he had disappeared, Dumbledore turned to look at the group around Cris' bed.**

**"****There is work to be done," he said. "Molly… am I right in thinking that I can count on you and Arthur?"**

"What?" the past group asked.

"It's a group that fights against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It's called the Order of the Phoenix." Remus said.

"We were about of it in the first war, and are apart in the second go around." Sirius said. The past time travelers nodded and Gwen continued reading.

**"****Of course you can," said Mrs. Weasley. She was white to the lips, but she looked resolute. "We know what Fudge is like. It's Arthur's fondness for Muggles that has held him back at the Ministry all these years. Fudge thinks he lacks proper wizarding pride."**

"I happen to like my job." Mr. Weasley said.

"We know dear," Mrs. Weasley said kissing his cheek.

**"****Then I need to send a message to Arthur," said Dumbledore. "All those that we can persuade of the truth must be notified immediately, and he is well placed to contact those at the Ministry who are not as shortsighted as Cornelius."**

**"****I'll go to Dad," said Bill, standing up. "I'll go now." **

"How many of your kids are in the Order?" Lily asked.

"More than I would like." Mrs. Weasley said. She knew from the future kids that not everyone comes through this alive but she was determined to change it.

**"****Excellent," said Dumbledore. "Tell him what has happened. Tell him I will be in direct contact with him shortly. He will need to be discreet, however. If Fudge thinks I am interfering at the Ministry -"**

**"****Leave it to me," said Bill.**

**He clapped a hand on Cris' shoulder, kissed his mother on the cheek, pulled on his cloak, and strode quickly from the room.**

**"****Minerva," said Dumbledore, turning to Professor McGonagall, "I want to see Hagrid in my office as soon as possible. Also - if she will consent to come – Madame Maxime."**

"Ah, since they are both half-giants send them to try and get them on our side." Lily said.

**Professor McGonagall nodded and left without a word.**

**"****Poppy," Dumbledore said to Madam Pomfrey, "would you be very kind and go down to Professor Moody's office, where I think you will find a house-elf called Winky in considerable distress? Do what you can for her, and take her back to the kitchens. I think Dobby will look after her for us."**

**"****Very - very well," said Madam Pomfrey, looking startled, and she too left.**

**Dumbledore made sure that the door was closed, and that Madam Pomfrey's footsteps had died away, before he spoke again.**

**"****And now," he said, "it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius… if you could resume your usual form."**

**The great black dog looked up at Dumbledore, then, in an instant, turned back into a man.**

**Mrs. Weasley screamed and leapt back from the bed.**

"Sorry about that, I now know you wouldn't ever betray James and Lily." Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's alright Molly, I understand." Sirius said.

**"****Sirius Black!" she shrieked, pointing at him.**

**"****Mum, shut up!" Ron yelled. "It's okay!"**

**Snape had not yelled or jumped backward, but the look on his face was one of mingled fury and horror.**

**"****Him!" he snarled, staring at Sirius, whose face showed equal dislike. "What is he doing here?"**

**"****He is here at my invitation," said Dumbledore, looking between them, "as are you, Severus. I trust you both. It is time for you to lay aside your old differences and trust each other."**

"That'll be a miracle," Lily said.

**Cris thought Dumbledore was asking for a near miracle. Sirius and Snape were eyeing each other with the utmost loathing.**

"You two really need to grow up." Robin said.

"Not likely." Sirius said. Moony and Prongs laughed.

"It's nice to know that some things never change." Moony said with a laugh.

"Oi!"

**"****I will settle, in the short term," said Dumbledore, with a bite of impatience in his voice, "for a lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth do not stand united, there is no hope for any us."**

**Very slowly - but still glaring at each other as though each wished the other nothing but ill - Sirius and Snape moved toward each other and shook hands. They let go extremely quickly.**

"Well I guess that's something." Robin said.

"The day when they actually get along is the day that the world ends." Lily said.

"That'll be one hell of a day." Moony said.

**"****That will do to be going on with," said Dumbledore, stepping between them once more. "Now I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Robin Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher - the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."**

"Well at least you're getting it together quickly." Prongs said.

"Speed is the key." Dumbledore said.

**"****But -" said Cris.**

**She wanted Sirius to stay. She did not want to have to say goodbye again so quickly.**

**"****You'll see me very soon. Cris," said Sirius, turning to her. "I promise you. But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?"**

**"****Yeah," said Cris. "Yeah… of course I do."**

**Sirius grasped her hand briefly, kissed her head, nodded to Dumbledore, transformed again into the black dog, and ran the length of the room to the door, whose handle he turned with a paw. Then he was gone.**

**"****Severus," said Dumbledore, turning to Snape, "you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready… if you are prepared…"**

**"****I am," said Snape.**

**He looked slightly paler than usual, and his cold, black eyes glittered strangely.**

**"****Then good luck," said Dumbledore, and he watched, with a trace of apprehension on his face, as Snape swept wordlessly after Sirius.**

"I wish Sirius would have stayed though, after something like that she would have needed him." Lily said.

"I understand Lily, but at least I was there for her." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you," Lily said gratefully.

**It was several minutes before Dumbledore spoke again.**

**"****I must go downstairs," he said finally. "I must see the Diggory's. Cris - take the rest of your potion. I will see all of you later."**

**Cris slumped back against her pillows as Dumbledore disappeared. Hermione, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley were all looking at her. None of them spoke for a very long time.**

**"****You've got to take the rest of your potion Cris," Mrs. Weasley said at last. Her hand nudged the sack of gold on his bedside cabinet as she reached for the bottle and the goblet. "You have a good long sleep. Try and think about something else for a while… think about what you're going to buy with your winnings!"**

"What did you end up doing with it? You never told us." Hermione asked.

"You'll find out when we are on the train." Cris said. She shared a smile with Fred and George who smiled back at her.

**"****I don't want that gold," said Cris in an expressionless voice. "You have it. Anyone can have it. I shouldn't have won it. It should've been Cedric's."**

**The thing against which she had been fighting on and off ever since she had come out of the maze was threatening to overpower her. She could feel a burning, prickling feeling in the inner corners of her eyes. She blinked and stared up at the ceiling.**

**"****It wasn't your fault. Cris," Mrs. Weasley whispered.**

**"****I told him to take the cup with me," said Cris.**

"It's not your fault; it's just you being you." George said.

"Thanks," Cris said.

**Now the burning feeling was in her throat too. She wished Ron would look away. Mrs. Weasley set the potion down on the bedside cabinet, bent down, and put her arms around Cris. She had no memory of ever being hugged like this, as though by a mother. **

"Lily hugged you like that every single day." Sirius said sadly.

"Of course I would." Lily said with a smile.

**The full weight of everything she had seen that night seemed to fall in upon her as Mrs. Weasley held her to her. Her mother's face, her father's voice, the sight of Cedric, dead on the ground all started spinning in her head until she could hardly bear it, until she was screwing up her face against the howl of misery fighting to get out of her.**

**There was a loud slamming noise, and Mrs. Weasley and Cris broke apart. Hermione was standing by the window. She was holding something tight in her hand.**

"What was that?" Remus asked.

"You'll see." Hermione said with a smile.

**"****Sorry," she whispered.**

**"****Your potion, Cris," said Mrs. Weasley quickly, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.**

**Cris drank it in one gulp. The effect was instantaneous. Heavy, irresistible waves of dreamless sleep broke over her; she fell back onto her pillows and thought no more.**

"That's the chapter," Gwen said handing it to Viktor, "I think there is only one more chapter left."

"Let's get this over with." Cris said. Viktor nodded and started the last chapter.


	107. Chapter 37: The Beginning

"**Chapter 37: The Beginning," **Viktor said.

"But isn't this the end?" Fred asked.

"Yes, but I think it means the beginning of the second war." Lily said.

"Mum, he was joking," Cris said.

"I knew that," Lily mumbled.

**When she looked back, even a month later, Cris found she had only scattered memories of the next few days. **

"That's true," Cris said.

"That's what happens after something tragic like that happens." Gwen said.

**It was as though she had been through too much to take in any more. The recollections she did have were very painful. The worst, perhaps, was the meeting with the Diggory's that took place the following morning.**

**They did not blame her for what had happened; on the contrary, both thanked her for returning Cedric's body to them. Mr. Diggory sobbed through most of the interview. Mrs. Diggory's grief seemed to be beyond tears.**

"Any parent would feel that way." Remus said.

**"****He suffered very little then," she said, when Cris had told her how Cedric had died. "And after all, Amos… he died just when he'd won the tournament. He must have been happy."**

**When they got to their feet, she looked down at Cris and said, "You look after yourself, now."**

**Cris seized the sack of gold on the bedside table.**

**"****You take this," she muttered to her. "It should've been Cedric's, he got there first, you take it -"**

"Oh sweetie, they'll never take it." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I know," Cris said.

**But she backed away from her.**

**"****Oh no, it's yours, dear, I couldn't… you keep it."**

**Cris returned to Gryffindor Tower the following evening. From what Hermione and Ron told her, Dumbledore had spoken to the school that morning at breakfast. He had merely requested that they leave Cris alone, that nobody ask her questions or badger her to tell the story of what had happened in the maze. Most people, she noticed, were skirting her in the corridors, avoiding her eyes. Some whispered behind their hands as she passed. She guessed that many of them had believed Rita Skeeter's article about how disturbed and possibly dangerous she was. Perhaps they were formulating their own theories about how Cedric had died. She found she didn't care very much. She liked it best when she was with Ron and Hermione and they were talking about other things, or else letting her sit in silence while they played chess. She felt as though all three of them had reached an understanding they didn't need to put into words; that each was waiting for some sign, some word, of what was going on outside Hogwarts - **

"Well I guess since you aren't hearing anything then it should be too bad yet." Lily said.

**and that it was useless to speculate about what might be coming until they knew anything for certain. The only time they touched upon the subject was when Ron told Cris about a meeting Mrs. Weasley had had with Dumbledore before going home.**

**"****She went to ask him if you could come straight to us this summer," he said. "But he wants you to go back to the Dursley's, at least at first."**

"No, she'll be absolutely miserable there." Lily said.

"Well not too bad, I had Gwen." Cris said.

"Glad I was of some help." Gwen said with a smile.

**"****Why?" said Cris.**

**"****She said Dumbledore's got his reasons," said Ron, shaking his head darkly. "I suppose we've got to trust him, haven't we?"**

**The only person apart from Ron and Hermione that Cris felt able to talk to was Hagrid. As there was no longer a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, they had those lessons free. They used the one on Thursday afternoon to go down and visit Hagrid in his cabin. It was a bright and sunny day; Fang bounded out of the open door as they approached, barking and wagging his tail madly.**

**"****Who's that?" called Hagrid, coming to the door. "Cris!"**

**He strode out to meet them, pulled Cris into a one-armed hug, ruffled her hair, and said, "Good ter see yeh, mate. Good ter see yeh."**

**They saw two bucket-size cups and saucers on the wooden table in front of the fireplace when they entered Hagrid's cabin.**

"I think Hagrid just had a date." Padfoot said.

"I think so too." Prongs said with a laugh.

**"****Bin havin' a cuppa with Olympe," Hagrid said. "She's jus' left."**

**"****Who?" said Ron curiously.**

**"****Madame Maxime, o' course!" said Hagrid.**

**"****You two made up, have you?" said Ron.**

**"****Dunno what yeh're talkin' about," said Hagrid airily, fetching more cups from the dresser. When he had made tea and offered around a plate of doughy cookies, he leaned back in**** his ****chair and surveyed Cris closely through his beetle-black eyes.**

"He's just worried about you." Lily said.

"I know," Cris said.

**"You all righ'?" he said gruffly**

**"****Yeah," said Cris.**

**"****No, yeh're not," said Hagrid. "Course yeh're not. But yeh will be."**

"Only time can heal those wounds." Robin said.

"Even then they won't be fully healed." Remus said. Cris nodded and looked down so she will always feel this pain but it'll just be lessened over time.

**Cris said nothing.**

**"****Knew he was goin' ter come back," said Hagrid, and Cris, Ron, and Hermione looked up at him, shocked. "Known it fer years Cris. Knew he was out there, bidin' his time. It had ter happen. Well, now it has, an' we'll jus' have ter get on with it. We'll fight. Migh' be able ter stop him before he gets a good hold. That's Dumbledore's plan, anyway. Great man, Dumbledore. 'S long as we've got him, I'm not too worried."**

**Hagrid raised his bushy eyebrows at the disbelieving expressions on their faces.**

**"****No good sittin' worryin' abou' it," he said. "What's comin' will come, an we'll meet it when it does. Dumbledore told me wha' you did. Cris."**

**Hagrid's chest swelled as he looked at Cris.**

**"****Yeh did as much as yer father would've done, an' I can' give yeh no higher praise than that."**

"When it comes to those situations your father is showing greatly but you mainly have your mothers caring personality." Remus said. Prongs and Lily nodded and Cris smiled greatly at the knowledge.

**Cris smiled back at him. It was the first time she'd smiled in days. "What's Dumbledore asked you to do, Hagrid?" she asked. "He sent Professor McGonagall to ask you and Madame Maxime to meet him - that night."**

**"****Got a little job fer me over the summer," said Hagrid. "Secret, though. I'm not s'pposed ter talk abou' it, no, not even ter you lot. **

"Then don't get him drunk." Sirius said.

"And don't flatter him." Remus added.

"Alright," the trio said.

**Olympe - Madame Maxime ter you - might be comin' with me. I think she will. Think I got her persuaded."**

**"****Is it to do with Voldemort?"**

**Hagrid flinched at the sound of the name.**

"Does he still do that in the future?" Cris asked.

"Sometimes, but we aren't around him enough." James said.

**"****Migh' be," he said evasively. "Now… who'd like ter come an' visit the las' skrewt with me? I was jokin' - jokin'!" he added hastily, seeing the looks on their faces.**

**It was with a heavy heart that Cris packed her trunk up in the dormitory on the night before her return to Privet Drive. She was dreading the Leaving Feast, which was usually a cause for celebration, when the winner of the Inter-House Championship would be announced. She had avoided being in the Great Hall when it was full ever since she had left the hospital wing, preferring to eat when it was nearly empty to avoid the stares of her fellow students.**

**When she, Ron, and Hermione entered the Hall, they saw at once that the usual decorations were missing. The Great Hall was normally decorated with the winning House's colors for the Leaving Feast. Tonight, however, there were black drapes on the wall behind the teachers' table. Cris knew instantly that they were there as a mark of respect to Cedric.**

The room fell silent for a moment before Viktor continued to read.

**The real Mad-Eye Moody was at the staff table now, his wooden leg and his magical eye back in place. He was extremely twitchy, jumping every time someone spoke to him. **

"Now Mad-Eye is even more paranoid." Tonks said with a smile towards her mentor. Mad-Eye glared at her as Viktor continued reading.

**Cris couldn't blame him; Moody's fear of attack was bound to have been increased by his ten-month imprisonment in his own trunk. Professor Karkaroff's chair was empty. Cris wondered, as she sat down with the other Gryffindors, where Karkaroff was now, and whether Voldemort had caught up with him.**

"I hope so." Sirius growled.

"What did happen to him?" Remus asked.

"You know, I don't know, he may have been killed but I am not sure." Teddy said.

"Alright," Robin said.

**Madame Maxime was still there. She was sitting next to Hagrid. They were talking quietly together. Further along the table, sitting next to Professor McGonagall, was Snape. His eyes lingered on Cris for a moment as Cris looked at him. His expression was difficult to read. He looked as sour and unpleasant as ever. Cris continued to watch him, long after Snape had looked away.**

**What was it that Snape had done on Dumbledore's orders, the night that Voldemort had returned? And why… why… was Dumbledore so convinced that Snape was truly on their side? He had been their spy, Dumbledore had said so in the Pensieve. Snape had turned spy against Voldemort, "at great personal risk." Was that the job he had taken up again? Had he made contact with the Death Eaters, perhaps? Pretended that he had never really gone over to Dumbledore, that he had been, like Voldemort himself, biding his time?**

Snape looked at the girl in shock, she figured that out rather quickly. Cris looked sheepish when she looked at his shocked face.

"I'm sorry, I just had a lot of time to think things through and that seemed obvious especially after what I saw in the Pensieve." Cris said. Snape nodded but was still very astounded that she figured it out so quickly.

**Cris' musings were ended by Professor Dumbledore, who stood up at the staff table. The Great Hall, which in any case had been less noisy than it usually was at the Leaving Feast, became very quiet.**

**"****The end," said Dumbledore, looking around at them all, "of another year."**

**He paused, and his eyes fell upon the Hufflepuff table. Theirs had been the most subdued table before he had gotten to his feet, and theirs were still the saddest and palest faces in the Hall.**

"Of course, they lost one of their own." Tonks said. Her hair turning black in sadness.

**"****There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," said Dumbledore, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured toward the Hufflepuffs, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."**

**They did it, all of them; the benches scraped as everyone in the Hall stood, and raised their goblets, and echoed, in one loud, low, rumbling voice, "Cedric Diggory."**

**Cris caught a glimpse of Cho through the crowd. There were tears pouring silently down her face. She looked down at the table as they all sat down again.**

**"****Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house," Dumbledore continued. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."**

"Good, they deserve the truth." Gwen said.

"And that is what they'll get." Lily said.

**Cris raised her head and stared at Dumbledore.**

**"****Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."**

**A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall. People were staring at Dumbledore in disbelief, in horror. He looked perfectly calm as he watched them mutter themselves into silence.**

**"****The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore continued, "does not wish me to tell you this.**

"Of course not, the Ministry doesn't want to cause a panic." Charlie said with a disgusted whisper.

**It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so - either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."**

**Stunned and frightened, every face in the Hall was turned toward Dumbledore now… or almost every face. Over at the Slytherin table Cris saw Draco Malfoy muttering something to Crabbe and Goyle. Cris felt a hot, sick swoop of anger in her stomach. She forced herself to look back at Dumbledore.**

**"****There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death," Dumbledore went on. "I am talking, of course, about Cristal Potter."**

"Of course he'll mention you, you witnessed it all." Lily muttered under her breath.

**A kind of ripple crossed the Great Hall as a few heads turned in Cris' direction before flicking back to face Dumbledore.**

**"****Cristal Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "She risked her own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. She showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor her."**

**Dumbledore turned gravely to Cris and raised his goblet once more. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall followed suit. They murmured her name, as they had murmured Cedric's, and drank to her. But through a gap in the standing figures Cris saw that Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and many of the other Slytherins had remained defiantly in their seats, their goblets untouched. Dumbledore, who after all possessed no magical eye, did not see them.**

"Sorry, I felt too sick to do anything." Draco said.

"It's alright." Cris said.

"This is so weird." Ron said.

"I know," Cris, Draco and Hermione said.

**When everyone had once again resumed their seats, Dumbledore continued, "The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened - of Lord Voldemort's return - such ties are more important than ever before."**

**Dumbledore looked from Madame Maxime and Hagrid, to Fleur Delacour and her fellow Beauxbatons students, to Viktor Krum and the Durmstrang's at the Slytherin table. Krum, Cris saw, looked wary, almost frightened, as though he expected Dumbledore to say something harsh.**

**"****Every guest in this Hall," said Dumbledore, and his eyes lingered upon the Durmstrang students, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again - in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.**

**"****It is my belief - and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken - that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst.**

**"****Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."**

**Cris' trunk was packed; Hedwig was back in her cage on top of it. She, Ron, and Hermione were waiting in the crowded entrance hall with the rest of the fourth years for the carriages that would take them back to Hogsmeade station. It was another beautiful summer's day. She supposed that Privet Drive would be hot and leafy, its flower beds a riot of color, when she arrived there that evening. The thought gave her no pleasure at all. Though the thought of seeing her best Muggle friend Gwen would be the only light there. **

"That's why we never moved." Gwen said. Cris smiled and went over to hug Gwen.

"Thanks G," Cris whispered. Gwen smiled and nodded and sat back down.

**"Cris****!"**

**She looked around. Fleur Delacour was hurrying up the stone steps into the castle. Beyond her, far across the grounds Cris could see Hagrid helping Madame Maxime to back two of the giant horses into their harness. The Beauxbatons carriage was about to take off.**

**"****We will see each uzzer again, I 'ope," said Fleur as she reached her, holding out her hand. "I am 'oping to get a job 'ere, to improve my Eenglish."**

"I think you're doing a great job as it is." Lily said.

"I may 'ave 'ad uzzer reasons." Fleur said blushing at Bill. Lily just smiled at the two of them.

**"****It's very good already," said Ron in a strangled sort of voice. Fleur smiled at him; Hermione scowled.**

"Do not worry 'Ermione, I like Bill." Fleur said.

"I know," Hermione said with a smile.

**"Good-bye, Cris," said Fleur, turning to go. "It 'az been a pleasure meeting you!"**

**Cris' spirits couldn't help but lift slightly as she watched Fleur hurry back across the lawns to Madame Maxime, her silvery hair rippling in the sunlight.**

**"****Wonder how the Durmstrang students are getting back," said Ron. "D' you reckon they can steer that ship without Karkaroff?"**

**"****Karkaroff did not steer," said a gruff voice. "He stayed in his cabin and let us do the vork."**

"Now that isn't fair." Prongs said.

"It vas vhat it vas." Viktor said with a shrug.

**Krum had come to say good-bye to Hermione. "Could I have a vord?" he asked her.**

**"****Oh… yes… all right," said Hermione, looking slightly flustered, and following Krum through the crowd and out of sight.**

"And Ron wanted to slug Viktor right then and there." Cris said with a smile. Ron blushed fiercely at that and Hermione just smiled and shook her head and kissed him. Gwen turned to Viktor and quirked an eyebrow.

"Do not vorry; I still think you are very pretty." Viktor said so only she could hear it. Gwen blushed and nodded and let him continue the chapter.

**"****You'd better hurry up!" Ron called loudly after her. "The carriages will be here in a minute!"**

**He let Cris keep a watch for the carriages, however, and spent the next few minutes craning his neck over the crowd to try and see what Krum and Hermione might be up to. They returned quite soon. Ron stared at Hermione, but her face was quite impassive.**

**"****I liked Diggory," said Krum abruptly to Cris. "He vos alvays polite to me. Alvays. Even though I vos from Durmstrang - with Karkaroff," he added, scowling.**

"That doesn't make you who you are." Lily said.

"I know," Viktor said.

**"****Have you got a new headmaster yet?" said Cris.**

**Krum shrugged. He held out his hand as Fleur had done, shook Cris' hand, and then Ron's. Ron looked as though he was suffering some sort of painful internal struggle. Krum had already started walking away when Ron burst out, "Can I have your autograph?"**

Viktor smiled at Ron, "Do you still have it?" Ron blushed and nodded and Cris snickered.

"He has it framed." Cris said with a smirk.

"You weren't supposed to say anything." Ron hissed. Cris just simply smiled at him.

**Hermione turned away, smiling at the horseless carriages that were now trundling toward them up the drive, as Krum, looking surprised but gratified, signed a fragment of parchment for Ron.**

**The weather could not have been more different on the journey back to King's Cross than it had been on their way to Hogwarts the previous September. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Cris, Ron, and Hermione had managed to get a compartment to themselves. Pigwidgeon was once again hidden under Ron's dress robes to stop him from hooting continually; Hedwig was dozing, her head under her wing, and Crookshanks was curled up in a spare seat like a large, furry ginger cushion. Cris, Ron, and Hermione talked more fully and freely than they had all week as the train sped them southward. Cris felt as though Dumbledore's speech at the Leaving Feast had unblocked her, somehow. It was less painful to discuss what had happened now. **

**They broke off their conversation about what action Dumbledore might be taking, even now, to stop Voldemort only when the lunch trolley arrived.**

**When Hermione returned from the trolley and put her money back into her schoolbag, she dislodged a copy of the Daily Prophet that she had been carrying in there. Cris looked at it, unsure whether she really wanted to know what it might say, but Hermione, seeing her looking at it, said calmly, "There's nothing in there. You can look for yourself, but there's nothing at all. I've been checking every day. Just a small piece the day after the third task saying you won the tournament. They didn't even mention Cedric. Nothing about any of it. If you ask me Fudge is forcing them to keep quiet."**

**"****He'll never keep Rita quiet," said Cris. "Not on a story like this."**

"But if she did would it get the story out." Lily said.

"True, but it'll probably say that Cris did it or some nonsense like that." Charlie said.

**"****Oh, Rita hasn't written anything at all since the third task," said Hermione in an oddly constrained voice. "As a matter of fact," she added, her voice now trembling slightly, "Rita Skeeter isn't going to be writing anything at all for a while. Not unless she wants me to spill the beans on her."**

"Ooohhh, what do you know?" Tonks asked. Hermione just smiled at her.

**"****What are you talking about?" said Ron.**

**"****I found out how she was listening in on private conversations when she wasn't supposed to be coming onto the grounds," said Hermione in a rush.**

"Tell us!" the trouble makers cried out.

**Cris had the impression that Hermione had been dying to tell them this for days, but that she had restrained herself in light of everything else that had happened.**

"I did," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Cris said simply.

**"****How was she doing it?" said Cris at once.**

**"****How did you find out?" said Ron, staring at her.**

**"****Well, it was you, really, who gave me the idea Cris," she said.**

"The whole bugging thing?" Remus asked then he went wide eyed as he figured it out.

"She didn't?" Moony asked as he figured it out himself.

"She did," The trio said.

"Did what!" the group exclaimed.

"If you'll be patient it'll say in a minute." Hermione said. They huffed and told Viktor to continue.

**"****Did I?" said Cris, perplexed. "How?"**

**"****Bugging," said Hermione happily.**

**"****But you said they didn't work -" Ron said.**

"So you do listen every now and then." Hermione mused. Ron huffed but Hermione kissed his cheek.

**"****Oh not electronic bugs," said Hermione. "No, you see… Rita Skeeter" – Hermione's voice trembled with quiet triumph - "is an unregistered Animagus. She can turn -"**

**Hermione pulled a small sealed glass jar out other bag. "- into a beetle."**

"No way," Sirius said.

"Way," Hermione said.

"It's so simple that it's brilliant." Lily said.

**"You're kidding," said Ron. "You haven't… she's not…"**

**"****Oh yes she is," said Hermione happily, brandishing the jar at them.**

**Inside were a few twigs and leaves and one large, fat beetle.**

"So that's what you caught on the window sill." Bill said.

"Yep," Hermione said.

**"****That's never - you're kidding -" Ron whispered, lifting the jar to his eyes.**

**"****No, I'm not," said Hermione, beaming. "I caught her on the windowsill in the hospital wing. Look very closely, and you'll notice the markings around her antennae are exactly like those foul glasses she wears."**

**Cris looked and saw that she was quite right. She also remembered something.**

**"****There was a beetle on the statue the night we heard Hagrid telling Madame Maxime about his mum!"**

**"****Exactly," said Hermione. "And Viktor pulled a beetle out of my hair after we'd had our conversation by the lake. And unless I'm very much mistaken, Rita was perched on the windowsill of the Divination class the day your scar hurt. She's been buzzing around for stories all year." **

"Literally." Charlie said with a chuckle.

**"****When we saw Malfoy under that tree…" said Ron slowly.**

**"****He was talking to her, in his hand," said Hermione. "He knew, of course. That's how she's been getting all those nice little interviews with the Slytherins. They wouldn't care that she was doing something illegal, as long as they were giving her horrible stuff about us and Hagrid." **

"Sorry," Draco said, "my father threatened me to do it." Draco flinched at the thought; he didn't want to know what he would have done to him if Draco didn't do as he asked.

"Don't worry Draco; your father will not get to you." Snape said. Draco nodded but didn't say anything else.

**Hermione took the glass jar back from Ron and smiled at the beetle, which buzzed angrily against the glass.**

**"****I've told her I'll let her out when we get back to London," said Hermione. "I've put an Unbreakable Charm on the jar, you see, so she can't transform. And I've told her she's to keep her quill to herself for a whole year. See if she can't break the habit of writing horrible lies about people."**

"Nice," Bill said with a smile.

**Smiling serenely, Hermione placed the beetle back inside her schoolbag.**

**The door of the compartment slid open.**

**"****Very clever Granger," said Draco Malfoy.**

"Sorry," Draco said.

"Don't apologize; it's all in the past." Cris said.

**Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him. All three of them looked more pleased with themselves, more arrogant and more menacing, than Cris had ever seen them.**

**"****So," said Malfoy slowly, advancing slightly into the compartment and looking slowly around at them, a smirk quivering on his lips. "You caught some pathetic reporter, and Potter's Dumbledore's favorite girl again. Big deal."**

**His smirk widened. Crabbe and Goyle leered.**

**"****Trying not to think about it, are we?" said Malfoy softly, looking around at all three of them. "Trying to pretend it hasn't happened?"**

**"****Get out," said Cris.**

**She had not been this close to Malfoy since she had watched him muttering to Crabbe and Goyle during Dumbledore's speech about Cedric. She could feel a kind of ringing in her ears. Her hand gripped her wand under her robes.**

**"****You've picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riffraff like this!" He jerked his head at Ron and Hermione. "Too late now Potter! They'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well - second - Diggory was the f-"**

Everyone turned to glare at him and Draco wanted nothing more than to disappear right then and there.

"I've already forgiven him, let's let this go." Cris said. Before anyone could say anything else Viktor continued reading.

**It was as though someone had exploded a box of fireworks within the compartment. Blinded by the blaze of the spells that had blasted from every direction, deafened by a series of bangs, Cris blinked and looked down at the floor.**

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all lying unconscious in the doorway. She, Ron, and Hermione were on their feet, all three of them having used a different hex. Nor were they the only ones to have done so.**

**"****Thought we'd see what those three were up to," said Fred matter-of-factly, stepping onto Goyle and into the compartment. He had his wand out, and so did George, who was careful to tread on Malfoy as he followed Fred inside.**

"Nice," Charlie said.

"So that's why I had a footprint on me." Draco said.

**"****Interesting effect," said George, looking down at Crabbe. "Who used the Furnunculus Curse?" **

"What does that do?" Gwen asked.

"It covers the intended target in boils." Bill said.

"Ouch." Gwen said.

**"****Me," said Cris.**

**"****Odd," said George lightly. "I used Jelly-Legs. Looks as though those two shouldn't be mixed. He seems to have sprouted little tentacles all over his face. Well, let's not leave them here, they don't add much to the decor."**

"So that's why we woke up in the corridor." Draco said.

"Well, we couldn't leave you there." George said.

"You would have woken up cranky." Fred said.

"That's probably true," Draco said.

**Ron, Cris, and George kicked, rolled, and pushed the unconscious Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle - each of whom looked distinctly the worse for the jumble of jinxes with which they had been hit - out into the corridor, then came back into the compartment and rolled the door shut.**

**"****Exploding Snap, anyone?" said Fred, pulling out a pack of cards.**

"Only you." Bill said shaking his head.

"I don't know, they are good about keeping me distracted from what's on my mind." Cris said.

"That's our job," the twins said kissing her head.

**They were halfway through their fifth game when Cris decided to ask them.**

**"****You going to tell us, then?" she said to George. "Who you were blackmailing?"**

**"****Oh," said George darkly. "That."**

**"****It doesn't matter," said Fred, shaking his head impatiently. "It wasn't anything important. Not now, anyway."**

**"****We've given up," said George, shrugging.**

**But Cris, Ron, and Hermione kept on asking, and finally, Fred said, "All right, all right, if you really want to know… it was Ludo Bagman."**

"Why did you blackmail him for?" Charlie asked.

"You'll find out,"

"Dear brother,"

"If only you let,"

"Viktor continue,"

"Reading."

**"****Bagman?" said Cris sharply. "Are you saying he was involved in -"**

**"****Nah," said George gloomily. "Nothing like that. Stupid git. He wouldn't have the brains."**

**"****Well, what, then?" said Ron.**

**Fred hesitated, then said, "You remember that bet we had with him at the Quidditch World Cup? About how Ireland would win, but Krum would get the Snitch?"**

**"****Yeah," said Cris and Ron slowly.**

**"****Well, the git paid us in leprechaun gold he'd caught from the Irish mascots."**

"Bloody hell, I don't even know what to call him." Bill said.

"He should have known better." Percy said.

**"****So?"**

**"****So," said Fred impatiently, "it vanished, didn't it? By next morning, it had gone!"**

**"****But - it must've been an accident, mustn't it?" said Hermione.**

"I don't think so." Bill said.

**George laughed very bitterly.**

**"****Yeah, that's what we thought, at first. We thought if we just wrote to him, and told him he'd made a mistake, he'd cough up. But nothing doing. Ignored our letter. We kept trying to talk to him about it at Hogwarts, but he was always making some excuse to get away from us."**

**"****In the end, he turned pretty nasty," said Fred. "Told us we were too young to gamble, and he wasn't giving us anything."**

"He should have, you won it fair and square." Charlie said with a growl.

**"****So we asked for our money back," said George glowering.**

**"****He didn't refuse!" gasped Hermione.**

**"****Right in one," said Fred.**

**"****But that was all your savings!" said Ron.**

"Now that is just great." Sirius said.

"I think I know what Cris did with the gold." Robin said. Everyone but Cris and the twins grew curious but Remus got it.

"You didn't," Remus said wide eyed.

"Maybe," Cris said with a smirk.

**"****Tell me about it," said George. "'Course, we found out what was going on in the end. Lee Jordan's dad had had a bit of trouble getting money off Bagman as well. Turns out he's in big trouble with the goblins. Borrowed loads of gold off them. A gang of them cornered him in the woods after the World Cup and took all the gold he had, and it still wasn't enough to cover all his debts. They followed him all the way to Hogwarts to keep an eye on him. He's lost everything gambling. Hasn't got two Galleons to rub together. And you know how the idiot tried to pay the goblins back?"**

**"****How?" said Cris.**

**"****He put a bet on you, mate," said Fred. "Put a big bet on you to win the tournament. Bet against the goblins."**

"But she did win." Lily said confused.

"Not really, she tied with Cedric, they will see it as a tie even though Cedric was killed." Bill said.

"Damn," Gwen said under her breath.

**"****So that's why he kept trying to help me win!" said Cris. "Well - I did win, didn't I? So he can pay you your gold!"**

**"****Nope," said George, shaking his head. "The goblins play as dirty as him. They say you drew with Diggory, and Bagman was betting you'd win outright. So Bagman had to run for it. He did run for it right after the third task."**

"He should steer clear of the bank for a while then." Bill said with a whistle.

"Yeah, the goblins won't like him until they get paid back." Remus said. The future kids smirked knowing what the trio did.

"What's that look for?" Cris asked.

"Later mum," James said.

**George sighed deeply and started dealing out the cards again.**

**The rest of the journey passed pleasantly enough; Cris wished it could have gone on all summer, in fact, and that she would never arrive at King's Cross… but as she had learned the hard way that year, time will not slow down when something unpleasant lies ahead, and all too soon, the Hogwarts Express was pulling in at platform nine and three-quarters. The usual confusion and noise filled the corridors as the students began to disembark. Ron and Hermione struggled out past Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, carrying their trunks. Cris, however, stayed put.**

**"****Fred - George - wait a moment."**

**The twins turned. Cris pulled open her trunk and drew out her Triwizard winnings.**

"You didn't." Bill said with a shocked face.

"I did." Cris said.

"So that's where the gold came from." Mr. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley was still too shocked for words.

**"****Take it," she said, and she thrust the sack into George's hands.**

**"****What?" said Fred, looking flabbergasted.**

**"****Take it," Cris repeated firmly. "I don't want it."**

**"****You're mental," said George, trying to push it back at Cris.**

**"****No, I'm not," said Cris. "You take it, and get inventing. It's for the joke shop."**

"Cris!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Like I said before I didn't need and they did, so I gave it to them." Cris said.

"Grandma, the shop is going very strong." James said with a smile.

"It's a very popular shop." Lily J said.

**"****She is mental," Fred said in an almost awed voice.**

**"****Listen," said Cris firmly. "If you don't take it, I'm throwing it down the drain. I don't want it and I don't need it. But I could do with a few laughs. We could all do with a few laughs. I've got a feeling we're going to need them more than usual before long."**

**"****Cris," said George weakly, weighing the money bag in his hands, "there's got to be a thousand Galleons in here."**

**"****Yeah," said Cris, grinning. "Think how many Canary Creams that is."**

"That's my girl." Prongs said proudly. Cris smiled at her dad and he smiled back, the same smile that they shared.

**The twins stared at her.**

**"****Just don't tell your mum where you got it… although she might not be so keen for you to join the Ministry anymore, come to think of it…"**

**"****Cris," Fred began, but Cris pulled out her wand.**

**"****Look," she said flatly, "take it, or I'll hex you. I know some good ones now. Just do me one favor, okay? Buy Ron some different dress robes and say they're from you." **

"So that's why I got new ones. Thanks mate." Ron said.

"Anytime Ron." Cris said with a smile.

**She left the compartment before they could say another word, stepping over Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were still lying on the floor, covered in hex marks.**

"My father wasn't too happy about that but I could swear my mother was trying not to laugh." Draco said.

"So Cissa still has her sense of humor even after being married to that git." Sirius said.

**Uncle Vernon was waiting beyond the barrier. Mrs. Weasley was close by him. She hugged Cris very tightly when she saw her and whispered in her ear, "I think Dumbledore will let you come to us later in the summer. Keep in touch, Cris."**

**"****See you. Cris," said Ron, hugging her as he usually did.**

**"'****Bye, Cris!" said Hermione, hugging her like always.**

**"****Cris - thanks," George muttered, while Fred nodded fervently at his side.**

**Cris winked at them, turned to Uncle Vernon, and followed him silently from the station. There was no point worrying yet, she told herself, as she got into the back of the Dursley's car.**

**As Hagrid had said, what would come, would come… and she would have to meet it when it did.**

"That's the book." Viktor said closing it.

"I believe it's time we all go to bed before we start the next book." Mrs. Weasley nodded. Everyone agreed and Cris and the twins stayed back.

"Can you meet me again tonight?" she asked them. They nodded immediately; they thought she would ask them after this book was over with.

"We'll be there Bambi," they said together.


	108. Part 5

Cris was lying awake in bed afraid to go to sleep, afraid that she'll visit the graveyard once again. She was lying there listening to the deep breathing of the girls around her. Once she was sure they were fast asleep she got up and walked to the room where Fred and George were waiting for her. She smiled as she climbed into bed in between them.

"Are you alright Bambi?" Fred asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No, I'm scared." Cris said tears coming to her eyes. George leaned up and kissed her deeply.

"Don't worry about it, we're here to block those big nasty nightmares away." George said. Cris nodded and laid her head down on his chest. George wrapped his arms around her as well and pretty soon they all were asleep.

The next morning Cris was woken up by the door opening again to see Sirius standing there with a small smile on his face. Cris untangled herself from the warm embrace of her boys and got out of bed.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's still early pup; want to tell me why you were in bed with Fred and George?" Sirius asked as he led her to the couches.

"They keep the nightmares at bay." Cris said pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them. Sirius sighed and pulled her against him and gave her a hug and kissed her head.

"Why not take the dreamless sleep potion then?" he asked.

"It can be addictive, and I can deal with them." Cris said. Sirius sighed, he should have realized she would know that so he tried something else.

"Want to help me make breakfast?" Sirius asked. Cris' face lit up and almost ran to the kitchen.

Pretty soon the rest of the group got up to the smell of sausage and bacon cooking and staggered out of their rooms. Mrs. Weasley went to the kitchen and almost laughed. What she saw was Cris and Sirius almost covered head to toe in flour. They turned when they heard her laughing.

"He/She started it!" they said pointing at each other. Soon Remus, Robin, Lily, Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, Fred and George were standing there laughing along with Mrs. Weasley.

"That's why you don't cook with Sirius." Remus said. Cris pouted then gasped and turned around to flip a pancake. Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and took the spatula from her.

"Go on dear, I'll finish up while you two get cleaned up." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Alright, The bowl of pancake batter is right there, I have sausage and bacon almost done and the eggs just need to be cooked." Cris said. Mrs. Weasley nodded as Sirius and Cris left the room to take a shower. Ron and Hermione were shocked as the two passed but didn't say anything to them.

"Why is Cris and Sirius covered in flour?" Hermione asked.

"They were cooking and I believe Sirius was just trying to get her to laugh." Remus said.

"He's good at that." Lily said. Soon breakfast was done and they all were eating.

After breakfast they gathered in the main room again to see another note on top of the fifth book.

_Dear Everyone,_

_Now you'll be on the fifth book. Just to be warned from here on they do get darker. We are just warning you for now, now I know the first half of this book is in the past but the latter is in the future. Have fun and I will stress what my cousin said before: you cannot take away points and please if you haven't already give your wands to Dumbledore, we don't want any maiming of some people there with you. Have fun._

_Dominique Isabelle Weasley_

"Thanks for the reminder Dom." James said loudly.

"James, she can't hear you." Cris said.

"How do you know that?" James asked with a smile.

"Anyway, who's turn is it to read?" Robin asked.

"Me," Prongs said picking up the book. **"Cristal Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." **


	109. Chapter 1: Dudley Demented

"**Chapter 1: Dudley Demented," **Prongs read.

Cris shivered at that and the twins wrapped her up for this chapter.

"So we get to find out exactly what happened." Robin said.

"I'm thinking yes," Remus said.

**The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive. Cars that were usually gleaming stood dusty in their drives and lawns that were once emerald green lay parched and yellowing; the use of hosepipes had been banned due to drought. Deprived of their usual car-washing and lawn-mowing pursuits, the inhabitants of Privet Drive had retreated into the shade of their cool houses, windows thrown wide in the hope of tempting in a nonexistent breeze. The only person left outdoors was a teenage girl who was lying flat on her back in a flowerbed outside number four.**

"Cris why were you lying in the flower bed?" Hermione asked.

"To listen to the news." Cris said with a shrug.

"Alright then," Hermione said uncertainly.

**She was a skinny, black-haired, bespectacled girl who had the pinched, slightly unhealthy look of someone who has grown a lot in a short space of time.**

"Finally a growth spurt." Cris said.

"So when did you get rid of the glasses?" Sirius asked.

"Soon," Cris said sharing a smile with Gwen who smiled back at her.

**Her jeans were torn and dirty, her T-shirt baggy and faded, and the soles of her trainers were peeling away from the uppers. Cristal Potter's appearance did not endear her to the neighbors, who were the sort of people who thought scruffiness ought to be punishable by law, but as she had hidden herself behind a large hydrangea bush this evening she was quite invisible to passers-by. In fact, the only way she would be spotted was if her Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia stuck their heads out of the living-room window and looked straight down into the flowerbed below.**

"Which they won't do." Cris said.

**On the whole, Cris thought she was to be congratulated on her idea of hiding here. **

"CONGRATULATIONS!" yelled the pranksters.

"This already happened." Cris said.

"Ruin our fun won't you Bambi." Fred said.

"Yep," Cris said.

**She was not, perhaps, very comfortable lying on the hot, hard earth but, on the other hand, nobody was glaring at her, grinding their teeth so loudly that she could not hear the news, or shooting nasty questions at her, as had happened every time she had tried sitting down in the living room to watch television with her aunt and uncle. Though the only fun she had this summer was with her friend Gwen. In fact she had invited her to go shopping with her in a few days ago, her shoulder was still sore from the tattoo she had gotten. It was a black stag head with lilies hanging off its antlers but had a red lily hanging from its mouth and had a green stem. Every time she looked at it in the mirror it brought tears to her eyes as she thought of her parents. She even got rid of the dreadful glasses and got contacts, which took getting used to.**

"That was a lot of fun." Gwen said.

"Yeah," Cris said with a smile.

"That was a sweet gesture, but you shouldn't have gotten it in the first place." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum has a few more than that one." James said.

"I do?" Cris asked.

"Yep, you have a cross at the base of your neck with names Kit, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs on it and you have an anklet that has all of our names under a flower with our favorite color on it." Lily J said.

"That's sweet." Robin said.

**Almost as though this thought had fluttered through the open window, Vernon Dursley, Cris' uncle, suddenly spoke.**

**"Glad to see the girl's stopped trying to butt in. Where is she, anyway?"**

**"I don't know," said Aunt Petunia, unconcerned. "Not in the house."**

"Oh yeah, she is perfectly safe in that house." McGonagall said with a glare to the headmaster. Dumbledore looked down; he didn't expect that things would be this bad.

**Uncle Vernon grunted.**

**"Watching the news…" he said scathingly. "I'd like to know what he's really up to. As if a normal boy cares what's on the news - Dudley hasn't got a clue what's going on; doubt he knows who the Prime Minister is! **

"And they're proud of that?" Lily asked.

"Well, who is the Muggle Prime Minister?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"John Major," Gwen, Hermione and Cris said.

"Harold Wilson," Lily and Moony said.

"Which is it?" Padfoot asked.

"John Major is the Minister at the present time and Harold Wilson is in your time." Cris said.

"Oh,"

**Anyway, it's not as if there'd be anything about her lot on our news–"**

**"Vernon, shh!" said Aunt Petunia. "The window's open!"**

"Is that all they care about? What the neighbors think?" Tonks asked. Gwen and Cris looked at each other.

"Pretty much," they said together.

"Stupid people." Ginny said.

**"Oh - yes - sorry, dear."**

**The Dursley's fell silent. Cris listened to a jingle about Fruit 'n' Bran breakfast cereal while she watched Mrs. Figg, a batty cat-loving old lady from nearby Wisteria Walk, amble slowly past.**

"I wish I knew she's a squib." Cris said grumbling.

"I know, but she was keeping a look out for you." Dumbledore said.

"Obviously not a very good job of it either." McGonagall said.

**She was frowning and muttering to herself. **

**Cris was very pleased she was concealed behind the bush, as Mrs. Figg had recently taken to asking her around for tea whenever she met her in the street. She had rounded the corner and vanished from view before Uncle Vernon's voice floated out of the window again.**

**"Dudders out for tea?"**

**"At the Polkisses'," said Aunt Petunia fondly. "He's got so many little friends, he's so popular."**

Gwen and Cris snorted.

"Yeah right, the day he's popular is the day that the Dursley's actually treat me like a girl and not a freak." Cris said.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen anytime soon." Gwen said.

**Cris suppressed a snort with difficulty. The Dursley's really were astonishingly stupid about their son, Dudley. They had swallowed all his dim-witted lies about having tea with a different member of his gang every night of the summer holidays. Cris knew perfectly well that Dudley had not been to tea anywhere; he and his gang spent every evening vandalizing the play park, smoking on street corners and throwing stones at passing cars and children. **

"Well, nobody said that he was smart." Gwen said.

"Remind me again how he and Hannah got together." Cris said.

"He's lost a lot of weight by the time you, dad and papa got married." James said.

"Alright." Cris said.

**Cris had seen them at it during her evening walks around Little Whinging with Gwen; she had spent most of the holidays wandering the streets, scavenging newspapers from bins along the way. Gwen thought she was crazy but didn't comment on it. Gwen has gotten used to some of the strange things that Cris has done over the years. **

"That's true," Gwen said with a laugh.

"Oi," Cris exclaimed.

"Why were you stealing newspapers though?" Sirius asked.

"Trying to find out more on Voldemort." Cris said.

"Yeah, the Prophet wouldn't really say anything about him but anything strange definitely." Bill said.

**The opening notes of the music that heralded the seven o'clock news reached Cris' ears and her stomach turned over. Perhaps tonight - after a month of waiting - would be the night.**

**"Record numbers of stranded holiday makers fill air ports as the Spanish baggage-handlers' strike reaches its second week –"**

**"Give 'em a lifelong siesta, I would," snarled Uncle Vernon over the end of the newsreader's sentence, but no matter: outside in the flowerbed, Cris' stomach seemed to unclench. If anything had happened, it would surely have been the first item on the news; death and destruction were more important than stranded holidaymakers. **

"No news is good news." Gwen said.

"Sometimes." Cris said.

**She let out a long, slow breath and stared up at the brilliant blue sky. Every day this summer had been the same: the tension, the expectation, the temporary relief, and then mounting tension again… and always, growing more insistent all the time, the question of why nothing had happened yet.**

**She kept listening, just in case there was some small clue, not recognized for what it really was by the Muggles - an unexplained disappearance, perhaps, or some strange accident… but the baggage-handlers' strike was followed by news about the drought in the Southeast ("I hope he's listening next door!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "Him with his sprinklers on at three in the morning!"), **

"Like you've never cheated before." Bill said.

"He has," Cris said, "Probably to help his son get through school."

"Most likely." Hermione said.

**then a helicopter that had almost crashed in a field in Surrey, then a famous actress's divorce from her famous husband ("As if we're interested in their sordid affairs," sniffed Aunt Petunia, who had followed the case obsessively in every magazine she could lay her bony hands on).**

**Cris closed her eyes against the now blazing evening sky as the newsreader said, "-and finally, Bungy the budgie has found a novel way of keeping cool this summer. Bungy, who lives at the Five Feathers in Barnsley, has learned to water ski! Mary Dorkins went to find out more."**

"Like we really care about that." Bill said.

"Very true," Cris said with a smile.

**Cris opened her eyes. If they had reached water-skiing budgerigars, there would be nothing else worth hearing. She rolled cautiously on to her front and raised herself on to her knees and elbows, preparing to crawl out from under the window.**

**She had moved about two inches when several things happened in very quick succession.**

**A loud, echoing crack broke the sleepy silence like a gunshot; **

Several people growled under their breath at the mention of Dung.

"Someone Disapparated." Padfoot said.

"What's that?" Gwen asked.

"It's kind of like teleportation." Hermione said.

"Oh,"

**a cat streaked out from under a parked car and flew out of sight; a shriek, a bellowed oath and the sound of breaking china came from the Dursley's living room, and as though this was the signal Cris had been waiting for she jumped to her feet, at the same time pulling from the waistband of her jeans a thin wooden wand as if she were unsheathing a sword - **

"Well at least you're ready to defend yourself." Sirius said.

"Well it could have been anyone." Cris said.

"Very true," Remus said.

**but before she could draw herself up to full height, the top of her head collided with the Dursley's open window.**

Cris rubbed the spot on her head at the memory of that.

"Ouch," the group said. Fred and George each took turns kissing the spot where her head collided with the window sill.

**The resultant crash made Aunt Petunia scream even louder.**

**Cris felt as though her head had been split in two. Eyes streaming, she swayed, trying to focus on the street to spot the source of the noise, but she had barely staggered upright when two large purple hands reached through the open window and closed tightly around her throat.**

"He did what!?" the group asked.

"Next time we meet I'll kill him." Remus muttered under his breath.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione asked.

"I kind of forgot." Cris said sheepishly.

"How can you forget something like?" Lily asked.

"Because of what happened later." Cris said. Then the Order remembered what happened and paled.

**"Put - it-away!" Uncle Vernon snarled into Cris' ear. "Now! Before- anyone - sees!"**

**"Get - off - me!" Cris gasped. For a few seconds they struggled, Cris pulling at her uncle's sausage-like fingers with her left hand, her right maintaining a firm grip on her raised wand; then, as the pain in the top of Cris' head gave a particularly nasty throb, Uncle Vernon yelped and released Cris as though he had received an electric shock. Some invisible force seemed to have surged through his niece, making her impossible to hold.**

"More accidental magic at your age?" Lily asked curiously.

"Actually I think it may be wandless." Dumbledore said.

"She is very powerful," Remus said. Cris blushed and hid her face in George's shirt.

**Panting, Cris fell forwards over the hydrangea bush, straightened up and stared around. There was no sign of what had caused the loud cracking noise, but there were several faces peering through various nearby windows. Cris stuffed her wand hastily back into her jeans and tried to look innocent.**

"Yeah right, that look is too much like James to do that." Sirius said. Cris pouted but didn't say anything else.

**"Lovely evening!" shouted Uncle Vernon, waving at Mrs. Number Seven, who was glaring from behind her net curtains. "Did you hear that car backfire just now? Gave Petunia and me quite a turn!"**

"Well that is an easy explanation of apparition." Bill said.

**He continued to grin in a horrible, manic way until all the curious neighbors had disappeared from their various windows, then the grin became a grimace of rage as he beckoned Cris back towards him.**

**Cris moved a few steps closer, taking care to stop just short of the point at which Uncle Vernon's outstretched hands could resume their strangling**

"That's smart." Robin said.

**"What the devil do you mean by it, girl?" asked Uncle Vernon in a croaky voice that trembled with fury.**

**"What do I mean by what?" said Cris coldly. She kept looking left and right up the street, still hoping to see the person who had made the cracking noise.**

"No he's long gone." Sirius growled wishing that Dung was there so he can strangle him some more.

**"Making a racket like a starting pistol right outside our –"**

**"I didn't make that noise," said Cris firmly.**

**Aunt Petunia's thin, horsy face now appeared beside Uncle Vernon's wide, purple one. She looked livid.**

**"Why were you lurking under our window?"**

**"Yes - yes, good point, Petunia! What were you doing under our window, girl?"**

**"Listening to the news," said Cris in a resigned voice.**

**His aunt and uncle exchanged looks of outrage.**

**"Listening to the news! Again?"**

**"Well, it changes every day, you see," said Cris. **

"Oh dear, my cheek is showing again." Lily said.

"That was very Lily-like." Prongs said.

"Dad says that we all have it." James said.

"Great," McGonagall said with a groan, she will have to deal with them.

**"Don't you be clever with me, girl! I want to know what you're really up to - and don't give me any more of this listening to the news tosh! You know perfectly well that your lot -"**

**"Careful, Vernon!" breathed Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon lowered his voice so that Cris could barely hear him, "-that your lot don't get on our news!"**

**"That's all you know," said Cris.**

**The Dursley's goggled at girl for a few seconds, then Aunt Petunia said, "You're a nasty little liar. What are all those -" she, too, lowered her voice so that Cris had to lip-read the next word, "- owls doing if they're not bringing you news?"**

"Well the Prophet is covering everything up so," Charlie said with a shrug.

"Some of them were the letters from Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione." Cris said.

**"Aha!" said Uncle Vernon in a triumphant whisper. "Get out of that one, girl! As if we didn't know you get all your news from those pestilential birds!"**

**Cris hesitated for a moment. It cost her something to tell the truth this time, even though her aunt and uncle could not possibly know how bad she felt at admitting it.**

**"The owls… aren't bringing me news," she said tonelessly.**

**"I don't believe it," said Aunt Petunia at once.**

**"No more do I," said Uncle Vernon forcefully.**

"I don't think she gives a damn." Remus said.

"Not in the slightest." Cris said.

**"We know you're up to something funny," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"We're not stupid, you know," said Uncle Vernon.**

"Could have fooled me." Ginny said.

"They are, they just don't realize it." Cris said.

**"Well, that's news to me," said Cris, her temper rising, and before the Dursley's could call her back, she had wheeled about, crossed the front lawn, stepped over the low garden wall and was striding off up the street.**

**She was in trouble now and she knew it. She would have to face her aunt and uncle later and pay the price for her rudeness, but she did not care very much just at the moment; she had much more pressing matters on her mind.**

**Cris was sure the cracking noise had been made by someone Apparating or Disapparating. It was exactly the sound Dobby the house-elf made when he vanished into thin air. Was it possible that Dobby was here in Privet Drive? **

"So that actually was a house-elf?" Fudge asked.

"Yes it was and I tricked Mr. Malfoy to free him at the end of my second year." Cris said. Fudge looked surprised, but then again it's not easy for a child to trick an adult, it must have been brilliant.

**Could Dobby be following her right at this very moment?**

**As this thought occurred she wheeled around and stared back down Privet Drive, but it appeared to be completely deserted and Cris was sure that Dobby did not know how to become invisible. **

"That's one of the few things they can't do." Ron said.

"I know," Cris said.

"**Cris!" yelled a voice coming from behind her. She stopped and turned to see Gwen running towards her. Cris smiled her mood vanishing as she saw her Muggle Friend. Gwen stopped in front of her and put her hands on her hips. **

"**Why are you wearing those clothes again? There is a reason we bought you new clothes." Gwen said. Cris smiled and laughed. **

"**I was hiding in the rose bushes." Cris said. **

"**Let me guess, your aunt and uncle didn't want you to listen to the news?" Gwen suggested. Cris nodded and Gwen sighed. "I don't know why you need to know but hey I won't question it. So how's your shoulder?" **

"**It's good, sore but I'm used to pain." Cris said with a shrug.**

"**Cris, I don't even want to know why you know that. So I wondered why you chose the deer and lilies?" she asked. **

"**My mum's name is Lily and my dad had a thing for deers." Cris said not going into detail about how her dad could turn into a stag, let alone explain magic to her Muggle friend. **

"**Gwen!" her mum called. **

"**Got to go Cris, stay out of trouble, alright." She said. **

"**I'll try, but trouble often finds me." Cris said. She watched as her friend disappear into her house. Her mood returned after she left. **

"Yeah, I'm glad you didn't explain that whole thing to me." Gwen said.

"Yeah, you probably would have avoided me for the rest of your life." Cris said.

"I don't know, you are pretty hard to get rid of as a friend." Gwen said.

"Yep," Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville and the twins said.

**She walked on, hardly aware of the route she was taking, for she had pounded these streets so often lately that her feet carried her to her favorite haunts automatically. **

**Every few steps she glanced back over her shoulder. Someone magical had been near her as she lay among Aunt Petunia's dying begonias, she was sure of it. Why hadn't they spoken to her, why hadn't they made contact, why were they hiding now?**

"Yeah, thanks to Dung she's onto the protective detail." Remus said.

"I had one all summer?" Cris asked. They nodded and Gwen had an interesting question.

"So who was following us the day we went to London?" Gwen asked.

"I think it was Diggle." Kingsley said.

"I wonder why he didn't tell us about that trip." Remus said.

**And then, as her feeling of frustration peaked, her certainty leaked away.**

**Perhaps it hadn't been a magical sound after all. Perhaps she was so desperate for the tiniest sign of contact from the world to which she belonged that she was simply overreacting to perfectly ordinary noises. Could she be sure it hadn't been the sound of something breaking inside a neighbor's house?**

**Cris felt a dull, sinking sensation in her stomach and before she knew it the feeling of hopelessness that had plagued her all summer rolled over her once again.**

**Tomorrow morning she would be woken by the alarm at five o'clock so she could pay the owl that delivered the Daily Prophet - but was there any point continuing to take it? Cris merely glanced at the front page before throwing it aside these days; when the idiots who ran the paper finally realized that Voldemort was back it would be headline news, and that was the only kind Cris cared about.**

"Yeah, the other stuff would just make you mad." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I don't really want to see her mad again." Ron said.

**If she was lucky, there would also be owls carrying letters from her best friends Ron and Hermione, though any expectation she'd had that their letters would bring her news had long since been dashed.**

"Sorry," Ron and Hermione said.

"Why aren't you bringing her news?" Lily asked.

"We weren't able to." Hermione said.

"And why not?" Prongs asked.

"Dumbledore said we couldn't." Ron said. The parents turned to glare at the headmaster.

"I assure you, it's for a good reason." Dumbledore said.

"It better be." They said.

**We can't say much about you-know-what, obviously… We've been told not to say anything important in case our letters go astray… We're quite busy but I can't give you details here…**

**There's a fair amount going on, we'll tell you everything when we see you…**

**But when were they going to see her? Nobody seemed too bothered with a precise date. **

"It's because we didn't know." Hermione said.

"Though I wish we got to her sooner." Sirius said.

"We all do." Remus said.

**Hermione had scribbled I expect we'll be seeing you quite soon inside her birthday card, but how soon was soon? As far as Cris could tell from the vague hints in their letters, Hermione and Ron were in the same place, presumably at Ron's parents' house. **

"Nope," they said together.

"Then where are you?" Lily asked.

"You'll see," they said.

**She could hardly bear to think of the pair of them having fun at The Burrow when she was stuck in Privet Drive. In fact, she was so angry with them she had thrown away, unopened, the two boxes of Honeydukes chocolates they'd sent her for her birthday. **

"Hey!" they said. Cris looked down.

"I know, I was just mad, I was stuck at a place that I'm not welcome at and I had no idea what was going on. I regretted throwing it away later." Cris said.

"At least you regretted it." Ron said.

**She'd regretted it later, after the wilted salad Aunt Petunia had provided for dinner that night.**

**And what were Ron and Hermione busy with? Why wasn't she, Cris, busy? Hadn't she proved herself capable of handling much more than them? Had they all forgotten what she had done?**

**Hadn't it been she who had entered that graveyard and watched Cedric being murdered, and been tied to that tombstone and nearly killed? **

"Um, you're going to be hearing my inner rant so, I'm sorry." Cris said.

"It's okay," Hermione and Ginny said.

**Don't think about that, Cris told herself sternly for the hundredth time that summer. It was bad enough that she kept revisiting the graveyard in her nightmares, without dwelling on it in her waking moments too.**

**She turned a corner into Magnolia Crescent; halfway along she passed the narrow alleyway down the side of a garage where she had first clapped eyes on her godfather. Sirius, at least, seemed to understand how Cris was feeling. Admittedly, her letters were just as empty of proper news as Ron and Hermione's, but at least they contained words of caution and consolation instead of tantalizing hints:**

**I know this must be frustrating for you… Keep your nose clean and everything will be okay… Be careful and don't do anything rash…**

The marauders laughed at that.

"I've never thought I'd see the day that Sirius was giving advice like that." Prongs said.

"Well, it's Cris, I'd do anything for her." Sirius said.

**Well, thought Cris, as she crossed Magnolia Crescent, turned into Magnolia Road and headed towards the darkening play park, she had (by and large) done as Sirius advised. She had at least resisted the temptation to tie her trunk to her broomstick and set off for The Burrow by herself.**

"Yeah, that would have been bad." Bill said.

**In fact, Cris thought her behavior had been very good considering how frustrated and angry she felt at being stuck in Privet Drive so long, reduced to hiding in flowerbeds in the hope of hearing something that might point to what Lord Voldemort was doing. Nevertheless, it was quite galling to be told not to be rash by a man who had served twelve years in the wizard prison, Azkaban, escaped, attempted to commit the murder he had been convicted for in the first place, then gone on the run with a stolen Hippogriff.**

"Yeah, I can see what you mean." Lily said.

"Tell me you get out of there soon though." Prongs said.

"I do," Cris said.

**Cris vaulted over the locked park gate and set off across the parched grass. The park was as empty as the surrounding streets. When she reached the swings she sank on to the only one that Dudley and his friends had not yet managed to break, coiled one arm around the chain and stared moodily at the ground. She would not be able to hide in the Dursley's flowerbed again.**

**Tomorrow, she would have to think of some fresh way of listening to the news. In the meantime, she had nothing to look forward to but another restless, disturbed night, because even when she escaped the nightmares about Cedric she had unsettling dreams about long dark corridors.**

Dumbledore looked over at Cris almost in shock then replaced his face in a neutral way.

**all finishing in dead ends and locked doors, which she supposed had something to do with the trapped feeling she had when she was awake. Often the old scar on her forehead prickled uncomfortably, **

"Well I guess it could be interpreted like that." Luna said.

"Yeah," Cris said.

**but she did not fool herself that Ron or Hermione or Sirius would find that very interesting any more. In the past, her scar hurting had warned that Voldemort was getting stronger again, but now that Voldemort was back they would probably remind her that its regular irritation was only to be expected… nothing to worry about… old news…**

**The injustice of it all welled up inside her so that she wanted to yell with fury. If it hadn't been for her, nobody would even have known Voldemort was back!**

"Which gave us a head start." Remus said.

"I know," Cris said.

**And her reward was to be stuck in Little Whinging for four solid weeks, completely cut off from the magical world, reduced to squatting among dying begonias so that she could hear about water-skiing budgerigars! How could Dumbledore have forgotten her so easily? Why had Ron and Hermione got together without inviting her along, too? **

"Leaving her there was such a smart idea!" Sirius growled at Dumbledore.

"I assure you it was the only way to keep her safe." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, safe, is being attacked by Dementors what you call safe?" Sirius asked.

"Enough Sirius, let's just finish this chapter." Remus said.

**How much longer was she supposed to endure Sirius telling her to sit tight and be a good girl; or resist the temptation to write to the stupid Daily Prophet and point out that Voldemort had returned? These furious thoughts whirled around in Cris' head, and her insides writhed with anger as a sultry, velvety night fell around her, the air full of the smell of warm, dry grass, and the only sound that of the low grumble of traffic on the road beyond the park railings.**

**She did not know how long she had sat on the swing before the sound of voices interrupted her musings and she looked up. The streetlamps from the surrounding roads were casting a misty glow strong enough to silhouette a group of people making their way across the park. One of them was singing a loud, crude song. The others were laughing. A soft ticking noise came from several expensive racing bikes that they were wheeling along.**

"Great, it's your fat idiot of a cousin and his gang." Ginny said.

"Yeah," Cris said.

**Cris knew who those people were. The figure in front was unmistakably her cousin, Dudley Dursley, wending his way home, accompanied by his faithful gang.**

**Dudley was as vast as ever, but a year's hard dieting and the discovery of a new talent had wrought quite a change in his physique. **

"Well, I guess that's something." Moony said.

"All he had was muscle now, but I'm still faster and he's still afraid of me." Cris said.

"That's something." Padfoot said.

**As Uncle Vernon delightedly told anyone who would listen, Dudley had recently become the Junior Heavyweight Inter-School Boxing Champion of the Southeast. 'The noble sport', as Uncle Vernon called it, had made Dudley even more formidable than he had seemed to Cris in their primary school days when she had served as Dudley's first punching bag. Cris was not remotely afraid of her cousin any more but she still didn't think that Dudley learning to punch harder and more accurately was cause for celebration.**

**Neighborhood children all around were terrified of him - even more terrified than they were of 'that Potter girl who, they had been warned, was a hardened hooligan and attended St. Bernadette's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Girls.**

"Vait, vhy did they say that?" Viktor asked.

"It was a cover for where I went to Hogwarts." Cris said.

"Zat es just stupid." Fleur said.

"That's my aunt and uncle for you." Cris said with a shrug.

**Cris watched the dark figures crossing the grass and wondered who they had been beating up tonight. Look round, Cris found herself thinking as she watched them. Come on… look round… I'm sitting here all alone… come and have a go… **

"Cris, don't go looking for trouble." Lily said.

"I don't, it usually finds me." Cris said.

"That's true," the group said.

**If Dudley's friends saw her sitting here, they would be sure to make a beeline for her and what would Dudley do then? He wouldn't want to lose face in front of the gang, but he'd be terrified of provoking Cris… it would be really fun to watch Dudley's dilemma, to taunt her, watch her, with him powerless to respond… and if any of the others tried hitting Cris, she was ready - she had her wand. Let them try… she'd love to vent some of her frustration on the boys who had once made her life hell.**

"Oh Cris, as much as I love for you to do it I'd rather you didn't." Sirius said.

"I know," Cris said.

"Just wait until you're of age." Padfoot said. The group laughed at that then Prongs continued reading.

**But they didn't turn around, they didn't see her, they were almost at the railings. Cris mastered the impulse to call after them… seeking a fight was not a smart move… she must not use magic… she would be risking expulsion again.**

**The voices of Dudley's gang died away; they were out of sight, heading along Magnolia Road.**

**There you go, Sirius, Cris thought dully. Nothing rash. Kept my nose clean. Exactly the opposite of what you'd have done.**

"That is certainly true." Prongs said.

"Hey, I can be responsible when I want to be." Sirius said.

"And it seems to be the only when you have someone who is more important than yourself." Remus said.

**She got to her feet and stretched. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon seemed to feel that whenever Dudley turned up was the right time to be home, and any time after that was much too late.**

"What great parenting that is." Bill said sarcastically.

"And totally safe." Charlie said.

**Uncle Vernon had threatened to lock Cris in the shed if she came home after Dudley ever again, so, stifling a yawn, and still scowling, Cris set off towards the park gate.**

"Did he ever do that?" Sirius asked with a growl.

"Not in quite some time." Cris mumbled which made the twins growl and Sirius to scowl at the book.

**Magnolia Road, like Privet Drive, was full of large, square houses with perfectly manicured lawns, all owned by large, square owners who drove very clean cars similar to Uncle Vernon's.**

**Cris preferred Little Whinging by night, when the curtained windows made patches of jewel bright color in the darkness and she ran no danger of hearing disapproving mutters about her 'delinquent' appearance when she passed the householders. She walked quickly, so that halfway along Magnolia Road Dudley's gang came into view again; they were saying their farewells at the entrance to Magnolia Crescent. Cris stepped into the shadow of a large lilac tree and waited.**

**"… squealed like a pig, didn't he?" Malcolm was saying, to guffaws from the others.**

"Great, they're beating up someone else." Moony said with a growl.

**"Nice right hook, Big D," said Piers.**

**"Same time tomorrow?" said Dudley.**

**"Round at my place, my parents will be out," said Gordon.**

**"See you then," said Dudley.**

**"Bye, Dud!"**

**"See ya, Big D!"**

**Cris waited for the rest of the gang to move on before setting off again. When their voices had faded once more she headed around the corner into Magnolia Crescent and by walking very quickly she soon came within hailing distance of Dudley, who was strolling along at his ease, humming tunelessly.**

**"Hey, Big D!"**

"Not the brightest thing to do." Remus said.

"All her sense goes down the drain when she is pissed." Hermione said.

"Oi!"

**Dudley turned.**

**"Oh," he grunted. "It's you."**

**"How long have you been 'Big D' then?" said Cris.**

**"Shut it," snarled Dudley, turning away.**

**"Cool name," said Cris, grinning and falling into step beside his cousin. "But you'll always be 'Ickle Diddykins' to me."**

"Great, here comes your mother's side. She can be brutal when she wants to be." Prongs said.

"Yeah, that's Cris for you." Ron said.

**"I said, SHUT IT!" said Dudley, whose ham-like hands had curled into fists.**

**"Don't the boys know that's what your mum calls you?"**

**"Shut your face."**

**"You don't tell her to shut her face. What about 'Popkin' and 'Dinky Diddydums', can I use them then?"**

**Dudley said nothing. The effort of keeping himself from hitting Cris seemed to demand all his self-control.**

"Well at least that's something." Lily said.

**"So who've you been beating up tonight?" Cris asked, her grin fading. "Another ten-year-old? I know you did Mark Evans two nights ago -"**

"Evans? Is he related to me?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." Cris said with a shrug.

"He is," her kids said.

"He'll be starting Hogwarts next year." Al said.

"Cool," Cris said with a smile.

**"He was asking for it," snarled Dudley.**

**"Oh yeah?"**

**"He cheeked me."**

**"Yeah? Did he say you look like a pig that's been taught to walk on its hind legs? Cause that's not cheek, Dud, that's true."**

"Cris," groaned the room. Cris just smiled but didn't say anything else.

**A muscle was twitching in Dudley's jaw. It gave Cris enormous satisfaction to know how furious she was making Dudley; she felt as though she was siphoning off her own frustration into her cousin, the only outlet she had.**

**They turned right down the narrow alleyway where Cris had first seen Sirius and which formed a short cut between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. It was empty and much darker than the streets it linked because there were no streetlamps. Their footsteps were muffled between garage walls on one side and a high fence on the other.**

**"Think you're a big girl carrying that thing, don't you?" Dudley said after a few seconds.**

**"What thing?"**

**"That - that thing you are hiding."**

"He can't even say wand, can he?" Lily asked.

"Nope," Cris said with a laugh.

**Cris grinned again.**

**"Not as stupid as you look, are you, Dud? But I s'pose, if you were, you wouldn't be able to walk and talk at the same time."**

**Cris pulled out her wand. She saw Dudley look sideways at it.**

**"You're not allowed," Dudley said at once. "I know you're not. You'd get expelled from that freak school you go to."**

**"How d'you know they haven't changed the rules, Big D?"**

"That's pushing it some." Remus said.

"It worked, so I'm not complaining." Cris said.

**"They haven't," said Dudley, though he didn't sound completely convinced.**

**Cris laughed softly.**

"Bolt, have I ever told you that when you do that, it's slightly creepy?" Ron asked.

"No, is it really?" Cris asked.

"Somewhat." Hermione said.

**"You haven't got the guts to take me on without that thing, have you?" Dudley snarled.**

**"Whereas you just need four mates behind you before you can beat up a ten year old. **

"Good one," Bill said with a laugh. The marauders winced at that, as they remembered what they did to Snape.

**You know that boxing title you keep banging on about? How old was your opponent? Seven? Eight?"**

**"He was sixteen, for your information," snarled Dudley, "and he was out cold for twenty minutes after I'd finished with him and he was twice as heavy as you. You just wait till I tell Dad you had that thing out –"**

**"Running to Daddy now, are you? Is his ickle boxing champ frightened of nasty Cris' wand?"**

"Good grief Cris, you can be brutal." Sirius said. Cris just smiled innocently at him.

**"Not this brave at night, are you?" sneered Dudley.**

**"This is night, Diddykins. That's what we call it when it goes all dark like this."**

**"I mean when you're in bed!" Dudley snarled.**

**He had stopped walking. Cris stopped too, staring at her cousin.**

**From the little she could see of Dudley's large face, he was wearing a strangely triumphant look.**

**"What d'you mean, I'm not brave when I'm in bed?" said Cris, completely nonplussed. "What am I supposed to be frightened of, pillows or something?"**

**"I heard you last night," said Dudley breathlessly. "Talking in your sleep. Moaning." **

"He didn't go there." Lily growled.

"He did." Cris muttered.

**"What d'you mean?" Cris said again, but there was a cold, plunging sensation in her stomach. She had revisited the graveyard last night in her dreams.**

**Dudley gave a harsh bark of laughter, then adopted a high-pitched whimpering voice.**

**"'Don't kill Cedric! Don't kill Cedric!' Who's Cedric - your boyfriend?"**

"He has some nerve." Ginny growled.

"I hope you got him for that." Charlie said. Cris just smirked which had everyone on the edge of their seats now.

**"I - you're lying," said Cris automatically. **

**But her mouth had gone dry. She knew Dudley wasn't lying - how else would he know about Cedric?**

**"Dad! Help me, Dad! He's going to kill me, Dad! Boo hoo!"**

"How dare he make fun of something like that!" Remus shouted.

**"Shut up" said Cris quietly. "Shut up, Dudley, I'm warning you!"**

**"Come and help me, Dad! Mum, come and help me! He's killed Cedric! Dad, help me! He's going to - don't you point that thing at me!"**

"Do it," snarled the kids.

"No don't, you could get expelled." Lily said.

**Dudley backed into the alley wall. Cris was pointing the wand directly at Dudley's heart. Cris could feel fourteen years' hatred of Dudley pounding in her veins - what wouldn't she give to strike now, to jinx Dudley so thoroughly he'd have to crawl home like an insect, struck dumb, sprouting feelers…**

Everyone started laughing at the image.

"I love your imagination Bambi." Fred said kissing her head.

**"Don't ever talk about that again," Cris snarled. "D'you understand me?"**

**"Point that thing somewhere else!"**

**"I said, do you understand me?"**

**"Point it somewhere else!"**

**"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"**

**"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM -"**

**Dudley gave an odd, shuddering gasp, as though he had been doused in icy water.**

"The Dementors." Tonks said. Everyone grew pale and Prongs took a deep breath before he continued reading.

**Something had happened to the night. The star-strewn indigo sky was suddenly pitch black and lightless - the stars, the moon, the misty streetlamps at either end of the alley had vanished. The distant rumble of cars and the whisper of trees had gone. The balmy evening was suddenly piercingly, bitingly cold. They were surrounded by total, impenetrable, silent darkness, as though some giant hand had dropped a thick, icy mantle over the entire alleyway, blinding them.**

**For a split second Cris thought she had done magic without meaning to, despite the fact that she'd been resisting as hard as she could - then her reason caught up with her senses - she didn't have the power to turn off the stars. She turned her head this way and that, trying to see something, but the darkness pressed on her eyes like a weightless veil.**

Sirius shuddered and Robin cuddled up next to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

**Dudley's terrified voice broke in Cris' ear.**

**"W-what are you d-doing? St-stop it!"**

**"I'm not doing anything! Shut up and don't move!"**

**"I c-can't see! I've g-gone blind! I -"**

**"I said shut up!"**

**Cris stood stock still, turning her sightless eyes left and right. The cold was so intense she was shivering all over; goose bumps had erupted up her arms and the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up - she opened her eyes to their fullest extent, staring blankly around, unseeing.**

**It was impossible… they couldn't be here… not in Little Whinging… she strained her ears… she would hear them before she saw them… **

"Thank god for that." Tonks said.

**"I'll t-tell Dad!" Dudley whimpered. "W-where are you? What are you d-do—?"**

**"Will you shut up?" Cris hissed, "I'm trying to lis —"**

**But she fell silent. She had heard just the thing she had been dreading.**

**There was something in the alleyway apart from themselves, something that was drawing long, hoarse, rattling breaths. Cris felt a horrible jolt of dread as she stood trembling in the freezing air.**

**"C-cut it out! Stop doing it! I'll h-hit you, I swear I will!"**

**"Dudley, shut—"**

**WHAM.**

"He hit you!" snarled the twins. They wanted to hit him as well.

"He just made things a lot more dangerous on himself." Charlie said.

**A fist made contact with the side of Cris' head, lifting her off her feet. Small white lights popped in front of her eyes. For the second time in an hour Cris felt as though her head had been cleaved in two; next moment, she had landed hard on the ground and her wand had flown out of her hand.**

"No, no, no." Lily chanted, it was only the first chapter and it was already getting to her nerves.

**"You moron, Dudley!" Cris yelled, her eyes watering with pain as she scrambled to her hands and knees, feeling around frantically in the blackness. She heard Dudley blundering away, hitting the alley fence, stumbling.**

**"DUDLEY, COME BACK! YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT!"**

"And he can't see it, this is bad." Fudge said.

"See, told you it was Dementors." Cris said. Fudge looked ashamed and Cris felt triumphant.

**There was a horrible squealing yell and Dudley's footsteps stopped. At the same moment, Cris felt a creeping chill behind her that could mean only one thing. There was more than one.**

**"DUDLEY, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! Wand!" Cris muttered frantically, her hands flying over the ground like spiders.**

**"Where's - wand -come on -lumos!"**

"I don't think that will work." Charlie muttered. Cris just smiled at him but didn't say anything.

**She said the spell automatically, desperate for light to help her in her search - and to her disbelieving relief, light flared inches from her right hand - the wand tip had ignited. **

"That is wandless magic." Remus said wide eyed.

"Mum can do more." Lily J said. Cris went wide eyed at the thought, that was cool but she didn't want to think about it.

**Cris snatched it up, scrambled to her feet and turned around.**

**HEr stomach turned over.**

**A towering, hooded figure was gliding smoothly towards her, hovering over the ground, no feet or face visible beneath its robes, sucking on the night as it came.**

"Just do the spell, you can do it." Robin said under her breath.

**Stumbling backwards, Cris raised her wand.**

**"Expecto patronum!"**

**A silvery wisp of vapor shot from the tip of the wand and the Dementor slowed, but the spell hadn't worked properly; tripping over her own feet, Cris retreated further as the Dementor bore down upon her, panic fogging her brain -concentrate–**

"Think of something happy." George said.

"I know its hard but you can do it." Fred said. They both clung to Cris tighter.

**A pair of grey, slimy, scabbed hands slid from inside the Dementor's robes, reaching for her. A rushing noise filled Cris' ears.**

**"Expecto patronum!"**

**Her voice sounded dim and distant. Another wisp of silver smoke, feebler than the last, drifted from the wand - she couldn't do it any more, she couldn't work the spell.**

**There was laughter inside her own head, shrill, high-pitched laughter… she could smell the Dementor's putrid, death-cold breath filling her own lungs, drowning her - think… something happy…**

**But there was no happiness in her… the Dementor's icy fingers were closing on her throat – the high-pitched laughter was growing louder and louder, and a voice spoke inside her head: "Bow to death, Cristal… it might even be painless… I would not know… I have never died…"**

"It changed." Remus said.

"What was it before?" Fudge asked.

"My parents' death." Cris said. Fudge looked at her shocked, no child should have to relive that dreadful moment.

**She was never going to see Ron and Hermione or Fred and George again –**

**And their faces burst clearly into her mind as she fought for breath.**

**"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**

"You thought of us?" the twins, Ron and Hermione asked. Cris nodded and snuggled closer to her boys.

**An enormous silver stag erupted from the tip of Cris' wand; its antlers caught the Dementor in the place where the heart should have been; it was thrown backwards, weightless as darkness, and as the stag charged, the Dementor swooped away, bat-like and defeated.**

**"THIS WAY!" Cris shouted at the stag. Wheeling around, she sprinted down the alleyway, holding the lit wand aloft. "DUDLEY? DUDLEY!"**

**She had run barely a dozen steps when she reached them: Dudley was curled up on the ground, his arms clamped over his face. A second Dementor was crouching low over him, gripping his wrists in its slimy hands, prizing them slowly almost lovingly apart, lowering its hooded head towards Dudley's face as though about to kiss him.**

"See if I hadn't done it my cousin would have been worse than dead." Cris said. Fudge was pale but he nodded, this was definitely one of the times that it was okay to use underage magic.

**"GET IT!" Cris bellowed, and with a rushing, roaring sound, the silver stag she had conjured came galloping past her. The Dementor's eyeless face was barely an inch from Dudley's when the silver antlers caught it; the thing was thrown up into the air and, like its fellow, it soared away and was absorbed into the darkness; the stag cantered to the end of the alleyway and dissolved into silver mist.**

**Moon, stars and streetlamps burst back into life. A warm breeze swept the alleyway. Trees rustled in neighboring gardens and the mundane rumble of cars in Magnolia Crescent filled the air again.**

**Cris stood quite still, all her senses vibrating, taking in the abrupt return to normality. After a moment, she became aware that her T-shirt was sticking to her; she was drenched in sweat.**

**She could not believe what had just happened. Dementors here, in Little Whinging.**

"But who sent them?" Bill asked.

"You'll find out at the end of the book." Lily J said.

"Not cool," said the group.

**Dudley lay curled up on the ground, whimpering and shaking. Cris bent down to see whether she was in a fit state to stand up, but then she heard loud, running footsteps behind her.**

"Please don't let it be a Death Eater." Lily said.

**Instinctively raising her wand again, she span on her heel to face the newcomer.**

**Mrs. Figg, their batty old neighbor, came panting into sight. Her grizzled grey hair was escaping from its hairnet, a clanking string shopping bag was swinging from her wrist and her feet were halfway out of her tartan carpet slippers. Cris made to stow her wand hurriedly out of sight, but-**

**"Don't put it away idiot girl!" she shrieked. "What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!"**

"That's the chapter." Prongs said. He gave it to Lily who started the next chapter.

"I wanted to kill Dung so badly for that." Sirius said.

"We all did." Robin said.


	110. Chapter 2: A Peck of Owls

"**Chapter 2: A Peck of Owls," **Lily read.

"Alright, you are going to get some letters, I guess." Padfoot said.

"Yep," Cris said. She really wasn't looking forward to their reactions.

**"****He left!" said Mrs. Figg, wringing her hands. "Left to see someone about a batch of cauldrons that fell off the back of a broom! I told him I'd flay him alive if he went, and now look! Dementors! It's just lucky I put Mr. Tibbles on the case! But we haven't got time to stand around! Hurry, now, we've got to get you back! Oh, the trouble this is going to cause! I will kill him!"**

**"But -" The revelation that her batty old cat-obsessed neighbor knew what Dementors were was almost as big a shock to Cris as meeting two of them down the alleyway. "You're - you're a witch?"**

"No, she isn't Cris." Robin said.

"I know that now," Cris said with a blush.

**"****I'm a Squib, as Mundungus knows full well, so how on earth was I supposed to help you fight off Dementors? He left you completely without cover when I'd warned him -"**

**"****This Mundungus has been following me? Hang on - it was him! He Disapparated from the front of my house!"**

**"Yes, yes, yes, but luckily I'd stationed Mr. Tibbles under a car just in case, and Mr. Tibbles came and warned me, but by the time I got to your house you'd gone - and now - oh, what's Dumbledore going to say? You!" she shrieked at Dudley, still supine on the alley floor. "Get your fat bottom off the ground, quick!" **

The group laughed at that.

"You don't know how many times I wished I could have said that to my cousin." Cris said.

"You called him that behind his back." Gwen said.

"I know, but I meant to his face." Cris said.

**"****You know Dumbledore?" said Cris, staring at her.**

**"****Of course I know Dumbledore, who doesn't know Dumbledore? **

"Muggles," Gwen said pointing at herself.

"Muggleborns," Hermione and Lily said pointing at themselves.

"Muggle raised." Cris said pointing at herself.

"I think the four of you made your points." Bill said with a chuckle.

**But come on - I'll be no help if they come back, I've never so much as transfigured a teabag."**

**She stooped down, seized one of Dudley's massive arms in her wizened hands and tugged.**

**"****Get up, you useless lump, get up!"**

**But Dudley either could not or would not move. He remained on the ground, trembling and ashen-faced, his mouth shut very tight.**

**"****I'll do it." Cris took hold of Dudley's arm and heaved. With an enormous effort she managed to hoist him to his feet.**

"You're a lot stronger than you look." Sirius said.

"Adrenaline, I think was a key component." Cris said.

"Adrenaline is a good explanation." Remus said.

**Dudley seemed to be on the point of fainting. His small eyes were rolling in their sockets and sweat was beading his face; the moment Cris let go of him he swayed dangerously.**

"**Hurry up!" said Mrs. Figg hysterically. **

"Dudley won't be able to walk by himself." Gwen said.

"I know," Cris said.

**Cris pulled one of Dudley's massive arms around her own shoulders and dragged him towards the road, sagging slightly under the weight. Mrs. Figg tottered along in front of them, peering anxiously around the corner.**

"**Keep your wand out," she told Cris, as they entered Wisteria Walk. "Never mind the Statute of Secrecy now, there's going to be hell to pay anyway, we might as well be hanged for a dragon as an egg. Talk about the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery… this was exactly what Dumbledore was afraid of -**

**What's that at the end of the street? Oh, it's just Mr. Prentice… don't put your wand away, girl, don't I keep telling you I'm no use?"**

"It was kind of hard to do that." Cris said.

"I can imagine." Fred said.

"I probably wasn't an easy task for you." George said.

"No, I was sore for a few days afterward." Cris said.

"I can imagine." Tonks said.

**It was not easy to hold a wand steady and haul Dudley along at the same time. Cris gave her cousin an impatient dig in the ribs, but Dudley seemed to have lost all desire for independent movement. He was slumped on Cris' shoulder, his large feet dragging along the ground.**

**"****Why didn't you tell me you're a Squib, Mrs. Figg?" asked Cris, panting with the effort to keep walking. "All those times I came round your house - why didn't you say anything?"**

**"****Dumbledore's orders. I was to keep an eye on you but not say anything, you were too young. I'm sorry I gave you such a miserable time, Cris, but the Dursley's would never have let you come if they'd thought you enjoyed it. **

"That's certainly true." Cris said.

"I wish you had a happy childhood." Sirius said.

"Don't worry Pads, we'll change it and Crisy will have siblings and everything." Prongs said.

"I want to have siblings." Cris said. Prongs and Lily nodded and Lily continued reading.

**It wasn't easy, you know… but oh my word," she said tragically, wringing her hands once more, "when Dumbledore hears about this - how could Mundungus have left, he was supposed to be on duty until midnight - where is he? How am I going to tell Dumbledore what's happened? I can't Apparate."**

**"****I've got an owl, you can borrow her." Cris groaned, wondering whether her spine was going to snap under Dudley's weight.**

**"****Cris, you don't understand! Dumbledore will need to act as quickly as possible, the Ministry have their own ways of detecting underage magic, they'll know already, you mark my words."**

**"****But I was getting rid of Dementors, I had to use magic - they're going to be more worried about what Dementors were doing floating around Wisteria Walk, surely?"**

"You would think." Cris said glaring at the three ministry officials in the room.

**"****Oh, my dear, I wish it were so, but I'm afraid - MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

"And enters Dung." Robin said.

"Yep," Cris said.

"He's just lucky that I didn't murder him when I got the chance." Sirius said.

**There was a loud crack and a strong smell of drink mingled with stale tobacco filled the air as a squat, unshaven man in a tattered overcoat materialized right in front of them. He had short, bandy legs, long straggly ginger hair and bloodshot, baggy eyes that gave him the doleful look of a basset hound. He was also clutching a silvery bundle that Cris recognized at once as an Invisibility Cloak.**

**"****S'up, Figgy?" he said, staring from Mrs. Figg to Cris and Dudley. "What 'appened to staying undercover?"**

"That went to hell in a hand basket when the Dementors showed up." Sirius said.

**"****I'll give you undercover!" cried Mrs. Figg. "Dementors, you useless, skiving sneak thief!"**

**"****Dementors?" repeated Mundungus, aghast. "Dementors, 'ere?"**

"Why was he on guard duty again?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, Dumbledore assigned him." Robin said.

"I admit, he wasn't the best choice but he was the only one who hasn't done anything yet." Dumbledore said.

**"****Yes, here, you worthless pile of bat droppings, here!" shrieked Mrs. Figg. "Dementors attacking the girl on your watch!"**

**"****Blimey," said Mundungus weakly, looking from Mrs. Figg to Cris, and back again. "Blimey, I -"**

**"****And you off buying stolen cauldrons! **

"I could strangle him." Lily said.

"I know love, just relax." Prongs said.

**Didn't I tell you not to go? Didn't I!"**

**"****I - well, I -" Mundungus looked deeply uncomfortable. "It — it was a very good business opportunity, see -"**

**Mrs. Figg raised the arm from which her string bag dangled and whacked Mundungus around the face and neck with it; judging by the clanking noise it made it was full of cat food.**

"Oohh, so that's where those bruises came from." Ginny said.

**"****Ouch - gerroff - gerroff, you mad old bat! Someone's gotta tell Dumbledore!"**

**"****Yes - they - have!" yelled Mrs. Figg, swinging the bag of cat food at every bit of Mundungus she could reach. "And - it - had - better - be - you - and - you - can - tell - him - why - you - weren't - there - to - help!"**

**"****Keep your 'airnet on!" said Mundungus, his arms over his head, cowering. "I'm going, I'm going!"**

**And with another loud crack, he vanished.**

**"****I hope Dumbledore murders him!" said Mrs. Figg furiously.**

"Me too," Lily growled.

"We came close." Sirius said.

**"Now come on, Cris, what are you waiting for?"**

**Cris decided not to waste her remaining breath on pointing out that she could barely walk under Dudley's bulk. She gave the semi-conscious Dudley a heave and staggered onwards.**

**"****I'll take you to the door," said Mrs. Figg, as they turned into Privet Drive. "Just in case there are more of them around… oh my word, what a catastrophe… and you had to fight them off yourself… and Dumbledore said we were to keep you from doing magic at all costs… well, it's no good crying over spilt potion, I suppose… but the cat's among the pixies now."**

**"****So," Cris panted, "Dumbledore's… been having… me followed?"**

**"****Of course he has," said Mrs. Figg impatiently. "Did you expect him to let you wander around on your own after what happened in June? Good Lord, girl, they told me you were intelligent… right… get inside and stay there," she said, as they reached number four. "I expect someone will be in touch with you soon enough." **

"Yeah, the bloody ministry." Cris muttered.

"It's okay love,"

"You were cleared,"

"Nothing can change that." The twins finished together into her ear.

**"What are you going to do?" asked Cris quickly.**

**"I'm going straight home," said Mrs. Figg, staring around the dark street and shuddering. "I'll need to wait for more instructions. Just stay in the house. Goodnight."**

"I hate being told what to do." Cris muttered darkly.

"That makes so much sense." The twins said.

**"Hang on, don't go yet! I want to know -"**

**But Mrs. Figg had already set off at a trot, carpet slippers flopping, string bag clanking.**

**"Wait!" Cris shouted after her. She had a million questions to ask anyone who was in contact with Dumbledore; but within seconds Mrs. Figg was swallowed by the darkness. Scowling, Cris readjusted Dudley on her shoulder and made her slow, painful way up number four's garden path.**

**The hall light was on. Cris stuck her wand back inside the waistband of her jeans, rang the bell and watched Aunt Petunia's outline grow larger and larger, oddly distorted by the rippling glass in the front door.**

**"Diddy! About time too, I was getting quite - quite -Diddy, what's the matter!" **

"Sure, nothing about your niece who has a crazy maniac after her." Moony said.

"What can I say, they care more for Dudley then they do about me." Cris said.

**Cris looked sideways at Dudley and ducked out from under his arm just in time. Dudley swayed on the spot for a moment, his face pale green… then he opened his mouth and vomited all over the doormat.**

"At least you moved." Ginny said.

"And even if I did get hit, at least it was the old clothes and not the new ones." Cris said.

"Thank God, we spent near eight hours shopping that day, granted most of it was your tattoo and getting your contacts." Gwen said.

**"DIDDY! Diddy, what's the matter with you? Vernon? VERNON!"**

**Cris' uncle came galumphing out of the living room, walrus moustache blowing hither and thither as it always did when he was agitated. He hurried forwards to help Aunt Petunia negotiate a weak-kneed Dudley over the threshold while avoiding stepping in the pool of sick.**

**"He's ill, Vernon!"**

"No really?" Bill asked.

"I think that would be obvious." Charlie said.

**"What is it, son? What's happened? Did Mrs. Polkiss give you something foreign for tea?"**

**"Why are you all covered in dirt, darling? Have you been lying on the ground?"**

**"Hang on - you haven't been mugged, have you, son?"**

**Aunt Petunia screamed.**

**"Phone the police, Vernon! Phone the police! Diddy, darling, speak to Mummy! What did they do to you?"**

**In all the kerfuffle nobody seemed to have noticed Cris, which suited her perfectly. She managed to slip inside just before Uncle Vernon slammed the door and, while the Dursley's made their noisy progress down the hall towards the kitchen, Cris moved carefully and quietly towards the stairs.**

"Knowing your luck that wouldn't work to well." Remus said.

"Yeah, if only it worked out the way I wanted it to." Cris said.

**"Who did it, son? Give us names. We'll get them, don't worry."**

**"Shh! He's trying to say something, Vernon! What is it, Diddy? Tell Mummy!"**

**Cris' foot was on the bottom-most stair when Dudley found his voice.**

**"Her."**

"He did not just blame you." Ginny snarled.

"He did the ungrateful git." Cris said.

"This is not going to be good." Robin said.

**Cris froze, foot on the stair, face screwed up, braced for the explosion.**

**"GIRL! COME HERE!"**

**With a feeling of mingled dread and anger, Cris removed her foot slowly from the stair and turned to follow the Dursley's.**

**The scrupulously clean kitchen had an oddly unreal glitter after the darkness outside. Aunt Petunia was ushering Dudley into a chair; he was still very green and clammy-looking. Uncle Vernon standing in front of the draining board, glaring at Cris through tiny, narrowed eyes.**

**"What have you done to my son?" he said in a menacing growl.**

**"Nothing," said Cris, knowing perfectly well that Uncle Vernon wouldn't believe her. **

"He should, you didn't do a damn thing. You stopped his soul from being taken." Kingsley said.

"They don't care," Cris said.

**"What did she do to you, Diddy?" Aunt Petunia said in a quavering voice, now sponging sick from the front of Dudley's leather jacket. "Was it - was it you-know-what, darling? Did she use – her thing?"**

"That makes it sound very sexual." Bill said with a snicker.

"William!" Mrs. Weasley scolded but the rest of the group laughed at that.

**Slowly, tremulously, Dudley nodded.**

**"I didn't!" Cris said sharply, as Aunt Petunia let out a wail and Uncle Vernon raised his fists. "I didn't do anything to him, it wasn't me, it was –"**

**But at that precise moment a screech owl swooped in through the kitchen window. Narrowly missing the top of Uncle Vernon's head, it soared across the kitchen, dropped the large parchment envelope it was carrying in its beak at Cris' feet, turned gracefully, the tips of its wings just brushing the top of the fridge, then zoomed outside again and off across the garden.**

**"OWLS!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, the well-worn vein in his temple pulsing angrily as he slammed the kitchen window shut. "OWLS AGAIN! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE OWLS IN MY HOUSE!" **

"I think he is slightly irritated now." Tonks said.

"You think?" asked her cousin.

**But Cris was already ripping open the envelope and pulling out the letter inside, her heart pounding somewhere in the back of her throat.**

_**Dear Miss Potter,**_

_**We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.**_

"Muggles who know about magic." Bill said glaring at the Minister. Fudge flushed at that, the Muggle who she performed in of had known all his life, he had not considered that.

_**The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.**_

"What!" cried the room.

"You didn't tell us they expelled you first." Hermione snapped glaring at her friend.

"I kind of forgot about that considered everything that happened after that." Cris said sheepishly.

"I don't blame you." Sirius said.

_**As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August.**_

_**Hoping you are well,**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Mafalda Hopkirk**_

"Only they would end a letter like that." Charlie said.

"Yeah, oh, I'm very well now you've expelled me." Tonks said.

_**Improper Use of Magic Office**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

**Cris read the letter through twice. She was only vaguely aware of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia talking. Inside her head, all was icy and numb. One fact had penetrated her consciousness like a paralyzing dart. She was expelled from Hogwarts. It was all over. She was never going back.**

"Don't think like that, Dumbledore won't let them expel you for defending yourself." Padfoot said.

"I know," Cris said.

**She looked up at the Dursley's. Uncle Vernon was purple-faced, shouting, his fists still raised; Aunt Petunia had her arms around Dudley, who was retching again.**

**Cris' temporarily stupefied brain seemed to reawaken. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand. There was only one thing for it. She would have to run - now. **

"No don't do that!" cried the room.

"I didn't." Cris said with a huff and crossed her arms.

**Where she was going to go, Cris didn't know, but she was certain of one thing: at Hogwarts or outside it, she needed her wand. In an almost dream like state, she pulled her wand out and turned to leave the kitchen.**

**"Where d'you think you're going?" yelled Uncle Vernon. When Cris didn't reply, he pounded across the kitchen to block the doorway into the hall. "I haven't finished with you, girl!"**

**"Get out of the way," said Cris quietly.**

**"You're going to stay here and explain how my son-"**

**"If you don't get out of the way I'm going to jinx you," said Cris, raising the wand.**

"Cris, that will only cause more trouble." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I know," Cris said.

**"You can't pull that one on me!" snarled Uncle Vernon. "I know you're not allowed to use it outside that madhouse you call a school!"**

**"The madhouse has chucked me out," said Cris. "So I can do whatever I like. You've got three seconds. One - two -"**

**A resounding CRACK filled the kitchen. Aunt Petunia screamed, 'Hide!' Uncle Vernon yelled and ducked, but for the third time that night Cris was searching for the source of a disturbance she had not made. She spotted it at once: a dazed and ruffled-looking barn owl was sitting outside on the kitchen sill, having just collided with the closed window.**

"Errol," the Weasley's said.

**Ignoring Uncle Vernon's anguished yell of 'OWLS!' Cris crossed the room at a run and wrenched the window open. The owl stuck out its leg, to which a small roll of parchment was tied, shook its leathers, and took off the moment Cris had taken the letter. Hands shaking, Cris unfurled the second message, which was written very hastily and blotchily in black ink.**

_**Cris —**_

_**Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE.**_

_**DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND.**_

_**Arthur Weasley**_

"Good, at least someone told her to stay." Robin said.

**Dumbledore was trying to sort it all out… what did that mean? How much power did Dumbledore have to override the Ministry of Magic?**

"Enough," Dumbledore said.

"I thought you had more." Prongs said.

"Not in these days." Dumbledore said.

**Was there a chance that she might be allowed back to Hogwarts, then? A small shoot of hope burgeoned in Cris' chest, almost immediately strangled by panic - how was she supposed to refuse to surrender her wand without doing magic? She'd have to duel with the Ministry representatives, and if she did that, she'd be lucky to escape Azkaban, let alone expulsion.**

**Her mind was racing… she could run for it and risk being captured by the Ministry, or stay put and wait for them to find her here. She was much more tempted by the former course, but she knew Mr. Weasley had her best interests at heart… and after all, Dumbledore had sorted out much worse than this before.**

**"Right," Cris said, "I've changed my mind, I'm staying."**

"I bet that shocked them." Ron said snickering.

"Yep," Cris said with a giggle.

**She flung herself down at the kitchen table and faced Dudley and Aunt Petunia. The Dursley's appeared taken aback at her abrupt change of mind. Aunt Petunia glanced despairingly at Uncle Vernon. The vein in his purple temple was throbbing worse than ever.**

**"Who are all these ruddy owls from?" he growled.**

"If he thinks that's bad he should see the Owlery." Tonks said.

"I can just picture it." Charlie said.

**"The first one was from the Ministry of Magic, expelling me," said Cris calmly. She was straining her ears to catch any noises outside, in case the Ministry representatives were approaching, and it was easier and quieter to answer Uncle Vernon's questions than to have him start raging and bellowing. "The second one was from my friend Ron's dad, who works at the Ministry."**

**"Ministry of Magic?" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "People like you in government! Oh, this explains everything, everything, no wonder the country's going to the dogs." **

"It's not that bad." Gwen said.

"No not really, every civilization has some sort of government so I don't know why it's surprising that we have one." Hermione said.

"Well said," McGonagall said.

**When Cris did not respond, Uncle Vernon glared at her, then spat out, "And why have you been expelled?"**

**"Because I did magic."**

**"AHA!" roared Uncle Vernon, slamming his fist down on top of the fridge, which sprang open; several of Dudley's low-fat snacks toppled out and burst on the floor. "So you admit it! What did you do to Dudley?"**

"It wasn't that kind of spell you idiot." Keiran said.

"Well said love," Victoire said kissing him.

**"Nothing," said Cris, slightly less calmly. "That wasn't me -"**

**"Was," muttered Dudley unexpectedly, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia instantly made flapping gestures at Cris to quieted her while they both bent low over Dudley.**

**"Go on, son," said Uncle Vernon, "what did he do?"**

**"Tell us, darling," whispered Aunt Petunia.**

**"Pointed his wand at me," Dudley mumbled.**

**"Yeah, I did, but I didn't use -" Cris began angrily, but –**

**"SHUT UP!" roared Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia in unison. **

"Great, now they are going to be judging her as well." Moony said.

**"Go on, son," repeated Uncle Vernon, moustache blowing about furiously.**

**"All went dark," Dudley said hoarsely, shuddering. "Everything dark. And then I h-heard… things. Inside m-my head."**

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia exchanged looks of utter horror. If their least favorite thing in the world was magic - closely followed by neighbors who cheated more than they did on the hosepipe ban - people who heard voices were definitely in the bottom ten. They obviously thought Dudley was losing his mind.**

**"What sort of things did you hear, Popkin?" breathed Aunt Petunia, very white-faced and with tears in her eyes.**

**But Dudley seemed incapable of saying. He shuddered again and shook his large blond head, and despite the sense of numb dread that had settled on Cris since the arrival of the first owl, she felt a certain curiosity. Dementors caused a person to relive the worst moments of their life. What would spoiled, pampered, bullying Dudley have been forced to hear?**

"You and your curiosity." Hermione said.

"Did you ever find out?" Bill asked.

"No," Cris said shaking her head.

**"How come you fell over, son?" said Uncle Vernon, in an unnaturally quiet voice, the kind of voice he might adopt at the bedside of a very ill person.**

"Which was very creepy." Cris said.

"I can imagine." Sirius said.

**"T-tripped," said Dudley shakily. "And then –"**

**He gestured at his massive chest. Cris understood. Dudley was remembering the clammy cold that filled the lungs as hope and happiness were sucked out of you. **

Everyone shivered at the thought.

**"Horrible," croaked Dudley. "Cold. Really cold."**

**"Okay," said Uncle Vernon, in a voice of forced calm, while Aunt Petunia laid an anxious hand on Dudley's forehead to feel his temperature. "What happened then, Dudders?"**

**"Felt… felt… felt… as if… as if…"**

**"As if you'd never be happy again," Cris supplied dully.**

**"Yes," Dudley whispered, still trembling.**

**"So!" said Uncle Vernon, voice restored to full and considerable volume as he straightened up.**

**"You put some crackpot spell on my son so he'd hear voices and believe he was - was doomed to misery, or something, did you?"**

**"How many times do I have to tell you?" said Cris, temper and voice both rising. "It wasn't me! It was a couple of Dementors!"**

**"A couple of - what's this codswallop?"**

**"De - men - tors," said Cris slowly and clearly. "Two of them."**

**"And what the ruddy hell are Dementors?"**

"How did you explain that?" Charlie asked.

"I didn't," Cris said.

"Then how?" Bill asked.

**"They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban," said Aunt Petunia.**

"How did she know?" Tonks asked.

"She heard me and a friend talking about it one time." Lily said.

"So it wasn't you and dad?" Cris asked.

"No, sweetie," Lily said sparing a glance at Snape who didn't look at her.

**Two seconds of ringing silence followed these words before Aunt Petunia clapped her hand over her mouth as though she had let slip a disgusting swear word. Uncle Vernon was goggling at her.**

"I'm thinking he wasn't expecting her to know the answer." Charlie said.

**Cris' brain reeled. Mrs. Figg was one thing - but Aunt Petunia?**

**"How d'you know that?" she asked her, astonished.**

**Aunt Petunia looked quite appalled with herself. She glanced at Uncle Vernon in fearful apology, then lowered her hand slightly to reveal her horsy teeth.**

**"I heard - that awful boy – telling her about them - years ago," she said jerkily.**

Lily and Snape shared a quick glance at that, at least she didn't tell her who, Snape thought.

**"If you mean my mum and dad, why don't you use their names?" said Cris loudly, but Aunt Petunia ignored her. She seemed horribly flustered.**

**Cris was stunned. Except for one outburst years ago, in the course of which Aunt Petunia had screamed that Cris' mother had been a freak, she had never heard her mention her sister. She was astounded that she had remembered this scrap of information about the magical world for so long, when she usually put all her energies into pretending it didn't exist.**

"Yeah right, Aunt Petunia is actually really accepting now. It's like the death of Uncle Vernon freed her of her previous accusations." Lily J said.

"It's possible." Cris said with a shrug.

**Uncle Vernon opened his mouth, closed it again, opened it once more, shut it, then, apparently struggling to remember how to talk, opened it for a third time and croaked, "So - so - they - er - they - er - they actually exist, do they - er - Dementy-whatsits?"**

"Why can't he say it now?" Charlie asked.

"I have no idea." Cris said.

"It's really not hard to say." Gwen said.

**Aunt Petunia nodded.**

**Uncle Vernon looked from Aunt Petunia to Dudley to Cris as if hoping somebody was going to shout 'April Fool!' When nobody did, he opened his mouth yet again, but was spared the struggle to find more words by the arrival of the third owl of the evening. It zoomed through the still-open window like a feathery cannon-ball and landed with a clatter on the kitchen table, causing all three of the Dursley's to jump with fright. Cris tore a second official-looking envelope from the owls beak and ripped it open as the owl swooped back out into the night.**

**"Enough - effing - owls," muttered Uncle Vernon distractedly, stomping over to the window and slamming it shut again.**

"It's not like I can stop them." Cris huffed.

"It'll be funny to see that." Fred said.

"Shush it you. And you too." Cris said to both the twins.

_**Dear Miss Potter,**_

_**Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago,**_

"Are they always so precise?" Gwen asked.

"Yep," the group said.

_**the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August, at which time an official decision will be taken.**_

"They better find her innocent, but this is ridiculous." Prongs said.

"Yeah, it is." Padfoot said.

_**Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further enquiries.**_

_**With best wishes,**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Mafalda Hopkirk**_

_**Improper Use of Magic Office**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

**Cris read her letter through three times in quick succession. The miserable knot in her chest loosened slightly with the relief of Knowing she was not yet definitely expelled, though her fears were by no means banished. Everything seemed to hang on this hearing on the twelfth of August.**

"Which is ridiculous, it was self-defense, even underage kids can at least defend themselves." Mr. Weasley said.

"Especially us," James, Lily J, Keiran, Teddy and Scarlett said.

"What?" Cris asked wide-eyed.

"It was in Diagon Alley, you were with Al getting his wand, Dad and Papa were working at their store and the rest our siblings were at Grandma and Grandpa's. They were still a few Death Eaters running around and we ran into one after leaving Magical Menagerie and he recognized us and started attacking. We stunned him by the time mum showed up." James said.

"It's just like my situation." Cris said.

"Though we didn't get expelled, they did ask us to come in and with about a dozen witnesses we got off easy enough." Lily J said. Cris looked down, she was almost expelled, she was just happy that she wasn't.

"Can I continue reading now?" Lily asked. The group nodded and she continued.

**"Well?" said Uncle Vernon, recalling Cris to her surroundings. "What now? Have they sentenced you to anything? Do your lot have the death penalty?" he added as a hopeful afterthought.**

"What!" shouted the room.

"How dare he!" snarled Lily. Several bangs were heard which were caused by several people which they were surprised by.

"I'd like to see him get the death penalty." Tonks said.

**"I've got to go to a hearing," said Cris.**

**"And they'll sentence you there?"**

**"I suppose so."**

**"I won't give up hope, then," said Uncle Vernon nastily.**

Tempers were flaring now, and Cris wouldn't be surprised if the book caught fire anytime soon.

**"Well, if that's all," said Cris, getting to her feet. She was desperate to be alone, to think, perhaps to send a letter to Ron, Hermione or Sirius.**

**"NO, IT RUDDY WELL IS NOT ALL!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "SIT BACK DOWN!"**

**"What now?" said Cris impatiently.**

**"DUDLEY!" roared Uncle Vernon. "I want to know exactly what happened to my son!"**

**"FINE!" yelled Cris, and in her temper, red and gold sparks shot out of the end of her wand, still clutched in her hand. All three Dursley's flinched, looking terrified.**

"They should be," Lily said.

**"Dudley and I were in the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk," said Cris, speaking fast, fighting to control her temper. "Dudley thought he'd be smart with me, I pulled out my wand but didn't use it. Then two Dementors turned up —"**

**"But what ARE Dementoids?"**

"Really, it's not hard to say." Remus said.

"I know," Robin said.

**asked Uncle Vernon furiously. "What do they DO?"**

**"I told you - they suck all the happiness out of you," said Cris, "and if they get the chance, they kiss you -**

**"Kiss you?" said Uncle Vernon, his eyes popping slightly. "Kiss you?"**

"It does sound ridiculous." Gwen said.

"I know, but the reality is quite terrifying." Cris said.

**"It's what they call it when they suck the soul out of your mouth." **

"That's one way to describe it." Robin said.

"I didn't know any other to explain it to them." Cris said. "So I figured that the simple explanation would work better."

"Good thinking." Remus said.

**Aunt Petunia uttered a soft scream.**

**"His soul? They didn't take - he's still got his -"**

**She seized Dudley by the shoulders and shook him, as though testing to see whether she could hear his soul rattling around inside him.**

"You would know if they got it, and they fact that Dudley is still aware of everything is a clue." Remus said.

**"Of course they didn't get his soul, you'd know if they had," said Cris, exasperated.**

**"Fought 'em off, did you, son?" said Uncle Vernon loudly, with the appearance of a man struggling to bring the conversation back on to a plane he understood. "Gave 'em the old one-two, did you?"**

"I'd like to see them try to punch a Dementor." Charlie said.

"That'll be a sight to see." Cris said.

**"You can't give a Dementor the old one-two," said CRis through clenched teeth.**

**"Why's he all right, then?" blustered Uncle Vernon. "Why isn't he all empty, then?"**

**"Because I used the Patronus -"**

**WHOOSH. With a clattering, a whirring of wings and a soft fall of dust, a fourth owl came shooting out of the kitchen fireplace.**

"Good grief, you're really popular." Prongs said.

"I wonder who it is." Padfoot said.

**"FOR GOD'S SAKE!" roared Uncle Vernon, pulling great clumps of hair out of his moustache, something he hadn't been driven to do in a long time. "I WILL NOT HAVE OWLS HERE, I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS, I TELL YOU!"**

"She can't stop them, so deal with it." Charlie snapped.

**But Cris was already pulling a roll of parchment from the owl's leg. She was so convinced that this letter had to be from Dumbledore, explaining everything - the Dementors, Mrs. Figg, what the Ministry was up to, how he, Dumbledore, intended to sort everything out - that for the first time in her life she was disappointed to see Sirius's handwriting. **

Sirius gasped and looked over at Cris in mock hurt.

"Why pup, why?" Sirius asked.

"I just wanted some answers is all." Cris said.

"I understand pup." Sirius said.

**Ignoring Uncle Vernon's on going rant about owls, and narrowing his eyes against a second cloud of dust as the most recent owl took off back up the chimney, Cris read Sirius's message.**

_**Arthur's just told us what's happened. Don't leave the house again, whatever you do.**_

**Cris found this such an inadequate response to everything that had happened tonight that she turned the piece of parchment over, looking for the rest of the letter, but there was nothing else.**

"Sorry, I was writing very fast and didn't know what else to tell you." Sirius said.

"It's alright, I understand now." Cris said with a smile.

**And now her temper was rising again. Wasn't anybody going to say 'well done' for fighting off two Dementors single-handed?**

"Well- done," the twins said.

"You fought off a lot more third year." Hermione said.

"That's true," Cris said.

**Both Mr. Weasley and Sirius were acting as though she'd misbehaved, and were saving their tellings-off until they could ascertain how much damage had been done.**

**"…A peck, I mean, pack of owls shooting in and out of my house. I won't have it, girl, I won't-"**

"So that's where the title came from, how anti-climactic." Ginny said.

"I know, right." Tonks said.

**"I can't stop the owls coming," Cris snapped, crushing Sirius's letter in her fist.**

**"I want the truth about what happened tonight!" barked Uncle Vernon. "If it was Demenders**

The group snorted at that again.

**who hurt Dudley, how come you've been expelled? You did you-know-what, you've admitted it!"**

**Cris took a deep, steadying breath. Her head was beginning to ache again. She wanted more than anything to get out of the kitchen, and away from the Dursley's.**

**"I did the Patronus Charm to get rid of the Dementors," she said, forcing herself to remain calm.**

**"But what were Dementoids doing in Little Whinging?" said Uncle Vernon in an outraged tone.**

**"Couldn't tell you," said Cris wearily. "No idea."**

"Do you know?" Prongs asked.

"I have a hunch, but I don't know for sure." Cris said.

"You find out at the end of the year." Scarlett said.

"Oh, okay." Cris said.

**Her head was pounding in the glare of the strip-lighting now. Her anger was ebbing away. She felt drained, exhausted. The Dursley's were all staring at her.**

**"It's you," said Uncle Vernon forcefully. "It's got something to do with you, girl, I know it. Why else would they turn up here? Why else would they be down that alleyway? You've got to be the only - the only -" Evidently, he couldn't bring himself to say the word 'wizard' "the only you know-what for miles."**

"Well as far as they know." Remus said.

"Very true." Cris said.

**"I don't know why they were here."**

**But at Uncle Vernon's words, Cris' exhausted brain had ground back into action. Why had the Dementors come to Little Whinging? How could it be coincidence that they had arrived in the alleyway where Cris was? Had they been sent? Had the Ministry of Magic lost control of the Dementors? Had they deserted Azkaban and joined Voldemort, as Dumbledore had predicted they would?**

"Not yet they haven't." Keiran said.

"Are you saying they will?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"You'll see." Said the future kids.

**"These Demembers guard some weirdo's prison?" asked Uncle Vernon, lumbering along in the wake of Cris' train of thought.**

**"Yes," said Cris.**

**If only her head would stop hurting, if only she could just leave the kitchen and get to her dark bedroom and think…**

**"Oho! They were coming to arrest you!" said Uncle Vernon, with the triumphant air of a man reaching an unassailable conclusion. "That's it, isn't it, girl? You're on the run from the law!"**

"Of course she isn't, you big buffoon." McGonagall scoffed.

**"Of course I'm not," said Cris, shaking he head as though to scare off a fly, her mind racing now.**

**"Then why -?"**

**"He must have sent them," said Cris quietly, more to herself than to Uncle Vernon.**

**"What's that? Who must have sent them?"**

**"Lord Voldemort," said Cris.**

**She registered dimly how strange it was that the Dursley's, who flinched, winced and squawked if they heard words like 'wizard', 'magic' or 'wand', could hear the name of the most evil wizard of all time without the slightest tremor.**

"I told your Aunt though; she should know at least who he is." Dumbledore said.

**"Lord - hang on," said Uncle Vernon, his face screwed up, a look of dawning comprehension coming into his piggy eyes. "I've heard that name… that was the one who —"**

**"Murdered my parents, yes," Cris said dully.**

**"But he's gone," said Uncle Vernon impatiently, without the slightest sign that the murder of Cris' parents might be a painful topic. "That giant bloke said so. He's gone." **

"That doesn't mean he couldn't come back." Bill said.

**"He's back," said Cris heavily.**

**It felt very strange to be standing here in Aunt Petunia's surgically clean kitchen, beside the top of-the-range fridge and the wide-screen television, talking calmly of Lord Voldemort to Uncle Vernon. The arrival of the Dementors in Little Whinging seemed to have breached the great, invisible wall that divided the relentlessly non-magical world of Privet Drive and the world beyond, Cris' two lives had somehow become fused and everything had been turned upside-down; the Dursley's were asking for details about the magical world, and Mrs. Figg knew Albus Dumbledore; Dementors were soaring around Little Whinging, and she might never return to Hogwarts. Cris' head throbbed more painfully.**

**"Back?" whispered Aunt Petunia.**

"She would know some, I told something that is, when she would listen." Lily said.

**She was looking at Cris as she had never looked at her before. And all of a sudden, for the very first time in her life, Cris fully appreciated that Aunt Petunia was her mother's sister. She could not have said why this hit her so very powerfully at this moment. All she knew was that she was not the only person in the room who had an inkling of what Lord Voldemort being back might mean. **

"Well at least there's that." Tonks said.

"Yeah, that way I didn't have to explain everything to them." Cris said.

"And it probably would have been hard to explain everything with as little as you know." Remus said.

"Yeah,"

**Aunt Petunia had never in her life looked at her like that before. Her large, pale eyes (so unlike her sister's) were not narrowed in dislike or anger, they were wide and fearful.**

**The furious pretence that Aunt Petunia had maintained all Cris' life - that there was no magic and no world other than the world she inhabited with Uncle Vernon - seemed to have fallen away.**

**"Yes," Cris said, talking directly to Aunt Petunia now. "He came back a month ago. I saw him."**

**Her hands found Dudley's massive leather-clad shoulders and clutched them.**

**"Hang on," said Uncle Vernon, looking from his wife to Cris and back again, apparently dazed and confused by the unprecedented understanding that seemed to have sprung up between them.**

**"Hang on. This Lord Voldything's back, you say."**

"Brilliant!" cried the pranksters.

"No not brilliant, that is the kind of behavior that'll get you killed." Mrs. Weasley snapped at her children.

**"Yes."**

**"The one who murdered your parents."**

"Well, he said that rather bluntly," Sirius said.

"It's not that bad considering what they used to tell me." Cris said.

"And I could still strangle them for that." Lily said.

**"Yes."**

**"And now he's sending Dismembers after you?"**

**"Looks like it," said Cris.**

**"I see," said Uncle Vernon, looking from his white - faced wife to Cris and hitching up his trousers. He seemed to be swelling, his great purple face stretching before Cris' eyes. "Well, that settles it," he said, his shirt front straining as he inflated himself, "you can get out of this house, girl!"**

"He's kicking you out?!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"It wasn't the first time," Cris mumbled.

"But it's not safe, and we told you not to leave." Mr. Weasley said.

"Well, I obviously didn't leave." Cris said.

"What made him change his mind?" Charlie asked. Cris didn't say anything except smirk over at him.

**"What?" said Cris.**

**"You heard me - OUT!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, and even Aunt Petunia and Dudley jumped.**

**"OUT! OUT! I should've done this years ago! Owls treating the place like a rest home, puddings exploding, half the lounge destroyed, Dudley's tail, Marge bobbing around on the ceiling and that flying Ford Anglia - OUT! OUT! You've had it! You're history! You're not staying here if some loony's after you, you're not endangering my wife and son, you're not bringing trouble down on us. If you're going the same way as your useless parents, I've had it! OUT!"**

Growls were heard around the room at that.

"How did you get out of this one?" Gwen asked.

"You'll see." Cris said.

**Cris stood rooted to the spot. The letters from the Ministry, Mr. Weasley and Sirius were all crushed in her left hand. Don't leave the house again, whatever you do. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE.**

"So you have to disobey someone." Padfoot said.

"It better be your uncle." Prongs said.

**"You heard me!" said Uncle Vernon, bending forward now, his massive purple face coming so close to Cris', she actually felt flecks of spit hit her face. "Get going! You were all keen to leave half an hour ago! I'm right behind you! Get out and never darken our doorstep again! Why we ever kept you in the first place, I don't know, Marge was right, it should have been the orphanage. We were too damn soft for our own good, thought we could squash it out of you, thought we could turn you normal, but you've been rotten from the beginning and I've had enough - owls!" **

"Can I kill them?" Sirius asked.

"No, Siri, you can't, Cris still needs you." Robin said.

"Alright," Sirius said pouting.

**The fifth owl zoomed down the chimney so fast it actually hit the floor before zooming into the air again with a loud screech. Cris raised her hand to seize the letter, which was in a scarlet envelope, but it soared straight over her head, flying directly at Aunt Petunia, who let out a scream and ducked, her arms over her face. The owl dropped the red envelope on her head, turned, and flew straight back up the chimney.**

"Who wrote to her?" Ron asked.

"I still don't know." Cris said.

**Cris darted forwards to pick up the letter, but Aunt Petunia beat her to it.**

**"You can open it if you like," said Cris, "but I'll hear what it says anyway. That's a Howler."**

**"Let go of it, Petunia!" roared Uncle Vernon. "Don't touch it, it could be dangerous!"**

"It's not dangerous, that is if it doesn't have a curse or something that in it." Tonks said.

**"It's addressed to me," said Aunt Petunia in a shaking voice. "It's addressed to me, Vernon, look! Mrs. Petunia Dursley, The Kitchen, Number Four, Privet Drive –"**

**She caught her breath, horrified. The red envelope had begun to smoke.**

**"Open it!' Cris urged her. "Get it over with! It'll happen anyway."**

**"No."**

**Aunt Petunia's hand was trembling. She looked wildly around the kitchen as though looking for an escape route, but too late -the envelope burst into flames. Aunt Petunia screamed and dropped it.**

**An awful voice filled the kitchen, echoing in the confined space, issuing from the burning letter on the table.**

_**Remember my last, Petunia.**_

"You didn't recognize the voice?" Sirius asked. Cris shook her head; she had no idea who had sent a howler to her aunt.

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she might faint. She sank into the chair beside Dudley, her face in her hands. The remains of the envelope smoldered into ash in the silence.**

**"What is this?" Uncle Vernon said hoarsely. "What - I don't -Petunia?"**

**Aunt Petunia said nothing. Dudley was staring stupidly at his mother, his mouth hanging open.**

**The silence spiraled horribly. Cris was watching her aunt, utterly bewildered, her head throbbing fit to burst.**

**"Petunia, dear?" said Uncle Vernon timidly. "P-Petunia?"**

**She raised her head. She was still trembling. She swallowed.**

**"The girl - the girl will have to stay, Vernon," she said weakly.**

"You have no idea how shocked I was. Aunt Petunia always agreed with everything Uncle Vernon always said." Cris said.

"I understand that cub." Remus said.

**"W-what?"**

**"She stays," she said. She was not looking at Cris. She got to her feet again.**

**"She… but Petunia…"**

**"If we throw her out, the neighbors will talk," she said. She was rapidly regaining her usual brisk, snappish manner, though she was still very pale. "They'll ask awkward questions, they'll want to know where she's gone. We'll have to keep her."**

"Nice reason," Gwen said, "I would have told my parents and then we would have called the police and filed a missing persons report or something."

"I'm glad you didn't though." Cris said.

"Yeah, it would have been hard to find you." Gwen said.

**Uncle Vernon was deflating like an old tire.**

**"But Petunia, dear –"**

**Aunt Petunia ignored him. She turned to Cris. "You're to stay in your room," she said. "You're not to leave the house. Now get to bed."**

**Cris didn't move.**

**"Who was that Howler from?"**

**"Don't ask questions," Aunt Petunia snapped.**

"And back to her normal response after every question you ask." Remus said.

"Yeah," Cris said.

**"Are you in touch with wizards?"**

**"I told you to get to bed!"**

**"What did it mean? Remember the last what?"**

"She is going to have a problem getting you to not question her." Hermione said.

"I know," Cris said with a smirk.

**"Go to bed!"**

**"How come -?"**

**"YOU HEARD YOUR AUNT, NOW GET TO BED!" **

"That's the chapter. That had a lot of yelling." Lily said. She handed the book to Moony.

"You think that's a lot of yelling? Wait until Cris gets out of there." Ron said.

"Alright." Prongs said. Moony then started the next chapter.


	111. Chapter 3: The Advanced Guard

"**Chapter 3: The Advance Guard," **Moony read.

"What's that?" Padfoot asked.

"Someone to take Cris from that awful place." Lily suggested.

"Maybe," Prongs said.

_**I've just been attacked by Dementors and I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I'm going to get out of here.**_

**Cris copied these words on to three separate pieces of parchment the moment she reached the desk in her dark bedroom. She addressed the first to Sirius, the second to Ron and the third to Hermione.**

"You have no idea how freaked we were when we heard that." Fred said.

"Sorry," Cris said sheepishly.

**Her owl, Hedwig, was off hunting; her cage stood empty on the desk. Cris paced the bedroom waiting for her to come back, her head pounding, her brain too busy for sleep even though her eyes stung and itched with tiredness. Her back ached from hauling Dudley home, and the two lumps on her head where the window and Dudley had hit her were throbbing painfully.**

**Up and down she paced, consumed with anger and frustration, grinding her teeth and clenching his fists, casting angry looks out at the empty, star-strewn sky every time she passed the window. Dementors sent to get her, Mrs. Figg and Mundungus Fletcher tailing her in secret, then suspension from Hogwarts and a hearing at the Ministry of Magic - and still no one was telling her what was going on.**

**And what, what, had that Howler been about? Whose voice had echoed so horribly, so menacingly, through the kitchen? **

"I think we'd all like to know that." Tonks said.

"I think it's Dumbledore." Bill said.

"What makes you think that?" Charlie asked his older brother.

"I don't know, just a feeling I have." Bill said.

"We'll just have to wait a see then." Sirius said.

**Why was she still trapped here without information? Why was everyone treating her like some naughty kid? Don't do any more magic, stay in the house…**

**She kicked her school trunk as she passed it, but far from relieving her anger she felt worse, as she now had a sharp pain in her toe to deal with in addition to the pain in the rest of her body.**

**Just as she limped past the window, Hedwig soared through it with a soft rustle of wings like a small ghost.**

**"About time!" Cris snarled, as she landed lightly on top of her cage. "You can put that down, I've got work for you!"**

"Don't take it out on Hedwig!" cried Lily.

"Sorry, I was frustrated and to top it off no one was telling me anything, keeping me in the dark. It made me feel like when I was younger, having all these questions and no one willing to tell, having all these things happening to me and I had no idea what was happening, it scared me." Cris said. The adults stared at her, not really knowing how to respond to that. Hermione and Ron stared at her in shock, Hermione and Ginny had tears in their eyes and the twins held her tighter to them not wanting to let her go.

"Oh pup, I'm so sorry." Sirius said. Cris looked over to her godfather and got up and went over to him. Cris hugged him and he hugged her back as she crawled into his lap.

"It wasn't your fault; you thought you were doing the right thing." Cris whispered. Sirius hugged her tighter and motioned for Moony to continue reading.

**Hedwig's large, round; amber eyes gazed at her reproachfully over the dead frog clamped in her beak.**

**"Come here," said Cris, picking up the three small rolls of parchment and a leather thong and tying the scrolls to her scaly leg. "Take these straight to Sirius, Ron and Hermione and don't come back here without good long replies. Keep pecking them till they've written decent-length answers if you've got to. Understand?" **

"You have no idea how bad that hurt pup." Sirius said with a chuckle.

"Sorry," Cris mumbled.

"It was pretty funny though." Remus said.

**Hedwig gave a muffled hooting noise, her beak still full of frog.**

**"Get going, then," said Cris.**

**She took off immediately. The moment she'd gone, Cris threw herself down on her bed without undressing and stared at the dark ceiling. In addition to every other miserable feeling, she now felt guilty that she'd been irritable with Hedwig; she was the only friend she had at number four, Privet Drive, besides Gwen that is. But she'd make it up to her when she came back with the answers from Sirius, Ron and Hermione.**

"I bought her some nice owl treats in Hogsmeade." Cris mumbled. She had yet to move from her godfather's lap.

**They were bound to write back quickly; they couldn't possibly ignore a Dementor attack. **

"No, but we were told not to write back." Hermione said.

"Why not!" snapped Lily.

"Maybe because they were going to go and get her." Prongs said.

"That's possible," Lily said.

**She'd probably wake up tomorrow to three fat letters full of sympathy and plans for her immediate removal to The Burrow. And with that comforting idea, sleep rolled over her, stifling all further thought.**

**But Hedwig didn't return next morning. Cris spent the day in her bedroom, leaving it only to go to the bathroom. Three times that day Aunt Petunia shoved food into her room through the cat flap Uncle Vernon had installed three summers ago.**

Everyone growled at the mention of the flap.

**Every time Cris heard her approaching she tried to question her about the Howler, but she might as well have interrogated the doorknob for all the answers she got.**

"Why did you question her?" George asked.

"I thought she might answer." Cris said with a shrug.

**Otherwise, the Dursley's kept well clear of her bedroom. Cris couldn't see the point of forcing her company on them; another row would achieve nothing except perhaps make her so angry she'd perform more illegal magic.**

"Not if you don't use you wand, you didn't get a warning for the sparks or zapping your uncle." Sirius said. Cris smiled up at her godfather.

**So it went on for three whole days. Cris was alternately filled with restless energy that made her unable to settle to anything, during which time she paced her bedroom, furious at the whole lot of them for leaving her to stew in this mess; and with a lethargy so complete that she could lie on her bed for an hour at a time, staring dazedly into space, aching with dread at the thought of the Ministry hearing.**

**What if they ruled against her? What if she was expelled and her wand was snapped in half? What would she do, where would she go? She could not return to living full-time with the Dursley's, not now she knew the other world, the one to which she really belonged. Might she be able to move into Sirius's house, as Sirius had suggested a year ago, before she had been forced to flee from the Ministry? Would Cris be allowed to live there alone, given that she was still underage? Or would the matter of where she went next be decided for her? Had her breach of the International Statute of Secrecy been severe enough to land her in a cell in Azkaban?**

"And that is what you get when you leave her to sit and stew, you get these type of thoughts." Remus said.

"Yeah, it's not exactly healthy being there either, I barely weigh anything." Cris said.

"No kidding, you're really light kiddo." Sirius said.

**Whenever this thought occurred, Cris invariably slid off her bed and began pacing again.**

**On the fourth night after Hedwig's departure Cris was lying in one of her apathetic phases, staring at the ceiling, her exhausted mind quite blank, when her uncle entered her bedroom. Cris looked slowly around at him. Uncle Vernon was wearing his best suit and an expression of enormous smugness.**

**"We're going out," he said. **

"I think she can figure it out by herself." Charlie said with a laugh.

**"Sorry?"**

**"We - that is to say, your aunt, Dudley and I - are going out."**

**"Fine," said Cris dully, looking back at the ceiling.**

**"You are not to leave your bedroom while we are away."**

**"Okay."**

**"You are not to touch the television, the stereo, or any of our possessions."**

**"Right."**

**"You are not to steal food from the fridge."**

**"Okay."**

**"I am going to lock your door."**

"They are treating you like a prisoner." Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"It's not surprising really, I've become used it." Cris said.

"You shouldn't have to get used to it." Sirius said.

**"You do that."**

**Uncle Vernon glared at Cris, clearly suspicious of this lack of argument, then stomped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Cris heard the key turn in the lock and Uncle Vernon's footsteps walking heavily down the stairs. A few minutes later she heard the slamming of car doors, the rumble of an engine, and the unmistakable sound of the car sweeping out of the drive.**

**Cris had no particular feeling about the Dursley's leaving. It made no difference to her whether they were in the house or not. She could not even summon the energy to get up and turn on her bedroom light. The room grew steadily darker around her as she lay listening to the night sounds through the window she kept open all the time, waiting for the blessed moment when Hedwig returned. The empty house creaked around her. The pipes gurgled. Cris lay there in a kind of stupor, thinking of nothing, suspended in misery.**

**Then, quite distinctly, she heard a crash in the kitchen below.**

Tonks blushed at that.

"Who is it?" Lily asked fretfully.

"Nobody too dangerous." Cris said. That did nothing to sooth her mother's worriedness.

**She sat bolt upright, listening intently. The Dursley's couldn't be back, it was much too soon, and in any case she hadn't heard their car.**

**There was silence for a few seconds, then voices. **

"Well it's not Burglars, they would be quiet about it." Gwen said.

"Then who is it?" Prongs asked.

"You'll see," Cris said.

**Burglars, she thought, sliding off the bed on to her feet - but a split second later it occurred to her that burglars would keep their voices down, and whoever was moving around in the kitchen was certainly not troubling to do so.**

"Well if it isn't Burglars they can still be dangerous." Padfoot said.

"Very true," Gwen said.

**She snatched up her wand from the bedside table and stood facing her bedroom door, listening with all her might. Next moment, she jumped as the lock gave a loud click and her door swung open. Cris stood motionless, staring through the open doorway at the dark upstairs landing, straining her ears for further sounds, but none came. She hesitated for a moment, then moved swiftly and silently out of her room to the head of the stairs.**

**Her heart shot upwards into her throat. There were people standing in the shadowy hall below, silhouetted against the streetlight glowing through the glass door; eight or nine of them, all, as far as she could see, looking up at her.**

**"Lower your wand, girl, before you take someone's eye out," said a low, growling voice.**

"Oh good, it's Moody." Lily said breathing a sigh of relief.

**Cris' heart was thumping uncontrollably. She knew that voice, but she did not lower her wand. "Professor Moody?" she said uncertainly.**

**"I don't know so much about 'Professor'," growled the voice, "never got round to much teaching, did I? Get down here, we want to see you properly."**

"That tells you that it's really him." Bill said.

"But good job not lowering your defenses." Tonks said with a smile.

**She had very good reason to be suspicious. She had recently spent nine months in what she had thought was Mad-Eye Moody's company only to find out that it wasn't Moody at all, but an impostor; an impostor, moreover, who had tried to kill Cris before being unmasked. But before she could make a decision about what to do next, a second, slightly hoarse voice floated upstairs.**

**"It's all right, Cris. We've come to take you away."**

**Cris' heart leapt. She knew that voice, too, though she hadn't heard it for over a year.**

**"R-Remus?" she said disbelievingly. "Is that you?"**

"Why didn't you call him professor like the rest of us?" Hermione asked.

"We would write to each other, Remus was telling me about my parents and he said to call him Remus or Moony." Cris said with a shrug.

"I'm not a Professor anymore, so you don't have to call me that." Remus said. Hermione nodded as did the other students.

**"Why are we all standing in the dark?" said a third voice, this one completely unfamiliar, a woman's. "Lumos."**

**A wand-tip flared, illuminating the hall with magical light. Cris blinked. The people below were crowded around the foot of the stairs, gazing up at her intently, some craning their heads for a better look.**

**Remus Lupin stood nearest to her. Though still quite young, Lupin looked tired and rather ill; he had more grey hairs than when Cris had last said goodbye to him and his robes were more patched and shabbier than ever.**

Remus sighed and blushed at that.

"Finding a job is rather hard." Remus said.

"Which it shouldn't be, it's ridiculous." Robin said. She had tried her best to help her brother out through the years but sometimes he can be just so stubborn.

**Nevertheless, he was smiling broadly at Cris, who tried to smile back despite her state of shock.**

**"Oooh, she looks just like I thought she would," said the witch who was holding her lit wand aloft. She looked the youngest there; she had a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes, and short spiky hair that was a violent shade of violet. "Wotcher, Cris!"**

"There I am, and I have a fairly good description." Tonks said.

"Lucky," everyone said.

**"Yeah, I see what you mean, Remus," said a bald black wizard standing furthest back -**

"That's all, a bald black wizard?" Kingsley asked.

"Sorry," Cris said sheepishly. Kingsley just chuckled not offended in the slightest.

**he had a deep, slow voice and wore a single gold hoop in his ear - "she looks exactly like James."**

**"Except the eyes," said a wheezy-voiced, silver-haired wizard at the back. "Lily's eyes."**

**Mad-Eye Moody, who had long grizzled grey hair and a large chunk missing from his nose, was squinting suspiciously at Cris through his mismatched eyes. One eye was small, dark and beady, the other large, round and electric blue - the magical eye that could see through walls, doors and the back of Moody's own head. "Are you quite sure it's her, Lupin?" he growled. "It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating her. We ought to ask her something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?"**

"I think he's grown even more paranoid." Robin said.

"I didn't think it was possible." Tonks said.

**"Cris, what form does your Patronus take?" Remus asked.**

**"A stag," said Cris nervously.**

**"That's her, Mad-Eye," said Remus.**

**Very conscious of everybody still staring at her, Cris descended the stairs, stowing her wand in the back pocket of her jeans as she came.**

"I said not to put it there." Moody growled.

"Why, it seems like a good place to put it." Gwen asked.

"It'll explain I'm sure." Cris said before Moody could say anything.

**"Don't put your wand there, girl!" roared Moody. "What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!"**

**"Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?" the violet-haired woman asked Mad-Eye interestedly.**

**"Never you mind, you just keep your wand out of your back pocket!" growled Mad-Eye.**

"You know that really confused me, I had nowhere else to put it." Cris said.

"What about that hoody we bought? You can put it in that pocket." Gwen said.

"True, but it was really hot and I wasn't about to put on that hoody, though I wish I had it on later." Cris said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"You'll see." Cris said.

**"Elementary wand-safety, nobody bothers about it anymore." He stumped off towards the kitchen. "And I saw that," he added irritably, as the woman rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. **

"That was the point." Tonks said grinning at her mentor.

**Remus hugged Cris and pulled back and looked at her.**

**"How are you?" he asked, looking closely at Cris.**

**"F-fine…"**

**Cris could hardly believe this was real. Four weeks with nothing, not the tiniest hint of a plan to remove her from Privet Drive, and suddenly a whole bunch of wizards was standing matter-of factly in the house as though this was a long-standing arrangement. She glanced at the people surrounding Remus; they were still gazing avidly at her. She felt very conscious of the fact that she had not combed her hair for four days, she had kept it pulled back in a ponytail and off of her neck and always retied it every morning.**

"I don't think it would have made a difference." Hermione said.

"It would have, it gets knotty very easily." Cris said.

"That's true," Ron and Neville said.

**"I'm - you're really lucky the Dursley's are out…" she mumbled.**

**"Lucky, ha!" said the violet-haired woman. "It was me who lured them out of the way. Sent a letter by Muggle post telling them they'd been short-listed for the All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. They're heading off to the prize-giving right now… or they think they are." **

"Nice," the group said.

"That'll get them easily enough." Lily said.

**Cris had a fleeting vision of Uncle Vernon's face when he realized there was no All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition.**

"I really wanted to see that." Cris said.

"I know, but I don't think you wanted to be there for long." Sirius said.

"No, I wanted out of there so bad I could taste it." Cris said.

**"We are leaving, aren't we?" she asked. "Soon?"**

**"Almost at once," said Remus, "we're just waiting for the all-clear."**

**"Where are we going? The Burrow?" Cris asked hopefully.**

**"Not The Burrow, no,"**

"Then where are you going?" Prongs asked.

"Somewhere safe." Remus said.

**said Remus, motioning Cris towards the kitchen; the little knot of wizards followed, all still eyeing Cris curiously. "Too risky. We've set up Headquarters somewhere undetectable. It's taken a while…"**

**Mad-Eye Moody was now sitting at the kitchen table swigging from a hip flask, his magical eye spinning in all directions, taking in the Dursley's many labor-saving appliances.**

"I bet he was wondering if some of them would explode." Tonks said. Mad-Eye looked at her but didn't say anything else.

**"This is Alastor Moody, Cris" Remus continued, pointing towards Moody.**

**"Yeah, I know," said Cris uncomfortably. It felt odd to be introduced to somebody she'd thought she'd known for a year.**

"Yeah, I bet it would be weird." Lily said.

**"And this is Nymphadora -"**

"Oh-uh, you're in trouble now." Sirius said with a grin.

"You should have known better." Robin said as Tonks glared at Remus.

**"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," said the young witch with a shudder, "it's Tonks."**

**"Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only," finished Remus.**

"Are you trying to get hexed uncle Remus?" Keiran asked. Remus blushed at that and Sirius high-fived his son.

**"So would you if your fool of a mother had called you Nymphadora," muttered Tonks.**

"Ah, but you know how our family is." Sirius said.

"Oh yes, our crazy ass family and their weird names." Tonks said.

**"And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt." He indicated the tall black wizard, who bowed. **

**"Elphias Doge." The wheezy-voiced wizard nodded. "Dedalus Diggle -"**

**"We've met before," squeaked the excitable Diggle, dropping his violet-colored top hat. "Emmeline Vance." A stately-looking witch in an emerald green shawl inclined her head. "Sturgis Podmore." A square-jawed wizard with thick straw-colored hair winked. "And Hestia Jones." A pink-cheeked, black-haired witch waved form next to the toaster.**

Kingsley looked like he was blushing and Tonks was laughing at him.

**Cris inclined her head awkwardly at each of them as they were introduced. She wished they would look at something other than her; it was as though she had suddenly been ushered onstage. She also wondered why so many of them were there.**

**"A surprising number of people volunteered to come and get you," said Remus, as though he had read Cris' mind; the corners of his mouth twitched slightly.**

"I could tell what you were thinking; it was very similar to Lily's." Remus said. Cris blushed at that.

**"Yeah, well, the more the better," said Moody darkly. "We're your guard, Potter."**

**"We're just waiting for the signal to tell us it's safe to set off," said Remus, glancing out of the kitchen window. "We've got about fifteen minutes."**

**"Very clean, aren't they, these Muggles?" said the witch called Tonks, who was looking around the kitchen with great interest. "My dad's Muggle-born and he's a right old slob. I suppose it varies, just as it does with wizards?"**

**"Er - yeah," said Cris. "Look -" she turned back to Remus,**

"I understand, you knew Remus better at that point." Tonks said.

"I'm glad you understand." Cris said.

**"what's going on, I haven't heard anything from anyone, what's Vol—?"**

**Several of the witches and wizards made odd hissing noises; Dedalus Diggle dropped his hat again and Moody growled, "Shut up!"**

"Are you feeling alright Mad-Eye, usually you don't react like that to the name?" Robin asked.

"It wasn't the time or place to talk about it." Mad-Eye said.

**"What?" said Cris.**

**"We're not discussing anything here, it's too risky," said Moody, turning his normal eye on Cris. His magical eye remained focused on the ceiling. "Damn it," he added angrily, putting a hand up to the magical eye, "it keeps getting stuck - ever since that scum wore it."**

**And with a nasty squelching sound much like a plunger being pulled from a sink, he popped out his eye. **

"That's disgusting," Lily J said.

**"Mad-Eye, you do know that's disgusting, don't you?" said Tonks conversationally.**

**"Get me a glass of water, would you, Cris," requested Moody.**

**Cris crossed to the dishwasher, took out a clean glass and filled it with water at the sink, still watched eagerly by the band of wizards. Their relentless staring was starting to annoy her.**

"Sorry," Tonks and Kingsley said.

"It's alright," Cris said.

**"Cheers," said Moody, when Cris handed him the glass. He dropped the magical eyeball into the water and prodded it up and down;**

"That's a disturbing image." Gwen said.

"It really was." Cris said.

**the eye whizzed around, staring at them all in turn. "I want three hundred and sixty degrees visibility on the return journey."**

**"How're we getting - wherever we're going?" Cris asked.**

**"Brooms," said Remus. "Only way. You're too young to Apparate, they'll be watching the Floo Network and it's more than our life's worth to set up an unauthorized Portkey."**

**"Remus says you're a good flier," said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep voice.**

"She's brilliant, a natural." Sirius said squeezing her to him.

"Better than her dad, and that's saying something." Remus said.

"That's my girl." Prongs said smiling at his daughter.

**"She's excellent," said Remus, who was checking his watch. "Anyway, you'd better go and get packed, Cris, we want to be ready to go when the signal comes."**

**"I'll come and help you," said Tonks brightly.**

**She followed Cris back into the hall and up the stairs, looking around with much curiosity and interest.**

**"Funny place," she said. "It's a bit too clean, d'you know what I mean?**

"Yeah, my Aunt and Uncle are crazy about neatness." Cris said. "Which is why, my room, though messy is still enough to drive them up the wall. But they won't even go in there in fear of if I had a prank set up or something."

"Nice," the twins said.

**Bit unnatural. Oh, this is better," she added, as they entered Cris' bedroom and she turned on the light.**

**Her room was certainly much messier than the rest of the house. Confined to it for four days in a very bad mood, Cris had not bothered tidying up after herself. Most of the books she owned were strewn over the floor where she'd tried to distract herself with each in turn and thrown it aside; Hedwig's cage needed cleaning out and was starting to smell; and her trunk lay open, revealing a jumbled mixture of Muggle clothes and wizards' robes that had spilled on to the floor around it.**

"Cris," Lily groaned.

"Sorry mum, I really wasn't in the mood to clean." Cris said.

"That's understandable." Prongs said.

**Cris started picking up books and throwing them hastily into her trunk. Tonks paused at her open wardrobe to look critically at her reflection in the mirror on the inside of the door.**

**"You know, I don't think violet's really my color," she said pensively, tugging at a lock of spiky hair. "D'you think it makes me look a bit peaky?"**

**"Well, depends, do you think black is a better color on me or red?" said Cris, looking up at her over the top of Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland. Tonks turned to her to see Cris' hair had turned red. **

"**Cool, you're a metamorphmagus like me." Tonks said with a bright smile. **

"**Well, not really, I can just change my hair color." Cris said. Tonks smiled at her and changed her hair to a bright pink. **

"**If you want we can work on it later." She said. Cris smiled and nodded and packed away some of the new clothes into her trunk after the books and posters. **

"I still haven't done that yet." Tonks said.

"It's alright, I understand that." Cris said.

"**Being a metamorphmagus is great, it got me top marks in Concealment and Disguise during Auror training without any study at all." **

**"You're an Auror?" said Cris, impressed. Being a Dark-wizard-catcher was the only career she'd ever considered after Hogwarts.**

"And you do become one." Sirius said proudly. Cris smiled and got up and went back over to her boys who welcomed her back by each giving her a kiss.

**"Yeah," said Tonks, looking proud. "Kingsley is as well, he's a bit higher up than me, though. I only qualified a year ago. Nearly failed on Stealth and Tracking. I'm dead clumsy, did you hear me break that plate when we arrived downstairs?"**

"So it's because of me that you thought it was burglars." Tonks said with a smile.

"**That was you? I thought it was someone breaking in. Well then again you guys did break in." Cris said. **

"**We've got to get going, Cris, you're supposed to be packing." Tonks said guilty, looking around at the messy floor.**

"**Oh, yeah." Cris said going to the side table and picked up the novel she bowered from Gwen, she hadn't been able to read it in days but it was interesting. **

"What book was it?" Hermione asked.

"Anthony Horowitz's The Falcon's Malteser." Cris said.

"I love his books." Hermione said.

**"Don't be stupid, it'll be much quicker if I - pack!" cried Tonks, waving her wand in a long, sweeping movement over the floor.**

**Books, clothes, telescope and scales all soared into the air and flew pell-mell into the trunk.**

"That comes in handy." Bill said.

"I know, if it wasn't for the underage thing I would have done that all the time." Cris said.

"Wouldn't we all." Charlie said.

**"It's not very neat," said Tonks, walking over to the trunk and looking down at the jumble inside. "My mums got this knack of getting stuff to fit itself in neatly - she even gets the socks to fold themselves - but I've never mastered how she does it - it's a kind of flick -" She flicked her wand hopefully.**

**One of Cris' socks gave a feeble sort of wiggle and flopped back on top of the mess in the trunk.**

"Don't worry about it not everyone could be as neat as Andy." Sirius said.

"Don't I know it." Tonks said.

**"Ah, well," said Tonks, slamming the trunk's lid shut, "at least it's all in. That could do with a bit of cleaning, too." She pointed her wand at Hedwig's cage. "Scourgify." A few feathers and droppings vanished. "Well, that's a bit better - I've never quite got the hang of these householdy sort of spells. Right - got everything? Cauldron? Broom? Wow! - A Firebolt!"**

"Hey Sirius!" Tonks said looking over at her cousin.

"I'll think about it." Sirius said with a smirk. Tonks huffed and crossed her arms as the group laughed.

**Her eyes widened as they fell on the broomstick in Cris' right hand it was her pride and joy, a gift from Sirius, an international-standard broomstick.**

**"And I'm still riding a Comet Two Sixty" said Tonks enviously.**

"When you can stay on it." Charlie said. Tonks turned to glare at her best friend.

**"Ah well… wand still in your jeans? Both buttocks still on? Okay, let's go. Locomotor trunk."**

**Cris' trunk rose a few inches into the air. Holding her wand like a conductor's baton, Tonks made the trunk hover across the room and out of the door ahead of them, Hedwig's cage in her left hand. Cris followed her down the stairs carrying her broomstick.**

**Back in the kitchen Moody had replaced his eye, which was spinning so fast after its cleaning it made Cris feel sick to look at it. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Sturgis Podmore were examining the microwave and Hestia Jones was laughing at a potato peeler she had come across while rummaging in the drawers. **

**Remus was sealing a letter addressed to the Dursley's.**

"Why bother?" Prongs asked.

"To let them know where she had gone. Though now I know they won't give a damn." Remus said.

**"Excellent," said Remus, looking up as Tonks and Cris entered. "We've got about a minute, I think. We should probably get out into the garden so we're ready. Cris, I've left a letter telling your aunt and uncle not to worry –" **

"They won't," the twins snarled.

**"They won't," said Cris.**

**"- that you're safe -"**

"Like they'd care." Bill snarled. He came to see Cris as a sister and he would do anything for his siblings.

**"That'll just depress them."**

**"- and you'll see them next summer."**

**"Do I have to?"**

"You have no idea how badly I wanted to laugh, you sounded just like James there." Remus said. Cris grinned at her Uncle and Moony continued reading.

**Remus smiled but made no answer.**

**"Come here, girl," said Moody gruffly, beckoning Cris towards him with his wand. "I need to Disillusion you."**

**"You need to what?" said Cris nervously.**

**"Disillusionment Charm," said Moody, raising his wand. "Lupin says you've got an Invisibility Cloak, but it won't stay on while we're flying; this'll disguise you better. Here you go" - He rapped her hard on the top of the head and Cris felt a curious sensation as though Moody had just smashed an egg there; cold trickles seemed to be running down her body from the point the wand had struck.**

**"Nice one, Mad-Eye," said Tonks appreciatively, staring at Cris' midriff.**

**Cris looked down at her body, or rather, what had been her body, for it didn't look anything like her anymore. It was not invisible; it had simply taken on the exact color and texture of the kitchen unit behind her. She seemed to have become a human chameleon.**

"That is so cool." Gwen said.

"Don't mind her; she has a chameleon for a pet. She has been obsessed with them since like forever." Cris said with a smile. Gwen pouted and the group laughed.

**"Come on," said Moody, unlocking the back door with his wand. They all stepped outside on to Uncle Vernon's beautifully kept lawn.**

"So that's what the racket was a few hours later." Gwen said.

**"Clear night," grunted Moody, his magical eye scanning the heavens. "Could've done with a bit more cloud cover. Right, you," he barked at Cris," we're going to be flying in close formation. Tonks'll be right in front of you, keep close on her tail. Lupin'll be covering you from below I'm going to be behind you. The rest'll be circling us. We don't break ranks for anything, got me? If one of us is killed -"**

"It doesn't come to that does it?" Lily asked wide eyed.

"No, that's just Mad-Eye being paranoid." Tonks said. Lily took a breath of relief and sat back into Prongs' side.

**"Is that likely?" Cris asked apprehensively, but Moody ignored her.**

**"- the others keep flying, don't stop, don't break ranks. If they take out all of us and you survive, Cris, the rear guard are standing by to take over; keep flying east and they'll join you."**

**"Stop being so cheerful, Mad-Eye, she'll think we're not taking this seriously" said Tonks, as she strapped Cris' trunk and Hedwig's cage into a harness hanging from her broom.**

"You are definitely related to Sirius." Hermione said with a chuckle. Tonks just smiled at her.

**"I'm just telling the girl the plan," growled Moody. "Our jobs to deliver her safely to Headquarters and if we die in the attempt –"**

**"No one's going to die," said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep, calming voice. **

"Glad to help you Cris." Kingsley said.

**"Mount your brooms, that's the first signal!" said Remus sharply pointing into the sky.**

**Far, far above them, a shower of bright red sparks had flared among the stars, Cris recognized them at once as wand sparks. She swung her right leg over her Firebolt, gripped its handle tightly and felt it vibrating very slightly, as though it was as keen as she was to be up in the air once more.**

**"Second signal, let's go!" said Remus loudly as more sparks, green this time, exploded high above them.**

"It's like stop and go for the traffic lights." Gwen said.

"That's what I was thinking." Cris said.

"What?" asked the pure-bloods.

"It's how to make sure no accidents happen. Red means stop and green means go." Gwen said.

**Cris kicked off hard from the ground. The cool night air rushed through her hair as the neat square gardens of Privet Drive fell away, shrinking rapidly into a patchwork of dark greens and blacks, and every thought of the Ministry hearing was swept from her mind as though the rush of air had blown it out of her head. She felt as though her heart was going to explode with pleasure; she was flying again, flying away from Privet Drive as she'd been fantasizing about all summer, she was going home… for a few glorious moments, all her problems seemed to recede to nothing, insignificant in the vast, starry sky.**

**"Hard left, hard left, there's a Muggle looking up!" shouted Moody from behind her. Tonks swerved and Cris followed her, watching her trunk swinging wildly beneath her broom. "We need more height… give it another quarter of a mile!"**

"That Muggle might have been me." Gwen said.

"Is it dangerous to be up that high?" Lily asked.

"No, not unless you know how to flew." Prongs said.

**Cris' eyes watered in the chill as they soared upwards; she could see nothing below now but tiny pinpricks of light that were car headlights and streetlamps. Two of those tiny lights might belong to Uncle Vernon's car… the Dursley's would be heading back to their empty house right now, full of rage about the non-existent Lawn Competition… and Cris laughed aloud at the thought,**

"So that's why you laughed." Remus said.

"What, you thought it was something else?" Cris asked.

"I don't know, for all I know you left something there that might anger them even more." Remus said.

"No," Cris said.

**though her voice was drowned by the flapping robes of the others, the creaking of the harness holding her trunk and the cage, and the whoosh of the wind in their ears as they sped through the air. She had not felt this alive in a month, or this happy. **

"You shouldn't have to be in the air to feel that way pup." Sirius said.

"It's alright," Cris said.

**"Bearing south!" shouted Mad-Eye. "'Town ahead!"**

**They soared right to avoid passing directly over the glittering spider's web of lights below.**

**"Bear southeast and keep climbing, there's some low cloud ahead we can lose ourselves in!" called Moody.**

**"We're not going through clouds!" shouted Tonks angrily, "we'll get soaked, Mad-Eye!"**

"As much as I love flying I don't like flying while soaked." Cris said.

"That is very true." Bill said.

**Cris was relieved to hear her say this; her hands were growing numb on the Firebolt's handle.**

**She wished she had thought to put on a coat; she was starting to shiver.**

"Yeah, and I see what you meant by wishing you had on the hoody." Gwen said.

"Yeah," Cris said.

**They altered their course every now and then according to Mad-Eyes instructions. Cris' eyes were screwed up against the rush of icy wind that was starting to make her ears ache; she could remember being this cold on a broom only once before, during the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff in her third year, which had taken place in a storm. The guard around her was circling continuously like giant birds of prey. Cris lost track of time. She wondered how long they had been flying, it felt like an hour at least.**

"It did feel like that." Tonks said.

**"Turning southwest!" yelled Moody "We want to avoid the motorway!"**

**Cris was now so chilled she thought longingly of the snug, dry interiors of the cars streaming along below, then, even more longingly, of traveling by Floo powder; it might be uncomfortable to spin around in fireplaces but it was at least warm in the flames… **

**Kingsley Shacklebolt swooped around her, bald pate and earring gleaming slightly in the moonlight… now Emmeline Vance was on her right, her wand out, her head turning left and right… then she, too, swooped over her, to be replaced by Sturgis Podmore…**

**"We ought to double back for a bit, just to make sure we're not being followed!" Moody shouted. **

"If you were being followed then you would have seen someone by now." Padfoot said.

"Very true," Moony said.

**"ARE YOU MAD, MAD-EYE"' Tonks screamed from the front. "We're all frozen to our brooms! If we keep going off-course we're not going to get there until next week! Besides, we're nearly there now!"**

"Then just go down and get warm. I'd rather Cris not get sick." Lily said.

**"Time to start the descent!" came Remus' voice. "Follow Tonks, Cris!"**

**Cris followed Tonks into a dive. They were heading for the largest collection of lights she had yet seen, a huge, sprawling crisscrossing mass, glittering in lines and grids, interspersed with patches of deepest black. Lower and lower they flew, until Cris could see individual headlights and streetlamps, chimneys and television aerials. She wanted to reach the ground very much, though she felt sure someone would have to unfreeze her from her broom.**

"It wasn't that cold." Remus said.

"Did you see what I was wearing?" Cris asked.

"A tank top and capris," Hermione and Ginny said.

"I was freezing my butt off." Cris said.

**"Here we go!" called Tonks, and a few seconds later she had landed.**

**Cris touched down right behind her and dismounted on a patch of unkempt grass in the middle of a small square. Tonks was already unbuckling Cris' trunk. Shivering, Cris looked around.**

**The grimy fronts of the surrounding houses were not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the streetlamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps. **

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Padfoot asked.

**"Where are we?" Cris asked, but Remus said quietly, "In a minute."**

**Moody was rummaging in his cloak, his gnarled hands clumsy with cold.**

**"Got it," he muttered, raising what looked like a silver cigarette lighter into the air and clicking it. **

"Is it the same from the first book?" Hermione asked.

"Indeed it is." Dumbledore said.

**The nearest streetlamp went out with a pop. **

**He clicked the unlighter again;**

"It's actually called the Deluminator." Dumbledore said.

**the next lamp went out; he kept clicking until every lamp in the square was extinguished and the only remaining light came from curtained windows and the sickle moon overhead.**

**"Borrowed it from Dumbledore," growled Moody, pocketing the Put-Outer. "That'll take care of any Muggles looking out of the window, see? Now come on, quick."**

"Then why do you need to be quick?" Gwen asked.

"You never know when someone will show up." Tonks said.

**He took Cris by the arm and led her from the patch of grass, across the road and on to the pavement; Remus and Tonks followed, carrying Cris' trunk between them, the rest of the guard, all with their wands out, flanking them.**

**The muffled pounding of a stereo was coming from an upper window in the nearest house. A pungent smell of rotting rubbish came from the pile of bulging bin-bags just inside the broken gate.**

**"Here," Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of parchment towards Cris' Disillusioned hand and holding his lit wand close to it, so as to illuminate the writing. "Read quickly and memorize."**

**Cris looked down at the piece of paper. The narrow handwriting was vaguely familiar. It said: The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.**

"What the bloody hell is it doing there?" Padfoot asked shocked.

"Well, it's mine now, and I am on the run so I can't really do anything against anyone, so since it's mine now I offered it to the Order." Sirius said.

"Well at least it's something." Padfoot said.

"That's the chapter." Moony said. He passed the book to Padfoot who started the next chapter.


	112. Chapter 4: 12 Grimmauld Place

"**Chapter 4: Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place," **Padfoot read.

"Great, I had to get this chapter." Padfoot said.

"You'll be fine, mate," Prongs said.

**"****What's the Order of the -?" Cris began.**

**"****Not here, girl!" snarled Moody. "Wait till we're inside!"**

"Good, get her inside." Lily said.

**He pulled the piece of parchment out of Cris' hand and set fire to it with his wand-tip. As the message curled into flames and floated to the ground, Cris looked around at the houses again. They were standing outside number eleven; she looked to the left and saw number ten; to the right, however, was number thirteen.**

**"****But where's -?"**

**"****Think about what you've just memorized," said Remus quietly.**

**Cris thought, and no sooner had she reached the part about number twelve, Grimmauld Place, than a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. Cris gaped at it. The stereo in number eleven thudded on. Apparently the Muggles inside hadn't felt anything.**

"That'll be because it's Unplottable." Padfoot said.

"And now it has the Fidelius charm on it." Sirius said.

"Good," Lily said. She wanted to make sure Cris would be alright and not get kidnapped again.

**"****Come on, hurry," growled Moody, prodding Cris in the back.**

"That hurt by the way." Cris said.

"Well at least it wasn't your healing tattoo." Gwen said.

"True, I might have cried, it was still tender at that point." Cris said.

**Cris walked up the worn stone steps, staring at the newly materialized door. Its black paint was shabby and scratched. The silver doorknocker was in the form of a twisted serpent. There was no keyhole or letterbox.**

"That will be my parents doing." Sirius said.

**Remus pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. Cris heard many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open.**

**"****Get in quick, Cris," Remus whispered, "but don't go far inside and don't touch anything." **

"Thank you Remus, you never know what my parents have hidden in there." Padfoot said.

**Cris stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall. She could smell damp, dust and a sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. She looked over her shoulder and saw the others filing in behind her, Remus and Tonks carrying her trunk and Hedwig's cage. Moody was standing on the top step releasing the balls of light the Put-Outer had stolen from the streetlamps; they flew back to their bulbs and the square glowed momentarily with orange light before Moody limped inside and closed the front door, so that the darkness in the hall became complete.**

**"****Here -"**

**He rapped Cris hard over the head with his wand; Cris felt as though something hot was trickling down her back this time and knew that the Disillusionment Charm must have lifted.**

"Were you at least warm now?" Lily asked.

"Yep," Cris said smiling at her mum.

**"****Now stay still, everyone, while I give us a bit of light in here," Moody whispered.**

**The others' hushed voices were giving Cris an odd feeling of foreboding; it was as though they had just entered the house of a dying person. She heard a soft hissing noise and then old-fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls. Cris heard something scuttling behind the baseboard. Both the chandelier and the candelabra on a rickety table nearby were shaped like serpents.**

"But of course, the Blacks have been mainly in Slytherin until I got to school." Sirius said.

"And now we're in Gryffindor too!" Keiran and Scarlett said.

**There were hurried footsteps and Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley, emerged from a door at the far end of the hall. She was beaming in welcome as she hurried towards them, though Cris noticed that she was rather thinner and paler than she had been last time she had seen her.**

**"****Oh, Cris, it's lovely to see you!" she whispered, pulling her into a rib-cracking hug before holding her at arm's length and examining her critically. "You're looking peaky; you need feeding up, but you'll have to wait a bit for dinner, I'm afraid."**

**She turned to the gang of wizards behind her and whispered urgently, "He's just arrived, the meetings started."**

"Oh Molly, if you really wanted her to stay out of it you shouldn't have said anything." Remus said.

"I know now, she's as stubborn as her mother." Mrs. Weasley said. Cris and Lily smiled at each other.

"You know what I just thought of?" Cris asked.

"What?" asked everyone.

"Padfoot is going to be reading me ranting to the two of you." Cris said to Ron and Hermione. Remus paled and turned to the younger version of his friend.

"Please don't scream any of it." Remus said.

"I'll try not to." Padfoot said and continued reading.

**The wizards behind Cris all made noises of interest and excitement and began filing past her towards the door through which Mrs. Weasley had just come. Cris made to follow Remus, but Mrs. Weasley held her back.**

**"****No, Cris, the meetings only for members of the Order. **

"Cris isn't going to like that." Prongs said.

"She didn't," Sirius said.

**Ron and Hermione are upstairs, you can wait with them until the meetings over, then we'll have dinner. And keep your voice down in the hall," she added in an urgent whisper.**

**"****Why?"**

**"****I don't want anything to wake up."**

"Yeah, that would have been bad." Bill said.

**"****What d'you -?"**

**"****I'll explain later, I've got to hurry, I'm supposed to be at the meeting - I'll just show you where you're sleeping."**

**Pressing her finger to her lips, she led her on tiptoe past a pair of long, moth-eaten curtains, behind which Cris supposed there must be another door, and after skirting a large umbrella stand that looked as though it had been made from a severed troll's leg they started up the dark staircase, **

"Which Tonks always trips over." Sirius said snickering.

"Oi!" Tonks said.

"It's okay; I used to trip over it all the time when we used to live there." Teddy said.

"Like mother like son." Robin said with a smile towards her nephew.

**passing a row of shrunken heads mounted on plaques on the wall. A closer look showed Cris that the heads belonged to house-elves. All of them had the same rather snout-like nose.**

"That's terrible!" Gwen said.

"It's tradition in the Black family." Sirius said grimly.

**Cris' bewilderment deepened with every step she took. What on earth were they doing in a house that looked as though it belonged to the darkest of wizards?**

"Well it did belong to them once." Sirius said.

"Well after the war it wasn't this dark, there are no heads and instead there are portraits of people we cared about up and its very bright now." Scarlett said.

"Thank god," said the group who were staying there.

**"****Mrs. Weasley, why -?"**

**"****Ron and Hermione will explain everything, dear, I've really got to dash," Mrs. Weasley whispered distractedly. "There -" they had reached the second landing, "- you're the door on the right. I'll call you when it's over."**

**And she hurried off downstairs again.**

**Cris crossed the dingy landing, turned the bedroom doorknob, which was shaped like a serpents head, and opened the door.**

**She caught a brief glimpse of a gloomy high-ceilinged, twin-bedded room; then there was a loud twittering noise, followed by an even louder shriek, and her vision was completely obscured by a large quantity of very bushy hair. **

"Thanks Cris." Hermione said dryly.

"Sorry," Cris said.

**Hermione had thrown herself on to her in a hug that nearly knocked her flat and stung her new tattoo on her shoulder blade, while Ron's tiny owl, Pigwidgeon, zoomed excitedly round and round their heads.**

**"****CRIS! Ron, she's here, Cris' here!**

"I think he can see that Hermione." Bill said. Hermione blushed brightly and hid her face in Ron's shoulder.

**We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how are you? Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless - but we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, oh, we've got so much to tell you, and you've got things to tell us - the Dementors! When we heard - and that Ministry hearing - it's just outrageous, I've looked it all up, they can't expel you, they just can't, there's provision in the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life-threatening situations -"**

"Good grief Mione, give her time to breathe." Charlie said.

"Yes, please." Padfoot said panting like the dog he could turn into.

**"****Let her breathe, Hermione," said Ron, grinning as he closed the door behind Cris. He seemed to have grown several more inches during their month apart, making him taller and more gangly looking than ever, though the long nose, bright red hair and freckles were the same.**

**Still beaming, Hermione let go of Cris, but before she could say another word there was a soft whooshing sound and something white soared from the top of a dark wardrobe and landed gently on Cris' shoulder. **

"Hedwig!" shouted the room.

**"****Hedwig!"**

**The snowy owl clicked her beak and nibbled her ear affectionately as Cris stroked her feathers.**

**"****She's been in a right state," said Ron. "Pecked us half to death when she brought your last letters, look at this -"**

**He showed Cris the index finger of his right hand, which sported a half-healed but clearly deep cut. **

"Sorry about that." Cris said. Ron brushed it away; he understood why she did it.

**"****Oh, yeah," Cris said. "Sorry about that, but I wanted answers, you know -"**

**"****We wanted to give them to you, mate," said Ron. "Hermione was going spare, she kept saying you'd do something stupid if you were stuck all on your own without news, but Dumbledore made us -"**

**"****- swear not to tell me," said Cris. "Yeah, Hermione's already said."**

"**Cris, what happened to your glasses?" Hermione asked. Cris looked at her and smiled, she knew that Hermione would be the first to notice.**

"**I got contacts, I didn't want to worry about not being able to see in case I lose my glasses." She said. **

"**What are contacts?" Ron asked. **

"**They are like glasses except they are over the eyes themselves." Hermione said. **

"**Nobody said anything about you leaving your aunt and uncles." Ron said. **

"**Well I did, I went with a friend and her parents." Cris said. **

"That was the first time I heard anything about you Gwen." Hermione said. Gwen smiled at Hermione.

"I'm that main reason she's still sane." Gwen said. Cris smiled at her and Padfoot continued reading.

**The warm glow that had flared inside her at the sight of her two best friends was extinguished as something icy flooded the pit of her stomach. All of a sudden - after yearning to see them for a solid month — she felt she would rather Ron and Hermione left her alone.**

"Here comes Cris' temper." George said.

"We could hear it from all the way downstairs." Tonks said. Cris blushed brightly and hid in Fred's chest this time.

**There was a strained silence in which Cris stroked Hedwig automatically, not looking at either of the others.**

**"****He seemed to think it was best," said Hermione rather breathlessly. "Dumbledore, I mean."**

**"****Right," said Cris. She noticed that her hands, too, bore the marks of Hedwig's beak and found that she was not at all sorry.**

"Cris!" Lily, Mrs. Weasley and Robin snapped.

"I know, I felt horrible about it afterward." Cris said.

"Well, there's that." Robin said.

**"****I think he thought you were safest with the Muggles -" Ron began.**

**"****Yeah?" said Cris, raising her eyebrows. "Have either of you been attacked by Dementors this summer?"**

**"Well, no-but that's why he's had people from the Order of the Phoenix tailing you all the time-"**

**Cris felt a great jolt in her guts as though she had just missed a step going downstairs. So everyone had known she was being followed, except her. **

"Yeah, you could have done that better, like maybe actually take away from there." Lily said.

"I thought she would be safest there." Dumbledore said.

"Oh yeah perfectly safe, have you seen how skinny she is?" Lily asked.

Nobody said anything for several minutes before Padfoot continued reading.

**"****Didn't work that well, though, did it?" said Cris, doing her utmost to keep her voice even. "Had to look after myself after all, didn't I?"**

**"****He was so angry," said Hermione, in an almost awestruck voice. "Dumbledore. We saw him. When he found out Mundungus had left before his shift had ended. He was scary."**

"I never want to see that again." Ron said shivering.

**"Well, I'm glad he left," Cris said coldly. "If he hadn't, I wouldn't have done magic and Dumbledore would probably have left me at Privet Drive all summer." **

"No, there were plans to get you out." Remus said.

"I didn't know that, I just wanted out of there." Cris said.

"I know pup, I know." Sirius said.

**"****Aren't you… aren't you worried about the Ministry of Magic hearing?" said Hermione quietly.**

**"****No," Cris lied defiantly. **

"You're a horrible liar." Hermione said.

"I've gotten better." Cris said.

"You have," Hermione said with a smile.

**She walked away from them, looking around, with Hedwig nestled contentedly on her shoulder, but this room was not likely to raise her spirits. It was dank and dark. A blank stretch of canvas in an ornate picture frame was all that relieved the bareness of the peeling walls, and as Cris passed it she thought she heard someone, who was lurking out of sight, snigger.**

"That'll be my great-great uncle Phineas; he was a headmaster at Hogwarts." Sirius said.

**"So why's Dumbledore been so keen to keep me in the dark?" Cris asked, still trying hard to keep her voice casual. "Did you - er - bother to ask him at all?"**

**She glanced up just in time to see them exchanging a look that told her she was behaving just as they had feared she would. It did nothing to improve her temper. **

Ron and Hermione blushed at that.

"I know you guys too well; you can't really hide anything from me." Cris said.

"Yeah, well we were hoping you wouldn't yell." Hermione said.

"Sorry," Cris said sheepishly.

**"****We told Dumbledore we wanted to tell you what was going on," said Ron. "We did, mate. But he's really busy now, we've only seen him twice since we came here and he didn't have much time, he just made us swear not to tell you important stuff when we wrote, he said the owls might be intercepted."**

"Well I can understand that, but couldn't have come up with a code word for something that people wouldn't understand in case it's intercepted. You have one for Sirius." Gwen said.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Remus said smiling at the Muggle girl. Gwen blushed and looked away. Viktor smiled at her and kissed her head making her blush even more.

**"****He could still've kept me informed if he'd wanted to," Cris said shortly. "You're not telling me he doesn't know ways to send messages without owls."**

**Hermione glanced at Ron and then said, "I thought that, too. But he didn't want you to know anything."**

**"****Maybe he thinks I can't be trusted," said Cris, watching their expressions.**

**"****Don't be thick," said Ron, looking highly disconcerted.**

**"****Or that I can't take care of myself."**

**"****Of course he doesn't think that!" said Hermione anxiously.**

**"****So how come I have to stay at the Dursley's while you two get to join in everything that's going on here?" said Cris, the words tumbling over one another in a rush, her voice growing louder with every word. "How come you two are allowed to know everything that's going on?" **

"They don't," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I didn't know that, I was just mad at being left there without knowing what was going on." Cris said. "I hate being stuck there, I know I have Gwen but there is only so much I can handle being at the Dursley's."

"We didn't know the extent of what you have gone through there, now we do so we can change it if we can." Sirius said.

**"****We're not!" Ron interrupted. "Mum won't let us near the meetings, she says we're too young -" But before he knew it, Cris was shouting.**

**"****SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT - WHO SAVED THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?" **

"Padfoot, lower the volume please." Moony said.

"Sorry mate," Padfoot said.

**Every bitter and resentful thought Cris had had in the past month was pouring out of her: her frustration at the lack of news, the hurt that they had all been together without her, her fury at being followed and not told about it - all the feelings she was half-ashamed of finally burst their boundaries. Hedwig took fright at the noise and soared off to the top of the wardrobe again; Pigwidgeon twittered in alarm and zoomed even faster around their heads.**

**"****WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!" **

"We know Cris; you don't have to yell it out to the world." Sirius said.

"Hey!" Cris pouted.

**Ron was standing there with his mouth half-open, clearly stunned and at a loss for anything to say, while Hermione looked on the verge of tears.**

**"****BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?"**

"I know Bambi, I know." Fred said.

**"****Cris, we wanted to tell you, we really did -" Hermione began.**

**"****CAN'T'VE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR–"**

**"****Well, he did -"**

**"****FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON -"**

**"****We wanted to -"**

**"****I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER -"**

"The yelling's over." Padfoot said with a smile. Many people uncovered their ears.

"And to think, Cris was a lot louder than that." Ron said.

"If the house hadn't been charmed people miles around would have heard you." Sirius said. Cris blushed brightly at that and looked away; she didn't realize she was that loud.

**"****No, honest -"**

**"****Cris we're really sorry!" said Hermione desperately, her eyes now sparkling with tears. "You're absolutely right, Cris - I'd be furious if it was me!"**

**Cris glared at her, still breathing deeply, then turned away from them again, pacing up and down. Hedwig hooted glumly from the top of the wardrobe. There was a long pause, broken only by the mournful creak of the floorboards below Cris' feet.**

**"****What is this place, anyway?" she shot at Ron and Hermione.**

**"****Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," said Ron at once.**

"I didn't want you to start yelling again." Ron said.

"You terrifying when you yell." Hermione said.

"I wonder how we deal with it?" George asked Fred.

"I don't know," Fred said.

"Um, well, you just let mum yell, she usually does it though after we get into trouble at school." Lily J said.

"But she doesn't send us howlers; she talks to us about it when we get home." James said.

"Seems to work well too." Keiran said.

**"****Is anyone going to bother telling me what the Order of the Phoenix -?"**

**"****It's a secret society," said Hermione quickly. **

"So that's the key to get you three to spill everything." Ginny said.

"Not that we'll ever do that though." Neville said.

**"Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time."**

**"****Who's in it?" said Cris, coming to a halt with her hands in her pockets.**

**"****Quite a few people -"**

**"****We've met about twenty of them," said Ron, "but we think there are more."**

"Yeah, a lot more." Remus said with a chuckle.

**Cris glared at them.**

**"****Well?" she demanded, looking from one to the other.**

**"****Er," said Ron. "Well what?"**

**"****Voldemort!" said Cris furiously, and both Ron and Hermione winced. **

"It's just a name." Cris said. "When do they say it?" she asked her kids.

"I don't know, maybe later this year for Aunt Hermione and I think maybe 6 or 7th year for Uncle Ron." Lily J said.

"Okay," Cris said with a sigh to her two friends.

**"****What's happening? What's he up to? Where is he? What are we doing to stop him?"**

**"****We've told you, the Order don't let us in on their meetings," said Hermione nervously. "So we don't know the details - but we've got a general idea," she added hastily, seeing the look on Cris' face.**

**"****Fred and George have invented Extendable Ears, see," said Ron. "They're really useful."**

"What now?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"You should know that teens, especially pranksters they will find ways to find things out." Remus said.

"Very true," Bill said.

**"****Extendable -?"**

**"Ears, yeah. Only we've had to stop using them lately because Mum found out and went berserk. Fred and George had to hide them all to stop Mum binning them. But we got a good bit of use out of them before Mum realized what was going on. We know some of the Order are following known Death Eaters, keeping tabs on them, you know -"**

**"****Some of them are working on recruiting more people to the Order -" said Hermione.**

**"****And some of them are standing guard over something," said Ron. "They're always talking about guard duty."**

"Of course they would know about that." Snape muttered.

"Like Remus said, they will stop at nothing to find something out if it's something they are concerned about." Robin said.

"Then you should really let them in. I mean, they won't be doing anything dangerous but they can get the word out to their fellow students. You'd be very surprised how teens can get other teens to listen to them and get them ready for something." Gwen said. Everyone looked at her, that is exactly what Cris, Ron and Hermione did.

**"****Couldn't have been me, could it?" said Cris sarcastically.**

**"****Oh, yeah," said Ron, with a look of dawning comprehension.**

**Cris snorted. She walked around the room again, looking anywhere but at Ron and Hermione.**

**"****So, what have you two been doing, if you're not allowed in meetings?" she demanded. "You said you'd been busy"'**

**"****We have," said Hermione quickly. "We've been decontaminating this house, it's been empty for ages and stuff's been breeding in here. We've managed to clean out the kitchen, most of the bedrooms and I think we're doing the drawing room tomo-" **

"How long was it empty?" Padfoot asked.

"About fourteen or so years." Sirius said with a shrug.

**With two loud cracks, Fred and George, Ron's elder twin brothers, had materialized out of thin air in the middle of the room. Pigwidgeon twittered more wildly than ever and zoomed off to join Hedwig on top of the wardrobe.**

"How did you two do that?" Gwen asked.

"It's apparition." Cris said.

"Oh, that thing." Gwen said.

**"****Stop doing that!" Hermione said weakly to the twins, who were as vividly red-haired as Ron, though stockier and slightly shorter.**

**"****Hello, Cris," said George, beaming at her. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."**

**"****You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Cris, let it all out," said Fred, also beaming.**

**"****There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you." Cris blushed furiously at that she had come to really appreciate their timing and they always knew how to cheer her up.**

"And the crush begins." Lily J whispered to Teddy who chuckled at that.

**"****You two passed your Apparation tests, then?" asked Cris grumpily though her mood was lightening now.**

**"****With distinction," said Fred, who was holding what looked like a piece of very long, flesh colored string.**

"Is that those extendable ears?" Prongs asked. Fred and George nodded and Prongs looked interested.

**"****It would have taken you about thirty seconds longer to walk down the stairs," said Ron.**

**"****Time is Galleons, little brother," said Fred. **

**"****Anyway, Cris, you're interfering with reception. Extendable Ears," he added in response to Cris' raised eyebrows, and held up the string which Cris now saw was trailing out on to the landing. "We're trying to hear what's going on downstairs."**

**"****You want to be careful," said Ron, staring at the Ear, "if Mum sees one of them again…"**

**"****It's worth the risk, that's a major meeting they're having," said Fred.**

**The door opened and a long mane of red hair appeared.**

**"****Oh, hello, Cris!" said Ron's younger sister, Ginny, brightly. **

"And now the whole gang is there, well almost everyone." Gwen said.

"Well, we can't all be there." Neville said.

**"****I thought I heard your voice."**

**Turning to Fred and George, she said, "It's no-go with the Extendable Ears, she's gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door."**

**"****How d'you know?" said George, looking crestfallen.**

**"****Tonks told me how to find out," said Ginny. "You just chuck stuff at the door and if it can't make contact the door's been Imperturbed. I've been flicking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just soar away from it, so there's no way the Extendable Ears will be able to get under the gap."**

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed shocked while glaring at Tonks.

"What do you expect; she has Fred and George as brothers." Sirius said.

"I was hoping she would pick up on those habits." Mrs. Weasley mumbled.

**Fred heaved a deep sigh.**

**"****Shame. I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to."**

"I bet that shocked you." Robin said.

"Yep," Cris said.

**"Snape!" said Cris quickly. "Is he here?"**

**"****Yeah," said George, carefully closing the door and sitting down on one of the beds; Fred and Ginny followed. "Giving a report. Top secret."**

**"****Git," said Fred idly.**

**"****He's on our side now," said Hermione reprovingly.**

"Doesn't mean anything though." Cris said.

**Ron snorted. "Doesn't stop him being a git. The way he looks at us when he sees us."**

**"****Bill doesn't like him, either," said Ginny, as though that settled the matter.**

**Cris was not sure her anger had abated yet; but her thirst for information was now overcoming her urge to keep shouting. She sank on to the bed opposite the others.**

**"****Is Bill here?" she asked. "I thought he was working in Egypt?"**

**"****He applied for a desk job so he could come home and work for the Order," said Fred. **

"Well at least he's home." Lily said.

"Bill was but not Charlie." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"He says he misses the tombs, but;" he smirked, "there are compensations."**

**"****What d'you mean?"**

**"****Remember old Fleur Delacour?" said George. "She's got a job at Gringotts to eempwve 'er Eeenglish -"**

Bill and Fleur blushed brightly at that. Which made everyone laugh at that while Mrs. Weasley looked at her son and his future bride.

**"****And Bill's been giving her a lot of private lessons," sniggered Fred.**

His siblings started snickering and he glared at them.

"So Bill, what kind of lessons were you giving her?" Sirius asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Sirius, we know they get married and have kids." Robin said. Bill sent her a thank you look and Padfoot continued reading.

**"Charlie's in the Order, too," said George, "but he's still in Romania. Dumbledore wants as many foreign wizards brought in as possible, so Charlie's trying to make contacts on his days off."**

"No wonder you looked pale, almost everyone was in the Order." Lily said.

**"Couldn't Percy do that?" Cris asked. The last she had heard, the third Weasley brother was working in the Department of International Magical Co-operation at the Ministry of Magic.**

"See, without her around she doesn't know what happens to her friends." Lily said.

**At Cris' words, all the Weasleys and Hermione exchanged darkly significant looks.**

Percy looked down; he didn't realize how badly he treated his family.

**"****Whatever you do, don't mention Percy in front of Mum and Dad," Ron told Cris in a tense voice.**

**"****Why not?"**

**"Because every time Percy's name's mentioned, Dad breaks whatever he's holding and Mum starts crying," Fred said.**

"What did he do?" Gwen asked.

**"****It's been awful," said Ginny sadly.**

**"****I think we're well shut of him," said George, with an uncharacteristically ugly look on his face.**

**"****What's happened?" Cris said.**

**"Percy and Dad had a row," said Fred. "I've never seen Dad row with anyone like that. It's normally Mum who shouts."**

"Yeah, the nicer someone is the worse it is that they yell." Prongs said.

"That's how it usually works." Moony said.

**"****It was the first week back after term ended," said Ron. "We were about to come and join the Order. Percy came home and told us he'd been promoted."**

"Well that's cool." Gwen said.

**"****You're kidding?" said Cris.**

**Though she knew perfectly well that Percy was highly ambitious, Cris' impression was that Percy had not made a great success of his first job at the Ministry of Magic. Percy had committed the fairly large oversight of failing to notice that his boss was being controlled by Lord Voldemort (not that the Ministry had believed it - they all thought Mr. Crouch had gone mad).**

"So why did he get promoted?" Lily asked.

"I think that's a bit obvious love." Prongs said.

**"****Yeah, we were all surprised," said George, "because Percy got into a load of trouble about Crouch, there was an inquiry and everything. They said Percy ought to have realized Crouch was off his rocker and informed a superior. But you know Percy, Crouch left him in charge, he wasn't going to complain."**

"Of course not." Gwen said under her breath.

**"****So how come they promoted him?"**

**"That's exactly what we wondered," said Ron, who seemed very keen to keep normal conversation going now that Cris had stopped yelling. "He came home really pleased with himself - even more pleased than usual, if you can imagine that - and told Dad he'd been offered a position in Fudge's own office. A really good one for someone only a year out of Hogwarts: Junior Assistant to the Minister. He expected Dad to be all impressed, I think."**

"Well we thought there were Death Eaters in the inner circle of Fudge and I didn't really want any of my children near them." Mr. Weasley said. Percy looked over at his father, no wonder his father yelled at him.

**"****Only Dad wasn't," said Fred grimly.**

**"****Why not?" said Cris.**

**"****Well, apparently Fudge has been storming round the Ministry checking that nobody's having any contact with Dumbledore," said George.**

**"****Dumbledore's name is mud with the Ministry these days, see," said Fred. "They all think he's just making trouble saying You-Know-Who's back."**

"He is," Cris said.

"And now they know." Fred said.

"And they will be begging you for forgiveness." George said.

"And if I were you, I wouldn't take it." Fred said.

**"****Dad says Fudge has made it clear that anyone who's in league with Dumbledore can clear out their desks," said George.**

"Then how did you stay?" Gwen asked.

"Now that would be telling." Mr. Weasley said with a smile.

**"****Trouble is, Fudge suspects Dad, he knows he's friendly with Dumbledore, and he's always thought Dad's a bit of a weirdo because of his Muggle obsession."**

**"****But what's that got to do with Percy?" asked Cris, confused.**

**"****I'm coming to that. Dad reckons Fudge only wants Percy in his office because he wants to use him to spy on the family - and Dumbledore."**

Fudge blushed, that is what he was hoping for but it didn't work that way since Percy left the family.

**Cris let out a low whistle.**

**"****Bet Percy loved that."**

**Ron laughed in a hollow sort of way.**

**"He went completely berserk. He said - well, he said loads of terrible stuff. He said he's been having to struggle against Dad's lousy reputation ever since he joined the Ministry and that Dad's got no ambition and that's why we've always been - you know - not had a lot of money, I mean -"**

Many glares were sent Percy's way and he looked down in shame.

"I'm so sorry, mum, dad." Percy said. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at their third son.

"We'll talk later, let's just get this chapter over with." Mr. Weasley said. Percy nodded and Padfoot continued.

**"****What?" said Cris in disbelief, as Ginny made a noise like an angry cat.**

**"****I know," said Ron in a low voice. "And it got worse. He said Dad was an idiot to run around with Dumbledore, that Dumbledore was heading for big trouble and Dad was going to go down with him, and that he - Percy - knew where his loyalty lay and it was with the Ministry. And if Mum and Dad were going to become traitors to the Ministry he was going to make sure everyone knew he didn't belong to our family any more. And he packed his bags the same night and left. He's living here in London now."**

"You should have stayed with your family; do you know what happens when they separate?" Gwen asked. Percy looked over at the blonde Muggle girl.

"I had an older sister, she was Andy's twin. She did the same as you and left us. She joined the military. She was killed in battle three months after that." Gwen said. Percy went wide eyed, his nieces and nephews told them that he died, he didn't want to put his parents through that, his mum already lost her brothers she didn't need to lose a child as well.

**Cris swore under her breath. She had always liked Percy least of Ron's brothers,**

"Sorry," Percy said. Cris looked over at him, it looked as though Percy was turning back around.

**but she had never imagined he would say such things to Mr. Weasley.**

**"****Mum's been in a right state," said Ron dully. "You know - crying and stuff. She came up to London to try and talk to Percy but he slammed the door in her face. I dunno what he does if he meets Dad at work - ignores him, I s'pose."**

"Yeah, that's about what he does." Mr. Weasley said. Percy looked down in shame he didn't want to do that to them anymore, he hadn't realized he made his mother cry.

**"****But Percy must know Voldemort's back," said Cris slowly. "He's not stupid, he must know your mum and dad wouldn't risk everything without proof."**

Percy blushed, he should have realized, how could he be so stupid.

**"****Yeah, well, your name got dragged into the row," said Ron, shooting Cris a furtive look.**

**"****Percy said the only evidence was your word and… I dunno… he didn't think it was good enough."**

"How about now?" Cris asked.

"I believe you, these books tell the truth and no one deserves to be put under that curse three times." Percy said. Cris looked down; she never wanted to experience that again. Fred and George sensed what she was thinking and kissed her head to comfort her.

**"****Percy takes the Daily Prophet seriously," said Hermione tartly, and the others all nodded.**

**"What are you talking about?" Cris asked, looking around at them all. They were all regarding her warily.**

**"****Haven't - haven't you been getting the Daily Prophet!" Hermione asked nervously.**

**"****Yeah, I have!" said Cris.**

"But you weren't reading the entire thing." Ginny said.

"No, I figured whatever Voldemort was doing would be on the front page." Cris said.

"Do we want to know?" Lily asked.

"Not really," the group said.

**"****Have you - er - been reading it thoroughly?" Hermione asked, still more anxiously.**

**"****Not cover to cover," said Cris defensively. "If they were going to report anything about Voldemort it would be headline news, wouldn't it?"**

**The others flinched at the sound of the name. Hermione hurried on, "Well, you'd need to read it cover to cover to pick it up, but they - um - they mention you a couple of times a week." **

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Lily asked.

"Because they are going to be saying something bad about her." Prongs said.

**"****But I'd have seen -"**

**"****Not if you've only been reading the front page, you wouldn't," said Hermione, shaking her head. "I'm not talking about big articles. They just slip you in, like you're a standing joke."**

"Great now they think she's crazy." Moony said. Lily and Prongs were growling, they were going to go after the people who were doing this to their little girl.

**"****What d'you -?"**

**"****It's quite nasty, actually," said Hermione in a voice of forced calm. "They're just building on Rita's stuff."**

**"****But she's not writing for them anymore, is she?"**

**"****Oh, no, she's kept her promise - not that she's got any choice," Hermione added with satisfaction. "But she laid the foundation for what they're trying to do now." **

"Great, zis es going to be bad, isn't?" Fleur asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said.

**"****Which is what?" said Cris impatiently.**

**"****Okay, you know she wrote that you were collapsing all over the place and saying your scar was hurting and all that?"**

**"****Yeah," said Cris, who was not likely to forget Rita Skeeter's stories about her in a hurry.**

**"****Well, they're writing about you as though you're this deluded, attention-seeking person who thinks she's a great tragic hero or something," said Hermione, very fast, as though it would be less unpleasant for Cris to hear these facts quickly. **

"I was afraid of your reaction." Hermione said.

"I know," Cris said.

**"****They keep slipping in snide comments about you. If some far-fetched story appears, they say something like, 'tale worthy of Cristal Potter', and if anyone has a funny accident or anything it's, 'lets hope he hasn't got a scar on his forehead or we'll be asked to worship him next -"**

"They did not." Lily said.

"They did." Hermione said.

"But she didn't ask for that!" Lily yelled. "She didn't ask to become an orphan, to have a mad man come after her and tried to kill her! I just want her to be a normal teenage girl worrying about boys and stuff like that." Lily cried. Prongs brought her to him as she cried in his shoulder. Fudge blanched at that, they had totally forgotten that she didn't ask for those things to happen to her.

**"****I don't want anyone to worship -" Cris began hotly.**

**"****I know you don't," said Hermione quickly, looking frightened. "I know, Cris. But you see what they're doing? They want to turn you into someone nobody will believe. Fudge is behind it, I'll bet anything. They want wizards on the street to think you're just some stupid girl who's a bit of a joke, who tells ridiculous tall stories because she loves being famous and wants to keep it going." **

"Now that's just ridiculous." Moony said.

"Yeah, if they would just bother to get to know her they would realize that she just wants to be normal." Prongs said.

**"****I didn't ask - I didn't want - Voldemort killed my parents!" Cris spluttered. "I got famous because he murdered my family but couldn't kill me! Who wants to be famous for that? Don't they think I'd rather it'd never -"**

**"****We know, Cris," said Ginny earnestly.**

**"****And of course, they didn't report a word about the Dementors attacking you," said Hermione.**

"Of course not, because they don't people in a panic, it's just going to get worse if they don't warn people." Gwen said.

**"****Someone's told them to keep that quiet. That should've been a really big story, out-of-control Dementors. They haven't even reported that you broke the International Statute of Secrecy. We thought they would, it would tie in so well with this image of you as some stupid show-off. We think they're biding their time until you're expelled, then they're really going to go to town - I mean, if you're expelled, obviously," she went on hastily. "You really shouldn't be, not if they abide by their own laws, there's no case against you."**

"They should, she was defending herself. What if she didn't and her soul was taken, how would you have reacted then?" Gwen asked. Fudge sputtered, he would have been kicked out of office for sure.

**They were back on the hearing and Cris did not want to think about that. She cast around for another change of subject, but was saved the necessity of finding one by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.**

**Fred gave the Extendable Ear a hearty tug; there was another loud crack and he and George vanished. Seconds later, Mrs. Weasley appeared in the bedroom doorway.**

"The joys of an easy get away, away from Hogwarts that is." Sirius said.

**"****The meeting's over, you can come down and have dinner now. Everyone's dying to see you, Cris. And who's left all those Dungbombs outside the kitchen door?"**

**"****Crookshanks," said Ginny unblushingly. "He loves playing with them."**

"I can't believe I believed her." Mrs. Weasley said.

"She is a lot like the twins dear." Mr. Weasley said.

**"Oh," said Mrs. Weasley, "I thought it might have been Kreacher, he keeps doing odd things like that.**

"He's still alive?" Padfoot asked astounded.

"Yeah, sadly, he's gone insane I think." Sirius said.

"Not surprising." Padfoot said before continuing.

**Now don't forget to keep your voices down in the hall. Ginny, your hands are filthy, what have you been doing? Go and wash them before dinner, please."**

"I should have realized then." Mrs. Weasley said shaking her head.

**Ginny grimaced at the others and followed her mother out of the room, leaving Cris alone with Ron and Hermione. **

**Both of them were watching her apprehensively, as though they feared she would start shouting again now that everyone else had gone. The sight of them looking so nervous made her feel slightly ashamed.**

**"****Look…" she muttered, but Ron shook his head, and Hermione said quietly, "We knew you'd be angry, Cris, we really don't blame you, but you've got to understand, we did try to persuade Dumbledore -"**

**"****Yeah, I know," said Cris shortly.**

**She cast around for a topic that didn't involve her headmaster, because the very thought of Dumbledore made Cris' insides burn with anger again.**

**"****Who's Kreacher?" she asked.**

**"****The house-elf who lives here," said Ron. "Nutter. Never met one like him."**

**Hermione frowned at Ron.**

**"****He's not a nutter, Ron."**

**"****His life's ambition is to have his head cut off and stuck up on a plaque just like his mother," said Ron irritably. "Is that normal, Hermione?"**

"No, that isn't normal." Lily said.

**"****Well - well, if he is a bit strange, it's not his fault."**

**Ron rolled his eyes at Cris.**

**"****Hermione still hasn't given up on SPEW -"**

"Of course she hasn't." Prongs said shaking his head.

**"****It's not SPEW!" said Hermione heatedly. "It's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. And it's not just me, Dumbledore says we should be kind to Kreacher too."**

**"****Yeah, yeah," said Ron. "C'mon, I'm starving."**

"Ron and his stomach again." Ginny said.

**He led the way out of the door and on to the landing, but before they could descend the stairs -**

**"****Hold it!" Ron breathed, flinging out an arm to stop Cris and Hermione walking any further.**

**"****They're still in the hall, we might be able to hear something."**

"Nosy kids." Remus said with a chuckle.

"Like we weren't the same." Robin said.

"I know." Remus said smiling at his sister.

**The three of them looked cautiously over the banisters. The gloomy hallway below was packed with witches and wizards, including all of Cris' guard. They were whispering excitedly together. In the very center of the group Cris saw the dark, greasy-haired head and prominent nose of his least favorite teacher at Hogwarts, Professor Snape. Cris leaned further over the banisters. She was very interested in what Snape was doing for the Order of the Phoenix…**

"Of course you would be." Moony said.

"Wouldn't you?" Prongs asked.

"Well yeah," Moony said with a blush.

**A thin piece of flesh-colored string descended in front of Cris' eyes. Looking up, she saw Fred and George on the landing above, cautiously lowering the Extendable Ear towards the dark knot of people below. A moment later, however, they all began to move towards the front door and out of sight.**

**"****Damnit," Cris heard Fred whisper, as he hoisted the Extendable Ear back up again.**

**They heard the front door open, then close.**

**"****Snape never eats here," Ron told Cris quietly. "Thank God. C'mon."**

**"****And don't forget to keep your voice down in the hall, Cris," Hermione whispered. **

"What's in the hall?" Gwen asked.

"Please tell me my mother didn't have a portrait done." Padfoot said almost begging. When nobody answered he groaned and continued reading.

**As they passed the row of house-elf heads on the wall, they saw Remus, Mrs. Weasley and Tonks at the front door, magically sealing its many locks and bolts behind those who had just left.**

**"We're eating down in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley whispered, meeting them at the bottom of the stairs. "Cris, dear, if you'll just tiptoe across the hall, it's through this door here -"**

**CRASH.**

"Tonks!" the group said. Tonks blushed brightly at that.

**"Tonks!" cried Mrs. Weasley in exasperation, turning to look behind her.**

**"I'm sorry!" wailed Tonks, who was lying flat on the floor. "It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've tripped over -"**

"Maybe we should get rid of it." Sirius said.

"Or place it somewhere else." Robin said.

"That's a good idea, we can put it in the drawing room." Mrs. Weasley said.

**But the rest of her words were drowned by a horrible, ear-splitting, blood-curdling screech. The moth-eaten velvet curtains Cris had passed earlier had flown apart, but there was no door behind them. For a split second, Cris thought she was looking through a window, a window behind which an old woman in a black cap was screaming and screaming as though she were being tortured - then she realized it was simply a life-size portrait, but the most realistic, and the most unpleasant woman, she had ever seen in her life.**

"Great, that'll be my mother." Padfoot said.

"I am so sorry." Gwen said. Padfoot just grinned at her as he continued reading.

**The old woman was drooling, her eyes were rolling, the yellowing skin of her face stretched taut as she screamed; and all along the hall behind them, the other portraits awoke and began to yell, too, so that Cris actually screwed up her eyes at the noise and clapped her hands over her ears. Remus and Mrs. Weasley darted forward and tried to tug the curtains shut over the old woman, but they would not close and she screeched louder than ever, brandishing clawed hands as though trying to tear at their faces.**

**"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, be gone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers -"**

"I'm so sorry," Fleur said.

"I've dealt with her in life, this way I can shut her up at least." Sirius said.

**Tonks apologized over and over again, dragging the huge, heavy troll's leg back off the floor; Mrs. Weasley abandoned the attempt to close the curtains and hurried up and down the hall, stunning all the other portraits with her wand; and a man with long black hair came charging out of a door facing Cris.**

"Really, a man with long black hair, that's my introduction?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't write this." Cris said.

"I know," Sirius said with a smile.

**"Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" he roared, seizing the curtain Mrs. Weasley had abandoned.**

"I've always wanted to say that about her." Padfoot said with a grin.

"You already do." Prongs said.

"I know, but not to her face." Padfoot said. The group shook their heads and he continued reading.

**The old woman's face blanched.**

**"Yoooou!" she howled, her eyes popping at the sight of the man. "Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"**

**"I said - shut - UP!" roared the man, and with a stupendous effort he and Remus managed to force the curtains closed again.**

**The old woman's screeches died and an echoing silence fell. Panting slightly and sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes, Cris' godfather Sirius turned to face her.**

**"Hello, Cris," he said grimly, "I see you've met my mother."**

"What a nice intro Sirius." Prongs said with a laugh. Sirius smiled sadly at his long dead best friend.

"Well that's the chapter." Padfoot said handing it to Percy.


	113. Chapter 5: The Order of the Phoenix

"**Chapter 5: The Order of the Phoenix," **Percy read.

"Well it's also the title of the book." Gwen said.

"I wonder if they tell Cris anything." Lily said.

"Since Sirius is there he'll probably tell her something." Prongs said.

"I hope so." Lily said.

**"****Your -?"**

**"My dear old mum, yeah," said Sirius. "We've been trying to get her down for a month but we think she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas. Let's get downstairs, quick, before they all wake up again."**

"Do you get her down?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, it's not there anymore, I don't know how mum and dad got it down but they did." Keiran said.

"Well that's something." Sirius said.

**"****But what's a portrait of your mother doing here?" Cris asked, bewildered, as they went through the door from the hall and led the way down a flight of narrow stone steps, the others just behind them.**

**"****Hasn't anyone told you? This was my parents' house," said Sirius. "But I'm the last Black left, so it's mine now. I offered it to Dumbledore for Headquarters - about the only useful thing I've been able to do."**

**Cris, who had expected a better welcome, noted how hard and bitter Sirius' voice sounded. **

"Sorry, it's always like that when I talk about my parents." Sirius said.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Cris said with a smile.

**She followed her godfather to the bottom of the steps and through a door leading into the basement kitchen.**

**It was scarcely less gloomy than the hall above, a cavernous room with rough stone walls. Most of the light was coming from a large fire at the far end of the room. A haze of pipe smoke hung in the air like battle fumes, through which loomed the menacing shapes of heavy iron pots and pans hanging from the dark ceiling. Many chairs had been crammed into the room for the meeting and a long wooden table stood in the middle of them, littered with rolls of parchment, goblets, empty wine bottles, and a heap of what appeared to be rags. Mr. Weasley and his eldest son Bill were talking quietly with their heads together at the end of the table. **

"What were the two of you talking about?" Gwen asked.

"About the meeting." Bill said. Gwen looked at him but didn't ask anything else.

**Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. Her husband, a thin, balding, red-haired man who wore horn-rimmed glasses, looked around and jumped to his feet.**

**"****Cris!" Mr. Weasley said, hurrying forward to greet her, and shaking his hand vigorously.**

**"****Good to see you!"**

**Over his shoulder Cris saw Bill, who still wore his long hair in a ponytail,**

"I do wish you'd let me cut it." Mrs. Weasley said. This caused the future kids to laugh.

"You say that all the time." Keiran said.

"But Dad will never, he says that mum likes it long." Victoire said. Mrs. Weasley sighed; it seems Bill will always have it long.

**hastily rolling up the lengths of parchment left on the table.**

**"****Journey all right, Cris?" Bill called, trying to gather up twelve scrolls at once. "Mad-Eye didn't make you come via Greenland, then?"**

"He tried," Prongs laughed.

**"****He tried," said Tonks, striding over to help Bill and immediately toppling a candle on to the last piece of parchment. "Oh no - sorry -"**

**"****Here, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, sounding exasperated, and she repaired the parchment with a wave of her wand. In the flash of light caused by Mrs. Weasley's charm Cris caught a glimpse of what looked like the plan of a building.**

"Of course she did." Mrs. Weasley muttered.

**Mrs. Weasley had seen her looking. She snatched the plan off the table and stuffed it into Bill's already overladen arms.**

**"****This sort of thing ought to be cleared away promptly at the end of meetings," she snapped, before sweeping off towards an ancient dresser from which she started unloading dinner plates.**

**Bill took out his wand, muttered, "Evanesco!" and the scrolls vanished.**

"Cool, can you get it back?" Gwen asked.

"Yep," Charlie said.

**"****Sit down, Cris," said Sirius. "You've met Mundungus, haven't you?"**

**The thing Cris had taken to be a pile of rags gave a prolonged, grunting snore, then jerked awake.**

**'Some'n say m'name?' Mundungus mumbled sleepily. "I 'gree with Sirius…" He raised a very grubby hand in the air as though voting, his droopy, bloodshot eyes unfocused.**

"What did you do to him?" Moony asked.

"You don't want to know." Sirius said.

"It was funny though." Robin said.

**Ginny giggled.**

**"****The meeting's over, Dung," said Sirius, as they all sat down around him at the table. "Cris' arrived."**

**"****Eh?" said Mundungus, peering balefully at Cris through his matted ginger hair. "Blimey, so she 'as. Yeah… you all right, Cris?"**

"Why would he care, he left." Lily snapped.

**"****Yeah," said Cris.**

**Mundungus fumbled nervously in his pockets, still staring at Cris, and pulled out a grimy black pipe. He stuck it in his mouth, ignited the end of it with his wand and took a deep pull on it. Great billowing clouds of greenish smoke obscured him within seconds.**

"And he smokes at that." Lily said.

"Smoking is very bad for you." Gwen said.

**"****Owe you a 'pology," grunted a voice from the middle of the smelly cloud.**

**"****For the last time, Mundungus," called Mrs. Weasley, "will you please not smoke that thing in the kitchen, especially not when we're about to eat!"**

**"****Ah," said Mundungus. "Right. Sorry, Molly."**

**The cloud of smoke vanished as Mundungus stowed his pipe back in his pocket, but an acrid smell of burning socks lingered.**

"Now that's just nasty." Gwen said.

"I know," said the group.

**"And if you want dinner before midnight I'll need a hand," Mrs. Weasley said to the room at large. "No, you can stay where you are, Cris dear, you've had a long journey."**

**"****What can I do, Molly?" said Tonks enthusiastically, bounding forwards.**

**Mrs. Weasley hesitated, looking apprehensive.**

**"****Er - no, it's all right, Tonks, you have a rest too, you've done enough today."**

"You just didn't want her around sharp objects." Remus said. Mrs. Weasley looked sheepish and Tonks laughed.

"It's alright Molly, I understand, I wouldn't want me around sharp objects as well." Tonks said.

**"****No, no, I want to help!" said Tonks brightly, knocking over a chair as she hurried towards the dresser, from which Ginny was collecting cutlery.**

**Soon, a series of heavy knives were chopping meat and vegetables of their own accord, supervised by Mr. Weasley, while Mrs. Weasley stirred a cauldron dangling over the fire and the others took out plates, more goblets and food from the pantry. Cris was left at the table with Sirius and Mundungus, who was still blinking at her mournfully.**

**"****Seen old Figgy since?" he asked.**

**"****No," said Cris, "I haven't seen anyone."**

**"****See, I wouldn't 'ave left," said Mundungus, leaning forward, a pleading note in his voice, "but I 'ad a business opportunity -"**

"And leaving Cris is a good idea?" Lily asked.

"We know Lily, we know." Moony said.

**Cris felt something brush against her knees and started, but it was only Crookshanks, Hermione's bandy-legged ginger cat, who wound himself once around Cris' legs, purring, then jumped on to Sirius's lap and curled up. Sirius scratched him absent-mindedly behind the ears as he turned, still grim-faced, to Cris.**

"So you finally know a cat who likes you." Prongs said.

"Well, he did help me out." Sirius said.

**"****Had a good summer so far?"**

**"****It was alright, I have a friend in the neighborhood and we went out a few times. But other than that it wasn't all that fun," said Cris.**

**For the first time, something like a grin flitted across Sirius's face.**

**"Don't know what you're complaining about, myself." **

"Of course, you would be stuck in the house." Lily said.

"And after I literally ran away from the place too." Padfoot said pouting.

**"****What?" said Cris incredulously.**

**"****Personally, I'd have welcomed a Dementor attack.**

"Of course you would." Robin said shaking her head.

**A deadly struggle for my soul would have broken the monotony nicely. You think you've had it bad, at least you've been able to get out and about, stretch your legs, get into a few fights… I've been stuck inside for a month."**

**"****How come?" asked Cris, frowning.**

**"****Because the Ministry of Magic's still after me,**

"How did you forget that?" Robin asked.

"I honestly don't know, probably because I haven't read anything about it." Cris said.

**and Voldemort will know all about me being an Animagus by now, Wormtail will have told him, so my big disguise is useless. There's not much I can do for the Order of the Phoenix… or so Dumbledore feels."**

**There was something about the slightly flattened tone of voice in which Sirius uttered Dumbledore's name that told Cris that Sirius, too, was not very happy with the Headmaster.**

"Keeping people locked up is not a very smart thing to do." Scarlett said. No wonder her dad didn't like to stay inside all the time.

**Cris felt a sudden upsurge of affection for her godfather.**

**"****At least you've known what's been going on," she said bracingly.**

**"****Oh yeah," said Sirius sarcastically. "Listening to Snape's reports, having to take all his snide hints that he's out there risking his life while I'm sitting on my backside here having a nice comfortable time… asking me how the cleanings going -"**

"Yeah, it probably isn't very clean in there." Padfoot said.

"No it wasn't." Hermione said.

**"****What cleaning?" asked Cris.**

**"****Trying to make this place fit for human habitation," said Sirius, waving a hand around the dismal kitchen. "No one's lived here for ten years, not since my dear mother died, unless you count her old house-elf, and he's gone round the twist - hasn't cleaned anything in ages."**

**"****Sirius," said Mundungus, who did not appear to have paid any attention to the conversation, but had been closely examining an empty goblet. "This solid silver, mate?"**

**"****Yes," said Sirius, surveying it with distaste. "Finest fifteenth-century goblin-wrought silver, embossed with the Black family crest."**

**"****That'd come off, though," muttered Mundungus, polishing it with his cuff.**

"He can have it." Padfoot said.

**"****Fred - George - NO, JUST CARRY THEM!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.**

Sirius and Remus laughed, James and Sirius did that almost every day after they turned seventeen.

**Cris, Sirius and Mundungus looked round and, a split second later, they had dived away from the table. Fred and George had bewitched a large cauldron of stew, an iron flagon of Butterbeer and a heavy wooden breadboard, complete with knife, to hurtle through the air towards them. The stew skidded the length of the table and came to a halt just before the end, leaving a long black burn on the wooden surface; the flagon of Butterbeer fell with a crash, spilling its contents everywhere; the bread knife slipped off the board and landed, point down and quivering ominously, exactly where Sirius's right hand had been seconds before.**

"Thank god for that." Sirius said.

"Sorry," Fred and George said. Sirius waved it off as Percy continued reading.

**"****FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. **

**"****THERE WAS NO NEED - I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS - JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!"**

Fred and George looked down; they did go a little overboard.

"Mum, everyone does it definitely after they become of age." Charlie said.

**"****We were just trying to save a bit of time!" said Fred, hurrying forward to wrench the bread knife out of the table. "Sorry, Sirius, mate - didn't mean to -"**

**Cris and Sirius were both laughing; Mundungus, who had toppled backwards off his chair, was swearing as he got to his feet; Crookshanks had given an angry hiss and shot off under the dresser, from where his large yellow eyes glowed in the darkness.**

**"****Boys," Mr. Weasley said, lifting the stew back into the middle of the table, "your mother's right, you're supposed to show a sense of responsibility now you've come of age -"**

**"****None of your brothers caused this sort of trouble!" Mrs. Weasley raged at the twins as she slammed a fresh flagon of Butterbeer on to the table, and spilling almost as much again. "Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate every few feet!**

"Well I did at first, just never when you were around." Bill said. Mrs. Weasley looked at her oldest son in shock.

**Charlie didn't charm everything he met! Percy -"**

**She stopped dead, catching her breath with a frightened look at her husband, whose expression was suddenly wooden.**

Everyone turned to glare at Percy who looked down into his lap.

**"****Let's eat," said Bill quickly.**

**"****It looks wonderful, Molly," said Remus, ladling stew on to a plate for her and handing it across the table.**

**For a few minutes there was silence but for the chink of plates and cutlery and the scraping of chairs as everyone settled down to their food. Then Mrs. Weasley turned to Sirius.**

**"****I've been meaning to tell you, Sirius, there's something trapped in that writing desk in the drawing room, it keeps rattling and shaking. Of course, it could just be a Boggart, but I thought we ought to ask Alastor to have a look at it before we let it out."**

**"****Whatever you like," said Sirius indifferently.**

**"The curtains in there are full of Doxys, too," Mrs. Weasley went on. "I thought we might try and tackle them tomorrow." **

"How many creatures made their homes there?" Padfoot asked.

"Enough," Sirius said.

**"****I look forward to it," said Sirius. Cris heard the sarcasm in his voice, but she was not sure that anyone else did.**

**Opposite Cris, Tonks was entertaining Hermione and Ginny by transforming her nose between mouthfuls. Screwing up her eyes each time with the same pained expression she had worn back in Cris' bedroom, her nose swelled to a beak-like protuberance that resembled Snape's, shrank to the size of a button mushroom and then sprouted a great deal of hair from each nostril.**

**Apparently this was a regular mealtime entertainment, because Hermione and Ginny were soon requesting their favorite noses.**

**"****Do that one like a pig snout, Tonks."**

**Tonks obliged, and Cris, looking up, had the fleeting impression that a female Dudley was grinning at her from across the table.**

"Sorry," Cris said.

"It's okay, although, I don't think I'll be able to do that nose anymore." Tonks said.

"Thanks Cris," Hermione and Ginny said.

"You're welcome." Cris said with a smile.

**Mr. Weasley, Bill and Remus were having an intense discussion about goblins.**

**"****They're not giving anything away yet," said Bill. "I still can't work out whether or not they believe he's back. Course, they might prefer not to take sides at all. Keep out of it."**

**"****I'm sure they'd never go over to You-Know-Who," said Mr. Weasley, shaking his head.**

"One can never tell with Goblins." Robin said.

"That's true." Bill said.

**"****They've suffered losses too; remember that goblin family he murdered last time, somewhere near Nottingham?"**

**"****I think it depends what they're offered," said Remus. "And I'm not talking about gold. If they're offered the freedoms we've been denying them for centuries they're going to be tempted. **

"They don't join do they?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so." Keiran said shaking his head.

**Have you still not had any luck with Ragnok, Bill?"**

**"****He's feeling pretty anti-wizard at the moment," said Bill, "he hasn't stopped raging about the Bagman business, he reckons the Ministry did a cover-up, those goblins never got their gold from him, you know -" **

"That's the thing; Goblins are not likely to forget about things like that." Bill said.

**A gale of laughter from the middle of the table drowned the rest of Bill's words. Fred, George, Ron and Mundungus were rolling around in their seats.**

**"… ****and then," choked Mundungus, tears running down his face, "and then, if you'll believe it, 'e says to me, 'e says, 'Ere, Dung, where did ya get all them toads from? 'Cos some son of a Bludger's gone and nicked all mine!' And I says, 'Nicked all your toads, Will, what next? So you'll be wanting some more, then?' And if you'll believe me, lads, the gormless gargoyle buys all 'is own toads back orf me for a lot more'n what 'e paid in the first place -"**

**"****I don't think we need to hear any more of your business dealings, thank you very much, Mundungus," said Mrs. Weasley sharply, as Ron slumped forwards on to the table, howling with laughter.**

**"****Beg pardon, Molly," said Mundungus at once, wiping his eyes and winking at Cris. "But, you know, Will nicked 'em orf Warty Harris in the first place so I wasn't really doing nothing wrong."**

**"****I don't know where you learned about right and wrong, Mundungus, but you seem to have missed a few crucial lessons," said Mrs. Weasley coldly. **

"Wow, I didn't know mum could be sarcastic." Charlie said.

"Well, her brothers inspired us with our pranks." Padfoot said.

"That's where we get it from." The twins said.

"Man, you three stood no chance. Grandchildren to one of the marauders not to mention children of Fred and George and Great uncles Fabien and Gideon." Victoire said.

"Hey, you got into trouble too." Lily J said.

"Not as bad as us though." Al said.

**Fred and George buried their faces in their goblets of Butterbeer; George was hiccoughing. For some reason, Mrs. Weasley threw a very nasty look at Sirius before getting to her feet and going to fetch a large rhubarb crumble for pudding. Cris looked round at her godfather.**

**"****Molly doesn't approve of Mundungus," said Sirius in an undertone. "So what happened to your glasses?" Cris grinned at him.**

"**I got contacts, very recently. This way I don't have to worry about the frames breaking." Cris said. **

"**What are contacts?" Mr. Weasley asked. Cris smiled reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small bottle of eye solution and made an eye wide open and pulled out a small contact. Many people around the table looked shocked. **

"**And those are just like glasses?" Sirius asked. Cris nodded put the contact back in. **

"**And when did you have time to go and do that?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Cris looked over at her and smiled. **

"**I went with a friend in the neighborhood." Cris said with a shrug and left it at that. **

"I was worried you would get taken or killed." Mrs. Weasley said.

"No need to worry about me." Cris said.

**"So ****how come he's in the Order?" Cris said, very quietly pointing at Mundungus. **

**"****He's useful," Sirius muttered. "Knows all the crooks - well, he would, seeing as he's one himself. But he's also very loyal to Dumbledore, who helped him out of a tight spot once. It pays to have someone like Dung around, he hears things we don't. But Molly thinks inviting him to stay for dinner is going too far. She hasn't forgiven him for slipping off duty when he was supposed to be tailing you."**

"None of us really forgave him." Remus said.

"I can imagine." Lily said.

**Three helpings of rhubarb crumble and custard later and the waistband on Cris' jeans were feeling uncomfortably tight.**

"Which is saying something; we bought them about a size too big. We really couldn't find the right size for her." Gwen said.

"I'm stuck between sizes, it makes shopping for clothes rather difficult." Cris said.

"I can understand that." Lily said.

**As she laid down her spoon there was a lull in the general conversation: Mr. Weasley was leaning back in his chair, looking replete and relaxed; Tonks was yawning widely, her nose now back to normal; and Ginny who had lured Crookshanks out from under the dresser, was sitting cross-legged on the floor, rolling Butterbeer corks for him to chase.**

**"****Nearly time for bed, I think," said Mrs. Weasley with a yawn.**

**"****Not just yet, Molly" said Sirius, pushing away his empty plate and turning to look at Cris.**

**"****You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."**

"I did," Cris said.

"I know now." Sirius said with a smile.

**The atmosphere in the room changed with the rapidity Cris associated with the arrival of Dementors. Where seconds before it had been sleepily relaxed, it was now alert, even tense. A frisson had gone around the table at the mention of Voldemort's name. Remus, who had been about to take a sip of wine, lowered his goblet slowly, looking wary.**

**"I did!" said Cris indignantly. "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so -"**

**"****And they're quite right," said Mrs. Weasley. "You're too young."**

"That doesn't mean she can't know. He is after her. So the more she knows the better she is protected. Keeping her in the dark is a sure fire way for her to get killed." Moony said. Mrs. Weasley looked at him, she had completely forgot about that, she just wanted to keep Cris and her children safe.

**She was sitting bolt upright in her chair, her fists clenched on its arms, every trace of drowsiness gone.**

**"****Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" asked Sirius. "Cris' been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. She' got the right to know what's been happen—"**

**"****Hang on!" interrupted George loudly.**

**"****How come Cris gets her questions answered?" said Fred angrily.**

**"****We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" said George.**

**"'****You're too young, you're not in the Order'," said Fred in a high-pitched voice that sounded uncannily like his mother's. "Cris' not even of age!" **

"Still doesn't mean she can't know what's going on." Lily said.

"All of them need to know what's going on so they can defend themselves. I mean, what if Hogwarts is attacked. You aren't always going to be there to protect them." Prongs said.

**"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing," said Sirius calmly, "that's your parents' decision. Cris, on the other hand -"**

"It's my decision to make." Sirius said.

"We did make him godfather for a reason." Prongs said.

**"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Cris!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply. The expression on her normally kind face looked dangerous. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"**

**"Which bit?" Sirius asked politely, but with the air of a man readying himself for a fight.**

"Dad, you should know better than to start a yelling match with Grandma Molly." Scarlett said.

"Scar, you should know how dad can get. Especially when it comes to us, Teddy and Cris and her kids." Keiran said.

"True," Scarlett said.

**"The bit about not telling Cris more than she needs to know," said Mrs. Weasley, placing a heavy emphasis on the last three words. Ron, Hermione, Fred and George's heads swiveled from Sirius to Mrs. Weasley as though they were following a tennis rally. Ginny was kneeling amid a pile of abandoned Butterbeer corks, watching the conversation with her mouth slightly open. Remus' eyes were fixed on Sirius.**

**"I don't intend to tell her more than she needs to know, Molly," said Sirius. "But as she was the one who saw Voldemort come back" (again, there was a collective shudder around the table at the name) "she has more right than most to -" **

"Exactly, if it hadn't been for her none of you would be there." Prongs said.

**"She's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" said Mrs. Weasley. "She's only fifteen and -"**

**"And she's dealt with as much as most in the Order," said Sirius, "and more than some." **

"That's true; I wish you had an actual childhood." Sirius said.

"And we are going to make sure of that." Lily said.

"Good," Remus said.

**"No one's denying what she's done!" said Mrs. Weasley, her voice rising, her fists trembling on the arms of her chair. "But she's still -"**

**"She's not a child!" said Sirius impatiently.**

**"She's not an adult either!" said Mrs. Weasley, the color rising in her cheeks. "She's not James or Lily, Sirius!"**

Sirius flinched at that and Mrs. Weasley looked down in shame.

"Now that was a low blow Molly, a very low blow." Lily said.

"I am so sorry, Sirius, I know you don't see her like that." Mrs. Weasley said. Sirius looked at her and nodded stiffly, there were times where Cris would do something that would remind her of James and Lily that it made his heart ache for her. It wasn't fair, he knew them for years and Cris, their only child hardly knows them.

**"I'm perfectly clear who she is, thanks, Molly," said Sirius coldly.**

**"I'm not sure you are!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Sometimes, the way you talk about her, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"**

"Molly, I know Cris is her own person, the only thing that gets me sometimes is some of things she does reminds me a lot of James and Lily." Sirius said. Mrs. Weasley nodded and she understood what that was like.

**"What's wrong with that?" said Cris.**

**"What's wrong, Cris, is that you are not your father or your mother, however much you might look like him!" said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes still boring into Sirius. "You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"**

**"Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather?" demanded Sirius, his voice rising.**

"You're not; you just have had a lot of bad luck." Bill said.

"Thanks," Sirius said.

**"Meaning you have been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home and -"**

**"We'll leave my instructions from Dumbledore out of this, if you please!" said Sirius loudly.**

**"Arthur!" said Mrs. Weasley, rounding on her husband. "Arthur, back me up!"**

"Sure bring other people into the argument." Lily mumbled.

**Mr. Weasley did not speak at once. He took off his glasses and cleaned them slowly on his robes, not looking at his wife. Only when he had replaced them carefully on his nose did he reply.**

**"Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Cris will have to be filled in, to a certain extent, now that she is staying at Headquarters."**

**"Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting her to ask whatever she likes!"**

**"Personally," said Remus quietly, looking away from Sirius at last, as Mrs. Weasley turned quickly to him, hopeful that finally she was about to get an ally, "I think it better that Cris gets the facts - not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture - from us, rather than a garbled version from… others."**

"See, something like that, I'd rather her know something than not know anything at all. You know how that worked out well." Prongs said.

**His expression was mild, but Cris felt sure Remus, at least, knew that some Extendable Ears had survived Mrs. Weasley's purge.**

"That I did." Remus said with a chuckle.

**"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, breathing deeply and looking around the table for support that did not come, "well… I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Cris to know too much, and speaking as someone who has Cris best interests at heart -"**

**"She's not your daughter," said Sirius quietly.**

**"She's as good as," said Mrs. Weasley fiercely. "Who else has she got?"**

"A lot of people." Padfoot said.

**"She's got me!"**

**"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley, her lip curling, "the thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after her while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"**

"Molly! That's really below the belt." Lily said.

"I know, I am so sorry Sirius. I was stressed especially with everything Percy said and all that." Mrs. Weasley said. Percy looked up at his mother, he didn't think he caused her that much pain.

**Sirius started to rise from his chair.**

**"Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about Cris," said Remus sharply. "Sirius, sit down."**

**Mrs. Weasley's lower lip was trembling. Sirius sank slowly back into his chair, his face white.**

**"I think Cris ought to be allowed a say in this," Remus continued, "she's old enough to decide for herself."**

**"I want to know what's been going on," Cris said at once.**

"He knew you were going to say that." Robin said.

"That I did, she doesn't like to be kept in the dark." Remus said.

**She did not look at Mrs. Weasley. She had been touched by what she had said about her being as good as a daughter, but she was also impatient with her mollycoddling. Sirius was right, she was not a child.**

"I haven't been one in a long time." Cris mumbled.

"We know Bambi, we know." The twins whispered.

**"Very well," said Mrs. Weasley, her voice cracking. "Ginny - Ron - Hermione - Fred - George – I want you out of this kitchen, now."**

"You can't really stop Fred and George they are of age, and Cris will tell Ron and Hermione anything." Neville said.

"Yeah, that's about it." Charlie said.

**There was instant uproar.**

"See," Neville said with a smile. Ginny elbowed him in the stomach.

**"We're of age!" Fred and George bellowed together.**

**"If Cris' allowed, why can't I?" shouted Ron.**

**"Mum, I want to hear!" wailed Ginny.**

**"NO!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, standing up, her eyes over bright. "I absolutely forbid -"**

"Well you can't really stop the twins, they are of age." Bill said.

**"Molly, you can't stop Fred and George," said Mr. Weasley wearily. "They are of age."**

**"They're still at school." **

"Doesn't mean anything, they are of age." Padfoot said enviously.

**"But they're legally adults now," said Mr. Weasley, in the same tired voice.**

**Mrs. Weasley was now scarlet in the face.**

**"I - oh, all right then, Fred and George can stay, but Ron -"**

**"Cris'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway!" said Ron hotly. "Won't - won't you?" he added uncertainly, meeting Cris' eyes.**

**For a split second, Cris considered telling Ron that she wouldn't tell him a single word, that he could try a taste of being kept in the dark and see how he liked it. But the nasty impulse vanished as they looked at each other.**

"Sorry," Cris said.

"It's fine Bolt, we know how you felt." Hermione and Ron said.

**"Course I will," Cris said.**

"See, they tell each other anything." Lily said.

**Ron and Hermione beamed.**

**"Fine!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Fine! Ginny - BED!"**

**Ginny did not go quietly. They could hear her raging and storming at her mother all the way up the stairs, and when she reached the hall Mrs. Blacks ear-splitting shrieks were added to the din.**

"I have a feeling Ginny will know as well." Padfoot whispered.

"Me too." Prongs said.

**Remus hurried off to the portrait to restore calm. It was only after he had returned, closing the kitchen door behind him and taking his seat at the table again, that Sirius spoke.**

**"Okay, Cris… what do you want to know?"**

**Cris took a deep breath and asked the question that had obsessed her for the last month.**

**"Where's Voldemort?" she said, ignoring the renewed shudders and winces at the name. "What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the Muggle news, and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything."**

**"That's because there haven't been any funny deaths yet," said Sirius, "not as far as we know, anyway… and we know quite a lot."**

"He doesn't want the world to know yet." Charlie said.

"A surprise attack," Gwen said.

"He'll go after the Ministry first." Ron said. Hermione and Cris looked at each other and Hermione wrote that down on the list she had of predictions Ron had made.

**"More than he thinks we do, anyway," said Remus.**

**"How come he's stopped killing people?" Cris asked. She knew Voldemort had murdered more than once in the last year alone.**

**"Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself," said Sirius. "It would be dangerous for him. His comeback didn't come off quite the way he wanted it to, you see. He messed it up."**

**"Or rather, you messed it up for him," said Remus, with a satisfied smile.**

"She wasn't supposed to escape and tell Dumbledore." Padfoot said.

**"How?" Cris asked, perplexed.**

**"You weren't supposed to survive!" said Sirius. "Nobody apart from his Death Eaters was supposed to know he'd come back. But you survived to bear witness."**

**"And the very last person he wanted alerted to his return the moment he got back was Dumbledore," said Remus. "And you made sure Dumbledore knew at once."**

"That was smart." Charlie said. Cris smiled and blushed, she was only following her gut.

**"How has that helped?" Cris asked.**

**"Are you kidding?" said Bill incredulously. "Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who was ever scared of!"**

"I think he is beginning to be scared of you. You fought off his Imperious after all." Draco said.

**"Thanks to you, Dumbledore was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned," said Sirius.**

**"So, what's the Order been doing?" said Cris, looking around at them all.**

**"Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans," said Sirius.**

"Well that's good." Prongs said.

**"How d'you know what his plans are?" Cris asked quickly.**

**"Dumbledore's got a shrewd idea,' said Remus, "and Dumbledore's shrewd ideas normally turn out to be accurate."**

"Well, his ideas are usually right." Robin said.

**"So what does Dumbledore reckon he's planning?"**

**"Well, firstly, he wants to build up his army again," said Sirius. "In the old days he had huge numbers at his command: witches and wizards he'd bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, a great variety of Dark creatures. You heard him planning to recruit the giants; well, they'll be just one of the groups he's after. He's certainly not going to try and take on the Ministry of Magic with only a dozen Death Eaters."**

"Yeah, that'll be stupid." Gwen said.

**"So you're trying to stop him getting more followers?"**

**"We're doing our best," said Remus.**

**"How?"**

**"Well, the main thing is to try and convince as many people as possible that You-Know-Who really has returned, to put them on their guard," said Bill.**

**"It's proving tricky, though."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because of the Ministry's attitude," said Tonks. "You saw Cornelius Fudge after You-Know- Who came back, Cris. Well, he hasn't shifted his position at all. He's absolutely refusing to believe it's happened." **

"Which will be the death of a lot of witches and wizards." Al said.

**"But why?" said Cris desperately. "Why's he being so stupid? If Dumbledore -"**

**"Ah, well, you've put your finger on the problem," said Mr. Weasley with a wry smile. "Dumbledore."**

**"Fudge is frightened of him, you see," said Tonks sadly.**

**"Frightened of Dumbledore?" said Cris incredulously.**

**"Frightened of what he's up to," said Mr. Weasley. "Fudge thinks Dumbledore's plotting to overthrow him. He thinks Dumbledore wants to be Minister for Magic." **

"You don't do you?" Lily asked.

"Not in the slightest, my passion is teaching, I am not very fond of politics, though I will give advice to those who ask." Dumbledore said. Fudge looked at him and blushed, how could he have been so stupid?

**"But Dumbledore doesn't want -"**

**"Of course he doesn't," said Mr. Weasley. "He's never wanted the Minister's job, even though a lot of people wanted him to take it when Millicent Bagnold retired. Fudge came to power instead, but he's never quite forgotten how much popular support Dumbledore had, even though Dumbledore never applied for the job."**

**"Deep down, Fudge knows Dumbledore's much cleverer than he is - a much more powerful wizard, and in the early days of his Ministry he was forever asking Dumbledore for help and advice," said Remus. "But it seems he's become fond of power, and much more confident. He loves being Minister for Magic and he's managed to convince himself that he's the clever one and Dumbledore's simply stirring up trouble for the sake of it." **

"That's just stupid. It's been proven that those who pretend will just wind up getting the short end later on. Power hungry people never stay in power for long." Gwen said.

**"How can he think that?" said Cris angrily. "How can he think Dumbledore would just make it all up - that I'd make it all up?"**

"I believe you now Miss Potter and I am dreadfully sorry." Fudge said. Cris looked at him and back at Percy as he continued reading when her green gaze fell on him.

**"Because accepting that Voldemort's back would mean trouble like the Ministry hasn't had to cope with for nearly fourteen years," said Sirius bitterly. "Fudge just can't bring himself to face it. It's so much more comfortable to convince himself Dumbledore's lying to destabilize him."**

**"You see the problem," said Remus. "While the Ministry insists there is nothing to fear from Voldemort it's hard to convince people he's back, especially as they really don't want to believe it in the first place. What's more, the Ministry's leaning heavily on the Daily Prophet not to report any of what they're calling Dumbledore's rumor- mongering, so most of the wizarding community are completely unaware any things happened, and that makes them easy targets for the Death Eaters if they're using the Imperius Curse."**

"So in reality you're no better than one of his supporters." Lily said.

"You are enabling him to stay in hiding when you need to speak out get everyone ready for the worst." Gwen said.

**"But you're telling people, aren't you?" said Cris, looking around at Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Bill, Mundungus, Remus and Tonks. "You're letting people know he's back?"**

**They all smiled humorlessly.**

**"Well, as everyone thinks I'm a mad mass-murderer and the Ministry's put a ten thousand Galleon price on my head, I can hardly stroll up the street and start handing out leaflets, can I?" said Sirius restlessly.**

**"And I'm not a very popular dinner guest with most of the community," said Remus. "It's an occupational hazard of being a werewolf."**

"It's gets a lot better dad." Teddy said.

"Good," Remus said.

**"Tonks and Arthur would lose their jobs at the Ministry if they started shooting their mouths off," said Sirius, "and it's very important for us to have spies inside the Ministry, because you can bet Voldemort will have them."**

**"We've managed to convince a couple of people, though," said Mr. Weasley, "Tonks here, for one - she's too young to have been in the Order of the Phoenix last time, and having Aurors on our side is a huge advantage - Kingsley Shacklebolt's been a real asset, too; he's in charge of the hunt for Sirius, so he's been feeding the Ministry information that Sirius is in Tibet."**

Fudge and Umbridge turned to look at Kingsley in shock as he smiled and laughed.

**"But if none of you are putting the news out that Voldemort's back -" Cris began.**

**"Who said none of us are putting the news out?" said Sirius. "Why d'you think Dumbledore's in such trouble?"**

**"What d'you mean?" Cris asked.**

**"They're trying to discredit him," said Remus. "Didn't you see the Daily Prophet last week? They reported that he'd been voted out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards because he's getting old and losing his grip, but it's not true; he was voted out by Ministry wizards after he made a speech announcing Voldemort's return. They've demoted him from Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot - that's the Wizard High Court - and they're talking about taking away his Order of Merlin, First Class, too."**

"They can't do that can they?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Prongs said.

**"But Dumbledore says he doesn't care what they do as long as they don't take him off the Chocolate Frog Cards," said Bill, grinning.**

"Just like him," Robin snorted.

**"It's no laughing matter," said Mr. Weasley sharply. "If he carries on defying the Ministry like this he could end up in Azkaban, and the last thing we want is to have Dumbledore locked up. While You-Know-Who knows Dumbledore's out there and wise to what he's up to he's going to go cautiously. If Dumbledore's out of the way - well, You-Know-Who will have a clear field."**

Keiran shared a looked with his cousin and god siblings and winced. Dumbledore had died in the middle of the second war.

**"But if Voldemort's trying to recruit more Death Eaters it's bound to get out that he's come back, isn't it?" asked Cris desperately.**

**"Voldemort doesn't march up to people's houses and bang on their front doors, Cris," said Sirius. "He tricks, jinxes and blackmails them. He's well-practiced at operating in secret. In any case, gathering followers is only one thing he's interested in. He's got other plans too, plans he can put into operation very quietly indeed, and he's concentrating on those for the moment."**

**"What's he after apart from followers?" Cris asked swiftly. She thought she saw Sirius and Remus exchange the most fleeting of looks before Sirius answered.**

**"Stuff he can only get by stealth."**

**When Cris continued to look puzzled, Sirius said, "Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time."**

"You should have said that." Dumbledore said quietly.

**"When he was powerful before?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Like what kind of weapon?" said Cris. "Something worse than the Avada Kedavra -?"**

"In a way," Remus said.

"What is it?" Cris asked.

"I'm sure it'll come up." Sirius said. They didn't want her to know yet.

**"That's enough!"**

**Mrs. Weasley spoke from the shadows beside the door. Cris hadn't noticed her return from taking Ginny upstairs. Her arms were crossed and she looked furious.**

**"I want you in bed, now. All of you," she added, looking around at Fred, George, Ron and Hermione.**

**"You can't boss us -" Fred began.**

"Just watch her." Lily said.

**"Watch me," snarled Mrs. Weasley. **

**She was trembling slightly as she looked at Sirius. "You've given Cris plenty of information. Anymore and you might just as well induct her into the Order straightaway."**

**"Why not?" said Cris quickly. "I'll join, I want to join, I want to fight."**

"So stubborn." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Just like her mother." Remus said with a smile.

**"No."**

**It was not Mrs. Weasley who spoke this time, but Remus.**

**"The Order is comprised only of overage wizards," he said. "Wizards who have left school," he added, as Fred and George opened their mouths. "There are dangers involved of which you can have no idea, any of you… I think Molly's right, Sirius. We've said enough."**

**Sirius half-shrugged but did not argue. Mrs. Weasley beckoned imperiously to her sons and Hermione. One by one they stood up and Cris, recognizing defeat, followed suit..**

"That's the chapter." Percy said.

"Well that was enlightening." Padfoot said. Fudge took the book and started the next chapter.


	114. Chapter 6: NobleAncient House of Black

"**Chapter 6: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black," **Fudge read.

"Great, how long until we get to Hogwarts?" Padfoot asked.

"Soon enough." Cris said.

**Mrs. Weasley followed them upstairs looking grim. **

**"I want you all to go straight to bed, no talking," she said as they reached the first landing, "we've got a busy day tomorrow. I expect Ginny's asleep," she added to Hermione, "so try not to wake her up."**

**"****Asleep, yeah, right," said Fred in an undertone, after Hermione bade them goodnight and they were climbing to the next floor. "If Ginny's not lying awake waiting for Hermione to tell her everything they said downstairs then I'm a Flobberworm…"**

"That's exactly what I was doing." Ginny whispered.

"Why am I not surprised." Neville whispered with a smile.

**"****All right, Ron, Cris," said Mrs. Weasley on the second landing, pointing them into their bedroom. "Off to bed with you."**

**"Night," Cris and Ron said to the twins.**

**"****Sleep tight," said Fred, winking. Cris blushed brightly at that but turned away quickly and went into the room. **

"We noticed that you know." Fred said.

"I figured." Cris mumbled under her breath. The twins chuckled and kissed her head.

**Mrs. Weasley closed the door behind Cris with a sharp snap. The bedroom looked, if anything, even danker and gloomier than it had on first sight. The blank picture on the wall was now breathing very slowly and deeply, as though its invisible occupant was asleep. Cris changed in the bathroom across the hall and took out her contacts she walked back in and climbed into her chilly bed while Ron threw Owl Treats up on top of the wardrobe to pacify Hedwig and Pigwidgeon, who were clattering around and rustling their wings restlessly.**

**"****We can't let them out to hunt every night," Ron explained as he pulled on his maroon pajamas. **

Ron blushed at that.

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't see a thing." Cris said.

"Thanks Bolt," Ron said.

**"****Dumbledore doesn't want too many owls swooping around the square, thinks it'll look suspicious. Oh yeah… I forgot…"**

**He crossed to the door and bolted it.**

**"****What're you doing that for?"**

**"****Kreacher," said Ron as he turned off the light. "First night I was here he came wandering in at three in the morning. Trust me, you don't want to wake up and find him prowling around your room. Anyway…" **

"Yeah, that would be a bit awkward." Tonks said.

"You have no idea." Padfoot said.

**he got into his bed, settled down under the covers then turned to look at Cris in the darkness; Cris could see his outline by the moonlight filtering in through the grimy window, "what d'you reckon?"**

**Cris didn't need to ask what Ron meant.**

**"****Well, they didn't tell us much we couldn't have guessed, did they?" she said, thinking of all that had been said downstairs. "I mean, all they've really said is that the Order's trying to stop people joining Vol—"**

**There was a sharp intake of breath from Ron.**

**"—****demort," said Cris firmly. "When are you going to start using his name? Sirius and Remus do."**

**Ron ignored this last comment.**

**"Yeah, you're right," he said, "we already knew nearly everything they told us, from using the Extendable Ears. The only new bit was -"**

**Crack.**

"And here comes the twins." Sirius said with a grin.

"You better do anything to her." Prongs said.

"Dad, Ron was in the room as well." Cris said. Prongs blushed, he forgot about that.

**"OUCH!"**

**"Keep your voice down, Ron, or Mum'll be back up here."**

**"You two just Apparated on my knees!"**

"Sorry," George said.

**"Yeah, well, it's harder in the dark."**

"It really shouldn't be that hard, as long you can visualize the place then it shouldn't be too hard." Bill said.

"Well as you see, I landed on Ron's knees." George said.

**Cris saw the blurred outlines of Fred and George leaping down from Ron's bed. There was a groan of bedsprings and Cris' mattress descended a few inches as George sat down near her feet.**

**"So, got there yet?" said George eagerly.**

**"The weapon Sirius mentioned?" said Cris.**

**"Let slip, more like," said Fred with relish, now sitting next to Ron. "We didn't hear about that on the old Extendables, did we?"**

**"What d'you reckon it is?" said Cris.**

**"Could be anything," said Fred.**

**"But there can't be anything worse than the Avada Kedavra Curse, can there?" said Ron. "What's worse than death?"**

**"Maybe it's something that can kill loads of people at once," suggested George.**

"Don't even talk about that, you don't want grenades or bombs." Gwen said.

"I don't even want to think about if they do get ahold of them." Cris said.

"That would be really bad." Lily said.

**"Maybe it's some particularly painful way of killing people," said Ron fearfully.**

**"He's got the Cruciatus Curse for causing pain," said Cris, "he doesn't need anything more efficient than that." The thought made her shudder as if she felt the curses effect again.**

"Don't even think about it honey." Lily said. Cris nodded, she really didn't want to think of that either.

**There was a pause and Cris knew that the others, like her, were wondering what horrors this weapon could perpetrate.**

**"So who d'you think's got it now?" asked George.**

**"I hope it's our side," said Ron, sounding slightly nervous.**

**"If it is, Dumbledore's probably keeping it," said Fred.**

**"Where?" said Ron quickly. "Hogwarts?"**

"I don't think it's there, it hasn't been very safe the last few years." Hermione said.

"That's true; I've almost died three times." Cris said.

"Don't say that." Lily whimpered.

**"Bet it is!" said George. "That's where he hid the Philosopher's Stone."**

"And three first years got to it." McGonagall said.

"Right, so it wouldn't be there." Padfoot said.

"So where is it?" Moony asked.

"I think we'll find out." Prongs said.

**"A weapons going to be a lot bigger than the Stone, though!" said Ron.**

**"Not necessarily" said Fred.**

**"Yeah, size is no guarantee of power," said George. "Look at Ginny and Cris." Cris turned to glare at him and he flinched and turned back. **

"You should know better than that George." Sirius said.

"I know." George said.

**"What is that supposed to mean?" said Cris.**

**"Just that even though the two of you are short you show us up quite a lot? ****You've never been on the receiving end of one of her Bat-Bogey Hexes, have you****?"**

"That's very true, you never know what to expect from Cris." Remus said.

"And Ginny's Bat-Bogeys are dangerous." Fred said.

**"****Shh!" said Fred, half-rising from the bed. "Listen!"**

**They fell silent. Footsteps were coming up the stairs.**

"Mum," Charlie and Bill said.

**"****Mum," said George and without further ado there was a loud crack and Cris felt the weight vanish from the end of her bed. A few seconds later, they heard the floorboard creak outside their door; Mrs. Weasley was plainly listening to check whether or not they were talking.**

**Hedwig and Pigwidgeon hooted dolefully. The floorboard creaked again and they heard her heading upstairs to check on Fred and George.**

**"****She doesn't trust us at all, you know," said Ron regretfully.**

"Well you weren't supposed to be talking." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, that's not going to work at all, they will talk about it whether you want them to or not." Bill said. Mrs. Weasley blushed; she should have known it would be futile.

**Cris was sure she would not be able to fall asleep; the evening had been so packed with things to think about that she fully expected to lie awake for hours mulling it all over. She wanted to continue talking to Ron, but Mrs. Weasley was now creaking back downstairs again, and once she had gone she distinctly heard others making their way upstairs… in fact, many-legged creatures were cantering softly up and down outside the bedroom door, and Hagrid the Care of Magical Creatures teacher was saying, "Beauties, arn' they, eh, Cris? We'll be studyin' weapons this term…" and Cris saw that the creatures had cannons for heads and were wheeling to face her… she ducked…**

"So it turned from you thinking to you dreaming." Fred said.

"That's why I liked just sleeping with the two of you; I don't have strange dreams or nightmares." Cris said.

"That's what we're here for." George said kissing her head.

**The next thing she knew, she was curled into a warm ball under her bedclothes and George's loud voice was filling the room.**

"My voice isn't loud, is it?" George asked.

"It can be rather loud papa." James said.

"Dad can be as equally loud as well." Al said. The twins blushed at that and Fudge continued reading.

**"****Mum says get up, your breakfast is in the kitchen and then she needs you in the drawing room, there are loads more Doxys than she thought and she's found a nest of dead Puffskeins under the sofa."**

"Good grief, it's sounds like a zoo." Gwen said.

"It did remind me of a zoo." Cris said.

**Half an hour later Cris and Ron, who had dressed and breakfasted quickly, entered the drawing room, a long, high-ceilinged room on the first floor with olive green walls covered in dirty tapestries. The carpet exhaled little clouds of dust every time someone put their foot on it and the long, moss green velvet curtains were buzzing as though swarming with invisible bees. It was around these that Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were grouped, all looking rather peculiar as they had each tied a cloth over their nose and mouth. Each of them was also holding a large bottle of black liquid with a nozzle at the end.**

**"****Cover your faces and take a spray," Mrs. Weasley said to Cris and Ron the moment she saw them, pointing to two more bottles of black liquid standing on a spindle-legged table. "It's Doxycide. I've never seen an infestation this bad - what that house-elf's been doing for the last ten years -"**

**Hermione's face was half concealed by a tea towel but Cris distinctly saw her throw a reproachful look at Mrs. Weasley.**

"He hasn't been doing squat, as he?" Padfoot asked.

"Nope," Sirius said.

**"****You'd be surprised what Kreacher can manage when he wants to, Hermione," said Sirius, who had just entered the room carrying a bloodstained bag of what appeared to be dead rats. "I've just been feeding Buckbeak," he added, in reply to Cris' enquiring look. "I keep him upstairs in my mother's bedroom.**

"Nice," Padfoot said with a wide smile.

**Anyway… this writing desk…"**

**He dropped the bag of rats into an armchair, then bent over to examine the locked cabinet which, Cris now noticed for the first time, was shaking slightly.**

"Most likely a boggart." Kingsley said.

**"****Well, Molly, I'm pretty sure this is a Boggart," said Sirius, peering through the keyhole, "but perhaps we ought to let Mad-Eye have a shifty at it before we let it out - knowing my mother, it could be something much worse."**

"Exactly, get Mad-Eye to look at it first." Lily said.

**"****Right you are, Sirius," said Mrs. Weasley.**

**They were both speaking in carefully light, polite voices that told Cris quite plainly that neither had forgotten their disagreement of the night before.**

**A loud, clanging bell sounded from downstairs, followed at once by the cacophony of screams and wails that had been triggered the previous night by Tonks knocking over the umbrella stand.**

**"****I keep telling them not to ring the doorbell!" said Sirius exasperatedly, hurrying out of the room. They heard him thundering down the stairs as Mrs. Black's screeches echoed up through the house once more:**

**"****Stains, of dishonor, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth."**

"Shut her up already." Padfoot said.

"Don't worry dad, we took it down and burned it." Keiran said.

"Yes!" Sirius and Padfoot exclaimed.

**"****Close the door, please, Cris," said Mrs. Weasley.**

**Cris took as much time as she dared to close the drawing-room door; she wanted to listen to what was going on downstairs. Sirius had obviously managed to shut the curtains over his mother's portrait because she had stopped screaming. She heard Sirius walking down the hall, then the clattering of the chain on the front door, and then a deep voice she recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt's saying, "Hestia's just relieved me, so she's got Moody's Cloak now, thought I'd leave a report for Dumbledore…"**

**Feeling Mrs. Weasley's eyes on the back of her head, Cris regretfully closed the drawing-room door and rejoined the Doxy party.**

**Mrs. Weasley was bending over to check the page on Doxys in Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests, which was lying open on the sofa.**

"Why are you using that?" Sirius asked.

"He may have been false, but the information is true." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"****Right, you lot, you need to be careful, because Doxy's bite and their teeth are poisonous. I've got a bottle of antidote here, but I'd rather nobody needed it."**

**She straightened up, positioned herself squarely in front of the curtains and beckoned them all forward.**

**"****When I say the word, start spraying immediately," she said. "They'll come flying out at us, I expect, but it says on the sprays one good squirt will paralyze them. When they're immobilized, just throw them in this bucket."**

**She stepped carefully out of their line of fire, and raised her own spray.**

**"****All right - squirt!"**

**Cris had been spraying only a few seconds when a fully-grown Doxy came soaring out of a fold in the material, shiny beetle-like wings whirring, tiny needle-sharp teeth bared, its fairy-like body covered with thick black hair and its four tiny fists clenched with fury. Cris caught it full in the face with a blast of Doxycide. It froze in midair and fell, with a surprisingly loud hunk, on to the worn carpet below. Cris picked it up and threw it in the bucket.**

**"Fred, what are you doing?" said Mrs. Weasley sharply. "Spray that at once and throw it away!"**

"What are you two doing now?" Bill asked.

"You'll see dearest brother." The said together which made Bill shake his head.

**Cris looked round. Fred was holding a struggling Doxy between his forefinger and thumb.**

**"****Right-o,' Fred said brightly, spraying the Doxy quickly in the face so that it fainted, but the moment Mrs. Weasley's back was turned he pocketed it with a wink.**

"Frederick!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"What are you two going to be doing with that?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Something," Fred and George said. Their parents sighed and shook their heads.

**"****We want to experiment with Doxy venom for our Skiving Snackboxes," George told Cris under his breath.**

"Isn't that dangerous?" Charlie asked.

"Nah, they made it work." Keiran said.

**Deftly spraying two Doxys at once as they soared straight for his nose, Cris moved closer to George and muttered out of the corner of her mouth, "What are Skiving Snackboxes?"**

**"****Range of sweets to make you ill," George whispered,**

"George!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"There are antidotes as well." George said.

**keeping a wary eye on Mrs. Weasley's back. "Not seriously ill, mind, just ill enough to get you out of a class when you feel like it. Fred and I have been developing them this summer. They're double-ended, color-coded chews. If you eat the orange half of the Puking Pastilles, you throw up. Moment you've been rushed out of the lesson for the hospital wing, you swallow the purple half –"**

**"****which restores you to full fitness, enabling you to pursue the leisure activity of your own choice during an hour that would otherwise have been devoted to unprofitable boredom. That's what we're putting in the adverts, anyway," whispered Fred, **

"Cool!" shouted the marauders.

"How come we never thought of that?" Prongs asked.

"I have no idea." Moony said.

**who had edged over out of Mrs. Weasley's line of vision and was now sweeping a few stray Doxys from the floor and adding them to his pocket. "But they still need a bit of work. At the moment our testers are having a bit of trouble stopping puking long enough to swallow the purple end."**

"Who are the testers?" Mrs. Weasley asked worried, it better not have been any of the students at Hogwarts.

"Not who you think, mum." Fred said.

**"****Testers?"**

**"****Us," said Fred. "We take it in turns. George did the Fainting Fancies - we both tried the Nosebleed Nougat -"**

"Those sound cool." Padfoot said.

"Yeah, if we had them you wouldn't be going to class at all." Moony said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Padfoot said.

**"****Mum thought we'd been dueling," said George.**

**"****Joke shop still on, then?" Cris muttered, pretending to be adjusting the nozzle on her spray.**

**"****Well, we haven't had a chance to get premises yet," said Fred, dropping his voice even lower as Mrs. Weasley mopped her brow with her scarf before returning to the attack, "so we're running it as a mail-order service at the moment. We put advertisements in the Daily Prophet last week."**

"No wonder we didn't see it, we're not reading the Prophet anymore." Bill said.

"And it succeeds." James said with a wide smile.

**"****All thanks to you, mate," said George. "But don't worry… Mum hasn't got a clue. She won't read the Daily Prophet anymore, 'cause of it telling lies about you and Dumbledore."**

**Cris grinned. She had forced the Weasley twins to take the thousand Galleons prize money she had won in the Triwizard Tournament to help them realize their ambition to open a joke shop, but she was still glad to know that her part in furthering their plans was unknown to Mrs. Weasley. She did not think running a joke shop was a suitable career for two of her sons.**

"Well, now I can't really stop you, since it is going strong in the future." Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"And it's all thanks to you, Bambi." Fred said. He kissed her firmly on the lips.

"We couldn't have done it without you." George said. He kissed her too as Fudge continued reading.

**The de-Doxying of the curtains took most of the morning. It was past midday when Mrs. Weasley finally removed her protective scarf, sank into a sagging armchair and sprang up again with a cry of disgust, having sat on the bag of dead rats. The curtains were no longer buzzing; they hung limp and damp from the intensive spraying. At the foot of them unconscious Doxys lay crammed in the bucket beside a bowl of their black eggs, at which Crookshanks was now sniffing and Fred and George were shooting covetous looks.**

**"****I think we'll tackle those after lunch." Mrs. Weasley pointed at the dusty glass-fronted cabinets standing on either side of the mantelpiece. They were crammed with an odd assortment of objects: a selection of rusty daggers, claws, a coiled snakeskin, a number of tarnished silver boxes inscribed with languages Cris could not understand and, least pleasant of all, an ornate crystal bottle with a large opal set into the stopper, full of what Cris was quite sure was blood.**

"It probably was." Padfoot said.

"Your family seems to be very dark." Gwen said.

"As dark as some." Sirius said.

**The clanging doorbell rang again. Everyone looked at Mrs. Weasley.**

**"****Stay here," she said firmly, snatching up the bag of rats as Mrs. Black's screeches started up again from down below. "I'll bring up some sandwiches."**

**She left the room, closing the door carefully behind her. At once, everyone dashed over to the window to look down on the doorstep. They could see the top of an unkempt gingery head and a stack of precariously balanced cauldrons.**

"It's Dung again." Prongs said.

"And he's brought cauldrons. Why did he bring cauldrons?" Lily asked.

"I have no idea what he's thinking most of the time." Sirius said.

**"****Mundungus!" said Hermione. "What's he brought all those cauldrons for?"**

**"****Probably looking for a safe place to keep them," said Cris. "Isn't that what he was doing the night he was supposed to be tailing me? Picking up dodgy cauldrons?"**

**"****Yeah, you're right!" said Fred, as the front door opened; Mundungus heaved his cauldrons through it and disappeared from view. "Blimey, Mum won't like that…"**

**He and George crossed to the door and stood beside it, listening closely. Mrs. Black's screaming had stopped.**

**"****Mundungus is talking to Sirius and Kingsley," Fred muttered, frowning with concentration. "Can't hear properly… d'you reckon we can risk the Extendable Ears?"**

"I don't think you'll be needing them in a minute." Charlie said.

**"****Might be worth it," said George. "I could sneak up stairs and get a pair -"**

**But at that precise moment there was an explosion of sound from downstairs that rendered Extendable Ears quite unnecessary. All of them could hear exactly what Mrs. Weasley was shouting at the top of her voice.**

**"****WE ARE NOT RUNNING A HIDEOUT FOR STOLEN GOODS!"**

"See, told you." Charlie said with a grin.

**"****I love hearing Mum shouting at someone else," said Fred, with a satisfied smile on his face as he opened the door an inch or so to allow Mrs. Weasley's voice to permeate the room better, "it makes such a nice change."**

"That it does." Bill said with a grin.

**"****- COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE, AS IF WE HAVEN'T GOT ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT WITHOUT YOU DRAGGING STOLEN CAULDRONS INTO THE HOUSE -"**

**"****The idiots are letting her get into her stride," said George, shaking his head. "You've got to head her off early otherwise she builds up a head of steam and goes on for hours. And she's been dying to have a go at Mundungus ever since he sneaked off when he was supposed to be following you, Cris - and there goes Sirius's mum again."**

"Who can out shout who?" Padfoot asked.

"I'm not sure, it's very close." George said. Mrs. Weasley blushed at that and Fudge continued reading with a smile on his face.

**Mrs. Weasley's voice was lost amid fresh shrieks and screams from the portraits in the hall.**

**George made to shut the door to drown the noise, but before he could do so, a house-elf edged into the room.**

**Except for the filthy rag tied like a loincloth around its middle, it was completely naked. It looked very old. Its skin seemed to be several times too big for it and, though it was bald like all house-elves, there was a quantity of white hair growing out of its large, batlike ears. Its eyes were a bloodshot and watery grey and its fleshy nose was large and rather snout like.**

"He sounds much worse." Padfoot said.

"Well he has been on his own for ten years." Sirius said.

**The elf took absolutely no notice of Cris and the rest. Acting as though it could not see them, it shuffled hunchbacked, slowly and doggedly, towards the far end of the room, all the while muttering under its breath in a hoarse, deep voice like a bullfrogs.**

**"… ****smells like a drain and a criminal to boot, but she's no better, nasty old blood traitor with her brats messing up my mistress's house, oh, my poor mistress, if she knew, if she knew the scum they've let into her house, what would she say to old Kreacher, oh, the shame of it, Mudbloods and werewolves and traitors and thieves, poor old Kreacher, what can he do…"**

"But he is really nice now." Lily J said.

"He didn't use to be." Keiran said.

"Why didn't we know that?" James asked.

"I thought mum and dad told you or at least your parents." Keiran said.

"Well, now we know." Al said.

**"****Hello, Kreacher," said Fred very loudly, closing the door with a snap.**

**The house-elf froze in his tracks, stopped muttering, and gave a very pronounced and very unconvincing start of surprise.**

**"****Kreacher did not see young master," he said, turning around and bowing to Fred. Still facing the carpet, he added, perfectly audibly, "Nasty little brat of a blood traitor it is."**

"Don't call my children that." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley snapped.

**"****Sorry?" said George. "Didn't catch that last bit."**

**"****Kreacher said nothing," said the elf, with a second bow to George, adding in a clear undertone, "and there's its twin, unnatural little beasts they are."**

"Rude," Gwen said.

**Cris didn't know whether to punch him for saying that. She stopped mid thought, when did she start thinking of the twins in that way? **

The twins chuckled and kissed her head again.

**The elf straightened up, eyeing them all****malevolently, and apparently convinced that they could not hear him as he continued to mutter.**

**"… ****and there's the Mudblood, **

"Don't call her that!" shouted most of the room.

**standing there bold as brass, oh, if my mistress knew, oh, how she'd cry, and there's a new girl, Kreacher doesn't know her name. What is she doing here? Kreacher doesn't know…"**

**"****This is Cris, Kreacher," said Hermione tentatively. "Cris Potter."**

**Kreacher's pale eyes widened and he muttered faster and more furiously than ever.**

**"****The Mudblood is talking to Kreacher as though she is my friend, if Kreacher's mistress saw him in such company, oh, what would she say -"**

**"****Don't call her a Mudblood!" said Ron and Ginny together, very angrily.**

**"****It doesn't matter," Hermione whispered, "he's not in his right mind, he doesn't know what he's -" **

"Oh yes he is." Padfoot said. "Don't confuse it for being insane."

**"****Don't kid yourself, Hermione, he knows exactly what he's saying," said Fred, eying Kreacher with great dislike.**

**Kreacher was still muttering, his eyes on Cris.**

**"****Is it true? Is it Cristal Potter? Kreacher can see the scar, it must be true, that's the girl who stopped the Dark Lord, Kreacher wonders how she did it -"**

**"****Don't we all, Kreacher," said Fred.**

"It's because of me. Though I have no idea what it was." Lily said.

"It'll be in the books, I think." Keiran said.

**"****What do you want, anyway?" George asked.**

**Kreacher's huge eyes darted towards George.**

**"****Kreacher is cleaning," he said evasively.**

**"A likely story," said a voice behind Cris.**

**Sirius had come back; he was glowering at the elf from the doorway. The noise in the hall had abated; perhaps Mrs. Weasley and Mundungus had moved their argument down into the kitchen.**

"Or she hexed him." Bill said.

"Either one is good." Charlie said.

**At the sight of Sirius, Kreacher flung himself into a ridiculously low bow that flattened his snout like nose on the floor.**

**"****Stand up straight," said Sirius impatiently. "Now, what are you up to?"**

**"****Kreacher is cleaning," the elf repeated. "Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black -"**

"Noble isn't exactly what I would call it." Padfoot said.

"We know Pads, we know." Prongs said.

**"****And it's getting blacker every day, it's filthy," said Sirius.**

"You and your puns." Prongs said.

"It's not my fault that my name is so punny." Sirius said.

"No, that'll be your mum." Robin said.

"Don't remind me." Padfoot said.

**"****Master always liked his little joke," said Kreacher, bowing again, and continuing in an undertone, "Master was a nasty ungrateful swine who broke his mother's heart -"**

"Like she had a heart." Padfoot said.

**"****My mother didn't have a heart, Kreacher," snapped Sirius. "She kept herself alive out of pure spite."**

"That seems about right." Padfoot said.

**Kreacher bowed again as he spoke.**

**"****Whatever Master says," he muttered furiously. "Master is not fit to wipe slime from his mother's boots, oh, my poor mistress, what would she say if she saw Kreacher serving him, how she hated him, what a disappointment he was -"**

**"****I asked you what you were up to," said Sirius coldly. "Every time you show up pretending to be cleaning, you sneak something off to your room so we can't throw it out."**

Keiran shared a look with the other future kids. That actually came in handy for the trio.

**"****Kreacher would never move anything from its proper place in Master's house," said the elf, then muttered very fast, "Mistress would never forgive Kreacher if the tapestry was thrown out, seven centuries it's been in the family, Kreacher must save it, Kreacher will not let Master and the blood traitors and the brats destroy it -"**

"Aunt Hermione made it so the ones blasted off are back on and most of the others are gone." Lily J said.

"And the others are added onto it as well." Scarlett said.

**"****I thought it might be that," said Sirius, casting a disdainful look at the opposite wall. "She'll have put another Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of it, I don't doubt, but if I can get rid of it I certainly will. Now go away, Kreacher."**

**It seemed that Kreacher did not dare disobey a direct order; nevertheless, the look he gave Sirius as he shuffled out past him was full of deepest loathing and he muttered all the way out of the room.**

**"****- comes back from Azkaban ordering Kreacher around, oh, my poor mistress, what would she say if she saw the house now, scum living in it, her treasures thrown out, she swore he was no son of hers and he's back, they say he's a murderer too -"**

**"****Keep muttering and I will be a murderer!" said Sirius irritably as he slammed the door shut on the elf.**

"Oh how I wish." Padfoot said.

"But he's nice now." Scarlett said.

"How did he get so nice?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not so sure. Cris did something to him in her seventh year." Keiran said.

"I wonder what I did." Cris said.

"We'll soon find out." George said.

**"****Sirius, he's not right in the head," Hermione pleaded, "I don't think he realizes we can hear him."**

**"****He's been alone too long," said Sirius, "taking mad orders from my mother's portrait and talking to himself, but he was always a foul little -"**

**"****If you could just set him free," said Hermione hopefully, "maybe -"**

**"****We can't set him free, he knows too much about the Order" said Sirius curtly. **

**"****And anyway, the shock would kill him. You suggest to him that he leaves this house, see how he takes it."**

Keiran scowled at that. His mum told him what had happened later this year. That elf almost cost his dad's life.

**Sirius walked across the room to where the tapestry Kreacher had been trying to protect hung the length of the wall. Cris and the others followed.**

**The tapestry looked immensely old; it was faded and looked as though Doxys had gnawed it in places. Nevertheless, the golden thread with which it was embroidered still glinted brightly enough to show them a sprawling family tree dating back (as far as Cris could tell) to the Middle Ages. Large words at the very top of the tapestry read:**

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black Toujours pur**

"Always pure," Draco and Padfoot said.

**"****You're not on here!" said Cris, after scanning the bottom of the tree closely.**

**"****I used to be there," said Sirius, pointing at a small, round, charred hole in the tapestry, rather like a cigarette burn. "My sweet old mother blasted me off after I ran away from home - Kreacher's quite fond of muttering the story under his breath."**

**"****You ran away from home?"**

**"When I was about sixteen," said Sirius. "I'd had enough."**

"I was surprised you lasted that long." Prongs said.

"I was worried they would come and get me and bring me back." Padfoot said.

**"****Where did you go?" asked Cris, staring at him.**

**"****Your dad's place," said Sirius. "Your grandparents were really good about it; they sort of adopted me as a second son. Yeah, I camped out at your dad's in the school holidays, and when I was seventeen I got a place of my own. My Uncle Alphard had left me a decent bit of gold - he's been wiped off here, too, that's probably why - anyway, after that I looked after myself. I was always welcome at Mr. and Mrs. Potter's for Sunday lunch, though."**

"What happened to my grandparents?" Cris asked. Prongs looked up at that too, he wanted to know what happened to his parents. Sirius, Robin and Remus looked at each other.

"They were killed in a Death Eater attack not long after we graduated." Sirius said. Prongs looked over at him.

"That's not long." Prongs whispered.

"I know, but we can stop it." Padfoot said. Prongs looked down and nodded, he didn't want his parents to die, he didn't want Lily and him dead.

**"****But… why did you…?"**

**"****Leave?" Sirius smiled bitterly and ran his fingers through his long, unkempt hair. "Because I hated the whole lot of them: my parents, with their pure-blood mania, convinced that to be a Black made you practically royal… my idiot brother, soft enough to believe them… that's him."**

**Sirius jabbed a finger at the very bottom of the tree, at the name Regulus Black. A date of death (some fifteen years previously) followed the date of birth.**

**"He was younger than me," said Sirius, "and a much better son, as I was constantly reminded."**

**"****But he died," said Cris.**

**"****Yeah," said Sirius. "Stupid idiot… he joined the Death Eaters."**

"I can stop that too right?" Padfoot asked. Sirius nodded, the only reason why he stayed at that infernal house as long as he did was to protect his brother.

**"****You're kidding!"**

**"****Come on, Cris, haven't you seen enough of this house to tell what kind of wizards my family were?" said Sirius testily.**

**"****Were - were your parents Death Eaters as well?"**

"No," Padfoot said shaking his head.

**"****No, no, but believe me, they thought Voldemort had the right idea, they were all for the purification of the wizarding race, getting rid of Muggle-borns and having pure-bloods in charge. They weren't alone, either, there were quite a few people, before Voldemort showed his true colors, who thought he had the right idea about things… they got cold feet when they saw what he was prepared to do to get power, though. But I bet my parents thought Regulus was a right little hero for joining up at first."**

**"****Was he killed by an Auror?" Cris asked tentatively.**

**"****Oh, no," said Sirius. "No, he was murdered by Voldemort. Or on Voldemort's orders, more likely; I doubt Regulus was ever important enough to be killed by Voldemort in person. From what I found out after he died, he got in so far, then panicked about what he was being asked to do and tried to back out. **

"I should have been there for him." Padfoot muttered.

"You'll this go around." Moony said.

**Sirius now had a bittersweet smile on his face. "At least he try to back out… he wasn't that bad." But he was really thinking about how he had let his brother down somehow, by not protecting him; stopping him form ever joining in the first place.**

"I should have," Sirius said.

**Well, you don't just hand in your resignation to Voldemort. It's a lifetime of service or death."**

**"****Lunch," said Mrs. Weasleys voice.**

**She was holding her wand high in front of her, balancing a huge tray loaded with sandwiches and cake on its tip. She was very red in the face and still looked angry. The others moved over to her, eager for some food, but Cris remained with Sirius, who had bent closer to the tapestry.**

**"****I haven't looked at this for years. There's Phineas Nigellus… my great-great-grandfather, see?… least popular Headmaster Hogwarts ever had… and Araminta Mehflua… cousin of my mother's… tried to force through a Ministry Bill to make Muggle-hunting legal… **

"Your family are lunatics." Gwen said.

"I know, except for a few exceptions." Sirius said.

**and dear Aunt Elladora… she started the family tradition of beheading house-elves when they got too old to carry tea trays… of course, any time the family produced someone halfway decent they were disowned. I see Tonks isn't on here. Maybe that's why Kreacher won't take orders from her - he's supposed to do whatever anyone in the family asks him -"**

**"****You and Tonks are related?" Cris asked, surprised.**

**"Oh, yeah, her mother Andromeda was my favorite cousin," said Sirius, examining the tapestry closely. "No, Andromeda's not on here either, look -"**

**He pointed to another small round burn mark between two names, Bellatrix and Narcissa. **

"Okay, I have to ask, what is with the names?" Gwen asked.

"Blacks are named after constellations or stars." Sirius said. Gwen nodded now she understood.

**"****Andromeda's sisters are still here because they made lovely, respectable pure-blood marriages, but Andromeda married a Muggle-born, Ted Tonks, so -"**

**Sirius mimed blasting the tapestry with a wand and laughed sourly. Cris, however, did not laugh; she was too busy staring at the names to the right of Andromeda's burn mark. A double line of gold embroidery linked Narcissa Black with Lucius Malfoy and a single vertical gold line from their names led to the name Draco.**

**"****You're related to the Malfoy's!"**

"We're all related somehow." Mr. Weasley said.

"That is crazy." Gwen said.

**"The pure-blood families are all interrelated," said Sirius. "If you're only going to let your sons and daughters marry pure-bloods your choice is very limited; there are hardly any of us left.**

**Molly and I are cousins by marriage and Arthur's something like my second cousin once removed. But there's no point looking for them on here - if ever a family was a bunch of blood traitors it's the Weasleys."**

"Are we on there now?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yep, in fact we've had to create a new one." Scarlett said.

"And that one is hanging in the new house." Teddy said.

**But Cris was now looking at the name to the left of Andromeda's burn: Bellatrix Black, which was connected by a double line to Rodolphus Lestrange.**

**"****Lestrange…" Cris said aloud. The name had stirred something in her memory; she knew it from somewhere, but for a moment she couldn't think where, though it gave her an odd, creeping sensation in the pit of her stomach. **

**"****They're in Azkaban," said Sirius shortly.**

**Cris looked at him curiously.**

**"****Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus came in with Barty Crouch Junior," said Sirius, in the same brusque voice. "Rodolphus' brother Rabastan was with them, too." **

"They can stay there too." Sirius said.

"Good riddance." Padfoot said.

**Then Cris remembered. She had seen Bellatrix Lestrange inside Dumbledore's Pensieve, the strange device in which thoughts and memories could be stored: a tall dark woman with heavy lidded eyes, who had stood at her trial and proclaimed her continuing allegiance to Lord Voldemort, her pride that she had tried to find him after his downfall and her conviction that she would one day be rewarded for her loyalty.**

**"****You never said she was your -"**

**"****Does it matter if she's my cousin?" snapped Sirius. "As far as I'm concerned, they're not my family. She's certainly not my family. I haven't seen her since I was your age, unless you count a glimpse of her coming into Azkaban. D'you think I'm proud of having a relative like her?"**

"I didn't mean it like that." Cris said.

"I know, I was just going stir crazy." Sirius said.

"I understand." Cris said.

**"****Sorry," said Cris quickly, "I didn't mean - I was just surprised, that's all -"**

**"****It doesn't matter, don't apologize," Sirius mumbled. He turned away from the tapestry, his hands deep in his pockets. "I don't like being back here," he said, staring across the drawing room. "I never thought I'd be stuck in this house again."**

**Cris understood completely. She knew how she would feel, when she was grown up and thought she was free of the place forever, to return and live at number four, Privet Drive.**

**"****It's ideal for Headquarters, of course," Sirius said. "My father put every security measure known to wizard kind on it when he lived here. It's unplottable, so Muggles could never come and call - as if they'd ever have wanted to - and now Dumbledore's added his protection, you'd be hard put to find a safer house anywhere. Dumbledore is Secret Keeper for the Order, you know – nobody can find Headquarters unless he tells them personally where it is - that note Moody showed you last night, that was from Dumbledore…" Sirius gave a short, bark-like laugh. "If my parents could see the use their house was being put to now… well, my mother's portrait should give you some idea."**

"A little revenge goes a long way." Luna said.

**He scowled for a moment, then sighed.**

**"I wouldn't mind if I could just get out occasionally and do something useful. I've asked Dumbledore whether I can escort you to your hearing - as Snuffles, obviously - so I can give you a bit of moral support, what d'you think?"**

"I would have loved it, it definitely would have kept me calmer." Cris said.

"I take it you were freaking out." Sirius said.

"You can say that." Cris said.

**Cris felt as though her stomach had sunk through the dusty carpet. She had not thought about the hearing once since dinner the previous evening; in the excitement of being back with the people she liked best, and hearing everything that was going on, it had completely flown her mind. At Sirius's words, however, the crushing sense of dread returned to her. She stared at Hermione and the Weasleys, all tucking into their sandwiches, and thought how she would feel if they went back to Hogwarts without her.**

"It would have been horrible." Hermione said.

"I would be sitting with Sirius going out of my mind." Cris said. The room chuckled at that.

**"****Don't worry," Sirius said. Cris looked up and realized that Sirius had been watching her. "I'm sure they'll clear you, there's definitely something in the International Statute of Secrecy about being allowed to use magic to save your own life."**

**"****But if they do expel me," said Cris quietly, "can I come back here and live with you?" **

"Don't think like that." Lily said. Cris just smiled at her mum.

**Sirius smiled sadly.**

**"****We'll see."**

**"****I'd feel a lot better about the hearing if I knew I didn't have to go back to the Dursley's," Cris pressed him.**

**"****They must be bad if you prefer this place," said Sirius gloomily.**

"It's not like I preferred it, just the company." Cris said.

"Ah, now that makes more sense." Sirius said with a laugh.

**"****Hurry up, you two, or there won't be any food left," Mrs. Weasley called.**

**Sirius heaved another great sigh, cast a dark look at the tapestry, then he and Cris went to join the others.**

**Cris tried her best not to think about the hearing while they emptied the glass-fronted cabinets that afternoon. Fortunately for her, it was a job that required a lot of concentration, as many of the objects in there seemed very reluctant to leave their dusty shelves. Sirius sustained a bad bite from a silver snuffbox; within seconds his bitten hand had developed an unpleasant crusty covering like a tough brown glove.**

"That's gross." Gwen said.

"It wasn't too dangerous." Sirius said.

**"****It's okay," he said, examining the hand with interest before tapping it lightly with his wand and restoring its skin to normal, "must be Wartcap powder in there."**

**He threw the box aside into the sack where they were depositing the debris from the cabinets; Cris saw George wrap his own hand carefully in a cloth moments later and sneak the box into his already Doxy-filled pocket. George looked over to see Cris watching him. The moment their eyes made contact Cris looked away with a blush. **

"What are we going to do with you two?" Bill asked. Fred and George just smiled at their older brother.

"Someone has a crush." Prongs said with a wide smile.

**They found an unpleasant-looking silver instrument, something like a many-legged pair of tweezers, which scuttled up Cris' arm like a spider when she picked it up, and attempted to puncture her skin. Sirius seized it and smashed it with a heavy book entitled Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy. There was a musical box that emitted a faintly sinister, tinkling tune when wound, and they all found themselves becoming curiously weak and sleepy, until Ginny had the sense to slam the lid shut; a heavy locket that none of them could open;**

Teddy shared a look with Lily J, is only they had known what it was then Dumbledore would have destroyed it right then.

**a number of ancient seals; and, in a dusty box, an Order of Merlin, First Class, that had been awarded to Sirius's grandfather for services to the Ministry. **

**"****It means he gave them a load of gold," said Sirius contemptuously, throwing the medal into the rubbish sack.**

"You know, you should really not just give those away like that." Gwen said.

"Mum, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron have that." Lily J said.

"And it wasn't because they gave the Ministry gold. In fact a lot has changed." James said.

"Cool," Cris said.

**Several times Kreacher sidled into the room and attempted to smuggle things away under his loincloth, muttering horrible curses every time they caught him at it. When Sirius wrested a large golden ring bearing the Black crest from his grip, Kreacher actually burst into furious tears and left the room sobbing under his breath and calling Sirius names Cris had never heard before.**

"He shouldn't be swearing." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Like we can stop him." Remus said.

**"****It was my father's," said Sirius, throwing the ring into the sack. "Kreacher wasn't quite as devoted to him as to my mother, but I still caught him snogging a pair of my father's old trousers last week."**

"Mental house-elf." Charlie said with a snicker.

**Mrs. Weasley kept them all working very hard over the next few days. The drawing room took three days to decontaminate. Finally, the only undesirable things left in it were the tapestry of the Black family tree, which resisted all their attempts to remove it from the wall, and the rattling writing desk. Moody had not dropped by Headquarters yet, so they could not be sure what was inside it.**

**They moved from the drawing room to a dining room on the ground floor where they found spiders as large as saucers lurking in the dresser (Ron left the room hurriedly to make a cup of tea and did not return for an hour and a half). **

"You need to control that fear of yours laddie, you don't want it to control your life." Moody said. Ron nodded and blushed; he had no idea how that will happen.

**The china, which bore the Black crest and motto, was all thrown unceremoniously into a sack by Sirius, and the same fate met a set of old photographs in tarnished silver frames, all of whose occupants squealed shrilly as the glass covering them smashed.**

**Snape might refer to their work as 'cleaning', but in Cris' opinion they were really waging war on the house, which was putting up a very good fight, aided and abetted by Kreacher. The house-elf kept appearing wherever they were congregated, his muttering becoming more and more offensive as he attempted to remove anything he could from the rubbish sacks. Sirius went as far as to threaten him with clothes, but Kreacher fixed him with a watery stare and said, "Master must do as Master wishes," before turning away and muttering very loudly, "but Master will not turn Kreacher away, no, because Kreacher knows what they are up to, oh yes, he is plotting against the Dark Lord, yes, with these Mudbloods and traitors and scum…" At which Sirius, ignoring Hermione's protests, seized Kreacher by the back of his loincloth and threw him bodily from the room.**

**The doorbell rang several times a day, which was the cue for Sirius's mother to start shrieking again, and for Cris and the others to attempt to eavesdrop on the visitor, though they learned very little from the brief glimpses and snatches of conversation they were able to sneak before Mrs. Weasley recalled them to their tasks. Snape flitted in and out of the house several times more, though to Cris' relief they never came face to face; Cris also caught sight of her Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall, looking very odd in a Muggle dress and coat, and she also seemed too busy to linger. Sometimes, however, the visitors stayed to help. Tonks joined them for a memorable afternoon in which they found a murderous old ghoul lurking in an upstairs toilet, and Remus, who was staying in the house with Sirius but who left it for long periods to do mysterious work for the Order,**

"What am I doing?" Moony asked.

"Something only I can do." Remus said.

**helped them repair a grandfather clock that had developed the unpleasant habit of shooting heavy bolts at passers-by. Mundungus redeemed himself slightly in Mrs. Weasley's eyes by rescuing Ron from an ancient set of purple robes that had tried to strangle him when he removed them from their wardrobe. And around the time Remus showed up a woman who looked just like him appeared as well. She didn't have any scars but her sandy colored hair was down to her waist and Cris could see her amber colored eyes as she smiled at them before being called away by Sirius. **

Robin and Sirius blushed at that while the others snickered.

"**Robin Lupin, she's Lupin's twin sister." Fred said. **

"**I didn't know he had any siblings." Cris said staring after her. She was just like Cris dreamt of her two years ago. **

"**We think there is something going on between her and Sirius. They always disappear when she comes in." George said. Cris looked over at him horrified. **

"**I really don't want to picture my godfather doing that, thanks." Cris said. **

"Nobody does." Prongs said with a laugh.

"Oi!"

**Despite the fact that she was still sleeping badly, still having dreams about corridors and locked doors that made her scar prickle, Cris was managing to have fun for the second time all summer.**

"The first time being our shopping trip?" Gwen asked.

"Yep," Cris said.

**As long as she was busy she was happy; when the action abated, however, whenever she dropped her guard, or lay exhausted in bed watching blurred shadows move across the ceiling, the thought of the looming Ministry hearing returned to her. Fear jabbed at her insides like needles as she wondered what was going to happen to her if she was expelled. The idea was so terrible that she did not dare voice it aloud, not even to Ron and Hermione, who, though she often saw them whispering together and casting anxious looks in her direction, followed her lead in not mentioning it.**

"We knew that you didn't want to talk about it." Hermione said.

"Thanks Mia." Cris said with a smile.

**Sometimes, she could not prevent her imagination showing her a faceless Ministry official who was snapping her wand in two and ordering her back to the Dursley's… but she would not go. She was determined on that. She would come back here to Grimmauld Place and live with Sirius.**

**She felt as though a brick had dropped into her stomach when Mrs. Weasley turned to her during dinner on Wednesday evening and said quietly, "I've ironed your best clothes for tomorrow morning, Cris, and I want you to wash your hair tonight, too. A good first impression can work wonders."**

"That is very helpful." Gwen said.

**Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny all stopped talking and looked over at her. Cris nodded and tried to keep eating her chops, but her mouth had become so dry she could not chew.**

**"****How am I getting there?" she asked Mrs. Weasley, trying to sound unconcerned.**

**"****Arthur's taking you to work with him," said Mrs. Weasley gently.**

**Mr. Weasley smiled encouragingly at Cris across the table.**

**"****You can wait in my office until it's time for the hearing," he said.**

**Cris looked over at Sirius, but before she could ask the question, Mrs. Weasley had answered it.**

**"****Professor Dumbledore doesn't think it's a good idea for Sirius to go with you, and I must say I -"**

**"****Think he's quite right," said Sirius through clenched teeth.**

"I am sorry, I didn't want you to make a scene and get the kiss." Dumbledore said. Sirius nodded in appreciation.

**Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips.**

**"****When did Dumbledore tell you that?" Cris said, staring at Sirius.**

**"****He came last night, when you were in bed," said Mr. Weasley.**

**Sirius stabbed moodily at a potato with his fork. Cris lowered her own eyes to her plate. The thought that Dumbledore had been in the house on the eve of her hearing and not asked to see her made her feel, if it were possible, even worse. **

"Are you trying to avoid her?" Lily asked.

"Grandma, don't worry, it'll explain why." Lily J said. Lily looked at her granddaughter and nodded.

"That's the chapter." Fudge said. He handed the book to Umbridge and Cris couldn't but groan at the luck that the toad bitch got the chapter with her hearing in it.


	115. Chapter 7: The Ministry of Magic

"**Chapter 7: The Ministry of Magic," **Umbridge read.

"Is this your first time there?" Lily asked.

"Yep," Cris said.

"Not your last time either." Keiran said.

**Cris awoke at half past five the next morning as abruptly and completely as if somebody had yelled in her ear. For a few moments she lay immobile as the prospect of the disciplinary hearing filled every tiny particle of her brain, then, unable to bear it, she leapt out of bed and put on her contacts. Mrs. Weasley had laid out her freshly laundered jeans and T-shirt at the foot of her bed. Cris took them into the bathroom and changed. It was a dark blue blouse that Gwen had picked out and a pair of light blue jeans. Cris pulled her hair up into a ponytail and put in some green studs that matched her eye color. Cris had pierced her ears herself a few years ago and the green studs were a birthday present from Gwen. **

"That was nice of you." Lily said.

"Well I could let her keep those horrid earrings forever." Gwen said.

"They were cheap and turned my ears green." Cris said with a shiver.

"You were allergic to the metal then." Hermione said. "I have a problem with the silver plated ones."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"No clue, just some people are." Hermione said.

**Ron was lying sprawled on his back with his mouth wide open, fast asleep. He did not stir as Cris crossed the room grabbed her shoes and stepped out on to the landing and closed the door softly behind him. Trying not to think of the next time she would see Ron, when they might no longer be fellow students at Hogwarts, Cris walked quietly down the stairs, past the heads of Kreacher's ancestors, and down into the kitchen.**

**She had expected it to be empty, but when she reached the door she heard the soft rumble of voices on the other side. She pushed it open and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Remus and Tonks sitting there almost as though they were waiting for her. **

"We were." Sirius said.

**All were fully dressed except Mrs. Weasley, who was wearing a quilted purple dressing gown. She leapt to her feet the moment Cris entered.**

**"****Breakfast," she said as she pulled out her wand and hurried over to the fire.**

**"****M - m - morning, Cris," yawned Tonks. Her hair was blonde and curly this morning. "Sleep all right?"**

**"****Yeah," said Cris though her hair turned burnt orange.**

**"****I've b - b - been up all night," she said, with another shuddering yawn. "Come and sit down…"**

"That's not good for you." Lily said.

**She drew out a chair, knocking over the one beside it in the process.**

**"****What do you want, Cris?" Mrs. Weasley called. "Porridge? Muffins? Kippers? Bacon and eggs? Toast?"**

**"****Just - just toast, thanks," said Cris.**

**Remus glanced at Cris, then said to Tonks, "What were you saying about Scrimgeour?" **

"You know, you tend to eat toast when you're nervous." Lily said.

"If I eat anything else I'm afraid I might toss it back up." Cris said.

"Oh honey, everyone is like that." Lily said.

**"****Oh… yeah… well, we need to be a bit more careful, he's been asking Kingsley and me funny questions…"**

**Cris felt vaguely grateful that she was not required to join in the conversation. Her insides were squirming. Mrs. Weasley placed a couple of pieces of toast and marmalade in front of her; she tried to eat, but it was like chewing carpet. Mrs. Weasley sat down on her other side and started fussing with her blouse, tucking in the label and smoothing out the creases across her shoulders. She wished she wouldn't.**

"Sorry," Cris said.

"It's alright dear, I know you were nervous." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"… ****and I'll have to tell Dumbledore I can't do night duty tomorrow, I'm just too tired," Tonks finished, yawning hugely again.**

**"****I'll cover for you," said Mr. Weasley. "I'm okay; I've got a report to finish anyway."**

**Mr. Weasley was not wearing wizards' robes but a pair of pinstriped trousers and an old bomber jacket.**

"You and my dad should get together; he'll show you how to dress." Tonks said.

"That's great." Mr. Weasley said.

**He turned from Tonks to Cris.**

**"****How are you feeling?"**

**Cris shrugged.**

**"****It'll all be over soon," Mr. Weasley said bracingly. "In a few hours' time you'll be cleared."**

"You better be." Lily said.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about Lils." Prongs said.

**Cris said nothing.**

**"****The hearing's on my floor, in Amelia Bones' office. She's Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the one who'll be questioning you."**

"Good, she's nice and will give you a fair trial." Padfoot said.

"I would have," Cris muttered.

**"Amelia Bones is okay, Cris," said Tonks earnestly. "She's fair, she'll hear you out."**

**Cris nodded, still unable to think of anything to say.**

**"****Don't lose your temper," said Sirius abruptly. "Be polite and stick to the facts."**

"Again with a advice, I'd never thought you would say that." Prongs said. Sirius mock glared at him and Umbridge continued.

**Cris nodded again.**

**"****The law's on your side," said Remus quietly. "Even underage wizards are allowed to use magic in life-threatening situations."**

**Something very cold trickled down the back of Cris' neck; for a moment she thought someone was putting a Disillusionment Charm on her, then she realized that Mrs. Weasley was attacking her hair with a wet comb. She pressed hard on the top of her head. It seems as though her hair decided to escape the ponytail and decided to go everywhere like usual. **

**"****Doesn't it ever lie flat?" she said desperately.**

**Cris shook her head.**

"Neither does my hair." James and Remus said.

"Ryker and Connor's are the same." Lily J said.

"Yours isn't though." Cris said.

"No, not really." Lily J said.

"You got mostly Weasley, though your hair is slightly darker than the Weasley red." Sirius said.

"And James' is a mix between the red and black." Remus said.

"Hem-hem," Umbridge said impatiently.

**Mr. Weasley checked his watch and looked up at Cris.**

**"****I think we'll go now," he said. "We're a bit early but I think you'll be better off at the Ministry than hanging around here." **

"Which was a very good thing." Cris said.

"Yes it was." Mr. Weasley agreed.

**"****Okay," said Cris automatically, dropping her toast and getting to her feet.**

**"****You'll be all right, Cris," said Tonks, patting her on the arm.**

**"****Good luck," said Remus. "I'm sure it will be fine."**

**"****And if it's not," said Sirius grimly, "I'll see to Amelia Bones for you…"**

"Sirius!" Robin said.

**Cris smiled weakly. Mrs. Weasley hugged her.**

**"****We've all got our fingers crossed," she said.**

**"****Right," said Cris. "Well… see you later then."**

**She followed Mr. Weasley upstairs and along the hall. She could hear Sirius's mother grunting in her sleep behind her curtains. Mr. Weasley unbolted the door and they stepped out into the cold, grey dawn.**

**"****You don't normally walk to work, do you?" Cris asked him, as they set off briskly around the square.**

**"****No, I usually Apparate," said Mr. Weasley, "but obviously you can't, and I think it's best we arrive in a thoroughly non-magical fashion… makes a better impression, given what you're being disciplined for…"**

Fudge looked down he didn't know she took the non-magical way to the hearing.

**Mr. Weasley kept his hand inside his jacket as they walked. Cris knew it was clenched around his wand. The run-down streets were almost deserted, but when they arrived at the miserable little underground station they found it already full of early-morning commuters. As ever when he found himself in close proximity to Muggles going about their daily business, Mr. Weasley was hard put to contain his enthusiasm.**

**"****Simply fabulous," he whispered, indicating the automatic ticket machines. "Wonderfully ingenious."**

"You need to be more careful Arthur." Remus said.

**"****They're out of order," said Cris, pointing at the sign.**

**"****Yes, but even so…" said Mr. Weasley, beaming at them fondly.**

**They bought their tickets instead from a sleepy-looking guard (Cris handled the transaction, as Mr. Weasley was not very good with Muggle money) **

"I can teach you if you would like." Gwen said. Mr. Weasley beamed at her and nodded vigorously. Gwen just chuckled at him.

**and five minutes later they were boarding an underground train that rattled them off towards the center of London. Mr. Weasley kept anxiously checking and re-checking the Underground Map above the windows.**

**"****Four more stops, Cris… Three stops left now… Two stops to go, Cris…"**

**They got off at a station in the very heart of London, and were swept from the train in a tide of be suited men and women carrying briefcases. Up the escalator they went, through the ticket barrier (Mr. Weasley delighted with the way the stile swallowed his ticket), and emerged on to a broad street lined with imposing-looking buildings and already full of traffic.**

**"****Where are we?" said Mr. Weasley blankly, and for one heart-stopping moment Cris thought they had got off at the wrong station despite Mr. Weasley's continual references to the map; but a second later he said, "Ah yes… this way, Cris," and led her down a side road.**

**"****Sorry," he said, "but I never come by train and it all looks rather different from a Muggle perspective. As a matter of fact, I've never even used the visitors' entrance before." **

"There's a visitor's entrance?" Gwen asked.

"Yep, it's nicely hidden as well." Cris said.

**The further they walked, the smaller and less imposing the buildings became, until finally they reached a street that contained several rather shabby-looking offices, a pub and an overflowing dumpster. Cris had expected a rather more impressive location for the Ministry of Magic. **

"Well we do have to be careful; we don't want Muggles to walk in unexpectedly." Kingsley said.

**"Here we are," said Mr. Weasley brightly, pointing at an old red telephone box, which was missing several panes of glass and stood before a heavily graffitied wall. "After you, Cris."**

**He opened the telephone-box door.**

**Cris stepped inside, wondering what on earth this was about. Mr. Weasley folded himself in beside Cris and closed the door. It was a tight fit; Cris was jammed against the telephone apparatus, which was hanging crookedly from the wall as though a vandal had tried to rip it off.**

"No, it just looks like that to keep unwanted visitors from coming." Tonks said.

**Mr. Weasley reached past Cris for the receiver.**

**"Mr. Weasley, I think this might be out of order, too," Cris said.**

**"No, no, I'm sure it's fine," said Mr. Weasley, holding the receiver above his head and peering at the dial. "Let's see… six…" he dialed the number, "two… four… and another four… and another two…"**

"That spells magic." Gwen said.

"What?" asked the pure-bloods.

"On a dial, there aren't just numbers, there are letters too. M is on the 6 A is on the 2 G is on the 4 as well as I and the C is on the 2." Cris said.

"Cool," Ron said.

**As the dial whirred smoothly back into place, a cool female voice sounded inside the telephone box, not from the receiver in Mr. Weasley's hand, but as loudly and plainly as though an invisible woman were standing right beside them.**

**"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."**

**"Er…" said Mr. Weasley, clearly uncertain whether or not he should talk into the receiver. He compromised by holding the mouthpiece to his ear,**

"Other way around." Gwen said.

"It works either way." Tonks said.

"Cool."

**"Arthur Weasley, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, here to escort Cristal Potter, who has been asked to attend a disciplinary hearing…"**

**"Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."**

**There was a click and a rattle, and Cris saw something slide out of the metal chute where returned coins usually appeared. She picked it up: it was a square silver badge with Cristal Potter, Disciplinary Hearing on it. She pinned it to the front of her blouse as the female voice spoke again.**

**"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."**

**The floor of the telephone box shuddered. They were sinking slowly into the ground. Cris watched apprehensively as the pavement seemed to rise up past the glass windows of the telephone box until darkness closed over their heads. Then she could see nothing at all; she could hear only a dull grinding noise as the telephone box made its way down through the earth. After about a minute, though it felt much longer to Cris, a chink of golden light illuminated her feet and, widening, rose up her body, until it hit her in the face and she had to blink to stop her eyes from watering.**

**"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said the woman's voice.**

"That kind of sounds automatic." Gwen said.

"I think it is." Tonks said.

**The door of the telephone box sprang open and Mr. Weasley stepped out of it, followed by Cris, whose mouth had fallen open.**

"It is a little awstrucking at first." Keiran said.

**They were standing at one end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The peacock blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that kept moving and changing like some enormous heavenly notice board. The walls on each side were paneled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the left-hand fireplaces with a soft whoosh. On the right-hand side, short queues of wizards were forming before each fireplace, waiting to depart.**

**Halfway down the hall was a fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. Tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard. **

"That's not there now." Scarlett said.

"What is there now?" Percy asked.

"A simple memorial pillar, it has the names of those taken in both wars." Keiran said.

"What happened to this statue?" Fudge asked.

"It was destroyed." Teddy said. "I don't know how."

**Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of their wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblins hat and each of the house-elf's ears, so that the tinkling hiss of falling water was added to the pops and cracks of the Apparators and the clatter of footsteps as hundreds of witches and wizards, most of whom were wearing glum, early-morning looks, strode towards a set of golden gates at the far end of the hall.**

**"This way," said Mr. Weasley.**

**They joined the throng, wending their way between the Ministry workers, some of whom were carrying tottering piles of parchment, others battered briefcases; still others were reading the Daily Prophet while they walked. As they passed the fountain Cris saw silver Sickles and bronze Knuts glinting up at her from the bottom of the pool. A small smudged sign beside it read:**

**ALL PROCEEDS FROM THE FOUNTAIN OF MAGICAL BRETHREN WILL BE GIVEN TO ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES.**

**If I'm not expelled from Hogwarts, I'll put in ten Galleons, Cris found herself thinking desperately. **

"That would help a lot." Dumbledore said.

"How much did you put in there?" Neville asked.

"All the coins I had on me." Cris said.

"You emptied that bag?" Ron asked. Cris nodded and Neville jumped up and hugged her and he was crying.

"Thank you," Neville said. Cris smiled and hugged him back. Neville let go and went back to his seat.

**"Over here, Cris," said Mr. Weasley, and they stepped out of the stream of Ministry employees heading for the golden gates. Seated at a desk to the left, beneath a sign saying Security, a badly shaven wizard in peacock blue robes looked up as they approached and put down his Daily Prophet.**

**"I'm escorting a visitor," said Mr. Weasley, gesturing towards Cris.**

**"Step over here," said the wizard in a bored voice.**

**Cris walked closer to him and the wizard held up a long golden rod, thin and flexible as a car aerial, and passed it up and down Cris' front and back.**

"Like Airport security." Gwen said.

"That's what I was just thinking." Hermione said.

**"Wand," grunted the security wizard at Cris, putting down the golden instrument and holding out his hand.**

**Cris produced her wand. The wizard dropped it on to a strange brass instrument, which looked something like a set of scales with only one dish. It began to vibrate. A narrow strip of parchment came speeding out of a slit in the base. The wizard tore this off and read the writing on it.**

**"Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use four years. That correct?"**

**"Yes," said Cris nervously.**

**"I keep this," said the wizard, impaling the slip of parchment on a small brass spike. "You get this back," he added, thrusting the wand at Cris.**

**"Thank you."**

**"Hang on…" said the wizard slowly.**

**His eyes had darted from the silver visitors badge on Cris' chest to her forehead. The scar was only half hidden behind her bangs. **

"So kind of like now." Padfoot said. Cris' bangs were now longer but they swept to the side. She was going to ask Lavender to trim her bangs once again.

**"Thank you, Eric," said Mr. Weasley firmly, and grasping Cris by the shoulder he steered her away from the desk and back into the stream of wizards and witches walking through the golden gates.**

**Jostled slightly by the crowd, Cris followed Mr. Weasley through the gates into the smaller hall beyond, where at least twenty lifts stood behind wrought golden grilles. Cris and Mr. Weasley joined the crowd around one of them. Nearby, stood a big bearded wizard holding a large cardboard box which was emitting rasping noises.**

**"All right, Arthur?" said the wizard, nodding at Mr. Weasley.**

**"What've you got there, Bob?" asked Mr. Weasley, looking at the box.**

**"We're not sure," said the wizard seriously. "We thought it was a bog-standard chicken until it started breathing fire. Looks like a serious breach of the Ban on Experimental Breeding to me."**

"Sounds like something Hagrid would breed." Charlie said.

"Yeah, it does sound like that." Cris said.

**With a great jangling and clattering a lift descended in front of them; the golden grille slid back and Cris and Mr. Weasley stepped into the lift with the rest of the crowd and Cris found herself jammed against the back wall. Several witches and wizards were looking at her curiously; she stared at her feet to avoid catching anyone's eye, flattening her fringe as she did so.**

**The grilles slid shut with a crash and the lift ascended slowly, chains rattling, while the same cool female voice Cris had heard in the telephone box rang out again.**

**"Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office."**

"Do those actually exist?" Gwen asked.

"Yep," Tonks said.

**The lift doors opened. Cris glimpsed an untidy-looking corridor, with various posters of Quidditch teams tacked lopsidedly on the walls. One of the wizards in the lift, who was carrying an armful of broomsticks, extricated himself with difficulty and disappeared down the corridor.**

**The doors closed, the lift juddered upwards again and the woman's voice announced:**

**"Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparation Test Center."**

**Once again the lift doors opened and four or five witches and wizards got out; at the same time, several paper aeroplanes swooped into the lift. Cris stared up at them as they flapped idly around above her head; they were a pale violet color and she could see Ministry of Magic stamped along the edge of their wings.**

**"Just inter-departmental memos," Mr. Weasley muttered to her. "We used to use owls, but the mess was unbelievable… droppings all over the desks…"**

"I remember that." Sirius said.

"It was a disaster." Mr. Weasley said.

**As they clattered upwards again the memos flapped around the lamp swaying from the lift's ceiling.**

**"Level Five, Department of International Magical Co -operation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats."**

**When the doors opened, two of the memos zoomed out with a few more of the witches and wizards, but several more memos zoomed in, so that the light from the lamp flickered and flashed overhead as they darted around it.**

**"Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office and Pest Advisory Bureau."**

Remus and Moony glared at the book at that.

**"S'cuse," said the wizard carrying the fire-breathing chicken and he left the lift pursued by a little flock of memos. The doors clanged shut yet again.**

**"Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee."**

"That floor is a bit crazy at times." Tonks said.

"I can imagine." Lily said.

**Everybody left the lift on this floor except Mr. Weasley, Cris and a witch who was reading an extremely long piece of parchment that was trailing on the floor. The remaining memos continued to soar around the lamp as the lift juddered upwards again, then the doors opened and the voice made its announcement.**

**"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services."**

**"This is us, Cris," said Mr. Weasley, and they followed the witch out of the lift into a corridor lined with doors. "My office is on the other side of the floor."**

**"Mr. Weasley" said Cris, as they passed a window through which sunlight was streaming, "aren't we still underground?"**

**"Yes, we are," said Mr. Weasley. "Those are enchanted windows. Magical Maintenance decide what weather we'll get every day. We had two months of hurricanes last time they were angling for a pay rise…**

"I can understand that, I can't imagine not being able to see the sun." Gwen said.

**Just round here, Cris."**

**They turned a corner, walked through a pair of heavy oak doors and emerged in a cluttered open area divided into cubicles, which was buzzing with talk and laughter. Memos were zooming in and out of cubicles like miniature rockets. A lopsided sign on the nearest cubicle read: Auror Headquarters.**

**Cris looked surreptitiously through the doorways as they passed. The Aurors had covered their cubicle walls with everything from pictures of wanted wizards and photographs of their families, to posters of their favorite Quidditch teams and articles from the Daily Prophet. A scarlet-robed man with a ponytail longer than Bill's was sitting with his boots up on his desk, dictating a report to his quill. A little further along, a witch with a patch over one eye was talking over the top of her cubicle wall to Kingsley Shacklebolt.**

**"Morning, Weasley," said Kingsley carelessly, as they drew nearer. "I've been wanting a word with you, have you got a second?"**

**"Yes, if it really is a second," said Mr. Weasley, "I'm in rather a hurry."**

**They were talking as though they hardly knew each other and when Cris opened her mouth to say hello to Kingsley, Mr. Weasley stood on her foot. **

"Ah, you didn't know that you were supposed to be on the down low." Kingsley said.

"Yeah, and that did hurt Mr. Weasley." Cris said.

"Sorry Cris, I should have warned you before we got into the office." Mr. Weasley said.

**They followed Kingsley along the row and into the very last cubicle.**

**Cris received a slight shock; blinking down at her from every direction was Sirius's face.**

"I didn't know you felt that way about me, Kings." Sirius said. Kingsley gave him a look that shut him up.

**Newspaper cuttings and old photographs - even the one of Sirius being best man at the Potters' wedding -papered the walls. The only Sirius-free space was a map of the world in which little red pins were glowing like jewels.**

**"Here," said Kingsley brusquely to Mr. Weasley, shoving a sheaf of parchment into his hand. "I need as much information as possible on flying Muggle vehicles sighted in the last twelve months. We've received information that Black might still be using his old motorcycle."**

"Hagrid has that, I think any way, I did lend it to him." Sirius said.

"It is in the shed at the Burrow." Mr. Weasley said. Sirius smiled at him and Umbridge continued reading.

**Kingsley tipped Cris an enormous wink and added, in a whisper, "Give him the magazine, he might find it interesting." Then he said in normal tones, "And don't take too long, Weasley, the delay on that firelegs report held our investigation up for a month."**

**"If you had read my report you would know that the term is firearms," said Mr. Weasley coolly.**

**"And I'm afraid you'll have to wait for information on motorcycles; we're extremely busy at the moment." He dropped his voice and said, "If you can get away before seven, Molly's making meatballs."**

"Those were really good." Cris said.

"So who's the better cook; Mrs. Weasley or my mum?" Gwen asked with a grin.

"That's a loaded question Gwen. Your mum is a professional chef." Cris said.

"Exactly, you're cooking is almost as good as my mums." Gwen said.

"Thank you dear." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

**He beckoned to Cris and led her out of Kingsley's cubicle, through a second set of oak doors, into another passage, turned left, marched along another corridor, turned right into a dimly lit and distinctly shabby corridor, and finally reached a dead end, where a door on the left stood ajar, revealing a broom cupboard, and a door on the right bore a tarnished brass plaque reading:**

**Misuse of Muggle Artifacts.**

**Mr. Weasley's dingy office seemed to be slightly smaller than the broom cupboard.**

"It's a lot bigger know, there a quite a few people working in that office." Al said.

"That's good," Mrs. Weasley said.

**Two desks had been crammed inside it and there was barely space to move around them because of all the overflowing filing cabinets lining the walls, on top of which were tottering piles of files. The little wall space available bore witness to Mr. Weasley's obsessions: several posters of cars, including one of a dismantled engine; two illustrations of postboxes he seemed to have cut out of Muggle children's books; and a diagram showing how to wire a plug.**

**Sitting on top of Mr. Weasley's overflowing in-tray was an old toaster that was hiccoughing in a disconsolate way and a pair of empty leather gloves that were twiddling their thumbs. A photograph of the Weasley family stood beside the in-tray. Cris noticed that Percy appeared to have walked out of it.**

Percy looked down how could he have been stupid.

**"We haven't got a window," said Mr. Weasley apologetically, taking off his bomber jacket and placing it on the back of his chair. "We've asked, but they don't seem to think we need one. Have a seat, Cris, doesn't look as if Perkins is in yet."**

**Cris squeezed herself into the chair behind Perkins's desk while Mr. Weasley riffled through the sheaf of parchment Kingsley Shacklebolt had given him.**

**"Ah," he said, grinning, as he extracted a copy of a magazine entitled The Quibbler from its midst, **

**"yes…" He flicked through it. "Yes, he's right, I'm sure Sirius will find that very amusing - oh dear, what's this now?"**

"That was funny." Sirius said.

"What was it?" Padfoot asked.

"Before you say anything Sirius, I read it on the train, so you don't have to say it yet." Cris said. Sirius smiled, that article gave him a laugh.

**A memo had just zoomed in through the open door and fluttered to rest on top of the hiccoughing toaster. Mr. Weasley unfolded it and read it aloud.**

**"'Third regurgitating public toilet reported in Bethnal Green, kindly investigate immediately.' This is getting ridiculous…"**

**"A regurgitating toilet?"**

**"Anti-Muggle pranksters," said Mr. Weasley, frowning. "We had two last week, one in Wimbledon, one in Elephant and Castle. Muggles are pulling the flush and instead of everything disappearing - well, you can imagine. **

"So it's worse than an overflowing one?" Gwen asked. Mr. Weasley nodded and Umbridge continued.

**The poor things keep calling in those - pumbles, I think they're called - you know, the ones who mend pipes and things." **

"Plumbers," Gwen said.

**"Plumbers?"**

**"Exactly, yes, but of course they're flummoxed. I only hope we can catch whoever's doing it."**

**"Will it be Aurors who catch them?"**

"No, it's not that big." Tonks said.

"So it's the different levels of crime of each department?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said.

**"Oh no, this is too trivial for Aurors, it'll be the ordinary Magical Law Enforcement Patrol - ah, Cros, this is Perkins."**

**A stooped, timid-looking old wizard with fluffy white hair had just entered the room, panting.**

**"Oh, Arthur!" he said desperately, without looking at Cris. "Thank goodness, I didn't know what to do for the best, whether to wait here for you or not. I've just sent an owl to your home but you've obviously missed it - an urgent message came ten minutes ago -"**

**"I know about the regurgitating toilet," said Mr. Weasley.**

**"No, no, it's not the toilet, it's the Potter girl's hearing - they've changed the time and venue - it starts at eight o'clock now and it's down in old Courtroom Ten -" **

"What!" Lily shouted.

"What possessed you to have it down there? That's for major stuff, like Death Eaters, not for something like underage magic." Prongs shouted.

**"Down in old - but they told me - Merlin's beard!"**

**Mr. Weasley looked at his watch, let out a yelp and leapt from his chair.**

**"Quick, Cris, we should have been there five minutes ago!"**

"What the hell!" Padfoot said.

"Are you trying to make her look bad?" Moony asked.

**Perkins flattened himself against the filing cabinets as Mr. Weasley left the office at a run, Cris close on his heels.**

**"Why have they changed the time?" Cris said breathlessly, as they hurtled past the Auror cubicles; people poked out their heads and stared as they streaked past. Cris felt as though she'd left all her insides back at Perkins's desk.**

**"I've no idea, but thank goodness we got here so early, if you'd missed it, it would have been catastrophic!"**

"I think that's what they were hoping for." Hermione said.

"You think?" Cris asked. She had figured that out already.

**Mr. Weasley skidded to a halt beside the lifts and jabbed impatiently at the 'down' button.**

**"Come ON!"**

"Yelling won't make things go faster." Gwen said.

**The lift clattered into view and they hurried inside. Every time it stopped Mr. Weasley cursed furiously and pummeled the number nine button.**

**"Those courtrooms haven't been used in years," said Mr. Weasley angrily. "I can't think why they're doing it down there - unless - but no -"**

**A plump witch carrying a smoking goblet entered the lift at that moment, and Mr. Weasley did not elaborate.**

**"The Atrium," said the cool female voice and the golden grilles slid open, showing Cris a distant glimpse of the golden statues in the fountain. The plump witch got out and a sallow skinned wizard with a very mournful face got in.**

**"Morning, Arthur," he said in a sepulchral voice as the lift began to descend. "Don't often see you down here."**

"Well I rarely have to go down there." Mr. Weasley said.

**"Urgent business, Bode," said Mr. Weasley, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet and throwing anxious looks over at Cris.**

**"Ah, yes," said Bode, surveying Cris unblinkingly. "Of course."**

**Cris barely had emotion to spare for Bode, but his unfaltering gaze did not make her feel any more comfortable.**

**"Department of Mysteries," said the cool female voice, and left it at that.**

"Well it is a mystery." Charlie said.

**"Quick, Cris," said Mr. Weasley as the lift doors rattled open, and they sped up a corridor that was quite different from those above. The walls were bare; there were no windows and no doors apart from a plain black one set at the very end of the corridor. Cris expected them to go through it, **

"You don't want to go through there." Tonks said. Keiran looked at his sister, Cris didn't want to go in there either.

**but instead Mr. Weasley seized her by the arm and dragged her to the left, where there was an opening leading to a flight of steps.**

**"Down here, down here," panted Mr. Weasley, taking two steps at a time. "The lift doesn't even come down this far… why they're doing it down there I…"**

**They reached the bottom of the steps and ran along yet another corridor, which bore a great resemblance to the one that led to Snape's dungeon at Hogwarts, with rough stone walls and torches in brackets. The doors they passed here were heavy wooden ones with iron bolts and keyholes.**

**"Courtroom… Ten… I think… we're nearly… yes."**

**Mr. Weasley stumbled to a halt outside a grimy dark door with an immense iron lock and slumped against the wall, clutching at a stitch in his chest.**

**"Go on," he panted, pointing his thumb at the door. "Get in there."**

**"Aren't - aren't you coming with -"**

"It would have made me feel so much better." Cris said.

"I'm sorry Cris." Mr. Weasley said.

**"No, no, I'm not allowed. Good luck!"**

**Cris' heart was beating a violent tattoo against her chest. She swallowed hard, turned the heavy iron door handle and stepped inside the courtroom.**

"That's the chapter." Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice. Dumbledore took the book from her and started the next chapter.


	116. Chapter 8: The Hearing

"**Chapter 8: The Hearing," **Dumbledore read.

"Let's get this over with." Lily said. She really wanted to get the hearing over it.

**Cris gasped; she could not help herself. The large dungeon she had entered was horribly familiar. She had not only seen it before, she had been here before. This was the place she had visited inside Dumbledore's Pensieve, the place where she had watched the Lestrange's sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. **

"It wasn't the same one, they all look the same." Mr. Weasley said.

**The walls were made of dark stone, dimly lit by torches. Empty benches rose on either side of her, but ahead, in the highest benches of all, were many shadowy figures. They had been talking in low voices, but as the heavy door swung closed behind Cris an ominous silence fell.**

**A cold male voice rang across the courtroom.**

**"You're late."**

"And it was your fault. You wanted her to be late." Sirius said glaring at the Minster.

**"Sorry," said Cris nervously "I — I didn't know the time had been changed."**

**"That is not the Wizengamot's fault," said the voice. "An owl was sent to you this morning. Take your seat."**

"Yeah, fifteen minutes before the hearing isn't sufficient time." Remus said with a growl.

"Fifteen minutes!" Lily shrieked.

**Cris dropped her gaze to the chair in the center of the room, the arms of which were covered in chains. She had seen those chains spring to life and bind whoever sat between them. Her footsteps echoed loudly as she walked across the stone floor. When she sat gingerly on the edge of the chair the chains clinked threateningly, but did not bind her.**

"Good, I would have personally gone after him if they did." Sirius said.

**Feeling rather sick, she looked up at the people seated at the bench above.**

**There were about fifty of them, all, as far as she could see, wearing plum-colored robes with an elaborately worked silver W on the left-hand side of the chest and all staring down their noses at her, some with very austere expressions, others looks of frank curiosity.**

**In the very middle of the front row sat Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic. Fudge was a portly man who often sported a lime-green bowler hat, though today he had dispensed with it; he had dispensed, too, with the indulgent smile he had once worn when he spoke to Cris. A broad, square-jawed witch with very short grey hair sat on Fudge's left; she wore a monocle and looked forbidding.**

"No, that's just Amelia, she'll treat you fairly." Robin said.

**On Fudge's right was another witch, but she was sitting so far back on the bench that her face was in shadow.**

**"Very well," said Fudge. "The accused being present - finally - let us begin. Are you ready?" he called down the row.**

**"Yes, sir," said an eager voice Cris knew. Ron's brother Percy was sitting at the very end of the front bench. Cris looked at Percy, expecting some sign of recognition from him, but none came. Percy's eyes, behind his horn-rimmed glasses, were fixed on his parchment, a quill poised in his hand.**

Percy looked down he could have at least gave her a small smile for support now that he thought about it.

**"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes at once, "into offenses committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Cristal Rose Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.**

**"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister.**

Growls were heard at that and Cris clenched her hand were the scars were.

**Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley -" **

Many of Percy siblings glared at the book for that.

**"Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said a quiet voice from behind Cris, who turned her head so fast she cricked her neck.**

"At least Dumbledore's there." Lily muttered.

**Dumbledore was striding serenely across the room wearing long midnight-blue robes and a perfectly calm expression. His long silver beard and hair gleamed in the torchlight as he drew level with Cris and looked up at Fudge through the half-moon spectacles that rested halfway down his very crooked nose.**

**The members of the Wizengamot were muttering. All eyes were now on Dumbledore. Some looked annoyed, others slightly frightened; two elderly witches in the back row, however, raised their hands and waved in welcome.**

"Well at least not everyone hates you." Robin said.

**A powerful emotion had risen in Cris' chest at the sight of Dumbledore, a fortified, hopeful feeling rather like that which phoenix song gave her. She wanted to catch Dumbledore's eye, but Dumbledore was not looking her way; he was continuing to look up at the obviously flustered Fudge.**

**"Ah," said Fudge, who looked thoroughly disconcerted. "Dumbledore. Yes. You - er - got our – er - message that the time and -er - place of the hearing had been changed, then?" **

"Or maybe the change was to keep Dumbledore away." Hermione whispered.

"Could be." Ron said with a shrug.

**"I must have missed it," said Dumbledore cheerfully…"However, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done."**

**"Yes - well - I suppose we'll need another chair - I - Weasley, could you -?"**

**"Not to worry, not to worry," said Dumbledore pleasantly; he took out his wand, gave it a little flick, and a squashy chintz armchair appeared out of nowhere next to Cris. Dumbledore sat down, put the tips of his long fingers together and surveyed Fudge over them with an expression of polite interest. The Wizengamot was still muttering and fidgeting restlessly; only when Fudge spoke again did they settle down.**

**"Yes," said Fudge again, shuffling his notes. "Well, then. So. The charges. Yes."**

"Good, he's nervous." Padfoot said.

"She'll be cleared; we can defend ourselves if needed." Moony said.

**He extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath, and read out, "the charges against the accused are as follows: That she did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of her actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle,**

"A Muggle who knows about magic. You should really keep track of that." Hermione said.

**on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.**

**"You are Cristal Rose Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge said, glaring at Cris over the top of his parchment.**

**"Yes," Cris said.**

**"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"**

**"Yes, but -"**

**"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?" said Fudge.**

**"Yes," said Cris, "but -"**

**"Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?"**

**"Yes, but -"**

"Good grief, let her explain. If you don't she'll yell it out for everyone to hear." Remus said.

"She needs to have the chance to defend herself." Lily said glaring at Fudge.

**"Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?"**

**"Yes, but -"**

**"Fully aware that you were in close proximity to a Muggle at the time?"**

**"Yes," said Cris angrily, "but I only used it because we were -"**

**The witch with the monocle cut across her in a booming voice.**

**"You produced a fully-fledged Patronus?"**

"She's impressed not many fifteen year old witches or wizards can produce a fully-fledged Patronus." Tonks said. Cris blushed at that.

**"Yes," said Cris, "because -"**

**"A corporeal Patronus?"**

**"A - what?" said Cris.**

**"Your Patronus had a clearly defined form? I mean to say, it was more than vapor or smoke?"**

**"Yes," said Cris, feeling both impatient and slightly desperate, "it's a stag, it's always a stag."**

"Just like me." Prongs said with a smile.

**"Always?" boomed Madam Bones. "You have produced a Patronus before now?"**

"Now she's really impressed." Kingsley said.

**"Yes," said Cris, "I've been doing it for over a year."**

**"And you are fifteen years old?"**

**"Yes, and -"**

**"You learned this at school?"**

**"Yes, Professor Lupin taught me in my third year, because of the -"**

"And you put in a good word for Remus too." Robin said with a smile.

**"Impressive," said Madam Bones, staring down at her, "a true Patronus at her age… very impressive indeed."**

**Some of the wizards and witches around her were muttering again; a few nodded, but others were frowning and shaking their heads.**

"The nodders are probably on your side." Charlie said.

**"It's not a question of how impressive the magic was," said Fudge in a testy voice, "in fact, the more impressive the worse it is, I would have thought, given that the girl did it in plain view of a Muggle!"**

"Who is related to her, they share a house and has seen magic before." Ginny said glaring at the Minister. Fudge winced; he only knew it was in front of a Muggle.

**Those who had been frowning now murmured in agreement, but it was the sight of Percy's sanctimonious little nod that goaded Cris into speech.**

**"I did it because of the Dementors!" she said loudly, before anyone could interrupt her again. She had expected more muttering, but the silence that fell seemed to be somehow denser than before.**

"Percy, you should have known that Dudley knew about magic." Charlie said. Percy blushed, he should have told them.

**"Dementors?" said Madam Bones after a moment, her thick eyebrows rising until her monocle looked in danger of falling out. "What do you mean, girl?"**

"Exactly what it sounds like." Lily said.

**"I mean there were two Dementors down that alleyway and they went for me and my cousin!"**

**"Ah," said Fudge again, smirking unpleasantly as he looked around at the Wizengamot, as though inviting them to share the joke. "Yes. Yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this."**

"You think she would lie about this?" Lily asked looking furious at the minister.

"Would you rather her not defend herself then you would have dealt with the fury of your readers that you left Cris unprotected as the dementors took her soul." Moony said almost shouting.

**"Dementors in Little Whinging?" Madam Bones said, in a tone of great surprise. "I don't understand -"**

**"Don't you, Amelia?" said Fudge, still smirking. "Let me explain.****She's been thinking it through and decided Dementors would make a very nice little cover story, very nice indeed. Muggles can't see Dementors, can they, girl? Highly convenient, highly convenient… so it's just your word and no witnesses…" **

"Or is there?" Bill said with a smirk.

**"I'm not lying!" said Cris loudly her hair turning red in anger, over another outbreak of muttering from the court. "There were two of them, coming from opposite ends of the alley, everything went dark and cold and my cousin felt them and ran for it -"**

**"Enough, enough!" said Fudge, with a very supercilious look on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very well-rehearsed story -"**

"It is possible for it to happen, as it did happen." Gwen said dangerously.

**Dumbledore cleared his throat. The Wizengamot fell silent again.**

**"We do, in fact, have a witness to the presence of Dementors in that alleyway," he said, "other than Dudley Dursley, I mean."**

"Mrs. Figg?" Lily asked.

"She can see them, if Filch can she can." Padfoot said.

**Fudge's plump face seemed to slacken, as though somebody had let air out of it. He stared down at Dumbledore for a moment or two, then, with the appearance of a man pulling himself back together, said, "We haven't got time to listen to more tarradiddles, I'm afraid, Dumbledore. I want this dealt with quickly -"**

"Oh yes, then you shouldn't have tried her in front of the whole court." Lily said.

**"I may be wrong," said Dumbledore pleasantly, "but I am sure that under the Wizengamot Charter of Rights, the accused has the right to present witnesses for his or her case? Isn't that the policy of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Bones?" he continued, addressing the witch in the monocle.**

**"True," said Madam Bones. "Perfectly true."**

**"Oh, very well, very well," snapped Fudge. "Where is this person?"**

**"I brought her with me," said Dumbledore. "She's just outside the door. Should I -?"**

"You're Dumbledore; of course you brought her with you." Robin said.

**"No — Weasley, you go," Fudge barked at Percy, who got up at once, ran down the stone steps from the judge's balcony and hurried past Dumbledore and Cris without glancing at them.**

**A moment later, Percy returned, followed by Mrs. Figg. She looked scared and more batty than ever. Cris wished she had thought to change out of her carpet slippers.**

**Dumbledore stood up and gave Mrs. Figg his chair, conjuring a second one for himself.**

**"Full name?" said Fudge loudly, when Mrs. Figg had perched herself nervously on the very edge of her seat.**

**"Arabella Doreen Figg," said Mrs. Figg in her quavery voice. **

"Now, I didn't know her middle name." Sirius said.

"Now you do, now shush it." Robin said.

**"And who exactly are you?" said Fudge, in a bored and lofty voice.**

**"I'm a resident of Little Whinging, close to where Cristal Potter lives," said Mrs. Figg.**

**"We have no record of any witch or wizard living in Little Whinging, other than Cristal Potter," said Madam Bones at once. "That situation has always been closely monitored, given… given past events."**

**"I'm a Squib," said Mrs. Figg. "So you wouldn't have me registered, would you?"**

"They should be." Hermione muttered.

"But many don't want to be." Charlie said having heard her.

**"A Squib, eh?" said Fudge, eyeing her closely. "We'll be checking that. You'll leave details of your parentage with my assistant Weasley. Incidentally, can Squibs see Dementors?" he added, looking left and right along the bench.**

**"Yes, we can!" said Mrs. Figg indignantly.**

**Fudge looked back down at her, his eyebrows raised. "Very well," he said aloofly. "What is your story?"**

**"I had gone out to buy cat food from the corner shop at the end of Wisteria Walk, around about nine o'clock, on the evening of the second of August,"**

**gabbled Mrs. Figg at once, as though she had learned what she was saying by heart, "when I heard a disturbance down the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. On approaching the mouth of the alleyway I saw Dementors running -"**

"No, don't say that." Lily groaned.

"It's an easy mistake to make when you're retelling a story." Gwen said.

"True, but still." Robin said.

**"Running?" said Madam Bones sharply. "Dementors don't run, they glide."**

**"That's what I meant to say," said Mrs. Figg quickly, patches of pink appearing in her withered cheeks. "Gliding along the alley towards what looked like two kids."**

**"What did they look like?" said Madam Bones, narrowing her eyes so that the edge of the monocle disappeared into her flesh.**

**"Well, one was very large and the other one rather skinny -"**

"She meant the Dementors." Bill said.

**"No, no," said Madam Bones impatiently. "The Dementors… describe them."**

**"Oh," said Mrs. Figg, the pink flush creeping up her neck now. "They were big. Big and wearing cloaks."**

**Cris felt a horrible sinking in the pit of her stomach. Whatever Mrs. Figg might say, it sounded to her as though the most she had ever seen was a picture of a Dementor, and a picture could never convey the truth of what these beings were like: the eerie way they moved, hovering inches over the ground; or the rotting smell of them; or that terrible rattling noise they made as they sucked on the surrounding air…**

**In the second row, a dumpy wizard with a large black moustache leaned close to whisper in the ear of his neighbor, a frizzy-haired witch. She smirked and nodded.**

**"Big and wearing cloaks," repeated Madam Bones coolly, while Fudge snorted derisively. "I see. Anything else?"**

**"Yes," said Mrs. Figg. "I felt them. Everything went cold, and this was a very warm summer's night, mark you. And I felt… as though all happiness had gone from the world… and I remembered… dreadful things…"**

"Well that's accurate; no one can fake how that feels." Sirius said. He shivered at the thought, though it's been two years but no one could forget that feeling.

**Her voice shook and died.**

**Madam Bones' eyes widened slightly. Cris could see red marks under her eyebrow where the monocle had dug into it.**

**"What did the Dementors do?" she asked, and Cris felt a rush of hope.**

"Good," Lily said.

**"They went for the kids," said Mrs. Figg, her voice stronger and more confident now, the pink flush ebbing away from her face. "One of them had fallen. The other was backing away, trying to repel the Dementor. That was Cris. She tried twice and produced only silver vapor. On the third attempt, she produced a Patronus, which charged down the first Dementor and then, with her encouragement, chased the second one away from her cousin. And that that is what happened," Mrs. Figg finished, somewhat lamely.**

**Madam Bones looked down at Mrs. Figg in silence. Fudge was not looking at her at all, but fidgeting with his papers. Finally, he raised his eyes and said, rather aggressively, "That's what you saw, is it?"**

**"That is what happened," Mrs. Figg repeated.**

**"Very well," said Fudge. "You may go."**

**Mrs. Figg cast a frightened look from Fudge to Dumbledore, then got up and shuffled off towards the door. Cris heard it thud shut behind her.**

**"Not a very convincing witness," said Fudge loftily.**

"That's just because you're prejudice." Bill said under his breath.

**"Oh, I don't know," said Madam Bones, in her booming voice. "She certainly described the effects of a Dementor attack very accurately. And I can't imagine why she would say they were there if they weren't."**

**"But Dementors wandering into a Muggle suburb and just happening to come across a wizard?" snorted Fudge. "The odds on that must be very, very long. Even Bagman wouldn't have bet -"**

**"Oh, I don't think any of us believe the Dementors were there by coincidence," said Dumbledore lightly.**

"You're saying someone sent them there." Lily said.

"So it must be Voldemort." Padfoot said.

"Or it could be someone else." Moony said.

**The witch sitting to the right of Fudge, with her face in shadow, moved slightly but everyone else was quite still and silent.**

**"And what is that supposed to mean?" Fudge asked icily.**

**"It means that I think they were ordered there," said Dumbledore.**

**"I think we might have a record of it if someone had ordered a pair of Dementors to go strolling through Little Whinging!" barked Fudge.**

**"Not if the Dementors are taking orders from someone other than the Ministry of Magic these days," said Dumbledore calmly. "I have already given you my views on this matter, Cornelius."**

**"Yes, you have"' said Fudge forcefully, "and I have no reason to believe that your views are anything other than bilge, Dumbledore. "The Dementors remain in place in Azkaban and are doing everything we ask them to."**

**"Then," said Dumbledore, quietly but clearly, "we must ask ourselves why somebody within the Ministry ordered a pair of Dementors into that alleyway on the second of August."**

**In the complete silence that greeted these words, the witch to the right of Fudge leaned forwards so that Cris saw her for the first time.**

**She thought she looked just like a large, pale toad. She was rather squat with a broad, flabby face, as little neck as Uncle Vernon and a very wide, slack mouth. Her eyes were large, round and slightly bulging. Even the little black velvet bow perched on top of her short curly hair put Cris in mind of a large fly she was about to catch on a long sticky tongue. **

Umbridge turned to glare at Cris while Cris just stared defiantly back at her.

"I cannot control my thoughts. I am sorry if I offend you in anyway but that is what I think." Cris said.

"Detention I think," Umbridge said sweetly. Cris narrowed her gaze on her.

"I don't think so, you aren't allowed to while we are in here." Cris said. Umbridge narrowed her gaze and turned back to the book.

**"The Chair recognizes Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister," said Fudge.**

**The witch spoke in a fluttery, girlish, high-pitched voice that took Cris aback; she had been expecting a croak. **

"Don't worry pup, most people think that." Sirius said with a smile.

**"I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, Professor Dumbledore," she said, with a simper that left her big, round eyes as cold as ever. "So silly of me. But it sounded for a teensy moment as though you were suggesting that the Ministry of Magic had ordered an attack on this girl!"**

"If it wasn't Voldemort that sent those dementors I bet it was her." Padfoot whispered.

"Could be," Moony whispered back nodding.

**She gave a silvery laugh that made the hairs on the back of Cris' neck stand up. A few other members of the Wizengamot laughed with her. It could not have been plainer that not one of them was really amused.**

**"If it is true that the Dementors are taking orders only from the Ministry of Magic, and it is also true that two Dementors attacked Cris and her cousin a week ago, then it follows logically that somebody at the Ministry might have ordered the attacks," said Dumbledore politely. "Of course, these particular Dementors may have been outside Ministry control -"**

"That could be possible." Lily said.

**"There are no Dementors outside Ministry control!" snapped Fudge, who had turned brick red. **

"Are you sure, is there a way were you track every single one of them?" Gwen asked.

"No, there isn't." Charlie said.

**Dumbledore inclined his head in a little bow.**

**"Then undoubtedly the Ministry will be making a full inquiry into why two Dementors were so very far from Azkaban and why they attacked without authorization."**

**"It is not for you to decide what the Ministry of Magic does or does not do, Dumbledore!" snapped Fudge, now a shade of magenta of which Uncle Vernon would have been proud.**

**"Of course it isn't," said Dumbledore mildly. "I was merely expressing my confidence that this matter will not go uninvestigated."**

**He glanced at Madam Bones, who readjusted her monocle and stared back at him, frowning slightly.**

**"I would remind everybody that the behavior of these Dementors, if indeed they are not figments of this girl's imagination, is not the subject of this hearing!" said Fudge. "We are here to examine Cristal Potter's offences under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery!"**

**"Of course we are," said Dumbledore, "but the presence of Dementors in that alleyway is highly relevant. Clause Seven of the Decree states that magic may be used before Muggles in exceptional circumstances, and as those exceptional circumstances include situations which threaten the life of the wizard or witch him - or herself, or any witches, wizards or Muggles present at the time of the -"**

**"We are familiar with Clause Seven, thank you very much!" snarled Fudge.**

"Really, it doesn't seem like that." Bill snarked.

"I know right." Charlie said.

**"Of course you are," said Dumbledore courteously. "Then we are in agreement that Cristal's use of the Patronus Charm in these circumstances falls precisely into the category of exceptional circumstances the clause describes?"**

**"If there were Dementors, which I doubt."**

**"You have heard it from an eyewitness," Dumbledore interrupted. "If you still doubt her truthfulness, call her back, question her again. I am sure she would not object."**

**"I - that - not -" blustered Fudge, fiddling with the papers before him. "It's - I want this over with today, Dumbledore!"**

"Then just listen, Cris wouldn't lie about something like this." Lily spat.

"Yeah, like she didn't lie about Voldemort, you're just too stupid to see it." Prongs said.

**"But naturally, you would not care how many times you heard from a witness, if the alternative was a serious miscarriage of justice," said Dumbledore.**

**"Serious miscarriage, my hat!" said Fudge at the top of his voice. "Have you ever bothered to tot up the number of cock-and-bull stories this girl has come out with, Dumbledore, while trying to cover up her flagrant misuse of magic out of school? I suppose you've forgotten the Hover Charm she used three years ago -"**

**"That wasn't me, it was a house-elf!" said Cris.**

"Was it really?" Fudge asked.

"Yes, his name is Dobby, he used to work for the Malfoy's and now works in the kitchens at Hogwarts. He was trying to stop me from going back to school; he said that something dangerous was going to happen. It did, or have you forgotten the attacks three years ago?" Cris said. Fudge looked down, there seems to be a lot he didn't know considering the girl's life.

**"YOU SEE" roared Fudge, gesturing flamboyantly in Harry's direction. "A house-elf! In a Muggle house! I ask you."**

**"The house-elf in question is currently in the employ of Hogwarts School," said Dumbledore. "I can summon him here in an instant to give evidence if you wish."**

"You should have." Robin said.

"I would have loved to see that." Sirius said.

"You've seen my home life, if I even use magic, I get beaten. Not so much now, but I used to. So why would I risk it." Cris said. Fudge's eyes widened, she was abused, just because she did accidental magic?

**"I - not - I haven't got time to listen to house-elves! Anyway, that's not the only - she blew up her aunt, for God's sake!" Fudge shouted, banging his fist on the judge's bench and upsetting a bottle of ink.**

**"And you very kindly did not press charges on that occasion, accepting, I presume, that even the best wizards cannot always control their emotions," said Dumbledore calmly, as Fudge attempted to scrub the ink off his notes.**

"She was calling my mum a female dog, and my dad an unemployed drunk. You try hearing that and see how you feel." Cris said coolly.

**"And I haven't even started on what she gets up to at school."**

"If it wasn't for her the school would have been closed." Neville said.

"And that really isn't your business." Remus said.

**"But, as the Ministry has no authority to punish Hogwarts students for misdemeanors at school, Cris' behavior there is not relevant to this hearing," said Dumbledore, as politely as ever, but now with a suggestion of coolness behind his words.**

**"Oho!" said Fudge. "Not our business what she does at school, eh? You think so?" **

"She isn't being tried for the things she's done at school." Lily said continuing to glare at the Minister.

**"The Ministry does not have the power to expel Hogwarts students, Cornelius, as I reminded you on the night of the second of August," said Dumbledore. "Nor does it have the right to confiscate wands until charges have been successfully proven; again, as I reminded you on the night of the second of August. In your admirable haste to ensure that the law is upheld, you appear, inadvertently I am sure, to have overlooked a few laws yourself."**

**"Laws can be changed," said Fudge savagely.**

"Oh, so you'll risk the lives of the other underage students because you're so thick headed to listen to what happened in the first place." Lily snapped.

**"Of course they can," said Dumbledore, inclining his head. "And you certainly seem to be making many changes, Cornelius. Why, in the few short weeks since I was asked to leave the Wizengamot, it has already become the practice to hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magic!"**

**A few of the wizards above them shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Fudge turned a slightly deeper shade of puce. The toad like witch on his right, however, merely gazed at Dumbledore, her face quite expressionless.**

**"As far as I am aware," Dumbledore continued, "there is no law yet in place that says this court's job is to punish Cristal for every bit of magic she has ever performed. She has been charged with a specific offence and she has presented her defense. All she and I can do now is to await your verdict."**

**Dumbledore put his fingertips together again and said no more. Fudge glared at him, evidently incensed. Cris glanced sideways at Dumbledore, seeking reassurance; she was not at all sure that Dumbledore was right in telling the Wizengamot, in effect, that it was about time they made a decision. Again, however, Dumbledore seemed oblivious to Cris' attempt to catch his eye. He continued to look up at the benches where the entire Wizengamot had fallen into urgent, whispered conversations.**

**Cris looked at her feet. Her heart, which seemed to have swollen to an unnatural size, was thumping loudly under her ribs. She had expected the hearing to last longer than this. She was not at all sure that she had made a good impression. She had not really said very much. She ought to have explained more fully about the Dementors, about how she had fallen over, about how both she and Dudley had nearly been kissed… **

"No, you did all you could. If you continued to explain they will continued to not listen to you." Remus said. Cris nodded she wasn't sure then.

**Twice she looked up at Fudge and opened her mouth to speak, but her swollen heart was now constricting her air passages and both times she merely took a deep breath and looked back down at her shoes.**

**Then the whispering stopped. Cris wanted to look up at the judges, but found that it was really much, much easier to keep examining her laces.**

**"Those in favor of clearing the witness of all charges?" said Madam Bones' booming voice.**

**Cris' head jerked upwards. There were hands in the air, many of them… more than half!**

"Good, you're cleared." Prongs said with a sigh of relief.

**Breathing very fast, she tried to count, but before she could finish, Madam Bones had said, "And those in favor of conviction?"**

**Fudge raised his hand; so did half a dozen others, including the witch on his right and the heavily-mustached wizard and the frizzy-haired witch in the second row. Fudge glanced around at them all; looking as though there was something large stuck in his throat, then lowered his own hand. He took two deep breaths and said, in a voice distorted by suppressed rage, "Very well, very well… cleared of all charges." **

The room erupted into cheers and Cris was kissed by Fred and George once again.

**"Excellent," said Dumbledore briskly, springing to his feet, pulling out his wand and causing the two chintz armchairs to vanish. "Well, I must be getting along. Good-day to you all." And without looking once at Cris, he swept from the dungeon.**

"Why didn't you stay?" Lily asked.

"Am I right in thinking that it will appear later in the book?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." Al said. Dumbledore nodded and handed the book to McGonagall.


	117. Chapter 9: The Woes of Mrs Weasley

"**Chapter 9: The Woes of Mrs. Weasley," **McGonagall read.

"What woes?" Mr. Weasley asked his wife.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley," Cris said.

"It's alright dear. It's silly Arthur, just me worrying." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Dumbledore's abrupt departure took Cris completely by surprise. She remained sitting where she was in the chained chair, struggling with her feelings of shock and relief. The Wizengamot were all getting to their feet, talking, gathering up their papers and packing them away. Cris stood up. Nobody seemed to be paying her the slightest bit of attention, except the toad like witch on Fudge's right, who was now gazing down at her instead of at Dumbledore. Ignoring her, she tried to catch Fudge's eye, or Madam Bones', wanting to ask whether she was free to go, but Fudge seemed quite determined not to notice Cris, and Madam Bones was busy with her briefcase, so she took a few tentative steps towards the exit and, when nobody called her back, broke into a very fast walk.**

The group chuckled at that.

"Well would you have done the same thing?" Cris asked.

"Yeah, probably." Bill said.

**She took the last few steps at a run, wrenched open the door and almost collided with Mr. Weasley, who was standing right outside, looking pale and apprehensive.**

**"****Dumbledore didn't say -"**

**"****Cleared," Cris said, pulling the door closed behind her, "of all charges!"**

**Beaming, Mr. Weasley seized Cris by the shoulders.**

**"****Cris, that's wonderful! Well, of course, they couldn't have found you guilty, not on the evidence, but even so, I can't pretend I wasn't -"**

"We all were worried." Sirius said.

"Especially since they changed the time on you." Remus said.

**But Mr. Weasley broke off, because the courtroom door had just opened again. The Wizengamot were filing out.**

**"****Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley wonderingly, pulling Cris aside to let them all pass.**

**"****You were tried by the full court?"**

**"****I think so," said Cris quietly.**

"The Potter's have a seat there, did you know that?" Prongs asked. Cris looked over at her dad in shock and shook her head. "Well know you do,"

**One or two of the wizards nodded to Cris as they passed and a few, including Madam Bones, said, "Morning, Arthur," to Mr. Weasley, but most averted their eyes. Cornelius Fudge and the toad like witch were almost the last to leave the dungeon. Fudge acted as though Mr. Weasley and Cris were part of the wall, but again, the witch looked almost appraisingly at Cris as she passed. Last of all to pass was Percy. Like Fudge, he completely ignored his father and Cris; he marched past clutching a large roll of parchment and a handful of spare quills, his back rigid and his nose in the air. The lines around Mr. Weasleys mouth tightened slightly, but other than this he gave no sign that he had seen his third son. **

"I'm sorry dad." Percy said. Mr. Weasley looked over at him and nodded.

"At least he's seen the light sooner." Victoire whispered to her fiancé.

"Hopefully that's a good thing." Keiran said.

**"****I'm going to take you straight back so you can tell the others the good news," he said, beckoning Cris forwards as Percy's heels disappeared up the steps to Level Nine. "I'll drop you off on the way to that toilet in Bethnal Green. Come on…"**

**"****So, what will you have to do about the toilet?" Cris asked, grinning. Everything suddenly seemed five times funnier than usual. It was starting to sink in: she was cleared, she was going back to Hogwarts.**

**"Oh, it's a simple enough anti-jinx," said Mr. Weasley as they mounted the stairs, "but it's not so much having to repair the damage, it's more the attitude behind the vandalism, Cris. Muggle baiting might strike some wizards as funny, but it's an expression of something much deeper and nastier, and I for one -"**

"Could it be possible that these are just the slightest sign of the start of the war?" Charlie asked.

"It's possible," Dumbledore said.

**Mr. Weasley broke off in mid-sentence. They had just reached the ninth-level corridor and Cornelius Fudge was standing a few feet away from them, talking quietly to a tall man with sleek blond hair and a pointed, pale face.**

"My father," Draco whispered. Luna put a hand on his arm and smiled at him.

**The second man turned at the sound of their footsteps. He, too, broke off in mid-conversation, his cold grey eyes narrowed and fixed upon Cris' face.**

**"****Well, well, well… Patronus Potter," said Lucius Malfoy coolly.**

"That could be a compliment as well." Draco said.

"Like I want to be complimented by him." Cris said.

**Cris felt winded, as though she had just walked into something solid. She had last seen those cold grey eyes through slits in a Death Eaters hood, and last heard that man's voice jeering in a dark graveyard while Lord Voldemort tortured her. Cris could not believe that Lucius Malfoy dared look her in the face; she could not believe that he was here, in the Ministry of Magic, or that Cornelius Fudge was talking to him, when Cris had told Fudge mere weeks ago that Malfoy was a Death Eater.**

**"****The Minister was just telling me about your lucky escape, Potter," drawled Mr. Malfoy. "Quite astonishing, the way you continue to wriggle out of very tight holes… snakelike, in fact."**

"Well I was almost sorted into Slytherin." Cris said.

"You could have gone into any house pup." Sirius said.

"Really?" Fudge asked.

"Yeah, you want to read what the sorting hat said to me?" Cris asked.

"No, I actually can see it." Fudge said.

**Mr. Weasley gripped Cris' shoulder in warning.**

**"Yeah," said Cris, "yeah, I'm good at escaping."**

"Cris, don't do that." Sirius said.

"Sorry," Cris said looking down.

**Lucius Malfoy raised his eyes to Mr. Weasley's face.**

**"****And Arthur Weasley too! What are you doing here, Arthur?"**

**"****I work here," said Mr. Weasley curtly.**

**"Not here, surely?" said Mr. Malfoy, raising his eye brows and glancing towards the door over Mr. Weasley's shoulder. "I thought you were up on the second floor… don't you do something that involves sneaking Muggle artifacts home and bewitching them?"**

Mr. Weasley looked furiously at the book in McGonagall's hands.

**"****No," Mr. Weasley snapped, his fingers now biting into Cris' shoulder.**

"Sorry," Mr. Weasley said. Cris waved it away.

"It wasn't the shoulder I had tattooed so it's fine, besides it wouldn't have been good for you to have attacked him there and then." Cris said.

**"****What are you doing here, anyway?" Cris asked Lucius Malfoy.**

**"****I don't think private matters between myself and the Minister are any concern of yours, Potter," said Malfoy, smoothing the front of his robes. Cris distinctly heard the gentle clinking of what sounded like a full pocket of gold. "Really, just because you are Dumbledore's favorite girl, you must not expect the same indulgence from the rest of us… shall we go up to your office, then, Minister?"**

**"****Certainly," said Fudge, turning his back on Cris and Mr. Weasley. "This way, Lucius."**

"I am such an idiot." Fudge said.

"Wow, he admitted it." Cris whispered to the twins. Fred and George laughed at that.

**They strode off together, talking in low voices. Mr. Weasley did not let go of Cris' shoulder until they had disappeared into the lift.**

**"****Why wasn't he waiting outside Fudge's office if they've got business to do together?" Cris burst out furiously. "What was he doing down here?"**

**"****Trying to sneak down to the courtroom, if you ask me," said Mr. Weasley, looking extremely agitated and glancing over his shoulder as though making sure they could not be overheard.**

**"Trying to find out whether you'd been expelled or not. I'll leave a note for Dumbledore when I drop you off, he ought to know Malfoy's been talking to Fudge again."**

**"****What private business have they got together, anyway?"**

"I don't think we want to know." Charlie said.

**"****Gold, I expect," said Mr. Weasley angrily. "Malfoy's been giving generously to all sorts of things for years… gets him in with the right people… then he can ask favors… delay laws he doesn't want passed… oh, he's very well-connected, Lucius Malfoy."**

"In all the wrong ways." Sirius said.

"I can't believe I'm related to him." Tonks said.

**The lift arrived; it was empty except for a flock of memos that flapped around Mr. Weasley's head as he pressed the button for the Atrium and the doors clanged shut. He waved them away irritably.**

**"****Mr. Weasley" said Cris slowly, "if Fudge is meeting Death Eaters like Malfoy, if he's seeing them alone, how do we know they haven't put the Imperius Curse on him?"**

**"****Don't think it hasn't occurred to us, Cris" said Mr. Weasley quietly. "But Dumbledore thinks Fudge is acting of his own accord at the moment - which, as Dumbledore says, is not a lot of comfort. Best not talk about it anymore just now, Cris."**

"Especially at the Ministry." Kingsley said.

**The doors slid open and they stepped out into the now almost-deserted Atrium. Eric the watch wizard was hidden behind his Daily Prophet again. They had walked straight past the golden fountain before Cris remembered.**

**"****Wait…" she told Mr. Weasley, and, pulling her moneybag from her pocket, she turned back to the fountain.**

**She looked up into the handsome wizard's face, but up close Cris thought he looked rather weak and foolish. The witch was wearing a vapid smile like a beauty contestant, and from what Cris knew of goblins and centaurs, they were most unlikely to be caught staring so soppily at humans of any description. **

"Yeah, that really needs to be replaced." Bill said.

**Only the house-elf's attitude of creeping servility looked convincing. With a grin at the thought of what Hermione would say if she could see the statue of the elf, Cris turned her moneybag upside-down and emptied not just ten Galleons, but the whole contents into the pool. **

"That'll really help." Mr. Weasley said. Cris smiled and looked over at Neville who was smiling at her too and she smiled back.

**"****I knew it!" yelled Ron, punching the air. "You always get away with stuff!"**

**"****They were bound to clear you," said Hermione, who had looked positively faint with anxiety when Cris had entered the kitchen and was now holding a shaking hand over her eyes, "there was no case against you, none at all."**

**"****Everyone seems quite relieved, though, considering you all knew I'd get off," said Cris, smiling.**

**Mrs. Weasley was wiping her face on her apron, and Fred, George and Ginny were doing a kind of war dance to a chant that went: "She got off, she got off, she got off…"**

"We were doing it out of relief." Fred said.

"I know," Cris said with a smile. "and thank you."

"You are very welcome, Bambi." George said.

**"****That's enough! Settle down!" shouted Mr. Weasley, though he too was smiling. "Listen, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry -"**

**"****What?" said Sirius sharply.**

**"****She got off, she got off, she got off…"**

**"****Be quiet, you three! Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge on Level Nine, then they went up to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know."**

**"****Absolutely," said Sirius. "We'll tell him, don't worry."**

**"Well, I'd better get going, there's a vomiting toilet waiting for me in Bethnal Green. Molly, I'll be late, I'm covering for Tonks, but Kingsley might be dropping in for dinner -"**

**"****She got off, she got off, she got off…" **

"Of course they are still doing it." Prongs said with a smile.

**"****That's enough - Fred - George - Ginny!" said Mrs. Weasley, as Mr. Weasley left the kitchen.**

**"****Cris, dear, come and sit down, have some lunch, you hardly ate breakfast."**

**Ron and Hermione sat themselves down opposite her, looking happier than they had done since she had first arrived at Grimmauld Place, and Cris' feeling of giddy relief, which had been somewhat dented by her encounter with Lucius Malfoy, swelled again. The gloomy house seemed warmer and more welcoming all of a sudden; even Kreacher looked less ugly as he poked his snout like nose into the kitchen to investigate the source of all the noise.**

"Of course, now that you're all giddy everything will seem different." Lily said.

**"****Course, once Dumbledore turned up on your side, there was no way they were going to convict you," said Ron happily, now dishing great mounds of mashed potatoes on to everyone's plates.**

"But I am not well liked anymore so it could have gone badly." Dumbledore said.

"I don't even want to think about it." Cris said.

**"****Yeah, he swung it for me," said Cris. She felt it would sound highly ungrateful, not to mention childish, to say, "I wish he'd talked to me, though. Or even looked at me."**

**And as she thought this, the scar on her forehead burned so badly that she clapped her hand to it.**

**"****What's up?" said Hermione, looking alarmed.**

**"****Scar," Cris mumbled. "But it's nothing… it happens all the time now…"**

"Why is that happening?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." Cris said.

"I think we'll find out." Moony said.

"I think so too." Robin said.

**None of the others had noticed a thing; all of them were now helping themselves to food while gloating over Cris' narrow escape; Fred, George and Ginny were still singing. Hermione looked rather anxious, but before she could say anything, Ron had said happily, "I bet Dumbledore turns up this evening, to celebrate with us, you know."**

**"****I don't think he'll be able to, Ron," said Mrs. Weasley, setting a huge plate of roast chicken down in front of Cris. "He's really very busy at the moment."**

**"SHE GOT OFF, SHE GOT OFF, SHE GOT OFF"**

**"****SHUT UP!" roared Mrs. Weasley.**

"Ginny is more like the twins then I thought." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well she is the only girl." Mr. Weasley said.

**Over the next few days Cris could not help noticing that there was one person within number twelve, Grimmauld Place, who did not seem wholly overjoyed that she would be returning to Hogwarts. Sirius had put up a very good show of happiness on first hearing the news, hugging Cris and beaming just like the rest of them. Soon, however, he was moodier and surlier than before, talking less to everybody, even Cris, and spending increasing amounts of time shut up in his mother's room with Buckbeak.**

"Oh Sirius," Robin said kissing his cheek.

"I know," Sirius said.

"I wasn't mad at you; I just wished I got to spend more time with you." Cris said.

"I'm sorry pup." Sirius said. Cris just smiled at him, letting him know that everything was alright.

**"****Don't you go feeling guilty!" said Hermione sternly, after Cris had confided some of her feelings to her and Ron while they scrubbed out a moldy cupboard on the third floor a few days later. "You belong at Hogwarts and Sirius knows it. Personally, I think he's being selfish." **

"I know I was, I just wanted to get to know my goddaughter a little better." Sirius said.

"I know Sirius, and I am sorry." Hermione said.

**"****That's a bit harsh, Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he attempted to prize off a bit of mold that had attached itself firmly to his finger, "you wouldn't want to be stuck inside this house without any company."**

"I definitely wouldn't want that." Padfoot said.

**"****He'll have company!" said Hermione. "It's Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix, isn't it? He just got his hopes up that Cris would be coming to live here with him."**

"Actually, the only company I had were Remus and Robin and sometimes Tonks. The others would only come when there was a meeting." Sirius said.

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"It's alright, you didn't know." Sirius said.

**"****I don't think that's true" said Cris, wringing out her cloth. "He wouldn't give me a straight answer when I asked him if I could."**

**"He just didn't want to get his own hopes up even more," said Hermione wisely. "And he probably felt a bit guilty himself, because I think a part of him was really hoping you'd be expelled. Then you'd both be outcasts together."**

**"****Come off it!" said Cris and Ron together, but Hermione merely shrugged. **

**"****Suit yourselves. But I sometimes think Ron's mum's right and Sirius gets confused about whether you're you or your father or mother, Cris." **

"No, you may look like him and act like Lily, but some of the things you do are uniquely yours." Remus said. Cris smiled at him and he smiled back.

**"So you think he's touched in the head?" said Cris heatedly.**

**"No, I just think he's been very lonely for a long time," said Hermione simply.**

"That's true," Sirius mumbled under his breath.

"And you won't be from now on." Robin said kissing him.

**At this point, Mrs. Weasley entered the bedroom behind them.**

**"Still not finished?" she said, poking her head into the cupboard.**

"Wait it was a cupboard?" Remus asked.

"I wasn't in there I was outside it, Hermione and Ron were in there, Mia could tell that I was uncomfortable in there." Cris said.

"And now we know why." Hermione said.

**"I thought you might be here to tell us to have a break" said Ron bitterly. "D'you know how much mold we've got rid of since we arrived here?"**

**"You were so keen to help the Order," said Mrs. Weasley, "you can do your bit by making Headquarters fit to live in."**

**"I feel like a house-elf," grumbled Ron.**

Hermione turned to glare at Ron.

"It's just an expression." Ron said grumbling.

**"Well, now you understand what dreadful lives they lead, perhaps you'll be a bit more active in SPEW!" said Hermione hopefully, as Mrs. Weasley left them to it. "You know, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to show people exactly how horrible it is to clean all the time - we could do a sponsored scrub of Gryffindor common room, all proceeds to SPEW, it would raise awareness as well as funds." **

"Somehow, I don't think that would work." Charlie said.

"We never did get a chance to do it." Cris said.

"Yeah, we've been super busy this year." Hermione said.

"With what?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She hoped that they aren't doing that defense club they were talking about.

"You'll find out." Ron said. They had the defense group and the animagus training this year.

**"I'll sponsor you to shut up about SPEW," Ron muttered irritably, but only so Cris could hear him.**

Hermione turned to glare at him. Ron turned to her and kissed her.

**Cris found herself daydreaming about Hogwarts more and more as the end of the holidays approached; she could not wait to see Hagrid again, to play Quidditch, even to stroll across the vegetable patches to the Herbology greenhouses; it would be a treat just to leave this dusty, musty house, where half of the cupboards were still bolted shut and Kreacher wheezed insults out of the shadows as you passed, though Cris was careful not to say any of this within earshot of Sirius. **

"It's okay pup, I understand." Sirius said with a smile. Cris smiled back at him, happy she didn't hurt his feelings any.

**The fact was that living at the Headquarters of the anti-Voldemort movement was not nearly as interesting or exciting as Cris would have expected before she'd experienced it. **

**Though members of the Order of the Phoenix came and went regularly, sometimes staying for meals, sometimes only for a few minutes of whispered conversation, Mrs. Weasley made sure that Cris and the others were kept well out of earshot (whether Extendable or normal) and nobody, not even Sirius, seemed to feel that Cris needed to know anything more than she had heard on the night of her arrival. **

"I understand," Cris said.

"Good, because some of the stuff wasn't something you need to know." Remus said. Cris nodded and McGonagall continued reading.

**On the very last day of the holidays Cris was sweeping up Hedwig's owl droppings from the top of the wardrobe when Hermione entered her and Ron's bedroom carrying a couple of envelopes.**

**"Booklists have arrived," she said, throwing one of the envelopes up to Cris, who was standing on a chair. "About time, I thought they'd forgotten, they usually come much earlier than this…" **

"Yeah, that is odd." Lily said.

**Cris swept the last of the droppings into a rubbish bag and threw the bag over Hermione's head into the wastepaper basket in the corner, which swallowed it and belched loudly. She then opened her letter. It contained two pieces of parchment: one the usual reminder that term started on the first of September; the other telling her which books she would need for the coming year.**

"**Only two new ones," she said, reading the list, "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, by Miranda Goshawk, and Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard." **

"Just a theory book? In their OWL year, how in the world are they supposed to learn anything?" Lily asked.

"They need some practical, what does the teacher expect, the students being able to get the spell the first time? You need to practice it over and over again." Moony said.

**Crack.**

**Fred and George Apparated right beside Cris. She was so used to them doing this by now that she didn't even fall off her chair.**

**"We were just wondering who assigned the Slinkhard book," said Fred conversationally.**

**"Because it means Dumbledore's found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said George.**

**"And about time too," said Fred.**

**"What d'you mean?" Cris asked, jumping down beside them.**

**"Well, we overheard Mum and Dad talking on the Extendable Ears a few weeks back," Fred told Cris, "and from what they were saying, Dumbledore was having real trouble finding anyone to do the job this year."**

"The record isn't exactly good." Bill said.

"Mum has been the teacher since the end of the war." Keiran said.

"So the curse broke?" Prongs asked.

"It certainly seems so." Moony said.

**"Not surprising, is it, when you look at what's happened to the last four?" said George.**

**"One sacked, one dead, one's memory removed and one locked in a trunk for nine months," said Cris, counting them off on her fingers. "Yeah, I see what you mean." **

"I think I got the good end of that deal." Remus said.

"Yeah, you got off lucky." Robin said to her brother.

**Ron stepped into the room then with a shocked expression on his face staring at something in his hand. **

**"What's up with you, Ron?" asked Fred.**

**Ron did not answer. Cris looked round. Ron was standing very still with his mouth slightly open, gaping at his letter from Hogwarts.**

**"What's the matter?" said Fred impatiently, moving around Ron to look over his shoulder at the parchment.**

**Fred's mouth fell open, too.**

**"Prefect?" he said, staring incredulously at the letter. "Prefect?"**

"Congrats!" cried the room. Lily looked hopeful that her daughter would be one too.

**George leapt forwards, seized the envelope in Ron's other hand and turned it upside-down. Cris saw something scarlet and gold fall into George's palm.**

**"No way," said George in a hushed voice.**

**"There's been a mistake," said Fred, snatching the letter out of Ron's grasp and holding it up to the light as though checking for a watermark. "No one in their right mind would make Ron a prefect."**

"Well I am a bit mad." Dumbledore said. Fred blushed while the group laughed at that.

**The twins turned to Cris. **

"**What about you? Did you get prefect too?" George asked. **

"**No, I didn't I just got the booklist." Cris said. Fred looked over at Hermione who sitting on Cris' bed staring at a scarlet and gold badge in her hands.**

"**I'm a prefect!" Hermione exclaimed jumping up. Cris smiled and went over to hug her. **

"**But I thought for sure it would be you Cris." George said. **

"**You won the Triwizard cup and everything." Fred said. **

"**I suppose all the mad stuff must have counted against her." George said to Fred. **

"Then doesn't that count for Hermione and Ron as well? They always go with her." Bill asked.

"I have specific reasons for picking prefects and head boys and girls." Dumbledore said.

"Like matchmaking?" Remus asked.

"One of the reasons." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"**Yeah, you've caused a lot of trouble Crisy. Well at least one of you got your priorities right." Fred said. **

"**Crisy?" Cris asked screwing up her eyebrows. Fred shrugged but turned to look at his twin. Then they both turned to Ron. **

**"Prefect… ickle Ronnie the Prefect."**

**"Oh, Mum's going to be revolting," groaned George, thrusting the prefect badge back at Ron as though it might contaminate him.**

"**Well it seems as you are in need of some prefect free time Cris, so in case you ever get bored, you know where to find us." Fred said. Cris blushed brightly at that and she heard the two of them chuckle. **

**Ron, who still had not said a word, took the badge, stared at it for a moment, then held it out to Cris as though asking mutely for confirmation that it was genuine. Cris took it. A large P was superimposed on the Gryffindor lion. She had seen a badge just like this on Percy's chest on her very first day at Hogwarts.**

"**Seems real mate, Congrates." Cris said handing it back to him. **

"So all it takes for you to finally realize it is for Cris to say it was?" Charlie asked.

"Some of the time." Ron said with a blush.

"Thanks Red," Cris said.

**The door behind Cris opened a little wider and Mrs. Weasley backed into the room carrying a pile of freshly laundered robes.**

"And here comes Mum's reaction." Charlie whispered to Bill. Bill nodded and rolled his eyes.

**"Ginny said the booklists had come at last," she said, glancing around at all the envelopes as she made her way over to the bed and started sorting the robes into two piles. "If you give them to me I'll take them over to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get your books while you're packing. Ron, I'll have to get you more pajamas, these are at least six inches too short, I can't believe how fast you're growing… what color would you like?"**

**"Get him red and gold to match his badge," said George, smirking.**

**"Match his what?" said Mrs. Weasley absently, rolling up a pair of maroon socks and placing them on Ron's pile.**

**"His badge," said Fred, with the air of getting the worst over quickly. "His lovely shiny new prefect's badge."**

**Fred's words took a moment to penetrate Mrs. Weasley's preoccupation with pajamas.**

**"His… but… Ron, you're not…?"**

"I was just shocked is all." Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's alright, everyone was." Ron said.

**Ron held up his badge.**

**Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek just like Hermione's.**

**"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!"**

**"What are Fred and I, next-door neighbors?" said George indignantly, as his mother pushed him aside and flung her arms around her youngest son. **

"That's alright; I still love the two of you." Cris said. She kissed them both and McGonagall continued reading.

**"Wait until your father hears! Ron, I'm so proud of you, what wonderful news, you could end up Head Boy just like Bill and Percy, it's the first step! Oh, what a thing to happen in the middle of all this worry, I'm just thrilled, oh, Ronnie —"**

**Fred and George were both making loud retching noises behind her back but Mrs. Weasley did not notice;**

Mrs. Weasley through a sharp glare at the two of them while the others laughed.

**arms tight around Ron's neck, she was kissing him all over his face, which had turned a brighter scarlet than his badge.**

**"Mum… don't… Mum, get a grip…" he muttered, trying to push her away.**

**She let go of him and said breathlessly, "Well, what will it be? We gave Percy an owl, but you've already got one, of course."**

**"W-what do you mean?" said Ron, looking as though he did not dare believe his ears.**

"It's a tradition to give a present to the prefect." Mr. Weasley said.

"So that's why Lily got a new cauldron." James said.

"Lily's a prefect?" Cris, Fred and George asked.

"Yeah, you guys were so surprised, considering the kind of stuff we get into." Lily J said.

**"You've got to have a reward for this!" said Mrs. Weasley fondly. "How about a nice new set of dress robes?"**

**"We've already bought him some," said Fred sourly, who looked as though he sincerely regretted this generosity.**

**"Or a new cauldron, Charlie's old one's rusting through, or a new rat, you always liked Scabbers"**

Many people growled.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We didn't want you to worry." Ron said.

"You still should have told me." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"Mum," said Ron hopefully, "can I have a new broom?"**

**Mrs. Weasley's face fell slightly; broomsticks were expensive.**

"Yeah they are but if you want one then mum will get you one." Charlie said.

**"Not a really good one!" Ron hastened to add. "Just - just a new one for a change…"**

**Mrs. Weasley hesitated, then smiled.**

**"Of course you can… well, I'd better get going if I've got a broom to buy too. I'll see you all later… little Ronnie, a prefect! And don't forget to pack your trunks… a prefect… oh, I'm all of a dither!"**

**She gave Ron yet another kiss on the cheek, sniffed loudly, and bustled from the room.**

**Fred and George exchanged looks.**

**"You don't mind if we don't kiss you, do you, Ron?" said Fred in a falsely anxious voice.**

**"We could curtsey, if you like," said George.**

**"Oh, shut up," said Ron, scowling at them.**

**"Or what?" said Fred, an evil grin spreading across his face. "Going to put us in detention?" **

"He could." Mrs. Weasley said.

"He hasn't yet." They said.

"That's because Cris always talks me out of it." Ron said.

"Of course she does," Sirius said with a smile.

**"I'd love to see him try," sniggered George.**

"Thank you Bambi," George said.

"You are so welcome, Trouble." Cris said.

**"He could if you don't watch out!" said Hermione angrily.**

**Fred and George burst out laughing, and Ron muttered, "Drop it, Hermione."**

**"We're going to have to watch our step, George," said Fred, pretending to tremble, "with these two on our case…"**

**"Yeah, it looks like our law-breaking days are finally over," said George, shaking his head.**

**And with another loud crack, the twins Disapparated.**

**"Those two!" said Hermione furiously, staring up at the ceiling, through which they could now hear Fred and George roaring with laughter in the room upstairs. **

"**So now that they're gone. Remember what I mentioned last year before the second task?" Cris asked. **

"**What becoming animagi?" Hermione asked. **

"**Yeah, with Voldemort back, it'll be a good disguise." Cris said. Ron and Hermione both flinched at the name.**

"**But won't we get into trouble?" Hermione asked.**

"**Come on Hermione, Cris' dad and Sirius became animagi, they never got caught. This'll be great." Ron said with a wide smile. **

"**Alright, we'll start when we get to school." Hermione said. Ron and Cris shared a smile. **

"You three didn't." Mrs. Weasley said eyes wide. The three turned to look at Sirius and Remus.

"Just show them, they'll find out anyway." Sirius said. The trio nodded and stood up and changed. Cris into her black cheetah form, Ron into his red panda and Hermione into a brown wolf.

"Well, that explains the names." Bill said.

"Cheetah's are the fastest land animal known to man." Gwen said as the three turned back. "It suits you, since you're super-fast."

"I'm even faster than a were-wolf." Cris said with a smile towards Moony and Remus.

"I am very impressed with the three of you but you should have at least come to us." McGonagall said. They nodded sheepishly and she continued reading.

**"Don't pay any attention to them, Ron, they're only jealous!" Hermione said pointing up to where the twins disappeared to.**

**"I don't think they are," said Ron doubtfully, also looking up at the ceiling. "They've always said only prats become prefects… still," he added on a happier note, "they've never had new brooms! I wish I could go with Mum and choose… she'll never be able to afford a Nimbus, but there's the new Cleansweep out, that'd be great… yeah, I think I'll go and tell her I like the Cleansweep, just so she knows." **

"That'll be helpful." Charlie said. As much as he loves his mother she doesn't know racing brooms.

**He dashed from the room, leaving Cris and Hermione alone.**

**For some reason, Cris found she did not want to look at Hermione. She turned to her bed, picked up the pile of clean robes Mrs. Weasley had laid on it and crossed the room to her trunk.**

**"Cris?" said Hermione tentatively.**

**"Well done, Hermione," said Cris, so heartily it did not sound like her voice at all, and, still not looking at her, "brilliant. Prefect. Great."**

**"Thanks," said Hermione. "Erm - Cris - could I borrow Hedwig so I can tell Mum and Dad? They'll be really pleased - I mean prefect is something they can understand."**

**"Yeah, no problem," said Cris, still in the horrible hearty voice that did not belong to her. "Take her!" **

"Were you jealous?" Hermione asked.

"In a way, I felt better later on though." Cris said.

**She leaned over her trunk, laid the robes on the bottom of it and pretended to be rummaging for something while Hermione crossed to the wardrobe and called Hedwig down. A few moments passed; Cris heard the door close but remained bent double, listening; the only sounds she could hear were the blank picture on the wall sniggering again and the wastepaper basket in the corner coughing up the owl droppings.**

**She straightened up and looked behind her. Hermione had left and Hedwig had gone. Cris hurried across the room, closed the door, then returned slowly to her bed and sank on to it, gazing unseeingly at the foot of the wardrobe.**

**She had forgotten completely about prefects being chosen in the fifth year. She had been too anxious about the possibility of being expelled to spare a thought for the fact that badges must be winging their way towards certain people. But if she had remembered… if she had thought about it… what would she have expected?**

**Not this, said a small and truthful voice inside her head.**

**Cris screwed up her face and buried it in her hands. She could not lie to herself; if she had known the prefect badge was on its way, she would have expected it to come to her or maybe Hermione. Did this make her as arrogant as Draco Malfoy? Did she think herself superior to everyone else? Did she really believe she was better than Hermione?**

"Sorry, I might have a lot of thoughts like this one this year." Cris said.

"It's alright, we all have those thoughts every once in a while." Robin said. She did when her brother became prefect as did Lily.

**No, said the small voice defiantly.**

**Was that true? Cris wondered, anxiously probing her own feelings.**

**I'm better at Quidditch, said the voice. But Hermione and I are tied in almost all of our classes. **

"That part is true." Hermione said. They smiled at each other and McGonagall continued reading.

**But what about outside lessons? What about those adventures she, Ron and Hermione had had together since starting at Hogwarts, often risking much worse than expulsion?**

**Well, Ron and Hermione were with me most of the time, said the voice in Cris' head.**

**Not all the time, though, Cris argued with herself. They didn't fight Quirrell with me. They didn't take on Riddle and the Basilisk. They didn't get rid of all those Dementors the night Sirius escaped. They weren't in that graveyard with me, the night Voldemort returned…**

**And the same feeling of ill-usage that had overwhelmed her on the night he had arrived rose again. I've definitely done more, Cris thought indignantly. I've done more than either of them! **

"We know Cris, but as Dumbledore said, he has his reasons." Hermione said.

"I have a lot of thoughts like that." Cris said.

**But maybe, said the small voice fairly, maybe Dumbledore doesn't choose prefects because they've got themselves into a load of dangerous situations… maybe he chooses them for other reasons… Hermione must have something you don't…**

"Or maybe they would be cute together." Tonks said. Hermione and Ron blushed at that as the rest laughed at them.

**Cris opened her eyes and stared through her fingers at the wardrobe's clawed feet, remembering what Fred had said: "No one in their right mind would make Ron a prefect…"**

**Cris gave a small snort of laughter. A second later she felt sickened with herself.**

"Good, at least you're coming back to your senses." Sirius said. He didn't like the fact that his goddaughter was thinking these thoughts.

**Hermione had not asked Dumbledore to give her the prefect badge. This was not Hermione's fault. Was she, Cris, Hermione's best friend in the world, going to sulk because she didn't have a badge, laugh with the twins behind Ron's and Hermione's back, ruin this for Ron when, for the first time, he had beaten Harry at something?**

**At this point Cris heard Ron's footsteps on the stairs again. She stood up, grabbed his glasses and put them in her trunk, and hitched a grin on to his face as Ron bounded back through the door.**

**"Just caught her!" he said happily. "She says she'll get the Cleansweep if she can."**

**"Cool," Cris said, and she was relieved to hear that her voice had stopped sounding hearty.**

**"Listen - Ron - well done, mate."**

"I think that may have been the shortest anger moment you've ever had." Ron said with a grin.

"Yeah, probably." Cris said with a chuckle.

**The smile faded off Ron's face.**

**"I never thought it would be me!" he said, shaking his head. "I thought it would be you instead of Mione!"**

**"Nah, I've caused too much trouble," Cris said, echoing Fred.**

"That's true," Fred said kissing her head.

**"Yeah," said Ron, "yeah, I suppose… well, we'd better get our trunks packed, hadn't we?"**

**It was odd how widely their possessions seemed to have scattered themselves since they had arrived. It took them most of the afternoon to retrieve their books and belongings from all over the house and stow them back inside their school trunks. Cris noticed that Ron kept moving his prefects badge around, first placing it on his bedside table, then putting it into his jeans pocket, then taking it out and lying it on his folded robes, as though to see the effect of the red on the black. **

Ron blushed at that, he didn't know that she had noticed.

**Only when Fred and George dropped in and offered to attach it to his forehead with a Permanent Sticking Charm did he wrap it tenderly in his maroon socks and lock it in his trunk.**

"We wouldn't have actually done it." George said.

"I wouldn't have let you." Cris said with a grin.

**Mrs. Weasley returned from Diagon Alley around six o'clock, laden with books and carrying a long package wrapped in thick brown paper that Ron took from her with a moan of longing.**

"**Never mind unwrapping it now, people are arriving for dinner, I want you all downstairs," she said, but the moment she was out of sight Ron ripped off the paper in a frenzy and examined every inch of his new broom, an ecstatic expression on his face. **

"I should have known you would have opened it." Mrs. Weasley said shaking her head.

**Down in the basement Mrs. Weasley had hung a scarlet banner over the heavily laden dinner table, which read:**

**CONGRATULATIONS RON AND HERMIONE NEW PREFECTS**

**She looked in a better mood than Cris had seen her all holiday.**

"It's because there was good news for a change." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"I thought we'd have a little party, not a sit-down dinner," she told Cris, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny as they entered the room. "Your father and Bill are on their way, Ron. I've sent them both owls and they're thrilled," she added, beaming. Fred rolled his eyes.**

**Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt were already there and Mad-Eye Moody stumped in shortly after Cris had got herself a Butterbeer.**

**"Oh, Alastor, I am glad you're here," said Mrs. Weasley brightly, as Mad-Eye shrugged off his traveling cloak. "We've been wanting to ask you for ages - could you have a look in the writing desk in the drawing room and tell us what's inside it? We haven't wanted to open it just in case it's something really nasty."**

**"No problem, Molly…"**

**Moody's electric-blue eye swiveled upwards and stared fixedly through the ceiling of the kitchen.**

**"Drawing room…" he growled, as the pupil contracted. "Desk in the corner? Yeah, I see it… yeah, it's a Boggart… want me to go up and get rid of it, Molly?" **

"That would have been better." Sirius said. See the image of Cris lying dead still haunted his dreams.

**"No, no, I'll do it myself later," beamed Mrs. Weasley, "you have your drink. We're having a little bit of a celebration, actually…" She gesture d at the scarlet banner. "Fourth prefect in the family!" she said fondly, ruffling Ron's hair.**

**"Prefect, eh?" growled Moody, his normal eye on Ron and his magical eye swiveling around to gaze into the side of his head. Cris had the very uncomfortable feeling it was looking at her and moved away towards Sirius and Remus.**

**"Well, congratulations," said Moody, still glaring at Ron with his normal eye, "authority figures always attract trouble, but I suppose Dumbledore thinks you can withstand most major jinxes or he wouldn't have appointed you…"**

"Don't worry Ron, that's just his sense humor." Remus said.

"You do have a very strange sense of humor." Tonks said to her mentor.

**Ron looked rather startled at this view of the matter but was saved the trouble of responding by the arrival of his father and eldest brother. Mrs. Weasley was in such a good mood she did not even complain that they had brought Mundungus with them; he was wearing a long overcoat that seemed oddly lumpy in unlikely places and declined the offer to remove it and put it with Moody's traveling cloak.**

**"Well, I think a toast is in order," said Mr. Weasley, when everyone had a drink. He raised his goblet. "To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!"**

**Ron and Hermione beamed as everyone drank to them, and then applauded.**

**"I was never a prefect myself," said Tonks brightly **

"No, neither was eye, we caused too much trouble." Charlie said with a laugh.

"Only because you got us caught." Tonks said.

"No, that'll be your clumsiness." Charlie said.

**from behind Cris as everybody moved towards the table to help themselves to food. Her hair was tomato red and waist-length today; she looked like Ginny's older sister. "My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities."**

**"Like what?" said Ginny, who was choosing a baked potato.**

**"Like the ability to behave myself," said Tonks.**

"Among other things." Charlie said with a wide smile.

**Ginny laughed; Hermione looked as though she did not know whether to smile or not and compromised by taking an extra-large gulp of Butterbeer and choking on it.**

**"What about you, Sirius?" Ginny asked, thumping Hermione on the back.**

**Sirius, who was right beside Cris, let out his usual bark-like laugh.**

**"No one would have made me a prefect, I spent too much time in detention with James. Lupin was the good boy, he got the badge."**

"I knew that would make you feel better." Sirius said.

"Thanks," Cris said with a smile.

**"I think Dumbledore might have hoped I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends," said Remus. "I need scarcely say that I failed dismally."**

**Cris' mood suddenly lifted. Her father had not been a prefect either. All at once the party seemed much more enjoyable; she loaded up her plate, feeling doubly fond of everyone in the room.**

**Ron was rhapsodizing about his new broom to anybody who would listen.**

"Really Ron?" Charlie asked with a wide smile.

**"… nought to seventy in ten seconds, not bad, is it? When you think the Comet Two Ninety's only nought to sixty and that's with a decent tailwind according to Which Broomstick?"**

**Hermione was talking very earnestly to Remus about her view of elf rights.**

**"I mean, it's the same kind of nonsense as werewolf segregation, isn't it? It all stems from this horrible thing wizards have of thinking they're superior to other creatures…"**

"Very wide conversation topics you have going." Lily J said.

"Well there was a big group." Cris said.

**Mrs. Weasley and Bill were having their usual argument about Bill's hair.**

**"… getting really out of hand, and you're so good-looking, it would look much better shorter, wouldn't it, Cris?" Cris looked over and decided to have a bit of fun. **

"Oh dear god," Robin said.

"**Actually I think it looks sexy as it is. Don't cut it Bill." Cris said. Suddenly the room fell quiet as everyone turned to stare at her. She suddenly burst out laughing followed by Sirius, Remus and the twins. **

"**Good one!" they called. **

The room busted out laughing.

"I am glad you said zat Cris." Fleur said with a smile.

"I figured you would." Cris said.

"**But seriously, don't cut it." Cris said. Bill nodded though he was as red as his hair. **

"**That is something your mum would say, Cris." Remus said. Cris smiled, that's what she was aiming for. **

"Oh dear god," Prongs said with a laugh.

"You really are like me." Lily said.

"At times," Sirius said.

**Cris slid away now that everyone was now getting over their laughing to where Fred and George, who were huddled in a corner with Mundungus. **

**Mundungus stopped talking when he saw Cris, but Fred winked and beckoned Cris closer.**

**"It's okay," he told Mundungus, "we can trust Cris, she's our financial backer."**

**"Look what Dung's got us," said George, holding out his hand to Cris. It was full of what looked like shriveled black pods. A faint rattling noise was coming from them, even though they were completely stationary.**

"How did he get those?" Neville asked.

"I have no idea." George said.

**"Venomous Tentacula seeds," said George. "We need them for the Skiving Snackboxes but they're a Class C Non-Tradable Substance so we've been having a bit of trouble getting hold of them."**

**"Ten Galleons the lot, then Dung?" said Fred.**

**"Wiv all the trouble I went to to get 'em?" said Mundungus, his saggy, bloodshot eyes stretching even wider. "I'm sorry, lads, but I'm not taking a Knut under twenty."**

**"Dung likes his little joke," Fred said to Cris.**

**"Yeah, his best one so far has been six Sickles for a bag of Knarl quills," said George. **

"That is crazy." Robin said.

**"Be careful," Cris warned them quietly.**

**"What?" said Fred. "Mum's busy cooing over Prefect Ron, we're okay."**

**"But Moody could have his eye on you," Cris pointed out.**

"Very true," Charlie said.

"She's is turning into a nice little marauder." Prongs whispered.

"Minus the pranks." Moony whispered.

"I would rather her do the pranks." Lily whispered.

**Mundungus looked nervously over his shoulder.**

**"Good point, that," he grunted. "All right, lads, ten it is, if you'll take 'em quick."**

**"Cheers, Cris!" said Fred delightedly, when Mundungus had emptied his pockets into the twins' outstretched hands and scuttled off towards the food. "We'd better get these upstairs… by the way, brilliant joke, loved it." **

"It was pretty good wasn't it." Cris said.

"It was definitely something I would have done." Lily said with a smile.

**Cris watched them go, feeling slightly giddy, blush covering her cheeks then a feeling of uneasiness filled her. It had just occurred to her that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would want to know how Fred and George were financing their joke shop business when, as was inevitable, they finally found out about it. Giving the twins her Triwizard winnings had seemed a simple thing to do at the time, but what if it led to another family row and a Percy like estrangement? Would Mrs. Weasley still feel that Cris was as good as her daughter if she found out she had made it possible for Fred and George to start a career she thought quite unsuitable?**

**Standing where the twins had left her, with nothing but a guilty weight in the pit of her stomach for company, Cris caught the sound of her own name. Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice was audible even over the surrounding chatter.**

**"… why Dumbledore didn't make Potter a prefect?" said Kingsley.**

**"He'll have had his reasons," replied Remus.**

"I didn't reason you heard us." Kingsley said. Cris shrugged she didn't mean to eavesdrop.

**"But it would've shown confidence in her. It's what I'd've done," persisted Kingsley, "specially with the Daily Prophet having a go at her every few days…"**

**Cris did not look round; she did not want Remus or Kingsley to know she had heard. Though not remotely hungry, she followed Mundungus back towards the table. Her pleasure in the party had evaporated as quickly as it had come; she wished she were upstairs in bed.**

**Mad-Eye Moody was sniffing at a chicken-leg with what remained of his nose; evidently he could not detect any trace of poison, because he then tore a strip off it with his teeth.**

**"… the handles made of Spanish oak with anti-jinx varnish and in-built vibration control -" Ron was saying to Tonks. **

"Or course you're still talking about it." Robin said with a shake of her head.

**Mrs. Weasley yawned widely.**

**"Well, I think I'll sort out that Boggart before I turn in… Arthur, I don't want this lot up too late, all right? Night, Cris, dear."**

**She left the kitchen. Cris set down her plate and wondered whether she could follow her without attracting attention.**

**"You all right, Potter?" grunted Moody.**

**"Yeah, fine," lied Cris.**

**Moody took a swig from his hipflask, his electric-blue eye staring sideways at Cris.**

"I knew you were lying, your eyes got a bit wider." Moody said. Cris blushed at that, she had hoped he didn't know she lied.

**"Come here, I've got something that might interest you," he said.**

**From an inner pocket of his robes Moody pulled a very tattered old wizarding photograph.**

**"Original Order of the Phoenix," growled Moody.**

"Don't show her that!" Robin cried.

"It'll just depress her." Remus said.

**"Found it last night when I was looking for my spare Invisibility Cloak, seeing as Podmore hasn't had the manners to return my best one… thought people might like to see it."**

**Cris took the photograph. A small crowd of people, some waving at her, others lifting their glasses, looked back up at her.**

**"There's me," said Moody, unnecessarily pointing at himself. The Moody in the picture was unmistakable, though his hair was slightly less grey and his nose was intact. "And there's Dumbledore beside me, Dedalus Diggle on the other side… that's Marlene McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this was taken, they got her whole family. **

**That's Frank and Alice Longbottom -"**

Neville looked down and Lily turned to cry in Prong's shoulder.

**Cris' stomach, already uncomfortable, clenched as she looked at Alice Longbottom; she knew her round, friendly face very well, even though she had never met her, because she was the image of her son, Neville.**

**"— poor devils," growled Moody. "Better dead than what happened to them… and that's Emmeline Vance, you've met her, and that there's Lupin and his twin Robin, obviously… Benjy Fenwick, he copped it too, we only ever found bits of him… shift aside there," he added, poking the picture, and the little photographic people edged sideways, so that those who were partially obscured could move to the front.**

**"That's Edgar Bones… brother of Amelia Bones, they got him and his family, too, he was a great wizard… Sturgis Podmore, blimey, he looks young… Caradoc Dearborn, vanished six months after this, we never found his body… Hagrid, of course, looks exactly the same as ever… Elphias Doge, you've met him, I'd forgotten he used to wear that stupid hat… **

**Gideon Prewett, it took five Death Eaters to kill him and his brother Fabian, they fought like heroes… budge along, budge along…"**

Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath she hated hearing about them, she loved them dearly but missed them too much.

**The little people in the photograph jostled among themselves and those hidden right at the back appeared at the forefront of the picture.**

**"That's Dumbledore's brother Aberforth, only time I ever met him, strange bloke… that's Dorcas Meadowes, Voldemort killed her personally… Sirius, when he still had short hair… and… there you go, thought that would interest you!"**

**Cris' heart turned over. Her mother and father were beaming up at her, sitting on either side of a small, watery-eyed man whom Cris recognized at once as Wormtail, the one who had betrayed her parents' whereabouts to Voldemort and so helped to bring about their deaths.**

"Why can't he walk out?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know." Remus said.

**"Eh?" said Moody.**

**Cris looked up into Moody's heavily scarred and pitted face. Evidently Moody was under the impression he had just given Cris a bit of a treat.**

**"Yeah," said Cris, once again attempting to grin. "Er… listen, I've just remembered, I haven't packed my…"**

"I knew you were uncomfortable." Sirius said.

"Thanks for that by the way." Cris said.

**She was spared the trouble of inventing an object she had not packed. Sirius had just said, "What's that you've got there, Mad-Eye?" and Moody had turned towards him. **

**Cris crossed the kitchen, slipped through the door and up the stairs before anyone could call her back.**

**She did not know why it had been such a shock; she had seen pictures of her parents before, after all, and she had met Wormtail but to have them sprung on her like that, when she was least expecting it… no one would like that, she thought angrily…**

"Sorry lassie, I thought you would like to see it is all." Mad-Eye said.

"He wouldn't hurt you on purpose Cris," Tonks said. Cris nodded her head; it was just unexpected is all.

**And then, to see them surrounded by all those other happy faces… Benjy Fenwick, who had been found in bits, and Gideon Prewett, who had died like a hero, and the Longbottom's, who had been tortured into madness… all waving happily out of the photograph forever more, not knowing that they were doomed… well, Moody might find that interesting… she, Cris, found it disturbing…**

**Cris tiptoed up the stairs in the hall past the stuffed elf-heads, glad to be on her own again, but as she approached the first landing she heard noises. Someone was sobbing in the drawing room.**

**"Hello?" Cris said.**

**There was no answer but the sobbing continued. She climbed the remaining stairs two at a time, walked across the landing and opened the drawing-room door.**

**Someone was cowering against the dark wall, her wand in her hand, her whole body shaking with sobs. Sprawled on the dusty old carpet in a patch of moonlight, clearly dead, was Ron.**

"But, I'm downstairs." Ron said.

"It's a boggart," Bill said.

"Mum?" Ron said.

"Let's just get this over with." Mrs. Weasley said.

**All the air seemed to vanish from Cris' lungs; she felt as though she were falling through the floor; her brain turned icy cold - Ron dead, no, it couldn't be-**

**But wait a moment, it couldn't be - Ron was downstairs -**

**"Mrs. Weasley?" Cris croaked.**

**"R - r - riddikulus!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed, pointing her shaking wand at Ron's body.**

**Crack.**

**Ron's body turned into Bill's, spread-eagled on his back, his eyes wide open and empty. Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder than ever.**

Her children left their seats and gathered around their mother to offer her comfort.

**"R -riddikulus!" she sobbed again.**

**Crack.**

**Mr. Weasley's body replaced Bill's, his glasses askew, a trickle of blood running down his face. **

Cris flinched at that thinking of the attack on him before they were transported into this room. Sirius was looking at her and motioned for Cris to come over. She did and Sirius wrapped his arms around her.

**"No!" Mrs. Weasley moaned. "No… riddikulus! Riddikulus! RIDDlKULUS"**

**Crack. Dead twins. Crack. Dead Percy.**

Percy stood with his hand on his mother's shoulder and winced when McGonagall said that.

**Crack. Dead Cris…**

Nearly the whole room flinched at that and Sirius gripped her tighter to him, afraid she'll disappear.

**"Mrs. Weasley, just get out of here!" shouted Cris, staring down at her own dead body on the floor. "Let someone else -"**

**"What's going on?"**

**Remus had come running into the room, closely followed by Sirius, with Moody stumping along behind them. Remus looked from Mrs. Weasley to the dead Cris on the floor and seemed to understand in an instant. Pulling out his own wand, he said, very firmly and clearly:**

**"Riddikulus!"**

**Cris' body vanished. A silvery orb hung in the air over the spot where it had lain. Remus waved his wand once more and the orb vanished in a puff of smoke.**

"So that's still my boggart?" Moony asked.

"It hasn't changed," Remus said.

**"Oh - oh - oh!" gulped Mrs. Weasley, and she broke into a storm of crying, her face in her hands.**

**"Molly," said Remus bleakly, walking over to her. "Molly don't…"**

**Next second, she was sobbing her heart out on Remus' shoulder.**

**"Molly, it was just a Boggart," he said soothingly, patting her on the head, "just a stupid Boggart…"**

**"I see them d-d - dead all the time!" Mrs. Weasley moaned into his shoulder. "All the't -'t - time! I d - d - dream about it…"**

**Sirius was staring at the patch of carpet where the Boggart, pretending to be Cris body, had lain. **

"It terrified me." Sirius whispered in her ear

**Moody was looking at Cris, who avoided his gaze. She had a funny feeling Moody's magical eye had followed her all the way out of the kitchen.**

**"D-d - don't tell Arthur," Mrs. Weasley was gulping now, mopping her eyes frantically with her cuffs. "I d - d - don't want him to know… being silly…"**

**Remus handed her a handkerchief and she blew her nose.**

**"Cris, I'm so sorry. What must you think of me?" she said shakily. "Not even able to get rid of a Boggart…" **

"You saw how long it took for me to deal with a dementors, it's alright." Cris said.

**"Don't be stupid," said Cris, trying to smile.**

**"I'm just's -'s - so worried," she said, tears spilling out of her eyes again. "Half the f - f - family's in the Order, it'll b - b - be a miracle if we all come through this… **

The room winced at that, Percy had been killed though they didn't know how.

**and P - P - Percy's not talking to us… what if something d-d - dreadful happens and we've never m - m - made it up with him? And what's going to happen if Arthur and I get killed, who's g - g - going to look after Ron and Ginny?"**

"We will, they won't go without a home Molly." Robin said. Mrs. Weasley nodded gratefully; she didn't want her youngest children left without parents.

**"Molly that's enough," said Remus firmly. "This isn't like last time. The Order are better prepared, we've got a head start, we know what Voldemort's up to -"**

**Mrs. Weasley gave a little squeak of fright at the sound of the name.**

**"Oh, Molly, come on, it's about time you got used to hearing his name - look, I can't promise no one's going to get hurt, nobody can promise that, but we're much better off than we were last time. You weren't in the Order then, you don't understand. Last time we were outnumbered twenty to one by the Death Eaters and they were picking us off one by one…"**

"That doesn't sound good at all." Gwen said.

"It was horrible, especially for James and Lily and Alice and Frank." Remus said.

**Cris thought of the photograph again, of her parents' beaming faces. She knew Moody was still watching her.**

**"Don't worry about Percy" said Sirius abruptly. "He'll come round. It's only a matter of time before Voldemort moves into the open; once he does, the whole Ministry's going to be begging us to forgive them. And I'm not sure I'll be accepting their apology," he added bitterly.**

"And you have a reason behind that as well." Charlie said.

**"And as for who's going to look after Ron and Ginny if you and Arthur died," said Remus, smiling slightly, "what do you think we'd do, let them starve?"**

"Please don't do that." Ron said. He was tempting to lighten the mood and it kind of worked too seeing as some people chuckled.

**Mrs. Weasley smiled tremulously.**

**"Being silly," she muttered again, mopping her eyes.**

**But Cris, closing her bedroom door behind her some ten minutes later, could not think Mrs. Weasley silly. She could still see her parents beaming up at her from the tattered old photograph, unaware that their lives, like so many of those around them, were drawing to a close. The image of the Boggart posing as the corpse of each member of Mrs. Weasley's family in turn kept flashing before her eyes.**

**Without warning, the scar on her forehead seared with pain again and her stomach churned horribly.**

**"Cut it out," she said firmly, rubbing the scar as the pain receded.**

**"First sign of madness, talking to your own head," said a sly voice from the empty picture on the wall. **

"Did you think you were going crazy?" Tonks asked with a smile.

"No, I knew the portrait was there." Cris said.

**Cris ignored it. She felt older than she had ever felt in her life and it seemed extraordinary to her that barely an hour ago she had been worried about a joke shop and who had got a prefects badge.**

"You're just growing up too fast, no child should need that on them." Robin said. Cris looked over at her and smiled.

"That's the chapter." McGonagall said handing the book to Snape.


	118. Chapter 10: Luna Lovegood

"**Chapter 10: Luna Lovegood," **Snape read.

"That's me!" Luna said with her dreamy smile.

"Yes it is," Draco said smiling back at her.

**Cris had a troubled night's sleep. Her parents wove in and out of her dreams, never speaking; Mrs. Weasley sobbed over Kreacher's dead body, watched by Ron and Hermione who were wearing crowns, and yet again Cris found herself walking down a corridor ending in a locked door.**

"What in the world is that?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." Cris said.

"You don't have a clue?" Prongs asked.

"Not really." Cris said.

"I'm sure you'll find out." Moony said.

**She awoke abruptly with her scar prickling to find Ron already dressed and talking to her.**

**"… ****better hurry up, Mum's going ballistic, she says we're going to miss the train."**

"It can't be worse than second year, could it?" Lily asked.

"Well, Ron and I didn't crash into the barrier." Cris said.

"Well that's a good thing." Prongs said.

**There was a lot of commotion in the house. From what she heard as she dressed at top speed, Cris gathered that Fred and George had bewitched their trunks to fly downstairs to save the bother of carrying them, with the result that they had hurtled straight into Ginny and knocked her down two flights of stairs into the hall; Mrs. Black and Mrs. Weasley were both screaming at the top of their voices. **

"She could have gotten hurt!" Lily shrieked.

"I was fine," Ginny said.

"That time anyway." Robin said.

**"****- COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS -"**

"Maybe could have done without the idiots part." Robin said.

**"****- FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS -"**

"And there goes dear sweet mum again." Padfoot said.

**Hermione came hurrying into the room looking flustered, just as Cris was putting on her trainers. Hedwig was swaying on her shoulder, and she was carrying a squirming Crookshanks in her arms.**

**"Mum and Dad just sent Hedwig back." The owl fluttered obligingly over and perched on top of her cage. "Are you ready yet?"**

**"****Nearly. Is Ginny all right?" Cris asked, shoving on her glasses into her coat pocket.**

"That's kind of you." Lily said.

"Well, she is like my sister." Cris said smiling over at Ginny.

"Well you are a part of the family." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"****Mrs. Weasley's patched her up," said Hermione. "But now Mad-Eye's complaining that we can't leave unless Sturgis Podmore's here, otherwise the guard will be one short.'**

**"****Guard?" said Cris. "We have to go to King's Cross with a guard?" **

"Well yeah, there are people after you; I'd be surprised if they didn't." Lily said.

"I know, I just wasn't expecting it." Cris said.

**"****You have to go to King's Cross with a guard," Hermione corrected her.**

**"****Why?" said Cris irritably. "I thought Voldemort was supposed to be lying low, or are you telling me he's going to jump out from behind a dustbin to try and do me in?" **

"That is kind of funny to think about." Padfoot said.

"I can't really picture Voldemort doing that." Prongs said.

"I can't either." Cris said.

**"****I don't know, it's just what Mad-Eye says," said Hermione distractedly, looking at her watch, "but if we don't leave soon we're definitely going to miss the train…"**

**"****WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed and Hermione jumped as though scalded and hurried out of the room. Cris seized Hedwig, stuffed her unceremoniously into her cage, and set off downstairs after Hermione, dragging her trunk.**

**Mrs. Black's portrait was howling with rage but nobody was bothering to close the curtains over her; all the noise in the hall was bound to rouse her again, anyway.**

**"****Cris, you're to come with me and Tonks," shouted Mrs. Weasley - over the repeated screeches of "MUDBLOODS! SCUM! CREATURES OF DIRT!" - "Leave your trunk and your owl, Alastor's going to deal with the luggage… oh, for heaven's sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!"**

"Dumbledore just shook his head, he should have known that Sirius wouldn't stay.

"What are you doing Pads?" Prongs asked.

"Knowing dad, exactly the opposite of what he's told to do." Keiran said.

"That seems about right." Moony said laughing. Sirius and Padfoot started pouting and Snape continued reading.

**A bear-like black dog had appeared at Cris' side as she was clambering over the various trunks cluttering the hall to get to Mrs. Weasley.**

"Of course he did that, he wanted to make sure that she got there alright." Robin said.

"I wouldn't be doing my job otherwise." Sirius said.

**"****Oh honestly…" said Mrs. Weasley despairingly. "Well, on your own head be it!"**

**She wrenched open the front door and stepped out into the weak September sunlight. Cris and the dog followed her. The door slammed behind them and Mrs. Black's screeches were cut off instantly.**

**"****Where's Tonks?" Cris said, looking round as they went down the stone steps of number twelve, which vanished the moment they reached the pavement.**

**"****She's waiting for us just up here," said Mrs. Weasley stiffly, averting her eyes from the lolloping black dog beside Cris.**

**An old woman greeted them on the corner. She had tightly curled grey hair and wore a purple hat shaped like a pork pie.**

"Well, that's a good disguise." Padfoot said.

"Yeah, everyone underestimates old women." Tonks said with a smile.

"You should have seen it when she was impersonating McGonagall." Charlie said. Bill and Charlie shivered at the thought; they were caught setting pranks by Tonks before.

**"****Wotcher, Cris," she said, winking. "Better hurry up, hadn't we, Molly?" she added, checking her watch.**

**"****I know, I know," moaned Mrs. Weasley, lengthening her stride, "but Mad-Eye wanted to wait for Sturgis… if only Arthur could have got us cars from the Ministry again… but Fudge won't let him borrow so much as an empty ink bottle these days… how Muggles can stand traveling without magic." **

"It's what we're used to. If we know the other way like you guys use then we might think this way is slow." Gwen said.

"Very true," Hermione said.

**But the great black dog gave a joyful bark and gamboled around them, snapping at pigeons and chasing its own tail. Cris couldn't help laughing. Sirius had been trapped inside for a very long time. Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips in an almost Aunt Petunia-ish way.**

"Sorry," Cris said.

"It's alright." Mrs. Weasley said.

"So Sirius was actually acting like a dog?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, it was funny." Cris said.

**It took them twenty minutes to reach King's Cross on foot and nothing more eventful happened during that time than Sirius scaring a couple of cats for Cris' entertainment.**

"Or was it Sirius'?" Robin asked.

"I think it was both." Fred said.

**Once inside the station they lingered casually beside the barrier between platforms nine and ten until the coast was clear, then each of them leaned against it in turn and fell easily through on to platform nine and three-quarters, where the Hogwarts Express stood belching sooty steam over a platform packed with departing students and their families. Cris inhaled the familiar smell and felt her spirits soar… she was really going back…**

**"****I hope the others make it in time," said Mrs. Weasley anxiously, staring behind her at the wrought-iron arch spanning the platform, through which new arrivals would come.**

**"****Nice dog, Cris!" called a tall boy with dreadlocks.**

**"****Thanks, Lee," said Cris, grinning, as Sirius wagged his tail frantically.**

"Just like Sirius," Prongs said laughing.

**"****Oh good," said Mrs. Weasley, sounding relieved, "here's Alastor with the luggage, look…"**

**A porter's cap pulled low over his mismatched eyes, Moody came limping through the archway pushing a trolley loaded with their trunks.**

**"****All okay," he muttered to Mrs. Weasley and Tonks, "don't think we were followed…"**

**Seconds later, Mr. Weasley emerged on to the platform with Ron and Hermione. They had almost unloaded Moody's luggage trolley when Fred, George and Ginny turned up with Remus.**

**"****No trouble?" growled Moody.**

**"****Nothing," said Remus. **

"Which translates to nothing I can't handle." Robin said with a smile. Fred, George and Ginny smiled, that journey was a lot of fun.

**"I'll still be reporting Sturgis to Dumbledore," said Moody, "that's the second time he's not turned up in a week. Getting as unreliable as Mundungus."**

"That wasn't like him either." Robin said.

"What happened to him?" Lily asked.

"We think he was under the Imperious." Mad-Eye said gruffly.

**"Well, look after yourselves," said Remus, shaking hands all round. He reached Cris last and gave her a hug. "You too Cris. Be careful."**

**"Yeah, keep your head down and your eyes peeled," said Moody, shaking Cris' hand. "And don't forget, all of you - careful what you put in writing. If in doubt, don't put it in a letter at all." **

**"It's been great meeting all of you," said Tonks, hugging Hermione and Ginny "We'll see you soon, I expect."**

"That we did." Tonks said.

**A warning whistle sounded; the students still on the platform started hurrying on to the train.**

**"Quick, quick," said Mrs. Weasley distractedly, hugging them at random and catching Cris twice. "Write… be good… if you've forgotten anything we'll send it on… on to the train, now, hurry…"**

**For one brief moment, the great black dog reared on to its hind legs and placed its front paws on Cris' shoulders, but Mrs. Weasley shoved Cris away towards the train door, hissing, "For heaven's sake, act more like a dog, Sirius!"**

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Don't worry, I understand." Sirius said.

**"See you!" Cris called out of the open window as the train began to move, while Ron, Hermione and Ginny waved beside him. The figures of Tonks, Remus, Moody and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shrank rapidly but the black dog was bounding alongside the window, wagging its tail; blurred people on the platform were laughing to see it chasing the train, then they rounded a bend, and Sirius was gone.**

**"He shouldn't have come with us," said Hermione in a worried voice.**

"I was fine," Sirius said.

"I don't know about that, my father suspected it may have been you." Draco said.

"May have been, so he does not know for sure." Sirius said.

**"Oh, lighten up," said Ron, "he hasn't seen daylight for months, poor bloke."**

**"Well," said Fred, clapping his hands together, "can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later," and he and George disappeared down the corridor to the right. But before they left they gave Cris a wink and she turned away to avoid blushing.**

"Ah," cooed the girls.

**The train was gathering still more speed, so that the houses outside the window flashed past, and they swayed where they stood.**

**"Shall we go and find a compartment, then?" Cris asked.**

**Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.**

"Oh yeah, the prefects get their own cabin." Lily said.

"Don't worry; she has other friends to sit with though it might be weird at first." Prongs said.

"It was definitely different." Cris said.

**"Er," said Ron.**

**"We're - well - Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage," Hermione said awkwardly.**

**Ron wasn't looking at Cris; he seemed to have become intensely interested in the fingernails on his left hand.**

**"Oh," said Cris. "Right. Fine."**

**"I don't think we'll have to stay there all journey," said Hermione quickly. "Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time."**

**"Fine," said Cris again. "Well, I - I might see you later, then."**

"Did they?" Padfoot asked.

"Later on," Cris said.

**"Yeah, definitely," said Ron, casting a shifty, anxious look at Cris. "It's a pain having to go down there, I'd rather - but we have to -I mean, I'm not enjoying it, I'm not Percy," he finished defiantly. **

"We wouldn't want you to be like him either." Fred said.

"Yeah, he's a prat, you aren't." George said.

"We like you the way you are." Cris said with a smile.

**"I know you're not," said Cris and she grinned. But as Hermione and Ron dragged their trunks, Crookshanks and a caged Pigwidgeon off towards the engine end of the train, Cris felt an odd sense of loss. She had never traveled on the Hogwarts Express without Ron.**

"Yeah, you were always together." Neville said.

"I know, it was weird, like a missing piece." Cris said.

"I know what you mean." Ron said. They shared a smile and Snape continued reading.

**"Come on," Ginny told her, "if we get a move on we'll be able to save them places."**

**"Right," said Cris, picking up Hedwig's cage in one hand and the handle of her trunk in the other. They struggled off down the corridor, peering through the glass-paneled doors into the compartments they passed, which were already full. Cris could not help noticing that a lot of people stared back at her with great interest and that several of them nudged their neighbors and pointed her out. After she had met this behavior in five consecutive carriages she remembered that the Daily Prophet had been telling its readers all summer what a lying show-off she was. She wondered dully whether the people now staring and whispering believed the stories.**

**In the very last carriage they met Neville Longbottom, Cris' fellow fifth-year Gryffindor, his round face shining with the effort of pulling his trunk along and maintaining a one-handed grip on his struggling toad, Trevor. **

"You know, since he likes to escape so much you should call him Houdini." Cris said.

"Yeah, that might be a better name for him." Hermione said in agreement.

**"Hi, Cris" he panted. "Hi, Ginny… everywhere's full… I can't find a seat…"**

**"What are you talking about?" said Ginny, who had squeezed past Neville to peer into the compartment behind him. "There's room in this one, there's only Loony Lovegood in here —"**

"Sorry," Ginny said.

"It's alright, I don't really mind it." Luna said.

"But still, people shouldn't call you that." Gwen said.

"I find that I don't really care." Luna said.

**Neville mumbled something about not wanting to disturb anyone.**

**"Don't be silly," said Ginny, laughing, "she's all right."**

**She slid the door open and pulled her trunk inside. Cris and Neville followed.**

**"Hi, Luna," said Ginny, "is it okay if we take these seats?"**

**The girl beside the window looked up. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. Cris knew at once why Neville had chosen to pass this compartment by. The girl gave off an aura of distinct dottiness. Perhaps it was the fact that she had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping,**

"Don't put your wand there!" Moody exclaimed.

"We got it Mad-Eye." Tonks said.

**or that she had chosen to wear a necklace of Butterbeer corks, or that she was reading a magazine upside-down. Her eyes ranged over Neville and came to rest on Cris. She nodded.**

**"Thanks," said Ginny, smiling at her.**

**Cris and Neville stowed the three trunks and Hedwig's cage in the luggage rack and sat down.**

**Luna watched them over her upside-down magazine, which was called The Quibbler. She did not seem to need to blink as much as normal humans. She stared and stared at Cris, who had taken the seat opposite her and now wished she hadn't.**

**"Had a good summer, Luna?" Ginny asked.**

**"Yes," said Luna dreamily, without taking her eyes off Cris. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. You're Cristal Potter," she added.**

**"I know I am, but call me Cris" said Cris. **

"That's better than first year." Bill said with a laugh. Cris turned and glared at him.

"What did she say?" Gwen asked.

"She was asked if she was Cris and she said Oh, her." Charlie said.

"I wasn't used to people knowing me on sight, what would you have done?" Cris asked.

"Probably how do you know my name." Gwen suggested.

"I was eleven." Cris said.

**Neville chuckled. Luna turned her pale eyes on him instead.**

**"And I don't know who you are."**

**"I'm nobody," said Neville hurriedly.**

"No you aren't!" cried some of the room.

"Don't you dare say that again." Ginny said. Neville nodded and Ginny kissed his cheek.

**"No you're not," said Ginny sharply. "Neville Longbottom - Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but in Ravenclaw."**

**"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," said Luna in a singsong voice.**

**She raised her upside-down magazine high enough to hide her face and fell silent. Cris and Neville looked at each other with their eyebrows raised. Ginny suppressed a giggle.**

**The train rattled onwards, speeding them out into open country. It was an odd, unsettled sort of day; one moment the carriage was full of sunlight and the next they were passing beneath ominously grey clouds.**

**"Guess what I got for my birthday?" said Neville.**

**"Another Remembrall?" said Cris, remembering the marble-like device Neville's grandmother had sent him in an effort to improve his abysmal memory.**

"I hope not." Lily said.

"It wasn't, it was something much better." Neville said.

**"No," said Neville. "I could do with one, though, I lost the old one ages ago… no, look at this…"**

**He dug the hand that was not keeping a firm grip on Trevor into his schoolbag and after a little bit of rummaging pulled out what appeared to be a small grey cactus in a pot, except that it was covered with what looked like boils rather than spines.**

"A Mimbulus Mimbletonia," Robin said.

"You were always good with Herbology." Moony said.

"**Mimbulus mimbletonia," he said proudly.**

**Cris stared at the thing. It was pulsating slightly, giving it the rather sinister look of some diseased internal organ. **

"Don't insult it; you never know if it can defend herself." Padfoot said.

**"It's really, really rare," said Neville, beaming. "I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My Great Uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it."**

"She was definitely excited about it." McGonagall said.

**Cris knew that Neville's favorite subject was Herbology but for the life of her she could not see what he would want with this stunted little plant.**

**"Does it - er - do anything?" she asked.**

**"Loads of stuff!" said Neville proudly. "It's got an amazing defensive mechanism. Here, hold Trevor for me…"**

**He dumped the toad into Cris' lap and took a quill from his schoolbag. Luna Lovegood's popping eyes appeared over the top of her upside-down magazine again, to watch what Neville was doing. Neville held the Mimbulus mimbletonia up to his eyes, his tongue between his teeth, chose his spot, and gave the plant a sharp prod with the tip of his quill.**

"That wasn't the best idea." Robin said.

"No kidding," Cris, Neville, Luna and Ginny said.

**Liquid squirted from every boil on the plant; thick, stinking, dark green jets of it. They hit the ceiling, the windows, and spattered Luna Lovegood's magazine; Ginny, who had flung her arms up in front of her face just in time, merely looked as though she was wearing a slimy green hat,**

"Ew," said the girls.

**but Cris, whose hands had been busy preventing Trevor's escape, received a faceful. It smelled like rancid manure.**

"That's disgusting," Lily said.

"I had to wash my face a whole bunch of times." Cris said.

"I bet," Gwen said.

**Neville, whose face and torso were also drenched, shook his head to get the worst out of his eyes.**

**"S - sorry," he gasped. "I haven't tried that before… didn't realize it would be quite so… don't worry, though, Stinksap's not poisonous," he added nervously, as Cris spat a mouthful on to the floor.**

"But it's not the best for your system." Robin said.

**At that precise moment the door of their compartment slid open.**

**"Oh… hello, Cris," said a nervous voice. "Um… bad time?"**

"Yeah, just a bit." Charlie said with a laugh.

**Cris looked up to see Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker standing in the doorway. She was looking grim and like she needed to talk.**

"She was with Cedric, right?" Lily asked. Cris nodded and looked away.

**"Oh… hi," said Cris blankly.**

**"Um…" said Cho. "Well… just thought I'd say hello… bye then."**

**Rather pink in the face, she closed the door and departed. Cris slumped back in her seat. She would have liked to have known why Cho came to seek her out. Maybe it was to find out the truth about Cedric or not. **

**"Never mind," said Ginny bracingly. "Look, we can easily get rid of all this." She pulled out her wand. "Scourgify!"**

"You didn't like her did you?" Lily asked.

"Not really, she was kind of a bitch to me." Ginny said.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said.

**The Stinksap vanished.**

**"Sorry," said Neville again, in a small voice.**

"It's alright, no harm done." Ron said.

**Ron and Hermione did not turn up for nearly an hour, by which time the food trolley had already gone by. Cris, Ginny and Neville had finished their pumpkin pasties and were busy swapping Chocolate Frog Cards when the compartment door slid open and they walked in, accompanied by Crookshanks and a shrilly hooting Pigwidgeon in his cage.**

**"I'm starving," said Ron, stowing Pigwidgeon next to Hedwig, grabbing a Chocolate Frog from Cris and throwing himself into the seat next to her. He ripped open the wrapper, bit off the frog's head and leaned back with his eyes closed as though he had had a very exhausting morning.**

"Well it was." Ron said.

"It can be." Remus said.

**"Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each house," said Hermione, looking thoroughly disgruntled as she took her seat. "Boy and girl from each."**

**"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" said Ron, still with his eyes closed.**

**"Malfoy," replied Cris at once, certain her worst fear would be confirmed.**

**"Course," said Ron bitterly, stuffing the rest of the Frog into his mouth and taking another.**

**"And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson," said Hermione viciously. "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll…"**

"That's not how, with Slytherins it's usually by parentage," Dumbledore said.

"Why is it different?" Gwen asked.

"It's different for every house." McGonagall said.

**"Who's Hufflepuff?" Cris asked.**

**"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott," said Ron thickly.**

**"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw," said Hermione.**

**"You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil," said a vague voice.**

**Everyone turned to look at Luna Lovegood, who was gazing unblinkingly at Ron over the top of The Quibbler. He swallowed his mouthful of Frog.**

**"Yeah, I know I did," he said, looking mildly surprised.**

**"She didn't enjoy it very much," Luna informed him. "She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't think I'd have minded," she added thoughtfully, "I don't like dancing very much."**

"Are you dropping a hint?" Draco asked.

"No, just stating a fact." Luna said.

**She retreated behind The Quibbler again. Ron stared at the cover with his mouth hanging open for a few seconds, then looked around at Ginny for some kind of explanation, but Ginny had stuffed her knuckles in her mouth to stop herself giggling. Ron shook his head, bemused, then checked his watch.**

**"We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often," he told Cris and Neville, "and we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something."**

"I was tempted too, but I didn't want them to do the smart thing and tell my father, I don't know what he would have done." Draco said.

"It probably would have been bad." Cris said.

**"You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron!" said Hermione sharply.**

**"Yeah, right, because Malfoy won't abuse it at all," said Ron sarcastically.**

**"So you're going to descend to his level?"**

**"No, I'm just going to make sure I get his mates before he gets mine." **

"I never did, did I?" Draco asked.

"Well there were a few times where you took points but you never did anything too bad." Hermione said.

"That's not too bad." Moony said.

**"For heaven's sake, Ron -"**

**"I'll make Goyle do lines, it'll kill him, he hates writing," said Ron happily. He lowered his voice to Goyle's low grunt and, screwing up his face in a look of pained concentration, mimed writing in midair. "I… must… not… look… like… a… baboon's… backside."**

The group started laughing almost immediately, it took them a few minutes to calm back down for Snape to continue reading.

**Everyone laughed, but nobody laughed harder than Luna Lovegood. She let out a scream of mirth that caused Hedwig to wake up and flap her wings indignantly and Crookshanks to leap up into the luggage rack, hissing. Luna laughed so hard her magazine slipped out of her grasp, slid down her legs and on to the floor.**

**"That was funny!"**

**Her prominent eyes swam with tears as she gasped for breath, staring at Ron. Utterly nonplussed, he looked around at the others, who were now laughing at the expression on Ron's face and at the ludicrously prolonged laughter of Luna Lovegood, who was rocking backwards and forwards, clutching her sides.**

**"Are you taking the mickey?" said Ron, frowning at her.**

**"Baboon's… backside!" she choked, holding her ribs.**

**Everyone else was watching Luna laughing, but Cris glancing at the magazine on the floor, noticed something that made her dive for it. Upside-down it had been hard to tell what the picture on the front was, but Cris now realized it was a fairly bad cartoon of Cornelius Fudge; Cris only recognized him because of the lime-green bowler hat. One of Fudge's hands was clenched around a bag of gold; the other hand was throttling a goblin. The cartoon was captioned: How Far Will Fudge Go to Gain Gringotts?**

"I wouldn't do that." Fudge said.

"Wouldn't put it past him though." Cris whispered.

**Beneath this were listed the titles of other articles inside the magazine.**

**Corruption in the Quidditch League:**

**How the Tornados are Taking Control**

**Secrets of the Ancient Runes Revealed**

**Sirius Black: Villain or Victim?**

"Okay, now that I want to read." Padfoot said.

**"Can I have a look at this?" Cris asked Luna eagerly.**

**She nodded, still gazing at Ron, breathless with laughter.**

**Cris opened the magazine and scanned the index. Until this moment she had completely forgotten the magazine Kingsley had handed Mr. Weasley to give to Sirius, but it must have been this edition of The Quibbler.**

**She found the page, and turned excitedly to the article.**

**This, too, was illustrated by a rather bad cartoon; in fact, Cris would not have known it was supposed to be Sirius if it hadn't been captioned. Sirius was standing on a pile of human bones with his wand out. The headline on the article said:**

**SIRIUS - BLACK AS HE'S PAINTED?**

_**Notorious mass murderer or innocent singing sensation?**_

"Oh dear sweet Merlin," Prongs said laughing.

"I sing just fine!" Padfoot exclaimed.

"No you don't," the group said.

**Cris had to read this first sentence several times before she was convinced that she had not misunderstood it. Since when had Sirius been a singing sensation?**

_**For fourteen years Sirius Black has been believed guilty of the mass murder of twelve innocent Muggles and one wizard. Black's audacious escape from Azkaban two years ago has led to the widest manhunt ever conducted by the Ministry of Magic. None of us has ever questioned that he deserves to be recaptured and handed back to the Dementors.**_

_**BUT DOES HE?**_

_**Startling new evidence has recently come to light that Sirius Black may not have committed the crimes for which he was sent to Azkaban. **_

"Well that part is true." Sirius said.

_**In fact, says Doris Purkiss, of 18 Acanthia Way, Little Norton, Black may not even have been present at the killings.**_

_**"What people don't realize is that Sirius Black is a false name," says Mrs. Purkiss. "The man people believe to be Sirius Black is actually Stubby Boardman, lead singer of popular singing group The Hobgoblins, who retired from public life after being struck on the ear by a turnip at a concert in Little Norton Church Hall nearly fifteen years ago. I recognized him the moment I saw his picture in the paper. Now, Stubby couldn't possibly have committed those crimes, because on the day in question he happened to be enjoying a romantic candlelit dinner with me. I have written to the Minister for Magic and am expecting him to give Stubby, alias - Sirius, a full pardon any day now."**_

Everyone started laughing so hard that it took several minutes for the group to quiet down.

"Pads, I didn't know that your name was Stubby Boardman, I would change my name as well." Prongs said.

"I didn't know I changed my name as well." Padfoot said.

**Cris finished the article and busted out laughing, the group turned to her and she motioned for Ginny, Ron and Hermione. They read the article and laughed out as well. Cris stared in disbelief as the other three went back to talking. Perhaps it was a joke, she thought, perhaps the magazine often printed spoof Hems. She flicked back a few pages and found the piece on Fudge. **

"Yes, let's hear about that." Padfoot said with a laugh.

_**Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, denied that he had any plans to take over the running of the Wizarding Bank, Gringotts, when he was elected Minister for Magic five years ago. Fudge has always insisted that he wants nothing more than to 'co-operate peacefully' with the guardians of our gold.**_

_**BUT DOES HE?**_

_**Sources close to the Minister have recently disclosed that Fudge's dearest ambition is to seize control of the goblin gold supplies and that he will not hesitate to use force if need be.**_

"No, Goblins wouldn't give it up that easily." Bill said.

"I wouldn't want a goblin mad, that's for sure." James said.

"Do we want to know?" Lily asked.

"It wasn't us; it was mum, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron." Al said.

"What did we do?" the trio asked.

"Last book." The future kids said.

_**"It wouldn't be the first time, either," said a Ministry insider. "Cornelius 'Goblin-Crusher' Fudge, that's what his friends call him. If you could hear him when he thinks no one's listening, oh, he's always talking about the goblins he's had done in; he's had them drowned, he's had them dropped off buildings, he's had them poisoned, he's had them cooked in pies…" **_

"That isn't true," Fudge muttered.

**Cris did not read any further. Fudge might have many faults but Cris found it extremely hard to imagine him ordering goblins to be cooked in pies. She flicked through the rest of the magazine. Pausing every few pages, she read: an accusation that the Tutshill Tornados were winning the Quidditch League by a combination of blackmail, illegal broom-tampering and torture; an interview with a wizard who claimed to have flown to the moon on a Cleansweep Six and brought back a bag of moon frogs to prove it; and an article on ancient runes which at least explained why Luna had been reading The Quibbler upside-down. According to the magazine, if you turned the runes on their heads they revealed a spell to make your enemy's ears turn into kumquats. In fact, compared to the rest of the articles in The Quibbler, the suggestion that Sirius might really be the lead singer of The Hobgoblins was quite sensible.**

"So that's why it isn't read very much." Padfoot said.

"My dad is the editor." Luna said. Padfoot blushed embarrassed and started muttering sorry under his breath.

**"Anything good else in there?" asked Ron as Cris closed the magazine.**

**"Of course not," said Hermione scathingly, before Cris could answer. "The Quibbler's rubbish, everyone knows that."**

"Sorry, I like it know." Hermione said.

"I know," Luna said.

**"Excuse me," said Luna; her voice had suddenly lost its dreamy quality. "My father's the editor."**

**"I - oh," said Hermione, looking embarrassed. "Well, it's got some interesting… I mean, it's quite…"**

**"I'll have it back, thank you," said Luna coldly, and leaning forwards she snatched it out of Cris' hands. Riffling through it to page fifty-seven, she turned it resolutely upside-down again and disappeared behind it, just as the compartment door opened for the third time.**

**Cris looked around; she had expected this, but that did not make the sight of Draco Malfoy smirking at her from between his cronies Crabbe and Goyle any more enjoyable.**

"Is it a tradition that you come to visit us every train ride to school?" Cris asked.

"Expect for second year, it kind of has." Draco said.

**"What?" she said aggressively, before Malfoy could open his mouth.**

**"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled Malfoy, whose sleek blond hair and pointed chin were just like his fathers. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."**

**"Yeah," said Cris, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."**

"Nice one Bambi!" The twins yelled.

"That is your father and mother coming out in you again." Robin said with a smile.

"I really wanted to laugh with that." Draco said.

"A Malfoy with a sense of humor, who would have known?" Padfoot said.

**Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville laughed. Malfoy's lip curled.**

"**Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" he asked.**

"**Shut up, Malfoy," said Hermione sharply.**

"**I seem to have touched a nerve," said Malfoy, smirking. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line."**

"Nice wording." Bill said with a growl.

"I know, I know, I was a jerk." Draco said.

**"Get out!" said Hermione, standing up.**

**Sniggering, Malfoy gave Cris a last malicious look and departed, with Crabbe and Goyle lumbering along in his wake. Hermione slammed the compartment door behind them and turned to look at Cris, who knew at once that she, like her, had registered what Malfoy had said and been just as unnerved by it.**

**"Chuck us another Frog," said Ron, who had clearly noticed nothing.**

**Cris could not talk freely in front of Neville and Luna.**

"Don't worry, I understand." Neville said.

"Yeah, not everyone knew that Sirius was innocent." Luna said.

**She exchanged another nervous look with Hermione, then stared out of the window.**

**She had thought Sirius coming with her to the station was a bit of a laugh, but suddenly it seemed reckless, if not downright dangerous… Hermione had been right… Sirius should not have come.**

**What if Mr. Malfoy had noticed the black dog and told Draco? What if he had deduced that the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks and Moody knew where Sirius was hiding? Or had Malfoy's use of the word dogging been a coincidence?**

"It really wasn't," Draco said.

**The weather remained undecided as they traveled further and further north. Rain spattered the windows in a half-hearted way, then the sun put in a feeble appearance before clouds drifted over it once more. When darkness fell and lamps came on inside the carriages, Luna rolled up The Quibbler, put it carefully away in her bag and took to staring at everyone in the compartment instead.**

**Cris was sitting with her forehead pressed against the train window, trying to get a first distant glimpse of Hogwarts, but it was a moonless night and the rain-streaked window was grimy.**

**"We'd better change," said Hermione at last, and all of them opened their trunks with difficulty and pulled on their school robes. She and Ron pinned their prefect badges carefully to their chests. Cris saw Ron checking his reflection in the black window.**

"Really Ron?" Bill asked as they laughed.

**At last, the train began to slow down and they heard the usual racket up and down it as everybody scrambled to get their luggage and pets assembled, ready to get off. As Ron and Hermione were supposed to supervise all this, they disappeared from the carriage again, leaving Cris and the others to look after Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon.**

**"I'll carry that owl, if you like, " said Luna to Cris, reaching out for Pigwidgeon as Neville stowed Trevor carefully in an inside pocket.**

"Did he escape again?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he did." Neville said.

**"Oh - er - thanks, " said Cris, handing her the cage and hoisting Hedwig's more securely into her arms.**

**They shuffled out of the compartment feeling the first sting of the night air on their faces as they joined the crowd in the corridor. Slowly, they moved towards the doors. Cris could smell the pine trees that lined the path down to the lake. She stepped down on to the platform and looked around, listening for the familiar call of "firs'-years over 'ere… firs'-years…"**

**But it did not come. Instead, a quite different voice, a brisk female one, was calling out, "First years line up over here, please! All first-years to me!"**

"Where's Hagrid?" Prongs asked.

"Away doing something." Dumbledore said.

"Doing what?" Padfoot asked.

"I think the book will explain."

**A lantern came swinging towards Cris and by its light she saw the prominent chin and severe haircut of Professor Grubbly-Plank, the witch who had taken over Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures lessons for a while the previous year.**

**"Where's Hagrid?" she said out loud.**

**"I don't know," said Ginny, "but we'd better get out of the way, we're blocking the door."**

**"Oh, yeah…"**

**Cris and Ginny became separated as they moved off along the platform and out through the station. Jostled by the crowd, Cris squinted through the darkness for a glimpse of Hagrid; he had to be here, Cris had been relying on it - seeing Hagrid again was one of the things she'd been looking forward to most. But there was no sign of him.**

**He can't have left, Cris told herself as she shuffled slowly through a narrow doorway on to the road outside with the rest of the crowd. He's just got a cold or something…**

"Hagrid has never gotten a cold in his life." Charlie said.

**She looked around for Ron or Hermione, wanting to know what they thought about the reappearance of Professor Grubbly-Plank, but neither of them was anywhere near her, so she allowed herself to be shunted forwards on to the dark rain-washed road outside Hogsmeade Station.**

**Here stood the hundred or so horseless stagecoaches that always took the students above first year up to the castle. Cris glanced quickly at them, turned away to keep a lookout for Ron and Hermione, then did a double-take.**

**The coaches were no longer horseless. There were creatures standing between the carriage shafts.**

"So you weren't kidding about that." Hermione said shocked.

"Nope," Cris said.

"They are thestrals; you can only see them when you've seen death." Remus said.

"But why hadn't I been able to see them before?" Cris asked. Everyone knew what she was talking about, the night her parents died.

"You were in the cot, it blocked the sight of Lily being killed and you wouldn't have understood death." Sirius said. Cris nodded and looked down, that made sense.

**If she had had to give them a name, she supposed she would have called them horses, though there was something reptilian about them, too. They were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible.**

"They don't sound nice at all." Gwen said.

"They are actually very friendly." Luna said.

**Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither - vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats. Standing still and quiet in the gathering gloom, the creatures looked eerie and sinister. Cris could not understand why the coaches were being pulled by these horrible horses when they were quite capable of moving along by themselves.**

"They've always pulled them." Robin said.

**"Where's Pig?" said Ron's voice, right behind Cris.**

**"That Luna girl was carrying him," said Cris, turning quickly, eager to consult Ron about Hagrid. "Where d'you reckon -"**

**"- Hagrid is? I dunno," said Ron, sounding worried. "He'd better be okay…"**

"He is," Dumbledore said.

"That's good to hear." Moony said.

**A short distance away, Draco Malfoy, followed by a small gang of cronies including Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson, was pushing some timid-looking second-years out of the way so that he and his friends could get a coach to themselves. Seconds later, Hermione emerged panting from the crowd.**

**"Malfoy was being absolutely foul to a first-year back there. I swear I'm going to report him, he's only had his badge three minutes and he's using it to bully people worse than ever… **

"If I didn't act like that my father would be absolutely foul to me." Draco said quietly.

"Don't worry Draco; we will do whatever we can to keep him away from you." Snape said. Draco nodded at his godfather and started when Luna reached out and grabbed his hand.

**where's Crookshanks?"**

**"Ginny's got him," said Cris. "There she is…"**

**Ginny had just emerged from the crowd, clutching a squirming Crookshanks.**

"He doesn't like being held for too long." Ginny said.

**"Thanks," said Hermione, relieving Ginny of the cat. "Come on, let's get a carriage together before they all fill up…"**

**"I haven't got Pig yet!" Ron said, but Hermione was already heading off towards the nearest unoccupied coach. Cris remained behind with Ron.**

**"What are those things, d'you reckon?" she asked Ron, nodding at the horrible horses as the other students surged past them.**

**"What things?"**

**"Those horse -"**

"He can't see them." Remus said.

"I hope that will remain so." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sorry Grandma, but almost the whole family can, other than their kids, that is." Victoire said. Mrs. Weasley looked over at her horrified before Snape continued reading.

**Luna appeared holding Pigwidgeon's cage in her arms; the tiny owl was twittering excitedly as usual.**

**"Here you are," she said. "He's a sweet little owl, isn't he?"**

"Just don't give him coffee." Keiran said.

"Do we want to know?" Ginny asked.

"He got ahold of some coffee grinds one time and zoomed all over the place. He didn't calm down for two whole days." Teddy said.

**"Er… yeah… he's all right," said Ron gruffly. "Well, come on then, let's get in… what were you saying, Cris?"**

**"I was saying, what are those horse things?" Cris said, as he, Ron and Luna made for the carriage in which Hermione and Ginny were already sitting.**

**"What horse things?"**

**"The horse things pulling the carriages!" said Cris impatiently. They were, after all, about three feet from the nearest one; it was watching them with empty white eyes. Ron, however, gave Cris a perplexed look.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"I'm talking about - look!"**

**Cris grabbed Ron's arm and wheeled him about so that he was face to face with the winged horse. Ron stared straight at it for a second, then looked back at Cris.**

"I thought you had gone insane mate." Ron said.

"Don't worry, I thought I was too." Cris said.

**"What am I supposed to be looking at?"**

**"At the - there, between the shafts! Harnessed to the coach! It's right there in front"**

**But as Ron continued to look bemused, a strange thought occurred to Cris.**

**"Can't… can't you see them?"**

**"See what?"**

**"Can't you see what's pulling the carriages?"**

"You should have made him touch one." Robin said.

"I would have been freaked if that happened." Ron said.

**Ron looked seriously alarmed now.**

**"Are you feeling all right, Cris?"**

**"I… yeah…"**

**Cris felt utterly bewildered. The horse was there in front of her, gleaming solidly in the dim light issuing from the station windows behind them, vapor rising from its nostrils in the chilly night air. Yet, unless Ron was faking - and it was a very feeble joke if he was - Ron could not see it at all.**

**"Shall we get in, then?" said Ron uncertainly, looking at Cris as though worried about her.**

**"Yeah," said Cris. "Yeah, go on…"**

**"It's all right," said a dreamy voice from beside Cris as Ron vanished into the coach's dark interior. "You're not going mad or anything. I can see them, too."**

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"My mum." Luna said quietly. Draco hugged her to him as Snape continued reading.

**"Can you?" said Cris desperately, turning to Luna. She could see the bat-winged horses reflected in her wide silvery eyes.**

**"Oh, yes," said Luna, "I've been able to see them ever since my first day here.**

"That's terrible, you were so young." Gwen said.

**They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am."**

"Luna, no offence or anything but that didn't really make me feel any better." Cris said.

"It's alright, Cris." Luna said.

**Smiling faintly, she climbed into the musty interior of the carriage after Ron. Not altogether reassured, Cris followed her.**

"That is the chapter." Snape said.

"Well now you're at Hogwarts." Lily said. Moody took the book and started the next chapter.


	119. Chapter 11: The Sorting Hat's New Song

"**Chapter 11: The Sorting Hat's New Song," **Moody read.

"There's a new song every year, so what's different about this one?" Charlie asked.

"The war has started and it is known for giving advice." Dumbledore said.

**Cris did not want to tell the others that she and Luna were having the same hallucination, if that was what it was, so she said nothing more about the horses as she sat down inside the carriage and slammed the door behind her. Nevertheless, she could not help watching the silhouettes of the horses moving beyond the window.**

**"****Did everyone see that Grubbly-Plank woman?" asked Ginny. "What's she doing back here? Hagrid can't have left, can he?"**

"I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about." Lily said.

"It probably has to do with the Order." Prongs said.

"Yeah, that's all it is." Padfoot said.

**"****I'll be quite glad if he has," said Luna, "he isn't a very good teacher, is he?"**

"Yes he is!" shouted most of the room.

"Every teacher has their own style." Remus said.

**"****Yes, he is!" said Cris, Ron and Ginny angrily.**

**Cris glared at Hermione. She cleared her throat and quickly said, "Erm… yes… he's very good."**

**"****Well, we in Ravenclaw think he's a bit of a joke," said Luna, unfazed.**

Everyone was sending glares to Luna who was hiding behind Draco.

"I'm sorry, I just never knew him like you guys do." Luna said.

"That would explain it." Cris said.

**"****You've got a rubbish sense of humor then," Ron snapped, as the wheels below them creaked into motion.**

**Luna did not seem perturbed by Ron's rudeness; on the contrary, she simply watched him for a while as though he were a mildly interesting television program. **

Mr. Weasley hurriedly wrote that down on his pad of paper.

**Rattling and swaying, the carriages moved in convoy up the road. When they passed between the tall stone pillars topped with winged boars on either side of the gates to the school grounds, Cris leaned forwards to try and see whether there were any lights on in Hagrid's cabin by the Forbidden Forest, but the grounds were in complete darkness. Hogwarts Castle, however, loomed ever closer: a towering mass of turrets, jet black against the dark sky, here and there a window blazing fiery bright above them.**

**The carriages jingled to a halt near the stone steps leading up to the oak front doors and Cris got out of the carriage first. She turned again to look for lit windows down by the Forest, but there was definitely no sign of life within Hagrid's cabin. Unwillingly, because she had half-hoped they would have vanished, she turned her eyes instead upon the strange, skeletal creatures standing quietly in the chill night air, their blank white eyes gleaming.**

**Cris had once before had the experience of seeing something that Ron could not, but that had been a reflection in a mirror, something much more insubstantial than a hundred very solid looking beasts strong enough to pull a fleet of carriages. If Luna was to be believed, the beasts had always been there but invisible. Why, then, could Cris suddenly see them, and why could Ron not?**

"You've seen death." Sirius said sadly.

"A little warning may have been nice though." Cris said.

"Sorry, we didn't think about that." Remus said.

**"Are you coming or what?" said Ron beside her.**

**"Oh… yeah," said Cris quickly and they joined the crowd hurrying up the stone steps into the castle.**

**The Entrance Hall was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as the students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right, leading to the Great Hall and the start-of-term feast.**

**The four long house tables in the Great Hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Candles floated in midair all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the Hall and the faces of the students talking eagerly, exchanging summer news, shouting greetings at friends from other houses, eyeing one another's new haircuts and robes. Again, Cris noticed people putting their heads together to whisper as she passed; she gritted her teeth and tried to act as though she neither noticed nor cared.**

**Luna drifted away from them at the Ravenclaw table. The moment they reached Gryffindors, Ginny was hailed by some fellow fourth-years and left to sit with them; Cris, Ron, Hermione and Neville found seats together about halfway down the table between Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost, and Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, the last two of whom gave Cris airy, overly-friendly greetings that made her quite sure they had stopped talking about her a split second before. She had more important things to worry about, however: she was looking over the students' heads to the staff table that ran along the top wall of the Hall.**

**"He's not there."**

**Ron and Hermione scanned the staff table too, though there was no real need; Hagrid's size made him instantly obvious in any lineup.**

"Well he is half-giant." Robin said.

**"He can't have left," said Ron, sounding slightly anxious.**

"Well not permanently." Remus said.

**"Of course he hasn't," said Cris firmly.**

**"You don't think he's… hurt, or anything, do you?" said Hermione uneasily.**

**"No," said Cris at once.**

**"But where is he, then?"**

**There was a pause, then Cris said very quietly, so that Neville, Parvati and Lavender could not hear, **

**"Maybe he's not back yet. You know - from his mission - the thing he was doing over the summer for Dumbledore."**

**"Yeah… yeah, that'll be it," said Ron, sounding reassured, but Hermione bit her lip, looking up and down the staff table as though hoping for some conclusive explanation of Hagrid's absence.**

**"Who's that?" she said sharply, pointing towards the middle of the staff table.**

**Cris' eyes followed hers. They lit first upon Professor Dumbledore, sitting in his high-backed golden chair at the center of the long staff table, wearing deep-purple robes scattered with silvery stars and a matching hat. Dumbledore's head was inclined towards the woman sitting next to him, who was talking into his ear. She looked, Cris thought, like somebody's maiden aunt: squat, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she had placed a horrible pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. **

"NO!" Moony cried.

"It is," Remus said.

"They won't learn anything though." Moony cried out.

**Then she turned her face slightly to take a sip from her goblet and he saw, with a shock of recognition, a pallid, toad like face and a pair of prominent, pouchy eyes.**

**"It's that Umbridge woman!" **

"What is she doing there?" Padfoot asked oblivious to the fact that she was in the room.

"Nothing good." Moony said.

**"Who?" said Hermione.**

**"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!"**

**"Nice cardigan," said Ron, smirking.**

"Of course he would say that." Bill said.

"I'm not wearing pink ever again." Ginny said.

**"She works for Fudge!" Hermione repeated, frowning. "What on earth's she doing here, then?"**

**"Dunno…"**

**Hermione scanned the staff table, her eyes narrowed.**

**"No," she muttered, "no, surely not…"**

"Yes, yes it is." Hermione said.

"But you won't learn anything. Are you trying to get them killed, not being able to defend themselves is a signed death warrant." Lily said. Fudge blanched, what does that mean.

**Cris did understand what she was talking about but did not ask for confirmation; her attention had been caught by Professor Grubbly-Plank who had just appeared behind the staff table; she worked her way along to the very end and took the seat that ought to have been Hagrid's. That meant the first-years must have crossed the lake and reached the castle, and sure enough, a few seconds later, the doors from the Entrance Hall opened. A long line of scared-looking first-years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizard's hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim.**

**The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The first-years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, then stood back.**

**The first-years' faces glowed palely in the candlelight. A small boy right in the middle of the row looked as though he was trembling. Cris recalled, fleetingly, how terrified she had felt when she had stood there, waiting for the unknown test that would determine to which house she belonged. The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song:**

Tonks took the book from Moody to sing.

**In times of old when I was new,**

**And Hogwarts barely started,**

**The founders of our noble school,**

**Thought never to be parted,**

**United by a common goal,**

**They had the selfsame yearning,**

**To make the world's best magic school,**

**And pass along their learning.**

**"Together we will build and teach!"**

**The four good friends decided,**

**And never did they dream,**

**That they might someday be divided,**

**For were there such friends anywhere,**

**As Slytherin and Gryffindor?**

**Unless it was the second pair**

**Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?**

**So how could it have gone so wrong?**

**How could such friendships fail?**

**Why, I was there and so can tell,**

**The whole sad, sorry tale.**

**Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those whose**

**Ancestry is purest."**

**Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose**

**Intelligence is surest."**

**Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those**

**With brave deeds to their name."**

**Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,**

**And treat them just the same."**

**These differences caused little strife,**

**When first they came to light,**

**For each of the four founders had**

**A house in which they might**

**Take only those they wanted,**

**So, for instance, Slytherin**

**Took only pure-blood wizards**

**Of great cunning, just like him,**

**And only those of sharpest mind**

**Were taught by Ravenclaw**

**While the bravest and the boldest**

**Went to daring Gryffindor.**

**Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,**

**And taught them all she knew,**

**Thus the houses and their founders**

**Retained friendships firm and true.**

**So Hogwarts worked in harmony**

**For several happy years,**

**But then discord crept among us**

**Feeding on our faults and fears.**

**The houses that, like pillars four,**

**Had once held up our school,**

**Now turned upon each other and,**

**Divided, sought to rule.**

**And for a while it seemed the school**

**Must meet an early end,**

**What with dueling and with fighting**

**And the clash of friend on friend**

**And at last there came a morning**

**When old Slytherin departed**

**And though the fighting then died out**

**He left us quite downhearted.**

**And never since the founders four**

**Were whittled down to three**

**Have the houses been united**

**As they once were meant to be.**

**And now the Sorting Hat is here**

**And you all know the score:**

**I sort you into houses**

**Because that is what I'm for,**

**But this year I'll go further,**

**Listen closely to my song:**

**Though condemned I am to split you**

**Still I worry that it's wrong,**

**Though I must fulfill my duty**

**And must quarter every year**

**Still I wonder whether Sorting**

**May not bring the end I fear.**

**Oh, know the perils, read the signs,**

**The warning history shows,**

**For our Hogwarts is in danger**

**From external, deadly foes**

**And we must unite inside her**

**Or we'll crumble from within**

**I have told you, I have warned you…**

**Let the Sorting now begin.**

"It's warning you." Prongs said.

"I highly doubt that Gryffindor and Slytherin could get along." Padfoot said.

"Well it seems it's happening now." Moony said pointing to Draco.

"Well let's hope that this could start something more." Lily said.

**The Hat became motionless once more; applause broke out, though it was punctured, for the first time in Cris' memory, with muttering and whispers. All across the Great Hall students were exchanging remarks with their neighbors, and Cris, clapping along with everyone else, knew exactly what they were talking about.**

**"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" said Ron, his eyebrows raised.**

**"Too right it has," said Cris.**

**The Sorting Hat usually confined itself to describing the different qualities looked for by each of the four Hogwarts houses and its own role in Sorting them. Cris could not remember it ever trying to give the school advice before.**

"It does in our time." Prongs said.

"That's because we are at war." Lily said.

**"I wonder if it's ever given warnings before?" said Hermione, sounding slightly anxious.**

"Yep," said the marauders.

**"****Yes, indeed," said Nearly Headless Nick knowledgeably, leaning across Neville towards her (Neville winced; it was very uncomfortable to have a ghost lean through you). "The Hat feels itself honor-bound to give the school due warning whenever it feels –" **

"Interesting." Gwen said.

**But Professor McGonagall, who was waiting to read out the list of first-years' names, was giving the whispering students the sort of look that scorches. Nearly Headless Nick placed a see-through finger to his lips and sat primly upright again as the muttering came to an abrupt end.**

**With a last frowning look that swept the four house tables, Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out the first name.**

**"****Abercrombie, Euan."**

**The terrified-looking boy Cris had noticed earlier stumbled forwards and put the Hat on his head; it was only prevented from falling right down to his shoulders by his very prominent ears. The Hat considered for a moment, then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted:**

**"****Gryffindor!"**

The Gryffindor's in the room cheered.

**Cris clapped loudly with the rest of Gryffindor house as Euan Abercrombie staggered to their table and sat down, looking as though he would like very much to sink through the floor and never be looked at again.**

**Slowly, the long line of first-years thinned. In the pauses between the names and the Sorting Hat's decisions, Cris could hear Ron's stomach rumbling loudly. Finally, "Zeller, Rose" was Sorted into Hufflepuff, and Professor McGonagall picked up the Hat and stool and marched them away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.**

**Whatever his recent bitter feelings had been towards his Headmaster, Cris was somehow soothed to see Dumbledore standing before them all. **

"That won't change until the day that I die." Dumbledore said.

**Between the absence of Hagrid and the presence of those dragonish horses, she had felt that her return to Hogwarts, so long anticipated, was full of unexpected surprises, like jarring notes in a familiar song. But this, at least, was how it was supposed to be: their Headmaster rising to greet them all before the start-of-term feast.**

**"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speechmaking, but this is not it. Tuck in!"**

"I love how you do that, its short welcome and very warming." Lily said.

**There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate - for food had appeared out of nowhere,**

"Not out of nowhere." Remus said.

"I know," Cris said.

**so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice.**

**"****Excellent," said Ron, with a kind of groan of longing, and he seized the nearest plate of chops and began piling them on to his plate, watched wistfully by Nearly Headless Nick.**

**"****What were you saying before the Sorting?" Hermione asked the ghost. "About the Hat giving warnings?"**

**"****Oh, yes," said Nick, who seemed glad of a reason to turn away from Ron, who was now eating roast potatoes with almost indecent enthusiasm. "Yes, I have heard the Hat give several warnings before, always at times when it detects periods of great danger for the school. And always, of course, its advice is the same: stand together, be strong from within."**

"How is that going to happen though, it won't until the prejudice is gone, and that won't ever be gone." Robin said.

"So true," McGonagall said.

**"****Ow kunnit nofe skusin danger ifzat?" said Ron.**

"Swallow then speak." Gwen said.

"Is it bad that I can understand that?" Cris asked.

"No, not with Ron as your friend." Fred said.

"Oi!"

**His mouth was so full Cris thought it was quite an achievement for him to make any noise at all.**

**"****I beg your pardon?" said Nearly Headless Nick politely, while Hermione looked revolted. Ron gave an enormous swallow and said, "How can it know if the school's in danger if it's a Hat?"**

**"I have no idea," said Nearly Headless Nick. "Of course, it lives in Dumbledore's office, so I daresay it picks things up there."**

**"****And it wants all the houses to be friends?" said Cris, looking over at the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy was holding court. "Fat chance."**

**"****Well, now, you shouldn't take that attitude," said Nick reprovingly. "Peaceful cooperation, that's the key. We ghosts, though we belong to separate houses, maintain links of friendship. In spite of the competitiveness between Gryffindor and Slytherin, I would never dream of seeking an argument with the Bloody Baron."**

**"****Only because you're terrified of him," said Ron. **

"That's not nice thing to say." Luna said.

"It's Ron, he's not known for his tact." Cris said.

"Oi! What is it, pick on Ron day?" Ron asked.

"Yep," chorused the room.

**Nearly Headless Nick looked highly affronted.**

**"****Terrified? I hope I, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, have never been guilty of cowardice in my life! The noble blood that runs in my veins -"**

**"****What blood?" asked Ron. "Surely you haven't still got -?"**

Hermione slapped him as did Ginny.

**"****Its a figure of speech!" said Nearly Headless Nick, now so annoyed his head was trembling ominously on his partially severed neck. "I assume I am still allowed to enjoy the use of whichever words I like, even if the pleasures of eating and drinking are denied me! But I am quite used to students poking fun at my death, I assure you!"**

**"****Nick, he wasn't really laughing at you!" said Hermione, throwing a furious look at Ron.**

**Unfortunately, Ron's mouth was packed to exploding point again and all he could manage was**

**"****Node iddum eentup sechew," which Nick did not seem to think constituted an adequate apology.**

"What did he say?" Gwen asked.

"No, I didn't mean to upset you." Robin said.

**Rising into the air, he straightened his feathered hat and swept away from them to the other end of the table, coming to rest between the Creevey brothers, Colin and Dennis.**

**"****Well done, Ron," snapped Hermione.**

**"****What?" said Ron indignantly, having managed, finally, to swallow his food. "I'm not allowed to ask a simple question?"**

"No, but you should be a bit more sensitive." Charlie said.

**"****Oh, forget it," said Hermione irritably, and the pair of them spent the rest of the meal in huffy silence.**

**Cris was too used to their bickering to bother trying to reconcile them; she felt it was a better use of her time to eat her way steadily through her steak and kidney pie, then a large plateful of her favorite treacle tart.**

"Yum," Lily and James said.

**When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to lace the Headmaster. Cris was feeling pleasantly drowsy now. Her four-poster bed was waiting somewhere above, wonderfully warm and soft…**

**"****Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too." (Cris, Ron and Hermione exchanged smirks.)**

**"****Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.**

"Does anyone ever read that?" Gwen asked.

"We have," the twins and the marauders said.

"You can't know what rules to break if you don't know them." Charlie said.

**"****We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."**

"This isn't going to be good." Lily whispered.

"No, I sense a very bad year coming up." Prongs said.

**There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause, during which Cris, Ron and Hermione exchanged slightly panicked looks; Dumbledore had not said for how long Grubbly- Plank would be teaching.**

**Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the -"**

**He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.**

"That has never happened before." Prongs said.

"No teacher has ever interrupted Dumbledore's welcoming speech before." Padfoot said.

**Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Cris had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.**

Umbridge glared at the book oblivious to the smirks around the room.

**"****Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."**

**Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish and, again, Cris felt a powerful rush of dislike that she could not explain to herself; all she knew was that she loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan. She gave another little throat-clearing cough ("hem, hem") and continued.**

**"****Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"**

"You are talking to teenagers, not toddlers, they understand you and some of them can probably out duel you, in fact I guess Cris can seeing as she dueled Voldemort and lived." Tonks said.

**Cris glanced around. None of the faces she could see looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken-aback at being addressed as though they were five years old.**

**"****I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"**

"When the world ends and the dead come back and Voldemort becomes good." Cris said.

"So never," Remus said with a smirk.

"Exactly," Cris said.

**Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins.**

**"****I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," Parvati whispered to Lavender, and both of them lapsed into silent giggles.**

**Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ("hem, hem"), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.**

**"****The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."**

"Which doesn't include you; you have no idea how to teach." Cris muttered so the toad woman could not hear her.

**Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawk like, and Cris distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little "hem, hem" and went on with her speech. **

"Just shut up already," Moony said.

**"****Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"**

"What now? Are you trying to make them fail, if you don't practice spells they don't always come out right." Lily said.

"Yeah, I tried the disarming spell and ended up on my but when I first tried it." James said.

**Cris found her attentiveness ebbing, as though her brain was slipping in and out of tune. The quiet that always filled the Hall when Dumbledore was speaking was breaking up as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling. Over on the Ravenclaw table Cho Chang was chatting animatedly with her friends. A few seats along from Cho, Luna Lovegood had got out The Quibbler again. **

"See, speeches like that will never get you anywhere." Robin said.

**Meanwhile, at the Hufflepuff table Ernie Macmillan was one of the few still staring at Professor Umbridge, but he was glassy-eyed and Cris was sure he was only pretending to listen in an attempt to live up to the new prefect's badge gleaming on his chest.**

**Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. Cris had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have ploughed on with her speech. The teachers, however, were still listening very attentively, and Hermione seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, though, judging by her expression, they were not at all to her taste.**

**"… ****because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."**

"She's not doing what I think she's doing is she?" Moony asked.

"Yes," said the current students.

**She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Cris noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.**

**"****Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…"**

"And right back to where you left off." Prongs said with a laugh.

**"****Yes, it certainly was illuminating," said Hermione in a low voice.**

**"****You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly, turning a glazed face towards Hermione. "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy."**

"Hey!" Percy cried out.

**"****I said illuminating, not enjoyable," said Hermione. "It explained a lot."**

"That it did." Remus said.

**"****Did it?" said Cris in surprise. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."**

**"****There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle," said Hermione grimly.**

**"****Was there?" said Ron blankly.**

**"****How about: 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? How about: 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'?"**

**"****Well, what does that mean?" said Ron impatiently.**

**"****I'll tell you what it means," said Cris as she put it together. "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."**

"Nothing good can come from that." Moony said.

"It's not," Hermione said.

**There was a great clattering and banging all around them; Dumbledore had obviously just dismissed the school, because everyone was standing up ready to leave the Hall. Hermione jumped up, looking flustered.**

**"Ron, we're supposed to show the first-years where to go!"**

**"****Oh yeah," said Ron, who had obviously forgotten. "Hey - hey, you lot! Midgets!"**

"Ron!" Bill said.

"What, they're short." Ron said.

"Not as short as Cris though." George said.

"Hey!" Cris said pouting.

**"****Ron!"**

**"****Well, they are, they're titchy…"**

**"****I know, but you can't call them midgets! - First-years!" Hermione called commandingly along the table. "This way, please!"**

**A group of new students walked shyly up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, all of them trying hard not to lead the group. They did indeed seem very small; Cris was sure she had not appeared that young when she had arrived here. **

"No, like we said you were smaller." Ron said. Cris pouted as the twins each kissed a cheek.

**She grinned at them. A blond boy next to Euan Abercrombie looked petrified; he nudged Euan and whispered something in his ear.**

**Euan Abercrombie looked equally frightened and stole a horrified look at Cris, who felt the grin slide off her face like Stinksap.**

"Great, now everyone is scared of you." Prongs said.

"Stupid Daily Prophet," Padfoot said.

**"****See you later," she said dully to Ron and Hermione and she made her way out of the Great Hall alone, doing everything she could to ignore more whispering, staring and pointing as she passed.**

**She kept her eyes fixed ahead as she wove her way through the crowd in the Entrance Hall, then she hurried up the marble staircase, took a couple of concealed short cuts and had soon left most of the crowds behind.**

**She had been stupid not to expect this, she thought angrily as she walked through the much emptier upstairs corridors. Of course everyone was staring at her; she had emerged from the Triwizard maze two months previously clutching the dead body of a fellow student and claiming to have seen Lord Voldemort return to power. There had not been time last term to explain herself before they'd all had to go home - even if she had felt up to giving the whole school a detailed account of the terrible events in that graveyard.**

**Cris had reached the end of the corridor to the Gryffindor common room and come to a halt in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady before she realized that she did not know the new password.**

"Oops," Hermione and Ron said.

"It's alright," Cris said. "Neville helped me out."

**"****Er…" she said glumly, staring up at the Fat Lady, who smoothed the folds of her pink satin dress and looked sternly back at her.**

**"****No password, no entrance," she said loftily.**

"But she's a member of the house." Gwen said.

"To be honest she does look a lot different without the glasses." Neville said.

"Most people do. When did you first get glasses?" Lily asked. Cris paused to think about it.

"6, I think." Cris said.

"About the same time I did." Prongs said.

"Me too!" James and Al said.

**"****Cris, I know it!" Someone panted up behind her and she turned to see Neville jogging towards her. "Guess what it is? I'm actually going to be able to remember it for once -" He waved the stunted little cactus he had shown them on the train. "Mimbulus mimbletonia!"**

"Good, you'll be able to remember it." Lily said.

**"****Correct," said the Fat Lady, and her portrait swung open towards them like a door, revealing a circular hole in the wall behind, through which Cris and Neville now climbed.**

**The Gryffindor common room looked as welcoming as ever, a cozy circular tower room full of dilapidated squashy armchairs and rickety old tables. A fire was crackling merrily in the grate and a few people were warming their hands by it before going up to their dormitories; on the other side of the room Fred and George Weasley were pinning something up on the notice board.**

**Cris waved goodnight to them and headed straight for the door to the boys' dormitories; she was not in much of a mood for talking at the moment. Neville followed her.**

**Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had reached the dormitory first and were in the process of covering the walls beside their beds with posters and photographs. They had been talking as Cris pushed open the door but stopped abruptly the moment they saw her. Cris wondered whether they had been talking about her, then whether she was being paranoid.**

"Follow them, they are usually rarely wrong." Remus said.

"Thanks Uncle Moony." Cris said.

**"****Hi," she said, moving across to her own trunk and opening it.**

**"****Hey, Cris," said Dean, who was putting on a pair of pajamas in the West Ham colors. "Good holiday?"**

**"****Not bad," muttered Cris, as a true account of her holiday would have taken most of the night to relate and she could not face it. "You?"**

**"****Yeah, it was okay," chuckled Dean. "Better than Seamus's, anyway, he was just telling me."**

"Seamus better not be turning against you." growled Padfoot.

**"****Why, what happened, Seamus?" Neville asked as he placed his Mimbulus mimbletonia tenderly on his bedside cabinet.**

**Seamus did not answer immediately; he was making rather a meal of ensuring that his poster of the Kenmare Kestrels Quidditch team was quite straight. Then he said, with his back still turned to Cris, "Me mam didn't want me to come back."**

"Great, it's probably because you two share a dorm." Keiran said.

**"****What?" said Cris, pausing in the act of pulling off his robes.**

**"****She didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts."**

**Seamus turned away from his poster and pulled his own pajamas out of his trunk, still not looking at Cris.**

**"****But - why?" said Cris, astonished. She knew that Seamus's mother was a witch and could not understand, therefore, why she should have come over so Dursleyish.**

**Seamus did not answer until he had finished buttoning his pajamas.**

**"****Well," he said in a measured voice, "I suppose… because of you."**

"He believes the Prophet then?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, he and his mom." Cris said.

"But he seemed so nice." Lily said.

"**What d'you mean?" said Cris quickly.**

**Her heart was beating rather fast. She felt vaguely as though something was closing in on her.**

"**Well," said Seamus again, still avoiding Cris' eye, "she… er… well, it's not just you, it's Dumbledore, too…"**

"**She believes the Daily Prophet?" said Cris. "She thinks I'm a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool?"**

"Neither are true." Lily J said.

**Seamus looked up at him.**

**"****Yeah, something like that."**

**Cris said nothing. She threw her wand down on to her bedside table, stalked off into the bathroom changed into her pajamas and back into the dorm with her robes, stuffed them angrily into her trunk. She was sick of it; sick of being the person who was stared at and talked about all the time. If any of them knew, if any of them had the faintest idea what it felt like to be the one all these things had happened to… Mrs. Finnigan had no idea, the stupid woman, she thought savagely. **

"Cris it's not her fault, nobody should know what that feels like." Sirius said.

"I know," Cris said.

**She got into bed and made to pull the hangings closed around her, but before she could do so, Seamus said, "Look… what did happen that night when… you know, when… with Cedric Diggory and all?"**

**Seamus sounded nervous and eager at the same time. Dean, who had been bending over his trunk trying to retrieve a slipper, went oddly still and Cris knew he was listening hard.**

**"****I don't want to talk about it. You think it's easy? Having to bring back his body, I was in shock, I didn't want to move, but if you don't believe me than read the bloody Prophet. But if you do then you're different than the Seamus I've come to know." Cris retorted. "I've thought you would know better than to believe everything you read like you mum." **

"Cris, you don't need to get all snappy at him." Fred said.

"I know, it just pulled on a nerve is all." Cris said.

"**Don't you have a go at my mother," Seamus snapped.**

"**I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar," said Cris.**

"You definitely take after your parents." Robin said.

**"****Don't talk to me like that!"**

**"****I'll talk to you how I want," said Cris, her temper rising so fast she snatched her wand back from her bedside table. "If you've got a problem sharing a dormitory with me, go and ask McGonagall if you can be moved… stop your mummy worrying -"**

**"****Leave my mother out of this, Potter!"**

"Oh, that's not good." Padfoot said.

**"****What's going on?"**

**Ron had appeared in the doorway. His wide eyes traveled from Cris, who was kneeling on her bed with her wand pointing at Seamus, to Seamus, who was standing there with his fists raised.**

**"****She's having a go at my mother!" Seamus yelled.**

**"****What?" said Ron. "Cris wouldn't do that — we met your mother, we liked her…"**

**"****That's before she started believing every word the stinking Daily Prophet writes about me!" said Cris at the top of her voice.**

**"****Oh," said Ron, comprehension dawning across his freckled face. "Oh… right."**

"I hope you two don't get into a fight this year." Mr. Weasley said.

"I hope we don't ever have a fight again." Cris said.

"Agreed," Ron said. They missed the looks from the future kids.

**"****You know what?" said Seamus heatedly, casting Cris a venomous look. "She's right, I don't want to share a dormitory with her anymore, she's a madwoman"**

**"****That's out of order, Seamus," said Ron, whose ears were starting to glow red - always a danger sign.**

**"****Out of order, am I?" shouted Seamus, who in contrast with Ron was tuning paler. "You believe all the rubbish she's come out with about You-Know-Who, do you, you reckon she's telling the truth?"**

**"****Yeah, I do!" said Ron angrily.**

**"****Then you're mad, too," said Seamus in disgust.**

**"****Yeah? Well, unfortunately for you, pal, I'm also a prefect!" said Ron, jabbing himself in the chest with a finger. "So unless you want detention, watch your mouth!"**

**Seamus looked for a few seconds as though detention would be a reasonable price to pay to say what was going through his mind; but with a noise of contempt he turned on his heel, vaulted into bed and pulled the hangings shut with such violence that they were ripped from the bed and fell in a dusty pile to the floor. Ron glared at Seamus, then looked at Dean and Neville.**

**"****Anyone else's parents got a problem with Cris?" he said aggressively. **

**"****My parents are Muggles, mate," said Dean, shrugging. "They don't know nothing about no deaths at Hogwarts, because I'm not stupid enough to tell them."**

"I didn't tell mine either." Hermione said. "They would pull me for sure."

"Good, I'd rather you not leave." Cris said.

"Yeah, we'd be lost without you." Ron said.

**"****You don't know my mother, she'd weasel anything out of anyone!" Seamus snapped at him.**

**"Anyway your parents don't get the Daily Prophet. They don't know our Headmaster's been sacked from the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards because he's losing his marbles -"**

**"****My gran says that's rubbish," piped up Neville. "She says it's the Daily Prophet that's going downhill, not Dumbledore. She's cancelled our subscription. We believe Cris" said Neville simply. **

**He climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, looking owlishly over them at Seamus. "My gran's always said You-Know-Who would come back one day. She says if Dumbledore says he's back, he's back."**

**Cris felt a rush of gratitude towards Neville. Nobody else said anything. Seamus got out his wand, repaired the bed hangings and vanished behind them. Dean got into bed, rolled over and fell silent. Neville, who appeared to have nothing more to say either, was gazing fondly at his moonlit cactus.**

**Cris lay back on her pillows while Ron bustled around the next bed, putting her things away. She felt shaken by the argument with Seamus, whom she had always liked very much. How many more people were going to suggest that she was lying, or unhinged?**

"I hope not too many people." Sirius said.

"More than I care to admit." Cris said.

**Had Dumbledore suffered like this all summer, as first the Wizengamot, then the International Confederation of Wizards had thrown him from their ranks? Was it anger at Cris, perhaps, that had stopped Dumbledore getting in touch with her for months? **

"No my dear, that isn't it. I think it will explain in the books though." Dumbledore said.

"I hope so," Cris said.

**The two of them were in this together, after all; Dumbledore had believed Cris, announced her version of events to the whole school and then to the wider wizarding community. Anyone who thought Cris was a liar had to think that Dumbledore was, too, or else that Dumbledore had been hoodwinked…**

**They'll know we're right in the end, thought Cris miserably, as Ron got into bed and extinguished the last candle in the dormitory. But she wondered how many more attacks like Seamus' she would have to endure before that time came.**

"That's the chapter." Moody said.

"I think we should stop for lunch." Mrs. Weasley said.

"That works for us." Ron, Sirius, Padfoot and Keiran said. People shook their heads as Mrs. Weasley and a few of the girls got up to help.


	120. Chapter 12: Professor Umbridge

As Molly, Lily and Robin were in the kitchen that gave the others a time to relax some and digest what they read so far. When the three girls came back into the room with a tray of sandwiches, they decided to eat as they read. But before they could a bright white light appeared.

_Hey Everyone, _

_I know that you weren't expecting this but we are bringing in a couple more people, some from the past and someone we felt should be here to listen and pass judgment. These people are Alice Prewett, Frank Longbottom, Robin Lupin and Amelia Bones. Please let them know everything that has happened so far and if possible read the past part of books 3 and 4. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Dominique I. Weasley_

And with that those four people came. When they did they told them everything that happened and read the last few chapters of the last two books. Amelia being who she is looked over at Sirius.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Black; you are cleared of all charges." Amelia said. The group cheered at that.

"Sorry, who is everyone though?" Alice asked. And they introduced themselves again. Kit (younger Robin will be called Kit) was surprised she ended up with Sirius and Alice and Frank hugged their son and Neville looked like he was ready to cry.

"Alright, shall we start the next chapter?" Amelia asked now that they were caught up a few hours later.

"**Chapter 12: Professor Umbridge," **read Kingsley.

"Why does she get her own chapter?" Kit asked with a growl.

"You'll see." Scarlett said to her young mother.

**Seamus dressed at top speed next morning and left the dormitory before Cris had even put on her socks.**

**"****Does he think he'll turn into a nutter if he stays in a room with me too long?" asked Cris loudly, as the hem of Seamus's robes whipped out of sight.**

**"****Don't worry about it, Cris," Dean muttered, hoisting his schoolbag on to his shoulder, "he's just…"**

**But apparently he was unable to say exactly what Seamus was, and after a slightly awkward pause followed him out of the room.**

"Well the two of them are like the two of us." Ron said.

"Very true." Cris said.

**Neville and Ron both gave Cris an it's-his-problem-not-yours look, but Cris was not much consoled. How much more of this would she have to take?**

**"****What's the matter?" asked Hermione five minutes later, catching up with Cris and Ron halfway across the common room as they all headed towards breakfast. "You look absolutely - Oh for heaven's sake."**

"What?" Prongs asked.

"Who knows." Lily said.

**She was staring at the common-room notice board, where a large new sign had been put up.**

"That's nothing new." Padfoot said.

"I think it has to do with what's on the sign." Moony said.

"Oh yeah," Padfoot said.

**GALLONS OF GALLEONS.**

**Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings? Like to earn a little extra gold? Contact Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor common room, for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs. (We regret that all work is undertaken at applicant's own risk.) **

"Virtually painless?" Bill asked.

"Well yeah, we didn't exactly know if the effects were different for each person, and we over looked it so that no one was in danger." George said.

"That's actually really smart." Hermione said.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Fred asked.

**"They are the limit," said Hermione grimly, taking d own the sign, which Fred and George had pinned up over a poster giving the date of the first Hogsmeade weekend in October. "We'll have to talk to them, Ron."**

**Ron looked positively alarmed.**

"Yeah, don't get in our way little brother." George said.

"I think I'll stay out of it." Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione said.

"I grew up with them, I know what they're like, I don't want to get onto their bad side." Ron said.

"Wise choice," Fred said with a smile.

**"Why?"**

**"Because we're prefects!" said Hermione, as they climbed out through the portrait hole. "It's up to us to stop this kind of thing!"**

**Ron said nothing; Cris could tell from his glum expression that the prospect of stopping Fred and George doing exactly what they liked was not one he found inviting.**

"And it can be dangerous." Ginny said.

"That's true." Keiran said.

**"Anyway, what's up, Cris?" Hermione continued, as they walked down a flight of stairs lined with portraits of old witches and wizards, all of whom ignored them, being engrossed in their own conversation. **

**"You look really angry about something."**

**"Seamus reckons Cris' lying about You-Know-Who," said Ron succinctly, when Cris did not respond.**

**Hermione, who Cris had expected to react angrily on her behalf, sighed.**

**"Yes, Lavender thinks so too," she said gloomily.**

**"Been having a nice little chat with her about whether or not I'm a lying, attention-seeking prat, have you?" Cris said loudly.**

**"No," said Hermione calmly. "I told her to keep her big fat mouth shut about you, actually. And it would be quite nice if you stopped jumping down our throats, Cris, because in case you haven't noticed, Ron and I are on your side."**

**There was a short pause.**

**"Sorry," said Cris in a low voice.**

**"That's quite all right," said Hermione with dignity… Then she shook her head. "Don't you remember what Dumbledore said at the last end-of-term feast?"**

**Cris and Ron both looked at her blankly and Hermione sighed again.**

"You can't really expect me to remember that right?" Cris asked.

"True, you did have a really bad summer." Hermione said.

**"About You-Know-Who. He said his 'gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust —'"**

**"How do you remember stuff like that?" asked Ron, looking at her in admiration.**

"**Oh, yeah, I remember now. Just with everything that happened I can barely remember the end of the year." Cris said looking down. Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder which caused her to look up. **

"**I understand, after something traumatic it happens." Hermione said. Cris nodded and they continued walking. She then turned to answer Ron's question.**

"How do you do that?" Padfoot asked.

"She's a lot like Moony that way." Kit said.

"That she is." Prongs said.

**"I listen, Ron," said Hermione, with a touch of asperity.**

**"So do I, but I still couldn't tell you exactly what -"**

"But there is also remembering." Ginny said.

**"The point," Hermione pressed on loudly, "is that this sort of thing is exactly what Dumbledore was talking about. You-Know-Who's only been back two months and we've already started fighting among ourselves. And the Sorting Hats warning was the same: stand together, be united —"**

**"And Cris got it right last night," retorted Ron. "If that means we're supposed to get matey with the Slytherins-fat chance."**

**"Well, I think it's a pity we're not trying for a bit of inter-house unity," said Hermione crossly. **

"It was worth a shot, but I think it is working now." Hermione said.

"We're friendly; it doesn't exactly mean we are friends yet." Draco said.

"True," Cris said.

**They had reached the foot of the marble staircase. A line of fourth-year Ravenclaws was crossing the Entrance Hall; they caught sight of Cris and hurried to form a tighter group, as though frightened she might attack stragglers.**

**"Yeah, we really ought to be trying to make friends with people like that," said Cris sarcastically.**

**They followed the Ravenclaws into the Great Hall, all looking instinctively at the staff table as they entered. Professor Grubbly-Plank was chatting to Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher, and Hagrid was once again conspicuous only by his absence. The enchanted ceiling above them echoed Cris' mood; it was a miserable rain-cloud grey.**

**"Dumbledore didn't even mention how long that Grubbly-Plank woman's staying," she said, as they made their way across to the Gryffindor table.**

"We don't know when he'll return so we couldn't really give you a date." McGonagall said.

**"Maybe…" said Hermione thoughtfully.**

**"What?" said both Cris and Ron together.**

**"Well… maybe he didn't want to draw attention to Hagrid not being here."**

**"What d'you mean, draw attention to it?" said Ron, half-laughing. "How could we not notice?"**

**Before Hermione could answer, a tall black girl with long braided hair had marched up to Cris.**

**"Hi, Angelina."**

**"Hi," she said briskly, "good summer?" And without waiting for an answer, "Listen, I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."**

"Sweet!" Charlie said happy for his future wife.

**"Nice one," said Cris, grinning at her; she suspected Angelina's pep talks might not be as longwinded as Oliver Wood's had been, which could only be an improvement. **

"Don't let Oliver hear that." Fred said.

"Don't worry, I won't." Cris said.

**"Yeah, well, we need a new Keeper now Oliver's left. Tryouts are on Friday at five o'clock and I want the whole team there, all right? Then we can see how the new personnel fit in."**

**"Okay," said Cris.**

**Angelina smiled at her and departed.**

**"I'd forgotten Wood had left," said Hermione vaguely as she sat down beside Ron and pulled a plate of toast towards her. "I suppose that will make quite a difference to the team?"**

**"I s'pose," said Cris, taking the bench opposite. "He was a good Keeper…"**

**"Still, it won't hurt to have some new blood, will it?" said Ron.**

Ron blushed thinking of his tryout.

"Are you thinking of trying out?" Prongs asked.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"He isn't bad." Bill said.

**With a whoosh and a clatter, hundreds of owls came soaring in through the upper windows. They descended all over the Hall, bringing letters and packages to their owners and showering the breakfasters with droplets of water; it was clearly raining hard outside. Hedwig was nowhere to be seen, but Cris was hardly surprised; her only correspondent was Sirius, and she doubted Sirius would have anything new to tell her after only twenty-four hours apart. Hermione, however, had to move her orange juice aside quickly to make way for a large damp barn owl bearing a sodden Daily Prophet in its beak.**

**"What are you still getting that for?" said Cris irritably, thinking of Seamus as Hermione placed a Knut in the leather pouch on the owl's leg and it took off again. "I'm not bothering… load of rubbish."**

**"It's best to know what the enemy is saying," said Hermione darkly, and she unfurled the newspaper and disappeared behind it, not emerging until Cris and Ron had finished eating.**

**"Nothing," she said simply, rolling up the newspaper and laying it down by her plate. "Nothing about you or Dumbledore or anything."**

"Well that's good." Gwen said.

**Professor McGonagall was now moving along the table handing out schedules.**

**"Look at today!" groaned Ron. "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defense Against the Dark Arts… Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day!**

"Yikes, that is a bad morning." Padfoot said.

"That is a crazy day." Prongs said.

**I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted…"**

"A prefect asking to skip classes?" Lily asked.

"Well it is a horrid morning Lils." Kit said.

"True," Lily said.

**"Do mine ears deceive me?'" said Fred, arriving with George and squeezing on to the bench beside Cris. "Hogwarts prefects surely don't wish to skive off lessons?"**

**"Look what we've got today," said Ron grumpily, shoving his timetable under Fred's nose. "That's the worst Monday I've ever seen."**

**"Fair point, little bro," said Fred, scanning the column. "You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like."**

"Why is it cheap?" Charlie asked.

**"Why's it cheap?" said Ron suspiciously.**

**"Because you'll keep bleeding till you shrivel up, we haven't got an antidote yet," said George, helping himself to a kipper.**

"At least you asked before accepting." Bill said.

"I know, right." Ron said.

**"Cheers," said Ron moodily, pocketing his timetable, "but I think I'll take the lessons."**

**"And speaking of your Skiving Snackboxes," said Hermione, eyeing Fred and George beadily, "you can't advertise for testers on the Gryffindor noticeboard."**

**"Says who?" said George, looking astonished.**

**"Says me," said Hermione. "And Ron."**

"Um, I don't think Ron wants to be included in that." Sirius said.

"I didn't." Ron said.

**"Leave me out of it," said Ron hastily.**

**Hermione glared at him. Fred and George sniggered.**

**"You'll be singing a different tune soon enough, Hermione," said Fred, thickly buttering a crumpet. "You're starting your fifth year; you'll be begging us for a Snackbox before long."**

**"And why would starting fifth year mean I want a Skiving Snackbox?" asked Hermione.**

**"Fifth year's OWL year," said George.**

**"So?"**

**"So you've got your exams coming up, haven't you? They'll be keeping your noses so hard to that grindstone they'll be rubbed raw," said Fred with satisfaction.**

"O.W.L.'s are insane." Said those having already taken OWL's.

"You know what though, this will give us a heads up." Cris said.

"Yeah," Ron, James, Scarlett and Lily J said.

"Or we could change it." Dumbledore said.

"Come on, I don't think it'll be the entire test." Ron said.

"Continue Kingsley," Dumbledore said.

**"Half our year had minor breakdowns coming up to OWLs," said George happily. "Tears and tantrums… Patricia Stimpson kept coming over faint…"**

**"Kenneth Towler came out in boils, d'you remember?" said Fred reminiscently.**

**"That's 'cause you put Bulbadox powder in his pajamas," said George.**

**"Oh yeah," said Fred, grinning. "I'd forgotten… hard to keep track sometimes, isn't it?"**

**"Anyway, it's a nightmare of a year, the fifth," said George. "If you care about exam results, anyway. Fred and I managed to keep our spirits up somehow."**

**"Yeah… you got, what was it, three OWLs each?" said Ron. **

"You two could have done a lot more than that." Mrs. Weasley said.

"We passed in what we needed in order to open our shop." Fred said.

**"Yep," said Fred unconcernedly. "But we feel our futures lie outside the world of academic achievement."**

**"We seriously debated whether we were going to bother coming back for our seventh year," said George brightly, "now that we've got-"**

"You two better not be thinking of leaving school." Mrs. Weasley said.

**He broke off at a warning look from Cris, who knew George had been about to mention the Triwizard winnings she had given them.**

"I wish you would have told us." Ron said.

"It was a secret." Cris said.

**"- now that we've got our OWLs," George said hastily. "I mean, do we really need NEWTs? But we didn't think Mum could take us leaving school early, not on top of Percy turning out to be the world's biggest prat."**

"I'm really sorry," Percy said.

**"We're not going to waste our last year here, though," said Fred, looking affectionately around at the Great Hall. "We're going to use it to do a bit of market research, find out exactly what the average Hogwarts student requires from a joke shop, carefully evaluate the results of our research, then produce products to fit the demand."**

**"But where are you going to get the gold to start a joke shop?" Hermione asked skeptically. "You're going to need all the ingredients and materials - and premises too, I suppose…"**

**Cris did not look at the twins. Her face felt hot; she deliberately dropped her fork and dived down to retrieve it. She heard Fred say overhead, "Ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies, Hermione. C'mon, George, if we get there early we might be able to sell a few Extendable Ears before Herbology."**

"We always walk together before class, we discuss our plans." George said.

**Cris emerged from under the table to see Fred and George walking away, each carrying a stack of toast.**

**"What did that mean?" said Hermione, looking from Cris to Ron. "'Ask us no questions… ' Does that mean they've already got some gold to start a joke shop?"**

**"You know, I've been wondering about that," said Ron, his brow furrowed. "They bought me a new set of dress robes this summer and I couldn't understand where they got the Galleons…"**

"And now we know!" Hermione and Ron said.

"Of course," Cris said with a smile.

**Cris decided it was time to steer the conversation out of these dangerous waters.**

**"D'you reckon it's true this year's going to be really tough? Because of the exams?"**

**"Oh, yeah," said Ron. "Bound to be, isn't it? OWLs are really important, affect the jobs you can apply for and everything. We get career advice, too, later this year, Bill told me. So you can choose what NEWTs you want to do next year."**

**"D'you know what you want to do after Hogwarts?" Cris asked the other two, as they left the Great Hall shortly afterwards and set off towards their History of Magic classroom.**

**"Not really," said Ron slowly. "Except… well…" He looked slightly sheepish.**

**"What?" Cris urged him.**

**'"Well, it'd be cool to be an Auror,'" said Ron in an off-hand voice.**

"And you are!" said the future kids.

"Still can't believe we work together." Ron said to Draco.

"I know," Draco said.

**"Yeah, it would," said Cris fervently.**

**"But they're, like, the elite," said Ron. "You've got to be really good. What about you, Hermione?"**

**"I don't know," she said. "I think I'd like to do something really worthwhile."**

"But they are worthwhile." Tonks said.

"I know," Hermione said.

**"An Auror's worthwhile!" said Cris.**

**"Yes, it is, but it's not the only worthwhile thing," said Hermione thoughtfully, "I mean, if I could take SPEW further…"**

"Oh Man," Teddy whispered.

"I know," Lily J said.

**Cris and Ron carefully avoided looking at each other.**

**History of Magic was by common consent the most boring subject ever devised by wizard kind. **

"That's true; you shouldn't have Binns teaching anymore." McGonagall said.

"He isn't anymore." Al said.

"Who is?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um, actually it's Hestia." Keiran said.

"Hestia Jones?" Tonks asked.

"Now Shacklebolt." James said. Kingsley looked shocked before he continued reading.

**Professor Binns, their ghost teacher, had a wheezy, droning voice that was almost guaranteed to cause severe drowsiness within ten minutes, five in warm weather. He never varied the form of their lessons, but lectured them without pausing while they took notes, or rather, gazed sleepily into space. Cris and Ron had so far managed to scrape passes in this subject only by copying Hermione's notes before exams; she alone seemed able to resist the soporific power of Binns's voice.**

"How do you do that?" Neville asked.

"I don't know, I just do." Hermione said.

**Today, they suffered an hour and a half's droning on the subject of giant wars. Cris heard just enough within the first ten minutes to appreciate dimly that in another teacher's hands this subject might have been mildly interesting, but then her brain disengaged, and she spent the remaining hour and twenty minutes playing hangman on a corner of her parchment with Ron, while Hermione shot them filthy looks out of the corner of her eye.**

**"How would it be," she asked them coldly, as they left the classroom for break (Binns drifting away through the blackboard), "if I refused to lend you my notes this year?"**

**"We'd fail our OWL," said Ron. "If you want that on your conscience, Hermione…"**

"That would get her." Prongs said.

"These two used it on Moony quite a bit." Kit said.

**"Well, you'd deserve it," she snapped. "You don't even try to listen to him, do you?"**

**"We do try," said Ron. "We just haven't got your brains or your memory or your concentration - you're just cleverer than we are - is it nice to rub it in?"**

**"Oh, don't give me that rubbish," said Hermione, but she looked slightly mollified as she led the way out into the damp courtyard.**

**A fine misty drizzle was falling, so that the people standing in huddles around the edges of the yard looked blurred at the edges. Cris, Ron and Hermione chose a secluded corner under a heavily dripping balcony, turning up the collars of their robes against the chilly September air and talking about what Snape was likely to set them in the first lesson of the year. They had got as far as agreeing that it was likely to be something extremely difficult, just to catch them off guard after a two-month holiday,**

"That's why you study over break." Percy said.

"Yeah, if you can." Cris said.

**when someone walked around the corner. **

"**Hi Cris," **

**It was Cho Chang, and she was on her own again. **

**Cris looked at her and she looked miserable. Cris knew that Cho and Cedric had dated, and she knew that his death affected Cho as much as it did her. **

"**Hey, Cho. Are you alright?" she asked. **

"**I'm as good as I can be. I see you got that stuff off." Cho said. **

"**I know you want to know what happened, I'm just not really ready to talk about it." Cris said. Cho nodded, it seems as she understood what Cris was feeling.**

**"Is that a Tornados badge?" Ron demanded suddenly, pointing to the front of Cho's robes, where a sky-blue badge emblazoned with a double gold 'T' was pinned. "You don't support them, do you?"**

"Does it matter who she supports?" Lily asked.

"No not really," Ron mumbled.

**"Yeah, I do," said Cho.**

**"Have you always supported them, or just since they started winning the league?" said Ron, in what Cris considered an unnecessarily accusatory tone of voice. **

Ginny slapped Ron upside the head.

"She was having a friendly conversation with Cris and you go and ruin it." Ginny said.

"It's alright Ginny, Cho is really emotional." Cris said.

"Some people are just more in tune with their emotions than others." Lily said.

**"I've supported them since I was six," said Cho coolly. "Anyway… see you, Cris."**

**She walked away. Hermione waited until Cho was halfway across the courtyard before rounding on Ron.**

**"You are so tactless!"**

**"What? I only asked her if -"**

**"Couldn't you tell she wanted to talk to Cris on her own?"**

**"So? She could've done, I wasn't stopping -"**

**"Why on earth were you attacking her about her Quidditch team?"**

**"Attacking? I wasn't attacking her, I was only -"**

**"Who cares if she supports the Tornados?"**

**"Oh, come on, half the people you see wearing those badges only bought them last season -"**

**"But what does it matter!"**

**"It means they're not real fans, they're just jumping on the bandwagon -"**

"Ron, shut up," Bill said.

**"That's the bell," said Cris dully, because Ron and Hermione were bickering too loudly to hear it. They did not stop arguing all the way down to Snape's dungeon. **

**And yet, she thought, as they joined the queue lining up outside Snape's classroom door, she had chosen to come and talk to her, hadn't she? She had been Cedric's girlfriend; she could easily have hated Cris for coming out of the Triwizard maze alive when Cedric had died, yet she was talking to her in a perfectly friendly way, not as though she thought her mad, or a liar, or in some horrible way responsible for Cedric's death… yes, she had definitely chosen to come and talk to her, and that made the second time in two days.**

**Even the ominous sound of Snape's dungeon door creaking open did not puncture the small, hopeful bubble that seemed to have swelled in her chest. She filed into the classroom behind Ron and Hermione and followed them to their usual table at the back, where she sat down between Ron and Hermione and ignored the huffy, irritable noises now issuing from both of them.**

**"Settle down," said Snape coldly, shutting the door behind him.**

**There was no real need for the call to order; the moment the class had heard the door close, quiet had fallen and all fidgeting stopped. Snape's mere presence was usually enough to ensure a class's silence.**

"It's because he's scary at times." Luna whispered.

"It's okay, I'll protect you." Draco said kissing her head.

**"Before we begin today's lesson," said Snape, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at them all, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your OWL, or suffer my… displeasure."**

"Really Severus?" McGonagall asked.

**His gaze lingered this time on Neville, who gulped.**

**"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye."**

**His eyes rested on Cris and his lip curled. Cris glared back, feeling a grim pleasure at the idea that she would be able to give up Potions after fifth year.**

**"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," said Snape softly, "so, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students.**

**"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing." On Cris' left, Hermione sat up a little straighter, her expression one of utmost attention. "The ingredients and method -" Snape flicked his wand "- are on the blackboard -" (they appeared there) "- you will find everything you need —" he flicked his wand again "- in the store cupboard —" (the door of the said cupboard sprang open) "- you have an hour and a half… start."**

**Just as Cris, Ron and Hermione had predicted, Snape could hardly have set them a more difficult, fiddly potion. The ingredients had to be added to the cauldron in precisely the right order and quantities; the mixture had to be stirred exactly the right number of times, firstly in clockwise, then in anti-clockwise directions; the heat of the flames on which it was simmering had to be lowered to exactly the right level for a specific number of minutes before the final ingredient was added.**

**"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," called Snape, with ten minutes left to go.**

**Cris, who was sweating profusely, looked desperately around the dungeon. His own cauldron was issuing copious amounts of light grey steam;**

"That's not too bad." Lily said.

"He didn't think so." Cris said. Lily turned to glare at him.

**Ron's was spitting green sparks. Seamus was feverishly prodding the flames at the base of his cauldron with the tip of his wand, as they seemed to be going out. The surface of Hermione's potion, however, was a shimmering mist of silver vapor, and as Snape swept by he looked down his hooked nose at it without comment, which meant he could find nothing to criticize.**

"Well at least there's that." Robin said.

**At Cris' cauldron, however, Snape stopped, and looked down at it with a horrible smirk on his face.**

**"Potter, what is this supposed to be?"**

**The Slytherins at the front of the class all looked up eagerly; they loved hearing Snape taunt Cris.**

**"The Draught of Peace," said Cris tensely.**

**"Tell me, Potter," said Snape softly, "can you read?"**

"If she forgot something minor it's a simple fix, and don't talk to her like that." Lily snapped at Snape.

**Draco Malfoy laughed.**

**"Yes, I can," said Cris, her fingers clenched tightly around her wand.**

**"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter."**

**Cris squinted at the blackboard; it was not easy to make out the instructions through the haze of multi-colored steam now filling the dungeon.**

**"'Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counter-clockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes then add two drops of syrup of hellebore.'"**

**Her heart sank. She had not added syrup of hellebore, but had proceeded straight to the fourth line of the instructions after allowing her potion to simmer for seven minutes.**

**"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"**

**"No," said Cris very quietly.**

**"I beg your pardon?"**

**"No," said Cris, more loudly. "I forgot the hellebore."**

"A very simple fix, she can still add it." Lily said.

"You better not have done anything." Prongs said glaring.

**"I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. Evanesco."**

"You did what! People were doing ten times worse than her and you purposefully make her fail! No wonder she doesn't like the class. She has the talent!" Lily yelled. Snape recoiled at that.

"I am very sorry." Snape whispered.

"What was that? We didn't hear you." Sirius said.

"I said that I am sorry." Snape said. Everyone was stunned for a second before Ron leaned over to talk to Cris.

"We need your mum to yell at him more often." Ron said.

"No kidding," Cris said.

**The contents of Cris' potion vanished; she was left standing foolishly beside an empty cauldron.**

**"Those of you who have managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing," said Snape.**

**"Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion making, to be handed in on Thursday."**

**While everyone around him filled their flagons, Cris cleared away her things, seething. Her potion had been no worse than Ron's, which was now giving off a foul odor of bad eggs; or Neville's, which had achieved the consistency of just-mixed cement and which Neville was now having to gouge out of his cauldron; yet it was she, Cris, who would be receiving zero marks for the day's work. She stuffed her wand back into her bag and slumped down on to her seat, watching everyone else march up to Snape's desk with filled and corked flagons. When at long last the bell rang, Cris was first out of the dungeon and had already started her lunch by the time Ron and Hermione joined her in the Great Hall. The ceiling had turned an even murkier grey during the morning. Rain was lashing the high windows.**

**"That was really unfair," said Hermione consolingly, sitting down next to Cris and helping herself to shepherd's pie. "Your potion wasn't nearly as bad as Goyle's; when he put it in his flagon the whole thing shattered and set his robes on fire." **

"Yet you ignore those who were a danger to others, hers wasn't that bad Sev, how could you do that?" Lily asked.

"Mum, it's okay, he'll always be a git to me, there's nothing you can do to change it." Cris said.

"It isn't right though, he is taking an old school grudge onto someone who doesn't deserve it just because they are the daughter of your enemy. She's my daughter too!" Lily screamed. Snape looked down feeling ashamed, he only ever saw Cris' father in her, he never looked in her eyes to see Lily.

**"Yeah, well," said Cris, glowering at her plate, "since when has Snape ever been fair to me?"**

**Neither of the others answered; all three of them knew that Snape and Cris' mutual enmity had been absolute from the moment Cris had set foot in Hogwarts.**

"All because of a stupid grudge." Lily said.

"When we get back we should apologize to him." Prongs said.

"As much as I hate it, I agree, we can't let him ruin her dreams." Padfoot said.

**"I did think he might be a bit better this year," said Hermione in a disappointed voice. "I mean… you know…" she looked around carefully; there were half a dozen empty seats on either side of them and nobody was passing the table "… now he's in the Order and everything."**

"Ah, but he still has to act like nothing has changed." Robin said.

"**Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots," said Ron sagely. "Anyway I've always thought Dumbledore was cracked trusting Snape. Where's the evidence he ever really stopped working for You-Know-Who?"**

"It is there Mr. Weasley, it may be in the books but there is proof." Dumbledore said.

**"I think Dumbledore's probably got plenty of evidence, even if he doesn't share it with you, Ron," snapped Hermione.**

**"Oh, shut up, the pair of you," said Cris heavily, as Ron opened his mouth to argue back.**

**Hermione and Ron both froze, looking angry and offended.**

**"Can't you give it a rest?" said Cris. "You're always having a go at each other, it's driving me mad." And abandoning her shepherd's pie, she swung her schoolbag back over her shoulder and left them sitting there. **

"See, it's driving her mad." Fred said.

"We know," Ron and Hermione said.

"It's who they are; I doubt they will ever change." Ginny said.

"True," Cris said.

**She walked up the marble staircase two steps at a time, past the many students hurrying towards lunch. The anger that had just flared so unexpectedly still blazed inside her, and the vision of Ron and Hermione's shocked faces afforded her a sense of deep satisfaction. Serve them right, she thought, why can't they give it a rest… bickering all the time… it's enough to drive anyone up the wall…**

**She passed the large picture of Sir Cadogan the knight on a landing; Sir Cadogan drew his sword and brandished it fiercely at Cris, who ignored him.**

"Good, don't get him started." Prongs said. Though he was worried, why is she getting angry all the time?

**"Come back, you scurvy dog! Stand fast and fight!" yelled Sir Cadogan in a muffled voice from behind his visor, but Cris merely walked on and when Sir Cadogan attempted to follow her by running into a neighboring picture, he was rebuffed by its inhabitant, a large and angry-looking wolfhound.**

**Cris spent the rest of the lunch hour sitting alone underneath the trapdoor at the top of North Tower. Consequently, she was the first to ascend the silver ladder that led to Sibyll Trelawney's classroom when the bell rang.**

**After Potions, Divination was Cris' least favorite class, which was due mainly to Professor Trelawney's habit of predicting her premature death every few lessons.**

"She is always predicting someone's death though." Tonks said.

"I know, it's just really annoying." Cris said.

**A thin woman, heavily draped in shawls and glittering with strings of beads, she always reminded Cris of some kind of insect, with her glasses hugely magnifying her eyes. She was busy putting copies of battered leather-bound books on each of the spindly little tables with which her room was littered when Cris entered the room, but the light cast by the lamps covered by scarves and the low-burning, sickly-scented fire was so dim she appeared not to notice her as she took a seat in the shadows.**

**The rest of the class arrived over the next five minutes. Ron emerged from the trapdoor, looked around carefully, spotted Cris and made directly for her, or as directly as he could while having to wend his way between tables, chairs and overstuffed pouffes.**

**"Hermione and me have stopped arguing," he said, sitting down beside Cris.**

**"Good," grunted Cris.**

**"But Hermione says she thinks it would be nice if you stopped taking out your temper on us," said Ron.**

**"I'm not -"**

**"I'm just passing on the message," said Ron, talking over her. "But I reckon she's right. It's not our fault how Seamus and Snape treat you."**

**"I never said it -"**

**"Good-day," said Professor Trelawney in her usual misty, dreamy voice, and Cris broke off, again feeling both annoyed and slightly ashamed of herself. "And welcome back to Divination. I have, of course, been following your fortunes most carefully over the holidays, and am delighted to see that you have all returned to Hogwarts safely - as, of course, I knew you would. **

"But she's also has had some real predictions." Cris said.

"Yeah, like the one in the third book." Ginny said.

**"You will find on the tables before you copies of The Dream Oracle, by Inigo Imago. Dream interpretation is a most important means of divining the future and one that may very probably be tested in your OWL. Not, of course, that I believe examination passes or failures are of the remotest importance when it comes to the sacred art of divination. If you have the Seeing Eye, certificates and grades matter very little. However, the Headmaster likes you to sit the examination, so…"**

**Her voice trailed away delicately, leaving them all in no doubt that Professor Trelawney considered her subject above such sordid matters as examinations.**

**"Turn, please, to the introduction and read what Imago has to say on the matter of dream interpretation. Then, divide into pairs. Use The Dream Oracle to interpret each other's most recent dreams. Carry on."**

**The one good thing to be said for this lesson was that it was not a double period. By the time they had all finished reading the introduction of the book, they had barely ten minutes left for dream interpretation. At the table next to Cris and Ron, Dean had paired up with Neville, who immediately embarked on a long-winded explanation of a nightmare involving a pair of giant scissors wearing his grandmother's best hat; Cris and Ron merely looked at each other glumly.**

**"I never remember my dreams," said Ron, "you say one."**

**"You must remember one of them," said Cris impatiently.**

**She was not going to share her dreams with anyone. She knew perfectly well what her regular nightmare about a graveyard meant, she did not need Ron or Professor Trelawney or the stupid Dream Oracle to tell her. **

"Well yeah, that actually happened, no wonder you have nightmares about it." Lily said sadly.

"It got better with the Quidditch practices; my mind would be busy for something else. But now sense I got band they've been getting worse." Cris said. Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny glared at Umbridge.

**"Well, I dreamed I was playing Quidditch the other night," said Ron, screwing up his face in an effort to remember.**

"That's not different." Charlie said.

"I know," Cris said.

**"What d'you reckon that means?"**

**"Probably that you're going to be eaten by a giant marshmallow or something," said Cris, turning the pages of The Dream Oracle without interest.**

"I was trying so hard not to laugh." Ron said.

"Glad I can help." Cris said with a smile.

**It was very dull work looking up bits of dreams in the Oracle and Cris was not cheered up when Professor Trelawney set them the task of keeping a dream diary for a month as homework. When the bell went, she and Ron led the way back down the ladder, Ron grumbling loudly.**

**"D'you realize how much homework we've got already? Binns set us a foot-and-a-half-long essay on giant wars, Snape wants a foot on the use of moonstones, and now we've got a month's dream diary from Trelawney! Fred and George weren't wrong about OWL year, were they? That Umbridge woman had better not give us any…"**

"No, she'll just make us read the entire book." Cris muttered under her breath.

**When they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head. Cris was again reminded forcibly of a large fly perched unwisely on top of an even larger toad.**

**The class was quiet as it entered the room; Professor Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity and nobody knew how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be.**

**"Well, good afternoon!" she said, when finally the whole class had sat down.**

**A few people mumbled "good afternoon" in reply.**

**"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"**

"They aren't in kindergarten; no wonder the students hate you." Robin said.

**"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.**

**"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."**

"That's not a good sign." Bill said.

**Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order "wands away" had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. Cris shoved her wand back inside her bag and pulled out quill, ink and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts A Return to Basic Principles**

"They don't need that; I think they have the basics down after four years." Remus said.

**"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her.**

**"The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year.**

"It's not their fault that the job is jinxed." Bill said.

"You'll be lucky to get out of their sane." Charlie said with a bright smile.

**"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year.**

"Theory centered? Great, they'll probably blow up the spell when they test it out, good job, in order to rectify the situation you'll purposely fail them." Moony said.

**Copy down the following, please."**

**She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by: Course Aims:**

**1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.**

**2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.**

**3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.**

"But where's using it? You can't do the spells without practicing them; even the Minister should know that." Tonks said.

"You saw how many times it took for Cris to get down the Patronus, it takes a while." Charlie said.

**For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she asked, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"**

**There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.**

**"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. So: has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"**

**"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room. **

"Of course they have it; it was one the book list." Bill said.

**"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk."**

"Or think," said the group.

"Was it the same for every class?" Remus asked.

"Yes," replied the current students.

**Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all closely with those pouchy toad's eyes. Cris turned to page five of her copy of Defensive Magical Theory and started to read.**

**It was desperately dull, quite as bad as listening to Professor Binns. She felt her concentration sliding away from her; she had soon read the same line half a dozen times without taking in more than the first few words. Several silent minutes passed. Next to her, Ron was absent-mindedly turning his quill over and over in his fingers, staring at the same spot on the page. Cris looked right and received a surprise to shake her out of her torpor. **

**Hermione had not even opened her copy of Defensive Magical Theory.**

"What has the world come to?" Bill asked looking the girl.

"Shut up," Hermione said blushing.

**She was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air.**

**Cris could not remember Hermione ever neglecting to read when instructed to, or indeed resisting the temptation to open any book that came under her nose.**

Cris received a pillow to the face courtesy of Hermione.

**She looked at her enquiringly, but she merely shook her head slightly to indicate that she was not about to answer questions, and continued to stare at Professor Umbridge, who was looking just as resolutely in another direction.**

**After several more minutes had passed, however, Cris was not the only one watching Hermione. The chapter they had been instructed to read was so tedious that more and more people were choosing to watch Hermione's mute attempt to catch Professor Umbridge's eye rather than struggle on with 'Basics for Beginners'.**

"Which none of them are." Bill said glaring at the toad. She merely glared back at him.

**When more than half the class were staring at Hermione rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer.**

**"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.**

**"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.**

**"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."**

**"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.**

"I don't think she was expecting that." Charlie said.

"That's what you get when deal with fifth years though." Sirius said.

**Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.**

**"And your name is?"**

**"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.**

**"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.**

**"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."**

**There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.**

"Yeah, Hermione will get the answers needed." George said.

**"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"**

"Well no, but aren't classes supposed to prepare you for the real world?" Lily asked.

"Exactly, prepare, you need to prepare them. Not make them read a stupid book." Kit said.

**"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.**

**"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. -?"**

**"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.**

"This does not sound like it's going to be good." Bill said.

"It's not." George said.

**Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. Cris and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingered on Cris for a moment before she addressed Hermione.**

**"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"**

**"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"**

"Yes," replied the room besides Umbridge.

**"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge, in her falsely sweet voice.**

"No, but she could teach it a lot better than you can." Charlie snarled at the toad in the room.

**"No, but -"**

**"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way -"**

**"What use is that?" said Cris loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a -"**

**"Hand, Miss Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge.**

**Cris thrust her fist in the air. Again, Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from her, but now several other people had their hands up, too.**

**"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Dean.**

**"Dean Thomas."**

**"Well, Mr. Thomas?"**

**"Well, it's like Cris said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."**

**"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"**

"No, but you should at least practice it." Bill said. The marauders were seething and resisting very hard to attack the toad right then and there.

**"No, but -"**

**Professor Umbridge talked over him. "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, **

"Ah, but you're going to anyway. The whole point is to prepare them and you are not doing so." Remus said.

**an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."**

**"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean angrily, "he was the best we ever -"**

"Thank you Dean." Remus said.

"A lot of the house was like that. We don't care what you are, it's not your fault you were bitten." Ginny said.

**"Hand, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying - you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day -"**

"They aren't frightened, they are prepared. And you're the stupid idiot not preparing them." Keiran said.

**"No we haven't," Hermione said, "we just -"**

**"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"**

**Hermione put up her hand. Professor Umbridge turned away from her.**

**"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you."**

"Ah, but now I can throw off the Imperious, can you?" Cris asked. Fudge and Umbridge looked at her, wondering how powerful she actually is.

**"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads."**

**"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!" trilled Professor Umbridge. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about.**

"Ah, but the exam also had you to use the spells as well, and if they can't do it, how does that reflect on the Ministry?" Moony asked. Fudge paled at that.

**And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up.**

**"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?"**

**"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively.**

"Yeah right, it won't work, good luck." Prongs snarled.

**"Without ever practicing them beforehand?" said Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"**

**"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough -"**

**"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Cris loudly, her fist in the air again.**

"Cris, calm down, don't work her up." Sirius said.

**Professor Umbridge looked up.**

**"This is school, Miss Potter, not the real world," she said softly.**

"But it helps us prepare for the real world. If we can't defend ourselves we can easily get killed." Luna said.

**"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?"**

**"There is nothing waiting out there, Miss Potter."**

**"Oh, yeah?" said Cris. Her temper, which seemed to have been bubbling just beneath the surface all day, was reaching boiling point.**

**"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" enquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.**

**"Hmm, let's think…" said Cris in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe… Lord Voldemort!"**

"This is not going to be good." Bill said.

"No, it's not." Cris said. But then she smiled her detentions will be in this, Umbridge will get hers.

**Ron gasped; Lavender Brown uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways off his stool.**

**Professor Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at Cris with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.**

**"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Potter."**

**The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Cris.**

**"Now, let me make a few things quite plain."**

**Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned towards them, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk.**

**"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead -"**

"He wasn't dead to begin with." Cris said.

"No, Tom worked out how to remain alive even after his defeat." Dumbledore said. The group from the future looked at each other they were told the story but not all of it.

**"He wasn't dead," said Cris angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!"**

**'"Miss-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for yourself," said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at her. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."**

**"It is NOT a lie!" said Cris. "I saw him, I fought him!"**

**"Detention, Miss Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly.**

"You were baiting her to begin with!" Lily shouted glaring at the toad.

"Teachers shouldn't bait students, but then again you aren't a teacher, you're a toad." Charlie said. He smirked knowing that the toad couldn't do anything to him.

**"Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue you're reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners'."**

**Professor Umbridge sat down behind her desk. Cris, however, stood up. Everyone was staring at her; Seamus looked half-scared, half-fascinated.**

**"Cris, no!" Hermione whispered in a warning voice, tugging at her sleeve, but Cris jerked her arm out of her reach.**

**"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Cris asked, her voice shaking. **

"Cris, as much as I want you to tell the truth this is dangerous territory now." Sirius said.

"That would have been helpful earlier you know." Cris said.

**There was a collective intake of breath from the class, for none of them, apart from Ron and Hermione, had ever heard Cris talk about what had happened on the night Cedric had died.**

**They stared avidly from Cris to Professor Umbridge, who had raised her eyes and was staring at her without a trace of a fake smile on her face.**

**"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly.**

"No it wasn't Dolores, he was killed." Fudge said. Umbridge sat back shocked, her job is on the line.

**"It was murder," said Cris. She could feel herself shaking. She had hardly spoken to anyone about this, least of all thirty eagerly listening classmates. "Voldemort killed him and you know it."**

**Professor Umbridge's face was quite blank. For a moment, Cris thought she was going to scream at her. Then she said, in her softest, most sweetly girlish voice, "Come here, Miss Potter, dear."**

"Don't you dare harm her in any way." Sirius said snarling at the toad.

**She kicked her chair aside, strode around Ron and Hermione and up to the teacher's desk. She could feel the rest of the class holding its breath. She felt so angry she did not care what happened next.**

**Professor Umbridge pulled a small roll of pink parchment out of her handbag, stretched it out on the desk, dipped her quill into a bottle of ink and started scribbling, hunched over so that Cris could not see what she was writing. Nobody spoke. After a minute or so she rolled up the parchment and tapped it with her wand; it sealed itself seamlessly so that she could not open it.**

**"Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear," said Professor Umbridge, holding out the note to her. She took it from her without saying a word, turned on her heel and left the room, not even looking back at Ron and Hermione, slamming the classroom door shut behind her. She walked very fast along the corridor, the note to McGonagall clutched tight in her hand, and turning a corner walked slap into Peeves the poltergeist, a wide-mouthed little man floating on his back in midair, juggling several inkwells.**

**"Why it's Potty Wee Potter!" cackled Peeves,**

"He calls me that too." Prongs said.

"He does that to us too." James and Al said.

"But you are Weasley's too." Bill said.

"I know, but he does anyway." James said.

**allowing two of the inkwells to fall to the ground where they smashed and spattered the walls with ink; Cris jumped backwards out of the way with a snarl.**

**"Get out of it, Peeves."**

**"Oooh, Crackpot's feeling cranky" said Peeves, pursuing Cris along the corridor, leering as he zoomed along above her. "What is it this time, my fine Potty friend? Hearing voices? Seeing visions? Speaking in -" Peeves blew a gigantic raspberry "— tongues?"**

**"I said, leave me ALONE!" Cris shouted, running down the nearest flight of stairs, but Peeves merely slid down the banister on his back beside her.**

**"Oh, most think she's barking, the potty wee las, But some are more kindly and think she's just sad, but Peevesy knows better and says that she's mad — " **

"Okay, as much as I like Peeves he is being really ridiculous." Padfoot said.

"I know," Prongs said.

**"SHUT UP!"**

**A door to her left flew open and Professor McGonagall emerged from her office looking grim and slightly harassed.**

**"What on earth are you shouting about, Potter?" she snapped, as Peeves cackled gleefully and zoomed out of sight. '"Why aren't you in class?"**

**"I've been sent to see you," said Cris stiffly.**

**"Sent? What do you mean, sent?"**

"It is not our system to send students to their head of house." McGonagall said.

**She held out the note from Professor Umbridge. Professor McGonagall took it from her, frowning, slit it open with a tap of her wand, stretched it out and began to read. Her eyes zoomed from side to side behind their square spectacles as she read what Umbridge had written, and with each line they became narrower.**

**"Come in here, Potter."**

**She followed her inside her study. The door closed automatically behind her.**

**"Well?" said Professor McGonagall, rounding on her. "Is this true?"**

**"Is what true?" Cris asked, rather more aggressively than she had intended. "Professor?" she added, in an attempt to sound more polite.**

**"Is it true that you shouted at Professor Umbridge?"**

**"Yes," said Cris.**

**"You called her a liar?"**

**"Yes."**

**"You told her He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?"**

**"Yes."**

**Professor McGonagall sat down behind her desk, watching Cris closely. Then she said, "Have a biscuit, Potter."**

"Wait, what?" Prongs asked.

"Exactly what it said Prongs; she offered your daughter a biscuit." Moony said.

"But you've never done that to us, Minnie." Padfoot said.

"Different set of circumstances." McGonagall said motioning for Kingsley to continue.

**"Have - what?"**

**"Have a biscuit," she repeated impatiently, indicating a tartan tin of cookies lying on top of one of the piles of papers on her desk. "And sit down."**

**There had been a previous occasion when Cris, expecting to be caned by Professor McGonagall, had instead been appointed by her to the Gryffindor Quidditch team.**

What year was that?" Kit asked.

"First year." Cris said.

**She sank into a chair opposite her and helped herself to a Ginger Newt, feeling just as confused and wrong footed as she had done on that occasion.**

**Professor McGonagall set down Professor Umbridge's note and looked very seriously at Cris.**

**"Potter, you need to be careful."**

**Cris swallowed her mouthful of Ginger Newt and stared at her. Her tone of voice was not at all what she was used to; it was not brisk, crisp and stern; it was low and anxious and somehow much more human than usual.**

**"Misbehavior in Dolores Umbridge's class could cost you much more than house points and a detention."**

"Yeah, she'll love to expel you for no reason at all." Remus said.

"But she won't. Not with Dumbledore there." Prongs said.

**"What do you -?"**

**"Potter, use your common sense," snapped Professor McGonagall, with an abrupt return to her usual manner. "You know where she comes from, you must know to whom she is reporting."**

**The bell rang for the end of the lesson. Overhead and all around came the elephantine sounds of hundreds of students on the move.**

**"It says here she's given you detention every evening this week, starting tomorrow," Professor McGonagall said, looking down at Umbridge's note again.**

**"Every evening this week!" Cris repeated, horrified. "But, Professor, couldn't you -?"**

**"No, I couldn't," said Professor McGonagall flatly.**

"Now that is completely unfair." Lily said.

"So you're giving detentions, a week of detentions for telling the truth?" Kit asked.

"Apparently, I just hope it's nothing too bad." Prongs said.

**"But -"**

**"She is your teacher and has every right to give you detention. You will go to her room at five o'clock tomorrow for the first one. Just remember: tread carefully around Dolores Umbridge."**

**"But I was telling the truth!" said Cris, outraged. "Voldemort is back, you know he is; Professor Dumbledore knows he is -"**

**"For heaven's sake, Potter!" said Professor McGonagall, straightening her glasses angrily (she had winced horribly when she had used Voldemort's name). **

**"Do you really think this is about truth or lies? It's about keeping your head down and your temper under control!" **

"Sorry, sometimes it's hard." Cris said.

"You are like your mother that way." McGonagall said. Cris and Lily smiled at her as Kingsley continued.

**She stood up, nostrils wide and mouth very thin, and Cris stood up, too.**

**"Have another biscuit," she said irritably, thrusting the tin at her.**

**"No, thanks," said Cris coldly.**

**"Don't be ridiculous," she snapped.**

**She took one.**

**"Thanks," she said grudgingly.**

**"Didn't you listen to Dolores Umbridge's speech at the start-of-term feast, Potter?"**

**"Yeah," said Cris. "Yeah… she said… progress will be prohibited or… well, it meant that… that the Ministry of Magic is trying to interfere at Hogwarts."**

**Professor McGonagall eyed her closely for a moment, then sniffed, walked around her desk and held open the door for her.**

**"Well, I'm glad you listen to Hermione Granger at any rate," she said, pointing her out of her office.**

"Well at least there's that." Robin said with a smile.

"That's the chapter." Kingsley said. Tonks took the book and Cris smiled evilly at the next chapter.

"Don't worry Bambi, she'll get hers soon." Fred said.

"Yeah, and we'll have a hard time keeping people from attacking, personally I don't want to stop them George said taking her scared hand. Tonks started the next chapter.


	121. Chapter 13: Detention with Dolores

"**Chapter 13: Detention with Dolores," **Tonks read.

Umbridge's eyes went wide and the current students had sadistic smiles on their faces.

"I hope it's nothing too bad." Prongs said.

**Dinner in the Great Hall that night was not a pleasant experience for Cris. The news about her shouting match with Umbridge had traveled exceptionally fast even by Hogwarts' standards. She heard whispers all around her as she sat eating between Ron and Hermione. The funny thing was that none of the whisperers seemed to mind her overhearing what they were saying about her.**

**On the contrary, it was as though they were hoping she would get angry and start shouting again, so that they could hear her story first-hand.**

**"****She says she saw Cedric Diggory murdered…"**

**"****She reckons she dueled with You-Know-Who…"**

**"****Come off it…"**

**"****Who does she think she's kidding?"**

**"****Pur-Lease…"**

"They have another thing coming if they think she'll talk about it again." Lily said.

"**What I don't get," said Cris through clenched teeth, laying down her knife and fork (her hands were shaking too much to hold them steady), "is why they all believed the story two months ago when Dumbledore told them…"**

"Pup, I don't think they did." Sirius said.

"I know, I kind of figured that out." Cris said.

**"****The thing is, Cris, I'm not sure they did," said Hermione grimly. "Oh, let's get out of here." She slammed down her own knife and fork; Ron looked longingly at his half-finished apple pie but followed suit. People stared at them all the way out of the Hall.**

"They aren't a show." Mrs. Weasley said.

"They are kids, gossip is like that." Bill said.

**"****What d'you mean, you're not sure they believed Dumbledore?" Cris asked Hermione when they reached the first-floor landing.**

**"****Look, you don't understand what it was like after it happened," said Hermione quietly. "You arrived back in the middle of the lawn clutching Cedric's dead body… none of us saw what happened in the maze… we just had Dumbledore's word for it that You-Know-Who had come back and killed Cedric and fought you."**

**"****Which is the truth!" said Cris loudly.**

**"I know it is, Cris, so will you please stop biting my head off?" said Hermione wearily. "It's just that before the truth could sink in, everyone went home for the summer, where they spent two months reading about how you're a nutcase and Dumbledore's going senile!"**

"Yeah, that doesn't really help at all." Kit said.

**Rain pounded on the windowpanes as they strode along the empty corridors back to Gryffindor Tower. Cris felt as though her first day had lasted a week, but she still had a mountain of homework to do before bed. A dull pounding pain was developing over her right eye. She glanced out of a rain-washed window at the dark grounds as they turned into the Fat Lady's corridor. There was still no light in Hagrid's cabin.**

**"****Mimbulus mimbletonia," said Hermione, before the Fat Lady could ask. The portrait swung open to reveal the hole behind it and the three of them scrambled through it.**

**The common room was almost empty; nearly everyone was still down at dinner. Crookshanks uncoiled himself from an armchair and trotted to meet them, purring loudly, and when Cris, Ron and Hermione took their three favorite chairs at the fireside he leapt lightly on to Hermione's lap and curled up there like a furry ginger cushion. Cris gazed into the flames, feeling drained and exhausted.**

**"****How can Dumbledore have let this happen?" Hermione cried suddenly, making Cris and Ron jump; Crookshanks leapt off her, looking affronted. She pounded the arms of her chair in fury, so that bits of stuffing leaked out of the holes. "How can he let that terrible woman teach us? And in our OWL year, too!"**

"I didn't have much choice in the matter." Dumbledore said.

"I can imagine, not many people want to take the position." Robin said.

**"****Well, we've never had great Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, have we, other than Remus that is?" said Cris.**

"You still call me Remus to your friends." Remus said with a smile.

"Well yeah, I figured that you would appreciate it more." Cris said. Remus smiled at his cub nestled between her boyfriends and Tonks continued to read.

**"You know what it's like, Hagrid told us, nobody wants the job; they say it's jinxed."**

**"****Yes, but to employ someone who's actually refusing to let us do magic! What's Dumbledore playing at?"**

**"****And she's trying to get people to spy for her," said Ron darkly. "Remember when she said she wanted us to come and tell her if we hear anyone saying You-Know-Who's back?"**

**"****Of course she's here to spy on us all, that's obvious, why else would Fudge have wanted her to come?" snapped Hermione.**

**"****Don't start arguing again," said Cris wearily, as Ron opened his mouth to retaliate. "Can't we just… let's just do that homework; get it out of the way…" **

"Always the peacemaker." Sirius said.

"Yep," Cris said.

**They collected their schoolbags from a corner and returned to the chairs by the fire. People were coming back from dinner now. Cris kept her face averted from the portrait hole, but could still sense the stares she was attracting.**

**"****Shall we do Snape's stuff first?" said Ron, dipping his quill into his ink. "The properties… of moonstone… and its uses… in potion-making…" he muttered, writing the words across the top of his parchment as he spoke them. "There." He underlined the title, then looked up expectantly at Hermione.**

**"****So, what are the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making?"**

"Ron!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"What, she helps us out." Ron said.

**But Hermione was not listening; she was squinting over into the far corner of the room, where Fred, George and Lee Jordan were now sitting at the center of a knot of innocent-looking first years, all of whom were chewing something that seemed to have come out of a large paper bag that Fred was holding.**

**"****No, I'm sorry, they've gone too far," she said, standing up and looking positively furious. "Come on, Ron."**

**"****I - what?" said Ron, plainly playing for time. "No- come on, Hermione - we can't tell them off for giving out sweets."**

"Yeah, they were just giving out sweets." Prongs said.

"But what kind of sweet is it?" Moony asked.

**"****You know perfectly well that those are bits of Nosebleed Nougat or - or Puking Pastilles or -"**

**"****Fainting Fancies?" Cris suggested quietly.**

**One by one, as though hit over the head with an invisible mallet, the first-years were slumping unconscious in their seats; some slid right on to the floor, others merely hung over the arms of their chairs, their tongues lolling out. Most of the people watching were laughing; Hermione, however, squared her shoulders and marched directly over to where Fred and George now stood with clipboards, closely observing the unconscious first-years. Ron rose halfway out of his chair, hovered uncertainly for a moment or two, then muttered to Cris, "She's got it under control," before sinking as low in his chair as his lanky frame permitted.**

"You didn't want to cross them did you?" Charlie asked.

"No, I know how they can be." Ron said. Fred and George just smiled at their paranoid brother.

**"****That's enough!" Hermione said forcefully to Fred and George, both of whom looked up in mild surprise.**

**"****Yeah, you're right," said George, nodding, "this dosage looks strong enough, doesn't it?" **

"I don't think that is what she means." Tonks said shaking her head.

**"****I told you this morning, you can't test your rubbish on students!"**

"It's not rubbish Aunt Hermione." said the future kids.

**"****We're paying them!" said Fred indignantly.**

**"****I don't care, it could be dangerous!"**

**"****Rubbish," said Fred.**

**"****Calm down, Hermione, they're fine!" said Lee reassuringly as he walked from first-year to first year, inserting purple sweets into their open mouths.**

**"****Yeah, look, they're coming round now," said George.**

**A few of the first-years were indeed stirring. Several looked so shocked to find themselves lying on the floor, or dangling off their chairs, that Cris was sure Fred and George had not warned them what the sweets were going to do.**

"We did warn them,"

"But we also told them that they may not work."

"And it did, we weren't sure if it would or not." They said together.

**"****Feel all right?" said George kindly to a small dark-haired girl lying at his feet.**

**"****I - I think so," she said shakily.**

**"****Excellent," said Fred happily, but the next second Hermione had snatched both his clipboard and the paper bag of Fainting Fancies from his hands.**

"Hermione, they wouldn't intentionally harm them." Bill said.

**"****It is NOT excellent!"**

**"****Course it is, they're alive, aren't they?" said Fred angrily.**

**"****You can't do this, what if you made one of them really ill?"**

**"****We're not going to make them ill, we've already tested them all on ourselves, this is just to see if everyone reacts the same -"**

**"****If you don't stop doing it, I'm going to -"**

**"****Put us in detention?" said Fred, in an I'd-like-to-see-you-try-it voice.**

**"****Make us write lines?" said George, smirking.**

**Onlookers all over the room were laughing. Hermione drew herself up to her full height; **

"Which isn't very tall." Ron said.

"I'm taller than Cris." Hermione said.

"Not for long." James said.

"Yeah, Mum is taller than you." Al said. Hermione mock pouted while Cris smiled widely.

**her eyes were narrowed and her bushy hair seemed to crackle with electricity.**

**"No," she said, her voice quivering with anger, "but I will write to your mother."**

"Ooh, the mother card." Padfoot said.

"Ouch," Prongs said.

**"You wouldn't," said George, horrified, taking a step back from her.**

**"Oh, yes, I would," said Hermione grimly. "I can't stop you eating the stupid things yourselves, but you're not to give them to the first-years."**

**Fred and George looked thunderstruck. It was clear that as far as they were concerned, Hermione's threat was way below the belt. With a last threatening look at them, she thrust Fred's clipboard and the bag of Fancies back into his arms, and stalked back to her chair by the fire. Ron was now so low in his seat that his nose was roughly level with his knees.**

**"Thank you for your support, Ron," Hermione said acidly.**

"You did alright." Ron said. Hermione glared at him and smacked him.

**"You handled it fine by yourself," Ron mumbled.**

**Hermione stared down at her blank piece of parchment for a few seconds, then said edgily, "Oh, it's no good, I can't concentrate now. I'm going to bed."**

**She wrenched her bag open; Cris thought she was about to put her books away, but instead she pulled out two misshapen woolly objects, placed them carefully on a table by the fireplace, covered them with a few screwed-up bits of parchment and a broken quill and stood back to admire the effect. **

"Um, what is that?" Sirius asked.

"I have no idea." Robin said.

"Are you trying to free them?" Charlie asked.

"You shouldn't do that, tricking them like that will cause them to be mad at you." Bill said.

**"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" said Ron, watching her as though fearful for her sanity.**

**"They're hats for house-elves," she said briskly, now stuffing her books back into her bag. "I did them over the summer. I'm a really slow knitter without magic but now I'm back at school I should be able to make lots more."**

"Even if you want to free them you can't, only their master can." Padfoot said.

"What about Dobby?" Hermione asked.

"I tricked Malfoy into freeing him that is completely different." Cris said.

**"You're leaving out hats for the house-elves?" said Ron slowly. "And you're covering them up with rubbish first?"**

**"Yes," said Hermione defiantly, swinging her bag on to her back.**

**"That's not on," said Ron angrily. "You're trying to trick them into picking up the hats. You're setting them free when they might not want to be free."**

**"Of course they want to be free!" said Hermione at once, though her face was turning pink.**

"Um, no they don't." said the wizards.

"Our magic helps them use their magic." Draco said.

"I know that know." Hermione said.

**"Don't you dare touch those hats, Ron!"**

**Hermione was now glaring at Ron, if he had touched the hats she didn't know what she would do.**

**She turned on her heel and left. Ron waited until she had disappeared through the door to the girls' dormitories, then cleared the rubbish off the woolly hats.**

**"They should at least see what they're picking up," he said firmly. **

**"Anyway…" he rolled up the parchment on which he had written the title of Snape's essay, "there's no point trying to finish this now, I can't do it without Hermione, I haven't got a clue what you're supposed to do with moonstones, have you?"**

"It is an ingredient in several love potions." Cris said.

"Correct," Snape said blinkingly at Cris.

**Cris shook her head, noticing as she did so that the ache in her right temple was getting worse. She thought of the long essay on giant wars and the pain stabbed at her sharply. Knowing perfectly well that when the morning came, she would regret not finishing her homework that night, she piled her books back into her bag.**

**"I'm going to bed too."**

"Yeah, you probably should working with a headache is not fun." Prongs said.

"But she has to get her homework done." Lily said.

"I worked on it in increments when I could." Cris said.

**She passed Seamus on the way to the door leading to the dormitories, but did not look at him. Cris had a fleeting impression that Seamus had opened his mouth to speak, but she sped up and reached the soothing peace of the stone spiral staircase without having to endure any more provocation.**

**The following day dawned just as leaden and rainy as the previous one. Hagrid was still absent from the staff table at breakfast.**

**"But on the plus side, no Snape today" said Ron bracingly.**

"Very true," Moony said.

**Hermione yawned widely and poured herself some coffee. She looked mildly pleased about something, and when Ron asked her what she had to be so happy about, she simply said, "The hats have gone. Seems the house-elves do want freedom after all."**

"I don't think they actually picked them up." Bill said.

"I think it may have been Dobby." Charlie said.

"Could be." Tonks said.

**"I wouldn't bet on it," Ron told her cuttingly. "They might not count as clothes. They didn't look anything like hats to me, more like woolly bladders."**

Hermione slapped him again and Ron kissed her cheek.

"You still not off the hook." Hermione said.

**Hermione did not speak to him all morning.**

"That's nothing new." Bill said.

"Try living with it." Cris said.

"No thanks, I'm good." Bill said.

**Double Charms was succeeded by double Transfiguration. Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall both spent the first fifteen minutes of their lessons lecturing the class on the importance of OWLs.**

**"What you must remember," said little Professor Flitwick squeakily perched as ever on a pile of books so that he could see over the top of his desk, "is that these examinations may influence your futures for many years to come! If you have not already given serious thought to your careers, now is the time to do so. And in the meantime, I'm afraid; we shall be working harder than ever to ensure that you all do yourselves justice!"**

**They then spent over an hour reviewing Summoning Charms,**

"That'll be a snitch for you." Sirius said.

**which according to Professor Flitwick were bound to come up in their OWL, and he rounded off the lesson by setting them their largest ever amount of Charms homework.**

**It was the same, if not worse, in Transfiguration.**

"But that's easy." Prongs, Padfoot and Cris said.

"For some people." Ron said.

**"You cannot pass an OWL," said Professor McGonagall grimly, "without serious application, practice and study. I see no reason why everybody in this class should not achieve an OWL in Transfiguration as long as they put in the work." Neville made a sad little disbelieving noise.**

"All you need is confidence." Remus said.

"He is working on it." Cris said with a smile to Neville.

**"Yes, you too, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall. "There's nothing wrong with your work except lack of confidence. So… today we are starting Vanishing Spells. **

"You did do very well at that, Potter." McGonagall said. Cris smiled and Prongs felt very proud of his daughter.

**These are easier than Conjuring Spells, which you would not usually attempt until NEWT level, but they are still among the most difficult magic you will be tested on in your OWL."**

**She was quite right; Cris found the Vanishing Spells difficult but she could still do it. **

"That's my girl." Prongs said with a big smile.

**By the end of a double period Ron hadn't managed to vanish the snail on which they were practicing, though Ron said hopefully he thought his looked a bit paler. Hermione, on the other hand, successfully vanished her snail on the third attempt, earning her a ten-point bonus for Gryffindor from Professor McGonagall. Cris vanished it after the fourth earning five points. They were the only students not given homework; everybody else was told to practice the spell overnight, ready for a fresh attempt on their snails the following afternoon.**

**Now panicking slightly about the amount of homework they had to do,**

"Fifth year is a tough year." Keiran said.

"No kidding," Teddy said.

"I'm sure you two did fine." Robin said.

"We did okay," Keiran and Teddy said.

**Cris and Ron spent their lunch hour in the library looking up the uses of moonstones in potion-making. Still angry about Ron's slur on her woolly hats, Hermione did not join them. By the time they reached Care of Magical Creatures in the afternoon, Cris' head was aching again.**

**The day had become cool and breezy, and as they walked down the sloping lawn towards Hagrid's cabin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, they felt the occasional drop of rain on their faces. Professor Grubbly-Plank stood waiting for the class some ten yards from Hagrid's front door, a long trestle table in front of her laden with twigs. As Cris and Ron reached her, a loud shout of laughter sounded behind them; turning, they saw Draco Malfoy striding towards them, surrounded by his usual gang of Slytherin cronies. He had clearly just said something highly amusing, because Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and the rest continued to snigger heartily as they gathered around the trestle table and, judging by the way they all kept looking over at Cris, she was able to guess the subject of the joke without too much difficulty.**

**"Everyone here?" barked Professor Grubbly-Plank, once all the Slytherins and Gryffindors had arrived. "Let's crack on then. Who can tell me what these things are called?"**

**She indicated the heap of twigs in front of her. **

"Bowtruckles!" Charlie said.

**Hermione's hand shot into the air. Behind her back, Malfoy did a buck-toothed imitation of her jumping up and down in eagerness to answer a question.**

"Sorry," Draco said.

"It's okay, you didn't want to do it and we know that." Luna said.

**Pansy Parkinson gave a shriek of laughter that turned almost at once into a scream, as the twigs on the table leapt into the air and revealed themselves to be what looked like tiny pixyish creatures made of wood, each with knobbly brown arms and legs, two twig like fingers at the end of each hand and a funny flat, bark like face in which a pair of beetle-brown eyes glittered.**

"They sound rather ugly." Gwen said.

"Don't insult them!" Charlie said.

"Sorry," Gwen said.

**"Oooooh!" said Parvati and Lavender, thoroughly irritating Cris. Anyone would have thought Hagrid had never shown them impressive creatures; admittedly, the Flobberworms had been a bit dull, but the Salamanders and Hippogriffs had been interesting enough, and the Blast-Ended Skrewts perhaps too much so.**

"Well he does have his own way teaching that's for sure." Bill said.

"It makes Care of Magical Creatures very interesting." Cris said.

"That's for sure." Draco said.

**"Kindly keep your voices down, girls!" said Professor Grubbly-Plank sharply, scattering a handful of what looked like brown rice among the stick-creatures, who immediately fell upon the food. "So - anyone know the names of these creatures? Miss Granger?"**

**"Bowtruckles," said Hermione. "They're tree-guardians, usually live in wand-trees."**

**"Five points for Gryffindor," said Professor Grubbly-Plank. "Yes, these are Bowtruckles, and as Miss Granger rightly says, they generally live in trees whose wood is of wand quality. Anybody know what they eat?"**

**"Woodlice," said Hermione promptly which explained why what Cris had taken to be grains of brown rice were moving. "But fairy eggs if they can get them."**

"Are a lot of mythological creatures real?" Gwen asked.

"Most I think, otherwise you wouldn't have heard of them." Mr. Weasley said.

**"Good girl, take another five points. So, whenever you need leaves or wood from a tree in which a Bowtruckle lodges, it is wise to have a gift of woodlice ready to distract or placate it. They may not look dangerous, but if angered they will try to gouge at human eyes with their fingers, which, as you can see, are very sharp and not at all desirable near the eyeballs. So if you'd like to gather closer, take a few woodlice and a Bowtruckle - I have enough here for one between three - you can study them more closely. I want a sketch from each of you with all body-parts labeled by the end of the lesson."**

**The class surged forwards around the trestle table. Cris deliberately circled around the back so that she ended up right next to Professor Grubbly-Plank.**

**"Where's Hagrid?" she asked her, while everyone else was choosing Bowtruckles.**

**"Never you mind," said Professor Grubbly-Plank repressively, which had been her attitude last time Hagrid had failed to turn up for a class, too. Smirking all over his pointed face, Draco Malfoy leaned across Cris and seized the largest Bowtruckle.**

**"Maybe," said Malfoy in an undertone, so that only Cris could hear him, "the stupid great oaf's got himself badly injured."**

Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows at that but didn't say anything.

**"Maybe you will if you don't shut up," said Cris out of the side of her mouth.**

**"Maybe he's been messing with stuff that's too big for him, if you get my drift."**

"Okay, how do you know that?" Bill asked.

"I heard my father talking about it with a couple of other Death Eaters." Draco said.

"So they know we are doing something." Sirius said.

"Yeah," Draco said.

**Malfoy walked away, smirking over his shoulder at Cris, who felt suddenly sick. Did Malfoy know something? His father was a Death Eater after all; what if he had information about Hagrid's fate that had not yet reached the ears of the Order? She hurried back around the table to Ron and Hermione who were squatting on the grass some distance away and attempting to persuade a Bowtruckle to remain still long enough for them to draw it. Cris pulled out parchment and quill, crouched down beside the others and related in a whisper what Malfoy had just said.**

**"Dumbledore would know if something had happened to Hagrid," said Hermione at once. "It's just playing into Malfoy's hands to look worried; it tells him we don't know exactly what's going on. We've got to ignore him, Cris. Here, hold the Bowtruckle for a moment, just so I can draw its face…"**

**"Yes," came Malfoy's clear drawl from the group nearest them, "Father was talking to the Minister just a couple of days ago, you know, and it sounds as though the Ministry's really determined to crack down on sub-standard teaching in this place. So even if that overgrown moron does show up again, he'll probably be sent packing straightaway."**

**"OUCH!"**

**Cris had gripped the Bowtruckle so hard that it had almost snapped, and it had just taken a great retaliatory swipe at her hand with its sharp fingers, leaving two long deep cuts there.**

"That really hurt too." Cris said. She looked down at where the cut was, Madame Pomfrey had been able to heal it without a scar.

**Cris dropped it. Crabbe and Goyle, who had already been guffawing at the idea of Hagrid being sacked, laughed still harder as the Bowtruckle set off at full tilt towards the Forest, a little moving stick-man soon swallowed up among the tree roots. When the bell echoed distantly over the grounds Cris rolled up her blood-stained Bowtruckle picture and marched off to Herbology with her hand wrapped in Hermione's handkerchief, and Malfoy's derisive laughter still ringing in her ears. **

**"If he calls Hagrid a moron one more time…" said Cris through gritted teeth.**

**"Cris, don't go picking a row with Malfoy, don't forget, he's a prefect now, he could make life difficult for you…"**

"Sorry," Draco said.

**"Wow, I wonder what it'd be like to have a difficult life?" said Cris sarcastically. Ron laughed, but Hermione frowned. Together, they traipsed across the vegetable patch. The sky still appeared unable to make up its mind whether it wanted to rain or not.**

**"I just wish Hagrid would hurry up and get back, that's all," said Cris in a low voice, as they reached the greenhouses. "And don't say that Grubbly-Plank woman's a better teacher!" she added threateningly.**

**"I wasn't going to," said Hermione calmly.**

**"Because she'll never be as good as Hagrid," said Cris firmly, fully aware that he had just experienced an exemplary Care of Magical Creatures lesson and was thoroughly annoyed about it.**

"Cris," groaned the room.

**The door of the nearest greenhouse opened and some fourth-years spilled out of it, including Ginny.**

**"Hi," she said brightly as she passed. A few seconds later, Luna Lovegood emerged, trailing behind the rest of the class, a smudge of earth on her nose, and her hair tied in a knot on the top of her head. When she saw Cris, her prominent eyes seemed to bulge excitedly and she made a beeline straight for her. **

**Many of her classmates turned curiously to watch. Luna took a great breath and then said, without so much as a preliminary hello, "I believe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back and I believe you fought him and escaped from him."**

"I bet that made your day." Prongs said.

"Yeah, it kind of did." Cris said with a smile.

**"Er - right," said Cris awkwardly. Luna was wearing what looked like a pair of orange radishes for earrings, a fact that Parvati and Lavender seemed to have noticed, as they were both giggling and pointing at her earlobes.**

**"You can laugh," Luna said, her voice rising, apparently under the impression that Parvati and Lavender were laughing at what she had said rather than what she was wearing, "but people used to believe there were no such things as the Blibbering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack!"**

Charlie scrunched his eyebrows together. "What are those, I've never heard of them."

"I don't think they exist," Bill whispered to his brother.

"That would explain it," Charlie whispered back.

**"Well, they were right, weren't they?' said Hermione impatiently. "There weren't any such things as the Blibbering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."**

**Luna gave her a withering look and flounced away, radishes swinging madly Parvati and Lavender were not the only ones hooting with laughter now.**

**"D'you mind not offending the only people who believe me?" Cris asked Hermione as they made their way into class.**

**"Oh, for heaven's sake, Cris, you can do better than her," said Hermione. **

**"Ginny's told me all about her; apparently, she'll only believe in things as long as there's no proof at all. Well, I wouldn't expect anything else from someone whose father runs The Quibbler."**

**Cris thought of the sinister winged horses she had seen on the night she had arrived and how Luna had said she could see them too. Her spirits sank slightly. Had she been lying? But before she could devote much more thought to the matter, Ernie Macmillan had stepped up to her.**

**"I want you to know, Potter," he said in a loud, carrying voice, "that it's not only weirdos who support you. I personally believe you one hundred percent. My family have always stood firm behind Dumbledore, and so do I."**

"Thank god, I don't have to throttle him in this book." Sirius said.

**"Er - thanks very much, Ernie," said Cris, taken aback but pleased. Ernie might be pompous on occasions like this, but Cris was in a mood to deeply appreciate a vote of confidence from somebody who did not have radishes dangling from their ears.**

**Ernie's words had certainly wiped the smile from Lavender Brown's face and as he turned to talk to Ron and Hermione, Cris caught Seamus's expression, which looked both confused and defiant.**

**To nobody's surprise, Professor Sprout started their lesson by lecturing them about the importance of OWLs. Cris wished all the teachers would stop doing this; she was starting to get an anxious, twisted feeling in her stomach every time she remembered how much homework she had to do, a feeling that worsened dramatically when Professor Sprout gave them yet another essay at the end of class. Tired and smelling strongly of dragon dung, Professor Sprout's preferred type of fertilizer, the Gryffindors trooped back up to the castle an hour and a half later, none of them talking very much; it had been another long day.**

**As Cris was starving, and she had her first detention with Umbridge at five o'clock, she headed straight for dinner without dropping off her bag in Gryffindor Tower so that she could bolt something down before facing whatever she had in store for her. She had barely reached the entrance of the Great Hall, however, when a loud and angry voice yelled, "Oy, Potter!"**

**"What now?" she muttered wearily, turning to face Angelina Johnson, who looked as though she was in a towering temper.**

"Oh yeah, she is the captain and your detention is the same time as the Quidditch practice." Bill said.

**"I'll tell you what now," she said, marching straight up to her and poking her hard in the chest with her finger. "How come you've landed yourself in detention for five o'clock on Friday?"**

**"What?" said Cris. "Why… oh yeah, Keeper tryouts!"**

"You completely forgot about it?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, it was a busy couple of days." Cris said sheepishly.

**"Now she remembers!" snarled Angelina. "Didn't I tell you I wanted to do a tryout with the whole team, and find someone who fitted in with everyone! Didn't I tell you I'd booked the Quidditch pitch specially? And now you've decided you're not going to be there!"**

**"I didn't decide not to be there!" said Cris, stung by the injustice of these words. "I got detention from that Umbridge woman, just because I told her the truth about You-Know-Who."**

"Why didn't you say his name?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," Cris said shrugging.

**"Well, you can just go straight to her and ask her to let you off on Friday," said Angelina fiercely, "and I don't care how you do it. Tell her You-Know-Who's a figment of your imagination if you like, just make sure you're there!"**

"Somehow I don't think that'll work." Bill said.

**She turned on her heel and stormed away.**

**"You know what?" Cris said to Ron and Hermione as they entered the Great Hall. "I think we'd better check with Puddlemere United whether Oliver Wood's been killed during a training session, because Angelina seems to be channeling his spirit."**

"Don't say that!" Al said.

"You just want your girlfriend to born." James teased.

"Great, one of our children is dating a Wood." Cris sighed.

"Who knows maybe she isn't that bad." Fred said.

**"What d'you reckon are the odds of Umbridge letting you off on Friday?" said Ron skeptically, as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.**

"None," Remus said.

"Zilch" Robin said.

"Nada," Sirius said.

**"Less than zero," said Cris glumly, tipping lamb chops on to her plate and starting to eat. "Better try, though, hadn't I? I'll offer to do two more detentions or something, I dunno…" She swallowed a mouthful of potato and added, "I hope she doesn't keep me too long this evening.**

"Let's hope, you still have a lot of homework to do." Lily said. Cris sighed, the stupid toad kept as long if not longer than Lockhart did.

**You realize we've got to write three essays, practice Vanishing Spells for McGonagall for you at least Ron, work out a counter-charm for Flitwick, finish the Bowtruckle drawing and start that stupid dream diary for Trelawney?"**

"That is a lot of homework; you better let her go early so she can work on it." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Ron moaned and for some reason glanced up at the ceiling.**

**"And it looks like it's going to rain."**

"That doesn't have anything to do with homework." Ginny said.

"I know I was just pointing it out." Ron said.

**"What's that got to do with our homework?" said Hermione, her eyebrows raised.**

**"Nothing," said Ron at once, his ears reddening.**

**At five to five Cris bade the other two goodbye and set off for Umbridge's office on the third floor. When she knocked on the door she called, "Come in," in a sugary voice. She entered cautiously, looking around.**

**She had known this office under three of its previous occupants.**

**In the days when Gilderoy Lockhart had lived here it had been plastered in beaming portraits of himself. When Remus had occupied it, it was likely you would meet some fascinating Dark creature in a cage or tank if you came to call.**

"That sounds like you bro." Kit said. Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head.

**In the impostor Moody's days it had been packed with various instruments and artifacts for the detection of wrong doing and concealment.**

**Now, however, it looked totally unrecognizable. The surfaces had all been draped in lacy covers and cloths. There were several vases full of dried flowers, each one residing on its own doily, and on one of the walls was a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large Technicolor kitten wearing a different bow around its neck.**

Robin gagged at the thought of the utterly disgusting décor of the room.

**These were so foul that Cris stared at them, transfixed, until Professor Umbridge spoke again.**

**"Good evening, Miss Potter."**

**Cris started and looked around. She had not noticed her at first because she was wearing a luridly flowered set of robes that blended only too well with the tablecloth on the desk behind her.**

**"Evening, Professor Umbridge," Cris said stiffly.**

**"Well, sit down," she said, pointing towards a small table draped in lace beside which she had drawn up a straight-backed chair. A piece of blank parchment lay on the table, apparently waiting for her.**

**"Er," said Cris, without moving. "Professor Umbridge. Er - before we start, I - I wanted to ask you a… a favor."**

**Her bulging eyes narrowed.**

**"Oh, yes?"**

**"Well, I'm… I'm in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And I was supposed to be at the tryouts for the new Keeper at five o'clock on Friday and I was - was wondering whether I could skip detention that night and do it - do it another night… instead…" **

"She won't she will be all too happy for you to miss it." Remus said.

**She knew long before she reached the end of her sentence that it was no good.**

"**Oh, no," said Umbridge, smiling so widely that she looked as though she had just swallowed a particularly juicy fly. "Oh, no, no, no. This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories, **

"Dolores, now we know she hasn't been." Fudge said. Umbridge nodded but was looking at the book in apprehension.

**Miss Potter, and punishments certainly cannot be adjusted to suit the guilty one's convenience. No, you will come here at five o'clock tomorrow, and the next day, and on Friday too, and you will do your detentions as planned. I think it rather a good thing that you are missing something you really want to do. It ought to reinforce the lesson I am trying to teach you."**

"You can't teach at all." Remus muttered.

**Cris felt the blood surge to her head and heard a thumping noise in her ears. So she told 'evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories', did she?**

**She was watching her with her head slightly to one side, still smiling widely, as though she knew exactly what she was thinking and was waiting to see whether she would start shouting again. With a massive effort, Cris looked away from her, dropped her schoolbag beside the straight-backed chair and sat down. **

**"There," said Umbridge sweetly, "we're getting better at controlling our temper already, aren't we? Now, you are going to be doing some lines for me, Miss Potter. No, not with your quill," she added, as Cris bent down to open her bag. "You're going to be using a rather special one of mine. Here you are."**

**She handed her a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point. **

Sirius' eyes widened and turned to Cris.

"Cristal Rose, come here." Sirius said. Cris sensing what this was about got up and went over to her godfather. "Let me see your hand." Cris held out her hand for him to inspect and the words that were etched into her skin shone back at him. He turned to the toad with rage filing is eyes.

"Don't you know that using Blood Quills are illegal?" Sirius asked. Umbridge blanched but didn't say anything.

"What is he talking about Dolores?" Amelia and Fudge asked.

"Tonks just read, I'm sure it'll explain to them." Cris said. Tonks nodded and continued to read.

**"I want you to write, I must not tell lies," she told her softly.**

"But she isn't telling any lies." Ginny shouted.

**"How many times?" Cris asked, with a creditable imitation of politeness.**

**"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in," said Umbridge sweetly. **

Cris brought up her free hand to rub the scars on the back of her hand.

**"Off you go."**

**She moved over to her desk, sat down and bent over a stack of parchment that looked like essays for marking. Cris raised the sharp black quill, then realized what was missing.**

**"You haven't given me any ink," she said.**

**"Oh, you won't need ink," said Professor Umbridge, with the merest suggestion of a laugh in her voice.**

"Then how will she write?" Gwen asked.

"Blood Quill's don't need ink; they literally use your own blood." Sirius said.

"That's sick." Gwen said.

"But we don't know if it is that yet." Amelia said.

**Cris placed the point of the quill on the paper and wrote: I must not tell lies.**

**She let out a gasp of pain. The words had appeared on the parchment in what appeared to be shining red ink. At the same time, the words had appeared on the back of Cris' right hand, cut into her skin as though traced there by a scalpel - yet even as she stared at the shining cut, the skin healed over again, leaving the place where it had been slightly redder than before but quite smooth.**

"Dolores Umbridge that is illegal on minors!" Amelia shouted. Cris had to hold back Sirius and Robin to hold back Remus so they wouldn't attack the toad.

"I am sorry to half to do this but you are fired, Miss Lupin will be taking your place as DADA teacher once we are out of here." Dumbledore said. "That is if you have no objections Minister."

"Not at all, you are fired from you duties at the ministry as well." Fudge said. These last two statements caused cheers from the current students.

"Though to warn you that is not how it is in the books." Keiran said.

"Drat," said the students.

"Though I do have one question." Sirius said, Cris turned to her godfather again. "Why didn't you tell us what she was doing?"

"I wanted to deal with it myself, I didn't want her to think that she won if I went to a teacher." Cris said.

"You are so stubborn." Sirius said. "Next time something like this happens tell someone." Cris nodded and Mrs. Weasley looked at her school aged children.

"Which of you have had to deal with her?" Mrs. Weasley asked. The twins raised their hands as did Ginny and Ron. This caused Mrs. Weasley to seethe, she turned her gaze to the toad and Mr. Weasley and Bill had to hold her back though they wanted to go after her as well.

"Tonks, please continue." Dumbledore said.

**Cris looked round at Umbridge. She was watching him, her wide, toad like mouth stretched in a smile. **

"You are completely sadistic." Charlie snarled. She didn't say anything, just sat there in shock, what will they do when they find out that she sent the Dementor's after the Potter girl.

**"Yes?"**

**"Nothing," said Cris quietly.**

**She looked back at the parchment, placed the quill on it once more, wrote I must not tell lies, and felt the searing pain on the back of her hand for a second time; once again, the words had been cut into her skin; once again, they healed over seconds later.**

"That is torture!" Remus shouted, he was very protective of his cub. Teddy smiled; he knew his dad was very protective.

**And on it went. Again and again Cris wrote the words on the parchment in what she soon came to realize was not ink, but her own blood. And, again and again, the words were cut into the back of her hand, healed, and reappeared the next time she set quill to parchment.**

**Darkness fell outside Umbridge's window. Cris did not ask when she would be allowed to stop.**

"You are too noble for your own good." Sirius said shaking his head.

**She did not even check her watch. She knew she was watching her for signs of weakness and she was not going to show any, not even if she had to sit there all night, cutting open her own hand with this quill…**

**"Come here," she said, after what seemed hours.**

"It was," Ron and Hermione said.

**She stood up. Her hand was stinging painfully. When she looked down at it she saw that the cut had healed, but that the skin there was red raw.**

**"Hand," she said.**

**She extended it. She took it in her own. Cris repressed a shudder as she touched her with her thick, stubby fingers on which she wore a number of ugly old rings.**

**"Tut, tut, I don't seem to have made much of an impression yet," she said, smiling. "Well, we'll just have to try again tomorrow evening, won't we?**

"Enough of an impression, you've already scarred her for life!" Sirius shouted.

"Calm down Sirius, she'll get her dues, just you see." Robin said.

**You may go."**

"Evil woman," Remus said.

**Cris left her office without a word. The school was quite deserted; it was surely past midnight.**

"We should put a limit so that they could get their homework done after detention." McGonagall said.

"I agree, no later than 9 o'clock, I think." Dumbledore said.

"Seems reasonable." McGonagall said.

**She walked slowly up the corridor, then, when she had turned the corner and was sure she would not hear her, broke into a run.**

**She had no time to write a single dream in her dream diary and had not finished the drawing of the Bowtruckle, nor had she written her essays. She skipped breakfast next morning to scribble down a couple of made-up dreams for Divination, their first lesson, and was surprised to find a disheveled Ron keeping her company.**

**"How come you didn't do it last night?" Cris asked, as Ron stared wildly around the common room for inspiration. Ron, who had been fast asleep when Cris got back to the dormitory, muttered something about "doing other stuff", bent low over his parchment and scrawled a few words.**

**"That'll have to do," he said, slamming the diary shut. "I've said I dreamed I was buying a new pair of shoes, she can't make anything weird out of that, can she?"**

"I bet she can," Bill said.

"It does make you wonder about the students who don't remember their dreams." Robin said.

"I don't know, probably what Ron did." Remus said.

**They hurried off to North Tower together.**

**"How was detention with Umbridge, anyway? What did she make you do?"**

**Cris hesitated for a fraction of a second, then said, "Lines."**

"You should have told him right away." Mrs. Weasley said.

"She's stubborn, you should know that." Ron said.

"Besides we find out later, she can't hide everything from us." Hermione said.

**"That's not too bad, then, eh?" said Ron.**

**"Nope," said Cris.**

"So stubborn," Remus said.

"I don't like sympathy." Cris said.

"We know," the group said.

**"Hey - I forgot - did she let you off for Friday?"**

**"No," said Cris.**

**Ron groaned sympathetically.**

**It was another bad day for Cris; she was having an off day in Transfiguration. She had to give up her lunch hour to complete the picture of the Bowtruckle and, meanwhile, Professors McGonagall, Grubbly-Plank and Sinistra gave them yet more homework, which she had no prospect of finishing that evening because of her second detention with Umbridge. To cap it all, Angelina Johnson tracked her down at dinner again and, on learning that she would not be able to attend Friday's Keeper tryouts, told her she was not at all impressed by her attitude and that she expected players who wished to remain on the team to put training before their other commitments.**

"She didn't kick you off did she?" Charlie asked.

"No, Umbridge did. Does that mean we're back on the team since she is gone?" Cris asked. McGonagall smiled over at the three kicked off players.

"I believe so yes, after all you were only defending your mother's honor, that doesn't warrant for a suspension from the team." McGonagall said. Cris and the twins cheered as did the rest of the room. Cris turned to Ginny and gave her a small smile.

"Sorry Gin," Cris said.

"That's alright; I can still be back up." Ginny said.

"True," Cris said.

**"I'm in detention!" Cris yelled after her as she stalked away. "D'you think I'd rather be stuck in a room with that old toad or playing Quidditch?"**

**"At least it's only lines," said Hermione consolingly, as Cris sank back on to her bench and looked down at her steak and kidney pie, which she no longer fancied very much. "It's not as if it's a dreadful punishment, really…"**

"But now that I do know the truth it is repulsive." Hermione said.

**Cris opened her mouth, closed it again and nodded. She was not really sure why she was not telling Ron and Hermione exactly what was happening in Umbridge's room: she only knew that she did not want to see their looks of horror; that would make the whole thing seem worse and therefore more difficult to face. She also felt dimly that this was between herself and Umbridge, a private battle of wills, and she was not going to give her the satisfaction of hearing that she had complained about it.**

"So it's your bloody fault she didn't tell anyone." Sirius snapped.

"It's not my fault that she is stubborn." Umbridge said.

**"I can't believe how much homework we've got," said Ron miserably.**

**"Well, why didn't you do any last night?" Hermione asked him. "Where were you, anyway?"**

**"I was… I fancied a walk," said Ron shiftily.**

"No you didn't, what are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing," Ron said blushing.

"Yeah, right." Bill said.

**Cris had the distinct impression that she was not alone in concealing things at the moment.**

"What are you up too?" Bill asked.

"You'll see." Ron said.

"It better not be something dangerous." Mrs. Weasley said.

**The second detention was just as bad as the previous one. The skin on the back of Cris' hand became irritated more quickly now and was soon red and inflamed. Cris thought it unlikely that it would keep healing as effectively for long. Soon the cut would remain etched into her hand and Umbridge would, perhaps, be satisfied. She let no gasp of pain escape her, however, and from the moment of entering the room to the moment of her dismissal, again past midnight, she said nothing but "good evening" and "goodnight."**

"I hope it's the only detention you have with her." Remus said.

"Somehow, I doubt it." Sirius said.

**Her homework situation, however, was now desperate, and when she returned to the Gryffindor common room she did not, though exhausted, go to bed, but opened her books and began Snape's moonstone essay. It was half past two by the time she had finished it. She knew she had done a poor job, but there was no help for it; unless she had something to give in she would be in detention with Snape next.**

"And you don't need that at all." Bill said.

"At least I got it done." Cris said.

"That's true." Remus said.

**She then dashed off answers to the questions Professor McGonagall had set them, cobbled together something on the proper handling of Bowtruckles for Professor Grubbly- Plank, and staggered up to bed, where she fell fully clothed on top of the covers and fell asleep immediately.**

**Thursday passed in a haze of tiredness. Ron seemed very sleepy too, though Cris could not see why he should be. Cris' third detention passed in the same way as the previous two, except that after two hours the words I must not tell lies did not fade from the back of Cris' hand, but remained scratched there, oozing droplets of blood. **

Growls were heard around the room again when they read that.

**The pause in the pointed quill's scratching made Professor Umbridge look up.**

**"Ah," she said softly, moving around her desk to examine Cris' hand herself. "Good. That ought to serve as a reminder to you, oughtn't it? You may leave for tonight."**

**"Do I still have to come back tomorrow?" said Cris picking up her schoolbag with her left hand rather than her smarting right one.**

**"Oh yes," said Professor Umbridge, smiling as widely as before. "Yes, I think we can etch the message a little deeper with another evening's work." **

Tonks clenched the book tighter and Teddy was happy he made the book impervious to being ripped.

**Cris had never before considered the possibility that there might be another teacher in the world she hated more than Snape, but as she walked back towards Gryffindor Tower she had to admit he had found a strong contender. She's evil, she thought, as she climbed a staircase to the seventh floor, she's an evil, twisted, mad old-**

Tonks looked over at Cris. "Why did you stop the thought?"

"Something interrupted my thoughts." Cris said.

**"Ron?"**

**She had reached the top of the stairs, turned right and almost walked into Ron, who was lurking behind a statue of Lachlan the Lanky, clutching his broomstick. He gave a great leap of surprise when he saw Cris and attempted to hide his new Cleansweep Eleven behind his back.**

"Are you trying out for the team?" Bill asked.

"Maybe," Ron said.

**"What are you doing?"**

**"Er - nothing. What are you doing?"**

**Cris frowned at him.**

**"Come on, you can tell me! What are you hiding here for?"**

**"I'm - I'm hiding from Fred and George, if you must know," said Ron. "They just went past with a bunch of first-years; I bet they're testing stuff on them again. I mean, they can't do it in the common room now, can they, not with Hermione there." **

"Always find a way around the rules, I love it." Padfoot said.

"As a prankster you need to find ways to bend the rules." Charlie said.

**He was talking in a very fast, feverish way.**

**"But what have you got your broom for; you haven't been flying, have you?" Cris asked.**

**"I - well - well, okay, I'll tell you, but don't laugh, all right?" Ron said defensively, turning redder with every second. "I - I thought I'd try out for Gryffindor Keeper now I've got a decent broom. There. Go on. Laugh."**

"I would never laugh at you." Cris said. Ron gave her a look. "Alright I may laugh at you sometimes but never about trying out for something like Quidditch."

"Thanks mate," Ron said.

**"I'm not laughing," said Cris. Ron blinked. "It's a brilliant idea! It'd be really cool if you got on the team! I've never seen you play Keeper, are you good?"**

**"I'm not bad," said Ron, who looked immensely relieved at Cris' reaction. "Charlie, Fred and George always made me Keep for them when they were training during the holidays."**

"Well you are better than the rest of us." Charlie said.

**"So you've been practicing tonight?"**

**"Every evening since Tuesday… just on my own, though. I've been trying to bewitch Quaffles to fly at me, but it hasn't been easy and I don't know how much use it'll be." Ron looked nervous and anxious. "Fred and George are going to laugh themselves stupid when I turn up for the tryouts. They haven't stopped taking the mickey out of me since I got made a prefect."**

"We're your brother's, it's our job to tease you." George said.

"I know I tease all of you all the time." Bill said.

**"I wish I was going to be there," said Cris bitterly, as they set off together towards the common room.**

**"Yeah, so do - Cris, what's that on the back of your hand?"**

**Cris, who had just scratched her nose with her free right hand, tried to hide it, but had as much success as Ron with his Cleansweep.**

**"It's just a cut - it's nothing - it's -"**

**But Ron had grabbed Cris' forearm and pulled the back of Cris' hand up level with his eyes. There was a pause, during which he stared at the words carved into the skin, then, looking sick, he released Cris.**

**"I thought you said she was just giving you lines?"**

"She is just in a different sense, I guess." Gwen said.

"A horrible twisted sense." Robin said.

**Cris hesitated, but after all, Ron had been honest with her, so she told Ron the truth about the hours she had been spending in Umbridge's office.**

**"The old hag!" Ron said in a revolted whisper as they came to a halt in front of the Fat Lady, who was dozing peacefully with her head against her frame. "She's sick! Go to McGonagall, say something!"**

**"No," said Cris at once. "I'm not giving her the satisfaction of knowing she's got to me."**

"Just put aside your pride and tell her." Lily said.

"Mum, this has already happened." Cris said.

**"Got to you? You can't let her get away with this!"**

**"I don't know how much power McGonagall's got over her," said Cris.**

**"Dumbledore, then, tell Dumbledore!"**

**"No," said Cris flatly.**

"I wish you had, I would have gotten rid of her right away." Dumbledore said.

**"Why not?"**

**"He's got enough on his mind," said Cris, but that was not the true reason. She was not going to go to Dumbledore for help when Dumbledore had not spoken to her once since June.**

"Why are you ignoring her?" Lily asked.

"I'm sure it'll be explained." Dumbledore said.

**"Well, I reckon you should -" Ron began, but he was interrupted by the Fat Lady, who had been watching them sleepily and now burst out, "Are you going to give me the password or will I have to stay awake all night waiting for you to finish your conversation?"**

"I think that may have been our fault." Kit said.

"You think we traumatized her?" Padfoot asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Lily said.

**Friday dawned sullen and sodden as the rest of the week. Though Cris automatically glanced towards the staff table when she entered the Great Hall, it was without any real hope of seeing Hagrid, and she turned her mind immediately to her more pressing problems, such as the mountainous pile of homework she had to do and the prospect of yet another detention with Umbridge.**

**Two things sustained Cris that day. One was the thought that it was almost the weekend; the other was that, dreadful though her final detention with Umbridge was sure to be, she had a distant view of the Quidditch pitch from her window and might, with luck, be able to see something of Ron's tryout. These were rather feeble rays of light, it was true, but Cris was grateful for anything that might lighten her present darkness; she had never had a worse first week of term at Hogwarts. **

"Yeah, that was pretty bad." Hermione said.

**At five o'clock that evening she knocked on Professor Umbridge's office door for what she sincerely hoped would be the final time, and was told to enter. The blank parchment lay ready for her on the lace-covered table, the pointed black quill beside it.**

**"You know what to do, Miss Potter," said Umbridge, smiling sweetly at her.**

The group shivered at the thought of it.

**Cris picked up the quill and glanced through the window. If she just shifted her chair an inch or so to the right… on the pretext of shifting herself closer to the table, she managed it. She now had a distant view of the Gryffindor Quidditch team soaring up and down the pitch, while half a dozen black figures stood at the foot of the three high goalposts, apparently awaiting their turn to Keep. It was impossible to tell which one was Ron at this distance.**

"But I thought you could spot us from any distance?" Fred asked.

"It was hard to tell." Cris said.

"Well that sucks." George said.

**I must not tell lies, Cris wrote. The cut in the back of her right hand opened and began to bleed afresh.**

**I must not tell lies. The cut dug deeper, stinging and smarting.**

**I must not tell lies. Blood trickled down her wrist.**

"Okay, how is it that this damn book hasn't ripped yet?" Tonks asked angrily.

"I made it so it wouldn't rip, sorry mum." Teddy said.

**She chanced another glance out of the window. Whoever was defending the goalposts now was doing a very poor job indeed. Katie Bell scored twice in the few seconds Cris dared to watch.**

**Hoping very much that the Keeper wasn't Ron, she dropped her eyes back to the parchment shining with blood.**

**I must not tell lies.**

**I must not tell lies.**

**She looked up whenever she thought she could risk it; when she could hear the scratching of Umbridge's quill or the opening of a desk drawer. The third person to try out was pretty good, the fourth was terrible, the fifth dodged a Bludger exceptionally well but then fumbled an easy save.**

"I don't remember where Ron was in the lineup." Fred said.

"I think I was third or fifth." Ron said.

"Then that's not too bad." Bill said.

**The sky was darkening, and Cris doubted she would be able to see the sixth and seventh people at all.**

**I must not tell lies.**

**I must not tell lies.**

**The parchment was now dotted with drops of blood from the back of her hand, which was searing with pain. When she next looked up, night had fallen and the Quidditch pitch was no longer visible.**

**"Let's see if you've gotten the message yet, shall we?" said Umbridge's soft voice half an hour later. She moved towards her, stretching out her short ringed fingers for her arm. And then, as she took hold of her to examine the words now cut into her skin, pain seared, not across the back of her hand, but across the scar on her forehead.**

"That is sure weird." Tonks said.

"I am not a Death Eater!" Umbridge said.

"Close enough," Cris said.

**At the same time, she had a most peculiar sensation somewhere around her midriff.**

"What were you doing?!" Sirius snarled.

"Not that!" Umbridge screeched.

"You better hope not." Sirius sneered.

**She wrenched her arm out of her grip and leapt to her feet, staring at her. She looked back at her, a smile stretching her wide, slack mouth.**

**"Yes, it hurts, doesn't it?" she said softly.**

**She did not answer. Her heart was thumping very hard and fast. Was she talking about her hand or did she know what she had just felt in her forehead?**

**"Well, I think I've made my point, Miss Potter. You may go."**

"Please don't get any more detentions with her." Prongs said.

"No promises," Cris said.

"Great," Lily groaned.

**She caught up her schoolbag and left the room as quickly as she could.**

**Stay calm, she told herself, as she sprinted up the stairs. Stay calm, it doesn't necessarily mean what you think it means…**

**"Mimbulus mimbletonia!" she gasped at the Fat Lady, who swung forwards once more.**

**A roar of sound greeted her. Ron came running towards her, beaming all over his face and slopping Butterbeer down his front from the goblet he was clutching.**

**"Cris, I did it, I'm in, I'm Keeper!"**

"Congratulations!" cried his brothers and sister.

**"What? Oh - brilliant!" said Cris, trying to smile naturally, while her heart continued to race and her hand throbbed and bled.**

**"Have a Butterbeer." Ron pressed a bottle on her. "I can't believe it - where's Hermione gone?"**

**"She's there," said Fred, who was also swigging Butterbeer, and pointed to an armchair by the fire. Hermione was dozing in it, her drink tipping precariously in her hand.**

**"Well, she said she was pleased when I told her," said Ron, looking slightly put out.**

**"Let her sleep," said George hastily. It was a few moments before Cris noticed that several of the first-years gathered around them bore unmistakable signs of recent nosebleeds. **

"What are we going to do with you two?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Molly dear, it has already happened." Mr. Weasley said.

**"Come here, Ron, and see if Oliver's old robes fit you," called Katie Bell, "we can take off his name and put yours on instead…"**

**As Ron moved away, Angelina came striding up to Cris.**

**"Sorry I was a bit short with you earlier, Potter," she said abruptly. "It's stressful this managing lark, you know, I'm starting to think I was a bit hard on Wood sometimes." She was watching Ron over the rim of her goblet with a slight frown on her face.**

**"Look, I know he's your best mate, but he's not fabulous," she said bluntly. **

"Well, you can work on him some." Bill said.

**"I think with a bit of training he'll be all right, though. He comes from a family of good Quidditch players. I'm banking on him turning out to have a bit more talent than he showed today, to be honest. Vicky Frobisher and Geoffrey Hooper both flew better this evening, but Hooper's a real whiner, he's always moaning about something or other, and Vicky's involved in all sorts of societies. She admitted herself that if training clashed with her Charms Club she'd put Charms first. Anyway, we're having a practice session at two o'clock tomorrow, so just make sure you're there this time. And do me a favor and help Ron as much as you can, okay?"**

**She nodded, and Angelina strolled back to Alicia Spinnet. Cris moved over to sit next to Hermione, who awoke with a jerk as she put down her bag.**

**"Oh, Cris, it's you… good about Ron, isn't it?" she said blearily. "I'm just so-so - so tired," she yawned. "I was up until one o'clock making more hat's. They're disappearing like mad!"**

"Yeah, I definitely think it's Dobby." Gwen said.

**And sure enough, now that she looked, Cris saw that there were woolly hats concealed all around the room where unwary elves might accidentally pick them up.**

**"Great," said Cris distractedly; if she did not tell somebody soon, she would burst. "Listen, Hermione, I was just up in Umbridge's office and she touched my arm."**

**Hermione listened closely. When Cris had finished, she said slowly "You're worried You- Know-Who's controlling her like he controlled Quirrell?"**

**"Well," said Cris, dropping her voice, "it's a possibility, isn't it?"**

"I am not being controlled." Umbridge said.

"You won't know, how can you be sure?" Moody asked.

"True," Tonks said.

"I am not under anyone's control!" she screeched. Kingsley was handed his wand by Dumbledore and he tied her up until the end of the chapter. Tonks then continued reading.

**"I suppose so," said Hermione, though she sounded unconvinced. "But I don't think he can be possessing her the way he possessed Quirrell, I mean, he's properly alive again now, isn't he, he's got his own body, he wouldn't need to share someone else's. He could have her under the Imperius Curse, I suppose…"**

"It is possible," Robin said.

**Cris watched Fred, George and Lee Jordan juggling empty Butterbeer bottles for a moment.**

**Then Hermione said, "But last year your scar hurt when nobody was touching you, and didn't Dumbledore say it had to do with what You-Know-Who was feeling at the time? I mean, maybe this hasn't got anything to do with Umbridge at all, maybe it's just coincidence it happened while you were with her?"**

**"She's evil," said Cris flatly. "Twisted."**

"Understatement," said most of the room.

**"She's horrible, yes, but… Cris, I think you ought to tell Dumbledore your scar hurt."**

**It was the second time in two days she had been advised to go to Dumbledore and her answer to Hermione was just the same as her answer to Ron.**

**"I'm not bothering him with this. Like you just said, its not a big deal. It's been hurting on and off all summer - it was just a bit worse tonight, that's all -"**

"Cris, is it possible you act like this because of how you were raised?" Remus asked.

"What do you mean?" Cris asked.

"Your Aunt and Uncle taught you to not ask questions, did that mean asking for help as well?" Remus asked. Cris looked at him and was thoughtful.

"Um, maybe," Cris said.

"Cris, you need to ask for help when you need it alright." Sirius said. Cris nodded and Tonks continued.

**"Cris, I'm sure Dumbledore would want to be bothered by this -"**

**"Yeah," said Cris, before she could stop herself, "that's the only bit of me Dumbledore cares about, isn't it, my scar?"**

**"Don't say that, it's not true!"**

**"I think I'll write and tell Sirius about it, see what he thinks -"**

**"Cris, you can't put something like that in a letter!" said Hermione, looking alarmed. "Don't you remember, Moody told us to be careful what we put in writing! We just can't guarantee owls aren't being intercepted anymore!"**

"Write in code then," Prongs said.

"Yeah, we're pretty good at writing in code." Padfoot said.

"Plus it's fun too." Moony said.

**"All right, all right, I won't tell him, then!" said Cris irritably. She got to her feet. "I'm going to bed. Tell Ron for me, will you?"**

**"Oh no," said Hermione, looking relieved, "if you're going that means I can go too, without being rude. I'm absolutely exhausted and I want to make some more hats tomorrow. Listen, you can help me if you like, it's quite fun, I'm getting better, I can do patterns and bobbles and all sorts of things now."**

**Cris looked into her face, which was shining with glee, and tried to look as though she was vaguely tempted by this offer.**

"I knew you really didn't want to." Hermione said.

"Thanks," Cris said.

**"Er… no, I don't think I will, thanks," she said.**

"I don't know how and it really isn't something I am interested in." Cris said.

"I understand," Hermione said.

**"Er- not tomorrow. I've got loads of homework to do…"**

**And Cris traipsed off to the boys' stairs, leaving her looking slightly disappointed.**

"That's the chapter," Tonks said. She handed the book over to Teddy.

"Wait, shouldn't we test to see if Umbridge is under anyone's control?" Kingsley asked.

"Right, let's get this over with." Moody said.

**A.N.**

**How should Umbridge be tested? Should she be under the Imperious? Let me know what you think.**


	122. Chapter 14: Percy and Padfoot

"Alastor, why don't we wait until the end of the book, that way we can get this done and over with." Dumbledore said.

"Alright, but I am tying her up." Mad-Eye said. He had Kingsley tie up the toad and the current students couldn't help but laugh at her predicament.

"Alright, Teddy you can start now." Tonks said with a smile.

"**Chapter 14: Percy and Padfoot," **Teddy said.

"What are you doing Padfoot?" Prongs asked.

"I don't know," Padfoot said.

"Settling my unease and seeing if Cris is alright." Sirius said.

"Just be careful." Lily said.

**Cris was first to wake up in her dormitory next morning. She lay for a moment watching dust swirl in the chink of sunlight coming through the gap in her four-posters hangings, and savored the thought that it was Saturday. The first week of term seemed to have dragged on forever, like one gigantic History of Magic lesson. **

"It did seem like that didn't?" Hermione asked.

"I was just glad it was the weekend." Ron said.

"Me too," Cris said.

**Judging by the sleepy silence and the freshly minted look of that beam of sunlight, it was just after daybreak. She pulled open the curtains around her bed, got up and started to dress. The only sound apart from the distant twittering of birds was the slow, deep breathing of her fellow Gryffindors. She opened her schoolbag carefully, pulled out parchment and quill and headed out of the dormitory for the common room.**

**Making straight for her favorite squashy old armchair beside the now extinct fire, Cris settled herself down comfortably and unrolled her parchment while looking around the room. The detritus of crumpled-up bits of parchment, old Gobstones, empty ingredient jars and sweet wrappers that usually covered the common room at the end of each day was gone, as were all Hermione's elf hats. Wondering vaguely how many elves had now been set free whether they wanted to be or not, Cris uncorked her ink bottle, dipped her quill into it, then held it suspended an inch above the smooth yellowish surface of her parchment, thinking hard… but after a minute or so she found herself staring into the empty grate, at a complete loss for what to say.**

**She could now appreciate how hard it had been for Ron and Hermione to write her letters over the summer. How was she supposed to tell Sirius everything that had happened over the past week and pose all the questions she was burning to ask without giving potential letter-thieves a lot of information she did not want them to have?**

**She sat quite motionless for a while, gazing into the fireplace, then, finally coming to a decision, she dipped her quill into the ink bottle once more and set it resolutely on the parchment.**

_**Dear Snuffles,**_

"Well, no one will be able to tell who that is." Prongs said proudly.

"But why did I choose Snuffles?" Padfoot asked.

"That is actually a really cute and funny story." Robin said.

"When Cris turned a year old I got her a stuffed black dog and she was really happy about it. When we asked her what she was going to name it she said Snuffles, I was hurt that she didn't call it Padfoot." Sirius said. Cris blushed profusely at that and hid her face in George's chest.

"Ah, that is really cute." Lily said.

_**Hope you're okay, the first week back here's been terrible, I'm really glad it's the weekend. We've got a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. She's nearly as nice as your mum. **_

"Well that part is easy enough to figure out if you knew Sirius' mum." Moony said.

"Yep," Padfoot said.

_**I'm writing because that thing I wrote to you about last summer happened again last night when I was doing a detention with Umbridge.**_

"Okay, that is nice and subtle; no one will get it unless you knew what happened." Bill said.

_**We're all missing our biggest friend; we hope he'll be back soon.**_

"Okay, no one will be able to figure out that it is Hagrid." Charlie said.

"It did take me a while to figure out what you were talking about." Sirius said.

"Good, you did a good job, lass." Mad-Eye said.

_**Please write back quickly.**_

_**Best,**_

_**Cris**_

**Cris reread the letter several times, trying to see it from the point of view of an outsider. She could not see how they would know what she was talking about - or who she was talking to - just from reading this letter. She did hope Sirius would pick up the hint about Hagrid and tell them when he might be back. Cris did not want to ask directly in case it drew too much attention to what Hagrid might be up to while he was not at Hogwarts.**

"Smart," Ginny said.

"I can be smart," Cris said.

"I know, just teasing, big sis." Ginny said. Cris rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her.

**Considering it was a very short letter, it had taken a long time to write; sunlight had crept halfway across the room while she had been working on it and she could now hear distant sounds of movement from the dormitories above. Sealing the parchment carefully, she climbed through the portrait hole and headed off for the Owlery.**

**"I would not go that way if I were you," said Nearly Headless Nick, drifting disconcertingly through a wall just ahead of Cris as she walked down the passage. "Peeves is planning an amusing joke on the next person to pass the bust of Paracelsus halfway down the corridor."**

"It's probably the bust falling on someone's head." Prongs said.

"His pranks don't change much do they?" Charlie asked.

"Not really," the twins said.

**"Does it involve Paracelsus falling on top of the persons head?" asked Cris with a smile.**

**"Funnily enough, it does," said Nearly Headless Nick in a bored voice. "Subtlety has never been Peeves's strong point. I'm off to try and find the Bloody Baron… he might be able to put a stop to it… see you, Cris"**

**"Yeah, bye," said Cris and instead of turning right, she turned left, taking a longer but safer route up to the Owlery. Her spirits rose as she walked past window after window showing brilliantly blue sky; she had training later, she would be back on the Quidditch pitch at last.**

"Finally," cried the marauders.

**Something brushed her ankles. She looked down and saw the caretaker's skeletal grey cat, Mrs. Norris, slinking past her. She turned lamp like yellow eyes on her for a moment before disappearing behind a statue of Wilfred the Wistful.**

**"I'm not doing anything wrong," Cris called after her. She had the unmistakable air of a cat that was off to report to her boss, yet Cris could not see why; she was perfectly entitled to walk up to the Owlery on a Saturday morning. **

"Yes you are, sending a letter is not illegal now." Lily said.

"I know, that's what I was thinking." Cris said.

**The sun was high in the sky now and when Cris entered the Owlery the glassless windows dazzled her eyes; thick silvery beams of sunlight crisscrossed the circular room in which hundreds of owls nestled on rafters, a little restless in the early-morning light, some clearly just returned from hunting. The straw-covered floor crunched a little as she stepped across tiny animal bones, craning her neck for a sight of Hedwig.**

**"There you are," she said, spotting her somewhere near the very top of the vaulted ceiling. "Get down here, I've got a letter for you."**

**With a low hoot she stretched her great white wings and soared down on to her shoulder.**

**"Right, I know this says Snuffles on the outside," she told her, giving her the letter to clasp in her beak and, without knowing exactly why, whispering, "but it's for Sirius, okay?"**

"She's a smart owl, I'm sure she'll figure it out." Robin said.

"I love my owl." Cris said with a smile.

**She blinked her amber eyes once and she took that to mean that she understood.**

**"Safe flight, then," said Cris and she carried her to one of the windows; with a moment's pressure on her arm, Hedwig took off into the blindingly bright sky. She watched her until she became a tiny black speck and vanished, then switched her gaze to Hagrid's hut, clearly visible from this window, and just as clearly uninhabited, the chimney smokeless, the curtains drawn.**

**The treetops of the Forbidden Forest swayed in a light breeze. Cris watched them, savoring the fresh air on her face, thinking about Quidditch later… then she saw it. A great, reptilian winged horse, just like the ones pulling the Hogwarts carriages, with leathery black wings spread wide like a pterodactyl's, rose up out of the trees like a grotesque, giant bird. **

**It soared in a great circle, then plunged back into the trees. The whole thing had happened so quickly, Cris could hardly believe what she had seen, except that her heart was hammering madly.**

"Well hopefully that it's covered in Care of Magical Creatures soon." Charlie said.

**The Owlery door opened behind her. She leapt in shock and, turning quickly, saw Cho Chang holding a letter and a parcel in her hands.**

**"Hi," said Cris automatically.**

**"Oh… hi," she said breathlessly. "I didn't think anyone would be up here this early… I only remembered five minutes ago, it's my mum's birthday."**

"Oh yeah, you don't want to forget that." Robin said sending a look at Sirius.

"What, I meant to forget it." Sirius said.

"Of course you did." Robin said.

**She held up the parcel.**

"**Right," said Cris. Her mind was stuck on the black winged horse that only she could see. "so it seems like it's going to be a great day." **

**"Yeah," said Cho, looking around for a suitable owl. "Good Quidditch conditions. I haven't been out all week, have you?"**

**"No," said Cris.**

**Cho had selected one of the school barn owls. She coaxed it down on to her arm where it held out an obliging leg so that she could attach the parcel.**

**"Hey, has Gryffindor got a new Keeper yet?" she asked.**

**"Yeah," said Cris. "It's my friend Ron Weasley, d'you know him?"**

**"The Tornados-hater?" said Cho rather coolly. "Is he any good?"**

**"Yeah," said Cris, "I think so. I didn't see his tryout, though, I was in detention."**

**Cho looked up, the parcel only half-attached to the owl's legs.**

**"That Umbridge woman's foul," she said in a low voice. "Putting you in detention just because you told the truth about how - how - how he died. Everyone heard about it, it was all over the school. You were really brave standing up to her like that."**

"That you were, just try not to do it again." Remus said.

"Yeah right, this is Cris we are talking about." Sirius said.

**Cris looked at her, the two of them never were very friendly but it seems the death of someone close to them will bring them closer as friends, maybe.**

"Maybe," Robin said.

"She just wanted me to tell her what happened when I am not really ready to say anything." Cris said.

"That's not cool." Sirius said.

**Cris was about to tell her she didn't want to talk about it when the door of the Owlery opened again.**

**Filch the caretaker came wheezing into the room. There were purple patches on his sunken, veined cheeks, his jowls were aquiver and his thin grey hair disheveled; he had obviously run here. Mrs. Norris came trotting at his heels, gazing up at the owls overhead and mewing hungrily.**

**There was a restless shifting of wings from above and a large brown owl snapped his beak in a menacing fashion.**

**"Aha!' said Filch, taking a flat-footed step towards Cris, his pouchy cheeks trembling with anger. "I've had a tip-off that you are intending to place a massive order for Dungbombs!"**

"No she wasn't, what do you want to bet that the toad told him that." Sirius said glaring at the toad in the room.

"I think she did too." Bill said.

**Cris folded her arms and stared at the caretaker.**

**"Who told you I was ordering Dungbombs?"**

**Cho was looking from Cris to Filch, also frowning; the barn owl on her arm, tired of standing on one leg, gave an admonitory hoot but she ignored it.**

**"I have my sources," said Filch in a self-satisfied hiss. "Now hand over whatever it is you're sending."**

**Feeling immensely thankful that she had not dawdled in posting off the letter, Cris said, "I can't, it's gone."**

**"Gone?" said Filch, his face contorting with rage.**

**"Gone," said Cris calmly.**

**Filch opened his mouth furiously, mouthed for a few seconds, then raked Cris' robes with his eyes.**

"He can't touch you," Prongs said.

"I know," Cris said with a smile.

**"How do I know you haven't got it in your pocket?"**

**"Because -"**

**"I saw her send it," said Cho angrily.**

"Well that's nice of her." Hermione said blinking in surprise.

"I know, I wasn't expecting her too." Cris said.

**Filch rounded on her.**

**"You saw her -?"**

**"That's right, I saw her," she said fiercely.**

**There was a moment's pause in which Filch glared at Cho and Cho glared right back, then the caretaker turned on his heel and shuffled back towards the door. He stopped with his hand on the handle and looked back at Cris.**

**"If I get so much as a whiff of a Dungbomb."**

"That's good, because you won't." Sirius said.

**He stumped off down the stairs. Mrs. Norris cast a last longing look at the owls and followed him.**

**Cris and Cho looked at each other.**

**"Thanks," Cris said.**

**"No problem," said Cho, finally fixing the parcel to the barn owl's other leg, her face slightly pink. "You weren't ordering Dungbombs, were you?"**

**"No," said Cris.**

**"I wonder why he thought you were, then?" she said as she carried the owl to the window.**

"Because a toad is now telling lies about Cris." Remus said. Amelia was now writing stuff down on a piece of parchment getting stuff on Umbridge most likely.

**Cris shrugged. She was quite as mystified by that as she was, though oddly it was not bothering her very much at the moment.**

**They left the Owlery together. At the entrance of a corridor that led towards the west wing of the castle, Cho said, "I'm going this way. Well, I'll… I'll see you around, Cris."**

**"Yeah… see you."**

**She smiled at her and departed. Cris walked on, feeling quietly elated. She had managed to have an entire conversation with Cho without mentioning Cedric, she knew it was stupid, but not having to think about that night was what she really wanted.**

**"Morning," Cris said brightly to Ron and Hermione as she joined them at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.**

**"What are you looking so pleased about?" said Ron, eyeing Cris in surprise.**

**"Erm… Quidditch later," said Cris happily, pulling a large platter of bacon and eggs towards her.**

**"Oh… yeah…" said Ron. He put down the piece of toast he was eating and took a large swig of pumpkin juice. Then he said, "Listen… you don't fancy going out a bit earlier with me, do you? Just to - er - give me some practice before training? So I can, you know, get my eye in a bit."**

**"Yeah, okay," said Cris.**

**"Look, I don't think you should," said Hermione seriously. "You're both really behind on homework as it -"**

"Thanks for trying to help Mia." Cris said.

"No problem," Hermione said.

**But she broke off; the morning post was arriving and, as usual, the Daily Prophet was soaring towards her in the beak of a screech owl, which landed perilously close to the sugar bowl and held out a leg. Hermione pushed a Knut into its leather pouch, took the newspaper, and scanned the front page critically as the owl took off.**

**"Anything interesting?" said Ron. Cris grinned, knowing Ron was keen to keep her off the subject of homework.**

**"No," she sighed, "just some guff about the bass player in the Weird Sisters getting married."**

"That's interesting," Tonks said.

"Not everyone is as fanatic as you are about the Weird Sisters." Charlie said. Teddy looked at his mum.

"I know Charlie said you were a fan but I didn't know you were that much of a fan." Teddy said. Tonks blushed and Charlie laughed as Teddy continued reading.

**Hermione opened the paper and disappeared behind it. Cris devoted herself to another helping of eggs and bacon. Ron was staring up at the high windows, looking slightly preoccupied.**

**"Wait a moment," said Hermione suddenly. "Oh no… Sirius!"**

"What happened?" Lily asked panicked.

"Nothing to worry about." Sirius said.

**"What's happened?" said Cris, snatching at the paper so violently it ripped down the middle, with her and Hermione each holding one half.**

**"'The Ministry of Magic has received a tip-off from a reliable source that Sirius Black, notorious mass murderer… blah blah blah… is currently hiding in London!'" Hermione read from her half in an anguished whisper.**

"Told you that was a bad idea." Remus said.

"He probably would have been fine if Molly hadn't saved anything." Tonks said.

"I'm so sorry Sirius," Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's alright Molly," Sirius said.

**"Lucius Malfoy I'll bet anything," said Cris in a low, furious voice. "He did recognize Sirius on the platform…"**

**"What?" said Ron, looking alarmed. "You didn't say -"**

**"Shh!" said the other two.**

**"… 'warns wizarding community that Black is very dangerous… killed thirteen people… broke out of Azkaban… ' the usual rubbish," Hermione concluded, laying down her half of the paper and looking fearfully at Cris and Ron. "Well, he just won't be able to leave the house again, that's all," she whispered. "Dumbledore did warn him not to."**

**Cris looked down glumly at the bit of the Prophet she had torn off. Most of the page was devoted to an advertisement for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, which was apparently having a sale.**

**"Hey!" she said, flattening it down so Hermione and Ron could see it. "Look at this!"**

**"I've got all the robes I want," said Ron.**

**"No," said Cris. "Look… this little piece here…"**

**Ron and Hermione bent closer to read it; the item was barely an inch long and placed right at the bottom of a column. It was headlined:**

**TRESPASS AT MINISTRY**

"What?!" cried the marauders.

"What happened?" Prongs asked.

"You'll see if you let me read." Teddy said.

"Alright Mini-Moony." Prongs said.

**Sturgis Podmore, **

"Doesn't he work for the Order?" Gwen asked.

"Yep," Bill said.

"This doesn't sound good." Lily said.

**38, of number two, Laburnum Garden s, Clapham, has appeared in front of the Wizengamot charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic on 31st August. Podmore was arrested by Ministry of Magic watch wizard Eric Munch, who found him attempting to force his way through a top-security door at one o'clock in the morning. Podmore, who refused to speak in his own defense, was convicted on both charges and sentenced to six months in Azkaban.**

"Um, maybe he was under the Imperius." Gwen said.

"That's a good possibility." Mad-Eye said.

**"Sturgis Podmore?" said Ron slowly. "He's that bloke who looks like his head's been thatched, isn't he? He's one of the Ord—"**

"Don't talk about it!" Bill hissed.

"Sorry," Ron said sheepishly.

**"Ron, shh!" said Hermione, casting a terrified look around them.**

**"Six months in Azkaban!" whispered Cris, shocked. "Just for trying to get through a door!"**

**"Don't be silly, it wasn't just for trying to get through a door. What on earth was he doing at the Ministry of Magic at one o'clock in the morning?" breathed Hermione.**

**"D'you reckon he was doing something for the Order?" Ron muttered.**

**"Wait a moment…" said Cris slowly. "Sturgis was supposed to come and see us off, remember?"**

"Yeah, he even had my invisibility cloak." Mad-Eye said.

"It certainly does seem like Imperius." Tonks said.

**The other two looked at her.**

**"Yeah, he was supposed to be part of our guard going to King's Cross, remember? And Moody was all annoyed because he didn't turn up; so he couldn't have been on a job for them, could he?"**

**"Well, maybe they didn't expect him to get caught," said Hermione.**

**"It could be a frame-up!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. "No - listen!" he went on, dropping his voice dramatically at the threatening look on Hermione's face. "The Ministry suspects he's one of Dumbledore's lot so - I dunno - they lured him to the Ministry, and he wasn't trying to get through a door at all! Maybe they've just made something up to get him!"**

"That's also a possibility." Mad-Eye said.

"I could see them doing something like that." Charlie said.

**There was a pause while Cris and Hermione considered this. Cris thought it seemed farfetched. Hermione, on the other hand, looked rather impressed.**

**"Do you know, I wouldn't be at all surprised if that were true."**

**She folded up her half of the newspaper thoughtfully. As Cris laid down her knife and fork, she seemed to come out of a reverie.**

**"Right, well, I think we should tackle that essay for Sprout on self-fertilizing shrubs first and if we're lucky we'll be able to start McGonagall's Inanimatus Conjurus Spell before lunch…"**

**Cris felt a small twinge of guilt at the thought of the pile of homework awaiting her upstairs, but the sky was a clear, exhilarating blue, and she had not been on her Firebolt for a week… **

"I know how you feel Prongslet." Prongs said.

"I know, I just wanted to feel the wind in my face." Cris said.

"It does help clear the mind." Prongs agreed.

**"I mean, we can do it tonight," said Ron, as he and Cris walked down the sloping lawns towards the Quidditch pitch, their broomsticks over their shoulders, and with Hermione's dire warnings that they would fail all their OWLs still ringing in their ears. "And we've got tomorrow. She gets too worked up about work, that's her trouble…" There was a pause and he added, in a slightly more anxious tone, "D'you think she meant it when she said we weren't copying from her?" **

"You two should study on your own." Lily said.

"It's a lot more fun to do it together though." Cris said.

"That it is," Padfoot said.

**"Yeah, I do," said Cris. "Still, this is important; too, we've got to practice if we want to stay on the Quidditch team…"**

**"Yeah, that's right," said Ron, in a heartened tone. "And we have got plenty of time to do it all…"**

"Just manage your time," Lily said.

"We still got our work done in time." Cris said.

"Barely," Ron muttered.

"Maybe for you." Cris whispered to him.

**As they approached the Quidditch pitch, Cris glanced over to her right to where the trees of the Forbidden Forest were swaying darkly. Nothing flew out of them; the sky was empty but for a few distant owls fluttering around the Owlery tower. She had enough to worry about; the flying horse wasn't doing her any harm; she pushed it out of her mind.**

**They collected balls from the cupboard in the changing room and set to work, Ron guarding the three tall goalposts, Cris playing Chaser and trying to get the Quaffle past Ron. Cris thought Ron was pretty good; he blocked three-quarters of the goals Cris attempted to put past him and played better the longer they practiced. **

"That's not too bad." Charlie said.

"Cris is a pretty good chaser but a better seeker." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron," Cris said.

**After a couple of hours they returned to the castle for lunch - during which Hermione made it quite clear she thought they were irresponsible — then returned to the Quidditch pitch for the real training session. All their teammates but Angelina were already in the changing room when they entered.**

**"All right, Ron?" said George, winking at him.**

**"Yeah," said Ron, who had become quieter and quieter all the way down to the pitch.**

"There's no need to be nervous, nervousness can make you mess up." Prongs said.

"Now I'm told that." Ron said shaking his head.

**"Ready to show us all up, Ickle Prefect?" said Fred, emerging tousle-haired from the neck of his Quidditch robes, a slightly malicious grin on his face.**

"Oh-uh, when dad gets that look," James said.

"Run!" Lily J and Al yelled.

"They know us so well." George said.

"Well they are our kids." Fred said.

**"Shut up," said Ron, stony-faced, pulling on his own team robes for the first time. They fitted him well considering they had been Oliver Wood's, who was rather broader in the shoulder.**

**"Okay, everyone," said Angelina, entering from the Captain's office, already changed. "Let's get to it; Alicia and Fred, if you can just bring out the ball crate for us. Oh, and there are a couple of people out there watching but I want you to just ignore them, all right?"**

"Hopefully it's not Slytherins," Charlie said.

**Something in her would-be casual voice made Cris think she might know who the uninvited spectators were, and sure enough, when they left the changing room for the bright sunlight of the pitch it was to a storm of catcalls and jeers from the Slytherin Quidditch team and assorted hangers-on, who were grouped halfway up the empty stands and whose voices echoed loudly around the stadium.**

**"What's that Weasley's riding?'" **

**Malfoy called in his sneering drawl. "Why would anyone put a flying charm on a moldy old log like that?"**

"Shut up!" yelled the room.

"I know, I'm so sorry." Draco said.

"We weren't talking to you; we were talking to book you." Prongs said.

**Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson guffawed and shrieked with laughter. Ron mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground and Cris followed him, watching his ears turn red from behind.**

**"Ignore them," she said, accelerating to catch up with Ron, "we'll see who's laughing after we play them…"**

"I hope you teach them that." Prongs said.

"We kind of did." Cris said.

"I had a black eye after that." Draco said.

"Sorry," Cris and George said.

**"Exactly the attitude I want, Cris," said Angelina approvingly, soaring around them with the Quaffle under her arm and slowing to hover on the spot in front of her airborne team. "Okay, everyone, we're going to start with some passes just to warm up, the whole team please -"**

**"Hey, Johnson, what's with that hairstyle, anyway?" shrieked Pansy Parkinson from below. "Why would anyone want to look like they've got worms coming out of their head?" **

"I thought it was cool." Draco said.

"It has become a popular hairstyle. Roxi and Becca have it done." Lily J said.

"Roxi and Becca?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Uncle Charlie's daughters." Al said.

"Oh, how old are they?" Charlie asked.

"Roxi is 11 and Becca is 8." Victoire said.

"Roxi is in Gryffindor if you're wondering." Keiran said.

**Angelina swept her long braided hair out of her face and continued calmly, "Spread out, then, and let's see what we can do…"**

**Cris reversed away from the others to the far side of the pitch. Ron fell back towards the opposite goal. Angelina raised the Quaffle with one hand and threw it hard to Fred, who passed to George, who passed to Cris, who passed to Ron, who dropped it.**

"It's okay, not everyone catches it all the time." Scarlett said.

"Are you a chaser?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Scarlett said.

**The Slytherins, led by Malfoy, roared and screamed with laughter. Ron, who had pelted towards the ground to catch the Quaffle before it landed, pulled out of the dive untidily, so that he slipped sideways on his broom, and returned to playing height, blushing. Cris saw Fred and George exchange looks, but uncharacteristically neither of them said anything, for which she was grateful.**

**"Pass it on, Ron," called Angelina, as though nothing had happened.**

**Ron threw the Quaffle to Alicia, who passed back to Cris, who passed to George… **

**"Hey, Potter, how's your scar feeling?" called Malfoy. "Sure you don't need a lie down? It must be, what, a whole week since you were in the hospital wing, that's a record for you, isn't it?"**

"Well that's true," Cris said.

"Though you should have gone already." Lily said.

**George passed to Angelina; she reverse-passed to Cris, who had not been expecting it, but caught it in the very tips of her fingers and passed it quickly to Ron, who lunged for it and missed by inches.**

**"Come on now, Ron," said Angelina crossly, as he dived for the ground again, chasing the Quaffle. "Pay attention."**

**It would have been hard to say whether Ron's face or the Quaffle was a deeper scarlet when he again returned to playing height. Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin team were howling with laughter.**

"Sir, you should make it only so that the teams and not any other house could eaves drop on them." Charlie said.

"I will make a note." Dumbledore said.

**On his third attempt, Ron caught the Quaffle; perhaps out of relief he passed it on so enthusiastically that it soared straight through Katie's outstretched hands and hit her hard in the face.**

**"Sorry!" Ron groaned, zooming forwards to see whether he had done any damage.**

**"Get back in position, she's fine!" barked Angelina. "But as you're passing to a teammate, do try not to knock her off her broom, won't you? We've got Bludgers for that!"**

**Katie's nose was bleeding. Down below, the Slytherins were stamping their feet and jeering. Fred and George converged on Katie.**

**"Here, take this," Fred told her, handing her something small and purple from out of his pocket, "it'll clear it up in no time."**

The twins winced at that.

"What did you two give her?" Bill asked.

"We meant to give her something to stop the bleeding," Fred said. The group winced.

"We gave her the other instead on accident." George said.

**"All right," called Angelina, "Fred, George, go and get your bats and a Bludger. Ron, get up to the goalposts. Cris, release the Snitch when I say so. We're going to aim for Ron's goal, obviously."**

**Cris zoomed off after the twins to fetch the Snitch.**

**"Ron's making a right pig's ear of things, isn't he?" muttered George, as the three of them landed at the crate containing the balls and opened it to extract one of the Bludgers and the Snitch.**

**"He's just nervous," said Cros, "he was fine when I was practicing with him this morning."**

**"Yeah, well, I hope he hasn't peaked too soon," said Fred gloomily.**

**They returned to the air. When Angelina blew her whistle, Cris released the Snitch and Fred and George let fly the Bludger. From that moment on, Cris was barely aware of what the others were doing. It was her job to recapture the tiny fluttering golden ball that was worth a hundred and fifty points to the Seeker's team and doing so required enormous speed and skill. She accelerated, rolling and swerving in and out of the Chasers, the warm autumn air whipping her face, and the distant yells of the Slytherins so much meaningless roaring in her ears… but too soon, the whistle brought him to a halt again.**

**"Stop - stop - STOP!" screamed Angelina. "Ron - you're not covering your middle post!"**

"Yeah, I need to work on that." Ron said.

"It's okay, you're getting there." Ginny said.

**Cris looked round at Ron, who was hovering in front of the left-hand hoop, leaving the other two completely unprotected.**

**"Oh… sorry…"**

**"You keep shifting around while you're watching the Chasers!" said Angelina. "Either stay in center position until you have to move to defend a hoop, or else circle the hoops, but don't drift vaguely off to one side, that's how you let in the last three goals!"**

**"Sorry…" Ron repeated, his red face shining like a beacon against the bright blue sky.**

**"And Katie, can't you do something about that nosebleed?"**

**"It's just getting worse!" said Katie thickly, attempting to stem the flow with her sleeve. **

"Fred!" screeched his mother.

"I didn't mean to give her the wrong end, they look the same sometimes." Fred said.

"Molly, they were only trying to help." Mr. Weasley said.

**Cris glanced round at Fred, who was looking anxious and checking his pockets. She saw Fred pull out something purple, examine it for a second and then look round at Katie, evidently horror-struck.**

"See I didn't mean too." Fred said sadly.

"It's okay; at least we got Katie to the ground before she passed out." Cris said.

**"Well, let's try again," said Angelina. She was ignoring the Slytherins, who had now set up a chant of "Gryffindor are losers, Gryffindor are losers,"**

"You know, you really suck at insults." Charlie said.

"I know," Draco said.

**but there was a certain rigidity about her seat on the broom nevertheless.**

**This time they had been flying for barely three minutes when Angelina's whistle sounded. Cris, who had just sighted the Snitch circling the opposite goalpost, pulled up feeling distinctly aggrieved.**

**"What now?" she said impatiently to Alicia, who was nearest.**

**"Katie," she said shortly.**

**Cris turned and saw Angelina, Fred and George all flying as fast as they could towards Katie. Cris and Alicia sped towards her, too. It was plain that Angelina had stopped training just in time; Katie was now chalk white and covered in blood. **

"Thank god you got to her in time." Gwen said.

**"She needs the hospital wing," said Angelina.**

**"We'll take her," said Fred. "She - er - might have swallowed a Blood Blisterpod by mistake -"**

"See, just a mistake." Bill said.

**"Well, there's no point continuing with no Beaters and a Chaser gone," said Angelina glumly as Fred and George zoomed off towards the castle supporting Katie between them. "Come on, let's go and get changed."**

**The Slytherins continued to chant as they trailed back into the changing rooms.**

"I know, I know, that was just rude." Draco said.

"Good, we don't have to slap you for it." Hermione said.

**"How was practice?" asked Hermione rather coolly half an hour later, as Cris and Ron climbed through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room.**

**"It was -" Cris began.**

**"Completely lousy," said Ron in a hollow voice, sinking into a chair beside Hermione. She looked up at Ron and her frostiness seemed to melt.**

**"Well, it was only your first one," she said consolingly, "it's bound to take time to -"**

"I know, I could have said that better." Hermione said.

"It's not your fault." Ron said kissing her cheek.

**"Who said it was me who made it lousy?" snapped Ron.**

"Yeah, I kind of figured you would interpret it like that." Charlie said.

"**No one," said Hermione, looking taken aback, "I thought -"**

"**You thought I was bound to be rubbish?"**

"**No, of course I didn't! Look, you said it was lousy so I just -"**

"**I'm going to get started on some homework," said Ron**

"Well that's a first." Padfoot said.

"I know, it's a miracle!" James shouted. Scarlett slapped him and he looked at her.

"Be nice to your uncle." Scarlett said.

"Yes Scar," James said. Lily J and Al chuckled and coughed whipped.

**angrily and stomped off to the staircase to the boys' dormitories and vanished from sight. Hermione turned to Cris.**

"**Was he lousy?"**

**"No," said Cris loyally. "but he does need work, especially on his confidence." **

"Thanks," Ron said.

"Anytime Red," Cris said.

**Hermione raised her eyebrows.**

**"Well, I suppose he could've played better," Cris muttered, "but it was only the first training session, like you said…"**

**Neither Cris nor Ron seemed to make much headway with their homework that night. Cris knew Ron was too preoccupied with how badly he had performed at Quidditch practice and she herself was having difficulty in getting the "Gryffindor are losers" chant out of her head.**

**They spent the whole of Sunday in the common room, buried in their books while the room around them filled up, then emptied. It was another clear, fine day and most of their fellow Gryffindors spent the day out in the grounds, enjoying what might well be some of the last sunshine that year. By the evening, Cris felt as though somebody had been beating her brain against the inside of her skull.**

**"You know, we probably should try and get more homework done during the week," Cris muttered to Ron,**

"That's what I kept telling you." Hermione said.

"We're stubborn," Ron said.

"What do you expect?" Cris asked.

**as they finally laid aside Professor McGonagall's long essay on the Inanimatus Conjurus Spell and turned miserably to Professor Sinistra's equally long and difficult essay about Jupiter's many moons.**

**"Yeah," said Ron, rubbing slightly bloodshot eyes and throwing his fifth spoiled bit of parchment into the fire beside them. "Listen… shall we just ask Hermione if we can have a look at what she's done?"**

**Cris glanced over at her; she was sitting with Crookshanks on her lap and chatting merrily to Ginny as a pair of knitting needles flashed in midair in front of her, now knitting a pair of shapeless elf socks.**

"How did you know they were socks?" Hermione asked.

Cris shrugged her shoulders. "A guess,"

**"No," she said heavily, "you know she won't let us."**

**And so they worked on while the sky outside the windows became steadily darker. Slowly, the crowd in the common room began to thin again. At half past eleven, Hermione wandered over to them, yawning.**

**"Nearly done?"**

**"No," said Ron shortly.**

**"Jupiter's biggest moon is Ganymede, not Callisto," she said, pointing over Ron's shoulder at a line in his Astronomy essay, "and it's lo that's got the volcanoes."**

"Well at least you still help." Lily said.

"It's what I do." Hermione said.

**"Thanks," snarled Ron, scratching out the offending sentences.**

**"Sorry, I only -"**

**"Yeah, well, if you've just come over here to criticize -"**

**"Ron -"**

**"I haven't got time to listen to a sermon, all right, Hermione; I'm up to my neck in it here -"**

**"No - look!"**

**Hermione was pointing to the nearest window. Cris and Ron both looked over. A handsome screech owl was standing on the windowsill, gazing into the room at Ron.**

**"Isn't that Hermes?" said Hermione, sounding amazed.**

**"Blimey, it is!" said Ron quietly, throwing down his quill and getting to his feet. "What's Percy writing to me for?" **

"Yeah, why is he writing you?" Bill asked his eyebrows scrunched together.

"You don't want to know but since it's in here you'll find out." Ron said.

"We aren't going to like this are we?" Charlie asked.

"Not really." Cris said.

**He crossed to the window and opened it; Hermes flew inside, landed on Ron's essay and held out a leg to which a letter was attached. Ron took the letter off it and the owl departed at once, leaving inky footprints across Ron's drawing of the moon lo.**

**"That's definitely Percy's handwriting," said Ron, sinking back into his chair and staring at the words on the outside of the scroll: **_**Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor House, Hogwarts**_**. He looked up at the other two. "What d'you reckon?"**

**"Open it!" said Hermione eagerly, and Cris nodded.**

**Ron unrolled the scroll and began to read. The further down the parchment his eyes traveled, the more pronounced became his scowl. When he had finished reading, he looked disgusted.**

"I so don't want to know." Sirius said.

**He thrust the letter at Cris and Hermione, who leaned towards each other to read it together:**

_**Dear Ron,**_

_**I have only just heard (from no less a person than the Minister for Magic himself, who has it from your new teacher, Professor Umbridge) that you have become a Hogwarts prefect. I was most pleasantly surprised when I heard this news and must firstly offer my congratulations.**_

_**I must admit that I have always been afraid that you would take what we might call the 'Fred and George' route, rather than following in my footsteps, **_

"Hey we're awesome!" the twins shouted.

"I know you are." Cris said with a smirk.

_**so you can imagine my feelings on hearing you have stopped flouting authority and have decided to shoulder some real responsibility.**_

"We do have responsibility; it's just different from yours as we are friends with Cris." Ron said.

"I know that now, I am truly sorry." Percy said.

"It's okay son, you now know the truth." Mr. Weasley said.

_**But I want to give you more than congratulations, Ron, I want to give you some advice, which is why I am sending this at night rather than by the usual morning post. Hopefully, you will be able to read this away from prying eyes and avoid awkward questions.**_

"Well that didn't work." Charlie said.

"I don't keep something like this from my friends." Ron said.

_**From something the Minister let slip when telling me you are now a prefect, I gather that you are still seeing a lot of Cristal Potter. I must tell you, Ron, that nothing could put you in danger of losing your badge more than continued fraternization with that girl. **_

"What!" shouted the room.

"I know, I was stupid." Percy said.

"I abandoned her once when I didn't believe her and I am not doing it again." Ron said. Cris went over and hugged her best friend, though nobody noticed the looks from the future kids.

_**Yes, I am sure you are surprised to hear this - no doubt you will say that Potter has always been Dumbledore's favorite — but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts much longer and the people who count have a very different - and probably more accurate - view of Potter's behavior. **_

"You don't know anything about her!" Remus shouted.

"I know, I didn't know how she was raised or what went on in the maze and I am sorry." Percy said.

_**I shall say no more here, but if you look at the Daily Prophet tomorrow you will get a good idea of the way the wind is blowing — and see if you can spot yours truly!**_

"What can you do? How old are you twenty-two?" Lily asked. Percy blushed and Teddy read on.

_**Seriously, Ron, you do not want to be tarred with the same brush as Potter, it could be very damaging to your future prospects, and I am talking here about life after school, too. As you must be aware, given that our father escorted her to court, Potter had a disciplinary hearing this summer in front of the whole Wizengamot and she did not come out of it looking too good. She got off on a mere technicality, if you ask me, and many of the people I've spoken to remain convinced of her guilt.**_

_**It may be that you are afraid to sever ties with Potter - I know that she can be unbalanced and, for all I know, violent -**_

"Only to those who threaten my friends and family." Cris said.

"I know," Keiran said.

"We've seen it." Teddy said. The two of them shuddered at the memory.

_**but if you have any worries about this, or have spotted anything else in Potter's behavior that is troubling you, I urge you to speak to Dolores Umbridge, a truly delightful woman who I know will be only too happy to advise you.**_

"Delightful?" Charlie asked his younger brother. "No offence Perce, but have you gone insane?"

"I think he has Charlie, sad really, I thought he was the smart one." Bill said.

_**This leads me to my other bit of advice. As I have hinted above, Dumbledore's regime at Hogwarts may soon be over. Your loyalty, Ron, should be not to him, but to the school and the Ministry. I am very sorry to hear that, so far, Professor Umbridge is encountering very little cooperation from staff as she strives to make those necessary changes within Hogwarts that the Ministry so ardently desires (although she should find this easier from next week — again, see the Daily Prophet tomorrow!). I shall say only this - a student who shows himself willing to help Professor Umbridge now may be very well-placed for Head Boyship in a couple of years!**_

"Why do I have to be nice to her? She is completely awful." Ron said.

"I agree with you." Charlie said.

"Besides, there are more things in life than becoming Head Boy." Bill said.

_**I am sorry that I was unable to see more of you over the summer. It pains me to criticize our parents, but I am afraid I can no longer live under their roof while they remain mixed up with the dangerous crowd around Dumbledore. (If you are writing to Mother at any point, you might tell her that a certain Sturgis Podmore, who is a great friend of Dumbledore's, has recently been sent to Azkaban for trespass at the Ministry. Perhaps that will open their eyes to the kind of petty criminals with whom they are currently rubbing shoulders.) I count myself very lucky to have escaped the stigma of association with such people - the Minister really could not be more gracious to me — and I do hope, Ron, that you will not allow family ties to blind you to the misguided nature of our parents' beliefs and actions, either. I sincerely hope that, in time, they will realize how mistaken they were and I shall, of course, be ready to accept a full apology when that day comes.**_

"Perce, sorry to burst your bubble but it should be the other way around." Bill said.

"I know, I was stupid." Percy said.

"I tell you what my brother told me after our sister died Percy, don't stride to prove yourself to those of higher power, follow your heart it'll lead you right, the government isn't always right they tell you things they want you to hear not what you need to hear. When in doubt listen to people you trust or those who care for you, they won't lead you astray." Gwen said.

"Those are deep words Miss Johnson." Dumbledore said. Gwen blushed and hid her face in Viktor's chest who laughed and held her to him.

_**Please think over what I have said most carefully, particularly the bit about Cristal Potter, and congratulations again on becoming prefect.**_

_**Your brother,**_

"Well at least you're still admitting that." Bill said.

_**Percy**_

"For offence bro, but you have definitely lost your mind." Charlie said.

"I think so too," Percy muttered under his breath.

**Cris looked up at Ron.**

**"Well," she said, trying to sound as though she found the whole thing a joke, "if you want to - er - what is it?" - she checked Percy's letter - "Oh yeah - 'severe ties' with me, I swear I won't get violent."**

**"Give it back," said Ron, holding out his hand. "He is -" Ron said jerkily, tearing Percy's letter in half "the world's -" he tore it into quarters "biggest -" he tore it into eighths "git." He threw the pieces into the fire.**

"Well that's one solution to the problem." Robin said with a smile. Percy looked down; now that he knew the truth he was truly disgusted with himself.

**"Come on, we've got to get this finished sometime before dawn," he said briskly to Cris, pulling Professor Sinistra's essay back towards him.**

**Hermione was looking at Ron with an odd expression on her face.**

**"Oh, give them here," she said abruptly.**

**"What?" said Ron.**

**"Give them to me, I'll look through them and correct them," she said.**

"You can never stay mad at them for too long." Ginny said with laugh.

"I know," Hermione said.

**"Are you serious? Ah, Hermione, you're a life-saver," said Ron, "what can I -?"**

**"What you can say is, promise we'll never leave our homework this late again," she said, holding out both hands for their essays, but she looked slightly amused all the same.**

**"Thanks a million, Hermione," said Cris weakly, passing over her essay and sinking back into her armchair, rubbing her eyes.**

**It was now past midnight and the common room was deserted but for the three of them and Crookshanks. The only sound was that of Hermione's quill scratching out sentences here and there on their essays and the ruffle of pages as she checked various facts in the reference books strewn across the table. Cris was exhausted. She also felt an odd, sick, empty feeling in her stomach that had nothing to do with tiredness and everything to do with the letter now curling blackly in the heart of the fire.**

**She knew that half the people inside Hogwarts thought her strange, even mad; she knew that the Daily Prophet had been making snide allusions to her for months, but there was something about seeing it written down like that in Percy's writing, about knowing that Percy was advising Ron to drop her and even to tell tales about her to Umbridge, that made her situation real to her as nothing else had. She had known Percy for four years, had stayed in his house during the summer holidays, she had even been awarded full marks by him in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament last year, yet now, Percy thought him unbalanced and possibly violent.**

"I'm sorry, I was so stupid." Percy said.

"Yes, you were. If I was ever violent you would have seen it by now. I know I have a temper but I rarely yell at people unless they annoy me." Cris said.

"Which seems to be often recently." Hermione said.

"I know, and I am sorry." Cris said.

**And with a surge of sympathy for her godfather, Cris thought Sirius was probably the only person she knew who could really understand how she felt at the moment, because Sirius was in the same situation. Nearly everyone in the wizarding world thought Sirius a dangerous murderer and a great Voldemort supporter and he had had to live with that knowledge for fourteen years…**

**Cris blinked. She had just seen something in the fire that could not have been there. It had flashed into sight and vanished immediately. No… it could not have been… she had imagined it because she had been thinking about Sirius…**

"What are you doing know?" Remus asked sighing rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

"My duty as godfather." Sirius said.

**"Okay, write that down," Hermione said to Ron, pushing his essay and a sheet covered in her own writing back to Ron, "then add this conclusion I've written for you."**

"How often does that happen?" Lily asked.

"Not too often, we usually have really late nights." Cris said.

"How late?" Prongs asked.

"Late enough." Hermione said.

**"Hermione, you are honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met," said Ron weakly, "and if I'm ever rude to you again -"**

**"- I'll know you're back to normal," said Hermione. "Cris, yours is good except for this bit at the end, I think you must have misheard Professor Sinistra, Europa's covered in ice, not mice - Cris?"**

"That was an honest spelling mistake; it happens a lot when we are up late like that." Cris said.

"Which is why I look it over after a late night." Hermione said.

"That's a pretty good system." Prongs said.

**Cris had slid off her chair on to her knees and was now crouching on the singed and threadbare hearthrug, gazing into the flames.**

**"Er - Cris?" said Ron uncertainly. "Why are you down there?"**

**"Because I've just seen Sirius's head in the fire," said Cris.**

"Sirius! You could get caught." Lily said.

"I wasn't," Sirius said.

"I know, and I thank you for looking after Cris." Prongs said with a smile at his old friend.

**She spoke quite calmly; after all, she had seen Sirius's head in this very fire the previous year and talked to it, too; nevertheless, she could not be sure that she had really seen it this time… it had vanished so quickly…**

**"Sirius's head?" Hermione repeated. "You mean like when he wanted to talk to you during the Triwizard Tournament? But he wouldn't do that now, it would be too - Sirius!"**

"You did do that." Remus said.

"So that's why you stayed up so late." Robin said. Robin then blushed as did Sirius for that comment as the group chuckled.

**She gasped, gazing at the fire; Ron dropped his quill. There in the middle of the dancing flames sat Sirius's head, long dark hair falling around his grinning face.**

**"I was starting to think you'd go to bed before everyone else had disappeared," he said. "I've been checking every hour."**

"That was very dangerous." Charlie said.

"I know, but I couldn't really send her a letter now could I?" Sirius asked.

**"You've been popping into the fire every hour?" Cris said, half-laughing.**

**"Just for a few seconds to check if the coast was clear."**

**"But what if you'd been seen?" said Hermione anxiously.**

**"Well, I think a girl - first-year, by the look of her - might've got a glimpse of me earlier, but don't worry" Sirius said hastily, as Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth, "I was gone the moment she looked back at me and I'll bet she just thought I was an oddly-shaped log or something."**

"I don't know Sirius, she may not have known what she saw but she still could have told." Tonks said.

**"But, Sirius, this is taking an awful risk -" Hermione began.**

**"You sound like Molly," said Sirius. "This was the only way I could come up with of answering Cris' letter without resorting to a code - and codes are breakable."**

**At the mention of Cris' letter, Hermione and Ron both turned to stare at her.**

**"You didn't say you'd written to Sirius!" said Hermione accusingly.**

**"I forgot," said Cris, which was perfectly true; her meeting with Cho in the Owlery had driven everything before it out of her mind. "Don't look at me like that, Hermione, there was no way anyone would have got secret information out of it, was there, Sirius?"**

**"No, it was very good," said Sirius, smiling. "Anyway, we'd better be quick, just in case we're disturbed - your scar."**

**"What about -?" Ron began, but Hermione interrupted him. "We'll tell you afterwards. Go on, Sirius."**

**"Well, I know it can't be fun when it hurts, but we don't think it's anything to really worry about. It kept aching all last year, didn't it?"**

**"Yeah, and Dumbledore said it happened whenever Voldemort was feeling a powerful emotion," said Cris, ignoring, as usual, Ron and Hermione's winces. "So maybe he was just, I dunno, really angry or something the night I had that detention." **

"That is possible," Remus said.

"Though we can't know for sure." Robin said.

**"Well, now he's back it's bound to hurt more often," said Sirius.**

**"So you don't think it had anything to do with Umbridge touching me when I was in detention with her?" Cris asked.**

**"I doubt it," said Sirius. "I know her by reputation and I'm sure she's no Death Eater -" **

"Though she is evil." Keiran said with a growl.

**"She's foul enough to be one," said Cris darkly, and Ron and Hermione nodded vigorously in agreement.**

Keiran looked at his young godmother.

"I think you've been spending a lot of time with mum Keiran." Lily J said with a smile.

"Shut up Lils," Keiran said blushing as the group laughed.

**"Yes, but the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters," said Sirius with a wry smile. "I know she's a nasty piece of work, though — you should hear Remus talk about her."**

**"Does Remus know her?" asked Cris quickly, remembering Umbridge's comments about dangerous half-breeds during her first lesson.**

**"No," said Sirius, "but she drafted a bit of anti-werewolf legislation two years ago that makes it almost impossible for him to get a job."**

"It's not their fault though!" Scarlett shouted.

"I know Scar, she is too opinionated though. Can't see the man beyond what they are. As long as they take the potion it's fine and it's only once a month." Robin said. The group turned to glare at the toad for that.

**Cris remembered how much shabbier Remus looked these days and her dislike of Umbridge deepened even further.**

**"What's she got against werewolves?" said Hermione angrily.**

"They are monsters!" Umbridge screeched for the first time in a while. Victoire shot up and got into the toad's face.

"I'm part Veela; does that make me a monster, my mom? No, we are normal people we just have different attributes than you. Just be glad that I'm not full Veela." Victoire spat. Fear was imminent on the toad's face and Keiran kissed Victoire for that.

"Zat's why you do not piss of Veela's." Fleur said proudly. Bill smiled and kissed her too as Teddy continued to read.

**"Scared of them, I expect," said Sirius, smiling at her indignation. **

**"Apparently she loathes part humans; she campaigned to have merpeople rounded up and tagged last year, too. **

"They aren't dangerous, only if you try to harm them." Charlie snapped glaring at the toad.

**Imagine wasting your time and energy persecuting merpeople when there are little toe rags like Kreacher on the loose."**

**Ron laughed but Hermione looked upset.**

**"Sirius!" she said reproachfully. "Honestly, if you made a bit of an effort with Kreacher, I'm sure he'd respond. After all, you are the only member of his family he's got left, and Professor Dumbledore said -"**

**"So, what are Umbridge's lessons like?" Sirius interrupted. "Is she training you all to kill half-breeds?"**

"Well we would be learning spells then wouldn't we." Fred said disgustedly.

**"No," said Cris, ignoring Hermione's affronted look at being cut off in her defense of Kreacher. **

**"She's not letting us use magic at all!"**

**"All we do is read the stupid textbook," said Ron.**

**"Ah, well, that figures," said Sirius. "Our information from inside the Ministry is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."**

"Of course not, how can you possibly defend yourselves if you aren't taught." Lily snapped glaring at the ministry officials.

**"Trained in combat!" repeated Cris incredulously. "What does he think we're doing here, forming some sort of wizard army?"**

The adults didn't see the look that was passed along with the members of Dumbledore's Army.

**"That's exactly what he thinks you're doing," said Sirius, "or, rather, that's exactly what he's afraid Dumbledore's doing - forming his own private army, with which he will be able to take on the Ministry of Magic."**

"Like we would do that, all we're worried about is Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Robin said.

**There was a pause at this, then Ron said, "That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard, including all the stuff that Luna Lovegood comes out with."**

"Sorry," Ron said going red slightly.

"It's alright, but that is absurd." Luna said.

**"So we're being prevented from learning Defense Against the Dark Arts because Fudge is scared we'll use spells against the Ministry?" said Hermione, looking furious.**

**"Yep," said Sirius. "Fudge thinks Dumbledore will stop at nothing to seize power. He's getting more paranoid about Dumbledore by the day. It's a matter of time before he has Dumbledore arrested on some trumped-up charge."**

**This reminded Cris of Percy's letter.**

**"D'you know if there's going to be anything about Dumbledore in the Daily Prophet tomorrow? Ron's brother Percy reckons there will be -"**

**"I don't know," said Sirius, "I haven't seen anyone from the Order all weekend, they're all busy. It's just been Kreacher and me here."**

**There was a definite note of bitterness in Sirius's voice.**

**"So you haven't had any news about Hagrid, either?"**

**"Ah…" said Sirius, "well, he was supposed to be back by now, no one's sure what's happened to him."**

"I hope he's alright." Kit said.

"I'm sure he's alright." Padfoot said.

**Then, seeing their stricken faces, he added quickly, "But Dumbledore's not worried, so don't you three get yourselves in a state; I'm sure Hagrid's fine."**

"Exactly, listen to Sirius." Robin said. Keiran and Scarlett laughed at that.

"That's the first time I heard you say that mum." Scarlett said. Robin blushed as Sirius pouted while Teddy read on.

**"But if he was supposed to be back by now…" said Hermione in a small, anxious voice.**

**"Madame Maxime was with him, we've been in touch with her and she says they got separated on the journey home - but there's nothing to suggest he's hurt or - well, nothing to suggest he's not perfectly okay."**

**Unconvinced, Cris, Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks.**

**"Listen, don't go asking too many questions about Hagrid," said Sirius hastily, "it'll just draw even more attention to the fact that he's not back and I know Dumbledore doesn't want that. Hagrid's tough, he'll be okay." And when they did not appear cheered by this, Sirius added, "When's your next Hogsmeade weekend, anyway? I was thinking, we got away with the dog disguise at the station, didn't we? I thought I could —" **

"Don't Sirius," Lily said worriedly.

**"NO!" said Cris and Hermione together, very loudly.**

**"Sirius, didn't you see the Daily Prophet?" said Hermione anxiously.**

**"Oh, that," said Sirius, grinning, "they're always guessing where I am, they haven't really got a clue -"**

"Though they were really close." Sirius said.

"I know, I just don't want to lose you too." Cris said.

"Don't worry pup, you won't." Sirius said.

**"Yeah, but we think this time they have,' said Cris. "Something Malfoy said on the train made us think he knew it was you, and his father was on the platform, Sirius - you know, Lucius Malfoy - so don't come up here, whatever you do. If Malfoy recognizes you again -"**

**"All right, all right, I've got the point," said Sirius. He looked most displeased. "Just an idea, thought you might like to get together."**

**"I would, I just don't want you chucked back in Azkaban!" said Cris.**

**There was a pause in which Sirius looked out of the fire at Cris, a crease between his sunken eyes.**

**"You're less like your father than I thought," he said finally, a definite coolness in his voice. "The risk would've been what made it fun for James."**

Cris looked down as Prongs stared at his older best friend. "Pads, I know you sick of being stuck in that house, but please don't take it out on Cris, she's just worried about you and I don't want you to get caught again." Prongs said.

"I know, I'm sorry Prongs, Crisy." Sirius said. Cris looked up and nodded that comment did sting quite a lot.

**"Look -"**

**"Well, I'd better get going, I can hear Kreacher coming down the stairs," said Sirius, but Cris was sure he was lying. "I'll write to tell you a time I can make it back into the fire, then, shall I? If you can stand to risk it?"**

**There was a tiny pop, and the place where Sirius's head had been was flickering flame once more. **

"Well that's the chapter," Teddy said passing it to Keiran.

"Sirius, you know that's not what I meant right?" Cris asked.

"Yeah, I know that pup. I was just sick of being in that house." Sirius said. Cris got up and hugged him tightly before going back to sit as Keiran started the next chapter.


	123. Chapter 15: Hogwarts High Inquisitor

"**Chapter 15: Hogwarts High Inquisitor," **Keiran read.

"I don't like the sound of that." Prongs said.

"If it has to do with the toad then of course it's not good." Moony said.

**They had expected to have to comb Hermione's Daily Prophet carefully next morning to find the article Percy had mentioned in his letter. However, the departing delivery owl had barely cleared the top of the milk jug when Hermione let out a huge gasp and flattened the newspaper to reveal a large photograph of Dolores Umbridge, smiling widely and blinking slowly at them from beneath the headline.**

**MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM **

**DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED **

**FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR**

**"Umbridge – Inquisitor?" said Cris darkly, her half-eaten piece of toast slipping from her fingers. "What does that mean?" Hermione read aloud:**

**"****In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

"Isn't that illegal?" Gwen asked.

"Fudge doesn't care Gwen, he's just afraid of what Dumbledore can do." Cris said glaring at the minister.

**"'****The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. 'He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve.'**

"You mean the Slytherin parents, or otherwise Death Eaters?" Padfoot asked.

"Exactly," Cris said.

**"****This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the wizarding school. As recently as August 30th, Educational Decree Number Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person. **

"But you didn't select an appropriate person." Cris said.

"No kidding, she's not teaching us anything." Hermione said.

**'****That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,' said Weasley last night. 'Dumbledore couldn't find anyone so the Minister put in Umbridge, and of course, she's been an immediate success —'"**

"No she hasn't!" screeched the room.

"Perce, I'm sorry to tell you this but you have lost your mind." Bill said.

"I have not," Percy said.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked. Percy blushed and turned red as Keiran continued reading.

**"****She's been a WHAT?" said Cris loudly.**

"A complete success, didn't you hear Cris?" Padfoot asked. Cris turned to glare at her young godfather.

**"****Wait, there's more," said Hermione grimly.**

**"'—****an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts.'**

"Oh, so she's a spy, I don't like spies." Gwen said. Snape shifted in his seat and Gwen looked at him.

"There are some spies I like, like James Bond, he's cool." She said with a smirk.

"Shaken, not stirred." Cris said. They laughed and pure-bloods were confused.

"I don't get it." Fred said.

"I'll explain later." Hermione said.

**"****It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor.**

**"'****This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts,' said Weasley. 'The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that she has accepted.'**

**"****The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts. **

"Yeah right," Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said.

**'****I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation,' said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. **

"They are just talking to Voldemort supporters." Charlie said nastily.

"Of course they are, what else do you expect." Lily J said.

**'Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation.'**

**"****Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the employment of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror, 'Mad - Eye' Moody. **

"The only dangerous one on that list was Mad-Eye because it wasn't actually Mad-Eye but a disguised Death Eater." Tonks said. Amelia wrote that down, things were coming into light that she saw coming.

**"****Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts "'I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose our confidence,' said a Ministry insider last night.**

**"****Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts.**

"That is good, because this whole thing is ridiculous." Kit said.

"Yes it is." Tonks said.

**"'****Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office,' said Madam Marchbanks. 'This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore.'**

**"****(For a full account of Madam Marchbanks's alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page seventeen.)"**

**Hermione finished reading and looked across the table at the other two.**

**"****So now we know how we ended up with Umbridge! Fudge passed this Decree and forced her on us! And now he's given her the power to inspect the other teachers!" Hermione was breathing fast and her eyes were very bright. "I can't believe this. It's outrageous!"**

**"****I know it is," said Cris. She looked down at her right hand, clenched on the table-top, and saw the faint white outline of the words Umbridge had forced her to cut into her skin.**

The group growled and glared at the toad in the room who was tied up in her chair, unable to move.

**But a grin was unfurling on Ron's face.**

**"****What?" said Cris and Hermione together, staring at him.**

**"****Oh, I can't wait to see McGonagall inspected," said Ron happily. "Umbridge won't know what's hit her."**

**"****Well, come on," said Hermione, jumping up, "we'd better get going, if she's inspecting Binns's class we don't want to be late…"**

**But Professor Umbridge was not inspecting their History of Magic lesson, which was just as dull as the previous Monday, nor was she in Snape's dungeon when they arrived for double Potions, where Cris' moonstone essay was handed back to her with a large, spiky black 'P' scrawled in an upper corner.**

"P?" Gwen asked.

"That's not too bad." Lily said.

"I was half dead on my feet when I wrote the stupid paper; I think I did fairly well." Cris said.

"That's true," Prongs said.

**"I have awarded you the grades you would have received if you presented this work in your OWL," said Snape with a smirk, as he swept among them, passing back their homework. "This should give you a realistic idea of what to expect in the examination."**

**Snape reached the front of the class and turned on his heel to face them.**

**"****The general standard of this homework was abysmal. Most of you would have failed had this been your examination. I expect to see a great deal more effort for this week's essay on the various varieties of venom antidotes, or I shall have to start handing out detentions to those dunces who get a D."**

"Having detention would make it even harder to get their grades up though Sev." Lily said.

"Don't bother Lils, that's just how he is." Prongs said.

**He smirked as Malfoy sniggered and said in a carrying whisper, "Some people got a D? Ha!" **

"What did you get?" Ginny asked.

"I got an A," Draco said.

"Wow, I thought you had gotten an O." Ron said.

"Now I'm confused. How on earth is O higher than an A?" Gwen asked.

"I felt the same way, it'll explain shortly, I promise." Lily said.

"Alright," Gwen said.

**Cris realized that Hermione was looking sideways to see what grade she had received; she slid her moonstone essay back into her bag as quickly as possible, feeling that she would rather keep that information private.**

**Determined not to give Snape an excuse to fail her this lesson, Cris read and reread every line of instructions on the blackboard at least three times before acting on them. Her Strengthening Solution was not precisely the clear turquoise shade of Hermione's but it was at least blue rather than pink, like Neville's, and she delivered a flask of it to Snape's desk at the end of the lesson with a feeling of mingled defiance and relief.**

**"****Well, that wasn't as bad as last week, was it?" said Hermione, as they climbed the steps out of the dungeon and made their way across the Entrance Hall towards lunch. "And the homework didn't go too badly, either, did it?"**

"Only you Hermione." Ginny said with a smile.

**When neither Ron nor Cris answered, she pressed on, "I mean, all right, I didn't expect the top grade, not if he's marking to OWL standard, but a pass is quite encouraging at this stage, wouldn't you say?"**

**Cris made a non-committal noise in her throat.**

**"****Of course, a lot can happen between now and the exam, we've got plenty of time to improve, but the grades we're getting now are a sort of baseline, aren't they? Something we can build on…"**

"If you wanted to know than you should just ask." Gwen asked.

"I try not to be too blunt." Hermione asked.

**They sat down together at the Gryffindor table.**

**"****Obviously, I'd have been thrilled if I'd got an O -"**

**"****Hermione," said Ron sharply "if you want to know what grades we got, ask."**

**"****I don't - I didn't mean - well, if you want to tell me -"**

**"****I got a P," said Ron, ladling soup into his bowl. "Happy?"**

**"****Well, that's nothing to be ashamed of," said Fred, who had just arrived at the table with George and Lee Jordan and was sitting down on Cris' right. "Nothing wrong with a good healthy P."**

"Well at least you can work up on it together, and don't do anymore late nights." Lily said.

"Yes mum," Cris said.

**"****But," said Hermione, "doesn't P stand for…"**

**"****Poor, yeah," said Lee Jordan. "Still, better than D, isn't it? 'Dreadful'?"**

"So each letter stands for something?" Gwen asked.

"I'm sure it'll explain all the letters soon." Cris said.

**Cris looked over to where Fred and George were sitting and they winked at her. Cris felt her face grow warm as Hermione started to explain about OWL grades.**

**"****So top grade's O for 'Outstanding'," she was saying, 'and then there's A-"**

**"****No, E," George corrected her, "E for 'Exceeds Expectations'. And I've always thought Fred and I should've got E in everything, because we exceeded expectations just by turning up for the exams."**

"That's what I thought too." Padfoot said.

"Only you," Moony said.

**They all laughed except Hermione, who ploughed on, "So, after E it's A for 'Acceptable', and that's the last pass grade, isn't it?"**

**"****Yep," said Fred, dunking an entire roll in his soup, transferring it to his mouth and swallowing it whole.**

**"****Then you get P for 'Poor'-" Ron raised both his arms in mock celebration - "and D for 'Dreadful'."**

**"****And then T," George reminded him.**

"There's lower than dreadful?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said with a smile and turned towards Remus.

"You promised you wouldn't." Remus said.

"Sirius, be nice." Robin said.

"I'm still trying to figure out how he got it though." Sirius said.

"Got what?" the group asked.

"Oh yeah, he actually got a T." Prongs said with a laugh. Teddy and Cris turned to look at their uncle/dad.

"How on earth did that happen?" Cris asked.

"I second that." Teddy said.

"He exploded his cauldron quite a lot during class, he is dreadful at potions." Padfoot said. Moony and Remus blushed at that.

"Can we continue please?" Remus asked. Keiran took pity on his uncle and continued reading.

**"****T?" asked Hermione, looking appalled. "Even lower than a D? What on earth does that stand for?"**

**"****Troll", said George promptly.**

**Cris laughed again, though she was not sure whether or not George was joking. **

"I wasn't Bambi," George said.

"I know that now." Cris said.

**She imagined trying to conceal from Hermione that she had received T's in all her OWLs and immediately resolved to work harder from now on.**

**"****You lot had an inspected lesson yet?" Fred asked them.**

**"****No," said Hermione at once. "Have you?"**

**"****Just now, before lunch," said George. "Charms."**

**"****What was it like?" Cris and Hermione asked together.**

**Fred shrugged.**

**"****Not that bad. Umbridge just lurked in the corner making notes on a clipboard. You know what Flitwick's like, he treated her like a guest, didn't seem to bother him at all. She didn't say much. Asked Alicia a couple of questions about what the classes are normally like, Alicia told her they were really good, that was it."**

**"****I can't see old Flitwick getting marked down," said George, "he usually gets everyone through their exams all right."**

"Yes, but he has goblin in him, and knowing Umbridge that won't work well at all." Sirius said.

"I didn't know he had goblin in him." Hermione said.

"Explains why he's short." Ron said.

**"****Who've you got this afternoon?" Fred asked Cris.**

**"****Trelawney -"**

**"****A T if ever I saw one."**

**"****- and Umbridge herself."**

**"****Well, be a good girl and keep your temper with Umbridge today" said George. "Angelina will do her nut if you miss any more Quidditch practices."**

"That's the truth." Cris and the twins said.

"Though she's not as bad as Oliver." Fred said.

"True," Cris and George said.

**But Cris did not have to wait for Defense Against the Dark Arts to meet Professor Umbridge.**

"Great," the group groaned.

"Please don't do anything stupid." Lily said.

"I'll try not to." Cris said with a smile.

**She was pulling out her dream diary in a seat at the very back of the shadowy Divination room when Ron elbowed her in the ribs and, looking round, she saw Professor Umbridge emerging through the trapdoor in the floor. The class, which had been talking cheerily fell silent at once.**

**The abrupt fall in the noise level made Professor Trelawney, who had been wafting about handing out copies of The Dream Oracle, look round.**

**"****Good afternoon, Professor Trelawney," said Professor Umbridge with her wide smile. "You received my note, I trust? Giving the time and date of your inspection?" **

"Why do you even treat people like they are lower than you?" Gwen asked.

"Don't bother Gwen, she's a nasty toad." Cris said.

**Professor Trelawney nodded curtly and, looking very disgruntled, turned her back on Professor Umbridge and continued to give out books. Still smiling, Professor Umbridge grasped the back of the nearest armchair and pulled it to the front of the class so that it was a few inches behind Professor Trelawney's seat. She then sat down, took her clipboard from her flowery bag and looked up expectantly, waiting for the class to begin.**

"Man, she's going to make that class suck even worse." Charlie said.

"No kidding," Ron said.

**Professor Trelawney pulled her shawls tight about her with slightly trembling hands and surveyed the class through her hugely magnifying lenses.**

**"We shall be continuing our study of prophetic dreams today," she said in a brave attempt at her usual mystic tones, though her voice shook slightly. "Divide into pairs, please, and interpret each other's latest night-time visions with the aid of the Oracle."**

**She made as though to sweep back to her seat, saw Professor Umbridge sitting right beside it, and immediately veered left towards Parvati and Lavender, who were already deep in discussion about Parvati's most recent dream.**

**Cris opened her copy of The Dream Oracle, watching Umbridge covertly. She was already making notes on her clipboard. After a few minutes she got to her feet and began to pace the room in Trelawney's wake, listening to her conversations with students and posing questions here and there. Cris bent her head hurriedly over her book.**

**"Think of a dream, quick," she told Ron, "in case the old toad comes our way."**

**"I did it last time," Ron protested, "it's your turn, you tell me one." **

"Mate, I'm glad you always make up your dreams, yours are always weird." Ron said.

"I aim to please." Cris said with a smile.

**"Oh, I dunno…" said Cris desperately, who could not remember dreaming anything at all over the last few days. "Lets say I dreamed I was… drowning Snape in my cauldron. Yeah, that'll do…"**

"Truly a child of a Marauder." Sirius said.

"You should have seen the kind of stuff these three did." Victoire said pointing to the other children of marauders. Keiran, Teddy and Scarlett looked innocently at Victoire.

"We didn't do anything," they said. Victoire rolled her eyes and Keiran pulled her in for a kiss.

"Just read KJ." Victoire said. Keiran smiled and continued to read while the Marauders laughed at them.

**Ron chortled as he opened his Dream Oracle.**

**"Okay, we've got to add your age to the date you had the dream, the number of letters in the subject… would that be 'drowning' or 'cauldron' or 'Snape'?"**

"Don't you know anything about grammar?" Gwen asked. Hermione and Cris rolled their eyes.

"Ron does, he just tends to forget a lot." Cris said. Ron blushed and Keiran started reading again.

**"It's Snape, he's the subject," said Cris, chancing a glance behind her. Professor Umbridge was now standing at Professor Trelawney's shoulder making notes while the Divination teacher questioned Neville about his dream diary.**

**"What night did you dream this again?" Ron said, immersed in calculations. **

"More like pretending," Ginny said.

"That's true," Cris and Hermione said. Ron pouted again and Hermione kissed his cheek.

**"I dunno, last night, whenever you like," Cris told him, trying to listen to what Umbridge was saying to Professor Trelawney. They were only a table away from her and Ron now. Professor Umbridge was making another note on her clipboard and Professor Trelawney was looking extremely put out.**

"It kind of makes me feel sorry for her." Hermione said. Cris and Ron looked at her and she shrugged and they shook their heads.

**"Now," said Umbridge, looking up at Trelawney, "you've been in this post how long, exactly?" **

**Professor Trelawney scowled at her, arms crossed and shoulders hunched as though wishing to protect herself as much as possible from the indignity of the inspection. After a slight pause in which she seemed to decide that the question was not so offensive that she could reasonably ignore it, she said in a deeply resentful tone, "Nearly sixteen years."**

"That'll be right before Cris is born." Charlie said.

"Why do I feel like we are missing something?" Bill asked.

"Because maybe we are." Charlie said.

**"Quite a period," said Professor Umbridge, making a note on her clipboard. "So it was Professor Dumbledore who appointed you?"**

**"That's right," said Professor Trelawney shortly.**

"Could it be because of the prophecy?" Sirius whispered to Remus who shook his head.

**Professor Umbridge made another note.**

**"And you are a great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney?" **

"Well then that'll explain the vision she had in third year." Ginny said.

**"Yes," said Professor Trelawney, holding her head a little higher.**

**Another note on the clipboard.**

**"But I think - correct me if I am mistaken - that you are the first in your family since Cassandra to be possessed of Second Sight?"**

**"These things often skip - er - three generations," said Professor Trelawney.**

"It would have sounded better if she didn't pause." Gwen said.

"Yeah," Lily J said.

**Professor Umbridge's toad like smile widened.**

**"Of course," she said sweetly, making yet another note. "Well, if you could just predict something for me, then?" And she looked up enquiringly, still smiling.**

"They don't come on command do they?" Gwen asked.

"No they don't, she should know that." Luna said.

**Professor Trelawney stiffened as though unable to believe her ears. "I don't understand you," she said, clutching convulsively at the shawl around her scrawny neck.**

**"I'd like you to make a prediction for me," said Professor Umbridge very clearly. Cris and Ron were not the only people now watching and listening sneakily from behind their books. Most of the class were staring transfixed at Professor Trelawney as she drew herself up to her full height, her beads and bangles clinking.**

**"The Inner Eye does not See upon command!" she said in scandalized tones.**

**"I see," said Professor Umbridge softly, making yet another note on her clipboard.**

**"I - but - but… wait!" said Professor Trelawney suddenly, in an attempt at her usual ethereal voice, though the mystical effect was ruined somewhat by the way it was shaking with anger.**

**"I… I think I do see something… something that concerns you… why, I sense something… something dark… some grave peril…"**

"Well that was true," Keiran said. Umbridge's eyes widened and looked over at the boy who resembled the convict.

"What happened?" Remus asked excitedly.

"You'll have to wait and find out, but I can guarantee you'll enjoy it." Teddy said. Remus looked at his son, wanting to know more about what happened. But before he could ask Keiran continued reading.

**Professor Trelawney pointed a shaking finger at Professor Umbridge who continued to smile blandly at her, eyebrows raised.**

"**I am afraid… I am afraid that you are in grave danger!" Professor Trelawney finished dramatically.**

**There was a pause. Professor Umbridge surveyed Professor Trelawney.**

"**Right," she said softly, scribbling on her clipboard once more. "Well, if that's really the best you can do…"**

"Too bad, you should really heed her warning." Victoire said with a smile.

"Come on, if you're going to say something then tell us what happened." Bill said to his daughter. Victoire just smiled at him but didn't say anything.

**She turned away, leaving Professor Trelawney standing rooted to the spot, her chest heaving.**

**Cris caught Ron's eye and knew that Ron was thinking exactly the same as she was: they both knew that Professor Trelawney was an old fraud, but on the other hand, they loathed Umbridge so much that they felt very much on Trelawney's side - until she swooped down on them a few seconds later, that is.**

**"Well?" she said, snapping her long fingers under Cris' nose, uncharacteristically brisk. "Let me see the start you've made on your dream diary, please."**

**And by the time she had interpreted Cris' dreams at the top of her voice (all of which, even the ones that involved eating porridge, apparently foretold a gruesome and early death),**

"I didn't know porridge was dangerous." Gwen said.

"Neither did I." Cris said with a smile.

**she was feeling much less sympathetic towards her. All the while, Professor Umbridge stood a few feet away, making notes on that clipboard, and when the bell rang she descended the silver ladder first and was waiting for them all when they reached their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson ten minutes later.**

"And another boring DADA class." Prongs said.

"No kidding," the trio and Neville said.

**She was humming and smiling to herself when they entered the room. Cris and Ron told Hermione, who had been in Arithmancy, exactly what had happened in Divination while they all took out their copies of Defensive Magical Theory, but before Hermione could ask any questions Professor Umbridge had called them all to order and silence fell.**

**"Wands away" she instructed them all with a smile, and those people who had been hopeful enough to take them out, sadly returned them to their bags. **

**"As we finished Chapter One last lesson, I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence 'Chapter Two, Common Defensive Theories and their Derivation'. There will be no need to talk." **

"Or think," Scarlett said.

**Still smiling her wide, self-satisfied smile, she sat down at her desk. The class gave an audible sigh as it turned, as one, to page nineteen. Cris wondered dully whether there were enough chapters in the book to keep them reading through all this year's lessons and was on the point of checking the contents page when she noticed that Hermione had her hand in the air again.**

"Why do I have a sense of déjà vu?" Charlie asked.

"Because this happened the last class." George said.

**Professor Umbridge had noticed, too, and what was more, she seemed to have worked out a strategy for just such an eventuality. Instead of trying to pretend she had not noticed Hermione she got to her feet and walked around the front row of desks until they were face to face, then she bent down and whispered, so that the rest of the class could not hear, **

"It was horrible, she was right in my face." Hermione said with a shudder.

"I know," Cris and Ron said.

**"What is it this time, Miss Granger?"**

**"I've already read Chapter Two," said Hermione.**

**"Well then, proceed to Chapter Three."**

**"I've read that too. I've read the whole book."**

"Why would you read the whole book?" Sirius asked. Hermione just shrugged as her answer.

"That's Hermione for you." Cris and Ron said.

**Professor Umbridge blinked but recovered her poise almost instantly.**

**"Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counter-jinxes in Chapter Fifteen."**

**"He says that counter-jinxes are improperly named," said Hermione promptly. "He says - 'jinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable."**

**Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows and Cris knew she was impressed, against her will.**

**"But I disagree," Hermione continued.**

"Hermione, shut up!" Sirius yelled.

"I know," Hermione said blushing.

**Professor Umbridge's eyebrows rose a little higher and her gaze became distinctly colder.**

**"You disagree?" she repeated.**

"You know you'd do pretty well as a communist." Gwen said under her breath.

**"Yes, I do," said Hermione, who, unlike Umbridge, was not whispering, but speaking in a clear, carrying voice that had by now attracted the attention of the rest of the class. "Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But, I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively."**

**"Oh, you do, do you?" said Professor Umbridge, forgetting to whisper and straightening up. "Well, I'm afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger."**

"Shouldn't be the teacher's opinion?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, and the book a guideline." McGonagall said.

**"But -" Hermione began.**

**"That is enough," said Professor Umbridge. She walked back to the front of the class and stood before them, all the jauntiness she had shown at the beginning of the lesson gone. "Miss Granger, I am going to take five points from Gryffindor house."**

**There was an outbreak of muttering at this.**

**"What for?" said Cris angrily.**

**"Don't you get involved!" Hermione whispered urgently to her.**

**"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions," said Professor Umbridge smoothly. **

"I think the class is useful but under the current teacher it's pointless." Bill said.

"That's very true." Kit said.

**"I am here to teach you using a Ministry-approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions**

"But shouldn't we have our own opinions?" Al asked.

"You should, a good discussion about differing opinions is good learning experience to see both sides of the conversation." Remus said.

**on matters about which they understand very little. Your previous teachers in this subject may have allowed you more license, but as none of them - with the possible exception of Professor Quirrell, who did at least appear to have restricted himself to age appropriate subjects - would have passed a Ministry inspection -"**

**"Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher," said Cris loudly, "there was just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head."**

"Yeah, that part was true." Hermione said.

"Really?" Fudge asked.

"Where's the first book?" Cris asked. Remus looked behind him pulled out the first book and flipped to the last chapter.

"It's the last chapter of the first book, you may read it if you want." Remus said. Fudge took it from his hands.

"We will read it after this chapter." Fudge said.

**This pronouncement was followed by one of the loudest silences Cris had ever heard. Then - "I think another week's detentions would do you some good, Miss Potter," said Umbridge sleekly.**

**The cut on the back of Cris' hand had barely healed and, by the following morning, it was bleeding again. She did not complain during the evening's detention; she was determined not to give Umbridge the satisfaction; over and over again she wrote **_**I must not tell lies**_** and not a sound escaped her lips, though the cut deepened with every letter.**

A number of things happened at once. Umbridge's hair was gone, her clothes turned an ugly shade of yellow and her face turned purple. Umbridge shrieked and this just caused many people to burst out laughing.

**The very worst part of this second weeks' worth of detentions was, just as George had predicted, Angelina's reaction. She cornered her just as she arrived at the Gryffindor table for breakfast on Tuesday and shouted so loudly that Professor McGonagall came sweeping down upon the pair of them from the staff table.**

**"Miss Johnson, how dare you make such a racket in the Great Hall! Five points from Gryffindor!"**

**"But Professor - she's gone and landed herself in detention again -"**

**"What's this, Potter?" said Professor McGonagall sharply, rounding on Cris. "Detention? From whom?"**

**"From Professor Umbridge," muttered Cris, not meeting Professor McGonagall's beady, square-framed eyes.**

**"Are you telling me," she said, lowering her voice so that the group of curious Ravenclaws behind them could not hear, "that after the warning I gave you last Monday you lost your temper in Professor Umbridge's class again?"**

**"Yes," Cris muttered, speaking to the floor.**

**"Potter, you must get a grip on yourself! You are heading for serious trouble! Another five points from Gryffindor!"**

"But last time you gave her a biscuit." Prongs said.

"But last time dad I also had a warning." Cris said.

"Oh yeah," Prongs said.

**"But - what -? Professor, no!" Cris said, furious at this injustice, "I'm already being punished by her, why do you have to take points as well?"**

**"Because detentions do not appear to have any effect on you whatsoever!" said Professor McGonagall tartly. "No, not another word of complaint, Potter! And as for you, Miss Johnson, you will confine your shouting matches to the Quidditch pitch in future or risk losing the team captaincy!"**

"You wouldn't do that would you?" Padfoot asked.

"I've been tempted many times." McGonagall said.

**Professor McGonagall strode back towards the staff table. Angelina gave Cris a look of deepest disgust and stalked away, upon which she flung herself on to the bench beside Ron, fuming.**

**"She's taken points off Gryffindor because I'm having my hand sliced open every night! How is that fair, how?"**

"If I had known that was going on I wouldn't have done it in the first place." McGonagall said.

"Don't worry Professor; you would have known if Cris wasn't so stubborn." Hermione said.

"Sadly, she comes by that naturally." Sirius said. Lily and Prongs blushed as Keiran continued.

**"I know, mate," said Ron sympathetically, tipping bacon on to Cri's plate, "she's bang out of order."**

**Hermione, however, merely rustled the pages of her Daily Prophet and said nothing.**

**"You think McGonagall was right, do you?" said Cris angrily to the picture of Cornelius Fudge obscuring Hermione's face.**

**"I wish she hadn't taken points from you, but I think she's right to warn you not to lose your temper with Umbridge," said Hermione's voice, while Fudge gesticulated forcefully from the front page, clearly giving some kind of speech.**

"It must not have been very good if it's not mentioned." Moony said.

**Cris did not speak to Hermione all through Charms, but when they entered Transfiguration she forgot about being cross with her. Professor Umbridge and her clipboard were sitting in a corner and the sight of her drove the memory of breakfast right out of her head.**

**"Excellent," whispered Ron, as they sat down in their usual seats. "Let's see Umbridge get what she deserves."**

"This is going to be fun." Prongs said rubbing his hands together in glee.

**Professor McGonagall marched into the room without giving the slightest indication that she knew Professor Umbridge was there.**

**"That will do," she said and silence fell immediately. "Mr. Finnigan, kindly come here and hand back the homework - Miss Brown, please take this box of mice - don't be silly, girl, they won't hurt you - and hand one to each student -"**

"I bet Umbridge hated being ignored." Charlie said.

"She did." Neville said with a laugh.

**"Hem, hem," said Professor Umbridge, employing the same silly little cough she had used to interrupt Dumbledore on the first night of term. Professor McGonagall ignored her. Seamus handed back Cris' essay; Cris took it without looking at him and saw, to her relief, that she had managed an E. **

"Good job pup," Sirius said with a smile.

"She does have her father's talent." McGonagall said with a smile. Cris smiled brightly and Prongs jumped up and went over and hugged his daughter. As soon as he was back in his seat Keiran started reading again.

**"Right then, everyone, listen closely - Dean Thomas, if you do that to the mouse again I shall put you in detention -**

"What did he do?" Padfoot asked.

"Well he changed the color then he kind of sent it flying." Cris said.

"How did he do that?" Prongs asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Hermione said.

**most of you have now successfully Vanished your snails and even those who were left with a certain amount of shell have got the gist of the spell. Today, we shall be -"**

**"Hem, hem," said Professor Umbridge.**

"This isn't going to be good for Umbitch." Charlie said. Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to scold him but didn't because the toad also tortured her children as well.

**"Yes?" said Professor McGonagall, turning round, her eyebrows so close together they seemed to form one long, severe line.**

**"I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec—"**

**"Obviously I received it, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom," said Professor McGonagall, turning her back firmly on Professor Umbridge. **

"Yes," the pranksters said high-fiving each other.

**Many of the students exchanged looks of glee. "As I was saying: today, we shall be practicing the altogether more difficult Vanishment of mice. Now, the Vanishing Spell -"**

**"Hem, hem."**

**"I wonder," said Professor McGonagall in cold fury, turning on Professor Umbridge, "how you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking."**

"Nice comeback Minnie," Prongs said with a big smile.

"How many times have I told you to not call me that?" McGonagall asked.

"I've lost count." Prongs said.

**Professor Umbridge looked as though she had just been slapped in the face. She did not speak, but straightened the parchment on her clipboard and began scribbling furiously.**

**Looking supremely unconcerned, Professor McGonagall addressed the class once more.**

"**As I was saying: the Vanishing Spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be Vanished. The snail, as an invertebrate, does not present much of a challenge; the mouse, as a mammal, offers a much greater one. This is not, therefore, magic you can accomplish with your mind on your dinner. So - you know the incantation; let me see what you can do…"**

"**How she can lecture me about not losing my temper with Umbridge!" Cris muttered to Ron under her breath, but she was grinning - her anger with Professor McGonagall had quite evaporated.**

"Technically I wasn't yelling." McGonagall said. Cris smiled at her and McGonagall gave her a small smile back.

**Professor Umbridge did not follow Professor McGonagall around the class as she had followed Professor Trelawney; perhaps she realized Professor McGonagall would not permit it. She did, however, take many more notes while sitting in her corner, and when Professor McGonagall finally told them all to pack away, she rose with a grim expression on her face.**

**"Well, it's a start," said Ron, holding up a long wriggling mouse-tail and dropping it back into the box Lavender was passing around. **

"It's better than what I did." Bill said.

"What did you have left?" Ron asked.

"The body." Bill said.

**As they filed out of the classroom, Cris saw Professor Umbridge approach the teacher's desk; she nudged Ron, who nudged Hermione in turn, and the three of them deliberately fell back to eavesdrop.**

**"How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" Professor Umbridge asked.**

**"Thirty-nine years this December," said Professor McGonagall brusquely, snapping her bag shut.**

"That is a long time." Keiran said.

"Am I still there?" McGonagall asked.

"You are the headmaster." Teddy said with a smile as McGonagall groaned, she'd have to deal with more pranksters.

**Professor Umbridge made a note.**

**"Very well," she said, "you will receive the results of your inspection in ten days' time."**

**"I can hardly wait," said Professor McGonagall, in a coldly indifferent voice, and she strode off towards the door. "Hurry up, you three," she added, sweeping Cris, Ron and Hermione before her.**

**Cris could not help giving her a faint smile and could have sworn she received one in return. **

"You did," McGonagall said.

**She had thought that the next time she would see Umbridge would be in her detention that evening, but she was wrong. When they walked down the lawns towards the Forest for Care of Magical Creatures, they found her and her clipboard waiting for them beside Professor Grubbly-Plank.**

"Are you stalking her now?" Lily asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Kit said.

**"You do not usually take this class, is that correct?" Cris heard her ask as they arrived at the trestle table where the group of captive Bowtruckles were scrambling around for woodlice like so many living twigs.**

**"Quite correct," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, hands behind her back and bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I am a substitute teacher standing in for Professor Hagrid."**

**Cris exchanged uneasy looks with Ron and Hermione. Malfoy was whispering with Crabbe and Goyle; he would surely love this opportunity to tell tales on Hagrid to a member of the Ministry.**

Draco blushed but turned to Cris. "I understand why you like him so much now, and I am sorry for what I've said about him."

"It's alright; you're one of us now." Cris said meaning towards the D.A.

**"Hmm," said Professor Umbridge, dropping her voice, though Cris could still hear her quite clearly. "I wonder - the Headmaster seems strangely reluctant to give me any information on the matter - can you tell me what is causing Professor Hagrid's very extended leave of absence?"**

**Cris saw Malfoy look up eagerly and watch Umbridge and Grubbly-Plank closely.**

**"Fraid I can't," said Professor Grubbly-Plank breezily. "Don't know anything more about it than you do. Got an owl from Dumbledore, would I like a couple of weeks' teaching work. I accepted. That's as much as I know. Well… shall I get started then?"**

"Well that's good, but I hope he's alright." Lily said.

"He'll be fine, he's tough." Prongs said.

**"Yes, please do," said Professor Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard.**

**Umbridge took a different tack in this class and wandered amongst the students, questioning them on magical creatures. Most people were able to answer well and Cris' spirits lifted somewhat; at least the class was not letting Hagrid down.**

"That's good," Charlie and the marauders said.

**"Overall," said Professor Umbridge, returning to Professor Grubbly-Plank's side after a lengthy interrogation of Dean Thomas, "how do you, as a temporary member of staff- an objective outsider, I suppose you might say — how do you find Hogwarts? Do you feel you receive enough support from the school management?"**

**"Oh, yes, Dumbledore's excellent," said Professor Grubbly-Plank heartily. "Yes, I'm very happy with the way things are run, very happy indeed."**

"She won't like that at all." Teddy smiled.

"No she wouldn't," Remus said with a laugh.

**Looking politely incredulous, Umbridge made a tiny note on her clipboard and went on, **

"There's more?" George asked.

"There's always more." Cris said.

**"And what are you planning to cover with this class this year - assuming, of course, that Professor Hagrid does not return?"**

**"Oh, I'll take them through the creatures that most often come up in OWL," said Professor Grubbly-Plank. "Not much left to do - they've studied unicorns and Nifflers, I thought we'd cover Porlocks and Kneazles, make sure they can recognize Crups and Knarls, you know…"**

"The usual stuff on the OWL's then, nothing wrong with that." Bill said.

**"Well, you seem to know what you're doing, at any rate," said Professor Umbridge, making a very obvious tick on her clipboard. Cris did not like the emphasis she put on 'you' and liked it even less when she put her next question to Goyle. "Now, I hear there have been injuries in this class?"**

"Great," moaned the room.

**Goyle gave a stupid grin. Malfoy hastened to answer the question.**

**"That was me," he said. "I was slashed by a Hippogriff."**

"Because I didn't listen to what Hagrid said." Draco said.

"So that was really your fault?" Amelia asked.

"Yes," Draco said.

**"A Hippogriff?" said Professor Umbridge, now scribbling frantically.**

**"Only because he was too stupid to listen to what Hagrid told him to do," said Cris angrily.**

**Both Ron and Hermione groaned. Professor Umbridge turned her head slowly in Cris' direction.**

**"Another night's detention, I think," she said softly.**

"You can't give detention in someone else's class, that is the job of their current teacher." McGonagall said glaring at the toad for the things she is doing to her lions.

**"Well, thank you very much, Professor Grubbly-Plank, I think that's all I need here. You will be receiving the results of your inspection within ten days."**

**"Jolly good," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, and Professor Umbridge set off back across the lawn to the castle.**

**It was nearly midnight when Cris left Umbridge's office that night, her hand now bleeding so severely that it was staining the scarf she had wrapped around it.**

Fred and George wrapped themselves around her and held her tight as growls and glares were turned towards the toad.

**She expected the common room to be empty when she returned, but Ron and Hermione had sat up waiting for her. She was pleased to see them, especially as Hermione was disposed to be sympathetic rather than critical.**

**"Here," she said anxiously, pushing a small bowl of yellow liquid towards her, "soak your hand in that, it's a solution of strained and pickled Murtlap tentacles, it should help."**

"Thank Merlin for Hermione." Lily said.

**Cris placed her bleeding, aching hand into the bowl and experienced a wonderful feeling of relief. Crookshanks curled around her legs, purring loudly, then leapt into her lap and settled down.**

**"Thanks," she said gratefully, scratching behind Crookshanks's ears with her left hand.**

**"I still reckon you should complain about this," said Ron in a low voice. **

"She won't," the future group said.

"We know," the current students said.

"We wish she would though." Sirius said.

**"No," said Cris flatly.**

**"McGonagall would go nuts if she knew —"**

**"Yeah, she probably would," said Cris dully. "And how long do you reckon it'd take Umbridge to pass another decree saying anyone who complains about the High Inquisitor gets sacked immediately?"**

"That can't happen can it?" Kit asked.

"There's no decree about it, and there won't be." Amelia said glaring at the Minister, at the rate this is going he is going to be sacked.

**Ron opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out and, after a moment, he closed it again, defeated.**

**"She's an awful woman," said Hermione in a small voice. "Awful. You know, I was just saying to Ron when you came in… we've got to do something about her."**

**"I suggested poison," said Ron grimly.**

"Ron!" screeched Mrs. Weasley. Ron blushed and looked down.

**"No… I mean, something about what a dreadful teacher she is, and how we're not going to learn any Defense from her at all," said Hermione.**

**"Well, what can we do about that?" said Ron, yawning. "It's too late, isn't it? She's got the job, she's here to stay. Fudge'll make sure of that."**

**"Well," said Hermione tentatively. "You know, I was thinking today…" she shot a slightly nervous look at Cris and then plunged on, "I was thinking that - maybe the time's come when we should just - just do it ourselves."**

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Charlie asked.

"I think she's doing what you think she's doing." Bill said.

**"Do what ourselves?" said Cris suspiciously, still floating her hand in the essence of Murtlap tentacles.**

**"Well - learn Defense Against the Dark Arts ourselves," said Hermione.**

"It's a good idea since you aren't doing it yourselves, it's a study group." Amelia said.

"It is a study group." The members of the D.A. said.

"And we don't have a planned meeting time; just when we're all free to get together." Cris said with a smirk towards Umbridge.

**"Come off it," groaned Ron. "You want us to do extra work? D'you realize Cris and I are behind on homework again and it's only the second week?"**

**"But this is much more important than homework!" said Hermione.**

"Hermione, are you feeling alright?" Fred asked.

"This isn't like you." George said.

"Of course I'm feeling alright." Hermione said.

**Cris and Ron goggled at her.**

**"I didn't think there was anything in the universe more important than homework!" said Ron.**

"**Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Cris asked eyeing her wearily. **

"Good question." Prongs said with a smile.

"It was kind of shocking." Cris said. "She was completely out of character."

**"Don't be silly, of course there is," said Hermione, and Cris saw, with an ominous feeling, that her face was suddenly alight with the kind of fervor that SPEW usually inspired in her. "It's about preparing ourselves, like Cris said in Umbridge's first lesson, for what's waiting for us out there. It's about making sure we really can defend ourselves. If we don't learn anything for a whole year -"**

"That would be really bad." Lily said.

"Imagine them not knowing anything when they went to the Ministry." Lily J whispered to Teddy. Teddy stopped and looked at her.

"That would have been really bad." Teddy whispered back.

**"We can't do much by ourselves," said Ron in a defeated voice. "I mean, all right, we can go and look jinxes up in the library and try and practice them, I suppose -"**

**"No, I agree, we've gone past the stage where we can just learn things out of books"' said Hermione. "We need a teacher, a proper one, who can show us how to use the spells and correct us if we're going wrong."**

"I have a feeling I know who you are going to ask." Moony said.

"Me too," Kit said.

"Who?" Prongs and Padfoot asked.

"You'll see." Moony and Kit said.

**"If you're talking about Remus…" Cris began.**

"I'm honored but I'm not going to be able too." Remus said.

"We know," the trio said.

**"No, no, I'm not talking about Remus," said Hermione. "He's too busy with the Order and, anyway, the most we could see him is during Hogsmeade weekends and that's not nearly often enough."**

**"Who, then?" said Cris, frowning at her.**

**Hermione heaved a very deep sigh.**

**"Isn't it obvious?" she said. "I'm talking about you, Cris."**

"You would make an excellent teacher." McGonagall said.

"I can see it." Lily said.

**There was a moment's silence. A light night breeze rattled the windowpanes behind Ron, and the fire guttered.**

**"About me what?" said Cris.**

**"I'm talking about you teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts."**

**Cris stared at her. Then she turned to Ron, ready to exchange the exasperated looks they sometimes shared when Hermione elaborated on far-fetched schemes like SPEW to Cris' consternation, however, Ron did not look exasperated.**

"I thought it was a good idea." Ron said.

"It is," Robin said.

**He was frowning slightly, apparently thinking. Then he said, "That's an idea."**

**"What's an idea?" said Cris.**

**"You," said Ron. "Teaching us to do it."**

**"But…"**

**Cris was grinning now, sure the pair of them were pulling her leg.**

**"But I'm not a teacher, I can't -"**

"Sure you can, you knew stuff I never knew at your age." Charlie said.

**"Cris, you're the best in the year at Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione.**

**"Me?" said Cris, now grinning more broadly than ever. "No I'm not, you've beaten me in almost every test -"**

**"Actually, I haven't," said Hermione coolly. "You beat me in our third year -**

"That's true," Remus said with a smile.

**the only year we both sat the test and had a teacher who actually knew the subject. But I'm not talking about test results, Cris. Think what you've done!"**

**"How d'you mean?"**

**"You know what, I'm not sure I want someone this stupid teaching me," Ron said to Hermione, smirking slightly. He turned to Cris.**

**"Let's think," he said, pulling a face like Goyle concentrating.**

"Oi!"

**"Uh… first year - you saved the Philosopher's Stone from You-Know-Who."**

**"But that was luck," said Cris, "it wasn't skill."**

**"Second year," Ron interrupted, "you killed the Basilisk and destroyed Riddle."**

**"Yeah, but if Fawkes hadn't turned up, I -"**

**"Third year," said Ron, louder still, "you fought off about a hundred Dementors at once -"**

**"You know that was a fluke, if the Time-Turner hadn't -"**

**"Last year," Ron said, almost shouting now, "you fought off You-Know-Who again-"**

**"Listen to me!" said Cris, almost angrily, because Ron and Hermione were both smirking now.**

**"Just listen to me, all right? It sounds great when you say it like that, but all that stuff was luck - I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I didn't plan any of it, I just did whatever I could think of, and I nearly always had help -"**

"Well you did have help yes, but you did it by yourself." Sirius said. "Though I wish you didn't have too."

"It was just luck." Cris said.

**Ron and Hermione were still smirking and Cris felt her temper rise; she wasn't even sure why she was feeling so angry.**

**"Don't sit there grinning like you know better than I do, I was there, wasn't I?" she said heatedly. "I know what went on, all right? And I didn't get through any of that because I was brilliant at Defense Against the Dark Arts, I got through it all because - because help came at the right time, or because I guessed right - but I just blundered through it all, I didn't have a clue what I was doing - STOP LAUGHING!"**

**The bowl of Murtlap essence fell to the floor and smashed. She became aware that she was on her feet, though she couldn't remember standing up. Crookshanks streaked away under a sofa. Ron and Hermione's smiles had vanished.**

**"You don't know what it's like! You - neither of you - you've never had to face him, have you? You think it's just memorizing a bunch of spells and throwing them at him, like you're in class or something? The whole time you're sure you know there's nothing between you and dying except your own - your own brain or guts or whatever - like you can think straight when you know you're about a second from being murdered, or tortured, or watching your friends die - **

People winced at that, it was true on many levels.

**they've never taught us that in their classes, what it's like to deal with things like that - and you two sit there acting like I'm a clever little girl to be standing here, alive, like Diggory was stupid, like he messed up — you just don't get it, that could just as easily have been me, it would have been if Voldemort hadn't needed me -"**

"Please don't say that, I don't want to think about you dead." Sirius said.

**"We weren't saying anything like that, mate," said Ron, looking aghast. "We weren't having a go at Diggory, we didn't - you've got the wrong end of the -"**

**He looked helplessly at Hermione, whose face was stricken.**

**"Cris," she said timidly, "don't you see? This… this is exactly why we need you… we need to know what it's r-really like… facing him… facing V-Voldemort."**

"So that's the first for you to say it." Robin said.

**It was the first time she had ever said Voldemort's name and it was this, more than anything else, that calmed Cris. **

"Of course that would calm you down." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

**Still breathing hard, she sank back into her chair, becoming aware as she did so that her hand was throbbing horribly again. She wished she had not smashed the bowl of Murtlap essence.**

**"Well… think about it," said Hermione quietly. "Please?"**

**Cris could not think of anything to say. She was feeling ashamed of her outburst already. She nodded, hardly aware of what she was agreeing to. Hermione stood up.**

**"Well, I'm off to bed," she said, in a voice that was clearly as natural as she could make it.**

**"Erm… night."**

**Ron had gotten to his feet, too.**

**"Coming?" he said awkwardly to Cris.**

**"Yeah," said Cris. "In… in a minute. I'll just clear this up."**

**She indicated the smashed bowl on the floor. Ron nodded and left.**

**"Reparo," Cris muttered, pointing her wand at the broken pieces of china. They flew back together, good as new, but there was no returning the Murtlap essence to the bowl. **

"There really should be a spell for that." Tonks said.

"I don't think there is one." Dumbledore said.

**She was suddenly so tired she was tempted to sink back into her armchair and sleep there, but instead she forced herself to her feet and followed Ron upstairs. Her restless night was punctuated once more by dreams of long corridors and locked doors and she awoke next day with her scar prickling again.**

"How long do you have these dreams?" Lily asked.

"Long enough, I still have them." Cris said.

"And you don't know what they mean?" Prongs asked

"Not a clue," Cris said.

"Well that's the chapter." Keiran said. He handed it to Sirius and he started the next chapter.


	124. Chapter 16: In The Hog's Head

"**Chapter 16: In the Hog's Head," **Sirius read with a smile.

"Is this where?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," the trio said.

"Where what?" the past marauders asked.

"You'll find out." The trio said with a smile.

**Hermione made no mention of Cris giving Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons for two whole weeks after her original suggestion. **

**Cris' detentions with Umbridge were finally over (she doubted whether the words now etched into the back of her hand would ever fade entirely); **

"They don't," Keiran said.

"Great," Cris said.

**Ron had had four more Quidditch practices and not been shouted at during the last two; **

"Well that's good." Bill said.

**and all three of them had managed to Vanish their mice in Transfiguration (Hermione and Cris had actually progressed to Vanishing kittens),**

"What happens to them?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing bad, they are just invisible, I bring them back after class." McGonagall said.

"That's good." Gwen said.

**before the subject was broached again, on a wild, blustery evening at the end of September, when the three of them were sitting in the library, looking up potion ingredients for Snape.**

**"I was wondering," Hermione said suddenly, "whether you'd thought any more about Defense Against the Dark Arts, Cris." **

"Well she certainly can't forget it with the toad teaching it, can she?" Sirius said.

**"****Course I have," said Cris grumpily, "can't forget it, can we, with that hag teaching us -"**

"Great, Sirius is rubbing off on our daughter." Lily said. Sirius and Cris were smiling at each other before he continued reading.

**"****I meant the idea Ron and I had -" Ron cast her an alarmed, threatening kind of look. She frowned at him, "- Oh, all right, the idea I had then - about you teaching us."**

**Cris did not answer at once. She pretended to be perusing a page of Asiatic Anti-Venoms, because she did not want to say what was in her mind.**

**She had given the matter a great deal of thought over the past fortnight. Sometimes it seemed an insane idea, just as it had on the night Hermione had proposed it, but at others, she had found herself thinking about the spells that had served her best in her various encounters with Dark creatures and Death Eaters - found herself, in fact, subconsciously planning lessons…**

"That is the sign that you would be a great teacher." McGonagall said with a smile.

"Mum was thinking about it once Robin retired." Lily J said. Cris smiled she really hadn't given it much thought but it did seem like a good idea once she done with being an Auror, or got too old for it.

**"****Well," she said slowly, when she could no longer pretend to find Asiatic Anti-Venoms interesting, "yeah, I - I've thought about it a bit."**

"A bit?" Hermione asked.

"I know," Cris said blushing.

**"****And?" said Hermione eagerly.**

**"****I dunno," said Cris, playing for time. She looked up at Ron.**

**"****I thought it was a good idea from the start," said Ron, who seemed keener to join in this conversation now that he was sure Cris was not going to start shouting again.**

"You're scary when you shout." Ron said.

"Just like her mother." Prongs said fondly. Lily slapped him for it.

**Cris shifted uncomfortably in her chair.**

**"****You did listen to what I said about a load of it being luck, didn't you?"**

"They did, but I don't think they care." Sirius said with a smile.

"We don't," Ron and Hermione said.

**"Yes, Cris," said Hermione gently, "but all the same, there's no point pretending that you're not good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, because you are. You were the only person last year who could throw off the Imperius Curse completely, you can produce a Patronus, you can do all sorts of stuff that full-grown wizards can't, Viktor always said -"**

**Ron looked round at her so fast he appeared to crick his neck. Rubbing it, he said, "Yeah? What did Vicky say?"**

Viktor raised an eyebrow at him. "She has never called me that." Ron blushed brightly at that as Sirius continued reading with a smile on his face.

**"****Ho ho," said Hermione in a bored voice. "He said Cris knew how to do stuff even he didn't, and he was in the final year at Durmstrang."**

**Ron was looking at Hermione suspiciously.**

**"****You're not still in contact with him, are you?"**

"There is the crush again." Bill said with a smile. Hermione and Ron blushed at that.

"It was obvious in first year." Cris said.

"Was it really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," said Cris, the twins and Neville.

**"****So what if I am" said Hermione coolly, though her face was a little pink. "I can have a pen-pal if I -"**

**"****He didn't only want to be your pen-pal," said Ron accusingly.**

"I liked talking to her. I vas nice to talk to someone who didn't see me as some quidditch player." Viktor said.

"I don't see you like that, you seem like a normal guy to me." Gwen said. Viktor looked at her and smiled and kissed her head.

"Thank you Gwen," Viktor said.

**Hermione shook her head exasperatedly and, ignoring Ron, who was continuing to watch her, said to Cris, "Well, what do you think? Will you teach us?"**

**"****Just you and Ron, yeah?"**

"I don't think it'll be just them sweetheart." Lily said. The group missed the smirks on the member's D.A.'s faces.

**"****Well," said Hermione, looking a mite anxious again. "Well… now, don't fly off the handle again, Cris, please… but I really think you ought to teach anyone who wants to learn. I mean, we're talking about defending ourselves against V-Voldemort. Oh, don't be pathetic, Ron.**

"When does he start to say it?" Bill asked. Ron looked over at the future kids curious himself.

"In a few years." Keiran said.

"Well, that's something." Ron said.

**It doesn't seem fair if we don't offer the chance to other people."**

**Cris considered this for a moment, then said, "Yeah, but I doubt anyone except you two would want to be taught by me. I'm a nutter, remember?"**

"Ah, but not everyone thinks that." Neville said with a smile.

"I was actually surprised by how many showed up." Cris said.

"How many did show up?" Lily asked.

"A few," the trio said.

**"****Well, I think you might be surprised how many people would be interested in hearing what you've got to say" said Hermione seriously. "Look," she leaned towards her - Ron, who was still watching her with a frown on his face, leaned forwards to listen too - "you know the first weekend in October's a Hogsmeade weekend? How would it be if we tell anyone who's interested to meet us in the village and we can talk it over?"**

**"****Why do we have to do it outside school?" said Ron.**

"Because of the evil Ministry spy who is against actually helping us." Ginny said.

"I know that now." Ron said.

**"****Because," said Hermione, returning to the diagram of the Chinese Chomping Cabbage she was copying, "I don't think Umbridge would be very happy if she found out what we were up to."**

"It's against the rules!" Umbridge screeched.

"Actually it isn't, it's just a study group, and we meet when we can. Seeing as we have Quidditch players from each house." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Don't you just love loopholes?" Sirius asked with a smile.

**Cris had been looking forward to the weekend trip into Hogsmeade, but there was one thing worrying her. Sirius had maintained a stony silence since he had appeared in the fire at the beginning of September; Cris knew they had made him angry by saying they didn't want him to come - but she still worried from time to time that Sirius might throw caution to the winds and turn up anyway. What were they going to do if the great black dog came bounding up the street towards them in Hogsmeade, perhaps under the nose of Draco Malfoy?**

"I was contemplating it, but Robin said she'd curse me if I went." Sirius said.

"Thanks Robin," Cris said with a smile.

"You're welcome pup; I figured you didn't want him to get caught again." Robin said kissing Sirius' cheek.

**"****Well, you can't blame him for wanting to get out and about," said Ron, when Cris discussed her fears with him and Hermione. "I mean, he's been on the run for over two years, hasn't he, and I know that can't have been a laugh, but at least he was free, wasn't he? And now he's just shut up all the time with that ghastly elf."**

**Hermione scowled at Ron, but otherwise ignored the slight on Kreacher.**

**"****The trouble is," she said to Cris, "until V-Voldemort - oh, for heaven's sake, Ron - comes out into the open, Sirius is going to have to stay hidden, isn't he? I mean, the stupid Ministry isn't going to realize Sirius is innocent until they accept that Dumbledore's been telling the truth about him all along. And once the fools start catching real Death Eaters again, it'll be obvious Sirius isn't one… I mean, he hasn't got the Mark, for one thing." **

Sirius rolled up his sleeves and there was no dark mark anywhere on his arms. Amelia nodded; they really should have checked that before throwing him into Azkaban without a trial.

**"****I don't reckon he'd be stupid enough to turn up," said Ron bracingly. "Dumbledore'd go mad if he did and Sirius listens to Dumbledore even if he doesn't like what he hears." **

"I know he means well, and has everyone's best interests at heart but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Sirius said curtly.

"I know that Sirius," Dumbledore said.

**When Cris continued to look worried, Hermione said, "Listen, Ron and I have been sounding out people who we thought might want to learn some proper Defense Against the Dark Arts, and there are a couple who seem interested. We've told them to meet us in Hogsmeade."**

**"****Right," said Cris vaguely, her mind still on Sirius.**

**"****Don't worry, Cris" Hermione said quietly. "You've got enough on your plate without Sirius, too."**

"I can take care of myself." Sirius said.

"That doesn't mean I'm not allowed to worry." Cris said.

"I know pup, I wish you didn't have to worry about me." Sirius said sadly.

**She was quite right; of course, she was barely keeping up with her homework, though she was doing much better now that she was no longer spending every evening in detention with Umbridge. Ron was even further behind with his work than Cris, because while they both had Quidditch practice twice a week, Ron also had his prefect duties. However, Hermione, who was taking more subjects than either of them, had not only finished all her homework but was also finding time to knit more elf clothes. Cris had to admit that she was getting better; it was now almost always possible to distinguish between the hats and the socks. **

Hermione turned to glare at Cris who smiled sheepishly at her. Cris was very grateful that they didn't have any wands or she would've gotten hexed.

**The morning of the Hogsmeade visit dawned bright but windy. After breakfast they queued up in front of Filch, who matched their names to the long list of students who had permission from their parents or guardian to visit the village. With a slight pang, Cris remembered that if it hadn't been for Sirius, she would not have been going at all.**

"Thanks for that, Pads." Prongs said.

"Just doing my duty." Sirius said.

"She shouldn't be going!" Umbridge screeched.

"Sorry Madame, but Black is her guardian so she can go if he signed the slip." Amelia said. Umbridge sat back with a huff while Cris and Sirius smirked at her displeasure.

**When Cris reached Filch, the caretaker gave a great sniff as though trying to detect a whiff of something from Cris. Then he gave a curt nod that set his jowls aquiver again and Cris walked on, out on to the stone steps and the cold, sunlit day.**

**"Er - why was Filch sniffing you?" asked Ron, as he, Cris and Hermione set off at a brisk pace down the wide drive to the gates.**

**"****I suppose he was checking for the smell of Dungbombs," said Cris with a small laugh. "I forgot to tell you…"**

**And she recounted the story of sending her letter to Sirius and Filch bursting in seconds later, demanding to see the letter. To her slight surprise, Hermione found this story highly interesting, much more, indeed, than she did herself.**

"Well yeah, she's thinking who could have told him that." Lily said.

"I have a feeling I know who." Remus said.

"I think I know who it is as well." Bill said glaring at the toad.

**"****He said he was tipped off you were ordering Dungbombs? But who tipped him off?"**

**"****I dunno," said Cris, shrugging. "Maybe Malfoy, he'd think it was a laugh." **

"I didn't do that," Draco said.

"It was Umbridge, wasn't?" Luna asked.

"We think so." The trio said.

**They walked between the tall stone pillars topped with winged boars and turned left on to the road into the village, the wind whipping their hair into their eyes.**

**"****Malfoy?" said Hermione, skeptically. "Well… yes… maybe…"**

"No," he said.

"We know," the group said.

**And she remained deep in thought all the way into the outskirts of Hogsmeade.**

**"****Where are we going, anyway?" Cris asked. "The Three Broomsticks?"**

**"****Oh - no," said Hermione, coming out of her reverie, "no, it's always packed and really noisy. I've told the others to meet us in the Hog's Head, that other pub, you know the one, it's not on the main road. I think it's a bit… you know… dodgy… but students don't normally go in there, so I don't think we'll be overheard."**

"Hermione, if you didn't want anyone to overhear you should have gone to the Three Broomsticks." Prongs said shaking his head.

"We know that now." Hermione said.

"I could have told you that." Cris said.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" she asked.

"It was too late to change then." Cris said.

**Cris thought that wouldn't be the best idea, but it was too late to change. The meeting would be taking place soon. **

**They walked down the main street past Zonko's Wizarding Joke Shop, where they were not surprised to see Fred, George and Lee Jordan, **

"The three musketeers." Gwen said.

"What?" the twins asked.

"It's a story, I'll tell it to you sometime." Cris said.

"Okay," they said.

**past the post office, from which owls issued at regular intervals, and turned up a side-street at the top of which stood a small inn. A battered wooden sign hung from a rusty bracket over the door, with a picture on it of a wild boar's severed head, leaking blood on to the white cloth around it. The sign creaked in the wind as they approached. All three of them hesitated outside the door.**

**"****Well, come on," said Hermione, slightly nervously. Cris led the way inside.**

**It was not at all like the Three Broomsticks, whose large bar gave an impression of gleaming warmth and cleanliness. The Hog's Head bar comprised one small, dingy and very dirty room that smelled strongly of something that might have been goats. **

"Well that's Aberforth for you." Sirius said.

"Who's Aberforth?" the kids asked.

"My brother, he is also the bartender there." Dumbledore said.

"I didn't know you have a brother." Bill said.

"You learn something new every day." Dumbledore said with a smile.

**The bay windows were so encrusted with grime that very little daylight could permeate the room, which was lit instead with the stubs of candles sitting on rough wooden tables. The floor seemed at first glance to be compressed earth, though as Cris stepped on to it she realized that there was stone beneath what seemed to be the accumulated filth of centuries.**

**Cris remembered Hagrid mentioning this pub in his first year: "Yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hogs Head" he had said, explaining how he had won a dragon's egg from a hooded stranger there. At the time Cris had wondered why Hagrid had not found it odd that the stranger kept his face hidden throughout their encounter; now she saw that keeping your face hidden was something of a fashion in the Hog's Head. There was a man at the bar whose whole head was wrapped in dirty grey bandages, though he was still managing to gulp endless glasses of some smoking, fiery substance through a slit over his mouth; two figures shrouded in hoods sat at a table in one of the windows; Cris might have thought them Dementors if they had not been talking in strong Yorkshire accents,**

"Why can't you be this funny normally?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know," Cris said with a smile. Everyone was chuckling at her thoughts which she didn't really seem all that funny at the time.

**and in a shadowy corner beside the fireplace sat a witch with a thick, black veil that fell to her toes. They could just see the tip of her nose because it caused the veil to protrude slightly.**

"Anyone of those people could be spying on you." Bill said.

"Well it was already too late, like I said." Cris said.

**"I don't know about this, Hermione," Cris muttered, as they crossed to the bar. She was looking particularly at the heavily veiled witch. "Has it occurred to you Umbridge might be under that?"**

**Hermione cast an appraising eye over the veiled figure.**

**"****Umbridge is shorter than that woman," she said quietly. "And anyway, even if Umbridge does come in here there's nothing she can do to stop us, Cris, because I've double- and triple checked the school rules. We're not out of bounds; I specifically asked Professor Flitwick whether students were allowed to come in the Hog's Head, and he said yes, but he advised me strongly to bring our own glasses. **

"My brother was never very clean." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"He really should clean up that place, they could get sick." Lily said.

**And I've looked up everything I can think of about study groups and homework groups and they're definitely allowed. I just don't think it's a good idea if we parade what we're doing."**

**"****No," said Cris dryly, "especially as it's not exactly a homework group you're planning, is it?"**

"Well it kind of is; you're learning the spells you should be learning." Moony said.

**The barman sidled towards them out of a back room. He was a grumpy-looking old man with a great deal of long grey hair and beard. He was tall and thin and looked vaguely familiar to Cris.**

"It's because he's the headmaster's brother." Gwen said.

"I know that now." Cris said.

**"****What?" he grunted.**

**"****Three Butterbeers, please," said Hermione.**

**The man reached beneath the counter and pulled up three very dusty, very dirty bottles, which he slammed on the bar.**

**"****Six Sickles," he said.**

"That doesn't seem too bad." Gwen said.

"It's not really," Lily said.

**"****I'll get them," said Cris quickly, passing over the silver. The barman's eyes traveled over Cris, resting for a fraction of a second on her scar. Then he turned away and deposited Cris' money in an ancient wooden till whose drawer slid open automatically to receive it. Cris, Ron and Hermione retreated to the furthest table from the bar and sat down, looking around. The man in the dirty grey bandages rapped the counter with his knuckles and received another smoking drink from the barman.**

**"You know what?" Ron murmured, looking over at the bar with enthusiasm. "We could order anything we liked in here. I bet that bloke would sell us anything, he wouldn't care. I've always wanted to try Firewhisky -"**

"You'll do no such thing!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"We stopped him, don't worry about it." Cris said.

"Good," Mrs. Weasley said.

**"****You - are - a -prefect," snarled Hermione.**

**"****Oh," said Ron, the smile fading from his face. "Yeah…"**

The group chuckled and rolled their eyes at that as Ron blushed.

**"****So, who did you say is supposed to be meeting us?" Cris asked, wrenching open the rusty top of her Butterbeer and taking a swig.**

**"****Just a couple of people," Hermione repeated, checking her watch and looking anxiously towards the door. **

"Your definition of a couple of people is different from mine." Cris said.

"I take it a lot more than a couple of people showed up?" Kit asked.

"Yes," Cris said.

**"****I told them to be here about now and I'm sure they all know where it is - oh, look, this might be them now."**

**The door of the pub had opened. A thick band of dusty sunlight split the room in two for a moment and then vanished, blocked by the incoming rush of a crowd of people.**

"A crowd is definitely more than a couple of people." Prongs said.

"Who all did you invite?" Padfoot asked.

"Hold on Mini me, there's a list." Sirius said.

**First came Neville with Dean and Lavender, who were closely followed by Parvati and Padma Patil with Cho and one of her usually-giggling girlfriends, then (on her own and looking so dreamy she might have walked in by accident) Luna Lovegood; then Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, **

"How did he get there?" McGonagall asked.

"I think it may have been the twins." Prongs said.

"I think so too." Lily said seeing the grin on the twins' faces.

**Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff girl with a long plait down her back whose name Cris did not know; three Ravenclaw boys she was pretty sure were called Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner**

Ginny kind of blushed at the mention of Michael.

**and Terry Boot, Ginny, closely followed by a tall skinny blond boy with an upturned nose whom Cris recognized vaguely as being a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and, bringing up the rear, Fred and George Weasley with their friend Lee Jordan, all three of whom were carrying large paper bags crammed with Zonko's merchandise.**

**"****A couple of people?" said Cris hoarsely to Hermione. "A couple of people?"**

**"Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular," said Hermione happily, "Ron, do you want to pull up some more chairs?"**

**The barman had frozen in the act of wiping out a glass with a rag so filthy it looked as though it had never been washed. Possibly, he had never seen his pub so full.**

"I doubt it ever has been that full." Mr. Weasley said.

**"****Hi," said Fred, reaching the bar first and counting his companions quickly, "could we have… twenty-five Butterbeers, please?"**

**The barman glared at him for a moment, then, throwing down his rag irritably as though he had been interrupted in something very important, he started passing up dusty Butterbeers from under the bar. **

"He should at least clean them first." Mrs. Weasley said under her breath.

**"****Cheers," said Fred, handing them out. "Cough up, everyone; I haven't got enough gold for all of these…"**

**Cris watched numbly as the large chattering group took their beers from Fred and rummaged in their robes to find coins. She could not imagine what all these people had turned up for until the horrible thought occurred to her that they might be expecting some kind of speech, at which she rounded on Hermione.**

**"****What have you been telling people?" she said in a low voice. "What are they expecting?"**

**"****I've told you, they just want to hear what you've got to say," said Hermione soothingly; but Cris continued to look at her so furiously that she added quickly, "you don't have to do anything yet, I'll speak to them first."**

**"Hi, Cris," said Neville, beaming and taking a seat opposite her.**

"I could tell you were nervous, you got all pale once we walked in." Neville said with a smile.

"I know, I'm not shy or anything like that but that was kind of overwhelming." Cris said.

**Cris tried to smile back, but did not speak; her mouth was exceptionally dry. Cho had just smiled at her and sat down on Ron's right. Her friend, who had curly reddish-blonde hair, did not smile, but gave Cris a thoroughly mistrustful look which plainly told her that, given her way, she would not be here at all.**

The future kids looked at each other; if she didn't want to be there then she shouldn't have come.

**In twos and threes the new arrivals settled around Cris, Ron and Hermione, some looking rather excited, others curious, Luna Lovegood gazing dreamily into space. When everybody had pulled up a chair, the chatter died out. Every eye was upon Cris.**

**"****Er," said Hermione, her voice slightly higher than usual out of nerves. "Well - er - hi."**

**The group focused its attention on her instead, though eyes continued to dart back regularly to Cris.**

"Stop staring at her!" Lily shouted.

**"****Well… erm… well, you know why you're here. Erm… well, Cris here had the idea - I mean" (Cris had thrown her a sharp look) "I had the idea - that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts - and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us -" (Hermione's voice became suddenly much stronger and more confident)**

"That's good," Charlie said.

**"****- because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts -" ("Hear, hear," said Anthony Goldstein, and Hermione looked heartened) "- Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands."**

**She paused, looked sideways at Cris, and went on, "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but doing the real spells -"**

**"****You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL too, though, I bet?" said Michael Corner, who was watching her closely.**

**"****Of course I do," said Hermione at once. "But more than that, I want to be properly trained in defense because… because…" she took a great breath and finished, "because Lord Voldemort is back." **

"And here comes the shock." Bill said.

"As always." Charlie said agreeing with his brother.

**The reaction was immediate and predictable. Cho's friend shrieked and slopped Butterbeer down herself; Terry Boot gave a kind of involuntary twitch; Padma Patil shuddered, and Neville gave an odd yelp that he managed to turn into a cough. All of them, however, looked fixedly, even eagerly, at Cris.**

**"****Well… that's the plan, anyway" said Hermione. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to -"**

**"****Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" said the blond Hufflepuff player in a rather aggressive voice.**

"How did he get into Hufflepuff?" Tonks asked.

"I have no idea." Ginny said.

**"****Well, Dumbledore believes it -" Hermione began.**

**"****You mean, Dumbledore believes her," said the blond boy, nodding at her.**

**"****Who are you?" said Ron, rather rudely.**

**"****Zacharias Smith," said the boy, "and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes her say You-Know-Who's back."**

**"****Look," said Hermione, intervening swiftly, "that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about -"**

**"****It's okay, Hermione," said Cris.**

**It had just dawned on her why there were so many people there. She thought Hermione should have seen this coming. Some of these people - maybe even most of them - had turned up in the hopes of hearing Cris' story firsthand.**

**"****What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" she repeated, looking Zacharias straight in the face. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you won't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."**

**The whole group seemed to have held its breath while Cris spoke. Cris had the impression that even the barman was listening. He was wiping the same glass with the filthy rag, making it steadily dirtier.**

"It's because he's interested, and he'll probably tell me." Dumbledore said.

**Zacharias said dismissively, "All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know -"**

**"****If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," Cris said. Her temper, always so close to the surface these days, was rising again. She did not take her eyes from Zacharias Smith's aggressive face.**

**"****I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out."**

"I hope he leaves," Tonks said.

"Sadly, he doesn't." Ron said.

**She cast an angry look in Hermione's direction. This was, she felt, all her fault; she had decided to display her like some sort of freak and of course they had all turned up to see just how wild her story was. **

**But none of them left their seats, not even Zacharias Smith, though he continued to gaze intently at Cris.**

**"****So," said Hermione, her voice very high-pitched again. "So… like I was saying… if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet and where we're going to -"**

**"****Is it true," interrupted the girl with the long plait down her back, looking at Cris, "that you can produce a Patronus?"**

**"****Yeah," said Cris slightly defensively.**

**"****A corporeal Patronus?"**

"That'll be my niece." Amelia said with a smile.

"She is a lot like you." Ginny said. Amelia smiled at Ginny as Sirius continued reading.

**The phrase stirred something in Cris' memory.**

**"****Er - you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" she asked.**

**The girl smiled.**

**"****She's my auntie," she said. "I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So - is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"**

**"****Yes," said Cris.**

**"****Blimey, Cris!" said Lee, looking deeply impressed. "I never knew that!"**

**"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," said Fred, grinning at Cris. "She said you got enough attention as it was."**

**"****She's not wrong," mumbled Cris, and a couple of people laughed.**

**The veiled witch sitting alone shifted very slightly in her seat.**

"That's got to be a spy." Padfoot said.

"I'd like to hex that person." Prongs said.

**"****And did you kill a Basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" demanded Terry Boot. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year…"**

**"****Er - yeah, I did, yeah," said Cris.**

**Justin Finch-Fletchley whistled; the Creevey brothers exchanged awestruck looks and Lavender Brown said "Wow!" softly. Cris was feeling slightly hot around the collar now.**

**"****And in our first year," said Neville to the group at large, "he saved that Philosophy Stone -"**

**"Philosopher's," hissed Hermione.**

**"****Yes, that - from You-Know-Who," finished Neville.**

**Hannah Abbott's eyes were as round as Galleons.**

**"****And that's not to mention," said Cho "all the tasks she had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year - getting past dragons and merpeople and Acromantula and things…"**

**There was a murmur of impressed agreement around the table. Cris' insides were squirming.**

**She was trying to arrange her face so that she did not look too pleased with herself. The fact that so many people looked and sounded impressed made it easy to talk.**

**"****Look," she said, and everyone fell silent at once, " I… I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but… I had a lot of help with all that stuff…"**

**"****Not with the dragon, you didn't," said Michael Corner at once. "That was a seriously cool bit of flying…"**

**"****Yeah, well -" said Cris, feeling it would be churlish to disagree.**

**"****And nobody helped you get rid of those Dementors this summer," said Susan Bones.**

**"****No," said Cris, "no, okay, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is -" **

**"****Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" said Zacharias Smith.**

**"****Here's an idea," said Ron loudly, before Cris could speak, "why don't you shut your mouth?"**

"Good one," Bill said with a smile.

**Perhaps the word 'weasel' had affected Ron particularly strongly. In any case, he was now looking at Zacharias as though he would like nothing better than to thump him.**

"I so wanted to." Ron said.

"You should have." Teddy said.

**Zacharias flushed.**

**"****Well, we've all turned up to learn from her and now she's telling us she can't really do any of it," he said.**

**"****That's not what she said," snarled Fred.**

**"****Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" enquired George, pulling a long and lethal looking metal instrument from inside one of the Zonko's bags.**

"Thanks," Cris said kissing their cheeks again.

"No problem Bambi," they said.

**"****Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," said Fred. Cris smiled at them and when they smiled back butterflies filled her stomach**

**"****Yes, well," said Hermione hastily, "moving on… the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Cris?"**

**There was a murmur of general agreement. Zacharias folded his arms and said nothing, though perhaps this was because he was too busy keeping an eye on the instrument in Fred's hand.**

**"****Right," said Hermione, looking relieved that something had at last been settled. "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week -"**

**"Hang on," said Angelina, "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."**

**"****No," said Cho, "nor with ours."**

**"****Nor ours," added Zacharias Smith.**

"That would cause some problems." Charlie said.

"And now we have to deal with four." Cris said. Draco looked sheepish.

"Sorry for making things difficult." Draco said.

"No it's fine; on fact it helps us a bit more." Hermione said.

**"****I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," aid Hermione, slightly impatiently, "but you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters -"**

**"****Well said!" barked Ernie Macmillan, who Cris had been expecting to speak long before this.**

"He was just listening," Robin said.

**"****Personally I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our OWLs coming up!"**

**He looked around impressively, as though waiting for people to cry "Surely not!" When nobody spoke, he went on, "I, personally am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher on us at this critical period. Obviously, they are in denial about the return of You-Know- Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells -"**

**"****We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione, "is that she's got some… some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry."**

**Nearly everybody looked stunned at this news; everybody except Luna Lovegood, who piped up, "Well, that makes sense. After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army."**

"No I don't!" Fudge cried.

"Denial!" Padfoot sang out.

**"****What?" said Cris, completely thrown by this unexpected piece of information.**

**"****Yes, he's got an army of Heliopaths," said Luna so lemnly.**

"Do they actually exist?" Gwen asked.

"They could, but I've never seen them." Charlie said.

**"****No, he hasn't," snapped Hermione.**

**"****Yes, he has," said Luna.**

**"****What are Heliopaths?" asked Neville, looking blank.**

**"****They're spirits of fire," said Luna, her protuberant eyes widening so that she looked madder than ever, "great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of -"**

**"****They don't exist, Neville," said Hermione tartly.**

**"****Oh, yes, they do!" said Luna angrily.**

**"****I'm sorry, but where's the proof of that?" snapped Hermione.**

**"****There are plenty of eye-witness accounts. Just because you're so narrow-minded you need to have everything shoved under your nose before you -"**

**"****Hem, hem," said Ginny, in such a good imitation of Professor Umbridge that several people looked around in alarm and then laughed.**

"Thank you for stopping that fight." Neville said.

"It was a pointless argument." Ginny said with a shrug.

**"Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and have defense lessons?"**

**"****Yes," said Hermione at once, "yes, we were, you're right, Ginny."**

**"****Well, once a week sounds cool," said Lee Jordan.**

**"****As long as -" began Angelina.**

"She is worse than Oliver?" Charlie asked wondering what would get himself into.

"Well, I'm not so sure." Cris said. Charlie sighed but hoped everything would work out.

**"****Yes, yes, we know about the Quidditch," said Hermione in a tense voice. "Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet…"**

**This was rather more difficult; the whole group fell silent.**

**"****Library?" suggested Katie Bell after a few moments.**

**"****I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library," said Cris.**

"Neither can I, but that would be funny." Prongs said. He and Padfoot shared a look before being whacked by Lily and Moony.

"You will do no such thing." Lily and Moony said together.

**"****Maybe an unused classroom?" said Dean.**

**"****Yeah," said Ron, "McGonagall might let us have hers, she did when Cris was practicing for the Triwizard."**

**But Cris was pretty certain that McGonagall would not be so accommodating this time. For all that Hermione had said about study and homework groups being allowed, she had the distinct feeling that this one might be considered a lot more rebellious.**

"It most certainly is, but I would have helped." McGonagall said with a smile.

"I guess we could have talked to her." Ron said.

"Well it's done now," Cris said.

**"****Right, well, we'll try to find somewhere," said Hermione. "We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting."**

**She rummaged in her bag and produced parchment and a quill, then hesitated, rather as though she was steeling herself to say something.**

**"****I - I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think," she took a deep breath, "that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to."**

"But what if the list was found?" Robin asked.

"This is Hermione we're talking about; I doubt she'll loose the list." Remus said.

**Fred reached out for the parchment and cheerfully wrote his signature, but Cris noticed at once that several people looked less than happy at the prospect of putting their names on the list.**

**"****Er…" said Zacharias slowly, not taking the parchment that George was trying to pass to him, "well… I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is."**

**But Ernie was looking rather hesitant about signing, too. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.**

**"****I - well, we are prefects," Ernie burst out. "And if this list was found… well, I mean to say… you said yourself, if Umbridge finds out -"**

**"You just said this group was the most important thing you'd do this year," Cris reminded him.**

**"****I - yes," said Ernie, "yes, I do believe that, it ' s just -"**

**"****Ernie, do you really think I'd leave that list lying around?" said Hermione testily.**

**"****No. No, of course not," said Ernie, looking slightly less anxious. "I - yes, of course I'll sign."**

**Nobody raised objections after Ernie, though Cris saw Cho's friend give her a rather reproachful look before adding her own name. **

"I don't think she is a trust worthy person to have there." Kingsley said.

"Me neither." Tonks said.

**When the last person - Zacharias - had signed, Hermione took the parchment back and slipped it carefully into her bag. There was an odd feeling in the group now. It was as though they had just signed some kind of contract.**

"Was there something on the parchment?" Neville asked.

"Maybe, but I won't tell you." Hermione said.

"Is it something dangerous?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No," Hermione said.

**"****Well, time's ticking on," said Fred briskly, getting to his feet. "George, Lee and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase; we'll be seeing you all later."**

**In twos and threes the rest of the group took their leave, too.**

**"****Well, I think that went quite well," said Hermione happily, as she, Cris and Ron walked out of the Hog's Head into the bright sunlight a few moments later. Cris and Ron were clutching their bottles of Butterbeer.**

**"****That Zacharias bloke's a wart," said Ron, who was glowering after the figure of Smith, just discernible in the distance.**

**"****I don't like him much, either," admitted Hermione, "but he overheard me talking to Ernie and Hannah at the Hufflepuff table and he seemed really interested in coming, so what could I say?****But the more people the better really - I mean, Michael Corner and his friends wouldn't have come if he hadn't been going out with Ginny -" **

"What!?" exclaimed her oldest brothers.

"I broke it off with him just before Christmas actually." Ginny said. Neville smiled and hugged her too him. Mrs. Weasley looked at the scene before her. Cris nestled between the twins, Ron and Hermione cuddling, Ginny and Neville snuggling close together, Bill and Fleur leaning into each other and smiled. Most of her children had found someone who fit them, all that left now is Charlie and Percy.

**Ron, who had been draining the last few drops from his Butterbeer bottle, gagged and sprayed Butterbeer down his front.**

**"****He's WHAT?" spluttered Ron, outraged, his ears now resembling curls of raw beef. "She's going out with - my sister's going - what d'you mean, Michael Corner?"**

"Well at least Ron knows." Charlie said.

"He'll make sure nothing gets out of hand." Bill said.

**"****Well, that's why he and his friends came, I think - well, they're obviously interested in learning defense, but if Ginny hadn't told Michael what was going on -"**

**"****When did this - when did she -?"**

**"****They met at the Yule Ball and got together at the end of last year," said Hermione composedly. They had turned into the High Street and she paused outside Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, where there was a handsome display of pheasant feather quills in the window. "Hmm… I could do with a new quill."**

"How fast do you go through them?" Bill asked.

"Faster than you think." Cris said with a smile towards her best friend.

**She turned into the shop. Cris and Ron followed her.**

**"****Which one was Michael Corner?" Ron demanded furiously.**

**"****The dark one," said Hermione.**

**"****I didn't like him," said Ron at once.**

"You would have gotten along with him. He is actually a really nice guy." Ginny said.

"I'll take your word for it." Ron said.

**"****Big surprise," said Hermione under her breath.**

"**But didn't she go to the Yule Ball with Neville?" Ron asked his face almost as red as his hair. Cris and Hermione turned to him both had their eyebrows raised. **

"Oh, girl team up." Sirius said.

"**Well yeah, but they met after the ball." Hermione said. **

"**She liked dancing with Neville and all but her and Michael really hit it off." Cris said. **

"But how did they get together in your time?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It should be in the books." Lily J said.

**"****Exactly," said Hermione. "Yes, I think I'll have this one…"**

**She went up to the counter and handed over fifteen Sickles and two Knuts, with Ron still breathing down her neck.**

**"****Ron," she said severely as she turned and trod on his feet, "this is exactly why Ginny hasn't told you she's seeing Michael; she knew you'd take it badly. So don't harp on about it, for heaven's sake."**

"That's why I don't like talking about whoever I'm dating." Ginny said.

"I know how you feel Aunt Ginny." Lily J said.

"I take it James and Al didn't take it well when you and Teddy started dating?" Robin asked.

"No not really." Teddy said to his aunt.

**"****What d'you mean? Who's taking anything badly? I'm not going to harp on about anything…" **

"Sure you aren't," Cris and Hermione said.

**Ron continued to chunter under his breath all the way down the street.**

**Hermione rolled her eyes at Cris and then said in an undertone, while Ron was still muttering imprecations about Michael Corner, "And talking about Michael and Ginny… what about Fred and George and you?"**

**"****What d'you mean?" said Cris quickly.**

"We're hurt Bambi," they said.

"I didn't understand my feelings, I'm sorry." Cris said.

**It was as though boiling water was rising rapidly inside her; a burning sensation that was causing her face too smart in the cold -had she been that obvious?**

**"****Well," said Hermione, smiling slightly, "they just couldn't keep her eyes off you, could they?" **

**Cris had never before appreciated just how beautiful the village of Hogsmeade was.**

"Glad we could help." Fred said.

"It really is beautiful though." Cris said.

"That's the chapter." Sirius said handing it to Scarlett.

"Actually I think it's time to go to bed." Mrs. Weasley said. They nodded and went off to bed for the night.


	125. Break 9

It was the middle of the night when Lily woke up. She couldn't sleep; maybe it was because of the learning what would happen if they didn't fix anything. She sat up and looked around Cris was fast asleep her long black hair messy behind her. Lily smiled and stood and walked over to her. She sat on the edge of the bed and even though Lily was 16 at the moment felt great waves of motherly affection of the teenager she watched sleep. She leaned over and kissed Cris' forehead and left the room the girls shared. She decided to go to the kitchen to get a cup of hot chocolate to help her sleep. When she walked in she saw Prongs in there as well.

"Couldn't sleep either I see." Lily said with a smile. Prongs stopped and turned and smiled when he saw Lily.

"No, I couldn't stop thinking about all this." Prongs said.

"Me either, it's just not fair, we finally get married, had a baby then we're killed. We missed so much of her life." Lily said. Tears started to fall down her face and Prongs stepped forward and brought into a hug.

"I know Lils, I know. At least she has someone to watch after her." Prongs said kissing her forehead. He let go and filled two mugs of hot chocolate. He handed one to Lily and they walked out to the living room and sat down on one of the couches.

"We are going to change this right James? I can't take our baby girl not knowing us or not knowing something that she should have known growing up." Lily said with tears in her eyes. Prongs set down his mug and wrapped his arms around her and rocked her to calm down.

"We will change it, and Cris will have siblings and know all about our traditions and will not be hunted down by Voldemort." Prongs said.

"I would rather her be pranking then her almost dying." Lily said.

"Then she will," Prongs said kissing her. They sat in silence until they were both fast asleep in each other's arms.

*Next Morning*

Prongs woke up hearing laughing and opened his eyes to see Moony and Padfoot standing there. Moony was smiling at the two and Padfoot was laughing like mad at the pair snuggled together on the couch.

"Morning you two, Molly will have breakfast ready in a few minutes." Moony said with a smile. Lily and Prongs smiled and nodded and got up to go and get ready for the day. Prongs was cornered again by his friends before he could get out of the room.

"So what were you and Lily doing?" Kit asked with a smile.

"Talking, she was upset and I comforted her." Prongs said simply.

"Is it about Cris?" Moony asked sadly. Padfoot sobered at that and looked at his brother in all but blood.

"Yeah, she really wants to change what happened." Prongs said.

"And we will mate; now let's get out of here and eat before the Weasley's eat all of the food." Padfoot said with a smile.

They walked back into the kitchen and sat down just as everyone started eating. After breakfast they all went back into the living room and Scarlett started the next chapter.


	126. Chapter 17: Educational Decree 24

"**Chapter 17: Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four," **Scarlett read.

"That doesn't sound good at all." Al said.

"I agree," Prongs said.

**Cris felt happier for the rest of the weekend than she had done all term. She and Ron spent much of Sunday catching up with all their homework again,**

"You call that fun?" Sirius asked.

"I blame you." Prongs said to Lily. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled at her daughter.

**and although this could hardly be called fun, the last burst of autumn sunshine persisted, so rather than sitting hunched over tables in the common room they took their work outside and lounged in the shade of a large beech tree on the edge of the lake.**

"I always loved doing work outside, it was much nicer." Prongs said.

**Hermione, who of course was up to date with all her work, brought more wool outside with her and bewitched her knitting needles so that they flashed and clicked in midair beside her, producing more hats and scarves.**

**Knowing they were doing something to resist Umbridge and the Ministry, and that she was a key part of the rebellion, gave Cris a feeling of immense satisfaction. She kept reliving Saturdays meeting in her mind: all those people, coming to her to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts… and the looks on their faces as they had heard some of the things she had done– The knowledge that all those people did not think her a lying weirdo, but someone to be admired, buoyed her up so much that she was still cheerful on Monday morning, despite the imminent prospect of all her least favorite classes.**

**She and Ron headed downstairs from their dormitory, discussing Angelina's idea that they were to work on a new move called the Sloth Grip Roll during that night's Quidditch practice, **

"Really sloth grip roll?" Prongs asked.

"It's actually really cool." Cris said.

"It is," Ron and the twins said.

**and not until they were halfway across the sunlit common room did they notice the addition to the room that had already attracted the attention of a small group of people.**

**A large sign had been affixed to the Gryffindor noticeboard; so large it covered everything else on it - the lists of secondhand spell books for sale, the regular reminders of school rules from Argus Filch, the Quidditch team training timetable, the offers to barter certain Chocolate Frog Cards for others, the Weasleys' latest advertisement for testers, the dates of the Hogsmeade weekends and the lost and found notices. The new sign was printed in large black letters and there was a highly official-looking seal at the bottom beside a neat and curly signature.**

**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

**All student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded.**

"What!" cried the room.

"That includes Quidditch!" Prongs shouted.

"You are screwed." Moony said.

**An organization, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.**

"So you're fine then." Lily said with a smile.

"But it has over twenty people in it!" Umbridge screeched.

"And they don't have regular meetings, so they are technically just a group of students helping each other out." Bill said with a smirk.

**Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).**

**No student organization, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.**

**Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organization, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.**

**The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four.**

**Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor**

**Cris and Ron read the notice over the heads of some anxious-looking second-years.**

**"****Does this mean they're going to shut down the Gobstones Club?" one of them asked his friend.**

"Somehow I don't think it means that." Moony said.

**"I reckon you'll be okay with Gobstones," Ron said darkly, making the second-year jump. "I don't think we're going to be as lucky, though, do you?" he asked Cris as the second-years hurried away.**

**Cris was reading the notice through again. The happiness that had filled her since Saturday was gone. Her insides were pulsing with rage. But as she read it she smirked.**

**"This isn't a coincidence," she said, her hands forming fists. "She knows. But she can't do anything about it. It says hear that a group has regular meetings. We won't be having regular meetings, we're in the clear."**

"Question is, how does she know?" Robin asked.

"That is why you should have done it in the Three Broomsticks." Sirius said.

**"****She can't, but are you sure about the technicalities?" said Ron at once.**

**"****There were people listening in that pub. And let's face it, we don't know how many of the people who turned up we can trust… any of them could have run off and told Umbridge… And yeah, we would be fine."**

**And she had thought they believed her, thought they even admired her…**

**"****Zacharias Smith!" said Ron at once, punching a fist into his hand. "Or - I thought that Michael Corner had a really shifty look, too -"**

"No, that's because I was with him at that point." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

**"****I wonder if Hermione's seen this yet?" Cris said, looking round at the door to the girls' dormitories.**

**"****Let's go and tell her," said Ron. He bounded forwards before Cris could stop him and let her go and get Hermione, pulled open the door and set off up the spiral staircase. **

"You really should have had Cris go and get her." Robin said with a smile.

"I know," Ron said blushing. His brothers were laughing so Scarlett started reading again.

**He was on the sixth stair when there was a loud, wailing, klaxon-like sound and the steps melted together to make a long, smooth stone slid. There was a brief moment when Ron tried to keep running, arms working madly like windmills, then he toppled over backwards and shot down the newly created slide, coming to rest on his back at Cris' feet.**

**"I could have told you that you weren't allowed up there," said Cris, pulling Ron to his feet and trying not to laugh.**

"Some friend you are." Ron said.

"If you weren't so impatient then you would have known that." Cris said with a smile.

**Two fourth-year girls came zooming gleefully down the stone slide.**

**"Oooh, who tried to get upstairs?" they giggled happily, leaping to their feet and ogling Ron.**

**"Me," said Ron, who was still rather disheveled. " I didn't realize that would happen. It's not fair!" he added to Cris, as the girls headed off for the portrait hole, still giggling madly. "Hermione and you are allowed in the boy's dormitory, how come I'm not allowed -?"**

"Because girls are more trustworthy than boys." Lily said with a big grin.

"Otherwise Prongs would have snuck into the girl's dorm a lot." Sirius said with a laugh.

**"Well, it's an old-fashioned rule," said Hermione, who had just slid neatly on to a rug in front of them and was now getting to her feet, "but it says in Hogwarts A History, that the founders thought boys were less trustworthy than girls. Anyway, why were you trying to get in there?"**

**"To see you - look at this!" said Ron, dragging her over to the noticeboard.**

**Hermione's eyes slid rapidly down the notice. Her expression became stony.**

**"Someone must have blabbed to her!" Ron said angrily.**

**"They can't have done," said Hermione in a low voice.**

**"You're so naive," said Ron, "you think just because you're all honorable and trustworthy -"**

**"No, they can't have done, because I put a jinx on that piece of parchment we all signed," said Hermione grimly. "Believe me, if anyone's run off and told Umbridge, we'll know exactly who they are and they will really regret it."**

**"What'll happen to them?" said Ron eagerly.**

**"Well, put it this way" said Hermione, "it'll make Eloise Midgeon's acne look like a couple of cute freckles. Plus technically we aren't breaking the rules.**

"Well that's one way to make sure nobody tells." Remus said.

"And you'll know if someone told." Sirius said.

**Come on, let's get down to breakfast and see what the others think… I wonder whether this has been put up in all the houses?"**

**It was immediately apparent on entering the Great Hall that Umbridge's sign had not only appeared in Gryffindor Tower. There was a peculiar intensity about the chatter and an extra measure of movement in the Hall as people scurried up and down their tables conferring on what they had read. Cris, Ron and Hermione had barely taken their seats when Neville, Dean, Fred, George and Ginny descended upon them.**

**"Did you see it?"**

**"D'you reckon she knows?"**

**"What are we going to do?" **

"Well at least everyone else is talking in groups too, you won't be caught." Charlie said.

**They were all looking at Cris. She glanced around to make sure there were no teachers near them.**

**"We're going to do it anyway of course, we aren't breaking any rules really." she said quietly.**

**"Knew you'd say that, what do you mean?"' said George, beaming and thumping Cris on the arm. **

"**It says regular meetings; we won't be having regular meetings." Cris said. Fred and George grinned broadly and looked like they would kiss her.**

"**I love loopholes." Dean said with a grin.**

**"The prefects as well?" said Fred, looking quizzically at Ron and Hermione.**

**"Of course," said Hermione coolly.**

"Well she did come up with the idea." Neville said.

**"Here come Ernie and Hannah Abbott," said Ron, looking over his shoulder. "And those Ravenclaw blokes and Smith… and no one looks very spotty."**

"So it must have been someone in the bar." Padfoot said.

**Hermione looked alarmed.**

**"Never mind spots, the idiots can't come over here now, it'll look really suspicious - sit down!" she mouthed to Ernie and Hannah, gesturing frantically to them to rejoin the Hufflepuff table.**

**"Later! We'll - talk - to - you - later!"**

**"I'll tell Michael," said Ginny impatiently, swinging herself off her bench, "the fool, honestly…"**

**She hurried off towards the Ravenclaw table; Cris watched her go. Cho was sitting not far away; talking to the curly-haired friend she had brought along to the Hog's Head. Would Umbridge's notice scare her off meeting them again?**

**But the full repercussions of the sign were not felt until they were leaving the Great Hall for History of Magic.**

**"Cris! Ron!"**

**It was Angelina and she was hurrying towards them looking perfectly desperate.**

**"It's okay," said Cris quietly, when she was near enough to hear her. "We're still going to -"**

"Somehow I don't think she wants to talk to you about that." Charlie said.

**"You realize she's including Quidditch in this?" Angelina said over him. "We have to go and ask permission to re-form the Gryffindor team!"**

**"What? I didn't think of that." said Cris.**

**"No way," said Ron, appalled.**

**"You read the sign, it mentions teams too! So listen, Cris… I am saying this for the last time… please, please don't lose your temper with Umbridge again or she might not let us play anymore!"**

"Somehow I think she would do that." Lily said.

"She better not," Padfoot snarled under his breath glaring at the tied up official.

**"Okay, okay," said Cris, for Angelina looked as though she was on the verge of tears. "Don't worry, I'll behave myself…"**

**"Bet Umbridge is in History of Magic," said Ron grimly, as they set off for Binns's lesson. "She hasn't inspected Binns yet… bet you anything she's there…" **

"I doubt she'll inspect him even if she wanted to." Sirius snorted.

**But he was wrong; the only teacher present when they entered was Professor Binns, floating an inch or so above his chair as usual and preparing to continue his monotonous drone on giant wars. Cris did not even attempt to follow what he was saying today; she doodled idly on her parchment ignoring Hermione's frequent glares and nudges, until a particularly painful poke in the ribs made her look up angrily.**

**"What?"**

**She pointed at the window. Cris looked round. Hedwig was perched on the narrow window ledge, gazing through the thick glass at her, a letter tied to her leg. Cris could not understand it; they had just had breakfast, why on earth hadn't she delivered the letter then, as usual?**

"Maybe someone told her to not deliver it where everyone can see it." Bill said.

"She is smart enough to understand that." Charlie said.

**Many of her classmates were pointing out Hedwig to each other, too.**

**"Oh, I've always loved that owl, she's so beautiful," Cris heard Lavender sigh to Parvati. **

"That's kind of random." Gwen said.

"Yeah," Cris said.

**She glanced round at Professor Binns who continued to read his notes, serenely unaware that the class's attention was even less focused upon him than usual. Cris slipped quietly off her chair, crouched down and hurried along the row to the window, where she slid the catch and opened it very slowly.**

**She had expected Hedwig to hold out her leg so that she could remove the letter and then fly off to the Owlery but the moment the window was open wide enough she hopped inside, hooting dolefully. **

**She closed the window with an anxious glance at Professor Binns, crouched low again and sped back to her seat with Hedwig on her shoulder. She regained her seat, transferred Hedwig to her lap and made to remove the letter tied to her leg.**

**Only then did she realize that Hedwig's feathers were oddly ruffled; some were bent the wrong way, and she was holding one of her wings at an odd angle.**

"Someone intercepted it." Charlie cried.

"Isn't that illegal?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, it is." Robin said.

"I think I know exactly who it might be." Lily said.

**"She's hurt!" Cris whispered, bending her head low over her. Hermione and Ron leaned in closer; Hermione even put down her quill. "Look - there's something wrong with her wing -"**

**Hedwig was quivering; when Cris made to touch the wing she gave a little jump, all her feathers on end as though she was inflating herself, and gazed at her reproachfully.**

**"Professor Binns," said Cris loudly, and everyone in the class turned to look at her. "I'm not feeling well."**

"You know, you could have just left, I doubt he would have noticed." Remus said.

"I thought you were the good student." Lily said.

"I am, but I am also a marauder." Moony said.

**Professor Binns raised his eyes from his notes, looking amazed, as always, to find the room in front of him full of people.**

**"Not feeling well?" he repeated hazily.**

**"Not at all well," said Cris firmly getting to her feet with Hedwig concealed behind her back. "I think I need to go to the hospital wing."**

**"Yes," said Professor Binns, clearly very much wrong-footed. "Yes… yes, hospital wing… well, off you go, then, Perkins…"**

"He calls me that too." Prongs said. Cris smiled at her dad as Scarlett continued reading.

**Once outside the room, Cris returned Hedwig to her shoulder and hurried off up the corridor, pausing to think only when she was out of sight of Binns's door. Her first choice of somebody to cure Hedwig would have been Hagrid, of course, but as he had no idea where Hagrid was her only remaining option was to find Professor Grubbly-Plank and hope she would help.**

**She peered out of a window at the blustery, overcast grounds. There was no sign of her anywhere near Hagrid's cabin; if she was not teaching, she was probably in the staff room. She set off downstairs, Hedwig hooting feebly as she swayed on her shoulder.**

**Two stone gargoyles flanked the staff-room door. As Cris approached, one of them croaked, "You should be in class, Girly Jim."**

"Don't you dare," Prongs said glaring at Padfoot, Moony and Kit.

"They call me that sometimes. But Gem spelled g-e-m, or sometimes its Jim like the name." James said.

"Interesting play on words." Remus said.

**"This is urgent," said Cris curtly.**

**"Ooooh, urgent, is it?" said the other gargoyle in a high-pitched voice. "Well, that's put us in our place, hasn't it?"**

**Cris knocked. She heard footsteps, then the door opened and she found herself face to face with Professor McGonagall.**

**"You haven't been given another detention!" she said at once, her square spectacles flashing alarmingly.**

"I'm sorry I came to that conclusion." McGonagall said.

"It's okay, the last time this happened I did have detention." Cris said.

**"No, Professor!" said Cris hastily.**

**"Well then, why are you out of class?"**

**"It's urgent, apparently," said the second gargoyle snidely.**

"Oh shut up," Tonks said.

**"I'm looking for Professor Grubbly-Plank," Cris explained. "It's my owl, she's injured."**

**"Injured owl, did you say?"**

**Professor Grubbly-Plank appeared at Professor McGonagall's shoulder, smoking a pipe and holding a copy of the Daily Prophet.**

**"Yes," said Cris, lifting Hedwig carefully off her shoulder, "she turned up after the other post owls and her wing's all funny, look -"**

**Professor Grubbly-Plank stuck her pipe firmly between her teeth and took Hedwig from Cris while Professor McGonagall watched.**

**"Hmm," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, her pipe waggling slightly as she talked. "Looks like something's attacked her. Can't think what would have done it, though. Thestrals will sometimes go for birds, of course, but Hagrid's got the Hogwarts Thestrals well-trained not to touch owls."**

**Cris neither knew nor cared what Thestrals were; **

"You should have asked, we would have told you." McGonagall said.

"Yeah, that would have been good." Cris said.

**she just wanted to know that Hedwig was going to be all right. Professor McGonagall, however, looked sharply at Cris and said, "Do you know how far this owl's traveled, Potter?"**

**"Er," said Cris. "From London, I think."**

**She met her eyes briefly and knew, by the way her eyebrows had joined in the middle, that she understood 'London' to mean 'number twelve, Grimmauld Place'. **

"Good," Kit said.

"I knew Sirius wouldn't let Cris stay gone without at least some form of communication." McGonagall said.

**Professor Grubbly-Plank pulled a monocle out of the inside of her robes and screwed it into her eye, to examine Hedwig's wing closely. "I should be able to sort this out if you leave her with me, Potter," she said, "she shouldn't be flying long distances for a few days, in any case."**

**"Er - right - thanks"' said Cris, just as the bell rang for break.**

**"No problem," said Professor Grubbly-Plank gruffly, turning back into the staff room.**

**"Just a moment, Wilhelmina!" said Professor McGonagall. "Potter's letter!"**

"I can't believe you almost forgot that." Sirius said.

"I was worried about Hedwig." Cris said.

"I understand pup." Sirius said with a smile.

**"Oh yeah!" said Cris, who had momentarily forgotten the scroll tied to Hedwig's leg. Professor Grubbly-Plank handed it over and then disappeared into the staff room carrying Hedwig, who was staring at Cris as though unable to believe she would give her away like this. Feeling slightly guilty, she turned to go, but Professor McGonagall called her back.**

**"Potter!"**

**"Yes, Professor?"**

**She glanced up and down the corridor; there were students coming from both directions.**

**"Bear in mind," she said quickly and quietly, her eyes on the scroll in her hand, "that channels of communication in and out of Hogwarts may be being watched, won't you?"**

"At least she warned you." Lily said.

"It was a good thing too." Keiran said.

**"I -" said Cris, but the flood of students rolling along the corridor was almost upon her.**

**Professor McGonagall gave her a curt nod and retreated into the staff room, leaving Cris to be swept out into the courtyard with the crowd. She spotted Ron and Hermione already standing in a sheltered corner, their cloak collars turned up against the wind. Cris slit open the scroll as she hurried towards them and found five words in Sirius's handwriting:**

_**Today, same time, same place. **_

"Nobody could figure that out." Remus said.

"But that's still really dangerous." Lily said.

**"Is Hedwig okay?" asked Hermione anxiously, the moment he was within earshot.**

**"Where did you take her?" asked Ron.**

**"To Grubbly-Plank," said Cris. "And I met McGonagall… listen…"**

**And she told them what Professor McGonagall had said. To her surprise, neither of the others looked shocked. On the contrary, they exchanged significant looks.**

"So you figured it out, good." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"What?" said Cris, looking from Ron to Hermione and back again.**

**"Well, I was just saying to Ron… what if someone had tried to intercept Hedwig? I mean, she's never been hurt on a flight before, has she?"**

**"Who's the letter from, anyway?" asked Ron, taking the note from Cris.**

**"Snuffles"' said Cris quietly.**

**"'Same time, same place?' Does he mean the fire in the common room?"**

**"Obviously," said Hermione, also reading the note. She looked uneasy. "I just hope nobody else has read this…"**

**"But it was still sealed and everything," said Cris, trying to convince herself as much as her. **

"But they could easily reseal it and everything." Lily J told her mum.

"I didn't want to think that." Cris said.

**"And nobody would understand what it meant if they didn't know where we'd spoken to him before, would they?"**

**"I don't know," said Hermione anxiously, hitching her bag back over her shoulder as the bell rang again, "it wouldn't be exactly difficult to re-seal the scroll by magic… and if anyone's watching the Floo Network… but I don't really see how we can warn him not to come without that being intercepted, too!"**

**They trudged down the stone steps to the dungeons for Potions, all three of them lost in thought, but as they reached the bottom of the steps they were recalled to themselves by the voice of Draco Malfoy who was standing just outside Snape's classroom door, waving around an official looking piece of parchment and talking much louder than was necessary so that they could hear every word. **

"What is it now?" Padfoot asked.

**"Yeah, Umbridge gave the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to continue playing straightaway; I went to ask her first thing this morning. Well, it was pretty much automatic, I mean, she knows my father really well, he's always popping in and out of the Ministry… it'll be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing, won't it?" **

"They better or so help me…" Prongs growled.

**"Don't rise," Hermione whispered imploringly to Cris and Ron, who were both watching Malfoy, faces set and fists clenched. "It's what he wants."**

**"I mean," said Malfoy, raising his voice a little more, his grey eyes glittering malevolently in Cris and Ron's direction, "if it's a question of influence with the Ministry, I don't think they've got much chance…**

"You are so lucky to still be alive you know that." Tonks said.

"I know," Draco said to his cousin.

**from what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years… **

"I'm sorry, if it wasn't for Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said.

"We know, they would tell your father." Mr. Weasley said with a smile.

"And I would definitely get into trouble." Draco said shivering at the thought.

**and as for Potter… my father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has her carted off to St. Mungo's… apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic."**

"That's not funny." Neville said glaring at the Slytherin.

"Why is that?" Alice asked.

"If you don't want to tell them it'll say again in the book." Scarlett said.

"Mum, it'll explain, can you wait?" Neville asked.

"Do I want to know?" Frank asked.

"Not really mate," Padfoot said.

**Malfoy made a grotesque face, his mouth sagging open and his eyes rolling. Crabbe and Goyle gave their usual grunts of laughter; Pansy Parkinson shrieked with glee.**

**Something collided hard with Cris' shoulder, knocking her sideways. A split second later she realized that Neville had just charged past her, heading straight for Malfoy.**

"There's your Gryffindor bravery," Sirius said with a large smile.

"Thanks," Neville said.

**"Neville, no!"**

**Cris leapt forward and seized the back of Neville's robes; Neville struggled frantically, his fists flailing, trying desperately to get at Malfoy who looked, for a moment, extremely shocked.**

**"Help me!" Cris flung at Ron, managing to get an arm around Neville's neck and dragging him backwards, away from the Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle were flexing their arms as they stepped in front of Malfoy, ready for the fight. Ron seized Neville's arms, and together he and Cris succeeded in dragging Neville back into the Gryffindor line. Neville's face was scarlet; the pressure Cris was exerting on his throat rendered him quite incomprehensible, but odd words spluttered from his mouth.**

**"Not… funny… don't… Mungo's… show… him…"**

"Um, I'm glad you actually stopped him." Draco said.

"You're welcome I think." Cris said.

**The dungeon door opened. Snape appeared there. His black eyes swept up the Gryffindor line to the point where Cris and Ron were wrestling with Neville.**

**"Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom?" Snape said in his cold, sneering voice. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter, or it will be detention. Inside, all of you."**

"Of course you see the aftermath, just typical." Sirius said.

**Cris let go of Neville, who stood panting and glaring at her.**

**"I had to stop you," Cris gasped, picking up her bag. "Crabbe and Goyle would've torn you apart."**

"That's true, the last time you faced them you ended up in the hospital wing unconscious." Ginny said. Neville grinned sheepishly but didn't say anything else.

**Neville said nothing; he merely snatched up his own bag and stalked off into the dungeon.**

**"What in the name of Merlin," said Ron slowly, as they followed Neville, "was that about?"**

**Cris did not answer. She knew exactly why the subject of people who were in St. Mungo's because of magical damage to their brains was highly distressing to Neville, but she had sworn to Dumbledore that she would not tell anyone Neville's secret. Even Neville did not know Cris knew.**

"Thanks," Neville said.

"It's not my secret to tell." Cris said.

**Cris, Ron and Hermione took their usual seats at the back of the class, pulled out parchment, quills and their copies of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. The class around them was whispering about what Neville had just done, but when Snape closed the dungeon door with an echoing bang, everybody immediately fell silent.**

**"You will notice," said Snape, in his low, sneering voice, "that we have a guest with us today."**

"Well crap, that is a very bad combo." Charlie said.

"No kidding," Robin said.

**He gestured towards the dim corner of the dungeon and Cris saw Professor Umbridge sitting there, clipboard on her knee. She glanced sideways at Ron and Hermione, his eyebrows raised.**

**Snape and Umbridge, the two teachers she hated most. It was hard to decide which one she wanted to triumph over the other.**

"That is a hard one." Tonks said.

"I don't know which one I want to win either." Charlie said.

**"We are continuing with our Strengthening Solution today. You will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson; if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend - instructions -" he waved his wand again "- on the board. Carry on."**

**Professor Umbridge spent the first half hour of the lesson making notes in her corner. Cris was very interested in hearing her question Snape; so interested, that she was becoming careless with her potion again.**

**"Salamander blood, Cris!" Hermione moaned, grabbing her wrist to prevent her adding the wrong ingredient for the third time, "not pomegranate juice!"**

"Yeah, don't do that." Remus said.

"You would know," Robin said with a smirk at her brother.

"Do we want to know?" Cris asked with a big grin.

"No!" Moony and Remus said.

"Now I really want to know." Ginny said.

"Me too," Ron said.

"I'll tell you later." Sirius said with a wink.

**"Right," said Cris vaguely, putting down the bottle and continuing to watch the corner.**

**Umbridge had just got to her feet. "Ha," she said softly, as she strode between two lines of desks towards Snape, who was bending over Dean Thomas's cauldron.**

**"Well, the class seem fairly advanced for their level," she said briskly to Snape's back.**

**"Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus." **

"Is the Ministry really this idiotic to change every little tradition at Hogwarts?" Tonks asked.

"I'm afraid so." Kingsley said to his partner.

"It was even on there since we were at school at least." Mrs. Weasley said.

"It has been on there since the founding of the school." Dumbledore said.

**Snape straightened up slowly and turned to look at her.**

**"Now… how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" she asked, her quill poised over her clipboard.**

**"Fourteen years," Snape replied. His expression was unfathomable. Cris, watching him closely, added a few drops to his potion; it hissed menacingly and turned from turquoise to orange.**

"That'll be right about the time we died." Lily whispered.

"I wonder why." Prongs said.

**"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?" Professor Umbridge asked Snape.**

"I don't even want to think about what would happen if he even taught that class." Bill said.

"Who knows, maybe it would be really good." Tonks said.

"Well he would be gone by the end of the year." Ron said.

**"Yes," said Snape quietly.**

**"But you were unsuccessful?"**

**Snape's lip curled.**

**"Obviously"**

"Thank god for that," Gwen muttered. She really didn't like this teacher at all.

**Professor Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard.**

**"And you have applied regularly for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?"**

**"Yes," said Snape quietly, barely moving his lips. He looked very angry. **

"So you didn't want him in that position." Robin said.

"I wonder why." Lily said.

**"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?" asked Umbridge.**

**"I suggest you ask him," said Snape jerkily.**

**"Oh, I shall," said Professor Umbridge, with a sweet smile.**

**"I suppose this is relevant?" Snape asked, his black eyes narrowed.**

**"Oh yes," said Professor Umbridge, "yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers - er - backgrounds."**

"Well if you knew he would probably be fired right away." Sirius said.

"Maybe or maybe not." Charlie said.

**She turned away, walked over to Pansy Parkinson and began questioning her about the lessons.**

**Snape looked round at Cris and their eyes met for a second. Cris hastily dropped her gaze to her potion, which was now congealing foully and giving off a strong smell of burned rubber.**

"**No marks again, then, Potter" said Snape maliciously, emptying Cris' cauldron with a wave of his wand. **

"You really need to learn to let things go; really you just hate her because you can't let things go." Lily said. Snape looked at his old childhood friend but couldn't bring himself to do anything.

**"You will write me an essay on the correct composition of this potion, indicating how and why you went wrong, to be handed in next lesson, do you understand?"**

**"Yes," said Cris furiously. Snape had already given them homework and she had Quidditch practice this evening;**

"If Umbridge lets the team reform." Bill said.

"She better," McGonagall said glaring at Umbridge who shrank back in her chair.

**this would mean another couple of sleepless nights. It did not seem possible that she had awoken that morning feeling very happy. All she felt now was a fervent desire for this day to end.**

**"Maybe I'll skive off Divination," she said glumly, as they stood in the courtyard after lunch, the wind whipping at the hems of robes and brims of hats. "I'll pretend to be ill and do Snape's essay instead, then I won't have to stay up half the night."**

**"You can't skive off Divination," said Hermione severely.**

"You're one to talk." Sirius said.

"I know," Hermione said with a blush.

**"Hark who's talking, you walked out of Divination, you hate Trelawney!" said Ron indignantly.**

"Hmm, I think like Ron, or Ron thinks like me." Sirius said.

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing." Robin said with a smile. Sirius turned to her and mock glared.

**"I don't hate her," said Hermione loftily. "I just think she's an absolutely appalling teacher and a real old fraud. **

"That's just a nice way of saying that you hate her." Kit said.

**But Cris' already missed History of Magic and I don't think she ought to miss anything else today!"**

"But all she does is predict her death." Remus said.

**There was too much truth in this to ignore, so half an hour later Cris took her seat in the hot, overperfumed atmosphere of the Divination classroom, feeling angry at everybody. Professor Trelawney was yet again handing out copies of The Dream Oracle. Cris thought she'd surely be much better employed doing Snape's punishment essay than sitting here trying to find meaning in a lot of made-up dreams.**

**It seemed, however, that she was not the only person in Divination who was in a temper. **

"So she got her results back." Charlie said.

"Well this should make for a fun class." Bill said.

**Professor Trelawney slammed a copy of the Oracle down on the table between Cris and Ron and swept away, her lips pursed; she threw the next copy of the Oracle at Seamus and Dean, narrowly avoiding Seamus's head, and thrust the final one into Neville's chest with such force that he slipped off his pouffe.**

**"Well, carry on!" said Professor Trelawney loudly, her voice high-pitched and somewhat hysterical, "you know what to do! Or am I such a sub-standard teacher that you have never learned how to open a book?"**

**The class stared perplexedly at her, then at each other. Cris, however, thought she knew what was the matter. As Professor Trelawney flounced back to the high-backed teacher's chair, her magnified eyes full of angry tears, she leaned her head closer to Ron's and muttered, "I think she's got the results of her inspection back."**

**"Professor?" said Parvati Patil in a hushed voice (she and Lavender had always rather admired Professor Trelawney). "Professor, is there anything - er - wrong?"**

**"Wrong!" cried Professor Trelawney in a voice throbbing with emotion. "Certainly not! I have been insulted, certainly… insinuations have been made against me… unfounded accusations leveled… but no, there is nothing wrong, certainly not!"**

"Sounds like something Cris would say." Hermione said.

"I'm not that bad am I?" Cris asked.

"You can be sometimes." Ron said.

**She took a great shuddering breath and looked away from Parvati, angry tears spilling from under her glasses.**

**"I say nothing," she choked, "of sixteen years of devoted service… it has passed, apparently, unnoticed… but I shall not be insulted, no, I shall not!"**

**"But, Professor, who's insulting you?" asked Parvati timidly.**

**"The Establishment!" said Professor Trelawney, in a deep, dramatic, wavering voice.**

"So Umbitch," Tonks said.

"Tonks!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"What, it's true," Tonks said with a shrug.

**"Yes, those with eyes too clouded by the mundane to See as I See, to Know as I Know… of course, we Seers have always been feared, always persecuted… it is - alas -our fate."**

**She gulped, dabbed at her wet cheeks with the end of her shawl, then she pulled a small embroidered handkerchief from her sleeve, and blew her nose very hard with a sound like Peeves blowing a raspberry.**

**Ron sniggered. Lavender shot him a disgusted look.**

**"Professor," said Parvati, "do you mean… is it something Professor Umbridge -?"**

**"Do not speak to me about that woman!" cried Professor Trelawney, leaping to her feet, her beads rattling and her spectacles flashing. "Kindly continue with your work!"**

**And she spent the rest of the lesson striding among them, tears still leaking from behind her glasses, muttering what sounded like threats under her breath.**

**"… may well choose to leave… the indignity of it… on probation… we shall see… how she dares…"**

"I'd like to see what she does to the toad." Ginny whispered to Neville who nodded his head in agreement.

**"You and Umbridge have got something in common," Cris told Hermione quietly when they met again in Defense Against the Dark Arts. "She obviously reckons Trelawney's an old fraud, too… looks like she's put her on probation."**

**Umbridge entered the room as she spoke, wearing her black velvet bow and an expression of great smugness.**

**"Good afternoon, class."**

**"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted dully.**

**"Wands away, please."**

**But there was no answering flurry of movement this time; nobody had bothered to take out their wands.**

**"Please turn to page thirty-four of Defensive Magical Theory and read the third chapter, entitled 'Case for Non-Offensive Responses to Magical Attack'. There will be -"**

**"- no need to talk," Cris, Ron and Hermione said together, under their breaths.**

**"No Quidditch practice," said Angelina in hollow tones when Cris, Ron and Hermione entered the common room after dinner that night.**

"Damnit," Charlie swore.

"She can't do that, can she?" Kit asked.

"It appears she can." Moony said.

**"But I kept my temper!" said Cris, horrified. "I didn't say anything to her, Angelina, I swear, I -"**

**"I know, I know," said Angelina miserably. "She just said she needed a bit of time to consider."**

"You're just prejudice," Robin said. Umbridge turned to her and glared but Robin simply stared back at her. "You don't scare me, I've seen much scarier than you." Sirius smiled and kissed his fiancé right then.

**"Consider what?" said Ron angrily. "She's given the Slytherins permission, why not us?"**

**But Cris could imagine how much Umbridge was enjoying holding the threat of no Gryffindor Quidditch team over their heads and could easily understand why she would not want to relinquish that weapon over them too soon.**

**"Well," said Hermione, "look on the bright side - at least now you'll have time to do Snape's essay!"**

"That's a bright side?" Tonks asked.

"It'll just make Cris more miserable, flying clears her head." Sirius said.

"That it does," Cris said happy her godfather knew her so well.

**"That's a bright side, is it?" snapped Cris, while Ron stared incredulously at Hermione. "No Quidditch practice, and extra Potions?"**

**Cris slumped down into a chair, dragged her Potions essay reluctantly from her bag and set to work. It was very hard to concentrate; even though she knew Sirius was not due in the fire until much later, she could not help glancing into the flames every few minutes just in case. There was also an incredible amount of noise in the room: Fred and George appeared finally to have perfected one type of Skiving Snackbox, which they were taking turns to demonstrate to a cheering and whooping crowd.**

**First, Fred would take a bite out of the orange end of a chew, at which he would vomit spectacularly into a bucket they had placed in front of them. Then he would force down the purple end of the chew, at which the vomiting would immediately cease. Lee Jordan, who was assisting the demonstration, was lazily Vanishing the vomit at regular intervals with the same Vanishing Spell Snape kept using on Cris' potions.**

"That's really impressive." Dumbledore said.

"But it's dangerous!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"We knew what we were doing." Fred said.

**What with the regular sounds of retching, cheering and the sound of Fred and George taking advance orders from the crowd, Cris was finding it exceptionally difficult to focus on the correct method for Strengthening Solution. Hermione was not helping matters; the cheers and the sound of vomit hitting the bottom of Fred and George's bucket were punctuated by her loud and disapproving sniffs, which Cris found, if anything, more distracting.**

**"Just go and stop them, then!" she said irritably, after crossing out the wrong weight of powdered griffin claw for the fourth time.**

"They aren't breaking any rules though." Remus said.

**"I can't, they're not technically doing anything wrong," said Hermione through gritted teeth.**

**"They're quite within their rights to eat the foul things themselves and I can't find a rule that says the other idiots aren't entitled to buy them, not unless they're proven to be dangerous in some way and it doesn't look as though they are."**

"Just make sure they won't hurt anyone." Mrs. Weasley said.

"We've already perfected it." George said.

"Good,"

**She, Cris and Ron watched George projectile-vomit into the bucket, gulp down the rest of the chew and straighten up, beaming with his arms wide to protracted applause.**

**"You know, I don't get why Fred and George only got three OWLs each," said Cris, watching as Fred, George and Lee collected gold from the eager crowd. "They really know their stuff."**

"Now that would be telling." Fred said.

"Mum knows now." Lily J said.

"So that means you told me." Cris said with a smile.

"Why wouldn't we?" George asked kissing her cheek.

**"Oh, they only know flashy stuff that's of no real use to anyone," said Hermione disparagingly.**

**"No real use?" said Ron in a strained voice. "Hermione, they've made about twenty-six Galleons already."**

"It is a success, like we said." James said with a smile.

**It was a long while before the crowd around the Weasley twins dispersed, then Fred, Lee and George sat up counting their takings even longer, so it was well past midnight when Cris, Ron and Hermione finally had the common room to themselves. At long last, Fred had closed the doorway to the boys' dormitories behind him, rattling his box of Galleons ostentatiously so that Hermione scowled. **

**Cris, who was making very little progress with her Potions essay, decided to give it up for the night. As she put her books away, Ron, who was dozing lightly in an armchair, gave a muffled grunt, awoke, and looked blearily into the fire.**

**"Sirius!" he said.**

"Good, you're there." Lily said.

**Cris whipped round. Sirius's untidy dark head was sitting in the fire again.**

**"Hi," he said, grinning.**

**"Hi," chorused Cris, Ron and Hermione, all three kneeling down on the hearthrug. Crookshanks purred loudly and approached the fire, trying, despite the heat, to put his face close to Sirius's.**

**"How're things?" said Sirius.**

**"Not that good," said Cris, as Hermione pulled Crookshanks back to stop him singeing his whiskers. "The Ministry's forced through another decree, which means we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams -"**

**"Or secret Defense Against the Dark Arts groups?" said Sirius.**

"How did you know?" Prongs asked shocked.

"You'll see," Sirius said with a grin.

**There was a short pause.**

**"How did you know about that?" Cris demanded.**

**"You want to choose your meeting places more carefully," said Sirius, grinning still more broadly. "The Hog's Head, I ask you."**

**"Well, it was better than the Three Broomsticks!" said Hermione defensively. "That's always packed with people -"**

"That is exactly why it's a perfect meeting spot; nobody will pay attention to you in there." Remus said.

**"Which means you'd have been harder to overhear," said Sirius. "You've got a lot to learn, Hermione."**

**"Who overheard us?" Cris demanded.**

**"Mundungus, of course," said Sirius, and when they all looked puzzled he laughed. "He was the witch under the veil." **

"Well that rules out that one. But how did Umbridge find out?" Padfoot asked.

"That I don't have an answer for." Remus said.

**"That was Mundungus?" Cris said, stunned. "What was he doing in the Hog's Head?"**

**"What do you think he was doing?" said Sirius impatiently. "Keeping an eye on you, of course."**

**"I'm still being followed?" asked Cris angrily.**

**"Yeah, you are," said Sirius, "and just as well, isn't it, if the first thing you're going to do on your weekend off is organize an illegal defense group."**

"You sound proud." Lily said.

"Why shouldn't I be? She may not be pulling pranks but doing the exact opposite of what the Minister wants isn't bad." Sirius said.

**But he looked neither angry nor worried. On the contrary, he was looking at Cris with distinct pride.**

**"Why was Dung hiding from us?" asked Ron, sounding disappointed. "We'd've liked to've seen him."**

**"He was banned from the Hog's Head twenty years ago," said Sirius,**

"Why was he banned?" Charlie asked.

"You know, I have no idea." Sirius said.

**"and that barman's got a long memory. We lost Moody's spare Invisibility Cloak when Sturgis was arrested, so Dung's been dressing as a witch a lot lately…**

"Poor Dung, almost makes me feel sorry for him." Prongs said.

"Almost?" Cris asked.

"Yeah, he left you alone when was supposed to be watching." Prongs said.

**anyway… first of all, Ron - I've sworn to pass on a message from your mother."**

**"Oh yeah?" said Ron, sounding apprehensive.**

**"She says on no account whatsoever are you to take part in an illegal secret Defense Against the ark Arts group. She says you'll be expelled for sure and your future will be ruined. She says there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend yourself later and that you are too young to be worrying about that right now. She also" (Sirius's eyes turned to the other two) "advises Cris and Hermione not to proceed with the group, though she accepts that she has no authority over either of them and simply begs them to remember that she has their best interests at heart. She would have written all this to you, but if the owl had been intercepted you'd all have been in real trouble, and she can't say it for herself because she's on duty tonight." **

"Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"Sorry," Sirius said though he didn't really sound sorry.

**"On duty doing what?" said Ron quickly.**

**"Never you mind, just stuff for the Order," said Sirius. "So it's fallen to me to be the messenger and make sure you tell her I passed it all on, because I don't think she trusts me to."**

**There was another pause in which Crookshanks, mewing, attempted to paw Sirius's head, and Ron fiddled with a hole in the hearthrug.**

**"So, you want me to say I'm not going to take part in the Defense group?" he muttered finally.**

**"Me? Certainly not!" said Sirius, looking surprised. "I think it's an excellent idea!"**

"Of course it is, they need to learn to defend themselves even if they aren't being taught by a teacher." Robin said.

"But they are only children." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, and Cris got kidnapped by Voldemort right underneath Dumbledore's nose, who's to say that it won't happen again, or he will attack the school." Remus said. Mrs. Weasley looked frightened at the thought, the school is the one safe place, if Death Eaters or Voldemort took over the kids will have to defend themselves.

**"You do?" said Cris, his heart lifting.**

**"Of course I do!" said Sirius. "D'you think your father and I would've lain down and taken orders from an old hag like Umbridge?"**

**"But - last term all you did was tell me to be careful and not take risks -"**

**"Last year, all the evidence was that someone inside Hogwarts was trying to kill you, Cris!" said Sirius impatiently. "This year, we know there's someone outside Hogwarts who'd like to kill us all, so I think learning to defend yourselves properly is a very good idea!"**

**"And if we do get expelled?" Hermione asked, a quizzical look on her face.**

"Um, it was your idea in the first place." Padfoot said.

"That doesn't mean I wasn't worried about being expelled." Hermione said.

**"Hermione, this whole thing was your idea!" said Cris, staring at her.**

**"I know it was. I just wondered what Sirius thought," she said, shrugging.**

**"Well, better expelled and able to defend yourselves than sitting safely in school without a clue," said Sirius.**

"That is sadly true," Charlie said.

**"Hear, hear," said Cris and Ron enthusiastically.**

**"So," said Sirius, "how are you organizing this group? Where are you meeting?"**

**"Well, that's a bit of a problem now," said Cris. "Dunno where we're going to be able to go."**

**"How about the Shrieking Shack?" suggested Sirius. **

"That's a bit too small for their group." Remus said.

"I didn't know how many people were in it." Sirius said with a shrug.

**"Hey, that's an idea!" said Ron excitedly, but Hermione made a skeptical noise and all three of them looked at her, Sirius's head turning in the flames.**

**"Well, Sirius, it's just that there were only four of you meeting in the Shrieking Shack when you were at school," said Hermione, "and all of you could transform into animals and I suppose you could all have squeezed under a single Invisibility Cloak if you'd wanted to. But there are twenty-eight of us and none of us is an Animagus, so we wouldn't need so much an Invisibility Cloak as an Invisibility Marquee -"**

**"Fair point," said Sirius, looking slightly crestfallen. "Well, I'm sure you'll come up with somewhere. There used to be a pretty roomy secret passageway behind that big mirror on the fourth floor, you might have enough space to practice jinxes in there."**

**"Fred and George told me it's blocked," said Cris, shaking her head. "Caved in or something."**

"That sucks," the marauders said.

**"Oh…" said Sirius, frowning. "Well, I'll have a think and get back to -"**

"So you have no idea where we're meeting?" Cris asked.

"So you did find a place?" Sirius asked.

"We did," Hermione said.

"Where?" Robin asked.

"If you don't know than we won't tell you until we find it in the book." Cris said.

**He broke off. His face was suddenly tense, alarmed. He turned sideways, apparently looking into the solid brick wall of the fireplace.**

"Wait, what happened?" Padfoot asked.

**"Sirius?" said Cris anxiously.**

**But he had vanished. Cris gaped at the flames for a moment, then turned to look at Ron and Hermione.**

**"Why did he -?"**

**Hermione gave a horrified gasp and leapt to her feet, still staring at the fire.**

**A hand had appeared amongst the flames, groping as though to catch hold of something; a stubby, short-fingered hand covered in ugly old-fashioned rings.**

"Great, she knows." Padfoot said.

"But that means that Cris can't talk to Padfoot anymore." Prongs said.

"How could you do that!?" Lily shrieked at the toad.

"She's evil, that's how." Moony said.

**The three of them ran for it. At the door of the boys' dormitory Cris looked back. Umbridge's hand was still making snatching movements amongst the flames, as though she knew exactly where Sirius's hair had been moments before and was determined to seize it.**

"That's the end of the chapter." Scarlett said. She looked at her dad from her seat next to James then got up and handed it to her mum.

"Well there goes that way of communication." Lily said sadly.

"She needs the mirror." Prongs said.

"What mirror?" Cris asked.

"It's the gift I gave you for Christmas." Sirius said.

"What does it do?" Cris asked.

"It's a way of communication." Moony said.

"Cool," Cris said.

"Can I start now?" Robin asked. Cris nodded and Robin started the next chapter.


	127. Chapter 18: Dumbledore's Army

"**Chapter 18: Dumbledore's Army," **Robin read.

"What army?" Fudge asked wide eyed.

"I assure, I don't have an army, perhaps it is just the name of the Defense group they created." Dumbledore said. Cris looked at the others members and smiled.

**"****Umbridge has been reading your mail, Cris. There's no other explanation."**

**"****You think Umbridge attacked Hedwig?" she said, outraged.**

**"****I'm almost certain of it," said Hermione grimly. "Watch your frog, it's escaping."**

"So you're in charms." Lily said with a smile.

**Cris pointed her wand at the bullfrog that had been hopping hopefully towards the other side of the table - "Accio!" - and it zoomed gloomily back into her hand.**

"You're brilliant at that spell." Sirius said.

"As well as the Patronus." Remus said.

**Charms was always one of the best lessons in which to enjoy a private chat; there was generally so much movement and activity that the danger of being overheard was very slight.**

"You should have thought about that before the meeting." Sirius said.

"I know," Hermione said with a blush.

**Today, with the room full of croaking bullfrogs and cawing ravens, and with a heavy downpour of rain clattering and pounding against the classroom windows, Cris, Ron and Hermione's whispered discussion about how Umbridge had nearly caught Sirius went quite unnoticed.**

**"****I've been suspecting this ever since Filch accused you of ordering Dungbombs, because it seemed such a stupid lie," Hermione whispered. "I mean, once your letter had been read it would have been quite clear you weren't ordering them, so you wouldn't have been in trouble at all - it's a bit of a feeble joke, isn't it? But then I thought, what if somebody just wanted an excuse to read your mail? Well then, it would be a perfect way for Umbridge to manage it - tip off Filch, let him do the dirty work and confiscate the letter, then either find a way of stealing it from him or else demand to see it - I don't think Filch would object, when's he ever stuck up for a student's rights? **

"Never," the group said.

**Cris, you're squashing your frog."**

**Cris looked down; she was indeed squeezing her bullfrog so tightly its eyes were popping; she replaced it hastily upon the desk.**

"Too bad it's not the toad." Bill said.

"Yeah, too bad." Cris said.

**"****It was a very, very close call last night," said Hermione. "I just wonder if Umbridge knows how close it was. Silencio."**

**The bullfrog on which she was practicing her Silencing Charm was struck dumb mid-croak and glared at her reproachfully.**

**"****If she'd caught Snuffles -"**

**Cris finished the sentence for her.**

**"****- He'd probably be back in Azkaban this morning." She waved her wand without really concentrating; her bullfrog swelled like a green balloon and emitted a high-pitched whistle.**

"That's not supposed to happen." Lily said.

"You need to concentrate." Kit said.

"It just said I wasn't concentrating." Cris said with a smirk.

**"****Silencio!" said Hermione hastily, pointing her wand at Cris' frog, which deflated silently before them. "Well, he mustn't do it again, that's all. I just don't know how we're going to let him know. We can't send him an owl."**

**"****I don't reckon he'll risk it again," said Ron. "He's not stupid, he knows she nearly got him. Silencio."**

**The large and ugly raven in front of him let out a derisive caw.**

**"****Silencio. SILENCIO!"**

"Yelling at it won't solve anything." Remus said.

"I know," Ron said.

**The raven cawed more loudly.**

**"****It's the way you're moving your wand," said Hermione, watching Ron critically, "you don't want to wave it, it's more a sharp jab."**

"Déjà vu," Charlie said.

"It truly was." Cris said with a laugh.

**"****Ravens are harder than frogs," said Ron through clenched teeth.**

"It shouldn't matter." Lily J said.

**"Fine, let's swap," said Hermione, seizing Ron's raven and replacing it with her own fat bullfrog.**

**"****Silencio!" The raven continued to open and close its sharp beak, but no sound came out.**

**"****Very good, Miss Granger!" said Professor Flitwick's squeaky little voice, making Cris, Ron and Hermione all jump. "Now, let me see you try, Mr. Weasley."**

**"****Wha—? Oh - oh, right," said Ron, very flustered. "Er - silencio!"**

**He jabbed at the bullfrog so hard he poked it in the eye: the frog gave a deafening croak and leapt off the desk.**

**It came as no surprise to any of them that Cris and Ron were given additional practice of the Silencing Charm for homework.**

**They were allowed to remain inside over break due to the downpour outside. They found seats in a noisy and overcrowded classroom on the first floor in which Peeves was floating dreamily up near the chandelier, occasionally blowing an ink pellet at the top of somebody's head. They had barely sat down when Angelina came struggling towards them through the groups of gossiping students.**

**"****I've got permission!" she said. "To re-form the Quidditch team!"**

"Yes!" cried the fanatics.

**"****Excellent!" said Ron and Cris together.**

**"****Yeah," said Angelina, beaming. "I went to McGonagall and I think she might have appealed to Dumbledore. Anyway, Umbridge had to give in. Ha!**

"That's one way to go about it." Charlie said.

"Well Umbitch was being unfair," Prongs said glaring at the toad in the room.

**So I want you down at the pitch at seven o'clock tonight, all right, because we've got to make up time. You realize we're only three weeks away from our first match?"**

"You're pushing it a little." Prongs said.

"Don't worry dad, we managed." Cris said.

**She squeezed away from them, narrowly dodged an ink pellet from Peeves, which hit a nearby first-year instead, and vanished from sight.**

**Ron's smile slipped slightly as he looked out of the window, which was now opaque with hammering rain.**

**"****Hope this clears up. What's up with you, Hermione?"**

**She, too, was gazing at the window, but not as though she really saw it. Her eyes were unfocused and there was a frown on her face.**

**"****Just thinking…" she said, still frowning at the rain-washed window.**

**"****About Siri— Snuffles?" said Cris.**

"Good catch," Sirius said.

"I know," Cris said.

**"****No… not exactly…" said Hermione slowly. "More… wondering… I suppose we're doing the right thing… I think… aren't we?"**

"Yes, you're right, you need to learn defense." Charlie said.

"I was just worrying." Hermione said.

**Cris and Ron looked at each other.**

**"****Well, that clears that up," said Ron. "It would've been really annoying if you hadn't explained yourself properly."**

**Hermione looked at him as though she had only just realized he was there.**

"That was annoying." Ron said.

"Sorry," Hermione said kissing his cheek.

**"****I was just wondering," she said, her voice stronger now, "whether we're doing the right thing, starting this Defense Against the Dark Arts group."**

**"****What?" said Cris and Ron together.**

**"****Hermione, it was your idea in the first place!" said Ron indignantly.**

**"I know," said Hermione, twisting her fingers together. "But after talking to Snuffles…"**

**"****But he's all for it," said Cris.**

**"****Yes," said Hermione, staring at the window again. "Yes, that's what made me think maybe it wasn't a good idea after all…"**

"Oi! So now you don't have want to because I said it was a good idea?" Sirius asked.

"Well, you can be rash." Robin said.

"I thought it was a good idea." Cris said.

"Of course you would." Ginny said.

**Peeves floated over them on his stomach, peashooter at the ready; automatically all three of them lifted their bags to cover their heads until he had passed.**

**"****Let's get this straight," said Cris angrily, as they put their bags back on the floor, "Sirius agrees with us, so you don't think we should do it anymore?"**

**Hermione looked tense and rather miserable. Now staring at her own hands, she said, "Do you honestly trust his judgment?"**

**"****Yes, I do!" said Cris at once. "He's always given us great advice!"**

"Good, fight Prongslet." Padfoot said proudly.

**An ink pellet whizzed past them, striking Katie Bell squarely in the ear. Hermione watched Katie leap to her feet and start throwing things at Peeves; it was a few moments before Hermione spoke again and it sounded as though she was choosing her words very carefully.**

**"****You don't think he has become… sort of… reckless… since he's been cooped up in Grimmauld Place? You don't think he's… kind of… living through us?"**

Sirius flinched and Hermione looked over at him sadly.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I was just worried." Hermione said.

"I know, I admit I was sick of being stuck somewhere not being able to go anywhere I may have been living through you." Sirius said.

"I'm okay with that." Cris said. Sirius laughed and beckoned Cris over to him. She did and he hugged her to him and kissed her head.

"Thank you pup," Sirius said.

**"****What d'you mean, 'through us'?" Cris retorted.**

**"****I mean… well, I think he'd love to be forming secret Defense societies right under the nose of someone from the Ministry…**

"I would, but I just wanted you kids to learn so you could defend yourself." Sirius said.

"I didn't think about that." Hermione said.

**I think he's really frustrated at how little he can do where he is… so I think he's keen to kind of… egg us on."**

"I'd always egg you on. If it's the right thing to do, and this is the right thing to do." Sirius said.

"I know Siri," Cris said hugging him tighter.

**Ron looked utterly perplexed.**

**"****Sirius is right," he said, "you do sound just like my mother."**

Hermione glared at Ron, who smiled sheepishly at her.

"Well they say that guys marry the girl who reminds them of their mother and girls marry guys who remind them of their father." Gwen said.

"That actually makes some sense in some relationships anyway." Lily J said looking at her parents and at her aunt and uncle.

**Hermione bit her lip and did not answer. The bell rang just as Peeves swooped down on Katie and emptied an entire ink bottle over her head.**

"Poor Katie," Cris said.

"No kidding,"

**The weather did not improve as the day wore on, so that at seven o'clock that evening, when Cris and Ron went down to the Quidditch pitch for practice, they were soaked through within minutes, their feet slipping and sliding on the sodden grass. The sky was a deep, thundery grey and it was a relief to gain the warmth and light of the changing rooms, even if they knew the respite was only temporary. They found Fred and George debating whether to use one of their own Skiving Snackboxes to get out of flying. **

"Skive off Quidditch? Are you bloody insane?" Prongs asked.

"No, we just,"

"Didn't want,"

"To practice in the rain."

"I hear ya," Cris and Ron said.

**"… ****but I bet she'd know what we'd done," Fred said out of the corner of his mouth. "If only I hadn't offered to sell her some Puking Pastilles yesterday."**

**"****We could try the Fever Fudge," George muttered, "no one's seen that yet -"**

**"****Does it work?" enquired Ron hopefully, as the hammering of rain on the roof intensified and wind howled around the building.**

**"****Well, yeah," said Fred, "your temperature'll go right up."**

**"****But you get these massive pus-filled boils, too," said George, "and we haven't worked out how to get rid of them yet."**

"Ouch," Bill said.

**"****I can't see any boils," said Ron, staring at the, twins. Cris had to admit, she couldn't see any boils on them. **

**"****No, well, you wouldn't," said Fred darkly, "they're not in a place we generally display to the public."**

**"****But they make sitting on a broom a right pain in the -"**

"Okay, we so didn't need to know that." Charlie said.

"It was very uncomfortable!" the twins said.

"Stop talking about it." Cris said.

**"All right, everyone, listen up," said Angelina loudly, emerging from the Captain's office. "I know it's not ideal weather, but there's a chance we'll be playing Slytherin in conditions like this so it's a good idea to work out how we're going to cope with them. Cris, didn't you do something to your glasses to stop the rain fogging them up when we played Hufflepuff in that storm?'**

Cris shuddered at the memory of that.

**"****Hermione did it," said Cris. She pulled out her wand, tapped her goggles and said, "Impervius!"**

**"****I think we all ought to try that," said Angelina. "If we could just keep the rain off our faces it would really help visibility - all together, come on - Impervius! okay. Let's go."**

**They all stowed their wands back in the inside pockets of their robes, shouldered their brooms and followed Angelina out of the changing rooms.**

**They squelched through the deepening mud to the middle of the pitch; visibility was still very poor even with the Impervius Charm; **

"Well it can't make the weather stop." Lily said.

"I know that mum," Cris said.

**light was fading fast and curtains of rain were sweeping the grounds.**

**"****All right, on my whistle," shouted Angelina.**

**Cris kicked off from the ground, spraying mud in all directions, and shot upwards, the wind pulling her slightly off course.**

**She had no idea how she was going to see the Snitch in this weather; she was having enough difficulty seeing the one Bludger with which they were practicing; a minute into the practice it almost unseated her and she had to use the Sloth Grip Roll to avoid it. Unfortunately, Angelina did not see this. In fact, she did not appear to be able to see anything; none of them had a clue what the others were doing. The wind was picking up; even at a distance Cris could hear the swishing, pounding sounds of the rain pummeling the surface of the lake.**

"Okay, she really should have cancelled practice." Mrs. Weasley said.

"For once, I agree." Prongs said.

**Angelina kept them at it for nearly an hour before conceding defeat. She led her sodden and disgruntled team back into the changing rooms, insisting that the practice had not been a waste of time, though without any real conviction in her voice. Fred and George were looking particularly annoyed; both were bandy-legged and winced with every movement. Cris could hear them complaining in low voices as she toweled her hair dry.**

**"****I think a few of mine have ruptured," said Fred in a hollow voice.**

**"****Mine haven't," said George, through clenched teeth, "they're throbbing like mad… feel bigger if anything."**

"Don't talk about stuff like that around girls." Bill said.

"Well seeing as most of the team is girls and the only other boy is our brother it's kind of hard to avoid." Fred said.

"I can give you that." Charlie said.

**"****OUCH!" said Cris.**

**She pressed the towel to her face, her eyes screwed tight with pain. The scar on her forehead had seared again, more painfully than it had in weeks. **

"We heard you yell out but we didn't know why." Fred said.

"Well now you know." Cris mumbled.

"Don't talk like that; you never know what would happen because of it." Sirius said.

**"****What's up?" said several voices.**

**Cris emerged from behind her towel; the changing room was blurred because she was not wearing her contacts, but she could still tell that everyone's face was turned towards her.**

**"****Nothing," she muttered, "I - poked myself in the eye, that's all."**

"Did you really think that would work?" Ron asked.

"I was hoping." Cris said.

**But she gave Ron a significant look and the two of them hung back as the rest of the team filed back outside, muffled in their cloaks, their hats pulled low over their ears. **

"So Ron knew what was going on right away?" Fred asked.

"I wasn't too keen on telling anyone else just yet." Cris said.

"I don't blame you." George said.

**"****What happened?" said Ron, the moment Alicia had disappeared through the door. "Was it your scar?"**

**Cris nodded.**

**"****But…" looking scared, Ron strode across to the window and stared out into the rain, "he - he can't be near us now, can he?"**

"I highly doubt it." Lily said though she sounded unsure.

"He wasn't near us." Cris said.

"Good," Lily said.

**"****No," Cris muttered, sinking on to a bench and rubbing her forehead. "He's probably miles away. It hurt because… he's… angry."**

**Cris had not meant to say that at all, and heard the words as though a stranger had spoken them - yet knew at once that they were true. She did not know how she knew it, but she did; Voldemort, wherever he was, whatever he was doing, was in a towering temper.**

**"****Did you see him?" said Ron, looking horrified. "Did you… get a vision, or something?"**

**Cris sat quite still, staring at her feet, allowing her mind and her memory to relax in the aftermath of the pain.**

**A confused tangle of shapes, a howling rush of voices…**

**"He wants something done, and it's not happening fast enough," she said.**

The members of the Order stiffened at that. All of them looked at each in worry until Dumbledore nodded at Robin to continue reading.

**Again, she felt surprised to hear the words coming out of her mouth, and yet was quite certain they were true.**

**"****But… how do you know?" said Ron.**

**Cris shook her head and covered her eyes with her hands, pressing down upon them with her palms. Little stars erupted in them. She felt Ron sit down on the bench beside her and knew Ron was staring at her.**

**"****Is this what it was about last time?" said Ron in a hushed voice. "When your scar hurt in Umbridge's office? You-Know-Who was angry?"**

**Cris shook her head.**

**"****What is it, then?"**

**Cris was thinking herself back. She had been looking into Umbridge's face… her scar had hurt… and she had had that odd feeling in her stomach… a strange, leaping feeling… a happy feeling… but of course, she had not recognized it for what it was, as she had been feeling so miserable herself…**

**"****Last time, it was because he was pleased," she said. "Really pleased.**

"That's a terrifying thought." George said.

"You have no idea." Ron said. Fred and George looked over at their younger brother; he was pale as they read this part. He and Cris were very close friends, and they didn't want anything to happen to their friendship like what happened last year.

**She thought… something good was going to happen. And the night before we came back to Hogwarts…" she thought back to the moment when her scar had hurt so badly in her and Ron's bedroom in Grimmauld Place… "he was furious."**

**She looked round at Ron, who was gaping at her.**

**"****You could take over from Trelawney, mate," he said in an awed voice.**

"No, I'm just reading his emotions, not really foretelling the future, that's your thing, though you unknowingly do it." Cris said.

"I do?" Ron asked.

"Yep," Cris and Hermione said.

**"****I'm not making prophecies," said Cris.**

**"****No, you know what you're doing?" Ron said, sounding both scared and impressed. "Cris, you're reading You-Know-Who's mind!"**

"I think it might be a bit of both mind and emotion." Dumbledore said.

"Is that why I need the extra lessons, so that he won't know that I see into his mind?" Cris asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid that is the answer Cris." Dumbledore said.

"What lessons?" her younger parents asked.

"You'll find out later." Cris said.

**"****No," said Cris, shaking her head. "It's more like… his mood, I suppose. I'm just getting flashes of what mood he's in. Dumbledore said something like this was happening last year. He said that when Voldemort was near me, or when he was feeling hatred, I could tell. Well, now I'm feeling it when he's pleased, too…"**

"That's not a good thing." Remus muttered.

**There was a pause. The wind and rain lashed at the building.**

**"****You've got to tell someone," said Ron.**

**"****I told Sirius last time."**

**"****Well, tell him about this time!"**

**"****Can't, can I?" said Cris grimly. "Umbridge is watching the owls and the fires, remember?"**

"I should have given you the mirror earlier." Sirius said.

"We worked it out." Cris said.

"That's good," Sirius said.

**"****Well then, Dumbledore."**

**"I've just told you, he already knows," said Cris shortly, getting to her feet, taking her cloak off her peg and swinging it around her. "There's no point telling him again." **

"You still should have told him, Cris." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Ron did up the fastening of his own cloak, watching Cris thoughtfully.**

**"****Dumbledore'd want to know," he said.**

**Cris shrugged.**

**"****C'mon… we've still got Silencing Charms to practice."**

**They hurried back through the dark grounds, sliding and stumbling up the muddy lawns, not talking. Cris was thinking hard. What was it that Voldemort wanted done that was not happening quickly enough? "… he's got other plans… plans he can put into operation very quietly indeed… stuff he can only get by stealth… like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time."**

**Cris had not thought about those words in weeks; she had been too absorbed in what was going on at Hogwarts, too busy dwelling on the ongoing battles with Umbridge, the injustice of all the Ministry interference… but now they came back to her and made her wonder… Voldemort's anger would make sense if he was no nearer to laying hands on the weapon, whatever it was.**

**Had the Order thwarted him, stopped him from seizing it? Where was it kept? Who had it now?**

"Good thinking lass," Moody said.

"Don't encourage her. They are too young to be in the Order." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Potter has the right to know since Voldemort is after her." Moody said.

"We will discuss this later." Dumbledore said. Cris looked disappointed as Robin began reading again.

**"****Mimbulus mimbletonia," said Ron's voice and Cris came back to her senses just in time to clamber through the portrait hole into the common room.**

**It appeared that Hermione had gone to bed early, leaving Crookshanks curled in a nearby chair and an assortment of knobbly knitted elf hats lying on a table by the fire. Cris was rather grateful that she was not around, because she did not much want to discuss her scar hurting and have her urge her to go to Dumbledore, too. Ron kept throwing her anxious glances, but Cris pulled out her Charms books and set to work on finishing her essay, though she was only pretending to concentrate and by the time Ron said he was going up to bed, too, she had written hardly anything.**

**Midnight came and went while Cris was reading and rereading a passage about the uses of scurvy-grass, lovage and sneezewort and not taking in a word of it.**

"Just go to bed." Lily said.

"I do, eventually." Cris said.

**These plants are most efficacious in the inflaming of the brain, and are therefore much used in Confusing and Befuddlement Draughts, where the wizard is desirous of producing hot-headedness and recklessness…**

… **Hermione said Sirius was becoming reckless cooped up in Grimmauld Place…**

… **most efficacious in the inflaming of the brain, and are therefore much used…**

"You're not concentrating, just go to sleep." Mrs. Weasley said.

… **the Daily Prophet would think her brain was inflamed if they found out that she knew what Voldemort was feeling…**

… **therefore much used in Confusing and Befuddlement Draughts…**

… **confusing was the word, all right; why did she know what Voldemort was feeling? What was this weird connection between them, which Dumbledore had never been able to explain satisfactorily?**

… **where the wizard is desirous…**

… **how Cris would like to sleep…**

… **producing hot-headedness…**

… **it was warm and comfortable in her armchair before the fire, with the rain still beating heavily on the windowpanes, Crookshanks purring, and the crackling of the flames…**

**The book slipped from Cris' slack grip and landed with a dull thud on the hearthrug. Her head rolled sideways…**

**She was walking once more along a windowless corridor, her footsteps echoing in the silence. As the door at the end of the passage loomed larger, her heart beat fast with excitement… if she could only open it… enter beyond… She stretched out her hand… her fingertips were inches from it…**

**"****Cristal Potter, miss!"**

"It's Dobby!" Prongs cried.

"You fell asleep by the fire." Lily said.

"I've done that once." Prongs said.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Lily said with a smile.

**She awoke with a start. The candles had all been extinguished in the common room, but there was something moving close by.**

**"****Whozair?" said Cris, sitting upright in her chair. The fire was almost out, the room very dark.**

**"****Dobby has your owl, miss!" said a squeaky voice.**

**"****Dobby?" said Cris thickly, peering through the gloom towards the source of the voice.**

**Dobby the house-elf was standing beside the table on which Hermione had left half a dozen of her knitted hats. His large, pointed ears were now sticking out from beneath what looked like all the hats Hermione had ever knitted;**

"Dobby took the hats! Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Cris said. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

**he was wearing one on top of the other, so that his head seemed elongated by two or three feet, and on the very topmost bobble sat Hedwig, hooting serenely and obviously cured.**

**"****Dobby volunteered to return Cristal Potter's owl," said the elf squeakily, with a look of positive adoration on his face, "Professor Grubbly-Plank says she is all well now, sir." He sank into a deep bow so that his pencil-like nose brushed the threadbare surface of the hearthrug and Hedwig gave an indignant hoot and fluttered on to the arm of Cris' chair.**

**"****Thanks, Dobby!" said Cris, stroking Hedwig's head and blinking hard, trying to rid herself of the image of the door in her dream… it had been very vivid. Surveying Dobby more closely, she noticed that the elf was also wearing several scarves and innumerable socks, so that his feet looked far too big for his body.**

"He's been taking them all?" Hermione asked.

"You can't fool them Hermione, you can't free them anyway." Charlie said.

"I should probably stop making them now." Hermione said.

**"****Er… have you been taking all the clothes Hermione's been leaving out?"**

**"****Oh, no, miss," said Dobby happily. "Dobby has been taking some for Winky, too, miss."**

Hermione looked down making a note to not make them anymore it really didn't serve a purpose now.

**"****Yeah, how is Winky?" asked Cris.**

**Dobby's ears drooped slightly.**

**"****Winky is still drinking lots, miss," he said sadly, his enormous round green eyes, large as tennis balls, downcast. "She still does not care for clothes, Cristal Potter. Nor do the other house-elves. None of them will clean Gryffindor Tower any more, not with the hats and socks hidden everywhere, they finds them insulting, miss. Dobby does it all himself, **

"All I did was make him work harder!?" Hermione asked.

"It's okay now Mia, it'll be just fine." Ron said.

**miss, but Dobby does not mind, miss, for he always hopes to meet Cristal Potter and tonight, miss, he has got his wish!" Dobby sank into a deep bow again. "But Cristal Potter does not seem happy," Dobby went on, straightening up again and looking timidly at Cris. "Dobby heard her muttering in her sleep.**

"She still does it sometimes." Neville said.

"Sorry if I wake any of you." Cris said.

"It's fine." Ron and Neville said.

**Was Cristal Potter having bad dreams?"**

**"****Not really bad," said Cris, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "I've had worse."**

**The elf surveyed Cris out of his vast, orb-like eyes. Then he said very seriously, his ear drooping, "Dobby wishes he could help Cristal Potter, for Cristal Potter set Dobby free and Dobby is much, much happier now."**

"He is one strange house-elf." Keiran muttered.

"No kidding," Victoire said.

**Cris smiled.**

**"****You can't help me, Dobby, but thanks for the offer."**

**She bent and picked up her Potions book. She'd have to try to finish the essay tomorrow. She closed the book and as she did so the firelight illuminated the thin white scars on the back of her hand - the result of her detentions with Umbridge…**

**"****Wait a moment - there is something you can do for me, Dobby," said Cris slowly. The elf looked round, beaming.**

**"****Name it, Cristal Potter, miss!" **

"So this is how you found the place." Hermione said.

"Well Dobby would do anything for her." Ron said.

**"****I need to find a place where twenty-eight people can practice Defense Against the Dark Arts without being discovered by any of the teachers. Especially," Cris clenched her hand on the book, so that the scars shone pearly white, "Professor Umbridge."**

"She and possibly Snape would be the only ones you get into trouble with." Teddy said.

"That's true," Keiran said.

**She expected the elf's smile to vanish, his ears to droop; she expected him to say it was impossible, or else that he would try to find somewhere, but her hopes were not high. What she had not expected was for Dobby to give a little skip, his ears waggling cheerfully, and clap his hands together.**

**"****Dobby knows the perfect place, miss!" he said happily. "Dobby heard tell of it from the other house-elves when he came to Hogwarts, miss. It is known by us as the Come and Go Room, miss, or else as the Room of Requirement!"**

"What is that?" the marauders asked.

"You mean to tell me we know something the marauders don't know?" Cris asked with a smile

"Well who better to surpass us than an heir to the marauders?" Padfoot said.

"That's true," Prongs said.

**"****Why?" said Cris curiously.**

**"****Because it is a room that a person can only enter," said Dobby seriously, "when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs. Dobby has used it, miss," said the elf, dropping his voice and looking guilty, "when Winky has been very drunk; he has hidden her in the Room of Requirement and he has found antidotes to Butterbeer there, and a nice elf-sized bed to settle her on while she sleeps it off, sir… and Dobby knows Mr. Filch has found extra cleaning materials there when he has run short, miss, and -"**

"We so have to find it when we get back." Padfoot said.

"Agreed," the other marauders said.

**"And if you really needed a bathroom," said Cris, suddenly remembering something Dumbledore had said at the Yule Ball the previous Christmas, "would it fill itself with chamber pots?"**

"So you inadvertently told her about the room the previous year." Fudge said.

"I cannot see into the future Cornelius." Dumbledore said.

**"****Dobby expects so, miss," said Dobby, nodding earnestly. "It is a most amazing room, miss."**

"It certainly sounds like it," Padfoot said.

"I can't wait to find it." Moony said.

"Imagine what we could find in there." Prongs said.

"Great, the school will be in ruins." McGonagall said.

**"How many people know about it?" said Cris, sitting up straighter in her chair.**

**"****Very few, miss. Mostly people stumbles across it when they needs it, miss, but often they never finds it again, for they do not know that it is always there waiting to be called into service, miss."**

"That's a very good thing." Charlie said.

"It's a good hiding spot." George said.

"Do we want to know?" Bill asked.

"Probably not." Fred said.

**"****It sounds brilliant," said Cris, her heart racing. "It sounds perfect, Dobby. When can you show me where it is?"**

**"****Any time, Cristal Potter, miss," said Dobby, looking delighted at Cris' enthusiasm. "We could go now, if you like!"**

**For a moment Cris was tempted to go with Dobby. She was halfway out of her seat, intending to hurry upstairs for her Invisibility Cloak when, not for the first time, a voice very much like Hermione's whispered in her ear: **

"Hermione is your conscious?" Sirius asked with a big smile.

"Sometimes," Cris said with a blush.

"Well she is the voice of reason." Fred said.

"Without her these two would be lost." George said pointing to Cris and Ron.

"Thanks," they said wryly.

**reckless. It was, after all, very late, she was exhausted, and had Snape's essay to finish.**

**"Not tonight, Dobby," said Cris reluctantly, sinking back into her chair. "This is really important… I don't want to blow it, it'll need proper planning. Listen, can you just tell me exactly where this Room of Requirement is, and how to get in there?"**

**Their robes billowed and swirled around them as they splashed across the flooded vegetable patch to double Herbology, where they could hardly hear what Professor Sprout was saying over the hammering of raindrops hard as hailstones on the greenhouse roof. The afternoons Care of Magical Creatures lesson was to be relocated from the storm-swept grounds to a free classroom on the ground floor and, to their intense relief, Angelina had sought out her team at lunch to tell them that Quidditch practice was cancelled. **

"Good, there is no use training when you can't see a thing." Robin said.

**"Good," said Cris quietly, when she told her, "because we've found somewhere to have our first Defense meeting. Tonight, eight o'clock, seventh floor opposite that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls.**

"That area sounds familiar." Remus said.

"It sure does," Sirius muttered.

**Can you tell Katie and Alicia?"**

**She looked slightly taken aback but promised to tell the others. Cris returned hungrily to her sausages and mash. When she looked up to take a drink of pumpkin juice, she found Hermione watching her.**

**"What?" she said thickly.**

**"Well… it's just that Dobby's plans aren't always that safe. Don't you remember when he lost you all the bones in your arm?" **

"Yeah, that wasn't the best plan but trust this one." Tonks said.

"We did." The trio said.

**"This room isn't just some mad idea of Dobby's; Dumbledore knows about it, too, he mentioned it to me at the Yule Ball."**

**Hermione's expression cleared.**

**"Dumbledore told you about it?"**

**"Just in passing," said Cris, shrugging.**

"Yeah, in passing," Sirius said looking at the headmaster.

**"Oh, well, that's all right then," said Hermione briskly and raised no more objections.**

**Together with Ron they had spent most of the day seeking out those people who had signed their names to the list in the Hog's Head and telling them where to meet that evening. But to Cris' disappointment Ginny found Fred and George first; **

"Sorry," Ginny said.

"It's alright," Cris said with a smile.

**however, by the end of dinner she was confident that the news had been passed to every one of the twenty-five people who had turned up in the Hog's Head.**

**At half past seven Cris, Ron and Hermione left the Gryffindor common room, Cris clutching a certain piece of aged parchment in her hand. Fifth-years were allowed to be out in the corridors until nine o'clock, but all three of them kept looking around nervously as they made their way along the seventh floor.**

"Good because you never know who might sneak up on you." Prongs said.

**"Hold it," Cris warned, unfolding the piece of parchment at the top of the last staircase, tapping it with her wand and muttering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."**

**A map of Hogwarts appeared on the blank surface of the parchment. Tiny black moving dots, labeled with names, showed where various people were.**

**"Filch is on the second floor," said Cris, holding the map close to her eyes, "and Mrs. Norris is on the fourth."**

**"And Umbridge?" said Hermione anxiously.**

**"In her office," said Cris, pointing. **

"Good, you're in the clear." Padfoot said with a smile.

**"Okay, let's go."**

**They hurried along the corridor to the place Dobby had described to Cris, a stretch of blank wall opposite an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy's foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet. **

Padfoot and Prongs made a note of it so they could find it when they get back to their time.

"Who would want to do that?" Gwen asked through her giggles.

"I have no idea." Cris said.

**"Okay," said Cris quietly, while a moth-eaten troll paused in his relentless clubbing of the would be ballet teacher to watch them. "Dobby said to walk past this bit of wall three times, concentrating hard on what we need."**

**They did so, turning sharply at the window just beyond the blank stretch of wall, then at the man-sized vase on its other side. Ron had screwed up his eyes in concentration; Hermione was whispering something under her breath; Cris' fists were clenched as she stared ahead of her.**

**We need somewhere to learn to fight… she thought. Just give us a place to practice… somewhere they can't find us…**

"You could probably be a bit more specific about that, you don't want to be found." Sirius said. Teddy and Keiran looked at each other thinking of how they were betrayed by Cho's friend.

**"Cris!" said Hermione sharply, as they wheeled around after their third walk past.**

**A highly polished door had appeared in the wall. Ron was staring at it, looking slightly wary.**

"A door appeared out of nowhere, you have to admit that is strange even for Hogwarts." Ron said.

"True," Bill said.

**Cris reached out, seized the brass handle, pulled open the door and led the way into a spacious room lit with flickering torches like those that illuminated the dungeons eight floors below.**

**The walls were lined with wooden bookcases and instead of chairs there were large silk cushions on the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors and a large, cracked Foe-Glass that Cris was sure had hung, the previous year, in the fake Moody's office.**

"That'll come in handy." Moody said.

**"These will be good when we're practicing Stunning, " said Ron enthusiastically, prodding one of the cushions with his foot.**

**"And just look at these books!" said Hermione excitedly, **

"Of course she would say that." Charlie said rolling his eyes.

**running a finger along the spines of the large leather-bound tomes. "A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions… The Dark Arts Outsmarted… Self-Defensive Spell work… wow…" She looked around at Cris, her face glowing, and she saw that the presence of hundreds of books had finally convinced Hermione that what they were doing was right. **

**"Cris, this is wonderful, there's everything we need here!"**

"Well it is called the Room of Requirement." Remus said.

"I know," Hermione said with a blush.

**And without further ado she slid 'Jinxes for the Jinxed' from its shelf, sank on to the nearest cushion and began to read.**

**There was a gentle knock on the door. Cris looked round. Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and Dean had arrived.**

**"Whoa," said Dean, staring around, impressed. "What is this place?"**

**Cris began to explain, but before she had finished more people had arrived and she had to start all over again.**

"Just wait until everyone is there." Gwen said.

"That's what I did." Cris said.

**By the time eight o'clock arrived, every cushion was occupied. Cris moved across to the door and turned the key protruding from the lock; it clicked in a satisfyingly loud way and everybody fell silent, looking at her. Hermione carefully marked her page of 'Jinxes for the Jinxed' and set the book aside.**

**"Well," said cris, slightly nervously. "This is the place we've found for practice sessions, and you've - er - obviously found it okay."**

**"It's fantastic!" said Cho, and several people murmured their agreement.**

**"It's bizarre," said Fred, frowning around at it. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then."**

"Well it changes for each person's needs." Bill said.

"We know," the twins said.

**"Hey, Cris, what's this stuff?" asked Dean from the rear of the room, indicating the Sneakoscopes and the Foe-Glass.**

**"Dark detectors," said Cris, stepping between the cushions to reach them. "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled…"**

**She gazed for a moment into the cracked Foe-Glass; shadowy figures were moving around inside it, though none was recognizable. She turned her back on it.**

"I would keep an eye on it though, you never know." Moody said.

**"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and - er -" She noticed a raised hand. "What, Hermione?"**

**"I think we ought to elect a leader," said Hermione.**

"Isn't that a bit obvious? It's Cris." Charlie said.

"I just wanted to make sure that everyone wanted that as well." Hermione said.

**"Cris' leader," said Fred at once, looking at Hermione as though she were mad.**

"**That's kind of an obvious Hermione." George said agreeing with his brother.**

**Cris' stomach did yet another back-flip.**

"Aaah," cooed Lily and Mrs. Weasley. Cris and the twins blushed so Robin started reading again.

**"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," said Hermione, unperturbed. "It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So - everyone who thinks Cris ought to be our leader?"**

**Everybody put up their hand, even Zacharias Smith, though he did it very half-heartedly.**

"Well that settles it, even though it was kind of stupid." Padfoot said.

**"Er - right, thanks," said Cris, who could feel her face burning. "And -what, Hermione?"**

**"I also think we ought to have a name," she said brightly, her hand still in the air. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"**

**"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" said Angelina hopefully.**

"I like it." Charlie said.

"It's a little obvious though." Bill said.

**"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" suggested Fred.**

"Not everyone there is a moron though." Tonks and Kingsley said.

"Sorry," Fred said.

**"I was thinking," said Hermione, frowning at Fred, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."**

**"The Defense Association?" said Cho. "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"**

**"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," said Ginny. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"**

"So that's how you came up with it." Draco said.

"Kind of ingenious, isn't?" Ginny asked.

"It is, I love it." Sirius said.

**There was a good deal of appreciative murmuring and laughter at this.**

**"All in favor of the D.A.?" said Hermione bossily, kneeling up on her cushion to count. "That's a majority - motion passed!"**

**She pinned the piece of parchment with all of their signatures on it on to the wall and wrote across the top in large letters: Dumbledore's Army.**

**"Right," said Cris, when she had sat down again, "shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful -"**

"It's the best spell to start off with." Remus said with a smile.

**"Oh, please," said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eye s and folding his arms. "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"**

"It did in the graveyard." Bill said.

"You would be surprised what a simple spell can do." Kingsley said.

**"I've used it against him," said Cris quietly. "It saved my life in June." **

**Smith opened his mouth stupidly. The rest of the room was very quiet.**

**"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," Cris said.**

**Smith did not move. Nor did anybody else. **

"Because they knew if they had they wouldn't stand a chance on their exams." Lily said.

"That's probably true," Hermione said.

**"Okay," said Cris, her mouth slightly drier than usual with all these eyes upon her, "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."**

**It felt very odd to be issuing instructions, but not nearly as odd as seeing them followed.**

**Everybody got to their feet at once and divided up. Predictably, Neville was left partnerless.**

"It's okay sweetie, it'll just take a little while." Lily said.

"I know," Neville said.

**"You can practice with me," Cris told him. "Right-on the count of three, then-one, two, three-"**

**The room was suddenly full of shouts of Expelliarmus. Wands flew in all directions; missed spells hit books on shelves and sent them flying into the air. Cris was too quick for Neville, whose wand went spinning out of his hand, hit the ceiling in a shower of sparks and landed with a clatter on top of a bookshelf, from which Cris retrieved it with a Summoning Charm.**

"That should be the next spell to teach them." Remus said.

"I think we covered it, right?" Cris asked.

"We did a few lessons later." Hermione said.

**Glancing around, she thought she had been right to suggest they practice the basics first; there was a lot of shoddy spell work going on; many people were not succeeding in Disarming their opponents at all, but merely causing them to jump backwards a few paces or wince as their feeble spell whooshed over them.**

**"Expelliarmus!" said Neville, and Cris, caught unawares, felt her wand fly out of her hand.**

"You did it." Lily said with a big smile.

"Only because Cris was checking the progress of the others." Neville said.

"She should have been paying attention." Mad-Eye said.

"We know, we know, CONSTANT VIGILIANCE!" Tonks said shouting the last part.

**"I DID IT!" said Neville gleefully. "I've never done it before - I DID IT!"**

"Cris is a very good teacher." Neville said.

"Thanks Nev." Cris said blushing slightly.

**"Good one!" said Cris encouragingly, deciding not to point out that in a real duel Neville's opponent was unlikely to be staring in the opposite direction with his wand held loosely at his side. **

"True, but I was able to do it, that's what matters right?" Neville asked.

"Yeah," Victoire said to her uncle.

**"Listen, Neville, can you take it in turns to practice with Ron and Hermione for a couple of minutes so I can walk around and see how the rest are doing?"**

**Cris moved off into the middle of the room. Something very odd was happening to Zacharias Smith. Every time he opened his mouth to disarm Anthony Goldstein, his own wand would fly out of his hand, yet Anthony did not seem to be making a sound. Harry did not have to look far to solve the mystery: Fred and George were several feet from Smith and taking it in turns to point their wands at his back.**

"That's not very sportsmanlike." Tonks said.

"So, he didn't have to be a git to Bambi." George said.

**"Sorry, Cris" said George hastily, when Cris caught his eye. "Couldn't resist."**

**Cris walked around the other pairs, trying to correct those who were doing the spell wrong.**

**Ginny was teamed with Michael Corner; she was doing very well, whereas Michael was either very bad or unwilling to jinx her. **

"He was unwilling to jinx me." Ginny said.

"He is going to pay for that, isn't he?" Lily asked.

"Maybe," Ginny said.

**Ernie Macmillan was flourishing his wand unnecessarily, giving his partner time to get in under his guard; the Creevey brothers were enthusiastic but erratic and mainly responsible for all the books leaping off the shelves around them; Luna Lovegood was similarly patchy, occasionally sending Justin Finch-Fletchley's wand spinning out of his hand, at other times merely causing his hair to stand on end. **

"Hmm, you need to work on it a bit more then." Remus said.

"They should be able to do it by now, right?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, but since teachers are so erratic it's not surprising." Robin said.

**"Okay, stop!" Cris shouted. "Stop! STOP!"**

**"I need a whistle," she thought, and immediately spotted one lying on top of the nearest row of books.**

"That's neat." Tonks said.

"Useful too," Cris said.

**She caught it up and blew hard. Everyone lowered their wands.**

**"That wasn't bad," said Cris, "but there's definite room for improvement." Zacharias Smith glared at him. "Let's try again."**

**She moved off around the room again, stopping here and there to make suggestions. Slowly, the general performance improved.**

"Good, it's not a difficult spell once you know how to use it." Bill said.

**She avoided going near Cho and her friend for a while, but after walking twice around every other pairs in the room felt she could not ignore them any longer.**

**"Oh no," said Cho rather wildly as she approached. "Expelliarmious! I mean, Expellimellius! I - oh, sorry, Marietta!"**

**Her curly-haired friend's sleeve had caught fire; Marietta extinguished it with her own wand and glared at Cris as though it was her fault.**

"Somehow I don't think she is the best person to have in this group." Kingsley said.

"I agree with you." Charlie said.

**"You made me nervous, I was doing all right before then!" Cho told Cris ruefully.**

**"That was quite good," Cris lied, but when she raised her eyebrows she said, "Well, no, it was lousy, but I know you can do it properly, I was watching from over there."**

**She laughed. Her friend Marietta looked at them rather sourly and turned away.**

**"Don't mind her," Cho muttered. "She doesn't really want to be here but I made her come with me. Her parents have forbidden her to do anything that might upset Umbridge. You see - her mum works for the Ministry."**

"Definitely not the best person to have in the group." Bill said.

**"What about your parents?" asked Cris.**

**"Well, they've forbidden me to get on the wrong side of Umbridge, too," said Cho, drawing herself up proudly. "But if they think I'm not going to fight You-Know-Who after what happened to Cedric -"**

**She broke off, looking rather confused, and an awkward silence fell between them; Terry Boot's wand went whizzing past Cris' ear and hit Alicia Spinnet hard on the nose.**

"Ouch," the group said.

**"Well, my dad is very supportive of any anti-Ministry action!" said Luna Lovegood proudly from just behind Cris; evidently she had been eavesdropping on her conversation while Justin Finch-Fletchley attempted to disentangle himself from the robes that had flown up over his head. "He's always saying he'd believe anything of Fudge; I mean, the number of goblins Fudge has had assassinated! And of course he uses the Department of Mysteries to develop terrible poisons, which he secretly feeds to anybody who disagrees with him. And then there's his Umgubular Slashkilter —" **

"Okay then," a number of people said.

**"Don't ask," Cris muttered to Cho as she opened her mouth, looking puzzled. She giggled.**

**"Hey, Cris," Hermione called from the other end of the room, "have you checked the time?"**

**She looked down at her watch and was shocked to see it was already ten past nine, which meant they needed to get back to their common rooms immediately or risk being caught and punished by Filch for being out of bounds. She blew her whistle; everybody stopped shouting "Expelliarmus" and the last couple of wands clattered to the floor.**

**"Well, that was pretty good," said Cris, "but we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?" **

"I'd change the time." Sirius said.

"I think we did." Cris said.

"I think so too." Hermione said.

**"Sooner!' said Dean Thomas eagerly and many people nodded in agreement.**

**Angelina, however, said quickly. "The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!"**

**"Let's say next Wednesday night, then," said Cris, "we can decide on additional meetings then. Come on, we'd better get going."**

**She pulled out the Marauder's Map again and checked it carefully for signs of teachers on the seventh floor.**

"I'm glad we made the map more than ever." Moony said.

"No kidding," Prongs said.

**She let them all leave in threes and fours, watching their tiny dots anxiously to see that they returned safely to their dormitories: the Hufflepuffs to the basement corridor that also led to the kitchens; **

"That's the only one mum never went into." Al whispered. Remus and Moony heard and they looked puzzled, wondering when Cris went into the Ravenclaw common room.

**the Ravenclaws to a tower on the west side of the castle, and the Gryffindors along the corridor to the Fat Lady's portrait.**

**"That was really, really good, Cris" said Hermione, when finally it was just her, Cris and Ron who were left.**

**"Yeah, it was!" said Ron enthusiastically, as they slipped out of the door and watched it melt back into stone behind them. "Did you see me disarm Hermione, Cris?"**

**"Only once," said Hermione, stung. "I got you loads more than you got me -" **

**"I did not only get you once, I got you at least three times -" **

"They're arguing again." Bill said.

"They do that a lot." Cris said.

"I've noticed," Charlie said.

**"Well, if you're counting the one where you tripped over your own feet and knocked the wand out of my hand -"**

**They argued all the way back to the common room, but Cris was not listening to them. She was watching the dots of Fred and George on the Marauder's Map thinking about how they stood up for her and how she felt around them. **

"Aww," cooed the girls again.

"That's the chapter." Robin said passing it to her brother. Remus took it and started the next chapter.


	128. Chapter 19: The Lion and the Serpent

"**Chapter 19: The Lion and the Serpent," **Remus read.

"That sounds like a Quidditch match." Prongs said.

"Yeah, this would be the one." Cris said.

"Great," the twins said.

**Cris felt as though she were carrying some kind of talisman inside her chest over the following two weeks, a glowing secret that supported her through Umbridge's classes and even made it possible for her to smile blandly as she looked into her horrible bulging eyes. She and the D.A. were resisting her under her very nose, doing the very thing she and the Ministry most feared, and whenever she was supposed to be reading Wilbert Slinkhard's book during her lessons she dwelled instead on satisfying memories of their most recent meetings, remembering how Neville had successfully disarmed Hermione, how Colin Creevey had mastered the Impediment Jinx after three meetings' hard effort, how Parvati Patil had produced such a good Reductor Curse that she had reduced the table carrying all the Sneakoscopes to dust.**

"That is great." McGonagall said with a smile.

"I wouldn't want to be on the other side of that curse." Padfoot said.

**She was finding it almost impossible to fix a regular night of the week for the D.A. meetings, much to her relief,**

"Good, always get around the loopholes." Sirius said.

"We're good at that." The trio said.

**as they had to accommodate three separate team's Quidditch practices, which were often rearranged due to bad weather conditions; but Cris was not sorry about this; she had a feeling that it was probably better to keep the timing of their meetings unpredictable. If anyone was watching them, it would be hard to make out a pattern.**

"That's true," Draco said.

"You were watching them?" Charlie asked.

"Well yeah, we tend to stay away from each other but there are something's you tend to notice." Draco said.

"That's very true," James said.

**Hermione soon devised a very clever method of communicating the time and date of the next meeting to all the members in case they needed to change it at short notice, because it would look suspicious if people from different Houses were seen crossing the Great Hall to talk to each other too often. She gave each of the members of the D.A. a fake Galleon (Ron became very excited when he first saw the basket and was convinced she was actually giving out gold).**

"Really Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said blushing.

"What did you do to the coins?" Remus asked.

"You'll find out." Cris said.

"**You see the numerals around the edge of the coins?" Hermione said, holding one up for examination at the end of their fourth meeting. The coin gleamed fat and yellow in the light from the torches. "On real Galleons that's just a serial number referring to the goblin who cast the coin. On these fake coins, though, the numbers will change to reflect the time and date of the next meeting. The coins will grow hot when the date changes, so if you're carrying them in a pocket you'll be able to feel them. We take one each, and when Cris sets the date of the next meeting she'll change the numbers on her coin, and because I've put a Protean Charm on them, they'll all change to mimic hers."**

"That's a NEWT level spell!" Fudge said staring at the girl.

"That's what Voldemort uses for the Dark Marks." Snape said wide eyed.

"That's where I got the idea from." Hermione said.

"That's actually very smart." Moody said.

**A blank silence greeted Hermione's words. She looked around at all the faces upturned to her, rather disconcerted.**

**"Well - I thought it was a good idea," she said uncertainly, "I mean, even if Umbridge asked us to turn out our pockets, there's nothing fishy about carrying a Galleon, is there?**

"No there isn't, everyone carries around at least some money with them." Bill said. Umbridge was seething, technically they weren't breaking any rules and it was making her mad.

**But… well, if you don't want to use them -"**

**"****You can do a Protean Charm?" said Terry Boot.**

**"****Yes," said Hermione.**

**"****But that's… that's NEWT standard, that is," he said weakly.**

**"****Oh," said Hermione, trying to look modest. "Oh… well… yes, I suppose it is."**

"Only you would pull that off as normal." Tonks said shaking her head.

"To her, it is normal." Cris said with a smile.

**"****How come you're not in Ravenclaw?" he demanded, staring at Hermione with something close to wonder. "With brains like yours?"**

**"****Well, the Sorting Hat did seriously consider putting me in Ravenclaw during my Sorting," said Hermione brightly, "but it decided on Gryffindor in the end. So, does that mean we're using the Galleons?"**

"How close did you come to being a Ravenclaw?" Bill asked.

"Well it really wanted me to go either there or Gryffindor but it felt I would do better in Gryffindor then in Ravenclaw." Hermione said.

"I was almost in Ravenclaw as well." Remus said.

"So was I." Lily said.

"I'm not surprised." Prongs and Padfoot said.

**There was a murmur of assent and everybody moved forwards to collect one from the basket.**

**Cris looked sideways at Hermione.**

**"****You know what these remind me of?"**

"Of course you would think of it first." Robin said.

"Thanks," Cris said.

**"****No, what's that?"**

**"****The Death Eaters' scars. Voldemort touches one of them, and all their scars burn, and they know they've got to join him."**

**"****Well… yes," said Hermione quietly, "that is where I got the idea but you'll notice I decided to engrave the date on bits of metal rather than on our members' skin."**

"Yeah, your idea is more humane." Sirius said.

"I didn't think the group would appreciate getting branded." Hermione said.

"Though most members now have the D.A. tattooed somewhere after the war." Keiran said.

"Really?" the trio asked.

"Yeah, you'll find out why later." Teddy said.

**"****Yeah… I prefer your way," said Cris, grinning, as she slipped her Galleon into her pocket. "I suppose the only danger with these is that we might accidentally spend them."**

"Yeah, that might be a problem." Remus said.

"Or lose it, that might also be a problem." Charlie said.

**"****Fat chance," said Ron, who was examining his own fake Galleon with a slightly mournful air, "I haven't got any real Galleons to confuse it with."**

His parents shifted uncomfortably in their seats but didn't say anything.

**As the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, drew nearer, their D.A. meetings were put on hold because Angelina insisted on almost daily practices. The fact that the Quidditch Cup had not been held for so long added considerably to the interest and excitement surrounding the forthcoming game; the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were taking a lively interest in the outcome, for they, of course, would be playing both teams over the coming year; and the Heads of House of the competing teams, though they attempted to disguise it under a decent pretence of sportsmanship, were determined to see their own side victorious. Cris realized how much Professor McGonagall cared about beating Slytherin when she abstained from giving them homework in the week leading up to the match.**

"Always knew you were a fan." Sirius said.

"Well yeah, I appointed her to the team for a reason." McGonagall said.

**"****I think you've got enough to be getting on with at the moment," she said loftily. Nobody could quite believe their ears until she looked directly at Cris and Ron and said grimly, "I've become accustomed to seeing the Quidditch Cup in my study, and I really don't want to have to hand it over to Professor Snape, so use the extra time to practice, won't you?"**

"Wow, I've never seen her say that." Charlie said.

"Well they haven't won since you left and the first two years Cris was on the team something prevented her from playing so I really wanted them to win." McGonagall said.

**Snape was no less obviously partisan; he had booked the Quidditch pitch for Slytherin practice so often that the Gryffindors had difficulty getting on it to play. **

"Git," the marauders past and present said.

**He was also turning a deaf ear to the many reports of Slytherin attempts to hex Gryffindor players in the corridors.**

"Severus!" McGonagall shouted.

"You should get onto them, good grief they could have seriously injured students." Tonks said.

**When Alicia Spinnet turned up in the hospital wing with her eyebrows growing so thick and fast they obscured her vision and obstructed her mouth, Snape insisted that she must have attempted a Hair-thickening Charm on herself and refused to listen to the fourteen eye-witnesses who insisted they had seen the Slytherin Keeper, Miles Bletchley, hit her from behind with a jinx while she worked in the library.**

"Severus!" McGonagall shouted again.

"What a git." Bill said. Snape sank further back into his chair at the glares he was getting from everyone in the room so Remus continued reading.

**Cris felt optimistic about Gryffindor's chances; they had, after all, never lost to Malfoy's team.**

"Because you're unbeatable as long as they are no Dementor's around." Charlie said enviously.

"Oh be like that Char, we'll have a seeker match later." Cris said with a smile.

**Admittedly, Ron was still not performing to Wood's standard, but he was working extremely hard to improve. His greatest weakness was a tendency to lose confidence after he'd made a blunder; if he let in one goal he became flustered and was therefore likely to miss more.**

"You need to stop worrying about that, alright so you messed up, everyone does every once in a while." Charlie said.

"Thanks Charlie." Ron said.

**On the other hand, Cris had seen Ron make some truly spectacular saves when he was on form; during one memorable practice he had hung one-handed from his broom and kicked the Quaffle so hard away from the goal hoop that it soared the length of the pitch and through the center hoop at the other end; **

"Damn, even Keira never did that." Al said.

"That was accidental." Ron said.

"I don't believe that." Charlie said with an encouraging smile.

**the rest of the team felt this save compared favorably with one made recently by Barry Ryan, the Irish International Keeper, against Poland's top Chaser, Ladislaw Zamojski.**

**Even Fred had said that Ron might yet make him and George proud, and that they were seriously considering admitting he was related to them, something they assured him they had been trying to deny for four years.**

"That's kind of hard to do considering the red hair and the freckles." Tonks said.

"I know!" the twins said.

**The only thing really worrying Cris was how much Ron was allowing the tactics of the Slytherin team to upset him before they even got on to the pitch.**

**Cris, of course, had endured their snide comments for over four years, so whispers of, "Hey, Potty, I heard Warrington's sworn to knock you off your broom on Saturday", far from chilling her blood, made her laugh.**

**"Warrington's aim's so pathetic I'd be more worried if he was aiming for the person next to me," she retorted, which made Ron and Hermione laugh and wiped the smirk off Pansy Parkinson's face. **

"Dear sweet Merlin, it's a mixture of both our wits." Lily said.

"I know, and it's great." Padfoot said as the group laughed.

**But Ron had never endured a relentless campaign of insults, jeers and intimidation. When Slytherins, some of them seventh-years and considerably larger than he was, muttered as they passed in the corridors, "Got your bed booked in the hospital wing, Weasley?" he didn't laugh, but turned a delicate shade of green. When Draco Malfoy imitated Ron dropping the Quaffle (which he did whenever they came within sight of each other),**

"You're a right git, you know that right." Padfoot said.

"I know," Draco said.

**Ron's ears glowed red and his hands shook so badly that he was likely to drop whatever he was holding at the time, too.**

**October extinguished itself in a rush of howling winds and driving rain and November arrived, cold as frozen iron, with hard frosts every morning and icy draughts that bit at exposed hands and faces. The skies and the ceiling of the Great Hall turned a pale, pearly grey, the mountains around Hogwarts were snowcapped, and the temperature in the castle dropped so low that many students wore their thick protective dragon skin gloves in the corridors between lessons.**

**The morning of the match dawned bright and cold. When Cris awoke she looked round at Ron's bed and saw him sitting bolt upright, his arms around his knees, staring fixedly into space. **

"You have a really bad case of nerves." Padfoot said.

"It's not normal isn't?" Ron asked.

"It's different for everyone." Robin said.

**"****You all right?" said Cris.**

**Ron nodded but did not speak. Cris was reminded forcibly of the time Ron had accidentally put a Slug-vomiting Charm on himself; he looked just as pale and sweaty as he had done then, not to mention as reluctant to open his mouth.**

"You need some water and crackers." Gwen said.

"Those would be good for nerves." Lily said.

**"****You just need some breakfast," Cris said bracingly. "C'mon."**

**The Great Hall was filling up fast when they arrived, the talk louder and the mood more exuberant than usual. As they passed the Slytherin table there was an upsurge of noise. Cris looked round and saw that, in addition to the usual green and silver scarves and hats, every one of them was wearing a silver badge in the shape of what seemed to be a crown. For some reason many of them waved at Ron, laughing uproariously. **

**Cris tried to see what was written on the badges as she walked by, but she was too concerned to get Ron past their table quickly to linger long enough to read them.**

"How in the world did you come up with that anyway?" Cris asked.

"Better yet, why?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Draco said putting his head down.

"What did the badges say?" Bill asked.

"Are they as bad as last year?" Tonks asked.

"Depends I guess, they could be just as bad." Hermione said.

**They received a rousing welcome at the Gryffindor table, where everyone was wearing red and gold, but far from raising Ron's spirits the cheers seemed to sap the last of his morale; he collapsed on to the nearest bench looking as though he were facing his final meal.**

"Don't think like that Ron." Charlie said.

"Your nerves are really bad." Keiran said.

"It's weird, you're never this nervous." Scarlett said.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"But then again we know Auror you so it would be different." Victoire said.

"True," Scarlett said.

**"****I must've been mental to do this," he said in a croaky whisper. "Mental."**

**"****Don't be thick," said Cris firmly, passing him a choice of cereals, "you're going to be fine. It's normal to be nervous."**

**"****I'm rubbish," croaked Ron. "I'm lousy. I can't play to save my life. What was I thinking?" **

"Keep thinking like that and you will be." Kingsley said.

"You just need confidence in yourself." Tonks said.

**"****Get a grip," said Cris sternly. "Look at that save you made with your foot the other day, even Fred and George said it was brilliant."**

**Ron turned a tortured face to Cris.**

**"****That was an accident," he whispered miserably. "I didn't mean to do it - I slipped off my broom when none of you were looking and when I was trying to get back on I kicked the Quaffle by accident."**

"But that's still impressive," Charlie said.

"None of us could do it." Bill said.

"Get a grip Ron," George said.

"You will be fine," Fred said.

"We won anyway." Ginny whispered to him. Ron nodded but still put out as Percy didn't say anything at all to him.

**"****Well," said Cris, recovering quickly from this unpleasant surprise, "a few more accidents like that and the game's in the bag, isn't it?"**

**Hermione and Ginny sat down opposite them wearing red and gold scarves, gloves and rosettes.**

**"****How're you feeling?" Ginny asked Ron, who was now staring into the dregs of milk at the bottom of his empty cereal bowl as though seriously considering attempting to drown himself in them.**

"I wasn't thinking that." Ron said.

"Well it looked like it." Cris said with a shrug.

**"****He's just nervous," said Cris.**

**"****Well, that's a good sign, I never feel you perform as well in exams if you're not a bit nervous," said Hermione heartily.**

"Quidditch is a bit different from exams though." Victoire said.

"I know that now," Hermione said.

**"Hello," said a vague and dreamy voice from behind them. Cris looked up: Luna Lovegood had drifted over from the Ravenclaw table. Many people were staring at her and a few were openly laughing and pointing; she had managed to procure a hat shaped like a life-size lion's head, which was perched precariously on her head. **

"Cool," Gwen said.

"Thank you," Luna said.

"**I'm supporting Gryffindor," said Luna, pointing unnecessarily at her hat. "Look what it does…"**

**She reached up and tapped the hat with her wand. It opened its mouth wide and gave an extremely realistic roar that made everyone in the vicinity jump.**

"**It's good, isn't it?" said Luna happily. "I wanted to have it chewing up a serpent to represent Slytherin, you know, but there wasn't time. **

Draco looked at her a bit hurt.

"Well at the time you were still a big git." Luna said.

"Wow, I never heard Luna talk like that." Ginny whispered to Neville.

"Neither have I." Neville said.

**Anyway… good luck, Ronald!"**

"You let her call you that?" Bill asked his youngest brother. All his life he never heard anyone call Ron by his given name unless he was in trouble.

"I was still in shock at her hat." Ron said.

**She drifted away. They had not quite recovered from the shock of Luna's hat before Angelina came hurrying towards them, accompanied by Katie and Alicia, whose eyebrows had mercifully been returned to normal by Madam Pomfrey.**

"Well that's a good thing." Sirius said.

"Can you imagine what it would have been like to play with only two chasers." Tonks said.

"Well you could, it would be difficult." Padfoot said.

**"****When you're ready," she said, "we're going to go straight down to the pitch, check out conditions and change."**

**"****We'll be there in a bit," Cris assured her. "Ron's just got to have some breakfast."**

**It became clear after ten minutes, however, that Ron was not capable of eating anything more and Cris thought it best to get him down to the changing rooms. As they rose from the table, Hermione got up, too, and taking Cris' arm she drew her to one side.**

**"****Don't let Ron see what's on those Slytherins' badges," she whispered urgently.**

"Don't tell me, I don't want to know." Bill said.

"We'll know anyway." Charlie said gruffly.

**Cris looked questioningly at her, but she shook her head warningly; Ron had just ambled over to them, looking lost and desperate.**

**"****Good luck, Ron," said Hermione, standing on tiptoe and kissing him on the cheek. **

Hermione did so again and Ron's face blushed a bright red to go with his hair.

**"And you, Cris -"**

**Ron seemed to come to himself slightly as they walked back across the Great Hall. He touched the spot on his face where Hermione had kissed him, looking puzzled, as though he was not quite sure what had just happened. He seemed too distracted to notice much around him, but Cris cast a curious glance at the crown-shaped badges as they passed the Slytherin table, and this time she made out the words etched on to them:**

**Weasley Is Our King**

"Why do I have the feeling that it's in a different context?" Bill asked.

"That's because it is." Ginny said.

"Great," muttered the older Weasley's.

**With an unpleasant feeling that this could mean nothing good, she hurried Ron across the Entrance Hall, down the stone steps and out into the icy air.**

**The frosty grass crunched under their feet as they hurried down the sloping lawns towards the stadium. There was no wind at all and the sky was a uniform pearly white, which meant that visibility would be good without the drawback of direct sunlight in the eyes. Cris pointed out these encouraging factors to Ron as they walked, but she was not sure that Ron was listening. **

"Sorry," Ron said blushing.

"It's alright; I know it was only the nerves." Cris said.

**Angelina had changed already and was talking to the rest of the team when they entered. Cris and Ron pulled on their robes (Ron attempted to do his up back-to-front for several minutes before Alicia took pity on him and went to help), then sat down to listen to the pre-match talk while the babble of voices outside grew steadily louder as the crowd came pouring out of the castle towards the pitch.**

**"****Okay, I've only just found out the final line-up for Slytherin," said Angelina, consulting a piece of parchment. "Last year's Beaters, Derrick and Bole, have left, but it looks as though Montague's replaced them with the usual gorillas, rather than anyone who can fly particularly well. They're two blokes called Crabbe and Goyle, I don't know much about them-"**

"Their complete idiots." Sirius said.

"How on earth did they get on the team?" Charlie asked.

"I have no idea." Cris said.

"Montague just picked them." Draco said.

"They suck," Cris said.

"I know," Draco said.

**"****We do," said Cris and Ron together.**

**"****Well, they don't look bright enough to tell one end of a broom from the other,"**

"That's true," the group muttered.

**said Angelina, pocketing her parchment, "but then I was always surprised Derrick and Bole managed to find their way on to the pitch without signposts."**

**"****Crabbe and Goyle are in the same mold," Cris assured her. **

"I've always wondered how they advanced in classes." Cris said.

"So have I." Hermione said.

"They go on until after fifth year." McGonagall said.

"Well, there's that." Cris said.

**They could hear hundreds of footsteps mounting the banked benches of the spectators' stands. **

**Some people were singing, though Cris could not make out the words.**

"Thank Merlin for that." Cris muttered.

"I could have killed him for that." Fred muttered.

"We nearly did after the game." George pointed out.

"Yeah, that was uncalled for." Cris muttered.

**She was starting to feel nervous, but she knew her butterflies were as nothing compared to Ron's, who was clutching his stomach and staring straight ahead again, his jaw set and his complexion pale grey.**

"Wow, that is the worst case of nerves I have ever heard of." Kit said.

"I'm glad my nerves amuse you." Ron said.

"Sorry, it's just I've never seen anyone react as bad as you." Kit said.

**"****It's time," said Angelina in a hushed voice, looking at her watch. "C'mon everyone… good luck."**

**The team rose, shouldered their brooms and marched in single file out of the changing room and into the dazzling sunlight. A roar of sound greeted them in which Cris could still hear singing, though it was muffled by the cheers and whistles. **

**The Slytherin team was standing waiting for them. They, too, were wearing those silver crown shaped badges. The new Captain, Montague, was built along the same lines as Dudley Dursley, **

"Wow, and he can get on a broom and fly?" Gwen asked.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Cris said with a smile towards her Muggle friend.

**with massive forearms like hairy hams. Behind him lurked Crabbe and Goyle, almost as large, blinking stupidly in the sunlight, swinging their new Beaters' bats. Malfoy stood to one side, the sunlight gleaming on his white-blond head. He caught Cris' eye and smirked, tapping the crown-shaped badge on his chest.**

**"****Captains, shake hands," ordered the referee Madam Hooch, as Angelina and Montague reached each other. Cris could tell that Montague was trying to crush Angelina's fingers, though she did not wince. **

"Good, don't show pain." Tonks said.

**"****Mount your brooms…"**

**Madam Hooch placed her whistle in her mouth and blew.**

**The balls were released and the fourteen players shot upwards. Out of the corner of her eye Cris saw Ron streak off towards the goal hoops. Cris zoomed higher, dodging a Bludger, and set off on a wide lap of the pitch, gazing around for a glint of gold; on the other side of the stadium, Draco Malfoy was doing exactly the same.**

**"****And it's Johnson - Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me -"**

"Lee, really?" Charlie asked.

"He was really persistent." Fred said with a shrug.

**"****JORDAN!" yelled Professor McGonagall.**

**"****- just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest - and she's ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's — ouch - been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe… Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch and - nice Bludger there from George Weasley, that's a Bludger to the head for Montague, he drops the Quaffle, caught by Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor reverse-passes to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet's away -"**

**Lee Jordan's commentary rang through the stadium and Cris listened as hard as she could through the wind whistling in her ears and the din of the crowd, all yelling and booing and singing.**

**"****- dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger - close call, Alicia - and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?"**

"He really shouldn't have said that." Ron said with a groan.

"Do we want to know?" Sirius asked.

"No, but you will soon enough." Cris said.

**And as Lee paused to listen, the song rose loud and clear from the sea of green and silver in the Slytherin section of the stands:**

Remus stopped there and pulled a disgusted face at the next line.

"You are so lucky to be alive, you know that." Remus said glaring at the blonde Slytherin.

"What is it Rem?" Robin asked. Remus took a deep breath and read the next line.

**"****Weasley cannot save a thing; He cannot block a single ring, That's why Slytherins all sing: Weasley is our King."**

The Weasleys all turned to Malfoy who was looking down in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry," Draco said.

"Just wait until after the game, we're very lucky that we had our wands taken from us." Cris said. Draco paled drastically and Remus continued reading.

**"****Weasley was born in a bin; He always lets the Quaffle in Weasley will make sure we win Weasley is our King."**

Remus looked on the verge to tearing the book in half and the eldest Weasley brothers looked ready to beat the Slytherins to a pulp.

**"—****and Alicia passes back to Angelina!" Lee shouted, and as Cris swerved, her insides boiling at what she had just heard, she knew Lee was trying to drown out the words of the song. "Come on now, Angelina — looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat! - SHE SHOOTS - SHE - aaaah…"**

**Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper, had saved the goal; **

"Darn," Padfoot said.

"You score some you lose some." Prongs said.

**he threw the Quaffle to Warrington who sped off with it, zig-zagging in between Alicia and Katie; the singing from below grew louder and louder as he drew nearer and nearer Ron.**

**"Weasley is our King; Weasley is our King, He always lets the Quaffle in Weasley is our King."**

"Come one Ron, ignore them and get focused on the game." Padfoot said.

**Cris could not help herself: abandoning her search for the Snitch, she wheeled around to watch Ron, a lone figure at the far end of the pitch, hovering before the three goal hoops while the massive Warrington pelted towards him.**

**"- and it's Warrington with the Quaffle, Warrington heading for goal, he's out of Bludger range with just the Keeper ahead -"**

**A great swell of song rose from the Slytherin stands below:**

**"Weasley cannot save a thing; He cannot block a single ring…"**

"Just ignore them and block that damn quaffle." Charlie said.

**"- so it's the first test for new Gryffindor Keeper Weasley, brother of Beaters Fred and George, and a promising new talent on the team -come on, Ron!"**

**But the scream of delight came from the Slytherins' end: Ron had dived wildly, his arms wide, and the Quaffle had soared between them straight through Ron's central hoop.**

"Damn," muttered his brothers.

**"Slytherin score!" came Lee's voice amid the cheering and booing from the crowds below, "so that's ten-nil to Slytherin - bad luck, Ron."**

**The Slytherins sang even louder:**

**"WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN; HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN…"**

"Don't listen to them Ronnie, don't listen to them." Mrs. Weasley said.

"He'll do much better if they wouldn't sing that stupid song." Bill said through gritted teeth.

**"- and Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell tanking up the pitch -" cried Lee valiantly, though the singing was now so deafening that he could hardly make himself heard above it.**

**"WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN WEASLEY IS OUR KING…"**

**"Cris, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Angelina, soaring past her to keep up with Katie. "GET GOING!"**

"Don't want to risk a broken arm again." Prongs said.

"Definitely not." Cris said.

**Cris realized he had been stationary in midair for over a minute, watching the progress of the match without sparing a thought for the whereabouts of the Snitch; horrified, she went into a dive and started circling the pitch again, staring around, trying to ignore the chorus now thundering through the stadium:**

**"WEASLEY IS OUR KING, WEASLEY IS OUR KING…"**

"That should be against the rules." Mrs. Weasley seethed.

"I agree," McGonagall said. "But technically they aren't doing anything wrong."

**There was no sign of the Snitch anywhere she looked; Malfoy was still circling the stadium just as she was. They passed one another midway around the pitch, going in opposite directions, and Cris heard Malfoy singing loudly:**

**"WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN…"**

"Punch him like Mione did." Prongs said.

"I did, later." Cris muttered.

**"—and it's Warrington again," bellowed Lee, "who passes to Pucey, Pucey's off past Spinnet, come on now, Angelina, you can take him - turns out you can't - but nice Bludger from Fred Weasley, I mean, George Weasley, oh, who cares, one of them, anyway, and Warrington drops the Quaffle and Katie Bell — er - drops it, too - so that's Montague with the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Montague takes the Quaffle and he's off up the pitch, come on now, Gryffindor, block him!"**

"Come on, you can do it Ron." Bill cheered.

**Cris zoomed around the end of the stadium behind the Slytherin goal hoops, willing herself not to look at what was going on at Ron's end. As she sped past the Slytherin Keeper, she heard Bletchley singing along with the crowd below:**

**"WEASLEY CANNOT SAVE A THING…"**

**"- and Pucey's dodged Alicia again and he's heading straight for goal, stop it, Ron!"**

"Don't pressure him." Lily said.

**Cris did not have to look to see what had happened: there was a terrible groan from the Gryffindor end, coupled with fresh screams and applause from the Slytherins. Looking down, Cris saw the pug-faced Pansy Parkinson right at the front of the stands, her back to the pitch as she conducted the Slytherin supporters who were roaring:**

**"THAT'S WHY SLYTHERINS ALL SING WEASLEY IS OUR KING."**

**But twenty-nil was nothing,**

"No, it's not you can easily come back from that." Sirius said who was on the edge of his seat.

**there was still time for Gryffindor to catch up or catch the Snitch. A few goals and they would be in the lead as usual, Cris assured herself, bobbing and weaving through the other players in pursuit of something shiny that turned out to be Montague's watchstrap.**

**But Ron let in two more goals. There was an edge of panic in Cris' desire to find the Snitch now. If she could just get it soon and finish the game quickly.**

**"- and Katie Bell of Gryffindor dodges Pucey, ducks Montague, nice swerve, Katie, and she throws to Johnson, Angelina Johnson takes the Quaffle, she's past Warrington, she's heading for goal, come on now, Angelina - GRYFFINDOR SCORE! **

"Yes!" cried the room.

**It's forty-ten, forty-ten to Slytherin and Pucey has the Quaffle"**

**Cris could hear Luna's ludicrous lion hat roaring **

"Well you got to use it." Gwen said.

"There's that, this isn't a very good game." Padfoot said.

**amidst the Gryffindor cheers and felt heartened; only thirty points in it, that was nothing, they could pull back easily. Cris ducked a Bludger that Crabbe had sent rocketing in her direction and resumed her frantic scouring of the pitch for the Snitch, keeping one eye on Malfoy in case he showed signs of having spotted it, but Malfoy, like her, was continuing to soar around the stadium, searching fruitlessly…**

**"— Pucey throws to Warrington, Warrington to Montague, Montague back to Pucey -Johnson intervenes, Johnson takes the Quaffle, Johnson to Bell, this looks good - I mean bad - Bells hit by a Bludger from Goyle of Slytherin and it's Pucey in possession"**

**"WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN, HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN"**

**"WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN"**

"Shut up!" the room said.

**But Cris had seen it at last: the tiny fluttering Golden Snitch was hovering feet from the ground at the Slytherin end of the pitch.**

**She dived…**

"Come on, you can do it!" Charlie yelled getting to his feet.

**In a matter of seconds, Malfoy was streaking out of the sky on Cris' left, a green and silver blur lying flat on his broom…**

**The Snitch skirted the foot of one of the goal hoops and scooted off towards the other side of the stands; its change of direction suited Malfoy, who was nearer; **

"Don't let him get it!" Prongs cried.

**Cris pulled her Firebolt around, she and Malfoy were now neck and neck…**

"Come on, you have the better broom." Padfoot shouted.

**Feet from the ground, Cris lifted her right hand from her broom, stretching towards the Snitch… to her right, Malfoy's arm extended too, was reaching, groping…**

**It was over in two breathless, desperate, windswept seconds – Cris' fingers closed around the tiny, struggling ball - Malfoy's fingernails scrabbled the back of Cris' hand hopelessly - **

"You got it!" cried Al. He had gotten his skills from his mum when it came to seeking.

**Cris pulled her broom upwards, holding the struggling ball in her hand and the Gryffindor spectators screamed their approval…**

**They were saved, it did not matter that Ron had let in those goals, nobody would remember as long as Gryffindor had won -**

"That's true, though maybe the Slytherins will remember it." Charlie said.

**WHAM.**

**A Bludger hit Cris squarely in the small of the back and she flew forwards off her broom. **

"What?!" screamed her parents and the rest of the marauders.

"Whoever did that is going to pay." Sirius said with a growl.

**Luckily she was only five or six feet above the ground, having dived so low to catch the Snitch, but she was winded all the same as she landed flat on her back on the frozen pitch. She heard Madam Hooch's shrill whistle, an uproar in the stands compounded of catcalls, angry yells and jeering, a thud, then Angelina's frantic voice.**

**"Are you all right?"**

**"Course I am," said Cris grimly, taking her hand and allowing her to pull her to her feet.**

**Madam Hooch was zooming towards one of the Slytherin players above her, though she could not see who it was from this angle.**

**"It was that thug Crabbe," said Angelina angrily, "he whacked the Bludger at you the moment he saw you'd got the Snitch -**

"Idiot, he should have known better." Sirius said cried.

"Well he is an idiot." Draco said.

"True," Sirius said.

**but we won, Cris, we won!"**

**Cris heard a snort from behind her and turned around, still holding the Snitch tightly in her hand: Draco Malfoy had landed close by. White-faced with fury, he was still managing to sneer.**

"You better not do something stupid." Charlie said with a sneer.

**"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" he said to Cris. "I've never seen a worse Keeper… but then he was born in a bin… did you like my lyrics, Potter?"**

"You made them up?" Bill asked.

"Actually I didn't, it was Parkinson." Draco said.

"I'm not surprised." Mr. Weasley said.

**Cris didn't answer. She turned away to meet the rest of the team who were now landing one by one, yelling and punching the air in triumph; all except Ron, who had dismounted from his broom over by the goalposts and seemed to be making his way slowly back to the changing rooms alone.**

**"We wanted to write another couple of verses!" Malfoy called, as Katie and Alicia hugged Cris. "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly - we wanted to sing about his mother, see-"**

All the Weasley's turned to glare at Draco.

"I know, I know, I was a prick." Draco said.

"Good, you know." Bill said with a growl.

**"Talk about sour grapes," said Angelina, casting Malfoy a disgusted look.**

**"- we couldn't fit in useless loser either - for his father, you know -"**

"Are you trying to get her to hit you?" Tonks asked.

"I wasn't thinking, I was just mad she beat me again." Draco said.

"Well she is a natural." Kingsley said.

**Fred and George had realized what Malfoy was talking about. Halfway through hugging Cris, they stiffened, looking round at Malfoy.**

**"Leave it!" said Angelina at once, taking Fred by the arm. "Leave it, Fred; let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped-up little -"**

"Good, don't want to make a scene." Bill said. He looked over at the twins and Cris and by the look on their faces knew that something did happen he just didn't want to know what.

**"- but you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?" said Malfoy, sneering. "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasleys' hovel smells okay -"**

"That does sound really bad." Draco said.

"You realize that now?" Tonks asked.

**Cris grabbed hold of George. **

"Probably not the best idea, both of you do have terrible tempers especially when it comes to family." Charlie said.

"Yeah, it's not going to end well." Ginny said.

**Meanwhile, it was taking the combined efforts of Angelina, Alicia and Katie to stop Fred leaping on Malfoy, who was laughing openly.**

"If it took three of them that means Fred as more of a temper than Cris and George combined." Padfoot said to try and lighten the mood. It worked slightly and they chuckled a bit before Remus continued reading.

**Cris looked around for Madam Hooch, but she was still berating Crabbe for his illegal bludger attack.**

"And with Hooch occupied there's nothing stopping Malfoy." Sirius said with a groan.

"It gets worse." Cris said sending a glare towards Draco.

**"Or perhaps," said Malfoy, leering as he backed away, "you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasleys pigsty reminds you of it —"**

"You did not just say that." Sirius snarled looking at Draco.

"I know, I was a major prat." Draco said.

"Much more than that, you don't just say that about the dead." Bill said.

**Cris was not aware of releasing George, all she knew was that a second later both of them were sprinting towards Malfoy. She had completely forgotten that all the teachers were watching: all she wanted to do was cause Malfoy as much pain as possible; with no time to draw out her wand, she merely drew back the fist clutching the Snitch and sank it as hard as she could into Malfoy's stomach -**

"Yes!" cried the marauders.

"That wasn't a smart idea." Lily said.

"He goaded me, and that last part made me snap." Cris said.

"Now I know why." McGonagall said.

"You didn't punish them too bad did you?" Bill asked.

"I wouldn't have." McGonagall said.

"Why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

**"Cris! CRIS! GEORGE! NO"**

**She could hear girls' voices screaming, Malfoy yelling, George swearing, a whistle blowing and the bellowing of the crowd around her, but she did not care. Not until somebody in the vicinity yelled "Impedimenta!" and she was knocked over backwards by the force of the spell, did she abandon the attempt to punch every inch of Malfoy she could reach.**

"How badly were you hurt?" Lily J asked.

"I had several bruises." Draco said.

"You deserved every single one of them." Gwen said.

**"What do you think you're doing?" screamed Madam Hooch, as Cris leapt to her feet. It seemed to have been her who had hit her with the Impediment Jinx; she was holding her whistle in one hand and a wand in the other; her broom lay abandoned several feet away. Malfoy was curled up on the ground, whimpering and moaning, his nose bloody; George was sporting a swollen lip; Fred was still being forcibly restrained by the three Chasers, and Crabbe was cackling in the background. "I've never seen behavior like it - back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! Now."**

"It wasn't their fault though, if they weren't goaded they wouldn't have attacked him the Muggle way." Charlie said.

"It's still against the rules to hit another student." McGonagall said.

**Cris and George turned on their heels and marched off the pitch, both panting, neither saying a word to the other. The howling and jeering of the crowd grew fainter and fainter until they reached the Entrance Hall, where they could hear nothing except the sound of their own footsteps. Cris became aware that something was still struggling in her right hand, the knuckles of which she had bruised against Malfoy's jaw. Looking down, she saw the Snitch's silver wings protruding from between her fingers, struggling for release.**

"So that's why it was harder than Granger's." Draco said under his breath.

**They had barely reached the door of Professor McGonagall's office when she came marching along the corridor behind them. She was wearing a Gryffindor scarf, but tore it from her throat with shaking hands as she strode towards them, looking livid.**

"I'm sorry, though you should have just ignored them." McGonagall said.

"I tried at least; it was the comment about my mum that made me snap." Cris said.

"I understand," McGonagall said.

**"In!" she said furiously, pointing to the door. Cris and George entered. She strode around behind her desk and faced them, quivering with rage as she threw the Gryffindor scarf aside on to the floor.**

**"Well?" she said. **

"Not good," the marauders said.

**"I have never seen such a disgraceful exhibition. Two on one! Explain yourselves!"**

**"Malfoy provoked us," said Cris stiffly.**

"Still not a good response." Lily said.

"Though it is very true." Prongs said.

**"Provoked you?" shouted Professor McGonagall, slamming a fist on to her desk so that her tartan tin slid sideways off it and burst open, littering the floor with Ginger Newts. "He'd just lost, hadn't he? Of course he wanted to provoke you! But what on earth he can have said that justified what you two —"**

**"He insulted my parents," snarled George. "And Cris' mother."**

**"But instead of leaving it to Madam Hooch to sort out, you two decided to give an exhibition of Muggle dueling, did you?" bellowed Professor McGonagall. "Have you any idea what you've - ?"**

"Hooch was busy; I'm surprised they held out as long as they had." Tonks said.

"I didn't know she was still busy with Crabbe." McGonagall said.

**"Hem, hem."**

"Great not her," Charlie groaned.

"What does she want?" Bill asked.

"To make our lives miserable." The twins and Cris said.

**Cris and George both wheeled round. Dolores Umbridge was standing in the doorway wrapped in a green tweed cloak that greatly enhanced her resemblance to a giant toad, and was smiling in the horrible, sickly, ominous way that Cris had come to associate with imminent misery.**

"I don't like where this is going." Tonks said.

**"May I help, Professor McGonagall?" asked Professor Umbridge in her most poisonously sweet voice.**

"She can handle it without your help." Kit sneered.

"She's been teaching longer than you." Prongs said.

**Blood rushed into Professor McGonagall's face.**

**"Help?" she repeated, in a constricted voice. "What do you mean, help?"**

**Professor Umbridge moved forwards into the office, still smiling her sickly smile.**

**"Why, I thought you might be grateful for a little extra authority"**

"She doesn't need any extra authority, she can handle them." Ginny said.

"I wish she left." Cris said.

"Me too," George said agreeing with Cris.

**Cris would not have been surprised to see sparks fly from Professor McGonagall's nostrils.**

"Sorry Professor," Cris said with a blush.

"It's alright Cris, I was surprised as well."

**"You thought wrong," she said, turning her back on Umbridge.**

**"Now, you two had better listen closely. I do not care what provocation Malfoy offered you, I do not care if he insulted every family member you possess, your behavior was disgusting and I am giving each of you a week's worth of detentions! Do not look at me like that, Potter, you deserve it! And if either of you ever -"**

**"Hem, hem."**

"Oh go away already, she can handle it." Robin said.

**Professor McGonagall closed her eyes as though praying for patience as she turned her face towards Professor Umbridge again.**

**"Yes?"**

**"I think they deserve rather more than detentions," said Umbridge, smiling still more broadly.**

"She is there head of house and will do whatever she sees fit." Lily said.

**Professor McGonagall's eyes flew open.**

**"But unfortunately" she said, with an attempt at a reciprocal smile that made her look as though she had lockjaw, "it is what I think that counts, as they are in my House, Dolores."**

"Good comeback Minnie," Padfoot said.

"Don't call me that Mr. Black." McGonagall said with a slight twitch of her lips.

**"Well, actually, Minerva," simpered Professor Umbridge, "I think you'll find that what I think does count. Now, where is it? Cornelius just sent it… I mean," she gave a false little laugh as she rummaged in her handbag, "the Minister just sent it… ah yes…" **

"Great, another one?" Bill asked.

"Yeah," the current students said.

**She had pulled out a piece of parchment which she now unfurled, clearing her throat fussily before starting to read what it said.**

**"Hem, hem… 'Educational Decree Number Twenty-five'."**

**"Not another one!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall violently.**

**"Well, yes," said Umbridge, still smiling. "As a matter of fact, Minerva, it was you who made me see that we needed a further amendment… you remember how you overrode me, when I was unwilling to allow the Gryffindor Quidditch team to re-form? How you took the case to Dumbledore, who insisted that the team be allowed to play? Well, now, I couldn't have that. I contacted the Minister at once, and he quite agreed with me that the High Inquisitor has to have the power to strip pupils of privileges, or she - that is to say, I - would have less authority than common teachers! **

"Come on, how is that fair?!" Moony shouted.

"It's not, she's just stupid." Charlie said.

**And you see now, don't you, Minerva, how right I was in attempting to stop the Gryffindor team re-forming? Dreadful tempers… **

"Only when provoked," Cris said.

"Well she doesn't see that does she." Robin growled at the toad.

**anyway, I was reading out our amendment… hem, hem… 'High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions and removals of privileges as may have been ordered by other staff members. Signed, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, Order of Merlin First Class, etc., etc.'" **

"How in the world is that a good thing, she is going to make them use that bloody Blood Quill again and again." Bill shouted.

"They were provoked; they wouldn't have done so otherwise." Tonks shouted.

**She rolled up the parchment and put it back into her handbag, still smiling.**

**"So… I really think I will have to ban these two from playing Quidditch ever again," she said, looking from Cris to George and back again.**

"Ever again?" Sirius yelped.

"Ever again." Cris and George said.

"That should be illegal." Prongs said.

**Cris felt the Snitch fluttering madly in her hand.**

**"Ban us?" she said, and her voice sounded strangely distant. "From playing… ever again?"**

**"Yes, Miss Potter, I think a lifelong ban ought to do the trick," said Umbridge, her smile widening still further as she watched her struggle to comprehend what she had said. "You and Mr. Weasley here. And I think, to be safe, this young man's twin ought to be stopped, too - **

"How is that fair?" Bill asked loudly.

"He didn't do anything." Charlie said agreeing with Bill.

"I would have if they had let me go." Fred said.

"But they held you back." Percy said.

"It doesn't matter to her. She hates us about as much as Snape." Ron said.

**if his teammates had not restrained him, I feel sure he would have attacked young Mr. Malfoy as well.**

**I will want their broomsticks confiscated, of course; I shall keep them safely in my office, to make sure there is no infringement of my ban. But I am not unreasonable, Professor McGonagall," she continued, turning back to Professor McGonagall who was now standing as still as though carved from ice, staring at her. "The rest of the team can continue playing; I saw no signs of violence from any of them. Well… good afternoon to you." **

"You just don't want Gryffindor to have a team." Charlie growled.

"I'm not surprised by that." Moony said.

"It shouldn't be up to her." Lily said.

"It's too late now mum," Cris said.

**And with a look of the utmost satisfaction, Umbridge left the room, leaving a horrified silence in her wake.**

**"Banned," said Angelina in a hollow voice, late that evening in the common room. "Banned. No Seeker and no Beaters… what on earth are we going to do?"**

"Reform the team, you can do it." Charlie said.

"Though the team was brilliant by itself. And unbeatable seeker and all that." Prongs said.

"That's why he did it." Padfoot said growling at Draco.

**It did not feel as though they had won the match at all. Everywhere Cris looked there were disconsolate and angry faces; the team themselves were slumped around the fire, all apart from Ron, who had not been seen since the end of the match.**

**"It's just so unfair," said Alicia numbly. "I mean, what about Crabbe and that Bludger he hit after the whistle had been blown? Has she banned him?"**

"Did she?" Lily asked hopefully.

"No," Cris and the twins said.

"Now that's just bloody hypocritical. He could have broken her back." Prongs said.

"That wouldn't have been fun at all." Cris said.

"You could have been paralyzed." Lily said. Fudge looked over at her.

"If you're going to ban them you should have banned him as well." Fudge said and left it at that. Amelia however was writing more on the parchment she had in front of her.

**"No," said Ginny miserably; she and Hermione were sitting on either side of Cris. "He just got lines, I heard Montague laughing about it at dinner."**

"How is that fair?" Alice asked.

"It's not," Cris said.

**"And banning Fred when he didn't even do anything!" said Alicia furiously, pummeling her knee with her fist.**

**"It's not my fault I didn't," said Fred, with a very ugly look on his face, "I would've pounded the little scumbag to a pulp if you three hadn't been holding me back."**

**Cris stared miserably at the dark window. Snow was falling. The Snitch she had caught earlier was now zooming around and around the common room; people were watching its progress as though hypnotized and Crookshanks was leaping from chair to chair, trying to catch it.**

**"I'm going to bed," said Angelina, getting slowly to her feet. "Maybe this will all turn out to have been a bad dream… maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find we haven't played yet…" **

"I wish," Cris said.

**She was soon followed by Alicia and Katie. Fred and George sloped off to bed some time later, glowering at everyone they passed, and Ginny went not long after that. Only Cris and Hermione were left beside the fire.**

**"Have you seen Ron?" Hermione asked in a low voice.**

**Cris shook her head.**

**"I think he's avoiding us," said Hermione. "Where do you think he -?"**

**But at that precise moment, there was a creaking sound behind them as the Fat Lady swung forwards and Ron came clambering through the portrait hole. He was very pale indeed and there was snow in his hair. When he saw Cris and Hermione, he stopped dead in his tracks. **

"I was hoping you guys had gone to bed." Ron said.

"Well we didn't," Cris said.

**"Where have you been?" said Hermione anxiously, springing up.**

**"Walking," Ron mumbled. He was still wearing his Quidditch things.**

"All day?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Ron grumbled.

**"You look frozen," said Hermione. "Come and sit down!"**

**Ron walked to the fireside and sank into the chair furthest from Cris', not looking at her. The stolen Snitch zoomed over their heads.**

**"I'm sorry," Ron mumbled, looking at his feet.**

**"What for?" said Cris.**

**"For thinking I can play Quidditch," said Ron. "I'm going to resign first thing tomorrow." **

"Don't do that!" Gwen cried.

"They talked me out of it." Ron said.

"Good," Gwen said.

**"If you resign," said Cris testily, "there'll only be three players left on the team." And when Ron looked puzzled, he said, "I've been given a lifetime ban. So've Fred and George."**

**"What?" Ron yelped.**

**Hermione told him the full story; Cris could not bear to tell it again. When she had finished, Ron looked more anguished than ever.**

**"This is all my fault -"**

"No it wasn't, stop sounding like Cris." Ginny said.

"Hey!" Cris said.

"It's true," Ginny said shrugging her shoulders.

**"You didn't make me punch Malfoy," said Cris angrily.**

**"- if I wasn't so terrible at Quidditch -"**

**"- it's got nothing to do with that."**

**"- it was that song that wound me up -"**

**"- it would've wound anyone up."**

**Hermione got up and walked to the window, away from the argument, watching the snow swirling down against the pane.**

**"Look, drop it, will you!" Cris burst out. "It's bad enough, without you blaming yourself for everything!"**

"Now you know how I feel." Ron said.

"Sorry," Cris said.

"Stop already," Hermione said.

**Ron said nothing but sat gazing miserably at the damp hem of his robes. After a while he said in a dull voice, "This is the worst I've ever felt in my life."**

**"Join the club," said Cris bitterly.**

**"Well," said Hermione, her voice trembling slightly. "I can think of one thing that might cheer you both up."**

"What?" Padfoot asked.

"I can't think of anything that would make this any better." Prongs said.

**"Oh yeah?" said Cris skeptically.**

**"Yeah," said Hermione, turning away from the pitch-black, snow-flecked window, a broad smile spreading across her face. "Hagrid's back."**

"Yeah, that'll do it." Prongs said.

"That's the chapter." Remus said. He handed it to Lily J who read the next chapter.


	129. Chapter 20: Hagrid's Tale

"**Chapter 20: Hagrid's Tale," **Lily J read.

"Of course you would go see Hagrid right away." Remus said shaking his head.

"We missed him." Cris said shrugging her shoulders.

"Of course you did, Hogwarts isn't the same without him." Padfoot said.

**Cris sprinted up to the boys' dormitories to fetch the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map from her trunk; she was so quick that she and Ron were ready to leave at least five minutes before Hermione hurried back down from the girls' dormitories, wearing scarf, gloves and one of her own knobbly elf hats.**

"Then they would be a little big of the elves." Bill said. Hermione turned to glare at him.

**"Well, it's cold out there!" she said defensively, as Ron clicked his tongue impatiently.**

"You just wanted to go and see him." Sirius said.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

**They crept through the portrait hole and covered themselves hastily in the Cloak - Ron had grown so much he now needed to crouch to prevent his feet showing -**

"It does get harder in the later years." Prongs said.

"We know," the trio said.

**then, moving slowly and cautiously, they proceeded down the many staircases, pausing at intervals to check on the map for signs of Filch or Mrs. Norris. They were lucky; they saw nobody but Nearly Headless Nick, who was gliding along absent-mindedly humming something that sounded horribly like Weasley is our King.**

"Why was he singing that?" Frank asked raising an eyebrow.

"It is catchy." Luna said.

"Sadly," Ron said.

**They crept across the Entrance Hall and out into the silent, snowy grounds. With a great leap of her heart, Cris saw little golden squares of light ahead and smoke coiling up from Hagrid's chimney. She set off at a quick march, the other two jostling and bumping along behind her. They crunched excitedly through the thickening snow until at last they reached the wooden front door. When Cris raised her fist and knocked three times, a dog started barking frantically inside.**

**"Hagrid, it's us!" Cris called through the keyhole.**

**"Shoulda known!" said a gruff voice.**

**They beamed at each other under the Cloak; they could tell by Hagrid's voice that he was pleased. "Bin home three seconds… out the way, Fang… out the way, yeh dozy dog…"**

"He's excited too." Charlie said.

"He cares for you three deeply." Dumbledore said.

**The bolt was drawn back, the door creaked open and Hagrid's head appeared in the gap.**

**Hermione screamed.**

"What why?" Charlie asked.

"Did he get a new hairdo?" Padfoot asked. The group chuckled a bit at that.

"No," Hermione said.

"Was he injured?" Tonks asked.

"That does seem more likely." Bill said.

**"Merlin's beard, keep it down!" said Hagrid hastily, staring wildly over their heads. "Under that Cloak, are yeh? Well, get in, get in!"**

**"I'm sorry!" Hermione gasped, as the three of them squeezed past Hagrid into the house and pulled the Cloak off themselves so he could see them. "I just - oh, Hagrid!"**

**"It's nuthin', it's nuthin'!" said Hagrid hastily, shutting the door behind them and hurrying to close all the curtains, but Hermione continued to gaze up at him in horror. **

"How bad was it?" Sirius asked.

"Bad," the trio said.

**Hagrid's hair was matted with congealed blood and his left eye had been reduced to a puffy slit amid a mass of purple and black bruising. There were many cuts on his face and hands, some of them still bleeding, and he was moving gingerly, which made Cris suspect broken ribs.**

"What did that to him?" Lily asked.

"Whatever it was its powerful." Moony said.

**It was obvious that he had only just got home; a thick black traveling cloak lay over the back of a chair and a haversack large enough to carry several small children leaned against the wall inside the door. Hagrid himself, twice the size of a normal man, was now limping over to the fire and placing a copper kettle over it.**

**"What happened to you?" Cris demanded, while Fang danced around them all, trying to lick their faces.**

**"Told yeh, nuthin'," said Hagrid firmly. "Want a cuppa?"**

"Nice topic change," Charlie said shaking his head.

**"Come off it," said Ron, "you're in a right state!"**

**"I'm tellin' yeh, I'm fine," said Hagrid, straightening up and turning to beam at them all, but wincing. "Blimey, it's good ter see yeh three again - had good summers, did yeh?"**

**"Hagrid, you've been attacked!" said Ron.**

"That's obvious." Draco said quietly.

**"Fer the las' time, it's nuthin'!" said Hagrid firmly.**

"Stay strong Hagrid, don't tell them anything." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I doubt he'll be able to last long." Bill said. Mrs. Weasley sighed because she knew it was true.

**"Would you say it was nothing if one of us turned up with a pound of mince instead of a face?" Ron demanded.**

"No probably not." Keiran said.

**"You ought to go and see Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid," said Hermione anxiously, "some of those cuts look nasty."**

**"I'm dealin' with it, all righ'?" said Hagrid repressively.**

**He walked across to the enormous wooden table that stood in the middle of his cabin and twitched aside a tea towel that had been lying on it. Underneath was a raw, bloody, green-tinged steak slightly larger than the average car tire.**

"Dragon meat." Charlie said.

"He isn't going to eat it is he?" Gwen asked.

"No, it's not good to eat, it is used for bruises." Charlie said.

**"You're not going to eat that, are you, Hagrid?" said Ron, leaning in for a closer look. "It looks poisonous."**

**"It's s'posed ter look like that, it's dragon meat," Hagrid said. "An' I didn' get it ter eat."**

**He picked up the steak and slapped it over the left side of his face. Greenish blood trickled down into his beard as he gave a soft moan of satisfaction.**

**"Tha's better. It helps with the stingin', yeh know."**

**"So, are you going to tell us what's happened to you?" Cris asked.**

**"Can't, Cris. Top secret. More'n me job's worth ter tell yeh that."**

"Good, maybe he won't say anything." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Do you really think that mum?" Charlie asked.

"One can hope." She said.

**"Did the giants beat you up, Hagrid?" asked Hermione quietly.**

**Hagrid's fingers slipped on the dragon steak and it slid squelchily on to his chest.**

"How in the world did you three know?" Tonks asked.

"It's them, of course they know." Fred said.

"Plus, Malfoy did kind of tell them over the year." George said.

**"Giants?" said Hagrid, catching the steak before it reached his belt and slapping it back over his face, "who said anythin' abou' giants? Who yeh bin talkin' to? Who's told yeh what I've - who's said I've bin - eh?"**

**"We guessed," said Hermione apologetically.**

**"Oh, yeh did, did yeh?" said Hagrid, surveying her sternly with the eye that was not hidden by the steak.**

**"It was kind of… obvious," said Ron. Cris nodded.**

**Hagrid glared at them, then snorted, threw the steak back on to the table and strode over to the kettle, which was now whistling.**

**"Never known kids like you three fer knowin' more'n yeh oughta," he muttered, splashing boiling water into three of his bucket-shaped mugs. "An' I'm not complimentin' yeh, neither. Nosy, some'd call it. Interferin'."**

"That's why we love them though." Bill said with a smile.

"They wouldn't be the same without that little trait of theirs." Fred said kissing Cris' temple.

**But his beard twitched.**

"Of course it would," Charlie said.

"He can't stay made at someone for long." Bill said.

**"So you have been to look for giants?" said Cris, grinning as she sat down at the table.**

**Hagrid set tea in front of each of them, sat down, picked up his steak again and slapped it back over his face.**

**"Yeah, all righ'," he grunted, "I have."**

**"And you found them?" said Hermione in a hushed voice.**

**"Well, they're not that difficult ter find, ter be honest," said Hagrid. "Pretty big, see." **

"Somehow I don't think she met that." Lily said.

**"Where are they?" said Ron.**

**"Mountains," said Hagrid unhelpfully.**

**"So why don't Muggles -?"**

"They're in the Mountains?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said but before he could say anything else Gwen interrupted him.

"I don't think I want to go to the mountains anymore." She said.

"They are only in certain mountain ranges." Viktor said. Gwen nodded though still weary nonetheless.

**"They do," said Hagrid darkly. "On'y their deaths are always put down ter mountaineerin' accidents, aren' they?"**

**He adjusted the steak a little so that it covered the worst of the bruising.**

**"Come on, Hagrid, tell us what you've been up to!" said Ron. "Tell us about being attacked by the giants and Cris can tell you about being attacked by the Dementors -"**

"Ron, really?" Teddy asked. Ron just shrugged his shoulders.

**Hagrid choked in his mug and dropped his steak at the same time; a large quantity of spit, tea and dragon blood was sprayed over the table as Hagrid coughed and spluttered and the steak slid, with a soft splat, on to the floor.**

**"Whadda yeh mean, attacked by Dementors?" growled Hagrid.**

"It's not surprising that he didn't know, he was away when it happened." Sirius said.

"Can you imagine would have happened if he was hear?" Robin asked.

"He would have charged head first to Privet Drive and taken Cris to headquarters." Sirius said.

"I wish that happened." Cris said.

**"Didn't you know?" Hermione asked him, wide-eyed.**

**"I don' know anythin' that's bin happenin' since I left. I was on a secret mission, wasn' I, didn' wan' owls followin' me all over the place - ruddy Dementors! Yeh're not serious?"**

"No, that's me," Padfoot and Sirius said.

"That joke got old long ago." Remus said.

**"Yeah, I am, they turned up in Little Whinging and attacked my cousin and me, and then the Ministry of Magic expelled me -"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"- and I had to go to a hearing and everything, but tell us about the giants first."**

"Yeah, the giants are more important than almost being expelled." Teddy said.

"But I wasn't expelled," Cris said.

**"You were expelled!"**

**"Tell us about your summer and I'll tell you about mine."**

"That's one way to do it." Kit said.

**Hagrid glared at her through his one open eye. Cris looked right back, an expression of innocent determination on her face.**

**"Oh, all righ'," Hagrid said in a resigned voice.**

**He bent down and tugged the dragon steak out of Fang's mouth.**

**"Oh, Hagrid, don't, it's not hygien—" Hermione began, but Hagrid had already slapped the meat back over his swollen eye.**

**He took another fortifying gulp of tea, then said, "Well, we set off righ' after term ended -"**

**"Madame Maxime went with you, then?" Hermione interjected.**

"That's a very good assumption." Charlie said.

**"Yeah, tha's righ'," said Hagrid, and a softened expression appeared on the few inches of face that were not obscured by beard or green steak.**

**"Yeah, it was jus' the pair of us. An' I'll tell yeh this, she's not afraid of roughin' it, Olympe. Yeh know, she's a fine, well-dressed woman, an' knowin' where we was goin' I wondered 'ow she'd feel abou' clamberin' over boulders an' sleepin' in caves an' tha', bu' she never complained once."**

**"You knew where you were going?" Cris repeated. "You knew where the giants were?"**

**"Well, Dumbledore knew, an' he told us," said Hagrid.**

**"Are they hidden?" asked Ron. "Is it a secret, where they are?"**

"Well not exactly, we need to know where they are so we can keep an eye on them." Amelia said.

**"Not really" said Hagrid, shaking his shaggy head. "It's jus' that mos' wizards aren' bothered where they are, 's long as it's a good long way away. But where they are's very difficult ter get ter, fer humans anyway, so we needed Dumbledore's instructions. Took us abou' a month ter get there -"**

**"A month?" said Ron, as though he had never heard of a journey lasting such a ridiculously long time. "But - why couldn't you just grab a Portkey or something?" **

"They needed to keep it a secret," Tonks said.

**There was an odd expression in Hagrid's unobscured eye as he surveyed Ron; it was almost pitying.**

**"We're bein' watched, Ron," he said gruffly.**

**"What d'you mean?"**

"You know, keeping an eye on them." Charlie said.

"I know what it means." Ron said throwing a pillow at his brother.

**"Yeh don' understand," said Hagrid. "The Ministry's keepin' an eye on Dumbledore an' anyone they reckon's in league with 'im, an' -"**

**"We know about that," said Cris quickly keen to hear the rest of Hagrid's story, "we know about the Ministry watching Dumbledore -"**

**"So you couldn't use magic to get there?" asked Ron, looking thunderstruck, "you had to act like Muggles all the way?"**

**"Well, not exactly all the way" said Hagrid cagily. "We jus' had ter be careful, 'cause Olympe an' me, we stick out a bit —"**

"Only a bit," James said with a chuckle.

**Ron made a stifled noise somewhere between a snort and a sniff and hastily took a gulp of tea.**

**"- so we're not hard ter follow. We was pretendin' we was goin' on holiday together, so we got inter France an' we made like we was headin' fer where Olympes school is, 'cause we knew we was bein' tailed by someone from the Ministry. We had to go slow, 'cause I'm not really s'posed ter use magic an' we knew the Ministry'd be lookin' fer a reason ter run us in. But we managed ter give the berk tailin' us the slip round abou' Dee-John —"**

**"Ooooh, Dijon?" said Hermione excitedly. "I've been there on holiday, did you see -?" **

"Now is not the time Hermione." Lily said.

"I know," Hermione said.

**She fell silent at the look on Ron's face.**

**"We chanced a bit o' magic after that an' it wasn' a bad journey. Ran inter a couple o' mad trolls on the Polish border an' I had a sligh' disagreement with a vampire in a pub in Minsk, bu' apart from tha' couldn't'a bin smoother.**

"Okay, my definition of smooth is way different from his." Gwen said.

"Well it is Hagrid." Alice said.

**"An' then we reached the place, an' we started trekkin' up through the mountains, lookin' fer signs of 'em…**

**"We had ter lay off the magic once we got near 'em. Partly 'cause they don' like wizards an' we didn' want ter put their backs up too soon, an' partly 'cause Dumbledore had warned us You- Know-Who was bound ter be after the giants an' all. Said it was odds on he'd sent a messenger off ter them already. Told us ter be very careful of drawin' attention ter ourselves as we got nearer in case there was Death Eaters around."**

**Hagrid paused for a long draught of tea.**

**"Go on!" said Cris urgently.**

**"Found 'em," said Hagrid baldly. "Went over a ridge one nigh' an' there they was, spread ou' underneath us. Little fires burnin' below an' huge shadows… it was like watchin' bits o' the mountain movin'." **

"That's one way to describe them." Charlie said.

**"How big are they?" asked Ron in a hushed voice.**

**"Bout twenty feet," said Hagrid casually. "Some o' the bigger ones mighta bin twenty-five."**

"That's big," Gwen said.

"That's why they are called Giants." Hermione said.

"I know that, I'm just saying, I never imagined for any of this to be real." Gwen said.

"It is over whelming." Lily said.

**"And how many were there?" asked Cris.**

**"I reckon abou' seventy or eighty," said Hagrid.**

"There's not very many." Gwen said sadly.

"They were killed off during the war." Remus said.

**"Is that all?" said Hermione.**

**"Yep," said Hagrid sadly, "eighty left, an' there was loads once, musta bin a hundred diff'rent tribes from all over the world. Bu' they've bin dyin' out fer ages. Wizards killed a few, o' course, bu' mostly they killed each other, an' now they're dyin' out faster than ever. They're not made ter live bunched up together like tha'.**

"Most creatures aren't." Charlie said sadly.

"That's just cruel." Gwen said.

**Dumbledore says it's our fault, it was the wizards who forced 'em to go an' made 'em live a good long way from us an' they had no choice bu' ter stick together fer their own protection."**

**"So," said Cris, "you saw them and then what?"**

**"Well, we waited till morning, didn' want ter go sneakin' up on 'em in the dark, fer our own safety," said Hagrid. "Bout three in the mornin' they fell asleep jus' where they was sittin'. We didn' dare sleep. Fer one thing, we wanted ter make sure none of 'em woke up an' came up where we were, an' fer another, the snorin' was unbelievable. Caused an avalanche near mornin'.**

**"Anyway, once it was light we wen' down ter see 'em."**

**"Just like that?" said Ron, looking awestruck. "You just walked right into a giant camp?"**

**"Well, Dumbledore'd told us how ter do it," said Hagrid. "Give the Gurg gifts, show some respect, yeh know." **

"Just like that?" Gwen asked.

"It's a bit more complicated than that." Sirius said.

**"Give the what gifts?" asked Cris.**

**"Oh, the Gurg - means the chief."**

**"How could you tell which one was the Gurg?" asked Ron.**

"Isn't it obvious? He's the biggest and laziest." Bill said.

"So Uncle Ron," James said.

"Oi!" Ron said.

"He is one of the tallest and he certainly is lazy." Bill said.

"Hey, what is it, pick on Ron day?" Ron asked.

"Yep," the twins said.

**Hagrid grunted in amusement.**

**"No problem," he said. "He was the biggest, the ugliest an' the laziest.**

"You forgot ugly, Bill." Ginny said with a teasing smile. Ron mock pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

**Sittin' there waitin' ter be brought food by the others. Dead goats an' such like. Name o' Karkus. I'd put him at twenty-two, twenty-three feet an' the weight o' a couple o' bull elephants. Skin like rhino hide an' all."**

**"And you just walked up to him?" said Hermione breathlessly.**

**"Well… down ter him, where he was lyin' in the valley. They was in this dip between four pretty high mountains, see, beside a mountain lake, an' Karkus was lyin' by the lake roarin' at the others ter feed him an' his wife. Olympe an' I went down the mountainside -"**

**"But didn't they try and kill you when they saw you?" asked Ron incredulously.**

**"It was def'nitely on some o' their minds," said Hagrid, shrugging, "but we did what Dumbledore told us ter do, which was ter hold our gift up high an' keep our eyes on the Gurg an' ignore the others. So tha's what we did. An' the rest of 'em went quiet an' watched us pass an' we got right up ter Karkus's feet an' we bowed an' put our present down in front o' him."**

**"What do you give a giant?" asked Ron eagerly. "Food?"**

"Somehow I doubt it." Keiran said.

"Do you always think with your stomach?" Alice asked.

"Yes," said his brothers and sister and his friends.

**"Nah, he can get food all righ' fer himself," said Hagrid. "We took him magic. Giants like magic, jus' don' like us usin' it against 'em. Anyway, that firs' day we gave 'im a branch o' Gubraithian fire."**

"What's that?" Gwen asked.

"Everlasting fire," Keiran said.

"Sounds cool." Gwen said.

**Hermione and Cris said, "Wow!" softly, but Ron frowned in puzzlement.**

**"A branch of -?"**

**"Everlasting fire," said Hermione irritably, "you ought to know that by now. Professor Flitwick's mentioned it at least twice in class!"**

"Why remember it when I have the two of you." Ron said.

"Is that all we are to you?" Cris asked.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione said.

"Sorry," Ron said.

**"Well, anyway," said Hagrid quickly, intervening before Ron could answer back, "Dumbledore'd bewitched this branch to burn fer evermore, which isn' somethin' any wizard could do, an' so I lies it down in the snow by Karkus's feet and says, 'A gift to the Gurg of the giants from Albus Dumbledore, who sends his respectful greetings.'"**

**"And what did Karkus say?" asked Cris eagerly.**

**"Nothin'," said Hagrid. "Didn' speak English."**

**"You're kidding!"**

"Few of them can." Charlie said.

"Doesn't that make communication difficult?" Gwen asked.

"It can." Dumbledore said.

**"Didn' matter," said Hagrid imperturbably, "Dumbledore had warned us tha' migh' happen. Karkus knew enough to yell fer a couple o' giants who knew our lingo an' they translated fer us."**

**"And did he like the present?" asked Ron.**

**"Oh yeah, it went down a storm once they understood what it was," said Hagrid, turning his dragon steak over to press the cooler side to his swollen eye. "Very pleased. So then I said, Dumbledore asks the Gurg to speak with his messenger when he returns tomorrow with another gift."**

"Well it is kind of rude to ask right away." Hermione said.

"That's true," Cris said.

**"Why couldn't you speak to them that day?" asked Hermione.**

**"Dumbledore wanted us ter take it very slow," said Hagrid. "Let 'em see we kept our promises. We'll come back tomorrow with another present, an' then we do come back with another present - gives a good impression, see? An' gives them time ter test out the firs' present an' find out it's a good one, an' get 'em eager fer more. In any case, giants like Karkus - overload 'em with information an' they'll kill yeh jus' to simplify things. So we bowed outta the way an' went off an' found ourselves a nice little cave ter spend that night in an' the followin' mornin' we went back an' this time we found Karkus sittin' up waitin' fer us lookin' all eager."**

"It seems to be working." Teddy said.

"Let's hope it works." Frank said.

**"And you talked to him?"**

**"Oh yeah. Firs' we presented him with a nice battle helmet -goblin-made an' indestructible, yeh know - an' then we sat down an' we talked."**

**"What did he say?"**

**"Not much," said Hagrid. "Listened mostly. Bu' there were good signs. He'd heard o' Dumbledore, heard he'd argued against the killin' o' the last giants in Britain. Karkus seemed ter be quite int'rested in what Dumbledore had ter say. An' a few o' the others, 'specially the ones who had some English, they gathered round an' listened too. We were hopeful when we left that day. Promised ter come back next mornin' with another present…**

**"Bu' that night it all wen' wrong." **

"Oh no, what happened?" Lily asked.

"I'm guessing a new Gurg happened." Bill said.

"Great," Lily said.

**"What d'you mean?" said Ron quickly.**

**"Well, like I say, they're not meant ter live together, giants," said Hagrid sadly. "Not in big groups like that. They can' help themselves, they half kill each other every few weeks.**

"Great, who is the new Gurg?" Charlie asked.

**The men fight each other an' the women fight each other; the remnants of the old tribes fight each other, an' that's even without squabbles over food an' the best fires an' sleepin' spots. Yeh'd think, seein' as how their whole race is abou' finished, they'd lay off each other, bu'…"****Hagrid sighed deeply.**

**"That night a fight broke out, we saw it from the mouth of our cave, lookin' down on the valley. Went on fer hours, yeh wouldn' believe the noise. An' when the sun came up the snow was scarlet an' his head was lyin' at the bottom o' the lake."**

**"Whose head?" gasped Hermione.**

**"Karkus's," said Hagrid heavily. "There was a new Gurg, Golgomath." He sighed deeply. **

"And now you have to start all over." Kingsley said sighing deeply.

**"Well, we hadn' bargained on a new Gurg two days after we'd made friendly contact with the firs' one, an' we had a funny feelin' Golgomath wouldn' be so keen ter listen to us, bu' we had ter try."**

**"You went to speak to him?" asked Ron incredulously. "After you'd watched him rip off another giant's head?"**

"They didn't have much of a choice." Charlie said.

"Giants would be useful in the war." Tonks said. They missed the looks of the future kids were giving each other.

**"Course we did," said Hagrid, "we hadn' gone all that way ter give up after two days! We wen' down with the next present we'd meant ter give ter Karkus.  
>"I knew it was no go before I'd opened me mouth. He was sitting there wearin' Karkus's helmet, leerin' at us as we got nearer. He's massive, one o' the biggest ones there. Black hair an' matchin' teeth an' a necklace o' bones. Human-lookin' bones, some of 'em. Well, I gave it a go - held out a great roll o' dragon skin - an' said, 'gift fer the Gurg of the giants —' Nex' thing I knew, I was hangin' upside-down in the air by me feet, two of his mates had grabbed me."<strong>

"Damn," Charlie said wide eyed.

"I always thought Hagrid was strong but to meet someone stronger is kind of shocking." Sirius said.

**Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth.**

**"How did you get out of that?" asked Cris.**

**"Wouldn'ta done if Olympe hadn' bin there," said Hagrid. "She pulled out her wand an' did some o' the fastes' spell work I've ever seen. Ruddy marvelous. Hit the two holdin' me right in the eyes with Conjunctivitus Curses an' they dropped me straightaway - bu' we were in trouble then, 'cause we'd used magic against 'em, an' that's what giants hate abou' wizards. We had ter leg it an' we knew there was no way we was going ter be able ter march inter the camp again."**

"Well, there goes one alley." Bill said dejectedly.

"We may still have allies with some of the giants." Charlie said.

"True,"

**"Blimey, Hagrid," said Ron quietly.**

**"So, how come it's taken you so long to get home if you were only there for three days?" asked Hermione.**

**"We didn' leave after three days!" said Hagrid, looking outraged. "Dumbledore was relyin' on us!"**

**"But you've just said there was no way you could go back!"**

**"Not by daylight we couldn', no. We just had ter rethink a bit. Spent a couple o' days lyin' low up in the cave an' watchin'. An' wha' we saw wasn' good."**

"I don't like the sound of this." Remus said.

**"No," said Hagrid, "I wish he had."**

"Death Eaters,"

**"What d'you mean?"**

**"I mean we soon found out he didn' object ter all wizards - just us."**

**"Death Eaters?" said Cris quickly.**

**"Yep," said Hagrid darkly. "Couple of 'em were visitin' him ev'ry day, bringin' gifts ter the Gurg, an' he wasn' dangling them upside-down." **

"That's not good," Moony said.

"Nope,"

**"How d'you know they were Death Eaters?" said Ron.**

**"Because I recognized one of 'em," Hagrid growled. "Macnair, remember him? Bloke they sent ter kill Buckbeak? Maniac, he is. Likes killin' as much as Golgomath; no wonder they were gettin' on so well."**

**"So Macnair's persuaded the giants to join You-Know-Who?" said Hermione desperately.**

**"Hold yer Hippogriffs, I haven' finished me story yet!" said Hagrid indignantly, who, considering he had not wanted to tell them anything in the first place, now seemed to be rather enjoying himself.**

"Of course," Charlie said with a smile.

"Hagrid," McGonagall said.

**"Me an' Olympe talked it over an' we agreed, jus' 'cause the Gurg looked like favorin' You-Know-Who didn' mean all of 'em would. We had ter try an' persuade some o' the others, the ones who hadn' wanted Golgomath as Gurg."**

"Good, they might agree to help." Ginny said.

**"How could you tell which ones they were?" asked Ron.**

**"Well, they were the ones bein' beaten to a pulp, weren' they?" said Hagrid patiently. "The ones with any sense were keepin' outta Golgomath's way, hidin' out in caves roun' the gully jus' like we were. So we decided we'd go pokin' round the caves by night an' see if we couldn' persuade a few o' them."**

"But wouldn't that bring attention to them?" Lily asked.

"There is a chance of that." Dumbledore said.

**"Well, it wasn' the giants who worried us most," said Hagrid. "We were more concerned abou' the Death Eaters. Dumbledore had told us before we wen' not ter tangle with 'em if we could avoid it, an' the trouble was they knew we was around — 'spect Golgomath told 'em abou' us. At night, when the giants were sleepin' an' we wanted ter be creepin' inter the caves, Macnair an' the other one were sneakin' round the mountains lookin' fer us. I was hard put to stop Olympe jumpin' out at 'em," said Hagrid, the corners of his mouth lifting his wild beard, "she was rarin' ter attack 'em… she's somethin' when she's roused, Olympe… fiery, yeh know… 'spect it's the French in her…"**

"Zat's right." Fleur said. Bill smiled at her and kissed her temple.

"That's why I love you." He whispered in her ear.

**Hagrid gazed misty-eyed into the fire. Cris allowed him thirty seconds of reminiscence before clearing her throat loudly.**

**"So, what happened? Did you ever get near any of the other giants?"**

**"What? Oh… oh, yeah, we did. Yeah, on the third night after Karkus was killed we crept outta the cave we'd bin hidin' in an' headed back down inter the gully, keepin' our eyes skinned fer the Death Eaters. Got inside a few o' the caves, no go - then, in abou' the sixth one, we found three giants hidin'."**

"Three of them? That's one big cave." Gwen said.

"Or small giants." Charlie said.

"That too," Gwen said.

**"Cave must've been cramped," said Ron.**

**"Wasn' room ter swing a Kneazle," said Hagrid.**

**"Didn't they attack you when they saw you?" asked Hermione.**

**"Probably woulda done if they'd bin in any condition," said Hagrid, "but they was badly hurt, all three o' them; Golgomath's lot had beaten 'em unconscious; they'd woken up an' crawled inter the nearest shelter they could find. Anyway, one o' them had a bit of English an' 'e translated fer the others, an' what we had ter say didn' seem ter go down too badly. So we kep' goin' back, visitin' the wounded… I reckon we had abou' six or seven o' them convinced at one poin'."**

"That's good," Ginny said.

"But he said at one point." Remus said.

"I wonder what happened." Robin said.

**"Six or seven?" said Ron eagerly.**

**"Well that's not bad - are they going to come over here and start fighting You-Know-Who with us?"**

**But Hermione said, "What do you mean 'one point', Hagrid?"**

**Hagrid looked at her sadly.**

**"Golgomath's lot raided the caves. The ones tha' survived didn' wan' no more ter to do with us after that."**

"Great," Bill said.

"This isn't going well for us." Tonks said.

"It didn't," Teddy muttered under his breath.

**"So… so there aren't any giants coming?" said Ron, looking disappointed.**

**"Nope," said Hagrid,**

"What about-" James started to ask before Scarlett covered his mouth.

"Not now," Scarlett hissed.

"What about what?" Bill asked.

"Nothing, you'll find out later." Scarlett said.

**heaving a deep sigh as he turned over his steak and applied the cooler side to his face, "but we did wha' we meant ter do, we g ave 'em Dumbledore's message an' some o' them heard it an' I spect some o' them'll remember it. Jus' maybe, them that don' want ter stay around Golgomath'll move outta the mountains, an' there's gotta be a chance they'll remember Dumbledore's friendly to 'em… could be they'll come."**

**Snow was filling up the window now. Cris became aware that the knees of her robes were soaked through: Fang was drooling with his head in Cris' lap. **

"He's such a friendly dog." Cris said.

"Of course he is." Padfoot said.

**"Hagrid?" said Hermione quietly after a while.**

**"Mmm?"**

**"Did you… was there any sign of… did you hear anything about your… your… mother while you were there?"**

"That's sweet of you to ask." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Hagrid's unobscured eye rested upon her and Hermione looked rather scared.**

**"I'm sorry… I… forget it -"**

**"Dead," Hagrid grunted. "Died years ago. They told me."**

"That sucks." Charlie said.

**"Oh… I'm… I'm really sorry" said Hermione in a very small voice. Hagrid shrugged his massive shoulders.**

**"No need," he said shortly. "Can't remember her much. Wasn' a great mother.**

**They were silent again. Hermione glanced nervously at Cris and Ron, plainly wanting them to speak.**

**"But you still haven't explained how you got in this state, Hagrid," Ron said, gesturing towards Hagrid's bloodstained face.**

**"Or why you're back so late," said Cris. "Sirius says Madame Maxime got back ages ago -"**

**"Who attacked you?" said Ron.**

**"I haven' bin attacked!" said Hagrid emphatically. "I -" **

"Then what happened?" Prongs asked.

"I don't know," Moony said.

**But the rest of his words were drowned in a sudden outbreak of rapping on the door. Hermione gasped; her mug slipped through her fingers and smashed on the floor; Fang yelped. All four of them stared at the window beside the doorway. The shadow of somebody small and squat rippled across the thin curtain.**

"Damnit, hide." Tonks said. Umbridge turned to look at the three a glare on her face.

"She can't get them into trouble; it's not against the rules to talk to a friend." Lily said.

"But they still need to hide." Prongs said.

"They have the cloak." Padfoot said.

**"It's her!" Ron whispered.**

**"Get under here!" Cris said quickly; seizing the Invisibility Cloak, she whirled it over herself and Hermione while Ron tore around the table and dived under the Cloak as well. Huddled together, they backed away into a corner. Fang was barking madly at the door. Hagrid looked thoroughly confused.**

"He doesn't know who it is." Bill said.

"He's in for a surprise." Charlie said.

**"Hagrid, hide our mugs!"**

**Hagrid seized Cris and Ron's mugs and shoved them under the cushion in Fang's basket. Fang was now leaping up at the door; Hagrid pushed him out of the way with his foot and pulled it open.**

**Professor Umbridge was standing in the doorway wearing her green tweed cloak and a matching hat with earflaps. **

"You know, I don't know which made her look worse." Cris said.

"Pink, definitely pink." Ginny said.

**Lips pursed, she leaned back so as to see Hagrid's face; she barely reached his navel.**

**"So," she said slowly and loudly, as though speaking to somebody deaf. "You're Hagrid, are you?"**

**Without waiting for an answer she strolled into the room, her bulging eyes rolling in every direction.**

**"Get away," she snapped, waving her handbag at Fang, who had bounded up to her and was attempting to lick her face.**

**"Er - I don' want ter be rude," said Hagrid, staring at her, "but who the ruddy hell are you?"**

"Like that isn't rude." Tonks snorted.

**"My name is Dolores Umbridge."**

**Her eyes were sweeping the cabin. Twice they stared directly into the corner where Cris stood, sandwiched between Ron and Hermione.**

**"Dolores Umbridge?" Hagrid said, sounding thoroughly confused. "I thought you were one o' them Ministry - don' you work with Fudge?"**

"At least he knows who she is." Sirius said.

**"I was Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, yes," said Umbridge, now pacing around the cabin, taking in every tiny detail within, from the haversack against the wall to the abandoned traveling cloak. "I am now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher -"**

**"Tha's brave of yeh," said Hagrid, "there's not many'd take tha' job anymore."**

"Always count on Hagrid to interrupt her." Charlie said with a grin.

**"- and Hogwarts High Inquisitor," said Umbridge, giving no sign that she had heard him.**

**"Wha's that?" said Hagrid, frowning.**

**"Precisely what I was going to ask," said Umbridge, pointing at the broken shards of china on the floor that had been Hermione's mug.**

**"Oh," said Hagrid, with a most unhelpful glance towards the corner where Cris, Ron and Hermione stood hidden,**

"Don't give them away." Bill said.

**"oh, tha' was… was Fang. He broke a mug. So I had ter use this one instead."**

**Hagrid pointed to the mug from which he had been drinking, one hand still clamped over the dragon steak pressed to his eye. Umbridge stood facing him now, taking in every detail of his appearance instead of the cabin's.**

**"I heard voices," she said quietly.**

"Of course you did, it is a house, and people do talk in their own home." Sirius said.

"Now is not the time to be sarcastic, let's just hope that they aren't caught." Robin said.

**"I was talkin' ter Fang," said Hagrid stoutly.**

"Could work," Prongs said.

**"And was he talking back to you?"**

"Or not," Padfoot said.

**"Well… in a manner o' speaking," said Hagrid, looking uncomfortable. "I sometimes say Fang's near enough human -"**

**"There are three sets of footprints in the snow leading from the castle doors to your cabin," said Umbridge sleekly.**

"Crap," Sirius said.

"That's an honest mistake." Bill said.

**Hermione gasped; Cris clapped a hand over her mouth. Luckily, Fang was sniffing loudly around the hem of Professor Umbridge's robes and she did not appear to have heard.**

**"Well, I on'y jus' got back," said Hagrid, waving an enormous hand at the haversack. "Maybe someone came ter call earlier an' I missed 'em."**

"That's a good excuse." Padfoot said.

**"There are no footsteps leading away from your cabin door."**

"God, why can't she just shut up?" Tonks asked.

"No idea," Kingsley said.

**"Well, I… I don' know why that'd be…" said Hagrid, tugging nervously at his beard and again glancing towards the corner where Cris, Ron and Hermione stood, as though asking for help.**

**"Erm…"**

**Umbridge wheeled round and strode the length of the cabin, looking around carefully. She bent and peered under the bed. She opened Hagrid's cupboards. She passed within two inches of where Cris, Ron and Hermione stood pressed against the wall; Cris actually pulled in her stomach as she walked by. After looking carefully inside the enormous cauldron Hagrid used for cooking, she wheeled round again and said, "What has happened to you? How did you sustain those injuries?"**

**Hagrid hastily removed the dragon steak from his face, which in Cris' opinion was a mistake, because the black and purple bruising all around his eye was now clearly visible, not to mention the large amount of fresh and congealed blood on his face. "Oh, I… had a bit of an accident," he said lamely.**

**"What sort of accident?"**

**"I - I tripped."**

"Hagrid," groaned the pranksters.

"He needs to learn to lie better." Tonks said.

**"You tripped," she repeated coolly.**

**"Yeah, tha's right. Over… over a friend's broomstick.**

"And he just made it worse." Victoire said.

**I don' fly, meself. Well, look at the size o' me, I don' reckon there's a broomstick that'd hold me. Friend o' mine breeds Abraxan horses, I dunno if you've ever seen 'em, big beasts, winged, yeh know, I've had a bit of a ride on one o' them an' it was -" **

The room groaned, he just needs to stop while he's ahead.

**"Where have you been?" asked Umbridge, cutting coolly through Hagrid's babbling.**

**"Where've I -?"**

**"Been, yes," she said. "Term started two months ago. Another teacher has had to cover your classes. None of your colleagues has been able to give me any information as to your whereabouts. You left no address. Where have you been?"**

**There was a pause in which Hagrid stared at her with his newly uncovered eye. Cris could almost hear his brain working furiously.**

**"I - I've been away for me health," he said.**

"Hagrid!" was shouted by most of the group.

**"For your health," repeated Professor Umbridge. Her eyes traveled over Hagrid's discolored and swollen face; dragon blood dripped gently and silently on to his waistcoat.**

**"I see."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid, "bit o' - o' fresh air, yeh know -"**

**"Yes, as gamekeeper fresh air must be so difficult to come by," said Umbridge sweetly. The small patch of Hagrid's face that was not black or purple, flushed.**

**"Well — change o' scene, yeh know –"**

**"Mountain scenery?" said Umbridge swiftly.**

"How did she know?" Sirius asked with a scowl.

"I don't know," Remus said wide-eyed.

**"She knows," Cris thought desperately.**

**"Mountains?" Hagrid repeated, clearly thinking fast. "Nope, South o' France fer me. Bit o' sun an'… an' sea."**

**"Really?" said Umbridge. "You don't have much of a tan."**

**"Yeah… well… sensitive skin," said Hagrid, attempting an ingratiating smile. Cris noticed that two of his teeth had been knocked out.**

"I want to know how he got like that." Padfoot said.

"I don't think we want to know." Lily said.

**Umbridge looked at him coldly; his smile faltered. Then she hoisted her handbag a little higher into the crook of her arm and said, "I shall, of course, be informing the Minister of your late return."**

**"Righ'," said Hagrid, nodding.**

**"You ought to know, too, that as High Inquisitor it is my unfortunate but necessary duty to inspect my fellow teachers. So I daresay we shall meet again soon enough." She turned sharply and marched back to the door.**

**"You're inspectin' us?" Hagrid repeated blankly, looking after her.**

**"Oh, yes," said Umbridge softly, looking back at him with her hand on the door handle. "The Ministry is determined to weed out unsatisfactory teachers, Hagrid. Goodnight."**

"If she gets rid of him I don't know what I'll do." Tonks said.

"He is a good teacher. Sure it's not really safe some of the time but they should know." Robin said.

**"Not yet," she breathed in her ear. "She might not be gone yet."**

**Hagrid seemed to be thinking the same way; he stumped across the room and pulled back the curtain an inch or so.**

**"She's goin' back ter the castle," he said in a low voice. "Blimey… inspectin' people, is she?"**

**"Yeah," said Cris, pulling off the Cloak. "Trelawney's on probation already…"**

**"Um… what sort of thing are you planning to do with us in class, Hagrid?" asked Hermione.**

**"Oh, don' you worry abou' that, I've got a great load o' lessons planned," said Hagrid enthusiastically, scooping up his dragon steak from the table and slapping it over his eye again.**

"I hope it's nothing too dangerous." Lily said.

"Knowing Hagrid, you never know." Kit said.

**"I've bin keepin' a couple o' creatures saved fer yer OWL year; you wait, they're somethin' really special."**

**"Erm… special in what way?" asked Hermione tentatively.**

**"I'm not sayin'," said Hagrid happily. "I don' wan t ter spoil the surprise."**

**"Look, Hagrid," said Hermione urgently, dropping all pretence, "Professor Umbridge won't be at all happy if you bring anything to class that's too dangerous."**

"No she won't," Alice said.

**"Dangerous?" said Hagrid, looking genially bemused. "Don' be silly, I wouldn' give yeh anythin' dangerous! I mean, all righ', they can look after themselves -"**

**"Hagrid, you've got to pass Umbridge's inspection, and to do that it would really be better if she saw you teaching us how to look after Porlocks, how to tell the difference between Knarls and hedgehogs, stuff like that!" said Hermione earnestly.**

**"But tha's not very interestin', Hermione," said Hagrid. "The stuff I've got's much more impressive. I've bin bringin' 'em on fer years, I reckon I've got the on'y domestic herd in Britain."**

"Threstals," Bill said.

"They're dangerous!" Fudge exclaimed.

"They've been pulling the carts at Hogwarts years with no incidences." McGonagall said.

"Other than students being startled for a bit." Charlie said.

**"Hagrid… please…" said Hermione, a note of real desperation in her voice. "Umbridge is looking for any excuse to get rid of teachers she thinks are too close to Dumbledore. Please, Hagrid, teach us something dull that's bound to come up in our OWL."**

"I hope he listens to her." Tonks said.

"I do too," Charlie said.

**But Hagrid merely yawned widely and cast a one-eyed look of longing towards the vast bed in the corner.**

**"Lis'en, it's bin a long day an' it's late," he said, patting Hermione gently on the shoulder, so that her knees gave way and hit the floor with a thud. "Oh - sorry -" He pulled her back up by the neck of her robes. "Look, don' you go worryin' abou' me, I promise yeh I've got really good stuff planned fer yer lessons now I'm back… now you lot had better get back up to the castle, an' don' forget ter wipe yer footprints out behind yeh!" **

"Should have done that in the first place." Padfoot said.

"We didn't think she would be there." Hermione said.

**"I dunno if you got through to him," said Ron a short while later when, having checked that the coast was clear, they walked back up to the castle through the thickening snow, leaving no trace behind them due to the Obliteration Charm Hermione was performing as they went.**

**"Then I'll go back again tomorrow," said Hermione determinedly. "I'll plan his lessons for him if I have to. I don't care if she throws out Trelawney but she's not getting rid of Hagrid!"**

"Good for you Hermione." Charlie said.

"That's the chapter." Lily J said.

"I think it is time for lunch." Mrs. Weasley said getting up. Some of the girls followed after her to help. Lily, Lily J, Victoire, Scarlett and Kit got up to help leaving the rest to talk.


	130. Chapter 21: The Eye and the Snake

Fred, Cris and George were cuddled together on the couch with the book in Fred's lap. Cris was looking at it curiously.

"What chapter is next?" Cris asked. Fred shrugged and flipped to the chapter they were going to read next.

"It's the Eye and the Snake, why?" Fred asked. Cris paled, and looked down.

"I think this might be the vision I had of your dad getting attacked." Cris whispered. George pulled her closer to him and kissed her quickly just as the girls brought out the sandwiches for lunch.

"Don't worry about; I'm sure Gred can handle it." George said. Cris nodded and took a sandwich.

"All right, let's get started." Sirius said.

"**Chapter 21: The Eye and the Snake," **Fred read.

"What does that mean?" Padfoot asked. The Weasley's paled at that knowing what was going to be coming up.

"You'll find out, dad." Scarlett said. Padfoot pouted and Fred started the chapter.

**Hermione ploughed her way back to Hagrid's cabin through two feet of snow on Sunday morning. Cris and Ron wanted to go with her, but their mountain of homework had reached an alarming height again, so they remained grudgingly in the common room, trying to ignore the gleeful shouts drifting up from the grounds outside, where students were enjoying themselves skating on the frozen lake, tobogganing and, worst of all, bewitching snowballs to zoom up to Gryffindor Tower and rap hard on the windows.**

**"****Oy!" bellowed Ron, finally losing patience and sticking his head out of the window, "I am a prefect and if one more snowball hits this window -OUCH!"**

**He withdrew his head sharply, his face covered in snow.**

Fred and George high-fived each other at that.

"You two did that?" Sirius asked.

"Yep," they said.

**"****It's Fred and George," he said bitterly, slamming the window behind him. "Gits…"**

**Cris couldn't help but giggle and blush at the same time. Ron looked up at her.**

"**Speaking of them, what is going on between the three of you?" he asked.**

"**Nothing," Cris said going back to her homework. Ron however was still watching her wanting to know but decided to go back to his homework as well.**

"I wanted to talk to you but I had no idea how." Ron said.

"It's okay," Cris said with a smile.

**Hermione returned from Hagrid's just before lunch, shivering slightly, her robes damp to the knees.**

**"****So?" said Ron, looking up when she entered. "Got all his lessons planned for him?"**

**"****Well, I tried," she said dully, sinking into a chair beside Cris. She pulled out her wand and gave it a complicated little wave so that hot air streamed out of the tip; she then pointed this at her robes, which began to steam as they dried out. "He wasn't even there when I arrived; I was knocking for at least half an hour. And then he came stumping out of the Forest -"**

"Well at least he's working on a lesson." Charlie said.

"I don't want to know what kind of lesson it is." Bill said.

"Hopefully nothing too dangerous." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Hagrid's reappearance at the staff table at breakfast next day was not greeted by enthusiasm from all students. Some, like Fred, George and Lee, roared with delight and sprinted up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables to wring Hagrid's enormous hand; others, like Parvati and Lavender, exchanged gloomy looks and shook their heads. Cris knew that many of them preferred Professor Grubbly-Plank's lessons, and the worst of it was that a very small, unbiased part of her knew that they had good reason: Grubbly-Plank's idea of an interesting class was not one where there was a risk that somebody might have their head ripped off. **

"That's Hagrid for you though." Charlie said.

"I know, her lessons were just as good though." Cris said.

**It was with a certain amount of apprehension that Cris, Ron and Hermione headed down to Hagrid's on Tuesday, heavily muffled against the cold. Cris was worried, not only about what Hagrid might have decided to teach them, but also about how the rest of the class, particularly Malfoy and his cronies, would behave if Umbridge was watching them.**

**However, the High Inquisitor was nowhere to be seen as they struggled through the snow towards Hagrid, who stood waiting for them on the edge of the Forest. He did not present a reassuring sight; the bruises that had been purple on Saturday night were now tinged with green and yellow and some of his cuts still seemed to be bleeding. **

"What in the world happened to him?" Gwen murmured.

**Cris could not understand this: had Hagrid perhaps been attacked by some creature whose venom prevented the wounds it inflicted from healing? As though to complete the ominous picture, Hagrid was carrying what looked like half a dead cow over his shoulder. **

"So he's doing Threstals," Bill said.

"That's not too bad." Prongs said.

**"****We're workin' in here today!" Hagrid called happily to the approaching students, jerking his head back at the dark trees behind him. "Bit more sheltered! Anyway, they prefer the dark."**

**"****What prefers the dark?" Cris heard Malfoy say sharply to Crabbe and Goyle, a trace of panic in his voice. "What did he say prefers the dark - did you hear?"**

"Well yeah, the last time I went into the forest V-V-Voldemort was in there." Draco said stuttering over the name.

**Cris remembered the only other occasion on which Malfoy had entered the Forest before now; he had not been very brave then, either. She smiled to herself; after the Quidditch match anything that caused Malfoy discomfort was all right with her.**

"I wish you didn't fight him." Lily said.

"I'm sorry I snapped." Cris said.

"I shouldn't have goaded you." Draco said.

**"****Ready?" said Hagrid cheerfully, looking around at the class. "Right, well, I've bin savin' a trip inter the Forest fer yer fifth year. Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studyin' today is pretty rare, I reckon I'm probably the on'y person in Britain who's managed ter train 'em."**

**"****And you're sure they're trained, are you?" said Malfoy, the panic in his voice even more pronounced. "Only it wouldn't be the first time you'd brought wild stuff to class, would it?"**

"I really should have listened to that first class." Draco said.

"Ya think," Ron said.

**The Slytherins murmured agreement and a few Gryffindors looked as though they thought Malfoy had a fair point, too.**

**"****Course they're trained," said Hagrid, scowling and hoisting the dead cow a little higher on his shoulder.**

**"****So what happened to your face, then?" demanded Malfoy.**

**"****Mind yer own business!" said Hagrid, angrily. "Now, if yeh've finished askin' stupid questions, follow me!"**

"Well they aren't really stupid questions, just fair questions." Lily said.

"Very true," Kit said.

**He turned and strode straight into the Forest. Nobody seemed much disposed to follow. Cris glanced at Ron and Hermione, who sighed but nodded, and the three of them set off after Hagrid, leading the rest of the class.**

**They walked for about ten minutes until they reached a place where the trees stood so closely together that it was as dark as twilight and there was no snow at all on the ground. With a grunt, Hagrid deposited his half a cow on the ground, stepped back and turned to face his class, most of whom were creeping from tree to tree towards him, peering around nervously as though expecting to be set upon at any moment. **

"Not unless you've seen death." Sirius said sadly.

"Can you see them?" Cris asked curiously.

"Yeah, the first war did a number on all of us." Remus said. Their younger versions looked very apprehensive at that.

**"****Gather roun', gather roun'," Hagrid encouraged. "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat but I'm goin' ter give 'em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like ter know it's me."**

**He turned, shook his shaggy head to get the hair out of his face and gave an odd, shrieking cry that echoed through the dark trees like the call of some monstrous bird. Nobody laughed: most of them looked too scared to make a sound.**

**Hagrid gave the shrieking cry again. A minute passed in which the class continued to peer nervously over their shoulders and around trees for a first glimpse of whatever it was that was coming. And then, as Hagrid shook his hair back for a third time and expanded his enormous chest, Cris nudged Ron and pointed into the black space between two gnarled yew trees.**

**A pair of blank, white, shining eyes were growing larger through the gloom and a moment later the dragonish face, neck and then skeletal body of a great, black, winged horse emerged from the darkness.**

"Well at least now you won't think that you're going crazy." Prongs said.

**It surveyed the class for a few seconds, swishing its long black tail, then bowed its head and began to tear flesh from the dead cow with its pointed fangs.**

**A great wave of relief broke over Cris. Here at last was proof that she had not imagined these creatures, that they were real:**

**Hagrid knew about them too. She looked eagerly at Ron, but Ron was still staring around into the trees and after a few seconds he whispered, "Why doesn't Hagrid call again?"**

"I'm sorry," Ron said.

"It's alright," Cris said. "it's actually good that you can't see them."

"A lot of you see them in the future." Keiran said sadly.

"Who do we see die?" Hermione asked.

"It's a war, I don't know for sure." Keiran said.

**Most of the rest of the class were wearing expressions as confused and nervously expectant as Ron's and were still gazing everywhere but at the horse standing feet from them. There were only two other people who seemed to be able to see them: a stringy Slytherin boy standing just behind Goyle was watching the horse eating with an expression of great distaste on his face; and Neville, whose eyes were following the swishing progress of the long black tail.**

"So many of you." Lily said.

You should have seen our class." Bill said. "Nearly all of us could see them."

"That was right after the war as well." Charlie said.

**"****Oh, an' here comes another one!" said Hagrid proudly, as a second black horse appeared out of the dark trees, folded its leathery wings closer to its body and dipped its head to gorge on the meat. "Now… put yer hands up, who can see 'em?"**

**Immensely pleased to feel that she was at last going to understand the mystery of these horses, Cris raised her hand. Hagrid nodded at her.**

**"****Yeah… yeah, I knew you'd be able ter, Harry," he said seriously. "An' you too, Neville, eh? An' -"**

**"****Excuse me," said Malfoy in a sneering voice, "but what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"**

"I really had no idea what they were talking about." Draco said. "When Theo told me described it to me I was grateful that I didn't see it.

"You should be, it's not a pretty sight." Luna said.

**For an answer, Hagrid pointed at the cow carcass on the ground. The whole class stared at it for a few seconds, then several people gasped and Parvati squealed. Cris understood why: bits of flesh stripping themselves away from the bones and vanishing into thin air had to look very odd indeed.**

**"****What's doing it?" Parvati demanded in a terrified voice, retreating behind the nearest tree.**

**"****What's eating it?"**

**"****Thestrals," said Hagrid proudly and Hermione gave a soft "Oh!" of comprehension at Cris' shoulder. "Hogwarts has got a whole herd of 'em in here. Now, who knows -?"**

**"****But they're really, really unlucky!" interrupted Parvati, looking alarmed. "They're supposed to bring all sorts of horrible misfortune on people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me once -" **

"They aren't unlucky." Cris said.

"Well you can see them and you have horrible luck." Gwen said.

"I had horrible luck even before I could see them." Cris countered.

**"****No, no, no," said Hagrid, chuckling, "tha's jus' superstition, that is, they aren' unlucky, they're dead clever an' useful! Course, this lot don' get a lot o' work, it's mainly jus' pullin' the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' a long journey an' don' want ter Apparate - an' here's another couple, look -"**

**Two more horses came quietly out of the trees, one of them passing very close to Parvati, who shivered and pressed herself closer to the tree, saying, "I think I felt something, I think it's near me!"**

"Well yeah, it's like a ghost but you can't see it." Hermione said.

**"****Don' worry, it won' hurt yen," said Hagrid patiently. "Righ', now, who can tell me why some o' yeh can see 'em an' some can't?"**

**Hermione raised her hand.**

**"****Go on then," said Hagrid, beaming at her.**

**"****The only people who can see Thestrals," she said, "are people who have seen death."**

"Can you tell us when we saw them?" Hermione asked the future kids.

"I think we can do that." Teddy said. Victoire turned and nodded.

"Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione since their seventh year. Aunt Ginny since sixth and Uncle Draco since his sixth year." Victoire said. They looked at each other worriedly that will come all too soon.

"Draco I know now you are with us but you decided to turn against soon after Voldemort's defeat." Teddy said. Draco nodded knowing he was going change now that he knew the truth.

**"****Tha's exactly right," said Hagrid solemnly, "ten points ter Gryffindor. Now, Thestrals -"**

**"****Hem, hem."**

"Great, just great it's Umbitch." Charlie growled.

**Professor Umbridge had arrived. She was standing a few feet away from Cris, wearing her green hat and cloak again, her clipboard at the ready. Hagrid, who had never heard Umbridge's fake cough before, was gazing in some concern at the closest Thestral, evidently under the impression that it had made the sound.**

"That is just like Hagrid," Charlie said with a laugh.

**"****Hem, hem."**

**"****Oh, hello!" Hagrid said, smiling, having located the source of the noise.**

**"****You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?" said Umbridge, in the same loud, slow voice she had used with him earlier, as though she were addressing somebody both foreign and very slow. **

"You know, he can understand you perfectly." Bill said.

"He may be half giant but that doesn't mean he is stupid." Charlie said.

**"****Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?"**

**"****Oh, yeah," said Hagrid brightly. "Glad yeh found the place all righ'! Well, as you can see - or, I dunno - can you? We're doin' Thestrals today -"**

**"****I'm sorry?" said Professor Umbridge loudly, cupping her hand around her ear and frowning. "What did you say?"**

**Hagrid looked a little confused.**

**"Er - Thestrals!" he said loudly. "Big - er - winged horses, yeh know!"**

**He flapped his gigantic arms hopefully. Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows at him and muttered as she made a note on her clipboard: "Has… to… resort… to… crude… sign… language."**

"Well if you had listened you would have understood it to begin with." Charlie said.

"Yeah, he thought you were the dumb one." Bill said laughing. Umbridge scowled at the group but didn't say anything.

**"****Well… anyway…" said Hagrid, turning back to the class and looking slightly flustered, "erm… what was I sayin'?"**

**"****Appears… to… have… poor… short… term… memory," muttered Umbridge, loudly enough for everyone to hear her. Draco Malfoy looked as though Christmas had come a month early; Hermione, on the other hand, had turned scarlet with suppressed rage.**

"Hermione don't pull a Cris." Charlie said.

"Hey!" Cris shouted.

"You know it's true," Bill said.

**"****Oh, yeah," said Hagrid, throwing an uneasy glance at Umbridge's clipboard, but ploughing on valiantly. "Yeah, I was gonna tell yeh how come we got a herd. Yeah, so, we started off with a male an' five females. This one," he patted the first horse to have appeared, "name o' Tenebrus, he's my special favorite, firs' one born here in the Forest -"**

**"****Are you aware," Umbridge said loudly, interrupting him, "that the Ministry of Magic has classified Thestrals as 'dangerous'?"**

"Yet they are used to pull the carriages even when you were at school." Dumbledore said to the Ministry officials. Umbridge paled because through all that time never once was there a report of Thestral attacks.

**Cris' heart sank like a stone, but Hagrid merely chuckled.**

**"****Thestrals aren' dangerous! All righ', they might take a bite outta yeh if yeh really annoy them -"**

"Hagrid," groaned most of the room.

**"****Shows… signs… of… pleasure… at… idea… of… violence," muttered Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard again.**

"No, he isn't violent." Charlie said.

"I find that hard to believe." Fudge said.

"Yet you've seen proof that he cares very much about the students." McGonagall said.

**"****No - come on!" said Hagrid, looking a little anxious now. "I mean, a dog'll bite if yeh bait it, won' it - but Thestrals have jus' got a bad reputation because o' the death thing - people used ter think they were bad omens, didn' they? Jus' didn' understand, did they?"**

**Umbridge did not answer; she finished writing her last note, then looked up at Hagrid and said, again very loudly and slowly, "Please continue teaching as usual. I am going to walk," she mimed walking (Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were having silent fits of laughter) "among the students" (she pointed around at individual members of the class) "and ask them questions." She pointed at her mouth to indicate talking.**

"He can understand you, you know. You don't have to treat him like an idiot." Charlie snarled.

'He's a filthy half-breed, he can't understand a thing.' Umbridge sneered in her head.

**Hagrid stared at her, clearly at a complete loss to understand why she was acting as though he did not understand normal English. Hermione had tears of fury in her eyes now.**

**"****You hag, you evil hag!" she whispered, as Umbridge walked towards Pansy Parkinson. "I know what you're doing, you awful, twisted, vicious -"**

"You are so lucky she didn't hear you." Sirius said.

"I know," Hermione said with a smile. Umbridge turned to glare at the girl but everyone was glaring at her instead.

**"****Erm… anyway," said Hagrid, clearly struggling to regain the flow of his lesson, "so - Thestrals. Yeah. Well, there's loads o' good stuff abou' them…"**

**"****Do you find," said Professor Umbridge in a ringing voice to Pansy Parkinson, "that you are able to understand Professor Hagrid when he talks?"**

**Just like Hermione, Pansy had tears in her eyes, but these were tears of laughter; indeed, her answer was almost incoherent because she was trying to suppress her giggles.**

**"****No… because… well… it sounds… like grunting a lot of the time."**

"Yeah right, I haven't even met him and I can understand him perfectly." Gwen said.

"That's just goes to show that she is prejudice against people she doesn't understand." Cris said glaring at the toad.

**Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard. The few unbruised bits of Hagrid's face flushed, but he tried to act as though he had not heard Pansy's answer.**

**"****Er… yeah… good stuff abou' Thestrals. Well, once they're tamed, like this lot, yeh'll never be lost again. 'Mazin' sense o' direction, jus' tell 'em where yeh want ter go -"**

"That is very true." Keiran said. He remembered the story about his dad's scar on his shoulder when he asked him about it and was very glad Cris and the others were there to get him even though it was a trap.

**"****Assuming they can understand you, of course," said Malfoy loudly, and Pansy Parkinson collapsed in a fit of renewed giggles. **

**Professor Umbridge smiled indulgently at them and then turned to Neville.**

**"****You can see the Thestrals, Longbottom, can you?" she said.**

**Neville nodded.**

**"****Who did you see die?" she asked, her tone indifferent.**

"How dare you, someone dies and you don't give a damn. What kind of woman are you?" Gwen asked.

"The kind that has no soul." Cris said seriously.

"Actually, I think that might be true." Remus said with a laugh.

**"****My… my granddad," said Neville.**

Neville looked down; his granddad was a good guy and missed him every day.

"I'm sorry Nev," Ginny said kissing his cheek.

"Those who die never really leave us Nev." Cris said.

"Thanks Cris," Neville said.

**"****And what do you think of them?" she said, waving her stubby hand at the horses, who by now had stripped a great deal of the carcass down to bone.**

**"****Erm," said Neville nervously, with a glance at Hagrid. "Well, they're… er… okay…"**

**"****Students… are… too… intimidated… to… admit… they… are… frightened," muttered Umbridge, making another note on her clipboard.**

"I wasn't nervous, I just don't like her." Neville said.

"None of us do." Cris said.

"That's just an understatement." George said.

**"****No!" said Neville, looking upset. "No, I'm not scared of them!"**

**"****It's quite all right," said Umbridge, patting Neville on the shoulder with what she evidently intended to be an understanding smile, though it looked more like a leer to Cris. "Well, Hagrid," she turned to look up at him again, speaking once more in that loud, slow voice, "I think I've got enough to be getting along with. You will receive" (she mimed taking something from the air in front of her) "the results of your inspection" (she pointed at the clipboard) "in ten days' time." She held up ten stubby little fingers, then, her smile wider and more toad like than ever before beneath her green hat, she bustled from their midst, leaving Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson in fits of laughter, Hermione actually shaking with fury and Neville looking confused and upset.**

**"****That foul, lying, twisting old gargoyle!" stormed Hermione half an hour later, as they made their way back up to the castle through the channels they had made earlier in the snow. "You see what she's up to? It's her thing about half-breeds all over again - she's trying to make out Hagrid's some kind of dimwitted troll, just because he had a giantess for a mother - and oh, it's not fair, that really wasn't a bad lesson at all - I mean, all right, if it had been Blast-Ended Skrewts again, but Thestrals are fine - in fact, for Hagrid, they're really good!" **

"That's true," Lily said.

"It was a very good lesson." Cris said.

**"****Umbridge said they're dangerous," said Ron.**

"Don't believe everything she says." Remus said.

"I know, it was just because I couldn't see them." Ron said.

"It's understandable," Robin said.

**"****Well, it's like Hagrid said, they can look after themselves," said Hermione impatiently, "and I suppose a teacher like Grubbly-Plank wouldn't usually show them to us before NEWT level, but, well, they are very interesting, aren't they? The way some people can see them and some can't! I wish I could."**

"Do you really?" Tonks asked.

"Not anymore." Hermione said.

**"Do you?" Cris asked her quietly.**

**She looked suddenly horrorstruck.**

**"****Oh, Cris - I'm sorry - no, of course I don't - that was a really stupid thing to say."**

**"****It's okay," she said quickly, "don't worry"**

**"****I'm surprised so many people could see them," said Ron. "Three in a class -"**

"It's nothing compared to after the war." Keiran said.

"Or the first war as well." Bill said.

**"****Yeah, Weasley, we were just wondering," said a malicious voice. Unheard by any of them in the muffling snow, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were walking along right behind them. "D'you reckon if you saw someone snuff it you'd be able to see the Quaffle better?"**

"Shut it," snarled the room. Draco shrunk back and looked down it was a stupid thing to say.

**He, Crabbe and Goyle roared with laughter as they pushed past on their way to the castle, then broke into a chorus of "Weasley is our King". Ron's ears turned scarlet.**

**"****Ignore them, just ignore them," intoned Hermione, pulling out her wand and performing the charm to produce hot air again, so that she could melt them an easier path through the untouched snow between them and the greenhouses.**

**December arrived, bringing with it more snow and a positive avalanche of homework for the fifth-years. Ron and Hermione's prefect duties also became more and more onerous as Christmas approached. They were called upon to supervise the decoration of the castle ("You try putting up tinsel when Peeves has got the other end and is trying to strangle you with it," said Ron),**

"Yeah, that's always fun." Bill said.

"Peeves does that a lot." Remus said.

**to watch over first- and second-years spending their break-times inside because of the bitter cold ("And they're cheeky little snot-rags, you know, we definitely weren't that rude when we were in first year," said Ron) **

"Um, I think we were worse." Cris said.

"Well not with the cheekiness but definitely with the trouble making." McGonagall said.

"And it was all for a good reason." Cris said.

**and to patrol the corridors in shifts with Argus Filch, who suspected that the holiday spirit might show itself in an outbreak of wizard duels ("He's got dung for brains, that one," said Ron furiously). They were so busy that Hermione had even stopped knitting elf hats and was fretting that she was down to her last three.**

**"****All those poor elves I haven't set free yet, having to stay here over Christmas because there aren't enough hats!"**

"Um Hermione, you should really stop, it's just Dobby and Winky who are taking them all." Charlie said.

"I will when we get out of here." Hermione said.

**Cris, who had not had the heart to tell her that Dobby was taking everything she made, bent lower over her History of Magic essay.**

"You should have told me." Hermione said.

"I didn't know how and I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Cris said.

**In any case, she did not want to think about Christmas. For the first time in her school career, she very much wanted to spend the holidays away from Hogwarts. Between her Quidditch ban and worry about whether or not Hagrid was going to be put on probation, she felt highly resentful towards the place at the moment. The only thing she really looked forward to were the D.A. meetings, and they would have to stop over the holidays, as nearly everybody in the D.A. would be spending the time with their families. Hermione was going skiing with her parents, something that greatly amused Ron, who had never heard of Muggles strapping narrow strips of wood on to their feet to slide down mountains. Ron was going home to The Burrow. Cris endured several days of envy before Ron said, in response to Cris asking him how he was going to get home for Christmas: "But you're coming too! Didn't I say? Mum wrote and told me to invite you weeks ago!" **

"You should have said something sooner Ron." Ginny said.

"I know," Ron said.

"But aren't you spending Christmas with Sirius?" Prongs asked.

"We are," Cris and the younger Weasley's said.

"Why, what happened to change that?" Lily asked.

"You'll see." They said.

**Hermione rolled her eyes, but Cris' spirits soared: the thought of Christmas at The Burrow was truly wonderful, though slightly marred by Cris' guilty feeling that she would not be able to spend the holiday with Sirius. She wondered whether she could possibly persuade Mrs. Weasley to invite her godfather for the festivities. **

"I would have if you wanted that." Mrs. Weasley said. Cris and Sirius smiled widely at Mrs. Weasley.

**Even though she doubted whether Dumbledore would permit Sirius to leave Grimmauld Place anyway, she could not help but think Mrs. Weasley might not want him; they were so often at loggerheads. Sirius had not contacted Cris at all since his last appearance in the fire, and although Cris knew that with Umbridge on constant watch it would be unwise to attempt to contact him, she did not like to think of Sirius alone in his mother's old house, perhaps pulling a lonely cracker with Kreacher. **

"Well I was lonely but I had some company every once and a while." Sirius said smiling at Robin. Robin smiled and lightly kissed him before Fred continued reading.

**Cris arrived early in the Room of Requirement for the last D.A. meeting before the holidays and was very glad she had, because when the lamps burst into light he saw that Dobby had taken it upon himself to decorate the place for Christmas. She could tell the elf had done it, because nobody else would have strung a hundred golden baubles from the ceiling, each showing a picture of Cris' face and bearing the legend: HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

"You could have kept it up." Ginny said.

"I would have loved it." Neville said.

**Cris had only just managed to get the last of them down before the door creaked open and Luna Lovegood entered, looking as dreamy as always.**

**"****Hello," she said vaguely, looking around at what remained of the decorations. "These are nice, did you put them up?"**

**"****No," said Cris, "it was Dobby the house-elf."**

**"****Mistletoe," said Luna dreamily, pointing at a large clump of white berries placed almost over Cris' head. **

"Someone has to kiss you now." The twins said each kissing her cheeks at the same time.

"Nobody did kiss you though, did they?" Prongs asked.

"I'm not saying." Cris said.

**She jumped out from under it. "Good thinking," said Luna very seriously. "It's often infested with Nargles."**

"What are Nargles?" Lily asked. Before Luna could explain Fred continued reading.

**Cris was saved the necessity of asking what Nargles were by the arrival of Angelina, Katie and Alicia. All three of them were breathless and looked very cold.**

**"****Well," said Angelina dully, pulling off her cloak and throwing it into a corner, "we've finally replaced you."**

"It still sucks that you had to be replaced in the first place." Padfoot said.

"She didn't deserve it either." Kit said.

"I wonder who they got." Prongs said.

**"****Replaced me?" said Cris blankly.**

**"****You and Fred and George," she said impatiently. "We've got another Seeker!"**

**"****Who?" said Cris quickly.**

Ginny blushed and Fred laughed keeping the group in suspense before continuing to read.

**"****Ginny Weasley," said Katie.**

**Cris gaped at her.**

"I didn't really see you play before." Cris said.

"It's not a position I like to play but I'm pretty decent at it." Ginny said.

"What position do you prefer?" Padfoot asked.

"Chaser," Ginny said.

"I would play seeker if needed and one of the back-up chasers could play." Prongs said.

**"****Yeah, I know," said Angelina, pulling out her wand and flexing her arm, "but she's pretty good, actually. Nothing on you, of course," she said, throwing her a very dirty look, "but as we can't have you…"**

**Cris bit back the retort she was longing to utter: did she imagine for a second that she did not regret her expulsion from the team a hundred times more than she did?**

**"****And what about the Beaters?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even.**

**"****Andrew Kirke," said Alicia without enthusiasm, "and Jack Sloper. Neither of them are brilliant, but compared to the rest of the idiots who turned up…"**

"How bad were they?" Padfoot asked with a wince.

"You don't want to know." Ginny said.

**The arrival of Ron, Hermione and Neville brought this depressing discussion to an end, and within five minutes the room was full enough to prevent Cris seeing Angelina's burning, reproachful looks.**

**"****Okay," she said, calling them all to order. "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point starting anything new right before a three-week break -" **

"That's actually a good idea." Lily said.

"I wish our professors were like that." Padfoot murmured.

**"****We're not doing anything new?" said Zacharias Smith, in a disgruntled whisper loud enough to carry through the room. "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come."**

"Then you should have told him." Sirius muttered.

"Shh, I know he's a git but let Fred read." Robin said.

**"****We're all really sorry Cris didn't tell you, then," said Fred loudly.**

**Several people sniggered. Cris felt her breath hitch when Fred stood up for her, like he and George always do. She snapped out of it when Hermione nudged her. **

"Awww," the girls cooed.

**"- we can practice in pairs," said Cris. "We'll start with the Impediment Jinx, for ten minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again."**

**They all divided up obediently; Cris partnered Neville as usual.**

"You should get another person." Tonks said.

"I'm glad it was Cris though, a little one on one is good." Neville said.

**The room was soon full of intermittent cries of "Impedimenta!" People froze for a minute or so, during which their partner would stare aimlessly around the room watching other pairs at work, then would unfreeze and take their turn at the jinx.**

**Neville had improved beyond all recognition. After a while, when Cris had unfrozen three times in a row, she had Neville join Ron and Hermione again so that she could walk around the room and watch the others. When she passed the twins they beamed at her; she resisted the temptation to walk past her several more times. **

"The crush is growing stronger." Lily and Mrs. Weasley said to themselves.

**After ten minutes on the Impediment Jinx, they laid out cushions all over the floor and started practicing Stunning again. Space was really too confined to allow them all to work this spell at once; half the group observed the others for a while, then swapped over.**

"Can the room expand?" Prongs asked.

"I don't know." Cris said.

"It can, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Neville told us." James said.

"How would we know?" Neville asked.

"It's in the seventh book." Lily J said.

**Cris felt herself positively swelling with pride as she watched them all. True, Neville did Stun Padma Patil rather than Dean, at whom he had been aiming, but it was a much closer miss than usual, and everybody else had made enormous progress.**

**At the end of an hour, Cris called a halt.**

**"****You're getting really good," she said, beaming around at them. "When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff - maybe even Patronuses."**

"Sweet!" Charlie and Bill said.

"I wonder if I was successful." Cris said.

"I hope so," Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Fred, George and Luna said.

**There was a murmur of excitement. The room began to clear in the usual twos and threes; most people wished Cris a "Happy Christmas" as they went. Feeling cheerful, she collected up the cushions with Ron and Hermione and stacked them neatly away. Ron and Hermione left before she did; she hung back a little, because Fred and George were still there and she was hoping to receive a "Happy Christmas" from them.**

Fred grinned widely at this and everyone else shifted in their seats.

"Do we have to read this?" Prongs asked. "I'd rather not read about my daughter kissing or anything like that."

"We have before we can do it again." Lily said.

**"****No, you go on," she heard them say to Lee and her heart gave a jolt that seemed to take it into the region of the back of her throat.**

**She pretended to be straightening the cushion pile. She was quite sure they were alone now and waited for them to speak. They didn't speak but suddenly she was felt arms wrap around her and she yelped in alarm before she realized it was one of the twins but she didn't know which one.**

"**Now, now Crisy don't want to alarm anyone do we?" Fred asked from her side. George was the holding her in his arms.**

"You tend to do that a lot." Tonks said. Cris was in fact being held by George as Fred was reading.

"They're comfy," Cris said with a shrug.

"**Well sorry, I'm not used to people picking me up off the ground." Cris said with a smirk as she maneuvered herself out of George's hold. **

"How do you do that?" George asked.

"She's always been able to do that." Gwen said.

"It makes me good at escaping." Cris said.

"**So what's up?" Cris asked blushing now that her feet her flat on the floor. **

"**That my dear Miss Potter or should I say Prongslet is for you to find out." Fred said. Cris cocked her head; she never heard that name before now. **

"**How come you didn't tell us you knew who the Marauders were?" George asked with hurt look on his face. **

"**I'm sorry, Remus must have told you." Cris said careful not to mention her godfather in case somebody was listening in. **

"Good because that would be bad." Tonks said.

**A smirk spread across both of their faces as they looked at a spot above her head. Cris looked up to see mistletoe hanging right above her head. She attempted to step out from under it but Fred and George stopped her. **

"**Nah-uh young Cris, you can only be released by a kiss." Fred said. **

"**How did I know you would say that?" Cris said rolling her eyes. Before she knew it George stepped forward and leaned in closer to her. **

**They returned to the common room half an hour later to find Hermione and Ron in the best seats by the fire; nearly everybody else had gone to bed. Hermione was writing a very long letter; she had already filled half a roll of parchment, which was dangling from the edge of the table. Ron was lying on the hearthrug, trying to finish his Transfiguration homework. The twins had decided to head up to bed giving Cris a wink each before disappearing.**

"You know that homework was probably due the next day." Ron said.

"Probably," Cris said with a laugh.

**"What kept you?" he asked, as Cris sank into the armchair next to Hermione's.**

"The Twins, Ron keep up." Charlie said.

"I know now," Ron said.

**Cris didn't answer. She was in a state of shock. Half of her wanted to tell Ron and Hermione what had just happened, but the other half wanted to take the secret with her to the grave.**

**"Are you all right, Cris?" Hermione asked, peering at her over the tip of her quill.**

**Cris gave a half-hearted shrug. In truth, she didn't know whether she was all right or not.**

**"What's up?" said Ron, hoisting himself up on his elbow to get a clearer view of Cris. "What's happened?"**

"This," George said kissing Cris right then and there.

"And this." Fred said kissing her as well.

"Alright, I think we get it." Prongs said. Cris hair turned to the color of her skin to show her embarrassment.

**Cris didn't quite know how to set about telling them, and still wasn't sure whether she wanted to. Just as she had decided not to say anything, Hermione took matters out of her hands.**

**"Is it Fred and George?" she asked in a businesslike way. "Did they corner you after the meeting?"**

"How did you know?" George asked.

"You didn't come back until the same time as Cris." Hermione said.

**Numbly surprised, Cris nodded. Ron stared shocked before breaking off when Hermione caught his eye.**

**"So - er - what did she want?" he asked in a mock casual voice.**

**"They -" Cris began, rather hoarsely; he cleared his throat and tried again. "They - er -"**

**"Did you kiss?" asked Hermione briskly.**

"Right to the point, like always." Ginny said.

**Ron sat up so fast he sent his ink bottle flying all over the rug. Disregarding this completely, he stared avidly at Cris.**

**"Well?" he demanded.**

**Cris looked from Ron's expression of mingled curiosity and hilarity to Hermione's slight frown, and nodded.**

**"HA!"**

**Ron made a triumphant gesture with his fist and went into a raucous peal of laughter that made several timid-looking second-years over beside the window jump. A reluctant grin spread over Harry's face as he watched Ron rolling around on the hearthrug.**

**Hermione gave Ron a look of deep disgust and returned to her letter.**

**"Well?" Ron said finally, looking up at Cris. "How was it?"**

**Cris considered for a moment.**

George leaned over seeing the smirk on Fred's face and Cris' bright red face.

"**It was perfect and unexpected. George kissed me first then Fred. I still have butterflies in my stomach." Cris said with a smile on her face. **

"Awww," the girls cooed.

"**On second thought I don't want to hear about my brothers' sex life." Ron said with a weird look on his face. **

"**Then don't ask her and go to bed." Hermione said. Ron thought about it but returned to his essay. **

"**So which one do you like?" Ron asked. **

"**I like them both." Cris said. **

"**Is that even possible?" Ron asked sitting up again. Hermione scoffed at him and looked back at Cris. **

"**It is possible but if you want talk it over with Mrs. Weasley or with Lupin and Snuffles then do that." Hermione said. **

"**I think I'll do that." Cris said. **

"**So are you going to go on a date anytime soon?" Hermione asked again. Cris shrugged her shoulders in thought, she honestly didn't know and she doubted she'd get a chance to get them alone at the Burrow. **

"We will if you asked Bambi," George said. Cris smiled and nodded she didn't say anything though, she didn't want to hear about the dream she is about to have.

**She tried to imagine going somewhere with Fred and George — Hogsmeade, perhaps - and being alone with them for hours at a time. Of course, they would ask her out on a date soon, she could feel it though she didn't know when. It was time like this she wished she had a godmother instead of a godfather.**

"Oi!" Sirius said with a mock hurt expression.

"You do have a godmother Cris." Remus said.

"Really?" Cris asked. "Who?"

"It's Alice," Robin said.

"Me, really?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said.

"Well at least she's responsible enough." Lily said. Cris and Neville glanced at each other and Cris got up and hugged Neville. Fred kept reading.

**"Oh well," said Hermione distantly, buried in her letter once more, "They'll have plenty of opportunities to ask you."**

**"What if she doesn't want to be asked?" said Ron, who had been watching Cris with an unusually shrewd expression on his face.**

**"Don't be silly," said Hermione vaguely, "Cris' liked them for ages, haven't you, Cris?"**

**She did not answer. Yes, she had liked Fred and George for ages, but whenever she had imagined a scene involving the three of them it had always featured them doing some prank or another and Cris couldn't help but smiled at the thought.**

"Oh no, don't you dare think about it." Lily said.

"Sorry," Cris said sheepishly.

**"Who're you writing the novel to, anyway?" Ron asked Hermione, trying to read the bit of parchment now trailing on the floor. Hermione hitched it up out of sight.**

**"Viktor."**

**"Krum?"**

**"How many other Viktor's do we know?"**

"Only one that I know of." Cris said cheekily.

"Shut it Bolt," Ron said.

"**Off of that note is the potion done?" Cris whispered. **

"**Yeah, it is. I already took three goblets filled with it." Hermione said putting down her quill and grabbing the three goblets and passed them to Ron and Cris. **

"**So all we do is drink this and we'll become our animagus form at will?" Ron asked.**

"**Pretty much," Cris said. **

"**Let's do it." Ron said. The three of them gulped it down. A weird twisting feeling in her gut and she could feel herself shrinking and her teeth elongating and something growing out behind her. She opened her eyes to see Ron as a red panda and Hermione as a brown wolf. Cris looked down at her leg to see it black but with blacker spots. With a pop they turned back to their human forms. **

"Is that really all it takes?" Ginny asked.

"It's takes a few months to make the potion and longer to register with the Ministry." McGonagall said.

"**What am I?" Cris asked right away.**

"**I think a cheetah; I've never seen coloring like that before." Hermione said.**

"**Well it does match our hair color." Ron said. **

**"Well, night," said Hermione, yawning widely as she set off up the girls' staircase.**

**"What does she see in Krum?" Ron demanded, as he and Cris climbed the boys' stairs.**

**"Well," said Cris, considering the matter, "I s'pose he's older, isn't he… and he's an international Quidditch player…"**

**"Yeah, but apart from that," said Ron, sounding aggravated. "I mean, he's a grouchy git, isn't he?"**

**"Bit grouchy, yeah," said Cris, whose thoughts were still on the transformation and the twins. **

"I'm not that grouchy, am I?" Viktor asked.

"You're not; I was just out of it." Cris said.

**They pulled off their robes and put on pajamas in silence; Dean, Seamus and Neville were already asleep. Cris took her contacts out and put the case on her bedside table and got into bed but did not pull the hangings closed around her four-poster; instead, she stared at the patch of starry sky visible through the window next to Neville's bed. If she had known, this time last night, that in twenty-four hours' time she would have kissed Fred and George Weasley…**

"It was amazing, wasn't." George said. Cris and Fred nodded all three had dreamy looks on their faces. Charlie threw a pillow at them and Fred looked sheepish and continued as everyone laughed at them.

**"Night," grunted Ron, from somewhere to her right.**

**"Night," said Cris.**

**She closed her eyes thinking of the kiss and wondering what the twins were doing now. Probably planning a prank and she really wanted to try to prank someone; after all it is in her blood.**

"You would be great at it." Prongs said.

"Yeah she would." George said in agreement.

**Neville snuffled in his sleep. An owl hooted somewhere out in the night.**

**Cris dreamed she was with the twins and she was pranking Malfoy. They turned his hair bright neon pink and made it change colors throughout the day if he tried to change it back. Fred then had the idea to prank the rest of the Slytherin team by making it so they miss every time they tried to score a goal.**

"Those are perfect," the marauders laughed. George was writing those down and McGonagall groaned and Draco looked fearful.

**The dream changed…**

Cris shared a look with George and snuggled closer fearful of what they were about to hear.

**Her body felt smooth, powerful and flexible. She was gliding between shining metal bars, across dark, cold stone… she was flat against the floor, sliding along on her belly… it was dark, yet she could see objects around her shimmering in strange, vibrant colors… she was turning her head… at first glance the corridor was empty… but no… a man was sitting on the floor ahead, his chin drooping on to his chest, his outline gleaming in the dark…**

Mr. Weasley stared wide eyed this was the attack on him while he was on guard duty. He shared a look with Mrs. Weasley and she immediately understood and grabbed his hand.

**Cris put out her tongue… she tasted the man's scent on the air… he was alive but drowsy… sitting in front of a door at the end of the corridor…**

**Cris longed to bite the man… but she must master the impulse… she had more important work to do… **

"He was trying to get in." Tonks muttered under her breath as the Order members sat up straighter listening to what happened just before they started reading the books.

**But the man was stirring… a silver Cloak fell from his legs as he jumped to his feet; and Cris saw his vibrant, blurred outline towering above him, saw a wand withdrawn from a belt… she had no choice… she reared high from the floor and struck once, twice, three times, plunging her fangs deeply into the man's flesh, feeling his ribs splinter beneath his jaws, feeling the warm gush of blood…**

Fred shivered and could feel Cris shaking beside him. George held her tighter and whispered words of comfort to her so Fred continued reading.

**The man was yelling in pain… then he fell silent… he slumped backwards against the wall… blood was splattering on to the floor…**

Mrs. Weasley had paled so much and was beginning to hyperventilate she had come so close to losing her husband, her soul mate.

Fred took a deep much needed breath and continued reading.

**Her forehead hurt terribly… it was aching fit to burst…**

**"****Cris! CRIS!"**

**She opened her eyes. Every inch of her body was covered in icy sweat; her bed covers were twisted all around her like a strait-jacket; she felt as though a white-hot poker were being applied to her forehead.**

**"****Cris!"**

**Ron was standing over her looking extremely frightened. There were more figures at the foot of Cris' bed. She clutched her head in her hands; the pain was blinding her… she rolled right over and vomited over the edge of the mattress.**

"Anyone would after seeing that." Amelia said.

"Was that real?" Fudge asked.

"It was," Cris mumbled.

"It is the connection between her and Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

"Is there something we can do?" Lily asked.

"Occulmency." Dumbledore said and left it at that.

**"****She's really ill," said a scared voice. "Should we call someone?"**

**"****Cris! Cris!"**

**She had to tell Ron, it was very important that she tell him… taking great gulps of air, Cris pushed herself up in bed, willing herself not to throw up again, the pain half-blinding her.**

"You're half blind anyway." George said in a half-joking way. It eased the tension a bit but Fred continued reading again.

**"****Your dad," she panted, her chest heaving. "Your dad's… been attacked…"**

"Well we know that you're alive." Moony said.

"It was very close." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Can we just finish this chapter please?" Cris asked shakily. Fred nodded and continued reading.

**"What?" said Ron uncomprehendingly.**

"We were all still tired," Ron mumbled.

"It was very late," Cris said.

**"****Your dad! He's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere…"**

"Please listen to her." Lily muttered under her breath.

**"****I'm going for help," said the same scared voice, and Cris heard footsteps running out of the dormitory.**

**"****Cris, mate," said Ron uncertainly, "you… you were just dreaming…"**

"That wasn't a dream; it was like the vision in fourth year." Remus said.

"I know, but she reacted differently, I didn't know it was the same." Ron said.

"Yeah, that could be a problem." Sirius muttered.

**"****No!" said Cris furiously; it was crucial that Ron understand. "It wasn't a dream… not an ordinary dream… I was there, I saw it… I did it…"**

"It wasn't you," George whispered in her ear. All she could do was nod and let Fred continue.

**She could hear Seamus and Dean muttering but did not care. The pain in her forehead was subsiding slightly, though she was still sweating and shivering feverishly. She retched again and Ron leapt backwards out of the way.**

**"****Cris, you're not well," he said shakily. "Neville's gone for help."**

"She never throws up, so yeah I was worried." Ron said. "And I was hoping that it was just a dream."

**"****I'm fine!" Cris choked, wiping her mouth on her pajamas and shaking uncontrollably.**

**"****There's nothing wrong with me, it's your dad you've got to worry about - we need to find out where he is - he's bleeding like mad - I was - it was a huge snake." **

"Nagini," the group whispered.

**She tried to get out of bed but Ron pushed her back into it; Dean and Seamus were still whispering somewhere nearby. Whether one minute passed or ten, Cris did not know; she simply sat there shaking, feeling the pain recede very slowly from her scar… then there were hurried footsteps coming up the stairs and she heard Neville's voice again.**

**"****Over here, Professor." **

"At least you got a Professor." Lily said sighing in relief.

**Professor McGonagall came hurrying into the dormitory in her tartan dressing gown, her glasses perched lopsidedly on the bridge of her bony nose.**

**"****What is it, Potter? Where does it hurt?"**

**She had never been so pleased to see her; it was a member of the Order of the Phoenix she needed now, not someone fussing over her and prescribing useless potions. **

"Yeah, as much as I love Poppy she isn't the best person for this type of situation." Prongs said.

**"****It's Ron's dad," she said, sitting up again. "He's been attacked by a snake and it's serious, I saw it happen."**

**"****What do you mean, you saw it happen?" said Professor McGonagall, her dark eyebrows contracting.**

"I'm sorry, Albus didn't inform me on these visions you've been having." McGonagall said glaring at the headmaster.

"I'm sorry Minerva; I was hoping that it wouldn't happen again." Dumbledore said.

**"****I don't know… I was asleep and then I was there…"**

**"****You mean you dreamed this?"**

"That's how it happened the last time." Cris said with a shrug.

**"****No!" said Cris angrily; would none of them understand? "I was having a dream at first about something completely different, something stupid… and then this interrupted it. It was real, I didn't imagine it. Mr. Weasley was asleep on the floor and he was attacked by a gigantic snake, there was a load of blood, he collapsed, someone's got to find out where he is…"**

"Just find him." Alice said gripping Frank's hand in a vice like grip. Alice was Molly's cousin and come to love Arthur and didn't want anything to happen to them.

**Professor McGonagall was gazing at her through her lopsided spectacles as though horrified at what she was seeing.**

"I just didn't want to believe it." McGonagall said.

"I didn't want to believe it either." Cris muttered.

**"****I'm not lying and I'm not mad!" Cris told her, her voice rising to a shout. "I tell you, I saw it happen!"**

**"****I believe you, Potter," said Professor McGonagall curtly. "Put on your dressing gown - we're going to see the Headmaster."**

"That's the chapter, can you handle the next chapter Cris?" Fred asked. Cris nodded and took the book.

"Just please hurry, this is really suspenseful." Alice said.


	131. Chapter 22: St Mungo's

"**Chapter 22: St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries," **Cris read.

"Good, you got him there okay." Lily breathed out a sigh of relief.

**Cris was so relieved she was taking her seriously that she did not hesitate, but jumped out of bed at once, pulled on her dressing gown and pushed her glasses back on to her****nose. She didn't want to bother with contacts**

**"****Weasley, you ought to come too," said Professor McGonagall.**

"I would have nicked your cloak and followed you guys if she didn't let me come." Ron said. Cris laughed and rolled her eyes knowing it was true.

**They followed Professor McGonagall past the silent figures of Neville, Dean and Seamus, out of the dormitory, down the spiral stairs into the common room, through the portrait hole and off along the Fat Lady's moonlit corridor. Cris felt as though the panic inside her might spill over at any moment; she wanted to run, to yell for Dumbledore; Mr. Weasley was bleeding as they walked along so sedately, and what if those fangs (Cris tried hard not to think 'my fangs') had been poisonous? **

"Were they?" Gwen asked shakily.

"They were, but not deadly." Mr. Weasley said. They breathed a sigh of relief and Cris kept reading.

**They passed Mrs. Norris, who turned her lamp like eyes upon them and hissed faintly, but Professor McGonagall said, "Shoo!" Mrs. Norris slunk away into the shadows, and in a few minutes they had reached the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office.**

**"Fizzing Whizzbee," said Professor McGonagall.**

"Always with the candy." Prongs said with a laugh.

**The gargoyle sprang to life and leapt aside; the wall behind it split in two to reveal a stone staircase that was moving continually upwards like a spiral escalator. The three of them stepped on to the moving stairs; the wall closed behind them with a thud and they were moving upwards in tight circles until they reached the highly polished oak door with the brass knocker shaped like a griffin.**

**Though it was now well past midnight there were voices coming from inside the room, a positive babble of them. It sounded as though Dumbledore was entertaining at least a dozen people.**

"It's just the portraits." Padfoot said.

"He's probably going to use them to find Arthur." Alice said.

"They are useful," Dumbledore said.

**Professor McGonagall rapped three times with the griffin knocker and the voices ceased abruptly as though someone had switched them all off.**

"And now they are going to pretend to sleep." Bill said shaking his head.

**The door opened of its own accord and Professor McGonagall led Cris and Ron inside.**

**The room was in half-darkness; the strange silver instruments standing on tables were silent and still rather than whirring and emitting puffs of smoke as they usually did; the portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses covering the walls were all snoozing in their frames. Behind the door, a magnificent red and gold bird the size of a swan dozed on its perch with its head under its wing.**

**"Oh, it's you, Professor McGonagall… and… ah."**

"It seems he wasn't expecting either of you." Charlie said.

**Dumbledore was sitting in a high-backed chair behind his desk; he leaned forward into the pool of candlelight illuminating the papers laid out before him. He was wearing a magnificently embroidered purple and gold dressing gown over a snowy white nightshirt, but seemed wide awake, his penetrating light **

**"Professor Dumbledore, Potter has had a… well, a nightmare," said Professor McGonagall. "She says…"**

"Why do I get the feeling that Cris isn't going to like that?" Gwen asked.

**"It wasn't a nightmare," said Cris quickly.**

**Professor McGonagall looked round at Cris, frowning slightly.**

**"Very well, then, Potter, you tell the Headmaster about it."**

"You should have let her explain in the first place." Lily said.

**"I… well, I was asleep…" said Cris and, even in her terror and her desperation to make Dumbledore understand, she felt slightly irritated that the Headmaster was not looking at her, but examining his own interlocked fingers. "But it wasn't an ordinary dream… it was real… I saw it happen…" She took a deep breath, "Ron's dad - Mr. Weasley - has been attacked by a giant snake."**

**The words seemed to reverberate in the air after she had said them, sounding slightly ridiculous, even comic. There was a pause in which Dumbledore leaned back and stared meditatively at the ceiling. Ron looked from Cris to Dumbledore, white-faced and shocked.**

"You didn't understand at first?" Hermione asked.

"She wasn't making much sense in the dorm and when she finally said I didn't know how to react." Ron said.

**"How did you see this?" Dumbledore asked quietly, still not looking at Cris.**

**"Well… I don't know," said Cris, rather angrily - what did it matter? "Inside my head, I suppose -"**

**"You misunderstand me," said Dumbledore, still in the same calm tone. "I mean… can you remember — er - where you were positioned as you watched this attack happen? Were you perhaps standing beside the victim, or else looking down on the scene from above?"**

**This was such a curious question that Cris gaped at Dumbledore; it was almost as though he knew…**

**"I was the snake," she said. "I saw it all from the snake's point of view."**

"I understand why you didn't tell us that part." Ginny said.

"I didn't want you to hate me." Cris said.

"It isn't your fault that you can see these things." Fred said squeezing her shoulder. Cris nodded and continued reading.

**Nobody else spoke for a moment, then Dumbledore, now looking at Ron who was still white faced, asked in a new and sharper voice, "Is Arthur seriously injured?"**

**"Yes," said Cris emphatically - why were they all so slow on the uptake, did they not realize how much a person bled when fangs that long pierced their side? And why could Dumbledore not do her the courtesy of looking at her?**

"Why is that?" Sirius asked harshly.

"I'm sure it'll tell you later." Dumbledore said.

"It better be a good reason." Sirius growled.

**But Dumbledore stood up, so quickly it made Cris jump, and addressed one of the old portraits hanging very near the ceiling. "Everard?" he said sharply. "And you too, Dilys!"**

"Good those two will help." Remus said.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"They have other portraits elsewhere and are able to travel to them. These particular former headmasters have portraits at the Ministry and at St. Mungo's." Robin said.

**A sallow-faced wizard with a short black bangs and an elderly witch with long silver ringlets in the frame beside him, both of whom seemed to have been in the deepest of sleeps, opened their eyes immediately.**

**"You were listening?" said Dumbledore.**

**The wizard nodded; the witch said, "Naturally."**

**"The man has red hair and glasses," said Dumbledore. "Everard, you will need to raise the alarm, make sure he is found by the right people -"**

"Yeah that would be bad if he was found by the wrong people." Padfoot said.

**Both nodded and moved sideways out of their frames, but instead of emerging in neighboring pictures (as usually happened at Hogwarts) neither reappeared. One frame now contained nothing but a backdrop of dark curtain, the other a handsome leather armchair. Cris noticed that many of the other headmasters and mistresses on the walls, though snoring and drooling most convincingly, kept sneaking peeks at her from under their eyelids, and she suddenly understood who had been talking when they had knocked.**

"Wow, you're usually faster than that." Tonks said.

"I just had a freaky vision and I just woke up so yeah I was a little slow that time." Cris said.

"Don't blame you." Sirius said.

**"Everard and Dilys were two of Hogwarts's most celebrated Heads," Dumbledore said, now sweeping around Cris, Ron and Professor McGonagall to approach the magnificent sleeping bird on his perch beside the door. "Their renown is such that both have portraits hanging in other important wizarding institutions.**

**As they are free to move between their own portraits, they can tell us what may be happening elsewhere…"**

**"But Mr. Weasley could be anywhere!" said Cris. **

"I think he knows where he is Prongslet." Padfoot said.

"I hope so." Lily said.

**"Please sit down, all three of you," said Dumbledore, as though Cris had not spoken, "Everard and Dilys may not be back for several minutes. Professor McGonagall, if you could draw up extra chairs."**

**Professor McGonagall pulled her wand from the pocket of her dressing gown and waved it; three chairs appeared out of thin air, straight-backed and wooden, quite unlike the comfortable chintz armchairs that Dumbledore had conjured up at Cris' hearing. **

"It just depends on the person." Bill said.

"Interesting," Gwen said.

**Cris sat down, watching Dumbledore over her shoulder. Dumbledore was now stroking Fawkes's plumed golden head with one finger. The phoenix awoke immediately. He stretched his beautiful head high and observed Dumbledore through bright, dark eyes.**

**"We will need," Dumbledore said very quietly to the bird, "a warning."**

"It's about Umbridge, right?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, can you imagine what she would have done if she found out about that." McGonagall said.

"I don't want to think about it." Cris mumbled.

'She would have been expelled if I had anything to say about it.' Umbridge thought with a wicked grin that nobody noticed.

**There was a flash of fire and the phoenix had gone.**

**Dumbledore now swooped down upon one of the fragile silver instruments whose function Cris had never known, carried it over to his desk, sat down facing them again and tapped it gently with the tip of his wand.**

**The instrument tinkled into life at once with rhythmic clinking noises. Tiny puffs of pale green smoke issued from the minuscule silver tube at the top. Dumbledore watched the smoke closely, his brow furrowed. After a few seconds, the tiny puffs became a steady stream of smoke that thickened and coiled in the air… a serpent's head grew out of the end of it, opening its mouth wide. Cris wondered whether the instrument was confirming her story: she looked eagerly at Dumbledore for a sign that she was right, but Dumbledore did not look up.**

**"Naturally, naturally," murmured Dumbledore apparently to himself, still observing the stream of smoke without the slightest sign of surprise. "But in essence divided?"**

"What does that mean?" Tonks asked.

"I'm sure it'll explain further in the books." Dumbledore said.

**Cris could make neither head nor tail of this question. The smoke serpent, however, split itself instantly into two snakes, both coiling and undulating in the dark air. With a look of grim satisfaction, Dumbledore gave the instrument another gentle tap with his wand: the clinking noise slowed and died and the smoke serpents grew faint, became a formless haze and vanished.**

**Dumbledore replaced the instrument on its spindly little table. Cris saw many of the old headmasters in the portraits follow him with their eyes, then, realizing that Cris was watching them, hastily pretend to be sleeping again. Cris wanted to ask what the strange silver instrument was for, but before she could do so, there was a shout from the top of the wall to their right; the wizard called Everard had reappeared in his portrait, panting slightly.**

"That's good," Alice murmured.

**"Dumbledore!"**

**"What news?" said Dumbledore at once.**

**"I yelled until someone came running," said the wizard, who was mopping his brow on the curtain behind him, "said I'd heard something moving downstairs - they weren't sure whether to believe me but went down to check - you know there are no portraits down there to watch from. Anyway, they carried him up a few minutes later. He doesn't look good; he's covered in blood,**

Mrs. Weasley whimpered and gripped his hand tighter; memories of that night came to haunt her every time she fell asleep.

**I ran along to Elfrida Cragg's portrait to get a good view as they left -"**

**"Good," said Dumbledore as Ron made a convulsive movement. "I take it Dilys will have seen him arrive, then -"**

**And moments later, the silver-ringlet witch had reappeared in her picture, too; she sank, coughing, into her armchair and said, "Yes, they've taken him to St. Mungo's, Dumbledore… they carried him past my portrait… he looks bad…"**

Mr. Weasley held his whimpering wife to him, he knew she was terrified.

"**Thank you," said Dumbledore. He looked round at Professor McGonagall.**

"**Minerva, I need you to go and wake the other Weasley children."**

"**Of course…"**

**Professor McGonagall got up and moved swiftly to the door. Cris cast a sideways glance at Ron, who was looking terrified.**

"**And Dumbledore - what about Molly?" said Professor McGonagall, pausing at the door.**

"**That will be a job for Fawkes when he has finished keeping a lookout for anybody approaching," said Dumbledore. "But she may already know… that excellent clock of hers…"**

"I did, I was up late waiting for him to get home with a cup of hot coco and the clock moved to mortal danger and I was instantly terrified." Mrs. Weasley whispered.

**Cris knew Dumbledore was referring to the clock that told, not the time, but the whereabouts and conditions of the various Weasley family members, and with a pang she thought that Mr. Weasley's hand must, even now, be pointing at mortal peril. But it was very late. Mrs. Weasley was probably asleep, not watching the clock. Cris felt cold as she remembered Mrs. Weasley's Boggart turning into Mr. Weasley's lifeless body, his glasses askew, blood running down his face… but Mr. Weasley wasn't going to die… he couldn't…**

"As much as I love you thinking that Cris, I'm a mere mortal and we do die when our time comes." Mr. Weasley said.

"I know, I just didn't want them to suffer the loose of a parent the same as I have." Cris said. George and Fred kissed her head and Mrs. Weasley smiled at her.

"Thank you dear," she said. Cris nodded and continued reading wanting to get this chapter over with.

**Dumbledore was now rummaging in a cupboard behind Cris and Ron. He emerged from it carrying a blackened old kettle, which he placed carefully on his desk. He raised his wand and murmured, "Portus!" For a moment the kettle trembled, glowing with an odd blue light; then it quivered to rest, as solidly black as ever. **

"You made an illegal portkey?" Amelia asked surprised.

"Time was of the essence." Dumbledore said.

"Even in times of great duress you can make a portkey illegally if needed." Amelia said.

**Dumbledore marched over to another portrait, this time of a clever-looking wizard with a pointed beard, who had been painted wearing the Slytherin colors of green and silver and was apparently sleeping so deeply that he could not hear Dumbledore's voice when he attempted to rouse him.**

**"Phineas. Phineas."**

**The subjects of the portraits lining the room were no longer pretending to be asleep; they were shifting around in their frames, the better to watch what was happening. When the clever-looking wizard continued to feign sleep, some of them shouted his name, too.**

**"Phineas! Phineas! PHINEAS!"**

"Of course he would ignore you," Sirius muttered.

**He could not pretend any longer; he gave a theatrical jerk and opened his eyes wide.**

**"Did someone call?"**

"Shouldn't he have answered if he called?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, he should have." Remus said.

"That's my great-great-great uncle for you though." Sirius said.

**"I need you to visit your other portrait again, Phineas," said Dumbledore. "I've got another message."**

**"Visit my other portrait?" said Phineas in a reedy voice, giving a long, fake yawn (his eyes traveling around the room and focusing on Cris). "Oh, no, Dumbledore, I am too tired tonight."**

"Yeah right, they don't sleep." Robin said.

"So they spy while they pretend to sleep?" Gwen asked.

"Yep," Remus said.

**Something about Phineas' voice was familiar to Cris, where had she heard it before? But before she could think, the portraits on the surrounding walls broke into a storm of protest.**

**"Insubordination, sir!" roared a corpulent, red-nosed wizard, brandishing his fists. "Dereliction of duty!"**

**"We are honor-bound to give service to the present Headmaster of Hogwarts!" cried a frail looking old wizard whom Cris recognized as Dumbledore's predecessor, Armando Dippet.**

**"Shame on you, Phineas!"**

**"Shall I persuade him, Dumbledore?" called a gimlet-eyed witch, raising an unusually thick wand that looked not unlike a birch rod.**

"Oh, I would love to see that." Sirius said with a laugh.

**"Oh, very well," said the wizard called Phineas, eyeing the wand with mild apprehension, "though he may well have destroyed my picture by now, he's done away with most of the family -"**

**"Sirius knows not to destroy your portrait," said Dumbledore, and Cris realized immediately where she had heard Phineas' voice before: issuing from the apparently empty frame in her bedroom in Grimmauld Place. "You are to give him the message that Arthur Weasley has been gravely injured and that his wife, children and Cristal Potter will be arriving at his house shortly. Do you understand?"**

**"Arthur Weasley, injured, wife and children and Cristal Potter coming to stay," repeated Phineas in a bored voice. "Yes, yes… very well."**

"That'll cheer him up slightly to have some company." Prongs said.

"Other than the obvious of course." Padfoot said grinning at Kit who blushed and looked away.

**He sloped away into the frame of the portrait and disappeared from view at the very moment the study door opened again. Fred, George and Ginny were ushered inside by Professor McGonagall; all three of them looking disheveled and shocked, still in their night things. **

"Everything was happening so fast." Ginny said.

"And we just woke up." Fred said.

**"Cris - what's going on?" asked Ginny, who looked frightened. "Professor McGonagall says you saw Dad get hurt -"**

**"Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix," said Dumbledore, before Cris could speak. "He has been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am sending you back to Sirius's house, which is much more convenient for the hospital than The Burrow. You will meet your mother there."**

**"How're we going?" asked Fred, looking shaken. "Floo powder?"**

"No, that can easily be interrupted." Bill said.

"We know," the trio said.

**"No," said Dumbledore, "Floo powder is not safe at the moment, the Network is being watched. You will be taking a Portkey." He indicated the old kettle lying innocently on his desk. "We are just waiting for Phineas Nigellus to report back… I want to be sure that the coast is clear before sending you -"**

**There was a flash of flame in the very middle of the office, leaving behind a single golden feather that floated gently to the floor.**

**"It is Fawkes's warning," said Dumbledore, catching the feather as it fell. "Professor Umbridge must know you're out of your beds… Minerva, go and head her off - tell her any story -"**

"How in the world did she know?" Charlie asked.

"I'm guessing Filch." Padfoot said.

"Ah, but they were with teachers so no harm done." Prongs said. Umbridge was scowling technically they were doing nothing wrong and were within their right to go and get help.

**Professor McGonagall was gone in a swish of tartan.**

**"He says he'll be delighted," said a bored voice behind Dumbledore; the wizard called Phineas had reappeared in front of his Slytherin banner. "My great-great-grandson has always had an odd taste in house-guests."**

"We're not odd." Robin and Remus said.

"Well you're a werewolf and you're his sister so you are odd." Charlie said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Robin and Remus said.

**"Come here, then," Dumbledore said to Cris and the Weasleys. "And quickly, before anyone else joins us."**

**Cris and the others gathered around Dumbledore's desk.**

**"You have all used a Portkey before?" asked Dumbledore, and they nodded, each reaching out to touch some part of the blackened kettle. "Good. On the count of three, then… one… two…"**

**It happened in a fraction of a second: in the infinitesimal pause before Dumbledore said "three", Cris looked up at him - they were very close together - and Dumbledore's clear blue gaze moved from the Portkey to Cris' face.**

**At once, Cris' scar burned white-hot, as though the old wound had burst open again – and unbidden, unwanted, but terrifyingly strong, there rose within Cris a hatred so powerful she felt, for that instant, she would like nothing better than to strike - to bite - to sink her fangs into the man before her —**

"What?" the group asked wide eyed. Sirius got up and walked over to Cris and gathered her into his arms. He walked back to his seat and held her to him.

"Crisy, it's alright, it's not you, it's just a side effect. It's not you." Sirius said.

"What's going on?" Lily asked terrified for her daughter.

"All will be explained Miss Evans." Dumbledore said.

"I hope so," Prongs said.

**"… three."**

**Cris felt a powerful jerk behind her navel, the ground vanished from beneath her feet, her hand was glued to the kettle; she was banging into the others as they all sped forwards in a swirl of colors and a rush of wind, the kettle pulling them onwards… until her feet hit the ground so hard her knees buckled, the kettle clattered to the ground, and somewhere close at hand a voice said:**

**"Back again, the blood-traitor brats. Is it true their father's dying?"**

"Kreacher," growled Padfoot.

"He's as nasty as ever." Prongs said.

**"OUT!" roared a second voice.**

"Okay Sirius, you need to calm down." Robin said.

"I know," Sirius said. Cris was still in his lap she didn't bother moving so she just read from there.

**Cris scrambled to her feet and looked around; they had arrived in the gloomy basement kitchen of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. The only sources of light were the fire and one guttering candle, which illuminated the remains of a solitary supper. Kreacher was disappearing through the door to the hall, looking back at them malevolently as he hitched up his loincloth; Sirius was hurrying towards them all, looking anxious. He was unshaven and still in his day clothes; there was also a slightly Mundungus-like whiff of stale drink about him. **

"Really Sirius?" Lily asked.

"There really isn't much to do when I'm stuck at that house." Sirius said.

**"What's going on?" he said, stretching out a hand to help Ginny up. "Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured —"**

**"Ask Cris," said Fred.**

**"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself," said George.**

**The twins and Ginny were staring at her. Kreacher's footsteps had stopped on the stairs outside.**

**"It was -" Cris began; this was even worse than telling McGonagall and Dumbledore. "I had a - a kind of – vision."**

**And she told them all that she had seen, though she altered the story so that it sounded as though she had watched from the sidelines as the snake attacked, rather than from behind the snake's own eyes. Ron, who was still very white, gave him a fleeting look, but did not speak.**

"I figured you didn't want to scare them anymore than what was already happening." Ron said.

"Thanks Red," Cris said with a smile.

**When Cris had finished, Fred, George and Ginny continued to stare at her for a moment. Cris did not know whether she was imagining it or not, but she fancied there was something accusatory in their looks.**

**Well, if they were going to blame her just for seeing the attack, she was glad she had not told them that she had been inside the snake at the time.**

"We weren't accusing you Bambi," Fred said.

"We were just worried about you." George said.

"I was just scared for dad and really wasn't meaning to look at you." Ginny said. Cris nodded and Sirius hugged her tighter as she continued to read.

**"Is Mum here?" said Fred, turning to Sirius.**

**"She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet," said Sirius. "The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore's letting Molly know now."**

**"We've got to go to St. Mungo's," said Ginny urgently. She looked around at her brothers; they were of course still in their pajamas. "Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or anything?"**

"Ginny don't you dare," Mrs. Weasley said. "As much as I know you want to it won't be a good time to do it."

"We know, Sirius talked us out of it." Ginny said.

"Who knew," Prongs whispered to Lily who giggled as Cris continued reading.

**"Hang on, you can't go tearing off to St. Mungo's!" said Sirius.**

**"Course we can go to St. Mungo's if we want," said Fred, with a mulish expression. "He's our dad!"**

**"And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital even let his wife know?"**

"Yeah, that'll be a problem." Padfoot said.

**"What does that matter?" said George hotly.**

**"It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Cris is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away!" said Sirius angrily. "Have you any idea what the Ministry would make of that information?"**

**Fred and George looked as though they could not care less what the Ministry made of anything. **

"And that's why I love the two of you." Cris said interrupting herself.

"Thanks Bambi," they said with the same grin she loved.

**Ron was still ashen-faced and silent.**

**Ginny said, "Somebody else could have told us… we could have heard it somewhere other than Cris."**

"But who, I can't think of anyone that would know." Robin said.

**"Like who?" said Sirius impatiently. "Listen, your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened, you could seriously damage the Order's -"**

**"We don't care about the dumb Order!" shouted Fred.**

**"It's our dad dying we're talking about!" yelled George.**

"And that's why you aren't in the Order; you have to make sacrifices for the cause." Remus said. Fred and George looked down; they were just worried about their dad was all.

"It's alright, I understand that you want to help but in order to do so you have to learn to let go." Mr. Weasley said. They nodded and signaled for Cris to continue and she did.

**"Your father knew what he was getting into and he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order!" said Sirius, equally angry. "This is how it is - this is why you're not in the Order – you don't understand - there are things worth dying for!"**

"Not exactly how I would have put it but if it gets through to them then that's good." Mr. Weasley said.

**"Easy for you to say, stuck here!" bellowed Fred. "I don't see you risking your neck!"**

"Sorry Sirius, sometimes when I'm angry or upset I don't know what I'm saying." Fred said sheepishly.

"It's alright, Sirius is just like that." Robin said.

**The little color remaining in Sirius's face drained from it. He looked for a moment as though he would quite like to hit Fred, but when he spoke, it was in a voice of determined calm.**

**"I know it's hard, but we've all got to act as though we don't know anything yet. We've got to stay put, at least until we hear from your mother, all right?"**

**Fred and George still looked mutinous. Ginny, however, took a few steps over to the nearest chair and sank into it. Cris looked at Ron, who made a funny movement somewhere between a nod and a shrug, and they sat down too. The twins glared at Sirius for another minute, then took seats either side of Ginny.**

**"That's right," said Sirius encouragingly, "come on, let's all… let's all have a drink while we're waiting. Accio Butterbeer!"**

"At least he didn't give them Firewhisky." Mrs. Weasley murmured.

"They are adults now Molly," Mr. Weasley whispered.

**He raised his wand as he spoke and half a dozen bottles came flying towards them out of the pantry, skidded along the table, scattering the debris of Sinus's meal, and stopped neatly in front of the six of them. They all drank, and for a while the only sounds were those of the crackling of the kitchen fire and the soft thud of their bottles on the table.**

**Cris was only drinking to have something to do with her hands. **

**Her stomach was full of horrible hot, bubbling guilt. They would not be here if it were not for her; they would all still be asleep in bed. And it was no good telling herself that by raising the alarm she had ensured that Mr. Weasley was found, because there was also the in escapable business of it being she who had attacked Mr. Weasley in the first place. **

"Cristal Rose! Don't think like that, it was not your fault." Lily shouted.

"I know now mum, I just wish I knew why I can see into Voldemort's mind." Cris said.

"I wish I knew as well." Sirius said. He kissed her head and let her continue to read.

**Don't be stupid, you haven't got fangs, she told herself, trying to keep calm, though the hand on her Butterbeer bottle was shaking, you were lying in bed, you weren't attacking anyone…**

**But then, what just happened in Dumbledore's office? she asked herself. I felt like I wanted to attack Dumbledore, too…**

"There has to be an explanation for all this." Percy said.

"I hope so," Cris said.

"Does it have to do with her scar?" Fudge asked.

"It's possible; she is the first and only person who has survived the Killing Curse." Remus said.

"I always forget about that." Fudge murmured to himself.

**She put the bottle down a little harder than she meant to, and it slopped over on to the table. No one took any notice. Then a burst of fire in midair illuminated the dirty plates in front of them and, as they gave cries of shock, a scroll of parchment fell with a thud on to the table, accompanied by a single golden phoenix tail feather.**

**"Fawkes!" said Sirius at once, snatching up the parchment. "That's not Dumbledore's writing – it must be a message from your mother - here -"**

**He thrust the letter into George's hand, who ripped it open and read aloud: "Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum."**

**George looked around the table.**

**"Still alive…" he said slowly. "But that makes it sound…"**

"How bad was it?" Alice asked.

"Bad enough, but I'm better now." Mr. Weasley said.

"That's good to know." Frank said.

**He did not need to finish the sentence. It sounded to Cris, too, as though Mr. Weasley was hovering somewhere between life and death. Still exceptionally pale, Ron stared at the back of his mother's letter as though it might speak words of comfort to him. Fred pulled the parchment out of George's hands and read it for himself, then looked up at Cris, who felt her hand shaking on her Butterbeer bottle again and clenched it more tightly to stop the trembling.**

**If Cris had ever sat through a longer night than this one, she could not remember it. Sirius suggested once, without any real conviction, that they all go to bed, but the Weasleys' looks of disgust were answer enough. They mostly sat in silence around the table, watching the candle wick sinking lower and lower into liquid wax, occasionally raising a bottle to their lips, speaking only to check the time, to wonder aloud what was happening, and to reassure each other that if there was bad news, they would know straightaway, for Mrs. Weasley must long since have arrived at St. Mungo's.**

**Fred fell into a doze, his head lolling sideways on to his shoulder. Ginny was curled like a cat on her chair, but her eyes were open; Cris could see them reflecting the firelight. Ron was sitting with his head in his hands, whether awake or asleep it was impossible to tell. **

"I was awake just mulling over everything that had happened." Ron said.

"It was quite frightening." Ginny said.

**Cris and Sirius looked at each other every so often, intruders upon the family grief, waiting… waiting…**

**At ten past five in the morning by Ron's watch, the kitchen door swung open and Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen. She was extremely pale, but when they all turned to look at her, Fred, Ron and Cris half rising from their chairs, she gave a wan smile.**

**"He's going to be all right," she said, **

"That's good to know," Alice said with a sigh of relief.

**her voice weak with tiredness. "He's sleeping. We can all go and see him later. Bill's sitting with him now; he's going to take the morning off work."**

**Fred fell back into his chair with his hands over his face. George and Ginny got up, walked swiftly over to their mother and hugged her. Ron gave a very shaky laugh and downed the rest of his Butterbeer in one.**

**"Breakfast!" said Sirius loudly and joyfully, jumping to his feet. "Where's that accursed house-elf? Kreacher! KREACHER!"**

**But Kreacher did not answer the summons.**

"But he should have been there when called right?" Gwen asked.

"It is possible he took that last order literally and left the house." Dumbledore said.

"But that means he could tell Cissa and Lucius everything." Sirius said wide-eyed.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out later." Dumbledore said.

**"Oh, forget it, then," muttered Sirius, counting the people in front of him. "So, it's breakfast for - let's see - seven… bacon and eggs, I think, and some tea, and toast -"**

**Cris hurried over to the stove to help. She did not want to intrude on the Weasleys' happiness**

"Cris, how many times do we have to tell you that you are apart of the family?" Ron asked.

"Enough," Cris said with a weak chuckle.

**and she dreaded the moment when Mrs. Weasley would ask her to recount her vision. However, she had barely taken plates from the dresser when Mrs. Weasley lifted them out of her hands and pulled her into a hug.**

**"I don't know what would have happened if it hadn't been for you, Cris," she said in a muffled voice. "They might not have found Arthur for hours, and then it would have been too late, but thanks to you he's alive and Dumbledore's been able to think up a good cover story for Arthur being where he was, you've no idea what trouble he would have been in otherwise, look at poor Sturgis…"**

"Yeah, that would've been very bad." Bill said.

**Cris could hardly bear her gratitude, but fortunately she soon released her to turn to Sirius and thank him for looking after her children through the night. Sirius said he was very pleased to have been able to help, and hoped they would all stay with him as long as Mr. Weasley was in hospital.**

"Or until break is over, whichever is first." Gwen said.

"Hopefully it's the whole break; it's nice to have fresh company once in a while." Sirius said.

**"Oh, Sirius, I'm so grateful… they think he'll be there a little while and it would be wonderful to be nearer… of course, that might mean we're here for Christmas."**

**"The more the merrier!" said Sirius with such obvious sincerity that Mrs. Weasley beamed at him, threw on an apron and began to help with breakfast.**

**"Sirius," Cris muttered, unable to stand it a moment longer. "Can I have a quick word? Er - now?"**

**She walked into the dark pantry and Sirius followed. Without preamble, Cris told her godfather every detail of the vision she had had, including the fact that she herself had been the snake who had attacked Mr. Weasley. **

"I'm glad you told, I'm there for you to tell these things to." Sirius said.

"Thanks Siri," Cris said hugging him before continuing.

**When she paused for breath, Sirius said, "Did you tell Dumbledore this?"**

**"Yes," said Cris impatiently, "but he didn't tell me what it meant. Well, he doesn't tell me anything anymore."**

**"I'm sure he would have told you if it was anything to worry about," said Sirius steadily.**

**"But that's not all," said Cris, in a voice only a little above a whisper. "Sirius, I… I think I'm going mad. Back in Dumbledore's office, just before we took the Portkey… for a couple of seconds there I thought I was a snake, I felt like one - my scar really hurt when I was looking at Dumbledore -Sirius, I wanted to attack him!"**

**She could only see a sliver of Sirius's face; the rest was in darkness.**

**"It must have been the aftermath of the vision, that's all," said Sirius. "You were still thinking of the dream or whatever it was and –"**

**"It wasn't that," said Cris, shaking her head, "it was like something rose up inside me, like there's a snake inside me." **

"That's not right; you're a cheetah, not a snake." Prongs said.

"So what's going on?" Lily asked.

"I'm sure you will find out." Dumbledore said.

**"You need to sleep," said Sirius firmly. "You're going to have breakfast, then go upstairs to bed, and after lunch you can go and see Arthur with the others. You're in shock, Cris; you're blaming yourself for something you only witnessed, and it's lucky you did witness it or Arthur might have died. Just stop worrying."**

"That you Pads," Prongs said.

"It's my job," Sirius said.

**He hugged Cris and left the pantry, leaving Cris standing alone in the dark.**

**Everyone but Cris spent the rest of the morning sleeping. She went up to the bedroom she and Ron had shared over the last few weeks of summer, but while Ron crawled into bed and was asleep within minutes, Cris sat fully clothed, hunched against the cold metal bars of the bedstead, keeping herself deliberately uncomfortable, determined not to fall into a doze, terrified that she might become the serpent again in her sleep and wake to find that she had attacked Ron, or else slithered through the house after one of the others…**

"I see why you stayed awake." Ginny said with a shiver.

"I can see why you would have thought that though it isn't plausible." Remus said.

"I know," Cris said.

**When Ron woke up, Cris pretended to have enjoyed a refreshing nap too.**

"It didn't work you know, you had dark circles under your eyes." Ron said.

"Well you didn't say anything." Cris said.

**Their trunks arrived from Hogwarts while they were eating lunch, so they could dress as Muggles for the trip to St Mungo's. Everybody except Cris was riotously happy and talkative as they changed out of their robes into jeans and sweatshirts. When Tonks and Mad-Eye turned up to escort them across London, they greeted them gleefully, laughing at the bowler hat Mad-Eye was wearing at an angle to conceal his magical eye and assuring him, truthfully, that Tonks, whose hair was short and bright pink again, would attract far less attention on the Underground.**

**Tonks was very interested in Cris' vision of the attack on Mr. Weasley, something Cris was not remotely interested in discussing.**

**"There isn't any Seer blood in your family, is there?" she enquired curiously, as they sat side by side on a train rattling towards the heart of the city. **

"No, there isn't, thank Merlin." Prongs said.

**"No," said Cris, thinking of Professor Trelawney and feeling insulted.**

**"No," said Tonks musingly, "no, I suppose it's not really prophecy you're doing, is it? I mean, you're not seeing the future, you're seeing the present… it's odd, isn't it? Useful, though…"**

"It does come in handy." Scarlett said.

"What do you mean?" Cris asked.

"Later," Keiran said.

**Cris didn't answer; fortunately, they got out at the next stop, a station in the very heart of London, and in the bustle of leaving the train she was able to allow Fred and George to get between herself and Tonks, who was leading the way. They all followed her up the escalator, Moody clunking along at the back of the group, his bowler tilted low and one gnarled hand stuck in between the buttons of his coat, clutching his wand. Cris thought he sensed the concealed eye staring hard at her.**

"You have good senses." Moody said.

"So you were watching me." Cris said.

"Just making sure no one attacks you." He said.

**Trying to avoid any more questions about her dream, she asked Mad-Eye where St. Mungo's was hidden.**

**"Not far from here," grunted Moody as they stepped out into the wintry air on a broad store-lined street packed with Christmas shoppers. He pushed Cris a little ahead of him and stumped along just behind; Cris knew the eye was rolling in all directions under the tilted hat. "Wasn't easy to find a good location for a hospital. Nowhere in Diagon Alley was big enough and we couldn't have it underground like the Ministry - wouldn't be healthy. In the end they managed to get hold of a building up here. Theory was, sick wizards could come and go and just blend in with the crowd."**

"But some of our diseases aren't easily disguisable." Lily said.

"I'm sure they would put on a glamour before they go." Kit said.

"That's possible," Padfoot said.

**He seized Cris' shoulder to prevent them being separated by a gaggle of shoppers plainly intent on nothing but making it into a nearby shop full of electrical gadgets.**

**"Here we go," said Moody a moment later.**

**They had arrived outside a large, old-fashioned, red-brick department store called Purge & Dowse Ltd. The place had a shabby, miserable air; the window displays consisted of a few chipped dummies with their wigs askew, standing at random and modeling fashions at least ten years out of date. Large signs on all the dusty doors read: "Closed for Refurbishment". Cris distinctly heard a large woman laden with plastic shopping bags say to her friend as they passed, "It's never open, that place…"**

"So non magical people can't get in?" Gwen asked.

"Squibs can," Remus said.

"But other than that no, if they do we obliviate the memory." Robin said.

"Seems simple enough." Gwen said.

**"Right," said Tonks, beckoning them towards a window displaying nothing but a particularly ugly female dummy. Its false eyelashes were hanging off and it was modeling a green nylon pinafore dress. "Everybody ready?"**

**They nodded, clustering around her. Moody gave Cris another shove between the shoulder blades to urge her forward and Tonks leaned close to the glass, looking up at the very ugly dummy, her breath steaming up the glass. "Wotcher… We're here to see Arthur Weasley."**

"You're speaking to the dummy?" Gwen asked.

"It is not what it seems." Tonks said with a smile. Gwen nodded and Cris continued reading.

**Cris thought how absurd it was for Tonks to expect the dummy to hear her talking so quietly through a sheet of glass, with buses rumbling along behind her and all the racket of a street full of shoppers. Then she reminded herself that dummies couldn't hear anyway. Next second, her mouth opened in shock as the dummy gave a tiny nod and beckoned with its jointed finger, and Tonks had seized Ginny and Mrs. Weasley by the elbows, stepped right through the glass and vanished. **

"That is so cool," Gwen said.

**Fred, George and Ron stepped after them. Cris glanced around at the jostling crowd; not one of them seemed to have a glance to spare for window displays as ugly as those of Purge & Dowse Ltd; nor did any of them seem to have noticed that six people had just melted into thin air in front of them.**

"That's because you are within the wards and they can't see you." Robin said.

"Cool," Gwen said again.

**"C'mon," growled Moody, giving Cris yet another poke in the back, and together they stepped forward through what felt like a sheet of cool water, emerging quite warm and dry on the other side.**

**There was no sign of the ugly dummy or the space where she had stood. They were in what seemed to be a crowded reception area where rows of witches and wizards sat upon rickety wooden chairs, some looking perfectly normal and perusing out-of-date copies of Witch Weekly, others sporting gruesome disfigurements such as elephant trunks or extra hands sticking out of their chests. The room was scarcely less quiet than the street outside, for many of the patients were making very peculiar noises: a sweaty-faced witch in the center of the front row, who was fanning herself vigorously with a copy of the Daily Prophet, kept letting off a high-pitched whistle as steam came pouring out of her mouth; a grubby-looking warlock in the corner clanged like a bell every time he moved and, with each clang, his head vibrated horribly so that he had to seize himself by the ears to hold it steady.**

"You guys have very weird ailments." Gwen said.

"You should hear the diseases." Lily said.

**Witches and wizards in lime-green robes were walking up and down the rows, asking questions and making notes on clipboards like Umbridge's. Cris noticed the emblem embroidered on their chests: a wand and bone, crossed.**

**"Are they doctors?" she asked Ron quietly.**

**"Doctors?" said Ron, looking startled. "Those Muggle nutters that cut people up? Nah, they're Healers."**

"So they are like doctors?" Gwen asked.

"Kind of, just without the cutting people open part." Lily said.

"That would be great, couple months ago I had to get my appendix removed because it burst." Gwen said.

"Ouch," Lily, Hermione and Cris said.

"What's an appendix?" Ron asked.

"An organ in the body that does absolutely nothing, it used to do something but overtime it ceased to function." Hermione said.

"Oh, do we have it?" Padfoot asked.

"Possibly," Lily said.

"Can I finish this chapter?" Cris asked.

"Sorry," the group said.

**"Over here!" called Mrs. Weasley above the renewed clanging of the warlock in the corner, and they followed her to the queue in front of a plump blonde witch seated at a desk marked Enquiries. The wall behind her was covered in notices and posters saying things like: **

**A CLEAN CAULDRON KEEPS POTIONS FROM BECOMING POISONS and ANTIDOTES ARE ANTI-DON'TS UNLESS APPROVED BY A QUALIFIED HEALER. **

**There was also a large portrait of a witch with long silver ringlets which was labeled:**

**Dilys Derwent**

**St. Mungo's Healer 1722- Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 1741- Dilys was eyeing the Weasley party closely as though counting them; when Cris caught her eye she gave a tiny wink, walked sideways out of her portrait and vanished.**

"Well at least she is still keeping an eye out." Alice said.

"Alice, Frank, what's coming up might disturb you some." Hermione said.

"I think it might be the next chapter Mia," Cris said.

"What's coming up?" Frank asked.

"You'll see." Ginny said sadly.

**Meanwhile, at the front of the queue, a young wizard was performing an odd on-the-spot jig and trying, in between yelps of pain, to explain his predicament to the witch behind the desk.**

**"It's these - ouch - shoes my brother gave me - ow- they're eating my - OUCH - feet - look at them, there must be some kind of - AARGH - jinx on them and I can't - AAAAARGH – get them off." He hopped from one foot to the other as though dancing on hot coals.**

**"The shoes don't prevent you reading, do they?" said the blonde witch, irritably pointing at a large sign to the left of her desk. "You want Spell Damage, fourth floor. Just like it says on the floor guide. Next!"**

"Well that's rude," Gwen said.

"She's probably just had to work over night." Robin said.

**As the wizard hobbled and pranced sideways out of the way, the Weasley party moved forward a few steps and Cris read the floor guide:**

**ARTEFACT ACCIDENTS… Ground floor Cauldron explosion, wand backfiring, broom crashes, etc.**

"I end up there a lot." Teddy said.

"So do I." Tonks said. They smiled at each other and Remus shook his head, happy that his son had something in common with his mother.

**CREATURE-INDUCED INJURIES… First floor Bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, etc.**

**MAGICAL BUGS… Second floor Contagious maladies, e.g. dragon pox, vanishing sickness, scrojungulus, etc.**

**POTION AND PLANT POISONING… Third floor Rashes, regurgitation (uncontrollable), etc.**

**SPELL DAMAGE… Fourth floor Unliftable jinxes, hexes, and incorrectly applied charms, etc.**

**VISITORS' TEAROOM AND HOSPITAL SHOP… Fifth floor IF YOU ARE UNSURE WHERE TO GO, INCAPABLE OF NORMAL SPEECH OR UNABLE TO REMEMBER WHY YOU ARE HERE, OUR WELCOME WITCH WILL BE PLEASED TO HELP.**

"I don't think she's pleased at the moment." Gwen said.

"Everyone gets cranky without enough sleep." Ginny said looking at Cris.

**A very old, stooped wizard with a hearing trumpet had shuffled to the front of the queue now.**

**"I'm here to see Broderick Bode!" he wheezed.**

The future kids looked at each other, Cris and the rest put together everything concerning the war for them to look through when they became ready to hear it and Bode's death was one of them.

**"Ward forty-nine, but I'm afraid you're wasting your time," said the witch dismissively. "He's completely addled, you know - still thinks he's a teapot. Next!"**

**A harassed-looking wizard was holding his small daughter tightly by the ankle while she flapped around his head using the immensely large, feathery wings that had sprouted right out through the back of her romper suit.**

**"Fourth floor," said the witch, in a bored voice, without asking, and the man disappeared through the double doors beside the desk, holding his daughter like an oddly shaped balloon. "Next!"**

**Mrs. Weasley moved forward to the desk.**

**"Hello," she said, "my husband, Arthur Weasley, was supposed to be moved to a different ward this morning, could you tell us -?"**

**"Arthur Weasley?" said the witch, running her finger down a long list in front of her. "Yes, first floor, second door on the right, Dai Llewellyn Ward."**

"That's the ward I was in when I first got bitten." Moony said. Padfoot and Lily each placed a hand on his shoulder as he shivered.

"It wasn't your fault you were bitten." Lily whispered.

"I know," Moony said.

**"Thank you," said Mrs. Weasley. "Come on, you lot."**

**They followed her through the double doors and along the narrow corridor beyond, which was lined with more portraits of famous Healers and lit by crystal bubbles full of candles that floated up on the ceiling, looking like giant soapsuds. More witches and wizards in lime-green robes walked in and out of the doors they passed; a foul-smelling yellow gas wafted into the passageway as they passed one door, and every now and then they heard distant wailing. They climbed a flight of stairs and entered the Creature-Induced Injuries corridor, where the second door on the right bore the words: Dangerous' Dai Llewellyn Ward: Serious Bites. Underneath this was a card in a brass holder on which had been handwritten: Healer-in-Charge: Hippocrates Smethwyck. Trainee Healer: Augustus Pye.**

**"We'll wait outside, Molly," Tonks said. "Arthur won't want too many visitors at once… it ought to be just the family first."**

**Mad-Eye growled his approval of this idea and set himself with his back against the corridor wall, his magical eye spinning in all directions. Cris drew back, too, but Mrs. Weasley reached out a hand and pushed her through the door, saying, "Don't be silly, Cris, Arthur wants to thank you."**

"I'm just not used to it, and am still getting used to it." Cris said.

"We understand Cris, now that we know how you grew up we understand why." Mrs. Weasley said.

**The ward was small and rather dingy, as the only window was narrow and set high in the wall facing the door. Most of the light came from more shining crystal bubbles clustered in the middle of the ceiling. The walls were of paneled oak and there was a portrait of a rather vicious-looking wizard on the wall, captioned: Urquhart Rackharrow, 1612—1697, Inventor of the Entrail-expelling Curse.**

"How is that useful?" Gwen asked.

"I honestly don't know, there are a lot of weird curses out there." Remus said.

**There were only three patients. Mr. Weasley was occupying the bed at the far end of the ward beside the tiny window. Cris was pleased and relieved to see that he was propped up on several pillows and reading the Daily Prophet by the solitary ray of sunlight falling on to his bed. He looked up as they walked towards him and, seeing who it was, beamed.**

"Well, you're at least your normal self." Robin said.

**"Hello!" he called, throwing the Prophet aside. "Bill just left, Molly, had to get back to work, but he says he'll drop in on you later."**

**"How are you, Arthur?" asked Mrs. Weasley, bending down to kiss his cheek and looking anxiously into his face. "You're still looking a bit peaky."**

**"I feel absolutely fine," said Mr. Weasley brightly, holding out his good arm to give Ginny a hug.**

**"If they could only take the bandages off, I'd be fit to go home."**

**"Why can't they take them off, Dad?" asked Fred.**

**"Well, I start bleeding like mad every time they try," said Mr. Weasley cheerfully,**

"Cheerfully?" Gwen asked.

"That's how he is." Bill said.

"Why did you bleed every time they remove them?" Lily asked.

"It was the venom in the bite." Mr. Weasley said.

**reaching across for his wand, which lay on his bedside cabinet, and waving it so that six extra chairs appeared at his bedside to seat them all. "It seems there was some rather unusual kind of poison in that snake's fangs that keeps wounds open. They're sure they'll find an antidote, though; they say they've had much worse cases than mine, and in the meantime I just have to keep taking a Blood-Replenishing Potion every hour. But that fellow over there," he said, dropping his voice and nodding towards the bed opposite in which a man lay looking green and sickly and staring at the ceiling. "Bitten by a werewolf, poor chap. No cure at all."**

Moony paled and looked down.

"It's harder to get a handle on it the older you are." Remus said.

"So in some ways you're lucky that you were bitten when you were younger." Gwen said.

"In some ways." Remus said.

**"A werewolf?" whispered Mrs. Weasley, looking alarmed. "Is he safe in a public ward? Shouldn't he be in a private room?"**

"Sorry Remus," Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's alright, you fear the unknown, I am known to you and no I would never intentionally hurt your family." Remus said.

**"It's two weeks till full moon," Mr. Weasley reminded her quietly. "They've been talking to him this morning, the Healers, you know, trying to persuade him he'll be able to lead an almost normal life. I said to him - didn't mention names, of course - but I said I knew a werewolf personally, very nice man, who finds the condition quite easy to manage."**

"Well not easy but well enough." Remus said with a chuckle.

**"What did he say?" asked George.**

**"Said he'd give me another bite if I didn't shut up," said Mr. Weasley sadly. "And that woman over there," he indicated the only other occupied bed, which was right beside the door, "won't tell the Healers what bit her, which makes us all think it must have been something she was handling illegally. Whatever it was took a real chunk out of her leg, very nasty smell when they take off the dressings."**

**"So, you going to tell us what happened, Dad?" asked Fred, pulling his chair closer to the bed.**

**"Well, you already know, don't you?" said Mr. Weasley, with a significant smile at Cris. "It's very simple - I'd had a very long day, dozed off, got sneaked up on and bitten."**

**"Is it in the Prophet, you being attacked?" asked Fred, indicating the newspaper Mr. Weasley had cast aside.**

"I don't think it would be, it would be pretty suspicious." Prongs said.

"It wasn't," Robin said.

**"No, of course not," said Mr. Weasley, with a slightly bitter smile, "the Ministry wouldn't want everyone to know a dirty great serpent got —"**

"Dad/Arthur!" warned the Order members.

"I know," Mr. Weasley said sheepishly.

**"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley warned him.**

**"- got - er - me," Mr. Weasley said hastily, though Cris was quite sure that was not what he had meant to say.**

**"So where were you when it happened, Dad?" asked George.**

**"That's my business," said Mr. Weasley, though with a small smile. He snatched up the Daily Prophet, shook it open again and said, "I was just reading about Willy Widdershins's arrest when you arrived. You know Willy turned out to be behind those regurgitating toilets back in the summer? One of his jinxes backfired, the toilet exploded and they found him lying unconscious in the wreckage covered from head to foot in -" **

"Eww," the girls said.

**"When you say you were 'on duty'," Fred interrupted in a low voice, "what were you doing?"**

"You really don't give up do you?" Tonks asked with a smile.

"We can be just as bad as Cris." George said.

"I feel so sorry for your kids." Kingsley said.

"You should feel sorry for their teachers." Teddy said. That earned a slap from Lily J who was in his lap.

"I thought you loved me." Lily J said.

"I do," Teddy said giving her a light kiss so Cris continued to read with a smile on her face.

**"You heard your father," whispered Mrs. Weasley, "we are not discussing this here! Go on about Willy Widdershins, Arthur."**

**"Well, don't ask me how, but he actually got off the toilet charge," said Mr. Weasley grimly. "I can only suppose gold changed hands -"**

**"You were guarding it, weren't you?" said George quietly. "The weapon? The thing You-Know-Who's after?"**

**"George, be quiet!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.**

"You shouldn't talk about things like that in public." Kingsley said.

**"Anyway," said Mr. Weasley, in a raised voice, "this time Willy's been caught selling biting doorknobs to Muggles and I don't think he'll be able to worm his way out of it because, according to this article, two Muggles have lost fingers and are now in St. Mungo's for emergency bone re-growth and memory modification. Just think of it, Muggles in St. Mungo's! I wonder which ward they're in?"**

"Dad/Arthur," groaned the Order members. The younger kids chuckled but didn't say anything more.

**And he looked eagerly around as though hoping to see a signpost.**

**"Didn't you say You-Know-Who's got a snake, Cris?" asked Fred, looking at his father for a reaction. "A massive one? You saw it the night he returned, didn't you?" **

"You should really learn to let things go." Tonks said.

"You saw them last year, they don't." Charlie said.

"They get a lot better. Probably had to do with becoming parents." Keiran said.

"That would do it." Robin said.

**"That's enough," said Mrs. Weasley crossly. "Mad-Eye and Tonks are outside, Arthur, they want to come and see you. And you lot can wait outside," she added to her children and Cris. "You can come and say goodbye afterwards. Go on."**

**They trooped back into the corridor. Mad-Eye and Tonks went in and closed the door of the ward behind them. Fred raised his eyebrows.**

**"Fine," he said coolly, rummaging in his pockets, **

"Please tell me you don't have what I think you have." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I think he does," Padfoot said.

"You two are just as nosy as Cris." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Thank you dear sister." They said.

**"be like that. Don't tell us anything."**

**"Looking for these?" said George, holding out what looked like a tangle of flesh-colored string.**

**"You read my mind," said Fred, grinning. "Let's see if St. Mungo's puts Imperturbable Charms on its ward doors, shall we?" **

"They probably should." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I hope they didn't hear anything too important." Tonks muttered.

**He and George disentangled the string and separated five Extendable Ears from each other. Fred and George handed them around. Cris hesitated to take one.**

**"Go on, Cris, take it! You saved Dad's life. If anyone's got the right to eavesdrop on him, it's you." **

"I love your logic." Padfoot said with a grin.

"They shouldn't be eavesdropping anyway." Lily said.

**Grinning in spite of herself, Cris took the end of the string and inserted it into her ear as the twins had done.**

**"Okay, go!" Fred whispered.**

**The flesh-colored strings wriggled like long skinny worms and snaked under the door. At first, Cris could hear nothing, then she jumped as she heard Tonks whispering as clearly as though she were standing right beside her.**

**"… they searched the whole area but couldn't find the snake anywhere. It just seems to have vanished after it attacked you, Arthur… but You-Know-Who can't have expected a snake to get in, can he?"**

**"I reckon he sent it as a lookout," growled Moody, "cause he's not had any luck so far, has he? No, I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there the beast would've had a lot more time to look around. So, Potter says she saw it all happen?"**

**"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded rather uneasy. "You know, Dumbledore seems almost to have been waiting for Cris to see something like this."**

"What do you mean?" Lily asked glaring at the headmaster.

"I'm sure it'll say sooner or later." Dumbledore said.

**"Yeah, well," said Moody, "there's something funny about the Potter kid, we all know that."**

**"Dumbledore seemed worried about Cris when I spoke to him this morning," whispered Mrs. Weasley.**

**"Course he's worried," growled Moody. "The girl's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake. Obviously, Potter doesn't realize what that means, but if You-Know-Who's possessing her —"**

"What?" screamed the marauders and Gwen.

"It shouldn't be possible, right?" Lily asked fearfully.

"It can't happen that way, can it?" Moony asked.

"No, it can't." Robin said.

**Cris pulled the Extendable Ear out of her own, her heart hammering very fast and heat rushing up her face. She looked around at the others. They were all staring at her, the strings still trailing from their ears, looking suddenly fearful.**

"That's the chapter." Cris said. He tossed it to George as she didn't want to move from Sirius' lap. Sirius wrapped his arms tighter around her knowing that she was scared of that ever happening.

"It won't happen pup, I won't let it." Sirius said.

"But what if it does, I don't want to hurt anyone and let anyone get hurt." Cris mumbled.

"This is why you need to learn Occulmency from Snape, to keep this from happening." Sirius said. Cris nodded and George started the next chapter.


	132. Chapter 23: Christmas on the Closed Ward

"**Chapter 23: Christmas on the Closed Ward," **George read.

Neville looked down; this is where his friends found out about his parents.

**Was this why Dumbledore would no longer meet Cris' eyes? Did he expect to see Voldemort staring out of them, afraid, perhaps, that their vivid green might turn suddenly to scarlet, with catlike slits for pupils? Cris remembered how the snakelike face of Voldemort had once forced itself out of the back of Professor Quirrell's head and ran her hand over the back of her own, wondering what it would feel like if Voldemort burst out of her skull.**

"Don't think like that pup." Sirius whispered into her hair. He didn't want her to think like that, he didn't want to think like that.

**She felt dirty, contaminated, as though she were carrying some deadly germ, unworthy to sit on the Underground train back from the hospital with innocent, clean people whose minds and bodies were free of the taint of Voldemort… she had not merely seen the snake, she had been the snake, she knew it now…**

"But you remember everything," Ginny said.

"I do, but it doesn't make me feel any better." Cris said quietly.

**A truly terrible thought then occurred to her, a memory bobbing to the surface of her mind, one that made her insides writhe and squirm like serpents.**

**What's he after, apart from followers?**

"We should tell her Albus, she has the right to know." McGonagall whispered to him.

"I will when the time is right, Minerva." Albus whispered back.

"She is ready, question is, are you?" she whispered.

**Stuff he can only get by stealth… like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time. I'm the weapon, Cris thought, and it was as though poison were pumping through her veins, chilling her, bringing her out in a sweat as she swayed with the train through the dark tunnel. **

"Listen to me Cris, you are not the weapon, alright, I won't let anything bad happen to you as long as I am alive." Sirius whispered.

"I know, I'm just terrified of what could happen." Cris whispered getting closer to her godfather.

"I am too, I am too." Sirius whispered as George continued reading.

**I'm the one Voldemort's trying to use, that's why they've got guards around me everywhere I go, it's not for my protection, it's for other people's, only it's not working, they can't have someone on me all the time at Hogwarts… I did attack Mr. Weasley last night, it was me. Voldemort made me do it and he could be inside me, listening to my thoughts right now –**

"Cris, he is not in you, you are not being possessed, you are just seeing into his mind, and it feels real to you. And the guard is for your protection, you got kidnapped once, he won't be trying it again." Remus said.

"I hope so," Cris said.

**"****Are you all right, Cris, dear?" whispered Mrs. Weasley leaning across Ginny to speak to her as the train rattled along through its dark tunnel. "You don't look very well. Are you feeling sick?"**

"I don't blame you for feeling sick, I would too if I were in your shoes." Tonks said.

**They were all watching her. She shook her head violently and stared up at an advertisement for home insurance.**

**"****Cris, dear, are you sure you're all right?" said Mrs. Weasley in a worried voice, as they walked around the unkempt patch of grass in the middle of Grimmauld Place. "You look ever so pale… are you sure you slept this morning? You go upstairs to bed right now and you can have a couple of hours of sleep before dinner, all right?"**

**She nodded; here was a ready-made excuse not to talk to any of the others, which was precisely what she wanted, so when she opened the front door she hurried straight past the troll's-leg umbrella stand, up the stairs and into her and Ron's bedroom.**

"How in the world do you do that without tripping?" Tonks asked.

"Very easily." Cris said.

**Cris transformed into her cheetah and hid under the bed to think, her brain teeming and seething with questions and ever more dreadful ideas. **

**How had she become the snake? Perhaps she had another animagus form…no she would know…perhaps Voldemort was an animagus…yes, thought Cris, that would fit, he would turn into a snake of course…**

"Those are logical guesses." Percy said.

**and when he's possessing me, then we both transform… that still doesn't explain how I got to London and back to my bed in the space of about five minutes… but then Voldemort's about the most powerful wizard in the world, apart from Dumbledore, it's probably no problem at all to him to transport people like that.**

"You should know that it can't happen." Lily said.

"I do know, my brain was on the fritz, I forgot about it." Cris said.

**And then, with a terrible stab of panic, she thought, but this is insane - if Voldemort's possessing me, I'm giving him a clear view into the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix right now!**

"We wouldn't let you leave even if you wanted to." Sirius said.

"I know, I doubted you guys would let me anyway." Cris said.

"No we wouldn't, we would tie you to the bed if we had to." George said.

"Totally, and then try to make you think happy thoughts." Fred said. Cris smiled and laughed and George continued reading satisfied they got her to laugh.

**He'll know who's in the Order and where Sirius is… and I've heard loads of stuff I shouldn't have, everything Sirius told me the first night I was here…**

**There was only one thing for it: she would have to leave Grimmauld Place straightaway. **

"Don't do that," Lily said.

"I didn't," Cris said.

**She would spend Christmas at Hogwarts without the others, which would keep them safe over the holidays at least… but no, that wouldn't do, there were still plenty of people at Hogwarts to maim and injure. What if it was Seamus, Dean or Neville next time? She looked out from under the bed to the empty frame of Phineas Nigellus. A leaden sensation was settling in the pit of her stomach. She had no alternative: she was going to have to return to Privet Drive, cut herself off from other wizards entirely. **

"Don't you dare think of doing that." Lily scolded.

"I didn't," Cris said.

**Well, if she had to do it, she thought, there was no point hanging around. Trying with all her might not to think how the Dursley's were going to react when they found her on their doorstep six months earlier than they had expected, she strode over to her trunk, slammed the lid shut and locked it, then glanced around automatically for Hedwig before remembering that she was still at Hogwarts - well, her cage would be one less thing to carry - she seized one end of her trunk and had dragged it halfway towards the door when a snide voice said, "Running away, are we?"**

"Phineas, at least he's good for something." Sirius muttered. "Don't you dare think about running away again."

"I won't," Cris said.

"Good," Sirius said kissing the top of her head.

**She looked around. Phineas Nigellus had appeared on the canvas of his portrait and was leaning against the frame, watching Cris with an amused expression on his face.**

**"Not running away, no," said Cris shortly, dragging her trunk a few more feet across the room.**

"Then what do you call that?" Ron asked.

"Protecting those I love," Cris said.

"Of course," Hermione said.

**"I thought," said Phineas Nigellus, stroking his pointed beard, "that to belong in Gryffindor house you were supposed to be brave! It looks to me as though you would have been better off in my own house. We Slytherins are brave, yes, but not stupid. For instance, given the choice, we will always choose to save our own necks."**

"Ah, but she isn't saving her own neck, she is protecting everyone else." Charlie said with an eye roll.

**"It's not my own neck I'm saving," said Cris tersely, tugging the trunk over a patch of particularly uneven, moth-eaten carpet right in front of the door.**

**"Oh, I see," said Phineas Nigellus, still stroking his beard, "this is no cowardly flight - you are being noble."**

"You're always doing something noble." Neville said.

"She gets it from James." Lily said glaring at Prongs.

**Cris ignored him. Her hand was on the doorknob when Phineas Nigellus said lazily, "I have a message for you from Albus Dumbledore."**

**Cris span round.**

**"What is it?"**

**"'Stay where you are.'"**

**"I haven't moved!" said Cris, her hand still upon the doorknob. "So what's the message?"**

"I think that is the message." Padfoot said.

**"I have just given it to you, dolt," said Phineas Nigellus smoothly. "Dumbledore says, 'Stay where you are.'"**

**"Why?" said Cris eagerly, dropping the end of her trunk. "Why does he want me to stay? What else did he say?"**

**"Nothing whatsoever," said Phineas Nigellus, raising a thin black eyebrow as though he found Cris impertinent.**

**Cris' temper rose to the surface like a snake rearing from long grass. She was exhausted, she was confused beyond measure, she had experienced terror, relief, then terror again in the last twelve hours, and still Dumbledore did not want to talk to her!**

"There better be a good reason for all this." Sirius said snarling clutching his goddaughter to him.

**"So that's it, is it?" she said loudly. "'Stay where you are'! That's all anyone could tell me after I got attacked by those Dementors, too! Just stay put while the grown-ups sort it out, Cris! We won't bother telling you anything, though, because your tiny little brain might not be able to cope with it!"**

"Yeah, I can see how you felt like that, I would have too if I were in your position." Prongs said.

**"You know," said Phineas Nigellus, even more loudly than Cris "this is precisely why I loathed being a teacher! Young people are so infernally convinced that they are absolutely right about everything. Has it not occurred to you, my poor puffed-up popinjay, that there might be an excellent reason why the Headmaster of Hogwarts is not confiding every tiny detail of his plans to you? Have you never paused, while feeling hard-done-by, to note that following Dumbledore's orders has never yet led you into harm? No. No, like all young people, you are quite sure that you alone feel and think, you alone recognize danger, you alone are the only one clever enough to realize what the Dark Lord may be planning -" **

"I don't want to know, I don't want anything to do with that maniac." Cris said.

"I know," Sirius said.

"Though it would be nice to be clued in on some things." Cris said.

"You should know, we'll talk about this later, okay?" Remus asked. Cris nodded, it was better than a no.

**"He is planning something to do with me, then?" said Cris swiftly.**

**"Did I say that?" said Phineas Nigellus, idly examining his silk gloves. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have better things to do than listen to adolescent agonizing… good-day to you."**

**And he strolled to the edge of his frame and out of sight.**

**"Fine, go then!" Cris bellowed at the empty frame. "And tell Dumbledore thanks for nothing!"**

"Did he really tell you?" Cris asked blushing.

"No he did not," Dumbledore said.

"Good," Cris said with a sigh of relief.

**The empty canvas remained silent. Fuming, Cris dragged her trunk back to the foot of her bed, then threw herself face down on the moth-eaten covers, her eyes shut, her body heavy and aching.**

**She felt as though she had journeyed for miles and miles… it seemed impossible that less than twenty-four hours ago Fred and George had been approaching her under the mistletoe… she was so tired… she was scared to sleep… yet she did not know how long she could fight it… Dumbledore had told her to stay… that must mean she was allowed to sleep… but she was scared… what if it happened again?**

**She was sinking into shadows…**

**It was as though a film in her head had been waiting to start.**

"Do you ever have normal dreams?" Lily asked.

"Sometimes, but not too often." Cris said with a shrug.

**She was walking down a deserted corridor towards a plain black door, past rough stone walls, torches, and an open doorway on to a flight of stone steps leading downstairs on the left…**

**She reached the black door but could not open it… she stood gazing at it, desperate for entry… something she wanted with all her heart lay beyond… a prize beyond her dreams… if only her scar would stop prickling… then she would be able to think more clearly…**

**"Cris," said Ron's voice, from far, far away, "Mum says dinner's ready, but she'll save you something if you want to stay in bed."**

**Cris opened her eyes, but Ron had already left the room. **

**He doesn't want to be on his own with me, Cris thought. Not after what he heard Moody say.**

"That's not true mate, I wasn't sure how deep asleep you were. You looked pretty comfortable to me." Ron said.

"I don't know, I was exhausted though." Cris said.

"I could tell." Sirius said.

**She supposed none of them would want her there anymore, now that they knew what was inside her.**

**She would not go down to dinner; she would not inflict her company on them. She turned over on to her other side and, after a while, dropped back off to sleep. She woke much later, in the early hours of the morning, her insides aching with hunger and Ron snoring in the next bed. **

**Squinting around the room, she saw the dark outline of Phineas Nigellus standing again in his portrait and it occurred to Cris that Dumbledore had probably sent Phineas Nigellus to watch over her, in case she attacked somebody else.**

"It is not you." Cried the room.

"I know that now," Cris said with a blush.

**The feeling of being unclean intensified. She half-wished she had not obeyed Dumbledore… if this was how life was going to be for her in Grimmauld Place from now on, maybe she would be better off in Privet Drive after all.**

**Everybody else spent the following morning putting up Christmas decorations. Cris could not remember Sirius ever being in such a good mood; he was actually singing carols, **

"Plug your ears." Prongs said.

"Oi, I'm not that bad of a singer. And plus Robin told me the news earlier that day. I wanted to tell you but you were being sneaky." Sirius said.

"Sorry," Cris said.

**apparently delighted that he was to have company over Christmas. Cris could hear his voice echoing up through the floor in the cold drawing room where she was sitting alone, watching the sky growing whiter outside the windows, threatening snow, all the time feeling a savage pleasure that she was giving the others the opportunity to keep talking about her, as they were bound to be doing. **

"We were just worried about you." Ginny said.

"Yeah, after Mungo's you just disappeared on us and we were worried." Fred said.

"Sorry," Cris said.

"Stop apologizing." George said.

**When she heard Mrs. Weasley calling her name softly up the stairs around lunchtime, she retreated further upstairs and ignored her.**

**Around six o'clock in the evening the doorbell rang and Mrs. Black started screaming again.**

**Assuming that Mundungus or some other Order member had come to call, Cris merely settled herself more comfortably against the wall of Buckbeak's room where she was hiding, trying to ignore how hungry she felt as she fed dead rats to the Hippogriff. It came as a slight shock when somebody hammered hard on the door a few minutes later.**

**"I know you're in there," said Hermione's voice. "Will you please come out? I want to talk to you." **

"What are you doing there, I thought you were skiing." Lily asked.

"It'll explain." Hermione said.

"Well, if it'll stop Cris from brooding that's good." Prongs said.

**"What are you doing here?" Cris asked her, pulling open the door as Buckbeak resumed his scratching at the straw-strewn floor for any fragments of rat he may have dropped. "I thought you were skiing with your mum and dad?"**

**"Well, to tell the truth, skiing's not really my thing," said Hermione. "So, I've come here for Christmas." There was snow in her hair and her face was pink with cold. "But don't tell Ron. I told him it's really good because he kept laughing so much. **

"You lied to me?" Ron asked with a mock hurt expression.

"You try it sometime." Hermione said.

"I prefer snowboarding." Gwen said.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Cris said.

"Snowboarding?" Ron asked.

"It's the same as skiing only on one board." Hermione said.

"That doesn't sound any better." Ron said.

**Mum and Dad are a bit disappointed, but I've told them that everyone who is serious about the exams is staying at Hogwarts to study. **

"And you lied to your parents." Ginny said.

"It was actually good I came back." Hermione said.

"Yeah, she got Cris to talk." George said.

"We wanted to but we didn't know how." Fred said.

**They want me to do well, they'll understand. Anyway," she said briskly, "let's go to your bedroom, Ron's mum has lit a fire in there and she's sent up sandwiches."**

**Cris followed her back to the second floor. When she entered the bedroom, she was rather surprised to see both Ron and Ginny waiting for them, sitting on Ron's bed.**

**"I came on the Knight Bus," said Hermione airily, pulling off her jacket before Cris had time to speak. "Dumbledore told me what had happened first thing this morning, but I had to wait for term to end officially before setting off. Umbridge is already livid that you lot disappeared right under her nose, even though Dumbledore told her Mr. Weasley was in St. Mungo's and he'd given you all permission to visit. So…"**

**She sat down next to Ginny, and the two girls and Ron all looked up at Cris.**

**"How're you feeling?" asked Hermione.**

**"Fine," said Cris stiffly.**

"Cris, if you're anything like me, your emotions show in your eyes." Lily said.

"They do," Hermione said.

"It was worth a try." Cris said shrugging her shoulders.

**"Oh, don't lie, Cris," she said impatiently. "Ron and Ginny say you've been hiding from everyone since you got back from St. Mungo's."**

**"They do, do they?" said Cris, glaring at Ron and Ginny. Ron looked down at his feet but Ginny seemed quite unabashed.**

**"Well, you have!" she said. "And you won't look at any of us!"**

**"It's you lot who won't look at me!" said Cris angrily.**

**"Maybe you're taking it in turns to look, and keep missing each other," suggested Hermione, the corners of her mouth twitching.**

"Wow, Hermione's joking, who would have thought." George said.

**"Very funny," snapped Cris, turning away.**

**"Oh, stop feeling all misunderstood," said Hermione sharply. "Look, the others have told me what you overheard last night on the Extendable Ears -"**

**"Yeah?" growled Cris, her hands deep in her pockets as she watched the snow now falling thickly outside. "All been talking about me, have you? Well, I'm getting used to it."**

**"We wanted to talk to you, Cris," said Ginny, "but as you've been hiding ever since we got back -"**

**"I didn't want anyone to talk to me," said Cris, who was feeling more and more nettled.**

**"Well, that was a bit stupid of you," said Ginny angrily, "seeing as you don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by You-Know-Who, and I can tell you how it feels."**

"Sorry Gin, I kind of forgot about that." Cris said.

"I try to as well." Ginny said.

**Cris remained quite still as the impact of these words hit her. Then she wheeled round.**

**"I forgot," she said.**

**"Lucky you," said Ginny coolly.**

**"I'm sorry" Cris said, and she meant it. "So… so, do you think I'm being possessed, then?"**

**"Well, can you remember everything you've been doing?" Ginny asked. "Are there big blank periods where you don't know what you've been up to?"**

"Thank you Ginny," Lily said.

"You're welcome; I was worried about her too." Ginny said.

**Cris racked her brains.**

**"No," she said.**

**"Then You-Know-Who hasn't ever possessed you," said Ginny simply. "When he did it to me, I couldn't remember what I'd been doing for hours at a time. I'd find myself somewhere and not know how I got there."**

**Cris hardly dared believe her, yet her heart was lightening almost in spite of herself.**

**"That dream I had about your dad and the snake, though —"**

**"Cris you've had these dreams before," Hermione said. "You had flashes of what Voldemort was up to last year."**

**"This was different," said Cris, shaking his head. "I was inside that snake. It was like I was the snake… what if Voldemort somehow transported me to London —?" **

"You really should remember that you can't do that inside Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"I know," Cris said.

**"One day," said Hermione, sounding thoroughly exasperated, "you'll read **_**Hogwarts: A History **_**again****, and perhaps it will remind you that you can't Apparate or Disapparate inside Hogwarts. Even Voldemort couldn't just make you fly out of your dormitory, Cris."**

"Do you remember now?" Padfoot asked cheekily.

"Yes, Padfoot, I do." Cris said with a small smile.

**"You didn't leave your bed, mate," said Ron. "I saw you thrashing around in your sleep for at least a minute before we could wake you up."**

"And now you know for sure." Tonks said.

**Cris started pacing up and down the room again, thinking. What they were all saying was not only comforting, it made sense… without really thinking; she took a sandwich from the plate on the bed and crammed it hungrily into her mouth.**

**"I'm not the weapon after all," thought Cris. Her heart swelled with happiness and relief, and she felt like joining in as they heard Sirius tramping past their door towards Buckbeak's room, singing "God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs" at the top of his voice.**

"I was going to see if you were there." Sirius said.

"You seem to keep missing me." Cris said with a cheeky smile.

"Yep, apparently." Sirius said.

**How could she have dreamed of returning to Privet Drive for Christmas? Sirius's delight at having the house full again, and especially at having Cris back, was infectious. He was no longer their sullen host of the summer; now he seemed determined that everyone should enjoy themselves as much, if not more than they would have done at Hogwarts, and he worked tirelessly in the run-up to Christmas Day, cleaning and decorating with their help, so that by the time they all went to bed on Christmas Eve the house was barely recognizable. The tarnished chandeliers were no longer hung with cobwebs but with garlands of holly and gold and silver streamers; magical snow glittered in heaps over the threadbare carpets; a great Christmas tree, obtained by Mundungus and decorated with live fairies, blocked Sirius's family tree from view, and even the stuffed elf-heads on the hall wall wore Father Christmas hats and beards.**

"That's the only way they would look even half-way decent." Sirius said.

"I don't think I can imagine it like that." Padfoot said.

"It was nice," Cris said.

**Cris awoke on Christmas morning to find a stack of presents at the foot of her bed and Ron already halfway through opening his own, rather larger, pile.**

**"Good haul this year," he informed Cris through a cloud of paper. "Thanks for the Broom Compass, it's excellent; beats Hermione's - she got me a homework planner–"**

"Sorry," Ron said blushing.

"I think it's sweet." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Useful too," Lily added.

**Cris sorted through her presents and found one with Hermione's handwriting on it. She had given him, too, a book that resembled a diary except that it said things like "Do it today or later you'll pay!" every time she opened a page.**

"Cris is usually good about it though." Lily said.

"She is, but it doesn't hurt to have it." Hermione said.

**Sirius and Remus had given Cris a set of excellent books entitled Practical Defensive Magic and its Use Against the Dark Arts, which had superb, moving color illustrations of all the counter jinxes and hexes it described.**

"Those sound cool." Bill said.

"Sorry, you can't have them." Cris said. Bill pouted and George continued to read with a smile on his face.

**Cris flicked through the first volume eagerly; she could see it was going to be highly useful in her plans for the D.A.. Hagrid had sent a furry brown wallet that had fangs, which were presumably supposed to be an anti-theft device, but unfortunately prevented Cris putting any money in without getting her fingers ripped off.**

"Maybe you have to stroke it like the book." Charlie said.

"I'll have to try it sometime." Cris said.

**Tonks' present was a small, working model of a Firebolt, which Cris watched fly around the room, wishing she still had her full-size version; Ron had given her an enormous box of Every-Flavor Beans, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley the usual hand-knitted jumper and some mince pies, and Dobby a truly dreadful painting that Cris suspected had been done by the elf himself. She had just turned it upside down to see whether it looked better that way when, with a loud crack, Fred and George Apparated at the foot of her bed.**

**"Happy Christmas," said George. "Don't go downstairs for a bit."**

**"Why not?" said Ron.**

**"Mum's crying again," said Fred heavily. "Percy sent back his Christmas jumper." **

"What the bloody hell?" Charlie asked shocked.

"I'm so sorry, now that I know the truth, I am dreadfully sorry." Percy said. Mrs. Weasley stood up and walked over to her son and brought him in for a hug.

"It's alright dear, everyone makes mistakes." She said.

**"Without a note," added George. "Hasn't asked how Dad is or visited him or anything."**

"I did visit; it was just while he was unconscious." Percy said.

"You didn't have to hide from us." Mr. Weasley said.

"I think I did, everyone else wouldn't have wanted me there." Percy said. George took this opportunity to continue.

**"We tried to comfort her," said Fred, moving around the bed to look at Cris' portrait. "Told her Percy's nothing more than a humungous pile of rat droppings."**

"Fred, that won't work." Bill said. Fred shrugged his shoulders.

**"Didn't work," said George, helping himself to a Chocolate Frog. "So Lupin took over. Best let him cheer her up before we go down for breakfast, I reckon."**

**"What's that supposed to be, anyway?" asked Fred, squinting at Dobby's painting. "Looks like a gibbon with two black eyes."**

**"It's Cris!" said George, pointing at the back of the picture, "says so on the back!"**

"Of course it does," Gwen said with a smile.

**"Good likeness," said Fred, grinning. Cris threw her new homework diary at her; it hit the wall opposite and fell to the floor where it said happily: "If you've dotted the 'i's and crossed the 't's then you may do whatever you please!"**

**They got up and dressed. They could hear the various inhabitants of the house calling "Happy Christmas" to one another. On their way downstairs they met Hermione. **

**"Thanks for the book, Cris" she said happily. "I've been wanting that New Theory of Numerology for ages! **

"Of course that would make Hermione happy." Padfoot said.

**And that perfume's really unusual, Ron."**

"Unusual how?" Lily asked.

"Just unexpected," Hermione said.

**"No problem," said Ron. "Who's that for, anyway?" he added, nodding at the neatly wrapped present she was carrying.**

**"Kreacher," said Hermione brightly.**

**"It had better not be clothes!" Ron warned her. "You know what Sirius said: Kreacher knows too much, we can't set him free!"**

**"It isn't clothes," said Hermione, "although if I had my way I'd certainly give him something to wear other than that filthy old rag. No, it's a patchwork quilt, I thought it would brighten up his bedroom."**

"That's thoughtful, though I don't know if he'll accept it." Padfoot said.

**"What bedroom?" said Cris, dropping her voice to a whisper as they were passing the portrait of Sirius's mother.**

**"Well, Sirius says it's not so much a bedroom, more a kind of -den," said Hermione. "Apparently he sleeps under the boiler in that cupboard off the kitchen." **

**Mrs. Weasley was the only person in the basement when they arrived there. She was standing at the stove and sounded as though she had a bad head cold as she wished them "Happy Christmas," and they all averted their eyes.**

**"So, is this Kreacher's bedroom?" said Ron, strolling over to a dingy door in the corner opposite the pantry. Cris had never seen it open.**

**"Yes," said Hermione, now sounding a little nervous. "Er… I think we'd better knock."**

**Ron rapped on the door with his knuckles but there was no reply.**

**"He must be sneaking around upstairs," he said, and without further ado pulled open the door. "Urgh!"**

**Cris peered inside. Most of the cupboard was taken up with a very large and old-fashioned boiler, but in the foot's space underneath the pipes Kreacher had made himself something that looked like a nest. A jumble of assorted rags and smelly old blankets were piled on the floor and the small dent in the middle of it showed where Kreacher curled up to sleep every night. Here and there among the material were stale bread crusts and moldy old bits of cheese. In a far corner glinted small objects and coins that Cris guessed Kreacher had saved, magpie-like, from Sirius's purge of the house, **

"Of course he did, remind me to go through that later." Sirius said.

"You might want to wait on that dad." Keiran said.

"Why?" he asked.

"You'll see later." Scarlett said.

**and she had also managed to retrieve the silver-framed family photographs that Sirius had thrown away over the summer. Their glass might be shattered, but still the little black-and-white people inside them peered up at her haughtily, including - she felt a little jolt in her stomach - the dark, heavy-lidded woman whose trial she had witnessed in Dumbledore's Pensieve: Bellatrix Lestrange. **

"Actually at that time it would be Bellatrix Black," Padfoot said with a shiver.

"Yikes, you have some major family problems." Gwen said.

"You have no idea." Prongs said.

**By the looks of it, hers was Kreacher's favorite photograph; he had placed it to the fore of all the others and had mended the glass clumsily with Spellotape.**

"They always did get along, next to Reg." Padfoot said.

**"I think I'll just leave his present here," said Hermione, laying the package neatly in the middle of the depression in the rags and blankets and closing the door quietly. "He'll find it later, that'll be fine."**

**"Come to think of it," said Sirius, emerging from the pantry carrying a large turkey as they closed the cupboard door, "has anyone actually seen Kreacher lately?"**

**"I haven't seen him since the night we came back here," said Cris. "You were ordering him out of the kitchen."**

**"Yeah…" said Sirius, frowning. "You know, I think that's the last time I saw him, too… he must be hiding upstairs somewhere."**

**"He couldn't have left, could he?" said Cris. "I mean, when you said 'out', maybe he thought you meant get out of the house?"**

**"No, no, house-elves can't leave unless they're given clothes. They're tied to their family's house," said Sirius.**

"But could he go to someone else who is part of the family?" Gwen asked.

"It's possible," Sirius said.

"That just means you need to order him to not say anything the next time you see him." Dumbledore said.

"I will," Sirius said.

**"They can leave the house if they really want to," Cris contradicted him. "Dobby did, he left the Malfoy's to give me warnings two years ago. He had to punish himself afterwards, but he still managed it."**

**Sirius looked slightly disconcerted for a moment, then said, "I'll look for him later, I expect I'll find him upstairs crying his eyes out over my mother's old bloomers or something. Of course, he might have crawled into the airing cupboard and died… but I mustn't get my hopes up."**

"I hope it's that and he didn't go to another house to reveal what we know." Tonks said.

"I hope so too," Kingsley said.

**Fred, George and Ron laughed; Hermione, however, looked reproachful.**

**Once they had eaten their Christmas lunch, the Weasleys, Cris and Hermione were planning to pay Mr. Weasley another visit, escorted by Mad-Eye and Remus. Mundungus turned up in time for Christmas pudding and trifle, having managed to 'borrow' a car for the occasion, as the Underground did not run on Christmas Day. The car, which Cris doubted very much had been taken with the knowledge or consent of its owner, had had a similar Enlarging Spell put upon it as the Weasley's old Ford Anglia; although normally proportioned outside, ten people with Mundungus driving were able to fit into it quite comfortably. Mrs. Weasley hesitated before getting inside - Cris knew her disapproval of Mundungus was battling with her dislike of traveling without magic - but, finally, the cold outside and her children's pleading triumphed, and she settled herself into the back seat between Fred and Bill with good grace.**

**The journey to St. Mungo's was quite quick as there was very little traffic on the roads. A small trickle of witches and wizards was creeping furtively up the otherwise deserted street to visit the hospital. Cris and the others got out of the car, and Mundungus drove off around the corner to wait for them. They strolled casually towards the window where the dummy in green nylon stood, then, one by one, stepped through the glass.**

**The reception area looked pleasantly festive: the crystal orbs that illuminated St. Mungo's had been colored red and gold to become gigantic, glowing Christmas baubles; holly hung around every doorway; and shining white Christmas trees covered in magical snow and icicles glittered in every corner, each one topped with a gleaming gold star. It was less crowded than the last time they had been there, although halfway across the room Cris found herself shunted aside by a witch with a walnut jammed up her left nostril.**

"That happens a lot at dinners." Padfoot said.

"You would know," Prongs said.

"Sadly yes," Padfoot said.

**"Family argument, eh?" smirked the blonde witch behind the desk. "You're the third I've seen today… Spell Damage, fourth floor."**

**They found Mr. Weasley propped up in bed with the remains of his turkey dinner on a tray on his lap and a rather sheepish expression on his face.**

"Oh no, what did you do know?" Charlie asked.

"You're about to find out Charlie." Ginny said with a giggle.

**"Everything all right, Arthur?" asked Mrs. Weasley, after they had all greeted Mr. Weasley and handed over their presents.**

**"Fine, fine," said Mr. Weasley, a little too heartily. "You — er — haven't seen Healer Smethwyck, have you?"**

**"No," said Mrs. Weasley suspiciously, "why?"**

**"Nothing, nothing," said Mr. Weasley airily, starting to unwrap his pile of gifts. "Well, everyone had a good day? What did you all get for Christmas? Oh, Cris - this is absolutely wonderful!" For he had just opened Cris' gift of fuse-wire and screwdrivers.**

"Those are perfect for him." Bill said.

"That's why I got them." Cris said.

**Mrs. Weasley did not seem entirely satisfied with Mr. Weasley's answer. As her husband leaned over to shake Cris' hand, she peered at the bandaging under his nightshirt.**

**"Arthur," she said, with a snap in her voice like a mousetrap, "you've had your bandages changed. Why have you had your bandages changed a day early, Arthur? They told me they wouldn't need doing until tomorrow."**

"Uh-oh, someone is in trouble," Sirius said.

**"What?" said Mr. Weasley, looking rather frightened and pulling the bed covers higher up his chest. "No, no - it's nothing - it's -I-"**

**He seemed to deflate under Mrs. Weasley's piercing gaze.**

**"Well - now don't get upset, Molly, but Augustus Pye had an idea… he's the Trainee Healer, you know, lovely young chap and very interested in… um… complementary medicine… I mean, some of these old Muggle remedies… well, they're called stitches, Molly, and they work very well on - on Muggle wounds -"**

"Those aren't fun." Gwen said. She lifted up her shirt to show the neat little scar on her side.

"They leave scars?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They hold the skin together to heal so it does scar, everyone has at least one scar from stitches." Gwen said. Hermione pointed to a spot beneath her chin, Lily a spot on her knuckle.

"You don't have any?" Prongs asked Cris.

"No, do you honestly think Aunt Petunia would really take me to the doctor? I had to take care of everything myself." Cris said.

"Even when you were sick?" Robin asked.

"I never got sick," Cris said.

"That's surprising," Remus said.

**Mrs. Weasley let out an ominous noise somewhere between a shriek and a snarl. Remus strolled away from the bed and over to the werewolf, who had no visitors and was looking rather wistfully at the crowd around Mr. Weasley; Bill muttered something about getting himself a cup of tea and Fred and George leapt up to accompany him, grinning.**

**"Do you mean to tell me," said Mrs. Weasley, her voice growing louder with every word and apparently unaware that her fellow visitors were scurrying for cover, "that you have been messing about with Muggle remedies?"**

**"Not messing about, Molly, dear," said Mr. Weasley imploringly, "it was just - just something Pye and I thought we'd try - only, most unfortunately — well, with these particular kinds of wounds - it doesn't seem to work as well as we'd hoped -"**

**"Meaning?"**

**"Well… well, I don't know whether you know what - what stitches are?"**

**"It sounds as though you've been trying to sew your skin back together," said Mrs. Weasley with a snort of mirthless laughter,**

"That's exactly what it is." Gwen said.

**"but even you, Arthur, wouldn't be that stupid —"**

**"I fancy a cup of tea, too," said Cris, jumping to his feet.**

**Hermione, Ron and Ginny almost sprinted to the door with her. As it swung closed behind them, they heard Mrs. Weasley shriek, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THAT'S THE GENERAL IDEA?"**

**"Typical Dad," said Ginny, shaking her head as they set off up the corridor. "Stitches… I ask you…"**

**"Well, you know, they do work well on non-magical wounds," said Hermione fairly. "I suppose something in that snake's venom dissolves them or something. I wonder where the tearoom is?"**

**"Fifth floor," said Cris, remembering the sign over the welcome witch's desk.**

**They walked along the corridor, through a set of double doors and found a rickety staircase lined with more portraits of brutal-looking Healers. As they climbed it, the various Healers called out to them, diagnosing odd complaints and suggesting horrible remedies. Ron was seriously affronted when a medieval wizard called out that he clearly had a bad case of spattergroit.**

**"And what's that supposed to be?" he asked angrily, as the Healer pursued him through six more portraits, shoving the occupants out of the way.**

**"Tis a most grievous affliction of the skin, young master, that will leave you pockmarked and more gruesome even than you are now -"**

**"Watch who you're calling gruesome!" said Ron, his ears turning red.**

**"- the only remedy is to take the liver of a toad, bind it tight about your throat, stand naked at the full moon in a barrel of eels' eyes -"**

"Wow, just wow." Charlie said.

**"I have not got spattergroit!"**

**"But the unsightly blemishes upon your visage, young master -"**

"They're freckles!" cried the Weasley's.

**"They're freckles!" said Ron furiously. "Now get back in your own picture and leave me alone!" He rounded on the others, who were all keeping determinedly straight faces.**

**"What floor's this?"**

**"I think it's the fifth," said Hermione.**

**"Nah, it's the fourth," said Cris, "one more —"**

**But as she stepped on to the landing she came to an abrupt halt, staring at the small window set into the double doors that marked the start of a corridor signposted SPELL DAMAGE. A man was peering out at them all with his nose pressed against the glass. He had wavy blond hair, bright blue eyes and a broad vacant smile that revealed dazzlingly white teeth.**

"No way," Remus said.

"It's Lockhart." Sirius said.

"So that's where he is." Charlie said.

**"Blimey!" said Ron, also staring at the man.**

**"Oh, my goodness," said Hermione suddenly, sounding breathless. "Professor Lockhart!"**

**Their ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher pushed open the doors and moved towards them, wearing a long lilac dressing gown.**

**"Well, hello there!" he said. "I expect you'd like my autograph, would you?"**

"Well, he hadn't changed much." Sirius said.

"No kidding," Prongs said.

**"Hasn't changed much, has he?" Cris muttered to Ginny, who grinned.**

Cris smiled at her godfather and father and George continued.

**"Er — how are you, Professor?" said Ron, sounding slightly guilty. It had been Ron's malfunctioning wand that had damaged Professor Lockhart's memory so badly that he had landed in St. Mungo's in the first place,**

"Well I think he's better off that way." Robin said.

"I agree," Remus said.

**though as Lockhart had been attempting to permanently wipe Cris and Ron's memories at the time, Cris' sympathy was limited.**

**"I'm very well indeed, thank you!" said Lockhart exuberantly, pulling a rather battered peacock feather quill from his pocket. "Now, how many autographs would you like? I can do joined-up writing now, you know!"**

"Wow, he still does autographs?" Tonks asked.

"Yep," the trio and Ginny said.

**"Er - we don't want any at the moment, thanks," said Ron, raising his eyebrows at Cris, who asked, "Professor, should you be wandering around the corridors? Shouldn't you be in a ward?"**

**The smile faded slowly from Lockhart's face. For a few moments he gazed intently at Cris, then he said, "Haven't we met?"**

**"Er… yeah, we have," said Cris. "You used to teach us at Hogwarts, remember?"**

**"Teach?" repeated Lockhart, looking faintly unsettled. "Me? Did I?"**

**And then the smile reappeared upon his face so suddenly it was rather alarming.**

**"Taught you everything you know, I expect, did I? **

"No, not by a long shot." Sirius said.

"He wishes," Prongs said.

**Well, how about those autographs, then? Shall we say a round dozen, you can give them to all your little friends then and nobody will be left out!"**

**But just then a head poked out of a door at the far end of the corridor and a voice called, "Gilderoy, you naughty boy, where have you wandered off to?"**

**A motherly-looking Healer wearing a tinsel wreath in her hair came bustling up the corridor, smiling warmly at Cris and the others.**

**"Oh, Gilderoy, you've got visitors! How lovely, and on Christmas Day, too! Do you know, he never gets visitors, poor lamb, and I can't think why, he's such a sweetie, aren't you?"**

**"We're doing autographs!" Gilderoy told the Healer with another glittering smile. "They want loads of them, won't take no for an answer! I just hope we've got enough photographs!"**

**"Listen to him," said the Healer, taking Lockhart's arm and beaming fondly at him as though he were a precocious two-year-old.**

"Well he's acting like one." Ron said.

**"He was rather well known a few years ago; we very much hope that this liking for giving autographs is a sign that his memory might be starting to come back. Will you step this way? He's in a closed ward, you know, he must have slipped out while I was bringing in the Christmas presents, the door's usually kept locked… not that he's dangerous! But," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "he's a bit of a danger to himself, bless him… doesn't know who he is, you see, wanders off and can't remember how to get back… it is nice of you to have come to see him."**

**"Er," said Ron, gesturing uselessly at the floor above, "actually, we were just — er -"**

**But the Healer was smiling expectantly at them, and Ron's feeble mutter of "going to have a cup of tea" trailed away into nothingness. They looked at each other helplessly, then followed Lockhart and his Healer along the corridor.**

**"Let's not stay long," Ron said quietly.**

**The Healer pointed her wand at the door of the Janus Thickey Ward and muttered, "Alohomora."**

"Of course you would be there when I'm there." Neville mumbled.

"It's Cris' luck," Ginny muttered.

**The door swung open and she led the way inside, keeping a firm grasp on Gilderoy's arm until she had settled him into an armchair beside his bed.**

**"This is our long-term residents' ward," she informed Cris, Ron, Hermione and Ginny in a low voice. "For permanent spell damage, you know. Of course, with intensive remedial potions and charms and a bit of luck, we can produce some improvement. Gilderoy does seem to be getting back some sense of himself; and we've seen a real improvement in Mr. Bode, he seems to be regaining the power of speech very well, though he isn't speaking any language we recognize yet. Well, I must finish giving out the Christmas presents; I'll leave you all to chat."**

**Cris looked around. The ward bore unmistakable signs of being a permanent home to its residents. They had many more personal effects around their beds than in Mr. Weasley's ward; the wall around Gilderoy's headboard, for instance, was papered with pictures of himself, all beaming toothily and waving at the new arrivals. He had autographed many of them to himself in disjointed, childish writing. The moment he had been deposited in his chair by the Healer, Gilderoy pulled a fresh stack of photographs towards him, seized a quill and started signing them all feverishly.**

**"You can put them in envelopes," he said to Ginny, throwing the signed pictures into her lap one by one as he finished them. "I am not forgotten, you know, no, I still receive a very great deal of fan mail… Gladys Gudgeon writes weekly… I just wish I knew why." He paused, looking faintly puzzled, then beamed again and returned to his signing with renewed vigor. "I suspect it is simply my good looks…"**

**A sallow-skinned, mournful-looking wizard lay in the bed opposite staring at the ceiling; he was mumbling to himself and seemed quite unaware of anything around him. Two beds along was a woman whose entire head was covered in fur; Cris remembered something similar happening to Hermione during their second year, although fortunately the damage, in her case, had not been permanent. **

**At the far end of the ward flowery curtains had been drawn around two beds to give the occupants and their visitors some privacy.**

Neville looked down, and looked over to his younger parents, they wouldn't like this part one bit. Ginny sensing his discomfort squeezed his hand as George continued reading.

**"Here you are, Agnes," said the Healer brightly to the furry-faced woman, handing her a small pile of Christmas presents. "See, not forgotten, are you? And your son's sent an owl to say he's visiting tonight, so that's nice, isn't it?"**

**Agnes gave several loud barks.**

**"And look, Broderick, you've been sent a potted plant and a lovely calendar with a different fancy Hippogriff for each month; they'll brighten things up, won't they?" said the Healer, bustling along to the mumbling man, setting a rather ugly plant with long, swaying tentacles**

Neville's eyes widened as did Alice's, "That's Devil's Snare," they said together.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Neville gets top grades in that class so he knows." Ginny said.

**on the bedside cabinet and fixing the calendar to the wall with her wand. "And - oh, Mrs. Longbottom, are you leaving already?"**

"Why is mum there?" Frank asked.

"Frank, you're not going to like what's going to come next." Prongs said.

"Why?" he asked.

"George, just keep reading," Padfoot said.

**Cris' head span round. The curtains had been drawn back from the two beds at the end of the ward and two visitors were walking back down the aisle between the beds: a formidable-looking old witch wearing a long green dress, a moth-eaten fox fur and a pointed hat decorated with what was unmistakably a stuffed vulture and, trailing behind her looking thoroughly depressed - Neville.**

**With a sudden rush of understanding, Cris realized who the people in the end beds must be. She cast around wildly for some means of distracting the others so that Neville could leave the ward unnoticed and unquestioned, **

"Thanks Cris," Neville said.

"I tried," Cris said.

**but Ron had also looked up at the sound of the name "Longbottom", and before Cris could stop him had called out, "Neville!"**

"Sorry, if I had known you didn't want any company I wouldn't have said anything." Ron said.

"It's alright," Neville said.

**Neville jumped and cowered as though a bullet had narrowly missed him.**

**"It's us, Neville!" said Ron brightly, getting to his feet. "Have you seen -? Lockhart's here! Who've you been visiting?"**

Ginny and Hermione slapped Ron upside the head and Cris threw a pillow at him.

"Oi, I know I was being a prat." Ron said.

"Good," the three girls said.

**"Friends of yours, Neville, dear?" said Neville's grandmother graciously, bearing down upon them all.**

**Neville looked as though he would rather be anywhere in the world but here. A dull purple flush was creeping up his plump face and he was not making eye contact with any of them.**

**"Ah, yes," said his grandmother, looking closely at Cris and sticking out a shrivelled, claw like hand for her to shake. "Yes, yes, I know who you are, of course. Neville speaks most highly of you."**

**"Er - thanks," said Cris, shaking hands. Neville did not look at her, but surveyed his own feet, the color deepening in his face all the while.**

**"And you two are clearly Weasley's," Mrs. Longbottom continued, proffering her hand regally to Ron and Ginny in turn. "Yes, I know your parents — not well, of course — but fine people, fine people… and you must be Hermione Granger?"**

**Hermione looked rather startled that Mrs. Longbottom knew her name, but shook hands all the same.**

**"Yes, Neville's told me all about you. Helped him out of a few sticky spots, haven't you? He's a good boy," she said, casting a sternly appraising look down her rather bony nose at Neville, "but he hasn't got his father's talent, I'm afraid to say." **

"You have your own talent and you're a bit more like your mother than your father." McGonagall said.

"And you're doing really well with Defense." Cris said.

"Thanks," Neville said.

"Uncle Neville, your grandma is super proud of you in the future." Victoire said.

"Really?" Neville asked.

"Yep, but we can't tell you why." Keiran said.

**And she jerked her head in the direction of the two beds at the end of the ward, so that the stuffed vulture on her hat trembled alarmingly.**

**"What?" said Ron, looking amazed. (Cris wanted to stamp on Ron's foot, but that sort of thing is much harder to bring off unnoticed when you're wearing jeans rather than robes.) **

"You should have, I'm sorry Nev." Ron said.

"It's fine, I would have told you guys eventually." Neville said.

**"Is that your dad down the end, Neville?"**

Ron was submitted to more slaps and a pillow to the face again.

**"What's this?" said Mrs. Longbottom sharply. "Haven't you told your friends about your parents, Neville?"**

**Neville took a deep breath, looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. Cris could not remember ever feeling sorrier for anyone, but she could not think of any way of helping Neville out of the situation.**

**"Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of!" said Mrs. Longbottom angrily. "You should be proud, Neville, proud! They didn't give their health and their sanity so their only son would be ashamed of them, you know!"**

"I'm sure you're not ashamed." Tonks said.

"I'm not, I'm just embarrassed to say anything." Neville said.

"I can understand that." Tonks said. Alice and Frank were staring wide eyed at the book as George continued reading.

**"I'm not ashamed," said Neville, very faintly, still looking anywhere but at Cris and the others.**

**Ron was now standing on tiptoe to look over at the inhabitants of the two beds.**

More slaps and pillows were sent Ron's way and he had to dodge and catch them.

**"Well, you've got a funny way of showing it!" said Mrs. Longbottom. "My son and his wife," she said, turning haughtily to Cris, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, "were tortured into insanity by You-Know-Who's followers."**

"What?!" Alice and Frank shouted.

"It's true," Neville said.

"Who?" Frank asked.

"My cousin Bella and her husband and Crouch Jr." Padfoot said. Alice cried into Frank's arms as he comforted her and George continued reading.

**Hermione and Ginny both clapped their hands over their mouths. Ron stopped craning his neck to catch a glimpse of Neville's parents and looked mortified.**

"Yeah, now that they know they're horrified." Draco muttered.

"Zat is terrible," Fleur said.

"I've gotten used to it." Neville said. Alice stood up and went over to Neville and pulled him into a hug and he hugged back now knowing how Cris felt.

**"They were Aurors, you know, and very well respected within the wizarding community" Mrs. Longbottom went on. "Highly gifted, the pair of them. I - yes, Alice dear, what is it?"**

**Neville's mother had come edging down the ward in her nightdress. She no longer had the plump, happy-looking face Cris had seen in Moody's old photograph of the original Order of the Phoenix. Her face was thin and worn now, her eyes seemed overlarge and her hair, which had turned white, was wispy and dead-looking. She did not seem to want to speak, or perhaps she was not able to, **

"She can't," Neville mumbled.

"That's what becomes of us?" Frank asked.

"Sadly," Remus said.

"Don't worry Alls, we'll change this." Lily said.

**but she made timid motions towards Neville, holding something in her outstretched hand.**

**"Again?" said Mrs. Longbottom, sounding slightly weary. "Very well, Alice dear, very well - Neville, take it, whatever it is."**

**But Neville had already stretched out his hand, into which his mother dropped an empty Drooble's Best Blowing Gum wrapper.**

"That's my favorite," Alice said sadly.

**"Very nice, dear," said Neville's grandmother in a falsely cheery voice, patting his mother on the shoulder. But Neville said quietly, "Thanks, Mum."**

**His mother tottered away, back up the ward, humming to herself. Neville looked around at the others, his expression defiant; as though daring them to laugh, but Cris did not think she'd ever found anything less funny in her life.**

**"Well, we'd better get back," sighed Mrs. Longbottom, drawing on long green gloves. "Very nice to have met you all. Neville, put that wrapper in the bin, she must have given you enough of them to paper your bedroom by now."**

**But as they left, Cris was sure she saw Neville slip the candy wrapper into his pocket.**

"I did, I keep them all." Neville said.

"What do you do with them?" Frank asked.

"I have this photo album that I keep them in." Neville said.

**The door closed behind them.**

**"I never knew," said Hermione, who looked tearful.**

**"Nor did I," said Ron rather hoarsely.**

**"Nor me," whispered Ginny.**

**They all looked at Cris.**

**"I did," she said glumly. "Dumbledore told me but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone… that's what Bellatrix Lestrange got sent to Azkaban for, using the Cruciatus Curse on Neville's parents until they lost their minds."**

**"Bellatrix Lestrange did that?" whispered Hermione, horrified. "That woman Kreacher's got a photo of in his den?"**

"The very same." Sirius said darkly.

**There was a long silence, broken by Lockhart's angry voice.**

**"Look, I didn't learn joined-up writing for nothing, you know!"**

Though everyone was sad that last comment made most of the room laugh.

"That's the chapter." George said. James got up and took the book from his dad and sat back down to read that next chapter.


	133. Chapter 24: Occulmency

"**Chapter 24: Occlumency," **James read.

"It's during this chapter that we got sent here." Cris said.

"So from the next chapter on we will be reading about the future." Hermione said.

"Yep," Cris said uncertainly.

**Kreacher, it transpired, had been lurking in the attic.**

"Or had he, how can you be sure that he hasn't left the house?" Gwen asked.

"I can't, that's the problem unless I ordered him to tell me truthfully where he had been." Sirius said.

**Sirius said he had found him up there, covered in dust, no doubt looking for more relics of the Black family to hide in his cupboard. Though Sirius seemed satisfied with this story, it made Cris uneasy. Kreacher seemed to be in a better mood on his reappearance, his bitter muttering had subsided somewhat and he submitted to orders more docilely than usual, though once or twice Cris caught the house-elf staring at her avidly, but always looking quickly away whenever he saw that Cris had noticed.**

"You should have told me, I would have done something about it." Sirius said.

"Sorry," Cris said.

**Cris did not mention her vague suspicions to Sirius, whose cheerfulness was evaporating fast now that Christmas was over. As the date of their departure back to Hogwarts drew nearer, he became more and more prone to what Mrs. Weasley called 'fits of the sullens', in which he would become taciturn and grumpy, often withdrawing to Buckbeak's room for hours at a time. His gloom seeped through the house, oozing under doorways like some noxious gas, so that all of them became infected by it.**

**Cris didn't want to leave Sirius again with only Kreacher for company; in fact, for the first time in her life, she was not looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. Going back to school would mean placing herself once again under the tyranny of Dolores Umbridge, who had no doubt managed to force through another dozen decrees in their absence; there was no Quidditch to look forward to now that she had been banned; there was every likelihood that their burden of homework would increase as the exams drew even nearer; and Dumbledore remained as remote as ever. In fact, if it hadn't been for the D.A., Cris thought she might have begged Sirius to let her leave Hogwarts and remain in Grimmauld Place.**

"I wish pup, but you need to go to school." Sirius said.

"It was worth a shot." Cris said.

"Thank you," Lily mouthed to Sirius who nodded.

**Then, on the very last day of the holidays, something happened that made Cris positively dread her return to school.**

"Really, what could that be?" Prongs asked.

"You'll see Dad," Cris said.

**"****Cris, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, poking her head in to her and Ron's bedroom, where the pair of them were playing wizard chess watched by Hermione, Ginny and Crookshanks, "could you come down to the kitchen? Professor Snape would like a word with you." **

"Snape?" Padfoot asked.

"He's the only one of my staff that could teach her." Dumbledore said.

"What about you?" Robin asked.

"I cannot, I'm sure it'll explain later." Dumbledore said.

**Cris did not immediately register what she had said; one of her castles was engaged in a violent tussle with a pawn of Ron's and she was egging it on enthusiastically. **

The group laughed at that and James continued.

**"****Squash him - squash him, he's only a pawn, you idiot. Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, what did you say?"**

**"****Professor Snape, dear. In the kitchen. He'd like a word."**

**Cris' mouth fell open in horror. She looked around at Ron, Hermione and Ginny, all of whom were gaping back at her. Crookshanks, whom Hermione had been restraining with difficulty for the past quarter of an hour, leapt gleefully on to the board and set the pieces running for cover, squealing at the top of their voices.**

**"****Snape?" said Cris blankly.**

**"****Professor Snape, dear," said Mrs. Weasley reprovingly. "Now come on, quickly, he says he can't stay long." **

"Good," muttered Sirius.

**"****What's he want with you?" said Ron, looking unnerved as Mrs. Weasley withdrew from the room. "You haven't done anything, have you?"**

**"****No!" said Cris indignantly, racking her brains to think what she could have done that would make Snape pursue her to Grimmauld Place. Had her last piece of homework perhaps earned a T?**

"No, actually that one was an A." Snape said begrudgingly.

"Really?" Cris asked. Snape gave a stiff nod and she looked over at her two friends gaping.

**A minute or two later, she pushed open the kitchen door to find Sirius and Snape both seated at the long kitchen table, glaring in opposite directions. The silence between them was heavy with mutual dislike. A letter lay open on the table in front of Sirius.**

**"****Er," said Cris, to announce her presence. **

"Probably not the best choice of words." Fred said.

"Sorry, I didn't know what to say." Cris said.

**Snape looked around at him, his face framed between curtains of greasy black hair.**

**"****Sit down, Potter."**

**"****You know," said Sirius loudly, leaning back on his rear chair legs and speaking to the ceiling, "I think I'd prefer it if you didn't give orders here, Snape. It's my house, you see."**

**An ugly flush suffused Snape's pallid face. Cris sat down in a chair beside Sirius, facing Snape across the table.**

**"****I was supposed to see you alone, Potter," said Snape, the familiar sneer curling his mouth, "but Black -"**

**"****I'm her godfather," said Sirius, louder than ever.**

"It does give him the right to be there." Remus said.

**"****I am here on Dumbledore's orders," said Snape, whose voice, by contrast, was becoming more and more quietly waspish, "but by all means stay, Black, I know you like to feel… involved."**

"That's uncalled for." Lily said glaring at her ex best friend.

**"****What's that supposed to mean?" said Sirius, letting his chair fall back on to all four legs with a loud bang.**

**"****Merely that I am sure you must feel - ah - frustrated by the fact that you can do nothing useful," Snape laid a delicate stress on the word, "for the Order."**

"Severus, stop baiting him. And you wonder why the two of you never get along." Lily said.

**It was Sirius's turn to flush. Snape's lip curled in triumph as he turned to Cris.**

**"****The Headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term."**

"It would be good to learn, I'm just not sure whether it's a good thing for Snape to teach her." Prongs said uncertainly.

"We'll just see after the first lesson then." Lily said.

**"****Study what?" said Cris blankly.**

**Snape's sneer became more pronounced.**

**"****Occlumency, Potter. The magical Defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one."**

"Then how would she know it?" Lily asked sharply. Snape didn't say anything just sat there and James continued.

**Cris' heart began to pump very fast indeed. Defense against external penetration? But she was not being possessed, they had all agreed on that…**

**"****Why do I have to study Occlu — thing?" she blurted out.**

**"****Because the Headmaster thinks it a good idea," said Snape smoothly. "You will receive private lessons once a week, but you will not tell anybody what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. You understand?"**

"Ah, but knowing her she will tell Ron and Hermione." Ginny said.

"Yeah, there are no secrets between them." Neville said. Dumbledore chuckled and Snape sneered.

**"Yes," said Cris. "Who's going to be teaching me?"**

**Snape raised an eyebrow.**

**"****I am," he said.**

"I really don't like that idea." Padfoot said.

**Cris had the horrible sensation that her insides were melting.**

**Extra lessons with Snape - what on earth had she done to deserve this? She looked quickly round at Sirius for support.**

**"****Why can't Dumbledore teach Cris?" asked Sirius aggressively. "Why you?"**

**"****I suppose because it is a headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks," said Snape silkily. "I assure you I did not beg for the job." He got to his feet. "I will expect you at six o'clock on Monday evening, Potter. My office. If anybody asks, you are taking remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes could deny you need them."**

"She does just fine!" Hermione snapped.

"But that is a good excuse." murmured Lily.

**"****Wait a moment," said Sirius, sitting up straighter in his chair.**

**Snape turned back to face them, sneering.**

**"****I am in rather a hurry, Black. Unlike you, I do not have unlimited leisure time."**

**"****I'll get to the point, then," said Sirius, standing up. He was rather taller than Snape who, Cris noticed, balled his fist in the pocket of his cloak over what Cris was sure was the handle of his wand. "If I hear you're using these Occlumency lessons to give Cris a hard time, you'll have me to answer to."**

**"****How touching," Snape sneered. "But surely you have noticed that Potter is very like her father?"**

"In some ways you are and in others you aren't." Prongs said. Cris smiled greatly at that, it was good to hear.

**"****Yes, I have, but she is also like Lily" said Sirius proudly.**

**"****Well then, you'll know she's so arrogant that criticism simply bounces off her," Snape said sleekly ignoring the last comment. **

"Of course he did. I wonder what you would have done if she looked like me." Lily said. Snape stopped and looked up, what would he have done?

**Sirius pushed his chair roughly aside and strode around the table towards Snape, pulling out his wand as he went. Snape whipped out his own. They were squaring up to each other, Sirius looking livid, Snape calculating, his eyes darting from Sirius's wand-tip to his face.**

**"Sirius!" said Cris loudly, but Sirius appeared not to hear her.**

**"I've warned you, Snivellus," said Sirius, his face barely a foot from Snape's, "I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed, I know better -"**

**"Oh, but why don't you tell him so?" whispered Snape. "Or are you afraid he might not take very seriously the advice of a man who has been hiding inside his mother's house for six months?"**

"It wasn't my choice; I'd like to see you in my shoes." Sirius muttered.

**"****Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he's delighted his lapdog's working at Hogwarts, isn't he?"**

**"****Speaking of dogs," said Snape softly, "did you know that Lucius Malfoy recognized you last time you risked a little jaunt outside? Clever idea, Black, getting yourself seen on a safe station platform… gave you a cast-iron excuse not to leave your hidey-hole in future, didn't it?"**

**Sirius raised his wand.**

**"****NO!" Cris yelled, vaulting over the table and trying to get in between them. "Sirius, don't!"**

"And that's when we got zapped here." Cris said.

"Oohh, let's see what happens if this little fight wasn't interrupted." Ginny said.

**"****Are you calling me a coward?" roared Sirius, trying to push Cris out of the way, but Cris would not budge.**

**"****Why, yes, I suppose I am," said Snape.**

**"****Cris - get - out - of - it!" snarled Sirius, pushing her aside with his free hand.**

**The kitchen door opened and the entire Weasley family, plus Hermione, came inside, all looking very happy, with Mr. Weasley walking proudly in their midst dressed in a pair of striped pajamas covered by a mackintosh.**

**"****Cured!" he announced brightly to the kitchen at large. "Completely cured!"**

"Well, that's a good distraction." Hermione said. They were all looking forward to seeing what happens in the future.

**He and all the other Weasleys froze on the threshold, gazing at the scene in front of them, which was also suspended in mid-action, both Sirius and Snape looking towards the door with their wands pointing into each other's faces and Cris immobile between them, a hand stretched out to each, trying to force them apart.**

**"****Merlin's beard," said Mr. Weasley, the smile sliding off his face, "what's going on here?"**

"Nothing, just a disagreement that's about to turn bloody." Prongs said.

"That does seem to be what's going on." Lily said.

**Both Sirius and Snape lowered their wands. Cris looked from one to the other. Each wore an expression of utmost contempt, yet the unexpected entrance of so many witnesses seemed to have brought them to their senses. Snape pocketed his wand, turned on his heel and swept back across the kitchen, passing the Weasleys without comment. At the door he looked back.**

**"****Six o'clock, Monday evening, Potter."**

**And he was gone. Sirius glared after him, his wand at his side.**

**"****What's been going on?" asked Mr. Weasley again.**

"Nothing really," Cris said.

**"****Nothing, Arthur," said Sirius, who was breathing heavily as though he had just run a long distance. "Just a friendly little chat between two old school friends."**

"Yeah right," Padfoot said.

"That was actually calm; no hexes were thrown this time." Moony said.

**With what looked like an enormous effort, he smiled. "So… you're cured? That's great news, really great."**

**"****Yes, isn't it?" said Mrs. Weasley, leading her husband forward to a chair. "Healer Smethwyck worked his magic in the end, found an antidote to whatever that snake's got in its fangs, and Arthur's learned his lesson about dabbling in Muggle medicine, haven't you, dear?" she added, rather menacingly.**

**"****Yes, Molly, dear," said Mr. Weasley meekly.**

"Yeah, stitches aren't fun." Gwen said.

"I don't meddle with it again, do I?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No, the first time was enough," Victoire said with a smile.

**That night's meal should have been a cheerful one, with Mr. Weasley back amongst them. Cris could tell Sirius was trying to make it so, yet when her godfather was not forcing himself to laugh loudly at Fred and George's jokes or offering everyone more food, his face fell back into a moody, brooding expression. Cris was separated from him by Mundungus and Mad-Eye, who had dropped in to offer Mr. Weasley their congratulations. She wanted to talk to Sirius, to tell him he shouldn't listen to a word Snape said, that Snape was goading him deliberately and that the rest of them didn't think Sirius was a coward for doing as Dumbledore told him and remaining in Grimmauld Place. But she had no opportunity to do so, and, eyeing the ugly look on Sirius's face, Cris wondered occasionally whether she would have dared to mention it even if she had the chance.**

**Instead, she told Ron and Hermione under her voice about having to take Occlumency lessons with Snape. **

"Of course she did." Snape muttered.

**"****Dumbledore wants to stop you having those dreams about Voldemort," said Hermione at once. "Well, you won't be sorry not to have them anymore, will you?"**

**"****Extra lessons with Snape?" said Ron, sounding aghast. "I'd rather have the nightmares!"**

"I don't know which I would prefer." Cris said.

"I don't know either." Ron said.

**They were to return to Hogwarts on the Knight Bus the following day, escorted once again by Tonks and Remus, both of whom were eating breakfast in the kitchen when Cris, Ron and Hermione came down next morning.**

**The adults seemed to have been mid-way through a whispered conversation as Cris opened the door; all of them looked round hastily and fell silent.**

"You have no idea how annoying that is." Cris said.

"I understand, but you know we are only doing it to protect you." Sirius said.

"I know, but it'll help if I knew what to look out for." Cris said.

"That is very true," Prongs said.

**After a hurried breakfast, they all pulled on jackets and scarves against the chilly grey January morning. Cris had an unpleasant constricted sensation in her chest; she did not want to say goodbye to Sirius. She had a bad feeling about this parting; she didn't know when they would next see each other and she felt it was incumbent upon her to say something to Sirius to stop him doing anything stupid – **

"Thank you Cris," Sirius said kissing her head.

"I can't help but worry," Cris said.

"I know, and being at school without hearing from me must be frustrating." Sirius said.

"It is," Cris said.

**Cris was worried that Snape's accusation of cowardice had stung Sirius so badly he might even now be planning some foolhardy trip beyond Grimmauld Place. Before she could think of what to say, however, Sirius had beckoned her to his side.**

**"****I want you to take this," he said quietly, thrusting a badly wrapped package roughly the size of a paperback book into Cris' hands.**

**"****What is it?" Cris asked.**

**"****A way of letting me know if Snape's giving you a hard time. No, don't open it in here!" said Sirius, with a wary look at Mrs. Weasley, who was trying to persuade the twins to wear hand knitted mittens. "I doubt Molly would approve - but I want you to use it if you need me, all right?" **

"I should have given you a letter telling you what it was." Sirius said smacking his head with his hand.

"What is it?" Cris asked.

"A two-way mirror." Sirius said.

"Really?" she asked.

"It's very useful; you can talk to the person who has the other mirror without being caught." Prongs said.

"Cool," Cris said.

**"****Okay," said Cris, stowing the package away in the inside pocket of her jacket, but she knew she would never use whatever it was. **

"Don't worry, I will this time." Cris said.

"Good," Sirius said.

**It would not be she, Cris, who lured Sirius from his place of safety, no matter how foully Snape treated her in their forthcoming Occlumency classes.**

"It's my job to worry about you, though I know you worry about me being caught." Sirius said.

"I know," Cris muttered.

"**Let's go, then," said Sirius, hugging Cris and smiling grimly, and before Cris could say anything else, they were heading upstairs, stopping before the heavily chained and bolted front door, surrounded by Weasleys.**

"**Goodbye, Cris, take care," said Mrs. Weasley, hugging her.**

"**See you, Cris, and keep an eye out for snakes for me!" said Mr. Weasley genially, shaking her hand.**

"Dad/Arthur," the group groaned.

**"Right - yeah," said Cris distractedly; it was her last chance to tell Sirius to be careful; she turned, looked into her godfather's face: and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could do so Sirius was giving her a brief, one-armed hug, and saying gruffly, "Look after yourself, Cris." Next moment, Cris found herself being shunted out into the icy winter air, with Tonks (today heavily disguised as a tall, tweedy woman with iron-grey hair) chivvying her down the steps.**

**The door of number twelve slammed shut behind them. They followed Remus down the front steps. As she reached the pavement, Cris looked round. Number twelve was shrinking rapidly as those on either side of it stretched sideways, squeezing it out of sight. One blink later, it had gone.**

"That's sounds so cool yet weird at the same time." Gwen said.

**"****Come on, the quicker we get on the bus the better," said Tonks, and Cris thought there was nervousness in the glance she threw around the square. Remus flung out his right arm.**

**BANG.**

**A violently purple, triple-decker bus had appeared out of thin air in front of them, narrowly avoiding the nearest lamppost, which jumped backwards out of its way.**

**A thin, pimply, jug-eared youth in a purple uniform leapt down on to the pavement and said, "Welcome to the -"**

**"****Yes, yes, we know, thank you," said Tonks swiftly. "On, on, get on -"**

**And she shoved Cris forwards towards the steps, past the conductor, who goggled at Cris as she passed.**

**"****Ere - it's Cris -!"**

**"****If you shout her name I will curse you into oblivion," muttered Tonks menacingly, **

"I would too," Tonks said.

"Thank god, we don't need anyone trying anything out in the open." Remus said.

**now shunting Ginny and Hermione forwards.**

**"****I've always wanted to go on this thing," said Ron happily, joining Cris on board and looking around.**

"I don't want to anymore." Ron said.

"Good, it's not that fun." Cris said.

**It had been evening the last time Cris had traveled by Knight Bus and its three decks had been full of brass bedsteads. Now, in the early morning, it was crammed with an assortment of mismatched chairs grouped haphazardly around windows. Some of these appeared to have fallen over when the bus stopped abruptly in Grimmauld Place; a few witches and wizards were still getting to their feet, grumbling, and somebody's shopping bag had slid the length of the bus: an unpleasant mixture of frogspawn, cockroaches and custard creams was scattered all over the floor.**

Most of the girls scrunched up their noses.

**"****Looks like we'll have to split up," said Tonks briskly, looking around for empty chairs. "Fred, George and Ginny, if you just take those seats at the back… Remus can stay with you."**

"Ah, we're being separated." George said.

"We're not together yet in the book." Cris said.

"True, I wonder if we'll get together soon." Fred said.

"I hope so," Cris said.

**She, Cris, Ron and Hermione proceeded up to the very top deck, where there were two unoccupied chairs at the very front of the bus and two at the back. Stan Shunpike, the conductor, followed Cris and Ron eagerly to the back. Heads turned as Cris passed and, when she sat down, she saw all the faces flick back to the front again.**

**As Cris and Ron handed Stan eleven Sickles each, the bus set off again, swaying ominously. It rumbled around Grimmauld Place, weaving on and off the pavement, then, with another tremendous BANG, they were all flung backwards; Ron's chair toppled right over and Pigwidgeon, who had been on his lap, burst out of his cage and flew twittering wildly up to the front of the bus where he fluttered down on to Hermione's shoulder instead. Cris, who had narrowly avoided falling by seizing a candle bracket, looked out of the window: they were now speeding down what appeared to be a motorway.**

**"****Just outside Birmingham," said Stan happily, answering Cris' unasked question as Ron struggled up from the floor. "You keepin' well, then, Cris? **

"I thought I told him to keep quiet." Tonks said.

"You did," Charlie said with a grin.

**I seen your name in the paper loads over the summer, but it weren't never nuffink very nice. I said to Ern, I said, she didn't seem like a nutter when we met 'er, just goes to show, dunnit?"**

"Just shut up already," Sirius said. Teddy however looked over to Keiran wondering when it was that Stan had switched sides, Keiran shrugged his shoulders.

**He handed over their tickets and continued to gaze, enthralled, at Crus. Apparently, Stan did not care how nutty somebody was, if they were famous enough to be in the paper. The Knight Bus swayed alarmingly, overtaking a line of cars on the inside. Looking towards the front of the bus, Cris saw Hermione cover her eyes with her hands, Pigwidgeon swaying happily on her shoulder.**

**BANG.**

**Chairs slid backwards again as the Knight Bus jumped from the Birmingham motorway to a quiet country lane full of hairpin bends. Hedgerows on either side of the road were leaping out of their way as they mounted the verges. From here they moved to a main street in the middle of a busy town, then to a viaduct surrounded by tall hills, then to a windswept road between high-rise flats, each time with a loud BANG.**

**"****I've changed my mind," muttered Ron, picking himself up from the floor for the sixth time, "I never want to ride on this thing again."**

"Do I?" Ron asked looking green at the thought.

"Not that I know of." Lily J said.

"That's good enough for me." Ron said.

**"****Listen, it's 'Ogwarts stop after this," said Stan brightly, swaying towards them. "That bossy woman**

"If he means, me…" Tonks said her hair going bright red.

**up front 'oo got on with you, she's given us a little tip to move you up the queue. We're just gonna let Madam Marsh off first, though -" there was more retching from downstairs, followed by a horrible spattering sound "- she's not feeling 'er best." **

"I don't suggest being on there while pregnant either." Robin said rubbing her slightly swollen stomach.

"Alright, note to self never travel on Knight Bus ever again." The girls in the room said.

**A few minutes later, the Knight Bus screeched to a halt outside a small pub, which squeezed itself out of the way to avoid a collision. They could hear Stan ushering the unfortunate Madam Marsh out of the bus and the relieved murmurings of her fellow passengers on the second deck. The bus moved on again, gathering speed, until -**

**BANG.**

**They were rolling through a snowy Hogsmeade. Cris caught a glimpse of the Hog's Head down its side street, the severed boar's head sign creaking in the wintry wind. Flecks of snow hit the large window at the front of the bus. At last they rolled to a halt outside the gates to Hogwarts.**

**Remus and Tonks helped them off the bus with their luggage, then got off to say goodbye. Cris glanced up at the three decks of the Knight Bus and saw all the passengers staring down at them, noses flat against the windows.**

"Stop staring!" cried the room.

"I've gotten used to it." Cris said.

"It gets worse." Scarlett said.

"Great, looking forward to it." Cris said.

"No you won't, because we'll change everything." Padfoot said.

**"****You'll be safe once you're in the grounds," said Tonks, casting a careful eye around at the deserted road. "Have a good term, okay?"**

**"****Look after yourselves," said Remus, shaking hands all round and reaching Cris last. "And listen…" he lowered his voice while the rest of them exchanged last-minute goodbyes with Tonks, "Cris, I know you don't like Snape, but he is a superb Occlumens and we all - Sirius included - want you to learn to protect yourself, so work hard, all right?"**

**"****Yeah, all right," said Cris heavily, looking up into Remus' prematurely lined face. "See you, then."**

**The six of them struggled up the slippery drive towards the castle, dragging their trunks.**

**Hermione was already talking about knitting a few elf hats before bedtime. Cris glanced back when they reached the oaken front doors; the Knight Bus had already gone and she half-wished, given what was coming the following evening, that she was still on board.**

**Cris spent most of the next day dreading the evening. Her morning double-Potions lesson did nothing to dispel her trepidation, as Snape was as unpleasant as ever. Her mood was further lowered by the D.A. members constantly approaching her in the corridors between classes, asking hopefully if there would be a meeting that night.**

**"****I'll let you know in the usual way when the next one is," Cris said over and over again, "but I can't do it tonight, I've got to go to - er - remedial Potions."**

**"****You take remedial Potions!" asked Zacharias Smith superciliously, having cornered Cris in the Entrance Hall after lunch. "Good Lord, you must be terrible. Snape doesn't usually give extra lessons, does he?"**

"You should say something else next time." Prongs said.

"I will, I really don't like that guy." Cris said.

"Neither do we," the twins said.

**As Smith strode away in an annoyingly buoyant fashion, Ron glared after him.**

**"****Shall I jinx him? I can still get him from here," he said, raising his wand and taking aim between Smith's shoulder blades.**

"Do it!" the twins cried.

"Don't do it," cried the adults.

**"Forget it," said Cris dismally. "It's what everyone's going to think, isn't it? That I'm really stup —"**

**"****Hi, Cris," said a couple voices behind her. She turned round and found Fred and George standing there.**

**"****Oh," said Cris as her stomach leapt uncomfortably. "Hi."**

"Hi, that's all you say is hi?" George asked.

"Apparently," Cris said with a shrug.

"**We'll be in the library, Cris."**** said Hermione firmly as she seized Ron above the elbow and dragged him off towards the marble staircase.**

"**So, we've been wanting to talk to you all break." Fred said. **

"**And you've been hiding from everyone." George said. Cris felt herself blushing and looked down to the ground. **

"**Sorry, I just didn't know how to feel after the whole possibly being possessed thing." Cris said. **

"**We know you're not." Fred said. **

"**So we were wondering if you've seen the notice for the next Hogsmeade weekend." George said. **

"**Oh, no, I haven't checked the noticeboard since I got back." **

**"****It's on Valentine's Day…" Fred said. **

"Ah, a perfect time for a first date." Lily said. Prongs shared a look with Padfoot and nodded he'll plan a perfect date on Valentine's Day.

"**Really?" she asked.**

"**Yep, and we were wondering if you would be willing to go with us?" George asked.**

"**Like a date? With the two of you?" Cris asked blushing brightly.**

"**Exactly," they said together.**

"**Alright," **

"**Excellent," they each kissed her and walked away leaving Cris with a big smile on her face.**

"Ah," the girls cooed.

**Cris headed to the library to pick up Ron and Hermione before their afternoon lessons, walking in a rather bouncy way herself.**

**By six o'clock that evening, however, even the glow of having been asked out Fred and George could not lighten the ominous feelings that intensified with every step Cris took towards Snape's office.**

**She paused outside the door when she reached it, wishing she were almost anywhere else, then, taking a deep breath, she knocked and entered.**

**The shadowy room was lined with shelves bearing hundreds of glass jars in which slimy bits of animals and plants were suspended in variously colored potions. In one corner stood the cupboard full of ingredients that Snape had once accused Cris - not without reason - of robbing.**

**Cris' attention was drawn towards the desk, however, where a shallow stone basin engraved with runes and symbols lay in a pool of candlelight. Cris recognized it at once - it was Dumbledore's Pensieve. **

"What's that doing there?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure it's there in case Cris managed to deflect Severus' attempts in getting into her mind." Remus said.

"I hope I'm able to." Cris said.

"Me too pup," Sirius said.

**Wondering what on earth it was doing there, she jumped when Snape's cold voice came out of the shadows.**

**"****Shut the door behind you, Potter."**

**Cris did as she was told, with the horrible feeling that she was imprisoning herself. When she turned back into the room, Snape had moved into the light and was pointing silently at the chair opposite his desk. Cris sat down and so did Snape, his cold black eyes fixed unblinkingly upon Cris, dislike etched in every line of his face.**

**"****Well, Potter, you know why you are here," he said. "The Headmaster has asked me to teach you Occlumency. I can only hope that you prove more adept at it than at Potions." **

"She's decent at it, she'll be better if you didn't breathe down their necks." Lily said.

"I hope he teaches her right." Prongs said.

"Me too," Padfoot said.

**"****Right," said Cris tersely.**

**"****This may not be an ordinary class, Potter," said Snape, his eyes narrowed malevolently, "but I am still your teacher and you will therefore call me 'sir' or 'professor' at all times."**

"You don't deserve it," Sirius muttered low enough so only Cris could hear.

**"****Yes… sir," said Cris.**

**Snape continued to survey her through narrowed eyes for a moment, then said, "Now, Occlumency. As I told you back in your dear godfather's kitchen, this branch of magic seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence."**

**"****And why does Professor Dumbledore think I need it, sir?" said Cris, looking directly into Snape's eyes and wondering whether Snape would answer.**

**Snape looked back at her for a moment and then said contemptuously, "Surely even you could have worked that out by now, Potter? The Dark Lord is highly skilled at Legilimency -"**

**"****What's that? Sir?"**

**"****It is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another person's mind -"**

"So it's like mind reading." Gwen said.

"Kind of, but not exactly," Dumbledore said.

**"****He can read minds?" said Cris quickly, her worst fears confirmed.**

**"****You have no subtlety, Potter," said Snape, his dark eyes glittering. "You do not understand fine distinctions. It is one of the shortcomings that makes you such a lamentable potion-maker." **

"Severus!" McGonagall cried. "It's not bad to ask questions; in fact it's better than when she first came here."

**Snape paused for a moment, apparently to savor the pleasure of insulting Cris, before continuing.**

**"****Only Muggles talk of 'mind-reading'. The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing, Potter - or at least, most minds are." He smirked. "It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly. The Dark Lord, for instance, almost always knows when somebody is lying to him. Only those skilled at Occlumency are able to shut down those feelings and memories that contradict the lie, and so can utter falsehoods in his presence without detection."**

"That's exactly what mind reading is. Can I call you Professor X from now on?" Gwen asked. Lily, Hermione, Cris and the future kids busted out laughing at this.

"Who's Professor X?" Ron asked.

"He's a fictional character from comics. He is a mutant who has the ability to read minds. He opened a school much like Hogwarts expect without the separate houses for students who have the mutant gene. When they get a handle on their powers they are able to join the team known as the X-Men or they can go into society and try and help the world." Cris said.

"You're a comic geek?" Hermione asked wide-eyed.

"Not really, it's just fun to read sometimes." Cris said.

"Anyway, now that we know mum loves Muggle superheroes can I continue?" James asked. Cris blushed and he continued reading.

**Whatever Snape said, Legilimency sounded like mind-reading to Cris, and she didn't like the sound of it at all.**

**"****So he could know what we're thinking right now? Sir?"**

**"****The Dark Lord is at a considerable distance and the walls and grounds of Hogwarts are guarded by many ancient spells and charms to ensure the bodily and mental safety of those who dwell within them," said Snape. "Time and space matter in magic, Potter. Eye contact is often essential to Legilimency."**

"Then how did I see into his mind last year or the attack this year?" Cris asked.

"I don't know pup, I hope we find out soon." Sirius said.

**"****Well then, why do I have to learn Occlumency?"**

**Snape eyed Cris, tracing his mouth with one long, thin finger as he did so.**

**"****The usual rules do not seem to apply with you, Potter. The curse that failed to kill you seems to have forged some kind of connection between you and the Dark Lord. The evidence suggests that at times, when your mind is most relaxed and vulnerable - when you are asleep, for instance - you are sharing the Dark Lord's thoughts and emotions. **

**The Headmaster thinks it inadvisable for this to continue. He wishes me to teach you how to close your mind to the Dark Lord."**

**Cris' heart was pumping fast again. None of this added up.**

**"****But why does Professor Dumbledore want to stop it?" she asked abruptly. "I don't like it much, but it's been useful, hasn't it? I mean… I saw that snake attack Mr. Weasley and if I hadn't, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have been able to save him, would he? Sir?"**

"That is very true, it could be vital." Mrs. Weasley said.

"And he can't possess her from within her dorm room, I hope." Lily said.

"I'm sure it'll explain." Dumbledore said.

**Snape stared at Cris for a few moments, still tracing his mouth with his finger. **

**When he spoke again, it was slowly and deliberately, as though he weighed every word.**

**"****It appears that the Dark Lord has been unaware of the connection between you and himself until very recently. Up till now it seems that you have been experiencing his emotions, and sharing his thoughts, without his being any the wiser. However, the vision you had shortly before Christmas -"**

**"****The one with the snake and Mr. Weasley?"**

**"****Do not interrupt me, Potter," said Snape in a dangerous voice.**

"She was just clarifying." McGonagall said. She really didn't like where this was going.

**"As I was saying, the vision you had shortly before Christmas represented such a powerful incursion upon the Dark Lord's thoughts -"**

**"****I saw inside the snake's head, not his!"**

**"****I thought I just told you not to interrupt me, Potter?"**

**But Cris did not care if Snape was angry; at last she seemed to be getting to the bottom of this business; she had moved forwards in her chair so that, without realizing it, she was perched on the very edge, tense as though poised for flight.**

**"****How come I saw through the snake's eyes if it's Voldemort's thoughts I'm sharing?"**

**"****Do not say the Dark Lord's name!" spat Snape.**

**There was a nasty silence. They glared at each other across the Pensieve.**

**"****Professor Dumbledore says his name," said Cris quietly.**

**"****Dumbledore is an extremely powerful wizard," Snape muttered. "While he may feel secure enough to use the name… the rest of us…"**

"I didn't grow up with the fear, and it feels wrong calling him You-Know-Who or whatever people call him. Why should I fear a made-up name?" Cris asked.

"It's made up?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, he used the letters in his given name to create Voldemort." Cris said.

"Really?" Fudge asked.

"Yes, in fact is name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." Cris said. James continued reading before anyone else could interrupt.

**He rubbed his left forearm, apparently unconsciously, on the spot where Cris knew the Dark Mark was burned into his skin.**

"Does it tingle whenever someone says his name?" Gwen asked.

"Not really," Snape said.

**"I just wanted to know," Cris began again, forcing her voice back to politeness, "why -"**

**"****You seem to have visited the snake's mind because that was where the Dark Lord was at that particular moment," snarled Snape. "He was possessing the snake at the time and so you dreamed you were inside it, too."**

"That makes sense." Remus said.

"I wish I could just be normal." Cris said.

"I know, we do too," Robin said.

**"****And Vol— he - realized I was there?"**

**"****It seems so," said Snape coolly.**

**"****How do you know?" said Cris urgently. "Is this just Professor Dumbledore guessing, or -?"**

**"****I told you," said Snape, rigid in his chair, his eyes slits, "to call me 'sir'."**

**"****Yes, sir," said Cris impatiently, "but how do you know -?"**

**"****It is enough that we know," said Snape repressively. **

"You should just tell her." Prongs said.

"I agree," Lily said.

**"The important point is that the Dark Lord is now aware that you are gaining access to his thoughts and feelings. He has also deduced that the process is likely to work in reverse; that is to say, he has realized that he might be able to access your thoughts and feelings in return -"**

**"****And he might try and make me do things?" asked Cris. "Sir?" she added hurriedly.**

**"****He might," said Snape, sounding cold and unconcerned. "Which brings us back to Occlumency." **

**Snape pulled out his wand from an inside pocket of his robes and Cris tensed in her chair, but Snape merely raised the wand to his temple and placed its tip into the greasy roots of his hair.**

**When he withdrew it, some silvery substance came away, stretching from temple to wand like a thick gossamer strand, which broke as he pulled the wand away from it and fell gracefully into the Pensieve, where it swirled silvery-white, neither gas nor liquid. Twice more, Snape raised the wand to his temple and deposited the silvery substance into the stone basin, then, without offering any explanation of his behavior, he picked up the Pensieve carefully, removed it to a shelf out of their way and returned to face Cris with his wand held at the ready.**

"So you're worried she might be able to do something?" Remus asked. Snape shrugged and James continued reading.

**"****Stand up and take out your wand, Potter."**

**Cris got to her feet, feeling nervous. They faced each other with the desk between them.**

**"You may use your wand to attempt to disarm me, or defend yourself in any other way you can think of," said Snape.**

**"And what are you going to do?" Cris asked, eyeing Snape's wand apprehensively.**

**"****I am about to attempt to break into your mind," said Snape softly. "We are going to see how well you resist. I have been told that you have already shown aptitude at resisting the Imperius Curse. You will find that similar powers are needed for this… brace yourself, now. Legilimens!" **

"You didn't tell her what to do!" Sirius yelled.

"In order for her to succeed to need to explain." Remus said.

**Snape had struck before Cris was ready, before she had even begun to summon any force of resistance. The office swam in front of her eyes and vanished; image after image was racing through her mind like a flickering film so vivid it blinded her to her surroundings.**

**She was five, watching Dudley riding a new red bicycle, and her heart was bursting with jealousy… she was nine, and Ripper the bulldog was chasing her up a tree and the Dursley's were laughing below on the lawn… **

Sirius gripped Cris tighter to him and James kept reading apprehensively.

**she was sitting under the Sorting Hat, and it was telling her she would do well in Slytherin… Hermione was lying in the hospital wing, her face covered with thick black hair… a hundred Dementors were closing in on her beside the dark lake… Fred Weasley was drawing nearer to her under the mistletoe…**

**"****No," said a voice inside Cris' head, as the memory of Fred and George drew nearer, "you're not watching that, you're not watching it, it's private –"**

**She felt a sharp pain in her knee. Snape's office had come back into view and she realized that she had fallen to the floor;**

"At least you got out of it." Remus said.

**one of her knees had collided painfully with the leg of Snape's desk. She looked up at Snape, who had lowered his wand and was rubbing his wrist. There was an angry welt there, like a scorch mark.**

**"****Did you mean to produce a Stinging Hex?" asked Snape coolly.**

**"****No," said Cris bitterly, getting up from the floor.**

"Good, he deserves it," George said.

**"****I thought not," said Snape, watching her closely. "You let me get in too far. You lost control."**

**"****Did you see everything I saw?" Cris asked, unsure whether she wanted to hear the answer.**

**"****Flashes of it," said Snape, his lip curling. "To whom did the dog belong?"**

**"****My Aunt Marge," Cris muttered, hating Snape.**

**"****Well, for a first attempt that was not as poor as it might have been," said Snape, raising his wand once more. **

**"****You managed to stop me eventually, though you wasted time and energy shouting. You must remain focused. Repel me with your brain and you will not need to resort to your wand." **

"Just explain, then she'll get somewhere with it." Remus said.

**"****I'm trying," said Cris angrily, "but you're not telling me how!"**

**"****Manners, Potter," said Snape dangerously. "Now, I want you to close your eyes."**

**Cris threw him a filthy look before doing as she was told. She did not like the idea of standing there with her eyes shut while Snape faced her, carrying a wand.**

**"****Clear your mind, Potter," said Snape's cold voice. "Let go of all emotion…"**

"Yeah, that's true, you need to relax, think of flying you seem to relax then." Sirius said.

"I'll try that," Cris said.

"Or if not, try gymnastics." Gwen said. Cris sent her a smile and James continued.

**But Cris' anger at Snape continued to pound through her veins like venom. Let go of her anger? She could as easily detach her legs…**

**"****You're not doing it, Potter… you will need more discipline than this… focus, now…"**

**Cris tried to empty her mind, tried not to think, or remember, or feel…**

**"****Let's go again… on the count of three… one - two - three -Legilimens!"**

**A great black dragon was rearing in front of her… her father and mother were waving at her out of an enchanted mirror… Cedric Diggory was lying on the ground with blank eyes staring at her…**

Cris closed her eyes and tried not to shake at the memory. Sirius feeling her stiffen held her closer whispering nonsense as he listened to Cris' oldest son read the chapter.

**"****NOOOOOOO!"**

**Cris was on her knees again, her face buried in her hands, her brain aching as though someone had been trying to pull it from her skull.**

**"****Get up!" said Snape sharply. "Get up! You are not trying, you are making no effort. You are allowing me access to memories you fear, handing me weapons!" **

"Then take the time to show her, you're not doing anything other than making her more susceptible." Sirius said.

"Severus, take the time to teach her, you saw how she learns, just tell her calmly what to do and she will succeed." Remus said.

**Cris stood up again, her heart thumping wildly as though she had really just seen Cedric dead in the graveyard. Snape looked paler than usual, and angrier, though not nearly as angry as Cris was.**

**"****I - am - making - an - effort," she said through clenched teeth.**

**"****I told you to empty yourself of emotion!"**

**"****Yeah? Well, I'm finding that hard at the moment," Cris snarled.**

"I'll teach you how to control them." Remus said.

"That might actually be a good thing." Cris said.

**"****Then you will find yourself easy prey for the Dark Lord!" said Snape savagely. "Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily - weak people, in other words - they stand no chance against his powers! **

"She doesn't do those, yeah she has wallowed in some of the sad moments in her life but if you don't tell her how to relax, keep her emotions in check than she won't succeed, are you trying to make her fail?" Remus asked.

"Maybe he's just taking her defenses down so Voldemort can get in easier." Sirius snarled.

"Severus wouldn't do that, Sirius." Dumbledore said calmly though he was unhappy on how this first lesson was going.

**He will penetrate your mind with absurd ease, Potter!"**

**"****I am not weak," said Cris in a low voice, fury now pumping through her so that she thought she might attack Snape in a moment.**

**"****Then prove it! Master yourself!" spat Snape. "Control your anger, discipline your mind! We shall try again! Get ready, now! Legilimens!"**

**She was watching Uncle Vernon hammering the letterbox shut… a hundred Dementors were drifting across the lake in the grounds towards her… she was running along a windowless passage with Mr. Weasley… they were drawing nearer to the plain black door at the end of the corridor… Cris expected to go through it… but Mr. Weasley led her off to the left, down a flight of stone steps…**

**"****I KNOW! I KNOW!"**

"Know what?" the group asked.

"I don't know," Cris said slightly confused.

**She was on all fours again on Snape's office floor, her scar was prickling unpleasantly, but the voice that had just issued from her mouth was triumphant. She pushed herself up again to find Snape staring at her, his wand raised. It looked as though, this time, Snape had lifted the spell before Cris had even tried to fight back.**

**"****What happened then, Potter?" he asked, eyeing Cris intently.**

**"****I saw - I remembered," Cris panted. "I've just realized…"**

**"****Realized what?" asked Snape sharply.**

**Cris did not answer at once; she was still savoring the moment of blinding realization as she rubbed her forehead…**

**She had been dreaming about a windowless corridor ending in a locked door for months, without once realizing that it was a real place. Now, seeing the memory again, she knew that all along she had been dreaming about the corridor down which she had run with Mr. Weasley on the twelfth of August as they hurried to the courtrooms in the Ministry; it was the corridor leading to the Department of Mysteries and Mr. Weasley had been there the night that he had been attacked by Voldemort's snake. **

"Great, she is putting it together now." Tonks whispered.

"Well, she'd make a great Auror." Kingsley whispered.

**She looked up at Snape.**

**"****What's in the Department of Mysteries?"**

**"****What did you say?" Snape asked quietly and Cris saw, with deep satisfaction, that Snape was unnerved.**

The Order members looked at each other; of course she would realize something is in the Department of Mysteries.

**"****I said, what's in the Department of Mysteries, sir?" Cris said.**

**"****And why," said Snape slowly, "would you ask such a thing?"**

**"****Because" said Cris, watching Snape's face closely, "that corridor I've just seen - I've been dreaming about it for months — I've just recognized it - it leads to the Department of Mysteries… and I think Voldemort wants something from —"**

The Order members shifted uncomfortably in their seats and Moody just smirks.

"I bet the Auror's are glad you are on their side." Moody said.

"They are," Keiran said.

**"****I have told you not to say the Dark Lord's name!"**

**They glared at each other. Cris' scar seared again, but she did not care. Snape looked agitated; but when he spoke again he sounded as though he was trying to appear cool and unconcerned.**

**"****There are many things in the Department of Mysteries, Potter, few of which you would understand and none of which concern you.**

The Order members glanced at him and thought liar at the same time but hoped it would be enough for Cris to let it go.

**Do I make myself plain?"**

**"****Yes," Cris said, still rubbing her prickling scar, which was becoming more painful.**

**"****I want you back here same time on Wednesday. We will continue work then."**

**"****Fine," said Cris. She was desperate to get out of Snape's office and find Ron and Hermione.**

**"You are to rid your mind of all emotion every night before sleep; empty it, make it blank and calm, you understand?"**

"I'd like to see that," Ron said with a smirk.

"I'd like to see you calm if you have a madman after you." Cris said.

"Good point," Sirius said.

**"****Yes," said Cris, who was barely listening.**

**"****And be warned, Potter… I shall know if you have not practiced"**

**"****Right," Cris mumbled. She picked up her schoolbag, swung it over her shoulder and hurried towards the office door. As she opened it, she glanced back at Snape, who had his back to Cris and was scooping his own thoughts out of the Pensieve with the tip of his wand and replacing them carefully inside his own head. Cris left without another word, closing the door carefully behind her, her scar still throbbing painfully.**

**Cris found Ron and Hermione in the library, where they were working on Umbridge's most recent ream of homework.**

"What is it? Reading the book?" Sirius asked.

"Probably," Ron said.

**Other students, nearly all of them fifth-years, sat at lamp-lit tables nearby, noses close to books, quills scratching feverishly, while the sky outside the mullioned windows grew steadily blacker. The only other sound was the slight squeaking of one of Madam Pince's shoes, as the librarian prowled the aisles menacingly, breathing down the necks of those touching her precious books.**

"Alright, she needs to calm down." Gwen said.

**Cris felt shivery; her scar was still aching, she felt almost feverish.**

**When she sat down opposite Ron and Hermione, she caught sight of herself in the window opposite; she was very white and her scar seemed to be showing up more clearly than usual.**

**"****How did it go?" Hermione whispered, and then, looking concerned. "Are you all right, Cris?"**

**"****Yeah… fine… I dunno," said Cris impatiently, wincing as pain shot through her scar again. "Listen… I've just realized something"**

**And she told them what she had just seen and deduced.**

**"****So… so are you saying…" whispered Ron, as Madam Pince swept past, squeaking slightly, "that the weapon - the thing You-Know-Who's after — is in the Ministry of Magic?" **

"What is it?" Amelia asked.

"I'm sure it'll tell you Madame Bones," Dumbledore said.

"I hope so," Amelia said. She didn't like the idea that a weapon was hidden in the Department of Mysteries.

**"****In the Department of Mysteries, it's got to be," Cris whispered. "I saw that door when your dad took me down to the courtrooms for my hearing and it's definitely the same one he was guarding when the snake bit him."**

**Hermione let out a long, slow sigh.**

**"****Of course," she breathed.**

**"****Of course what?" said Ron rather impatiently.**

**"****Ron, think about it… Sturgis Podmore was trying to get through a door at the Ministry of Magic… it must have been that one, it's too much of a coincidence!"**

**"****How come Sturgis was trying to break in when he's on our side?" said Ron.**

"He may have been under the Imperius Curse." Teddy said.

"That could be true," Tonks said.

**"****Well, I don't know," Hermione admitted. "That is a bit odd…"**

**"****So what's in the Department of Mysteries?" Cris asked Ron. "Has your dad ever mentioned anything about it?"**

**"****I know they call the people who work in there 'Unspeakables'," said Ron, frowning. "Because no one really seems to know what they do - **

"They are Unspeakables for a reason." Kingsley said.

**weird place to have a weapon."**

**"****It's not weird at all, it makes perfect sense," said Hermione. "It will be something top secret that the Ministry has been developing, I expect… **

"Nope, not quite it." Remus muttered.

**Cris, are you sure you're all right?"**

**For Cris had just run both her hands hard over her forehead as though trying to iron it.**

**"****Yeah… fine…" she said, lowering her hands, which were trembling. "I just feel a bit… I don't like Occlumency much."**

**"****I expect anyone would feel shaky if they'd had their mind attacked over and over again," said Hermione sympathetically. "Look, let's get back to the common room; we'll be a bit more comfortable there."**

**But the common room was packed and full of shrieks of laughter and excitement; Fred and George were demonstrating their latest bit of joke shop merchandise.**

**"Headless Hats!" shouted George, as Fred waved a pointed hat decorated with a fluffy pink feather at the watching students. "Two Galleons each, watch Fred, now!"**

**Fred swept the hat on to his head, beaming. For a second he merely looked rather stupid; then both hat and head vanished.**

"That's awesome!" the marauders shouted.

**Several girls screamed, but everyone else was roaring with laughter.**

**"****And off again!" shouted George, and Fred's hand groped for a moment in what seemed to be thin air over his shoulder; then his head reappeared as he swept the pink-feathered hat from it.**

**"How do those hats work, then?" said Hermione, distracted from her homework and watching Fred and George closely. "I mean, obviously it's some kind of Invisibility Spell, but it's rather clever to have extended the field of invisibility beyond the boundaries of the charmed object… I'd imagine the charm wouldn't have a very long life though."**

"It might last for a couple of weeks." Fred said.

"That's still super cool though." Gwen said.

**Cris did not answer; she was feeling ill.**

**"****I'm going to have to do this tomorrow," she muttered, pushing the books she had just taken out of his bag back inside it.**

**"****Well, write it in your homework planner then!" said Hermione encouragingly. "So you don't forget!"**

**Cris and Ron exchanged looks as she reached into her bag, withdrew the planner and opened it tentatively.**

**"****Don't leave it till later, you big second-rater!" chided the book as Cris scribbled down Umbridge's homework. Hermione beamed at it.**

**"****I think I'll go to bed," said Cris, stuffing the homework planner back into her bag and making a mental note to drop it in the fire the first opportunity she got. **

"Cris!" Hermione shouted.

"I haven't done it yet!" Cris cried.

"Sorry," Hermione said.

**She walked across the common room, dodging George, who tried to put a Headless Hat on her, and reached the peace and cool of the stone staircase to the boys' dormitories. She was feeling sick again, just as she had the night s had had the vision of the snake, but thought that if she could just lie down for a while she would be all right.**

**She opened the door of her dormitory and was one step inside it when she experienced pain so severe she thought that someone must have sliced into the top of her head. She did not know where she was, whether she was standing or lying down, she did not even know her own name. **

**Maniacal laughter was ringing in her ears… she was happier than she had been in a very long time… jubilant, ecstatic, triumphant… a wonderful, wonderful thing had happened… **

"What's going on?" Cris asked wide-eyed.

"I think you're having them awake now." Sirius said.

"Great," Cris said.

**"****Cris? CRIS!"**

**Someone had hit her around the face. The insane laughter was punctuated with a cry of pain.**

**The happiness was draining out of her, but the laughter continued…**

**She opened her eyes and, as she did so, she became aware that the wild laughter was coming out of her own mouth. The moment she realized this, it died away; Cris lay panting on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, the scar on her forehead throbbing horribly. Ron was bending over her, looking very worried.**

**"****What happened?" he said.**

**"****I… dunno…" Cris gasped, sitting up again. "He's really happy… really happy…"**

**"****You-Know-Who is?"**

**"****Something good's happened," mumbled Cris. **

**She was shaking as badly as she had done after seeing the snake attack Mr. Weasley and felt very sick. "Something he's been hoping for."**

**The words came, just as they had back in the Gryffindor changing room, as though a stranger was speaking them through Cris' mouth, yet she knew they were true. She took deep breaths, willing herself not to vomit all over Ron.**

"Thanks for that Bolt," Ron said.

"You're welcome." Cris said.

**She was very glad that Dean and Seamus were not here to watch this time.**

**"****Hermione told me to come and check on you," said Ron in a low voice, helping Cris to her feet. "She says your Defenses will be low at the moment, after Snape's been fiddling around with your mind… still, I suppose it'll help in the long run, won't it?" He looked doubtfully at Cris as he helped her towards her bed. Cris nodded without any conviction and slumped back on her pillows, aching all over from having fallen to the floor so often that evening, her scar still prickling painfully. She could not help feeling that her first foray into Occlumency had weakened her mind's resistance rather than strengthening it, and she wondered, with a feeling of great trepidation, what had happened to make Lord Voldemort the happiest he had been in fourteen years.**

"Whatever it is, it's not good." Lily said.

"I don't want to know." Cris said.

"That's the chapter." James said. He handed it to Al who started the next chapter.


	134. Chapter 25: The Beetle at Bay

"**Chapter 25: The Beetle at Bay," **Al read.

"Does that have to do with Rita Skeeter?" Charlie asked.

"I hope not," the trio said.

"I wonder if the date will be in this chapter." Fred said.

"Maybe, I wonder what we did." George said.

"Let me read and you'll find out." Al said.

"Go on son," they said together.

**Cris' question was answered the very next morning. When Hermione's Daily Prophet arrived she smoothed it out, gazed for a moment at the front page and gave a yelp that caused everyone in the vicinity to stare at her.**

"Why don't I like the sound of this?" Sirius asked.

"If Voldemort's happy you know it'll be bad." Remus said.

"**What?" said Cris and Ron together.**

**For an answer she spread the newspaper on the table in front of them and pointed at ten black and- white photographs that filled the whole of the front page, nine showing wizards' faces and the tenth, a witch's. Some of the people in the photographs were silently jeering; others were tapping their fingers on the frame of their pictures, looking insolent. Each picture was captioned with a name and the crime for which the person had been sent to Azkaban.**

"A mass break-out." Tonks stated wide-eyed.

"That's not good." Amelia said.

**Antonin Dolohov, read the legend beneath a wizard with a long, pale, twisted face who was sneering up at Cris, convicted of the brutal murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewett.**

"No!" Mrs. Weasley and Alice shouted.

"I just hope Bellatrix isn't among them." Sirius muttered.

**Augustus Rookwood, said the caption beneath a pockmarked man with greasy hair who was leaning against the edge of his picture, looking bored, convicted of leaking Ministry of Magic secrets to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.**

**But Cris' eyes were drawn to the picture of the witch.**

Neville stiffened hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

**Her face had leapt out at her the moment she had seen the page. She had long, dark hair that looked unkempt and straggly in the picture, though she had seen it sleek, thick and shining. She glared up at her through heavily lidded eyes, an arrogant, disdainful smile playing around her thin mouth. Like Sirius, she retained vestiges of great good looks, but something - perhaps Azkaban - had taken most of her beauty.**

**Bellatrix Lestrange, convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom.**

"Why her?" Neville asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't know, I'm sorry Uncle Neville," Lily J said. Neville nodded and Al continued.

**Hermione nudged Cris and pointed at the headline over the pictures, which Cris, concentrating on Bellatrix, had not yet read.**

**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN**

"It is as we feared; the Dementor's have joined Voldemort's side." Dumbledore said.

**MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS 'RALLYING POINT' FOR OLD DEATH EATERS**

"I am not a Death Eater!" Sirius cried.

"We know Sirius," the group said.

"Why would they follow me? They all hate me because I went against my families beliefs." Sirius said.

**"****Black?" said Cris loudly. "Not -?"**

**"****Shh!" whispered Hermione desperately. "Not so loud - just read it!"**

**The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban.**

**Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals.**

**"****We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer Sirius Black escaped," said Fudge last night. "Nor do we think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Black, as the first person ever to break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps. We think it likely that these individuals, who include Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, have rallied around Black as their leader.**

"Yeah, right. She's tried to kill me on numerous occasions." Sirius said.

"Really?" Cris asked.

"It was during the first war." He said.

**We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals, and we beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached."**

**"****There you are, Cris," said Ron, looking awestruck. "That's why he was happy last night."**

**"****I don't believe this," snarled Cris, "Fudge is blaming the breakout on Sirius?" **

"I'm not surprised," Sirius said.

**"****What other options does he have?" said Hermione bitterly. "He can hardly say, 'everyone, Dumbledore warned me this might happen, the Azkaban guards have joined Lord Voldemort' - stop whimpering, Ron - 'now Voldemort's worst supporters have broken out, too.' I mean, he's spent a good six months telling everyone you and Dumbledore are liars, hasn't he?"**

**Hermione ripped open the newspaper and began to read the report inside while Cris looked around the Great Hall. She could not understand why her fellow students were not looking scared or at least discussing the terrible piece of news on the front page,**

"That's because not everybody would know." Sirius said.

"It can't imagine that happening, ever." Lily said.

"I don't like that they're out." Kit said.

**but very few of them took the newspaper every day like Hermione. There they all were, talking about homework and Quidditch and who knew what other rubbish, when outside these walls ten more Death Eaters had swollen Voldemort's ranks.**

**She glanced up at the staff table. It was a different story there:**

"Of course, the teachers would know what was happening." Remus said. Cris grinned sheepishly which made him laugh lightly.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were deep in conversation, both looking extremely grave. Professor Sprout had the Prophet propped against a bottle of ketchup and was reading the front page with such concentration that she was not noticing the gentle drip of egg yolk falling into her lap from her stationary spoon. Meanwhile, at the far end of the table, Professor Umbridge was tucking into a bowl of porridge. For once her pouchy toad's eyes were not sweeping the Great Hall looking for misbehaving students. She scowled as she gulped down her food and every now and then she shot a malevolent glance up the table to where Dumbledore and McGonagall were talking so intently.**

"I wonder what has her mad now." George said.

"Who knows," Fred said.

**"****Oh my -" said Hermione wonderingly, still staring at the newspaper.**

**"****What now?" said Cris quickly; she was feeling jumpy.**

**"****It's… horrible," said Hermione, looking shaken. She folded back page ten of the newspaper and handed it to Cris and Ron.**

**TRAGIC DEMISE OF MINISTRY OF MAGIC WORKER**

**St. Mungo's Hospital promised a full inquiry last night after Ministry of Magic worker Broderick Bode, 49, was discovered dead in his bed, strangled by a potted-plant. **

"I should have told them." Neville said.

"Don't worry, it won't happen this time." McGonagall said giving a small smile to the shy lion.

**Healers called to the scene were unable to revive Mr. Bode, who had been injured in a workplace accident some weeks prior to his death.**

**Healer Miriam Strout, who was in charge of Mr. Bode's ward at the time of the incident, has been suspended on full pay and was unavailable for comment yesterday, but a spokes wizard for the hospital said in a statement:**

**"****St. Mungo's deeply regrets the death of Mr. Bode, whose health was improving steadily prior to this tragic accident.**

"Then someone must have wanted him dead." Mr. Weasley said.

"I wonder who." Tonks said.

**"****We have strict guidelines on the decorations permitted on our wards but it appears that Healer Strout, busy over the Christmas period, overlooked the dangers of the plant on Mr. Bode's bedside table. As his speech and mobility improved, Healer Strout encouraged Mr. Bode to look after the plant himself, unaware that it was not an innocent Flitterbloom, but a cutting of Devil's Snare which, **

"They look nothing alike!" Alice and Neville shouted.

**when touched by the convalescent Mr. Bode, throttled him instantly.**

**"****St. Mungo's is as yet unable to account for the presence of the plant on the ward and asks any witch or wizard with information to come forward."**

**"****Bode…" said Ron. "Bode. It rings a bell…"**

**"****We saw him," Hermione whispered. "In St. Mungo's, remember? He was in the bed opposite Lockhart's, just lying there, staring at the ceiling. And we saw the Devil's Snare arrive. She - the Healer - said it was a Christmas present."**

**Cris looked back at the story. A feeling of horror was rising like bile in her throat.**

**"****How come we didn't recognize Devils Snare? We've seen it before… we could've stopped this from happening."**

"It's not either of your faults; you don't expect a plant like Devil's Snare in a pot." Remus said.

**"****Who expects Devils Snare to turn up in a hospital disguised as a pot plant?" said Ron sharply. "It's not our fault, whoever sent it to the bloke is to blame! They must be a real prat, why didn't they check what they were buying?"**

"Unless they wanted to kill him." Percy said.

**"****Oh, come on, Ron!" said Hermione shakily. "I don't think anyone could put Devils Snare in a pot and not realize it tries to kill whoever touches it? This - this was murder… a clever murder, as well… if the plant was sent anonymously, how's anyone ever going to find out who did it?"**

**Cris was not thinking about Devil's Snare. She was remembering taking the lift down to the ninth level of the Ministry on the day of her hearing and the sallow-faced man who had got in on the. Atrium level.**

**"****I met Bode," she said slowly. "I saw him at the Ministry with your dad."**

**Ron's mouth fell open.**

**"****I've heard Dad talk about him at home! He was an Unspeakable - he worked in the Department of Mysteries!"**

"That is not good," Tonks said.

"I hope he didn't tell anyone anything." Kingsley said.

**They looked at each other for a moment, then Hermione pulled the newspaper back towards her, closed it, glared for a moment at the pictures of the ten escaped Death Eaters on the front, then leapt to her feet.**

**"****Where are you going?" said Ron, startled.**

**"****To send a letter," said Hermione, swinging her bag on to her shoulder. "It… well, I don't know whether… but it's worth trying… and I'm the only one who can."**

"Who are you writing to?" Cris asked.

"I have no idea." Hermione said.

"I wonder who it is." Ginny said.

**"****I hate it when she does that," grumbled Ron, as he and Cris got up from the table and made their own, slower way out of the Great Hall. "Would it kill her to tell us what she's up to for once? **

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron blushed and Al continued reading with a smile.

**It'd take her about ten more seconds - hey, Hagrid!"**

**Hagrid was standing beside the doors into the Entrance Hall, waiting for a crowd of Ravenclaws to pass. He was still as heavily bruised as he had been on the day he had come back from his mission to the giants and there was a new cut right across the bridge of his nose. **

"What is hurting him?" Bill wondered.

"I hope we find out soon." Charlie said.

**"****All righ', you two?" he said, trying to muster a smile but managing only a kind of pained grimace.**

**"****Are you okay, Hagrid?" asked Cris, following him as he lumbered after the Ravenclaws.**

**"****Fine, fine," said Hagrid with a feeble assumption of airiness; he waved a hand and narrowly missed concussing a frightened-looking Professor Vector, who was passing. "Jus' busy, yeh know, usual stuff lessons ter prepare - couple o' salamanders got scale rot - an' I'm on probation," he mumbled.**

"What!" the group yelled.

"I'm not surprised really." Lily said.

"Yeah, Umbridge seems hell bent on getting rid of anyone loyal to Dumbledore." Kit said.

**"****You're on probation?" said Ron very loudly, so that many of the passing students looked around curiously.**

"Ron!" Cris and Hermione shouted.

"I know, I know," Ron said.

**"Sorry - I mean - you're on probation?" he whispered.**

**"****Yeah," said Hagrid. "S'no more'n I expected, ter tell yeh the truth. Yeh migh' not've picked up on it, bu' that inspection didn' go too well, yeh know… anyway," he sighed deeply. "Bes' go an' rub a bit more chilli powder on them salamanders or their tails'll be hangin' off 'em next. See yeh, Cris… Ron…"**

**He trudged away, out of the front doors and down the stone steps into the damp grounds. Cris watched him go, wondering how much more bad news she could stand.**

"I don't want to know," Cris said.

"I know pup," Sirius said.

**The fact that Hagrid was now on probation became common knowledge within the school over the next few days, but to Cris' indignation, hardly anybody appeared to be upset about it; indeed, some people, Draco Malfoy prominent among them, seemed positively gleeful.**

"I'm sorry," Draco said.

"It's okay, you're different now." Cris said.

**As for the freakish death of an obscure Department of Mysteries employee in St. Mungo's, Cris, Ron and Hermione seemed to be the only people who knew or cared.**

**There was only one topic of conversation in the corridors now: the ten escaped Death Eaters, whose story had finally filtered through the school from those few people who read the newspapers. Rumors were flying that some of the convicts had been spotted in Hogsmeade, that they were supposed to be hiding out in the Shrieking Shack and that they were going to break into Hogwarts, just as Sirius Black had once done. **

"But they don't want to break into Hogwarts like I did." Sirius said.

"No they don't, I bet they would be hiding out at either my house or the house at the beginning of the fourth book." Draco said.

"That is a good assumption." Dumbledore said.

**Those who came from wizarding families had grown up hearing the names of these Death Eaters spoken with almost as much fear as Voldemort's; the crimes they had committed during the days of Voldemort's reign of terror were legendary. There were relatives of their victims among the Hogwarts students, who now found themselves the unwilling objects of a gruesome sort of reflected fame as they walked the corridors: Susan Bones, whose uncle, aunt and cousins had all died at the hands of one of the ten, said miserably during Herbology that she now had a good idea what it felt like to be Cris.**

"It's only my brother David and his family that survived." Amelia said sadly.

**"****And I don't know how you stand it - it's horrible," she said bluntly, dumping far too much dragon manure on her tray of Screechsnap seedlings, causing them to wriggle and squeak in discomfort.**

**It was true that Cris was the subject of much renewed muttering and pointing in the corridors these days, yet she thought she detected a slight difference in the tone of the whisperers' voices. **

**They sounded curious rather than hostile now, and once or twice she was sure she overheard snatches of conversation that suggested that the speakers were not satisfied with the Prophets version of how and why ten Death Eaters had managed to break out of the Azkaban fortress. In their confusion and fear, these doubters now seemed to be turning to the only other explanation available to them: the one that Cris and Dumbledore had been expounding since the previous year. **

"It takes something this bad for them to actually realize it?" Tonks asked.

"Looks like," Gwen said.

"That's typical." Robin said.

**It was not only the students' mood that had changed. It was now quite common to come across two or three teachers conversing in low, urgent whispers in the corridors, breaking off their conversations the moment they saw students approaching.**

**"****They obviously can't talk freely in the staff room anymore," said Hermione in a low voice, as she, Cris and Ron passed Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout huddled together outside the Charms classroom one day. "Not with Umbridge there."**

**"****Reckon they know anything new?" said Ron, gazing back over his shoulder at the three teachers. **

"Probably," the students said.

**"****If they do, we're not going to hear about it, are we?" said Cris angrily. "Not after Decree… what number are we on now?" For new notices had appeared on the house noticeboards the morning after news of the Azkaban breakout:**

**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

**Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach.**

The pranksters in the room had big smiles on their faces.

"That means they can't tell us not to do anything." George said.

"So it's all the Minister's fault if the school gets destroyed by pranks." McGonagall said.

"It should seem so." Dumbledore said with a chuckle. Umbridge sat fuming at herself.

**The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-six.**

**Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor**

**This latest Decree had been the subject of a great number of jokes among the students. Lee Jordan had pointed out to Umbridge that by the terms of the new rule she was not allowed to tell Fred and George off for playing Exploding Snap in the back of the class.**

**"****Exploding Snap's got nothing to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor! That's not information relating to your subject!"**

"Smart alec," Remus said with a smile.

"Though he does have a point." Fred said.

**When Cris next saw Lee, the back of his hand was bleeding rather badly. Cris recommended essence of Murtlap.**

"Does Lee have a scar?" George asked worried for his friend.

"The light has to hit it just right." Keiran said. The teachers and the two ministry officials glared at Umbridge and she sat back knowing that his won't end well for her.

**Cris had thought the breakout from Azkaban might have humbled Umbridge a little, that she might have been abashed at the catastrophe that had occurred right under the nose of her beloved Fudge. It seemed, however, to have only intensified her furious desire to bring every aspect of life at Hogwarts under her personal control. She seemed determined at the very least to achieve a sacking before long, and the only question was whether it would be Professor Trelawney or Hagrid who went first.**

**Every single Divination and Care of Magical Creatures lesson was now conducted in the presence of Umbridge and her clipboard. **

"That's just going to make it worse." Bill said.

**She lurked by the fire in the heavily perfumed tower room, interrupting Professor Trelawney's increasingly hysterical talks with difficult questions about ornithomancy and heptomology, insisting that she predicted students' answers before they gave them and demanding that she demonstrate her skill at the crystal ball, the tea leaves and the rune stones in turn. Cris thought Professor Trelawney might soon crack under the strain. **

**Several times she passed her in the corridors - in itself a very unusual occurrence as she generally remained in her tower room - muttering wildly to herself, wringing her hands and shooting terrified glances over her shoulder, and all the while giving off a powerful smell of cooking sherry. If she had not been so worried about Hagrid, she would have felt sorry for her - but if one of them was to be ousted from their job, there could be only one choice for Cris as to who should remain.**

**Unfortunately, Cris could not see that Hagrid was putting up a better show than Trelawney.**

"Whatever he did it won't work." Charlie said.

**Though he seemed to be following Hermione's advice and had shown them nothing more frightening than a Crup — a creature indistinguishable from a Jack Russell terrier except for its forked tail - since before Christmas, he too seemed to have lost his nerve. He was oddly distracted and jumpy during lessons, losing the thread of what he was saying to the class, answering questions wrongly, and all the time glancing anxiously at Umbridge. **

"Good grief, if she would just leave them alone the classes would be a lot better." Mrs. Weasley said.

**He was also more distant with Cris, Ron and Hermione than he had ever been before, and had expressly forbidden them to visit him after dark.**

**"****If she catches yeh, it'll be all of our necks on the line," he told them flatly, and with no desire to do anything that might jeopardize his job further they abstained from walking down to his hut in the evenings.**

"And you can't even use the cloak." Prongs said sadly.

"This is probably the worst year ever." Cris said.

"Agree with that," the other students said.

**It seemed to Cris that Umbridge was steadily depriving her of everything that made her life at Hogwarts worth living: visits to Hagrid's house, letters from Sirius, her Firebolt and Quidditch.**

Umbridge was grinning wickedly at that, glad she could do something to make the brats life even more miserable.

"I should have told you what the mirror was," Sirius said.

"Well, I know now so I will talk to you every day but you have to promise not to do something stupid." Cris said. Sirius pulled a face but grinned and nodded.

**She took her revenge the only way she could - by redoubling her efforts for the D.A..**

**Cris was pleased to see that all of them, even Zacharias Smith, had been spurred on to work harder than ever by the news that ten more Death Eaters were now on the loose, but in nobody was this improvement more pronounced than in Neville. **

"Hmm, I wonder how you did that." Ginny said.

"Me too," Neville said.

**The news of his parents' attackers' escape had wrought a strange and even slightly alarming change in him. He had not once mentioned his meeting with Cris, Ron and Hermione on the closed ward in St. Mungo's and, taking their lead from him, they had kept quiet about it too. Nor had he said anything on the subject of Bellatrix and her fellow torturers' escape. In fact, Neville barely spoke during the D.A. meetings anymore, but worked relentlessly on every new jinx and counter-curse Cris taught them, his plump face screwed up in concentration, apparently indifferent to injuries or accidents and working harder than anyone else in the room. He was improving so fast it was quite unnerving and when Cris taught them the Shield Charm - a means of deflecting minor jinxes so that they rebounded upon the attacker - only Hermione mastered the charm faster than Neville. **

"Good job Nev," Cris said with a big smile. Frank and Alice gave their son a big smile and Neville smiled back and he hoped that he could improve that much the next time.

**Cris would have given a great deal to be making as much progress at Occlumency as Neville was making during the D.A. meetings.**

"Not surprising considering who is teaching you." Padfoot said.

**Cris' sessions with Snape, which had started badly enough, were not improving. On the contrary Cris felt she was getting worse with every lesson.**

**Before she had started studying Occlumency, her scar had prickled occasionally, usually during the night, or else following one of those strange flashes of Voldemort's thoughts or mood that she experienced every now and then. Nowadays, however, her scar hardly ever stopped prickling, and she often felt lurches of annoyance or cheerfulness that were unrelated to what was happening to her at the time, which were always accompanied by a particularly painful twinge from her scar. She had the horrible impression that she was slowly turning into a kind of aerial that was tuned in to tiny fluctuations in Voldemort's mood, and she was sure she could date this increased sensitivity firmly from her first Occlumency lesson with Snape. What was more, she was now dreaming about walking down the corridor towards the entrance to the Department of Mysteries almost every night, dreams which always culminated in her standing longingly in front of the plain black door.**

"That's not supposed to happen." Sirius said.

"I'll teach you to relax and to keep control; you'd be surprised on how it comes in handy with being a werewolf." Remus said.

"I'd like that," Cris said. Remus smiled and nodded hoping that it'll help.

**"****Maybe it's a bit like an illness," said Hermione, looking concerned when Cris confided in her and Ron. "A fever or something. It has to get worse before it gets better." **

"I don't think it's like that." Remus said.

"So how do we go about closing it?" Cris asked.

"I don't know, cub, I don't know." Remus said sadly.

**"****The lessons with Snape are making it worse," said Cris flatly. "I'm getting sick of my scar hurting and I'm getting bored with walking down that corridor every night." She rubbed her forehead angrily. "I just wish the door would open, I'm sick of standing staring at it -" **

"You don't want that door to open." Robin said.

"Why not?" Cris asked.

"It means that Voldemort will get the weapon." Tonks said. Cris went wide-eyed and nodded in understanding.

**"****That's not funny," said Hermione sharply. "Dumbledore doesn't want you to have dreams about that corridor at all, or he wouldn't have asked Snape to teach you Occlumency. You're just going to have to work a bit harder in your lessons."**

**"****I am working!" said Cris nettled. "You try it sometime - Snape trying to get inside your head - it's not a bundle of laughs, you know!"**

**"****Maybe…" said Ron slowly.**

**"****Maybe what?" said Hermione, rather snappishly.**

**"****Maybe it's not Cris' fault she can't close her mind," said Ron darkly.**

**"****What do you mean?" said Hermione.**

**"Well, maybe Snape isn't really trying to help Cris…"**

"That is a good theory, but I don't think it's true." Remus said.

"Then why can't I do it?" Cris asked.

"You just need a better teacher is all." Hermione said.

"Yeah, you do great when you have someone actually explain it to you." Lily said. Cris nodded, that was probably the reason.

**Cris and Hermione stared at him. Ron looked darkly and meaningfully from one to the other.**

**"****Maybe," he said again, in a lower voice, "he's actually trying to open Cris' mind a bit wider… make it easier for You-Know —"**

**"****Shut up, Ron," said Hermione angrily. "How many times have you suspected Snape, and when have you ever been right? Dumbledore trusts him, he works for the Order, that ought to be enough."**

**"****He used to be a Death Eater," said Ron stubbornly. "And we've never seen proof that he really swapped sides."**

"I would like to see this proof as well." Sirius said.

"It's in the seventh book, dad." Keiran said. Sirius looked at him and nodded while Snape went wide-eyed.

**"****Dumbledore trusts him," Hermione repeated. "And if we can't trust Dumbledore, we can't trust anyone."**

**With so much to worry about and so much to do - startling amounts of homework that frequently kept the fifth-years working until past midnight, secret D.A. sessions and regular classes with Snape - January seemed to be passing alarmingly fast. Before Cris knew it, February had arrived, bringing with it wetter and warmer weather and the prospect of the second Hogsmeade visit of the year. Cris had had very little time to spare for conversations with Fred and George since they had agreed to visit the village together, but suddenly found herself facing a Valentine's Day spent entirely in their company.**

"Yeah, that could be terrifying." Charlie said with a smile.

"They make my day better most of time." Cris said with a shrug.

"Most of the time?" Fred asked looking sad. Cris just smiled but didn't say anything.

**On the morning of the fourteenth she dressed particularly carefully. She and Ron arrived at breakfast just in time for the arrival of the post owls. Hedwig was not there - not that Cris had expected her - but Hermione was tugging a letter from the beak of an unfamiliar brown owl as they sat down.**

**"****And about time! If it hadn't come today…" she said, eagerly tearing open the envelope and pulling out a small piece of parchment. Her eyes sped from left to right as she read through the message and a grimly pleased expression spread across her face.**

**"****Listen, Cris," she said, looking up at her, "this is really important. Do you think you could meet me in the Three Broomsticks around midday?"**

"Ah, you're cutting our date short." George whined.

"I don't think she said anything." Hermione said.

"I doesn't say that I told you guys." Cris said.

"Alright, you're forgiven this time." Fred said.

**"****Well… I dunno," said Cris uncertainly. "Fred and George might be expecting me to spend the whole day with them. We never said what we were going to do."**

**"****Well, bring her along if you must," said Hermione urgently. "But will you come?"**

**"****Well… all right, but why?"**

**"****I haven't got time to tell you now; I've got to answer this quickly."**

"I wonder what it is." George said.

"We'll come along." Fred said.

"I figured you guys might want to." Cris said.

**And she hurried out of the Great Hall, the letter clutched in one hand and a piece of toast in the other.**

**"****Are you coming?" Cris asked Ron, but he shook his head, looking glum.**

**"****I can't come into Hogsmeade at all; Angelina wants a full day's training. Like it's going to help; we're the worst team I've ever seen. You should see Sloper and Kirke, they're pathetic, even worse than I am." He heaved a great sigh. "I dunno why Angelina won't just let me resign." **

"Because you have the potential, just need to build up the confidence." Charlie said.

"Thanks," Ron said.

**"****It's because you're good when you're on form, that's why," said Cris irritably.**

**She found it very hard to be sympathetic to Ron's plight, when she herself would have given almost anything to be playing in the forthcoming match against Hufflepuff. Ron seemed to have noticed Cris' tone, because he did not mention Quidditch again during breakfast, and there was a slight frostiness in the way they said goodbye to each other shortly afterwards. **

**Ron departed for the Quidditch pitch and Cris, after pulling her hair into a ponytail while staring at her reflection in the back of a teaspoon, proceeded alone to the Entrance Hall to meet Fred and George, feeling very apprehensive and wondering what on earth they were going to talk about.**

"With them, who knows?" Bill said.

"Thanks," Cris said.

"We'll make sure she has a good time." Fred said.

**They were waiting for Cris to the side of the oak doors; they both looked handsome even with the mischievous look in their eyes. Cris couldn't help but feel giddy and couldn't help but smile when they saw her. **

"**Hi," she said breathlessly.**

"**Hello Crisy, you look pretty today." Fred said offering her his arm. She took it with a smile. **

"**We have a wonderful day planned." George said. "We overheard you and Hermione so don't worry we'll get you to the Three broomsticks in time." **

**Cris smiled as they joined the queue of people being signed out by Filch, occasionally catching other people's eye and grinning shiftily, but not talking to each other.**

**Cris was relieved when they reached the fresh air, finding it easier to walk along in silence than just stand about looking awkward. It was a fresh, breezy sort of a day and as they passed the Quidditch stadium Cris glimpsed Ron and Ginny skimming along over the stands and felt a horrible pang that she was not up there with them.**

"**Do you miss it as much as we do?" George asked. She looked up at him and noticed that he and Fred were looking at the pitch as well. **

"**Yeah, I do. I miss flying, it helps clear my head." Cris said. **

"**Enough with this depressing stuff, we have something special planned." Fred said. "You go and get it and we'll meet you at the spot." George smiled and went off. **

"What are you doing?" Bill asked.

"I think it's a picnic, I love picnics." Cris said.

"I don't know," Fred said.

"**So what is it?" Cris asked. Fred just smiled but didn't say anything as they went down the road. Cris was smiling as she tried to get Fred to tell her what they had planned but he wouldn't budge. She stopped midsentence as they passed a group of Slytherin's.**

"Great," muttered Cris and Fred.

"Why can't they just leave everything alone?" Ginny asked.

"I bet it's Pansy, she's so annoying." Draco said.

"**Potter and Weasley!" screeched Pansy, to a chorus of snide giggles. "Urgh, Potter, I don't like you're tastes at all, first Finnegan now Weasley." **

"Wow, she's stupid." Gwen said.

"Seamus is good looking, but he's more of a friend than anything else." Cris said.

"Good," Fred and George said.

**The girls sped up, talking and shrieking in a pointed fashion with many exaggerated glances back at Cris and Fred. Fred just smiled and waved and pulled Cris in for a kiss. **

"**Don't let what they say get to you Crisy." Fred said.**

"**I don't, they're just jealous of my good looks." Cris said flipping the ponytail and gave a smirk. Fred smiled and laughed and they walked up the road. **

"I love it!" Prongs shouted.

"You are definitely your father's daughter." Sirius said.

"I don't know, that is something Lily would say as well." Remus said. Cris just smiled at her parents and they smiled back at her.

"**So, please tell me we aren't going to Madame Puddifoot's." Cris said giving Fred a pleading look.**

"**We aren't," Fred said. **

"Good, that place is so weird." Cris said.

"You've never been there." Lily said.

"No, but I've walked past it and I told myself I would never go in there." Cris said.

"It's not that bad." Lily said. People gave her a look and she sighed in defeat. "Alright, it is bad."

**"****Oh… I don't mind," said Cho, shrugging. "Urn… shall we just have a look in the shops or something?"**

**They wandered towards Dervish and Banges. **

**A large poster had been stuck up in the window and a few Hogsmeaders were looking at it. They moved aside when Cris and Fred approached and Cris found herself staring once more at the pictures of the ten escaped Death Eaters. The poster, By Order of the Ministry of Magic, offered a thousand-Galleon reward to any witch or wizard with information leading to the recapture of any of the convicts pictured. **

"**It's weird, when Sirius escaped there were dementors everywhere looking for him but now with ten escaped Death Eater's there's none in sight." Fred whispered. **

"**I know, it is weird, maybe they have sided with Voldemort." Cris said. **

"**Wouldn't surprise me," a voice said behind them. They turned to see George standing there with a bag slung over his shoulder. **

"**There you are," Cris said giving George a hug as well. **

"**Are we ready?" Fred asked with a mischievous grin that Cris knew meant that they were up to no good. **

"It's a prank date?" Cris asked.

"Probably," George said.

"That sounds like so much fun!" Cris exclaimed.

"And when I thought she didn't do pranks." Lily said shaking her head. "It's all your fault!" she shrieked at Prongs.

"Yes Lils," Prongs said.

"**So what are we doing?" Cris asked. **

"**Persistent aren't we?" Fred asked. **

"**We thought we do something different for a date. How do you feel about pranking someone?" George asked. Cris lit up, this should be fun. **

"**Alright so here's what we do." Fred said. They explained the plan to her; they were going to prank the people in Madame Puddifoot's. **

"Oh, my god." Padfoot said.

"That's brilliant." Prongs said.

**They walked down to the girlie teashop and they off to the side and looked inside through the windows. **

"**So here's the plan, Cris, you and George go inside and play all lovey dovey and I'll sneak in after you. Distract them however you deem fit and I'll set the prank." Fred said. Cris nodded and George offered her his arm and they walked inside the shop. Cris surveyed the shop and noticed that nobody really noticed them walk in. **

"**We don't really need a distraction, they are distracting themselves." Cris said. **

"**Right," George said. He signaled for Fred and he came in. He set up something with his wand and did whatever he was planning. The three left and went back to their hiding spot and watched what happens. Soon one by one as each person went for the sugar bowl it turned to confetti and sprayed everyone with it. **

"That's awesome!" cried the pranksters.

"Definitely a good prank." James said.

**Cris checked her watch to see it was about time to meet Hermione at the Three Broomsticks. **

"**Fred, George, I need to go and meet Hermione." Cris said. They checked their watches simultaneously and looked back at Cris with smiles on their faces. **

"**So it is dear Bambi," George said. Cris looked up at him again.**

"**We know about the Marauders." Fred whispered.**

"**Why didn't you tell us?" George asked looking hurt. **

The group laughed at the situation Cris was in as she pouted.

"**Sorry, I didn't know how to tell you." Cris said lamely as they walked back up the road to the Three Broomsticks. **

"**Alright, we forgive you," **

"**Just this once." Cris rolled her eyes but Fred kissed her again and the butterflies were back in her stomach. **

"Ahhh," cooed the women. Cris blushed brightly at that and Sirius laughed holding her tighter to him.

**It started raining hard now and they hurried up the street and Cris knew she was probably early for their meeting. They got to the Three Broomsticks and shook their wet hair out of their eyes. George went and got them some Butterbeers as Fred and Cris found a seat. Cris looked around to see if she could spot Hermione but instead she spotted Hagrid in the corner looking morose.**

"Poor Hagrid," Charlie said.

**Cris grabbed Fred's hand and pulled him over to Hagrid. "Hi Hagrid," she said as she and Fred pulled up chairs around the table.**

**Hagrid jumped and looked down at Cris as though he barely recognized her. Cris saw that he had two fresh cuts on his face and several new bruises.**

"Okay, what the bloody hell is Hagrid doing that is making him this hurt?" Padfoot asked.

"Underground fighting ring?" Gwen suggested.

"I don't think it's that Gwen." Cris said with a smile.

**"****Oh, it's yeh, Cris," said Hagrid. "Yeh all right?"**

**"****Yeah, I'm fine," said Cris. "Er - are you okay?"**

**"****Me?" said Hagrid. "Oh yeah, I'm grand, Cris, grand."**

**He gazed into the depths of his pewter tankard, which was the size of a large bucket, and sighed. Cris shared a look with Fred as George came over with their drinks.**

**Cris didn't know what to say to him. They sat side by side in silence for a moment. Then Hagrid said abruptly, "In the same boat, yeh an' me, aren' we, Cris?"**

"Wait, what?" Lily asked.

"I have no idea." Cris said.

**"****Er -" said Cris. She looked over at Fred and George who were as equally confused as she was.**

**"****Yeah… I've said it before… both outsiders, like," said Hagrid, nodding wisely. "An' both orphans. Yeah… both orphans."**

"Why is he bringing that up now?" Prongs asked darkly.

"I have no idea, he might just be drunk." Cris said.

"I hope it's just that." Lily said.

**He took a great swig from his tankard.**

**"****Makes a diff'rence, havin' a decent family," he said. "Me dad was decent. An' your mum an' dad were decent. If they'd lived, life woulda bin diff'rent, eh?"**

**"****Yeah… I s'pose," said Cris cautiously. Hagrid seemed to be in a very strange mood.**

**"****Family," said Hagrid gloomily. "Whatever yeh say, blood's important…"**

"That's not like him; he usually doesn't talk about family." Charlie said.

"I hope he's okay." Cris said.

"Me too, pup." Sirius said.

**And he wiped a trickle of it out of his eye.**

**"****Hagrid," said Cris, unable to stop herself, "where are you getting all these injuries?"**

**"****Eh?" said Hagrid, looking startled. "Wha' injuries?"**

**"****All those!" said Cris, pointing at Hagrid's face.**

**"****Oh… tha's jus' normal bumps an' bruises, Cris," said Hagrid dismissively, "I got a rough job."**

"But not that rough." Teddy said.

"Yeah, Uncle Charlie does it well without getting hurt a lot." Lily J said.

"That's good to know." Charlie said.

**He drained his tankard, set it back on the table and got to his feet.**

**"****I'll be seein' yeh, Cris… take care now."**

**And he lumbered out of the pub looking wretched, and disappeared into the torrential rain. Cris watched him go, feeling miserable. Hagrid was unhappy and he was hiding something, but he seemed determined not to accept help. What was going on? But before Cris could think about it any further, she heard a voice calling her name.**

**"****Cris! Cris, over here!"**

**Hermione was waving at her from the other side of the room. She got up and made her way towards her through the crowded pub with a puzzled Fred and George behind her. She was still a few tables away when she realized that Hermione was not alone. She was sitting at a table with the unlikeliest pair of drinking mates she could ever have imagined: Luna Lovegood**

"That's not too strange." Hermione said.

"Wait Aunt Mione there's another one." Al said.

**and none other than Rita Skeeter,**

"Oh, I know what I'm doing now." Hermione said. Cris had a look of understanding as well.

"What, because I sure don't." Ron said.

"You'll wait and see like everyone else." Hermione said.

"Mia, it's brilliant." Cris said with a big smile.

"What is?" Fred and George asked.

"You'll see," Cris and Hermione said. They pouted and Al continued to read.

**ex-journalist on the Daily Prophet and one of Hermione's least favorite people in the world.**

**"****You're early!" said Hermione, moving along to give her room to sit down. "Fred, George you can stay if you want. How was the date?"**

**"Fred and George?" said Rita at once, twisting round in her seat to stare avidly at Cris. "Boyfriend perhaps?"**

"That is none of your business." Remus said.

"Why is she there?" Padfoot asked.

"You'll see," Hermione said sweetly.

**She snatched up her crocodile-skin handbag and groped within it.**

**"****It's none of your business if Cris' been with a hundred boys," Hermione told Rita coolly. "So you can put that away right now."**

**Rita had been on the point of withdrawing an acid-green quill from her bag. Looking as though she had been forced to swallow Stinksap, she snapped her bag shut again.**

**"****What are you up to?" Cris asked, sitting down and staring from Rita to Luna to Hermione.**

**"****Little Miss Perfect was just about to tell me when you arrived," said Rita, taking a large slurp of her drink. "I suppose I'm allowed to talk to her, am I?" she shot at Hermione.**

**"****Yes, I suppose you are," said Hermione coldly.**

**Unemployment did not suit Rita. **

"Good," said most of the room.

**The hair that had once been set in elaborate curls now hung lank and unkempt around her face. The scarlet paint on her two-inch talons was chipped and there were a couple of false jewels missing from her winged glasses. She took another great gulp of her drink and said out of the corner of her mouth, "They are pretty good looking, Cris." As she looked Fred and George up and down. They shifted uncomfortably under her gaze but stayed where they were. **

"Hey, only family can tease her about boys." Sirius said. Cris blushed brightly at that as she felt Sirius laughing behind her.

**"One more word about Cris' love life and the deal's off and that's a promise," said Hermione irritably.**

"What deal?" the room asked.

**"What deal?" said Rita, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "You haven't mentioned a deal yet, Miss Prissy, you just told me to turn up. Oh, one of these days…" She took a deep shuddering breath.**

**"Yes, yes, one of these days you'll write more horrible stories about Cris and me," said Hermione indifferently. "Find someone who cares, why don't you?"**

**"They've run plenty of horrible stories about Cris this year without my help," said Rita, shooting a sideways look at her over the top of her glass and adding in a rough whisper, "How has that made you feel, Cris? Betrayed? Distraught? Misunderstood?"**

**"She feels angry, of course," said Hermione in a hard, clear voice. "Because she's told the Minister for Magic the truth and the Minister's too much of an idiot to believe her." **

"**Here, here," Fred and George said lifting up their butterbeers. **

"Our sentiments exactly." The twins said again.

**"So you actually stick to it, do you, that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?" said Rita, lowering her glass and subjecting Cris to a piercing stare while her finger strayed longingly to the clasp of the crocodile bag. "You stand by all this garbage Dumbledore's been telling everybody about You-Know-Who returning and you being the sole witness?"**

**"I wasn't the sole witness," snarled Cris. "There were a dozen-odd Death Eaters there as well. Want their names?"**

"I hope she gets them right." Bill said.

"Me too," Cris said.

**"I'd love them," breathed Rita, now fumbling in her bag once more and gazing at her as though she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "A great bold headline: 'Potter Accuses… ' A sub-heading, Cristal Potter Names Death Eaters Still Among Us'. And then, beneath a nice big photograph of you, 'Disturbed teenage survivor of You-Know-Who's attack, Cristal Potter, 15, caused outrage yesterday by accusing respectable and prominent members of the wizarding community of being Death Eaters… '"**

"Get rid of the disturbed and it's fine." Sirius growled.

**The Quick-Quotes Quill was actually in her hand and halfway to her mouth when the rapturous expression on her face died.**

**"But of course," she said, lowering the quill and looking daggers at Hermione, "Little Miss Perfect wouldn't want that story out there, would she?"**

**"As a matter of fact," said Hermione sweetly, "that's exactly what Little Miss Perfect does want."**

**Rita stared at her. So did Cris. Luna, on the other hand, sang 'Weasley is our King' dreamily under her breath and stirred her drink with a cocktail onion on a stick. **

"Why are you humming that?" Ron asked.

"It's catchy." Luna said.

"Sorry," Draco said.

**"You want me to report what she says about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Rita asked Hermione in a hushed voice.**

**"Yes, I do," said Hermione. "The true story. All the facts. Exactly as Cris reports them. She'll give you all the details, she'll tell you the names of the undiscovered Death Eaters she saw there, she'll tell you what Voldemort looks like now - oh, get a grip on yourself," she added contemptuously, throwing a napkin across the table, for, at the sound of Voldemort's name, Rita had jumped so badly she had slopped half her glass of Firewhisky down herself.**

**Rita blotted the front of her grubby raincoat, still staring at Hermione. Then she said baldly, "The Prophet wouldn't print it. In case you haven't noticed, nobody believes her cock-and-bull story. Everyone thinks she's delusional. Now, if you let me write the story from that angle -" **

"I won't let her, if she wants a story she'll write it truthfully." Hermione said.

"Good for you," Gwen said. "That's how reporting should be, not building up on lies, that won't end well at all."

"No kidding, once it gets out Fudge will be gone from office." Cris said. Fudge's eyes went wide as the truth of that statement hit him; his days in office were numbered.

**"We don't need another story about how Cris' lost her marbles!" said Hermione angrily. "We've had plenty of those already, thank you! I want her given the opportunity to tell the truth!"**

**"There's no market for a story like that," said Rita coldly.**

"Oh, I know why I'm there now." Luna said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"You'll see." Luna said dreamily.

**"You mean the Prophet won't print it because Fudge won't let them," said Hermione irritably.**

"That about sums it up." Tonks said.

"The government can't control the paper, that's not right." Gwen said.

"But that's what is going on." Bill said.

**Rita gave Hermione a long, hard look. Then, leaning forwards across the table towards her, she said in a businesslike tone, "All right, Fudge is leaning on the Prophet, but it comes to the same thing. They won't print a story that shows Cris in a good light. Nobody wants to read it. It's against the public mood. This last Azkaban breakout has got people quite worried enough. People just don't want to believe You-Know-Who's back."**

"Well he is and there are signs everywhere if you know where to look." Lily said.

"Jailbreak is a big clue." Prongs said.

**"So the Daily Prophet exists to tell people what they want to hear, does it?" said Hermione scathingly.**

**Rita sat up straight again, her eyebrows raised, and drained her glass of Firewhisky.**

**"My dad thinks it's an awful paper," said Luna, chipping into the conversation unexpectedly.**

**Sucking on her cocktail onion, she gazed at Rita with her enormous, protuberant, slightly mad eyes. "He publishes important stories he thinks the public needs to know. He doesn't care about making money."**

"That makes a good reporter. That's what Adam wants to do." Gwen said.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Cris said.

**Rita looked disparagingly at Luna.**

**"I'm guessing your father runs some stupid little village newsletter?" she said. "Probably, Twenty- Five Ways to Mingle With Muggles and the dates of the next Bring and Fly Sale?"**

**"No," said Luna, dipping her onion back into her Gillywater, "he's the editor of The Quibbler."**

**Rita snorted so loudly that people at a nearby table looked round in alarm.**

**"'Important stories he thinks the public needs to know', eh? " she said witheringly. "I could manure my garden with the contents of that rag."**

"It's actually really popular in the future; it almost put the Prophet out of business." Keiran said.

"Really, Daddy will be thrilled." Luna said.

**"Well, this is your chance to raise the tone of it a bit, isn't it?" said Hermione pleasantly. "Luna says her father's quite happy to take Cris' interview. That's who'll be publishing it."**

**Rita stared at them both for a moment, then let out a great whoop of laughter.**

**"The Quibbler!" she said, cackling. "You think people will take her seriously if she's published in The Quibbler!"**

"You'd be surprised." Bill said.

"I wonder how many people will read it." Cris said.

**"Some people won't," said Hermione in a level voice. "But the Daily Prophet's version of the Azkaban breakout had some gaping holes in it. I think a lot of people will be wondering whether there isn't a better explanation of what happened, and if there's an alternative story available, even if it is published in a -" she glanced sideways at Luna, "in a - well, an unusual magazine - I think they might be rather keen to read it."**

**Rita didn't say anything for a while, but eyed Hermione shrewdly, her head a little to one side.**

**"All right, let's say for a moment I'll do it," she said abruptly. "What kind of fee am I going to get?"**

**"I don't think Daddy exactly pays people to write for the magazine," said Luna dreamily. "They do it because it's an honor and, of course, to see their names in print."**

"I wonder which is more important to the bug." Charlie said.

**Rita Skeeter looked as though the taste of Stinksap was strong in her mouth again as she rounded on Hermione.**

**"I'm supposed to do this for free?"**

**"Well, yes," said Hermione calmly, taking a sip of her drink. "Otherwise, as you very well know, I will inform the authorities that you are an unregistered Animagus. Of course, the Prophet might give you rather a lot for an insider's account of life in Azkaban."**

"More blackmail, I love it." Padfoot said.

"You'd make an excellent prankster." Prongs said.

**Rita looked as though she would have liked nothing better than to seize the paper umbrella sticking out of Hermione's drink and thrust it up her nose.**

**"I don't suppose I've got any choice, have I?" said Rita, her voice shaking slightly. She opened her crocodile bag once more, withdrew a piece of parchment, and raised her Quick-Quotes Quill.**

**"Daddy will be pleased," said Luna brightly. A muscle twitched in Rita's jaw.**

**"Okay, Cris?" said Hermione, turning to him. "Ready to tell the public the truth?"**

**"I suppose," said Cris, watching Rita balancing the Quick-Quotes Quill at the ready on the parchment between them.**

**"Fire away, then, Rita," said Hermione serenely, fishing a cherry out from the bottom of her glass.**

"That's the chapter." Al said.

"I don't think Umbridge will be pleased." Sirius said with a laugh. Al handed the book to Hermione.


	135. Chapter 26: Seen and Unforseen

"**Chapter 26: Seen and Unforeseen,"** Hermione read.

"What?" Padfoot asked.

"It might have something to do with Trelawney." Bill said.

"I wonder what." Cris said.

**Luna said vaguely that she did not know how soon Rita's interview with Cris would appear in The Quibbler, that her father was expecting a "'lovely long article on recent sightings of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks,'"- "and of course, that'll be a very important story, so Cris' might have to wait for the following issue," said Luna.**

"I wonder how many people will want to read it." Cris said.

"You'll be surprised." Sirius said.

**Cris had not found it an easy experience to talk about the night when Voldemort had returned.**

"Which I'm sure you left out a bunch of stuff." Hermione said.

"How did the book tell you?" Cris asked.

"A lot, I think the whole thing in the graveyard." Ron said.

"Everything?" Cris asked wide eyed. They nodded and Sirius held her tighter comforting her.

**Rita had pressed her for every little detail and she had given her everything she could remember, knowing that this was her one big opportunity to tell the world the truth.**

"I wonder what you left out." Hermione said.

"Probably being restrained and tortured." Cris said.

"Probably," Ron said.

**She wondered how people would react to the story. She guessed that it would confirm a lot of people in the view that she was completely insane, not least because her story would be appearing alongside utter rubbish about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. **

**But the breakout of Bellatrix Lestrange and her fellow Death Eaters had given Cris a burning desire to do something, whether or not it worked…**

**"****Can't wait to see what Umbridge thinks of you going public," said Dean, sounding awestruck at dinner on Monday night. Seamus was shoveling down large amounts of chicken and ham pie on Dean's other side, but Cris knew he was listening.**

"I hope this changes his point of view of everything." Cris said.

"I hope so too," Neville said.

**"****It's the right thing to do, Cris," said Neville, who was sitting opposite her. He was rather pale, but went on in a low voice, "It must have been… tough… talking about it… was it?"**

**"****Yeah," mumbled Cris, "but people have got to know what Voldemort's capable of, haven't they?"**

**"****That's right," said Neville, nodding, "and his Death Eaters, too… people should know…" **

"Thanks Nev," Cris said.

"People need to be warned." Neville said.

**Neville left his sentence hanging and returned to his baked potato. Seamus looked up, but when he caught Cris' eye he looked quickly back at his plate again. After a while, Dean, Seamus and Neville departed for the common room, leaving Cris and Hermione at the table waiting for Ron, who had not yet had dinner because of Quidditch practice.**

"Wow, she's really pushing you guys." Charlie said.

"You'd be surprised." George said.

**Fred and George walked into the Hall with Lee. Cris' stomach gave a pleasant lurch, they looked up at her and winked as they sat down with Lee. Cris blushed brightly and went back to her dinner**

**"****Oh, I forgot to ask you," said Hermione brightly, glancing over at the Fred and George, "what happened on your date with Fred and George? What did you guys do?" **

"**It was a lot of fun." Cris said with a smile. **

"**Well, what did you do?" Hermione pressed. **

"**It was different from anything I ever heard of. We went to Madame Puddifoot's to pull a prank on the couples in there." Cris said.**

"**You didn't," Hermione said wide eyed. **

"**We did, and it was a lot of fun, I can see why my dad loved it." Cris said. **

"No!" Lily, McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley cried.

"We corrupted you!" the twins cried.

"I knew it was a matter of time before you pulled your first prank." Sirius said.

"Just what we need." McGonagall muttered.

**Ron came in and sat down heavily beside them. He and Ginny were both covered in mud and Ron looked really grumpy. **

"**So, how was Quidditch practice?" Cris asked.**

"**I was a nightmare," said Ron in a surly voice.**

**"****Oh come on," said Hermione, looking at Ginny, "I'm sure it wasn't that -"**

**"****Yes, it was," said Ginny. "It was appalling. Angelina was nearly in tears by the end of it." **

"Angelina rarely cries too." George said.

"So it must be bad." Cris said.

**Ron and Ginny went off for baths after dinner; Cris and Hermione returned to the busy Gryffindor common room and their usual pile of homework. Cris had been struggling with a new star-chart for Astronomy for half an hour when Fred and George turned up.**

**"****Ron and Ginny not here?" asked Fred, looking around as he pulled up a chair, and when Cris shook his head, he said, "Good. We were watching their practice. They're going to be slaughtered. They're complete rubbish without us."**

**"****Come on, Ginny's not bad," said George fairly, sitting down next to Fred. "Actually, I dunno how she got so good, seeing how we never let her play with us." **

"Why is that?" Ginny asked.

"You just didn't seem like you wanted to." George said.

"We won't make that mistake again." Fred said.

"Good," Ginny said.

**"****She's been breaking into your broom shed in the garden since the age of six and taking each of your brooms out in turn when you weren't looking," said Hermione from behind her tottering pile of Ancient Rune books.**

**"****Oh," said George, looking mildly impressed. "Well - that'd explain it."**

**"****Has Ron saved a goal yet?" asked Hermione, peering over the top of Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms.**

"I hope so," Ron said.

"You can do it; all you need is some confidence." Bill said. Ron smiled but didn't say anything else.

**"****Well, he can do it if he doesn't think anyone's watching him," said Fred, rolling his eyes. "So all we have to do is ask the crowd to turn their backs and talk among themselves every time the Quaffle goes up his end on Saturday."**

**He got up again and moved restlessly to the window, staring out across the dark grounds.**

**"****You know, Quidditch was about the only thing in this place worth staying for."**

"**What about me?" Cris asked in a mock pout. Fred turned and gave her a smile.**

"**That's not what I mean Bambi," Fred said giving her a small kiss. **

**Hermione cast him a stern look.**

**"****You've got exams coming!"**

"They're important," Lily said.

"But they already have the joke shop and I think they'll go far without their NEWTS." Prongs said.

"I hope you two don't leave school." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"****Told you already, we're not fussed about NEWTs," said Fred. "The Snackboxes are ready to roll, we found out how to get rid of those boils, just a couple of drops of Murtlap essence sorts them, Lee put us on to it."**

"And Cris told Lee." Fred said.

"And Hermione told Cris so in reality it's thanks to Hermione." George said.

"You mean I involuntarily gave you a prank idea?" Hermione asked wide eyed.

"Yep," the twins said.

**George yawned widely and looked out disconsolately at the cloudy night sky.**

**"****I dunno if I even want to watch this match. If Zacharias Smith beats us I might have to kill myself."**

**"****Kill him, more like," said Fred firmly.**

**"****That's the trouble with Quidditch," said Hermione absent-mindedly, once again bent over her Runes translation, "it creates all this bad feeling and tension between the houses."**

"But that's why it's fun." Padfoot said.

"I don't understand it." Hermione said.

"Me neither," Lily said.

**She looked up to find her copy of Spellman's Syllabary, and caught Fred, George and Cris all staring at her with expressions of mingled disgust and incredulity on their faces.**

**"****Well, it does!" she said impatiently. "It's only a game, isn't it?"**

**"****Hermione," said Cris, shaking her head, "you're good on feelings and stuff, but you just don't understand about Quidditch."**

**"****Maybe not," she said darkly, returning to her translation, "but at least my happiness doesn't depend on Ron's goalkeeping ability." **

Ron and Hermione looked at each other but Ron kissed her before Hermione could say anything.

"It's okay, I know what you mean." Ron said.

**And though Cris would rather have jumped off the Astronomy Tower than admit it to her, by the time she had watched the game the following Saturday she would have given any number of Galleons not to care about Quidditch either.**

"Great, how bad was it?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Cris said.

"I don't want to know." Prongs said.

**The very best thing you could say about the match was that it was short; the Gryffindor spectators had to endure only twenty-two minutes of agony. It was hard to say what the worst thing was: Cris thought it was a close-run contest between Ron's fourteenth failed save, Sloper missing the Bludger but hitting Angelina in the mouth with his bat, and Kirke shrieking and falling backwards off his broom when Zacharias Smith zoomed at him carrying the Quaffle. The miracle was that Gryffindor only lost by ten points: Ginny managed to snatch the Snitch from right under Hufflepuff Seeker Summerby's nose, so that the final score was two hundred and forty versus two hundred and thirty.**

"That's not too bad." Padfoot said.

"No, not bad at all." Bill said.

"**Good catch," Cris told Ginny back in the common room, where the atmosphere resembled that of a particularly dismal funeral.**

"**I was lucky," she shrugged. "It wasn't a very fast Snitch and Summerby's got a cold, he sneezed and closed his eyes at exactly the wrong moment.**

"Ginny, you sound like Cris." Charlie said. Ginny pouted and stuck her tongue out at her older brother.

**Anyway, once you're back on the team -"**

**"****Ginny, I've got a lifelong ban."**

"Only until Umbridge leaves, which will be very soon and the three of you will be back on the team." Keiran said.

"Good, I'd like that." Cris said wishing to be back in the air again.

**"****You're banned as long as Umbridge is in the school," Ginny corrected her. **

Keiran and Ginny smiled at each other though Ginny's was a little more awkward.

**"There's a difference. Anyway, once you're back, I think I'll try out for Chaser. Angelina and Alicia are both leaving next year and I prefer goal-scoring to Seeking anyway."**

"And you made an excellent chaser, Aunt Ginny." Lily J said.

"I hope so," Ginny said.

"You'll see." James said.

**Cris looked over at Ron, who was hunched in a corner, staring at his knees, a bottle of Butterbeer clutched in his hand.**

**"Angelina still won't let him resign," Ginny said, as though reading Cris' mind.**** "****She says she knows he's got it in him."**

**Cris liked Angelina for the faith she was showing in Ron, but at the same time thought it would really be kinder to let him leave the team. Ron had left the pitch to another booming chorus of Weasley is our King sung with great gusto by the Slytherins, who were now favorites to win the Quidditch Cup.**

"Oh, I hope not." Padfoot said.

"It's still early, who knows." Remus said.

"True," Padfoot said.

**Fred and George wandered over.**

**"****I haven't even got the heart to take the mickey out of him," said Fred, looking over at Ron's crumpled figure. "Mind you… when he missed the fourteenth -"**

**He made wild motions with his arms as though doing an upright doggy-paddle.**

**"****- well, I'll save it for parties, eh?"**

"Great," Ron said.

"Don't worry, from what I heard from dad your stag night Fred and George had everyone laughing until they couldn't laugh anymore." Keiran said. Ron blushed brightly as Fred and George high-fived each other.

**Ron dragged himself up to bed shortly after this. Out of respect for his feelings, Cris waited a while before going up to the dormitory herself so that Ron could pretend to be asleep if he wanted to. Sure enough, when Cris finally entered the room Ron was snoring a little too loudly to be entirely plausible.**

Ron blushed brightly at that.

**Cris got into bed, thinking about the match. It had been immensely frustrating watching from the sidelines. She was quite impressed by Ginny's performance but she knew if she had been playing she could have caught the Snitch sooner… there had been a moment when it had been fluttering near Kirke's ankle; if Ginny hadn't hesitated, she might have been able to scrape a win for Gryffindor.**

"If you want I can give you some lessons." Cris said.

"What about me?" Charlie asked.

"No offence Charlie, I love you and everything but Cris is a little more understanding and patient." Ginny said. "Cris, I would love to."

"Great," Cris said with a big smile, "I may not be able to play but I can still help."

**Umbridge had been sitting a few rows below Cris and Hermione. Once or twice she had turned squatly in her seat to look at her, her wide toad's mouth stretched in what she thought had been a gloating smile. **

**The memory of it made her feel hot with anger as she lay there in the dark. After a few minutes, however, she remembered that she was supposed to be emptying her mind of all emotion before she slept, as Snape kept instructing her at the end of every Occlumency lesson.**

**She tried for a moment or two, but the thought of Snape on top of memories of Umbridge merely increased her sense of grumbling resentment and she found herself focusing instead on how much she loathed the pair of them. Slowly, Ron's snores died away, to be replaced by the sound of deep, slow breathing. It took Cris much longer to get to sleep; her body was tired, but it took her brain a long time to close down.**

**She dreamed that Neville and Professor Sprout were waltzing around the Room of Requirement while Professor McGonagall played the bagpipes.**

"You have strange dreams Cris," Neville said blushing brightly.

"I know, this is so weird." Cris said.

**She watched them happily for a while, then decided to go and find the other members of the D.A..**

**But when she left the room she found herself facing, not the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, but a torch burning in its bracket on a stone wall. She turned her head slowly to the left. There, at the far end of the windowless passage, was a plain, black door.**

**She walked towards it with a sense of mounting excitement. She had the strangest feeling that this time she was going to get lucky at last, and find the way to open it… she was feet from it, and saw with a leap of excitement that there was a glowing strip of faint blue light down the right-hand side… the door was ajar… she stretched out her hand to push it wide and -**

**Ron gave a loud, rasping, genuine snore and Cris awoke abruptly with her right hand stretched in front of her in the darkness, to open a door that was hundreds of miles away. She let it fall with a feeling of mingled disappointment and guilt. She knew she should not have seen the door, but at the same time felt so consumed with curiosity about what was behind it that she could not help feeling annoyed with Ron… if only he could have saved his snore for just another minute. **

"Sorry Bolt," Ron said with a laugh.

"It's alright, but you know me and my curiosity." Cris said.

"We know," the group said and Cris smiled sheepishly as Hermione continued reading.

**They entered the Great Hall for breakfast at exactly the same moment as the post owls on Monday morning. Hermione was not the only person eagerly awaiting her Daily Prophet: nearly everyone was eager for more news about the escaped Death Eaters, who, despite many reported sightings, had still not been caught. **

"Wow, the Ministry sucks." Gwen said.

"No kidding," Viktor said.

**She gave the delivery owl a Knut and unfolded the newspaper eagerly while Cris helped herself to orange juice; as she had only received one note during the entire year, she was sure, when the first owl landed with a thud in front of her, that it had made a mistake.**

**"****Who're you after?" she asked it, languidly removing her orange juice from underneath its beak and leaning forwards to see the recipient's name and address:**

**Cristal Potter, Great Hall, Hogwarts School.**

**Frowning, she made to take the letter from the owl, but before she could do so, three, four, five more owls had fluttered down beside it and were jockeying for position, treading in the butter and knocking over the salt as each one attempted to give her their letter first**

"I think the article got printed." Bill said.

"I wonder how people will react." Robin said.

**"****What's going on?" Ron asked in amazement, as the whole of Gryffindor table leaned forwards to watch and another seven owls landed amongst the first ones, screeching, hooting and flapping their wings.**

"I've never seen that many letters since fourth year." Ginny said.

"No kidding, I hope they don't have any curses in them." Hermione said.

"I hope not." Cris said.

**"****Cris!" said Hermione breathlessly, plunging her hands into the feathery mass and pulling out a screech owl bearing a long, cylindrical package. "I think I know what this means - open this one first!"**

**Cris ripped off the brown packaging. Out rolled a tightly furled copy of the March edition of The Quibbler. She unrolled it to see her own face grinning sheepishly at her from the front cover. In large red letters across this picture were the words:**

**SPEAKS OUT AT LAST: THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN**

"Zat should gain attention." Fleur said.

"It will definitely have people second guessing themselves." Tonks said.

**"It's good, isn't it?" said Luna, who had drifted over to the Gryffindor table and now squeezed herself on to the bench between Fred and Ron.**

**"****It came out yesterday, I asked Dad to send you a free copy. I expect all these," she waved a hand at the assembled owls still scrambling around on the table in front of Cris, "are letters from readers."**

"I wonder if they all believe me." Cris said.

"Well we just have to read and find out." Remus said.

**"****That's what I thought," said Hermione eagerly. "Cris, d'you mind if we -?"**

**"****Help yourself," said Cris, feeling slightly bemused.**

**Ron and Hermione both started ripping open envelopes.**

**"****This one's from a bloke who thinks you're off your rocker," said Ron, glancing down his letter. "Ah well…"**

**"****This woman recommends you try a good course of Shock Spells at St. Mungo's," said Hermione, looking disappointed and crumpling up a second.**

**"****This one looks okay, though," said Cris slowly, scanning a long letter from a witch in Paisley.**

**"****Hey, she says she believes me!"**

"Yah!" cried the room.

**"****This one's in two minds," said Fred, who had joined in the letter-opening with enthusiasm. "Says you don't come across as a mad person, but he really doesn't want to believe You-Know- Who's back so he doesn't know what to think now. Blimey, what a waste of parchment."**

**"****Here's another one you've convinced, Cris!" said Hermione excitedly. "Having read your side of the story, I am forced to the conclusion that the Daily Prophet has treated you very unfairly… little though I want to think that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned, I am forced to accept that you are telling the truth… Oh, this is wonderful!"**

**"Another one who thinks you're barking," said Ron, throwing a crumpled letter over his shoulder "… but this one says you've got her converted and she now thinks you're a real hero - she's put in a photograph, too - wow!"**

Hermione slapped Ron. "Oi! I haven't done it yet." Ron exclaimed.

"I know, but don't do it." Hermione said.

"Alright," Ron said.

**"****What is going on here?" said a falsely sweet, girlish voice.**

"Well they are reading letters, that is not against the rules." Bill said.

"Nor is reading a magazine." Tonks said.

"Though why do I have the feeling that something is going to happen that we won't like." Lily said.

**Cris looked up with her hands full of envelopes. Professor Umbridge was standing behind Fred and Luna, her bulging toad's eyes scanning the mess of owls and letters on the table in front of Cris. Behind her she saw many of the students watching them avidly.**

**"****Why have you got all these letters, Miss Potter?" she asked slowly. **

"Because people wrote to her, I know it's a concept you can't quite grasp." Tonks said.

**"****Is that a crime now?" said Fred loudly. "Getting mail?"**

**"****Be careful, Mr. Weasley, or I shall have to put you in detention," said Umbridge. "Well, Miss Potter?"**

**Cris hesitated, but she did not see how she could keep what she had done quiet; it was surely only a matter of time before a copy of **_**The Quibbler**_** came to Umbridge's attention.**

**"****People have written to me because I gave an interview," said Cris. "About what happened to me last June."**

**For some reason she glanced up at the staff table as she said this. Cris had the strangest feeling that Dumbledore had been watching her a second before, but when she looked towards the Headmaster he seemed to be absorbed in conversation with Professor Flitwick.**

**"****An interview?" repeated Umbridge, her voice thinner and higher than ever. "What do you mean?"**

"Are you really this stupid, it's quite simple." Gwen said.

"How dare you! You filthy Muggle!" Umbridge shouted. Cris jumped up in front of as did Viktor and most of the room.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that, she is far better than you will ever be." Cris growled.

"I suggest you sit down Dolores." Amelia said. She did but she still glared at Cris and Gwen. Everyone was back in their seats and Hermione continued to read.

**"****I mean a reporter asked me questions and I answered them," said Cris. "Here -"**

**And she threw the copy of The Quibbler to her. She caught it and stared down at the cover. Her pale, doughy face turned an ugly, patchy violet.**

"Someone's not happy." Charlie said with a smile.

**"When did you do this?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.**

**"Last Hogsmeade weekend," said Cris.**

**She looked up at her, incandescent with rage, the magazine shaking in her stubby fingers.**

**"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Miss Potter," she whispered. "How you dare… how you could…" She took a deep breath. "I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions."**

"More detentions!" Sirius shouted. If Cris wasn't in his lap he would have killed the toad right then and there.

"How badly scared is my hand?" Cris asked.

"It's bad enough that you can easily read it." Victoire said.

"That's just sick." Remus said.

**She stalked away, clutching The Quibbler to her chest, the eyes of many students following her.**

**By mid-morning enormous signs had been put up all over the school, not just on house noticeboards, but in the corridors and classrooms too.**

**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

**Any student found in possession of the magazine The Quibbler will be expelled.**

**The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-seven.**

**Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor**

"Now everyone will be reading it." George said.

"Yep, they'll be wondering what was in it." Charlie said.

**For some reason, every time Hermione caught sight of one of these signs she beamed with pleasure.**

**"****What exactly are you so happy about?" Cris asked her.**

**"****Oh, Cris, don't you see?" Hermione breathed. "If she could have done one thing to make absolutely sure that every single person in this school will read your interview, it was banning it!" **

"Exactly." Gwen said.

**And it seemed that Hermione was quite right. By the end of the day, though Cris had not seen so much as a corner of The Quibbler anywhere in the school, the whole place seemed to be quoting the interview to each other. Cris heard them whispering about it as they queued up outside classes, discussing it over lunch and in the back of lessons, while Hermione even reported that every occupant of the cubicles in the girls' toilets had been talking about it when she nipped in there before Ancient Runes. "Then they spotted me, and obviously they know I know you, so they bombarded me with questions," Hermione told Cris, her eyes shining, "and Cris, I think they believe you, I really do, I think you've finally got them convinced!"**

**Meanwhile, Professor Umbridge was stalking the school, stopping students at random and demanding that they turn out their books and pockets: Cris knew she was looking for copies of The Quibbler, but the students were several steps ahead of her. The pages carrying Cris' interview had been bewitched to resemble extracts from textbooks if anyone but themselves read it, or else wiped magically blank until they wanted to peruse it again. Soon it seemed that every single person in the school had read it.**

**The teachers were of course forbidden from mentioning the interview by Educational Decree Number Twenty-six, but they found ways to express their feelings about it all the same.**

**Professor Sprout awarded Gryffindor twenty points when Cris passed her a watering can; **

"Well that is one way to express it." Cris said. Umbridge was fuming; all her attempts were being thwarted by a bunch of bratty teenagers.

**a beaming Professor Flitwick pressed a box of squeaking sugar mice on him at the end of Charms, said, "Shh!" and hurried away; **

"Mmm, I'm hungry." Ron said.

"You're always hungry." Ginny said.

**and Professor Trelawney broke into hysterical sobs during Divination and announced to the startled class, and a very disapproving Umbridge, that Cris was not going to suffer an early death after all, but would live to a ripe old age, become Minister for Magic and have twelve children.**

"No offence mum, I love my siblings, but I don't want twelve." James said.

"Me too," Lily J and Al said.

"I don't want twelve either, and I don't think I want to be Minister." Cris said.

"No one blames you for that." Tonks said.

**And unbelievably, no sooner had Cris arrived outside Transfiguration than something just as good happened: Seamus stepped out of the queue to face him.**

**"****I just wanted to say," he mumbled, squinting at Cris' left knee, "I believe you. And I've sent a copy of that magazine to me mam." **

"Yah!" Cris and the rest of the students exclaimed.

"About time," Sirius said.

**If anything more was needed to complete Cris' happiness, it was the reaction she got from Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. She saw them with their heads together later that afternoon in the library; they were with a weedy-looking boy Hermione whispered was called Theodore Nott.**

"And we can't say anything to either confirm or deny it." Draco said.

"Yep," Luna said.

**They looked round at Cris as she browsed the shelves for the book she needed on Partial Vanishment: Goyle cracked his knuckles threateningly and Malfoy whispered something undoubtedly malevolent to Crabbe. Cris knew perfectly well why they were acting like this: she had named all of their fathers as Death Eaters.**

**"****And the best bit," whispered Hermione gleefully, as they left the library, "is they can't contradict you, because they can't admit they've read the article!"**

**To cap it all, Luna told her over dinner that no issue of The Quibbler had ever sold out faster.**

**"****Dad's reprinting!" she told Cris, her eyes popping excitedly. "He can't believe it, he says people seem even more interested in this than the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks!" **

"Yeah, no offence Luna but this article has truth in it." Draco whispered. Luna looked at him questionably but shrugged her shoulders, it was probably true.

**Cris was a hero in the Gryffindor common room that night. Daringly, Fred and George had put an Enlargement Charm on the front cover of The Quibbler and hung it on the wall, so that Cris' giant head gazed down upon the proceedings, occasionally saying things like 'THE MINISTRY ARE MORONS' and 'EAT DUNG, UMBRIDGE' in a booming voice. **

The twins laughed and high-fived each other.

"That's awesome." Gwen said.

"Does McGonagall still have it?" Remus asked.

"She does," Keiran said.

**Hermione did not find this very amusing; she said it interfered with her concentration, and she ended up going to bed early out of irritation. Cris had to admit that the poster was not quite as funny after an hour or two, especially when the talking spell had started to wear off, so that it merely shouted disconnected words like 'DUNG' and 'UMBRIDGE' at more and more frequent intervals in a progressively higher voice. In fact, it started to make her head ache and her scar began prickling uncomfortably again. To disappointed moans from the many people who were sitting around her, asking her to relive her interview for the umpteenth time, she announced that she too needed an early night.**

**The dormitory was empty when she reached it. She rested her forehead for a moment against the cool glass of the window beside her bed; it felt soothing against her scar. Then she undressed and got into bed, wishing her headache would go away. She also felt slightly sick. She rolled over on to her side, closed her eyes, and fell asleep almost at once…**

**She was standing in a dark, curtained room lit by a single branch of candles. **

"Okay, a different dream." Ron said.

"I wonder what this one is about." Gwen said.

**Her hands were clenched on the back of a chair in front of her. They were long-fingered and white as though they had not seen sunlight for years and looked like large, pale spiders against the dark velvet of the chair.**

**Beyond the chair, in a pool of light cast upon the floor by the candles, knelt a man in black robes.**

**"****I have been badly advised, it seems," said Cris, in a high, cold voice that pulsed with anger. **

"This is like the dream with the snake." Cris whispered wide-eyed.

"It seems like it." Sirius said rubbing soothing circles on her back.

**"****Master, I crave your pardon," croaked the man kneeling on the floor. The back of his head glimmered in the candlelight. He seemed to be trembling.**

**"I do not blame you, Rookwood," said Cris in that cold, cruel voice.**

Cris started shaking she didn't want to think like she was Voldemort.

"It's not you Prongslet, just remember that." Sirius whispered.

**She relinquished her grip on the chair and walked around it, closer to the man cowering on the floor, until she stood directly over him in the darkness, looking down from a far greater height than usual.**

"**You are sure of your facts, Rookwood?" asked Cris.**

"**Yes, My Lord, yes… I used to work in the Department after - after all…"**

"**Avery told me Bode would be able to remove it."**

"**Bode could never have taken it, Master… Bode would have known he could not… undoubtedly, that is why he fought so hard against Malfoy's Imperius Curse…"**

"**Stand up, Rookwood," whispered Cris.**

**The kneeling man almost fell over in his haste to obey. His face was pockmarked; the scars were thrown into relief by the candlelight. He remained a little stooped when standing, as though halfway through a bow, and he darted terrified looks up at Cris' face.**

"It's not you!" Sirius whispered as he felt her shake in his arms.

**"****You have done well to tell me this," said Cris. "Very well… I have wasted months on fruitless schemes, it seems… but no matter… we begin again, from now. You have Lord Voldemort's gratitude, Rookwood…"**

**"****My Lord… yes, My Lord," gasped Rookwood, his voice hoarse with relief.**

**"****I shall need your help. I shall need all the information you can give me."**

**"****Of course, My Lord, of course… anything…"**

**"****Very well… you may go. Send Avery to me."**

**Rookwood scurried backwards, bowing, and disappeared through a door.**

**Left alone in the dark room, Cris turned towards the wall. A cracked, age-spotted mirror hung on the wall in the shadows. Cris moved towards it. Her reflection grew larger and clearer in the darkness… a face whiter than a skull… red eyes with slits for pupils…**

**"****NOOOOOOOOO!"**

**"****What?" yelled a voice nearby.**

"Good, you're awake now." Mrs. Weasley said with a sigh of relief.

**Cris flailed around madly, became entangled in the hangings and fell out of her bed. For a few seconds she did not know where she was; she was convinced she was about to see the white, skull like face looming at her out of the dark again, then very near to her Ron's voice spoke.**

**"****Will you stop acting like a maniac so I can get you out of here!"**

**Ron wrenched the hangings apart and Cris stared up at him in the moonlight, flat on her back, her scar searing with pain. Ron looked as though she had just been getting ready for bed; one arm was out of his robes.**

**"****Has someone been attacked again?" asked Ron, pulling Cris roughly to her feet. "Is it Dad? Is it that snake?"**

**"****No - everyone's fine -" gasped Cris, whose forehead felt as though it were on fire. "Well… Avery isn't…**

"Well he's a Death Eater so there's nothing to worry about." Bill said.

"Though we now know what happened to Bode." Robin said.

**he's in trouble… he gave him the wrong information… Voldemort's really angry"**

**Cris groaned and sank, shaking, on to her bed, rubbing her scar.**

**"****But Rookwood's going to help him now… he's on the right track again…"**

**"****What are you talking about?" said Ron, sounding scared. "D'you mean… did you just see You- Know-Who?"**

**"****I was You-Know-Who," said Cris,**

"No you weren't, you're just able to see into his mind." Remus said.

"I don't like it." Cris said.

"We don't like it either." Sirius said.

**and she stretched out her hands in the darkness and held them up to her face, to check that they were no longer deathly white and long-fingered. "He was with Rookwood, he's one of the Death Eaters who escaped from Azkaban, remember? Rookwood's just told him Bode couldn't have done it."**

**"****Done what?"**

The Order member's looked at each other; he was getting close to getting the prophecy. Sirius, Robin and Remus looked at each other; they needed to tell Cris before something bad happens.

**"****Remove something… he said Bode would have known he couldn't have done it… Bode was under the Imperius Curse… I think he said Malfoy's dad put it on him."**

**"****Bode was bewitched to remove something?" Ron said. "But -Cris, that's got to be -"**

"The weapon," the group said.

**"****The weapon," Cris finished the sentence for him. "I know"**

**The dormitory door opened; Dean and Seamus came in. Cris swung her legs back into bed. She did not want to look as though anything odd had just happened, seeing as Seamus had only just stopped thinking Cris was a nutter.**

**"****Did you say," murmured Ron, putting his head close to Cris' on the pretence of helping himself to water from the jug on her bedside table, "that you were You-Know-Who?"**

**"****Yeah," said Cris quietly.**

**Ron took an unnecessarily large gulp of water; Cris saw it spill over his chin on to his chest.**

**"****Cris," he said, as Dean and Seamus clattered around noisily, pulling off their robes and talking, "you've got to tell -"**

**"****I haven't got to tell anyone," said Cris shortly. "I wouldn't have seen it at all if I could do Occlumency. I'm supposed to have learned to shut this stuff out. That's what they want." **

"Can you block him even though the two of you have a connection?" Bill asked.

"I don't know, but I have to try." Cris said.

"That's all we ask, not everyone has the skill to do Occlumency though." Sirius said.

**By 'they' she meant Dumbledore. She got back into bed and rolled over on to her side with her back to Ron and after a while she heard Ron's mattress creak as he, too, lay back down. Cris' scar began to burn; she bit hard on her pillow to stop herself making a noise. Somewhere, she knew, Avery was being punished.**

**Cris and Ron waited until break next morning to tell Hermione exactly what had happened; they wanted to be absolutely sure they could not be overheard. Standing in their usual corner of the cool and breezy courtyard, Cris told her every detail of the dream she could remember.**

**When she had finished, she said nothing at all for a few moments, but stared with a kind of painful intensity at Fred and George, who were both headless and selling their magical hats from under their cloaks on the other side of the yard.**

"Zat's got to be so weird." Fleur said.

"It's not one of their best selling items." Keiran said.

**"****So that's why they killed him," she said quietly, withdrawing her gaze from Fred and George at last. "When Bode tried to steal this weapon, something funny happened to him. I think there must be defensive spells on it, or around it, to stop people touching it. That's why he was in St. Mungo's, his brain had gone all funny and he couldn't talk. But remember what the Healer told us? He was recovering. And they couldn't risk him getting better, could they? I mean, the shock of whatever happened when he touched that weapon probably made the Imperius Curse lift. Once he'd got his voice back, he'd explain what he'd been doing, wouldn't he? They would have known he'd been sent to steal the weapon. Of course, it would have been easy for Lucius Malfoy to put the curse on him. Never out of the Ministry, is he?"**

**"****He was even hanging around that day I had my hearing," said Cris. "In the - hang on…" she said slowly. "He was in the Department of Mysteries corridor that day! Your dad said he was probably trying to sneak down and find out what happened in my hearing, but what if -"**

"Maybe he was tryin to Imperius Sturgis." Tonks said.

"It does fit." Remus said.

"We should probably teach the Order members how to fight off the curse." Moody said.

"That's a good idea." Dumbledore said.

**"****Sturgis!" gasped Hermione, looking thunderstruck.**

**"****Sorry?" said Ron, looking bewildered.**

**"****Sturgis Podmore -" said Hermione breathlessly, "arrested for trying to get through a door! Lucius Malfoy must have got him too! I bet he did it the day you saw him there, Cris. Sturgis had Moody's Invisibility Cloak, right? So, what if he was standing guard by the door, invisible, and Malfoy heard him move - or guessed someone was there - or just did the Imperius Curse on the off-chance there'd be a guard there? So, when Sturgis next had an opportunity - probably when it was his turn on guard duty again - he tried to get into the Department to steal the weapon for Voldemort - Ron, be quiet - but he got caught and sent to Azkaban…" She gazed at Cris.**

"That does make sense." Bill said.

"Does it seem ironic that even though we kept them out of the loop they still figure out what was going on?" Tonks asked.

"It is really ironic." Kingsley said.

**"****And now Rookwood's told Voldemort how to get the weapon?"**

**"I didn't hear all the conversation, but that's what it sounded like," said Cris. "Rookwood used to work there… maybe Voldemort'll send Rookwood to do it?"**

"It won't work." Sirius said.

"How do you know?" Cris asked.

"I'm sure you'll find out why." Dumbledore said. Sirius glared at the Headmaster, Cris was ready to be told but the Headmaster was adamant about keeping her in the dark.

**Hermione nodded, apparently still lost in thought. Then, quite abruptly, she said, "But you shouldn't have seen this at all, Cris."**

**"****What?" she said, taken aback.**

**"****You're supposed to be learning how to close your mind to this sort of thing," said Hermione, suddenly stern.**

**"****I know I am," said Cris. "But -"**

**"****Well, I think we should just try and forget what you saw," said Hermione firmly. "And you ought to put in a bit more effort on your Occlumency from now on." **

"I'd like to see you try." Cris said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry; I didn't know how it was." Hermione said.

**Cris was so angry with her she did not talk to her for the rest of the day, which proved to be another bad one. When people were not discussing the escaped Death Eaters in the corridors, they were laughing at Gryffindor's abysmal performance in their match against Hufflepuff; the Slytherins were singing Weasley is our King so loudly and frequently that by sundown Filch had banned it from the corridors out of sheer irritation.**

"Wow, he actually does something worthwhile." Sirius said.

"Sorry for making up that stupid song." Draco said.

"I'm over it." Ron said.

**The week did not improve as it progressed. Cris received two more P's in Potions; **

"I understand why you are getting the grades now." Lily said.

"You're just being overworked." Prongs said.

**she was still on tenterhooks that Hagrid might get the sack; and she couldn't stop herself dwelling on the dream in which she had been Voldemort - though she didn't bring it up with Ron and Hermione again; she didn't want another telling-off from Hermione. She wished very much that she could have talked to Sirius about it, but that was out of the question, so she tried to push the matter to the back of her mind.**

"Mate, you should have told her what the package was." Prongs said.

"No kidding," Sirius said.

**Unfortunately, the back of her mind was no longer the secure place it had once been.**

"Dumbledore, if you really want her to learn let us teach her, Snape isn't doing a good job obviously." Remus said. Dumbledore just sighed and nodded, Severus really wasn't doing a good job at teaching Cris what she needed.

**"****Get up, Potter."**

**A couple of weeks after her dream of Rookwood, Cris was to be found, yet again, kneeling on the floor of Snape's office, trying to clear her head. She had just been forced, yet again, to relive a stream of very early memories she had not even realized she still had, most of them concerning humiliations Dudley and his gang had inflicted upon her in primary school.**

The group growled, vowing revenge on the Dursley's.

**"****That last memory," said Snape. "What was it?"**

**"I don't know," said Cris, getting wearily to her feet. She was finding it increasingly difficult to disentangle separate memories from the rush of images and sound that Snape kept calling forth.**

**"****You mean the one where my cousin tried to make me stand in the toilet?"**

"Why would he do that?" Bill asked.

"I have no idea." Cris said.

"I don't understand why my sister is turning a blind eye to all of this." Lily said.

"That's Petunia for you." Kit said.

"Sadly, yes." Lily said.

**"****No," said Snape softly. "I mean the one with a man kneeling in the middle of a darkened room…"**

**"****It's… nothing," said Cris.**

**Snape's dark eyes bored into Cris'. Remembering what Snape had said about eye contact being crucial to Legilimency, Cris blinked and looked away.**

"Good idea," Sirius said.

**"****How do that man and that room come to be inside your head, Potter?" said Snape.**

**"****It -" said Cris, looking everywhere but at Snape, "it was -just a dream I had."**

**"****A dream?" repeated Snape.**

**There was a pause during which Cris stared fixedly at a large dead frog suspended in a jar of purple liquid.**

**"****You do know why we are here, don't you, Potter?" said Snape, in a low, dangerous voice. "You do know why I am giving up my evenings to this tedious job?"**

**"****Yes," said Cris stiffly.**

**"****Remind me why we are here, Potter."**

**"****So I can learn Occlumency," said Cris, now glaring at a dead eel.**

**"****Correct, Potter. And dim though you may be -" Cris looked back at Snape, hating him "- I would have thought that after over two months of lessons you might have made some progress. How many other dreams about the Dark Lord have you had?"**

**"****Just that one," lied Cris.**

**"****Perhaps," said Snape, his dark, cold eyes narrowing slightly, "perhaps you actually enjoy having these visions and dreams, Potter. Maybe they make you feel special - important?" **

"They aren't fun, I'd like to see you have them. They are bloody painful." Cris said.

**"****No, they don't," said Cris, her jaw set and her fingers clenched tightly around the handle of her wand.**

**"****That is just as well, Potter," said Snape coldly, "because you are neither special nor important, and it is not up to you to find out what the Dark Lord is saying to his Death Eaters."**

**"****No - that's your job, isn't it?" Cris shot at him.**

"Not the best time for my wit to come out." Lily said wincing.

**She had not meant to say it; it had burst out of her in temper. For a long moment they stared at each other, Cris convinced she had gone too far. But there was a curious, almost satisfied expression on Snape's face when she answered. **

"It reminded me of Lily," Snape muttered under his breath for no one to hear.

**"****Yes, Potter," he said, his eyes glinting. "That is my job. Now, if you are ready, we will start again."**

**He raised his wand: "One — two - three -Legilimens!"**

**A hundred Dementors were swooping towards Cris across the lake in the grounds…**

Sirius involuntarily shuddered at that memory.

**she screwed up her face in concentration… they were coming closer… she could see the dark holes beneath their hoods… yet she could also see Snape standing in front of her, his eyes fixed on Cris' face, muttering under his breath… and somehow, Snape was growing clearer, and the Dementors were growing fainter…**

**Cris raised her own wand.**

**"****Protego!"**

**Snape staggered - his wand flew upwards, away from Cris - and suddenly Cris' mind was teeming with memories that were not hers: a hook-nosed man was shouting at a cowering woman, while a small dark-haired boy cried in a corner… a greasy-haired teenager sat alone in a dark bedroom, pointing his wand at the ceiling, shooting down flies… a girl was laughing as a scrawny boy tried to mount a bucking broomstick -**

Sirius' eyes widened, he hadn't expected for Snape's childhood would be similar to his own.

**"****ENOUGH!"**

**Cris felt as though she had been pushed hard in the chest; she staggered several steps backwards, hit some of the shelves covering Snape's walls and heard something crack. Snape was shaking slightly, and was very white in the face.**

**The back of Cris' robes was damp. One of the jars behind her had broken when she fell against it; the pickled slimy thing within was swirling in its draining potion.**

**"****Reparo," hissed Snape, and the jar sealed itself at once. "Well, Potter… that was certainly an improvement…" Panting slightly, Snape straightened the Pensieve in which he had again stored some of his thoughts before starting the lesson, almost as though he was checking they were still there. "I don't remember telling you to use a Shield Charm… but there is no doubt that it was effective…" **

"And I think you scared him." Bill said.

"Maybe," Cris muttered.

**Cris did not speak; she felt that to say anything might be dangerous. She was sure she had just broken into Snape's memories, that she had just seen scenes from Snape's childhood. It was unnerving to think that the little boy who had been crying as he watched his parents shouting was actually standing in front of her with such loathing in his eyes. **

"It just goes to show that bad childhood can affect the person you grow up to be." Lily said.

"But not everyone." Robin said kissing Sirius' cheek.

**"Let's try again, shall we?" said Snape.**

**Cris felt a thrill of dread; she was about to pay for what had just happened, she was sure of it. They moved back into position with the desk between them, Cris feeling she was going to find it much harder to empty her mind this time.**

**"On the count of three, then," said Snape, raising his wand once more. "One - two -" **

**Cris did not have time to gather herself together and attempt to clear her mind before Snape cried, "Legilimens!"**

**She was hurtling along the corridor towards the Department of Mysteries, past the blank stone walls, past the torches - the plain black door was growing ever larger; she was moving so fast she was going to collide with it, she was feet from it and again she could see that chink of faint blue light - The door had flown open! **

"Wait, what?" Bill asked.

"That shouldn't be possible," Snape said.

"Unless Voldemort was thinking about it the same time the spell was cast." Remus said.

"That's possible." McGonagall said.

**She was through it at last, inside a black-walled, black-floored circular room lit with blue-flamed candles, and there were more doors all around her - she needed to go on - but which door ought she to take -?**

"So the Department of Mysteries is a maze?" Hermione asked.

"Something like that." Tonks said.

**"POTTER!"**

**Cris opened her eyes. She was flat on her back again with no memory of having gotten there; she was also panting as though she really had run the length of the Department of Mysteries corridor, really had sprinted through the black door and found the circular room.**

**"Explain yourself!" said Snape, who was standing over her, looking furious.**

**"I… dunno what happened," said Cris truthfully, standing up. There was a lump on the back of her head from where she had hit the ground and she felt feverish. "I've never seen that before. I mean, I told you, I've dreamed about the door… but it's never opened before"**

**"You are not working hard enough!" **

"You're not telling her how!" Sirius growled.

**For some reason, Snape seemed even angrier than he had done two minutes before, when Cris had seen into her teacher's memories.**

**"You are lazy and sloppy, Potter, it is small wonder that the Dark Lord -"**

**"Can you tell me something, sir?" said Cris, firing up again. "Why do you call Voldemort the Dark Lord? I've only ever heard Death Eaters call him that."**

"Cris, don't try and get him angry." Remus said.

"It hasn't happened yet." Cris said.

"I know, but still don't." Remus said.

**Snape opened his mouth in a snarl - and a woman screamed from somewhere outside the room.**

**Snape's head jerked upwards; he was gazing at the ceiling.**

**"What the -?" he muttered.**

**Cris could hear a muffled commotion coming from what she thought might be the Entrance Hall. Snape looked round at her, frowning.**

**"Did you see anything unusual on your way down here, Potter?"**

**Cris shook her head. Somewhere above them, the woman screamed again. Snape strode to his office door, his wand still held at the ready, and swept out of sight. Cris hesitated for a moment, then followed.**

**The screams were indeed coming from the Entrance Hall; they grew louder as Cris ran towards the stone steps leading up from the dungeons. When she reached the top she found the Entrance Hall packed; students had come flooding out of the Great Hall, where dinner was still in progress, to see what was going on; others had crammed themselves on to the marble staircase.**

"What's going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Lily said.

**Cris pushed forwards through a knot of tall Slytherins and saw that the onlookers had formed a great ring, some of them looking shocked, others even frightened. Professor McGonagall was directly opposite Cris on the other side of the Hall; she looked as though what she was watching made her feel faintly sick.**

**Professor Trelawney was standing in the middle of the Entrance Hall with her wand in one hand and an empty sherry bottle in the other, looking utterly mad. **

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing." Tonks growled.

"I think she is." Remus said.

"You are a vile evil woman you know that?!" Robin screeched at Umbridge who just smiled sweetly at her.

"Don't smile at her that way!" Remus yelled protective of his pregnant sister.

**Her hair was sticking up on end, her glasses were lopsided so that one eye was magnified more than the other; her innumerable shawls and scarves were trailing haphazardly from her shoulders, giving the impression that she was falling apart at the seams. Two large trunks lay on the floor beside her, one of them upside down; it looked very much as though it had been thrown down the stairs after her. Professor Trelawney was staring, apparently terrified, at something Cris could not see but which seemed to be standing at the foot of the stairs.**

**"No!" she shrieked. "NO! This cannot be happening… it cannot… I refuse to accept it!"**

**"You didn't realize this was coming?" said a high girlish voice, sounding callously amused, and Cris, moving slightly to her right, saw that Trelawney's terrifying vision was nothing other than Professor Umbridge. **

"I hope something horrible happens to her." Charlie said.

"Me too," Bill said agreeing with his brother.

"It does, you just have to wait and see." Victoire said.

**"Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you must surely have realized that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable that you would be sacked?"**

**"You c - can't!" howled Professor Trelawney, tears streaming down her face from behind her enormous lenses, "you c - can't sack me! I've b - been here sixteen years! H - Hogwarts is in - my h - home!"**

**"It was your home," said Professor Umbridge, and Cris was revolted to see the enjoyment stretching her toad like face as she watched Professor Trelawney sink, sobbing uncontrollably, on to one of her trunks, "until an hour ago, when the Minister of Magic countersigned your Order of Dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this Hall. You are embarrassing us."**

"You can't do that!" McGonagall shouted glaring at the Ministry officials.

"Sure you can sack the teachers but you cannot force them from the school." Bill said.

**But she stood and watched, with an expression of gloating enjoyment, as Professor Trelawney shuddered and moaned, rocking backwards and forwards on her trunk in paroxysms of grief. Cris heard a muffled sob to her left and looked around. Lavender and Parvati were both crying quietly, their arms round each other. Then she heard footsteps. Professor McGonagall had broken away from the spectators, marched straight up to Professor Trelawney and was patting her firmly on the back while withdrawing a large handkerchief from within her robes.**

**"There, there, Sibyll… calm down… blow your nose on this… it's not as bad as you think, now… you are not going to have to leave Hogwarts…"**

"Exactly," Sirius said happy that Minnie was working against the vile toad of a woman.

**"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" said Umbridge in a deadly voice, taking a few steps forward. "And your authority for that statement is…?"**

**"That would be mine," said a deep voice.**

"Uh-oh, someone's in trouble." Al said.

**The oaken front doors had swung open. Students beside them scuttled out of the way as Dumbledore appeared in the entrance. What he had been doing out in the grounds Cris could not imagine, but there was something impressive about the sight of him framed in the doorway against an oddly misty night. Leaving the doors wide open behind him he strode forwards through the circle of onlookers towards Professor Trelawney, tear-stained and trembling, on her trunk, Professor McGonagall alongside her.**

**"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" said Umbridge, with a singularly unpleasant little laugh. "I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here -" she pulled a parchment scroll from within her robes "-an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister for Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation and sack any teacher she - that is to say, I - feel is not performing to the standards required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her."**

"Yes, but nowhere does it say that they must leave the school." Padfoot said.

"Gotta love those loopholes." Moony said. Umbridge sat twitching in her chair and glaring at everyone in the room.

**To Cris' very great surprise, Dumbledore continued to smile.**

"You didn't think of the loophole?" Sirius asked.

"I haven't read the decree's in a while." Cris said.

**He looked down at Professor Trelawney, who was still sobbing and choking on her trunk, and said, "You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid," he went on, with a courteous little bow, "that the power to do that still resides with the Headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts."**

**At this, Professor Trelawney gave a wild little laugh in which a hiccough was barely hidden.**

"**No - no, I'll g - go, Dumbledore! I sh - shall - leave Hogwarts and s - seek my fortune elsewhere -"**

"**No," said Dumbledore sharply. "It is my wish that you remain, Sibyll."**

"Why do you want her to stay?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sure it'll say sooner or later." Dumbledore said.

**He turned to Professor McGonagall. Vigorously discussed **

"**Might I ask you to escort Sibyll back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?"**

"**Of course," said McGonagall. "Up you get, Sibyll…"**

**Professor Sprout came hurrying forwards out of the crowd and grabbed Professor Trelawney's other arm. Together, they guided her past Umbridge and up the marble stairs. Professor Flitwick went scurrying after them, his wand held out before him; he squeaked "Locomotor trunks!" and Professor Trelawney's luggage rose into the air and proceeded up the staircase after her, Professor Flitwick bringing up the rear.**

**Professor Umbridge was standing stock still, staring at Dumbledore, who continued to smile benignly. **

"What are you planning?" Remus asked.

"Knowing Dumbledore, he found a replacement and it won't be someone Umbridge likes." Charlie said.

"That is something I would do." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

**"And what," she said, in a whisper that carried all around the Entrance Hall, "are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?"**

**"Oh, that won't be a problem," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "You see, I have already found us a new Divination teacher, and he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor."**

"You didn't," Lily said.

"Did what?" Cris asked her mum.

"You'll see if I'm right." Lily said.

**"You've found -?" said Umbridge shrilly. "You've found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Number Twenty-two -"**

**"The Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if -and only if- the Headmaster is unable to find one," said Dumbledore. "And I am happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?"**

**He turned to face the open front doors, through which night mist was now drifting. Cris heard hooves. There was a shocked murmur around the Hall and those nearest the doors hastily moved even further backwards, some of them tripping over in their haste to clear a path for the newcomer.**

**Through the mist came a face Cris had seen once before on a dark, dangerous night in the Forbidden Forest: white-blond hair and astonishingly blue eyes; the head and torso of a man joined to the palomino body of a horse.**

"Firenze!" Cris exclaimed.

"The centaur that helped you in first year?" Charlie asked.

"Yep," Cris said. The group started laughing as they realized that Umbridge will not like this appointment at all.

**"This is Firenze," said Dumbledore happily to a thunderstruck Umbridge. "I think you'll find him suitable."**

"That's the chapter." Hermione said.

"Oh, this should be fun." Sirius said. Hermione handed the book to Ron who started the next chapter.

ne in the room.

her chaire the school"oad of a woman.

be."the Headmaster was adament continued to read.


	136. Chapter 27: The Centaur and the Sneak

"**Chapter 27: The Centaur and the Sneak," **Ron read.

"I wonder what the sneak is." Bill wondered.

"I think someone told about the group." Hermione said.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked.

"That's what the spell spells out in pimples on the person who told about the group." Hermione said.

"That's awesome!" the marauders said.

**"****I'll bet you wish you hadn't given up Divination now, don't you, Hermione?" asked Parvati, smirking.**

"Even with a better Professor I wouldn't want to take the class." Hermione said.

"I really need to drop the class." Cris said.

"I don't blame you." Lily said.

**It was breakfast time, two days after the sacking of Professor Trelawney, and Parvati was curling her eyelashes around her wand and examining the effect in the back of her spoon. They were to have their first lesson with Firenze that morning.**

**"****Not really" said Hermione indifferently, who was reading the Daily Prophet. "I've never really liked horses."**

"You better not let Firenze hear you say that." Charlie said.

"She doesn't, but someone does." Keiran said.

"Who?!" cried the room.

"You'll find out." Victoire said.

"No fun," Bill said.

**She turned a page of the newspaper and scanned its columns.**

**"****He's not a horse, he's a centaur!" said Lavender, sounding shocked.**

**"****A gorgeous centaur…" sighed Parvati.**

**"****Either way, he's still got four legs," said Hermione coolly. "Anyway I thought you two were all upset that Trelawney had gone?"**

**"****We are!" Lavender assured her. "We went up to her office to see her; we took her some daffodils - not the honking ones that Sprout's got, nice ones."**

"I think I want the honking ones," Gwen said, "They sound fun."

"I vill get you some." Viktor whispered in her ear. Gwen smiled and nodded.

**"****How is she?" asked Cris.**

**"****Not very good, poor thing," said Lavender sympathetically. "She was crying and saying she'd rather leave the castle forever than stay here where Umbridge is, and I don't blame her, Umbridge was horrible to her, wasn't she?"**

**"****I've got a feeling Umbridge has only just started being horrible," said Hermione darkly.**

"And probably a lot faster too, I wouldn't be surprised if she found out about the group soon." Charlie said.

"That'll be our luck." Cris said.

**"****Impossible," said Ron, who was tucking into a large plate of eggs and bacon. "She can't get any worse than she's been already."**

"Ron!" groaned most of the room.

"You jinxed it, Red." Cris said.

"I know," Ron said.

**"****You mark my words, she's going to want revenge on Dumbledore for appointing a new teacher without consulting her," said Hermione, closing the newspaper. "Especially another part-human. You saw the look on her face when she saw Firenze." **

"This is not going to be good at all." Charlie said.

"I would love to see what he does to her." Ginny said.

**After breakfast Hermione departed for her Arithmancy class as Cris and Ron followed Parvati and Lavender into the Entrance Hall, heading for Divination.**

**"****Aren't we going up to North Tower?" asked Ron, looking puzzled, as Parvati bypassed the marble staircase.**

"Ron, he can't climb the latter." Charlie pointed out.

"I know," Ron said blushing.

**Parvati looked at him scornfully over her shoulder.**

**"****How d'you expect Firenze to climb that ladder? We're in classroom eleven now, it was on the noticeboard yesterday."**

**Classroom eleven was on the ground floor along the corridor leading off the Entrance Hall from the opposite side to the Great Hall. Cris knew it was one of those classrooms that were never used regularly, and therefore had the slightly neglected feeling of a cupboard or storeroom.**

Sirius growled at the mention of a cupboard for the unfair treatment of his pup.

**When she entered it right behind Ron, and found herself in the middle of a forest clearing, she was therefore momentarily stunned.**

**"What the -?"**

**The classroom floor had become springily mossy and trees were growing out of it; their leafy branches fanned across the ceiling and windows, so that the room was full of slanting shafts of soft, dappled, green light. The students who had already arrived were sitting on the earthy floor with their backs resting against tree trunks or boulders, arms wrapped around their knees or folded tightly across their chests, and all looking rather nervous. In the middle of the clearing, where there were no trees, stood Firenze.**

"That classroom is so cool!" Gwen said.

"I so want a classroom like that." Kit said.

"That would be so much fun." Padfoot said.

**"****Cristal Potter," he said, holding out a hand when Harry entered.**

**"****Hello Firenze," said Cris, shaking hands with the centaur, who surveyed her unblinkingly through those astonishingly blue eyes but did not smile. "It's good to see you again."**

**"****And you," said the centaur, inclining his white-blond head. "It was foretold that we would meet again."**

**Cris noticed there was the shadow of a hoof-shaped bruise on Firenze's chest. **

"The herd kicked him out." Charlie said.

"So it means that they kick him?" Gwen asked.

"Probably," Charlie said.

"That's sad," Lily said.

**As she turned to join the rest of the class on the ground, she saw they were all looking at her in awe, apparently deeply impressed that she was on speaking terms with Firenze, whom they seemed to find intimidating.**

**When the door was closed and the last student had sat down on a tree stump beside the wastepaper basket, Firenze gestured around the room.**

**"****Professor Dumbledore has kindly arranged this classroom for us," said Firenze, when everyone had settled down, "in imitation of my natural habitat. I would have preferred to teach you in the Forbidden Forest, which was - until Monday - my home… but that is no longer possible." **

"Well it's not like they are afraid of the forest, they've been in there many times." Charlie said.

"But it's forbidden for a reason." Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's not that scary depending on what part of the forest you're in." Cris said.

"Very true," Prongs said.

"I blame you." Lily said whacking Prongs across the head.

**"****Please - er - sir -" said Parvati breathlessly, raising her hand, "- why not? We've been in there with Hagrid, we're not frightened!"**

**"****It is not a question of your bravery," said Firenze, "but of my position. I cannot return to the Forest. My herd has banished me."**

"But why would they banish him?" Gwen asked.

"Centaurs are very proud creatures; they probably banished him because he agreed to work for Dumbledore." Charlie said.

**"****Herd?" said Lavender in a confused voice, and Cris knew she was thinking of cows. "What - oh!" Comprehension dawned on her face. "There are more of you!" she said, stunned.**

**"****Did Hagrid breed you, like the Thestrals?" asked Dean eagerly.**

"Does he have a death wish?" Kit asked.

"Apparently," Cris said.

**Firenze turned his head very slowly to face Dean, who seemed to realize at once that he had said something very offensive.**

**"****I didn't - I meant - sorry" he finished in a hushed voice.**

**"****Centaurs are not the servants or playthings of humans," said Firenze quietly. There was a pause, then Parvati raised her hand again.**

**"****Please, sir… why have the other centaurs banished you?"**

**"****Because I have agreed to work for Professor Dumbledore," said Firenze. "They see this as a betrayal of our kind."**

"And I thought Percy was proud." Ron whispered.

"I heard that." Percy said.

"You were supposed to." Ron said cheekily.

**Cris remembered how, nearly four years ago, the centaur Bane had shouted at Firenze for allowing Cris to ride to safety on his back; he had called him a 'common mule'. She wondered whether it had been Bane who had kicked Firenze in the chest. **

"Probably, Bane isn't all that nice." Padfoot said.

"You know him?" Cris asked.

"He is only a colt in our time." Prongs said.

**"****Let us begin," said Firenze. He swished his long palomino tail, raised his hand towards the leafy canopy overhead, then lowered it slowly, and as he did so, the light in the room dimmed, so that they now seemed to be sitting in a forest clearing by twilight, and stars appeared on the ceiling.**

"Man, now I really want to take Divinations only if Firenze is my teacher." Lily J said. Teddy growled and Lily J looked up at him raising an eyebrow. "Do I sense some jealous Ted?"

"No," Teddy said immediately.

"Sure," Lily J said.

**There were oohs and gasps and Ron said audibly, "Blimey!"**

**"****Lie back on the floor," said Firenze in his calm voice, "and observe the heavens. Here is written, for those who can see the fortune of our races."**

**Cris stretched out on his back and gazed upwards at the ceiling. A twinkling red star winked at him from overhead.**

"That would be Mars." Luna said.

"Bloody Mars," Remus muttered.

**"****I know that you have learned the names of the planets and their moons in Astronomy," said Firenze's calm voice, "and that you have mapped the stars progress through the heavens. Centaurs have unraveled the mysteries of these movements over centuries. Our findings teach us that the future may be glimpsed in the sky above us -"**

**"****Professor Trelawney did astrology with us!" said Parvati excitedly, raising her hand in front of her so that it stuck up in the air as she lay on her back. "Mars causes accidents and burns and things like that, and when it makes an angle to Saturn, like now -" she drew a right-angle in the air above her "- that means people need to be extra careful when handling hot things -"**

"I don't think he'll like that." Cris said.

"Nope," Charlie said.

**"****That," said Firenze calmly, "is human nonsense."**

**Parvati's hand fell limply to her side.**

**"****Trivial hurts, tiny human accidents," said Firenze, as his hooves thudded over the mossy floor. "These are of no more significance than the scurrying's of ants to the wide universe, and are unaffected by planetary movements."**

**"****Professor Trelawney -" began Parvati, in a hurt and indignant voice.**

**"****- is a human," said Firenze simply. "And is therefore blinkered and fettered by the limitations of your kind."**

"Ouch," Keiran said. He knew Pavarti and he knew she didn't like that.

**Cris turned her head very slightly to look at Parvati. She looked very offended, as did several of the people surrounding her.**

**"****Sibyll Trelawney may have Seen, I do not know," continued Firenze, and Cris heard the swishing of his tail again as he walked up and down before them, "but she wastes her time, in the main, on the self-flattering nonsense humans call fortune-telling. I, however, am here to explain the wisdom of centaurs, which is impersonal and impartial. We watch the skies for the great tides of evil or change that are sometimes marked there. It may take ten years to be sure of what we are seeing." **

"Then shouldn't they tell people?" Gwen asked.

"They should but some people won't take them seriously, that's because some people think they are better than creatures like centaurs because they are half-breeds and are stupid." Remus said.

"But that's not right," Gwen said.

"I know, it's stupid but that's how some people are." Remus said.

**Firenze pointed to the red star directly above Cris.**

**"****In the past decade, the indications have been that wizard kind is living through nothing more than a brief calm between two wars. Mars, bringer of battle, shines brightly above us, suggesting that the fight must soon break out again.**

"The war will begin soon." Dumbledore said.

"When?" Tonks asked.

"By the end of the book." Keiran said sadly.

**How soon, centaurs may attempt to divine by the burning of certain herbs and leaves, by the observation of fume and flame…"**

**It was the most unusual lesson Cris had ever attended. They did indeed burn sage and mallow sweet there on the classroom floor, and Firenze told them to look for certain shapes and symbols in the pungent fumes, but he seemed perfectly unconcerned that not one of them could see any of the signs he described, telling them that humans were hardly ever good at this, that it took centaurs years and years to become competent, and finished by telling them that it was foolish to put too much faith in such things, anyway, because even centaurs sometimes read them wrongly. He was nothing like any human teacher Cris had ever had. His priority did not seem to be to teach them what he knew, but rather to impress upon them that nothing, not even centaurs' knowledge, was foolproof.**

**"****He's not very definite on anything, is he?" said Ron in a low voice, as they put out their mallow sweet fire. "I mean, I could do with a few more details about this war we're about to have, couldn't you?" **

"Yes, but even war is definite, it could go one way or the other." Bill said.

"Exactly, look at some Muggle Wars; they all could go one way or the other." Hermione said.

"True," Gwen said.

**The bell rang right outside the classroom door and everyone jumped; Cris had completely forgotten they were still inside the castle, and quite convinced that she was really in the Forest.**

**The class filed out, looking slightly perplexed.**

**Cris and Ron were on the point of following them when Firenze called, "Cristal Potter, a word, please."**

"You know, I've always wondered why he uses my full name." Cris said.

"That's just how they are," Charlie said.

**Cris turned. The centaur advanced a little towards her. Ron hesitated.**

**"****You may stay," Firenze told him. "But close the door, please." Ron hastened to obey.**

**"****Cristal Potter, you are a friend of Hagrid's, are you not?" said the centaur. **

"I wonder why he asked." Sirius asked.

"I don't know," Robin said.

**"****Yes," said Cris.**

**"****Then give him a warning from me. His attempt is not working. He would do better to abandon it."**

"Attempt, what attempt?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I don't know, it hasn't happened yet, or it is happening and we don't know it yet." Hermione said.

"Could it be what's injuring him?" Padfoot asked.

"Probably." Lily said.

**"****His attempt is not working?" Cris repeated blankly.**

**"****And he would do better to abandon it," said Firenze, nodding. "I would warn Hagrid myself, but I am banished - it would be unwise for me to go too near the Forest now - Hagrid has troubles enough, without a centaurs' battle."**

**"****But - what's Hagrid attempting to do?" said Cris nervously.**

"I don't think he'll tell you." Charlie said.

"I could always try." Cris said.

**Firenze surveyed Cris impassively.**

**"****Hagrid has recently rendered me a great service," said Firenze, "and he has long since earned my respect for the care he shows all living creatures. I shall not betray his secret. But he must be brought to his senses. The attempt is not working. Tell him, Cristal Potter. Good-day to you." **

"I hope he listens to you." Lily said.

"Me too," Cris said.

**The happiness Cris had felt in the aftermath of The Quibbler interview had long since evaporated. As a dull March blurred into a squally April, her life seemed to have become one long series of worries and problems again.**

**Umbridge had continued attending all Care of Magical Creatures lessons, so it had been very difficult to deliver Firenze's warning to Hagrid. At last, Cris had managed it by pretending she'd lost her copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and doubling back after class one day.**

"That's a good excuse." Prongs said.

"Not suspicious at all." Padfoot said.

**When she'd repeated Firenze's words, Hagrid gazed at her for a moment through his puffy, blackened eyes, apparently taken aback. Then he seemed to pull himself together.**

"**Nice bloke, Firenze," he said gruffly, "but he don' know what he's talkin' abou' on this. The attemp's comin' on fine."**

"Whatever it is, it's dangerous." Charlie said.

"And a creature too, I wonder what it is." Remus said.

**"****Hagrid, what're you up to?" asked Cris seriously. "Because you've got to be careful, Umbridge has already sacked Trelawney and, if you ask me, she's on a roll. If you're doing anything you shouldn't be, you'll be -"**

**"****There's things more importan' than keepin' a job," said Hagrid, though his hands shook slightly as he said this and a basin full of Knarl droppings crashed to the floor. "Don' worry abou' me, Cris jus' get along now, there's a good lass."**

"Great, when he says that that's a good sign to start worrying." Moony said.

"No kidding," Cris said worrying even more for her first friend.

**Cris had no choice but to leave Hagrid mopping up the dung all over his floor, but she felt thoroughly dispirited as she trudged back up to the castle.**

**Meanwhile, as the teachers and Hermione persisted in reminding them, the OWLs were drawing ever nearer. All the fifth-years were suffering from stress to some degree, but Hannah Abbott became the first to receive a Calming Draught from Madam Pomfrey after she burst into tears during Herbology and sobbed that she was too stupid to take exams and wanted to leave school now.**

"That happens every year." McGonagall said.

"Poor Hannah," Cris and Hermione said.

**If it had not been for the D.A. lessons, Cris thought she would have been extremely unhappy. She sometimes felt she was living for the hours she spent in the Room of Requirement, working hard but thoroughly enjoying herself at the same time, swelling with pride as she looked around at her fellow D.A. members and saw how far they had come. Indeed, Cris sometimes wondered how Umbridge was going to react when all the members of the D.A. received 'Outstanding' in their Defense Against the Dark Arts OWLs.**

"Oohh, I wonder what we got." Hermione said.

"I'm sure we'll find out Mia." Cris said with a laugh.

**They had finally started work on Patronuses, which everybody had been very keen to practice, though, as Cris kept reminding them, producing a Patronus in the middle of a brightly lit classroom when they were not under threat was very different from producing it when confronted by something like a Dementor.**

**"****Oh, don't be such a killjoy," said Cho brightly, watching her silvery swan-shaped Patronus soar around the Room of Requirement during their last lesson before Easter. "They're so pretty!" **

"They're more than pretty; they can save your life." Bill said.

"**They're not supposed to be pretty, they're supposed to protect you," said Cris patiently. "What we really need is a Boggart or something; that's how I learned; I had to conjure a Patronus while the Boggart was pretending to be a Dementor -"**

"**But that would be really scary!" said Lavender, who was shooting puffs of silver vapor out of the end of her wand. "And I still -can't - do it!" she added angrily.**

"Getting angry won't help." Remus said.

**Neville was having trouble, too. His face was screwed up in concentration, but only feeble wisps of silver smoke issued from his wand tip.**

"And I was doing so good." Neville said sadly.

"It takes time." Cris said with a smile.

**"****You've got to think of something happy," Cris reminded him.**

**"****I'm trying," said Neville miserably, who was trying so hard his round face was actually shining with sweat.**

**"****Cris, I think I'm doing it"' yelled Seamus, who had been brought along to his first ever D.A. meeting by Dean. **

"Good, you guys completely made up." Lily said. Cris smiled, she hated fighting with friends and was happy when they make up.

**"****Look - ah -it's gone… but it was definitely something hairy, Cris!"**

**Hermione's Patronus, a shining silver otter, was gamboling around her.**

"An otter?" Hermione asked. "I thought it would be my animagus form."

"It can, but look at Cris, her patronus is a stag yet her animagus form is a cheetah." Remus said.

"It's different for everyone." McGonagall said.

**"They are sort of nice, aren't they?" she said, looking at it fondly.**

**The door of the Room of Requirement opened, and closed. Cris looked round to see who had entered, but there did not seem to be anybody there. It was a few moments before she realized that the people close to the door had fallen silent. Next thing she knew, something was tugging at her robes somewhere near the knee. She looked down and saw, to her very great astonishment, Dobby the house-elf peering up at her from beneath his usual eight woolly hats.**

"What's Dobby doing there?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Cris said.

"Maybe giving you a warning." Remus said.

"A warning about what?" Fred asked.

"I don't know," Remus said.

**"****Hi, Dobby!" she said. "What are you - What's wrong?"**

**The elf's eyes were wide with terror and he was shaking. The members of the D.A. closest to Cris had fallen silent; everybody in the room was watching Dobby. The few Patronuses people had managed to conjure faded away into silver mist, leaving the room looking much darker than before.**

**"****Cristal Potter, miss…" squeaked the elf, trembling from head to foot, "Cristal Potter, miss… Dobby has come to warn you… but the house-elves have been warned not to tell…" **

"Damnit, someone told." Charlie said.

"I wonder who." Hermione said.

"My bets are either on Smith or Cho's friend." Ron said.

"Pretty good guesses." Remus said.

**He ran head-first at the wall. Cris, who had some experience of Dobby's habits of self-punishments, made to seize him, but Dobby merely bounced off the stone, cushioned by his eight hats. **

"They're good for something." Hermione said with a smile.

**Hermione and a few of the other girls let out squeaks of fear and sympathy.**

**"****What's happened, Dobby?" Cris asked, grabbing the elf's tiny arm and holding him away from anything with which he might seek to hurt himself.**

**"****Cristal Potter… she… she…"**

**Dobby hit himself hard on the nose with his free fist. Cris seized that, too.**

**"****Who's 'she', Dobby?"**

**But she thought she knew; surely only one 'she' could induce such fear in Dobby? The elf looked up at her, slightly cross-eyed, and mouthed wordlessly.**

**"****Umbridge?" asked Cris, horrified.**

"Damnit!" cursed the room. Umbridge had a satisfied glint in her eyes and catching the brat.

**Dobby nodded, then tried to bang his head on Cris' knees. Cris held him at arm's length.**

**"****What about her? Dobby - she hasn't found out about this - about us - about the D.A.?"**

"If he's there I think it's a good assumption." Sirius said.

"I'm sure I'm just trying to get all the facts." Cris said.

"Yes, but you are also loosing time to get away." Sirius said.

"True," Cris said.

**She read the answer in the elf's stricken face. His hands held fast by Cris, the elf tried to kick himself and fell to the floor.**

**"****Is she coming?" Cris asked quietly.**

**Dobby let out a howl, and began beating his bare feet hard on the floor.**

**"****Yes, Cristal Potter, yes!" **

"Get them out of there." Bill said.

**Cris straightened up and looked around at the motionless, terrified people gazing at the thrashing elf.**

**"****WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Cris bellowed. "RUN!"**

"Finally!" cried the room.

**They all pelted towards the exit at once, forming a scrum at the door, then people burst through. Cris could hear them sprinting along the corridors and hoped they had the sense not to try and make it all the way to their dormitories. It was only ten to nine; if they just took refuge in the library or the Owlery, which were both nearer -**

"I hope they have the sense to do that." Moony said.

"Me too," Cris said.

**"****Cris, come on!" shrieked Hermione from the center of the knot of people now fighting to get out.**

**She scooped up Dobby, who was still attempting to do himself serious injury, and ran with the elf in her arms to join the back of the queue.**

**"****Dobby - this is an order - get back down to the kitchen with the other elves and, if she asks you whether you warned me, lie and say no!" said Cris. "And I forbid you to hurt yourself!" she added, dropping the elf as she made it over the threshold at last and slammed the door behind her.**

**"****Thank you, Cristal Potter!" squeaked Dobby, and he streaked off.**

"Couldn't he have apparated us to our dorms or the library and pretend we've been studying?" Hermione asked.

"I don't honestly know." Remus said.

**Cris glanced left and right, the others were all moving so fast she caught only glimpses of flying heels at either end of the corridor before they vanished; she started to run right; there was a girls' bathroom up ahead, she could pretend she'd been in there all the time if she could just reach it -**

**"****AAARGH!"**

"Damnit!" Sirius cursed.

"What happened?" Lily asked worriedly.

**Something caught her around the ankles and she fell spectacularly, skidding along on her front for six feet before coming to a halt. Someone behind her was laughing. She rolled over on to her back and saw Malfoy concealed in a niche beneath an ugly dragon-shaped vase.**

**"****Trip Jinx, Potter!" he said. "Hey Professor - PROFESSOR! I've got one!"**

"Sorry," Draco said.

"You've changed, this is in the future you can change it." Cris said.

"Yeah Draco, this hasn't happened so no worries." Luna said.

**Umbridge came bustling round the far corner, breathless but wearing a delighted smile.**

"Great, it's the toad." Bill muttered glaring at the one in the room.

**"****It's her!" she said jubilantly at the sight of Cris on the floor. "Excellent, Draco, excellent, oh, very good - fifty points to Slytherin! I'll take her from here… stand up, Potter!"**

**Cris got to her feet, glaring at the pair of them. She had never seen Umbridge looking so happy.**

The group shivered at the thought of the toad being happy.

"I hope I never see it," Cris said.

"You won't this time around." Sirius said. Cris smiled brightly at her godfather as Ron continued to read.

**She seized her arm in a vice-like grip and turned, beaming broadly, to Malfoy.**

**"****You hop along and see if you can round up any more of them, Draco," she said. "Tell the others to look in the library - anybody out of breath - check the bathrooms, Miss Parkinson can do the girls' ones - off you go - and you," she added in her softest, most dangerous voice, as Malfoy walked away, "you can come with me to the Headmasters office, Potter."**

"Hopefully he'll be able to help you." Prongs said.

"Well technically they did nothing wrong, but honestly she probably won't care." Sirius said.

**They were at the stone gargoyle within minutes. Cris wondered how many of the others had been caught. She thought of Ron - Mrs. Weasley would kill him - and of how Hermione would feel if she was expelled before she could take her OWLs. And it had been Seamus's very first meeting… and Neville had been getting so good… **

"I hope I improve more," Neville said.

"I'm sure you will." Cris said.

**"****Fizzing Whizzbee," sang Umbridge; the stone gargoyle jumped aside, the wall behind split open, and they ascended the moving stone staircase. They reached the polished door with the griffin knocker, but Umbridge did not bother to knock, she strode straight inside, still holding tight to Cris.**

**The office was full of people. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, his expression serene, the tips of his long fingers together. Professor McGonagall stood rigidly beside him, her face extremely tense. Cornelius Fudge,**

"Great he was in there." Charlie said.

**Minister for Magic, was rocking backwards and forwards on his toes beside the fire, apparently immensely pleased with the situation; Kingsley Shacklebolt**

"Good, he's on your side." Padfoot said.

"But I have to pretend to be on the Minister's side." Kingsley reminded him.

"Right," Padfoot said.

**and a tough-looking wizard with very short wiry hair whom Cris did not recognize, **

"Sounds like Dawlish." Tonks said.

**were positioned on either side of the door like guards, and the freckled, bespectacled form of Percy Weasley hovered excitedly beside the wall, a quill and a heavy scroll of parchment in his hands, apparently poised to take notes.**

Percy turned as red as his hair, but now knowing the truth his view on Cris was different.

**The portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses were not shamming sleep tonight. All of them were alert and serious, watching what was happening below them. As Cris entered, a few flitted into neighboring frames and whispered urgently into their neighbor's ear.**

**Cris pulled herself free of Umbridge's grasp as the door swung shut behind them. Cornelius Fudge was glaring at her with a kind of vicious satisfaction on his face. **

"Are you really that paranoid to blame her for everything? She is trying to protect herself and help others to do so. How in the world did you get that job in the first place?" Lily asked glaring at him.

"I can't wait until you're fired, and you will be when the truth gets out." Prongs said. Fudge paled, he will be fired, and people will know that they have been covering everything up.

**"****Well," he said. "Well, well, well…"**

**Cris replied with the dirtiest look she could muster. Her heart drummed madly inside her, but her brain was oddly cool and clear.**

**"She was heading back to Gryffindor Tower," said Umbridge. There was an indecent excitement in her voice, the same callous pleasure Cris had heard as she watched Professor Trelawney dissolving with misery in the Entrance Hall. "The Malfoy boy cornered her."**

**"****Did he, did he?" said Fudge appreciatively. "I must remember to tell Lucius. Well, Potter… I expect you know why you are here?"**

**Cris fully intended to respond with a defiant 'yes': her mouth had opened and the word was half-formed when she caught sight of Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore was not looking directly at Cris - his eyes were fixed on a point just over his shoulder – **

"What is up with that?" Prongs asked.

"It might have to do with the visions." Moony said.

"I hope it's that simple." Prongs said.

**but as Cris stared at him, he shook his head a fraction of an inch to each side.**

**Cris changed her mind.**

**"****No."**

"That a girl." Sirius said.

"I'm not a dog." Cris said.

"No you're not," Sirius said with a smile.

**"****I beg your pardon?" said Fudge.**

**"****No," said Cris, firmly.**

**"****You don't know why you are here?"**

**"****No, I don't," said Cris.**

**Fudge looked incredulously from Cris to Professor Umbridge. Cris took advantage of her momentary inattention to steal another quick look at Dumbledore, who gave the carpet the tiniest of nods and the shadow of a wink.**

"Good, at least you there to tell her it's the right thing to do." Moony murmured.

**"****So you have no idea," said Fudge, in a voice positively sagging with sarcasm, "why Professor Umbridge has brought you to this office? You are not aware that you have broken any school rules?"**

**"****School rules?" said Cris. "No."**

"Well maybe some, but nothing too bad." Sirius said.

**"****Or Ministry Decrees?" amended Fudge angrily.**

"Nope, gotta love loopholes." Charlie said with a smile.

**"****Not that I'm aware of," said Cris blandly.**

**Her heart was still hammering very fast. It was almost worth telling these lies to watch Fudges blood pressure rising, but she could not see how on earth she would get away with them; if somebody had tipped off Umbridge about the D.A. then she, the leader, might as well be packing her trunk right now.**

"Don't think that pup." Sirius said.

"I'll try not to." Cris said with a smile.

**"****So, it's news to you, is it," said Fudge, his voice now thick with anger, "that an illegal student organization has been discovered within this school?"**

**"****Yes, it is," said Cris, hoisting an unconvincing look of innocent surprise on to her face. **

"Oh Cris, I really need to teach you how to lie better." Sirius said.

"Alright Siri," Cris said with a laugh.

**"****I think, Minister," said Umbridge silkily from beside her, "we might make better progress if I fetch our informant."**

**"****Yes, yes, do," said Fudge, nodding, and he glanced maliciously at Dumbledore as Umbridge left the room. "There's nothing like a good witness, is there, Dumbledore?"**

**"****Nothing at all, Cornelius," said Dumbledore gravely, inclining his head.**

**There was a wait of several minutes, in which nobody looked at each other, then Cris heard the door open behind him. Umbridge moved past her into the room, gripping by the shoulder Cho's curly-haired friend, Marietta, who was hiding her face in her hands.**

"Damn, I knew it was her." Sirius said.

"Well we thought it was either her or Smith." Remus said.

**"Don't be scared, dear, don't be frightened," said Professor Umbridge softly, patting her on the back, "it's quite all right, now. You have done the right thing. The Minister is very pleased with you. He'll be telling your mother what a good girl you've been.**

"Come on, she isn't five years old." Tonks scoffed.

**"Marietta's mother, Minister," she added, looking up at Fudge, "is Madam Edgecombe from the Department of Magical Transportation, Floo Network office - she's been helping us police the Hogwarts fires, you know."**

**"****Jolly good, jolly good!" said Fudge heartily. "Like mother, like daughter, eh? Well, come on, now, dear, look up, don't be shy, let's hear what you've got to - galloping gargoyles!"**

"What happened?" Padfoot asked bouncing in his seat.

**As Marietta raised her head, Fudge leapt backwards in shock, nearly landing himself in the fire.**

**He cursed, and stamped on the hem of his cloak which had started to smoke. Marietta gave a wail and pulled the neck of her robes right up to her eyes, but not before everyone had seen that her face was horribly disfigured by a series of close-set purple pustules that had spread across her nose and cheeks to form the word SNEAK.**

"Nice!" the twins said high-fiving Hermione.

"That's awesome!" the marauders cried.

**"****Never mind the spots now, dear," said Umbridge impatiently, "just take your robes away from your mouth and tell the Minister -"**

**But Marietta gave another muffled wail and shook her head frantically.**

**"****Oh, very well, you silly girl, I'll tell him," snapped Umbridge. She hitched her sickly smile back on to her face and said, "Well, Minister, Miss Edgecombe here came to my office shortly after dinner this evening and told me she had something she wanted to tell me. She said that if I proceeded to a secret room on the seventh floor, sometimes known as the Room of Requirement, I would find out something to my advantage. I questioned her a little further and she admitted that there was to be some kind of meeting there. Unfortunately, at that point this hex," she waved impatiently at Marietta's concealed face, "came into operation and upon catching sight of her face in my mirror the girl became too distressed to tell me anymore."**

"Good," Hermione said, "it worked."

**"****Well, now," said Fudge, fixing Marietta with what he evidently imagined was a kind and fatherly look, "it is very brave of you, my dear, coming to tell Professor Umbridge. You did exactly the right thing. Now, will you tell me what happened at this meeting? What was its purpose? Who was there?"**

**But Marietta would not speak; she merely shook her head again, her eyes wide and fearful.**

**"****Haven't we got a counter-jinx for this?" Fudge asked Umbridge impatiently, gesturing at Marietta's face. "So she can speak freely?"**

**"****I have not yet managed to find one," Umbridge admitted grudgingly, and Cris felt a surge of pride in Hermione's jinxing ability.**

"Is there a counter-jinx?" Tonks asked.

"Nope, it will just go away after a while." Hermione said.

"Good," Sirius said.

**"****But it doesn't matter if she won't speak, I can take up the story from here."**

**"****You will remember, Minister, that I sent you a report back in October that Potter had met a number of fellow students in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade -"**

**"****And what is your evidence for that?" cut in Professor McGonagall.**

**"****I have testimony from Willy Widdershins, Minerva, who happened to be in the bar at the time. He was heavily bandaged, it is true, but his hearing was quite unimpaired," said Umbridge smugly.**

"And that's why you need to go to a more crowded place, less people to overhear." Sirius said.

"I've learned." Hermione said.

**"He heard every word Potter said and hastened straight to the school to report to me -"**

**"****Oh, so that's why he wasn't prosecuted for setting up all those regurgitating toilets!" said Professor McGonagall, raising her eyebrows. "What an interesting insight into our justice system!"**

"So that's why he got off," Mr. Weasley said angrily. Amelia looked at the Minister and Umbridge who sat begrudgingly in her chair knowing that her career is over when this was all over.

**"****Blatant corruption!" roared the portrait of the corpulent, red-nosed wizard on the wall behind Dumbledore's desk.**

**"****The Ministry did not cut deals with petty criminals in my day, no sir, they did not!"**

**"****Thank you, Fortescue, that will do," said Dumbledore softly.**

**"****The purpose of Potter's meeting with these students," continued Professor Umbridge, "was to persuade them to join an illegal society, whose aim was to learn spells and curses the Ministry has decided are inappropriate for school-age -"**

"They were all appropriate and all on the OWL exams." Remus said.

"Yep, spells that are very useful as well." Cris said.

"That is very good Miss Potter." Amelia said with a smile.

**"****I think you'll find you're wrong there, Dolores," said Dumbledore quietly, peering at her over the half-moon spectacles perched halfway down his crooked nose.**

**Cris stared at him. She could not see how Dumbledore was going to talk her out of this one; if Willy Widdershins had indeed heard every word she had said in the Hog's Head there was simply no escaping it.**

"But he could say that this is the first meeting." Sirius said.

"Yeah, he could." Cris said with a thoughtful look.

**"****Oho!" said Fudge, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet again. "Yes, do let's hear the latest cock-and-bull story designed to pull Potter out of trouble! Go on, then, Dumbledore, go on - Willy Widdershins was lying, was he? Or was it Potters identical twin in the Hog's Head that day? Or is there the usual simple explanation involving a reversal of time, a dead man coming back to life and a couple of invisible Dementors?"**

**Percy Weasley let out a hearty laugh.**

**"****Oh, very good, Minister, very good!"**

"Um Percy, that wasn't a joke." George said.

"Those things actually happened and the minister is just too stupid to see it." Fred said.

"How dare you!" Umbridge shrieked.

"Oh shut you hag, you know it's true, all of you are just using Cris as a scapegoat just because you don't like the truth." George said.

"Well here's something, you aren't supposed to like the truth." Fred said.

"Well said Messers Weasley." Dumbledore said.

**Cris could have kicked him. **

"Oh how I wish, maybe that'll talk some sense into him." Cris said.

**Then she saw, to her astonishment, that Dumbledore was smiling gently, too.**

**"****Cornelius, I do not deny - and nor, I am sure, does Cris - that she was in the Hog's Head that day, nor that she was trying to recruit students to a Defense Against the Dark Arts group. I am merely pointing out that Dolores is quite wrong to suggest that such a group was, at that time, illegal. If you remember, the Ministry Decree banning all student societies was not put into effect until two days after Cris' Hogsmeade meeting, so she was not breaking any rules at all in the Hog's Head."**

"Oohh, burn." The twins said.

**Percy looked as though he had been struck in the face by something very heavy.**

Percy blushed brightly at that, how blinded had he been to not trust his parents, they never lead him astray.

**Fudge remained motionless in mid-bounce, his mouth hanging open.**

"You can't say anything about it, because it wasn't against the rules." Sirius said smugly.

**Umbridge recovered first.**

**"****That's all very fine, Headmaster," she said, smiling sweetly, "but we are now nearly six months on from the introduction of Educational Decree Number Twenty-four. If the first meeting was not illegal, all those that have happened since most certainly are."**

"Ah, but where's the proof?" Charlie asked.

"There is no proof." Cris said with a smile.

"But there is these books." Umbridge said.

"Yeah, and who is going to believe you learned the truth from a book that shouldn't even exist?" Cris asked triumphantly. Umbridge glared and sat back in her chair.

**"****Well," said Dumbledore, surveying her with polite interest over the top of his interlocked fingers, "they certainly would be, if they had continued after the Decree came into effect. Do you have any evidence that any such meetings continued?"**

**As Dumbledore spoke, Cris heard a rustle behind her and rather thought Kingsley whispered something. She could have sworn, too, that she felt something brush against her side, a gentle something like a draught or bird wings, but looking down she saw nothing there.**

"What was that?" Cris asked.

"I'm sure you'll find out." Kingsley said with a smile.

"I hope so." Cris said.

**"****Evidence?" repeated Umbridge, with that horrible wide toad-like smile. "Have you not been listening, Dumbledore? Why do you think Miss Edgecombe is here?"**

**"****Oh, can she tell us about six months' worth of meetings?" said Dumbledore, raising his eyebrows. "I was under the impression that she was merely reporting a meeting tonight."**

**"****Miss Edgecombe," said Umbridge at once, "tell us how long these meetings have been going on, dear. You can simply nod or shake your head, I'm sure that won't make the spots worse. **

"Will it?" Remus asked.

"We shall see." Hermione said.

**Have they been happening regularly over the last six months?"**

**Cris felt a horrible plummeting in her stomach. This was it, they had hit a dead end of solid evidence that not even Dumbledore would be able to shift aside.**

**"****Just nod or shake your head, dear," Umbridge said coaxingly to Marietta, "come on, now, that won't re-activate the jinx."**

"Will it?" Fred asked.

"It would have." Hermione said.

"Sweet." George said.

**Everyone in the room was gazing at the top of Marietta's face. Only her eyes were visible between the pulled-up robes and her curly fringe. Perhaps it was a trick of the firelight, but her eyes looked oddly blank.**

"You didn't." Sirius said to Kingsley.

"I probably did." Kingsley said.

"What did he do?" Gwen asked.

"He motified her memory of the meetings." Remus said.

"Sweet," Ron said.

**And then - to Cris' utter amazement - Marietta shook her head.**

"I did do it." Kingsley said.

"Awesome." The students said.

**Umbridge looked quickly at Fudge, then back at Marietta.**

**"****I don't think you understood the question, did you, dear? I'm asking whether you've been going to these meetings for the past six months? You have, haven't you?"**

**Again, Marietta shook her head.**

"Thank you Kingsley!" the trio called. Kingsley smiled and nodded at them though it hadn't happened yet.

**"****What do you mean by shaking your head, dear?" said Umbridge in a testy voice.**

**"****I would have thought her meaning was quite clear," said Professor McGonagall harshly, "there have been no secret meetings for the past six months. Is that correct, Miss Edgecombe?"**

**Marietta nodded.**

**"****But there was a meeting tonight!" said Umbridge furiously. "There was a meeting, Miss Edgecombe, you told me about it, in the Room of Requirement! And Potter was the leader, was she not, Potter organized it, Potter - why are you shaking your head, girl?"**

**"****Well, usually when a person shakes their head," said McGonagall coldly, "they mean 'no'. So unless Miss Edgecombe is using a form of sign-language as yet unknown to humans -"**

"Good one Minnie!" cried the Marauders.

"I thought I was done with that nickname." McGonagall said.

**Professor Umbridge seized Marietta, pulled her round to face her and began shaking her very hard. A split second later Dumbledore was on his feet, his wand raised; Kingsley started forwards and Umbridge leapt back from Marietta, waving her hands in the air as though they had been burned.**

**"****I cannot allow you to manhandle my students, Dolores," said Dumbledore and, for the first time, he looked angry.**

"And if I had known about the detentions she would have been gone right away." Dumbledore said.

"Sorry," Cris said.

"It's okay my dear, you thought if you did go to me you would be doing what she wanted you to do." Dumbledore said.

**"****You want to calm yourself, Madam Umbridge," said Kingsley, in his deep, slow voice. "You don't want to get yourself into trouble, now."**

"She's in trouble already." Amelia said.

**"****No," said Umbridge breathlessly, glancing up at the towering figure of Kingsley. "I mean, yes - you're right, Shacklebolt - I - I forgot myself."**

**Marietta was standing exactly where Umbridge had released her. She seemed neither perturbed by Umbridge's sudden attack, nor relieved by her release; she was still clutching her robe up to her oddly blank eyes and staring straight ahead of her.**

**A sudden suspicion, connected to Kingsley's whisper and the thing she had felt shoot past her, sprang into Cris' mind.**

"Took you long enough." Lily said.

"At least I got it." Cris said with a smile to her mom.

**"****Dolores," said Fudge, with the air of trying to settle something once and for all, "the meeting tonight - the one we know definitely happened -"**

**"****Yes," said Umbridge, pulling herself together, "yes… well, Miss Edgecombe tipped me off and I proceeded at once to the seventh floor, accompanied by certain trustworthy students, so as to catch those in the meeting red-handed. It appears that they were forewarned of my arrival, however, because when we reached the seventh floor they were running in every direction. It does not matter, however. I have all their names here, Miss Parkinson ran into the Room of Requirement for me to see if they had left anything behind. We needed evidence and the room provided."**

**And to Cris' horror, she withdrew from her pocket the list of names that had been pinned upon the Room of Requirement's wall and handed it to Fudge. **

"How did she get in?" Hermione asked wide eyed.

"The door should have disappeared after I left." Cris said.

"I should have spelled the list to be blank for those who aren't on the list." Hermione said. She got a look in her eyes and nudged Ron to read on.

**"****The moment I saw Potter's name on the list, I knew what we were dealing with," she said softly.**

**"****Excellent," said Fudge, a smile spreading across his face, "excellent, Dolores. And… by thunder…"**

**He looked up at Dumbledore, who was still standing beside Marietta, his wand held loosely in his hand.**

**"See what they've named themselves?" said Fudge quietly. "Dumbledore's Army."**

**Dumbledore reached out and took the piece of parchment from Fudge. He gazed at the heading scribbled by Hermione months before and for a moment seemed unable to speak. Then he looked up, smiling.**

**"****Well, the game is up," he said simply. "Would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius - or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?"**

"You're taking the blame?" Cris asked wide eyed.

"Of course," Dumbledore said simply.

**Cris saw McGonagall and Kingsley look at each other. There was fear in both faces. She did not understand what was going on, and nor, apparently, did Fudge.**

"And I thought you took after Lily." Prongs said.

"Obviously she has some of her father's brains as well." Lily said with a smile.

**"****Statement?" said Fudge slowly. "What - I don't -?"**

**"****Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, still smiling as he waved the list of names before Fudge's face. "Not Potter's Army. Dumbledore's Army."**

**"****But - but -"**

**Understanding blazed suddenly in Fudges face. He took a horrified step backwards, yelped, and jumped out of the fire again.**

**"****You?" he whispered, stamping again on his smoldering cloak.**

"Wow, you're slow." Gwen said.

"No kidding," Viktor whispered.

**"****That's right," said Dumbledore pleasantly.**

"Something bad is going to happen isn't?" Lily asked.

"Probably," Prongs said.

**"****You organized this?"**

**"****I did," said Dumbledore.**

**"****You recruited these students for - for your army?"**

**"****Tonight was supposed to be the first meeting," said Dumbledore, nodding. "Merely to see whether they would be interested in joining me. I see now that it was a mistake to invite Miss Edgecombe, of course."**

**Marietta nodded. Fudge looked from her to Dumbledore, his chest swelling.**

**"****Then you have been plotting against me!" he yelled.**

**"****That's right," said Dumbledore cheerfully.**

"Well not quite, just teaching students how to defend themselves." Bill said.

"You know, I bet Cris can beat Fudge in a duel." George said.

"Trouble, stop talking," Cris said.

"Yes, ma'am." George said.

**"****NO!" shouted Cris.**

**Kingsley flashed a look of warning at her, McGonagall widened her eyes threateningly, but it had suddenly dawned on Cris what Dumbledore was about to do, and she could not let it happen.**

"Cris, just let him do what he needs to do." Remus said.

"But it wasn't him." Cris said.

"We know, but still let Dumbledore do what he wants." Sirius said. Cris nodded and Ron continued reading.

**"****No — Professor Dumbledore -!"**

**"****Be quiet, Cris, or I am afraid you will have to leave my office," said Dumbledore calmly.**

**"****Yes, shut up, Potter!" barked Fudge, who was still ogling Dumbledore with a kind of horrified delight. "Well, well, well - I came here tonight expecting to expel Potter and instead -"**

**"****Instead you get to arrest me," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It's like losing a Knut and finding a Galleon, isn't it?"**

**"****Weasley!" cried Fudge, now positively quivering with delight, "Weasley, have you written it all down, everything he's said, his confession, have you got it?"**

**"****Yes, sir, I think so, sir!" said Percy eagerly, whose nose was splattered with ink from the speed of his note-taking.**

Percy shifted uncomfortably and looked at his family.

**"****The bit about how he's been trying to build up an army against the Ministry, how he's been working to destabilize me?"**

**"****Yes, sir, I've got it, yes!" said Percy, scanning his notes joyfully.**

**"****Very well, then," said Fudge, now radiant with glee, "duplicate your notes, Weasley, and send a copy to the Daily Prophet at once. If we send a fast owl we should make the morning edition!"**

"Wow, is thought all you care about?" Gwen asked.

"Of course it is, he doesn't like anything or anyone getting in his way." Cris snapped glaring at the minister.

**Percy dashed from the room, slamming the door behind him, and Fudge turned back to Dumbledore. "You will now be escorted back to the Ministry, where you will be formally charged, then sent to Azkaban to await trial!"**

**"****Ah," said Dumbledore gently, "yes. Yes, I thought we might hit that little snag."**

**"****Snag?" said Fudge, his voice still vibrating with joy. "I see no snag, Dumbledore!" **

"Ah, but he's Dumbledore, he won't go quietly." Keiran said.

"Exactly," said most of the room.

**"****Well," said Dumbledore apologetically, "I'm afraid I do."**

**"****Oh, really?"**

**"****Well - it's just that you seem to be laboring under the delusion that I am going to - what is the phrase? - come quietly. I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out, of course - but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing."**

The room chuckled at that, of course that's the kind of thing Dumbledore would say.

**Umbridge's face was growing steadily redder; she looked as though she was being filled with boiling water. Fudge stared at Dumbledore with a very silly expression on his face, as though he had just been stunned by a sudden blow and could not quite believe it had happened. He made a small choking noise, then looked round at Kingsley and the man with short grey hair, who alone of everyone in the room had remained entirely silent so far. The latter gave Fudge a reassuring nod and moved forwards a little, away from the wall. Cris saw his hand drift, almost casually, towards his pocket.**

**"****Don't be silly, Dawlish," said Dumbledore kindly. "I'm sure you are an excellent Auror - I seem to remember that you achieved 'Outstanding' in all your NEWT s — but if you attempt to — er — bring me in by force, I will have to hurt you."**

"And he doesn't want to do that." McGonagall said.

**The man called Dawlish blinked rather foolishly. He looked towards Fudge again, but this time seemed to be hoping for a clue as to what to do next.**

**"****So," sneered Fudge, recovering himself, "you intend to take on Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores and myself single-handed, do you, Dumbledore?" **

"So it would be three on three, pretty even matched." Remus said.

"That is if Minnie and Kingsley join in." Sirius said.

**"****Merlin's beard, no," said Dumbledore, smiling, "not unless you are foolish enough to force me to."**

**"He will not be single-handed!" said Professor McGonagall loudly, plunging her hand inside her robes.**

**"****Oh yes he will, Minerva!" said Dumbledore sharply. "Hogwarts needs you!"**

"Yeah, we need people in the Order protecting the students." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"****Enough of this rubbish!" said Fudge, pulling out his own wand. "Dawlish! Shacklebolt! Take him!"**

**A streak of silver light flashed around the room; there was a bang like a gunshot and the floor trembled; a hand grabbed the scruff of Cris' neck and forced her down on the floor as a second silver flash went off; several of the portraits yelled, Fawkes screeched and a cloud of dust filled the air. Coughing in the dust, Cris saw a dark figure fall to the ground with a crash in front of her; there was a shriek and a thud and somebody cried, "No!"; then there was the sound of breaking glass, frantically scuffling footsteps, a groan… and silence.**

"What just happened?" Gwen asked.

"I have no idea." Cris said.

"We're about to find out." Hermione said.

**Cris struggled around to see who was half-strangling her and saw Professor McGonagall crouched beside her; she had forced both her and Marietta out of harm's way.**

"Good," Lily said.

**Dust was still floating gently down through the air on to them. Panting slightly, Cris saw a very tall figure moving towards them.**

**"****Are you all right?" Dumbledore asked.**

**"****Yes!" said Professor McGonagall, getting up and dragging Cris and Marietta with her.**

**The dust was clearing. The wreckage of the office loomed into view: Dumbledore's desk had been overturned, all of the spindly tables had been knocked to the floor, their silver instruments in pieces. Fudge, Umbridge, Kingsley and Dawlish lay motionless on the floor. Fawkes the phoenix soared in wide circles above them, singing softly.**

**"Unfortunately, I had to hex Kingsley too, or it would have looked very suspicious," said Dumbledore in a low voice.**

"I understand sir," Kingsley said.

**"He was remarkably quick on the uptake, modifying Miss Edgecombe's memory like that while everyone was looking the other way - thank him, for me, won't you, Minerva?**

**"****Now, they will all awake very soon and it will be best if they do not know that we had time to communicate - you must act as though no time has passed, as though they were merely knocked to the ground, they will not remember -"**

**"****Where will you go, Dumbledore?" whispered Professor McGonagall. "Grimmauld Place?"**

"If he did I would probably hex him." Sirius said quietly.

**"****Oh no," said Dumbledore, with a grim smile, "I am not leaving to go into hiding. Fudge will soon wish he'd never dislodged me from Hogwarts, I promise you."**

**"****Professor Dumbledore…" Cris began.**

**She did not know what to say first: how sorry she was that she had started the D.A. in the first place and caused all this trouble, or how terrible she felt that Dumbledore was leaving to save her from expulsion? But Dumbledore cut her off before she could say another word.**

**"****Listen to me, Cris," he said urgently. "You must study Occlumency as hard as you can, do you understand me? Do everything Professor Snape tells you and practice it particularly every night before sleeping so that you can close your mind to bad dreams - you will understand why soon enough, but you must promise me -" **

"Just tell her!" Sirius, Remus and Robin said.

"Tell me what?" Cris asked. They opened their mouths to explain but Dumbledore cut them off.

"I'm sure the book will say." Dumbledore said.

"But she has the right to know." Sirius said.

"And she will." Dumbledore said.

**The man called Dawlish was stirring. Dumbledore seized Cris' wrist.**

**"Remember - close your mind -"**

"I hope you put more of an effort to it." Lily said.

"Me too," Cris said.

**But as Dumbledore's fingers closed over Cris' skin, a pain shot through the scar on her forehead and she felt again that terrible, snakelike longing to strike Dumbledore, to bite him, to hurt him -**

**"- you will understand," whispered Dumbledore.**

**Fawkes circled the office and swooped low over him. Dumbledore released Cris, raised his hand and grasped the phoenix's long golden tail. There was a flash of fire and the pair of them were gone. **

"That is awesome!" the room shouted.

"You sure know how to make an exit." Kingsley said. Dumbledore just chuckled and Ron continued reading.

**"Where is he?" yelled Fudge, pushing himself up from the floor. "Where is he?"**

**"I don't know!" shouted Kingsley, also leaping to his feet.**

**"Well, he can't have Disapparated!" cried Umbridge. "You can't do it from inside this school -"**

"Well it is Dumbledore." Kingsley said.

"Very true," Tonks said.

**"The stairs!" cried Dawlish, and he flung himself upon the door, wrenched it open and disappeared, followed closely by Kingsley and Umbridge. Fudge hesitated, then got slowly to his feet, brushing dust from his front. There was a long and painful silence.**

**"Well, Minerva," said Fudge nastily, straightening his torn shirtsleeve, "I'm afraid this is the end of your friend Dumbledore."**

"No it isn't," the room said.

**"You think so, do you?" said Professor McGonagall scornfully.**

**Fudge seemed not to hear her. He was looking around at the wrecked office. A few of the portraits hissed at him; one or two even made rude hand gestures.**

**"You'd better get those two off to bed," said Fudge, looking back at Professor McGonagall with a dismissive nod towards Cris and Marietta.**

"Wow, she didn't say anything." Ron said.

"I'm surprised she didn't as well." Hermione said.

"I'm glad she didn't." Cris said.

**Professor McGonagall said nothing, but marched Cris and Marietta to the door. As it swung closed behind them, Cris heard Phineas Nigellus's voice.**

**"You know, Minister, I disagree with Dumbledore on many counts… but you cannot deny he's got style…"**

"Well, I think that is the one time my distant relative told the truth." Sirius said.

"That's the chapter." Ron said. He handed it to Ginny so she could start the next chapter.


	137. Chapter 28: Snape's Worst Memory

Ginny looked at the title of the chapter with a confused expression on her face.

"What is it Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Ginny said, **"Chapter 28: Snape's Worst Memory," **

Snape paled, wondering what this was going to be. The Marauders looked at each other wondering the same thing.

**BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

"NOOOO!" exclaimed more than half the room.

"We're screwed." The students said.

"This is not going to be fun at all." Cris said.

**The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight.**

**Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic**

**The notices had gone up all around the school overnight, but they did not explain how every single person within the castle seemed to know that Dumbledore had overcome two Aurors, the High Inquisitor, the Minister for Magic and his Junior Assistant to escape. No matter where Cris went within the castle, the sole topic of conversation was Dumbledore's flight, and though some of the details may have gone awry in the retelling (Cris overheard one second-year girl assuring another that Fudge was now lying in St. Mungo's with a pumpkin for a head) it was surprising how accurate the rest of their information was. Everybody knew, for instance, that Cris and Marietta were the only students to have witnessed the scene in Dumbledore's office and, as Marietta was now in the hospital wing, Cris found herself besieged with requests to give a first-hand account.**

**"Dumbledore will be back before long," said Ernie Macmillan confidently on the way back from Herbology, after listening intently to Cris' story. "They couldn't keep him away in our second year and they won't be able to this time. The Fat Friar told me -" he dropped his voice conspiratorially, so that Cris, Ron and Hermione had to lean closer to him to hear "- that Umbridge tried to get back into his office last night after they'd searched the castle and grounds for him. Couldn't get past the gargoyle. The Head's office has sealed itself against her." Ernie smirked. "Apparently she had a right little tantrum."**

"That just means that she isn't a valid head." Sirius said.

"It decides who's valid?" Gwen asked.

"It's a magical school, it can." Remus said.

**"****Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Heads office," said Hermione viciously, as they walked up the stone steps into the Entrance Hall. "Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid puffed-up, power-crazy old -"**

"Cow,"

"Bitch,"

"Coward,"

"Bastard,"

The Marauders were the ones who supplied these insults which made most of the room laugh.

**"****Now, do you really want to finish that sentence, Granger?"**

"What am I doing now?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea." Cris said.

"Probably being an idiot." Ron said.

"Probably," Draco said.

**Draco Malfoy had slid out from behind the door, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle. His pale, pointed face was alight with malice.**

**"****Afraid I'm going to have to dock a few points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," he drawled. **

"Wait, wait, wait, you can only take points from your own house." Draco said surprisingly.

"I don't like the sound of this." Hermione said.

"Me neither." Cris said.

**"****It's only teachers who can dock points from houses, Malfoy," said Ernie at once.**

**"****Yeah, we're prefects, too, remember?" snarled Ron.**

**"****I know prefects can't dock points, Weasel King," sneered Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.**

**"****But members of the Inquisitorial Squad -"**

"What's that?" the room asked.

"She didn't," Cris and Hermione said.

"Didn't what?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure it'll say if we're right." Cris said.

**"****The what!" said Hermione sharply.**

**"****The Inquisitorial Squad, Granger," said Malfoy, pointing towards a tiny silver 'I' on his robes just beneath his prefect's badge. "A select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, hand-picked by Professor Umbridge.**

"So basically all Slytherins." Cris said.

"That's what I'm thinking; this is not going to be good." Remus said.

**Anyway, members of the Inquisitorial Squad do have the power to dock points… so, Granger; I'll have five from you for being rude about our new Headmistress. Macmillan, five for contradicting me. Five because I don't like you, Potter.**

"Wow, I'm being a really huge dick." Draco said.

"No kidding," Cris said.

**Weasley, your shirts untucked, so I'll have another five for that. Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten off for that."**

The room started growling at the book and Draco really wish he could vanish right about now.

**Ron pulled out his wand, but Hermione pushed it away, whispering, "Don't!"**

**"****Wise move, Granger," breathed Malfoy. "New Head, new times… be good now, Potty… Weasel King…"**

"Really original, you need to come up with new insults." Sirius said.

**Laughing heartily, he strode away with Crabbe and Goyle.**

**"****He was bluffing," said Ernie, looking appalled. "He can't be allowed to dock points… that would be ridiculous… it would completely undermine the prefect system." **

"I hope so, but I think that is the point." Tonks said.

**But Cris, Ron and Hermione had turned automatically towards the giant hour-glasses set in niches along the wall behind them, which recorded the house-points. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had been neck and neck in the lead that morning. Even as they watched, stones flew upwards, reducing the amounts in the lower bulbs. In fact, the only glass that seemed unchanged was the emerald-filled one of Slytherin.**

"Why do I have the feeling that she is being prejudice towards everyone else?" Lily asked.

"Because that is exactly what she is doing." McGonagall said glaring at Umbridge who just sat there with a satisfied smile on her face.

**"****Noticed, have you?" said Fred's voice. He and George had just come down the marble staircase and joined Cris, Ron, Hermione and Ernie in front of the hour-glasses. Fred and George hugged Cris and kissed her head as they joined the little group.**

**"****Malfoy just docked us all about fifty points," said Cris furiously, as they watched several more stones fly upwards from the Gryffindor hour-glass.**

**"****Yeah, Montague tried to do us during break," said George.**

"Tried?" Fred asked.

"I wonder what we did." George said.

"Oh, whatever it is I can't wait." Prongs said.

**"****What do you mean, 'tried'?" said Ron quickly.**

**"****He never managed to get all the words out," said Fred, "due to the fact that we forced him headfirst into that Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor."**

"Nice," the marauders said as the twins high-fived each other.

"Fred! George! He could be anyone!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"I'm sure he'll be alright, but he'll know not to mess with us ever again." Fred said.

"Right," George said agreeing with his twin.

**Hermione looked very shocked.**

**"****But you'll get into terrible trouble!"**

**"****Not until Montague reappears, and that could take weeks, I dunno where we sent him," said Fred coolly. **

"I hope he comes out alright." Lily said.

"He does, just not where you'd expect him to be." Teddy said with a laugh.

**"****Anyway… we've decided we don't care about getting into trouble anymore."**

"I thought you didn't care in the first place." Ginny said.

"Well, I guess now we're just admitting it." Fred said.

"I wouldn't care either if we were in your place." Prongs said.

"You still didn't care." Moony said.

"True," Padfoot and Prongs said.

**"****Have you ever?" asked Hermione.**

**"****Course we have," said George. "Never been expelled, have we?"**

"That is true, though you've come close." McGonagall said.

"We still haven't," the twins said with a smile.

**"****We've always known where to draw the line," said Fred.**

**"****We might have put a toe across it occasionally," said George.**

**"****But we've always stopped short of causing real mayhem," said Fred.**

**"****But now?" said Ron tentatively.**

**"****Well, now -" said George.**

**"****- what with Dumbledore gone -" said Fred.**

**"****- we reckon a bit of mayhem —" said George.**

**"— ****is exactly what our dear new Head deserves," said Fred.**

"Yes!" cried the room.

"Oh, I can't wait to find out about this." Sirius said.

"This is going to be fun." Padfoot and Prongs said together.

**"****You mustn't!" whispered Hermione. "You really mustn't! She'd love a reason to expel you!"**

**"****You don't get it, Hermione, do you?" said Fred, smiling at her. "We don't care about staying anymore. We'd walk out right now if we weren't determined to do our bit for Dumbledore first. So, anyway," he checked his watch, "phase one is about to begin. I'd get in the Great Hall for lunch, if I were you, that way the teachers will see you can't have had anything to do with it."**

"Whatever it is it's crazy." Ron said.

"More than likely." Mrs. Weasley said with a sigh.

**"****Anything to do with what?" said Hermione anxiously.**

**"****You'll see," said George. "Run along, now."**

**Fred and George turned away and disappeared into the swelling crowd descending the stairs towards lunch. Looking highly disconcerted, Ernie muttered something about unfinished Transfiguration homework and scurried away.**

**"****I think we should get out of here, you know," said Hermione nervously. "Just in case."**

**"****Yeah, all right," said Ron, and the three of them moved towards the doors to the Great Hall, but Cris had barely glimpsed the day's ceiling of scudding white clouds when somebody tapped her on the shoulder and, turning, she found herself almost nose-to-nose with Filch the caretaker.**

"What does he want?" Prongs asked.

"We'll find out." Alice said.

**She took several hasty steps backwards; Filch was best viewed at a distance.**

"That is very true," Sirius said.

**"****The Headmistress would like to see you, Potter," he leered.**

**"****I didn't do it," said Cris stupidly, thinking of whatever Fred and George were planning. Filch's jowls wobbled with silent laughter.**

**"****Guilty conscience, eh?" he wheezed. "Follow me."**

**Cris glanced back at Ron and Hermione, who were both looking worried. She shrugged, and followed Filch back into the Entrance Hall, against the tide of hungry students.**

**Filch seemed to be in an extremely good mood; he hummed creakily under his breath as they climbed the marble staircase. As they reached the first landing he said, "Things are changing around here, Potter."**

"For the worst, I wouldn't be surprised if someone left." Padfoot said.

"I wonder who will be the first." Prongs said.

"My guess will be your future son-in-laws." Moony said.

"You two better not leave." Mrs. Weasley said.

"It hasn't happened yet." They said.

**"****I've noticed," said Cris coldly.**

**"****Yerse… I've been telling Dumbledore for years and years he's too soft with you all," said Filch, chuckling nastily. "You filthy little beasts would never have dropped Stink Pellets if you'd known I had it in my power to whip you raw, would you, now? Nobody would have thought of throwing Fanged Frisbees down the corridors if I could've strung you up by the ankles in my office, would they? But when Educational Decree Number Twenty-nine comes in, Potter, I'll be allowed to do them things… and she's asked the Minister to sign an order for the expulsion of Peeves… oh, things are going to be very different around here with her in charge." **

"Okay, if corporal punishment is being introduced I would want to leave as well." Lily said.

**Umbridge had obviously gone to some lengths to get Filch on her side, Cris thought, and the worst of it was that he would probably prove an important weapon; his knowledge of the school's secret passageways and hiding places was probably second only to that of the Weasley twins.**

"Actually if anything it's goes The Golden Trio, the Weasley Twins then the Marauders." Victoire said.

"Really?" the three groups asked.

"Yeah, think about it, Mum found the Chamber of Secrets and the Room of Requirement. Dad and Papa knew about the room and Grandpa only found the secret passages." James said.

"That's true," Cris said.

"I'm so proud." Prongs said pretending to wipe away a fake tear.

**"****Here we are," he said, leering down at Cris as he rapped three times on Professor Umbridge's door and pushed it open. "The Potter girl to see you, Ma'am."**

**Umbridge's office, so very familiar to Cris from her many detentions, was the same as usual except for the large wooden block lying across the front of her desk on which golden letters spelled the word: HEADMISTRESS. Also, her Firebolt and Fred and George's Cleansweeps, which she saw with a pang, were chained and padlocked to a stout iron peg in the wall behind the desk.**

"The poor brooms." The three said.

"You can have them back after this." McGonagall said.

"Yes!" they cried much to amusement of the group.

**Umbridge was sitting behind the desk, busily scribbling on some of her pink parchment, but she looked up and smiled widely at their entrance.**

**"****Thank you, Argus," she said sweetly. **

"She's anything but sweet." Ron said.

"No kidding," Cris said.

**"****Not at all, Ma'am, not at all," said Filch, bowing as low as his rheumatism would permit, and exiting backwards.**

**"****Sit," said Umbridge curtly, pointing towards a chair. Cris sat. She continued to scribble for a few moments. She watched some of the foul kittens gamboling around the plates over her head, wondering what fresh horror she had in store for her.**

**"****Well, now," she said finally, setting down her quill and surveying her complacently, like a toad about to swallow a particularly juicy fly. "What would you like to drink?" **

"Whatever she gives you don't drink it." Moody said.

"I don't plan on it." Cris said.

"Good,"

**"****What?" said Cris, quite sure she had misheard her.**

**"****To drink, Miss Potter," she said, smiling still more widely. "Tea? Coffee? Pumpkin juice?" As she named each drink, she gave her short wand a wave, and a cup or glass of it appeared on her desk.**

**"****Nothing, thank you," said Cris.**

**"****I wish you to have a drink with me," she said, her voice becoming dangerously sweet. "Choose one."**

"Okay, she's being too obvious; there is something in those drinks." Tonks said.

"More than likely Veritaserum." Sirius said.

"I definitely won't be drinking anything then." Cris said.

**"****Fine… tea then," said Cris, shrugging.**

**She got up and made quite a performance of adding milk with her back to her. She then bustled around the desk with it, smiling in a sinisterly sweet fashion.**

**"****There," she said, handing it to her. "Drink it before it gets cold, won't you? Well, now, Miss Potter… I thought we ought to have a little chat, after the distressing events of last night."**

**She said nothing. She settled herself back into her seat and waited. When several long moments had passed in silence, she said gaily, "You're not drinking up!" **

"Way to be subtle." Kingsley said with a laugh.

**She raised the cup to her lips and then, just as suddenly, lowered it. One of the horrible painted kittens behind Umbridge had great round blue eyes just like Mad-Eye Moody's magical one and it had just occurred to Cris what Mad-Eye would say if he ever heard that Cris had drunk anything offered by a known enemy. **

"Good, at least you remembered." Moody said.

**"****What's the matter?" said Umbridge, who was still watching her closely. "Do you want sugar?"**

**"****No," said Cris.**

**She raised the cup to her lips again and pretended to take a sip, though keeping her mouth tightly closed.**

"Good," Sirius said.

"I'm not stupid, but our new headmistress seems to be." Cris said.

"Yep," Remus said with a laugh.

**Umbridge's smile widened.**

**"****Good," she whispered. "Very good. Now then…" She leaned forwards a little. "Where is Albus Dumbledore?"**

**"****No idea," said Cris promptly.**

"Well that is a truthful answer; you have no idea where he is." Robin said.

**"****Drink up, drink up," she said, still smiling. "Now, Miss Potter, let us not play childish games. I know that you know where he has gone. You and Dumbledore have been in this together from the beginning. Consider your position, Miss Potter…"**

**"****I don't know where he is," Cris repeated.**

"Oh Cris, you can only talk after a question is asked under Veritaserum." Sirius said.

"Noted," Cris said.

"Good,"

**She pretended to drink again. She was watching h very closely.**

**"****Very well," she said, though she looked displeased. "In that case, you will kindly tell me the whereabouts of Sirius Black."**

**Cris' stomach turned over and her hand holding the teacup shook so that it rattled in its saucer.**

**She tilted the cup to her mouth with her lips pressed together, so that some of the hot liquid trickled down on to her robes.**

**"****I don't know," she said, a little too quickly.**

**"****Miss Potter," said Umbridge, "let me remind you that it was I who almost caught the criminal Black in the Gryffindor fire in October. I know perfectly well it was you he was meeting and if I had had any proof neither of you would be at large today, I promise you. I repeat, Miss Potter... where is Sirius Black?"**

**"****No idea," said Cris loudly. "Haven't got a clue."**

"She can't tell anyway. The place is under the Fidelius charm." Sirius said.

"So even with the Veritaserum she won't be able to tell?" Gwen asked.

"Exactly," Remus said.

**They stared at each other so long that Cris felt her eyes watering. Then Umbridge stood up.**

**"****Very well, Potter, I will take your word for it this time, but be warned: the might of the Ministry stands behind me. All channels of communication in and out of this school are being monitored. A Floo Network Regulator is keeping watch over every fire in Hogwarts - except my own, of course. **

"Bad mistake!" Remus said.

"Cris is going to try and use her fire now isn't she?" Hermione asked.

"Probably." Remus said.

**My Inquisitorial Squad is opening and reading all owl post entering and leaving the castle. And Mr. Filch is observing all secret passages in and out of the castle. If I find a shred of evidence…"**

**BOOM!**

"What the?" the room asked.

"I'm guessing it is whatever we have in store for Umbridge." Fred said.

"More than likely," Sirius said.

**The very floor of the office shook. Umbridge slipped sideways, clutching her desk for support, and looking shocked.**

**"****What was -?"**

**She was gazing towards the door. Cris took the opportunity to empty her almost-full cup of tea into the nearest vase of dried flowers. She could hear people running and screaming several floors below.**

**"****Back to lunch you go, Potter!" cried Umbridge, raising her wand and dashing out of the office. Cris gave her a few seconds' start, then hurried after her to see what the source of all the uproar was.**

**It was not difficult to find. One floor down, pandemonium reigned. Somebody (and Cris had a very shrewd idea who) had set off what seemed to be an enormous crate of enchanted fireworks.**

"Sweet!" the twins said.

"The pranks from this time are still talked about." Teddy said.

"Cool!" the twins cried again.

**Dragons comprised entirely of green and gold sparks were soaring up and down the corridors, emitting loud fiery blasts and bangs as they went; shocking-pink Catherine wheels five feet in diameter were whizzing lethally through the air like so many flying saucers; rockets with long tails of brilliant silver stars were ricocheting off the walls; sparklers were writing swear words in midair of their own accord; firecrackers were exploding like mines everywhere Cris looked, and instead of burning themselves out, fading from sight or fizzling to a halt, these pyrotechnical miracles seemed to be gaining in energy and momentum the longer she watched.**

"Very nice," Prongs said.

**Filch and Umbridge were standing, apparently transfixed in horror, halfway down the stairs. As Cris watched, one of the larger Catherine wheels seemed to decide that what it needed was more room to maneuver; it whirled towards Umbridge and Filch with a sinister 'Wheeeeeeeeee'.**

"I hope they catch on fire." Cris muttered.

"Me too pup," Sirius said.

**They both yelled with fright and ducked, **

"Darn," Cris muttered.

**and it soared straight out of the window behind them and off across the grounds. Meanwhile, several of the dragons and a large purple bat**

"Hmm, I wonder where we got the inspiration for that one." Fred said.

"That one is easy, it's Snape." George said.

**that was smoking ominously took advantage of the open door at the end of the corridor to escape towards the second floor.**

**"****Hurry, Filch, hurry!" shrieked Umbridge, "they'll be all over the school unless we do something - Stupefy!"**

**A jet of red light shot out of the end of her wand and hit one of the rockets. Instead of freezing in midair, it exploded with such force that it blasted a hole in a painting of a soppy-looking witch in the middle of a meadow;**

"Oohh, that's all her fault there." Padfoot said.

"How do you stop them?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I don't know, we haven't worked on them yet." Fred said.

**she ran for it just in time, reappearing seconds later squashed into the next painting, where a couple of wizards playing cards stood up hastily to make room for her.**

**"****Don't Stun them, Filch!" shouted Umbridge angrily, for all the world as though it had been his incantation.**

"Does she even know that he's a squib?" Kit asked.

"I don't think so." Padfoot said.

**"****Right you are, Headmistress!" wheezed Filch, who as a Squib could no more have Stunned the fireworks than swallowed them. He dashed to a nearby cupboard, pulled out a broom and began swatting at the fireworks in midair; within seconds the head of the broom was ablaze. **

"Wow, he's stupid." Gwen said.

"No kidding," Frank said.

**Cris had seen enough; laughing, she ducked down low, ran to a door she knew was concealed behind a tapestry a little way along the corridor and slipped through it to find Fred and George hiding just behind it, listening to Umbridge and Filch's yells and quaking with suppressed mirth.**

**"****Impressive," Cris said quietly, grinning. "Very impressive… you'll put Dr. Filibuster out of business, no problem…"**

"Ooohhh, you three are alone in a secret passage." Bill said.

"You better not do anything." Sirius said. The twins gulped and nodded.

**"****Cheers," whispered George, wiping tears of laughter from his face, he bent down and kissed her soundly. "Oh, I hope she tries Vanishing them next… they multiply by ten every time you try."**

"You two know more than you let on." Remus said.

"Of course," George said.

**The fireworks continued to burn and to spread all over the school that afternoon. Though they caused plenty of disruption, particularly the firecrackers, the other teachers didn't seem to mind them very much.**

"Of course, anything to annoy the new head, right Minnie?" Padfoot asked.

"Don't call me Minnie," McGonagall said though she had a smile on her face.

**"****Dear, dear," said Professor McGonagall sardonically, as one of the dragons soared around her classroom, emitting loud bangs and exhaling flame. "Miss Brown, would you mind running along to the Headmistress and informing her that we have an escaped firework in our classroom?"**

"Good one Minnie!" Prongs exclaimed. McGonagall just groaned knowing she'll never get them to stop calling her the nickname.

**The upshot of it all was that Professor Umbridge spent her first afternoon as Headmistress running all over the school answering the summonses of the other teachers, none of whom seemed able to rid their rooms of the fireworks without her. When the final bell rang and they were heading back to Gryffindor Tower with their bags, Cris saw, with immense satisfaction, a disheveled and soot-blackened Umbridge tottering sweaty-faced from Professor Flitwick's classroom.**

"Oh my god, you guys are giving her a lot of grief." Bill said with a laugh.

**"****Thank you so much, Professor!" said Professor Flitwick in his squeaky little voice. "I could have got rid of the sparklers myself, of course, but I wasn't sure whether or not I had the authority."**

"So that's why you guys are giving her problems." Charlie said with a laugh.

**Beaming, he closed his classroom door in her snarling face.**

**Fred and George were heroes that night in the Gryffindor common room. Even Hermione fought her way through the excited crowd to congratulate them.**

**"****They were wonderful fireworks," she said admiringly.**

**"****Thanks," said George, looking both surprised and pleased. "Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs. Only thing is, we used our whole stock; we're going to have to start again from scratch now."**

"When you get them done I want to see if they will destroy the portrait of my mother." Sirius said.

"Done," George said.

"Free of charge," Fred said.

"Nice," Sirius said.

**"****It was worth it, though," said Fred, who was taking orders from clamoring Gryffindors. "If you want to add your name to the waiting list, Hermione, it's five Galleons for your Basic Blaze box and twenty for the Deflagration Deluxe…"**

"I don't want to know what's in the second box." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I do," Prongs said.

"We'll tell you later," George said.

**Hermione returned to the table where Cris and Ron were sitting staring at his schoolbag as though hoping his homework would spring out and start doing itself. Cris was already working on it having given up on talking Ron into it.**

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Ron asked.

"Because I know you Red," Cris said.

**"****Oh, why don't we have a night off?" said Hermione brightly, as a silver-tailed Weasley rocket zoomed past the window. "After all, the Easter holidays start on Friday, we'll have plenty of time then."**

Cris jumped out of Sirius' lap and went over to Hermione to check her temperature.

"Hermione are you feeling okay?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine," Hermione said with a laugh.

"But you just said to take the night off." Draco said.

"You never take the night off." Cris said.

"Ginny, read." Hermione said.

**"****Are you feeling all right?" Ron asked, staring at her in disbelief.**

**"****Now you mention it," said Hermione happily, "d'you know… I think I'm feeling a bit… rebellious."**

**Cris could still hear the distant bangs of escaped firecrackers when she and Ron went up to bed an hour later; and as she got undressed a sparkler floated past the tower, still resolutely spelling out the word TOO.**

"Um, what was it supposed to spell?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know,"

"Don't ask us."

**She got into bed, yawning. With her contacts out, the occasional firework passing the window had become blurred, looking like sparkling clouds, beautiful and mysterious against the black sky.**

**She turned on to her side, wondering how Umbridge was feeling about her first day in Dumbledore's job, and how Fudge would react when he heard that the school had spent most of the day in a state of advanced disruption. Smiling to herself, Cris closed her eyes…**

**The whizzes and bangs of escaped fireworks in the grounds seemed to be growing more distant… or perhaps she was simply speeding away from them…**

**She had fallen right into the corridor leading to the Department of Mysteries. She was speeding towards the plain black door… let it open… let it open…**

**It did. She was inside the circular room lined with doors… she crossed it, placed her hand on an identical door and it swung inwards…**

**Now she was in a long, rectangular room full of an odd mechanical clicking. There were dancing flecks of light on the walls but she did not pause to investigate… she had to go on…**

**There was a door at the far end… it, too, opened at her touch… **

**And now she was in a dimly lit room as high and wide as a church, full of nothing but rows and rows of towering shelves, each laden with small, dusty, spun-glass spheres…**

'This is not good," the Order members thought. Voldemort was getting close to getting the prophecy.

"What room is that?" Cris asked.

"Not now Cris," Dumbledore said. Cris huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as Ginny continued to read.

**now Cris' heart was beating fast with excitement… she knew where to go… she ran forwards, but her footsteps made no noise in the enormous, deserted room…**

Sirius held Cris tighter now knowing what Voldemort had planned for Cris.

**There was something in this room she wanted very, very much…**

**Something she wanted… or somebody else wanted…**

**Her scar was hurting…**

**BANG!**

"What happened now?" Lily asked.

"We'll find out." Cris said.

**Cris awoke instantly, confused and angry. The dark dormitory was full of the sound of laughter.**

**"****Cool!" said Seamus, who was silhouetted against the window. "I think one of those Catherine wheels hit a rocket and it's like they mated, come and see!"**

"Weird affect." George said.

"I wonder what it made." Fred said.

**Cris heard Ron and Dean scramble out of bed for a better look. She lay quite still and silent while the pain in her scar subsided and disappointment washed over her. She felt as though a wonderful treat had been snatched from her at the very last moment… she had got so close that time.**

"Don't think like that!" Sirius muttered to Cris.

"I know," Cris said.

**Glittering pink and silver winged piglets were now soaring past the windows of Gryffindor Tower. Cris lay and listened to the appreciative whoops of Gryffindors in the dormitories below them. Her stomach gave a sickening jolt as she remembered that she had Occlumency the following evening.**

**Cris spent the whole of the next day dreading what Snape was going to say if he found out how much further into the Department of Mysteries Cris had penetrated during her last dream. With a surge of guilt she realized that she had not practiced Occlumency once since their last lesson: there had been too much going on since Dumbledore had left; she was sure she would not have been able to empty her mind even if she had tried. She doubted, however, whether Snape would accept that excuse.**

"He wouldn't accept any excuse." Sirius said.

"It is understandable though." Lily said, "I wouldn't be able to either if I was in your position."

**She attempted a little last-minute practice during classes that day, but it was no good. Hermione kept asking her what was wrong whenever she fell silent trying to rid herself of all thought and emotion and, after all, the best moment to empty her brain was not while teachers were firing review questions at the class. **

"Yeah, that is a bad time." Prongs said.

**Resigned to the worst, he set off for Snape's office after dinner. Halfway across the Entrance Hall, however, Cho came hurrying up to her.**

**"****Over here," said Cris, glad of a reason to postpone her meeting with Snape, and beckoning her across to the corner of the Entrance Hall where the giant hour-glasses stood. Gryffindor's was now almost empty. "Are you okay? Umbridge hasn't been asking you about the D.A., has she?"**

**"****Oh, no," said Cho hurriedly. "No, it was only… well, I just wanted to say… Cris, I never dreamed Marietta would tell…"**

"It just goes to show that you can't always trust your friends." Prongs said bitterly thinking about how Peter had betrayed him and his family.

**"****Yeah, well," said Cris moodily. She did feel Cho might have chosen her friends a bit more carefully; it was small consolation that the last she had heard, Marietta was still up in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey had not been able to make the slightest improvement to her pimples.**

"Even Madame Pomfrey can't find the cure." Remus said with amusement in his voice.

"Well it does go away over time." Hermione said.

"At least it wasn't too dangerous." Lily said.

**"****She's a lovely person really," said Cho. "She just made a mistake -" Cris looked at her incredulously.**

As did most of the room.

**"****A lovely person who made a mistake? She sold us all out, including you!"**

**"****Well… we all got away, didn't we?" said Cho pleadingly. "You know, her mum works for the Ministry, it's really difficult for her -"**

**"****Ron's dad works for the Ministry too!" Cris said furiously. "And in case you hadn't noticed, he hasn't got sneak written across his face -"**

**"That was a really horrible trick of Hermione Granger's," said Cho fiercely. "She should have told us she'd jinxed that list -" **

"Then people wouldn't have signed it." Hermione said.

**"****I think it was a brilliant idea," said Cris coldly. Cho flushed and her eyes grew brighter.**

**"****Oh yes, I forgot - of course, if it was Hermione's idea -"**

**Fuming, Cris descended the stairs to Snape's dungeon and, though she knew from experience how much easier it would be for Snape to penetrate her mind if she arrived angry and resentful, she succeeded in nothing but thinking of a few more things she should have said to Cho about Marietta before reaching the dungeon door.**

**"****You're late, Potter," said Snape coldly, as Cris closed the door behind her.**

**Snape was standing with his back to Cris, removing, as usual, certain of his thoughts and placing them carefully in Dumbledore's Pensieve. He dropped the last silvery strand into the stone basin and turned to face Cris.**

**"****So," he said. "Have you been practicing?"**

**"****Yes," Cris lied, looking carefully at one of the legs of Snape's desk.**

**"****Well, we'll soon find out, won't we?" said Snape smoothly. "Wand out, Potter."**

**Cris moved into his usual position, facing Snape with the desk between them. Her heart was pumping fast with anger at Cho and anxiety about how much Snape was about to extract from her mind.**

"That really isn't going to help you." Remus said. He really wished that Snape had taught her better.

**"****On the count of three then," said Snape lazily. "One - two -"**

**Snape's office door banged open and Draco Malfoy sped in.**

**"****Professor Snape, sir - oh - sorry -"**

**Malfoy was looking at Snape and Cris in some surprise.**

**"****It's all right, Draco," said Snape, lowering his wand. "Potter is here for a little remedial Potions." **

"Great, now he'll have more material for insulting you." Padfoot said.

"I'm sorry Cris," Draco said.

"It's okay, it hasn't happened and it won't happen." Cris said.

"Right," Draco said.

**Cris had not seen Malfoy look so gleeful since Umbridge had turned up to inspect Hagrid.**

**"****I didn't know," he said, leering at Cris, who knew her face was burning. She would have given a great deal to be able to shout the truth at Malfoy - or, even better, to hit him with a good curse.**

"Do it!" cried the room.

**"****Well, Draco, what is it?" asked Snape.**

**"****It's Professor Umbridge, sir - she needs your help," said Malfoy. "They've found Montague, sir, he's turned up jammed inside a toilet on the fourth floor."**

The pranksters in the room couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Well, at least he ended up in the school." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"****How did he get in there?" demanded Snape.**

**"****I don't know, sir, he's a bit confused."**

**"****Very well, very well. Potter," said Snape, "we shall resume this lesson tomorrow evening."**

**He turned and swept from his office. Malfoy mouthed, "Remedial Potions?" at Cris behind Snape's back before following him.**

**Seething, Cris replaced her wand inside her robes and made to leave the room. At least she had twenty-four more hours in which to practice; she knew she ought to feel grateful for the narrow escape, though it was hard that it came at the expense of Malfoy telling the whole school that she needed remedial Potions. **

"But not Ron and Hermione know the truth." Ginny said.

"True," Cris said.

**She was at the office door when she saw it: a patch of shivering light dancing on the doorframe.**

**She stopped, and stood looking at it, reminded of something… then she remembered: it was a little like the lights she had seen in her dream last night, the lights in the second room she had walked through on her journey through the Department of Mysteries.**

**She turned around. The light was coming from the Pensieve sitting on Snape's desk. The silver white contents were ebbing and swirling within. Snape's thoughts… things he did not want Cris to see if she broke through Snape's Defenses accidentally… **

"Whatever you do, don't go into his memories." Sirius said.

"You know this hasn't happened yet and it's in the future and you know my curiosity." Cris said.

"I do," Sirius said with a sigh.

**Cris gazed at the Pensieve, curiosity welling inside her… what was it that Snape was so keen to hide from Cris?**

**The silvery lights shivered on the wall… Cris took two steps towards the desk, thinking hard.**

**Could it possibly be information about the Department of Mysteries that Snape was determined to keep from her? **

"I doubt it," Lily said.

**Cris looked over her shoulder, her heart now pumping harder and faster than ever. How long would it take Snape to release Montague from the toilet? Would he come straight back to his office afterwards, or accompany Montague to the hospital wing? Surely the latter… Montague was Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team; Snape would want to make sure he was all right.**

**Cris walked the remaining few feet to the Pensieve and stood over it, gazing into its depths. He hesitated, listening, then pulled out her wand again. The office and the corridor beyond were completely silent. She gave the contents of the Pensieve a small prod with the end of her wand.**

"Oh Cris, you really need to learn to not be so curious." Remus said.

"Sorry, it hasn't happened yet, so I can't get into trouble. Right?" Cris asked.

"Right," Sirius said.

"Okay," Cris said.

**The silvery stuff within began to swirl very fast. Cris leaned forwards over it and saw that it had become transparent. She was, once again, looking down into a room as though through a circular window in the ceiling… in fact, unless she was much mistaken, she was looking down into the Great Hall.**

**Her breath was actually fogging the surface of Snape's thoughts… her brain seemed to be in limbo… it would be insane to do the thing she was so strongly tempted to do… she was trembling… Snape could be back at any moment… but Cris thought of Cho's anger, of Malfoy's jeering face, and a reckless daring seized her.**

**She took a great gulp of breath, and plunged her face into the surface of Snape's thoughts. At once, the floor of the office lurched, tipping Cris head-first into the Pensieve… **

Snape went pale he knew what day it would be and it would be terrible for Cris to see.

**She was falling through cold blackness, spinning furiously as she went, and then -**

**She was standing in the middle of the Great Hall, but the four house tables were gone. Instead, there were more than a hundred smaller tables, all facing the same way, at each of which sat a student, head bent low, scribbling on a roll of parchment. The only sound was the scratching of quills and the occasional rustle as somebody adjusted their parchment. It was clearly exam time.**

The Marauder's went pale as they realized what memory this was.

"Cris you might want to go to Fred and George." Sirius said. Cris looked curious but went to the twins who wrapped themselves around her.

**Sunshine was streaming through the high windows on to the bent heads, which shone chestnut and copper and gold in the bright light. Cris looked around carefully. Snape had to be here somewhere… this was his memory…**

"Why do you want to find him?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, to see if there was anyone I know there." Cris said shrugging.

**And there he was, at a table right behind Cris. Cris stared. Snape-the-teenager had a stringy, pallid look about him, like a plant kept in the dark. His hair was lank and greasy and was flopping on to the table, his hooked nose barely half an inch from the surface of the parchment as he scribbled. Cris moved around behind Snape and read the heading of the examination paper:**

**DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS - ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL.**

The Marauder's winced knowing exactly what this was.

**So Snape had to be fifteen or sixteen, around Cris' own age. His hand was flying across the parchment; he had written at least a foot more than his closest neighbors, and yet his writing was minuscule and cramped.**

**"****Five more minutes!"**

**The voice made Cris jump. Turning, she saw the top of Professor Flitwick's head moving between the desks a short distance away. Professor Flitwick was walking past a boy with untidy black hair… very untidy black hair…**

"Dad?" Cris asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Prongs said. He wasn't sure how his daughter would take this since she was abused and bullied.

**Cris moved so quickly that, had she been solid, she would have knocked desks flying. Instead she seemed to slide, dreamlike, across two aisles and up a third. The back of the black-haired boy's head drew nearer and… he was straightening up now, putting down his quill, pulling his roll of parchment towards him so as to reread what he had written…**

**Cris stopped in front of the desk and gazed down at her fifteen-year-old father.**

**Excitement exploded in the pit of her stomach: it was as though she was looking at herself but with deliberate mistakes. James's eyes were hazel, his nose was slightly longer than Cris' and there was no scar on his forehead, but they had the same thin face, same mouth, same eyebrows; James's hair stuck up at the back exactly as Cris' did, his hands could have been Cris' and Cris could tell that, when James stood up, they would be within an inch of each other in height except the fact Cris had curves and James did not.**

"I would hope that I don't." Prongs said with a smile. Cris laughed it really was good to see and talk to her parents.

**James yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Then, with a glance towards Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at a boy sitting four seats behind him.**

**With another shock of excitement, Cris saw Sirius give James the thumbs-up. Sirius was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs. He was very good-looking; his dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance neither James's nor Cris' could ever have achieved, **

Padfoot lounged in his seat as well to try and pull off the look as well. Cris and Keiran laughed as their young godfather/father.

**and a girl sitting behind him was eyeing him hopefully, though he didn't seem to have noticed. And two seats along from this girl – Cris' stomach gave another pleasurable squirm - was Remus Lupin. He looked rather pale and peaky (was the full moon approaching?) **

"It was," Moony said.

"That sucks." Teddy said.

**and was absorbed in the exam: as he reread his answers, he scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly. Remus' twin was sitting behind almost doing the exact same thing as her twin was doing and Cris couldn't help but laugh.**

Robin and Kit pouted and the others laughed.

**So that meant Wormtail had to be around here somewhere, too… and sure enough, Cris spotted him within seconds: a small, mousy-haired boy with a pointed nose. Wormtail looked anxious; he was chewing his fingernails, staring down at his paper, scuffing the ground with his toes. **

Everyone glared at the book at the mention of the traitor.

**Every now and then he glanced hopefully at his neighbors paper. Cris stared at Wormtail for a moment, then back at James, who was now doodling on a bit of scrap parchment. He had drawn a Snitch and was now tracing the letters L.E. What did they stand for?**

"You didn't know my maiden name?" Lily asked shocked.

"No, I didn't until you guys showed up." Cris said. Lily sighed sadly, her baby should've known everything but instead she was abused and bullied.

**"****Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"**

**Over a hundred rolls**

"There were that many people in your year?" Cris asked.

"Yeah, how many is in your year?" Lily asked.

"There is around ten in each house in our year." Hermione said.

"That many people died?" Kit asked.

"Yeah," McGonagall said sadly.

**of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backwards off his feet.**

"That was the last time he tried that." Remus said.

**Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows and lifted him back on to his feet.**

**"****Thank you… thank you," panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"**

**Cris looked down at her father, who had hastily crossed out the L.E. he had been embellishing, jumped to his feet, stuffed his quill and the exam paper into his bag, which he slung over his back, and stood waiting for Sirius to join him.**

**Cris looked around and glimpsed Snape a short way away, moving between the tables towards the doors to the Entrance Hall, still absorbed in his own exam paper. Round-shouldered yet angular, he walked in a twitchy manner that recalled a spider, and his oily hair was jumping about his face.**

**A gang of chattering girls separated Snape from James, Sirius and both Lupin's, and by planting herself in their midst, Cris managed to keep Snape in sight while straining her ears to catch the voices of James and his friends.**

**"****Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius as they emerged into the Entrance Hall. **

**"****Loved it," said Remus briskly. "Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question."**

"If you didn't get that one I would be worried." Tonks said.

**"****D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern.**

**"****Think I did," said Remus seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds. "One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin."**

The room laughed loudly at that.

"Did you really write that?" Bill asked through his laughter.

"No, but I was tempted to." Remus said.

**Wormtail was the only one who didn't laugh.**

**"****I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail,' he said anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else -"**

**"****How thick are you, Wormtail?" said James impatiently. "You run round with a werewolf once a month -"**

**"****Keep your voice down," implored Remus and Robin. A friend of Robin's waved her over and she hugged her brother before leaving the group. **

"I take it not many others knew your secret." Charlie said.

"Just the teachers and the Marauders." Remus and Moony said.

**Cris looked anxiously behind her again. Snape remained close by, still buried in his exam questions - but this was Snape's memory and Cris was sure that if Snape chose to wander off in a different direction once outside in the grounds, she, Cris, would not be able to follow James any further. **

**To her intense relief, however, when James and his three friends strode off down the lawn towards the lake, Snape followed, still poring over the exam paper and apparently with no fixed idea of where he was going. By keeping a little ahead of him, Cris managed to maintain a close watch on James and the others.**

**"****Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," he heard Sirius say. "I'll be surprised if I don't get 'Outstanding' on it at least."**

**"****Me too," said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch. **

"But I thought you were a chaser." Cris said.

"I am, I just like nicking the snitch." Prongs said.

**"****Where'd you get that?"**

**"****Nicked it," said James casually. He started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away before seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. Wormtail watched him in awe.**

"Well he never could catch anything," Moony said.

**They stopped in the shade of the very same beech tree on the edge of the lake where Cris, Ron and Hermione had once spent a Sunday finishing their homework, and threw themselves down on the grass. Cris looked over her shoulder yet again and saw, to her delight, that Snape had settled himself on the grass in the dense shadow of a clump of bushes. He was as deeply immersed in the OWL paper as ever, which left Cris free to sit down on the grass between the beech and the bushes and watch the foursome under the tree. The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which the group of laughing girls who had just left the Great Hall were sitting, with their shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water.**

**Remus had pulled out a book and was reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so. James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom further and further away, almost escaping but always grabbed at the last second. Wormtail was watching him with his mouth open. Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, Wormtail gasped and applauded. After five minutes of this, Cris wondered why James didn't tell Wormtail to get a grip on himself, but James seemed to be enjoying the attention. **

**Cris noticed that her father had a habit of rumpling up his hair as though to keep it from getting too tidy,**

"I'd forgotten about that," Sirius muttered sadly.

"Me too, Siri," Robin said gripping his hand. Remus had his hand on Robin's shoulder as Ginny continued reading.

**and he also kept looking over at the girls by the water's edge.**

**"****Put that away, will you," said Sirius finally, as James made a fine catch and Wormtail let out a cheer, "before Wormtail wets himself with excitement."**

**Wormtail turned slightly pink, but James grinned.**

**"If it bothers you," he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket. Cris had the distinct impression that Sirius was the only one for whom James would have stopped showing off.**

**"****I'm bored," said Sirius. "Wish it was full moon."**

"Sorry," Sirius said.

"It's fine, it's been awhile since I had a good full moon." Remus said.

"I try my best but by being a fox I can only do so much." Robin said.

"And I appreciate it." Robin said hugging her brother just as Kit did with Moony.

**"****You might," said Remus darkly from behind his book. "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. Here…" and he held out his book. **

"But don't you know it all?" Cris asked.

"Don't mind him, he was always like that." Kit said.

**But Sirius snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."**

**"****This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is…"**

**Sirius's head turned. He became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit.**

**"****Excellent," he said softly. "Snivellus."**

Snape stiffened at the old insult.

"Cris, what we're about to hear is something we are very ashamed of." Remus said.

"We were young and immature, but please take that into account." Sirius said. The younger Marauders nodded along with their older counterparts and Cris could only nod wondering what they were talking about.

**Cris turned to see what Sirius was looking at.**

**Snape was on his feet again, and was stowing the OWL paper in his bag. As he left the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up.**

Prongs and Padfoot stiffened wondering Cris and the rest of the room would react.

**Remus and Wormtail remained sitting: Remus was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows; Wormtail was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face.**

**"****All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.**

**Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "Expelliarmus!"**

"That wasn't very sportsman like." Hermione said with a frown. Cris was frowning as well, could Snape had been right about not knowing the truth? It certainly seemed like it.

**Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.**

**"****Impedimenta!" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand.**

Cris went wide eyed and stared at her godfather before she glared at him. Sirius was immediately reminded of her mother.

**Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had got to their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.**

**Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Remus to get a clearer view.**

**"****How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James.**

**"****I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word." **

The remaining Marauder's closed their eyes as the past stiffened in their chairs. Lily who knew what was coming grabbed Prongs' hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

**Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular. Wormtail sniggered shrilly.**

**Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.**

**"****You - wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, "you - wait!"**

**"****Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"**

**Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened.**

**"****Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "Scourgify!"**

Fred and George looked at their idols with shocked faces, they weren't just pranksters, they were also bullies. But then they looked at the remaining Marauder's to see they have looks of remorse on their faces.

**Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him -**

Flashbacks were going through Cris' mind as she was listening. She could hear the taunts from Dudley and his gang, there four of them just like the Marauders, the other thing different between her and Snape was he wasn't hit, she was, she still had the scars.

Cris jumped from her seat and ran from the room and into the side room. She tucked herself into a corner and cried. After all this time she imagined her dad being someone noble and smart who played the occasional prank. But what she didn't know was that he was a bully.

*Back in the Living Room*

"Cris," Sirius called as she ran off into the side room.

"I'll get her," Lily said. She got up to follow her daughter to let the others talk it through.

"I can't believe you were bullies." James said

"Believe it, we were awful." Kit said.

"I wonder how Cris is." Hermione said.

"I thought she would take it badly, seeing how she grew up; I hoped I would be able to tell a little more gently than this." Prongs said.

"Her respect for you might get lowered, she had been bullied herself by her cousin and she didn't think that you would be one as well." Ginny said. Prongs, Padfoot and Sirius nodded knowing that might be true.

*Back with Cris and Lily*

"Cris, where are you?" Lily asked as the door behind her closed. She could her hear the quiet sobs coming from the corner beside the bookcase. She went over to see Cris curled up and crying.

"Cris, are you okay?" she asked.

"No, all this time, I thought of dad as this great guy, but now with this thrusted at me, the truth is hard. I keep thinking of Dudley." Cris said weakly. "How in the world did you ever agree to go out with him?"

"Crisy, for the longest time, I despised your father. I don't know how we got together in the books but this time around, you brought us together." Lily said. "Come on, I know you don't want to but I'm sure this chapter is almost done and we can have all the time in the world to talk to them, alright?" she asked. Cris nodded and Lily helped her up and they went back to the group.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked right away. Cris shook her head and went straight to the twins who wrapped themselves around her to comfort her. Cris gave Ginny a look and she continued reading.

**"****Leave him ALONE!"**

**James and Sirius looked round. James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair. **

"He's showing off?" Cris muttered to herself.

**It was one of the girls from the lake edge. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders, and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes – Cris' eyes.**

**Cris' mother.**

**"****All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature. **

'He is, how in the world did he think that would work on mum?' Cris thought.

**"****Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike.**

**"****What's he done to you?"**

**"****Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"**

Cris involuntarily flinched, that's what the Dursley's hated most about her. She was a lot like Snape and she didn't want to see it but couldn't help but see it.

**Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Remus, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and nor did Lily.**

"Why didn't you do anything?" Hermione asked.

"I was afraid that the only friends I had would leave if I stood up to them." Remus said. His friends looked at the younger version of him.

"Is that true mate?" Prongs asked. Moony nodded sheepishly but didn't look into their eyes.

"Moony, we would never leave you, we became animagi for you." Padfoot said. Moony looked up as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really, we may have pranked and bullied but when it comes to friends we would never kid about that." Prongs said. Moony smiled and hugged his friends.

**"****You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toe rag, Potter. Leave him alone."**

**"****I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."**

"Did he?" Charlie asked.

"He kept that promise," Sirius said.

**Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.**

**"****I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.**

"So that's where you got the idea from." Lily muttered mostly to herself.

"Yep," Prongs said.

**"****Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape. "Oy!"**

**But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood.**

"What hex was that?" Bill asked as he didn't recognize the spell.

"You don't want to know." Sirius said. Prongs rubbed his cheek that really had hurt and wasn't expecting it.

**James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.**

Cris glared at Prongs were flinched and looked away, she really had more of her mother than her father.

**Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, James and Wormtail roared with laughter.**

**Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"**

**"****Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Locomotor mortis!" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board.**

**"****LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. **

"Not that I'm complaining or anything just curious, but why are you so defensive of him?" Bill asked.

"Severus and I lived in the same neighborhood and were best friends. That's why." Lily said. Cris looked up immediately and glanced from her mum to her potion's professor.

**She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.**

**"****Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.**

"I wouldn't have done it anyway." Prongs said.

"That's good to know." Lily said.

**"****Take the curse off him, then!"**

**James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.**

**"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus —"**

**"****I don't need help from filthy little **

Ginny suddenly stopped and glared at Snape.

"What is it Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"It's the m word that book Malfoy is fond of." Ginny said.

"Just get it over with." Hermione said. Ginny nodded and started reading again.

**Mudbloods like her!"**

**Lily blinked.**

**"****Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."**

**"****Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him. **

"It sounds like Ron and Hermione." Neville said.

"A lot like them." Cris agreed glad that her dad defended her mum.

**"****I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is."**

**"****What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"**

**"****Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."**

Cris went wide-eyed, she knew that they hated each other but didn't think it was that bad. Sirius saw the look on his goddaughter's face sighed before telling her.

"They didn't date until seventh year; Prongs matured a lot that year and won Lily's heart in the end." Sirius said. Cris nodded but still didn't talk to him which he knew he deserved.

**She turned on her heel and hurried away.**

**"****Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!"**

**But she didn't look back.**

**"****What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him. **

**"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.**

"Wow, you got it Sirius," Lily said. Sirius smiled though it was forced.

**"****Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right -"**

**There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air.**

**"****Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"**

**But whether James really did take off Snape's pants, Cris never found out. **

"Oh no," Charlie said.

"Snape's there." Bill said.

**A hand had closed tight over his upper arm, closed with a pincer-like grip.**

"So what happened?" Ron asked.

"Before we could even do anything McGonagall came and Prongs and I had the worst detentions ever." Sirius said.

**Wincing, Cris looked round to see who had hold of her, and saw, with a thrill of horror, a fully grown, adult-sized Snape standing right beside her, white with rage.**

**"****Having fun?"**

"I wouldn't say that, I would say she was filled with horror." Charlie said.

**Cris felt herself rising into the air; the summer's day evaporated around her; she was floating upwards through icy blackness, Snape's hand still tight upon her upper arm. Then, with a swooping feeling as though she had turned head-over-heels in midair, her feet hit the stone floor of Snape's dungeon and she was standing again beside the Pensieve on Snape's desk in the shadowy, present-day Potion masters study.**

**"****So," said Snape, gripping Cris' arm so tightly Cris' hand was starting to feel numb. "So… been enjoying yourself, Potter?"**

**"****N-no," said Cris, trying to free her arm.**

**It was scary: Snape's lips were shaking, his face was white, his teeth were bared.**

**"****Amusing man, your father, wasn't he?" said Snape, shaking Cris so hard her hair clip came loose.**

**"****I - didn't -"**

**Snape threw Cris from him with all his might. Cris fell hard on to the dungeon floor.**

**"****You will not repeat what you saw to anybody!" Snape bellowed.**

**"****No," said Cris, getting to her feet as far from Snape as she could. "No, of course I w—"**

**"****Get out, get out, I don't want to see you in this office ever again!"**

"And that's the end of the Occlumency lessons." Sirius said though he was pissed that Snape threw her.

**And as Cris hurtled towards the door, a jar of dead cockroaches exploded over her head.**

"I really hope he didn't throw it at you." Fred said.

"I don't know," Cris mumbled.

**She wrenched the door open and flew along the corridor, stopping only when she had put three floors between herself and Snape. There she leaned against the wall, panting, and rubbing her bruised arm.**

**She had no desire at all to return to Gryffindor Tower so early, nor to tell Ron and Hermione what she had just seen. What was making Cris feel so horrified and unhappy was not being shouted at or having jars thrown at her; it was that she knew how it felt to be humiliated in the middle of a circle of onlookers, knew exactly how Snape had felt as her father had taunted him, and that judging from what she had just seen, her father had been every bit as arrogant as Snape had always told her. **

"That's it," Ginny said. She handed the book to Neville but before he could start the next chapter both sets of Marauders stood up.

"Cris, can you come with us, we want to talk to you." Sirius said. Cris looked at him and nodded. The twins hugged her as she left to follow them into the side room.


	138. Break 10

Cris followed the Marauders into the side room she escaped to earlier. She didn't want to look at any of them but knew that she would have too. The room created a chair and Sirius directed her to sit in it. She did and she brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around them.

"Cris, I know you're upset." Sirius said. Cris looked up and glared at them.

"Upset doesn't even cover it; I don't know how to take this." Cris said. Robin sensing that she was distressed sat on the arm of the chair and started rubbing circles on her back.

"Cris, I know, we were young and stupid. And I am ashamed that I didn't try and stop it." Remus said.

"During that memory of Snape's I kept having flashbacks of the Dursley's. Being cornered, being hit again and again by Dudley and his gang." Cris mumbled. Prongs felt broken, his daughter was bullied and reading about him being the bully brought back horrible memories.

"Cris, after being here, and meeting you I can honestly say I regret ever picking on Snape and that I am sorry for him picking on you." Prongs said. Cris looked up and Prongs could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"You regret it?" she whispered.

"We all do," Padfoot said. Cris looked around at all of us in the room and nodded.

"You really forgive us? Just like that?" Moony asked.

"I can see the regret in your eyes." Cris said wiping her eyes. Prongs got up and wrapped his daughter in a hug.

"I'm sorry Prongslet; I wish you didn't have to go through life like that." Prongs said.

"But we're going to change it so that you won't have to go through this, we will be there with you." Kit said.

"Thanks," Cris said.

"Alright, why don't we go back in there and get the next chapter done with, I'm sure it's almost dinner." Prongs said. Cris laughed and got up out of the chair, before going back into the room she gave the Marauders a hug and they hugged her back.

When the reentered the living room Cris decided to go and sit back with her boys. They hugged her to them and each gave her a gentle kiss as Neville turned the next chapter.


	139. Chapter 29: Career Advice

"**Chapter 29: Career Advice," **Neville read.

"This should be interesting," Bill said.

"Those meetings are always fun." Charlie said.

**"****But why haven't you got Occlumency lessons anymore?" said Hermione, frowning.**

**"****I've told you," Cris muttered. "Snape reckons I can carry on by myself now I've got the basics."**

"Cris, why did you lie?" Hermione asked.

"Probably didn't want to talk about what I had seen and I had promised I wouldn't tell anyone." Cris said.

**"****So you've stopped having funny dreams?" said Hermione skeptically.**

**"****Pretty much," said Cris, not looking at her.**

**"****Well, I don't think Snape should stop until you're absolutely sure you can control them!" said Hermione indignantly. "Cris, I think you should go back to him and ask -"**

**"****No," said Cris forcefully. "Just drop it, Hermione, okay?"**

"Déjà vu anyone?" Hermione asked.

"Totally," Cris said with a laugh.

"What?" Kit asked.

"In the second book I told Mia to drop it when she saw my scars from the Dursley's." Cris said.

"They abused you?" Kit asked wide-eyed.

"They stopped after the first year because they didn't know about the underage rule. But then Dobby showed up and levitated the pudding and I got a warning so my blackmail was gone. Now I'm using Sirius as blackmail, they don't know he's innocent." Cris said.

"Very clever," Kit said with a smile.

**It was the first day of the Easter holidays and Hermione, as was her custom, had spent a large part of the day drawing up study schedule for the three of them. Cris and Ron had let her do it; it was easier than arguing with her and, in any case, they might come in useful.**

**Ron had been startled to discover there were only six weeks left until their exams. **

"Why does that not surprise me?" Cris asked with a laugh.

"That's Ron for you." Hermione said.

"You really need to learn to pay attention to those things." Percy said.

"Um, Perce, you do realize that this is hasn't happened yet." Fred said.

"And that this is Ron we're talking about." George said.

"Shut up," Ron said blushing brightly.

**"****How can that come as a shock?" Hermione demanded, as she tapped each little square on Ron's schedule with her wand so that it flashed a different color according to its subject.**

**"****I dunno," said Ron, "there's been a lot going on. "**

**"****Well, there you are," she said, handing him his timetable, "if you follow that you should do fine."**

**Ron looked down it gloomily, but then brightened.**

**"****You've given me an evening off every week!"**

"I don't think it's what you think it's for." Charlie said.

"Probably not." Ron said.

**"****That's for Quidditch practice," said Hermione.**

**The smile faded from Ron's face.**

"Oh Ron," Charlie said.

"I'm sure this next game you'll do very well." Bill said.

"I hope so." Ron said.

**"What's the point?" he said dully. "We've got about as much chance of winning the Quidditch Cup this year as Dad's got of becoming Minister for Magic."**

"So a pretty good chance then." Remus said.

"Thank you Remus, but I like where I at." Mr. Weasley said.

**Hermione said nothing; she was looking at Cris, who was staring blankly at the opposite wall of the common room while Crookshanks pawed at her hand, trying to get his ears scratched.**

**"****What's wrong, Cris?"**

**"****What?" she said quickly. "Nothing."**

"You are a horrible liar." Hermione said.

"We'll teach you how to lie better." Padfoot said.

"And some pranks." Prongs said. McGonagall and Lily groaned and Mrs. Weasley looked sympathetic.

"Don't worry Lily dear, I'll be there when your children become pranksters." She said.

"Thank you." Lily said.

**She seized her copy of Defensive Magical Theory and pretended to be looking something up in the index. Crookshanks gave her up as a bad job and slunk away under Hermione's chair.**

**"****I saw Cho earlier," said Hermione tentatively. "She looked really miserable; too… did you two fight?"**

**"****We have," said Cris, seizing gratefully on the excuse.**

"That is putting it lightly." Sirius said.

"She's been so aggravating since the school year started." Cris said.

"That I understand." Sirius said.

"**What about?"**

"**That sneak friend of hers, Marietta," said Cris.**

"**Yeah, well, I don't blame you!" said Ron angrily, setting down his revision timetable. "If it hadn't been for her…"**

**Ron went into a rant about Marietta Edgecombe, which Cris found helpful; all he had to do was look angry, nod and say "Yeah" and "That's right" whenever Ron drew breath, leaving her mind free to dwell, ever more miserably, on what she had seen in the Pensieve.**

"I'm sure you'll find a way to contact us." Remus said.

"Yeah, Umbridge's fireplace isn't being watched so you can use it." Sirius said.

"Oh yeah, it was a very bad move on her part." Cris said.

"Very," Charlie said with a laugh. Umbridge was fuming, wondering why in the world she told the brat that.

**She felt as though the memory of it was eating her from inside. She had been so sure her parents were wonderful people that she had never had the slightest difficulty in disbelieving the aspersions Snape cast on her father's character. **

"I really hate to say this, I really do, but Snape is right." Prongs said. Snape's eyes widened and looked directly at his tormentors.

"I really wish you didn't have to find out that way." Sirius said. Cris looked up and smiled at them and they smiled back.

**Hadn't people like Hagrid and Sirius told Cris how wonderful her father had been? (Yeah, well, look what Sirius was like himself, said a nagging voice inside Cris' head… he was as bad, wasn't he?) Yes, she had once overheard Professor McGonagall saying that her father and Sirius had been troublemakers at school, but she had described them as forerunners of the Weasley twins, and Cris could not imagine Fred and George dangling someone upside-down for the fun of it… not unless they really loathed them… perhaps Malfoy, or somebody who really deserved it… **

"Well, we did loath each other, but really I don't know why I did the stuff I did to him." Prongs said.

**Cris tried to make a case for Snape having deserved what he had suffered at James's hands: but hadn't Lily asked, "What's he done to you?" And hadn't James replied, "It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean." Hadn't James started it all simply because Sirius had said he was bored? Cris remembered Remus saying back in Grimmauld Place that Dumbledore had made him prefect in the hope that he would be able to exercise some control over James and Sirius… but in the Pensieve, he had sat there and let it all happen… **

"I was scared that I would lose my friends, they knew what I am and they didn't care." Moony said.

"I understand now," Cris said simply.

**Cris kept reminding herself that Lily had intervened; his mother had been decent. Yet, the memory of the look on her face as she had shouted at James disturbed her quite as much as anything else; she had clearly loathed James, and Cris simply could not understand how they could have ended up married. Once or twice she even wondered whether James had forced her into it… **

"He didn't, he grew up and Lily agreed to go on a date, and that date wounded up as another and then they married when they were nineteen and had you a year later." Robin said. Cris nodded but still didn't move from her spot between her boys, Fred and George held her close to them sensing that she needed their comfort.

**For nearly five years the thought of her father had been a source of comfort, of inspiration.**

"I'm sorry Prongslet, I really am." Prongs said. Cris got up and hugged her teenage father and he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. Lily hugged the two of them and Neville continued reading.

**Whenever someone had told her she was like James, she had glowed with pride inside. And now… now she felt cold and miserable at the thought of him.**

**The weather grew breezier, brighter and warmer as the Easter holidays passed, but Cris, along with the rest of the fifth- and seventh-years, was trapped inside, traipsing back and forth to the library. Cris pretended her bad mood had no other cause but the approaching exams, and as her fellow Gryffindors were sick of studying themselves, her excuse went unchallenged.**

**"****Cris, I'm talking to you, can you hear me?"**

"Who was that?" Gwen asked.

"It's either Ron, Hermione, Neville or Ginny if I am in the common room. Could be anyone else if I am in the library." Cris said.

**"****Huh?"**

**She looked round. Ginny Weasley, looking very windswept, had joined her at the library table where she had been sitting alone. It was late on Sunday evening: Hermione had gone back to Gryffindor Tower to review Ancient Runes, and Ron had Quidditch practice. **

"Wait, shouldn't Ginny be there as well?" Padfoot asked.

"I should be, I wonder why I am there." Ginny said.

**"Oh, hi," said Cris, pulling her books towards her. "How come you're not at practice?"**

**"****It's over," said Ginny. "Ron had to take Jack Sloper up to the hospital wing."**

"Great, I wonder what happened; it's rare to get hurt during practice." Frank said.

"You played Quidditch?" Neville asked.

"I was a chaser with James. I take it you take after Ali when it comes to flying?" he asked. Neville nodded and blushed and Frank just chuckled and Alice blushed as well.

**"****Why?"**

**"****Well, we're not sure, but we think he knocked himself out with his own bat."**

"Wow, how in the world did he do that?" Lily J asked.

"Isn't that kind of impossible?" James asked.

"Apparently not." Padfoot said.

**She sighed heavily. "Anyway… a package just arrived; it's only just got through Umbridge's new screening process."**

"Screening process? It sounds like she turned the place into a jail." Tonks said.

"It's a school, not a prison; it's not your place to know what students get." Mrs. Weasley said.

**She hoisted a box wrapped in brown paper on to the table; it had clearly been unwrapped and carelessly re-wrapped. There was a scribbled note across it in red ink, reading: Inspected and Passed by the Hogwarts High Inquisitor.**

"You seem to have a lot on your plate, are you sure you don't have a time turner?" Bill asked curiously.

"I don't need one." Umbridge snapped.

"Alright," Bill smirked.

**"****It's Easter eggs from Mum," said Ginny. "There's one for you… there you go."**

**She handed her a pretty chocolate egg decorated with small, iced Snitches and, according to the packaging, containing a bag of Fizzing Whizzbees. Cris looked at it for a moment, then, to her horror, felt a lump rise in her throat.**

**"****Are you okay, Cris?" Ginny asked quietly.**

**"****Yeah, I'm fine," said Cris gruffly. The lump in her throat was painful. She did not understand why an Easter egg should have made her feel like this.**

"You were probably thinking of me." Lily said.

"I probably was," Cris said.

**"****You seem really down lately," Ginny persisted. "Does it have to do with Fred and George, I'm sure they…"**

**"****It's not Fred and George I want to talk to," said Cris brusquely.**

**"****Who is it, then?" asked Ginny, watching her closely.**

**"****I…"**

**She glanced around to make quite sure nobody was listening. Madam Pince was several shelves away, stamping out a pile of books for a frantic-looking Hannah Abbott.**

**"****I wish I could talk to Sirius," she muttered. "But I know I can't."**

"I wish I told you what the mirror was." Sirius said.

"I know, but this time I will open it." Cris said.

"Good,"

**Ginny continued to watch her thoughtfully. More to give herself something to do than because she really wanted any, Cris unwrapped her Easter egg, broke off a large bit and put it into her mouth.**

**"****Well," said Ginny slowly, helping herself to a bit of egg, too, **

"I like to share." Cris said.

"I knew you wouldn't care." Ginny said.

**"****if you really want to talk to Sirius, I expect we could think of a way to do it."**

**"****Come on," said Cris dully. "With Umbridge policing the fires and reading all our mail?"**

**"****The thing about growing up with Fred and George," said Ginny thoughtfully, "is that you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve."**

"Gin, is that a compliment?" Fred asked.

"Of course it is." Ginny said.

"Thank you sis!" Fred and George said.

**Cris looked at her. Perhaps it was the effect of the chocolate - Remus had always advised eating some after encounters with Dementors - or simply because she had finally spoken aloud the wish that had been burning inside her for a week, but she felt a bit more hopeful.**

**"****WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"**

"Damn, I forgot about chocolate in the library." Prongs said.

"Any food." Moony said.

"Right," Padfoot said.

**"****Oh damn," whispered Ginny, jumping to her feet. "I forgot -" Madam Pince was swooping down on them, her shriveled face contorted with rage.**

"Yeah, you don't want to see her like that." Remus said.

**"****Chocolate in the library!" she screamed. "Out - out - OUT!" And whipping out her wand, she caused Cris' books, bag and ink bottle to chase her and Ginny from the library, whacking them repeatedly over the head as they ran.**

"I should learn that, maybe it'll get Ron to study." Hermione said.

"I study." Ron said.

"At the last minute." Cris and Hermione said together. Ron mock pouted and stuck his tongue out at them.

**As though to underline the importance of their upcoming examinations, a batch of pamphlets, leaflets and notices concerning various wizarding careers appeared on the tables in Gryffindor Tower shortly before the end of the holidays, along with yet another notice on the board, which read:**

**All fifth-years are required to attend a short meeting with their Head of House during the first week of the summer term to discuss their future careers. Times of individual appointments are listed below.**

**Cris looked down the list and found that she was expected in Professor McGonagall's office at half past two on Monday, which would mean missing most of Divination. **

"Well that's a good thing." Prongs said.

"Anything to keep me out of that class. I wish I never had to take it." Cris said.

**She and the other fifth years spent a considerable part of the final weekend of the Easter break reading all the careers information that had been left there for their perusal.**

**"****Well, I don't fancy Healing," said Ron on the last evening of the holidays. He was immersed in a leaflet that carried the crossed bone-and-wand emblem of St. Mungo's on its front. "It says here you need at least an E at NEWT level in Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I mean… blimey… don't want much, do they?"**

"It's the same for Auror's." Tonks said.

"Well, considering we're Auror's in the future I think we scored fairly well on the exams." Cris said.

"I can't wait to see what we got." Hermione said.

**"****Well, it's a very responsible job, isn't it?" said Hermione absently.**

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked.

"I probably mean that you aren't that responsible at this time you probably very responsible in the future." Hermione said.

**She was poring over a bright pink and orange leaflet that was headed, SO YOU THINK YOU'D LIKE TO WORK IN MUGGLE RELATIONS?**

**"****You don't seem to need many qualifications to liaise with Muggles; all they want is an OWL in Muggle Studies: 'Much more important is your enthusiasm, patience and a good sense of fun!'"**

"Sounds like something dad would do." Bill said with a laugh.

**"****You'd need more than a good sense of fun to liaise with my uncle," said Cris darkly. "Good sense of when to duck, more like."**

"And if he comes near you again I'll deck him." Prongs said. Cris smiled at her dad who was very protective of her even though they had just met not long ago.

**She was halfway through a pamphlet on wizard banking.**

**"****Listen to this: Are you seeking a challenging career involving travel, adventure and substantial, danger-related treasure bonuses? Then consider a position with Gringotts Wizarding Bank, who are currently recruiting Curse-Breakers for thrilling opportunities abroad… They want Arithmancy, though; you could do it, Hermione!" **

"I think we have had enough adventures to last a life time." Hermione said.

"No kidding," Cris said.

"I wish you didn't have them though." Lily said.

"Then blame Voldemort." Cris said.

"I do," Lily said with a smile.

**"****I don't much fancy banking," said Hermione vaguely, now immersed in: HAVE YOU GOT WHAT IT TAKES TO TRAIN SECURITY TROLLS?**

"No more trolls, one was enough." Hermione said shivering as she remembered first year.

"I totally agree," Cris said.

**"****Hey," said a voice in Cris' ear. She looked round; Fred and George had come to join them. They kissed her as they sat down on either side of her.**

**"****Ginny's had a word with us about you," said Fred, stretching out his legs on the table in front of them and causing several booklets on careers with the Ministry of Magic to slide off on to the floor. "She says you need to talk to Sirius?"**

**"****What?" said Hermione sharply, freezing with her hand halfway towards picking up MAKE A BANG AT THE DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL ACCIDENTS AND CATASTROPHES. **

"You would think they would want to avoid the bangs." Gwen said.

"You vood think so." Viktor said.

**"****Yeah…" said Cris, trying to sound casual, "yeah, I thought I'd like -"**

**"****Don't be so ridiculous," said Hermione, straightening up and looking at her as though she could not believe her eyes. "With Umbridge groping around in the fires and frisking all the owls?"**

**"****Well, we think we can find a way around that," said George, stretching and smiling. "It's a simple matter of causing a diversion. Now, you might have noticed that we have been rather quiet on the mayhem front during the Easter holidays?"**

**"****What was the point, we asked ourselves, of disrupting leisure time?" continued Fred. **

"There isn't." Sirius said.

"Though everyone probably thanks you for not disrupting them." Remus said.

**"No point at all, we answered ourselves. And of course, we'd have messed up people's studying, too, which would be the very last thing we'd want to do."**

**He gave Hermione a sanctimonious little nod. She looked rather taken aback by this thoughtfulness.**

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"It's okay Mia; you know how we are,"

"And us keeping quiet is rather suspicious."

**"****But it's business as usual from tomorrow," Fred continued briskly. "And if we're going to be causing a bit of uproar, why not do it so that Cris can have her chat with her loving godfather?"**

"Well at least there's a purpose." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"****Yes, but still," said Hermione, with an air of explaining something very simple to somebody very obtuse, "even if you do cause a diversion, how is Cris supposed to talk to him?"**

**"****Umbridge's office," said Cris quietly. **

"You didn't," Ginny said.

"More than likely, she did tell me about it." Cris said.

**She had been thinking about it for a fortnight and could come up with no alternative. Umbridge herself had told her that the only fire that was not being watched was her own.**

**"****Are - you - insane?" said Hermione in a hushed voice.**

"Probably," Cris said.

"Considering what we've done and what are going to find ourselves doing, yeah I consider us insane." Ron said.

**Ron had lowered his leaflet on jobs in the Cultivated Fungus Trade and was watching the conversation warily.**

**"****I don't think so," said Cris, shrugging.**

**"****And how are you going to get in there in the first place?"**

**Cris was ready for this question.**

**"****Sirius's knife," she said.**

**"****Excuse me?"**

**"****Christmas before last Sirius gave me a knife that'll open any lock," said Cris. **

"I really like that knife." Padfoot said.

"It would technically be yours now." Gwen said.

"I know," Cris said.

**"So even if she's bewitched the door so Alohomora won't work, which I bet she has."**

**"****What do you think about this?" Hermione demanded of Ron, and Cris was reminded irresistibly of Mrs. Weasley appealing to her husband during Cris' first dinner in Grimmauld Place.**

"I did?" Hermione asked.

"Sometimes, but not all the time." Cris said.

**"****I dunno," said Ron, looking alarmed at being asked to give an opinion. "If Cris wants to do it, it's up to her, isn't it?"**

**"****Spoken like a true friend and Weasley," said Fred, clapping Ron hard on the back. "Right, then. We're thinking of doing it tomorrow, just after lessons, because it should cause maximum impact if everybody's in the corridors - Cris, we'll set it off in the east wing somewhere, draw her right away from her own office — I reckon we should be able to guarantee you, what, twenty minutes?" he said, looking at George.**

**"****Easy," said George.**

**"****What sort of diversion is it?" asked Ron.**

"I wonder how big it is." Remus said.

"Probably really big." Sirius said.

**"****You'll see, little bro'," said Fred, as he and George got up again. "At least, you will if you trot along to Gregory the Smarmy's corridor round about five o'clock tomorrow."**

"I wonder what it is." Charlie said.

"I can't wait to find out." Bill said. The future kids looked at each other remembering the little shrine from the last prank the Weasley twins ever did.

**Cris awoke very early the next day, feeling almost as anxious as she had done on the morning of her disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic. It was not only the prospect of breaking into Umbridge's office and using her fire to speak to Sirius that was making her feel nervous, though that was certainly bad enough; today also happened to be the first time Cris would be in close proximity to Snape since Snape had thrown her out of his office.**

"Yeah, I hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Lily said glaring at her once best friend.

**After lying in bed for a while thinking about the day ahead, Cris got up very quietly and moved across to the window beside Neville's bed, and stared out on a truly glorious morning. The sky was a clear, misty, opalescent blue. Directly ahead of her, Cris could see the towering beech tree below which her father had once tormented Snape. She was not sure what Sirius could possibly say to her that would make up for what she had seen in the Pensieve, but she was desperate to hear Sirius's own account of what had happened, to know of any mitigating factors there might have been, any excuse at all for her father's behavior…**

"The only excuse is that we were idiots." Prongs said.

"That's true," Kit said.

**Something caught Cris' attention: movement on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Cris squinted into the sun and saw Hagrid emerging from between the trees. He seemed to be limping.**

"So whatever is hurting him is in the forest." Charlie said.

"I hope we find out what it is." Ginny said.

"I hope so too." Cris said.

**As Cris watched, Hagrid staggered to the door of his cabin and disappeared inside it. Cris watched the cabin for several minutes. Hagrid did not emerge again, but smoke furled from the chimney, so Hagrid could not be so badly injured that he was unequal to stoking the fire.**

**Cris turned away from the window, headed back to her trunk and started to dress in the bathroom.**

**With the prospect of forcing entry into Umbridge's office ahead, Cris had never expected the day to be a restful one, but she had not reckoned on Hermione's almost continual attempts to dissuade her from what she was planning to do at five o'clock. **

"If I had known why you needed to talk to him I would have helped you." Hermione said.

"I suppose," Cris said.

**For the first time ever, she was at least as inattentive to Professor Binns in History of Magic**

"Wow, it's a miracle." Cris said. Hermione pouted but smiled nonetheless.

**as Cris and Ron were, keeping up a stream of whispered admonitions that Cris tried very hard to ignore.**

**"… ****and if she does catch you there, apart from being expelled, she'll be able to guess you've been talking to Snuffles and this time I expect she'll force you to drink Veritaserum and answer her questions…"**

**"****Hermione," said Ron in a low and indignant voice, "are you going to stop telling Cris off and listen to Binns, or am I going to have to take my own notes?"**

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"You can do it, it won't kill you." Victoire said.

"Sorry," Ron said blushing.

**"You take notes for a change, it won't kill you!"**

Victoire and Hermione blushed at that.

"You've been hanging around Hermione too much." Keiran said to his fiancé.

"Actually I've just been hanging out with Rose." Victoire said.

**By the time they reached the dungeons neither Cris nor Ron was speaking to Hermione.**

"Another fight." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Every friendship has its fights." Prongs said.

"Some really bad, some not so bad." Padfoot said.

"Very true," Cris said.

**Undeterred, she took advantage of their silence to maintain an uninterrupted flow of dire warnings, all uttered under her breath in a vehement hiss that caused Seamus to waste five whole minutes checking his cauldron for leaks.**

**Snape, meanwhile, seemed to have decided to act as though Cris were invisible. Cris was, of course, well-used to this tactic, as it was one of Uncle Vernon's favorites, and on the whole was grateful she had to suffer nothing worse. In fact, compared to what she usually had to endure from Snape in the way of taunts and snide remarks, she found the new approach something of an improvement, and was pleased to find that when left well alone, she was able to concoct an Invigoration Draught quite easily. At the end of the lesson she scooped some of the potion into a flask, corked it and took it up to Snape's desk for marking, feeling that she might at last have scraped an E.**

"I hope he grades you fairly." Lily said glaring at him again.

"You better Severus." McGonagall said. Snape didn't say anything just looked down and refused to look anyone in the eye.

**She had just turned away when she heard a smashing noise. Malfoy gave a gleeful yell of laughter.**

**Cris whipped around. Her potion sample lay in pieces on the floor and Snape was surveying her with a look of gloating pleasure.**

"He broke it!" Lily yelled.

"Severus! I know she invaded your memories but that does not give you the right to destroy something she worked hard for!" McGonagall yelled. Draco looked at his godfather wide eyed hearing this from Cris' perspective made things ten times worse.

"We will be talking about this later Severus." Dumbledore said. Snape nodded and if anyone had their wands he would probably be dead.

"**Whoops," he said softly. "Another zero, then, Potter."**

"Why you little…" Sirius started to say but Robin cut him off.

"Leave it Pads, he isn't worth it." Robin said.

**Cris was too incensed to speak. She strode back to her cauldron, intending to fill another flask and force Snape to mark it, but saw to her horror that the rest of the contents had vanished.**

**"****I'm sorry!" said Hermione, with her hands over her mouth. "I'm really sorry, Cris. I thought you'd finished, so I cleared up!"**

"It's alright Mia, but next time; let me clean it up myself." Cris said.

"Alright Bolt, I'll remember that." Hermione said.

**Cris could not bring herself to answer. When the bell rang, she hurried out of the dungeon without a backwards glance, and made sure that she found herself a seat between Neville and Seamus for lunch so that Hermione could not start nagging her again about using Umbridge's office.**

"You could have told me what was wrong." Hermione said.

"I know, I should have." Cris said.

**She was in such a bad mood by the time she got to Divination that she had quite forgotten her careers appointment with Professor McGonagall, remembering it only when Ron asked her why she wasn't in her office. She hurtled back upstairs and arrived out of breath, only a few minutes late.**

**"****Sorry, Professor," she panted, as she closed the door. "I forgot."**

**"No matter, Potter," she said briskly, but as she spoke, somebody else sniffed from the corner.**

"Why is she there?" Bill asked.

"I have no idea." Charlie said.

"Maybe hoping to sabotage her meeting." Sirius said.

"That's something she would do." Remus said.

**Cris looked round.**

**Professor Umbridge was sitting there, a clipboard on her knee, a fussy little pie-frill around her neck and a small, horribly smug smile on her face.**

**"****Sit down, Potter," said Professor McGonagall tersely. Her hands shook slightly as she shuffled the many pamphlets littering her desk.**

"I was probably mad that she was there, it's supposed to be just the head of house and the student." McGonagall said.

"The Headmaster doesn't need to be there?" Gwen asked.

"No, I don't need to be there, the heads of house got it under control." Dumbledore said.

**Cris sat down with her back to Umbridge and did her best to pretend she could not hear the scratching of her quill on her clipboard.**

**"****Well, Potter, this meeting is to talk over any career ideas you might have, and to help you decide which subjects you should continue into the sixth and seventh years," said Professor McGonagall. "Have you had any thoughts about what you would like to do after you leave Hogwarts?"**

**"****Er -" said Cris.**

**She was finding the scratching noise from behind her very distracting.**

"I would too." Lily said.

"I would find it embarrassing to talk about something like that with an audience in the room." Al said.

**"****Yes?" Professor McGonagall prompted Cris.**

**"****Well, I thought of, maybe, being an Auror," Cris mumbled.**

"And it's ironic that a Death Eater told me that." Cris said.

"It is ironic." Prongs said with a laugh.

**"****You'd need top grades for that," said Professor McGonagall, extracting a small, dark leaflet from under the mass on her desk and opening it. "They ask for a minimum of five NEWTs, and nothing under 'Exceeds Expectations' grade, I see. Then you would be required to undergo a stringent series of character and aptitude tests at the Auror office. It's a difficult career path, Potter, they only take the best. In fact, I don't think anybody has been taken on in the last three years."**

"Nope, but I think you'd be taken once you've taken the tests." Moody said. Cris blushed furiously at that.

**At this moment, Professor Umbridge gave a very tiny cough, as though she was trying to see how quietly she could do it. Professor McGonagall ignored her.**

**"****You'll want to know which subjects you ought to take, I suppose?" she went on, talking a little louder than before.**

**"****Yes," said Cris. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, I suppose?"**

"That's one of them." Tonks said.

**"****Naturally," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "I would also advise -"**

**Professor Umbridge gave another cough, a little more audible this time. Professor McGonagall closed her eyes for a moment, opened them again, and continued as though nothing had happened. **

"This is not going to end well." Lily said.

"This is exactly like the time she observed her class." Ron said.

**"****I would also advise Transfiguration, because Aurors frequently need to Transfigure or Untransfigure in their work. And I ought to tell you now, Potter, that I do not accept students into my NEWT classes unless they have achieved 'Exceeds Expectations' or higher at Ordinary Wizarding Level. I'd say you're averaging 'Acceptable' at the moment, so you'll need to put in some good hard work before the exams to stand a chance of continuing. Then you ought to do Charms, always useful, and Potions. Yes, Potter, Potions," she added, with the merest flicker of a smile. "Poisons and antidotes are essential study for Aurors. And I must tell you that Professor Snape absolutely refuses to take students who get anything other than 'Outstanding' in their OWLs, so -"**

"How is that fair?" Lily asked.

"Teachers set the grade Miss Evans, I can't change them." Dumbledore said.

"You'll just have to work really hard; it's a good thing that he won't be the one to grade the tests." Prongs said.

**Professor Umbridge gave her most pronounced cough yet.**

"I wish you could duct tape her mouth shut and maybe tape her to the chair as well without her wand." Gwen said.

"I could do that." Cris said, "But we don't have any duct tape."

"Too bad," Gwen said.

**"****May I offer you a cough drop, Dolores?" Professor McGonagall asked curtly, without looking at Professor Umbridge.**

**"****Oh, no, thank you very much," said Umbridge, with that simpering laugh Cris hated so much.**

**"****I just wondered whether I could make the teensiest interruption, Minerva?" **

"You don't have a say in what she wants to do, it's her choice." McGonagall said.

"It's the teacher's job to guide them." Dumbledore said.

**"****I daresay you'll find you can," said Professor McGonagall through tightly gritted teeth.**

**"****I was just wondering whether Miss Potter has quite the temperament for an Auror?" said Professor Umbridge sweetly.**

"She does too; you don't want to be on the other end of her wand." Teddy said.

"I don't want to either." Sirius said shivering as he remembered the duel with Voldemort.

**"****Were you?" said Professor McGonagall haughtily. "Well, Potter," she continued, as though there had been no interruption, "if you are serious in this ambition, I would advise you to concentrate hard on bringing your Transfiguration and Potions up to scratch. I see Professor Flitwick has graded you between 'Acceptable' and 'Exceeds Expectations' for the last two years, so your Charm work seems satisfactory. As for Defense Against the Dark Arts, your marks have been generally high, Professor Lupin in particular thought you - are you quite sure you wouldn't like a cough drop, Dolores!"**

"How about one of our products?" Fred asked.

"Ton-Tongue toffee perhaps." George said.

**"****Oh, no need, thank you, Minerva" simpered Professor Umbridge, who had just coughed her loudest yet. "I was just concerned that you might not have Cristal's most recent Defense Against the Dark Arts marks in front of you. I'm quite sure I slipped in a note." **

"Well you don't teach at all so how can she have a grade in that class?" Charlie said.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Sirius said.

**"What, this thing?" said Professor McGonagall in a tone of revulsion, as she pulled a sheet of pink parchment**

"What is it with her and pink, I don't think I can ever wear pink again. I'm going to burn everything I own that is pink." Gwen said.

"I'll help," Cris said.

**from between the leaves of Cris' folder. She glanced down it, her eyebrows slightly raised, then placed it back into the folder without comment.**

**"Yes, as I was saying, Potter, Professor Lupin thought you showed a pronounced aptitude for the subject,**

"You show her Minnie!" Sirius cried out.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" McGonagall asked.

"Too many to count." Sirius said.

**and obviously for an Auror -"**

**"Did you not understand my note, Minerva?" asked Professor Umbridge in honeyed tones, quite forgetting to cough.**

**"Of course I understood it," said Professor McGonagall, her teeth clenched so tightly the words came out a little muffled.**

"And I'm sure it's all lies." Charlie said.

"I'm sure it is, especially since you have no idea how she is even grading when all you're doing is reading the damn book." Bill said.

**"Well, then, I am confused… I'm afraid I don't quite understand how you can give Miss Potter false hope that -"**

"It's not false hope, I'd like to see you fight a bloody Basilisk without getting killed." Prongs said.

"Um Dad, I was almost killed." Cris said.

"I know but you had a phoenix with you, she won't." Prongs said.

"You could probably become an Auror now if you wanted to." Padfoot said.

"Well maybe not now but in a few years yeah." Tonks said.

"Thanks," Cris said blushing brightly.

**"False hope?" repeated Professor McGonagall, still refusing to look round at Professor Umbridge. "She has achieved high marks in all her Defense Against the Dark Arts tests -"**

**"I'm terribly sorry to have to contradict you, Minerva, but as you will see from my note, Cristal has been achieving very poor results in her classes with me -"**

"Well if you would actually teach you would be shocked at what she can do." Remus said.

"She's fast, the only reason I was able to disarm her at all is that she let me." Neville said.

"Being fast is good." Moody said gruffly giving Cris a lopsided smile.

**"I should have made my meaning plainer," said Professor McGonagall, turning at last to look Umbridge directly in the eyes. "She has achieved high marks in all Defense Against the Dark Arts tests set by a competent teacher."**

"You tell her!" Sirius cheered.

"It's true though." McGonagall said.

**Professor Umbridge's smile vanished as suddenly as a light bulb blowing. She sat back in her chair, turned a sheet on her clipboard and began scribbling very fast indeed, her bulging eyes rolling from side to side. Professor McGonagall turned back to Cris, her thin nostrils flared, her eyes burning.**

**"Any questions, Potter?"**

**"Yes," said Cris. "What sort of character and aptitude tests does the Ministry do on you, if you get enough NEWTs?"**

**"Well, you'll need to demonstrate the ability to react well to pressure and so forth," **

"That's not an issue for you though, you deal well under pressure." Charlie said.

"Thanks," Cris said blushing again this time her hair changed to fusia.

**said Professor McGonagall, "perseverance and dedication, because Auror training takes a further three years, not to mention very high skills in practical Defense. It will mean a lot more study even after you've left school, so unless you're prepared to-"**

"You already have that though, I'm sure it won't take you very long to be an Auror." Tonks said.

"How long did it take me?" Cris asked the future kids.

"I don't know, I've asked and you won't tell." Keiran said.

"Darn," Cris said.

**"I think you'll also find," said Umbridge, her voice very cold now, "that the Ministry looks into the records of those applying to be Aurors. Their criminal records."**

"I don't have a criminal record, do I?" Cris asked.

"You do not," Amelia said. "And I'm sure Sirius' was expunged when it got out that he was innocent."

"Thanks," Sirius said.

**"- unless you're prepared to take even more exams after Hogwarts, you should really look at another -"**

**"Which means that this girl has as much chance of becoming an Auror as Dumbledore has of ever returning to this school." **

"So a pretty good chance then." Sirius said.

**"A very good chance, then," said Professor McGonagall.**

"You think like Minnie!" Prongs exclaimed.

"No!" Padfoot exclaimed.

**"Potter has a criminal record," said Umbridge loudly.**

"She was cleared; she shouldn't have had a full trial anyway." Amelia said.

**"Potter has been cleared of all charges," said McGonagall, even more loudly.**

**Professor Umbridge stood up. She was so short that this did not make a great deal of difference, but her fussy, simpering demeanor had given place to a hard fury that made her broad, flabby face look oddly sinister.**

**"Potter has no chance whatsoever of becoming an Auror!"**

**Professor McGonagall got to her feet, too, and in her case this was a much more impressive move; she towered over Professor Umbridge.**

**"Potter," she said in ringing tones, "I will assist you to become an Auror if it is the last thing I do! If I have to coach you nightly, I will make sure you achieve the required results!"**

"That I will," McGonagall said.

"Thanks," Cris said.

**"The Minister for Magic will never employ Cristal Potter!" said Umbridge, her voice rising furiously.**

**"There may well be a new Minister for Magic by the time Potter is ready to join!" shouted Professor McGonagall. **

"That there was, and he is a great friend of ours." Keiran said. Fudge paled at his words though he had a feeling that his position was doomed from the start.

**"Aha!" shrieked Professor Umbridge, pointing a stubby finger at McGonagall. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Of course! That's what you want, isn't it, Minerva McGonagall? You want Cornelius Fudge replaced by Albus Dumbledore! You think you'll be where I am, don't you: Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and Headmistress to boot!"**

"Actually Dumbledore dies at the end of next year. There is a lot more that happened but we'll let the books tell you." Teddy said. Those who weren't there when that was relieved paled, with Dumbledore dead they couldn't imagine what would happen.

**"You are raving," said Professor McGonagall, superbly disdainful. "Potter, that concludes our careers consultation."**

**Cris swung her bag over her shoulder and hurried out of the room, not daring to look at Professor Umbridge. She could hear her and Professor McGonagall continuing to shout at each other all the way back along the corridor.**

**Professor Umbridge was still breathing as though she had just run a race when she strode into their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson that afternoon.**

**"I hope you've thought better of what you were planning to do, Cris," Hermione whispered, the moment they had opened their books to 'Chapter Thirty-four, Non-Retaliation and Negotiation'.**

"Isn't this supposed to be a defense class?" Gwen asked.

"Yes it is, you're supposed to retaliate, how can you negotiate with someone who is trying to kill you?" Remus asked.

"You can't if you even try I'm sure you'll be killed before you even tried to talk." Tonks said.

"Are you really that blind to everything that you'd risk our extinction? There a few of us as it is." Amelia said.

**"Umbridge looks like she's in a really bad mood already…"**

**Every now and then Umbridge shot glowering looks at Cris, who kept her head down, staring at Defensive Magical Theory, her eyes unfocused, thinking…**

**She could just imagine Professor McGonagall's reaction if she was caught trespassing in Professor Umbridge's office mere hours after she had vouched for her… there was nothing to stop her simply going back to Gryffindor Tower and hoping that sometime during the next summer holidays she would have a chance to ask Sirius about the scene she had witnessed in the Pensieve… **

"You could," Sirius said.

"But knowing you, you probably won't wait." Remus finished. Cris blushed brightly at knowing that she would do just that.

**nothing, except that the thought of taking this sensible course of action made her feel as though a lead weight had dropped into her stomach… and then there was the matter of Fred and George, whose diversion was already planned, not to mention the knife Sirius had given her, which was currently residing in her schoolbag along with her father's old Invisibility Cloak.**

**But the fact remained that if she was caught…**

"That would be very bad." Lily said.

"I don't even want to contemplate that." Cris said.

**"Dumbledore sacrificed himself to keep you in school, Cris!" whispered Hermione, raising her book to hide her face from Umbridge. "And if you get thrown out today it will all have been for nothing!"**

"I already know that Mia," Cris said.

"Alright," Hermione said with a smile.

**She could abandon the plan and simply learn to live with the memory of what her father had done on a summer's day more than twenty years ago…**

**And then she remembered Sirius in the fire upstairs in the Gryffindor common room…**

**You're less like your father than I thought… the risk would've been what made it fun for James…**

"I'm sorry Cris," Sirius said.

"I already forgive you." Cris said.

"Thanks pup," Sirius said.

**But did she want to be like her father anymore?**

"I want you to be yourself," Prongs said.

"Thanks dad," Cris said wiping away the tears that were building in her eyes.

**"Cris, don't do it, please don't do it!" Hermione said in anguished tones as the bell rang at the end of the class.**

**She did not answer; she did not know what to do.**

**Ron seemed determined to give neither his opinion nor his advice; he would not look at Cris, though when Hermione opened her mouth to try dissuading Cris some more, he said in a low voice, "Give it a rest, okay? She can make up her own mind."**

"Thanks Red," Cris said.

"No problem." Ron said.

**Cris' heart beat very fast as she left the classroom. She was halfway along the corridor outside when she heard the unmistakable sounds of a diversion going off in the distance. There were screams and yells reverberating from somewhere above them; people exiting the classrooms all around Cris were stopping in their tracks and looking up at the ceiling fearfully - Umbridge came pelting out of her classroom as fast as her short legs would carry her. **

"I wonder how fast that is." Sirius said.

"Probably as fast as Dudley." Cris said. The group laughed at that.

**Pulling out her wand, she hurried off in the opposite direction: it was now or never.**

**"Cris - please!" Hermione pleaded weakly.**

"I know you're going to do it, and I understand." Hermione said.

"Thanks Mione," Cris said.

**But she had made up her mind; hitching her bag more securely on to her shoulder, she set off at a run, weaving in and out of students now hurrying in the opposite direction to see what all the fuss was about in the east wing.**

**Cris reached the corridor to Umbridge's office and found it deserted. Dashing behind a large suit of armor whose helmet creaked around to watch her, she pulled open her bag, seized Sirius's knife and donned the Invisibility Cloak. She then crept slowly and carefully back out from behind the suit of armor and along the corridor until she reached Umbridge's door.**

**She inserted the blade of the magical knife into the crack around it and moved it gently up and down, then withdrew it. There was a tiny click, and the door swung open. **

"Good it worked." Sirius said he was hoping that she wouldn't get caught.

**She ducked inside the office, closed the door quickly behind her and looked around.**

**Nothing was moving except the horrible kittens that were still frolicking on the wall plates above the confiscated broomsticks.**

"You should give your broom to Sirius to keep safe." Gwen said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Imagine Umbridge's reaction when she sees a broom is gone." Sirius said.

"It was worth a shot." Gwen said with a shrug.

**Cris pulled off her Cloak**

"Don't take the cloak off!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Padfoot, what would you have done if you heard her voice coming from the fire but couldn't see her." Remus said.

"Right, just keep it nearby and throw it on if someone comes in." Sirius said.

"Okay," Cris said with a smile.

**and, striding over to the fireplace, found what she was looking for within seconds: a small box containing glittering Floo powder.**

**She crouched down in front of the empty grate, her hands shaking. She had never done this before, though she thought she knew how it must work.**

"If you've traveled by Floo you can talk through Floo, it's the same thing." Frank said.

"Thanks, that clears that up." Cris said.

"You're welcome," Frank said.

**Sticking her head into the fireplace, she took a large pinch of powder and dropped it on to the logs stacked neatly beneath her. They exploded at once into emerald green flames.**

**"Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!" Cris said loudly and clearly.**

**It was one of the most curious sensations she had ever experienced. She had traveled by Floo powder before, of course, but then it had been her entire body that had spun around and around in the flames through the network of wizarding fireplaces that stretched over the country. This time, her knees remained firm upon the cold floor of Umbridge's office, and only her head hurtled through the emerald fire… **

"It is weird Floo calling for the first time." Robin said.

**And then, as abruptly as it had begun, the spinning stopped. Feeling rather sick and as though she were wearing an exceptionally hot muffler around her head, Cris opened her eyes to find that she was looking up out of the kitchen fireplace at the long, wooden table, where a man sat poring over a piece of parchment.**

**"Sirius?" **

"Um, I don't think it's me." Sirius said.

"It may be me." Remus said.

**The man jumped and looked around. It was not Sirius, but Remus.**

"At least I'm there as well." Remus said.

"I might be there as well." Robin said.

**"Cris!" he said, looking thoroughly shocked. "What are you - what's happened, is everything all right?"**

**"Yeah," said Cris. "I just wondered — I mean, I just fancied a - a chat with Sirius." **

"You need to work on your excuses." Remus said with a laugh.

"I'll work on that." Cris said with a laugh.

**"I'll call him," said Remus, getting to his feet, still looking perplexed, "he went upstairs to look for Kreacher, he seems to be hiding in the attic again…"**

"That doesn't seem right." Tonks said.

"He could be going to mum." Draco said.

"I'll question him when I get the chance." Sirius said.

**And Cris saw Remus hurry out of the kitchen. Now she was left with nothing to look at but the chair and table legs. She wondered why Sirius had never mentioned how very uncomfortable it was to speak out of the fire; her knees were already objecting painfully to their prolonged contact with Umbridge's hard stone floor.**

"You get used to it." Sirius said.

**Remus returned with Sirius at his heels moments later.**

**"What is it?" said Sirius urgently, sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes and dropping to the ground in front of the fire, so that he and Cris were on a level. Remus knelt down too, looking very concerned. "Are you all right? Do you need help?"**

**"No," said Cris, "it's nothing like that… I just wanted to talk… about my dad."**

**They exchanged a look of great surprise, but Cris did not have time to feel awkward or embarrassed; her knees were becoming sorer by the second and he guessed five minutes had already passed from the start of the diversion; George had only guaranteed her twenty. She therefore plunged immediately into the story of what she had seen in the Pensieve. **

"That probably caught us by surprise." Remus said.

**When she had finished, neither Sirius nor Remus spoke for a moment. Then Remus said quietly, "I wouldn't like you to judge your father on what you saw there, Cris. He was only fifteen -"**

"But I'm fifteen." Cris said.

"And you act a lot more mature than any other normal fifteen year old." Remus said.

"True," Cris said.

**"I'm fifteen!" said Cris heatedly.**

**"Look, Cris" said Sirius placatingly, "James and Snape hated each other from the moment they set eyes on each other, it was just one of those things, you can understand that, can't you? I think James was everything Snape wanted to be - he was popular, he was good at Quidditch - good at pretty much everything. And Snape was just this little oddball who was up to his eyes in the Dark Arts, and James - whatever else he may have appeared to you, Cris - always hated the Dark Arts."**

"I do hate it," Prongs said. Cris nodded, she hated it too, hated it for what it took from her.

**"Yeah," said Cris, "but he just attacked Snape for no good reason, just because - well, just because you said you were bored," she finished, with a slightly apologetic note in her voice.**

**"I'm not proud of it," said Sirius quickly.**

**Remus looked sideways at Sirius, then said, "Look, Cris, what you've got to understand is that your father and Sirius were the best in the school at whatever they did - everyone thought they were the height of cool - if they sometimes got a bit carried away -" **

"More than," Sirius said.

**"If we were sometimes arrogant little berks, you mean," said Sirius.**

"That's true," Padfoot said.

**Remus smiled.**

**"He kept messing up his hair," said Cris in a pained voice.**

**Sirius and Remus laughed.**

**"I'd forgotten he used to do that," said Sirius affectionately.**

**"Was he playing with the Snitch?" said Remus eagerly.**

"Is it still around?" Prongs asked.

"It might still be in the house." Remus said.

"We never went back there, we wanted to clean it up but the Ministry marked it as an historical sight." Sirius said.

"So it's just sitting in ruins?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Robin said.

**"Yeah," said Cris, watching uncomprehendingly as Sirius and Remus beamed reminiscently.**

**"Well… I thought he was a bit of an idiot."**

**"Of course he was a bit of an idiot!" said Sirius bracingly, "we were all idiots! Well - not Moony so much," he said fairly, looking at Remus.**

"I never stopped you guys." Moony said.

"And now we know why." Padfoot said. Moony smiled and his friends hugged him.

**But Remus shook her head. "Did I ever tell you to lay off Snape?" he said. "Did I ever have the guts to tell you I thought you were out of order?"**

**"Yeah, well," said Sirius, "you made us feel ashamed of ourselves sometimes… that was something…"**

"And the only one who could besides McGonagall at times." Prongs said.

**"And," said Cris doggedly, determined to say everything that was on her mind now she was here, "he kept looking over at the girls by the lake, hoping they were watching him!"**

**"Oh, well, he always made a fool of himself whenever Lily was around," said Sirius, shrugging, "he couldn't stop himself showing off whenever he got near her."**

**"How come she married him?" Cris asked miserably. "She hated him!"**

**"Nah, she didn't," said Sirius.**

**"She started going out with him in seventh year," said Remus.**

**"Once James had deflated his head a bit," said Sirius.**

**"And stopped hexing people just for the fun of it," said Remus.**

**"Even Snape?" said Cris.**

"Well only when she wasn't around, but Snape always tried to curse him first." Robin said.

"At least you tried," Lily said.

**"Well," said Remus slowly, "Snape was a special case I mean, he never lost an opportunity to curse James so you couldn't really expect James to take that lying down, could you?"**

**"And my mum was okay with that?"**

**"She didn't know too much about it, to tell you the truth," said Sirius. "I mean, James didn't take Snape on dates with her and jinx him in front of her, did he?"**

**Sirius frowned at Cris, who was still looking unconvinced.**

**"Look," he said, "your father was the best friend I ever had and he was a good person. A lot of people are idiots at the age of fifteen. He grew out of it."**

**"Yeah, okay," said Cris heavily. "I just never thought I'd feel sorry for Snape."**

"You know what it's like to be picked on though, that's why you feel sorry for him." Remus said.

"Though I wish you never had to grow up that way." Prongs said.

**"Now you mention it," said Remus, a faint crease between his eyebrows, "how did Snape react when he found you'd seen all this?"**

**"He told me he'd never teach me Occlumency again," said Cris indifferently, "like that's a big disappoint—"**

**"He WHAT?" shouted Sirius, causing Cris to jump and inhale a mouthful of ashes.**

**"Are you serious, Cris?" said Remus quickly. "He's stopped giving you lessons?"**

**"Yeah," said Cris, surprised at what she considered a great over-reaction. "But it's okay, I don't care, it's a bit of a relief to tell you the -"**

**"I'm coming up there to have a word with Snape!" said Sirius forcefully, and he actually made to stand up, but Remus wrenched him back down again.**

"Thanks for stopping me." Sirius said.

"I'm sure I don't want you to do something since you're about to be a father yourself." Remus said.

"I appreciate that." Robin said.

**"If anyone's going to tell Snape it will be me!" he said firmly. "But Cris, first of all, you're to go back to Snape and tell him that on no account is he to stop giving you lessons — when Dumbledore hears -"**

**"I can't tell him that, he'd kill me!" said Cris, outraged. "You didn't see him when we got out of the Pensieve."**

**"Cris there is nothing so important as you learning Occlumency!" said Remus sternly. "Do you understand me? Nothing!"**

"You should tell me, I know there's something." Cris said.

"I'm guessing it'll be in the book." Dumbledore said.

"Though we will help you with the Occlumency better than Snape can." Sirius said.

"Thanks," Cris said though she really wanted to know what they weren't telling her.

**"Okay, okay," said Cris, thoroughly discomposed, not to mention annoyed. "I'll… I'll try and say something to him… but it won't be-"**

**She fell silent. She could hear distant footsteps.**

**"Is that Kreacher coming downstairs?"**

**"No," said Sirius, glancing behind him. "It must be somebody your end." Cris' heart skipped several beats.**

"Get out of there and under the cloak." Padfoot said.

**"I'd better go!" she said hastily and pulled her head backwards out of the Grimmauld Place fire. For a moment her head seemed to be revolving on her shoulders, then she found herself kneeling in front of Umbridge's fire with it firmly back on and watching the emerald flames flicker and die.**

**"Quickly, quickly!" he heard a wheezy voice mutter right outside the office door. "Ah, she's left it open -"**

"It's Filch," Charlie said.

"Of course it's Filch," Bill said.

**Cris dived for the Invisibility Cloak and had just managed to pull it back over herself when Filch burst into the office.**

"Good, he won't see you." Sirius said with a sigh of relief.

**He looked absolutely delighted about something and was talking to himself feverishly as he crossed the room, pulled open a drawer in Umbridge's desk and began rifling through the papers inside it.**

**"Approval for Whipping… Approval for Whipping… I can do it at last… they've had it coming to them for years…"**

"What!" Mrs. Weasley screeched. "You better not do that to any of my children or you'll have another thing coming."

Fred and George looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I hope we have an escape plan." Fred said.

"We always do." George said. Cris went over and sat between them again hoping they wouldn't get hurt on her account.

**He pulled out a piece of parchment, kissed it, then shuffled rapidly back out of the door, clutching it to his chest.**

**Cris leapt to her feet and, making sure she had her bag and that the Invisibility Cloak was completely covering her, she wrenched open the door and hurried out of the office after Filch, who was hobbling along faster than Cris had ever seen him go.**

**One landing down from Umbridge's office, Cris thought it was safe to become visible again.**

**She pulled off the Cloak, shoved it in her bag and hurried onwards. There was a great deal of shouting and movement coming from the Entrance Hall. She ran down the marble staircase and found what looked like most of the school assembled there. **

"Whatever it is it'll be epic." Charlie said.

**It was just like the night when Trelawney had been sacked. Students were standing all around the walls in a great ring (some of them, Cris noticed, covered in a substance that looked very like Stinksap); teachers and ghosts were also in the crowd. Prominent among the onlookers were members of the Inquisitorial Squad, who were all looking exceptionally pleased with themselves, and Peeves, who was bobbing overhead, gazed down at Fred and George who stood in the middle of the floor with the unmistakable look of two people who had just been cornered. Cris' heart seemed to stopped and as she looked at them. **

"I thought you two knew how not to get caught." Bill said.

"We probably meant to get caught." Fred said.

"What are you two planning?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"We don't know," George said.

"It hasn't happened yet." Fred said.

**"So!" said Umbridge triumphantly. Cris realized she was standing just a few stairs in front of her, once more looking down upon her prey. **

**"So - you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"**

"Why haven't we thought of that?" Padfoot asked. "That's brilliant!"

"I can't believe you two did that." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"Pretty amusing, yeah," said Fred, looking up at her without the slightest sign of fear.**

**Filch elbowed his way closer to Umbridge, almost crying with happiness.**

"I never want to see that." Bill said shuddering at the thought.

**"I've got the form, Headmistress," he said hoarsely, waving the piece of parchment Cris had just seen him take from her desk. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting… oh, let me do it now…"**

**"Very good, Argus," she said. "You two," she went on, gazing down at Fred and George, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."**

**"You know what?" said Fred. "I don't think we are."**

**He turned to his twin.**

**"George," said Fred, "I think we've outgrown full-time education."**

**"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," said George lightly.**

**"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" asked Fred.**

**"Definitely," said George. **

"You two are leaving," Bill said.

"Well it's either leave or get whipped by those two." Fred said.

"Yeah, I'd leave too." Charlie said.

"I wish you two wouldn't," Mrs. Weasley said.

"It hasn't happened yet Molly." Mr. Weasley said.

**And before Umbridge could say a word, they raised their wands and said together:**

**"Accio brooms!"**

"Taking a leaf out of my book, huh?" Cris asked.

"Most definitely." Fred said.

"Because you're awesome." George said.

**Cris heard a loud crash somewhere in the distance. Looking to her left, she ducked just in time.**

"How many times have I had to duck around you two?" Cris asked.

"A few times." They said.

**Fred and George's broomsticks, one still trailing the heavy chain and iron peg with which Umbridge had fastened them to the wall, were hurtling along the corridor towards their owners; they turned left, streaked down the stairs and stopped sharply in front of the twins, the chain clattering loudly on the flagged stone floor.**

"Let it hit the toad's head." George said.

"I hope so." Fred said.

**"We won't be seeing you," Fred told Professor Umbridge, swinging his leg over his broomstick.**

**"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," said George, mounting his own. **

"Like she would want to." Cris said.

**Fred looked around at the assembled students, at the silent, watchful crowd.**

**"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley - Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes," he said in a loud voice. "Our new premises!"**

"Sweet!" Fred and George said high fiving each other.

**"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," added George, pointing at Professor Umbridge.**

"So everyone." Tonks said.

**"STOP THEM!" shrieked Umbridge, but it was too late. As the Inquisitorial Squad closed in, Fred and George kicked off from the floor, shooting fifteen feet into the air, the iron peg swinging dangerously below. Fred looked across the hall at the poltergeist bobbing on his level above the crowd.**

**"Give her hell from us, Peeves."**

**And Peeves, who Cris had never seen take an order from a student before, swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute**

"You got Peeves to respect you." Padfoot said in envy.

"That's hard to do." Prongs said.

**as Fred and George spotted Cris swooped down low enough to kiss her and with a tumultuous applause from the students below they sped out of the open front doors into the glorious sunset.**

"Damn, now that's an exit." Charlie said.

"I wish you two took your NEWTS though." Mrs. Weasley said with a sigh.

"They did, I don't remember when but they did." James said.

"Good," she said.

"That's the chapter." Neville said.

"I think I'll start dinner." Mrs. Weasley said.


	140. Chapter 30: Grawp

Dinner was ready rather quickly for anyone to really do anything with anyone. Cris really wanted to either go flying or doing some gymnastics to clear her head. Cris just sat there picking at the plate in front of her.

"Cris, you need to eat." Sirius said from his place next to her. Cris looked up and sighed and started eating. Sirius smiled, after everything they learned they tried to get Cris to eat all of her plate at meal times. After Dinner they moved back into the living room and into their regular spots as Charlie picked up the book to read the next chapter.

"**Chapter 30: Grawp," **Charlie read.

"Grawp, what's a Grawp?" Gwen asked.

"I have no idea." Cris said.

"It sounds like some sort of Giant." Charlie said.

"Giant?" Mrs. Weasley asked going pale.

"All I said was sounds; it's probably just the name of a new pet of Hagrid's." Charlie said.

"Dear god, you better stay away from whatever it is." Lily said.

**The story of Fred and George's flight to freedom was retold so often over the next few days that Cris could tell it would soon become the stuff of Hogwarts legend: within a week, even those who had been eye-witnesses were half-convinced they had seen the twins dive-bomb Umbridge on their brooms and pelt her with Dungbombs before zooming out of the doors.**

"We should so do that." George whispered.

"Don't, not without me at least." Cris said.

"Alright," Fred said kissing her temple.

**In the immediate aftermath of their departure there was a great wave of talk about copying them. Cris frequently heard students saying things like, "Honestly some days I just feel like jumping on my broom and leaving this place," or else, "One more lesson like that and I might just do a Weasley."**

"They still use that expression." Keiran said with a laugh.

"Really?" the twins asked.

"Yeah, it's funny." Teddy said.

**Fred and George had made sure nobody was likely to forget them too soon. For one thing, they had not left instructions on how to remove the swamp that now filled the corridor on the fifth floor of the east wing. Cris smiled sadly to herself every time she passed it. She missed them, the secret kisses in the secret passages, the pranks they pulled on Umbridge and the things like that.**

"All the more trouble for the toad." Sirius said.

"Why am I reminded of Little Red Riding Hood all of a sudden?" Gwen asked.

"Good, you aren't the only one." Hermione said.

"What's Little Red Riding Hood?" Ginny asked.

"It's a children's story," Lily said.

"Oh,"

**Umbridge and Filch had been observed trying different means of removing it but without success. Eventually the area was roped off and Filch, gnashing his teeth furiously, was given the task of punting students across it to their classrooms.**

"Punting?" Charlie asked.

"Throwing us across it." Cris said.

"That doesn't sound fun." Ginny said.

**Cris was certain that teachers like McGonagall or Flitwick could have removed the swamp in an instant but, just as in the case of Fred and Georges Wildfire Whiz-bangs, they seemed to prefer to watch Umbridge struggle.**

**Then there were the two large broom-shaped holes in Umbridge's office door, through which Fred and George's Cleansweeps had smashed to rejoin their masters. Filch fitted a new door and removed Cris' Firebolt to the dungeons where, it was rumored, Umbridge had set an armed security troll to guard it. However, her troubles were far from over.**

"Good," Remus said.

**Inspired by Fred and George's example, a great number of students were now vying for the newly vacant positions of Troublemakers-in-Chief.**

"I wonder if they lived up to our expertise." Fred said.

"Well Lee was still there, so I'm so a good amount of Mischief was going on." George said.

"True," Fred said.

**In spite of the new door, somebody managed to slip a hairy-snouted Niffler into Umbridge's office, which promptly tore the place apart in its search for shiny objects, leapt on Umbridge when she entered and tried to gnaw the rings off her stubby fingers. **

"That was most definitely Lee," George said.

"Sounds like something he would do." Fred said.

**Dungbombs and Stink Pellets were dropped so frequently in the corridors that it became the new fashion for students to perform Bubble-Head Charms**

"Man, too bad I didn't know it the year before." Cris said.

**on themselves before leaving lessons, which ensured them a supply of fresh air, even though it gave them all the peculiar appearance of wearing upside-down goldfish bowls on their heads.**

**Filch prowled the corridors with a horsewhip ready in his hands, desperate to catch miscreants, but the problem was that there were now so many of them he never knew which way to turn. The Inquisitorial Squad was attempting to help him, but odd things kept happening to its members.**

Draco groaned and put his head in his hands.

"I wonder what happened." Luna said.

**Warrington of the Slytherin Quidditch team reported to the hospital wing with a horrible skin complaint that made him look as though he had been coated in cornflakes; Pansy Parkinson, to Hermione's delight, missed all her lessons the following day as she had sprouted antlers.**

**Meanwhile, it became clear just how many Skiving Snackboxes Fred and George had managed to sell before leaving Hogwarts. Umbridge only had to enter her classroom for the students assembled there to faint, vomit, develop dangerous fevers or else spout blood from both nostrils.**

"There seems to be a new disease spreading through the students." Remus said with a chuckle.

"I wonder how much money we've made by the time we left." George said.

"How much do you have now?" Bill asked.

"Over two hundred galleons." Fred said.

"Why didn't we think to do something like that?" Padfoot asked.

"Because we're enough trouble as it is." Moony said.

"That is very true; I think most of my greys are from you three." McGonagall said.

"You know you love us Minnie!" Prongs exclaimed.

**Shrieking with rage and frustration, she attempted to trace the mysterious symptoms to their source, but the students told her stubbornly they were suffering from 'Umbridge -itis'. After putting four successive classes in detention and failing to discover their secret, she was forced to give up and allow the bleeding, swooning, sweating and vomiting students to leave her classes in droves. **

"Things are really getting out of hand." Tonks said.

"It's amazing," Gwen said.

**But not even the users of the Snackboxes could compete with that master of chaos, Peeves, who seemed to have taken Fred's parting words deeply to heart. **

"Sweet," Fred said high-fiving George. Cris shook her head fondly as Charlie continued reading.

**Cackling madly, he soared through the school, upending tables, bursting out of blackboards, toppling statues and vases; twice he shut Mrs. Norris inside a suit of armor, from which she was rescued, yowling loudly, by the furious caretaker. Peeves smashed lanterns and snuffed out candles, juggled burning torches over the heads of screaming students, caused neatly stacked piles of parchment to topple into fires or out of windows; flooded the second floor when he pulled off all the taps in the bathrooms, dropped a bag of tarantulas in the middle of the Great Hall during breakfast and, whenever he fancied a break, spent hours at a time floating along after Umbridge and blowing loud raspberries every time she spoke.**

"That is awesome!" Prongs shouted.

"Though he could still do more." Padfoot said.

**None of the staff but Filch seemed to be stirring themselves to help her. Indeed, a week after Fred and George's departure Cris witnessed Professor McGonagall walking right past Peeves, who was determinedly loosening a crystal chandelier, and could have sworn she heard her tell the poltergeist out of the corner of her mouth, "It unscrews the other way."**

"No way!" the twins shouted.

"You are awesome!" the marauders shouted.

**To cap matters, Montague had still not recovered from his sojourn in the toilet; he remained confused and disorientated and his parents were to be observed one Tuesday morning striding up the front drive, looking extremely angry.**

**"****Should we say something?" said Hermione in a worried voice, pressing her cheek against the Charms window so that she could see Mr. and Mrs. Montague marching inside. "About what happened to him? In case it helps Madam Pomfrey cure him?"**

"He'll be fine." Fred said.

"He's fine, he's still really confused about what happened, but he's fine." Keiran said.

"See, he'll be just fine." George said.

**"****Course not, he'll recover," said Ron indifferently.**

**"****Anyway, more trouble for Umbridge, isn't it?" said Cris in a satisfied voice.**

**She and Ron both tapped the teacups they were supposed to be charming with their wands. **

**Cris' spouted four very short legs that could not reach the desk and wriggled pointlessly in midair. Ron's grew four very thin spindly legs that hoisted the cup off the desk with great difficulty, trembled for a few seconds, then folded, causing the cup to crack into two.**

**"****Reparo," said Hermione quickly, mending Ron's cup with a wave of her wand. "That's all very well, but what if Montague's permanently injured?"**

**"****Who cares?" said Ron irritably, while his teacup stood up drunkenly again, trembling violently at the knees. "Montague shouldn't have tried to take all those points from Gryffindor, should he? If you want to worry about anyone, Hermione, worry about me!"**

"A Quidditch game is coming up isn't it?" Ron asked.

"I'll say it's about the time to have a game." Remus said.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." Sirius said.

"I hope so." Ron said.

**"****You?" she said, catching her teacup as it scampered happily away across the desk on four sturdy little willow-patterned legs, and replacing it in front of her. "Why should I be worried about you?"**

**"****When Mum's next letter finally gets through Umbridge's screening process," said Ron bitterly, now holding his cup up while its frail legs tried feebly to support its weight, "I'm going to be in deep trouble. I wouldn't be surprised if she's sent another Howler."**

"Why would you be in deep trouble?" Sirius asked.

"Probably because of the twins." Ron said.

**"****But -"**

**"****It'll be my fault Fred and George left, you wait," said Ron darkly. "She'll say I should've stopped them leaving, I should've grabbed the ends of their brooms and hung on or something… yeah, it'll be all my fault."**

"It wouldn't be your fault, Ron." Mrs. Weasley said.

"So I wouldn't get a howler?" Ron asked.

"No, probably a strongly worded letter but not a howler." Mrs. Weasley said. Ron breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back in his chair with Hermione cuddled next to him.

**"****Well, if she does say that it'll be very unfair, you couldn't have done anything! But I'm sure she won't, I mean, if it's really true they've got premises in Diagon Alley, they must have been planning this for ages."**

**"****Yeah, but that's another thing, how did they get premises?" said Ron, hitting his teacup so hard with his wand that its legs collapsed again and it lay twitching before him. "It's a bit dodgy isn't it? They'll need loads of Galleons to afford the rent on a place in Diagon Alley. She'll want to know what they've been up to, to get their hands on that sort of gold."**

"I wonder if I tell you yet." Cris said.

"It was very nice of you dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I didn't need it." Cris said with a shrug.

**"****Well, yes, that occurred to me, too," said Hermione, allowing her teacup to jog in neat little circles around Cris', whose stubby little legs were still unable to touch the desktop, "I've been wondering whether Mundungus has persuaded them to sell stolen goods or something awful."**

**"****He hasn't," said Cris curtly.**

**"****How do you know?" said Ron and Hermione together.**

**"****Because -" Cris hesitated, but the moment to confess finally seemed to have come. There was no good to be gained in keeping silent if it meant anyone suspected that Fred and George were criminals. "Because they got the gold from me. I gave them my Triwizard winnings last June."**

**There was a shocked silence, then Hermione's teacup jogged right over the edge of the desk and smashed on the floor.**

"Wow, you really shocked them." Sirius said.

"It doesn't take much." Cris said.

**"****Oh, Cris, you didn't!" she said.**

**"****Yes, I did," said Cris mutinously. "And I don't regret it, either. I didn't need the gold and they'll be great at running a joke shop."**

"That is very true," Teddy said.

"Business is very good, in fact they have two shops, one in Diagon and the other in Hogsmeade." Keiran said.

"They officially put Zonkos out of business." James said.

"That's crazy," Robin said.

**"****But this is excellent!" said Ron, looking thrilled. "It's all your fault, Cris - Mum can't blame me at all! Can I tell her?"**

**"****Yeah, I suppose you'd better," said Cris dully, "especially if she thinks they're receiving stolen cauldrons or something."**

**Hermione said nothing at all for the rest of the lesson, but Cris had a shrewd suspicion that her self-restraint was bound to crack before long. Sure enough, once they had left the castle for break and were standing around in the weak May sunshine, she fixed Cris with a beady eye and opened her mouth with a determined air.**

**Cris interrupted her before she had even started.**

**"****It's no good nagging me, it's done," she said firmly. "Fred and George have got the gold - spent a good bit of it, too, by the sounds of it - and I can't get it back from them and I don't want to. So save your breath, Hermione."**

"I don't think I was going to nag you about it, probably just making sure you made the right decision." Hermione said.

"Hermione, the Potter fortune is almost equal to that of the Black's and the Malfoy's a thousand galleons isn't going to make a difference." Prongs said.

"Really?" Cris asked wide-eyed.

"Yep,"

**"****I wasn't going to say anything about Fred and George!" she said in an injured voice.**

**Ron snorted disbelievingly and Hermione threw him a very dirty look.**

**"****No, I wasn't!" she said angrily. "As a matter of fact, I was going to ask Cris when she's going to go back to Snape and ask for more Occlumency lessons!" **

"Somehow I don't think that'll work very well, they haven't helped me at all." Cris said.

"If you want we can work on getting you calm and then we can work on blocking your mind." Sirius said.

"That'll be great, anyone is better than Snape." Cris said.

**Cris' heart sank. Once they had exhausted the subject of Fred and George's dramatic departure, which admittedly had taken many hours, Ron and Hermione had wanted to hear news of Sirius. As Cris had not confided in them the reason she had wanted to talk to Sirius in the first place, it had been hard to think of what to tell them; she had ended up saying, truthfully, that Sirius wanted Cris to resume Occlumency lessons. She had been regretting this ever since; Hermione would not let the subject drop and kept reverting to it when Cris least expected it.**

"So you should just expect it." Tonks said.

"Maybe I should." Cris said with a laugh.

**"****You can't tell me you've stopped having funny dreams," Hermione said now, "because Ron told me you were muttering in your sleep again last night."**

**Cris threw Ron a furious look. Ron had the grace to look ashamed of himself.**

**"****You were only muttering a bit," he mumbled apologetically. "Something about 'just a bit further'." **

**"****I dreamed I was watching you lot play Quidditch," Cris lied brutally. "I was trying to get you to stretch out a bit further to grab the Quaffle."**

"That works," Sirius said.

"You should just tell us the truth." Hermione said.

**Ron's ears went red. Cris felt a kind of vindictive pleasure; she had not, of course, dreamed anything of the sort.**

**Last night, she had once again made the journey along the Department of Mysteries corridor. She had passed through the circular room, then the room full of clicking and dancing light, until she found herself again inside that cavernous room full of shelves on which were ranged dusty glass spheres.**

Dumbledore sighed inaudibly; he was going to have to tell Cris about the prophecy soon if the book didn't tell.

**She had hurried straight towards row number ninety-seven, turned left, and ran along it… it had probably been then that she had spoken aloud… just a bit further… for she felt her conscious self struggling to wake… and before she had reached the end of the row, she had found herself lying in bed again, gazing up at the canopy of her four-poster.**

"Why can't I never reach it?" Cris asked.

"Maybe because Voldemort can't get to it, and I hope it stays that way." Sirius said.

"We all do." Remus said.

**"****You are trying to block your mind, aren't you?" said Hermione, looking beadily at Cris. "You are keeping going with your Occlumency?"**

**"****Of course I am," said Cris, trying to sound as though this question was insulting, but not quite meeting her eye. The truth was he was so intensely curious about what was hidden in that room full of dusty orbs, that she was quite keen for the dreams to continue. **

"Oh Cris, haven't you ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," Cris said blushing.

**The problem was that with just under a month to go until the exams and every free moment devoted to revision, her mind seemed so saturated with information when she went to bed she found it very difficult to get to sleep at all; and when she did, her overwrought brain presented her most nights with stupid dreams about the exams. She also suspected that part of her mind - the part that often spoke in Hermione's voice — now felt guilty on the occasions it strayed down that corridor ending in the black door, and sought to wake her before she could reach the journeys end.**

"Is it possible that Voldemort knows about the connection after the attack on Mr. Weasley?" Cris asked.

"It's possible, but that also means he could send a false vision if he wanted to." Sirius said.

"I hope he doesn't." Cris said.

**"You know," said Ron, whose ears were still flaming red, "if Montague doesn't recover before Slytherin play Hufflepuff, we might be in with a chance of winning the Cup."**

**"****Yeah, I s'pose so," said Cris, glad of a change of subject.**

**"****I mean, we've won one, lost one - if Slytherin lose to Hufflepuff next Saturday -"**

"There is the possibility." Sirius said.

"I hope we beat them!" Tonks exclaimed as she is the only Hufflepuff in the room.

**"****Yeah, that's right," said Cris, losing track of what she was agreeing to. Cho Chang had just walked across the courtyard, determinedly not looking at her.**

**The final match of the Quidditch season, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, was to take place on the last weekend of May. Although Slytherin had been narrowly defeated by Hufflepuff in their last match,**

Draco went wide eyed. "I'd never thought they would beat us."

"First time for everything." Tonks said smugly.

**Gryffindor were not daring to hope for victory, due mainly (though of course nobody said it to him) to Ron's abysmal goal-keeping record. **

Ron blushed and looked down. "Angelina should just let me leave the team."

"I'm sure you'll have a turn around." Charlie said.

**He, however, seemed to have found a new optimism.**

**"****I mean, I can't get any worse, can I?" he told Cris and Hermione grimly over breakfast on the morning of the match. "Nothing to lose now, is there?"**

**"****You know," said Hermione, as she and Cris walked down to the pitch a little later in the midst of a very excitable crowd, "I think Ron might do better without Fred and George around. They never exactly gave him a lot of confidence."**

**Luna Lovegood overtook them with what appeared to be a live eagle perched on top of her head.**

"I wonder if I have a badger one." Luna said.

"What about a snake?" Draco asked.

"I'll make one now of course." Luna said with a smile kissing his cheek.

**"****Oh, gosh, I forgot!" said Hermione, watching the eagle flapping its wings as Luna walked serenely past a group of cackling and pointing Slytherins. "Cho will be playing, won't she?"**

**Cris, who had not forgotten this, merely grunted.**

**They found seats in the topmost row of the stands. It was a fine, clear day; Ron could not wish for better, and Cris found herself hoping against hope that Ron would not give the Slytherins cause for more rousing choruses of 'Weasley is our King'. **

"I hope not." Ron said.

"We'll see." Hermione said squeezing his hand.

**Lee Jordan, who had been very dispirited since Fred and George had left, was commentating as usual. As the teams zoomed out on to the pitch he named the players with something less than his usual gusto.**

"That's because he doesn't have his partners in crime." Sirius said. He definitely hadn't been the same since Prongs died.

**"… Bradley… Davies… Chang," he said, and Cris felt her anger surge at the thought of Cho as she walked out on to the pitch, her shiny black hair rippling in the slight breeze. **

"Just don't think about her anymore." Prongs said.

**"And they're off!" said Lee. "And Davies takes the Quaffle immediately, Ravenclaw Captain Davies with the Quaffle, he dodges Johnson, he dodges Bell, he dodges Spinnet as well… he's going straight for goal! He's going to shoot - and - and -" Lee swore very loudly. "And he's scored."**

**Cris and Hermione groaned with the rest of the Gryffindors. Predictably, horribly, the Slytherins on the other side of the stands began to sing: "Weasley cannot save a thing He cannot block a single ring…"**

Ron groaned at that.

"I'm sure it'll turn out all right." Charlie said.

"I hope so." Ron said.

**"Cris" said a hoarse voice in Cris' ear. "Hermione…"**

**Cris looked round and saw Hagrid's enormous bearded face sticking between the seats.**

**Apparently, he had squeezed his way all along the row behind, for the first- and second-years he had just passed had a ruffled, flattened look about them. For some reason, Hagrid was bent double as though anxious not to be seen, though he was still at least four feet taller than everybody else.**

**"Listen," he whispered, "can yeh come with me? Now? While ev'ryone's watchin' the match?"**

"Wait, what, you two aren't going to stay?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"I wonder what he wants." Cris said.

**"Er… can't it wait, Hagrid?" asked Cris. "Till the match is over?"**

**"No," said Hagrid. "No, Cris, it's gotta be now… while ev'ryone's lookin' the other way… please?"**

**Hagrid's nose was gently dripping blood. His eyes were both blackened. Cris had not seen him this close-up since his return to the school; he looked utterly woebegone.**

**"Course," said Cris at once, "course we'll come."**

"I hope he'll tell you what has been hurting him." Bill said.

"Me too," Cris said.

**Cris and Hermione edged back along their row of seats, causing much grumbling among the students who had to stand up for them. The people in Hagrid's row were not complaining, merely attempting to make themselves as small as possible.**

**"I 'ppreciate this, you two, I really do," said Hagrid as they reached the stairs. He kept looking around nervously as they descended towards the lawn below. "I jus' hope she doesn' notice us goin'."**

**"You mean Umbridge?" said Cris. "She won't, she's got her whole Inquisitorial Squad sitting with her, didn't you see? She must be expecting trouble at the match."**

**"Yeah, well, a bit o' trouble wouldn' hurt," said Hagrid, pausing to peer around the edge of the stands to make sure the stretch of lawn between there and his cabin was deserted. "Give us more time."**

"More time for what?" Lily asked.

"Whatever it is, I hope it won't be too dangerous." Robin said.

**"What is it, Hagrid?" said Hermione, looking up at him with a concerned expression on her face as they hurried across the grass towards the edge of the Forest.**

**"Yeh - yeh'll see in a mo'," said Hagrid, looking over his shoulder as a great roar rose from the stands behind them. "Hey - did someone jus' score?"**

**"It'll be Ravenclaw," said Cris heavily.**

"Well, you don't know for sure." Bill said.

"I hope we scored." Ron said.

**"Good… good…" said Hagrid distractedly. "Tha's good…"**

**They had to jog to keep up with him as he strode across the lawn, looking around with every other step. When they reached his cabin, Hermione turned automatically left towards the front door. Hagrid, however, walked straight past it into the shade of the trees on the outermost edge of the Forest, where he picked up a crossbow that was leaning against a tree. When he realized they were no longer with him, he turned. **

"You're going into the forest again." Sirius said.

"It seems we go in there every year." Cris said.

"Yeah, it does seem like it." Hermione said.

"But why is he taking the crossbow with him?" Ron asked.

"He always does, just in case." Remus said.

**"We're goin' in here," he said, jerking his shaggy head behind him.**

**"Into the Forest?" said Hermione, perplexed.**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid. "C'mon now, quick, before we're spotted!"**

**Cris and Hermione looked at each other, then ducked into the cover of the trees behind Hagrid, who was already striding away from them into the green gloom, his crossbow over his arm. Cris and Hermione ran to catch up with him.**

**"Hagrid, why are you armed?" said Cris.**

"We're always armed." Draco said.

"I mean a weapon." Cris said rolling her eyes.

"Right," Draco said.

**"Jus' a precaution," said Hagrid, shrugging his massive shoulders.**

**"You didn't bring your crossbow the day you showed us the Thestrals," said Hermione timidly.**

**"Nah, well, we weren' goin' in so far then," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, tha' was before Firenze left the Forest, wasn' it?"**

"Yeah, I think the Centaurs wouldn't be too kind right about now." Bill said.

**"Why does Firenze leaving make a difference?" asked Hermione curiously.**

**"Cause the other centaurs are good an' riled at me, tha's why," said Hagrid quietly, glancing around. "They used ter be - well, yeh couldn' call 'em friendly — but we got on all righ'. Kept 'emselves to 'emselves, bu' always turned up if I wanted a word. Not anymore."**

**He sighed deeply.**

**"Firenze said they're angry because he went to work for Dumbledore," Cris said, tripping on a protruding root because she was busy watching Hagrid's profile.**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid heavily. "Well, angry doesn' cover it. Ruddy livid. If I hadn' stepped in, I reckon they'd've kicked Firenze ter death -"**

"I wonder what is going to happen to them." Draco said.

"I 'ope nothing too bad." Fleur said.

**"They attacked him?" said Hermione, sounding shocked.**

**"Yep," said Hagrid gruffly, forcing his way through several low-hanging branches. "He had half the herd on to him."**

**"And you stopped it?" said Cris, amazed and impressed. "By yourself?"**

**"Course I did, couldn't stand by an' watch 'em kill 'im, could I?" said Hagrid. "Lucky I was passin', really… an' I'd've thought Firenze mighta remembered tha' before he started sendin' me stupid warnin's!" he added hotly and unexpectedly.**

**Cris and Hermione looked at each other, startled, but Hagrid, scowling, did not elaborate.**

**"Anyway," he said, breathing a little more heavily than -usual, "since then the other centaurs've bin livid with me, an' the trouble is they've got a lot of influence in the Forest… cleverest creatures in here."**

**"Is that why we're here, Hagrid?" asked Hermione. "The centaurs?"**

**"Ah, no," said Hagrid, shaking his head dismissively, "no, it's not them. Well, o' course, they could complicate the problem, yeah… but yeh'll see what I mean in a bit." **

"What is he up too?" Padfoot asked.

"I hope it's nothing too dangerous." Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's Hagrid mum, it's going to be dangerous." Bill said.

**On this incomprehensible note he fell silent and forged a little ahead, taking one stride for every three of theirs, so that they had great trouble keeping up with him.**

**The path was becoming increasingly overgrown and the trees grew so closely together as they walked further and further into the Forest that it was as dark as dusk. They were soon a long way past the clearing where Hagrid had shown them the Thestrals, but Cris felt no sense of unease until Hagrid stepped unexpectedly off the path and began wending his way in and out of trees towards the dark heart of the Forest.**

**"Hagrid!" said Cris, fighting her way through thickly knotted brambles, over which Hagrid had stepped with ease, and remembering very vividly what had happened to her on the other occasion she had stepped off the Forest path. **

"**I wish we could go in our animagus forms, it'll make this much easier." Hermione muttered as she scrambled over the knotted brambles as well. **

"**No kidding, we could easily jump this in our other forms." Cris muttered back.**

"Yeah, too bad, it would make things much simpler." Sirius said.

"Not to mention probably safer." Remus said.

**"Where are we going?"**

**"Bit further," said Hagrid over his shoulder. "C'mon, Cris… we need ter keep together now."**

**It was a great struggle to keep up with Hagrid, what with branches and thickets of thorn through which Hagrid marched as easily as if they were cobwebs, but which snagged Cris and Hermione's robes, frequently entangling them so severely that they had to stop for minutes at a time to free themselves. Cris' arms and legs were soon covered in small cuts and scratches.**

**They were so deep in the Forest now that sometimes all Cris could see of Hagrid in the gloom was a massive dark shape ahead of her. Any sound seemed threatening in the muffled silence.**

**The breaking of a twig echoed loudly and the tiniest rustle of movement, even though it might have been made by an innocent sparrow, caused Cris to peer through the gloom for a culprit. It occurred to her that she had never managed to get this far into the Forest without meeting some kind of creature; their absence struck her as rather ominous.**

"That means something they fear is around and they don't want to be near it." Remus said.

"This is bad." Lily said.

"I hope Hagrid knows what he's doing." Mrs. Weasley said.

"**Maybe we bes' jus' stop fer a momen', so I can… fill yeh in," said Hagrid. "Before we ge' there, like."**

"It's a good thing he did; mum told me she would have flipped." Lily J said.

"What is it?" Cris asked.

"Not telling yet," Lily J said.

**"Good!" said Hermione, as Cris set her back on her feet. They both murmured "Lumos!" and their wand-tips ignited. Hagrid's face swam through the gloom by the light of the two wavering beams and Cris saw again that he looked nervous and sad.**

**"Righ'," said Hagrid. "Well… see… the thing is…"**

**He took a great breath.**

**"Well, there's a good chance I'm goin' ter be gettin' the sack any day now," he said.**

"If Umbridge dares I don't know what I'll do." Charlie said.

"It hasn't happened yet." Cris reminded him.

"Right,"

**Cris and Hermione looked at each other, then back at him.**

**"But you've lasted this long -" Hermione said tentatively. "What makes you think -"**

**"Umbridge reckons it was me that put tha' Niffler in her office."**

**"And was it?" said Cris, before she could stop herself.**

"Why did I ask that?" Cris asked.

"I don't know Bambi, you've always been curious though." Fred said.

"That's true,"

**"No, it ruddy well wasn'!" said Hagrid indignantly. "On'y any-thin' ter do with magical creatures an' she thinks it's got somethin' ter do with me. Yeh know she's bin lookin' fer a chance ter get rid of me ever since I got back. I don' wan' ter go, o' course, but if it wasn' fer… well… the special circumstances I'm abou' ter explain to yeh, I'd leave righ' now, before she's go' the chance ter do it in front o' the whole school, like she did with Trelawney."**

"She better not do that to Hagrid." Bill said.

"I'd like to see her try." Sirius said.

**Cris and Hermione both made noises of protest, but Hagrid overrode them with a wave of one of his enormous hands.**

**"It's not the end o' the world, I'll be able ter help Dumbledore once I'm outta here, I can be useful ter the Order. An' you lot'll have Grubbly-Plank, yeh'll - yeh'll get through yer exams fine…"**

**His voice trembled and broke.**

**"Don' worry abou' me," he said hastily, as Hermione made to pat his arm. He pulled his enormous spotted handkerchief from the pocket of his waistcoat and mopped his eyes with it.**

**"Look, I wouldn' be tellin' yer this at all if I didn' have ter. See, if I go… well, I can' leave withou'… withou' tellin' someone… because I'll - I'll need yeh two ter help me. An' Ron, if he's willin'."**

"Of course I'd be willing, he's my friend too." Ron said.

"It's good that Hagrid so many friends." Charlie said.

"That it is." Dumbledore said.

**"Of course we'll help you," said Cris at once. "What do you want us to do?"**

**Hagrid gave a great sniff and patted Cris wordlessly on the shoulder with such force Cris was knocked sideways into a tree.**

**"I knew yeh'd say yes," said Hagrid into his handkerchief, "but I won'… never… forget… well… c'mon… jus' a little bit further through here… watch yerselves, now, there's nettles…"**

**They walked on in silence for another fifteen minutes; Cris had opened her mouth to ask how much further they had to go when Hagrid threw out his right arm to signal that they should stop.**

**"Really easy" he said softly. "Very quiet, now…"**

**They crept forwards and Cris saw that they were facing a large, smooth mound of earth nearly as tall as Hagrid that she thought, with a jolt of dread, was sure to be the lair of some enormous animal. Trees had been ripped up at the roots all around the mound, so that it stood on a bare patch of ground surrounded by heaps of trunks and boughs that formed a kind of fence or barricade, behind which Cris, Hermione and Hagrid now stood.**

"It isn't what I think it is, is it?" Lily asked quietly.

"I think it is." Moony said.

"What is it?" Padfoot asked.

"If you let me read we'll find out." Charlie said.

**"Sleepin'," breathed Hagrid.**

**Sure enough, Cris could hear a distant, rhythmic rumbling that sounded like a pair of enormous lungs at work. **

Most of the Order's eyes widened as they realized what Hagrid had hidden in the forest.

**She glanced sideways at Hermione, who was gazing at the mound with her mouth slightly open. She looked utterly terrified.**

**"Hagrid," she said in a whisper barely audible over the sound of the sleeping creature, "who is he?"**

**Cris found this an odd question…"What is it?" was the one she had been planning on asking. But as she studied it closer her eyes widened as she realized what it was.**

**"Hagrid, you told us -" said Hermione, her wand now shaking in her hand, "you told us none of them wanted to come!" **

"No way! He brought a bloody giant to the forest?" Remus shouted.

"I hope he doesn't do anything to us." Cris said.

"Me too," Hermione said.

"You two better tell an adult." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, somehow I don't think they will." Bill said.

"But now we know about it." McGonagall said.

**The great mound of earth, on which she, Hermione and Hagrid could easily have stood, was moving slowly up and down in time with the deep, grunting breathing. **

**"Well - no - he didn' want ter come," said Hagrid, sounding desperate. "But I had ter bring him, Hermione, I had ter!"**

"What does he mean had to?" Bill asked.

"I honestly don't know." Remus said.

"Could he be family?" Cris asked.

"It would make sense." Hermione said.

"Maybe," Remus said.

**"But why?" asked Hermione, who sounded as though she wanted to cry. "Why - what - oh, Hagrid!"**

**"I knew if I jus' got him back," said Hagrid, sounding close to tears himself, "an' - an' taught him a few manners - I'd be able ter take him outside an' show ev'ryone he's harmless!"**

"Since when is a giant harmless?" Amelia asked.

"Well it is Hagrid," Bill said.

**"Harmless!" said Hermione shrilly, and Hagrid made frantic hushing noises with his hands as the enormous creature before them grunted loudly and shifted in its sleep. "He's been hurting you all this time, hasn't he? That's why you've had all these injuries!"**

**"He don' know his own strength!" said Hagrid earnestly. "An' he's gettin' better; he's not fightin' so much anymore —"**

"But he's still getting hurt." Remus said.

**"So, this is why it took you two months to get home!" said Hermione distractedly. "Oh, Hagrid, why did you bring him back if he didn't want to come? Wouldn't he have been happier with his own people?"**

**"They were all bullyin' him, Hermione, 'cause he's so small!" said Hagrid.**

"A small giant? Sounds like an oxymoron." Gwen said.

"I know," Cris said.

**"Small?" said Cris. "Small?"**

**"Cris, Hermione, I couldn' leave him," said Hagrid, tears now trickling down his bruised face into his beard. "See - he's my brother!"**

"Brother?!" the room cried out.

"Since when did Hagrid have a brother?" Bill asked.

"Since he was born." Padfoot said. The group laughed at that.

**Hermione simply stared at him, her mouth open.**

**"Hagrid, when you say 'brother'," said Cris slowly, "do you mean —?"**

**"Well - half-brother," amended Hagrid. "Turns out me mother took up with another giant when she left me dad, an' she went an' had Grawp here -"**

"So that's why he was talking about family earlier." Tonks said.

**"Grawp?" said Cris.**

**"Yeah… well, tha's what it sounds like when he says his name," said Hagrid anxiously. "He don' speak a lot of English… I've bin tryin' ter teach him… anyway, she don' seem ter have liked him much more'n she liked me. See, with giantesses, what counts is producin' good big kids, and he's always been a bit on the runty side fer a giant - on'y sixteen foot -"**

"That is small for a giant." Charlie said.

"What's the average height?" Gwen asked.

"Around twenty-five feet." Remus said.

"He is pretty small then." Gwen said.

**"Oh, yes, tiny!" said Hermione, with a kind of hysterical sarcasm. "Absolutely minuscule!"**

**"He was bein' kicked aroun' by all o' them - I jus' couldn' leave him -"**

**"Did Madame Maxime want to bring him back?" asked Cris.**

"I doubt it," Fleur said.

**"She - well, she could see it was right importan' ter me," said Hagrid, twisting his enormous hands. "Bu' - bu' she got a bit tired o' him after a while, I must admit… so we split up on the journey home… she promised not ter tell anyone, though…"**

**"How on earth did you get him back without anyone noticing?" said Cris.**

**"Well, tha's why it took so long, see," said Hagrid. "Could on'y travel by nigh' an' through wild country an' stuff. Course, he covers the ground pretty well when he wants ter, but he kep' wantin' ter go back."**

"He should have let him, I understand that he's family but he shouldn't force him to do something he doesn't want to do." Tonks said.

**"Oh, Hagrid, why on earth didn't you let him!" said Hermione, flopping down on to a ripped up tree and burying her face in her hands. "What do you think you're going to do with a violent giant who doesn't even want to be here!"**

**"Well, now - 'violent' - tha's a bit harsh," said Hagrid, still twisting his hands agitatedly. "I'll admit he mighta taken a couple o' swings at me when he's bin in a bad mood, but he's gettin' better, loads better, settlin' down well."**

"I don't think," Kit said

"There's such thing," Moony said.

"As a calm giant." They said together.

"Hey that's our thing!" Fred, George, Lily J and James said.

**"What are those ropes for, then?" Cris asked.**

**She had just noticed ropes thick as saplings stretching from around the trunks of the largest nearby trees towards the place where Grawp lay curled on the ground with his back to them.**

**"You have to keep him tied up?" said Hermione faintly.**

"Hermione, please don't start up another group." Ron said.

"I won't," Hermione said.

**"Well… yeah…" said Hagrid, looking anxious. "See - it's like I say - he doesn' really know 'is own strength."**

**Cris understood now why there had been such a suspicious lack of any other living creature in this part of the Forest.**

"Well most creatures don't really like giants so it's understandable." Robin said.

**"So, what is it you want Cris and Ron and me to do?" Hermione asked apprehensively.**

**"Look after him," said Hagrid croakily. "After I'm gone."**

"He wants you three to do what?!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"To look after him apparently." Cris said.

"I hope you three don't get hurt." Sirius said.

"I'm sure we won't." Cris said.

**Cris and Hermione exchanged miserable looks, Cris uncomfortably aware that she had already promised Hagrid that she would do whatever he asked.**

**"What - what does that involve, exactly?" Hermione enquired.**

**"Not food or anythin'!" said Hagrid eagerly. "He can get his own food, no problem. Birds an' deer an' stuff… no, it's company he needs. If I jus' knew someone was carryin' on tryin' ter help him a bit… teachin' him, yeh know."**

**Cris said nothing, but turned to look back at the gigantic form lying asleep on the ground in front of them. Unlike Hagrid, who simply looked like an oversized human, Grawp looked strangely misshapen. What Cris had taken to be a vast mossy boulder to the left of the great earthen mound she now recognized as Grawp's head. It was much larger in proportion to the body than a human head, and was almost perfectly round and covered with tightly curling, close-growing hair the color of bracken. The rim of a single large, fleshy ear was visible on top of the head, which seemed to sit, rather like Uncle Vernon's, directly upon the shoulders with little or no neck in between. The back, under what looked like a dirty brownish smock comprised of animal skins sewn roughly together, was very broad; and as Grawp slept, it seemed to strain a little at the rough seams of the skins. The legs were curled up under the body. Cris could see the soles of enormous, filthy, bare feet, large as sledges, resting one on top of the other on the earthy Forest floor.**

"He sounds beautiful." Padfoot said.

"I didn't know you swung that way." Prongs said.

"I don't!" Padfoot exclaimed. The group laughed at that so Charlie started reading again.

**"You want us to teach him," Cris said in a hollow voice. She now understood what Firenze's warning had meant. His attempt is not working. He would do better to abandon it. Of course, the other creatures who lived in the Forest would have heard Hagrid's fruitless attempts to teach Grawp English.**

"Well some giants can learn some can't." Amelia said.

**"Yeah - even if yeh jus' talk ter him a bit," said Hagrid hopefully. "Cause I reckon, if he can talk ter people, he'll understand more that we all like 'im really, an' want 'im ter stay."**

**Cris looked at Hermione, who peered back at her from between the fingers over her face.**

**"Kind of makes you wish we had Norbert back, doesn't it?" she said, and she gave a very shaky laugh.**

**"Yeh'll do it, then?" said Hagrid, who did not seem to have caught what Cris had just said.**

**"We'll…" said Cris, already bound by her promise. "We'll try, Hagrid."**

**"I knew I could count on yeh, Cris," Hagrid said, beaming in a very watery way and dabbing at his face with his handkerchief again. "An' I don' want yeh ter put yerself out too much, like… I know yeh've got exams… if yeh could jus' nip down here in yer Invisibility Cloak maybe once a week an' have a little chat with 'im.**

"Wow he's encouraging them to sneak out." Remus said.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day." Robin said.

**I'll wake 'im up, then - introduce yeh -"**

"At least he introduced you, it would be very bad if he didn't." Remus said.

"Yeah, I really don't want to have a broken leg." Cris said.

"Me either," Hermione said.

"Count me in too, I've already had my leg broken once and that wasn't fun at all." Ron said.

**"Wha— no!" said Hermione, jumping up. "Hagrid, no, don't wake him, really, we don't need -"**

**But Hagrid had already stepped over the great tree trunk in front of them and was proceeding towards Grawp. When he was about ten feet away, he lifted a long, broken bough from the ground, smiled reassuringly over his shoulder at Cris and Hermione, then poked Grawp hard in the middle of the back with the end of the bough.**

"Hagrid should know better than to startle the giant." Charlie said.

**The giant gave a roar that echoed around the silent Forest; birds in the treetops overhead rose twittering from their perches and soared away. **

**In front of Cris and Hermione, meanwhile, the gigantic Grawp was rising from the ground, which shuddered as he placed an enormous hand upon it to push himself on to his knees. He turned his head to see who and what had disturbed him.**

**"All righ', Grawpy?" said Hagrid, in a would-be cheery voice, backing away with the long bough raised, ready to poke Grawp again. "Had a nice sleep, eh?"**

**Cris and Hermione retreated as far as they could while still keeping the giant within their sights. Grawp knelt between two trees he had not yet uprooted. They looked up into his startlingly huge face that resembled a grey full moon swimming in the gloom of the clearing. It was as though the features had been hewn on to a great stone ball. The nose was stubby and shapeless, the mouth lopsided and full of misshapen yellow teeth the size of half-bricks; the eyes, small by giant standards, were a muddy greenish-brown and just now were half-gummed together with sleep. **

"He sounds even worse than his description earlier." Tonks said.

**Grawp raised dirty knuckles, each as big as a cricket ball, to his eyes, rubbed vigorously, then, without warning, pushed himself to his feet with surprising speed and agility.**

**"Oh my!" Cris heard Hermione squeal, terrified, beside her.**

**The trees to which the other ends of the ropes around Grawp's wrists and ankles were attached creaked ominously. He was, as Hagrid had said, at least sixteen feet tall. Gazing blearily around, Grawp reached out a hand the size of a beach umbrella, seized a bird's nest from the upper branches of a towering pine and turned it upside-down with a roar of apparent displeasure that there was no bird in it; eggs fell like grenades towards the ground and Hagrid threw his arms over his head to protect himself.**

**"Anyway, Grawpy," shouted Hagrid, looking up apprehensively in case of further falling eggs,**

"He could always eat the eggs." Gwen said.

"I don't think Giants eat eggs." Bill said.

**"I've brought some friends ter meet yeh. Remember, I told yeh I might? Remember, when I said I might have ter go on a little trip an' leave them ter look after yeh fer a bit? Remember that, Grawpy?"**

**But Grawp merely gave another low roar; it was hard to say whether he was listening to Hagrid or whether he even recognized the sounds Hagrid was making as speech. He had now seized the top of the pine tree and was pulling it towards him, evidently for the simple pleasure of seeing how far it would spring back when he let go.**

**"Now, Grawpy, don' do that!" shouted Hagrid. "Tha's how you ended up pullin' up the others -"**

**And sure enough, Cris could see the earth around the tree's roots beginning to crack.**

"They're really that strong?" Gwen asked.

"Yep," Viktor said.

**"I got company for yeh!" Hagrid shouted. "Company, see! Look down, yeh big buffoon, I brought yeh some friends!"**

**"Oh, Hagrid, don't," moaned Hermione, but Hagrid had already raised the bough again and gave Grawp's knee a sharp poke.**

**The giant let go of the top of the tree, which swayed alarmingly and deluged Hagrid with a rain of pine needles, and looked down.**

**"This," said Hagrid, hastening over to where Cris and Hermione stood, "is Cris, Grawp! Cris Potter!**

"Giants don't know me do they?" Cris asked.

"Some might." Sirius said.

"Great," she moaned.

**She migh' be comin' ter visit yeh if I have ter go away, understand?"**

**The giant had only just realized that Cris and Hermione were there. They watched, in great trepidation, as he lowered his huge boulder of a head so that he could peer blearily at them.**

**"An' this is Hermione, see? Her—" Hagrid hesitated. Turning to Hermione, he said, "Would yeh mind if he called yeh Hermy, Hermione? On'y it's a difficult name fer him ter remember."**

**"No, not at all," squeaked Hermione.**

"We'll start calling you that now." Fred said.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione shouted.

"Okay, okay," the twins said.

**"This is Hermy, Grawp! An' she's gonna be comin' an' all! Is'n' tha' nice? Eh? Two friends fer yeh ter - GRAWPY, NO!"**

**Grawp's hand had shot out of nowhere towards Hermione; Cris seized her and pulled her backwards behind the tree, so that Grawp's fist scraped the trunk but closed on thin air.**

"Why did he go for Hermione instead of Cris?" Tonks asked.

"Probably the hair, I usually keep mine up, Hermione doesn't really." Cris said.

"That's true." Hermione said.

**"BAD BOY, GRAWPY!" they heard Hagrid yelling, as Hermione clung to Cris behind the tree, shaking and whimpering. "VERY BAD BOY! YEH DON' GRAB - OUCH!"**

**Cris poked her head out from around the trunk and saw Hagrid lying on his back, his hand over his nose. Grawp, apparently losing interest, had straightened up and was again engaged in pulling back the pine as far as it would go.**

**"Righ'," said Hagrid thickly, getting up with one hand pinching his bleeding nose and the other grasping his crossbow, "well… there yeh are… yeh've met him an' - an' now he'll know yeh when yeh come back. Yeah… well…"**

**He looked up at Grawp, who was now pulling back the pine with an expression of detached pleasure on his boulderish face; the roots were creaking as he ripped them away from the ground.**

''**Well, I reckon tha's enough fer one day," said Hagrid. "We'll -er - we'll go back now, shall we?"**

"Yes please, get out of there." Lily said.

**Cris and Hermione nodded. Hagrid shouldered his crossbow again and, still pinching his nose, led the way back into the trees.**

**Nobody spoke for a while, not even when they heard the distant crash that meant Grawp had pulled over the pine tree at last. Hermione's face was pale and set. Cris could not think of a single thing to say. What on earth was going to happen when somebody found out that Hagrid had hidden Grawp in the Forbidden Forest? And she had promised that she, Ron and Hermione would continue Hagrid's totally pointless attempts to civilize the giant. How could Hagrid, even with his immense capacity to delude himself that fanged monsters were loveably harmless, fool himself that Grawp would ever be fit to mix with humans?**

**"Hold it," said Hagrid abruptly, just as Cris and Hermione were struggling through a patch of thick knotgrass behind him. He pulled an arrow out of the quiver over his shoulder and fitted it into the crossbow. Cris and Hermione raised their wands; now that they had stopped walking, they, too, could hear movement close by.**

**"Oh, blimey" said Hagrid quietly.**

**"I thought we told you, Hagrid," said a deep male voice, "that you are no longer welcome here?"**

"Not good, it's the Centaurs." Bill said.

"I hope you get out alright." Mrs. Weasley said.

**A man's naked torso seemed for an instant to be floating towards them through the dappled green half-light; then they saw that his waist joined smoothly into a horse's chestnut body. This centaur had a proud, high-cheekboned face and long black hair. Like Hagrid, he was armed; a quiverful of arrows and a longbow were slung over his shoulders.**

**"How are yeh, Magorian?" said Hagrid warily.**

**The trees behind the centaur rustled and four or five more centaurs emerged behind him. Cris recognized the black-bodied and bearded Bane, whom she had met nearly four years ago on the same night she had met Firenze. Bane gave no sign that he had ever seen Cris before.**

**"So," he said, with a nasty inflection in his voice, before turning immediately to Magorian. "We agreed, I think, what we would do if this human ever showed his face in the Forest again?"**

**"'This human' now, am I?" said Hagrid testily. "Jus ' fer stoppin' all of yeh committin' murder?"**

**"You ought not to have meddled, Hagrid," said Magorian. "Our ways are not yours, nor are our laws. Firenze has betrayed and dishonored us."**

"That's just sad; he was just helping a friend." Gwen said.

"That's 'ow zey are." Fleur said.

**"I dunno how yeh' work that out," said Hagrid impatiently. "He's done nothin' except help Albus Dumbledore -"**

**"Firenze has entered into servitude to humans," said a grey centaur with a hard, deeply lined face.**

**"Servitude!" said Hagrid scathingly. "He's doin' Dumbledore a favor is all -"**

**"He is peddling our knowledge and secrets among humans," said Magorian quietly. "There can be no return from such disgrace."**

"They do eventually take him back though." Teddy said.

"That's good." Ginny said.

**"If yeh say so," said Hagrid, shrugging, "but personally I think yeh're makin' a big mistake -"**

**"As are you, human," said Bane, "coming back into our Forest when we warned you -"**

**"Now, yeh listen ter me," said Hagrid angrily. "I'll have less of the 'our' Forest, if it's all the same ter yeh. It's not up ter yeh who comes an' goes in here -"**

**"No more is it up to you, Hagrid," said Magorian smoothly. "I shall let you pass today because you are accompanied by your young —"**

"Your young?" Cris asked.

"That's what they call children." Sirius said.

**"They're not his!" interrupted Bane contemptuously. "Students, Magorian, from up at the school! They have probably already profited from the traitor Firenze's teachings." **

"Not really," Cris and Hermione said.

**"Nevertheless," said Magorian calmly, "the slaughter of foals is a terrible crime - we do not touch the innocent. Today, Hagrid, you pass. Henceforth, stay away from this place. You forfeited the friendship of the centaurs when you helped the traitor Firenze escape us."**

**"I won' be kept outta the Fores' by a bunch o' old mules like yeh!" said Hagrid loudly. **

The adults in the group groaned and head slapped some of them anyway.

**"Hagrid," said Hermione in a high-pitched and terrified voice, as both Bane and the grey centaur pawed at the ground, "let's go, please let's go!"**

**Hagrid moved forwards, but his crossbow was still raised and his eyes were still fixed threateningly upon Magorian.**

**"We know what you are keeping in the Forest, Hagrid!" Magorian called after them, as the centaurs slipped out of sight. "And our tolerance is waning!"**

**Hagrid turned and gave every appearance of wanting to walk straight back to Magorian.**

**"Yeh'll tolerate 'im as long as he's here, it's as much his Forest as yours!" he yelled,**

"Well they were there first." Padfoot said.

"That's true," Prongs said.

**as Cris and Hermione both pushed with all their might against Hagrid's moleskin waistcoat in an effort to keep him moving forwards. Still scowling, he looked down; his expression changed to mild surprise at the sight of them both pushing him; he seemed not to have felt it.**

**"Calm down, you two," he said, turning to walk on while they panted along behind him. "Ruddy old mules, though, eh?"**

**"Hagrid," said Hermione breathlessly, skirting the patch of nettles they had passed on their way there, "if the centaurs don't want humans in the Forest, it doesn't really look as though Cris and I will be able -"**

**"Ah, you heard what they said," said Hagrid dismissively, "they wouldn't hurt foals - I mean, kids.**

"That's true, though you three could use your animagus forms to go in." Sirius said.

"Sirius! Don't tell them that." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Anyway, we can' let ourselves be pushed aroun' by that lot."**

**"Nice try," Cris murmured to Hermione, who looked crestfallen.**

**At last they rejoined the path and, after another ten minutes, the trees began to thin; they were able to see patches of clear blue sky again and, in the distance, the definite sounds of cheering and shouting.**

**"Was that another goal?" asked Hagrid, pausing in the shelter of the trees as the Quidditch stadium came into view. "Or d'yeh reckon the match is over?"**

**"I don't know," said Hermione miserably. Cris saw that she looked much the worse for wear; her hair was full of twigs and leaves, her robes were ripped in several places and there were numerous scratches on her face and arms. She knew she must look little better.**

"I bet we looked about the same." Cris said.

"Probably." Hermione said.

**"I reckon it's over, yeh know!" said Hagrid, still squinting towards the stadium. "Look - there's people comin' out already - if yeh two hurry yeh'll be able ter blend in with the crowd an' no one'll know yeh weren't there!"**

"That's probably true," Ron said.

"I hope someone will tell us." Cris said.

**"Good idea," said Cris. "Well… see you later, then, Hagrid."**

**"I don't believe him," said Hermione in a very unsteady voice, the moment they were out of earshot of Hagrid. "I don't believe him. I really don't believe him."**

**"Calm down!" she said feverishly. "A giant! A giant in the Forest! And we're supposed to give him English lessons! Always assuming, of course, we can get past the herd of murderous centaurs on the way in and out! I - don't -believe - him!"**

**"We haven't got to do anything yet!" Cris tried to reassure her in a quiet voice, as they joined a stream of jabbering Hufflepuffs heading back towards the castle. "He's not asking us to do anything unless he gets chucked out and that might not even happen."**

"He's probably going to get chucked out anyway just because he's a half-giant." Kingsley said.

**"Oh, come off it, Cris!" said Hermione angrily, stopping dead in her tracks so that the people behind had to swerve to avoid her. "Of course he's going to be chucked out and, to be perfectly honest, after what we've just seen, who can blame Umbridge?"**

"Hermione!" cried the room.

"I haven't done anything yet." Hermione said.

"True," Cris and Ron said.

**There was a pause in which Cris glared at her, and her eyes filled slowly with tears.**

**"You didn't mean that," said Cris quietly.**

**"No… well… all right… I didn't," she said, wiping her eyes angrily. "But why does he have to make life so difficult for himself - for us?'**

**"I dunno -"**

**"Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King, He didn't let the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King…"**

**"And I wish they'd stop singing that stupid song," said Hermione miserably, "haven't they gloated enough?"**

"Wait, wait, wait. The songs different." Ron said.

"It is," Bill said.

**A great tide of students was moving up the sloping lawns from the pitch.**

**"Oh, let's get in before we have to meet the Slytherins," said Hermione.**

**"Weasley can save anything, He never leaves a single ring, That's why Gryffindors all sing, Weasley is our King."**

**"Hermione…" said Cris slowly.**

"Does this mean Gryffindor won?" Sirius asked.

"Probably." Remus said.

**The song was growing louder, but it was issuing not from a crowd of green-and-silver-clad Slytherins, but from a mass of red and gold moving slowly towards the castle, bearing a solitary figure upon its many shoulders.**

**"Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King, He didn't let the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King…"**

**"No?" said Hermione in a hushed voice.**

**"YES!" said Cris loudly.**

**"CRIS! HERMIONE!" yelled Ron, waving the silver Quidditch cup in the air and looking quite beside himself. "WE DID IT! WE WON!"**

"YES!" cried the room.

"You did it." Hermione said kissing his cheek.

"I knew you could do it Ron." Bill said.

**They beamed up at him as he passed. There was a scrum at the door of the castle and Ron's head got rather badly bumped on the lintel, but nobody seemed to want to put him down. Still singing, the crowd squeezed itself into the Entrance Hall and out of sight. Cris and Hermione watched them go, beaming, until the last echoing strains of 'Weasley is our King' died away. Then they turned to each other, their smiles fading.**

**"We'll save our news till tomorrow, shall we?" said Cris.**

**"Yes, all right," said Hermione wearily. "I'm not in any hurry."**

"Thank god for that." Ron said.

"You're welcome." The two girls said.

**They climbed the steps together. At the front doors both instinctively looked back at the Forbidden Forest. Cris was not sure whether or not it was her imagination, but she rather thought she saw a small cloud of birds erupting into the air over the tree tops in the distance, almost as though the tree in which they had been nesting had just been pulled up by the roots.**

"It probably was." Bill said.

"That's the chapter." Charlie said. He handed it to Fleur to read the next chapter.


	141. Chapter 31: OWLs

"**Chapter 31: O.W.L.s." **Fleur read.

"It's that time of the year already?" Sirius asked.

"It seems like it." Remus said.

"That's fast," Prongs said.

"These books are fast." Lily said.

"True,"

**Ron's euphoria at helping Gryffindor scrape the Quidditch cup was such that he couldn't settle to anything next day. All he wanted to do was talk over the match, so Cris and Hermione found it very difficult to find an opening in which to mention Grawp. Not that either of them tried very hard; neither was keen to be the one to bring Ron back to reality in quite such a brutal fashion.**

"Thanks for that," Ron said.

"No problem, Red." Hermione and Cris said.

**As it was another fine, warm day, they persuaded him to join them in revising under the beech tree at the edge of the lake, where they had less chance of being overheard than in the common room. Ron was not particularly keen on this idea at first - he was thoroughly enjoying being patted on the back by every Gryffindor who walked past his chair, not to mention the occasional outbursts of 'Weasley is our King' - but after a while he agreed that some fresh air might do him good.**

**They spread their books out in the shade of the beech tree and sat down while Ron talked them through his first save of the match for what felt like the dozenth time.**

"I wonder if it was." Hermione said.

"It probably was, knowing Ron." Ginny said.

"Hey, what is this, pick on Ron day?" Ron asked.

"Yes," his siblings, Cris and Hermione said. Ron pouted as Fleur continued reading.

**"****Well, I mean, I'd already let in that one of Davies's, so I wasn't feeling all that confident, but I dunno, when Bradley came towards me, just out of nowhere, I thought - you can do this! And I had about a second to decide which way to fly, you know, because he looked like he was aiming for the right goal-hoop - my right, obviously, his left - but I had a funny feeling that he was feinting, and so I took the chance and flew left - his right, I mean - and - well - you saw what happened," he concluded modestly, sweeping his hair back quite unnecessarily so that it looked interestingly windswept and glancing around to see whether the people nearest to them — a bunch of gossiping third-year Hufflepuffs — had heard him. **

**"****And then, when Chambers came at me about five minutes later - What?" Ron asked, having stopped mid-sentence at the look on Cris' face. "Why are you grinning?"**

**"****I'm not," said Cris quickly, and looked down at her Transfiguration notes, attempting to straighten her face. The truth was that Ron had just reminded Cris forcibly of another Gryffindor Quidditch player who had once sat rumpling his hair under this very tree. **

"I remind you of your dad?" Ron asked.

"I've noticed many similarities from your group to ours. Cris is a lot like Prongs, Ron is me and Hermione is Moony." Sirius said.

"Except they don't cause the same trouble we did." Remus said.

**"I'm just glad we won, that's all."**

**"****Yeah," said Ron slowly, savoring the words, "we won. Did you see the look on Chang's face when Ginny got the Snitch right out from under her nose?"**

**"****I suppose she cried, did she?" said Cris.**

**"****Well, yeah - more out of temper than anything, though…" Ron frowned slightly. "But you saw her chuck her broom away when she got back to the ground, didn't you?"**

**"****Er -" said Cris.**

**"****Well, actually… no, Ron," said Hermione with a heavy sigh, putting down her book and looking at him apologetically. "As a matter of fact, the only bit of the match Cris and I saw was Davies's first goal."**

"Finally you tell me." Ron said.

"I wondered when you'd tell him." Lily said.

**Ron's carefully ruffled hair seemed to wilt with disappointment. "You didn't watch?" he said faintly, looking from one to the other. "You didn't see me make any of those saves?"**

"I wish I could've though, you know I would have been if it was anyone else you know I would have stayed." Cris said.

"I know mate," Ron said.

**"****Well - no," said Hermione, stretching out a placatory hand towards him. "But Ron, we didn't want to leave — we had to!"**

**"****Yeah?" said Ron, whose face was growing rather red. "How come?"**

**"****It was Hagrid," said Cris. "He decided to tell us why he's been covered in injuries ever since he got back from the giants. He wanted us to go into the Forest with him, we had no choice, you know how he gets. Anyway…"**

**The story was told in five minutes, by the end of which Ron's indignation had been replaced by a look of total incredulity.**

"And here I thought Hagrid couldn't get any worse." Bill said.

"First a Dragon, then a three headed dog, Acromantulas, blast-ended skrewts and now giants." Remus said.

"I know, it's crazy." Sirius said.

**"****He brought one back and hid it in the Forest?"**

**"****Yep," said Cris grimly.**

**"****No," said Ron, as though by saying this he could make it untrue. "No, he can't have."**

**"****Well, he has," said Hermione firmly. "Grawp's about sixteen feet tall, enjoys ripping up twenty-foot pine trees, and knows me," she snorted, "as Hermy."**

"Well that about sums it up." Cris said.

"Rather quickly too." Charlie said.

**Ron gave a nervous laugh.**

**"****And Hagrid wants us to…?"**

**"****Teach him English, yeah," said Cris.**

**"****He's lost his mind," said Ron in an almost awed voice.**

"That he has." Mr. Weasley said.

"I think we've established that in first year." Sirius said.

"I know, now it's just official." Mr. Weasley said.

**"****Yes," said Hermione irritably, turning a page of Intermediate Transfiguration and glaring at a series of diagrams showing an owl turning into a pair of opera glasses. "Yes, I'm starting to think he has. But, unfortunately, he made Cris and me promise."**

**"****Well, you're just going to have to break your promise, that's all," said Ron firmly. "I mean, come on… we've got exams and we're about that far -" he held up his hand to show thumb and forefinger almost touching "- from being chucked out as it is. And anyway… remember Norbert? Remember Aragog? Have we ever come off better for mixing with any of Hagrid's monster mates?" **

"Not really." Hermione said.

"Well there's always the first time." Sirius said.

"I highly doubt it." Cris said.

"Me too," Sirius said.

**"****I know, it's just that - we promised," said Hermione in a small voice.**

**Ron smoothed his hair flat again, looking preoccupied.**

**"****Well," he sighed, "Hagrid hasn't been sacked yet, has he? He's hung on this long, maybe he'll hang on till the end of term and we won't have to go near Grawp at all."**

**The castle grounds were gleaming in the sunlight as though freshly painted; the cloudless sky smiled at itself in the smoothly sparkling lake; the satin green lawns rippled occasionally in a gentle breeze. June had arrived, but to the fifth-years this meant only one thing: their OWLs were upon them at last.**

"And Keiran was born at the beginning of the month." Victoire said.

"Yeah, mum doesn't find out until after the year is over." Lily J said.

"It's okay, I understand that you tried to tell me at Christmas." Cris said.

"Good," Sirius said.

**Their teachers were no longer setting them homework; lessons were devoted to revising those topics the teachers thought most likely to come up in the exams. The purposeful, feverish atmosphere drove nearly everything but the OWLs from Cris' mind, though she did wonder occasionally during Potions lessons whether Remus had ever told Snape that he must continue giving Cris Occlumency tuition. If he had, then Snape had ignored Remus as thoroughly as he was now ignoring Cris. This suited Cris very well; she was quite busy and tense enough without extra classes with Snape, and to her relief Hermione was much too preoccupied these days to badger her about Occlumency; she was spending a lot of time muttering to herself, and had not laid out any elf clothes for days.**

**She was not the only person acting oddly as the OWLs drew steadily nearer. Ernie Macmillan had developed an irritating habit of interrogating people about their study habits. **

"I remember someone doing that." Keiran said looking at Teddy.

"I was stressed, what do you expect?" Teddy asked. Keiran rolled his eyes as Teddy glared at him.

"Play nice," Lily J said.

"Yes Lils." Keiran and Teddy said.

"Wow, that sure brings back some memories." Remus said.

"It sure does." Robin said with a laugh.

**"****How many hours d'you think you're doing a day?" he demanded of Cris and Ron as they queued outside Herbology, a manic gleam in his eyes.**

**"****I dunno," said Ron. "A few."**

**"****More or less than eight?"**

**"****Less, I s'pose," said Ron, looking slightly alarmed.**

**"****I'm doing eight," said Ernie, puffing out his chest. "Eight or nine. I'm getting an hour in before breakfast every day. Eights my average. I can do ten on a good weekend day. I did nine and a half on Monday. Not so good on Tuesday - only seven and a quarter. Then on Wednesday -"**

"Ernie, that can't be good for you." Cris said.

"Remus, Kit and Lily did that, they became very agitated at the end of everything." Sirius said.

**Cris was deeply thankful that Professor Sprout ushered them into greenhouse three at that point, forcing Ernie to abandon his recital.**

**Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy had found a different way to induce panic. **

"Great, what did I do?" Draco asked.

"Something stupid probably." Cris said.

"Yeah," Draco said.

**"Of course, it's not what you know," he was heard to tell Crabbe and Goyle loudly outside Potions a few days before the exams were to start, "it's who you know. Now, Father's been friendly with the head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority for years — old Griselda Marchbanks - we've had her round for dinner and everything…"**

"No we haven't, why am I saying something that stupid?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea." Luna said.

**"****Do you think that's true?" Hermione whispered in alarm to Cris and Ron.**

**"****Nothing we can do about it if it is," said Ron gloomily.**

**"****I don't think it's true," said Neville quietly from behind them. "Because Griselda Marchbanks is a friend of my gran's, and she's never mentioned the Malfoy's."**

**"****What's she like, Neville?" asked Hermione at once. "Is she strict?"**

**"****Bit like Gran, really," said Neville in a subdued voice.**

"So yes, she can be strict." Frank said.

"Yeah," Neville said.

**"****Knowing her won't hurt your chances, though, will it?" Ron told him encouragingly.**

**"****Oh, I don't think it will make any difference," said Neville, still more miserably. "Grans always telling Professor Marchbanks I'm not as good as my dad…**

"Now that can't be good." Tonks said.

"I really need to talk to mum." Frank said.

**well… you saw what she's like at St Mungo's." Neville looked fixedly at the floor. Cris, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, but didn't know what to say. It was the first time Neville had acknowledged that they had met at the wizarding hospital.**

**Meanwhile, a flourishing black-market trade in aids to concentration, mental agility and wakefulness had sprung up among the fifth- and seventh-years. Ron was much tempted by the bottle of Baruffio's Brain Elixir offered to his by Ravenclaw sixth-year Eddie Carmichael, who swore it was solely responsible for the nine 'Outstanding' OWLs he had gained the previous summer and was offering a whole pint for a mere twelve Galleons. Ron assured Cris he would reimburse her for his half the moment he left Hogwarts and got a job, but before they could close the deal, Hermione had confiscated the bottle from Carmichael and poured the contents down a toilet.**

**"****Hermione, I wanted to buy that!" shouted Ron.**

"It's probably a scam," Hermione said.

"I'm sure that's what I was trying to tell Ron." Cris said.

"Probably." Ron said.

**"****Don't be stupid," she snarled. "You might as well take Harold Dingle's powdered dragon claw and have done with it."**

**"****Dingle's got powdered dragon claw?" said Ron eagerly.**

**"****Not anymore," said Hermione. "I confiscated that, too. None of these things actually work, you know." **

"Dragon claw is supposed to though." Bill said.

**"****Dragon claw does work!" said Ron. "It's supposed to be incredible, really gives your brain a boost, you come over all cunning for a few hours - Hermione, let me have a pinch, go on, it can't hurt -"**

**"****This stuff can," said Hermione grimly. "I've had a look at it, and it's actually dried Doxy droppings."**

"Do they always sell the fake stuff?" Gwen asked.

"Probably." The group said.

**This information took the edge off Ron's desire for brain stimulants.**

**They received their examination timetables and details of the procedure for OWLs during their next Transfiguration lesson.**

**"****As you can see," Professor McGonagall told the class as they copied down the dates and times of their exams from the blackboard, "your OWLs are spread over two successive weeks. You will sit the theory exams in the mornings and the practice in the afternoons. Your practical Astronomy examination will, of course, take place at night.**

**"****Now, I must warn you that the most stringent anti-cheating charms have been applied to your examination papers. Auto-Answer Quills are banned from the examination hall, as are Remembralls, Detachable Cribbing Cuffs and Self-Correcting Ink. Every year, I am afraid to say, seems to harbor at least one student who thinks that he or she can get around the Wizarding Examinations Authority's rules. I can only hope that it is nobody in Gryffindor.**

"But Remembralls are useless, they just tell you you've forgotten something just not what you've forgotten." Alice said.

"Those are the rules, I don't make them up." McGonagall said.

"Do people really cheat?" Gwen asked.

"There's one every year." Dumbledore said.

**Our new - Headmistress —" Professor McGonagall pronounced the word with the same look on her face that Aunt Petunia had whenever she was contemplating a particularly stubborn bit of dirt "- has asked the Heads of House to tell their students that cheating will be punished most severely - because, of course, your examination results will reflect upon the Headmistress's new regime at the school -"**

"So do badly?" Padfoot asked.

"I wouldn't say that." McGonagall said.

"They are important," Mrs. Weasley said.

**Professor McGonagall gave a tiny sigh; Cris saw the nostrils of her sharp nose flare.**

"You know, I've always wondered if Minnie has dragon ancestry." Padfoot whispered.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Prongs whispered back.

**"****- however, that is no reason not to do your very best. You have your own futures to think about."**

**"****Please, Professor," said Hermione, her hand in the air, "when will we find out our results?"**

**"****An owl will be sent to you sometime in July," said Professor McGonagall.**

"So they make you what practically all summer to get your grades?" Gwen asked.

"Yep," Lily said.

"That's torture!" Gwen said.

"It is," Remus said.

**"****Excellent," said Dean Thomas in an audible whisper, "so we don't have to worry about it till the holidays."**

**Cris imagined sitting in her bedroom in Privet Drive in six weeks' time, waiting for her OWL results. Well, she thought dully, at least she would be sure of one bit of post next summer.**

**Their first examination, Theory of Charms, was scheduled for Monday morning. Cris agreed to test Hermione after lunch on Sunday, **

"It's probably not the best thing but it'll help." Bill said.

**but regretted it almost at once; she was very agitated and kept snatching the book back from her to check that she had got the answer completely right, finally hitting her hard on the nose with the sharp edge of Achievements in Charming.**

**"****Why don't you just do it yourself?" she said firmly, handing the book back to her, her eyes watering.**

"Sorry, I'm sure I didn't mean to hit you." Hermione said.

"I know you wouldn't actually do it." Cris said.

**Meanwhile, Ron was reading two years' worth of Charms notes with his fingers in his ears, his lips moving soundlessly; Seamus Finnigan was lying flat on his back on the floor, reciting the definition of a Substantive Charm while Dean checked it against The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5; and Parvati and Lavender, who were practicing basic Locomotion Charms, were making their pencil-cases race each other around the edge of the table.**

**Dinner was a subdued affair that night. Cris and Ron did not talk much, but ate with gusto, having studied hard all day. Hermione, on the other hand, kept putting down her knife and fork and diving under the table for her bag, from which she would seize a book to check some fact or figure. Ron was just telling her that she ought to eat a decent meal or she would not sleep that night, when her fork slid from her limp fingers and landed with a loud tinkle on her plate. **

"What do you want to bet that the examiners have arrived?" James asked.

"I'm not taking that bet, dear brother of mine." Lily J said.

"You're no fun." James said.

**"****Oh, my goodness," she said faintly, staring into the Entrance Hall. "Is that them? Is that the examiners?"**

**Cris and Ron whipped around on their bench. Through the doors to the Great Hall they could see Umbridge standing with a small group of ancient-looking witches and wizards. Umbridge, Cris was pleased to see, looked rather nervous.**

"Good, she should be nervous." Lily said with a glare to the toad in the room.

"Maybe we should have stayed to make her more nervous." Fred said.

"That would've been fun." George said.

"But your escape was fun." Charlie said.

**"****Shall we go and have a closer look?" said Ron.**

**Cris and Hermione nodded and they hastened towards the double doors into the Entrance Hall, slowing down as they stepped over the threshold to walk sedately past the examiners. Cris thought Professor Marchbanks must be the tiny, stooped witch with a face so lined it looked as though it had been draped in cobwebs; Umbridge was speaking to her deferentially. Professor Marchbanks seemed to be a little deaf; she was answering Professor Umbridge very loudly considering they were only a foot apart.**

**"****Journey was fine, journey was fine, we've made it plenty of times before!" she said impatiently. "Now, I haven't heard from Dumbledore lately!" she added, peering around the Hall as though hopeful he might suddenly emerge from a broom cupboard. **

"That would be hilarious!" the twins shouted.

"Somehow, I can see him doing that." Cris said.

"Me too," said the rest of the group. Dumbledore merely just chuckled.

**"No idea where he is, I suppose?"**

**"****None at all," said Umbridge, shooting a malevolent look at Cris, Ron and Hermione, who were now dawdling around the foot of the stairs as Ron pretended to do up his shoelace. "But I daresay the Ministry of Magic will track him down soon enough."**

**"****I doubt it," shouted tiny Professor Marchbanks, "not if Dumbledore doesn't want to be found! I should know… examined him personally in Transfiguration and Charms when he did NEWTs… did things with a wand I'd never seen before." **

"I didn't think she was that old." Bill said.

"Did she really, sir?" Padfoot asked.

"She did indeed Mr. Black." Dumbledore said.

**"****Yes… well…" said Professor Umbridge as Cris, Ron and Hermione dragged their feet up the marble staircase as slowly as they dared, "let me show you to the staff room. I daresay you'd like a cup of tea after your journey."**

**It was an uncomfortable sort of an evening. Everyone was trying to do some last-minute revising but nobody seemed to be getting very far. Cris went to bed early but then lay awake for what felt like hours. She remembered her careers consultation and McGonagall's furious declaration that she would help her become an Auror if it was the last thing she did. She wished she had expressed a more achievable ambition now that exam time was here. She knew **she** was not the only one lying awake, but none of the others in the dormitory spoke and finally, one by one, they fell asleep.**

**None of the fifth-years talked very much at breakfast next day, either: Parvati was practicing incantations under her breath while the salt cellar in front of her twitched; Hermione was rereading Achievements in Charming so fast that her eyes appeared blurred; and Neville kept dropping his knife and fork and knocking over the marmalade.**

"Knowing me, I probably didn't get much sleep." Neville said.

"Probably, you never sleep when we have big tests like that." Cris said.

"That's true,"

**Once breakfast was over, the fifth- and seventh-years milled around in the Entrance Hall while the other students went off to lessons; then, at half past nine, they were called forwards class by class to re-enter the Great Hall, which had been rearranged exactly as Cris had seen it in the Pensieve when her father, Sirius and Snape had been taking their OWLs; the four house tables had been removed and replaced instead with many tables for one, all facing the staff-table end of the Hall where Professor McGonagall stood facing them. When they were all seated and quiet, she said, "You may begin," and turned over an enormous hour-glass on the desk beside her, on which there were also spare quills, ink bottles and rolls of parchment.**

**Cris turned over her paper, her heart thumping hard - three rows to her right and four seats ahead Hermione was already scribbling - and lowered her eyes to the first question: a) Give the incantation and b) describe the wand movement required to make objects fly.**

"That's easy." Cris said.

"You do know that, don't you Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do, I seem to remember saving Cris' arse with that spell." Ron said. The group chuckled as they remembered that scene from the first book.

**Cris had a fleeting memory of a club soaring high into the air and landing loudly on the thick skull of a troll… smiling slightly, she bent over the paper and began to write.**

**"****Well, it wasn't too bad, was it?" asked Hermione anxiously in the Entrance Hall two hours later,**

"Ah, it doesn't give us the whole test?" Ron asked.

"Nope, that would be a long chapter." Charlie said.

"That is would be." Cris said.

**still clutching the exam paper. "I'm not sure I did myself justice on Cheering Charms, I just ran out of time. Did you put in the counter-charm for hiccoughs? I wasn't, sure whether I ought to, it felt like too much **

"There is no such thing as too much on an exam." Percy said.

"There is for teachers," Snape said.

"We have hundreds of papers and tests to grade, it's best especially on a test like this to give what the question asks for." McGonagall said.

"Got it," the current fifth year students said.

**- and on question twenty-three -"**

**"****Hermione," said Ron sternly, "we've been through this before… we're not going through every exam afterwards, it's bad enough doing them once."**

"It is, it's bad on my nerves." Cris said.

"That's your mother's side." Prongs said. Cris smiled and Lily smacked him so Fleur continued reading.

**The fifth-years ate lunch with the rest of the school (the four house tables had reappeared for the lunch hour), then they trooped off into the small chamber beside the Great Hall, where they were to wait until called for their practical examination. As small groups of students were called forwards in alphabetical order, those left behind muttered incantations and practiced wand movements, occasionally poking each other in the back or eye by mistake.**

**Hermione's name was called. Trembling, she left the chamber with Anthony Goldstein, Gregory Goyle and Daphne Greengrass. **

"Ouch, two Slytherins and a Ravenclaw." Cris said.

"Anthony and Daphne aren't too bad though." Hermione said.

"It's Greg you have to worry about." Draco said.

**Students who had already been tested did not return afterwards, so Cris and Ron had no idea how Hermione had done.**

"Which is probably helpful." Cris said.

"Probably," Ron said.

**"****She'll be fine, remember she got a hundred and twelve percent on one of our Charms tests?" said Ron.**

**Ten minutes later, Professor Flitwick called, "Parkinson, Pansy - Patil, Padma - Patil, Parvati - Potter, Cristal."**

**"****Good luck," said Ron quietly. Cris walked into the Great Hall, clutching her wand so tightly her hand shook.**

**"****Professor Tofty is free, Potter," squeaked Professor Flitwick, who was standing just inside the door. He pointed Cris towards what looked like the very oldest and baldest examiner who was sitting behind a small table in a far corner, a short distance from Professor Marchbanks, who was halfway through testing Draco Malfoy. **

"What am I still doing there?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea," Cris said.

**"****Potter, is it?" said Professor Tofty, consulting his notes and peering over his pince-nez at Cris as she approached. "The famous Potter?"**

**Out of the corner of her eye, Cris distinctly saw Malfoy throw a scathing look over at her; the wine-glass Malfoy had been levitating fell to the floor and smashed. **

"You shouldn't let something distract you." Moody said. Draco nodded as he mentally took note on it.

**Cris could not suppress a grin; Professor Tofty smiled back at her encouragingly.**

**"****That's it," he said in his quavery old voice, "no need to be nervous. Now, if I could ask you to take this egg cup and make it do some cartwheels for me."**

**On the whole, Cris thought it went rather well. Her Levitation Charm was certainly much better than Malfoy's had been, though she wished she had not mixed up the incantations for Color Change and Growth Charms, so that the rat she was supposed to be turning orange swelled shockingly and was the size of a badger before Cris could rectify her mistake.**

"At least you were able to fix the mistake, they might take off some points but that's not too bad." Remus said.

"Thanks," Cris said.

**She was glad Hermione had not been in the Hall at the time and neglected to mention it to her afterwards. **

Hermione pouted while Cris laughed and smiled at her best friend.

**She could tell Ron, though; Ron had caused a dinner plate to mutate into a large mushroom and had no idea how it had happened.**

"How in the world did you do that?" Remus asked his eyes dancing in amusement.

"I have no clue how that could happen." Ron said.

**There was no time to relax that night; they went straight to the common room after dinner and submerged themselves in revision for Transfiguration next day; Cris went to bed with her head buzzing with complex spell models and theories.**

**She forgot the definition of a Switching Spell during her written paper next morning but just as time was out remembered it and quickly wrote it down. She thought her practical could have been a lot worse. At least she managed to Vanish the whole of her iguana, whereas poor Daphne Greengrass**

"Why is she testing with you?" Gwen asked.

"For some reason for this one it goes by first name rather than last name." Dumbledore said.

"That's weird." Gwen said.

**lost her head completely at the next table and somehow managed to multiply her ferret into a flock of flamingos, causing the examination to be halted for ten minutes while the birds were captured and carried out of the Hall.**

"Wow, she's usually really good." Draco said.

"The exams are stressful." Keiran said.

"True," Draco said.

**They had their Herbology exam on Wednesday (other than a small bite from a Fanged Geranium, Cris felt she had done reasonably well); and then, on Thursday, Defense Against the Dark Arts.**

"You're going to ace that one." Remus said.

"I hope so, I'm rather good at it." Cris said.

"If you don't get an outstanding I'll be shocked." Sirius said.

**Here, for the first time, Cris felt sure she had passed. She had no problem with any of the written questions and took particular pleasure, during the practical examination, in performing all the counter-jinxes and defensive spells right in front of Umbridge, who was watching coolly from near the doors into the Entrance Hall.**

**"Oh, bravo!" cried Professor Tofty, who was examining Cris again, when Cris demonstrated a perfect Boggart banishing spell. "Very good indeed! Well, I think that's all, Potter… unless…" He leaned forwards a little. "I heard, from my dear friend Tiberius Ogden, that you can produce a Patronus? For a bonus point…?"**

"That isn't fair!" Hermione said.

"Well, I can't control what the examiners want." Cris said.

"I hope they do that for everyone." Hermione said.

"It's not normal fifth year material, it's done in seventh year so I don't think they will." Bill said. Hermione mock pouted and Cris just grinned sheepishly.

**Cris raised her wand, looked directly at Umbridge and imagined her being sacked.**

"It's not technically a memory but it is a happy thought so it should work." Remus said.

**"Expecto patronum!"**

**Her silver stag erupted from the end of her wand and cantered the length of the Hall. All of the examiners looked around to watch its progress and when it dissolved into silver mist Professor Tofty clapped his veined and knotted hands enthusiastically.**

**"Excellent!" he said. "Very well, Potter, you may go!"**

**As Cris passed Umbridge beside the door, their eyes met. There was a nasty smile playing around her wide, slack mouth, but she did not care. Unless she was very much mistaken (and she was not planning on telling anybody, in case she was), she had just achieved an 'Outstanding' OWL.**

"I hope I get it." Cris said.

"If you don't they'll be crazy." Remus said.

**On Friday, Cris and Ron had a day off while Hermione sat her Ancient Runes exam, and as they had the whole weekend in front of them they permitted themselves a break from revision. **

"Good, it's always good to give your mind a break." Mr. Weasley said.

**They stretched and yawned beside the open window, through which warm summer air was wafting as they played wizard chess. Cris could see Hagrid in the distance, teaching a class on the edge of the Forest. She was trying to guess what creatures they were examining - she thought it must be unicorns, because the boys seemed to be standing back a little - when the portrait hole opened and Hermione clambered in, looking thoroughly bad-tempered.**

"I don't like where this is going." Hermione said.

"We better steer clear." Cris said to Ron who nodded his head.

**"How were the Runes?" said Ron, yawning and stretching.**

**"I mistranslated ehwaz," said Hermione furiously. "It means partnership, not Defense; I mixed it up with eihwaz."**

"That's not a horrible mistake to make, it's actually quite easy." Bill said. "I made the same mistake."

"I'll just have to remember it." Hermione said.

"You will," Cris and Ron said.

**"Ah well," said Ron lazily, "that's only one mistake, isn't it, you'll still get -"**

**"Oh, shut up!" said Hermione angrily. "It could be the one mistake that makes the difference between a pass and a fail. And what's more, someone's put another Niffler in Umbridge's office. I don't know how they got it through that new door, but I just walked past there and Umbridge is shrieking her head off - by the sound of it, it tried to take a chunk out of her leg -"**

**"Good," said Cris and Ron together.**

**"It is not good!" said Hermione hotly. "She thinks it's Hagrid doing it, remember? And we do not want Hagrid chucked out!"**

**"He's teaching at the moment; she can't blame him," said Cris, gesturing out of the window.**

"She won't wait for proof." Sirius said.

"Sadly," Remus said.

**"Oh, you're so naive sometimes, really think Umbridge will wait for proof?" said Hermione, who seemed determined to be in a towering temper, and she swept off towards the girls' dormitories, banging the door behind her.**

**"Such a lovely, sweet-tempered girl," said Ron, very quietly, prodding his queen forward to beat up one of Cris knights. Cris leaned over and whacked Ron on the back of his head with a pillow. **

"Thank you Bolt," Hermione said.

"It may not have happened yet but you're welcome." Cris said.

**Hermione's bad mood persisted for most of the weekend, though Cris and Ron found it quite easy to ignore as they spent most of Saturday and Sunday revising for Potions on Monday, the exam which Cris had been looking forward to least - and which she was sure would be the downfall of her ambitions to become an Auror. Sure enough, she found the written paper difficult, though she thought she might have got full marks on the question about Polyjuice Potion; she could describe its effects accurately, having taken it illegally in her second year.**

"You know, that is one thing we never did." Prongs said.

"We give you Marauder points for that one." Padfoot said. Cris smiled at them as Fleur continued to read.

**The afternoon practical was not as dreadful as she had expected it to be. With Snape absent from the proceedings, she found that she was much more relaxed than she usually was while making potions. Neville, who was sitting very near Cris, also looked happier than Cris had ever seen him during a Potions class. When Professor Marchbanks said, "Step away from your cauldrons, please, the examination is over," Cris corked her sample flask feeling that she might not have achieved a good grade but she had, with luck, avoided a fail.**

**"Only four exams left," said Parvati Patil wearily as they headed back to Gryffindor common room.**

**"Only!" said Hermione snappishly. "I've got Arithmancy and it's probably the toughest subject there is!"**

"So why did you take it?" Bill asked.

"It sounded interesting." Hermione said.

**Nobody was foolish enough to snap back, so she was unable to vent her spleen on any of them and was reduced to telling off some first-years for giggling too loudly in the common room.**

"Mione, you need something to vent out those emotions." Cris said.

"What do you suggest?" Hermione asked.

"Well, flying and gymnastics works for me." Cris said.

"Seriously, you should see her on the uneven bars." Gwen said.

"Knitting always seemed to help calm me down and relax me." Hermione said.

"Then start that whenever you're stressed." Cris said.

"I think I will, thanks Bolt." Hermione said.

"That's what I'm here for."

**Cris was determined to perform well in Tuesdays Care of Magical Creatures exam so as not to let Hagrid down. The practical examination took place in the afternoon on the lawn on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where students were required to correctly identify the Knarl hidden among a dozen hedgehogs (the trick was to offer them all milk in turn: Knarls, highly suspicious creatures whose quills had many magical properties, generally went berserk at what they saw as an attempt to poison them); then demonstrate correct handling of a Bowtruckle; feed and clean out a Fire Crab without sustaining serious burns; and choose, from a wide selection of food, the diet they would give a sick unicorn.**

"Sounds quite easy." Said the fourth years and the fifth years in the room. They all took note of that.

**Cris could see Hagrid watching anxiously out of his cabin window. When Cris' examiner, a plump little witch this time, smiled at her and told her she could leave, Cris gave Hagrid a fleeting thumbs-up before heading back to the castle.**

**The Astronomy theory paper on Wednesday morning went well enough. Cris was not convinced she had got the names of all Jupiter's moons right,**

"Europa, Ganymede, Io, Callisto." Cris said. "There's a lot more but I don't remember them all."

"I think those are the only ones we are taught." Hermione said.

**but was at least confident that none of them was inhabited by mice. **

**They had to wait until evening for their practical Astronomy; the afternoon was devoted instead to Divination.**

"I wonder how bad I do on that one." Cris said.

"I don't think it'll be that bad." Lily said.

"I hope not." Cris said.

**Even by Cris' low standards in Divination, the exam went very badly. She might as well have tried to see moving pictures on the desktop as in the stubbornly blank crystal ball; she lost her head completely during tea-leaf reading, saying it looked to her as though Professor Marchbanks would shortly be meeting a round, dark, soggy stranger, and rounded off the whole fiasco by mixing up the life and head-lines on her palm and informing her that she ought to have died the previous Tuesday. **

"She'll know you're pretending." Tonks said with a laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind." Cris said with a laugh.

**"Well, we were always going to fail that one," said Ron gloomily as they ascended the marble staircase. He had just made Cris feel rather better by telling him how he had told the examiner in detail about the ugly man with a wart on his nose in his crystal ball, only to look up and realize he had been describing his examiner's reflection.**

Ron blushed very brightly at that as the group laughed at that.

"You probably failed that one then." Sirius said.

"Probably." Ron said.

**"We shouldn't have taken the stupid subject in the first place," said Cris.**

**"Still, at least we can give it up now."**

**"Yeah," said Cris. "No more pretending we care what happens when Jupiter and Uranus get too friendly."**

"You never did in the first place." Gwen said.

"That's why it said pretending to care." Cris said.

"Right,"

**"And from now on, I don't care if my tea-leaves spell die, Ron, die - I'm just chucking them in the bin where they belong."**

"Though if they do spell that I'd be worried." Ron said. Cris shared a look with Fred and George who were smirking the same she probably had on her face. Ron didn't notice but the Marauders did.

**Cris laughed just as Hermione came running up behind them. She stopped laughing at once, in case it annoyed her.**

**"Well, I think I've done all right in Arithmancy" she said, and Cris and Ron both sighed with relief. "Just time for a quick look over our star-charts before dinner, then…" **

**When they reached the top of the Astronomy Tower at eleven o'clock, they found a perfect night for stargazing, cloudless and still. The grounds were bathed in silvery moonlight and there was a slight chill in the air. Each of them set up his or her telescope and, when Professor Marchbanks gave the word, proceeded to fill in the blank star-chart they had been given.**

"Really not looking forward to that one." Ron said.

"I think we should take an hour or two nap before the test then go over the star charts then do the exam." Cris said.

"That is exactly what I did." Padfoot and Prongs said.

**Professors Marchbanks and Tofty strolled among them, watching as they entered the precise positions of the stars and planets they were observing. All was quiet except for the rustle of parchment, the occasional creak of a telescope as it was adjusted on its stand, and the scribbling of many quills. Half an hour passed, then an hour; the little squares of reflected gold light flickering on the ground below started to vanish as lights in the castle windows were extinguished.**

**As Cris completed the constellation Orion on her chart, however, the front doors of the castle opened directly below the parapet where she was standing, so that light spilled down the stone steps a little way across the lawn. Cris glanced down as she made a slight adjustment to the position of her telescope and saw five or six elongated shadows moving over the brightly lit grass before the doors swung shut and the lawn became a sea of darkness once more.**

"Who's coming out of the castle at that time?" Moony asked.

"I have no idea." Padfoot said.

**Cris put her eye back to her telescope and refocused it, now examining Venus. She looked down at her chart to enter the planet there, but something distracted her; pausing with her quill suspended over the parchment, she squinted down into the shadowy grounds and saw half a dozen figures walking over the lawn. If they had not been moving, and the moonlight had not been gilding the tops of their heads, they would have been indistinguishable from the dark ground on which they walked. Even at this distance, Cris had a funny feeling she recognized the walk of the squattest of them, who seemed to be leading the group.**

"She's not doing what I think she's doing is she?" Charlie asked with a gasp.

"What do you think she's doing?" Gwen asked. Cris and the rest of the present time students got it.

"She's sacking Hagrid." Cris said.

**She could not think why Umbridge would be taking a stroll outside after midnight, much less accompanied by five others. Then somebody coughed behind her, and she remembered that she was halfway through an exam. Sh had quite forgotten Venus's position. Jamming her eye to her telescope, she found it again and was once more about to enter it on her chart when, alert for any odd sound, she heard a distant knock which echoed through the deserted grounds, followed immediately by the muffled barking of a large dog.**

"Fang is such a sweet dog." Charlie said.

"That he is." Cris said.

**She looked up, her heart hammering. There were lights on in Hagrid's windows and the people she had observed crossing the lawn were now silhouetted against them. The door opened and she distinctly saw six sharply defined figures walk over the threshold. The door closed again and there was silence.**

**Cris felt very uneasy. She glanced around to see whether Ron or Hermione had noticed what she had, but Professor Marchbanks came walking behind her at that moment and, not wanting to look as though she was sneaking looks at anyone else's work, Cris hastily bent over her star chart and pretended to be adding notes to it while really peering over the top of the parapet towards Hagrid's cabin. Figures were now moving across the cabin windows, temporarily blocking the light.**

Glares were sent towards the book and to Umbridge in the room. Umbridge shifted uncomfortably, she was bound too tightly to the chair to do anything, she was only released during meal times even at night she was bound.

**She could feel Professor Marchbanks's eyes on the back of her neck and pressed her eye again to her telescope, staring up at the moon though she had marked its position an hour ago, but as Professor Marchbanks moved on she heard a roar from the distant cabin that echoed through the darkness right to the top of the Astronomy Tower. Several of the people around Cris ducked out from behind their telescopes and peered instead in the direction of Hagrid's cabin.**

**Professor Tofty gave another dry little cough.**

**"Try and concentrate, now, boys and girls," he said softly.**

"Like that's possible when you hear something like that." Sirius said.

"That's true." Hermione said.

**Most people returned to their telescopes. Cris looked to her left. Hermione was gazing transfixed at Hagrid's cabin.**

"Well we all care about Hagrid." Hermione said.

"And I'm sure he appreciates it." Bill said.

**"Ahem - twenty minutes to go," said Professor Tofty.**

**Hermione jumped and returned at once to her star-chart; Cris looked down at her own and noticed that she had mislabeled Venus as Mars. She bent to correct it.**

**There was a loud BANG from the grounds. Several people cried 'Ouch!' when they poked themselves in the face with the ends of their telescopes as they hastened to see what was going on below.**

**Hagrid's door had burst open and by the light flooding out of the cabin they saw him quite clearly a massive figure roaring and brandishing his fists, surrounded by six people, all of whom, judging by the tiny threads of red light they were casting in his direction, seemed to be attempting to Stun him.**

"What?!" Percy cried. 'Hagrid is the most kind-hearted person, why would anyone do this to him?' he thought.

"Stunning him won't do anything, his skin is too thick." Charlie said.

"Good," Gwen, Cris, and Hermione said breathing a sigh of relief.

**"No!" cried Hermione.**

"It's okay Mione, he'll be okay." Ron said.

"Good," Hermione said.

**"My dear!" said Professor Tofty in a scandalized voice. "This is an examination!"**

**But nobody was paying the slightest attention to their star-charts any more. Jets of red light were still flying about beside Hagrid's cabin, yet somehow they seemed to be bouncing off him; he was still upright and still, as far as Cris could see, fighting. Cries and yells echoed across the grounds; a man yelled, "Be reasonable, Hagrid!"**

"You should be reasonable." Padfoot said.

**Hagrid roared, "Reasonable be damned, yeh won' take me like this, Dawlish!"**

"And I liked him, damn good Auror too." Sirius said.

**Cris could see the tiny outline of Fang, attempting to defend Hagrid, leaping repeatedly at the wizards surrounding him until a Stunning Spell caught him and he fell to the ground. **

"Fang was being brave?" Cris asked.

"He was, especially as he's a coward." Charlie said.

**Hagrid gave a howl of fury, lifted the culprit bodily from the ground and threw him; the man flew what looked like ten feet and did not get up again. Hermione gasped, both hands over her mouth; Cris looked round at Ron and saw that he, too, was looking scared. None of them had ever seen Hagrid in a real temper before. **

"You never hurt one of Hagrid's pets." Charlie said.

"Or anyone he cares about." Bill said.

**"Look!" squealed Parvati, who was leaning over the parapet and pointing to the foot of the castle where the front doors had opened again; more light was spilling out on to the dark lawn and a single long black shadow was now rippling across the lawn.**

**"Now, really!" said Professor Tofty anxiously. "Only sixteen minutes left, you know!"**

"Someone is coming to help." Tonks said.

"I wonder who it is." Kingsley said.

"Could be any number of people." Sirius said.

**But nobody paid him the slightest attention: they were watching the person now sprinting towards the battle beside Hagrid's cabin.**

**"How dare you!" the figure shouted as she ran. "How dare you!"**

**"It's McGonagall!" whispered Hermione.**

"Good, I'll stop it." McGonagall said.

**"Leave him alone! Alone, I say!" said Professor McGonagall's voice through the darkness. "On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such -"**

**Hermione, Parvati and Lavender all screamed. No fewer than four Stunners **

"Four?!" screamed most of the room.

"That could easily kill someone." Tonks said.

**had shot from the figures around the cabin toward Professor McGonagall. Halfway between cabin and castle the red beams collided with her; for a moment she looked luminous, illuminated by an eerie red glow, then was lifted right off her feet, landed hard on her back, and moved no more.**

"She's alright, it took her awhile to get back on her feet." Keiran said.

"Madame Pomfrey sorted her out then?" Sirius asked.

"No, she couldn't help her that much, Professor McGonagall was sent to Mungo's." Teddy said.

"See, I'll be just fine." McGonagall said.

**"Galloping gargoyles!" shouted Professor Tofty, who seemed to have forgotten the exam completely. "Not so much as a warning! Outrageous behavior!"**

**"COWARDS!" bellowed Hagrid, his voice carrying clearly to the top of the tower, and several lights flickered back on inside the castle. "RUDDY COWARDS! HAVE SOME O' THAT - AN' THAT -"**

"He's fist fighting." Charlie said awed.

"Even a fully trained Auror will have problems with that." Tonks said.

**"Oh my —" gasped Hermione.**

**Hagrid took two massive swipes at his closest attackers; judging by their immediate collapse, they had been knocked cold. Cris saw Hagrid double over, and thought he had finally been overcome by a spell. But, on the contrary, next moment Hagrid was standing again with what appeared to be a sack on his back - then Cris realized that Fang's limp body was draped around his shoulders.**

"Fang's alright, right?" Cris asked.

"He was fine. He died about ten years ago for us, but he was fine." Al said.

"Well at least he'll be fine." Charlie said.

**"Get him, get him!" screamed Umbridge, but her remaining helper seemed highly reluctant to go within reach of Hagrid's fists; indeed, he was backing away so fast he tripped over one of his unconscious colleagues and fell over. Hagrid had turned and begun to run with Fang still hung around his neck. Umbridge sent one last Stunning Spell after him but it missed; and Hagrid, running full-pelt towards the distant gates, disappeared into the darkness.**

"There's no more Order members besides Severus at Hogwarts." McGonagall said.

"This could be very bad." Remus said.

**There was a long minutes quivering silence as everybody gazed open-mouthed into the grounds.**

**Then Professor Tofty's voice said feebly, "Um… five minutes to go, everybody."**

"I wonder if the point of that was to get everyone to fail Astronomy." Cris said.

"Certainly seems like it." Hermione said.

**Though she had only filled in two-thirds of her chart, Cris was desperate for the exam to end.**

"I'm sure we all were." Neville said.

**When it came at last she, Ron and Hermione forced their telescopes haphazardly back into their holders and dashed back down the spiral staircase. None of the students were going to bed; they were all talking loudly and excitedly at the foot of the stairs about what they had witnessed.**

**"That evil woman!" gasped Hermione, who seemed to be having difficulty talking due to rage.**

**"Trying to sneak up on Hagrid in the dead of night!"**

**"She clearly wanted to avoid another scene like Trelawney's," said Ernie Macmillan sagely, squeezing over to join them.**

"It seems that way, but she choose a very bad time to do it." Tonks said.

"That she did." Sirius said agreeing with his cousin.

**"Hagrid did well, didn't he?" said Ron, who looked more alarmed than impressed. "How come all the spells bounced off him?"**

**"It'll be his giant blood," said Hermione shakily. "Its very hard to Stun a giant, they're like trolls, really tough… but poor Professor McGonagall… four Stunners straight in the chest and she's not exactly young, is she?"**

**"Dreadful, dreadful," said Ernie, shaking his head pompously. "Well, I'm off to bed. Night, all."**

"He just saw a teacher take four stunners and a group of Ministry people trying to stun Hagrid and he's going to bed?" Gwen asked.

"Seems like it, it is late at night." Cris said.

"True,"

**People around them were drifting away, still talking excitedly about what they had just seen.**

**"At least they didn't get to take Hagrid off to Azkaban," said Ron. "I 'spect he's gone to join Dumbledore, hasn't he?"**

"He probably is, if he can find him." Remus said.

**"I suppose so," said Hermione, who looked tearful. "Oh, this is awful, I really thought Dumbledore would be back before long, but now we've lost Hagrid too."**

**They traipsed back to the Gryffindor common room to find it full. The commotion out in the grounds had woken several people, who had hastened to rouse their friends. Seamus and Dean, who had arrived ahead of Cris, Ron and Hermione, were now telling everyone what they had seen and heard from the top of the Astronomy Tower.**

**"But why sack Hagrid now?" asked Angelina Johnson, shaking her head. "It's not like Trelawney; he's been teaching much better than usual this year!"**

"It's because she's prejudice against part-humans, which makes no sense because some them are more powerful than regular humans." Remus said.

**"Umbridge hates part-humans," said Hermione bitterly, flopping down into an armchair. "She was always going to try and get Hagrid out."**

**"And she thought Hagrid was putting Nifflers in her office," piped up Katie Bell.**

**"Oh, blimey," said Lee Jordan, covering his mouth. "It's me who's been putting the Nifflers in her office. Fred and George left me a couple; I've been levitating them in through her window."**

"Oh Lee, now he's going to blame himself like Crisy." Fred said.

"I'm not that bad." Cris said.

"Sure you're not." George said.

**"She'd have sacked him anyway" said Dean. "He was too close to Dumbledore."**

**"That's true," said Cris, sinking into an armchair beside Hermione's.**

**"I just hope Professor McGonagall's all right," said Lavender tearfully.**

**"They carried her back up to the castle, we watched through the dormitory window," said Colin Creevey "She didn't look very well." **

"I'm sure I'll be alright, I'm not as young as I used to be." McGonagall said.

**"Madam Pomfrey will sort her out," said Alicia Spinnet firmly. "She's never failed yet."**

"And if she can't she'll send them to St. Mungo's." Robin said.

**It was nearly four in the morning before the common room cleared. Cris felt wide awake; the image of Hagrid sprinting away into the dark was haunting her; she was so angry with Umbridge she could not think of a punishment bad enough for her, though Ron's suggestion of having her fed to a box of starving Blast-Ended Skrewts had its merits. **

**She fell asleep contemplating hideous revenges and arose from bed three hours later feeling distinctly unrested.**

**Their final exam, History of Magic,**

"That's the last one?" Cris asked.

"At least it doesn't matter that much." Sirius said. Cris smiled at him though she felt something bad was about to happen, it was getting close to the end of the book and something bad always happens towards the end of the year.

**was not to take place until that afternoon. Cris would very much have liked to go back to bed after breakfast, but she had been counting on the morning for a spot of last-minute revision, so instead she sat with her head in her hands by the common-room window, trying hard not to doze off as she read through some of the notes stacked three-and-a-half feet high**

"That's taller than Ry." Al said.

"Isn't Ry only 5 though?" Cris asked.

"Yeah,"

**that Hermione had lent her.**

"Figures," Lily said with a smile.

**The fifth-years entered the Great Hall at two o'clock and took their places in front of their facedown examination papers. Cris felt exhausted. She just wanted this to be over, so that she could go and sleep; then tomorrow, she and Ron were going to go down to the Quidditch pitch - she was going to have a fly on Ron's broom - and savor their freedom from revision.**

"I miss flying." Cris said.

"Me too," the twins said.

**"Turn over your papers," said Professor Marchbanks from the front of the Hall, flicking over the giant hour-glass. "You may begin."**

**Cris stared fixedly at the first question. It was several seconds before it occurred to her that she had not taken in a word of it; there was a wasp buzzing distractingly against one of the high windows. Slowly, tortuously, she at last began to write an answer.**

**She was finding it very difficult to remember names and kept confusing dates. She simply skipped question four (In your opinion, did wand legislation contribute to, or lead to better control of, goblin riots of the eighteenth century?), thinking that she would go back to it if she had time at the end. She had a stab at question five (How was the Statute of Secrecy breached in 1749 and what measures were introduced to prevent a recurrence?) but had a nagging suspicion that she had missed several important points; she had a feeling vampires had come into the story somewhere.**

"They did." Hermione said.

"Thanks," Cris said.

**She looked ahead for a question she could definitely answer and her eyes alighted upon number ten: Describe the circumstances that led to the formation of the International Confederation of Wizards and explain why the warlocks of Liechtenstein refused to join.**

**I know this, Cris thought, though her brain felt torpid and slack. She could visualize a heading, in Hermione's handwriting: The formation of the International Confederation of Wizards… she had read those notes only this morning. **

"Sometimes reading notes before an exam can make you forget." Bill said.

"I know," Cris said.

**She began to write, looking up now and again to check the large hour-glass on the desk beside Professor Marchbanks. She was sitting right behind Parvati Patil, whose long dark hair fell below the back of her chair. Once or twice she found herself staring at the tiny golden lights that glistened in it when she moved her head slightly, and had to give her own head a little shake to clear it.**

… **the first Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards was Pierre Bonaccord, but his appointment was contested by the wizarding community of Liechtenstein, because -**

**All around Cris quills were scratching on parchment like scurrying, burrowing rats. The sun was very hot on the back of her head. What was it that Bonaccord had done to offend the wizards of Liechtenstein? Cris had a feeling it had something to do with trolls… she gazed blankly at the back of Parvati's head again. If she could only perform Legilimency and open a window in the back of her head and see what it was about trolls that had caused the breach between Pierre Bonaccord and Liechtenstein…**

"Cris!" cried the room.

"I haven't done anything yet." Cris said.

"I know it's tempting during this test but try not to cheat." Lily said.

"Okay," Cris said.

**Cris closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands, so that the glowing red of her eyelids grew dark and cool. Bonaccord had wanted to stop troll-hunting and give the trolls rights… but Liechtenstein was having problems with a tribe of particularly vicious mountain trolls… that was it.**

**She opened her eyes; they stung and watered at the sight of the blazing white parchment. Slowly, she wrote two lines about the trolls, then read through what she had done so far. It did not seem very informative or detailed, yet she was sure Hermione's notes on the Confederation had gone on for pages and pages. **

"They do," Hermione said.

"Okay, try not to answer it like that." Lily said.

"Give the basics." Moony said.

**She closed her eyes again, trying to see them, trying to remember… the Confederation had met for the first time in France, yes, she had written that already… Goblins had tried to attend and been ousted… she had written that, too… And nobody from Liechtenstein had wanted to come…**

**Think, she told herself, her face in her hands, while all around her quills scratched out never-ending answers and the sand trickled through the hour-glass at the front…**

**She was walking along the cool, dark corridor to the Department of Mysteries again,**

"Wait, you're having another vision while you're awake." Tonks said.

"This isn't good." Cris said.

**walking with a firm and purposeful tread, breaking occasionally into a run, determined to reach her destination at last… the black door swung open for her as usual, and here she was in the circular room with its many doors…**

**Straight across the stone floor and through the second door… patches of dancing light on the walls and floor and that odd mechanical clicking, but no time to explore, she must hurry…**

**She jogged the last few feet to the third door, which swung open just like the others…**

**Once again she was in the cathedral-sized room full of shelves and glass spheres…**

"The prophecy room," Sirius muttered so that nobody could hear him.

**her heart was beating very fast now… she was going to get there this time… when she reached number ninety-seven she turned left and hurried along the aisle between two rows…**

**But there was a shape on the floor at the very end, a black shape moving on the floor like a wounded animal… Cris' stomach contracted with fear… with excitement…**

**A voice issued from her own mouth, a high, cold voice empty of any human kindness…**

"**Take it for me… lift it down, now… I cannot touch it… but you can"**

"What is it? One of the spheres?" Cris asked.

"What's so special about a sphere?" Hermione asked.

"More than you know." Remus said.

"Why?" the trio asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out." Dumbledore said.

**The black shape on the floor shifted a little. Cris saw a long-fingered white hand clutching a wand rise at the end of her own arm… heard the high, cold voice say "Crucio!"**

Fleur flinched as she read the word.

**The man on the floor let out a scream of pain, attempted to stand but fell back, writhing. Cris was laughing. She raised her wand, the curse lifted and the figure groaned and became motionless.**

**"Lord Voldemort is waiting"**

**Very slowly, his arms trembling, the man on the ground raised his shoulders a few inches and lifted his head. His face was bloodstained and gaunt, twisted in pain yet rigid with defiance…**

**"You'll have to kill me," whispered Sirius.**

"No!" cried Cris as she launched herself at her Godfather.

"I'm fine; I'm going to be fine." Sirius whispered comforting words to her.

"Why are you there? Keiran would've been born." Robin said.

"I don't know," Sirius said as he rocked his goddaughter.

**"Undoubtedly I shall in the end," said the cold voice. "But you will fetch it for me first; Black… you think you have felt pain thus far? Think again… we have hours ahead of us and nobody to hear you scream…"**

**But somebody screamed as Voldemort lowered his wand again; somebody yelled and fell sideways off a hot desk on to the cold stone floor; Cris awoke as she hit the ground, still yelling, her scar on fire, as the Great Hall erupted all around her.**

"Zat's ze chapter." Fleur said.

"You can't be there." Cris said.

"I'll be fine, remember, I'm your boss in the future." Sirius said.

"Okay," Cris said.

"I say we go to bed now and finish the book tomorrow." Dumbledore said.

"That might be a good idea." Mrs. Weasley said.


	142. Break 11

Cris was still sitting on the couch after everyone went to bed. She couldn't sleep and Remus and Sirius promised to help her start Occlumency. They were making tea in the kitchen and Cris was just sitting there staring off into space thinking about what they have read.

"Cris," a voice said bringing her back to her surroundings. She blinked and looked up into Sirius' grey eyes. He handed her a cup of tea and sat down next to her.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Sirius said as he knew she was thinking about the vision.

"I know, I just don't want to think about losing you, you're the closest thing I have to a father." Cris said.

"I know pup, I know." Sirius said. He pulled her in for a hug until Remus walked into the room.

"Okay, Cris, we are going to start on the Occlumency, alright." Remus said. Cris nodded as Remus pulled up a chair directly in front of her.

"Alright, now I want you to breathe deeply and clear your mind. Think of something that relaxes you. Think of flying, feel the wind blowing through your hair." Remus said.

Cris closed her eyes as she imagined flying, the wind blowing through her hair, she felt herself relax.

Remus and Sirius watched as Cris' shoulders slumped as she breathed deeply. She seemed to be relaxed.

"Cris, now that you are relaxed I need you to empty your mind. We are going to try and get into your mind; I want you to think of a barrier, something that won't come down easily." Remus said.

The only thing Cris could think of was Hogwarts. But the Marauders knew their way around and so did Voldemort so she thought of Peeves inside as well, distracting whoever may be trying to enter her mind.

"Are you ready Cris?" Remus' voice said from a far.

"Yes," Cris whispered thinking of the one place she called home.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and nodded. Remus raised his wand and pointed it at his niece's head.

"Legilimens," Remus said. Remus was standing in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts and Remus couldn't help but chuckle. As he started to the nearest door he was suddenly pelted by water balloons. He looked to see Peeves smirking mischievously down at him. Remus ducked out of the way and down the corridor with Peeves chasing him pelting him with water balloons. Deciding enough was enough he pulled out of Cris' mind and laughed.

"Did I do it?" Cris asked panted slightly.

"I dare say you did cub, very marauder like of you." Remus said with a smile.

"What did you see?" Sirius asked.

"Hogwarts, Peeves was chasing me with water balloons." Remus said. Sirius laughed and hugged Cris.

"It's bedtime Prongslet, off to bed you go." Sirius said.

"And try doing what we just did every night, thinking of that." Remus said.

"Okay, night Remus, night Sirius." Cris said.

"Night," the two marauders said. They all went to bed ready for the next day so they could finish the book


	143. Chapter 32: Out of the Fire

Cris was woken up by Hermione and Ginny after a night of no dreams or nightmares and she was grateful for it. She sat up as they smiled at her.

"Sleep well?" Ginny asked.

"Yep," Cris said changing out of her pajamas and into a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt.

"So how was the Occlumency lesson last night?" Hermione asked.

"Really well, it didn't hurt like it did in the book, Remus and Sirius helped me a lot." Cris said.

"Because they know your strengths and Lupin knows how to teach you." Hermione said.

"Yeah, come on, breakfast is ready and we're finishing the rest of the book today." Ginny said.

"Alright," Cris said as she followed her three girl-friends out of the room. In the main room the smell of pancakes and sausage permeated throughout the room making Cris' mouth water. Sirius greeted her good morning with a big hug and a kiss to her temple.

"So did it work?" Sirius asked.

"It did, for once I had a peaceful night's sleep." Cris said.

"Good, let's get something to eat and finish these damn books." Sirius said. Cris smiled and nodded and they headed into the kitchen for breakfast. After everyone finished eating they headed back to their spots in the living room and Bill picked up the book to read the next chapter.

"**Chapter 32: Out of the Fire," **Bill read.

"And back into the Frying pan." Gwen said.

"Vhat?" Viktor asked.

"It's a Muggle saying. Out of the frying pan and into the fire, expect this is backwards." Gwen said.

"Oh,"

**"****I'm not going… I don't need the hospital wing… I don't want."**

**She was gibbering as she tried to pull away from Professor Tofty, who was looking at Cris with much concern after helping her out into the Entrance Hall with the students all around them staring.**

**"****I'm - I'm fine, sir," Cris stammered, wiping the sweat from her face. "Really… I just fell asleep… had a nightmare…"**

"Not an ordinary one though." Ginny said.

"True," Hermione said.

"Somehow I don't think I'll have a good O.W.L. on this one." Cris said. The group laughed at that.

"I don't think you will either, but its okay, History of Magic isn't really that important for what you want to do." Sirius said.

**"****Pressure of examinations!" said the old wizard sympathetically, patting Cris shakily on the shoulder. "It happens, young woman, it happens! Now, a cooling drink of water, and perhaps you will be ready to return to the Great Hall? The examination is nearly over, but you may be able to round off your last answer nicely?" **

"I don't think I'll be able to go back in after something like that." Charlie said.

"I doubt I'll be able to finish the test." Cris said.

"Nobody would blame you." Lily said.

**"Yes," said Cris wildly. "I mean… no… I've done - done as much as I can, I think…"**

**"Very well, very well," said the old wizard gently. "I shall go and collect your examination paper and I suggest that you go and have a nice lie down."**

"Somehow I don't think you're going to be doing that." Ron said.

"I think she's going to see if Sirius is okay." Robin said.

"That is what I would do." Cris said.

**"I'll do that," said Cris, nodding vigorously. "Thanks very much."**

**The second that the old man's heels disappeared over the threshold into the Great Hall, Cris ran up the marble staircase, hurtled along the corridors so fast the portraits she passed muttered reproaches, up more flights of stairs, and finally burst like a hurricane through the double doors of the hospital wing, causing Madam Pomfrey - who had been spooning some bright blue liquid into Montague's open mouth - to shriek in alarm.**

**"Potter, what do you think you're doing?"**

**"I need to see Professor McGonagall," gasped Cris, the breath tearing her lungs. "Now… it's urgent!"**

**"She's not here, Potter," said Madam Pomfrey sadly. "She was transferred to St. Mungo's this morning.**

"I kind of figured she would do that." McGonagall said.

"She couldn't heal you?" Padfoot asked wide eyed. Pomfrey always seemed to heal everything.

"Poppy can heal many things just certain things are above her level." Dumbledore said.

**Four Stunning Spells straight to the chest at her age? It's a wonder they didn't kill her."**

"Four stunners could kill anyone." Tonks said.

**"She's… gone?" said Cris, shocked.**

**The bell rang just outside the dormitory and she heard the usual distant rumbling of students starting to flood out into the corridors above and below her. She remained quite still, looking at Madam Pomfrey. Terror was rising inside her.**

**There was nobody left to tell. Dumbledore had gone, Hagrid had gone, but she had always expected Professor McGonagall to be there, irascible and inflexible, perhaps, but always dependably, solidly present…**

McGonagall smiled at her and Cris smiled back.

**"I don't wonder you're shocked, Potter," said Madam Pomfrey, with a kind of fierce approval in her face. "As if one of them could have Stunned Minerva McGonagall face-on by daylight! Cowardice, that's what it was… despicable cowardice… if I wasn't worried what would happen to you students without me, I'd resign in protest."**

"Then it's probably a really good thing she doesn't." Keiran said.

"I wonder what would happen." Cris said.

"Probably someone who supports the ministry and would have you carted off to Mungo's." Remus said.

"Yeah, I'm glad she doesn't go anywhere." Cris said.

**"Yes," said Cris blankly.**

**She wheeled around and strode blindly from the hospital wing into the teeming corridor where she stood, buffeted by the crowd, panic expanding inside her like poison gas so that her head swam and she could not think what to do…**

**Ron and Hermione, said a voice in her head.**

"I wonder what we can do." Ron said.

"Knowing us, probably something stupid and dangerous. It is the end of the year and something always happens to us at the end of the year." Hermione said.

"That's so true; I wonder why it's the end of the year." Cris said.

"So we have time to learn new spells maybe." Hermione said.

"Seems like it." Ron said.

**She was running again, pushing students out of the way, oblivious to their angry protests. She sprinted back down two floors and was at the top of the marble staircase when she saw them hurrying towards her.**

**"Cris!" said Hermione at once, looking very frightened. "What happened? Are you all right? Are you ill?"**

**"Where have you been?" demanded Ron.**

**"Come with me," Cris said quickly. "Come on, I've got to tell you something."**

**She led them along the first-floor corridor, peering through doorways, and at last found an empty classroom into which she dived, closing the door behind Ron and Hermione the moment they were inside, and leaned against it, facing them.**

**"Voldemort's got Sirius."**

**"What?"**

**"How d'you -?"**

**"Saw it. Just now. When I fell asleep in the exam."**

**"But - but where? How?" said Hermione, whose face was white.**

"You aren't taking this very well." Tonks said.

"I'm sure I'm terrified that he could be anywhere and that if anyone knew if he was missing." Hermione said.

"I'm sure he was home taking his turn of baby duties." Robin said. Keiran blushed deeply at this since he was 21 and his mum was currently pregnant with him.

"You were such a cute baby." Victoire said kissing him sweetly. Keiran blushed brighter because his mum insisted on showing Vic his baby pictures.

**"I dunno how," said Cris. "But I know exactly where. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls and they're at the end of row ninety-seven… he's trying to use Sirius to get whatever it is he wants from in there… he's torturing him… says he'll end by killing him!"**

**Cris found her voice was shaking, as were her knees. She moved over to a desk and sat down on it, trying to master herself.**

**"How're we going to get there?" she asked them.**

"I'm not there Cris, don't try and rescue me." Sirius said.

"But this is the future I can't control what my future self does." Cris said.

"Right," Sirius said.

**There was a moment's silence. Then Ron said, "G-get there?"**

**"Get to the Department of Mysteries, so we can rescue Sirius!" Cris said loudly.**

**"But - Cris…" said Ron weakly.**

"This is crazier than our usual end of the year events." Ron said.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Teddy said.

"We do something crazier than this?" Cris asked.

"The only thing I can think of is breaking into Gringotts." Bill said. He looked over at the future kids and Bill couldn't help but gape at the trio.

"You mean, these three broke into Gringotts?" Charlie asked.

"In their seventh year but they had to. So you'll see when we get to the seventh book." Keiran said.

"That is insane," Hermione said.

"Can we get back to reading?" Snape asked. Bill turned back to the book.

**"What? What?" said Cris.**

**She could not understand why they were both gaping at her as though she was asking them something unreasonable.**

**"Cris," said Hermione in a rather frightened voice, "er… how… how did Voldemort get into the Ministry of Magic without anybody realizing he was there?"**

"Well he's Voldemort and you'd be surprised at what he can do." Cris said.

"That's true, though he would probably make a whole scene of it and everyone would know by now." Remus said.

"True, but you never know." Cris said.

**"How do I know?" bellowed Cris. "The question is how we're going to get in there!"**

**"But… Cris, think about this," said Hermione, taking a step towards him, "it's five o'clock in the afternoon… the Ministry of Magic must be full of workers… how would Voldemort and Sirius have got in without being seen? Cris… they're probably the two most wanted wizards in the world… you think they could get into a building full of Aurors undetected?"**

"Yes, please talk some sense into her, I know she's worried." Lily said.

"We'll try, no promises that it'll work though." Ron said.

"She's too stubborn for her own good." Hermione said.

"She comes by that naturally." Moony said.

"Oi!" cried all the Potters in the room which caused everyone to laugh.

**"I dunno, Voldemort used an Invisibility Cloak or something!" Cris shouted. "Anyway, the Department of Mysteries has always been completely empty whenever I've been -"**

**"You've never been there, Cris," said Hermione quietly. "You've dreamed about the place, that's all."**

"But they're always so realistic." Cris said. "Almost like a memory, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, dreams so realistic it's like you're there." Lily said.

**"They're not normal dreams!" Cris shouted in her face, standing up and taking a step closer to her in turn. She wanted to shake her. "How d'you explain Ron's dad then, what was all that about, how come I knew what had happened to him?"**

**"He's got a point," said Ron quietly, looking at Hermione.**

**"But this is just — just sounds unlikely." said Hermione desperately. "Cris, how on earth could Voldemort have got hold of Sirius when he's been in Grimmauld Place all the time?"**

**"Sirius might've cracked and just wanted some fresh air," said Ron, sounding worried. "He's been desperate to get out of that house for ages -"**

"That's true, but Robin would probably beat me to a pulp if I left." Sirius said.

"That you would be." Robin said.

**"But why," Hermione persisted, "why on earth would Voldemort want to use Sirius to get the weapon, or whatever the thing is?"**

"Because he would know how close I am to Sirius and Remus and use them against me." Cris said.

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen Prongslet." Sirius said.

"Alright," Cris mumbled.

**"I dunno, there could be loads of reasons!" Cris yelled at her. "Maybe Sirius is just someone Voldemort doesn't care about seeing hurt -"**

**"You know what, I've just thought of something," said Ron in a hushed voice. "Sirius's brother was a Death Eater, wasn't he? Maybe he told Sirius the secret of how to get the weapon!"**

"He didn't I doubt Regulus would've told even if we were still close as we were before Hogwarts." Sirius said. Padfoot looked down as he remembered that his brother was dead.

**"Yeah - and that's why Dumbledore's been so keen to keep Sirius locked up all the time!" said Cris.**

**"Look, I'm sorry," cried Hermione, "but neither of you is making sense, and we've got no proof for any of this, no proof Voldemort and Sirius are even there -"**

**"Hermione, Cris has seen them!" said Ron, rounding on her.**

"But we don't know if it is fake or not." Hermione said.

"So I guess I'm going to find out if Sirius is safe at headquarters then." Cris said.

"You're going to sneak into Umbridge's office again, aren't you?" Tonks asked.

"Probably," Cris said.

**"Okay," she said, looking frightened yet determined, "I've just got to say this -"**

**"What?"**

**"You… this isn't a criticism, Cris! But you do… sort of… I mean - don't you think you've got a bit of a - a -saving-people thing!" she said.**

"You do!" shouted the room. Cris blushed brightly but realized that it was true.

"I will always go after someone I love." Cris said.

"And that's why we love you." Fred said kissing her forehead.

**She glared at her.**

**"And what's that supposed to mean, 'a -saving-people thing'?"**

**"Well… you…" she looked more apprehensive than ever. "I mean… last year, for instance… in the lake… during the Tournament… you shouldn't have… I mean, you didn't need to save that little Delacour girl… you got a bit… carried away…"**

"I took it seriously; I saw a little girl and Fleur not coming so I took action." Cris said.

"I couldn't zank 'oo enough, Gabrielle has not stopped talking about 'oo." Fleur said. Cris blushed at that but didn't say anything else.

**A wave of hot, prickly anger swept through Cris' body; how could she remind her of that blunder now?**

"I'm sure I don't want you to do something you'll regret." Hermione said.

"I understand." Cris said.

"Good,"

**"I mean, it was really great of you and everything," said Hermione quickly, looking positively petrified at the look on Cris' face, "everyone thought it was a wonderful thing to do -"**

**"That's funny," said Cris through gritted teeth, "because I definitely remember Ron saying I'd wasted time acting the hero… is that what you think this is? You reckon I want to act the hero again?"**

**"No, no, no!" said Hermione, looking aghast. "That's not what I mean at all!"**

**"Well, spit out what you've got to say, because we're wasting time here!" Cris shouted.**

**"I'm trying to say - Voldemort knows you, Cris! He took Ginny down into the Chamber of Secrets to lure you there, it's the kind of thing he does, he knows you're the - the sort of person who'd go to Sirius's aid! What if he's just trying to get you into the Department of Myst—?"**

**"Hermione, it doesn't matter if he's done it to get me there or not - they've taken McGonagall to St. Mungo's, there isn't anyone from the Order left at Hogwarts who we can tell, and if we don't go, Sirius is dead!"**

Robin winced as did Remus. Sirius took her hand to reassure her that he was there and wasn't going to go anywhere.

**"But Cris - what if your dream was - was just that, a dream?"**

**Cris let out a roar of frustration. Hermione actually stepped back from her, looking alarmed.**

**"You don't get it!" Cris shouted at her, "I'm not having nightmares, I'm not just dreaming! What d'you think all the Occlumency was for, why d'you think Dumbledore wanted me prevented from seeing these things? Because they're REAL, Hermione - Sirius is trapped, I've seen him. Voldemort's got him, and no one else knows, and that means we're the only ones who can save him, and if you don't want to do it, fine, but I'm going, understand? And if I remember rightly, you didn't have a problem with my saving-people thing when it was you I was saving from the Dementors, or -" he rounded on Ron "- when it was your sister I was saving from the Basilisk -"**

**"I never said I had a problem!" said Ron heatedly.**

**"But Cris, you've just said it," said Hermione fiercely, "Dumbledore wanted you to learn to shut these things out of your mind, if you'd done Occlumency properly you'd never have seen this -"**

"Which you know now." Remus said with a smile.

"After the first time?" Snape asked.

"If you know how to teach her then she will succeed." Remus said.

**"IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO ACT LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN -"**

**"Sirius told you there was nothing more important than you learning to close your mind!"**

**"WELL, I EXPECT HE'D SAY SOMETHING DIFFERENT IF HE KNEW WHAT I'D JUST-"**

**The classroom door opened. Cris, Ron and Hermione whipped around. Ginny walked in, looking curious, closely followed by Luna, who as usual looked as though she had drifted in accidentally.**

"You tend to do that a lot." Ginny said.

"It makes life more interesting." Luna said.

**"Hi," said Ginny uncertainly. "We recognized Cris' voice. What are you yelling about?"**

**"Never you mind," said Cris roughly.**

**Ginny raised her eyebrows.**

**"There's no need to take that tone with me," she said coolly, "I was only wondering whether I could help."**

**"Well, you can't," said Cris shortly.**

"You two are a lot alike." Ron said.

"You just realized this?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Wow," Cris and Ginny said.

"You're oblivious." Hermione said.

**"You're being rather rude, you know," said Luna serenely.**

"That's because she's worried, James is the exact same way." Sirius said.

"Yeah, he was like that whenever Moony disappeared on the full moon before we figured out about the lycanthropy." Padfoot said.

"It drove me up the wall with worry whenever you disappeared every month." Prongs said.

"Sorry for worrying you." Moony said.

**Cris swore and turned away. The very last thing she wanted now was a conversation with Luna Lovegood.**

**"Wait," said Hermione suddenly. "Wait… Cris, they can help."**

**Cris and Ron looked at her.**

**"Listen," she said urgently, "Cris, we need to establish whether Sirius really has left Headquarters."**

"Good, at least someone is the voice of reason." Lily said.

"Someone has to be." Hermione said.

"Thank Merlin for you." Prongs said.

"We'd probably be lost without Hermione." Ron said.

"Most definitely," Cris said.

**"I've told you, I saw -"**

**"Cris, I'm begging you, please!" said Hermione desperately. "Please let's just check that Sirius isn't at home before we go charging off to London. If we find out he's not there, then I swear I won't try to stop you. I'll come, I'll d - do whatever it takes to try and save him."**

**"Sirius is being tortured NOW!" shouted Cris. "We haven't got time to waste."**

**"But if this is a trick of Voldemort's, Cris, we've got to check, we've got to."**

**"How?" Cris demanded. "How're we going to check?"**

**"We'll have to use Umbridge's fire and see if we can contact him," said Hermione, who looked positively terrified at the thought. "We'll draw Umbridge away again, but we'll need lookouts, and that's where we can use Ginny and Luna."**

**Though clearly struggling to understand what was going on, Ginny said immediately, "Yeah, we'll do it," and Luna said, "When you say 'Sirius', are you talking about Stubby Boardman?"**

The group laughed at that yet again.

"Luna, next time you see your dad give him a hug from me." Sirius said. Luna blinked at him and smiled and nodded.

**Nobody answered her.**

**"Okay," Cris said aggressively to Hermione, "Okay, if you can think of a way of doing this quickly, I'm with you, otherwise I'm going to the Department of Mysteries right now."**

**"The Department of Mysteries?" said Luna, looking mildly surprised. "But how are you going to get there?"**

**Again, Cris ignored her.**

**"Right," said Hermione, twisting her hands together and pacing up and down between the desks.**

**"Right… well… one of us has to go and find Umbridge and - and send her off in the wrong direction, keep her away from her office. They could tell her - I don't know - that Peeves is up to something awful as usual"**

**"I'll do it," said Ron at once. "I'll tell her Peeves is smashing up the Transfiguration department or something, it's miles away from her office. Come to think of it, I could probably persuade Peeves to do it if I met him on the way."**

"He'll do it, anything to make the toad's life even more miserable." Sirius said.

"I wonder if I did talk Peeves into it." Ron said.

"I hope you did." Cris said.

**It was a mark of the seriousness of the situation that Hermione made no objection to the smashing up of the Transfiguration department.**

**"Okay," she said, her brow furrowed as she continued to pace. "Now, we need to keep students right away from her office while we force entry, or some Slytherins bound to go and tip her off."**

**"Luna and I can stand at either end of the corridor," said Ginny promptly, "and warn people not to go down there because someone's let off a load of Garrotting Gas."**

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said shocked.

"You don't realize I spend a lot of time with them." Ginny said.

"We've corrupted her!" the twins shouted. Mrs. Weasley groaned at that she was hoping that Ginny wouldn't be like the twins.

**Hermione looked surprised at the readiness with which Ginny had come up with this lie; Ginny shrugged and said, "Fred and George were planning to do it before they left."**

**"Okay," said Hermione. "Well then, Cris, you and I will be under the Invisibility Cloak and we'll sneak into the office and you can talk to Sirius -"**

**"He's not there, Hermione!"**

"But we don't know that." Hermione said.

"True," Cris said.

**"I mean, you can - can check whether Sirius is at home or not while I keep watch, I don't think you should be in there alone, Lee's already proved the windows a weak spot, sending those Nifflers through it."**

**Even through her anger and impatience, Cris recognized Hermione's offer to accompany her into Umbridge's office as a sign of solidarity and loyalty.**

**"I… okay, thanks," she muttered.**

**"Right, well, even if we do all of that, I don't think we're going to be able to bank on more than five minutes," said Hermione, looking relieved that Cris seemed to have accepted the plan, "not with Filch and the wretched Inquisitorial Squad floating around."**

**"Five minutes will be enough," said Cris. "C'mon, let's go -"**

**"Now?" said Hermione, looking shocked.**

**"Of course now!" said Cris angrily. "What did you think, we're going to wait until after dinner or something? Hermione, Sirius is being tortured right now!"**

**"I - oh, all right," she said desperately. "You go and get the Invisibility Cloak and we'll meet you at the end of Umbridge's corridor, okay?"**

**Cris didn't answer, but flung herself out of the room and began to fight her way through the milling crowds outside. Two floors up she met Seamus and Dean, who hailed her jovially and told her they were planning a dusk-till-dawn end-of-exams celebration in the common room.**

"Those are fun." Padfoot said.

"Not now, Pads." Prongs whispered. Padfoot nodded and kept quiet.

**Cris barely heard them. She scrambled through the portrait hole while they were still arguing about how many black-market Butterbeers they would need and was climbing back out of it, the Invisibility Cloak and Sirius's knife secure in her bag, before they noticed she had left them.**

**"Cris, d'you want to chip in a couple of Galleons? Harold Dingle reckons he could sell us some Firewhisky -" **

"You better not." Lily said.

"I don't think I'm going to mum." Cris said.

"Good," Lily said.

**But Cris was already tearing away back along the corridor, and a couple of minutes later was jumping the last few stairs to join Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna, who were huddled together at the end of Umbridge's corridor.**

**"Got it," she panted. "Ready to go, then?"**

**"All right," whispered Hermione as a gang of loud sixth-years passed them. "So Ron - you go and head Umbridge off… Ginny, Luna, if you can start moving people out of the corridor… Cris and I will get the Cloak on and wait until the coast is clear…"**

**Ron strode away, his bright-red hair visible right to the end of the passage; meanwhile Ginny's equally vivid head bobbed between the jostling students surrounding them in the other direction, trailed by Luna's blonde one.**

**"Get over here," muttered Hermione, tugging at Cris' wrist and pulling her back into a recess where the ugly stone head of a medieval wizard stood muttering to itself on a column. "Are - are you sure you're okay, Cris? You're still very pale."**

"Of course she's pale; she's frightened of losing Sirius." Robin said.

"I know, I worry every time she goes pale." Hermione said.

"Thanks Mia," Cris said with a smile.

**"I'm fine," she said shortly, tugging the Invisibility Cloak from out of her bag. In truth, her scar was aching, but not so badly that she thought Voldemort had yet dealt Sirius a fatal blow; it had hurt much worse than this when Voldemort had been punishing Avery…**

**"Here," she said; she threw the Invisibility Cloak over both of them and they stood listening carefully over the Latin mumblings of the bust in front of them.**

**"You can't come down here!" Ginny was calling to the crowd. "No, sorry, you're going to have to go round by the swiveling staircase, someone's let off Garrotting Gas just along here -"**

**They could hear people complaining; one surly voice said, "I can't see no gas."**

**"That's because it's colorless," said Ginny in a convincingly exasperated voice, "but if you want to walk through it, carry on, then we'll have your body as proof for the next idiot who doesn't believe us."**

"What if they don't believe you?" Bill asked.

"I'll probably stun them then." Ginny said with a shrug.

**Slowly, the crowd thinned. The news about the Garrotting Gas seemed to have spread; people were not coming this way anymore. When at last the surrounding area was quite clear, Hermione said quietly, "I think that's as good as we're going to get, Cris — come on, let's do it."**

**They moved forwards, covered by the Cloak. Luna was standing with her back to them at the far end of the corridor. **

**As they passed Ginny, Hermione whispered, "Good one… don't forget the signal."**

**"What's the signal?" muttered Cris, as they approached Umbridge's door.**

**"A loud chorus of 'Weasley is our King'**

"Yeah, that'll get my attention, it's annoying, even the nice one." Cris said.

"Really?" Ron asked frowning slightly.

"Just a little bit." Cris said.

**if they see Umbridge coming," replied Hermione, as Cris inserted the blade of Sirius's knife in the crack between door and wall. The lock clicked open and they entered the office.**

**The garish kittens were basking in the late-afternoon sunshine that was warming their plates, but otherwise the office was as still and unoccupied as last time. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.**

**"I thought she might have added extra security after the second Niffler."**

"She might have silent alarms on the door." Mr. Weasley said. Cris and Hermione went wide eyed.

"We are going to be in so much trouble." Cris said.

"No kidding," Hermione said.

**They pulled off the Cloak; Hermione hurried over to the window and stood out of sight, peering down into the grounds with her wand out. Cris dashed over to the fireplace, seized the pot of Floo powder and threw a pinch into the grate, causing emerald flames to burst into life there. She knelt down quickly, thrust her head into the dancing fire and cried, "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!"**

**Her head began to spin as though she had just got off a fair-ground ride though her knees remained firmly planted on the cold office floor. She kept her eyes screwed up against the whirling ash and when the spinning stopped she opened them to find herself looking out at the long, cold kitchen of Grimmauld Place.**

**There was nobody there. She had expected this, yet was not prepared for the molten wave of dread and panic that seemed to burst through her stomach at the sight of the deserted room. **

"I might be feeding Buckbeak and Robin might be feeding Keiran." Sirius said. Keiran blushed again as Victoire kissed his cheek.

**"Sirius?" she shouted. "Sirius, are you there?"**

**Her voice echoed around the room, but there was no answer except a tiny scuffing sound to the right of the fire.**

**"Who's there?" she called, wondering whether it was just a mouse.**

**Kreacher the house-elf crept into view. He looked highly delighted about something, though he seemed to have recently sustained a nasty injury to both hands, which were heavily bandaged.**

"Something isn't right." Sirius said.

"He must have done something terrible then." Padfoot said.

**"It's the Potter girl's head in the fire," Kreacher informed the empty kitchen, stealing furtive, oddly triumphant glances at Cris. "What has she come for, Kreacher wonders?"**

**"Where's Sirius, Kreacher?" Cris demanded.**

**The house-elf gave a wheezy chuckle.**

**"Master has gone out, Cristal Potter."**

"That can't be right." Sirius said.

"She isn't technically part of the family; he doesn't have to listen to her." Robin said.

"So he's lying to her?" Padfoot asked.

"Yes," Robin said.

"Great, now I think Sirius is in danger and I'm going to head to the Ministry." Cris said.

"Good luck with that." Tonks said.

"I always need the luck." Cris said.

**"Where's he gone? Where's he gone, Kreacher?"**

**Kreacher merely cackled.**

**"I'm warning you!" said Cris, fully aware that her scope for inflicting punishment upon Kreacher was almost non-existent in this position. "What about Remus? Mad-Eye? Any of them, are any of them there?"**

"Of course I'd be there." Robin said.

**"Nobody here but Kreacher!" said the elf gleefully, and turning away from Cris he began to walk slowly towards the door at the end of the kitchen. "Kreacher thinks he will have a little chat with his mistress now, yes, he hasn't had a chance in a long time, Kreacher's master has been keeping him away from her -"**

**"Where has Sirius gone?" Cris yelled after the elf. "Kreacher, has he gone to the Department of Mysteries?"**

"He won't tell you, that damned elf." Sirius said.

**Kreacher stopped in his tracks. Cris could just make out the back of his bald head through the forest of chair legs before her.**

**"Master does not tell poor Kreacher where he is going," said the elf quietly.**

**"But you know!" shouted Cris. "Don't you? You know where he is!"**

**There was a moment's silence, then the elf let out his loudest cackle yet.**

"That elf has gone insane." Padfoot said.

**"Master will not come back from the Department of Mysteries!" he said gleefully. "Kreacher and his mistress are alone again!"**

"It's a trap, now I'm certain of it." Tonks said.

**And he scurried forwards and disappeared through the door to the hall.**

**"You -!"**

**But before she could utter a single curse or insult, Cris felt a great pain at the top of her head;**

"You got caught." Sirius said.

"I have the worst luck." Cris said.

**she inhaled a lot of ash and, choking, found herself being dragged backwards through the flames, until with a horrible abruptness she was staring up into the wide, pallid face of Professor Umbridge who had dragged her backwards out of the fire by her ponytail and was now bending her neck back as far as it would go, as though she were going to slit her throat.**

"She better not have hurt you." Sirius said with a growl.

**"You think," she whispered, bending Cris' neck back even further, so that she was looking up at the ceiling, "that after two Nifflers I was going to let one more foul, scavenging little creature enter my office without my knowledge? I had Stealth Censoring Spells placed all around my doorway after the last one got in, you foolish girl. Take her wand," she barked at someone she could not see, and she felt a hand grope inside the chest pocket of her robes and remove the wand.**

**"Hers, too."**

**Cris heard a scuffle over by the door and knew that Hermione had also just had her wand wrested from her.**

"You both got caught." Charlie groaned.

"We still have Ron, Ginny and Luna out there." Hermione said.

"We probably got caught too." Ron said.

"That would suck." Ginny said.

**"I want to know why you are in my office," said Umbridge, shaking the fist clutching her ponytail so that she staggered.**

**"I was - trying to get my Firebolt!" Cris croaked.**

"Believable if she hadn't moved it." Prongs said.

"You need better lies." Padfoot said.

"I'll work on it." Cris said with a smile.

**"Liar." She shook her head again. "Your Firebolt is under strict guard in the dungeons, as you very well know, Potter. You had your head in my fire. With whom have you been communicating?"**

"A deranged house-elf." Remus said.

"That's very true." Sirius said.

"**No one -" said Cris, trying to pull away from her. She felt several hairs part company with her scalp.**

"**Liar!" shouted Umbridge. She threw her from her and she slammed into the desk. Now she could see Hermione pinioned against the wall by Millicent Bulstrode. Malfoy was leaning on the windowsill, smirking as he threw Cris' wand into the air one-handed and caught it again.**

**There was a commotion outside and several large Slytherins entered, each gripping Ron, Ginny, Luna and - to Cris' bewilderment - Neville,**

"What am I doing there?" Neville asked.

"You probably saw Ginny and Luna in trouble and went to help." Cris said.

"Probably," Neville said.

**who was trapped in a stranglehold by Crabbe and looked in imminent danger of suffocation. All four of them had been gagged.**

**"Got 'em all," said Warrington, shoving Ron roughly forwards into the room. "That one," he poked a thick finger at Neville, "tried to stop me taking her," he pointed at Ginny, who was trying to kick the shins of the large Slytherin girl holding her, "so I brought him along too."**

**"Good, good," said Umbridge, watching Ginny's struggles. "Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?"**

"Not for a little while anyway." Remus said.

"Then Vic here will arrive." Keiran said.

"At the moment there are nine including us." Al said pointing to James and Lily J.

"That's crazy." Tonks said.

**Malfoy laughed loudly and sycophantically. Umbridge gave her wide, complacent smile and settled herself into a chintz-covered armchair, blinking up at her captives like a toad in a flowerbed.**

**"So, Potter," she said. "You stationed lookouts around my office and you sent this buffoon," she nodded at Ron — Malfoy laughed even louder - "to tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration department when I knew perfectly well that he was busy smearing ink on the eyepieces of all the school telescopes - Mr. Filch having just informed me so.**

"Okay, terrible plan." Sirius said.

"We'll work on some good ones." Cris said.

**Yes, Cris thought bitterly, it seem that everything went wrong today, and there were so many ways they could have prevent this.**

**"Clearly, it was very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she is still too ill to talk to anyone."**

**Malfoy and a few of the other members of the Inquisitorial Squad laughed some more at that. Cris found she was so full of rage and hatred she was shaking.**

**"It's none of your business who I talk to," she snarled.**

"That's true, you can't control who she talks to." Sirius said.

**Umbridge's slack face seemed to tighten.**

**"Very well," she said in her most dangerous and falsely sweet voice. "Very well, Miss Potter… I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Draco, fetch Professor Snape." **

"This is not going to be good." Sirius said.

"You don't know, he could help." Remus said.

"I doubt it though." Sirius said.

**Malfoy stowed Cris' wand inside his robes and left the room smirking, but Cris hardly noticed. She had just realized something; she could not believe she had been so stupid as to forget it. She had thought that all the members of the Order, all those who could help her save Sirius, were gone - but she had been wrong. There was still a member of the Order of the Phoenix at Hogwarts - Snape.**

"Now she remembers me." Snape said rolling her eyes.

"Well to be fair, you never saw past that she looks like her father and you don't like her so why would she remember you?" McGonagall asked.

**There was silence in the office except for the fidgeting's and scuffling's resulting from the Slytherins' efforts to keep Ron and the others under control. Ron's lip was bleeding on to Umbridge's carpet as he struggled against Warrington's half-nelson; Ginny was still trying to stamp on the feet of the sixth-year girl who had both her upper arms in a tight grip; Neville was turning steadily more purple in the face while tugging at Crabbe's arms; and Hermione was attempting, in vain, to throw Millicent Bulstrode off her. Luna, however, stood limply by the side of her captor, gazing vaguely out of the window as though rather bored by the proceedings.**

"That's actually a good strategy, pretend to cooperate and then escape them when they are least expecting it." Tonks said.

**Cris looked back at Umbridge, who was watching her closely. She kept her face deliberately smooth and blank as footsteps were heard in the corridor outside and Draco Malfoy entered the room, closely followed by Snape.**

**"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" said Snape, looking around at all the pairs of struggling students with an expression of complete indifference.**

**"Ah, Professor Snape," said Umbridge, smiling widely and standing up again. "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."**

**"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter," he said, surveying her coolly through his greasy curtains of black hair. "Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient."**

**Umbridge flushed.**

"It's a good thing that you didn't drink the tea then, that much could have been deadly." Kingsley said.

**"You can make some more, can't you?" she said, her voice becoming more sweetly girlish as it always did when she was furious.**

**"Certainly," said Snape, his lip curling. "It takes a full moon-cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month."**

"Good, so how are they going to get out of there?" Alice asked.

"That is a very good question." Amelia said.

"We shall see." Cris said.

**"A month?" squawked Umbridge, swelling toadishly. "A month? But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!"**

**"Really?" said Snape, showing his first, faint sign of interest as he looked round at Cris. "Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules."**

**His cold, dark eyes were boring into Cris', who met his gaze unflinchingly, concentrating hard on what she had seen in her dream, willing Snape to read it in her mind, to understand…**

"There's a first time for everything." Lily said.

"It's official, I've gone crazy." Cris muttered.

"We've known that, love." Fred said.

"But we still love you." George said.

**"I wish to interrogate her repeated Umbridge angrily, and Snape looked away from Cris back into her furiously quivering face. "I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force her to tell me the truth!"**

**"I have already told you," said Snape smoothly, "that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter - and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did - I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much time for truth-telling."**

"Yeah, I'd rather live." Cris said.

"So do most people." Lily J said.

**Snape looked back at Cris, who stared at him, frantic to communicate without words.**

**Voldemort's got Sirius in the Department of Mysteries, she thought, he's got Sirius -**

**"You are on probation!" shrieked Professor Umbridge, and Snape looked back at her, his eyebrows slightly raised. "You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!"**

**Snape gave her an ironic bow and turned to leave. Cris knew her last chance of letting the Order know what was going on was walking out of the door.**

**"He's got Padfoot!" she shouted. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"**

"Good, she won't know my nickname; Snape's heard it loads of times in school." Sirius said.

**Snape had stopped with his hand on Umbridge's door handle.**

**"Padfoot?" cried Professor Umbridge, looking eagerly from Cris to Snape. "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does she mean, Snape?"**

**Snape looked round at Cris. His face was inscrutable. Cris could not tell whether he had understood or not, but she did not dare speak more plainly in front of Umbridge.**

"I'll understand, though I may not respond like I understand." Snape said. Cris nodded thankfully she got the message across.

**"I have no idea," said Snape coldly.**

"See, I may say that but I understand and will let the appropriate people know." Snape said.

"Good," Sirius said.

**"Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little. If Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if ever you apply for a job."**

"Good, I'd rather not suffocate to death." Neville said.

**He closed the door behind him with a snap, leaving Cris in a state of worse turmoil than before: Snape had been her very last hope. **

**She looked at Umbridge, who seemed to be feeling the same way; her chest was heaving with rage and frustration.**

**"Very well," she said, and she pulled out her wand. "Very well...I am left with no alternative... this is more than a matter of school discipline...this is an issue of Ministry security...yes...yes…"**

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Lily said. Fred and George held Cris tighter to them worried about what was about to happen.

**She seemed to be talking herself into something. She was shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot, staring at Cris, beating her wand against her empty palm and breathing heavily. As she watched her, Cris felt horribly powerless without her own wand.**

**"You are forcing me, Potter… I do not want to," said Umbridge, **

"Punch her Cris," Gwen said.

"Yeah, that's not a very smart thing to do." Cris said.

**still moving restlessly on the spot, "but sometimes circumstances justify the use… I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice."**

**Malfoy was watching her with a hungry expression on his face.**

**"The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue," said Umbridge quietly.**

"What!" screamed the room. Amelia Bones and Fudge were staring at Umbridge in disbelief.

"She better not use that curse on you, it's bad enough you've been put under it twice." Sirius said.

"Definitely don't want to go through that experience again." Cris said quietly.

**"No!" shrieked Hermione. "Professor Umbridge - it's illegal."**

**But Umbridge took no notice. There was a nasty, eager, excited look on her face that Cris had never seen before. She raised her wand.**

**"The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!" cried Hermione.**

**"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," said Umbridge, who was now panting slightly as she pointed her wand at different parts of Cris' body in turn, apparently trying to decide where it would hurt most. **

Growls were heard throughout the room.

**"He never knew I ordered Dementors to go after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel her, all the same."**

**"It was you!" gasped Cris. "You sent the Dementors after me?"**

"Dolores Umbridge, when this is all over you will be going to Azkaban for what you've done." Amelia said.

"It's a good thing you knew the Patronus then, I bet she was hoping that you would have received the kiss." Remus said.

"I think so too," Sirius said.

**"Somebody had to act," breathed Umbridge, as her wand came to rest pointing directly at Cris' forehead. "They were all bleating about silencing you somehow - discrediting you - but I was the one who actually did something about it… only you wriggled out of that one, didn't you, Potter? Not today though, not now -" And taking a deep breath, she cried, "Cruc—"**

Before someone could act Sirius stood up was across the room and punched Umbridge across the face.

"Sirius," Cris said wide eyed.

"Don't you fucking dare try to do that to her or anyone else ever again." Sirius whispered to her face. Umbridge was wide-eyed but nodded her head so fast it almost looked like a blur. Sirius sat back down in his seat and pretty soon Cris went and hugged him as Bill continued reading.

**"NO!" shouted Hermione in a cracked voice from behind Millicent Bulstrode. "No - Cris - we'll have to tell her!"**

"Wait, Hermione, what are you planning?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but I hope it's enough to stop her from cursing Cris." Hermione said.

"Me too," Ginny said.

**"No way!" yelled Cris, staring at the little of Hermione he could see.**

**"We'll have to, Cris, she'll force it out of you anyway, what's… what's the point?"**

**And Hermione began to cry weakly into the back of Millicent Bulstrode's robes. Millicent stopped trying to squash her against the wall immediately and dodged out of her way looking disgusted.**

**"Well, well, well!" said Umbridge, looking triumphant. "Little Miss Question-all is going to give us some answers! Come on then, girl, come on!"**

**"Er - my - nee - no!" shouted Ron through his gag.**

"I bet we all are really confused." Ginny said.

"I don't have to bet, I know we're confused." Ron said.

**Ginny was staring at Hermione as though she had never seen her before. Neville, still choking for breath, was gazing at her, too. But Cris had just noticed something. Though Hermione was sobbing desperately into her hands, there was no trace of a tear.**

"Nice act Mia," Cris said with a smile.

"Well I was in some of the plays we put on in primary school." Hermione said.

"I didn't know that." Cris said.

"You'd make a great Marauder." Prongs said with a smile.

**"I'm - I'm sorry everyone," said Hermione. "But - I can't stand it -"**

**"That's right, that's right, girl!" said Umbridge, seizing Hermione by the shoulders, thrusting her into the abandoned chintz chair and leaning over her. "Now then… with whom was Potter communicating just now?"**

**"Well," gulped Hermione into her hands, "well, he was trying to speak to Professor Dumbledore." **

"That'll grab her attention." Kingsley said.

**Ron froze, his eyes wide; Ginny stopped trying to stamp on her Slytherin captor's toes; and even Luna looked mildly surprised. Fortunately, the attention of Umbridge and her minions was focused too exclusively upon Hermione to notice these suspicious signs.**

"But you notice them." Tonks said.

"You'd make one hell of an Auror." Moody said.

**"Dumbledore?" said Umbridge eagerly. "You know where Dumbledore is, then?"**

**"Well… no" sobbed Hermione. "We've tried the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley and the Three Broomsticks and even the Hog's Head -"**

"Out of those I think I would be in the Hog's Head." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"Where do you think you are?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure, any number of places." Dumbledore said.

**"Idiot girl - Dumbledore won't be sitting in a pub when the whole Ministry's looking for him!" shouted Umbridge, disappointment etched in every sagging line of her face.**

"Then it is likely that I am at a pub then." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

**"But - but we needed to tell him something important!" wailed Hermione, holding her hands more tightly over her face, not, Cris knew, out of anguish, but to disguise the continued absence of tears.**

**"Yes?" said Umbridge with a sudden resurgence of excitement. "What was it you wanted to tell him?"**

**"We… we wanted to tell him it's r - ready!" choked Hermione. **

"What's ready?" the room asked.

"I have no clue." Hermione said.

**"What's ready?" demanded Umbridge, and now she grabbed Hermione's shoulders again and shook her slightly. "What's ready, girl?"**

"You shouldn't be a teacher at all, that's not how you treat children." McGonagall said.

"And her name isn't girl." Cris said.

**"The… the weapon," said Hermione.**

"What weapon?" some of the group asked.

"I get it, you're going to make her think that the D.A. was making some sort of weapon." Remus said.

"Apparently," Hermione said.

"It's brilliant." Cris said with a smile.

**"Weapon? Weapon?" said Umbridge, and her eyes seemed to pop with excitement. "You have been developing some method of resistance? A weapon you could use against the Ministry? On Professor Dumbledore's orders, of course?"**

"I love how she's making this so easy." Padfoot said.

"I know, I love it." Prongs said.

**"Y — y - yes," gasped Hermione, "but he had to leave before it was finished and n - n - now we've finished it for him, and we c - c - can't find him t - t - to tell him!"**

**"What kind of weapon is it?" said Umbridge harshly, her stubby hands still tight on Hermione's shoulders.**

**"We don't r - r - really understand it," said Hermione, sniffing loudly. "We j - j - just did what P - P - Professor Dumbledore told us t - t - to do."**

"Good, no technical explanations because she thinks you all are stupid anyway which is crazy." Charlie said.

**Umbridge straightened up, looking exultant.**

**"Lead me to the weapon," she said.**

**"I'm not showing… them," said Hermione shrilly, looking around at the Slytherins through her fingers.**

**"It is not for you to set conditions," said Professor Umbridge harshly.**

**"Fine," said Hermione, now sobbing into her hands again. "Fine… let them see it, I hope they use it on you! In fact, I wish you'd invite loads and loads of people to come and see! Th - that would serve you right - oh, I'd love it if the wh - whole school knew where it was, and how to u - use it, and then if you annoy any of them they'll be able to s - sort you out!"**

"Damn girl, where is this side of you more often?" Fred asked.

"Away from corruption." Hermione said with a giggle.

**These words had a powerful impact on Umbridge: she glanced swiftly and suspiciously around at her Inquisitorial Squad, her bulging eyes resting for a moment on Malfoy, who was too slow to disguise the look of eagerness and greed that had appeared on his face.**

**Umbridge contemplated Hermione for another long moment, then spoke in what she clearly thought was a motherly voice.**

**"All right, dear, let's make it just you and me… and we'll take Potter, too, shall we? Get up, now."**

**"Professor," said Malfoy eagerly, "Professor Umbridge, I think some of the Squad should come with you to look after -"**

**"I am a fully qualified Ministry official, Malfoy, do you really think I cannot manage two wandless teenagers alone?"**

"Her mistake." Cris said with a smile.

"No kidding, this should be fun." Hermione said.

**asked Umbridge sharply. "In any case, it does not sound as though this weapon is something that schoolchildren should see. You will remain here until I return and make sure none of these -" she gestured around at Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna "- escape."**

"Oh, we'll escape, and it'll be brilliant." Ron said.

**"All right," said Malfoy, looking sulky and disappointed.**

**"And you two can go ahead of me and show me the way" said Umbridge, pointing at Cris and Hermione with her wand. "Lead on."**

"That's the chapter." Bill said. He tossed the book to his daughter so she could read the next chapter.


	144. Chapter 33: Fight and Flight

"**Chapter 33: Fight and Flight," **Victoire read.

"Isn't supposed to be Fight or Flight?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, but I think it's being literal." Hermione said.

**Cris had no idea what Hermione was planning, or even whether she had a plan. **

"I'm sure I have something planned." Hermione said.

"You usually do." Cris said.

"If you didn't that would mean that the world was ending." Ron said with a smirk and kissed her cheek.

**She walked half a pace behind her as they headed down the corridor outside Umbridge's office, knowing it would look very suspicious if she appeared not to know where they were going. She did not dare attempt to talk to her; Umbridge was walking so closely behind them that she could hear her ragged breathing.**

**Hermione led the way down the stairs into the Entrance Hall. The din of loud voices and the clatter of cutlery on plates echoed from out of the double doors to the Great Hall - it seemed incredible to Cris that twenty feet away were people who were enjoying dinner, celebrating the end of exams, not a care in the world…**

"They are probably worrying about how well they did." Lily said.

"I know I worried." Bill said.

"Everyone does." Remus said.

**Hermione walked straight out of the oak front doors and down the stone steps into the balmy evening air. The sun was falling towards the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest now, and as Hermione marched purposefully across the grass - Umbridge jogging to keep up - their long dark shadows rippled over the grass behind them like cloaks.**

**"****It's hidden in Hagrid's hut, is it?" said Umbridge eagerly in Cris' ear.**

**"****Of course not," said Hermione scathingly. "Hagrid might have set it off accidentally"**

"Smart lass, play off people's prejudices." Moody said.

**"****Yes," said Umbridge, whose excitement seemed to be mounting. "Yes, he would have done, of course, the great half-breed oaf."**

**She laughed. Cris felt a strong urge to swing round and seize her by the throat, but resisted. Her scar was throbbing in the soft evening air but it had not yet burned white-hot, as she knew it would if Voldemort had moved in for the kill.**

**"Then… where is it?" asked Umbridge, with a hint of uncertainty in her voice as Hermione continued to stride towards the Forest.**

**"****In there, of course," said Hermione, pointing into the dark trees. "It had to be somewhere that students weren't going to find it accidentally, didn't it?"**

"I think I know where this is going." Remus said with a smile.

"I think I have a faint idea as well." Cris said with a smile.

**"****Of course," said Umbridge, though she sounded a little apprehensive now. "Of course… very well, then… you two stay ahead of me."**

**"****Can we have your wand, then, if we're going first?" Cris asked her.**

"Somehow I don't think she will give it to you." Tonks said.

"It was worth a try." Cris said.

**"****No, I don't think so, Miss Potter," said Umbridge sweetly, poking her in the back with it. "The Ministry places a rather higher value on my life than yours, I'm afraid."**

"Um I don't think so; I'd like to see you face Voldemort." Amelia said.

"No, she'd run away screaming before he killed her." Sirius said.

"That is so true." Laughed most of the room.

**As they reached the cool shade of the first trees, Cris tried to catch Hermione's eye; walking into the Forest without wands seemed to her to be more foolhardy than anything they had done so far this evening. **

"Yeah, it can be rather dangerous." Sirius said.

"I hope the two of you get out of there okay." Remus said.

**She, however, merely gave Umbridge a contemptuous glance and plunged straight into the trees, moving at such a pace that Umbridge, with her shorter legs, had difficulty in keeping up.**

**"****Is it very far in?" Umbridge asked, as her robe ripped on a bramble.**

**"****Oh yes," said Hermione, "yes, it's well hidden."**

"So well hidden that it doesn't even exist." Charlie said.

**Cris' misgivings increased. Hermione was not taking the path they had followed to visit Grawp, but the one she followed three years ago to the lair of the monster Aragog.**

"You should have told me that." Hermione said.

"I think I tried but it would be too suspicious to Umbridge." Cris said.

**Hermione had not been with her on that occasion; she doubted she had any idea what danger lay at the end of it.**

"I don't know, but now I do know, you'll have to show me." Hermione said.

"I will," Cris promised.

"I'll stay out of that." Ron said shivering at the thought of the spiders.

**"****Er - are you sure this is the right way?" she asked her pointedly.**

"I think you have to be blunter." Hermione said.

"Well I can't go out and say that's the way to the Acromantulas." Cris said.

"True," Hermione said.

**"****Oh yes," she said in a steely voice, crashing through the undergrowth with what she thought was a wholly unnecessary amount of noise. Behind them, Umbridge tripped over a fallen sapling.**

**Neither of them paused to help her up again; Hermione merely strode on, calling loudly over her shoulder, "It's a bit further in!"**

**"****Hermione, keep your voice down," Cris muttered, hurrying to catch up with her. "Anything could be listening in here -"**

"I think that may be the point." Bill said.

"This should be very good then." Sirius said with a wide grin and rubbing his hands together.

**"****I want us heard," she answered quietly, as Umbridge jogged noisily after them. "You'll see…"**

**They walked on for what seemed a long time, until they were once again so deep into the Forest that the dense tree canopy blocked out all light. Cris had the feeling she had had before in the Forest, one of being watched by unseen eyes. **

"You are probably being watched then." Charlie said.

**"****How much further?" demanded Umbridge angrily from behind her.**

**"****Not far now!" shouted Hermione, as they emerged into a dim, dank clearing. "Just a little bit -"**

**An arrow flew through the air and landed with a menacing thud in the tree just over her head. The air was suddenly full of the sound of hooves; Cris could feel the Forest floor trembling; Umbridge gave a little scream and pushed her in front of her like a shield -**

"What the hell?!" Remus shouted.

"You're a teacher, a piss poor one but still a teacher, you are supposed to protect the students not make them you're shield." Robin said.

**She wrenched herself free of her and turned. Around fifty centaurs were emerging on every side, their bows raised and loaded, pointing at Cris, Hermione and Umbridge. They backed slowly into the center of the clearing, Umbridge uttering odd little whimpers of terror. Cris looked sideways at Hermione. She was wearing a triumphant smile.**

**"****Who are you?" said a voice.**

"I think this is going to turn out good for Cris and Hermione that is." Padfoot said.

"Yep," Prongs said.

**Cris looked left. The chestnut-bodied centaur called Magorian was walking towards them out of the circle: his bow, like those of the others, was raised. On Cris' right, Umbridge was still whimpering, her wand trembling violently as she pointed it at the advancing centaur.**

**"****I asked you who are you, human," said Magorian roughly.**

**"****I am Dolores Umbridge!" said Umbridge in a high-pitched, terrified voice. "Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic and Headmistress and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts!"**

**"****You are from the Ministry of Magic?" said Magorian, as many of the centaurs in the surrounding circle shifted restlessly.**

"This isn't going to end well for her." Bill said.

"Nope," Charlie agreed.

**"That's right!" said Umbridge, in an even higher voice, "so be very careful! By the laws laid down by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, any attack by half-breeds such as yourselves on a human -"**

"Oohh, this isn't going to pretty." Charlie said.

**"****What did you call us?" shouted a wild-looking black centaur, whom Cris recognized as Bane.**

**There was a great deal of angry muttering and tightening of bowstrings around them.**

**"****Don't call them that!" Hermione said furiously, but Umbridge did not appear to have heard her.**

**Still pointing her shaking wand at Magorian, she continued, "Law Fifteen 'B' states clearly that 'any attack by a magical creature who is deemed to have near-human intelligence,**

"Near human, they are a lot smarter than you, that's for sure." Keiran said.

**and therefore considered responsible for its actions' —"**

**"'****Near-human intelligence'?" repeated Magorian, as Bane and several others roared with rage and pawed the ground. "We consider that a great insult, human! Our intelligence, thankfully, far outstrips your own."**

**"****What are you doing in our Forest?" bellowed the hard-faced grey centaur Cris and Hermione had seen on their last trip into the Forest. "Why are you here?"**

**"****You're Forest?" said Umbridge, shaking now not only with fright but also, it seemed, with indignation. "I would remind you that you live here only because the Ministry of Magic permits you certain areas of land -"**

"They were there long before the castle became a school." Bill said.

"Really?" Gwen asked.

"It's in _Hogwarts, A History._" Hermione said.

**An arrow flew so close to her head that it caught at her mousy hair in passing: she let out an earsplitting scream and threw her hands over her head, while some of the centaurs bellowed their approval and others laughed raucously. The sound of their wild, neighing laughter echoing around the dimly lit clearing and the sight of their pawing hooves was extremely unnerving.**

**"****Whose Forest is it now, human?" bellowed Bane.**

**"****Filthy half-breeds!" she screamed, her hands still tight over her head. "Beasts! Uncontrolled animals!"**

"Now you've done it, I hope you've lived your life to the fullest because they will try and kill you know." Charlie said.

**"****Be quiet!" shouted Hermione**

"Maybe I shouldn't have tried." Hermione said.

**but it was too late: Umbridge pointed her wand at Magorian and screamed, "Incarcerous!"**

"Are you intentionally being stupid or is this really you?" Charlie asked.

"How dare you!" Umbridge shrieked. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and created a gag around her mouth.

"Please continue Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said to Victoire.

**Ropes flew out of midair like thick snakes, wrapping themselves tightly around the centaur's torso and trapping his arms: he gave a cry of rage and reared on to his hind legs, attempting to free himself, while the other centaurs charged.**

**Cris grabbed Hermione and pulled her to the ground; face down on the Forest floor, she knew a moment of terror as hooves thundered around her, but the centaurs leapt over and around them, bellowing and screaming with rage.**

"Good, at least you didn't get kicked or stepped on." Sirius said.

"Yeah, that'll ruin my day." Cris said.

"You're day is already ruined." Ron said.

"True,"

**"****Nooooo!" she heard Umbridge shriek. "Noooooo… I am Senior Undersecretary… you cannot - Unhand me, you animals… nooooo!"**

**Cris saw a flash of red light and knew she had attempted to Stun one of them;**

"Yeah, she's toast," Charlie said.

**then she screamed very loudly. Lifting her head a few inches, Cris saw that Umbridge had been seized from behind by Bane and lifted high into the air, wriggling and yelling with fright. Her wand fell from her hand to the ground, and Cris' heart leapt. If she could just reach it -**

**But as she stretched out a hand towards it, a centaur's hoof descended upon the wand and it broke cleanly in half.**

"Crap, that's not good." Kingsley said.

"We aren't that defenseless. We still have our animagus forms." Hermione said.

"That's right," Sirius said with a weird gleam in his eyes.

**"****Now!" roared a voice in Cris' ear and a thick hairy arm descended from thin air and dragged her upright. Hermione, too, had been pulled to her feet. Over the plunging, many-colored backs and heads of the centaurs, Cris saw Umbridge being borne away through the trees by Bane.**

**Screaming non-stop, her voice grew fainter and fainter until they could no longer hear it over the trampling of hooves surrounding them.**

"Bye-bye Professor Umbitch." Charlie said.

**"****And these?" said the hard-faced, grey centaur holding Hermione.**

**"****They are young," said a slow, doleful voice from behind Cris. "We do not attack foals."**

**"****They brought her here, Ronan," replied the centaur who had such a firm grip on Cris. "And they are not so young… they are nearing womanhood." **

"But Hermione's older." Ginny said.

"And Cris' shorter." Neville said.

"But we both look the same age." Hermione said.

"I think that's what they mean." Bill said.

**He shook Cris by the neck of her robes.**

**"****Please," said Hermione breathlessly, "please, don't attack us, we don't think like her, we aren't Ministry of Magic employees! We only came in here because we hoped you'd drive her off for us."**

"Next time Mione, don't say things like that, especially to centaurs." Charlie said. Hermione nodded as Victoire continued reading.

**Cris knew at once, from the look on the face of the grey centaur holding Hermione, that she had made a terrible mistake in saying this. The grey centaur threw back his head, his back legs stamping furiously, and bellowed, "You see, Ronan? They already have the arrogance of their kind! So we were to do your dirty work, were we, human girl? We were to act as your servants, drive away your enemies like obedient hounds?"**

**"****No!" said Hermione in a horrorstruck squeak. "Please - I didn't mean that! I just hoped you'd be able to - to help us -"**

**But she seemed to be going from bad to worse.**

**"****We do not help humans!" snarled the centaur holding Cris, tightening his grip and rearing a little at the same time, so that Cris' feet left the ground momentarily. "We are a race apart and proud to be so. We will not permit you to walk from here, boasting that we did your bidding!"**

"We wouldn't though." Cris said.

"They don't know that." Sirius said.

"I hope you two get out of this okay." Remus said.

"I'm sure we do." Hermione said.

**"****We're not going to say anything like that!" Cris shouted. "We know you didn't do what you did because we wanted you to -"**

**But nobody seemed to be listening to her.**

**A bearded centaur towards the back of the crowd shouted, "They came here unasked, they must pay the consequences!"**

**A roar of approval met these words and a dun-colored centaur shouted, "They can join the woman!"**

"Get out of there!" Sirius shouted.

"Siri, you're shouting at the book." Cris said. Sirius blushed and Victoire kept reading with a smile.

**"****You said you didn't hurt the innocent!" shouted Hermione, real tears sliding down her face now. "We haven't done anything to hurt you, we haven't used wands or threats, we just want to go back to school, please let us go back -"**

"I hope they let you." Bill said.

**"****We are not all like the traitor Firenze, human girl!" shouted the grey centaur, to more neighing roars of approval from his fellows. "Perhaps you thought us pretty talking horses? We are an ancient people who will not stand wizard invasions and insults! We do not recognize your laws, we do not acknowledge your superiority, we are -"**

"How do you get out of there?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I don't know." Cris said.

**But they did not hear what else centaurs were, for at that moment there came a crashing noise on the edge of the clearing so loud that all of them, Cris, Hermione and the fifty or so centaurs filling the clearing, looked around. Cris' centaur let her fall to the ground again as his hands flew to his bow and quiver of arrows. Hermione had been dropped, too, and Cris hurried towards her as two thick tree trunks parted ominously and the monstrous form of Grawp the giant appeared in the gap.**

"Huh, a giant is good for something." Charlie said.

**The centaurs nearest her backed into those behind; the clearing was now a forest of bows and arrows waiting to be fired, all pointing upwards at the enormous greyish face now looming over them from just beneath the thick canopy of branches. Grawp's lopsided mouth was gaping stupidly; they could see his bricklike yellow teeth glimmering in the half-light, his dull sludge colored eyes narrowed as he squinted down at the creatures at his feet. Broken ropes trailed from both ankles. **

"He escaped." Mr. Weasley said.

**He opened his mouth even wider.**

**"****Hagger."**

**Cris did not know what 'hagger' meant, or what language it was from, nor did she much care; she was watching Grawp's feet, which were almost as long as Cris' whole body. Hermione gripped her arm tightly; the centaurs were quite silent, staring up at the giant, whose huge, round head moved from side to side as he continued to peer amongst them as though looking for something he had dropped.**

**"****Hagger!" he said again, more insistently.**

**"****Get away from here, giant!" called Magorian. "You are not welcome among us!"**

**These words seemed to make no impression whatsoever on Grawp. He stooped a little (the centaurs' arms tensed on their bows), then bellowed, "HAGGER!"**

"I think he's trying to say Hagrid." Charlie said.

"Ah, he said his brother's name." Lily J said.

"Ryker's first word was my name." James said.

"Was it really?" Cris asked.

"Yep, it was so cute." Scarlett said.

**A few of the centaurs looked worried now. Hermione, however, gave a gasp.**

**"****Cris!" she whispered. "I think he's trying to say 'Hagrid'!"**

**At this precise moment Grawp caught sight of them, the only two humans in a sea of centaurs. **

"I really hope he doesn't go for the two of you." Remus said.

**He lowered his head another foot or so, staring intently at them. Cris could feel Hermione shaking as Grawp opened his mouth wide again and said, in a deep, rumbling voice, "Hermy."**

"Thank you Hagrid, why couldn't he have said Mia or Mione?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know how Hagrid thinks most of the time." Cris said.

**"****Goodness," said Hermione, gripping Cris' arm so tightly it was growing numb and looking as though she was about to faint, "he - he remembered!"**

"I wonder how much he knows." Bill said.

"I guess we're about to find out." Hermione said.

**"****HERMY!" roared Grawp. "WHERE HAGGER?"**

**"I don't know!" squealed Hermione, terrified. "I'm sorry, Grawp, I don't know!"**

**"****GRAWP WANT HAGGER!"**

"Wow, I'm impressed." Gwen said.

"Giants are smarter than you give them credit for." Charlie said.

**One of the giant's massive hands reached down. Hermione let out a real scream, ran a few steps backwards and fell over.**

"Okay, that would freak anyone out." Lily J said.

"He doesn't do that?" Cris asked.

"Not anymore at least." Lily J said.

**Devoid of a wand, Cris braced herself to punch, kick, bite or whatever else it took as the hand swooped towards her and knocked a snow-white centaur off his legs.**

"So that's how you get away." Padfoot said.

**It was what the centaurs had been waiting for — Grawp's outstretched fingers were a foot from Cris when fifty arrows soared through the air at the giant, peppering his enormous face, causing him to howl with pain and rage and straighten up, rubbing his face with his enormous hands, breaking off the arrow shafts but forcing the arrowheads in still deeper.**

"Poor Grawp, that has to hurt." Charlie said.

**He yelled and stamped his enormous feet and the centaurs scattered out of the way; pebble-sized droplets of Grawp's blood showered Cris as she pulled Hermione to her feet and the pair of them ran as fast as they could for the shelter of the trees. Once there they looked back; Grawp was snatching blindly at the centaurs as blood ran down his face; they were retreating in disorder, galloping away through the trees on the other side of the clearing. Cris and Hermione watched Grawp give another roar of fury and plunge after them, smashing more trees aside as he went.**

**"****Oh no," said Hermione, quaking so badly that her knees gave way. "Oh, that was horrible. And he might kill them all."**

"I don't think he will." Bill said.

"You never know." Hermione said.

**"****I'm not that fussed, to be honest," said Cris bitterly.**

**The sounds of the galloping centaurs and the blundering giant grew fainter and fainter. As Cris listened to them, her scar gave another great throb and a wave of terror swept over her.**

**They had wasted so much time - they were even further from rescuing Sirius than they had been when she had had the vision. Not only had Cris managed to lose her wand but they were stuck in the middle of the Forbidden Forest with no means of transport whatsoever.**

"You'll find a way out." Luna said.

"We can turn into our animagus forms and get out that way." Hermione said.

"That could work." Cris said.

"I hope we get back and free the others." Hermione said.

"If we hadn't already escaped." Ginny said.

**"****Smart plan," she spat at Hermione, having to release some of her fury. "Really smart plan. Where do we go from here?"**

**"****We need to get back up to the castle," said Hermione faintly.**

**"****By the time we've done that, Sirius'll probably be dead!" said Cris, kicking a nearby tree in temper. A high-pitched chattering started up overhead and he looked up to see an angry Bowtruckle flexing its long twig like fingers at her.**

"Oops." Cris said.

**"****Well, we can't do anything without wands," said Hermione hopelessly, dragging herself up again. "Anyway, Cris, how exactly where you planning to get all the way to London?"**

"I wonder if I had a plan." Cris said.

"You probably did." Sirius said.

**"****Yeah, we were just wondering that," said a familiar voice from behind her.**

**Cris and Hermione moved together instinctively and peered through the trees.**

**Ron came into sight, closely followed by Ginny, Neville and Luna. **

"So you all got out okay." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I wonder how we did it." Ron said.

**All of them looked a little the worse for wear - there were several long scratches running the length of Ginny's cheek; a large purple lump was swelling above Neville's right eye; Ron's lip was bleeding worse than ever - but all were looking rather pleased with themselves.**

"This should be good." Bill said.

**"****So," said Ron, pushing aside a low-hanging branch and holding out Cris' wand, "had any ideas?"**

**"****How did you get away?" asked Cris in amazement, taking her wand from Ron.**

**"****Couple of Stunners, a Disarming Charm, Neville brought off a really nice little Impediment Jinx," said Ron airily, now handing back Hermione's wand, too. "But Ginny was best, she got Malfoy - Bat Bogey Hex - it was superb, his whole face was covered in the great flapping things. **

"Remind me to never piss you off." Draco said.

"As long as you don't be stupid." Ginny said. Draco nodded and Victoire continued reading.

**Anyway, we saw you out of the window heading into the Forest and followed. What've you done with Umbridge?"**

**"****She got carried away," said Cris. "By a herd of centaurs."**

**"****And they left you behind?" asked Ginny, looking astonished.**

**"****No, they got chased off by Grawp," said Cris.**

**"****Who's Grawp?" Luna asked interestedly.**

**"****Hagrid's little brother," said Ron promptly. "Anyway, never mind that now. Cris, what did you find out in the fire? Has You-Know-Who got Sirius or -?"**

**"****Yes," said Cris, as her scar gave another painful prickle, "and I'm sure Sirius is still alive, but I can't see how we're going to get there to help him."**

"Maybe you should talk to me, make sure I understood the message." Snape said.

"Would you really do that for me?" Cris asked surprised. Snape nodded but didn't say anything more.

"What just happened?" George whispered.

"I have no clue," Cris said.

**They all fell silent, looking rather scared; the problem facing them seemed insurmountable.**

**"Well, we'll have to fly, won't we?" said Luna, in the closest thing to a matter-of-fact voice Cris had ever heard her use.**

**"****Okay," said Cris irritably, rounding on her. "First of all, 'we' aren't doing anything if you're including yourself in that, and second of all, Ron's the only one with a broomstick that isn't being guarded by a security troll, so -"**

**"****I've got a broom!" said Ginny.**

"Ginevra! You will not be going with them." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well this hasn't happened yet." Ginny said.

"She's right, dear." Mr. Weasley said.

**"****Yeah, but you're not coming," said Ron angrily.**

**"****Excuse me, but I care what happens to Sirius as much as you do!" said Ginny, her jaw set so that her resemblance to Fred and George was suddenly striking. **

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I've noticed that as well." Bill said.

**"****You're too -" Cris began, but Ginny said fiercely, "I'm three years older than you were when you fought You-Know-Who over the Philosopher's Stone, and it's because of me that Malfoy's stuck back in Umbridge's office with giant flying bogies attacking him -"**

**"****Yeah, but -"**

**"****We were all in the D.A, together," said Neville quietly. "It was all supposed to be about fighting You-Know-Who, wasn't it? And this is the first chance we've had to do something real - or was that all just a game or something?"**

"Did I really just say that?" Neville asked.

"Yes you did Nev, I'm proud of you." Ginny said kissing his cheek.

**"****No — of course it wasn't -" said Cris impatiently.**

**"****Then we should come too," said Neville simply. "We want to help."**

**"****That's right," said Luna, smiling happily.**

**Cris' eyes met Ron's. She knew Ron was thinking exactly what she was: if she could have chosen any members of the D.A., in addition to herself, Ron and Hermione, to join her in the attempt to rescue Sirius, she would not have picked Ginny, Neville or Luna. **

The three glared at her. "I'm sorry, it hasn't happened yet." Cris said.

"And now we know why you're all here." Hermione said.

"I take it Neville, Luna and I are a big part of the next couple books?" Ginny asked.

"Yep, and that's all we're saying." Al said to his Aunt.

**"****Well, it doesn't matter, anyway," said Cris through gritted teeth, "because we still don't know how to get there -"**

**"****I thought we'd settled that," said Luna maddeningly. "We're flying!"**

"But on what?" Ginny asked.

"Thestrals." Luna said.

"Are you serious?" Neville asked.

"No, I am." Sirius and Padfoot said. Sirius and Padfoot were both slapped upside the head.

**"****Look," said Ron, barely containing his anger, "you might be able to fly without a broomstick**

"I can't," Luna said.

"I'm sorry," Ron said.

"It's fine, it hasn't happened yet." Luna said.

**but the rest of us can't sprout wings whenever we -"**

**"****There are ways of flying other than with broomsticks," said Luna serenely.**

**"****I s'pose we're going to ride on the back of the Kacky Snorgle or whatever it is?" Ron demanded.**

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"I haven't done it yet." Ron said.

**"****The Crumple-Horned Snorkack can't fly," said Luna in a dignified voice, "but they can, and Hagrid says they're very good at finding places their riders are looking for."**

"Wait, are Thestrals walking up on us now?" Cris asked.

"Probably." Luna said.

**Cris whirled round. Standing between two trees, their white eyes gleaming eerily, were two Thestrals, watching the whispered conversation as though they understood every word.**

**"****Yes!" she whispered, moving towards them. They tossed their reptilian heads, throwing back long black manes, and Cris stretched out her hand eagerly and patted the nearest one's shining neck; how could she ever have thought them ugly?**

"They're just misunderstood." Luna said.

"Many creatures are." Amelia said.

**"****Is it those mad horse things?" said Ron uncertainly, staring at a point slightly to the left of the Thestral Cris was patting. "Those ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?"**

**"****Yeah," said Cris.**

**"****How many?"**

**"****Just two."**

**"****Well, we need three," said Hermione, who was still looking a little shaken, but determined just the same.**

**"****Four, Hermione," said Ginny, scowling.**

"Good grief, none of you can count." Neville said.

"There are six of us." Luna said.

**"****I think there are six of us, actually," said Luna calmly, counting.**

**"****Don't be stupid, we can't all go!" said Cris angrily. "Look, you three -" she pointed at Neville, Ginny and Luna, "you're not involved in this, you're not -"**

"We are now whether you like it or not." Ginny said.

**They burst into more protests. Her scar gave another, more painful, twinge. Every moment they delayed was precious; she did not have time to argue.**

**"****Okay, fine, it's your choice," she said curtly, "but unless we can find more Thestrals you're not going to be able -"**

**"Oh, more of them will come," said Ginny confidently, who like Ron was squinting in quite the wrong direction, apparently under the impression that she was looking at the horses.**

Ginny blushed at that and Neville gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

**"****What makes you think that?"**

**"****Because, in case you hadn't noticed, you and Hermione are both covered in blood," she said coolly, "and we know Hagrid lures Thestrals with raw meat. That's probably why these two turned up in the first place."**

**Cris felt a soft tug on her robes at that moment and looked down to see the closest Thestral licking her sleeve, which was damp with Grawp's blood.**

**"****Okay, then," she said, a bright idea occurring, "Ron and I will take these two and go ahead, and Hermione can stay here with you three and she'll attract more Thestrals -" **

"I don't think that'll work out very well." Cris said.

"Nope, we will leave together." Hermione said.

**"****I'm not staying behind!" said Hermione furiously.**

**"****There's no need," said Luna, smiling. "Look, here come more now… you two must really smell…"**

**Cris turned: no fewer than six or seven Thestrals were picking their way through the trees, their great leathery wings folded tight to their bodies, their eyes gleaming through the darkness. She had no excuse now.**

"I don't think you ever had one." Hermione said.

**"****All right," she said angrily, "pick one and get on, then."**

"That's the chapter." Victoire said handing the book to her grandmother.

"I think you forgot something Cris." Hermione said.

"What is that?" Cris asked.

"We can't see them." Ginny said pointing to herself, Hermione and Ron.

"You, Nev and Luna will have to help us get on them." Ron said.

"Right," Cris said. Mrs. Weasley then started the chapter.


	145. Chapter 34: The Department of Mysteries

"**Chapter 34: The Department of Mysteries," **Mrs. Weasley read.

"You mean, six students snuck into the Ministry without being caught?" Fudge asked.

"I'm impressed." Percy said.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, remember in the beginning of the book the security measures they have in place?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, wow, I wonder if we do get caught." Ginny said.

"I don't' think we will." Cris said.

"You think so?" Neville asked.

"Yep," Cris said and left it at that so Mrs. Weasley could start the chapter.

**Cris wound her hand tightly into the mane of the nearest Thestral, placed a foot on a stump nearby and scrambled clumsily on to the horses silken back. It did not object, but twisted its head around, fangs bared, and attempted to continue its eager licking of her robes.**

**She found there was a way of lodging her knees behind the wing joints that made her feel more secure, **

"I think you should probably help the other three on first before you get on." Remus said.

"Yeah, I probably should." Cris said.

**then looked around at the others. Neville had heaved himself over the back of the next Thestral and was now attempting to swing one short leg over the creature's back. Luna was already in place, sitting side-saddle and adjusting her robes as though she did this every day.**

**Ron, Hermione and Ginny, however, were still standing motionless on the spot, open-mouthed and staring.**

"Yeah, we might need help actually getting on." Ginny said.

"I think we forgot that you can't see them." Neville said.

"I hope it stays that way." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"****What?" she said.**

**"****How're we supposed to get on?" said Ron faintly. "When we can't see the things?"**

**"****Oh, it's easy," said Luna, sliding obligingly from her Thestral and marching over to him, Hermione and Ginny. "Come here…"**

**She pulled them over to the other Thestrals standing around and one by one managed to help them on to the back of their mount. All three looked extremely nervous as she wound their hands into their horses mane and told them to grip tightly before she got back on to her own steed.**

**"****This is mad," Ron murmured, moving his free hand gingerly up and down his horse's neck. "Mad… if I could just see it -"**

**"****You'd better hope it stays invisible," said Cris darkly.**

"I hope so too." Ron said.

"You all can see them." Keiran said.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"In the war, you six were a big part of it." Teddy said. The three who couldn't see them nodded and Mrs. Weasley kept reading feeling very apprehensive.

**"We all ready, then?"**

**They all nodded and he saw five pairs of knees tighten beneath their robes.**

**"****Okay…"**

**She looked down at the back of her Thestral's glossy black head and swallowed.**

**"****Ministry of Magic, visitors' entrance, London, then," she said uncertainly. "Er… if you know… where to go…"**

"They'll know." Charlie said.

**For a moment Cris' Thestral did nothing at all; then, with a sweeping movement that nearly unseated her, the wings on either side extended; the horse crouched slowly, then rocketed upwards so fast and so steeply that Cris had to clench her arms and legs tightly around the horse to avoid sliding backwards over its bony rump. She closed her eyes and pressed her face down into the horse's silky mane as they burst through the topmost branches of the trees and soared out into a blood-red sunset.**

**Cris did not think she had ever moved so fast: the Thestral streaked over the castle, its wide wings hardly beating; the cooling air was slapping Cris' face; eyes screwed up against the rushing wind, she looked round and saw her five fellows soaring along behind her, each of them bent as low as possible into the neck of their Thestral to protect themselves from her slipstream.**

**They were over the Hogwarts grounds, they had passed Hogsmeade; Cris could see mountains and gullies below them. As the daylight began to fail, Cris saw small collections of lights as they passed over more villages, then a winding road on which a single car was beetling its way home through the hills…**

**"****This is bizarre!" Cris barely heard Ron yell from somewhere behind her, and she imagined how it must feel to be speeding along at this height with no visible means of support.**

"I hope no one saw you." Tonks said.

"There weren't any reports, according to mum and Aunt Hermione anyway." Lily J said.

"That's good." Kingsley said.

**Twilight fell: the sky was turning to a light, dusky purple littered with tiny silver stars, and soon only the lights of Muggle towns gave them any clue of how far from the ground they were, or how very fast they were traveling. Cris' arms were wrapped tightly around her horse's neck as she willed it to go even faster. How much time had elapsed since she had seen Sirius lying on the Department of Mysteries floor? How much longer would Sinus be able to resist Voldemort? All Cris knew for sure was that her godfather had neither done as Voldemort wanted, nor died, for she was convinced that either outcome would have caused her to feel Voldemort's jubilation or fury course through her own body, making her scar sear as painfully as it had on the night Mr. Weasley was attacked.**

**On they flew through the gathering darkness; Cris' face felt stiff and cold, her legs numb from gripping the Thestrals sides so tightly, but she did not dare shift her position lest she slip… she was deaf from the thundering rush of air in her ears, and her mouth was dry and frozen from the cold night wind. She had lost all sense of how far they had come; all her faith was in the beast beneath her, still streaking purposefully through the night, barely flapping its wings as it sped ever onwards.**

**If they were too late…**

**He's still alive, he's still fighting, I can feel it…**

**If Voldemort decided Sirius was not going to crack…**

"I would never crack, I'd die rather than give that lunatic information." Sirius said.

"That's what you said the night we met." Cris said with a smile.

"Yeah, it was." Sirius said smiling back at her.

**I'd know…**

**Cris' stomach gave a jolt; the Thestrals head was suddenly pointing towards the ground and she actually slid forwards a few inches along its neck. They were descending at last… she thought she heard a shriek behind her and twisted around dangerously, but could see no sign of a falling body… presumably they had all received a shock from the change of direction, just as she had.**

"That might have been me." Hermione said.

"Probably was, we're all used to flying but you aren't." Ron said.

"I know," Hermione said.

**And now bright orange lights were growing larger and rounder on all sides; they could see the tops of buildings, streams of headlights like luminous insect eyes, squares of pale yellow that were windows. Quite suddenly, it seemed, they were hurtling towards the pavement; Cris gripped the Thestral with every last ounce of her strength, braced for a sudden impact, but the horse touched the dark ground as lightly as a shadow and Cris slid from its back, looking around at the street where the overflowing skip still stood a short way from the vandalized telephone box, both drained of color in the flat orange glare of the streetlights.**

**Ron landed a short way off and toppled immediately from his Thestral on to the pavement.**

"I doubt any of us were very graceful getting off them, other than Luna maybe." Ginny said.

"Probably, I can be graceful, but I don't think this is one of those times." Cris said.

"How graceful are you?" Lily asked.

"I'll show you later." Cris said with a smile.

**"****Never again," he said, struggling to his feet. He made as though to stride away from his Thestral, but, unable to see it, collided with its hindquarters and almost fell over again. "Never, ever again… that was the worst -"**

"You'll be eating your words Uncle Ron." Al said.

"You mean I have to ride one again?" Ron asked.

"Why? When?" Hermione asked.

"Just before your seventh year and that is all that I am saying." James said.

**Hermione and Ginny touched down on either side of him: both slid off their mounts a little more gracefully than Ron, though with similar expressions of relief at being back on firm ground; Neville jumped down, shaking; and Luna dismounted smoothly.**

**"Where do we go from here, then?" she asked Cris in a politely interested voice, as though this was all a rather interesting day-trip.**

"That's Luna for you." Ginny said with a smile. Luna smiled back at her as Mrs. Weasley kept reading.

**"****Over here," she said. She gave her Thestral a quick, grateful pat, then led the way quickly to the battered telephone box and opened the door. "Come on!" she urged the others, as they hesitated.**

**Ron and Ginny marched in obediently; Hermione, Neville and Luna squashed themselves in after them; Cris took one glance back at the Thestrals, now foraging for scraps of rotten food inside the skip, then forced herself into the box after Luna.**

"How in the world did we all fit?" Hermione asked.

"It has extension charms on it. Tonks said.

"Oh,"

**"****Whoever's nearest the receiver, dial six two four four two!" she said.**

**Ron did it, his arm bent bizarrely to reach the dial; as it whirred back into place the cool female voice sounded inside the box.**

**"****Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."**

**"****Cris Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger," Cris said very quickly, "Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood… we're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can do it first!"**

"That I doubt." Sirius said.

**"****Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."**

**Half a dozen badges slid out of the metal chute where returned coins normally appeared. Hermione scooped them up and handed them mutely to Cris over Ginny's head; she glanced at the topmost one, **_**Cris Potter, Rescue Mission.**_

"Is it really that easy?" Gwen asked.

"I guess it was." Cris said.

"You should really have more security." Hermione said.

"Yeah, if six kids can get in with no problem at all, just think about what Death Eaters and Voldemort can do." Draco said.

"When this is over we are redoing the security." Fudge said.

**"****Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."**

**"****Fine!" Cris said loudly, as her scar gave another throb. "Now can we move?"**

**The floor of the telephone box shuddered and the pavement rose up past its glass windows; the scavenging Thestrals were sliding out of sight; blackness closed over their heads and with a dull grinding noise they sank down into the depths of the Ministry of Magic.**

**A chink of soft golden light hit their feet and, widening, rose up their bodies. Cris bent her knees and held her wand as ready as she could in such cramped conditions as she peered through the glass to see whether anybody was waiting for them in the Atrium, but it seemed to be completely empty. **

"That's not right." Tonks said.

"There should be a night guard." Kingsley said.

"Something isn't right." Mr. Weasley said.

**The light was dimmer than it had been by day; there were no fires burning under the mantelpieces set into the walls, but as the lift slid smoothly to a halt he saw that golden symbols continued to twist sinuously in the dark blue ceiling.**

**"****The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening," said the woman's voice.**

"Somehow I don't think it'll be pleasant." Robin said.

"I have the same feeling." Alice said.

**The door of the telephone box burst open; Cris toppled out of it, closely followed by Neville and Luna. The only sound in the Atrium was the steady rush of water from the golden fountain, where jets from the wands of the witch and wizard, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat and the house-elf's ears continued to gush into the surrounding pool.**

"When does that statue disappear?" Hermione asked.

"The one after this one isn't much better." Keiran said.

"In fact, I think it's worse." Teddy said.

"I don't want to hear about it." Tonks said.

**"****Come on," said Cris quietly and the six of them sprinted off down the hall, Cris in the lead, past the fountain towards the desk where the security man who had weighed Cris' wand had sat, and which was now deserted.**

"There really should be someone on guard, I don't like where this is going." Mr. Weasley said.

**Cris felt sure there ought to be a security person there, sure that their absence was an ominous sign, and her feeling of foreboding increased as they passed through the golden gates to the lifts. She pressed the nearest 'down' button and a lift clattered into sight almost immediately, the golden grilles slid apart with a great, echoing clanking and they dashed inside. Cris stabbed the number nine button; the grilles closed with a bang and the lift began to descend, jangling and rattling. Cris had not realized how noisy the lifts were on the day she had come with Mr. Weasley; she was sure the din would raise every security person within the building, yet when the lift halted, the cool female voice said, "Department of Mysteries," and the grilles slid open. They stepped out into the corridor where nothing was moving but the nearest torches, flickering in the rush of air from the lift.**

**Cris turned towards the plain black door. After months and months of dreaming about it, she was here at last.**

**"****Let's go," she whispered, and she led the way down the corridor, Luna right behind her, gazing around with her mouth slightly open.**

**"****Okay, listen," said Cris stopping again within six feet of the door. "Maybe… maybe a couple of people should stay here as a — as a lookout, and —"**

"No, I think you should stay together." Bill said.

"It would definitely be safer that way." Charlie said.

**"****And how're we going to let you know something's coming?" asked Ginny, her eyebrows raised.**

**"****You could be miles away."**

"Yeah, not all of you can use a patronus yet." Remus said.

"How can a patronus help?" Cris asked.

"They can be used to send messages." Remus said.

"That is so cool." Gwen said.

**"****We're coming with you, Cris," said Neville.**

**Cris still did not want to take them all with her, but it seemed she had no choice.**

"I bet I'm glad you guys came with me." Cris said.

"You were," James said.

**She turned to face the door and walked forwards… just as it had in her dream, it swung open and she marched over the threshold, the others at her heels.**

**They were standing in a large, circular room. Everything in here was black including the floor and ceiling; identical, unmarked, handle less black doors were set at intervals all around the black walls, interspersed with branches of candles whose flames burned blue; their cool, shimmering light reflected in the shining marble floor made it look as though there was dark water underfoot.**

**"****Someone shut the door," Cris muttered.**

"No don't shut it, leave it partially open so you can find a way out again." Sirius said.

"But couldn't the Death Eater's follow us easier?" Cris asked.

"Yes, but you could always escape faster." Sirius said.

**She regretted giving this order the moment Neville had obeyed it. Without the long chink of light from the torch lit corridor behind them, the place became so dark that for a moment the only things they could see were the bunches of shivering blue flames on the walls and their ghostly reflections in the floor.**

**In her dream, Cris had always walked purposefully across this room to the door immediately opposite the entrance and walked on. But there were around a dozen doors here. Just as she was gazing ahead at the doors opposite her, trying to decide which was the right one, there was a great rumbling noise and the candles began to move sideways. The circular wall was rotating.**

"Dang, we're never going to figure that out." Ron said.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to figure it out." Hermione said.

**Hermione grabbed Cris' arm**

"Why not mine?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, maybe she was closer than you." Hermione said.

**as though frightened the floor might move, too, but it did not.**

**For a few seconds, the blue flames around them were blurred to resemble neon lines as the wall sped around; then, quite as suddenly as it had started, the rumbling stopped and everything became stationary once again.**

**Cris' eyes had blue streaks burned into them; it was all she could see.**

"That doesn't sound like fun." Ron said.

**"****What was that about?" whispered Ron fearfully.**

**"****I think it was to stop us knowing which door we came in through," said Ginny in a hushed voice.**

"Now we're stuck." Ginny said.

"We shouldn't have closed the door." Neville said.

"No, we shouldn't have." Cris agreed.

**Cris realized at once she was right: she could no sooner identify the exit door than locate an ant on the jet-black floor; and the door through which they needed to proceed could be any one of the dozen surrounding them.**

"Okay, start just randomly picking doors." Gwen said.

"There really isn't much choice." Cris said.

**"****How're we going to get back out?" said Neville uncomfortably.**

**"****Well, that doesn't matter now," said Cris forcefully, blinking to try to erase the blue lines from her vision, and clutching her wand tighter than ever, "we won't need to get out till we've found Sirius -"**

**"****Don't go calling for him, though!" Hermione said urgently; but Cris had never needed her advice less, her instinct was to keep as quiet as possible.**

"Good instinct." Moody said nodding in approval.

**"****Where do we go, then, Cris?" Ron asked.**

**"****I don't -" Cris began. She swallowed. "In the dreams I went through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts into a dark room - that's this one - and then I went through another door into a room that kind of… glitters. We should try a few doors," she said hastily, "I'll know the right way when I see it. C'mon."**

**She marched straight at the door now facing her, the others following close behind her, set her left hand against its cool, shining surface, raised her wand ready to strike the moment it opened, and pushed.**

**It swung open easily.**

**After the darkness of the first room, the lamps hanging low on golden chains from this ceiling gave the impression that this long rectangular room was much brighter, though there were no glittering, shimmering lights as Cris had seen in her dreams.**

"Strike One," Gwen said.

**The place was quite empty except for a few desks and, in the very middle of the room, an enormous glass tank of deep green liquid, big enough for all of them to swim in; a number of pearly-white objects were drifting around lazily in it.**

**"****What're those things?" whispered Ron.**

**"****Dunno," said Cris.**

**"****Are they fish?" breathed Ginny.**

**"****Aquavirius Maggots!" said Luna excitedly. "Dad said the Ministry were breeding —"**

"Somehow I don't think that is what they are Luna, sorry." Draco said. Luna just shrugged as Mrs. Weasley kept reading.

**"****No," said Hermione. She sounded odd. She moved forward to look through the side of the tank.**

**"****They're brains."**

"What?" Gwen asked.

"That sounds really weird." Cris said.

**"****Brains?"**

**"****Yes… I wonder what they're doing with them?"**

"I don't want to know." Cris said.

"Me neither." Lily said.

**Cris joined her at the tank. Sure enough, there could be no mistake now she saw them at close quarters. Glimmering eerily, they drifted in and out of sight in the depths of the green liquid, looking something like slimy cauliflowers.**

"Thanks mum, I don't think I can eat cauliflower again." Al said.

"Me neither," said the rest of the teens.

**"****Let's get out of here," said Cris. "This isn't right; we need to try another door."**

**"There are doors here, too," said Ron, pointing around the walls. Cris' heart sank; how big was this place?**

"It's huge." Tonks said.

"Great, we're going to be in there forever." Cris said dropping her head back to look up at the ceiling.

**"****In my dream I went through that dark room into the second one," she said. "I think we should go back and try from there."**

**So they hurried back into the dark, circular room; the ghostly shapes of the brains were now swimming before Cris' eyes instead of the blue candle flames.**

**"****Wait!" said Hermione sharply, as Luna made to close the door of the brain room behind them.**

**"****Flagrate!"**

**She drew with her wand in midair and a fiery 'X' appeared on the door.**

"I hope that works." Remus said.

"It should," Robin said.

**No sooner had the door clicked shut behind them than there was a great rumbling, and once again the wall began to revolve very fast, but now there was a great red-gold blur in amongst the faint blue and, when all became still again, the fiery cross still burned, showing the door they had already tried.**

**"****Good thinking," said Cris. "Okay, let's try this one -"**

**Again, she strode directly at the door facing her and pushed it open, her wand still raised, the others at her heels.**

**This room was larger than the last, dimly lit and rectangular, and the center of it was sunken, forming a great stone pit some twenty feet deep. They were standing on the topmost tier of what seemed to be stone benches running all around the room and descending in steep steps like an amphitheater, or the courtroom in which Cris had been tried by the Wizengamot. Instead of a chained chair, however, there was a raised stone dais in the center of the pit, on which stood a stone archway that looked so ancient, cracked and crumbling that Cris was amazed the thing was still standing. Unsupported by any surrounding wall, the archway was hung with a tattered black curtain or veil which, despite the complete stillness of the cold surrounding air, was fluttering very slightly as though it had just been touched.**

"The Veil of Death." Dumbledore said quietly.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Don't go near that, any of you. It causes instant death but doesn't leave a body." Dumbledore said.

"What a horrible way to die." Gwen said. The future kids looked at each other, one of the Order died protecting both Sirius and Cris but they never said who.

**"****Who's there?" said Cris, jumping down on to the bench below. There was no answering voice, but the veil continued to flutter and sway.**

**"****Careful!" whispered Hermione.**

**Cris scrambled down the benches one by one until she reached the stone bottom of the sunken pit. Her footsteps echoed loudly as she walked slowly towards the dais. The pointed archway looked much taller from where she now stood than it had when she'd been looking down on it from above. Still the veil swayed gently, as though somebody had just passed through it.**

"Don't go in there Cris," Sirius said.

"I didn't, my kids are proof of that." Cris said pointing to her three kids in the room.

**"****Sirius?" Cris spoke again, but more quietly now that she was nearer.**

**She had the strangest feeling that there was someone standing right behind the veil on the other side of the archway. Gripping her wand very tightly, she edged around the dais, but there was nobody there; all that could be seen was the other side of the tattered black veil.**

**"Let's go," called Hermione from halfway up the stone steps. "This isn't right, Cris, come on, let's go."**

**She sounded scared, much more scared than she had in the room where the brains swam, yet Cris thought the archway had a kind of beauty about it, old though it was. **

"It does seem really pretty." Cris said.

"Like most old buildings." Lily said.

**The gently rippling veil intrigued her; she felt a very strong inclination to climb up on the dais and walk through it.**

"CRISTAL ROSE, you better not walk through that veil!" Lily shouted.

"I don't, and it hasn't happened yet." Cris said.

"Right," Lily said blushing slightly.

**"****Cris, let's go, okay?" said Hermione more forcefully.**

**"****Okay," she said, but did not move. She had just heard something. There were faint whispering, murmuring noises coming from the other side of the veil.**

**"****What are you saying?" she said, very loudly, so that her words echoed all around the stone benches.**

**"****Nobody's talking, Cris!" said Hermione, now moving over to her.**

"This must be so confusing." Hermione said.

"I wonder if anyone else can hear anything." Cris said.

"We'll find out." Ginny said.

**"****Someone's whispering behind there," she said, moving out of her reach and continuing to frown at the veil. "Is that you, Ron?"**

**"****I'm here, mate," said Ron, appearing around the side of the archway.**

**"****Can't anyone else hear it?" Cris demanded, for the whispering and murmuring was becoming louder; without really meaning to put it there, she found her foot was on the dais.**

"Get out of there!" Mrs. Weasley begged.

**"****I can hear them too," breathed Luna, joining them around the side of the archway and gazing at the swaying veil. "There are people in there!"**

"Okay, maybe it has to do with the same thing as with the Thestrals." Prongs said.

"Then shouldn't I be able to hear them too?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, then I have no idea." Prongs said.

"It was a good theory, mate." Padfoot said.

**"****What do you mean, 'in there'?" demanded Hermione, jumping down from the bottom step and sounding much angrier than the occasion warranted, "there isn't any 'in there', it's just an archway, there's no room for anybody to be there. Cris, stop it, come away -"**

**She grabbed her arm and pulled, but she resisted.**

**"****Cris, we are supposed to be here for Sirius!" she said in a high-pitched, strained voice.**

**"****Sirius," Cris repeated, still gazing, mesmerized, at the continuously swaying veil. "Yeah…"**

**Something finally slid back into place in her brain; Sirius, captured, bound and tortured, and she was staring at this archway… **

"It's like the Mirror." Moony said.

"What Mirror?" Fudge asked.

"In my first year during the Christmas holiday I came across the Mirror of Erised, it shows you what you most desire, I continued to go to it for three days until Dumbledore found the last night and explained what it was." Cris said.

"That does sound dangerous." Amelia said.

"People have died in front of that mirror." Dumbledore said.

"Please get them out of there." Lily said. The group that went to the Ministry nodded and Mrs. Weasley kept reading.

**She took several paces back from the dais and wrenched her eyes from the veil. **

**"****Let's go," she said.**

**"****That's what I've been trying to - well, come on, then!" said Hermione, and she led the way back around the dais. On the other side, Ginny and Neville were staring, apparently entranced, at the veil too.**

"We can hear it too?" Neville asked.

"It seems so." Remus said.

**Without speaking, Hermione took hold of Ginny's arm, Ron grabbed Neville's, and they marched them firmly back to the lowest stone bench and clambered all the way back up to the door.**

**"What d'you reckon that arch was?" Cris asked Hermione as they regained the dark circular room.**

**"****I don't know, but whatever it was, it was dangerous," she said firmly, again inscribing a fiery cross on the door.**

"Beyond dangerous." Robin said.

**Once more, the wall span and became still again. Cris approached another door at random and pushed. It did not move.**

"It's locked?" Tonks asked.

"It seems so." Kingsley said.

**"****What's wrong?" said Hermione.**

**"****It's… locked…" said Cris, throwing her weight at the door, but it didn't budge.**

"I wonder what's beyond that door." Lily said.

"We might find out if they get it open." Prongs said.

**"****This is it, then, isn't it?" said Ron excitedly, joining Cris in the attempt to force the door open.**

**"****Bound to be!"**

**"****Get out of the way!" said Hermione sharply. She pointed her wand at the place where a lock would have been on an ordinary door and said, "Alohomora!"**

"Somehow, I don't think that'll work." Mr. Weasley said.

"Well, then it's worth a try." Hermione said.

**Nothing happened.**

**"****Sirius's knife!" said Cris. She pulled it out from inside her robes and slid it into the crack between the door and the wall. The others all watched eagerly as she ran it from top to bottom, withdrew it and then flung her shoulder again at the door. It remained as firmly shut as ever.**

**What was more, when Cris looked down at the knife, she saw the blade had melted.**

"What can do that to the knife?" Sirius asked wide-eyed.

"It's supposed to be indestructible." Padfoot said.

**"****Right, we're leaving that room," said Hermione decisively.**

**"****But what if that's the one?" said Ron, staring at it with a mixture of apprehension and longing.**

**"****It can't be, Cris could get through all the doors in her dream," said Hermione, marking the door with another fiery cross as Cris replaced the now-useless handle of Sirius's knife in her pocket.**

"You still have it, you never threw it away." Lily J said.

"It worthless though, why wouldn't I throw it away?" Cris asked.

"I don't know." James said.

**"****You know what could be in there?" said Luna eagerly, as the wall started to spin yet again.**

**"****Something blibbering, no doubt," said Hermione under her breath and Neville gave a nervous little laugh. **

**The wall slid to a halt and Cris, with a feeling of increasing desperation, pushed the next door open.**

**"****This is it!"**

**She knew it at once by the beautiful, dancing, diamond-sparkling light. As Cris' eyes became accustomed to the brilliant glare, she saw clocks gleaming from every surface, large and small, grandfather and carriage, hanging in spaces between the bookcases or standing on desks ranging the length of the room, so that a busy, relentless ticking filled the place like thousands of minuscule, marching footsteps. The source of the dancing, diamond-bright light was a towering crystal ball jar that stood at the far end of the room.**

**"****This way!"**

**Cris' heart was pumping frantically now that she knew they were on the right track; she led the way down the narrow space between the lines of desks, heading, as she had done in her dream, for the source of the light, the crystal bell jar quite as tall as she was that stood on a desk and appeared to be full of a billowing, glittering wind.**

**"****Oh, look!" said Ginny, as they drew nearer, pointing at the very heart of the bell jar.**

**Drifting along in the sparkling current inside was a tiny, jewel-bright egg. As it rose in the jar, it cracked open and a hummingbird emerged, which was carried to the very top of the jar, but as it fell on the draught its feathers became bedraggled and damp again, and by the time it had been borne back to the bottom of the jar it had been enclosed once more in its egg.**

"What in the world?" Lily asked.

"I think it's Father Time." Remus said.

"How can that be Father Time though?" Gwen asked.

**"****Keep going!" said Cris sharply, because Ginny showed signs of wanting to stop and watch the egg's progress back into a bird.**

**"****You dawdled enough by that old arch!" she said crossly, but followed her past the bell jar to the only door behind it.**

**"****This is it," Cris said again, and her heart was now pumping so hard and fast she felt it must interfere with her speech, "it's through here -"**

**She glanced around at them all; they had their wands out and looked suddenly serious and anxious. She looked back at the door and pushed. It swung open.**

The group without knowing it sat forward in their seats towards the book listening.

**They were there, they had found the place: high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty, glass orbs.**

"Where are we?" Ginny asked.

"The Prophecy room." Tonks said.

"Like what Trelawney did?" Gwen asked.

"Exactly, they are recorded and sent to the Ministry." Mr. Weasley said.

"What does Voldemort want with a Prophecy?" Cris asked. Remus and Sirius opened their mouths to speak but Dumbledore cut them off.

"She will find out in a little while let us finish the book." Dumbledore said. Sirius grumbled but didn't say anything as Mrs. Weasley continued reading.

**They glimmered dully in the light issuing from more candle-brackets set at intervals along the shelves. Like those in the circular room behind them, their flames were burning blue. The room was very cold.**

**Cris edged forward and peered down one of the shadowy aisles between two rows of shelves.**

**She could not hear anything or see the slightest sign of movement.**

"You really need to get out of there; this is most definitely a trap." Sirius said.

**"****You said it was row ninety-seven," whispered Hermione.**

**"****Yeah," breathed Cris, looking up at the end of the closest row. Beneath the branch of blue glowing candles protruding from it glimmered the silver figure fifty-three.**

**"****We need to go right, I think," whispered Hermione, squinting to the next row. "Yes… that's fifty-four…"**

**"****Keep your wands ready," Cris said softly.**

"Good, never let your guard down." Moody said.

**They crept forward, glancing behind them as they went on down the long alleys of shelves, the further ends of which were in near-total darkness. Tiny, yellowing labels had been stuck beneath each glass orb on the shelves. Some of them had a weird, liquid glow; others were as dull and dark within as blown light bulbs.**

"Why are the different colors?" Charlie asked.

"I think it may have to do with how old they are." Tonks said.

**They passed row eighty-four… eighty-five… Cris was listening hard for the slightest sound of movement, but Sirius might be gagged now, or else unconscious… or, said an unbidden voice inside her head, he might already be dead…**

_**I'd have felt it, s**_**he told herself, her heart now hammering against her chest, **_**I'd already know…**_

**"****Ninety-seven!" whispered Hermione.**

**They stood grouped around the end of the row, gazing down the alley beside it. There was nobody there**

"Just get out of there." Lily said pleaded.

**"****He's right down at the end," said Cris, whose mouth had become slightly dry. "You can't see properly from here."**

**And she led them between the towering rows of glass balls, some of which glowed softly as they passed…**

**"****He should be near here," whispered Cris, convinced that every step was going to bring the ragged form of Sirius into view on the darkened floor. "Anywhere here… really close…"**

**"****Cris?" said Hermione tentatively, but she did not want to respond. Her mouth was very dry.**

**"****Somewhere about… here…" she said.**

**They had reached the end of the row and emerged into more dim candlelight. There was nobody there. All was echoing, dusty silence.**

"It's a trap." Remus said.

"I'm so sorry for leading us into this mess." Cris said.

"It's not your fault; it's nobody's but Voldemort's." Hermione said.

"Yeah Bolt, whatever happens it's not your fault." Ron said. Cris nodded and burrowed deeper into Fred and George's embrace.

**"****He might be…" Cris whispered hoarsely, peering down the next alley. "Or maybe…" She hurried to look down the one beyond that.**

**"****Cris?" said Hermione again.**

**"****What?" she snarled.**

**"****I… I don't think Sirius is here."**

"This time it won't happen Cris, everything will change for the better." Sirius said. Cris nodded and smiled after reading all these books everything will change.

**Nobody spoke. Cris did not want to look at any of them. She felt sick. She did not understand why Sirius was not here. He had to be here. This was where she, Cris, had seen him…**

**She ran up the space at the end of the rows, staring down them. Empty aisle after empty aisle flickered past. She ran the other way, back past her staring companions. There was no sign of Sirius anywhere, nor any hint of a struggle.**

"Just get out of there while you still can." Mrs. Weasley begged.

**"****Cris?" Ron called.**

**"****What?"**

**She did not want to hear what Ron had to say; did not want to hear Ron tell her she had been stupid or suggest that they ought to go back to Hogwarts, but the heat was rising in her face and she felt as though she would like to skulk down here in the darkness for a long while before facing the brightness of the Atrium above and the others' accusing stares…**

"We wouldn't do that to you." Hermione said.

"It sounds like you honestly believed it to be true." Ginny said.

"We wouldn't fault you for that." Neville said. Ron and Luna nodded in agreement and Cris smiled at them.

**"****Have you seen this?" said Ron.**

**"****What?" said Cris, but eagerly this time - it had to be a sign that Sirius had been there, a clue.**

**She strode back to where they were all standing, a little way down row ninety-seven, but found nothing except Ron staring at one of the dusty glass spheres on the shelf.**

**"****What?" Cris repeated glumly.**

**"****It's — it's got your name on," said Ron.**

"What?" Cris asked wide-eyed.

"Why does my daughter have her name on a prophecy?" Prongs asked.

"All will be explained, I'm sure." Dumbledore said.

**Cris moved a little closer. Ron was pointing at one of the small glass spheres that glowed with a dull inner light, though it was very dusty and appeared not to have been touched for many years.**

"It wouldn't since it was made." Dumbledore said.

"When was it made?" Cris asked.

"About fifteen years ago." Dumbledore said.

"The year I was born." Cris mumbled.

**"****My name?" said Cris blankly.**

**She stepped forwards. Not as tall as Ron, she had to crane her neck to read the yellowish label affixed to the shelf right beneath the dusty glass ball. In spidery writing was written a date of some sixteen years previously, and below that:**

_**S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.**_

_**Dark Lord and (?)Cristal Potter**_

"There's a question mark in front of Cris' name." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Why is there a question mark?" Ginny asked.

"Sometimes with Prophecies it could mean more than one person." Dumbledore said.

"It was made to you Albus; do you know what it says?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"That I do." Dumbledore said.

"Is this why James and Lily and Frank and Alice had to go in hiding for?" Robin asked.

"We had to go into hiding?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

**Cris stared at it.**

**"What is it?" Ron asked, sounding unnerved. "What's your name doing down here?"**

"It is a little unnerving." Cris said with a smile towards her best friend.

**She glanced along at the other labels on that stretch of shelf.**

**"****I'm not here," she said, sounding perplexed. "None of the rest of us are here."**

"No one else has had a prophecy made about them." Dumbledore said.

"Oh goodie," Cris said sarcastically.

**"****Cris, I don't think you should touch it," said Hermione sharply, as she stretched out her hand.**

"Why not?" Cris asked.

"Well it could be dangerous." Hermione said.

"Only her and Voldemort can touch it. So I'd rather her leave it, because Voldemort wouldn't pick it up himself." Remus said.

**"****Why not?" she said. "It's something to do with me, isn't it?"**

**"****Don't, Cris," said Neville suddenly. Cris looked at him. Neville's round face was shining slightly with sweat. He looked as though he could not take much more suspense.**

"Well it has been a very suspenseful day." Neville said.

"That it has." Cris said.

**"****It's got my name on," said Cris.**

**And feeling slightly reckless, she closed her fingers around the dusty ball's surface.**

"Please just leave it where it is." Lily said.

"Mum, it's in the future; I can't really do anything about it." Cris said.

**She had expected it to feel cold, but it did not. On the contrary, it felt as though it had been lying in the sun for hours, as though the glow of light within was warming it. Expecting, even hoping, that something dramatic was going to happen, something exciting that might make their long and dangerous journey worthwhile after all, Cris lifted the glass ball down from its shelf and stared at it.**

**Nothing whatsoever happened. The others moved in closer around Cris, gazing at the orb as she brushed it free of the clogging dust.**

**And then, from right behind them, a drawling voice spoke. **

"It's my father, isn't?" Draco asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Sirius said.

"Great, I wonder how many Death Munchers are there." Cris said.

"Death Munchers?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow and a quirked smile.

"Well they are called Death Eaters, Munchers makes it sound funny." Cris said. Many of the adults shook their heads.

**"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."**

"That's the chapter." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Let's get this over with." Mr. Weasley said taking the book from his wife.


	146. Chapter 35: Beyond the Veil

"**Chapter 35: Beyond the Veil," **Mr. Weasley said.

"Someone dies." Cris said going wide eyed.

"It's not dad, he's healthy, though it is someone from our side." Keiran said.

"Nobody in this room though." Victoire said. The group nodded, wanting to get this chapter done with.

**Black shapes were emerging out of thin air all around them, blocking their way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in hoods, a dozen lit wand tips were pointing directly at their hearts; Ginny gave a gasp of horror.**

"I wouldn't say that it was just Ginny." Sirius said.

"Yeah, probably." Cris said.

**"****To me, Potter," repeated the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy as he held out his hand, palm up.**

**Cris' insides plummeted sickeningly. They were trapped, and outnumbered two to one.**

**"****To me," said Malfoy yet again.**

**"****Where's Sirius?" Cris said.**

**Several of the Death Eaters laughed; a harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to Cris' left said triumphantly, "The Dark Lord always knows!"**

"Somehow I don't think he knows everything." Remus said.

"I know mum surprised him on quite a few occasions." James said.

"Now this I can't wait for." Sirius said.

**"****Always," echoed Malfoy softly. "Now, give me the prophecy Potter."**

**"****I want to know where Sirius is!"**

**"****I want to know where Sirius is!" mimicked the woman to her left. **

"Crap, it's Bella." Sirius said.

"You six really have to watch yourselves." Remus said.

"No kidding," Hermione said.

**She and her fellow Death Eaters had closed in so that they were mere feet away from Cris and the others, the light from their wands dazzling Cris' eyes.**

**"****You've got him," said Cris, ignoring the rising panic in her chest, the dread she had been fighting since they had first entered the ninety-seventh row. "He's here. I know he is."**

**"****The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo," said the woman in a horrible, mock baby voice. **

**Cris felt Ron stir beside her.**

**"****Don't do anything," Cris muttered. "Not yet -"**

"Thank Merlin you're not rash like you father and godfather can be." Lily said.

"Oi!" they cried.

**The woman who had mimicked her let out a raucous scream of laughter.**

**"****You hear her? You hear her? Giving instructions to the other children as though she thinks of fighting us!"**

**"****Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix," said Malfoy softly. "She has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about her. Now give me the prophecy, Potter."**

"Don't give it to him." Remus said.

"I don't think I plan to." Cris said.

**"****I know Sirius is here," said Cris, though panic was causing her chest to constrict and she felt as though she could not breathe properly. "I know you've got him!"**

**More of the Death Eaters laughed, though the woman laughed loudest of all.**

**"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter," said Malfoy.**

"So it was a plan, just to get you there and away from Hogwarts." Remus said.

"Well, it worked." Cris said.

**"Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."**

"I'm amazed they haven't already." Draco said.

"The prophecy must be very important then." Luna said.

"It is," Dumbledore said.

**"****Go on, then," said Cris, raising her own wand to chest height. As she did so, the five wands of Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna rose on either side of her. The knot in Cris' stomach tightened. If Sirius really was not here, she had led her friends to their deaths for no reason at all…**

"I'm sure we'll make it out alright." Hermione said.

"Injured but alright." Ginny said.

**But the Death Eaters did not strike.**

**"****Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt," said Malfoy coolly.**

"Knowing my father, that won't happen." Draco said.

**It was Cris' turn to laugh.**

**"****Yeah, right!" she said. "I give you this - prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?"**

**The words were hardly out of her mouth when the female Death Eater shrieked: "Accio proph—"**

**Cris was just ready for her: she shouted "Protego!" before she had finished her spell, and though the glass sphere slipped to the tips of her fingers she managed to cling on to it.**

"Thank god for you being a seeker." Lily said.

"Did Lily just say what I thought she said?" Prongs whispered to Padfoot who nodded.

**"****Oh, she knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," she said, her mad eyes staring through the slits in her hood. "Very well, then -"**

**"****I TOLD YOU, NO!" Lucius Malfoy roared at the woman. "If you smash it -!"**

"Yes smash, it'll be better than Voldemort knowing it." Remus said.

"But then I won't know it." Cris said.

"I know it." Dumbledore said. Cris nodded as Mr. Weasley continued.

**Cris' mind was racing. The Death Eaters wanted this dusty spun-glass sphere. She had no interest in it. She just wanted to get them all out of this alive, to make sure none of her friends paid a terrible price for her stupidity…**

**The woman stepped forward, away from her fellows, and pulled off her hood. Azkaban had hollowed Bellatrix Lestrange's face, making it gaunt and skull-like, but it was alive with a feverish, fanatical glow.**

"Nothing too different then." Sirius said.

"She was actually quite beautiful before she went to Azkaban." Draco said.

"You've seen the pictures then?" Sirius asked. Draco nodded but didn't say anything else.

**"****You need more persuasion?" she said, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Very well - take the smallest one," she ordered the Death Eaters beside her. **

"Who's the smallest?" Padfoot asked.

"It's between Cris, Hermione, Luna and Ginny." Lily said.

"This is not going to be good." Padfoot said.

**"Let her watch while we torture the little girl.**

"Which little girl?" Remus asked.

"They better not touch any of them." Bill said with a growl.

**I'll do it."**

**Cris felt the others close in around Ginny; she stepped sideways so that she was right in front of her, the prophecy held up to her chest.**

**"****You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us," she told Bellatrix. "I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?"**

**She did not move; she merely stared at her, the tip of her tongue moistening her thin mouth.**

**"****So," said Cris, "what kind of prophecy are we talking about, anyway?"**

**She could not think what to do but to keep talking.**

"Good, always keep the enemy distracted." Moody said.

**Neville's arm was pressed against hers, and she could feel him shaking; she could feel one of the others' quickened breath on the back of her head.**

**She was hoping they were all thinking hard about ways to get out of this, because her mind was blank.**

**"****What kind of prophecy?" repeated Bellatrix, the grin fading from her face. "You jest, Cristal Potter."**

**"****Nope, not jesting," said Cris, her eyes flicking from Death Eater to Death Eater, looking for a weak link, a space through which they could escape. "How come Voldemort wants it?" **

"It might be a good thing I don't know it. If I smashed it they might take me and Voldemort would torture me until I tell it to him." Cris said with a shudder.

"Don't think like that." Fred said. Fred and George held her tightly after that comment.

**Several of the Death Eaters let out low hisses.**

**"You dare speak his name?" whispered Bellatrix.**

**"Yeah," said Cris, maintaining her tight grip on the glass ball, expecting another attempt to bewitch it from her. "Yeah, I've got no problem with saying Vol—"**

**"Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix shrieked. "You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare -"**

"Yet they don't say it either." Charlie said.

**"Did you know he's a half-blood too?" said Cris recklessly. **

"CRIS! Now is not the time to provoke the Death Eaters." Sirius said.

"She gets it from you." Lily said hitting Prongs said.

"I'm sorry Lily-Flower." Prongs said.

**Hermione gave a little moan in her ear.**

"I think I was meaning for you to shut up." Hermione said.

"Probably." Cris said with a smile.

**"Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle - or has he been telling you lot he's pure-blood?"**

**"STUPEF—"**

"Cris, why must you provoke them?" Sirius asked groaning a little.

"I'm sorry," Cris said sheepishly.

**"NO!"**

**A jet of red light had shot from the end of Bellatrix Lestrange's wand, but Malfoy had deflected it; his spell caused hers to hit the shelf a foot to the left of Cris and several of the glass orbs there shattered.**

**Two figures, pearly-white as ghosts, fluid as smoke, unfurled themselves from the fragments of broken glass upon the floor and each began to speak; their voices vied with each other, so that only fragments of what they were saying could be heard over Malfoy and Bellatrix's shouts.**

"You know those are irreplaceable." Percy said.

"Which is more important? Getting killed or getting out of there unhurt?" Hermione asked.

"Getting out may include smashing a lot of prophecies." Ginny said.

**"… at the solstice will come a new…" said the figure of an old, bearded man.**

**"DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!"**

**"She dared - she dares -" shrieked Bellatrix incoherently, "she stands there - filthy half-blood -"**

**"WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!" bawled Malfoy.**

**"… and none will come after…" said the figure of a young woman.**

"How many seers are there?" Gwen asked.

"There were quite a few but there isn't many now." Remus said.

"That's sad." Gwen said.

**The two figures that had burst from the shattered spheres had melted into thin air. Nothing remained of them or their erstwhile homes but fragments of glass upon the floor.**

"So once they are destroyed they won't come back?" Gwen asked.

"Yep, once they are broken you can't retrieve them." McGonagall said.

**They had, however, given Cris an idea. The problem was going to be conveying it to the others.**

**"You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over," she said, playing for time. She moved her foot slowly sideways, feeling around for someone else's.**

"What is your idea?" Ron asked.

"I think I know what book me is thinking of, and the Ministry won't like it at all." Cris said.

"Well, as long as you get out of there alive then the Ministry will just have to live with it." Sirius said.

**"****Do not play games with us, Potter," said Malfoy.**

**"****I'm not playing games," said Cris, half her mind on the conversation, half on her wandering foot. And then she found someone's toes and pressed down upon them. A sharp intake of breath behind her told her they were Hermione's.**

"You know what my breathing sounds like?" Hermione asked.

"We've been friends for five years now; of course I know what your breathing sounds like." Cris said.

"Well, when you put it like that I know what you mean." Hermione said.

**"****What?" she whispered.**

**"****Dumbledore never told you the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?" Malfoy sneered.**

**"****I - what?" said Cris. And for a moment she quite forgot her plan. "What about my scar?"**

"It has to do with my scar?" Cris asked.

"No, not just your scar, but why Voldemort went after you in the first place." Dumbledore said.

"So your saying that Voldemort knows some of the prophecy?" Cris asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "But not all of it."

**"****What?" whispered Hermione more urgently behind her.**

**"****Can this be?" said Malfoy, sounding maliciously delighted; some of the Death Eaters were laughing again, and under cover of their laughter, Cris hissed to Hermione, moving her lips as little as possible, "Smash shelves -"**

"You're going to destroy the hall of prophecies?" Prongs asked wide eyed.

"You guys are crazy." Bill said.

**"****Dumbledore never told you?" Malfoy repeated. "Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why -"**

**"****- when I say now-"**

**"****- you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording…"**

**"****Did he?" said Cris. Behind her she felt rather than heard Hermione passing her message to the others and she sought to keep talking, to distract the Death Eaters. "So he wanted me to come and get it, did he? Why?"**

"So he won't have to." Sirius said.

**"****Why?" Malfoy sounded incredulously delighted. "Because the only people who are permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Potter, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it for him."**

**"****And why did he want to steal a prophecy about me?" **

"It's about both of you." Gwen said.

**"****About both of you, Potter, about both of you…**

"Why did I have to say the same thing as your dad?" Gwen asked.

"I'm sorry," Draco said with a smile.

**haven't you ever wondered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby?"**

"The prophecy is the reason we went into hiding, isn't?" Lily asked.

"Yes, it was." Dumbledore said.

**Cris stared into the slitted eye-holes through which Malfoy's grey eyes were gleaming. Was this prophecy the reason Cris' parents had died, the reason she carried her lightning-bolt scar? Was the answer to all of this clutched in her hand? **

"Yes," Dumbledore said gravely.

"Can't you tell me now?" Cris asked.

"It'll be best if you let the book explain." Dumbledore said.

**"****Someone made a prophecy about Voldemort and me?" she said quietly, gazing at Lucius Malfoy, her fingers tightening over the warm glass sphere in her hand. It was hardly larger than a Snitch and still gritty with dust. "And he's made me come and get it for him? Why couldn't he come and get it himself?"**

**"****Get it himself?" shrieked Bellatrix, over a cackle of mad laughter. "The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return? The Dark Lord, reveal himself to the Aurors, when at the moment they are wasting their time on my dear cousin?"**

**"****So, he's got you doing his dirty work for him, has he?" said Cris. "Like he tried to get Sturgis to steal it - and Bode?" **

**"****Very good, Potter, very good…" said Malfoy slowly. "But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell—" **

"Thank Merlin for that." Prongs said.

**"****NOW!" yelled Cris.**

**Five different voices behind her bellowed, "REDUCTO!" Five curses flew in five different directions and the shelves opposite them exploded as they hit; the towering structure swayed as a hundred glass spheres burst apart, pearly-white figures unfurled into the air and floated there, their voices echoing from who knew what long-dead past amid the torrent of crashing glass and splintered wood now raining down upon the floor -**

"It is a good distraction, good thinking." Moody said.

**"****RUN!" Cris yelled, as the shelves swayed precariously and more glass spheres began to fall from above. She seized a handful of Hermione's robes and dragged her forwards, holding one arm over her head as chunks of shelf and shards of glass thundered down upon them. A Death Eater lunged forwards through the cloud of dust and Cris elbowed him hard in the masked face; they were all yelling, there were cries of pain, and thunderous crashes as the shelves collapsed upon themselves, weirdly echoing fragments of the Seers unleashed from their spheres - Cris found the way ahead clear and saw Ron, Ginny and Luna sprint past her, their arms over their heads; something heavy struck her on the side of the face but she merely ducked her head and sprinted onwards; a hand caught her by the shoulder; she heard Hermione shout, "Stupefy!" The hand released her at once –**

**They were at the end of row ninety-seven; Cris turned right and began to sprint in earnest; she could hear footsteps right behind her and Hermione's voice urging Neville on; straight ahead, the door through which they had come was ajar; Cris could see the glittering light of the bell jar; she pelted through the doorway, the prophecy still clutched tight and safe in her hand, and waited for the others to hurtle over the threshold before slamming the door behind them -**

**"****Colloportus!" gasped Hermione and the door sealed itself with an odd squelching noise.**

"Good, they won't get through." Mrs. Weasley said.

"What about the others?" Bill asked.

"I'm sure they're fine." Charlie said.

**"****Where - where are the others?" gasped Cris.**

"Great, we're separated." Ron said.

"We'll be fine." Ginny told his brother.

**She had thought Ron, Luna and Ginny were ahead of them,**

"We must have gone a different direction." Luna said.

"This is not good." Tonks said.

**that they would be waiting in this room, but there was nobody there.**

**"****They must have gone the wrong way!" whispered Hermione, terror in her face.**

"I must have followed the two girls." Ron said.

"Good," Charlie said.

**"****Listen!" whispered Neville.**

**Footsteps and shouts echoed from behind the door they had just sealed; Cris put her ear close to the door to listen and heard Lucius Malfoy roar, "Leave Nott, leave him, I say — his injuries will be nothing to the Dark Lord compared to losing that prophecy.**

"One down," Bill said.

"I wonder how many he sent." Sirius said.

"I don't know." Bill said.

**Jugson, come back here, we need to organize! We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary - Bellatrix, Rodolphus, you take the left; Crabbe, Rabastan, go right -Jugson, Dolohov, the door straight ahead - Macnair and Avery, through here - Rookwood, over there - Mulciber, come with me!"**

**"****What do we do?" Hermione asked Cris, trembling from head to foot.**

"Of course I'm shaking, this is the first time I faced Death Eaters." Hermione said.

"You guys did great." Keiran said.

"How badly injured were they?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Nothing life threatening." Teddy said.

"Good,"

**"****Well, we don't stand here waiting for them to find us, for a start," said Cris. "Let's get away from this door." They ran as quietly as they could, past the shimmering bell jar where the tiny egg was hatching and unhatching, towards the exit into the circular hallway at the far end of the room. They were almost there when Cris heard something large and heavy collide with the door Hermione had charmed shut.**

**"****Stand aside!" said a rough voice. "Alahomora!"**

**As the door flew open, Cris, Hermione and Neville dived under desks. They could see the bottom of the two Death Eaters' robes drawing nearer, their feet moving rapidly.**

**"****They might've run straight through to the hall," said the rough voice.**

**"****Check under the desks," said another. **

"Crap, these two aren't idiots." Sirius said.

**Cris saw the knees of the Death Eaters bend; poking his wand out from under the desk, she shouted, "STUPEFY!"**

**A jet of red light hit the nearest Death Eater; he fell backwards into a grandfather clock and knocked it over; the second Death Eater, however, had leapt aside to avoid Cris' spell and was pointing his own wand at Hermione, who was crawling out from under the desk to get a better aim.**

**"****Avada -**

"I was that close to death." Hermione whispered wide eyed.

"Don't worry, you survived." Lily J said with a kind smile.

**Cris launched herself across the floor and grabbed the Death Eater around the knees, causing him to topple and his aim to go awry. Neville overturned a desk in his anxiety to help; and pointing his wand wildly at the struggling pair, he cried:**

**"****EXPELLIARMUS!"**

**Both Cris' and the Death Eater's wands**

"Sorry," Neville said.

"It's alright, as long as the Death Eater doesn't have a wand. I can always kick him where it hurts." Cris said. The men in the room whimpered and crossed themselves.

"That's my girl." Lily said with a smile.

**flew out of their hands and soared back towards the entrance to the Hall of Prophecy; both scrambled to their feet and charged after them, the Death Eater in front, Cris hot on his heels, and Neville bringing up the rear, plainly horrorstruck by what he had done.**

**"****Get out of the way, Cris!" yelled Neville, clearly determined to repair the damage.**

**Cris flung herself sideways as Neville took aim again and shouted:**

**"****STUPEFY!"**

**The jet of red light had flown right over the Death Eater's shoulder and hit a glass-fronted cabinet on the wall full of variously shaped hour-glasses;**

"The time-turners." Bill said.

**the cabinet fell to the floor and burst apart, glass flying everywhere, sprang back up on to the wall, fully mended, then fell down again, and shattered -**

"Why is the cabinet doing that?" Cris asked.

"I have no idea." Sirius said.

**The Death Eater had snatched up his wand, which lay on the floor beside the glittering bell jar.**

**Cris ducked down behind another desk as the man turned; his mask had slipped so that he couldn't see. He ripped it off with his free hand and shouted: "STUP—"**

**"****STUPEFY!" screamed Hermione, who had just caught up with them. The jet of red light hit the Death Eater in the middle of his chest: he froze, his arm still raised, his wand fell to the floor with a clatter and he collapsed backwards towards the bell jar. Cris expected to hear a dunk, for the man to hit solid glass and slide off the jar on to the floor, but instead, his head sank through the surface of the bell jar as though it were nothing but a soap bubble and he came to rest, sprawled on his back on the table, with his head lying inside the jar full of glittering wind.**

"What's going to happen to him?" Ginny asked.

"I have no clue." Remus said.

**"Accio wand!" cried Hermione. Cris' wand flew from a dark corner into her hand and she threw it to her.**

**"Thanks," she said. "Right, let's get out of —"**

**"Look out!" said Neville, horrified. He was staring at the Death Eater's head in the bell jar.**

**All three of them raised their wands again, but none of them struck: they were all gazing, openmouthed, appalled, at what was happening to the man's head.**

**It was shrinking very fast, growing balder and balder, the black hair and stubble retracting into his skull; his cheeks becoming smooth, his skull round and covered with a peach like fuzz… **

"He's turning into a baby?" Tonks asked.

"No, just his head." Remus said.

"That is so weird." Gwen said.

**A baby's head now sat grotesquely on top of the thick, muscled neck of the Death Eater as he struggled to get up again; but even as they watched, their mouths open, the head began to swell to its previous proportions again; thick black hair was sprouting from the pate and chin…**

**"****It's Time," said Hermione in an awestruck voice. "Time…"**

**The Death Eater shook his ugly head again, trying to clear it, but before he could pull himself together it began to shrink back to babyhood once more…**

**There was a shout from a room nearby, then a crash and a scream.**

**"****RON?" Cris yelled, turning quickly from the monstrous transformation taking place before them. "GINNY? LUNA?"**

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked frantically.

"One of them got hurt, but nothing too bad." Keiran said.

"I hope it was nothing too serious." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"****Cris!" Hermione screamed.**

**The Death Eater had pulled his head out of the bell jar. His appearance was utterly bizarre, his tiny baby's head bawling loudly while his thick arms flailed dangerously in all directions, narrowly missing Cris, who had ducked. Cris raised her wand but to her amazement Hermione seized her arm.**

**"****You can't hurt a baby!"**

"I don't think I was going to." Cris said.

"Do you know what you would do?" Hermione asked.

"Probably stun him." Cris said.

**There was no time to argue the point; Cris could hear more footsteps growing louder from the Hall of Prophecy and knew, too late, that she ought not to have shouted and given away their position.**

**"****Come on!" she said, and leaving the ugly baby-headed Death Eater staggering behind them they took off for the door that stood open at the other end of the room, leading back into the black hallway.**

**They had run halfway towards it when Cris saw through the open door two more Death Eaters running across the black room towards them; veering left, he burst instead into a small, dark, cluttered office and slammed the door behind them.**

**"****Collo—" began Hermione, but before she could complete the spell the door had burst open and the two Death Eaters had come hurtling inside.**

"Great," Lily groaned.

**With a cry of triumph, both yelled:**

**"****IMPEDIMENTA!"**

**Cris, Hermione and Neville were all knocked backwards off their feet; Neville was thrown over the desk and disappeared from view; Hermione smashed into a bookcase and was promptly deluged in a cascade of heavy books; **

"You know Mia, this could be a sign." Cris said with a smile.

"A sign of what?" Hermione asked.

"That you shouldn't read too much." Ron said.

"Ha-ha, let's all laugh at the bookworm." Hermione said. Ron smiled and kissed her. Mr. Weasley smiled and continued reading.

**the back of Cris' head slammed into the stone wall behind her, tiny lights burst in front of her eyes and for a moment she was too dizzy and bewildered to react.**

**"****WE'VE GOT HER!" yelled the Death Eater nearest Cris. "IN AN OFFICE OFF—"**

**"****Silencio!" cried Hermione and the man's voice was extinguished. He continued to mouth through the hole in his mask, but no sound came out. He was thrust aside by his fellow Death Eater.**

"Maybe you should have done something more powerful." Remus said.

"It was probably the first thing I could think of." Hermione said.

**"****Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Cris, as the second Death Eater raised his wand. His arms and legs snapped together and he fell forwards, face down on to the rug at Cris' feet, stiff as a board and unable to move.**

**"****Well done, Cr—"**

**But the Death Eater Hermione had just struck dumb made a sudden slashing movement with his wand; a streak of what looked like purple flame passed right across Hermione's chest. She gave a tiny "Oh!" as though of surprise and crumpled on to the floor, where she lay motionless.**

"What the hell was that?" Ron asked wide-eyed.

"It's a dangerous hex, it's like a knife. It causes internal damage, but for the life of me I can't remember what the hex is called." Sirius said.

"But since it was silent it won't be that fatal." Remus said.

"How badly was I hurt?" Hermione asked.

"Madame Pomfrey fixed you up no problem." Keiran said.

"Good," Ron said.

**"****HERMIONE!"**

**Cris fell to her knees beside her as Neville crawled rapidly towards her from under the desk, his wand held up in front of him. The Death Eater kicked out hard at Neville's head as he emerged - his foot broke Neville's wand in two and connected with his face.**

"That's my dad's wand." Neville said sadly.

"You use my wand?" Frank asked. Neville nodded sadly.

"You should have had your own wand." Alice said.

"What was my mum thinking?" Frank asked.

"That I would be more like you guys." Neville said.

"You are like both of us; don't let my mum tell you differently." Frank said. Neville nodded and Mr. Weasley continued reading.

**Neville gave a howl of pain and recoiled, clutching his mouth and nose. Cris twisted around, her own wand held high, and saw that the Death Eater had ripped off his mask and was pointing his wand directly at Cris, who recognized the long, pale, twisted face from the Daily Prophet: Antonin Dolohov, the wizard who had murdered the Prewetts.**

"Get him good Cris." Bill snarled.

"I hope he gets killed." Charlie said.

**Dolohov grinned. With his free hand, he pointed from the prophecy still clutched in Cris' hand, to himself, then at Hermione. Though he could no longer speak, his meaning could not have been clearer. Give me the prophecy, or you get the same as her…**

"I doubt Cris will give it up that easily." Robin said.

**"****Like you won't kill us all anyway, the moment I hand it over!" said Cris.**

"That is very true," George muttered.

**A whine of panic inside her head was preventing her thinking properly: she had one hand on Hermione's shoulder, which was still warm, yet did not dare look at her properly. Don't let her be dead, don't let her be dead, it's my fault if she's dead… **

"Oh Bolt, I'm not dead." Hermione said.

"Apparently you look like it though." Cris said.

**"****Whaddever you do, Cris," said Neville fiercely from under the desk, lowering his hands to show a clearly broken nose and blood pouring down his mouth and chin, "don'd gib it to him!"**

**Then there was a crash outside the door and Dolohov looked over his shoulder - the baby-headed Death Eater had appeared in the doorway, his head bawling, his great fists still flailing uncontrollably at everything around him. Cris seized her chance:**

**"****PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"**

**The spell hit Dolohov before he could block it and he toppled forwards across his comrade, both of them rigid as boards and unable to move an inch.**

"Well that's good." Charlie said.

"How many Death Eaters is that?" Padfoot asked.

"4, I wonder how many are left." Tonks said.

"The four is just by these three I wonder how the other three are faring." Kingsley said.

**"****Hermione," Cris said at once, shaking her as the baby-headed Death Eater blundered out of sight again. "Hermione, wake up…"**

**"****Whad did he do to her?" said Neville, crawling out from under the desk to kneel at her other side, blood streaming from his rapidly swelling nose.**

"Your nose will be fine once you see Pomfrey." Robin said.

"**I dunno…"**

**Neville groped for Hermione's wrist.**

"**Dat's a pulse, Cris, I'b sure id is."**

"Thank Merlin." Ron said.

**Such a powerful wave of relief swept through Cris that for a moment she felt light-headed.**

**"****She's alive?"**

**"****Yeah, I dink so."**

**There was a pause in which Cris listened hard for the sound of more footsteps, but all she could hear were the whimpers and blunderings of the baby-headed Death Eater in the next room.**

"You should really stun him or something." Bill said.

**"****Neville, we're not far from the exit," Cris whispered, "we're right next to that circular room… if we can just get you across it and find the right door before any more Death Eaters come, I'll bet you can get Hermione up the corridor and into the lift… then you could find someone… raise the alarm…"**

"Oh Cris, you should have thought of that earlier." Remus said.

"This is in the future Remus, let her be." Robin said.

**"****And whad are you going do do?" said Neville, mopping his bleeding nose with his sleeve and frowning at Cris.**

**"****I've got to find the others," said Cris.**

**"****Well, I'b going do find dem wid you," said Neville firmly.**

**"****But Hermione —"**

**"****We'll dake her wid us," said Neville firmly. "I'll carry her — you're bedder at fighding dem dan I ab -"**

"Besides, you can use my wand since yours is broken." Hermione said.

"Yeah, better to have a weapon then to go weaponless." Tonks said.

**He stood up and seized one of Hermione's arms, glaring at Cris, who hesitated, then grabbed the other and helped hoist Hermione's limp form over Neville's shoulders.**

**"Wait," said Cris, snatching up Hermione's wand from the floor and shoving it into Neville's hand, "you'd better take this."**

**Neville kicked aside the broken fragments of his own wand as they walked slowly towards the door.**

**"****My gran's going do kill be," said Neville thickly, blood spattering from his nose as he spoke, "dat was by dad's old wand."**

"You're not mad right?" Neville asked.

"No, you're only fifteen and fighting Death Eaters, I'm damn proud of you." Frank said.

**Cris stuck her head out of the door and looked around cautiously. The baby-headed Death Eater was screaming and banging into things, toppling grandfather clocks and overturning desks, bawling and confused, while the glass-fronted cabinet that Cris now suspected had contained Time-Turners continued to fall, shatter and repair itself on the wall behind them. **

"Did all the time-turners break?" McGonagall asked.

"I think so." Teddy said.

**"****He's never going to notice us," she whispered. "C'mon… keep close behind me…"**

**They crept out of the office and back towards the door into the black hallway, which now seemed completely deserted. They walked a few steps forwards, Neville tottering slightly due to Hermione's weight; the door of the Time Room swung shut behind them and the walls began to rotate once more. The recent blow on the back of Cris' head seemed to have unsteadied her; she narrowed her eyes, swaying slightly, until the walls stopped moving again. With a sinking heart, Cris saw that Hermione's fiery crosses had faded from the doors.**

"Damn," Cris said.

**"****So which way d'you reck—?"**

**But before they could make a decision as to which way to try, a door to their right sprang open and three people fell out of it.**

The group tensed again hoping it wasn't anymore Death Eaters.

**"****Ron!" croaked Cris,**

"Finally, we're back together." Ron said.

"Now, don't separate again." Tonks said.

"We'll try not to." Ginny said.

**dashing towards them. "Ginny - are you all -?"**

**"****Cris," said Ron, giggling weakly, lurching forwards, seizing the front of Cris' robes and gazing at her with unfocused eyes, "there you are… ha ha ha… you look funny, Cris… you're all messed up…"**

"What the hell happened to me?" Ron asked.

"I have no clue, but this should be interesting." Fred said.

**Ron's face was very white and something dark was trickling from the corner of his mouth. Next moment his knees had given way, but he still clutched the front of Cris robes, so that Cris was pulled into a kind of bow.**

**"****Ginny?" Cris said fearfully. "What happened?"**

**But Ginny shook her head and slid down the wall into a sitting position, panting and holding her ankle.**

**"****I think her ankle's broken, I heard something crack," whispered Luna, who was bending over her and who alone seemed to be unhurt. "Four of them chased us into a dark room full of planets; it was a very odd place, some of the time we were just floating in the dark -"**

"Sounds like a very weird room." Lily J said.

**"****Cris, we saw Uranus up close!" said Ron, still giggling feebly. "Get it, Cris? We saw Uranus - ha ha ha -"**

**A bubble of blood grew at the corner of Ron's mouth and burst.**

**"****- anyway, one of them grabbed Ginny's foot, I used the Reductor Curse and blew up Pluto in his face, but…"**

**Luna gestured hopelessly at Ginny, who was breathing in a very shallow way, her eyes still closed.**

**"****And what about Ron?" said Cris fearfully, as Ron continued to giggle, still hanging off the front of Cris' robes.**

**"****I don't know what they hit him with," said Luna sadly, "but he's gone a bit funny, I could hardly get him along at all."**

**"****Cris," said Ron, pulling Cris' ear down to his mouth and still giggling weakly, "you know who this girl is, Cris? She's Loony… Loony Lovegood… ha ha ha "**

"Wow, whatever they did, they sure did it to you good." Charlie said.

"Sounds like a very poorly attempted Imperius Curse." Remus said.

**"****We've got to get out of here," said Cris firmly. "Luna, can you help Ginny?"**

**"****Yes," said Luna, sticking her wand behind her ear for safekeeping, then putting an arm around Ginny's waist and pulling her up.**

**"****It's only my ankle, I can do it myself!" said Ginny impatiently, but next moment she had collapsed sideways and grabbed Luna for support.**

"It sounds like a really bad break." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Nothing Pomfrey can't handle." Keiran said.

**Cris pulled Ron's arm over her shoulder just as, so many months ago, she had pulled Dudley's. She looked around: they had a one in twelve chance of getting the exit right first time -**

**She heaved Ron towards a door; they were within a few feet of it when another door across the hall burst open and three Death Eaters sped in, led by Bellatrix Lestrange.**

"Just get out of there." Mrs. Weasley pleaded.

**"****There they are!" she shrieked.**

**Stunning Spells shot across the room: Cris smashed her way through the door ahead, flung Ron unceremoniously from her and ducked back to help Neville in with Hermione: they were all over the threshold just in time to slam the door against Bellatrix.**

**"****Colloportus!" shouted Cris, and she heard three bodies slam into the door on the other side. **

"What room are you in now?" Padfoot asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Moony said.

**"****It doesn't matter!" said a man's voice. "There are other ways in - WE'VE GOT THEM, THEY'RE HERE!"**

**Cris span around; they were back in the Brain Room and, sure enough, there were doors all around the walls. She could hear footsteps in the hall behind them as more Death Eaters came running to join the first.**

**"****Luna - Neville - help me!"**

**The three of them tore around the room, sealing the doors as they went; Cris crashed into a table and rolled over the top of it in her haste to reach the next door:**

**"****Colloportus!"**

"Just keep it up and you'll be safe." Kingsley said. "We'll safer."

**There were footsteps running along behind the doors, every now and then another heavy body would launch itself against one, so it creaked and shuddered; Luna and Neville were bewitching the doors along the opposite wall - then, as Cris reached the very top of the room, she heard Luna cry:**

**"****Collo—aaaaaaaaargh…"**

"Damnit!" cursed half the room.

**She turned in time to see her flying through the air; five Death Eaters were surging into the room through the door she had not reached in time; Luna hit a desk, slid over its surface and on to the floor on the other side where she lay sprawled, as still as Hermione.**

"This is not good." Mrs. Weasley said her face really pale.

**"****Get Potter!" shrieked Bellatrix, and she ran at her; she dodged her and sprinted back up the room; she was safe as long as they thought they might hit the prophecy -**

**"****Hey!" said Ron, who had staggered to his feet and was now tottering drunkenly towards Cris, giggling. "Hey Cris, there are brains in here, ha h a ha, isn't that weird, Cris?"**

**"****Ron, get out of the way, get down -"**

**But Ron had already pointed his wand at the tank.**

**"****Honest, Cris, they're brains - look -Accio brain!"**

"Ron!" groaned the room.

"You are never getting drunk." Hermione said.

"Yes, Mia." Ron said.

**The scene seemed momentarily frozen. Cris, Ginny and Neville and each of the Death Eaters turned in spite of themselves to watch the top of the tank as a brain burst from the green liquid like a leaping fish: for a moment it seemed suspended in midair, then it soared towards Ron, spinning as it came, and what looked like ribbons of moving images flew from it, unraveling like rolls of film-**

**"Ha ha ha, Cris, look at it -" said Ron, watching it disgorge its gaudy innards, "Cris come and touch it; bet it's weird -"**

"Don't you ever touch those Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley said firmly.

**"****RON, NO!"**

**Cris did not know what would happen if Ron touched the tentacles of thought now flying behind the brain, but she was sure it would not be anything good. She darted forwards but Ron had already caught the brain in his outstretched hands.**

**The moment they made contact with his skin, the tentacles began wrapping themselves around Ron's arms like ropes.**

"What in the world is it?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea." Mr. Weasley said.

**"****Cris, look what's happen— No - no - I don't like it - no, stop - stop -"**

**But the thin ribbons were spinning around Ron's chest now; he tugged and tore at them as the brain was pulled tight against him like an octopus's body.**

**"****Diffindo!" yelled Cris, trying to sever the feelers wrapping themselves tightly around Ron before his eyes, but they would not break. Ron fell over, still thrashing against his bonds.**

**"****Cris, it'll suffocate him!" screamed Ginny, immobilized by her broken ankle on the floor – then a jet of red light flew from one of the Death Eater's wands and hit her squarely in the face. She keeled over sideways and lay there unconscious.**

"You all will get captured now." Tonks said.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Cris said.

**"****STUBEFY!" shouted Neville, wheeling around and waving Hermione's wand at the oncoming Death Eaters, "STUBEFY, STUBEFY!"**

**But nothing happened.**

"Yeah, it'll be good to do silent spells; those would work better than having a broken nose." Bill said.

**One of the Death Eaters shot their own Stunning Spell at Neville; it missed him by inches. Cris and Neville were now the only two left fighting the five Death Eaters, two of whom sent off streams of silver light like arrows which missed but left craters in the wall behind them. Cris ran for it as Bellatrix Lestrange raced right at her: holding the prophecy high above her head, she sprinted back up the room; all she could think of doing was to draw the Death Eaters away from the others.**

"It's a good idea but you shouldn't do it alone." Robin said.

**It seemed to have worked; they streaked after her, knocking chairs and tables flying but not daring to bewitch her in case they hurt the prophecy, and she dashed through the only door still open, the one through which the Death Eaters themselves had come; inwardly praying that Neville would stay with Ron and find some way of releasing him. She ran a few feet into the new room and felt the floor vanish -**

**She was falling down steep stone step after steep stone step, bouncing on every tier until at last, with a crash that knocked all the breath out of her body, she landed flat on her back in the sunken pit where the stone archway stood on its dais. **

"That is the worst room to fight in," Mrs. Weasley whimpered.

**The whole room was ringing with the Death Eaters' laughter: she looked up and saw the five**

"I so don't like your odds." Sirius muttered.

"Neither do I." Cris said.

**who had been in the Brain Room descending towards her, while as many more **

"How many are there?" Lily asked her face pale.

"A lot," Prongs muttered.

"That isn't helping." Lily whimpered.

"I know," Prongs said taking her hand.

**emerged through other doorways and began leaping from bench to bench towards her. Cris got to her feet though her legs were trembling so badly they barely supported her: the prophecy was still miraculously unbroken in her left hand, her wand clutched tightly in her right. She backed away, looking around, trying to keep all the Death Eaters within her sight. The back of her legs hit something solid: she had reached the dais where the archway stood. She climbed backwards onto it.**

"Don't do that." Cried the room.

**The Death Eaters all halted, gazing at her. Some were panting as hard as she was. One was bleeding badly; Dolohov, freed of the Body-Bind Curse, was leering, his wand pointing straight at Cris' face.**

**"****Potter, your race is run," drawled Lucius Malfoy, pulling off his mask, "now hand me the prophecy like a good girl."**

**"****Let - let the others go, and I'll give it to you!" said Cris desperately.**

"Would you really?" Fred asked.

"They would free the others and then I would smash the prophecy." Cris said.

"Smart." George said.

**A few of the Death Eaters laughed.**

**"****You are not in a position to bargain, Potter," said Lucius Malfoy, his pale face flushed with pleasure. "You see, there are ten of us and only one of you… or hasn't Dumbledore ever taught you how to count?"**

"She isn't alone." Neville said.

"Cris will always have us." Said the group of teens.

**"****She's dot alone!" shouted a voice from above them. "She still god be!"**

"You really do take after your father." Sirius said with a smile.

"Really?" Neville asked.

"Really," Sirius said.

**Cris' heart sank: Neville was scrambling down the stone benches towards them, Hermione's wand held fast in his trembling hand.**

**"****Neville - no - go back to Ron -"**

**"****STUBEFY!" Neville shouted again, pointing his wand at each Death Eater in turn. "STUBEFY! STUBE—"**

**One of the largest Death Eaters seized Neville from behind, pinioning his arms to his sides. He struggled and kicked; several of the Death Eaters laughed.**

**"****It's Longbottom, isn't it" sneered Lucius Malfoy. "Well, your grandmother is used to losing family members to our cause… your death will not come as a great shock."**

"Shut up!" cried his parents.

**"****Longbottom?" repeated Bellatrix, and a truly evil smile lit her gaunt face. "Why, I have had the pleasure of meeting your parents, boy."**

"She shouldn't have had to rot in Azkaban she should have gotten the kiss instead." Sirius said darkly.

"I agree." Neville said.

**"****I DOE YOU HAB!" roared Neville, and he fought so hard against his captors encircling grip that the Death Eater shouted, "Someone Stun him!"**

**"****No, no, no," said Bellatrix. She looked transported, alive with excitement as she glanced at Cris, then back at Neville. "No, let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents… unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy."**

**"****DON'D GIB ID DO DEM!" roared Neville, who seemed beside himself, kicking and writhing as Bellatrix drew nearer to him and his captor, her wand raised. "DON'D GIB ID DO DEM, Cris!"**

**Bellatrix raised her wand. **

Mr. Weasley saw the next word and took a deep breath before he continued.

**"Crucio!"**

Neville went wide eyed and started shaking somewhat.

"Don't worry babe, I'm here, this won't happen." Ginny said.

**Neville screamed, his legs drawn up to his chest so that the Death Eater holding him was momentarily holding him off the ground. The Death Eater dropped him and he fell to the floor, twitching and screaming in agony.**

**"****That was just a taster!" said Bellatrix, raising her wand so that Neville's screams stopped and he lay sobbing at her feet. She turned and gazed up at Cris. "Now, Potter, either give us the prophecy, or watch your little friend die the hard way!"**

**Cris did not have to think; there was no choice. The prophecy was hot with the heat of him clutching hand as he held it out. Malfoy jumped forwards to take it.**

**Then, high above them, two more doors burst open and six more people sprinted into the room: Sirius, Remus, Moody, Emmeline, Tonks and Kingsley.**

"Good, the Order is there." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Malfoy turned, and raised his wand, but Tonks had already sent a Stunning Spell right at him.**

"I hope that hit him." Tonks said darkly.

**Cris did not wait to see whether it had made contact, but dived off the dais out of the way. The Death Eaters were completely distracted by the appearance of the members of the Order, who were now raining spells down upon them as they jumped from step to step towards the sunken floor. Through the darting bodies, the flashes of light, Cris could see Neville crawling along.**

**She dodged another jet of red light and flung herself flat on the ground to reach Neville.**

**"****Are you okay?" she yelled, as another spell soared inches over their heads.**

**"****Yes," said Neville, trying to pull himself up.**

**"****And Ron?"**

**"****I dink he's all righd - he was still fighding de brain when I lefd -"**

I wonder how long it took." Ron said.

**The stone floor between them exploded as a spell hit it, leaving a crater right where Neville's hand had been only seconds before; both scrambled away from the spot, then a thick arm came out of nowhere, seized Cris around the neck and pulled her upright, so that her toes were barely touching the floor.**

"Please someone notice." Sirius begged.

**"****Give it to me," growled a voice in his ear, "give me the prophecy -"**

**The man was pressing so tightly on Cris' windpipe that she could not breathe. Through watering eyes she saw Sirius dueling with a Death Eater some ten feet away; Kingsley was fighting two at once; Tonks, still halfway up the tiered seats, was firing spells down at Bellatrix - nobody seemed to realize that Cris was dying. She turned her wand backwards towards the man's side, but had no breath to utter an incantation, and the man's free hand was groping towards the hand in which Cris was grasping the prophecy -**

**"****AARGH!"**

**Neville had come lunging out of nowhere; unable to articulate a spell, he had jabbed Hermione's wand hard into the eyehole of the Death Eaters mask.**

"That works too," Sirius said breathing a sigh of relief.

**The man relinquished Cris at once with a howl of pain. Cris whirled around to face him and gasped: "STUPEFY!"**

**The Death Eater keeled over backwards and his mask slipped off: it was Macnair, Buckbeak's would-be killer, one of his eyes now swollen and bloodshot.**

**"****Thanks!" Cris said to Neville, pulling him aside as Sirius and his Death Eater lurched past, dueling so fiercely that their wands were blurs; then Cris' foot made contact with something round and hard and she slipped. For a moment she thought she had dropped the prophecy, but then she saw Moody's magical eye spinning away across the floor.**

**Its owner was lying on his side, bleeding from the head,**

"He was alright, just more paranoid than before." Keiran said.

"Great," Tonks and Kingsley said.

**and his attacker was now bearing down upon Cris and Neville: Dolohov, his long pale face twisted with glee.**

**"Tarantallegra!" he shouted, his wand pointing at Neville, whose legs went immediately into a kind of frenzied tap-dance, **

"Just use finite, it will work." Remus said.

"That is if I can remember it." Cris said.

"Nobody would fault you if you can't." Sirius said.

**unbalancing him and causing him to fall to the floor again. "Now, Potter -"**

**He made the same slashing movement with his wand that he had used on Hermione just as Cris yelled, "Protego!"**

"Good," Sirius said with a sigh of relief.

**Cris felt something streak across her face like a blunt knife; the force of it knocked her sideways and she fell over Neville's jerking legs, but the Shield Charm had stopped the worst of the spell.**

**Dolohov raised his wand again. "Accio proph—"**

"Don't let him take it." Charlie said.

**Sirius had hurtled out of nowhere, rammed Dolohov with his shoulder and sent him flying out of the way. The prophecy had again flown to the tips of Cris' fingers but she had managed to cling on to it. **

"Why aren't you a chaser?" Prongs asked.

"Because I like Seeker better." Cris said.

**Now Sirius and Dolohov were dueling, their wands flashing like swords, sparks flying from their wand-tips - Dolohov drew back his wand to make the same slashing movement he had used on Cris and Hermione. Springing up, Cris yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" Once again, Dolohov's arms and legs snapped together and he keeled over backwards, landing with a crash on his back.**

"Thanks Prongslet." Sirius said. Cris smiled and nodded but couldn't bring herself to say anything.

**"****Nice one!" shouted Sirius, forcing Cris' head down as a pair of Stunning Spells flew towards them. "Now I want you to get out of-"**

"Get out of there and let us fight." Sirius said.

**They both ducked again; a jet of green light had narrowly missed Sirius.**

"Oh God," Robin said.

"It's alright Kit, I'm alright." Sirius said. Robin just nodded and held onto Sirius as she trembled in his arms.

**Across the room Cris saw Tonks fall from halfway up the stone steps, her limp form toppling from stone seat to stone seat and Bellatrix, triumphant, running back towards the fray.**

"You're okay too mum, nothing that couldn't be fixed." Teddy said. Tonks nodded and Mr. Weasley continued reading.

**"****Cris, take the prophecy, grab Neville and run!" Sirius yelled, dashing to meet Bellatrix. Cris did not see what happened next: Kingsley swayed across his field of vision, battling with the pockmarked and no longer masked Rookwood; another jet of green light flew over Cris' head as she launched himself towards Neville -**

**"****Can you stand?" she bellowed in Neville's ear, as Neville's legs jerked and twitched uncontrollably. "Put your arm round my neck -"**

**Neville did so - Cris heaved — Neville's legs were still flying in every direction, they would not support him, and then, out of nowhere, a man lunged at them: both fell backwards, Neville's legs waving wildly like an overturned beetle's, Cris with her left arm held up in the air to try to save the small glass ball from being smashed.**

**"****The prophecy, give me the prophecy, Potter!" snarled Lucius Malfoy's voice in his ear, and Cris felt the tip of Malfoy's wand pressing hard between her ribs.**

**"****No - get - off - me… Neville - catch it!"**

**Cris flung the prophecy across the floor, Neville spun himself around on his back and scooped the ball to his chest. Malfoy pointed the wand instead at Neville, but Cris jabbed her own wand back over her shoulder and yelled, "Impedimenta!"**

**Malfoy was blasted off her back.**

"Good, now get out of there." Tonks said.

**As Cris scrambled up again she looked around and saw Malfoy smash into the dais on which Sirius and Bellatrix were now dueling. Emmeline was right next to him helping him out.**

"Good, she's a hell of a dueler." Sirius said.

"That she is." Robin said.

**Malfoy aimed his wand at Cris and Neville again, but before he could draw breath to strike, Remus had jumped between them.**

**"****Cris, round up the others and GO!"**

**Cris seized Neville by the shoulder of his robes and lifted him bodily on to the first tier of stone steps; Neville's legs twitched and jerked and would not support his weight; Cris heaved again with all the strength she possessed and they climbed another step -**

**A spell hit the stone bench at Cris' heel; it crumbled away and she fell back to the step below. **

**Neville sank to the ground, his legs still jerking and thrashing, and he thrust the prophecy into his pocket.**

**"****Come on!" said Cris desperately, hauling at Neville's robes. "Just try and push with your legs"**

**She gave another stupendous heave and Neville's robes tore all along the left seam - the small spun-glass ball dropped from his pocket and, before either of them could catch it, one of Neville's floundering feet kicked it: it flew some ten feet to their right and smashed on the step beneath them.**

"Well at least Voldemort won't have it now." Gwen said.

"That's true," Neville said.

**As both of them stared at the place where it had broken, appalled at what had happened, a pearly-white figure with hugely magnified eyes rose into the air, unnoticed by any but them. Cris could see its mouth moving, but in all the crashes and screams and yells surrounding them, not one word of the prophecy could she hear. The figure stopped speaking and dissolved into nothingness.**

"Vell at least none of the Death Eaters know it." Viktor said.

"True,"

**"****Cris, I'b sorry!" cried Neville, his face anguished as his legs continued to flounder. "I'b so sorry, Cris, I didn'd bean do -"**

**"****It doesn't matter!" Cris shouted. "Just try and stand, let's get out of -"**

**"****Dubbledore!" said Neville, his sweaty face suddenly transported, staring over Cris' shoulder.**

**"****What?"**

**"****DUBBLEDORE!"**

"Good, I'm there." Dumbledore said.

**Cris turned to look where Neville was staring. Directly above them, framed in the doorway from the Brain Room, stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious. Cris felt a kind of electric charge surge through every particle of her body - they were saved. Dumbledore sped down the steps past Neville and Cris, who had no more thoughts of leaving.**

**Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realized he was there and yelled to the others. One of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line -**

**Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Cris saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her. Emmeline shot another spell at her.**

**"****Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.**

**The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.**

"What spell was it?" Robin asked.

"Just a stunner." Keiran said.

**The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.**

**Cris released Neville, though she was unaware of doing so. She was jumping down the steps again, pulling out her wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais.**

**It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: Emmeline pushed Sirius away from the arch and she fell in. **

"No," many of the Order members said.

"She saved me." Sirius said.

"She knew you were a new father and I made her promise just before we were brought here that she would look after you if Dumbledore sent you out." Robin said.

"Thank Merlin you did as well." Cris said.

**Cris saw the look of mingled fear and determination on Emmeline's face as she fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place.**

Many of the Order were now crying including Cris, though she only knew her shortly.

**Cris heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing- Emmeline had just fallen through the archway, she would reappear from the other side any second…**

**But Emmeline did not reappear. Cris decided to go for her fallen godfather instead. As Sirius was now prone on the ground and Bellatrix was still a threat. **

"**SIRIUS!" Cris yelled. "SIRIUS!" **

**Both Cris and Remus reached for Sirius just as Bellatrix casted another spell at him. Blood appeared on his chest just as the two of them got to him. **

"What the hell was that?" Robin asked.

"It's a spell I invented, I never thought Bellatrix would know it." Snape said.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"Is it like the one you shot at me that cut my cheek?" Prongs asked.

"Something like that." Snape said.

**Bellatrix fled just as Cris and Remus were at Sirius' side. **

"**What did she do to him?" Cris asked fearfully as she took in the sight of her bleeding godfather. **

"**I don't know, but you have to help me stop the bleeding." Remus said. Cris nodded and helped Remus as best she could to stop Sirius from bleeding to death. **

"That's the chapter." Mr. Weasley said.

"That's a crazy chapter." Sirius said.

"Please continue," Robin whispered her face extremely pale. Mrs. Weasley gave her a glass of water as Mr. Weasley passed the book to Luna

**A.N.**

**I choose Emmeline because she dies anyway in 1996, the same year Sirius dies. Tell me what you think ;P**


	147. Chapter 36: The Only One He Ever Feared

"**Chapter 36: The Only One He Ever Feared," **Luna read.

"What?" the room asked.

"You'll find out." Keiran said.

"**What about Emmeline?" Cris asked as Remus told her to put pressure on the wound on Sirius' chest. **

"How bad was the wound?" Robin asked.

"Dad has a nice scar from it." Scarlett said. Sirius and Robin nodded; they were glad that it was nothing too terrible.

**She did not believe it; she would not believe it; still she kept looking up at the Archway expecting Emmeline to step out of it. **

Lily had tears in her eyes; her and Emmeline were good friends. Prongs saw the tears and gathered her in his arms as they listened to the last few chapters of this book.

"**She can't come back, Cris," said Remus, his voice breaking as they worked to stop the bleeding. "She can't come back, she's dead, Cris. Please help me stop try and stop this bleeding." **

**Cris nodded and pressed her hands hard over the deep gash on Sirius' chest. Sirius groaned from pain and opened his eyes. All around them there was pointless bustling and flashes of spells. Cris had to duck her head several times to avoid being hit. **

"**Ow," groaned Sirius as he hissed in pain. **

"**Sorry Padfoot, we have to stop the bleeding." said Remus. Remus pointed his wand at the wound and bandages appeared and wrapped themselves around his chest tightly as Cris removed her hands. **

"**What about the prophecy?" Sirius asked.**

"**It smashed." Cris said. Remus and Sirius looked at her and nodded. **

"It's a good thing you told us." Remus said. The other adults nodded at least Voldemort wouldn't get his hand on it.

**Remus helped Sirius stand up and Cris and Remus helped Sirius off the dais. Cris was throwing out Stunners to any Death Eaters coming towards them.**

**Dumbledore had most of the remaining Death Eaters grouped in the middle of the room, seemingly immobilized by invisible ropes; Mad-Eye Moody had crawled across the room to where Tonks lay, and was attempting to revive her; behind the dais there were still hashes of light, grunts and cries - Kingsley had run forward to continue Sirius's duel with Bellatrix.**

"Be careful Kings, my cousin never really learned the term play nice, she likes to play dirty." Sirius said. Kingsley nodded though he knew how Bellatrix could be.

"**Cris?"**

**Neville had managed to slide down the stone benches one by one to the place where Cris crouched next to Sirius and Remus. Sirius and Remus looked up and watched him coming towards them. **

"They were always protective of her, even as a baby." Robin said.

"I can understand that." Neville said with a smile.

**"****Cris… I'b really sorry…" said Neville. His legs were still dancing uncontrollably. "Was dad was a friend of yours?" He was still glancing at Sirius trying to figure out if he was a threat or not. **

"Sorry, she never told us." Neville said.

"That'll be because nobody believed me when I said he was innocent." Cris said.

"You mean the Minister." Fred said.

"Exactly," Cris said.

**Cris nodded.**

"**Here," said Remus quietly, and pointing his wand at Neville's legs he said, "Finite," The spell was lifted: Neville's legs fell back to the floor and remained still. "Sirius, will you be okay while Neville and I go and get the others?" **

"**I'll be fine, just go and make sure the others are okay." Sirius said.**

**Remus nodded and Neville looked up at their old Professor. **

**"Dey're all back dere," said Neville. "A brain addacked Ron bud I dink he's all righd - and Herbione's unconscious, bud we could feel a bulse."**

**There was a loud bang and a yell from behind the dais. Cris saw Kingsley hit the ground yelling in pain:**

"He's alright though," Keiran said.

"Good," Tonks said breathing a sigh of relief.

**Bellatrix Lestrange turned tail and ran as Dumbledore whipped around. He aimed a spell at her but she deflected it; she was halfway up the steps now.**

**"Cris - no!" cried Remus and Sirius, but Cris had already gone after her. She wouldn't let her go after anyone else.**

"She's being noble again." Lily said.

"Of course she is, she is James' daughter." Moony said.

"Oi!"

**And she was off, scrambling up the stone benches; people were shouting behind her but she did not care. The hem of Bellatrix's robes whipped out of sight ahead and they were back in the room where the brains were swimming…**

**She aimed a curse over her shoulder. The tank rose into the air and tipped. Cris was deluged in the foul-smelling potion within: the brains slipped and slid over her and began spinning their long colored tentacles, but she shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and they flew off her up into the air. **

"That is a very handy spell." Gwen said.

"That it is." Bill said.

**Slipping and sliding, she ran on towards the door; she leapt over Luna, who was groaning on the floor, past Ginny, who said, "Cris - what -?", past Ron, who giggled feebly, and Hermione, who was still unconscious. She wrenched open the door into the circular black hall and saw Bellatrix disappearing through a door on the other side of the room; beyond her was the corridor leading back to the lifts.**

**She ran, but she had slammed the door behind her and the walls were already rotating. Once more, she was surrounded by streaks of blue light from the whirling candelabra.**

**"Where's the exit?" she shouted desperately, as the wall rumbled to a halt again. "Where's the way out?"**

**The room seemed to have been waiting for her to ask. **

"Maybe we should have thought of that first." Hermione said.

"I know, it would have saved a lot of time." Ron said.

**The door right behind her flew open and the corridor towards the lifts stretched ahead of her, torch-lit and empty. She ran…**

**She could hear a lift clattering ahead; she sprinted up the passageway, swung around the corner and slammed her fist on to the button to call a second lift. It jangled and banged lower and lower; the grilles slid open and Cris dashed inside, now hammering the button marked 'Atrium'. The doors slid shut and she was rising…**

**She forced her way out of the lift before the grilles were fully open and looked around. Bellatrix was almost at the telephone lift at the other end of the hall, but she looked back as she sprinted towards her and aimed another spell at her. She dodged behind the Fountain of Magical Brethren: the spell zoomed past her and hit the wrought gold gates at the other end of the Atrium so that they rang like bells. There were no more footsteps. She had stopped running. she crouched behind the statues, listening.**

"You're one hell of a dueler Cris," Tonks said.

"I'm not that good." Cris said.

"No, you're still young yet your one hell of a dueler. You're about to take on Bellatrix, after you've seen you take down Sirius, Kingsley and Emmeline." Amelia said. Cris blushed brightly at that and Luna continued reading.

**"Come out, come out, little Cristal!" she called in her mock baby voice, which echoed off the polished wooden floors. "What did you come after me for, then? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!"**

"Does she think she killed me?" Sirius asked.

"She probably thinks I want to get her for hurting you." Cris said.

"That maybe it." Sirius said.

**"I am!" shouted Cris, and a score of ghostly Cris' seemed to chorus I am! I am! I am! all around the room**

**"Aaaaaah… did you love him, little baby Potter?"**

**Hatred rose in Cris such as she had never known before; she flung herself out from behind the fountain and bellowed, "Crucio!"**

"I did what now?" Cris asked shocked.

"You used an Unforgivable." Neville said.

"But it was on Bellatrix." Cris said.

"I understand Cris, I do, but maybe you should have at least let one of the adults handle it." Remus said. Cris nodded and let Luna continue.

**Bellatrix screamed: the spell had knocked her off her feet, but she did not writhe and shriek with pain as Neville had - she was already back on her feet, breathless, no longer laughing. Cris dodged behind the golden fountain again. Her counter-spell hit the head of the handsome wizard, which was blown off and landed twenty feet away, gouging long scratches into the wooden floor.**

"You destroyed the statue." Tonks said.

"Technically, Bellatrix destroyed it." Cris said.

"True," Tonks said.

**"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, girl?" she yelled. She had abandoned her baby voice now. "You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain - to enjoy it - righteous anger won't hurt me for long - I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson -"**

"Don't you dare." Sirius growled.

**Cris was edging around the fountain on the other side when she screamed, "Crucio!" and she was forced to duck down again as the centaur's arm, holding its bow, span off and landed with a crash on the floor a short distance from the golden wizard's head.**

**"Potter, you cannot win against me!" she cried.**

"Yes she can!" cried the room.

"Well, mum isn't the one to get her." James said.

"Then who?" Sirius asked.

"You'll find out later, dad." Scarlett said.

"Damn, she still lives then." Sirius said.

**She could hear her moving to the right, trying to get a clear shot of her. Cris backed around the statue away from her, crouching behind the centaur's legs, her head level with the house-elf's.**

**"I was and am the Dark Lord's most loyal servant. I learned the Dark Arts from him, and I know spells of such power that you, pathetic little girl, can never hope to compete."**

"That isn't the most powerful." Lily J said.

"Then what is?" Draco asked.

"You'll see." James said.

"**Stupefy!" yelled Cris. She had edged right around to where the goblin stood beaming up at the now headless wizard and taken aim at her back as she peered around the fountain. She reacted so fast she barely had time to duck.**

"**Protego!"**

**The jet of red light, her own Stunning Spell, bounced back at her. Cris scrambled back behind the fountain and one of the goblin's ears went flying across the room.**

"Well, your duel is destroying the statue piece by piece." Charlie said.

"Good, I never liked that statue." Amelia said.

**"Potter, I'm going to give you one chance!" shouted Bellatrix. "Give me the prophecy - roll it out towards me now - and I may spare your life!"**

**"Well, you're going to have to kill me, because it's gone!" Cris roared and, as she shouted it, pain seared across her forehead; her scar was on fire again, and she felt a surge of fury that was quite unconnected with her own rage. "And he knows!'" said Cris, with a mad laugh to match Bellatrix's own. "Your dear old mate Voldemort knows it's gone! He's not going to be happy with you, is he?"**

**"What? What do you mean?" she cried, and for the first time there was fear in her voice.**

"Well that's a first," Robin said.

"My dear cousin has never really been frightened, fear is a good thing." Sirius said.

**"The prophecy smashed when I was trying to get Neville up the steps! What do you think Voldemort'll say about that, then?"**

**Her scar seared and burned… the pain of it was making her eyes stream…**

**"LIAR!" she shrieked, but she could hear the terror behind the anger now. "YOU'VE GOT IT, POTTER, AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME! Accio prophecy! ACCIO PROPHECY!"**

**Cris laughed again because she knew it would incense her, **

"Oh Cris, please don't anger her." Sirius said.

"I'll try not to, it is the future though." Cris said.

"Right,"

**the pain building in her head hurt so badly she thought her skull might burst. She waved her empty hand from behind the one-eared goblin and withdrew it quickly as she sent another jet of green light flying at her.**

Fred and George growled and held Cris tighter to them.

**"Nothing there!" she shouted. "Nothing to summon! It smashed and nobody heard what it said, tell your boss that!"**

**"No!" she screamed. "It isn't true, you're lying! MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED - DO NOT PUNISH ME!"**

**"Don't waste your breath!" yelled Cris, her eyes screwed up against the pain in her scar, now more terrible than ever. "He can't hear you from here!"**

**"Can't I, Potter?" said a high, cold voice.**

"Damnit," the room swore.

"Get out of there!" Mrs. Weasley and Lily shouted.

**Cris opened her eyes.**

**Tall, thin and black-hooded, his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt, his scarlet, slit-pupilled eyes staring… Lord Voldemort had appeared in the middle of the hall, his wand pointing at Cris who stood frozen, quite unable to move.**

"Just get out of there." Sirius begged.

**"So, you smashed my prophecy?" said Voldemort softly, staring at Cris with those pitiless red eyes. "No, Bella, he is not lying… I see the truth looking at me from within her worthless mind… months of preparation, months of effort… and my Death Eaters have let Cristal Potter thwart me again."**

"More like his idiocy." Percy said.

"That sounds about right." Padfoot said.

**"Master, I am sorry I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black!" sobbed Bellatrix, flinging herself down at Voldemort's feet as he paced slowly nearer. "Master, you should know."**

**"Be quiet, Bella," said Voldemort dangerously. "I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your sniveling apologies?"**

**"But Master - he is here - he is below."**

**Voldemort paid no attention.**

**"I have nothing more to say to you, Potter," he said quietly. "You have irked me too often, for too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

**Cris had not even opened her mouth to resist; her mind was blank, her wand pointing uselessly at the floor. **

"Snap out of it!" cried the room.

**But the headless golden statue of the wizard in the fountain had sprung alive, leaping from its plinth to land with a crash on the floor between Cris and Voldemort. The spell merely glanced off its chest as the statue flung out its arms to protect Cris.**

"What?" the room asked.

"Either someone spelled it to do that or it is spelled to protect wizards from dark wizards." Charlie said.

"If it was the latter wouldn't it have done that by now?" George asked.

"Okay, so maybe it was the first one." Charlie said.

**"What -?" cried Voldemort, staring around. And then he breathed, "Dumbledore!"**

"Good, you're there." Remus said breathing a sigh of relief.

**Cris looked behind her, her heart pounding. Dumbledore was standing in front of the golden gates.**

**Voldemort raised his wand and another jet of green light streaked at Dumbledore, who turned and was gone in a whirling of his cloak. Next second, he had reappeared behind Voldemort and waved his wand towards the remnants of the fountain. The other statues sprang to life. **

"This should be an interesting duel." Bill said.

**The statue of the witch ran at Bellatrix, who screamed and sent spells streaming uselessly off its chest, before it dived at her, pinning her to the floor.**

**Meanwhile, the goblin and the house-elf scuttled towards the fireplaces set along the wall and the one-armed centaur galloped at Voldemort, who vanished and reappeared beside the pool. The headless statue thrust Cris backwards, away from the fight, as Dumbledore advanced on Voldemort and the golden centaur cantered around them both.**

**"It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom," said Dumbledore calmly. "The Aurors are on their way."**

**"By which time I shall be gone, and you will be dead!" spat Voldemort. **

"That won't happen." Ron said.

"I am mortal, and our friends from the future did say that I do die." Dumbledore said.

"But not this year." Keiran said.

**He sent another killing curse at Dumbledore but missed, instead hitting the security guard's desk, which burst into flame.**

**Dumbledore flicked his own wand: the force of the spell that emanated from it was such that Cris, though shielded by her golden guard, felt her hair stand on end as it passed and this time Voldemort was forced to conjure a shining silver shield out of thin air to deflect it. The spell, whatever it was, caused no visible damage to the shield, though a deep, gong-like note reverberated from it - an oddly chilling sound.**

"What spell is that?" Hermione asked.

"I do not know, it could be any number of spells." Dumbledore said.

**"You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?" called Voldemort, his scarlet eyes narrowed over the top of the shield. "Above such brutality, are you?"**

**"We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom," Dumbledore said calmly, continuing to walk towards Voldemort as though he had not a fear in the world, as though nothing had happened to interrupt his stroll up the hall. "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit"**

**"There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!" snarled Voldemort.**

"Not true, living on when those you love are dead is bad but knowing you'll see them again is what you look forward too." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"You are quite wrong," said Dumbledore, still closing in upon Voldemort and speaking as lightly as though they were discussing the matter over drinks. Cris felt scared to see him walking along, undefended, shield less; she wanted to cry out a warning, but her headless guard kept shunting her backwards towards the wall, blocking her every attempt to get out from behind it. **

"Thank Merlin for that." Lily said.

**"Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness."**

**Another jet of green light flew from behind the silver shield. This time it was the one-armed centaur, galloping in front of Dumbledore, that took the blast and shattered into a hundred pieces, but before the fragments had even hit the floor, Dumbledore had drawn back his wand and waved it as though brandishing a whip. A long thin flame flew from the tip; it wrapped itself around Voldemort, shield and all. For a moment, it seemed Dumbledore had won, but then the fiery rope became a serpent, which relinquished its hold on Voldemort at once and turned, hissing furiously, to face Dumbledore.**

**Voldemort vanished; the snake reared from the floor, ready to strike.**

**There was a burst of flame in midair above Dumbledore just as Voldemort reappeared, standing on the plinth in the middle of the pool where so recently the five statues had stood.**

"But isn't Cris backed up against the fountain?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think so. I think she is up against a wall." Moony said.

**"Look out!" Cris yelled.**

**But even as she shouted, another jet of green light flew at Dumbledore from Voldemort's wand and the snake had struck.**

**Fawkes swooped down in front of Dumbledore, opened his beak wide and swallowed the jet of green light whole: he burst into flame and fell to the floor, small, wrinkled and flightless.**

"So phoenix's can survive the killing curse?" Padfoot aske.d

"It appears so." Dumbledore said.

**At the same moment, Dumbledore brandished his wand in one long, fluid movement - the snake, which had been an instant from sinking its fangs into him, flew high into the air and vanished in a wisp of dark smoke; and the water in the pool rose up and covered Voldemort like a cocoon of molten glass.**

"Wow," Gwen said.

**For a few seconds Voldemort was visible only as a dark, rippling, faceless figure, shimmering and indistinct upon the plinth, clearly struggling to throw off the suffocating mass.**

**Then he was gone and the water fell with a crash back into its pool, slopping wildly over the sides, drenching the polished floor.**

**"MASTER!" screamed Bellatrix.**

"Where did he go?" Cris asked.

"I don't know." Remus said.

**Sure it was over, sure Voldemort had decided to flee, Cris made to run out from behind her statue guard, but Dumbledore bellowed: "Stay where you are, Cris!"**

"Listen to him," cried half the room.

**For the first time, Dumbledore sounded frightened. **

Nobody could imagine Dumbledore being frightened of anything so Luna continued.

**Cris could not see why: the hall was quite empty but for themselves, the sobbing Bellatrix still trapped under the witch statue, and the baby phoenix Fawkes croaking feebly on the floor **

**And then Cris' scar burst open and she knew she was dead: it was pain beyond imagining, pain past endurance. **

"What's happening?" Cris asked wide eyed.

"I believe Voldemort is trying to possess you." Dumbledore said calmly. Cris whimpered and Fred and George held her tighter as they listened to the chapter.

**She was gone from the hall, she was locked in the coils of a creature with red eyes, so tightly bound that Cris did not know where her body ended and the creature's began: they were fused together, bound by pain, and there was no escape.**

**And when the creature spoke, it used Cris' mouth, so that in her agony she felt her jaw move "Kill me now, Dumbledore…"**

"Please don't listen to him." Lily begged.

"I would never," Dumbledore said.

**Blinded and dying, every part of her screaming for release, Cris felt the creature use her again…**

**"If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the girl…"**

**Let the pain stop, thought Cris… let him kill us… end it, Dumbledore… death is nothing compared to this… **

**And she would see her parents again…**

**And as Cris' heart filled with emotion, the creature's coils loosened, the pain was gone; Cris was lying face down on the floor, shivering as though she lay upon ice, not wood…**

"How did I do that?" Cris asked wide-eyed.

"Love, Cris, he doesn't understand it, you do. That is where you are different." Dumbledore said.

"Love saves everything." Lily said.

**And there were voices echoing through the hall, more voices than there should have been…**

**Cris opened her eyes saw her wand lying by the heal of the statue that was guarding her, but which now lay flat on its back, cracked and immobile. She grabbed it and raised her head a little to find Dumbledore's crooked nose inches from her own.**

**"Are you all right, Cris?"**

**"Yes," said Cris, shaking so violently she could not hold her head up properly. "Yeah, I'm - where's Voldemort, where - who are all these - what's –"**

**The Atrium was full of people; the floor was reflecting the emerald green flames that had burst into life in all the fireplaces along one wall; and streams of witches and wizards were emerging from them. As Dumbledore pulled her back to her feet, Cris saw the tiny gold statues of the house-elf and the goblin, leading a stunned-looking Cornelius Fudge forward.**

"Well now I guess I'll believe you." Fudge said for the first time in a while.

"You won't have a choice but to believe me." Cris said.

**"He was there!" shouted a scarlet-robed man with a ponytail, who was pointing at a pile of golden rubble on the other side of the hall, where Bellatrix had lain trapped only moments before. "I saw him, Mr. Fudge, I swear it was You-Know-Who, he grabbed a woman and Disapparated!"**

"Damnit," Sirius swore.

**"I know, Williamson, I know, I saw him too!" gibbered Fudge, who was wearing pajamas under his pinstriped cloak and was gasping as though he had just run miles. "Merlin's beard -here- here! - in the Ministry of Magic! - great heavens above - it doesn't seem possible - my word - how can this be -?"**

"Because you were blinded by your fear and didn't want to believe it at first. And when you do he already regained much of his forces." Remus said.

"So it's the Ministry's fault that the war got as bad as it did?" Lily asked.

"Yep," Sirius said.

**"If you proceed downstairs into the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius," said Dumbledore - apparently satisfied that Cris was all right, and walking forwards so that the newcomers realized he was there for the first time (a few of them raised their wands; others simply looked amazed; the statues of the elf and goblin applauded and Fudge jumped so much that his slipper clad feet left the floor) - "you will find several escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti-Disapparation Jinx and awaiting your decision as to what to do with them." **

"Wow, and my father is one of them. I wonder how Fudge will react." Draco said.

"It would certainly be interesting." Luna said.

**"Dumbledore!" gasped Fudge, beside himself with amazement. "You-here-I-I."**

**He looked wildly around at the Aurors he had brought with him and it could not have been clearer that he was in half a mind to cry, "Seize him!"**

"I don't think I would." Fudge said.

**"Cornelius, I am ready to fight your men - and win, again!" said Dumbledore in a thunderous voice. "But a few minutes ago you saw proof, with your own eyes, that I have been telling you the truth for a year. Lord Voldemort has returned, you have been chasing the wrong man for twelve months, and it is time - you listened to sense!"**

"And now I am." Fudge said quietly.

**"I - don't – well" blustered Fudge, looking around as though hoping somebody was going to tell him what to do. When nobody did, he said, "Very well - Dawlish! Williamson! Go down to the Department of Mysteries and see… Dumbledore, you - you will need to tell me exactly - the Fountain of Magical Brethren - what happened?" he added in a kind of whimper, staring around at the floor, where the remains of the statues of the witch, wizard and centaur now lay scattered.**

"Good riddance, if you ask me." Amelia said.

**"We can discuss that after I have sent Cris back to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.**

**"Cris - Cristal Potter?"**

**Fudge wheeled around and stared at Cris, who was still standing against the wall beside the fallen statue that had guarded her during Dumbledore and Voldemort's duel.**

**"He - here?" said Fudge, goggling at Cris. "Why - what's all this about?"**

"Things that could've and should've been avoided." Lily said angrily.

**"I shall explain everything," repeated Dumbledore, "when Cris is back at school."**

**He walked away from the pool to the place where the golden wizard's head lay on the floor. He pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Portus." **

"Another portkey." Cris said shuddering, she really hated traveling that way.

"It is faster." Fred said.

"I know," Cris said.

**The head glowed blue and trembled noisily against the wooden floor for a few seconds, then became still once more.**

**"Now see here, Dumbledore!" said Fudge, as Dumbledore picked up the head and walked back to Cris carrying it. "You haven't got authorization for that Portkey! You can't do things like that right in front of the Minister for Magic, you – you."**

"You see I don't think he cares about those threats now." Bill said.

"I don't think so either." Tonks said.

**His voice faltered as Dumbledore surveyed him magisterially over his half-moon spectacles.**

**"You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts,"**

"The Centaurs did it for you." George said with a laugh.

"I don't think I heard that just yet." Dumbledore said with a laugh.

**said Dumbledore. "You will tell your Aurors to stop searching for my Care of Magical Creatures teacher so that he can return to work. I will give you…" Dumbledore pulled a watch with twelve hands from his pocket and surveyed it… "half an hour of my time tonight, in which I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what has happened here. After that, I shall need to return to my school. If you need more help from me you are, of course, more than welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letters addressed to the Headmaster will find me."**

"At least your humor is still intact." Prongs said.

"My humor will forever be intact." Dumbledore said.

**Fudge goggled worse than ever; his mouth was open and his round face grew pinker under his rumpled grey hair.**

"I really should just learn to accept it." Fudge murmured to nobody in particular.

**"I - you."**

**Dumbledore turned his back on him.**

**"Take this Portkey, Cris."**

**He held out the golden head of the statue and Cris placed her hand on it, past caring what she did next or where she went.**

"You were probably just running out of adrenaline." Remus said.

"Probably," Cris said.

**"I shall see you in half an hour," said Dumbledore quietly. "One… two… three…"**

**Cris felt the familiar sensation of a hook being jerked behind her navel. The polished wooden floor was gone from beneath her feet; the Atrium, Fudge and Dumbledore had all disappeared and she was flying forwards in a whirlwind of color and sound… **

"That's the chapter." Luna said. She handed the book to Draco.

"I think we should take a break for lunch then, this is a good place to stop." Mrs. Weasley said. Cris looked thankful towards her, she wanted a break after she found out she was possessed by Voldemort. Mrs. Weasley and most of the girls in the room went off to help prepare for lunch and Fred and George gave her a kiss each before they left for the bathroom.

"I can't believe that happened." Cris muttered. Sirius heard her and wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"We are going to change everything, alight Prongslet, you're going to have a family you deserve by the time all this is done with." Sirius said. Cris nodded and just cuddled against her godfather.


	148. Chapter 37: The Lost Prophecy

Cris sat there on the couch lost in thought when she felt someone sit next to her. She looked over to see Ginny sitting next to her. Ginny handed a plate with shepherd's pie on it.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Not really, is this how you felt when you found out you were being possessed?" Cris asked.

"I guess, I was scared I know that." Ginny said.

"He was trying to get Dumbledore to kill me." Cris mumbled.

"Don't worry, none of this will happen. Now, let's eat up so we can finish this book." Ginny said. Cris nodded and the two ate in silence and before too long the group gathered to continue reading and hopefully finishing this book.

"**Chapter 37: The Lost Prophecy," **Draco read.

"So we finally find out what it's about." Lily said. Cris sat up as straight as she could from between Fred and George.

**Cris' feet hit solid ground; her knees buckled a little and the golden wizard's head fell with are sounding dunk to the floor. She looked around and saw that she had arrived in Dumbledore's office.**

**Everything seemed to have repaired itself during the Headmaster's absence. The delicate silver instruments stood once more on the spindle-legged tables, puffing and whirring serenely the portraits of the headmasters and headmistresses were snoozing in their frames, heads lolling back in armchairs or against the edge of the picture. Cris looked through the window. There was a cool line of pale green along the horizon: dawn was approaching.**

"You were up all night." Lily said.

"We must be exhausted." Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ginny said.

**The silence and the stillness, broken only by the occasional grunt or snuffle of a sleeping portrait, was unbearable to her. If her surroundings could have reflected the feelings inside her, the pictures would have been screaming in pain. She walked around the quiet, beautiful office, breathing quickly, trying not to think. But she had to think… there was no escape… **

**It was her fault Emmeline was dead, her fault that Sirius got hurt.**

"No Cris, it wasn't your fault it was my deranged cousin's fault." Sirius said.

"And this won't happen." Robin said.

"Right," Sirius said.

**If she, Cris, had not been stupid enough to fall for Voldemort's trick, if she had not been so convinced that what she had seen in her dream was real, if she had only opened her mind to the possibility that Voldemort was, as Hermione had said, banking on Cris' love of playing the hero…**

"Don't blame yourself; many people have fallen for his tricks." Remus said.

"But how did he know that?" Cris asked.

"Probably when you had the vision about my attack." Mr. Weasley said. Cris nodded, that would make sense.

"Or it was during the third task." Tonks said.

"Both of those are good possibilities but I am thinking the first year incident." Lily said.

"That's a more likely possibility." Dumbledore said.

**She should have listened, but she was thankful that Sirius wasn't too badly hurt. She knew it was probably selfish but she didn't want anything to happen to Sirius. She just found him and she didn't want to lose the only father figure she had in her life.**

"You really see me like that?" Sirius asked. Cris looked up at him, her green eyes connecting with his grey.

"I do, sorry dad." Cris said.

"I understand, I'm glad that someone is there for you." Prongs said.

**A picture behind her gave a particularly loud grunting snore, and a cool voice said, "Ah… Cristal Potter…"**

**Phineas Nigellus**

"Great, what does he want?" Sirius asked.

"Who knows." Keiran said.

"He's so annoying." Scarlett said.

"He hates us because we've 'destroyed the Black pureblood status,' or whatever he feels like calling us." Keiran said.

"My mother would be rolling in her grave." Sirius said with a laugh.

**gave a long yawn, stretching his arms as he surveyed Cris out of shrewd, narrow eyes.**

**"And what brings you here in the early hours of the morning?" said Phineas eventually "This office is supposed to be barred to all but the rightful Headmaster. Or has Dumbledore sent you here? Oh, don't tell me…" He gave another shuddering yawn. "Another message for my worthless great-great-grandson?"**

**So he didn't know that Sirius wasn't at home or that he was hurt. She didn't want to tell him or that a member of the Order was killed. **

"He wouldn't care." Sirius said.

"I think you'd be surprised." Dumbledore said.

"I doubt that." Sirius said.

**A few more of the portraits had stirred now. Terror of being interrogated made Cris stride across the room and seize the doorknob.**

**It would not turn. She was shut in.**

"Oh come one Albus, give her a break." Robin said.

"I think I'm going to be explaining everything to her." Dumbledore said.

"It's about damn time." Sirius said.

**"I hope this means," said the corpulent, red-nosed wizard who hung on the wall behind the Headmaster's desk, "that Dumbledore will soon be back among us?"**

**Cris turned. The wizard was surveying her with great interest. Cris nodded. She tugged again on the doorknob behind her back, but it remained immovable.**

**"Oh good," said the wizard. "It has been very dull without him, very dull indeed."**

"That would suck to be all alone with no one to talk to accept the other portraits." Tonks said.

**He settled himself on the throne-like chair on which he had been painted and smiled benignly upon Cris. **

**"Dumbledore thinks very highly of you, as I am sure you know," he said comfortably. "Oh yes. Holds you in great esteem."**

**The guilt filling the whole of Cris' chest like some monstrous, weighty parasite, now writhed and squirmed. Cris could not stand this, she felt like she didn't want to deal with Voldemort anymore.**

"I don't blame you." Remus said.

**The empty fireplace burst into emerald green flame, making Cris leap away from the door, staring at the man spinning inside the grate. As Dumbledore's tall form unfolded itself from the fire, the wizards and witches on the surrounding walls jerked awake, many of them giving cries of welcome. Sirius soon followed after him, his chest still wrapped and bloody but Cris couldn't help but rush towards him and hug him. **

**"Thank you," said Dumbledore softly.**

**He did not look at Cris at first, **

Sirius glared at the book and at Dumbledore though he hoped that the reason will be coming soon.

**but walked over to the perch beside the door and withdrew, from an inside pocket of his robes, the tiny, ugly, featherless Fawkes, whom he placed gently on the tray of soft ashes beneath the golden post where the full-grown Fawkes usually stood. Sirius led Cris to the chairs where they sat though Cris didn't want to go far from Sirius, she just wanted to make sure that this wasn't a dream, though she hoped it was and that nobody would've been hurt or Emmeline killed. **

"Anybody would think like that." Lily said.

"I did the night Prongs and Lily were killed." Sirius said.

"Me too," Remus and Robin said.

"**Well, Cris," said Dumbledore, finally turning away from the baby bird, "you will be pleased to hear that none of your fellow students are going to suffer lasting damage from the night's events."**

"That's not true," Teddy said.

"What do you mean?" Cris asked wide-eyed.

"Aunt Hermione had a hard time getting pregnant." Lily J said.

"She had at least two miscarriages before Rose and one in between her and Hugo and another two before the new baby." James said. Hermione went wide eyed and had tears in her eyes.

"But it's not all from the curse." Keiran said.

"What else happened to us?" Ron asked.

"What we're talking about doesn't happen until your seventh year." Scarlett said. Scarlett nodded to Draco and he continued reading.

**Cris tried to say, "Good," but no sound came out. It seemed to him that Dumbledore was reminding her of the amount of damage she had caused, and although Dumbledore was for once looking at her directly, and although his expression was kindly rather than accusatory, Cris could not bear to meet his eyes.**

**"Madam Pomfrey is patching everybody up," said Dumbledore. "Nymphadora Tonks may need to spend a little time in St. Mungo's, but it seems she will make a full recovery. Sirius, you should really go to her as well."**

"**Once you are done with Cris I will." said Sirius. Dumbledore could only nod and Cris gave her godfather a grateful look. **

Tonks was glaring at the headmaster for using her full name while Cris smiled at her godfather who was smiling back at her.

**Cris decided to nod at the carpet, which was growing lighter as the sky outside grew paler. She was sure all the portraits around the room were listening closely to every word Dumbledore spoke, wondering where Dumbledore and Cris had been, and why there had been injuries. And probably why Sirius was there as well.**

**"I know how you're feeling, Cris," said Dumbledore very quietly.**

**"No, you don't," said Cris, and her voice was suddenly loud and strong; white-hot anger leapt inside her; Dumbledore knew nothing about her feelings.**

"I might not know exactly how you are feeling but I know the general emotion." Dumbledore said. "But I can certainly empathize with you."

**"You see, Dumbledore?" said Phineas Nigellus slyly "Never try to understand the students. They hate it. They would much rather be tragically misunderstood, wallow in self-pity, stew in their own -"**

"Oh shut up," Padfoot said.

"**Shut up Phineas." Sirius snapped tiredly. **

"You don't change much." Prongs said.

"I would hope not." Padfoot said.

**"That's enough, Phineas, Sirius" said Dumbledore.**

**Cris didn't look at Dumbledore; instead she looked outside the window towards the Quidditch Pitch. She missed flying, flying brought her back to the night Remus, Emmeline, Tonks, Kingsley and the rest of the guard came and got her from Privet Drive. That brought her to think about Quidditch and if she flew as well as her dad, she would have to ask Sirius later.**

"You flew better than your dad." Sirius said with a smile. Prongs looked proud at his daughter; he was okay with her being better than him.

"**There is no shame in what you are feeling, Cris," said Dumbledore's voice. "On the contrary… the fact that you can feel pain like this is your greatest strength."**

"It shows that you can love." Remus said. Cris smiled though it was a little forced.

**Cris felt the white-hot anger lick her insides, blazing in the terrible emptiness, filling her with the desire to hurt Dumbledore for his calmness and his empty words.**

**"My greatest strength, is it?" said Cris, her voice shaking as she stared out at the Quidditch stadium, no longer seeing it. "You haven't got a clue… you don't know…" **

"**Cris, it's okay to be angry, but be angry at the right people." Sirius said. **

"**I am angry at Voldemort, he sent me that fake vision and it got Emmeline killed and you almost died." Cris said wiping her eyes from the tears that were about ready to fall. **

"It's okay to cry you know." Lily said.

"I know, but I rarely cry." Cris said.

"And it's scary when you do." Ron said.

"You think it's always scary when girls cry." Charlie said.

"I don't know what to do!" Ron exclaimed.

"Be a shoulder to cry on, we're good for that." George said.

"**What don't I know?" Dumbledore asked calmly.**

"**You don't know what it felt like, when Voldemort possessed me. I wanted to die, and then I thought of my parents." Cris said. Sirius flinched slightly and he looked like he wanted to hold her to him and never let her go. **

"You're a good godfather and will be a fantastic father." Robin said kissing him.

"I try my best." Sirius said.

"**Cris, suffering like this proves you're still alive. This pain is part of being human!" said Dumbledore. **

**"THEN - I - DON'T - WANT - TO - BE - HUMAN! Everything could have been prevented if I just mastered Occlumency like you wanted." Cris shouted tears actually falling from her eyes. She felt arms surround her and knew Sirius had gathered her in his arms. **

"Everyone feels that way after something like this happens." Lily said. Cris nodded and motioned for Draco to continue reading.

**Several of the pictures let out yells of anger and fright, and the portrait of Armando Dippet said, "Really!"**

"**I've had enough, I've seen enough, I want out, I want it to end, I don't care anymore!" Cris sobbed as Sirius held her to him. **

"Promise me that when we get back she won't have to grow up so fast." Lily said tears running down her face.

"I promise Lils, our children will have a wonderful childhood." Prongs said.

"Thank you," Lily murmured. Prongs kissed her temple as Draco continued.

**The table of silver instruments seemed to have thrown itself. It broke apart on the floor and the legs rolled in different directions. **

**"You do care," said Dumbledore. He had not flinched or made a single move to stop his instruments from flying and breaking. His expression was calm, almost detached. "You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it."**

"That's what makes you special." Fred said kissing her temple.

"Beyond special, it makes you, you." Ginny said.

"**I don't want to care!" Cris screamed so loudly that she felt her throat might tear, and for a second she wanted to rush at Dumbledore and break him too, she probably would have if Sirius hadn't been holding her as she cried. **

"**But you do," said Dumbledore still more calmly. "You've lost your mother, your father and almost lost Sirius. Of course you care." **

"**It's okay to feel like this Crisy, it makes you, you. Everything will work itself out." Sirius said.**

Dumbledore winced thinking that him and Cris have been through almost the same thing.

**But words were no longer enough, being comforted was no more help; she wanted to run, she wanted to keep running and go to Fred and George, they at least could help her forget what happened tonight. She jumped out of her chair and tried the door again, it still wouldn't budge. **

"**Just let her out Albus, she's been through enough already. You did this last year." Sirius said. **

"**She needs to know Sirius." Dumbledore said.**

"**So you're finally telling her." Sirius said, though he sounded bitter. **

"He's going to tell me the prophecy." Cris said.

"That he is. It's about time too." Sirius said.

"**Tell me what?" Cris asked. **

"**What happened tonight." Dumbledore said calmly.**

"**I know what happened; I got tricked by Voldemort all because he wanted that stupid prophecy." Cris said. **

"**I should tell you it's my fault Sirius got hurt and Emmeline got killed." Dumbledore said.**

"**What are you talking about?" Cris and Sirius asked.**

**"Or should I say, almost entirely my fault - I will not be so arrogant as to claim responsibility for the whole. Sirius you are a brave, clever and energetic man, and such men are not usually content to sit at home in hiding while they believe others to be in danger. Nevertheless, you should never have believed for an instant that there was any necessity for you to go to the Department of Mysteries tonight. If I had been open with you, Cris, as I should have been, you would have known a long time ago that Voldemort might try and lure you to the Department of Mysteries, and you would never have been tricked into going there tonight. And Sirius would not have had to come after you. That blame lies with me, and with me alone."**

"But if I had learned Occlumency then nothing would have happened." Cris said.

"It's not your fault, and it won't be your fault." Fred said.

**Cris was still standing with her hand on the doorknob but was unaware of it. She was gazing at Dumbledore and Sirius, hardly breathing, listening yet barely understanding what she was hearing.**

**"Please sit down," said Dumbledore. It was not an order, it was a request.**

**Cris hesitated, then walked slowly across the room now littered with silver cogs and fragments of wood, and took the seat facing Dumbledore's desk.**

**"Cris, I owe you an explanation," said Dumbledore. "An explanation of an old man's mistakes. For I see now that what I have done, and not done, with regard to you, bears all the hallmarks of the failings of age. Youth cannot know how age thinks and feels. But old men are guilty if they forget what it was to be young… and I seem to have forgotten, lately…"**

"Memory is weird that way, but youths will always act the same." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

**The sun was rising properly now; there was a rim of dazzling orange visible over the mountains and the sky above it was colorless and bright. The light fell upon Dumbledore, upon the silver of his eyebrows and beard, upon the lines gouged deeply into his face.**

**"I guessed, fifteen years ago," said Dumbledore, "when I saw the scar on your forehead, what it might mean. I guessed that it might be the sign of a connection forged between you and Voldemort."**

**"You've told me this before, Professor," said Cris bluntly. Sirius sat down next to her, he didn't seemed surprised by that since she told him about her scar hurting last year.**

"But I didn't know it connected the two of you that way." Sirius said.

**"Yes," said Dumbledore apologetically. "Yes, but you see - it is necessary to start with your scar. For it became apparent, shortly after you rejoined the magical world, that I was correct, and that your scar was giving you warnings when Voldemort was close to you, or else feeling powerful emotion."**

**"I know," said Cris wearily.**

**"And this ability of yours - to detect Voldemort's presence, even when he is disguised, and to know what he is feeling when his emotions are roused - has become more and more pronounced since Voldemort returned to his own body and his full powers."**

**Cris did not bother to nod. She knew all of this already.**

"So why repeat it?" Gwen asked.

"So she can understand." Dumbledore said.

**"More recently" said Dumbledore, "I became concerned that Voldemort might realize that this connection between you exists. Sure enough, there came a time when you entered so far into his mind and thoughts that he sensed your presence. I am speaking, of course, of the night when you witnessed the attack on Mr. Weasley."**

"But it was good that she saw it because it saved Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said clenching Mr. Weasley's hand.

"Yes, in that instance it was good, but the other times it wasn't." Dumbledore said.

**"Yeah, Snape told me," Cris muttered.**

**"Professor Snape, Cris" Dumbledore corrected her quietly. "But did you not wonder why it was not I who explained this to you? Why I did not teach you Occlumency? Why I had not so much as looked at you for months?"**

**Cris looked up. She could see now that Dumbledore looked sad and tired.**

"**You've been what?" Sirius asked. But Dumbledore ignored him for now.**

Sirius glared at him and pouted.

**"Yeah," Cris mumbled. "Yeah, I wondered."**

**"You see," Dumbledore continued, "I believed it could not be long before Voldemort attempted to force his way into your mind, to manipulate and misdirect your thoughts, and I was not eager to give him more incentives to do so. I was sure that if he realized that our relationship was - or had ever been - closer than that of headmaster and pupil, he would seize his chance to use you as a means to spy on me. **

"Oh, I didn't think of that." Cris said.

"That makes sense." Remus said.

**I feared the uses to which he would put you, the possibility that he might try and possess you. Cris, I believe I was right to think that Voldemort would have made use of you in such a way. On those rare occasions when we had close contact, I thought I saw a shadow of him stir behind your eyes…"**

**Cris remembered the feeling that a dormant snake had risen in her, ready to strike, in those moments when she and Dumbledore had made eye-contact.**

"**Like he did tonight?" Cris asked quietly.**

"**Exactly like he did tonight." Dumbledore said.**

"**Voldemort did what now?" Sirius asked wide eyed. "He's not still in control is he?" **

"**No, Cris fought him back." Dumbledore said. Sirius sighed in relief and grabbed Cris again and held her as they continued to talk. **

"That is amazing that you fought him." Tonks said.

"I fought off the Imperius, it can't be that different." Cris said.

"It's a lot different though." Remus said.

"Oh," Cris said.

**"Voldemort's aim in possessing you, as he demonstrated tonight, would not have been my destruction. It would have been yours. He hoped, when he possessed you briefly a short while ago, that I would sacrifice you in the hope of killing him. So you see, I have been trying, in distancing myself from you, to protect you, Cris. An old man's mistake…" **

"Everyone makes mistakes sir, it's what makes us human." Lily said.

**He sighed deeply. Cris was letting the words wash over her. She would have been so interested to know all this a few months ago, but now it seemed meaningless, Sirius had almost lost his life…**

"You really should have told you at the end of fourth year, she could have handled it." Remus said.

"I could have handled it." Cris said.

"Let us see how you handle it when I tell you." Dumbledore said motioning towards the book.

**"Sirius told me you felt Voldemort awake inside you the very night that you had the vision of Arthur Weasley's attack. I knew at once that my worst fears were correct: Voldemort had realized he could use you. In an attempt to arm you against Voldemort's assaults on your mind, I arranged Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape."**

"Which did diddly squat." Gwen said.

"We taught her a lot better." Remus said.

"Cris, will you let Severus test it?" Dumbledore asked. Cris looked at the Potion's Master for a second and then nodded.

"But only at the end of this book." Cris said. Snape nodded as did Dumbledore.

**He paused. Cris watched the sunlight, which was sliding slowly across the polished surface of Dumbledore's desk; illuminate a silver ink pot and a handsome scarlet quill. Cris could tell that the portraits all around them were awake and listening raptly to Dumbledore's explanation; she could hear the occasional rustle of robes, the slight clearing of a throat. And Phineas still didn't say anything. **

"**But why did you ask him, I understand that you couldn't do it. Myself or Remus could have though." Sirius said.**

"**You couldn't have though, not with Dolores here in the school." Dumbledore said. Sirius sighed but nodded anyway.**

"Yeah, it would have been bad." Remus said.

**"Professor Snape discovered," Dumbledore resumed, "that you had been dreaming about the door to the Department of Mysteries for months. Voldemort, of course, had been obsessed with the possibility of hearing the prophecy ever since he regained his body; and as he dwelled on the door, so did you, though you did not know what it meant.**

"Now I know." Cris said.

**"And then you saw Rockwood, who worked in the Department of Mysteries before his arrest, telling Voldemort what we had known all along - that the prophecies held in the Ministry of Magic are heavily protected. Only the people to whom they refer can lift them from the shelves without suffering madness: in this case, either Voldemort himself would have to enter the Ministry of Magic, and risk revealing himself at last - or else you would have to take it for him. It became a matter of even greater urgency that you should master Occlumency."**

**"But I didn't," muttered Cris. She said it aloud to try and ease the dead weight of guilt inside her a confession must surely relieve some of the terrible pressure squeezing her heart. "I didn't practice, I didn't bother, I could've stopped myself having those dreams, Hermione kept telling me to do it, if I had he'd never have been able to show me where to go, and – Sirius wouldn't have been hurt…Emmeline wouldn't be dead." **

"It's not your fault," the group said.

"I know," Cris said quietly.

**Something was erupting inside Cris' head: a need to justify herself, to explain -**

**"I tried to check he'd really taken you, Sirius, I went to Umbridge's office, I spoke to Kreacher in the fire and he said you wasn't there, he said you'd gone!"**

**"Kreacher lied," said Dumbledore calmly. **

"**I was upstairs feeding Buckbeak. Robin and the baby were napping." Sirius said.**

"**What baby?" Cris asked suddenly.**

"**I tried to talk to you sooner, but I'll tell you after this alright?" Sirius asked. Cris nodded though she was really curious now.**

"How did I know that?" Tonks asked with a laugh.

"Because I'm a curious person." Cris said.

"Yep, that'll be it." Tonks said.

**"You are not his master; he could lie to you without even needing to punish himself. Kreacher intended you to go to the Ministry of Magic."**

**"He - he sent me on purpose?"**

**"Oh yes. Kreacher, I am afraid, has been serving more than one master for months."**

"**When I'm getting home I'm so going to give him his wish." Sirius said with a snarl.**

"**Don't be rash, Sirius, you can punish him but don't give him his wish." Dumbledore said.**

"Yeah, mum did something to him that changed him." James said.

"What did I do?" Cris asked.

"We can't spoil a surprise." Lily J said.

**"How?" said Cris blankly. "He hasn't been out of Grimmauld Place for years."**

**"Kreacher seized his opportunity shortly before Christmas," said Dumbledore, "when you, Sirius, apparently, shouted at him to 'get out'. He took you at his word, and interpreted this as an order to leave the house. **

"Okay, when I see him next I will order him to not leave the house at all." Sirius said.

"That's good," Dumbledore said, "who knows what he's told your cousins."

"I hope it wasn't much." Remus said.

**He went to the only Black family member for whom he had any respect left… Black's cousin Narcissa, sister of Bellatrix and wife of Lucius Malfoy"**

**"How do you know all this?" Cris said. Her heart was beating very fast. She felt sick. She remembered worrying about Kreacher's odd absence over Christmas, remembered him turning up again in the attic…**

**"Kreacher told me last night," said Dumbledore. "You see, when you gave Professor Snape that cryptic warning, he realized that you had had a vision of Sirius trapped in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries. **

**He, like you, attempted to contact Sirius at once. I should explain that members of the Order of the Phoenix have more reliable methods of communicating than the fire in Dolores Umbridge's office. Professor Snape found that Sirius was alive and safe in Grimmauld Place. **

"I should have found you after I found that out." Snape said.

"You didn't know we were in the forest though." Ginny said.

**"When, however, you did not return from your trip into the Forest with Dolores Umbridge, Professor Snape grew worried that you still believed Sirius to be a captive of Lord Voldemort's. He alerted certain Order members at once."**

**Dumbledore heaved a great sigh and continued, "Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Robin Lupin and Emmeline Vance were at Headquarters when he made contact. Robin stayed there because she just had a baby. **

"This is turning into the Romeo and Juliet story." Gwen said.

"I know, it's depressing." Hermione said.

"But it worked out alright, for the most part anyway." Lily said.

"Yeah," Cris said.

**All agreed to go to your aid at once. Professor Snape requested that Sirius remain behind, as he needed somebody to remain at Headquarters to tell me what had happened, for I was due there at any moment. In the meantime he, Professor Snape, intended to search the Forest for you.**

**"But Sirius did not wish to remain behind while the others went to search for you. He delegated to Robin the task of telling me what had happened. And so it was that when I arrived in Grimmauld Place shortly after they had all left for the Ministry, it was Kreacher who told me - laughing fit to burst - where Sirius had gone. Robin was upstairs feeding the baby."**

"**Damn you Kreacher." Sirius muttered.**

"Exactly what I was thinking." Robin said.

**"He was laughing?" said Cris in a hollow voice.**

**"Oh, yes," said Dumbledore. "You see, Kreacher was not able to betray us totally. He is not Secret Keeper for the Order, he could not give the Malfoy's our whereabouts, or tell them any of the Order's confidential plans that he had been forbidden to reveal. He was bound by the enchantments of his kind, which is to say that he could not disobey a direct order from his master, Sirius. But he gave Narcissa information of the sort that is very valuable to Voldemort, yet must have seemed much too trivial for Sirius to think of banning him from repeating it."**

**"Like what?" said Cris.**

**"Like the fact that the person Sirius cared most about in the world was you, now you and the baby," said Dumbledore quietly. "Like the fact that you were coming to regard Sirius as a mixture of father and brother."**

"**Is that true Cris?" Sirius asked calmly. Cris looked at him, she noticed that tears were threatening to fall, she never imagined Sirius crying, it was a scary thought. **

"**Yeah," Cris said looking down. **

"There's nothing wrong with that. That's what being a godfather is about." Sirius said. Fred and George nudged Cris and she went over to Sirius and sat with him for the rest of the book.

"**Voldemort knew already, of course, that Sirius was in the Order, and that you knew where he was - but Kreacher's information made him realize that the one person for whom you would go to any lengths to rescue was Sirius Black."**

**Cris' lips were cold and numb.**

**"So… when I asked Kreacher if Sirius was there last night…"**

**"The Malfoy's - undoubtedly on Voldemort's instructions - had told him he must find a way of keeping Sirius out of the way once you had seen the vision of Sirius being tortured. Then, if you decided to check whether Sirius was at home or not, Kreacher would be able to pretend he was not. Kreacher injured Buckbeak the Hippogriff yesterday, and, at the moment when you made your appearance in the fire, Sirius was upstairs tending to him."**

"**That damned elf, why can't I give him what he wishes?" Sirius asked as he held Cris. **

"**He still has his uses, Sirius." Dumbledore said calmly.**

"And he is a major part of the story." Al said.

"Really?" Sirius and Padfoot asked.

"Yep," Keiran said.

**There seemed to be very little air in Cris' lungs; her breathing was quick and shallow.**

**"And Kreacher told you all this… and laughed?" she croaked.**

**"He did not wish to tell me," said Dumbledore. "But I am a sufficiently accomplished Legilimens myself to know when I am being lied to and I - persuaded him - to tell me the full story, before I left for the Department of Mysteries."**

"Well, that's one way to get the information." Ron said.

"Probably the most pain freeway there is." Snape said.

**"And," whispered Cris, her hands curled in cold fists on her knees, "and Hermione kept telling us to be nice to him." **

"You should still be nice, you never know, he could change." Hermione said.

"I highly doubt that." Sirius said.

"You'd be surprised dad." Keiran said.

"You mean to tell me he's still alive?" Robin asked.

"Well no, he died a few months ago." Scarlett said.

**"She was quite right, Cris," said Dumbledore. "I warned you, Sirius when we adopted twelve Grimmauld Place as our Headquarters that Kreacher must be treated with kindness and respect. I also told you that Kreacher could be dangerous to us. I do not think you took me very seriously, or that you ever saw Kreacher as a being with feelings as acute as a human's."**

"**That's because we've hated each other for as long as I can remember." Sirius said. **

"You should try being nice to him, you'd be surprised what happens." Scarlett said.

"Really?" Padfoot asked.

"Really, why would we lie?" Keiran asked.

"**Don't blame Sirius, the blame is for almost everyone." Cris said quietly. Cris' breath was constricted, she couldn't find the right words but she was angry at Dumbledore for blaming Sirius.**

**"Kreacher is what he has been made by wizards, Cris" said Dumbledore. "Yes, he is to be pitied. His existence has been as miserable as your friend Dobby's. He was forced to do Sirius's bidding, because Sirius was the last of the family to which he was enslaved, but he felt no true loyalty to him. And whatever Kreacher's faults, it must be admitted that Sirius did nothing to make Kreacher's lot easier."**

"**He's treated me the same way ever since I can remember. So I treat him like that." Sirius said tensely. **

"**But what about Snape, when I told him I saw Sirius in the Department of Mysteries all he did was sneer at me like usual." Cris said.**

"Isn't obvious? He's a spy; he has to play his part." Tonks said.

"I think it's obvious that I'm really tired." Cris said.

**"Cris, you know Professor Snape had no choice but to pretend not to take you seriously in front of Dolores Umbridge," said Dumbledore steadily, "but as I have explained, he informed the Order as soon as possible about what you had said. It was he who deduced where you had gone when you did not return from the Forest. It was he, too, who gave Professor Umbridge fake Veritaserum when she was attempting to force you to tell her Sirius's whereabouts."**

"Well, at least it was fake, it's still a good thing you didn't drink any." Tonks said.

"**I didn't drink it anyway, she turned her back to me that day, I had a feeling she was spiking it with something." Cris said. Sirius smiled proudly at her and she smiled back. **

"**"Snape - Snape g - goaded Sirius about staying in the house - he made out Sirius was a coward."**

**"Sirius was much too old and clever to have allowed such feeble taunts to hurt him," said Dumbledore.**

"**I'm not that old," Sirius said, "besides we've been like that since we've first met on the train. Though I did feel useless." **

"You won't be useless for long, you are pardoned." Amelia said. Sirius smiled the biggest smile he had in a long time.

**"Snape stopped giving me Occlumency lessons!" Cris snapped. "He threw me out of his office!"**

**"I am aware of it," said Dumbledore heavily "I have already said that it was a mistake for me not to teach you myself, though I was sure, at the time, that nothing could have been more dangerous than to open your mind even further to Voldemort while in my presence –"**

**"Snape made it worse, my scar always hurt worse after lessons with him" Cris remembered Ron's thoughts on the subject and plunged on "- how do you know he wasn't trying to soften me up for Voldemort, make it easier for him to get inside my –"**

**"I trust Severus Snape," said Dumbledore simply "But I forgot - another old man's mistake - that some wounds run too deep for the healing. I thought Professor Snape could overcome his feelings about your father - I was wrong." **

"**After everything we did to him, I'm surprised he allowed her to be in his presence alone." Sirius muttered.**

**"But that's okay, is it?" yelled Cris, ignoring the scandalized faces and disapproving mutterings of the portraits on the walls. "It's okay for Snape to hate my dad, but it's not okay for Sirius to hate Kreacher?"**

**"Sirius did not hate Kreacher," said Dumbledore.**

"Yes I do," Sirius said.

"**Yes I do," Sirius snapped. **

**"You regarded him as a servant unworthy of much interest or notice. Indifference and neglect often do much more damage than outright dislike… the fountain we destroyed tonight told a lie. We wizards have mistreated and abused our fellows for too long, and we are now reaping our reward."**

"**Okay, I admit I've treated him wrongly, if I suddenly changed on him he might have a heart attack." Sirius said. **

"That might be true," Padfoot said.

"**Are you saying he deserved to almost get killed tonight?" Cris asked heatedly. **

**"I did not say that, nor will you ever hear me say it," Dumbledore replied quietly. "Sirius is not a cruel man, he is kind to house-elves in general. He had no love for Kreacher, because Kreacher was a living reminder of the home Sirius hates."**

**"Yeah, he did hate it!" said Cris, her voice cracking, turning to the window to watch the sun continue rising. "You made him stay shut up in that house and he hated it, that's why he wanted to get out last night."**

**"I was trying to keep Sirius alive," said Dumbledore quietly.**

"**And I appreciate that, but I didn't like being locked up, it reminds me too much of Azkaban." Sirius said. **

"Exactly, it would have been better if I stayed in a house in the country, it would have been a lot better for me." Sirius said.

"That does sound nice." Robin said with a smile.

**"People don't like being locked up!" Cris said furiously, rounding on him. "You did it to me all last summer!"**

**Dumbledore closed his eyes and buried his face in his long fingered hands. Cris watched him, but this uncharacteristic sign of exhaustion, or sadness, or whatever it was from Dumbledore, did not soften her. On the contrary, she felt even angrier that Dumbledore was showing signs of weakness. He had no business being weak when Cris wanted to rage and storm at him.**

**Dumbledore lowered his hands and surveyed Cris through his half-moon glasses.**

**"It is time," he said, "for me to tell you what I should have told you five years ago, Cris." **

"**So you could have told her in first year yet you withheld it from her?" Sirius asked furiously. **

"I agree, you really should have told her when she first asked." Lily said.

"We would have told her if she asked us." Prongs said.

"I wanted her to have a little more time as a child." Dumbledore said.

"No offence sir, but ever since I got to the Dursley's my childhood went out the window." Cris said.

"I see that now, and I am sorry." Dumbledore said.

"Can we just finish this please?" Draco asked. The group nodded and he continued.

"**I am going to tell you everything. I ask only a little patience. You will have your chance to rage at me - to do whatever you like - when I have finished. I will not stop you." **

**Cris glared at him for a moment, then settled herself back into the chair opposite Dumbledore and waited with Sirius' hand on her shoulder.**

**Dumbledore stared for a moment at the sunlit grounds outside the window, then looked back at Cris and said, "Five years ago you arrived at Hogwarts, Cris, safe and whole, as I had planned and intended. Well - not quite whole. You had suffered. I knew you would when I left you on your aunt and uncle's doorstep. I knew I was condemning you to ten dark and difficult years." **

"You knew she was abused?" Lily hissed dangerously.

"I did not, I knew she wasn't treated well but that is all I knew." Dumbledore said.

**He paused. Cris said nothing.**

**"You might ask - and with good reason - why it had to be so. Why could some wizarding family not have taken you in? Many would have done so more than gladly, would have been honored and delighted to raise you as a daughter.**

"We would've, she would have been well loved." Mrs. Weasley said.

"My parents would have too; I would have loved to have a little sister." Tonks said. "My mum would've let Remus come and visit as well."

"I admit, that would have been a lot better than what she had." Dumbledore said.

"She would have been safer at Andromeda's. My mum is a Black, closest family and everything." Prongs said.

"My mum was a Black as well." Mr. Weasley said.

"Right, I forgot about that." Prongs said.

**"My answer is that my priority was to keep you alive. You were in more danger than perhaps anyone but I realized. Voldemort had been vanquished hours before, but his supporters - and many of them are almost as terrible as he - were still at large, angry, desperate and violent. And I had to make my decision, too, with regard to the years ahead. Did I believe that Voldemort was gone forever? No. I knew not whether it would be ten, twenty or fifty years before he returned, but I was sure he would do so, and I was sure, too, knowing him as I have done, that he would not rest until he killed you.**

"That seems about right." Cris said.

**"I knew that Voldemort's knowledge of magic is perhaps more extensive than any wizard alive. I knew that even my most complex and powerful protective spells and charms were unlikely to be invincible if he ever returned to full power.**

**"But I knew, too, where Voldemort was weak. And so I made my decision. You would be protected by an ancient magic of which he knows, which he despises, and which he has always, therefore, underestimated - to his cost. I am speaking, of course, of the fact that your mother died to save you. She gave you a lingering protection he never expected, a protection that flows in your veins to this day. I put my trust, therefore, in your mother's blood. I delivered you to her sister, her only remaining relative."**

"What about my cousins?" Lily asked.

"What cousins?" Prongs asked.

"I have a younger cousin; his father is my father's brother. Though he does not have magical blood." Lily said.

"I didn't not think to check further family members, I am sorry." Dumbledore said.

**"She doesn't love me," said Cris at once. "She doesn't give a damn -"**

**"But she took you," Dumbledore cut across her. "She may have taken you grudgingly, furiously, unwillingly, bitterly, yet still she took you, and in doing so, she sealed the charm I placed upon you."**

"**Yet Uncle Vernon always wants to throw me out. This summer he wanted me out because of the Dementors." Cris said.**

"**But they didn't, right?" Sirius asked.**

"**No," **

"**Your mother's sacrifice made the bond of blood the strongest shield I could give you."**

**"I still don't."**

**"While you can still call home the place where your mother's blood dwells, there you cannot be touched or harmed by Voldemort.**

"Yes, but now he can." Cris said.

"But the protection still protects you from Death Eaters." Dumbledore said.

"Okay, I see that, Voldemort is very unlikely to go to their house on his own." Tonks said.

**He shed her blood, but it lives on in you and her sister. Her blood became your refuge. You need return there only once a year, but as long as you can still call it home, while you are there he cannot hurt you. Your aunt knows this. I explained what I had done in the letter I left, with you, on her doorstep. She knows that allowing you houseroom may well have kept you alive for the past fifteen years."**

**"Wait," said Cris. "Wait a moment."**

**She sat up straighter in her chair, staring at Dumbledore.**

**"You sent that Howler. You told her to remember - it was your voice –"**

"**What Howler?" Sirius asked.**

"**This last summer, my Aunt received a Howler." Cris said.**

"I told you it was Dumbledore that sent the Howler." Bill said.

"You didn't say anything." George said.

"I was thinking it though." Bill said.

**"I thought," said Dumbledore, inclining his head slightly, "that she might need reminding of the pact she had sealed by taking you. I suspected the Dementor attack might have awoken her to the dangers of having you as a surrogate daughter."**

**"It did," said Cris quietly. "Well - my uncle more than her. He wanted to chuck me out, but after the Howler came she - she said I had to stay"**

**"Five years ago, then," continued Dumbledore, as though he had not paused in his story, "you arrived at Hogwarts, neither as happy nor as well-nourished as I would have liked, perhaps, yet alive and healthy. You were not a pampered little princess, but as normal a girl as I could have hoped under the circumstances. Thus far, my plan was working well. **

"So you wanted her to be a slave?" Sirius asked seething.

"No, I didn't want her to be as arrogant as her father." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"I doubt she would have." Hermione said.

"She was always a well-behaved baby." Remus said with a smile.

**"And then… well, you will remember the events of your first year at Hogwarts quite as clearly as I do. You rose magnificently to the challenge that faced you and sooner - much sooner - than I had anticipated, you found yourself face to face with Voldemort.**

"Are you saying that you planned all that?" Remus asked his wolf close to the surface.

"All I did was move the stone, to protect it from Voldemort. I had heard he was after it, though I did not suspect Quirrell." Dumbledore said.

"For your sake you better not have." Mrs. Weasley said glaring at the headmaster.

**You survived again. You did more. You delayed his return to full power and strength. You fought a man's fight. I was… prouder of you than I can say.**

**"Yet there was a flaw in this wonderful plan of mine," said Dumbledore. "An obvious flaw that I knew, even then, might be the undoing of it all. And yet, knowing how important it was that my plan should succeed, I told myself that I would not permit this flaw to ruin it. I alone could prevent this, so I alone must be strong. And here was my first test, as you lay in the hospital wing, weak from your struggle with Voldemort."**

**"I don't understand what you're saying," said Cris.**

**"Don't you remember asking me, as you lay in the hospital wing, why Voldemort had tried to kill you when you were a baby?" **

**Cris nodded.**

**"Ought I to have told you then?"**

**Cris stared into the blue eyes and said nothing, but her heart was racing again.**

**"You do not see the flaw in the plan yet? No… perhaps not. Well, as you know, I decided not to answer you. Eleven, I told myself, was much too young to know. I had never intended to tell you when you were eleven. The knowledge would be too much at such a young age.**

"Okay, I can see why you would have thought that." Lily said.

"I still think I could have handled it." Cris said.

**"I should have recognized the danger signs then. I should have asked myself why I did not feel more disturbed that you had already asked me the question to which I knew, one day, I must give a terrible answer. I should have recognized that I was too happy to think that I did not have to do it on that particular day… YOU were too young, much too young.**

"Yes, and four years older is old enough." Fred said.

**"And so we entered your second year at Hogwarts. And once again you met challenges even grown wizards have never faced: once again you acquitted yourself beyond my wildest dreams. You did not ask me again, however, why Voldemort had left that mark on you. We discussed your scar, oh yes… we came very, very close to the subject. Why did I not tell you everything?**

**"Well, it seemed to me that twelve was, after all, hardly better than eleven to receive such information. I allowed you to leave my presence, bloodstained, exhausted but exhilarated, and if I felt a twinge of unease that I ought, perhaps, to have told you then, it was swiftly silenced. You were still so young, you see, and I could not find it in myself to spoil that night of triumph…**

**"Do you see, Cris? Do you see the flaw in my brilliant plan now? I had fallen into the trap I had foreseen, that I had told myself I could avoid, that I must avoid."**

"**You were waiting for the last minute, weren't you?" Sirius asked dumbfoundly. **

"If this didn't happen, would you have waited to tell me?" Cris asked.

"I would have, yes." Dumbledore said.

"Then I'm glad I'm learning of it now." Cris said.

**"I don't –"**

**"I cared about you too much," said Dumbledore simply. "I cared more for your happiness than your knowing the truth, more for your peace of mind than my plan, more for your life than the lives that might be lost if the plan failed. In other words, I acted exactly as Voldemort expects we fools who love to act.**

"We aren't fools, we're human." George said.

"Cris is an easy person to love, whether romantically or as siblings." Hermione said.

"Really?" Cris asked.

"Really, I came to you, remember?" Gwen asked.

"I do," Cris said with a smile.

**"Is there a Defense? I defy anyone who has watched you as I have - and I have watched you more closely than you can have imagined - not to want to save you more pain than you had already suffered. What did I care if numbers of nameless and faceless people and creatures were slaughtered in the vague future, if in the here and now you were alive, and well, and happy? I never dreamed that I would have such a person on my hands.**

**"We entered your third year. I watched from afar as you struggled to repel Dementors, as you found Sirius, learned what he was and rescued him. Was I to tell you then, at the moment when you had triumphantly snatched your godfather from the jaws of the Ministry? But now, at the age of thirteen, my excuses were running out. Young you might be, but you had proved you were exceptional. My conscience was uneasy, Cris. I knew the time must come soon…**

**"But you came out of the maze last year, having watched Cedric Diggory die, having escaped death so narrowly yourself… and I did not tell you, though I knew, now Voldemort had returned, I must do it soon. And now, tonight, I know you have long been ready for the knowledge I have kept from you for so long, because you have proved that I should have placed the burden upon you before this. My only Defense is this: I have watched you struggling under more burdens than any student who as ever passed through this school and I could not bring myself to add another - the greatest one of all."**

"I still think I could've handled it." Cris said.

**Cris waited, but Dumbledore did not speak.**

**"I still don't understand."**

**"Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a child because of a prophecy made shortly before your birth. He knew the prophecy had been made, though he did not know its full contents."**

"**Thank Merlin for that." Sirius said. **

Sirius held Cris tighter not wanting to know how she'll react to the prophecy.

"**He set out to kill you when you were still a baby, believing he was fulfilling the terms of the prophecy. He discovered, to his cost, that he was mistaken, when the curse intended to kill you backfired. And so, since his return to his body, and particularly since your extraordinary escape from him last year, he has been determined to hear that prophecy in its entirety. This is the weapon he has been seeking so assiduously since his return: the knowledge of how to destroy you."**

**The sun had risen fully now: Dumbledore's office was bathed in it. The glass case in which the sword of Godric Gryffindor resided gleamed white and opaque, the fragments of the instruments Cris had accidently thrown to the floor glistened like raindrops, and behind her, the baby Fawkes made soft chirruping noises in his nest of ashes. Sirius looked at the headmaster as his hand on Cris' shoulder increased a degree.**

**"The prophecy smashed," Cris said blankly. "I was pulling Neville up those benches in the - the room where the archway was, and I ripped his robes and it fell…"**

**"The thing that smashed was merely the record of the prophecy kept by the Department of Mysteries. But the prophecy was made to somebody, and that person has the means of recalling it perfectly."**

**"Who heard it?" asked Cris, though she thought she knew the answer already.**

**"I did," said Dumbledore. "On a cold, wet night sixteen years ago, in a room above the bar at the Hog's Head inn. I had gone there to see an applicant for the post of Divination teacher, though it was against my inclination to allow the subject of Divination to continue at all. The applicant, however, was the great-great-granddaughter of a very famous, very gifted Seer and I thought it common politeness to meet her. **

"So it was Trelawney that made it." Charlie said.

"She isn't much of a fraud at all." Hermione said.

**I was disappointed. It seemed to me that she had not a trace of the gift herself. I told her, courteously I hope, that I did not think she would be suitable for the post. I turned to leave."**

**Dumbledore got to his feet and walked past Cris to the black cabinet that stood beside Fawkes's perch. He bent down, slid back a catch and took from inside it the shallow stone basin, carved with runes around the edges, in which Cris had seen her father tormenting Snape.**

**Dumbledore walked back to the desk, placed the Pensieve upon it, and raised his wand to his own temple. From it, he withdrew silvery, gossamer-fine strands of thought clinging to the wand and deposited them into the basin. He sat back down behind his desk and watched his thoughts swirl and drift inside the Pensieve for a moment. Then, with a sigh, he raised his wand and prodded the silvery substance with its tip.**

The room was silent, anticipating what the prophecy was and tense on what it could mean. Draco took a deep breath and continued tensely.

**A figure rose out of it, draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly; her feet in the basin. But when Sibyll Trelawney spoke, it was not in her usual ethereal, mystic voice, but in the harsh, hoarse tones Cris had heard her use once before:**

_**"The one with the power to vanquish the - Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark the child as his equal, but the child will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" **_

The room was eerily quiet as they digested the prophecy. Cris looked at her future children's faces and they were white as well, they didn't know of the prophecy.

"It's a killed or be killed situation." Gwen muttered.

"Why is it always me?" Cris asked.

"That's the thing though, it didn't specify you." Hermione said.

"It could've been me as well." Neville said.

"What?" Cris asked.

"My birthday is the same day as yours." Neville said.

"It could've been either one of us." Cris said.

"But he chose you for some reason." Ron said.

"It's because we're both half-bloods." Cris said.

"Is it really that simple?" Hermione asked.

"It could be," Cris said shrugging. "you guys didn't know about this right?" she asked her children.

"No, you kind of skipped that when we've asked." Scarlett said.

"You mean, we were almost not born?" James asked.

"Obviously I lived so you were born." Cris said. "Please continue, Draco."

**The slowly revolving Professor Trelawney sank back into the silver mass below and vanished.**

**The silence within the office was absolute. Neither Dumbledore, Sirius nor Cris nor any of the portraits made a sound. Even Fawkes had fallen silent.**

**"Professor Dumbledore?" Cris said very quietly, for Dumbledore, still staring at the Pensieve, seemed completely lost in thought. "It… did that mean… what did that mean?"**

**"It meant," said Dumbledore, "that the person who has the only chance of conquering Lord Voldemort for good was born at the end of July, nearly sixteen years ago. This child would be born to parents who had already defied Voldemort three times."**

"So either of us, how close were we to being born in August?" Cris asked.

"If I remember correctly, Alice had Neville at about 11 pm and you were born very close to midnight." Remus said.

"We were pregnant at the same time." Alice said with a smile.

"Well, we did say we would be pregnant together." Lily said with a laugh.

**Cris felt as though something was closing in on her. Her breathing seemed difficult again.**

**"It means - me?"**

**Dumbledore surveyed him for a moment through his glasses.**

**"The odd thing, Cris," he said softly, "is that it may not have meant you at all. Sibyll's prophecy could have applied to two magical children, both born at the end of July that year, both of whom had parents in the Order of the Phoenix, both sets of parents having narrowly escaped Voldemort three times. One, of course, was you. The other was Neville Longbottom." Sirius' hand became almost painfully tight on her shoulder.**

**"But then… but then, why was it my name on the prophecy and not Neville's?"**

**"The official record was re-labeled after Voldemort's attack on you as a child," said Dumbledore. "It seemed plain to the keeper of the Hall of Prophecy that Voldemort could only have tried to kill you because he knew you to be the one to whom Sibyll was referring."**

**"Then - it might not be me?" said Cris.**

**"I am afraid," said Dumbledore slowly, looking as though every word cost him a great effort, "that there is no doubt that it is you."**

Cris sighed and looked down and Sirius held her tighter. Fred and George were very pale they were coming to terms that their girlfriend would have to kill Voldemort but they reassured themselves that she would survive, get married to them and have six beautiful children with them.

**"But you said - Neville was born at the end of July, too - and his mum and dad –"**

**"You are forgetting the next part of the prophecy, the final identifying feature of the child who could vanquish Voldemort… Voldemort himself would mark the child as his equal. And so he did, Cris. He chose you, not Neville. He gave you the scar that has proved both blessing and curse."**

**"But he might have chosen wrong!" said Cris. "He might have marked the wrong person!"**

**"He chose the child he thought most likely to be a danger to him," said Dumbledore. "And notice this, Cris: he chose, not the pureblood (which, according to his creed, is the only kind of wizard worth being or knowing) but the half-blood, like himself. He saw himself in you before he had ever seen you, and in marking you with that scar, he did not kill you, as he intended, but gave you powers, and a future, which have fitted you to escape him not once, but four times so far – **

"Isn't it six?" Ginny asked.

"Well the time in the forest didn't really count and the memory in second year wasn't really him." Cris said.

"Right," Ginny said.

**something that neither your parents, nor Neville's parents, ever achieved."**

**"Why did he do it, then?" said Cris, who felt numb and cold. "Why did he try and kill me as a baby? He should have waited to see whether Neville or I looked more dangerous when we were older and tried to kill whoever it was then –"**

**"That might, indeed, have been the more practical course," said Dumbledore, "except that Voldemort's information about the prophecy was incomplete. The Hog's Head inn, which Sibyll chose for its cheapness, has long attracted, shall we say, a more interesting clientele than the Three Broomsticks. As you and your friends found out to your cost, and I to mine that night, it is a place where it is never safe to assume you are not being overheard. Of course, I had not dreamed, when I set out to meet Sibyll Trelawney, that I would hear anything worth overhearing. My - our - one stroke of good fortune was that the eavesdropper was detected only a short way into the prophecy and thrown from the building." **

"So who was the eavesdropper?" Lily asked.

"I think you'll find out in the last book." Keiran said.

"Great," Prongs said.

**"So he only heard -?"**

**"He heard only the beginning, the part foretelling the birth of a child in July to parents who had thrice defied Voldemort. Consequently, he could not warn his master that to attack you would be to risk transferring power to you, and marking you as his equal. So Voldemort never knew that there might be danger in attacking you, that it might be wise to wait, to learn more. He did not know that you would have power the Dark Lord knows not–"**

**"But I don't!" said Cris, in a strangled voice. "I haven't any powers he hasn't got, I couldn't fight the way he did tonight, I can't possess people or - or kill them -"**

"You do have something he does not though." Robin said.

"I know." Cris said with a smile.

**"There is a room in the Department of Mysteries," interrupted Dumbledore, "that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than the forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that you possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all. That power took you to save Sirius tonight. That power also saved you from possession by Voldemort, because he could not bear to reside in a body so full of the force he detests. In the end, it mattered not that you could not close your mind. It was your heart that saved you."**

"So love conquers all." Gwen said.

"Doesn't it always?" Cris asked.

"It certainly seems so." Hermione said.

**Cris closed her eyes. If she had not gone to save Sirius, Emmeline would not have died to save Sirius… "The end of the prophecy... it was something about neither... can live..."**

**"… while the other survives," said Dumbledore.**

**"So," said Cris, dredging up the words from what felt like a deep well of despair inside her, "so does that mean that… that one of us has got to kill the other one… in the end?" **

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. Cris sat still for a long time thinking of the prophecy before feeling Sirius wrap her in another hug.**

"**Don't worry Cris; we'll get through this, together." Sirius murmured in her ear.**

**"I feel I owe you another explanation, Cris," said Dumbledore hesitantly. "You may, perhaps, have wondered why I never chose you as a prefect? I must confess… that I rather thought… you had enough responsibility to be going on with." **

"Thank you, I think I might have had enough with everything this year." Cris said.

"At least you understand." Dumbledore said.

**Cris looked up at him and saw a tear trickling down Dumbledore's face into his long silver beard. She looked over at Sirius to see silent tears falling down his gaunt cheeks as well. **

"That's the chapter." Draco said. He passed it to Gwen to start the next chapter.


	149. Part 6

Cris and Gwen were in the girl's room and they were staring at the pile of Goth clothes that the room provided for them. They grinned at each other and went at the pile. Cris grabbed the leather Tempest Halter Corset, and the Shredded Jeans; and Gwen went for the Anarchy Bodice Canvas, and the Zipper mini skirt. They both went for the platform boots and chocker's. Once dressed they were in the bathroom contemplating what to do.

"What should we do with our hair?" Gwen asked. Cris contemplated Dumbledore had given her back her wand for whatever reason.

"I can give your hair streaks of red or purple." Cris said. Gwen seemed to think about it for a second and smiled.

"We should both do purple." Gwen said. Cris smiled and grabbed her wand and pointed it at her friend's hair while thinking of the color purple.

"Colovaria," Cris said. Streaks of Gwen's blonde hair turned purple and Cris concentrated and turned her bangs purple and purple streaks in her hair. They then did their makeup.

*In the Reading Room*

"What do you think they're doing?" Ginny asked as she looked at the door.

"I don't think we want to know." Hermione said with a smile.

"It's good that she has friends outside of school though." Lily said.

"They kind of remind me of us." Padfoot said gesturing to himself and Prongs said.

"Yeah, they kind of do." Prongs said. Fred and George were watching the door waiting for the two girls to reappear. After about twenty minutes the door opened up slightly.

"You guys ready?" Cris asked.

"Yeah, come on out." Sirius said. Cris stepped out first and Fred and George's eyes grew wide and their jaws dropped. Cris had on a leather halter top and a pair of shredded skinny jeans and wore three inch platform boots with a chocker around her neck. Her usual black hair had a brilliant shade of purple in it and her makeup made her eyes pop. She had on a dark red lipstick and heavily accented eye shadow and eyeliner.

Gwen had on a halter top as well but it was made of a different material and a mini skirt that had zippers on it. Like Cris she had on platform boots and purple in her hair and her make-up was the same. Viktor was gazing at Gwen the same way Fred and George were gazing at Cris.

"You look hot!" Fred and George said together. Cris blushed brightly at that.

"Down boys," Sirius said.

"You two dressed this way when you were in Primary school?" Lily asked.

"Well, not exactly this way." Cris said.

"We just wore black." Gwen said.

"Okay, that makes me feel better." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I think you two can go change now, Fred and George look ready to pounce on Cris." Bill said. Cris just grinned and disappeared back to the girl's room with Gwen. A few minutes later they came back out but the make-up was still there. Cris went and sat next to the twins and each of them kissed her.

"You drove us crazy dressed like that." George whispered.

"That was the point," Cris whispered back with a smile.

"You little minx." Fred said with a laugh. Everyone had broken off into groups to talk while Mrs. Weasley went to start on dinner. While Cris sat with her boys she noticed that kept shifting to get comfortable, and she inwardly grinned, she made them hard.

The rest of the evening past by really fast and before they knew they were in bed. Cris stayed awake, she couldn't go to sleep and she knew Fred and George were waiting for her.

She padded into the extra room she created and she was right, they were waiting for her. They smiled at her and she silently climbed into bed with them.

"Cris, are you okay?" Fred asked.

"I can't sleep." Cris said.

"You just want to cuddle with us, then?" George asked.

"Please," Cris said. Fred and George scooted closer to her and held her.

"You don't have to ask." George said kissing her temple.

"I have a feeling that these books will get darker." Cris said.

"I'm sure they will, but we'll always be there for you." Fred said.

"Thanks," Cris said. She felt her eyes close as she finally drifted off to sleep the twins followed shortly after her.

The next morning they were woken up by Sirius who had a grin on his face at the sight of them cuddled together. He didn't say anything though, he knew she probably couldn't sleep because she was thinking of the prophecy.

"Come on sleeping beauties, Molly has breakfast started and the sixth book has arrived." Sirius said.

"Thanks Siri," Cris said with a yawn as she climbed over Fred and walked back to the girl's room to get dressed. Sirius still stood there watching the twins as they both sat up and yawned.

"That's the second time I've found you three asleep with each other." Sirius said.

"We can explain," George said.

"She sleeps better with us for some reason." Fred said.

"I'm not telling you not to do it again; I'm just saying the clothes better stay on if you're going to do this." Sirius said as he watched their reactions. They both blushed brightly at that and Sirius couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes sir," they mumbled.

"Good, now come on and get dressed." Sirius said. They nodded and Sirius followed them out the door. Once everyone ate breakfast they reassembled back into the reading room. Remus picked up the note again as the book was passed to Viktor.

_Everyone, _

_I know the ending of the fifth book must have been scary for some of you but be warned the last two aren't any better. Now we have decided, we as in myself, Jasmyne, Xander, Haley and Percy that we are going to take away someone. Umbridge will leave the room since she is no longer needed. Now, have fun and maybe we'll see you soon._

_Dominque Isabelle Weasley_

With a flash of light Umbridge disappeared and they all settled down to start the sixth book.


	150. Chapter 1: The Other Minister

"**Chapter 1: The Other Minister," **Viktor read.

"What other Minister?" Ron asked.

"The Muggle one." Fudge said.

"So the Muggle Prime Minister knows about us?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Fudge said and that was all.

**It was nearing midnight and the Prime Minister**

"I wonder why it starts with him." Lily said.

"I don't know, maybe to warn him about the upcoming war." Bill said.

"Most likely." Tonks said.

**was sitting alone in his office, reading a long memo that was slipping through his brain without leaving the slightest trace of meaning behind. He was waiting for a call from the President of a far distant country, and between wondering when the wretched man would telephone, and trying to suppress unpleasant memories of what had been a very long, tiring, and difficult week, there was not much space in his head for anything else.**

**The more he attempted to focus on the print on the page before him, the more clearly the Prime Minister could see the gloating face of one of his political opponents. This particular opponent had appeared on the news that very day, not only to enumerate all the terrible things that had happened in the last week (as though anyone needed reminding) but also to explain why each and every one of them was the government's fault. **

"Okay, I can see that, though maybe some of the things going on might be Voldemort's fault." Mr. Weasley said finally able to say the name after five books.

**The Prime Minister's pulse quickened at the very thought of these accusations, for they were neither fair nor true. How on earth was his government supposed to have stopped that bridge collapsing? It was outrageous for anybody to suggest that they were not spending enough on bridges. The bridge was fewer than ten years old, and the best experts were at a loss to explain why it had snapped cleanly in two, sending a dozen cars into the watery depths of the river below.**

"That would be Voldemort." Padfoot said.

**And how dare anyone suggest that it was lack of policemen that had resulted in that one very nasty and well-publicized murder?**

"Voldemort again." Remus said.

**Or that the government should have somehow foreseen the freak hurricane in the West Country that had caused so much damage to both people and property?**

"Again, Voldemort and the giants probably." Tonks said.

"This is getting terrible." Gwen said.

**And was it his fault that one of his Junior Ministers, Herbert Chorley, had chosen this week to act so peculiarly that he was now going to be spending a lot more time with his family?**

"The Imperius curse?" Bill asked.

"On a Muggle, even one so close to the Muggle Prime Minister?" Hermione asked.

"It could be." Kingsley said.

**"A grim mood has gripped the country," the opponent had concluded, barely concealing his own broad grin.**

**And unfortunately, this was perfectly true. The Prime Minister felt it himself; people really did seem more miserable than usual. Even the weather was dismal; all this chilly mist in the middle of July… It wasn't right, it wasn't normal… **

"Dementor's." Amelia said.

"Yeah, this is really not good." Robin said.

**He turned over the second page of the memo, saw how much longer it went on, and gave it up as a bad job. Stretching his arms above his head he looked around his office mournfully. It was a handsome room, with a fine marble fireplace facing the long sash windows, firmly closed against the unseasonable chill. With a slight shiver, the Prime Minister got up and moved over to the window, looking out at the thin mist that was pressing itself against the glass. It was then, as he stood with his back to the room, that he heard a soft cough behind him.**

**He froze, nose to nose with his own scared-looking reflection in the dark glass. He knew that cough. He had heard it before. He turned very slowly to face the empty room.**

**"Hello?" he said, trying to sound braver than he felt.**

**For a brief moment he allowed himself the impossible hope that nobody would answer him. However, a voice responded at once, a crisp, decisive voice that sounded as though it were reading a prepared statement. It was coming — as the Prime Minister had known at the first cough — from the froglike little man wearing a long silver wig who was depicted in a small, dirty oil painting in the far corner of the room.**

"It's there, for a reason, we warn the Muggles as best we can." Fudge said.

"Good," Mr. Weasley said.

**"To the Prime Minister of Muggles. Urgent we meet. Kindly respond immediately. Sincerely, Fudge."**

"So I'm still Minister," Fudge muttered.

"You don't know, maybe you're there to present the new Minister, whoever it may be." Amelia said who had heard him.

**The man in the painting looked inquiringly at the Prime Minister.**

**"Er," said the Prime Minister, "listen… It's not a very good time for me… I'm waiting for a telephone call, you see… from the President of —"**

**"That can be rearranged," said the portrait at once. The Prime Minister's heart sank. He had been afraid of that.**

**"But I really was rather hoping to speak —"**

**"We shall arrange for the President to forget to call. He will telephone tomorrow night instead," said the little man. "Kindly respond immediately to Mr. Fudge."**

**"I… oh… very well," said the Prime Minister weakly. "Yes, I'll see Fudge."**

"We are rather insistent, aren't we?" Charlie asked with a chuckle.

"Yes we are." Tonks said with a laugh.

**He hurried back to his desk, straightening his tie as he went. He had barely resumed his seat, and arranged his face into what he hoped was a relaxed and unfazed expression, when bright green flames burst into life in the empty grate beneath his marble mantelpiece. He watched, trying not to betray a flicker of surprise or alarm, as a portly man appeared within the flames, spinning as fast as a top. Seconds later, he had climbed out onto a rather fine antique rug, brushing ash from the sleeves of his long pin-striped cloak, a lime-green bowler hat in his hand.**

**"Ah… Prime Minister," said Cornelius Fudge, striding forward with his hand outstretched. "Good to see you again."**

**The Prime Minister could not honestly return this compliment, so said nothing at all. **

"I can understand that." Lily said.

**He was not remotely pleased to see Fudge, whose occasional appearances, apart from being downright alarming in themselves, generally meant that he was about to hear some very bad news. Furthermore, Fudge was looking distinctly careworn. He was thinner, balder, and grayer, and his face had a crumpled look.**

"Of course during war the Minister is never looks good, he or she is tired." Amelia said.

**The Prime Minister had seen that kind of look in politicians before, and it never boded well.**

**"How can I help you?" he said, shaking Fudge's hand very briefly and gesturing toward the hardest of the chairs in front of the desk.**

**"Difficult to know where to begin," muttered Fudge, pulling up the chair, sitting down, and placing his green bowler upon his knees. "What a week, what a week…"**

**"Had a bad one too, have you?" asked the Prime Minister stiffly, hoping to convey by this that he had quite enough on his plate already without any extra helpings from Fudge.**

**"Yes, of course," said Fudge, rubbing his eyes wearily and looking morosely at the Prime Minister. "I've been having the same week you have, Prime Minister. The Brockdale Bridge… the Bones murder… **

"No," Amelia said wide eyed. "What about Susan, please tell me my niece is alright." She begged the future kids.

"She's fine, in fact she married a neutral Slytherin that fought in the final battle, he fought alongside her." Keiran said.

"Who is he?" Draco asked though he had a vague idea of who it was.

"Adrian Pucey," Teddy said.

"The chaser, he's a good guy, didn't believe in all that crap the rest of the Death Eater kids were spewing." Draco said.

"Good," Amelia said with a smile. At least her niece survived.

**not to mention the ruckus in the West Country…"**

**"You — er — your — I mean to say, some of your people were — were involved in those — those things, were they?"**

**Fudge fixed the Prime Minister with a rather stern look. "Of course they were," he said, "Surely you've realized what's going on?"**

**"I…" hesitated the Prime Minister.**

**It was precisely this sort of behavior that made him dislike Fudge's visits so much. He was, after all, the Prime Minister and did not appreciate being made to feel like an ignorant schoolboy. But of course, it had been like this from his very first meeting with Fudge on his very first evening as Prime Minister. He remembered it as though it were yesterday and knew it would haunt him until his dying day. **

"We obliviate them when their term is over." Amelia said.

"Well that sucks." Gwen said.

"To insure our safety," Fudge said as if it was no big deal.

**He had been standing alone in this very office, savoring the triumph that was his after so many years of dreaming and scheming, when he had heard a cough behind him, just like tonight, and turned to find that ugly little portrait talking to him, announcing that the Minister of Magic was about to arrive and introduce himself.**

**Naturally, he had thought that the long campaign and the strain of the election had caused him to go mad. He had been utterly terrified to find a portrait talking to him, though this had been nothing to how he felt when a self-proclaimed wizard had bounced out of the fireplace and shaken his hand. He had remained speechless throughout Fudge's kindly explanation that there were witches and wizards still living in secret all over the world and his reassurances that he was not to bother his head about them as the Ministry of Magic took responsibility for the whole Wizarding community and prevented the non-magical population from getting wind of them. It was, said Fudge, a difficult job that encompassed everything from regulations on responsible use of broomsticks to keeping the dragon population under control (the Prime Minister remembered clutching the desk for support at this point). Fudge had then patted the shoulder of the still-dumbstruck Prime Minister in a fatherly sort of way. **

"After taking the job I found to time for a family." Fudge said.

"I'd imagine so." Mr. Weasley said.

**"Not to worry," he had said, "it's odds-on you'll never see me again. I'll only bother you if there's something really serious going on our end, something that's likely to affect the Muggles — the non-magical population, I should say. Otherwise, it's live and let live. And I must say, you're taking it a lot better than your predecessor. He tried to throw me out the window, thought I was a hoax planned by the opposition."**

**At this, the Prime Minister had found his voice at last. "You're — you're not a hoax, then?"**

"That's what I thought at first." Gwen said with a smile.

"As did my parents." Lily said.

"Mine too," Hermione said.

**It had been his last, desperate hope.**

**"No," said Fudge gently. "No, I'm afraid I'm not. Look."**

**And he had turned the Prime Minister's teacup into a gerbil.**

**"But," said the Prime Minister breathlessly, watching his teacup chewing on the corner of his next speech, "but why — why has nobody told me —?"**

**"The Minister of Magic only reveals him — or herself to the Muggle Prime Minister of the day," said Fudge, poking his wand back inside his jacket. "We find it the best way to maintain secrecy."**

"What about Royalty?" Gwen asked.

"They do," Fudge said.

"And anyone who marries into Royalty?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," Fudge said.

**"But then," bleated the Prime Minister, "why hasn't a former Prime Minister warned me —?"**

**At this, Fudge had actually laughed.**

"You can laugh?" Bill asked.

"Of course I can laugh!" Fudge said.

**"My dear Prime Minister, are you ever going to tell anybody?"**

"Zat would be one way to get zrown out of office." Fleur said.

**Still chortling, Fudge had thrown some powder into the fireplace, stepped into the emerald flames, and vanished with a whooshing sound. The Prime Minister had stood there, quite motionless, and realized that he would never, as long as he lived, dare mention this encounter to a living soul, for who in the wide world would believe him?**

**The shock had taken a little while to wear off. For a time, he had tried to convince himself that Fudge had indeed been a hallucination brought on by lack of sleep during his grueling election campaign.**

"Well that's one way to think of it." Charlie said.

**In a vain attempt to rid himself of all reminders of this uncomfortable encounter, he had given the gerbil to his delighted niece and instructed his private secretary to take down the portrait of the ugly little man who had announced Fudge's arrival. To the Prime Minister's dismay, however, the portrait had proved impossible to remove. **

"Permanent Sticking Charm." Fudge said.

"That is such a pain." Sirius said thinking of his mother's portrait.

**When several carpenters, a builder or two, an art historian, and the Chancellor of the Exchequer had all tried unsuccessfully to pry it from the wall, the Prime Minister had abandoned the attempt and simply resolved to hope that the thing remained motionless and silent for the rest of his term in office. Occasionally he could have sworn he saw out of the corner of his eye the occupant of the painting yawning, or else scratching his nose; even, once or twice, simply walking out of his frame and leaving nothing but a stretch of muddy-brown canvas behind.**

"They do tend to do that." Remus said with a laugh.

"That would be so weird to see." Gwen said.

**However, he had trained himself not to look at the picture very much, and always to tell himself firmly that his eyes were playing tricks on him when anything like this happened.**

**Then, three years ago, on a night very like tonight, the Prime Minister had been alone in his office when the portrait had once again announced the imminent arrival of Fudge, who had burst out of the fireplace, sopping wet and in a state of considerable panic. Before the Prime Minister could ask why he was dripping all over the Axminster, Fudge had started ranting about a prison the Prime Minister had never heard of, a man named "Serious"**

"It is spelled S-E-R-I-O-U-S," Viktor said.

"That's not how you spell it?" Gwen asked.

"No, like the star, S-I-R-I-U-S." Sirius said.

"Oh, sorry," Gwen said blushing.

"It's fine, my family tends to name their children after constellations and stars." Padfoot said.

"I'm so glad you stopped that tradition." Keiran said.

"You're welcome." Sirius said with a smile.

**Black, something that sounded like "Hogwarts," and a girl called Cristal Potter, none of which made the remotest sense to the Prime Minister.**

**"… I've just come from Azkaban," Fudge had panted, tipping a large amount of water out of the rim of his bowler hat into his pocket. "Middle of the North Sea, you know, nasty flight… the dementors are in uproar"— he shuddered — "they've never had a breakout before. Anyway, I had to come to you, Prime Minister. Black's a known Muggle killer and may be planning to rejoin You-Know-Who… But of course, you don't even know who You-Know-Who is!" He had gazed hopelessly at the Prime Minister for a moment, then said, "Well, sit down, sit down, I'd better fill you in… Have a whiskey…"**

"So right after I escaped." Sirius said.

**The Prime Minister rather resented being told to sit down in his own office, let alone offered his own whiskey, but he sat nevertheless. Fudge pulled out his wand, conjured two large glasses full of amber liquid out of thin air, pushed one of them into the Prime Minister's hand, and drew up a chair.**

**Fudge had talked for more than an hour. At one point, he had refused to say a certain name aloud and wrote it instead on a piece of parchment,**

"Come on, it's just a name, and not even his real one." Cris said.

"We know, Cris." The group said.

**which he had thrust into the Prime Minister's whiskey-free hand. When at last Fudge had stood up to leave, the Prime Minister had stood up too.**

**"So you think that…" He had squinted down at the name in his left hand. "Lord Vol —" **

"You can say it." Sirius said.

**"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" snarled Fudge.**

"Darn," Charlie muttered.

**"I'm sorry… You think that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is still alive, then?"**

**"Well, Dumbledore says he is," said Fudge, as he had fastened his pin-striped cloak under his chin, "but we've never found him. If you ask me, he's not dangerous unless he's got support, so it's Black we ought to be worrying about.**

"But I'm not one of them, here, I'll even show you my forearm." Sirius said. He pulled up his left sleeve and there was no dark-mark there. Instead there was footprints, a dog print, a wolf print, a stag print and a fox print.

"When did you get that?" Prongs asked.

"Shortly after we graduated." Sirius said.

"What about Peter, by then we were still friends." Moony said. Sirius shrugged he didn't have an answer.

**You'll put out that warning, then? Excellent. Well, I hope we don't see each other again, Prime Minister! Good night."**

**But they had seen each other again. Less than a year later a harassed-looking Fudge had appeared out of thin air in the cabinet room to inform the Prime Minister that there had been a spot of bother at the Kwidditch **

"Spelled with a K-W." Viktor said with a smile.

"Even I know how to spell it." Gwen said with a smile.

"Can't Muggles spell?" Ron asked.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." Hermione said.

"What?" some of the Pure-bloods asked.

"Mary Poppins!" Lily exclaimed.

"It's a song," Cris said.

"There's an even longer word." Lily J said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis, it's a disease of the lungs." Scarlett said. **(A.N. It's really a word, look it up.)**

"Anyway, back to the chapter." Cris said.

**(or that was what it had sounded like) World Cup and that several Muggles had been "involved," but that the Prime Minister was not to worry, the fact that You-Know-Who's Mark had been seen again meant nothing; Fudge was sure it was an isolated incident, and the Muggle Liaison Office was dealing with all memory modifications as they spoke.**

**"Oh, and I almost forgot," Fudge had added. "We're importing three foreign dragons and a sphinx for the Triwizard Tournament, quite routine, but the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures tells me that it's down in the rule book that we have to notify you if we're bringing highly dangerous creatures into the country."**

**"I — what — dragons?" spluttered the Prime Minister.**

**"Yes, three," said Fudge. "And a sphinx. Well, good day to you."**

"Expect it was four." Cris said.

"That was a hassle but doable." Charlie said.

"Sorry," Cris said.

"It wasn't your fault." Charlie said with a smile.

**The Prime Minister had hoped beyond hope that dragons and sphinxes would be the worst of it, but no. Less than two years later, Fudge had erupted out of the fire yet again, this time with the news that there had been a mass breakout from Azkaban.**

**"A mass breakout?" repeated the Prime Minister hoarsely.**

**"No need to worry, no need to worry!" shouted Fudge, already with one foot in the flames. "We'll have them rounded up in no time — just thought you ought to know!"**

**And before the Prime Minister could shout, "Now, wait just one moment!" Fudge had vanished in a shower of green sparks.**

"Wait a minute, when I broke out you had a whole discussion but when actual Death Eaters break out it's just a warning and you're gone?" Sirius asked.

"That's not right at all." Robin said.

**Whatever the press and the opposition might say, the Prime Minister was not a foolish man. It had not escaped his notice that, despite Fudge's assurances at their first meeting, they were now seeing rather a lot of each other, nor that Fudge was becoming more flustered with each visit. Little though he liked to think about the Minister of Magic (or, as he always called Fudge in his head, the Other Minister),**

"So that's where the title comes from, very anti-climactic." Cris said.

"No kidding," Hermione said.

**the Prime Minister could not help but fear that the next time Fudge appeared it would be with graver news still. The site, therefore, of Fudge stepping out of the fire once more, looking disheveled and fretful and sternly surprised that the Prime Minister did not know exactly why he was there, was about the worst thing that had happened in the course of this extremely gloomy week. **

"Everything always seems to happen at once." Mrs. Weasley said.

"That they do." Tonks said.

**"How should I know what's going on in the — er — Wizarding community?" snapped the Prime Minister now. "I have a country to run and quite enough concerns at the moment without —"**

**"We have the same concerns," Fudge interrupted. "The Brockdale Bridge didn't wear out. That wasn't really a hurricane. That murder was not the work of Muggles. And Herbert Chorley's family would be safer without him. We are currently making arrangements to have him transferred to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The move should be affected tonight."**

"How often do Muggles end up there?" Cris asked.

"Not too often." Remus said.

"That's good; it would be so confusing to them." Hermione said.

**"What do you… I'm afraid I… What?" blustered the Prime Minister.**

**Fudge took a great, deep breath and said, "Prime Minister, I am very sorry to have to tell you that he's back. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back."**

**"Back? When you say 'back'… he's alive? I mean —"**

**The Prime Minister groped in his memory for the details of that horrible conversation of three years previously, when Fudge had told him about the wizard who was feared above all others, the wizard who had committed a thousand terrible crimes before his mysterious disappearance fifteen years earlier.**

**"Yes, alive," said Fudge. "That is — I don't know — is a man alive if he can't be killed? I don't really understand it, and Dumbledore won't explain properly — but anyway, he's certainly got a body and is walking and talking and killing, so I suppose, for the purposes of our discussion, yes, he's alive." **

"I wouldn't really call that living." Cris said.

"He's alive for the sense of explaining it." Hermione said.

**The Prime Minister did not know what to say to this, but a persistent habit of wishing to appear well-informed on any subject that came up made him cast around for any details he could remember of their previous conversations.**

**"Is Serious Black with — er — He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"**

"Never," Sirius said.

"We know, dear." Robin said shaking her head.

**"Black? Black?" said Fudge distractedly, turning his bowler rapidly in his fingers. "Sirius Black, you mean? Merlin's beard, no. Turns out we were — er — mistaken about Black. **

"Finally!" Sirius shouts.

**He is innocent after all. And he wasn't in league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named either. I mean," he added defensively, spinning the bowler hat still faster, "all the evidence pointed — we had more than fifty eyewitnesses — but anyway, he's living happily with his wife a son and we have no clue where he is living, certainly not his family home. But there is an inquiry about his arrest." **

**To his great surprise, the Prime Minister felt a fleeting stab of pity for Fudge at this point. **

"That is not going to be good." Bill said.

"For Fudge that is." Charlie said.

**It was, however, eclipsed almost immediately by a glow of smugness at the thought that, deficient though he himself might be in the area of materializing out of fireplaces, there had never been a murder in any of the government departments under his charge… Not yet, anyway…**

**While the Prime Minister surreptitiously touched the wood of his desk, Fudge continued, "But Black's by-the-by now. The point is, we're at war, Prime Minister, and steps must be taken."**

**"At war?" repeated the Prime Minister nervously. "Surely that's a little bit of an overstatement?"**

"Sadly no," Remus said.

"I hope it's not as bad as the first." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has now been joined by those of his followers who broke out of Azkaban in January," said Fudge, speaking more and more rapidly and twirling his bowler so fast that it was a lime-green blur. "Since they have moved into the open, they have been wreaking havoc. The Brockdale Bridge — he did it, Prime Minister, he threatened a mass Muggle killing unless I stood aside for him and —"**

**"Good grief, so it's your fault those people were killed and I'm having to answer questions about rusted rigging and corroded expansion joints and I don't know what else!" said the Prime Minister furiously.**

**"My fault!" said Fudge, coloring up. "Are you saying you would have caved in to blackmail like that?"**

"Yes, there is no need for Muggles to be killed." Mr. Weasley said. Gwen however blanched.

"Gwen you okay?" Cris asked.

"My dad takes that bridge to and from work." She said.

"I'm sure he's fine." Cris said. Though she hoped and prayed that she was right. Viktor wrapped an arm around her to comfort her as he continued to read.

**"Maybe not," said the Prime Minister, standing up and striding about the room, "but I would have put all my efforts into catching the blackmailer before he committed any such atrocity!"**

**"Do you really think I wasn't already making every effort?" demanded Fudge heatedly. "Every Auror in the Ministry was — and is — trying to find him and round up his followers, but we happen to be talking about one of the most powerful wizards of all time, a wizard who has eluded capture for almost three decades!"**

**"So I suppose you're going to tell me he caused the hurricane in the West Country too?" said the Prime Minister, his temper rising with every pace he took. It was infuriating to discover the reason for all these terrible disasters and not to be able to tell the public, almost worse than it being the government's fault after all.**

**"That was no hurricane," said Fudge miserably.**

**"Excuse me!" barked the Prime Minister, now positively stamping up and down. "Trees uprooted, roofs ripped off, lampposts bent, horrible injuries —"**

**"It was the Death Eaters," said Fudge. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's followers. And… and we suspect giant involvement."**

"Great, they have joined his cause." Charlie said.

"That's not going to be good at all." Kingsley said.

**The Prime Minister stopped in his tracks as though he had hit an invisible wall. "What involvement?"**

**Fudge grimaced. "He used giants last time, when he wanted to go for the grand effect," he said. "The Office of Misinformation has been working around the clock, we've had teams of Obliviators out trying to modify the memories of all the Muggles who saw what really happened, we've got most of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures running around Somerset, but we can't find the giant — it's been a disaster."**

**"You don't say!" said the Prime Minister furiously.**

**"I won't deny that morale is pretty low at the Ministry," said Fudge. "What with all that, and then losing Amelia Bones."**

**"Losing who?"**

**"Amelia Bones. Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. We think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named may have murdered her in person, because she was a very gifted witch and — and all the evidence was that she put up a real fight."**

"Of course I would." Amelia said.

**Fudge cleared his throat and, with an effort, it seemed, stopped spinning his bowler hat.**

**"But that murder was in the newspapers," said the Prime Minister, momentarily diverted from his anger. "Our newspapers. Amelia Bones… it just said she was a middle-aged woman who lived alone. It was a — a nasty killing, wasn't it? It's had rather a lot of publicity. The police are baffled, you see."**

**Fudge sighed. "Well, of course they are," he said. "Killed in a room that was locked from the inside, wasn't she? We, on the other hand, know exactly who did it, not that that gets us any further toward catching him."**

**"Oh yes I did!" said the Prime Minister. "It happened just around the corner from here, as a matter of fact. The papers had a field day with it, 'breakdown of law and order in the Prime Minister's backyard — '"**

**"And as if all that wasn't enough," said Fudge, barely listening to the Prime Minister, "we've got Dementors swarming all over the place, attacking people left, right, and center…"**

"This is worse than the first war." Remus said.

**Once upon a happier time this sentence would have been unintelligible to the Prime Minister, but he was wiser now.**

**"I thought Dementors guard the prisoners in Azkaban," he said cautiously.**

**"They did," said Fudge wearily. "But not anymore. They've deserted the prison and joined He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I won't pretend that wasn't a blow."**

"Not good," Sirius said.

"Everyone will have to learn the Patronus now." Remus said.

"The D.A. is already ahead then." Hermione said.

**"But," said the Prime Minister, with a sense of dawning horror, "didn't you tell me they're the creatures that drain hope and happiness out of people?"**

**"That's right. And they're breeding. That's what's causing all this mist."**

"They can breed?" Cris asked horrified.

"Everything breeds." Lily said.

"But I didn't think Dementors can." Cris said.

**The Prime Minister sank, weak-kneed, into the nearest chair. The idea of invisible creatures swooping through the towns and countryside, spreading despair and hopelessness in his voters, made him feel quite faint.**

**"Now see here, Fudge — you've got to do something! It's your responsibility as Minister of Magic!"**

**"My dear Prime Minister, you can't honestly think I'm still Minister of Magic after all this?**

"I expected that." Fudge said.

"I wonder who the new Minister is then." Bill said.

"Hopefully someone better." Charlie said.

**I was sacked three days ago! The whole Wizarding community has been screaming for my resignation for a fortnight. I've never known them so united in my whole term of office!" said Fudge, with a brave attempt at a smile.**

**The Prime Minister was momentarily lost for words. Despite his indignation at the position into which he had been placed, he still rather felt for the shrunken-looking man sitting opposite him.**

**"I'm very sorry," he said finally. "If there's anything I can do?"**

"I highly doubt he can do anything." Tonks said.

"He can't." Kingsley said.

**"It's very kind of you, Prime Minister, but there is nothing. I was sent here tonight to bring you up to date on recent events and to introduce you to my successor. I rather thought he'd be here by now, but of course, he's very busy at the moment, with so much going on."**

**Fudge looked around at the portrait of the ugly little man wearing the long curly silver wig, who was digging in his ear with the point of a quill. Catching Fudge's eye, the portrait said, "He'll be here in a moment, he's just finishing a letter to Dumbledore."**

**"I wish him luck," said Fudge, sounding bitter for the first time. "I've been writing to Dumbledore twice a day for the past fortnight, but he won't budge. If he'd just been prepared to persuade the girl, I might still be…**

"I highly doubt that would have helped at all." Cris said.

**Well, maybe Scrimgeour will have more success."**

"Wait, Rufus Scrimgeour?" Tonks asked.

"How many Scrimgeour's do we know?" Kingsley asked.

"True,"

"He'll be better that's for sure." Remus said.

"Who is he?" Cris asked.

"At the moment, he's head of the Auror office." Kingsley said.

**Fudge subsided into what was clearly an aggrieved silence, but it was broken almost immediately by the portrait, which suddenly spoke in its crisp, official voice.**

**"To the Prime Minister of Muggles. Requesting a meeting. Urgent. Kindly respond immediately. Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic."**

**"Yes, yes, fine," said the Prime Minister distractedly, and he barely flinched as the flames in the grate turned emerald green again, rose up, and revealed a second spinning wizard in their heart, disgorging him moments later onto the antique rug.**

**Fudge got to his feet and, after a moment's hesitation, the Prime Minister did the same, watching the new arrival straighten up, dust down his long black robes, and look around.**

**The Prime Minister's first, foolish thought was that Rufus Scrimgeour looked rather like an old lion.**

"That's one way to describe him." Tonks said with a smile.

**There were streaks of gray in his mane of tawny hair and his bushy eyebrows; he had keen yellowish eyes behind a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles and a certain rangy, loping grace even though he walked with a slight limp. There was an immediate impression of shrewdness and toughness; the Prime Minister thought he understood why the Wizarding community preferred Scrimgeour to Fudge as a leader in these dangerous times.**

**"How do you do?" said the Prime Minister politely, holding out his hand.**

**Scrimgeour grasped it briefly, his eyes scanning the room, then pulled out a wand from under his robes.**

**"Fudge told you everything?" he asked, striding over to the door and tapping the keyhole with his wand. The Prime Minister heard the lock click.**

**"Er — yes," said the Prime Minister. "And if you don't mind, I'd rather that door remained unlocked."**

**"I'd rather not be interrupted," said Scrimgeour shortly, "or watched," he added, pointing his wand at the windows, so that the curtains swept across them.**

**"Right, well, I'm a busy man, so let's get down to business. First of all, we need to discuss your security."**

**The Prime Minister drew himself up to his fullest height and replied, "I am perfectly happy with the security I've already got, thank you very —"**

**"Well, we're not," Scrimgeour cut in. "It'll be a poor lookout for the Muggles if their Prime Minister gets put under the Imperius Curse. The new secretary in your outer office —"**

**"I'm not getting rid of Kingsley Shacklebolt,**

"I'm working there?" Kingsley asked.

"Probably to protect the Minister." Tonks said.

"You're definitely the man for the job." Remus said.

**if that's what you're suggesting!" said the Prime Minister hotly. "He's highly efficient, gets through twice the work the rest of them —"**

**"That's because he's a wizard," said Scrimgeour, without a flicker of a smile. "A highly trained Auror, who has been assigned to you for your protection."**

**"Now, wait a moment!" declared the Prime Minister. "You can't just put your people into my office, I decide who works for me —"**

**"I thought you were happy with Shacklebolt?" said Scrimgeour coldly.**

**"I am — that's to say, I was —"**

**"Then there's no problem, is there?" said Scrimgeour.**

**"I… well, as long as Shacklebolt's work continues to be… er… excellent," said the Prime Minister lamely, but Scrimgeour barely seemed to hear him.**

**"Now, about Herbert Chorley, your Junior Minister," he continued. "The one who has been entertaining the public by impersonating a duck."**

"Definitely the Imperius curse." Charlie said.

**"What about him?" asked the Prime Minister.**

**"He has clearly reacted to a poorly performed Imperius Curse," said Scrimgeour. "It's addled his brains, but he could still be dangerous."**

**"He's only quacking!" said the Prime Minister weakly. "Surely a bit of a rest… Maybe go easy on the drink…" **

"Well that's one way to explain the Imperius." Cris laughed.

**"A team of Healers from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries are examining him as we speak. So far he has attempted to strangle three of them," said Scrimgeour. "I think it best that we remove him from Muggle society for a while."**

**"I… well… He'll be all right, won't he?" said the Prime Minister anxiously.**

**Scrimgeour merely shrugged, already moving back toward the fireplace.**

**"Well, that's really all I had to say. I will keep you posted of developments, Prime Minister — or, at least, I shall probably be too busy to come personally, in which case I shall send Fudge here. He has consented to stay on in an advisory capacity."**

**Fudge attempted to smile, but was unsuccessful; he merely looked as though he had a toothache. Scrimgeour was already rummaging in his pocket for the mysterious powder that turned the fire green. The Prime Minister gazed hopelessly at the pair of them for a moment, then the words he had fought to suppress all evening burst from him at last.**

**"But for heaven's sake — you're wizards! You can do magic! Surely you can sort out — well — anything!"**

"Sadly, not everything but most things." Amelia said.

**Scrimgeour turned slowly on the spot and exchanged an incredulous look with Fudge, who really did manage a smile this time as he said kindly, "The trouble is, the other side can do magic too, Prime Minister."**

**And with that, the two wizards stepped one after the other into the bright green fire and vanished. **

"That's the chapter." Viktor said.

"So why were we reading about the Muggle Prime Minister?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure." Cris said. Viktor passed it to Prongs who started the next chapter.


	151. Chapter 2: Spinner's End

"**Chapter 2: Spinner's End," **Prongs read.

"That's where I live." Lily said.

"As do I," Snape said.

"You both live on the same street?" Padfoot asked.

"Yes, he told me I was a witch and told a lot about the Wizarding World." Lily said.

"You two were friends?" Cris asked wide eyed.

"We were until after our O.W.L.s." Lily said. Cris then remembered the memory they read about and she really felt sorry for mum.

**Many miles away the chilly mist that had pressed against the Prime Minister's windows drifted over a dirty river that wound between overgrown, rubbish-strewn banks. An immense chimney, relic of a disused mill, reared up, shadowy and ominous. There was no sound apart from the whisper of the black water and no sign of life apart from a scrawny fox that had slunk down the bank to nose hopefully at some old fish-and-chip wrappings in the tall grass.**

**But then, with a very faint pop, a slim, hooded figure appeared out of thin air on the edge of the river. The fox froze, wary eyes fixed upon this strange new phenomenon. The figure seemed to take its bearings for a few moments, then set off with light, quick strides, its long cloak rustling over the grass.**

**With a second and louder pop, another hooded figure materialized.**

**"****Wait!"**

**The harsh cry startled the fox, now crouching almost flat in the undergrowth. It leapt from its hiding place and up the bank. There was a flash of green light, a yelp, and the fox fell back to the ground, dead.**

"They killed a fox?" Robin asked wide eyed.

"I'm sure it wasn't you." Sirius said though he was hoping it wasn't her either.

"Well seeing as I'm here I can tell you it wasn't mum." Scarlett said.

"Right," Robin said with a laugh.

**The second figure turned over the animal with its toe.**

**"****Just a fox," said a woman's voice dismissively from under the hood. "I thought perhaps an Auror — Cissy, wait!"**

"Mum," Draco said.

"What's your mother doing there?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not sure." Draco said.

**But her quarry, who had paused and looked back at the flash of light, was already scrambling up the bank the fox had just fallen down.**

**"****Cissy — Narcissa — listen to me —"**

**The second woman caught the first and seized her arm, but the other wrenched it away.**

**"****Go back, Bella!"**

"Bellatrix is there too, Damnit." Sirius said.

"Well they are sisters, and since my father is probably in Azkaban now my mum might want her with her." Draco said.

"True," Sirius said.

**"****You must listen to me!"**

**"****I've listened already. I've made my decision. Leave me alone!"**

"Her decision on what?" Sirius asked.

"Why is mother being like this, she's never like this." Draco said.

**The woman named Narcissa gained the top of the bank, where a line of old railings separated the river from a narrow, cobbled street. The other woman, Bella, followed at once. Side by side they stood looking across the road at the rows and rows of dilapidated brick houses, their windows dull and blind in the darkness.**

**"****He lives here?" asked Bella in a voice of contempt. "Here? In this Muggle dunghill? We must be the first of our kind ever to set foot —"**

"Nope, the Marauder's been there a time or two." Sirius said.

"And Lily and James took Cris to meet her grandparents before they died." Robin said.

"How did they die?" Lily asked.

"It was a car accident. Some drunk driver hit them head on." Remus said. Lily gasped and had tears in her eyes.

"What about my parents?" Prongs asked.

"They were killed shortly after Cris was born." Robin said. Prongs nodded and sighed before he continued reading.

**But Narcissa was not listening; she had slipped through a gap in the rusty railings and was already hurrying across the road.**

**"****Cissy, wait!"**

**Bella followed, her cloak streaming behind, and saw Narcissa darting through an alley between the houses into a second, almost identical street. Some of the streetlamps were broken; the two women were running between patches of light and deep darkness. The pursuer caught up with her prey just as she turned another corner, this time succeeding in catching hold of her arm and swinging her around so that they faced each other.**

**"****Cissy, you must not do this, you can't trust him —"**

**"****The Dark Lord trusts him, doesn't he?"**

"I should hope so or I'm not succeeding in my duty as a spy." Snape said.

**"****The Dark Lord is… I believe… mistaken," Bella panted, **

"She suspects me." Snape said.

"I'm sure you'll figure out a way to remedy the situation." Dumbledore said.

**and her eyes gleamed momentarily under her hood as she looked around to check that they were indeed alone. "In any case, we were told not to speak of the plan to anyone. This is a betrayal of the Dark Lord's —"**

**"****Let go, Bella!" snarled Narcissa, and she drew a wand from beneath her cloak, holding it threateningly in the other's face. Bella merely laughed.**

**"****Cissy, your own sister? You wouldn't —"**

**"****There is nothing I wouldn't do anymore!" Narcissa breathed, a note of hysteria in her voice, and as she brought down the wand like a knife, there was another flash of light. Bella let go of her sister's arm as though burned.**

"What's going on?" Draco asked again, he didn't like this one bit.

"I don't know," Luna said taking his hand in hers.

**"****Narcissa!"**

**But Narcissa had rushed ahead. Rubbing her hand, her pursuer followed again, keeping her distance now, as they moved deeper into the deserted labyrinth of brick houses. At last, Narcissa hurried up a street named Spinner's End, over which the towering mill chimney seemed to hover like a giant admonitory finger. Her footsteps echoed on the cobbles as she passed boarded and broken windows, until she reached the very last house, where a dim light glimmered through the curtains in a downstairs room.**

**She had knocked on the door before Bella, cursing under her breath, had caught up. Together they stood waiting, panting slightly, breathing in the smell of the dirty river that was carried to them on the night breeze. After a few seconds, they heard movement behind the door and it opened a crack. A sliver of a man could be seen looking out at them, a man with long black hair parted in curtains around a sallow face and black eyes.**

"Why do you still live there, you hate that house." Lily said.

"It was left to me and I saw no reason to move." Snape said.

**Narcissa threw back her hood. She was so pale that she seemed to shine in the darkness; the long blonde hair streaming down her back gave her the look of a drowned person.**

**"****Narcissa!" said the man, opening the door a little wider, so that the light fell upon her and her sister too. "What a pleasant surprise!"**

**"****Severus," she said in a strained whisper. "May I speak to you? It's urgent."**

**"****But of course."**

**He stood back to allow her to pass him into the house. Her still-hooded sister followed without invitation.**

**"****Snape," she said curtly as she passed him.**

**"****Bellatrix," he replied, his thin mouth curling into a slightly mocking smile as he closed the door with a snap behind them.**

"I've never really liked her, especially in school." Snape said.

"Imagine growing up with her." Sirius said with a shiver.

**They had stepped directly into a tiny sitting room, which had the feeling of a dark, padded cell. The walls were completely covered in books, most of them bound in old black or brown leather; a threadbare sofa, an old armchair, and a rickety table stood grouped together in a pool of dim light cast by a candle-filled lamp hung from the ceiling. The place had an air of neglect, as though it was not usually inhabited.**

**Snape gestured Narcissa to the sofa. She threw off her cloak, cast it aside, and sat down, staring at her white and trembling hands clasped in her lap. Bellatrix lowered her hood more slowly. Dark as her sister was fair, with heavily lidded eyes and a strong jaw, she did not take her gaze from Snape as she moved to stand behind Narcissa.**

**"****So, what can I do for you?" Snape asked, settling himself in the armchair opposite the two sisters.**

**"****We… we are alone, aren't we?" Narcissa asked quietly.**

**"****Yes, of course. Well, Wormtail's here, but we're not counting vermin, are we?"**

"Why do you have him there?" Remus asked.

"I do not know." Snape said.

**He pointed his wand at the wall of books behind him and with a bang, a hidden door flew open, revealing a narrow staircase upon which a small man stood frozen.**

**"****As you have clearly realized, Wormtail, we have guests," said Snape lazily.**

**The man crept, hunchbacked, down the last few steps and moved into the room. He had small, watery eyes, a pointed nose, and wore an unpleasant simper. His left hand was caressing his right, which looked as though it was encased in a bright silver glove.**

**"****Narcissa!" he said, in a squeaky voice. "And Bellatrix! How charming —"**

**"****Wormtail will get us drinks, if you'd like them," said Snape. "And then he will return to his bedroom."**

**Wormtail winced as though Snape had thrown something at him.**

**"****I am not your servant!" he squeaked, avoiding Snape's eye.**

**"****Really? I was under the impression that the Dark Lord placed you here to assist me." **

"Get him good," Padfoot growled.

"I'm sure I will." Snape said.

**"****To assist, yes — but not to make you drinks and — and clean your house!"**

"But that is what assist means." Hermione said with a smirk.

**"****I had no idea, Wormtail, that you were craving more dangerous assignments," said Snape silkily. "This can be easily arranged: I shall speak to the Dark Lord —"**

**"****I can speak to him myself if I want to!"**

**"****Of course you can," said Snape, sneering. "But in the meantime, bring us drinks. Some of the elf-made wine will do."**

"Elves make wine?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, it's the best." Sirius said.

"I don't think I ever want to drink." Cris murmured thinking of her uncle.

**Wormtail hesitated for a moment, looking as though he might argue, but then turned and headed through a second hidden door. They heard banging and a clinking of glasses. Within seconds he was back, bearing a dusty bottle and three glasses upon a tray. He dropped these on the rickety table and scurried from their presence, slamming the book-covered door behind him.**

**Snape poured out three glasses of blood-red wine and handed two of them to the sisters. Narcissa murmured a word of thanks, whilst Bellatrix said nothing, but continued to glower at Snape. This did not seem to discompose him; on the contrary, he looked rather amused. **

"You must have a death wish then." Robin said.

"I have ever since that night fourteen years ago." Snape murmured quietly.

**"****The Dark Lord," he said, raising his glass and draining it.**

**The sisters copied him. Snape refilled their glasses. As Narcissa took her second drink she said in a rush, "Severus, I'm sorry to come here like this, but I had to see you. I think you are the only one who can help me —"**

"Mother must be desperate then." Draco said quietly.

**Snape held up a hand to stop her, then pointed his wand again at the concealed staircase door. There was a loud bang and a squeal, followed by the sound of Wormtail scurrying back up the stairs.**

**"****My apologies," said Snape. "He has lately taken to listening at doors; I don't know what he means by it… You were saying, Narcissa?"**

**She took a great, shuddering breath and started again.**

**"****Severus, I know I ought not to be here, I have been told to say nothing to anyone, but —"**

**"****Then you ought to hold your tongue!" snarled Bellatrix. "Particularly in present company!"**

**'"****Present company'?" repeated Snape sardonically. "And what am I to understand by that, Bellatrix?"**

**"****That I don't trust you, Snape, as you very well know!"**

"I wonder why she doesn't trust you." Sirius said.

"I haven't the slightest." Snape said.

**Narcissa let out a noise that might have been a dry sob and covered her face with her hands. Snape set his glass down upon the table and sat back again, his hands upon the arms of his chair, smiling into Bellatrix's glowering face.**

**"****Narcissa, I think we ought to hear what Bellatrix is bursting to say; it will save tedious interruptions. Well, continue, Bellatrix," said Snape. "Why is it that you do not trust me?"**

**"A hundred reasons!" **

"Wow, that could be a problem." Sirius said.

**she said loudly, striding out from behind the sofa to slam her glass upon the table. "Where to start! Where were you when the Dark Lord fell? Why did you never make any attempt to find him when he vanished? What have you been doing all these years that you've lived in Dumbledore's pocket? Why did you stop the Dark Lord procuring the Philosopher's Stone? Why did you not return at once when the Dark Lord was reborn? Where were you a few weeks ago when we battled to retrieve the prophecy for the Dark Lord? And why, Snape, is Cristal Potter still alive, when you have had her at your mercy for five years?"**

"That's a comforting thought." Cris said.

"Because after your mother died a made a promise that I would protect you." Snape said.

"Really?" Cris, Lily, both sets of Marauders and everybody else. Snape merely nodded but didn't say anything else.

"Snape is acting really weird." Padfoot whispered to Prongs.

"No kidding," Prongs whispered back before he continued to read.

**She paused, her chest rising and falling rapidly, the color high in her cheeks. Behind her, Narcissa sat motionless, her face still hidden in her hands.**

**Snape smiled.**

**"Before I answer you — oh yes, Bellatrix, I am going to answer! You can carry my words back to the others who whisper behind my back, and carry false tales of my treachery to the Dark Lord! Before I answer you, I say, let me ask a question in turn. Do you really think that the Dark Lord has not asked me each and every one of those questions? And do you really think that, had I not been able to give satisfactory answers, I would be sitting here talking to you?"**

"Then you really should be dead." Remus said.

"That is why I invested my time in Occlumency." Snape said.

**She hesitated.**

**"****I know he believes you, but…"**

**"****You think he is mistaken? Or that I have somehow hoodwinked him? Fooled the Dark Lord, the greatest wizard, the most accomplished Legilimens the world has ever seen?" **

Snape smirked a little but didn't say anything else.

**Bellatrix said nothing, but looked, for the first time, a little discomfited. Snape did not press the point. He picked up his drink again, sipped it, and continued, "You ask where I was when the Dark Lord fell. I was where he had ordered me to be, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because he wished me to spy upon Albus Dumbledore. You know, I presume, that it was on the Dark Lord's orders that I took up the post?"**

"Yes it was, that is until Halloween." Dumbledore said.

"That's when you switched?" Remus asked.

"I switched before that." Snape said and he left it at that.

**She nodded almost imperceptibly and then opened her mouth, but Snape forestalled her.**

**"****You ask why I did not attempt to find him when he vanished. For the same reason that Avery, Yaxley, the Carrows, Greyback, **

Remus and Moony couldn't help but growl at that.

**Lucius"— he inclined his head slightly to Narcissa — "and many others did not attempt to find him. I believed him finished. I am not proud of it, I was wrong, but there it is… If he had not forgiven we who lost faith at that time, he would have very few followers left."**

**"****He'd have me!" said Bellatrix passionately. "I, who spent many years in Azkaban for him!" **

Sirius shivered again at the thought and Robin hugged him in comfort.

**"****Yes, indeed, most admirable," said Snape in a bored voice. "Of course, you weren't a lot of use to him in prison, but the gesture was undoubtedly fine —"**

**"****Gesture!" she shrieked; in her fury she looked slightly mad. "While I endured the dementors, you remained at Hogwarts, comfortably playing Dumbledore's pet!"**

**"****Not quite," said Snape calmly. "He wouldn't give me the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, you know. Seemed to think it might, ah, bring about a relapse… tempt me into my old ways."**

"Would it?" Lily asked.

"I am not sure, maybe." Snape said.

**"****This was your sacrifice for the Dark Lord, not to teach your favorite subject?" she jeered. "Why did you stay there all that time, Snape? Still spying on Dumbledore for a master you believed dead?"**

**"****Hardly," said Snape, "although the Dark Lord is pleased that I never deserted my post: I had sixteen years of information on Dumbledore to give him when he returned, a rather more useful welcome-back present than endless reminiscences of how unpleasant Azkaban is…"**

Sirius shuddered again and Scarlett who was sitting on James' lap turned to her dad and gave him a hug.

"It's okay Daddy, the memories may never fade nor the fear but we are still here for you." Scarlett said.

**"****But you stayed —"**

**"Yes, Bellatrix, I stayed," said Snape, betraying a hint of impatience for the first time. "I had a comfortable job that I preferred to a stint in Azkaban. They were rounding up the Death Eaters, you know. Dumbledore's protection kept me out of jail; it was most convenient and I used it. I repeat: The Dark Lord does not complain that I stayed, so I do not see why you do.**

**"****I think you next wanted to know," he pressed on, a little more loudly, for Bellatrix showed every sign of interrupting, "why I stood between the Dark Lord and the Philosopher's Stone. That is easily answered. He did not know whether he could trust me. He thought, like you, that I had turned from faithful Death Eater to Dumbledore's stooge. He was in a pitiable condition, very weak, sharing the body of a mediocre wizard. He did not dare reveal himself to a former ally if that ally might turn him over to Dumbledore or the Ministry. I deeply regret that he did not trust me. He would have returned to power three years sooner.**

"Thank Merlin that didn't happen." Cris said.

**As it was, I saw only greedy and unworthy Quirrell attempting to steal the stone and, I admit, I did all I could to thwart him."**

"That's an easy lie." Hermione said.

**Bellatrix's mouth twisted as though she had taken an unpleasant dose of medicine.**

**"****But you didn't return when he came back, you didn't fly back to him at once when you felt the Dark Mark burn —"**

"Why didn't you?" Bill asked.

"I'm sure it'll explain." Snape said.

**"****Correct. I returned two hours later. I returned on Dumbledore's orders."**

**"****On Dumbledore's —?" she began, in tones of outrage.**

**"****Think!" said Snape, impatient again. "Think! By waiting two hours, just two hours, I ensured that I could remain at Hogwarts as a spy! By allowing Dumbledore to think that I was only returning to the Dark Lord's side because I was ordered to, I have been able to pass information on Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix ever since! **

"Got to admit, you are a good double agent." Remus said.

**Consider, Bellatrix: The Dark Mark had been growing stronger for months. I knew he must be about to return, all the Death Eaters knew! I had plenty of time to think about what I wanted to do, to plan my next move, to escape like Karkaroff, didn't I?**

**"The Dark Lord's initial displeasure at my lateness vanished entirely, I assure you, when I explained that I remained faithful, although Dumbledore thought I was his man. Yes, the Dark Lord thought that I had left him forever, but he was wrong."**

"You're playing them." Lily said.

"Yes I am," Snape said.

**"****But what use have you been?" sneered Bellatrix. "What useful information have we had from you?"**

**"****My information has been conveyed directly to the Dark Lord," said Snape. "If he chooses not to share it with you —"**

**"****He shares everything with me!" said Bellatrix, firing up at once. "He calls me his most loyal, his most faithful —"**

"Sure she is." Sirius said.

"If the Dark Lord doesn't want to share he doesn't have to." Snape said.

**"****Does he?" said Snape, his voice delicately inflected to suggest his disbelief. "Does he still, after the fiasco at the Ministry?"**

**"****That was not my fault!" said Bellatrix, flushing. "The Dark Lord has, in the past, entrusted me with his most precious — if Lucius hadn't —"**

**"****Don't you dare — don't you dare blame my husband!" said Narcissa, in a low and deadly voice, looking up at her sister.**

**"****There is no point apportioning blame," said Snape smoothly. "What is done, is done."**

**"****But not by you!" said Bellatrix furiously. "No, you were once again absent while the rest of us ran dangers, were you not, Snape?"**

**"****My orders were to remain behind," said Snape. "Perhaps you disagree with the Dark Lord, perhaps you think that Dumbledore would not have noticed if I had joined forces with the Death Eaters to fight the Order of the Phoenix? And — forgive me — you speak of dangers… you were facing six teenagers, were you not?"**

"Six teenagers who can kick ass." Padfoot said.

"But they almost beat us." Hermione said.

"Yes, but you held out until help came." Moony said.

"That's true," Ginny said.

**"****They were joined, as you very well know, by half of the Order before long!" snarled Bellatrix. "And, while we are on the subject of the Order, you still claim you cannot reveal the whereabouts of their headquarters, don't you?"**

**"****I am not the Secret-Keeper; I cannot speak the name of the place. You understand how the enchantment works, I think? The Dark Lord is satisfied with the information I have passed him on the Order. It led, as perhaps you have guessed, to the recent capture and murder of Amelia Bones,**

"It's their fault that my niece is all alone?" Amelia asked.

"She won't be alone; she is a part of the D.A." Cris said.

"And we protect each other." Ron said.

**and it certainly helped dispose of Emmeline Vance, though I give you full credit for finishing her off."**

"She's still alive though, so we can stop this from happening." Remus said.

"True," Sirius said.

**He inclined his head and toasted her. Her expression did not soften.**

**"****You are avoiding my last question, Snape. Cristal Potter. You could have killed her at any point in the past five years. You have not done it. Why?"**

**"****Have you discussed this matter with the Dark Lord?" asked Snape.**

**"****He… lately, we… I am asking you, Snape!"**

**"****If I had murdered Cristal Potter, the Dark Lord could not have used her blood to regenerate, making him invincible —"**

"Not invincible, just hard to kill." Keiran said.

"This book will tell you how to kill him." Teddy said. Lily smiled and pulled out the sheet of paper that she was writing on.

**"****You claim you foresaw his use of the girl!" she jeered.**

**"****I do not claim it; I had no idea of his plans; I have already confessed that I thought the Dark Lord dead. I am merely trying to explain why the Dark Lord is not sorry that Potter survived, at least until a year ago…"**

**"****But why did you keep her alive?"**

**"Have you not understood me? It was only Dumbledore's protection that was keeping me out of Azkaban! Do you disagree that murdering his favorite student might have turned him against me? But there was more to it than that. I should remind you that when Potter first arrived at Hogwarts there were still many stories circulating about her, rumors that she herself was a great Dark witch, which was how she had survived the Dark Lord's attack. Indeed, many of the Dark Lords old followers thought Potter might be a standard around which we could all rally once more. I was curious, I admit it, and not at all inclined to murder her the moment she set foot in the castle." **

"It might have something to do with you being my daughter." Lily said.

"I'm starting to think that too." Cris muttered.

**"Of course, it became apparent to me very quickly that she had no extraordinary talent at all. She has fought her way out of a number of tight corners by a simple combination of sheer luck and more talented friends. She is mediocre to the last degree,**

"I am not!" Cris cried.

"We know," the group said.

**though as obnoxious and self-satisfied as was her father before her.**

"That's not true." Lily said.

"I admit, after reading these books I see that she is more like you than she is her father." Snape said.

**I have done my utmost to have her thrown out of Hogwarts, where I believe she scarcely belongs,**

"No, Hogwarts is more of a home than Privet Drive ever was." Cris said.

"You belong there, it's alright, he's just saying things to please Bellatrix." Sirius said.

**but kill her, or allow her to be killed in front of me? I would have been a fool to risk it with Dumbledore close at hand."**

**"****And through all this we are supposed to believe Dumbledore has never suspected you?" asked Bellatrix. "He has no idea of your true allegiance, he trusts you implicitly still?"**

"You're fooling her really well." Remus said.

"So you're truly on our side?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"Yes," Snape said.

**"****I have played my part well," said Snape. "And you overlook Dumbledore's greatest weakness: He has to believe the best of people.**

"And I do believe him." Dumbledore said.

"You looked into his mind, didn't you?" Sirius asked.

"I did, he allowed me to." Dumbledore said. Sirius just nodded finally believing that Snape was on their side.

**I spun him a tale of deepest remorse when I joined his staff, fresh from my Death Eater days, and he embraced me with open arms — though, as I say, never allowing me nearer the Dark Arts than he could help. Dumbledore has been a great wizard — oh yes, he has," (for Bellatrix had made a scathing noise), "the Dark Lord acknowledges it. I am pleased to say, however, that Dumbledore is growing old. The duel with the Dark Lord last month shook him. He has since sustained a serious injury because his reactions are slower than they once were.**

"I wonder how serious." Dumbledore said.

"Hopefully nothing too bad." McGonagall said.

**But through all these years, he has never stopped trusting Severus Snape, and therein lies my great value to the Dark Lord."**

**Bellatrix still looked unhappy, though she appeared unsure how best to attack Snape next. Taking advantage of her silence, Snape turned to her sister.**

**"****Now… you came to ask me for help, Narcissa?"**

**Narcissa looked up at him, her face eloquent with despair.**

**"****Yes, Severus. I — I think you are the only one who can help me, I have nowhere else to turn. Lucius is in jail and…"**

**She closed her eyes and two large tears seeped from beneath her eyelids.**

**"****The Dark Lord has forbidden me to speak of it," Narcissa continued, her eyes still closed. "He wishes none to know of the plan. It is… very secret. But —"**

**"****If he has forbidden it, you ought not to speak," said Snape at once. "The Dark Lord's word is law."**

**Narcissa gasped as though he had doused her with cold water. Bellatrix looked satisfied for the first time since she had entered the house.**

**"****There!" she said triumphantly to her sister. "Even Snape says so: You were told not to talk, so hold your silence!"**

"Somehow, I don't think she will." Sirius said. "We always got along when we were younger she was always so stubborn."

**But Snape had gotten to his feet and strode to the small window, peered through the curtains at the deserted street, then closed them again with a jerk. He turned around to face Narcissa, frowning.**

**"****It so happens that I know of the plan," he said in a low voice.**

"I wonder what the plan is." Sirius said.

"I'm sure we'll get to know it." Remus said.

**"I am one of the few the Dark Lord has told. Nevertheless, had I not been in on the secret, Narcissa, you would have been guilty of great treachery to the Dark Lord."**

**"****I thought you must know about it!" said Narcissa, breathing more freely. "He trusts you so, Severus…"**

**"****You know about the plan?" said Bellatrix, her fleeting expression of satisfaction replaced by a look of outrage. "You know?"**

"I'm so happy she isn't getting her way." Tonks said with a smile.

**"****Certainly," said Snape. "But what help do you require, Narcissa? If you are imagining I can persuade the Dark Lord to change his mind, I am afraid there is no hope, none at all."**

**"****Severus," she whispered, tears sliding down her pale cheeks. "My son… my only son…"**

"What about me?" Draco asked biting his lip slightly.

**"****Draco should be proud," said Bellatrix indifferently. "The Dark Lord is granting him a great honor. And I will say this for Draco: I can see he isn't shrinking away from his duty, he seems glad of a chance to prove himself, excited at the prospect —"**

"What prospect?" Draco asked.

"I don't think we want to know if Voldemort planned it." Cris said.

"I know,"

**Narcissa began to cry in earnest, gazing beseechingly all the while at Snape.**

**"****That's because he is sixteen and has no idea what lies in store! Why, Severus? Why my son? It is too dangerous! This is vengeance for Lucius's mistake, I know it!"**

**Snape said nothing. He looked away from the sight of her tears as though they were indecent, but he could not pretend not to hear her.**

**"****That's why he's chosen Draco, isn't it?" she persisted. "To punish Lucius?"**

"I'm a Death Eater, just like my father." Draco said looking down.

"You were but you didn't want to be." Keiran said.

"Then how in the world did Luna and I get together?" Draco asked.

"Soon after the war was over." Teddy said.

"I didn't go to Azkaban?" Draco asked.

"No," James said. Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"Would Voldemort really recruit someone who is sixteen?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, my brother was sixteen when he joined." Sirius said. Padfoot sucked in sharply he had two years to help Regulus from joining Voldemort.

**"****If Draco succeeds," said Snape, still looking away from her, "he will be honored above all others."**

"What am I supposed to do?" Draco asked wide-eyed.

"I don't think we want to know." Remus said.

**"****But he won't succeed!" sobbed Narcissa. "How can he, when the Dark Lord himself —?"**

"He wants me to his dirty work?" Draco asked wide-eyed.

"Like always, he has someone else do his dirty work." Sirius said.

**Bellatrix gasped; Narcissa seemed to lose her nerve.**

**"****I only meant… that nobody has yet succeeded… Severus… please… You are, you have always been, Draco's favorite teacher… You are Lucius's old friend… I beg you… You are the Dark Lord's favorite, his most trusted advisor… Will you speak to him, persuade him —?"**

**"****The Dark Lord will not be persuaded, and I am not stupid enough to attempt it," said Snape flatly. "I cannot pretend that the Dark Lord is not angry with Lucius. Lucius was supposed to be in charge. He got himself captured, along with how many others, and failed to retrieve the prophecy into the bargain. Yes, the Dark Lord is angry, Narcissa, very angry indeed."**

**"****Then I am right, he has chosen Draco in revenge!" choked Narcissa. "He does not mean him to succeed, he wants him to be killed trying!" **

Draco grasped Luna's hand tighter, he didn't want to be killed and he knew he wouldn't has he had three kids in the future but it still scared him.

**When Snape said nothing, Narcissa seemed to lose what little self-restraint she still possessed. Standing up, she staggered to Snape and seized the front of his robes. Her face close to his, her tears falling onto his chest, she gasped, "You could do it. You could do it instead of Draco, Severus. You would succeed, of course you would, and he would reward you beyond all of us -"**

**Snape caught hold of her wrists and removed her clutching hands. Looking down into her tearstained face, he said slowly, "He intends me to do it in the end, I think. But he is determined that Draco should try first. You see, in the unlikely event that Draco succeeds, I shall be able to remain at Hogwarts a little longer, fulfilling my useful role as spy."**

**"****In other words, it doesn't matter to him if Draco is killed!"**

"It doesn't seem like it." Robin said sadly.

"If you would like I'm sure my mum will take you in, after all you are her nephew." Tonks said.

"Thank you, um Tonks, that would be appreciated." Draco said looking his cousin in the eye.

**"****The Dark Lord is very angry," repeated Snape quietly. "He failed to hear the prophecy. You know as well as I do, Narcissa, that he does not forgive easily."**

"No, he doesn't," Snape said.

**She crumpled, falling at his feet, sobbing and moaning on the floor.**

**"****My only son… my only son…"**

**"****You should be proud!" said Bellatrix ruthlessly. "If I had sons, I would be glad to give them up to the service of the Dark Lord!"**

"Thank Merlin she isn't a mother." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I would hate to be her child." Tonks said.

**Narcissa gave a little scream of despair and clutched at her long blonde hair. Snape stooped, seized her by the arms, lifted her up, and steered her back onto the sofa. He then poured her more wine and forced the glass into her hand.**

**"****Narcissa, that's enough. Drink this. Listen to me."**

**She quieted a little; slopping wine down herself, she took a shaky sip.**

**"****It might be possible… for me to help Draco."**

**She sat up, her face paper-white, her eyes huge.**

**"****Severus — oh, Severus — you would help him? Would you look after him, see he comes to no harm?"**

**"****I can try."**

**She flung away her glass; it skidded across the table as she slid off the sofa into a kneeling position at Snape's feet, seized his hand in both of hers, and pressed her lips to it.**

**"****If you are there to protect him… Severus, will you swear it? Will you make the Unbreakable Vow?"**

"She really is desperate." Sirius said.

"Mothers will do anything to protect their children." Mrs. Weasley said thinking of what Lily did to protect Cris.

**"****The Unbreakable Vow?"**

**Snape's expression was blank, unreadable. Bellatrix, however, let out a cackle of triumphant laughter.**

**"****Aren't you listening, Narcissa? Oh, he'll try, I'm sure… The usual empty words, the usual slithering out of action… oh, on the Dark Lord's orders, of course!"**

**Snape did not look at Bellatrix. His black eyes were fixed upon Narcissa's tear-filled blue ones as she continued to clutch his hand.**

**"****Certainly, Narcissa, I shall make the Unbreakable Vow," he said quietly. "Perhaps your sister will consent to be our Bonder."**

**Bellatrix's mouth fell open. Snape lowered himself so that he was kneeling opposite Narcissa. Beneath Bellatrix's astonished gaze, they grasped right hands.**

**"****You will need your wand, Bellatrix," said Snape coldly.**

**She drew it, still looking astonished.**

"You surprised her, that's a new one." Sirius said.

**"****And you will need to move a little closer," he said.**

**She stepped forward so that she stood over them, and placed the tip of her wand on their linked hands.**

**Narcissa spoke.**

**"****Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?"**

**"****I will," said Snape.**

**A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire.**

**"****And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"**

**"****I will," said Snape.**

**A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain.**

**"****And, should it prove necessary… if it seems Draco will fail…" whispered Narcissa (Snape's hand twitched within hers, but he did not draw away), "will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"**

**There was a moment's silence. Bellatrix watched, her wand upon their clasped hands, her eyes wide.**

**"****I will," said Snape.**

"What happens if you say no?" Gwen asked.

"I think the Vow wouldn't be completed." Mr. Weasley said.

**Bellatrix's astounded face glowed red in the blaze of a third unique flame, which shot from the wand, twisted with the others, and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands, like a fiery snake.**

"That's the chapter." Prongs said passing the book to Lily.

**A.N.**

**I have no idea what to call the next chapter since it's about Sirius' will, since he isn't dead I have no idea what to call it, any help will be appreciated. Thanks.**


	152. Chapter 3: A Visit From Dumbledore

"**Chapter 3: A Visit From Dumbledore," **Lily read.

"You mean you're coming to my aunt and uncle's house?" Cris asked.

"It certainly seems so." Dumbledore said.

"I wonder why." Cris said.

"We'll find out Bambi," Fred said.

"I hope so," Cris said.

**Cris Potter was snoring loudly. **

"I snore?" Cris asked.

"Not often, but when you're really tired or getting over a cold then you do." Ron said.

"Oh," Cris said blushing brightly.

**She had been sitting in a chair beside her bedroom window for the best part of four hours, staring out at the darkening street, and had finally fallen asleep with one side of her face pressed against the cold windowpane, her glasses askew and her mouth wide open. The misty fog her breath had left on the window sparkled in the orange glare of the streetlamp outside, and the artificial light drained her face of all color, so that she looked ghostly beneath her shock of untidy black hair.**

**The room was strewn with various possessions and a good smattering of rubbish. Owl feathers, apple cores, and sweet wrappers littered the floor, a number of spell books lay higgledy-piggledy among the tangled robes on her bed, and a mess of newspapers sat in a puddle of light on her desk next to a small mirror.**

**The headline of one blared:**

**CRISTAL POTTER: THE CHOSEN ONE? **

"Not another title." Cris groaned.

"I'm afraid so." Sirius said.

"This freaking sucks." Cris said.

**Rumors continue to fly about the mysterious recent disturbance at the Ministry of Magic, during which He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was sighted once more.**

**"We're not allowed to talk about it, don't ask me anything" said one agitated Obliviator, who refused to give his name as he left the Ministry last night.**

**Nevertheless, highly placed sources within the Ministry have confirmed that the disturbance centered on the fabled Hall of Prophecy.**

**Though Ministry spokes wizards have hitherto refused even to confirm the existence of such a place, a growing number of the Wizarding community believe that the Death Eaters now serving sentences in Azkaban for trespass and attempted theft were attempting to steal a prophecy. The nature of that prophecy is unknown, although speculation is rife that it concerns Cristal Potter, the only person ever known to have survived the Killing Curse, and who is also known to have been at the Ministry on the night in question. Some are going so far as to call Potter "the Chosen One," believing that the prophecy names her as the only one who will be able to rid us of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.**

"How in the world do they know that?" Cris asked.

"I don't know but they shouldn't have known that to begin with." Sirius said.

**The current whereabouts of the prophecy, if it exists, are unknown, although {ctd. page2, column 5)**

**A second newspaper lay beside the first. This one bore the headline:**

**SCRIMGEOUR SUCCEEDS FUDGE**

"At least he'll do what needs to be done against Voldemort." Tonks said.

**Most of this front page was taken up with a large black-and-white picture of a man with a lion like mane of thick hair and a rather ravaged face. The picture was moving — the man was waving at the ceiling.**

**Rufus Scrimgeour, previously Head of the Auror office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, has succeeded Cornelius Fudge as Minister of Magic. The appointment has largely been greeted with enthusiasm by the Wizarding community, though rumors of a rift between the new Minister and Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, surfaced within hours of Scrimgeour taking office.**

**Scrimgeour's representatives admitted that he had met with Dumbledore at once upon taking possession of the top job, but refused to comment on the topics under discussion. Albus Dumbledore is known to (ctd. page 3, column 2)**

**To the left of this paper sat another, which had been folded so that a story bearing the title ministry guarantees students' safety was visible.**

"Somehow, I don't think that'll work." Remus said.

"You can't just guarantee their safety; I mean they could be attacked on the train there." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Do you really think they would do that?" Lily asked.

"You never know." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Newly appointed Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, spoke today of the tough new measures taken by his Ministry to ensure the safety of students returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this autumn.**

**"****For obvious reasons, the Ministry will not be going into detail about its stringent new security plans," said the Minister, although an insider confirmed that measures include defensive spells and charms, a complex array of counter curses, and a small task force of Aurors dedicated solely to the protection of Hogwarts School.**

**Most seem reassured by the new Minister's tough stand on student safety. Said Mrs. Augusta Longbottom, "My grandson, Neville — a good friend of Cristal Potter's, incidentally, who fought the Death Eaters alongside him at the Ministry in June and — **

"She's proud of me?" Neville asked wide-eyed.

"Of course she's proud of you." Frank said.

"She's never really been proud of me before." Neville said.

"Well now she is." Alice said.

**But the rest of this story was obscured by the large birdcage standing on top of it. Inside it was a magnificent snowy owl. Her amber eyes surveyed the room imperiously, her head swiveling occasionally to gaze at her snoring mistress. Once or twice she clicked her beak impatiently, but Cris was too deeply asleep to hear her.**

**A large trunk stood in the very middle of the room. Its lid was open; it looked expectant; yet it was almost empty but for a residue of old underwear, sweets, empty ink bottles, and broken quills that coated the very bottom. Nearby, on the floor, lay a purple leaflet emblazoned with the words:**

— — **ISSUED ON BEHALF OF — —**

**The Ministry of Magic**

**PROTECTING YOUR HOME AND FAMILY AGAINST DARK FORCES**

**The Wizarding community is currently under threat from an organization calling itself the Death Eaters. Observing the following simple security guidelines will help protect you, your family, and your home from attack.**

**1. You are advised not to leave the house alone.**

"Yeah, Cris. Don't leave the house alone." Charlie said.

"It was only once." Cris said.

**2. Particular care should be taken during the hours of darkness. Wherever possible, arrange to complete journeys before night has fallen.**

"That's so obvious." Bill said.

**3. Review the security arrangements around your house, making sure that all family members are aware of emergency measures such as Shield and Disillusionment Charms, and, in the case of underage family members, Side-Along-Apparition.**

"Yeah, that's good. Though, what about Muggleborns and Muggle-raised students?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, they tend to forget about us." Lily said.

**4. Agree on security questions with close friends and family so as to detect Death Eaters masquerading as others by use of the Polyjuice Potion (see page 2).**

"That's a good idea." Moody said gruffly.

**5. Should you feel that a family member, colleague, friend, or neighbor is acting in a strange manner, contact the Magical Law Enforcement Squad at once. They may have been put under the Imperius Curse (see page 4).**

**6. Should the Dark Mark appear over any dwelling place or other building, DO NOT ENTER, but contact the Auror office immediately.**

"That's just logical." Tonks said.

"But not everyone has logic though." Bill said.

**7. Unconfirmed sightings suggest that the Death Eaters may now be using Inferi**

"What are Inferi?" Gwen asked. Those who knew shuddered at the thought of them.

"They are like zombies, but are a lot faster and you can only kill them with fire." Remus said.

"That doesn't sound good at all." Gwen said.

**(see page 10). Any sighting of an Inferius, or encounter with same, should be reported to the Ministry IMMEDIATELY.**

"This is all just common sense." Tonks said.

"No kidding," Kingsley said.

**Cris grunted in her sleep and her face slid down the window an inch or so, making her glasses still more lopsided, but she did not wake up. An alarm clock, repaired by Cris several years ago, ticked loudly on the sill, showing one minute to eleven. Beside it, held in place by Cris' relaxed hand, was a piece of parchment covered in thin, slanting writing. Cris had read this letter so often since its arrival three days ago that although it had been delivered in a tightly furled scroll, it now lay quite flat.**

_**Dear Cris,**_

_**If it is convenient to you, I shall call at number four, Privet Drive this coming Friday at eleven p.m. to escort you to the Burrow, Sirius will be coming with me, he has been anxious to see you. **_

"Yay, we're coming to get you." Sirius said.

"I get to get out of there." Cris said.

_**If you are agreeable, I should also be glad of your assistance in a matter to which I hope to attend on the way to the Burrow. I shall explain this more fully when I see you. Sirius will take your belongings there while we attend to the matter. **_

_**Kindly send your answer by return of this owl. Hoping to see you this Friday.**_

_**I am yours most sincerely,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

"So it's me and Dumbledore coming to get you. Hopefully it's to get you out of there for good." Sirius said.

"I don't think so." Cris said.

"Well at least you'll be out of there." Remus said.

**Though she already knew it by heart, Cris had been stealing glances at this missive every few minutes since seven o'clock that evening, when she had first taken up her position beside her bedroom window, which had a reasonable view of both ends of Privet Drive. **

**She knew it was pointless to keep rereading Dumbledore's words; Cris had sent back her "yes" with the delivering owl, as requested, and all she could do now was wait: Either Dumbledore and Sirius would going to come, or they was not.**

"I will always keep my promises." Sirius said with a quick smile at Cris.

**But Cris had not packed. It just seemed too good to be true that she was going to be rescued from the Dursley's after a mere fortnight of their company. She could not shrug off the feeling that something was going to go wrong — her reply to Dumbledore's letter might have gone astray; Dumbledore could be prevented from collecting her; the letter might turn out not to be from Dumbledore at all, but a trick or joke or trap. Cris had not been able to face packing and then being let down and having to unpack again. The only gesture she had made to the possibility of a journey was to shut her snowy owl, Hedwig, safely in her cage.**

**The minute hand on the alarm clock reached the number twelve and, at that precise moment, the street-lamp outside the window went out.**

"We're there." Sirius said with a smile.

**Cris awoke as though the sudden darkness were an alarm. Hastily straightening her glasses and unsticking her cheek from the glass, she pressed her nose against the window instead and squinted down at the pavement. Two figures wearing cloaks were coming up the garden path. **

**Cris jumped up as though she had received an electric shock, knocked over her chair, and started snatching anything and everything within reach from the floor and throwing it into the trunk. Then as she lobbed a set of robes, two spell books, and a packet of clasps across the room, the doorbell rang. Downstairs in the living room her Uncle Vernon shouted, "Who the blazes is calling at this time of night?"**

"Padfoot and Dumbledore." Prongs said.

"I wonder why I'm wearing my glasses." Cris said out of the blue.

"To give your eyes a rest of course." Gwen said. Cris shrugged as her mum continued to read.

**Cris froze with a brass telescope in one hand and a pair of trainers in the other. She had completely forgotten to warn the Dursley's that Dumbledore and Sirius might be coming.**

"Oh, I can't wait to scare the crap out of them." Sirius said with a grin as he rubbed his hands together.

**Feeling both panicky and close to laughter, she clambered over the trunk and wrenched open her bedroom door in time to hear a deep voice say, "Good evening. You must be Mr. Dursley. I daresay Cris has told you we would be coming for her?"**

**Cris ran down the stairs two at a time, coming to an abrupt halt several steps from the bottom, as long experience had taught her to remain out of arm's reach of her uncle whenever possible. There in the doorway stood a tall, thin man with waist-length silver hair and beard. Half-moon spectacles were perched on his crooked nose, and he was wearing a long black traveling cloak and a pointed hat. Sirius had a huge smile on his face and he didn't look as thin as he did a few months ago. Vernon Dursley, whose mustache was quite as bushy as Dumbledore's, though black, and who was wearing a puce dressing gown, was staring at the visitors as though he could not believe his tiny eyes.**

**"****Judging by your look of stunned disbelief, Cris did not warn you that we were coming," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "However, let us assume that you have invited us warmly into your house. It is unwise to linger overlong on doorsteps in these troubled times."**

"**Hey Cris, how you doing?" Sirius asked. Cris grinned and jumped down the last of the stairs and hugged her godfather. **

"**Better now you're here." Cris said. Sirius had been sending her pictures of Keiran and he was just over a month old and he was smiling as Robin played with him. **

"I can't wait to see baby you." Robin said rubbing her stomach lovingly. Keiran blushed brightly as Victoire laughed and kissed his cheek.

**They stepped smartly over the threshold and Dumbledore closed the front door behind him.**

**"****It is a long time since my last visit," said Dumbledore, peering down his crooked nose at Uncle Vernon. "I must say, your agapanthuses are flourishing."**

**Vernon Dursley said nothing at all. Cris did not doubt that speech would return to him, and soon — the vein pulsing in his uncles temple was reaching danger point — but something about Dumbledore and Sirius seemed to have robbed him temporarily of breath. It might have been the blatant wizardishness of their appearances, but it might, too, have been that even Uncle Vernon could sense that here was a man whom it would be very difficult to bully. And Sirius was still grinning madly with his arm draped over Cris' shoulders. **

"I think Sirius has something planned." Remus said.

"Of course I probably do." Sirius said.

**"****Ah, good evening Cris," said Dumbledore, looking down at her through his half-moon glasses with a most satisfied expression. "Excellent, excellent."**

**These words seemed to rouse Uncle Vernon. It was clear that as far as he was concerned, any man who could look at Cris and say "excellent" was a man with whom he could never see eye to eye.**

"Well that's just too damn bad." Tonks said.

**"****I don't mean to be rude —" he began, in a tone that threatened rudeness in every syllable.**

**"— ****yet, sadly, accidental rudeness occurs alarmingly often," Dumbledore finished the sentence gravely. "Best to say nothing at all, my dear man. Ah, and this must be Petunia."**

**The kitchen door had opened, and there stood Cris' aunt, wearing rubber gloves and a housecoat over her nightdress, clearly halfway through her usual pre-bedtime wipe-down of all the kitchen surfaces. **

"No offence Lily, but your sister is mental." Padfoot said.

"I was just thinking the thing." Lily said.

**Her rather horsey face registered nothing but shock.**

**"****Albus Dumbledore," said Dumbledore, when Uncle Vernon failed to effect an introduction. "We have corresponded, of course." Cris thought this an odd way of reminding Aunt Petunia that he had once sent her an exploding letter, but Aunt Petunia did not challenge the term. **

"**Of course you know my companion, Sirius Black, young Cris' godfather." **

**That seemed to have brought them from their stupor and panic was obvious on their faces. Cris grinned widely, she didn't tell them that he was free and innocent; it gave her more blackmail material to use. **

"Oh dear sweet Merlin, she is so your daughter." Lily said.

"I know, and it's awesome." Prongs said. Cris couldn't help but smile even wider.

**"****And this must be your son, Dudley?"**

**Dudley had that moment peered round the living room door, his large, blond head rising out of the stripy collar of his pajamas looked oddly disembodied, his mouth gaping in astonishment and fear. Dumbledore waited a moment or two, apparently to see whether any of the Dursley's were going to say anything, but as the silence stretched on he smiled.**

**"****Shall we assume that you have invited us into your sitting room?"**

The group tried hard to hide their amusement but failed miserably.

**Dudley scrambled out of the way as Dumbledore passed him. Cris was still clutching the telescope and the trainers when she hugged Sirius, followed Dumbledore into the sitting room. He looked quite extraordinarily out of place.**

**"****Aren't — aren't we leaving, sir?" Cris asked anxiously.**

**"****Yes, indeed we are, but there are a few matters we need to discuss first," said Dumbledore. "And I would prefer not to do so in the open. We shall trespass upon your aunt and uncle's hospitality only a little longer."**

"**I'd say we already did." Sirius said. He was still smiling and Cris had a feeling it was a mixture of being free, Keiran and coming to get her from her aunt and uncle's.**

"That's probably," Sirius said.

"What he means is yes." Remus said with a smile and a chuckle.

**"****You will, will you?"**

**Vernon Dursley had entered the room, Petunia at his shoulder, and Dudley skulking behind them both.**

"I doubt he was hidden very well." Cris said.

"He was already losing weight though so he might have been hidden a little better than before." Gwen said.

"True."

**"****Yes," said Dumbledore simply, "I shall."**

**He drew his wand so rapidly that Cris barely saw it; with a casual flick, the sofa zoomed forward and knocked the knees out from under all three of the Dursley's so that they collapsed upon it in a heap. Another flick of the wand and the sofa zoomed back to its original position.**

**"****We may as well be comfortable," said Dumbledore pleasantly.**

**As he replaced his wand in his pocket, Cris saw that his hand was blackened and shriveled; it looked as though his flesh had been burned away.**

"What in the world happened?" Tonks asked.

"I do not know." Dumbledore said.

"I hope it's nothing to serious." Mrs. Weasley said. They didn't remember that the future kids said that Dumbledore had died.

**"****Sir — what happened to your —?"**

**"****Later, Cris," said Dumbledore. "Please sit down."**

**Cris took the remaining armchair, choosing not to look at the Dursley's, who seemed stunned into silence. Sirius drew up his own chair and sat next to Cris.**

**"****I would assume that you were going to offer us refreshment," Dumbledore said to Uncle Vernon, "but the evidence so far suggests that that would be optimistic to the point of foolishness."**

**A third twitch of the wand, and a dusty bottle and six glasses appeared in midair. The bottle tipped and poured a generous measure of honey-colored liquid into each of the glasses, which then floated to each person in the room.**

**"****Madam Rosmerta's finest oak-matured mead," said Dumbledore, raising his glass to Cris, who caught hold of her own and sipped. She had never tasted anything like it before, but enjoyed it immensely. The Dursley's, after quick, scared looks at one another, tried to ignore their glasses completely, a difficult feat, as they were nudging them gently on the sides of their heads. Sirius had his and sipped at it as well. **

"You mean he didn't gulp it down?" Remus asked shocked.

"Mum made him stop drinking and he did when he was freed." Keiran said.

"That makes sense." Sirius said.

**Cris could not suppress a suspicion that Dumbledore was rather enjoying himself.**

"**Well Cris," said Dumbledore, turning towards her, "a difficulty has arisen which I hope you will be able to solve for us." **

"**It's nothing bad, right?" Cris asked looking between her godfather and the headmaster. **

"**No, it's rather easy for the most part." Sirius said though his voice had a hint of amusement in it. **

"I wonder what they want me to do." Cris said.

"I wonder why I am amused." Sirius said.

"**We've had to be smart sense the end of the year. We've had to vacate Grimmauld Place in case Kreacher told anyone where it is. They might know since they know he serves the Black family." Dumbledore said.**

"**So where is headquarters?" Cris asked.**

"**The Burrow, Molly and Arthur were generous enough to offer it." Sirius said. **

"That'll just make our home safer." Mr. Weasley said.

"Yes it would." Mrs. Weasley said in agreement.

"**So you and Robin finally moved out of Grimmauld?" Cris asked. **

"**Yes, we've found a perfect home on the near the Burrow. So while you stay there we can come over every day and you can see Keiran and I can see you." Sirius said. **

"**That's great!" Cris said with a big smile. Seeing pictures were good and all but she could wait to hold her godson again.**

"Oh my Merlin. You're becoming your godfather." Remus said with a laugh.

"**Will you get these ruddy things off me?" Uncle Vernon's shout interrupted their conversation. Cris**** looked around; all three of the Dursley's were cowering with their arms over their heads as their glasses bounced up and down on their skulls, their contents flying everywhere.**

"They should have accepted the glasses then." Bill said with a laugh.

**Cris and Sirius snorted their laughter as Dumbledore pulled out his wand again.**

**"****Oh, I'm so sorry," said Dumbledore politely, and he raised his wand again. All three glasses vanished. "But it would have been better manners to drink it, you know."**

**It looked as though Uncle Vernon was bursting with any number of unpleasant retorts, but he merely shrank back into the cushions with Aunt Petunia and Dudley and said nothing, keeping his small piggy eyes on Dumbledore's wand.**

"**So, have you done anything with Kreacher yet?" Cris asked.**

"**No, he is still alive, Albus thinks it's better, so I just left him there, Robin likes to do things herself, she never really liked house-elves anyway." Sirius said with a shrug.**

"I like them just fine; I just prefer to do things on my own." Kit said.

"We know Kit." The marauders said.

"**What about Buckbeak?" Cris asked. Sirius smiled again. **

"**I gave him back to Hagrid when we moved out of Grimmauld, he was delighted. Haven't seen him happier in a long time." Sirius said.**

"**That's good," Cris said.**

"**He was thrilled to see Buckbeak again. Incidentally, we have decided, in the interests of Buckbeak's safety, to rechristen him 'Witherwings' for the time being, though I doubt that the Ministry would ever guess he is the hippogriff they once sentenced to death. **

"That's a good idea." Charlie said.

**Now, Cris, is your trunk packed?"**

**"Erm…"**

**"****Doubtful that I would turn up?" Dumbledore suggested shrewdly.**

**"****I'll just go and — er — finish off," said Cris hastily, hurrying to pick up his fallen telescope and trainers.**

**It took her a little over ten minutes to track down everything she needed; at last she had managed to extract her Invisibility Cloak from under the bed, screwed the top back on her jar of color-change ink, and forced the lid of her trunk shut on her cauldron. The two way mirror was safely in her pocket along with her wand. Then, heaving her trunk in one hand and holding Hedwig's cage in the other, she made her way back downstairs.**

**She was disappointed to discover that Dumbledore was not waiting in the hall, which meant that she had to return to the living room. Sirius was at the bottom of the stairs to help with her trunk.**

"Come on future me, do something to the Dursley's." Sirius said.

"I doubt you'll do anything though." Remus said.

"I can hope." Sirius said.

**Nobody was talking. Dumbledore was humming quietly, apparently quite at his ease, but the atmosphere was thicker than cold custard, and Cris did not dare look at the Dursley's as she said, "Professor — I'm ready now."**

**"****Good," said Dumbledore. "Just one last thing, then." And he turned to speak to the Dursley's once more.**

**"****As you will no doubt be aware, Cris comes of age in a year's time —"**

**"No," said Aunt Petunia, speaking for the first time since Dumbledore's arrival.**

**"****I'm sorry?" said Dumbledore politely.**

**"****No, she doesn't. She' a month younger than Dudley, and Dudders**

"She still calls him Dudders?" George asked snorting a little.

"Of course she does," Cris said.

**doesn't turn eighteen until the year after next."**

"Wait, you don't come of age until 18?" Charlie asked.

"Nope, can't buy alcohol until 21 and can't rent a car until 25." Hermione said.

"Wow, Muggles are strict." Bill said.

"Yes, but they are only like that because of teenage drinking and driving and accidents and stuff along those lines." Cris said.

**"****Ah," said Dumbledore pleasantly, "but in the Wizarding world, we come of age at seventeen."**

**Uncle Vernon muttered, "Preposterous," but Dumbledore ignored him,**

"That always works for me when dealing with Vernon." Lily said.

"You've met him?" Cris asked.

"Petunia and Vernon have just started dating." Lily said.

"I'm sorry." Cris said.

**"****Now, as you already know, the wizard called Lord Voldemort has returned to this country. The Wizarding community is currently in a state of open warfare. Cris, whom Lord Voldemort has already attempted to kill on a number of occasions, is in even greater danger now than the day when I left her upon your doorstep fifteen years ago, with a letter explaining about her parents' murder and expressing the hope that you would care for her as though she were your own." **

"**I can tell they haven't, you're still so skinny." Sirius said looking at Cris. She was wearing a purple tank top that covered her tattoo of a black stag with lilies hanging from the antlers and a red lily in its mouth, and jean shorts that showed off her legs. She had to buy new clothes again this summer because her hips got wider and her chest bigger.**

Cris blushed brightly at that as Fred and George were picturing it.

"Why did it say that?" Cris asked.

"I don't know, to embarrass you." Gwen said.

"I'd say it worked." Ron said with a laugh. Ron got a pillow in the face courtesy of Cris.

**Dumbledore paused, and although his voice remained light and calm, and he gave no obvious sign of anger, Cris felt a kind of chill emanating from him and noticed that the Dursley's drew very slightly closer together.**

"**You did not do as I asked. You have never treated Cris as a daughter. She has known nothing but neglect and often cruelty at your hands. The best that can be said is that she has at least escaped the appalling damage you have inflicted upon the unfortunate boy sitting between you."**

"Spoiling is a type of abuse." Mrs. Weasley said. Cris sat and thought about it. Dudley was always getting his way while they treated her like shit. She agreed with Mrs. Weasley's statement, if Dudley wasn't spoiled then he would probably be a good kid.

**Both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked around instinctively, as though expecting to see someone other than Dudley squeezed between them.**

**"Us — mistreat Dudders? What d'you —?" began Uncle Vernon furiously, but Dumbledore raised his ringer for silence, a silence which fell as though he had struck Uncle Vernon dumb.**

**"The magic I evoked fifteen years ago means that Cris has powerful protection while she can still call this house 'home.' However miserable she has been here, however unwelcome, however badly treated, you have at least, grudgingly, allowed her houseroom. This magic will cease to operate the moment that Cris turns seventeen; in other words, at the moment she becomes a woman. I ask only this: that you allow Cris to return, once more, to this house, before her seventeenth birthday, which will ensure that the protection continues until that time."**

**None of the Dursley's said anything. Dudley was frowning slightly, as though he was still trying to work out when he had ever been mistreated.**

"I don't think he'll figure it out." Gwen said.

"I agree, it's not an obvious abuse." Percy said.

"He's changed a lot, so has Petunia. Vernon however, he died twelve years ago." Teddy said.

"So I still have ten years to deal with him." Cris said.

**Uncle Vernon looked as though he had something stuck in his throat; Aunt Petunia, however, was oddly flushed.**

**"Well, Cris… time for us to be off," said Dumbledore at last, standing up and straightening his long black cloak. "Until we meet again," he said to the Dursley's, who looked as though that moment could wait forever as far as they were concerned, **

"**I got your trunk and Hedwig, Cris." Sirius said.**

"**Oh, yeah. I'm meeting you at the Burrow." Cris said. Sirius smiled and ruffled her hair a little, or as best as he could since it was in a braid. Sirius shrunk Cris' trunk once outside he let Hedwig out and she flew out to land on his shoulder. **

"**Girl, you'll have to meet me at the Burrow, okay?" Cris said. Hedwig bobbed her head as she understood and flew off. **

"**Cris, before Sirius Disapparates I would like you to have your invisibility cloak with you." Dumbledore said. Cris just nodded and Sirius un-shrunk the trunk and Cris took out the cloak. **

"**Well, I'll see you at the Burrow." Sirius said. With a crack he was gone with her trunk and owl cage.**

**Cris stuffed the cloak into her coat pocket and followed Dumbledore out of the house. With a wave of his wand Dumbledore closed the door behind her.**

"**And now, Cris, let us step out into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure." **

"That's the chapter." Lily said. She passed the book to Moony and he picked up the next chapter.

**A.N. **

**If you don't remember from last year, I live in Colorado Springs, we have yet another fire to the northeast of where I live in Black Forest. Please pray or whatever you prefer for the families who have lost their homes. **


	153. Chapter 4: Horace Slughorn

"**Chapter 4: Horace Slughorn," **Moony said.

"I thought he retired." Remus said.

"Apparently Albus is trying to get him to come back." Robin said.

"Who is he, what subject does he teach?" Cris asked.

"He is our Potion's professor." Lily said with a fond smile.

"But we already have a Potion's Professor, why would we need another?" Ron asked.

"I have an idea but we'll have to wait to see if it's true." Hermione said.

**Despite the fact that she had spent every waking moment of the past few days hoping desperately that Dumbledore and Sirius would indeed come to fetch her, Cris felt distinctly awkward as they set off down Privet Drive together. She had never had a proper conversation with the headmaster outside of Hogwarts before; **

"It is awkward the first time." Sirius said with a smile.

**there was usually a desk between them. The memory of their last face-to-face encounter kept intruding too, and it rather heightened Cris' sense of embarrassment; she had shouted a lot on that occasion, not to mention done she accidental destroyed his possessions in a bout of accidental magic.**

"It was an accident, I'm sure you won't get into trouble for it." Lily said.

"You wouldn't get into trouble; you had a very traumatizing experience." Dumbledore said.

**Dumbledore, however, seemed completely relaxed.**

**"Keep your wand at the ready, Cris," he said brightly.**

**"But I thought I'm not allowed to use magic outside school, sir?"**

**"If there is an attack," said Dumbledore, "I give you permission to use any counter jinx or curse that might occur to you. However, I do not think you need worry about being attacked tonight."**

**"Why not, sir**

"You're with Dumbledore," Robin said.

"It would be pretty stupid for someone to attack you when you are with him." Padfoot said.

**"****You are with me," said Dumbledore simply.**

Robin smiled and giggled a little as she said the same thing as Dumbledore.

**"This will do, Cris."**

**He came to an abrupt halt at the end of Privet Drive.**

**"****You have not, of course, passed your Apparition Test," he said.**

**"****No," said Cris. "I thought you had to be seventeen?"**

**"****You do," said Dumbledore. "So you will need to hold on to my arm very tightly. My left, if you don't mind — as you have noticed, my wand arm is a little fragile at the moment."**

**Cris gripped Dumbledore's proffered forearm.**

**"****Very good," said Dumbledore. "Well, here we go."**

**Cris felt Dumbledore's arm twist away from her and redoubled her grip; the next thing she knew, everything went black; she was being pressed very hard from all directions; she could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around her chest; her eyeballs were being forced back into her head; her eardrums were being pushed deeper into her skull and then —**

"Very accurate." Charlie said.

"I don't think I want to Apparate." Cris said.

"I so do not envy you." Gwen said.

"Thank you so much Gwen." Cris said.

"You're welcome." Gwen said with a cheeky smile.

**She gulped great lung-fulls of cold night air and opened her streaming eyes. She felt as though she had just been forced through a very tight rubber tube. It was a few seconds before she realized that Privet Drive had vanished. She and Dumbledore were now standing in what appeared to be a deserted village square, in the center of which stood an old war memorial and a few benches. Her comprehension catching up with her senses, Cris realized that she had just Apparated for the first time in her life.**

"And not the last either." Keiran said.

"Does she ever get splinched?" Sirius asked.

"No, though Ron does a couple of times." Teddy said. Ron groaned while Hermione kissed his cheek.

"It's nothing too bad is it?" Ron asked.

"It'll tell you in the next book." Scarlett said.

"Alright," Ron said a little uncertain.

**"****Are you all right?" asked Dumbledore, looking down at her solicitously. "The sensation does take some getting used to."**

**"****I'm fine," said Cris, rubbing her ears, which felt as though they had left Privet Drive rather reluctantly.**

**"****But I think I might prefer brooms…"**

"I would too." Gwen said.

"They are slower but a lot of fun." Keiran said.

**Dumbledore smiled, drew his traveling cloak a little more lightly around his neck, and said, "This way."**

**He set off at a brisk pace, past an empty inn and a few houses. According to a clock on a nearby church, it was almost midnight.**

**"****So tell me, Cris," said Dumbledore. "Your scar… has it been hurting at all?"**

**Cris raised a hand unconsciously to her forehead and rubbed the lightning-shaped mark.**

**"****No," she said,**** "****and I've been wondering about that. I thought it would be burning all the time now Voldemort's getting so powerful again."**

"Why isn't it burning? Not that I care or anything, it's bloody annoying when it burns." Cris said.

"Maybe because he doesn't want you to see any of his plans." Remus said.

"That is a likely reason." Kingsley said.

**She glanced up at Dumbledore and saw that he was wearing a satisfied expression.**

**"****I, on the other hand, thought otherwise," said Dumbledore. "Lord Voldemort has finally realized the dangerous access to his thoughts and feelings you have been enjoying. It appears that he is now employing Occlumency against you."**

"Well at least it stopped." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But it could be helpful; I mean I'm warned of an attack or whatever, it has been useful in the past." Cris said.

"That's true, but you don't know whether or not it's an actual vision or not." Remus said.

"Yeah, that'll be the only problem." Cris said.

**"Well, I'm not complaining," said Cris, who missed neither the disturbing dreams nor the startling flashes of insight into Voldemort's mind.**

**They turned a corner, passing a telephone box and a bus shelter. Cris looked sideways at Dumbledore again. "Professor?"**

**"Cris?"**

**"Er — where exactly are we?"**

**"This, Cris, is the charming village of Budleigh Babberton."**

"Professor Slughorn doesn't live there, does he?" Lily asked.

"After he retired he moved around a lot to try and throw off the Death Eaters and Voldemort who wanted to try and recruit him. Now that he's back he may try again." Robin said.

"That's sad." Lily said.

**"****And what are we doing here?"**

**"****Ah yes, of course, I haven't told you," said Dumbledore. "Well, I have lost count of the number of times I have said this in recent years, but we are, once again, one member of staff short. We are here to persuade an old colleague of mine to come out of retirement and return to Hogwarts."**

**"****How can I help with that, sir?"**

**"****Oh, I think we'll find a use for you," said Dumbledore vaguely. "Left here, Cris."**

**They proceeded up a steep, narrow street lined with houses. All the windows were dark. The odd chill that had lain over Privet Drive for two weeks persisted here too. Thinking of Dementors, Cris cast a look over her shoulder and grasped her wand reassuringly in her pocket.**

**"****Professor, why couldn't we just Apparate directly into your old colleague's house?" **

**"****Because it would be quite as rude as kicking down the front door," said Dumbledore.**

"I guess Hagrid never learned that." Remus said.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"In my first year Hagrid delivered my letter and he accidently or on purpose, I'm not sure, he knocked down the front door of the little shack we were staying in." Cris said.

"That's just like Hagrid," Frank said with a chuckle.

**"Courtesy dictates that we offer fellow wizards the opportunity of denying us entry. In any case, most Wizarding dwellings are magically protected from unwanted Apparators. At Hogwarts, for instance —"**

**"— ****you can't Apparate anywhere inside the buildings or grounds," said Cris quickly. "I remember it from **_**Hogwarts, A History." **_

"I forgot you read the book." Ron said.

"It doesn't hurt that Hermione keeps repeating it to you." Cris said.

"Oi!"

"Come on Red, you know it's true." Hermione said.

"I know," Ron said looking down in his lap.

"Hey, I only read it so I can learn more of the wizarding world." Cris said.

"It is full of information, isn't." Hermione said.

"That it is." Remus said.

**"****I expected as much. We turn left again."**

**The church clock chimed midnight behind them. Cris wondered why Dumbledore did not consider it rude to call on his old colleague so late, but now that conversation had been established, she had more pressing questions to ask.**

**"****Sir, I saw in the Daily Prophet that Fudge has been sacked…"**

**"****Correct," said Dumbledore, now turning up a steep side street. "He has been replaced, as I am sure you also saw, by Rufus Scrimgeour, who used to be Head of the Auror office."**

**"****Is he… Do you think he's good?" asked Cris.**

**"****An interesting question," said Dumbledore. "He is able, certainly. A more decisive and forceful personality than Cornelius."**

"Then how did I get the job?" Kingsley asked.

"If the last book doesn't tell you then we will explain." Keiran said.

"Okay,"

**"****Yes, but I meant —"**

**"****I know what you meant. Rufus is a man of action and, having fought Dark wizards for most of his working life, does not underestimate Lord Voldemort."**

"At least there's that." Gwen said.

"That's a really good thing, we have a chance." Tonks said.

**Cris waited, but Dumbledore did not say anything about the disagreement with Scrimgeour that the Daily Prophet had reported, and she did not have the nerve to pursue the subject, so he changed it. "And… sir… I saw about Madam Bones."**

**"****Yes," said Dumbledore quietly. "A terrible loss. She was a great witch. Just up here, I think — ouch."**

**He had pointed with his injured hand.**

**"****Professor, what happened to your…?"**

**"****I have no time to explain now," said Dumbledore. "It is a thrilling tale, I wish to do it justice."**

"Does that mean we will find out?" Sirius asked.

"I believe so later in this book." Victoire said.

"Alright, that's good." Sirius said.

**He smiled at Cris, who understood that she was not being snubbed, and that she had****permission to keep asking questions.**

**"Sir — I got a Ministry of Magic leaflet by owl, about security measures we should all take against the Death Eaters…"**

**"****Yes, I received one myself," said Dumbledore, still smiling. "Did you find it useful?"**

"It was full of common sense." Remus said.

"That it was." Robin said.

**"****Not really."**

**"****No, I thought not. You have not asked me, for instance, what is my favorite flavor of jam, to check that I am indeed Professor Dumbledore and not an impostor. Or Sirius for that matter."**

**"****I didn't…" Cris began, not entirely sure whether she was being reprimanded or not.**

**"****For future reference, Cris, it is raspberry… although of course, if I were a Death Eater, I would have been sure to research my own jam preferences before impersonating myself. As for Sirius probably something personal that only to two of you know."**

"How to close the map." Cris said.

"How to open the map." Sirius said.

"How we met." Cris said.

"My animagus form."

"Your son's name." Cris said.

"Alright, that's enough you two." Robin said though she was trying not to laugh.

"Those are excellent questions but since Pettigrew is on the opposite sides then it should be something more personal." McGonagall said.

"I got one, my last Christmas gift you got me." Cris said.

"That is a good one." Sirius said.

"Alright, I'm reading now." Moony said. Sirius and Cris grinned and Moony continued to read.

**"Er… right," said Cris. "Well, on that leaflet, it said something about Inferi. What exactly are they? The leaflet wasn't very clear."**

**"****They are corpses," said Dumbledore calmly. "Dead bodies that have been bewitched to do a Dark wizard's bidding. Inferi have not been seen for a long time, however, not since Voldemort was last powerful… He killed enough people to make an army of them, of course.**

Cris shivered it would be terrible to fight them, knowing they were once your family and friends.

**This is the place, Cris, just here…"**

**They were nearing a small, neat stone house set in its own garden. Cris was too busy digesting the horrible idea of Inferi to have much attention left for anything else, but as they reached the front gate, Dumbledore stopped dead and Cris walked into him.**

**"****Oh dear. Oh dear, dear, dear."**

**Cris followed his gaze up the carefully tended front path and felt her heart sink. The front door was hanging off its hinges.**

"What the hell?" Bill asked.

"Something bad has happened." Charlie said.

"That or Slughorn is trying to throw people off the loop." Remus said.

"Would he really do that?" Cris asked.

"Yes," said those who were taught by him.

**Dumbledore glanced up and down the street. It seemed quite deserted.**

**"****Wand out and follow me, Cris," he said quietly.**

**He opened the gate and walked swiftly and silently up the garden path, Cris at his heels, then pushed the front door very slowly, his wand raised and at the ready.**

**"****Lumos."**

**Dumbledore's wand tip ignited, casting its light up a narrow hallway. To the left, another door stood open. Holding his illuminated wand aloft, Dumbledore walked into the sitting room with Cris right behind him.**

**A scene of total devastation met their eyes.**

"What in the world happened?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." Prongs said.

**A grandfather clock lay splintered at their feet, its face cracked, its pendulum lying a little farther away like a dropped sword. A piano was on its side, its keys strewn across the floor. The wreckage of a fallen chandelier flittered nearby. Cushions lay deflated, feathers oozing from slashes in their sides; fragments of glass and china lay like powder over everything. Dumbledore raised his wand even higher, so that its light was thrown upon the walls, where something darkly red and glutinous was spattered over the wallpaper. Cris' small intake of breath made Dumbledore look around.**

**"****Not pretty, is it?" he said heavily. "Yes, something horrible has happened here."**

"Okay, you seem very calm about all this." Remus said.

"He faked it." Dumbledore said.

"Of course he did." Sirius said shaking his head.

**Dumbledore moved carefully into the middle of the room, scrutinizing the wreckage at his feet. Cris followed, gazing around, half-scared of what she might see hidden behind the wreck of the piano or the overturned sofa, but there was no sign of a body.**

"He's hiding then, I wonder where he's hiding." Mr. Weasley said.

**"****Maybe there was a fight and — and they dragged him off, Professor?" Cris suggested, trying not to imagine how badly wounded a man would have to be to leave those stains spattered halfway up the walls.**

**"I don't think so," said Dumbledore quietly, peering behind an overstuffed armchair lying on its side.**

**"****You mean he's —?"**

**"****Still here somewhere? Yes."**

**And without warning, Dumbledore swooped, plunging the tip of his wand into the seat of the overstuffed armchair, which yelled, "Ouch!"**

"He disguised himself as an armchair?" Gwen asked.

"Yep," Remus said with a smile.

"Well, that's different; I wonder why he did it." Cris said.

"I guess we'll find out." Hermione said.

**"****Good evening, Horace," said Dumbledore, straightening up again.**

**Cris' jaw dropped her hair instantly turned a light green. Where a split second before there had been an armchair, there now crouched an enormously fat, bald, old man who was massaging his lower belly and squinting up at Dumbledore with an aggrieved and watery eye.**

**"****There was no need to stick the wand in that hard," he said gruffly, clambering to his feet. "It hurt."**

The group stifled their chuckles so Moony could continue reading.

**The wand light sparkled on his shiny pate, his prominent eyes, his enormous, silver, walrus like mustache, and the highly polished buttons on the maroon velvet jacket he was wearing over a pair of lilac silk pajamas. The top of his head barely reached Dumbledore's chin. Cris shook her head as she saw her hair was light green and it went back to black.**

**"****What gave it away?" he grunted as he staggered to his feet, still rubbing his lower belly. He seemed remarkably unabashed for a man who had just been discovered pretending to be an armchair.**

**"****My dear Horace," said Dumbledore, looking amused, "if the Death Eaters really had come to call, the Dark Mark would have been set over the house."**

**The wizard clapped a pudgy hand to his vast forehead.**

**"****The Dark Mark," he muttered. "Knew there was something… ah well.**

"I don't think he knows the spell." Robin said.

"Well, you can't get everything." Remus said.

**Wouldn't have had time anyway, I'd only just put the finishing touches to my upholstery when you entered the room."**

**He heaved a great sigh that made the ends of his mustache flutter.**

**"Would you like my assistance clearing up?" asked Dumbledore politely.**

**"****Please," said the other.**

**They stood back to back, the tall thin wizard and the short round one, and waved their wands in one identical sweeping motion.**

**The furniture flew back to its original places; ornaments re-formed in midair, feathers zoomed into their cushions; torn books repaired themselves as they landed upon their shelves; oil lanterns soared onto side tables and reignited; a vast collection of splintered silver picture frames flew glittering across the room and alighted, whole and untarnished, upon a desk; rips, cracks, and holes healed everywhere, and the walls wiped themselves clean.**

"Man, I wish I could do that, it would make chores so much easier." Cris said.

"And you'd get no crap from the Dursley's." Gwen said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Cris said.

"Somehow, I think Petunia will give you something else to do." Lily said.

"Probably." Cris said.

**"****What kind of blood was that, incidentally?" asked Dumbledore loudly over the chiming of the newly un-smashed grandfather clock.**

**"****On the walls? Dragon," shouted the wizard called Horace, as, with a deafening grinding and tinkling, the chandelier screwed itself back into the ceiling.**

**There was a final plunk from the piano, and silence.**

**"****Yes, dragon," repeated the wizard conversationally. "My last bottle, and prices are sky-high at the moment. Still, it might be reusable."**

**He stumped over to a small crystal bottle standing on top of a sideboard and held it up to the light, examining the thick liquid within.**

**"****Hmm. Bit dusty."**

**He set the bottle back on the sideboard and sighed. It was then that his gaze fell upon Cris.**

**"****Oho," he said, his large round eyes flying to Cris' forehead and the lightning-shaped scar it bore though somewhat hidden by her bangs. "Oho!"**

"And now he'll try to recruit you." Sirius groaned.

"Recruit me for what?" Cris asked.

"Slug Club," the marauders said.

"What's that?" the current group of students asked.

"It's a group of students that he collects, I'm sure it'll explain." Lily said.

"It makes it sound like we're dolls." Cris muttered.

"I know." Fred said.

**"****This," said Dumbledore, moving forward to make the introduction, "is Cristal Potter. Cris, this is an old friend and colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn."**

**Slughorn turned on Dumbledore, his expression shrewd. "So that's how you thought you'd persuade me, is it? Well, the answer's no, Albus."**

"I think he was expecting you." Padfoot said.

"I think he was too." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

**He pushed past Cris, his face turned resolutely away with the air of a man trying to resist temptation.**

**"****I suppose we can have a drink, at least?" asked Dumbledore. "For old time's sake?"**

**Slughorn hesitated.**

**"****All right then, one drink," he said ungraciously.**

**Dumbledore smiled at Cris and directed her toward a chair not unlike the one that Slughorn had so recently impersonated, which stood right beside the newly burning fire and a brightly glowing oil lamp. Cris took the seat with the distinct impression that Dumbledore, for some reason, wanted to keep her as visible as possible. Certainly when Slughorn, who had been busy with decanters and glasses, turned to face the room again, his eyes fell immediately upon Cris.**

**"****Hmpf," he said, looking away quickly as though frightened of hurting his eyes. "Here —" He gave a drink to Dumbledore, who had sat down without invitation, thrust the tray at Cris, and then sank into the cushions of the repaired sofa and a disgruntled silence. His legs were so short they did not touch the floor.**

**"****Well, how have you been keeping, Horace?" Dumbledore asked.**

**"****Not so well," said Slughorn at once. "Weak chest. Wheezy. Rheumatism too. Can't move like I used to. Well, that's to be expected. Old age. Fatigue."**

**"****And yet you must have moved fairly quickly to prepare such a welcome for us at such short notice," said Dumbledore. "You can't have had more than three minutes' warning?"**

**Slughorn said, half irritably, half proudly, "Two.**

"He did that in two minutes?" George asked. He looked over at Fred and Cris caught the look as well as Mrs. Weasley said.

"You two better not think about doing anything." Mrs. Weasley said.

"We weren't planning anything mum," Fred said.

"Honestly," George said. Mrs. Weasley watched them for a bit and went back to listen to the book.

"Whatever you have planned, I want in." Cris whispered.

"Alright, Bambi." They whispered back.

**Didn't hear my Intruder Charm go off, I was taking a bath. Still," he added sternly, seeming to pull himself back together again, "the fact remains that I'm an old man, Albus. A tired old man who's earned the right to a quiet life and a few creature comforts."**

**He certainly had those, thought Cris, looking around the room. It was stuffy and cluttered, yet nobody could say it was uncomfortable; there were soft chairs and footstools, drinks and books, boxes of chocolates and plump cushions. If Cris had not known who lived there, she would have guessed at a rich, fussy old lady.**

**"****You're not yet as old as I am, Horace," said Dumbledore.**

"No one is as old as Dumbledore." Sirius said.

"Ah, but my brother is four years younger than me." Dumbledore said.

"Alright, no one is as old as the Dumbledore's." Sirius said.

**"Well, maybe you ought to think about retirement yourself," said Slughorn bluntly. His pale gooseberry eyes had found Dumbledore's injured hand. "Reactions not what they were, I see."**

**"****You're quite right," said Dumbledore serenely, shaking back his sleeve to reveal the tips of those burned and blackened ringers; the sight of them made the back of Cris' neck prickle unpleasantly. "I am undoubtedly slower than I was. But on the other hand…"**

**He shrugged and spread his hands wide, as though to say that age had its compensations, and Cris noticed a ring on his uninjured hand that she had never seen Dumbledore wear before: It was large, rather clumsily made of what looked like gold, and was set with a heavy black stone that had cracked down the middle. **

"What in the world." Remus murmured.

**Slughorn's eyes lingered for a moment on the ring too, and Cris saw a tiny frown momentarily crease his wide forehead.**

**"****So, all these precautions against intruders, Horace… are they for the Death Eaters' benefit, or mine?" asked Dumbledore.**

**"****What would the Death Eaters want with a poor broken-down old buffer like me?" demanded Slughorn.**

"You never know." Kingsley said.

**"****I imagine that they would want you to turn your considerable talents to coercion, torture, and murder," said Dumbledore. "Are you really telling me that they haven't come recruiting yet?"**

**Slughorn eyed Dumbledore balefully for a moment, then muttered, "I haven't given them the chance. I've been on the move for a year. Never stay in one place more than a week. Move from Muggle house to Muggle house — the owners of this place are on holiday in the Canary Islands — it's been very pleasant, I'll be sorry to leave. It's quite easy once you know how, one simple Freezing Charm on these absurd burglar alarms they use instead of Sneako-scopes and make sure the neighbors don't spot you bringing in the piano."**

**"****Ingenious," said Dumbledore. "But it sounds a rather tiring existence for a broken-down old buffer in search of a quiet life. Now, if you were to return to Hogwarts —"**

**"****If you're going to tell me my life would be more peaceful at that pestilential school, you can save your breath, Albus! I might have been in hiding, but some funny rumors have reached me since Dolores Umbridge left! If that's how you treat teachers these days —"**

"Just the ones who deserve it." Ginny said.

**"****Professor Umbridge ran afoul of our centaur herd," said Dumbledore. "I think you, Horace, would have known better than to stride into the forest and call a horde of angry centaurs 'filthy half-breeds.'"**

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid." Charlie said.

**"****That's what she did, did she?" said Slughorn. "Idiotic woman. Never liked her."**

**Cris chuckled and both Dumbledore and Slughorn looked round at her.**

**"****Sorry," Cris said hastily. "It's just — I didn't like her either."**

"No one did." Ron said.

"Well except for the Slytherins and Filch." Fred said.

**Dumbledore stood up rather suddenly.**

**"****Are you leaving?" asked Slughorn at once, looking hopeful.**

**"****No, I was wondering whether I might use your bathroom," said Dumbledore.**

**"****Oh," said Slughorn, clearly disappointed. "Second on the left down the hall."**

**Dumbledore strode from the room. Once the door had closed behind him, there was silence. After a few moments, Slughorn got to his feet but seemed uncertain what to do with himself. He shot a furtive look at Cris, then crossed to the fire and turned his back on it, warming his wide behind.**

**"Don't think I don't know why he's brought you," he said abruptly.**

**Cris merely looked at Slughorn. Slughorn's watery eyes slid over Cris' scar, this time taking in the rest of her face.**

**"****You look very like your father."**

**"****Yeah, I've been told," said Cris.**

**"****Except for your eyes. You've got — -"**

**"****My mother's eyes, yeah." Cris had heard it so often she found it a bit wearing.**

**"****Hmpf. Yes, well. You shouldn't have favorites as a teacher, of course, but she was one of mine. Your mother," Slughorn added, in answer to Cris' questioning look. **

**"****Lily Evans. One of the brightest I ever taught. Vivacious, you know. Charming girl. I used to tell her she ought to have been in my House. Very cheeky answers I used to get back too."**

"You were always good at those." Prongs said.

"And it seems Cris picked it up." Remus said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Lily said with a smile.

**"Which was your House?"**

**"I was Head of Slytherin," said Slughorn. "Oh, now," he went on quickly, seeing the expression on Cris' face and wagging a stubby ringer at him, "don't go holding that against me! You'll be Gryffindor like her, I suppose? Yes, it usually goes in families. Not always, though. Ever heard of Sirius Black? **

**You must have done — been in the papers for the last couple of years —"**

"I should hope he remembered me." Padfoot said.

"Merlin knows you two caused enough trouble in class." Kit said.

**"****Well, anyway, he was a big pal of your father's at school. The whole Black family had been in my House, but Sirius ended up in Gryffindor! Shame — he is a talented boy. I got his brother, Regulus, when he came along, but I'd have liked the set." **

"I don't belong in Slytherin." Padfoot said.

"No, you don't." Prongs said.

**He sounded like an enthusiastic collector who had been outbid at auction. Apparently lost in memories, he gazed at the opposite wall, turning idly on the spot to ensure an even heat on his backside.**

**"****Your mother was Muggle-born, of course. Couldn't believe it when I found out. Thought she must have been pure-blood, she was so good." **

"Did you really think I was a Pure-blood?" Lily asked.

"You sure seemed to know everything, I wasn't exactly sure." Prongs said. Lily grinned as did Lily J.

"What are you grinning about?" Padfoot asked.

"I was thinking of another Muggleborn bookworm I know." She said.

"And who is that?" Hermione asked.

"It's not you, Aunt Mione; it's my friend Brandy, sweet girl really." Lily J said.

**"****One of my best friends is Muggle-born," said Cris, "and she's the best in our year."**

"You're not far behind." Hermione said.

"Sorry," Cris said. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

**"****Funny how that sometimes happens, isn't it?" said Slughorn.**

**"****Not really," said Cris coldly.**

**Slughorn looked down at her in surprise. "You mustn't think I'm prejudiced!" he said. "No, no, no! Haven't I just said your mother was one of my all-time favorite students? And there was Dirk Cresswell in the year after her too — now Head of the Goblin Liaison Office, of course — another Muggle-born, a very gifted student, and still gives me excellent inside information on the goings-on at Gringotts!" **

Keiran and Teddy snorted back a laugh while the other future kids tried really hard not to laugh.

"What are you lot laughing about?" Bill asked.

"Nothing," James said.

"It'll be in the next book." Scarlett said.

**He bounced up and down a little, smiling in a self-satisfied way, and pointed at the many glittering photograph frames on the dresser, each peopled with tiny moving occupants.**

**"****All ex-students, all signed. You'll notice Barnabas Cuffe, editor of the Daily Prophet; he's always interested to hear my take on the day's news. And Ambrosius Flume, of Honeydukes — a hamper every birthday, and all because I was able to give him an introduction to Ciceron Harkisss who gave him his first job! And at the back — you'll see her if you just crane your neck — that's Gwenog Jones, who of course captains the Holyhead Harpies… People are always astonished to hear I'm on first-name terms with the Harpies, and free tickets whenever I want them!" **

"Aunt Ginny still gets free tickets." Lily J said.

**This thought seemed to cheer him up enormously.**

**"****And all these people know where to find you, to send you stuff?" asked Cris, who could not help wondering why the Death Eaters had not yet tracked down Slughorn if hampers of sweets, Quidditch tickets, and visitors craving his advice and opinions could find him.**

**The smile slid from Slughorn's face as quickly as the blood from his walls.**

**"****Of course not," he said, looking down at Cris. "I have been out of touch with everybody for a year."**

"Somehow I doubt that." Remus said.

**Cris had the impression that the words shocked Slughorn himself; he looked quite unsettled for a moment. Then he shrugged.**

**"****Still… the prudent wizard keeps his head down in such times. All very well for Dumbledore to talk, but taking up a post at Hogwarts just now would be tantamount to declaring my public allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix! And while I'm sure they're very admirable and brave and all the rest of it, I don't personally fancy the mortality rate —" **

"Well considering a lot of the original Order were killed I don't blame him." Mr. Weasley said.

"How many survived this go around?" Sirius asked.

"Quite a few, but I won't name names." Teddy said.

**"****You don't have to join the Order to teach at Hogwarts," said Cris, who could not quite keep a note of derision out of her voice: It was hard to sympathize with Slughorn's cosseted existence when she remembered Sirius, crouching in a cave and living on rats. "Most of the teachers aren't in it, and none of them has ever been killed — well, unless you count Quirrell, and he got what he deserved seeing as he was working with Voldemort."**

**Cris had been sure Slughorn would be one of those wizards who could not bear to hear Voldemort's name spoken aloud, and was not disappointed: Slughorn gave a shudder and a squawk of protest, which Cris ignored.**

**"****I reckon the staff are safer than most people while Dumbledore's headmaster; he's supposed to be the only one Voldemort ever feared, isn't he?" Cris went on.**

**Slughorn gazed into space for a moment or two: He seemed to be thinking over Cris' words.**

**"Well, yes, it is true that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has never sought a fight with Dumbledore," he muttered grudgingly. "And I suppose one could argue that as I have not joined the Death Eaters, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can hardly count me a friend… in which case, I might well be safer a little closer to Albus… I cannot pretend that Amelia Bones' death did not shake me… If she, with all her Ministry contacts and protection…"**

"If Voldemort wants you dead you'll die, unless you're Cris, of course." Charlie said.

"Hey, it isn't my fault that he's failed on multiple occasions." Cris said.

**Dumbledore reentered the room and Slughorn jumped as though he had forgotten he was in the house.**

**"****Oh, there you are, Albus," he said. "You've been a very long lime. Upset stomach?"**

**"****No, I was merely reading the Muggle magazines," said Dumbledore. "I do love knitting patterns. Well, Cris, we have trespassed upon Horace's hospitality quite long enough; I think it is time for us to leave."**

**Not at all reluctant to obey, Cris jumped to her feet. Slughorn seemed taken aback.**

**"****You're leaving?"**

**"****Yes, indeed. I think I know a lost cause when I see one."**

"Are you sure you weren't a Slytherin, sir?" Charlie asked.

"No, but I came very close, like Cris." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"That doesn't surprise me at all." Remus said.

**"****Lost…?"**

**Slughorn seemed agitated. He twiddled his fat thumbs and fidgeted as he watched Dumbledore fasten his traveling cloak, and Cris zip up her jacket.**

**"****Well, I'm sorry you don't want the job, Horace," said Dumbledore, raising his uninjured hand in a farewell salute. "Hogwarts would have been glad to see you back again. Our greatly increased security notwithstanding, you will always be welcome to visit, should you wish to."**

**"****Yes… well… very gracious… as I say…"**

**"****Good-bye, then."**

**"****Bye," said Cris.**

**They were at the front door when there was a shout from behind them.**

**"****All right, all right, I'll do it!"**

"Good grief, you twisted his arm." Gwen said with a laugh.

"I don't think they did that." Ron said.

"Ron, it's a figure of speech." Cris said.

"Oh,"

**Dumbledore turned to see Slughorn standing breathless in the doorway to the sitting room.**

**"****You will come out of retirement?"**

**"****Yes, yes," said Slughorn impatiently. "I must be mad, but yes."**

**"****Wonderful," said Dumbledore, beaming. "Then, Horace, we shall see you on the first of September."**

**"****Yes, I daresay you will," grunted Slughorn.**

**As they set off down the garden path, Slughorn's voice floated after them, "I'll want a pay rise, Dumbledore!"**

"Well, at least you got him." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Dumbledore chuckled. The garden gate swung shut behind them, and they set off back down the hill through the dark and the swirling mist.**

**"****Well done, Cris," said Dumbledore.**

**"****I didn't do anything," said Cris in surprise.**

**"****Oh yes you did. You showed Horace exactly how much he stands to gain by returning to Hogwarts. Did you like him?"**

**"****Er…"**

**Cris wasn't sure whether she liked Slughorn or not. She supposed he had been pleasant in his way, but he had also seemed vain and, whatever he said to the contrary, much too surprised that a Muggle-born should make a good witch.**

"There are many who think that, though why, I am not sure." Sirius said.

**"****Horace," said Dumbledore, relieving Cris of the responsibility to say any of this, "likes his comfort. He also likes the company of the famous, the successful, and the powerful. He enjoys the feeling that he influences these people. He has never wanted to occupy the throne himself; he prefers the backseat — more room to spread out, you see. He used to handpick favorites at Hogwarts, sometimes for their ambition or their brains, sometimes for their charm or their talent, and he had an uncanny knack for choosing those who would go on to become outstanding in their various fields. Horace formed a kind of club of his favorites with himself at the center, making introductions, forging useful contacts between members, and always reaping some kind of benefit in return, whether a free box of his favorite crystallized pineapple or the chance to recommend the next junior member of the Goblin liaison Office."**

**Cris had a sudden and vivid mental image of a great swollen spider, spinning a web around it, twitching a thread here and there to bring its large and juicy flies a little closer.**

Ron shuddered at that and sent a glare towards Cris who sent an apologetic took towards him.

**"****I tell you all this," Dumbledore continued, "not to turn you against Horace — or, as we must now call him, Professor Slughorn — but to put you on your guard. He will undoubtedly try to collect you, Cris. You would be the jewel of his collection; 'the Girl Who Lived'… or, as they call you these days, 'the Chosen One.'"**

**At these words, a chill that had nothing to do with the surrounding mist stole over Cris. She was reminded of words she had heard a few weeks ago, words that had a horrible and particular meaning to her: Neither can live while the other survives… **

**Dumbledore had stopped walking, level with the church they had passed earlier.**

**"This will do, Cris. If you will grasp my arm."**

**Braced this time, Cris was ready for the Apparition, but still found it unpleasant. **

"The second time is always a little better but you never really get used to it." Sirius said.

"Joy," Cris said.

**When the pressure disappeared and she found herself able to breathe again, she was standing in a country lane beside Dumbledore and looking ahead to the crooked silhouette of her second favorite building in the world: the Burrow.**

**In spite of the feeling of dread that had just swept through her, her spirits could not help but lift at the sight of it. Ron was in there… and so was Mrs. Weasley, who could cook better than anyone she knew…**

**"****If you don't mind, Cris," said Dumbledore, as they passed through the gate, "I'd like a few words with you before we part. In private. Perhaps in here?"**

**Dumbledore pointed toward a run-down stone outhouse where the Weasleys kept their broomsticks. **

**A little puzzled, Cris followed Dumbledore through the creaking door into a space a little smaller than the average cupboard.**

Cris mentally shuddered, she wasn't sure if she'll ever get over the slight claustrophobia she had.

**Dumbledore illuminated the tip of his wand, so that it glowed like a torch, and smiled down at Cris.**

**"I hope you will forgive me for mentioning it, Cris, but I am pleased and a little proud at how well you seem to be coping after everything that happened at the Ministry.****"**

**Cris swallowed, she almost lost Sirius, and she thanked every deity she knew that he was safe and was there for his own son. **

"**It was cruel for you to find out about the prophecy like that. You seem to be coping with it rather well." **

**Cris nodded, her eyes fixed resolutely on the spider now climbing Dumbledore's hat. **

**She could tell that Dumbledore understood, that he might even suspect that until his letter arrived, Cris had spent nearly all her time at the Dursley's lying on her bed, refusing meals, and staring at the misted window, full of the chill emptiness that she had come to associate with Dementors.**

"**It's hard, knowing what the Prophecy says and why Emmeline died to protect Sirius." Cris said. **

"We'll do everything we can to make sure you won't have to deal with this." Lily said. Cris smiled she really hoped that they will change everything.

"**And I'm sure Sirius and whoever you tell about the prophecy will help you. You don't have to fight this alone." Dumbledore said. Cris looked up at him and felt the tears filling her eyes again.**

"**But while I was at the Dursley's …" Cris said her voice barely a whisper, "I realized I can't shut myself away or crack up. I can't do that, especially to Keiran, **

"Why me?" Keiran asked.

"Because you're a baby and you were born in the middle of the war." Cris said. Keiran nodded he understood now.

**He was born in the middle of this war. And, anyway, life's too short… look at Madame Bones…It could be me next or anyone I care about. But if it is me," she said fiercely now looking directly into Dumbledore's blue eyes gleaming in the wand light, "I'll make sure I take as many Death Eaters with me as I can, and Voldemort too if I can manage it." **

"That's the type of attitude you should have." Sirius said.

"But it's also the type that could get you killed." Lily said.

"Well I didn't get killed so we're all good." Cris said.

**"****Spoken both like your mother and father's daughter!" said Dumbledore, with an approving pat on Cris' back. "I take my hat off to you — or I would, if I were not afraid of showering you in spiders.**

Ron shuddered again.

**"****And now, Cris, on a closely related subject… I gather that you have been taking the Daily Prophet over the last two weeks?"**

**"****Yes," said Cris, and her heart beat a little faster.**

**"****Then you will have seen that there have been not so much leaks as floods concerning your adventure in the Hall of Prophecy?"**

**"****Yes," said Cris again. "And now everyone knows that I'm the one —"**

**"****No, they do not," interrupted Dumbledore. "There are only three people in the whole world who know the full contents of the prophecy made about you and Lord Voldemort, and two of them are standing in this smelly, spidery broom shed. The other is in the house not too far from here. It is true; however, that many have guessed, correctly, that Voldemort sent his Death Eaters to steal a prophecy, and that the prophecy concerned you.**

**"****Now, I think I am correct in saying that you have not told anybody that you know what the prophecy said?"**

**"****No," said Cris.**

**"A wise decision, on the whole," said Dumbledore. "Although I think you ought to relax it in favor of your friends, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger. **

"You should tell us, I mean we already know but you should tell us." Hermione said.

**"Yes," he continued, when Cris looked startled, "I think they ought to know. You do them a disservice by not confiding something this important to them."**

"Exactly," Ron said.

**"****I didn't want —"**

**"— ****to worry or frighten them?" said Dumbledore, surveying Cris over the top of his half-moon spectacles. "Or perhaps, to confess that you yourself are worried and frightened? You need your friends, Cris and your family."**

**Cris said nothing, but Dumbledore did not seem to require an answer. He continued, "On a different, though related, subject, it is my wish that you take private lessons with me this year." **

"Private lessons?" Charlie asked wide eyed.

"With Dumbledore," Bill said.

"I wonder what you'll be doing." Remus muttered.

**"****Private — with you?" said Cris, surprised out of her preoccupied silence.**

**"****Yes. I think it is time that I took a greater hand in your education."**

**"****What will you be teaching me, sir?"**

**"****Oh, a little of this, a little of that," said Dumbledore airily.**

"I wonder what that means." Lily said.

"I guess we'll find out." Remus said.

**Cris waited hopefully, but Dumbledore did not elaborate, so she asked something else that had been bothering her slightly.**

**"****If I'm having lessons with you, I won't have to do Occlumency lessons with Snape, will I?"**

**"****No those were just a waste of time."**

"Now you realize it," Cris muttered.

**''****Professor Snape, Cris — and no, you will not."**

**"****Good," said Cris in relief, "because they were a —"**

**She stopped, careful not to say what she really thought.**

**"****I think the word 'fiasco' would be a good one here," said Dumbledore, nodding.**

"That's one word to describe it." Padfoot said.

**Cris laughed.**

**"****Well, that means I won't see much of Professor Snape from now on," she said, "because he won't let me carry on Potions unless I get 'Outstanding' in my OWL., which I doubt I got."**

**"****Don't count your owls before they are delivered," said Dumbledore gravely. **

**"****Which, now I think of it, ought to be some time later today. Now, two more things, Cris, before we part.**

**"****Firstly, I wish you to keep your Invisibility Cloak with you at all times from this moment onward. Even within Hogwarts itself. Just in case, you understand me?" **

"That's something you should have anyway, you never know when it'll come in handy." Prongs said.

**Cris nodded.**

**"****And lastly, while you stay here, the Burrow has been given the highest security the Ministry of Magic can provide. These measures have caused a certain amount of inconvenience to Arthur and Molly — all their post, for instance, is being searched at the Ministry before being sent on. They do not mind in the slightest, for their only concern is your safety. However, it would be poor repayment if you risked your neck while staying with them."**

"Cris, don't you dare feel guilty." Ron said.

"I wasn't," Cris said.

"Yea right, I could see it bubbling up." Hermione said. Cris blushed and hide her face in her hair.

**"****I understand," said Cris quickly.**

**"Very well, then," said Dumbledore, pushing open the broom shed door and stepping out into the yard. "I see a light in the kitchen. Let us not deprive Molly any longer of the chance to deplore how thin you are."**

"That's it." Moony said. He passed it to Padfoot who started the next chapter.

**A.N.**

**The Black Forest Fire is still going strong and is now the most destructive fire in Colorado History. Please keep Colorado in your thoughts and thank you for your awesome reviews!**


	154. Chapter 5: Excess of Phelgm

"**Chapter 5: Excess of Phlegm," **Padfoot said.

"What?" the group asked.

"Um, it has to do with my parents, and that's all I'm telling you." Victoire said. Bill looked over at Fleur and they hoped it was nothing bad.

**Cris and Dumbledore approached the back door of the Burrow, which was surrounded by the familiar litter of old Wellington boots and rusty cauldrons; Cris could hear the soft clucking of sleepy chickens coming from a distant shed. Dumbledore knocked three times and Cris saw sudden movement behind the kitchen window.**

**"Who's there?" said a nervous voice she recognized as Mrs. Weasley's. "Declare yourself!"**

**"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Cris."**

**The door opened at once. There stood Mrs. Weasley, short, plump, and wearing an old green dressing gown.**

**"Cris, dear! Gracious, Albus, you gave me a fright, you said not to expect you before morning! Sirius already arrived, he went back home he'll be here in the morning."**

"Technically it is morning." George said.

"Not now George," Mrs. Weasley said.

**"We were lucky," said Dumbledore, ushering Cris over the threshold. "Slughorn proved much more persuadable than I had expected. Cris' doing, of course. Ah, hello, Nymphadora!"**

"What am I doing there?" Tonks asked.

"Well the Burrow is now headquarters as Grimmauld is not safe." Mrs. Weasley said.

"True, maybe I'm just hanging out." Tonks said.

**Cris looked around and saw that Mrs. Weasley was not alone, despite the lateness of the hour. A young witch with a pale, heart-shaped face and mousy brown hair was sitting at the table clutching a large mug between her hands.**

"Why is my hair brown?" Tonks asked.

"Maybe you wanted it brown." Cris said.

"No, brown is my natural color." Tonks said. "If it's brown that means I can't morph."

"We can lose the ability to morph?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, especially if you're emotionally unstable." Tonks said.

"Oh, I know why." Keiran said.

"How do you know?" Tonks asked.

"It has do with Teddy, and that's all I'm saying." Scarlett said. That got most of the room concerned but they didn't ask as Padfoot continued reading.

"**Hello, Professor," she said. "Wotcher, Cris."**

**"Hi, Tonks."**

**Cris thought she looked drawn, even ill, and there was something forced in her smile. Certainly her appearance was less colorful than usual without her customary shade of bubble-gum-pink hair.**

**"I'd better be off," she said quickly, standing up and pulling her cloak around her shoulders. "Thanks for the tea and sympathy, Molly."**

"It might have to do with Emmeline's death, we hung out a lot." Tonks said.

"You two do seem pretty close." Kingsley said.

"As much as I like being your partner Kings, I need girl time." Tonks said with a smile and laugh.

**"Please don't leave on my account," said Dumbledore courteously, "I cannot stay, I have urgent matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour."**

**"No, no, I need to get going," said Tonks, not meeting Dumbledore's eyes. "'Night…"**

**"Dear, why not come to dinner at the weekend, Remus, Mad-Eye, Sirius and Robin are coming…?"**

**"No, really, Molly… thanks anyway… Good night, every-one."**

**Tonks hurried past Dumbledore and Cris into the yard; a few paces beyond the doorstep, she turned on the spot and vanished into thin air. Cris noticed that Mrs. Weasley looked troubled.**

**"Well, I shall see you at Hogwarts, Cris," said Dumbledore. "Take care of yourself. Molly, your servant."**

**He made Mrs. Weasley a bow and followed Tonks, vanishing at precisely the same spot.**

"We have an Apparation point?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"It certainly seems so." Remus said.

"It seems to be safer too." Robin said.

"Our house probably has that as well." Sirius said.

**Mrs. Weasley closed the door on the empty yard and then steered Cris by the shoulders into the full glow of the lantern on the table to examine her appearance.**

**"You're like Ron," she sighed, looking her up and down. "Both of you look as though you've had Stretching jinxes put on you.**

"I finally grew!?" Cris exclaimed.

"Mum, you're five-ten in our time." James said with a chuckle.

"I won't be short forever!" Cris said with a smile.

**I swear Ron's grown four inches since I last bought him school robes. Are you hungry, Cris?"**

**"Yeah, I am," said Cris, suddenly realizing just how hungry she was,**

**"Sit down, dear, I'll knock something up."**

**As Cris sat down, a furry ginger cat with a squashed face lumped onto her knees and settled there, purring.**

**"So Hermione's here?" she asked happily as she tickled Crookshanks behind the ears.**

"No, Aunt Ginny nicked him." Al said.

"No, dad did." Scarlett said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"No, you're actually there." Victoire said.

**"Oh yes, she arrived the day before yesterday," said Mrs. Weasley, rapping a large iron pot with her wand. It bounced onto the stove with a loud clang and began to bubble at once. "Everyone's in bed, of course, we didn't expect you for hours. Here you are…"**

**She tapped the pot again; it rose into the air, flew toward Cris, and tipped over; Mrs. Weasley slid a bowl nearly beneath it just in time to catch the stream of thick, steaming onion soup.**

"That's cool!" Gwen said.

**"Bread, dear?"**

**"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."**

**She waved her wand over her shoulder; a loaf of bread and a knife soared gracefully onto the table; as the loaf sliced itself and the soup pot dropped back onto the stove, Mrs. Weasley sat down opposite him.**

**"So you persuaded Horace Slughorn to take the job?"**

**Cris nodded, her mouth so full of hot soup that she could not speak.**

**"He taught Arthur and me," said Mrs. Weasley. "He was at Hogwarts for ages, started around the same time as Dumbledore, I think. Did you like him?"**

"He seems out there." Cris said.

"That he is, but he is a good teacher." Sirius said.

**Her mouth now full of bread, Cris shrugged and gave a noncommittal jerk of the head.**

**"I know what you mean," said Mrs. Weasley, nodding wisely. "Of course he can be charming when he wants to be, but Arthur's never liked him much. The Ministry's littered with Slughorn's old favorites, he was always good at giving leg ups, but he never had much time for Arthur… didn't seem to think he was enough of a highflier. Well, that just shows you, even Slughorn makes mistakes. I don't know whether Ron's told you in any of his letters… it's only just happened… but Arthur's been promoted!" **

"Woohoo!" the Weasley kids shouted.

"Really?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Really." Keiran said.

**It could not have been clearer that Mrs. Weasley had been bursting to say this.**

**Cris swallowed a large amount of very hot soup and thought she could feel her throat blistering.**

**"That's great!" she gasped.**

**"You are sweet," beamed Mrs. Weasley, possibly taking her watering eyes for emotion at the news.**

Mrs. Weasley smiled and shook her head.

**"Yes, Rufus Scrimgeour has set up several new offices in response to the present situation, and Arthur's heading the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects.**

"That's a mouth-full but that's great." Mr. Weasley said.

**It's a big job, he's got ten people reporting to him now!"**

"That's amazing." Bill said.

**"What exactly?"**

**"Well, you see, in all the panic about You-Know-Who, odd things have been cropping up for sale everywhere, things that are supposed to guard against You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters.****You can imagine the kind of thing… so-called protective potions that are really gravy with a bit of bubotuber pus added, or instructions for defensive jinxes that actually make your ears fall off…**

"And people are dumb enough to fall for them?" Gwen asked.

"People do strange things to protect themselves." Charlie said.

**Well, in the main the perpetrators are just people like Mundungus Fletcher, who've never done an honest day's work in their lives and are taking advantage of how frightened everybody is, but every now and then something really nasty turns up. The other day Arthur confiscated a box of cursed Sneakoscopes that were almost certainly planted by a Death Eater. So you see, it's a very important job, and I tell him it's just silly to miss dealing with spark plugs and toasters and all the rest of that Muggle rubbish." Mrs. Weasley ended her speech with a stern look, as if it had been Cris suggesting that it was natural to miss spark plugs.**

**"Is Mr. Weasley still at work?" Cris asked.**

**"Yes, he is. As a matter of fact, he's a tiny bit late… He said he'd be back around midnight…"**

**She turned to look at a large clock that was perched awkwardly on top of a pile of sheets in the washing basket at the end of the table. Cris recognized it at once: It had nine hands, each inscribed with the name of a family member, and usually hung on the Weasleys' sitting room wall, though its current position suggested that Mrs. Weasley had taken to carrying it around the house with her.**

**Every single one of its nine hands was now pointing at "mortal peril."**

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened. It hadn't pointed at that since the first war. Mr. Weasley grabbed her hand to comfort her.

**"It's been like that for a while now," said Mrs. Weasley, in an unconvincingly casual voice, "ever since You-Know-Who came back into the open. I suppose everybody's in mortal danger now… I don't think it can be just our family… but I don't know anyone else who's got a clock like this, so I can't check. Oh!"**

**With a sudden exclamation she pointed at the clock's face. Mr. Weasley's hand had switched to "traveling."**

**"He's coming!"**

**And sure enough, a moment later there was a knock on the back door. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and hurried to it; with one hand on the doorknob and her face pressed against the wood she called softly, "Arthur, is that you?"**

**"Yes," came Mr. Weasley's weary voice. "But I would say that even if I were a Death Eater, dear. Ask the question!"**

**"Oh, honestly…"**

**"Molly!"**

**"All right, all right… What is your dearest ambition?" **

Mr. Weasley blushed brightly.

**"To find out how airplanes stay up."**

"Really? That's what you want to find out?" Hermione asked.

"Do you know?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"The basics, but that's it." Hermione said.

"Well tell us." Ron said.

"Planes make high velocity and high pressure air below its wings. Hence it is lifted up into the air as air above plane has normal pressure." Hermione said.

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yep," Hermione said.

"I still don't get it." Ron said.

"We'll explain it better later." Cris said.

**Mrs. Weasley nodded and turned the doorknob, but apparently Mr. Weasley was holding tight to it on the other side, because the door remained firmly shut.**

**"Molly! I've got to ask you your question first!"**

**"Arthur, really, this is just silly…"**

**"What do you like me to call you when we're alone together?"**

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley blushed brightly. "Um, kids if you don't want to hear this than cover your ears." Mr. Weasley said.

Padfoot looked around trying very hard to laugh at the nickname.

"Padfoot, just read." Prongs said. The Weasley kids covered their eyes as well as the future kids.

**Even by the dim light of the lantern Cris could tell that Mrs. Weasley had turned bright red; she herself felt suddenly warm around the ears and neck, and hastily gulped soup, clattering her spoon as loudly as she could against the bowl. **

Padfoot grinned wider before he read the next word. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were blushing brightly.

**"Mollywobbles,"**

"Aww, that's sweet." Tonks said.

"Well the past people will remember everything but everyone else will forget." James said.

"Thanks," Mrs. Weasley said.

**whispered a mortified Mrs. Weasley into the crack at the edge of the door.**

**"Correct," said Mr. Weasley. "Now you can let me in."**

**Mrs. Weasley opened the door to reveal her husband, a thin, balding, red-haired wizard wearing horn-rimmed spectacles and a long and dusty traveling cloak.**

**"I still don't see why we have to go through that every time you come home," said Mrs. Weasley, still pink in the face as she helped her husband out of his cloak. "I mean, a Death Eater might have forced the answer out of you before impersonating you!"**

"I really doubt a Death Eater will be able to get dad to utter that." Bill said.

**"I know, dear, but it's Ministry procedure, and I have to set an example. Something smells good… onion soup?"**

**Mr. Weasley turned hopefully in the direction of the table.**

**"Cris! We didn't expect you until morning!"**

"It is morning." Percy said.

"We've already went through this." Charlie said.

**They shook hands, and Mr. Weasley dropped into the chair beside Cris as Mrs. Weasley set a bowl of soup in front of him too.**

**"Thanks, Molly. It's been a tough night. Some idiot's started selling Metamorph-Medals. Just sling them around your neck and you'll be able to change your appearance at will.**

"Do they actually work?" Gwen asked.

"Nope, it's just another scam, it's better to use your wand to disguise yourself if you aren't a metamorphmagus." Tonks said. Gwen nodded she understood.

**A hundred thousand disguises, all for ten Galleons!"**

**"And what really happens when you put them on?"**

**"Mostly you just turn a fairly unpleasant orange color, but a couple of people have also sprouted tentacle like warts all over their bodies.**

"That's sick," Cris said.

"Though it is a disguise." George said.

**As if St. Mungo's didn't have enough to do already!"**

**"It sounds like the sort of thing Fred and George would find funny," said Mrs. Weasley hesitantly. "Are you sure…?"**

"We wouldn't do that." Fred said.

"Though it is funny." George said.

**"Of course I am!" said Mr. Weasley. "The boys wouldn't do anything like that now, not when people are desperate for protection!"**

**"So is that why you're late, Metamorph-Medals?"**

**"No, we got wind of a nasty backfiring jinx down in Elephant and Castle, but luckily the Magical Law Enforcement Squad had sorted it out by the time we got there…"****  
><strong>**Cris stifled a yawn behind her hand.**

**"Bed," said an undeceived Mrs. Weasley at once. "I've got Fred and George's room all ready for you, you'll have it to yourself."**

"Oooooh, you get to sleep in our room." Fred said kissing her temple.

"I would be careful if I were you." Bill said.

"Why?" Cris asked.

"That's where we created our first products." George said. "Though it'll be safe for you."

**"Why, where are they?" Cris was really hoping to see them at the Burrow.**

**"Oh, they're in Diagon Alley, sleeping in the little flat over their joke shop as they're so busy," said Mrs. Weasley. "I must say, I didn't approve at first, but they do seem to have a bit of a flair for business! Come on, dear, your trunks already up there."**

**"'Night, Mr. Weasley," said Cris, pushing back her chair. Crookshanks leapt lightly from her lap and slunk out of the room.**

**"G'night, Cris," said Mr. Weasley.**

**Cris saw Mrs. Weasley glance at the clock in the washing basket as they left the kitchen. All the hands were once again at "mortal peril."**

**Fred and George's bedroom was on the second floor. Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at a lamp on the bedside table and it ignited at once, bathing the room in a pleasant golden glow. Though a large case of flowers had been placed on a desk in front of the small window, their perfume could not disguise the lingering smell of what Cris thought was gunpowder. **

"Probably not gunpowder but we did explode some things." Fred said.

"For your products?" Remus asked.

"Yep," George said.

**A considerable amount of floor space was devoted to a vast number of unmarked, sealed cardboard boxes, amongst which stood Cris' school trunk. The room looked as though it was being used as a temporary warehouse. Cris just smiled and shook her head; she really did love her boys.**

"Aww," the girls cooed. Fred and George blushed brightly.

**Hedwig hooted happily at Cris from her perch on top of a large wardrobe, then took off through the window; Cris knew she had been waiting to see her before going hunting. Cris bade Mrs. Weasley good night, put on pajamas, and got into one of the beds. There was something hard inside the pillowcase. She groped inside it and pulled out a sticky purple-and-orange sweet, which she recognized as a Puking Pastille. Smiling to herself, she rolled over and was instantly asleep smelling the twins' unique scent that she loved.**

**Seconds later, or so it seemed to Cris, she was awakened by what sounded like cannon fire as the door burst open. Sitting bolt upright, she heard the rasp of the curtains being pulled back: The dazzling sunlight seemed to poke her hard in both eyes. Shielding them with one hand, she groped hopelessly for her glasses with the other.**

**"Wuzzgoinon?"**

**"We didn't know you were here already!" said a loud and excited voice, and she received a sharp blow to the top of the head.**

**"Ron, don't hit her!" said a girl's voice reproachfully.**

**Cris' hand found her glasses and she shoved them on, though the light was so bright she could hardly see anyway. A long, looming shadow quivered in front of her for a moment; she blinked and Ron Weasley came into focus, grinning down at her.**

**"All right?"**

**"Never been better," said Cris, rubbing the top of her head and slumping back onto her pillows. "You?"**

**"Not bad," said Ron, pulling over a cardboard box and sitting on it. "When did you get here? Mum's only just told us!"**

**"About one o'clock this morning."**

**"Were the Muggles all right? Did they treat you okay?"**

"Define alright." Cris said.

"Well you're definitely not alright after the stay in the story." Hermione said.

"How much weight do you lose every summer?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, I don't keep track." Cris said.

**"Same as usual," said Cris, as Hermione perched herself on the edge of her bed, "they didn't talk to me much, but I like it better that way. How're you, Hermione?"**

**"Oh, I'm fine," said Hermione, who was scrutinizing Cris as though she was sickening for something.**

**She thought she knew what was behind this, and as she had no wish to discuss what Dumbledore and Sirius talked about before she went to the hospital wing, at least not yet, she said, "What's the time? Have I missed breakfast?"**

"You need it, I've seen you every summer you're all skin and bones." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron," Cris said.

**"Don't worry about that, Mum's bringing you up a tray; she reckons you look underfed," said Ron, rolling his eyes.**

**"So, what's been going on?"**

**"Nothing much, I've just been stuck at my aunt and uncle's, haven't I?"**

**"Come off it!" said Ron. "You've been off with Dumbledore!"**

**"It wasn't that exciting. He just wanted me to help him persuade this old teacher to come out of retirement. His name's Horace Slughorn."**

**"Oh," said Ron, looking disappointed. "We thought…"**

**Hermione flashed a warning look at Ron, and Ron changed tack at top speed.**

**"… we thought it'd be something like that."**

"I wonder what we were going to say." Ron said.

"I don't know, I know mum asked later but she said you forgot." Lily J said.

"Typical Ron." Cris said with a fond smile shaking his head.

"Oi!" Ron cried.

**"You did?" said Cris, amused.**

**"Yeah… yeah, now Umbridge has left, obviously we need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, don't we? So, er, what's he like?"**

"You think he's a Defense teacher?" Sirius asked amusement evident in his voice.

"He isn't?" the trio asked.

"Nope, he's a potion's teacher." Remus said.

"But we already have Professor Snape," Ron said remembering to use Professor in front of the name.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Professor Snape is going to be our Defense teacher this year." Cris said rolling her eyes.

**"He looks a bit like a walrus, and he used to be Head of Slytherin," said Cris.**

**"Something wrong, Hermione?"**

**She was watching her as though expecting strange symptoms to manifest themselves at any moment. She rearranged her features hastily in an unconvincing smile.**

**"No, of course not! So, um, did Slughorn seem like he'll be a good teacher?"**

**"Dunno," said Cris. "He can't be worse than Umbridge, can he?"**

"No, he can't, he is actually a very good teacher." Lily said with a smile.

**"****I know someone who's worse than Umbridge," said a voice from the doorway. Ron's younger sister slouched into the room, looking irritable.**

**"Hi, Cris."**

**"What's up with you?" Ron asked.**

**"It's her," said Ginny, plonking herself down on Cris' bed. "She's driving me mad." **

"Who?" everyone asked.

"I don't know yet." Ginny said.

_**"What's**_** she done now?" asked Hermione sympathetically.**

**"It's the way she talks to me… you'd think I was about three!"**

**"I know," said Hermione, dropping her voice. "She's so full of herself."**

**Cris was astonished to hear Hermione talking about Mrs. Weasley like this and could not blame Ron for saying angrily, "Can't you two lay off her for five seconds?" **

"You're not talking about your mum are you?" Cris asked.

"I sure hope not." Ron said. Mrs. Weasley was looking at the two girls with an expression Cris couldn't read very well.

**"Oh, that's right, defend her," snapped Ginny. "We all know you can't get enough of her."**

**This seemed an odd comment to make about Ron's mother. Starting to feel that she was missing something, Cris said, "Who are you…?"**

**But her question was answered before she could finish it. The bedroom door flew open again, and Cris instinctively yanked the bedcovers up to her chin so hard that Hermione and Ginny slid off the bed onto the floor.**

**A young woman was standing in the doorway, a woman of such breathtaking beauty that the room seemed to have become strangely airless.****  
><strong>**She was tall and willowy with long blonde hair and appeared to emanate a faint, silvery glow. To complete this vision of perfection, she was carrying a heavily laden breakfast tray. **

"It's Fleur," Cris said.

"You were talking bad about me?" Fleur asked.

"Apparently," Ginny said. "I'm sorry, I actually really like you."

"I like you too," Hermione said. Fleur smiled and chuckled and waved it off.

"Eet es en ze future, you 'ave no control over you're future selves." Fleur said.

**"Cris," she said in a throaty voice. "Eet 'as been too long!"**

"I vonder vhen I vill be back in the story." Viktor said.

"In the next book." Teddy said.

**As she swept over the threshold toward her, Mrs. Weasley was revealed, bobbing along in her wake, looking rather cross.**

**"There was no need to bring up the tray, I was just about to do it myself!"**

**"Eet was no trouble," said Fleur Delacour, setting the tray across Cris' knees and then swooping to kiss her on each cheek: She really felt it was unnecessary but wasn't about to question it. "I 'ave been longing to see 'er. You remember my seester, Gabrielle? She never stops talking about Cris Potter.**

"Yes, she 'as not stopped talking about you, she wants to be just like you." Fleur said.

"Auntie Gabrielle mellowed out after she met Uncle Dennis." Victoire said.

"That's very sweet." Fleur said with a smile.

**She will be delighted to see you again."**

**"Oh… is she here too?" Cris croaked.**

**"No, no, silly girl," said Fleur with a tinkling laugh, "I mean next summer, when we… but do you not know?"**

"Know what?" Fleur asked.

"I think I know." Bill said blushing slightly. He knew they were married but he didn't know they would be reading about it in the next book.

**Her great blue eyes widened and she looked reproachfully at Mrs. Weasley, who said, "We hadn't got around to telling her yet."**

"Tell me what?" Cris asked with a smile. She knew exactly what was going on thanks to the looks on the future kids' faces.

**Fleur turned back to Cris, swinging her silvery sheet of hair so that it whipped Mrs. Weasley across the face. "Bill and I are going to be married!"**

"Ah, so that's what's going on." Charlie said.

"We're going to be reading about our wedding?! That's wonderful." Fleur said.

"Should be spectacular." Remus said.

"I can't wait, I love weddings." Tonks said.

**"Oh," said Cris blankly. She could not help noticing how Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny were all determinedly avoiding one another's gaze.**

"I wonder why, I think it's fantastic, I always wanted my sons to marry." Mrs. Weasley said.

"You weren't too fond of them being together. But something happens that makes you change your mind." Keiran said.

"What happens?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Bill thought then he remembered the pictures they showed them, he had scars over his face and he wondered if it had to do with that.

"Does it have to do with the scars?" Bill asked. Keiran and Teddy nodded.

"What scars?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mum, do you remember they showed us pictures during the fourth book, I had scars on my face." Bill said.

"I do, I was hoping it was a Halloween thing." Mrs. Weasley said.

"They aren't, he got them at the end of this book." Victoire said.

**"Wow. Er… congratulations!"**

**She swooped down upon her and kissed her again.**

**"Bill is very busy at ze moment, working very 'ard, and I only work part-time at Gringotts for my Eenglish, so he brought me 'ere for a few days to get to know 'is family properly. I was so pleased to 'ear you would be coming… zere isn't much to do 'ere, unless you like cooking and chickens! Well… enjoy your breakfast, Cris!"**

**With these words she turned gracefully and seemed to float out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.**

**Mrs. Weasley made a noise that sounded like, "tchah!"**

**"Mum hates her," said Ginny quietly.**

**"I do not hate her!" said Mrs. Weasley in a cross whisper.**

**"I just think they've hurried into this engagement, that's all!"**

**"They've known each other a year," said Ron, who looked oddly groggy and was staring at the closed door.**

"That isn't very long but it doesn't matter if you love someone." Mr. Weasley said.

"True," Mrs. Weasley said.

**"Well, that's not very long! I know why it's happened, of course. Its all this uncertainty with You-Know-Who coming back, people think they might be dead tomorrow, so they're rushing all sorts of decisions they'd normally take time over. It was the same last time he was powerful, people eloping left, right, and center…"**

**"Including you and Dad," said Ginny slyly.**

**"Yes, well, your father and I were made for each other, what was the point in waiting?" said Mrs. Weasley. "Whereas Bill and Fleur… well… what have they really got in common? He's a hardworking, down-to-earth sort of person, whereas she's…"**

Fleur looked down and Mrs. Weasley sent her an apologetic look.

"Eet's alright, eet 'asn't 'appened yet." Fleur said.

"Mum, I wouldn't marry someone if I wasn't in love with them." Bill said.

"I know dear, I just worry, you know how I am." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I know mum." Bill said.

**"A cow," said Ginny, nodding. "But Bill's not that down-to-earth. He's a Curse-Breaker, isn't he, he likes a bit of adventure, a bit of glamour… I expect that's why he's gone for Phlegm."**

"Ginny, it hasn't happened yet, I don't want you to apologize." Fleur said to Ginny who looked ready to apologize some more.

"Alright."

**"Stop calling her that, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley sharply, as Cris and Hermione laughed. "Well, I'd better get on… Eat your eggs while they're warm, Cris."**

**Looking careworn, she left the room. Ron still seemed slightly punch-drunk; he was shaking his head experimentally like a dog trying to rid its ears of water.**

**"Don't you get used to her if she's staying in the same house?" Cris asked.**

**"Well, you do," said Ron, "but if she jumps out at you unexpectedly, like then…"**

**"It's pathetic," said Hermione furiously, striding away from Ron as far as she could go and turning to face him with her arms folded once she had reached the wall.**

**"You don't really want her around forever?" Ginny asked Ron incredulously. When he merely shrugged, she said, "Well, Mum's going to put a stop to it if she can, I bet you anything."**

**"How's she going to manage that?" asked Cris.**

**"She keeps trying to get Tonks round for dinner. I think she's hoping Bill will fall for Tonks instead. I hope he does, I'd much rather have her in the family."**

"No, I've already dated one Weasley and that's more than enough for me." Tonks said.

"You and Charlie dated?" Remus asked.

"Yeah we did in school, we wanted to try being more than friends, it didn't work out well." Charlie said.

"Didn't work out is an understatement, it was a disaster." Tonks said.

"Yeah, we kind of exploded at each other at the end of the month." Charlie said.

"After that we decided to just be friends. Now we're cool as friends." Tonks said.

**"Yeah, that'll work," said Ron sarcastically. "Listen, no bloke in his right mind's going to fancy Tonks when Fleur's around.**

**I mean, Tonks is okay- looking when she isn't doing stupid things to her hair and her nose, but…"**

"Oi!" Tonks and Teddy exclaimed as he was a metamorphmagus too.

"I'd love to see what you'd do for Halloween, it would be so cool." Gwen said.

**"She's a damn sight nicer than Phlegm?" said Ginny.**

**"And she's more intelligent, she's an Auror!" said Hermione from the corner.**

"Why are we acting so horrible?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Ginny said. "But I hope it stops soon."

**"Fleur's not stupid, she was good enough to enter the Triwizard Tournament," said Cris.**

**"Not you as well!" said Hermione bitterly.**

**"You had to save her and her little sister, don't you remember?" asked Ginny scornfully.**

**"No," said Cris, wishing she hadn't spoken, "I was just saying, Phlegm… I mean, Fleur…"**

**"I'd much rather have Tonks in the family," said Ginny. "At least she's a laugh."**

"Mum's funny too, just not outright like the rest of the family." Victoire said.

"I know what I'm doing. I'm trying too hard for a good impression." Fleur said.

"You shouldn't do that, just be yourself." Bill said.

"I'd rather get to know you than the person you put on to make a good impression." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I will keep zat in mind." Fleur said.

**"She hasn't been much of a laugh lately," said Ron. "Every time I've seen her she's looked more like Moaning Myrtle."**

**"That's not fair," snapped Hermione. "She still hasn't got over what happened… you know… Emmeline and her always hung out!"**

**Cris' heart sank. They had arrived at the death of Emmeline. She picked up a fork and began shoveling scrambled eggs into her mouth, hoping to deflect any invitation to join in this part of the conversation.**

**"Tonks and Emmeline barely knew each other!" said Ron. "They didn't know each other before the Order, did they?"**

"You're right, I did barely know her. But that doesn't mean someone can't become close after that." Tonks said.

"Sorry," Ron said.

**"That's not the point," said Hermione. "She thinks it was her fault Emmeline died!"**

"Why do I think that?" Tonks asked.

"Because you got hurt and you couldn't get to Bellatrix before she hurt Sirius and killed Emmeline." Keiran said.

"Oh, I can see why I would think that." Tonks said.

**"How does she work that one out?" asked Cris, in spite of herself.**

**"Well, she was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, wasn't she? I think she feels that if only she had finished her off, Bellatrix couldn't have killed Emmeline and hurt Sirius."**

**"That's stupid," said Ron.**

**"It's survivor's guilt," said Hermione. "I know Lupin's tried to talk her round, but she's still really down. She's actually having trouble with her Metamorphosing!"**

"Do you know your natural color?" Tonks asked Teddy out of the blue. Teddy relaxed his features and he looked identical to Remus and Moony.

"It's mini Moony!" Padfoot exclaimed.

"Technically, I'm older than you." Teddy said.

"He's right Pads," Moony said with a smile.

"Though I can say Mini Moony and not be wrong." Sirius said with a smirk. Remus just smiled and shook his head.

**"With her…?"**

**"She can't change her appearance like she used to," explained Hermione. "I think her powers must have been affected by shock, or something."**

**"I didn't know that could happen," said Cris. She was thinking of her own ability and hoped she wouldn't lose it as well.**

**"Nor did I," said Hermione, "but I suppose if you're really depressed…"**

"Or rejection, that can happen as well." Tonks said.

**The door opened again and Mrs. Weasley popped her head in. "Ginny," she whispered, "come downstairs and help me with the lunch."**

**"I'm talking to this lot!" said Ginny, outraged.**

**"Now!" said Mrs. Weasley, and withdrew.**

**"She only wants me there so she doesn't have to be alone with Phlegm!" said Ginny crossly. She swung her long red hair around in a very good imitation of Fleur and pranced across the room with her arms held aloft like a ballerina.**

**"You lot had better come down quickly too," she said as she left.**

**Cris took advantage of the temporary silence to eat more breakfast. Hermione was peering into Fred and George's boxes, though every now and then she cast sideways looks at Cris. Ron, who was now helping himself to Cris' toast, was still gazing dreamily at the door.**

**"What's this?" Hermione asked eventually, holding up what looked like a small telescope.**

"Don't touch it!" George exclaimed.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"One of our products that didn't work out the way we planned. So we boxed it away." Fred said.

"I hope it doesn't hurt you." Cris said.

**"Dunno," said Ron, "but if Fred and George left it here, it's probably not ready for the joke shop yet, so be careful"**

**"Your mum said the shop's going well," said Cris. "Said Fred and George have got a real flair for business. I thought they would be here." She looked down as much as it was great to see her two best friends she wanted to see Fred and George as well.**

**"That's an understatement," said Ron. "They're raking in the Galleons! I can't wait to see the place, we haven't been to Diagon Alley yet, because Mum says Dad's got to be there for extra security and he's been really busy at work, but it sounds excellent. I think they were going to stop by sometime today or tomorrow."**

**"And what about Percy?" asked Cris; the third-eldest Weasley brother had fallen out with the rest of the family. "Is he talking to your mum and dad again?"**

**"Nope," said Ron.**

"I'm an idiot." Percy said.

"That's an understatement Perce." Bill said.

"But now you're back and you can change what we're reading about." Charlie said.

**"But he knows your dad was right all along now about Voldemort being back —"**

**"Dumbledore says people find it far easier to forgive others for being wrong than being right," said Hermione. "I heard him telling your mum, Ron."**

"Yeah, and Weasley's are very stubborn." Teddy said.

"Weasley's, Potter's are too." Scarlett said.

"That is very true." Remus said

**"Sounds like the sort of mental thing Dumbledore would say," said Ron.**

"It does, doesn't." Sirius said with a chuckle.

**"He's going to be giving me private lessons this year," said Cris conversationally.**

**Ron choked on his bit of toast, and Hermione gasped.**

**"You kept that quiet!" said Ron.**

**"I only just remembered," said Cris honestly.**

"How could you forget?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, don't ask me." Cris said.

**"He told me last night in your broom shed."**

**"Blimey… private lessons with Dumbledore!" said Ron, looking impressed. "I wonder why he's…?"**

**His voice tailed away. Cris saw him and Hermione exchange looks. Cris laid down her knife and fork, her heart beating rather fast considering that all she was doing was sitting in bed. Dumbledore had said to do it… Why not now? She fixed her eyes on her fork, which was gleaming in the sunlight streaming into her lap, and said, "I don't know exactly why he's going to be giving me lessons, but I think it must be because of the prophecy."**

**Neither Ron nor Hermione spoke. Cris had the impression that both had frozen. She continued, still speaking to his fork, "You know, the one they were trying to steal at the Ministry."**

**"Nobody knows what it said, though," said Hermione quickly. "It got smashed."**

**"Although the Prophet says…" began Ron, but Hermione said, "Shh!"**

**"The Prophet's got it right," said Cris,**

"For the first time in a long time." George said.

"Though I wish it were wrong." Fred said.

"Me too," agreed everyone else.

**looking up at them both with a great effort: Hermione seemed frightened and Ron amazed.**

**"That glass ball that smashed wasn't the only record of the prophecy. I heard the whole thing in Dumbledore's office, he was the one the prophecy was made to, so he could tell me. From what it said," Cris took a deep breath, "it looks like I'm the one who's got to finish off Voldemort… At least, it said neither of us could live while the other survives."**

"You should have told us the whole thing." Hermione said.

"I don't think I could repeat it." Cris said.

"That's very understandable." Remus said.

"At least you told them the main part." Sirius said.

**The three of them gazed at one another in silence for a moment. Then there was a loud bang and Hermione vanished behind a puff of black smoke. **

"Sorry, Hermione. You're not going to like what comes next." George said with a wince.

"What does it do?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing dangerous I can tell you that." Fred said.

"Good," Cris said.

**"Hermione!" shouted Cris and Ron; the breakfast tray slid to the floor with a crash.**

**Hermione emerged, coughing, out of the smoke, clutching the telescope and sporting a brilliantly purple black eye.**

"Well at least it's not something that I have to go straight to Mungo's for." Hermione said.

**"I squeezed it and it… it punched me!" she gasped.**

"Yeah, we really tried to fix it but we couldn't." Fred said.

"It's alright, I won't grab it this time around." Hermione said.

**A****nd sure enough, they now saw a tiny fist on a long spring protruding from the end of the telescope.**

**"Don't worry," said Ron, who was plainly trying not to laugh, "Mum'll fix that, she's good at healing minor injuries…"**

**"Oh well, never mind that now!" said Hermione hastily. "Cris, oh, Cris…"**

**She sat down on the edge of her bed again.**

**"We wondered, after we got back from the Ministry… Obviously, we didn't want to say anything to you, but from what Lucius Malfoy said about the prophecy, how it was about you and Voldemort, well, we thought it might be something like this… Oh, Cris…" She stared at her, then whispered, "Are you scared?"**

**"Not as much as I was," said Cris. "When I first heard it, I was… but now, it seems as though I always knew I'd have to face him in the end…"**

**"When we heard Dumbledore was collecting you in person, we thought he might be telling you something or showing you something to do with the prophecy," said Ron eagerly. "And we were kind of right, weren't we? He wouldn't be giving you lessons if he thought you were a goner, wouldn't waste his time — he must think you've got a chance!"**

**"That's true," said Hermione. "I wonder what he'll teach you, Cris? Really advanced defensive magic, probably… powerful counter-curses… anti-jinxes…"**

The trio looked towards the future kids in silent question.

"It was something much more important." Keiran said.

"What's more important?" Ginny asked.

"Getting to know your enemy." Dumbledore said.

"I can see how that would help." Cris said quietly.

**Cris did not really listen. A warmth was spreading through her that had nothing to do with the sunlight; a tight obstruction in her chest seemed to be dissolving. She knew that Ron and Hermione were more shocked than they were letting on, but the mere fact that they were still there on either side of her, speaking bracing words of comfort, not shrinking from her as though she were contaminated or dangerous, was worth more than she could ever tell them.**

**"… and evasive enchantments generally," concluded Hermione. "Well, at least you know one lesson you'll be having this year, that's one more than Ron and me. I wonder when our OWL results will come?"**

**"Can't be long now, it's been a month," said Ron.**

**"Hang on," said Cris, as another part of last night's conversation came back to her. "I think Dumbledore said our OWL results would be arriving today!"**

**"Today?" shrieked Hermione. "Today? But why didn't you… oh my God… you should have said…"**

**She leapt to her feet.**

**"I'm going to see whether any owls have come…"**

**But when Cris arrived downstairs ten minutes later, fully dressed and carrying her empty breakfast tray, it was to find Hermione sitting at the kitchen table in great agitation, while Mrs. Weasley tried to lessen her resemblance to half a panda.**

**"It just won't budge," Mrs. Weasley was saying anxiously, standing over Hermione with her wand in her hand and a copy of The Healer's Helpmate open at "Bruises, Cuts, and Abrasions." "This has always worked before, I just can't understand it."**

**"It'll be Fred and George's idea of a funny joke, making sure it can't come off," said Ginny.**

"Nothing does, we've had to let it heal on its own and cover it with a glamour." George said.

"Or make-up." Fred said with a snicker.

"I so don't want to know." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"But it's got to come off!" squeaked Hermione. "I can't go around looking like this forever!"**

**"You won't, dear, we'll find an antidote, don't worry," said Mrs. Weasley soothingly.**

**"Bill told me Fred and George are very amusing!" said Fleur, smiling serenely.**

**"Yes, I can hardly breathe for laughing," snapped Hermione.**

**She jumped up and started walking round and round the kitchen, twisting her fingers together.**

**"Mrs. Weasley, you're quite, quite sure no owls have arrived this morning?"**

**"Yes, dear, I'd have noticed," said Mrs. Weasley patiently. "But it's barely nine, there's still plenty of time…"**

**"I know I messed up Ancient Runes," muttered Hermione feverishly, "I definitely made at least one serious mistranslation. And the Defense Against the Dark Arts practical was no good at all. I thought Transfiguration went all right at the time, but looking back —"**

"Good grief Mione, your worse than Moony and Lily put together." Sirius said.

"I can imagine her during the NEWTs, it'll probably even worse." Robin said.

"Yeah, probably." Sirius mused.

**"Hermione, will you shut up, you're not the only one who's nervous!" barked Ron. "And when you've got your ten 'Outstanding' OWLs…"**

**"Don't, don't, don't!" said Hermione, flapping her hands hysterically. "I know I've failed everything!"**

**"What happens if we fail?" Cris asked the room at large, but it was again Hermione who answered.**

**"We discuss our options with our Head of House, I asked Professor McGonagall at the end of last term."**

**Cris' stomach squirmed. She wished she had eaten less breakfast.**

**"At Beauxbatons," said Fleur complacently, "we 'ad a different way of doing things. I think eet was better. We sat our examinations after six years of study, not five, and then…"**

"No thanks, two major tests two years in a row. I like our system better." Charlie said.

"Me too," the twins said.

**Fleur's words were drowned in a scream. Hermione was pointing through the kitchen window. Three black specks were clearly visible in the sky, growing larger all the time.**

**"They're definitely owls," said Ron hoarsely, jumping up to join Hermione at the window.**

**"And there are three of them," said Cris, hastening to her other side.**

**"One for each of us," said Hermione in a terrified whisper. "Oh no… oh no… oh no…"**

"Hermione, you really need to calm down. You'll be fine if you keep going you'll have a panic attack." Robin said. Hermione nodded and blushed.

**She gripped both Cris and Ron tightly around the elbows.**

**The owls were flying directly at the Burrow, three handsome tawnies, each of which, it became clear as they flew lower over the path leading up to the house, was carrying a large square envelope.**

**"Oh no!" squealed Hermione.**

**Mrs. Weasley squeezed past them and opened the kitchen window. One, two, three, the owls soared through it and landed on the table in a neat line. All three of them lifted their right legs.**

**Cris moved forward. The letter addressed to her was tied to the leg of the owl in the middle. She untied it with fumbling fingers. To her left, Ron was trying to detach his own results; to her right, Hermione's hands were shaking so much she was making her whole owl tremble.**

"You are very nervous, Mia." Ron said.

"Of course I am." Hermione said.

**N****obody in the kitchen spoke. At last, Cris managed to detach the envelope. She slit it open quickly and unfolded the parchment inside.**

Padfoot paused here.

"Go on!" Cris exclaimed. Padfoot nodded and continued.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

**Pass Grades:****  
><strong>**Outstanding (O)****  
><strong>**Exceeds Expectations (E)****  
><strong>**Acceptable (A)****  
><strong>**Fail Grades:****  
><strong>**Poor (P)****  
><strong>**Dreadful (D)****  
><strong>**Troll (T)**

**Cristal Rose Potter has achieved:**

**Astronomy: A**

"Not bad considering what happened during it." Sirius said.

**Care of Magical Creatures: E**

"Hagrid would love that." Charlie said.

**Charms: O**

"Yay!" Lily cheered.

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: O**

"Yes, 2 O's!" Prongs exclaimed. Cris smiled though her stomach did still have butterflies in it.

**Divination: P**

"That class doesn't really matter though." Prongs said.

**Herbology: E**

"Uncle Neville got an O." Lily J said. Neville smiled.

"I'm not surprised." Ron said with a smile.

**History of Magic: D**

"Yeah, you did have the vision during that test, I wasn't expecting anything too high." Lily said.

"It's still pretty good though considering what happened." McGonagall said.

**Potions: O**

"Wait, what now?" Cris asked.

"You passed Potion's!" Hermione and Lily squealed.

"You have your mother's talent when Snape isn't around." Prongs said.

**Transfiguration: O**

"That I'm not surprised." Ron said.

"I wonder what the two of you got." Cris said. Hermione was biting her lip and Ron went pale.

**Cris read the parchment through several times, her breathing becoming easier with each reading. It was all right: She had always known that she would fail Divination, and she had had no chance of passing History of Magic, given that she had collapsed halfway through the examination, but she had passed everything else! She ran her finger down the grades… she had passed well in Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. And best of all, she had achieved "Outstanding" at Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions and Transfigurations!**

"You worked hard during that time though." Keiran said.

"I bet I did." Cris said with a smile.

**She looked around. Hermione had her back to her and her head bent, but Ron was looking delighted.**

**"Only failed Divination and History of Magic, and who cares about them?" he said happily to Cris. "Here… swap…"**

**Cris glanced down Ron's grades: There were no "Outstandings" there…**

Ron blushed, he knew he wouldn't have any, Cris and Hermione were better students then he was.

"You had good grades too Uncle Ron, just not any O's." James said.

"Good," Ron said.

**"Knew you'd be top at Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Ron, punching Harry on the shoulder. "We've done all right, haven't we?"**

**"Well done!" said Mrs. Weasley proudly, ruffling Ron's hair. "Seven OWLs, that's more than Fred and George got together!"**

**"Hermione?" said Ginny tentatively, for Hermione still hadn't turned around. "How did you do?"**

**"I — not bad," said Hermione in a small voice.**

**"Oh, come off it," said Ron, striding over to her and whipping her results out of her hand. "Yep… nine 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceeds Expectations' at Defense Against the Dark Arts." He looked down at her, half-amused, half-exasperated. "You're actually disappointed, aren't you?" **

**Hermione shook her head, but Cris laughed.**

**"Well, we're N.E.W.T. students now!" grinned Ron. "Mum, are there any more sausages?"**

"That's just like you." Bill said with a smile.

**Cris looked back down at her results. They were as good as she could have hoped for if not better. Just then the knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley asked who it was and asked the security question and walked in Sirius, Robin and Robin was holding a little blue bundle. Sirius smiled and headed for Cris who smiled back and hugged him. He took the sheet from her and Robin passed her Keiran who was wide awake and looking at her through his amber colored eyes. **

"**Good job, Cris." Sirius said with a great big smile and he hugged her though he was careful of his son. That morning Cris spent playing with Keiran and talking to Sirius and Robin. Robin, she decided was a lot like Remus, but then again they were twins. **

**Fred and George even stopped by and they had her to themselves that afternoon and they spent it in the meadows have picnics and just enjoying each other's company.**

"You two better not have done anything but kiss and hug, you got that?" Sirius said glaring at the two. Lily J smirked, she knew that her mum lost her virginity at 16 on her birthday, and wondered if the book was going to mention that at all.

"That's the chapter." Padfoot said. He passed it to Kit.


	155. Chapter 6: Draco's Detour

"**Chapter 6: Draco's Detour," **Kit said.

"What detour?" Draco asked.

"I don't know but I guess we'll find out." Luna said.

**Cris remained within the confines of the Burrow's garden over the next few weeks. She spent most of her days playing two-a-side Quidditch in the Weasleys' orchard (she and Hermione against Ron and Ginny; Hermione was dreadful and Ginny good, **

"Good?" Ginny asked.

"Well considering I've never really seen you play but you do play for a professional team in the future." Cris said.

"Fair enough." Ginny said.

**so they were reasonably well matched) and her evenings eating triple helpings of everything Mrs. Weasley put in front of her.**

"And you're still thin." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I've always been thin." Cris said with a shrug.

**It would have been a happy, peaceful holiday had it not been for the stories of disappearances, odd accidents, even of deaths now appearing almost daily in the Prophet. **

"Just like last time." Robin muttered.

**Sometimes Bill and Mr. Weasley brought home news before it even reached the paper. To Mrs. Weasley's displeasure, Cris' sixteenth birthday celebrations were marred by grisly tidings brought to the party by Remus Lupin, who was looking gaunt and grim, his brown hair streaked liberally with gray, his clothes more ragged and patched than ever.**

"What in the world am I doing?" Moony asked.

"As the only Werewolf in the Order it has been my job to see where the loyalties of the other Werewolves are. So quite often I've gone to them." Remus said.

"That makes sense." Moony said.

**"There have been another couple of Dementor attacks," he announced, as Mrs. Weasley passed him a large slice of birthday cake. "And they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. The Dark Mark had been set over it… well, frankly, I'm surprised he stayed alive for even a year after deserting the Death Eaters; Sirius's brother, Regulus, only managed a few days as far as I can remember."**

Padfoot shuddered thinking of the fate of his little brother. Kit stopped and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We can change this and Reg will live a happy Death Eater and Voldemort free life." Kit said. Padfoot smiled at her. "Thanks, Kit."

**Sirius stiffened as he held Keiran who was sitting next to Cris. Cris looked up at him and smiled at him softly. Fred and George were on her other side silently planning something that she didn't know.**

"I wonder we're planning." George said.

"Something special for Bambi's birthday." Fred said obviously.

"Ooooo, I wonder what it is." Cris said.

"I guess we'll find out." Lily said.

**"Yes, well," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning, "perhaps we should talk about something diff…"**

**"Did you hear about Florean Fortescue, Remus?" asked Bill, who was being plied with wine by Fleur. "The man who ran…"**

**"Is the ice-cream place in Diagon Alley?" Cris interrupted, with an unpleasant, hollow sensation in the pit of her stomach. "He used to give me free ice creams. What's happened to him?"**

**"Dragged off, by the look of his place."**

"What?" Padfoot sputtered.

"How?" Charlie asked.

**"Why?" asked Ron, while Mrs. Weasley pointedly glared at Bill.**

"Why are you glaring at me?" Bill asked.

"Because you brought it up." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"Who knows? He must've upset them somehow. He was a good man, Florean."**

**"Talking of Diagon Alley," said Mr. Weasley, "looks like Ollivander's gone too."**

"What?!" the group exclaimed.

"What about the first years? Where will they be getting their wands?" Lily asked.

"There are other wand-makers but we prefer going to Ollivander's." Remus said.

**"The wand-maker?" said Ginny, looking startled.**

"What other Ollivander's do we know?" Tonks asked.

"The one that I know of." Ginny said shrugging wondering why she was asking that.

**"That's the one. Shop's empty. No sign of a struggle. No one knows whether he left voluntarily or was kidnapped."**

"I doubt he left voluntarily, he stayed during the first war." Sirius said.

"You're right dad, he was kidnapped." Keiran said.

"Was he alright?" Robin asked.

"He's fine, mum rescued him." James said.

"Of course she did." Lily muttered.

**"But what'll people do for wands?"**

**"They'll make do with other makers," said Remus. "But Ollivander was the best, and if the other side have got him it's not so good for us."**

"Why would Voldemort go after Ollivander though?" Alice asked.

"Voldemort and Cris have brother wands, they can't duel each other, that's probably why." Remus said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Padfoot said.

**Later that night Cris stayed up with Fred and George. Once everyone was in bed Fred tapped George on his elbow. Cris was reading a book by the fire since she couldn't sleep. **

"**Bambi, you still haven't got your birthday gift from us." George said. Cris looked up and marked her page and set the book down.**

"**I was wondering about that." Cris said.**

"**Come with us." Fred said pulling Cris to her feet.**

"**But wear this." George said handing her a scarlet colored cloth. Cris eyed them as if wondering whether or not she could trust them. **

"Don't do it!" Charlie exclaimed.

"What is this birthday gift?" Sirius asked. The twins shrugged but had a thought of what it was.

**Cris looked into their identical crystal blue eyes that she loved and tied the cloth around her eyes. **

"**What is it?" Cris asked. She felt a pair of hands grab her wrists and lifted them until they rested on one of the twin's shoulders. The same pair of hands rested on her hips and they guided her to the stairs and up them. They carefully guided her up the stairs. They stopped about three stories up and walked into a room off the landing. She remembered that this is where their bedroom was. Once the door closed behind them George pulled off the blind fold. Cris gasped in surprise. **

**The night she arrived at the Burrow this room was filled with boxes with two twin beds. Now there were no boxes and there was a queen sized bed replaced the two twins. And candles filled the room their soft glow the only light source. Flower pedals made a path from the door to the bed and Cris couldn't help but smile.**

"Alright I think I know what is going on." Remus said. He was seriously hoping that they wouldn't have to read about his 'niece' having sex.

"I really hope it doesn't go into detail." Prongs said looking sick himself.

**Without saying words Cris kissed George forcefully yet passionately. Fred, from behind took off her shirt and threw it behind him. **

**The next morning**

"Oh thank Merlin." Sirius said.

"I can't believe you three had sex in the house." Mrs. Weasley said.

"It hasn't happened yet." Cris said.

"And it won't happen until you're married." Sirius said. Cris, Fred and George schooled their features to reveal nothing as Kit continued reading.

**Cris woke up warm and really happy between Fred and George though she was sore. **

"Just out of curiosity how would the three of you do it?" Charlie asked.

"CHARLIE!" the group cried.

"I do not need these images in my head." Prongs whined.

"Carefully," Cris said though she was blushing greatly as her hair turned light orange from being startled with the question.

**Cris noticed it was still dark so she got dressed and headed up the stairs to the room she usually shared with Ron to grab clothes and take a shower. Nobody would have suspected anything seeing the twins would be going back to their flat and Remus would smell her soup she used when she showered. **

"Um not exactly, I can smell them but wouldn't be able to tell about the sex." Remus said.

"Okay," Cris said.

**Down at the breakfast table their school letters arrived. Cris' included a surprise: she had been made Quidditch Captain. **

"Awesome!" Cris exclaimed.

"Good job Prongslet." Padfoot said.

"Just like your dad." Moony said.

"Well, I hope you do better than your dad." Sirius said.

"Yeah, not waking anyone up at the crack of down." Remus said.

"You did that?" Cris asked her dad wide eyed thinking of Oliver.

"He did and still does." Padfoot said. Prongs was pouting as Kit continued reading.

**"That gives you equal status with prefects!" cried Hermione happily. "You can use our special bathroom now and everything!"**

"Really, is that all you can think of?" Cris asked.

"No," Hermione said blushing.

"The bathrooms are a good place for a snog." Charlie said.

"CHARLES!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

**"Wow, I remember when Charlie wore one of these," said Ron, examining the badge with glee. "Cris, this is so cool, you're my Captain… if you let me back on the team, I suppose, ha ha…"**

**"Well, I don't suppose we can put off a trip to Diagon Alley much longer now you've got these," sighed Mrs. Weasley, looking down Ron's booklist. "We'll go on Saturday as long as your father doesn't have to go into work again. I'm not going there without him."**

**"Mum, d'you honestly think You-Know-Who's going to be hiding behind a bookshelf in Flourish and Blotts?" sniggered Ron.**

"I highly doubt it." Tonks said.

"I don't think he'll do that either." Sirius said.

"You never know." Cris said.

"That's true." Remus said.

**"Fortescue and Ollivander went on holiday, did they?" said Mrs. Weasley, firing up at once. "If you think security's a laughing matter you can stay behind and I'll get your things myself…"**

**"No, I wanna come, I want to see Fred and George's shop!" said Ron hastily.**

"I want to see it!" Padfoot exclaimed.

"Of course you do." Kit said with a smile.

"What? It's not every day that you hear a shop is better than Zonko's." Padfoot said.

"That's true." Kit said.

**"Then you just buck up your ideas, young man, before I decide you're too immature to come with us!" said Mrs. Weasley angrily, snatching up her clock, all nine hands of which were still pointing at "mortal peril," and balancing it on top of a pile of just-laundered towels. "And that goes for returning to Hogwarts as well!"**

"Would you really stop me from going to school?" Ron asked.

"No," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. Ron sighed in relief, he liked causing havoc with Cris and Hermione.

**Ron turned to stare incredulously at Cris as his mother hoisted the laundry basket and the teetering clock into her arms and stormed out of the room.**

**"Blimey… you can't even make a joke round here anymore…"**

"Well you could, just be careful about what." Bill said.

**But Ron was careful not to be flippant about Voldemort over the next few days. Saturday dawned without any more outbursts from Mrs. Weasley, though she seemed very tense at breakfast. Bill, who would be staying at home with Fleur (much to Hermione and Ginny's pleasure), passed a full money bag across the table to Cris.**

**"Where's mine?" demanded Ron at once, his eyes wide.**

**"That's already Cris', idiot," said Bill. "I got it out of your vault for you, Cris, because it's taking about five hours for the public to get to their gold at the moment, the goblins have tightened security so much. Two days ago Arkie Philpott had a Probity Probe stuck up his… Well, trust me, this way's easier."**

"I don't want to think about where that was." Charlie said with a grimace.

**"Thanks, Bill," said Cris, pocketing her gold.**

**"E is always so thoughtful," purred Fleur adoringly, stroking Bill's nose. Ginny mimed vomiting into her cereal behind Fleur. Cris choked over her cornflakes, and Ron thumped her on the back. Sirius and Robin came in with Keiran right at that moment. **

"**So I hear congratulations are in order." Sirius said with a big grin. Sirius had heard about Cris being made Quidditch Captain. "Your dad would be so proud." **

"**Just promise me one thing." Robin said. Cris grinned as Robin handed her Keiran.**

"**What's that?" she asked.**

"**Do go all crazy like your dad did." Robin said.**

"**Oh yeah, I remember." Sirius said. Remus was chuckling at the memory.**

"**What did he do?" Cris asked eagerly.**

"**Well, your dad had us breakfast every morning Monday through Sunday at the crack of dawn until breakfast." Remus said. Ron and Ginny looked horrified and looked over at Cris. **

"**Bolt, please don't make us do that." Ron said gaping.**

"**Don't worry Red, I won't." Cris said laughing. **

"**Again with the nicknames, if we didn't know any better I would guess you followed in our footsteps." Sirius said. **

"We don't know yet," Sirius said.

"Oh, this should be good." Remus said.

"**They better not have." Mrs. Weasley said.**

"**Relax mum, it's just a harmless nickname. Cris is Bolt because she's fast, not because of her scar. I'm Red because of my red hair and Mia is short for Hermione." Ron said hoping that would explain the nicknames effectively.**

"**Alright, that better be it." Mrs. Weasley said. The adults looked away and the trio looked at each other with amusement in their eyes. Hermione moved over to sit next to Cris as Cris started to tickle her one month old godson. **

**It was an overcast, murky day. One of the special Ministry of Magic cars, in which Cris had ridden once before, was awaiting them in the front yard when they emerged from the house, pulling on their cloaks.**

**"It's good Dad can get us these again," said Ron appreciatively, stretching luxuriously as the car moved smoothly away from the Burrow, Robin who was holding Keiran up, Bill and Fleur waving from the kitchen window. He, Cris, Hermione, and Ginny were all sitting in roomy comfort in the wide backseat. Sirius and Remus would be meeting them at the Leaking Cauldron.**

**"Don't get used to it, it's only because of Cris," said Mr. Weasley over his shoulder. **

"Well Cris is part of the family." Ron said.

"That's very much true." Mr. Weasley said.

**He and Mrs. Weasley were in front with the Ministry driver; the front passenger seat had obligingly stretched into what resembled a two-seater sofa. **

**"He's been given top-grade security status. And we'll be joining up with additional security at the Leaky Cauldron too."**

**Cris said nothing; she did not much fancy doing her shopping while surrounded by a battalion of Aurors.**

"Not very private either." Cris said. "Especially since I need new clothes."

**She had stowed her Invisibility Cloak in her backpack and felt that, if that was good enough for Dumbledore, it ought to be good enough for the Ministry, though now she came to think of it, she was not sure the Ministry knew about her cloak.**

"I would say, no, we don't." Amelia said.

"Good," Cris said.

**"Here you are, then," said the driver, a surprisingly short while later, speaking for the first time as he slowed in Charing Cross Road and stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron. "I'm to wait for you, any idea how long you'll be?"**

**"A couple of hours, I expect," said Mr. Weasley. "Ah, good, they're here!"**

**Cris imitated Mr. Weasley and peered through the window; her heart leapt. There were no Aurors waiting outside the inn, but instead the gigantic, black-bearded form of Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, wearing a long beaver skin coat, beaming at the sight of Cris' face and oblivious to the startled stares of passing Muggles. Sirius and Remus were on either side of him both grinning at her.**

"Of course we would be." Remus said.

"That would be silly to not be grinning." Sirius said.

**"Cris!" he boomed, sweeping Cris into a bone-crushing hug the moment Cris had stepped out of the car. "Buckbeak… Witherwings, I mean… yeh should see him, Cris, he's so happy ter be back in the open air…"**

**"I know, jus' like old times, innit? See, the Ministry wanted ter send a bunch o' Aurors, but Dumbledore said we'd do," said Hagrid proudly, Remus and Sirius each pulled her into a hug as well, **

"I wouldn't want to mess with you three." Bill said.

"That's probably why Dumbledore asked for the three of us to go with." Sirius said.

**throwing out his chest and tucking his thumbs into his pockets. "Lets get goin' then… after yeh, Molly, Arthur…"**

**The Leaky Cauldron was, for the first time in Cris' memory, completely empty. Only Tom the landlord, wizened and toothless, remained of the old crowd. He looked up hopefully as they entered, but before he could speak, Hagrid said importantly, "Jus' passin' through today, Tom, sure yeh understand, Hogwarts business, yeh know."**

**Tom nodded gloomily and returned to wiping glasses;**

"I bet he hasn't been getting much business." Kingsley said.

"Probably, that makes some sense." Remus said.

**Cris, Hermione, Hagrid, Sirius, Remus and the Weasleys walked through the bar and out into the chilly little courtyard at the back where the dustbins stood. Hagrid raised his pink umbrella and rapped a certain brick in the wall, which opened at once to form an archway onto a winding cobbled street. They stepped through the entrance and paused, looking around.**

**Diagon Alley had changed. The colorful, glittering window displays of spell books, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind the large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them. Most of these somber purple posters carried blown-up versions of the security advice on the Ministry pamphlets that had been sent out over the summer, but others bore moving black-and-white photographs of Death Eaters known to be on the loose. Bellatrix Lestrange was sneering from the front of the nearest apothecary. A few windows were boarded up, including those of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. **

"It sounds so much worse than when the first war broke out." Robin said.

"I can't even picture it." George said.

"I don't want to picture it." Fred said.

**On the other hand, a number of shabby-looking stalls had sprung up along the street.**

**The nearest one, which had been erected outside Flourish and Blotts, under a striped, stained awning, had a cardboard sign pinned to its front:  
>AMULETS<strong>

**Effective Against Werewolves, Dementors, and Inferi!**

"I doubt there is something for all three in one." Cris said.

"There isn't." Remus said.

"I said it before I'll say it again, people do weird things and buy fakes for protection when they're terrified." Charlie said.

"Very true." Mr. Weasley said agreeing with his second born.

"What works for all three?" Gwen asked wondering if it's the same for Werewolves as it is in the stories.

"Silver for Werewolves, the Patronus for Dementor's and fire for Inferi." Bill said.

"Huh, silver, not much change there." Gwen said.

"Don't mind her, when we were little she said she was going to become a werewolf than change me and we'll change our guys so we can have our own little pack." Cris said. Remus and Moony looked at the blonde that was Cris' Muggle friend.

"That was years ago!" Gwen said with a blush.

**A seedy-looking little wizard was rattling armfuls of silver symbols on chains at passersby.**

**"One for your little girl, madam?" he called at Mrs. Weasley as they passed, leering at Ginny. "Protect her pretty neck?"**

"I can handle a duel." Ginny said.

"We know." The D.A. members said.

**"If I were on duty…" said Mr. Weasley, glaring angrily at the amulet seller.**

**"Yes, but don't go arresting anyone now, dear, we're in a hurry," said Mrs. Weasley, nervously consulting a list. "I think we'd better do Madam Malkin's first, Hermione wants new dress robes, and Ron's showing much too much ankle in his school robes, and you must need new ones too, Cris, you've grown so much… come on, everyone…"**

**"Molly, it doesn't make sense for all of us to go to Madam Malkin's," said Mr. Weasley. "Why don't those three go with Hagrid and Sirius, and we can go to Flourish and Blotts and get everyone's school-books?"**

"**Good idea, we can get everything done faster." Remus said. **

**"I don't know," said Mrs. Weasley anxiously, clearly torn between a desire to finish the shopping quickly and the wish to stick together in a pack. "Hagrid, Sirius, do you think —?" **

"**We'll be fine, Molly." Sirius said with a smile draping an arm around Cris' shoulders. **

**"Don't fret, they'll be fine with us, Molly," said Hagrid soothingly, waving an airy hand the size of a dustbin lid. Mrs. Weasley did not look entirely convinced, but allowed the separation, scurrying off toward Flourish and Blotts with her husband, Remus and Ginny while Cris, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid set off for Madam Malkin's. **

"I guess my robes still fit." Ginny said sadly.

"It happens sometimes." Charlie said.

**Cris noticed that many of the people who passed them had the same harried, anxious look as Mrs. Weasley, and that nobody was stopping to talk anymore; the shoppers stayed together in their own tightly knit groups, moving intently about their business. Nobody seemed to be shopping alone.**

**"Migh' be a bit of a squeeze in there with all of us," said Hagrid, stopping outside Madam Malkin's and bending down to peer through the window. "I'll stand guard outside, all right?"**

**So Cris, Ron, and Hermione entered the little shop together with Sirius right behind them. It appeared, at first glance, to be empty, but no sooner had the door swung shut behind them than they heard a familiar voice issuing from behind a rack of dress robes in spangled green and blue.**

**"… not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping alone."**

"Great, it's me, I wonder what I'm doing." Draco said.

"I guess we'll find out." Luna said.

"I don't think it's anything good considering the earlier chapters." Cris said.

"I agree," Padfoot said.

**There was a clucking noise and a voice Cris recognized as that of Madam Malkin, the owner, said, "Now, dear, your mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child…"**

**"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!"**

"I've become even more of a prat." Draco said.

"You have, I didn't think that was possible." Ron said.

**A teenage boy with a pale, pointed face and white-blond hair appeared from behind the rack, wearing a handsome set of dark green robes that glittered with pins around the hem and the edges of the sleeves. He strode to the mirror and examined himself; it was a few moments before he noticed Cris, Ron, and Hermione reflected over his shoulder. His light gray eyes narrowed.**

**"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a **

Kit sucked in a breath and turned to stare at Draco.

**Mudblood just walked in," said Draco Malfoy.**

**"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" said Madam Malkin, scurrying out from behind the clothes rack holding a tape measure and a wand. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!" she added hastily, for a glance toward the door had shown her Cris, Ron and Sirius standing there with their wands out and pointing at Malfoy. Hermione, who was standing slightly behind them, whispered, "No, don't, honestly, it's not worth it."**

"It is for some people." Sirius said.

**"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school," sneered Malfoy.**

**"Who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers."**

**"That's quite enough!" said Madam Malkin sharply, looking over her shoulder for support. "Madam, please!"**

**Narcissa Malfoy strolled out from behind the clothes rack.**

**"Put those away," she said coldly to Cris and Ron. "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do." She briefly glanced at Sirius. "Sirius,"**

"**Cissa," Sirius said coldly. He didn't lower his wand though but locked gazes with his cousin. **

"Maybe I should have gone with them and Sirius with Molly and Arthur." Remus said.

"Yeah, maybe you should have." Robin said.

**"Really?" said Cris, taking a step forward and gazing into the smoothly arrogant face that, for all its pallor, still resembled her sister's. She was as tall as she was now. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?"**

**Madam Malkin squealed and clutched at her heart.**

**"Really, you shouldn't accuse… dangerous thing to say… wands away, please!"**

**But Cris did not lower her wand. Narcissa Malfoy smiled unpleasantly.**

**"I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Cristal Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you." **

**Cris looked mockingly all around the shop. "Wow… look at that… he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"**

"**Enough Cris," Sirius said through clenched teeth. **

"For once, actually listen to Sirius." Remus said.

"Oi!"

"Why aren't you this sarcastic normally?" Ron asked. Cris just shrugged.

**Malfoy made an angry movement toward Cris, but stumbled over his overlong robe. Ron laughed loudly.**

**"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!" Malfoy snarled.**

**"It's all right, Draco," said Narcissa, restraining him with her thin white fingers upon his shoulder. "I expect Potter will be reunited with her dear parents before I am reunited with Lucius."**

**Sirius snarled and started to launch at her but Hermione and Ron caught him before Sirius could do anything. **

"Good," Remus said.

**Cris raised her wand higher.**

**"Cris, no!" moaned Hermione, grabbing her arm and attempting to push it down by her side. "Think… You mustn't… You'll be in such trouble…"**

**Madam Malkin dithered for a moment on the spot, then seemed to decide to act as though nothing was happening in the hope that it wouldn't. She bent toward Malfoy, who was still glaring at Cris.**

**"I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, let me just…"**

**"Ouch!" bellowed Malfoy, slapping her hand away. "Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! Mother, I don't think I want these anymore." **

"My left arm?" Draco asked wide eyed. He pulled up his sleeves to see the unblemished pale skin.

"You probably have the Mark." Snape said. Draco widened his eyes as he looked at his arm hardly believing that the mark would have been there had he not become friends with Cris.

"Remember Draco, this isn't you now, you've changed." Cris said as though she knew what he was thinking.

**He pulled the robes over his head and threw them onto the floor at Madam Malkin's feet.**

**"You're right, Draco," said Narcissa, with a contemptuous glance at Hermione, "now I know the kind of scum that shops here… We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's."**

**And with that, the pair of them strode out of the shop, Malfoy taking care to bang as hard as he could into Ron on the way out.**

**"Well, really?" said Madam Malkin, snatching up the fallen robes and moving the tip of her wand over them like a vacuum cleaner, so that it removed all the dust.**

**She was distracted all through the fitting of Ron's and Cris' new robes, tried to sell Hermione wizard's dress robes instead of witch's, and when she finally bowed them out of the shop it was with an air of being glad to see the back of them. **

"Wow, I've never seen her sound so flustered." Padfoot said.

"Don't you even think about it." Lily said.

"Yes Lils," Padfoot said.

**"Got ev'rything?" asked Hagrid brightly when they reappeared at his side.**

**"Just about," said Cris. "Did you see the Malfoy's?"**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid, unconcerned. "Bu they wouldn' dare make trouble in the middle o' Diagon Alley, Cris. Don' worry about them." Sirius remained quiet though Cris knew he was fuming, almost like last year during Christmas or being stuck in Grimmauld Place. **

"Of course I was, especially after she said that." Sirius said.

"We got along when we were little; it was only after I started to think differently than my parents that we didn't get along very well." Padfoot said.

"When was that?" Kit asked.

"I was eight," Padfoot said.

"Wow, that's young." Moony said.

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione exchanged looks, but before they could disabuse Hagrid of this comfortable notion, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus and Ginny appeared, all clutching heavy packages of books.**

**"Everyone all right?" said Mrs. Weasley. "Got your robes? Right then, we can pop in at the Apothecary and Eeylops on the way to Fred and George's… stick close, now…"**

**Ron didn't bother to buy any ingredients at the Apothecary, seeing that he was no longer studying Potions, **

"Slughorn teaches Potions though." Padfoot said.

"We don't know that in the book." Cris pointed out.

"So older us didn't tell you about that?" Padfoot asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Hermione said.

"That's alright, I'll share with Ron." Cris said.

"Thanks Bolt," Ron said.

**but both Ron and Cris bought large boxes of owl nuts for Hedwig and Pigwidgeon at Eeylops Owl Emporium. Then, with Mrs. Weasley checking her watch every minute or so, they headed farther along the street in search of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop run by Fred and George.**

**"We really haven't got too long," Mrs. Weasley said. "So we'll just have a quick look around and then back to the car. We must be close, that's number ninety-two… ninety-four…"**

**"Whoa," said Ron, stopping in his tracks.**

**Set against the dull, poster-muffled shop Fronts around them, Fred and George's windows hit the eye like a firework display.**

"Of course they were, what's a joke shop without a lot of color?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"I wonder what we did." Fred said.

"It should be awesome." George said.

**Casual passersby were looking back over their shoulders at the windows, and a few rather stunned-looking people had actually come to a halt, transfixed. The left-hand window was dazzlingly full of an assortment of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced, and shrieked; Cris' eyes began to water just looking at it.**

"Awesome," the twins exclaimed high-fiving each other.

"There's more." Keiran said.

"Of course there is." Mrs. Weasley said.

**The right-hand window was covered with a gigantic poster, purple like those of the Ministry, but emblazoned with flashing yellow letters:**

**WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT**

**YOU-KNOW-WHO?**

**YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT**

**U-NO-POO —**

"Oh dear sweet Merlin," Mr. Weasley said.

"You two are going to be murdered in your beds." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I don't think so mum." Bill said.

"Especially sense Al over there looks just like them." Charlie said.

"I know," Mrs. Weasley said glad that she knew for sure that at least some of her children were safe other than Percy who was killed.

**THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION**

**THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!**

**Cris started to laugh. That was so like them, she thought. **

"You know us so well." George said with a smile.

"I feel so loved." Fred said.

**She heard a weak sort of moan beside her and looked around to see Mrs. Weasley gazing, dumbfounded, at the poster. Her lips moved silently, mouthing the name "U-No-Poo."**

**"They'll be murdered in their beds!" she whispered.**

"No, dad showed me what they did to the door." Al said.

"To all the entryways." James said.

"What did we do?" George asked.

"Anyone who entered forcefully would be covered in glue and then feathers would fall on them and then they would cluck like a chicken for the rest of the week." James said.

"That's awesome!" Fred said.

"It's what the American's did during the Revolution." Gwen said.

**"No they won't!" said Ron, who, like Cris, was laughing. "This is brilliant!"**

**And he and Cris led the way into the shop. It was packed with customers; Cris could not get near the shelves. She stared around, looking up at the boxes piled to the ceiling: Here were the Skiving Snackboxes that the twins had perfected during their last, unfinished year at Hogwarts; Cris noticed that the Nosebleed Nougat was most popular, with only one battered box left on the shelf. There were bins full of trick wands, the cheapest merely turning into rubber chickens or pairs of briefs when waved, the most expensive beating the unwary user around the head and neck, and boxes of quills, which came in Self-Inking, Spell-Checking, and Smart-Answer varieties. A space cleared in the crowd, and Cris pushed her way toward the counter, where a gaggle of delighted ten-year-olds was watching a tiny little wooden man slowly ascending the steps to a real set of gallows, both perched on a box that read: Reusable hangman - spell it or he'll swing!**

"Hangman, I didn't know you knew that game." Cris said amused.

"We used to have so much fun in class with that." Gwen said.

"Or together at the playground. We would come up with the strangest things." Cris said.

"That we did." Gwen said.

"What is Hangman?" Ron asked.

"It's a word game." Gwen said.

"Here a quick game." Hermione said drawing out the figure and a word on the page. The game was quick between the four girls: Lily, Gwen, Hermione and Cris. Hermione's word was Gryffindor and it ended with almost the person's head, body and both arms.

"And this is fun?" Padfoot asked.

"Yep," the four girls said.

"Alright then," Prongs said.

**"'Patented Daydream Charms…'"**

**Hermione had managed to squeeze through to a large display near the counter and was reading the information on the back of a box bearing a highly colored picture of a handsome youth and a swooning girl who were standing on the deck of a pirate ship.**

**"'One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under-sixteens.' "You know," said Hermione, looking up at Cris, "that really is extraordinary magic!"**

**"For that, Hermione," said a voice behind them, "you can have one for free."**

"Which one said it?" Bill asked.

"Don't know yet." Charlie said.

**A beaming Fred stood before them, wearing a set of magenta robes that clashed magnificently with his flaming hair. A bent down and gave a kiss to Cris.**

**"How are you, Cris?" He winked at her. "And what's happened to your eye, Hermione?"**

**"Your punching telescope," she said ruefully.**

**"Oh blimey, I forgot about those," said Fred. "Here —"**

**He pulled a tub out of his pocket and handed it to her; she unscrewed it gingerly to reveal a thick yellow paste. **

"We finally made a cure that would work." George said.

"Took you long enough." Cris said with a chuckle.

**"Just dab it on, that bruise'll be gone within the hour," said Fred. "We had to find a decent bruise remover. We're testing most of our products on ourselves."**

"Well, at least we know it's being tested." Bill said.

"We always test them before trying to sell." George said.

**Hermione looked nervous. "It is safe, isn't it?" she asked.**

**"Course it is," said Fred bracingly. "Come on, Bambi, I'll give you a tour."**

**Cris left Hermione dabbing her black eye with paste and followed Fred toward the back of the shop, where she saw a stand of card and rope tricks.**

**"Muggle magic tricks!" said Fred happily, pointing them out. "For freaks **

Cris flinched slightly remembering her Uncle's favorite name for her.

**like Dad, you know, who love Muggle stuff. It's not a big earner, but we do fairly steady business, they're great novelties… Oh, here's George…"**

**George came up and swept Cris off her feet with a kiss as he spun her. He set her down but still had an arm around her waist as he turned to his twin.**

**"Giving her the tour? Come through the back, Bambi, that's where we're making the real money… pocket anything, you, and you'll pay in more than Galleons!"**

"Oh, like her birthday night?" Charlie asked with a chuckle. The three turned bright red but the twins were thinking something else.

**he added warningly to a small boy who hastily whipped his hand out of the tub labeled EDIBLE DARK MARKS —THEY'LL MAKE ANYONE SICK! George pushed back a curtain beside the Muggle tricks and Cris saw a darker, less crowded room. The packaging on the products lining these shelves was more subdued.**

**"We've just developed this more serious line," said Fred. "Funny how it happened…"**

**"You wouldn't believe how many people, even people who work at the Ministry, can't do a decent Shield Charm," said George. "'Course, they didn't have you teaching them, Cris."**

"Mum, you put the new recruits through a boot camp. You're not very nice with it." Lily J said.

"Good, there should be more requirements." Moody said.

**"That's right… Well, we thought Shield Hats were a bit of a laugh, you know, challenge your mate to jinx you while wearing it and watch his face when the jinx just bounces off. But the Ministry bought five hundred for all its support staff! And we're still getting massive orders!"**

"Wow, actually something useful." Hermione teased.

"Oi!" the twins shouted.

**"So we've expanded into a range of Shield Cloaks, Shield Gloves…"**

**"… I mean, they wouldn't help much against the Unforgivable Curses, but for minor to moderate hexes or jinxes…"**

"I'm certain they saved a lot of lives." Mr. Weasley said.

"They did." Keiran said.

"That's good to know." George said.

**"And then we thought we'd get into the whole area of Defense Against the Dark Arts, because it's such a money spinner," continued George enthusiastically. "This is cool. Look, Instant Darkness Powder, we're importing it from Peru. Handy if you want to make a quick escape."**

"Also sounds good for pranks." Prongs said.

"But also good for enemies, you should watch who you sell it to." Moody said.

"Yeah, it could be bad for us if the enemy got ahold of it." Tonks said.

"We'll watch it, I'm sure." George said.

"I hope so." Kingsley said.

**"And our Decoy Detonators are just walking off the shelves, look," said Fred, pointing at a number of weird-looking black horn-type objects that were indeed attempting to scurry out of sight. "You just drop one surreptitiously and it'll run off and make a nice loud noise out of sight, giving you a diversion if you need one."**

**"Handy," said Cris, impressed.**

"I wonder if you use it." Padfoot said.

"Knowing Prongs' daughter, than yes she will." Moony said.

**"Here," said George, catching a couple and throwing them to Harry.**

**A young witch with short blonde hair poked her head around the curtain; Cris saw that she too was wearing magenta staff robes.**

**"There's a customer out here looking for a joke cauldron, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley," she said.**

Cris and Gwen busted out laughing.

"What are you two laughing about now?" Lily asked.

"There is a movie that came out three years ago. There is a song called Marley and Marley, it's morbid but if you tweak the words to fit you guys it could be the theme song to your store." Gwen said.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." George said.

"You'll have to tell us the original lyrics though." Fred said.

"We can do that." Cris said.

"Good," the twins said kissing her head.

**Cris found it very odd to hear Fred and George called "Mr. Weasley," but they took it in their stride.**

"Are we doomed to forever be called that?" Fred asked.

"Yep." Cris said.

"You'll be Mrs. Potter-Weasley." George said. Cris just shrugged she really didn't mind.

**"Right you are, Verity, I'm coming," said George promptly. "Cris, you help yourself to anything you want, all right? No charge."**

**"I can't do that!" said Cris, who had already pulled out her money bag to pay for the Decoy Detonators.**

**"You don't pay here," said Fred firmly, waving away Cris' gold.**

**"But…"**

**"You gave us our start-up loan, we haven't forgotten," said George sternly "Take whatever you like, and just remember to tell people where you got it, if they ask." **

"That should be even better for business." Fred said.

"Yeah, the Girl-Who-Lived shopping there." George said.

"Don't call me that." Cris said.

"We know Bambi." They said.

**George swept off through the curtain to help with the customers, but not before giving her another quick kiss and Fred led Cris back into the main part of the shop to find Hermione and Ginny still poring over the Patented Daydream Charms.**

**"Haven't you girls found our special Wonder Witch products yet?" asked Fred. "Follow me, ladies…"**

**Near the window was an array of violently pink products around which a cluster of excited girls was giggling enthusiastically. Hermione and Ginny both hung back, looking wary.**

**"There you go," said Fred proudly. "Best range of love potions you'll find anywhere**

"You sell love potions?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They are great for pranks." Prongs said.

"That they are." Padfoot said.

"Do I really want to know?" Cris asked.

"No, not really." Moony said. Kit was glaring at her brother and the rest of the Marauders trying not to think of the incident.

"I rather not think about it." Robin said. Kit continued reading before anyone else could say anything.

**Ginny raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Do they work?" she asked.**

**"Certainly they work, for up to twenty-four hours at a time depending on the weight of the boy in question…"**

**"… and the attractiveness of the girl," said George, reappearing suddenly at their side. "But we're not selling them to our sister," he added, becoming suddenly stern, "not when she's already got about five boys on the go from what we've…"**

"I do not." Ginny said. "I only have had two boyfriends."

**"Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie," said Ginny calmly, leaning forward to take a small pink pot off the shelf. "What's this?"**

**"Guaranteed ten-second pimple vanisher," said Fred. "Excellent on everything from boils to blackheads, but don't change the subject. Are you or are you not currently going out with a boy called Dean Thomas?"**

**"Yes, I am," said Ginny. "And last time I looked, he was definitely one boy, not five. **

"Unless he has five heads." Prongs said.

"He definitely does not." Cris said.

"Okay, just making sure." Prongs said.

**What are those?"**

**She was pointing at a number of round balls of fluff in shades of pink and purple, all rolling around the bottom of a cage and emitting high-pitched squeaks.**

**"Pygmy Puffs," said George. "Miniature puffskeins, we can't breed them fast enough. So what about Michael Corner?"**

**"I dumped him, he was a bad loser," said Ginny, putting a finger through the bars of the cage and watching the Pygmy Puffs crowd around it. "They're really cute!"**

**"They're fairly cuddly, yes," conceded Fred. "But you're moving through boyfriends a bit fast, aren't you?"**

"Not really, she dumped Michael after the match against Ravenclaw; I wonder when she got together with Dean." Cris said.

"Probably about a week after." Ginny said with a shrug.

"That's still pretty fast." Charlie said.

"Maybe for you, but everyone is different." Ginny said.

"True," Charlie conceded.

**Ginny turned to look at him, her hands on her hips. There was such a Mrs. Weasley-ish glare on her face that Cris was surprised Fred didn't recoil.**

"You should see it now." Lily J said.

"Aunt Ginny definitely perfects it." James said.

**"It's none of your business. And I'll thank you'' she added angrily to Ron, who had just appeared at George's elbow, laden with merchandise, "not to tell tales about me to these two!"**

"You don't know it was me." Ron said.

"Well it definitely wasn't Cris or Mione." Ginny said. Ron blushed, Ginny did have a point.

**"That's three Galleons, nine Sickles, and a Knut," said Fred, examining the many boxes in Ron's arms. "Cough up."**

**"I'm your brother!"**

**"And that's our stuff you're nicking. Three Galleons, nine Sickles. I'll knock off the Knut."**

"How is that fair?" Ron asked.

"Cris help us start it, and we're trying to run a business." George said.

"He has a point little brother." Bill said.

**"But I haven't got three Galleons, nine Sickles!"**

**"You'd better put it back then, and mind you put it on the right shelves."**

**Ron dropped several boxes, swore, and made a rude hand gesture at Fred that was unfortunately spotted by Mrs. Weasley, who had chosen that moment to appear.**

**"If I see you do that again I'll jinx your fingers together," she said sharply.**

**"Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff?" said Ginny at once.**

"What would you name him?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, probably Arnold." Ginny said.

"Arnold the Pygmy Puff," Fred mused.

"Definitely interesting." George said.

**"A what?" said Mrs. Weasley warily.**

**"Look, they're so sweet…"**

**Mrs. Weasley moved aside to look at the Pygmy Puffs, and Cris, Ron, and Hermione momentarily had an unimpeded view out of the window. Draco Malfoy was hurrying up the street alone. As he passed Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, he glanced over his shoulder. Seconds later, he moved beyond the scope of the window and they lost sight of him.**

**"Wonder where his mummy is?" said Cris, frowning.**

The future kids started laughing at that and it was Cris' turn to be confused.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Cris asked.

"A Doctor Who episode." Keiran said.

"You mean it's still on?" Lily asked.

"It came back a few years ago." Teddy said.

"But that doesn't explain why you're laughing." Hermione said.

"In an episode there was this disease going around and it gave people a gas mask and they ask 'are you my mummy'." James said.

"Oh, I got it." Lily said with a giggle.

"I still don't get it." Prongs whispered to Padfoot who shrugged.

"Must be a Muggle thing." Padfoot said.

"But they aren't Muggles." Prongs said.

"Then a future thing." Padfoot said.

**"Given her the slip by the looks of it," said Ron.**

**"Why, though?" said Hermione.**

**Cris said nothing; she was thinking too hard. Narcissa Malfoy would not have let her precious son out of her sight willingly; Malfoy must have made a real effort to free himself from her clutches.**

**Cris, knowing and loathing Malfoy, was sure the reason could not be innocent.**

"It probably wasn't." Draco said.

"I'm sure I'll follow you so we'll probably see what you're doing." Cris said.

"Can't you just leave it?" Lily asked. Cris gave her a look that said 'this-is-me-we're-talking-about' and Lily sighed.

**She glanced around. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were bending over the Pygmy Puffs. Mr. Weasley was delightedly examining a pack of Muggle marked playing cards. Fred and George were both helping customers. Sirius and Remus were looking through the shop with smiles on their faces obviously thinking of the past again. On the other side of the glass, Hagrid was standing with his back to them, looking up and down the street.**

**"Get under here, quick," said Cris, pulling her Invisibility Cloak out of her bag.**

**"Oh — I don't know, Cris," said Hermione, looking uncertainly toward Mrs. Weasley.**

**"Come on," said Ron.**

**She hesitated for a second longer, then ducked under the cloak with Cris and Ron. Nobody noticed them vanish;**

"I'm not sure about that." Remus said.

"We probably saw you." Sirius said. Cris just shrugged and smiled.

**they were all too interested in Fred and George's products. Cris, Ron, and Hermione squeezed their way out of the door as quickly as they could, but by the time they gained the street, Malfoy had disappeared just as successfully as they had.**

**"He was going in that direction," murmured Cris as quietly as possible, so that the humming Hagrid would not hear them. "C'mon."**

**They scurried along, peering left and right, through shop windows and doors, until Hermione pointed ahead.**

**"That's him, isn't it?" she whispered. "Turning left?"**

"It's kind of hard to miss me." Draco said.

"That it is." Cris said.

**"Big surprise," whispered Ron.**

**For Malfoy had glanced around, then slid into Knockturn Alley and out of sight.**

**"Quick, or we'll lose him," said Cris, speeding up.**

**"Our feet'll be seen!" said Hermione anxiously, as the cloak flapped a little around their ankles; it was much more difficult hiding all three of them under the cloak nowadays.**

"It was the same for us around that time too." Sirius said.

"Yeah so only two of us wore the cloak and the other three would have the map." Remus said.

"That is until we had the map taken from us." Robin said.

**"It doesn't matter," said Cris impatiently. "Just hurry!"**

**But Knockturn Alley, the side street devoted to the Dark Arts, looked completely deserted. They peered into windows as they passed, but none of the shops seemed to have any customers at all. Cris supposed it was a bit of a giveaway in these dangerous and suspicious times to buy Dark artifacts — or at least, to be seen buying them.**

**Hermione gave her arm a hard pinch.**

**"Ouch!"**

**"Shh! Look! He's in there!" she breathed in Cris' ear.**

**They had drawn level with the only shop in Knockturn Alley that Cris had ever visited, Borgin and Burkes, which sold a wide variety of sinister objects. **

"When did you visit there?" Amelia asked.

"It was an accident in my second year. Floo accident, instead of ending up in Diagon Alley I found myself in Borgin and Burkes. Hagrid was there getting Flesh Eating Slug repellant and got me out of there." Cris said.

"You messed up the words?" Kit asked.

"It was my first time." Cris defended. "And they were confusing me." She said pointing to Ron and Mrs. Weasley.

"It can be difficult the first time." Alice said with a smile.

**There in the midst of the cases full of skulls and old bottles stood Draco Malfoy with his back to them, just visible beyond the very same large black cabinet in which Cris had once hidden to avoid Malfoy and his father. Judging by the movements of Malfoy's hands, he was talking animatedly. The proprietor of the shop, Mr. Borgin, an oily-haired, stooping man, stood facing Malfoy. He was wearing a curious expression of mingled resentment and fear.**

**"If only we could hear what they're saying!" said Hermione.**

**"We can!" said Ron excitedly. "Hang on, damn."**

**He dropped a couple more of the boxes he was still clutching as he fumbled with the largest.**

**"Extendable Ears, look!"**

"How did you get those out of the shop?" Fred asked.

"It might have to do with the cloak." Ron said.

"It's just an Invisibility Cloak though." Percy said.

"Oh, it's more than an Invisibility Cloak." Prongs said.

"It's in the last book grandpa." James said.

"What is?" Prongs asked.

"The story behind the cloak." Lily J said.

"Okay," Prongs said.

"What story?" Cris asked.

"It's in the last book, mum." Al said.

**"Fantastic!" said Hermione, as Ron unraveled the long, flesh-colored strings and began to feed them toward the bottom of the door. "Oh, I hope the door isn't Imperturbable…"**

**"No!" said Ron gleefully. "Listen!"**

**They put their heads together and listened intently to the ends of the strings, through which Malfoy's voice could be heard loud and clear, as though a radio had been turned on.**

**"… you know how to fix it?"**

**"Possibly," said Borgin, in a tone that suggested he was unwilling to commit himself. "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"**

**"I can't," said Malfoy. "It's got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to do it."**

**Cris saw Borgin lick his lips nervously.**

**"Well, without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible. I couldn't guarantee anything."**

**"No?" said Malfoy, and Cris knew, just by his tone, that Malfoy was sneering. "Perhaps this will make you more confident."**

**He moved toward Borgin and was blocked from view by the cabinet.**

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione shuffled sideways to try and keep him in sight, but all they could see was Borgin, looking very frightened.**

"I showed him something." Draco said.

"Do you have an idea of what?" Cris asked.

"The Mark maybe," Draco said.

"That could be it." Ron said.

**"Tell anyone," said Malfoy, "and there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback?**

"You've been around him?" Remus asked shocked that any mother would allow their only child near that monster.

"Only once, my mother usually keeps me from the room." Draco said.

"Good, because that's the monster that turned me when I was 6." Remus said.

"What were you doing outside anyway?" Cris asked.

"We were camping when it happened." Robin said.

"Oh, sorry Remy," Cris said.

"It isn't your fault." Remus said.

**He's a family friend.**

"My father seems to friends with a lot of dark people." Draco said.

**He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention."**

**"There will be no need for…"**

**"I'll decide that," said Malfoy. "Well, I'd better be off. And don't forget to keep that one safe, I'll need it."**

**"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?"**

**"No, of course I wouldn't, you stupid, little man, how would I look carrying that down the street? Just don't sell it."**

"Sell what?" Cris asked.

"Whatever it is, it's bad if it's from there." Sirius said.

**"Of course not… sir."**

**Borgin made a bow as deep as the one Cris had once seen him give Lucius Malfoy.**

**"Not a word to anyone, Borgin, and that includes my mother, understand?"**

**"Naturally, naturally," murmured Borgin, bowing again.**

**Next moment, the bell over the door tinkled loudly as Malfoy stalked out of the shop looking very pleased with himself. He passed so close to Cris, Ron, and Hermione that they felt the cloak flutter around their knees again. Inside the shop, Borgin remained frozen; his unctuous smile had vanished; he looked worried.**

**"What was that about?" whispered Ron, reeling in the Extendable Ears.**

**"Dunno," said Cris, thinking hard. "He wants something mended… and he wants to reserve something in there… Could you see what he pointed at when he said 'that one'?"**

**"No, he was behind that cabinet…" **

"That sucks, you could have told us." Remus said.

"I think I do." Cris said.

"I hope so." Sirius said.

**"You two stay here," whispered Hermione.**

**"What are you…?"**

**But Hermione had already ducked out from under the cloak. She checked her hair in the reflection in the glass, then marched into the shop, setting the bell tinkling again. Ron hastily fed the Extendable Ears back under the door and passed one of the strings to Cris.**

**"Hello, horrible morning, isn't it?" Hermione said brightly to Borgin, who did not answer, but cast her a suspicious look. Humming cheerily, Hermione strolled through the jumble of objects on display.**

**"Is this necklace for sale?" she asked, pausing beside a glass-fronted case. **

"You know, I just thought of something." Hermione said.

"What?" Cris asked.

"You usually see what it is that would cause us problems later in the year." Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked confused though Cris was wide eyed.

"You're right. Think about it Ron, I saw the stone in the vault, the diary dropping into Ginny's cauldron, Sirius as I was running away from my uncle's house, the dream in fourth year and Umbridge in fifth." Cris said.

"You may have already seen what it is I reserved in an earlier year." Draco said.

"That is a possibility." Remus said.

**"If you've got one and a half thousand Galleons," said Mr. Borgin coldly.**

**"Oh… er… no, I haven't got quite that much," said Hermione, walking on. "And… what about this lovely… um… skull?"**

**"Sixteen Galleons."**

**"So it's for sale, then? It isn't being… kept for anyone?"**

**Mr. Borgin squinted at her. Cris had the nasty feeling he knew exactly what Hermione was up to. Apparently Hermione felt she had been rumbled too because she suddenly threw caution to the winds.**

**"The thing is, that… er… boy who was in here just now, Draco Malfoy, well, he's a friend of mine, **

"Hermione, that's not good at all." Sirius said.

"You mean he'll know?" Hermione asked.

"Most likely," Draco said.

"Great," Hermione moaned.

**and I want to get him a birthday present, but if he's already reserved anything, I obviously don't want to get him the same thing, so… um…"**

**It was a pretty lame story in Cris' opinion, and apparently Borgin thought so too.**

**"Out," he said sharply. "Get out!"**

**Hermione did not wait to be asked twice, but hurried to the door with Borgin at her heels. As the bell tinkled again, Borgin slammed the door behind her and put up the closed sign.**

**"Ah well," said Ron, throwing the cloak back over Hermione. "Worth a try, but you were a bit obvious…"**

**"Well, next time you can show me how it's done, Master of Mystery!" she snapped.**

**Ron and Hermione bickered all the way back to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, where they were forced to stop so that they could dodge undetected around a very anxious-looking Mrs. Weasley and Hagrid, who had clearly noticed their absence. Once in the shop, Cris whipped off the Invisibility Cloak, hid it in her bag, and joined in with the other two when they insisted, in answer to Mrs. Weasleys accusations, that they had been in the back room all along, and that she could not have looked properly. Sirius and Remus though gave her a knowing look that told her she would have to tell them what she saw.**

"Good," Sirius said.

"That's the chapter." Kit said.

"I say we break for lunch real quick." Mrs. Weasley said bustling towards the kitchen. Pretty soon the smell of soup filled the room that got everyone's stomach rumbling.

**A.N. Sorry it took so long, been distracted with family things and the fires burning in the state. Hope you enjoy.**


	156. Chapter 7: Slug Club

After lunch Alice picked up the book to read the next chapter.

"**Chapter 7: Slug Club," **Alice read.

"Great, we get to hear about that." Padfoot groaned.

"I really hope you don't go." Prongs said.

**Cris spent a lot of the last week of the holidays pondering the meaning of Malfoy's behavior in Knockturn Alley. What disturbed her most was the satisfied look on Malfoy's face as he had left the shop. Nothing that made Malfoy look that happy could be good news. **

**To her slight annoyance, however, neither Ron nor Hermione seemed quite as curious about Malfoy's activities as she was; or at least, they seemed to get bored of discussing it after a few days. Though her mind wasn't on it for the few hours Sirius, Remus, Robin and baby Kieran were over. Cris told Sirius and Remus about her theory, they told her that Voldemort would recruit teenagers; he did in the last war. They promised to look in on it and told Cris not to dwell on it anymore.**

"Well, that didn't work out." Remus said.

"Nope," Cris said with a smile.

**"****Yes, I've already agreed it was fishy, Cris," said Hermione a little impatiently. She was sitting on the windowsill in Fred and George's room with her feet up on one of the cardboard boxes and had only grudgingly looked up from her new copy of **_**Advanced Rune Translation**_**. "But haven't we agreed there could be a lot of explanations?"**

**"****Maybe he's broken his Hand of Glory," said Ron vaguely, as he attempted to straighten his broomstick's bent tail twigs. "Remember that shriveled-up arm Malfoy had?"**

**"****But what about when he said, 'Don't forget to keep that one safe'?" asked Cris for the umpteenth time. "That sounded to me like Borgin's got another one of the broken objects, and Malfoy wants both."**

**"****You reckon?" said Ron, now trying to scrape some dirt off his broom handle.**

**"****Yeah, I do," said Cris. When neither Ron nor Hermione answered, she said, "Malfoy's father's in Azkaban. Don't you think Malfoy'd like revenge?"**

"I don't know if I would for my father, but definitely my mother." Draco said.

"I can understand the reasoning," Sirius said.

**Ron looked up, blinking.**

**"****Malfoy, revenge? What can he do about it?"**

"Nothing, it's not really your fault he went to prison." Draco said.

"Yes, but book you may not think that way." Cris said.

"True,"

**"****That's my point, I don't know!" said Cris, frustrated. "But he's up to something and I think we should take it seriously. His father's a Death Eater and…"**

**Cris broke off, her eyes fixed on the window behind Hermione, her mouth open. A startling thought had just occurred to her especially after talking with Sirius about his brother Regulus.**

**"****Cris?" said Hermione in an anxious voice. "What's wrong?"**

**"****Your scar's not hurting again, is it?" asked Ron nervously.**

**"****He's a Death Eater," said Cris slowly. "He's replaced his father as a Death Eater!"**

"I really hope not." Draco said.

"We will have to look out for that." Lily murmured. Prongs and Padfoot nodded in agreement.

**There was a silence; then Ron erupted in laughter. "Malfoy? He's sixteen, Cris! You think You-Know-Who would let Malfoy join?"**

**"****It seems very unlikely, Harry," said Hermione in a repressive sort of voice. "What makes you think —?"**

**"****In Madam Malkin's. She didn't touch him, but he yelled and jerked his arm away from her when she went to roll up his sleeve. It was his left arm. He's been branded with the Dark Mark. Besides Sirius and Remus told me that Voldemort did in the first war, I wouldn't put it past him." **

"I'm glad you actually listen to them." Lily said.

"Me too," Robin said.

**Ron and Hermione looked at each other.**

**"****Well…" said Ron, sounding thoroughly unconvinced.**

**"****I think he just wanted to get out of there, Cris," said Hermione.**

**"He showed Borgin something we couldn't see," Cris pressed on stubbornly. "Something that seriously scared Borgin. It was the Mark, I know it… he was showing Borgin who he was dealing with, you saw how seriously Borgin took him! Sirius knew that Regulus joined at 16, he saw the Mark and everything!"**

**Ron and Hermione exchanged another look.**

**"****I'm not sure, Cris…"**

**"****Yeah, I still don't reckon You-Know-Who would let Malfoy join…"**

"Is it because I said it or that you don't want to believe it?" Sirius asked.

"I think it's more along the line of I don't want to believe it." Hermione said.

"Me too," Ron said.

"It does seem scary, especially as you would be the same age." Prongs said.

"Do you know how old Pettigrew was when he got the Mark?" Cris asked.

"Well, I know by the time we made the switch he always hid his forearms." Sirius said.

"He started to hide his forearms this year." Kit said.

"So are you saying that we know at least two people who got the Marks at 16?" Ginny asked.

"Three," Snape said.

"You got it at 16 too?" Lily asked hurtfully.

"I realized it was a bad mistake shortly after Miss Potter was born." Snape said. Lily nodded; maybe there was some hope for her former friend when they get back to their own time.

"So it's definitely something that we should worry about." Hermione said.

"Yep," Remus said.

"Draco, who would definitely take the mark?" Cris asked.

"Not many, but I think Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Parkinson would get it. Blaise wouldn't, I know that for a fact, not sure about Bulstrode. Greengrass definitely wouldn't, though he parents support him, they don't have the Mark." Draco said.

"So only those four?" Ron asked. Draco thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Very good, Miss Prewett, please continue." Dumbledore said.

**Annoyed, but absolutely convinced she was right, Cris snatched up a pile of filthy Quidditch robes and left the room; Mrs. Weasley had been urging them for days not to leave their washing and packing until the last moment.**

"So naturally, some of you did." Charlie said.

"Namely, Cris and Ron." Hermione said.

"Oi!" the two said.

**On the landing she bumped into Ginny, who was returning to her room carrying a pile of freshly laundered clothes.**

**"****I wouldn't go in the kitchen just now," she warned her. "There's a lot of Phlegm around." **

Ginny flinched and looked over at Fleur who waved it off.

**"****I'll be careful not to slip in it." Cris smiled.**

**Sure enough, when she entered the kitchen it was to find Fleur sitting at the kitchen table, in full flow about plans for her wedding to Bill, while Mrs. Weasley kept watch over a pile of self-peeling sprouts, looking bad-tempered.**

**"… ****Bill and I 'ave almost decided on only two bridesmaids, Ginny and Gabrielle will look very sweet togezzer. I am theenking of dressing zem in pale gold, pink would of course be 'orrible with Ginny's 'air!"**

"Well, at least you thought about it." Ginny said.

"You're a very generous bride; most don't care on how the colors work on the bridesmaids." Gwen said.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"My older sister made her Bridesmaids where yellow." Gwen said shivering.

"Zat is 'orrible, especially wizz you 'air color." Fleur said.

"I know," Gwen said.

**"Ah, Cris!" said Mrs. Weasley loudly, cutting across Fleur's monologue. "Good, I wanted to explain about the security arrangements for the journey to Hogwarts tomorrow. We've got Ministry cars again, and there will be Aurors waiting at the station."**

"**Is Tonks, Remus and Sirius going to be there?" asked Cris, handing over her Quidditch things.**

"**No, I don't think so, she's been stationed somewhere else from what Arthur said. Though Sirius and Remus should be."**

"Well at least we'll be there." Sirius said. "It'll be my first time in human form seeing you off." He suddenly looked very sad, thinking he should have been there seeing her off since first year.

"It's alright Siri, we'll be getting a second chance, remember." Robin said.

"Right," Sirius whispered.

**"****She has let 'erself go, zat Tonks," Fleur mused, examining her own stunning reflection in the back of a teaspoon. "A big mistake if you ask."**

**"****Yes, thank you," said Mrs. Weasley tartly, cutting across Fleur again. "You'd better get on, Cris, I want the trunks ready tonight, if possible, so we don't have the usual last-minute scramble."**

"But we always have the last minute scramble." Charlie said.

"I'm hoping that with only four it would be less of a scramble." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Grandma, It's always a scramble no matter what generation." Victoire said. Mrs. Weasley sighed, but it didn't surprise her at all.

**And in fact, their departure the following morning was smoother than usual. The Ministry cars glided up to the front of the Burrow to find them waiting, trunks packed; Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, safely enclosed in his traveling basket; and Hedwig; Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon; and Ginny's new purple Pygmy Puff, Arnold, in cages.**

**"****Au revoir, Cris," said Fleur throatily, hugging her good-bye. Ron hurried forward, looking hopeful, but Ginny stuck out her foot and Ron fell,**

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed though it didn't work because Hermione and Ginny high fived her.

**sprawling in the dust at Fleur's feet. Furious, red-faced, and dirt-spattered, he hurried into the car without saying good-bye.**

**There was no cheerful Hagrid waiting for them at King's Cross Station. Instead, Sirius and Remus were there, Sirius looked really excited to see her off but with an air of seriousness as well.**

**"****Quick, quick, through the barrier," said Mrs. Weasley, who seemed a little flustered by this austere efficiency. "Cris had better go first, with…"**

**She looked inquiringly at Sirius, who nodded briefly, grabbed her trolley as well. Sirius nodded at Cris who gave her a smile as they headed to the barrier. Cris was terrified that Voldemort might attack them here but to her relief, when they came onto the platform it was busy as usual and nobody was under attack by Death Eaters. Sirius must have known what she was thinking and kissed her head in a fatherly fashion. **

"Thanks Padfoot," Prongs whispered.

"It's no problem Prongs, but I wish it was you." Padfoot whispered.

"So do I, but I'm happy she has you." Prongs whispered back.

**Hermione and the Weasleys joined her within seconds. Cris motioned to Ron and Hermione to follow her up the platform, looking for an empty compartment. But then she remembered they were still prefects. **

**"****We can't, Cris," said Hermione, looking apologetic. "Ron and I've got to go to the prefects' carriage first and then patrol the corridors for a bit."**

**"****I forgot, just remembered," said Cris.**

**"****You'd better get straight on the train, all of you, you've only got a few minutes to go," said Mrs. Weasley, consulting her watch. "Well, have a lovely term, **

**"****Mr. Weasley, can I have a quick word?" said Cris, making up her mind on the spur of the moment. Sirius looked startled for a second but he must have remembered she still had the mirror so they could talk anytime. **

"That's a nifty thing to have." Fred said.

"We should create something like that." George said.

"We can teach you how to make one." Prongs offered.

"It's a simple incantation that's permanent." Padfoot said.

"That would be great." They said.

**"****Of course," said Mr. Weasley, who looked slightly surprised, but followed Cris out of earshot of the others nevertheless.**

**Cris had thought it through carefully and come to the conclusion that, if she was to tell anyone else, Mr. Weasley was the right person; firstly, because he worked at the Ministry and was therefore in the best position to make further investigations, and secondly, because he thought that there was not too much risk of Mr. Weasley exploding with anger.**

"Those are your reasons?" Bill asked with a smile. Cris just shrugged.

"We might have already told him." Remus said.

"Well, I'm just making sure," Cris said with a smile. Remus smiled back, it was times like this she reminded him of Lily.

**She could see Mrs. Weasley and Sirius and Remus casting the pair of them suspicious looks as they moved away.**

**"****When we were in Diagon Alley," Cris began, but Mr. Weasley forestalled her with a grimace.**

**"****Am I about to discover where you, Ron, and Hermione disappeared to while you were supposed to be in the back room of Fred and George's shop?"**

"See, I knew they disappeared." Mr. Weasley said.

"I wonder how you knew." Cris said.

"I've raised trouble makers, I know the signs." Mr. Weasley said. Cris blushed as did the twins, Bill and Charlie.

"I forgot," Cris said.

"It's alright," Mr. Weasley said with a laugh.

**"****How did you…?"**

**"****Cris, please. You're talking to the man who raised Fred and George."**

"See, I said the same thing." Mr. Weasley said.

**"****Er… yeah, all right, we weren't in the back room."**

**"****Very well, then, let's hear the worst."**

**"****Well, we followed Draco Malfoy. We used my Invisibility Cloak."**

**"****Did you have any particular reason for doing so, or was it a mere whim?"**

**"****Because I thought Malfoy was up to something," said Cris, disregarding Mr. Weasley's look of mingled exasperation and amusement. "He'd given his mother the slip and I wanted to know why."**

"You are really too nosy." Mrs. Weasley said.

"She can't help it." Robin said.

"Oi!" shouted Cris' parents.

**"****Of course you did," said Mr. Weasley, sounding resigned. "Well? Did you find out why?"**

**"****He went into Borgin and Burkes," said Cris, "and started bullying the bloke in there, Borgin, to help him fix something. And he said he wanted Borgin to keep something else for him. He made it sound like it was the same kind of thing that needed fixing. Like they were a pair. And…"**

"So whatever it is comes in pairs," Prongs said. Everyone paused to think about it. It took a while but both Draco and Padfoot remembered something.

"I got it!" Draco and Padfoot exclaimed. They looked at each other in shock.

"Well, what is it?" Prongs asked his best friend.

"You remember that the cabinet Cris hide in in her second year?" Padfoot asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ron asked.

"The pair is at Hogwarts." Draco said. "It was the cabinet that Peeves broke to get Cris out of trouble when she went into Filch's office.

"The Vanishing Cabinet." Cris muttered.

"Very good, we have figured out some of what young Mr. Malfoy wants in the book." Dumbledore said. Alice then continued reading.

**Cris took a deep breath.**

**"There's something else. We saw Malfoy jump about a mile when Madam Malkin tried to touch his left arm. I think he's been branded with the Dark Mark. I think he's replaced his father as a Death Eater."**

**Mr. Weasley looked taken aback. After a moment he said, "Cris; Sirius and Remus told me what you just did. I know they think it's possible, I do know he recruited young, but what makes you sure?" **

"That is a good question." Bill said.

**"I don't know, I just have this feeling, I've seen the Mark, it looks just like a tattoo, I know those hurt. And Malfoy flinched away like a new tattoo stinging when touched." asked Cris angrily. "Mr. Weasley, I'm sorry, but isn't it worth investigating? If Malfoy wants something fixing, and he needs to threaten Borgin to get it done, it's probably something Dark or dangerous, isn't it?" **

"If it's from him, then yes it would be." Sirius said.

**"I doubt it, to be honest, Cris," said Mr. Weasley slowly. "You see, when Lucius Malfoy was arrested, we raided his house. We took away everything that might have been dangerous."**

"But cabinet isn't at the manor; it's at Hogwarts and the other at Borgin and Burkes." Draco said.

"I wonder how Cris will respond." Bill murmured.

"It won't be good." Charlie muttered.

**"****I think you missed something, it may look completely normal." said Cris stubbornly.**

**"****Well, maybe," said Mr. Weasley, but Cris could tell that Mr. Weasley was humoring her.**

**There was a whistle behind them; nearly everyone had boarded the train and the doors were closing.**

**"****You'd better hurry!" said Mr. Weasley, as Mrs. Weasley cried, "Cris, quickly!"**

**She hurried forward and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley helped her load her trunk onto the train. Sirius and Remus gave her one last hug before she jumped on.**

**"****Now, dear, you're coming to us for Christmas,**

"Christmas was held at the Burrow for a good many years until it was too small for everyone, now it's held at our house, since it's huge." James said.

"Yeah, it would be just too crowded at home." Mrs. Weasley said.

**it's all fixed with Dumbledore, so we'll see you quite soon," said Mrs. Weasley through the window, as Cris slammed the door shut behind her and the train began to move. "You make sure you look after yourself and…"**

**The train was gathering speed.**

**"… ****be good and…" She was jogging to keep up now as were Sirius and Remus.**

**"… ****stay safe!"**

"**We'll talk soon!" Sirius shouted. He was getting smaller and smaller until Cris could no longer see them. **

**Cris waved until the train had turned a corner and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus and Sirius were lost to view, then turned to see where the others had got to. She supposed Ron and Hermione were cloistered in the prefects' carriage, but Ginny was a little way along the corridor, chatting to some friends. She made her way toward her, dragging her trunk.**

**People stared shamelessly as she approached. They even pressed their faces against the windows of their compartments to get a look at her. She had expected an upswing in the amount of gaping and gawping she would have to endure this term after all the "Chosen One" rumors in the Daily Prophet, but she did not enjoy the sensation of standing in a very bright spotlight. Her hair turned a light red color as frustrated with all the stares. **

"Well at least she isn't angry." Hermione said.

"That would've been bad." Ron agreed.

**She tapped Ginny on the shoulder.**

**"Fancy trying to find a compartment?"**

**"I can't, Cris, I said I'd meet Dean," said Ginny brightly. "See you later."**

**"Right," said Cris. She felt happy for her finding someone as herself was to Ginny's older brothers but it didn't help the fact it was kind of annoying; she had become so used to her presence over the summer that she had almost forgotten that Ginny did not hang around with her, Ron, and Hermione while at school. **

"Though that might change, you never know." Ginny said.

"I hope so, poor Ron hates it when Mia and I talk about girl stuff." Cris said.

"Of course I hate it, it's weird, I don't really need to know when you're on your period." Ron said.

"You just hate it when we're on it on the same time." Hermione said. The guys winced and the girls laughed.

"Oh, Ron, we feel for you." Charlie said.

**Then she blinked and looked around: She was surrounded by mesmerized boys.**

**"Hi, Cris!" said a familiar voice from behind her.**

**"Neville!" said Cris in relief, turning to see a round-faced boy struggling toward her.**

**"Hello, Cris," said a girl with long hair and large misty eyes, who was just behind Neville.**

**"Luna, hi, how are you?"**

**"Very well, thank you," said Luna. She was clutching a magazine to her chest; large letters on the front announced that there was a pair of free Spectrespecs inside. **

"Those are helpful to see Nargles." Luna said. Draco looked at her and smiled, she was strange but he loved her.

**"Quibbler still going strong, then?" asked Cris, who felt a certain fondness for the magazine, having given it an exclusive interview the previous year.**

**"Oh yes, circulation's well up," said Luna happily.**

**"Let's find seats," said Cris, and the three of them set off along the train through hordes of silently staring students. At last they found an empty compartment, and Cris hurried inside gratefully.**

**"They're even staring at us?" said Neville, indicating himself and Luna. "Because we're with you!" **

"You went to the Ministry with me, I don't care what they think, they didn't come with me, you two did." Cris said.

"Thanks Cris," Neville said. Luna just smiled but didn't say anything.

"**They're staring at you because you were at the Ministry too," said Cris, as she hoisted her trunk into the luggage rack. "Our little adventure there was all over the Daily Prophet, you must've seen it."**

"**Yes, I thought Gran would be angry about all the publicity," said Neville, "but she was really pleased. Says I'm starting to live up to my dad at long last. She bought me a new wand, look!"**

"Good, you needed your own wand." McGonagall said.

**He pulled it out and showed it to Cris.**

**"Cherry and unicorn hair," he said proudly. "We think it was one of the last Ollivander ever sold, he vanished next day… oy, come back here, Trevor!"**

"He's still there?" Neville asked.

"Apparently," Cris said with a smile.

**And he dived under the seat to retrieve his toad as it made one of its frequent bids for freedom.**

**"Are we still doing D.A. meetings this year, Cris?" asked Luna, who was detaching a pair of psychedelic spectacles from the middle of The Quibbler.**

**"No point now we've got rid of Umbridge, is there?" said Cris, sitting down. Neville bumped his head against the seat as he emerged from under it. He looked most disappointed. **

"I say you should. It's a good club to have." Remus said.

"I'll think about it." Cris said.

**"I liked the D.A.! I learned loads with you!"**

**"I enjoyed the meetings too," said Luna serenely. "It was like having friends."**

"That's because it did become like a big group of friends." Ginny said.

"That it did." Cris said.

**This was one of those uncomfortable things Luna often said and which made Cris feel a squirming mixture of pity and embarrassment. Before she could respond, however, there was a disturbance outside their compartment door; a group of fourth-year boys was talking and laughing together on the other side of the glass.**

**"You ask her!"**

**"No, you!"**

**"I'll do it!"**

**And one of them, a bold-looking guy with large dark eyes, a prominent chin, and black hair pushed his way through the door.**

**"Hi, Cris, I'm Roderick, Roderick Vane," (A.N. Roderick is Romilda's twin brother. My own character, in Hufflepuff.) **

"Not him, he's just as bad as his sister." Ginny said.

"Not another stalker." Cris said. Though the future kids busted out laughing so hard that they had tears coming down their faces.

"Okay, what's so funny?" Cris asked.

"Nothing, just something that has you really question Uncle Ron's sexuality." Keiran said through his laughter. Ron went wide eyed as the group laughed so hard as well.

"Oh, I can't wait for that." Fred said.

"It'll definitely be good." George said.

**he said loudly and confidently. "Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with them," he added in a stage whisper, indicating Neville's bottom, which was sticking out from under the seat again as he groped around for Trevor, and Luna, who was now wearing her free Spectrespecs, which gave her the look of a demented, multicolored owl.**

"Not bloody likely," Cris said.

"Good, I like hanging out on the train with you." Neville said.

"I do to." Cris said.

**"They're friends of mine," said Cris coldly.**

**"Oh," said the boy, looking very surprised. "Oh. Okay."**

**And he withdrew, sliding the door closed behind him.**

**"People expect you to have cooler friends than us," said Luna, once again displaying her knack for embarrassing honesty.**

**"You are cool," said Cris shortly. "None of them was at the Ministry. They didn't fight with me."**

"Real friends." Sirius said.

**"That's a very nice thing to say," beamed Luna. Then she pushed her Spectrespecs farther up her nose and settled down to read The Quibbler.**

**"We didn't face him, though," said Neville, emerging from under the seat with fluff and dust in his hair and a resigned-looking Trevor in his hand. "You did. You should hear my gran talk about you. 'That Cristal Potter's got more backbone than the whole Ministry of Magic put together!' She'd give anything to have you as a granddaughter…"**

"Your grandmother loves you, it might have to do with the fact that we aren't dead just insane, but I think she's hoping that we'll wake up. Or the fact she isn't dealing with it well." Alice said.

"I know Neville was given to her right when it happened." Mrs. Weasley said.

"That could be it." Frank said. He loved his mum but the fact she kept giving his son problems was not setting well with him.

**Cris laughed uncomfortably and changed the subject to OWL results as soon as she could. While Neville recited his grades and wondered aloud whether he would be allowed to take a Transfiguration NEWT, with only an "Acceptable," Cris watched him without really listening.**

"No, I only take Exceed Expectations." McGonagall said. Neville sighed and looked down.

"Hey, you haven't taken it yet, you still have time." Ginny said.

"That's right!" Neville said with a smile.

**Neville's childhood had been blighted by Voldemort just as much as Cris' had, but Neville had no idea how close he had come to having Cris' destiny. The prophecy could have referred to either of them, yet, for his own inscrutable reasons, Voldemort had chosen to believe that Cris was the one meant.**

**Had Voldemort chosen Neville, it would be Neville sitting opposite Cris bearing the lightning-shaped scar and the weight of the prophecy… Or would it? Would Neville's mother have died to save him, as Lily had died for Cris? **

"Of course I would," Alice said.

"Alice was just as happy as Lily was, if everything hadn't happened your mothers would have smothered you with love." Robin said.

"Of course we would have." Lily and Alice said. Neville and Cris smiled and they couldn't wait for the end of the book to have a new life.

**Surely she would… But what if she had been unable to stand between her son and Voldemort? Would there then have been no "Chosen One" at all? An empty seat where Neville now sat and a scarless Cris who would have been kissed good-bye by her own mother, not Ron's?**

**"You all right, Cris? You look funny," said Neville.**

**Cris started. "Sorry… I…"**

**"Wrackspurt got you?" asked Luna sympathetically, peering at Cris through her enormous colored spectacles.**

**"I… what?"**

**"A Wrackspurt… They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy," she said. "I thought I felt one zooming around in here."**

**She flapped her hands at thin air, as though beating off large invisible moths. Cris and Neville caught each other's eyes and hastily began to talk of Quidditch.**

"A safe subject." Remus said with a chuckle.

**The weather beyond the train windows was as patchy as it had been all summer; they passed through stretches of the chilling mist, then out into weak, clear sunlight. It was during one of the clear spells, when the sun was visible almost directly overhead, that Ron and Hermione entered the compartment at last.**

"Took you two long enough to get there." Sirius said.

"You know it takes a while Pads," Remus said.

**"Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up, I'm starving," said Ron longingly, slumping into the seat beside Cris and rubbing his stomach. "Hi, Neville. Hi, Luna. Guess what?" he added, turning to Cris. "Malfoy's not doing prefect duty. He's just sitting in his compartment with the other Slytherins, we saw him when we passed."**

**Cris sat up straight, interested. It was not like Malfoy to pass up the chance to demonstrate his power as prefect, which he had happily abused all the previous year.**

**"What did he do when he saw you?"**

**"The usual," said Ron indifferently, demonstrating a rude hand gesture. "Not like him, though, is it? Well… that is"— he did the hand gesture again — "but why isn't he out there bullying first years?"**

"Alright, at least that's good." Draco said.

"It is, but you should be doing your rounds." McGonagall said.

"You could lose the badge though if you don't do what you're supposed to do." Hermione said.

**"Dunno," said Cris, but her mind was racing. Didn't this look as though Malfoy had more important things on his mind than bullying younger students?**

**"Maybe he preferred the Inquisitorial Squad," said Hermione. "Maybe being a Prefect seems a bit tame after that."**

"Well it would be." Sirius said.

**"I don't think so," said Cris. "I think he's —"**

**But before she could expound on her theory, the compartment door slid open again and a breathless third-year girl stepped inside.**

**"I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom and Cristal P-Potter," she faltered, as her eyes met Cris' and she turned scarlet. She was holding out two scrolls of parchment tied with violet ribbon. Perplexed, Cris and Neville took the scroll addressed to each of them and the girl stumbled back out of the compartment.**

**"What is it?" Ron demanded, as Cris unrolled hers.**

**"An invitation," said Cris. **

"Please don't go." Padfoot said.

"I beg you; I don't want to hear anything about the stupid Slug Club." Prongs said.

"We'll have to see if she'll go or not, even if it's just for the first meeting." Lily said.

**Cristal,**

**I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C.**

**Sincerely,**

**Professor H. E. F. Slughorn **

"Why did I get one?" Neville asked.

"Probably what you did in the Ministry." Lily said with a shrug.

"If that's true then why didn't the others get one?" Cris asked.

"I don't know." Tonks said.

**"But what does he want me for?" asked Neville nervously, as though he was expecting detention.**

**"No idea," said Cris, which was not entirely true, though she had no proof yet that her hunch was correct. "Listen," she added, seized by a sudden brain wave, "let's go under the Invisibility Cloak, then we might get a good look at Malfoy on the way, see what he's up to."**

"That's a good idea." Prongs said.

"You really shouldn't though." Lily said.

**This idea, however, came to nothing: The corridors, which were packed with people on the lookout for the lunch trolley, were impossible to negotiate while wearing the cloak. Cris stowed it regretfully back in her bag, reflecting that it would have been nice to wear it just to avoid all the staring, which seemed to have increased in intensity even since she had last walked down the train. Every now and then, students would hurtle out of their compartments to get a better look at her. The exception was Cho Chang, who darted into her compartment when she saw Cris coming. As Cris passed the window, she saw her deep in determined conversation with her friend Marietta, who was wearing a very thick layer of makeup that did not entirely obscure the odd formation of pimples still etched across her face. **

"They haven't gone away yet? How long does the spell last?" Charlie asked.

"A few months," Hermione said with a smile.

"You are definitely a little prankster. I love it!" George said.

**Smirking slightly, Cris pushed on.**

**When they reached compartment C, they saw at once that they were not Slughorn's only invitees, although judging by the enthusiasm of Slughorn's welcome, Cris was the most warmly anticipated.**

**"Cris, m'girl!" said Slughorn, jumping up at the sight of her so that his great velvet-covered belly seemed to fill all the remaining space in the compartment. His shiny bald head and great silvery mustache gleamed as brightly in the sunlight as the golden buttons on his waistcoat. "Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr. Longbottom!"**

**Neville nodded, looking scared. At a gesture from Slughorn, they sat down opposite each other in the only two empty seats, which were nearest the door. Cris glanced around at their fellow guests. She recognized a Slytherin from their year, a tall black boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes; there were also two seventh-year boys Cris did not know and, squashed in the corner beside Slughorn and looking as though she was not entirely sure how she had got there, Ginny.**

"How in the world did I get there?" Ginny asked.

"It'll probably explain." Tonks said.

"Whatever it is, it'll be awesome." Remus said.

**"Now, do you know everyone?" Slughorn asked Cris and Neville. "Blaise Zabini is in your year, of course —"**

**Zabini did not make any sign of recognition or greeting, nor did Cris or Neville: Gryffindor and Slytherin students loathed each other on principle.**

"He's cool though." Draco said.

"He married a Gryffindor." Keiran said.

"Did he really?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, Fay Dunbar." Scarlett said.

"She's nice." Hermione said.

"She is a sweetheart." Cris said.

**"This is Cormac McLaggen; perhaps you've come across each other —? No?"**

"And here comes the grudge match." Keiran grumbled.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing," Keiran said.

**McLaggen, a large, wiry-haired youth, raised a hand, and Cris and Neville nodded back at him.**

**"—and this is Marcus Belby, I don't know whether —?"**

**Belby, who was thin and nervous-looking, gave a strained smile.**

**"— and this charming young lady tells me she knows you!" Slughorn finished.**

**Ginny grimaced at Cris and Neville from behind Slughorn's back.**

"I probably don't want to be there." Ginny said.

"Well considering the company until then, I don't blame you." Kit said.

**"Well now, this is most pleasant," said Slughorn cozily. "A chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I've packed my own lunch; the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on licorice wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things… Pheasant, Belby?"**

**Belby started and accepted what looked like half a cold pheasant.**

**"I was just telling young Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles," Slughorn told Cris and Neville, now passing around a basket of rolls. "Outstanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin most well-deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?"**

**Unfortunately, Belby had just taken a large mouthful of pheasant; in his haste to answer Slughorn he swallowed too fast, turned purple, and began to choke.**

**"Anapneo," said Slughorn calmly, pointing his wand at Belby, whose airway seemed to clear at once.**

**"Not… not much of him, no," gasped Belby, his eyes streaming.**

**"Well, of course, I daresay he's busy," said Slughorn, looking questioningly at Belby. **

"Well I guess he'll be out." Robin murmured.

**"I doubt he invented the Wolfsbane Potion without considerable hard work!"**

"So that's who invented it." Moony muttered.

"I could always make it, you know." Robin said to her brother. Remus looked at her.

"Maybe after the baby is born." Remus said.

"I can make it as well." Sirius said.

"I'll think about it." Remus said.

**"I suppose…" said Belby, who seemed afraid to take another bite of pheasant until he was sure that Slughorn had finished with him. "Er… he and my dad don't get on very well, you see, so I don't really know much about…"**

**His voice tailed away as Slughorn gave him a cold smile and turned to McLaggen instead.**

**"Now, you, Cormac," said Slughorn, "I happen to know you see a lot of your Uncle Tiberius, because he has a rather splendid picture of the two of you hunting nogtails in, I think, Norfolk?"**

**"Oh, yeah, that was fun, that was," said McLaggen. "We went with Bertie Higgs and Rufus Scrimgeour; this was before he became Minister, obviously —"**

"So it was his connections that got him in." Remus said.

"I can already tell he's a git." Sirius said.

"He is rather full of himself." Ron said.

**"Ah, you know Bertie and Rufus too?" beamed Slughorn, now offering around a small tray of pies; somehow, Belby was missed out. "Now tell me…"**

**It was as Cris had suspected. Everyone here seemed to have been invited because they were connected to somebody well-known or influential — everyone except Ginny. Zabini, who was interrogated after McLaggen, turned out to have a famously beautiful witch for a mother (from what Cris could make out, she had been married seven times, each of her husband's dying mysteriously and leaving her mounds of gold). It was Neville's turn next: This was a very uncomfortable ten minutes, for Neville's parents, well-known Aurors, had been tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and a couple of Death Eater cronies. **

Alice faltered as she read that.

**At the end of Neville's interview, Cris had the impression that Slughorn was reserving judgment on Neville, yet to see whether he had any of his parents' flair.**

**"And now," said Slughorn, shifting massively in his seat with the air of a compere introducing his star act. "Cristal Potter! Where to begin? I feel I barely scratched the surface when we met over the summer!" He contemplated Cris for a moment as though he was a particularly large and succulent piece of pheasant, then said, "'The Chosen One,' they're calling you now!"**

"Do we have to go over all this again?" Cris asked groaning.

"Sadly, I think that'll be why he wants you in the group." Lily said.

"Well he'll be disappointed." Cris said.

"Good, don't ever go to a meeting." Prongs said.

**Cris said nothing. Belby, McLaggen, and Zabini were all staring at her.**

**"Of course," said Slughorn, watching Harry closely, "there have been rumors for years… I remember when… well — after that terrible night — Lily — James — and you survived — and the word was that you must have powers beyond the ordinary —"**

**Zabini gave a tiny little cough that was clearly supposed to indicate amused skepticism. An angry voice burst out from behind Slughorn.**

**"Yeah, Zabini, because you're so talented… at posing…"**

"And that would be Ginny." Bill said.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked.

"It's just something you would say." Charlie said.

"That's true." Ginny said.

**"Oh dear!" chuckled Slughorn comfortably, looking around at Ginny, who was glaring at Zabini around Slughorn's great belly. "You want to be careful, Blaise! I saw this young lady perform the most marvelous Bat-Bogey Hex as I was passing her carriage! I wouldn't cross her!"**

"I wonder on who." Ginny said.

"Either on Seamus or on Dean." Cris said.

"I would love to see that." Hermione said.

"Me too," Neville said.

**Zabini merely looked contemptuous.**

**"Anyway," said Slughorn, turning back to Harry. "Such rumors this summer. Of course, one doesn't know what to believe, the Prophet has been known to print inaccuracies, make mistakes — but there seems little doubt, given the number of witnesses, that there was quite a disturbance at the Ministry and that you were there in the thick of it all!"**

"It's nothing new really." Cris said.

"I really don't like it though." Lily said.

**Cris, who could not see any way out of this without flatly lying, nodded but still said nothing. Slughorn beamed at her.**

**"So modest, so modest, no wonder Dumbledore is so fond — you were there, then? But the rest of the stories — so sensational, of course, one doesn't know quite what to believe — this fabled prophecy, for instance —"**

**"We never heard a prophecy," said Neville, turning geranium pink as he said it.**

**"That's right," said Ginny staunchly. "Neville and I were both there too, and all this 'Chosen One' rubbish is just the Prophet making things up as usual."**

"So we don't know about the prophecy yet." Ginny said.

"I'll probably tell you later." Cris said.

"I hope so," Neville said.

**"You were both there too, were you?" said Slughorn with great interest, looking from Ginny to Neville, but both of them sat clam-like before his encouraging smile.**

"He won't let the two of you go." Moony said.

"Great," Ginny and Neville said.

**"Yes… well… it is true that the Prophet often exaggerates, of course…" Slughorn said, sounding a little disappointed. "I remember dear Gwenog telling me (Gwenog Jones, I mean, of course, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies) —"**

"I'm really not liking him at all." Cris said.

"It's okay, I don't like him either." Prongs said.

**He meandered off into a long-winded reminiscence, but Cris had the distinct impression that Slughorn had not finished with her, and that he had not been convinced by Neville and Ginny.**

**The afternoon wore on with more anecdotes about illustrious wizards Slughorn had taught, all of whom had been delighted to join what he called the "Slug Club" at Hogwarts. Cris could not wait to leave, but couldn't see how to do so politely. Finally the train emerged from yet another long misty stretch into a red sunset, and Slughorn looked around, blinking in the twilight.**

**"Good gracious, it's getting dark already! I didn't notice that they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes, all of you. McLaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book on nogtails. Cris, Blaise — any time you're passing. Same goes for you, miss," he twinkled at Ginny. "Well, off you go, off you go!"**

"Finally you leave!" Padfoot said.

"And just think, she has all year with him." Prongs said.

"Oh, put me out of my misery." Padfoot said. Cris laughed at her godfather but didn't say anything more as Alice continued reading.

**As he pushed past Cris into the darkening corridor, Zabini shot him a filthy look that Cris returned with interest. She, Ginny, and Neville followed Zabini back along the train.**

**"I'm glad that's over," muttered Neville. "Strange man, isn't he?"**

**"Yeah, he is a bit," said Cris, his eyes on Zabini. "How come you ended up in there, Ginny?"**

**"He saw me hex Zacharias Smith," said Ginny. **

"Finally, someone's put him in his place." George said.

"He deserved it." Fred said.

"I wonder what he did." Cris said.

**"You remember that idiot from Hufflepuff who was in the D.A.? He kept on and on asking about what happened at the Ministry and in the end he annoyed me so much I hexed him — **

"Well that's a good reason." George said.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

**when Slughorn came in I thought I was going to get detention, but he just thought it was; it really good hex and invited me to lunch! Mad, eh?"**

"Well he is a bit mad." Mr. Weasley said.

**"Better reason for inviting someone than because their mother's famous," said Cris, scowling at the back of Zabini's head, "or because their uncle —"**

"Wow, Cris," Sirius said.

"That's what happens when I'm annoyed." Cris said.

"Noted," Sirius said with a smile.

**But she broke off. An idea had just occurred to her, a reckless but potentially wonderful idea… In a minute's time, Zabini was going to reenter the Slytherin sixth-year compartment and Malfoy would be sitting there, thinking himself unheard by anybody except fellow Slytherins… If Cris could only enter, unseen, behind him, what might she see or hear? True, there was little of the journey left… Hogsmeade Station had to be less than half an hour away, judging by the wildness of the scenery flashing by the windows… but nobody else seemed prepared to take Cris' suspicions seriously, so it was down to her to prove them.**

**"I'll see you two later," said Cris under her breath, pulling out her Invisibility Cloak and flinging it over herself.**

**"But what're you —?" asked Neville.**

**"Later!" whispered Cris, darting after Zabini as quietly as possible, though the rattling of the train made such caution almost pointless.**

"Oh Cris, I wish you wouldn't do that." Lily said.

"I haven't done it yet." Cris said.

"Right." Lily said with a smile.

**The corridors were almost completely empty now. Nearly everyone had returned to their carriages to change into their school robes and pack up their possessions. Though she was as close as she could get to Zabini without touching him, Cris was not quick enough to slip into the compartment when Zabini opened the door. Zabini was already sliding it shut when Cris hastily stuck out her foot to prevent it closing.**

"Bambi, Bambi, Bambi. That isn't how you sneak." Fred said.

"I know," Cris said.

**"What's wrong with this thing?" said Zabini angrily as he smashed the sliding door repeatedly into Cris' foot.**

**Cris seized the door and pushed it open, hard; Zabini, still clinging on to the handle, toppled over sideways into Gregory Goyle's lap, and in the ensuing ruckus, Cris darted into the compartment, leapt onto Zabini's temporarily empty seat, and hoisted herself up into the luggage rack. **

"Man, I hope nobody saw you." Prongs said.

"Me too," Cris said.

**It was fortunate that Goyle and Zabini were snarling at each other, drawing all eyes onto them, for Cris was quite sure her feet and ankles had been revealed as the cloak had flapped around them; indeed, for one horrible moment she thought she saw Malfoy's eyes follow her trainer as it whipped upward out of sight. **

"Then I probably did see you." Draco said.

"Great, I hope you don't do anything, or you thought you were seeing things." Cris said.

**But then Goyle slammed the door shut and flung Zabini off him; Zabini collapsed into his own seat looking ruffled, Vincent Crabbe returned to his comic, and Malfoy, sniggering, lay back down across two seats with his head in Pansy Parkinson's lap. Cris lay curled uncomfortably under the cloak to ensure that every inch of her remained hidden, and watched Pansy stroke the sleek blond hair off Malfoy's forehead, smirking as she did so, as though anyone would have loved to have been in her place. **

**The lanterns swinging from the carriage ceiling cast a bright light over the scene: Cris could read every word of Crabbe's comic directly below her.**

**"So, Zabini," said Malfoy, "what did Slughorn want?"**

**"Just trying to make up to well-connected people," said Zabini, who was still glowering at Goyle. "Not that he managed to find many."**

**This information did not seem to please Malfoy. "Who else had he invited?" he demanded.**

**"McLaggen from Gryffindor," said Zabini.**

**"Oh yeah, his uncle's big in the Ministry," said Malfoy.**

**"— someone else called Belby, from Ravenclaw…"**

**"Not him, he's a prat!" said Pansy.**

"Pot meet kettle." Ginny said.

"Yep," Cris and Hermione said.

**"— and Longbottom, Potter, and that Weasley girl," finished Zabini.**

**Malfoy sat up very suddenly, knocking Pansy's hand aside.**

**"He invited Longbottom?"**

"You weren't the only one surprised." Cris said to Neville.

"Yep, seems like it." Neville said.

**"Well, I assume so, as Longbottom was there," said Zabini indifferently.**

**"What's Longbottom got to interest Slughorn?" Zabini shrugged.**

**"Potter, precious Potter, obviously he wanted a look at 'the Chosen One,'" sneered Malfoy, "but that Weasley girl! What's so special about her?"**

"Sorry Ginny, you are special in your own way." Draco said.

"Thanks," Ginny said with a smile.

**"A lot of boys like her," said Pansy, watching Malfoy out of the corner of her eyes for his reaction. "Even you think she's good-looking, don't you, Blaise, and we all know how hard you are to please!**

"Oh, yeah, I forgot he had a crush on you." Draco said.

"When did that happen?" Ginny asked. Draco just shrugged as Alice continued reading.

**"I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood traitor like her whatever she looked like," said Zabini coldly, and Pansy looked pleased. Malfoy sank back across her lap and allowed her to resume the stroking of his hair.**

**"Well, I pity Slughorn's taste. Maybe he's going a bit senile. Shame, my father always said he was a good wizard in his day. My father used to be a bit of a favorite of his. Slughorn probably hasn't heard I'm on the train, or —"**

"Or maybe he knew about father going to prison." Draco said.

"Probably," Cris said.

**"I wouldn't bank on an invitation," said Zabini. "He asked me about Nott's father when I first arrived. They used to be old friends, apparently, but when he heard he'd been caught at the Ministry he didn't look happy, and Nott didn't get an invitation, did he? I don't think Slughorn's interested in Death Eaters."**

**Malfoy looked angry, but forced out a singularly humorless laugh.**

"You can laugh?" Ron asked.

"I do have a sense of humor." Draco said.

**"Well, who cares what he's interested in? What is he, when you come down to it? Just some stupid teacher." Malfoy yawned ostentatiously. "I mean, I might not even be at Hogwarts next year, what's it matter to me if some fat old has-been likes me or not?"**

**"What do you mean, you might not be at Hogwarts next year?" said Pansy indignantly, ceasing grooming Malfoy at once.**

**"Well, you never know," said Malfoy with the ghost of a smirk. "I might have — er — moved on to bigger and better things."**

"Most Death Eaters did drop out by their seventh year." Sirius said.

"So look out for people dropping out?" Lily asked.

"Yep," Remus said. Lily nodded and wrote that down.

**Crouched in the luggage rack under her cloak, Cris' heart began to race. What would Ron and Hermione say about this? Crabbe and Goyle were gawping at Malfoy; apparently they had had no inkling of any plans to move on to bigger and better things. Even Zabini had allowed a look of curiosity to mar his haughty features. Pansy resumed the slow stroking of Malfoy s hair, looking dumbfounded.**

**"Do you mean — Him?"**

"Well if we didn't know before we know now." Frank said.

**Malfoy shrugged.**

**"Mother wants me to complete my education, but personally, I don't see it as that important these days. I mean, think about it… When the Dark Lord takes over, is he going to care how many O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s anyone's got? Of course he isn't. It'll be all about the kind of service he received, the level of devotion he was shown."**

**"And you think you'll be able to do something for him?" asked Zabini scathingly. "Sixteen years old and not even fully qualified yet?"**

**"I've just said, haven't I? Maybe he doesn't care if I'm qualified. Maybe the job he wants me to do isn't something that you need to be qualified for," said Malfoy quietly. **

"What does he want me to do?" Draco asked.

"Something you won't like." Keiran said.

**Crabbe and Goyle were both sitting with their mouths open like gargoyles. Pansy was gazing down at Malfoy as though she had never seen anything so awe-inspiring.**

**"I can see Hogwarts," said Malfoy, clearly relishing the effect he had created as he pointed out of the blackened window. "We'd better get our robes on."**

**Cris was so busy staring at Malfoy, she did not notice Goyle reaching up for his trunk; as he swung it down, it hit Cris hard on the side of the head. She let out an involuntary gasp of pain, and Malfoy looked up at the luggage rack, frowning. **

"You should've put on a silencing charm on yourself." Remus said.

"I should've." Cris said.

**Cris was not afraid of Malfoy, but she still did not much like the idea of being discovered hiding under her Invisibility Cloak by a group of unfriendly Slytherins. Eyes still watering and head still throbbing, she drew her wand,**

"At least you're prepared." Kingsley said.

**careful not to disarrange the cloak, and waited, breath held. To her relief, Malfoy seemed to decide that he had imagined the noise; he pulled on his robes like the others, locked his trunk, and as the train slowed to a jerky crawl, fastened a thick new traveling cloak round his neck.**

**Cris could see the corridors filling up again and hoped that Hermione and Ron would take her things out onto the platform for her; she was stuck where she was until the compartment had quite emptied. At last, with a final lurch, the train came to a complete halt. Goyle threw the door open and muscled his way out into a crowd of second years, punching them aside; Crabbe and Zabini followed.**

**"You go on," Malfoy told Pansy, who was waiting for him with her hand held out as though hoping he would hold it. "I just want to check something."**

"Great," Cris and Draco said.

**Pansy left. Now Cris and Malfoy were alone in the compartment. People were filing past, descending onto the dark platform. Malfoy moved over to the compartment door and let down the blinds, so that people in the corridor beyond could not peer in. He then bent down over his trunk and opened it again.**

**Cris peered down over the edge of the luggage rack, her heart pumping a little faster. What had Malfoy wanted to hide from Pansy? Was she about to see the mysterious broken object it was so important to mend?**

"I somehow don't think so." Sirius said.

"You shouldn't distract yourself." Tonks said.

**"Petrificus Totalus!"**

"Somehow, I don't think it was me." Cris said.

"It was probably me." Draco said.

"Great." Sirius said.

**Without warning, Malfoy pointed his wand at Cris, who was instantly paralyzed. As though in slow motion, she toppled out of the luggage rack and fell, with an agonizing, floor-shaking crash, at Malfoy's feet, the Invisibility Cloak trapped beneath her, her whole body revealed with her legs still curled absurdly into the cramped kneeling position. She couldn't move a muscle; she could only gaze up at Malfoy, who smiled broadly.**

**"I thought so," he said jubilantly. "I heard Goyle's trunk hit you. And I thought I saw something white flash through the air after Zabini came back…"**

**His eyes lingered for a moment upon Cris' trainers.**

**"You didn't hear anything I care about, Potter. But while I've got you here…"**

**And he stamped, hard, on Cris' face. Cris felt her nose break; blood spurted everywhere.**

"I'm so sorry," Draco said.

"A broken nose is nothing, at least you didn't do anything worse, with me like that you could've easy taken advantage of me." Cris said. Draco blanched, he could've and nobody would've known. The rest of the room did as well.

"I'm so glad that was the only thing." Prongs said.

"Me too," Lily said.

**"That's from my father. Now, let's see…"**

**Malfoy dragged the cloak out from under Cris' immobilized body and threw it over her.**

**"I don't reckon they'll find you till the train's back in London," he said quietly. "See you around, Potter… or not."**

"That's so not cool." Padfoot said.

"Even we didn't go that far." Prongs said.

**And taking care to tread on Cris' fingers, Malfoy left the compartment.**

"That's the chapter." Alice said passing it to Frank.

"How on earth did you get out of this?" Lily asked.

"I'm so we'll find out." Cris said.


	157. Chapter 8: Snape Victorious

"**Chapter 8: Snape Victorious," **Frank read.

"Wait, why is he victorious?" Bill asked.

"Maybe he finally got the job he wanted." Lily said.

"Well, at least you'll have a competent teacher." Kit said.

"There is that." Cris said.

**Cris could not move a muscle. She lay there beneath the Invisibility Cloak feeling the blood from her nose flow, hot and wet, over her face, listening to the voices and footsteps in the corridor beyond. Her immediate thought was that someone would, surely check the compartments before the train departed again. But at once came the dispiriting realization that even if somebody looked into the compartment, she would be neither seen nor heard. Her best hope was that somebody else would walk in and step on her.**

**Cris had never hated Malfoy more than as she lay there, like an absurd turtle on its back, she was just glad that he only broke her nose and not done anything else, **

"Yeah, I am glad you got out of that with just a broken nose." Prongs said.

"I'd rather she didn't get hurt at all, but at least that is the worst of the damage." Lily said.

**blood dripping sickeningly into her open mouth. What a stupid situation to have landed herself in… and now the last few footsteps were dying away; everyone was shuffling along the dark platform outside; she could hear the scraping of trunks and loud babble of talk.**

**Ron and Hermione would think that she had left the train without them. Once they arrived at Hogwarts and took their places in the Great Hall, looked up and down the Gryffindor table a few times, and finally realized that she was not there, she, no doubt, would be halfway back to London.**

"Trains do tend to be fast without passengers." Bill said.

"I doubt the train will be that fast though." Hermione said.

"They aren't, they may be about 32 kilometers** (20 miles) **from Hogsmeade by the time you realized she's gone." Alice said.

"See, at least you won't miss everything." Ron said.

"At least there's that." Cris said.

**She tried to make a sound, even a grunt, but it was impossible. Then she remembered that some wizards, like Dumbledore, could perform spells without speaking, so she tried to summon her wand, which had fallen out of her hand, by saying the words "Accio Wand!" over and over again in her head, but nothing happened.**

"You won't get it like that; it takes years to do something of that magnitude." Remus said. Cris just shrugged, she hadn't done it yet, but they keep forgetting that.

"Apparently I did wandless magic this summer so I could do it again." Cris said.

"Yes, but it's rare, but I have no doubt that you'll be able to do it." Remus said.

**She thought she could hear the rustling of the trees that surrounded the lake, and the far-off hoot of an owl, but no hint of a search being made or even (she despised herself slightly for hoping it) panicked voices wondering where Cristal Potter had gone. A feeling of hopelessness spread through her as she imagined the convoy of thestral-drawn carriages trundling up to the school and the muffled yells of laughter issuing from whichever carriage Malfoy was riding in, where he could be recounting his attack on Cris to Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson.**

**The train lurched, causing Cris to roll over onto her side. Now she was staring at the dusty underside of the seats instead of the ceiling. The floor began to vibrate as the engine roared into life. The Express was leaving and nobody knew she was still on it…**

**Then she felt her Invisibility Cloak fly off her and a voice overhead said, "Wotcher, Cris."**

"Tonks to the rescue!" Charlie exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

"I'm happy to help." Tonks said with a smile.

**There was a flash of red light and Cris' body unfroze; she was able to push herself into a more dignified sitting position, hastily wipe the blood off her bruised face with the back of her hand, and raise her head to look up at Tonks, who was holding the Invisibility Cloak she had just pulled away.**

**"****We'd better get out of here, quickly," she said, as the train windows became obscured with steam and they began to move out of the station. "Come on, we'll jump."**

"You know, I've always wanted to try that." Cris said. The group turned to her wide eyed.

"And why would you want to do that?" Lily asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't know, just to see what's it's like." Cris said.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sirius asked.

"Love me anyway," Cris said with a smirk.

**Cris hurried after her into the corridor. She pulled open the train door and leapt onto the platform, which seemed to be sliding underneath them as the train gathered momentum. She followed her, staggered a little on landing, then straightened up in time to see the gleaming scarlet steam engine pick up speed, round the corner, and disappear from view.**

**The cold night air was soothing on her throbbing nose. Tonks was looking at her; she felt angry and embarrassed that she had been discovered in such a ridiculous position. Silently she handed her back the Invisibility Cloak.**

**"****Who did it?"**

**"****Draco Malfoy," said Cris bitterly. "Thanks for getting me out before the train left."**

"There is no need to thank me, it's just doing my job." Tonks said.

"Still, thanks," Cris said with a smile.

**"****No problem," said Tonks, without smiling.**

"It's so weird seeing you not smiling." Charlie said.

"I wonder what caused it." Tonks said.

"You'll see mum." Teddy said.

"Wait, does it have anything to do with us?" Remus asked gesturing to himself and Tonks.

"Maybe," Teddy said.

**From what Cris could see in the darkness, she was as mousy-haired and miserable-looking as she had been when she had met her at the Burrow. "I can fix your nose if you stand still."**

**Cris did not think much of this idea; she had been intending to visit Madam Pomfrey, the matron, in whom she had a little more confidence when it came to Healing Spells, but it seemed rude to say this, so she stayed stock-still and closed her eyes, "Episkey" said Tonks.**

**Cris' nose felt very hot, and then very cold. She raised a hand and felt gingerly. It seemed to be mended.**

"I can do that spell fairly well." Tonks said.

"So, just after Lockhart, I learned not to trust people who offer to heal unless I know they can." Cris said.

"Good, you don't want to deal with missing bones again." Tonks said.

"That was not pleasant." Cris said.

**"****Thanks a lot!"**

**"****You'd better put that cloak back on, and we can walk up to the school," said Tonks, still unsmiling. **

**As Cris swung the cloak back over herself, she waved her wand; an immense silvery four-legged creature erupted from it and streaked off into the darkness.**

"It changed," Tonks said.

"What is it now?" Teddy asked.

"It's a chameleon, it fits, I wonder why it changed." Tonks said.

"You'll find out." Keiran said.

**"****Was that a Patronus?" asked Cris, who had seen Dumbledore send messages like this.**

**"****Yes, I'm sending word to the castle that I've got you or they'll worry. Come on, we'd better not dawdle."**

**They set off toward the lane that led to the school.**

**"****How did you find me?"**

**"****I noticed you hadn't left the train and I knew you had that cloak. I thought you might be hiding for some reason. When I saw the blinds were drawn down on that compartment I thought I'd check."**

"Good deduction." Bill said.

"Thank god," Lily said.

**"****But what are you doing here, anyway?" Cris asked.**

**"****I'm stationed in Hogsmeade now, to give the school extra protection," said Tonks.**

"Well at least you'll have an Order member and an Auror there." Sirius said.

**"****Is it just you who's stationed up here, or —?"**

**"****No, Proudfoot, Savage, and Dawlish are here too."**

"Well, at least they are good." Kingsley said.

**"****Dawlish, that Auror Dumbledore attacked last year?"**

"Is that the only thing that he's known for?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much," Al said.

**"****That's right."**

**They trudged up the dark, deserted lane, following the freshly made carriage tracks. Cris looked sideways at Tonks under her cloak. Last year she had been inquisitive (to the point of being a little annoying at times), she had laughed easily, she had made jokes. Now she seemed older and much more serious and purposeful. Was this all the effect of what had happened at the Ministry? She reflected uncomfortably that Hermione would have suggested she say something consoling about Emmeline to her, that it hadn't been her fault at all, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was far from blaming her for Emmeline's death; it was no more her fault than anyone else's (and much less than her's), but she did not like talking about that night if she could avoid it. And so they tramped on through the cold night in silence, Tonks' long cloak whispering on the ground behind them.**

**Having always traveled there by carriage, Cris had never before appreciated just how far Hogwarts was from Hogsmeade Station. **

"It is a bit of a walk." Kingsley said.

"It's a good hike, especially if you want to clear your head." Moony said.

"You tend to do that especially after a full moon." Prongs said.

"It helps with the stiffness." Remus said.

**With great relief she finally saw the tall pillars on either side of the gates, each topped with a winged boar. She was cold, she was hungry and she was quite keen to leave this new, gloomy Tonks behind. But when she put out a hand to push open the gates, she found them chained shut.**

**"****Alohomora!" she said confidently, pointing her wand at the padlock, but nothing happened.**

"Did you really think a first year spell will work?" Remus asked with a smile.

"It worked in first year." Cris shrugged her shoulders.

"Well it won't work on the gates Prongslet." Sirius said with a smile.

**"****That won't work on these," said Tonks. "Dumbledore bewitched them himself."**

**Cris looked around, "I could climb a wall," she suggested. "Or a tree and flip over." **

"You like doing flips." Gwen said.

"Well, they are fun." Cris said.

"They are." Lily J said.

"Please don't do that, it's not safe." Lily said.

"Alright," Cris said with a smile.

**"****No, you couldn't," said Tonks flatly. "Anti-intruder jinxes on all of them. Security's been tightened a hundredfold this summer."**

"All right, it wouldn't work anyway." Cris said almost pouting.

"You better not be pouting." Sirius said.

"Of course not, I just thought it would be a good idea to sneak back into the castle and into the hall silently, I really don't like the attention." Cris said.

"I don't blame you." Lily said.

"And that's where you are similar to your mother." Prongs said.

**"Well then," said Cris, starting to feel annoyed at her lack of helpfulness, "I suppose I'll just have to sleep out here and wait for morning. "**

**"****Someone's coming down for you," said Tonks, "Look."**

**A lantern was bobbing at the distant foot of the castle. Cris was so pleased to see it she felt she could even endure Filch's wheezy criticisms of her tardiness and rants about how her timekeeping would improve with the regular application of thumbscrews.**

"Which never really scare us." Ron said.

"Nope, he really needs new material." James said.

"He's still there?" Bill asked.

"I'm surprised he hasn't died yet." Keiran said.

"He's getting there." Teddy said.

"But still alive," Cris said.

**It was not until the glowing yellow light was ten feet away from them, and had pulled off her Invisibility Cloak so that she could be seen, that she recognized, with a rush of pure loathing, the up lit hooked nose and long, black, greasy hair of Severus Snape.**

"Great, just what you needed." Charlie said.

"Well, we've all seen my bad luck." Cris said.

"I hate your luck." Prongs said.

"We all do." Ron said.

**"Well, well, well," sneered Snape, taking out his wand and tapping the padlock once, so that the chains snaked backward and the gates creaked open. "Nice of you to turn up, Potter, although you have evidently decided that the wearing of school robes would detract from your appearance."**

**"****I couldn't change, I didn't have my —" Cris began, but Snape cut across her.**

**"****There is no need to wait, Nymphadora, Potter is quite — ah — safe in my hands."**

"Safe is a relative term." Robin said.

"This is not going to end up good." Ron said.

**"****I meant Hagrid to get the message," said Tonks, frowning.**

**"****Hagrid was late for the start-of-term feast, just like Potter here, so I took it instead. And incidentally," said Snape, standing back to allow Cris to pass him, "I was interested to see your new Patronus."**

"I wonder what it is." Tonks said.

"You'll find it interesting." Teddy said.

"I sure hope so." Tonks said.

**He shut the gates in her face with a loud clang and tapped the chains with his wand again, so that they slithered, clinking, back into place.**

**"I think you were better off with the old one," said Snape, the malice in his voice unmistakable. "The new one looks weak."**

"Alright, it's something he hates." Charlie said.

"'e seems to 'ate a lot of zings zough." Fleur said.

"I'm sure we'll be able to narrow it down somewhat." Bill said.

**As Snape swung the lantern about, Cris saw, fleetingly, a look of shock and anger on Tonks' face. Then she was covered in darkness once more.**

**"Good night," Cris called to her over her shoulder, as she began the walk up to the school with Snape. "Thanks for… everything,"**

**"****See you, Cris."**

**Snape did not speak for a minute or so. Cris felt as though her body was generating waves of hatred so powerful that it seemed incredible that Snape could not feel them burning him. She had loathed Snape from their first encounter, but Snape had placed himself forever and irrevocably beyond the possibility of Cris' forgiveness by his attitude toward Sirius.**

"That was mostly my fault though." Sirius said.

"Both of our faults." Prongs said.

"You do realize that both of you will have to apologize to Severus when we get back, right." Kit said.

"Yeah," Padfoot and Prongs said.

"Good," Moony said.

**Whatever Dumbledore said, Cris had had time to think over the summer, and had concluded that Snape's snide remarks to Sirius about remaining safely hidden while the rest of the Order of the Phoenix were off fighting Voldemort had probably been a powerful factor in Sirius rushing off to the Ministry the night that he could have died. She was just glad he made it out, though it made her sound horrible, Emmeline had died in Sirius' place, it made her sound glad that Emmeline died.**

"It doesn't make you sound horrible, if anything it just makes you human." Sirius said.

"Emmeline wouldn't be mad at you; she'll be glad that Sirius will be there to raise his son, a chance that you parents never got with you." Robin said.

"But this time around we will, and the name Voldemort will only be in the history books or told in stories." Prongs said.

"Let's hope so," Cris said. Lily got up and went to her daughter and hugged.

"We will change this, by the time we change this you won't have this scar, the only thing you'll worry about is boys, clothes and if you turn out like your father, pranks." Lily said. Cris smiled and laughed.

"Thanks mum." Cris said. Lily smiled and kissed her forehead and went back to her seat next to Prongs.

**Cris clung to this notion, because it enabled her to blame Snape, which felt satisfying, and also because she knew that if anyone was not sorry that Sirius wasn't dead, it was the man now striding next to her in the darkness.**

**"Fifty points from Gryffindor for lateness, I think," said Snape. "And, let me see, another twenty for your Muggle attire. You know, I don't believe any House has ever been in negative figures this early in the term: We haven't even started pudding. You might have set a record, Potter."**

"Actually, if anyone was to get into trouble it would be me." Draco said.

"I know that Draco." Snape said.

"He can't do that can he?" Cris asked.

"He can't really, since there are no points at the moment." McGonagall said.

"But if it did, 70 points is nothing to what we lost in our sixth year." Remus said.

"Oh yeah, that was great." Padfoot said.

"What did you guys do?" Fred asked.

"Don't get me started." Lily said.

"Was it something bad?" Cris asked.

"Bad, no, it was just something uncalled for." Lily said.

"Okay, what did you guys do?" George asked.

"We turned everyone's hair their opposing house's color until the sorting, and the first years we turned their hair gold." Padfoot said. Everyone busted out laughing and it took a few minutes for everyone to calm down.

**The fury and hatred bubbling inside Cris seemed to blaze white-hot, but she would rather have been immobilized all the way back to London than tell Snape why she was late.**

**"I suppose you wanted to make an entrance, did you?" Snape continued. "And with no flying car available you decided that bursting into the Great Hall halfway through the feast ought to create a dramatic effect."**

"If she was able to she would have come in with the rest of the school." Lily seethed at her once best friend.

"And the fact I hate attention to begin with." Cris muttered.

"We know Cris," George said kissing her head.

**Still Cris remained silent, though she thought her chest might explode. She knew that Snape had come to fetch her for this, for the few minutes when he could needle and torment Cris without anyone else listening.**

"I think it's safe to say we shouldn't leave those two alone anymore." Remus said.

"I agree," Sirius said.

"That is really unprofessional." Robin said.

**They reached the castle steps at last and as the great oaken front doors swung open into the vast flagged entrance hall, a burst of talk and laughter and of tinkling plates and glasses greeted them through the doors standing open into the Great Hail. Cris wondered whether she could slip her Invisibility Cloak back on, thereby gaining her seat at the long Gryffindor table (which, inconveniently, was the farthest from the entrance hall) without being noticed. As though he had read Cris' mind, however, Snape said, "No cloak. You can walk in so that everyone sees you, which is what you wanted, I'm sure."**

"Severus!" Lily shouted. Snape winced at that but didn't say anything, this book is called the Half-Blood Prince, and Cris learns his secret he was of it.

**Cris turned on the spot and marched straight through the open doors: anything to get away from Snape. The Great Hall with its four long House tables and its staff table set at the top of the room was decorated as usual with floating candles that made the plates below glitter and glow. It was all a shimmering blur to Cris, however, who walked so fast that she was passing the Hufflepuff table before people really started to stare, and by the time they were standing up to get a good look at her, she had spotted Ron and Hermione, sped along the benches toward them, and forced her way in between them.**

"**Where've you — blimey, what've you done to your face?" said Ron, goggling at her along with everyone else in the vicinity.**

"That's the first thing you asked?" George asked.

"It's a decent question." Ron asked.

"I would have said 'Who was the guy who did that so I could kill them?'" Fred said.

"Only because my nose got busted." Cris said. with a smile.

"Exactly," Fred and George said.

**"Why, what's wrong with it?" said Cris, grabbing a spoon and squinting at her distorted reflection.**

**"You're covered in blood!" said Hermione.**

"Why didn't I clean that up?" Tonks asked.

"You did seem distracted." Charlie said.

"You need to keep your head." Moody said.

"Alright Mad-Eye," Tonks said with a smile.

**"Come here —"**

**She raised her wand, said "Tergeo!" and siphoned off the dried blood.**

**"Thanks," said Cris, feeling her now clean face. "How's my nose looking?**

**"Normal," said Hermione anxiously. "Why shouldn't it? Cris, what happened? We've been terrified!"**

**"I'll tell you later," said Cris curtly. She was very conscious that Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were listening in; even Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had come floating along the bench to eavesdrop.**

"If Nick hadn't shown up I might have told you guys." Cris said.

"Ghosts do tend to gossip a lot." Lily J said.

"Well, there's not much a ghost can do." Gwen said.

"True, but I really don't need the whole school knowing." Cris said.

**"But —" said Hermione.**

**"Not now, Hermione," said Cris, in a darkly significant voice. She hoped very much that they would all assume she had been involved in something heroic, preferably involving a couple of Death Eaters and a Dementor. Of course, Malfoy would spread the story as wide as he could, but there was always a chance it wouldn't reach too many Gryffindor ears.**

"There no such things as secrets at Hogwarts." Cris said.

"Well, we kept a secret there." Prongs said.

"Besides that, everyone seems to know everything." Cris said.

"That's because they're nosy." Padfoot said.

**She reached across Ron for a couple of chicken legs and a handful of chips, but before she could take them they vanished, to be replaced with puddings.**

**"You missed the Sorting, anyway," said Hermione, as Ron dived for a large chocolate gateau.**

"How many have you missed now?" Hermione asked.

"Well let's see, 2nd and 3rd and now 6th." Cris said.

"You really do have bad luck with that." Padfoot said.

**"Hat say anything interesting?" asked Cris, taking a piece of treacle tart.**

**"More of the same, really… advising us all to unite in the face enemies, you know."**

"Somehow, I doubt that will happen." Draco said.

"It'll take a miracle." Ron said.

"Yet you two seem to get along alright." Cris said.

"You're right," Ron said.

"This is weird." Draco said.

**"Dumbledore mentioned Voldemort at all?"**

**"Not yet, but he always saves his proper speech for after the feast doesn't he? It can't be long now."**

**"Snape said Hagrid was late for the feast —"**

**"You've seen Snape? How come?" said Ron between frenzied mouthfuls of gateau.**

"I'm hungry," Ron said.

"You're always hungry," Cris and Hermione said.

"You should know by now Cris that all Weasley boys have bottomless pits." Sirius said with a smile.

"True," Cris said.

**"Bumped into him," said Cris evasively.**

**"Hagrid was only a few minutes late," said Hermione. "Look, he's waving at you, Cris."**

**Cris looked up at the staff table and grinned at Hagrid, who was indeed waving at her. Hagrid had never quite managed to comport himself with the dignity of Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, the top of whose head came up to somewhere between Hagrid's elbow and shoulder as they were sitting side by side, and who was looking disapprovingly at this enthusiastic greeting. Cris was surprised to see the Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, sitting on Hagrid's other side; she rarely left her tower room, and she had never seen her at the start-of-term feast before. She looked as odd as ever, glittering with beads and trailing shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size by her spectacles. Having always considered her a bit of a fraud, Cris had been shocked to discover at the end of the previous term that it had been she who had made the prediction that caused Lord Voldemort to kill Cris' parents and attack Cris himself.**

**The knowledge made her even less eager to find herself in her company, thankfully, this year she would be dropping Divination.**

"Finally!" Cris cheered.

"Gee mum, tell us how you really feel." James said.

"Oh be quiet." Cris said with a blush.

**Her great beacon like eyes swiveled in her direction; she hastily looked away toward the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was miming the shattering of a nose to raucous laughter and applause. Cris dropped her gaze to her treacle tart, her insides burning again. What she would give to fight Malfoy one-on-one…**

**"So what did Professor Slughorn want?" Hermione asked.**

**"To know what really happened at the Ministry," said Cris.**

**"Him and everyone else here," sniffed Hermione. "People were interrogating us about it on the train, weren't they, Ron?"**

**"Yeah," said Ron. "All wanting to know if you really are 'the Chosen One' —"**

**"There has been much talk on that very subject even amongst the ghosts," interrupted Nearly Headless Nick, inclining his barely connected head toward Cris so that it wobbled dangerously on its ruff. "I am considered something of a Potter authority; it is widely known that we are friendly. I have assured the spirit community that I will not pester you for information, however. Cristal Potter knows that she can confide in me with complete confidence,' I told them. 'I would rather die than betray her trust.'"**

"He's already dead though." Ron said. Cris and Hermione slapped him upside the head. "Oi!"

"You have no tact Ron." Hermione said.

"He is the king of tactless land Mia." Cris said.

"No kidding," Ginny said with a smile.

**"That's not saying much, seeing as you're already dead," Ron observed.**

SLAP! Ron was slapped again by the two girls plus Ginny again.

**"Once again, you show all the sensitivity of a blunt axe," said Nearly Headless Nick in affronted tones, and he rose into the air and glided back toward the far end of the Gryffindor table just as Dumbledore got to his feet at the staff table. The talk and laughter echoing around the Hall died away almost instantly.**

**"The very best of evenings to you!" he said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room.**

**"What happened to his hand?" gasped Hermione.**

"So it's still blackened." Cris said.

"If Madame Pomfrey can't do anything for it must be something else that caused it." Lily said.

"But what?" Prongs asked.

"I'm thinking we'll find out." Tonks said.

"Cris, Ron and Mione will find out, they always do." Sirius said.

**She was not the only one who had noticed. Dumbledore's right hand was as blackened and dead-looking as it had been on the night he had come to fetch Cris from the Dursley's. Whispers it the room; Dumbledore, interpreting them correctly, merely smiled and shook his purple-and-gold sleeve over his injury.**

**"Nothing to worry about," he said airily. "Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…"**

**"His hand was like that when I saw him over the summer," Cris whispered to Hermione. "I thought he'd have cured it by now, though… or Madam Pomfrey would've done."**

**"It looks as if it's died," said Hermione, with a nauseated expression. "But there are some injuries you can't cure… old curses… and there are poisons without antidotes…"**

**"… and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.**

"Yes! We made it to the ban list." George said high fiving Fred.

"And all it took was everyone ordering your products to get rid of Umbridge." Padfoot said with a laugh.

**"Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise.**

**"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year, Professor Slughorn"— Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight, his big waist coated belly casting the table into shadow — "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."**

"I bet that'll confuse everyone." Cris said.

"Most definitely," Hermione said.

**"Potions?"**

**"Potions?"**

"No need to repeat yourself, Frank," Prongs said.

"It repeats in the book." Frank said.

"Oh,"

**The word echoed all over the Hall as people wondered wheel they had heard right.**

**"Potions?" said Ron and Hermione together, turning to stare Cris. "But you said —"**

**"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising voice so that it carried over all the muttering, "will be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."**

"This is not going to be a good reaction." Prongs said. Frank read ahead and nodded in agreement.

"You'll love this reaction, James." Frank said. Then hit himself when Prongs and James looked at him expectantly.

**"No!" said Cris, so loudly that many heads turned in her direction. She did not care; she was staring up at the staff table, incensed. How could Snape be given the Defense Against the Dark Arts job after all this time? Hadn't it been widely known for years that Dumbledore did not trust him to do it?**

"That is not the case, the time just simply was not right." Dumbledore said.

"And our sixth year was?" Cris asked.

"It seems that way." Dumbledore said.

**"But Cris, you said that Slughorn was going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts!" said Hermione.**

**"I thought he was!" said Cris, racking her brains to remember when Dumbledore had told her this, but now that she came to think of it, she was unable to recall Dumbledore ever telling her what Slughorn would be teaching.**

**Snape, who was sitting on Dumbledore's right, did not stand up his mention of his name; he merely raised a hand in lazy acknowledgment of the applause from the Slytherin table, yet Cris was sure she could detect a look of triumph on the features she loathed so much.**

**"Well, there's one good thing," she said savagely. "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year."**

**"What do you mean?" asked Ron.**

**"That job's jinxed. No one's lasted more than a year… Quirrell actually died doing it… Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death…"**

"Cristal Rose do not say that!" Lily shrieked.

"I haven't said it, and I won't say it, except the fact that he'll only last the year." Cris said.

"That is true, but don't say that about people." Lily said.

"Alright mum," Cris said with a smile.

**"Cris!" said Hermione, shocked and reproachful.**

**"He might just go back to teaching Potions at the end of the year," said Ron reasonably. "That Slughorn bloke might not want to stay long-term. Moody didn't."**

"I wonder how long he sticks around for." Remus said.

"He was there until my second year, now Blaise is teaching potions." Keiran said.

"Mr. Zabini is really good at potions." Snape said.

"He really is good." Draco said.

**Dumbledore cleared his throat. Cris, Ron, and Hermione were not the only ones who had been talking; the whole Hall had erupted in a buzz of conversation at the news that Snape had finally achieved his heart's desire. Seemingly oblivious to the sensational nature of the news he had just imparted, Dumbledore said nothing more about staff appointments, but waited a few seconds to ensure that the silence was absolute before continuing.**

**"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength."**

**The silence seemed to tauten and strain as Dumbledore spoke. Cris glanced at Malfoy. Malfoy was not looking at Dumbledore, but making his fork hover in midair with his wand, as though he found the headmaster's words unworthy of his attention. **

"Your being a right git right now, Uncle Draco." James said.

"I know, it's crazy, how did I change?" Draco asked.

"Surprisingly, during the Final Battle." Keiran said.

"I know," Cris said.

**"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them — in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately.**

"Yeah Cris, remember that, tell a staff member or Remus and Sirius." Lily said.

"Alright," Cris said with a chuckle.

**I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety."**

**Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more.**

**"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"**

**With the usual deafening scraping noise, the benches moved back and the hundreds of students began to file out of the Great Hall toward their dormitories. Cris, who was in no hurry at all to leave with the gawping crowd, nor to get near enough to Malfoy to allow him to retell the story of the nose-stamping, lagged behind, pretending to retie the lace on her trainer, allowing most of Gryffindors to draw ahead of her. Hermione had darted ahead to fulfill her prefect's duty of shepherding the first years, but Ron remained with Cris.**

"Thanks Ron," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Well someone needs to stay with Cris." Ron said.

"I appreciate it." Cris said with a smile.

**"What really happened to your nose?" he asked, once they were at the very back of the throng pressing out of the Hall, and out of earshot of anyone else.**

**Cris told him. It was a mark of the strength of their friendship that Ron did not laugh.**

"There is no amusement in a situation like that." Percy said.

"Very true," Cris said rubbing her nose, she had enough nose breaking to last her a lifetime.

**"I saw Malfoy miming something to do with a nose," he said darkly.**

**"Yeah, well, never mind that," said Cris bitterly. "Listen to what he was saying before he found out I was there…"**

**Cris had expected Ron to be stunned by Malfoy's boasts. With what Cris considered pure pigheadedness, however, Ron was unimpressed.**

**"Come on, Cris, he was just showing off for Parkinson… What kind of mission would You-Know-Who have given him?"**

"An important one from the sound of it." Sirius said.

"One he expects me to fail." Draco said.

"I wouldn't be surprised by that." Padfoot said.

**"How d'you know Voldemort doesn't need someone at Hogwarts? It wouldn't be the first —"**

**"I wish yeh'd stop sayin' tha name, Cris," said a reproachful voice behind them. Cris looked over her shoulder to see Hagrid shaking his head.**

"That's never going to work." Scarlett said.

"Aunt Cris still says it no matter what." Victoire said.

**"Dumbledore uses that name," said Cris stubbornly.**

**"Yeah, well, tha's Dumbledore, innit?" said Hagrid mysteriously. "So how come yeh were late, Cris? I was worried."**

**"Got held up on the train," said Cris. "Why were you late?"**

**"I was with Grawp," said Hagrid happily. "Los' track o' the time. He's got a new home up in the mountains now, Dumbledore fixed it — nice big cave. He's much happier than he was in the forest. We were havin' a good chat."**

"Can he speak?" Ron asked.

"Enough you can have a simple conversation with him." Teddy said.

"Well, that's good." Cris said.

**"Really?" said Cris, taking care not to catch Ron's eye; the last time she had met Hagrid's half-brother, a vicious giant with a talent for ripping up trees by the roots, his vocabulary had comprised five words, two of which he was unable to pronounce properly.**

"He still calls you that." Keiran said.

"Great," Hermione said.

**"Oh yeah, he's really come on," said Hagrid proudly. "Yeh'll be amazed. I'm thinkin' o' trainin' him up as me assistant."**

**Ron snorted loudly, but managed to pass it off as a violent sneeze. They were now standing beside the oak front doors.**

**"Anyway, I'll see yeh tomorrow, firs' lesson's straight after lunch. Come early an' yeh can say hello ter Buck — I mean, Witherwings!"**

"It would be bad to mess that up." Charlie said.

"He's fine, you just have to emphasize that they don't like being insulted." Al said.

"Good," Bill said.

**Raising an arm in cheery farewell, he headed out of the doors into the darkness.**

**Cris and Ron looked at each other. Cris could tell that Ron was experiencing the same sinking feeling as herself.**

"**You're not taking Care of Magical Creatures, are you?"**

**Ron shook his head. "And you're not either, are you?"**

**Cris shook her head too.**

**"And Hermione," said Ron, "she's not, is she?"**

**Cris shook her head again. Exactly what Hagrid would say when he realized his three favorite students had given up his subject, she did not like to think.**

"He won't be pleased, that's for sure." Charlie said.

"That's the chapter." Frank said. He handed the book to Percy to read the next chapter.


	158. Chapter 9: The Half-Blood Prince

"**Chapter 9: The Half-Blood Prince," **Percy read.

"Looks like we find out what the title of the book means." Sirius said.

"I still find it confusing," Gwen muttered.

"I'm sure it'll explain sometime during the chapter or the book." Cris said.

"I hope so," Gwen said.

**Cris and Ron met Hermione in the common room before breakfast next morning. Hoping for some support in her theory, Cris lost no time in telling Hermione what she had overheard Malfoy saying on the Hogwarts Express.**

**"****But he was obviously showing off for Parkinson, wasn't he?" interjected Ron quickly, before Hermione could say anything.**

_**"**__**Well,"**_** she said uncertainly, "I don't know… It would be like Malfoy to make himself seem more important than he is… but that's a big lie to tell…"**

"With something like that I wouldn't lie." Draco said.

"Well, we aren't necessarily friends in the book and we don't know much about you." Hermione said.

**"****Exactly," said Cris, but she could not press the point, because so many people were trying to listen in to her conversation, not to mention staring at her and whispering behind their hands.**

**"It's rude to point," Ron snapped at a particularly minuscule first-year boy as they joined the queue to climb out of the portrait hole. The boy, who had been muttering something about Cris behind his hand to his friend, promptly turned scarlet and toppled out of the hole in alarm.**

"That'll be Mark Evans." Keiran said with a laugh.

"The kid Dudley beat up?" Cris asked shocked.

"Yep, you keep in contact now; he tries to keep everything as accurate as possible with the Prophet." Teddy said.

"He's my cousin, Robert's son?" Lily asked.

"Yep," Lily J said.

"I've always like Rob." Lily said with a smile.

**Ron sniggered. "I love being a sixth year. And were going to be getting free time this year. Whole periods when we can just sit up here and relax."**

"Yeah right, what's relaxed?" Padfoot asked.

"Yeah, sixth and seventh will be the worst, you have to work hard too." Bill said.

"Great," moaned the current students.

**"****We're going to need that time for studying, Ron!" said Hermione, as they set off down the corridor.**

**"****Yeah, but not today," said Ron. "Today's going to be a real loss, I reckon."**

**"****Hold it!" said Hermione, throwing out an arm and halting a passing fourth year, who was attempting to push past her with a lime-green disk clutched tightly in his hand. "Fanged Frisbees banned, hand it over," she told him sternly.**

"You really need to cool it Mia," George said.

"Acting like that will only get you hated. You need to be a little lenient." Remus said. Hermione nodded and Ron just gave her a look and Hermione just smiled sheepishly.

**The scowling boy handed over the snarling Frisbee, ducked under her arm, and took off after his friends. Ron waited for him to vanish, then tugged the Frisbee from Hermione's grip.**

**"****Excellent, I've always wanted one of these."**

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed laughing.

"That's just like you." Cris said laughing.

**Hermione's remonstration was drowned by a loud giggle; Lavender Brown had apparently found Ron's remark highly amusing. She continued to laugh as she passed them, glancing back at Ron over her shoulder. Ron looked rather pleased with himself.**

**The ceiling of the Great Hall was serenely blue and streaked with frail, wispy clouds, just like the squares of sky visible through the high mullioned windows. While they tucked into porridge and eggs and bacon, Cris and Ron told Hermione about their embarrassing conversation with Hagrid the previous evening.**

**"****But he can't really think we'd continue Care of Magical Creatures!" she said, looking distressed. "I mean, when has any of us expressed… you know… any enthusiasm?"**

"Besides Buckbeak, none." Ron said.

"Yeah, he is not going to be happy about it." Charlie said.

**"****That's it, though, innit?" said Ron, swallowing an entire fried egg whole. "We were the ones who made the most effort in classes because we like Hagrid. But he thinks we liked the stupid subject. D'ya reckon anyone's going to go on to N.E.W.T.?"**

**Neither Cris nor Hermione answered; there was no need. They knew perfectly well that nobody in their year would want to continue Care of Magical Creatures. They avoided Hagrid's eye and returned his cheery wave only half-heartedly when he left the staff table ten minutes later.**

"I'm thinking no one is going to be taking that class?" Charlie asked.

"It does seem like it no one will be taking the class." Ginny said.

**After they had eaten, they remained in their places, awaiting Professor McGonagall's descent from the staff table. The distribution of class schedules was more complicated than usual this year, for Professor McGonagall needed first to confirm that everybody had achieved the necessary O.W.L. grades to continue with their chosen N.E.W.T.s.**

**Hermione was immediately cleared to continue with Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Potions,**

"Seven classes? You're crazy." Prongs said.

"How many are you taking?" Hermione asked.

"Five, Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, Herbology and Potions." Prongs said.

"Same," Padfoot and Kit said.

"Same except I have Arithmancy as well." Moony said.

"I have almost the same as you." Lily said.

"I have the same as James, Sirius and Robin." Alice said.

"Me too." Frank said.

"Five is very doable." Bill said nodding his head.

"I wonder what we'll decide on." Ron said.

"We'll find out soon." Cris said.

**and shot off to a first period Ancient Runes class without further ado. Neville took a little longer to sort out; his round face was anxious as Professor McGonagall looked down his application and then consulted his O.W.L results.**

**"****Herbology, fine," she said. "Professor Sprout will be delighted to see you back with an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. And you qualify for Defense Against the Dark Arts with 'Exceeds Expectations.' But the problem is Transfiguration. I'm sorry, Longbottom, but an 'Acceptable' really isn't good enough to continue to N.E.W.T. level. Just don't think you'd be able to cope with the coursework."**

"No offense Professor but I didn't really like it." Neville said.

"It's alright Longbottom, it isn't for everyone." McGonagall said. "Though, you might have more luck with the new wand." Neville nodded, it might work better for him.

**Neville hung his head. Professor McGonagall peered at him through her square spectacles.**

**"****Why do you want to continue with Transfiguration, anyway? I've never had the impression that you particularly enjoyed it."**

**Neville looked miserable and muttered something about "My grandmother wants."**

"You shouldn't have to do something to please my mother, son. You are your own person." Frank said. Neville smiled at his dad happy that he saw things the same way he did.

**"****Hmph," snorted Professor McGonagall. "It's high time your grandmother learned to be proud of the grandson she's got, rather than the one she thinks she ought to have - particularly after what happened at the Ministry."**

**Neville turned very pink and blinked confusedly; Professor McGonagall had never paid him a compliment before.**

**"****I'm sorry, Longbottom, but I cannot let you into my N.E.W.T. class. I see that you have an 'Exceeds Expectations' in Charm however - why not try for a N.E.W.T. in Charms?"**

**"****My grandmother thinks Charms is a soft option," mumbled Neville.**

**"****Take Charms," said Professor McGonagall, "and I shall drop Augusta a line reminding her that just because she failed her Charms O.W.L.,**

"I forgot she failed it." Frank said with a laugh.

"Is that why she isn't fond of it?" Neville asked. Frank nodded still chuckling as Percy continued to read.

**the subject is not necessarily worthless." Smiling slightly at the look of delighted incredulity on Neville's face, Professor McGonagall tapped a blank schedule with the tip of her wand and handed it, now carrying details of his new classes, to Neville.**

**Professor McGonagall turned next to Parvati Patil, whose first question was whether Firenze, the handsome centaur, was still teaching Divination.**

**"****He and Professor Trelawney are dividing classes between them this year," said Professor McGonagall, a hint of disapproval in her voice; it was common knowledge that she despised the subject of Divination. "The sixth year is being taken by Professor Trelawney."**

**Parvati set off for Divination five minutes later looking slightly crestfallen.**

"Ah, is poor little Parvati isn't going to have an eye candy teacher this year." Cris said.

"Those two are so boy crazy it's sickening." Hermione said.

"And I feel sorry that you have to deal with them." Cris said. Hermione just smiled.

**"****So, Potter, Potter…" said Professor McGonagall, consulting her notes as she turned to Cris. "Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration… all fine. I must say, I was pleased with your Transfiguration mark, Potter, very pleased."**

**Cris just smiled, she was very pleased with her O.W.L. scores. **

**"Very well, Potter, here is your schedule. Oh, by the way- twenty hopefuls have already put down their names for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I shall pass the list to you in due course and you can fix up trials at your leisure."**

"The joys of being captain." Prongs said.

"How hard is it to pick?" Cris asked.

"Not very hard, I'm sure you'll be fine." Prongs said.

"Try outs should be fun." Ron said sarcastically.

"Great," Cris said.

**A few minutes later, Ron was cleared to do the same subjects as Cris, and the two of them left the table together.**

**"****Look," said Ron delightedly, gazing at his schedule, "we've got a free period now… and a free period after break… and after lunch… excellent."**

"Those will be used as study periods." Charlie said.

"Yeah, they aren't all fun and relaxing." Bill said.

**They returned to the common room, which was empty apart from a half dozen seventh years, including Katie Bell, the only remaining member of the original Gryffindor Quidditch team that Cris had joined in her first year.**

"So you are the baby of the team." Gwen said.

"Yep, I guess you can say that." Cris said.

"You are," Fred said.

"And you were adorable," George said.

"Still are too." They said together kissing her temples. Cris blushed widely but leaned into them as Percy continued to read.

**"****I thought you'd get that, well done," she called over, pointing at the Captains badge on Cris' chest. "Tell me when you call trials!"**

**"****Don't be stupid," said Cris, "you don't need to try out, I watched you play for five years…"**

**"****You mustn't start off like that," she said warningly. "For all you know, there's someone much better than me out there. Good teams have been ruined before now because Captains just kept playing the old faces, or letting in their friends…"**

Ron winced at that.

"She doesn't mean you Uncle Ron." James said.

"You were really good this year, according to mum, Aunt Hermione and Aunt Ginny." Lily J said.

"Alright," Ron said.

**Ron looked a little uncomfortable and began playing with the Fanged Frisbee Hermione had taken from the fourth-year student. It zoomed around the common room, snarling and attempting to take bites of the tapestry. Crookshanks's yellow eyes followed it and he hissed when it came too close.**

"He tends to do that with anything flying too close to him." Hermione said.

**An hour later they reluctantly left the sunlit common room for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom four floors below. Hermione was already queuing outside, carrying an armful of heavy books and looking put-upon.**

**"****We got so much homework for Runes," she said anxiously when Cris and Ron joined her. "A fifteen-inch essay, two translations, and I've got to read these by Wednesday!"**

"Do you know what you want to be?" Lily asked. Hermione looked thoughtful and shrugged.

"Not really sure, but for sure definitely something to get some magical creatures rights they deserve to have." Hermione said.

"That is a good goal." Robin said thinking of the many problems Remus has had over the years for being a werewolf, something he had no control over. While she was thinking this Remus was hoping that he will have an easier time finding a job in the future if he doesn't die.

**"****Shame," yawned Ron.**

**"****You wait," she said resentfully. "I bet Snape gives us loads."**

**The classroom door opened as she spoke, and Snape stepped into the corridor, his sallow face framed as ever by two curtains of greasy black hair. Silence fell over the queue immediately.**

**"****Inside," he said.**

**Cris looked around as they entered. Snape had imposed his personality upon the room already; it was gloomier than usual, as curtains had been drawn over the windows, and was lit by candlelight. New pictures adorned the walls, many of them showing people who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts.**

"Way to be morbid, at least mum doesn't have it like that." Scarlett said.

"Yeah, it's more like how Uncle Remus had it." Keiran said.

**Nobody spoke as they settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures.**

**"****I have not asked you to take out your books," said Snape, closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk; Hermione hastily dropped her copy of **_**Confronting the Faceless**_** back into her bag and stowed it under her chair. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention."**

"I wonder how he'll teach it." Sirius muttered.

"Hopefully not how he teaches potions." Robin said.

**His black eyes roved over their upturned faces, lingering for a fraction of a second longer on Cris' than anyone else's.**

**"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe."**

"That's kind of obvious, you've watched them all come and go." Tonks said. Snape sneered at her before Percy continued reading.

_**You believe… like you haven't watched them all come and go, hoping you'd be next**_**, thought Cris scathingly.**

"This is not going to turn out well, I can sense it." Lily said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Lily-Flower." Prongs said with a hopeful tone.

"I hope your right." Lily said.

**"Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject.**

"It was all thanks to Cris," Hermione said. "With some of Professor Lupin as well."

"You did do a fantastic job teaching them." Lily said.

"Thanks mum, Mione." Cris said blushing slightly.

**I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be more advanced."**

"I'm sure they'll be able to keep up just fine." Bill said.

"You'd be surprised, and I'm sure Ron will be able to keep up with some help as well as Neville." Charlie said.

"And I'm sure Cris and Hermione will be able to help us with that." Ron said.

"Yep, we will." Cris and Hermione said together.

**Snape set off around the edge of the room, speaking now in a lower voice; the class craned their necks to keep him in view. "The Dark Arts," said Snape, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."**

**Cris stared at Snape. It was surely one thing to respect the Dark Arts as a dangerous enemy, another to speak of them, as Snape was doing, with a loving caress in his voice?**

"That is a little unsettling when you think about it." Sirius said.

"But Severus will be able to prepare them, I'm sure." Remus said looking over at Snape. Snape gave a quick nod, he would prepare them for the upcoming war, that is one of the reasons that Dumbledore waited in putting him in that position.

**"****Your defenses," said Snape, a little louder, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures" - he indicated a few of them as he swept past - "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse" - he waved a hand toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony - "feel the Dementor's Kiss" - a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall -**

Several shuddered at the thought, especially Sirius if Cris and Hermione hadn't rescued him that would have been his fate.

**"or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" - a bloody mass upon ground.**

**"****Has an Inferius been seen, then?" said Parvati Patil in a high pitched voice. "Is it definite, is he using them?"**

**"****The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," said Snape, "which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again.**

"Did he use them?" Kingsley asked. Keiran gave a brief nod, he knew for a fact Cris had to deal with them, but wasn't sure about everyone else, but he had a feeling that some people in the second war had to fight them.

**Now…"**

**He set off again around the other side of the classroom toward his desk, and again, they watched him as he walked, his dark robes billowing behind him.**

**"… ****you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"**

**Hermione's hand shot into the air. Snape took his time looking around at everybody else, making sure he had no choice, before saying curtly, "Very well - Miss Granger?"**

**"****Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," said Hermione, "which gives you a split-second advantage."**

**"****An answer copied almost word for word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six," said Snape dismissively**

"He does have a point; you should really phrase things in your own words." Bill said. Hermione nodded and made a mental note of that.

**(over in the corner, Malfoy sniggered), "but correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress in using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some" - his gaze lingered maliciously upon Cris once more - "lack."**

"Just because I couldn't get Occulmency when you taught it to me doesn't mean that I have a weak mind." Cris muttered.

"We know love,"

"You do have the power."

"You can do it if you set your mind to it." The twins finished together.

"Thanks, Mischief, Trouble." Cris said kissing their cheeks in turn.

**Cris knew Snape was thinking of their disastrous Occlumency lessons of the previous year. She refused to drop her gaze, but glowered at Snape until Snape looked away.**

**"****You will now divide," Snape went on, "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on."**

**Although Snape did not know it, Cris had taught at least half the class (everyone who had been a member of the D.A.) how to perform a Shield Charm the previous year. None of them had ever cast the charm without speaking, however. A reasonable amount of cheating ensued; many people were merely whispering the incantation instead of saying it aloud. Typically, ten minutes into the lesson Hermione managed to repel Neville's muttered Jelly-Legs Jinx without uttering a single word, a feat that would surely have earned her twenty points for Gryffindor from any reasonable teacher, thought Cris bitterly, but which Snape ignored. **

"Now that is just biased." Sirius said.

"We've known he was biased from the beginning of the reading, do you really think he'll change by getting the job he wanted to begin with?" Robin asked.

"No, but still, she should at least get twenty points even if it causes him to spontaneously burst into flames." Sirius said. Snape then glared at Sirius who returned the glare in turn. Percy continued reading to make sure they wouldn't start yelling at each other.

**He swept between them as they practiced, looking just as much like an overgrown bat as ever, lingering to watch Cris and Ron struggling with the task.**

**Ron, who was supposed to be jinxing Cris, was purple in the face, his lips tightly compressed to save himself from the temptation of muttering the incantation.**

"Well at least you aren't cheating." Mrs. Weasley said.

"What's the easiest spell to say without the incantation?" Ginny asked.

"First year spells are easiest to do, you have to build up to the harder stuff by practicing it." Remus said.

**Cris had her wand raised, waiting on tenterhooks to repel a jinx that seemed unlikely ever to come.**

**"****Pathetic, Weasley," said Snape, after a while. "Here — let me show you —"**

**He turned his wand on Cris so fast that Cris reacted instinctively; shouting loudly in her head "Protego!"**

"Please let it work." Lily muttered.

**Her Shield Charm was so strong Snape was knocked off-balance and hit a desk.**

"Good job, Prongslet." Padfoot said with a wide smile.

"I'd like to see him criticize you for that." Prongs said.

**The whole class had looked around and now watched as Snape righted himself, scowling.**

"**Do you remember me telling you we are practicing nonverbal spells, Potter?"**

"**Yes," said Cris stiffly she had said it quietly 'What was he on about?' she thought to herself.**

"**Yes, sir."**

**"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor."**

"And there's my cheek again." Lily said.

"A really bad time for it to come out." Prongs said.

"I can't help it." Cris said.

"We know." The group said.

"And that's part of why we fell in love with you." The twins said. Cris blushed even brighter, her hair turning the fusia color it goes to when she gets embarrassed.

**The words had escaped her before she knew what she was saying. Several people gasped, including Hermione. Behind Snape, however, Ron, Dean, and Seamus grinned appreciatively.**

**"Detention, Saturday night, my office," said Snape. "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter… not even 'the Chosen One.'"**

"Of course he's going to call me that now." Cris said with a sigh.

"He's just a git, don't let it bother you." Fred whispered. Cris nodded and Percy continued reading.

**"****That was brilliant, Cris!" chortled Ron, once they were safely on their way to break a short while later.**

**"****You really shouldn't have said it," said Hermione, frowning at Ron. "What made you?"**

**"He tried to jinx me, in case you didn't notice!" fumed Cris. "I had enough of that during those Occlumency lessons! Why doesn't he use another guinea pig for a change? What's Dumbledore playing at, anyway, letting him teach Defense? Did you hear him talking about the Dark Arts? He loves them! All that unfixed, indestructible stuff —"**

**"****Well," said Hermione, "I thought he sounded a bit like you."**

**"****Like me?"**

**"****Yes, when you were telling us what it's like to face Voldemort. You said it wasn't just memorizing a bunch of spells, you said it was just you and your brains and your guts - well, wasn't that what Snape was saying? That it really comes down to being brave and quick-thinking?"**

**Cris was so disarmed that she had thought her words as well worth memorizing as The Standard Book of Spells that she did not argue.**

"Did I really?" Cris asked.

"A bit, yeah." Hermione said.

"**But that shield was brilliant, he probably called you on it because your mouth was open." Hermione said. **

"**Was it?" Cris asked. But before Hermione could answer someone was calling her name.**

**"Cris! Hey, Cris!"**

**Cris looked around; Jack Sloper, one of the Beaters on last year's Gryffindor Quidditch team, was hurrying toward her holding a roll of parchment.**

**"****For you," panted Sloper. "Listen, I heard you're the new Captain. When're you holding trials?"**

**"I'm not sure yet," said Cris, thinking privately that Sloper would be very lucky to get back on the team.**

"Please don't put him back on the team." Ginny said.

"I probably won't." Cris said.

"Good, there has got to be someone better." Ginny said.

**"****I'll let you know."**

**"****Oh, right. I was hoping it'd be this weekend —"**

**But Cris was not listening; she had just recognized the thin, slanting writing on the parchment. Leaving Sloper in mid-sentence, she hurried away with Ron and Hermione, unrolling the parchment as she went.**

**Dear Cris,**

**I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday.**

**Kindly come along to my office at 8 P.M. I hope you are enjoying your first day back at school.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops.**

"Acid Pops?" Padfoot asked.

"Those are disgusting." James said.

"That is probably the new password." Dumbledore said.

"Your passwords are definitely unique." Tonks said with a smile.

**"****He enjoys Acid Pops?" said Ron, who had read the message over Cris' shoulder and was looking perplexed.**

**"****It's the password to get past the gargoyle outside his study," said Cris in a low voice. "Ha! Snape's not going to be pleased… I won't be able to do his detention!"**

"Yes!" cheered the Marauders.

"I'll just change the date." Snape drawled.

"Drat," The twins said.

**She, Ron, and Hermione spent the whole of break speculating on what Dumbledore would teach Cris. Ron thought it most likely to be spectacular jinxes and hexes of the type the Death Eaters would not know. Hermione said such things were illegal, and thought it much more likely that Dumbledore wanted to teach Cris advanced Defensive magic. After break, she went off to Arithmancy while Cris and Ron returned to the common room where they grudgingly started Snape's homework. This turned out to be so complex that they still had not finished when Hermione joined them for their after-lunch free period (though she considerably speeded up the process).**

"I bet Bolt was doing alright, but she probably helped me a great deal." Ron said.

"Probably," said the other two members of the trio.

**They had only just finished when the bell rang for the afternoon's double Potions and they beat the familiar path down to the dungeon classroom that had, for so long, been Snape's.**

**When they arrived in the corridor they saw that there were only a dozen people progressing to N.E.W.T. level. Crabbe and Goyle had evidently failed to achieve the required O.W.L. grade,**

"It has amazed me to see how far they've gotten." Cris muttered.

"True, you would think they've failed every year." George whispered agreeing with her.

**but four Slytherins had made it through, including Malfoy. Four Ravenclaws were there, and one Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, whom Cris liked despite his rather pompous manner.**

**"****Cris," Ernie said portentously, holding out his hand as Cris approached, "didn't get a chance to speak in Defense Against The Dark Arts this morning. Good lesson, I thought, but Shield Charms are old hat, of course, for us old D.A. lags… And how are you, Ron — Hermione?"**

**Before they could say more than "fine," the dungeon door opened and Slughorn's belly preceded him out of the door.**

"Just like now." Kit laughed.

"He definitely hasn't changed much at all." Lily said with a smile.

**As they filed into the room, his great walrus mustache curved above his beaming mouth, and he greeted Cris and Zabini with particular enthusiasm.**

**The dungeon was, most unusually, already full of vapors and odd smells. Cris, Ron, and Hermione sniffed interestedly as they passed large, bubbling cauldrons. The four Slytherins took a table together, as did the four Ravenclaws. This left Cris, Ron, and Hermione to share a table with Ernie. They chose the one nearest a gold-colored cauldron that was emitting one of the most seductive scents Cris had ever inhaled:**

**Somehow it reminded her simultaneously of treacle tart, the woody smell of a broomstick handle, and the musky scent of Fred and George with a bit of gunpowder from their room.**

"What potion is that?" Gwen asked.

"If it doesn't tell you, we'll let you know." Tonks said with a smile. Gwen nodded the potion sounded interesting and it reminded her friend of what she loves.

**She found that she was breathing very slowly and deeply and that the potion's fumes seemed to be filling her up like drink. A great contentment stole over him; he grinned across at Ron, who grinned back lazily.**

**"Now then, now then, now then," said Slughorn, whose massive outline was quivering through the many shimmering vapors. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of Advanced Potion-Making…"**

**"****Sir?" said Ron, raising his hand.**

**"****Mr. Weasley?"**

**"****I haven't got a book or scales or anything — I didn't realize we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see —"**

**"****Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention… not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts…" Slughorn strode over to a corner cupboard and, after a moment's foraging, emerged with one very battered-looking copy of Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage, which he gave to Ron along with a set of tarnished scales.**

**"****Now then," said Slughorn, returning to the front of the class and inflating his already bulging chest so that the buttons on his waistcoat threatened to burst off, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"**

**He indicated the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table. Cris raised herself slightly in her seat and saw what looked like plain water boiling away inside it.**

"Veritaserum," Cris said.

"You can recognize it?" Prongs asked. Cris just nodded.

**Cris and Hermione's hands went up before anyone else's, Slughorn pointed to Hermione.**

**"****Very good, very good!" said Slughorn happily. "Now," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table, "this one here is pretty well known… Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too… Who can —?"**

**Hermione's Cris' hands were fastest once more. This time Cris answered.**

**"****lt's Polyjuice Potion, sir," she said.**

"Ah, there was no description." Gwen said.

"That will be because we've brewed it before." Cris said.

"Oh yeah," Padfoot said.

"When was this?" Fudge asked.

"Our second year with the whole chamber of secrets, we had a suspect and we wanted to talk to him without him knowing it was us, I have to say, it's very weird being the opposite gender." Cris said.

"I bet," Amelia said.

**The potion was easily recognized, the slow-bubbling, mud like substance the second cauldron, but did not help but think that Hermione should have gotten the credit for answering the question; she, after all, was the one who had succeeded in making it, back in their second year. Though Cris could have helped, she was, at that time breaking out of the failing on purpose phase.**

"It affected you at that school?" Gwen said.

"Yeah," Cris said blushing slightly.

"I really hate your aunt and uncle." Gwen said.

"Me too," the group said.

**"****Excellent, excellent! Now, this one here… yes, my dear?" said Slughorn, now looking slightly bemused, as Hermione's hand punched the air again.**

**"****It's Amortentia!"**

"What's that?" Gwen asked.

"If it doesn't tell you we will." Remus said.

"Why doesn't it have a description?" Ron asked.

"It may have been described already." Hermione said.

"The one that made Cris think of the twins?" Ron asked.

"Possibly," Bill said with a smile.

**"****It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," said Slughorn, who was looking mightily impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"**

**"****It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" said Hermione.**

"So it makes you smell the scent of the one you love?" Gwen asked.

"Yep," Tonks said with a smile.

**"****Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"**

**"****And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," said Hermione enthusiastically, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and -"**

**But she turned slightly pink and did not complete the sentence.**

"What's the third item?" Hermione asked.

"When I asked you about it, you said you smelled Uncle Ron's shampoo." Lily J said. Hermione and Ron blushed brightly remembering how they got married and have two kids soon to be three.

**"May I ask your name, my dear?" said Slughorn, ignoring Hermione's embarrassment.**

**"****Hermione Granger, sir."**

**"****Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"**

**"****No. I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see."**

"But many muggleborns have a magical ancestor, I'm sure if you trace your family tree back enough you'll find that you probably are related to him." Arthur said. Hermione nodded, thinking of doing just that later.

**Cris saw Malfoy lean close to Nott and whisper something; both of them sniggered, but Slughorn showed no dismay; on the contrary, he beamed and looked from Hermione to Cris, who was sitting next to her.**

**"****Oho! 'One of my best friends is Muggle-born, and she's the best in our year!' I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Cris?"**

**"****Yes, sir," said Cris.**

**"****Well, well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger," said Slughorn genially. **

**Malfoy looked rather as he had done the time Hermione had punched him in the face.**

"Which hurt by the way." Draco said rubbing his chin at the reminder of the punch.

"Sorry," Hermione said blushing.

**Hermione turned to Cris with a radiant expression and whispered, "Did you really tell him I'm the best in the year? Oh, Cris you're right up there with me."**

**"****Well, what's so impressive about that?" whispered Ron, who for some reason looked annoyed. "You are the best in the year — I'd've told him so if he'd asked me!"**

**Hermione smiled but made a "shhing" gesture, so that they could hear what Slughorn was saying. Ron looked slightly disgruntled.**

**"****Amortentia doesn't really create love, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room — oh yes," he said, nodding gravely at Malfoy and Nott, both of whom were smirking skeptically. "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love."**

"Love is a powerful thing," Dumbledore said.

"It's what saved me." Cris muttered.

"And we are grateful that you survived." Fred said kissing her head.

"Otherwise, life would probably be very boring." George said.

**"****And now," said Slughorn, "it is time for us to start work."**

**"****Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," said Ernie Macmillan, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion within was splashing about merrily; it was the color of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilled.**

**"Oho," said Slughorn again. Cris was sure that Slughorn had not forgotten the potion at all, but had waited to be asked for dramatic effect.**

"Yep, he is like that for us as well." Kit said.

"Well, it should be interesting then." Cris said.

"I wonder what it is." Ron said.

**"****Yes. That. Well, that one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it," he turned, smiling, to look at Hermione, who had let out an audible gasp, "that you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger, Miss Potter?"**

**"****It's liquid luck," said Hermione excitedly beating Cris to it. "It makes you lucky!"**

**The whole class seemed to sit up a little straighter. Now all Cris could see of Malfoy was the back of his sleek blond head, because he was at last giving Slughorn his full and undivided attention.**

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not." Draco said.

"It might have something to do with your mission." Luna said.

"Maybe,"

"**Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," said Slughorn. "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed… at least until the effects wear off."**

"**Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" said Terry Boot eagerly.**

**"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence," said Slughorn. "Too much of a good thing, you know… highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally…"**

"You'll have a very good day." Teddy said.

"How do you know?" Tonks asked.

"You never had Sluggy as a teacher; at the end of this class period he'll give the person who correctly made the potion a vial of the liquid luck." Sirius said.

"I wonder who gets it." Remus said.

"Either Cris or Hermione." Robin said.

"I say Cris." Sirius said.

"I bet it's Hermione," Bill said.

"A galleon says it's Cris." Charlie said.

"You're on," Bill said slapping a coin on the table as did Charlie. Sirius put a galleon down for Cris, as did Remus and Tonks while Robin, Kingsley and Mr. Weasley placed a coin down for Hermione.

"Are they really betting on us?" Cris asked amused.

"I think they are Bolt." Hermione said with a chuckle.

**"****Have you ever taken it, sir?" asked Michael Corner with great interest.**

**"****Twice in my life," said Slughorn. "Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonfuls taken with breakfast. Two perfect days." He gazed dreamily into the distance. Whether he was playacting or not, thought Cris, the effect was good.**

**"****And that," said Slughorn, apparently coming back to earth, "is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson."**

"Whoever gets it will have one hell of a day." Prongs said.

"Do you think I'll get it Dad?" Cris asked. Prongs smiled and nodded and added a galleon to the pile. "I didn't mean to place a bet on me." She muttered but smiled nonetheless.

**There was silence in which every bubble and gurgle of the surrounding potions seemed magnified tenfold.**

**"****One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis," said Slughorn, taking a minuscule glass bottle with a cork in it out of his pocket and showing it to them all. "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt."**

**"****Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competitions… sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only… and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!"**

"Or in a battle," Keiran muttered.

"What?" Remus and Moony asked. Keiran mentally cursed himself; he forgot his uncle had enhanced hearing.

"Nothing, Uncle Moony." Keiran said with a smile.

**"****So," said Slughorn, suddenly brisk, "how are you to win this fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of Advanced Potion Making. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death.**

"That's a pretty good potion to start with; it's not too difficult but enough so that he can see where everyone stands." Bill said.

"And it hardly explodes, but most of the people who would make it explode aren't in the class so you're good." Remus said.

"You would know, wouldn't you Remy." Robin said with a smile. Remus blushed and Teddy laughed.

"I inherited your brewing abilities dad." He said.

"See Remus, I told you it would be passed on." Robin said with a laugh.

"I also have mum's clumsiness." Teddy said.

"Oh you poor child," Sirius said with a laugh.

**I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"**

"That's a good incentive." Tonks said.

"I bet Hermione and Cris do it perfectly." Ron said.

"Of course you do," the two girls said together.

**There was a scraping as everyone drew their cauldrons toward them and some loud clunks as people began adding weights to their scales, but nobody spoke. The concentration within the room was almost tangible. Cris saw Malfoy riffling feverishly through his copy of Advanced Potion-Making. It could not have been clearer that Malfoy really wanted that lucky day. Cris bent swiftly over the book before she heard Ron sigh in disgust.**

"**What's wrong?" Cris asked.**

"**There's writing all over the book." Ron said. Cris looked over to see the writing off to the margins of the text.**

"Who would write in the book?" Gwen asked.

"The Previous owner of the book." Viktor said. Gwen laughed and slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Not what I meant, but you have a point." She said.

"**If you want, you can use my book until yours comes in, I'll use this one." Cris whispered. Ron looked up at her in her eyes and nodded in relief. Cris smiled at him before switching with him and they set back to work.**

"You're a good friend." Lily said with a smile.

"I hope it doesn't hurt your eyes." Kit said.

"I'll be fine, if I can read Hagrid's writing upside down, I can read anything." Cris said.

"That is certainly true," Prongs said with a laugh.

**Bending low to decipher the ingredients (even here, the previous owner had made annotations and crossed things out) Cris hurried off toward the store cupboard to find what she needed. As she dashed back to her cauldron, she saw Malfoy cutting up Valerian roots as fast as he could.**

"It's the one with the best potion, not the fastest done." Amelia said.

"Book me is so stupid." Draco said.

"Yes he is." Padfoot said.

**Everyone kept glancing around at what the rest of the class was doing; this was both an advantage and a disadvantage of Potions, that it was hard to keep your work private. Within ten minutes, the whole place was full of bluish steam. Hermione, of course, seemed to have progressed furthest. Her potion already resembled the "smooth, black currant-colored liquid" mentioned as the ideal halfway stage.**

**Having finished chopping her roots, Cris bent low over her book again. It was really very irritating, having to try and decipher the directions under all the stupid scribbles of the previous owner, who for some reason had taken issue with the order to cut up the sopophorous bean and had written in the alternative instruction:**

**Crush with flat side of silver dagger, releases juice better than cutting.**

Snape went wide eyed, the book had been his before, those instructions were his. It would definitely make Cris the even better than she already was; more like her mother was at potions.

"Interesting, I wonder if that actually works." Charlie said.

"I'm not sure." Hermione said.

"It'll work," Lily muttered too low for someone to hear.

**"Sir, I think you knew my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy?" Cris looked up; Slughorn was just passing the Slytherin table.**

**"****Yes," said Slughorn, without looking at Malfoy, "I was sorry to hear he had died, although of course it wasn't unexpected, dragon pox at his age…"**

"Is Dragon pox anything like Chicken Pox?" Gwen asked. Cris and Hermione shrugged having never heard of it before.

"It is kind of, instead of red blisters it leaves a greenish purple rash and can sometimes leave a greenish tint to the skin and also a spark can occur when you sneeze." Remus said. Cris, Hermione and Gwen had a look of disgust on their faces.

"We've all had it as kids." Ron said.

"So it is a lot like chicken pox, kids get it at an early age and adults can get it as well?" Cris asked.

"Yep, that's about it." Sirius said.

"Can teenagers get it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, especially if you've never had it." Robin said. Cris and Hermione look at each other worriedly.

"If either of you get you'll be cured in no time." Sirius promised. They nodded and Percy continued reading.

**And he walked away. Cris bent back over her cauldron, smirking. She could tell that Malfoy had expected to be treated like Cris or Zabini; perhaps even hoped for some preferential treatment of the type he had learned to expect from Snape. It looked as though Malfoy would have to rely on nothing but talent to win the bottle of Felix Felicis.**

**The sopophorous bean was proving very difficult to cut up. Cris turned to Hermione.**

"**Can I borrow your silver knife?"**

**She nodded impatiently, not taking her eyes off her potion, which was still deep purple, though according to the book ought to be turning a light shade of lilac by now.**

**Cris crushed her bean with the flat side of the dagger. To her astonishment, it immediately exuded so much juice she was amazed the shriveled bean could have held it all.**

**Hastily scooping it all into the cauldron she saw, to her surprise, that the potion immediately turned exactly the shade of lilac described by the textbook.**

"Okay, maybe following those instructions is a good thing." Hermione said.

"They do work, I know someone who uses them." Lily said with a brief glance at Snape.

"So you do know it works." Cris said.

"Yep," Lily said.

**Her annoyance with the previous owner vanishing on the spot, Cris now squinted at the next line of instructions. According the book, she had to stir counterclockwise until the potion turned clear as water. According to the addition the previous owner made, however, she ought to add a clockwise stir after every seventh counterclockwise stir. Could the old owner be right twice?**

"I'd take the chance." Tonks said.

"You're going to have to share with me." Ron said.

"I might," Cris said with a smile.

**Cris stirred counterclockwise, held her breath, and stirred once clockwise. The effect was immediate. The potion turned pale pink.**

"It's official; I'm going to use that book." Cris said.

"True, but why not use the book?" Cris asked. Hermione was in thought but nodded in agreement anyway.

**"****How are you doing that?" demanded Hermione, who was red faced and whose hair was growing bushier and bushier in the fumes from her cauldron; her potion was still resolutely purple.**

**"****Add a clockwise stir —"**

**"****No, no, the book says counterclockwise!" she snapped.**

"Sometimes, especially in potions you shouldn't always follow the instructions. Experimentation is a lot of the work in potions." Lily said. Hermione nodded and looked forward to looking at the book.

**Cris shrugged and continued what she was doing. Seven stirs counterclockwise, one clockwise, pause… seven stirs counterclockwise, one stir clockwise…**

**Across the table, Ron was cursing fluently under his breath; his potion looked like liquid licorice. **

"How in the world did you get into N.E.W.T level then?" Padfoot asked.

"Some potions I can make others not so much." Ron said.

"Everyone is different." Mr. Weasley said with a smile at his youngest son.

**Cris glanced around. As far as she could see, no one else's potion had turned as pale as hers. She felt elated, something that had certainly never happened before in this dungeon. **

"Of course it helps that you don't have a certain potion's master breathing down your necks." Tonks said.

"Very true," Cris said.

**"****And time's… up!" called Slughorn. "Stop stirring, please!"**

**Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potions a stir or a sniff. At last he reached the table where Cris, Ron, Hermione, and Ernie were sitting. He smiled ruefully at the tarlike substance in Ron's cauldron. He passed over Ernie's navy concoction. Hermione's potion he gave an approving nod. Then he saw Cris', and a look of incredulous delight spread over his face.**

**"****The clear winner!" he cried to the dungeon. "Excellent, excellent, Cris! Good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are — one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!" **

"I hope you did use it well." Lily said.

"I'm sure I did." Cris said.

"I can tell you really did inherit your mother's talent, you just have a little extra help." Prongs said with a smile.

**Cris slipped the tiny bottle of golden liquid into her inner pocket, feeling an odd combination of delight at the furious looks on the Slytherins' faces and guilt at the disappointed expression on Hermione's. Ron looked simply dumbfounded.**

**"****How did you do that?" he whispered to Cris as they left the dungeon.**

**"****Got lucky, I suppose," said Cris, because Malfoy was within earshot.**

"You didn't sneak any of it before hand did you?" Padfoot asked with a smile.

"I hope not, it didn't say so I'll say no." Cris said.

"Alright, just checking." Padfoot said.

**Once they were securely ensconced at the Gryffindor table for dinner, however, she felt safe enough to tell them. Hermione's face became stonier with every word she uttered.**

**"****I s'pose you think I cheated?" she finished, aggravated by her expression.**

**"****Well, it wasn't exactly your own work, was it?" she said stiffly.**

"Technically it wasn't but you followed a different set of instructions that proved really great." Cris said.

"You already have the talent though." Hermione said. Cris just shrugged and Percy continued reading.

**"She only followed different instructions to ours," said Ron, "Could've been a catastrophe, couldn't it? But she took a risk and it paid off." He heaved a sigh. "Slughorn me that book, I could've gotten it, but no you offered me your book." **

**"****Hang on," said a voice close by Cris' left ear and she caught a sudden waft of that flowery smell she associates with Ginny.**

"You recognize me by smell?" Ginny asked.

"If I can't see you and can only hear your voice then yes." Cris said.

"Impressive," Moody said.

**She looked around and saw that Ginny had joined them.**

**"Did I hear right? You've been taking orders from something someone wrote in a book, Cris?"**

"Okay, I can understand why you would react like that." Cris said.

"I just don't want any of my friends and family to go through what I went through." Ginny muttered. Neville brought her closer to him and kissed her head.

**She looked alarmed and angry. Cris knew what was on her mind at once.**

**"****It's nothing," she said reassuringly, lowering her voice. "It's not like, you know, Riddle's diary. It's just an old textbook someone's scribbled on."**

"It doesn't talk back either." Cris said.

"That's a good thing." Ginny said.

**"****But you're doing what it says?"**

**"****I just tried a few of the tips written in the margins, honestly, Ginny, there's nothing funny -"**

**"****Ginny's got a point," said Hermione, perking up at once.**

**"****We ought to check that there's nothing odd about it. I mean, all these funny instructions, who knows?"**

**"****Hey!" said Cris indignantly, as she pulled her copy of Advanced Potion-Making out of her bag and raised her wand. "Specialis Revelio!" she said, rapping it smartly on the front cover. Nothing whatsoever happened. The book simply lay there, looking old and dirty and dog-eared.**

**"****Finished?" said Cris irritably. "Or d'you want to wait and see if it does a few backflips?"**

"That would've been entertaining." George said.

"But at least we know that it's benign." Cris said.

"True, I wouldn't want you to see get possessed again." Fred whispered.

**"It seems all right," said Hermione, still staring at the book suspiciously. "I mean, it really does seem to be… just a textbook."**

"**See, I told you, can I have it back now?" said Cris, snatching it off the table, but it slipped from her hand and landed on the floor.**

**Nobody else was looking. Cris bent low to retrieve the book, and as she did so, she saw something scribbled along the bottom of the back cover in the same small, cramped handwriting as the instructions that had won Cris her bottle of Felix Felicis, now safely hidden inside a pair of socks in her trunk upstairs.**

"Why do you hide everything in socks?" Charlie asked.

"Nobody wants to look in a pair of dirty old sucks let alone touch them." Cris replied.

"You're right; nobody would want to touch it." Bill said.

**This book is the property of the Half Blood Prince.**

"So whoever it is excellent at potions and has terrible handwriting." Gwen said.

"Most people at Hogwarts don't have very good handwriting." Cris said.

"True, I wish a penmanship class was a required course." Hermione said.

"That's the chapter." Percy said. He handed it to Fudge who started the next chapter.


	159. Chapter 10: The House of Gaunt

"**Chapter 10: The House of Gaunt," **Fudge read.

"Gaunt, why does that name sound familiar?" Sirius asked.

"It's the family that is descended from Slytherin, the name died out about fifty years ago." Draco said.

"That'll be why; my parents made me read the book on bloodlines." Padfoot said.

**For or the rest of the week's Potions lessons Cris continued to follow the Half-Blood Prince's instructions wherever they deviated from Libatius Borage's, with the result that by their fourth lesson Slughorn was raving about Cris' abilities, saying that he had rarely taught anyone so talented. Neither Ron nor Hermione was delighted by this.**

"I can see why, you would think I was cheating." Cris said.

"Well you aren't necessarily following the books instructions." Hermione said.

"True," Cris said.

"But she shouldn't get into trouble she is following the instructions." Padfoot said.

"That's also true," Cris said with a smile.

**Although Cris had offered to share the book with both of them, Ron had more difficulty deciphering the handwriting than Cris did, and could not keep asking Cris to read aloud or it might look suspicious. Hermione, meanwhile, was resolutely plowing on with what she called the "official" instructions, but becoming increasingly bad-tempered as they yielded poorer results than the Prince's.**

"That's because they want you to try and expand your knowledge of potions, not just copy it out of the book." Lily said. Hermione nodded making note of it for when they take sixth year.

**Cris wondered vaguely who the Half-Blood Prince had been. Although the amount of homework they had been given prevented her from reading the whole of her copy of Advanced Potion-Making, she had skimmed through it sufficiently to see that there was barely a page on which the Prince had not made additional notes, not all of them concerned with potion-making. Here and there were directions for what looked like spells that the Prince had made up himself.**

"Now those I wouldn't try, you have no idea what they are." Remus said.

"Can you really invent new spells?" Gwen asked.

"It's very hard work but it is possible." Bill said.

**"****Or herself," said Hermione irritably, overhearing Cris pointing some of these out to Ron in the common room on Saturday evening. "It might have been a girl. I think the handwriting looks more like a girl's than a boy's."**

**"****The Half-Blood Prince, he was called," Cris said. "How many girls have been Princes?"**

"It could be a surname though." Sirius said.

"That's true, why didn't I think of that?" Cris asked.

"I don't know," Sirius said with a smile. Cris looked over at her godfather and stuck her tongue out at him and he just chuckled.

**As Cris thought about it she realized that it could be a girl like Hermione had said. "Mia, it could be a surname." Cris said finally after several seconds of silence between the three of them. Hermione beamed at her and snatched away her essay on The Principles of Rematrialization away from Ron who was trying to read it upside down. **

"See, you did think of it." Sirius said.

"I was wondering when I would get it." Cris said.

"Me too," Hermione said, "And of course, you would try to read it upside down." she said shaking her head at Ron.

**Cris looked at her watch and hurriedly put the old copy of Advanced Potion-Making back into her bag.**

**"****It's five to eight, I'd better go, I'll be late for Dumbledore."**

**"****Ooooh!" gasped Hermione, looking up at once. "Good luck! We'll wait up, we want to hear what he teaches you!"**

"If I can tell you." Cris said.

"I'm sure I'll let you tell them." Dumbledore said.

"See, you have to tell us now." Ron said.

"And I will, if I can." Cris said.

**"****Hope it goes okay," said Ron, and the pair of them watched Cris leave through the portrait hole.**

**Cris proceeded through deserted corridors, though she had to step hastily behind a statue when Professor Trelawney appeared around a corner, muttering to herself as she shuffled a pack of dirty-looking playing cards, reading them as she walked.**

"That's not good for your eyes." Gwen said.

**"****Two of spades: conflict," she murmured, as she passed the place where Cris crouched, hidden. "Seven of spades: an ill omen. Ten of spades: violence. Knave of spades: a dark young woman, possibly troubled, one who dislikes the questioner —"**

"That could be you Cris." Ron said.

"I know," Cris said.

**She stopped dead, right on the other side of Cris' statue.**

"**Well, that can't be right," she said, annoyed, and Cris heard her reshuffling vigorously as she set off again, leaving nothing but a whiff of cooking sherry behind her. Cris waited until she was quite sure she had gone, then hurried off again until she reached the spot in the seventh-floor corridor where a single gargoyle stood against the wall.**

"**Acid Pops," said Cris, and the gargoyle leapt aside; the wall behind it slid apart, and a moving spiral stone staircase was revealed, onto which Cris stepped, so that she was carried in smooth circles up to the door with the brass knocker that led to Dumbledore's Office.**

**Cris knocked.**

"**Come in," said Dumbledore's voice.**

"**Good evening, sir," said Cris, walking into the headmaster's office.**

"Let's just hope that it stays in one piece this time." Sirius said with a chuckle.

"That was an accident," Cris mumbled.

"We know Bambi," Fred said.

"And it was awesome." George said.

**"****Ah, good evening, Cris. Sit down," said Dumbledore, smiling. "I hope you've had an enjoyable first week back at school?"**

**"****Yes, thanks, sir," said Cris.**

**"****You must have been busy, a detention under your belt already!"**

"I don't try to get detentions, unlike some people." Cris said looking at her boys and the marauders. Seeing the look his daughter was giving them Prongs looked over at the older versions of his friends.

"What have you told her?" Prongs asked.

"Only the truth." Remus said.

"I'm afraid to know what she knows." Padfoot said.

"Why wasn't in the books?" Moony asked.

"We had to skip a few things when we created them, as you've noticed there are periods of time skipped." Keiran said.

"It makes sense; otherwise these would be very thick books." Hermione said.

"Which reminds me, how long have we been here?" Ron asked.

"13 days," Cris said.

"You've been keeping track?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Cris said.

"Okay than."

"**Er," began Cris awkwardly, but Dumbledore did not look too stern.**

"**I have arranged with Professor Snape that you will do your detention next Saturday instead."**

"Darn, I was hoping to get out of it." Cris said.

"Even with Dumbledore you can't get out of the detention." Lily said.

**"****Right," said Cris, who had more pressing matters on her mind than Snape's detention, and now looked around surreptitiously for some indication of what Dumbledore was planning to do with her this evening. The circular office looked just as it always did; the delicate silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, puffing smoke and whirring; portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses dozed in their frames, and Dumbledore's magnificent phoenix, Fawkes, stood on his perch behind the door, watching Cris with bright interest. It did not even look as though Dumbledore had cleared a space for dueling practice.**

**"****So, Cris," said Dumbledore, in a businesslike voice. "You have been wondering, I am sure, what I have planned for you during these — for want of a better word — lessons?"**

**"****Yes, sir."**

**"****Well, I have decided that it is time, now that you know what prompted Lord Voldemort to try and kill you fifteen years ago, for you to be given certain information." There was a pause.**

"All of us get to learn about him?" Hermione asked.

"The best way to beat your enemy is to get to know him first." Dumbledore said.

"True," Lily said.

"So we are going to be learning about Voldemort." Sirius said.

"Sounds like it." Cris said.

**"You said, at the end of last term, you were going to tell me everything," said Cris. It was hard to keep a note of accusation from her voice. "Sir," she added.**

**"****And so I did," said Dumbledore placidly. "I told you everything I know. From this point forth, we shall be leaving the firm foundation of fact and journeying together through the murky marshes of memory into thickets of wildest guesswork. From here on in, Cris, I may be as woefully wrong as Humphrey Belcher, who believed the time was ripe for a cheese cauldron."**

"A cheese cauldron?" Cris asked.

"Yeah, needless to say it didn't work." Dumbledore said.

"Why would he make a cheese cauldron though?" Gwen asked. Shrugs were seen throughout the room and Fudge continued reading.

**"****But you think you're right?" said Cris.**

**"****Naturally I do, but as I have already proven to you, I make mistakes like the next man. In fact, being — forgive me — rather cleverer than most men, my mistakes tend to be correspondingly huger."**

"Everyone makes mistakes, though yours tend to be bigger than most." Sirius said.

"No one is perfect." Cris said.

**"****Sir," said Cris tentatively, "does what you're going to tell me have anything to do with the prophecy? Will it help me… survive?"**

**"****It has a very great deal to do with the prophecy," said Dumbledore, as casually as if Cris had asked him about the next days weather, "and I certainly hope that it will help you to survive."**

**Dumbledore got to his feet and walked around the desk, past Cris, who turned eagerly in her seat to watch Dumbledore bending over the cabinet beside the door. When Dumbledore straightened up, he was holding a familiar shallow stone basin etched with odd markings around its rim. He placed the Pensieve on the desk in front of Cris.**

**"****You look worried."**

**Cris had indeed been eyeing the Pensieve with some apprehension. Her previous experiences with the odd device that stored and revealed thoughts and memories, though highly instructive, had also been uncomfortable. The last time she had disturbed its contents, she had seen much more than she would have wished. But Dumbledore was smiling.**

**"****This time, you enter the Pensieve with me… and, even more unusually, with permission."**

Cris smiled sheepishly, thinking about the time she got too curious and looked in when she was waiting for Dumbledore in her fourth year.

**"****Where are we going, sir?"**

**"****For a trip down Bob Ogden's memory lane," said Dumbledore, pulling from his pocket a crystal bottle containing a swirling silvery-white substance.**

**"****Who was Bob Ogden?" **

"I remember him, he worked for the DMLE." Sirius said.

**"****He was employed by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," said Dumbledore. "He died some time ago, but not before I had tracked him down and persuaded him to confide these recollections to me. We are about to accompany him on a visit he made in the course of his duties. If you will stand, Cris…"**

**But Dumbledore was having difficulty pulling out the stopper of the crystal bottle: His injured hand seemed stiff and painful.**

"I wonder what happened." Cris muttered.

"I'm sure you'll figure out what." Sirius said.

**"****Shall — shall I, sir?"**

**"****No matter, Cris —"**

**Dumbledore pointed his wand at the bottle and the cork flew out.**

**"****Sir — how did you injure your hand?" Cris asked again, looking at the blackened fingers with a mixture of revulsion and pity.**

**"****Now is not the moment for that story, Cris. Not yet.**

"I wonder if he tells you sometime during the school year." Remus said.

"I bet he will." Bill said.

"I don't think he will but she will find out." Charlie said. Many others placed their own bet, some for and some against. Bill, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, George and Neville betted for Dumbledore telling and Robin, Charlie, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Kingsley and Draco betted that Cris will find out on her own, with that Fudge started reading again.

**We have an appointment with Bob Ogden."**

**Dumbledore tipped the silvery contents of the bottle into the Pensieve, where they swirled and shimmered, neither liquid nor gas. "After you," said Dumbledore, gesturing toward the bowl. Cris bent forward, took a deep breath, and plunged her face into the silvery substance. She felt her feet leave the office floor; she was falling, falling through whirling darkness and then, quite suddenly, she was blinking in dazzling sunlight. Before her eyes had adjusted, Dumbledore landed beside her.**

**They were standing in a country lane bordered by high, tangled hedgerows, beneath a summer sky as bright and blue as a forget-me-not. Some ten feet in front of them stood a short, plump man wearing enormously thick glasses that reduced his eyes to mole like specks. He was reading a wooden signpost that was sticking out of the brambles on the left-hand side of the road. Cris knew this must be Ogden; he was the only person in sight, and he was also wearing the strange assortment of clothes so often chosen by inexperienced wizards trying to look like Muggles: in this case, a frock coat and spats over a striped one-piece bathing costume. Before Cris had time to do more than register his bizarre appearance, however, Ogden had set off at a brisk walk down the lane.**

**Dumbledore and Cris followed. As they passed the wooden sign, Cris looked up at its two arms. The one pointing back the way they had come read: Great Hangleton, 5 miles. The arm pointing after Ogden said Little Hangleton, 1 mile. **

"So is this before or after Voldemort's birth?" Cris asked.

"This is before," Dumbledore said.

"But the Riddle's aren't wizards." Mr. Weasley said.

"No, but Voldemort's mother's family was so it must be them or another wizarding family." Remus said.

"I think it's his mother's family." Robin said.

**They walked a short way with nothing to see but the hedgerows, the wide blue sky overhead and the swishing, frock-coated figure ahead. Then the lane curved to the left and fell away, sloping steeply down a hillside, so that they had a sudden, unexpected view of a whole valley laid out in front of them. Cris could see a village, undoubtedly Little Hangleton, nestled between two steep hills, its church and graveyard clearly visible. Across the valley, set on the opposite hillside, was a handsome manor house surrounded by a wide expanse of velvety green lawn.**

"Could that be the Riddle house?" Ron asked.

"I think so; I don't think there is any other manor in Little Hangleton." Cris said.

"There aren't," Dumbledore said.

**Ogden had broken into a reluctant trot due to the steep downward slope. Dumbledore lengthened his stride, and Cris hurried to keep up. She thought Little Hangleton must be their final destination and wondered, as she had done on the night they had found Slughorn, why they had to approach it from such a distance. She soon discovered that she was mistaken in thinking that they were going to the village, however. The lane curved to the right and when they rounded the corner, it was to see the very edge of Ogden's frock coat vanishing through a gap in the hedge.**

"I wonder why he did that." Tonks said.

**Dumbledore and Cris followed him onto a narrow dirt track bordered by higher and wilder hedgerows than those they had left behind. The path was crooked, rocky, and potholed, sloping down-hill like the last one, and it seemed to be heading for a patch of dark trees a little below them. Sure enough, the track soon opened up at the copse, and Dumbledore and Cris came to a halt behind Ogden, who had stopped and drawn his wand.**

"Good idea, it doesn't sound very pleasant." Remus said.

"Especially if Voldemort's family is from these parts." Sirius said.

**Despite the cloudless sky, the old trees ahead cast deep, dark, cool shadows, and it was a few seconds before Cris' eyes discerned the building half-hidden amongst the tangle of trunks. It seemed to her a very strange location to choose for a house, or else an odd decision to leave the trees growing nearby, blocking all light and the view of the valley below. She wondered whether it was inhabited; its walls were mossy and so many tiles had fallen off the roof that the rafters were visible in places. Nettles grew all around it, their tips reaching the windows, which were tiny and thick with grime.**

"It certainly doesn't sound inhabited." Hermione said.

**Just as she had concluded that nobody could possibly live there, however, one of the windows was thrown open with a clatter, and a thin trickle of steam or smoke issued from it, as though somebody was cooking.**

**Ogden moved forward quietly and, it seemed to Cris, rather cautiously. As the dark shadows of the trees slid over him, he stopped again, staring at the front door, to which somebody had nailed a dead snake.**

"That's kind of disturbing." Cris said.

"I agree," the room said.

**Then there was a rustle and a crack, and a man in rags dropped from the nearest tree, landing on his feet right in front of Ogden, who leapt backward so fast he stood on the tails of his frock coat and stumbled.**

**"**_**You're not welcome."**_

Fudge paused and looked at the words he just read.

"What's wrong, Minister?" Amelia asked.

"The words are italicized." Fudge said.

"Okay than, I guess we'll find out why." Tonks said.

**The man standing before them had thick hair so matted with dirt it could have been any color. Several of his teeth were missing. His eyes were small and dark and stared in opposite directions. He might have looked comical, but he did not; the effect was frightening, and Cris could not blame Ogden for backing away several more paces before he spoke.**

**"****Er — good morning. I'm from the Ministry of Magic —"**

**"**_**You're not welcome."**_

"The words are still in italics." Fudge said.

"That's right," Dumbledore said.

"So the man is speaking another language that he can't understand." Sirius said.

"Yep, seems like it." Cris said.

**"****Er — I'm sorry — I don't understand you," said Ogden nervously.**

**Cris thought Ogden was being extremely dim; the stranger was making himself very clear in Cris' opinion, particularly as he was brandishing a wand in one hand and a short and rather bloody knife in the other.**

**"****You understand him, I'm sure, Cris?" said Dumbledore quietly.**

**"****Yes, of course," said Cris, slightly nonplussed. "Why can't Ogden —?"**

**But as her eyes found the dead snake on the door again, she suddenly understood.**

**"****He's speaking Parseltongue?"**

"Ah, that explains it." Ron said.

"It still takes me a while to hear the hiss." Cris said.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out in no time." Fred said.

**"****Very good," said Dumbledore, nodding and smiling.**

"Can you understand it?" Cris asked.

"Some words to a certain degree." Dumbledore said.

**The man in rags was now advancing on Ogden, knife in one hand, wand in the other.**

"Well if he doesn't get it now then he really is dense." George said.

**"****Now, look —" Ogden began, but too late: There was a bang, and Ogden was on the ground, clutching his nose, while a nasty yellowish goo squirted from between his fingers.**

**"****Morfin!" said a loud voice.**

**An elderly man had come hurrying out of the cottage, banging the door behind him so that the dead snake swung pathetically. This man was shorter than the first, and oddly proportioned; his shoulders were very broad and his arms overlong, which, with his bright brown eyes, short scrubby hair, and wrinkled face, gave him the look of a powerful, aged monkey. He came to a halt beside the man with the knife, who was now cackling with laughter at the sight of Ogden on the ground.**

**"****Ministry, is it?" said the older man, looking down at Ogden.**

**"****Correct!" said Ogden angrily, dabbing his face. "And you, I take it, are Mr. Gaunt?"**

"Ah, Gaunt, the descendants of Slytherin, last too." Sirius said.

"And these are supposedly Voldemort's family." Padfoot said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were." Remus said.

**"****S'right," said Gaunt. "Got you in the face, did he?"**

**"****Yes, he did!" snapped Ogden.**

**"****Should've made your presence known, shouldn't you?" said Gaunt aggressively. "This is private property. Can't just walk in here and not expect my son to defend himself."**

**"****Defend himself against what, man?" said Ogden, clambering back to his feet.**

**"****Busybodies. Intruders. Muggles and filth." Ogden pointed his wand at his own nose, which was still issuing large amounts of what looked like yellow pus, and the flow stopped at once. Mr. Gaunt spoke out of the corner of his mouth to Morfin.**

**"**_**Get in the house. Don't argue."**_

**This time, ready for it, Cris recognized Parseltongue; even while she could understand what was being said, she distinguished the weird hissing noise that was all Ogden could hear.**

"Which is why I had no clue I could speak and understand it until Ron told me back in second year." Cris said.

"Well you did get the ability from Voldemort so there must be a reason." Sirius said.

**Morfin seemed to be on the point of disagreeing, but when his father cast him a threatening look he changed his mind, lumbering away to the cottage with an odd rolling gait and slamming the front door behind him, so that the snake swung sadly again.**

**"****It's your son I'm here to see, Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden, as he mopped the last of the pus from the front of his coat. "That was Morfin, wasn't it?"**

**"****Ah, that was Morfin," said the old man indifferently. "Are you pure-blood?" he asked, suddenly aggressive.**

**"****That's neither here nor there," said Ogden coldly, and Cris felt his respect for Ogden rise. Apparently Gaunt felt rather differently.**

"Well he is related to Slytherin." Padfoot said.

**He squinted into Ogden's face and muttered, in what was clearly supposed to be an offensive tone, "Now I come to think about it, I've seen noses like yours down in the village."**

"How can he tell that, his family might be related to someone in the village but that doesn't mean anything." Hermione said.

"He's just being stereotypical." Sirius said. Hermione nodded and Fudge continued reading

**"I don't doubt it, if your son's been let loose on them," said Ogden. "Perhaps we could continue this discussion inside?"**

**"****Inside?"**

**"****Yes, Mr. Gaunt. I've already told you. I'm here about Morfin. We sent an owl —"**

**"****I've no use for owls," said Gaunt. "I don't open letters."**

"I think he can't read, anyone else think that?" Charlie asked. Slowly many others in the group raised their hands.

**"****Then you can hardly complain that you get no warning of visitors," said Ogden tartly. "I am here following a serious breach of Wizarding law, which occurred here in the early hours of this morning —"**

**"****All right, all right, all right!" bellowed Gaunt. "Come in the bleeding house, then, and much good it'll do you!"**

**The house seemed to contain three tiny rooms. Two doors led off the main room, which served as kitchen and living room combined. Morfin was sitting in a filthy armchair beside the smoking fire, twisting a live adder between his thick fingers and crooning softly at it in Parseltongue:**

_**Hissy, hissy, little snakey,**_

_**Slither on the floor**_

_**You be good to Morfin**_

_**Or he'll nail you to the door. **_

"He's insane." Gwen said.

"It's all the inbreeding," Sirius said.

"Really?" Gwen asked.

"I think that would be the main cause of it, or he could just be psycho." Sirius said.

"Both probably," Cris said.

**There was a scuffling noise in the corner beside the open window, and Cris realized that there was somebody else in the room, a girl whose ragged gray dress was the exact color of the dirty stone wall behind her. She was standing beside a steaming pot on a grimy black stove, and was fiddling around with the shelf of squalid-looking pots and pans above it. Her hair was lank and dull and she had a plain, pale, rather heavy face. Her eyes, like her brother's, stared in opposite directions. She looked a little cleaner than the two men, but Cris thought she had never seen a more defeated-looking person.**

"Poor girl," Cris said.

"I wonder who she is." Hermione said.

"The daughter obviously, but who is she to the story?" Cris asked.

"I guess we'll find out pup." Sirius said who was wondering the same thing.

**"M'daughter, Merope," said Gaunt grudgingly, as Ogden looked inquiringly toward her.**

**"Good morning," said Ogden.**

**She did not answer, but with a frightened glance at her father turned her back on the room and continued shifting the pots on the shelf behind her.**

**"Well, Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden, "to get straight to the point, we have reason to believe that your son, Morfin, performed magic in front of a Muggle late last night."**

**There was a deafening clang. Merope had dropped one of the pots.**

**"Pick it up!" Gaunt bellowed at her. "That's it, grub on the floor like some filthy Muggle, what's your wand for, you useless sack of muck?"**

**"Mr. Gaunt, please!" said Ogden in a shocked voice, as Merope, who had already picked up the pot, flushed blotchily scarlet, lost her grip on the pot again, drew her wand shakily from her pocket, pointed it at the pot, and muttered a hasty, inaudible spell that caused the pot to shoot across the floor away from her, hit the opposite wall, and crack in two.**

"Sometimes it's easier to things the Muggle way especially if they are already mostly done." Mrs. Weasley said.

"She doesn't seem the most talented magic wise." Ron said.

"Maybe it has to do with her father." Ginny said. Ron shrugged though it was certainly possible.

**Morfin let out a mad cackle of laughter. Gaunt screamed, "Mend it, you pointless lump, mend it!"**

"That's no way to talk to your daughter." Mr. Weasley said with Prongs nodding his head in agreement.

**Merope stumbled across the room, but before she had time to raise her wand, Ogden had lifted his own and said firmly, "Reparo." The pot mended itself instantly.**

**Gaunt looked for a moment as though he was going to shout at Ogden, but seemed to think better of it: Instead, he jeered at his daughter, "Lucky the nice man from the Ministry's here, isn't it? Perhaps he'll take you off my hands, perhaps he doesn't mind dirty Squibs…"**

"She isn't a squib!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

**Without looking at anybody or thanking Ogden, Merope picked up the pot and returned it, hands trembling, to its shelf. She then stood quite still, her back against the wall between the filthy window and the stove, as though she wished for nothing more than to sink into the stone and vanish.**

**"****Mr. Gaunt," Ogden began again, "as I've said: the reason for my visit —"**

**"****I heard you the first time!" snapped Gaunt. "And so what? Morfin gave a Muggle a bit of what was coming to him — what about it, then?"**

**"****Morfin has broken Wizarding law," said Ogden sternly.**

**"'****Morfin has broken Wizarding law.'" Gaunt imitated Ogden's voice, making it pompous and singsong. Morfin cackled again. "He taught a filthy Muggle a lesson, that's illegal now, is it?"**

"It's always been illegal, for centuries now." Mr. Weasley said with a scowl.

**"****Yes," said Ogden. "I'm afraid it is."**

**He pulled from an inside pocket a small scroll of parchment and unrolled it.**

**"****What's that, then, his sentence?" said Gaunt, his voice rising angrily.**

"It's not a sentence if he doesn't have a hearing." Kingsley said.

"These are strange people." Gwen muttered. Viktor nodded beside her in agreement.

**"****It is a summons to the Ministry for a hearing —"**

**"****Summons! Summons? Who do you think you are, summoning my son anywhere?"**

**"****I'm Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad," said Ogden.**

**"****And you think we're scum, do you?" screamed Gaunt, advancing on Ogden now, with a dirty yellow-nailed finger pointing at his chest. "Scum who'll come running when the Ministry tells 'em to? Do you know who you're talking to, you filthy little**

Fudge took a deep breath before he continued reading.

**Mudblood, do you?"**

"I don't think Ogden is a Muggleborn." Lily said.

"He isn't a Pureblood so he is most likely a Half-Blood." Moony said.

**"****I was under the impression that I was speaking to Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden, looking wary, but standing his ground.**

**"****That's right!" roared Gaunt. For a moment, Cris thought Gaunt was making an obscene hand gesture, but then realized that he was showing Ogden the ugly, black-stoned ring he was wearing on his middle finger, waving it before Ogden's eyes. "See this? See this? Know what it is? Know where it came from? Centuries it's been in our family, that's how far back we go, and pure-blood all the way! Know how much I've been offered for this, with the Peverell coat of arms engraved on the stone?"**

"We are related to the Peverell's." Prongs said.

"That means we're related to these people?" Cris asked disgustedly.

"Sadly, yes." Prongs said.

"Gross," Cris said.

**"****I've really no idea," said Ogden, blinking as the ring sailed within an inch of his nose, "and it's quite beside the point, Mr. Gaunt. Your son has committed —"**

**With a howl of rage, Gaunt ran toward his daughter. For a split second, Cris thought he was going to throttle her as his hand flew to her throat; next moment, he was dragging her toward Ogden by a gold chain around her neck.**

"She didn't do anything!" Charlie growled.

**"****See this?" he bellowed at Ogden, shaking a heavy gold locket at him, while Merope spluttered and gasped for breath.**

**"****I see it, I see it!" said Ogden hastily.**

**"****Slytherins!" yelled Gaunt. "Salazar Slytherin's! We're his last living descendants, what do you say to that, eh?"**

"Ew, does that mean I'm related to Slytherin?" Cris asked.

"No, only by marriage." Prongs said quickly.

"Good, that would be terrifying." Cris said.

**"****Mr. Gaunt, your daughter!" said Ogden in alarm, but Gaunt had already released Merope; she staggered away from him, back to her corner, massaging her neck and gulping for air.**

"There are some people who are not meant to be parents." Lily said.

"Zat is true," Fleur said.

**"****So!" said Gaunt triumphantly, as though he had just proved a complicated point beyond all possible dispute. "Don't you go talking to us as if we're dirt on your shoes! Generations of pure-bloods, wizards all — more than you can say, I don't doubt!"**

"Oh shut up about the pure blood complex." Scarlett said.

"You're part of a pureblood family." Draco said.

"Yes, but I'm not a pureblood." Scarlett said.

"Oh yeah," Draco mumbles.

**And he spat on the floor at Ogden's feet. Morfin cackled again. Merope, huddled beside the window, her head bowed and her face hidden by her lank hair, said nothing.**

**"****Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden doggedly, "I am afraid that neither your ancestors nor mine have anything to do with the matter in hand. I am here because of Morfin, Morfin and the Muggle he accosted late last night. Our information"— he glanced down at his scroll of parchment — "is that Morfin performed a jinx or hex on the said Muggle, causing him to erupt in highly painful hives." **

"And considering the family, it was probably for fun." Sirius said darkly.

**Morfin giggled.**

**"**_**Be quiet, boy**_**," snarled Gaunt in Parseltongue, and Morfin fell silent again.**

**"****And so what if he did, then?" Gaunt said defiantly to Ogden, "I expect you've wiped the Muggle's filthy face clean for him, and his memory to boot —"**

"Well I would hope so." Mr. Weasley said.

"They probably did." Tonks said.

**"****That's hardly the point, is it, Mr. Gaunt?" said Ogden. "This was an unprovoked attack on a defenseless —"**

**"****Ar, I had you marked out as a Muggle-lover the moment I saw you," sneered Gaunt, and he spat on the floor again.**

**"****This discussion is getting us nowhere," said Ogden firmly. "It is clear from your son's attitude that he feels no remorse for his actions." He glanced down at his scroll of parchment again. "Morfin will attend a hearing on the fourteenth of September to answer the charges of using magic in front of a Muggle and causing harm and distress to that same Mugg —"**

**Ogden broke off. The jingling, clopping sounds of horses and loud, laughing voices were drifting in through the open window. Apparently the winding lane to the village passed very close to the copse where the house stood. Gaunt froze, listening, his eyes wide. Morfin hissed and turned his face toward the sounds, his expression hungry. Merope raised her head. Her face, Cris saw, was starkly white.**

**"My God, what an eyesore!" rang out a girl's voice, as clearly audible through the open window as if she had stood in the room beside them. "Couldn't your father have that hovel cleared away, Tom?"**

"Tom Riddle senior?" Ron asked.

"Maybe, it's possible." Charlie said.

**"****It's not ours," said a young man's voice. "Everything on the other side of the valley belongs to us, but that cottage belongs to an old tramp called Gaunt, and his children. The son's quite mad, you should hear some of the stories they tell in the village —"**

**The girl laughed. The jingling, clopping noises were growing louder and louder. Morfin made to get out of his armchair.**

**"**_**Keep your seat**_**," said his father warningly, in Parseltongue.**

"I really don't like where this is going." Cris mumbled.

"Neither do we, Bambi." The twins said holding her tightly.

**"****Tom," said the girl's voice again, now so close they were clearly right beside the house,**

**"****I might be wrong — but has somebody nailed a snake to that door?"**

**"Good lord, you're right!" said the man's voice. "That'll be the son; I told you he's not right in the head. Don't look at it, Cecilia, darling."**

**The jingling and clopping sounds were now growing faint again.**

**"'**_**Darling**_**,'" whispered Morfin in Parseltongue, looking at his sister. "'**_**Darling, he called her. So he wouldn't have you anyway."**_

**Merope was so white Cris felt sure she was going to faint.**

"Wait, could this be Voldemort's parents?" Hermione asked.

"Possibly," Remus said.

**"**_**What's that**_**?" said Gaunt sharply, also in Parseltongue, looking from his son to his daughter. "**_**What did you say, Morfin?"**_

**"**_**She likes looking at that Muggle**_**," said Morfin, a vicious expression on his face as he stared at his sister, who now looked terrified. "**_**Always in the garden when he passes, peering through the hedge at him, isn't she? And last night —"**_

**Merope shook her head jerkily, imploringly, but Morfin went on ruthlessly, "**_**Hanging out of the window waiting for him to ride home, wasn't she**_**?"**

**"**_**Hanging out of the window to look at a Muggle**_**?" said Gaunt quietly.**

**All three of the Gaunt's seemed to have forgotten Ogden, who was looking both bewildered and irritated at this renewed outbreak of incomprehensible hissing and rasping.**

_**"Is it true**_**?" said Gaunt in a deadly voice, advancing a step or two toward the terrified girl. "**_**My daughter — pure-blooded descendant of Salazar Slytherin — hankering after a filthy, dirt-veined Muggle?"**_

"Shut up," Bill said.

"I 'appen to think that Muggle's can be very good looking." Viktor said looking at Gwen. Gwen smiled up at Viktor who kissed her cheek.

**Merope shook her head frantically, pressing herself into the wall, apparently unable to speak.**

**"**_**But I got him, Father!"**_** cackled Morfin. "**_**I got him as he went by and he didn't look so pretty with hives all over him, did he, Merope**_**?"**

"So Tom is the one he cursed." Bill said.

"Sounds like it." Charlie said.

**"**_**You disgusting little Squib, you filthy little blood traitor!"**_** roared Gaunt, losing control, and his hands closed around his daughter's throat.**

**Both cris and Ogden yelled "No!" at the same time; Ogden raised his wand and cried, "Relashio!"**

**Gaunt was thrown backward, away from his daughter; he tripped over a chair and fell flat on his back. With a roar of rage, Morfin leapt out of his chair and ran at Ogden, brandishing his bloody knife and firing hexes indiscriminately from his wand.**

**Ogden ran for his life.**

"Smart choice on his part." Tonks said.

**Dumbledore indicated that they ought to follow and Cris obeyed, Merope's screams echoing in her ears.**

**Ogden hurtled up the path and erupted onto the main lane, his arms over his head, where he collided with the glossy chestnut horse ridden by a very handsome, dark-haired young man.**

"It would be this Tom then." Robin said.

"It seems as Voldemort got his father's looks in the beginning before he went all snake like." Cris said.

**Both he and the pretty girl riding beside him on a gray horse roared with laughter at the sight of Ogden, who bounced off the horse's flank and set off again, his frock coat flying, covered from head to foot in dust, running pell-mell up the lane.**

**"****I think that will do, Cris," said Dumbledore. He took Cris by the elbow and tugged. Next moment, they were both soaring weightlessly through darkness, until they landed squarely on their feet, back in Dumbledore's now twilit office.**

**"****What happened to the girl in the cottage?" said Cris at once, as Dumbledore lit extra lamps with a flick of his wand. "Merope?"**

"I hope she's okay." Cris said.

"She does seem to be abused, that would really suck." Gwen said.

**"****Oh, she survived," said Dumbledore, reseating himself behind his desk and indicating that Cris should sit down too. "Ogden Apparated back to the Ministry and returned with reinforcements within fifteen minutes. Morfin and his father attempted to fight, but both were overpowered, removed from the cottage, and subsequently convicted by the Wizengamot. Morfin, who already had a record of Muggle attacks, was sentenced to three years in Azkaban. Marvolo, who had injured several Ministry employees in addition to Ogden, received six months."**

**"****Marvolo?" Cris repeated wonderingly.**

"It is Voldemort's family," Cris said.

"This is crazy." Scarlett said.

"You guys never really talked about the war." Teddy said.

"That's understandable," Hermione said.

**"****That's right," said Dumbledore, smiling in approval. "I am glad to see you're keeping up."**

**"****That old man was —?"**

**"****Voldemort's grandfather, yes," said Dumbledore.**

"Why would someone who was treated so horribly name their son after the person who caused them so much pain?" Gwen asked.

"I have no idea." Cris said.

**"Marvolo, his son, Morfin, and his daughter, Merope, were the last of the Gaunt's, a very ancient Wizarding family noted for a vein of instability and violence that flourished through the generations due to their habit of marrying their own cousins.**

"No wonder they were insane." Ron said.

"Hey, my parents were cousins and I'm not insane." Sirius said.

"That's debatable." Remus said.

"You've definitely grown saner." Robin said.

"Oi! What is this pick on Sirius day?" Sirius asked.

"Yep," Cris said with a smile.

**Lack of sense coupled with a great liking for grandeur meant that the family gold was squandered several generations before Marvolo was born. He, as you saw, was left in squalor and poverty, with a very nasty temper, a fantastic amount of arrogance and pride, and a couple of family heirlooms that he treasured just as much as his son, and rather more than his daughter."**

**"****So Merope," said Cris, leaning forward in her chair and staring at Dumbledore, "so Merope was… Sir, does that mean she was… Voldemort's mother?"**

"The poor woman, what happened to her to leave her son orphaned?" Lily asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Padfoot said.

**"****It does," said Dumbledore. "And it so happens that we also had a glimpse of Voldemort's father. I wonder whether you noticed?"**

**"****The Muggle Morfin attacked? The man on the horse?"**

**"****Very good indeed," said Dumbledore, beaming. "Yes, that was Tom Riddle senior, the handsome Muggle who used to go riding past the Gaunt cottage and for whom Merope Gaunt cherished a secret, burning passion."**

**"****And they ended up married?" Cris said in disbelief, unable to imagine two people less likely to fall in love.**

"I really don't think they were in love." Percy said.

"You think she might have used a potion?" Bill asked.

"Maybe," Cris said.

**"****I think you are forgetting," said Dumbledore, "that Merope was a witch. I do not believe that her magical powers appeared to their best advantage when she was being terrorized by her father. Once Marvolo and Morfin were safely in Azkaban, once she was alone and free for the first time in her life, then, I am sure, she was able to give full rein to her abilities and to plot her escape from the desperate life she had led for eighteen years.**

"At least she was free from them for a while." Hermione said.

**"****Can you not think of any measure Merope could have taken to make Tom Riddle forget his Muggle companion, and fall in love with her instead?"**

**"****The Imperius Curse?" Cris suggested. "Or a love potion?"**

**"****Very good. Personally, I am inclined to think that she used a love potion. I am sure it would have seemed more romantic to her, and I do not think it would have been very difficult, some hot day, when Riddle was riding alone, to persuade him to take a drink of water.**

"That's why you don't take anything from someone you don't know." Tonks said.

"No kidding," Cris said.

**In any case, within a few months of the scene we have just witnessed, the village of Little Hangleton enjoyed a tremendous scandal. You can imagine the gossip it caused when the squire's son ran off with the tramp's daughter, Merope.**

"Yeah, that would be a mess." Luna said.

**"****But the villagers' shock was nothing to Marvolo's. He returned from Azkaban, expecting to find his daughter dutifully awaiting his return with a hot meal ready on his table. Instead, he found a clear inch of dust and her note of farewell, explaining what she had done.**

"At least she got out of there." Hermione said.

"And she produced the most evil wizard in history." Ron said.

"Well, he wasn't born evil." Cris said.

"That is true, he was an innocent once. He just chose the wrong path." Dumbledore said.

**"****From all that I have been able to discover, he never mentioned her name or existence from that time forth. The shock of her desertion may have contributed to his early death — or perhaps he had simply never learned to feed himself. Azkaban had greatly weakened Marvolo, and he did not live to see Morfin return to the cottage."**

"Well at least he's gone." Cris said.

**"****And Merope? She… she died, didn't she? Wasn't Voldemort brought up in an orphanage?"**

"I wonder what would happen if she hadn't died and abandoned him in the orphanage." Cris said.

"The world would be a very different place." Lily said.

**"****Yes, indeed," said Dumbledore. "We must do a certain amount of guessing here, although I do not think it is difficult to deduce what happened. You see, within a few months of their runaway marriage, Tom Riddle reappeared at the manor house in Little Hangleton without his wife. The rumor flew around the neighborhood that he was talking of being 'hoodwinked' and 'taken in.' What he meant, I am sure, is that he had been under an enchantment that had now lifted, though I daresay he did not dare use those precise words for fear of being thought insane. When they heard what he was saying, however, the villagers guessed that Merope had lied to Tom Riddle, pretending that she was going to have his baby, and that he had married her for this reason."**

**"****But she did have his baby."**

**"****But not until a year after they were married. Tom Riddle left her while she was still pregnant." **

"Now that is not cool, the baby is his responsibility and he left her." Mr. Weasley said.

**"****What went wrong?" asked Cris. "Why did the love potion stop working?"**

**"****Again, this is guesswork," said Dumbledore, "but I believe that Merope, who was deeply in love with her husband, could not bear to continue enslaving him by magical means. I believe that she made the choice to stop giving him the potion. Perhaps, besotted as she was, she had convinced herself that he would by now have fallen in love with her in return. Perhaps she thought he would stay for the baby's sake. If so, she was wrong on both counts. He left her, never saw her again, and never troubled to discover what became of his son."**

"Until about 17 years later when his son killed him." Bill said.

**The sky outside was inky black and the lamps in Dumbledore's office seemed to glow more brightly than before.**

**"****I think that will do for tonight, Cris," said Dumbledore after a moment or two.**

**"****Yes, sir," said Cris.**

**She got to her feet, but did not leave.**

**"****Sir… is it important to know all this about Voldemort's past?"**

**"****Very important, I think," said Dumbledore.**

"I hope it does help me defeat him." Cris said.

"I'm sure it will." Sirius said.

**"****And it… it's got something to do with the prophecy?"**

**"****It has everything to do with the prophecy."**

**"****Right," said Cris, a little confused, but reassured all the same.**

**She turned to go, then another question occurred to her, and she turned back again. "Sir, am I allowed to tell Ron, Hermione and Sirius everything you've told me?"**

"I'm sure you'll be able to." Hermione said.

**Dumbledore considered her for a moment, then said, "Yes, I think Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have proved themselves trust-worthy. Sirius you can most certainly tell. But Cris, I am going to ask you to ask them not to repeat any of this to anybody else. It would not be a good idea if word got around how much I know, or suspect, about Lord Voldemort's secrets."**

**"****No, sir, I'll make sure it's just Ron, Hermione and Sirius. Good night."**

**She turned away again, and was almost at the door when she saw it. Sitting on one of the little spindle-legged tables that supported so many frail-looking silver instruments, was an ugly gold ring set with a large, cracked, black stone.**

"That's the ring from the memory." Bill said.

"Why would you have it?" Tonks asked.

"I'm sure it'll be explained." Dumbledore said.

**"****Sir," said Cris, staring at it. "That ring —"**

**"Yes?" said Dumbledore.**

**"You were wearing it when we visited Professor Slughorn that night."**

**"****So I was," Dumbledore agreed.**

**"****But isn't it… sir, isn't it the same ring Marvolo Gaunt showed Ogden?"**

**Dumbledore bowed his head. "The very same."**

**"****But how come —? Have you always had it?"**

**"No, I acquired it very recently," said Dumbledore. "A few days before I came to fetch you from your aunt and uncle's, in fact." **

"So you don't have it now." Sirius said.

"I dare say I do not," Dumbledore said.

**"****That would be around the time you injured your hand, then, sir?"**

**"****Around that time, yes, Cris."**

**Cris hesitated. Dumbledore was smiling.**

**"****Sir, how exactly —?"**

**"****Too late, Cris! You shall hear the story another time. Good night."**

"You really don't want her to know." Sirius said.

"I'm sure I'll tell you some time." Dumbledore said.

**"****Good night, sir."**

"That's the chapter." Fudge said.

"Why don't we break for lunch." Mrs. Weasley said getting up to go to the kitchen.


	160. Chapter 11: Hermione's Helping Hand

Mrs. Weasley disappeared into the kitchen to start lunch which left everyone to talk about what they just read.

"Life would be so different if Merope hadn't drugged Tom Riddle Senior." Cris said.

"I know Prongslet, we can't go back that far in time to stop someone from being born but we can stop your parents from dying." Sirius said hugging his goddaughter close to him. Cris was sitting with her godfather and honorary aunt and uncle after Mrs. Weasley went to start on lunch.

"Do you really think that mum and dad can change their futures?" Cris asked.

"I do cub, there is one thing I remember from your parents is that they are absolutely stubborn." Remus said. Cris nodded, learning that she shared that aspect with them. Pretty soon Mrs. Weasley came back out of the kitchen with a large floating dish of grilled cheese sandwiches. Amelia then took the book and began the next chapter.

"**Chapter 11: Hermione's Helping Hand," **Amelia read.

"I wonder what I do." Hermione said.

"I guess we'll find out Mia." Cris said.

**As Hermione had predicted, the sixth years' free periods were not the hours of blissful relaxation Ron had anticipated, but times in which to attempt to keep up with the vast amount of homework they were being set. Not only were they studying as though they had exams every day, but the lessons themselves had become more demanding than ever before. Cris had a hard time understanding half of what Professor McGonagall said to them these days;**

"NEWT level is supposed to me more difficult." Remus said.

"I'm really not looking forward to next year." Ron said.

"Don't worry Red, we'll help you." Hermione said.

"Yeah, we'll make sure you and Neville won't fail." Cris said. Ron and Neville grinned at that.

"What about me?" Draco asked.

"You aren't in our house, it'll be kind of hard to study and help each other out." Cris said. Draco rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly.

"Forgot about that." Draco said.

"There's always the library." Lily said.

"That'll be funny, The Golden Trio, Neville and Draco Malfoy all sitting at the same at the library table and not cursing each other, they'll think it's the end of the world." Ginny said.

"Imagine the look on everyone's faces." Luna said with a laugh.

**even Hermione had had to ask her to repeat instructions once or twice.**

"Madame Bones, did you read that right?" Bill asked.

"I did," Amelia said.

"There is no harm in asking questions." Hermione huffed crossing her arms.

**Incredibly, and to Hermione's increasing resentment, Cris' best subject had suddenly become Potions, thanks to the Half-Blood Prince.**

"You were pretty good at it to begin with; with the book you would definitely become better at it." Hermione said with a smile.

**Nonverbal spells were now expected, not only in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but in Charms and Transfiguration too. Cris frequently looked over at her classmates in the common room or at mealtimes to see them purple in the face and straining as though they had overdosed on U-No-Poo;**

"Yeah, that definitely happens when transitioning from verbal from nonverbal." McGonagall said.

**but she knew that they were really struggling to make spells work without saying incantations aloud. It was a relief to get outside into the greenhouses; they were dealing with more dangerous plants than ever in Herbology, but at least they were still allowed to swear loudly if the Venomous Tentacula seized them unexpectedly from behind.**

"It gets Padfoot a lot." Prongs said with a laugh.

"It's not my fault that I'm sexy." Padfoot said running his hand through his long hair.

"I'm growing my hair out again." Sirius said wistfully. His hair was now just covering his ears thanks to Robin cutting his hair just into the school year.

"I like it this length." Robin said running a hand through his hair.

"But I miss my long hair." Sirius said with a pout.

**One result of their enormous workload and the frantic hours of practicing nonverbal spells was that Cris, Ron, and Hermione had so far been unable to find time to go and visit Hagrid. He had stopped coming to meals at the staff table, an ominous sign, and on the few occasions when they had passed him in the corridors or out in the grounds, he had mysteriously failed to notice them or hear their greetings.**

"He is taking it very hard." Charlie said.

"But I how can I stop taking the class without Hagrid stop talking to us?" Cris asked.

"Maybe talk to him about it." Bill said. The trio nodded, they might have to do that because they don't see taking Care of Magical Creatures next year.

"**We've got to go and explain," said Hermione, looking up at Hagrid's huge empty chair at the staff table the following Saturday at breakfast.**

"**We've got Quidditch tryouts this morning!" said Ron. "And we're supposed to be practicing that Aguamenti Charm from Flitwick!**

"Okay, explain to him before classes actually start because after that you'll have no time to go down and actually talk to him." Charlie said.

"Right," the trio said.

**Anyway, explain what? How are we going to tell him we hated his stupid subject?"**

"**We didn't hate it!" said Hermione.**

**"Speak for yourself; I haven't forgotten the skrewts,"**

"It wasn't a bad class, just that some of the creatures he showed us were a bit extensive." Cris said.

"Right," Ron said.

**said Ron darkly. "And I'm telling you now; we've had a narrow escape. You didn't hear him going on about his gormless brother — we'd have been teaching Grawp how to tie his shoelaces if we'd stayed."**

"Sadly I think it might be true." Charlie said with a laugh.

"Okay, I'm kind of glad that we don't take the class, I think we had enough of dealing with his Giant half-brother." Cris said.

"**I hate not talking to Hagrid," said Hermione, looking upset.**

"**We'll go down after Quidditch," Cris assured her. She too was missing Hagrid, although like Ron she thought that they were better off without Grawp in their lives.**

"**But trials might take all morning, the number of people who have applied." She felt slightly nervous at confronting the first hurdle of her Captaincy. "I dunno why the team's this popular all of a sudden."**

"It's not that it's popular, it's you." Hermione said.

"Great, and what do you want to bet that some of the people that applied aren't even in Gryffindor." Cris said.

"That will be a pain in the arse." Prongs said.

"**Oh, come on, Cris," said Hermione, suddenly impatient. "It's not Quidditch that's popular, it's you! You've never been more interesting, and frankly, you've never been more fanciable."**

Fred and George growled and gripped Cris tighter to them. Cris rolled her eyes at their possessiveness and smiled.

"More stalkers." Prongs said.

"Fun, like I need more of those." Cris said.

**Ron gagged on a large piece of kipper. Hermione spared him one look of disdain before turning back to Cris.**

"**Everyone knows you've been telling the truth now, don't they? The whole Wizarding world has had to admit that you were right about Voldemort being back and that you really have fought him twice in the last two years and escaped both times. And now they're calling you 'the Chosen One' — well, come on, can't you see why people are fascinated by you?"**

"It's so annoying," Lily J said.

"Mom still gets the occasional love letters, some from guys and even some from girls, dad and papa kind of it funny when it's a girl who wrote the letters, but when it's a guy, especially an older guy they get kind of possessive and angry but like a teenage guy they kind of laugh. Especially if we know them." James said.

"That would be incredibly awkward." Cris said.

**Cris was finding the Great Hall very hot all of a sudden, even though the ceiling still looked cold and rainy.**

"**And you've been through all that persecution from the Ministry when they were trying to make out you were unstable and a liar. You can still see the marks on the back of your hand where that evil woman made you write with your own blood, but you stuck to your story anyway…"**

"I'm not one to give up easily." Cris said stubbornly.

"We know," Ron and Hermione said.

"You got that from both of us." Prongs said motioning towards himself and Lily.

"That is true," Lily said.

"**You can still see where those brains got hold of me in the Ministry, look," said Ron, shaking back his sleeves.**

"I'm so not looking forward to that." Ron said.

"You're not going to be getting those scars so you won't have them, though you might have other scars later on." Mr. Weasley said.

"Right," Ron said blushing slightly.

"**And it doesn't hurt that you've grown about a foot over the summer either," Hermione finished, ignoring Ron.**

"So I would be about 5'10"." Cris said.

"That sounds about right," Sirius said.

"You'll be about as tall if not as tall as Lily." Remus said.

"**I'm tall," said Ron inconsequentially.**

"You're not just tall, your ignoramus." Cris said with a laugh.

"Oi!" Ron said.

**The post owls arrived, swooping down through rain-flecked windows, scattering everyone with droplets of water. Most people were receiving more post than usual; anxious parents were keen to hear from their children and to reassure them, in turn, that all was well at home. Cris really wasn't using the mail as a way to communicate with her godfather and Remus and Robin. She usually communicated by the mirror she got from Sirius last year. Though today a black owl swooped down and dropped a thick letter in front of her. Cris picked up the letter and recognized the handwriting of her godfather. She ripped open the envelope and out fell a few photos and there was also a letter. Cris decided to read the letter first and put all the pictures in a pile before starting to read the letter.**

_**Prongslet,**_

_**I know we have been communicating by the mirror but Robin really wanted to send you these pictures. Some of them are of Keiran and some of them are of you as a baby with your parents. Add them to your photo album, I'm sure there are still some room in that. Anyway, I know that Dumbledore is giving you private lessons but he wouldn't tell us what they were and we would have to wait until you told us. So tonight if you are able, I know sixth year can be crazy, give us a call on the mirror, it'll just be Robin and I since Moony is on a mission for the Order, I can't tell you what but I can you that. Anyway, Keiran is doing awesome; he misses you I can tell. He is sitting up by himself now and is making all sorts of noises, and he is already doing accidental magic, he turned my hair orange. I have to ask, what is with babies and turning my hair different colors? You did it as well; at least with you it was red and not orange. Robin was laughing really hard at that. So we know Keiran isn't going to be a squib I will keep you posted about him.**_

_**Love your awesome Dogfather or Godfather, whichever you prefer,**_

_**Padfoot**_

"I remember that, Remus, Lily, James and I were laughing so hard, Sirius was freaking out so bad." Robin said.

"Sirius looked like he could be Lily's brother." Remus said.

"I would much rather be related to Sirius then my sister." Lily said.

"Thanks Lily-Flower." Padfoot said.

"I wonder what mission you would be on." Prongs said. Moony thought about it, it seemed obvious to him.

"The other Werewolves, I think I'm going undercover with the Werewolves." Moony said.

"That makes a lot of sense." Kit said.

**She was also surprised to get another letter this one was from the twins and knowing them she didn't want to read it in the Great Hall, she was going to read it later tonight in bed with the hangings covering the bed.**

"Very good choice," George said.

"Who knows what we wrote to you." Fred said.

**She put the letter in her bag just as Pig landed in front of Ron with a rather large package. Cris guessed it would be the Potion's book and supplies that Ron wrote to Flourish and Blotts about.**

"**Ha!" said Ron, unwrapping the parcel to reveal what Cris guessed it was.**

"**Oh good," said Hermione, delighted. "Now you can give Cris back her book and you can give that gratified copy back."**

"If I know Cris like I do I don't think that Cris will do that." Sirius said. Cris smiled sheepishly knowing that it was true.

"You aren't going to give it back are you?" Lily asked.

"I don't think so," Cris said quietly.

"**Are you mad?" said Cris. "I'm keeping it! Look, I've thought it out —"**

**She pulled the old copy of Advanced Potion-Making out of her bag and tapped the cover with her wand, muttering, "Diffindo!" The cover fell off. She did the same thing with her copy of the book that Ron gave back to her (Hermione looked scandalized).**

"Of course I would, you destroyed a book." Hermione said.

"But I fixed it so it'll look fine." Cris said.

"True, but still." Hermione said.

**She then swapped the covers, tapped each, and said, "Reparo!"**

**There sat the Prince's copy, disguised as a new book, and there sat the fresh copy from Flourish and Blotts, looking thoroughly secondhand.**

"Well that is one way to do it." Sirius said with a laugh.

"**I'll give Slughorn back the new one, he can't complain, it cost nine Galleons."**

**Hermione pressed her lips together, looking angry and disapproving, but was distracted by a fourth owl landing in front of her carrying that day's copy of the Daily Prophet. She unfolded it hastily and scanned the front page.**

"**Anyone we know dead?" asked Ron in a determinedly casual voice; he posed the same question every time Hermione opened her paper.**

"That's kind of a depressing question." Cris said.

"Is there anyway else to pose the question?" Ron asked.

"Not really," Remus said.

"**No, but there have been more Dementor attacks," said Hermione. "And an arrest."**

"I wonder who." Robin said. Everyone sat up straighter eager to hear who was arrested.

"**Excellent, who?" said Cris, thinking of Bellatrix Lestrange.**

"If only it was my deranged cousin." Sirius said wistfully.

"**Stan Shunpike," said Hermione.**

"That can't be right." Cris said frowning slightly.

"That's what it says." Amelia said.

"Could it be possible that he was Imperiused?" Hermione asked.

"It's possible, but it's hard to prove." Remus said.

"**What?" said Cris startled.**

"'**Stanley Shunpike, conductor on the popular Wizarding conveyance the Knight Bus, has been arrested on suspicion of Death Eater activity. Mr. Shunpike, 21, was taken into custody late last night after a raid on his Clapham home… '"**

"**Stan Shunpike, a Death Eater?" said Cris, remembering the spotty youth she had first met three years before. "No way!"**

"**He might have been put under the Imperius Curse," said Ron reasonably. "You never can tell."**

"That is very true." Tonks said.

"Many people claimed to be under the curse during the first war." Kingsley said.

"**It doesn't look like it," said Hermione, who was still reading. "It says here he was arrested after he was overheard talking about the Death Eaters' secret plans in a pub." She looked up with a troubled expression on her face. "If he was under the Imperius Curse, he'd hardly stand around gossiping about their plans, would he?"**

"Not if someone told him to do it as kind of a distraction from finding Death Eaters." Charlie said.

"That is also possible." Tonks said.

"**It sounds like he was trying to make out he knew more than he did," said Ron. "Isn't he the one who claimed he was going to become Minister of Magic when he was trying to chat up those veela?"**

"**Yeah, that's him," said Cris. "I dunno what they're playing at, taking Stan seriously."**

"In times like this, when you have no idea who is a Death Eater and who is not, when someone is talking about D.E. secrets then we will take him in as a precautionary measure." Amelia said.

"Is that what you would do?" Cris asked.

"Yes," Amelia said.

"But your dead in this book, is it possible they may have changed the policy since you died." Hermione said.

"True, that is possible." Amelia said.

**"They probably want to look as though they're doing something," said Hermione, frowning.**

"**People are terrified — you know the Patil twins' parents want them to go home? And Eloise Midgen has already been withdrawn. Her father picked her up last night."**

"Sounds just like the first war." Sirius said.

"Yeah, students are definitely being pulled out, but not a lot, maybe 5 students have pulled out." Lily said.

"That's what happens when people are scared." Prongs said.

**"What!" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "But Hogwarts is safer than their homes, bound to be! We've got Aurors, and all those extra protective spells, and we've got Dumbledore!"**

"Yes, but if you're a parent and your child is away at a boarding school and there is a war going on around you, you would want to be close to your kids to make sure they're safe." Robin said. Ron nodded having thought about it, it made a lot of sense.

"**I don't think we've got him all the time," said Hermione very quietly, glancing toward the staff table over the top of the Prophet. "Haven't you noticed? His seat's been empty as often as Hagrid's this past week."**

"I don't have to stay at the school all the time, and I might be doing something that might have to do with the private lessons with Cris." Dumbledore said. The group nodded, it made sense.

**Cris and Ron looked up at the staff table. The headmaster's chair was indeed empty. Now Cris came to think of it, she had not seen Dumbledore since their private lesson a week ago.**

"That's a long time to be gone." Prongs said.

"That is the longest you've left the school at a time." McGonagall said.

"**I think he's left the school to do something with the Order," said Hermione in a low voice. "I mean… it's all looking serious, isn't it?"**

**Cris and Ron did not answer, but Cris knew that they were all thinking the same thing. There had been a horrible incident the day before, when Hannah Abbott had been taken out of Herbology to be told her mother had been found dead.**

The current students were shocked; Hannah wasn't really a close friend but a friend nonetheless.

"Poor Hannah," Neville said quietly.

"She is rather close to her mum too." Ginny said.

"And it begins." Remus said.

**They had not seen Hannah since.**

**When they left the Gryffindor table five minutes later to head down to the Quidditch pitch, they passed Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Remembering what Hermione had said about the Patil twins' parents wanting them to leave Hogwarts, Cris was unsurprised to see that the two best friends were whispering together, looking distressed. What did surprise her was that when Ron drew level with them, Parvati suddenly nudged Lavender, who looked around and gave Ron a wide smile. Ron blinked at her, then returned the smile uncertainly. His walk instantly became something more like a strut.**

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Isn't it obvious Mione?" Fred asked.

"Little Ronniekins has a crush on Lavender in the book." George said.

"Oh, this should be entertaining." Bill said with a laugh. Ron blushed brightly as his siblings laughed.

**Cris resisted the temptation to laugh, remembering that Ron had refrained from doing so after Malfoy had broken Cris' nose; Hermione, however, looked cold and distant all the way down to the stadium through the cool, misty drizzle, and departed to find a place in the stands without wishing Ron good luck.**

"Ooohhh, burn." Charlie said.

"I can see why I did it though." Hermione said.

"Only because you've had a crush on him since 4th year." Cris said with a grin.

"What?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"Cris, it was supposed to be a secret." Hermione groaned.

"Well you two are together now so it really doesn't matter." Cris said.

**As Cris had expected, the trials took most of the morning. Half of Gryffindor House seemed to have turned up, from first years who were nervously clutching a selection of the dreadful old school brooms, to seventh years who towered over the rest, looking coolly intimidating. The latter included a large, wiry-haired boy Cris recognized immediately from the Hogwarts Express**.

"Great, I wonder which one." Cris said.

"Any number of seventh years." Ron said.

"**We met on the train, in old Sluggy's compartment," he said confidently, stepping out of the crowd to shake Cris' hand. "Cormac McLaggen, Keeper."**

"Cris whatever you do, do not put him on the team." Prongs said.

"If he's anything like his father he will be a git to work with and try to take over the team." Padfoot said.

"He can sure as hell try." Cris said.

"**You didn't try out last year, did you?" asked Cris, taking note of the breadth of McLaggen and thinking that he would probably block all three goal hoops without even moving.**

"**I was in the hospital wing when they held the trials," said McLaggen, with something of a swagger. "Ate a pound of doxy eggs for a bet."**

"And that qualifies you as an idiot." Hermione said.

"Nobody ever said he was smart." Ginny said.

"**Right," said Cris. "Well… if you wait over there…"**

**She pointed over to the edge of the pitch, close to where Hermione was sitting. She thought she saw a flicker of annoyance pass over McLaggen's face and wondered whether McLaggen expected preferential treatment because they were both "old Sluggy's" favorites.**

"He can as hell put it together. If he wants on the team he will be treated the same as everyone else." Cris said.

"That's right; nobody should be getting special treatment." Prongs said.

**Cris decided to start with a basic test, asking all applicants for the team to divide into groups of ten and fly once around the pitch. This was a good decision: the first ten was made up of first years, and it could not have been plainer that they had hardly ever flown before. Only one boy managed to remain airborne for more than a few seconds, and he was so surprised he promptly crashed into one of the goal posts.**

"That is why first years aren't normally allowed on the team." McGonagall said. "You were only a special case because you were a natural."

**The second group was comprised of ten of the goofiest guys Cris had ever encountered, who, when she blew her whistle, merely started to try and impress her with their muscles and apparent good looks, in Cris' open weren't very good looking at all. Roderick Vane was amongst them. When she told them to leave the pitch, they did so quite dejectively but went to the stands to annoy the other people there.**

**The third group had a pileup halfway around the pitch. Most of the fourth group had come without broomsticks.**

"Good grief, this is not going well at all." Padfoot said.

"Well it is a process." Prongs said.

**The fifth group were Hufflepuffs.**

"What? Did you read that right?" Prongs asked.

"Yes I did, why would they be there?" Amelia asked.

"It's because of Cris being famous, isn't?" Ron asked.

"Probably," Remus said.

"Fun…" Cris said sarcastically.

"You should probably double check the names being submitted for try outs just in case they aren't in the house." Remus said.

"I believe you might be right, Remus." McGonagall said.

"**If there's anyone else here who's not from Gryffindor," roared Cris, who was starting to get seriously annoyed, "leave now, please!**

**There was a pause, then a couple of little Ravenclaws went sprinting off the pitch, snorting with laughter.**

"Well at least there was no one from Slytherin." Draco said.

"True, that would be very awkward." Cris said.

**After two hours, many complaints, and several tantrums, one involving a crashed Comet Two Sixty and several broken teeth, Cris had found herself three Chasers: Katie Bell, returned to the team after an excellent trial; a new find called Demelza Robins,**

"Oh, she's nice," Ginny said.

**who was particularly good at dodging Bludgers; and Ginny Weasley, who had outflown all the competition and scored seventeen goals to boot.**

**Pleased though she was with her choices, Cris had also shouted herself hoarse at the many complainers and was now enduring a similar battle with the rejected Beaters.**

"Sadly that is something you have to deal with." Prongs said. Charlie nodded in agreement with that.

"The try outs are probably the hardest part of being the captain, but it's worth it." Charlie said.

"**That's my final decision and if you don't get out of the way of the Keepers I'll hex you," she bellowed.**

**Neither of her chosen Beaters had the old brilliance of Fred and George, but she was still reasonably pleased with them: Jimmy Peakes, a short but broad-chested third-year boy who had managed to raise a lump the size of an egg on the back of Cris' head with a ferociously hit Bludger, and Ritchie Coote, who looked weedy but aimed well.**

"That is what you need, though the Slytherins tend to go for size rather than aim it seems." Sirius said.

"I agree, it is kind of stupid of us." Draco said.

**They now joined Katie, Demelza, and Ginny in the stands to watch the selection of their last team member.**

**Cris had deliberately left the trial of the Keepers until last, hoping for an emptier stadium and less pressure on all concerned.**

"Thanks Bolt," Ron said.

"No problem, Red." Cris said with a smile.

**Unfortunately, however, all the rejected players and a number of people who had come down to watch after a lengthy breakfast had joined the crowd by now, so that it was larger than ever. As each Keeper flew up to the goal hoops, the crowd roared and jeered in equal measure. Cris glanced over at Ron, who had always had a problem with nerves; Cris had hoped that winning their final match last term might have cured it, but apparently not: Ron was a delicate shade of green.**

**None of the first five applicants saved more than two goals apiece.**

"Maybe I do have a chance." Ron said mostly to himself. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile.

**To Cris' great disappointment, Cormac McLaggen saved four penalties out of five. On the last one, however, he shot off in completely the wrong direction;**

"Wow, he's an idiot." Charlie said.

"No kidding." Bill said.

**the crowd laughed and booed and McLaggen returned to the ground grinding his teeth.**

**Ron looked ready to pass out as he mounted his Cleansweep Eleven. "Good luck!" cried a voice from the stands. Cris looked around, expecting to see Hermione, but it was Lavender Brown.**

**She would have quite liked to have hidden her face in his hands, as Lavender did a moment later, but thought that as the Captain she ought to show slightly more grit, and so turned to watch Ron do his trial.**

**Yet she need not have worried: Ron saved one, two, three, four, five penalties in a row.**

"Yes!" cheered the room.

"I knew you could do it." Cris said.

"Your self-confidence still needs work but you're getting there." Mr. Weasley said.

**Delighted, and resisting joining in the cheers of the crowd with difficulty, Cris turned to McLaggen to tell him that, most unfortunately, Ron had beaten him, only to find McLaggen's red face inches from her own. She stepped back hastily.**

**"His sister didn't really try," said McLaggen menacingly. There was a vein pulsing in his temple like the one Cris had often ad-mired in Uncle Vernon's.**

"**She gave him an easy save."**

"Like I'd go easy on my brother." Ginny said.

"I know that for sure." Ron said.

"**Rubbish," said Cris coldly. "That was the one he nearly missed."**

**McLaggen took a step nearer Cris, who stood her ground this time.**

"**Give me another go."**

"**No," said Cris. "You've had your go. You saved four. Ron saved five. Ron's Keeper, he won it fair and square. Get out of my way."**

"Good pup, stand your ground." Sirius said.

"And he did win it fair and square." Remus said.

**She thought for a moment that McLaggen might punch her, but he contented himself with an ugly grimace and stormed away, growling what sounded like threats to thin air.**

"Good, don't you dare touch my daughter." Prongs growled.

"Poor baby didn't get what he wanted." Padfoot said.

**Cris turned around to find her new team beaming at her.**

"**Well done," she croaked. "You flew really well —"**

"**You did brilliantly, Ron!"**

**This time it really was Hermione running toward them from the stands;**

"Finally, I really don't think I could handle it being Lavender." Cris said.

"I agree with you there, there is only so much one could take of Lavender Brown." Hermione said.

**Cris saw Lavender walking off the pitch, arm in arm with Parvati, a rather grumpy expression on her face. Ron looked extremely pleased with himself and even taller than usual as he grinned at the team and at Hermione.**

**After fixing the time of their first full practice for the following Thursday, Cris, Ron, and Hermione bade good-bye to the rest of the team and headed off toward Hagrid's. A watery sun was trying to break through the clouds now and it had stopped drizzling at last. Cris felt extremely hungry; she hoped there would be something to eat at Hagrid's.**

"Really, I try to avoid Hagrid's cooking." Ron said.

"When you're hungry you'd be surprised what you'd be willing to eat." Sirius said.

"**I thought I was going to miss that fourth penalty," Ron was saying happily. "Tricky shot from Demelza, did you see, had a bit of spin on it —"**

**"Yes, yes, you were magnificent," said Hermione, looking amused.**

"**I was better than that McLaggen anyway," said Ron in a highly satisfied voice. "Did you see him lumbering off in the wrong direction on his fifth? Looked like he'd been Confunded…"**

**To Cris' surprise, Hermione turned a very deep shade of pink at these words.**

"Tell me you didn't." Cris said.

"I don't know, I haven't done anything yet." Hermione said.

"You better not have done anything, it against the rules to use magic in Quidditch." Charlie said.

**Ron noticed nothing; he was too busy describing each of his other penalties in loving detail.**

"Ron, you sounding a lot like Charlie now." Bill said laughing.

**The great gray hippogriff, Buckbeak, was tethered in front of Hagrid's cabin. He clicked his razor-sharp beak at their approach and turned his huge head toward them.**

"**Oh dear," said Hermione nervously. "He's still a bit scary, isn't he?"**

"He should remember us though." Cris said.

"Should is the key word." Hermione said.

**"Come off it, you've ridden him, haven't you?" said Ron. Cris stepped forward and bowed low to the hippogriff without breaking eye contact or blinking. After a few seconds, Buckbeak sank into a bow too.**

"**How are you?" Cris asked him in a low voice, moving forward to stroke the feathery head. "Missing him? But you're okay here with Hagrid, aren't you?"**

"**Oy!" said a loud voice.**

**Hagrid had come striding around the corner of his cabin wearing a large flowery apron and carrying a sack of potatoes. His enormous boarhound, Fang, was at his heels; Fang gave a booming bark and bounded forward.**

"**Git away from him! He'll have yer fingers — oh. It's yeh lot."**

**Fang was jumping up at Hermione and Ron, attempting to lick their ears. Hagrid stood and looked at them all for a split second, then turned and strode into his cabin, slamming the door behind him.**

"Oh, he's mad at you." Charlie said.

"How would we fix it?" Ron asked.

"Just talk to him." Bill said.

"**Oh dear!" said Hermione, looking stricken.**

"**Don't worry about it," said Cris grimly. She walked over to the door and knocked loudly. "Hagrid! Open up, we want to talk to you!"**

**There was no sound from within.**

"**If you don't open the door, we'll blast it open!" Cris said, pulling out her wand.**

"Cristal Rose, you will do no such thing." Lily said.

"It hasn't happened yet." Cris said lamely.

"**Cris!" said Hermione, sounding shocked. "You can't possibly —"**

**"Yeah, I can!" said Cris. "Stand back —"**

**But before she could say anything else, the door flew open again as Cris had known it would, and there stood Hagrid, glowering down at her and looking, despite the flowery apron, positively alarming.**

"So it's possible to look frightening while wearing flowers." Ginny said.

"I don't know Gin, Hagrid can be frightening when he wants to be." George said.

"And besides, mum can look frightening as well especially in her flowered apron." Fred said. Mrs. Weasley blushed somewhat as the group laughed at that.

**"I'm a teacher!" he roared at Cris. "A teacher, Potter! How dare yeh threaten ter break down my door!"**

"Since when does 'Agrid call you by your last name?" Fleur asked.

"He never has before." Cris said suddenly alarmed.

"Don't worry Bambi; I'm sure you'll work it out." Fred said kissing her forehead.

"**I'm sorry, sir" said Cris, emphasizing the last word as she stowed her wand inside her robes.**

"You called Hagrid, sir." Charlie said amusement evident in his voice.

"Apparently. I hope it'll get through to him." Cris said.

"If it doesn't work I don't know what will." Bill said.

**Hagrid looked stunned. "Since when have yeh called me 'sir'?"**

"**Since when have you called me 'Potter'?"**

"**Oh, very clever," growled Hagrid. "Very amusin'. That's me outsmarted, innit? All righ', come in then, yeh ungrateful little…"**

"See, he missed you pup." Sirius said.

"I would hope so." Cris said.

**Mumbling darkly, he stood back to let them pass. Hermione scurried in after Cris, looking rather frightened.**

"**Well?" said Hagrid grumpily, as Cris, Ron, and Hermione sat down around his enormous wooden table, Fang laying his head immediately upon Cris' knee and drooling all over her robes. "What's this? Feelin' sorry for me? Reckon I'm lonely or summat?"**

"No, they missed you and wanted to visit with you. What's so wrong with that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It's nothing, just Hagrid's defensive mechanism. His mum left as a baby and with his dad having had died when he was 12, it's to be expected." Tonks said.

"**No," said Cris at once. "We wanted to see you."**

"**We've missed you!" said Hermione tremulously.**

"**Missed me, have yeh?" snorted Hagrid. "Yeah. Righ'."**

"Just because they aren't taking your class doesn't mean that they don't miss you." Kingsley said.

**He stomped around, brewing up tea in his enormous copper kettle, muttering all the while. Finally he slammed down three bucket-sized mugs of mahogany-brown tea in front of them and a plate of his rock cakes. Cris was hungry enough even for Hagrid's cooking, and took one at once.**

"**Hagrid," said Hermione timidly, when he joined them at the table and started peeling his potatoes with a brutality that suggested that each tuber had done him a great personal wrong, "we really wanted to carry on with Care of Magical Creatures, you know." Hagrid gave another great snort. Cris rather thought some bogeys landed on the potatoes, and was inwardly thankful that they were not staying for dinner.**

"**We did!" said Hermione. "But none of us could fit it into our schedules!"**

"That's true, the free periods you have aren't necessarily free, you do have a lot of homework." Remus said.

"**Yeah. Righ'," said Hagrid again.**

**There was a funny squelching sound and they all looked around: Hermione let out a tiny shriek, and Ron leapt out of his seat and hurried around the table away from the large barrel standing in the corner that they had only just noticed. It was full of what looked like foot-long maggots, slimy, white, and writhing.**

"**What are they, Hagrid?" asked Cris, trying to sound interested rather than revolted, but putting down her rock cake all the same.**

"**Jus' giant grubs," said Hagrid.**

"**And they grow into…?" said Ron, looking apprehensive.**

"**They won' grow inter nuthin'," said Hagrid. "I got 'em ter feed ter Aragog."**

"Um, why does Aragog need to be fed, can't he feed himself?" Ron asked shivering slightly at the mention of the giant spider.

"It seems like he isn't doing so good." Charlie said.

**And without warning, he burst into tears.**

"**Hagrid!" cried Hermione, leaping up, hurrying around the table the long way to avoid the barrel of maggots, and putting an arm around his shaking shoulders. "What is it?"**

"**It's… him…" gulped Hagrid, his beetle-black eyes stream-ing as he mopped his face with his apron. "It's… Aragog… I think he's dyin'… He got ill over the summer an' he's not gettin' better… I don' know what I'll do if he… if he… We've bin tergether so long…"**

"That makes sense, I can understand the reaction." Cris said.

**Hermione patted Hagrid's shoulder, looking at a complete loss for anything to say. Cris knew how she felt. She had known Hagrid to present a vicious baby dragon with a teddy bear, seen him croon over giant scorpions with suckers and stingers, attempt to reason with his brutal giant of a half-brother, but this was perhaps the most incomprehensible of all his monster fancies: the gigantic talking spider, Aragog, who dwelled deep in the Forbidden Forest and which she and Ron had only narrowly escaped four years previously.**

"Narrowly might be an understatement." Ron said.

"Yeah, just about." Cris said in agreement.

"**Is there — is there anything we can do?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ron's frantic grimaces and head-shakings.**

"**I don' think there is, Hermione," choked Hagrid, attempting to stem the flood of his tears. "See, the rest o' the tribe… Aragog's family… they're gettin' a bit funny now he's ill… bit restive…"**

"**Yeah, I think we saw a bit of that side of them," said Ron in an undertone.**

"… **I don' reckon it'd be safe fer anyone but me ter go near the colony at the mo'," Hagrid finished,**

"I don't think even he should go near them." Robin said.

"It's Hagrid; I don't think you can tell him not to go near them." Remus said to his pregnant sister.

"Right," Robin said. She turned to Sirius with an inquiring look on her face. "Siri, can you get me some chocolate pecan ice cream?" Sirius smiled and got up to the kitchen; he soon came back with a bowl of ice cream and gave it to Robin.

**blowing his nose hard on his apron and looking up. "But thanks fer offerin', Hermione… It means a lot."**

**After that, the atmosphere lightened considerably, for although neither Cris nor Ron had shown any inclination to go and feed giant grubs to a murderous, gargantuan spider, Hagrid seemed to take it for granted that they would have liked to have done and became his usual self once more.**

"**Ar, I always knew yeh'd find it hard ter squeeze me inter yer timetables," he said gruffly, pouring them more tea. "Even if yeh applied fer Time-Turners —"**

"Which would be hard to do considering that they were all destroyed." Bill said.

"And incidentally, by us." Cris said.

"**We couldn't have done," said Hermione. "We smashed the entire stock of Ministry Time-Turners when we were there last summer. It was in the Daily Prophet."**

"**Ar, well then," said Hagrid. "There's no way yeh could've done it… I'm sorry I've bin — yeh know — I've jus' bin worried about Aragog… an I did wonder whether, if Professor Grubbly-Plank had bin teachin' yeh —"**

**At which all three of them stated categorically and untruthfully that Professor Grubbly-Plank, who had substituted for Hagrid a few times, was a dreadful teacher, with the result that by the time Hagrid waved them off the premises at dusk, he looked quite cheerful.**

"At least you're back on his good side." Charlie said.

"I would hate to be on his bad side." James said.

"**I'm starving," said Cris, once the door had closed behind them and they were hurrying through the dark and deserted grounds; she had abandoned the rock cake after an ominous cracking noise from one of her back teeth.**

"You should probably go to the hospital wing." Lily said. Cris rolled her eyes, everyone seemed to be forgetting that they were either talking to the book or that this book was in the future.

"**And I've got that detention with Snape tonight, I haven't got much time for dinner."**

**As they came into the castle they spotted Cormac McLaggen entering the Great Hall. It took him two attempts to get through the doors; he ricocheted off the frame on the first attempt. Ron merely guffawed gloatingly and strode off into the Hall after him, but Cris caught Hermione's arm and held her back.**

"**What?" said Hermione defensively.**

"**If you ask me," said Cris quietly, "McLaggen looks like he was Confunded this morning. And he was standing right in front of where you were sitting."**

**Hermione blushed.**

"I didn't," Hermione said wide eyed.

"It seems like you did." Cris said. "I still would have chosen Ron though, they would have gotten the same score but Ron has the better attitude."

"McLaggen's don't have a great attitude anyway." Prongs said.

"**Oh, all right then, I did it," she whispered.**

"That really does not sound like you at all." Cris said.

**"But you should have heard the way he was talking about Ron and Ginny! Anyway, he's got a nasty temper, you saw how he reacted when he didn't get in — you wouldn't have wanted someone like that on the team."**

"**No," said Cris. "No, I suppose that's true. But wasn't that dishonest, Hermione? I mean, you're a prefect, aren't you?"**

"**Oh, be quiet," she snapped, as she smirked.**

"**What are you two doing?" demanded Ron, reappearing in the doorway to the Great Hall and looking suspicious.**

"**Nothing," said Cris and Hermione together, and they hurried after Ron. The smell of roast beef made Cris' stomach ache with hunger, but they had barely taken three steps toward the Gryffindor table when Professor Slughorn appeared in front of them, blocking their path.**

"Great, what does he want?" Prongs asked.

"Who knows?" Padfoot said.

"I bet it has to do with that club." Kit said.

"Great," Prongs and Padfoot said.

"**Cris, Cris, just the girl I was hoping to see!" he boomed genially, twiddling the ends of his walrus mustache and puffing out his enormous belly, "I was hoping to catch you before dinner! What do you say to a spot of supper tonight in my rooms instead? We're having a little party, just a few rising stars, I've got McLaggen coming and Zabini, the charming Melinda Bobbin — I don't know whether you know her? Her family owns a large chain of apothecaries — and, of course, I hope very much that Miss Granger will favor me by coming too."**

**Slughorn made Hermione a little bow as he finished speaking. It was as though Ron was not present; Slughorn did not so much as look at him.**

"**I can't come, Professor," said Cris at once. "I've got a detention with Professor Snape."**

"Good excuse." Prongs said with a smile.

"**Oh dear!" said Slughorn, his face falling comically. "Dear, dear, I was counting on you, Cris!** **Well, now, I'll just have to have a word with Severus and explain the situation. I'm sure I'll be able to persuade him to postpone your detention. Yes, I'll see you both later!" He bustled away out of the Hall.**

"Don't do that, that'll get her into more trouble." Sirius said.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'll be having a lot more detentions?" Cris asked.

"You probably will." Sirius said with a sigh.

**"He's got no chance of persuading Snape," said Cris, the moment Slughorn was out of earshot. "This detention's already been postponed once; Snape did it for Dumbledore, but he won't do it for anyone else."**

"**Oh, I wish you could come, I don't want to go on my own!" said Hermione anxiously; Cris knew that she was thinking about McLaggen.**

"**I doubt you'll be alone, Ginny'll probably be invited," snapped Ron, who did not seem to have taken kindly to being ignored by Slughorn.**

"Trust us, you don't want his attention." Prongs said.

"I don't think I want to either." Ron said.

**After dinner they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. The common room was very crowded, as most people had finished dinner by now, but they managed to find a free table and sat down; Ron, who had been in a bad mood ever since the encounter with Slughorn, folded his arms and frowned at the ceiling. Hermione reached out for a copy of the Evening Prophet, which somebody had left abandoned on a chair.**

"**Anything new?" said Cris.**

"**Not really…" Hermione had opened the newspaper and was scanning the inside pages. "Oh, look, your dad's in here, Ron — he's all right!" she added quickly, for Ron had looked around in alarm.**

"Yeah, considering that some of the people mentioned in the people are dead you might want to elaborate." Remus said.

"I wonder why I am in the paper." Mr. Weasley said.

"We're about to find out." Amelia said.

**"It just says he's been to visit the Malfoys' house. 'This second search of the Death Eaters residence does not seem to have yielded any results. Arthur Weasley of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects said that his team had been acting upon a confidential tip-off.'"**

"**Yeah, mine!" said Cris. "I told him at Kings Cross about Malfoy and that thing he was trying to get Borgin to fix! Well, if it's not at their house, he must have brought whatever it is to Hogwarts with him —"**

"**But how can he have done, Cris?" said Hermione, putting down the newspaper with a surprised look. "We were all searched when we arrived, weren't we?"**

"**Were you?" said Cris, taken aback. "I wasn't!"**

"**Oh no, of course you weren't, I forgot you were late. Well, Filch ran over all of us with Secrecy Sensors when we got into the entrance hall. Any Dark object would have been found, I know for a fact Crabbe had a shrunken head confiscated. So you see, Malfoy can't have brought in anything dangerous!"**

"Maybe I found some way to smuggle it in." Draco suggested.

"That seems a more likely scenario." Mad-Eye said.

**Momentarily stymied, Cris watched Ginny Weasley playing with Arnold the Pygmy Puff for a while before seeing a way around this objection.**

"**Someone's sent it to him by owl, then," she said. "His mother or someone."**

**"All the owls are being checked too," said Hermione. "Filch told us so when he was jabbing those Secrecy Sensors everywhere he could reach."**

"Ah man, that means Filch read my mail from Fred and George and the letter from you Sirius." Cris said.

"That would totally suck if we wrote about something personal." George said.

"Talk about awkward." Fred said.

**Really stumped this time, Cris found nothing else to say. There did not seem to be any way Malfoy could have brought a dangerous or Dark object into the school. She looked hopefully at Ron, who was sitting with his arms folded, staring over at Lavender Brown.**

"Great, we get to hear about the awkward relation between Uncle Ron and Lavender." Al whispered.

"This should be fun." Lily J said.

"**Can you think of any way Malfoy —?"**

"**Oh, drop it, Cris," said Ron.**

"**Listen, it's not my fault Slughorn invited Hermione and me to his stupid party, neither of us wanted to go, you know!" said Cris, firing up.**

"**Well, as I'm not invited to any parties," said Ron, getting to his feet again, "I think I'll go to bed."**

**He stomped off toward the door to the boys' dormitories, leaving Cris and Hermione staring after him.**

"**Cris?" said the new Chaser, Demelza Robins, appearing suddenly at her shoulder. "I've got a message for you."**

"**From Professor Slughorn?" asked Cris, sitting up hopefully.**

"I'd would rather it be a message from him than from Snape." Cris said.

"Me too, pup." Sirius said.

"**No… from Professor Snape," said Demelza. Cris' heart sank. "He says you're to come to his office at half past eight tonight to do your detention— er— no matter how many party invitations you've received. And he wanted you to know you'll be sorting out rotten flobberworms from good ones, to use in Potions and — and he says there's no need to bring protective gloves."**

"Ah gross," Cris said making a disgusted face.

"That has to be the worst detention you could do without gloves." Remus said.

"**Right," said Cris grimly. "Thanks a lot, Demelza.**

"That's the chapter." Amelia said closing the book.

"Well that was interesting." Sirius said. Dumbledore took the book to start the next chapter.


	161. Chapter 12: Silver and Opal

"**Chapter 12: Silver and Opal," **Dumbledore read.

"Well that doesn't ominous." Remus said.

"No kidding," Sirius said sarcastically.

**Cris thought of that and the letter which Fred and George had sent her, every time she thought about it she would blush profusely to the point that even her hair turned lavender because it distracted her from something she was working on. She couldn't believe when she read it for the first time. **

_**Dearest Bambi,**_

_**It's been a while since we saw each other so in our down time in the shop we decided to write this lovely letter to you. Well I have to say, the night of you sixteenth was amazing and I'm sorry that we didn't get to see each other a lot after that. But who knew you could be so flexible? Or George for that matter. **_

"Oh dear sweet Merlin." Bill said laughing as the twins and Cris blushed.

"This is so good." Charlie said laughing as well.

"This is so embarrassing." Cris muttered blushing brightly while her hair changed to lavender again.

_**Hey Bambi, don't listen to him. Fred is pretty flexible too when he wants to and if I remember correctly all of us were pretty flexible that night. Anyway, if I know you like I do I bet you are blushing brightly right now and I hope that you are alone when you are reading this. Anyway we know that the first Hogsmeade weekend is coming up and we so happen to be in Hogsmeade at the time. Why don't we meet and have ourselves a little picnic, Fred and I will be looking forward to seeing you again Bambi. **_

_**What George said, though he seems to forget that you all had fun that night and I for one am hoping for many more fun nights. **_

_**Hope to see you soon, **_

_**Fred &**__** George **_

"That is some letter guys." Hermione said with a smile.

"Shut up," the three of them said.

**After about ten minutes Cris' face lost all color because she didn't want to raise suspicion with her godfather, and she just knew that if Sirius knew what the three of them did Sirius would possibly castrate or kill the twins. **

"I'm still contemplating it." Sirius grumbled. Cris gave her godfather a great big grin and he was instantly back in his memories of Prongs and the Marauders in school, that grin Cris gave him was the same grin Prongs did after they did a prank or while planning a prank.

While caught in house thoughts Sirius jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Remus who nodded in understanding as Dumbledore continued to read.

**Cris heard her name being called from under her pillow since that was where she kept it from getting broken. When she brought it out she smiled at the smiling face of her godfather, she was happy to see Sirius looking healthy than he had in the past. His gaunt look almost completely gone from his face and his eyes shined with the usual mischief and happiness that Cris saw in the pictures of her parents. **

"That's good to hear." Sirius said poking at his face. He knew that he looked pretty bad.

"It'll take a while mate, but you will get there." Remus said.

"**It's good to see you pup." Sirius said brightly. **

"**It's good to see you too." Cris said with a smile. **

"**So, I want to know everything, I heard you've had a detention already."**

"**Well it was fun Snape, you know he hates me. I got a new team this year, Ginny, Katie and a girl in Ginny's year as chasers. I have to say the beater's aren't as good as Fred and George and Ron's back as Keeper." Cris said. **

"**Speaking of Fred and George, I heard you're seeing them now." Sirius said. **

"**Do we have to talk about this?" Cris asked blushing brightly thinking back to the letter.**

"**Yes, it's my duty as godfather, and if your father was here he'd do the same thing." Sirius said suddenly sullen at the last part as was Cris. "Anyway, I like them Prongslet, I really do, but if they hurt you I will not hesitate to kill them, or seriously maim or pull an awesome prank on them." **

"**I know Sirius, I know." Cris said with a smile, happy to have a parental figure in her life.**

"**So what has Dumbledore been teaching you?" Sirius asked. Cris then went on the explain the lesson in soft tones so they weren't overheard, but seeing as it was a weekend and Ron was out doing prefect duties with Hermione and the others in her dorm were either outside or in the common room she really didn't need to. **

"**So, he really is telling you Voldemort's past?" Sirius asked.**

"**Yeah, he thinks it'll help me in the long run." Cris said. **

"**What'll help you in the long run?" a voice said from Sirius' side of the mirror. Sirius turned and Cris saw that it was Remus, had he didn't look too good either. **

"**Knowing Voldemort's past." Cris said. A look crossed over Remus' scarred face before relaxing itself into a neutral expression as he smiled at Cris. **

"**I think it will as well. To know thy enemy is to know thy self. Even though it is words a Muggle wrote he is still an excellent strategist." Remus said. Cris knew he was referring to Sun Tzu so she shook her head at him with a smile.**

"**Of course you would know Sun Tzu's work." Cris teased. Remus smiled. **

"**It's good to see you pup; I hope you are focusing on your studies." Remus said.**

"Moony, this is Prongs' daughter we're talking about; of course she isn't focused on that." Padfoot said.

"She is my daughter as well." Lily said.

"We know that Lily, she has your temper." Kit said.

"We're just saying that Prongs isn't one to study." Padfoot said.

"So true," Prongs said with a laugh.

"**Moony, this is Prongs' daughter we're talking about. I doubt she'll be focused at all." Sirius said. **

"Oh dear sweet Merlin, I said the same thing as my older self." Padfoot said. Everyone in the room was laughing really hard. Once everyone calmed down they continued reading.

**Sirius and Cris laughed then she heard a loud cry coming from behind Remus and Sirius. Keiran must be up from his nap.**

"**Remus, you can talk to her and I'll take care of Keiran." Sirius said handing the mirror to Remus.**

"**Where's Robin?" Cris asked. Remus laughed a little before answering.**

"**My dear sister is with Molly, something about needing some girl time, I'm pretty sure Tonks is with them as well." Remus said. **

"That sounds about right." The three women said.

**That reminded Cris of the problem between him and Tonks and she wanted to talk to him abou it. **

"**So how are things between you and Tonks?" Cris asked. Remus looked at her sharply and gaped at her for a second.**

"**Everything is fine why wouldn't it be?" Remus asked. **

"**Just curious is all. Well I should get going; I have class in the morning." Cris said.**

"**Goodnight Prongslet!" Sirius called.**

"**Night, Moony, Padfoot. Give Keiran a hug for me." Cris said as she deactivated the mirror and stuck it back under the pillow. She soon fell asleep thinking of the twins again. **

**The next morning**

"Thank Merlin we don't have to hear the dream." Sirius said.

"I won't scar you that much Siri." Cris said.

**Cris couldn't help but think where Dumbledore was and what he was doing. **

"Those are very good question." Sirius said.

"Though, I do not have to stay at the school." Dumbledore said.

**Cris caught sight of the headmaster only twice over the next few weeks. He rarely appeared at meals anymore, and Cris was sure Hermione was right in thinking that he was leaving the school for days at a time. Had Dumbledore forgotten the lessons he was supposed to be giving Cris? Dumbledore had said that the lessons were leading to something to do with the prophecy; Cris had felt bolstered, comforted, and now she felt slightly abandoned.**

"With something like this I just want to give you the right information, the right memories, I don't want to give you false information." Dumbledore said. Cris nodded in understanding but that she thought about it since entering this room she really hasn't felt all that angry like she was at school, it must be some kind of magic blocking the connection between her and Voldemort, whatever it was she was happy for it.

**Halfway through October came their first trip of the term to Hogsmeade. Cris had wondered whether these trips would still be allowed, given the increasingly tight security measures around the school, but was pleased to know that they were going ahead; it was always good to get out of the castle grounds for a few hours. **

"It is nice, a chance to clear your head." Prongs said.

"Especially with the war going on." Padfoot said.

**Cris woke early on the morning of the trip, which was proving stormy, and whiled away the time until breakfast by reading her copy of Advanced Potion-Making. She did not usually lie in bed reading her textbooks; that sort of behavior, as Ron rightly said, was indecent in anybody except Hermione, who was simply weird that way. Though she often read before bed, Ron and the other boys had no idea the small stack of books in her trunk that she enjoyed reading in bed. **

"Really?" Ron and Neville asked. Cris nodded and they looked at each other. "The things you learn abou people."

"I wonder what books I'm reading." Cris said.

"I'm sure it's something I gave you to read." Gwen said.

"Probably, so it could be any number of things." Cris said.

**Cris felt, however, that the Half-Blood Prince's copy of Advanced Potion-Making hardly qualified as a textbook. The more Cris pored over the book, the more she realized how much was in there, not only the handy hints and shortcuts on potions that was earning her such a glowing reputation with Slughorn, but also the imaginative little jinxes and hexes scribbled in the margins, which Cris was sure, judging by the crossings-out and revisions, that the Prince had invented himself.**

"Cris, whatever you do, do not use any of them; you have no idea what they are." Remus said.

"Alright," Cris said wondering why she would in the first place. "But how would I know what the spell does if I can't try it out?"

"That is a good question. Usually you can tell by the spell itself. Try it out in the Room of Requirement." Remus said.

"That's a very good idea." Cris and Hermione said.

**Cris had already attempted a few of the Prince's self-invented spells. There had been a hex that caused toenails to grow alarmingly fast (she had tried this on Crabbe in the corridor, with very entertaining results); a jinx that glued the tongue to the roof of the mouth (which she had twice used, to general applause, on an unsuspecting Argus Filch);**

"Oh Cris, you shouldn't use it on him." Lily said.

"Use it during a duel, that way you'd be able to survive and knock them out." Padfoot said.

"Good idea, unless they can do silent spells." Moony said.

**and, perhaps most useful of all, **_**Muffliato**_**, a spell that filled the ears of anyone nearby with an unidentifiable buzzing, so that lengthy conversations could be held in class without being overheard.**

"That…is a very useful spell." Bill said. Snape on the other hand was paler than usual but didn't say anything.

**The only person who did not find these charms amusing was Hermione, who maintained a rigidly disapproving expression throughout and refused to talk at all if Cris had used the **_**Muffliato**_** spell on anyone in the vicinity.**

**Sitting up in bed, Cris turned the book sideways so as to examine more closely the scribbled instructions for a spell that seemed to have caused the Prince some trouble. There were many crossings-out and alterations, but finally, crammed into a corner of the page, the scribble:**

_**Levicorpus**_** (nvbl)**

"Cris, please do not use that spell, whatever you do." Padfoot said.

"What does it do?" Cris asked curiously.

"Remember the memory of Snape's you fell into?" Prongs asked. Cris nodded wondering where this was going. "It's the one I used to hang him up by his ankle." Cris nodded and vowing she wouldn't use it on anyone.

**While the wind and sleet pounded relentlessly on the windows, and Neville snored loudly, Cris stared at the letters in brackets. Nvbl… that had to mean "nonverbal." Cris thought that she could do it sense she had been having a lot of success in it in DADA. She hoped that she won't have any problem in doing it. **

"There is your father in you again." Lily said shaking her head. Cris smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," Cris said.

**Pointing her wand at nothing in particular, she gave it an upward flick and said **_**Levicorpus**_**! inside her head.**

"This is going to be good." Fred said.

"I wonder who it is going to have an early wake up call." George said.

"I bet it's either Neville or Ron, they seem closer to her bed." Charlie said.

"They are, Seamus and Dean are on opposite of us." Cris said.

**"Aaaaaaaargh!"**

"Who woke up now?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I bet Ron, he is impossible to wake up." Cris said.

"You would know." Ron said.

"You are, and this way may be the best to get you up." Neville said.

"Don't worry Uncle Ron; she doesn't use it that often." James said.

"At least there's that." Ron grumbled.

**There was a flash of light and the room was full of voices: Everyone had woken up as Ron had let out a yell.**

"It just had to be me hadn't?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll point my wand somewhere else." Cris said.

"Please do, I do not want to be on the other side of your wand." Ron said.

**Cris sent Advanced Potion-Making flying in panic; Ron was dangling upside down in midair as though an invisible hook had hoisted him up by the ankle.**

"What a wakeup call." Ron grumbled. The marauders were laughing as Padfoot grumbled a bit like Ron.

"I did the same thing to Padfoot when he wouldn't wake up." Prongs said.

"See, it's good for heavy sleepers." Cris said with a smile.

"It is," Kit said with a laugh.

**"Sorry!" yelled Cris, as Dean and Seamus roared with laughter, and Neville picked himself up from the floor, having fallen out of bed. "Hang on — I'll let you down —"**

**She groped for the potion book and riffled through it in a panic, trying to find the right page; at last she located it and deciphered the cramped word underneath the spell: Praying that this was the counter-jinx,**

"Pup, next time make sure it's the counter-jinx." Sirius said.

"Right," Cris said sheepishly.

**Cris thought **_**Liberacorpus**_**! There was another flash of light, and Ron fell in a heap onto his mattress.**

"I bet that would hurt." Ron said.

"It does, but not as bad as on the ground." Padfoot said rubbing his head.

"See, at least I'm kind unlike my dad." Cris said.

"Oi!" Prongs exclaimed as Ron smiled in appreciation.

**"Sorry," repeated Cris weakly, while Dean and Seamus continued to roar with laughter.**

**"Tomorrow," said Ron in a muffled voice, "I'd rather you set the alarm clock."**

"But where is the fun in that?" Cris asked with a smile.

"There it is, the Marauder blood rising in her again." Padfoot said.

**By the time they had got dressed, padding themselves out with several of Mrs. Weasleys hand-knitted sweaters and carrying cloaks, scarves, and gloves, Ron's shock had subsided and he had decided that Cris' new spell was highly amusing; so amusing, in fact, that he lost no time in regaling Hermione with the story as they sat down for breakfast.**

"I wonder how much you told me." Hermione said.

"Hopefully, everything." Cris said.

"I don't know, you two leave stuff out all the time." Hermione said.

"Not on purpose." Ron said.

"I know," Hermione said.

**"… and then there was another flash, of light and I landed on the bed again!" Ron grinned, helping himself to sausages.**

**Hermione had not cracked a smile during this anecdote, and now turned an expression of wintry disapproval upon Cris.**

"Of course, I didn't exactly mean it though." Cris said.

"I know," Hermione said.

**"Was this spell, by any chance, another one from that potion book of yours?" she asked.**

**Cris frowned at her.**

**"Always jump to the worst conclusion, don't you?"**

"No Bolt, that's you." Ron said. Cris did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out at him.

**"Was it?"**

**"Well… yeah, it was, but so what?"**

**"So you just decided to try out an unknown, handwritten incantation and see what would happen?"**

"Well I didn't explain mean to point it at him." Cris said.

"I wonder what you could test it on to make sure that it's safe." Hermione said.

"A dummy in the room of requirement." Cris said.

"Would it work on a dummy?" Ron asked.

"I don't see why it shouldn't." Remus said.

"Cool," the trio said.

**"Why does it matter if it's handwritten?" said Cris, preferring not to answer the rest of the question.**

**"Because it's probably not Ministry of Magic approved," said Hermione. "And also," she added, as Cris and Ron rolled their eyes, "because I'm starting to think this Prince character was a bit dodgy."**

"Well some of the spells are really useful, like the Muffliato, especially if you are talking about something that no one else should know." Moony said.

"That's probably the only spell I would use." Hermione said.

"You'd be surprised how the prank spells are useful in battle; they distract the enemy long enough so you can either; a) stun them or b) run away and survive another day." Robin said.

"We used those quite a bit during the first war especially when we were outnumbered." Sirius said.

"Which happened more times than we can count." Remus said.

"I'm so not looking forward to that." Prongs muttered.

**Both Cris and Ron shouted her down at once.**

**"It was a laugh!" said Ron, upending a ketchup bottle over his sausages. "Just a laugh, Hermione, that's all!"**

**"Dangling people upside down by the ankle?" said Hermione. "Who puts their time and energy into making up spells like that?"**

"Pranksters," the marauders and the twins said.

"That much I can tell." Hermione said.

**"Fred and George," said Ron, shrugging, "it's their kind of thing. And, er —"**

**"My dad," said Cris. She had only just remembered.**

"Yeah, I wonder how that's going to turn out." Cris said.

"**What?" said Ron and Hermione together.**

**"My dad used this spell," said Cris. "Sirius and Remus told me."**

**This last part was not true; in fact, Cris had seen her father use the spell on Snape, but she had never told Ron and Hermione about that particular excursion into the Pensieve.**

"Ah, yeah, sorry that we did find out." Ron said.

"Well I hadn't seen the memories yet so I guess it's okay." Cris said.

**Now, however, a wonderful possibility occurred to her. Could the Half-Blood Prince possibly be —?**

"No, I'm not a half-blood. Remus, Robin and Peter are." Prongs said.

"Yeah, I kind of figured, I can see why I would think that though." Cris said.

**"Maybe your dad did use it, Cris," said Hermione, "but he's not the only one. We've seen a whole bunch of people use it, in case you've forgotten. Dangling people in the air. Making them float along, asleep, helpless."**

**Cris stared at her. With a sinking feeling, she too remembered the behavior of the Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup. Ron came to her aid.**

**"That was different," he said robustly. "They were abusing it. Cris and her dad were just having a laugh. You don't like the Prince, Hermione," he added, pointing a sausage at her sternly, "because he's better than you at Potions —"**

"I don't think that's it, I think it might just be because I've never thought about doing it differently, I'm sure." Hermione said.

"Think of it this way, Potion's is a lot like cooking, cooking is about expanding and trying something different with the recipe, potion's is the same way, sure you might end up with explosions once in a while but sometimes you'll get a better or faster result then the original recipe." Lily said.

"I'll remember that." Hermione said.

**"It's got nothing to do with that!" said Hermione, her cheeks reddening. "I just think it's very irresponsible to start performing spells when you don't even know what they're for, and stop talking about 'the Prince' as if it's his title, I bet it's just a stupid nickname, and it doesn't seem as though he was a very nice person to me!"**

"He's not really." Lily murmured. She hoped nobody heard her but since she was sitting next to the Marauders they could hear her.

"You know who he is?" Prongs asked quietly.

"Yes, we used to be friends but we're not anymore." Lily murmured quietly. Prongs thought for a minute then realized who she was talking about.

"It's Snape, isn't?" he asked quietly. Lily looked up in surprise that he didn't use their nickname for him and nodded quietly. Prongs nodded and held her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"**I don't see where you get that from," said Cris heatedly. "If he'd been a budding Death Eater he wouldn't have been boasting about being 'half-blood,' would he?"**

"That makes a point, but sometimes he does recruit half-bloods since there are not a lot of purebloods left." Remus said.

"So some of the Death Eaters are half-bloods?" Hermione asked.

"We're pretty sure of that." Robin said.

**Even as she said it, Cris remembered that her father had been pure-blood, but she pushed the thought out of her mind; she would worry about that later.**

**"The Death Eaters can't all be pure-blood, there aren't enough pure-blood wizards left," said Hermione stubbornly. "I expect most of them are half-bloods pretending to be pure.**

"Like Voldemort for one." Ron said.

**It's only Muggle-borns they hate, they'd be quite happy to let you and Ron join up."**

"And we would never." Cris and Ron said.

"We know, too much has happened for the two of you to actually think about joining up." Remus said with a sad smile.

"Besides, Voldemort wouldn't take any of us; we're the biggest family of blood-traitors out there." Bill said.

**"There is no way they'd let me be a Death Eater!" said Ron indignantly, a bit of sausage flying off the fork he was now brandishing at Hermione and hitting Ernie Macmillan on the head. "My whole family are blood traitors! That's as bad as Muggle-borns to Death Eaters!"**

"Wow, didn't know we thought alike little brother." Bill said. Ron just smiled at that, if he was younger he'd be a little put out at being compared to one of his brothers, but now, it was kind of cool.

**"And they'd love to have me," said Cris sarcastically. "We'd be best pals if they didn't keep trying to do me in."**

**This made Ron laugh; even Hermione gave a grudging smile, and a distraction arrived in the shape of Ginny.**

"So now I'm a distraction?" Ginny asked.

"To that particular conversation yes." Cris said.

"Well, then I'm happy to be a distraction." Ginny said.

**"Hey, Cris, I'm supposed to give you this."**

**It was a scroll of parchment with Cris' name written upon it in familiar thin, slanting writing.**

"Of course it would be after 6 years there." Sirius said.

"You do tend to recognize handwriting after a while." Robin said.

**"Thanks, Ginny… It's Dumbledore's next lesson!" Cris told Ron and Hermione, pulling open the parchment and quickly reading its contents.**

**"Monday evening!" She felt suddenly light and happy. "Ginny, you should hang with Ron and Hermione in Hogsmeade if you don't have anything planned." **

"I think you're trying to force us together." Hermione said.

"I would never." Cris said slightly affronted.

"Sure you wouldn't." Ron said. The group was laughing at the trio's antics until Dumbledore continued reading.

"**Why would I need to hang out with them? Do you have a date Cris?" Ginny asked. Ron and Hermione looked over at Cris who blushed a little.**

"**I do, that's why I was wondering." Cris said.**

"**Well I'm going with Dean, so I might see you and the twins there. I'm sure Ron and Mione can get along fine without us." Ginny said before leaving. **

"**Since when do you have a date?" Ron asked Cris when Ginny left them. **

"**Fred and George sent me a letter remembering that there was a Hogsmeade weekend and we're going to do stuff together." Cris said blushing brightly. **

"**Ron, Cris doesn't have to tell us if she has a date." Hermione said. Hermione was the only one Cris told of her sixteenth birthday present from the twins, they both agreed Ron would probably blow up on his brothers.**

"Yeah, I probably would do that." Ron said.

"You won't do that,"

"Now, will you?"

"Nah, I'll leave that to Lupin and Sirius." Ron said. The twins looked over to the mentioned them to see them glaring at them.

**Filch was standing at the oak front doors as usual, checking off the names of people who had permission to go into Hogsmeade. The process took even longer than normal as Filch was triple-checking everybody with his Secrecy Sensor.**

"Wouldn't it be better if we took out the dangerous items?" Gwen asked.

"One vould think so." Viktor said.

"You would think he would use it for when we come back." Cris said.

**"What does it matter if we're smuggling Dark stuff OUT?" demanded Ron, eyeing the long thin Secrecy Sensor with apprehension. "Surely you ought to be checking what we bring back IN?"**

"That sounds like Ron alright." Hermione laughed.

**His cheek earned him a few extra jabs with the Sensor, and he was still wincing as they stepped out into the wind and sleet.**

**The walk into Hogsmeade was not enjoyable. Cris wrapped her scarf over her lower face; the exposed part soon felt both raw and numb. The road to the village was full of students bent double against the bitter wind. More than once Cris wondered whether they might not have had a better time in the warm common room, and when they finally reached Hogsmeade and saw that Zonko's Joke Shop had been boarded up, **

The pranksters in the room stared wide eyed in horror.

"How can Zonko's be boarded up?" Prongs asked in horror.

"My guess, I'll have to say lack of costumers." Hermione said.

"People are probably scared to go out." Ginny said.

"But still, even in our time people still go into stores." Padfoot said.

"But I think this time is different. The parents grew up in the first war; they don't want their kids to go out knowing how bad it would get." Robin said.

"It does make sense." Frank said.

**Cris took it as confirmation that this trip was not destined to be all that fun. Ron pointed, with a thickly gloved hand, toward Honeydukes,**

"It better be open." Moony said with a slight growl.

"Easy Moony, we all know of your chocolate addiction." Padfoot said with a laugh.

"I don't have an addiction." Moony said indignantly.

"I'm sorry to tell you this my dear twin, but you do." Kit said.

"You too Robby?" Moony asked.

"I've known you all our lives, of course you have an addiction, and don't call me Robby or I will call you Remmy." Kit said. Moony glared but gave it up so Dumbledore continued to read.

**which was mercifully open, and Cris and Hermione staggered in his wake into the crowded shop.**

**"Thank God," shivered Ron as they were enveloped by warm, toffee-scented air. "Let's stay here all afternoon."**

"**I can't, I just have to find-" but Cris was caught off from a voice from them.**

**"Cris, m'girl!" said a booming voice.**

"Not him." Prongs groaned.

"Let me guess, Slughorn." Padfoot said.

"Probably." Cris said.

**"Oh no," muttered Cris. The three of them turned to see Professor Slughorn, who was wearing an enormous furry hat and an overcoat with matching fur collar, clutching a large bag of crystalized pineapple, and occupying at least a quarter of the shop.**

" 'e really can't be zat big, can 'e?" Fleur asked.

"He was the last time I saw him." Lily said.

"Dang," Gwen said.

**"Cris, that's three of my little suppers you've missed now!" said Slughorn, poking her genially on her shoulder. "It won't do, m'girl, I'm determined to have you!**

"And I'm determined to stay away." Cris said.

"Good, don't try to go at all." Prongs said.

"They are actually a little bit of fun." Lily said.

"Are they really?" Padfoot asked.

"Sometimes, but not really." Lily said.

"See, now you need to stay away, Prongslet." Padfoot said.

"I'm going to." Cris said.

**Miss Granger loves them, don't you?"**

**"Yes," said Hermione helplessly, "they're really —"**

**"So why don't you come along, Cris?" demanded Slughorn.**

**"Well, I've had Quidditch practice, Professor," said Cris, who had indeed been scheduling practices every time Slughorn had sent her a little, violet ribbon-adorned invitation. This strategy meant that Ron was not left out, and they usually had a laugh with Ginny, imagining Hermione shut up with McLaggen and Zabini.**

"Really now." Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't done it yet." Cris said.

"I know but still, that does seem a lot like you." Hermione said. Cris just grinned at her second girlfriend ever, her first being Gwen.

**"Well, I certainly expect you to win your first match after all the hard work!" said Slughorn. "But a little recreation never hurt anybody. Now, how about Monday night, you can't possibly want to practice in this weather…"**

"Well considering I was under Wood's captainship for the first three years I can honestly say that I could if I really wanted to." Cris said.

"Just be careful how you plan them to avoid the parties, wouldn't want you to get sick." Sirius said.

"Thankfully I've never really been sick." Cris said.

"Which is a miracle considering how you were raised." Lily muttered.

**"I can't, Professor, I've got — er — an appointment with Professor Dumbledore that evening."**

"Thank Merlin for that excuse." Cris said.

"And he can't possibly go up against Dumbledore." Remus said with a smirk.

**"Unlucky again!" cried Slughorn dramatically. "Ah, well… you can't evade me forever, Cris!"**

"I can sure as hell try." Cris said. Though she was missing the stifled laughter coming from the future kids.

"I wonder how long you can talk yourself out of going to one." Robin said.

"There is probably one I can't talk myself out of, though I can sure as hell try." Cris said. The Marauders both young and old laughed at that, they were instantly reminded of James every time Slughorn invited Prongs to one of the parties.

**And with a regal wave, he waddled out of the shop, taking as little notice of Ron as though he had been a display of Cockroach Clusters.**

"Oh joy," Ron grumbled said.

"Don't worry Uncle Ron, he kind of regrets not noticing you before, I think anyway." Scarlett said.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"You'd be surprised on what happened throughout the war to get some people really noticed, like Uncle Neville." Lily J said.

"Really?" Neville asked surprised.

"Yep," chirped Lily J.

"Cool," Neville said.

**"I can't believe you've wriggled out of another one," said Hermione, shaking her head. "They're not that bad, you know… They're even quite fun sometimes…" But then she caught sight of Ron's expression. "Oh, look — they've got deluxe sugar quills — those would last hours!"**

"Nice subject change." Charlie said.

**Cris was taken by surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and whispered in her ear. **

"**There you are." Fred said. Cris whirled around with a big smile on her face and kissed him softly on his lips. **

"**Where's George?" she asked. **

"**Well we didn't exactly know where you would be so we split up to find you, I think he might be over at the Three Broomsticks." Fred said. **

"**Hey Fred, how is the shop going?" Hermione asked. **

"**Fantastic, we are wanting to expand in the next couple years, hopefully here. We couldn't believe that Zonko's is closed, it was downright heartbreaking." Fred said. **

"**That would be great." Ron said. **

"**Yeah, well if you don't mind me stealing Cris away from you for the rest of the trip." Fred said. **

"**Go ahead; you guys haven't seen each other in a while." Hermione said.**

"**Well Bambi, why don't you go ahead and pick out what you want and then we can meet up with George at the Three Broomsticks." Fred said. Cris grinned and rolled her eyes as she brought the chocolate frogs and countless other candy she was fond of, chocolate especially at her time of the month. **

"Amen to that," said the girls in the room.

"Is that really the secret?" Charlie asked.

"Give us chocolate and a couch or bed to curl up on until the cramps go away? Yes, it works wonders." Ginny said.

"Who knew it was that easy." Bill said.

**Cris bought her items and her and Fred left the store to go to the Three Broomsticks. She wrapped her scarf around her lower face and Fred held her close to his body as they walked. It surprised that Hermione was right about her growth spurt; she remembered last year that she was about up to Fred and George's lower chest and now she is up to their shoulders. **

"Yeah, that is about 8 inches." Remus said.

"That's a crazy growth spurt." Robin said.

"About the same as mine." Lily said.

**Nobody was lingering outside to chat and Cris didn't blame them, it was frigidly cold outside. The exception was two men outside of the Three Broomsticks. One was very tall and thin; squinting through his rain-washed glasses Cris recognized the barman who worked in the other Hogsmeade pub, the Hog's Head.**

**As Cris and Fred drew closer, the barman drew his cloak more tightly around his neck and walked away, leaving the shorter man to fumble with something in his arms. They were barely feet from him when Cris realized who the man was.**

**"Mundungus!"**

"Great, I wonder what he is doing there." Sirius growled.

"Most likely nothing good." Remus said.

**The squat, bandy-legged man with long, straggly, ginger hair jumped and dropped an ancient suitcase, which burst open; releasing what looked like the entire contents of a junk shop window.**

"Which it might be stolen, knowing him." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Probably." Sirius said.

**"Oh, 'ello, Cris," said Mundungus Fletcher, with a most unconvincing stab at airiness. "Well, don't let me keep ya."**

**And he began scrabbling on the ground to retrieve the contents of his suitcase with every appearance of a man eager to be gone.**

**"Are you selling this stuff?" asked Cris, watching Mundungus grab an assortment of grubby-looking objects from the ground.**

"Somehow, I don't see this turning out good." Remus said.

**"Oh, well, gotta scrape a living," said Mundungus. "Gimme that!"**

**Fred had stooped down and picked up something silver.**

**"Hang on," Fred said slowly. "This looks familiar —"**

**"Thank you!" said Mundungus, snatching the goblet out of Fred's hand and stuffing it back into the case. "Well, I'll see you all — OUCH!"**

"I think Cris might have done something to him." Ron said.

"I wouldn't put it passed Fred." George said.

"Or the bar man." Remus said.

"I say it's Cris as well." Neville said.

"That'll make it even better. Dung getting beat up by a girl." Sirius said with a smile.

**Cris had pinned Mundungus against the wall of the pub by the throat. Holding him fast with one hand, she pulled out her wand.**

"Cris, whatever he stole it isn't worth it." Sirius said.

"But what if it is?" Cris asked.

"We'll just wait and see, alright." Sirius said. Cris nodded, hoping that it was worth it whatever it was.

**"Cris stop!" exclaimed Fred.**

**"You took that from Sirius's house," said Cris, who was almost nose to nose with Mundungus and was breathing in an unpleasant smell of old tobacco and spirits.**

"Oh," Sirius said.

"It may not be worth it to you, Siri, but I have pretty good memories there." Cris said.

"I understand Bambi, for once; I actually have a good time there with you there." Sirius said.

**"That had the Black family crest on it."**

**"I — no — what —?" spluttered Mundungus, who was slowly turning purple.**

"Cris, don't kill him, he still has uses for the Order." Remus said.

**"What did you do, go back the night they moved out and strip the place?" asked Cris.**

**"I — no —"**

**"Give it to me!"**

**"Cris you shouldn't." Fred said calmly putting a hand on her shoulder, as Mundungus started to turn blue.**

**There was a bang, and Cris felt her hand fly off Mundungus' throat.**

"I wonder who did that." Robin said.

"Whoever it was just got Dung away from Cris' anger." Sirius said.

**Gasping and spluttering, Mundungus seized his fallen case, then — CRACK — he Disapparated.**

**Cris swore under her breath, spinning on the spot to see where Mundungus had gone.**

**"COME BACK, YOU THIEVING —!"**

**"There's no point, Cris." Tonks had appeared out of nowhere, her mousy hair wet with sleet.**

"Ah, I saved Dung from a butt whopping." Tonks said.

"He deserved it though." Cris said.

"He may have but it no reasons to nearly kill him." Sirius said. Cris just nodded it was worth it to hit him, but why did she choke him? It must have to do with the connection to Voldemort; she did feel angrier outside of the room though.

**"Mundungus will probably be in London by now. There's no point yelling."**

**"He's nicked Sirius's stuff! Nicked it!"**

"Yes, but there's no need to get mad over it." Sirius said.

"Just tell him later, then Sirius, Remus and I can take care of it." Robin said.

"That's a smart idea." Hermione said.

**"Yes, but still," said Tonks, who seemed perfectly untroubled by this piece of information.**

"Because I know that he won't mind at all, except if he went into his room." Tonks said.

"He better not have." Sirius said darkly.

**"You should get out of the cold. Why don't you contact him letting him know." **

**She watched them go through the door of the Three Broom-sticks. The moment she was inside, Cris burst out, "He was nicking Sirius's stuff!"**

"**I know Bambi, I know." Fred said kissing her head. "Come on, George is over there." **

**Sure enough George spotted them walking in he already had a table and three drinks. They were butterbeers, and apparently something to snack on. When they got to the table George stood up and gave her a hug and kiss as well. **

"**So what was that about?" George asked. **

"**We ran into Dung outside, he had some of Sirius' stuff from headquarters and was sealing it." Fred said quietly. George's eyes went wide and looked over to Cris who was taking off her scarf and gloves to drink the warm butterbeer. **

"**Are you going to tell Sirius and Robin?" George asked.**

"**I am, I know he doesn't like the place, but he needs to know." Cris said. George nodded and kissed her head again. **

"I hope it's not going to be a boring date." Fred said.

"It never is with you two." Cris said.

"That's good to know." George said.

**Cris forgot about the incident with Dung as she spent the time with Fred and George. Before she knew it an hour and a half went by and their drinks were long empty. **

"**So we're thinking of buying out Zonko's." George said finally.**

"That actually happens, I don't know when though." Al said.

"That seems really cool though." Bill said.

"It wouldn't be right if there wasn't a joke shop in Hogsmeade." Padfoot said.

"**Really, that would be cool. It's so different with Zonko's closed." Cris said.**

"**I know, I nearly cried when we saw it all boarded up. It's the same in Diagon Alley as well, some shops are still open but most of them are closed." Fred said. **

"**We both nearly cried, it was our inspiration." George said. George looked down at his watch and frowned slightly. "It's getting late, as much as I would like to spend more time with you Bambi, you should probably meet back up with Ron and Hermione and head back up to the castle." **

"**We'll meet back up during another weekend or see each again at Christmas." Fred said. Cris nodded as Fred and George paid for their drinks and snacks. She spot Ron and Hermione and went over to them. **

"**Fred and George leave already?" Hermione asked as Cris sat down next to her. **

"**Yeah, it's been nice being around them for a while." Cris said. "Shall we go back up to the castle then?" **

**The other two nodded; it had been a nice trip but the weather was getting worse the longer they stayed. Once again they drew their cloaks tightly around them, rearranged their scarves, pulled on their gloves, then followed Katie Bell and a friend out of the pub and back up the High Street. Cris' thoughts strayed to Sirius and her godson. She would have to contact them again tonight and let them know about Dung's stealing from Grimmauld. Though, she thought that Sirius would care but she did, what if he went into Sirius' bedroom, what if Sirius left something there that had to do with his school years. To tell to her about her parents, or mostly her father. **

"I do have stuff, I don't know if I got all of it. This time around I'll gather it all in a box and take with me." Sirius said.

"Cool," Cris said with a smile. She was excited about the prospect of learning more about their years at Hogwarts as they were learning about hers.

**Smiling, she bowed her head against the swirling sleet and trudged on.**

**It was a little while before Cris became aware that the voices of Katie Bell and her friend, which were being carried back to her on the wind, had become shriller and louder. Cris squinted at their indistinct figures. The two girls were having an argument about something Katie was holding in her hand. "It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!" Cris heard Katie say. **

"That sounds kind of foreboding." Bill said.

**They rounded a corner in the lane, sleet coming thick and fast, blurring Cris' eyes. Just as she raised a gloved hand to wipe them, Leanne made to grab hold of the package Katie was holding; Katie tugged it back and the package fell to the ground.**

**At once, Katie rose into the air, not as Ron had done, suspended comically by the ankle, but gracefully, her arms outstretched, as though she was about to fly.**

"That is definitely strange." Bill said.

"I don't like where this is going." Remus said.

"Sounds like dark magic of some sort." Sirius said.

"But why would Katie have something like that?" Cris asked.

"Maybe she was placed under the Imperius." Draco said.

"That's likely." Remus said.

**Yet there was something wrong, something eerie…**

"Trust that instinct and go for help." Tonks said.

**Her hair was whipped around her by the fierce wind, but her eyes were closed and her face was quite empty of expression. Cris, Ron, Hermione, and Leanne had all halted in their tracks, watching.**

**Then, six feet above the ground, Katie let out a terrible scream.**

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Padfoot said. His expression unreadable he was thinking of what could do that, but nothing he could think of could do something like this.

**Her eyes flew open but whatever she could see, or whatever she was feeling, was clearly causing her terrible anguish. She screamed and screamed; Leanne started to scream too and seized Katie's ankles, trying to tug her back to the ground.**

"You have to get her down quickly." Sirius said.

"But how?" Cris asked.

"I'm not sure." Remus said.

**Cris, Ron, and Hermione rushed forward to help, but even as they grabbed Katie's legs, she fell on top of them; Cris and Ron managed to catch her but she was writhing so much they could hardly hold her. Instead they lowered her to the ground where she thrashed and screamed, apparently unable to recognize any of them.**

"It's definitely dark, but what, that is the question." Remus said.

"Go for help, there must be someone who can at least help you get her to the Hospital Wing." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Cris looked around; the landscape seemed deserted.**

**"Stay there!" she shouted at the others over the howling wind. "I'm going for help!"**

"Who are you and what have you done with Cris?" Ron asked.

"I ask for help on occasion." Cris said with a huff and crossed her arms.

"I know," Ron said with a smile.

**She began to sprint toward the school; she had never seen anyone behave as Katie had just behaved and could not think what had caused it; she hurtled around a bend in the lane and collided with what seemed to be an enormous bear on its hind legs.**

"What?!" exclaimed the women in the room.

**"Hagrid!"**

"Oh, at least it's only Hagrid." Lily said.

"He can help." Alice said.

**she panted, disentangling herself from the hedgerow into which she had fallen.**

**"Cris!" said Hagrid, who had sleet trapped in his eyebrows and beard, and was wearing his great, shaggy beaver skin coat. "Jus' bin visitin' Grawp, he's comin' on so well yeh wouldn' —"**

"Hagrid, now is not the time." Charlie said.

**"Hagrid, someone's hurt back there, or cursed, or something —"**

**"Wha?" said Hagrid, bending lower to hear what Cris was saying over the raging wind.**

**"Someone's been cursed!" bellowed Cris.**

**"Cursed? Who's bin cursed — not Ron? Hermione?"**

"I find it nice that he thinks it's us first." Hermione said.

**"No, it's not them, it's Katie Bell — this way…"**

**Together they ran back along the lane. It took them no time to find the little group of people around Katie, who was still writhing and screaming on the ground; Ron, Hermione, and Leanne were all trying to quiet her.**

"I don't think it'll work." Padfoot muttered. Moony heard and looked at him in shock and Padfoot just shrugged his shoulders in response.

**"Get back!" shouted Hagrid. "Lemme see her!"**

**"Something's happened to her!" sobbed Leanne. "I don't know what —"**

**Hagrid stared at Katie for a second, then without a word, bent down, scooped her into his arms, and ran off toward the castle with her. Within seconds, Katie's piercing screams had died away and the only sound was the roar of the wind.**

**Hermione hurried over to Katie's wailing friend and put an arm around her.**

**"It's Leanne, isn't it?"**

**The girl nodded.**

**"Did it just happen all of a sudden, or —?"**

**"It was when that package tore," sobbed Leanne, pointing at the now sodden brown-paper package on the ground, which had split open to reveal a greenish glitter. Ron bent down, his hand out-stretched,**

"Don't you dare touch it, Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

**but Cris seized his arm and pulled him back.**

"Well that's one time this year." Ron said.

"Mum saves your life a lot, especially after school." James said.

**"Don't touch it!"**

**She crouched down. An ornate opal necklace was visible, poking out of the paper.**

"It's the necklace from Borgin and Burkes." Luna said.

"The one that killed a lot of people?" Hermione asked.

"It would seem so." Bill said.

"Why would Katie have it though?" Cris asked.

"That is the mystery." Sirius said.

**"I've seen that before," said Cris, staring at the thing. "It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it." She looked up at Leanne, who had started to shake uncontrollably. "How did Katie get hold of this?"**

"That is a very good question." Prongs said quietly.

**"Well, that's why we were arguing. She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, said it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it… Oh no, oh no, I bet she'd been Imperiused and I didn't realize!"**

**Leanne shook with renewed sobs. Hermione patted her shoulder gently.**

**"She didn't say who'd given it to her, Leanne?"**

**"No… she wouldn't tell me… and I said she was being stupid and not to take it up to school, but she just wouldn't listen and… and then I tried to grab it from her… and — and —"**

"At least it only touched one of them." Mr. Weasley said.

"It would have been bad if it was both." Bill said.

**Leanne let out a wail of despair.**

**"We'd better get up to school," said Hermione, her arm still around Leanne. "We'll be able to find out how she is. Come on…"**

**Cris hesitated for a moment, then pulled his scarf from around her face and, ignoring Ron's gasp, carefully covered the necklace in it and picked it up.**

"Good, just don't touch it." Sirius said.

"I'm not that stupid." Cris said.

"Thank god for that." Sirius said.

**"We'll need to show this to Madam Pomfrey," she said.**

"Good idea, but Severus might be a better to identify it." Dumbledore said.

"Only because he is a Death Eater." Sirius grumbled.

**As they followed Hermione and Leanne up the road, Cris was thinking furiously. They had just entered the grounds when she spoke, unable to keep her thoughts to herself any longer.**

**"Malfoy knows about this necklace. It was in a case at Borgin and Burkes four years ago, I saw him having a good look at it while I was hiding from him and his dad. This is what he was buying that day when we followed him! He remembered it and he went back for it!"**

**"I — I dunno, Cris," said Ron hesitantly. "Loads of people go to Borgin and Burkes… and didn't that girl say Katie got it in the girls' bathroom?"**

"True, I doubt it was me." Draco said.

"I don't know, book you is being very suspicious." Cris said.

"True," Draco said.

**"She said she came back from the bathroom with it, she didn't necessarily get it in the bathroom itself —"**

**"McGonagall!" said Ron warningly.**

**Cris looked up. Sure enough, Professor McGonagall was hurrying down the stone steps through swirling sleet to meet them.**

**"Hagrid says you four saw what happened to Katie Bell — upstairs to my office at once, please! What's that you're holding, Potter?"**

**"It's the thing she touched," said Cris.**

**"Good lord," said Professor McGonagall, looking alarmed as she took the necklace from Cris.**

**"No, no, Filch, they're with me!" she added hastily,**

"That would have been bad if you entered the Castle with it." McGonagall said.

"I know," Cris said quietly.

**as Filch came shuffling eagerly across the entrance hall holding his Secrecy Sensor aloft. "Take this necklace to Professor Snape at once, but be sure not to touch it, keep it wrapped in the scarf!"**

**Cris and the others followed Professor McGonagall upstairs and into her office. The sleet-spattered windows were rattling in their frames, and the room was chilly despite the fire crackling in the grate. Professor McGonagall closed the door and swept around her desk to face Cris, Ron, Hermione, and the still sobbing Leanne.**

**"Well?" she said sharply. "What happened?"**

**Haltingly, and with many pauses while she attempted to control her crying, Leanne told Professor McGonagall how Katie had gone to the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks and returned holding the unmarked package, how Katie had seemed a little odd, and how they had argued about the advisability of agreeing to deliver unknown objects, the argument culminating in the tussle over the parcel, which tore open. At this point, Leanne was so overcome, there was no getting another word out of her.**

**"All right," said Professor McGonagall, not unkindly, "go up to the hospital wing, please, Leanne, and get Madam Pomfrey to give you something for shock."**

"I hope she is okay." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm sure she'll be okay." Mr. Weasley said.

**When she had left the room, Professor McGonagall turned back to Cris, Ron, and Hermione.**

**"What happened when Katie touched the necklace?"**

**"She rose up in the air," said Cris, before either Ron or Hermione could speak, "and then began to scream, and collapsed. Professor, can I see Professor Dumbledore, please?"**

**"The headmaster is away until Monday, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, looking surprised.**

"You really do pick the worst times to be away." Sirius said.

"I do not plan them that way." Dumbledore said.

**"Away?" Cris repeated somewhat upset.**

**"Yes, Potter, away!" said Professor McGonagall tartly. "But anything you have to say about this horrible business can be said to me, I'm sure!"**

"Well sometimes, you tend to not believe me." Cris said.

"I'm sorry for that Miss Potter." McGonagall said. Cris just nodded and let Dumbledore continue to read.

**For a split second, Cris hesitated. Professor McGonagall did not invite confidences; Dumbledore, though in many ways more intimidating, still seemed less likely to scorn a theory, however wild.**

**This was a life-and-death matter, though, and no moment to worry about being laughed at.**

**"I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie that necklace, Professor."**

"That is a serious accusation." McGonagall said.

"But do you see where I am coming from?" Cris asked.

"I do, but we cannot prove it." McGonagall said.

"I wonder what book me is planning." Draco said.

"Whatever it is, it's bad." Luna said.

**On one side of her, Ron rubbed his nose in apparent embarrassment; on the other, Hermione shuffled her feet as though quite keen to put a bit of distance between herself and Cris.**

"You are too observant." Hermione said with a huff.

"I know, I try not to be." Cris said.

**"That is a very serious accusation, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, after a shocked pause. "Do you have any proof?"**

"Throughout the years her guesswork is usually correct, except in first year." Bill said.

"But it's not exactly proof though." Cris said.

"No, it's not." Charlie said.

**"No," said Cris, "but…" and she told her about following Malfoy to Borgin and Burkes and the conversation they had over-heard between him and Mr. Borgin.**

**When she had finished speaking, Professor McGonagall looked slightly confused.**

**"Malfoy took something to Borgin and Burkes for repair?"**

**"No, he was asking how to mend something,"**

**"No, Professor, he just wanted Borgin to tell him how to mend something, he didn't have it with him. But that's not the point, the thing is that he bought something at the same time, and I think it was that necklace —"**

**"You saw Malfoy leaving the shop with a similar package?"**

**"No, Professor, he told Borgin to keep it in the shop for him —"**

"Then how did the necklace get into Katie's hands?" Ginny asked.

"I think we'll find out sooner or later." Robin said.

**"But Cris," Hermione interrupted, "Borgin asked him if he wanted to take it with him, and Malfoy said no —"**

**"Because he didn't want to touch it, obviously!" said Cris angrily.**

**"What he actually said was, 'How would I look carrying that down the street?'" said Hermione.**

**"Well, he would look a bit of a prat carrying a necklace," interjected Ron.**

"It may have been the necklace or it may have been something else." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but we don't exactly know." Ron said.

**"Oh, Ron," said Hermione despairingly, "it would be all wrapped up, so he wouldn't have to touch it, and quite easy to hide inside a cloak, so nobody would see it! I think whatever he reserved at Borgin and Burkes was noisy or bulky, something he knew would draw attention to him if he carried it down the street — and in any case," she pressed on loudly, before Cris could interrupt, "I asked Borgin about the necklace, don't you remember? When I went in to try and find out what Malfoy had asked him to keep, I saw it there. And Borgin just told me the price, he didn't say it was already sold or anything —"**

"I really don't think he would tell you." Draco said.

"I don't think he will either." Hermione said.

"Now if it was someone from a pureblood family, a well-known dark family then he would tell you." Padfoot said.

**"Well, you were being really obvious, he realized what you were up to within about five seconds, of course he wasn't going to tell you — anyway, Malfoy could've sent off for it since —"**

**"That's enough!" said Professor McGonagall, as Hermione opened her mouth to retort, looking furious. "Potter, I appreciate you telling me this, but we cannot point the finger of blame at Mr. Malfoy purely because he visited the shop where this necklace might have been purchased. The same is probably true of hundreds of people —"**

"Yes, but how many Hogwarts students? That are willing anyway." Sirius said.

"Yeah, I went a lot with mum, it was not fun." Padfoot said.

**"— that's what I said —" muttered Ron.**

**"— and in any case, we have put stringent security measures in place this year. I do not believe that necklace can possibly have entered this school without our knowledge —"**

**"But —"**

**"— and what is more," said Professor McGonagall, with an air of awful finality, "Mr. Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade today."**

"Then how in the world did that necklace get there?" Cris asked.

"Crabbe and Goyle, I could have told them too." Draco said.

**Cris gaped at her, deflating.**

**"How do you know, Professor?"**

**"Because he was doing detention with me. He has now failed to complete his Transfiguration homework twice in a row.**

"That is not like me." Draco said.

"Probably why I put you in detention." McGonagall said.

**So, thank you for telling me your suspicions, Potter," she said as she marched past them, "but I need to go up to the hospital wing now to check on Katie Bell. Good day to you all."**

**She held open her office door. They had no choice but to file past her without another word.**

**Cris was angry with the other two for siding with McGonagall; nevertheless, she felt compelled to join in once they started discussing what had happened.**

**"So who do you reckon Katie was supposed to give the necklace to?" asked Ron, as they climbed the stairs to the common room.**

**"Goodness only knows," said Hermione. "But whoever it was has had a narrow escape. No one could have opened that package without touching the necklace."**

"That is good though." Tonks said.

"I hope Katie will be okay." Cris said.

"Me too," said the group.

**"It could've been meant for loads of people," said Cris. "Dumbledore — the Death Eaters would love to get rid of him, he must be one of their top targets.**

"Right after you probably." Ron said. This caused her mum to whimper and Prongs to clench his teeth together.

**Or Slughorn — Dumbledore reckons Voldemort really wanted him and they can't be pleased that he's sided with Dumbledore. Or —"**

**"Or you," said Hermione, looking troubled.**

"Somehow, I don't think they would be that obvious." Cris said.

"You're right, they wouldn't send you a necklace, they would probably just take you to Voldemort so he could do it himself." Remus said.

"Probably," Cris said.

**"Couldn't have been," said Cris, "or Katie would've just turned around in the lane and given it to me, wouldn't she? I was behind her all the way out of the Three Broomsticks. It would have made much more sense to deliver the parcel outside Hogwarts, what with Filch searching everyone who goes in and out. I wonder why Malfoy told her to take it into the castle?"**

**"Cris, Malfoy wasn't in Hogsmeade!" said Hermione, actually stamping her foot in frustration.**

"I don't have to be there to be behind the crime, you know." Draco said.

"Right," Hermione mumbled blushing brightly.

**"He must have used an accomplice, then," said Cris. "Crabbe or Goyle**

"Could be, or someone else who is going to be a Death Eater." Draco said.

— **or, come to think of it, another Death Eater, he'll have loads better cronies than Crabbe and Goyle now he's joined up —"**

**Ron and Hermione exchanged looks that plainly said There's no point arguing with her.**

**"Dilligrout," said Hermione firmly as they reached the Fat Lady.**

**The portrait swung open to admit them to the common room. It was quite full and smelled of damp clothing; many people seemed to have returned from Hogsmeade early because of the bad weather. There was no buzz of fear or speculation, however: Clearly, the news of Katie's fate had not yet spread.**

"That won't last long." Bill said.

**"It wasn't a very slick attack, really, when you stop and think about it," said Ron, casually turfing a first year out of one of the good armchairs by the fire so that he could sit down.**

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Hermione slapped him upside the head for that.

**"The curse didn't even make it into the castle. Not what you'd call foolproof."**

"Unless it wasn't supposed to make it to the castle." Percy said.

"That could be it." Draco said.

**"You're right," said Hermione, prodding Ron out of the chair with her foot and offering it to the first year again.**

**"It wasn't very well thought-out at all."**

**"But since when has Malfoy been one of the world's great thinkers?" asked Cris.**

"I may not be, but I know how to plan." Draco said.

**Neither Ron nor Hermione answered her.**

"That's the chapter." Dumbledore said. He handed the book to McGonagall.

"Well this was a fun chapter." Sirius mumbled.

"When are we going to do dinner?" Ron asked.

"After three more chapters." Mrs. Weasley said. McGonagall then started the next chapter.


	162. Chapter 13: The Secret Riddle

**Before I start this next chapter I would like to tell this to the guest who is telling me that Cris is a slut and a whore and is telling me that they will find a way to take my story down. First off, there is nothing wrong with this that will require for them to take this down. It is called fanfiction for a reason, I am not making you read this, if you don't like it don't read it. I have said in each and every summary that Cris is with the twins if I meant one of them I would put their actual name down. I'm not changing it, I don't care what you do, you don't have an account, if you want your own story the way you like it fine, create your own account and start writing, but you with you horrible reviews is making it very hard for me to write my own stories. Now for those who actually like my stories here is my next chapter. **

"**Chapter 13: The Secret Riddle," **McGonagall read.

"Looks like we're looking into Voldemort's past again." Sirius said.

"Which means we'll learn more." Lily said as she pulled out the parchment she had been taking notes on to bring back to their own time.

**Katie was removed to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries the following day, by which time the news that she had been cursed had spread all over the school, though the details were confused and nobody other than Cris, Ron, Hermione, and Leanne seemed to know that Katie herself had not been the intended target.**

"It could one of three people but Cris isn't the likely one, Katie could have just turned around and handed it to her." Robin said.

"I guess we'll learn more the more we read." Tonks said.

**"****Oh, and Malfoy knows, of course," said Cris to Ron and Hermione, who continued their new policy of feigning deafness whenever Cris mentioned her Malfoy-Is-a-Death-Eater theory.**

"That is a stupid name, I wouldn't name it that." Cris said.

"Maybe that is just what the author wanted to name it." Hermione said with a shrug.

**Cris, of course, that night talked to Sirius again about what happened on their way back to the castle. Sirius had made her promise a thousand times not to go looking for whoever did it. Cris begrudgingly agreed but he didn't say anything about trying to figure out why and who is target is.**

"Of course you found a loophole." Sirius said with a sigh. Cris smiled sheepishly over at her godfather as Fred and George laughed and kissed her cheeks at the same time making her blush even more.

**Cris had wondered whether Dumbledore would return from wherever he had been in time for Monday night's lesson, but having had no word to the contrary, she presented herself outside Dumbledore's office at eight o'clock, knocked, and was told to enter. There sat Dumbledore looking unusually tired; his hand was as black and burned as ever, but he smiled when he gestured to Cris to sit down. The Pensieve was sitting on the desk again, casting silvery specks of light over the ceiling.**

**"****You have had a busy time while I have been away," Dumbledore said. "I believe you witnessed Katie's accident."**

**"****Yes, sir. How is she?"**

**"****Still very unwell, although she was relatively lucky. She appears to have brushed the necklace with the smallest possible amount of skin; there was a tiny hole in her glove. Had she put it on, had she even held it in her ungloved hand, she would have died, perhaps instantly.**

"Well at least we know she'll be okay." Cris said.

"That's a good thing." Ginny said.

**Luckily Professor Snape was able to do enough to prevent a rapid spread of the curse —"**

**"****Why him?" asked Cris quickly. "Why not Madam Pomfrey?"**

"I, unlike Madame Pomfrey have experience in the Dark Arts and would be able to try and reverse the affects." Snape said.

**"****Impertinent," said a soft voice from one of the portraits on the wall, and Phineas Nigellus Black, Sirius's great-great-grandfather, raised his head from his arms where he had appeared to be sleeping. "I would not have permitted a student to question the way Hogwarts operated in my day."**

"And I have to be related to him." Sirius said in disgust.

"Ew, that means we are too Keiran." Scarlett said.

"Great," Keiran said.

**"****Yes, thank you, Phineas," said Dumbledore quellingly. "Professor Snape knows much more about the Dark Arts than Madam Pomfrey, Cris. Anyway, the St. Mungo's staff are sending me hourly reports, and I am hopeful that Katie will make a full recovery in time."**

"In time, that means you'll have to rework Gryffindor's team until she comes back." Charlie said.

"Is Quidditch all you think about?" Bill asked his brother.

"Not all but some." Charlie said with a smile. Bill rolled his eyes and shook his head as McGonagall continued reading.

**"****Where were you this weekend, sir?" Cris asked, disregarding a strong feeling that she might be pushing her luck, a feeling apparently shared by Phineas Nigellus, who hissed softly.**

**"****I would rather not say just now," said Dumbledore. "However, I shall tell you in due course."**

"And since it's Cris, I think she will." Kingsley said.

"She does tend to find out everything." Tonks said.

**"****You will?" said Cris, startled.**

**"Yes, I expect so," said Dumbledore, withdrawing a fresh bottle of silver memories from inside his robes and uncorking it with a prod of his wand.**

**"****Sir," said Cris tentatively, "I met Mundungus in Hogsmeade."**

**"Ah yes, I am already aware that Mundungus has been treating Sirius' things with light-fingered contempt," said Dumbledore, frowning a little. "He has gone to ground since you accosted him outside the Three Broomsticks; I rather think he dreads facing me. However, rest assured that he will not be making away with any more of Sirius's old possessions."**

"That's good," Cris said.

"Even though we don't live there anymore, mum and dad and you, Fred and George go there every once in a while to have alone time." Scarlett said.

"All the Dark Art stuff is gone so it's safe." Teddy said.

"Well that's good." Sirius said.

"I can't picture it without anything Dark." Padfoot said.

**"****That mangy old half-blood has been stealing Black heirlooms?" said Phineas Nigellus, incensed; and he stalked out of his frame, undoubtedly to visit his portrait in number twelve, Grimmauld Place.**

**"****Professor," said Cris, after a short pause, "did Professor McGonagall tell you what I told her after Katie got hurt? About Draco Malfoy?"**

**"She told me of your suspicions, yes," said Dumbledore.**

**"****And do you —?"**

**"****I shall take all appropriate measures to investigate anyone who might have had a hand in Katie's accident," said Dumbledore.**

"So I will have someone watching me?" Draco asked.

"It looks like it." Luna said.

"I am a good candidate though, so it makes sense." Draco said.

**"But what concerns me now, Cris, is our lesson."**

"I wonder what it'll be about this time." Bill said.

**Cris felt slightly resentful at this: If their lessons were so very important, why had there been such a long gap between the first and second?**

"I understand now, sir." Cris said. Dumbledore just smiled and McGonagall continued to read.

**However, she said no more about Draco Malfoy, but watched as Dumbledore poured the fresh memories into the Pensieve and began swirling the stone basin once more between his long-fingered hands.**

**"****You will remember, I am sure, that we left the tale of Lord Voldemort's beginnings at the point where the handsome Muggle, Tom Riddle, had abandoned his witch wife, Merope, and returned to his family home in Little Hangleton. Merope was left alone in London, expecting the baby who would one day become Lord Voldemort."**

"It's so strange to think of him as an infant." Bill said.

"He wasn't always evil." Cris said.

"No, he just chose it." Charlie said.

**"****How do you know she was in London, sir?"**

"That is a good question." Tonks said.

"I guess we'll find out." Remus said.

**"****Because of the evidence of one Caractacus Burke," said Dumbledore, "who, by an odd coincidence, helped found the very shop whence came the necklace we have just been discussing."**

**He swilled the contents of the Pensieve as Cris had seen him swill them before, much as a gold prospector sifts for gold. Up out of the swirling, silvery mass rose a little old man revolving slowly in the Pensieve, silver as a ghost but much more solid, with a thatch of hair that completely covered his eyes.**

**"****Yes, we acquired it in curious circumstances. It was brought in by a young witch just before Christmas, oh, many years ago now. She said she needed the gold badly, well, that much was obvious. Covered in rags and pretty far along… Going to have a baby, see. She said the locket had been Slytherin's. Well, we hear that sort of story all the time, 'Oh, this was Merlin's, this was, his favorite teapot,' but when I looked at it, it had his mark all right, and a few simple spells were enough to tell me the truth. Of course, that made it near enough priceless. She didn't seem to have any idea how much it was worth. Happy to get ten Galleons for it. Best bargain we ever made!" **

"Ten galleons, for something of Slytherin's that's worth millions?" Draco asked wide eyed.

"The poor girl." Mrs. Weasley said.

"She must have been really desperate." Tonks said sadly.

**Dumbledore gave the Pensieve an extra-vigorous shake and Caractacus Burke descended back into the swirling mass of memory from whence he had come.**

**"****He only gave her ten Galleons?" said Cris indignantly.**

**"****Caractacus Burke was not famed for his generosity," said Dumbledore.**

"No, he wasn't." Sirius said.

**"So we know that, near the end of her pregnancy, Merope was alone in London and in desperate need of gold, desperate enough to sell her one and only valuable possession, the locket that was one of Marvolo's treasured family heirlooms."**

"I bet he must have been furious when he got back home." Alice said.

"There is no betting, he was furious." Padfoot said.

**"****But she could do magic!" said Cris impatiently. "She could have got food and everything for herself by magic, couldn't she?"**

"Well not food, but she could easily summon the food from a restaurant or something." Cris said.

"Should could, but I don't think she did." Robin said.

"**Ah," said Dumbledore, "perhaps she could. But it is my belief — I am guessing again, but I am sure I am right — that when her husband abandoned her, Merope stopped using magic. I do not think that she wanted to be a witch any longer. Of course, it is also possible that her unrequited love and the attendant despair sapped her of her powers; that can happen. In any case, as you are about to see, Merope refused to raise her wand even to save her own life."**

"**She wouldn't even stay alive for her son?"**

"You sound like you feel sorry for him." Charlie said.

"Well yeah, she had a choice to stay alive and didn't, if she was alive, Voldemort probably wouldn't have become evil and all the deaths would never have happened." Cris said.

"But there would still be a chance for him to become evil." Charlie said.

"Everyone has a chance, but if his mother was alive then he would know love." Cris said.

"Well said Cristal." Dumbledore said.

**Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Could you possibly be feeling sorry for Lord Voldemort?"**

**"****No," said Cris quickly, "but she had a choice, didn't she, not like my mother —"**

"It sounds like I had a choice, but I choose to protect you, and I would do it again in a heartbeat." Lily said. Cris smiled, even though her parents were only a year older than her at the moment they would die for her.

**"****Your mother had a choice too," said Dumbledore gently.**

**"Yes, Merope Riddle chose death in spite of a son who needed her, but do not judge her too harshly, Cris. She was greatly weakened by long suffering and she never had your mother's courage. And now, if you will stand…"**

**"****Where are we going?" Cris asked, as Dumbledore joined her at the front of the desk.**

**"****This time," said Dumbledore, "we are going to enter my memory. I think you will find it both rich in detail and satisfyingly accurate.**

Many people shook their heads fondly at the headmaster.

**After you, Cris…"**

**Cris bent over the Pensieve; her face broke the cool surface of the memory and then she was falling through darkness again… Seconds later, her feet hit firm ground; she opened her eyes and found that she and Dumbledore were standing in a bustling, old-fashioned London street.**

"Ah, I know what memory it is." Dumbledore said.

**"****There I am," said Dumbledore brightly, pointing ahead of them to a tall figure crossing the road in front of a horse-drawn milk cart.**

**This younger Albus Dumbledore's long hair and beard were auburn. Having reached their side of the street, he strode off along the pavement, drawing many curious glances due to the flamboyantly cut suit of plum velvet that he was wearing.**

"Yep, that's you alright." Sirius said with his bark-like laugh.

**"****Nice suit, sir," said Cris, before she could stop herself, but Dumbledore merely chuckled as they followed his younger self a short distance, finally passing through a set of iron gates into a bare courtyard that fronted a rather grim, square building surrounded by high railings. He mounted the few steps leading to the front door and knocked once. After a moment or two, the door was opened by a scruffy girl wearing an apron.**

**"Good afternoon. I have an appointment with a Mrs. Cole, who, I believe, is the matron here?"**

**"****Oh," said the bewildered-looking girl, taking in Dumbledore's eccentric appearance. "Um… just a mo'… MRS. COLE!" she bellowed over her shoulder.**

"Kind of sounds like right out of _Oliver Twist_." Hermione said.

"A little bit, huh." Cris said with a smile.

**Cris heard a distant voice shouting something in response. The girl turned back to Dumbledore. "Come in, she's on 'er way."**

**Dumbledore stepped into a hallway tiled in black and white; the whole place was shabby but spotlessly clean. Cris and the older Dumbledore followed. Before the front door had closed behind them, a skinny, harassed-looking woman came scurrying toward them. She had a sharp-featured face that appeared more anxious than unkind, and she was talking over her shoulder to another aproned helper as she walked toward Dumbledore.**

**"… ****and take the iodine upstairs to Martha, Billy Stubbs has been picking his scabs and Eric Whalley's oozing all over his sheets — chicken pox on top of everything else,"**

"Sounds like a busy day." Charlie said.

"Chicken Pox is horrible; I still have a scar from when I had it." Gwen said.

**she said to nobody in particular, and then her eyes fell upon Dumbledore and she stopped dead in her tracks, looking as astonished as if a giraffe had just crossed her threshold.**

"These are great descriptions." Bill said with a laugh.

**"****Good afternoon," said Dumbledore, holding out his hand. Mrs. Cole simply gaped.**

**"****My name is Albus Dumbledore. I sent you a letter requesting an appointment and you very kindly invited me here today."**

**Mrs. Cole blinked. Apparently deciding that Dumbledore was not a hallucination,**

"I guess you weren't out of place enough." Fred said.

"Is there really such a thing as being out of place?" Luna asked.

"I'd say no." Draco said kissing her cheek.

**she said feebly, "Oh yes. Well — well then — you'd better come into my room. Yes."**

**She led Dumbledore into a small room that seemed part sitting room, part office. It was as shabby as the hallway and the furniture was old and mismatched. She invited Dumbledore to sit on a rickety chair and seated herself behind a cluttered desk, eyeing him nervously.**

"He won't bite." George said.

"No, and he's only dangerous when he wants to." Fred said.

"Exactly," George said. Cris rolled her eyes at them but smiled at their antics.

**"****I am here, as I told you in my letter, to discuss Tom Riddle and arrangements for his future," said Dumbledore.**

**"****Are you family?" asked Mrs. Cole.**

**"****No, I am a teacher," said Dumbledore. "I have come to offer Tom a place at my school."**

**"****What school's this, then?"**

**"****It is called Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.**

**"****And how come you're interested in Tom?"**

"She didn't even pay attention to the name. My parents were wondering what kind of name Hogwarts was and was convinced that it was made up." Hermione said.

"My parents too." Lily said with a laugh.

**"****We believe he has qualities we are looking for."**

**"****You mean he's won a scholarship? How can he have done? He's never been entered for one."**

"Well she's sharp." Neville said.

"That she was." Dumbledore said.

**"****Well, his name has been down for our school since birth —"**

**"****Who registered him? His parents?"**

"That is a simple explanation but the truth is that its automatic." Remus said.

"Really?" Gwen asked.

"Yep," Robin said.

"McGonagall told you that Alek, Ana and Nikolai are down for Hogwarts and Durmstrang, whichever you'd prefer." Victoire said.

"I think I vould prefer Hogwarts, I like Durmstrang but I think ve vould be living in England and Hogwarts just makes sense." Viktor said. Gwen just smiled at least she knew what Hogwarts would look like.

**There was no doubt that Mrs. Cole was an inconveniently sharp woman. Apparently Dumbledore thought so too, for Cris now saw him slip his wand out of the pocket of his velvet suit, at the same time picking up a piece of perfectly blank paper from Mrs. Cole's desktop.**

**"****Here," said Dumbledore, waving his wand once as he passed her the piece of paper, "I think this will make everything clear."**

**Mrs. Cole's eyes slid out of focus and back again as she gazed intently at the blank paper for a moment.**

"A Confundus Charm." Bill said.

"It seemed necessary." Dumbledore said.

**"That seems perfectly in order," she said placidly, handing it back. Then her eyes fell upon a bottle of gin and two glasses that had certainly not been present a few seconds before.**

"That's one way to get people to talk." Tonks said.

"**Er — may I offer you a glass of gin?" she said in an extra-refined voice.**

"**Thank you very much," said Dumbledore, beaming.**

**It soon became clear that Mrs. Cole was no novice when it came to gin drinking. Pouring both of them a generous measure, she drained her own glass in one gulp.**

"That is one woman who likes to get drunk." Sirius said.

"Like you weren't when we were out of school." Robin said rolling her eyes.

"I stopped when Cris was born." Sirius said.

"That is true, you did." Remus said.

**Smacking her lips frankly, she smiled at Dumbledore for the first time, and he didn't hesitate to press his advantage.**

**"****I was wondering whether you could tell me anything of Tom Riddle's history? I think he was born here in the orphanage?"**

**"****That's right," said Mrs. Cole, helping herself to more gin. "I remember it clear as anything, because I'd just started here myself. New Year's Eve and bitter cold, snowing, you know. Nasty night. And this girl, not much older than I was myself at the time, came staggering up the front steps. Well, she wasn't the first. We took her in, and she had the baby within the hour. And she was dead in another hour."**

"What a day to be born on." Ginny said.

**Mrs. Cole nodded impressively and took another generous gulp of gin.**

**"****Did she say anything before she died?" asked Dumbledore. "Anything about the boy's father, for instance?"**

**"****Now, as it happens, she did," said Mrs. Cole, who seemed to be rather enjoying herself now, with the gin in her hand and an eager audience for her story.**

**"I remember she said to me, 'I hope he looks like his papa,' and I won't lie, she was right to hope it, because she was no beauty — and then she told me he was to be named Tom, for his father, and Marvolo, for her father — yes, I know, funny name, isn't it?**

"I wonder why she decided to name him after the two men who treated her horribly." Tonks said.

"I don't know." Robin said.

**We wondered whether she came from a circus —**

"Well insanity is part of the circus, and that family is definitely insane." Alice said.

"Insanity can be fun though." Padfoot said.

"Okay, there is a good type of insane and a bad type of insane." Frank said.

"Thank you." Padfoot said.

"You are so insane, Pads." Prongs said with a laugh.

"Thank you!" Padfoot exclaimed with a wide smile.

**and she said the boy's surname was to be Riddle. And she died soon after that without another word.**

**"****Well, we named him just as she'd said, it seemed so important to the poor girl, but no Tom nor Marvolo nor any kind of Riddle ever came looking for him, nor any family at all, so he stayed in the orphanage and he's been here ever since."**

"That is kind of sad." Luna said.

"I'd imagine he would have turned out better if he was adopted by another family." Tonks said.

"Would I have turned out like him if my aunt and uncle took me to the orphanage instead?" Cris asked quietly.

"Let's not think about it, pup." Sirius said. Cris gave a hesitant nod and McGonagall continued to read though she was eyeing the girl closely.

**Mrs. Cole helped herself, almost absentmindedly, to another healthy measure of gin. Two pink spots had appeared high on her cheekbones. Then she said, "He's a funny boy."**

"Like ha-ha funny or funny as in odd?" Charlie asked.

"I think she means odd." Tonks said.

**"****Yes," said Dumbledore. "I thought he might be."**

**"****He was a funny baby too. He hardly ever cried, you know. And then, when he got a little older, he was… odd."**

"That is odd." Bill said.

"I never knew of a baby who hardly cried." Charlie said.

**"****Odd in what way?" asked Dumbledore gently.**

**"****Well, he —"**

**But Mrs. Cole pulled up short, and there was nothing blurry or vague about the inquisitorial glance she shot Dumbledore over her gin glass.**

**"He's definitely got a place at your school, you say?"**

**"****Definitely," said Dumbledore.**

**"****And nothing I say can change that?"**

**"****Nothing," said Dumbledore.**

**"****You'll be taking him away, whatever?"**

**"****Whatever," repeated Dumbledore gravely.**

"It sounds like that she has some dirt on him." Tonks said.

"Something bad, too." Charlie said.

**She squinted at him as though deciding whether or not to trust him. Apparently she decided she could, because she said in a sudden rush, "He scares the other children."**

"He hasn't changed much then." Mr. Weasley said.

**"****You mean he is a bully?" asked Dumbledore.**

**"****I think he must be," said Mrs. Cole, frowning slightly, "but it's very hard to catch him at it. There have been incidents… Nasty things…"**

"He definitely hasn't changed much at all." George said.

**Dumbledore did not press her, though Cris could tell that he was interested. She took yet another gulp of gin and her rosy cheeks grew rosier still.**

**"****Billy Stubbs's rabbit… well, Tom said he didn't do it and I don't see how he could have done, but even so, it didn't hang itself from the rafters, did it?"**

"First sign of a serial killer, killing animals first." Gwen said.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked.

"My dad is a cop, he tells me this things a lot." Gwen said with a shrug.

"**I shouldn't think so, no," said Dumbledore quietly.**

"**But I'm jiggered if I know how he got up there to do it. All I know is he and Billy had argued the day before. And then"— Mrs. Cole took another swig of gin, slopping a little over her chin this time — "on the summer outing — we take them out, you know, once a year, to the countryside or to the seaside —**

"Only once? That's horrible." Bill said.

"I've never been to the sea." Cris said.

"Never?" Bill asked wide eyed. Cris shook her head and looked curiously at Bill.

"The only places I've been are your house, Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, London and Hogsmeade." Cris said.

"Don't worry Prongslet, we'll change this." Prongs said sadly.

"Alright," Cris said.

**well, Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop were never quite right afterwards, and all we ever got out of them was that they'd gone into a cave with Tom Riddle.**

"What did he do to them?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I don't want to know." Ginny said.

**He swore they'd just gone exploring, but something happened in there, I'm sure of it. And, well, there have been a lot of things, funny things…"**

"If this is some of it, I don't want to know everything." Hermione said.

**She looked around at Dumbledore again, and though her cheeks were flushed, her gaze was steady. "I don't think many people will be sorry to see the back of him."**

"They were probably all grateful when he left for Hogwarts." Remus said.

**"****You understand, I'm sure, that we will not be keeping him permanently?" said Dumbledore. "He will have to return here, at the very least, every summer."**

**"****Oh, well, that's better than a whack on the nose with a rusty poker," said Mrs. Cole with a slight hiccup. She got to her feet, and Cris was impressed to see that she was quite steady, even though two-thirds of the gin was now gone. "I suppose you'd like to see him?"**

**"****Very much," said Dumbledore, rising too.**

**She led him out of her office and up the stone stairs, calling out instructions and admonitions to helpers and children as she passed. The orphans, Cris saw, were all wearing the same kind of grayish tunic. They looked reasonably well-cared for, but there was no denying that this was a grim place in which to grow up.**

"Well it's better than the streets." Gwen said.

**"****Here we are," said Mrs. Cole, as they turned off the second landing and stopped outside the first door in a long corridor. She knocked twice and entered.**

**"****Tom? You've got a visitor. This is Mr. Dumberton — sorry, Dunderbore.**

"Dum-ble-dore, why is it so hard for some people to pronounce the name?" Fred asked.

"I find it funny, like how my relatives can't pronounce Voldemort or Dementor." Cris said.

"It is odd." Hermione said.

**He's come to tell you — well, I'll let him do it."**

**Cris and the two Dumbledore's entered the room, and Mrs. Cole closed the door on them. It was a small bare room with nothing in it except an old wardrobe and an iron bedstead. A boy was sitting on top of the gray blankets, his legs stretched out in front of him, holding a book.**

**There was no trace of the Gaunt's in Tom Riddle's face. Merope had got her dying wish: He was his handsome father in miniature, tall for eleven years old, dark-haired, and pale.**

Ginny shuddered and Neville brought her to his side to give her comfort.

**His eyes narrowed slightly as he took in Dumbledore's eccentric appearance. There was a moment's silence.**

**"****How do you do, Tom?" said Dumbledore, walking forward and holding out his hand.**

**The boy hesitated, then took it, and they shook hands. Dumbledore drew up the hard wooden chair beside Riddle, so that the pair of them looked rather like a hospital patient and visitor.**

"He belongs in a mental ward." Neville hissed.

**"****I am Professor Dumbledore."**

**"'****Professor'?" repeated Riddle. He looked wary. "Is that like 'doctor'? What are you here for? Did she get you in to have a look at me?"**

"He certainly doesn't sound like a pleasant child." Teddy said.

**He was pointing at the door through which Mrs. Cole had just left.**

**"****No, no," said Dumbledore, smiling.**

**"****I don't believe you," said Riddle. "She wants me looked at, doesn't she? Tell the truth!"**

"Demanding, isn't he?" Remus said.

**He spoke the last three words with a ringing force that was almost shocking. It was a command, and it sounded as though he had given it many times before.**

"That is crazy." Fred said.

**His eyes had widened and he was glaring at Dumbledore, who made no response except to continue smiling pleasantly. After a few seconds Riddle stopped glaring, though he looked, if anything, warier still.**

"I would be too if I couldn't scare someone into telling me the truth." Tonks said.

**"****Who are you?"**

**"****I have told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school — your new school, if you would like to come."**

**Riddle's reaction to this was most surprising. He leapt from the bed and backed away from Dumbledore, looking furious.**

**"****You can't kid me! The asylum, that's where you're from, isn't it?**

"He seems rather frightened, doesn't he?" Hermione said.

"Yeah," Cris said.

**'Professor,' yes, of course — well, I'm not going, see? That old cat's the one who should be in the asylum. I never did anything to little Amy Benson or Dennis Bishop, and you can ask them, they'll tell you!"**

"He probably casted some sort of memory change on them." Charlie said.

**"****I am not from the asylum," said Dumbledore patiently. "I am a teacher and, if you will sit down calmly, I shall tell you about Hogwarts. Of course, if you would rather not come to the school, nobody will force you —"**

**"****I'd like to see them try," sneered Riddle.**

"Nobody has been forced to go to the school." Dumbledore said.

**"****Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, as though he had not heard Riddle's last words, "is a school for people with special abilities —"**

**"****I'm not mad!"**

"Maybe not then but now he is." Ron said.

**"****I know that you are not mad. Hogwarts is not a school for mad people. It is a school of magic."**

**There was silence. Riddle had frozen, his face expressionless, but his eyes were flickering back and forth between each of Dumbledore's, as though trying to catch one of them lying.**

"Could he already been practicing Legilimency?" Cris asked.

"It's not likely." Snape said.

**"****Magic?" he repeated in a whisper.**

**"****That's right," said Dumbledore.**

**"****It's… it's magic, what I can do?"**

"Well he realizes that he's doing it." Ginny said.

**"****What is it that you can do?"**

**"****All sorts," breathed Riddle. A flush of excitement was rising up his neck into his hollow cheeks; he looked fevered. "I can make filings move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to."**

"So that was always in him." Sirius said.

"He might have been different if Merope had lived." Robin said.

"Yeah, probably, but we don't know for sure." Sirius said.

**His legs were trembling. He stumbled forward and sat down on the bed again, staring at his hands, his head bowed as though in prayer.**

**"****I knew I was different," he whispered to his own quivering fingers. "I knew I was special. Always, I knew there was something."**

**"****Well, you were quite right," said Dumbledore, who was no longer smiling, but watching Riddle intently. "You are a wizard."**

**Riddle lifted his head. His face was transfigured: There was a wild happiness upon it, yet for some reason it did not make him better looking; on the contrary, his finely carved features seemed somehow rougher, his expression almost bestial.**

**"****Are you a wizard too?"**

**"****Yes, I am."**

**"****Prove it," said Riddle at once,**

Hermione and Lily winced.

"I asked that too," they said together.

"It's the same with all Muggleborns and raised." Remus said.

**in the same commanding tone he had used when he had said, "Tell the truth."**

**Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "If, as I take it, you are accepting your place at Hogwarts —"**

**"****Of course I am!"**

**"****Then you will address me as 'Professor' or 'sir.'"**

**Riddle's expression hardened for the most fleeting moment before he said, in an unrecognizably polite voice, "I'm sorry, sir. I meant — please, Professor,**

"That sounds so strange coming from his mouth." Padfoot said.

**could you show me —?"**

**Cris was sure that Dumbledore was going to refuse, that he would tell Riddle there would be plenty of time for practical demonstrations at Hogwarts, that they were currently in a building full of Muggles and must therefore be cautious. To his great surprise, however, Dumbledore drew his wand from an inside pocket of his suit jacket, pointed it at the shabby wardrobe in the corner, and gave the wand a casual flick.**

**The wardrobe burst into flames.**

"That is one vay of getting his attention." Viktor said.

**Riddle jumped to his feet; Cris could hardly blame him for howling in shock and rage; all his worldly possessions must be in there. But even as Riddle rounded on Dumbledore, the flames vanished, leaving the wardrobe completely undamaged.**

"The beauty of magical fire, it doesn't destroy." Bill said.

"Except for Fiendfyre." Percy said.

**Riddle stared from the wardrobe to Dumbledore; then, his expression greedy, he pointed at the wand. "Where can I get one of them?"**

**"****All in good time," said Dumbledore. "I think there is something trying to get out of your wardrobe."**

**And sure enough, a faint rattling could be heard from inside it. For the first time, Riddle looked frightened.**

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Something that probably doesn't even belong to him probably." Tonks said.

**"****Open the door," said Dumbledore.**

**Riddle hesitated, then crossed the room and threw open the wardrobe door. On the topmost shelf, above a rail of threadbare clothes, a small cardboard box was shaking and rattling as though there were several frantic mice trapped inside it.**

"So he took things that weren't his?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, looks like." Cris said.

**"****Take it out," said Dumbledore.**

**Riddle took down the quaking box. He looked unnerved.**

**"****Is there anything in that box that you ought not to have?" asked Dumbledore.**

**Riddle threw Dumbledore a long, clear, calculating look. "Yes, I suppose so, sir," he said finally, in an expressionless voice.**

**"****Open it," said Dumbledore.**

**Riddle took off the lid and tipped the contents onto his bed without looking at them. Cris, who had expected something much more exciting, saw a mess of small, everyday objects: a yo-yo, a silver thimble, and a tarnished mouth organ among them.**

"It sounds useless, why would he want them?" Ron asked.

"Someone who doesn't have anything." Cris said simply.

**Once free of the box, they stopped quivering and lay quite still upon the thin blankets.**

**"****You will return them to their owners with your apologies," said Dumbledore calmly, putting his wand back into his jacket. "I shall know whether it has been done. And be warned: Thieving is not tolerated at Hogwarts."**

**Riddle did not look remotely abashed; he was still staring coldly and appraisingly at Dumbledore. At last he said in a colorless voice, "Yes, sir."**

**"****At Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, "we teach you not only to use magic, but to control it. You have — inadvertently, I am sure — been using your powers in a way that is neither taught nor tolerated at our school. You are not the first, nor will you be the last, to allow your magic to run away with you. But you should know that Hogwarts can expel students, and the Ministry of Magic — yes, there is a Ministry — will punish lawbreakers still more severely. All new wizards must accept that, in entering our world, they abide by our laws."**

**"****Yes, sir," said Riddle again.**

**It was impossible to tell what he was thinking; his face remained quite blank as he put the little cache of stolen objects back into the cardboard box. When he had finished, he turned to Dumbledore and said baldly, "I haven't got any money."**

**"****That is easily remedied," said Dumbledore, drawing a leather money-pouch from his pocket. "There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spellbooks and so on secondhand, but —"**

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shifted awkwardly Dumbledore had offered to help them but they had refused saying that they want to do it themselves.

**"****Where do you buy spellbooks?" interrupted Riddle, who had taken the heavy money bag without thanking Dumbledore, and was now examining a fat gold Galleon.**

**"****In Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore. "I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help you find everything —"**

**"****You're coming with me?" asked Riddle, looking up.**

**"****Certainly, if you —"**

**"****I don't need you," said Riddle. "I'm used to doing things for myself; I go round London on my own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley — sir?" he added, catching Dumbledore's eye.**

**Cris thought that Dumbledore would insist upon accompanying Riddle, but once again he was surprised.**

"He was very independent." Dumbledore said.

**Dumbledore handed Riddle the envelope containing his list of equipment, and after telling Riddle exactly how to get to the Leaky Cauldron from the orphanage, he said, "You will be able to see it, although Muggles around you — non-magical people, that is — will not. Ask for Tom the barman — easy enough to remember, as he shares your name —"**

**Riddle gave an irritable twitch, as though trying to displace an irksome fly.**

"And now he wants to be different." Bill said.

"He could have easily gone by his middle name, it's certainly strange enough." Padfoot said.

"But it doesn't sound as scary as Voldemort." Moony said.

**"****You dislike the name 'Tom'?"**

**"****There are a lot of Toms," muttered Riddle. Then, as though he could not suppress the question, as though it burst from him in spite of himself, he asked, "Was my father a wizard? He was called Tom Riddle too, they've told me."**

**"****I'm afraid I don't know," said Dumbledore, his voice gentle.**

"I simply didn't research his family at this point." Dumbledore said.

"When did he find out about his parentage?" Cris asked.

"Sometime before his sixth year." Dumbledore said.

**"****My mother can't have been magic, or she wouldn't have died," said Riddle, more to himself than Dumbledore.**

"It sounds like he thinks that wizards are immortal." Tonks said in shock.

"Well, he learned quickly then." Sirius said.

**"It must've been him. So — when I've got all my stuff — when do I come to this Hogwarts?"**

**"****All the details are on the second piece of parchment in your envelope," said Dumbledore. "You will leave from King's Cross Station on the first of September. There is a train ticket in there too."**

**Riddle nodded. Dumbledore got to his feet and held out his hand again. Taking it, Riddle said, "I can speak to snakes. I found out when we've been to the country on trips — they find me, they whisper to me. Is that normal for a wizard?"**

**Cris could tell that he had withheld mention of this strangest power until that moment, determined to impress.**

**"****It is unusual," said Dumbledore, after a moment's hesitation, "but not unheard of."**

"That just confirmed that he was the heir of Slytherin." Cris said.

"It did indeed." Dumbledore said.

**His tone was casual but his eyes moved curiously over Riddle's face. They stood for a moment, man and boy, staring at each other. Then the handshake was broken; Dumbledore was at the door.**

**"****Good-bye, Tom. I shall see you at Hogwarts."**

**"****I think that will do," said the white-haired Dumbledore at Cris' side, and seconds later, they were soaring weightlessly through darkness once more, before landing squarely in the present-day office.**

**"****Sit down," said Dumbledore, landing beside Cris.**

**Cris obeyed, her mind still full of what she had just seen.**

"It is confusing." Remus said.

"**He believed it much quicker than I did — I mean, when you told him he was a wizard," said Cris. "I didn't believe Hagrid at first, when he told me."**

"**Yes, Riddle was perfectly ready to believe that he was — to use his word — 'special,'" said Dumbledore.**

"**Did you know — then?" asked Cris.**

"**Did I know that I had just met the most dangerous Dark wizard of all time?" said Dumbledore. "No, I had no idea that he was to grow up to be what he is. However, I was certainly intrigued by him. I returned to Hogwarts intending to keep an eye upon him, something I should have done in any case, given that he was alone and friendless, but which, already, I felt I ought to do for others' sake as much as his.**

"That's a good thing; things could've gotten a lot worse." Sirius said.

"**His powers, as you heard, were surprisingly well-developed for such a young wizard and — most interestingly and ominously of all — he had already discovered that he had some measure of control over them, and begun to use them consciously. And as you saw, they were not the random experiments typical of young wizards: He was already using magic against other people, to frighten, to punish, to control. The little stories of the strangled rabbit and the young boy and girl he lured into a cave were most suggestive… 'I can make them hurt if I want to… '"**

"It takes someone truly evil to do things like that." Mrs. Weasley said.

**"****And he was a Parselmouth," interjected Cris.**

**"****Yes, indeed; a rare ability, and one supposedly connected with the Dark Arts, although as we know, there are Parselmouths among the great and the good too. In fact, his ability to speak to serpents did not make me nearly as uneasy as his obvious instincts for cruelty, secrecy, and domination.**

**"****Time is making fools of us again," said Dumbledore, indicating the dark sky beyond the windows. "But before we part, I want to draw your attention to certain features of the scene we have just witnessed; for they have a great bearing on the matters we shall be discussing in future meetings.**

"All of it is important." Remus said.

**"****Firstly, I hope you noticed Riddle's reaction when I mentioned that another shared his first name, 'Tom'?"**

**Cris nodded.**

**"****There he showed his contempt for anything that tied him to other people, anything that made him ordinary. Even then, he wished to be different, separate, notorious. He shed his name, as you know, within a few short years of that conversation and created the mask of 'Lord Voldemort' behind which he has been hidden for so long.**

"And so many think that it's his name." Cris said.

**"****I trust that you also noticed that Tom Riddle was already highly self-sufficient, secretive, and, apparently, friendless? He did not want help or companionship on his trip to Diagon Alley. He preferred to operate alone. The adult Voldemort is the same. You will hear many of his Death Eaters claiming that they are in his confidence, that they alone are close to him, even understand him. They are deluded. Lord Voldemort has never had a friend, nor do I believe that he has ever wanted one.**

"Friends are the greatest thing someone could have, right next to family that is." Ginny said.

"I agree." Cris said.

**"****And lastly — I hope you are not too sleepy to pay attention to this, Cris — the young Tom Riddle liked to collect trophies. You saw the box of stolen articles he had hidden in his room. These were taken from victims of his bullying behavior, souvenirs, if you will, of particularly unpleasant bits of magic. Bear in mind this magpie-like tendency, for this, particularly, will be important later.**

"So the adult Voldemort collects rather odd and random items?" Percy asked.

"I think that question will be answered in later chapters." Dumbledore said.

**"****And now, it really is time for bed."**

**Cris got to her feet. As she walked across the room, her eyes fell upon the little table on which Marvolo Gaunt's ring had rested last time, but the ring was no longer there.**

"That's strange." Sirius said.

**"****Yes, Cris?" said Dumbledore, for Cris had come to a halt.**

**"****The ring's gone," said Cris, looking around. "But I thought you might have the mouth organ or something."**

**Dumbledore beamed at her, peering over the top of his half-moon spectacles.**

**"****Very astute, Cris, but the mouth organ was only ever a mouth organ."**

"So the ring was something else?" Padfoot asked.

"I believe so, yes." Dumbledore said.

**And on that enigmatic note he waved to Cris, who understood herself to be dismissed.**

"That's the chapter." McGonagall said handing the book to Snape.

"That was an interesting chapter to say the least." Sirius said.

"Yep," Remus said as Snape started the chapter.


	163. Chapter 14: Felix Felicis

"**Chapter 14: Felix Felicis," **Snape read.

"It sounds like you use the potion." Sirius said.

"Or maybe I pretend to use it on someone else." Cris said.

"Make them feel lucky so they won't get the nerves about something, that's a smart idea." Sirius said.

"Maybe that's what this chapter is about." Remus said.

**Cris had Herbology first thing the following morning. She had been unable to tell Ron and Hermione about her lesson with Dumbledore over breakfast for fear of being over-heard, but she filled them in as they walked across the vegetable patch toward the greenhouses. The weekend's brutal wind had died out at last; the weird mist had returned and it took them a little longer than usual to find the correct greenhouse.**

"You should be able to know your way around by now." Prongs said.

"In Prongslet's defense it's harder to find things in mist." Padfoot said.

"How many times did we get lost in the mist?" Moony asked.

"Point taken." Prongs said.

**"****Wow, scary thought, the boy You-Know-Who," said Ron quietly,****as they took their places around one of the gnarled Snargaluff stumps that formed this terms project, and began pulling on their protective gloves. "But I still don't get why Dumbledore's showing you all this. I mean, it's really interesting and everything, but what's the point?"**

"In order to defeat your enemy you must get to know him, including his past." Dumbledore said.

"It'll make me understand him more, figure out what he did to survive the attack that should have stopped him for good." Cris said.

"Very good Cris, if this was class you would get about 50 points." Dumbledore said.

**"****Not sure yet," said Cris, inserting a gum shield. "But he says it's all important and it'll help me survive."**

"It'll be very important." Keiran said.

"You remember?" Sirius asked.

"I wasn't quite two when the war ended, so I don't really remember, but I do remember that you and mum were scared and worried." Keiran said. Sirius and Robin nodded if they were scared it was probably for Cris.

**"****I think it's fascinating," said Hermione earnestly. "It makes absolute sense to know as much about Voldemort as possible. How else will you find out his weaknesses?"**

**"****So how was Slughorn's latest party?" Cris asked her thickly through the gum shield.**

**"****Oh, it was quite fun, really," said Hermione, now putting on protective goggles. "I mean, he drones on about famous exploits a bit, and he absolutely fawns on McLaggen because he's so well connected, but he gave us some really nice food and he introduced us to Gwenog Jones."**

"Gwenog Jones? The Gwenog Jones?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You and the Holyhead Harpies." Charlie said with a smile and shaking his head.

"Well apparently I play for them." Ginny said.

**"****Gwenog Jones?" said Ron, his eyes widening under his own goggles. "The Gwenog Jones? Captain of the Holyhead Harpies?"**

"That makes me vonder, vat is your full name?" Viktor asked Gwen.

"Guinevere, my parents have a thing for King Arthur. My oldest brother is Arthur, my other brother is Lance and my older sister is Morgan." Gwen said.

"That is cool." Hermione said.

"Your mom told me if you were a boy they would have name you Merlin." Cris said with a smile.

"Oh dear sweet lord, that would have been terrible." Gwen said.

"I thought Beater's don't tend to be captains?" Hermione said.

"It's not common, but it can happen, usually captains are chasers, seekers or keepers." Prongs said.

"**That's right," said Hermione. "Personally, I thought she was a bit full of herself, but —"**

"That does tend to happen after a while." Keiran said.

**"Quite enough chat over here!" said Professor Sprout briskly, bustling over and looking stern. "You're lagging behind, everybody else has started, and Neville's already got his first pod!"**

"Of course he would, he's one of the best in Herbology." Cris said.

"Thanks Cris," Neville said.

"It's true," Hermione said.

**They looked around; sure enough, there sat Neville with a bloody lip and several nasty scratches along the side of his face, but clutching an unpleasantly pulsating green object about the size of a grapefruit.**

Neville couldn't help but grin, he was ecstatic when he found out he was good at something.

"**Okay, Professor, we're starting now!" said Ron, adding quietly, when she had turned away again, "should've used Muffliato, Cris."**

"**No, we shouldn't!" said Hermione at once, looking, as she always did, intensely cross at the thought of the Half-Blood Prince and his spells. "Well, come on… we'd better get going…"**

**She gave the other two an apprehensive look; they all took deep breaths and then dived at the gnarled stump between them.**

**It sprang to life at once; long, prickly, bramble like vines flew out of the top and whipped through the air. One tangled itself in Hermione's hair, and Ron beat it back with a pair of secateurs; Cris succeeded in trapping a couple of vines and knotting them together; a hole opened in the middle of all the tentacle like branches; Hermione plunged her arm bravely into this hole, which closed like a trap around her elbow; Cris and Ron tugged and wrenched at the vines, forcing the hole to open again, and Hermione snatched her arm free, clutching in her fingers a pod just like Neville's. At once, the prickly vines shot back inside, and the gnarled stump sat there looking like an innocently dead lump of wood.**

"And that's why they are interesting." Alice said.

"Well magical ones at least." Cris said.

**"****You know, I don't think I'll be having any of these in my garden when I've got my own place," said Ron, pushing his goggles up onto his forehead and wiping sweat from his face.**

"They are good for your garden though." Neville said.

"I'm sure there are other uses as well." Alice said.

"I hear they make great weapons." Keiran said with a smile.

"Where did you hear that from?" Sirius asked.

"You'll find out later." Keiran said.

"**Pass me a bowl," said Hermione, holding the pulsating pod at arm's length; Cris handed one over and she dropped the pod into it with a look of disgust on her face.**

"You know me so well." Hermione said with a smile.

"Well I should after 5 years." Cris said.

**"****Don't be squeamish, squeeze it out, they're best when they're fresh!" called Professor Sprout.**

**"****Anyway," said Hermione, continuing their interrupted conversation as though a lump of wood had not just attacked them, "Slughorn's going to have a Christmas party, Cris, and there's no way you'll be able to wriggle out of this one because he actually asked me to check your free evenings, so he could be sure to have it on a night you can come."**

"Traitor." Cris said mock glaring at Hermione.

"Well, you should at least give him a chance." Hermione said.

"What if I don't want to?" Cris asked.

"The Christmas one should be more bearable, you can bring a date to that one." Lily said.

"So I can owl Fred and George and we can wreak havoc at the party." Cris said with a grin.

"Sounds like a plan." George said.

"I'll bring the products." Fred said.

"Oh dear Merlin, poor Professor Slughorn." Lily said.

"Boys after my own heart." Prongs said with a smile.

**Cris groaned. Meanwhile, Ron, who was attempting to burst the pod in the bowl by putting both hands on it, standing up, and squashing it as hard as he could, said angrily, "And this is another party just for Slughorn's favorites, is it?"**

**"Just for the Slug Club, yes," said Hermione.**

"And of course I am left out like usual." Ron grumbled.

"Who knows, maybe I'll invite you if Mischief and Trouble can't make it." Cris said.

"We'll agree to that," George said.

"Only if you don't do anything to our Bambi." Fred said.

"Alright," Ron said.

**The pod flew out from under Ron's fingers and hit the green house glass, rebounding onto the back of Professor Sprout's head and knocking off her old, patched hat. Cris went to retrieve the pod; when she got back, Hermione was saying, "Look, I didn't make up the name 'Slug Club' —"**

**"'****Slug Club,'" repeated Ron with a sneer worthy of Malfoy.**

"I'm not like him!" Draco and Ron said at once.

"Well, I don't know, now that we are getting to know each other, you two do seem to get along better." Cris said.

**"It's pathetic. Well, I hope you enjoy your party. Why don't you try hooking up with McLaggen, then Slughorn can make you King and Queen Slug —"**

"Not one word." Lily hissed at the Marauders.

"Now I want to know." Cris said. The Marauders turned to smile at her.

"Well it happened this last Christmas party, we snuck in though, I don't know if it's considered sneaking in when you're invited, anyway, Padfoot had the idea that Lily was the queen of the party and that made me king, you wanna be king." Prongs said.

"Well since we were at a Slug Club party that meant they were Slug Queen and King so Moony, Kit and I transfigured some party hats into crowns and put them onto their heads." Padfoot said.

"And just for the hell of it we transfigured them into slugs, and after a while we turned them back, we got an earful after that." Kit said. Cris and the others laughed while Lily huffed as Snape continued reading.

**"****We're allowed to bring guests," said Hermione, who for some reason had turned a bright, boiling scarlet, "and I was going to ask you to come, but if you think it's that stupid then I won't bother!"**

"You two, this is going to be interesting." Cris said.

"I agree, this is going to be very interesting." Fred said.

**Cris suddenly wished the pod had flown a little farther, so that she need not have been sitting here with the pair of them. Unnoticed by either, she seized the bowl that contained the pod and began to try and open it by the noisiest and most energetic means she could think of; unfortunately, she could still hear every word of their conversation.**

"Oohh, I wonder what they say." Ginny said.

"It should be good." Cris agreed.

**"****You were going to ask me?" asked Ron, in a completely different voice.**

**"****Yes," said Hermione angrily. "But obviously if you'd rather I hooked up with McLaggen…"**

**There was a pause while Cris continued to pound the resilient pod with a trowel.**

**"'****No, I wouldn't,'" said Ron, in a very quiet voice.**

**Cris missed the pod, hit the bowl, and shattered it.**

"Do they start dating soon?" Cris asked the future kids.

"No, there were some problems; they don't get together until a year later." Teddy said.

"I wonder what problems." Cris said.

"I guess we'll find out." Ginny said.

**"****Reparo," she said hastily, poking the pieces with her wand, and the bowl sprang back together again. The crash, however, appeared to have awoken Ron and Hermione to Cris' presence. Hermione looked flustered and immediately started fussing about for her copy of **_**Flesh-Eating Trees of the World**_** to find out the correct way to juice Snargaluff pods; Ron, on the other hand, looked sheepish but also rather pleased with himself.**

"Aw, you're realizing that you love her." Robin said.

"Took them long enough." Cris said.

**"****Hand that over, Cris," said Hermione hurriedly. "It says we're supposed to puncture them with something sharp…"**

**Cris passed her the pod in the bowl; she and Ron both snapped their goggles back over their eyes and dived, once more, for the stump. It was not as though she was really surprised, thought Cris, as she wrestled with a thorny vine intent upon throttling her; she had had an inkling that this might happen sooner or later. But she was not sure how she felt about it…**

"I swear you two are going to drive me crazy." Cris said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"She means that she sees that we love each other but we never really are giving each other the chance." Hermione said.

"Oh," Ron said.

**She was sure that if Cedric was still alive they would be embarrassed to look at each other, let alone talk to each other; what if Ron and Hermione started going out together, then split up? Could their friendship survive it? Cris remembered the few weeks when they had not been talking to each other in the third year; she had not enjoyed trying to bridge the distance between them.**

**And then, what if they didn't split up? What if they became like Bill and Fleur,**

"Are you trying to think of a reason for us to be apart?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so, I guess I'm thinking of if you guys broke up what would happen to our friendship, and if you two get together I might be the third wheel and might not want me around." Cris said.

"Now that's just stupid." Ron said.

"No, it isn't, that's from someone who has never had friends before us and doesn't know how to react like that." Hermione said.

"Cris, we wouldn't leave you." Ron said.

"I know that now." Cris said with a smile.

**and it became excruciatingly embarrassing to be in their presence, so that she was shut out for good?**

"That won't happen." Ron said.

"We won't be all lovey dovey with you right there." Hermione said.

"As long as you aren't all lovey dovey with Fred and George in our presence." Ron said.

"Deal," Cris said with a smile.

**"****Gotcha!" yelled Ron, pulling a second pod from the stump just as Hermione managed to burst the first one open, so that the bowl was full of tubers wriggling like pale green worms.**

**The rest of the lesson passed without further mention of Slughorn's party. Although Cris watched her two friends more closely over the next few days, Ron and Hermione did not seem any different except that they were a little politer to each other than usual. Cris supposed she would just have to wait to see what happened under the influence of butterbeer in Slughorn's dimly lit room on the night of the party. She even sent a letter to Fred and George inviting them or one of them to come with her.**

"I wonder what would've happened." Ron said.

"Something funny probably." Fred said.

**In the meantime, however, she had more pressing worries.**

"I wonder what this time." Sirius said.

"Hopefully something not so dangerous." Lily said.

"I don't think it is." Prongs said.

"It better not be." Lily said.

**Katie Bell was still in St. Mungo's Hospital with no prospect of leaving,**

"Oh, right, she's on the team and with her gone you're one short." Charlie said.

"I wonder who you pick." Ron said.

"I don't know, hopefully not McLaggen." Cris said.

"He's a keeper, not a chaser." George said.

"Right, I don't know then." Cris said.

**which meant that the promising Gryffindor team Cris had been training so carefully since September was one Chaser short.**

"That would suck." Charlie said.

"I thought you would have reserve members just in case something like this happens." Prongs said.

"Guess I forgot about it." Cris said.

"You should assign reserve members." Padfoot said.

**She kept putting off replacing Katie in the hope that she would return, but their opening match against Slytherin was looming, and she finally had to accept that she would not be back in time to play.**

"I hope she'll be back soon." Ron said.

"Me too." Cris said.

**Cris did not think she could stand another full-House tryout. With a sinking feeling that had little to do with Quidditch, she cornered Dean Thomas after Transfiguration one day.**

**Most of the class had already left, although several twittering yellow birds were still zooming around the room, all of Hermione's and Cris' creation; nobody else had succeeded in conjuring so much as a feather from thin air.**

"Conjuring is difficult." Lily said.

"Not for me." Prongs, James, Lily J, Cris and Hermione said.

"Sweet, even my grandkids carry on the legacy." Prongs said.

"Just because we can do it does not mean I like the subject." Lily J said.

"What's your favorite subject then?" Cris asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions." Lily J said.

"That's quite a combination." Ron said.

**"****Are you still interested in playing Chaser?"**

"You go and just ask him? Did he even try out?" Prongs asked.

"I wouldn't ask if he wasn't good." Cris said.

"True," Prongs said.

**"****Wha —? Yeah, of course!" said Dean excitedly. Over Dean's shoulder, Cris saw Seamus Finnegan slamming his books into his bag, looking sour. One of the reasons why Cris would have preferred not to have to ask Dean to play was that she knew Seamus would not like it. On the other hand, she had to do what was best for the team, and Dean had out flown Seamus at the tryouts.**

"Sometimes being Captain you have to do what is best even is this Seamus kid doesn't like it." Prongs said.

"Yeah, Prongs wanted to keep certain members on the team but some of the people who tried out were better than them so he put them on reserve." Padfoot said.

**"****Well then, you're in," said Cris. "There's a practice tonight, seven o'clock."**

**"****Right," said Dean. "Cheers, Cris! Blimey, I can't wait to tell Ginny!"**

"Oh yeah, I'm dating him, I wonder how long that lasts." Ginny said.

"Hopefully not that long." Neville said.

"Don't worry; I'm sure we'll get together." Ginny said.

**He sprinted out of the room, leaving Cris and Seamus alone together, an uncomfortable moment made no easier when a bird dropping landed on Seamus's head as one of Hermione's canaries whizzed over them.**

**Seamus was not the only person disgruntled by the choice of Katie's substitute. There was much muttering in the common room about the fact that Cris had now chosen two of her class-mates for the team.**

"Yeah, I got grief for it too, don't let it get to you." Prongs said.

**As Cris had endured much worse mutterings than this in her school career, she was not particularly bothered, but all the same, the pressure was increasing to provide a win in the upcoming match against Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, Cris knew that the whole House would forget that they had criticized her and swear that they had always known it was a great team. If they lost… well, Cris thought wryly, she had still endured worse mutterings…**

"I think I've had almost the every single person at that school mad at me at some point." Cris said.

"Probably the only person to have that happen to them while in school." Ginny said.

"Yeah, probably." Cris said.

**Cris had no reason to regret her choice once she saw Dean fly that evening; he worked well with Ginny and Demelza. The Beaters, Peakes and Coote, were getting better all the time. The only problem was Ron.**

"Why is it always me?" Ron asked.

"Sounds like you are having confidence problems again." Charlie said.

"We really need to work on that." Bill said.

"And we will." The twins said.

**Cris had known all along that Ron was an inconsistent player who suffered from nerves and a lack of confidence, and unfortunately, the looming prospect of the opening game of the season seemed to have brought out all his old insecurities.**

"Oh Ron, you won it fair and square, I would think that would help you." Charlie said.

"Not really," Ron said, "Do I ever get over my nerves?"

"Eventually," Keiran said.

"That's good," Ron said.

**After letting in half a dozen goals, most of them scored by Ginny,**

"Ah, sibling rivalry." Tonks said.

"That's always fun." Moony said looking over to Kit.

"We've certainly had fun." Kit said.

"Us too," Lily J, James, Al, Scarlett and Keiran said.

"Quidditch is no fun without it." Padfoot said.

"Only because your brother is on the Slytherin team." Prongs said.

**his technique became wilder and wilder, until he finally punched an oncoming Demelza Robins in the mouth.**

"You have no sense of coordination, do you?" Tonks asked.

"That's rich coming from you." Charlie said with a teasing smile.

"Shut it you." Tonks said.

**"****It was an accident, I'm sorry, Demelza, really sorry!" Ron shouted after her as she zigzagged back to the ground, dripping blood everywhere. "I just —"**

**"****Panicked," Ginny said angrily, landing next to Demelza and examining her fat lip. "You prat, Ron, look at the state of her!"**

"Ginny, don't call your brothers' names." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sorry mum," Ginny said.

**"****I can fix that," said Cris, landing beside the two girls, pointing her wand at Demelza's mouth, and saying "Episkey." "And Ginny, don't call Ron a prat, you're not the Captain of this team —"**

"Doesn't mean you can't call him a prat." Bill pointed out.

"I know," Cris said with a smile.

"**Well, you seemed too busy to call him a prat and I thought someone should —"**

"Ginevra!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"I think I deserved it though." Ron said.

"You really need to learn to calm your nerves." Cris said.

"Meditating helps." Gwen said. "My brother does it a lot."

"Which brother?" Cris asked.

"Lance," Gwen said.

"That explains a lot." Cris said.

**Cris forced herself not to laugh though she smiled.**

"Thanks Bolt," Ron muttered.

**"In the air, everyone, let's go…"**

**Overall it was one of the worst practices they had had all term, though Cris did not feel that honesty was the best policy when they were this close to the match. **

"Sometimes lying will give people more confidence." Prongs said.

"And the by the day of the match we beat the other team." Padfoot said.

**"Good work, everyone, I think we'll flatten Slytherin," she said bracingly, and the Chasers and Beaters left the changing room looking reasonably happy with themselves.**

"I highly doubt that, I know how to put on a show." Ginny said.

**"I played like a sack of dragon dung," said Ron in a hollow voice when the door had swung shut behind Ginny.**

"No, you don't stink,"

"And you don't flop."

"Fred, George!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

**"No, you didn't," said Cris firmly. "You're the best Keeper I tried out, Ron. Your only problem is nerves."**

**She kept up a relentless flow of encouragement all the way back to the castle, and by the time they reached the second floor, Ron was looking marginally more cheerful.**

"And it will be, you guys will win." Neville said.

"By some miracle." Ron said.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Bill said.

**When Cris pushed open the tapestry to take their usual shortcut up to Gryffindor Tower, however, they found themselves looking at Dean and Ginny,**

"Oh no," Ginny said.

"What could you two be doing?" George asked.

"Somehow I have a feeling we don't want to know." Bill said.

**who were locked in a close embrace and kissing fiercely as though glued together.**

"What!?" exclaimed her brothers and parent's.

"Um, you know you are supposed to kiss your boyfriends, right?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, bu we'd rather not see it, because we will beat the living shit out of them." Bill said.

"That's just what brothers do." James said.

"And it's annoying." Lily J said.

"I agree," Scarlett, Victoire, Kit, Gwen and Ginny said.

"You'll get used to it after a while." Robin said.

"I doubt it." The five girls said.

"You will, and you'll laugh about it for years to come." Robin said.

**Cris had to fight the urge to smile, Ginny, Hermione and her talked about guys late at night sometimes back at the Burrow and Ginny told Cris of her and Dean's relationship. **

"You told her?" Ron asked.

"Of course, girls need their girl time." Ginny said.

"Yep, there is only so much guy stuff I can take." Cris said.

"Maybe I should buy you some make up for your birthday." Gwen said.

"That'll give the guys a shock." Cris said with a smile.

"It definitely will." Hermione said.

**Ron's voice broke her out of her thoughts and her happy feeling.**

"Happy feeling?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, she's my friend and I'm happy she's found someone even if it's for a short while." Cris said.

"Is it like that with every single girl?" Ron asked.

"Yep," the girls said.

**"Oy!"**

**Dean and Ginny broke apart and looked around. "What?" said Ginny.**

**"I don't want to find my own sister snogging people in public!"**

"Well he does have a point, that's what broom cupboards and bathrooms are for." Tonks said.

"Oy, don't go giving our sister snogging advice." Charlie said.

"Well I'm not just giving Ginny advice, I'm giving all the girls advice." Tonks said with a smile.

"Dora, don't give Cris anymore advice." Sirius said.

"Okay Siri," Tonks said.

**"This was a deserted corridor till you came butting in!" said Ginny.**

"Yeah, that really wasn't a smart decision." Ginny said.

"I don't know, I've caught Padfoot a lot of times." Prongs said.

**Dean was looking embarrassed. He gave Cris a grin which Cris returned with a little wink which Ron didn't see because he was fuming at Ginny.**

**"Er… c'mon, Ginny," said Dean, "let's go back to the common room…"**

**"You go!" said Ginny. "I want a word with my dear brother!" Dean left, looking as though he was not sorry to depart the scene.**

"I would want to leave the scene too if I was him." Neville said.

**"Right," said Ginny, tossing her long red hair out of her face and glaring at Ron, "let's get this straight once and for all. It is none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron —"**

**"Yeah, it is!" said Ron, just as angrily. "D' you think I want people saying my sister's a —"**

"People don't call me that, do they?" Ginny asked.

"No, they don't, just don't listen to them." Luna said.

**"A what?" shouted Ginny, drawing her wand. "A what, exactly?"**

"**He doesn't mean anything, Ginny —" said Cris automatically, "He's just being a prat." **

"Thank you Cris, I agree." Ginny said.

"Well he really was at the moment." Ron said.

"**Cris, butt out." Ron snarled.**

**"Oh yes he does!" she said, flaring up at Cris. "Just because he's never snogged anyone in his life, just because the best kiss he's ever had is from our Auntie Muriel —"**

"That is why you never anger girls, little brother." George said.

"Just agree with what they say." Fred said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ron said looking at Hermione out of the side of his eyes.

**"Shut your mouth!" bellowed Ron, bypassing red and turning maroon.**

**"No, I will not!" yelled Ginny, beside herself. "I've seen you with Phlegm, hoping she'll kiss you on the cheek every time you see her, it's pathetic! If you went out and got a bit of snogging done yourself, you wouldn't mind so much that everyone else does it!"**

**Ron had pulled out his wand too; Cris stepped swiftly between them.**

"You are either crazy or suicidal." Bill said.

"Um, both?" Cris asked.

"That sounds about right." Sirius said.

"**You don't know what you're talking about!" Ron roared, trying to get a clear shot at Ginny around Cris, who was now standing in front of her with her arms outstretched. "Just because I don't do it in public —!"**

**Ginny screamed with derisive laughter, trying to push Cris out of the way.**

"**Been kissing Pigwidgeon, have you? Or have you got a picture of Auntie Muriel stashed under your pillow?" **

"Remind me not to get into a fight with my sister." Fred whispered.

"Me too," George said.

**"You —"**

**A streak of orange light flew under Cris left arm and missed Ginny by inches; Cris pushed Ron up against the wall.**

**"Don't be stupid —"**

**"Cris has kissed Cedric and she's with Fred and George!" shouted Ginny, who sounded close to tears now. "And Hermione snogged Viktor Krum, it's only you who acts like it's something disgusting, Ron, and that's because you've got about as much experience as a twelve-year-old!"**

"You know I just want to protect you right?" Ron asked.

"I know Ron, it's just annoying sometimes." Ginny said.

"Brothers are like that, Artie and Lance are like that all the time with me and Morgan." Gwen said.

"I know the feeling with this one and Keiran." Lily J said pointing to her twin and her oldest god brother.

**And with that, she stormed away. Cris quickly let go of Ron; the look on his face was murderous. They both stood there, breathing heavily, until Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, appeared around the corner, which broke the tension.**

"**C'mon," said Cris, as the sound of Filch's shuffling feet reached their ears.**

**They hurried up the stairs and along a seventh-floor corridor. "Oy, out of the way!" Ron barked at a small girl who jumped in fright and dropped a bottle of toad spawn.**

"Nice Ron," Cris said sarcastically.

"You are really in a mood." Hermione said.

**Cris couldn't help but think that Ron was really acting childish; didn't he notice that they were growing older and having a boyfriend was common for girls their age? Heck she hadn't even told anyone she lost her virginity, that was a little personal. **

"And yet we heard about that." Sirius said.

"Yeah, that is a little embarrassing." Cris said blushing brightly.

**Cris really wanted to hit Ron, she understood that Ginny is his sister but that doesn't mean he needs to control her life. It just reminded her of Gwen, her brothers Arthur and Lance were overprotective too. Cris found it sweet but she didn't think Gwen had a boyfriend at the moment. And that brought back to the beginning of the summer with the bridge collapse, Gwen's father just barely escaped death, he just got off the bridge when it collapsed. **

"Thank god," Gwen said.

"I was worried about that." Cris said.

"**D'you think Hermione did snog Krum?" Ron asked abruptly, as they approached the Fat Lady. Cris gave a guilty start and wrenched her thoughts away from her Muggle friend.**

"**What?" she said confusedly. "Oh… er…" The honest answer was "yes," but she did not want to give it. However, Ron seemed to gather the worst from the look on Cris' face.**

**"Dilligrout," he said darkly to the Fat Lady, and they climbed through the portrait hole into the common room.**

**Neither of them mentioned Ginny or Hermione again; indeed, they barely spoke to each other that evening and got into bed in silence, each absorbed in her own thoughts, Cris lay awake for a long time, looking up at the canopy of her four-poster and thinking about Fred and George again. She could almost feel the invisible touch of lips against her skin and it made her all hot and tingly again. **

"I don't want to hear this!" Sirius said sticking his fingers in his ears.

"Hum while you're at it so you don't hear what's going on." Cris said. Sirius started humming and Snape continued reading.

**Cris fell asleep with that thought in mind and for once she didn't have nightmares. When Cris woke up the next morning feeling happy, but by midday she would have given anything to slug Ron. Ron seemed to have become, overnight, as touchy and ready to lash out as the average Blast-Ended Skrewt. Cris spent the day attempting to keep the peace between Ron and Hermione with no success; finally, Hermione departed for bed in high dudgeon, and Ron stalked off to the boys' dormitory after swearing angrily at several frightened first years for looking at him.**

"Ron, you really need to learn some anger management." Bill said.

**To Cris' dismay, Ron's new aggression did not wear off over the next few days. Worse still, it coincided with an even deeper dip in his Keeping skills, which made him still more aggressive, so that during the final Quidditch practice before Saturdays match, he failed to save every single goal the Chasers aimed at him, but bellowed at everybody so much that he reduced Demelza Robins to tears.**

"You seriously need a calming draught." Charlie said.

"No kidding," Cris said.

**"You shut up and leave her alone!" shouted Peakes, who was about two-thirds Ron's height, though admittedly carrying a heavy bat.**

"I really could use a whack with it." Ron said.

"Yes, you could have." Cris said.

**"ENOUGH!" bellowed Cris, who had seen Ginny glowering in Ron's direction and, remembering her reputation as an accomplished caster of the Bat-Bogey Hex, soared over to intervene before things got out of hand.**

**"Peakes, go and pack up the Bludgers. Demelza, pull yourself together, you played really well today, Ron…" she waited until the rest of the team were out of earshot before saying it, "you're my best mate, but carry on treating the rest of them like this and I'm going to kick you off the team."**

"That's a little harsh, but if it works then good." Charlie said.

**She really thought for a moment that Ron might hit her,**

"You better not." Prongs said.

"I would never." Ron said.

"Good." Prongs said.

**but then something much worse happened: Ron seemed to sag on his broom; all the fight went out of him and he said, "I resign. I'm pathetic."**

"You better not resign this close to a match." Charlie said.

"You better not let him resign." Bill said to Cris.

"I won't." Cris said.

**"You're not pathetic and you're not resigning!" said Cris fiercely, seizing Ron by the front of his robes. "You can save anything when you're on form, it's a mental problem you've got!" **

"That is not the best choice of words." Remus said.

**"You calling me mental?"**

"Everyone is in their own way. You have a very bad problem with nerves for example." Gwen said.

"Yeah, but I still could've worded it better." Cris said.

**"Yeah, maybe I am!"**

**They glared at each other for a moment, then Ron shook his head wearily. "I know you haven't got any time to find another Keeper, so I'll play tomorrow, but if we lose, and we will, I'm taking myself off the team."**

"You won't lose, I have a feeling Cris will make it all better." Charlie said.

"But using the potion is illegal for games." Hermione said.

"Maybe I pretend to slip him some so he feels lucky." Cris said with a shrug.

"That isn't against the rules at all." Remus said.

**Nothing Cris said made any difference. She tried boosting Ron's confidence all through dinner, but Ron was too busy being grumpy and surly with Hermione to notice. Cris persisted in the common room that evening, but her assertion that the whole team would be devastated if Ron left was somewhat undermined by the fact that the rest of the team was sitting in a huddle in a distant corner, clearly muttering about Ron and casting him nasty looks.**

"I hope I wasn't there." Ginny said.

"I don't think you were." Keiran said.

**Finally Cris tried getting angry again in the hope of provoking Ron into a defiant, and hopefully goal-saving, attitude, but this strategy did not appear to work any better than encouragement; Ron went to bed as dejected and hopeless as ever.**

**Cris lay awake for a very long time in the darkness. She did not want to lose the upcoming match; not only was it her first as Captain, but she was determined to beat Draco Malfoy at Quidditch even if she could not yet prove her suspicions about him. Yet if Ron played as he had done in the last few practices, their chances of winning were very slim…**

"They do seem rather hopeless." Ron said.

"I'm sure you'll do your best." Cris said.

**If only there was something she could do to make Ron pull himself together… make him play at the top of his form… something that would ensure that Ron had a really good day…**

**And the answer came to Cris in one, sudden, glorious stroke of inspiration.**

"It is the Felix Felicis. Or pretending to put a drop in his drink." Neville said.

**Breakfast was the usual excitable affair next morning; the Slytherins hissed and booed loudly as every member of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall. Cris glanced at the ceiling and saw a clear, pale blue sky: a good omen.**

**The Gryffindor table, a solid mass of red and gold, cheered as Cris and Ron approached. Cris grinned and waved; Ron grimaced weakly and shook his head.**

"**Cheer up, Ron!" called Lavender. "I know you'll be brilliant!"**

**Ron ignored her.**

"**Tea?" Cris asked him. "Coffee? Pumpkin juice?"**

"**Anything," said Ron glumly, taking a moody bite of toast.**

**A few minutes later Hermione, who had become so tired of Ron's recent unpleasant behavior that she had not come down to breakfast with them, paused on her way up the table.**

"**How are you both feeling?" she asked tentatively, her eyes on the back of Ron's head.**

"**Fine," said Cris, who was concentrating on handing Ron a glass of pumpkin juice.**

"**There you go, Ron. Drink up."**

**Ron had just raised the glass to his lips when Hermione spoke sharply.**

"**Don't drink that, Ron!"**

**Both Cris and Ron looked up at her.**

"**Why not?" said Ron.**

**Hermione was now staring at Cris as though she could not believe her eyes.**

"**You just put something in that drink."**

"**Excuse me?" said Cris.**

"**You heard me. I saw you. You just tipped something into Ron's drink. You've got the bottle in your hand right now!"**

"**I don't know what you're talking about," said Cris, stowing the little bottle hastily in her pocket.**

"I hope it was just a fake out." Hermione said.

"I believe it is. Faking doing something like that will be good, Ron will play pretty good during this game." Remus said.

**"Ron, I warn you, don't drink it!" Hermione said again, alarmed, but Ron picked up the glass, drained it in one gulp, and said,**

**"Stop bossing me around, Hermione."**

**She looked scandalized. Bending low so that only Cris could hear her, she hissed, "You should be expelled for that. I'd never have believed it of you, Cris!"**

**"Look who's talking," she whispered back. "Confunded anyone lately?"**

"Now is not the time for blackmail, Cris." Lily said.

**She stormed up the table away from them. Cris watched her go without regret. Hermione had never really understood what a serious business Quidditch was.**

"But that doesn't mean you need to cheat though." Charlie said.

"Who said I cheated?" Cris asked.

"It was implied though." Charlie said.

"That doesn't mean I did it though." Cris said hotly glaring at Charlie.

**She then looked around at Ron, who was smacking his lips.**

"**Nearly time!' said Cris blithely.**

**The frosty grass crunched underfoot as they strode down to the stadium.**

"**Pretty lucky the weathers this good, eh?" Cris asked Ron.**

"You are playing it very well." Ginny said.

"She is a very good actress when we were younger anyway." Gwen said.

**"Yeah," said Ron, who was pale and sick-looking.**

"That isn't the effects of the potion." Snape said.

"So Cris didn't give him any of the lucky potion." Charlie asked.

"I don't think so." Snape said.

**Ginny and Demelza were already wearing their Quidditch robes and waiting in the changing room.**

**"Conditions look ideal," said Ginny, ignoring Ron. "And guess what? That Slytherin Chaser Vaisey — he took a Bludger in the head yesterday during their practice, and he's too sore to play! And even better than that — Malfoy's gone off sick too!"**

"Now that is bad luck." Draco said.

"But the thing about your chaser has nothing to do with being the luck potion." Ginny said.

**"What?" said Cris, wheeling around to stare at her. "He's ill? What's wrong with him?"**

**"No idea, but it's great for us," said Ginny brightly.**

"It certainly is." Draco said.

"I wonder if you're actually sick or if you are working on something for Voldemort." Padfoot said.

"It could be anything." Draco said.

**"They're playing Harper instead; he's in my year and he's an idiot."**

"He is an idiot." Draco said.

"No, he is more like Crabbe and Goyle." Ginny said.

"Except less stupid and not as big." Luna said.

**Cris smiled back vaguely, but as she pulled on her scarlet robes her mind was far from Quidditch. Malfoy had once before claimed he could not play due to injury, but on that occasion he had made sure the whole match was rescheduled for a time that suited the Slytherins better. Why was he now happy to let a substitute go on? Was he really ill, or was he faking?**

**"Fishy, isn't it?" she said in an undertone to Ron. "Malfoy not playing?"**

**"Lucky, I call it," said Ron, looking slightly more animated. "And Vaisey off too, he's their best goal scorer, I didn't fancy — hey!" he said suddenly, freezing halfway through pulling on his Keepers gloves and staring at Cris.**

**"What?"**

**"I… you…" Ron had dropped his voice, he looked both scared and excited. "My drink… my pumpkin juice… you didn't…?"**

"I really don't think you put anything in it." Ron said.

"I don't think I did." Cris said.

**Cris raised her eyebrows, but said nothing except, "We'll be starting in about five minutes, you'd better get your boots on."**

**They walked out onto the pitch to tumultuous roars and boos. One end of the stadium was solid red and gold; the other, a sea of green and silver. Many Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had taken sides too: Amidst all the yelling and clapping Cris could distinctly hear the roar of Luna Lovegood's famous lion-topped hat.**

**Cris stepped up to Madam Hooch, the referee, who was standing ready to release the balls from the crate.**

**"Captains shake hands," she said, and Cris had her hand crushed by the new Slytherin Captain, Urquhart. "Mount your brooms. On the whistle… three… two… one…"**

**The whistle sounded, Cris and the others kicked off hard from the frozen ground, and they were away.**

**Cris soared around the perimeter of the grounds, looking around for the Snitch and keeping one eye on Harper, who was zigzagging far below her. Then a voice that was jarringly different to the usual commentator's started up.**

"I wonder who is doing commentary." Ginny said.

"We'll soon find out." Neville said.

"I hope it's someone good." Ron said.

"Commentary is the best part." Prongs said with a smile.

**"Well, there they go, and I think we're all surprised to see the team that Potter's put together this year. Many thought, given Ronald Weasley's patchy performance as Keeper last year, that he might be off the team, but of course, a close personal friendship with the Captain does help…"**

"Who the heck is the commentator so I can punch him?" Charlie asked.

**These words were greeted with jeers and applause from the Slytherin end of the pitch. Cris craned around on her broom to look toward the commentator's podium. A tall, skinny blond boy with an upturned nose was standing there, talking into the magical megaphone that had once been Lee Jordan's; Cris recognized Zacharias Smith,**

"That prat?" Ginny asked.

"This is not going to be good." George said.

**a Hufflepuff player whom she heartily disliked.**

"How did he even get into Hufflepuff?" Tonks asked.

"Now that, I don't have an answer for." McGonagall said. "Though his did take a while."

"I'm not surprised." Tonks said.

**"Oh, and here comes Slytherin's first attempt on goal, it's Urquhart streaking down the pitch and —"**

**Cris' stomach turned over.**

**"— Weasley saves it, well, he's bound to get lucky sometimes, I suppose…"**

"Oh will you shut up, we like funny Commentary." Padfoot said.

"But who?" Neville asked.

"Either you or Luna." Prongs said.

"I don't know," Luna said.

"I think you'll be great." Draco whispered in her ear.

"I'll think about it." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

**"That's right, Smith, he is," muttered Cris, grinning to herself,**

"At least, I hope you didn't." Sirius said.

**as she dived amongst the Chasers with her eyes searching all around for some hint of the elusive Snitch.**

**With half an hour of the game gone, Gryffindor were leading sixty points to zero, Ron having made some truly spectacular saves, some by the very tips of his gloves, and Ginny having scored four of Gryffindor's six goals. This effectively stopped Zacharias wondering loudly whether the two Weasleys were only there because Cris liked them, and he started on Peakes and Coote instead.**

"Why won't he bash the Slytherin team?" Frank asked.

"Who knows with him." Ginny said.

**"Of course, Coote isn't really the usual build for a Beater," said Zacharias loftily, "they've generally got a bit more muscle —"**

**"Hit a Bludger at him!"**

"Do it!" cried most of the room.

**Cris called to Coote as she zoomed past, but Coote, grinning broadly, chose to aim the next Bludger at Harper instead, who was just passing Cris in the opposite direction. Cris was pleased to hear the dull thunk that meant the Bludger had found its mark.**

"Well at least a player is out." Sirius said.

**It seemed as though Gryffindor could do no wrong. Again and again they scored, and again and again, at the other end of the pitch, Ron saved goals with apparent ease. He was actually smiling now, and when the crowd greeted a particularly good save with a rousing chorus of the old favorite "Weasley Is Our King," he pretended to conduct them from on high.**

**"Thinks he's something special today, doesn't he?" said a snide voice, and Cris was nearly knocked off her broom as Harper collided with her hard and deliberately.**

"Foul," snarled the group again.

**"Your blood-traitor pal…"**

**Madam Hooch's back was turned, and though Gryffindors below shouted in anger, by the time she looked around, Harper had already sped off. Her shoulder aching, Cris raced after him, determined to ram him back…**

**"And I think Harper of Slytherin's seen the Snitch!" said Zacharias Smith through his megaphone. "Yes, he's certainly seen something Potter hasn't!"**

**Smith really was an idiot, thought Cris, hadn't he noticed them collide? But next moment, his stomach seemed to drop out of the, sky — Smith was right and Cris was wrong: Harper had not sped upward at random; he had spotted what Harry had not: The Snitch was speeding along high above them, glinting brightly against the clear blue sky.**

**Cris accelerated; the wind was whistling in her ears so that it drowned all sound of Smith's commentary or the crowd, but Harper was still ahead of he, and Gryffindor was only a hundred points up; if Harper got there first Gryffindor had lost… and now Harper was feet from it, his hand outstretched…**

**"Oy, Harper!" yelled Cris in desperation. "How much did Malfoy pay you to come on instead of him?"**

"Is that cheating?" Gwen asked.

"It isn't, as long as you don't touch them then it is fine." Charlie said.

**She did not know what made her say it, but Harper did a double-take; he fumbled the Snitch, let it slip through his fingers, and shot right past it. Cris made a great swipe for the tiny, fluttering ball and caught it.**

"Yes!" cried the fans in the room.

**"YES!" Cris yelled.**

**Wheeling around, she hurtled back toward the ground, the Snitch held high in he hand. As the crowd realized what had happened, a great shout went up that almost drowned the sound of the whistle that signaled the end of the game.**

**"Ginny, where're you going?" yelled Cris, who had found herself trapped in the midst of a mass midair hug with the rest of the team, but Ginny sped right on past them until, with an almighty crash, she collided with the commentators podium.**

"Finally someone shuts him up." Bill said.

"I hope you hurt him, but not too bad." Charlie said.

**As the crowd shrieked and laughed, the Gryffindor team landed beside the wreckage of wood under which Zacharias was feebly stirring;**

"He deserved it." Fred said.

**Cris heard Ginny saying blithely to an irate Professor McGonagall, "Forgot to brake, Professor, sorry." **

"Worst excuse,"

"Ever, little sis,"

"You need to work on a better excuse." The twins said.

**Laughing, Cris broke free of the rest of the team and hugged Ginny, but let go quickly. Avoiding her gaze, she clapped cheering Ron on the back instead as, all enmity forgotten, the Gryffindor team left the pitch arm in arm, punching the air and waving to their supporters.**

**The atmosphere in the changing room was jubilant. "Party up in the common room, Seamus said!" yelled Dean exuberantly. "C'mon, Ginny, Demelza!"**

**Ron and Cris were the last two in the changing room. They were just about to leave when Hermione entered. She was twisting her Gryffindor scarf in her hands and looked upset but determined. "I want a word with you, Cris." She took a deep breath. "You shouldn't have done it. You heard Slughorn, its illegal."**

**"What are you going to do, turn us in?" demanded Ron.**

**"What are you two talking about?" asked Cris, turning away to hang up her robes so that neither of them would see her grinning,**

**"You know perfectly well what we're talking about!" said Hermione shrilly. "You spiked Ron's juice with lucky potion at breakfast! Felix Felicis!"**

**"No, I didn't," said Cris, turning back to face them both.**

**"Yes you did, Cris, and that's why everything went right, there were Slytherin players missing and Ron saved everything!"**

"I'm a good Keeper." Ron said.

"You are when you're not nervous." Cris said.

**"I didn't put it in!" said Cris, grinning broadly. She slipped her hand inside her jacket pocket and drew out the tiny bottle that Hermione had seen in her hand that morning. It was full of golden potion and the cork was still tightly sealed with wax.**

"You didn't put it in." Charlie said amazed.

"I had a feeling that I didn't." Cris said.

"You are a marauder alright." Prongs said with a laugh.

**"I wanted Ron to think I'd done it, so I faked it when I knew you were looking." She looked at Ron. "You saved everything because you felt lucky. You did it all yourself."**

**She pocketed the potion again.**

**"There really wasn't anything in my pumpkin juice?" Ron said, astounded. "But the weather's good… and Vaisey couldn't play… I honestly haven't been given lucky potion?"**

**Cris shook her head. Ron gaped at her for a moment, then rounded on Hermione, imitating her voice. "You added Felix Felicis to Ron's juice this morning, that's why he saved everything! See! I can save goals without help, Hermione!"**

**"I never said you couldn't — Ron, you thought you'd been given it too!"**

**But Ron had already strode past her out of the door with his broomstick over his shoulder.**

**"Er," said Cris into the sudden silence; she had not expected her plan to backfire like this,**

"Bolt, you're plans never go according to plan." Ron said.

"You really need to stop trying." Hermione said.

**"shall… shall we go up to the party, then?"**

**"You go!" said Hermione, blinking back tears. "I'm sick of Ron at the moment, I don't know what I'm supposed to have done…"**

"Well if that was a plan to get them together that failed badly." Robin said.

"No kidding," Remus said.

**And she stormed out of the changing room too.**

"And now you three are mad with each other." Bill said.

"Hopefully it doesn't last too long." Charlie said.

**Cris walked slowly back up the grounds toward the castle through the crowd, many of whom shouted congratulations at her, but she felt a great sense of letdown; she had been sure that if Ron won the match, he and Hermione would be friends again immediately. She did not see how she could possibly explain to Hermione that what she had done to offend Ron was kiss Viktor Krum, not when the offense had occurred so long ago.**

"It was only one kiss, and it was after the ball." Hermione said.

**Cris could not see Hermione at the Gryffindor celebration party, which was in full swing when she arrived. Renewed cheers and clapping greeted her appearance, and she was soon surrounded by a mob of people congratulating her. What with trying to shake off the Creevey brothers, who wanted a blow-by-blow match analysis,**

"Hmm, I would have figured they try to kiss me or something by now." Cris said.

"If they do I would punch them." George and Fred said.

**and the large group of boys that encircled her, laughing at her least amusing comments and puffing out their chests, it was some time before he could try and find Ron. At last, she extricated herself from Roderick Vane, who was hinting heavily that he would like to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with her. As she was ducking toward the drinks table, she walked straight into Ginny, Arnold the Pygmy Puff riding on her shoulder and Crookshanks mewing hopefully at her heels.**

**"Looking for Ron?" she asked, smirking. "He's over there, the filthy hypocrite."**

"Wait, what am I doing now?" Ron asked.

"I don't want to know." Hermione said.

**Cris looked into the corner she was indicating. There, in full view of the whole room, stood Ron wrapped so closely around Lavender Brown it was hard to tell whose hands were whose.**

"You and Lavender? Really?" Hermione asked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cris asked.

"I have no clue." Ron said.

**"It looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it?" said Ginny dispassionately. "But I suppose he's got to refine his technique somehow. Good game, Cris."**

"Nice change in topic." Bill said.

"We always do that abruptly." Charlie said.

"That's true." Bill said.

**Ginny patted her on the arm and walked away to get Butterbeer, Crookshanks trotting behind her keeping an eye on Arnold. **

**Cris turned away from Ron, who did not look like he would be surfacing soon, just as the portrait hole was closing. With a sinking feeling, she thought she saw a mane of bushy brown hair whipping out of sight.**

"And I saw." Hermione said.

"You must be heartbroken." Ginny said.

"Well you're together now and that's all that matters." Cris said.

"Right," Hermione said with a smile and leaned into Ron. Ron looked over at Cris and gave her a big smile.

**She darted forward, sidestepped Roderick Vane again, and pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady. The corridor outside, seemed to be deserted.**

**"Hermione?"**

**She found her in the first unlocked classroom she tried. She was sitting on the teacher's desk, alone except for a small ring of twittering yellow birds circling her head, which she had clearly just conjured out of midair. Cris could not help admiring her spell-work at a time like this.**

"It helps me relieve stress when I practice spells." Hermione said.

"Everyone has a stress reliever." Gwen said.

**"Oh, hello, Cris," she said in a brittle voice. "I was just practicing."**

**"Yeah… they're — er — really good…" said Cris.**

**She had no idea what to say to her. She was just wondering whether there was any chance that she had not noticed Ron,**

"Oh, I bet I noticed alright," Hermione said.

"One can hope." Cris said with a shrug.

**that she had merely left the room because the party was a little too rowdy, when she said, in an unnaturally high-pitched voice, "Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations."**

"**Yeah, Mia, if you want to talk about it –" Cris started to say.**

"**I don't really want to, but how can I not—" she said but was cut off.**

**The door behind them burst open. To Cris' horror, Ron came in, laughing, pulling Lavender by the hand.**

"Of all the places to pick." Charlie said.

"Very bad choice." Bill said.

"The worst." The twins said.

**"Oh," she said, drawing up short at the sight of Cris and Hermione.**

"I take it I didn't know you were in there." Ron said.

"You really should look just in case." Cris said.

"Right," Ron said blushing brightly.

**"Oops!" said Lavender, and she backed out of the room, giggling. The door swung shut behind her.**

**There was a horrible, swelling, billowing silence. Hermione was staring at Ron, who refused to look at her, but said with an odd mixture of bravado and awkwardness, "Hi, Cris! Wondered where you'd got to!"**

"I'm such an idiot." Ron muttered.

"Yes you are," Hermione said kissing his cheek.

"But you're our idiot." Cris said with a smile.

**Hermione slid off the desk. The little flock of golden birds continued to twitter in circles around her head so that she looked like a strange, feathery model of the solar system.**

**"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," she said quietly. "She'll wonder where you've gone."**

**She walked very slowly and erectly toward the door. Cris glanced at Ron, who was looking relieved that nothing worse had happened.**

"Anything could happen; I'm surprised Cris hasn't hit me yet." Ron said.

"Oh, I think I'm going to." Cris said.

"Great," he muttered.

**"Oppugno!" came a shriek from the doorway.**

"You didn't," Prongs said wide eyed.

"It seems I did." Hermione said.

"Remind you of someone Prongs?" Padfoot asked glancing at Lily.

"Yeah, but we're together now, and that's all that matters." Prongs said.

**Cris spun around to see Hermione pointing her wand at Ron, her expression wild: The little flock of birds was speeding like a hail of fat golden bullets toward Ron, who yelped and covered his face with his hands, but the birds attacked, pecking and clawing at every bit of flesh they could reach.**

"Not cool." Ron said.

"That should tell you not to break someone's heart." Fred said.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." George said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ron said eyeing Hermione hoping she won't doing anything like that to him anytime soon.

**"Gerremoffme!" he yelled, but with one last look of vindictive fury, Hermione wrenched open the door and disappeared through it. Cris thought she heard a sob before it slammed. Cris turned back to Ron and slapped him when she could get a good clean shot at his face and followed after Hermione.**

"And that's what happens when you've pissed off your two best friends, who happen to be girls." Remus said.

"That's the chapter." Snape said. He handed it to Moody to start the next chapter.


	164. Chapter 15: The Unbreakable Vow

"**Chapter 15: The Unbreakable Vow," **Moody read.

"It seems you find out about that." Sirius said.

"I wonder how." Cris said.

"Probably eavesdropping, you are really good at that." Draco said.

**Snow was swirling against the icy windows once more; Christmas was approaching fast. Hagrid had already single-handedly delivered the usual twelve Christmas trees to the Great Hall; garlands of holly and tinsel had been twisted around the banisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glowed from inside the helmets of suits of armour and great bunches of mistletoe had been hung at intervals along the corridors. Large groups of boys tended to converge underneath the mistletoe bunches every time Cris went past, which caused blockages in the corridors; fortunately, however, Cris' frequent night-time wanderings had given her an unusually good knowledge of the castle's secret passageways, so that she was often, without too much difficulty, to navigate mistletoe-free routes between classes.**

"That's always a good thing." Sirius said.

"I wonder how far these guys will go." Cris said.

"I hope not to the extreme." Prongs said.

**Ron, who might once have found the necessity of these detours excuse for jealousy rather than hilarity, simply roared with laughter about it all. Although Cris much preferred this new laughing, joking Ron to the moody, aggressive model she had been enduring for the last few weeks, the improved Ron came at a heavy price.**

"Having to deal with Lavender, great." Cris said.

"There is only so much of her I can take." Hermione said.

"Me too," Cris said.

"How bad is she?" Gwen asked.

"Remember that one girl in Primary who was all girlie and goody?" Cris asked.

"Lucy?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, her, that's Lavender times about 5." Cris said.

"Dang, that's crazy." Gwen said.

**Firstly, Cris had to put up with the frequent presence of Lavender Brown, who seemed to regard any moment that she was not kissing Ron as a moment wasted;**

"That isn't much of a relationship." Bill said.

"What about the talking?" Tonks asked.

"Knowing Lavender Brown she wouldn't want to talk." Cris said.

"So it's mainly a physical relationship? That's not healthy." Tonks said.

"What do you expect from Lavender Brown though?" Hermione asked.

"True," Cris said.

**and secondly, Cris found herself once more the best friend of two people who seemed unlikely ever to speak to each other again.**

"How on earth do the two of you get married?" Charlie asked.

"I have no idea." Ron said.

"Well, I hope we don't have another fight." Cris said.

"That was awful." Hermione said. They didn't notice the sad smiles on the future kids' faces, Cris and Ron had another fight when they were on the run.

**Ron, whose hands and forearms still bore scratches and cuts from Hermione's bird attack, was taking a defensive and resentful tone.**

"Of course you were." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry," Ron said.

"It hasn't happened yet, so it's okay." Hermione said kissing his cheek.

**"****She can't complain," he told Cris. "She snogged Krum. So she's found out someone wants to snog me too. Well, it's a free country. I haven't done anything wrong."**

"You might not have done anything wrong but you did break her heart." Remus said.

"Yeah, you don't want to do that, believe me, I know." Sirius said.

"You would know, Pads." Prongs said with a laugh.

**Cris did not answer, but pretended to be absorbed in the book they were supposed to have read before Charms next morning (Quintessence: A Quest). Determined as she was to remain friends with both Ron and Hermione, she was spending a lot of time with her mouth shut tight.**

"Which isn't that unusual when it comes to it." Cris said.

"Nope, it's when she's quiet that you have to be careful." Ron said.

"Same with her father." Sirius said with a smile.

**"****I never promised Hermione anything," Ron mumbled. "I mean, all right, I was going to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with her, but she never said… just as friends… I'm a free agent…"**

"So, if I meant it as a date, none of this would have happened?" Hermione asked.

"Probably." Ron said with a shrug.

"Boys are so weird." Hermione huffed.

"I agree," Cris and Ginny said.

**Cris turned a page of Quintessence, aware that Ron was watching her. Ron's voice trailed away in mutters, barely audible over the loud crackling of the fire, though Cris thought she caught the words "Krum" and "Can't complain" again.**

**Hermione's schedule was so full that Cris could only talk to her properly in the evenings, when Ron was, in any case, so tightly wrapped around Lavender that he did not notice what Cris was doing.**

"Well at least that won't be happening." Hermione said.

"Yep," Ron said kissing her head.

**Hermione refused to sit in the common room while Ron was there, so Cris generally joined her in the library, which meant that their conversations were held in whispers.**

"I wonder if there is a charm to make it so we can only talk in whispers there." Hermione said.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Cris said.

"There isn't," McGonagall said.

**"****He's at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes," said Hermione, while the librarian, Madam Pince, prowled the shelves behind them. "I really couldn't care less."**

**She raised her quill and dotted an 'i' so ferociously that she punctured a hole in her parchment. Cris said nothing. She thought her voice might soon vanish from the lack of use. She bent a little lower over Advanced Potion-Making and continued to make notes on Everlasting Elixirs, occasionally pausing to decipher the prince's useful additions to Libatius Borage's text.**

**"****And incidentally," said Hermione, after a few moments, "you need to be careful."**

"About what?" Fleur asked.

"I think it'll explain." Cris said.

**"****For the last time," said Cris, speaking in a slightly hoarse tone after three-quarters of an hour of silence, "I am not giving back this book. I've learned more from the Half-blood prince than Snape or Slughorn have taught me in —"**

**Yet again, ****Cris**** just managed to suppress a snort.**

**"****I'm not talking about your stupid so-called prince," said Hermione, giving his book a nasty look as though it had been rude to her. "I'm talking about earlier. I was walking to the bathroom and there was a bunch of guys standing outside the boy's bathroom. I heard Roderick Vane talking about finding a way to slip you love potion.**

"That's illegal though." Bill said.

"It wasn't until I came along." Padfoot said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Cris asked.

"That is a story I will tell you in time, and it was a prank." Sirius said.

"It was pretty funny too." Robin said.

**They're all hoping they're going to get you to take them to Slughorn's party, and they all seem to have bought Fred and George's love potions, which I'm afraid to say probably work —"**

"We should definitely watch that." Fred said.

"Someone will actually have a chance and then we will have to seriously maim them." George said.

**"Why didn't you confiscate them then?" demanded Cris, it seemed extraordinary that Hermione's mania for upholding the rules could have abandoned her at this crucial juncture.**

"**They didn't have the potions with them in the bathroom," said Hermione scornfully, "They were just discussing tactics. As I doubt the Half-blood prince" she gave the book another scornful look "could dream up an antidote for a dozen different love potions at once,**

"I'm sure there is something in there." Lily said.

"You know who he is?" Cris asked.

"Yes, and I'm sure you will too by the end of this book." Lily said.

**I'd just invite someone to go with you, that'll stop all the others thinking they've still got a chance. It's tomorrow night, they're getting desperate."**

"**Too late, Fred is coming with me. George had to do something so Fred is coming." Cris said with a smile. **

"**Oh, so when will he come?" Hermione asked looking up from their homework. Cris fished out the letter again and reread it. **

_**Bambi, **_

_**The both of us would love to come with you, but unfortunately only one of us can come. So Fred will be there at around 7:30, we can't leave the store alone at the moment. Fred will be there to scare off any other guys. So have fun with Mischief, he'll tell me everything that happens when he gets back. **_

_**Love,**_

_**George**_

"**Around 7:30." Cris said. **

"**Good, plenty of time. Have you heard from Sirius recently?" she asked. **

"**We talked last night. Keiran is doing good, apparently he is trying to talk." Cris said with a smile. **

"**Well anyway, be careful what you drink, Roderick Vane seems pretty desperate." Hermione said. **

"If he does we'll beat the day lights out of him." Fred said with a growl.

"Nobody touches our girl." George said.

**She hitched up the long roll of parchment on which she was writing her Arithmancy essay and continued to scratch away with her quill. Cris watched her with her mind a long way away.**

"**Hang on a moment," she said slowly. "I thought Filch had banned anything bought at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"**

"But that'll make people want them more though." Remus said.

"When you make something illegal you makes people want to do them." Robin said.

"Which is why some of the Quidditch fouls are kept secret." Sirius said.

"Because some people might want to do them." Kit said staring at Padfoot.

"Who me?" Padfoot asked.

"Yes, I seem to remember you going after your brother every time we played against Slytherin." Moony said. Padfoot just smiled as the Marauder's shook their heads.

**"And when has anyone ever paid attention to what Filch has banned?"**

"Never," said the pranksters.

**asked Hermione, still concentrating on her essay.**

**"But I thought all the owls were being searched. So how come these guys are able to bring love potions into the school?"**

**"Fred and George send them disguised as perfumes and cough potions," said Hermione. "It's part of their Owl order service."**

"Got to admit that is pretty clever." Tonks said.

"Though we should really watch who we're sending these things to." Fred said.

"Yeah, don't want anything happening to our girl." George said.

**"You know a lot about it."**

**Hermione gave her the kind of nasty look she had just given her copy of Advanced Potion-Making**

"So now you're glaring at me?" Cris asked with an amused smile.

"Sorry," Hermione said sheepishly.

**"It was all on the back of the bottles they showed Ginny and me in the summer," she said coldly, "I don't go around putting potions in people's drinks… or pretending too either, which is just as bad…"**

"It isn't, I just boosted his confidence." Cris said.

**"Yeah, well, never mind that," said Cris quickly. "The point is, Filch is being fooled isn't he? These guys are getting stuff into the school disguised as something else! So why couldn't Malfoy have brought the necklace into the school —?"**

"That is a good theory but Dark Magic can't be disguised." Remus said.

"Thankfully," Tonks said.

**"Oh, Cris… not that again…"**

**"Come on, why not?" demanded Cris.**

**"Look," sighed Hermione, "Secrecy Sensors detect jinxes, curses, and concealment charms, don't they? They're used to find dark magic and dark objects. They'd have picked up a powerful curse, like the one in the necklace, within seconds. But something that's just been put in the wrong bottle wouldn't register — anyway Love potions aren't dark or dangerous -"**

"They can be though." Kingsley said.

**"Easy for you to say," muttered Cris, thinking of Roderick Vane.**

**"— so it would be down to Filch to realize it wasn't a cough potion, and he's not a very good wizard, I doubt he can tell one potion from —"**

**Hermione stopped dead; Cris had heard it too. Somebody had moved close behind them among the dark bookshelves. They waited, and a moment later the vulture-like countenance of Madam Pince appeared around the corner, her sunken cheeks, her skin like parchment, and her long hooked nose illuminated unflatteringly by the lamp she was carrying.**

**"The library is now closed," she said, "Mind you return anything you have borrowed to the correct — what have you been doing to that book, you depraved girl?" **

"It's just a book." Ron said.

**"It isn't the library's, it's mine!" said Cris hastily, snatching his copy of Advanced Potion-Making off the table as she lunged at it with a claw-like hand.**

**"Spoiled!" she hissed. "Desecrated, befouled!"**

"She's acting like it's damaged beyond repair." Charlie said.

"That's Madame Pince for you." Bill said.

**"It's just a book that's been written on!" said Cris, tugging it out of her grip.**

**She looked as though she might have a seizure; Hermione, who had hastily packed her things, grabbed Cris by the arm and frog marched her away.**

**"She'll ban you from the library if you're not careful. Why did you have to bring that stupid book?"**

**"It's not my fault she's barking mad, Hermione. Or d'you think she overheard you being rude about Filch? I've always thought there might be something between them…"**

"Cris, please don't go there." Sirius said looking slightly green.

"Sorry," Cris said with a smile.

**"Oh, ha ha…"**

**Enjoying the fact that they could speak normally again, they made their way along the deserted lamp-lit corridors back to the common room, arguing whether or not Filch and Madam Pince were secretly in love with each other.**

"Like normal teenage girls." Lily said.

"We can be normal." Cris and Hermione said.

**"Baubles" said Cris to the Fat Lady, this being the new, festive password.**

**"Same to you," said the fat lady with a roguish grin, and she swung forward to admit them.**

**"Hi, Cris!" said Roderick Vane, the moment she had climbed through the portrait hole. "Fancy a gillywater?"**

"He doesn't have any subtlety." Sirius said.

"Don't take it." Prongs said.

**Hermione gave her a "what-did-I-tell-you?" look over her shoulder.**

"**No thanks," said Cris quickly. "I don't like it much."**

"**Well, take these anyway," said Roderick, thrusting a box into her hands. "Chocolate Cauldrons, they've got Firewhiskey in them. My gran sent them to me, but I don't like them."**

"What gran sends Firewhiskey in chocolate cauldrons?" Neville said.

"Though the chocolate sounds good." Remus and Teddy said.

"You and your chocolate." Keiran and Robin said.

**"Oh — right — thanks a lot." said Cris, who could not think what else to say. "Er — I'm just going over here with…"**

**She hurried off behind Hermione, her voice tailing away feebly.**

**"Told you," said Hermione succinctly, "Maybe you should tell them about Fred, sooner they'll all leave you alone and you can —"**

**But her face suddenly turned blank; she had just spotted Ron and Lavender, who were intertwined in the same armchair.**

"Great," Ron said, "when do I break it off with her?"

"Soon enough." Victoire said.

"Good," Ron said.

**"Well, good night, Cris" said Hermione, though it was only seven o'clock in the evening, and she left for the girls' dormitory without another word.**

**Cris went to bed comforting herself that there was only one more day of lessons to struggle through, plus Slughorn's party, after which she and Ron would depart together for the Burrow. She would see Sirius, Robin and Keiran again, and Fred and George and possibly Remus. It now seemed impossible that Ron and Hermione would make up with each other before the holidays began, but perhaps, somehow, the break would give them time to calm down, think better of their behavior…**

**But her hopes were not high, and they sank still lower after enduring a Transfiguration lesson with them both next day. They had just embarked upon the immensely difficult topic of human transfiguration; working in front of mirrors, they were supposed to be changing the color of their own eyebrows. Hermione laughed unkindly at Ron's disastrous first attempt, during which he somehow managed to give himself a spectacular handlebar moustache;**

The group laughed and Ron blushed.

"It's not that hard." Prongs said.

"For you maybe." Lily said.

**Ron retaliated by doing a cruel but accurate impression of Hermione jumping up and down in her seat every time Professor McGonagall asked a question,**

"How you two ever got together is beyond me." Al said.

"It not going to happen now, so we're good." Ron said.

**which Lavender and Parvati found deeply amusing and which reduced Hermione to the verge of tears again. She raced out of the classroom on the bell, leaving half her things behind; Cris, deciding that her need of hitting Ron won't do Hermione any good so she went after her.**

**She finally tracked her down as she emerged from a girl's bathroom on the floor below. She was accompanied by Luna Lovegood, who was patting her vaguely on the back.**

**"Oh, hello, Cris," said Luna. "Did you know that your eyebrows are bright yellow?" **

"**No, hold on." Cris said. She concentrated on changing her eyebrows back to black. "How's that?" **

"**Back to normal." Luna said.**

"**I have your stuff Mia," Cris said. **

**"Oh, yes," said Hermione in a choked voice, taking her things and turning away quickly to hide the fact she was wiping her eyes with her pencil case. "Thank you, Bolt. Well, I'd better get going…"**

**And she hurried off, without ever giving Cris any time to offer words of comfort.**

**"She's a bit upset," said Luna. "I thought at first it was Moaning Myrtle in there, but it turned out to be Hermione. She said something about Ron Weasley…"**

**"Yeah, they've had a row," said Cris.**

"That's one way to call it." Ginny said.

"I don't think there is any better way to describe it." Cris said.

"**He says funny things sometimes, doesn't he?" said Luna as they set off down the corridor together. "But he can be a bit unkind. I noticed that last year."**

"**I s'pose," said Cris. Luna was demonstrating her usual knack of speaking uncomfortable truths; she had never met anyone quite like her. "So have you had a good term?"**

"**Oh, it's been all right," said Luna. "A bit lonely without the D.A. Ginny's been nice, though. She stopped two boys in our Transfiguration class calling me 'Loony' the other day."**

"I always do when I hear it." Ginny said.

"I know, Gin." Luna said with a kind smile.

"**Well at least Ginny stopped them, if I was there I would have." Cris said. **

"**I know, Cris. So what are your plans for Christmas?" Luna asked as they walked away from the bathroom. **

"**I'm heading back to The Burrow with Ron. My godfather and his family don't live too far from there." Cris said. **

"**Oh yeah, I remember that, how is your godson?" Luna asked.**

"**He's a cutie, I didn't get to spend too much time with him but I can't wait to see all of them again." Cris said with a smile. **

"**So who are you taking to Slughorn's Christmas party?" she asked.**

"**Fred's coming, George couldn't come so it's just him, which is fine, and I'll see them both again on Christmas." Cris said. **

"At least we'll all be together on Christmas." George said.

"Yeah, I have a lot of Christmas' to make up for." Sirius said.

"You don't have too." Cris said blushing brightly.

"Of course I do, I'm your godfather, and I'm supposed to spoil you." Sirius said.

"**AHA!" **

"Great who was that?" Tonks asked.

"If I have to guess, I'd say Peeves heard Cris say she was taking Fred." Bill said.

**screamed a voice from overhead and both of them jumped; unnoticed by either of them, they had just passed underneath Peeves,**

"Well at least all the guys will know that you're already taking someone." Fred said.

**who was hanging upside down from a chandelier and grinning maliciously at them.**

"**Potty asked Prankster Weasley to go to the party! Potty lurves Freddie! Potty luuuuuurves Freddie!"**

"Well everyone will know soon enough." Bill said.

"Maybe they'll leave me alone." Cris said.

"I doubt it." Remus said.

**And he zoomed away cackling and shrieking, "Potty loves Freddie!"**

"**Nice to keep these things private," said Cris. And sure enough, in no time at all the whole school seemed to know that Cristal Potter was taking Fred Weasley to Slughorn's party, that meant Fred was coming back to the school. **

"**Why didn't you tell me that you've been talking to Fred and George?" Ron asked.**

"**Why is it any of your business who I talk to?" Cris asked raising an eyebrow.**

"She does have a point." Remus said.

"Sorry," Ron said.

"It's fine." Cris said.

"**Of course they've been talking; they've been dating since Valentine's Day." Ginny said. **

"**People seem to forget that I'm taken." Cris said glancing around spotting Roderick Vane talking with some of his friends a on the other end of the table. **

**Ginny got up from where she was sitting with Ron to where Dean was sitting. A long way along the table Hermione was sitting alone, playing with her stew. Cris noticed Ron looking at her furtively.**

**"You could say sorry," suggested Cris bluntly.**

**"What, and get attacked by another flock of canaries?" muttered Ron.**

"I don't think I'd be in the mood for an apology." Hermione said.

"I wouldn't be either." Gwen said.

**"What did you have to imitate her for?"**

**"She laughed at my moustache!"**

**"So did I, it was the stupidest thing I've ever seen."**

"I don't think I can pull it off." Ron said.

"Well you're always clean shaven in the future so I have no clue." Keiran said.

"Who isn't clean shaven?" Ginny asked.

"Well dad isn't, he still has the same style as now. Charlie has a little soul patch, Fred has a moustache, and George has a moustache and a soul patch." Scarlett said.

"Good, I've always liked this style." Sirius said.

**But Ron did not seem to have heard; Lavender had just arrived with Parvati. Squeezing herself in between Cris and Ron, Lavender flung her arms around Ron's neck. **

"Great, more of that." Cris said.

"At least we never really kissed anybody in front of each other like that." Prongs said.

"**Hi, Cris," said Parvati who, like Cris, looked faintly embarrassed and bored by the behavior of their two friends.**

"**Hi," said Cris, "How're you? You're staying at Hogwarts, then? I heard your parents wanted you to leave."**

"**I managed to talk them out of it for the time being," said Parvati. "That Katie thing really freaked them out, but as there hasn't been anything since…**

"That's because it nothing won't happen until about April to June." Charlie said.

"That does seem the time frame." Bill said.

**Oh, hi, Hermione!"**

**Parvati positively beamed. Cris could tell that she was feeling guilty for having laughed at Hermione in Transfiguration. She looked around and saw that Hermione was beaming back, if possible even more brightly. Cris smiled at shook her head. **

"**Hi, Parvati!" said Hermione, ignoring Ron and Lavender completely. "Are you going to Slughorn's party tonight?"**

"**No invite," said Parvati gloomily. "I'd love to go, though, it sounds like it's going to be really good… You're going, aren't you?"**

"**Yes, I'm meeting Cormac at eight, and we're —"**

"I'm what?!" Hermione asked shocked.

"It seems like you are going with McLaggen." Ron said.

"I bet she's doing it to get back at you." Cris said.

"That seems about right." Hermione said.

**There was a noise like a plunger being withdrawn from a blocked sink, and Ron surfaced. Hermione acted as though she had not seen or heard anything.**

"— **we're going up to the party together."**

"**Cormac?" said Parvati. "Cormac McLaggen, you mean?"**

"**That's right," said Hermione sweetly. "The one who almost" - she put a great deal of emphasis on the word — "became Gryffindor Keeper."**

"Way to rub it in." Bill said wincing.

"Okay, that may have been a little overboard." Hermione said.

"**Are you going out with him, then?" asked Parvati, wide-eyed.**

"**Oh - yes - didn't you know?" said Hermione, with a most un-Hermione-ish giggle.**

"**No!" said Parvati, looking positively agog at this piece of gossip. "Wow, you like your Quidditch players, don't you? First Krum, then McLaggen."**

"That you do, Ron is good if he can get the nerves under control." Tonks said.

"Well, I have to say Quidditch players have really good bodies." Cris said.

"How would you know?" Sirius asked glaring at the twins. Fred and George yelped and shrank back hoping to become invisible.

"I've seen the guys without their shirts on, good grief Siri; get your mind out of the gutter." Cris said.

"**I like really good Quidditch players," Hermione corrected her,**

"Now add salt to the wounds and Ron is in agony." George said.

"Girls can be brutal." Charlie said.

"Is that why you've been single for so long?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I just haven't found the right girl yet." Charlie mumbled.

"Don't worry Charlie, Angelina is great." George said.

"You'll get along just fine." Fred said.

**still smiling. "Well, see you… Got to go and get ready for the party…"**

**She left. At once Lavender and Parvati put their heads together to discuss this new development, with everything they had ever heard about McLaggen, and all they had ever guessed about Hermione. Ron looked strangely blank and said nothing. Cris was wondering if McLaggen was the right choice for revenge though. **

"Well now that I think about it, he kind of is." Cris said.

**At 7:30 Cris headed down to the Entrance Hall to meet Fred, she hadn't seen him or George in months, even though it was only one of them she was happy nonetheless. Cris decided to go with the dark blue dress and her hair let loose down her back. When she came to the Entrance Hall she noticed that there was a large group of guys there staring at her hungrily, Cris ignored them and spotted Fred leaning against the wall. When he spotted her he waved and she made her way to him. She leapt into his arms and kissed him and hugged him. **

"**Now that's a welcoming." Fred said with a grin. **

"**Glad you can make it." Cris said kissing him once more. **

"**So where is this party at?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked on. **

"**Slughorn's office," said Cris leading Fred up the stairs as he had no idea where the party was. "There's supposed to be a vampire coming." **

"**Too bad Remus ain't here then." Fred said with a laugh. **

"Actually vampires and werewolves get along okay." Remus said.

"Really?" Cris asked. "I would think that they hate each other."

"There are a few skirmishes every once in a while but other than that we get along fine." Remus said.

**They laughed and talked about prank ideas all the way to Slughorn's office where they heard sounds of laughter, music, and loud conversations were growing louder with each step they took. **

"Well, at least we aren't lost." Fred said.

"If we did get lost I would just pull of the Marauder's Map and find it that way." Cris said with a grin.

"Ah, the map." Fred said with a smile.

**Whether it had been built that way, or because he had used magical trickery to make it so, Slughorn's office was much larger than the usual teacher's study. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson, and gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were all inside a vast tent. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the center of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light. Loud singing accompanied by what sounded like mandolins issued from a distant corner; a haze of pipe smoke hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation, and a number of house-elves were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were bearing, so that they looked like little roving tables.**

"**Cris, m'girl!" boomed Slughorn, almost as soon as Cris and Fred had squeezed in through the door. "Come in, come in, so many people I'd like you to meet!"**

**Slughorn was wearing a tasseled velvet hat to match his smoking jacket. Gripping Cris' arm so tightly he might have been hoping to Disapparate with her, Slughorn led her purposefully into the party; Cris seized Fred's hand and dragged him along with her. **

"**Cris, I'd like you to meet Eldred Worple, an old student of mine, author of Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires — and, of course, his friend Sanguini."**

"Is it safe to have a vampire in a room full of people?" Gwen asked.

"I'm sure Worple and Slughorn took the proper precautions." Robin said.

"At least I would hope so." Sirius said.

**Worple, who was a small, stout, bespectacled man, grabbed Cris' hand and shook it enthusiastically; the vampire Sanguini, who was tall and emaciated with dark shadows under his eyes, merely nodded. He looked rather bored. A gaggle of girls was standing close to him, looking curious and excited.**

"What is it with girls and the undead?" Keiran asked.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, just something Muggles think are vampires, really pathetic actually." Keiran said.

"I agree," Teddy said, "werewolves too, while I'm thinking about it."

"Do they get better or worse?" Cris asked.

"Depends really, Van Helsing was a good movie, and it had vampires, werewolves, Frankenstein and Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." James said.

"Only because in that one Dracula had a cure for werewolves because they were working for him and the main character became a werewolf, killed Dracula and then was cure." Al said.

"A cure for being a werewolf?" Remus asked.

"Only in a movie." Teddy said sadly.

"**Cristal Potter, I am simply delighted!" said Worple, peering shortsightedly up into Cris' face. "I was saying to Professor Slughorn only the other day, 'Where is the biography of Cristal Potter for which we have all been waiting?'"**

"Would this be it?" Cris asked.

"No, but there is one. It is pretty accurate too." Keiran said.

"From what we've read so far." Teddy said.

**"Er," said Cris, "were you?"**

**"Just as modest as Horace described!" said Worple. "But seriously"— his manner changed; it became suddenly business-like — "I would be delighted to write it myself — people are craving to know more about you, dear girl, craving! If you were prepared to grant me a few interviews, say in four- or five-hour sessions,**

"Four or five hour sessions? Is he flipping crazy?" Cris asked her voice raising a few octaves.

"Don't worry Prongslet, I won't let that happen." Sirius said.

**why, we could have the book finished within months. And all with very little effort on your part, I assure you — ask Sanguini here if it isn't quite — Sanguini, stay here!" added Worple, suddenly stern, for the vampire had been edging toward the nearby group of girls, a rather hungry look in his eye.**

"And that's why you don't have vampires at parties." Remus said.

"At least we don't feel the urge to drink people's blood." Moony said.

"**Here, have a pasty," said Worple, seizing one from a passing elf and stuffing it into Sanguini's hand before turning his attention back to Cris.**

"**My dear girl, the gold you could make, you have no idea —"**

"I have enough money as is, I don't need more." Cris said.

"**I'm definitely not interested," Cris Harry firmly, "and I've just seen a friend of mine, sorry." She pulled Fred after her into the crowd; she had indeed just seen a long mane of brown hair disappear between what looked like two members of the Weird Sisters.**

"**Hermione! Hermione!"**

"**Cris! There you are, thank goodness! Hi, Fred, George, whichever one you are!" **

"**I'm Fred, Hermione, can't you tell after 6 years?" Fred asked with a grin. Hermione just chuckled and turned back to Cris.**

"**What's happened to you?" asked Cris, for Hermione looked distinctly disheveled, rather as though she had just fought her way out of a thicket of Devil's Snare.**

"I hope it wasn't Devil's Snare." Hermione said with a shiver.

"We've had enough of that stuff." Cris said in agreement.

"**Oh, I've just escaped — I mean, I've just left Cormac,"**

"Good," Ron said.

**she said. "Under the mistletoe," she added in explanation, as Cris continued to look questioningly at her**

"**Serves you right for coming with him," she told her severely.**

"**I thought he'd annoy Ron most," said Hermione dispassionately. "I debated for a while about Zacharias Smith, but I thought, on the whole —"**

"Yeah, McLaggen would annoy me more." Ron said.

"**You considered Smith?" said Cris, revoked.**

"**Yes, I did, and I'm starting to wish I'd chosen him, McLaggen makes Grawp look a gentleman. Let's go this way, we'll be able to see him coming, he's so tall…" The three of them made their way over to the other side of the room, scooping up goblets of mead on the way, realizing too late that Professor Trelawney was standing there alone.**

"Great," Cris said.

"Just leave and don't talk to her." Sirius said.

"I think we do." Cris said.

**They grabbed their drinks and moved away, Trelawney didn't seem to notice them at all and Cris could smell cooking sherry again. **

**Cris pulled Fred and Hermione over so where they could talk. "Let's get something straight. Are you planning to tell Ron that you interfered at Keeper try-outs?" **

"**You interfered?" Fred asked wide-eyed at Hermione. **

"**Only a little," Hermione said, "Do you really think I'd stoop that low?"**

**Cris looked at her shrewdly. "Hermione, if you can ask out McLaggen —"**

**"There's a difference," said Hermione with dignity. "I've got no plans to tell Ron anything about what might, or might not, have happened at Keeper try-outs."**

**"Good," said Cris fervently. "Because he'll just fall apart again, and we'll lose the next match —"**

"**He still have a problem with nerves then?" Fred asked.**

"**Only a lot." Cris said. **

"Thanks Cris," Ron said.

"I only speak the truth." Cris said with a smile.

"Yeah, I just need to learn to control it." Ron said.

"We'll work on it." Bill promised.

"**Quidditch!" said Hermione angrily. "Is that all you and boys care about?**

"No," Cris and most of the boys said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know, Cris." Hermione said.

**Cormac hasn't asked me one single question about myself, no, I've just been treated to 'A Hundred Great Saves Made by Cormac McLaggen' nonstop ever since — oh no, here he comes!" She moved so fast it was as though she had Disapparated; one moment she was there, the next, she had squeezed between two guffawing witches and vanished.**

"**Seen Hermione?" asked McLaggen, forcing his way through the throng a minute later.**

"**No, sorry," said Cris, and she turned quickly to Fred, who was smiling at her and opened his mouth to ask something but before someone called her name.**

"**Cristal Potter!" said Professor Trelawney in deep, vibrant tones, noticing him for the first time.**

"**Oh, hello," said Cris unenthusiastically.**

"**My dear girl!" she said in a very carrying whisper. "The rumors! The stories! 'The Chosen One'! Of course, I have known for a very long time… The omens were never good, Cris… But why have you not returned to Divination? For you, of all people, the subject is of the utmost importance!"**

"More like a load of horse shit." Charlie said.

"Charlie!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"**Ah, Sybill, we all think our subject's most important!" said a loud voice, and Slughorn appeared at Professor Trelawney's other side, his face very red, his velvet hat a little askew, a glass of mead in one hand and an enormous mince pie in the other. "But I don't think I've ever known such a natural at Potions!" said Slughorn, regarding Cris with a fond, if bloodshot, eye. "Instinctive, you know — like her mother! I've only ever taught a few with this kind of ability, I can tell you that, Sybill — why even Severus —" **

"Don't let Snape hear that." George whispered.

**And to Cris' horror, Slughorn threw out an arm and seemed to scoop Snape out of thin air toward them.**

"Why would I even be there?" Snape asked to himself.

**"Stop skulking and come and join us, Severus!" hiccupped Slughorn happily. "I was just talking about Cris' exceptional potion-making! Some credit must go to you, of course, you taught her for five years!"**

"This is not going to go well." Tonks said.

**Trapped, with Slughorn's arm around her shoulders, Snape looked down his hooked nose at Cris, his black eyes narrowed.**

"**Funny, I never had the impression that I managed to teach Potter anything at all."**

"Well, even with you as her teacher she managed an O in her O.W.L.s." Sirius said with pride in his eyes.

"**Well, then, it's natural ability!" shouted Slughorn. "You should have seen what she gave me, first lesson, Draught of Living Death — never had a student produce finer on a first attempt, I don't think even you, Severus —"**

"**Really?" said Snape quietly, his eyes still boring into Cris, who felt a certain disquiet. The last thing she wanted was for Snape to start investigating the source of this newfound brilliance at Potions.**

"**Remind me what other subjects you're taking, Cris?" asked Slughorn.**

"**Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology…"**

"**All the subjects required, in short, for an Auror," said Snape with the faintest sneer.**

"**Yeah, well, that's what I'd like to do," said Cris defiantly.**

**"And a great one you'll make too!" boomed Slughorn.**

"**I agree, she was born for it." Fred said kissing her temple. **

"Probably not the best time for that." Remus said.

"Yeah, probably not the best time, he'll more than likely comment on how Fred and George are like her father and godfather." Robin said.

**Snape was sneering at Fred as kissed her and then back at Cris. "You seem to find someone who is just like your father and godfather, I guess the saying is true, girls do go for guys who are like their father's." **

**Cris glared at him as did Fred. But before either of them could say anything Cris saw something that could raise her spirits: **

"What?" Prongs asked.

"If you'll be quiet then we'll find out." Lily said.

**Draco Malfoy**

"Um, why would seeing me raise your spirits?" Draco asked.

"I have no clue." Cris said.

**being dragged by the ear**

"Yes!" cried some of the room.

"What did I do?" Draco asked.

"We'll find out." Luna said.

**toward them by Argus Filch.**

"I wonder why you're in trouble." Tonks said.

"I guess we'll find out." Draco said.

"**Professor Slughorn," wheezed Filch, his jowls aquiver and the maniacal light of mischief-detection in his bulging eyes, "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"**

"I highly doubt he did." Lily said.

**Malfoy pulled himself free of Filch's grip, looking furious. "All right, I wasn't invited!" he said angrily. "I was trying to gate crash, happy?"**

"Crashing parties is fun, if you do it right." Padfoot said.

**"No, I'm not!" said Filch, a statement at complete odds with the glee on his face. "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the headmaster say that night-time prowling's out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?"**

**"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," said Slughorn, waving a hand. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco.**

"Great," moaned some of the room.

**Filch's expression of outraged disappointment was perfectly predictable; but why, Cris wondered, watching him, did Malfoy look almost equally unhappy?**

"I probably did." Draco said.

**And why was Snape looking at Malfoy as though both angry and… was it possible?… a little afraid?**

**But almost before Cris had registered what she had seen, Filch had turned and shuffled away, muttering under his breath; Malfoy had composed his face into a smile and was thanking Slughorn for his generosity, and Snape's face was smoothly inscrutable again.**

"**It's nothing, nothing," said Slughorn, waving away Malfoy's thanks. "I did know your grandfather, after all…"**

"**He always spoke very highly of you, sir," said Malfoy quickly. "Said you were the best potion-maker he'd ever known…"**

"He is in our time." Kit said with a shrug.

"I'm buttering him up, I wonder what for." Draco said.

"We'll find out soon enough I think." Cris said.

**Cris stared at Malfoy. It was not the sucking-up that intrigued her; she had watched Malfoy do that to Snape for a long time. It was the fact that Malfoy did, after all, look a little ill. This was the first time she had seen Malfoy close up for ages; she now saw that Malfoy had dark shadows under his eyes and a distinctly greyish tinge to his skin.**

"**I'd like a word with you, Draco," said Snape suddenly.**

"**Now, Severus," said Slughorn, hiccupping again, "it's Christmas, don't be too hard —"**

"**I am his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be," said Snape curtly. "Follow me, Draco."**

"Snape hasn't punished him before, why would he do so now?" Ginny whispered. Neville just shrugged.

**They left, Snape leading the way, Malfoy looking resentful. Cris turned to Fred who looked like he wanted to follow them as well and Cris smiled and motioned him to follow her. **

"**I wonder what that was about." Fred said. **

"**We can follow them." Cris whispered. She started to open up her little purse that had an undetectable extension charm on it and reached in.**

"**If we do we'll get caught, Snape can't do anything to me, but you can still get detention." Fred said. **

"**I have something that'll help, though you might want to crouch a bit." Cris said as she pulled out the cloak. **

"**Is that what I think it is?" Fred asked. Cris just smiled as she threw it over the both of them. Fred had to crouch to make sure their feet weren't seen and started in the direction that Snape and Malfoy went to. **

"No fair, Fred got to use the cloak and not me." George said.

"I'll use it with you if you would like." Cris said.

"Okay," George said.

**It was difficult finding Snape and Malfoy. Cris and Fred ran down the corridor, the noise of their feet masked by the music and loud talk still issuing from Slughorn's office behind them. Perhaps Snape had taken Malfoy to his office in the dungeons… or perhaps he was escorting him back to the Slytherin common room… Cris and Fred pressed their ears against door after door as they dashed down the corridor until, with a great jolt of excitement, they crouched down to the keyhole of the last classroom in the corridor and heard voices.**

"… **cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled —"**

"It would be good because you won't have to do what Voldemort wants you to do." Cris said.

"Yeah, if it was that simple." Draco said.

"Nothing is ever that simple." Ron said.

"**I didn't have anything to do with it, all right?"**

"Do with what?" Ron asked.

"Probably have something to do with Katie being cursed." Cris said.

"**I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it."**

"**Who suspects me?" said Malfoy angrily. "For the last time, I didn't do it, okay? That Bell girl must've had an enemy no one knows about — **

"Katie isn't one to have any enemies." Ginny said.

**don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work — I can stop you!"**

**There was a pause and then Snape said quietly, "Ah… Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?"**

"**I'm not trying to conceal anything from him; I just don't want you butting in!"**

"Ah, you are keeping secrets." Sirius said.

"Does every Black learn Occulmency?" Cris asked.

"Pretty much," Padfoot said.

"You know it?" Prongs asked.

"Yes, I just choose not to learn it." Padfoot said.

**Cris pressed her ear still more closely against the keyhole…**

**What had happened to make Malfoy speak to Snape like this — Snape, toward whom he had always shown respect, even liking?**

"**So that is why you have been avoiding me this term? You have feared my interference? You realize that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco —"**

"They'd be in big trouble." Fred said.

"Yep," Charlie said.

"**So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!" jeered Malfoy.**

**There was another pause. Then Snape said, "You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things." **

"Is it because he is one of your snakes or is it because he us your godson?" McGonagall asked.

"You know the answer to that." Snape said.

"**You'd better stop telling me to come to your office then!"**

"**Listen to me," said Snape, his voice so low now that Cris and Fred had to push their ears very hard against the keyhole to hear. "I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco —"**

"**Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection!**

"You can't break an Unbreakable Vow, if you do, you die." Mr. Weasley said.

**It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!"**

"Hopefully it won't work." Padfoot said.

"**What is your plan?"**

**"It's none of your business!"**

"**If you tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you…"**

"**I have all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone!"**

"Like Crabbe and Goyle are help." Cris said.

"**You were certainly alone tonight, which was foolish in the extreme, wandering the corridors without lookouts or backup, these are elementary mistakes —"**

"**I would've had Crabbe and Goyle with me if you hadn't put them in detention!"**

"**Keep your voice down!" spat Snape, for Malfoy's voice had risen excitedly. "If your friends Crabbe and Goyle intend to pass their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L this time around,**

"They failed?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not surprised." Cris said.

"Can you retake an O.W.L.?" Ron asked.

"You have the option too if you failed it, though it's up to you whether or not you want to take it." Remus said.

"You would know." Sirius said.

**they will need to work a little harder than they are doing at pres —"**

"**What does it matter?" said Malfoy. "Defense Against the Dark Arts — it's all just a joke, isn't it, an act?**

"It is an important subject." Mr. Weasley said.

"You should at least know how to defend yourselves from an attack." Tonks said.

**Like any of us need protecting against the Dark Arts —"**

"Of course we do." Draco said.

"**It is an act that is crucial to success, Draco!" said Snape. "Where do you think I would have been all these years, if I had not known how to act? Now listen to me! You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing your reliance in assistants like Crabbe and Goyle —"**

"**They're not the only ones; I've got other people on my side, better people!"**

"I don't want to know." Sirius said.

"It might actually be full grown Death Eaters." Cris said.

"They can't get into the school, so it's okay." Remus said.

"You don't know that for sure." Sirius said.

"No, I don't but I can hope." Remus said.

**"Then why not confide in me, and I can —"**

"**I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!"**

"I don't think that's it. I think he doesn't want you to kill anyone at a young age." Robin said.

**There was another pause, then Snape said coldly, "You are speaking like a child. I quite understand that your fathers capture and imprisonment has upset you, but -"**

**Cris and Fred had barely a second's warning; they heard Malfoy's footsteps on the other side of the door and flung themselves out of the way just as it burst open. Malfoy was striding away down the corridor, past the open door of Slughorn's office, around the distant corner, and out of sight.**

**Hardly daring to breathe, Cris and Fred remained crouched down as Snape emerged slowly from the classroom. His expression unfathomable, he returned to the party. Cris and Fred remained on the floor, hidden beneath the cloak, Cris' mind was racing.**

"That's the chapter." Moody said.

"That's was informative." Bill said. Moody passed the book to Kingsley but Mrs. Weasley got up to start on lunch.


	165. Chapter 16: A Very Frosty Christmas

"**Chapter 16: A Very Frosty Christmas," **Kingsley read.

"Ooohhh, I wonder if that means the temperature or if it's emotion wise." Padfoot said.

"I'm thinking it's emotional." Lily said.

**'So Snape was offering to help him? He was definitely **_**offering to help him?'**_

"Don't sound so surprise." Hermione said.

"How do you know that it's me?" Ron asked.

"Well, it's either you or Sirius." Hermione said.

**'If you ask that once more,' said Cris, 'I'm going to stick this sprout –'**

"So it is me." Ron said.

"And you're annoying her." Hermione said.

"That can't be good for your health." George said.

"It's not," said the two.

**'I'm only checking!' said Ron. They were standing alone at The Burrow's kitchen sink, peeling a mountain of sprouts for Mrs. Weasley. Snow was drifting past the window in front of them. Sirius and Robin were due to come by soon. **

_**'Yes, Snape was offering to help him!' **_**said Cris. 'He said he'd promised Malfoy's mother to protect him, that he'd made an Unbreakable Oath or something –'**

**'An Unbreakable Vow?' said Ron, looking stunned. 'Nah, he can't have ... are you sure?'**

**'Yes, I'm sure,' said Cris. 'Why, what does it mean? Fred was with me.'**

**'Well, you can't break an Unbreakable Vow ...'**

"No shit Sherlock." Gwen said.

"That's kind of a given." Cris said.

**'I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough. What happens if you break it, then?'**

**'You die,' said Ron simply.**

"Well that's cruel." Gwen said.

"That's why you don't make one lightly." Mr. Weasley said.

"My mum must have been desperate." Draco said.

"Any mother would do that." Mrs. Weasley said.

**'Fred and George tried to get me to make one when I was about five. I nearly did, too,**

"What?" Cris and Hermione asked.

"It was long ago." Fred said.

"That would make you eight." Cris pointed out.

"Hey, we're pranksters, of course and we didn't exactly plan that one out thoroughly." George said.

"You think." Ron said.

**I was holding hands with Fred and everything when Dad found us. He went mental,' said Ron, with a reminiscent gleam in his eyes. 'Only time I've ever seen Dad as angry as Mum. Fred reckons his left buttock has never been the same since.'**

"It hasn't," Fred said.

"I know, dad, you swear there's a bright red hand print on his butt after all these years." James said rolling his eyes.

"That's because there is!" Fred exclaimed.

"Sure," James said.

**'Yeah, well, passing over Fred's left buttock –'**

"That sounds so wrong." Fred said.

"Well you do have a fine arse." Cris whispered. Fred smiled and winked at her as she blushed as she realized she said that out loud.

**'I beg your pardon?' said Fred's voice as the twins entered the kitchen. Cris blushed brightly as they walked in. **

"You two have terrible timing." Cris said.

"Actually, I think,"

"We have,"

"Great timing." They said together.

**'Aaah, George, look at this. They're using knives and every- thing. Bless them.'**

"I can't wait for that day." Ron said.

"Yes, until then, we can taunt you about it." Fred said.

**'I'll be seventeen in two and a bit months' time,' said Ron grumpily,**

"My babies are growing up so fast." Mrs. Weasley said. She looked ready to cry.

"Don't worry pretty soon; we'll have grandbabies to look after before we know it." Mr. Weasley said.

**'and then I'll be able to do it by magic!'**

**'But meanwhile,' said George, sitting down at the kitchen table and putting his feet up on it, 'we can enjoy watching you demonstrate the correct use of a – whoops-a- daisy.'**

"There are different versions of whoops-a-daisies?" Bill asked.

"Apparently," Charlie said.

**'You made me do that!' said Ron angrily, sucking his cut thumb.**

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded.

"It's okay dear, it hasn't happened yet." Mr. Weasley said.

**'You wait, when I'm seventeen –'**

"And when that day comes we'll all run for the hills." Bill said. Ron stuck his tongue out and threw a pillow at Bill.

**'I'm sure you'll dazzle us all with hitherto unsuspected magical skills,' yawned Fred.**

"**Fred, be nice." Cris said. Fred looked over at her and winked.**

**'And speaking of hitherto unsuspected skills, Ronald,' said George, 'what is this we hear from Ginny about you and a young lady called – unless our information is faulty – Lavender Brown?'**

"And here comes the teasing." Charlie said.

"Why am I always teased?" Ron grumbled.

"Because you are the little brother and it's our job to tease you." Bill said.

**Ron turned a little pink, but did not look displeased as he turned back to the sprouts.**

**'Mind your own business.'**

**'What a snappy retort,' said Fred. 'I really don't know how you think of them. No, what we wanted to know was ... how did it happen?'**

"You know, I'm not exactly sure how it happened." Keiran said.

"Yeah, it seems that it just kind of happened." Cris said.

**'What d'you mean?'**

**'Did she have an accident or something?'**

"You guys are so mean." Ron said while pouting.

**'What?'**

**'Well, how did she sustain such extensive brain damage?'**

"Well, she isn't very smart but I don't think she has brain damage." Hermione said.

**'Careful, now!' Mrs. Weasley entered the room just in time to see Ron throw the sprouts knife at Fred, who turned it into a paper aeroplane with one lazy flick of his wand.**

"Ron, don't throw knives." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sorry, mum." Ron said.

"Please don't throw at either of them." Cris said. Ron looked over at her and saw the fear in her eyes; he nodded thinking that she has lost enough as it was.

_**'Ron!' **_**she said furiously. 'Don't you ever let me see you throwing knives again!'**

**'I won't,' said Ron,**

"Good," Mrs. Weasley said.

**'let you see,'**

"Nice little brother!" George said.

**he added under his breath, as he turned back to the sprout mountain.**

**'Fred, George, I'm sorry, dears, but Remus is arriving tonight, so Bill will have to squeeze in with you two!'**

"Wait, why can't he stay with the two of us?" Sirius asked gesturing to himself and Robin.

"I guess we'll find out." Robin said.

"**Why can't he stay with Sirius and Robin? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Cris said.**

"**Keiran has a cold and Robin doesn't want Keiran keeping Remus up all night." Mrs. Weasley said. **

"Ah, that'll be why." Sirius said.

"Yeah, you always tried to stay away when Cris was sick but you always came by anyway to give them and us a break." Robin said.

"Was it bad?" Cris asked.

"Not any more than any normal sick baby." Robin said.

**'No problem,' said George.**

**'Then, as Charlie isn't coming home, that just leaves Cris and Ron in the attic,**

"Why do you put them together?" Lily asked.

"They share a dorm, it's just makes everything easier, anyway, Ginny is probably sharing with someone and her room is not that big for three people." Mrs. Weasley said.

**and if Fleur shares with Ginny –'**

**'– that'll make Ginny's Christmas –' muttered Fred.**

"Well at zat point we do not get along." Fleur said.

"Now, I think we get along." Ginny said.

**'– everyone should be comfortable. Well, they'll have a bed, anyway,' said Mrs. Weasley, sounding slightly harassed.**

"Well, at least there is that." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Not anymore." James said.

"We have Christmas at our house." Lily J said.

"There are enough rooms." Al said.

"How big is it?" Cris asked.

"It's big." Prongs said.

"Big enough for everyone with a couple rooms to spare." Padfoot said.

"That is huge." Ron said.

**'Percy definitely not showing his ugly face, then?' asked Fred.**

Percy looked down shamefully, why did he ever believe that Cris would lie about her parents' murderer coming back to life.

**Mrs. Weasley turned away before she answered. 'No, he's busy, I expect, at the Ministry.'**

"Christmas should always be a time for family and friends, not at work." Kit said.

"Yeah, if one of our parents are away for Christmas, all of us either stay at school or I invite everyone over for the Christmas break." Prongs said.

"Sounds like fun." Cris said.

"No, it sounds like utter chaos." Lily said.

"It is, but it's nice." Moony said.

**'Or he's the world's biggest prat,' said Fred, as Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen. 'One of the two.**

"Who would be the other?" Bill asked.

"I don't know, don't ask me." Fred said.

"For your sake, you better not be thinking of Voldemort." Remus said.

"Why would I do that to my brother?" Fred asked aghast.

"I know you wouldn't." Cris said.

**Well, let's get going, then, George.' **

**'What are you two up to?' asked Ron. 'Can't you help us with these sprouts? You could just use your wand and then we'll be free, too!'**

"You really shouldn't try to get out of doing work." Tonks said.

"But that's all the fun of it." Cris said.

"Did you try that with Petunia and Vernon?" Lily asked.

"I may be crazy but I am not stupid." Cris said.

"**We would if we could, especially for our Bambi." George said kissing her forehead.**

"**But this is very character-building, learning to peel sprouts without magic; it makes you appreciate what you have." Fred said.**

"Did you two actually say something smart?" Bill asked shocked but with a smile on his face.

"You wound us," George said.

"Dear brother." Fred said as they put their hands over their hearts.

**Fred and George kissed Cris as they walked out of the kitchen. Ron turned to her and smiled. **

"**You guys seem to be getting along good." Ron said as he turned to finish peeling the sprouts. **

"**If you're asking about my love life I'll have to ask you about yours and Lavender's." Cris said with a smirk. The smile on Ron's face vanished and turned into a grimace. **

"**I don't want to talk about it. Though I say my brothers are gits for not helping us then we could go outside." Ron said.**

"**Not too far, I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't leave the wards here and at Sirius'." Cris said. She looked out the window again to see the snow gently falling. She loved it, the way the snow fell; she could almost make out pictures in the falling snow.**

"That sounds fantastic." Gwen said.

"I love the winter time, I like watching it snow." Cris said.

"I can almost picture it." Remus said with a wistful smile.

**'Oh, yeah,' said Ron. He peeled a few more sprouts and then said, 'Are you going to tell Dumbledore what you heard Snape and Malfoy saying to each other?'**

**'Yep,' said Cris. 'I'm going to tell anyone who can put a stop to it and Dumbledore's top of the list. I might have another word with your dad and Sirius too.'**

**'Pity you didn't hear what Malfoy's actually doing, though.'**

"Yeah, there is that part." Draco said sadly.

**'I couldn't have done, could I? That was the whole point; he was refusing to tell Snape.'**

"I think that you actually know what it is considering the first couple of chapters in this book." Bill said.

"That wouldn't surprise me." Sirius said.

"At the beginning book Snape did say he did know what Draco had to do, but I guess he has no idea what Draco has planned." Remus said.

"That seems about right." Robin said.

**There was silence for a moment or two, and then Ron said, 'Course, you know what they'll will say? Dad and Dumbledore and all of them? They'll say Snape isn't really trying to help Malfoy, he was just trying to find out what Malfoy's up to.' **

"Yeah, that's a problem." Charlie said.

**'They didn't hear him,' said Cris flatly. 'No one's that good an actor, not even Snape.'**

"I think they'll be proven wrong." Keiran whispered to Victoire who nodded with a smile.

**'Yeah ... I'm just saying, though,' said Ron. Cris turned to face him, frowning.**

**'You think I'm right, though?'**

**'Yeah, I do!' said Ron hastily. 'Seriously, I do! But they're all convinced Snape's in the Order, aren't they?'**

"Yeah, I don't believe it for a second though." Sirius muttered.

"Don't worry Dad, you'll learn before the end of the series." Scarlett said.

**Cris said nothing. It had already occurred to her that this would be the most likely objection to her new evidence; she could hear Hermione now: **_**'Obviously, Cris, he was pretending to offer help so he could trick Malfoy into telling him what he's doing ...'**_

"That really sounds like something a Slytherin would do." Remus said.

**This was pure imagination, however, as she had had no opportunity to tell Hermione what she had overheard. She had disappeared from Slughorn's party before she returned to it, or so she had been informed by an irate McLaggen, and she had already gone to bed by the time she returned to the common room. As she and Ron had left for The Burrow early the next day, she had barely had time to wish her a Happy Christmas and to tell her that she had some very important news when they got back from the holidays.**

"I bet that would drive you crazy." Cris said.

"It would." Hermione admitted.

**Cris was not entirely sure that she had heard her, though; Ron and Lavender had been saying a thoroughly non-verbal goodbye just behind her at the time.**

"God, when will we break up?" Ron asked.

"Soon, don't worry about it Uncle Ron." Lily J said.

**Still, even Hermione would not be able to deny one thing: Malfoy was definitely up to something, and Snape knew it, so Cris felt fully justified in saying 'I told you so', which she had done several times to Ron already.**

"Alright, it was justified." Ron said.

"That doesn't really stop Cris though." Hermione said.

"Oi!" Cris exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest, "I only do it when I know that I'm right."

**Cris did not get the chance to speak to Mr. Weasley, who was working very long hours at the Ministry, until Christmas Eve night. The Weasleys and their guests were sitting in the living room, which Ginny had decorated so lavishly that it was rather like sitting in a paper-chain explosion. Sirius, Robin and Keiran as well as Remus were sitting in the living room. Remus had his nephew in his lap tickling the little sixth month old baby.**

"Now that is a picture I haven't seen in a very long time." Sirius said.

"What do you mean?" Cris asked.

"When you were a baby Remus would always be tickling you, we all loved the way you giggled. He also read you before you would be put down to bed if James and Lily couldn't get you to sleep." Robin said.

"And when that wouldn't work you would go for a ride on my motorcycle. That always put you to sleep." Sirius said.

"It sounds to me like we are going to have our hands full when she is born." Prongs said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, love." Lily said giving Prongs a soft kiss to his lips.

**Fred, George, Cris, and Ron were the only ones who knew that the angel on top of the tree was actually a garden gnome**

"What happened to the angel?!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, what we use is a star, we used an angel once, but with a house full of kids it's kind of hard to keep an angel intact, the star is made out of a gold and it's hasn't been broken, Aunt Cris brought 15 years ago when the twins were running around." Keiran said.

"A gnome angel, now that is a sight to see." Sirius said with a laugh.

**that had bitten Fred on the ankle as he pulled up carrots for Christmas dinner. Stupefied, painted gold, stuffed into a miniature tutu and with small wings glued to its back, it glowered down at them all, the ugliest angel Cris had ever seen, with a large bald head like a potato and rather hairy feet.**

"How could we not notice it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"You know, I have no clue." Teddy said with a chuckle.

"I wonder if I could make Kreacher do it." Sirius said stroking his chin in thought.

"You probably could, dear, but he could do something to the tree." Robin said.

**They were all supposed to be listening to a Christmas broad- cast by Mrs. Weasley's favorite singer, Celestina Warbeck, whose voice was warbling out of the large wooden wireless. Fleur, who seemed to find Celestina very dull, was talking so loudly in the corner that a scowling Mrs. Weasley kept pointing her wand at the volume control, so that Celestina grew louder and louder.**

"You don't like her dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"To be 'onest, I 'ave never 'eard of 'er." Fleur said.

"She's definitely something, but it is tradition to listen to her." Bill said.

"That's weird; we sing and listen to Christmas songs." Gwen said. "My favorite Christmas songs would have to be Little Drummer Boy, Carol of the Bells and Do you hear what I hear."

"Those are good songs." Cris and Hermione said.

"You know, I forgot that's it's Christmas time." Ron said.

"Technically, it's passed Christmas." Cris said.

"I know, but still," Ron said.

**Under cover of a particularly jazzy number called 'A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love',**

The Weasley kids groaned at the thought of the song.

**Fred and George were sitting in front of Cris on the floor playing exploding Snaps with Ginny. Sirius was on Cris' right and Remus on her left with Robin next to Sirius. Keiran was giggling up at Cris as she played peek-a-boo with him. **

"**You're really good with him." Sirius said as he smiled at his goddaughter and son. **

"**I can't help it, he's just so adorable, yes you are." Cris said as she gave the giggling baby a kiss on his chubby little belly. **

"KJ, was chubby, I find that hard to believe." Scarlett said with a smirk at her blushing brother.

"Shut up, Scar." Keiran said.

**Cris looked over at her pseudo uncle and Remus was looking at her then at the twins and back at her and his nephew in her lap.**

"**Cristal, just promise me that you won't get pregnant before you're married." Remus said with a smile. Fred and George paused what they were doing and they both looked at Cris and at the two, well three marauders with wide eyes. **

**Cris chocked on the water she was drinking and almost sprayed it all over Keiran.**

"**Moony, I would never do that! At least not before I'm married." Cris said. **

"Good!" said the men important in Cris' life.

"**Good, it better stay that way." Sirius said as he took his son and tossed him in the air before catching him again. **

"You better not drop him." Robin said.

"I didn't drop Cris when I did it with her, I wouldn't drop Keiran." Sirius said.

"You tossed me in the air?" Cris asked with a smile.

"I sure did, you loved every single time I did it." Sirius said.

"And he would do it every time he came over." Remus said.

**Cris rolled her eyes and slid down to in between Fred and George. She started to play the game with them since Sirius took her godson so he could cuddle with him. **

"Yeah, he does that around babies." Robin said.

"I do?" Padfoot asked wide eyed.

"Who knew, the big bad play boy Marauder's weakness is a baby." Prongs said.

"No, just my babies and god babies." Padfoot said snorted.

**Celestina's voice rang through the house once more as Sirius passed Keiran to Mrs. Weasley who was cooing all over him.**

_**'Oh, come and stir my cauldron,**_

_**And if you do it right**_

_**I'll boil you up some hot, strong love**_

_**To keep you warm tonight.'**_

"That tune will get stuck in your head." Charlie groaned. Cris looked over at Gwen who was grinning and Cris grinned back.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. Verse 2…" Cris and Gwen sang. This went on for about a minute with everyone groaning and moaning before the two were silenced by McGonagall.

"You did that on purpose!" Charlie said. Cris just grinned and nodded sense she was silenced.

"You did challenge her, I have to say, this song will get stuck in your and it'll stay there." Sirius said with a proud smile.

**'We danced to this when we were eighteen!' said Mrs. Weasley, wiping her eyes on her napkin as she bounced Keiran on her knee. 'Do you remember, Arthur?'**

**'Mphf?' said Mr. Weasley, whose head had been nodding over the satsuma he was peeling. 'Oh yes ... marvelous tune ...'**

"Dad," Bill groaned shaking his head.

**With an effort he sat up a little straighter and looked round at Cris, who was now sitting on the floor in front of him.**

**'Sorry about this,' he said, jerking his head towards the wireless as Celestina broke into the chorus. 'Be over soon.'**

"At least it's not a long song not like that song you two were singing." Charlie said. Gwen and Cris just grinned at him.

**'No problem,' said Cris, grinning. 'Has it been busy at the Ministry?'**

**'Very,' said Mr. Weasley. 'I wouldn't mind if we were getting anywhere, but of the three arrests we've made in the last couple of months, I doubt that one of them is a genuine Death Eater – only don't repeat that, Cris,' he added quickly, looking much more awake all of a sudden.**

**'They're not still holding Stan Shunpike, are they?' asked Cris.**

"I hope not, I just can't see him as a Death Eater." Hermione said. Cris nodded in response as well.

**'I'm afraid so,' said Mr. Weasley.**

"That's just not right." Ron said shaking his head.

"I'm sure the truth will come around." Remus said.

**'I know Dumbledore's tried appealing directly to Scrimgeour about Stan ... I mean, anybody who has actually interviewed him agrees that he's about as much a Death Eater as this satsuma ...**

"Now that would be funny." Tonks said.

"I can just imagine it." Remus said with a smile.

**but the top levels want to look as though they're making some progress, and "three arrests" sounds better than "three mistaken arrests and releases" ...**

"But wouldn't it be better to tell the truth?" Gwen asked as McGonagall released the spell on both girls.

"Gwen, do we ever hear when the government's messed up?" Cris asked.

"No, not really." Gwen said.

**but again, this is all top secret ...' **

"**So don't say anything Cris," Remus said from his spot on the couch, Keiran was sleeping in his lap. **

**'I won't say anything,' said Cris. She hesitated for a moment, wondering how best to embark on what she wanted to say; as she marshaled her thoughts, Celestina Warbeck began a ballad called 'You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me'.**

"Ugh, I hate that song." Ginny muttered.

**'Mr. Weasley, you know what I told you at the station when we were setting off for school?'**

**'I checked, Cris,' said Mr. Weasley at once. 'I went and searched the Malfoys' house. There was nothing, either broken or whole, that shouldn't have been there.'**

"**He probably heard that you were coming for him so hid everything." Sirius said. Cris looked over at him to see Keiran lightly sleeping in his arms. **

"We have more than one hidden room in the manor." Draco said.

"I kind of figured that." Sirius said.

"Do you know where they all are?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Kind of, the manor is huge, I haven't even explored it all yet." Draco said.

"Sounds like our manor." Prongs said.

**'Yeah, I know, I saw in the **_**Prophet **_**that you'd looked ... but this is something different ... well, something more ...'**

**And she told Mr. Weasley, Sirius and Remus everything she had overheard between Malfoy and Snape. As Cris spoke, she saw Remus' head turn a little towards her, taking in every word. When she had finished, there was silence, except for Celestina's crooning**

_**'Oh, my poor heart, where has it gone? It's left me for a spell ...'**_

**'Has it occurred to you, Cris,' said Mr. Weasley, 'that Snape was simply pretending –' **

"Didn't this conversation already happen?" Tonks asked.

"Between her and Ron, yeah." Bill said.

**'Pretending to offer help, so that he could find out what Malfoy's up to?' said Cris quickly. "Yeah, I thought you'd say that. But how do we know?'**

**'It isn't our business to know,' said Remus.**

"I don't think Cris will listen to that." Ginny said.

"Oi!" Cris exclaimed.

"You know it's true Cris." Hermione said.

"What is this pick on Cris day?" Cris asked.

"Yep," chorused her friends.

**Remus turned to the fire and watched the flames lick the air. "****It's Dumbledore's business. Dumbledore trusts Severus, and that ought to be good enough for all of us.'**

"**Well it's not good enough for me." Sirius muttered. **

"**Maybe it's time for you to let go of old grudges." Robin said.**

"**I know, it's just hard after everything we went through at school." Sirius said as he gently handed his sleeping son over to Robin.**

"Wow, is Sirius actually growing up?" Remus asked with a smile.

"NO!" Padfoot exclaimed.

"Dad's cool, he can be all grown up at work but at home he's great, except when we do something wrong." Scarlett said.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Sirius said.

**'But,' said Cris, 'just say – just say Dumbledore's wrong about Snape –'**

**'People have said it, many times. It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore's judgment. I do; therefore, I trust Severus.'**

**'But Dumbledore can make mistakes,' argued Cris. 'He says it himself. And you –'**

**She looked Remus straight in the eye. '– do you honestly like Snape?'**

**'I neither like nor dislike Severus,' said Remus.**

"**Just because we are in the Order doesn't mean we have to like him, we're just on civil terms with each other." Robin said. **

"Padfoot, Prongs you might want to close your mouths before flies get in." Kit said. Cris looked over at her father and the younger version of her godfather and laughed as their mouths were open comically only to close them when they heard her laugh.

"Prongs, your daughter is mean." Padfoot said.

"I don't know, she takes after me after all." Prongs said.

"For all our sakes don't say that." Lily said.

**'No, Cris, I am speaking the truth,' Remus added, as Cris pulled a skeptical expression. 'We shall never be bosom friends, perhaps; after all that happened between James and Sirius and Severus, there is too much bitterness there. But I do not forget that during the year I taught at Hogwarts, Severus made the Wolfsbane Potion for me every month, made it perfectly; so that I did not have to suffer as I usually do at the full moon.'**

"Now, you don't have to worry about it, even if Snape can't make it, I can." Robin said to her brother.

"Not while you're pregnant." Remus said.

"He's right, Kit. I don't want anything to happen to either of you." Sirius said.

"Yeah, I'd rather not be born with a deformity." Keiran said. Victoire shook her head in amusement and kissed his cheek.

"Why did I agree to marry you again?" Vic asked.

"Because you love me." Keiran said with a cheeky grin. Victoire rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss.

**'But he "accidentally" let it slip that you're a werewolf, so you had to leave!' said Cris angrily.**

"At least I only had to resign; I had better luck than the rest of your DADA professors." Remus said.

"That's true, you were lucky." Robin said.

**Remus shrugged.**

**'The news would have leaked out anyway. We both know he wanted my job, but he could have wreaked much worse damage on me by tampering with the Potion. He kept me healthy. I must be grateful.'**

**'Maybe he didn't dare mess with the Potion with Dumbledore watching him!' said Cris.**

"**Good point Prongslet, though I highly doubt Snape is that stupid." Sirius said. **

"Did you just complement Snape?" Prongs asked.

"Looks like it." Padfoot said stunned.

**'You are determined to hate him, Cris,' said Remus with a faint smile.**

"Yeah, that is from your father." Lily said.

"Probably not something you really want." Alice said.

"No, but that is why we're here, to change things." Lily said.

**'And I understand; with James as your father, with Sirius as your godfather, you have inherited an old prejudice. By all means tell Dumbledore what you have told Arthur, Sirius, Robin and me, but do not expect him to share your view of the matter; do not even expect him to be surprised by what you tell him. It might have been on Dumbledore's orders that Severus questioned Draco.'**

**'... **_**and now you've torn it quite apart I'll thank you to give back my heart!'**_

"And of course the lyrics for the song." Ginny said.

**Celestina ended her song on a very long, high-pitched note and loud applause issued out of the wireless, which Mrs. Weasley joined in with enthusiastically.**

"Mum," groaned her kids.

**'Eez eet over?' said Fleur loudly. 'Thank goodness, what an 'orrible –'**

"Wow, you have guts to say that to grandma, Aunt Fleur." Lily J said with a smile and a laugh.

**'Shall we have a nightcap, then?' asked Mr. Weasley loudly, leaping to his feet. 'Who wants eggnog?'**

**'What have you been up to lately?' Cris asked Remus, as Mr. Weasley bustled off to fetch the eggnog and everybody else stretched and broke into conversation.**

**'Oh, I've been underground,' said Remus. 'Almost literally. That's why I haven't been able to write, Cris; sending letters to you would have been something of a give-away.'**

**'What do you mean?'**

**'I've been living among my fellows, my equals,' said Remus.**

"I kind of figured that." Moony said with a sigh.

"**When he isn't visiting with us that is." Robin said. **

**'The Werewolves,' Remus added. 'Nearly all of them are on Voldemort's side. Dumbledore wanted a spy and here I was ... ready-made.'**

**He sounded a little bitter, and perhaps realized it, for he smiled more warmly as he went on, 'I am not complaining; it is necessary work and who can do it better than I? However, it has been difficult gaining their trust. I bear the unmistakable signs of having tried to live among wizards, you see, whereas they have shunned normal society and live on the margins, stealing – and sometimes killing – to eat.'**

**'How come they like Voldemort?'**

"He gives empty promises that they believe, sadly." Remus said.

**'They think that, under his rule, they will have a better life,' said Remus. 'And it is hard to argue with Greyback out there ...'**

At the mention of Greyback both Remus and Moony growled and clenched their fists and Kit and Robin placed a calming hand on their shoulders.

**'Who's Greyback?'**

"Who is he?" Cris asked.

"Oh pup, I think you're about to find out." Sirius said.

**'You haven't heard of him?' Remus' hands closed convulsively in his lap. 'Fenrir Greyback is, perhaps, the most savage werewolf alive today. He regards it as his mission in life to bite and to contaminate as many people as possible; he wants to create enough werewolves to overcome the wizards. Voldemort has promised him prey in return for his services. Greyback specializes in children ... bite them young, he says, and raise them away from their parents, raise them to hate normal wizards. Voldemort has threatened to unleash him upon people's sons and daughters; it is a threat that usually produces good results.'**

"That is just sick." Gwen said looking a little green.

"How come nobody has got him yet?" Cris asked.

"Because whenever someone gets close Greyback makes them back off before he could ever go to Azkaban." Robin said.

"He goes after their children, doesn't he?" Hermione asked.

"He does." Sirius said.

"That is just so wrong." Gwen said.

**Remus paused and then said, 'It was Greyback who bit me.'**

**'What?' said Cris, astonished. 'When – when you were a kid, you mean?'**

"How old were you?" Cris asked quietly.

"We were 6 when Remus was bitten." Robin said.

"That's awful." Gwen said again. Viktor wrapped her in a hug, she was learning about magic, and he could sense that this piece of information scared her.

**'Yes. Our father had offended him. We did not know, for a very long time, the identity of the werewolf who had attacked Remus; I even felt pity for him, thinking that he had had no control, knowing by then how it must have felt to transform. But Greyback is not like that. At the full moon he positions himself close to victims, ensuring that he is near enough to strike. He plans it all." Robin said.**

Cris moved over to Remus and gave him a great big hug. Remus chuckled and hugged her back.

"You really have a heart of gold, you know that Prongslet." Remus said once again looking into her eyes.

"I've never had my heart be called gold before, we better not let that get around, someone might take it seeing as it's made of gold." Cris said with a cheeky smile.

"You are certainly your father's child all right." Sirius said with a chuckle.

"**And this is the man Voldemort is using to marshal the werewolves. I cannot pretend that my particular brand of reasoned argument is making much headway against Greyback's insistence that we werewolves deserve blood, that we ought to revenge ourselves on normal people.' Remus said.**

"But you are normal." Cris said. "It's only once a month that you're different."

"You sound like your father again." Remus said.

"That's my girl." Prongs said.

**'But you are normal!' said Cris fiercely. 'You've just got a furry little problem.'**

The young Marauder's busted out laughing as the older ones looked over at Cris with a weird expression.

"What's so funny?" Cris asked.

"It's just what Prongs used to call my lycanthropy." Remus said faintly. "You didn't tell her about that, did you Sirius, Robin?"

"Not that I remember," Sirius said scratching the stubble on his chin.

"No, I don't think I have." Robin said.

"Cris, how did you know that?" Remus asked. Cris looked over at her make shift family.

"I don't know, it just felt right." Cris said with a shrug.

"You may remember it subconsciously." Robin said.

"Could be," Cris said.

**Remus, Robin and Sirius busted out laughing. **

**'Sometimes you remind me a lot of James. He called it my "furry little problem" in company. Many people were under the impression that I owned a badly behaved rabbit.'**

"**Which you did, James and I bought him one in sixth year for his birthday." Sirius said. **

"You didn't." Moony said.

"Oh we did, what happened to him?" Sirius asked.

"He died a couple years before you escaped." Remus said.

"Oh," Sirius said sadly.

**Remus and Sirius accepted a glass of eggnog from Mr. Weasley with a word of thanks, looking slightly more cheerful. Cris, meanwhile, felt a rush of excitement: this last mention of her father had reminded her that there was something she had been looking forward to asking Remus and Sirius.**

**'Have either of you ever heard of someone called the Half-Blood Prince?'**

**'The Half-Blood what?'**

**'Prince,' said Cris, watching there closely for signs of recognition.**

**'There are no wizarding princes,' said Remus, now smiling. 'Is this a title you're thinking of adopting?**

"Remus!" Cris cried blushing brightly.

"Oh, you know I am messing with you." Remus said.

**I should have thought being the "Chosen One" would be enough.'**

"It is, I don't want another title." Cris grumbled.

"We know, Bambi." Fred said.

**'It's nothing to do with me!' said Cris indignantly. 'The Half-Blood Prince is someone who used to go to Hogwarts; I've got his old Potions book. He wrote spells all over it, spells he invented. One of them was **_**Levicorpus –'**_

**'Oh, that one had a great vogue during our time at Hogwarts,' said Sirius reminiscently. 'There were a few months in my fifth year when you couldn't move for being hoisted into the air by your ankle.'**

"Yeah, and it was either you or Prongs doing the hoisting." Moony said.

"All in good fun, Moony." Padfoot said.

"Then it might have been for you but not on the person on the other end of the spell." Kit said.

**'My dad used it,' said Cris. 'I saw him in the Pensieve, he used it on Snape.'**

**She tried to sound casual, as though this was a throwaway comment of no real importance, but she was not sure she had achieved the right effect; Remus' and Sirius' smile was a little too understanding.**

**'Yes,' Remus said, 'but he wasn't the only one. As Sirius said, it was very popular ... you know how these spells come and go ...'**

"It sounds like you know more about it." Bill said.

"I might," Remus said but didn't elaborate.

**'But it sounds like it was invented while you were at school,' Cris persisted.**

**'Not necessarily,' said Robin. 'Jinxes go in and out of fashion like everything else.' she looked into Cris' face and then said quietly, 'James was a pure-blood, Cris, and I promise you, he never asked us to call him "Prince".'**

"No, Prongs was enough for me." Prongs said.

"Well we did try for Bambi." Moony said.

"That my nickname." Cris said with a smile.

"And it suites you." Kit said.

**'Abandoning pretence,' Cris said, 'And it wasn't you, Sirius? Or you?'**

**'Definitely not.' Sirius said.**

**'Oh.' Cris stared into the fire. 'I just thought – well, he's helped me out a lot in Potions classes, the Prince has.'**

**'How old is this book, Cris?'**

**'I dunno, I've never checked.'**

**'Well, perhaps that will give you some clue as to when the Prince was at Hogwarts,' said Remus. Shortly after this, Fleur decided to imitate Celestina singing 'A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love', which was taken by everyone, once they had glimpsed Mrs. Weasley's expression, to be the cue to go to bed.**

"Good grief Fleur, you know how to push buttons." Bill said kissing her temple.

"Zat es what I am good at." Fleur said.

"You'll fit in just fine then." Charlie said to his future sister in law.

**Cris and Ron climbed all the way up to Ron's attic bedroom, where a camp bed had been added for Cris.**

**Ron fell asleep almost immediately, but Cris delved into her trunk and pulled out her copy of **_**Advanced Potion- Making **_**before getting into bed. There she turned its pages, searching, until she finally found, at the front of the book, the date that it had been published. It was nearly fifty years old. Neither her father, nor her father's friends, had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago.**

"No, but it could be a used one that the parents gave the children if the information is still good." Sirius said.

"So it's possible that you possibly knew him?" Cris asked.

"It's possible." Prongs said.

**Feeling disappointed, Cris threw the book back into her trunk, turned off the lamp and rolled over, thinking of werewolves and Snape, Stan Shunpike and the Half-Blood Prince, and finally falling into an uneasy sleep full of creeping shadows and the cries of bitten children...**

"You have weird dreams." George said.

"They're getting better." Cris said.

"They seem to be, you don't have any nightmares since we were brought here." Hermione said.

"It is a nice reprieve." Cris said.

**'She's got to be joking ...'**

**Cris woke with a start to find a bulging stocking lying over the end of her bed. She put in her contacts and looked around; the tiny window was almost completely obscured with snow**

"And this is the attic window?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, it is." Bill said.

"I so want to jump out the window and slide down the giant pile of snow." Gwen said.

"That does sound fun." Cris said.

"Or a snow ball fight." Ron said.

"Now that I can go for." George said.

**and in front of it Ron was sitting bolt upright in bed and examining what appeared to be a thick gold chain.**

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked shocked.

"It seems it's a Christmas present for you." Bill said.

"But from who?" Ron asked.

"I bet it's from Lavender." Cris said with a giggle.

"Bloody Hell," Ron said rubbing a hand over his face.

**'What's that?' asked Cris.**

**'It's from Lavender,' said Ron, sounding revolted. 'She can't honestly think I'd wear ...'**

"Is she really that thick?" Ron asked.

"If she doesn't know what you like, then it is a bad relationship." Bill said.

**Cris looked more closely and let out a shout of laughter. Dangling from the chain in large gold letters were the words 'My Sweetheart'.**

"Oh Merlin," Ron groaned and burying his head in Hermione's shoulder.

"**Nice Red," she said. "Very classy, you should definitely wear it around Fred and George." **

"Bolt!" Ron exclaimed blushing fiercely.

"Oh please wear it," Fred said.

"In front of us" George said.

"We won't laugh." The twins finished though both of them were laughing.

**'If you tell them Bolt,' said Ron, shoving the necklace out of sight under his pillow, 'I – I – I'll –'**

"You should always have a threat ready before you threaten." Prongs said.

"You would know." Moony said.

**'Stutter at me?' said Cris, grinning. 'Come on, would I?'**

**'How could she think I'd like something like that, though?' Ron demanded of thin air, looking rather shocked.**

"Can air really be shocked?" Charlie asked with a grin which caused a pillow to be thrown at him by his youngest brother.

**'Well, think back,' said Cris. 'Have you ever let it slip that you'd like to go out in public with the words "My Sweetheart" round your neck?'**

**'Well ... we don't really talk much,' said Ron. 'It's mainly ...'**

**'Snogging,' said Cris. "You know, that's not really healthy." **

"She's right you know." Bill said.

"I know, how do you do it Cris?" Ron asked.

"Well, it's not easy but it's nice." Cris said kissing both Fred and George's cheeks.

**'Well, yeah,' said Ron. He hesitated a moment, then said, 'Is Hermione really going out with McLaggen?'**

**'I dunno,' said Cris. 'They were at Slughorn's party together, but I don't think it went that well.'**

"I don't think it did either." Hermione said.

"It is really cruel though Mia." Cris said.

"I know." Hermione said.

**Ron looked slightly more cheerful as he delved deeper into his stocking.**

**Cris' presents included a sweater with a large Golden Snitch worked on to the front, hand-knitted by Mrs. Weasley, a large box of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products and a very pretty necklace and matching earrings from the twins, a defense book from Remus, some chocolate and a couple books; **_**The Silver Kiss **_**by Annette Curtis Klause and **_**Jurassic Park **_**by Michael Crichton from Hermione and a book of pranks from Sirius and some make-up from Robin. **

"Jurassic Park and The Silver Kiss?" Ginny asked.

"They are actually really good books. In fact they made a movie out of Jurassic Park." Hermione said.

"They did?" Cris asked.

"Yep it came out in '93." Hermione said.

"Where was I?" Cris asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Gwen said.

**Everybody was wearing new sweaters when they all sat down for Christmas lunch, everyone except Fleur**

"Why not?" Fleur asked.

"I think I know." Bill said looking at his mom. Mrs. Weasley saw her son looking at her and sighed, she figured it was because she didn't particularly Fleur in the book.

"I'm sorry Fleur dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Zis es why we are 'ere though, es et not?" Fleur asked.

"You're right dear, of course." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

**(on whom, it appeared, Mrs. Weasley had not wanted to waste one) and Mrs. Weasley herself, who was sporting a brand new midnight- blue witch's hat glittering with what looked like tiny starlike diamonds, and a spectacular golden necklace.**

"Who in the world got me that?" Mrs. Weasley asked flabbergasted.

"I don't know dear, I guess we'll find out." Mr. Weasley said.

**'Fred and George gave them to me!**

Mrs. Weasley jumped up and wrapped the twins in a big hug and a kiss on each of their cheeks.

**Aren't they beautiful?'**

**'Well, we find we appreciate you more and more, Mum, now we're washing our own socks,' said George, waving an airy hand. 'Parsnips, Remus?'**

"**Cris, who gave you those earrings and necklace?" Ginny asked. Cris smiled and looked down at the necklace she was wearing, it was a beautiful gold chain with a phoenix pendent with diamonds and rubies, the twins' birthstones and hers, the earrings were diamond studs.**

"How beautiful." Lily said.

"Mum still has them." Lily J said.

"Of course I would, I have very little jewelry to begin with, I wouldn't lose something like that." Cris said.

"**That'll be us little sister." Fred said give Cris a tender kiss as did George. **

"**And et es very beautiful." Fleur said.**

**'Yes, isn't it?' said Ron. 'Gravy, Fleur?' In his eagerness to help her, he knocked the gravy boat flying;**

"Ron," Hermione groaned then she kissed his cheek.

**Bill waved his wand and the gravy soared up in the air and returned meekly to the boat.**

**'You are as bad as zat Tonks,' said Fleur to Ron, when she had finished kissing Bill in thanks. 'She is always knocking –'**

"Oi!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Don't worry mum, I'm just as bad." Teddy said.

"He really is." Lily J said kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

**'I invited **_**dear **_**Tonks to come along today,' said Mrs. Weasley, setting down the carrots with unnecessary force and glaring at Fleur. 'But she wouldn't come. Have you spoken to her lately, Remus?'**

**'No, I haven't been in contact with anybody very much,' said Remus. 'But Tonks has got her own family to go to, hasn't she?'**

**'Hmmm,' said Mrs. Weasley. 'Maybe. I got the impression she was planning to spend Christmas alone, actually.'**

"**No, I spoke to her the other day, 'Dromeda and Ted are having Christmas at Ted's brother's place." Sirius said.**

"**That's good; at least she won't be by herself." Mrs. Weasley said. **

"Nobody should be alone for Christmas." Cris said thinking back to all the Christmas' before going to Hogwarts. Sirius saw the look and went over to hug his goddaughter.

"Sirius, it's not your fault." Cris said.

"No, I shouldn't have gone after him, I should have thought of you first." Sirius said kissing her head. Cris hugged him back and just sat in his lap for the rest of the chapter.

**She gave Remus an annoyed look, as though it was all his fault she was getting Fleur for a daughter-in-law instead of Tonks,**

"Why is it my fault?" Remus asked shocked.

"Isn't it obvious Remus? It's because I like you and you are rejecting me." Tonks said rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm the proof that you don't reject her for long." Teddy said with a smile.

**but Cris, glancing across at Fleur, who was now feeding Bill bits of turkey off her own fork, thought that Mrs. Weasley was fighting a long-lost battle. She was, however, reminded of a question she had with regard to Tonks, and who better to ask than Remus, the man who knew all about Patronuses?**

"I highly doubt that." Remus said.

"You taught it to me at thirteen." Cris challenged.

"That's because you're as stubborn as your parents." Remus said. Cris quirked an eyebrow as well as her parents.

"So why does a patronus change?" Gwen asked.

"It varies, but the most popular is a drastic emotional change, like love for example." Remus said.

**'Tonks' Patronus has changed its form,' she told him. 'Snape said so, anyway. I didn't know that could happen. Why would your Patronus change?'**

**Remus took his time chewing his turkey and swallowing before saying slowly, 'Sometimes ... a great shock ... an emotional upheaval ...'**

**'It looked big, and it had four legs,' said Cris, "It kind of looked like either a dog or a wolf."**

"Hmmm, it's you when you transform." Tonks said to Remus.

"How can you be sure, Cris didn't get a good look at it." Remus said.

"True, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Tonks said with a grin.

**'Arthur!' said Mrs. Weasley suddenly. She had risen from her chair; her hand was pressed over her heart and she was staring out of the kitchen window. 'Arthur – it's Percy!'**

"What?!" the Weasley kids asked except Percy who just stared at the book in Kingsley's hand in shock.

_**'What?'**_

**Mr. Weasley looked round. Everybody looked quickly at the window; Ginny stood up for a better view. There, sure enough, was Percy Weasley, striding across the snowy yard, his horn-rimmed glasses glinting in the sunlight. He was not, however, alone.**

"Who am I with?" Percy asked.

"We'll find out little brother." Charlie said.

**'Arthur, he's – he's with the Minister!'**

"What?" Percy asked again.

"I don't like where this is going." Sirius said. Cris shook her head and agreed with Sirius.

**And sure enough, the man Cris had seen in the **_**Daily Prophet **_**was following along in Percy's wake, limping slightly, his mane of greying hair and his black cloak flecked with snow Before any of them could say anything, before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could do more than exchange stunned looks, the back door opened and there stood Percy.**

**There was a moment's painful silence. Then Percy said rather stiffly, 'Merry Christmas, Mother.'**

**'Oh, **_**Percy!' **_**said Mrs. Weasley, and she threw herself into his arms.**

**Rufus Scrimgeour paused in the doorway, leaning on his walking stick and smiling as he observed this affecting scene.**

"It does sound affecting." Bill said softly.

**'You must forgive this intrusion,' he said, when Mrs. Weasley looked round at him, beaming and wiping her eyes. 'Percy and I were in the vicinity – working, you know – and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all.'**

"I highly doubt that," Fred muttered darkly. George nodded in agreement.

**But Percy showed no sign of wanting to greet any of the rest of the family.**

"Even after it's been proven that I'm not lying you still ignore you family?" Cris asked raising an eyebrow in surprise. "I really don't get that." Cris said.

"I know Prongslet; he's just being an idiot." Sirius said hugging her tightly.

**He stood, poker-straight and awkward- looking, and stared over everybody else's heads. Mr. Weasley, Fred and George were all observing him, stony-faced.**

**'Please, come in, sit down, Minister!' fluttered Mrs. Weasley, straightening her hat. 'Have a little purkey, or some tooding ... I mean –' **

"Mum!" Bill said with a loud laugh.

"I wonder how that would taste." Luna said with a thoughtful expression.

"Probably really weird." Draco said with a smile.

**'No, no, my dear Molly,' said Scrimgeour. Cris guessed that he had checked on her name with Percy before they entered the house. 'I don't want to intrude, wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly ...'**

"Somehow, I think that is a big lie." Ron said.

"Sadly, I think you're right little brother." Charlie said putting a hand on his shoulder.

**'Oh, Perce!' said Mrs. Weasley tearfully, reaching up to kiss him.**

**'... we've only looked in for five minutes, so I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy. No, no, I assure you I don't want to butt in! Well, if anybody cared to show me your charming garden ... ah, that young girl's finished, why doesn't she take a stroll with me?'**

"Why do I have a feeling he's talking about Cris and not Ginny." Bill said.

"Because it's just my luck." Cris said.

**The atmosphere around the table changed perceptibly. Everybody looked from Scrimgeour to Cris. Nobody seemed to find Scrimgeour's pretence that he did not know Cris' name convincing, or find it natural that she should be chosen to accompany the Minister around the garden when Ginny, Fleur and George also had clean plates.**

**'Yeah, all right,' said Cris into the silence.**

**She was not fooled; for all Scrimgeour's talk that they had just been in the area, that Percy wanted to look up his family, this must be the real reason that they had come, so that Scrimgeour could speak to Cris alone.**

"If he tries anything he'll have a hell of a lot of people after him." Remus growled.

**'It's fine,' she said quietly, as she passed Remus, who had half- risen from his chair. 'Fine,' she added, as Mr. Weasley, Fred and George opened their mouths to speak.**

**'Wonderful!' said Scrimgeour, standing back to let Cris pass through the door ahead of him. 'We'll just take a turn around the garden and then Percy and I'll be off. Carry on, everyone!'**

**Cris walked across the yard towards the Weasleys' over- grown, snow-covered garden, Scrimgeour limping slightly at her side. He had, Cris knew, been Head of the Auror Office; he looked tough and battle-scarred, very different from portly Fudge in his bowler hat. **

"That's because I never wanted to be an Auror, I wanted to work in law to begin with." Fudge said quietly.

**'Charming,' said Scrimgeour, stopping at the garden fence and looking out over the snowy lawn and the indistinguishable plants. 'Charming.'**

**Cris said nothing. She could tell that Scrimgeour was watching her.**

**'I've wanted to meet you for a very long time,' said Scrimgeour,**

"Just like everyone else." Cris sighed.

"Don't worry Prongslet, when we get back you won't even know that you were famous." Prongs said. Cris couldn't help but smile; she could hardly imagine what it would be like if things had gone the way they should have.

**after a few moments. 'Did you know that?'**

**'No,' said Cris truthfully.**

**'Oh yes, for a very long time. But Dumbledore has been very protective of you,' said Scrimgeour. 'Natural, of course, natural, after what you've been through ... especially what happened at the Ministry ...'**

"I wonder how much of it is known." Hermione said.

"Most of mums adventures are known but it does not go into detail. Though the battle in the Ministry is well known all we learn is who fought there and who died and who was injured." Victoire said.

"Well, that's good at least." Cris said.

**He waited for Cris to say something, but Cris did not oblige, so he went on, 'I have been hoping for an occasion to talk to you ever since I gained office, but Dumbledore has – most understandably, as I say – prevented this.'**

"Gee, I wonder why." Tonks said.

**Still Cris said nothing, waiting.**

**'The rumors that have flown around!' said Scrimgeour. 'Well, of course, we both know how these stories get distorted ... all these whispers of a prophecy ... of you being the "Chosen One" ...'**

**They were getting near it now, Cris thought, the reason Scrimgeour was here.**

**'... I assume that Dumbledore has discussed these matters with you?'**

**Cris deliberated, wondering whether she ought to lie or not. She looked at the little gnome prints all around the flower- beds, and the scuffed-up patch that marked the spot where Fred had caught the gnome now wearing the tutu at the top of the Christmas tree. Finally, she decided on the truth ... or a bit of it.**

"That is probably the best route to take in this situation." Remus said nodding his head in agreement.

**'Yeah, we've discussed it.'**

**'Have you, have you ...' said Scrimgeour. Cris could see, out of the corner of her eyes, Scrimgeour squinting at her, so pretended to be very interested in a gnome that had just poked its head out from underneath a frozen rhododendron. 'And what has Dumbledore told you, Cristal?'**

"He is very nosy." Cris said. "I wouldn't tell even if he ordered me to."

"Good, that is just between the two of you." Bill said.

**'Sorry, but that's between us,' said Cris.**

**She kept her voice as pleasant as she could, and Scrimgeour's tone, too, was light and friendly as he said, 'Oh, of course, if it's a question of confidences, I wouldn't want you to divulge ... no, no ... and in any case, does it really matter whether you are the Chosen One or not?'**

**Cris had to mull that one over for a few seconds before responding.**

**'I don't really know what you mean, Minister.'**

**'Well, of course, to **_**you **_**it will matter enormously,' said Scrimgeour with a laugh. 'But to the wizarding community at large ... it's all perception, isn't it? It's what people believe that's important.'**

"Unless they believe in lies." Cris said.

"Very true." Robin said.

**Cris said nothing. She thought she saw, dimly, where they were heading, but she was not going to help Scrimgeour get there. The gnome under the rhododendron was now digging for worms at its roots and Cris kept her eyes fixed upon it.**

**'People believe you **_**are **_**the Chosen One, you see,' said Scrimgeour. 'They think you quite the hero – which, of course, you are, Cristal, chosen or not!**

"I'd rather have my family." Cris said crossing her arms.

"We know pup, we know." Sirius said kissing her head again.

**How many times have you faced He Who Must Not Be Named now?**

"By that time 6, that's twice as much as your parents." Remus said a worried look going over his face.

"Don't worry Remus, I'm still here." Cris said.

"Let's keep it that way." Remus said.

**Well, anyway,' he pressed on, without waiting for a reply, 'the point is, you are a symbol of hope for many, Cristal. The idea that there is somebody out there who might be able, who might even be **_**destined, **_**to destroy He Who Must Not Be Named – well, naturally, it gives people a lift. And I can't help but feel that, once you realize this, you might consider it, well, almost a duty, to stand alongside the Ministry, and give everyone a boost.'**

"He wants me to do what now?" Cris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think he wants you to say that the Ministry is doing a good job in this crisis." Remus said.

"After every fucked up things they've done, no way am I doing that." Cris said crossing her arms.

"Cris, language." Remus said. She just gave him a look that said 'you have to got to be kidding me.' Remus just smiled and ruffled up her already messed up hair.

**The gnome had just managed to get hold of a worm. It was now tugging very hard on it, trying to get it out of the frozen ground. Cris was silent so long that Scrimgeour said, looking from Cris to the gnome, 'Funny little chaps, aren't they?**

"That was random." Neville said.

**But what say you, Cristal?'**

**'I don't exactly understand what you want,' said Cris slowly. '"Stand alongside the Ministry" ... what does that mean?'**

"It means what it sounds like pup." Sirius said.

**'Oh, well, nothing at all onerous, I assure you,' said Scrimgeour. 'If you were to be seen popping in and out of the Ministry from time to time, for instance, that would give the right impression. And of course, while you were there, you would have ample opportunity to speak to Gawain Robards, my successor as Head of the Auror Office. Dolores Umbridge has told me that you cherish an ambition to become an Auror. **

"What the bloody hell is he doing talking to her?" Sirius spat.

"Why in the world wasn't she punished?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Don't worry Grandma, she'll get what's coming to her." James said.

"Good," the adults in the room said.

**Well, that could be arranged very easily ...'**

**Cris felt anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach: so Dolores Umbridge was still at the Ministry, was she?**

**'So basically,' she said, as though she just wanted to clarify a few points, 'you'd like to give the impression that I'm working for the Ministry?'**

"Certainly sounds like it." Mr. Weasley said.

**'It would give everyone a lift to think you were more involved, Cristal,' said Scrimgeour, sounding relieved that Cris had cottoned on so quickly. 'The "Chosen One", you know ... it's all about giving people hope, the feeling that exciting things are happening ...'**

"More like terrifying things are happening." Charlie said darkly.

**'But if I keep running in and out of the Ministry,' said Cris, still endeavoring to keep her voice friendly, 'won't that seem as though I approve of what the Ministry's up to?'**

**'Well,' said Scrimgeour, frowning slightly, 'well, yes, that's partly why we'd like –'**

"He's wants to make me some sort of poster girl." Cris said with disgust.

"Sounds like it." Hermione said sadly for her friend.

**'No, I don't think that'll work,' said Cris pleasantly. 'You see, I don't like some of the things the Ministry's doing. Locking up Stan Shunpike, for instance. Or locking up people without a trial, like my godfather.'**

"That's my girl." Prongs said proudly.

**Scrimgeour did not speak for a moment, but his expression hardened instantly.**

**'I would not expect you to understand,' he said, and he was not as successful at keeping anger out of his voice as Cris had been. 'These are dangerous times, and certain measures need to be taken. You are sixteen years old –'**

"And have seen and done a hell of a lot more than normal sixteen year olds." Cris said.

"And we wish that wasn't so." Sirius said.

**'Dumbledore's a lot older than sixteen, and he doesn't think Stan should be in Azkaban either,' said Cris. 'You're making Stan a scapegoat, just like you want to make me a mascot.'**

"Go Cris, don't let them control you." Charlie said.

"I don't plan on it." Cris said.

**They looked at each other, long and hard. Finally Scrimgeour said, with no pretence at warmth, 'I see. You prefer – like your hero Dumbledore – to disassociate yourself from the Ministry?'**

"Until it's not messing up, yes." Cris said.

"That's my girl." Sirius said kissing her forehead.

**'I don't want to be used,' said Cris.**

**'Some would say it's your duty to be used by the Ministry!'**

"Idiots," George growled.

**'Yeah, and others might say it's your duty to check people really are Death Eaters before you chuck them in prison,' said Cris, her temper rising now.**

"Now is not the time for my temper to show through." Lily said with a smile though she was shaking her head.

**'You're doing what Barty Crouch did. You never get it right, you people, do you? Either we've got Fudge, pretending everything's lovely while people get murdered right under his nose, or we've got you, chucking the wrong people into jail and trying to pretend you've got the Chosen One working for you!'**

"If you weren't you, you would get into a lot of trouble." Tonks said.

**'So you're not the Chosen One?' said Scrimgeour.**

**'I thought you said it didn't matter either way?' said Cris, with a bitter laugh. 'Not to you, anyway.'**

**'I shouldn't have said that,' said Scrimgeour quickly. 'It was tactless –'**

"Oh, now he's apologizing, sort of." Kit said.

**'No, it was honest,' said Cris. 'One of the only honest things you've said to me. You don't care whether I live or die, but you do care that I help you convince everyone you're winning the war against Voldemort. I haven't forgotten, Minister ...'**

**She raised her right fist. There, shining white on the back of her cold hand, were the scars which Dolores Umbridge had forced her to carve into her own flesh: **_**I must not tell lies.**_

Growls were heard throughout the room.

**'I don't remember you rushing to my defense when I was trying to tell everyone Voldemort was back. The Ministry wasn't so keen to be pals last year.'**

"They always seem to either like me or hate me." Cris said.

"That's how it goes sadly." Tonks said.

**They stood in silence as icy as the ground beneath their feet. The gnome had finally managed to extricate its worm and was now sucking on it happily, leaning against the bottommost branches of the rhododendron bush.**

**'What is Dumbledore up to?' said Scrimgeour brusquely. 'Where does he go, when he is absent from Hogwarts?'**

**'No idea,' said Cris.**

"It really isn't any of his business anyway." McGonagall said.

**'And you wouldn't tell me if you knew,' said Scrimgeour, 'would you?'**

**'No, I wouldn't,' said Cris.**

**'Well, then, I shall have to see whether I can't find out by other means.'**

"I wonder why he wants to know." Bill said.

**'You can try,' said Cris indifferently. 'But you seem cleverer than Fudge,**

Fudge looked down, Scrimgeour was clever than him.

**so I'd have thought you'd have learned from his mistakes. He tried interfering at Hogwarts. You might have noticed he's not Minister anymore, but Dumbledore's still Headmaster. I'd leave Dumbledore alone, if I were you.'**

"Yeah, he's not one to mess with." Sirius said.

**There was a long pause.**

**'Well, it is clear to me that he has done a very good job on you,' said Scrimgeour, his eyes cold and hard behind his wire-rimmed glasses. 'Dumbledore's woman through and through, aren't you, Potter?'**

**'Yeah, I am,' said Cris. 'Glad we straightened that out.'**

"Does that mean that you'll be against the Ministry?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Cris just shrugged in response.

**And turning her back on the Minister for Magic, she strode back towards the house.**

"That's it." Kingsley said.

"Why don't we read one more before bed." Mrs. Weasley said. They all agreed and Kingsley passed the book to Tonks.

**A.N.**

**I would just like to say thank you for your patience and you'll have to be a bit more patient. School starts on the 9****th**** and I need to focus on that with this on the side. I am by no means quitting but there will be sometime between chapters now. Please read and review and thank you to all my loyal readers.**


	166. Chapter 17: A Sluggish Memory

"**Chapter 17: A Sluggish Memory," **Tonks said.

"Ooooo, that sounds interesting." Padfoot said.

"It sounds like you're going to be viewing a memory of Slughorn's." Lily said.

"It's possible." Alice said.

**Late in the afternoon, a few days after New Year, Cris, Ron and Ginny lined up beside the kitchen fire to return to Hogwarts. The Ministry had arranged this one-off connection to the Floo Network to return students quickly and safely to the school.**

"That's different." Cris said.

"It makes sense though, especially during time of war." Prongs said.

"It's actually quite common now." Keiran said.

"Though it's very rarely used." Teddy said.

**Only Mrs. Weasley was there to say goodbye, as Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, and Fleur were all at work and it was the full moon the night before so Remus, Sirius and Robin were away and Keiran was sleeping in the little cot in the other room. Mrs. Weasley dissolved into tears at the moment of parting.**

"You would think she wouldn't after so many times of seeing us off to school." Fred said.

"You would think." His twin agreed.

**Admittedly, it took very little to set her off lately; she had been crying on and off ever since Percy had stormed from the house on Christmas Day with his glasses splattered with mashed parsnip (for which Fred, George and Ginny all claimed credit).**

"Serves the git right." Ginny grumbled. Percy heard her though and looked down into his lap, wondering why on earth would he still be arguing with his family even though they had been telling the truth all along.

**'Don't cry, Mum,' said Ginny, patting her on the back as Mrs. Weasley sobbed into her shoulder. 'It's OK ...'**

**'Yeah, don't worry about us,' said Ron, permitting his mother to plant a very wet kiss on his cheek, 'or about Percy. He's such a prat, it's not really a loss, is it?'**

The future kids looked over at Ron wondering he felt when his brother died in just a little over a year's time in this time in the book.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sorry Percy," Ron said. Percy just nodded though he felt like he deserved every bit of himself.

**Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder than ever as she enfolded Cris in her arms.**

**'Promise me you'll look after yourself ... stay out of trouble ...'**

"I try, I never really succeed though." Cris said.

"We can tell." Sirius said, " You're giving me grey hairs." He said running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"You mean like the one right here?" Cris asked point to a random strand on his head.

"What!" Sirius exclaimed jumping up causing everyone in the room to laugh. Sirius came back and grabbed Cris and started tickling her. Her laughter filled the room and everyone smiled. Sirius finally stopped but held her hostage in his lap.

**'I always do, Mrs. Weasley,' said Cris. 'I like a quiet life, you know me.'**

"Well it's kind of quiet now." Lily J said.

"Yeah, you only have to deal with the occasional paparazzi and a random dark wizard every now and then." James said.

"That sounds nice." Cris said.

**She gave a watery chuckle and stood back. 'Be good, then, all of you ...'**

"Mum, I think you're hoping for a miracle with that one." Charlie said with a laugh.

"I can hope can't I?" she asked.

"Yeah, but with this particular one you won't succeed." Bill said.

**Cris stepped into the emerald fire and shouted, 'Hogwarts!'**

**She had one last fleeting view of the Weasleys' kitchen and Mrs. Weasley's tearful face before the flames engulfed her; spinning very fast, she caught blurred glimpses of other wizarding rooms, which were whipped out of sight before she could get a proper look; then she was slowing down, finally stopping squarely in the fireplace in Professor McGonagall's office.**

"Look at that Bolt, you ended up in the right place." Ron teased with a grin.

"Shut it," Cris snarled throwing a pillow at his head.

**She barely glanced up from her work as he clambered out over the grate.**

**'Evening, Potter. Try not to get too much ash on the carpet.'**

"I'm surprised you didn't fall." Ginny said. Cris blushed brightly and her hair turned a fusia color.

"Especially with Flooing practice is all it takes to be able to get out of it right." Mr. Weasley said.

**'No, Professor.' Cris straightened her shirt and flattened her hair as Ron came spinning into view. When Ginny had arrived, all three of them trooped out of McGonagall's office and off towards Gryffindor Tower. Cris glanced out of the corridor windows as they passed; the sun was already sinking over grounds carpeted in deeper snow than had lain over The Burrow garden. In the distance, she could see Hagrid feeding Buckbeak in front of his cabin.**

**'Baubles,' said Ron confidently, when they reached the Fat Lady, who was looking rather paler than usual, and winced at his loud voice.**

"Great, she's drunk again." The current, past and future Gryffindors said.

"The portraits can get drunk?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, they can, I don't know the specifics behind the magic but they can drink if they go to a portrait that has alcohol in it." Tonks said.

"Weird." Gwen mumbled. Viktor chuckled a bit, he thought she looked adorable every time something about the wizarding world was revealed that she didn't know could happen.

**'No,' she said.**

**'What d'you mean, "no"?'**

"She means that 'baubles' isn't the password." Ginny said.

"I know that, but should I know the password?" Ron asked.

"Yes, maybe Hermione had it changed since you pissed her off." Cris said.

"You wouldn't do that would you, Mia?" Ron asked flabbergasted.

"I might," Hermione said with a grin. Ron groaned, of course she would, girls are weird like that.

**'There is a new password,' she said. 'And please don't shout.'**

**'But we've been away, how're we supposed to –?'**

"I think that might be the point." Gwen said with a smile.

"**Cris! Ginny!' Hermione**

"See, here I come to save the day." Hermione said with a grin.

"Mia, I didn't know you were a super hero." Cris said with a faux awe expression.

"Of course." Hermione said with a wink. The two girls then dissolved into laughter after about a moment of silence.

"They are insane." Ron whispered to George. George just smiled and shook his head at his younger brother.

**was hurrying towards them, very pink-faced and wearing a cloak, hat and gloves. 'I got back a couple of hours ago, I've just been down to visit Hagrid and Buck— I mean Witherwings,' she said breathlessly. 'Did you have a good Christmas?'**

**'Yeah,' said Ron at once, 'pretty eventful, Rufus Scrim—'**

"Ow" Ron said rubbing the back of his head. He turned to glare at Charlie.

"Don't tell it to the world little brother." Charlie said.

**'I've got something for you, Cris,' said Hermione, neither looking at Ron nor giving any sign that she had heard him. 'Oh, hang on – password. **_**Abstinence.'**_

"Of course that's the password." Cris said with a laugh.

"She still does that, every time she gets drunk she'll come up with insanely funny passwords that it's so hard to keep your face straight when you say them." James said.

"I don't know, some of the younger kids can say it with a straight face." Al said.

"Of course they can, they don't know what it means." Scarlett said.

"That's true." Al conceded.

**'Precisely,' said the Fat Lady in a feeble voice, and swung forwards to reveal the portrait hole.**

**'What's up with her?' asked Cris.**

"Oh Cris, you have so much to learn." Sirius said sadly.

"I am learning though." Cris said.

"That you are, just later than you would normally." Sirius said.

**'Overindulged over Christmas, apparently,' said Hermione, rolling her eyes as she led the way into the packed common room. 'She and her friend Violet drank their way through all the wine in that picture of drunk monks down by the Charms corridor.** **Anyway ...'**

**She rummaged in her pocket for a moment, then pulled out a scroll of parchment with Dumbledore's writing on it.**

"Another meeting with the big man huh?" Sirius said.

"I wonder what memory this one will be." Remus said.

"Something useful, I hope." Cris said.

**'Great,' said Cris, unrolling it at once to discover that her next lesson with Dumbledore was scheduled for the following night. 'I've got loads to tell him – and you. Let's sit down –'**

**But at that moment there was a loud squeal of 'Won-Won!'**

"Great," Ron groaned.

"Don't worry Uncle Ron, you don't have much longer with her." James said.

"Good, she's bloody annoying." Ron said.

**and Lavender Brown came hurtling out of nowhere and flung herself into Ron's arms. Several onlookers sniggered; Hermione gave a tinkling laugh and said, 'There's a table over here ... coming, Ginny?'**

**'No, thanks, I said I'd meet Dean,' said Ginny, though Cris could not help noticing that she did not sound very enthusiastic.**

"I wonder if that means I break up with him soon." Ginny said.

"I hope so." Bill said. Ginny turned to glare at him and he just smiled back at his little sister.

**Leaving Ron and Lavender locked in a kind of vertical wrestling match,**

Ron groaned again leaving his sibling and friends to laugh at him.

**Cris led Hermione over to the spare table.**

**'So how was your Christmas?'**

**'Oh, fine,' she shrugged. 'Nothing special. How was it at Won-Won's?'**

"Really, you too?" Ron asked. Hermione just smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

**'I'll tell you in a minute,' said Cris. 'Look, Hermione, can't you –?'**

**'No, I can't,' she said flatly. 'So don't even ask.'**

**'I thought maybe, you know, over Christmas –'**

**'It was the Fat Lady who drank a vat of five-hundred-year- old wine, Cris, not me.**

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that." Cris said with a smile.

"You are so lucky that you are over there." Hermione said glaring over at her.

**So what was this important news you wanted to tell me?'**

**She looked too fierce to argue with at that moment,**

"Good to know you think I'm fierce." Hermione said.

"You have your moments and I know I have mine as well." Cris said.

"That you do." Hermione said.

**so Cris dropped the subject of Ron and recounted all that she had overheard between Malfoy and Snape.**

**When she had finished, Hermione sat in thought for a moment and then said, 'Don't you think –?'**

**'– he was pretending to offer help so that he could trick Malfoy into telling him what he's doing?'**

"I love how you finish each other's sentences, almost like us." Fred said.

"We just know each other really well." Cris said.

"We do." Hermione said.

**'Well, yes,' said Hermione.**

**'Ron's dad, Sirius and Remus think so,' Cris said grudgingly. 'But this definitely proves Malfoy's planning something, you can't deny that.'**

**'No, I can't,' she answered slowly.**

**'And he's acting on Voldemort's orders, just like I said!'**

**'Hmm ... did either of them actually mention Voldemort's name?'**

"I don't think we would say it." Draco said.

**Cris frowned, trying to remember.**

**'I'm not sure ... Snape definitely said "your master", and who else would that be?'**

"Well it is kind of obvious." Sirius said.

**'I don't know,' said Hermione, biting her lip. 'Maybe his father?'**

"I don't call my father 'master' that is just plain wrong." Draco said.

"Yeah Mia, it is just wrong." Cris said with a smile.

**She stared across the room, apparently lost in thought, not even noticing Lavender tickling Ron. 'How's Lupin?'**

**'Not great,' said Cris, and she told her all about Remus' mission among the werewolves and the difficulties he was facing. 'Have you heard of this Fenrir Greyback?'**

**'Yes, I have!' said Hermione, sounding startled. 'And so have you, Cris!'**

'**It does sound vaguely familiar, I just can't remember from where.' **

"It could be from anywhere." Cris said.

"Yeah, it could be, but I remember that it was mentioned in this book." Remus said.

"Well that narrows it down." Sirius said.

' **Malfoy threatened Borgin with him!' said Hermione. 'Back in Knockturn Alley, don't you remember? He told Borgin that Greyback was an old family friend and that he'd be checking up on Borgin's progress!'**

**Cris gaped at her. 'I forgot! But this **_**proves **_**Malfoy's a Death Eater, how else could he be in contact with Greyback and telling him what to do?'**

"Being a Death Eater is a simple explanation, but it could be something completely different." Tonks said. Tonks turned to her cousin. "Have you ever met Greyback?"

"No, and I rather not." Draco said.

"I don't blame you one bit." Frank said.

**'It is pretty suspicious,' breathed Hermione. 'Unless ...'**

"No, Blacks and Malfoys don't use empty threats." Sirius said knowing where her thought process was going.

"It's a good theory though." Remus told the girl with a smile.

**'Oh, come on,' said Cris in exasperation, 'you can't get round this one!'**

**'Well ... there is the possibility it was an empty threat.'**

"We've already established that it wasn't an empty threat." Sirius said.

"I know." Hermione said.

**'You're unbelievable, you are,' said Cris, shaking her head. 'We'll see who's right ... you'll be eating your words, Hermione, just like the Ministry. Oh yeah, I had a row with Rufus Scrimgeour as well ...'**

"That's one way to tell her." Ron said with a laugh.

**And the rest of the evening passed amicably with both of them abusing the Minister for Magic, for Hermione, like Ron, thought that after all the Ministry had put Cris through the previous year, they had a great nerve asking her for help now.**

"If they wanted my help then they shouldn't have bad mouthed me from the beginning. How in the world did I end up working there?" Cris asked.

"It's cleaned up a lot after the war." Keiran said.

"Well, that's good." Cris said.

**The new term started next morning with a pleasant surprise for the sixth-years: a large sign had been pinned to the common-room noticeboards overnight.**

_**APPARITION LESSONS**_

"Ooohhh, we get to hear about your apparition lessons." Padfoot said.

"Is it different doing it yourself then side-along?" Cris asked.

"It is, side-along you don't have to think about where you want to go where as by yourself you have to think about it." Remus said. Cris nodded hoping that she wouldn't have too much trouble with it.

_**If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before 31st August, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition Instructor. Please sign below if you would like to participate. Cost: 12 Galleons.**_

**Harry and Ron joined the crowd that was jostling around the notice and taking it in turns to write their names underneath. Ron was just taking out his quill to sign after Hermione when Lavender crept up behind him, slipped her hands over his eyes and trilled, 'Guess who, Won-Won?'**

"When do we not see her anymore?" Bill asked

"Soon dad, it's soon." Victoire said.

"Good, she's bloody annoying." Bill said.

**Cris turned to see Hermione stalking off; she caught up with her, having no wish to stay behind with Ron and Lavender, but to her surprise, Ron caught them up only a little way beyond the portrait hole, his ears bright red and his expression disgruntled. Without a word, Hermione sped up to walk with Neville.**

**'So – Apparition,' said Ron, his tone making it perfectly plain that Cris was not to mention what had just happened. 'Should be a laugh, eh?'**

"Depends on what kind of splinching happens, some of it can be pretty funny." Padfoot said.

"Like an eyebrow." Prongs said.

"Hair," Moony said.

"Something silly like that." Kit said.

"But if it's a leg or something then it's not so funny." Padfoot said.

**'I dunno,' said Cris. 'Maybe it's better when you do it yourself, I didn't enjoy it much when Dumbledore took me along for the ride.'**

**'I forgot you'd already done it ... I'd better pass my test first time,' said Ron, looking anxious. 'Fred and George did.'**

"Of course we did." The twins said as they puffed their chests out with pride.

"How, I will never know." Charlie said.

**'Charlie failed, though, didn't he?'**

"No need to rub it in." Charlie said turning red from embarrassment.

"It happens to everyone, son." Mr. Weasley said.

"Yeah, Prongs had to take the test twice." Sirius said.

"What?!" Prongs exclaimed.

"It's true, Prongs. You left a finger behind when you went to take the test. The next time you took it you passed just fine." Remus said.

"About what the rest of us?" Alice asked eager to learn how many times the rest of the Marauder's and her, Lily and Frank had to take the test.

"Well, if memory serves me right, Remus and Kit only took it once as well as you and Lily. Frank twice, Peter it was either 3 or 4 times and I took it twice as well." Sirius said.

"Well at least I got it before Wormtail." Padfoot said.

"What happened to you and Frank to have to take it twice?" Cris asked. Sirius stopped and tried to think back to nineteen years ago. Remus came to his rescue as he knew his friend had memory issues since his time in Azkaban.

"Sirius left a foot behind and Frank left behind an ear." Remus said.

"My ear/foot?!" Padfoot and Frank exclaimed.

"Yes, we laughed about it later after you guys passed the test." Robin said.

"What about Wormtail?" Kit asked.

"It was 4 times, the first time he left behind his arm, the second his leg at the knee then his fingers." Remus said.

"Keiran, Victoire and I passed it on our first time." Teddy said.

"It took me twice." Viktor said.

"Once for me." Fleur said.

**'Yeah, but Charlie's bigger than me,' Ron held his arms out from his body as though he were a gorilla,**

"Oi!" Charlie exclaimed though he was laughing really hard.

"It does tend to be easier if you are smaller but not by much." Remus said.

"Prongs is a scrawny git so it didn't help him much." Padfoot said.

"Oi!"

"No, but the size of his head is what gave him problems." Lily said.

"You too, Lily?" Prongs asked kind of defeated. Lily just smiled and kissed his cheek as Tonks continued to read.

**'so Fred and George didn't go on about it much ... not to his face, anyway ...'**

**'When can we take the actual test?'**

**'Soon as we're seventeen. That's only March for me!'**

**'Yeah, but you wouldn't be able to Apparate in here, not in the castle ...'**

"They make certain arrangements for it." Dumbledore said.

"Interesting, but then could someone Apparate from outside the wards to the area where they are down?" Hermione asked.

"If they knew what day it was then they could." Dumbledore said with a concerned frown.

"Don't worry, nothing bad happens on that particular day." Scarlett said.

**'Not the point, is it? Everyone would know I **_**could**_** Apparate if I wanted.'**

"Wow, you're similar to your brothers then I thought." Cris said.

"Well I do come from the same gene pool." Ron said.

"Do you know what that means?" Hermione asked.

"Um, no, not really." Ron said. Cris and Hermione laughed as did those who knew what it meant laughed as well.

"Why, did I say it wrong?" Ron asked.

"No, you said it right, we're just laughing because even though you said it right you didn't know what it means." Hermione said.

**Ron was not the only one to be excited at the prospect of Apparition. All that day there was much talk about the forthcoming lessons; a great deal of store was set by being able to vanish and reappear at will.**

"Well yeah, it's like a rite of passage." Bill said.

"One of them, anyway." Mr. Weasley said.

**'How cool will it be when we can just –' Seamus clicked his fingers to indicate disappearance. 'Me cousin Fergus does it just to annoy me, you wait till I can do it back ... he'll never have another peaceful moment ...'**

"That's another rite of passage, annoy your younger siblings with it." Keiran said. Scarlett slapped him upside the head.

"You didn't do it for the 'rite of passage', you didn't just because it made you laugh that I could do it yet when I was only 12 when you passed the bloody test." Scarlett said. Keiran just grinned and Scarlett sighed in frustration.

"Wow, they are so much like us." Robin said.

"I know." Sirius said with a smile.

**Lost in visions of this happy prospect, he flicked his wand a little too enthusiastically, so that instead of producing the fountain of pure water that was the object of that day's Charms lesson, he let out a hose like jet that ricocheted off the ceiling and knocked Professor Flitwick flat on his face.**

"That always seems to happen to him." Charlie said.

"At least he doesn't take it personally." Tonks said.

"That's very true." Padfoot said.

'**Cris has already Apparated,' Ron told a slightly abashed Seamus, after Professor Flitwick had dried himself off with a wave of his wand and set Seamus lines **_**('I am a wizard, not a baboon brandishing a stick'). **_**'Dum— er – someone took her. Side-Along-Apparition, you know.'**

"Thanks for that." Cris told Ron with a glare.

"Sorry," Ron said with a sheepish expression.

**'Whoa!' whispered Seamus, and he, Dean and Neville put their heads a little closer to hear what Apparition felt like. For the rest of the day, Cris was besieged with requests from the other sixth-years to describe the sensation of Apparition.**

"Of course," Cris sighed.

"Well at least it's not because of your fame." Sirius said.

"That's true." Cris said.

**All of them seemed awed, rather than put off, when she told them how uncomfortable it was, and she was still answering detailed questions at ten to eight that evening, when she was forced to lie and say that she needed to return a book to the library, so as to escape in time for her lesson with Dumbledore.**

"Sorry," Ron said a bit more sheepishly than before.

**The lamps in Dumbledore's office were lit, the portraits of previous headmasters were snoring gently in their frames and the Pensieve was ready upon the desk once more. Dumbledore's hands lay either side of it, the right one as blackened and burned-looking as ever. It did not seem to have healed at all and Cris wondered, for perhaps the hundredth time, what had caused such a distinctive injury, but did not ask; Dumbledore had said that she would know eventually and there was, in any case, another subject he wanted to discuss. But before Cris could say anything about Snape and Malfoy, Dumbledore spoke.**

**'I hear that you met the Minister for Magic over Christmas?'**

**'Yes,' said Cris. 'He's not very happy with me.'**

"That's an understatement of the century." Sirius said.

**'No,' sighed Dumbledore. 'He is not very happy with me, either. We must try not to sink beneath our anguish, Cris, but battle on.'**

"Even if I have to fight morons?" Cris asked.

"Seems like it." Remus said sadly.

"Well that sucks." Cris said.

**Cris grinned.**

**'He wanted me to tell the wizarding community that the Ministry's doing a wonderful job.'**

"They are not." Cris said. Cris looked over at Percy, Fudge and Amelia Bones smiling sheepishly.

"It's okay Miss Potter, we do need to fix a lot of things." Amelia said.

**Dumbledore smiled.**

**'It was Fudge's idea originally,**

"So that's why it's bad." Cris said.

"I have to agree with you there, pup." Sirius said.

**you know. During his last days in office, when he was trying desperately to cling to his post, he sought a meeting with you, hoping that you would give him your support –'**

"Not likely." Cris said.

"Then he doesn't know you very well." Hermione said.

"Nope," Ron said in agreement.

**'After everything Fudge did last year?' said Cris angrily. 'After **_**Umbridge?'**_

**'I told Cornelius there was no chance of it, but the idea did not die when he left office.**

"Of course it didn't." Cris said.

"People do need hope though, and you are that hope." Tonks said.

"Gee, thanks for the pressure." Cris said.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying being who you are people on the light side will look towards you." Tonks said.

"She's right you know." Teddy said.

"Only because you're from the future and you know what happens." Cris said.

"We do and we aren't going to tell you, but we will say you are a figure of peoples hope." Keiran said. Cris couldn't help but agree with him on this statement.

**Within hours of Scrimgeour's appointment we met and he demanded that I arrange a meeting with you –'**

**'So that's why you argued!' Cris blurted out. 'It was in the **_**Daily Prophet.'**_

**'The **_**Prophet **_**is bound to report the truth occasionally,'**

"It's a lot better now, the _Prophet _really stepped up its game after the war with the right people doing the paper." Victoire said.

"Good, people need the truth not lies." Hermione said.

**said Dumbledore, 'if only accidentally. Yes, that was why we argued. Well, it appears that Rufus found a way to corner you at last.'**

"I don't think he did a very good job of it." Bill said.

**'He accused me of being "Dumbledore's woman through and through".'**

**'How very rude of him.'**

**'I told him I was.'**

"It's very smart to use his own words against him." Remus said.

"Or it could be bad." Sirius said.

"In this case it's good." Robin said.

**Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. Behind Cris, Fawkes the phoenix let out a low, soft, musical cry. To Cris' intense embarrassment, she suddenly realized that Dumbledore's bright blue eyes looked rather watery, and stared hastily at her own knees. When Dumbledore spoke, however, his voice was quite steady.**

**'I am very touched, Cris.'**

**'Scrimgeour wanted to know where you go when you're not at Hogwarts,' said Cris, still looking fixedly at her knees her hair turning that fusia color in embarrassment. **

**'Yes, he is very nosy about that,' said Dumbledore, now sounding cheerful, and Cris thought it safe to look up again. 'He has even attempted to have me followed.**

"Now that is not very smart." Prongs said.

"Yeah, Dumbledore can easily lose them." Padfoot said.

**Amusing, really. He set Dawlish to tail me. It wasn't kind. I have already been forced to jinx Dawlish once; I did it again with the greatest regret.'**

"Shame, and he's a good man and Auror too." Kingsley said.

**'So they still don't know where you go?' asked Cris, hoping for more information on this intriguing subject, but Dumbledore merely smiled over the top of his half-moon spectacles.**

**'No, they don't, and the time is not quite right for you to know, either.**

"Ah man, and here I was hoping to find that out." Fred said.

"I'm sure we'll find it out later though." George said.

**Now, I suggest we press on, unless there's anything else –?'**

**'There is, actually, sir,' said Cris. 'It's about Malfoy and Snape.'**

"Good, at least you're telling him." Lily said.

_**'Professor **_**Snape, Cris.'**

**'Yes, sir. I overheard them during Professor Slughorn's party ... well, I followed them, actually ...'**

"Oh, don't tell him the truth, say you were walking by and you heard talking so you stopped hoping to not disturb them." Fred said.

"You have much to learn young one." Prongs said.

**Dumbledore listened to Cris' story with an impassive face. When Cris' had finished he did not speak for a few moments, then said, 'Thank you for telling me this, Cris, but I suggest that you put it out of your mind. I do not think that it is of great importance.'**

"See, Dumbledore thinks it's nothing." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But what is it's not nothing, what if it's something bad?" Cris asked.

"We'll get to that later." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Though I have to agree with Cris on this one Albus, it is definitely important." McGonagall said.

**'Not of great importance?' repeated Cris incredulously. 'Professor, did you understand –?'**

"Cris, I think he does." Sirius said.

"Good," Cris said.

**'Yes, Cris, blessed as I am with extraordinary brainpower, I understood everything you told me,' said Dumbledore, a little sharply. 'I think you might even consider the possibility that I understood more than you did. Again, I am glad that you have confided in me, but let me reassure you that you have not told me anything that causes me disquiet.'**

"Maybe he already knows." Sirius said.

"Now that is plausible." Remus said.

**Cris sat in seething silence, glaring at Dumbledore. What was going on? Did this mean that Dumbledore had indeed ordered Snape to find out what Malfoy was doing, in which case he had already heard everything Cris had just told him from Snape? Or was he really worried by what he had heard, but pretending not to be?**

"That is also plausible." Remus said.

"But I think we have to wait and see for ourselves." Robin said.

**'So, sir,' said Cris, in what she hoped was a polite, calm voice, 'you definitely still trust –?'**

**'I have been tolerant enough to answer that question already,' said Dumbledore, but he did not sound very tolerant any more. 'My answer has not changed.'**

"I think you should lay the subject to rest." Remus said.

"But I want to know why." Sirius whined.

"Dad, you'll find out in the next book." Keiran said.

"But that's so far." Sirius said.

"You'll live." Remus said.

**'I should think not,' said a snide voice; Phineas Nigellus was evidently only pretending to be asleep. Dumbledore ignored him.**

"He needs to be ignored anyway." Padfoot said under his breath.

**'And now, Cris, I must insist that we press on. I have more important things to discuss with you this evening.'**

"Right, I wonder what he'll show you this time." Ginny said.

**Cris sat there feeling mutinous. How would it be if she refused to permit the change of subject, if she insisted upon arguing the case against Malfoy? As though he had read Cris' mind, Dumbledore shook his head.**

**'Ah, Cris, how often this happens, even between the best of friends! Each of us believes that what he has to say is much more important than anything the other might have to contribute!'**

**'I don't think what you've got to say is unimportant, sir,' said Cris stiffly.**

**'Well, you are quite right, because it is not,' said Dumbledore briskly. 'I have two more memories to show you this evening, both obtained with enormous difficulty, and the second of them is, I think, the most important I have collected.'**

"Hmm… It could be anything from Voldemort's background." Remus said.

"I think it could be from Slughorn, the chapter is called Sluggish Memory." Kit said.

"Okay smarty pants." Padfoot teased.

**Cris did not say anything to this; she still felt angry at the reception her confidences had received, but could not see what was to be gained by arguing further.**

**'So,' said Dumbledore, in a ringing voice, 'we meet this evening to continue the tale of Tom Riddle, whom we left last lesson poised on the threshold of his years at Hogwarts. You will remember how excited he was to hear that he was a wizard, that he refused my company on a trip to Diagon Alley and that I, in turn, warned him against continued thievery when he arrived at school.**

**'Well, the start of the school year arrived and with it came Tom Riddle, a quiet boy in his second-hand robes, who lined up with the other first-years to be Sorted. He was placed in Slytherin house almost the moment that the Sorting Hat touched his head,' continued Dumbledore, waving his blackened hand towards the shelf over his head where the Sorting Hat sat, ancient and unmoving. 'How soon Riddle learned that the famous founder of the house could talk to snakes, I do not know – perhaps that very evening.**

"Every first year finds out the first evening about the Founder." Draco said.

"Everyone does if they do not know." Sirius said, "I knew squat about Godric Gryffindor all I heard about growing up was about Slytherin."

**The knowledge can only have excited him and increased his sense of self- importance.**

"Yeah, I can imagine that of him." Ginny said quietly.

**'However, if he was frightening or impressing fellow Slytherins with displays of Parseltongue in their common room, no hint of it reached the staff. He showed no sign of outward arrogance or aggression at all.**

"It's like he was binding his time until he learned enough magic." Charlie said.

"That is exactly what he did." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Though I heard when I was in school that he was a bully." McGonagall said.

**As an unusually talented and very good-looking orphan, he naturally drew attention and sympathy from the staff almost from the moment of his arrival. He seemed polite, quiet and thirsty for knowledge. Nearly all were most favorably impressed by him.'**

"That's quite a feat." Hermione said.

**'Didn't you tell them, sir, what he'd been like when you met him at the orphanage?' asked Cris.**

**'No, I did not. Though he had shown no hint of remorse, it was possible that he felt sorry for how he had behaved before and was resolved to turn over a fresh leaf. I chose to give him that chance.' **

"Should you have given him that chance?" Charlie asked.

"Everyone deserves a chance." Dumbledore said.

**Dumbledore paused and looked enquiringly at Cris, who had opened his mouth to speak. Here, again, was Dumbledore's tendency to trust people in spite of overwhelming evidence that they did not deserve it! But then Cris remembered something ...**

**'But you didn't **_**really **_**trust him, sir, did you? He told me ... the Riddle who came out of that diary said "Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did".'**

"Because he could see right through him to the start." Padfoot said.

"I may have seen that he was a bad child but even I cannot foresee what was to become of him." Dumbledore said.

**'Let us say that I did not take it for granted that he was trustworthy,' said Dumbledore. 'I had, as I have already indicated, resolved to keep a close eye upon him, and so I did. I cannot pretend that I gleaned a great deal from my observations at first. He was very guarded with me; he felt, I am sure, that in the thrill of discovering his true identity he had told me a little too much. He was careful never to reveal as much again, but he could not take back what he had let slip in his excitement, nor what Mrs. Cole had confided in me. However, he had the sense never to try and charm me as he charmed so many of my colleagues. **

"In that way only, he was smart." Moony said.

**'As he moved up the school, he gathered about him a group of dedicated friends;**

"Or should we call them followers." Bill spat out.

**I call them that, for want of a better term, although as I have already indicated, Riddle undoubtedly felt no affection for any of them. This group had a kind of dark glamour within the castle. They were a motley collection; a mixture of the weak seeking protection, the ambitious seeking some shared glory, and the thuggish, gravitating towards a leader who could show them more refined forms of cruelty. In other words, they were the forerunners of the Death Eaters, and indeed some of them became the first Death Eaters after leaving Hogwarts.**

**'Rigidly controlled by Riddle, they were never detected in open wrong-doing, although their seven years at Hogwarts were marked by a number of nasty incidents to which they were never satisfactorily linked,**

"But were they responsible?" Charlie asked.

"I believe that they were." Dumbledore said.

**the most serious of which was, of course, the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, which resulted in the death of a girl. As you know, Hagrid was wrongly accused of that crime.**

**'I have not been able to find many memories of Riddle at Hogwarts,' said Dumbledore, placing his withered hand on the Pensieve. 'Few who knew him then are prepared to talk about him; they are too terrified.**

"Of course they were terrified." Charlie said.

**What I know, I found out after he had left Hogwarts, after much painstaking effort, after tracing those few who could be tricked into speaking, after searching old records and questioning Muggle and wizard witnesses alike.**

**'Those whom I could persuade to talk told me that Riddle was obsessed with his parentage. This is understandable, of course; he had grown up in an orphanage and naturally wished to know how he came to be there. It seems that he searched in vain for some trace of Tom Riddle Senior on the shields in the trophy room, on the lists of prefects in the old school records, even in the books of wizarding history. Finally he was forced to accept that his father had never set foot in Hogwarts. I believe that it was then that he dropped the name for ever, assumed the identity of Lord Voldemort, and began his investigations into his previously despised mother's family – the woman whom, you will remember, he had thought could not be a witch if she had succumbed to the shameful human weakness of death.**

**'All he had to go upon was the single name "Marvolo", which he knew from those who ran the orphanage had been his mother's father's name.**

"Well he should have luck with that, it's a pretty uncommon name." Remus said.

"Yep, uncommon it is." Sirius said.

**Finally, after painstaking research through old books of wizarding families, he discovered the existence of Slytherin's surviving line. In the summer of his sixteenth year, he left the orphanage to which he returned annually and set off to find his Gaunt relatives.**

"Well, that's good at least." Gwen said.

"Family is always good." Cris agreed.

**And now, Cris, if you will stand ...'**

**Dumbledore rose, and Cris saw that he was again holding a small crystal bottle filled with swirling, pearly memory.**

**'I was very lucky to collect this,' he said, as he poured the gleaming mass into the Pensieve. 'As you will understand when we have experienced it.**

"That's an unsettling thought." Sirius said.

**Shall we?'**

**Cris stepped up to the stone basin and bowed obediently until her face sank through the surface of the memory; she felt the familiar sensation of falling through nothingness and then landed upon a dirty stone floor into almost total darkness.**

**It took her several seconds to recognize the place, by which time Dumbledore had landed beside her. The Gaunt's house was now more indescribably filthy than anywhere Cris had ever seen.**

"Now that is a scary thought." Gwen said.

"I know." Cris said.

**The ceiling was thick with cobwebs, the floor coated in grime; moldy and rotting food lay upon the table amidst a mass of crusted pots.**

"It sounds like nobody has been there in years or they are very bad at housekeeping." Lily said.

**The only light came from a single guttering candle placed at the feet of a man with hair and beard so overgrown Cris could see neither eyes nor mouth. He was slumped in an armchair by the fire, and Cris wondered for a moment whether he was dead. But then there came a loud knock on the door and the man jerked awake, raising a wand in his right hand, and a short knife in his left.**

"Wow, he's paranoid." Neville said.

**The door creaked open. There on the threshold, holding an old-fashioned lamp, stood a boy Cris recognized at once: tall, pale, dark-haired and handsome – the teenage Voldemort.**

"Of course it is." Cris muttered remembering the memory.

**Voldemort's eyes moved slowly around the hovel and then found the man in the armchair. For a few seconds they looked at each other, then the man staggered upright, the many empty bottles at his feet clattering and tinkling across the floor.**

**'YOU!' he bellowed. 'YOU!' **

**And he hurtled drunkenly at Riddle, wand and knife held aloft. **

"He thinks it's Riddle Senior." Remus said.

_**'Stop.'**_

**Riddle spoke in Parseltongue. The man skidded into the table, sending moldy pots crashing to the floor. He stared at Riddle. There was a long silence while they contemplated each other. The man broke it.**

_**'You speak it?'**_

_**'Yes, I speak it,' **_**said Riddle. He moved forwards into the room, allowing the door to swing shut behind him. Cris could not help but feel a resentful admiration for Voldemort's complete lack of fear.**

"He fears death though." Tonks said.

"That he does." Dumbledore said.

**His face merely expressed disgust and, perhaps, disappointment.**

_**'Where is Marvolo?' **_**he asked.**

"Straight to the point." George said.

_**'Dead,' **_**said the other. **_**'Died years ago, didn't he?'**_

**Riddle frowned. **_**'Who are you, then?'**_

_**'I'm Morfin, ain't I?'**_

_**'Marvolo's son?'**_

_**'Course I am, then ...' **_**Morfin pushed the hair out of his dirty face, the better to see Riddle, and Cris saw that he wore Marvolo's black- stoned ring on his right hand.**

_**'I thought you was that Muggle,' **_**whispered Morfin. **_**'You look mighty like that Muggle.'**_

_**'What Muggle?' **_**said Riddle sharply.**

"And this is where Voldemort learns of his Muggle Father." Bill said.

"Et would seem so." Fleur said quietly.

_**'That Muggle what my sister took a fancy to, that Muggle what lives in the big house over the way,' **_**said Morfin, and he spat unexpectedly upon the floor between them. **_**'You look**__**right like him. Riddle. But he's older now, i'n 'e? He's older'n you, now I think on it ...'**_

"Wouldn't he see that?" Ginny asked.

"Not if he was drunk." Robin said.

**Morfin looked slightly dazed and swayed a little, still clutching the edge of the table for support.**

_**'He come back, see,' **_**he added stupidly.**

"I don't think there is any other way for him to talk." Percy muttered.

**Voldemort was gazing at Morfin, as though appraising his possibilities. Now he moved a little closer and said, **_**'Riddle came back?'**_

_**'Ar, he left her, and serve her right, marrying filth!' **_**said Morfin, spitting on the floor again. **_**'Robbed us, mind, before she ran off! Where's the locket, eh, where's Slytherin's locket?'**_

"At Borgin and Burkes." Sirius said. Though he missed the looks from the future children.

**Voldemort did not answer. Morfin was working himself into a rage again; he brandished his knife and shouted, **_**'Dis- honored us, she did, that little slut! And who're you, coming here and asking questions about all that? It's over, innit ... it's over ...'**_

**He looked away, staggering slightly, and Voldemort moved forwards. As he did so, an unnatural darkness fell, extinguishing Voldemort's lamp and Morfin's candle, extinguishing everything ...**

"He didn't die did he?" Cris asked.

"No, there would be no memory if he did, he's just knocked out." Sirius said. Cris nodded in understanding.

**Dumbledore's fingers closed tightly around Cris' arm and they were soaring back into the present again. The soft golden light in Dumbledore's office seemed to dazzle Cris' eyes after that impenetrable darkness.**

**'Is that all?' said Cris at once. 'Why did it go dark, what happened?'**

**'Because Morfin could not remember anything from that point onwards,' said Dumbledore, gesturing Cris back into his seat. 'When he awoke next morning, he was lying on the floor, quite alone. Marvolo's ring had gone.**

**'Meanwhile, in the village of Little Hangleton, a maid was running along the high street, screaming that there were three bodies lying in the drawing room of the big house: Tom Riddle Senior, and his mother and father.**

"So that is what happened at the beginning of the fourth book." Charlie said.

"Kind of wished we didn't know now." Fred said.

"That was horrible." George said.

**'The Muggle authorities were perplexed. As far as I am aware, they do not know to this day how the Riddles died, for the Avada Kedavra Curse does not usually leave any sign of damage ... the exception sits before me,' Dumbledore added, with a nod to Cris' scar. 'The Ministry, on the other hand, knew at once that this was a wizard's murder. They also knew that a convicted Muggle-hater lived across the valley from the Riddle house, a Muggle-hater who had already been imprisoned once for attacking one of the murdered people. **

**'So the Ministry called upon Morfin. They did not need to question him, to use Veritaserum or Legilimency. He admitted to the murder on the spot,**

"But, wait, he didn't do it." Gwen said.

"No, but his memory could have easily been modified so that he thought he was the one to do it." Kingsley said.

**giving details only the murderer could know. He was proud, he said, to have killed the Muggles, had been awaiting his chance all these years. He handed over his wand, which was proved at once to have been used to kill the Riddles.**

"Now that really does take someone powerful at only the age of sixteen." Remus said slowly.

**And he permitted himself to be led off to Azkaban without a fight. All that disturbed him was the fact that his father's ring had disappeared. "He'll kill me for losing it," he told his captors, over and over again. "He'll kill me for losing his ring." And that, apparently, was all he ever said again. He lived out the remainder of his life in Azkaban, lamenting the loss of Marvolo's last heirloom, and is buried beside the prison alongside the other poor souls who have expired within its walls.'**

**'So Voldemort stole Morfin's wand and used it?' said Cris, sitting up straight.**

**'That's right,' said Dumbledore. 'We have no memories to show us this, but I think we can be fairly sure what happened. Voldemort Stupefied his uncle, took his wand, and proceeded across the valley to "the big house over the way". There he murdered the Muggle man who had abandoned his witch mother, and, for good measure, his Muggle grandparents, thus obliterating the last of the unworthy Riddle line and revenging himself upon the father who never wanted him. Then he returned to the Gaunt hovel, performed the complex bit of magic that would implant a false memory in his uncle's mind, laid Morfin's wand beside its unconscious owner, pocketed the ancient ring he wore and departed.'**

**'And Morfin never realized he hadn't done it?'**

**'Never,' said Dumbledore. 'He gave, as I say, a full and boastful confession.'**

"That should have been a red flag though." Gwen said.

"It should have but they didn't question it at the time." Sirius said. Amelia was perplexed wondering how and what she could do to fix all this.

**'But he had this real memory in him all the time!'**

**'Yes, but it took a great deal of skilled Legilimency to coax it out of him,' said Dumbledore, 'and why should anybody delve further into Morfin's mind when he had already confessed to the crime?**

"That is true." Amelia said.

**However, I was able to secure a visit to Morfin in the last weeks of his life, by which time I was attempting to discover as much as I could about Voldemort's past. I extracted this memory with difficulty. When I saw what it contained, I attempted to use it to secure Morfin's release from Azkaban. Before the Ministry reached their decision, however, Morfin had died.'**

**'But how come the Ministry didn't realize that Voldemort had done all that to Morfin?' Cris asked angrily. 'He was under age at the time, wasn't he? I thought they could detect under-age magic!'**

**'You are quite right – they can detect magic, but not the perpetrator: you will remember that you were blamed by the Ministry for the Hover Charm that was, in fact, cast by –'**

**'Dobby,' growled Cris; this injustice still rankled. 'So if you're under age and you do magic inside an adult witch or wizard's house, the Ministry won't know?'**

**'They will certainly be unable to tell who performed the magic,' said Dumbledore,**

"So that's why Sirius and James are so good, they could do magic at home." Lily said.

"That's so unfair. What about the Muggleborns and Half-Bloods who need to practice spells and they are in homes where there are no adult wizards?" Hermione asked.

"That is a problem that we need to fix." Amelia agreed.

**smiling slightly at the look of great indignation on Cris' face. 'They rely on witch and wizard parents to enforce their offspring's obedience while within their walls.'**

**'Well, that's rubbish,' snapped Cris. 'Look what happened here, look what happened to Morfin!'**

"We do need to refine our walls." Amelia said.

**'I agree,' said Dumbledore. 'Whatever Morfin was, he did not deserve to die as he did, blamed for murders he had not committed. But it is getting late, and I want you to see this other memory before we part ...'**

**Dumbledore took from an inside pocket another crystal phial and Cris fell silent at once, remembering that Dumbledore had said it was the most important one he had collected. Cris noticed that the contents proved difficult to empty into the Pensieve, as though they had congealed slightly; did memories go off?**

"Do memories go bad?" Cris asked.

"No, but if the owner of the memory tried hard to change the memory or forget it this could happen." Remus said.

**'This will not take long,' said Dumbledore, when he had finally emptied the phial. 'We shall be back before you know it. Once more into the Pensieve, then ...'**

**And Cris fell again through the silver surface, landing this time right in front of a man she recognized at once.**

**It was a much younger Horace Slughorn. Cris was so used to him bald that she found the sight of Slughorn with thick, shiny, straw-colored hair quite disconcerting; it looked as though he had had his head thatched, though there was already a shiny Galleon-sized bald patch on his crown. His moustache, less massive than it was these days, was gingery-blond. He was not quite as rotund as the Slughorn Cris knew, though the golden buttons on his richly embroidered waistcoat were taking a fair amount of strain.**

"Yeah, I can't picture him with that much hair." Lily said with a smile.

**His little feet resting upon a velvet pouffe, he was sitting well back in a comfortable winged armchair, one hand grasping a small glass of wine, the other searching through a box of crystallized pineapple.**

**Cris looked around as Dumbledore appeared beside him and saw that they were standing in Slughorn's office. Half a dozen boys were sitting around Slughorn, all on harder or lower seats than his, and all in their mid-teens. Cris recognized Riddle at once. His was the most handsome face and he looked the most relaxed of all the boys. His right hand lay negligently upon the arm of his chair; with a jolt, Cris saw that he was wearing Marvolo's gold and black ring; he had already killed his father.**

"So sad, at sixteen and he's a murderer." Mrs. Weasley said.

**'Sir, is it true that Professor Merry thought is retiring?' Riddle asked.**

**'Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you,' said Slughorn, wagging a reproving, sugar-covered finger at Riddle, though ruining the effect slightly by winking.**

"Which is another way of saying that he's correct." Mr. Weasley said.

**'I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy; more knowledge- able than half the staff, you are.'**

"Okay, that is kind of scary." Cris said.

"You are nothing alike." Sirius said.

"I know," Cris said.

**Riddle smiled; the other boys laughed and cast him admiring looks.**

**'What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your careful flattery of the people who matter – thank you for the pineapple, by the way, you're quite right, it is my favorite –'**

**As several of the boys tittered, something very odd happened. The whole room was suddenly filled with a thick white fog,**

"He did change it." Mr. Weasley said.

"How is that even possible?" Ginny asked.

"I think the book will explain it." Lily J said.

**so that Cris could see nothing but the face of Dumbledore, who was standing beside him. Then Slughorn's voice rang out through the mist, unnaturally loudly: '– **_**you'll go wrong, boy, mark my words.'**_

"Okay, that is certainly not what he said." Sirius said.

"So this memory is useless?" Cris asked.

"Seems like it." Padfoot said.

**The fog cleared as suddenly as it had appeared and yet nobody made any allusion to it, nor did anybody look as though anything unusual had just happened. Bewildered, Cris looked around as a small golden clock standing upon Slughorn's desk chimed eleven o'clock.**

**'Good gracious, is it that time already?' said Slughorn. 'You'd better get going, boys, or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by tomorrow or it's detention. Same goes for you, Avery.'**

"Of course they were there." Remus said.

**Slughorn pulled himself out of his armchair and carried his empty glass over to his desk as the boys filed out. Riddle, however, stayed behind. Cris could tell he had dawdled deliberately, wanting to be last in the room with Slughorn.**

**'Look sharp, Tom,' said Slughorn, turning round and finding him still present. 'You don't want to be caught out of bed out of hours, and you a prefect ...' **

"How in the world did he get that anyway?" Bill asked.

"The Headmaster at the time thought it best." Dumbledore said.

**'Sir, I wanted to ask you something.'**

**'Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away ...'**

**'Sir, I wondered what you know about ... about Horcruxes?' And it happened all over again: the dense fog filled the room so that Cris could not see Slughorn or Riddle at all;**

"So something about the question and the answer he gave Slughorn wanted to change it." Bill said.

"Yeah." Remus said worriedly.

"How can you change the memory though?" Charlie asked.

**only Dumbledore, smiling serenely beside him. Then Slughorn's voice boomed out again, just as it had done before.**

_**'I don't know anything about Horcruxes and I wouldn't tell you if I did! Now get out of here at once and don't let me catch you mentioning them again!'**_

"So Slughorn told him something about Horcruxes didn't he?" Sirius asked going pale.

"What's a horcrux?" Cris asked.

"Something you don't need to know." Sirius said.

**'Well, that's that,' said Dumbledore placidly beside Cris. 'Time to go.'**

**And Cris' feet left the floor to fall, seconds later, back on to the rug in front of Dumbledore's desk.**

**'That's all there is?' said Cris blankly.**

**Dumbledore had said that this was the most important memory of all, but she could not see what was so significant about it.**

"The real memory would be the one that you want." Remus said.

**Admittedly the fog, and the fact that nobody seemed to have noticed it, was odd, but other than that nothing seemed to have happened except that Riddle had asked a question and failed to get an answer.**

**'As you might have noticed,' said Dumbledore, reseating himself behind his desk, 'that memory has been tampered with.'**

**'Tampered with?' repeated Cris, sitting back down too.**

**'Certainly,' said Dumbledore, 'Professor Slughorn has meddled with his own recollections.'**

"But that makes no sense, how did he do it?" Hermione asked.

"A lot of things don't make sense, but we will learn." Luna said.

**'But why would he do that?'**

**'Because, I think, he is ashamed of what he remembers,' said Dumbledore. 'He has tried to rework the memory to show himself in a better light, obliterating those parts which he does not wish me to see. It is, as you will have noticed, very crudely done, and that is all to the good, for it shows that the true memory is still there beneath the alterations.**

"So you can't completely change a memory?" Cris asked.

"No, the real memory is still there." Remus said.

**'And so, for the first time, I am giving you homework, Cris. It will be your job to persuade Professor Slughorn to divulge the real memory,**

"Now that will be hard, good luck with that Prongslet." Padfoot said.

"That will be hard." Cris said.

"Not really, you just have to butter him up the right way." Padfoot said.

**which will undoubtedly be our most crucial piece of information of all.'**

**Cris stared at him.**

**'But surely, sir,' she said, keeping her voice as respectful as possible, 'you don't need me – you could use Legilimency ... or Veritaserum ...'**

"Which ol' Sluggy will be able to see right through." Sirius said.

**'Professor Slughorn is an extremely able wizard who will be expecting both,' said Dumbledore. 'He is much more accomplished at Occlumency than poor Morfin Gaunt, and I would be astonished if he has not carried an antidote to Veritaserum with him ever since I coerced him into giving me this travesty of a recollection.**

**'No, I think it would be foolish to attempt to wrest the truth from Professor Slughorn by force, and might do much more harm than good; I do not wish him to leave Hogwarts. However, he has his weaknesses like the rest of us and I believe that you are the one person who might be able to penetrate his defenses. It is most important that we secure the true memory, Cris ... how important, we will only know when we have seen the real thing. So, good luck ... and goodnight.'**

"So this task is going to be almost impossible." Cris said.

"Yes, but I believe you can do it." Remus said.

"If you can't, no one can." Ron said.

"Thanks, Red." Cris said.

**A little taken aback by the abrupt dismissal, Cris got to her feet quickly.**

**'Goodnight, sir.'**

**As she closed the study door behind her, she distinctly heard Phineas Nigellus say, 'I can't see why the girl should be able to do it better than you, Dumbledore.'**

**'I wouldn't expect you to, Phineas,' replied Dumbledore, and Fawkes gave another low, musical cry.**

"That's the chapter." Tonks said.

"Okay, so how do you expect to get it?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have some ideas." Cris said.

"Of course you do." Hermione said shaking her head.

"It's time to go to bed." Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone then separated to go to bed for the night, Cris sending a wink at Fred and George along the way first.


	167. Break 12

In the middle of the night when Cris snuck out again to meet Fred and George in the extra room. This time the room was covered with candles that were lit and Fred and George were on the bed. They smiled at her and she climbed on the bed in the middle of them.

"Hey Bambi." Fred said.

"I know that this is whole thing is beginning to get a bit much for you." George said.

***Lemon-You have been warned***

"Yeah, just a bit." Cris said as she settled between them. George leaned into her and kissed her. George and Cris were kissing passionately and Fred was behind her kissing the side of her neck. Cris could feel their hands roaming her body and she moaned in appreciation. Fred took off her shirt lifting his lips off only a second to take it off all the way.

George moved a hand down to her pants and under them. He felt the curls of the course hair and moved even lower to the spot he was looking for. He pushed a finger in earning a gasp from Cris.

Fred started nibbling on her ear lobe as Cris started removing their clothes. George's shirt hung off his arm as she removed his pants. They continued to kiss as she wrapped her hand around his growing erection. Fred removed her pants just as she removed his shirt with her free hand. She stopped kissing George and turned to Fred as George went down to her breast to give them some attention.

Soon enough they were all naked. Cris had her other hand wrapped around Fred's erection and Fred bent her leg and gently put a finger into her other hole. Cris gasped again as he gently pushed in and out. Fred then pushed another finger in as Cris took George's erection into her mouth. She gasped around George's dick in her mouth as Fred scissor his fingers and got her ready to take him. After a while of caressing and readying Cris, she lowered herself onto George and just as she did Fred was behind her gently pushing himself in.

"Oh god," Cris moaned. She loved the feeling of the two of them in her. Fred and to stay still until she was ready for him to move and when she nodded George thrusted up and Fred thrusted in. Fred looked down to the tattoo on her shoulder, they made love gently and slowly to reach each other's orgasm. When they did Fred fell out and to the side and Cris landed on top of George who kissed her gently.

***End of Scene***

Fred, George and Cris got dressed and just laid on the bed. Fred traced the tattoo on her shoulder sleepily. Cris turned to him and smiled.

"Are you going to get another one?" Fred asked.

"I've been thinking about it. I'm not sure, maybe." Cris said. Cris closed her eyes and they went to sleep.


	168. Chapter 18: Birthday Surprise

Cris woke up nice and warm in between Fred and George. She loved these mornings but knew that right now it wouldn't be the best time to just lie there with them, especially not with her overprotective family there watching out for her. Sighing she got out of bed to take a shower. The room provided a nice bathroom that she took a nice hot shower in. Cris got back into her pajamas and went back to the girl's room. She then went back to the bathroom there and got dressed as everyone else was still asleep, she wondered what time it was. Cris looked down at her watch reading that it was 6:30 in the morning. She shrugged her shoulders and put her hair up into a ponytail and got ready for the day.

Cris left the girl's room to see that she was still the only one up that is until she went into the kitchen to see Mrs. Weasley already getting breakfast together. Cris knocked which grabbed the attention of the busy mother. Mrs. Weasley turned and smiled when she saw the girl she came to love as another daughter.

"Good morning Cris, dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Morning, do you need any help?" Cris asked.

"No thanks dear. I got it. Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"Tea and honey would be nice." Cris said with a smile. Mrs. Weasley smiled and got a mug of hot tea with honey and Cris went back to the sitting room. It was quiet and she didn't like it when it was quiet so she wished for an acoustic guitar and it appeared next to her. Cris smiled set the mug down and picked it up. She thought of a good song to play and started picking the strings to the tune of the song she played a lot of times. Softly singing the song to herself, it was The Dance by Garth Brooks.

_Looking back on the memory of  
>The dance we shared beneath the stars above<br>For a moment all the world was right  
>How could I have known you'd ever say goodbye<br>And now I'm glad I didn't know  
>The way it all would end the way it all would go<br>Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
>But I'd of had to miss the dance <em>

Cris looked up from the guitar to see Mrs. Weasley looking at her and from behind her the whole group just listening. Cris' hair turned fusia in her embarrassment and quickly put the guitar down.

"Prongslet, you don't have to be embarrassed, that was absolutely beautiful." Sirius said. Cris just smiled and Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat.

"Breakfast is ready." Mrs. Weasley said. Fred and George came up to her and wrapped her up in a hug.

"That was very beautiful Bambi." Fred said.

"It's one of my favorite songs." Cris said with a smile. They sat down for breakfast then after breakfast they went to the sitting room to continue reading. Teddy picked up the book and smiled as he read the title.

"**Chapter 18: Birthday Surprises," **Teddy said. The rest of the future group laughed loudly at this which had everyone wondering what was so funny.

"Okay, why are you guys laughing?" Cris asked.

"Don't worry mum, you'll find out and you'll be laughing as well, at the beginning anyway." James said.

"Who's birthday would this be anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Uncle Ron's." Lily J said.

"Oh merlin, wait, this will be my seventeenth birthday, what happens on my seventeenth?" Ron asked.

"Sorry Uncle Ron, but it's a surprise." Keiran said. Ron pouted and Teddy started to read with a smile on his face.

**The next day Cris confided in both Ron and Hermione the task that Dumbledore had set her, though separately, for Hermione still refused to remain in Ron's presence longer than it took to give him a contemptuous look.**

**Ron thought that Cris was unlikely to have any trouble with Slughorn at all.**

"**He loves you," he said over breakfast, waving an airy forkful of fried egg. "Won't refuse you anything, will he? Not his little Potions Princess. Just hang back after class this afternoon and ask him."**

"Ron, never call me that again." Cris said glaring slightly.

"Sorry Bolt, won't happen again." Ron said.

**Hermione, however, took a gloomier view.**

"**He must be determined to hide what really happened if Dumbledore couldn't get it out of him," she said in a low voice, as they stood in the deserted, snowy courtyard at break. "Horcruxes ... Horcruxes ... I've never even heard of them ..."**

"No, you wouldn't have. It's not something I like to keep in the library." Dumbledore said.

"Now you know Mia." Cris said.

"Trust me, it's not something you want to know." Padfoot said.

"**You haven't?" Cris was disappointed; she had hoped that Hermione might have been able to give her a clue as to what Horcruxes were.**

"Well, there had to be a time where you didn't know something." Cris said.

"She's just like you, Moony." Padfoot said.

"We've already established this Padfoot." Moony said.

"Oh, right." Padfoot said.

"**They must be really advanced Dark magic, or why would Voldemort have wanted to know about them? I think it's going to be difficult to get the information, Cris, you'll have to be very careful about how you approach Slughorn, think out a strategy ..."**

"**Ron reckons I should just hang back after Potions this afternoon ..."**

"Man, that was stupid." Cris said.

"Yeah, that really was." Sirius said.

"**Oh, well, if Won-Won thinks that, you'd better do it," she said, flaring up at once. "After all, when has Won-Won's judgment ever been faulty?"**

"**Hermione, can't you —"**

"**No!" she said angrily, and stormed away, leaving Cris alone and ankle-deep in snow.**

"I hate when they fight, I don't like going between them to talk." Cris said.

"Yeah, that does suck." Prongs said.

"That's happened to us at least once that I can remember." Robin said.

"Something like that." Remus said.

**Potions lessons were uncomfortable enough these days, seeing as Cris, Ron and Hermione had to share a desk. Today, Hermione moved her cauldron around the table so that she was close to Ernie, and ignored both Cris and Ron.**

"**What've you done?" Ron muttered to Cris, looking at Hermione's haughty profile.**

**But before Cris could answer, Slughorn was calling for silence from the front of the room.**

"**Settle down, settle down, please! Quickly, now, lots of work to get through this afternoon! Golpalott's Third Law ... who can tell me -? But Miss Granger can, of course!"**

"Sounds like you are dealing with poisons." Lily said.

"Which turned out to be a very good thing." Al said under his breath though only so that those from the future could hear him.

**Hermione recited at top speed: "Golpalott's-Third-Law- states-that-the-antidote-for-a-blended-poison-will-be-equal-to- more-than-the-sum-of-the-antidotes-for-each-of-the-separable- components."**

"**Precisely!" beamed Slughorn. "Ten points for Gryffindor! Now, if we accept Golpalott's Third Law as true ..."**

**Cris already read that part of their book so she knew what it meant. To find the antidote of the combined poisons you cannot simply use the antidote for each potion but to find a simple antidote to counteract the combined poisons. **

Everyone looked over at Cris in awe.

"That is very good Potter." Snape said. Cris looked shocked that Snape complimented her.

"She definitely is my daughter." Lily whispered to Prongs. Prongs just smiled and kissed her temple.

"**... which means, of course, that assuming we have achieved correct identification of the potion's ingredients by Scarpin's Revelaspell, our primary aim is not the relatively simple one of selecting antidotes to those ingredients in and of themselves, but to find that added component which will, by an almost alchemical process, transform these disparate elements -"**

**Ron was sitting beside Cris with his mouth half-open, doodling absently on his new copy of Advanced Potion-Making. Ron kept forgetting that he could no longer rely on Hermione to help him out of trouble when he failed to grasp what was going on.**

"See, I miss you. I forget you're not there to help." Ron said. Hermione blushed brightly and hid her face in Ron's shoulder.

"Ah," the girls in the room cooed as the guys chuckled.

"**... and so," finished Slughorn, "I want each of you to come and take one of these phials from my desk. You are to create an antidote for the poison within it before the end of the lesson. Good luck, and don't forget your protective gloves!"**

**Hermione had left her stool and was halfway towards Slughorn's desk before the rest of the class had realized it was time to move, and by the time Cris, Ron and Ernie returned to the table, she had already tipped the contents of her phial into her cauldron and was kindling a fire underneath it.**

"**It's a shame that the Prince won't be able to help you much with this, Cris," she said brightly as she straightened up. "You have to understand the principles involved this time. No short cuts or cheats!"**

"Well that's rude." Lily said.

"Mione, you should know by now, this is Cris we're talking about, she will find a way." Ron said. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms though she had a smile on her face.

**Annoyed, Cris uncorked the poison she had taken from Slughorn's desk, which was a garish shade of pink, tipped it into her cauldron and lit a fire underneath it. She did have a faint idea what she was supposed to do next. She glanced at Ron, who was now standing there looking rather gormless, having copied everything Cris had done.**

"**You sure the Prince hasn't got any tips?" Ron muttered to Cris.**

**Cris pulled out her trusty copy of Advanced Potion-Making and turned to the chapter on Antidotes. There was Golpalott's Third Law, stated word for word as Hermione had recited it, but not a single illuminating note in the Prince's hand to explain what it meant. Apparently the Prince, like she and Hermione, had had no difficulty understanding it.**

"It is rather easy to understandable." Cris said with a shrug.

"I still don't get it." Ron said.

"It seems like Potion's isn't really you're strong suit." Lily said.

"It never really has." Ron said.

"**Nothing," said Cris.**

**Hermione was now waving her wand enthusiastically over her cauldron. Unfortunately, they could not copy the spell she was doing because she was now so good at non-verbal incantations that she did not need to say the words aloud. Ernie Macmillan, however, was muttering, "specialis revelio!" over his cauldron, which sounded impressive, so Ron hastened to imitate him. Cris however was doing the same as Hermione. **

"Of course she is, you are definitely you're mother's daughter." Prongs said.

**It took Cris only five minutes to realize that her reputation as the best potion-maker in the class could come crashing around her ears. Slughorn had peered hopefully into her cauldron on his first circuit of the dungeon, preparing to exclaim in delight as he usually did, instead he smiled as he walked away, Cris' hair turned a light red in her frustration as the smell of dirty socks hit her. Hermione's expression could not have been any smugger; she had loathed being out-performed in every Potions class.**

"Really, you can't just congratulate her?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sorry Bolt." Hermione asked.

"It's okay," Cris said with a small smile.

**She was now decanting the mysteriously separated ingredients of her poison into ten different crystal phials. More to avoid watching this irritating sight than anything else, Cris bent over the Half-Blood Prince's book and turned a few pages with unnecessary force.**

**And there it was, scrawled right across a long list of antidotes.**

_**Just shove a bezoar down their throats.**_

"Oh, you did not." Remus said with a chuckle.

"I guess I do." Cris said with a shrug.

"If that's not cheeky I don't know what is." Bill said with a smile.

**Cris stared at these words for a moment. Hadn't he once, long ago, heard of bezoars? Hadn't Snape mentioned them in their first ever Potions lesson? "A stone taken from the stomach of a goat, which will protect from most poisons."**

**It was not an answer to the Golpalott problem, and had Snape still been their teacher, Cris would not have dared do it, but this was a moment for desperate measures. She hastened towards the store cupboard and rummaged within it, pushing aside unicorn horns and tangles of dried herbs until she found, at the very back, a small card box on which had been scribbled the word "Bezoar's.**

**She opened the box just as Slughorn called, "Two minutes left, everyone!" Inside were half a dozen shriveled brown objects, looking more like dried-up kidneys than real stones. Cris seized one put the box back in the cupboard and hurried back to her cauldron.**

"You really do have guts, Prongslet." Padfoot said.

"That's definitely you're mother coming out in you." Sirius said with a wide smile.

"**Time's ... UP!" called Slughorn genially. "Well, let's see how you've done! Blaise ... what have you got for me?"**

**Slowly, Slughorn moved around the room, examining the various antidotes. Nobody had finished the task, although Hermione was trying to cram a few more ingredients into her bottle before Slughorn reached her. Ron had given up completely, and was merely trying to avoid breathing in the putrid fumes issuing from his cauldron. Cris stood there waiting, the bezoar clutched in a slightly sweaty hand.**

**Slughorn reached their table last. He sniffed Ernie's potion and passed on to Ron's with a grimace. He did not linger over Ron's cauldron, but backed away swiftly, retching slightly.**

"I don't blame him." Ron said.

"Don't worry," Hermione said with a kiss to his check.

"**And you, Cris," he said. "What have you got to show me?"**

"One of the cheekiest things you have seen since her mother was there." Kit said.

"No doubt about that." Alice said.

**Cris held out her hand, the bezoar sitting on her palm.**

**Slughorn looked down at it for a full ten seconds. Cris wondered, for a moment, whether he was going to shout at her. Then he threw back his head and roared with laughter.**

"Yep, that probably brought him back in time somewhat." Frank said.

"Most definitely." Kit said.

"**You've got a nerve, girl!" he boomed, taking the bezoar and holding it up so that the class could see it. "Oh, you're like your mother ... well, I can't fault you ... a bezoar would certainly act as an antidote to all these potions!"**

**Hermione, who was sweaty-faced and had soot on her nose, looked livid. Her half-finished antidote, comprising fifty-two ingredients including a chunk of her own hair, bubbled sluggishly behind Slughorn, who had eyes for nobody but Cris.**

"I can't fault you, I definitely didn't think of that." Hermione said.

"It's definitely something I can see myself doing." Cris said with a big smile.

"**And you thought of a bezoar all by yourself, did you, Cris?" she asked through gritted teeth.**

**That's the individual spirit a real potion-maker needs!" said Slughorn happily, before Cris could reply. "Just like her mother, she had the same intuitive grasp of potion-making, it's undoubtedly from Lily she gets it ... yes, Cris, yes, if you've got a bezoar to hand, of course that would do the trick ... although as they don't work on everything, and are pretty rare, it's still worth knowing how to mix antidotes ..."**

**The only person in the room looking angrier than Hermione was Malfoy, who, Cris was pleased to see, had spilled some-thing that looked like cat sick over himself. Before either of them could express their fury that Cris had come top of the class by not doing any work, however, the bell rang.**

"Now that really is luck." Cris said.

"Yeah, I don't think you need to get told off my Mia and ferret boy over there." Ron said.

"Oi!" Draco said though he was laughing as well. Dumbledore was happy that it looked like the inner house relationships could be beginning to mend.

"**Time to pack up!" said Slughorn. "And an extra ten points to Gryffindor for sheer cheek!" Still chuckling, he waddled back to his desk at the front of the dungeon.**

**Cris dawdled behind, taking an inordinate amount of time to do up her bag. Neither Ron nor Hermione wished her luck as they left; both looked rather annoyed. At last Cris and Slughorn were the only two left in the room.**

"**Come on, now, Cris, you'll be late for your next lesson," said Slughorn affably, snapping the gold clasps shut on his dragonskin briefcase.**

"**Sir," said Cris, reminding herself irresistibly of Voldemort, "I wanted to ask you something."**

"Oh Pup, you should have thought about that more, you could have put him on alert with that." Sirius said.

"Yeah, I don't think I thought about of another way to ask it." Cris said.

"I don't think there is another way to ask it." Gwen said.

"**Ask away, then, my dear girl, ask way…"**

"**Sir, I wondered what you know about ... about Horcruxes?"**

**Slughorn froze. His round face seemed to sink in upon itself. He licked his lips and said hoarsely, "What did you say?"**

"**I asked whether you know anything about Horcruxes, sir. You see -"**

"**Dumbledore put you up to this," whispered Slughorn.**

"Well nobody ever said that he was slow." Sirius said.

"I don't think you'll have any luck this go around." Remus said.

**His voice had changed completely. It was not genial anymore, but shocked, terrified. He fumbled in his breast pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, mopping his sweating brow.**

"**Dumbledore's shown you that - that memory," said Slughorn. "Well? Hasn't he?"**

"**Yes," said Cris, deciding on the spot that it was best not to lie.**

"Probably a good decision, though I don't know what you could have said in place of it." Remus said.

"A project," Cris said with a shrug.

"Could be but I don't think that would have worked very well." Robin said.

"**Yes, of course," said Slughorn quietly, still dabbing at his white face. "Of course ... well, if you've seen that memory, Cris, you'll know that I don't know anything – anything" -he repeated the word forcefully, "- about Horcruxes."**

**He seized his dragonskin briefcase, stuffed his handkerchief back into his pocket and marched to the dungeon door.**

"**Sir," said Cris desperately, "I just thought there might be a bit more to the memory -"**

"**Did you?" said Slughorn. "Then you were wrong, weren't you? WRONG!"**

"That just proves that whatever he said about it was bad." Alice said.

"Yep." Frank agreed with his girlfriend.

**He bellowed the last word and, before Cris could say another word, slammed the dungeon door behind him.**

**Neither Ron nor Hermione was at all sympathetic when Cris told them of this disastrous interview Hermione was still seething at the way Cris had triumphed without doing the work properly. Ron was resentful that Cris hadn't slipped him a bezoar, too.**

"**It would've just looked stupid if we'd both done it!" said Cris irritably. "Look, I had to try and soften him up so I could ask him about Voldemort, didn't I? Oh, will you get a grip!" she added in exasperation, as Ron winced at the sound of the name.**

"You would think that after five years you would be used to it." Hermione said.

"Yes, but I grew up fearing the name, and that was for 11 years." Ron said.

"He's right Mia, I can't really change something that's been ingrained in him." Cris said.

"But I am getting better." Ron said.

"That you are." Bill said.

**Infuriated by her failure and by Ron and Hermione's attitudes, Cris brooded for the next few days over what to do next about Slughorn. She decided that, for the time being, she would let Slughorn think that she had forgotten all about Horcruxes; it was surely best to lull him into a false sense of security before returning to the attack. Cris' only reprieve from her thoughts was the letter's and pictures from Sirius and Robin about Keiran. Apparently at almost nine months old he is starting to walk. She laughed at the pictures they sent her and she added them to her photo album of her parents. She has been adding pictures she got it at the end of first year.**

**When Cris did not question Slughorn again, the Potions master reverted to his usual affectionate treatment of her, and appeared to have put the matter from his mind. Cris awaited an invitation to one of his little evening parties, determined to accept this time, even if she had to reschedule Quidditch practice. Unfortunately, however, no such invitation arrived. Cris checked with Hermione and Ginny: neither of them had received an invitation and nor, as far as they knew, had anybody else. Cris could not help wondering whether this meant that Slughorn was not quite as forgetful as he appeared, simply determined to give Cris no additional opportunities to question him.**

"He isn't a Slytherin for nothing you know." Lily said.

"Then how am I going to get it?" Cris asked.

"With luck." Lily said with a smile.

"Oh, I totally forgot she got that." Moony said.

"I wonder when book-me will realize this." Cris said.

**Meanwhile, the Hogwarts library had failed Hermione for the first lime in living memory. She was so shocked; she even forgot that she was annoyed at Cris for her trick with the bezoar, "I haven't found one single explanation of what Horcruxes do!" she told him. "Not a single one! I've been right through the restricted section and even in the most horrible books, where they tell you how to brew the most gruesome potions -nothing! All I could find was this, in the introduction to Magick Most Evil — listen — "of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak nor give direction" ... I mean, why mention it, then?" she said impatiently, slamming the old book shut; it let out a ghostly wail.**

"That'll be because I've taken the books out when I became headmaster, they are not what I want students to learn." Dumbledore said.

"I don't blame you at all." Padfoot said remembering when he was forced to read about it.

"**Oh, shut up," she snapped, stuffing it back into her bag.**

**The snow melted around the school as February arrived, to be replaced by cold, dreary wetness. Purplish-grey clouds hung low over the castle and a constant fall of chilly rain made the lawns slippery and muddy. The upshot of this was that the sixth-year's first Apparition lesson, which was scheduled for a Saturday morning so that no normal lessons would be missed, took place in the Great Hall instead of in the grounds.**

"We had that too, the day of our lessons was so snowy we had to do them in the Great Hall as well." Robin said.

"Well at least we won't be outside in the cold." Neville said.

**When Cris and Hermione arrived in the Hall (Ron had come down with Lavender) they found that the tables had disappeared. Rain lashed against the high windows and the enchanted ceiling swirled darkly above them as they assembled in front of Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout - the Heads of House - and a small wizard whom Cris took to be the Apparition Instructor from the Ministry. He was oddly colorless, with transparent eyelashes, wispy hair and an insubstantial air, as though a single gust of wind might blow him away. Cris wondered whether constant disappearances and reappearances had somehow diminished his substance or whether this frail build was ideal for anyone wishing to vanish. **

"Cris, that doesn't happen, you know." Bill said. Cris just shrugged her shoulders, it wasn't her fault she didn't know this.

"We know that you can't help what you think but still, that one is pretty out there." Lily said.

"**Good morning," said the Ministry wizard, when all the students had arrived and the Heads of House had called for quiet. "My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry Apparition Instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparition test in this time -"**

"**Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!" barked Professor McGonagall.**

**Everybody looked round. Malfoy had flushed a dull pink; he looked furious as he stepped away from Crabbe, with whom he appeared to have been having a whispered argument. **

"Yeah, that's weird." Draco said.

"I'm sure that we'll be finding out what you're up to soon enough." Luna said. Draco smiled at her, he liked the weird Ravenclaw, it was refreshing. He couldn't help but feel calm around her even though he was nervous about what book him was doing. Meanwhile Lily, the Marauder's, Alice and Frank were taking notes to try and change what will happen and hopefully get Draco's parents on their side during the war at home in their time.

**Cris glanced quickly at Snape, who also looked annoyed, though Cris strongly suspected that this was less because of Malfoy's rudeness than the fact that McGonagall had reprimanded one of his house.**

"**- by which time, many of you may be ready to take your test," Twycross continued, as though there had been no interruption.**

"**As you may know, it is usually impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within Hogwarts. The Headmaster has lifted this enchantment, purely within the Great Hall, for one hour, so as to enable you to practice. May I emphasize that you will not be able to Apparate outside the walls of this Hall, and that you would be unwise to try.**

"**I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you."**

**There was a great scrambling and jostling as people separated, banged into each other, and ordered others out of their space. The Heads of House moved among the students, marshaling them into position and breaking up arguments.**

"There always is." McGonagall said.

"**Cris, where are you going?" demanded Hermione.**

**But Cris did not answer; she was moving quickly through the crowd, past the place where Professor Flitwick was making squeaky attempts to position a few Ravenclaws, all of whom wanted to be near the front, past Professor Sprout, who was chivvying the Hufflepuffs into line, until, by dodging around Ernie Macmillan, she managed to position herself right at the back of the crowd, directly behind Malfoy, who was taking advantage of the general upheaval to continue his argument with Crabbe, standing five feet away and looking mutinous. **

"You're spying again." Lily said with a sigh.

"Technically it is your fault Lils, yours and Prongs'. Your daughter is too curious for her own good." Alice said.

"I know," Lily said with another sigh though she had a small smile on her face.

"Well, maybe we'll find out what book me is up to." Draco said.

"**I don't know how much longer, all right?" Malfoy shot at him, oblivious to Cris standing right behind him. "It's taking longer than I thought it would."**

**Crabbe opened his mouth, but Malfoy appeared to second-guess what he was going to say.**

"**Look, it's none of your business what I'm doing, Crabbe, you and Goyle just do as you're told and keep a lookout!"**

"**I tell my friends what I'm up to, if I want them to keep a lookout for me," Cris said, just loud enough for Malfoy to hear her.**

"You really do have a death wish." Sirius said.

"I'm sorry?" Cris said.

**Malfoy spun round on the spot, his hand flying to his wand, but at that precise moment the four Heads of House shouted, "Quiet!" and silence fell again. Malfoy turned slowly to face the front.**

"**Thank you," said Twycross. "Now then ..." He waved his wand. Old-fashioned wooden hoops instantly appeared on the floor in from of every student.**

"**The important things to remember when Apparating are the three Ds!" said Twycross. "Destination, Determination, Deliberation!**

"**Step one: fix your mind firmly upon the desired destination," said Twycross. "In this case, the interior of your hoop. Kindly concentrate upon that destination now."**

**Everybody looked around furtively, to check that everyone else was staring into their hoop, then hastily did as they were told. Cris gazed at the circular patch of dusty floor enclosed by her hoop and tried hard to think of nothing else. This proved impossible; as she couldn't stop puzzling over what Malfoy was doing** **that needed lookouts.**

"Oh Cris, you really need to learn to ponder over things when you don't have to concentrate on something else." Tonks said.

"I know, but I can't help it sometimes." Cris said.

"Maybe you should keep a journal, that way you can keep your mind clear." Lily said. "It helps me."

"I might just do that." Cris said.

"**Step two," said Twycross, "focus your determination to occupy the visualized space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body!"**

**Cris glanced around surreptitiously. A little way to her left, Ernie Macmillan was contemplating his hoop so hard that his face had turned pink; it looked as though he was straining to lay a Quaffle-sized egg. Cris bit back a laugh and hastily returned her gaze to her own hoop.**

"**Step three," called Twycross, "and only when I give the command ... turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation. On my command, now ... one-**

**Cris glanced around again; lots of people were looking positively alarmed at being asked to Apparate so quickly. Cris tried to fix her thoughts on her hoop again; she had already forgotten what the three Ds stood for.**

"Okay, you need to probably come up with a better way or learn to focus more." Remus said contemplating on what could help her since he taught her.

"Yeah, maybe I'll try mom's way." Cris said.

"It'll work." Lily said.

**- THREE!"**

**Cris spun on the spot lost her balance and nearly fell over. She was not the only one. The whole Hall was suddenly full of staggering people; Neville was flat on his back; Ernie Macmillan, on the other hand, had done a kind of pirouetting leap into his hoop and looked momentarily thrilled, until he caught sight of Dean Thomas roaring with laughter at him.**

"Yeah, that would be a sight to see." Cris said laughing at the picture creating itself in her mind.

"**Never mind, never mind," said Twycross dryly, who did not seem to have expected anything better. "Adjust your hoops, please, and back to your original positions ..."**

**The second attempt was no better than the first. The third was just as bad. Not until the fourth did anything exciting happen. There was a horrible screech of pain and everybody looked around, terrified, to see Susan Bones of Hufflepuff wobbling in her hoop with her left leg still standing five feet away where she had started. **

"Merlin, she splinched herself." Her aunt said paling.

"Don't worry Amelia; I'm sure she'll be fine in a jiffy." Remus said. Madame Bones nodded, she knew that her niece would be fine but she still worried about her.

**The Heads of House converged on her; there was a great bang and a puff of purple smoke, which cleared to reveal Susan sobbing, reunited with her leg but looking horrified.**

Amelia sighed in relief, though she hoped that this experience wouldn't put her niece off of Apparation.

"**Splinching, or the separation of random body parts," said Wilkie Twycross dispassionately, "occurs when the mind is insufficiently determined. You must concentrate continually upon your destination, and move, without haste, but with deliberation ... thus."**

**Twycross stepped forwards, turned gracefully on the spot with his arms outstretched and vanished in a swirl of robes, reappearing at the back of the Hall. "Remember the three Ds," he said, "and try again ... one -two - three -"**

**But an hour later, Susan's Splinching was still the most interesting thing that had happened. Twycross** **did not seem discouraged. Fastening his cloak at his neck, he merely said, "Until next Saturday, everybody, and do not forget: Destination. Determination. Deliberation."**

"Yeah, those three D's are getting kind of annoying at the moment." Sirius said.

"Is there another way of doing it?" Cris asked.

"Not really, you just need to concentrate more." Remus said. Cris nodded though she knew that she could do it in the future it kind of made everything real right now.

**With that, he waved his wand, Vanishing the hoops, and walked out of the Hall accompanied by Professor McGonagall. Talk broke out at once as people began moving towards the Entrance Hall.**

"**How did you do?" asked Ron, hurrying towards Cris. "I think I felt something the last time I tried - a kind of tingling in my feet."**

"**I expect your trainers are too small, Won-Won," said a voice behind them, and Hermione stalked past, smirking.**

"Now that is just cold." Charlie said.

"I have to agree, I can't believe I'm acting like this." Hermione said looking down.

"It's okay Mia, you're just jealous that he is with Lavender and not with you." Cris said.

"Yeah, that's probably it." Hermione said.

"**I didn't feel anything," said Cris, ignoring this interruption. "But I don't care about that now-"**

"**What d'you mean, you don't care ... don't you want to learn to Apparate?" said Ron incredulously.**

"**I'm not fussed, really. I prefer flying," said Cris, glancing over her shoulder to see where Malfoy was, and speeding up as they came into the Entrance Hall. "Look, hurry up, will you, there's something I want to do ..."**

**Perplexed, Ron followed Cris back to Gryffindor Tower at a run. They were temporarily detained by Peeves, who had jammed a door on the fourth floor shut and was refusing to let anyone pass until they set fire to their own pants, but Cris and Ron simply turned back and took one of their trusted short cuts. Within five minutes, they were climbing through the portrait hole.**

"Considering I probably wasn't even wearing pants, probably the skirt for the uniform." Cris said.

"Then you would have had to set fire to Ron's pants." Fred said.

"Ew!" Cris said.

"We know Bambi, that would be a terrible sight to see." George said.

"**Are you going to tell me what we're doing, then?" asked Ron, panting slightly.**

"**Up here," said Cris, and she crossed the common room and led the way through the door to the boy's staircase. Their dormitory was, as Cris had hoped, empty. She flung open her trunk and began to rummage in it, while Ron watched impatiently.**

"**Cris ..."**

"**Malfoy's using Crabbe and Goyle as lookouts. He was arguing with Crabbe just now. I want to know ... aha."**

**She had found it, a folded square of apparently blank parchment, which she now smoothed out and tapped with the tip of his wand.**

"**I solemnly swear that I am up to no good ... or Malfoy is."**

"I was wondering when you would pull that out." Prongs said.

**At once, the Marauder's Map appeared on the parchment's surface. Here was a detailed plan of every one of the castle's floors and, moving around it, the tiny, labeled black dots that signified each of the castle's occupants.**

"**Help me find Malfoy," said Cris urgently. She laid the map on top of her trunk and she and Ron leaned over it, searching. **

"Maybe we should try to make it have a voice command. It'll make finding someone much easier." Kit said.

"We can add that to the list when we get back." Prongs said.

"**There!" said Ron, after a minute or so. "He's in the Slytherin common room, look ... with Parkinson and Zabini and Crabbe and Goyle ..."**

**Cris looked down at the map, disappointed, but rallied almost at once. "Well, I'm keeping an eye on him from now on," she said firmly. "And the moment I see him lurking somewhere with Crabbe and Goyle keeping watch outside, it'll be on with the old Invisibility Cloak and off to find out what he's-"**

"And there's the Marauder's blood coming out in you again." Lily said sadly.

"That's my girl." Prongs said proudly.

**She broke off as Neville entered the dormitory, bringing with him a strong smell of singed material, and began rummaging in his trunk for a fresh pair of pants.**

**Despite her determination to catch Malfoy out, Cris had no luck at all over the next couple of weeks. Although she consulted the map as often as she could, sometimes making unnecessary visits to the bathroom between lessons to search it, she did not once see Malfoy anywhere suspicious. Admittedly, she spotted Crabbe and Goyle moving around the castle on their own more often than usual, sometimes remaining stationary in deserted corridors, but at these times Malfoy was not only nowhere near them, but impossible to locate on the map at all. This was most mysterious. Cris toyed with the possibility that Malfoy was actually leaving the school grounds, but could not see how he could be doing it, given the very high level of security now operating within the castle.**

"Cris, the Room of Requirement doesn't show up on the map." Hermione said.

"Are you saying I'm going into the Room of Requirement?" Draco asked.

"It is a possibility." Bill said.

**She could only suppose that she was missing Malfoy amongst the hundreds of tiny black dots upon the map. As for the fact that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle appeared to be going their different ways when they were usually inseparable, these things happened as people got older - Ron and Hermione, Cris reflected sadly, were living proof.**

"No, that's not true; they are just fighting because of Ron's relationship with Lavender. It'll be back to the way it was after he breaks up with her." Ginny said.

"I hope so; I hate it when either of us fights." Cris said.

**February moved towards March with no change in the weather except that it became windy as well as wet. To general indignation, a sign went up on all common-room notice boards that the next trip into Hogsmeade had been cancelled. Ron was furious.**

"**It was on my birthday!" he said, "I was looking forward to that!"**

"**Not a big surprise, though, is it?" said Cris. "Not after what happened to Katie."**

**She had still not returned from St Mungo's. What was more; further disappearances had been reported in the Daily Prophet, including several relatives of students at Hogwarts.**

"It's just like back in the first war." Mrs. Weasley said.

"**But now all I've got to look forward to is stupid Apparition!" said Ron grumpily. "Big birthday treat ..."**

**Three lessons on, Apparition was proving as difficult as ever, though a few more people had managed to Splinch themselves. Frustration was running high and there was a certain amount of ill-feeling towards Wilkie Twycross and his three Ds, which had inspired a number of nicknames for him, the politest of which were Dog-breath and Dung-head.**

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we did the same thing." Sirius said.

"You did." Remus said laughing a bit.

"**Happy birthday, Ron," said Cris, when they were woken on the first of March by Seamus and Dean leaving noisily for breakfast. "Have a present."**

"Happy Birthday!" cheered the room. Ron's face burned brightly even when Hermione kissed his cheek.

**She threw the package across on to Ron's bed, where it joined a small pile of them that must, Cris assumed, have been delivered by house-elves in the night.**

"**Cheers," said Ron drowsily, and as he ripped off the paper Cris got out of bed, opened her own trunk and began rummaging in it for the Marauder's Map, which she hid after every use. She turned out half the contents of her trunk before she found it hiding beneath the rolled-up socks in which she was still keeping her bottle of lucky potion, Felix Felicis.**

"**Right," she murmured, taking it back to bed with her, tapping it quietly and murmuring, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," so that Neville, who was passing the foot of her bed at the time, would not hear.**

"**Nice one, Cris!" said Ron enthusiastically, waving the new pair of Quidditch Keeper's gloves Cris had given him.**

"That's a good gift." Ron said with a slight smile.

"Of course it is for a Keeper." Cris said.

"Giving Quidditch related things is always a good gift if they actually like quidditch." Prongs said.

"**No problem," said Cris absent-mindedly, as she searched the Slytherin dormitory closely for Malfoy.**

"**Hey, I don't think he's in his bed…"**

**Ron did not answer; he was too busy unwrapping presents, every now and then letting out an exclamation of pleasure.**

"**Seriously good haul this year!" he announced, holding up a heavy gold watch with odd symbols around the edge and tiny moving stars instead of hands. "See what Mum and Dad got me? Blimey, I think I'll come of age next year too...**

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter gave me mine, I don't even know where it is." Sirius said.

"I have it, I was meaning to give it to you." Remus said. Sirius turned to his longtime friend.

"If you needed the money Remus you could have sold it." Sirius said.

"Yes, but I would feel guilty, you love that watch I kept it as a memory of the good times we used to have, and Robin would have killed me if I sold it." Remus said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly at the last part as he looked at his twin.

"I wouldn't have, I would've understood." Robin said.

**Cool," muttered Cris, sparing the watch a glance before peering more closely at the map. Where was Malfoy? He did not seem to be at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, eating breakfast ... he was nowhere near Snape, who was sitting in his study ... he wasn't in any of the bathrooms or in the hospital wing ...**

"**Want one?" said Ron thickly, holding out a box of Chocolate Cauldrons.**

"Wait, aren't those the ones that Cris got from that stalker boy a year under us?" George asked.

"I think so, it didn't say anything about Ron getting some for his birthday." Cris said.

"I don't think those are normal chocolates then." Remus said.

"**No, thanks," said Cris, looking up. "Malfoy's gone again!"**

"**Can't have done," said Ron, stuffing a second Cauldron into his mouth as he slid out of bed to get dressed. "Come on. if you don't hurry up you'll have to Apparate on an empty-stomach ... might make it easier, I suppose ..."**

**Ron looked thoughtfully at the box of Chocolate Cauldrons then shrugged and helped himself to a third.**

"Something is up with those Chocolates." Bill said.

"If they were the old ones given to me by Roderick Vane could they have some sort of potion in them?" Cris asked.

"It's more than likely." Charlie said, he paused then started laughing his ass off.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked his hysterical older brother.

"If- they – have love- potion – in it – you would – fall – in love – with the potion- maker – who – is – a guy." Charlie said through his laughter. That got everyone else to laugh hysterically at that as well. Ron however turned an interesting shade of green. After a few minutes everyone calmed down and Teddy continued reading.

**Cris tapped the map with her wand, muttered, "Mischief managed," though it hadn't been, and got dressed, thinking hard. There had to be an explanation for Malfoy's periodic disappearances, but she simply could not think what it could be. The best way of finding out would be to tail him, but even with the Invisibility Cloak this was an impractical idea; she had lessons, Quidditch practice, homework and Apparition; she could not follow Malfoy around school all day without her absence being remarked upon,**

"**Ready?" she said to Ron.**

**She was halfway to the dormitory door when she realized that Ron had not moved, but was leaning on his bedpost, staring out of the rain-washed window with a strangely unfocused look on his face.**

"Ah, there was a potion in it." Charlie said with a big smile to his youngest brother.

"**Ron? Breakfast."**

"**I'm not hungry,"**

**Cris stared at him.**

"**I thought you just said -?"**

**Well, all right, I'll come down with you," sighed Ron, "but I don't want to eat."**

"Something is definitely off if Ron Weasley doesn't want to eat." Cris said with a smile. Ron groaned and hid his face in Hermione's hair and shoulder who then patted him on the back.

**Cris scrutinized him suspiciously. "You've just eaten half a box of Chocolate Cauldrons, haven't you?"**

"**It's not that," Ron sighed again. "You ... you wouldn't understand."**

"**Fair enough," said Cris, albeit puzzled, as she turned to open the door.**

"**Cris!" said Ron suddenly.**

"**What?"**

"**Cris, I can't stand it!"**

"**You can't stand what?" asked Cris, now starting to feel definitely alarmed. Ron was rather pale and looked as though he was about to be sick.**

"Oh Cris, you won't know what to do in a second." Bill said.

"I'd probably try really hard not to laugh." Cris said with a smile.

"We wouldn't, we'd just laugh." The twins said.

"We know," their brothers and sister said.

"**I can't stop thinking about him!" said Ron hoarsely.**

**Cris gaped at him. She was sure she hadn't heard him correctly, but Ron definitely said him, she didn't know he swung that way. A giggle escaped her before she could stop it.**

Which didn't stop her now she laughed into Fred's shoulder as he laughed as well.

"**Why does that stop you having breakfast?" Cris asked, trying to stop the laughter wanting to escape her.**

"**I don't think he knows I exist," said Ron with a desperate gesture.**

"**I don't know maybe he does." Cris said with a smile though she wanted desperately to laugh, she wanted to tell Fred and George this, she knew they would get a kick out of this as well. **

"We definitely would." Fred said.

"**Who are you talking about?" said Cris, with a somewhat straight face.**

"**Roderick Vane," said Ron softly, and his whole face seemed to illuminate as he said it, as though hit by a ray of purest sunlight.**

**They stared at each other for almost a whole minute, before Cris said, "This is a joke, right? You're joking."**

"Bad move, people under the effects of the potion could turn violent." Sirius said.

"Noted, I really hope that he doesn't hit me." Cris said.

"You know I wouldn't." Ron said.

"I know." Cris said.

"**I think ... Cris, I think I love him," said Ron in a strangled voice.**

"**OK," said Cris, walking up to Ron to get a better look at the glazed eyes and the pallid complexion, "OK ... say that again with a straight face."**

"**I love him," repeated Ron breathlessly. "Have you seen his hair, it's all black and shiny and silky ... and his eyes? His big dark eyes? And his -"**

"**This is really funny and everything," said Cris impatiently, "but joke's over, all right? Drop it."**

**She turned to leave; she had got two steps towards the door when a crashing blow hit her on the right ear.**

"Ouch, that would definitely sting." Padfoot said.

"I'm sorry mate," Ron said.

"You haven't done it yet so I don't blame you." Cris said. Ron smiled and nodded and hoped that this chapter was almost over.

**Staggering, she looked round. Ron's fist was drawn right back, his face was contorted with rage; he was about to strike again. Cris reacted instinctively; her wand was out of her pocket and the incantation sprang to mind without conscious thought: **_**Levicorpus!**_

"Good spell to use considering the situation." Sirius said.

"Just don't leave him up there long." Remus said.

**Ron yelled as his heel was wrenched upwards once more; he dangled helplessly, upside-down, his robes hanging off him.**

"**What was that for?" Cris exclaimed.**

"**You insulted him, Cris! You said it was a joke!" shouted Ron, who was slowly turning purple in the face as all the blood rushed to his head.**

"Okay, you need to get him down soon." Hermione said.

"Yeah, don't need him passing out." Cris said.

"**This is insane!" said Cris. "What's got into -?"**

**And then she saw the box lying open on Ron's bed and the truth hit her with the force of a stampeding troll. "Where did you get those Chocolate Cauldrons?"**

"**They were a birthday present!" shouted Ron, revolving slowly in midair as he struggled to get free. "I offered you one, didn't I?"**

"**You just picked them up off the floor, didn't you?"**

"**They'd fallen off my bed, all right? Let me go!"**

"**They didn't fall off your bed, you prat, don't you understand? They were mine, I chucked them out of my trunk when I was looking for the map. They're the Chocolate Cauldrons Roderick gave me before Christmas and they're all spiked with love potion!"**

**But only one word of this seemed to have registered with Ron. "Roderick?" he repeated. 'did you say Roderick? Cris - do you know him? Can you introduce me?"**

"Wow, you have it bad." Prongs said.

"You need to get him to Pomfrey or Slughorn." Moony said.

**Cris stared at the dangling Ron, whose face now looked tremendously hopeful, and fought an even stronger desire to laugh.**

"You can be such a prat sometimes." Ron said.

"But you love me anyway." Cris said with a smile.

"Yeah, but only as a friend." Ron said.

"That's what I meant." Cris said.

**A part of her - the part closest to her throbbing right ear - was quite keen on the idea of letting Ron down and watching him run amok until the effects of the potion wore off... **

"Oh, that would've been hilarious." Bill said.

"You should do it." George said gleefully.

"No, Cris, don't do it!" Ron exclaimed.

"Let's see what I do in the book." Cris said. Teddy nodded and continued reading.

**but on the other hand, they were supposed to be friends, Ron had not been himself when he had attacked, and Cris thought that she would deserve another punching if she permitted Ron to declare undying love for Roderick Vane.**

"**Yeah, I'll introduce you," said Cris, thinking fast. "I'm going to let you down now, OK?"**

**She sent Ron crashing back to the floor (her ear did hurt quite a lot), but Ron simply bounded to his feet again, grinning.**

"What are you planning?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure." Cris said.

"**He'll be in Slughorn's office," said Cris confidently, leading the way to the door.**

"**Why will he be in there?" asked Ron anxiously, hurrying to keep up.**

"**Oh, he has extra Potions lessons with him," said Cris, inventing wildly.**

"Good thinking, he'll know what to do." Lily said.

"**Maybe I could ask if I can have them with her?" said Ron eagerly.**

"**Great idea," said Cris. Lavender was waiting beside the portrait hole, a complication Cris had not foreseen.**

"**You're late, Won-Won!" she pouted. "I've got you a birthday…"**

"**Leave me alone;" said Ron impatiently, "Cris' going to introduce me to Roderick Vane."**

**And without another word to her, he pushed his way out of the portrait hole. Cris tried to make an apologetic face to Lavender, but it might have turned out simply amused, because she looked more offended than ever as the Fat Lady swung shut behind them. **

"Yeah, I don't think your relationship will last much longer." Cris said.

"Hopefully," Ron said.

**Cris had been slightly worried that Slughorn might be at breakfast, but he answered his office door at the first knock, wearing a green velvet dressing-gown and matching nightcap and looking rather bleary-eyed.**

"**Cris," he mumbled. "This is very early for a call ... I generally sleep late on a Saturday ..."**

"**Professor, I'm really sorry to disturb you," said Cris as quietly as possible, while Ron stood on tiptoe, attempting to see past Slughorn into his room, "but my friend Ron's swallowed a love potion by mistake. You couldn't make him an antidote, could you? I'd take him to Madam Pomfrey, but we're not supposed to have anything from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and, you know ... awkward questions ..."**

"She wouldn't ask questions, she just wants to make them better." Sirius said.

"**I'd have thought you could have whipped him up a remedy, Cris, an expert potioneer like you?" asked Slughorn.**

"**Er," said Cris, somewhat distracted by the fact that Ron was now elbowing her in the ribs in an attempt to force his way into the room, "well, I've never mixed an antidote for a love potion, sir, and by the time I get it right Ron might've done something serious -"**

**Helpfully, Ron chose this moment to moan, "I can't see him. Cris - is he hiding him?"**

"**Was this potion within date?" asked Slughorn, now eyeing Ron with professional interest. "They can strengthen, you know, the longer they're kept."**

"**That would explain a lot," panted Cris, now positively wrestling with Ron to keep him from knocking Slughorn over. "It's his Birthday, Professor," she added imploringly.**

"Yeah, that'll be hard seeing as you're quite a bit shorter than him." Charlie said.

"Oi! I'm not short." Cris said.

"Not as short as you were in first year." Ron supplied. Cris turned to glare at him and he made a squeak and looked away.

"**Oh, all right, come in, then, come in," said Slughorn, relenting. "I've got the necessary here in my bag; it's not a difficult antidote ..."**

**Ron burst through the door into Slughorn's overheated, crowded study, tripped over a tasseled footstool, regained his balance by seizing Cris around the neck and muttered, "He didn't see that, did he?"**

"**He's not here yet," said Cris, watching Slughorn opening his potion kit and adding a few pinches of this and that to a small crystal bottle.**

"**That's good," said Ron fervently. "How do I look?"**

"**Very handsome," said Slughorn smoothly, handing Ron a glass of clear liquid.**

"**Now drink that up, it's a tonic for the nerves, keep you calm when she arrives, you know."**

"**Brilliant," said Ron eagerly, and he gulped the antidote down noisily.**

**Cris and Slughorn watched him. For a moment, Ron beamed at them. Then, very slowly, his grin sagged and vanished, to be replaced by an expression of utmost horror. **

"Oh, this should be pretty amusing." Fred said.

"Yep, I totally agree." Tonks said.

"**Back to normal, then?" said Cris, grinning. Slughorn chuckled. "Thanks a lot, Professor."**

"**Don't mention it, m'girl, don't mention it," said Slughorn, as Ron collapsed into a nearby armchair, looking devastated. "Pick-me-up, that's what he needs," Slughorn continued, now-bustling over to a table loaded with drinks. "I've got Butter-beer, I've got wine, I've got one last bottle of this oak-matured mead ... hmm ... meant to give that to Dumbledore for Christmas ... ah well ..." he shrugged "... he can't miss what he's never had! Why don't we open it now and celebrate Mr. Weasley's birthday? Nothing like a fine spirit to chase away the pangs of disappointed love ..." **

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Cris asked.

"I don't know, it's just mead, what harm can it do?" Neville asked.

"Why would he forget to give it to Dumbledore though?" Cris asked.

"Slughorn is getting pretty old so maybe he did forget." Lily said. Cris shrugged and Teddy continued.

**He chortled again and Cris joined in. This was the first time she had found herself almost alone with Slughorn since her disastrous first attempt to extract the true memory from him. Perhaps, if she could just keep Slughorn in a good mood ... perhaps if they got through enough of the oak-matured mead...**

"**There you are, then," said Slughorn, handing Cris and Ron a glass of mead each, before raising his own. "Well, a very happy birthday, Ralph -"**

"**- Ron -" whispered Cris.**

**But Ron, who did not appear to be listening to the toast, had already thrown the mead into his mouth and swallowed it.**

**There was one second, hardly more than a heartbeat, in which Cris knew there was something terribly** **wrong and Slughorn, it seemed, did not.**

"What? What's going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked wide eyed.

"Gram, please let Teddy read, this is hard enough as it is." Lily J said. Hermione went wide eyed and held Ron's hand tightly as Teddy continued with a grim expression on his face.

"**- and may you have many more -**

"**Ron!"**

**Ron had dropped his glass; he half-rose from his chair and then crumpled, his extremities jerking uncontrollably. Foam was dribbling from his mouth and his eyes were bulging from their sockets. **

Cris whimpered and the twins held her tight, gasps were heard and Mrs. Weasley had tears down her face.

"The mead was poisoned." Bill said in shock.

"But did Slughorn know?" Lily asked.

"I don't think so, otherwise he wouldn't give it to me or plan to give it to Dumbledore." Cris said quietly.

"That is a good possibility." Remus said.

"**Professor!" Cris bellowed. "Do something!"**

"Slughorn doesn't do well in these types of situations, he kind of freezes up." McGonagall said.

"So it'll be up to me." Cris said then wide eyed, she realized what she was about to do.

**But Slughorn seemed paralyzed by shock. Ron twitched and choked: his skin was turning blue. "What - but -" spluttered Slughorn.**

**Cris leapt over a low table and sprinted towards Slughorn's open potion kit, pulling out jars and pouches, while the terrible sound of Ron's gargling breath filled the room. Then she found it - the shriveled kidney-like stone Slughorn had taken from her in Potions.**

"A bezoar, a brilliant idea. I just hope that it works." Lily said.

"I'm sure it works." Prongs said.

**She hurtled back to Ron's side, wrenched open his jaw and thrust the bezoar into his mouth. Ron gave a great shudder, a rattling gasp and his body became limp and still.**

"Thank god it worked." Charlie said.

"How many times now have you saved someone in this family?' Bill asked.

"Too many times." Cris said.

"Thank you," Mrs. Weasley said. Cris just smiled and nodded.

"That's the chapter." Teddy said as he handed the book to Keiran.


	169. Chapter 19: Elf Tails

"**Chapter 19: Elf Tails," **Keiran read.

"Hmm, this seems interesting." Tonks said.

"It definitely does, I wonder which elf this is about. So far we've learned of Dobby, Kreacher and Winky." Lily said.

"Well, let's get started." Cris said.

"**So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?" said Fred. **

"No shit, that has to be the worst." Ron said.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded.

**It was evening; the hospital wing was quiet, the windows curtained, the lamps lit. Ron's was the only occupied bed. Cris, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting around him; they had spent all day waiting outside the double doors; trying to see inside whenever somebody went in or out. Madam Pomfrey had only let them enter at eight o'clock. Fred and George had arrived at ten past. Cris greeted each of them with a kiss. **

"I wonder what we're doing there." George said.

"Well considering it's Ron's birthday probably there to wish him happy birthday, or to see Cris or any number of things." Fred said.

"You two." Cris said shaking her head.

"**This isn't how we imagined handing over our present," said George grimly, putting down a large wrapped gift on Ron's bedside cabinet and sitting beside Cris with an arm wrapped around her. **

"Can't you just send it by owl?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, but it's better to give the present in person, I like seeing their reactions." George said.

"That is probably the best part." James said.

"**Yeah, when we pictured the scene, he was conscious," said Fred. **

"**There we were in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him –" said George. **

"**You were in Hogsmeade?" asked Cris and Ginny, looking up at him. **

"That is kind of suspicious." Bill said.

"I wonder what the two of you were doing in Hogsmeade." Charlie said. The twins shrugged though they did have a vague idea of what they were doing.

"**We were thinking of buying Zonko's," said Fred gloomily. "A Hogsmeade branch, you know, but a fat lot of good it'll do us if you aren't allowed out at weekends to buy our stuff anymore…. But never mind that now." **

**He drew up a chair on the other side of Cris and looked at Ron's pale face. **

"**How exactly did it happen, Cris?" **

"Oh, I hope we won't have to hear it again." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm sure we won't have to." Mr. Weasley said.

**Cris retold the story, she had already recounted, it felt like a hundred times to Dumbledore, to McGonagall, to Madam Pomfrey, to Hermione, and to Ginny. **

"…**. And then I got the bezoar down his throat and his breathing eased up a bit, Slughorn ran for help. McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey turned up, and they brought Ron up here. They reckon he'll be all right. Madam Pomfrey says he'll have to stay here a week or so… keep taking essence of rue…" **

"**Blimey, it was lucky you thought of a bezoar, Bambi." said George in a low voice, pressing a kiss to her temple. Cris' hair was a sandy brown in her worry for her best friend. **

"Eck, sorry Cris but I don't think brown really suits you." Tonks said trying to lighten the situation.

"I happen to agree. Black or red is a very good look on her." George said. Cris giggled happy for the distraction for a short while.

"**Lucky there was one in the room," said Cris, who kept turning cold at the thought of what would have happened if she had not been able to lay hands on the little stone.**

"That was very lucky." Padfoot said.

"Though I'm sure that Slughorn would have one in his office because you'll never know what will happen." Lily said.

**Hermione gave an almost inaudible sniff. She had been exceptionally quiet all day. Having hurtled, white-faced, up to Cris outside the hospital wing and demanded to know what had happened, she had taken almost no part in Cris and Ginny's obsessive discussion about how Ron had been poisoned, but merely stood beside them, clench-jawed and frightened-looking, until at last they had been allowed in to see him. **

"Of course she's worried, she loves him." Ginny said with a smile on her face as she watched Hermione hold Ron tightly almost determined not to see Ron poisoned like she did in the book.

"**Do Mum and Dad know?" Fred asked Ginny. **

"**They've already seen him, they arrived an hour ago – they're in Dumbledore's office now, but they'll be back soon…" **

"Good, I was wondering where Mum and Dad were." Bill said.

**There was a pause while they watched Ron mumble a little in his sleep.**

"Okay, now that is just creepy. I understand that you all care, but watching someone in their sleep is just creepy." Gwen said.

"Only because we watched too many scary movies during the summer and it could very easily be the killer." Cris said with a smile. Gwen shrugged her shoulders.

"**So the poison was in the drink?" said Fred quietly. **

"**Yes," said Cris at once; she could think of nothing else and was glad for the opportunity to start discussing it again. "Slughorn poured it out –" **

"That means yours could have easily been poisoned as well." Lily said whimpering a bit. Fred and George gripped her tighter only for Cris to be stolen from them by her over protective godfather.

"Sirius, I'm alright, this hasn't actually happened and it won't happen." Cris said.

"Humor me." Sirius said gruffly, holding her tight.

"**Would he have been able to slip something into Ron's glass without you seeing?" **

"But why would he kill me? No offense Cris, but Cris is the mostly likely target for a poisoning than I am." Ron said.

"Kid's got a point. Potter is a celebrity, none for bringing down of Voldemort once, and people are looking to her to do it again." Moody said.

"So either he gave out the wrong glasses or the whole bottle was poisoned." Tonks said.

"**Probably," said Cris, "but why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?" **

"**No idea," said Fred frowning, "You don't think he could have mixed up the glasses by mistake? Meaning to get you?" **

"**Why would Slughorn want to poison Cris?" asked Ginny. **

"Ginny, haven't you been paying attention?" Bill asked.

"Yes, man, book me can be really dense." Ginny said.

"**I dunno," said Fred, "but there must be loads of people who'd like to poison our Bambi, mustn't there? 'The Chosen One' and all that." George gripped Cris tighter and Fred and grabbed her hand. **

"**So you think Slughorn's a Death Eater?" said Ginny. **

"One doesn't have to be a Death Eater; he could possibly be under the Imperius though." Kingsley said.

"**Anything's possible," said Fred darkly, tightening his grip on Cris' hand. **

"**He could be under the Imperius Curse," said George to his brother. He could tell that Cris wanted him to lighten his grip. "And lighten up or Cris will lose that hand." Fred let go and kissed Cris in apology. **

"**Or he could be innocent," said Ginny. "The poison could have been in the bottle, in which case it was probably meant for Slughorn himself." **

"Ginny could be a good Auror as well." Tonks said. Mrs. Weasley whimpered, her baby boy would already be an Auror, she didn't need her only daughter one as well.

"**Who'd want to kill Slughorn?" **

"**Dumbledore reckons Voldemort wanted Slughorn on his side," said Cris, releasing her hand from Fred's grip to rub it. " Slughorn was in hiding for a year before he came to Hogwarts. And…" She thought of the memory Dumbledore had not yet been able to extract from Slughorn. "And maybe Voldemort wants him out of the way, maybe he thinks he could be valuable to Dumbledore." She wanted to tell them but she didn't have all the information so she had settled for a half truth.**

"That is very smart." Bill said.

"I don't blame you for it either." Fred said kissing her hand in apology.

"**But you said Slughorn had been planning to give that bottle to Dumbledore for Christmas," Ginny reminded her. "So the poisoner could just as easily have been after Dumbledore." **

"Oh, that's bad." Charlie said.

"I can't imagine what it would be like without Dumbledore." Sirius said.

"**Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well," said Hermione, speaking for the first time in hours and sounding as though she had a bad head cold. **

"At least she's talking." Cris said.

"I can't help it; it's what I do when I worry." Hermione said.

"Everyone has different coping mechanisms." Lily said.

"**Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known there was a good chance he's keep something that tasty for himself." **

"**Er-my-nee," croaked Ron unexpectedly from between them. **

"Wow, even though you're dating Lavender, you call Hermione's name." Charlie said.

"That's because he's always loved her but he never really had the guts to say it." Cris said.

"Thanks Cris." Ron said glaring slightly at her.

**They all fell silent, watching him anxiously, but after muttering incomprehensibly for a moment he merely started snoring.**

"Just like normal." The Weasley, Cris and Neville said. Ron pouted at them and Hermione kissed his cheek.

**The dormitory doors flew open, making them all jump: Hagrid came striding toward them, his hair rain-flecked, his bearskin coat flapping behind him, a crossbow in his hand, leaving a trail of muddy dolphin-sized footprints all over the floor. **

"I knew Hagrid would come." Prongs said with a smile.

"He seems to like us for some reason." Ron said with a smile. Cris and Hermione laughed at that as well as the group.

"**Bin in the forest all day!" he panted. "Aragog's worse, I bin readin' to him – didn' get up till jus' now an' then Professor Sprout told me abou' Ron! How is he?" **

"That's sweet of him." Mrs. Weasley said.

"He always worries about us." Hermione said.

"I know." Cris said with a fond smile.

"**Not bad," said Cris. "They say he'll be okay." **

"**No more than six visitors at a time!" said Madam Pomfrey, hurrying out of her office.**

"I think she miss counted. Hagrid makes six." Robin said.

"Maybe she counted him as more than one person." Cris suggested.

"Maybe." Robin said.

"**Hagrid makes six." George pointed out. **

"**Oh…yes…." said Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to have counted Hagrid as several people due to his vastness. To cover her confusion, she hurried off to clear up his muddy footprints with her wand. **

"Of course you had to go and repeat us." George said to Keiran said.

"**I don' believe this," said Hagrid hoarsely, shaking his great shaggy head as he stared down at Ron. "Jus' don' believe it… Look at him lyin' there… Who'd want ter hurt him, eh?" **

"**That's just what we were discussing," said Cris. "We don't know." **

"Come on Cris, think, you have a brain for a reason." Gwen said. Cris stuck her tongue out at her friend who laughed at her.

"**Someone couldn' have a grudge against the Gryffindor Quidditch team, could they?" said Hagrid anxiously. "Firs' Katie, now Ron…" **

"It does seem that way, but I highly doubt that it's the reason." Remus said.

"**I can't see anyone trying to bump off a Quidditch team," said George. **

"And again!" George exclaimed. Remus just laughed, he really liked the twins and thought they were good for Cris.

"**Wood might've done the Slytherins if he could've got away with it," said Fred fairly.**

"Yeah, I can see Wood trying it if he could get away with it." Cris said.

"**Well, I don't think it's Quidditch, but I think there's a connection between the attacks," said Hermione quietly. **

"Like it's the same person behind it?" Cris asked.

"I think so." Hermione said.

"**How d'you work that out?" asked Fred. **

"**Well, for one thing, they both ought to have been fatal and weren't, although that was pure luck. And for another, neither the poison nor the necklace seems to have reached the person who was supposed to be killed. Of course," she added broodingly, "that makes the person behind this even more dangerous in a way, because they don't seem to care how many people they finish off before they actually reach their victim." **

"Okay, whoever is behind this is either cold hearted or not succeeding in getting the actual target." Tonks said.

**Before anybody could respond to this ominous pronouncement, the dormitory doors opened again and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hurried up the ward. They had done no more that satisfy themselves that Ron would make a full recovery on their last visit to the ward; now Mrs. Weasley seized hold of Cris and hugged her very tightly. "Dumbledore's told us how you saved him with the bezoar," she sobbed. "Oh, Cris, what can we say? You saved Ginny… you saved Arthur… now you've saved Ron…" **

"Okay, this totally sucks. How is it I have saved more of this family than anyone else?" Cris asked.

"Because you just love us." Charlie said.

"Yes, I'm sure that is just the reason behind it all." Cris said rolling her eyes but smiling.

"**Don't be… I didn't…." muttered Cris awkwardly. **

"**Half our family does seem to owe you their lives, now I stop and think about it," Mr. Weasley said in a constricted voice. " Well, all I can say is that it was lucky day for the Weasleys when Ron decided to sit in you compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Cris. Sirius also told us for you to get ahold of him when you can, whatever that means." **

**Cris could only nod as she couldn't think of a response to this and almost thankful to talk to Sirius again as well when Madam Pomfrey reminded them that there were only supposed to have six visitors around Ron's bed; she and Hermione rose at once to leave and Hagrid decided to go with them, before leaving Ron with his family Fred and George kissed Cris before the left the dormitory. **

"Yeah, I can't imagine what it would have been like if I hadn't sat with you." Ron said.

"Well, I could have ended up in another house for one." Cris said.

"Oh yeah, you only wanted to stay friends with Ron." Charlie said.

"Yeah," Cris said.

"Don't worry, you belong in Gryffindor." Prongs said. Cris smiled at her dad and curled up against Sirius as he still held her to him.

"**It's terrible," growled Hagrid into his head, as the three of them walked back along the corridor to the marble staircase. "All this new security, an' kids are still getting hurt… Dumbledore's worried sick… He don' say much, but I can tell…"**

"He can always tell." Dumbledore said fondly.

"**Hasn't he got any ideas, Hagrid?" asked Hermione desperately. **

"**I 'spect he's got hundreds of ideas, brain like his," said Hagrid. "But he doesn't know who sent that necklace nor put poison in that wine, or they'd've bin caught, wouldn' they? Wha' worries me," said Hagrid, lowering his voice and glancing over his shoulder (Cris, for good measure, checked the ceiling for Peeves), "is how long Hogwarts can stay open if kids are bein' attacked. Chamber o' Secrets all over again, isn' it? There'll be panic, more parents takin' their kids outta school, an' nex' thing yeh know the board o' governors…" **

"You don't think that they would close it, will they?" Gwen asked.

"They almost did in second year." Cris said.

"That was scary enough. But with this, people will be even more paranoid." Hermione said.

"Somehow I think the attacks will stop soon enough. They did for a while in Second year." Cris said.

"Maybe," Ginny said.

**Hagrid stopped talking as the ghost of a long haired woman drifted serenely past, then resumed in a hoarse whisper, "… the board o' governors'll be talkin' about shuttin' us up fer good." **

"**Surely not?" said Hermione, looking worried. **

"**Gotta see it from their point o' view," said Hagrid heavily. "I mean, it's always bin a bit of risk sendin' a kid ter Hogwarts, hasn' it? Yer expect accidents, don' yeh, with hundreds of underage wizards all locked up tergether, but attempted murder, tha's diff'rent. 'S'no wonder Dumbledore's angry with Sn –" **

"Wow, why is Dumbledore angry with Snape?" Prongs asked.

"I don't know, but I think we'll find out." Moony said.

**Hagrid stopped in his tracks, a familiar, guilty expression on what was visible of his face above his tangled black beard. **

"**What?" said Cris quickly. "Dumbledore's angry with Snape?" **

"Yeah, it's no use trying to hide something from Cris, she'll find out one way or another." Ron said.

"Hey, now that is not fair. You two are curious as well." Cris said.

"Yes, but not to the point like you are." Hermione said with a smile. Cris huffed and Sirius laughed behind her and kissed the back of her head.

"**I never said tha'," said Hagrid, though his look of panic could not have been a bigger giveaway. "Look at the time, it's gettin' on fer midnight, I need ter –" **

"Nice try Hagrid, but Bambi won't give up that easily." Fred said with a fond smile.

"**Hagrid, why is Dumbledore angry with Snape?" Cris asked loudly. **

"**Shhhh!" said Hagrid, looking both nervous and angry. "Don' shout stuff like that, Cris, d'yeh wan' me ter lose me job? Mind, I don' suppose yeh'd care, would yeh, not now yeh've given up Care of Mag –" **

"Oohh, guilt trip." George said.

"I don't think it'll work on Cris this time around though." Neville said.

"**Don't try and make me feel guilty, I won't work!" said Cris forcefully. "What's Snape done?"**

"**I dunno, Cris, I shouldn'ta heard it at all! **

"Now look who's nosey." Prongs said with a smile.

"Hagrid can be just as bad as us at times as well." Cris said shaking her head giggling into her hand.

"**I – well, I was comin' outta the forest the other evenin' an' I overheard 'em talking – well, arguin'. Didn't like ter draw attention to meself, so I sorta skulked an' tried not ter listen, but it was a – well, a heated discussion an' it wasn' easy ter block it out." **

"Sure, that's why he listened it." Bill said with a fond smile.

"**Well?" Cris urged him, as Hagrid shuffled his enormous feet uneasily. **

"**Well – I jus' heard Snape sayin' Dumbledore took too much fer granted an' maybe he – Snape – didn' wan' ter do it anymore –" **

"Do what anymore?" the group asked

"If you'll be quiet I'm sure you'll find out." Keiran said. The group settled back in their seats and Keiran started reading again.

"**Do what?" **

"**I dunno, Cris, it sounded like Snape was feelin' a bit overworked, tha's all – anyway, Dumbledore told him flat out he'd agreed ter do it an' that was all there was to it. Pretty firm with him. An' then he said summat abou' Snape makin' investigations in his House, in Slytherin. Well, there's nothin' strange abou' that!" Hagrid added hastily, as Cris and Hermione exchanged looks full of meaning. "All the Heads o' Houses were asked ter loo inter that necklace business –" **

"Somehow I don't think that is what Dumbledore meant." Remus said.

"But it could be any number of things." Sirius said.

"True, very true."

"**Yeah, but Dumbledore's not having rows with the rest of them, is he?" said Cris. **

"You are too smart for your own good sometimes." Sirius said.

"Hey, but at least I'm not looking for too much trouble."

"**Look," Hagrid twisted his crossbow uncomfortably in his hands; there was a loud splintering sound and it snapped in two. "I know what yeh're like abou' Snape, Cris, an' I don' want yeh ter go readin' inter this than there is." **

"**Look out," said Hermione tersely.**

"Look out for what?" George asked.

"Could be any number of things." Padfoot said.

**They turned just in time to see the shadow of Argus Filch looming over the wall behind them before the man himself turned the corner, hunchbacked, his jowls aquiver. **

"Okay, he's there, but you can't get into trouble because you're with a teacher." Padfoot said.

"One of our lucky breaks then." Cris said.

"Yep, definitely." Hermione said.

"**Oho!" he wheezed. "Out of bed so late, this'll mean detention!" **

"No it won't." Charlie said with a smile.

"Yeah, but its Filch, he'll still try to put them into detention." Bill said.

"He can try." Prongs said.

"**No it won', Filch," said Hagrid shortly. "They're with me, aren' they?"**

"**And what difference does that make?" asked Filch obnoxiously.**

"**I'm a ruddy teacher, aren' I, yeh sneakin' Squib!" said Hagrid firing up at once. **

"Wow, that has got to be a first, I don't think I have ever heard Hagrid using words like that." Alice said.

"It is definitely a first." Frank said.

**There was a nasty hissing noise as Filch swelled with fury; Mrs. Norris had arrived, unseen, and was twisting herself sinuously around Filch's skinny ankles. **

"**Get goin'," said Hagrid out of the corner of his mouth. **

**Cris did not need telling twice; she and Hermione both hurried off; Hagrid's and Filch's raised voices echoed behind them as they ran. They passed Peeves near the turning into Gryffindor Tower, but he was streaking happily toward the source of the yelling, cackling and calling, **

_**When there's strife and when there's trouble**_

_**Call on Peevsie, he'll make double!**_

"Oh, good old Peeves." The marauders said.

**The Fat Lady was snoozing and not pleased to be woken, but swung forward grumpily to allow them to clamber into the mercifully peaceful and empty common room. It did not seem that people knew about Ron yet; Cris was very relieved: She had been interrogated enough that day. Hermione bade her good night and set off for the girls' dormitory. Cris, however ran upstairs to the boys' dormitory, grabbed the mirror and ran back down. She hoped that she wasn't waking her godfather at this hour. **

"I'm probably not asleep. If I am worried about you I get less sleep." Sirius said.

"I'm sorry," Cris said.

"It's not your fault; it's just my job to worry about you. I worried about you a lot in Azkaban." Sirius said. Cris hugged her godfather tightly and Robin leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss.

"**Sirius," Cris called into the mirror. Within seconds Cris smiled as the face appeared in place of hers. His expression looked relieved just to see her.**

"**Cris, I see Arthur gave you my message." Sirius said.**

"**Yeah, sorry if I woke you. We just left Ron in the Hospital Wing." She said. **

"**That's why I was worried about you. How did he get poisoned, I know you saved him and I couldn't be more proud but how did it happen?" **

**Cris sighed, she knew that Sirius would want to know how it happened and she was prepared for it but that didn't mean she wanted to tell it again. When she was done with her tale, Sirius looked even more worried. **

"**And something did happen earlier this year with one of your team mates right?" **

"**Yeah, Katie touched a necklace I recognized from Borgin and Burkes." She said.**

"**How did you know… you know never mind, I don't think I want to know. What it seems to me is that whoever is behind it is after someone specifically and has yet to get him. Did Slughorn say who the bottle of wine was for anyway?" **

"**Dumbledore, the bottle was for Dumbledore." Cris said. She wandered where he was going with this. **

"**It wasn't Slughorn then, Slughorn wouldn't knowingly give poison to anyone. The bottle was a ruse of sorts. Are you sure you didn't take a drink?" he asked an anxious expression came over his features. **

"**No, I didn't get a chance to drink from my glass. Ron started convulsing as soon as he drank it." Sirius nodded and looked right into her green eyes.**

"**Promise me that if anything else happens you'll let me know." **

"**I will, as soon as I can." Sirius nodded in satisfaction and smiled. **

"**I can't wait for you to see Keiran again. He has gotten so big and Robin says he looks more and more like me but with her eyes. Just like you." His face turned sad and looked at her. **

"**Don't worry about me Sirius, I'll be fine. I should really get to bed though." Cris said. Sirius smiled and nodded in agreement. **

"**Sleep tight Prongslet." Cris smiled and they hung up. Cris found herself thinking about what Hagrid had told them earlier. **

"Of course you would." Lily said shaking her head.

**So Dumbledore had argued with Snape. In spite of all he had told Cris, in spite of his insistence that he trusted Snape completely, he had lost his temper with him… He did not think that Snape had tried hard enough to investigate the Slytherins… or, perhaps, to investigate a single Slytherin: Malfoy? **

**Was it because Dumbledore did not want Cris to do anything foolish, to take matters into his own hands, that he had pretended there was nothing in Cris' suspicions? That seemed likely. It might even be that Dumbledore did not want anything to distract Cris from their lessons, or from procuring that memory from Slughorn. Perhaps Dumbledore did not think it right to confide suspicions about his staff to sixteen-year-olds….**

"That is more likely." Remus said.

"Yeah, if we had our way about teachers some of them wouldn't even be there." Fred said.

"**There you are, Potter!" **

"Who in the world is awake at this hour?" Gwen asked.

"Who knows, I just hope it isn't McLaggen, he is sooooo bloody annoying." Cris said.

"I agree, man, he was the second best if Ron can't play he will." Ginny said.

"Great." Cris said.

**Cris jumped to her feet in shock, her want at the read. She had been quite convinced that the common room was empty; she had not been at all prepared for a hulking figure to rise suddenly out of a distant chair. A closer look showed her that it was Cormac McLaggen. **

"Great, just great." Cris said.

"If he plays, he may try to take over like his father did." Padfoot said.

"I almost killed his father for it, I wonder how Cris will handle it." Prongs said.

"**I've been waiting for you to come back," said McLaggen, disregarding Cris' drawn wand. "Must've fallen asleep. Look, I saw them taking Weasley up to the Hospital wing earlier. Didn't look like he'll be fit for next week's match." **

"Couldn't he ask me this in the morning like any sane person would?" Cris asked.

"He could've, but the problem is Bambi, he isn't sane." George said.

"Right, how could I forget that?" Cris said.

**It took Cris a few moments to realize what McLaggen was talking about. **

"**Oh… right… Quidditch," she said, putting her wand back into the belt of her jeans and brushing a hand wearily through her loose hair. "Yes, he's in the hospital wing, but couldn't you have talked to me about this in the morning?" **

"**Well, you do need a new Keeper for the next match." said McLaggen. **

"**Yeah, I know that, alright. My best friend is lying in the Hospital Wing after being poisoned. I know he won't be able to play." Cris shouted her temper rising even in her tired state. **

"**So, will you let me fill the position?" he asked. Cris so wanted to punch him and then go to bed but she knew that he wouldn't leave her alone until she gave him an answer. **

"**Fine you can, but only until Ron is better and you have to listen to everything I say or tell you to do." Cris said. **

"I like that, only until Ron gets better." Ginny said.

"Hey, I need my good Keeper, not some jerk who won't listen to a thing I tell him." Cris said.

"Very true." Neville said.

"**Excellent," said McLaggen in a satisfied voice. "So when's practice?" **

"**There's one tomorrow evening." **

"**Good. Listen, Potter, we should have a talk beforehand. I've got some ideas on strategy you might find useful." **

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." Cris said.

"**Right," said Cris unenthusiastically. "Well, I'll hear them tomorrow, then. I'm pretty tired now… see you…" **

**The news that Ron had been poisoned spread quickly next day, but it did not cause the sensation that Katie's attack had done. People seemed to think that it might have been an accident, given that he had been in the Potion master's room at the time, and that he had been given an antidote immediately there was no real harm done. In fact, the Gryffindors were generally much more interested in the upcoming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, for many of them wanted to see Zacharias Smith, who played Chaser on the Hufflepuff team, punished for his commentary during the opening match against Slytherin.**

"Okay, I can understand. That was totally not cool." Ron said.

**Cris, however, had never been less interested in Quidditch; he was rapidly becoming obsessed with Draco Malfoy.**

"Okay, now that is creepy." Draco said.

"I know, I am so sorry. I think I'm just obsessed with the fact that you are following your father and I want to prove it." Cris said.

"I understand, your life changed because of all of this." Draco said.

**Still checking the Marauder's Map whenever she got a chance, he sometimes made detours to wherever Malfoy happened to be, but had not yet detected him doing anything out of the ordinary. And still there were those inexplicable times when Malfoy simply vanished from the map… **

"Come on, he's going to the Room of Requirement!" Cris exclaimed.

"I don't think book you can hear you." Sirius said.

"Wouldn't it be funny if they could?" Cris asked.

"Yeah, I guess it would." Sirius said.

**But Cris did not get a lot of time to consider the problem, what with Quidditch practice, homework, and the fact that she was now being dogged wherever she went by Cormac McLaggen and Lavender Brown. **

"Great, what would they want?" Cris asked.

"McLaggen wants to talk to you and Lavender probably to talk about Ron." Ginny said.

"Thanks for answering; I really didn't want the answer." Cris said.

**She could not decide which of them was more annoying. McLaggen kept up a constant stream of hints that he would make a better permanent Keeper for the team than Ron, and that now that Cris was seeing him play regularly she would surely come around to his way of thinking too; he was also keen to criticize the other players and provide Cris with detailed training schemes, so that more than once Cris was forced to remind him who was Captain. **

"His dad was the same way. He was a good player but he was just not able to think in his mind that he was not the Captain and didn't get to make the decisions." Prongs said.

"Great, I so look forward to that." Cris said sarcastically.

**Meanwhile, Lavender kept sidling up to Cris to discuss Ron, which Cris found almost more wearing than McLaggen's Quidditch lectures. At first, Lavender had been very annoyed that nobody had thought to tell her that Ron was in the hospital wing – "I mean, I am his girlfriend!" – but unfortunately she and now decided to forgive Cris this lapse of memory and was keen to have lots of in-depth chats with her about Ron's feelings, a most uncomfortable experience that Cris would have happily forgone. **

"Sorry Red, I just don't need to know about this kind of stuff with your girlfriends." Cris said.

"Same with you and my brothers." Ron said. Cris nodded and Hermione smiled at the fact that they were a lot like brother and sister at times.

"**Look, why don't you talk to Ron about all this?" Cris asked, after a particularly long interrogation from Lavender that took in everything from precisely what Ron had said about her new dress robes to whether or not Cris thought that Ron considered his relationship with Lavender to be "serious." **

"I hope it's not too serious." Hermione said.

"When am I breaking up with her?" Ron asked.

"Soon, I promise. I don't remember when, but I do know that it is soon." Teddy said.

"Good, because I can't stand much more of this." Ron said.

"**Well, I would, but he's always asleep when I go and see him!" said Lavender fretfully. **

"Uh-oh, I think I know where this is heading." Gwen said.

"Finally!" his brothers exclaimed.

"**Is he?" said Cris, surprised, for she had found Ron perfectly alert every time she had been up to the hospital wing, both highly interested in the news of Dumbledore's and Snape's row and keen to abuse McLaggen as much as possible.**

"Yep, he's better." Charlie said with a laugh.

"**Is Hermione Granger still visiting him?" Lavender demanded suddenly.**

"Ooohhh, someone is jealous." Ginny said with a smile.

"**Yeah, I think so. Well, they're friends, aren't they?" said Cris uncomfortably, though she knew that there was something between the two.**

"Cris!" Ron and Hermione exclaimed.

"What?" she asked. "You two don't hide it very well." The both of them blushed very brightly as everyone else laughed a bit.

"**Friends, don't make me laugh," said Lavender scornfully. "She didn't talk to him for weeks after he started going out with me! But I suppose she wants to make up with him now he's all **_**interesting**_**…" **

"And this is why I don't really like Lavender." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I was only really around her the one time." Cris said.

"You are so lucky." Hermione said.

"**Would you call getting poisoned being interesting?" asked Cris. "Anyway – sorry, got to go – there's McLaggen coming to talk about Quidditch," said Cris hurriedly, and she dashed sideways through a door pretending to be a solid wall and sprinted down the shortcut that would take her to Potions where, thankfully, neither Lavender nor McLaggen could follow her. **

"Thank god," Sirius said.

"I really don't like him." Cris said.

"I don't blame you." Remus said.

**On the morning of the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, Cris dropped in on the hospital wing before heading down to the pitch. Ron was very agitated; Madam Pomfrey would not let him go down to watch the match, feeling it would overexcite him. **

"Yes, it probably would." Mrs. Weasley said.

"**So how's McLaggen shaping up?" he asked Cris nervously, apparently forgetting that he had already asked the same question twice.**

"**I've already told you," said Cris patiently, "he could be world-class and I wouldn't want to keep him. He keeps trying to tell everyone what to do, he thinks he could play every position better than the rest of us. I can't wait to be shot of him. And speaking of getting shot of people," Cris added, getting to her feet and picking up her Firebolt, "will you stop pretending to be asleep when Lavender comes to see you? She's driving me mad as well." **

"She is good at driving people mad." Hermione said.

"**Oh," said Ron, looking sheepish. "Yeah. All right." **

"**If you don't want to go out with her anymore, just tell her," said Cris.**

"**Yeah… well… it's not that easy, is it?" said Ron. **

"Oh, Ron, you have a lot to learn. It actually is really easy. Though, if you want the girl to go after you afterwards than you should do it differently. Like say, I don't think we're good for each other." Charlie said.

"Is it really that simple?" Ron asked.

"It is easy, this fool," Prongs said pointing at Padfoot, "once told a girl that they were right for each other because she was a pure-blood like him and his goal in life is to anger his parents."

"Oh yeah, I remember that, she hexed me really bad for that." Padfoot said.

**He paused. "Hermione going to look in before tha match?" he added casually. **

"**No, she's already gone down to the pitch with Ginny." **

"**Oh," said Ron, looking rather glum. "Right. Well, good luck. Hope you hammer McLag – I mean, Smith." **

"Why not get them both?" James suggested.

"Yeah, that could work, they both drive me crazy." Cris said.

"**I'll try," said Cris, shouldering her broom. "See you after the match."**

**She hurried down through the deserted corridors; the whole school was outside, either already seated in the stadium or heading down toward it. She was looking out of the windows she passed, trying to gauge how much wind they were facing, when a noise ahead made her glance up and she saw Malfoy walking toward him, accompanied by two girls, both of whom looked sulky and resentful.**

"Okay, that's strange. Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" Cris asked.

"Unless the two girls are Crabbe and Goyle polyjuiced into girls." Neville said.

"That's possible, if you stole the Polyjuice from Slughorn from the first lesson. Slughorn wouldn't notice." Lily said.

**Malfoy stopped short at the sight of Cris, then gave a short humorless laugh and continued walking. **

"**Where're you going?" Cris demanded. **

"**Yeah, I'm really going to tell you, because it's your business, Potter," sneered Malfoy. "You'd better hurry up, they'll be waiting for 'the Chosen Captain' – "the Girl Who Scored' – whatever they call you these days." **

"Yeah, definitely hiding something." Draco said.

"Yeah, you would know, seeing as it is you." Cris said.

**One of the girls gave an unwilling giggle. Cris stared at her. She blushed. Malfoy pushed past Cris and she and her friend followed at a trot, turning the corner and vanishing from view.**

"They seem a little young," Charlie said. Draco blushed so brightly he clashed with his hair.

"Oh be nice, I'm sure that isn't what is going on." Luna said.

**Cris stood there rooted on the spot and watched them disappear. This was infuriating; she was already cutting it fine to get to the match on time and yet there was Malfoy, skulking off while the rest of the school was absent: Cris' bet chance yet of discovering what Malfoy was up to. The silent seconds trickled past, and Cris remained where she was, frozen, gazing at the place where Malfoy had vanished…**

"**Where have you been?" demanded Ginny, as Cris sprinted into the changing rooms. The whole team was changed and ready; Coote and Peakes, the Beaters, were both hitting their clubs nervously against their legs. **

"I did that too when I was nervous." Padfoot said.

"**I met Malfoy," Cris told her quietly, as she pulled her scarlet robes over her head. **

"**So?" **

"**So, I wanted to know how come he's up at the castle with a couple of girlfriend's while everyone else is down here…" **

"**Does it matter right now?" **

"No, the game is what matters; get your mind in the game little girl." Prongs said. Cris smiled and laughed at her dad, she was glad to get to know him.

"**Well, I'm not likely to find out, am I?" said Cris, seizing her Firebolt making sure her hair would be out of her eyes. "Come on then!" **

"That is the problem with long hair; it will get in the way if you leave it loose during a match." Kit said.

"You were on the Quidditch team?" Cris asked.

"Yep, she's one hell of a chaser." Prongs said.

**And without another word, she marched out onto the pitch to deafening cheers and boos. **

**There was little wind; the clouds were patchy; every now and then there were dazzling flashes of bright sunlight.**

"So other words, pretty good Quidditch conditions." Prongs said.

"**Tricky conditions!" McLaggen said bracingly to the team. "Coote, Peakes, you'll want to fly out of the sun, so they don't see you coming –" **

"**I'm the Captain, McLaggen, shut up giving them instructions," said Cris angrily. "Just get up to the goal posts!" **

"Though what he was saying was pretty good, he had no right to say it to them. It's your job." Prongs said.

**Once McLaggen had marched off, Cris turned to Coote and Peakes. **

"**Make sure you do fly out of the sun," she told them grudgingly. **

**She shook hands with the Hufflepuff Captain, and then, on Madam Hooch's whistle, kicked off and rose into the air, higher than the rest of her team, streaking around the pitch in search of the Snitch. If she could catch it good and early, there might be a chance she could get back up to the castle, seize the Marauder's Map, and find out what Malfoy was doing… **

"Okay, Prongslet, you need to concentrate on the game." Sirius said.

"Okay," Cris said blushing slightly.

"**And that's Smith of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle," said a dreamy voice, echoing over the grounds. "He did the commentary last time, of course, and Ginny Weasley flew into him, I think probably on purpose, it looked like it. Smith was being quite rude about Gryffindor, I expect he regrets that now he's playing them – oh, look, he's lost the Quaffle, Ginny took it from him, I do like her, she's very nice…" **

"Luna!" exclaimed the group.

"I love it," Padfoot said.

"You should definitely do it when Lee leaves with us." George said.

"I will definitely think about it." Luna said dreamily.

**Cris stared down at the commentator's podium. Surely nobody in their right mind would have let Luna Lovegood commentate? But even from above there was no mistaking the long dirty-blonde hair, nor the necklace of butterbeer corks… Beside Luna, Professor McGonagall was looking slightly uncomfortable, as though she was indeed having second thoughts about this appointment. Though Cris thought it was indeed better than anyone else since Lee graduated. **

"It is definitely something I can see Luna doing." Ginny said with smile to her friend.

"…**but now that big Hufflepuff player's got the Quaffle from her, I can't remember his name, it's something like Bibble – no Bugins –" **

"**It's Cadwallader!" said Professor McGonagall loudly from beside Luna. The crowd laughed.**

As the group.

"Please talk Lee into letting you do at least one of the games. It would be so funny." Cris said. Luna just smiled and hummed, Draco from beside just smiled at her.

**Cris stared around for the Snitch; there was no sign of it. Moments later, Cadwallader scored. McLaggen had been shouting criticism at Ginny for allowing the Quaffle out of her possession, with the result that he had not noticed the large red ball soaring past his right ear. **

"God damn, he needs to do his damn job and let Cris handle giving out the criticism only after the game is over." Charlie said.

"I agree; it doesn't work during the game." Prongs said.

"**McLaggen, will you pay attention to what you're supposed to be doing and leave everyone else alone!" bellowed Cris, wheeling around to face her Keeper. **

"**You're not setting a great example!" McLaggen shouted back, red-faced and furious. **

"Well, what is she supposed to do? Let him take over her job or correct him into doing his?" Gwen asked.

"This guy should not be a Quidditch player." Viktor said.

"**And Cristal Potter's now having an argument with her Keeper," said Luna serenely, while both Hufflepuffs and Slytherins below in the crowd cheered and jeered. "I don't think that'll help her find the Snitch, but maybe it's a clever ruse…" **

"Yes, let them think that," Cris said.

"That is a good strategy though." Prongs said.

**Swearing loudly, Cris spun around and set off around the pitch again, scanning the skies for some sign of the tiny, winged golden ball. **

**Ginny and Demelza scored a goal apiece, giving the red-and-gold-clad supporters below something to cheer about. Then Cadwallader scored again, making things level, but Luna did not seem to have noticed; she appeared singularly uninterested in such mundane things as the score, and kept attempting to draw the crowd's attention to such things as interestingly shaped clouds and the possibility that Zacharias Smith, who had so far failed to maintain possession of the Quaffle for longer than a minute, was suffering from something called "Loser's Lurgy." **

"Interesting, I never heard of that." Lily said. Prongs and Padfoot looked at her as if they have never seen her before.

"Run for the hills, Lily Evans doesn't know something!" they screamed. The group laughed and Lily and Kit both smacked the two.

"**Seventy-forty to Hufflepuff!" barked Professor McGonagall into Luna's megaphone. **

"**Is it, already?" said Luna vaguely. "Oh, look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got hole of one of the Beater's bots." **

"Crap, that can't be good." Bill said.

"This isn't going to be pretty." Fred said.

"Cris is going to kill McLaggen." George said.

"Or make him wish he was never born." Neville said.

**Cris spun around in midair. Sure enough, McLaggen, for reasons best known to himself, had pulled Peakes's bat from him and appeared to be demonstrating how to hit a Bludger toward an oncoming Cadwallader. **

"_**Will you give him back his bat and get back to the goal posts!" **_**roared Cris, pelting toward McLaggen just as McLaggen took a ferocious swipe at the Bludger and mishit it. **

"Oh crap, you need to bane him from playing." Bill said.

"Yeah, if he is going to take over like these he has no place on the team." Charlie said.

**A blinding, sickening pain… a flash of light… distant screams… and the sensation of falling down a long tunnel…**

**And the next thing Cris knew, she was lying in a remarkably warm and comfortable bed and looking up at a lamp that was throwing a circle of golden light onto a shadowy ceiling. She raised her head awkwardly. There on her left was a familiar-looking, freckly, red-haired person. **

"Well, of course I'll be there. I wasn't allowed to leave." Ron said.

"Hey, you know, I wasn't in the Hospital Wing until almost the end of the year." Cris said.

"Yeah, that's got to be an accomplishment for you." Ron said.

"**Nice of you to drop in," said Ron grinning. **

**Cris blinked and looked around. Of course: She was in the hospital wing. The sky outside was indigo streaked with crimson. The match must have finished hours ago… as had any hope of cornering Malfoy. Cris' head felt strangely heavy; she raised a hand and felt a stiff turban of bandages. **

"What the hell did that idiot do to you?" Sirius asked hissing in his breath.

"I'm fine Sirius, I'm right here." Cris said. Sirius nodded but held her tighter.

"**What happened?"**

"**Cracked skull," said Madam Pomfrey, bustling up and pushing her back against her pillows. "Nothing to worry about, I mended it at once, but I'm keeping you in overnight. You shouldn't overexert yourself for a few hours." **

"**I don't want to stay here overnight," said Cris angrily, sitting up and throwing back her covers. "I want to find McLaggen and kill him." **

"Somehow I don't think she'll let you get that far." Remus said.

"Though, I totally agree." Fred said.

"He won't be much longer on this Earth." George said.

"**I'm afraid that would come under the heading of 'overexertion,'" said Madam Pomfrey, pushing her firmly back onto the bed and raising her wand in a threatening manner. "You will stay here until I discharge you, Potter, or I shall call the Headmaster." **

**She bustled back into her office, and Cris sank back into her pillows, fuming.**

"**D'you know how much we lost by?" she asked Ron through clenched teeth.**

"Oh baby, don't think about it." Lily said.

"Everyone loses a game every once in a while, not everyone can ever have a winning streak of never losing a game." Prongs said.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt any worse." Cris said.

"I know, baby girl, I know." Prongs said.

"**Well, yeah, I do," said Ron apologetically. "Final score was three hundred and twenty to sixty." **

"Damn, I am never letting McLaggen play on the team again; he just can't stay focused on his job like he's supposed to." Cris said.

"I know, he is just like his dad." Prongs said.

"**Brilliant," said Cris savagely. "Really brilliant! When I get hold of McLaggen –" **

"You sound just like your dad right there." Sirius said with a chuckled.

"I believe I did say something the like that the last game, though it wasn't in the hospital wing." Prongs said.

"**You don't want to get hold of him, he's the size of a troll," said Ron reasonably. "Personally, I think there's a lot to be said for hexing him with that toenail thing of the Prince's. Anyway, the rest of the team might've dealt with him before you get out of here, they're not happy…" **

"Ooohhh, I can't wait to see what they've done to him." Fred said.

"It should be interesting." Ginny said.

**There was a note of badly suppressed glee in Ron's voice; Cris could tell he was nothing short of thrilled that McLaggen had messed up so badly. Cris lay there, staring up at the patch of light on the ceiling, her recently mended skill not hurting, precisely, but feeling slightly tender underneath all the bandaging. **

"Yeah, it vould hurt, it is not fun." Viktor said.

"I really don't want that to happen." Cris said.

"**I could hear the match commentary from here," said Ron his voice now shaking with laughter. "I hope Luna always commentates from now on… **_**Loser's Lurgy**_**…" **

"See, you would be a good replacement for Lee." Ginny said. Luna just smiled and hummed.

**But Cris was still too angry to see much humor in the situation, and after a while Ron's snorts subsided.**

"**Ginny came in to visit while you were unconscious, she along with Fred and George as well," he said after a long pause, Cris' imagination started to get away from her. Picturing things her boys would do to McLaggen, how they would terrorize him… "She reckons you only just arrived on time for the match. How come? You left early enough." **

"**Oh…" said Cris, as the scene in her mind's eye imploded. "Yeah… well, I saw Malfoy sneaking off with a couple of girls who didn't look like they wanted to be with him, and that's the second time he's made sure he isn't down on the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the school; he skipped the last match too, remember?" Cris sighed. "Wish I'd followed him now, the match was such a fiasco…" **

"**Don't be stupid," said Ron sharply. "You couldn't have missed a Quidditch match just to follow Malfoy, you're the Captain!" **

"Thank you, Ron for talking sense into her, I was about to do it myself." Charlie said.

"Hey, that's our job." The twins and her parents said. Charlie just smiled and laughed a bit as Keiran continued reading.

"**I want to know what he's up to," said Cris. "And don't tell me it's all in my head, not after what I overheard between him and Snape –" **

"**I never said it was all in your head," said Ron, hoisting himself up on an elbow in turn and frowning at Cris, "but there's no rule saying only one person at a time can be plotting anything in his place! You're getting a bit obsessed with Malfoy, Cris. I mean, thinking about missing a match just to follow him…" **

"Yes, please talk some sense into her!" Prongs exclaimed.

"You know, it's very hard to do that, Prongs, she is very stubborn." Ron said.

"Yeah, she probably gets it from me and her mum." Prongs said with a smile to Lily who blushed.

"**I want to catch him at it!" said Cris in frustration. "I mean, where's he going when he disappears off the map?" **

"**I dunno… Hogsmeade?" suggested Ron, yawning. **

"This is why you don't talk with Ron about something like this when he is tired." Charlie said.

"**I've never seen him going along any of the secret passageways on the map. I thought they were being watched now anyway?" **

"That would suck if they were." George said.

"Yeah, we spent a lot of time finding them." Padfoot said.

"**Well then, I dunno," said Ron. **

**Silence fell between them. Cris stared up at the circle of lamplight above her, thinking… **

**If only she had Rufus Scrimgeour's power, she would have been able to set a tail upon Malfoy, but unfortunately Cris did not have an office full of Aurors at her command… He thought fleetingly of trying to set something up with the D.A., but there again was the problem that people would miss lessons; most of them, after all, still had full schedules…**

"What about Dobby? I'm sure you'll be able to get him to help." Sirius said.

"You know, that is actually a very good idea." Cris said.

**There was a low, rumbling snore from Ron's bed. After a while Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, this time wearing a thick dressing gown. It was easiest to feign sleep; Cris rolled over onto her side and listened to all the curtains closing themselves as she waved her wand. The lamps dimmed, and she returned to her office; she heard the door click behind her and knew that she was off to bed. **

**This was, Cris reflected in the darkness, the third time that she had been brought to the hospital wing because of a Quidditch injury. Las time she had fallen off her broom due to the presence of dementors around the pitch, and the time before that, all the bones had been removed from her arm by the incurably inept Professor Lockhart… That had been her most painful injury by far… she remembered the agony of Regrowing an armful of bones in one night, a discomfort not eased by the arrival of an unexpected visitor in the middle of the – **

"Now you think about it." Ginny grinned.

"I get there eventually." Cris said with a smile.

**Cris sat bolt upright, her heart pounding, her bandage turban askew. She had the solution at last: There **_**was **_**a way to have Malfoy followed – how could she have forgotten, why hadn't she thought of it before? **

**But the question was how to call him? What did you do? **

**Quietly, tentatively, Cris spoke into the darkness. **

"**Dobby?" she wasn't sure if he would come but she was hopeful.**

"He loves you, I think he'll come." Padfoot said.

**There was a very loud **_**crack**_**, and the sounds of scuffling and squeaks filled the silent room. Ron awoke with a yelp. **

"**What's going – ?" **

"What a way to wake up, thanks Bolt." Ron said.

"You're welcome." Cris said with a smile.

**Cris pointed her wand hastily at the door of Madam Pomfrey's office and muttered, **_**"Muffliato!" **_**so that she would not come running. Then she scrambled to the end of her bed for a better look at what was going on. **

**Two house-elves were rolling around on the floor in the middle of the dormitory, one was wearing a shrunken maroon jumper and several woolly hats, the other, a filthy old rag strung over his hips like a loincloth. **

"Why is Kreacher there?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe Dobby was with him and he brought him with him." Cris suggested.

"That could be," Sirius said.

"Would he listen to me?" Cris asked.

"He should, you are technically my daughter after the death of Lily and James so he would have to listen to you." Sirius said.

"Good, then this would work right." Cris said.

**Then there was another loud bang, and Peeves the Poltergeist appeared in midair above the wrestling elves. **

"Now that is trouble you do not need." Remus said.

"**I was watching that, Potty!" he told Cris indignantly, pointing at the fight below, before letting out a loud cackle. "Look at the ickle creatures squabbling, bitey bitey, punchy punchy –" **

"**Kreacher will not insult Cristal Potter in front of Dobby, no he won't, or Dobby will shut Kreacher's mouth for him!" cried Dobby in a high-pitched voice.**

"Okay, I want to know what Kreacher said to make Dobby react like that." Cris said wide eyed.

"Yeah, I've never known Dobby to be violent." Draco said.

"It is definitely weird, but Kreacher shouldn't be able to, unless he doesn't think of me as master than he could." Sirius said.

"But you are still his master." Ginny pointed out.

"I am, and he has to listen and listen to Robin and Cris but he doesn't have to like it." Sirius said.

" –**kicky, scratchy!" cried Peeves happily, now pelting bits of chalk at the elves to enrage them further. "Tweaky, pokey!" **

"**Kreacher will say what he likes about his master's goddaughter, oh yes, and what a mistress she is, filthy friend of Mudbloods, oh, what would poor Kreacher's mistress say –?" **

"See, he doesn't like it but he has to listen to you." Sirius said.

"This could work to my advantage then." Cris said.

"Yes, it can." Sirius said.

**Exactly what Kreacher's mistress would have said they did not find out, for at that moment Dobby sank his knobbly little fist into Kreacher's mouth and knocked out half of his teeth. Cris and Ron both leapt out of their beds and wrenched the two elves apart, though they continued to try and kick and punch each other, egged on by Peeves, who swooped around the lap squealing, "Stick your fingers up his nosey, draw his cork and pull his earsies –" **

**Cris aimed her wand at Peeves and said **_**"Langlock!" **_**Peeves clutched at his throat, gulped, then swooped away from the room making obscene gestures but unable to speak, owing to the fact that his tongue had just glued itself to the roof of his mouth. **

"It actually works on Peeves?" the marauder's asked, they looked at each other. "Awesome!"

"That is definitely useful." Bill said.

"**Nice one," said Ron appreciatively, lifting Dobby into the air so that his flailing limbs no longer made contact with Kreacher. "That was another Prince hex, wasn't it?" **

"**Yeah," said Cris, twisting Kreacher's wizened arm into a half nelson. "Right – I'm forbidding you to fight each other! Well, Kreacher, you're forbidden to fight Dobby. Dobby, I know I'm not allowed to give you orders –"**

"**Dobby is a free house-elf and he can obey anyone he likes and Dobby will do whatever Cristal Potter wants him to do!" said Dobby, tears now streaming down his shriveled little face onto his jumper. **

"See, I knew that Dobby would do anything for you." Ginny said.

"Which is why I called him, though having Kreacher is just an added bonus." Cris said.

"**Okay then," said Cris, and she and Ron both released the elves, who fell to the floor but did not continue fighting. **

"**Cristal Potter called me?" squeaked Dobby, bowing deeply to where his nose touched them floor and then looked at Cris like she was a goddess. **

"**Yeah, I did," said Cris, glancing toward Madam Pomfrey's office door to check that the **_**Muffliato **_**spell was still working; there was no sign that she had heard any of the commotion. "I've got a job for the both of you." **

"Good, involve both of them, it'll give Kreacher something to do since we aren't there anymore." Sirius said.

"**Kreacher will do whatever Mistress wants," said Kreacher, sinking so low that his lips almost touched his gnarled toes, "because Kreacher has no choice, but Kreacher is ashamed to have such a mistress, yes –" **

"**Dobby will do it, Cristal Potter!" squeaked Dobby, his tennis ball-sized eyes still swimming in tears. "Dobby would be honored to help Cristal Potter!" **

"**Okay then… I want you to tail Draco Malfoy." said Cris. **

"Way to get to the point." Ron said laughing.

**Ignoring the look of mingled surprise and exasperation on Ron's face, Cris went on, "I want to know where he's going, who he's meeting, and what he's doing. I want you to follow him around the clock." **

"Great, I'm going to have two elf stalkers." Draco said with a good natured laugh.

"**Yes, Cristal Potter!" said Dobby at once, his great eyes shining with excitement. "And if Dobby does it wrong, Dobby will throw himself off the topmost tower, Cristal Potter!" **

"Okay, that is taking it a bit far." Cris said.

"Yes, but that is Dobby for you." Ron said.

"**There won't be any need for that," said Cris hastily. **

"**Mistress wants me to follow the youngest of the Malfoys?" croaked Kreacher. "Mistress wants me to spy upon the pure-blood great-nephew of my old mistress?" **

"That's what she told you." Fred said.

"And he has to do it," George said.

"**That's the one," said Cris, foreseeing a great danger and determining to prevent it immediately. "And you're forbidden to tip him off, Kreacher, or to show him what you're up to, or to talk to him at all, or to write messages or… or to contact him in any way. Got it?"**

"Good, it looks like you've covered all the bases." Bill said.

"House-elves are tricky, so it does look like you've got it." said Tonks.

**She thought she could see Kreacher struggling to see a loophole in the instructions she had just given and waited. After a moment or two, and to Cris' great satisfaction, Kreacher bowed deeply again and said, with bitter resentment, "Mistress thinks of everything, and Kreacher must obey her even though Kreacher would much rather be the servant to the Malfoy's, oh yes…" **

"Well I'm glad he isn't a servant to my family, he is foul." Draco said.

"Try growing up with him." Padfoot said.

"**That's settled, then," said Cris. "I'll want regular reports, but make sure I'm not surrounded by people when you turn up. Ron and Hermione are okay. And don't tell anyone what you're doing. Just stick to Malfoy like a couple of wart plasters." **

"That's gross." Draco said looking kind of green.

"That's the chapter," Keiran said.

"Well, for one I am going to kill that McLaggen kid and another; that was very creative." Sirius said.

"I try." Cris said. Keiran handed the book to Sirius who cringed at the chapter title.


	170. Chapter 20: Lord Voldemort's Request

"**Chapter 20: Lord Voldemort's Request," **Sirius read.

"What? What would he request?" Lily asked her voice going higher than normal in her worry.

"I don't know. But how would I know? I'm not having any more of those dreams or whatever." Cris said.

"Speaking of which, I would like to test what you have worked on with the mutt and the wolf." Snape said. Cris looked at him apprehensibly and back at her godfather.

"I think it would be a good idea, but only if we're there to oversee it." Sirius said. Snape stiffened but a look at Dumbledore had him nodding in agreement.

"Alright, you and the wolf can oversee it, now start the damn chapter." Snape snapped. Sirius nodded and went to the cursed book now in his possession.

**Cris and Ron left the hospital wing first thing on Monday morning, restored to full health by the ministrations of Madam Pomfrey and now were able to enjoy the benefits of having been knocked out and poisoned,**

"What?" Ron and Cris asked, both looking very confused.

"I think we'll find out, it may nothing." Remus said.

"I hope so, because instead of enjoying being hurt I would go after who had hurt me in the first place." Cris said with a snarl, "Especially McLaggen."

"Well he does deserve it." Prongs said growling low in his throat.

**the best of which was that Hermione was friends with Ron again. Hermione even escorted them down to breakfast, bringing with her the news that Ginny had argued with Dean. Cris looked curious that they had. If things didn't work out she knew that Neville had a huge crush on Ginny and they could possibly get together.**

"How did you know?" Neville asked sputtering in surprise. Cris smiled gently at her other friend that she knew she could count on.

"The way you look at her, I can just tell." Cris said. Neville nodded, though he was blushing brightly and Ginny was doing the same.

"**What did they row about?" she asked, sounding casual as they turned onto a seventh-floor corridor that was deserted but for a very small girl who had been examining a tapestry of trolls in tutus. She looked terrified at the sight of the approaching sixth years and dropped the heavy brass scales she was carrying. **

"We're not that scary are we?" Cris asked.

"I don't know, depends if your hair was a different color and the expression on your face." Neville said with a smirk.

"Gee, thanks Nev, love you too." Cris said.

"**It's all right!" said Hermione kindly, hurrying forward to help her. "Here…" **

**She tapped the broken scales with her wand and said, "**_**Reparo."**_** The girl did not say thank you, but remained rooted to the spot as they passed and watched them out of sight; Ron glanced back at her. **

"That was weird." Remus said.

"She could be guarding something." Mad-Eye said.

"Isn't the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor?" Fred asked.

"It is," Cris said wide eyed suddenly putting it together.

"She could have been keeping a look out of someone." George and Cris said together.

"Now that's creepy." Charlie said.

"That's usually me saying things with him." Fred said with a mock pout. Cris rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him causing him to kiss her. Sirius cleared his throat and Cris blushed and her hair turned fusia in embarrassment while the Weasley kids laughed.

"**I swear they're getting smaller," he said. **

"**Never mind her," said Cris, a little impatiently. "What did Ginny and Dean row about, Hermione?" **

"**Oh, Dean was laughing about McLaggen hitting that Bludger at you," said Hermione. **

"What?" Cris asked looking hurt. George swept her into a hug and glared at the book in her godfather's hands.

"I thought he was on your side Bolt." Ron said.

"I thought so too." Cris said, her hair turning a sea blue.

"I'm sure there is a reason." Remus said reasonably.

"I hope so." Cris said looking hurt that another of her dorm mates would do that to her. In fact, so far the only one who hasn't has been Neville.

"**It must've looked funny." said Ron reasonably. **

"Really?!" Hermione asked glaring at the boy next to her.

"I know if I was there I would have caught her and used the beater's bat to whack McLaggen upside the head." Ron said with a frown.

"**It didn't look funny at all!" said Hermione hotly. "It looked terrifying and if Coote and Peakes hadn't caught Cris she could have been very badly hurt!" **

Fred and George whimpered and held her tighter to them.

"And on top of the cracked skull it could have been deadly." Remus said quietly. Sirius whimpered and looked over at his old friend.

"Moony, don't say stuff like that." Sirius said. Remus looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." Remus said. Sirius went back to the book.

"**Yeah, well, there was no need for Ginny and Dean to split up over it," said Cris, "Or are they still together?" **

"**Yes, they are – but why are you so interested?" asked Hermione, giving Cris a sharp look. **

"**I just don't want my Quidditch team messed up again!" she said. Hermione nodded, though Cris could tell that she knew something about one of them or that someone else likes Ginny. But before she could ask a voice behind them called, "Cris!" giving her an excuse to turn her back on her. **

"**Oh, hi, Luna." **

"Hmm, I wonder what I have to say." Luna said.

"It could be about anything." Draco said.

"Yes, I suppose I could." Luna said.

"**I went to the hospital wing to find you," said Luna, rummaging in her bag. "But they said you'd left…" **

**She thrust what appeared to be a green onion, a large spotted toadstool, and a considerable amount of what looked like cat litter into Ron's hands, finally pulling out a rather grubby scroll of parchment that she handed to Cris. **

"What?" Cris asked.

"Who knows, it could be anything." Luna said humming slightly.

"Yeah, it could be." Ginny said.

"… **I've been told to give you this." **

**It was a small role of parchment, which Cris recognized at once as another invitation to a lesson with Dumbledore. **

"**Tonight," she told Ron and Hermione, once she had unrolled it. **

"I wonder what this lesson would be." Sirius said.

"Yeah, it should be interesting." Remus said.

"**Nice commentary last match!" said Ron to Luna as she took back the green onion, the toadstool, and the cat litter. Luna smiled vaguely. **

"Is it possible that she knows what's going on?" Remus asked.

"It's possible, I mean, it's not exactly a secret that I am going to Dumbledore sometimes for private lessons." Cris said.

"**You're making fun of me, aren't you?" she asked. "Everyone says I was dreadful." **

"I think you were awesome." Charlie said.

"Definitely, you should do it again." Fred said. Luna smiled and unconsciously leaned against Draco as Sirius started reading again.

"**No, I'm serious!" said Ron earnestly. "I can't remember enjoying commentary more! What is this, by the way?" he added, holding the onionlike object up to eye level. **

"**Oh, it's a Gurdyroot," she said,**

"I knew that." Luna said dreamily. "Hmmm, I wonder when I will find it."


	171. Chapter 21: The Unknowable Room

"**Chapter 21: The Unknowable Room," **Scarlett read.

"It sounds like we are going to learn more about this room." Sirius said.

"I wonder if we are going to start up Dumbledore's Army again." Cris said.

"I don't know, it probably would have been mentioned already." Remus said.

"That is very true," Robin said rubbing her swollen stomach.

**Cris wracked her brains over the next week as to week as to how she was to persuade Slughorn to hand over the true memory, but nothing in the nature of a brain wave occurred **

"Really, you have the Felix Felicis, use that!" Lily exclaimed. Cris blinked in her mother's direction as did everyone else.

"Lily-Flower, you do know that you are talking to a book right?" Prongs asked. Lily blushed and started open and close her mouth and hid her face in Prongs' chest.

**and she was reduced to doing what she did increasingly these days when at a loss; poring over her Potions book, hoping that the Prince would have scribbled something useful in a margin, as she had done so many times before. **

"I doubt that it will have anything that will help in this situation." Alice said.

"**You won't find anything in there," said Hermione firmly, late on Sunday evening. **

"**Don't start, Mia," said Cris. "If it hadn't been for the Prince, Ron wouldn't be sitting here now." **

"**He would if you'd just listened to Snape in our first year," said Hermione dismissively. **

"**Yeah, sure, I just ignored the fact that I was still getting over the stuff the Dursley's made me do and just pull that memory from my head from five years ago." Cris said as she rubbed her eyes. She had found an incantation **_**("Sectumsempra!") **_**scrawled in a margin above the intriguing words "For Enemies," and was itching to try it out, **

"Not on a person I hope." Padfoot said.

"I wouldn't be that stupid." Cris said.

"You would if you got cornered." Remus said.

"You really think so?" Cris asked surprised at her honorary uncle.

"What I mean is that in an intense situation you would do it if you thought it could be of help to yourself." Remus said. Cris nodded, seeing the reason behind his words.

**but thought it best not to in front of Hermione. Instead, she surreptitiously folded down the corner of the page. **

**They were sitting beside the fire in the common room; the only people awake were fellow sixth years. There had been a certain amount of excitement earlier when they had come back from dinner to find a new sign on the notice board that announced the date of their Apparition Test. Those who would be seventeen on or before the first test date, the twenty-first of April, had the option of signing up for additional practice sessions, which would take place (heavily supervised) in Hogsmeade. Cris thought back to Sirius, wondering if she could possibly ask him what she could do about her problem. **

"I'm sure I would be able to help you out." Sirius said as he reached over to ruffle Cris' hair.

**Ron had panicked on reading this notice, he had still not managed to Apparate and feared he would not be ready for the test. Hermione, who had now achieved Apparition twice, was a little more confident, but Cris, who would not be seventeen for another four months, could not take the test whether ready or not. **

"That sucks." Cris said pouting slightly.

"Don't worry; you'll be ready by the time you take the test." Fred said.

"I sure hope so," Cris said leaning back into the warmth Fred and George provided around her.

"**At least you can Apparate, though!" said Ron tensely. "You'll have no trouble come July!" **

"**I've only done it once," Cris reminded him; she had finally managed to disappear and rematerialize inside his hoop during their previous lesson. **

"Good job, Prongslet!" Padfoot exclaimed. Cris couldn't help but smile, though she was not looking forward to actually do it.

**Having wasted a lot of time worrying aloud about Apparition, Ron was now struggling to finish a viciously difficult essay for Snape that Cris and Hermione had already completed. Cris fully expected to receive low marks on hers, because she had disagreed with Snape on the best way to tackle dementors, **

"If you explained your reasoning behind you thoughts I'm sure you'll receive good marks." Lily said.

"Um, Lily-Flower, are you okay, because Snape would never give her a good grade for disagreeing with him." Prongs said. Lily sighed but nodded and Snape was recoiling from McGonagall's glare directed at him.

**but she did not care; Slughorn's memory was the most important thing to him now.**

"**I'm telling you, the stupid Prince isn't going to be able to help you with this, Cris!" said Hermione, more loudly. "There's only one way to force someone to do what you want, and that's the Imperius Curse, which is illegal –" **

"**Yeah, I know that, thanks," said Cris, not looking up from the book. "That's why I'm looking for something different. Dumbledore says Veritaserum won't do it, but there might be something else, a potion or a spell…"**

"**You're going about it the wrong way," said Hermione. "Only you can get the memory, Dumbledore says. That must mean you can persuade Slughorn where other people can't. It's not a question of slipping him a potion, anyone could do that –"**

"Why haven't I thought about the Felicis yet?" Cris asked.

"You've had plenty of other things on your mind." Robin said soothingly.

"**How do you spell 'belligerent'? said Ron, shaking his quill very hard while staring at his parchment. "It can't be B – U – M – "**

"**No, it isn't," said Cris and Hermione at the same time. Hermione pulled his essay toward her. "And 'augury' doesn't begin with O – R – G either. What kind of quill are you using?" **

"That is a very good question, sounds like a quill that checks your spelling but I think the spell is wearing off." Remus said.

"I wonder where you got a quill like that from." Bill said.

"I have an idea, but it could be from anywhere." Charlie said.

"**It's one of Fred and George's Spell-Check ones….but I think the charm must be wearing off…" **

"Sounds like something we would do." George said with a shrug.

"I wonder how long you had it before it reached this point." Fred said.

"It could only last at the most of a few months." Remus said.

"Maybe we should experiment with it to see if we can make the spell last longer." Fred said.

"Sounds doable." George said.

"**Yes, it must," said Hermione, pointing at the title of his essay, "because we were asked how we'd deal with dementors, not 'Dugbogs,' and I don't remember you changing your name to 'Roonil Wazlib' either." **

Fred and George winced and looked over at their younger brother. "Sorry, Ron, we'll make sure that we will but a date of when the spell wears off after we test it." George said.

"Thanks, that'll be appreciated." Ron said.

"I am proud of you boys, you are taking this very seriously and are willing to test everything to make sure that you don't sell products." Mr. Weasley said. Fred and George smiled broadly and their siblings were really proud of them, even Percy, even though he wasn't really all that into his brothers opening up a joke shop.

"**Ah no!" said Ron, staring horror-struck at the parchment. "Don't say I'll have to write the whole thing out again!" **

"I'm sure you won't have too, Hermione will know something that could help you out, Red." Cris said.

"Yeah, Ron, there's no need to worry so much about it." Fred and George said with identical smiles on their faces.

"**It's okay, we can fix it," said Hermione, pulling the essay toward her and taking out her wand. **

"**I love you, Hermione," said Ron, sinking back in his chair, rubbing his eyes wearily. **

"I really do love you; I just didn't know how to express it." Ron whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione's smile was bright as she threw her arms around Ron and kissed him.

"Ah!" said all of those around them that cared. When they broke apart they both were blushing brightly. Scarlett removed the attention from them and back to the book so she could finish the chapter.

**Hermione turned faintly pink, but merely said, "Don't let Lavender hear you saying that." **

"**I won't," said Ron into his hands. "Or maybe I will….then she'll ditch me…" **

"**Why don't you ditch her if you want to finish it?" asked Cris. **

"**You haven't ever chucked anyone, have you?" said Ron. "You and my brothers fit so well together." **

"Ah, thanks little bro," Fred said.

"That means so much to us." George said.

"Well, it's true though." Ron said with a shrug.

"**Thanks Red, I'm very happy with your brothers." said Cris. **

"**I wish that Lavender and I could just fall apart, it would be much easier." said Ron gloomily, watching Hermione silently tapping each of his misspelled words with the end of her wand, so that they corrected themselves on the page. "But the more I hint I want to finish it, the tighter she holds on. It's like going out with the giant squid." **

"That is why you should actually like the girl before you even kiss her, just ask Padfoot, that has happened to him many times." Prongs said.

"Ha-ha-ha, let's all pick on Sirius, I just happen to be like that with all the ladies." Padfoot said.

"Siri, I'm glad you are no longer like that." Robin said.

"So am I," Sirius said with a slight smile.

"**There," said Hermione, some twenty minutes later, handing back Ron's essay. **

"**Thanks a million," said Ron. "Can I borrow your quill for the conclusion?" **

**Cris, who had found nothing useful in the Half-Blood Prince's notes so far, looked around; the three of them were now the only ones left in the common room, Seamus having just gone to bed cursing Snape and his essay. The only sounds were the crackling of the fire and Ron scratching out one last paragraph on dementors using Hermione's quill. Cris had just closed the Half-Blood Prince's book, yawning, when – **

_**Crack. **_

"Great, now what?" Lily asked.

"Relax, Lils, it is probably just a house-elf." Padfoot said.

"Right, Crissie sent out Dobby to try and spy on Malfoy." Prongs said.

"Right I had forgotten about that, Kreacher went along with him." Lily said.

**Hermione let out a little shriek; Ron spilled ink all over his freshly completed essay, and Cris said, "Kreacher!" **

**The house-elf bowed low and addressed his own gnarled toes. **

"**Master's goddaughter said she wanted regular reports on what the Malfoy boy is doing, so Kreacher has come to give –" **

_**Crack**_

**Dobby appeared alongside Kreacher, his tea-cozy hat askew. **

"Now you have both of the crazy elves with you." Padfoot said.

"Not again," Cris said good naturedly.

"**Dobby has been helping too, Cristal Potter!" he squeaked, casting Kreacher a resentful look. "And Kreacher ought to tell Dobby when he is coming to see Cristal Potter so they can make their reports together!" **

"**What is this?" asked Hermione,**

"Oh yeah, you weren't there." Ginny said.

"And that is likely to get me mad." Hermione said with a grin.

"Great, we are going to have a mad Hermione set on us, Red." Cris said.

"We're going to die!" Ron exclaimed sarcastically causing Hermione to hit him upside the head.

**still looking shocked by these sudden appearances. "What's going on, Cris?" **

**Cris hesitated before answering, because he had not told Hermione about setting Kreacher and Dobby to tail Malfoy; house-elves were always a touchy subject with her. **

"I just hope that they didn't take what I said to seriously that they haven't been taking care of themselves." Cris said.

"They probably haven't been seeing as Dobby thinks very highly of you and will make Kreacher do what he wants." Sirius said.

"Great, Mia, don't be mad at me." Cris said turning her eyes to her best girlfriend.

"Don't worry about it, I think I would understand." Hermione said.

"**Well….they've been following Malfoy for me," **

"**Night and day," croaked Kreacher. **

"**Dobby has not slept for a week, Cristal Potter!" said Dobby proudly, swaying where he stood. **

**Hermione looked indignant. **

"**You haven't slept, Dobby? But surely, Cris, you didn't tell him not to –" **

"**No, of course I didn't," said Cris quickly. "Dobby, you can sleep, all right? But has either of you found out anything?" she hastened to ask, before Hermione could intervene again. **

"Yeah, I probably wanted to, too." Hermione said.

"I know you would have which why I have quickly turned back to Dobby and Kreacher." Cris said.

"**Master Malfoy moves with a nobility that befits his pure blood," croaked Kreacher at once. "His features recall the fine bones of my mistress and his manner are those of –" **

"Oh my Merlin, I have a stalker." Draco said.

"Well, I did send them to watch you." Cris said.

"True, but the way Kreacher is describing me is kind of creepy." Draco said.

"Don't worry, I will protect you." Luna said with a dreamy sort of voice. Draco smiled and scooted closer to the girl.

"**Draco Malfoy is a bad boy!" squeaked Dobby angrily. "A bad boy who – who – " **

**He shuddered from the tassel of his tea cozy to the toes of his socks and then ran at the fire, as though about to dive into it; Cris, to whom this was not entirely unexpected, caught him around the middle and held him fast. For a few seconds Dobby struggled, then went limp.**

"Ah, so it wasn't James and Lily J that caused you to do that." Keiran said.

"What?" Cris asked.

"There were several times you had caught several kids, like that over the years when they raced passed you and were about to fall over or had a sugar high." Keiran said.

"Ah, yeah, mum did that with Ryder a few months ago." James said.

"Not surprising, Ryder can get really hyper sometimes." Lily J said.

"Great," Cris said then turned to the twins. "I blame you two." The group laughed at their faces as Scarlett started to read again.

"**Thank you, Cristal Potter," he panted. "Dobby still finds it difficult to speak ill of his old masters…." **

"Yeah, dad wasn't the kindest to him." Draco said.

**Cris released him; Dobby straightened his tea cozy and said defiantly to Kreacher, "But Kreacher should know that Draco Malfoy is not a good master to a house-elf!" **

"Ouch," Draco said.

"It's okay, I'm sure it is his way of thinking since you couldn't really help him." Gwen said.

"Thank you, Gwen." Draco said to the muggle. Gwen just smiled and nodded.

"**Yeah, we don't need to hear about you being in love with Malfoy," Cris told Kreacher. "Let's fast forward to where he's actually been going. **

"**Kreacher bowed again, looking furious, and then said. "Master Malfoy eats in the Great Hall, he sleeps in the dormitory in the dungeons, he attends his classes in a variety of –" **

"I don't think that is what Cris is looking for." Bill said.

"Nope," Charlie agreed.

"**Dobby, you tell me," said Cris, cutting across Kreacher. "Has he been going anywhere he shouldn't have?" **

"**Cristal Potter, miss," squeaked Dobby, his great orblike eyes shining in the firelight. "the Malfoy boy is breaking no rules that Dobby can discover, but he is still keen to avoid detection. He has been making regular visits to the seventh floor with a variety of other students, who keep watch for him while he enters –" **

"The Room of Requirement." The group said at once. Scarlett scowled but smiled as she continued to read.

"**The Room of Requirement!" said Cris, smacking herself hard on the forehead with **_**Advanced Potion-Making.**_** Hermione and Ron stared at her. "That's where he's been sneaking off to! That's where he's doing….whatever he's doing! And I bet that's why he's been disappearing off the map – come to think of it, I've never seen the Room of Requirement on there!" **

"**Maybe the Marauders never knew the room was there," said Ron. **

"We've tried putting it on the map, but it didn't work, it is unplottable." Moony said.

"It seems we have a lot of planning to do when we get back." Lily said.

"We still have some time." Prongs said.

"I know, but it will go by fast, I just know it." Lily said. Prongs didn't say anything as he knew exactly how she felt as he was feeling the same way.

"**I think it'll be part of the magic of the room," said Hermione. "If you need it to be Unplottable, it will be." **

"**Dobby, have you managed to get in to have a look at what Malfoy's doing?" said Cris eagerly. **

"**No, Cristal Potter, that is impossible," said Dobby. **

"Damn, of course it can't be that easy." Padfoot said.

"Well, book me was able to get in during their DA meeting so she could do the same as me." Draco said.

"That's true, I kind of forgot about that." Prongs said.

"**No, it's not," said Cris at once. "Malfoy got into our headquarters there last year, so I'll be able to get in and spy on him, no problem." **

"Ah, I see Cris thought about it as well." Ginny said.

"Well, it is kind of hard not to forget that one." Cris said.

"True,"

"**But I don't think you will, Cris," said Hermione slowly. "Malfoy already knew exactly how we were using the room, didn't he, because of that stupid Marietta had blabbed. He needed the room to become the headquarters of the D.A., so it did. But you don't know what the room becomes when Malfoy goes in there, so you don't know what to ask it to transform into." **

"That's true as well, but what if you can ask the room to become the place a person is in, can that happen?" Ron asked.

"I actually have no clue." Hermione said.

"I don't see why it wouldn't," Cris said with a shrug.

"Well, let's find out." Sirius said. He was interested if Cris could get in just to by wanting to see the person she was seeking.

"**There'll be a way around that," said Cris dismissively. "You've done brilliantly, Dobby," **

"**Kreacher's done well too," said Hermione kindly; but far from looking grateful, Kreacher averted his huge, bloodshot eyes and croaked at the ceiling, "The Mudblood is speaking to Kreacher, Kreacher will pretend he cannot hear –" **

"He seriously needs to stop calling Hermione that." Ron growled.

"I doubt he will, he has it ingrained into his brain, thanks to my dear parents." Padfoot said.

"**Get out of it," Cris snapped at him, and Kreacher made one last deep bow and Disapparated. "You'd better go and get some sleep too, Dobby." **

"**Thank you, Cristal Potter, miss!" squeaked Dobby happily, and he too vanished. **

"**How good's this?" said Cris enthusiastically, turning to Ron and Hermione the moment the room was elf-free again. "We know where Malfoy's going! We've got him cornered now!" **

"**Yeah, it's great," said Ron glumly, who was attempting to mop up the sodden mass of ink that had recently been an almost completed essay. Hermione pulled it toward her and began siphoning the ink with her wand. **

"Geez Ron, you would be lost without 'Mione." Fred said.

"We know," the trio said.

"**But what's all this about him going up there with a 'variety of students'?" said Hermione. "How many people are in on it? You wouldn't think he's trust lots of them to know what he's doing…." **

"True, maybe it is only Crabbe and Goyle under polyjuice or something like that." Draco said.

"Now that is something I can see you doing." Cris said.

"I guess we would have to wait and see." Remus said.

"**Yeah, that is weird," said Cris, frowning. "I heard him telling Crabbe it wasn't Crabbe's business what he was doing… so what's he telling all these…all these…" **

**Cris' voice tailed away; she was staring at the fire. **

"**God, I've been stupid," he said quietly. "It's obvious, isn't it? There was a great vat of it down in the dungeon… He could've nicked some any time during that lesson…" **

"That's right, the first potion's class there was a cauldron full of polyjuice potion, Malfoy could've easily snuck in there sometime after class to get as much as he needed without Slughorn knowing." Bill said.

"Got to admit, that is pretty smart," Prongs said trailing off after that.

"**Nicked what?" said Ron. **

"**Polyjuice Potion. He stole some of the Polyjuice Potion Slughorn showed us in our first Potion's lesson… There aren't a whole variety of students standing guard for Malfoy….it's just Crabbe and Goyle as usual…. Yeah, it all fits." said Cris, jumping up and starting to pace in front of the fire. **

"Our little detective figured it out pretty fast." Sirius said proudly.

"She is going to make one hell of an Auror." Mad-Eye suddenly startling everyone. Cris couldn't help but smile at the praise and her friends smiled at her too, making her feel loved by all of them. Scarlett cleared her throat and started reading again.

"**They're stupid enough to do what they're told even if he won't tell them what he's up to…but he doesn't want them to be seen lurking around outside the Room of Requirement, so he's got them taking Polyjuice to make them look like other people…. Those two girls I saw him with when he missed Quidditch – ha! Crabbe and Goyle!" **

"You worked that out really fast pup." Sirius said.

"It's what I love to do." Cris said with a shrug.

"You should see her when we play _Clue_ sometime, it's actually very funny." Gwen said.

"That doesn't surprise me." Hermione said with a laugh.

"What is clue?" most of the room asked.

"It's a game, a murder mystery game." Cris said with a smile.

"And it's lot of fun. There was a movie about it that came out about ten years ago." Gwen said.

"I say we play it sometime, it should be a lot of fun, I'm sure the room could provide it for us." Hermione said.

"Sounds like fun." Ginny said.

"**Do you mean to say," said Hermione in a hushed voice, "that little girl whose scales I repaired – ?" **

"**Yeah, of course!" said Cris loudly; staring at her. "Of course! Malfoy must've been inside the room at the time, so she – what am I talking about? – **_**he **_**dropped the scales to tell Malfoy not to come out, because there was someone there! And there was that girl who dropped the toadspawn too! We've been walking past him all the time and not realizing it!" **

"**He's got Crabbe and Goyle transforming into girls?" guffawed Ron. "Blimey… No wonder they don't look too happy these days….I'm surprised they don't tell him to stuff it…. It's almost like payback as you had to turn into a boy years ago." **

"Thanks for that, I didn't want to relieve that." Cris said with a cringe.

"Sorry, Bolt." Ron said. Cris turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"**Well, they wouldn't, would they, if he's them his Dark Mark? And I will just think of it as payback for what I had to do." said Cris. **

"**Hmmm….the Dark Mark we don't know exists," said Hermione skeptically, rolling up Ron's dried essay before it could come to any more harm and handing it to him. **

"Hermione, not that I don't like your skepticism, but it is more than likely for Draco to have it." Sirius said.

"I was approached, at Christmas, to take the mark at my sixteenth birthday." Draco said.

"Really?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Sadly, it is not common, it happened during the first war, sixth years and up, that were aligned with Voldemort wore long sleeves, even when it was blistering hot." Robin said.

"Oh," Hermione said.

"Don't pull yourself short, Hermione, you didn't know, I doubt anyone here that was in school after the first war was over knew, it was kept a secret." Remus said. Hermione gave him a smile and Scarlett turned back to the book to start reading again.

"**We'll see," said Cris confidently. **

"**Yes, we will," Hermione said, getting to her feet and stretching. "But, Cris, before you get all excited, I still don't think you'll be able to get into the Room of Requirement without knowing what's there first. And I don't think you should forget" – she heaved her bag onto her shoulder and gave him a very serious look – "that what you're **_**supposed **_**to be concentrating on is getting that memory from Slughorn. Good night." **

**Cris watched her go, feeling slightly disgruntled. Once the door to the girls' dormitories had closed behind her she rounded on Ron. **

"That is true; you do really need to get the memory in order to learn what Voldemort has done exactly." Remus said, though he had a horribly feeling that Voldemort had, and that there were more than one.

"Can't I focus on both?" Cris said.

"Are you able to?" Charlie asked with a raised brow. Cris sighed and looked down.

"**What d'you think?"**

"**Wish I could Disapparate like a house-elf," said Ron staring at the spot where Dobby had vanished. "I'd have that Apparition Test in the bag." **

"That's not random at all." Ginny snorted as the rest of the room had problems in keeping their laughter down.

**Cris did not sleep well that night. She lay awake for what felt like hours, wondering how Malfoy was using the Room of Requirement and what she, Cris, would see when she went in there the following day, for whatever Hermione said, Cris was sure that if Malfoy had been able to see the headquarters of the D.A., she would be able to see Malfoy's…what could it be? A meeting place? A hideout? A storeroom? A workshop? Cris' mind worked feverishly and her dreams, when she finally fell asleep, were broken and disturbed by images of Malfoy, who turned into Slughorn, who turned into Snape….**

"Man, I have the weirdest dreams." Cris said.

"That you do, and I am glad I don't have them, but I can definitely help you with them." Sirius said. Cris smiled at her godfather and jumped up and hugged him.

**Cris was in a state of great anticipation over breakfast the following morning; she had a free period before Defense Against the Dark Arts and was determined to spend it trying to get into the Room of Requirement. Hermione was rather ostentatiously showing no interest in her whispered plans for forcing entry into the room, which irritated Cris, because she thought she might be a lot of help if she wanted to. **

"**Look," Cris said quietly, leaning forward and putting a hand on the **_**Daily Prophet**_**, which she had just removed from a post owl, to stop her from opening it and vanishing behind it. "I haven't forgotten about Slughorn, but I haven't got a clue how to get that memory off him, and until I get a brain wave why shouldn't I find out what Malfoy's doing?" **

"Who knows, maybe during that time you'll be able to find out how to get the memory from him." George said.

"That would be wonderful." Cris said.

"**I've already told you, you need to **_**persuade **_**Slughorn," said Hermione. "It's not a question of tricking him or bewitching him, or Dumbledore could have done it in a second. Instead of messing around outside the Room of Requirement" – she jerked the **_**Prophet **_**out from under Cris' hand and unfolded it to look at the front page –"you should go and find Slughorn and start appealing to his better nature." **

"**Anyone we know – ?" asked Ron, as Hermione scanned the headlines. **

"Oh, I hope not," Mrs. Weasley said with a whimper and glancing around the room.

"**Yes!" said Hermione, causing both Cris and Ron to gag on their breakfast. **

"Oh great, please let whoever it is be okay," Robin said. The rest of the room leaned forward anxiously to Scarlett as she read.

"**But it's all right, he's not dead – it's Mundungus, impersonating an Inferius during and attempted burglary…and someone called Octavius Pepper has vanished…. Oh, and how horrible, a nine year old boy has been arrested for trying to kill his grandparents, they think he was under the Imperius Curse…."**

"Oh, that is so horrible," Mrs. Weasley said.

"That poor little boy. He must be so scared." Robin said. The teens were stunned, unable to comprehend what just happened.

"Well, at least it was only Mundungus, we could care less about him…." Bill mumbled.

"What is going to happen to the boy?" Cris said.

"Hopefully, they could clear him and he will be released to his parents, that is best case scenario, and let's just stay focused on that." Remus said. Cris nodded and Scarlett continued to read.

**They finished their breakfast in silence. Hermione set off immediately for Ancient Runes; Ron for the common room, where he still had to finish his conclusion on Snape's dementors essay; and Cris for the corridor on the seventh floor and the stretch of wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas teaching trolls to do ballet. **

**Cris slipped on her Invisibility Cloak once he had found an empty passage, but she need have bothered. When she reached her destination she found it deserted. Cris was not sure whether her chances of getting inside the room were better with Malfoy inside it or out, but at least her first attempt was not going to be complicated by the presence of Crabbe or Goyle pretending to be an eleven-year-old girl, which was totally creepy thought to have and Cris wished she wouldn't have thought it to begin with. **

"I agree, that is totally creepy." Ginny said shivering a bit.

"And totally perverted." Hermione said.

**She closed her eyes as she approached the place where the Room of Requirement's door was concealed. She knew what she had to do; she had become most accomplished at it last year. Concentrating with all her might she thought, **_**I need to see what Malfoy's doing in here…. I need to see what Malfoy's doing in here…. I need to see what Malfoy's doing in here…**_

**Three times she walked past the door; then, her heart pounding with excitement, she opened her eyes and faced it – **

**But she was still looking at a stretch of mundanely blank wall.**

"Damn, it didn't work." Sirius said.

"There are other ways she could try, maybe," Robin said.

**She moved forward and gave it an experimental push. The stone remained solid and unyielding. **

"**Okay," said Cris aloud. "Okay….I thought the wrong thing…." **

**She pondered for a moment then set off again, eyes closed, concentrating as hard as she could. **

_**I need to see the place where Malfoy keeps coming secretly…I need to see the place where Malfoy keeps coming secretly…**_

**After three walks past, she opened her eyes expectantly. **

**There was no door. **

"You are really having no luck with this, huh?" Fred said.

"It certainly seems like it." Cris said with a sigh.

"**Oh, come off it," she told the wall irritably. "That was a clear instruction…Fine…" **

**She thought hard for several minutes before striding off once more. **

_**I need you to become the place you become for Draco Malfoy….**_

**She did not immediately open her eyes when she had finished her patrolling; she was listening hard, as though she might hear the door pop into existence. She heard nothing, however, except the distant twittering of birds outside. She opened her eyes. **

**There was still no door. **

"Not cool, I was sure that would have worked." Cris said.

"Don't worry, Prongslet, I'm sure you'll get it soon enough." Sirius said.

"I hope so, too."

**Cris swore. Someone screamed. She looked around to see a gaggle of first years running back around the corner, apparently under the impression that they had just encountered a particularly foulmouthed ghost. **

"Now that is something we've never thought about doing." The Marauder's and the twins said.

"Don't you dare!" Lily and Mrs. Weasley said. The pranksters all looked at each other and the others in the room and the two sighed, then Scarlett laughed and continued reading.

**Cris tried every variation of "I need to see what Draco Malfoy is doing inside you," that she could think of for a whole hour, at the end of which she was forced to concede that Hermione might have had a point: The room simply did not want to open for her. Frustrated and annoyed, she set off for Defense Against the Dark Arts, pulling off her Invisibility Cloak and stuffing in into her bag as she went. **

"I hope you aren't that late for Snape's class, he isn't exactly forgiving, in fact none of the teachers are, except in first year." Kit said.

"That's for sure, even if you do have a problem, at times, remembering." Alice said with a small smile.

"So, that's where I get it from." Neville said with a smile.

"I'm sorry for that, my memory is absolutely terrible." Alice said. Neville just smiled and Scarlett continued to read, happy that they were going to be changing a lot of things.

"**Late again, Potter," said Snape coldly, as Cris hurried into the candlelit classroom. "Ten points from Gryffindor." **

**Cris scowled at Snape as she flung herself into the seat beside Ron; half the class was still on its feet, taking out books and organizing their things; she could not be much later than any of them. **

"I doubt you were," Remus said with a frown.

"I bet if I had changed my hair, he wouldn't have even noticed me." Cris said.

"What would you have changed it to?" Sirius asked. Cris thought a little bit on her mother's hair and concentrated, her hair instantly changed to her mother's dark red hair and it made everyone in the room stop and stare. When Cris opened her eyes she could tell that they were shocked, Snape, for instance looked like a ghost with how pale he was.

"Crisy, you look just like me." Lily said.

"That would have worked, Prongslet." Prongs said with a smile.

"**Before we start, I want you dementors essays," said Snape, waving his wand carelessly, so that twenty-five scroll of parchment soared into the air and landed in a neat pile on his desk. "And I hope for your sake they are better than the tripe I had to endure on resisting the Imperius Curse. Now, if you all open your books to page – what is it, Mr. Finnigan?" **

"Seamus is actually interrupting?" Neville asked with a raised brow.

"Well, Seamus has always been that way, Nev, so it really isn't that surprising." Cris said with a shrug.

"Right," Nev said.

"**Sir," said Seamus, "I've been wondering, how do you tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost? Because there was something in the paper about an Inferius –" **

"That is actually a good question, with the war up and running again, it's good to be prepared." Moody said.

"**No, there wasn't," said Snape in a bored voice. **

"**But sir, I heard people talking –" **

"**If you had actually read the article in question, Mr. Finnigan, you would have known that the so-called Inferius was nothing but a smelly sneak thief by the name of Mundungus Fletcher." **

"You should still tell them, Voldemort could use Inferi in this war like he did in the last, and they need to be prepared." Sirius said.

"I agree, if you are going to teach, at least keep them informed." Mrs. Weasley said.

"**I thought Snape and Mundungus were on the same side," muttered Cris to Ron and Hermione. "Shouldn't he be upset Mundungus has been arrest –"**

"**But Potter seems to have a lot to say on the subject," said Snape, pointing suddenly at the back of the room, his black eyes fixed on Cris. "Let us ask Potter how we would tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost." **

**The whole class looked around at Cris, who hastily tried to recall what Dumbledore had told her the night that they had gone to visit Slughorn. **

"**Well, the main difference is that an Inferius is a reanimated corpse, similar to that of a zombie and their weakness is fire, while a ghost being dead as well, cannot really harm us as they are just a spirit from a deceased witch or wizard. Another easy way to tell is that a ghost is transparent." Cris said once she had remembered what she was told and read in the book. **

**Snape seemed to sneer at the obviously correct answer as Cris could see Hermione giving her a slight smile telling her that she was right. Snape was staring at her, as if he was seeing a ghost. **

"**5 points from Gryffindor, for cheating from Granger." Snape said. "Obviously you, Miss Granger told you the answer before class. Now, as that is the correct answer, what you were obviously missing was the fact that an Inferi will take orders from the Dark Wizard that created them. And of course **_**transparent.**_**" **

"**Well, what Cris said is the most useful if we're trying to tell them apart!" said Ron. "When we come face-to-face with one down a dark alley, we're going to be having a shufti to see if it's solid, aren't we, we're not going to be asking, 'Excuse me, are you the imprint of a departed soul?'"**

**There was a ripple of laughter, instantly quelled by the look Snape gave the class. **

"**Another ten points from Gryffindor," said Snape. "I would expect nothing more sophisticate from you, Ronald Weasley, the boy so solid he cannot Apparate an inch across a room." **

There was an instant uproar throughout the room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing, Mr. Weasley holding back his wife so she wouldn't hex the Potion's master and Sirius, Prongs, Padfoot and Lily, they were furious because Snape thought that Hermione had given Cris the answer to the question.

"How could take away points for a right answer? Usually you give points, not take them away." Lily snapped.

"Lily-Flower, it really isn't any use, Snape just won't believe that Cris is smart enough to know an answer right off the top of her head like you and her friend Mia." Prongs said. Lily was still mad but didn't say anything else as Scarlett took the time to start reading again.

"_**No!" **_**whispered Hermione, grabbing Cris' arm as she opened her mouth furiously. "There's no point, you'll just end up in detention again, leave it!" **

"This once, I hope you listen to me." Hermione said.

"Who knows, we all know I can be very stubborn." Cris said with a smile.

"**Now open your books to page two hundred and thirteen," said Snape, smirking a little. "and read the first two paragraphs on the Curciatus Curse….." **

**Ron was very subdued all through the class. When the bell sounded at the end of the lesson, Lavender caught up with Ron and Cris (Hermione mysteriously melted out of sight as she approached) and abused Snape hotly for his jibe about Ron's Apparition, but this seemed to merely irritate Ron, and he shook her off by making a detour into the prefect's bathroom with Cris. **

"Good, the two of you can go in there and Lavender can't follow." Charlie said.

"**Snape's right, though, isn't he?" said Ron, after staring into a mirror for a minute or two. "I dunno whether it's worth me taking the test. I just can't get the hang of Apparition." **

"**You might as well do the extra practice sessions in Hogsmeade and see where they get you," said Cris reasonably. "It'll be more interesting than trying to get into a stupid hoop anyway. Then, if you're still not – you know – good as you'd like to be, you can postpone the test, do it with me over the sum – Myrtle, this is the prefect's bathroom!" **

"You should know by now Cris, that Myrtle will come and go as she pleases." Hermione said shaking her head.

"I know, but it still doesn't change the fact that I get startled when she shows up suddenly." Cris said with a shrug.

**The ghost of a girl had risen out of the toilet in a cubicle behind them and was now floating in midair, staring at them through thick, white, round glasses. **

"**Oh," she said glumly. "It's you two." **

"**Who were you expecting?" said Ron, looking at her in the mirror. **

"**Nobody," said Myrtle, picking moodily at a spot on her chin. "He said he'd come back and see me, but then you said you'd pop in and visit me too" – she gave Cris a reproachful look – "and I haven't seen you for months and months. I've learned not to expect too much from people." **

"Note to self, visit Myrtle more." Cris said.

"I'm sure that would be a great idea." Alice said with a smile.

"**I thought you lived in the girls' bathroom a few floors below?" said Cris, who had been careful to give the place a wide berth for some years now. **

"**I do," she said, with a sulky little shrug, "but that doesn't mean I can't **_**visit **_**other places. I came and saw you in your bath once, remember?" **

"And it's something I'm trying to forget." Cris said with a shiver.

"**Vividly," said Cris. **

"**But I thought he liked me," she said plaintively. "Maybe if you two left, he'd come back again… We had lots in common…. I'm sure he felt it…." **

"Alright, Myrtle has a crush on someone, I wonder who." Ginny said.

"I'm sure we'll find out before the book is over." Bill said.

"Well, I zink it iz sweet zat the ghost girl has a crush, how old was she when she died?" Fleur asked.

"Myrtle was 14 when she was killed." Dumbledore said.

"She vas so young." Viktor said.

"It is sad that the young are the first to die in the wars and I wish it wasn't so." Dumbledore murmured.

**And she looked hopefully toward the door. **

"**When you say you had lots in common," said Ron, sounding rather amused now, "d'you mean he lives in an S-bend too?" **

"Ronald!" exclaimed the girls in the room.

"**No," said Myrtle defiantly, her voice echoing loudly around the tiled bathroom. "I mean, he's sensitive, people bully him too, and he feels lonely and hasn't got anybody to talk to, and he's not afraid to show his feelings and cry!" **

"**There's been a boy in here crying?" said Cris curiously. "A young boy?" **

"That is the first thing that comes to mind, but a young boy couldn't get into the Prefects bathroom unless he overheard the password." Hermione said.

"So it is an older boy, around our age, so it could be anyone." Cris said.

"**Never you mind!" said Myrtle, her small, leaky eyes fixed on Ron, who was now definitely grinning. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, and I'll take his secret to the –" **

" – **not the grave, surely?" said Ron with a snort. "The sewers, maybe…."**

SMACK was heard throughout the room as Ginny smacked her brother in the shoulder.

"Yeouch!" Ron cried out as his shoulder throbbed in pain.

"You deserved it," Charlie said.

"I know, but I hadn't done it yet." Ron complained.

**Myrtle gave a howl of rage and dived back into the toilet, causing water to slop over the sides and onto the floor. Goading Myrtle seemed to have put fresh heart into Ron. **

"I didn't know you can get a new heart. What does it feel like?" Luna asked.

"Actually, Luna, Muggles can replace a heart in a person if a heart is failing them, the first surgery was done in 1967." Hermione said.

"Really, that is fascinating, have they found a way to replace a brain?" Kingsley asked.

"Unfortunately, not yet, the brain is too complex." Lily J said.

"Anyway, on with the chapter." Scarlett said.

"**You're right," he said, swinging his schoolbag back over his shoulder, "I'll do the practice sessions in Hogsmeade before I decide about taking the test, thanks Bolt." **

"**Don't mention it, Red." Cris said with a smile. **

**And so the following weekend, Ron joined Hermione and the rest of the sixth years who would turn seventeen in time to take the test in a fortnight. Cris felt rather jealous watching them all get ready to go to the village; she missed making the trips there, and it was a particularly fine spring day, one of the first clear skies they had seen in a long time. However, she had decided to use the time to attempt another assault on the Room of Requirement and talk with Sirius, she hadn't spoken to him in a while and she got letters every week with pictures of Keiran, which she added to the photo album she possessed. **

"**You'd do better," said Hermione, when she confided this plan to Ron and her in the entrance hall, "to go straight to Slughorn's office and try and get that memory from him. And if not, ask Sirius, he might know."**

"**I've been trying!" said Cris crossly, which was perfectly true. She had lagged behind after every Potion's lesson that week in an attempt to corner Slughorn, but the Potion's master always left the dungeon so fast that Cris had not been able to catch him. Twice, Cris had gone to his office and knocked, but received no reply, though on the second occasion she was sure she had heard the quickly stifled sounds of an old gramophone. **

"Yep, he is definitely trying to avoid you, I bet if you looked like Lily he might stay and tell you." Alice said.

"I might try it; it is definitely worth a shot." Cris said with a smile, her hair was still red.

"**He doesn't want to talk to me, Hermione! He can tell I've been trying to get him on his own again, and he's not going to let it happen!" **

"**Well, you've just got to keep at it, haven't you?"**

**The short queue of people waiting to file past Filch, who was doing his usual prodding act with the Secrecy Sensor, moved forward a few steps and Cris did not answer in case she was overheard by the caretaker. She wished Ron and Hermione both luck, then turned and climbed the marble staircase again, determined, whatever Hermione said, to devote an hour or two to the Room of Requirement. **

**Once out of sight of the entrance hall, Cris pulled the Marauder's Map and her Invisibility Cloak from her bag. Having concealed herself, she tapped the map, murmured, **_**"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,"**_** and scanned it carefully. **

"Ah, the map, such a wonderful thing we've invented." Padfoot sighed. The others around the room rolled their eyes and laughed a little while Scarlett continued reading, wondering how it is her and Keiran managed to not become as insane as their father was at their age.

**As it was Sunday morning, nearly all the students were inside their various common rooms, the Gryffindors in on tower, the Ravenclaws in another, the Slytherins in the dungeons, and the Hufflepuffs in the basement near the kitchens. Here and there a stray person meandered around the library or up a corridor…. There were a few people out in the grounds… and there, alone in the seventh-floor corridor, was Gregory Goyle. There was no sign of the Room of Requirement, but Cris was not worried about that; if Goyle was standing guard outside it, the room was open, whether the map was aware of it or not. She therefore sprinted up the stairs, slowing down only when she reached the corner of the corridor,**

"Damn, Prongslet, even I can't keep sprinting up seven flights of stairs without feeling slightly winded." Padfoot said.

"What can I say, I'm fast." Cris said with a grin.

**when she began to creep, very slowly, toward the very same little girl, clutching her heavy brass scales, that Hermione had so kindly helped a fortnight before. She waited until she was right behind her before bending very low and whispering, "Hello … you're very pretty, aren't you?" **

"Oh Cris, you didn't not just do that." Charlie said while the group laughed at the look on Goyle's face they pictured him making.

**Goyle gave a high-pitched scream of terror, threw the scales up into the air, and sprinted away, vanishing from sight long before the sound of the scales smashing had stopped echoing around the corridor. Laughing, Cris turned to contemplate the blank wall behind which, she was sure, Draco Malfoy was now standing frozen, aware that someone unwelcome was out there, but not daring to make an appearance. It gave Cris a most agreeable feeling of power as she tried to remember what form of words she had not yet tried. **

**Yet this hopeful mood did not last long. Half an hour later, having tried many more variations of her request to see what Malfoy was up to, the wall was just as doorless as ever. Cris felt frustrated beyond belief; Malfoy might be just feet away from her, and there was still not the tiniest shred of evidence as to what he was doing in there. Losing her patience completely, Cris ran at the wall and kicked it. **

"Oh, Bolt, you need to learn to not kick at inanimate objects." Ron said.

"I know, I tend to hurt myself instead of making myself feel better." Cris said with a small laugh.

"**OUCH!"**

**She thought she might have broken her toe; as she clutched it and hopped on one foot, the Invisibility Cloak slipped off her. **

"**Cris?" **

**She spun around, one-legged, and toppled over. There, to her utter astonishment, was Tonks, walking toward her as though she frequently strolled up this corridor. **

"Ah, thanks Cris, but I went to Hogwarts too, I always found myself on that floor sometimes." Tonks said with a laugh.

"**What're you doing here?" she said, scrambling to her feet again; why did she always have to find her lying on the floor? **

"**I came to see Dumbledore," said Tonks. **

**Cris thought she looked terrible: thinner than usual, her mouse-colored hair lank. **

"What is upsetting me so?" Tonks asked aloud.

"I'm sure I know what," Sirius said with a smile and glancing at Remus from the corner of his eye.

"**His office isn't here," said Cris, "it's round the other side of the castle, behind the gargoyle –" **

"**I know," said Tonks. "He's not there. Apparently he's gone away again." **

"I was going to say, Tonks knows the way to the office very well." Charlie said with a laugh.

"Charlie!" Tonks exclaimed.

"What, it's true." he said with a shrug.

"**Has he?" said Cris, putting her bruised foot gingerly back on the floor. "Hey – you don't know where he goes, I suppose?" **

"**No," said Tonks. **

"**What did you want to see him about?" **

"**Nothing in particular," said Tonks, picking, apparently unconsciously, at the sleeve of her robe. "I just thought he might know what's going on…I've heard rumors….people getting hurt…." **

"**Yeah, I know, it's all been in the papers," said Cris. "That little kid trying to kill his –" **

"**The**_** Prophet's **_**often behind with the times," said Tonks, who didn't seem to be listening to him. "You haven't had any letters from anyone in the Order recently?" **

"**Unless you're talking about the letters from Sirius and Remus then no, just them." said Cris. **

**She saw that Tonks stiffened at the mention of Remus and it made Cris wondered what was going on with the two. **

"**So, what's going on with you and Remus?" she asked with a smile. **

"**What?" said Tonks blankly, as though she had not heard her. "Well…I'll see you around, Cris…" **

"Um, Cris, I'm sure that she did hear you but I don't think she really wanted to say anything about it." Kingsley said.

**And she turned abruptly and walked back down the corridor, leaving Cris to stare after her. After a minute or so, she pulled the Invisibility Cloak on again and resumed her efforts to get into the Room of Requirement, but her heart was not in it. Finally, a hollow feeling in her stomach and the knowledge that Ron and Hermione would soon be back for lunch made her abandon the attempt and leave the corridor to Malfoy who, hopefully, would be too afraid to leave for some hours to come. **

**She found Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall, already halfway through and early lunch. **

"**I did it – well, kind of!" Ron told Cris enthusiastically when he caught sight of her. "I was supposed to be Apparating to outside Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop and I overshot it a bit, ended up near Scrivenshaft's, but at least I moved!" **

"See, I knew you would be able to." Mr. Weasley said with a smile.

"**Good one," said Cris. "How'd you do, Hermione?" **

"**Oh, she was perfect, obviously," said Ron, before Hermione could answer. "Perfect deliberation, divination, and desperation or whatever the hell it is – we all went for a quick drink in the Three Broomsticks after and you should've heard Twycross going on about her – I'll be surprised if he doesn't pop the question soon –" **

"**And what about you?" asked Hermione, ignoring Ron. "Have you been up at the Room of Requirement all this time?" **

"**Yep," said Cris. "And guess who I ran into up there? Tonks!" **

"**Tonks?" repeated Ron and Hermione together, looking surprised. **

"**Yeah, she said she'd come to visit Dumbledore…." **

"I really wonder why," Tonks said.

"I'm sure it has to do with the war or the Order." Moody said.

"**If you ask me," said Ron once Cris had finished describing her conversation with Tonks, "she's cracking up a bit. Losing her nerve after what happened at the Ministry." **

"Thanks Ron, it's probably more than that though, especially if I am losing control of my metamorphmagus abilities." Tonks said.

"Sorry," Ron said blushing brightly.

"It's okay,"

"**It's a bit odd," said Hermione, who for some reason looked very concerned. "She's supposed to be guarding the school, why's she suddenly abandoning her post to come and see Dumbledore when he's not even here?" **

"**I had a thought," said Cris tentatively. She felt strange about voicing it; this was much more Hermione's territory than hers. "You don't think she is in love with Remus? When I mentioned him she kind of stiffened." **

**Hermione stared at her. **

"**What on earth makes you say that?" **

"**I dunno," said Cris shrugging, "it's just a hunch, and her Patronus changed, I have a feeling that it changed into his wolf shape." **

"**It's a thought," said Hermione slowly. "But I still don't know why she'd be bursting into the castle to see Dumbledore, if that's really why she was here…." **

"**Goes back to what I said, doesn't it?" said Ron, who was now shoveling mashed potato into his mouth. "She's gone a bit funny. Lost her nerve. Women," he said under his breath but Cris and Hermione heard him, "they're easily upset." **

"**And yet," said Hermione, coming out of her reverie, "I doubt you'd find a **_**woman**_** who sulked for half an hour because Madam Rosmerta didn't laugh at their joke about the hog, the Healer, and the **_**Mimbulus mimbletonia**_**." **

**Ron scowled. **

"That's the chapter." Scarlett said and handed it to her mom.

"Well before we start this next chapter, why don't we take a lunch break so we can absorb what we have just read." Mrs. Weasley said. And just like that the stomachs of the men around the room grumbled at the prospect of food. Mrs. Weasley jumped up as well as Robin as she rushed to the bathroom with Sirius at her heals and they all settled to wait and talk while Mrs. Weasley fixed together sandwiches with the help of Fleur and Ginny who wanted to help.


	172. Chapter 22: After the Burial

Cris was sitting in between her two boys just digesting what they have read so far. This was a lot to take in and she was happy to be sitting here with people who care for her. And people she knew were beginning to care for her. She was amazed by what a couple of books could do; her, Ron and Hermione were getting along with Draco Malfoy, which was a feat even in itself.

"Hey, Bambi, what are you thinking so hard about?" Fred asked from his seat to her right.

"I'm just thinking about the book so far. Like, I'm wondering who this half-blood prince is, what Draco is up to and what the purpose of those extra lessons with Dumbledore could be about." Cris said.

"I've been wondering that myself, is it possible we've already met this half-blood prince. I mean, think about it, so far everything you've come across has been from your past, someone you've met. So you must have met them at some point in your life." Hermione said from the other side of George.

"I know, which is why I am trying so hard to figure it out. I wonder if it is someone that my parents went to school with. I mean, it would make sense, right. Seeing as the book is old enough and as it is being taught by Slughorn, they were taught by him as well." Cris said. The others that were left in the room either looked thoughtful or were chuckling at what was being said by someone else.

Robin came back into the reading room with Sirius by her side, an arm wrapped around her expanding waist. Cris smiled at them and went into the kitchen and made a weak cup of tea for her godmother. When she came back into the room she handed the cup to her.

"Oh, thank you Prongslet." Robin said.

"It's no problem; I find it really helps if you have an upset stomach." Cris said. Soon after that Molly came in with the plates of sandwiches to put on the table.

"Well, I figured we can eat during the chapter, is that alright with you Robin?" she asked.

"Yes, right now, I just can't stomach anything except this tea." Robin said picking up the book.

**Chapter 22: After the Burial,**

"What, so we actually go to the burial of the giant spider?" Ron asked looking extremely pale.

"Well maybe not all of us, but definitely Cris." Hermione said.

"Great," Cris mumbled.

**Patches of bright blue sky were beginning to appear over the castle turrets, but these signs of approaching summer did not lift Cris' mood. She had been thwarted, both in her attempts to find out what Malfoy was doing, and in her efforts to start a conversation with Slughorn that might lead, somehow, to Slughorn handing over the memory he had apparently suppressed for decades. **

"Here's a crazy thought, stop obsessing over me and work on Slughorn, because I highly doubt that you would be able to find out." Draco said.

"You don't know Cris very well then, she doesn't give up easily." Ron said.

"She definitely gets that from her father." Moony said.

"Hey!" Prongs called.

"What, you know that it is true." Padfoot said. Apparently Prongs couldn't think of a comeback as he sat and sulked.

"**For the last time, just forget about Malfoy," Hermione told Cris firmly. **

**They were sitting with Ron in a sunny corner of the courtyard after lunch. Hermione and Ron were both clutching a Ministry of Magic leaflet – **_**Common Apparition Mistakes and How to Avoid Them – **_**for they were taking their tests that very afternoon, but by and large leaflets had not proved soothing to the nerves. **

"Well one, Mione, I don't think Cris will ever forget about someone and two, being nervous about the apparition test is normal. Those damn leaflets did the same exact thing to those of us in school as well." Bill said.

"What Bill said is very true, heck, James was bloody nervous taking the damn test as was Lily, so don't worry about it." Sirius said.

"Prongs was actually nervous about a test? Say it isn't so." Padfoot said. Prongs then reached over and slapped his best friend.

"It's been known to happen, Pads." he said.

"Yes, but very rarely." Moony said and motioned for Scarlett to continue reading or else the two would probably start wrestling.

**Ron gave a start and tried to hide behind Hermione as a girl came around the corner. **

Right then his brothers started laughing, the twins in particular were holding onto their sides as they laughed.

"It isn't funny." Ron said turning as red as his hair.

"It kind of is, you're scared of a girl." Charlie said.

"Hey, I'm scared of Cris when she gets angry." Ron pointed out.

"Yes, but her temper is frightening. The girl that walked passed wasn't even mad. So you're probably hiding from Lavender and don't won't her to see you with two girls that are better looking than she is." Fred said.

"You think we're better looking than Lavender Brown?" Cris and Hermione asked at once.

"Let me answer that one as I saw how others acted as I taught you guys as you were coming into your teenage years. I had to stop myself several times from cursing several boys because they were staring after the two of you a lot." Remus said.

"Huh, I didn't know that." Hermione said. She motioned for Robin to continue reading while her and Cris thought about what Remus just said.

"**It isn't Lavender," said Hermione wearily. **

That brought the laughter back to the Weasley siblings.

"**Oh, good," said Ron, relaxing. **

"**Cris Potter?" said the girl. "I was asked to give you this."**

"**Thank you….."**

"But I thought that Dumbledore said that you won't have any more lessons of until you retrieved the memory." Percy said.

"I don't think that is what Cris was given; I think it might be from Hagrid." Bill said.

"Ah, right, his huge spider that almost had Cris and Ron killed is dying." Sirius said unsympathetically.

**Cris' heart sank as she took the small scroll of parchment. Once the girl was out of earshot she said, "Dumbledore said we wouldn't be having any more lessons until I got the memory!" **

"So we are thinking along the same lines, that's always a plus." Bill said.

"**Maybe he wants to check on how you're doing?" suggested Hermione, as Cris unrolled the parchment; but rather than finding Dumbledore's long, narrow, slanted writing she saw an untidy sprawl, very difficult to read due to the presence of large blotches on the parchment where the ink had run. **

"Bill it seems you were right." Charlie said with a wry smile.

"Yes, and Hagrid's handwriting is difficult enough to read, add in those blotches and I am surprised the note was able to be read at all." Frank said.

_**Dear Cris, Ron, Hermione,**_

_**Aragog died last night. Cris and Ron, you met him, and you know how special he was. Hermione, I know you'd have liked him. It would mean a lot to me if you'd nip down for the burial late this evening. I'm planning on doing it around dusk, that was his favorite time of day. I know you're not supposed to be out that late, but you can use the cloak. Wouldn't ask, but I can't face it alone. **_

_**Hagrid**_

"Poor Hagrid, even though the spider is not the best of creatures, it was his friend and he did have a very close bond with him." Charlie said.

"Yeah, I couldn't imagine loosing someone like that." Lily said.

"**Look at this," said Cris, handing the note to Hermione. **

"**Oh, for heaven's sake," she said, scanning it quickly and passing it to Ron, who read it through looking increasingly incredulous. **

"**He's **_**mental**_**!" he said furiously. "That thing told its mates to eat Cris and me! Told them to help themselves! And now Hagrid expects us to go down there and cry over its horrible hairy body!" **

"Well, Ron does have a point." said Ginny slowly.

"**It's not just that," said Hermione. "He's asking us to leave the castle at night and he knows security's a million times tighter and how much trouble we'd be in if we were caught."**

"Thank you, I was waiting for one of you to realize this." Mrs. Weasley said.

"**We've been down to see him by night before," said Cris. **

"**Yes, but for something like this?" said Hermione. "We've risked a lot to help Hagrid out, but after all – Aragog's dead. If it were a question of saving him –" **

" – **I'd want to go even less," said Ron firmly. "You didn't meet him, Hermione. Believe me, being dead will have improved him a lot." **

"Well considering how he was when he was alive, I'd have to agree with Ron." Tonks said.

**Cris took the note back and stared down at all the inky blotches all over it. Tears had clearly fallen thick and fast upon the parchment….**

"And here is Cris thinking about going for supporting Hagrid in his time of loss. Even though she didn't like the spider." Robin said.

"You have such a kind heart; I hope it always stays that way." Sirius said with a smile.

"**Cris, you **_**can't**_** be thinking of going," said Hermione. "It's such a pointless thing to get detention for." **

**Cris sighed. "Yeah, I know," she said. "I s'pose Hagrid'll have to bury Aragog without us." **

"And there is her sensible side coming in." George said.

"That is all Lily right there." Prongs said as he kissed Lily's cheek. Their grandchildren gagged at the sight.

"Ew, old people love." James said. That got people laughing as the two glared at their grandson.

"**Yes, he will," said Hermione, looking relieved. "Look, Potions will be almost empty this afternoon, with us all off doing our tests…. Try and soften Slughorn up a bit then!" **

"**Fifty-seventh time lucky, you think?" said Cris bitterly. **

"Wow, I can't believe you've tried that many times already." Gwen said.

"I probably would have given up by now." Alice said. "But since she is Lily's and Potter's daughter, that makes a lot of sense, they both are very stubborn."

"Hey!" the two exclaimed as Cris blushed lightly at that.

"**Lucky," said Ron suddenly. "Cris, that's it – get lucky!" **

"**What d'you mean?" **

"**Use your lucky potion!" **

"Now that is a brilliant idea." Sirius said.

"I wonder if she'll use it this chapter." Remus wondered stroking his chin in thought.

"**Ron, that's – that's it!" said Hermione, sounding stunned. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it?" **

**Cris stared at them both. "Felix Felicis?" she said. "I dunno… I was sort of saving it…." **

"Ooooh, I wonder little Crisy was saving it for." Sirius said with a smile.

"Oh god, it's going to be embarrassing." Cris mumbled into George's chest.

"**What for?" demanded Ron incredulously. **

"**What on earth is more important than this memory, Cris?" asked Hermione. **

**Cris did not answer. The thought of that little golden bottle had hovered on the edges of her imagination for some time; vague and unformulated plans that involved getting Fred and George up to the castle and spending a night filled with sweet passion, and Sirius getting Remus to understand that he should be with Tonks, unacknowledged except during dreams of the twilight time between sleeping and waking….**

Cris and the twins both blushed at the thought while everyone else in the room did not know how to respond to Cris' inner fantasies.

"Um, can we just continue and talk about this at some other time….hopefully never." Cris said, though the last part as mumbled so low that nobody could hear it.

"I agree, Robin, read." Sirius said. Robin chuckled and continued reading getting grateful looks from three very red teenagers.

"**Cris? Are you still with us?" asked Hermione.**

"**Wha –? Yeah, of course," she said, pulling herself together. **

"**Well….okay. If I can't get Slughorn to talk this afternoon, I'll take some Felix and have another go this evening." **

"That is a good and sensible plan." Lily said.

"So unlike you father." Remus said.

"Oi! Is it pick on James day or something?" he asked.

"Yep," people chimed. Prongs grumbled and Robin kept reading.

"**That's decided, then," said Hermione briskly, getting to her feet and performing a graceful pirouette. "Destination….determination**

…**.deliberation." she murmured. **

"**Oh, stop that," Ron begged her, "I feel sick enough as it is – quick, hide me!"**

"**It isn't Lavender!" said Hermione impatiently, as another couple of girls appeared in the courtyard and Ron dived behind her. **

"**Cool," said Ron,**

The Weasley kids were howling with laughter.

"Alright, that is enough! Leave your brother alone!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. That clamed everyone up right away so Robin could continue reading.

**peering over Hermione's shoulder to check. "Blimey, they don't look happy, do they?" **

"**They're the Montgomery sisters and of course they don't look happy, didn't you hear what happened to their little brother?" said Hermione. **

"**I'm losing track of what's happening to everyone's relatives, to be honest," said Ron.**

"Yeah, it does get like that during a war, too many lives lost that you can't keep track of them all." Alice said sadly.

"**Well, their brother was attacked by a werewolf.**

Both Remus and Moony stiffened at that moment.

"Oh, that poor boy." Lily said.

**The rumor is that their mother refused to help the Death Eaters. Anyway, the boy was only five and he died in St. Mungo's, they couldn't save him." **

Both Remus and Moony were extremely pale by the end of this. The other Marauders were furious.

"Excuse me, for a second." Remus said stepping away. Without thinking Moony got up as well. Once the two werewolves were out of hearing range Padfoot looked at the others.

"I bet you if was Greyback." he snarled.

"But I thought werewolves didn't kill." Cris said.

"They do sometimes, if they take things too far." Kit said quietly thinking back to the night her brother was attacked. She almost lost him that night, and now another family, in the future lost their son in the same way.

About ten minutes later Remus and Moony came back out and sat down. You could tell that they were still pale and probably furious as well.

"Robin, please read and get this section over with." Remus said thickly. Robin nodded at her twin and went back to the book.

"**He died?" repeated Cris, shocked. "But surely werewolves don't kill, they just turn you into one of them?" **

"**They sometimes kill," said Ron, who looked unusually grave now. "I've heard of it happening when the werewolf gets carried away." **

"**What was the werewolf's name?" said Cris quickly jumping to conclusions of her own. **

"**Well, the rumor is that it was that Fenrir Greyback," said Hermione. **

At the name of the werewolf growls were heard throughout the room, mostly from the Marauder's and the two wolves in the room.

"**I knew it – the maniac who likes attacking kids, the one Remus told me about!" said Cris angrily. **

**Hermione looked at her bleakly. **

"**Cris, you've got to get that memory," she said. "It's all about stopping Voldemort, isn't it? These dreadful things that are happening are all down to him…" **

"That is very true," Lily J said she was thinking of the effects of the war that still held true back home. The holes left in families because of a death of a family member.

"Don't you worry, we're going to change a lot of things." Padfoot said.

"Yep, and when you kids grow up, you'll be wondering who the hell this 'You-Know-Who' is." Prongs said. That got a few chuckles out of people.

**The bell rang overhead in the castle and both Hermione and Ron jumped to their feet, looking terrified. **

"**You'll do fine," Cris told them both, as they headed toward the entrance hall to meet the rest of the people taking their Apparition Test. "Good luck." **

"**And you too!" said Hermione with a significant look, as Cris headed off to the dungeons. **

**There were only three of them in Potions that afternoon: Cris, Ernie, and Draco Malfoy. **

"Well, my birthday is a month before yours." Draco said.

"Is it, I didn't know that." Cris said.

"And I believe Ernie's is in August." Neville said.

"Wow, that's probably the smallest class I have ever seen." Sirius said.

"**All too young to Apparate just yet?" said Slughorn genially. "Not turned seventeen yet?"**

"Obviously, if they are sitting in the classroom while the test is going on." Tonks said.

"Yeah, Slughorn can be like that." Kit said.

**They shook their heads. **

"**Ah well," said Slughorn cheerily, "as we're so few, we'll do something **_**fun**_**. I want you all to brew up something amusing!" **

"Now that does sound interesting." Lily said and then she tapped her chin trying to come up with numerous of potions she would brew that would be fun to do.

"**That sounds good, sir," said Ernie sycophantically, rubbing his hands together. Malfoy, on the other hand, did not crack a smile. **

"**What do you mean, 'something amusing'?" he said irritably. **

"**Oh, surprise me," said Slughorn airily. **

"Ah, too bad, I wonder what Cris'll brew?" mused Sirius.

"Any number of things from that book, but we shall see." Remus said, his mood lifting a little bit.

**Malfoy opened his copy of **_**Advanced Potion-Making **_**with a sulky expression. It could not have been plainer that he thought this lesson was a waste of time. Undoubtedly, Cris thought, watching him over the top of her own book, Malfoy was begrudging the time he could otherwise be spending in the Room of Requirement. **

"Sadly, class does tend to ruin something that you want to do." Padfoot said.

"Yeah, too bad, can you imagine the pranks that could be pulled?" James asked.

"I know," Lily J said.

**Was it her imagination, or did Malfoy, like Tonks, look thinner?**

"Right, because Remus was being wuss." Sirius said.

"Well, they do get together, as evidence is sitting right over there." Robin said pointing to Teddy who was sitting next to his mum.

"Hi, yes, I am living proof, and I am not giving anything away." he said.

"You suck." People groaned. Teddy just smirked, and it was just like his father's.

**Certainly he looked paler; his skin still had that greyish tinge, probably because he so rarely saw daylight these days. **

"Ugh, remind me to never do that to myself." Draco said wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen to you." Luna said taking his hand.

**But there was no air of smugness, excitement, or superiority; none of the swagger that he had had on the Hogwarts Express, when he had boasted openly of the mission he had been given by Voldemort…. There could be only one conclusion, in Cris' opinion: The mission, whatever it was, was going badly.**

"That's not very good for your safety." Tonks said.

"Which is probably why mum probably made Uncle Severus do the vow at the beginning." Draco said.

"That is a reasonable thought." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Cheered by this thought, Cris skimmed through her copy of **_**Advanced Potion-Making**_** and found a heavily corrected Half-Blood Prince's version of "An Elixir to Induce Euphoria," **

"That's a good potion to do; it doesn't take very long to brew as well." Lily said.

**which seemed not only to meet Slughorn's instructions, but which might (Cris' heart leapt as the thought struck her) put Slughorn into such a good mood that he would be prepared to hand over that memory if Cris could persuade him to taste some…. **

"Oh Cris, your Slytherin traits are showing again." Sirius said shaking his head.

"Or is it her Marauder traits?" Padfoot asked.

"Probably both," Remus said with a chuckle.

"Do you think it'll work though?" Cris asked.

"I don't know, it is a good try, but after old Sluggy sees what you've made he might not stick around very long for you to try and persuade him." Sirius said. Cris made a face and slumped in thought of what else she could have done.

"**Well, now, this looks absolutely wonderful," said Slughorn an hour and a half later, clapping his hands together as he stared down into the sunshine yellow contents of Cris' cauldron. **

"Well, it looks like you've made it correctly." Lily said with a smile. Cris smiled as well at the compliment.

"_**Euphoria, **_**I take it? And what's that I smell? Mmmm…you've added just a sprig of peppermint, haven't you?**

"Good, that'll get him into a really good mood, that is something I would have definitely done." Lily said.

**Unorthodox, but what a stroke of inspiration, Cristal, of course, that would counterbalance the occasional side effects of excessive singing and nose-tweaking…. I really don't know where you get these brain waves, my girl… unless –" **

**Cris pushed the Half-Blood Prince's book deeper into her bag with her foot. **

" – **it's just your mother's genes coming out in you!" **

"Actually, if we didn't have Snape for a teacher, I would probably be like mum when it comes to potions, because it has always fascinated me." Cris said with a shrug.

"Yep, that is definitely something you've gotten from me." Lily said with chuckle.

"**Oh… yeah, maybe," said Cris, relieved. **

**Ernie was looking rather grumpy; determined to outshine Cris for once, he had most rashly invented his how potion, which had curdled and formed a kind of purple dumpling at the bottom of his cauldron. **

"If you're going to invent a new potion you better know what you're doing. That potion of his could have exploded." Snape said.

**Malfoy was already packing up, sour-faced; Slughorn had pronounced his Hiccupping Solution merely "passable". **

**The bell rang and both Ernie and Malfoy left at once. **

"**Sir," Cris began, but Slughorn immediately glanced over his shoulder; when he saw that the room was empty but for himself and Cris, he hurried away as fast as he could. **

"**Professor – Professor, don't you want to taste my po - ?" called Cris desperately. **

**But Slughorn had gone. **

"Drat, that was too close, I'm sure you'll get it that night since you're going to be using the Felix." Sirius said.

**Disappointed, Cris emptied the cauldron, packed up her things, left the dungeon, and walked slowly back upstairs to the common room. **

**Ron and Hermione returned in the late afternoon. **

"**Cris!" cried Hermione as she climbed through the portrait hole. "Cris, I passed!" **

"Good job, Mia, I knew you could do it." Cris said.

"I wonder if I passed." Ron said.

"I'm sure we'll find out, you know how Mione is, she has to be the first when telling." Cris teased.

"I do not!" Mia said.

"Actually, only sometimes." Cris said. Hermione blushed and the group laughed at the antics of the trio.

"**Well done!" she said. "And Ron?" **

"**He – he **_**just **_**failed," whispered Hermione, as Ron came slouching into the room looking most morose. "It was really unlucky, a tiny thing, the examiner just spotted that he'd left half an eyebrow behind…. How did it go with Slughorn?" **

"Half an eyebrow, a failed with just half an eyebrow left behind?" Ron said looking shocked.

"Hey, don't get upset, little brother. I had to take it twice before I finally passed it." Charlie said with a shrug. That seemed to calm down a little more.

"**No joy," said Cris, as Ron joined them. "Bad luck, mate, but you'll pass next time – we can take it together." **

"**Yeah, I s'pose," said Ron grumpily. "But **_**half an eyebrow**_**! Like that matters!" **

"**I know," said Hermione soothingly, "it does seem really harsh…" **

**They spent most of their dinner roundly abusing the Apparition examiner, and Ron looked fractionally more cheerful by the time they set off back to the common room, now discussing the continuing problem of Slughorn and the memory. **

"**So, Bolt – you going to use the Felix Felicis or what?" Ron demanded using Cris' nickname. **

"**Yeah, I s'pose I'd better," said Cris. "I don't reckon I'll need all of it, not twenty-four hours' worth, it can't take all night… I'll just take a mouthful. Two or three hours should do it." **

"I agree, besides, you don't want to waste all of it on one simple task." Remus said nodding his head in agreement.

"**It's a great feeling when you take it," said Ron reminiscently. "Like you can't do anything wrong." **

"Um, you're forgetting one thing Ron, you never took it, Cris just pretended to give you some so you could play that game well." Bill said.

"**What are you talking about?" said Hermione, laughing. "You've never taken any!" **

"**Yeah, but I **_**thought**_** I had, didn't I?" said Ron, as though explaining the obvious. "Same difference really…." **

"No, not really. You will see what it really looks like while Cris uses it to get the memory." Tonks said.

"Oh, well, how different could it have been, I mean even if I didn't take any everything still turned out okay." Ron said.

"You will see."

**As they had only just seen Slughorn enter the Great Hall and knew that he like to take time over meals, they lingered for a while in the common room, the plan being that Cris should go to Slughorn's office once the teacher had had time to get back there. When the sun had sunk to the level of the treetops in the Forbidden Forest, they decided the moment had come, and after checking carefully that Neville, Dean and Seamus were all in the common room, sneaked up to the boys' dormitory.**

**Cris took out the rolled-up socks at the bottom of her trunk and extracted the tiny, gleaming bottle. **

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting to hear what the description of it would be like.

"**Well, here goes," said Cris, and she raised the little bottle and took a carefully measured gulp. **

"**What does it feel like?" whispered Hermione. **

**Cris did not answer for a moment. Then, slowly but surely, an exhilarating sense of infinite opportunity stole through her; she felt as though she could have done anything, anything at all… and getting the memory from Slughorn seemed suddenly not only possible, but positively easy…**

**She got to her feet, smiling, brimming with confidence. **

"Good, it sounds like its working properly." Lily said.

"What would happen if it wasn't brewed right?" Ginny asked.

"It is quite disastrous, and that is all that I will tell you for now." Snape said.

"**Excellent," she said. "Really excellent. Right…. I'm going down to Hagrid's." **

"What?!" exclaimed most of the group.

"Why is she going down to Hagrid's?" Ginny asked.

"When a person is under the effects of Felix Felicis they usually follow their gut feelings, which, it seems book Cristal is doing." Dumbledore explained.

"Oh, okay."

"**What?" said Ron and Hermione together, looking aghast. **

"**No, Cris – you've got to go and see Slughorn, remember?" said Hermione. **

"**No," said Cris confidently. "I'm going to Hagrid's; I've got a good feeling about going to Hagrid's." **

"**You've got a good feeling about burying a giant spider?" asked Ron, looking stunned. **

"I was thinking along the same lines." Al said looking alarmed at his mother. Cris just shrugged and motioned Robin to continue reading.

"**Yeah," said Cris, pulling her Invisibility Cloak out of her bag. "I feel like it's the place to be tonight, you know what I mean?" **

"**No," said Ron and Hermione together, both looking positively alarmed now. **

"I can see why," Sirius said with a chuckle.

"**This **_**is**_** Felix Felicis, I suppose?" said Hermione anxiously, holding up the bottle to the light. "You haven't got another little bottle full of – I don't know – " **

"**Essence of Insanity?" suggested Ron, as Cris swung her cloak over her shoulders. **

"Nah, it was definitely Felix Felicis." Sirius said.

**Cris laughed, and Ron and Hermione looked even more alarmed.**

"**Trust me," she said. "I know what I'm doing….or at least" – she strolled confidently to the door – "Felix does." **

**She pulled the Invisibility Cloak over her head and set off down the stairs, Ron and Hermione hurrying along behind him. At the foot of the stairs, Cris slid through the open door. **

"Why do I have a feeling that Cris is going to set off a serious of events with this?" Remus asked.

"Because that is probably what is going to happen." Tonks laughed.

"This should be really interesting and funny then." Fred said.

"**What are you doing up there with **_**her**_**?" shrieked Lavender Brown, staring right through Cris at Ron and Hermione emerging together from the boys' dormitories. **

"Yep, there's one." George said with a laugh.

**Cris heard Ron spluttering behind her as she darted across the room away from them. **

**Getting through the portrait hole was simple; as she approached it, Ginny and Dean came through it, and Cris was able to slip between them. As she did so, she brushed accidentally against Ginny. **

"_**Don't **_**push me, please, Dean," she said, sounding annoyed. "You're always doing that, I can get through perfectly well on my own…." **

"And there's another." Charlie said.

"Hmmm, if they break up, I wonder how long it takes for Gin and Neville to get together." George said.

"You'll have to read and find out." Keiran said with a smirk reminiscent of Sirius.

**The portrait swung closed behind Cris, but not before she had heard Dean make an angry retort…. Her feeling of elation increasing, Cris strode off through the castle. She did not have to creep along, for she met nobody on her way, **

"That would have been perfect for pranks." Prongs said sighing.

"Which you will not do." Lily said rather harshly.

"Okay, we won't use the potion." he responded cheekily. Lily sighed but laid her head on his shoulder.

**but this did not surprise her in the slightest: This evening, she was the luckiest person at Hogwarts. **

**Why she knew that going to Hagrid's was the right thing to do, she had no idea. It was as though the potion was illuminating a few steps of the path at a time: She could not see the final destination, she could not see where Slughorn came in, but she knew that she was going the right way to get that memory. When she reached the entrance hall she saw that Filch had forgotten to lock the front door. **

"Oh dear sweet Merlin, anyone could have come in." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Or get out." Snape said quietly as he had to sit through another of Cris' night time outings.

**Beaming, Cris threw it open and breathed in the smell of clean air and grass for a moment before walking down the steps into the dusk. **

**It was when she reached the bottom step that it occurred to her how very pleasant it would be to pass the vegetable patch on her walk to Hagrid's.**

"It's not on the way down there though." Hermione said.

"I wonder if Slughorn could possibly be at the patch, picking something for a class." Lily said.

"That is definitely possible; certain ingredients do need to be picked at a certain time." Snape said.

**It was not strictly on the way, but it seemed clear to Cris that this was a whim on which she should act, so she directed her feet immediately toward the vegetable patch, where she was pleased, but not altogether surprised, to find Professor Slughorn in conversation with Professor Sprout. **

"Yep, probably picking something for a class to use in a potion." Alice said, agreeing with her best friend.

**Cris lurked behind a low wall, feeling at peace with the world and listening to their conversation. **

"We are so going to make a prankster out of you." Fred and George whispered into Cris' ears.

"**I do thank you for taking the time, Pomona," Slughorn was saying courteously, "most authorities agree that they are their most efficacious if picked at twilight." **

"**Oh, I quite agree," said Professor Sprout warmly. "That enough for you?" **

"**Plenty, plenty," said Slughorn, who, Cris saw, was carrying an armful of leafy plants. "This should allow for a few leaves for each of my third years, and some to spare if anybody over-stews them….. Well, good evening to you, and many thanks again!" **

**Professor Sprout headed off into the gathering darkness in the direction of her greenhouses, and Slughorn directed his steps to the spot where Cris stood invisible. **

"Great, not good, especially in the state that Cris is in right now." Padfoot said.

**Seized with an immediate desire to reveal herself, Cris pulled off the cloak with a flourish.**

"Damn," whispered a couple of different people.

"**Good evening, Professor." **

"**Merlin's beard, Cristal, you made me jump," said Slughorn, stopping dead in his tracks and looking wary. "How did you get out of the castle?" **

"**I think Filch must've forgotten to lock the doors," said Cris cheerfully, and was delighted to see Slughorn scowl. **

"**I'll be reporting that man, he's more concerned about litter than proper security if you ask me…. But why are you out here, Cris?" **

"**Well, sir, it's Hagrid," said Cris, who knew that the right thing to do just now was to tell the truth. **

"Brilliant, acromantula venom is very valuable, if Cris can get Slughorn to come as well, this just might work, all in her favor." Lily said with a smile.

"**He's pretty upset…. But you won't tell anyone, Professor? I don't want trouble for him…" **

**Slughorn's curiosity was evidently aroused. "Well, I can't promise that," he said gruffly. "But I know that Dumbledore trusts Hagrid to the hilt, so I'm sure he can't be up to anything very dreadful…" **

"**Well, it's this giant spider, he's had it for years… It lived in the forest… It could talk and everything –" **

"**I heard rumors there were acromantulas in the forest," said Slughorn softly, looking over at the mass of black trees. "It's true, then?" **

"**Yes," said Cris. "But this one, Aragog, the first one Hagrid ever got, it died last night. He's devastated. He wants company while he buries it and I said I'd go." **

"That'll get him, he is very into the hole sentimental thing." Alice said with a soft smile directed at Lily.

"**Touching, touching," said Slughorn absentmindedly, his large droopy eyes fixed upon the distant lights of Hagrid's cabin. "But acromantula venom is very valuable… If the beast only just died it might not yet have dried out… Of course, I wouldn't want to do anything insensitive if Hagrid is upset… but if there was any way to procure some… I mean, it's almost impossible to get venom from an acromantula while it's alive….." **

"Wow, he was rambling quite a bit here." Frank said.

"Well, of course, he was just given a once in a lifetime opportunity." Lily said.

**Slughorn seemed to be talking more to himself that Cris now. **

"…**.seems an awful waste not to collect it… might get a hundred Galleons a pint… To be frank, my salary is not large…" **

**And now Cris saw clearly what was to be done. **

"**Well," she said, with a most convincing hesitancy, "well, if you wanted to come, Professor, Hagrid would probably be really pleased…. Give Aragog a better send-off, you know…." **

"**Yes, of course," said Slughorn, his eyes now gleaming with enthusiasm. "I tell you what, Cris, I'll meet you down there with a bottle or two… We'll drink the poor beast's – well – not health – but we'll send it off in style, anyway, once it's buried. And I'll change my tie, this one is a little exuberant for the occasion…." **

"Wow, that actually worked, and you're not in trouble. That luck potion sure is real." Gwen said astounded as she was the only muggle in the room.

"Yep, it really is, vait until you see more stuff." Viktor said softly from his spot next to her.

**He bustled back into the castle, and Cris sped off to Hagrid's delighted with herself. **

"**Yeh came," croaked Hagrid, when he opened the door and saw Cris emerging from the Invisibility Cloak in front of him. **

"**Yeah – Ron and Hermione couldn't, though," said Cris. "They're really sorry." **

"Oh, thank Merlin, at least you told him we wouldn't be coming." Hermione said.

"You're very welcome, Mia." Cris said with a smile.

"**Don' – don' matter… He'd've bin touched yeh're here, though, Cris…" **

**Hagrid gave a great sob. He had made himself a black armband out of what looked like a rag dipped in boot polish, his eyes were puffy, red, and swollen. **

"I bet you that is exactly what he did too." Padfoot said, trying to cheer up the room. None of them have ever seen Hagrid this upset since the first book.

**Cris patted him consolingly on the elbow, which was the highest point of Hagrid she could easily reach. **

"**Where are we burying him?" she asked. "The forest?" **

"**Blimey, no," said Hagrid, wiping his streaming eyes on the bottom of his shirt. **

"No they wouldn't, the others were probably all for eating him, that is how it usually goes." Gwen said with a nod.

"**The other spiders won' let me anywhere near their webs now Aragog's gone. Turns out it was on'y on his orders they didn' eat me! Can yeh believe that, Cris?" **

"I can," muttered everyone in the room.

"Poor Hagrid, his naïve nature is going to get him someday." Kit said.

"I would argue against it, but it's probably true." Frank said.

**The honest answer was "yes"; Cris recalled with painful ease the scene when she and Ron had come face-to-face with the acromantulas: They had been quite clear that Aragog was the only thing that stopped them from eating Hagrid. **

"**Never bin an area o' the forest I couldn' go before!" said Hagrid shaking his head. "It wasn' easy, getting Aragog's body out o' there, I can tell yeh – they usually eat their dead, see… But I wanted ter give 'im a nice burial…a proper send-off….." **

"That's very true, I'm surprised he actually got away." Charlie said.

"He probably got help from his brother." Bill said.

"Probably, giants could probably squash them." Cris said.

**He broke into sobs again and Cris resumed the patting of his elbow, saying as she did so (for the potion seemed to indicate that it was the right thing to do), "Professor Slughorn met me coming down here, Hagrid." **

"**Not in trouble, are yeh?" said Hagrid, looking up alarmed. "Yeh shouldn' be outta the castle in the evenin', I know it, it's my fault –" **

"Yep, it is just like Hagrid to blame himself for you getting into trouble just to go and be with him for something like this." Charlie said chuckling a bit.

"Hagrid is a really good friend." Keiran said. Even though he was older in his time, he was still the same.

"**No, no, when he heard what I was doing he said he'd like to come and pay his last respects to Aragog too," said Cris. "He's gone to change into something more suitable, I think….and he said he'd bring some bottles so we can drink to Aragog's memory….." **

"**Did he?" said Hagrid, looking both astonished and touched. "Tha's – tha's righ' nice of him, that is, an' not turnin' yeh in either. I've never really had a lot ter do with Horace Slughorn before…. Comin' ter see old Aragog off, though, eh? Well….he'd've liked that, Aragog would…." **

**Cris thought privately that what Aragog would have liked most about Slughorn was the ample amount of edible flesh he provided,**

Laughter was heard around the room after this was read.

"That is so true." George called out through his laughter.

"Aragog probably wouldn't have to eat again in probably a year." Fred said laughing. When the laughter calmed down Robin wiped the tears from her eyes and continued to read.

**but she merely moved to the rear window of Hagrid's hut, where she saw the rather horrible sight of the enormous dead spider lying on its back outside, its legs curled and tangled. **

Ron was rather pale now, and shaking really badly just by the description of the dead spider.

"**Are we going to bury him here, Hagrid, in your garden?" **

"**Jus' beyond the pumpkin patch, I thought," said Hagrid in a choked voice. **

"Remind me to never go to that spot ever again." Ron said in a high voice.

"But I thought you don't mind them dead." Hermione said.

"I don't, but that spider almost had me killed." Ron said.

"**I've already dug the – yeh know – grave. Jus' thought we'd say a few nice things over him – happy memories, yeh know –"**

"But I really don't have any happy memories of him, they all are quite terrifying memories." Cris said.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something." Sirius said.

**His voice quivered and broke. There was a knock on the door, and he turned to answer it, blowing his nose on his great spotted handkerchief as he did so. Slughorn hurried over the threshold, several bottles in his arms, and wearing a somber black cravat. **

"**Hagrid," he said, in a deep, grave voice. "So very sorry to hear of your loss." **

"**Tha's very nice of yeh," said Hagrid. "Thanks a lot. An' thanks fer not givin' Cris detention neither…." **

"**Wouldn't have dreamed of it," said Slughorn. "Sad night, sad night…. Where is the poor creature?" **

"**Out here," said Hagrid in a shaking voice. "Shall we – shall we do it, then?" **

**The three of them stepped out into the black garden. The moon was glistening palely through the trees now, and its rays mingled with the light spilling from Hagrid's window to illuminate Aragog's body lying on the edge of a massive pit beside a ten-foot-high mound of freshly dug earth. **

"Well, I highly doubt a 6 foot hole would be sufficient in burying that massive spider." Gwen said.

"I wouldn't think so either." Lily said.

"**Magnificent," said Slughorn, approaching the spider's head, where eight milky eyes stared blankly at the sky and two huge curved pincers shone, motionless, in the moonlight. Cris thought she heard the tinkle of bottles as Slughorn bent over the pincers, apparently examining the enormous hairy head. **

"Well, Slughorn is head of Slytherin house, so of course he would be sneaky about collecting some venom." Padfoot said.

"Well if he outright asked it would be very insensitive." Scarlett said.

"**It's not ev'ryone appreciates how beau'iful they are," said Hagrid to Slughorn's back, tears leaking from the corners of his crinkled eyes. "I didn' know yeh were int'rested in creatures like Aragog, Horace." **

"**Interested? My dear Hagrid, I revere them," said Slughorn, stepping back from the body. Cris saw the glint of a bottle disappear beneath his cloak, though Hagrid, mopping his eyes once more, noticed nothing. "Now….shall we proceed to the burial?" **

"Yes, get it over with; you never know who might be snooping around." Mrs. Weasley said.

**Hagrid nodded and moved forward. He heaved the gigantic spider into his arms and, with an enormous grunt, rolled it into the dark pit. It hit the bottom with a rather horrible, crunchy thud. Hagrid started to cry again. **

"Why couldn't they levitate the body down?" Gwen asked.

"Well, they could've, they would need at least two wands for it, as Aragog was pretty big." Charlie said.

"I wonder why we didn't do that then, doing it like that is rather insensitive as well." Cris said. A number of people shrugged their shoulders and Robin started to read again.

"**Of course, it's difficult for you, who knew him best," said Slughorn, who like Cris could reach no higher than Hagrid's elbow, but patted it all the same. "Why don't I say a few words?" **

**He must have got a lot of good quality venom from Aragog, Cris thought, for Slughorn wore a satisfied smirk as he stepped up to the rim of the pit and said, in a slow, impressive voice, "Farewell, Aragog, king of arachnids, whose long and faithful friendship those who knew you won't forget! Though your body will decay, your spirit lingers on in the quiet, web-spun places of your forest home. May your many-eyes descendants ever flourish and your human friends find solace for the loss they have sustained." **

"That was actually really good." Lily said.

"Slughorn always did have good speeches when it came to these types of things." Remus said quietly. He was thinking back to Prongs and Lily's funeral.

"When did you hear him speak?" Sirius asked.

"The funeral." Robin responded quietly. Sirius paled some and nodded, he wished every single day that he could have been there for both of his friends and his goddaughter.

"Was, was I by any chance there as well?" Cris asked quietly. Remus and Robin looked up and smiled sadly at her.

"You were, Dumbledore let us come and get you for the funeral. You screamed, but we just held you and gave you as much comfort as we could. But you wanted your mummy and daddy and you could see them in the caskets but you didn't understand." Remus said with tears gathering in his eyes. Cris got up from her place and sat in between Remus and Sirius and hugged them both.

"Who was the idiot that decided to have open caskets?" Sirius asked hoarsely.

"I don't know, but when I stepped up to say my final farewells with Cris in my arms she reached out as if she wanted them to take her and when nothing happened she screamed even more." Robin said. Sirius had wrapped one arm around Robin and another around Cris. He wished he could have been there, he could have distracted Crisy from everything.

"Can we please continue?" Tonks asked wiping tears from her eyes as well. Robin nodded and picked up where she left off.

"**Tha' was….tha' was….beau'iful!" howled Hagrid, and he collapsed onto the compost heap, crying harder than ever. **

"**There, there," said Slughorn, waving his wand so that the huge pile of earth rose up and then fell, with a muffled sort of crash, onto the dead spider, forming a smooth mound. "Let's get inside and have a drink. Get on his other side, Cristal…. That's it…. Up you come, Hagrid… Well done…." **

"I'm surprised I wasn't squished." Cris said, she was still in between Remus and Sirius, giving them the support they needed from the little tale Remus and Robin told.

"I'm surprised you weren't either, Bolt. Slughorn must have done most of the work in helping him up." Ron said with a chuckle.

**They deposited Hagrid in a chair at the table. Fang, who had been skulking in his basket during the burial, now came padding softly across to them and put his heavy head into Cris' lap as usual.**

"He's always like to do that." Cris said with a laugh.

"Hagrid has a dog right now that likes to do that as well." Prongs said with a laugh as well.

"Oh yeah, Spike, he is a really good dog." Moony said.

"Yep, with a name like that he'd have to be." Charlie said with a chuckle.

**Slughorn uncorked one of the bottles of wine he had brought.**

"Oh, I do hope he checked it out before he brought them." Lily said.

"After what happened last time I think he would have." Prongs reassured her.

"**I have had it **_**all**_** tested for poison," he assured Cris, pouring most of the first bottle into one of Hagrid's bucket-sized mugs and handing it to Hagrid. "Had a house-elf taste every bottle after what happened to your poor friend Rupert." **

"What!" screeched Hermione. The look on the faces of the people in the group were quite mad.

"I can't believe he still can't get my name right." Ron grumbled.

"That is pretty sad; it is usually Binns that get the names wrong." Sirius said.

**Cris saw, in her mind's eye, the expression on Hermione's face if she ever heard about this abuse of house-elves, and decided never to mention it to her. **

"And it kind of looks like that." Cris said pointing to the horrified expression on her face. The group kind of chuckled and Robin continued reading.

"**One for Cris…." said Slughorn, dividing a second bottle between two mugs, "….and one for me. Well" – he raised his mug high – "to Aragog." **

"**Aragog," said Cris and Hagrid together. **

"You better not drink that Cristal Rose, you are not old enough to drink that." Lily said sternly. Cris raised her arms in surrender.

"I haven't drunk any alcohol before. This is in the future." Cris pointed out.

**Both Slughorn and Hagrid drank deeply. Cris, however, with the way ahead illuminated for her by Felix Felicis, knew that she must not drink, so she merely pretended to take a gulp and then set the mug back on the table before her. **

"Good girl," Lily and Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm not a dog," Cris grumbled. "That's Sirius." Sirius jabbed her and the room laughed as Robin began reading again.

"**I had him from an egg, yeh know," said Hagrid morosely. "Tiny little thing he was when he hatched. "'Bout the size of a Pekingese." **

"That's not tiny, that is a big spider to begin with." Gwen said.

"**Sweet," said Slughorn. **

"**Used ter keep him in a cupboard up at the school until…..well…." **

**Hagrid's face darkened and Cris knew why: Tom Riddle had contrived to have Hagrid thrown out of school, blamed for opening the Chamber of Secrets. **

"Is that how he was really expelled?" Frank asked.

"Yes, he was framed." Cris said. "Much like Sirius was framed, nobody ever bothered to find out the truth."

"That is just sad." Alice said.

**Slughorn, however, did not seem to be listening; he was looking up at the ceiling, from which a number of brass pots hung, and also a long, silky skein of bright white hair. **

"Is that what I think it is?" Charlie asked leaning close.

"If you're thinking that is unicorn hair, you're probably right." Tonks said.

"But Hagrid could have easily sold it to get extra money." Charlie said.

"Charlie, this is Hagrid we're talking about, you know he probably won't do that at all." Bill said.

"Yeah, you're right." Charlie said.

"**That's never unicorn hair, Hagrid?" **

"**Oh, yeah," said Hagrid indifferently. "Gets pulled out of their tails, they catch it on branches an' stuff in the forest, yeh know…."**

"**But my dear chap, do you know how much that's **_**worth?**_**"**

"**I use it few bindin' on bandages an' stuff if a creature gets injured," said Hagrid, shrugging. "It's dead useful….very strong, see." **

"Trust Hagrid to think of the other uses for it. Especially on hurt creatures." Cris said, shaking her head in amusement.

**Slughorn took another deep draught from his mug, his eyes moving carefully around the cabin now, looking, Cris knew, for more treasures that he might be able to convert into a plentiful supply of oak-matured mead, crystalized pineapple, and velvet smoking jackets.**

"That's awfully rude of him." Luna stated.

"Slughorn has always been like that." Sirius said with a bit of disgust.

**He refilled Hagrid's mug and his own, and questioned him about the creatures that lived in the forest these days and how Hagrid was able to look after them all. Hagrid, becoming expansive under the influence of the drink and Slughorn's flattering interest, stopped mopping his eyes and entered happily into a long explanation of bowtruckle husbandry. **

"Why the bloody hell are they talking about that?" Ron asked. Cris shrugged her shoulders as Mrs. Weasley scolded her youngest son.

**The Felix Felicis gave Cris a little nudge at this point, and she noticed that the supply of drink that Slughorn brought was running out fast. Cris had not yet managed to bring off the Refilling Charm without saying the incantation aloud, but the idea that she might not be able to do it tonight was laughable: **

"I wasn't having much difficult with the defensive spells though." Cris noted.

"True, but charms and defensive magic is different, isn't?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, true, hopefully I will be able to manage it." Cris said.

**Indeed, Cris grinned to herself as, unnoticed by either Hagrid or Slughorn (now swapping tales of the illegal trade in dragon eggs) **

"Hagrid would know all about that, now wouldn't he." Ron laughed.

"Oh yeah, dear Norbert." Hermione said.

**she pointed her wand under the table at the emptying bottles and they immediately began to refill. **

**After an hour or so, Hagrid and Slughorn began making extravagant toasts: to Hogwarts, to Dumbledore, to elf-made wine, and to –**

"**Cristal Potter!" bellowed Hagrid, **

"And of course, my name is brought into it." Cris said with a sigh.

"Well, you can't really blame them, Hagrid adores you and Slughorn really likes you. I wonder what he would do if you changed your hair your mum's shade of red, I wonder if he would freak out." Ron said.

"He probably would." Sirius said with a chuckle. Robin cleared her throat and she continued reading.

**slopping some of his fourteenth bucket of wine down his chin as he drained it. **

"**Yes, indeed," cried Slughorn a little thickly, "Pristal Otter, the Chosen Girl Who – well – something of that sort," he mumbled, and drained his mug too. **

"Oh god, he's so drunk he can't even say my name." Cris said with a giggle.

"Yeah, that can happen." Remus said looking pointedly over at his friends.

"Who, us, never!" both Prongs and Padfoot cried.

"Well, there was that one time at Christmas over at Mr. and Mrs. Potter's house." Kit said. They quickly shushed her and Robin began laughing again.

"Robin, would you please continue reading?" Prongs asked.

"I suppose." she said and picked up where she left off.

**Not long after this, Hagrid became tearful again and press the whole unicorn tail upon Slughorn, who pocketed it with cries of, "To friendship! To generosity! To ten Galleons a hair!" **

"Has Horace always been like this?" McGonagall asked.

"Actually, he has, but he is usually pretty good about not accepting bribes for class." Dumbledore said.

**And for a while after that, Hagrid and Slughorn were sitting side by side, arms around each other, singing a slow sad song about a dying wizard called Odo. **

The kids from future started to laugh at this but wouldn't explain further on why they were laughing. Once they quieted down Robin began again, looking suspiciously over at the future teens.

"**Aaargh, the good die young," muttered Hagrid, slumping low onto the table, a little cross-eyed, while Slughorn continued to warble the refrain. "Me dad was no age ter go….nor were yer mum an' dad, Cris…." **

Everyone began to feel down again and Lily clung onto Prongs. She did every time they talked about their daughter being an orphan so young.

**Great far tears oozed out of the corners of Hagrid's crinkled eyes again; he grasped Cris' arm and shook it. **

"**Bes' wiz and witchard o' their age I never knew…terrible thing….terrible thing…." **

"Wow, Hagrid is pretty funny when he's wasted." Bill said with a laugh.

"I totally agree with you there, bro." Charlie said with a large smile to his older brother.

_**And Odo the hero, they bore him back home**_

_**To the place that he'd known as a lad,**_

**sang Slughorn plaintively. **

_**They laid him to rest with his hat inside out**_

_**And his wand snapped in two, which was sad**_

"What kind of song is that?" Gwen asked.

"It's a classic." the group of witches and wizards who knew it answered.

"Sounds kind of silly to me." Cris said.

"Me too," Lily and Hermione said.

"…**..terrible," Hagrid grunted, and his great shaggy head rolled sideways onto his arms and he fell asleep, snoring deeply. **

A couple people laughed at that.

"**Sorry," said Slughorn with a hiccup. "Can't carry a tune to save my life." **

"**Hagrid wasn't talking about your singing," said Cris quietly. "He was talking about my mum and dad dying." **

"**Oh," said Slughorn, repressing a large belch. "Oh dear. Yes, that was – was terrible indeed. Terrible….terrible…." **

"Why do we have to talk about this again?" Lily asked with a whimper.

"I don't know, maybe it was essential to get the memory." Remus said with a shrug.

"There isn't much left," Robin said flipping through the last couple of pages of the chapter. "And it does mostly discuss your deaths." Lily sighed and just got closer to Prongs. Prongs had a sad smile on his face and flung an arm around her to bring her closer as Robin read the emotional part of the chapter.

**He looked quite at a loss for what to say, and resorted to refilling their mugs. **

"**I don't – don't suppose you remember it, Cris?" he asked awkwardly. **

"**No – well, I was only one when they died," said Cris, her eyes on the flame of the candle flickering in Hagrid's heavy snores. "Bu I've found out pretty much what happened since. My dad died first. Did you know that?" **

The group stiffened at these words, knowing that they wouldn't like these next few parts of the chapter.

"**I – I didn't," said Slughorn in a hushed voice. **

"**Yeah…. Voldemort murdered him and then stepped over his body toward my mum," said Cris. **

**Slughorn gave a great shudder, but he did not seem able to tear his horrified gaze away from Cris' face. **

"**He told her to get out of the way," said Cris remorselessly. "He told me she needn't have died. He only wanted me. She could have run." **

"But she would never; she was so overprotective of you Crisy. Hell, she yelled every time I tossed you in the air and when James took you out on his broom the first time." Sirius said.

"Of course I would do that." Lily said.

"**Oh dear," breathed Slughorn. "She could have….she needn't…. That's awful…." **

"**It is, isn't it?" said Cris, in a voice barely more than a whisper. "But she didn't move. Dad was already dead, but she didn't want me to go too. She tried to plead with Voldemort….but he just laughed…." **

"**That's enough!" said Slughorn suddenly, raising a shaking hand. "Really, my dear girl, enough….. I'm an old man…. I don't need to hear…. I don't want to hear…." **

"**I forgot," lied Cris, Felix Felicis leading her on. "You liked her, didn't you?" **

"**Liked her?" said Slughorn, his eyes brimming with tears once more. "I don't imagine anyone who met her wouldn't have liked her…. Very brave…. Very funny…. It was the most horrible thing….." **

"**But you won't help her daughter," said Cris. "She gave me her life, but you won't give me a memory." **

"That should get to him." Sirius said quietly into Cris' head.

**Hagrid's rumbling snores filled the cabin. Cris looked steadily into Slughorn's tear-filled eyes. The Potion's master seemed unable to look away. **

"**Don't saw that," he whispered. "It isn't a question…. If it were to help you, of course….but no purpose can be served….." **

"**It can," said Cris clearly. "Dumbledore needs information. I need information. **

**She knew she was safe: Felix was telling her that Slughorn would remember nothing of this in the morning. Looking Slughorn straight in the eye, Cris leaned forward a little. **

"**I am the Chosen One. I have to kill him. I need that memory." **

**Slughorn turned paler than ever; his shiny forehead gleamed with sweat. **

"**You **_**are **_**the Chosen One?" **

"**Of course I am," said Cris calmly. **

"**But then….my dear girl….you're asking a great deal….you're asking me, in fact to aid you in your attempt to destroy –" **

"**You don't want to get rid of the wizard who killed Lily Evans?" **

"That'll get him." Remus said.

"Good job, pup." Sirius said.

"**Cris, Cris, of course I do, but –" **

"**You're scared he'll find out you helped me?" **

**Slughorn said nothing; he looked terrified. **

"**Be brave like my mother, Professor…." **

**Slughorn raised a pudgy hand and pressed his shaking fingers to his mouth; he looked for a moment like an enormously overgrown baby. **

"**I am not proud…." he whispered through his fingers. "I am ashamed of what – of what that memory shows…. I think I may have done great damage that day…" **

"**You'd cancel out anything you did by giving me the memory," said Cris. "It would be a very brave and noble thing to do." **

"This a brilliant idea, get him so drunk that he won't remember this whole entire conversation." Prongs whispered.

"I just hope it really does work." Lily whispered.

"It'll work Lily-pad, it'll work." Kit said rubbing her back from her place next to her.

**Hagrid twitched in his sleep and snored on. Slughorn and Cris stared at each other over the guttering candle. There was a long silence, but Felix Felicis told Cris not to break it, to wait. **

**Then very slowly, Slughorn put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wand. He put his other hand inside his cloak and took out a small, empty bottle. Still looking into Cris' eyes, Slughorn touched the tip of his wand to his temple and withdrew it, so that a long, silver thread of memory came away too, clinging to the wand tip. Longer and longer the memory stretched until it broke and swung, silvery bright, from the wand. Slughorn lowered in into the bottle were it coiled, then spread, swirling like gas. He corked the bottle with a trembling hand and then passed it across the table to Cris. **

"**Thank you very much, Professor." **

"**You're a good girl," said Professor Slughorn, tears trickling down his fat cheeks into his walrus mustache. "And you've got her eyes…. Just don't think too badly of me once you've seen it…." **

**And he too put his head on his arms, gave a deep sigh, and fell asleep. **

"That's the chapter." Robin said with a sigh. Everyone rubbed their eyes of the tears that were gathering there.

"I can't believe you actually did it." Ginny said.

"I can't believe that going to Hagrid's worked to your benefit in this." Ron said.

"Why don't we take a small break and come back to the next chapter." Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone nodded in agreement and people started to do different things.


	173. Chapter 23: Horcruxes

After the short break the group gathered together back in the reading room to read the next chapter. Remus picked up the book to open up the next chapter. Once he took a look at the chapter he raised a brow at it.

"**Chapter 23: Horcruxes" **Remus said.

"What in the world is a Horcrux?" Ron asked raising a brow at the strange word.

"You do not want to know, but I'm sure that you will find out." Sirius said.

"Promise me that what you hear about these you will never do." Dumbledore said. The students around the room nodded but were interested at the same time on what they were about to learn.

**Cris could feel the Felix Felicis wearing off as she crept back into the castle. The front door had remained unlocked for her, but on the third floor she met Peeves and only narrowly avoided detection by diving sideways through one of her shortcuts.**

"That's bad luck. Watch, by the time she gets back to the tower the password would have changed." Fred said.

"Hey! That's so not true." Cris pouted from in between Fred and George.

"Um, Bolt, yeah, it is so true." Ron said. Cris turned to her best friend and stuck her tongue out at him which caused the rest of the room to laugh.

**By the time she got up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and pulled off her Invisibility Cloak, she was not surprised to find her in the most unhelpful mood. **

"**What sort of time do you call this?" **

"**I'm really sorry – I had to go out for something important –" **

"**Well, the password changed at midnight, so you'll just have to sleep in the corridor, won't you?" **

"Mate, that is really bad luck." Ron said.

"Well, this is Cris we're talking about. She is known for her bad luck from time to time." Hermione said. Cris huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"**You're joking!" said Cris. "Why did it have to change at midnight?" **

"**That's the way it is," said the Fat Lady. "If you're angry, go and take it up with the headmaster, he's the one who's tightened security." **

"Good, especially since that you got the memory." Lily said.

"We'll get to see what Slughorn was hiding." said Padfoot excitedly.

"**Fantastic," said Cris bitterly, looking around at the hard floor. "Really brilliant. Yeah, I would go and take it up with Dumbledore if he was here, because he's the one who wanted me to –"**

"Oh yeah, I forgot he wasn't there." Sirius said.

"It is easy to forget because he isn't always seen out of his office all the time." McGonagall said.

"**He is here," said a voice behind Cris. **

"He is?" most of the group asked around the room.

"I probably arrived by the time most everyone is in bed." Dumbledore said.

"Good point." Robin said.

"**Professor Dumbledore returned to the school an hour ago." **

**Nearly Headless Nick was gliding toward Cris, his head wobbling as usual upon his ruff. **

"**I had it from the Bloody Baron, who saw him arrive," said Nick. "He appeared, according to the Baron, to be in good spirits, though a little tired, of course." **

"So it's a good time to go and see him." Prongs said.

"I think with what he had Cris collect that memory he'd be up to see it in whatever mood he is in." Lily said.

"Good point." He said.

"**Where is he?" said Cris, her heart leaping. **

"**Oh, groaning and clanking up on the Astronomy Tower, it's his favorite pastime of his –" **

"I don't think she meant the Baron." Bill said with a chuckle.

"How did you figure that out, Sherlock?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"**Not the Bloody Baron – Dumbledore!" **

"**Oh – in his office," said Nick. "I believe, from what the Baron said, that he had business to attend to before turning in –" **

"Of course he does, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't know that Cris had achieved her goal." Remus said.

"**Yeah, he has," said Cris, excitement blazing in her chest at the prospect of telling Dumbledore she had secured the memory. She wheeled about and sprinted off again, ignoring the Fat Lady who was calling after him. **

"I think she thinks that Cris is going to tell on her." Ron said with a chuckle.

"**Come back! All right, I lied! I was annoyed you woke me up! The password's still 'tapeworm'!" **

"What a horrible password." Gwen said.

"No kidding, I just hope that it is one of her twisted sense of humor." Cris said.

**But Cris was already hurtling back along the corridor and within minutes, she was saying "toffee éclairs" to Dumbledore's gargoyle, which leapt aside, permitting Cris entrance onto the spiral staircase. **

"**Enter," said Dumbledore when Cris knocked. He sounded exhausted. **

"As much as the memory is important you probably should have waited until morning." Mrs. Weasley said.

"While I agree, the memory is really important, without it Cris won't be as prepared and she needs to know right away." Sirius said.

**Cris pushed open the door. There was Dumbledore's office, looking the same as ever, but with black, star-strewn skies beyond the windows. **

"**Good gracious, Cris," said Dumbledore surprised. "To what do I owe this very late pleasure?" **

"**Sir – I've got it. I've got the memory from Slughorn." **

"That's a good way to wake him up. He's been waiting for that memory for a long time now." Charlie said.

**Cris pulled out the tiny glass bottle and showed it to Dumbledore. For a moment or two, the headmaster looked stunned. Then his face split in a wide smile. **

"I've never seen the headmaster looked so stun." Prongs said with a laugh.

"Especially since we've been sent to his office so many times." Padfoot said.

"**Cris, this is spectacular news! Very well done indeed! I knew you could do it!" **

**All thought of the lateness of the hour apparently forgotten, he hurried around his desk, took the bottle with Slughorn's memory in his uninjured hand, and strode over to the cabinet where he kept the Pensieve. **

"See, I knew that Dumbledore would immediately want to watch that memory." George said with a smile.

"You did not." Cris said.

"Of course I did, why wait to watch it?" he asked.

"True," she conceded.

"**And now," said Dumbledore, placing the stone basin upon his desk and emptying the contents of the bottle into it. "Now, at last, we shall see. Cris, quickly…." **

**Cris bowed obediently over the Pensieve and felt her feet leave the office floor…Once again she fell through the darkness and landed in Horace Slughorn's office many year before. **

All the people around the room leaned towards Remus to get the information he was about to share with the room.

**There was the much younger Slughorn, with his thick, shiny, straw-colored hair and his gingery-blond mustache, sitting again in the comfortable winged armchair in his office, his feet resting upon a velvet pouffes, a small glass of wine in one hand, the other rummaging in a box of crystalized pineapple. And there were the half-dozen teenage boys sitting around Slughorn with Tom Riddle in the midst of them, Marvolo's gold-and-black ring gleaming on his finger. **

**Dumbledore landed beside Cris just as Riddle asked, "Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?"**

"Ah, yes, I remember her, she was the defense teacher when I went to school. In fact I think that she was the last one to make it more than a year teaching." McGonagall said.

"The curse dates back that far?" Padfoot asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"It sure looks that way." Alice said.

"**Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," said Slughorn, wagging his finger reprovingly at Riddle, though winking at the same time. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are." **

"Oh, sure, stroke his ego some more, I doubt he needs that." Gwen said.

"He doesn't." Cris muttered to no one in particular.

**Riddle smiled; the other boys laughed and cast him admiring looks. **

"The beginnings of the Death Eaters." Draco said.

"I would bet on it." Ginny said, though she did look a little weirded out about agreeing with their one time enemy.

"**What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your careful flattery of the people who matter – thank you for the pineapple, by the way, you're quite right, it is my favorite –" **

"Okay, the first part does kind of sound like me, I do tend to find things out that people keep secret." Cris admitted.

"Yeah, that's true, but I don't think I've ever seen you bribe someone." Hermione said.

"I don't think she will." Ron said.

"Oh, I doubt that, she'll bribe her godfather every now and then." James said.

"Hey, that's the future, this is now, we're talking about now." Sirius said breaking up the conversation. "Remus, continue." With that Moony Sr. continued.

**Several of the boys tittered again. **

" – **I confidently expect you to rise to Minister of Magic within twenty years. Fifteen, if you keep sending me pineapple. I have **_**excellent **_**contacts at the Ministry." **

"Okay, now that is a terrifying thought." Lily said.

"Yeah, I can't imagine what our world would be like with him leading the government." Robin said. They missed the looks the future kids gave each other, that is what happened for a year during the last year of the war.

**Tom Riddle merely smiled as the others laughed again. Cris noticed that he was by no means the eldest of the group of boys, but they all seemed to look to him as their leader. **

Cris shivered, the similarities between her and him were terrifying, like how people much older than her looking to her for something that she couldn't even comprehend them to want her to do. Fred and George felt her shiver and held her tighter to them, hoping to help stave off her fears that they knew she was having.

"**I don't know that politics would suit me, sir," he said when the laughter had died down. "I don't have the right background, for one thing." **

**A couple of the boys around him smirked at each other. Cris was sure they were enjoying a private joke, undoubtedly about what they knew, or suspected, regarding their gang leader's famous ancestor. **

"Can you imagine if people knew, he would probably control who gets in and who doesn't get in Hogwarts." Tonks said.

"Thankfully he kept that part of himself a secret." Lily said.

"**Nonsense," said Slughorn briskly, "couldn't be plainer you come from decent Wizarding stock, abilities like yours. No, you'll go far, Tom, I've never been wrong about a student yet." **

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered, wording what everyone else was feeling.

"I bet he regrets knowing that as well." Fred said.

"Well, I don't think that he knew what Tom was planning on doing with his life." Cris said.

"Very true, but still, it's horrible to think what he could have done." Mrs. Weasley said.

**The small golden clock standing upon Slughorn's desk chimed eleven o'clock behind him and he looked around. **

"**Good gracious, is it that time already? You'd better get going, boys, or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by tomorrow or it's detention. Same goes for you, Avery." **

"Uncle Rodolphus' father I believe." Draco said.

"Ugh, I forgot we're related to her." Tonks groaned.

"Try growing up with Bella." Sirius said.

"I'm sorry." Neville said with a slight grin. Sirius barked out a laugh and Remus got back to reading.

**One by one, the boys filed out of the room. Slughorn heaved himself out of his armchair and carried his empty glass over to his desk. A movement behind him made him look around: Riddle was still standing there. **

"**Look sharp, Tom, you don't want to be caught out of bed our of hours, and you a prefect…" **

"**Sir, I wanted to ask you something." **

"**Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away…."**

"**Sir, I wondered what you know about….about Horcruxes?" **

Everyone around the room were sitting on the edge of their seats waiting to hear what Slughorn told Riddle.

**Slughorn stared at him, his thick fingers absentmindedly caressing the stem of his wine glass. **

"**Project for Defense Against the Dark Arts, is it?" **

**But Cris could tell that Slughorn knew perfectly well that this was not schoolwork. **

"**Not exactly, sir," said Riddle. "I came across the term while reading and I didn't fully understand it." **

"**No….well…you'd be hard-pushed to find a book at Hogwarts that'll give you the details on Horcruxes, Tom, that's very Dark stuff, very Dark indeed." said Slughorn. **

"**But you obviously know all about them, sir? I mean, a wizard like you – sorry, I mean, if you can't tell me, you could – so I just thought I'd ask – " **

**It was very well done, thought Cris, the hesitancy, the casual tone, the careful flattery, none of it overdone. She, Cris, had had too much experience of trying to wheedle information out of reluctant people not to recognize a master at work. She could tell that Riddle wanted the information very, very much; perhaps had been working toward this moment for weeks. **

"Knowing him, it was probably that long if not longer to implement this plan." Bill said.

"Wouldn't be surprising really." Charlie said agreeing with his brother.

"**Well," said Slughorn, not looking at Riddle, but fiddling with the ribbon on top of his box of crystalized pineapple. "well, it can't hurt to give you an overview, of course. Just so that you understand the term. A Horcrux is the word used for an object to which a person has concealed part of their soul." **

"But wouldn't a person die?" Gwen asked. "Losing a part of their soul?"

"No, it honestly wouldn't, a person can live without their soul. We've seen it quite a bit in Dementor victims. Losing just piece would probably feel like losing a limb." Remus said.

"So, is this telling us that Voldemort did this?" Cris asked.

"More than likely, Remus, if you will." Kingsley said. Remus nodded and went back to reading.

"**I don't understand how that works, though, sir." said Riddle. **

**His voice was carefully controlled, but Cris could sense his excitement. **

"**Well, you split your soul, you see," said Slughorn, "and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. But of course, existence in such a form…." **

"So, Voldemort did create one if not more." Sirius whispered.

"That's how he did it." Cris whispered. She leaned more into Fred and George, worried about what it meant for her in the future.

**Slughorn's face crumpled and Cris found herself remembering words she had heard nearly two years before: **_**"I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost…but still, I was alive." **_

Cris shivered, hearing his voice echoing in her head still, it will never be something a person could forget easily.

"…**few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be preferable." **

**But Riddle's hunger was now apparent; his expression was greedy; he could no longer hide his longing. **

"**How do you split your soul?"**

"**Well," said Slughorn uncomfortably, "you must understand that the soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Splitting it is an act of violation, it is against nature." **

"**But how do you do it?" **

"**By an act of evil – the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: He would encase the torn portion –" **

"**Encase? But how -?" **

"**There is a spell, do not ask me, I don't know!" said Slughorn, shaking his head like an old elephant bothered by mosquitoes. "Do I look as though I have tried it – do I look like a killer?" **

Everyone around the room was quiet, except for Remus as he was reading the chapter, but his eyes were wide at what exactly he was reading.

"**No, sir, of course not," said Riddle quickly. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to offend…" **

"**Not at all, not at all, not offended," said Slughorn gruffly. "It's natural to feel some curiosity about these things…. Wizards of a certain caliber have always been drawn to that aspect of magic…." **

"I'll say." Padfoot muttered gripping the sleeve of Prongs' robe tightly, his knuckles ghost white. Prongs glanced over and gave his brother in all but blood a small smile while Remus continued reading.

"**Yes, sir," said Riddle. "What I don't understand, though – just out of curiosity – I mean, would one Horcrux be much use? Can you only split your soul once? Wouldn't it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces, I mean, for instance, isn't seven the most powerfully magical number, wouldn't seven – ?" **

"**Merlin's beard, Tom!" yelped Slughorn. "Seven! Isn't it bad enough to think of killing one person? And in any case…bad enough to divide the soul…but to rip it into seven pieces…" **

**Slughorn looked deeply troubled now: He was gazing at Riddle as though he had never seen him plainly before, and Cris could tell that he was regretting entering into the conversation at all. **

"I think for now on if a student asks us questions about things such as this, questions in prolonging life and not give us a good reason why, should be reported to the Headmaster." McGonagall said.

"Excellent idea, it shall be done." Dumbledore said nodding his head. Remus went back to reading when no one else piped up to speak.

"**Of course," he muttered, "this is all hypothetical, what we're discussing, isn't it? All academic…" **

"**Yes, sir, of course," said Riddle quickly. **

"**But all the same, Tom…keep it quiet, what I've told – that's to say, what we've discussed. People wouldn't like to think we've been chatting about Horcruxes. It's a banned subject at Hogwarts, you know …. Dumbledore's particularly fierce about it…" **

"**I won't say a word, sir," said Riddle, and he left, but not before Cris had glimpsed his face, which was full of that same wild happiness it had worn when he had first found out that he was a wizard, the sort of happiness that did not enhance his handsome features, but made them, somehow, less human …. **

"**Thank you, Cris," said Dumbledore quietly. "Let us go…" **

**When Cris landed back on the office floor Dumbledore was already sitting down behind his desk. Cris sat too and waited for Dumbledore to speak.**

"That is just disgusting." Ginny said pretty much summing up what everyone was thinking.

Robin bolted from the room again looking green and about ready to throw up everywhere. Sirius followed her out and with Mrs. Weasley giving him a glass a water to give to her once she was done. Tonks got up and went into the kitchen to get a mild cup of tea ready. Robin soon came out of the room and Sirius came out behind her and she smiled at Tonks when she gave her the glass of tea.

"Alright, Rem, you can continue." Robin said rubbing her stomach soothingly. Remus nodded and continued reading.

"**I have been hoping for this piece of evidence for a very long time," said Dumbledore at last. "It confirms the theory on which I have been working, it tells me that I am right, and also how very far there is still to go…" **

**Cris suddenly noticed that every one of the old headmasters and headmistresses in the portraits around the walls was wide awake and listening in on their conversation. A corpulent, red-nosed wizard had actually taken out on ear trumpet. **

"**Well, Cris," said Dumbledore, "I am sure you understood the significance of what we just heard. At the same age as you are now, give or take a few months, Tom Riddle was doing all he could to find out how to make himself immortal." **

"I can't believe he was desperate enough to do it." Charlie said his tan face paling some showing off his freckles.

"I'm not really surprised; it is Voldemort, only he would be crazy enough to actually do something like that." Alice said.

"**You think he succeeded then, sir?" asked Cris. "He made a Horcrux? And that's why he didn't die when he attacked me? He had a Horcrux hidden somewhere? A bit of his soul was safe?" **

"**A bit…or more," said Dumbledore. "You heard Voldemort: What he particularly wanted from Horace was an opinion on what would happen to the wizard who created more than one Horcrux, what would happen to the wizard so determined to evade death that he would be prepared to murder many times, rip his soul repeatedly, so as to store it in many, separately concealed Horcruxes. No book would have given him that information. As far as I know – as far, I am sure, as Voldemort knew – no wizard had ever done more than tear his soul in two." **

**Dumbledore paused for a moment, marshaling his thoughts, and then said, "Four years ago, I received what I considered certain proof that Voldemort had split his soul." **

"The diary." Hermione said.

"Are you sure?" Cris asked sharply to her best friend.

"It makes sense." Hermione said. Ginny paled so much that if Neville wasn't there beside her to keep her up she would have fallen over. Charlie immediately conjured a goblet full of water and handed it to his baby sister as Remus continued to read.

"**Where?" asked Cris. "How?"**

"**You handed it to me, Cris," said Dumbledore. "The diary, Riddle's diary, the one giving instructions on how to reopen the Chamber of Secrets." **

"**I don't understand, sir." said Cris. **

"**Well, although I did not see the Riddle who came out of the diary, what you described to me was a phenomenon I had never witnessed. A mere memory starting to act and think for itself? A mere memory, sapping the like out of the girl into whose hands it had fallen? No, something much more sinister had lived inside that book…a fragment soul, I was almost sure of it. The diary had been a Horcrux. But this raised as many questions as it answered. **

"**What intrigued and alarmed me most was that that diary had been intended as a weapon as much as a safeguard." **

"**I still don't understand," said Cris. **

"You're losing your touch." Fred whispered.

"If you were paying attention you would know that it is well after midnight and I'm most likely dead on my feet with exhaustion." Cris whispered back.

"**Well, it worked as a Horcrux is supposed to work – in other words, the fragment of soul concealed inside it was kept safe and had undoubtedly played its part in preventing the death of its owner. But there could be no doubt that Riddle really want that diary read, wanted the piece of his soul to inhabit or possess somebody else, so that Slytherin's monster would be unleashed again." **

"**Well, he didn't want his hard work to be wasted," said Cris. "He wanted people to know he was Slytherin's heir, because he couldn't take credit at the time." **

"**Quite correct," said Dumbledore, nodding. "But don't you see, Cris, that if he intended the diary to be passed to, or planted on some future Hogwarts student, he was being remarkably blasé about that precious fragment of his soul concealed within it. The point of a Horcrux is, as Professor Slughorn explained, to keep part of the self hidden and safe, not to fling it into somebody else's path and run the risk that they might destroy it – as indeed happened: That particular fragment of soul is no more; you saw to that.**

"**The careless way in which Voldemort regarded this Horcrux seemed most ominous to me. It suggested that he must have made – or been planning to make – more Horcruxes, so that the loss of his first would not be so detrimental. I did not wish to believe it, but nothing else seemed to make sense. **

"**Then you told me, two years later, that on the night that Voldemort returned to his body, he made a most illuminating and alarming statement to his Death Eaters. **_**'I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality.' **_**That was what you told me he said. **_**'Further than anybody.' **_**And I thought I knew what that meant, though the Death Eaters did not. He was referring to his Horcruxes. Horcruxes in the plural, Cris, which I do not believe any other wizard has ever had. Yet it fitted: Lord Voldemort has seemed to grow less human with the passing years, and the transformation he has undergone seemed to me to be only explicable if his soul was mutilated beyond the realms of what we might call 'usual evil' …" **

"**So he's made himself impossible to kill by murdering other people?" said Cris. "Why couldn't he make a Sorcerer's Stone, or steal one, if he was so interested in immortality?" **

"That would have probably been easier." Gwen said.

"Yes, it would have been, but it is not something that Voldemort would do." Cris said.

"**Well, we know that he tried to do just that, five years ago," said Dumbledore. "But there are several reasons why, I think, a Sorcerer's Stone would appeal less than Horcruxes to Lord Voldemort.**

"**While the Elixir of Life does indeed extend life, it must be drunk regularly, for all eternity, if the drinker is to maintain their immortality. Therefore, Voldemort would be entirely dependent on the Elixir, and if it ran out, or was contaminated, or if the Stone was stolen, he would die just like any other man. Voldemort likes to operate alone, remember. I believe that he would have found the thought of being dependent, even on the Elixir, intolerable. Of course he was prepared to drink it if it would take him out of the horrible part-life to which he was condemned after attacking you, but only to regain a body. Thereafter, I am convinced, he intended to continue to rely on his Horcruxes: He would need nothing more, if only he could regain a human form. He was already immortal, you see….or as close to immortal as any man can be. **

"**But now, Cris, armed with this information, the crucial memory you have succeeded in procuring for us, we are closer to the secret of finishing Lord Voldemort than anyone has ever been before. You heard him, Cris: 'Wouldn't it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces…isn't seven the most powerfully magical number…' **_**Isn't seven the most powerfully magical number. **_**Yes, I think the idea of a seven-part soul would greatly appeal to Lord Voldemort." **

"I can't imagine, it's going to be a nightmare trying to find all seven of them." Prongs said.

"No six, one has already been destroyed, the diary, remember?" Lily said.

"Right, but still, it's like finding a needle in a hay stack." Kit said.

"But it sounds like that's what we're going to be doing." Cris said.

"**He made seven Horcruxes?" said Cris, horror-struck, while several of the portraits on the walls made similar noises of shock and outrage. "But they could be anywhere in the world – hidden – buried or invisible –" **

"**I am glad to see you appreciate the magnitude of the problem," said Dumbledore calmly. "But firstly, no, Cris, not seven Horcruxes: six. The seventh part of his soul, however maimed, resides inside his regenerated body. That was the part of him that lived a spectral existence for so many years during exile; without that, he has no self at all. That seventh piece of soul will be that last that anybody wishing to kill Voldemort must attack – the piece that lives in his body." **

"**But the six Horcruxes, then," said Cris, a little desperately, "how are we supposed to find them?" **

"**You are forgetting….you have already destroyed one of them. And I have destroyed another." **

"So that leaves four left to be destroyed." Bill said.

"But the tricky part is actually finding them, especially if you have no idea what it is you are searching for. They could be anything." Charlie said.

"It's a scavenger hunt." Gwen said.

"I was always really good at those." Cris said with a smile.

"Yeah, remember when we beat those boys and found all the hidden goodies?" Gwen asked. Cris grinned and nodded in remembrance.

"**You have?" said Cris eagerly. **

"**Yes indeed," said Dumbledore, and he raised his blackened, burned-looking hand. "The ring, Cris. Marvolo's ring. And a terrible curse there was upon it too. Had it not been – forgive me the lack of seemly modesty – for my own prodigious skill, and for Professor Snape's timely action when I returned to Hogwarts, desperately injured, I might not have lived to tell the tale. However, a withered hand does not seem an unreasonable exchange for a seventh of Voldemort's soul. The ring is no longer a Horcrux." **

"If that's the consequence, I hate to think what Cris had to go through." Robin said.

"Don't worry, mum looks completely normal." James said.

"Good, I just hope it left no lasting effect." Lily said.

"**But how did you find it?" **

"**Well, as you now know, for many years I have made it my business to discover as much as I can about Voldemort's past life. I have traveled widely, visiting those places he once knew. I stumbled across the ring hidden in the ruin of the Gaunts' house. It seems that once Voldemort had succeeded in sealing a piece of his soul inside it, he did not want to wear it anymore. He hid it, protected by many powerful enchantments, in the shack where his ancestors had once lived (Morfin having been carted off to Azkaban, of course), never guessing that I might one day take the trouble to visit that ruin, or that I might be keeping an eye open for traces of magical concealment. **

"**However, we should not congratulate ourselves too heartily. You destroyed the diary and I the ring, but if we are right in our theory of a seven-part soul, four Horcruxes remain." **

"If Dumbledore had to go through all these enchantments, you'd have to wonder what kind of enchantments are around the other four." Hermione said.

"It'll definitely be dangerous." Cris said.

"And I was hoping for no more adventure." Ron said.

"That's a wild hope, little brother, especially being friends with Cris." Bill said.

"I know." Ron said.

"**And they could be anything?" said Cris. "They could be old tin cans or, I dunno, empty potion bottles…" **

"**You are thinking of Portkeys, Cris, which must be ordinary objects, easy to overlook. But would Lord Voldemort use tine cans or old potion bottles to guard his own precious soul? You are forgetting what I have showed you. Lord Voldemort liked to collect trophies, and he preferred objects with a powerful magical history. His pride, his belief in his own superiority, his determination to carve for himself a startling place in magical history; these things suggest to me that Voldemort would have chosen his Horcruxes with some care, favoring objects worthy of the honor." **

"**The diary wasn't that special." **

"**The diary, as you have said yourself, was proof that he was the Heir of Slytherin; I am sure that Voldemort considered it of stupendous importance." **

"**So, the other Horcruxes?" said Cris. "Do you think you know what they are, sir?" **

"**I can only guess," said Dumbledore. "For the reasons I have already given, I believe that Lord Voldemort would prefer objects that, in themselves, have a certain grandeur. I have therefore trawled back through Voldemort's past to see if I can find evidence that such artifacts have disappeared around him."**

"**The locket!" said Cris loudly. "Hufflepuff's cup!" **

"He's collecting things belonging to the founder's." Tonks said.

"Hogwarts was always his home, it makes since." Cris said.

"But the diadem, Ravenclaw's diadem is lost." Lily said.

"If anyone could find it, it would be Voldemort or Cris." Prongs said. Cris smiled a small smile to her father as Remus continued reading.

"**Yes," said Dumbledore, smiling, "I would be prepared to bet – perhaps not my other hand – but a couple of fingers, that they became Horcruxes three and four. The remaining two, assuming again that he created a total of six, are more of a problem, but I will hazard a guess that, having secured objects from Hufflepuff and Slytherin, he set out to track down objects owned by Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Four objects from the four founders would, I am sure, have exerted a powerful pull over Voldemort's imagination. I cannot answer for whether he ever managed to find anything of Ravenclaw's. I am confident, however, that the only known relic of Gryffindor's remains safe."**

**Dumbledore pointed his blackened fingers to the wall behind him, where a ruby encrusted sword reposed within a glass case. **

"**Do you think that's why he really wanted to come back to Hogwarts, sir?" said Cris. "To try and find something from one of the other founders?" **

"**My thoughts precisely," said Dumbledore. "But unfortunately, that does not advance us much further, for he was turned away, or so I believe, without the chance to search the school. I am forced to conclude that he never fulfilled his ambition of collecting four founder's objects. He definitely had two – he may have found three – that is the best we can do for now." **

"**Even if he got something of Ravenclaw's or of Gryffindor's, that leaves a sixth Horcrux," said Cris, counting on her fingers. "Unless he got both?" **

"Okay, if he didn't get either of them, it'll be extremely difficult to find the last two objects." Tonks said.

"A really hard scavenger hunt then." Gwen said.

"I hope we get some kind of clues in order to find it out." Cris said.

"**I don't think so," said Dumbledore. " I think I know what the sixth Horcrux is. U wonder what you will say when I confess that I been curious for a while about the behavior of the snake, Nagini?" **

"**The snake?" said Cris, startled. "You can use animals as Horcruxes?" **

"That is just sick." Hermione said.

"That poor snake." Ginny said.

"**Well, it is inadvisable to do so," said Dumbledore, "because to confide a part of your soul to something that can think and move for itself is obviously a very risky business. However, if my calculations are correct, Voldemort was still at least one Horcrux short of his goal of six when he entered your parent's house with the intention of killing you. **

"**He seems to have reserved the process of making Horcruxes for particularly significant deaths. You would certainly have been that. He believed that in killing you, he was destroying the danger the prophecy had outlined. He believed he was making himself invincible. I am sure that he was intending to make his final Horcrux with your death.**

"That evil bastard, I swear I'll kill him." Prongs said.

"I know, Prongs, I know." Padfoot said gripping his friend's shoulder as Lily started to cry in Prongs chest.

"**As we know, he failed. After an interval of some years, however, he used Nagini to kill an old Muggle man, and it might then have occurred to him to turn her into his last Horcrux. She underlines the Slytherin connection, which enhances Lord Voldemort's mystique; I think he is perhaps as fond of her as he can be of anything; he certainly likes to keep her close, and he seems to have an unusual amount of control over her, even for a Parselmouth." **

"**So," said Cris, "the diary's gone, the ring's gone. The cup, the locket, and the snake are still intact, and you think there might be a Horcrux that was once Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's?" **

"**An admirably succinct and accurate summary, yes," said Dumbledore, bowing his head. **

"**So…are you still looking for them, sir? Is that where you've been going when you've been leaving the school?"**

"**Correct," said Dumbledore. "I have been looking for a very long time. I think…perhaps…. I may be close to finding another one. There are hopeful signs." **

"**And if you do," said Cris quickly, "can I come with you and help get rid of it?"**

"NO!" screamed Robin, Tonks, Lily, Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and McGonagall.

**Dumbledore looked at Cris very intently for a moment before saying, "Yes, I think so." **

"No, what are you thinking?! Take someone else with you, not my little girl." Lily said. Sirius sighed, even though he had said no, he knew that Cris would more than likely come with him.

"Easy, Lils, let's just continue this chapter, there can't be much more." Prongs said. Lily looked up at him, seeing that he was holding back the anger clearly seen in his eyes and agreed and Remus continued reading.

"**I can?" said Cris, thoroughly taken aback. **

"**Oh yes," said Dumbledore, smiling slightly. "I think you have earned that right." **

**Cris felt her heart lift. It was very good not to hear words of caution and protection for once. The headmasters and headmistresses around the walls seemed less impressed by Dumbledore's decision; Cris saw a few of them shaking their heads and Phineas Nigellus actually snorted. **

"**Does Voldemort know when a Horcrux is destroyed, sir? Can he feel it?" Cris asked, ignoring the portraits. **

"That is a very good question, if Voldemort does your plan is out in the open." Bill said.

"If it's not, though, it'll give them the necessary edge, one that'll take him by surprise." Tonks said.

"**A very interesting question, Cris. I believe not. I believe that Voldemort is now so immersed in evil, and these crucial parts of himself have been detached for so long, he does not feel as we do. Perhaps, at the point of death, he might be aware of his loss… but he was not aware, for instance, that the diary had been destroyed until he forced the truth out of Lucius Malfoy. When Voldemort discovered that the diary had been mutilated and robbed of all its powers, I am told that his anger was terrible to behold." **

Everyone looked at Draco who nodded his head, his father suffered greatly for that loss.

"**But I thought he meant Lucius Malfoy to smuggle it into Hogwarts?" **

"**Yes, he did, years ago, when he was sure he would be able to create more Horcruxes, but still Lucius was supposed to wait for Voldemort's say-so, and he never received it, for Voldemort vanished shortly after giving him the diary. **

"**No doubt he thought that Lucius would not dare do anything with the Horcrux other than guard it carefully, but he was counting too much upon Lucius's fear of a master who had been gone for years and whom Lucius believed dead. Of course, Lucius did not know what the diary really was. I understand that Voldemort had told him the diary would cause the Chamber of Secrets to reopen because it was cleverly enchanted. Had Lucius known he held a portion of his master's soul in his hands, he would undoubtedly have treated it with more reverence – but instead he went ahead and carried out the old plan for his own ends: By planting the diary upon Arthur Weasley's daughter, he hoped to discredit Arthur and get rid of a highly incriminating magical object in one stroke. Ah, poor Lucius….what with Voldemort's fury about the fact that he threw away the Horcrux for his own gain, and the fiasco at the Ministry last year, I would not be surprised if he is not secretly glad to be safe in Azkaban at the moment." **

"But not for long, I wouldn't be surprised if he got out like the rest of his followers." Sirius said.

"True, especially if he gets the Dementors on his side." Kingsley said.

**Cris sat in thought for a moment, the asked, "So if all of his Horcruxes are destroyed, Voldemort **_**could **_**be killed?" **

"**Yes, I think so," said Dumbledore. "Without his Horcruxes, Voldemort will be a mortal man with a maimed and diminished soul. Never forget, though, that while his soul may be damaged beyond repair, his brain and his magical powers remain intact. It will take uncommon skill and power to kill a wizard like Voldemort even without his Horcruxes."**

"**But I haven't got uncommon skill and power," said Cris, before she could stop herself. **

"**Yes, you have," said Dumbledore firmly. "You have a power that Voldemort has never had. You can –" **

"**I know!" said Cris impatiently. "I can love!" it was only with difficulty that she stopped herself adding, "Big Deal!" **

"At this point I can agree with her, a lot of people that Voldemort has killed can love. I don't think love will be that big a part in order to stop him." Padfoot said.

"Thank you! Love is an emotion, not a weapon." Hermione said.

"True, but let Remus continue." Tonks said.

"**Yes, Cris, you can love," said Dumbledore, who looked as though he knew perfectly well what Cris had just refrained from saying. "Which, given everything that has happened to you, is a great and remarkable thing. You are still too young to understand how unusual you are, Cris." **

"**So, when the prophecy says that I'll have 'power the Dark Lord knows not,' it just means – love?" asked Cris, feeling a little let down. **

"I would be too, I kind of figured you would be able to, I don't know, control animals or something along those lines." Gwen said.

"Gwen, you read too many comic books." Cris said.

"I do not!" Gwen defended crossing her arms as Cris laughed and signaled Remus to continue.

"**Yes – just love," said Dumbledore. "But Cris, never forget that what the prophecy says is only significant because Voldemort made it so. I told you this at the end of last year. Voldemort singled you out as the person who would be most dangerous to him – and in doing so, he **_**made **_**you the person who would be most dangerous to him!' **

"**But if it comes to the same –" **

"**No, it doesn't!" said Dumbledore, sounding impatient now. Pointing at Cris with his black, withered hand, he said, "You are setting too much store by the prophecy!" **

"**But," spluttered Cris, "but you said the prophecy means –" **

"**If Voldemort had never heard of the prophecy, would it have been fulfilled? Would it have meant anything? Of course not! Do you think every prophecy in the Hall of Prophecy has been fulfilled?" **

"**But," said Cris, bewildered, "but last year, you said one of us would have to kill the other –"**

"**Cris, Cris, only because Voldemort made a grave error, and acted on Professor Trelawney's words! If Voldemort had never murdered your father, would he have imparted in you a furious desire for revenge? Of course not! If he had not forced your mother to die for you, would he have given you a magical protection he could not penetrate? Of course not, Cris! Don't you see? Voldemort himself created his worst enemy, just as tyrants everywhere do! Have you any idea how much tyrants fear the people they oppress? All of them realize that, one day, amongst their many victims, there is sure to be one who rises against them and strikes back! Voldemort is no different! Always he was on the lookout for the one who would challenge him. He heard the prophecy and he leapt into action, with the result that he not only handpicked the person most likely to finish him, he handed them uniquely deadly weapons!" **

"**But –" **

"**It is essential that you understand this!" said Dumbledore, standing up and striding about the room, his glittering robes swooshing in his wake; Cris had never seen him so agitated. "By attempting to kill you, Voldemort himself singled out the remarkable person who sits here in front of me, and gave her the tools for the job! It is Voldemort's fault that you were able to see into his thoughts, his ambitions, that you even understand the snakelike language in which he gives orders, and yet, Cris, despite your privileged insight into Voldemort's world (which, incidentally, is a gift any Death Eater would kill to have), you have never been seduced by the Dark Arts, never, even for a second, shown the slightest desire to become one of Voldemort's followers!" **

"**Of course I haven't!" said Cris indignantly. "He killed my mum and dad!" **

"**You are protected, in short, by your ability to love!" said Dumbledore loudly. "The only protection that can possibly work against the lure of power like Voldemort's! In spite of all the temptation you have endured, all the suffering, you remain pure of heart, just as pure as you were at the age of eleven, when you stared into a mirror that reflected your heart's desire, and it showed you only the way the thwart Lord Voldemort, and not immortality or riches. Cris, have you any idea how few wizards could have seen what you saw in that mirror? Voldemort should have known then what he was dealing with, but he did not.**

"**But he knows it now. You have flitted into Lord Voldemort's mind without damage to yourself, but he cannot possess you without enduring mortal agony, as he discovered in the Ministry. I do not think he understands why, Cris, but then, he was in such a hurry to mutilate his own soul, he never paused to understand the incomparable power of a soul that is untarnished and whole." **

"**But, sir," said Cris, making valiant efforts not to sound argumentative, "it all comes to the same thing, doesn't it? I've got to try and kill him, or –" **

"**Got to?" said Dumbledore. "Of course you've got to! But not because of the prophecy! Because you, yourself, will never rest until you've tried! We both know it! Imagine, please, just for a moment, that you had never heard that prophecy! How would you feel about Voldemort now? Think!" **

**Cris watched Dumbledore striding up and down in front of her, and thought. She thought of her mother, her father, and Emmeline. She thought of Cedric Diggory. She thought of all the terrible deeds she knew Lord Voldemort had done. A flame seemed to lead inside her chest, searing her throat. **

"**I'd want him finished," said Cris quietly. "And I'd want to do it." **

"**Of course you would!" cried Dumbledore. "You see, the prophecy does not mean you **_**have**_** to do anything! But they prophecy cause Lord Voldemort to **_**mark you as his equal….**_** In other words, you are free to choose your way, quite free to turn your back on the prophecy! But Voldemort continues to set store by the prophecy. He will continue to hunt you…which makes it certain, really, that –" **

"**That one of us is going to end up killing the other," said Cris. "Yes." **

**But she understood at last what Dumbledore had been trying to tell her. It was, she thought, the difference between being dragged into the arena to face a battle to the death and walking into the area with you head held high. Some people, perhaps, would say that there was little to choose between the two ways, but Dumbledore knew – **_**and so do I, **_**thought Cris, with a rush of fierce pride, **_**and so did my parents **_**– that there was all the difference in the world.**

"And that's the chapter." Remus said heavily closing the book.

"Damn, Cris, you can be thick headed." Gwen said.

"We know!" everyone around the room said. Cris blushed and hid her face.

"Why don't we stop for a quick lunch break, it is well passed noon." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Excellent idea, I'm sure a lot of the group can use a quick break to think about what they had just heard." Dumbledore said. With that the group dispersed to while lunch was being prepared.


End file.
